Tiễn Tâm
by Swim1080
Summary: Tiễn Tâm
1. Tây Hải công chúa thăng trầm kí

[ Bảo Liên đăng phía trước truyền đồng nghiệp ]

Tây Hải công chúa thăng trầm kí

Tác giả: Nhân diện hoa đào CC

Văn án:

Này vốn là là một hồi thần tiên luyến ái.

Không biết xấu hổ cầu dài bình ~~~ bài này đã kết thúc ~~

Kết cục nhất thuộc loại bình thường hài hòa HE, kết cục nhị thuộc loại động kinh + ngược + tinh phân ~~ thỉnh mọi người cẩn thận xem chi ~~ nhưng là, tràn đầy đều là tiễn tâm ~~~~ ai nói hoa đào không thương nhị ca , ai nói ai nói ai nói ~~

Kinh nghe thấy quân, được đền bù suy nghĩ, hôm nay kết hôn

Liệu là, khanh thức quân vọng, khiển cuốn tình dài

Chớ hôm qua, cảm quân cho phế phủ, khó ký tương tư qua vu sơn

Chung có câu là, khiến thời gian thấm thoát, khó có Nhược Thuỷ thay Thương Hải

Hắn tưởng, đời này lại không ai có thể giống nàng như vậy làm cho hắn như vậy lại yêu vừa hận .

Nội dung nhãn:

Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: nhân vật chính: Thốn Tâm ┃ phối hợp diễn: Dương Tiễn U Vân tam thái tử ┃ cái khác: Bảo Liên đăng tiễn tâm

, tự

Tự – Tây Hải xa nhau

"Dương Tiễn. . ."

Ta đồng Dương Tiễn ngàn năm vợ chồng, sáng nay tại đây Tây Hải nhất tán chỉ sợ lại vô tướng gặp một ngày, sau này này ngân khôi kim giáp ngạo thị tam giới phu quân, ta sợ là sẽ không còn được gặp lại , nghĩ đến cùng hắn nhưng mà là một hồi ác mộng chung kết, mà cùng ta đại khái là tâm như chỉ thủy bắt đầu.

"Thốn Tâm. . . Thực xin lỗi. . ."

Ta cân nhắc một lát, vẫn nghĩ không ra hắn thực xin lỗi ta cái gì, là này nghìn năm qua lạnh lùng tranh chấp, vẫn là năm đó thú ta sai lầm quyết đoán, hoặc là gần đây thay lòng đổi dạ không thể nề hà. Ta khó hiểu vì thế liền có chút chân tay luống cuống, ngay cả hắn là không thương của ta, tại đây cuối cùng phân biệt thời khắc ta vẫn hy vọng hắn nhớ rõ ta xinh đẹp bộ dáng, hôm nay từ biệt cùng từ trước bất đồng, ta rốt cuộc không xảy ra này mênh mông Tây Hải, sẽ không còn được gặp lại hắn , tự nhiên hy vọng hắn có thể nhớ rõ ta nhất tốt đẹp bộ dáng.

"Dương Tiễn không phải như thế. . . Ngươi không có gì thực xin lỗi của ta, ta đã cho ta không bao giờ nữa hội cảm nhận được ngươi ôm ấp ấm áp , hiện tại, cái gì đều không cần nói!" Ta nghĩ ta đúng là vẫn còn là khóc, ta nhắc nhở qua chính mình vạn vạn đừng khóc, nam nhân đều không thích nước mắt, huống chi là Dương Tiễn, như vậy tam giới anh hùng, đương nhiên càng thêm không thích .

Tốt lắm tốt lắm. . . Đều đã xong, ta nghĩ về sau hắn có thể cùng Hằng Nga cùng một chỗ , mà ta có thể cùng của ta Tây Hải cùng một chỗ, cũng không tính rất không công bằng, Tây Hải tuy rằng lãnh, tuy rằng hắc, nhưng tốt xấu ta cũng cuộc sống qua mấy trăm năm, nhất định là không có vấn đề , không cần lo lắng, không cần lo lắng.

Ta cố gắng khuyên phục hắn, khả Dương Tiễn nhìn mặt biển sắc mặt lại càng ngày càng ám, giống như muốn đem Tây Hải bay qua đến giống nhau.

"Dương Tiễn, ta phải đi, về sau chính ngươi nhiều trân trọng." Ta lời này nói là có chút dư thừa, hắn tự nhiên hội trân trọng, chính là không hề là vì ta mà thôi.

"Thốn Tâm. . . Nhưng là. . ."

Ta xem hắn, trắng nõn tuấn dật mặt, thon dài gầy yếu mô dạng, trong lòng bỗng nhiên có chút khổ sở, ta cũng bất quá là yêu ngươi một hồi, vì sao muốn hèn mọn thành cái dạng này.

"Đem ngươi yêu, lưu cho tam giới chúng sinh đi."

Ta nghĩ nói đúng là vẫn còn nói không nên lời, đem ngươi yêu lưu cho ngươi yêu nhân đi, ta Thốn Tâm chung quy không phải ngươi trong lòng phu quân, ngàn năm vợ chồng cùng ngươi nhưng mà là tràng tra tấn, đại khái chỉ hận không có thể sớm một chút tản mất.

Hắn bỗng nhiên nhìn qua thực thương tâm, thống khổ giống nhau theo đáy lòng tản ra bình thường, tầng tầng lớp lớp tại mi gian hóa không ra, như nùng mặc màu đậm đau đớn của ta tâm, ta chuyển mở đầu, tịch dương đã tới, ta thật sự nên trở về Tây Hải , thánh chỉ đã muốn tước của ta tiên cốt, tích của ta long tịch, nếu ta lại kéo dài thời hạn hồi Tây Hải tù cung, có lẽ nên muốn của ta mạng nhỏ .

"Thốn Tâm. . ."

Cuối cùng trước khi đi ta cảm giác hắn nắm của ta đầu ngón tay, từng như vậy ấm áp một đôi tay, nay vì sao hội trở nên như thế lạnh như băng run run, ngươi cũng hiểu được tây gió biển đại, đúng hay không, không cần nhiều lo, đáy biển không có phong , tuy rằng cũng sẽ không có ánh mặt trời.

Gió biển thổi khởi trùng trùng điệp điệp ba đào, bốc lên mãnh liệt đánh về phía bờ biển, ta nghe thấy hắn cuối cùng nói với ta là, "Thốn Tâm, ta nhất định hội mang ngươi ra Tây Hải, ngươi yên tâm."

Dương Tiễn. . . Ta không có gì lo lắng , ra không ra Tây Hải, kỳ thật ta đều không sao cả .

Chìm vào Tây Hải, nhắm mắt lại, ta cảm giác linh hồn của chính mình cứ như vậy đã chết một nửa, nghĩ đến của ta sinh mệnh đem không còn có hắn, ta thật sự hận không thể như vậy chết đuối tại trong biển, Nhưng ta cố tình trời sinh long tộc cũng sẽ không nịch nước, nghĩ đến thật sự là một loại châm chọc.

Nhập Tây Hải không lâu, ta liền thấy trong biển ngân quang sáng lên, tầng tầng san hô ánh sáng ngọc động lòng người, trăm ngư hội tụ, sáng mờ lóe ra, dần dần huyễn làm vạn trượng hào quang, ta nhắm mắt lại, lại mở khi ta xem gặp một cái màu trắng áo dài, màu xanh ngọc quan ôn nhã công tử đứng ở của ta trước mặt, chính là sắc mặt thật tiều tụy.

"Tam ca. . ." Ta tự nhiên là nhận thức của hắn, thật lâu sau miễn cưỡng mở miệng hô một câu, nay tái kiến Tây Hải Tam ca khó tránh khỏi có chút xấu hổ.

Tam ca Ngao Ngọc nhìn ta lặp lại thật dài thở dài vài tiếng, "Thốn Tâm. . . Mấy năm nay ngươi nhưng là làm cho Tam ca lo lắng hỏng rồi, trở về là tốt rồi."

Lòng ta tiếp theo trận khổ sở, nước mắt đến khóe mắt lại lạc không dưới đến, "Tam ca, Thốn Tâm là phụng chỉ bị tù, cũng không phải là trở về thăm viếng ."

Ngao Ngọc ánh mắt mặc dù có chút hồng, khóe miệng lại làm dấy lên cái tươi cười, ngón tay vung lên, Tây Hải ở chỗ sâu trong liền sáng lên các màu hào quang, nhiều loại hoa giống như cẩm bộ dáng, "Ca ca biết ngươi mấy năm nay qua không tốt, có thể trở về không ra đi cũng không có gì, hảo hảo cùng Tam ca cùng một chỗ, tù cung cũng thế, tây cung cũng thế, tích long tịch lại như thế nào, có Tam ca tại tự nhiên sẽ không ủy khuất ngươi."

Ta nhắm mắt lại, lại mở thản nhiên nói: "Về sau ngay tại Tây Hải làm bình thường hải tộc, cũng là không sai."

Ngao Ngọc liễm khởi tươi cười, "Xem ra ngươi mấy năm nay là bị thương thấu , ngay cả tiến tới tâm đều đã quên. . ."

Tây Hải không hề có tam công chúa, Dương Tiễn không hề có thê tử, trên đời không hề có Ngao Thốn Tâm, nghĩ vậy chút ta có thể không thương tâm sao. . .

, Chương 1:

( nhất ) âm u thượng thần

Thất trăm năm sau

Tây Hải truyền đến việc vui, lập đông trước sau, Tây Hải tam thái tử phi được cái thiên kim, cũng là Tây Hải Long Tộc cái thứ nhất tiếp theo đại, tin vui không bao lâu liền truyền khắp tứ hải bát hoang, liền ngay cả Thiên đình đều khiển nhân tiến đến chúc mừng, nghe nói Tiểu Long Nữ sinh ra ngày nào đó cả vật thể phấn hồng, duy độc một đôi giác là màu vàng , phấn điêu ngọc mài xinh đẹp đến cực điểm. Xuất thế khi đỡ đẻ quy bà bà ôm đứa nhỏ quan sát nửa ngày, trở về nói như là có vài phần giống năm đó tam công chúa sinh ra bộ dáng, đáng tiếc chỉ kịp thất phân.

Đảo mắt tiểu công chúa đầy trăm ngày, Tây Hải tự nhiên là muốn bãi rượu ăn mừng, long cung cao thấp giả dạng đổi mới hoàn toàn, minh châu bãi đầy chính điện, nhất tề trản trản lượng chói mắt, thậm chí tự biển sâu tù cung đều có thể thấy kia nhất phương minh diễm, thiệp mời truyền tới tam giới, thượng đạt Cửu Trọng Thiên, hạ đạt U Minh Địa phủ, hơi có chút thanh thế lớn.

Đến tháng giêng mười lăm, tới chơi giả liền bắt đầu nối liền không dứt, Tứ Đại Thiên Vương, ngũ phương yết đế, lục đinh lục giáp, nhất nhất đến đông đủ, đến đây sau liền nói lên tân vị này tiểu công chúa, đều nói tam thái tử phi trưởng xinh đẹp không thể phương vật cho nên đứa nhỏ mới như vậy đáng yêu, nhắc tới tam thái tử phi xuất từ Đông Hải, còn nói khởi Đông Hải tứ công chúa trưởng càng đoan chính một ít, lại thảo luận đi xuống nhất nhưng vẫn còn cảm thấy này Đông Hải tứ công chúa so với ban đầu Tây Hải tam công chúa Thốn Tâm vừa muốn kém một ít, đàm đến nơi đây lại khó tránh khỏi nói lên tam công chúa bị cấm tù cung, khó tránh khỏi giai thán.

Thảo luận trong lúc đó thời gian cực nhanh, đảo mắt liền đến bãi yến ngày đó, Tây Hải tả hữu lục cung giai náo nhiệt phi phàm, duy độc Thốn Tâm sở ở tù cung yên tĩnh lạnh lùng, ngày thường bên trong Thốn Tâm nếu là tưởng chung quanh đi một chút cũng liền thôi, phía sau tự nhiên là muốn an phận thủ thường , ngẩng đầu nhìn xem biển sâu tối đen, thở dài, hô Minh Nguyệt đem ngoài cung đáy biển mai mấy trăm năm kia vài hũ rượu hết thảy lấy ra nữa, đem tù trong cung ngoại vô số vài cái lính tôm tướng cua hết thảy giao vào trong nhà mọi người cùng nhau uống.

Rượu nguyên bản chính là đáy biển hoa đào nhưỡng hảo rượu, rượu hương khả bay ngàn dặm ở ngoài mặt biển thượng, nay tại đáy biển lại mai mấy trăm năm, Khai Phong sau lại thuần hương phủ kín toàn bộ tù cung, ẩm hạ sau bất giác hơn vài phần lo lắng, Thốn Tâm nhìn này cao cao phòng lương giống nhau đều chậm rãi biến trở về Quán Giang khẩu kia đống phòng ở, mặt dần dần nóng lên, nghĩ rằng chính mình thật sự là say.

Trong phòng uống rượu dần dần cảm thấy không đủ tận hứng, Thốn Tâm một mình nhắc tới vò rượu ra sân, mũi chân điểm thượng hải quỳ nhánh cây đầu, tà ỷ chi thượng, mùi hoa bầu bạn rượu hương, càng phát ra say lòng người, cúi đầu lại phát hiện chính mình thật dài váy cư ôm lấy nhánh cây, bất giác xả vài cái, không nghĩ tới chi đầu thế nhưng chặt đứt, Thốn Tâm trong tay cố vò rượu liền cố không đến dưới chân, xoay người rớt xuống dưới, vừa định niệm cái quyết làm cho chính mình đứng lại, lại không nghĩ rằng một cái té ngã nhưng lại ngã vào một cái trong lòng, vi huân trong lúc đó nàng cũng thấy không rõ người kia bộ dáng, sơ mới nhìn đi chỉ cảm thấy môi bạc cáp trách, đôi mắt sạch sẽ, là cái khó được xinh đẹp công tử, một thân mặc sắc áo dài, bên hông dắt khối cả vật thể trong suốt màu xanh ngọc bội, mang theo thản nhiên trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng hơi thở.

"Cô nương. . . Ngươi không sao chứ?"

"Ngươi là ai?" Thốn Tâm bán hạp ánh mắt, nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

"Cô nương. . . Ngươi có khỏe không?"

Thốn Tâm xoay người theo hắn trên người nhảy xuống, miễn cưỡng dừng bước bước, nghĩ rằng này rượu kình thật đúng là chừng, "Hảo, rất tốt, ngươi là như thế nào đến nơi này."

Mặc y công tử đến cũng không khẩn trương, nhẹ giọng đáp: "Tại hạ tiến đến dự tiệc, không nghĩ lâu dài tương lai Tây Hải nhưng lại lạc đường, nghe thấy gặp rượu hương liền một đường tìm đến, cũng không liệu lại gặp được cô nương."

Thốn Tâm nhíu mày khẽ cười nói: "Ngươi cũng là tới tham gia kia trăm ngày yến , kia trăm ngày yến rượu nào có ta Ngao Thốn Tâm nhà mình nhưỡng hảo, không bằng ở tại chỗ này uống rượu."

Công tử đưa tay đỡ lấy nàng, "Cô nương hảo ý, tại hạ sao dám cự tuyệt, chính là đôi ta tại đây tù cung uống rượu có phải hay không không hợp quy củ, nay Tây Hải đã là tam thái tử đương gia, hắn có thể hay không mất hứng."

Thốn Tâm đôi mắt mang cười, nhẹ giọng nói, "Công tử nhiều lo lắng, hắn quản hoàng cung, bổn cô nương quản tù cung, chỉ để ý uống, có bổn cô nương thay ngươi chỗ dựa."

"Ngươi quản tù cung?"

"Ta thường ở tù cung, cũng không chính là ta quản sao. . ."

Mặc y công tử thất thanh cười nói: "Thì ra ngươi chính là Tây Hải. . . Thật sự là. . . Thật khéo."

Thốn Tâm đưa tay nắm công tử cổ tay áo hướng hải quỳ dưới tàng cây nhất tha, dài bên cạnh bàn ngồi xuống, váy cư phô khai, châm rượu cười nói: "Đến, chúng ta uống rượu, chính điện nào có ta nơi này thanh tĩnh."

"Kia cũng là là . . ."

Đảo mắt một vò rượu hạ đỗ, Thốn Tâm lại mở tam đàn, rất có đem đáy biển tàng uống rượu quang khí thế, "Công tử nhưng là Cửu Trọng Thiên đến?"

Mặc y công tử do dự một lát, "Tính. . . Xem như đi, làm sao vậy?"

Thốn Tâm phiên thủ mở ra vò rượu, rót đầy ẩm hạ, cười nói: "Vậy ngươi có biết hay không Dương Tiễn tân thiên luật đã muốn xuất thế?"

Mặc y công tử nao nao, "Tại hạ cùng tư pháp thiên thần không quen, nhưng mà tân thiên luật nhưng thật ra biết một hai, chính là kỳ quái tân thiên luật đã muốn xuất thế, vì sao tam công chúa vẫn như cũ bị tù tại Tây Hải."

Thốn Tâm xoay người đem không vò rượu ném, xốc lên tân một vò, cười nói: "Có nhân muốn theo lẽ công bằng chấp pháp, ngươi có thể hay không xuy địch tử?"

Mặc y công tử ẩm nhắm rượu, lắc đầu nói: "Sẽ không. . ."

Thốn Tâm đưa tay theo bên hông lấy ra nhất tiệt sáo nhỏ, "Đây là ta phía trước theo Dương Tiễn quý phủ trộm đến, ta thổi cho ngươi nghe được không?"

Mặc y công tử nghĩ nghĩ, gật đầu nói: "Hảo."

Vì thế Thốn Tâm liền sẽ khúc hết thảy thổi một lần, đáy biển cuộc sống thật sự quá mức tịch mịch, mấy năm nay nàng tổng cộng làm cũng liền như vậy sự kiện , phản lặp lại phục nhưỡng rượu, phản lặp lại phục xuy địch, chính là say rượu sau này tiếng sáo thật sự làm cho người ta có chút nghe không dưới đi.

Mặc y công tử đại khái là không nghĩ nàng tiếp tục hại nhân, liền đưa tay nắm nàng trong tay sáo nhỏ, khóe mắt mỉm cười, "Cô nương say."

"Không có, cô nương không có say, cô nương còn không có hỏi công tử gọi là gì đâu?"

Mặc y công tử trong mắt thịnh khởi tươi cười, cùng nhan đáp: "Tại hạ U Vân."

Thốn Tâm khóe môi nhộn nhạo khởi một đóa hoa, "Hảo quen tai tên."

"Tại hạ U Vân, Ngọc đế ít nhất tôn tử, nay chưởng quản U Minh ty, tứ hải bát hoang đều đã tôn xưng một tiếng âm u thượng thần."

Thốn Tâm cười càng phát ra sáng lạn, "Là , là , khó trách như vậy quen tai, hắn. . ."

Vừa dứt lời liền phủ ở trên bàn đã ngủ, U Vân đứng lên niệm cái quyết đem Thốn Tâm đuổi về tù cung bên trong, thở dài, xoay người rời đi tù cung, nước biển bên trong vẫn là tối đen một mảnh, chỉ có chính điện này dạ minh châu thắp sáng nhất tiểu phương mặt biển.

, Chương 2:

( nhị ) cái gọi là yến vô hảo yến

Chính điện trăm ngày yến ngay cả bãi cửu ngày, năm gần đây long vương vợ chồng sớm dạo chơi thiên ngoại bát phương, mà đại thái tử nhị thái tử cũng đã khác lập phủ đệ, này Tây Hải long cung gần mấy trăm năm đều là từ tam thái tử Ngao Ngọc chưởng quản, hôm nay đại bãi buổi tiệc cũng là của hắn chủ ý, chính điện thết tiệc vị một trăm tám mươi bàn, tả hữu thiên điện phân biệt thết tiệc vị một trăm lẻ tám bàn, trong sảnh trụ thượng điêu long họa phượng, bốn phía ca múa mừng cảnh thái bình, nhiều loại hoa giống như cẩm.

Thái tử phi đang cùng vài cái thiên cung đến tiên nữ ở một bên đùa tiểu công chúa, chỉ nghe thấy ngoài điện truyền lời, "Tư pháp thiên thần đến." Đại điện lập tức túc yên tĩnh, Ngao Ngọc đi tuốt đàng trước, thái tử phi đoàn người cùng ở sau người nghênh tới cửa chính, cả sảnh đường bên trong đàn tiên cùng không dám tọa.

Mấy trăm khỏa dạ minh châu thắp sáng trong đại điện ngoại, ốc lương cao không thấy đỉnh, lại tại tư pháp thiên thần Dương Tiễn chính là quần áo bình thường nhất màu lam áo dài chấp phiến tiến điện khi lập tức mất khí thế, chúng tiên giai cúi đầu nhìn mũi chân, không dám tùy ý ngẩng đầu.

Dương Tiễn phiến vĩ khinh đá Hao Thiên Khuyển nghịch thiên ưng liền chỉ phải ở ngoài điện hậu , vừa bước vào đại điện, đáy biển không có tới từ thổi qua một trận âm phong, mọi người nhất tề sợ run cả người, bất giác ai thán, êm đẹp thỉnh hắn làm cái gì, tam phục thiên đều có thể đông lạnh thành tam cửu giá lạnh, đáng tiếc chính là giận mà không dám nói gì.

"Cung nghênh tư pháp thiên thần. . ." Ba vị thái tử tại cửa điện ngoại đón Dương Tiễn sau, khom người được rồi cái lễ, Dương Tiễn lại chính là nhẹ nhàng nâng nâng thủ tính trở về lễ.

"Bản quân nhiều năm tương lai Tây Hải, có chút không nhìn được lộ cho nên tới chậm , còn thỉnh Tây Hải thứ lỗi."

Tam thái tử cảm thấy nhịn không được oán thầm một phen, ngươi mang theo Hao Thiên Khuyển nghịch thiên ưng còn có thể lạc đường, bao lâu ta Tây Hải đổi thành cửu khúc mê cung . Đem Dương Tiễn nghênh tới không có một bóng người chỗ ngồi chính giữa, an bài hảo sau, ca múa trọng khởi, nhưng thật ra Dương Tiễn từ đầu đến cuối đều không có ý cười.

Tam thái tử tại Dương Tiễn bên người ngồi xuống, thay Dương Tiễn châm rượu, nhẹ giọng nói: "Ngao Ngọc cấp Chân Quân điện đệ thiệp mời, lại không ngờ đại nhân thực hội hãnh diện, vẻ vang cho kẻ hèn này."

Dương Tiễn chấp chén nhìn thoáng qua, nhợt nhạt ẩm một ngụm, "Tam thái tử thỉnh Dương Tiễn đến sẽ không là tới ôn chuyện đi."

Tam thái tử thấp giọng binh khai thị nữ, thấp giọng nói: "Ngao Ngọc gần chút năm tứ hải tuần thú tìm được cái vạn năm trân châu, tuyệt đối là hiếm lạ vật, riêng lưu trữ tưởng muốn tặng cho Chân Quân đại nhân, Hằng Nga tiên tử xưa nay thích này đó, Chân Quân có thể dùng để thảo giai nhân niềm vui."

Dương Tiễn buông chén trản, nhìn hắn một cái, thấp giọng lập lại một lần, "Vạn năm trân châu?"

Tam thái tử cười nói: "Đại nhân, xá muội đã muốn tại Tây Hải nhốt thất trăm năm, còn thỉnh đại nhân khai ân, thả xá muội."

Dương Tiễn khóe miệng hơi hơi run rẩy, "Thốn Tâm tại Tây Hải qua không tốt sao?"

Tam thái tử miễn cưỡng cười cười, "Không phải nói Tây Hải không tốt, nhưng là này. . ."

Dương Tiễn thanh âm lạnh xuống dưới, "Qua hảo liền tốt lắm, làm cái gì phi phải rời khỏi, việc này không cần nhắc lại, bản quân đều có tính."

Tam thái tử sắc mặt có chút tái nhợt, "Chân Quân đại nhân thứ lỗi, Ngao Ngọc không biết nặng nhẹ, mong rằng đại nhân bao dung."

Dương Tiễn cười khẽ một tiếng, "Tam thái tử khách khí , nhân gian nay chính trực nguyên minh luân phiên chung quanh yêu ma hoành hành, thiên đạo hỗn loạn, Thốn Tâm vẫn là ở lại Tây Hải thái bình một ít, mấy năm nay nàng không phải qua thực sống yên ổn sao."

Những lời này đến nói được tam thái tử không biết nên như thế nào tiếp được đi, chính xấu hổ lại nghe thấy ngoài phòng có nhân đại thanh thông truyền, "Âm u thượng thần đến."

Tam thái tử mạnh mẽ lấy lại tinh thần, Dương Tiễn đi theo đứng lên, xa xa thấy một thân mặc sắc áo dài U Vân đã chậm rãi đi vào trong điện, Dương Tiễn hành lễ nói: "Cung nghênh Thiếu Thiên Quân."

U Vân hẹp dài mắt phượng nhìn Dương Tiễn, còn thật sự trở về cái lễ, "Không nghĩ tới tư pháp thiên thần cũng đến đây, đã lâu đã lâu, này Tây Hải thực tại khó tìm nhất thời lạc đường lạc đường, còn thỉnh tam thái tử bao dung."

Tam thái tử cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, như thế nào hôm nay người người đến đây đều nói là lạc đường, chẳng lẽ về sau còn phải tại Tây Hải lối vào thiếp cái bản đồ ghi rõ phương vị mới được?

"Ngao Ngọc lo lắng không chu toàn, Thiếu Thiên Quân bao dung, nghe nói U Minh ty gần nhất chính vụ bận rộn, Thiếu Thiên Quân hu tôn giáng quý tiến đến Tây Hải, Ngao Ngọc vô cùng cảm kích."

"Tam thái tử khách khí , " U Vân nói xong tại Dương Tiễn bên người ngồi xuống, ngược lại là tinh tế đánh giá hắn một phen, nay tân thiên luật xuất thế vừa mới đem điều này tam giới tư pháp thiên thần thôi hướng Thiên đình tối cao vị trí."Nay thế gian nguyên minh luân phiên, các lộ yêu ma tàn sát bừa bãi, U Vân chưởng quản U Minh ty, gần mấy ngày nay tử các loại vong linh tự kết giới ngoại mà đến, chật ních chỉnh điều u Minh hà, U Vân không thể không nhiều hơn trông giữ để ngừa có sai bị tư pháp đại nhân trách phạt."

Dương Tiễn khẽ cười nói: "Thiếu Thiên Quân nói đùa, ai chẳng biết nói thiên giới tuy có bốn vị Thiếu Thiên Quân, lại chỉ có âm u thượng thần nhất danh vọng lòng người, tương lai tiền đồ vô lượng."

U Vân đôi mắt hàm tầng ý cười, đầu ngón tay chấp chén, thản nhiên nói: "Danh vọng cao tới đâu thế nào so với được với tư pháp đại nhân thần tiên mỹ quyến, Hằng Nga tiên tử nhưng là tam giới công nhận đệ nhất mỹ nhân, nay tân thiên luật xuất thế, tư pháp đại nhân sao không đem mỹ nhân nạp về nhà, còn tại chờ cái gì?"

Dương Tiễn vẫn là nhất Trương Túc tĩnh mặt, lông mi cũng không từng đẩu qua run lên, "Thiếu Thiên Quân đều nói Hằng Nga tiên tử nãi tam giới đệ nhất mỹ nhân, mỹ nhân tự nhiên là muốn xứng anh hùng , năm đó tại Quán Giang khẩu phong thần một trận chiến mới có thể nói xằng một tiếng thiếu niên anh hùng, nay Dương Tiễn quan trường trà trộn, tục thực làm sao xứng đôi tiên tử, Thiếu Thiên Quân nói đúng không là?"

U Vân ha ha nở nụ cười hai tiếng, "Tư pháp đại nhân nói hữu lý, kia Hằng Nga tiên tử ký phi đại nhân trong ao vật, đại nhân hay không nghĩ tới thú hồi Thốn Tâm công chúa?"

Tam thái tử biến sắc, "Thiếu Thiên Quân, lời này không thể nói lung tung, lúc trước cùng cách nhưng là có thánh chỉ ."

U Vân vỗ nhẹ nhẹ chụp vai hắn, cười nói: "Bản quân nhưng mà thuận miệng hỏi một chút, tam thái tử gấp cái gì?"

"Thốn Tâm cùng tại hạ mặc dù cùng cách nhiều năm, vợ chồng duyên phận đã hết, nhưng vẫn hy vọng nàng có thể qua thoải mái, này Tây Hải bất chính là thích hợp nhất của nàng địa phương."

U Vân bất giác quét Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, ý vị thâm trường gật gật đầu, "Hảo, đại nhân hôm nay này lời nói nói rất đúng, tư pháp thiên thần công chính nghiêm minh, quả nhiên danh bất hư truyền."

Dương Tiễn cả người lại lãnh giống như thấu tầng băng, tam thái tử tưởng hóa giải này phiên lạnh như băng không khí, thản nhiên cười nói: "Thiếu Thiên Quân còn chưa thấy qua tiểu nữ đi, ta làm cho chuyết kinh ẩm vội tới Thiếu Thiên Quân nhìn xem."

U Vân một phen đưa tay giữ chặt của hắn ống tay áo, cười nói: "Ôm đến ôm đi làm cái gì, đi qua nhìn thì tốt rồi, cũng không phải thất lão Bát mười , tư pháp đại nhân cáo từ một lát."

Không kịp đợi cho Dương Tiễn trả lời, U Vân đã muốn dắt tam thái tử tiến đến xem tiểu công chúa, vừa mới đi đến một nửa, U Vân bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười, biến thành tam thái tử có chút không hiểu, lại không dám hỏi, U Vân thật vất vả mới dừng lại cười, đối với tam thái tử nói: "Bản quân cùng ngươi nói, ngươi khả trăm ngàn đừng nói cho người khác nghe."

Tam thái tử nhìn U Vân hoa đào mắt phượng hào quang vạn trượng, càng phát ra cảm thấy không hiểu, "Thiếu Thiên Quân yên tâm, Ngao Ngọc không dám."

U Vân ho nhẹ hai tiếng, "Lúc trước Dương Tiễn nói năng có khí phách nói muốn vì Hằng Nga không tiếc phản hạ giới đi, dựng thẳng địch vì yêu, bản quân nghe thấy vì yêu hai chữ, không nghĩ qua là còn tưởng rằng hắn coi trọng Tôn Ngộ Không, muốn kết bạn vì yêu đâu."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: hố mới, mọi người nhiều duy trì ~~

, Chương 3:

( tam ) eo biển san hô hoa

Thốn Tâm lại tỉnh lại đã muốn là ngày kế giữa trưa, Minh Nguyệt vì nàng chuẩn bị hạt sen tỉnh rượu canh, này thuật nghiệp có chuyên tấn công tuyệt đối là có đạo lý , hạt sen canh hương vị ngọt ngào ngon miệng, tỉnh rượu canh thanh tâm minh mục, làm hạt sen canh cùng tỉnh rượu canh phao cùng một chỗ trên cơ bản nên cái gì cũng không đúng rồi, uống hoàn sau Thốn Tâm vẫn như cũ cảm thấy choáng váng đầu hoa mắt.

Xoay người xuống giường trừ bỏ sân, trong viện đại phiến đại phiến hải quỳ rừng cây hôm qua vẫn là lá rụng đầy đất, hôm nay đúng là sạch sẽ, sân cạnh cửa đều đã sửa chữa đổi mới hoàn toàn, nàng bỗng nhiên nhớ tới đêm qua cái kia mặc y thiếu niên, sinh sôi sợ run cả người, chẳng lẽ chính mình đùa giỡn đối phương, bắt buộc đối phương bồi chính mình uống rượu, sau còn muốn hiệp người ta nửa đêm tại nhà mình trong viện làm làm việc cực nhọc . . .

Thốn Tâm cẩn thận nhớ lại một lát như cũ chính là trống rỗng, trong lòng thật sâu cảm thấy việc này quá mức tội nghiệt, vì thế tự động quyết định không hề suy nghĩ chuyện này.

Bên người thị nữ Minh Nguyệt nhìn mắt sân, thật dài thở dài, "Còn nhớ rõ trước kia nhị gia yêu nhất sạch sẽ , Quán Giang khẩu Dương phủ chính là như vậy không nhiễm một hạt bụi ."

Thốn Tâm vẫn vì rượu tỉnh, đi theo nói: "Đúng vậy sạch sẽ, này năm Dương phủ cũng liền như vậy một cái ưu điểm , chỉ tiếc nhị gia nếu ở nhà Dương phủ đó là ngày ngày tiếng người ồn ào bằng hữu nối liền không dứt, mà nhị gia nếu không ở nhà Dương phủ lại sẽ là lãnh lạnh tanh không hề tức giận , tổng nghĩ hắn thích cho nên đem trong nhà quét tước không nhiễm một hạt bụi, khả thì tính sao, hắn nên không trở lại không phải giống nhau không trở lại, cùng trong nhà có làm hay không tịnh kỳ thật một chút quan hệ đều không có."

Minh Nguyệt gật gật đầu, nhẹ giọng nói: "Kia nam nhân có trở về hay không gia cùng cái gì có liên quan?"

Thốn Tâm liễm khởi men say, thở dài, "Cùng của hắn tâm có ở nhà không bên trong có liên quan."

Minh Nguyệt chính còn đang cân nhắc chuyện này, "Công chúa, kia muốn thế nào mới có thể làm cho nam nhân tâm ở nhà."

Thốn Tâm khóe miệng hơi hơi nhất dắt, ta nếu biết còn có thể bị hắn hưu sao, xoay người liền hướng trong phòng đi đến, ngoài phòng vang lên một thanh âm nhẹ nhàng nói: "Công chúa, eo biển ở chỗ sâu trong san hô hoa sáng nay mở, Thanh Hà riêng đến thỉnh công chúa nhìn."

Thanh Hà nguyên bản là tù trong cung phân tán một cái màu xanh san hô, hút không ít đáy biển linh khí, lục trăm năm phía trước tu luyện ra hình người, một người nam nhân trưởng tinh tế thon dài, mặt mày như họa, khóe miệng thế nhưng còn có một đôi nho nhỏ lê xoáy, từ Thanh Hà sửa ra hình người sau, Thốn Tâm tù cung thiếu chút nữa bị tứ hải đến cầu thân đám người san bằng, bất đắc dĩ Thanh Hà luôn đóng cửa không ra mặc cho ai cũng không gặp.

Thốn Tâm lo lắng đến tù cung đơn sơ, không nghĩ thật sự bị san bằng, vì thế đem Thanh Hà phái đi eo biển đào tạo san hô hoa, nhưng mà hai trăm năm quang cảnh, hắn nhưng lại đào tạo ra nhiều màu san hô hoa, đến mùa đông sẽ gặp khai ra nhiều màu đóa hoa, trong suốt động lòng người, lần đầu tiên nhìn đến kia đại phiến đại phiến nhiều màu san hô hoa, Thốn Tâm thế nhưng nghẹn ngào , tuy rằng chính là trong nháy mắt, nhưng nàng vẫn là có thể cảm giác được khóe mắt toàn nước mắt.

Eo biển ở Tây Hải chỗ sâu nhất, tự tù cung còn muốn đi xuống mấy trăm dặm, sớm là người ở rất thưa thớt, cơ hồ không có Thủy Tộc sinh vật ở ở chỗ này, Thốn Tâm triệu đến hải lưu dẫn theo mấy người không bao lâu liền đi vào eo biển chỗ, xa xa nhìn lại một mảnh thâm màu xám, đoàn người đứng định chân, Thốn Tâm nguyên tưởng niệm quang minh quyết, lại phát hiện đại phiến san hô hoa chung quanh không ngờ là cảm thấy phiếm ánh sáng.

"Ai ở trong này. . ."

Thốn Tâm hai tay tạo thành chữ thập, vãn cái hoa, mặc niệm vài câu, chung quanh hiện lên đại phiến đại phiến màu bạc lượng nếu tia chớp, nhiều màu san hô hoa tại tia chớp dưới nở rộ khai ra các loại sắc thái tôn nhau lên thành huy, không lâu hoa trung bán ẩn bán hiện đến gần một bóng người, ngân quang dưới chỉ nhìn thấy quần áo mặc sắc áo dài, tản ra tóc dài cúi tới thắt lưng tế.

"Ngươi. . ." Thốn Tâm thế này mới nhận ra trước mắt dính đúng là đêm qua cùng chính mình dưới tàng cây uống rượu mặc y nam tử, trang phục chưa biến, chính là bộ dáng xem rõ ràng hơn một ít, dung mạo xinh đẹp có chút kinh người, tam giới chúng thần kế tục lương hảo huyết thống, bình thường đều rất được, so với Dương Tiễn, lại so với Na Tra, lại so với Lưu Trầm Hương, chẳng qua hắn xinh đẹp càng xông ra một ít.

"Tại hạ U Vân, nghĩ đến công chúa đêm qua uống có chút nhiều, cho nên đã quên tại hạ tục danh."

Thốn Tâm nhớ tới đến, chính là tối hôm qua mặc y thiếu niên, cũng là nay thiên giới Thiếu Thiên Quân âm u thượng thần, Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ hoàn lễ, cung vừa nói nói: "Thốn Tâm không dám, từ lúc thất trăm năm phía trước Thốn Tâm đã bị tích long tịch, đi tiên cốt, không dám còn tự xưng công chúa, trong phủ tiểu bối ngẫu nhiên gọi một tiếng cũng bất quá là thói quen mà thôi, thượng thần vạn không thể rối loạn quy củ."

U Vân mặc một lát, xoay người chỉ vào kia một mảnh tầng tầng lớp lớp các loại nhan sắc san hô hoa, thản nhiên nói, "Bốn trăm dư năm trước, tam giới cùng yêu giới một trận chiến kinh động tứ hải bát hoang, Ngọc đế khanh điểm mười ba, mười bốn thiên quân, bốn vị Thiếu Thiên Quân, nhị thập bát tú, cửu diệu tinh quan, mười hai nguyên thần, ngũ phương yết đế, cái thượng trăm trương thiên la địa võng, xưng vạn thần chi chiến, ngày đó bản quân mang U Minh ty bảy đại tướng lãnh đem yêu giới thái tử vây quanh ở tây trên biển phương, không nghĩ một cái thất thủ nhưng lại bị yêu vương thẳng tắp đánh hạ Tây Hải, chính là dừng ở này phiến san hô tiêu tốn, ngay cả nguyên hình đều bị đánh đi ra, may mà bị Tây Hải một cái cô nương cứu, đuổi về trên bờ thế này mới bị Thiên đình cứu, không nghĩ sau lại nhất bệnh chính là bốn trăm năm, sau khi thương thế lành, U Vân sẽ Tây Hải tưởng tái kiến gặp cái kia cô nương."

U Vân nói được nhẹ, năm đó hắn thân là thượng thần lại bị trực tiếp đánh hạ Tây Hải hiện ra nguyên hình thật sự quá mức hung hiểm, nếu không có đúng lúc cứu tống xuất mặt biển, hắn vô lực gắn bó tránh nước bí quyết, đến lúc đó sẽ không biết sẽ phát sinh chuyện gì .

Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Vạn thần chi chiến Thốn Tâm cũng có nghe thấy, chính là lúc ấy bị tù đáy biển vô duyên vừa thấy, chỉ nhớ rõ Tây Hải ba vị thái tử cũng bị phái tới hải cương thủ vệ, kỳ thật Tây Hải tộc loại đều có thiện tâm, lúc ấy thượng thần lại là hiện nguyên hình, bị đi ngang qua hải tộc cứu cũng không chừng kỳ, cái kia cô nương cũng nhất định sẽ không so đo hay không sẽ có hồi báo, thượng thần cần gì phải để ở trong lòng."

U Vân khóe mắt hơn tia tiếu ý, "Tại hạ cũng là nghĩ như vậy , "

Nói xong, U Vân huy phất ống tay áo, liền rời khỏi eo biển, Minh Nguyệt khó hiểu, "Này eo biển, ngày thường rất ít sẽ có người đến, công chúa nói, cứu hắn cô nương sẽ là ai?"

Thốn Tâm thu hồi tươi cười, hít một tiếng, "Không biết. . . Ta cũng không biết là ai cứu hắn."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: ngày càng, kiên trì ngày càng ~~~

, Chương 4:

( tứ ) trúng độc loại sự tình này thật sự thực phiền lòng

"Công chúa uống trà. . ."

Hôm nay đó là trăm ngày yến cuối cùng một ngày, Thốn Tâm bán ngồi ở bên cửa sổ dài tháp nhìn tù cung giữa không trung bên trong nước biển tĩnh tràn đầy, tiếp nhận chén trà, chén trung bay mấy đóa hoa nhài, đầy thất mùi thơm ngát.

Minh Nguyệt tiến đến Thốn Tâm bên người, lấy lòng hỏi: "Công chúa, này trà hương không hương , được không uống , Minh Nguyệt ngoan không ngoan ."

Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, cười vỗ vỗ Minh Nguyệt hai má, cười này nói: "Ngoan, nhà của ta Minh Nguyệt nhất ngoan ."

"Công chúa, lần này tam thái tử trăm ngày yến nghe nói Hằng Nga tiên tử, Bách Hoa tiên tử cũng đến đây, ta xem cái kia Hằng Nga tiên tử chính là hướng về phía nhị gia đến, chúng ta nhị gia có thể tranh khí , ngay cả xem cũng chưa xem các nàng liếc mắt một cái."

Thốn Tâm khẽ cười nói: "Chúng ta nhị gia, các ngươi rất quen thuộc sao, kêu như vậy thân thiết, hơn nữa Dương Tiễn lớn nhất đặc điểm chính là chấp nhất , năm đó hắn chính là một mảnh thật tình đợi Hằng Nga tiên tử, nay lại làm sao có thể thay lòng đổi dạ, ngươi thiếu nói bậy ."

"Kia công chúa nói vì sao nhị gia vẫn không cưới tiên tử?"

Thốn Tâm mân trà, trái lo phải nghĩ cũng nói không nên lời cái nguyên nhân đến, miễn cưỡng giải thích nói: "Thiên đình hướng đến tư tưởng hỗn loạn, tổ chức hỗn loạn, các loại hỗn loạn, nay quan lại lại hủ bại, tư pháp thiên thần đại khái là ngày đêm vội vàng thôi tân thiên luật, cho nên khẳng định là việc ." Kỳ thật trừ lần đó ra Thốn Tâm cũng thật sự nghĩ không ra khác lý do đến.

Hai người nói tới một nửa, ngoài phòng truyền đến vang nhỏ, Minh Nguyệt chạy nhanh chạy ra sân, không bao lâu toàn bộ tù trong cung ngoại tràn đầy đầy quen thuộc mùi hoa, Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng quơ quơ trong tay trà trản, nghĩ rằng thật đúng là nói ai ai đi ra.

Làm cho Thốn Tâm không thể tin được là hôm nay đến thế nhưng không chỉ bách hoa còn có Hằng Nga, nàng nguyên bản còn có chút không đợi gặp này hai người, nhưng các nàng đã muốn xuất hiện tại cửa nhà , muốn gặp đề không dậy nổi hứng thú, không thấy lại không được, cảm thấy cảm thấy tù cung quá mức keo kiệt, nhưng nay chuyện tới trước mắt giả bộ sửa lại không quá dựa vào phổ, này trong lòng quằn quại nhân đã muốn xuất hiện tại cửa.

Thất trăm năm không thấy, Hằng Nga nhưng thật ra còn cùng từ trước không có gì hai loại, một thân màu trắng thiền y, mặt mày thanh lệ, dịu dàng động lòng người. Bách hoa cũng là so với từ trước càng phát ra ánh sáng ngọc động lòng người , ước chừng là cùng Hằng Nga cùng nhau lâu, ngay cả bộ dáng đều có thất chữ bát phân tương tự, càng phát ra giống tỷ muội hai . Chính là này tù cung keo kiệt thực, nếu nói là đến du lịch , nàng Thốn Tâm cũng không tin, nhưng nếu nói là đến xem của nàng, Thốn Tâm liền lại càng không tin.

Hằng Nga đồng bách hoa hiển nhiên cố ý cho rằng qua một phen, minh diễm chiếu nhân, Thốn Tâm cúi đầu nhìn mắt chính mình trên người nhiễm làm thiển lam tố y váy dài, bất đắc dĩ thở dài, yêu hai vị tiên tử tại phòng trong ngồi xuống, khiển Minh Nguyệt đi châm trà.

"Thốn Tâm, mấy năm nay ta tại Nguyệt cung, cũng không cơ hội tiến đến Tây Hải nhìn ngươi, Thốn Tâm, ngươi mấy năm nay qua được?"

Thốn Tâm nghe xong Hằng Nga những lời này, kéo khởi váy cư, cúi mâu nhìn dưới mặt đất, chậm rãi ngồi xuống, thản nhiên đáp: "Mông tiên tử nhớ, tây tam qua cuối cùng còn đi."

Bách hoa để ý để ý tóc mây tóc dài, nhẹ giọng cười nói: "Hằng Nga đồng tư pháp thiên thần cảm tình ngày thâm, tư pháp thiên thần ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ đề cập Thốn Tâm công chúa, cho nên chúng ta Hằng Nga muội muội lần này riêng đến xem công chúa, gặp ngươi không việc gì chúng ta cũng an tâm ."

Thốn Tâm thu hồi tươi cười, ngón tay nhẹ chút mặt bàn, không biết các nàng đến tù cung đến tột cùng gây nên chuyện gì, rối rắm đến rối rắm đi lại không biết nên như thế nào mở miệng hỏi chuyện này, lúc này vừa vặn Minh Nguyệt nâng trà vào phòng đến, trí chén trà đặt lên bàn, "Hai vị tiên tử uống trà."

Bách hoa nhìn mắt thanh trà hoa trản, xua tay nói: "Ta mấy ngày nay tại sửa quyết, không tốt ẩm trà uống rượu, các ngươi uống thì tốt rồi."

Minh Nguyệt giải thích nói: "Này lá trà là chúng ta công chúa tự mình thái , dùng là là thu sớm mới ra nha hải phù thảo, mà pha trà nước là Tây Hải ở chỗ sâu trong minh tuyền, ẩm đứng lên mùi thơm ngát hợp lòng người, tiên tử nhóm nhất định sẽ thích ."

Đối những lời này Thốn Tâm là thập phần xấu hổ , nói là nàng tự tay thái kỳ thật cũng đúng vậy, sai là nàng chỉ hái mở đầu vài miếng lá cây, sau lại mấy trăm cân đều là giao cho hàng năm tại tù cung nhàn rỗi lính tôm tướng cua nhóm thái .

Hằng Nga gật đầu uống qua sau, mở miệng nói: "Thốn Tâm, chúng ta có chuyện tưởng một mình đồng ngươi nói. . ."

Thốn Tâm âm thầm hít vào một hơi, không thể nề hà phân phó Minh Nguyệt đi bên ngoài chờ, tù cung tẩm điện bên trong liền chỉ còn lại có ba người, bách hoa liền hiện tại tam giới tình thế nói một phen, Thốn Tâm không đành lòng nói nàng cơ bản đều tại bậy bạ, chỉ phải thả thấp kiên nhẫn, cẩn thận nghe.

Nói nói mau hoàn, trà cũng uống không sai biệt lắm , ngay tại Thốn Tâm chuẩn bị tiễn khách là lúc, bách hoa bỗng nhiên theo bên hông lấy ra đem đoản đao đặt lên bàn, Thốn Tâm chưa ngộ ra của nàng ý đồ là lúc, bách hoa đã muốn đem đao nhất hoành các ở tại Thốn Tâm trước mặt.

Thốn Tâm cúi đầu nhìn trước mắt bình thường đoản đao, đưa tay đẩy trở về, "Giết người cướp của loại sự tình này, ta tây tam thật lâu mặc kệ . . . Đương nhiên kỳ thật từ trước cũng không rất làm."

Bách hoa hiển nhiên không phải đến cùng nàng nói chuyện tào lao , liền ở phía sau Hằng Nga vừa đúng hôn mê bất tỉnh, trong suốt trong sáng trên mặt nổi lên một tầng màu xám, tuyết trắng trù váy ở trên bàn phô khai.

Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ luôn mãi vừa định mở miệng, lại bị bách hoa một phen kéo cổ tay, "Ngao Thốn Tâm, chúng ta hảo tâm đến xem ngươi, cũng không nhớ ngươi còn cùng thất trăm năm phía trước giống nhau tâm tư ngoan độc, ngươi cùng tư pháp thiên thần đã cùng cách nhiều năm, trong lòng vì cùng vẫn tồn ghen tị, độc hại Hằng Nga muội muội, còn ý muốn hành hung, Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi cũng quá khi dễ người."

Thốn Tâm nhìn bách hoa xinh đẹp trên mặt dữ tợn biểu tình, thế này mới bừng tỉnh đại ngộ lại đây, thì ra không phải đến du lịch, lại càng không là tới xem ta , là tới vu oan giá họa , nếu là đổi tại mấy trăm năm phía trước, Thốn Tâm nhất định một đao cắt đứt bách hoa thủ, làm cho nàng biết Tây Hải cũng không phải là nàng tùy tùy tiện liền khi dễ địa phương, nhưng hiện tại Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy cả người mệt mỏi, này mấy trăm năm quả nhiên qua ngay cả tâm tính đều phai nhạt.

"Minh Nguyệt, đi chính điện thỉnh tam thái tử, đã nói Hằng Nga tiên tử tại ta nơi này trúng độc, thỉnh hắn đi một chuyến."

"Nào có dễ dàng như vậy, các ngươi huynh muội nhất định lẫn nhau thông đồng, thỉnh tư pháp thiên thần cùng nhau lại đây."

Thốn Tâm trong lòng khẽ run lên, thất trăm năm hắn chưa bao giờ đã tới Tây Hải tù cung, nếu làm cho hắn gặp đến nơi đây không biết hội làm gì cảm tưởng, nhưng nay cho dù nàng cự tuyệt, bách hoa cũng sẽ không y, đành phải thâm hít một hơi thật sâu, thản nhiên nói: "Liền ấn Bách Hoa tiên tử nói , nếu tư pháp thiên thần đã ở, nhất tịnh mời đến."

Nói xong câu đó, Thốn Tâm toàn thân khí lực giống như hút ra bình thường, chỉ có một loại hơi hiển trầm trọng cảm giác vô lực.

"Thốn Tâm nay đang ở Tây Hải tù cung, các ngươi như thế hãm hại ta lại có cái gì ý nghĩa."

"Thốn Tâm cô nương, còn thỉnh cẩn ngôn, Hằng Nga muội muội nhưng là tại Tây Hải tù trong cung độc, bách hoa chưa từng hạ qua định luận, hết thảy còn chờ tư pháp thiên thần đến định luận."

Thốn Tâm cúi mâu nhìn mắt Hằng Nga, nghĩ rằng chính mình từng như vậy hận như vậy hận như vậy hận nàng, mà nay chỉ cảm thấy nàng cùng từng chính mình là như vậy giống nhau, giống nhau cô độc bất lực.

, Chương 5:

( ngũ ) thẩm. . . Rốt cuộc ai thẩm ai. . .

Tin tức rơi vào tay chính điện khi, U Vân chính đồng Dương Tiễn ở phía sau viện tụ long đàm vừa xiêm áo kỳ cái cân, Dương Tiễn là Ngọc đế cháu ngoại trai, mà U Vân còn lại là Ngọc đế tôn tử, hai người bao nhiêu dẫn theo vài phần thân thích quan hệ, từ xa nhìn lại lại có thất chữ bát phân giống, hậu viện trăm trượng cao thụ ảnh ngược ra nhất phương lục sắc vẻ lo lắng che khuất hai người thân hình, thật sâu nhợt nhạt mỹ giống như một bức sơn nước họa.

Mắt thấy U Vân chấp hắc tử đang muốn đem bạch tử vây quanh là lúc, Dương Tiễn phiên thủ tại ván cờ chính giữa các hạ bạch tử, nhất thời ván cờ lập tức quay lại chia chống lại cục diện.

Tam thái tử vẫn là tuyết trắng áo dài màu xanh ngọc quan, đang ngồi ở đàm vừa dưới tàng cây tà nằm phiên thư, chỉ nghe thấy ngoài điện thông truyền tù cung Minh Nguyệt cầu kiến tam thái tử, hắn đem thư cuồn cuộn nổi lên, nhìn Minh Nguyệt lảo đảo vài bước, quỳ rạp xuống chính mình trước mặt.

"Minh Nguyệt, không ở tù cung hầu hạ , đến chính điện làm cái gì?"

"Tam thái tử điện hạ, không tốt . . ."

Tam thái tử bán mở to mắt, khẽ cười nói: "Tam thái tử như thế nào cái không tốt pháp ?"

Minh Nguyệt muốn cười vừa cười không ra, "Không phải tam thái tử không tốt, là tù cung không tốt ."

Tam thái tử thu hồi tươi cười, thản nhiên hỏi: "Tù cung làm sao vậy?"

"Hồi thái tử điện hạ, sau giữa trưa nô tài tại trong điện hầu hạ công chúa, Hằng Nga tiên tử đồng Bách Hoa tiên tử bỗng nhiên đến tù cung công chúa, các nàng nói có việc cùng công chúa thương lượng, liền đem nô tài bình lui, không bao lâu công chúa liền gọi nô tài đi, nói là Hằng Nga tiên tử trúng độc , nay hôn mê bất tỉnh, mà Bách Hoa tiên tử cắn định là chúng ta công chúa hại Hằng Nga tiên tử, thỉnh thái tử điện hạ đồng tư pháp đại nhân đi xuống cấp bình phân xử."

Minh Nguyệt thật vất vả nói xong buổi nói chuyện, hậu viện bỗng nhiên lạnh một lát, chỉ nghe thấy phách một tiếng vang nhỏ, tam thái tử đem thư xa xa ném xuống đất, dài thân dựng lên thản nhiên nói: "Khá lắm bách hoa, chính mình đi tù cung, gặp Thốn Tâm, hiện tại cư nhiên dám vu hãm nhà của ta Thốn Tâm muốn hạ độc hại nàng, ta xem muốn độc chết mới tốt."

Minh Nguyệt gặp tam thái tử ngày thường bên trong luôn tao nhã bộ dáng, nay còn có thể đem như thế hung tợn trong lời nói vẫn như cũ nói như vậy ôn nhuận có lễ lại cả người run rẩy.

Dưới tàng cây U Vân đồng Dương Tiễn chơi cờ vẫn hạ chuyên tâm, giống như bên này phải chết nhân chuyện đến bọn họ nơi đó liền hoàn toàn không phải chuyện này.

"Tư pháp đại nhân minh thủ ám công, thật sự là một tay hảo kỳ."

"Thiếu Thiên Quân khách khí , Thiếu Thiên Quân tuổi trẻ khí thịnh, khó tránh khỏi liều lĩnh, nhưng mà có bực này kỳ nghệ cũng coi như khó được ."

"Tư pháp đại nhân nói nói, này nay đến tột cùng là bách hoa muốn hãm hại Thốn Tâm công chúa, vẫn là Thốn Tâm công chúa muốn độc hại Hằng Nga tiên tử?"

"Mặc kệ là ai tưởng muốn hãm hại ai, đều đi trước thứ tù cung mới biết được, Thiếu Thiên Quân cho rằng đâu?"

U Vân nhìn kỳ cái cân, chấp khởi hắc tử, chậm rãi hạ xuống, "Chân Quân đại nhân nói là, U Vân chỉ biết là gì thời điểm nhảy nhót giả, tuy mạnh tất lục."

Dương Tiễn đứng dậy nhất phất ống tay áo, quân cờ tất cả đều biến mất tại trong tay áo, "Vậy làm phiền Minh Nguyệt cô nương dẫn đường, chúng ta tù cung đi một lần chỉ biết ai mạnh ai yếu ."

U Vân cười để ý tề màu đen ống tay áo, "Kia bản quân liền đi theo hai vị đi một lần."

Tam thái tử giật mình, "Âm u thượng thần cũng đi?"

U Vân từ trong tay áo rút ra chiết phiến, mặt giãn ra cười nói: "Tự nhiên, chẳng lẽ này tù cung bản quân còn đi thật?"

"Làm sao làm sao, đương nhiên có thể đi, đương nhiên có thể đi."

Dương Tiễn, U Vân, tam thái tử, hai mươi tư Tây Hải thị nữ, bảy mươi hai Tây Hải binh lính đi theo, một đường chậm rãi đi vào Tây Hải ở chỗ sâu trong tù cung.

Thốn Tâm xa xa liền đã muốn thấy đoàn người nương thủy thế đứng ở tù cung cửa chính ngoại, trong lòng chính bất ổn, tẩm điện môn đã bị đẩy ra, dẫn đầu vào là Tây Hải tam thái tử, rồi sau đó mặt đi theo còn lại là mặc y U Vân đồng áo lam Dương Tiễn, thất trăm năm chưa từng gặp, Dương Tiễn còn đồng năm đó Tây Hải từ biệt là lúc cũng không có rất biến hóa lớn, nâu tóc dài, màu bạc trâm gài tóc, mặt mày tuấn lãng, vân cuốn vân thư, Thốn Tâm không tự giác sau này lui hai bước, làm cho hắn đầu tiên mắt có thể thấy Hằng Nga.

Dương Tiễn cũng là từng bước liền đứng ở Thốn Tâm trước mặt, tóc dài như nước, mâu sắc như tinh.

Thốn Tâm trong lòng nhất mặc, im lặng nói: "Hôm nay làm phiền tư pháp thiên thần đi một lần, Thốn Tâm cảm giác sâu sắc bất an, mong rằng đại nhân thông cảm."

Chính là nói chưa nói xong, tam thái tử đã dắt ở tay nàng, lôi kéo đang song song ngồi ở tây sườn ghế trên, vẫy tay nói: "Bách hoa, ngươi đừng sợ, có cái gì muốn nói , hiện tại chỉ để ý nói."

Bách hoa vừa nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn, liền khóc nói lên buổi chiều chuyện này, một mực chắc chắn hạ độc hại Hằng Nga chính là Thốn Tâm, tam thái tử cũng là không đáp lời, nghe nàng chậm rãi nói đến, nói đến nói bừa địa phương ngay cả Thốn Tâm đều nóng nảy, ngược lại là tam thái tử một phen đè lại nàng, nghe bách hoa đem buổi chiều chuyện nước miếng bay tứ tung nói hồi lâu, thẳng đợi cho Dương Tiễn thay Hằng Nga chẩn hoàn mạch.

Thốn Tâm vụng trộm nhìn vài lần Dương Tiễn, mấy trăm năm không thấy hắn vẫn là trước kia lạnh lùng bộ dáng, vài lần tưởng mở miệng nói cái gì đó lại bị tam thái tử ngăn lại, nhưng thật ra U Vân thủy chung chính là ung dung nghe bách hoa khóc kể, thẳng đến Dương Tiễn bắt mạch chấm dứt, mới thình lình hỏi: "Hằng Nga tiên tử mạch tượng như thế nào?"

"Trúng độc mặc dù không nhẹ, lại cũng sẽ không thương kịp nguyên thần, chờ ăn xong Thiên Sơn tuyết liên đuổi về Nguyệt cung nghỉ ngơi mấy ngày liền có thể không ngại."

U Vân cười yếu ớt nói: "U Vân mặc dù hàng năm cùng chết nhân giao tiếp, nhưng này trị bệnh cứu người lại còn hiểu một hai, không bằng làm cho tại hạ thử xem."

Đầu ngón tay đã muốn đáp thượng Hằng Nga tiên tử cổ tay, không bao lâu U Vân mới cười buông ra, "Không quan trọng, không quan trọng, phục hai thiếp dược sẽ không sự ."

Tam thái tử sắc mặt bình thản, kém Minh Nguyệt đi cấp U Vân đồng Dương Tiễn hai vị thượng thần châm trà, mới vừa hỏi nói: "Bách Hoa tiên tử, ngươi nói Hằng Nga tiên tử nguyên bản hảo hảo , hôm nay buổi chiều tại tù cung uống lên Thốn Tâm trà sau ở giữa độc , đúng hay không?"

"Đúng là, Thốn Tâm không chỉ có muốn hạ độc hại Hằng Nga muội muội, thả dùng đao uy hiếp Hằng Nga muội muội rời đi tư pháp thiên thần."

"Ngươi nói Thốn Tâm áp chế Hằng Nga, muốn cho Hằng Nga rời đi tư pháp thiên thần, khả theo tam giới biết, Hằng Nga đồng tư pháp đại nhân cũng không có gì liên quan, chẳng lẽ là tư pháp đại nhân cố ý giấu diếm. . ."

, Chương 6:

U Vân cố ý vô tình quét mắt Dương Tiễn, hắn ra ánh mắt che trầm xuống vẻ lo lắng, còn lại cùng ngày thường không có gì khác thường.

"Tiểu tiên không dám vọng ngôn, nhưng mà xác thực thật là uống lên Thốn Tâm trà sau Hằng Nga muội muội mới độc phát ."

Tam thái tử vỗ vỗ Thốn Tâm thủ, ý bảo nàng im lặng đứng ở trong đại sảnh gian đi, Thốn Tâm liền y của hắn nói đứng ở bách hoa bên người, tố màu lam váy dài ủy cho trên mặt đất, tóc dài tùng tùng suy sụp suy sụp thúc khởi, toàn thân không hề trang sức, nhìn cũng là nói không nên lời đơn độc thuần sạch sẽ, làm cho người ta luyến tiếc dời ánh mắt.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi có biết hay không hôm nay hai vị tiên tử sẽ đến?"

Thốn Tâm lắc đầu, "Chưa bao giờ nghe thấy."

"Có thể có chứng cớ?"

Minh Nguyệt nguyên bản châm hoàn trà luôn luôn tại ngoài phòng hậu , lúc này chạy nhanh đi vào trong điện, quỳ xuống sau đáp: "Hồi thái tử điện hạ, mấy ngày nay trong cung thiết yến, Minh Nguyệt luôn luôn tại tù ngoài cung hầu hạ , nếu biết Hằng Nga tiên tử đám người sẽ đến, nô tài nhất định hội so với công chúa nói trước, tiện đà thông truyền công chúa, nhưng nô tài chưa bao giờ nghe nói hai vị tiên tử muốn tới, này đây công chúa lại càng không biết tình."

"Nếu Thốn Tâm cũng không biết hai vị tiên tử muốn tới, lại như thế nào chuẩn bị độc dược ám sát hai vị tiên tử?"

Bách hoa nghĩ nghĩ đáp: "Có thể là Thốn Tâm trước tiên chuẩn bị tốt , thấy Hằng Nga muội muội thế này mới hạ độc."

"Trước tiên chuẩn bị? Thốn Tâm bị nhốt tù cung nhiều năm, vậy chỉ có thể là ở tù trong cung chuẩn bị , nếu như hôm nay tại đây phương tấc nơi luc soát không ra độc đến, Bách Hoa tiên tử nên nói như thế nào?"

Bách hoa bỗng nhiên giật mình ở, ngẩng đầu nhìn mắt Dương Tiễn, hắn thủy chung chính là yên lặng ngồi ở góc, không biết suy nghĩ điểm cái gì, nàng cũng không giải vì sao nay Hằng Nga bị thương trúng độc hắn hội một bộ hoàn toàn không cần bộ dáng, lúc trước kia tràng tuyên ngôn không phải hắn nói sao, vì sao nay hắn giống nhau đã quên bình thường, là hắn nói vô luận như thế nào đều phải phủ thêm kia nói ánh trăng, vì sao hôm nay nhìn đến Hằng Nga trúng độc hắn lại một chút không có dáng vẻ phẫn nộ, nhưng ngày đó Thốn Tâm muốn giết Hằng Nga khi, hắn rõ ràng là thiên vị Hằng Nga , vì sao nay hắn hội thay đổi.

U Vân vừa vặn không mặn không nhạt nhắc nhở một câu: "Bách Hoa tiên tử, tam thái tử đang hỏi ngươi nói đâu."

Bách hoa ngồi ở hạ thủ không khỏi bắt đầu tuôn rơi phát run, không nghĩ tới tam thái tử ngược lại thấp giọng trấn an nói: "Chúng ta đây trước không đề cập tới hạ độc chuyện, nói nói cái kia đao là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

U Vân thản nhiên nói: "Bách Hoa tiên tử nói Thốn Tâm công chúa muốn dùng đao đến áp chế Hằng Nga rời đi tư pháp thiên thần."

Tam thái tử nghe xong, bất giác cười cười, "Rốt cuộc là muốn sát Hằng Nga tiên tử hay là muốn hiệp Hằng Nga tiên tử, còn thỉnh Bách Hoa tiên tử tưởng tốt lắm hơn nữa."

Bách hoa nghe được có chút lạnh run, đưa lên lúc trước kia đem đoản đao, "Thốn Tâm thật là muốn sát Hằng Nga."

Tam thái tử ngón tay sờ sờ tay phải ngọc ban chỉ, tiếp nhận đoản đao, hỏi tiếp nói: "Thốn Tâm là muốn dùng người nào thủ sát, tay trái vẫn là tay phải, như thế nào cái sát pháp, vì sao hạ độc còn muốn dùng đao, mà Hằng Nga tiên tử vừa rồi lại là ngồi ở người nào vị trí thượng , còn phiền toái Bách Hoa tiên tử lặp lại một lần."

Bách hoa đẩu bắt tay vào làm chỉ chỉ chỉ tù cung tẩm điện cái bàn, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Lúc ấy Thốn Tâm tọa ở bên trong, mà Hằng Nga ngồi ở nàng đối diện."

Tam thái tử phất qua đao phong, khẽ cười một tiếng, "Ngươi là nói Thốn Tâm tay phải cầm đao, bên phải lại ngồi ngươi, mà cách cái bàn, muốn sát Hằng Nga, ngươi lại là như thế nào ngăn cản ? Ngươi nói này đao là Thốn Tâm , khả bản quân xem ra này đao căn bản không phải chúng ta tứ hải sở luyện, Tây Hải thuần âm này đây sở hữu binh khí đều đã thêm vào phù chú phòng âm khí ăn mòn, nhưng này bả đao rõ ràng chính là Thiên đình sở tạo, Thốn Tâm muốn từ đâu được đến."

Bách hoa nhất thời tình thế cấp bách nhìn mắt Dương Tiễn, quỳ gối Dương Tiễn trước mặt, cúi người nói: "Thốn Tâm muốn sát Hằng Nga muội muội, còn thỉnh tư pháp thiên thần phán xét, đem Thốn Tâm xử theo pháp luật."

Dương Tiễn vẻ mặt hờ hững, nhìn mắt bách hoa, thật lâu sau nói: "Hôm nay Bách Hoa tiên tử nếu đáp không ra tam thái tử trong lời nói, ta Dương Tiễn cũng không giữ được ngươi, nơi này nhưng là Tây Hải, không phải Quán Giang khẩu, không phải do ta Dương Tiễn."

"Tư pháp thiên thần quản lý thiên hạ, huống hồ tư pháp thiên thần cùng Hằng Nga muội muội sớm là tam giới đều biết chuyện, nay nếu không thể vì Hằng Nga muội muội xuất đầu, tương lai lại như vậy làm sao tam giới sống yên, năm đó Thốn Tâm thật là vì tư pháp thiên thần mà bị nhốt Tây Hải, nhưng cũng không thể bởi vậy liền thiên vị nàng."

Dương Tiễn hơi hơi ngẩng đầu, cả người lộ ra hàn ý, "Ta xem ngươi bách hoa quản không khỏi hơn một ít."

Thốn Tâm mặt càng phát ra xanh mét, nhưng thật ra tam thái tử thủy chung một bộ tập trung tinh thần nghe được còn thật sự, hỏi chuyên tâm, chờ bách hoa thật vất vả không nói ngữ , mới hỏi nói: "Bách Hoa tiên tử đều nói xong ?"

Bách hoa cung kính hành lễ đáp: "Nói xong , còn thỉnh tam thái tử, tư pháp thiên thần minh tra."

Nói xong là tốt rồi, tam thái tử đứng dậy vỗ cái bàn, hét lớn một tiếng, "Bách hoa ngươi thân là tiểu tiên, dám can đảm vọng nghị thượng thần thị phi, tại Tây Hải châm ngòi ly gián, lén hãm hại long tộc Thốn Tâm, hiện tại đã đem bách hoa cho ta áp , quan tiến thiên lao, ngày mai buổi trưa cấp bản quân tại tây trên biển phương chém.

"Tam ca. . ." Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nhảy dựng, "Như vậy sẽ giết. . . Không tốt đi. . . Long tam thiếu, ngươi xin bớt giận, xin bớt giận. . ."

Tam thái tử phản thủ một phen đè lại Thốn Tâm, hai người như vậy giằng co một lát, tam thái tử thu hồi tức giận, thấp giọng nói: "Người ta đều khi dễ đến ngươi cửa nhà , chẳng lẽ còn muốn ta thỉnh nàng ăn cơm, đem ngươi đưa vào đại lao."

Thốn Tâm cười làm lành hai tiếng, "Bách hoa là Hằng Nga tỷ muội, ngươi không xem tại Hằng Nga mặt mũi thượng, cũng phải xem tại tư pháp thiên thần mặt mũi thượng, ngươi không sợ hắn hồi Thiên đình cho chúng ta tiểu hài mặc a."

Tam thái tử chính là cười lạnh một tiếng, Thốn Tâm bàn tay vừa lật, biến ra một phen chiết phiến, thay tam thái tử quạt, nhỏ giọng khuyên nhủ: "Long tam thiếu gia, vô luận như thế nào, ngài lão nhân gia trước đừng nóng giận, trước đừng nóng giận."

Bách hoa cũng mộng , nàng có lẽ hiểu biết Dương Tiễn, nhưng một chút đều không biết Tây Hải tam thái tử, của hắn xác thực phi thường tao nhã, nhưng đối với giết người sát thần hắn chưa bao giờ rất để ý, chính là đối với khi dễ Thốn Tâm nhân, hắn vĩnh viễn chỉ có một thái độ, trực tiếp lấy bản gạch chụp chết.

Chờ bách hoa tỉnh dậy lại đây lại đây, vội vàng đối với Dương Tiễn dập đầu nói: "Tư pháp đại nhân, Hằng Nga muội muội hôm nay sáng sớm đã nói có chút không thoải mái giống như bị phong hàn, khả năng không phải trúng độc, té xỉu chính là bị bệnh, đại nhân nhất định cứu cứu bách hoa."

U Vân khẽ cười nói: "Vừa mới là trúng độc, đảo mắt liền biến thành sinh bệnh, tư pháp đại nhân cần phải phán xét a."

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu nhìn nàng, một mảnh nước biển màu lam yên tĩnh phiếm tại của hắn trên trán, suy nghĩ một lát, mới vừa nói nói: "Tam thái tử, bản quân vừa mới thay Hằng Nga tiên tử bắt mạch, mạch tượng phù phiếm, tiên tử có lẽ chính là bị phong hàn, bệnh trạng như là trúng độc mà thôi, Bách Hoa tiên tử chính là nhất thời hồ đồ, Thốn Tâm làm sao có thể hội yếu sát Hằng Nga đâu, y Dương Tiễn xem nhiều một chuyện không bằng thiếu một chuyện, bách hoa liền làm nàng hồi trong núi bế môn tư quá một năm, tam thái tử ý hạ như thế nào?"

U Vân gặp Dương Tiễn không muốn gây chiến, liền giúp đỡ Dương Tiễn nói: "Hằng Nga là thiên cung tiên tử, mà Thốn Tâm công chúa là tù phạm, Thiên đình mấy năm nay đang lo không cơ hội tróc của nàng nhược điểm, nếu đem bách hoa xử trảm, việc này rơi vào tay Thiên đình nhất định đối Thốn Tâm công chúa tương đối bất lợi, ta tán thành tư pháp đại nhân theo như lời, nhiều một chuyện không bằng thiếu một chuyện, trước hết như vậy."

Thốn Tâm không có lên tiếng, tam thái tử sắc mặt túc mục, Dương Tiễn đi đến Thốn Tâm trước mặt, hành lễ nói: "Thốn Tâm, chuyện này còn muốn ngươi tới quyết định, bách hoa tại Tây Hải vu hãm tam công chúa tội làm xử trảm, nếu tam công chúa nói nàng đáng chết, ngày mai ta Dương Tiễn ngay tại tây trên biển sắp nàng tử hình."

Thốn Tâm sau này lược lược lui từng bước, đột nhiên không hiểu cười cười, chính là tươi cười chưa tại môi gian tràn ra liền nhanh chóng tiêu thất, "Không nghĩ tới thất trăm năm đến tư pháp đại nhân cùng ta nói câu đầu tiên nói đó là muốn thay bách hoa cầu tình, nay Thốn Tâm sớm không phải Tây Hải tam công chúa , mong rằng đại nhân cẩn ngôn, về phần bách hoa một chuyện, đại nhân nói như thế nào liền như thế nào đi."

Dương Tiễn mặc nhất mặc, thiên qua thân nhìn tam thái tử, tam thái tử trầm tư luôn mãi, đi đến bách hoa trước mặt, bình tĩnh nói: "Ta cảnh cáo ngươi, nếu còn có lần sau nhất định kiêu ngươi thủ cấp, kéo xuống đình trượng một trăm răn đe."

Bách hoa đẩu càng phát ra lợi hại, Thốn Tâm chỉa chỉa Hằng Nga, mệt mỏi nói: "Hôm nay Tây Hải làm cho hai vị thượng thần chế giễu , còn làm phiền tư pháp đại nhân mang Hằng Nga hồi Nguyệt cung, tù cung âm u bất lợi cho dưỡng bệnh."

Long tộc thị vệ mang đi bách hoa sau, tam thái tử nắm Thốn Tâm dẫn đầu ly khai tù cung, Dương Tiễn tựa hồ còn muốn cùng Thốn Tâm nói cái gì đó, nàng đã muốn biến mất tại trước mắt. U Vân vỗ nhẹ bờ vai của hắn, an ủi nói: "Tam công chúa, sợ là mệt mỏi, vừa rồi này vừa ra vô luận phát sinh tại ai trên người cũng không hội cao hứng."

Dương Tiễn hít một tiếng, một lát mới nói nói: "Nàng vẫn như cũ cảm thấy ta sẽ không nói, không có duy hộ nàng, chính là rất nhiều thời điểm nàng cũng là cái rất khó làm cho người ta duy hộ nhân."

U Vân bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười, "Chân Quân có đôi khi tưởng nhiều lắm, hôm nay bách hoa rõ ràng tưởng muốn hãm hại tam công chúa, y mạch tượng xem Hằng Nga hôm nay buổi sáng cũng chính là đến tù cung phía trước hẳn là đã muốn ăn xong độc, sẽ chờ tại tù cung độc phát ra, các nàng một lòng nhận định nếu là tam công chúa hại Hằng Nga, Chân Quân nhất định sẽ thay Hằng Nga xuất đầu, đem tam công chúa biếm ra tam giới ở ngoài, kể từ đó Chân Quân cùng Hằng Nga chuyện sẽ gặp nước chảy thành sông, đây là các nàng quá mức cho cuồng vọng, việc này đổi làm tam thái tử trực tiếp đem bách hoa kéo ra ngoài chém liền xong rồi, nhưng đại nhân sẽ từ trên xuống dưới cân nhắc luôn mãi, lo lắng chứa nhiều, có đôi khi nghĩ đến nhiều là chuyện tốt, nhưng có đôi khi tưởng nhiều lắm liền vị tất là chuyện tốt, dễ dàng làm cho người ta hiểu lầm, cảm thấy ngươi không yên lòng, tam công chúa cố nhiên băng tuyết thông minh, lại vị tất có chúng ta xem như vậy thông thấu."

"Thiếu Thiên Quân này buổi nói chuyện thật sự là rẽ mây nhìn trời."

U Vân mỉm cười cười nói: "Kỳ thật tam giới đều nói Hằng Nga trưởng xinh đẹp, ta xem cũng cứ như vậy thôi, Chân Quân nói đi?"

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt lạnh lùng, qua thật lâu sau mới nói nói: "Trưởng được không xem kỳ thật cho tới bây giờ đều không trọng yếu."

, Chương 7:

( lục ) say rượu sau, ngươi còn nhớ rõ ai

"Công chúa, đừng uống nữa. . . Công chúa, ngài cả đêm đã muốn uống lên lục đàn , thật sự không tốt uống nữa. . ."

Thốn Tâm ôm lấy vò rượu tại hải quỳ dưới tàng cây ngồi, ngẩng đầu nhìn trước mắt tới khuyên rượu chứa nhiều lính tôm tướng cua, đầu ngón tay vãn hoa, niệm cái quyết, liên can lính tôm tướng cua đều bị hết thảy nhưng hồi tù cung hậu viện choáng váng ngủ đi qua.

Đáy biển quỳ lâm ở chỗ sâu trong một mảnh tối đen, Thốn Tâm điểm trản quang minh đăng, bắt tại chi đầu, màu bạc yên tĩnh giống như ánh trăng chiếu vào đại phiến đại phiến xanh thẫm hải quỳ trên cây, Thốn Tâm nằm thẳng tại thật dày hải quỳ thụ lá rụng trung, vò rượu liền ngừng giữa không trung, vi tà cái góc độ, nhưỡng mấy trăm năm hoa đào rượu liền tan mất của nàng trong lời nói, tản ra đen như mực sắc tóc dài cúi cho mặt, mắt hạnh hơi hơi bắt đầu sương mù, cả người theo trong khung bắt đầu nóng nóng bỏng.

Thất trăm năm sau lại gặp lại thì ra cũng bất quá liền là như thế này một cái kết quả, năm đó rời đi Quán Giang khẩu ngày nào đó hắn nhìn chính mình bộ dáng tràn ngập đau lòng, nay vẫn là giống nhau, nghĩ đến đây Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy rượu vẫn như cũ nhưỡng quá ít, túy chết mới tốt.

"Tam công chúa. . ."

Thốn Tâm bán mở to mắt, quần áo mặc sắc áo dài đứng ở chính mình trước mặt.

"Dương Tiễn. . . Ngươi không mang theo Hằng Nga hồi Nguyệt cung đến ta nơi này làm cái gì. . . Ta nơi này cũng không có đông lạnh đỉnh ô long hầu hạ ngươi."

Thốn Tâm bán khởi động thân thể, người nọ phủ □ kháo đắc cận chóp mũi vừa mới dán tại của nàng hai má vừa, mùi thơm ngát bốn phía, mông lung bên trong hé ra mặt nhưng lại cực kỳ giống Dương Tiễn, chính là tựa hồ so với Dương Tiễn càng tuấn mỹ như ngọc.

"Tam công chúa, U Vân là đặc biệt hướng công chúa chào từ biệt , ngày mai sáng sớm U Vân liền phải về U Minh ty ."

Thốn Tâm hạp thượng ánh mắt, ngón tay nhất dắt, vò rượu liền kích động tiến lên tay nàng tâm, chụp Khai Phong ấn, ẩm mấy khẩu, bất giác cười nói: "Chân Quân đại nhân phải đi, còn cần đến tù cung hướng ta chào từ biệt, nói đùa đi."

"Tam công chúa, ngươi say, không ngại làm cho U Vân đưa ngươi trở về."

Thốn Tâm vươn tay, lạnh như băng đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn của hắn mặt, nàng ngày tư đêm tưởng kia khuôn mặt, còn cùng từ trước giống nhau xinh đẹp kinh người."Dương Tiễn, ngươi vì sao muốn bảo ta tam công chúa, ta là Thốn Tâm a, ngươi đã nói hội cả đời hảo hảo chiếu cố ta, khả kết quả đâu ngươi thành tư pháp thiên thần mà ta bị đuổi ra Quán Giang khẩu thành tam giới chê cười, ngươi đã nói sẽ đến tiếp ta ra Tây Hải, khả cuối cùng đâu ta suốt đợi thất trăm năm, mà ngươi một lần đều không có đến xem qua ta. Vì ngươi ta phản bội Tây Hải, vì ngươi ta xúc phạm thiên luật, vì ngươi ta bị cấm chừng tại đây tù cung bên trong vĩnh không thấy thiên nhật, này đó đều không sao cả, năm đó ta nhưng mà là nhìn trông mong yêu ngươi, tâm tâm niệm niệm thầm nghĩ đem chính mình giao cho ngươi, hy vọng ngươi có thể cả đời rất tốt với ta, khả kết quả đâu, thất trăm năm ngươi chưa từng đến xem qua ta."

"Thốn Tâm, " người nọ lãm khởi của nàng thắt lưng, loát khai của nàng ngạch phát, Thốn Tâm trắng như tuyết cánh tay liền lộ ở tại bên ngoài, chỉ nhìn thấy một đôi sáng ngời ánh mắt thật sâu nhìn chính mình.

"Dương Tiễn, chúng ta thất trăm năm không thấy, mà ngươi thấy ta câu đầu tiên nói đó là vì người khác cầu tình, rõ ràng là các nàng biến đổi pháp đến khi dễ ta, vì sao ta làm cái gì đều là sai , ra Tây Hải là sai, ở lại tù cung cũng là sai lầm."

"Thốn Tâm. . ."

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy chính mình bị toàn bộ ôm vào trong lòng, là bất đồng cho lạnh như băng tù cung ấm áp, đại phiến đại phiến đầm nước ẩm ướt của nàng ánh mắt, nàng bỗng nhiên một ngụm dùng sức hung hăng cắn tại U Vân trên vai, U Vân ngón tay dắt ở của nàng tóc dài, sau này nhẹ nhàng nhất xả, liền thấy của nàng ánh mắt, tràn ngập hận, tràn ngập yêu, càng nhiều cũng là mông lung như yên.

"Dương Tiễn, ta thực hận lúc trước vì sao muốn cứu ngươi, về sau ta không bao giờ nữa hội cứu bất luận kẻ nào ."

U Vân bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười, "Ai nói , ngươi Thốn Tâm đáy lòng thuần lương, nhìn đến nên cứu vẫn như cũ hội cứu, có lẽ lần sau liền gặp được một cái tri ân báo đáp cũng khó nói."

Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn, nước mắt một giọt một giọt theo hốc mắt trung chậm rãi rơi xuống đi ra, "Ta nếu không tưởng cứu bất luận kẻ nào , ta chỉ tưởng có người đến cứu cứu ta."

Của nàng nước mắt cứ như vậy chạm đến U Vân đáy lòng chỗ sâu nhất mềm mại, hắn nhẹ nhàng xoa xoa đầu nàng, đem khóc làm một đoàn Thốn Tâm ôm vào trong lòng, do dự một lát mới nhẹ giọng an ủi nói: "Tốt lắm, tốt lắm, không có việc gì , Thốn Tâm nhất ngoan ."

Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, ném xuống vò rượu, phiên thủ biến ra một phen đoản nhận các tại của hắn gáy thượng: "Ngươi rốt cuộc có phải hay không Dương Tiễn, hắn chưa bao giờ hội như vậy ôn nhu đồng ta nói chuyện, trước kia sẽ không hiện tại liền lại càng không hội ."

U Vân thanh âm ôn nhu đến cực hạn, "Bản quân hảo tâm an ủi công chúa, công chúa như thế nào có thể trở mặt so với phiên thư còn nhanh?"

Thốn Tâm dắt dắt khóe miệng, nước mắt không tiếng động giọt tại bên môi, im lặng một lát, thấp giọng nói: "Dương Tiễn, này thất trăm năm, ta là đem nước mắt gây thành rượu, ngươi có biết hay không?"

U Vân trong lòng không hiểu đau một chút, mâu sắc trầm trọng, nói: "Ta biết rất đau, nhưng chỉ muốn ngươi có thể chịu ở, thống khổ tổng hội đi qua ."

Đi qua. . . Thất trăm năm chưa từng đi qua, tiếp qua thất trăm năm có thể đi qua sao. . .

Thốn Tâm bộ dạng phục tùng cười khẽ vài tiếng, bất giác lắc đầu, buông ra trong tay đoản nhận, quang minh đăng màu bạc vầng sáng ánh mặt nàng giáp càng phát ra tái nhợt, U Vân hít một tiếng một tay lấy nàng lao khởi, niệm cái Hành Vân quyết liền phi trở lại tù cung bên trong, xa xa nhìn lại một mảnh tối đen.

U Vân nhẹ nhàng thổi khẩu khí, toàn bộ tù cung dần dần lượng lên, đẩy ra tẩm điện đại môn, U Vân biện phương hướng đi vào nội thất, đầy thất nhưng lại phủ kín các loại nhan sắc san hô hoa, nở rộ héo rũ .

Thốn Tâm dắt của hắn tay áo, tại phòng bên trong vẽ nửa viên, thất thanh cười nói: "Từ đến đây này tù cung, hàng năm ta đều đã theo san hô hoa trong biển hiệt một đóa trở về, nơi này có suốt thất trăm ba mươi đóa, ta ở trong này đã muốn ở thất trăm ba mươi năm."

"Thốn Tâm. . ." U Vân nhìn nàng, bay nhanh tại nàng mi tâm khinh nhẹ một chút, Thốn Tâm liền hôn đã ngủ, U Vân đem nàng nhẹ nhàng bỏ vào tháp trung, đi ra tẩm điện, hậu viện bên trong chỉ có mấy khỏa che trời hải quỳ thụ, lá rụng chậm rãi bay tới trong viện, đứng hồi lâu, U Vân mới rời đi Tây Hải tù cung.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: Thốn Tâm thực tang tâm ~~~~

, Chương 8:

( thất ) thất trăm năm sau lại một đạo thánh chỉ

Tù cung bên trong trừ bỏ nhưỡng rượu, uống rượu, cùng với ngẫu nhiên thương cảm một chút ở ngoài, Thốn Tâm duy nhất có thể làm thả chủ động nguyện ý làm chuyện đó là ngồi vây quanh một vòng chơi mạt chược, tam thái tử từng còn thật sự đề nghị nàng làm một ít khỏe mạnh hoạt động, so với nói thành thành thật thật rèn luyện thân thể.

Đáng tiếc Thốn Tâm chỉ cần nhất tưởng đến tại tù cung hậu viện vòng vòng chạy bộ liền cảm thấy thực hàn phi thường hàn, nhưng tam thái tử cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều đã tiến đến đốc xúc nàng làm này đó tương đương chuyện nhàm chán, hơn nữa nếu làm cho hắn nhìn đến chính mình ở trong này ngày tiếp nối đêm trúc tứ phương thành, nhất định hội một hơi trực tiếp đem nàng cùng với tù cung cùng với tù trong cung sở hữu tương quan nhân chờ tất cả đều diệt.

Tây Hải tam thái tử tự nhận là tứ hải bên trong bộ dáng nhất văn nhã , nhưng tam thái tử làm việc lại một chút cũng không văn nhã, bốn trăm năm trước khiếp sợ tam giới vạn thần chi chiến trung tam thái tử một trận chiến thành danh, năm đó Đông Hải thuỷ quân đem mấy vạn chi chúng yêu tộc dư bộ vây quanh ở hải đảo phía trên, đáng tiếc yêu tộc cực kỳ ương ngạnh, Đông Hải thuỷ quân thủy chung lâu công không dưới, mắt thấy vây công sẽ biến thành bị vây , Đông Hải thuỷ quân cao thấp sĩ khí không phấn chấn, tình thế dao động. Đông Hải nhị thái tử hướng Tây Hải tam thái tử cấp tốc cầu viện, Ngao Ngọc ngay cả bôn ba ngày ba đêm đến sau, hai lời chưa nói, giơ tay chém xuống, đem lui về phía sau thuỷ quân binh lính trực tiếp liền chém, lập tức thuỷ quân cao thấp lập tức lộ ra hoảng sợ sắc, đao phong lấy máu tam thái tử chỉ nói một câu nói, "Lui về phía sau giả, giết không cần hỏi, mà dẫn đầu đánh hạ hải đảo giả, thưởng trân châu trăm đấu." Nghe được nửa câu đầu mắt lộ hoảng sợ thuỷ quân tại sau khi nghe được nửa câu, ánh mắt lập tức biến thành màu vàng, vì thế cuối cùng chỉ tốn một ngày công phu hải đảo liền bị phá được, mà như vậy chiến tích tại lề mề vạn thần chi chiến trung đối với tam thái tử chỉ thuộc loại thưa thớt bình thường.

Tây Hải nguyên bản là tứ hải yếu nhất nhất phương hải vực, nhưng tại tam thái tử đương gia sau, tăng mạnh thuỷ quân kiến thiết, nhưng mà ngắn ngủn hai trăm trong năm tây nước biển vực trong vòng lại vô yêu tộc thường lui tới, Tây Hải đã muốn thành tứ hải trung mạnh nhất một chi, ngay cả Thiên đình đều biết nói tứ hải ra cái gì yêu nghiệt chỉ cần phái Tây Hải tam thái tử xuất chinh nhất định có thể làm ít công to.

Vẫn biết tam thái tử văn nhã bề ngoài hạ có một viên bưu hãn tâm, cho nên Thốn Tâm mỗi lần nhìn đến hắn nội tâm còn là có chút tiểu sợ hãi , này cũng là vì sao làm tam thái tử đi vào tù cung tẩm điện khi, nàng chính vội vàng đem mạt chược bài tàng tiến cái bàn dưới, thả tàng tương đương vất vả.

"Đừng ẩn dấu. . ." Tam thái tử vẫn là một thân màu trắng áo dài, tóc dài vãn khởi, ngọc quan thượng tương ngàn năm trân châu, xa xa nhìn lại mày kiếm mắt sáng trên mặt không chút biểu tình.

Thốn Tâm bao nhiêu có chút chột dạ, hai tròng mắt vừa chuyển, phân phó Minh Nguyệt đem nguyên bản chính mình lưu trữ ăn khuya trân châu thịt viên lấy ra nữa cấp tam thái tử, chính là tam thái tử tại ghế trên ngồi thật lâu, cũng không nói nói, cũng không con mắt xem kia bát trân châu thịt viên, cái này Thốn Tâm càng phát ra chột dạ .

"Tam ca. . . Ngươi có khỏe không?"

Tam thái tử thâm hít một hơi thật sâu, theo trong lòng dắt ra một quyển màu vàng quyển trục, thản nhiên nói: "Nhận được nhớ thương, Tam ca rất tốt, nay không tốt lắm nhân là ngươi."

Thốn Tâm từ lần trước nhận được thánh chỉ bị cùng cách sau nhìn đến thánh chỉ còn có tâm lý chướng ngại, đẩu run run tác tiếp nhận thánh chỉ buổi sáng nói không ra lời.

Tam thái tử cười lạnh một tiếng, "Nói a, bình thường không phải thực có thể nói sao?"

Thân đầu một đao lui đầu một đao, Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ mở ra thánh chỉ, thật sâu cảm thấy chính mình đang cầm hảo so với một cái hỏa dược dũng, chiến run rẩy thì thầm: "Tây Hải Thốn Tâm thất trăm năm phía trước mặc dù phạm thiên luật bị cấm Tây Hải, nhưng niệm nhữ lúc trước không, thả nhiều năm bị tù đã thục này tội, trẫm hỉ nghe thấy Tây Hải Thốn Tâm nhiều năm qua thận trọng từ lời nói đến việc làm, hiếu kính cha mẹ, có yêu huynh trưởng, quan tâm tứ hải. Hiện tại niệm nhữ phẩm hạnh thậm giai, phong làm U Minh ty nữ, ngay hôm đó hạ U Minh ty một lần nữa tu hành. . ."

"Chính là cho ngươi thu thập bao vây nhanh chóng đi U Minh ty đưa tin, hảo hảo tu hành, nói không chừng qua hai năm có năng lực lấy được tiên cốt, trở về long tịch. . ."

Thốn Tâm lặp lại lại nhìn một lần thánh chỉ, cả người run lên run lên, nổi da gà rớt nhất , "Chậc chậc, ta bao lâu nhiều như vậy ưu điểm ?"

Tam thái tử nhịn không được cả giận nói: "Coi trọng điểm, người ta hiện tại muốn ngươi đi U Minh ty, tại âm u thượng thần thủ hạ làm người hầu, ngươi là nguyện ý vẫn là không muốn."

Thốn Tâm vừa rồi còn chột dạ, hiện tại rõ ràng tốt lắm rất nhiều, "Tư nữ không phải là U Minh ty thần nữ sao, Tam ca, ngươi cho phép âm u thượng thần cái gì ưu việt, trăm ngày yến không vài ngày ta Thốn Tâm liền theo tù nữ biến thần nữ , như vậy trăm ngày yến về sau không có việc gì nhiều lúc lắc, chỉ kiếm không bồi a."

Tam thái tử trên trán di động một tầng hãn, "Thốn Tâm, Tam ca chính là tưởng nhắc nhở ngươi U Minh ty không thể so Tây Hải, âm u thượng thần cũng không so với Tam ca."

Thốn Tâm mặc dù chưa bao giờ đi qua U Minh ty, nhưng có thể rời đi Tây Hải tù cung luôn nhất kiện đáng giá thả pháo chúc mừng chuyện.

Tam thái tử lời nói thấm thía, mà Thốn Tâm đối đạo thánh chỉ này cũng rất điểm ý tưởng, còn thật sự nói: "Tam ca, nếu ta nghĩ trọng lấy được long tịch nhất định phải đi U Minh ty, này kỳ thật cũng không tính rất tệ, lui từng bước giảng tổng so với đi Thiên đình cường. Chính là chờ ta đi U Minh ty sau, ngươi nhất định nhớ rõ thiếu thú vài cái tẩu tử, hiện tại bảy hơn nữa ta vừa vặn đánh hai vòng mạt chược, lại nhiều hai cái liền thấu không đồng đều ."

Tam thái tử phù ngạch thật dài thở dài, đi đến Thốn Tâm trước mặt, nại ở tính tình thay nàng để ý tề vạt áo, "Đi U Minh ty sau, Tam ca được không nhất định hội thường thường nhìn ngươi, ngươi cũng đừng luôn tiểu hài tử tính tình, lấy việc đừng cậy mạnh, mấu chốt là nhìn đến có chút nhân cách xa một chút."

Thốn Tâm tự nhiên biết tam thái tử nói có chút nhân là chỉ ai, bất giác thu hồi tươi cười, phản cầm tam thái tử thủ, ôn nhu nói: "Tam ca cũng yên tâm, chờ Thốn Tâm trọng lấy được long tịch, nhất định hồi Tây Hải đồng Tam ca đoàn tụ."

Tam thái tử khóe miệng ngoéo một cái, miễn cưỡng lộ ra cái tươi cười, dắt Thốn Tâm thủ đi đến trang điểm trước đài, nhìn nàng chậm rãi ngồi xuống, gương đồng trung liền chiếu ra của nàng dung mạo, trắng như tuyết hé ra mặt minh diễm động lòng người, tam thái tử cầm lấy ngọc thạch lược, thay nàng buông ra búi tóc, một bên sơ một bên nhẹ nhàng hỏi: "Thốn Tâm, mấy năm nay ngươi còn muốn hắn sao?"

"Không có, không có, này sự Thốn Tâm đã sớm đã quên." Thốn Tâm nhìn kính trung tam thái tử bộ dáng, vội vàng xua tay, cảm thấy hôm nay tam thái tử nhìn qua so với bình thường tiều tụy không ít.

, Chương 9:

( bát ) đến quên xuyên, đừng quên ta

Tây Hải ở chỗ sâu trong là không thấy được ánh trăng , đêm khuya, Thốn Tâm lại điểm khởi quang minh đăng, thản nhiên hào quang bao phủ của nàng váy cư, thời gian liền giống như một chiếc mất khống xe ngựa, vội vàng việc việc bỗng nhiên trong lúc đó liền đến hôm nay. Ngày có khi qua rất chậm, tù trong cung một ngày lại một ngày gian nan đến mức tận cùng, nhưng làm ngươi lo sợ không yên tỉnh lại thời điểm, thất trăm năm cứ như vậy trôi qua, mà ngay cả một chút nhớ lại đều không có lưu lại.

Một ngàn thất trăm năm phía trước tây bờ biển cứu lên Dương Tiễn, nàng đem Dương Tiễn trở thành tam giới bên trong duy nhất anh hùng đến yêu, mà cuối cùng anh hùng cũng không có giống như thoại bản thượng viết anh hùng như vậy yêu thượng công chúa, hắn cho của nàng đại khái cũng chỉ là một phần hồi báo thôi. Nàng nguyên vốn cũng không qua là cái yêu làm nũng hội tức giận tiểu nữ nhi, thầm nghĩ đối với hắn cười đối với hắn khóc, đáng tiếc nghìn năm qua nàng tưởng đối với làm nũng tức giận người kia chưa bao giờ từng để ý tới qua nàng, cho nên cuối cùng làm nũng biến thành bệnh tâm thần, nay nhớ lại đứng lên nhưng mà là cái chê cười.

"Công chúa, đêm đã khuya, sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi đi." Minh Nguyệt nói ra đèn lồng đi đến bên người nàng, ánh đỏ Thốn Tâm mặt.

"Ngươi trước đi xuống đi, ta nghĩ lại đứng hội."

Minh Nguyệt có chút không tha, có chút thương cảm, nhưng là thực bất đắc dĩ, biến mất ánh nến đi ra tù cung hậu viện. Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn cao treo cao tại giữa không trung quang minh đăng, nguyên tưởng rằng cả đời cũng không tất đi ra này tù cung, không nghĩ tới một đạo thánh chỉ ngày mai liền lại phải rời khỏi Tây Hải. Quên xuyên hà, ngàn năm xá, nhân diện không nhìn được đồ nề hà, U Minh ty truyền thuyết là tam giới nhất lãnh địa phương, có lẽ hội so với tù cung lạnh hơn, có lẽ hội so với Quán Giang khẩu không có Dương Tiễn Dương phủ lạnh hơn.

Nghĩ đến đây, Thốn Tâm nhịn không được dắt vò rượu, này thất trăm năm nàng qua thật là có chút oan uổng, nên quên giống nhau cũng chưa quên, mà không nên quên lại mọi thứ đều trong lòng đầu.

Quang minh đăng không hiểu lóe lóe, kinh khởi đại phiến đáy biển màu điệp, ngũ sắc sặc sỡ bốn phía mà đi, của nàng hai tròng mắt sáng ngời, mạnh mẽ xoay người, thất trăm năm chưa từng gặp thân ảnh cứ như vậy im lặng đứng ở của hắn trước mặt, màu lam áo dài, huyền sắc vạt áo, tóc dài như nước, mâu sắc như tinh, lượng thẩm nhân.

Nếu là không có này tranh chấp, nếu là không có này hiểu lầm, hắn có thể hay không vẫn là trượng phu của nàng, nàng từng có được như vậy hoàn mỹ một cái gia, yêu phụ mẫu nàng, đau của nàng huynh trưởng, ngạo thị tam giới trượng phu, khả vì sao hội biến thành hôm nay cái dạng này, đại khái đây là nhân sinh đi, hỉ nộ ái ố, thay đổi thất thường nghĩ đến khiến cho nhân sinh hận.

Thốn Tâm trong lòng mặc nhất mặc, thu liễm tâm tình, lướt qua Dương Tiễn trước mắt vẫn là một mảnh tối đen yên tĩnh đáy biển, "Thốn Tâm không biết Chân Quân đại nhân đường xa mà đến, chưa kịp xa nghênh mong rằng đại nhân thứ lỗi." Thốn Tâm biết chính mình không nên nói như vậy, cũng biết nói như vậy nói chỉ biết chọc giận hắn, nhưng nàng thật sự không biết nên cùng hắn nói cái gì đó.

"Thốn Tâm," Dương Tiễn sắc mặt quả nhiên trầm xuống, qua thật lâu sau mới niệm ra này hai chữ.

Mở ra đàn phong, Thốn Tâm vừa định ẩm hạ, cũng không tưởng một trận không hiểu gió nhẹ phất khởi của nàng màu tím ống tay áo, lấy lại tinh thần khi vò rượu đã phi tiến Dương Tiễn trong tay, phiên thủ quăng ngã dập nát, hắn ánh mắt có chút âm trầm, một lát mới cực đạm nói: "Rượu nhiều thương thân, vẫn là uống ít cho thỏa đáng."

Thốn Tâm vốn định nói, túy chết cũng tốt hơn tại đây yên tĩnh đáy biển ngày đêm vô thanh vô tức còn sống, nhưng nói đến bên miệng lại biến thành, "Không dám làm phiền Chân Quân quan tâm."

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi này lại là làm gì."

Thốn Tâm xoay người, đem quần áo màu tím bóng dáng đối với Dương Tiễn, quang minh đăng ngân quang chiếu vào của nàng tóc dài thượng, nhiều màu hải điệp tê tại của nàng đầu vai, "Chân Quân đại nhân khả đem Hằng Nga tiên tử đuổi về Nguyệt cung ?"

Dương Tiễn hít một tiếng, "Tù trong cung độc nhưng mà là bách hoa nghĩ ra một hồi trò khôi hài, mong rằng ngươi không cần để ở trong lòng."

Thốn Tâm cười khẽ một tiếng, "Chân Quân đại nhân nói nở nụ cười, Thốn Tâm sinh tử cũng bất quá là thật quân một câu chuyện, đại nhân cần gì phải giải thích."

Đại khái bởi vì không khí thật sự quá mức áp lực, Dương Tiễn hít một hơi thật sâu, "Thốn Tâm, ta không phải ý tứ này."

Dương Tiễn đều không phải là không am hiểu giải thích, mà là hắn hướng đến khinh thường cởi thích, không nghĩ thời gian lâu thật sự tưởng giải thích một việc thời điểm lại hội cảm thấy vô lực.

"Chân Quân đại nhân nếu là vì bách hoa Hằng Nga một chuyện đến tù cung tìm Thốn Tâm, thật sự đại cũng không tất."

Dương Tiễn cúi mâu nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ta lần này tới là đến xem của ngươi, ta từng nói qua muốn đích thân tiếp ngươi ra Tây Hải."

Tiếng cười cực khinh quá ngắn, tại yên tĩnh biển sâu lại hiển càng phát ra rõ ràng, "Thất trăm năm ngươi chưa từng đến xem qua ta, nay ta phải rời khỏi Tây Hải đi U Minh ty, ngươi ngược lại tới đón ta ."

"Thốn Tâm, này thất trăm năm ta cũng không phải. . ."

Thốn Tâm thanh âm một chút mệt mỏi xuống dưới, "Quên đi, đều trôi qua, kỳ thật thất trăm năm cũng không tính lâu lắm."

Nói xong, Thốn Tâm xoay người tưởng hồi tẩm điện, vừa mới cùng Dương Tiễn lau vai, Dương Tiễn đưa tay cầm tay nàng cổ tay, Thốn Tâm như bị châm chập đến bình thường, sau này co rụt lại, Dương Tiễn chỉ phải bất đắc dĩ buông ra.

"Lúc trước là ngươi cứu Dương Tiễn ra Nhược Thuỷ, ngày mai ngươi muốn đi U Minh ty Dương Tiễn tặng ngươi Cửu Trọng Thiên ngọc bài."

Dương Tiễn bàn tay vừa lật, lòng bàn tay bên trong liền hơn một khối nạm vàng ngọc bài, tuyên có khắc thông thiên hành lệnh bốn chữ to, Thốn Tâm trong lòng âm thầm chấn động, Cửu Trọng Thiên thông hành lệnh bài, nay Dương Tiễn xác thực đã là không gì làm không được .

"Nhiều năm trước Dương Tiễn từng đáp ứng ngươi, chỉ cần có Dương Tiễn tại, trong tam giới khiến ngươi rong ruổi, nay có Thiên đình này khối ngọc bài, vô luận ngươi tưởng đi nơi nào đều có thể đi, tuyệt không ai lại dám ngăn trở."

Dứt lời, đầu ngón tay xoay tròn, ngọc bài liền lọt vào Thốn Tâm trong tay, lộ ra cực đạm thanh sắc quang mang, còn giữ trong tay hắn dư có ấm áp, "Đa tạ Chân Quân hảo ý, Thốn Tâm tâm lĩnh , nhưng hôm nay Thốn Tâm làm sao cũng không muốn đi, này ngọc bài quá mức quý trọng. . ."

Dương Tiễn ngắt lời nói: "Ngọc bài nếu cho ngươi, ngươi nếu không nghĩ muốn đại có thể ném, nhưng Dương Tiễn tuyệt không hội thu hồi."

Thốn Tâm nhẹ giọng cười nói: "Tư pháp thiên thần đại khả đem ngọc bài tặng cho Hằng Nga tiên tử, nàng chắc chắn cảm động thêm cảm kích, tuyệt sẽ không giống Thốn Tâm như vậy vô lễ ."

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu, nhìn Thốn Tâm trắng noãn đến trong suốt sườn mặt, môi mân thành một cái tuyến, "Ngươi xem ngươi lại tức giận, Thốn Tâm, ngươi như thế nào dễ dàng như vậy tức giận ?"

Hai người trong lúc đó bỗng nhiên trầm mặc , tĩnh có chút làm cho người ta sợ hãi, ngay tại sắp hít thở không thông lạnh như băng trung, Dương Tiễn cực khinh nói: "Đi U Minh ty, đến quên xuyên, vô luận phát sinh cái gì đều đừng uống quên xuyên nước, đừng quên ta."

Thốn Tâm mạnh mẽ ngẩng đầu, nhất thời không biết nên như thế nào trả lời, Dương Tiễn ngữ khí vẫn nghe không ra một tia cảm xúc, nhưng Thốn Tâm lại cảm giác không có tới từ một trận bi thương, quên xuyên, thật tốt tên, nhìn hết tầm mắt sơn xuyên, vọng đoạn trường.

, Chương 10:

( cửu ) U Minh ty rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu lãnh

Sáng sớm hôm sau, tây trên biển phương đằng khởi tầng tầng khói trắng, phạm vi mười dặm tự nhân gian nhìn lại chỉ thấy một mảnh sương mù, tam thái tử mang tề của hắn hậu cung tiến đến cấp Thốn Tâm tiễn đưa, nhìn tam thái tử phía sau đứng bảy thướt tha nữ tử tạo thành hậu cung đoàn, Thốn Tâm vẫn là nhịn không được sinh sôi sợ run cả người, mấy trăm năm như cũ không thể thói quen như vậy chậm rãi một cái đội ngũ.

"Thốn Tâm, U Minh ty đường xá xa xôi, nếu không làm cho Tam ca tiễn ngươi một đoạn đường." Hôm nay nhàn hạ, tam thái tử chính là vô cùng đơn giản một cái màu xanh ngọc đái trói chặt tóc dài, màu trắng áo dài màu đen đai lưng, sắc mặt càng phát ra trắng nõn.

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem tam thái tử, nhìn nhìn lại tam thái tử phía sau đứng các màu mỹ nữ, khóe miệng rút trừu, "Không cần không cần , Tam ca cũng việc, cũng đừng tặng."

Tam thái tử dắt tay nàng kéo dài tới bên người, ôn nhu cười nói: "Thốn Tâm cần gì phải cùng Tam ca khách khí."

Không khách khí, không khách khí, một chút không khách khí, chủ yếu là quăng không dậy nổi này nhân.

Thiên tân vạn khổ từ biệt tam thái tử, Thốn Tâm nhắc tới bao vây một đường đằng vân hướng bắc hoang U Minh ty mà đi, thất trăm năm chưa ra Tây Hải, may mắn tứ hải bát hoang, sơn xuyên con sông mặc dù đã trải qua thay đổi triều đại, biến hóa cũng không lớn, vẫn là nhất phái tráng lệ cảnh tượng.

Mấy ngày sau nửa đường trải qua Cửu Hoa Sơn, Thốn Tâm tại đỉnh núi ngừng một lát, mắt thấy tầng tầng mây khói bao phủ hạ mênh mang đại địa, ánh mắt có thể đạt được chỗ tuyết trắng, hồng phong, hạt nham, cỏ xanh, thác nước, kéo dài thành một bộ mỹ đến mức tận cùng sơn nước họa.

Nàng bỗng nhiên nhớ tới thực nhiều năm trước từng có người nói cho nàng, muốn dẫn nàng hướng du Thương Hải mộ Thương Ngô, kia một năm nàng còn thực tuổi trẻ, tại thượng không biết nên như thế nào yêu một người niên kỉ kỷ liền vội vàng việc việc yêu thượng hắn, toàn tâm toàn ý đem toàn bộ tâm tư đều đặt ở này nhân thân thượng, mà khi nàng phát hiện hắn sẽ không bởi vì của nàng cao hứng mà cao hứng, của nàng thương tâm mà thương tâm thời điểm, nàng lại cũng vô pháp vui vẻ đứng lên, lòng của nàng hoàn toàn không trọng .

Nàng theo trong lòng lấy ra ngọc bài, của hắn hơi thở lo lắng sớm biến mất, chỉ còn lại một khối lạnh như băng thuý ngọc, nếu là đem thông thiên lệnh bài theo Cửu Hoa Sơn thượng ném đi, ước chừng hai người từ nay về sau liền khả không thiếu nợ nhau , đáng tiếc là cuối cùng nàng cũng chỉ là ngẫm lại mà thôi, thông thiên lệnh bài khởi là có thể tùy tiện loạn nhưng , hắn lại khởi là có thể dễ dàng quên .

Lại là ba ngày tam đêm một đường hướng bắc, đại lục đã là băng thiên tuyết địa, gió lạnh lạnh thấu xương, như đao phong cát tại của nàng trên mặt, Thốn Tâm thế này mới nhớ tới chính mình nhưng lại đã quên mang chống lạnh quần áo, chỉ phải niệm cái quyết miễn cưỡng ngăn trở gió lạnh, U Minh ty cửa vào thiết lập tại bắc hoang băng hà trung ương, thiết có một tầng kết giới, hà thượng du vẫn là nhân gian, mà qua kết giới đến hà hạ du đó là u Minh hà, nơi này được xưng là tam giới tới hàn nơi U Minh ty.

Đạp băng phóng qua kết giới, u Minh hà một chỗ khác dòng nước chạy chồm không thôi, hoàn toàn cùng một khác sườn ngàn dặm đóng băng đối lập tiên minh, âm u trên sông bay nhất diệp màu đen thuyền con, bán tựa vào bờ sông, đầu thuyền lập đúng là U Minh ty chủ nhân U Vân thượng thần, bạch ngọc ngón tay chấp một cây màu xanh dài sào trúc, bán xanh tại trong nước, thon dài thân hình một thân tối đen cầu áo cừu, mặc bình thường thẳng phát tán tại trong gió, đồng này sâu kín nước sông dung hợp cùng một chỗ, xa xa nhìn lại xem Thốn Tâm không khỏi giật mình ở, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn cũng không biết nên như thế nào dời ánh mắt.

Đứng ở kết giới chỗ, Thốn Tâm dưới chân chạy chồm cuồn cuộn nước sông, vừa mới một loạt tối đen trần nhà ô bùng thuyền chở vong linh tự thượng du mà đến, U Vân liền đứng ở hà bờ bên kia, một đôi cực xinh đẹp ánh mắt cứ như vậy lẳng lặng nhìn nàng, một trận lạnh như băng hàn gió thổi qua, Thốn Tâm không khỏi đánh cái rùng mình, hắn liền hơi hơi nhăn lại mi, đẹp mặt làm cho Thốn Tâm cảm thấy có chút giận sôi.

Đợi cho hơn mười chiến thuyền ô bùng thuyền gắn bó một đường biến mất tại hà kia đoan, U Vân khởi động sào trúc, tiểu thuyền liền khinh phiêu phiêu đãng đến của nàng trước mặt, nhanh nhẹn dừng lại.

"Thượng thần sẽ không là đặc biệt tới đón của ta đi?"

U Vân mỉm cười, tự đầu thuyền cầm lấy nhất kiện màu đen cầu áo cừu đưa cho Thốn Tâm, "U Minh ty lãnh thực, tại hạ sợ cô nương đông lạnh , riêng lúc này chờ cô nương."

"Ta này một đường được rồi có thất tám ngày công phu, thượng thần sẽ không vẫn liền ở chỗ này chờ ta đi."

U Vân cười càng đẹp mắt, "Đương nhiên. . . Sẽ không. . ."

Thốn Tâm: "..."

Thốn Tâm cầu áo cừu phi ở trên người, cười nói: "Thượng thần như thế nào không gọi ta tam công chúa ?"

U Vân cười phiên thủ biến ra một cái nho nhỏ màu xanh vò rượu, "Đến U Minh ty tự nhiên không có tam công chúa, chỉ có Thốn Tâm tư nữ , này vò rượu cho dù tại hạ vì cô nương đón gió tẩy trần ."

Thốn Tâm bước trên thuyền con, hàn gió thổi qua tiểu thuyền nhưng thật ra chút bất động, tiếp nhận vò rượu, nàng nghe nghe, hít một câu, "Đều nói Tây Hải rượu hảo, đến nơi này chỉ cần là này rượu hương liền biết ta tại Tây Hải mấy trăm năm rượu xem như bạch nhưỡng ."

U Vân cười yếu ớt khởi động sào trúc, thuyền con liền dọc theo u Minh hà một đường mà đi, bốn phía thê lương chi cực, chỉ dư âm phong từng trận, đừng nói cùng kim bích huy hoàng Thiên đình so sánh với , liền ngay cả Tây Hải cũng chưa pháp so với.

Sự thật cùng lý tưởng chênh lệch thật sự quá lớn, Thốn Tâm không nói gì, trên đời này thật đúng là không có thảm nhất chỉ có thảm hại hơn, "Thượng thần, là ngươi hướng Thiên đình thỉnh chỉ đưa ta đến U Minh ty ?"

"Đúng vậy."

Thốn Tâm bán mang theo khóc nức nở hỏi: "Vì sao. . ."

"Bản thượng thần chính là muốn dùng sự thật chứng minh cho ngươi xem kém hoặc là không kém đều là muốn có vẻ đi ra , so với ngươi cảm thấy tù cung rất kém cỏi, đợi cho U Minh ty ngươi liền sẽ biết kỳ thật tù cung vẫn là không sai ."

Thốn Tâm: ". . . . ."

Thuyền con lại được rồi một đoạn, trừ bỏ hoang vắng trình độ không thay đổi, còn lại cũng không có gì biến hóa, Thốn Tâm cắn răng nói: "Ta đã biết, ngươi chính là cái lấy đến."

U Vân hơi hơi mở to hai mắt nhìn nàng, "Ngươi nhưng thật ra gan lớn, tứ hải bát hoang cũng liền ngươi dám nói ta âm u thượng thần là phụ quân lấy đến."

Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Bốn vị Thiếu Thiên Quân, trừ ngươi ở ngoài người nào không phải che giàu có nhất nhất có du thủy chức quan, Thiếu Thiên Quân tang bạch trấn thủ đông nam địa giới đất lành, Thiếu Thiên Quân tử vi cư Thiên đình nhậm chức chuyên quản mời khách ăn cơm, Thiếu Thiên Quân Lan Lăng thủ thiên giới Lại bộ quản phong thần thượng thiên, người nào không phải tốt nhất chuyện gì, cố tình là ngươi bị ném tới này việc không ai quản lí U Minh ty, ngươi không phải lấy đến là cái gì?"

U Vân nhẹ nhàng cười, đem sào trúc nhất hoa, thuyền con liền một hàng ngàn dặm mà đi, "Ta nhưng thật ra cảm thấy U Minh ty thực không sai, ít nhất đồ cái im lặng, Thiên đình có cái gì hảo, nhưng mà là nhân gian triều đình thăng cấp bản, cũng không phi chính là ăn ngon một chút, mặc hảo một chút, ở hảo một chút, đấu tranh càng kịch liệt một chút, mà nhân phẩm qui tắc càng thấp một chút thôi."

Thượng thần, ngươi là hay nói giỡn đi, thanh tĩnh. . . Vô nghĩa, không có việc gì ai muốn ý cùng người chết giao tiếp, Thốn Tâm nét mặt tươi cười như hoa, đi đến U Vân bên người, đưa qua vò rượu: "Khó được thượng thần có thể như thế xem khai, Thốn Tâm kính ngươi."

U Vân dừng lại sào trúc, tiếp nhận vò rượu, ẩm bán khẩu, nhất đôi mắt rạng rỡ sinh huy, phản thủ chỉa chỉa phía trước, nhẹ giọng nói: " u Minh hà đến cuối đó là quên xuyên, xuống lần nữa đi còn lại là cầu Nại Hà, cầu Nại Hà giữ là vọng hương đình, chúng ta có thể địa phương cũng chính là nơi đây, nếu tại đi xuống đi sẽ gặp nhập luân hồi."

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, mờ mịt âm trầm hắc nước cuối thực có một đạo đường ranh giới, giới hạn bên kia nước sắc một chút trong suốt đứng lên, cảm thấy còn có thể thấy một tòa tiểu kiều hợp với hà hai sườn, nguyên tới nơi này chính là quên xuyên, truyền thuyết uống lên quên xuyên nước liền khả quên gì chính mình tưởng quên nhân hoặc sự.

Đảo mắt thuyền con liền đứng ở cầu Nại Hà hạ, Thốn Tâm thò người ra vừa thấy, ngàn vạn oan hồn trầm tại đáy sông, U Vân nhẹ nhàng đỡ lấy của nàng vai, nhẹ giọng nói: "Phải cẩn thận, cầu Nại Hà để là quan u hồn địa phương, nếu là ngã xuống, sợ ta cũng khó cứu ngươi."

"U hồn?"

"Bốn trăm năm phía trước kia tràng vạn thần chi chiến, ba cái yêu tộc chi thần bị thần ấn phong tại đây cầu Nại Hà hạ, trọn đời không thể nhập luân hồi."

Thốn Tâm trong lòng hơi hơi có chút phát nhanh, đứng lên miễn cưỡng cười cười, "Chậc chậc, như thế đáng sợ gì đó vẫn là không thấy hảo, tiểu thần nghe nói uống lên quên xuyên nước liền khả đã quên kiếp trước hết thảy, cũng không biết thật hay giả?"

U Vân chấp khởi Thốn Tâm thủ, đằng vân dựng lên, đứng ở cầu Nại Hà thượng, chỉ vào xa xa mờ mịt quên xuyên hà, thản nhiên nói: "Quên xuyên thần nữ liền ở tại cầu Nại Hà vừa, ngươi nếu tưởng quên cái gì đi qua phải đi tìm nàng, nàng có thể đem ngươi tưởng quên này quên, lưu lại ngươi không nghĩ quên này trí nhớ."

Thốn Tâm đứng ở thất khổng cầu Nại Hà thượng, ngẩng đầu một mảnh u ám, xa xa lại là hơn mười ô bùng thuyền chở vong linh mà đến, nhẹ nhàng lập lại một lần, "Tưởng quên cái gì là có thể quên cái gì."

U Vân từ trong tay áo rút ra chiết phiến, cười nói: "Vô luận Thốn Tâm ngươi tưởng quên cái gì, đều có thể quên, đây là U Minh ty, hoan nghênh ngươi tới."

Ngày nào đó, vụ sắc mờ mịt, giữa không trung bay lả tả lạc tuyết mịn, dưới chân là chạy chồm không thôi u Minh hà nước, trong lúc nhất thời bừng tỉnh cách một thế hệ.

, Chương 11:

( mười ) ôn tuyền

Từ khi ra đời tới nay, trừ bỏ Dương Tiễn, có thể cho Thốn Tâm nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối chuyện tình đại khái còn không nhiều lắm, chính là hôm nay Thốn Tâm lại một lần nữa ngây dại.

Âm u thượng thần sở ở địa phương cư nhiên chính là u Minh hà bạn tùy ý đáp khởi mấy gian trúc ốc, đại tuyết bay tán loạn cái đầy toàn bộ nóc nhà, tìm hiểu ngoài cửa sổ đó là sâu không thấy đáy u Minh hà nước, cách đó không xa đó là liên miên không dứt đóng băng đại địa, mà toàn bộ U Minh ty phóng nhãn nhìn lại cũng liền nơi này thoáng có chút khói lửa khí.

U Vân nói cho nàng, U Minh ty đều có đóng quân, bảy đại minh đem phân tam quân cộng lĩnh ngũ vạn quân đội phân biệt trấn thủ tại u Minh hà kết giới lấy bắc, Tây Cương cùng với cầu Nại Hà giữ, đơn giản là thường xuyên sẽ có chút quỷ tộc xông vào U Minh ty cướp đi vong linh, này đây U Vân mới đưa chính mình chỗ ở đặt tại u Minh hà vừa lo trước khỏi hoạ.

Mắt thấy trước mắt một mảnh mênh mang điêu linh chi cảnh, Thốn Tâm bất giác nhớ tới tam thái tử khổng lồ hậu cung đoàn, cùng với của hắn "Tây Hải không chê đại, lão bà chê ít" đợi chút chứa nhiều không nghĩ đến sỉ phản nghĩ đến vinh tuyên ngôn, thật sâu vì U Vân loại này quanh năm suốt tháng cần kiệm tiết kiệm gương cho binh sĩ nhiệt tình yêu thương công tác nhân sinh thái độ cảm thấy kính nể.

Thốn Tâm tại trúc ốc phía trước dạo qua một vòng, cảm thán nói: "Thượng thần, ngươi này phòng ở đơn giản như vậy, cũng không có tiền đình hậu viện, lại càng không là tam tiến tam ra tam thượng tam hạ tiểu nhà cửa, tôn phu nhân không có ý kiến?"

U Vân đứng ở bờ sông, một mảnh màu trắng trong lúc đó của hắn tối đen cầu áo cừu có vẻ hơn nữa chói mắt, khinh khẽ cười nói: "May mắn, U Vân chưa cưới vợ."

Thốn Tâm sùng bái loại tình cảm càng thêm du nhiên nhi sinh, biểu tình túc mục cắn răng còn thật sự nói: "Nhất định phải làm cho tam thái tử đến ngươi nơi này đi thăm đi thăm, hảo gọi hắn trở về sau xấu hổ và giận dữ tự sát."

U Vân tươi cười càng phát ra ấm áp, "Hảo, hiện tại mang ngươi đi xem ngươi ở phòng ở."

Thốn Tâm khó tránh khỏi tràn ngập chờ mong, chính là của nàng chờ mong chỉ duy trì 1 phút liền bị tàn khốc sự thật đả bại, nàng sở ở phòng ở tại ba dặm có hơn Mai Lâm trung, vừa mở ra môn một trận lạnh thấu xương gió lạnh mang theo tuyết liền thẳng tắp nhẹ nhàng lại đây, nàng sợ run cả người chạy nhanh đóng cửa lại, xoay người nhìn U Vân ăn nói khép nép nói: "Thượng thần, ta đã biết, tù cung cũng không phải như vậy kém , ta hiện tại có thể hay không hồi Tây Hải ."

U Vân cười đến càng phát ra động lòng người, Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn không khỏi hội tưởng nếu Dương Tiễn có thể thường thường như vậy cười, hắn tươi cười có thể hay không giống nhau đẹp mặt, giống nhau ấm áp, chỉ tiếc Dương Tiễn trên cơ bản chưa bao giờ cười.

"Đi theo ta. . ."

Lời còn chưa dứt, U Vân đảo mắt biến mất tại của nàng trước mắt, Thốn Tâm chỉ phải đi theo của hắn dấu chân đi vào Mai Lâm ở chỗ sâu trong, đạp băng tuyết thản nhiên mai hương vòng tại thiên địa trong lúc đó, không lâu nhưng lại nhìn đến nhất phương sương khói lượn lờ, lo lắng nghênh diện mà đến, này băng thiên tuyết địa trong lúc đó lại có nhất ao nước chảy ôn tuyền, nóng bỏng nước suối không ngừng chảy nhỏ giọt mà ra.

"Nơi này có tam giới tốt nhất ôn tuyền, nhất làm người ta say mê mơ rượu, có thể nói tiên cảnh, tại hạ đối đãi ngươi không tệ, ngươi nếu như vậy rời đi, làm cho U Vân làm sao mà chịu nổi."

Thốn Tâm bất giác một cái rùng mình, cứng ngắc nói: "Thượng thần thật sự là. . . Quá khách khí."

Tiên cảnh không tiên cảnh thật sự khó mà nói, tổng không thể làm cho ta đem tắm rửa làm cơm ăn đi, vô luận thấy thế nào nơi này đều có chút một đêm trở lại giải phóng phía trước cảm giác.

"Thượng thần, cái kia. . ." Thốn Tâm vừa định mở miệng hỏi U Vân cái gì, lại bị hắn đánh gãy .

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi vốn là Tây Hải tam công chúa, sinh ra long mạch, vừa ra sinh liền vào tiên tịch, chính là thất trăm năm phía trước ngươi nhân phạm vào thiên luật bị tích đi long cốt, bỏ tiên tịch, sở hữu tu vi cũng bị nhất tịnh bỏ, nay nếu tưởng trọng nhập tiên tịch trở về Tây Hải Long Tộc lại lấy được tam công chúa phong hào, sẽ hảo hảo tu luyện, vừa mới này U Minh ty tập tam giới chi linh khí, đối với ngươi tương lai tu luyện tu vi có lợi thật lớn."

"Thượng thần. . ." Thốn Tâm ngừng lại một chút, nói tiếp, "U Vân, cái kia. . ."

U Vân xoay người, đi đến nàng trước mặt, lạnh lạnh cười nói: "Cái gì?"

Của hắn mặt thiếp có chút gần, Thốn Tâm hút khẩu hàn khí, sau một lúc lâu mới nói nói: "Ta. . . Đã quên."

U Vân gợi lên cười, thản nhiên nói: "Ta xem ngươi một đường phong trần, không bằng trước tắm rửa một cái, ta ngay tại u Minh hà vừa chờ ngươi."

Giây lát U Vân liền biến mất ở trong rừng, bừng tỉnh trần yên thổi qua, chỉ còn lại thanh nhã mai hương, Thốn Tâm cởi xuống y bào, cẩn thận đem thông thiên lệnh bài bỏ vào quần áo trung gian, cẩn thận điệp tại bên cạnh ao, chậm rãi dung đi vào, nóng bỏng nước suối dán tại lạnh như băng da thịt thượng, một trận lo lắng tự đáy lòng chảy xuôi mà ra.

Di động cho trong nước, trước mắt là đại phiến đại phiến nở rộ hoa mai, băng tuyết dọc theo chi đầu khe hở mới hạ xuống, hồng bạch lần lượt thay đổi sương khói lượn lờ, Thốn Tâm bất giác nhắm mắt lại. Hồi lâu bên tai truyền đến du dương hồ cầm thanh, theo du dương đến dồn dập, như thần hồn nát thần tính mười mặt mai phục, lại như ngân hà lạc cửu thiên, hoặc dài hoặc đoản hoặc hay là dương, cầm nghệ kỹ càng đến cực hạn, một khúc phá trận tử không khỏi làm cho nàng nhớ lại nhiều năm trước Quán Giang khẩu, Dương Tiễn bắn nhất thủ hảo cầm, nàng chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới lại nghe được như thế rung động lòng người giai điệu nhưng lại sẽ là tại ngàn năm sau, xa tại bắc hoang U Minh ty ôn tuyền bên trong, không thể không cảm thán thế sự hay thay đổi, sống lâu lắm trở nên nhân hoặc là lại càng nhiều, nghĩ đến lại không khỏi làm cho người ta đau lòng.

"Túy bên trong khêu đèn xem kiếm, mộng hồi thổi giác liên doanh. Bát trăm dặm phân dưới trướng chích, năm mươi huyền phiên tái ngoại thanh, sa trường thu điểm binh."

Làn điệu vừa mới đứng ở cao nhất một chút, U Vân ngồi ở u Minh hà bạn thạch thượng, xa xa nhìn lạnh như băng sâu thẳm nước sông, tiếp Thốn Tâm một câu, "Mã làm lư bay nhanh, cung như sét đánh huyền kinh. Giải quyết xong quân vương thiên hạ sự, thắng được sinh đời trước sau danh."

"Phá trận tử, thượng thần hay là có cái gì chí khí chưa thù việc, nói đến Thốn Tâm cũng nghe nghe, nói không tốt ngày nào đó liền vì thượng thần hiểu rõ tâm nguyện." Thốn Tâm nhìn U Vân tươi cười, bất giác cũng lộ ra miệng cười.

"Thế đạo luân hồi, vạn vật đều là giống nhau, thượng thần cũng khó miễn có chút chuyện không như ý." U Vân đứng dậy, phiên thủ hồ cầm liền biến mất ở của hắn lòng bàn tay bên trong, sâu thẳm hà diện thượng không ngừng có ô bùng thuyền liên tiếp đi qua, tái đầy vong linh, hắn không khỏi súc khởi mi chỉ thản nhiên nói: "Nay nhân gian chính trực thay đổi triều đại, oan chết vong hồn làm sao này nhiều, khó tránh khỏi đều mang theo oán khí, hơn nữa tam giới còn sót lại quỷ tộc yêu mỵ tác loạn, này đây U Minh ty gần nhất đặc biệt bất an sinh, ngươi cùng ta cùng nhau đóng tại u Minh hà vừa muốn đặc biệt lưu ý kết giới, tuy có thiên giới phong ấn, nhưng tùy thời khả năng bị đánh vỡ, một khi kết giới phá, sẽ có phàm nhân tự nhân gian lọt vào u Minh hà, ngươi muốn đặc biệt cẩn thận."

"Thượng thần ba ngàn năm đều lưu thủ tại U Minh ty có thể hay không cảm thấy tịch mịch?"

U Vân liễm khởi tươi cười, thản nhiên đáp: "Làm sao có thể, trong lòng có sở ký thác sẽ không hội cảm thấy tịch mịch."

Kia nếu không chỗ nào ký thác, tại đây U Minh ty có thể hay không càng tịch mịch, Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên nhớ tới cái gì đến, "A, ta nghĩ đứng lên ta muốn cùng ngươi nói cái gì ."

"Cái gì?"

"Cái kia phòng ở rất hở , ngươi có thể hay không giúp ta đem cửa cửa sổ phong phong?"

U Vân nhìn kỹ nàng, thất thanh cười nói: "Ngươi hảo hảo cũng là U Minh ty thần nữ, sẽ không hội chính mình niệm cái trốn tránh hàn quyết làm cho phòng ở ấm áp đứng lên?"

, Chương 12:

( mười một ) sinh nhật

Sự thật lại chứng minh ngày nếu là không mặn không nhạt liền qua càng lúc càng nhanh, Thốn Tâm tại U Minh ty nhất ở đó là ba năm, u Minh hà thượng ô bùng thuyền như trước ngày đêm không thôi lui tới, tái vong linh càng ngày càng nhiều, mỗi khi nhìn một thuyền một thuyền nặng trịch linh hồn trải qua, Thốn Tâm hội nghị thường kỳ tưởng này đó vong linh còn có thể quên kiếp này đi vào luân hồi, mà chính mình có năng lực đi nơi nào.

Mai Lâm ở chỗ sâu trong kia phương ôn tuyền nay đã thành vì Thốn Tâm thường xuyên nhất đi địa phương, vào đêm sửa hoàn tâm pháp Thốn Tâm sẽ gặp chìm vào nước suối bên trong, ngẩng đầu phóng nhãn nhìn lại đại tuyết bên trong tinh quang ánh sáng ngọc, khó tránh khỏi hội ức khởi Dương Tiễn nay chỗ thực Quân phủ hay không như cũ đèn đuốc sáng trưng, một đêm bất diệt.

Tam giới nghe đồn Dương Tiễn sớm thay thế thác tháp thiên vương chưởng quản mười vạn thiên binh, một tay chưởng binh, một tay chấp pháp, Dương Tiễn nay nên loại nào hăng hái, Thiên đình phía trên đại khái lại không ai dám đồng Dương Tiễn chống lại, đáng tiếc nàng vẫn chính là U Minh ty trung nho nhỏ thần nữ, quản này nhất phương nho nhỏ u Minh hà.

U Minh ty người ở rất thưa thớt, có khi nhàn đến vô sự nàng sẽ gặp đứng ở U Minh sơn đỉnh, xa xa nhìn phía Tây Hải, ngay từ đầu tam thái tử trừu không đã tới hai lần, vật chất điều kiện quá mức gian khổ hơn nữa đường xá quá mức xa xôi thả tây ngành hàng hải vụ bận rộn, đến năm trước chính là đã tới mấy phong thư, so với nói ngươi gia tẩu tử lại có hỉ , hoặc là Tây Hải hải cương lại đi tây diên mấy trăm dặm, lại hoặc là đại ca ngươi nhị ca lại liên tiếp nạp mấy phòng tiểu thiếp, mỗ phòng tiểu thiếp lại là mỗ phòng tiểu thiếp biểu tỷ muội, này nhất bút lạn trướng xem Thốn Tâm hơi có chút đau đầu.

Dương Tiễn. . . Dương Tiễn nhưng thật ra cũng đã tới hai lần, nhưng đều là vì như vậy như vậy công vụ, Thốn Tâm cáo ốm, suốt ngày ru rú trong nhà, trốn tránh chết sống không chịu gặp, nghĩ rằng gặp được có năng lực nói cái gì đâu, nếu chính là nói chuyện phiếm khí, cái loại này gặp mặt gặp còn không bằng đi tìm chết.

Hai tháng sơ nhị, sắc trời không rõ, một đêm phong tuyết cái ở cửa sổ linh, đến sáng sớm đại tuyết ngừng một lát, thần hi mơ hồ thấu vào nhà trung, lần lượt thay đổi song cửa sổ ảnh ngược trên mặt đất, xa xa truyền đến cực rất nhỏ chuông thanh, Thốn Tâm mở to mắt, bay nhanh nhặt lên đầu giường màu đen áo dài hệ thượng màu trắng đai lưng, tùy tay trói lại mái tóc, vài bước liền đứng ở bờ sông, một trận âm gió thổi qua, hai chiến thuyền tái đầy vong linh ô bùng thuyền liên tiếp đụng cùng một chỗ, vừa mới hoành ngăn ở giữa sông ương.

Mắt thấy đi ở phía trước ô bùng thuyền lắc lắc dục phiên, vong linh sẽ rơi vào giữa sông, Thốn Tâm phiên thủ biến ra ba thước sào trúc, hướng giữa sông nhảy, sương mù trung thổi qua màu đen giống như con bướm văn nhã khởi vũ, toàn một vòng đứng ở ô bùng thuyền đỉnh, sào trúc tự ba thước biến thành trượng dài, xoay người khơi mào một loạt sắp rơi xuống nước vong linh, lại phản thủ khởi động sào trúc, toàn bộ thuyền liền hướng về cầu Nại Hà mà đi.

Trở lại trên bờ, thẳng đến nhìn một loạt sắp xếp ô bùng thuyền liên tiếp mà đi, nàng mới ngáp một cái xoay người tưởng trở về phòng ngủ tiếp cái hấp lại thấy, không ngờ vừa vặn một đầu đánh vào U Vân trên người.

"Mượn qua. . ."

U Vân ung dung chậm rì rì cao thấp đánh giá nàng một phen, cười nói: "Đừng ngủ, rửa mặt chải đầu một chút hôm nay Thiên đình có nhân muốn tới."

Thốn Tâm cong cong hỗn độn tóc dài, "Thiên đình?"

"Thiên đình "

"Thiên đình muốn gặp cũng là gặp thượng thần ngươi, vì sao muốn ta rửa mặt chải đầu cho rằng?"

"Chúng ta U Minh ty trừ bỏ cái kia thần long kiến thủ bất kiến vĩ quên xuyên thần nữ, cũng liền ngươi miễn cưỡng có thể lấy ra tay , trăm ngàn cho rằng cẩn thận một chút."

Thốn Tâm: "..."

"Thiên đình phái người tới làm cái gì?"

"Mỗi giáp Thiên đình sẽ gặp phái người tiến đến lệ đi tuần tra."

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu còn buồn ngủ nhìn U Vân, hắn vẫn như cũ một thân màu đen cầu áo cừu, tóc dài khơi mào nhất thúc dùng ngọc trâm kế khởi, mâu sắc ánh sáng ngọc, "Ta tại long cung sống mấy trăm năm chưa bao giờ gặp qua có Thiên đình đến lệ đi tuần tra, càng chưa nghe nói qua có cái gì mỗi giáp lệ đi tuần tra này cách nói, hay là. . . Liền tra ngươi một cái?"

U Vân thanh âm như cũ mềm nhẹ thực, "Biết. . . Còn không nhanh?"

Chưa kịp giữa trưa, Thiên đình quả nhiên có người đến , đến vẫn là Ngọc đế thân tín thiên đình bỉnh lễ nội thị thiên nô, một đường bát trăm thiên binh tướng tùy, thừa là nhiều màu tường vân bát đài đại kiệu, không thể không nói này thật sự là cái may mắn con số.

U Minh hà bạn chờ đợi thời điểm Thốn Tâm trong lòng không hiểu có một tia ảo tưởng, nếu đến là Dương Tiễn, nàng nên như thế nào cẩn thận nhất cử nhất động, mỗi tiếng nói cử động, rất làm cho hắn nhìn ra mấy năm nay tưởng niệm, cho nên làm sự thật xuất hiện thời điểm nói nàng một chút đều không thất vọng đó là giả .

U Vân đại khái là cảm giác được của nàng biến hóa, thả thấp thanh âm nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ngươi nếu thật sự như vậy tưởng hắn, không bằng qua vài ngày theo ta đi thiên thượng xem hắn?"

Thốn Tâm không có trả lời, nàng nhưng thật ra không phản đối lên trời nhìn hắn này ý tưởng, mà là này ý tưởng nếu biến thành xong việc thực sẽ có rất nhiều không thể mong muốn phiền toái, so với đứng mũi chịu sào chính là gặp mặt sau hai người nói cái gì, nếu tha một vòng vẫn là trở lại nói chuyện phiếm khí cái kia cảnh giới, này dọc theo đường đi thiên chẳng phải là biến thành một truyện cười, mà này một đôi cùng cách thất trăm năm vợ chồng tại Thiên đình nói chuyện phiếm khí chuyện lại rơi vào tay Nguyệt cung, kia chê cười liền không chỉ có chính là cái chê cười, vô cùng có khả năng biến thành bên thứ ba chen chân nghiêm trọng sự kiện, tân thiên luật đã muốn mở ra đến cho phép tình yêu và hôn nhân, nhưng còn không có mở ra đến cho phép bên thứ ba chen chân.

"Không có, không có, Thốn Tâm cảm thấy là thượng thần suy nghĩ nhiều."

U Vân để sát vào nhìn của nàng mặt, cũng là phối hợp, cười nói: "Nếu là không có. . . Vậy tốt nhất ."

Thẳng đến thiên nô khiển nhân đem ngự ban cho điểm tâm hòm lấy ra, Thốn Tâm cúi đầu nhìn thượng trăm cái đỏ đậm tinh mỹ khắc hoa hộp gỗ, giữa không trung lại triển khai một quyển sáng lạn màu vàng thánh chỉ, thế mới biết thì ra hôm nay là U Vân sinh nhật, thượng thần sinh nhật không thể so phàm nhân, mỗi sáu mươi năm mới qua một lần, cho nên mỗi giáp một ngày này Ngọc đế đều đã khiển nhân đưa tới nhất hộp điểm tâm.

Đối với này hộp điểm tâm Thốn Tâm bắt đầu hơi có chút ý tưởng, điểm tâm lại đáng giá cũng chỉ là điểm tâm, Thiên đình ngàn dặm xa xôi phái người đến tuyên thánh chỉ chúc mừng lại chỉ đưa nhiều thế này nho nhỏ điểm tâm làm hạ lễ phí tổn dự toán khống chế cũng làm thật tốt quá một chút đi.

U Vân lại hiển nhiên không phải nghĩ như vậy , tối thiểu theo vẻ mặt của hắn xem ra, hắn không phải nghĩ như vậy , U Vân tùy tay vẽ cái vòng chi khởi tiên chướng, Thốn Tâm liền trơ mắt nhìn hai người biến mất tại trước mắt.

"Bệ hạ thủy chung đối Thiếu Thiên Quân một phen dẫn hậu ý mong rằng Thiếu Thiên Quân hiểu được."

Hắn đứng ở thâm ám u Minh hà vừa, lông ngỗng giống như đại tuyết thẳng tắp nhẹ nhàng xuống dưới, hắc bạch phân minh phảng phất một bức sơn nước bức hoạ cuộn tròn, "Năm đó bệ hạ lấy nhất hộp điểm tâm ban thưởng chết u đá vân mẫu thân, Ngọc đế nhưng mà là muốn U Vân nhớ kỹ, lúc trước U Vân mệnh là Ngọc đế ban cho, tưởng lấy đi tùy thời đều có thể."

Thiên nô khẽ cười nói: "Thiếu Thiên Quân biết liền tốt nhất , ấn Thiếu Thiên Quân mẫu thân xuất thân, hôm nay Thiếu Thiên Quân khả ở lại U Minh ty làm cái thượng thần đúng là bệ hạ ân đức thể hiện, mong rằng Thiếu Thiên Quân cẩn thận tích phúc."

U Vân thản nhiên đáp: "Nội thị đại nhân đừng quên bản quân thân phận lại thấp kém cũng tốt hơn ngươi chính là cái nô tài."

Thiên nô tươi cười đông lại tại kia một khắc, "Thiên nô không dám, thiên nô tự nhiên là lấy các vị chủ tử làm chủ, sai đâu đánh đó."

U Vân ánh mắt lạnh như băng, thản nhiên cười nói: "Nội thị đại nhân không cần sợ hãi, chỉ cần ngươi ta có thể nhận rõ chính mình thân phận, tam giới chư tiên mới có thể các tư này chức đền đáp Thiên đình."

"Thiếu Thiên Quân giáo huấn là. . ."

U Vân mím môi, tác động ngón tay triệt hồi tiên chướng, lạnh lạnh nói câu: "Thốn Tâm, tiễn khách."

Thiên nô cung thân, một hàng lưu loát đằng vân trở về Thiên đình, đợi hắn đi rồi, Thốn Tâm nhìn U Vân nhắc tới nhất hộp đỏ đậm điểm tâm hộp chậm rãi đi đến u Minh hà vừa, buông lỏng thủ hộp sắt liền tan mất ba đào bên trong đảo mắt chỉ còn lại có một đạo nhợt nhạt sóng gợn, ô bùng thuyền vẫn là ấn tiết tấu tự phương xa mà đến hướng cầu Nại Hà mà đi, liền như mỗi người sinh mệnh theo bắt đầu kia một khắc khởi liền chỉ có thể về phía trước không thể nào thay đổi.

"Ngươi, có khỏe không. . ."

U Vân ấm áp nhấp cái tươi cười, "Yên tâm, rất tốt."

Của hắn tươi cười trước sau như một ấm áp tốt đẹp, khả nàng lại chỉ nhìn thấy hắn trong ánh mắt còn lại lạnh như băng lửa giận, một chút hung hăng cắn nuốt của hắn tâm.

, Chương 13:

( mười hai ) vì sao ta xem ngươi đang cười, lại tổng cảm thấy của ngươi lòng đang rơi lệ?

Hai tháng sơ nhị tối hôm đó, U Minh ty khó được ánh trăng sáng tỏ, U Vân đẩy cửa ra, Thốn Tâm liền êm đẹp lập ở ngoài cửa, đen thùi tóc dài dùng một chi màu bạc trâm gài tóc cao cao kế khởi, tốt đẹp sáng tỏ giống như treo cao ánh trăng, trên tay vững vàng đang cầm một cái khay, bàn trung làm ra vẻ một chén tố mặt.

Hắn giật mình, mạnh mẽ ngẩng đầu, kinh ngạc hỏi, "Ngươi. . . Nấu cho ta ăn ?"

Thốn Tâm nguyên bản còn có chút ngượng ngùng, nay nguyên bản sẽ không nhiều một chút ít thẹn thùng tất cả đều biến thành phẫn nộ, bản khởi mặt: "Không có, nấu đến độc chết của ngươi."

Nàng xoay quá liền tưởng rời đi, trong lòng còn tại oán thầm này băng thiên tuyết địa vật chất điều kiện cực kỳ ác liệt địa phương nấu điểm cơm là cỡ nào không dễ dàng một sự kiện.

U Vân hai bước đứng ở nàng trước mặt, đưa tay tiếp nhận khay, đi nhanh trở lại trong phòng, các ở trên bàn, trống rỗng trong phòng gió lạnh gào thét mà qua, hắn nhưng thật ra ung dung: "Chúng ta Thốn Tâm thần nữ tự tay nấu mặt, đương nhiên không tốt bỏ qua, không ăn bạch không ăn."

Có mì thọ, sinh nhật mới vài phần ý tứ, U Vân đại khái cảm thấy còn chưa đủ tận hứng, theo trong phòng nói ra vài hũ rượu đi ra, cấp Thốn Tâm đổ thượng, hai người liền liền ánh trăng uống lên.

Thốn Tâm gặp U Vân uống rượu quá nhiều ăn mỳ, bất giác tò mò, "Ta nấu rất kém cỏi a, ngươi liền ăn như vậy điểm?"

U Vân cười gượng vài tiếng, "Tuy nói thần tiên bích ngũ cốc không cần thường thường xuống bếp, nhưng nấu cơm có thể kém đến ngươi trình độ này cũng là hiếm thấy."

Thốn Tâm nõn nà giống như bạch ngọc da thịt đằng khởi một tầng màu đỏ, đáng tiếc lửa giận vừa khởi đã bị U Vân một chậu nước hung hăng kiêu diệt, "Khả Thốn Tâm tâm ý tại hạ tâm lĩnh , lại khó ăn bản thượng thần cũng sẽ không ghét bỏ ."

"Hôm nay là ngươi sinh nhật, như thế nào đều không có nhân biết?"

U Vân buông chiếc đũa, uống lên khẩu rượu, cười nói: "Nhưng mà là hư dài quá mấy tuổi có cái gì hảo chúc mừng ."

"Cũng đối, chúng ta đây hôm nay không chúc mừng, chỉ uống rượu."

U Vân nghe xong lời này, thon dài ngón tay chậm rãi chấp khởi chén rượu nâng chén, ánh mắt sáng ngời nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ngày tốt, Minh Nguyệt, món ngon, rượu ngon, làm uống cạn một chén lớn."

Thốn Tâm nhìn bộ dáng của hắn, càng xem càng giống năm đó Quán Giang khẩu Dương Tiễn, kia một năm hắn cũng thực tuổi trẻ, khi hắn cùng hắn tri kỷ bạn tốt cùng một chỗ uống rượu thời điểm đó là cái dạng này, chính là đêm nay U Vân ánh mắt cũng là như vậy thương tâm.

Trong lòng có chút đau, rượu liền ẩm nhanh hơn chút.

Đêm dài ốc giác xếp khởi nhất xấp vò rượu không, Thốn Tâm dẫn theo chút men say, đưa tay chống má, nhìn U Vân, suy nghĩ thật lâu mới từ từ nói: "Vì sao ta xem ngươi đang cười, lại tổng cảm thấy của ngươi lòng đang rơi lệ?"

U Vân tươi cười liễm chợt tắt, thả thấp thanh âm nhìn nàng ôn nhu nói: "Bởi vì ta. . . Đem nước mắt gây thành uống rượu đi xuống."

"Thượng thần có phải hay không cũng từng yêu thượng qua ai?"

U Vân bên môi toàn cái tươi cười, "Bốn trăm năm trước ta rơi vào Tây Hải vực sâu sinh tử chưa biết, có cái cô nương đã cứu ta, nàng cõng ta du ra vạn trượng biển sâu trở lại mặt biển thượng, nàng nói với ta nàng không thể lên bờ làm cho người ta thấy đành phải đem ta ở lại tây bờ biển. Ta không biết nàng trưởng có tính không đẹp mặt, ta chỉ biết là ngày đó nàng hơi hơi nhíu mi bộ dáng ta đại khái cả đời đều quên không được. Ta cũng không biết này có tính không thích, nhưng ta mấy năm nay tổng hội nhớ tới nàng."

Thốn Tâm trong lòng không hiểu một trận hít thở không thông, thiên đầu nhìn U Vân, trên mặt rốt cục dẫn theo một tia cô gái tính trẻ con: "Ngươi có biết hay không, rời đi Quán Giang khẩu ngày đó, hắn dùng một loại thực đặc biệt ánh mắt nhìn ta, một bộ lại đau lòng lại giải thoát bộ dáng, ta thực ước gì ngày đó sẽ chết . Lúc trước ta tràn đầy hoài chờ mong ngàn dặm xa xôi tự Tây Hải đến Quán Giang khẩu gả cho hắn, hắn lại tại thành thân hôm đó chạy tới Nam Thiên môn cứu người, thành thân ngày kế chạy tới tây kỳ, nhất đẳng chính là thật nhiều năm, thật vất vả hắn đã trở lại, đảo mắt lại đi rồi, nguyên bản ta nghĩ , ta thương hắn, có thể không liên quan chuyện của hắn, thẳng đến có một ngày ta ở trong sân thấy hắn nhìn Nguyệt cung cái loại này vẻ mặt, mới hiểu được yêu luôn phải có đáp lại mới được."

U Vân mang theo tươi cười, đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng điểm điểm của nàng mi tâm, "Ngươi là cái bốc đồng tiểu cô nương. . ."

Thốn Tâm môi mân thành một cái tuyến, U Vân nói tiếp: "Cũng là cái tâm địa thiện lương tiểu cô nương."

"Sau lại ta hiểu được cho dù không có Hằng Nga, hắn cũng giống nhau không có khả năng yêu thượng ta, để cho nhân khổ sở là hắn cũng không phải không nghĩ yêu ta, cũng không phải không muốn yêu ta, hắn chính là làm không được yêu thượng ta, vô luận như thế nào cố gắng đều làm không được."

Nghĩ đến, xác thực làm cho người ta thương tâm.

Hắn bỗng nhiên liền buông xuống trong tay chén rượu, ánh mắt nhu hòa nhìn nàng, Thốn Tâm tại không có trải qua qua gì cảm tình thời điểm liền tại tây bờ biển cứu lên Dương Tiễn, từ nay về sau tại nàng trong mắt trong thiên địa liền chỉ còn lại có như vậy một người, nàng theo không biết một người nhìn chính mình âu yếm nhân hẳn là một loại cái dạng gì vẻ mặt, nhưng tối hôm nay U Vân ánh mắt làm cho nàng cảm thấy có một tia không yên bất an.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi nghĩ như vậy niệm hắn, U Vân nhất định giúp ngươi đem hắn tìm trở về."

"Cái gì?" Thốn Tâm hiển nhiên tỉnh ba phần, mặt đỏ hồng , miễn cưỡng khác tìm cái đề tài, "Tối nay có rượu, không bằng thượng thần hồ cầm một khúc đến trợ trợ hứng."

Hắn nhìn của nàng mặt, có chút động tình, "Ngươi tưởng nghe cái gì?"

"Ngươi hội cái gì?"

U Vân thanh âm thấp nhu, "Hội rất nhiều, nhưng thích nhất vẫn là phá trận tử."

"Hảo, vậy phá trận tử, ta cũng thích, thế như chẻ tre, tư thế hào hùng, nhìn qua thực không thích hợp ngươi, nhưng kỳ thật lại hận thích hợp ngươi."

U Vân tỏ vẻ không có nghe biết, Thốn Tâm liền không có nói nữa.

Cầm cung tại huyền thượng đi được bay nhanh, âm cũng là vòng lương ba ngày, thật lâu không dứt, một khúc kết thúc sau trong phòng tĩnh hồi lâu, Thốn Tâm phủ ở trên bàn, buồn ngủ mông lung mơ mơ màng màng nói đến: "Ngươi nhất định yêu thượng qua ai, nếu không của ngươi tươi cười sẽ không như vậy bi thương."

, Chương 14:

( mười bốn ) Nam Đấu tinh quân

Sinh nhật liền như vậy mơ hồ trôi qua, nhiều lần, thế gian đã đến hoa đào nở rộ mùa, Thốn Tâm kháp chỉ tính toán chính mình tại U Minh ty ba năm đến làm thất vô hưu, cuối năm cũng không lấy đến cái gì song lần bổng lộc, vì thế suy nghĩ đồng U Vân thương lượng thương lượng thỉnh vài ngày giả đi thế gian thưởng thưởng hoa đào.

Tới U Vân ngoài phòng, băng thiên tuyết địa bên trong một cái da lông tối đen ánh sáng tiểu sói con hưu một tiếng nhảy đến Thốn Tâm trước mặt, cung khởi lưng nổ tung mao, nhưng thật ra làm cho nàng kinh ngạc cả kinh, xem này tiểu sói con bộ dáng tuy nhỏ, cũng đã mang theo vài phần tiên khí, nghĩ rằng đại khái cũng là người nào thượng thần tòa phía trước ấu thú.

Tiểu sói con vừa rống lên hai tiếng, trong viện liền hơn hai bóng người, ý định ngẩng đầu, bên trái đứng đúng là U Minh ty thượng thần U Vân. Mà bên phải này một thân tiên khí, thân huyền sắc áo dài, dùng liệu là nhất tốt nhất gấm vóc, cảm thấy thêu ám sắc hoa văn, bộ dáng ôn hòa tuấn nhã, tiểu sói con thấy hắn lại là tăng một tiếng lập hồi hắn trước mặt, huyền y Thần Quân vươn tay, tiểu sói con cực nhu thuận đem mặt dán tại tay hắn tâm bên trong, đầu lưỡi khẽ liếm người nọ trong lòng bàn tay.

"Tiểu hoan, ngoan ngoãn , đừng ầm ỹ. . ."

Thanh âm tế nhu, Thốn Tâm sợ run cả người, gặp có ngoại nhân tại chỉ phải thuần thục thu liễm khởi ngày thường tự do tản mạn bộ dáng, nhắc tới váy xoay nhăn nhó niết đi đến U Vân bên người, cung kính được rồi cái lễ, thỉnh cái an, U Vân đại để là cái gặp qua quen mặt , miễn cưỡng bảo trì ở hàng năm đến khuynh đảo tam giới chúng sinh tốt đẹp phong thái, phủ □ ghé vào nàng bên tai nhẹ nhàng nói, "Thực nhìn không ra, thì ra ngươi cũng có thể đi ra cái tiểu thư khuê các bộ dáng."

Thốn Tâm hơi nhếch môi, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, không nghĩ U Vân đã muốn thẳng đứng dậy tử, quét mắt huyền sắc Thần Quân, chính sắc nói: "Ta vừa vặn muốn đi tìm ngươi, vị này là Thiên đình Vô Hoan thượng thần, quan bái Nam Đấu tinh quân, mà hắn trước mặt đó là thần thú tiểu Thiên Lang."

Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ chỉ nghe nói qua tây mới có cái Sirius, chưa bao giờ nghe nói qua có tiểu Thiên Lang, tiểu sói con rõ ràng đối nàng này phản ứng tương đương bất mãn, thử khởi nha tới gần lại đây, Thốn Tâm loan hạ thắt lưng nhìn nó, nét mặt tươi cười như hoa, trong tay biến ra một phen chiết phiến nhẹ nhàng đứng ở đầu của nó đỉnh, thanh âm thanh thúy, "Lại hung, liền đem ngươi nấu ."

Tiểu Thiên Lang lập tức nức nở đứng lên, xoay người lui tại Thượng Quan Vô Hoan bên chân, cọ vài cái, Vô Hoan khẽ vuốt nó vài cái, tiểu Thiên Lang lập tức lại cao hưng lên, lắc lắc thân đánh cái cổn.

Trước mắt xem ra U Minh ty nhưng mà là tới cái khách nhân, như thế nào cũng không phải kiện đại sự, vì thế Thốn Tâm lại rối rắm khởi xin phép xem hoa đào, chỉ nghe thấy U Vân mở miệng nói: "Vô Hoan lần này đến U Minh ty là sự tướng thỉnh, mấy ngày trước đây tinh Quân phủ trung thượng cổ thần thú Đằng Xà không khéo lạc đường , ước chừng là nhớ trần tục đi nhân gian, Vô Hoan sợ thần thú tại nhân gian xông ra mầm tai vạ riêng phía trước tới tìm ta đang đi nhân gian đi một chuyến. Bản quân tưởng hiện nay chính trực nhân gian hoa đào nở rộ là lúc, Thốn Tâm ngươi muốn hay không cùng đi?"

Thốn Tâm nghĩ rằng đánh thần thú hẳn là đồng săn thú là không sai biệt lắm một sự kiện, sớm đi năm tại Quán Giang khẩu Dương Tiễn chết sống đều không muốn mang theo nàng, không nghĩ tới nay đến đây U Minh ty ngay cả địa vị cũng không đồng , nghĩ nghĩ cười đến ngửa tới ngửa lui đứng lên, lữ kém phí toàn báo không nói, nhưng lại có bảo tiêu, loại chuyện tốt này không phải mỗi ngày đều có .

"Nhưng là, chúng ta làm sao mà biết thần thú tại thế gian người nào phương vị?"

Vô Hoan cẩn thận đánh giá hoàn Thốn Tâm, xoay quá nhìn U Vân, mi gian cất giấu cái cười, "Đây là ngươi nhắc tới qua cái kia Tây Hải công chúa?"

U Vân tà phiêu mắt Thượng Quan Vô Hoan không có lên tiếng, ánh mắt có chút lạnh, mà vẻ mặt có chút phức tạp.

"Thốn Tâm thần nữ, bản tinh quân xem này U Minh ty ngày ngày lãnh đòi mạng, không bằng ngươi theo bản quân tiến đến Thiên đình tinh Quân phủ, bản quân nhất định cẩm y ngọc ăn hầu hạ , tuyệt không hội bạc đãi ngươi ."

Thốn Tâm nghĩ rằng phú gia công tử đùa giỡn đàng hoàng con gái nói đại khái chính là loại này tình hình, nay cuối cùng kiến thức cũng coi như không đến không U Minh ty một lần.

"Tinh quân khách khí , chính là nhà của ta Tam ca tính tình không tốt, Thốn Tâm lo lắng này vừa đi Thốn Tâm đổ không có gì, chỉ sợ tinh quân một cái không ổn làm, nửa đời sau đành phải nằm ở trên giường chúa tể nhân gian tướng vị biến thiên ."

Thượng Quan Vô Hoan cười gượng hai tiếng, "Bản quân nhưng mà chỉ đùa một chút."

Thốn Tâm cùng cười gượng hai tiếng, "Tiểu thần cũng là."

U Vân thủy chung bộ dạng phục tùng nhìn Thốn Tâm, thẳng đến lúc này mới đánh gãy: "Tinh quân đã muốn biết thần thú đi phương hướng, chúng ta đi theo hắn đi liền có thể tìm được."

Nhân gian tại phía đông, Thiên đình lục tinh Quân phủ tại phía nam, mà U Minh ty thì tại phương bắc, Thốn Tâm nhất tưởng nếu Nam Đấu tinh quân đã muốn biết Đằng Xà chỗ chính mình đi thì tốt rồi, làm gì ngàn dặm xa xôi tại trên bản đồ họa nửa viên chạy tới bắc hoang đại địa tìm được U Vân lại đang đi nhân gian, này thật sự có chút không hợp tình lý.

Thốn Tâm nhận định phát hiện này tuyệt đối sẽ không là cái tiểu phát hiện, toàn thân lập tức nhiệt huyết sôi trào đứng lên, kéo U Vân chọn cái ly ba vừa yên lặng góc, đem chỉnh sự kiện nói một lần.

"Nam Đấu tinh quân tại Thiên đình cũng là cái nhất lưu thượng thần, hắn không lý do muốn chúng ta giúp hắn đi tróc chính hắn quý phủ thần thú, việc này cần phòng có trá. . ."

U Vân cúi đầu nhìn của nàng nghiêm túc biểu tình, sợ run một lát, thất thanh cười nói: "Thốn Tâm, Đằng Xà đến từ thượng cổ pháp lực cao cường, nhưng thần thú lại thần cũng chỉ là cái thú, hạ đến thế gian khó tránh khỏi không tiếp thu chủ nhân. Vô Hoan tuy là đông cực Thanh Hoa đại đế trưởng tôn, từ nhỏ sẽ cùng chúng ta vài cái Thiếu Thiên Quân cùng nhau tại Thiên đình sửa việc học, nhưng nhất đường học sinh trung liền chúc hắn nhất lười, sửa mấy ngàn năm nói cuối cùng cũng chỉ sửa cái loạn thất bát tao, cũng may Thanh Hoa đại đế nhân duyên đủ hảo lấy nhân tình quan hệ mới làm cho hắn sửa đến cái thần vị. Nay thần thú lạc đường tại Thiên đình thuộc loại trọng tội, cho nên mới tìm ta cùng hắn cùng nhau hạ giới đi tìm."

"Cái kia. . . Tinh quân chức vị đều có thể thác quan hệ thác đến nga. . . Cái kia. . . Của ta long tịch có phải hay không cũng có thể. . ."

Thốn Tâm vẫn nằm mơ, U Vân vô tình ngắt lời nói: "Năm đó tư pháp thiên thần không phải Dương Tiễn, nay ngươi ngay cả tưởng đều đừng nghĩ."

Đây là trong truyền thuyết giấc mộng cùng sự thật chênh lệch, Thốn Tâm biểu tình ai oán, "Chúng ta đây vì sao phải giúp hắn hạ phàm tróc thần thú?"

U Vân phủ □, nhìn của nàng mặt, khóe miệng loan ra cái tươi cười, ôn nhu nói: "Ngươi này hài tử ngốc, không nghe nói qua một câu sao, trong triều có nhân dễ làm sự."

Thốn Tâm yên lặng đi trở về Vô Hoan bên người, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, cười đến như mộc xuân phong, "Tinh quân, ngươi xem chúng ta bao lâu xuất phát, không biết tinh quân bình thường là thích thừa cỗ kiệu, vẫn là thích tọa xe ngựa, thích ăn đồ ngọt vẫn là thích ăn mặn , lần này hạ phàm làm công kém không hiểu được dự toán bao nhiêu."

, Chương 15:

( mười lăm ) hạ phàm tróc yêu là cái kỹ thuật sống

Thốn Tâm tự trên núi xuống phía dưới nhìn lại, êm đẹp một cái hồ nháy mắt bị băng tuyết bao trùm, sơn gian đường mòn thượng nguyên bản hảo hảo mở ra một gốc cây chu hoa đào nay bị sương tuyết rõ ràng xoá sạch một nửa, nội tâm rất là ưu thương.

Nhân gian kinh thư thượng ghi lại, phàm U Minh ty sứ giả sở đến chỗ nhất định vạn vật điêu linh, tiếng kêu than dậy khắp trời đất, trước mắt thương di, máu chảy thành sông, xương khô đầy sơn, tuy có khoa trương chi ngại, nhưng là vị tất không đúng thực.

Vừa xuống dưới thế gian, liền bị đại phong đại tuyết lâm cái thấu tâm lạnh Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn mắt U Vân, thật lâu sau run run nói: "Thật sự là chúng ta thượng thần khí tràng quá mức cường đại, chắn đều ngăn không được."

U Vân ho nhẹ hai tiếng, "Ngượng ngùng, quên dừng tiên khí, chính là đáng tiếc này một mảnh hoa đào."

Thốn Tâm khóe miệng rút trừu, "Không thể tích không thể tích, phong tuyết nảy ra thưởng hoa đào, cũng không phải người bình thường có thể kiến thức ."

Hai người nhất tề trầm mặc một lát, Thốn Tâm mạnh mẽ nhớ tới một sự kiện, "Đúng rồi, tinh quân nhân đâu?"

Vừa dứt lời, một cái huyền sắc thân ảnh tại hai người trước mắt thổi qua, bốn mươi tám cốt giấy dầu ô hạ đứng một người nhất sói, khuôn mặt bình tĩnh nhìn vẻ mặt nước khí Thốn Tâm, sau một lúc lâu vươn tay, nắm một khác đem ô.

Thốn Tâm tươi cười rạng rỡ đưa tay tiếp ô, Vô Hoan chậm rãi nói: "Một phen ngũ hai, hai thanh bát chiết."

"Ngũ hai ngươi cái đầu." Thốn Tâm giận dữ đoạt lấy giấy dầu ô, xanh tại hai người đỉnh đầu.

U Vân thủy chung đang nhìn sơn đạo mạch lạc, lúc này mới thở dài nói: "Các ngươi hai cái. . ." Tùy tay niệp cái quyết, phong tuyết liền ngừng lại, "Các ngươi ở chỗ này chờ , ta đi đi sẽ trở lại."

Phong tuyết đột nhiên ngừng, mà U Vân cũng không có bóng dáng, Thốn Tâm tưởng hắn đại khái là đi tìm đằng con rắn sở chiếm cứ sơn động chỗ, vì thế thu hồi ô, chỉ nghe thấy Vô Hoan khẽ cười nói: "Bản tinh quân tại Thiên đình có gia có nghiệp, có phòng có xe, không bằng ngươi. . ."

Thốn Tâm lạnh lạnh phiêu hắn liếc mắt một cái, "Câm miệng."

Vô cười vui dung liễm liễm, "Chỉ đùa một chút, chỉ đùa một chút, Thốn Tâm thần nữ trăm ngàn không nên tưởng thật."

Thốn Tâm ngồi trên mặt đất, tìm căn nhánh cây liền bùn đem sơn đạo mạch lạc vẽ một lần, "Ngươi nói đằng con rắn chiếm cứ lúc này sơn bên trong, nơi đây sơn đạo phức tạp khó tìm, không bằng chúng ta lấy cái hố làm cạm bẫy chờ chính hắn ngã xuống, như vậy hội có vẻ không có nguy hiểm."

Vô Hoan trầm ngâm một lát, đang ngồi xổm Thốn Tâm bên người nhìn trên mặt đất họa kia phó bản đồ, tỏ vẻ xem không hiểu sau, nói: "Vấn đề là đằng con rắn dựa vào cái gì nhìn đến một cái hố sẽ nhảy xuống đi?"

"Nhà ngươi dưỡng sủng vật, còn dưỡng nhiều như vậy năm, ngươi cũng không biết nó thích cái gì, nhìn đến cái gì hội hướng hố bên trong khiêu?"

Vô Hoan quay đầu nhìn Thốn Tâm, lại quay đầu nhìn bên người giống nhau ngồi tiểu Thiên Lang, cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ, "Chúng ta quý phủ thần cùng với thần thú đều đại khái chỉ thích giống nhau này nọ."

"Cái gì?"

"Mỹ nữ. . ."

"..."

Thốn Tâm con ngươi bỗng nhiên sáng ngời, Vô Hoan không thể tin hỏi: "Thần nữ sẽ không nguyện ý lấy thân phạm hiểm đi, này. . . Thật sự rất băn khoăn , thần nữ có thể như thế đại nhân đại nghĩa đại công vô tư, bản quân đành phải lấy thân báo đáp đến làm báo đáp ."

"..."

Thốn Tâm mân khởi môi, cắn răng, nhịn xuống lửa giận, quét mắt Vô Hoan bên người ngồi tiểu Thiên Lang, cười lạnh nói: "Hừ hừ, Thần Quân không cần có lẽ cấp tiểu tiên, có lẽ cấp nó thì tốt rồi?"

Vô Hoan theo của nàng ánh mắt, cúi đầu nhìn tiểu Thiên Lang, "Thần nữ ý tứ là đem nó biến thành mỹ nữ?"

Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, tiểu Thiên Lang lên tiếng trả lời choáng váng té trên mặt đất, run rẩy vài cái, Vô Hoan bốc lên nó cổ nhắc tới giữa không trung, cười nói: "Giả chết, là không có tiền đồ ."

Đó là một thực kế hoạch chu đáo, đằng con rắn nãi thượng cổ cận lưu lại đến lục thần thú chi nhất, chỉ có thể bắt sống tuyệt không thể giết, đem nó vây ở trong hầm là phương pháp giải quyết tốt nhất.

Thốn Tâm đồng Vô Hoan quyết định chờ U Vân một hồi đến liền ấn này kế hoạch chấp hành, chính là U Vân lần này rời đi có điểm lâu, Thốn Tâm ngồi trên mặt đất dùng nhánh cây vẽ vô số vòng thẳng đến ngày ngã về tây U Vân còn không có trở về, Vô Hoan hiên ngang lẫm liệt nói: "Không đợi , không phải là cái hố sao, chúng ta chính mình lấy thì tốt rồi."

May mắn tróc yêu là cái kỹ thuật sống, đào hầm không phải.

Tiểu Thiên Lang lá gan rõ ràng không giống hắn tên này, lặng lẽ sau này na vài bước xoay người muốn chạy trốn, bị Vô Hoan một cước ngăn trở, "Có bản tinh quân tại, ngươi nghiên cứu lo lắng, nhưng mà là làm mồi, bản tinh quân nhất định bảo ngươi chu toàn."

Thốn Tâm tưởng này Vô Hoan ước chừng là bình thường đồng ý rất nhiều , thực hiện lại quá ít, tiểu Thiên Lang hai mắt vừa lật lại có ngất xỉu đi dấu hiệu, Vô Hoan bỗng nhiên nhớ tới một sự kiện, hỏi: "Ngươi nói, mỹ nữ biến thành bộ dáng gì nữa hảo?"

Thốn Tâm trong đầu lập tức thổi qua Hằng Nga bộ dáng, ống tay áo văn nhã, thanh tú thoát tục. Nhưng nếu là đem một cái sói biến thành Nguyệt cung tiên tử bộ dáng lại đi câu dẫn một con rắn, thật là có chút không thể nào nói nổi, huống chi một con rắn thưởng thức cũng không thấy có thiên thần cao như vậy, nó vị tất hiểu được thưởng thức.

Trầm ngâm một phen, Thốn Tâm đáp: "Này rất đơn giản, con rắn thích nhất ăn con thỏ, vậy biến thành Nguyệt cung bạch thỏ tinh bộ dáng thì tốt rồi."

Vô Hoan đi theo trầm ngâm một phen, nói: "Hảo, liền ấn thần nữ nói làm."

Vì thế tiểu Thiên Lang cứ như vậy bị biến thành một cái không công mềm mềm thơm ngào ngạt tiểu bạch thỏ tinh, vì làm cho nó càng mê người, Vô Hoan riêng làm cho nó phù hợp đại chúng thẩm mỹ xem, mặt bạch ngực đùi dài thắt lưng tế.

Thốn Tâm cùng Vô Hoan đối này đều tương đương vừa lòng, "Tốt lắm, chúng ta có thể bắt đầu đào hầm ."

"Ai lấy?"

Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nhìn Vô Hoan, "Tự nhiên. . . Không phải ta lấy."

Suốt tìm một nén nhang công phu, Vô Hoan mới tại giữa sườn núi biến ra một cái hố đến, còn không có quên tại hố để thả khóa yêu bí quyết, công bố một khi đằng con rắn rơi vào đi sẽ gặp bị khóa ở.

"Này hố còn rất giống cái hố ." Thốn Tâm thò người ra hướng hố để nhìn, ước chừng mười trượng thân, lộ ra cực bạc nhất từng sương mù.

Vô Hoan nhắc tới tiểu Thiên Lang, hét thảm một tiếng sau tiểu Thiên Lang liền lọt vào hố để, Thốn Tâm cả người run lên đẩu, nhìn hố để biến thành tiểu bạch thỏ tinh tiểu Thiên Lang, "Đừng lo lắng, chờ bắt được đằng con rắn, bản thần nữ khiến cho cha ngươi mời ngươi ăn gà nướng chân."

"Ai là hắn cha?" Một cái lạnh lạnh thanh âm tự Thốn Tâm đỉnh đầu vang lên.

"Phụ không chê tử xấu, ngươi nói như vậy, tiểu Thiên Lang sẽ làm bị thương tâm ."

Quả nhiên hố để vang lên một tiếng ai oán tiếng kêu, Vô Hoan xoay người đối với hố để nói: "Hiện tại bắt đầu kêu cứu mạng, chờ bắt được đằng con rắn, cha ngươi mời ngươi ăn nướng long thịt."

Tiểu Thiên Lang quả nhiên thực chuyên nghiệp, lúc đó đã kêu đến khuya khoắt, nghe tránh ở trên cây Thốn Tâm cả người mao cốt tủng nhiên, chính là vẫn không có đằng con rắn bóng dáng.

"Tinh quân, ngươi nói có thể hay không là tiểu bạch thỏ tinh còn chưa đủ hương?"

Vô Hoan hừ hừ nở nụ cười hai tiếng, "Lại hương cũng chỉ có thể bắt nó nướng."

"Nếu không liền bắt nó nướng đi."

"..."

Nói một lát, trước mắt ngân quang chợt lóe, một đạo bóng dáng lủi tiến trong hầm, Thốn Tâm kéo kéo Vô Hoan tay áo, kích động nói: "Đến đây đến đây, nhà ngươi đằng con rắn đến đây."

Ngân quang rất nhanh biến ẩn tại trong hầm, Thốn Tâm tật phong mưa rào bình thường vọt đến hố khẩu, Vô Hoan so với nàng chậm bán sợ, chính là chậm này nửa nhịp, Thốn Tâm không kịp đợi cho Vô Hoan, chỉ nhìn thấy một trận đen như mực sắc âm phong quấn lấy chính mình, đem chính mình hướng hố để kéo đi.

Té nửa đường, Thốn Tâm nghe thấy U Vân thanh âm theo hố khẩu xa xa truyền đến, cũng rất rõ ràng, hắn đối nàng nói, "Thốn Tâm, đừng sợ."

Chung quanh tình cảnh chớp lên quá nhanh, Thốn Tâm nhịn không được nhắm mắt lại, rất nhanh liền mất đi tri giác.

, Chương 16:

( mười sáu ) tróc yêu biến thành bị bắt

Thất trăm năm đến, Thốn Tâm lần đầu tiên như thế phiền muộn, một con rắn hỗn so với nàng một cái long còn muốn hảo, thật sự là thiên lý ở đâu.

Chiếm sơn vì vương cũng liền thôi, thằng nhãi này cư nhiên còn thiết phủ đệ, làm hậu cung, bồi dưỡng thân tín, còn kém không có đặt ra lục bộ cửu khanh các loại chức quan .

Đường đường Nam Đấu tinh quân hạ khóa yêu bí quyết nếu không không có thể khóa ở đằng con rắn, còn làm cho nó chạy, không chỉ có làm cho nó chạy còn làm cho nó bắt cóc U Minh ty thần nữ, Thốn Tâm cảm thấy Vô Hoan phàm là có điểm cốt khí đều hẳn là xấu hổ và giận dữ tự sát.

Này đằng con rắn so với nàng trong tưởng tượng lợi hại không ít, không những được tùy ý giãy khóa yêu quyết, còn có thể định thân rủa, trước mắt Thốn Tâm năng động cũng chỉ có của nàng đôi.

Thốn Tâm nằm ở tháp thượng, nhìn toàn bộ phòng chậm rãi bị bố trí thành màu đỏ, màu đỏ màu đỏ huyết màu đỏ cái loại này hồng, nàng tưởng, cho dù ngài lão nhân gia muốn ăn ta cũng không dùng muốn làm như vậy vui mừng đi, huống chi ta cũng không phải Đường Tăng, ăn long thịt lại không cần thiết có thể biến thành một cái long, nhiều nhất chính là tư âm dưỡng nhan nhìn qua tuổi trẻ mấy tuổi.

Đằng con rắn mặc một thân ánh vàng rực rỡ hoàng bào đi đến nàng trước mặt, trục lợi nàng hoảng sợ, này con rắn ước chừng là cả đời chiếm cứ tại tinh Quân phủ nội viện xà ngang thượng tổng cộng chưa thấy qua vài người, liền đem chính mình biến thành Vô Hoan bộ dáng, đại khái cảm thấy Vô Hoan gầy yếu đi một chút không đủ uy vũ, vì thế lại biến thành gấp hai Vô Hoan, nhìn qua thực tại có chút dọa người.

"Tiểu tiên nữ. . ."

Thốn Tâm khóe miệng rút trừu, sống này hai ngàn năm, bị kêu thành cái gì đều có, duy độc không ai kêu lên nàng tiểu tiên nữ.

"Tiểu. . . Đằng con rắn?"

Đằng con rắn mặt thế nhưng còn đỏ hồng, "Tiểu tiên nữ, bổn vương mặc dù có lục cung, nhưng không một cái có ngươi như vậy xinh đẹp , ta thích ngươi, ta nghĩ ngươi gả cho bổn vương."

Thốn Tâm khóe miệng trừu a trừu liền trở nên có chút rút gân, "Không phải, không phải, cái kia. . . Ở ta cách vách cái kia tiểu bạch thỏ tinh liền so với ta đẹp mặt, phấn phấn nộn mềm ngực lại đại, ngươi không bằng thú nàng đi."

Đằng con rắn xấu hổ một phen, "Bổn vương liền thích. . . Ngươi như vậy thanh thuần ."

Thốn Tâm chỉnh khuôn mặt bắt đầu trở nên run rẩy, "Cái kia. . . Kỳ thật ta là cái nam nhân biến . . . Của ngươi cái kia chủ nhân, không phải, cái kia phía trước chủ nhân phi đem ta hóa làm nữ tử, kỳ thật ta bản chất là cái nam nhân."

Đằng con rắn càng phát ra xấu hổ, nhìn đến một cái gấp hai cho Vô Hoan yêu tinh làm ra thẹn thùng biểu tình, Thốn Tâm cả người đều nhanh muốn run rẩy .

"Thành thật nói cho ngươi, kỳ thật bổn vương coi như là nửa đoạn tay áo."

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy chính mình thực khả năng chống đỡ không được , "Cái kia. . . Ngài lão nhân gia tính bao lâu thú ta?"

"Tiểu tiên nữ, bổn vương đã muốn bốc qua cát hung, tối nay đó là ngày tốt ngày tốt, thích hợp nhất bái đường kéo dài hương khói ."

Thốn Tâm nguyên tưởng vừa khóc nhị náo tam thắt cổ, cắn lưỡi nhảy lầu gặp trở ngại hảo hảo làm ầm ĩ một phen, nhưng là xét thấy định thân rủa uy lực qua mạnh, chính mình tu luyện lại là ba ngày đánh cá hai ngày phơi nắng võng, này đây thủy chung hướng không ra rủa pháp, mặt trên này đó làm ầm ĩ cũng chỉ có thể ngẫm lại mà thôi.

Đằng con rắn hiển nhiên là không có bắt nó phía trước chủ nhân để vào mắt, gạt thần nữ thế nhưng còn dám thông tri tam sơn ngũ trại yêu quái cùng đến ăn mừng, Thốn Tâm nhìn đỉnh đầu kia phương màu đỏ, càng xem càng phát sầu, làm nàng càng phát sầu là bên ngoài thế nhưng còn muốn nổi lên kèn Xona thanh, nghĩ đến muốn tại nhất sơn động yêu quái trước mặt, đồng một con rắn bái đường thành thân, Thốn Tâm thật sự là sắp tươi sống sầu đã chết.

Sơn động bên trong mặc đến mặc đi tiểu yêu càng ngày càng nhiều, không nghĩ qua vài cái canh giờ trong động thế nhưng loạn cả lên, thậm chí còn có nhất, hai cái tiểu yêu trình đường vòng cung ngã tại chính mình trước mặt.

Cố gắng bán ngày sau, định thân rủa cư nhiên thật sự bị giải khai , thật sự là chân thành sở trí kiên định a.

Khảm điệu vài cái tiểu yêu, nàng lao ra sơn động ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, bên ngoài chính trực diễm dương cao chiếu, đám mây phía trên, kim quang một mảnh, U Vân một thân đen như mực áo dài, tay cầm giáng tà kiếm, bày ra kiếm trận, đang cùng đằng con rắn đánh cái khó hoà giải, xem Thốn Tâm hoa cả mắt.

Thì ra đằng con rắn đang bị đánh tiên khí tán loạn, cho nên mới có thể giải khai hắn thiết hạ định thân rủa.

Phóng nhãn nhìn lại, cả tòa trên núi chung quanh tràn đầy yêu quái thi thể, máu chảy thành sông, vô cùng thê thảm, đáng tiếc Thốn Tâm không có này giác ngộ đi ai điếu, vội vàng tìm được đang ở giữa sườn núi bình yêu Vô Hoan, tiểu Thiên Lang sớm biến trở về sói hình, thấy Thốn Tâm xuất hiện, cao hứng phấn chấn liền phốc đi lên.

Thốn Tâm rất là lo lắng U Vân, đằng con rắn vốn là thượng cổ thần thú, thừa vạn năm thần lực thả thân mang kịch độc, cũng không hiểu được U Vân đánh không đánh thắng được, cũng may không lo lắng bao lâu, đám mây bốc lên khởi một trận khói đen, đằng con rắn bị giáng tà kiếm thẳng tắp đánh hạ xuống đụn mây, rơi vào sơn gian trong rừng, chấn khởi cuồn cuộn bụi yên. Thốn Tâm lòng tràn đầy kích động đưa tới tường vân, tay chân run run hiện lên đám mây hướng tới U Vân thẳng tắp bay đi, vội vàng cảm giác du nhiên nhi sinh.

"Thốn Tâm, đừng tới đây. . ."

Bay đến một nửa, Thốn Tâm chỉ nhìn thấy U Vân Bạch tịnh trên mặt bỗng nhiên lộ ra một trận sợ hãi, đây là nàng chưa bao giờ gặp qua biểu tình, hắn có đôi khi hội bi thương, có đôi khi hội cao hứng, nhưng chưa bao giờ e ngại qua cái gì, nhưng là giờ khắc này của hắn trong ánh mắt hiển nhiên hơn một tia thất kinh.

Thốn Tâm nhăn lại mi, chưa tới kịp mở miệng, đầu vai một tiếng vang nhỏ, là xương cốt buông lỏng thanh âm, theo nhau mà đến là ngập trời đau đớn, giống nhau phải nàng toàn bộ thôn tính tiêu diệt. Lọt vào núi rừng đằng con rắn nhưng lại hóa ra nguyên hình, tại nàng trên vai hung hăng cắn một ngụm, tiếng cười truyền khắp phạm vi mười dặm, "Ta đằng con rắn cho dù muốn chết, cũng phải nhường ngươi này tiểu tiên nữ cùng."

Thốn Tâm chân kế tiếp không xong hạ xuống đám mây, vừa mới bị U Vân tiếp được, "Đừng sợ, đừng sợ, tiểu thương thôi."

Thốn Tâm miễn cưỡng dắt cái tươi cười, "Hoàn hảo, hoàn hảo, cũng không phải rất đau."

Khi nói chuyện, U Vân cầm trong tay ba thước trường kiếm lăng không vừa chuyển, trước mắt một mảnh màu bạc di qua, kiếm phong đâm vào đằng con rắn thất tấc, máu tươi đương trường, Thốn Tâm gắt gao lôi kéo của hắn vạt áo, "Đừng giết nó, sát thượng cổ thần thú là tử tội."

U Vân tươi cười lạnh như băng, dưới chân đằng khởi một trận hào quang, đằng con rắn phiên cái thân, trở xuống trong núi, phịch vài cái liền vẫn mệnh, vô vui mừng thượng vân đến U Vân bên người, đưa tay xem xem Thốn Tâm hai má, nóng lợi hại, trên mặt lộ ra một tia lo lắng, "U Vân, hiện tại làm sao bây giờ?"

"Đi đem đằng con rắn thi thể thu, đem tâm đan lấy ra, dùng tử tiên thảo làm thuốc dẫn có thể giải độc."

"Khả nàng thương như vậy trọng, sợ tâm đan chưa đến, long nguyên đã muốn bị thiêu xong rồi."

"Không có việc gì, dùng của ta sáu ngàn năm tu vi dẫn đường, không sợ cứu không được long nguyên."

U Vân thu hồi kiếm, đem nàng toàn bộ ôm vào trong lòng, lạnh như băng mặt nhẹ nhàng dán tại của nàng trên gương mặt, ôn nhu nói, "Thốn Tâm nhất ngoan , ngủ đi, tỉnh ngủ sẽ không sự ."

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy trong cơ thể long nguyên đang ở chậm rãi thiêu đốt biến mất hầu như không còn, nghĩ đến chính mình đem trọn đời lại không thấy được Dương Tiễn , mới hiểu được nhiều như vậy năm trôi qua tưởng niệm nhưng lại chưa bao giờ biến mất qua.

"Dương Tiễn. . ."

"Thốn Tâm. . ."

Hình ảnh rốt cục trở nên mơ hồ, như đại phiến đại phiến bông tuyết che khuất của nàng ánh mắt.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: tác giả chính mình hơi hơi rét lạnh một chút. . . . = =

, Chương 17:

( mười bảy ) Chân Quân thần điện

Thốn Tâm nhận được thương liền vào cảnh trong mơ bên trong, đảo mắt liền về tới ngàn năm trước Quán Giang khẩu, đêm dài yên tĩnh là lúc ánh trăng treo cao, đi ra sương phòng đó là sân, nhất lũ cực tháng ế ẩm quang phô sái mở ra, trong viện vài cọng ngàn năm ngô đồng thụ trưởng chi phồn diệp mậu, ánh trăng xuyên thấu qua lá cây chiếu vào người nọ trên người.

Nàng vẫn là thì ra bộ dáng, thêu hoa màu lam váy dài, tóc dài kế cái màu bạc trâm gài tóc, cước bộ mềm nhẹ, "Dương Tiễn?"

Hắn vẫn là trượng phu của nàng, vẫn là cái kia nghe điệu không nghe tuyên nhị Lang Hiển Thánh Chân Quân, tím sắc áo dài, bạch ngọc nét mặt, đầy viện đều là hắn trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng hơi thở.

Nàng vẫn là cái kia tùy hứng tính tình, nhíu mày tăng giận: "Ngươi lại đang nhìn ánh trăng ?"

"Về sau sẽ không lại nhìn ?"

Nàng kinh hỉ ngẩng đầu, "Thật sự?"

Dương Tiễn khóe môi dắt cái ấm áp tươi cười, chỉnh khuôn mặt liền tiên sống đứng lên, tốt đẹp giống nhau một bức họa, "Ngày mai Hằng Nga sẽ ở tiến Quán Giang khẩu đến đây, cùng ta kết làm vợ chồng, Thốn Tâm ngươi thay không thay ta cao hứng?"

"Cao hứng. . ."

Thốn Tâm cả người chợt lạnh, toàn bộ kinh tỉnh lại, chỉ nghe thấy ping một tiếng, nguyên đến một cái không cẩn thận đánh nghiêng giường án thượng làm ra vẻ cốc nước, trên mặt đất hơn một bãi đầm nước, nhớ tới vừa mới cái kia mộng, nàng kinh ngạc có chút xuất thần.

"Ngươi tỉnh?"

Một cái ngàn năm trước cực quen thuộc thanh âm tại nàng bên tai nhẹ nhàng vang lên, Thốn Tâm đáy lòng một trận phát nhanh, không biết làm sao ngẩng đầu, Dương Tiễn không gió vô lãng khuôn mặt cứ như vậy không hề dấu hiệu xuất hiện tại nàng trước mắt, Thốn Tâm thế này mới chú ý chung quanh một mảnh kim bích huy hoàng, phòng lương cao không thấy đỉnh, ốc giác khắc ba mươi sáu hộ trạch thần thú, bốn phía xoay quanh là màu vũ lăng không đan đỉnh phượng.

"Dương Tiễn?" Nàng tưởng chính mình đại khái còn tại trong mộng.

"Nằm đừng nhúc nhích, ngươi bị thương long nguyên tốt hảo nghỉ ngơi."

Thốn Tâm vẫn choáng váng đầu hoa mắt, ngơ ngác hỏi: "Ta hôn mê bao lâu?"

Dương Tiễn thân ảnh tại của nàng trong mắt vẫn có chút hoảng hốt không chừng, sau một lúc lâu mới nghe hắn nói nói: "Mười ngày."

Thốn Tâm khởi động thân thể, tóc dài tinh tế phân tán tại bên gối, ninh mi, "Lâu như vậy ?"

Dương Tiễn tại nàng giường vừa ngồi xuống, Thốn Tâm liền hướng bên trong rụt co rụt lại, hắn bưng lên án thượng làm ra vẻ chén thuốc đưa tới nàng trước mặt, thản nhiên nói, "Thốn Tâm, Thiếu Thiên Quân nói ngươi tại U Minh ty vô ý bị thương, mà U Minh ty âm khí quá nặng bất lợi cho tĩnh dưỡng, liền đem ngươi đưa tới ta Chân Quân điện, ta không phải đồng ngươi nói một khi có nguy hiểm khiến cho ngươi dùng ngọc bài cho ta biết, ngươi tại sao quên ?"

"Là nga, ta như thế nào đã quên này nhất trà."

Thốn Tâm nhớ tới chính mình bị đằng rắn cắn một ngụm, làm sao có thể êm đẹp đi vào Chân Quân thần điện, tổng không cần thiết là Phật tổ phù hộ đi.

"Âm u thượng thần đâu?" Thốn Tâm tiếp nhận chén thuốc, nhìn tối đen dược canh đáy lòng có chút nhút nhát.

"Mấy ngày trước đây Thiếu Thiên Quân đưa ngươi lên trời, đi ngang qua Nam Đấu tinh Quân phủ thượng không cẩn thận ngộ sát thượng cổ thần thú đằng con rắn, vì thế bị Ngọc đế, thiên quân kêu đi Lăng Tiêu điện câu hỏi." Dương Tiễn thanh âm có chút trầm.

Thốn Tâm chỉ số thông minh tuy rằng không quá cao, lại cũng không phải rất thấp, U Vân ký có tâm gạt chuyện này tám chín phần mười là sợ Nam Đấu tinh quân lạc đường thần thú một chuyện bị tư pháp thiên thần phát hiện, tả hữu thần thú đã muốn đã chết, không bằng làm cho nó chết cũng có giá trị một ít.

"Thiên quân cùng âm u thượng thần tốt xấu là phụ tử, nghĩ đến hẳn là sẽ không khó xử của hắn."

Đối với Thốn Tâm này quan điểm, Dương Tiễn ký không có điểm đầu cũng không có lắc đầu, chính là như trước sắc mặt bình tĩnh nhìn nàng.

Phản nhìn Dương Tiễn, Thốn Tâm lại đi giường bên trong na vài phần, nhíu mày nhìn trong tay chén thuốc, "Thuốc này có thể hay không không uống?"

Dương Tiễn lạnh như băng nói hai chữ, "Không thể."

Thốn Tâm trừu trừu khóe miệng, hỏi tiếp nói: "Kia nếu ta uống thuốc, tư pháp đại nhân có thể hay không thay ta đi hỏi thăm hỏi thăm âm u thượng thần có hay không bị phạt?"

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt càng phát ra lạnh như băng, "Không được cò kè mặc cả."

Thốn Tâm bộ dạng phục tùng than nhẹ, "Kia ngày đó bách hoa tại Tây Hải hãm hại tiểu tiên, Chân Quân đại nhân lại cũng không có theo lẽ công bằng chấp pháp."

Lời còn chưa dứt, Dương Tiễn không chỉ có ánh mắt lạnh như băng, ngay cả hỗn thân đều lộ ra một tầng hàn khí, "Ngày ấy bách hoa độc hại cũng không phải ngươi, mà là Quảng Hàn tiên tử, ngươi lại đang ở Tây Hải, ngày đó tam thái tử tọa trấn ngươi lại như thế nào gặp chuyện không may."

Thốn Tâm thanh âm cũng lạnh xuống dưới: "Thì ra Chân Quân đại nhân đại công vô tư cũng là muốn xem nhân xem sự ."

Dương Tiễn thoáng có chút không kiên nhẫn, đáy mắt ẩn tức giận, "Uống dược. . ."

Thốn Tâm trong lòng run rẩy, cúi đầu bất đắc dĩ uống hoàn dược, trầm mặc hồi lâu.

Nhìn nàng uống hoàn dược, Dương Tiễn tựa hồ có chút bất đắc dĩ thả thấp thanh âm chậm rãi nói: "Thiên quân phái Thiếu Thiên Quân đi Cửu Trọng Thiên ngoại tuần tra, qua cái ba năm ngày đại khái sẽ trở lại , ngươi không bằng ở lại thực Quân phủ hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi vài ngày, chờ ngươi hoàn toàn tốt lắm, ta tự mình đưa ngươi hồi U Minh ty."

Thốn Tâm ánh mắt thoáng triển khai, thở phào nhẹ nhõm, thản nhiên cười nói: "Như vậy liền tốt nhất ."

"Ngươi. . . Thật sự như vậy để ý hắn?" Dương Tiễn một năm bốn mùa lạnh như băng bộ dáng giống như đạt được băng giống như có chút động dung.

Đem không chén thuốc đặt ở giường án vừa, Thốn Tâm lui tiến chăn bên trong, nghiêng đi mặt nghĩ nghĩ, để ý. . . Nàng chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới. . . Chính mình nhất để ý người kia hẳn là chính là trước mắt này đi.

"Ta. . ." Nàng nguyên còn muốn giải thích chút cái gì.

"Chân Quân đại nhân. . ." Ngoài điện có nhân cầu kiến.

Dương Tiễn đứng dậy, lược lược để ý để ý y quan đạp bước chân lập tức đi ra cửa, đảo mắt liền biến trở về cái kia lạnh như băng công chính tư pháp thiên thần, Thốn Tâm bay qua thân cẩn thận nhìn của hắn bóng dáng, rộng lớn trong điện một thân màu bạc khôi giáp chỉ làm cho hắn có vẻ càng phát ra cô đơn lạnh lùng.

Không bao lâu Chân Quân ngoài điện hậu thị nữ đến nói cho Thốn Tâm, Chân Quân đại nhân bị Ngọc đế triệu đi Lăng Tiêu điện yết kiến nhất thời bán hội cũng chưa về, Thốn Tâm ôm chặt chăn không có lên tiếng, lại như thế nào cũng ngủ không được .

Nhiều như vậy năm tổng nghĩ lại cùng hắn lời nói nói, khả kết quả luôn như vậy bất đắc dĩ, giống nhau hai điều song song con sông vĩnh viễn không có tương giao ngày nào đó, chẳng lẽ bọn họ trong lúc đó liền thật sự chỉ có thể như thế.

, Chương 18:

( mười tám ) chân tướng luôn thực tàn nhẫn

Thốn Tâm ở lại Chân Quân thần điện lưu thực bất an, danh bất chính ngôn không thuận theo thực một chút đều không trọng yếu, quan trọng là thủy chung không thấy U Vân thân ảnh xuất hiện, vừa mới bắt đầu nửa tháng nàng còn có thể dương dương tự đắc, nửa tháng qua đi nàng bắt đầu không kiên nhẫn đứng lên, ngày ngày vây quanh sân đi thong thả lại đây đi thong thả đi qua, mọi nơi nhìn xem cũng không vài cái nhận thức , cũng không hiểu được hướng ai đánh nghe hảo, thật sự là ngày đêm sầu đêm cũng sầu, thật thật muốn sầu đã chết.

Dương Tiễn cơ hồ ngày ngày canh bốn ra nửa đêm về, căn bản không thấy bóng người, trong điện thị nữ thị vệ nhưng thật ra không ít, khả cơ bản vừa hỏi tam không biết, càng nghiêm trọng là Dương Tiễn tuyên bố Thốn Tâm thần nữ trọng thương chưa lành không thể tùy ý ra phủ.

Một ngày sau giữa trưa, Thốn Tâm đang ngồi ở thần điện hậu viện bậc thang thượng, hôm nay Mão Nhật tinh quân rất là tẫn trách, đem ngày phơi nắng vừa mới hảo, thần điện bao phủ tại một tầng màu vàng mây khói bên trong, kim quang vạn đạo cổn hồng nghê, thụy khí ngàn điều phun tử vụ, toàn bộ đại điện mây trắng hôi hổi nguy nga huy hoàng.

"Thật khéo, tam công chúa thế nhưng còn có nhàn tình ở trong này phơi nắng?"

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu, màu tím tiên sa Bách Hoa tiên tử đồng màu trắng tơ lụa Hằng Nga nhất tề tiếu sinh sinh đứng ở của nàng trước mặt, đều tự trong tay huyền một quả nho nhỏ chưởng phiến, ánh mắt sáng ngời, tươi cười kiều diễm, có thể thấy được Thiên đình cuộc sống dễ chịu thực.

Thốn Tâm dắt dắt khóe miệng, "Hai vị thân phận thật sự là phi so với tầm thường, thực Quân phủ xuất nhập tự do a."

Bách hoa cười khẽ, "Hằng Nga muội muội xuất nhập thực Quân phủ không phải lại bình thường nhưng mà ."

Cũng đối. . . Xoay người, Thốn Tâm vừa định hồi Chân Quân thần điện, lại nghe thấy bách hoa phe phẩy phiến sâu kín nói: "Mắt thấy U Minh ty thượng thần không được, liền đến đầu nhập vào tư pháp thiên thần, tam công chúa vẫn là thực biết thấy gió dùng đà."

Thốn Tâm trong lòng run lên, dừng lại cước bộ, "Cái gì kêu U Minh ty thượng thần không được? Phiền toái tiên tử nhóm vọng nghị thượng thần phía trước trước suy nghĩ suy nghĩ chính mình phân lượng."

Hằng Nga ôn nhu cười nói: "Bách hoa tỷ tỷ sẽ không nói, công chúa đừng vội, đôi ta chính là nghe nói U Minh ty Thiếu Thiên Quân U Vân thượng thần nguyệt phía trước tại Nam Đấu tinh Quân phủ thất thủ đánh chết thượng cổ thần thú đằng con rắn, Ngọc đế giận dữ dưới dục triệt Thiếu Thiên Quân thượng thần phong hào, may mắn có Nam Đấu tinh quân chờ chư tiên cầu tình thế này mới pháp ngoại khai ân tránh cho triệt điệu phong hào. Nhưng mà dù là như thế này, vẫn là bị phạt hai ngàn đình trượng bị đánh hấp hối, nay ở lại thất trọng thiên cấm đoán tư qua, chúng ta nghe nói công chúa ở tiến Chân Quân thần điện đặc đến bái vọng, Thiếu Thiên Quân một chuyện công chúa chớ để rất sốt ruột."

Thốn Tâm ngừng thở, quay lại đầu nhìn hai người, bách hoa nói tiếp: "Thốn Tâm công chúa tìm dựa vào sơn nhưng lại tìm như vậy cái, nghe nói U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân mẫu thân chính là cái nho nhỏ chồn bạc yêu, năm đó ỷ vào sắc đẹp câu dẫn thiên quân, đáng tiếc U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân vừa vừa ra sinh ra được bị Ngọc đế ban thưởng chết, U Vân tại Thiên đình làm sao đến địa vị, nay còn bị đình trượng, nghĩ đến là phiên không được thân ."

Thốn Tâm dưới chân chiến lợi hại, bất chấp trước mắt đứng bách hoa Hằng Nga, nghiêng ngả lảo đảo hướng tới ngoài điện bay đi, lâm tới cửa có nhân ngăn đón nói Chân Quân phân phó qua không được nàng đi gì địa phương, Thốn Tâm đẩu bắt tay vào làm, đã lâu mới từ trong lòng lấy ra thông hành lệnh bài, hiện lên đụn mây, một đầu liền trát hướng thất trọng thiên vô cực kính hải.

Mắt thấy sẽ đến thất trọng thiên kết giới, Dương Tiễn một thân ngân giáp, rõ ràng đứng ở của nàng trước mặt, tay phải kình nghịch thiên ưng, bên trái đi theo Hao Thiên Khuyển, thần sắc lạnh như băng.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi đi đâu bên trong?"

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi minh biết rõ hắn bị đình trượng, bị quan tiến thất trọng thiên, còn gạt ta nói hắn bị thiên quân phái đi thiên ngoại thiên tuần tra."

Dương Tiễn đứng ở đám mây, ngữ khí bình tĩnh, nghe không ra một tia cảm xúc, "Ta là sợ ngươi lo lắng, Thiếu Thiên Quân phá thiên quy bị phạt cũng không trọng, Thốn Tâm ngươi cần gì phải như thế kích động, nhưng mà hai ngàn đình trượng, Thiếu Thiên Quân qua mấy ngày liền khôi phục , chẳng qua kính hải chỉ có thượng thần có thể đi."

Thốn Tâm khóe mắt toàn một giọt lệ, nếu không phải tự cho là thông minh chính mình căn bản sẽ không bị đằng con rắn sở tù, nếu không phải vì cứu nàng U Vân căn bản không cần đem đằng con rắn giết, mà U Vân biết chính mình chắc chắn bị trọng phạt, riêng đuổi tại gặp chuyện không may phía trước đem nàng đưa vào Chân Quân điện, biết nàng vừa thấy đến Dương Tiễn sẽ gặp đem chính mình đã quên.

Nước mắt không nhịn xuống, một giọt im lặng dừng ở bên môi, "Nếu ta hôm nay nhất định phải đi qua đâu?"

Dương Tiễn bàn tay một phen, nghịch thiên ưng bay lên trời, trong lòng bàn tay bên trong hơn một phen Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao, thanh âm cực băng, "Chỉ cần thắng Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao khiến cho ngươi đi qua."

Thốn Tâm vẻ mặt bỗng nhiên đau thương xuống dưới, thì ra đây là chính mình yêu nhiều như vậy năm nhiều như vậy năm người kia, cái kia muốn dẫn chính mình hướng du tứ hải nam tử, cái kia chính mình tâm tâm niệm niệm phải bảo vệ muốn đi theo nam tử.

Đến cuối cùng cũng bất quá là đổi đến một cái xung đột vũ trang, bay nhanh lau nước mắt, Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn Dương Tiễn, nàng tưởng nếu là nhất ngàn năm trước rời đi Quán Giang khẩu ngày đó thật sự đã chết, thật là tốt biết bao.

Dương Tiễn thanh âm nhu xuống dưới, "Trở về đi, Thốn Tâm, Thiếu Thiên Quân không có việc gì , hắn là thiên tộc huyết mạch tự sẽ có người hảo hảo chiếu cố."

Thốn Tâm lạnh lạnh cười cười, "Thì ra tại Thiên đình ngốc lâu, mọi người hội biến thành băng, ta rốt cục hiểu được ngươi vì sao không muốn thú Hằng Nga ?"

Dương Tiễn mi tâm nhiễm ra một tầng thống khổ sắc, "Đủ, đừng nói nữa, Hằng Nga tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng đồng Tam muội không khác, thậm chí thân ái nhân."

Thì ra Hằng Nga là ngươi chí thân thân nhân, mà thê tử của ngươi ta cùng với ngươi vĩnh viễn chính là cái ngoại nhân.

Thốn Tâm ý cười càng phát ra lạnh bạc, "Ngươi tự nhận là đại yêu vô cương ai đều yêu , Tam Thánh Mẫu, Trầm Hương, Hằng Nga, Na Tra, Hao Thiên Khuyển, mai sơn lục quái, cho đến tam giới chúng sinh. Nhưng trên thực tế ngươi ai cũng không yêu, của ngươi tâm chính là lạnh lẽo , ta rất choáng váng một cái ai đều yêu nhân lại như thế nào chân chính yêu thượng ai đâu, tựa như thiên luật nhìn qua đối ai đều là công bằng , nhưng trên thực tế nó cũng là tới băng tới hàn vật."

Thốn Tâm nhìn Dương Tiễn gắt gao nhắm mắt lại, bàn tay Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao lóe màu vàng hào quang, "Thốn Tâm, đừng đi thất trọng thiên, kia không phải ngươi nên đi địa phương."

"Nếu ngươi hôm nay không cho ta tiến thất trọng thiên, ta hiện tại trở về U Minh ty, ẩm hạ quên xuyên nước, đem ngươi quên cái sạch sẽ, từ nay về sau chúng ta kiều về kiều lộ đường về trọn đời nếu không gặp lại."

Dương Tiễn mạnh mẽ trành xem ánh mắt, giống nhau phải Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái nhìn thấu, khả nàng chính là chậm rãi thêm một câu, "Tây tam cho tới bây giờ bốc đồng thực."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: Merry X 'mas

, Chương 19:

( mười chín ) ngồi tù ngày kỳ thật cũng có thể thực tiêu dao

"Ngươi thực nguyện ý vì hắn cùng với ta là địch?"

"Thốn Tâm chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới cùng ai là địch, hôm nay chỉ cầu Chân Quân võng khai một mặt thả Thốn Tâm nhập thất trọng thiên."

Dương Tiễn này một hơi thực tại là khí thương can thương phế, mà Thốn Tâm này nhất bát nước mắt nhẫn cũng là thương tình thương tâm, thượng thần nếu thực bị đình trượng đánh ra tốt ngạt đến, kia nàng này lập tức chúc đành phải đi theo đi xuống bồi lãnh đạo , nghĩ đến đây Thốn Tâm lại càng phát thương tâm.

"Thôi, ngươi vào đi thôi, ta tại thất trọng thiên ngoại cho ngươi thủ ." Dương Tiễn trong tay tam bén nhọn nhị nhận ánh đao mũi nhọn lượng chói mắt.

Dương Tiễn vẫy tay triệt hồi thất trọng thiên ngoại thật mạnh thủ vệ, Thốn Tâm liền bôi bôi nước mắt nghiêng ngả lảo đảo tiến thất trọng thiên, kính hải hồ nước di động cho đám mây bên trong, đại phiến đại phiến hoa sen khai tại bên hồ, xanh biếc dương liễu Y Y, đỏ đậm đan đỉnh giương cánh bay qua.

Yếm đi dạo chạy nhất vòng lớn, Thốn Tâm rốt cục tại một mảnh đào lâm dưới thấy được U Vân, nước mắt ào ào , nhìn đến U Vân một khắc, bản còn muốn trữ tình một chút, lại chỉ thấy hoa đào sáng quắc, U Vân đồng Vô Hoan hai người chính dao phiến rơi xuống kỳ, chẳng lẽ hai ngàn đình trượng liền đánh ra như vậy cái kết quả đến. . .

Vì thế Thốn Tâm hoàn toàn chấn kinh rồi, thẳng đến U Vân thấy nàng, dưới tàng cây hắn sưởng vạt áo lộ ra nửa thanh màu trắng trung y, mi sắc như mực, thần sắc thoáng có chút xám trắng, môi bạch như tờ giấy, chính là ánh mắt vẫn là lượng .

Chậc chậc, xem ra đình trượng vẫn là có điểm uy lực .

"Thốn Tâm, sao ngươi lại tới đây?" U Vân tọa dưới tàng cây, ngẩng đầu quét nàng liếc mắt một cái, "Hay là thực Quân phủ ở không thói quen?"

"Thói quen, thói quen, thói quen thực, ở lâu U Minh ty nghỉ ngơi ở đâu đều thực thói quen, " Thốn Tâm vẫn như cũ không thể tin được chính mình nhìn đến một màn, thật cẩn thận đụng đến U Vân bên người, lấy tay nhẹ nhàng trạc trạc cánh tay hắn."Thượng thần, ngài lão nhân gia không có bị đánh ra cái chuyện gì đến đây đi?"

"Nhưng mà phạt hai ngàn đình trượng, Vô Hoan đồng hình tư tư chủ quan hệ rất tốt, đừng nói hai ngàn, cho dù hai vạn cũng đánh không ra cái cái gì đến, nhưng mà làm làm bộ dáng thôi."

"..."

Vô Hoan nhưng thật ra môi hồng răng trắng, mặt mang xuân phong, cười nói: "Đình trượng không sao cả, nhưng thật ra cứu ngươi U Vân rất là mất phiên trắc trở, suýt nữa. . ."

Thốn Tâm đang muốn nghe suýt nữa cái gì, lại bị U Vân ngắt lời nói: "Suýt nữa ngươi sẽ không có long nguyên, trực tiếp hồn phi tan biến ."

"Là, là, là, thượng thần đại ân đại đức, Thốn Tâm tự nhiên không dám quên, sau này nhất định hảo hảo vì U Minh ty hiệu lực, quyết không làm cho thượng thần không công lãng phí thời gian tới cứu Thốn Tâm."

Vô Hoan khóe miệng câu cái cười, "Cứu ngươi, lãng phí đâu chỉ là thời gian."

Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Đó là, đó là, mặc kệ lãng phí là thời gian vẫn là tiền tài, Thốn Tâm đều tuyệt không dám quên."

U Vân trong mắt mỉm cười nhìn nàng, quay đầu liếc mắt Vô Hoan, "Cũng đừng chỉ lo nói nàng , lần này ngươi nhưng là thiếu U Vân một cái rất lớn nhân tình, về sau cũng đừng quên còn."

Vô Hoan chấp tử cười nói: "Tự nhiên, tự nhiên, lớn như vậy một cái nhân tình Vô Hoan tự nhiên không dám không trả."

Thốn Tâm bất giác nghĩ rằng, thật đúng là trong triều có nhân dễ làm sự.

Vô Hoan tại hắc bạch lần lượt thay đổi bàn cờ thượng các cái bạch tử, đột nhiên hỏi nói: "Thốn Tâm thần nữ ở tiến thực Quân phủ cảm giác như thế nào, Thiên đình có hay không nhân khi dễ chúng ta Thốn Tâm thần nữ?"

Thật thật là thế nào hồ không ra đề thế nào hồ, quân tử báo thù, càng sớm càng tốt, Thốn Tâm hừ hừ hai tiếng, quay đầu đối với U Vân nói: "Thượng thần, Bách Hoa tiên tử hôm nay lại cõng ngươi nói ngươi nói bậy ."

"Bách hoa?" U Vân nhìn bàn cờ trầm ngâm một lát, các hạ hắc tử, bỗng nhiên giật mình nói: "Tây Hải gặp được Bách Hoa tiên tử?"

"Chính là nàng."

U Vân khẽ cười một tiếng, "Không cần động, người như vậy không đáng ra tay đối phó."

Vô Hoan bỗng nhiên chỉ vào bàn cờ, cười nói: "U Vân, ngươi thua."

U Vân lạnh nhạt nâng mi nhìn hắn một cái, "Nga?"

Thốn Tâm khó hiểu: "Vì sao không cần?"

U Vân cúi đầu nhìn về phía bàn cờ, Vô Hoan sở trì bạch tử cơ hồ đem sở hữu hắc tử vây quanh cái vòng, sẽ chờ cuối cùng phong bàn định thắng bại .

"Bởi vì nàng người này tương đương vô sỉ, ngươi nếu cùng nàng so đo, nàng sẽ đem ngươi kéo đến cùng nàng đồng cái độ cao, sau đó dùng nàng trường kỳ tích lũy vô sỉ kinh nghiệm đến đả bại ngươi, sẽ đối phó bách hoa, phương pháp tốt nhất chính là án binh bất động, không cần bao lâu nàng tất nhiên phạm sai lầm."

U Vân khóe mắt toàn cái cười, tại bàn cờ chính giữa trí mai hắc tử, trong khoảnh khắc, đầy bàn hắc tử hối thành Giang Hải đem nguyên bản hùng hổ bạch tử nhất thời phản vây quanh cái chật như nêm cối.

Vô Hoan trừu trừu khóe miệng, ống tay áo vung lên, toàn bộ bàn cờ liền phiên lại đây, "Không tính, trọng hạ."

U Vân ha ha nở nụ cười hai tiếng, tự dưới tàng cây nhắc tới vò rượu đưa cho Vô Hoan, quay đầu tươi cười rạng rỡ nhìn Thốn Tâm, "Nhìn đến không, người như thế đã kêu tiêu chuẩn tiểu nhân."

Thốn Tâm đã có chút cười không nổi, thở dài, "Ta xem Thiên đình chỉ có hai loại nhân."

"Người tốt cùng người xấu?"

Thốn Tâm mím môi, sau một lúc lâu đáp: "Hỗn đản cùng vương bát đản."

U Vân triển phiến nhẹ lay động, dù có hứng thú nhìn nàng, Thốn Tâm xoay quá, "Gặp ngươi phạm vào điểm sai, ước gì đều đi lên đạp ngươi hai chân lại nghiền vài cái, nhìn khó tránh khỏi làm cho người ta tức giận , mà ngươi lại còn cái gì cũng không làm."

U Vân hợp nhau phiến bính, đem Thốn Tâm mặt chậm rãi câu trở về, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Đầu năm nay, mọi người đều là đi ra hỗn , đều thực không dễ dàng, Thốn Tâm cô nương cũng đừng rất so đo ."

Thốn Tâm lại càng phát ra không vui, gắt gao nhíu lại mi, mà hắn mở to một đôi diễm nếu hoa đào ánh mắt nhìn nàng: "Thật đúng là cái dễ dàng tức giận tiểu cô nương, bản thượng thần bị phạt chuyện này ngươi cũng trốn không thoát can hệ."

Tại đây điểm thượng Thốn Tâm tưởng không thừa nhận cũng không được. . .

"Liền phạt ngươi hồi U Minh ty đem phía trước chút năm nhưỡng tại Mai Lâm trung rượu cấp bản thượng thần lấy đến."

"Đình trượng đánh không chết ngươi, sớm muộn gì uống chết ngươi."

U Vân trên mặt tươi cười lại càng tăng lên, Thốn Tâm nhịn không được tưởng nếu đổi làm Dương Tiễn gặp được này đó loạn thất bát tao bất bình sự sợ là đã sớm phá tan Cửu Trọng Thiên đánh tiến lăng tiêu bảo điện , ngươi như thế nào còn có thể thản nhiên tự đắc ở trong này uống rượu nói chuyện phiếm.

"Thượng thần, Thiên đình bao lâu sẽ thả ngươi ra thất trọng thiên?"

"Gấp cái gì, chúng thần giai việc ta nhàn nhã, qua không được mấy ngày sẽ gặp đến cầu bản thượng thần hồi U Minh ty ."

Thốn Tâm thực nhạ ý, mà hắn lại cười thực im lặng.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: ống nhóm, bọn tỷ muội, điểm đánh, cất chứa, nhắn lại ha

, Chương 20:

( hai mươi ) ngươi rốt cuộc là đáp ứng, vẫn là không đáp ứng?

Bước ra thất trọng thiên, Thốn Tâm liền nghĩ hồi U Minh ty cấp U Vân đem rượu đề lên trời đến, vừa đặt lên đụn mây, chợt nghe gặp Dương Tiễn thanh âm lạnh lẽo, "Ta không phải đã muốn cho ngươi vào kính hải, vì sao ngươi còn muốn hồi U Minh ty?"

Thốn Tâm ngượng ngùng lại đi hạ tường vân, đối với Dương Tiễn cung kính được rồi cái lễ, nói: "Tiểu thần chỉ biết thượng thần bị phạt quan nhập thất trọng thiên, không nghĩ tiểu thần cũng bị liên luỵ đồng dạng không thể hồi U Minh ty."

"Ngươi cũng không có bị liên luỵ, chính là ngươi nay long nguyên vẫn chưa khỏi hẳn, mậu tùy tiện hồi U Minh ty đường xá xa xôi, Dương Tiễn là sợ ngươi có điều bất trắc."

Thốn Tâm lại quy củ được rồi cái lễ, "Đa tạ tư pháp đại nhân quan tâm, tiểu thần sớm tham đa nghi mạch, long nguyên không việc gì, hết thảy mạnh khỏe."

Dương Tiễn mi gian đằng mỏng manh tức giận, "Ngươi vì sao không nên hồi U Minh ty, Chân Quân thần điện làm sao bạc đãi ngươi ?"

Thốn Tâm lãm khởi xanh nhạt váy dài, quỳ gối đáp: "Tiểu thần không dám, chính là âm u thượng thần nhiều ngày không trở về tư trung, trong lòng nhớ, riêng phân phó Thốn Tâm hồi tư bên trong nhìn xem."

Dương Tiễn cười lạnh một tiếng, "Chỉ bằng ngươi một cái nho nhỏ thần nữ, U Minh ty lệ thuộc tam giới đều có Thiên đình hội quản, thế nào cần ngươi lo lắng."

Thốn Tâm khóe miệng toàn cái cười, "Tư pháp đại nhân nói là, Thốn Tâm người nhỏ, lời nhẹ không tốt làm chủ, nhưng thượng thần phân phó chuyện tiểu thần cũng không rất theo."

Thất trọng thiên ngoại xanh lục vụ mông mông, Minh Hà hoảng ánh, Dương Tiễn ngân giáp lóe ra, xa xa nhìn càng phát ra lộ ra hàn ý, "Ngươi hôm nay nhất định phải hồi U Minh ty?"

Thốn Tâm súc khởi đẹp mặt mi, toàn động khóe miệng một đôi nho nhỏ rượu oa, "Không quay về cũng biết, chính là Thốn Tâm có cái yêu cầu."

"Nói. . ."

"Thốn Tâm muốn Quảng Hàn tiên tử đồng Bách Hoa tiên tử trọn đời không thể bước vào thực Quân phủ."

Dương Tiễn hơi hơi mở to mắt, môi thượng che một tầng băng, "Hồ nháo, Quảng Hàn tiên tử có thể hay không xuất nhập thực Quân phủ đồng ngươi có trở về hay không U Minh ty có cái gì quan hệ?"

Thốn Tâm mím môi, thản nhiên nói: "Là không có gì quan hệ, chính là mỗi lần nhìn thấy các nàng nét mặt toả sáng đi ở Chân Quân thần điện ta sẽ nhớ tới chính mình tại tù cung bị đóng thất trăm năm, mà các nàng tại Thiên đình chịu nhân gian cung phụng tiêu dao khoái hoạt qua thất trăm năm, ta cũng rất không vui."

Dương Tiễn mi gian tức giận dần dần hóa thành một đoàn nùng mặc, "Thốn Tâm, nhiều như vậy năm , ngươi như thế nào vẫn là như thế tùy hứng. Sớm cùng ngươi đã nói Hằng Nga tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng giống như Tam muội bình thường, là chí thân bạn tốt, ngươi cần gì phải như thế so đo."

Thốn Tâm môi mân thành một cái tuyến, cười lạnh một tiếng, "Tư pháp thiên thần là đáp ứng vẫn là không đáp ứng?"

Dương Tiễn mi gian nùng mặc tiệm thâm, mạnh mẽ xoay người, kinh khởi nhất đại phiến đám mây trung nghỉ tạm đan đỉnh tiên hạc, "Thốn Tâm tam công chúa yêu đi nơi nào đi nơi nào, bản quân nhưng mà là hảo tâm nhắc nhở ngươi này một đường phong trần ngươi vị tất chịu được thôi."

Thốn Tâm đáy mắt hiện lên một mảnh tuyệt vọng, này là bọn họ thất trăm năm đến lại một lần nữa mặt đối mặt đối thoại, kết cục so với trầm mặc càng làm cho nhân khó có thể chịu được.

Nàng nhìn Dương Tiễn bóng dáng sợ run một hồi, trước mắt một mảnh mơ hồ, im lặng đi lên tường vân, thẳng tắp hướng tới U Minh ty mà đi, nàng tưởng Dương Tiễn ước chừng hội so với thất trăm năm phía trước càng chán ghét nàng.

Mười ngày sau, Thốn Tâm trở lại U Minh ty, kinh sợ.

U Minh ty chỗ cũ bắc hoang cực, vạn năm đến đóng băng ngàn dặm, hơn nữa rời xa Thiên đình, hướng đến tự cấp tự túc, thủ vệ quan binh cũng là ngay tại chỗ chọn lựa, mặc dù thường có quỷ tộc tiến đến thưởng vong linh, nhưng U Vân quản lý thích đáng, thủ vệ sâm nghiêm, này đây ba ngàn năm đến vận chuyển thuận lợi, quỷ tộc cũng không chiếm được qua cái gì quá lớn tiện nghi. Bốn trăm năm trước vạn thần chi chiến U Vân dẫn dắt bảy đại thủ xa phó Tây Hải kháng địch, đem yêu tộc che ở ngàn dặm ở ngoài, lúc ấy tam giới đã muốn loạn làm hỗn loạn, ngay cả như vậy chiến hỏa đều không có thiêu tiến U Minh ty.

Mà nay U Vân nhưng mà bị Thiên đình đóng cá biệt nguyệt, U Minh ty liền rối loạn, thả không phải một chút loạn mà là phi thường loạn, Thốn Tâm do dự thật lâu mới bước vào U Minh ty.

Ô bùng thuyền chật ních hà đạo, vong linh lạc đầy giữa sông thê lương tiếng la không dứt bên tai, tứ phương gác thất vị minh đem, ba cái vừa nghe gặp U Vân bị quan lập tức quỳ đến Nam Thiên môn ngoại thay hắn cầu tình, hai cái thu thập hành lý trở lại U Minh sơn trung tiếp tục tu đạo, nay còn sót lại hạ tam tướng quân ít khi kịp thất tướng quân thượng hành còn tại.

Quỷ tộc gặp U Minh ty lòng người tan rã, không người gác, loại này tiện nghi không chiếm không phải nhân, lại tăng ca thêm điểm đến U Minh ty đánh cướp vong linh, giết người phóng hỏa, thậm chí kiêm làm xe phỉ lộ bá, tóm lại chính là bình thường có khả năng đều phạm, bình thường làm không được cũng đều phạm, thật là đắc ý.

Liền trước mắt tình huống mà nói, U Vân nếu lại bị quan người người đem nguyệt, U Minh ty mắt thấy sẽ đóng cửa không tiếp tục kinh doanh .

Cũng may Thốn Tâm không cần, U Minh ty lại loạn cũng cùng nàng không nhiều lắm quan hệ, nếu thực đóng cửa, cùng lắm thì nàng lại hồi Tây Hải tù cung ở cái thất trăm năm, nay nghĩ đến tù cung, Thốn Tâm quả thực là tâm hướng tới chi, chỉ hận thân không thể kịp.

Tam tướng quân ít khi gặp Thốn Tâm trở lại tư bên trong, vội hỏi nàng âm u thượng thần nay tại thất trọng thiên qua như thế nào, Thốn Tâm cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ, nếu đâu có, tựa hồ cũng không phải rất hảo, nếu nói không tốt, giống như cũng chưa nói tới, suy nghĩ thật lâu sau, đáp câu, "Bình thường. . ."

Cũng may Mai Lâm trung nhưỡng rượu còn tại, Thốn Tâm chọn vài hũ đưa cho ít khi cùng thượng hành, cố gắng bọn họ không ngừng cố gắng tiếp tục cố gắng, tận lực đừng làm cho U Minh ty tại bọn họ hai người trong tay đóng cửa.

Rượu cũng chọn tốt lắm, liền nên trở về thất trọng thiên , ít khi có điểm lo lắng, "Quỷ tộc trước mắt chính là phái tiên phong tiến đến dò đường, thuộc hạ lo lắng là mấy ngày nữa quỷ tộc sẽ gặp dẫn quân tiến đến, vừa mới dẹp yên U Minh ty. Nay quân coi giữ còn lại ta cùng Lão Thất, sợ là kháng không được bao lâu, nếu vong linh tất cả đều rơi vào quỷ tộc tay, đến lúc đó tam giới luân hồi bị quấy rầy, nhân gian không người gửi hồn người sống, chỉ sợ sẽ có đại tai."

"Thượng thần bị quan tiến thất trọng thiên, có lẽ còn không biết tình huống hiện tại, chờ ta trở về cùng hắn nói, thượng thần hẳn là hội có biện pháp."

Trước mắt, trừ lần đó ra, không hề biện pháp.

Ít khi thực bất đắc dĩ, Thốn Tâm cũng thực bất đắc dĩ.

Khiêng rượu, Thốn Tâm trở về thất trọng thiên, lần này không có Dương Tiễn thủ vệ, nàng đã muốn đem Dương Tiễn tặng thông thiên linh bài dùng là lô hỏa thuần thanh, đảo mắt vào thất trọng thiên, hôm nay Vô Hoan không ở, U Vân đang nằm dưới tàng cây tảng đá bản thượng chợp mắt, tối đen tóc dài vẩy mực giống như tản ra, hoa đào phiến phiến dừng ở của hắn thái dương vừa.

Thốn Tâm mở ra vò rượu, hương thơm lập tức phiêu đầy thất trọng thiên, U Vân thản nhiên quét nàng liếc mắt một cái, "U Minh ty như thế nào?"

"Còn. . . Hoàn hảo. . ."

U Vân khóe miệng câu ra cái tươi cười, "Thật sự hoàn hảo?"

Thốn Tâm thu hồi tươi cười, tại U Vân bên người ngồi trên chiếu, "Quỷ tộc mỗi ngày đến tư bên trong đánh cướp, ngươi nói chúng ta muốn hay không đăng báo Thiên đình?"

U Vân quay sang, nhìn nàng, Thốn Tâm tinh xảo khéo léo trên mặt trong trắng lộ hồng, thất thần một lát, mềm nhẹ nói: "Ngươi lo lắng cái gì, cho dù quỷ tộc thật sự mang binh tiến đến, Thiên đình cũng sẽ phái thiên binh tiến đến."

Thốn Tâm nhìn U Vân một đôi tối như mực ánh mắt, vẫn còn tại tự hỏi, "Trăm không một dùng là phế tài thiên binh, được không?"

U Vân nhắc tới vò rượu, cười nói: "Thốn Tâm cô nương, được không chúng ta nói cũng không tính, người ta Ngọc đế đại nhân nói mới tính."

, Chương 21:

( hai mươi mốt ) phế tài

Quỷ tộc tương đương không chịu thua kém.

Mười ngày sau, một đạo tấu chương ngàn dặm kịch liệt vào Lăng Tiêu điện, cả sảnh đường khiếp sợ, quỷ tộc dẫn mười vạn tinh binh thừa dịp đêm tại u Minh hà ngoại liệt trận, trong đó tam vạn kỵ binh, thất vạn bộ binh. Truyền thư Thiên đình ba tháng trong vòng bắt U Minh ty.

Lâm triều Ngọc đế hỏi kịp U Minh ty thất vị tướng lãnh ở đâu, Thái Bạch Kim Tinh đáp, hai vị lưu thủ u Minh hà vừa, ba vị chính quỳ gối Nam Thiên môn ngoại thay âm u thượng thần cầu tình, khác hai cái thủy chung không thấy bóng dáng, liền ngay cả bao lâu rời đi đều vô theo khả tra.

Ngọc đế thịnh nộ, đương triều hạ chỉ đem thiện tạm rời cương vị công tác thủ năm vị âm u tướng quân lúc này mất chức điều tra quan nhập U Minh ty địa lao, lại cửu diệu tinh quân, lục đinh lục giáp, nhị thập bát tú, từ lí thiên vương lĩnh quân cộng mang mười vạn thiên binh phân ba đường hạ U Minh ty bình loạn.

Tư pháp thiên thần Dương Tiễn chờ lệnh đang hạ bắc hoang bình loạn, Ngọc đế xưng nhưng mà là nho nhỏ dị tộc không cần phiền động thiên thần, Dương Tiễn lưu Thiên đình thủ vệ. Ba ngày sau tại Nam Thiên môn sái mấy chén rượu nhạt cấp lí thiên vương tiễn đưa, chậm rãi đội ngũ liền ngày đêm kiêm trình hạ U Minh ty, đến ngày đó lí thiên vương tại u Minh hà kết giới ngoại bài binh bày trận, vì dương Thiên đình oai nghi, tự mình điều binh khiển tướng, đưa tới tường vân, lôi khởi thiên cổ, thiên kỳ phấp phới, thanh thế lớn, trận hình phức tạp, rất là giống khuông giống dạng.

Toàn bộ tác chiến quá trình có vẻ phức tạp, nhưng kết quả lại tương đương đơn giản – giai bại, mười vạn thiên binh bị chôn ở u Minh hà ngoại, sông băng trong lúc đó phủ thi ngàn dặm vô cùng thê thảm.

Chỉnh tràng chiến dịch bên trong duy nhất làm người ta khiếp sợ là U Minh ty nội cận dư hai vạn quân coi giữ tại thiên binh đại bại sau vẫn để chặn quỷ tộc xâm nhập.

Nguyên nhân rất đơn giản, lí thiên vương đem mười vạn thiên binh dọc theo u Minh hà ngoại một chữ sắp xếp khai, thanh thế mặc dù lớn, khả trên thực tế từng cái điểm đều bạc nhược không chịu nổi. Quỷ tộc tam thái tử mộ phong dẫn theo tam vạn kỵ binh tốc độ cực nhanh, một khắc chung công phu liền đem toàn bộ bày trận tách ra, trận thế quấy rầy sau, lí thiên vương mệnh Cự Linh thần tổ chức phản công, Cự Linh thần gặp quỷ tộc thế tới rào rạt xoay người liền hướng thiên thượng trốn, mắt thấy tướng quân đi đầu chạy trốn, thiên binh lại hậu đội tễ phía trước đội liều mạng trốn, U Minh ty vốn là là lạnh vô cùng nơi phong tuyết nảy ra, toàn bộ đội ngũ hành quân tốc độ thật chậm, bị mộ phong trước sau bọc đánh đánh cái không hề chống đỡ lực, đáng thương mười vạn thiên binh cứ như vậy bị chôn ở u Minh hà ngoại, lí thiên vương mang theo tàn binh lui về Nam Thiên môn.

Quỷ tộc đại thắng sau, lại cướp đi mấy vạn vong linh, tạm lui cư trăm dặm ở ngoài, đối U Minh ty như hổ rình mồi, thời cơ mà động.

Vì thế Ngọc đế phẫn nộ chi Dư Minh trắng một cái đạo lý, thiên binh đều là phế tài, nếu tưởng giải U Minh ty chi vây còn muốn dựa vào U Minh ty chính mình, lập tức hạ lệnh đem quan vào địa lao năm vị thủ thành tướng lúc này thả ra thả toàn bộ quan thêm nhất đẳng, lúc này tổ chức tướng sĩ kháng địch.

Đáng tiếc, quan thêm nhất đẳng, quan thêm tam chờ cũng chưa dùng, bình thường không đợi gặp, sắp chết kéo đến chịu tiếng xấu thay cho người khác, năm vị thủ thành tướng trăm miệng một lời, chết sống không đi, mặc cho ngươi nói như thế nào đều không đi.

Cái này Ngọc đế sắc mặt khó coi , tư pháp thiên thần Dương Tiễn điện phía trước câu hỏi, Dương Tiễn tỏ vẻ Thiên đình cùng sở hữu thiên binh hai mươi vạn, nay mười vạn đã trần thi u Minh hà, còn lại mười vạn cận đủ bảo vệ Thiên đình, nay tốt nhất phương pháp chính là chạy nhanh thả ra U Vân, làm hắn hồi U Minh ty tổ chức tướng lãnh nghênh chiến, U Vân tại U Minh ty đã có ba ngàn năm, không chỉ có quen thuộc quỷ tộc chiến pháp, thả uy tín cực cao, thất vị tướng quân chỉ có nhìn thấy U Vân mới có thể nghe lệnh, kể từ đó nhất định làm ít công to.

Ngọc đế đùi vỗ làm đường hạ chỉ, làm U Vân tức khắc hạ U Minh ty chống lại quỷ tộc, lập công chuộc tội, vì vạn quân làm gương mẫu.

Âm u thượng thần không đi.

Đương nhiên không đi, nói quan liền quan, nói đình trượng liền đình trượng, ta U Vân cũng không phải thiện nam tín nữ, nói không đi sẽ không đi, tùy tiện ngươi hạ bao nhiêu chỉ, có năng lực ngươi đã đem ta đẩy dời đi đi chém, chém ta cũng không đi, điểm ấy cốt khí ta U Vân vẫn phải có.

Vì thế Ngọc đế sứt đầu mẻ trán .

May mắn Thái Bạch Kim Tinh biết U Vân đồng Nam Đấu tinh quân Vô Hoan quan hệ xưa nay rất tốt, vì thế thỉnh Vô Hoan thượng thần lúc này tổ chức một cái thần tiên thăm tù đoàn, tất cả đều chạy đến thất trọng thiên, thay phiên khuyên bảo, nước miếng bay tứ tung, lần này U Vân thái độ tốt lắm không ít, tỏ vẻ chính mình kỳ thật cũng không phải không muốn đi, mà là đi không được.

"Tiểu thần không phải không đi, thật sự là vừa mới bị đình trượng thân chịu trọng thương, mà U Minh ty ngàn dặm xa xôi lập tức thật sự là đi không được. Huống chi tiểu thần là vì đánh chết thần thú mà bị quan tiến thất trọng thiên, này đã là tam giới đều biết chuyện, nay mất mặt, cho dù hồi U Minh ty cũng không mặt mũi dẫn dắt quần chúng hảo hảo công tác, mong rằng bệ hạ anh minh khác tìm tài đức sáng suốt chi sĩ, vọng U Minh ty chi vây sớm ngày giải quyết."

Rất bạch vẫn tại khuyên, âm u thượng thần lúc này lấy đại cục làm trọng, chờ đánh thắng trận cái gì mặt đều có , U Vân không nghe.

Vô Hoan vừa nghe liền lập tức hiểu được , ngươi U Vân cảm tình là ở cùng Ngọc đế cò kè mặc cả, đương nhiên việc này vô niềm vui bên trong rõ ràng là có thể , nếu là nói toạc liền không có ý nghĩa , tức khắc mang theo một hàng thăm tù đoàn chạy về lăng tiêu bảo điện, báo cáo Ngọc đế, tỏ vẻ U Vân kỳ thật là nguyện ý hồi U Minh ty , cũng biết chính mình đánh chết thần thú rất là không nên, hối hận chi cực, chỉ là sợ thân mang trọng tội sợ trở về thấy các vị tướng quân không tốt công đạo, U Vân một lòng muốn đền đáp Thiên đình, mong rằng bệ hạ võng khai một mặt.

Bị Vô Hoan như vậy nhất lừa dối, Ngọc đế lúc này hạ chỉ, không chỉ có đem U Vân thả ra thất trọng thiên, thả liên tục thăng ba cấp, quan phong u Minh thần đem, nhất tịnh ban thưởng lăng tiêu bảo điện trung huyền thượng cổ thần binh Hiên Viên kiếm, nhìn hắn có thể hảo hảo đạt được địch không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người.

Được đến thánh chỉ sau, U Vân tương đương vừa lòng, thất trọng thiên lý, cởi áo dài thay kim giáp chiến bào, vãn khởi đen như mực tóc dài, tuấn mỹ khuôn mặt nay bạch có chút thẩm nhân, niệp chỉ dẫn đến thần thú bạch hổ, đợi hết thảy chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, thế này mới gọi Thốn Tâm.

"Thượng thần, chúng ta bao lâu xuất phát?" Thốn Tâm thay hắn nâng đến đây Hiên Viên kiếm.

U Vân lập tức từ trong lòng lấy ra bảy phong thư, đưa cho Thốn Tâm, "Ngươi tọa bạch hổ trước một bước hồi U Minh ty, đem này đó tín phân biệt giao cho bảy tướng quân, dặn bọn họ hảo hảo vì Thiên đình hiệu lực."

Sự thật chứng minh U Vân tại U Minh ty này ba ngàn năm cũng không phải đánh nước tương , âm u thất vị tướng quân nhất nhận được U Vân tự viết thư tín liền khóc, lúc này liền thề nhất định hảo hảo vì U Minh ty hiệu lực, lại qua vài ngày tập kết khởi nguyên bản bốn phía tàng tiến U Minh sơn u Minh quân, bãi hạ trận thế, một lần nữa mai phục cho u Minh hà bạn.

Chờ hết thảy chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, U Vân thế này mới trở lại U Minh ty, cấp sở hữu u Minh quân xứng thượng thần binh liên hoàn nỏ, nghe nói đây là U Vân đặc biệt theo Thiên đình quân bị sở muốn tới , khả liên phát ba ngàn cung tiễn, xúc vật lập tức nhiên, rất lợi hại.

Trở về sau U Vân lại tại u Minh hà kết giới thượng trúc nổi lên ba trượng tường thành hậu tiên chướng, một lần nữa bày ra thất thất bốn mươi chín nói trận pháp, dùng chính mình máu tươi tế thần binh Hiên Viên kiếm, toàn tâm toàn ý phải quỷ tộc đuổi ra U Minh ty.

Một phen bận rộn qua đi, Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy U Vân biểu tình càng phát ra ngưng trọng đứng lên, nói cũng dần dần thiếu, đại chiến không khí tại toàn bộ U Minh ty trung bốc lên lan tràn.

, Chương 22:

( hai mươi hai ) lâm chiến đêm trước

Nửa đêm, Thốn Tâm ngủ không được, chạy đến trong rừng bên ôn tuyền đứng, ánh trăng vẫn như cũ sáng tỏ, chiếu sáng chỉnh đàm nước ao, sương khói quanh quẩn, mặc kệ tam giới gặp được như thế nào kiếp nạn, vô luận người khác ngày biến như gì hoàn toàn thay đổi, chỉ có này ánh trăng nghìn năm qua chưa bao giờ biến qua, thủy chung không nhanh không chậm chậm rãi chiếu tiến mỗi người trong lòng.

Nàng từng như vậy cố gắng muốn ngăn trở ánh trăng, hoặc là ánh trăng thượng người kia chiếu tiến trong lòng hắn, cuối cùng cũng chỉ là chứng minh rồi chính mình ngu xuẩn, ngươi làm sao có thể ngăn cản ánh trăng đâu.

"Ngủ không được?"

Nàng nghe thấy của hắn thanh âm, xoay người, tĩnh mịch Mai Lâm bên trong sáng lên một chút vầng sáng, chậm rãi chiếu sáng lên bộ dáng của hắn, nay hắn thay đổi một thân kim giáp chiến bào, đen như mực tóc dài chỉnh tề vãn tại ngọc quan bên trong, tái nhợt đến mức tận cùng mặt, lạnh bạc tao nhã môi, đứng dưới tàng cây im lặng nhìn nàng.

Của hắn này thân giả dạng làm cho nàng nhịn không được nhớ tới người kia, năm đó hắn chính là mặc một thân ngân giáp đi tây kỳ, ngày nào đó bọn họ vừa mới thành thân, Quán Giang khẩu phủ kín màu đỏ, lại ánh không hồng người kia dung nhan, có lẽ là vì hắn lưng đeo nhiều lắm cừu hận nhiều lắm trách nhiệm, mà nàng chẳng qua là cái gánh nặng.

Nhớ tới thất trọng thiên ngoại kia tràng tranh chấp, sợ là hắn không bao giờ nữa hội muốn gặp nàng , nàng chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới muốn chọc giận Dương Tiễn, nhưng không biết vì sao nghìn năm qua kết cục lại luôn tạm được.

Nàng bỗng nhiên thực hoài niệm kia một hồi hôn lễ, tuy rằng cuối cùng biến thành tam giới một truyện cười, khả nàng như cũ hoài niệm. Tây Hải xa nhau ngày đó hắn ôm ấp trung ấm áp, cách ngân giáp tim đập, hắn áy náy bộ dáng, thất trăm năm trôi qua nàng vẫn đang nhớ rõ rõ ràng, đáng tiếc đi qua chung quy là trôi qua, vô luận ngươi dùng cái gì phương pháp đều thay đổi không được đi qua, chẳng sợ nàng đem một nửa long nguyên phân cho Dương Tiễn, đời đời kiếp kiếp muốn cùng hắn dung hợp cùng một chỗ, hắn cũng sẽ không muốn , đây là sự thật.

"Thượng thần, ngươi cũng ngủ không được?"

U Vân thản nhiên cười nói: "Lâm chiến, gác đêm."

"Ta nghĩ đến ngươi sẽ không đáp ứng hồi U Minh ty nghênh chiến , Ngọc đế đối đãi ngươi cũng không tốt."

U Vân chậm rãi đi đến bên người nàng, đến gần rồi liền có một trận thản nhiên huân hương mang theo một chút ấm áp, nàng cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, Dương Tiễn tại lưu quang tràn đầy màu thiên cung lại càng ở càng lạnh, mà U Vân suốt ngày tại đây băng thiên tuyết địa bên trong ngốc , lại càng ở càng ấm, thần gặp gỡ cũng có nhiều như vậy bất đồng.

Hắn trầm mặc hồi lâu mới tìm ra cái miễn cưỡng coi như thoả đáng lý do, "Xã tắc làm trọng quân vì khinh, huống chi U Vân nhưng mà là cái tiểu thần thôi, mấy ngàn năm phía trước là phi phân tranh sớm đi xa liền ngay cả phụ quân cũng không nguyện tranh luận, U Vân lại làm sao lập trường đi so đo thị phi."

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy hắn nói bao nhiêu có chút gượng ép, tam giới chư thần đều nói Thiếu Thiên Quân U Vân tị thế tiêu cực tránh ở U Minh ty trung, nhưng nàng tưởng nhiều như vậy năm có lẽ hắn muốn có lẽ nhưng mà là cái bình tĩnh, chính là trên đời này luôn luôn những người này có một số việc cho ngươi không thể bình tĩnh.

"Đã nhiều ngày vẫn việc thật sự, ta cũng chưa thời gian hỏi ngươi, vì sao ngày đó không muốn ở lại Chân Quân thần điện?"

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy chuyện này thật sự nói đến nói dài, thả rất khó giản mà khái chi, cần theo bọn họ ngàn năm trước kia tràng ánh trăng tam giác luyến nói lên, còn muốn đề cập nhiều mặt trước mắt không ở tràng thần tiên, thật sự không ổn, trái lo phải nghĩ hóa thành một câu, "Thốn Tâm tản mạn nuông chiều , Chân Quân thần điện thật sự không thích hợp ta."

"Ngươi vẫn nghĩ trở lại Dương Tiễn bên người, ta thế này mới đem ngươi tặng trở về, ngươi khả phải biết rằng loại này cơ hội tương đương khó được."

Thốn Tâm thở dài, U Vân điểm xuất phát là không sai, nhưng cần biết ngươi đem ta đưa đến hắn trong phủ là xa xa vô dụng , ngươi cần đem ta đưa vào trong lòng hắn, thả bảo đảm kia trái tim bên trong không có khác nhân, này thật là có chút rất ép buộc .

"Kia phiền toái thượng thần về sau lại đừng làm loại này ngàn dặm xa xôi đem đưa ta trở về chuyện . . ."

Mai Lâm trừ bỏ ánh trăng liễm màu rất nhiều, lại nhớ tới một mảnh yên tĩnh, Thốn Tâm tưởng ước chừng là tối nay đề tài có chút quá mức trầm trọng, mà đại chiến sắp tới đều tự tâm tình lại khó tránh khỏi áp lực, hai người thực tại nói cũng không được gì, chính là nếu cũng chỉ là ở dưới ánh trăng chỉ cần đứng, ngươi xem ta, ta coi ngươi, Thốn Tâm lại cảm thấy thật sự không ổn, rõ ràng tưởng trở về phòng đi.

"Thốn Tâm." U Vân hô nàng một tiếng.

Thốn Tâm quay đầu, hắn đã muốn tại bên suối ải thạch thượng ngồi xuống, lấy ra Hiên Viên kiếm, hô một tiếng Thốn Tâm, hàm chứa cười đưa cho nàng.

"Làm cái gì?"

U Vân tựa tiếu phi tiếu nhìn nàng: "Đem kiếm đánh bóng , ngày mai thượng thần hảo làm làm ngươi như thế nào đánh giặc."

Thốn Tâm trán cái tươi cười, cẩn thận tiếp nhận ngân kiếm, tại U Vân bên người tìm cái địa phương ngồi xuống, cẩn thận lau lên. U Vân ba ngàn năm phía trước liền đã chưởng quản U Minh ty, rất ít xuất nhập Thiên đình, này đây tam giới của hắn nghe đồn cực nhỏ, chỉ biết là lạnh vô cùng bắc hoang có cái tướng mạo xuất chúng thượng thần, trừ lần đó ra liền hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

"Thốn Tâm, chiến khởi sau cẩn thận đi theo ta bên người, trăm ngàn đừng nơi nơi chạy loạn."

"Đã biết."

U Vân nghiêng đi thân nhìn nàng, ánh trăng tà tà chiếu vào thân thể của nàng thượng, con ngươi liễm ánh trăng, mỹ có chút động lòng người.

Hắn sợ run một lát, phiên thủ bay nhanh biến ra đem nhị huyền hồ cầm, đầu ngón tay thoáng giáo giáo âm, trong rừng cầm tiếng vang lên. Thốn Tâm nhìn cầm cung tại huyền thượng phi vũ, ngẩng đầu là biển Minh Nguyệt, tối nay đóng băng đại địa một mảnh sáng ngời im lặng, tuy có mười vạn địch nhân hỏa lực tập trung bờ bên kia, Thốn Tâm lại không cảm giác đại chiến phía trước khẩn trương không khí, đáy lòng một mảnh ấm áp.

"Thượng thần, nếu là chết trận , ngươi có thể hay không có tiếc nuối?"

Trầm mặc thật lâu, U Vân thanh âm mới chậm rãi vang lên, "Hội, ta sẽ thật đáng tiếc chưa kịp nói cho cái kia năm đó tại Tây Hải cứu lên của ta cô nương, từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy nàng, ta liền thích thượng nàng, ta nghĩ đến thời gian lâu, liền có thể buông nàng, lại thật không ngờ thời gian chẳng qua làm cho thích biến thành trầm mặc."

Thốn Tâm mạnh mẽ ngẩng đầu, U Vân niệm cái quyết đã muốn biến mất ở tại chính mình trước mặt, lại cúi đầu Thốn Tâm trong tay Hiên Viên kiếm không biết khi nào đã bị U Vân thủ đi.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: U Vân, làm cho chúng ta đến trữ tình một phen ~~~ đến thông đồng một chút hải sản muội muội.

, Chương 23:

( hai mươi hai ) một hồi Phong Hỏa Liên thiên đại chiến

Bảy tháng mười bốn, quỷ tiết

Quỷ tộc tam thái tử mộ phong mang theo lục vạn tinh binh đạp cuồn cuộn yên trần hướng về u Minh hà mà đến, một tháng phía trước hắn dẫn theo tam vạn kỵ binh tại đồng dạng địa phương đại đạt được mười vạn thiên binh quét ngang hai mươi tám tinh tú, mà nay hắn dẫn theo suốt gấp đôi cho phía trước tinh binh, đối mặt là cận có hai vạn u Minh quân, thắng bại đã mất trì hoãn, mộ phong lập hạ lời thề muốn tại trong vòng 3 ngày đánh hạ U Minh ty, trọng chấn vạn năm phía trước quỷ tộc uy phong.

Cùng một nguyệt phía trước bất đồng là, hôm nay mộ phong nhìn đến không có đối trận thiên binh chỉ có cao ngất trong mây tiên chướng, mộ phong xem không hiểu , vì thế liền mang theo tinh binh tại tiên chướng ngoại ngừng một lát, hắn thực muốn biết u Minh quân rốt cuộc muốn làm cái gì.

U Vân Tưởng muốn bọn họ làm cũng bất quá chính là đội ngũ ngừng dừng lại, hảo làm cho bọn họ cung nỏ có thể rất tốt xác định địa điểm đả kích, U Vân đã xem hai vạn u Minh quân xứng thượng thần binh liên hoàn nỏ, phủ tại tiên chướng phía trên, tiên chướng nội lập một loạt giám quân.

Hôm nay khai chiến phía trước, U Vân màu vàng chiến bào, bình tĩnh nói cho U Minh ty nội mọi người, "Hôm nay sở hữu tướng lãnh binh lính đều đã đứng ở tiên chướng phía trên, vừa thấy đến tiên ánh sáng khởi, tức khắc đem sở hữu tên bắn ra, đợi cho xung phong hiệu lệnh nhất vang toàn bộ lao xuống tiên chướng, thắng bại ngay tại hôm nay một trận chiến, nếu có chút người dám trốn hồi U Minh ty, Thiên đình giám quân lập trảm không buông tha, phải chết cũng chỉ có thể chết ở u Minh hà bên ngoài, quyết không cho phép chiến hỏa thiêu vào thành nội."

Hôm nay U Vân tràn ngập tin tưởng, chấp rượu chơi cờ U Vân công tử không thấy , thủ nhi đại chi là một cái đối thắng lợi tràn ngập khát vọng U Vân.

Thốn Tâm là màu bạc chiến giáp, chấp trường cung, đứng ở U Vân bên người, phóng nhãn nhìn lại là liếc mắt một cái vọng không đến vừa quỷ tộc kỵ binh, đây là nàng lần đầu tiên trải qua như thế rầm rộ đại chiến, Phong Hỏa Liên thiên, nguy cấp so với trong sách viết muốn đáng sợ hơn.

Hôm nay bắc hoang cực như trước rất lạnh, vì trận này đại chiến, Mão Nhật tinh quân đem ngày phô đặc biệt hảo, ánh mặt trời hạ của hắn mặt mày đặc biệt sạch sẽ, U Vân bỗng nhiên dắt ở tay nàng, nàng ngẩng đầu thấy là hắn tràn ngập kiên định tín niệm ánh mắt, thiên binh là không đáng tin , Ngọc đế là không thể tin tưởng , nay U Minh ty chỉ có thể dựa vào chính mình, mà nay hắn không nghĩ buông tha cho, cũng sẽ không buông tay, hắn hy vọng nàng có thể cùng hắn tràn ngập dũng khí cùng tin tưởng.

U Vân đã chưởng khởi Hiên Viên kiếm, đầy trời sáng lên ánh sáng ngọc hào quang, đây là u Minh quân cực quen thuộc tín hiệu, bọn họ từng đi theo này nhân đả bại qua vô số lần quỷ tộc, bọn họ tin tưởng hôm nay cũng sẽ không ngoại lệ.

Mộ phong ngây ngẩn cả người, băng thiên tuyết địa giá lạnh hạ, cùng với kinh thiên động địa tiếng gọi ầm ĩ, hạt mưa giống như rậm rạp tên dài sở đến chỗ tất cả đều nổ vang, từng đạo biển lửa vây quanh tiên chướng, quỷ tộc tọa kỵ bị kinh hách, vô số quỷ tộc binh lính hạ xuống tọa kỵ ngã vào biển lửa, một mảnh gào khóc thảm thiết.

Hỏa công sau, bảy đại thủ thành tướng tại U Vân dẫn dắt dưới đây đội lao xuống tiên chướng, quỷ tộc thương vong đã muốn thập phần thảm trọng, tại U Vân dẫn dắt hạ, u Minh quân tướng sĩ tại địch nhân tiến công dưới không hề sợ hãi sắc.

Quỷ tộc một lần lại một lần phát động tiến công, một trận chiến này chính là bảy ngày thất đêm, song phương binh lực đều đạt đến cực hạn, thương vong cũng đạt đến cực hạn, quỷ tộc tại tam thái tử mộ phong dẫn dắt hạ bắt đầu từng bước lui lại, tuy rằng hắn thực không cam lòng, nhưng là không thể nề hà, hắn dẫn theo lục vạn tinh binh tiến đến, lại vốn gốc mà về, hậm hực dưới mộ phong quyết định tại hoàn toàn rời khỏi chiến trường phía trước lại làm một chuyện.

Đây là nhất kiện làm cho hắn tương đương hối hận chuyện.

Tam thái tử mộ phong dẫn theo quỷ tộc thần binh phượng hoàng đao, đan thương thất mã xâm nhập u Minh quân trung tìm được U Vân quyết đấu, biển máu ngập trời, hai người tự băng thượng vẫn chiến đến đám mây, thần binh phượng múa, ảnh nếu phi long, Hiên Viên kiếm mây bay nước chảy lưu loát sinh động, trong lúc nhất thời thiên địa thất sắc, tự trời tối đến hừng đông, toàn bộ tầng mây mây đen bốc lên.

Thốn Tâm trắng bệch hé ra mặt, đứng ở vân hạ lạnh run, chung quanh huyết quang tận trời, quỷ tộc quân đội đã muốn đi tây lui lại, mà U Vân đồng mộ phong vẫn giữ vân thượng xiêm áo kiếm trận.

Thần hi một lần nữa sáng lên, mây đen rốt cục tán đi, mộ phong mang theo một thân trọng thương bay nhanh trốn hồi quỷ tộc trong quân, một đường đi tây bôn tập, U Vân lại chính là đứng ở đám mây cũng không đuổi theo, Thốn Tâm khó hiểu đằng thượng vân, bay đến U Vân bên người.

U Vân Nguyên bản tái nhợt mặt lại bạch giống như trong suốt bình thường, cấp tốc đưa tới đại tướng quân bạch dao, phân phó nói, "Lãnh binh một đường đi tây đuổi tới Vị Thủy hà bạn, nếu là quỷ tộc tiếp tục trốn, sẽ không có lẽ lại truy, bên kia là quỷ tộc bụng, chớ dễ dàng phạm hiểm."

Bạch dao lĩnh quân lệnh, lập tức ra đi, mang theo còn lại u Minh quân một đường đem quỷ tộc đi tây đuổi, một bên đuổi còn một bên đánh, thệ có đem quỷ tộc đều tiêu diệt tại nửa đường chí khí.

Đám mây phía trên, U Vân thủ chống đỡ Hiên Viên kiếm, cẩn thận xem xem Thốn Tâm, nhẹ nhàng xoa xoa trên mặt nàng vết máu, biểu tình có chút khổ sở, "Có hay không bị thương?"

Thốn Tâm khóe miệng miễn cưỡng bài trừ cái tươi cười, "Không có, không có."

U Vân nỗ lực chống đỡ thẳng thân thể, hỏi: "Ta sắc mặt có phải hay không rất kém cỏi?"

"Hoàn hảo, hoàn hảo, cũng không phải quá kém."

U Vân khẽ cười cười, đang chuẩn bị xoay người giá tường vân tính hồi U Minh ty thu thập tàn cục, vừa chấp khởi Hiên Viên kiếm, một ngụm xích hồng sắc máu tươi tiệm tại màu bạc kiếm phong thượng, Hiên Viên kiếm quang mang nhìn qua lại yêu dị.

"Không có việc gì, không có việc gì. . ." U Vân bán chống quỳ gối đám mây thượng, quay đầu nhìn Thốn Tâm, của nàng mặt bị gió lạnh thổi đỏ bừng, liền ngay cả ánh mắt đều đỏ."Đánh giặc bị thương thôi, khó tránh khỏi , đều do Ngọc đế, không có việc gì đánh ta hai ngàn đình trượng, đánh xong liền đem ta nhưng hồi U Minh ty đánh giặc, đều do Ngọc đế."

Thốn Tâm thủ che miệng lại, nước mắt một viên một viên rớt đi ra, "Ngươi còn nói, còn nói, đình trượng căn bản là thương không đến của ngươi tiên mạch, đều là cứu ta thời điểm chiết tổn hại nhiều lắm tu vi mới có thể bị thương , ngươi nghĩ rằng ta và ngươi không biết ngươi giết thần thú là vì thủ tâm đan tới cứu ta, nếu phải tâm đan hóa thành tiên dược tiến vào long nguyên liền nhất định cần thượng thần tu vi dẫn đường, hao tổn cũng tất nhiên không nhẹ, ngươi cho là ngươi không nói cho ta biết ta sẽ không biết nói, ngươi cho ta ngốc có phải hay không?"

U Vân bên môi toàn vài giọt huyết, đỡ lấy của nàng vai, khẽ cười nói: "Muốn trách thì trách Vô Hoan kia tiểu tử, êm đẹp đã đánh mất thần thú không nói, còn không có sự lấy cái gì hố hại chúng ta Thốn Tâm cô nương ngã xuống, trở về bản quân không tha cho hắn."

Thốn Tâm nước mắt lạc nhanh hơn, vươn tay nhẹ nhàng lau quệt U Vân bên môi vết máu, "Không cần ngươi động thủ, bổn cô nương chính mình giết hắn."

U Vân nhắm mắt lại, khinh khẽ tựa vào của nàng trên vai, từng ngụm từng ngụm huyết rốt cuộc nhịn không được chậm rãi tự cái miệng của hắn giác tràn đầy đi ra, đem của nàng một thân ngân giáp nhiễm cái đỏ bừng."Thốn Tâm, ta thật cao hứng, ngươi có thể ở ta bên người."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: tác giả chính mình lại một lần bị chính mình rét lạnh một chút ~~~~~

Tiểu muội hôm nay bắt đầu đánh bảng ~~~ mọi người nhiều duy trì ~~~~

, Chương 24:

( hai mươi lăm ) bản công chúa hôm nay quỳ ngươi, sợ ngươi cũng chịu không dậy nổi

"Hắn sắp chết."

Thốn Tâm nghe thấy một cái mềm mại lạnh bạc thanh âm nhẹ nhàng phiêu gần.

Bán giúp đỡ U Vân trở xuống kết giới nội, u Minh hà hôm nay ba đào mãnh liệt, nhất lãng cao hơn nhất lãng, Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu, thấy nàng bán nổi tại không trung, xích hồng sắc váy dài uốn lượn cúi tới mặt, cúi đầu nhìn nàng, tinh xảo chân mày, khéo léo môi, đỏ tươi khóe miệng ôm lấy một cái thản nhiên cười.

"Ngươi là ai, U Minh ty vài cái cửa vào chiến khởi là lúc đã bị phong tỏa, ngươi là như thế nào vào?"

Diễm đến mức tận cùng nữ tử hơi hơi trừng mắt nhìn tinh, cũng không lên tiếng chính là im lặng nhìn Thốn Tâm trong lòng U Vân, hàn gió thổi qua, của nàng tóc dài tại không trung đầy trời phi vũ, đầy trời lá rụng vây quanh nàng thổi quét dựng lên, u Minh hà bạn mạn một tầng mỏng manh vụ.

U Vân phản thủ chấp kiếm chống mặt, bị nhuộm thành màu đỏ kim giáp tại dưới ánh trăng phiếm ra đại phiến sáng ngời sáng bóng, "Quên xuyên, ngươi rốt cục bỏ được đi ra ?"

Quên xuyên vốn là U Minh ty ngàn vạn vong linh lái đi không được trí nhớ dần dần ngưng kết thành phách, vạn năm sau tu thành hình người bị Thiên đình che thần nữ, hàng năm ẩn tại quên xuyên hà hạ cực nhỏ xuất hiện.

Nàng nâng lên tinh xảo mi, cực đạm nói một câu: "Âm u thượng thần nếu là muốn hồn phi phách tán , tiểu thần tự nhiên là muốn tới đưa lên thần đoạn đường , cũng không uổng thượng thần nhiều năm tài bồi."

U Vân cười khẽ một tiếng, bình tĩnh mi tự Thốn Tâm trong lòng chảy xuống, chậm rãi nằm tiến băng thiên tuyết địa trung, Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy của hắn mạch đập càng lúc càng mờ nhạt, U Minh ty trung chung quanh tự do hồn phách đều cảm giác được thượng thần thần lực đang ở chậm rãi mất đi, dần dần tụ lại lại đây, lẳng lặng đứng ở không trung, bi thương nhìn U Vân.

Toàn bộ không khí tràn ngập tuyệt vọng hương vị.

"Thốn Tâm. . ." Vết máu dần dần che của hắn môi, trước mắt quen thuộc cảnh tượng chỉ còn lại có một mảnh mênh mang màu trắng, đầy trời phi vũ bông tuyết lọt vào của hắn trong ánh mắt, "Ta thực xin lỗi ngươi."

Thốn Tâm quỳ gối của hắn bên người, lạnh như băng đầu ngón tay khinh nhẹ vỗ về của hắn hai má, mang theo thản nhiên mềm mại, hắn bắt đầu có chút không tha, một đôi tối đen con ngươi thật sâu nhìn nàng.

"Đừng nói nói, không có việc gì ."

Quên xuyên phiêu tại phần đông hồn phách chính giữa, vũ khởi đỏ tươi ống tay áo, lá rụng đầy trời phi vũ, vững vàng nâng lên U Vân, ôm lấy môi, "Mai Lâm bên trong ôn tuyền nguyên tự vạn năm phía trước thượng cổ tiên nước, khả hộ tiên mạch, tăng tu vi, không bằng trước đem thượng thần tiên thể để vào ôn tuyền bên trong dưỡng . Ngàn năm trước Ngọc đế từng tại bàn đào hội thượng ban thưởng Bách Hoa cốc cốc chủ Bách Hoa tiên tử thượng cổ thần dược ngọc quỳnh cỏ linh chi, có đoàn tụ hồn phách chi hiệu, Thốn Tâm thần nữ nếu có thể mang tới có lẽ còn cứu được hắn một mạng."

Quên xuyên theo lá rụng, duyên đường mòn hướng trong rừng nước suối bay đi, Thốn Tâm niệp cái quyết, đi theo quên xuyên bên cạnh người, nhìn U Vân chậm rãi chìm vào trong nước, tiên thể dần dần trở nên trong suốt, trong lòng thật mạnh run lên, cấp gọi tam tướng quân Thiếu Khanh dẫn dắt ba ngàn binh lính vây quanh Mai Lâm, ba dặm trong vòng không được bất luận kẻ nào tiến vào.

"Thốn Tâm cái này đi Bách Hoa cốc, nhất định đem ngọc quỳnh cỏ linh chi mang về đến."

Quên xuyên nhất lũ màu đỏ thân ảnh tại trong rừng phiêu đãng, bầu bạn là cười khẽ thanh, "Bách hoa nhưng là tam giới nổi danh keo kiệt, ngươi không sợ nàng không chỉ có không cho ngươi cỏ linh chi còn có thể hảo hảo nhục nhã ngươi một phen?"

"Nàng nếu không cho, Thốn Tâm hôm nay liền dẹp yên Bách Hoa cốc, tả hữu này thù đều là kết định rồi."

Quên xuyên rõ ràng dừng lại ngừng cho chi đầu, lặng im một lát, vẻ mặt thản nhiên nhìn nàng, trong rừng lại lâm vào một mảnh tĩnh mịch, không bao lâu nàng lại giơ lên một trận tiếng cười xuyên qua Mai Lâm biến mất ở tại bóng đêm cuối.

Thốn Tâm cởi ra đỏ bừng chiến giáp, chỉ dư kiện đen như mực áo dài, chấp khởi Hiên Viên kiếm liền ra U Minh ty cấp hạ Bách Hoa cốc, ngay cả bôn ba ngày tam đêm sau rốt cục một thân mỏi mệt, tố nhan nhiễm bụi đứng ở Bách Hoa cốc ngoại, chung quanh bay mùi thơm ngào ngạt mùi hoa, Thốn Tâm bất giác có chút đầu váng mắt hoa.

Thủ vệ là cái vừa mới mấy trăm tuổi hoa nhỏ tiên, nhìn thấy mặt xám mày tro Thốn Tâm liền không để vào mắt, ngăn đón không được nàng tiến chính điện, nếu đặt ở bình thường Thốn Tâm còn có thể hảo ngôn khuyên bảo, làm cho nàng học được không cần luôn trông mặt mà bắt hình dong, hôm nay Thốn Tâm có vẻ việc, lập tức liền rút ra Hiên Viên kiếm, để hoa nhỏ tiên cổ, vọt vào mẫu đơn chính điện.

Trong điện, bách hoa kiện màu xanh hoa phục, đang ngồi ở gương đồng phía trước nhiễm cây bóng nước sắc móng tay, nhìn đến Thốn Tâm cũng không đứng dậy, cũng không kích động, chính là khẽ cười nói: "Bách Hoa cốc nay thật lớn mặt mũi, Tây Hải tam công chúa như thế nào như thế nào có rảnh đến đây."

Thốn Tâm nại ở tính tình, buông ra hoa nhỏ tiên, cung kính hành lễ nói, "U Minh ty cùng quỷ tộc một trận chiến tam giới đều biết, ta tư trung thượng thần một lòng kháng địch bất hạnh bị thương, tiểu thần nghe nói Bách Hoa cốc trung thượng Cổ Linh chi trị thương có kỳ hiệu đặc đến thảo muốn, mong rằng Bách Hoa cốc chủ có thể cho U Minh ty một cái mặt mũi, ta U Minh ty cao thấp quyết định quên không được."

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy đã biết bối tử đại khái cũng không có như thế ăn nói khép nép qua.

Bách hoa cười càng phát ra nét mặt toả sáng, "Ngọc quỳnh cỏ linh chi là Ngọc đế ban cho thánh vật, há có thể dễ dàng cho ngươi, huống chi ta cùng với ngươi vốn là không có gì giao tình."

Thốn Tâm lập tức đã là tâm lực lao lực quá độ, tư thái cực thấp nhỏ giọng nói: "Còn thỉnh tiên tử mở miệng, chỉ cần ta U Minh ty, Tây Hải có đều khả lấy đến trao đổi, tuyệt không keo kiệt."

Bách hoa thu hồi tươi cười, lạnh lùng quét nàng liếc mắt một cái, "Nếu bản tiên nói muốn ngươi để mạng lại đổi đâu?"

Thốn Tâm nhíu mi hít một hơi thật sâu, khom người tận lực bình tĩnh đáp: "Chỉ cần cốc chủ hôm nay có thể đem cỏ linh chi cùng Thốn Tâm, cốc chủ bao lâu muốn Thốn Tâm mệnh đều có thể tới bắt."

Bách hoa ngược lại giật mình, vươn xanh miết ngón tay tùy ý điểm cái hoa nhỏ tiên tướng ngọc quỳnh cỏ linh chi cầm đến, ở trong tay thưởng thức một lát, tiếng cười chói tai, "Ta bách hoa cũng không phải người nhỏ mọn, ngươi nếu có thể quỳ xuống cầu bản tiên, bản tiên liền lo lắng đem này cỏ linh chi cho ngươi."

Thốn Tâm mạnh mẽ ngẩng đầu, nhìn chằm chằm bách hoa nhìn thật lâu sau, cười khẽ một tiếng, hai đầu gối thật sự quỳ trên mặt đất, phủ □ nói: "Thất trăm năm phía trước bị tù Tây Hải, ta Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không quỳ xuống đến cầu qua ai, hôm nay chỉ mong Bách Hoa cốc chủ niệm tại mọi người đồng chúc tam giới đem cỏ linh chi cùng Thốn Tâm, đại ân đại đức ta U Minh ty tuyệt không dám quên."

Bách hoa bỗng nhiên khanh khách nở nụ cười, "Ta còn tưởng rằng danh chấn tam giới Tây Hải tam công chúa có bao nhiêu rất giỏi, tam thái tử đau , Dương Tiễn nghĩ, U Vân đang cầm, Thiên đình, Tây Hải, âm u, ngươi Ngao Thốn Tâm đều chiếm. Còn tưởng rằng tù Tây Hải ngươi có thể thu liễm một ít, không nghĩ tới một cái chính là trăm ngày yến có thể cho ngươi bị Thiếu Thiên Quân coi trọng, thật sự là không có thiên lý. Ta bách hoa cho dù là đem này cỏ linh chi thảo uy cẩu cũng sẽ không cho của ngươi."

Thốn Tâm ủ rũ đã cực, bán phủ trên mặt đất cười lạnh hai tiếng, "Bản công chúa hôm nay quỳ ngươi, sợ ngươi cũng chịu không dậy nổi."

, Chương 25:

( hai mươi lăm ) bị đùa giỡn

Lời còn chưa dứt, trong tay áo hoành ra Hiên Viên kiếm, ngân quang hiện lên mẫu đơn trong điện một mảnh sáng sủa, Thốn Tâm dùng cái quyết thẳng tắp đem kiếm phong đâm vào bách hoa ngực, bách hoa nguyên bản xinh đẹp hé ra mặt lập tức dọa không hề nhân sắc, may mà Thốn Tâm chính là đem kiếm đâm vào của nàng xương vai trung, vẫn chưa đánh gãy của nàng tiên mạch, toàn bộ Bách Hoa cốc tiểu tiên nhất tề dũng tiến trong điện tiến lên giải vây đem Thốn Tâm vây quanh cái tràn đầy.

Thốn Tâm phản thủ lăng không đảo qua Hiên Viên kiếm, tiên khí hôi hổi, toàn bộ trong cốc tiểu tiên lên tiếng trả lời bay ra ngoài điện.

Bách hoa sớm cả người run run, run run cầu Thốn Tâm, "Tiểu tiên nhưng mà là cùng tam công chúa nói giỡn , tam công chúa chớ thật sự tức giận."

Nói giỡn?

Vừa rồi ngươi làm cho ta quỳ xuống thời điểm không phải rất bưu hãn sao.

Thốn Tâm tự bách hoa trong tay bài ra cỏ linh chi, lạnh nhạt nói: "Hôm nay tính ngươi bách hoa vận khí, Thốn Tâm vì thượng thần tích đức không muốn giết người, khả ngươi nhớ kỹ mặc kệ Thiên đình có thừa nhận hay không, ta Thốn Tâm đều là Tây Hải tam công chúa, chỉ cần bản công chúa hạ lệnh Tây Hải tam quân có thể đem của ngươi Bách Hoa cốc một đêm san bằng."

Nói vừa xong, Thốn Tâm liền xoay người bay ra Bách Hoa cốc, bách hoa tật thanh hạ lệnh trong cốc thị vệ đem cướp đoạt Ngọc đế ban tặng cỏ linh chi Thốn Tâm ngăn lại, Thốn Tâm lập tức tới lúc gấp rút chạy về U Minh ty không rảnh ham chiến, đằng vân là lúc chưa kịp chú ý bị tìm lưỡng đạo thương. Chờ Thốn Tâm suốt đêm bôn hồi U Minh ty khi, trên lưng miệng vết thương không ngờ vảy kết, nhìn kỹ xem thật là có chút dọa người.

U Minh ty chiến hỏa dĩ nhiên rút đi hơn phân nửa, tam tướng quân Thiếu Khanh nói cho Thốn Tâm, đã nhiều ngày đại tướng quân mang theo u Minh quân đem quỷ tộc đổ ở tại Vị Thủy nam ngạn, quỷ tộc lần này chiết tổn hại nghiêm trọng, ngày gần đây định không dám dễ dàng lỗ mãng.

Thốn Tâm đem ngọc quỳnh cỏ linh chi hơn nữa Thiên đình tiên đan gây thành rượu, đang cầm cái bình tiềm hạ dưới suối vàng, U Vân vẫn lẳng lặng nằm ở tuyền để, Thốn Tâm hô vài tiếng chút không có phản ứng, đáp mạch, may mắn tại tiên mạch mặc dù thiển lại còn tại.

Thốn Tâm đem cỏ linh chi gây thành rượu hàm tại trong lời nói, thiếp đi lên, chậm rãi đưa vào của hắn trong lời nói, chung quanh nước suối linh động, ấm áp như xuân, U Vân mặt dần dần di động một tầng đỏ ửng, Thốn Tâm ôm lấy U Vân đem còn lại rượu tất cả đều uy hạ, rượu vừa uy tới một nửa, U Vân mở to mắt, chính là im lặng nhìn nàng, ngược lại là Thốn Tâm một trận hết hồn chạy nhanh nhắm mắt lại.

Này rượu hiệu quả thật đúng là tốt có điểm quá đáng.

Thốn Tâm cố gắng nắm chặt thời gian uy hoàn rượu, U Vân nhưng thật ra không vội, uống thực thật chậm, kết quả làm cho hai người tốc độ không đối xứng động tác cực kỳ không được tự nhiên, Thốn Tâm súc khởi mi nhìn hắn, U Vân bỗng nhiên một phen nắm ở của nàng thắt lưng, dính sát vào nhau thượng của nàng môi, một đôi tối đen con ngươi lóe chói mắt hào quang, tiên khí một lần nữa tự tuyền để bỗng nhiên đằng đi lên.

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy này tư thế đối xứng nhưng thật ra đối xứng , khả thật là quá mức ái muội, long tộc mặc dù trời sanh tính dũng cảm, hướng đến không câu nệ cho lễ tiết, ngày thường bên trong bị thân cái một ngụm hai khẩu không đáng kể chút nào, huống chi là trị bệnh cứu người thời điểm, nhưng U Vân này ánh mắt xem nàng thật sự có chút chột dạ, uy hoàn dược chạy nhanh bay ra thủy diện, cả người ướt đẫm chật vật dừng ở trên bờ, nghĩ rằng, nhưng mà là uy cái rượu, muốn hay không khiến cho như vậy lao lực .

U Vân đi theo nàng chậm rãi nổi lên thủy diện, bán tựa vào bên bờ, chỉ vào nàng khẽ cười nói: "Ngươi này tiểu cô nương thật sự là không tốt lắm, đem ta ở lại trong nước, vạn nhất bản thượng thần thật vất vả bị của ngươi rượu cứu sống , lại bị ngươi chết đuối , kia muốn như thế nào tính?"

"Lười để ý ngươi, chết đuối mới tốt." Thốn Tâm xoay người đã nghĩ rời đi, lại không dự đoán được động tác thoáng lớn một chút, tác động phía sau lưng thượng thương, hung hăng rút một chút, liền cứng ngắc ở nơi nào, thế này mới nhớ tới rời đi Bách Hoa cốc khi giống như bị hai cái tiểu tiên dùng đao chém vài cái, phía trước tại trên đường còn kết già, không hiểu được có phải hay không bị nước tẩm tẩm lại nứt ra rồi.

"Làm sao vậy" U Vân nhíu mày khẽ cười nói, "Thốn Tâm cô nương hay là tại trong nước sặc đến?"

"Sặc ngươi cái đầu, " Thốn Tâm rút trừu khóe miệng, chỉa chỉa phía sau lưng, "Ngươi giúp ta nhìn xem ta mặt sau thương có phải hay không lại liệt ."

U Vân tươi cười dừng một chút, "Cái gì thương, quỷ tộc thương ?"

Thốn Tâm đưa lưng về phía hắn, lơ đãng nói: "Không phải, ta đi Bách Hoa cốc thủ ngọc quỳnh cỏ linh chi thời điểm, Bách Hoa tiên tử không chỉ có không cho ta, còn gọi một đám hoa nhỏ tiên vây quanh ta, ta đây đành phải đoạt, trốn chạy thời điểm rất chạy không chú ý bị hai cái tiểu tiên chém mấy đao, vốn đã muốn không đau , hiện tại ở trong nước phao một chút, có điểm đau, ngươi rốt cuộc muốn hay không giúp ta nhìn xem?"

U Vân trầm mặc thật lâu mới nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ngươi đi thưởng ?"

Thốn Tâm hít một tiếng, "Hoàn hảo ta thông minh, cầm của ngươi Hiên Viên kiếm chém giết , nếu không còn không hiểu được có thể hay không còn sống trở về."

Của hắn thanh âm có chút trầm, "Thốn Tâm. . ."

Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến hắn tức giận, vội vàng giải thích nói, "Ta lại không phải cố ý muốn cướp , ta đều quỳ xuống đến cầu nàng , nàng cũng không cho ta, trong lòng ta quýnh lên liền động thủ , làm như vậy là không đúng, khả ngươi đều nói bách hoa thực vô sỉ, cùng nàng nói cái gì cũng chưa dùng."

U Vân bỗng nhiên đánh gãy lời của nàng, "Đừng nói nữa, Thốn Tâm."

"Ta có phải hay không lại gặp rắc rối , cũng không hiểu được bách hoa đi Thiên đình như thế nào cáo ta, lần này nói không chừng ngay cả tù cung cũng không dùng hồi, trực tiếp hạ địa lao, ngươi nói ta muốn hay không tiên tri hội một chút Tam ca, tỉnh hắn nghe được dụ lệnh trực tiếp khí ngất xỉu đi."

U Vân bình tĩnh thanh âm cười lạnh một tiếng: "Mượn nàng ba cái lá gan nàng cũng không dám đi Thiên đình cáo của ngươi trạng."

Thốn Tâm khó hiểu, U Vân thanh âm thản nhiên, "Đối Thiếu Thiên Quân thấy chết mà không cứu được, nàng còn dám nói ra đi, Ngọc đế tuy rằng không đợi gặp ta, khả phụ quân còn tại, khởi dung nàng làm xằng làm bậy."

"Kia đến cũng là, nhưng mà nàng cũng không kiếm cái gì tiện nghi, phỏng chừng thương cũng không nhẹ."

U Vân ánh mắt vẫn nhìn nàng sau lưng kia nói thương, thật lâu sau mới mềm nhẹ nói: "Thốn Tâm, ủy khuất ngươi ."

Thốn Tâm giật mình ở, này năm nàng đã làm rất nhiều sự, phạm qua rất nhiều sai, mỗi lần đều cùng lần này giống nhau xúc động thực, mỗi lần mọi người đều chỉ biết là trách cứ nàng rất không hiểu chuyện, chính là không ai hỏi nàng ủy khuất không ủy khuất, tưởng đến chính mình hẳn là cảm thấy ủy khuất .

Tám tháng mười lăm, Trung thu, quỷ tộc hoàn toàn lui về vị hà lấy nam ba trăm bên trong quỷ cảnh trong núi, U Minh ty đại thắng, tam giới phấn chấn, Thiên đình riêng hạ thánh chỉ khen ngợi sở hữu U Minh ty lần này tham chiến chúng tiên gia, liền ngay cả Thốn Tâm đều khôi phục tiên cốt, phong làm gió lốc tiên tử.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: đã quên nói, Nguyên Đán khoái hoạt ~~~~

Chữ sai sửa chữa trung...

Gió lốc tiên tử tên này thủ tự Thiên đình chức quan sách

, Chương 26:

( hai mươi sáu ) U Vân thủ đoạn

Quỷ tộc yên tĩnh , chiến hỏa dập tắt, chơi thuyền, thưởng mai, phao ôn tuyền, u Minh hà thượng ô bùng thuyền vẫn như cũ chở một thuyền một thuyền vong linh tiến đến cầu Nại Hà, U Minh ty cuộc sống lại một lần nữa bình tĩnh trở lại.

Chiến hỏa chân trước vừa tức, Vô Hoan tinh quân sau lưng liền đến đây tư bên trong, nói khó nghe một ít, lần này quỷ tộc đại chiến thật thật là bái hắn ban tặng, này đây Vô Hoan tinh quân rất là chột dạ, biểu hiện liền phi thường tích cực, hắn lo lắng U Vân dưỡng thương dưỡng quá mức nhàm chán, trừ bỏ đưa tới bó lớn tổ yến vây cá, còn tiện thể mấy bản chính mình viết tiểu thuyết cấp U Vân giải buồn.

Thốn Tâm thực khiếp sợ, tỏ vẻ chưa bao giờ biết Vô Hoan tinh quân còn có loại này thiên phú dị bẩm, vì thế riêng chọn hai bản đến xem.

Vô Hoan tiểu thuyết rất đặc sắc, thì phải là mỗi bản nội dung đều không sai biệt lắm, văn vẻ mở đầu nhất định là "Tại kia mấy vạn năm trước một cái đưa tay không thấy năm ngón tay nước sơn trong đêm tối nam nữ chủ nhân công trúng mục tiêu nhất định gặp nhau ", văn trung nam chủ nữ chủ nhất định phân biệt đến từ nhiều thế hệ vì cừu hai đại gia tộc, gặp lại sau lại nhất định này đây báo tốc độ đao quang kiếm ảnh tiện đà củi khô lửa bốc, lại sau lại nam nữ chủ nhân công nhất định là không vì hai nhà nhân sở nhận mà bỏ trốn bỏ mạng thiên nhai, lại sau lại nam nữ chủ nhân lại định là vì các loại nhân duyên tế hội phát hiện hai người dĩ nhiên là thân huynh muội, vì thế chén cụ như vậy sinh ra , không phải nam nhân vật chính giết chết nữ chủ nhân công sau lại tự sát, chính là nữ chủ nhân công giết chết nam nhân vật chính sau lại tự sát, tóm lại chính là giết tới giết lui vô cùng tận cũng, mỗi quyển sách thậm chí còn xứng có kể lại tranh minh hoạ, làm người ta xem thế là đủ rồi.

Khép lại thoại bản, Thốn Tâm chỉ dùng bốn chữ hình dung Vô Hoan sáng tác, thì phải là - thiên lôi cuồn cuộn.

U Vân lập hạ quân công lại đạt được Thiên đình ngợi khen, trong lúc nhất thời U Minh ty thành Thiên đình tân quý. Thần tiên mặc dù không cần theo đuổi dài thân không lão, nhưng gia quan tiến tước hay là muốn theo đuổi , vì thế mỗi ngày đều có các phẩm giai thần tiên tiến đến tặng lễ, nguyên bản hoang tàn vắng vẻ âm u địa giới trong lúc nhất thời náo nhiệt giống như qua năm mới.

Đưa tới lễ phần lớn là tam giới hiếm có ngàn năm nhân sâm, Thiên Sơn tuyết liên, tóm lại cái gì quý đưa cái gì, cái gì bổ đưa cái gì, cái gì hi hữu đưa cái gì, U Vân hàng năm bích ngũ cốc bích ra khiết phích một trăm dạng không ăn, vì thế thuận tiện nghi Thốn Tâm, dám đem hé ra mặt trái xoan ăn thành viên mặt, chiếu gương thời điểm khó tránh khỏi có chút phiền muộn.

Cuối tháng, Tây Hải tam thái tử mang theo chậm rãi hậu cung đoàn đến đây cái U Minh ty ngắm cảnh du, cuối cùng cư nhiên còn bắt cóc U Minh ty ba cái vừa thành tiên mỹ mạo tiểu yêu. Thốn Tâm hoàn toàn mộng , ngươi rốt cuộc là tới xem ta , vẫn là đến xây dựng thêm hậu cung .

Thốn Tâm rất thất vọng, tam thái tử lại nhiều ở vài ngày chỉ sợ hậu cung đoàn phải đổi thành tăng mạnh đoàn , nghĩ đến đây thật sự là phân phút đều tại phiền muộn.

May mà không mấy ngày hậu cung đoàn trung một đôi Tiểu San hô tiên tỷ muội liền cảm thấy U Minh ty lãnh thẩm nhân lại không có cẩm y ngọc ăn hầu hạ , bắt đầu ầm ỹ phải về Tây Hải, Thốn Tâm chạy nhanh bắt lấy cơ hội châm ngòi thổi gió, thề phải tam thái tử một đêm trong lúc đó chạy về Tây Hải.

Tam thái tử căn cứ lão bà chê ít tinh thần hàng năm sinh động tại nối dõi tông đường sự nghiệp trước nhất duyên, đã sớm luyện thành kim cương bất hoại da hậu, nhưng mắt thấy đã muốn thu ba cái nhỏ (tiểu nhân) tiên, xuống lần nữa về phía sau cung nên có nhân khởi nghĩa vũ trang, thế này mới hướng U Vân cáo từ.

U Vân nhưng thật ra không sao cả, chính là cười nói hắn, "Người ta đều là tặng lễ đến, liền ngươi này Ngao Ngọc to gan lớn mật, không chỉ có tay không đến ăn không phải trả tiền bạch ở, còn bắt cóc ta ba cái nhỏ (tiểu nhân) tiên, tính như thế nào cám tạ ta."

Tam thái tử một thân màu trắng cẩm phục, cười đến ánh mặt trời sáng lạn, "Nếu không ta đem ta này muội tử bồi cho ngươi đi, tuy nói nàng tuổi không lớn tính tình không nhỏ, còn đặc biệt phản đối thú tiểu thiếp này chính sách, nhưng may mà bộ dáng trưởng vô cùng tốt, cuối cùng còn để qua này ba cái nhỏ (tiểu nhân) tiên."

Ngay tại Thốn Tâm cuồn cuộn nổi lên tay áo tính thanh lý môn hộ là lúc, U Vân ngăn lại nàng khẽ cười nói: "Y U Vân xem ba cái là không đủ để , thái tử gia nếu không chê khí, lại lĩnh ba cái trở về, U Vân chê ít."

"..."

Tiễn bước tam thái tử sau, Thốn Tâm đồ thanh tịnh trốn vào Mai Lâm, mỗi ngày tổ yến vây cá, ngày cứ như vậy một ngày thiên trôi qua, Thốn Tâm thực vui mừng chính mình thành công thực hiện nhân sinh chung cực mục tiêu - tọa ăn chờ chết.

Mà U Vân một người chạy tới Bách Hoa cốc dạo qua một vòng, cũng không thấy bách hoa, chính là đem bách hoa điện chung quanh sơn sơn nước nước hảo hảo thưởng một lần. Sau khi trở về lập tức liền cấp Vô Hoan viết phong thư muốn buộc tội Bách Hoa tiên tử, tín trung đề cập nàng mấy năm nay bốn phía xây dựng thêm hậu cung, không nhìn sinh linh đồ thán, dẫn tới tiếng oán than dậy đất, không chỉ có như thế Bách Hoa tiên tử còn thích lén vọng nghị thượng thần, thường đề cập cùng Thiên đình chư tiên quan hệ cá nhân sâu đậm, giấu đầu hở đuôi, xã hội ảnh hưởng cực kỳ ác liệt. Vô Hoan khiếm U Vân nhân tình chạy nhanh viết phong sinh động như thật tấu chương thượng trình Ngọc đế xem qua. Mặc dù sau có Quảng Hàn tiên tử cầu tình, Ngọc đế giận dữ dưới vẫn là trách phạt Bách Hoa tiên tử này hạ phàm gian chịu nhất thế kiếp nạn lại vừa trọng lấy được tiên tịch.

Giết người phóng hỏa báo thù đó là người bình thường làm , thân là thượng thần, muốn báo thù chỉ cần viết vài là có thể , thế này mới kêu trình độ.

Chậc chậc, ngay cả Thốn Tâm đều không thể không nói U Vân này thủ đoạn thật là có chút thiếu đạo đức.

Đến thứ năm đầu xuân, một ngày Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên nhớ tới phía trước gặp qua quên xuyên thần nữ, nổi lên hưng trí liền chạy tới vọng hương đình tìm nàng, không tìm quên xuyên, lại gặp một cái vừa thành nói tiểu Quỷ Tiên quỳ gối cầu Nại Hà vừa u Minh hà bạn, một bộ tội nghiệp bộ dáng, trưởng đổ coi như thanh tú xinh đẹp.

Thốn Tâm tiến lên hỏi, mới biết được thì ra này tiểu Quỷ Tiên là ở nơi đây chờ Thiếu Thiên Quân , ước chừng là quỷ tộc đại chiến ngày đó U Vân biểu hiện quá mức tư thế oai hùng hiên ngang, phong vân thất sắc, này đây cầu Nại Hà vừa tiểu Quỷ Tiên coi trọng hắn, toàn tâm toàn ý muốn đi theo hắn. Chỉ tiếc u đụn mây cũng không hồi đã đem nàng cự , không thành tưởng này tiểu Quỷ Tiên vẫn là cái không đụng nam tường không quay đầu lại chủ, này hơn nửa năm luôn luôn tại vũ giáp tuyết cầu Nại Hà vừa quỳ , pha có một chút thệ đem lao để tọa mặc hương vị, Thốn Tâm dưới đáy lòng rất là khâm phục một chút.

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy này tiểu Quỷ Tiên trưởng nhưng thật ra một bộ thông minh bộ dáng, đáng tiếc cũng liền bộ dáng thông minh, này cầu Nại Hà U Vân cực nhỏ đến, chớ nói quỳ cái ba năm mười ngày, cho dù quỳ cái ba năm mười năm U Vân cũng không tất xem tới được, vì thế Thốn Tâm liền hảo tâm nói cho nàng, muốn cho U Vân thấy ngươi, phải quỳ xuống của hắn trong viện đi, đối với của hắn cái kia cửa sổ, như vậy hắn mỗi ngày sáng sớm vừa tỉnh liền có thể nhìn đến ngươi.

Vì thế sáng sớm hôm sau U Vân vừa mới tỉnh lại liền thấy trong viện quỳ tiểu Quỷ Tiên, cau mày liền đi ra phía trước, hỏi kịp là ai làm cho nàng quỳ gối viện này bên trong . Này tiểu Quỷ Tiên nhưng thật ra cái thành thật cô nương, liền tình hình thực tế đáp , nói là Mai Lâm gió lốc tiên tử làm cho nàng quỳ gối nơi đây .

U Vân cũng không lên tiếng, chính là làm cho tiểu Quỷ Tiên đi trong rừng đem Thốn Tâm tìm đến, Thốn Tâm cảm thấy chính mình làm một chuyện tốt, này tiểu Quỷ Tiên tuy nói thân phận kém chút, nhưng bộ dáng coi như không sai, xa xa nhìn qua miễn cưỡng xem như trai tài gái sắc.

U Vân thấy nàng cũng là không tức giận, câu cái cười, cao thấp đánh giá nàng một phen, đưa tay chỉ vào đứng ở một bên tiểu Quỷ Tiên, "Là ngươi làm cho nàng quỳ ở trong sân, nói về sau làm cho bản quân mỗi ngày sáng sớm tỉnh lại liền có thể nhìn thấy?"

Thốn Tâm lần này tương đương có cốt khí, đến cái chết không thừa nhận, pha có vài phần lưu manh phong thái.

"Không nghĩ tới, chúng ta Thốn Tâm thượng tiên nay phẩm giai cao , liên quan chỉ số thông minh đều cao , loại sự tình này cũng có thể nghĩ ra."

Thốn Tâm hung hăng run rẩy một phen, U Vân nói tiếp: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi như thế quan tâm bản quân, U Vân thật sự cảm động không thôi, nếu không tiếp thụ thật sự không thể nào nói nổi. . ."

Thốn Tâm sá nhiên, gật đầu điểm thâm chấp nhận.

"Nếu không như vậy. . . Ngày mai khởi mỗi ngày canh ba sau làm phiền Thốn Tâm thượng tiên tự mình đứng ở trong sân, làm cho bản quân vừa tỉnh đến có thể thể xác và tinh thần khỏe mạnh."

Vì thế Thốn Tâm cười không nổi , dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất đuổi đi tiểu Quỷ Tiên, thuận tiện nhắc nhở nàng, này tam giới bên trong tùy tiện người nào đều có thể coi trọng, duy độc này U Vân tuyệt đối không được, muốn trách chỉ có thể trách hắn làm người quá âm hiểm, thủ đoạn rất giảo hoạt.

, Chương 27:

( hai mươi bảy ) đồng nàng so đo, này nghìn năm qua so đo lại đây sao.

Cho dù vào hạ, ngày cực thịnh là lúc, ánh mặt trời chiếu này đóng băng đại địa thượng cũng chẳng qua là hóa thành một tầng mỏng manh sương khói, trong rừng lộ vẻ một gốc cây chu băng, ánh sáng dưới huyễn hóa ra thất thải nhan sắc ánh sáng ngọc loá mắt. Thốn Tâm chính lui tại ôn tuyền dưới một bên bát hạt dưa một bên nhìn thế gian thoại bản, chính trực nam chủ nữ chủ ngươi nùng ta nùng cởi áo tháo thắt lưng thời khắc mấu chốt, trên bờ vang lên U Vân thanh âm, "Thượng tiên cô nương, cẩn thận phao thoát da."

Thốn Tâm làm bộ không có nghe gặp tính tiếp tục lui tại tuyền để nhìn nam chủ nữ chủ thiên lôi địa hỏa, U Vân nói tiếp: "Hôm nay đến đây cái khách nhân, ngươi dọn dẹp một chút chạy nhanh đi ta bên kia."

Thốn Tâm vẫn là không nói lời nào, U Vân lạnh lạnh nói, "Tư pháp thiên thần chỉ tên nói họ muốn gặp ngươi."

Thốn Tâm buông tha cho , người khác nàng còn có thể nói không thấy sẽ không gặp, duy độc này nhân không chấp nhận được nàng không thấy, nay trong tam giới hay là Dương Tiễn quản hạt, hắn nếu là muốn gặp ai, người kia chẳng lẽ còn có thể chạy đến Diêm Vương tinh đi lên.

Thốn Tâm tự đáy hồ trồi lên, không cam lòng không muốn hỏi: "Hắn tới làm cái gì?"

U Vân đứng ở ven hồ, mông lung yên sắc trung thấy không rõ bộ dáng của hắn, thanh âm nhưng thật ra rất rõ ràng, "Thế gian năm nay thiên tai nghiêm trọng, tư pháp thiên thần tiến đến bắt giữ tiên hồi Thiên đình thẩm vấn, thuận đường đi ngang qua U Minh ty, liền đến xem ngươi."

Thốn Tâm chậm rãi bơi tới bên bờ, tóc dài tại trong nước triền thành một cái tuyến, nâng lên mặt, ánh sáng mặt trời chiếu ở của nàng lông mi thượng, choáng váng ra một mảnh cắt hình, "Tự thế gian đến Thiên đình, sao có thể tiện đường đến bắc hoang, chớ không phải là nói giỡn đi."

U Vân bộ dạng phục tùng nhìn nàng, "Hắn nhớ ngươi , cho nên đến xem ngươi, tại nay đây chính là thiên đại mặt mũi."

Thốn Tâm thu liễm biểu tình, thản nhiên nói, "Hắn nếu tưởng ta, tự nhiên có thể nói là vì tưởng ta cho nên đến xem ta, làm sao muốn tìm nhiều như vậy lấy cớ, ta không thích nghe."

U Vân cười nói: "Ngươi yêu cầu còn rất nhiều, đừng chờ hắn đi rồi, lại đứng ở này bên hồ khóc, cũng đừng nói ta làm thượng thần không nhắc nhở qua ngươi."

Thốn Tâm trầm biểu tình, hơi hơi có chút giận, "Hắn luôn việc , việc quỷ tộc đại chiến cũng không đến một lần."

U Vân xoay người, khẽ cười nói: "Người ta muốn tại Thiên đình bày mưu nghĩ kế, ngươi động tác mau chút đừng làm cho Chân Quân đại nhân đợi lâu."

Đi vào U Vân phòng trung, Dương Tiễn vẫn là cùng từ trước giống nhau, thậm chí ngay cả quần áo hoa văn đều không có biến qua, vẫn là tàng sắc áo dài, màu bạc trâm gài tóc, lơ đãng nâng mi có thể làm cho Thốn Tâm bất giác sợ run cả người, Hao Thiên Khuyển im lặng nằm ở ốc giác, nghịch thiên ưng canh giữ ở lương thượng.

"Quỷ tộc đại chiến nhất chấm dứt Dương Tiễn vốn là nên đến U Minh ty đi một chút, chính là năm gần đây thế gian thiên tai không ngừng, này đây khoan thai đến chậm, mong rằng Thiếu Thiên Quân không lấy làm phiền lòng."

U Vân châm trà cười nói: "Chân Quân đại nhân làm gì khách khí như vậy, thủ vệ U Minh ty vốn là U Vân chức trách chỗ, sao có thể làm phiền đại nhân không có việc gì liền hướng U Vân bên này chạy."

Thốn Tâm nâng mi nhìn lướt qua, hôm nay Dương Tiễn tọa chủ vị, U Vân hôm nay kiện bình thường mặc sắc áo dài, đen như mực tóc dài dùng một cây màu trắng ti mang cột lấy, lạnh như băng gió lạnh tự cửa sổ khích trung thấu tiến vào, bông tuyết di mặt bàn, chỉ dư hai chén trà xanh còn tán mùi thơm. Dương Tiễn vẫn cúi đầu nhìn trà trản, thanh xanh ngọc đầu ngón tay vòng quanh trà duyên chậm rãi vẽ cái vòng.

Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên an tĩnh lại, thần sắc có chút phức tạp nhìn Thốn Tâm, thật lâu sau mới nói nói: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi đã đến rồi. . ."

Đồng U Vân giống nhau, Thốn Tâm cũng là mặc kiện đen như mực sắc váy dài, bên hông buộc lại căn màu trắng băng, tố nhan khom người được rồi cái lễ, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Không biết tư pháp đại nhân cấp chiêu tiểu thần tiến đến, có gì phân phó?"

Dương Tiễn ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng, khinh khẽ cười nói: "Mấy ngày không thấy, nay Thốn Tâm thượng tiên tự cách Thiên đình thật đúng là một mặt khó cầu, còn phải Thiếu Thiên Quân điện hạ dẫn tiến mới được, thật lớn cái giá."

Thốn Tâm trong lòng khẽ run lên, phủ □, cung kính đáp: "Tư pháp thiên thần nói đùa, tiểu thần tại trong rừng tu luyện, không biết tư pháp đại nhân đường xa mà đến, không có từ xa tiếp đón, mong rằng tư pháp đại nhân bao dung."

Dương Tiễn mi gian thấu tầng hàn ý, U Vân cười nói: "Chân Quân đại nhân sẽ không muốn đồng nàng so đo , hôm nay khó được đến, bản thượng thần xuống bếp cấp Chân Quân đại nhân làm vài đạo đồ ăn, mong rằng đại nhân rất hân hạnh được đón tiếp."

Thốn Tâm nguyên bản trắng bệch vô sắc mặt bỗng nhiên hơi hơi vừa kéo.

Dương Tiễn cười lạnh nói: "Đồng nàng so đo, này nghìn năm qua so đo lại đây sao."

Thốn Tâm nhìn chằm chằm chính mình mũi chân, thật lâu sau nói: "Tư pháp đại nhân nghĩ đến có chính sự cùng với thượng thần đàm, thỉnh cho phép tiểu thần đi trước cáo lui."

Nói xong, Thốn Tâm liền vội cấp xoay người tưởng phải rời khỏi, không ngờ U Vân huy phất ống tay áo đứng ở nàng trước mặt, bộ dạng phục tùng cười nói: "Thốn Tâm ngươi ở tại chỗ này bồi Chân Quân đại nhân nói nói chuyện, bản quân làm tốt đồ ăn sẽ gọi các ngươi."

Nấu cơm? Ngươi xác định ngươi nói là nấu cơm này hai chữ?

Thốn Tâm hồ nghi ngẩng đầu nhìn U Vân, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Thượng thần, ngươi có biết chúng ta U Minh ty táo phòng ở nơi nào sao?"

U Vân biểu tình có chút run rẩy, "Ngươi quản ta, nhớ rõ đợi lát nữa ôn nhu một chút, tiểu cô gái một chút, đừng luôn sau lưng tìm ta khóc sướt mướt, thấy hắn lại một bộ hung ba ba bộ dáng, nhớ kỹ trăm ngàn đừng tìm hắn chết đụng, đụng không đụng qua khó mà nói, chết là nhất định ."

Nói vừa xong, hắn liền ngẩng đầu nhìn Dương Tiễn, cười nói: "Các ngươi thật lâu không gặp , hảo hảo tán gẫu."

U Vân niệm cái quyết liền biến mất ở trước mắt, Thốn Tâm không có tới từ có chút buồn bã nếu thất, chỉ nghe thấy Dương Tiễn thanh âm vẫn là không hề cảm xúc, "Thốn Tâm, nghe nói ngươi đi Bách Hoa cốc, đả thương Bách Hoa tiên tử, có thể có việc này."

Thốn Tâm xoay người, thấp giọng đáp: "Lúc ấy thượng thần nguy tại sớm tối, tiểu thần thế này mới đi Bách Hoa cốc đoạt ngọc quỳnh cỏ linh chi, vô ý thất thủ đả thương Bách Hoa tiên tử, nhất tình đời cấp mong rằng tư pháp đại nhân minh tra. Thốn Tâm biết đại nhân tất sẽ không tưởng chúng ta U Minh ty thượng thần bởi vì không chiếm được cỏ linh chi mà có cái không hay xảy ra, đến lúc đó cho dù đến Ngọc đế, thiên quân nơi đó cũng không hảo giao cho."

Dương Tiễn vẫn là lạnh nhạt ngồi ở chỗ kia, ung dung nhìn nàng, "Mấy ngày không thấy, Thốn Tâm thượng tiên cũng dám áp chế bản quân, thật can đảm sắc."

, Chương 28:

( hai mươi tám ) ngươi như thế nào còn như vậy yêu khóc, giống cái thế gian tiểu cô nương dường như.

Dương Tiễn vẫn là lạnh nhạt ngồi ở chỗ kia, ung dung nhìn nàng, "Mấy ngày không thấy, Thốn Tâm thượng tiên cũng dám áp chế bản quân, thật can đảm sắc."

Thốn Tâm môi sắc lạnh lẽo, nhẹ nhàng đáp: "Tiểu thần không dám, tư pháp đại nhân anh tra."

Dương Tiễn đứng lên, Hao Thiên Khuyển lên tiếng trả lời ngẩng đầu cảnh giác nhìn chăm chú vào tiền phương, hắn chậm rãi hướng nàng đi tới, đến trước mặt, ngoài phòng hàn gió thổi qua, vài sợi tóc nhẹ nhàng phủ tại của nàng trên mặt, vẫn là ngàn năm trước Quán Giang khẩu huân mùi thơm tức.

Hắn thanh âm nhu xuống dưới, hai má dán tại của nàng nhĩ sườn, "Ngươi nghĩ rằng ta và ngươi là thay bách hoa tới bắt của ngươi? Ngươi bao lâu bắt đầu như vậy không tin ta , Thốn Tâm."

Thốn Tâm hô hấp dần dần có chút trầm, không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, chịu đựng run run thấp giọng nói, "Tiểu thần không dám."

"Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn nhớ rõ ngươi từ trước là rất sợ lãnh , Quán Giang khẩu vừa qua khỏi lập đông ngươi sẽ gặp mặc vào cầu áo cừu, mà này U Minh ty quả thực liền cùng hầm băng giống nhau, vì sao hảo hảo không muốn ở lại Chân Quân thần điện không nên trở về, ngươi từ trước không phải thực thích cùng ta cùng một chỗ , ngươi hiện tại vì sao luôn như vậy tùy hứng?"

Dương Tiễn đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng nhất bát, Thốn Tâm phát gian ngọc bích trâm hạ xuống, ướt đẫm tóc dài thẳng tắp cúi lạc tới mắt cá chân, thấu mặt trắng giáp, tối đen đôi mắt, tinh xảo khóe môi, ngăn lại của nàng thắt lưng, Thốn Tâm liền thiếp đi lên, lông mi đẩu lợi hại.

"Thốn Tâm, mấy năm nay ta vẫn đều hy vọng ngươi có thể sửa sửa ngươi này bốc đồng tính tình, tuy rằng ngươi vẫn có chứa nhiều khuyết điểm, bản quân vẫn là lúc nào cũng nghĩ ngươi, ngươi có hay không tưởng ta?"

Ta không có một ngày không nhớ tới niệm ngươi, khả vì sao hôm nay ngươi lại làm cho ta càng phát ra cảm thấy xa lạ.

Thốn Tâm lông mi chợt lóe, nước mắt liền mới hạ xuống, hắn nhăn lại mi, "Ngươi như thế nào còn như vậy yêu khóc, giống cái thế gian tiểu cô nương dường như."

"Dương Tiễn. . . Ngươi còn có thể tưởng ta. . . Nhiều như vậy năm ngươi cũng không từng đến xem qua ta." Nàng khóc càng hung , đẩu run run tác thật lâu mới nói ra những lời này.

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt im lặng, ngón cái đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve của nàng môi, thản nhiên nói: "Ta hôm nay không phải đến đây, theo ta hồi Chân Quân thần điện."

Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười, nước mắt liền càng phát ra khống chế không được, làm ướt đại phiến vạt áo, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi hôm nay đến đây, kia đại chiến là lúc ngươi sao không đến, thượng thần sắp chết thời điểm ngươi lại vì sao không đến, tưởng ta, Chân Quân đại nhân nói cười đi."

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi nghe lời một chút, lần trước ngươi xâm nhập Bách Hoa cốc đem tiên tử đả thương đoạt của nàng ngọc quỳnh cỏ linh chi, U Vân không mấy ngày liền lấy Nam Đấu tinh quân lâm triều khi tại Ngọc đế trước mặt hung hăng tham bách hoa một quyển, nói nàng mấy năm nay bốn phía dựng lên phủ đệ, chọc Bách Hoa cốc quanh thân tiếng oán than dậy đất, thả thích tại lén vọng nghị thượng thần, buộc tội sơ tìm từ nghiêm khắc, chứng cứ phạm tội vô cùng xác thực, lại thủy chung một chữ không đề cập tới ngươi một mình xâm nhập Bách Hoa cốc một chuyện, bách hoa có cực khổ ngôn, cuối cùng bị biếm hạ phàm gian lịch nhất thế kiếp nạn lại vừa trọng lấy được tiên tịch. Này U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân tuyệt không phải vật trong ao, ngươi vẫn là cách U Minh ty xa một ít cho thỏa đáng."

Thốn Tâm thanh âm có chút trầm thấp, cắn tự nhẹ nhàng nói: "So với nàng sở làm , bị biếm hạ phàm thật sự là rất tiện nghi nàng ."

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi từ trước không phải như thế, ngươi từ trước mặc dù cũng tùy hứng, nhưng tâm địa vẫn là tốt, như thế nào hiện tại hội biến như thế lạnh lùng?"

Ước chừng là cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, "Bách hoa tại Tây Hải đối ta làm cái gì, Chân Quân đại nhân sẽ không như thế dễ quên đi."

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi nhưng mà cảm thấy Tiểu Ngọc là ta bên ngoài đầu dưỡng con gái riêng, liền vụng trộm đem nàng ném vào ngọn núi, này bản quân cũng tha thứ ngươi , ngươi vì sao không thể khoan dung một ít?"

"Ngươi sớm nhận định Tiểu Ngọc là ta nhưng , cũng đem ta ném vào Tây Hải tù cung, này thất trăm năm cuối cùng huề nhau đi."

Dương Tiễn miễn cưỡng nhịn xuống không kiên nhẫn thần sắc, lãm nhanh của nàng thắt lưng, gần sát của nàng môi, lạnh lùng nói: "Bản quân muốn nói không phải này đó, hôm nay Dương Tiễn riêng tới đón ngươi, Thốn Tâm thượng tiên sẽ không bác Dương Tiễn mặt mũi đi."

Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười, nước mắt liền dừng ở tươi cười bên trong, "Thốn Tâm không dám, chính là Chân Quân đại nhân nhưng mà là lo lắng U Minh ty sớm muộn gì không chịu đại nhân quản hạt, muốn mang ta thượng Thiên đình, hảo lấy này áp chế thượng thần, càng hoặc là ngươi nhưng mà là xem ta bị U Minh ty thượng thần đoạt đi trong lòng không thoải mái. Dương Tiễn, ta còn là thầm nghĩ hỏi ngươi một câu, kia nghìn năm qua ngươi có yêu ta sao?"

Dương Tiễn một tay lấy nàng ôm chặt, thu nạp cánh tay, môi dán tại của nàng môi thượng, thanh âm trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng, "Ngươi vẫn là như vậy nhất châm kiến huyết thẳng chỉ người tâm, Thốn Tâm, ngươi có biết hay không có đôi khi ngươi thực làm cho người ta sợ hãi, luôn câu nói đầu tiên nói ra chân tướng. Dương Tiễn không hiểu tình yêu, cũng không biết có hay không có yêu ngươi, nhưng mấy năm nay ta chưa bao giờ quên qua ngươi."

Ngươi không có yêu ta, lại cưới ta.

Ngươi quên không được ta, lại chưa bao giờ đến xem qua ta.

Dương Tiễn, còn có người so với ngươi càng khẩu thị tâm phi sao?

"Tư pháp đại nhân không cần lo lắng U Minh ty hội ảnh hưởng ngài địa vị, nay tam giới bên trong còn có ai có thể động ngài, chỉ cầu xin đại nhân giơ cao đánh khẽ, cho chúng ta một chút sống sót cơ hội."

"Các ngươi. . ." Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên buông ra nàng, Thốn Tâm có chút suyễn, sau này ngả hai bước.

Dương Tiễn vẻ mặt ảm xuống dưới, bất giác lạnh lùng nở nụ cười một tiếng, "Thì ra nay ta Dương Tiễn tại trong lòng ngươi liền là như thế này một người."

"Dương Tiễn. . ." Thốn Tâm đi rồi hai bước muốn đuổi theo đi lên, chỉ thấy nghịch thiên ưng chấn sí bay ra nhà tranh, thẳng hướng tận trời, tư trung làm sao còn có cái gì Dương Tiễn.

U Vân trở về thời điểm, hoảng sợ, Dương Tiễn dĩ nhiên rời đi, mà Thốn Tâm chính là yên lặng ngồi ở góc trung một người ôm đầu gối kinh ngạc nhìn tường ngẩn người.

"Dương Tiễn đi rồi?"

Thốn Tâm im lặng gật đầu, "Hắn muốn cho ta cùng nàng hắn hồi Chân Quân thần điện."

U Vân cước bộ một chút, cách sau một lúc lâu đi đến bên người nàng, ngồi xổm xuống nhìn nàng, mềm nhẹ vỗ về của nàng tóc dài."Vậy ngươi vì sao không đi theo hắn trở về?"

"Ta đối hắn nói hắn muốn ta tiếp trở về nhưng mà là vì rất tốt nắm trong tay U Minh ty."

U Vân miễn cưỡng cười cười: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều, Dương Tiễn hiện tại là tư pháp thiên thần, cho dù Ngọc đế cũng muốn cho hắn ba phần tính tôi, nếu là tưởng nắm trong tay U Minh ty, đổi cái tư chủ là có thể , nếu không nghĩ ngươi, hắn cũng không dùng ngàn dặm xa xôi tới tìm ngươi.

"Ta biết không nên nói như vậy hắn," Thốn Tâm lắc đầu, nước mắt rơi vào càng phát ra lợi hại, "Chúng ta trở về không được, rốt cuộc trở về không được."

U Vân xoa xoa đầu nàng, ôn nhu khuyên nhủ: "Ngoan, đừng khóc , ta nói cái chê cười cho ngươi nghe, được không?"

Thốn Tâm hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung quay đầu nhìn U Vân, ta đều thương tâm thành như vậy , ngài lão nhân gia còn có tâm tình nói giỡn nói?

U Vân chính sắc nói: "Này chê cười nghe đi lên không tốt lắm cười, nhưng ngươi tưởng tượng một chút sẽ thấy rất khá cười."

"Nga?"

U Vân ho nhẹ một tiếng, "Ta vừa rồi nấu cơm thời điểm không cẩn thận đem táo phòng cấp đốt ."

Thốn Tâm mạnh mẽ tựa đầu chôn ở đầu gối thượng, vừa muốn khóc vừa muốn cười, thật là khó chịu.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: mọi người cùng nhau tưởng tượng một chút ~~~

Sửa chữ sai...

, Chương 29:

( hai mươi tám ) nhất giấy thiệp mời

Dương Tiễn này rời tách đi đó là ba năm, lại không gì tin tức truyền tiến bắc hoang U Minh ty.

Đầu xuân chính trực Tây Vương Mẫu ngày sinh, Thiên đình bỉnh lễ nội thị thiên nô riêng ứng Ngọc đế chỉ tiến đến U Minh ty đưa thiệp mời, tự lần trước bắc hoang đại thắng sau, Ngọc đế hiển nhiên bắt đầu dần dần đợi gặp khởi U Vân đến, nhưng mà theo ven đường xã phân tích này đều không phải là Ngọc đế bổn ý, hắn thật sự cũng là có khổ trung .

Vấn đề này nguyên cho một chuyện thực, Ngọc đế cũng là muốn lập thái tử .

Thiên quân năm đó bị Dương Tiễn bắn chết chín, còn lại vài cái tư chất thường thường nay chỉ có theo Thiếu Thiên Quân trung chọn lựa.

Thiên đình Thiếu Thiên Quân tuy có bốn vị, nhưng mặt khác ba cái bao nhiêu đều có chút vấn đề. Đầu tiên Thiếu Thiên Quân tang bạch nhưng mà là Ngọc đế cho làm con thừa tự đến cháu trai đều không phải là hệ tông phái tự nhiên không thể kế thừa thiên vị, Thiếu Thiên Quân Lan Lăng tham tài háo sắc không học vấn không nghề nghiệp nói ngắn gọn chính là cái cuồn cuộn, giao tế cũng đều là tam giới một ít du côn lưu manh. Mà Thiếu Thiên Quân tử vi vấn đề nghiêm trọng nhất, truyền thuyết sinh hoạt cá nhân không bị kiềm chế, thả nghe nói cùng hắn truyền chuyện xấu đúng là Ngọc đế mỗ cái tiểu thiếp, vì thế một ngày nào đó Ngọc đế nửa đêm tỉnh lại ngủ không được bài đầu ngón tay tính ra tính đi giống như cũng liền còn lại U Vân , thật là bất đắc dĩ.

Theo tin cậy tin tức lộ ra vương mẫu ám kỳ thật có vẻ duy trì Lan Lăng, hắn mẫu thân xuất từ thiên tộc, huyết thống càng thuần khiết, là trọng yếu hơn là hắn mẫu thân là vương mẫu biểu muội, đây là ích lợi tập đoàn.

Quả nhiên không có vô điều kiện yêu, càng không có vô điều kiện duy trì.

Vương mẫu xem ra tại thái tử như vậy một cái thật lớn ích lợi trước mặt, uống cái hoa tửu gạt cái cô nương thật sự là tính trẻ con, nhưng mà là đi thông cao nhất thống trị điên phong một cái nho nhỏ tỳ vết nào thôi.

Thiên nô lần này tiến đến U Minh ty so với lần trước điệu thấp rất nhiều, thiên chưa lượng đầy đủ hết liền đã xuất hiện tại u Minh hà bạn, bát nâng đại kiệu cũng sửa tọa bốn người xe ngựa, bát trăm thị vệ hết thảy bị ở lại tầng mây phía trên. U Vân đơn giản cầm cái giá, khoan thai đến chậm, thiên nô không dám nhiều lời, ở lại u Minh hà bạn bị ba tháng hàn tuyết thổi cái thấu tâm lạnh.

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy U Vân làm như vậy thật sự có chút không phúc hậu, vì thế chống đem bốn mươi tám cốt đen thùi du ô đứng ở thiên nô trước mặt bồi hắn đang chờ.

Thiên nô nhìn thấy Thốn Tâm vội vàng được rồi lễ, cung kính nói: "Sao dám làm phiền gió lốc tiên tử, nô tài ở chỗ này chờ Thiếu Thiên Quân liền khả, ngày thượng sớm còn thỉnh thượng tiên trở về nghỉ ngơi, thượng tiên như thế cùng nhưng là chiết sát nô tài ."

Thốn Tâm một đôi mảnh khảnh thủ kình ô, phong tuyết dừng ở của nàng ô ống mực bùng phía trên, chồn mao trung cất giấu tinh xảo khuôn mặt bạch tích mềm mại, bán hắc bán trăm đẹp mặt nhanh, "Thiên nô đại nhân khách khí , chúng ta tư trung thượng thần ngày gần đây có chút việc, này đây dậy trễ chút. Thốn Tâm cả gan hỏi một câu, gần nhất Thiên đình mọi việc được?"

"Hết thảy đều hảo, chính là gần đây thế gian hoàng hà tràn ra thủy tai không ngừng, tư pháp thiên thần đại nhân thực tại mất chút thần mọi chuyện thân lực thân vì."

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, hoàng hà làm chúc tứ hải quản hạt, nếu hoàng hà tai ương có thể phiền toái đến vận dụng tư pháp thiên thần, kia tuyệt không có lý do gì Tây Hải tam thái tử hội không ra binh hiệp trợ, chính là vì sao không có gì tin tức rơi vào tay U Minh ty, tổng không cần thiết này chết tiệt Ngao Ngọc một lòng kiến hậu cung kiến ngay cả quốc sự cũng không hỏi.

Cụ thể hoàng hà tình hình tai nạn như thế nào thiên nô cũng nói không rõ, chính là lần nữa nhắc tới việc này đã có Dương Tiễn thân lực thân vì phụ trách tiêu diệt, trở thành không được khí hậu, hẳn là sẽ không ảnh hưởng Tây Vương Mẫu ngày sinh.

Thốn Tâm do tại tự hỏi, U Vân miễn cưỡng khen xuất hiện tại phong tuyết cuối, đen như mực ô mặt, vẩy mực tóc dài, sấn hé ra mặt bạch giống như này tư trung băng tuyết.

"Thiên nô gặp qua Thiếu Thiên Quân. . ." Thiên nô cung kính đưa lên thiếp vàng thiệp mời.

U Vân thu hồi ô, bông tuyết dừng ở đầu vai hắn, mở ra thiệp mời cẩn thận xem xem, khóe miệng câu cái mơ hồ cười, đem thiệp mời đưa cho Thốn Tâm, nàng nhíu mày nhìn trong tay giấy dầu ô, có chút do dự.

U Vân khóe miệng hơi hơi nhất mân, đưa tay tiếp nhận Thốn Tâm trong tay ô, thay nàng ngăn trở phong tuyết, Thốn Tâm thế này mới tiếp nhận thiệp mời, cũng là đồng dạng cẩn thận xem xem, sau không rên một tiếng đem thiệp mời đưa trả cho U Vân, cầm lại du ô, U Vân yên lặng đem thiệp mời thu vào trong tay áo.

Tiễn bước thiên nô, Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng toàn bắt tay vào làm trung cây dù, bắn tung tóe khởi một tầng vụ mênh mông tuyết mịn.

U Vân khẽ cười nói: "Gió lốc tiên tử nay nổi tiếng không nhỏ a, nương nương nhưng lại đặc biệt hạ thiệp mời còn riêng viết rõ muốn U Vân mang Thốn Tâm cô nương đang dự tiệc, ngươi nói hắn đây là xướng thế nào vừa ra?"

Thốn Tâm từ từ nhìn phong tuyết nảy ra bên trong u Minh hà, thật lâu sau nói câu, "Là nha, nàng cư nhiên trực tiếp gọi ta Thốn Tâm, lãnh ta nha. . ."

U Minh ty tuyết vẫn là không ngừng vẫn rơi xuống, thẳng đến đem U Vân toàn bộ màu đen cầu áo cừu đều nhuộm thành tuyết trắng.

Hai người ngày kế sáng sớm liền tự Nam Thiên môn vào Thiên đình, nghênh diện mà đến là kim quang vạn đạo thụy khí trình tường, ngói lưu ly phiến hoa quang tràn đầy màu, mười dặm long kiều bàn màu vũ đan đỉnh phượng, vượt qua dài kiều mười sáu cái mặc màu tím giáng sa y tiểu tiên liền đón đi lên, từng cái đều thượng đều đội hoa sen kim quan, nhìn thấy U Vân nhất tề được rồi lễ, đầu lĩnh tiểu tiên vạt áo thượng tương viền vàng, cung kính nói: "Dương Minh cung thạch sùng tiên nga cung kính bồi tiếp Thiếu Thiên Quân, còn thỉnh Thiếu Thiên Quân cùng tiểu tiên đi trước trong cung."

U Vân ở tiến Dương Minh cung chính điện Bảo Quang điện, mà Thốn Tâm ở là thiên điện linh quan điện, trong điện nở đầy đại phiến đại phiến thúy sắc hoa sen, lớn nhỏ hành lang gấp khúc tinh xảo đặc sắc, tam diêm tứ đám phía trên long phượng cao tường.

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu hướng cung điện xà ngang thượng phi vũ quấn quanh đan đỉnh phượng, hít một tiếng, đây mới là cửa cung thế nào.

Khoảng cách Tây Vương Mẫu ngày sinh còn có ba ngày.

Từ vào thiên cung, U Vân liền vẫn vội vàng xuất nhập Lăng Tiêu điện, vào triều sớm, gặp chúng thần, bái phụ quân, thăm viếng chư tiên, cơ hồ không thấy được bóng người, Thốn Tâm nhàm chán rất nhiều liền nghĩ đi Nam Đấu tinh Quân phủ tìm Vô Hoan phái thời gian.

Bước ra Dương Minh cung tìm nửa ngày, Thốn Tâm mới phát hiện một cái vấn đề quan trọng, nàng quả nhiên vẫn là lạc đường , Nam Đấu tinh Quân phủ theo lý hẳn là ngay tại phụ cận, chính là phóng nhãn nhìn lại cũng không phát hiện cái gì giống dạng phủ đệ, mà Thiên đình lại đại, ngàn dặm gặp không một cái hỏi đường , chính đầu óc choáng váng là lúc, Thốn Tâm nghe thấy có nhân gọi nàng, mà này xưng hô làm cho nàng thật thật tưởng nhảy xuống đụn mây chết hồi U Minh ty đi.

"Nhị tẩu. . ."

Đứng ở trước mặt đúng là Dương Tiễn Tam muội, tam giới có tiếng mỹ nhân Dương Thiền, nõn nà da thịt, xinh đẹp mày liễu, lưu màu đôi mắt, thân xanh nhạt váy dài, nâu tóc dài dùng một chi ngọc trâm cao cao sơ khởi, vành tai thượng đội một đôi trân châu vòng tai.

Nàng chính nửa tin nửa ngờ nhìn chính mình, làm tin tưởng chính mình chính là Thốn Tâm sau, lộ ra một kinh hỉ tươi cười, Thốn Tâm thật sâu thở dài, lại qua ngàn năm, nàng như thế nào liền chút không có biến hóa đâu?

"Hoa Nhạc thượng thần, " Thốn Tâm cúi đầu nhìn mắt chính mình trên người tố y váy dài, bao nhiêu có chút khó coi, bất đắc dĩ rất nhiều thâm hít một hơi thật sâu."Thượng thần trăm ngàn đừng nữa gọi Thốn Tâm nhị tẩu, năm đó cùng cách tam giới đều biết, còn thỉnh Tam Thánh Mẫu thông cảm."

"Thốn Tâm, lúc trước chuyện đã sớm trôi qua, Tiểu Ngọc cũng cùng Trầm Hương thành thân, Thốn Tâm ngươi cũng đừng so đo này đó , nay ngươi đã khôi phục thượng tiên tiên tịch, mọi người đều cho ngươi cao hứng."

Mọi người. . . Trừ ngươi ra, còn có ai thay ta cao hứng, nói ra, làm cho ta Thốn Tâm cũng cao hứng cao hứng.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: hoa đào cầu dài bình ~~~~

, Chương 30:

( ba mươi ) Thốn Tâm tưởng tự tự trùy tâm đại khái chính là loại cảm giác này .

Dương Thiền một đôi tay đè lại tay nàng lưng, xanh miết bạch ngọc giống như tốt đẹp. Tân thiên luật xuất thế sau, tam giới chong chóng đo chiều gió chuyển bay nhanh, mỗi người cảm nghĩ Dương Thiền thành yêu tình bị tù Hoa sơn, một đêm trong lúc đó thành phản kháng cũ thiên luật anh hùng mẫu, quả thực nên khai cái khen ngợi đại hội, còn phải hướng lớn khai tốt nhất khai tại lăng tiêu bảo điện thượng. Mà nàng, làm cái kia thủy chung nhất quán gây trở ngại tư pháp thiên thần thành tựu đại sự cuối cùng bất đắc dĩ bị buông tha cho tam công chúa, tự nhiên là yếu nhân nhân phỉ nhổ .

Dương Thiền thành yêu tình bị nhốt vài thập niên thành truyền thuyết, mà nàng giống nhau thành yêu tình, bị nhốt thất trăm năm, lại thành một truyện cười.

Nghĩ đến làm cho người ta đau lòng. . . . .

Cũng may đau cũng liền nàng một người đau, tân thiên luật xuất thế xác thực vì tam giới chúng sinh mưu phúc lợi, ủy khuất cá biệt công chúa thật là không tính cái gì, dù sao tam giới đại xu thế vẫn là tốt, là vui sướng hướng vinh , cho nên nàng cũng là phải mang ơn .

Dương Thiền là tốt cô nương, chính là nay nàng sớm không thể thong dong đối mặt Dương Thiền, đây là của nàng vấn đề, cùng bất luận kẻ nào không quan hệ.

Thôi, chỉ cần mắt không thấy tâm sẽ không hội phiền, Thốn Tâm đối nàng khách khí cười cười, xoay người liền phải rời khỏi.

"Thốn Tâm, năm đó ngươi ném xuống cái kia Tiểu Ngọc nay đã là đình đình ngọc lập, trước đó vài ngày sinh cái nữ nhi, nay chưa kịp tóc để chỏm, đáng yêu thực, gọi làm Y Y, hôm nay đúng là Y Y sinh nhật, ta thỉnh một ít bằng hữu, còn có của ngươi tứ tỷ Thính Tâm đang tiểu tụ, ngươi không bằng cũng đến Trầm Hương nguyên Quân phủ đến xem xem."

Ném xuống. . . Bị ta ném xuống. . . Thốn Tâm tưởng tự tự trùy tâm đại khái chính là loại cảm giác này .

Thốn Tâm vừa không muốn gặp cái gì Y Y, cũng không muốn gặp Đông Hải Thính Tâm, nàng đang do dự tìm cái cái gì lý do đem việc này thôi điệu, Dương Thiền dương cả giận nói: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi nếu không đi, đó là còn nhớ rõ ngàn năm trước này hiểu lầm, ngươi Tây Hải tam công chúa cũng không phải người nhỏ mọn đi."

Thốn Tâm trừu trừu khóe miệng, miễn cưỡng cười nói: "Không có, không có, ta Thốn Tâm nhỏ nhất khí , hôm nay ta. . . Ta còn muốn đi Nam Đấu tinh Quân phủ."

Này lý do nghe đi lên tương đương không sai.

"Ai muốn đi bản tinh quân trong phủ?"

Thốn Tâm mục vô biểu tình ngẩng đầu nhìn không biết từ nơi này bảng đi ra Vô Hoan, hắn nhưng thật ra cười đến ánh nắng tươi sáng.

Thật thật là thế nào hồ không ra đề thế nào hồ, vừa mới nói lên Nam Đấu tinh Quân phủ, Vô Hoan liền xuất hiện tại bọn họ trước mặt, hắn tinh tế đánh giá một phen Dương Thiền, ánh mắt tỏa ánh sáng được rồi cái lễ, "Vô Hoan gặp qua Hoa Nhạc thượng thần."

Dương Thiền còn cái lễ, nói: "Tinh quân khách khí , hôm nay là ta gia cháu gái Y Y sinh nhật, Dương Thiền vừa vặn gặp được Thốn Tâm, liền muốn mời nàng đến nguyên Quân phủ làm khách, cũng không tưởng Thốn Tâm không muốn, đang ở khuyên đâu, tinh quân nếu là có rảnh, không bằng đang tiến đến."

Vô cười vui càng phát ra sáng lạn, một phen nắm ở Thốn Tâm, cười nói: "Tinh Quân phủ có cái gì tốt chơi, đi, đi, đi, hiện tại phải đi."

Đã trải qua Tây Hải tù Cung Thất trăm năm, Thốn Tâm bao nhiêu dưỡng điểm tính tình, cảm thấy cảm thấy nói trở mặt liền trở mặt thật sự không ổn, chỉ phải không tình nguyện đi theo Vô Hoan đang đi Trầm Hương nguyên Quân phủ. May mà, Dương Tiễn đại khái bởi vì đi thế gian thống trị lũ lụt, giống như chưa hồi Thiên đình, Thốn Tâm trong lòng cũng không biết là nên thở dài một tiếng, vẫn là may mắn một phen.

Canh giờ thượng sớm, bị thỉnh này năm sáu thất tám vị thần tiên còn không có đến, Thốn Tâm liền hai tay đang cầm má ngồi ở chính điện bên trong, trước mắt thịnh chén tốt nhất đông lạnh đỉnh ô long.

Vô Hoan gặp Thốn Tâm chính vẫn ngẩn người, liền thấu tiến lên đi cười hỏi: "Thốn Tâm thượng tiên, ta viết này tiểu thuyết hoàn hảo xem đi, mấy ngày nay ta lại viết hai bản vừa vặn tùy thân mang theo, ngươi muốn hay không nhìn xem?"

Nhìn ngươi cái đầu. . . Thiên tài muốn xem ngươi viết thư. . . Thốn Tâm thập phần ghét bỏ quay đầu đi.

Vô Hoan tự cố từ ống tay áo trung biến ra hai bản không tệ không hậu sổ ghi chép đến, vừa mới đệ ra, lại bị một đôi trắng noãn mềm tay nhỏ bé lăng không đoạt đi, cười nói mềm mại: "Cái gì thứ tốt, làm cho Y Y nhìn xem."

Thốn Tâm bán giương miệng kinh ngạc nhìn trước mắt phấn nộn mềm tiểu oa nhi, kiện hồng nhạt tiểu giáp áo, sơ là tóc trái đào tiểu biên, hai bên các đâm đóa hồng nhạt hoa nhỏ, hẳn là chính là Dương phủ tiểu cháu gái lưu Y Y.

Tiểu oa nhi mở to một đôi viên trượt đi tối đen mắt to, đang chuẩn bị lật xem Vô Hoan tự thư có một không hai kỳ làm, Thốn Tâm lập tức có một loại bị lôi hung hăng phách qua cảm giác, nếu là như vậy một đóa hảo hảo hoa nhỏ tại nàng trong tay trở nên căn không hồng miêu bất chính, đừng nói U Minh ty , cho dù là mười tám tầng địa ngục Dương Tiễn cũng đem nàng linh đi ra lột da rút gân.

Vô Hoan hiển nhiên cũng có đồng dạng băn khoăn, hai người động tác phối hợp cực kỳ ăn ý, Thốn Tâm tự thân sau một phen ôm lấy tinh bột đoàn, vô cười vui thật sự nịnh nọt, theo nàng trong tay chậm rãi thu thập điệu kia quyển sách, "Tâm can tiểu bảo bối, loại này thư vẫn là lưu cho ngươi Vô Hoan ca ca cùng ngươi Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ chính mình tiêu hóa tốt lắm."

Thốn Tâm khóe miệng vừa kéo, ngươi lão nhân gia tuổi so với người ta gia gia đều đại, còn không biết xấu hổ xưng chính mình Vô Hoan ca ca.

Tinh bột đoàn không chỉ có trưởng ngọt, miệng cũng ngọt, một ngụm một cái Vô Hoan ca ca kêu Vô Hoan tâm hoa nộ phóng, niệm cái quyết biến ra cái có thể nói kim nguyên bảo đậu tinh bột đoàn khanh khách cười không ngừng, ầm ỹ làm cho Vô Hoan hay thay đổi vài cái, Thốn Tâm nghĩ rằng này tiểu nha đầu nhưng thật ra biết cái gì đáng giá.

Không lâu ngoài cửa vang lên một trận tiếng bước chân, đều đều bằng phẳng, Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu khi, môn vừa vặn đẩy ra, bốn cực xinh đẹp tiên tử đứng ở ngoài cửa, mặc đều là tiên cung giáng sa, mang đều là hoa sen tiên quan, một đám ánh sáng ngọc loá mắt, như hoa như ngọc.

Thốn Tâm có một loại dường như đã có mấy đời cảm giác, từ trước tại Tây Hải cũng thường thường có thể nhìn thấy vô số cẩm y hoa phục tiên tử lui tới trong điện, chỉ tiếc này hết thảy đều trôi qua.

Bốn tiên tử trung có ba cái là nàng nhận thức , tử y giáng sa là Hoa sơn Dương Thiền, màu vàng giáng sa là Đông Hải Thính Tâm, mà màu trắng giáng sa là Quảng Hàn Hằng Nga, Thốn Tâm đoán rằng đứng ở mặt sau cùng cái kia hồng nhạt giáng sa đại khái chính là Trầm Hương tân thú tiểu nương tử Tiểu Ngọc .

Nhìn các nàng bốn tiếu sinh sinh đứng ở trước mặt, chiếu sáng tứ phương, ánh sáng ngọc tiền đồ, Thốn Tâm thật sâu cảm nhận được cái gì tên là chuyện cũ nghĩ lại mà kinh.

"Thốn Tâm. . ." Thính Tâm đồng nàng ngàn năm chưa từng gặp mặt, nay rồi đột nhiên lại gặp lại cho dù là biểu tỷ muội cũng khó miễn có chút mới lạ, tiếp được đi trong lời nói liền tạp tại trong lời nói nói không nên lời.

Thốn Tâm đoán nàng đại khái nguyên vốn là muốn hỏi đã biết chút qua tuổi hảo sao, lại nhất tưởng tù Cung Thất trăm năm đại khái là rất đi nơi nào , liền rốt cuộc hỏi không nổi nữa. Cũng may Thốn Tâm nay sớm bất kể so đo này đó , đứng dậy cung kính hành lễ, thấp giọng nói: "Thốn Tâm gặp qua Hoa Nhạc thượng thần, Tây Hải tứ công chúa, Quảng Hàn tiên tử, Trầm Hương phu nhân."

Thính Tâm biểu tình có chút trầm trọng, hít một tiếng, đi đến Thốn Tâm bên người, sam khởi nàng, nhẹ nhàng an ủi nói: "Thốn Tâm, nhà mình tỷ muội, ngươi làm gì như thế khách khí, nay ngươi khôi phục tiên tịch là tốt rồi, chúng ta có năng lực là tỷ muội , còn cùng ngàn năm trước giống nhau."

Ta khôi phục tiên tịch, chúng ta đó là tỷ muội , ta khôi phục không được tiên tịch tù tại Tây Hải, chúng ta liền không thể là tỷ muội, này tỷ muội thật đúng là giá rẻ.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: tiếp tục không biết xấu hổ cầu dài bình

, Chương 31:

( ba mươi mốt ) Ti Mệnh tinh quân là cái chén vàng

"Tiểu thần không dám."

Dương Thiền gặp không khí có chút xấu hổ, liền kéo Tiểu Ngọc thủ đi đến Thốn Tâm bên người, vi cười nói: "Thốn Tâm, đây là Tiểu Ngọc." Nói xong khinh khẽ đẩy Tiểu Ngọc một phen, "Còn không mau kêu dì Ba."

"Tam. . ." Tiểu Ngọc vừa định mở miệng, Thốn Tâm lại chạy nhanh được rồi cái lễ, im lặng nói: "Hoa Nhạc thượng thần trăm ngàn không cần chiết sát tiểu thần, năm đó tiểu thần nghĩ sai thì hỏng hết suýt nữa hại Tiểu Ngọc cô nương tánh mạng, tuy nói năm đó ta Thốn Tâm tại Tây Hải khi hại chết cá biệt nhân thật sự không tính cái gì đại sự, nhưng cũng may mấy năm nay thâm chịu thiên ân bị tù Tây Hải bao nhiêu có chút tỉnh ngộ, tự giác thẹn với Tiểu Ngọc, thẹn với hồ muội, Tiểu Ngọc nay vẫn là xưng tiểu thần một tiếng gió lốc tiên tử hảo."

Buổi nói chuyện nói xong, cả sảnh đường yên tĩnh, sau một lúc lâu, mới nghe thấy Hằng Nga ôn nhu đánh vỡ đóng băng, "Thốn Tâm muội muội thật sự là quá khách khí."

Thốn Tâm đối Hằng Nga là có quý , hôm nay tưởng đến một cái ôn nhu thiện lương tốt đẹp nữ tử, bất luận kẻ nào đều là yêu thượng , tự nhiên Dương Tiễn cũng sẽ, này bản trách không được ai, chính là này năm nàng không hiểu nên như thế nào bình ổn trong lòng lửa giận.

Nay nàng vẫn như cũ không hiểu, chính là thất trăm năm tù cung cuộc sống tối thiểu làm cho nàng học xong làm bộ biết.

Thốn Tâm tưởng nay Hằng Nga hẳn là hận chính mình , tuy rằng này ôn nhu áo trắng nữ tử nhìn qua cũng không hội hận bất luận kẻ nào.

Việc này muốn theo ba năm trước đây nói lên, U Vân buộc tội bách hoa kia sự kiện làm xác thực có chút thiếu đạo đức, vấn đề là mặt sau còn có càng thiếu đạo đức .

U Vân trở về ngẫm lại cảm thấy còn không đã nghiền, vì thế nửa đêm giá vân đi thứ Ti Mệnh tinh quân phủ, vừa mới Ti Mệnh tinh quân cũng là cái bối cảnh rất sâu quan nhị đại, tập trung thể hiện hắn đồng U Vân mới trước đây cùng nhau tại Thiên đình sửa qua gần ngàn năm việc học, cũng hắn cởi truồng huynh đệ.

Ti Mệnh tinh quân công tác có vẻ đơn giản chủ yếu chính là cấp hạ phàm cái tiên gia viết mệnh cách, tiên gia hạ phàm có chút là bị biếm đi xuống thể nghiệm cuộc sống , cũng có chút là tự hành yêu cầu hạ phàm đi lịch lãm , đương nhiên tuyệt đại bộ phân là vì Thiên đình quy định tiên gia mỗi ba ngàn năm phải hạ phàm lịch một lần kiếp, đây là cứng nhắc chỉ tiêu, nay có Dương Tiễn trấn Thiên Vương lão tử cũng đừng tưởng kiều khóa.

Vì thế Ti Mệnh tinh quân công tác liền biến thành một cái thực nổi tiếng công tác, đưa tiền , lão tử liền cho ngươi viết tốt một chút mệnh cách, bảo ngươi tại người ta này nhất thế qua thư thư phục phục khai vui vẻ tâm, muốn gió được gió muốn mưa được mưa, đem tướng vương hầu uy danh lan xa, đã chết sau lại hồi Thiên đình tiếp tục làm của ngươi thần tiên. Không có tiền liền cho ngươi viết cái thiếu chút nữa mệnh cách, cho ngươi ăn nhất thế khổ, muốn cái gì không có gì, muốn nhiều khổ có bao nhiêu khổ, khổ chết còn không biết nên oán ai.

Mỹ nữ như quần áo, huynh đệ giống như tay chân, lần này chỉ có thể nói bách hoa mệnh khổ không thể oán chính phủ , Ti Mệnh tinh quân đặc biệt cấp bách hoa khai tiểu táo viết cái mệnh cách, vận mệnh nhấp nhô đến U Vân nhìn đều nhịn không được thở dài thở ngắn một phen, khen ngợi hắn đem một phần tương đương không thú vị công tác làm ra tân ý làm ra trình độ.

Lại sau lại U Vân đem mệnh cách bộ cầm lại vội tới Thốn Tâm nhìn một lần, Thốn Tâm xem hoàn thật lâu sau mới hồi phục tinh thần lại nói một câu, thượng thần, ngươi thật sự là thiếu đại đức . U Vân thiển cười một tiếng, có thù không báo không phải là quân tử, mỗi đến loại này thời khắc U Vân đều cảm thấy chính mình phải làm quân tử.

Nghĩ đến đây, Thốn Tâm thâm hít một hơi thật sâu, nhìn Hằng Nga ôn nhu mặt, không khỏi lại nhiều vài phần áy náy.

Hằng Nga nói tiếp: "Tam công chúa có thể trọng lấy được tiên tịch, chúng ta đều thật tình vì tam công chúa cảm thấy cao hứng, tam công chúa cần gì phải cùng chúng ta như vậy khách khí, hôm nay lưu lại nhiều uống chút rượu mới tốt. Bách hoa tính tình lỗ mãng, lần trước công chúa tiến đến thảo muốn cỏ linh chi, nàng lại dám cùng công chúa tranh chấp suýt nữa lầm Thiếu Thiên Quân tánh mạng, lần này đưa nàng hồi thế gian lịch lãm, còn hy vọng nàng có thể có sở tỉnh ngộ."

Thốn Tâm lạnh sau một lúc lâu mới đáp: "Quảng Hàn tiên tử khách khí , Thốn Tâm từ trước còn trẻ lỗ mãng không có thiếu đắc tội tiên tử, còn thỉnh tiên tử bao dung."

Mắt thấy không khí đỡ , tinh bột đoàn bỗng nhiên đi đến trung gian, ôm cổ Thốn Tâm, ngẩng đầu nói: "Tỷ tỷ, vừa mới ta cầu Vô Hoan ca ca đem ta trở nên đồng ngươi giống nhau xinh đẹp, Vô Hoan ca ca không chịu, ngươi giúp ta cùng hắn nói nói, Vô Hoan ca ca nhất nghe tỷ tỷ trong lời nói ."

Tỷ tỷ. . . Thốn Tâm vừa mới bình tĩnh trong lòng lại là một đạo lôi ngang trời phách qua.

Thốn Tâm ngón tay nhẹ nhàng gợi lên tinh bột đoàn cằm, cẩn thận xem xem, nghĩ rằng: này tiểu nha đầu trưởng đổ thật là có vài phần Dương Tiễn bóng dáng.

Tiệc tối bên trong phần lớn là Thiên đình tiên tử, vì thế Vô Hoan tựa như đồng ngã vào mễ hang, rất nhanh sẽ không có bóng dáng. Thốn Tâm chỉ có một ý niệm trong đầu, kia đó là sớm cơm nước xong, sớm hồi Dương Minh cung, chẳng sợ nhàm chán chết đều không bao giờ nữa bước ra linh cung điện nửa bước, trong lòng tuy là nghĩ như vậy , nhưng Thốn Tâm vẫn là bày ra thượng tiên bộ dáng, xa xa nhìn lại vẫn là cực tao nhã .

Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn trong điện đang trực vài cái tiểu tiên tìm cái cớ liền ghé vào Thốn Tâm trước mặt, hỏi thăm đơn giản là U Vân gần nhất tình hình gần đây, nhưng tiên tử dù sao cũng là tiên tử, nói lên nói đến cũng có chút uyển chuyển, nhưng xét đến cùng chỉ có một vấn đề, đó là U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân có thể ý trung nhân . Nếu đặt ở bình thường Thốn Tâm đại khái còn có thể hảo ngôn khuyên bảo một phen, U Vân người này nhìn qua rất ôn hòa rất tốt thân cận , kỳ thật thủ đoạn nhiều thực, chỉ có thể xa xem mà không thể tiết ngoạn, cho nên nhìn xem thì tốt rồi.

"Thượng tiên. . ."

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn gặp Tiểu Ngọc đứng ở chính mình đối diện, trong lòng ôm đã muốn ngủ tinh bột đoàn, ôn nhu nói: "Thượng tiên, Quảng Hàn tiên tử ở phía sau viện chờ ngươi, phiền toái ngươi đi một chút."

Thốn Tâm trong lòng run lên, cầm trong tay dài khoái buông, thoáng cười cười, đứng dậy hướng tới hậu viện đi đến.

Hậu viện một mảnh đan quế hương, đây là Dương Tiễn thích nhất mùi hoa, sớm đi năm tại Quán Giang khẩu hậu viện liền có khắp ngõ ngách là đủ loại đan quế , Tây Hải không có hoa quế, nàng bản không am hiểu dưỡng này đó hoa cỏ, nhưng mà là nhìn hắn thích, nàng mới chậm rãi bắt đầu học loại đan quế, không vài năm mỗi phùng đến tám tháng Dương phủ mùi hoa có thể phiêu đầy toàn bộ Quán Giang khẩu.

Nàng đối của hắn yêu tràn đầy giấu ở này mùi hoa bên trong, đáng tiếc hắn nghe thấy không đến, hắn có thể thấy chỉ có kia từng mảnh từng mảnh ôn nhuyễn ánh trăng.

Hằng Nga liền đứng ở hoa quế dưới tàng cây, tối nay Quảng Hàn tiên tử mỹ càng hơn quá năm Quán Giang khẩu ánh trăng, Hằng Nga chấp khởi ống tay áo chậm rãi đi đến Thốn Tâm bên người, cười đến cực mỹ, "Thốn Tâm, chúng ta đi bên hồ đi một chút."

Thốn Tâm bàng hoàng hồi lâu mới miễn cưỡng gật gật đầu, hai người dọc theo đường nhỏ chậm rãi đi đến nguyên Quân phủ hậu viện bên hồ, đan quế thụ dọc theo hồ ngạn đi xa, hồ nước linh động, đan quế phiêu hương, nàng không thể không cảm khái Dương Tiễn thực hội chọn phủ đệ, nơi này quả nhiên là tốt địa phương, Dương Tiễn nhất định hội thường thường đến.

"Hằng Nga hỏi ngươi, ngày đó Dương Tiễn hưu ngươi, ngươi có phải hay không còn hận hắn, không muốn tha thứ hắn?"

Thốn Tâm không biết Hằng Nga lời này từ đâu mà đến, mạnh mẽ ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng, trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên như thế nào trả lời.

, Chương 32:

( ba mươi hai ) Thốn Tâm, chúng ta thật sự trở về không được sao?

"Ta. . ." Thốn Tâm không biết lời này từ đâu mà đến, cuống quít lắc đầu.

"Thốn Tâm, là không có, vẫn là không dám?" Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy Hằng Nga này một thân màu trắng giáng sa tối nay đặc biệt chói mắt.

Hoa quế dưới tàng cây Hằng Nga cười đến ôn nhu, Thốn Tâm không biết nàng tối nay đem nàng thét lên dưới tàng cây đến tột cùng vì cái gì, chỉ cảm thấy nàng tối nay tươi cười giống như này nở đầy chi đầu hoa quế bình thường, thanh lương đơn bạc.

"Nghe nói U Minh ty Thiếu Thiên Quân mấy năm nay vẫn đối đãi ngươi tốt lắm, nghĩ đến hắn là thích của ngươi đi, Thiếu Thiên Quân lần trước bị thương nặng, ngươi riêng đi Bách Hoa cốc xin thuốc, thậm chí còn hạ mình quỳ xuống cầu bách hoa, theo Hằng Nga biết Tây Hải tam công chúa cũng không phải là dễ dàng hội cầu người . Thốn Tâm có thể đối Thiếu Thiên Quân như thế tình thâm ý trọng, Thiếu Thiên Quân nhất định cũng thực an ủi."

Thốn Tâm chọn không ra xuyên, châm chước nửa ngày đáp: "Thượng thần mấy năm nay đối đãi không tệ, đối hắn hảo cũng là hẳn là ."

Hằng Nga tựa hồ cảm thấy nhẹ nhàng thở ra, mềm mại cười nói: "Nếu Thiếu Thiên Quân đối đãi ngươi hảo, ngươi cũng thích hắn, tự nhiên khi cùng Thiếu Thiên Quân hảo hảo tại U Minh ty sống, Dương Tiễn chuyện ngươi để lại hạ đi, đừng ghi hận hắn ."

"Sống?" Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nhìn Hằng Nga, ta nhớ rõ ta là bị Ngọc đế phạt đi U Minh ty tha lỗi , nay như thế nào đảo mắt liền biến thành sống.

Hằng Nga váy dài khinh huy, đi phía trước đi rồi hai bước, Thốn Tâm dán tại hồ ngạn ải đê thượng, "Thốn Tâm, ngươi cùng Dương Tiễn ngàn năm phía trước đã vô liên quan, cùng Thiếu Thiên Quân một lần nữa bắt đầu tam giới bên trong cũng tuyệt không ai dám nói nhảm, Thốn Tâm, ngươi tại sợ cái gì?"

"Ta không phải. . ." Thốn Tâm nguyên còn muốn làm chút biện giải, trước mắt lại hiện ra U Vân cười yếu ớt bộ dáng, không hiểu một câu liền đứng ở bên môi.

"Thốn Tâm, còn nói không phải, ngươi mặt đều đỏ." Hằng Nga mỉm cười thời điểm, ánh mắt đều lóe quang, dung nhan lệ làm cho Thốn Tâm không dám nhiều xem.

Có hoặc là không có, là hoặc là không phải, đều cùng Hằng Nga không quan hệ, ngươi nếu nói có còn có đi.

Hằng Nga thần sắc nhu hòa, sau này nhẹ nhàng nhảy, thản nhiên cười nói: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi có thể có hôm nay, ta thật sự thật cao hứng."

Nàng mỉm cười, xoay người biến mất tại ven hồ vừa, hoa quế đóa hoa hạ xuống chi đầu phiêu tại Thốn Tâm trên vai, nàng vẫn còn tại ngẩn người, chưa sát có nhân sớm im ắng đứng ở sau người, một tầng hàn khí bịt kín của nàng lưng.

"Hằng Nga nói có phải hay không thật sự?"

Còn chưa tới kịp nói chuyện, Thốn Tâm đã muốn bị đặt ở hoa quế trên cây, nhánh cây nhẹ lay động, trắng noãn đóa hoa đều hạ xuống, tay hắn ấn của nàng thắt lưng, đôi mắt tối đen nhìn nàng, một mảnh lửa giận.

"Ngươi trộm nghe chúng ta nói chuyện?"

Dương Tiễn cười đến nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ, "Tư pháp thiên thần làm sao có thể làm cái loại này sự, bản quân hôm nay sáng sớm liền đã trở lại Thiên đình, lúc này tiểu khế."

"Ngươi thích hắn, đúng hay không?" Hắn trong mắt lửa giận hóa thành một mảnh lạnh như băng.

"Dương Tiễn. . ." Nàng có chút đau, hai tay ấn của hắn vạt áo, "Đừng như vậy, sẽ bị nhân thấy ."

"Ngươi sợ bị hắn thấy?" Dương Tiễn càng phát ra tức giận , "Thốn Tâm, năm mới tại Quán Giang khẩu ngươi liền ngày ngày ngóng trông ta thượng Thiên đình làm quan, nay ngươi lại coi trọng Thiếu Thiên Quân, chẳng lẽ là tưởng có một ngày có thể ngồi vào Dao Trì?"

Ánh trăng im lặng chiếu vào Thốn Tâm trên mặt, y hi có thể thấy được năm đó cái kia tùy hứng cố chấp, quật cường kiên cường Tây Hải tiểu công chúa, làm cho hắn bắt đầu hoài niệm tiểu công chúa.

Thốn Tâm quay đầu đi, xa xa nhìn hậu viện xa xa tầng tầng sơn mạch.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi còn không có trả lời ta, ngươi có phải hay không thích thượng hắn?"

Thốn Tâm cười lạnh một tiếng, "Chúng ta chưa cùng cách là lúc ngươi đã muốn yêu thượng Hằng Nga, nay tưởng phi bao nhiêu ánh trăng liền có thể phi bao nhiêu ánh trăng, chẳng sợ ở tiến ánh trăng bên trong cũng không có người hội quản ngươi, ngươi còn có thể để ý ta thích ai?"

Dương Tiễn nhiễm băng môi nhẹ nhàng dán tại của nàng trên gương mặt, mềm mại ấm áp, làm cho hắn nhớ tới năm đó Quán Giang khẩu hoa sen trướng, bất giác Dương Tiễn có chút phân thần.

"Kỳ thật, năm đó ngươi nếu không đem Tiểu Ngọc ném, nàng sẽ gặp là của chúng ta nữ nhi, ngươi cũng vẫn là ta Dương Tiễn thê tử, chúng ta cũng sẽ không đi lên cùng cách con đường này."

Thốn Tâm cảm giác tay hắn xoa của nàng lưng, nhẹ nhàng vói vào của nàng quần áo trung, sờ soạng nàng bóng loáng long sống, trong lúc nhất thời lạnh như băng đáng sợ, khả cố tình toàn thân đều bị chặt chẽ chế , chút không thể nhúc nhích.

Lúc trước nói ném Tiểu Ngọc nhưng mà là câu khí nói, nàng lại như thế nào làm như vậy chuyện, nhưng cho tới bây giờ không tin chính mình người kia cố tình hôm nay tin của nàng câu nói kia. Nghĩ đến thật sự là buồn cười. Cũng thế, nói là nàng nhưng kia đó là nàng nhưng , đường đường Tây Hải tam công chúa còn có thể để ý ném cá biệt tiểu hồ ly.

Hắn song chưởng cô càng nhanh, khinh hôn nhẹ của nàng vành tai, dẫn tới nàng một trận sợ run, ngàn năm nhưng mà hư độ, hắn đối nàng vẫn là rõ như lòng bàn tay, "Năm đó bởi vì ta một câu, ngươi liền có thể ném Tiểu Ngọc, nay vì sao trở nên như thế lãnh đạm, Thốn Tâm. . ."

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi buông. . ."

Dương Tiễn động tác tuy nhẹ nhu, lại không chấp nhận được nàng chút nhúc nhích, Thốn Tâm bất giác khóe mắt hàm một tia lệ, Dương Tiễn nhăn lại mi, "Ngươi như thế nào vừa khóc ?"

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm cái gì, khinh bạc thượng tiên, ngươi sẽ không sợ ta đem ngươi cáo thượng Lăng Tiêu điện."

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt lạnh như băng, hung hăng cắn cắn của nàng vành tai, "Vẫn là như vậy mạnh mẽ tùy hứng, thực không hiểu được U Vân như thế nào chịu nổi ngươi, ngươi đến tột cùng là thích hắn, vẫn là thích Thiếu Thiên Quân danh hiệu, không nghĩ tới ngàn năm sau chính là Thiên đình đảm nhiệm chức vụ đã muốn thỏa mãn không được ngươi Thốn Tâm ."

Nước mắt nhất nhưng vẫn còn mới hạ xuống, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi nói như vậy, còn có hay không lương tâm ?"

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt có chút thương cảm, thoáng tùng buông tay, ảm đạm nói: "Thốn Tâm, Quán Giang khẩu ngày ngươi thật sự một chút không có niệm?"

Hoài niệm. . . Ta nên hoài niệm cái gì. . . Quán Giang khẩu ngày, nhưng mà là ngày ngày ngóng trông ngươi trở về, hàng đêm chờ ngươi ngoái đầu nhìn lại ngày, cho tới bây giờ ta thật không biết nên hoài niệm chút cái gì.

, Chương 33:

( ba mươi ba ) gặp ngươi chính là ta trong cuộc đời tốt nhất một sự kiện

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi yêu vẫn như cũ là ta, đúng hay không?"

Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên chặt chẽ hôn ở của nàng môi, tay hắn ấn tiến của nàng váy hạ, hôn đến động tình chỗ huyết tinh khí quanh quẩn dựng lên. Thốn Tâm khẽ run lên lắc lư chỉnh khỏa đan quế thụ, lại là đại phiến hoa rơi đều xuống. Hai mắt đẫm lệ mơ hồ, Thốn Tâm khóc giãy dụa không ra, thẳng đợi cho Dương Tiễn thoáng có chút phân thần, trong tay áo sao khởi trường kiếm hướng tới Dương Tiễn ngực đâm tới.

Dương Tiễn phản ứng cực nhanh, thoáng lóe lóe, trường kiếm nhưng mà tại hắn trên gương mặt hoa khai một đạo nhợt nhạt vết thương, huyết quang tại trên mặt hắn lưu lại một nói vết máu, xinh đẹp chói mắt, "Ngươi khóc bộ dáng tốt nhất nhìn, quật cường lại ẩn nhẫn, làm cho người ta nhịn không được hội muốn ngươi."

Thốn Tâm sắc mặt trắng bệch, run nhè nhẹ , Dương Tiễn còn cùng từ trước giống nhau, mang theo một tia tối tăm, cực hạn mũi nhọn, xa không thể thành trong sáng tuấn dật, một đôi điểm nước sơn con ngươi sâu không thấy đáy, xa lạ cũng đến cực hạn.

Bên hồ chết bình thường yên tĩnh, thật lâu sau Dương Thiền tự xa xa chạy tới, nhìn mắt hai người cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, nhưng là không tốt hỏi nhiều, ôn nhu nói: "Nhị ca, Thiếu Thiên Quân đến đây, đang ở đường phía trước chờ, nói là sắc trời chậm đặc biệt tới đón Thốn Tâm hồi cung."

Dương Tiễn bình tĩnh cười cười, cẩn thận chăm chú nhìn nàng giống nhau, khẽ cười nói: "Này U Vân còn rất nhớ thương của ngươi."

Thốn Tâm nhìn Dương Tiễn theo chính mình trước mắt biến mất, Dương Thiền nhìn nàng một cái, nại nại hỏi: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi cùng nhị ca này lại là làm sao vậy?"

"Không có việc gì. . . Chúng ta không có việc gì. . ."

Dương Thiền chỉ vào Thốn Tâm môi, nhíu mày nói: "Ngươi khóe môi đổ máu , Thốn Tâm ngươi thật sự không có việc gì?"

Thốn Tâm hờ hững lau vết máu, cười đến im lặng, "Đừng làm cho thượng thần đợi lâu, chúng ta cái này đi thôi."

Một đường chỉ nghe thấy mềm mại tiếng bước chân, Dương Thiền ôn nhu vãn ở cánh tay của nàng, Thốn Tâm có chút không thói quen, nâng mi nhìn nàng một cái, Dương Thiền dán nàng nói: "Nhị ca mấy năm nay một người ở tại Chân Quân thần điện rất là cô đơn, mấy năm nay triều đình tranh đấu lại rất lợi hại, Thốn Tâm ngươi nếu là còn nhớ kỹ cùng nhị ca từng có qua ngàn năm vợ chồng tình nghĩa, liền không nên cùng hắn ầm ỹ, còn phải làm khuyên nhủ hắn sớm ngày đồng Hằng Nga thành thân, như vậy hắn có thể càng an tâm công tác, đối tam giới cũng tốt, Thốn Tâm, ngươi nói đâu?"

Thốn Tâm yên lặng sổ dưới chân bước chân, "Ngươi nói đúng vậy, chính là đáng tiếc Thốn Tâm trong lời nói ngàn năm trước liền không quan trọng gì, càng miễn bàn hiện tại , Hoa Nhạc thượng thần sau này việc này cũng đừng tới hỏi Thốn Tâm ."

Dương Thiền nghe nàng thanh âm lạnh lùng, ám ám thở dài, chậm rãi đi trở về nguyên Quân phủ chính điện, phòng trung một đám tiểu tiên chính vây quanh U Vân hỏi đông hỏi tây, trong lòng nàng có chút phiền muộn tìm cái góc ngồi xuống, kinh ngạc ngẩn người.

"Thốn Tâm. . . Ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Thốn Tâm có chút thất thần, cũng không phát hiện U Vân đã muốn tại chính mình đứng trước mặt hồi lâu, ngẩng đầu sửng sốt sau một lúc lâu mới câu cái tươi cười.

"Ngươi làm sao mà biết ta ở trong này?"

U Vân hôm nay tựa đầu phát chỉnh tề vãn tại ngọc quan trung, trên người vẫn mặc phượng hạc triều phục, xem ra là trực tiếp theo Dương Minh cung đến nguyên Quân phủ, ngọc bình thường khuôn mặt có chút lo lắng nhìn nàng.

"Ta trở lại trong cung mới biết được ngươi đi tinh Quân phủ, khả tinh Quân phủ lại không có người, vì thế đoán rằng ngươi có lẽ lạc đường, liền một đường tìm được rồi nguyên Quân phủ."

Thốn Tâm đứng lên, có chút mệt mỏi, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Đến đây cũng tốt, ta vừa định trở về."

Hai người một trước một sau hướng tới ngoài điện đi đến, nghênh diện đi tới cái bộ dáng tương tự vừa kịp nhược quán trẻ tuổi công tử, nhìn thấy U Vân chạy nhanh hành lễ, nói: "Thiếu Thiên Quân như thế nào vừa tới muốn đi, Trầm Hương chưa thỉnh Thiếu Thiên Quân cấp tiểu nữ đề danh."

Thì ra đây là Trầm Hương, xác thực rất giống Dương Tiễn , nhưng so với hắn thiếu một chút nhuệ khí, hơn một tia khiêm tốn.

U Vân do dự một lát, thoáng triển cái tươi cười: "Đề từ một chuyện vẫn là thỉnh tư pháp thiên thần đến làm hảo, bản quân thượng có chuyện quan trọng trong người, không tiện ở lâu." Khách khí hoàn liền trực tiếp tự hắn bên người gặp thoáng qua, Thốn Tâm thủy chung thấp mi, cấp đuổi vài bước vội vàng đuổi kịp, ra nguyên Quân phủ.

Dọc theo ngân hà đi rồi hồi lâu, hai người thế này mới mơ hồ thấy Dương Minh cung điện môn. Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên dừng lại cước bộ, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Chúng ta hồi U Minh ty đi, ta một chút đều không thích nơi này."

U Vân khẽ cười nói: "Bản quân tại U Minh ty ngây người ba ngàn năm chỉ thấy qua ngóng trông thành tiên , còn chưa thấy qua thành tiên ngóng trông hồi U Minh ty ."

Thốn Tâm hừ một tiếng, cười lạnh nói: "Lên trời, không vài cái không thay đổi ."

U Vân thu hồi tươi cười, đứng ở nàng trước mặt, phủ □ nhìn của nàng ánh mắt, "Có phải hay không nguyên Quân phủ có nhân khi dễ ngươi ?"

Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ một lát mới im lặng lắc đầu.

Ngân hà bên trong tinh quang ánh sáng ngọc, U Vân lôi kéo nàng tại ngân hà vừa vân ngồi hạ, hai người cũng chỉ là vẫn lẳng lặng nhìn trước mắt rộng lớn ngân hà, một mảnh ba quang lân lân.

Thốn Tâm có chút quyện, khinh khẽ tựa vào U Vân trên vai, hắn vươn tay nắm cả nàng, nàng liền bán phủ ở tại của hắn tất thượng, nhắm mắt lại, U Vân nhẹ tay khinh xoa của nàng tóc dài, giữa sông tinh quang chiếu ra vô hạn hào quang, làm nổi bật xa xa Dương Minh cung kim quang lóng lánh.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi hôm nay làm sao vậy? Nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn nên cao hứng mới đúng. . . Ta nghĩ đến. . ."

Thốn Tâm bán mở to mắt, nhìn vô ngần ngân hà, thê lương cười cười, "Ngươi nói ngươi vẫn nghĩ cái kia bốn trăm năm trước tự Tây Hải cứu ngươi cái kia cô nương, ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới kỳ thật nàng năm đó cứu lên nhưng mà là chỉ bất tỉnh nhân sự Tiểu Phượng hoàng, vừa không là ngươi, cũng không phải U Minh ty tư chủ, lại càng không là Thiên đình Thiếu Thiên Quân. Mà ngươi sở khiên quải Tây Hải cô nương chính là Tây Hải bình thường nhất tiểu tiên, nàng vừa không là ta, cũng không phải Tây Hải tam công chúa, lại càng không là U Minh ty gió lốc tiên tử."

U Vân thanh âm ôn hòa, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ngươi vẫn cảm thấy ta thích cái kia cô nương, gần chỉ là vì năm đó nàng đã cứu ta, ta liền toàn tâm toàn ý nghĩ lấy thân báo đáp báo đáp nàng?"

Thốn Tâm nhắm mắt lại, tay hắn nhẹ nhàng dỗ nàng, giống nhau trở lại hai ngàn năm trước Tây Hải thâm cung, kia một năm nàng vẫn là Tây Hải công chúa, kia một năm phụ mẫu nàng đều còn tại, kia một năm không có Dương Tiễn, mỗi đến tết Nguyên Tiêu, đều đã có xinh đẹp khói lửa cùng nàng vượt qua, mỗi đến sinh nhật đều đã có rất nhiều rất nhiều lễ vật xếp tại của nàng trong cung. Rất nhiều thời điểm nàng đều cảm thấy chính mình vẫn như cũ vẫn là cái kia Tây Hải tiểu cô nương, có nho nhỏ sợ hãi cùng nho nhỏ khoái hoạt, thầm nghĩ đem chính mình hiến cho cái kia yêu nhân.

"Kia một năm, ta đồng cứu ngươi giống nhau cứu lên Dương Tiễn, ta tại tây bờ biển chi cái bạch trướng, hắn bị trọng thương, vẫn ngủ a ngủ , ta sợ hắn bị yêu tinh thương đến, liền vẫn ngồi ở tây bờ biển thượng cùng hắn, tựa như ta tại trong biển cùng ngươi giống nhau. Duy nhất không đồng là, ngày nào đó ta yêu thượng hắn, ta tại mờ mịt biển người liếc mắt một cái liền tướng trúng này nhân, ta theo chưa thấy qua so với hắn càng dũng cảm, càng kiên cường . Hắn vì cứu ra mẫu thân khả mà đối kháng Thiên đình, đánh lần tam giới, nay nghĩ đến như vậy thiếu niên anh hùng ai hội không thương đâu. Sau lại hắn làm cho ta gả cho hắn, hắn nói này là vì ta cứu hắn, bởi vì ta vì hắn gánh vác rất nhiều tội danh, bởi vì hắn ta hồi không được Tây Hải không thấy được cha mẹ, cho nên hắn khiếm ta rất nhiều rất nhiều. Ta mừng rỡ như điên chỉ là vì ta thương hắn, mà hắn thú ta đã có có lẽ rất nhiều nhiều lý do. Thẳng đến có một ngày ta mới hiểu được, ân tình chính là ân tình, cho tới bây giờ cùng tình yêu không quan hệ. Có lẽ ngươi đối cái kia Tây Hải cô nương cũng bất quá là cảm ơn thôi, cho nên mấy năm nay ngươi vẫn chiếu cố nàng, có lẽ có một ngày ngươi hội giống Dương Tiễn gặp được Hằng Nga giống nhau, gặp được một cái xinh đẹp nữ tử, thật sâu yêu thượng nàng."

Thốn Tâm này tịch nói có chút dài, quyện bán mông lung vào mộng đẹp, chỉ cảm thấy U Vân Y nhiên khinh nhẹ vỗ về của nàng tóc dài, "Ngày ấy ta đi tù cung nguyên chính là muốn gặp gặp ngươi, nói cho ngươi ta chính là cái kia bốn trăm năm trước ngươi cứu kia chim phượng hoàng, chính là kia ngày sau ta liền rốt cuộc rời không được , ta đem tâm lưu tại Tây Hải."

Thốn Tâm dĩ nhiên sắp ngủ, U Vân lòng bàn tay bay qua biến ra một phen hồ cầm, lần này làn điệu tĩnh tràn đầy ôn hòa, suối dòng nước dài, đêm hôm đó ngàn đi lưu tinh tự phía chân trời chậm rãi hạ xuống đám mây, đem phía chân trời chiếu sáng lạn sáng ngời.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi là ta đã thấy nhất đáng giá yêu nhân, ta thực may mắn ta này sáu ngàn năm không có sống uổng phí, gặp ngươi chính là ta trong cuộc đời tốt nhất một sự kiện."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: đáng thương U Vân, ba mươi hai chương trôi qua, rốt cục nho nhỏ thổ lộ một chút. . . .

, Chương 34:

( ba mươi bốn ) một hồi mạch nước ngầm bắt đầu khởi động Thiên đình thịnh yến

Ba tháng đầu tháng ba vương mẫu ngày sinh

Dao Trì ngoại đã là chói lọi một mảnh, quỳnh tương ngọc dịch, chim quý hiếm dã thú, trăm quả món ngon, đan đỉnh phượng vòng lương ba trượng, thất thải điệp diễn hoa ngàn dặm. Ngoài cửa ba mươi sáu môn thần sắp hàng, nhìn thấy U Vân sau chỉnh tề khom người nói: "Mạt tướng gặp qua U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân."

U Vân nhưng mà hơi hơi xua tay, thủ thành tướng đều tự sau này lui hai bước, Dao Trì Kim Môn chậm rãi mở ra, Thốn Tâm đi theo hắn phía sau chậm rãi đi vào Dao Trì Thánh điện, mấy ngàn cung nga theo vân trung xuyên qua, vạn chim phượng hoàng tự trước mắt bay qua. Thượng cổ thần thú thanh long, bạch hổ, chu tước, Huyền Vũ phân loại cung lương hai đoan.

Vừa đứng nghiêm, vương mẫu thủ hạ tiểu đồng đỉnh hai cái bí đỏ kế bước nhanh chạy đến hai người trước mặt, thở dài hành lễ hoàn thành mây bay nước chảy lưu loát sinh động, kính cẩn nói: "Nô tỳ gặp qua Thiếu Thiên Quân, gặp qua gió lốc tiên tử, nương nương làm cho nô tỳ tiến đến triệu tiên tử như sau điện, nương nương có chuyện muốn một mình đồng tiên tử nói."

Lần trước gặp vương mẫu vẫn là nàng thay Dương Tiễn gánh tội thay kia một ngày, chỉ nhớ rõ ánh mặt trời đặc biệt hảo, xoay người thấy đó là hắn một thân ngân giáp đứng ở chính mình bên người, ngày nào đó hắn là quen thuộc , là cái kia nàng vẫn yêu thiếu niên anh hùng, không sợ hoàng quyền nhị lang Chân Quân, chính là tự ngày đó sau thất trăm năm nàng lại chưa thấy qua hắn, nguyên tưởng rằng chớ nói thất trăm năm cho dù bảy ngàn năm hắn cũng sẽ không biến , thì ra này nhưng mà là chính mình nhất sương tình nguyện thôi.

Nàng đi theo tiên nga vào sau điện, đi đến một nửa nàng quay đầu, U Vân ngay tại xa xa không cười dung, không có bàng hoàng, hắn chính là cái loại này trời sinh mang theo ấm áp nhân, này một đường hắn liền vẫn vẫn như vậy nhìn nàng.

Sau điện bãi sức so với Dao Trì thoáng tố một ít, lại tinh ranh hơn trí thanh lịch, các nơi tìm thấy trân bảo chằng chịt có hứng thú đặt trong điện, nhất bắt mắt đó là treo cao cung lương phía trên vạn năm dạ minh châu, làm cho nàng nhớ tới chính mình lâu chưa đi qua Đông Hải.

Vương mẫu nhìn nàng, mỉm cười, Thốn Tâm cúi người được rồi cái lễ, rụt rè nói, "Thốn Tâm gặp qua nương nương, không biết nương nương gọi tiểu tiên đến có gì phân phó."

Vương mẫu tươi cười ôn hòa, "Ngàn năm không thấy, Thốn Tâm đứa nhỏ này là càng dài càng tốt nhìn, bản cung cũng là càng xem càng vui mừng."

Thốn Tâm miễn cưỡng rút trừu khóe miệng lộ ra cái tươi cười, khách khí hai câu, "Nương nương khen trật rồi, Thốn Tâm nhưng mà bồ liễu dung mạo, thế nào so với được với thiên cung tiên nữ."

Vương mẫu cười binh lui hai sườn hậu tiên nga, đứng dậy đứng ở Thốn Tâm trước mặt, dắt tay nàng, hít một tiếng, "Mấy năm nay tại tù cung, ủy khuất ngươi ."

"Nương nương khách khí , Thốn Tâm không dám."

Vương mẫu đi trở về chỗ ngồi thượng, cẩn thận nhìn Thốn Tâm, cân nhắc một lát, câu cái cười yếu ớt, "Bản cung xem ra, U Vân đứa nhỏ này thích ngươi, khả hắn tuy rằng quý vì Thiếu Thiên Quân nhưng dù sao xuất thân không tốt, vị tất có thể có tốt tiền đồ. Nếu ngươi còn đối Dương Tiễn hữu tình, bản cung muốn ngươi một lần nữa bán phân phối nhị lang Chân Quân, Thốn Tâm, ngươi xem coi thế nào?"

Thốn Tâm trong lòng trầm xuống, không dám đáp, khả lại không dám không đáp, vẫn tự hỏi, vương mẫu lại hỏi một lần: "Thốn Tâm, ý của ngươi như?"

Sớm thịnh truyền từ Dương Tiễn vào Chân Quân thần điện, vương mẫu liền luôn luôn tại mượn sức hắn, theo Dương Tiễn trước sau chưởng pháp lệnh lại lấy được binh quyền, vương mẫu càng phát ra nể trọng Dương Tiễn, Thốn Tâm nay càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy này vị tất chính là lời đồn. Mà nay tam giới dưới đều tại vụng trộm thảo luận Ngọc đế lập trữ một chuyện, nếu có chút Dương Tiễn duy trì, vương mẫu bồi dưỡng Lan Lăng Thiếu Thiên Quân đi lên thái tử vị trí liền càng không lo .

Chính là này đó cùng nàng có quan hệ gì đâu?

Thốn Tâm mặc dù không đủ thông minh, nhưng là cũng không phải bổn , phản ứng cực nhanh, lập tức quỳ xuống dập đầu, không ngừng đụng, thẳng đến vương mẫu đều nhăn lại mi hỏi: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi làm cái gì vậy?"

"Tiểu tiên ngàn năm trước sẽ cùng Chân Quân đại nhân cùng cách , Chân Quân đại nhân xưa nay cực không đợi gặp tiểu tiên, Thốn Tâm tuyệt không dám nữa hồi thực Quân phủ, còn thỉnh nương nương nắm rõ."

Vương mẫu gặp sự tình phát triển có chút khó coi, ngại cho tình cảm không thể không làm cho Thốn Tâm đứng dậy, "Thốn Tâm không cần hoảng sợ, bản cung cũng chỉ là hỏi một chút ngươi, ngươi đứa nhỏ này làm cái gì như vậy, nhanh chút đứng lên."

Thốn Tâm vẫn quỳ gối tại chỗ, phủ cho mặt, thở sâu, "Nương nương hảo ý, Thốn Tâm tâm lĩnh , mấy năm nay âm u thượng thần vẫn đồng Thốn Tâm nói nương nương trạch tâm nhân hậu, Thốn Tâm từ trước không hiểu chuyện không biết thể hội nương nương khổ tâm, sau này chắc chắn hảo hảo nghe theo nương nương dạy bảo."

Vương mẫu mặt mày lược lược triển khai, tươi cười thế này mới cũng nhiều một tia ấm áp, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Thốn Tâm ngươi là cái lúc còn nhỏ đứa nhỏ, bản cung sẽ không bạc đãi ngươi , ngươi trở về cẩn thận suy nghĩ."

Thốn Tâm thế này mới thật dài thở phào nhẹ nhõm, "Lao nương nương lo lắng ."

Đi ra sau điện hồi lâu, Thốn Tâm một đôi chân vẫn là nhuyễn . . .

Này một đêm thọ yến sáng mờ tia sáng kỳ dị, ca múa mừng cảnh thái bình, Thốn Tâm lại toàn không có tâm tư, lòng tràn đầy đều suy nghĩ nương nương theo như lời kia nói mấy câu, rượu qua ba tuần đầy bàn đều tại đề cập Dương Tiễn đồng Hằng Nga trong lúc đó truyền lại này tin đường nhỏ tin tức.

"Thánh Thượng dung bẩm, thần có việc khải tấu."

Ngọc đế uống rượu chính uống tại cao hứng, tịch hạ ba năm tiểu tiên cũng đang vũ tận hứng, cả sảnh đường chúc mừng không khí bị Dương Tiễn đột nhiên đánh gãy, thật là có chút không phúc hậu.

Ca múa tạm dừng, Ngọc đế ôn ngôn nói: "Chân Quân không cần khách khí, có việc cứ nói đừng ngại."

Dương Tiễn hôm nay thân thêu bạch hạc ám văn cẩm y triều phục, màu vàng trâm gài tóc, mặt mày tuấn lãng, khóe miệng dẫn theo cái tươi cười, phong tư yểu điệu.

"Năm gần đây hoàng hà tràn ra, thế gian tình hình tai nạn nghiêm trọng, thần đi trước điều tra, phát hiện nguyên là Đông Hải tam giao nhập hà phủ tác loạn, này Đông Hải giao tộc nghìn năm qua không ngừng gây chuyện thị phi, làm hại hoàng hà cách vài năm sẽ gặp tràn ra một lần, duyên hà dân chúng khổ không nói nổi, thần chờ lệnh đem Đông Hải tam giao nhất tịnh tiêu diệt, cũng tốt chương hiển ta Thiên đình uy nghi, vọng bệ hạ cho phép."

Ngọc đế nghe xong không tự giác nhìn mắt vương mẫu, nương nương cáp thủ nói: "Nhị lang đề suất tự nhiên chỉ biết đối ta Thiên đình có lợi, Dương Tiễn, ngươi tự hành quyết đoán là có thể , Thánh Thượng đồng bản cung nhất định nhiều hơn duy trì."

Thốn Tâm hít một tiếng, nghĩ rằng, chậc chậc, các ngươi bao lâu quan hệ như vậy thiết ?

Dương Tiễn như trước là vân đạm phong khinh bộ dáng, hành lễ tạ qua đi, cao giọng nói: "Đông Hải tam giao bá hoàng hà nhiều năm, dư tộc thật nhiều, thần khủng một người lực không đủ, vọng bệ hạ mượn cá nhân cấp tiểu thần."

Ngọc đế nhíu mày nhìn hắn, "Ngươi muốn ai?"

Dương Tiễn tươi cười bình tĩnh: "Thần muốn đó là lập hạ hiển hách chiến công thần tướng U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân, nếu có chút của hắn hiệp trợ, thần nhất định vừa mới công phá Đông Hải tam giao."

Thốn Tâm đầu ngón tay mạnh run lên, trong tay tràn đầy một chén rượu bị hắt ra hơn phân nửa, nhìn mắt bên người ngồi U Vân, hắn nhưng thật ra một bộ sự không liên quan mình bộ dáng, đứng dậy cung kính trở về cái lễ, "Khó được tư pháp thiên thần xem khởi, thần tự không dám trốn tránh trách nhiệm, bình Đông Hải tam giao, thần nguyện thề sống chết hiệu lực."

Ngọc đế rất là cao hứng, vương mẫu biểu tình có chút âm tình bất định, bỗng nhiên nói: "Ta xem không bằng lại mang theo Lan Lăng đứa nhỏ này cùng đi học hỏi kinh nghiệm, Lan Lăng lớn như vậy , mặc dù không có gì tài cán nhưng cũng trí tuệ nhạy bén, chưa kiến cái gì công huân, lần này làm cho hắn cùng đi học tập học tập."

Kỳ thật Lan Lăng là tương đương có tài cán , ăn uống phiêu đổ không gì không giỏi không gì không biết, thật sự là trong đó tinh anh, giống Vô Hoan loại này gà mờ đó là thúc ngựa cũng cản không nổi .

Vừa nghe gặp muốn dẫn Lan Lăng đi, U Vân hơi hơi nhíu nhíu mày, Dương Tiễn lại giống nhau sự nói trước chuyện này bình thường, bình tĩnh như thường, khom người nói: "Thần lĩnh chỉ."

Ngọc đế thất cười một tiếng, "Lan Lăng hắn không được."

Thiếu Thiên Quân Lan Lăng giống nhau vừa mới phản ứng lại đây chuyện này cùng hắn có liên quan, đứng lên đầy người mùi rượu, mờ mịt hỏi: "Đi nơi nào?"

Vương mẫu bất đắc dĩ hít một hơi thật sâu, "Liền như vậy định rồi, phong Dương Tiễn vì Thiên đình thảo nghịch đại tướng quân, U Vân vì tả tiên phong, Lan Lăng vì hữu tiên phong, lĩnh thiên binh tam vạn, u Minh quân hai vạn, Đông Hải tứ công chúa Thính Tâm lĩnh Đông Hải thuỷ quân theo giữ hiệp trợ, mười ngày sau đi trước hoàng hà tác chiến, không thể có lầm."

Bốn người đứng ở Ngọc đế vương mẫu thủ hạ, quỳ lĩnh chỉ, Lan Lăng tựa hồ đối với mang binh thảo nghịch thật là là cao hứng, bán sưởng vạt áo, trên mặt cười trang điểm xinh đẹp, "Bản quân chưa bao giờ lĩnh qua binh, hết thảy còn phải U Vân ngươi nhiều đến đỡ."

U Vân khóe miệng hơi hơi nhất mân, cười nói: "Nhị ca khách khí , ngươi ta nhưng mà là tư pháp thiên thần thủ hạ tiên phong, lấy việc còn phải hỏi tư pháp đại nhân."

, Chương 35:

( ba mươi bốn ) Thốn Tâm, mặc kệ trong lòng ngươi có ai, nghĩ ai, hàng đêm nhớ kỹ ai, ta đều yêu ngươi, cả đời yêu ngươi.

Dương Tiễn tỏ vẻ lần này hạ giới ba tháng trong vòng tất bình Đông Hải tam giao, khen tặng thanh âm lập tức liên tiếp, Dao Trì không khí một chút nhiệt liệt đến cực điểm, thế cho nên Ngọc đế không thể không đề nghị Hằng Nga vũ thượng một khúc, đến bình thản một chút cả sảnh đường chúng tiên kích động cảm xúc, chỉ có U Vân vẫn là bình tĩnh .

Khúc thanh mạn diệu, Hằng Nga quần trắng váy dài chậm rãi triển khai, tiêm linh mẫn động, đôi mắt sinh huy, giống như một đóa trắng noãn hoa sen dần dần tràn ra, mềm mại dáng người hơi hơi lay động, động liên tục là ba thước váy dài, đây là một chi có thể tác động linh hồn vũ, cả sảnh đường cao thấp một mảnh yên tĩnh.

Nàng dừng lại cước bộ, im lặng thật lâu sau nhưng lại không người dám ra tiếng đánh vỡ loại này mỹ cực hạn, giống nhau một cái than nhẹ sẽ gặp tiết lộ đáy lòng bí mật, mà một cái tán thưởng sẽ gặp là đối tam giới tới mỹ một loại tiết độc. Minh hoàng chúc quang hạ, nàng đứng ở điện hạ, so với ánh trăng càng sáng tỏ là của nàng làn váy.

Rốt cục, Ngọc đế mỉm cười nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi thật đúng là hảo phúc khí."

Ngồi ở xa nhất góc sáng sủa, Thốn Tâm xa xa nhìn Dương Tiễn, hắn vẫn là im lặng bộ dáng, tối nay cẩm y hoa phục làm cho hắn càng có vẻ cao quý, hắn thủy chung đang nhìn Hằng Nga, của nàng mỗi một cái vũ bước giống nhau đều đạp tại của hắn trong lòng, làm nàng loan hạ thắt lưng, dáng người chậm rãi khi, nàng xem thấy hắn khóe miệng gợi lên kia một tia ẩn không thể nhận ra tươi cười, đôi mắt giống như tinh thần, cử chỉ nếu lưu nước.

Đầu quả tim bị đau đớn, nàng quay đầu, U Vân chính bộ dạng phục tùng nhìn rượu trản trung lưu lại rượu, hắn mặc dù cũng mặc triều phục, lại chính là kiện cực bình thường tố sắc áo dài, vạt áo thượng chính là dùng ám hoa thêu chim phượng hoàng, nàng cảm thấy hắn nhìn qua có chút tinh thần sa sút, nghĩ rằng hắn ước chừng cũng là không thích Thiên đình .

Nàng hít một tiếng, thật dài toái phát che khuất mí mắt, "Hằng Nga thật là đẹp mắt. . ."

U Vân mím môi, lược lược ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng một cái, cực khinh nói câu, "Ta không biết là."

Khúc thanh khó phân, Thốn Tâm nghe mơ hồ, bất giác hỏi: "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

U Vân cười lạnh một tiếng, cúi đầu nhìn trong tay vò rượu, châm thượng sau, miễn cưỡng cười nói: "Ta nói ngươi là cái ngu ngốc."

U Vân trắng ra khách sáo một phen Thốn Tâm chỉ số thông minh, vừa mới tối nay Thốn Tâm tâm tình cũng là cực kém, lười cùng hắn so đo, đoạt lấy vò rượu, đảo mãn vẫn ẩm lên, một ly tiếp theo một ly, càng uống tâm càng đau, đơn giản đem vò rượu các tại chính mình trước mặt, càng uống càng cấp, một bộ uống chết đánh đổ bộ dáng.

Một vò uống hoàn, Thốn Tâm vừa nhắc tới một vò vừa định tiếp theo uống, lại bị U Vân lòng bàn tay vừa lật, che lại đàn khẩu, nàng vừa định tức giận, ngẩng đầu lại thấy hắn trong ánh mắt bị thương bộ dáng.

"Lòng ta tình không tốt. . ." Nàng trong thanh âm hơn một tia ủy khuất.

U Vân hít một tiếng buông ra thủ, Thốn Tâm hợp với ngã hai chén, một ly cấp chính mình, một ly cấp U Vân, khẽ cười nói: "Đến, nâng chén yêu Minh Nguyệt, thiên nhai cộng lúc này."

Miệng hắn giác bất giác câu cái cười, con ngươi bên trong tức giận nếu không gặp chút, đưa tay nhẹ nhàng loát thuận của nàng tóc dài, lẳng lặng đúng rồi một câu, "Ta vốn có tâm hướng Minh Nguyệt, nề hà Minh Nguyệt chiếu mương máng."

Thốn Tâm ánh mắt ảm ảm, miễn cưỡng cười nói: "Thực toan. . . Tiếp theo câu có phải hay không nên là, nguyện một người tâm, bạch thủ không phân cách . . ."

U Vân liễm tươi cười, "Ngươi làm sao mà biết?"

Thốn Tâm cười đến trong ánh mắt hàm chứa lệ, "Ngươi thật khờ, bốn trăm năm trước mặc kệ là con rồng là chỉ phượng cho dù là con rùa, ta đều đã cứu , ngươi làm gì không nên nhớ ở trong lòng, khó xử chính mình."

U Vân tươi cười kết băng, "Ta nguyện ý."

Đi ra Dao Trì đã gần đến nửa đêm, tiên nga dắt ngày qua mã đưa U Vân hồi Dương Minh cung, Dao Trì tiên tửu sơ uống khi hương vị nhạt nhẽo, nhưng tác dụng chậm mười phần, này đây tiên gia phần lớn không dám nhiều ẩm, ước chừng tiện nghi Thốn Tâm, một hơi uống lên ba năm đàn, lúc đầu còn có thể kiên trì, ra Dao Trì liền không có phương hướng, nhìn trước mắt bạch mã, cười nói: "Tam ca, ngươi như thế nào cũng đến đây? Ngươi hướng đến không đợi gặp Thiên đình , tại sao lại biến trở về bạch mã đến xem ta , có phải hay không nhớ ngươi gia muội tử ?"

U Vân trên trán hiện lên một tầng hãn. . .

Tiểu tiên nga gặp U Vân biểu tình nghiêm túc, không dám lỗ mãng, thấp giọng khuyên nhủ: "Thượng tiên say, một đường cẩn thận."

Thốn Tâm rồi đột nhiên xoay người lên ngựa, bàn tay vừa lật trong tay áo rút ra trường kiếm, thúc ngựa ra đi, một tia khinh tê, thiên mã chạy cực nhanh, đảo mắt liền biến mất ở phía chân trời vừa, kim quang chiếu không tới địa phương một mảnh mây đen hôi hổi.

U Vân Tưởng truy lại ngại thiên mã không đủ mau, quay đầu đem Đông Hoa đế quân tọa kỵ mây trắng hạc cướp được trước mặt, xoay người hướng Thốn Tâm biến mất phương hướng đuổi theo, chọc Đông Hoa đế quân liên tục giơ chân, nhưng thật ra tiểu tiên nga muốn cười lại không dám cười, nhẫn thực vất vả.

Rời đi Dao Trì, thiên cung liền chỉ còn lại có một mảnh mờ mịt hắc ám, thật lâu sau trước mắt mới sáng lên mênh mông một tầng ngân quang, tự trước mắt vẫn duyên đến thiên cuối vừa, cực xa địa phương truyền đến một trận nhẹ nhàng tiếng vó ngựa, mây trắng hạc giương cánh mà đi, thì ra đã đến ngân hà.

Thiên mã chạy quá nhanh, chờ mau muốn đuổi kịp thời điểm, Thốn Tâm giục ngựa mắt thấy sẽ một đầu tài tiến ngân hà, mây trắng hạc ngàn dặm đáp xuống, U Vân đưa tay đem Thốn Tâm tự lập tức lao đến tiên hạc trên lưng, một lần nữa đằng thượng giữa không trung.

"Ngươi muốn chết a. . ." Hắn hận cực, đem nàng gắt gao ôm vào trong ngực, nếu ngã vào thiên hà, hắn chỉ sợ chỉ có thể lao khởi nàng nửa tiên thể về nhà .

"Ngươi có phải hay không cũng hiểu được Hằng Nga tốt lắm xem?" Nàng say, ngã vào của hắn trong lòng, nói trong lời nói cũng không hề lý do, tựa như nàng này nhân, có đôi khi rất thông minh , có đôi khi lại ngốc làm cho người ta hận thấu xương.

Hắn nắm bắt của nàng cằm, làm cho nàng tấm tựa tại tiên hạc thượng, từ trên xuống dưới nhìn nàng, bọn họ phát sao liền đan vào ở tại cùng nhau, của hắn đáy mắt chậm rãi đằng khởi rượu qua sau nhiệt liệt.

"Ngươi là đẹp nhất , gì thời điểm đều là. . ."

Nàng ánh mắt che một tầng lệ, nhìn hắn, khinh nhẹ vỗ về của hắn hai má, "U Vân, ngươi trưởng thật là đẹp mắt, khả ngươi có biết trong lòng ta còn có Dương Tiễn, còn có chưa từ bỏ ý định. Gì thời điểm chỉ cần trong lòng ta còn có hắn, nếu cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ, chính là đối với ngươi không công bằng, ta chỉ không hề lại thương hắn , mới có thể yêu thượng ngươi, ta không thể hai cái đều muốn muốn, rất đơn giản lại rất khó."

Tiên hạc giương cánh kéo dài qua qua khôn cùng ngân hà, này một đêm tinh quang ánh sáng ngọc. U Vân im lặng nhìn nàng, phủ □, khinh hôn nhẹ của nàng rượu oa, "Thốn Tâm, mặc kệ trong lòng ngươi có ai, nghĩ ai, hàng đêm nhớ kỹ ai, ta đều yêu ngươi, cả đời yêu ngươi."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: chính thức thổ lộ , vỗ tay tát hoa. . . Xem văn biểu đã quên nhắn lại, nhắn lại biểu đã quên cất chứa ~

Dương Tiễn tuyến còn không có đi ra, mọi người hơi chút kiên nhẫn một chút, không kiên nhẫn tâm cũng đừng mắng. . . Thật sự không tất yếu ~~~~ Dương Tiễn là cái tuyệt đối cao chỉ số thông minh nhân, trăm ngàn không cần xem nhẹ hắn.

Về phần muốn hay không ngược Hằng Nga, Dương Tiễn cái gì chỉ số thông minh, U Vân cái gì chỉ số thông minh, đặc biệt đi ngược Hằng Nga, chẳng phải là đem bọn họ kéo đến cùng Hằng Nga một cái cấp bậc thượng , hoa đào kiên quyết sẽ không làm ~~~~

Hoa đào Thiên đình cách sinh tồn

Vương mẫu là cái gì dạng nhân. . . Cực kỳ mẫn cảm, nắm trong tay dục rất mạnh, thà rằng sai sát một ngàn, tuyệt không buông tha một cái, tưởng tại người như thế thủ hạ sinh tồn, là cần điểm môn đạo .

Hoặc là ngươi tựa như Thốn Tâm, có tốt sinh ra, lại xinh đẹp lại thiện lương còn có điểm thiên nhiên ngốc, đạt được liên can thiên thần mỹ nam yêu thích, kích phát rồi chúng thượng thần quan ái ôm ấp tình cảm, như vậy chúc mừng ngươi, tuy rằng ngươi tình lộ hội có vẻ nhấp nhô, nhưng ngươi có thể hỗn đi xuống, đương nhiên điều kiện tiên quyết là ngươi phải là nữ chủ.

Hoặc là ngươi tựa như Dương Tiễn, U Vân xuất thân không tốt, nhưng có vô cùng cao chỉ số thông minh, vô cùng thông minh, vô cùng kiên cường, vô cùng ẩn nhẫn, chịu khổ cái mấy ngàn năm, vậy ngươi cũng có thể hỗn đi xuống, chờ ngươi đánh lần thiên hạ vô địch thủ , nói không chừng còn có thể hỗn đến trung tâm cơ cấu, tuy rằng thực gian khổ, nhưng là chúc mừng ngươi, xuất đạo .

Lại hoặc là ngươi tựa như Vô Hoan, Lan Lăng, có vô cùng tốt sinh ra, lại có vô cùng hỗn công, có thể khéo léo, hiểu được ba phải, như vậy chúc mừng ngươi, ngươi tuy rằng vào không được trung tâm cơ cấu, nhưng hàng năm bổng lộc vẫn phải có, ngày vẫn là tốt lắm , tiểu thiếp là có thể tùy tiện thú .

Nếu ngươi cũng không là, chỉ có điểm tiểu thông minh, lại không có đại trí tuệ, khả lại không cam lòng bình thường, như vậy chúc mừng ngươi, ngươi thuận lợi tiến nhập vật hi sinh hàng ngũ, đại biểu nhân vật chính là bách hoa, Hằng Nga, không phải không nghĩ đối phó ngươi, chính là không tìm được cơ hội, cũng lười phí cái kia công phu, một khi ta lợi dụng xong rồi ngươi, hoặc là một khi ta xem ngươi không vừa mắt , muốn giết chết ngươi, nhấc tay chi lao thôi.

Tại Thiên đình hỗn, là rất khó , nhưng là là thực phấn khích tuyệt luân .

, Chương 36:

( ba mươi lăm ) tiểu tiên sao có thể làm cho thượng thần bạch đau

Vẫn như cũ là cái kia mộng, vẫn như cũ là cái kia nàng quen thuộc Quán Giang khẩu Dương phủ, ánh trăng vẫn là trước sau như một thảng tiến vào, chỉ để lại nhất lạnh lùng, ốc giác giắt là ngũ sắc Phong Linh, thu gió thổi qua, đêm qua lưu lại giọt mưa dừng ở Phong Linh thượng, truyền đến một trận vang nhỏ.

Ra khỏi phòng, đó là sân, hắn một thân tím áo dài đứng ở trong viện, đại khái là nghe thấy được của nàng tiếng bước chân, hắn quay đầu lẳng lặng nhìn nàng, vẫn là nàng trong ấn tượng tốt đẹp bộ dáng.

"Dương Tiễn. . ."

Hắn chậm rãi đi đến nàng trước mặt, phủ □ nhìn nàng, lạnh như băng ánh mắt hơn vài phần tình ý triền miên, "Thốn Tâm, mấy năm nay, ngươi rốt cuộc là muốn ta thế nào đâu?"

"Mấy năm nay. . . Cái gì mấy năm nay. . . Chúng ta không phải luôn luôn tại cùng nhau sao. . ."

Nàng khó hiểu ngẩng đầu, chung quanh cảnh tượng như ngựa xe như nước giống như hoảng tứ phân ngũ liệt mở tung, dần dần một lần nữa đáp khởi là điêu linh hoang vu Tây Hải tù cung, nàng xoay người, khô vàng lá rụng tự trăm trượng cao hải quỳ nhánh cây đầu chậm rãi hạ xuống, phủ kín nhất .

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi rốt cuộc là muốn ta thế nào đâu?" Hắn vẫn như cũ đứng ở của nàng trước mặt, hỏi không thuận theo không buông tha.

Tù cung nàng lại quen thuộc nhưng mà , này thất trăm năm hắn cơ hồ chưa bao giờ đặt chân qua nơi đây, nàng tại một ngày thiên say rượu trông được chính mình chậm rãi héo rũ, ngày ngày đêm đêm tưởng hắn.

Nếu lúc trước chính mình không phải như vậy tùy hứng, có lẽ kết cục sẽ không là như vậy.

Hắn phủ □ nhìn nàng, tình ý rút đi, đáy mắt chỉ còn một mảnh cảm giác mát, hắn chế trụ của nàng vai, mơn trớn của nàng phía sau lưng, hôn lần của nàng vành tai, từng quen thuộc đến mức tận cùng thân thiết, hôm nay lại chỉ có xa lạ đến ngàn dặm lạnh lẽo.

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi buông. . ."

Nàng bắt đầu thất kinh, hắn lại nở nụ cười, "Thốn Tâm, ngươi tại sợ cái gì?"

Nàng run run giãy dụa không ra, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi buông. . ."

Hắn nhìn nàng, cười yếu ớt, "Ngươi như thế nào vẫn là như vậy yêu khóc."

"Ta không có. . . Khóc. . ."

Nàng mạnh mẽ mở to mắt, nước mắt sớm ướt nhẹp áo gối, tựa như tù trong cung giống nhau, lúc ban đầu ba trăm năm nàng luôn khóc ngủ, vừa khóc tỉnh lại, thẳng đến có một ngày không nữa chuyện cũ có thể dùng để khóc, vì thế nàng đem nước mắt gây thành rượu.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi tỉnh tỉnh. . ."

Nước sơn trong đêm tối, nhất trản thản nhiên ánh nến, nàng xem gặp U Vân ánh mắt, tràn ngập lo lắng, đầu ngón tay ôn nhu vỗ về của nàng mặt, thay nàng lau khô nước mắt, "Ngươi khóc."

Nàng bình tĩnh thanh âm, "Ngươi như thế nào lại ở chỗ này, nơi này lại là làm sao?"

"Nơi này là Dương Minh cung. . ." Hắn bán ngồi ở của nàng tháp vừa, thanh âm mềm nhẹ, giống nhau lo lắng hội kinh đến nàng giống nhau, "Đêm qua ngươi uống hơn, cả người nóng thực, ta nhưng tâm ngươi, cho nên muốn bồi cùng ngươi, nếu hiện tại ngươi thực đã tỉnh, ta đây trước hết đi rồi."

Hắn ẩn tàng rồi kích động, đứng lên, lại bị nàng lạnh lẽo ngón tay dắt ở, "Chớ đi, bồi theo giúp ta."

U Minh ty mấy năm nay, hắn biết nàng thường thường sợ hãi, lại chưa từng nghe thấy nàng thừa nhận qua, hắn cúi đầu nhìn nàng váy dài trung lộ ra ngón tay, trắng noãn như ngọc, đáy lòng chỗ sâu nhất kia phiến mềm mại nước chảy bèo trôi ấm áp của hắn toàn thân, một lần nữa tại bên người nàng ngồi xuống, thay nàng cẩn thận dịch hảo góc chăn, hắn nói, "Không đi, ta làm sao đều không đi."

"U Vân, thực xin lỗi."

Hắn cười khẽ, "Mình sinh ra tới nay thực xin lỗi của ta nhân thật sự nhiều lắm, chỉ tiếc trong đó cố tình không có ngươi."

Nàng mỉm cười, lại nhắm mắt lại, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng nắm tay hắn chỉ, kế tiếp liền một đêm vô mộng. Nhìn chăm chú nàng ngủ bộ dáng, hắn tưởng rõ ràng hẳn là hắn an ủi nàng, lại vì sao hắn cảm thấy chính mình bị thật sâu an ủi .

Mấy ngày sau, U Vân nhận được hạ phàm gian tiêu diệt Đông Hải tam giao thánh chỉ, vì thế mang theo Thốn Tâm bái biệt thiên quân, cách Thiên đình trở lại U Minh ty, suốt đêm điểm tam tướng quân Thiếu Khanh, lại mang theo nhất vạn kỵ binh, hai vạn bộ binh ngày kế xuất phát đi trước hoàng bờ sông thịnh vượng sơn mạch.

Đông Hải tam giao mấy ngàn năm qua liền chưa từng chân chính yên tĩnh qua, chính là gần vài năm tránh ra thủy làm tầm trọng thêm, lần này lại mang theo tộc chúng dọc theo hoàng hà đem toàn bộ hà phủ náo loạn cái để hướng lên trời, ven bờ sinh linh đồ thán, dân chúng lầm than.

Tới thịnh vượng sơn ngày đó chính trực thế gian tháng tư sơ ngũ, thanh minh.

U Vân trước đây phong trướng trung tướng nhất vạn bộ binh cấp Thiếu Khanh, lại đem nhất vạn bộ binh cấp Thốn Tâm, chính mình bên người chỉ để lại kỵ binh, trịnh trọng phân phó bọn họ này tam vạn quân đội là U Minh ty quân đội, lần này mặc dù dương là thiên kỳ, nhưng gì thời điểm tuyệt không có thể đồng thiên binh hoặc là thuỷ quân hợp thành một cái biên chế.

Thốn Tâm đồng Thiếu Khanh tại trướng trung lập hạ quân lệnh, liền phân công nhau tướng quân trướng dọc theo sơn mạch triển khai, chiếm cứ cao điểm, thiết hạ trạm gác, chờ hết thảy chuẩn bị sắp xếp đã là tam ngày sau, này ngày tới gần chạng vạng Dương Tiễn đồng Lan Lăng Thiếu Thiên Quân, mai sơn lục quái, mang theo tam vạn thiên binh đi vào thịnh vượng sơn, cùng U Vân hội hợp.

Thốn Tâm có chút sợ hãi Dương Tiễn, không dám thấy hắn, suốt ngày tránh ở chính mình trướng trung, trừ bỏ ngẫu nhiên đi tiên phong trướng gặp U Vân, cực nhỏ xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người.

Lại qua mấy ngày, giờ tý, Đông Hải tứ công chúa mang theo Đông Hải thuỷ quân chậm rãi tới thịnh vượng chân núi, dọc theo hoàng hà đâm quân trướng, thế này mới một mình lên núi thấy Dương Tiễn. Bốn người đi vào Dương Tiễn trung quân trướng thương lượng suốt một đêm. Sáng sớm hôm sau Thốn Tâm vừa cảm giác tỉnh ngủ ra màn, vừa mới thấy U Vân theo Dương Tiễn trướng trung đi ra, mặt sau đi theo là Thính Tâm đồng Lan Lăng Thiếu Thiên Quân, chạy nhanh thu hồi thân một nửa lười thắt lưng, oai đầu nhìn U Vân liếc mắt một cái.

Hắn đối nàng dùng cái ánh mắt, Thốn Tâm liền xoay người bước nhanh vòng qua chính mình ở lều trại chạy tiến của hắn tiên phong trướng, nhóm lửa pha trà xả nước việc một phen, chờ U Vân tiến trướng khi, một ly ấm trà đã muốn các ở trên bàn.

U Vân cười nhìn nàng một cái, "Làm phiền Thốn Tâm thượng tiên , làm cho U Vân như thế nào không biết xấu hổ."

Nàng đau lòng hắn việc một đêm, Thốn Tâm phối hợp làm ra cái xấu hổ biểu tình, cười đáp: "Thượng thần khách khí , hầu hạ thượng thần là tiểu tiên nên làm."

Thấy nàng khó được nhu thuận, U Vân cười càng phát ra vui vẻ, nâng lên trà trản ẩm một ngụm, tán dương: "Pha trà công phu đều có tiến bộ , thượng thần cuối cùng không có bạch thương ngươi."

Thốn Tâm khóe miệng mỉm cười, bộ dạng phục tùng làm ra một bộ thẹn thùng bộ dáng đáp: "Đó là, tiểu tiên sao có thể làm cho thượng thần bạch đau."

Vừa dứt lời, hai người liếc mắt nhìn nhau, nhất tề sợ run cả người, sau một lúc lâu Thốn Tâm này nhớ tới chính sự, cười hỏi hắn: "Đêm qua các ngươi tại Dương Tiễn trướng trung đã nói những gì?"

U Vân cởi ra mặc sắc áo cừu y, hướng trên người nàng nhất nhưng, lập tức đem Thốn Tâm cả người che khuất hơn phân nửa, cười hướng tháp thượng nhất nằm, "Không nói cho ngươi."

Đôi mắt lưu màu, ôm áo cừu y, Thốn Tâm nhanh ai ở U Vân tại tháp ngồi hạ, tươi cười dáng điệu thơ ngây khả cúc, "Nhà chúng ta thượng thần không chỉ có trưởng ngọc thụ lâm phong, làm người lại là cởi mở, nhất định hội nói cho Thốn Tâm , đúng hay không."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: kiên quyết không hố ~~~~~

, Chương 37:

( ba mươi bảy ) ngươi nếu dám hơn nữa ta âm hiểm, ta sẽ thân ngươi .

U Vân bay qua thân, nằm ở tháp thượng nhìn nàng, nhưng mà là một bộ sáng sớm vừa tỉnh ngủ bộ dáng, tóc dài trát thành hai căn tinh tế ma hoa biện, phiêu tại bên hông, chưa rửa mặt chải đầu, tóc có chút loạn, hắn xem xuất thần, lại có thân của nàng xúc động. Kiềm chế một lát, thở dài chỉa chỉa tháp vừa ải bàn, niệm cái quyết, biến ra trương bản đồ, chậm rãi mở ra.

Dài thân dựng lên, lập cho bên cạnh bàn, U Vân chỉa chỉa hiện tại đại quân vị trí sơn mạch, phía dưới đó là thất quải mười tám loan hoàng hà, Đông Hải tam giao chính dẫn theo ước chừng hai mươi vạn giao tộc phân tại các nơi tác loạn, nay binh hùng tướng mạnh nếu là chung quanh đi theo nhân sổ phần đông hải giao đánh du kích cũng không thượng sách, hữu hiệu nhất phương pháp đó là phân quân ba đường đem các nơi giao tộc chạy tới một chỗ, nhất tịnh tiêu diệt chi.

U Vân định ra cái kia mai táng hải giao phương vị cho hoàng hà lòng sông ao , tam giới xưng là tứ phía cốc, là cái thực nổi danh địa phương, nổi danh nguyên nhân chính là nơi đó cực kỳ dịch buộc tội thủ, chỉ cần đem mười vạn giao tộc mang tiến chỗ này, chờ Dương Tiễn trọng binh ép vào, giao tộc tất diệt.

"Chậc chậc, như thế âm hiểm kế hoạch nhất định là ngươi nghĩ ra được . . ."

"Ngươi dám nói ta âm hiểm?"

Nàng cười khanh khách nói: "Ngươi chính là âm hiểm. . ."

U Vân nhíu mày nhìn nàng, cười lạnh nói: "Ngươi còn dám nói ta âm hiểm, ta sẽ. . ."

Thốn Tâm nhanh ôm chặt U Vân áo cừu y, cố ý sau này làm cho làm cho, giả bộ một bộ sợ hãi bộ dáng, "Ngươi tưởng muốn như thế nào?"

U Vân cười lạnh hai tiếng, ôm cổ nàng, "Ngươi nếu dám hơn nữa ta âm hiểm, ta sẽ thân ngươi ."

Thốn Tâm căn cứ thực sự cầu thị thái độ nghiêm khắc dựa theo thoại bản thượng viết làm ra thế gian đàng hoàng con gái bị ác bá đùa giỡn bộ dáng, bộ dạng phục tùng thẹn thùng nói: "Công tử như thế bá đạo, ta sợ hãi. . ."

Ngay tại hai người lấy buồn nôn làm thú vị thời điểm, trướng ngoại mành một điều, Dương Tiễn không biết khi nào hướng hai người trước mặt vừa đứng, biểu tình nếu tháng chạp băng tuyết, ra bên ngoài chỉ chỉ. Thốn Tâm kinh lui hai ba bước suýt nữa quăng ngã nhất giao, may mắn U Vân đưa tay kéo một phen, thế này mới dừng bước, hai người cứ như vậy lúng ta lúng túng đứng ở Dương Tiễn trước mặt.

"Chúng ta chính là tại đùa giỡn, tư pháp đại nhân có việc tìm tới thần, kia Thốn Tâm trước đi ra ngoài."

Dương Tiễn im lặng quét nàng liếc mắt một cái, dọa Thốn Tâm ném quần áo quăng mũ cởi giáp chạy ra màn, xa xa nghe thấy U Vân chậm rì rì nói: "Cẩn thận, đừng lại quăng ngã."

Ra lều trại, Thốn Tâm vừa mới thấy Thính Tâm đứng ở không xa đỉnh núi, chính xa xa nhìn dưới chân đổ không thôi hoàng hà, Thốn Tâm nghỉ chân ngừng một lát, xoay người Thính Tâm dĩ nhiên đứng ở trước mặt, vẻ mặt lo lắng nhìn chính mình.

Thốn Tâm yên lặng quay đầu, nghĩ nếu là chính mình yên lặng rời đi, nàng có thể hay không yên lặng làm bộ không phát hiện chính mình.

Không phát hiện ngươi? Nằm mơ!

Vừa nhấc đầu, Thính Tâm lại đứng ở chính mình trước mặt, màu bạc áo giáp khí vũ hiên ngang, tứ hải mấy vị công chúa quả nhiên người người đều là không dễ chọc .

Thính Tâm một phen nắm cánh tay của nàng, hướng bên người túm vài bước, lớn tiếng hỏi: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi nói cho ta biết, ngươi có phải hay không thật sự thích thượng U Vân ?"

Thốn Tâm khóe miệng rút trừu, cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ, việc này rất phức tạp thật sự không hiểu được từ đâu nói lên hảo, lặp lại rối rắm một phen, ngẩng đầu nhìn thiên nói: "Hôm nay cái thời tiết không sai, ta đi đem quần áo giặt sạch."

"..."

Hai người trong lúc đó hung hăng yên lặng một phen, Thính Tâm nhịn không được nói tiếp: "Thốn Tâm, lúc trước ta và ngươi nói không cần yêu thượng Dương Tiễn, ngươi Không nghe, sau lại tại Tây Hải bị đóng thất trăm năm, ngươi còn không hấp thụ giáo huấn, hiện tại lại cùng U Vân hảo, hắn là tốt như vậy chọc sao, Thiên đình như vậy phức tạp là ngươi có thể trải qua sao?"

Thốn Tâm biết nàng nhanh mồm nhanh miệng, nhưng khẩu mau thành cái dạng này còn có thể hảo hảo sống đến bây giờ còn càng sống càng tốt không thể không nói là cái kỳ tích, nếu là làm cho U Vân nghe thấy nàng vừa rồi những lời này, nói không chừng phải Đông Hải hợp với hải giao cùng nhau diệt.

"Không đúng không đúng. . . Ngươi thủ nhẹ một chút, thủ nhẹ một chút. . . Cánh tay cánh tay. . ."

Thính Tâm chẳng những không có buông tay, ngược lại niết càng nhanh, "Thốn Tâm, ngàn năm trước sai lầm, ngươi không cần tái phạm một lần , Dương Tiễn cho dù ái mộ Hằng Nga, ngươi cũng không tất bởi vậy tưởng cả đời đứng ở bắc hoang đi. Huống hồ U Vân thân thế phức tạp, nhớ rõ trọng lấy được long tịch liền chạy nhanh hồi Tây Hải."

Thốn Tâm nhíu mày nhìn cảm thấy bị nặn ra một đạo hồng ấn cổ tay, kiệt lực đè nặng lửa giận, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Thốn Tâm chuyện. . ."

Lời còn chưa dứt, cổ tay nhất ma, Thính Tâm thủ không hiểu buông ra, chính mình bị nhân sau này nhất xả, nhất kiện đen như mực cầu áo cừu dựng thẳng tại chính mình trước mặt, thanh âm lãnh đạm: "Thốn Tâm chuyện tứ công chúa như thế để bụng, chẳng lẽ là đối bản quân có ý kiến?"

Thính Tâm mi tâm nhất ninh, khom người nói: "Thính Tâm gặp qua Thiếu Thiên Quân."

Xuân hàn se lạnh, Thốn Tâm cái trán di động một tầng hãn, "Tứ tỷ bộc tuệch , nàng cũng là. . ."

U Vân thanh âm càng phát ra bình thản, Thốn Tâm cũng là theo đáy lòng dâng lên rùng cả mình, U Vân cực nhỏ phát giận, mà khi hắn tức giận khi ngữ khí nếu càng là đạm mạc, nội tâm lửa giận chính là càng nặng, hậu quả cũng liền. . .

"Ngươi muốn nói nàng cũng là quan tâm ngươi đúng không, thất trăm năm Tây Hải tù cung xin hỏi tứ công chúa đi qua vài lần, Thốn Tâm nửa đêm khóc tỉnh thời điểm xin hỏi tứ công chúa ở nơi nào, Thốn Tâm bị thương khó chịu thời điểm lại xin hỏi tứ công chúa ở nơi nào. Hôm nay nhưng thật ra nghĩa chính lời nói đứng lên, bắt đầu làm người tỷ tỷ , phiền toái tứ công chúa trước suy nghĩ suy nghĩ chính mình phân lượng lại đến nghị luận bản quân, U Vân nếu có thể đem bách hoa đưa vào thế gian lịch kiếp, liền có biện pháp đem ngươi Đông Hải tứ công chúa danh hiệu triệt ."

U Vân đem rất nặng buổi nói chuyện thường thường chậm rãi nói gợn sóng không sợ hãi, Thính Tâm nghe xong từng chữ, sắc mặt thấu bạch, quát, "Bản công chúa quản giáo nhà mình muội tử, ngại ngươi chuyện gì , quản được như vậy khoan, nghị ngươi thì thế nào, Đông Hải sợ ngươi a. . ."

Mắt thấy muốn giương cung bạt kiếm, Thốn Tâm hai bước đứng ở Thính Tâm trước mặt, ngẩng đầu nhìn U Vân vẻ mặt lạnh như băng, ngượng ngùng lộ cái tươi cười, "Không có hay không, loại này nói không tốt nói lung tung , nghe qua có nghĩa, Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ không là người xấu, nàng cũng là lo lắng ta, thượng thần ngài lão nhân gia đại nhân có đại lượng, sau này nhất định hội phúc như Đông Hải, thọ so với nam sơn, phúc trạch lâu dài, tình đầu ý hợp, bạch thủ không rời, con cháu đầy đàn."

U Vân phủ □ nhìn nàng, bỗng nhiên đưa tay nắm bắt của nàng hai má, "Ngươi này nha đầu chết tiệt kia, ta thay ngươi hết giận, ngươi còn giúp người khác, thật sự là tươi sống bị ngươi tức chết rồi."

, Chương 38:

( ba mươi tám ) ta thích ngươi cao hứng bộ dáng, cũng thích tức giận bộ dáng, duy độc không thích nhìn ngươi thương tâm bộ dáng.

Ngày đó đêm khuya, Dương Tiễn lại mệnh sở hữu tham chiến tướng lãnh cùng tập kết cho tướng quân trướng hạ nghe lệnh, cái này không chấp nhận được Thốn Tâm không đi , mặc vào áo choàng, vành nón che hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt, một đường nhìn lại toàn bộ thịnh vượng trên núi thiên kỳ chậm rãi đón gió phấp phới.

Trong lòng nàng lại không có tới từ có chút lạnh, chung quy là hắn, trong lòng nàng một cây xuyên.

Trướng trung Dương Tiễn hạ lệnh, từ U Vân dẫn dắt U Minh ty kỵ binh, Thính Tâm dẫn dắt Đông Hải thuỷ quân, một đường đem phân tán tại các nơi hải giao hướng tứ phía cốc phương hướng đuổi, chỉ vây không đánh, cần phải cho tháng tư hai mươi ngày phía trước đem hải giao đại quân đã tìm đến tứ phía cốc trong cốc.

U Vân cảm thấy này kế sách có cái lỗ hổng, dựa vào cái gì hải giao nhìn đến tứ phía cốc sẽ đi vào, ngươi biết binh pháp, người ta cũng biết, vạn nhất hải giao tại tứ phía ngoài cốc mặt cùng ngươi chết đụng sẽ không đi, người ta nhân sổ phần đông, ngươi cũng không tất chiếm bao nhiêu tiện nghi.

Dương Tiễn nói hắn, nếu đưa ra mấu chốt chỗ, tất có giải quyết chi đạo, hắn cười thực im lặng.

U Vân chỉ vào bản đồ cho cái đề nghị, nếu tưởng hải giao ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, hoàn toàn có thể chờ hải giao đại quân tới gần cốc khẩu sau, đem quân địch vây quanh, lại sai người mang một chi so đo quy mô nhỏ bộ đội tiến lên đánh lén, sau dương bại một đường vừa đánh vừa lui, nói không chừng có thể đem chỉnh chi hải giao đại quân lĩnh nhập tứ phía cốc chính giữa, đến lúc đó lại đại quân vây thượng, làm ít công to.

"Kia U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân cảm thấy đang ngồi các vị tướng lãnh ai thích hợp làm nhị dụ hải giao đại quân tiến vào tứ phía cốc?"

U Vân trầm mặc , quét mắt chung quanh, Dương Tiễn, Lan Lăng, Thính Tâm đều chính tràn ngập chờ mong nhìn chính mình, bất giác khẽ cười một tiếng, "Hải giao đại quân có hai mươi vạn, dẫn dắt này chi đội vân vân tướng lãnh phải cực có tác chiến kinh nghiệm, nếu không không nghĩ qua là, bị bọn họ vượt qua chỉ dựa vào đạp đều đã bị đạp chết."

Dương Tiễn đồng ý, tỏ vẻ này cũng là của hắn băn khoăn, U Vân nói tiếp: "Chân Quân đại nhân thân là thảo nghịch đại tướng quân muốn thống cùng tam quân tự nhiên không thể lấy thân phạm hiểm. Lan Lăng Thiếu Thiên Quân không có đại chiến kinh nghiệm tự nhiên cũng là không thích hợp , mà Đông Hải Thính Tâm vốn là cái nữ tử lại là công chúa, nếu ta U Vân đem nàng phụ giúp phía trước tự nhiên là ngay cả chính mình đều không thể nào nói nổi, cho nên tựa hồ cũng chỉ có U Vân tiến đến có vẻ thích hợp , Chân Quân đại nhân cảm thấy đâu?"

Hắn lời này nói tương đương để lộ ra, mọi người mặt mũi đều tựa hồ có chút không qua được, Thính Tâm sắc mặt quả nhiên biến đổi, uấn cả giận nói: "Thiếu Thiên Quân ý tứ là Thính Tâm so ra kém nam tử, vẫn là nói Đông Hải thuỷ quân so ra kém u Minh quân?"

U Vân khóe miệng nhất câu, thản nhiên cười nói: "Không có ý tứ này, Thính Tâm công chúa đa tâm, chờ U Vân đem hải giao lĩnh nhập tứ phía cốc còn dựa vào công chúa cứu giúp, Thính Tâm công chúa đến lúc đó sẽ không mang thù đi?"

Thính Tâm sắc mặt lại nhất bạch, "U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân, ta ngao Thính Tâm là như vậy người sao?"

Hắn cười lạnh, "Không phải, vậy tốt nhất ."

Dương Tiễn vẫy tay đánh gãy, khóe mắt phiếm ý cười, "U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân cũng bất quá là chỉ đùa một chút, tứ công chúa cần gì phải thật sao, việc này liền ấn U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân theo như lời làm."

U Vân thản nhiên quét mắt Dương Tiễn, ánh mắt hơn vài phần phức tạp, chính là rất nhanh liền khôi phục bình tĩnh, "Đại tướng quân anh minh."

Ra doanh trướng, bóng đêm chính thâm, mạn sơn là đón gió phấp phới thiên kỳ, Thốn Tâm đi theo U Vân trở lại tiên phong trướng, nói không nên lời làm sao lo lắng, "Ta cuối cùng cảm thấy hôm nay Dương Tiễn là lạ , ngươi cảm thấy sao?"

U Vân phao trà, đưa cho Thốn Tâm, làm cho nàng ôm ấm áp thủ, lạnh nhạt hỏi: "Hắn, làm sao quái?"

Thốn Tâm tiếp nhận trà trản, cẩn thận ngẫm lại cũng nói không nên lời, đẹp mặt mi súc tại một khối, U Vân mặt giãn ra cười nói: "Đừng hạt lo lắng , ngươi còn không có sinh ra ta liền mang theo binh đóng ở U Minh ty , tại băng thiên tuyết địa bắc hoang nhất ở chính là ba ngàn năm, không có việc gì ."

"Ngọc đế thật đúng là không thích ngươi, giống nhau là Thiếu Thiên Quân, Lan Lăng ngay cả Thiên đình cũng chưa ra qua, ngươi lại bị ở lại băng thiên tuyết địa cùng nhân quỷ con rắn thần giao tiếp."

U Vân niệp cái bế âm quyết, đem Thốn Tâm này tịch nói phong tại trướng trung, xoay người rút đi cầu áo cừu, một bên pha trà một bên thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi nha đầu kia nói chuyện vẫn là không nhẹ không nặng, ta biết ngươi muốn nói cái gì, Lan Lăng tuy rằng khá lắm nữ sắc, nhưng trời sanh tính ôn hòa, hướng đến trọng văn khinh võ, hắn nếu làm thái tử đối chúng ta mà nói cũng không phải kiện chuyện xấu. Còn có, ta ban đầu một người tại U Minh ty thời điểm đổ thật sự là rất không kình , khả sau lại gặp ngươi, liền trở nên có lực ."

Thốn Tâm đem trà trản hướng trên bàn phách nhất thả, "Ta và ngươi nói đứng đắn , nói nói lại không có yên lòng , mất hứng cùng ngươi nói ."

U Vân thấy nàng tức giận , xoay người đem nàng theo rèm cửa chỗ tha trở về, tinh tế nhìn nàng, "Thật đúng là cái thích tức giận tiểu cô nương."

Thốn Tâm đem môi mân thành một cái tuyến, đỏ mặt giận dỗi nói: "Ngươi cũng hiểu được ta thích tức giận có phải hay không, ngươi cũng hiểu được ta tính tình không tốt có phải hay không, ngươi có phải hay không có một ngày cũng sẽ chán ghét ta."

Nói xong nói xong, Thốn Tâm đôi mắt đỏ hồng, trong lòng khí huyết suốt bốc lên một lần, nhưng rất nhanh liền tiêu thất, U Vân cười gợi lên của nàng cằm, "Làm sao có thể, huống chi các ngươi tứ hải công chúa cũng không gặp người nào là tính tình tốt."

Thốn Tâm nâng trắng nõn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, mặt mày tinh xảo, nén giận nhìn hắn, hắn đối nữ tử được không xem chưa từng có quá sâu khái niệm, tam giới đều nói Hằng Nga trưởng hảo, nhưng tại hắn xem ra cũng không quá lớn khác biệt, tam giới chúng tiên phần lớn đều là cực xinh đẹp , xem hơn cũng liền không có gì cảm giác , chính là không biết vì sao mỗi lần nhìn Thốn Tâm, hắn đều cảm thấy nàng lệ làm cho hắn tâm động.

"Ta tại Thiên đình ngươi lừa ta gạt địa phương qua ba ngàn năm, lại tại U Minh ty tĩnh mịch bên trong qua ba ngàn năm, cái dạng gì chuyện không trải qua qua, cái dạng gì nhân chưa thấy qua, mà của ta tâm chưa bao giờ giống hiện tại như vậy vui sướng, ta thích ngươi cao hứng bộ dáng, cũng thích tức giận bộ dáng, duy độc không thích nhìn ngươi thương tâm bộ dáng."

Nàng xoay người, sau một lúc lâu, thanh nhẹ đạm nói câu, "Thiên tài tin ngươi." Sau lưng truyền đến hắn không nhẹ không vang tiếng cười.

Chọn liêm ra tiên phong trướng, nâng mi chỉ thấy một chi ngân tên xuyên qua bóng đêm thẳng tắp nghênh diện mà đến, cũng may này lực lượng tăng tốc độ tại nàng xem đến quả thực chính là mất mặt xấu hổ, ngón cái ngón giữa một đôi, niệp quyết, ngân tên liền đứng ở nàng trước mặt tam tấc chỗ, làm người ta sinh ra là xa xa thượng có ngàn vạn chi tên như mưa rền gió dữ giống như đánh úp lại, nàng thế này mới nhớ tới, thanh âm hơi hơi có chút phát run, hô: "Tập doanh. . ."

Nàng phản ứng tuy chậm, luôn luôn so với nàng mau , Dương Tiễn trướng trung sáng lên nhất mạt đỏ sẫm chúc quang, không cần nàng chuyển cái đầu công phu, hắn đã muốn mang theo mai sơn lục quái đón vũ tiễn vọt đi lên, ánh trăng bị một mảnh đen như mực vũ tiễn che ở, Hao Thiên Khuyển ở phía trước dẫn đường, phía sau hơn mười chỉ nghịch thiên ưng gắn bó một đường. Dương Tiễn lăng không dựng lên, mở ra thiên nhãn, Thốn Tâm lập tức bị một mảnh chói mắt bạch quang chiếu không mở ra được mắt, ngàn vạn đoản tên quay đầu hướng tới đến chỗ bay đi, tiếp theo nghe thấy chỉ còn lại có thê lương tiếng la, Thốn Tâm trong lòng run lên, một tướng thành danh vạn cốt khô loại này nói chỉ có chính mắt nhìn thấy mới có thể lý giải trong đó tàn khốc.

Thốn Tâm thực hổ thẹn, thề đời này cũng không lại đi làm lo lắng Dương Tiễn chuyện , giống loại này dọa nàng kinh hồn thất phách dạ tập đối Dương Tiễn mà nói đi giống ăn bàn đồ ăn giống nhau đơn giản, theo đệ một mũi tên đứng ở nàng trước mặt, đến cuối cùng một mũi tên đâm vào dạ tập hải giao ngực, nàng thậm chí không có hoàn toàn phản ứng lại đây đến tột cùng đã xảy ra chuyện gì, chính là si ngốc nhìn hắc nguyệt Yểm Nguyệt lại đến mây đen tản ra.

Chấm dứt quét tước chiến trường, Dương Tiễn đi ngang qua bên người nàng khi nhìn nàng một cái, im lặng trở lại chính mình trướng trung, không nói được một lời, ánh trăng đem bóng dáng của hắn kéo thật dài, đầu đến của nàng dưới chân, hắn tựa hồ tưởng đối nàng nói điểm cái gì, nhưng cuối cùng cái gì đều không có nói ra khẩu, Thốn Tâm thế này mới nhớ tới Dương Tiễn tự đến trong núi ngày khởi, nhưng lại không có cùng nàng nói qua một câu.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: sửa chữ sai

, Chương 39:

( ba mươi chín )

Ngày kế sáng sớm, ấn trong quân sở nghị U Vân làm cùng Thính Tâm binh chia làm hai đường, chính là hắn hơi có chút lo lắng Thính Tâm khả năng hội ngộ hiểm, đem U Minh ty tam tướng quân Thiếu Khanh để lại cho Đông Hải thuỷ quân, chỉ còn lại cái gì cũng không hội Thốn Tâm tại bên người. Bắt đầu Thính Tâm còn không thế nào vui, cảm thấy thiếu khuynh bộ dạng thật sự quá mức tiểu bạch kiểm nhất định không am hiểu tác chiến, Thốn Tâm rất là mất một phen võ mồm mới đưa Thiếu Khanh đóng gói đưa vào Thính Tâm trướng hạ, giải thích nói, Thiếu Khanh này khuôn mặt cho dù không cần đến đánh giặc, dùng để mê hoặc mê hoặc địch nhân, ủng hộ ủng hộ quân tâm cũng là tốt, nghe lòng tham là do dự một phen mới đáp ứng xuống dưới, nghĩ đến thật là vất vả. Thiếu Khanh gần ngàn năm đến thâm U Vân dạy bảo, rất nhanh lĩnh hội U Vân tác chiến yếu điểm, thương lượng ra tác chiến lộ tuyến, mấy người phân mấy lộ đem các nơi tác loạn hải giao hướng tứ phía cốc tiến đến.

Kế tiếp chính là lấy U Vân cầm đầu một hồi giằng co bảy ngày thất đêm oanh oanh liệt liệt đuổi giết chiến, hải giao ỷ vào nhiều người bắt đầu còn dám tại thiển đàm bày ra các đại trận hình, thực có vài phần huyết chiến sa trường chí khí, chỉ tiếc kết quả thật sự quá mức vô cùng thê thảm.

Mấy năm nay kinh nghiệm sa trường, U Vân sớm đem u Minh quân dùng đến lô hỏa thuần thanh cảnh giới, theo chiến tranh bắt đầu thắng bại cũng đã không có trì hoãn, hải giao đại quân chống cự cơ bản chỉ duy trì vừa mới bắt đầu trong nháy mắt, quay đầu liền bắt đầu đoạt mệnh mà chạy, U Vân cũng không vội mà truy, chính là hạ lệnh hải giao đại quân chạy trốn tới làm sao, hắn liền mang theo u Minh quân ở nơi nào hậu , cũng không nhiều đánh, cũng chỉ là ở phía sau xa xa đi theo bảo đảm hải giao đại quân dọc theo hắn sở chế định phương hướng trốn chạy là có thể , điều này làm cho hải giao đại quân ngày rất là không tốt qua, ngắn ngủn thất ngày tổn thất thảm trọng.

Cứ như vậy một đường truy, một đường trốn, rốt cục tại tháng tư mười chín ngày sau giữa trưa, hải giao bị vây tại hoàng hà tứ phía cốc phụ cận núi thượng xây dựng cơ sở tạm thời còn trúc nổi lên tiên chướng, mà U Vân đồng Thính Tâm cũng cuối cùng ở dưới chân núi đáy sông hội hợp, còn tại đại phiến dương rừng cây vừa đâm doanh trại, đem toàn bộ núi vây quanh cái tràn đầy.

Thính Tâm đến sau nhưng lại nhất sửa lúc trước thái độ, nho nhỏ cảm tạ một phen U Vân, Thiếu Khanh này một đường xác thực giúp không ít việc, hải giao tại nửa đường thiết phục kích, thuỷ quân suýt nữa bị hướng suy sụp, cũng may Thiếu Khanh kinh nghiệm phong phú, lập tức đồng Thính Tâm cùng nhau tổ chức phản kích, vừa mới đánh tan hải giao phục kích vòng, thế này mới thuận lợi tới tứ phía cốc.

Thốn Tâm gặp Thính Tâm nói thời điểm ánh mắt lóe ra, cảm xúc mênh mông, khinh thủ khinh cước đi qua đi cọ cọ nàng, hỏi Thính Tâm là không đúng đối với ta nhóm U Minh ty nhất suất thiếu tướng quân có cái gì ý tưởng, Thính Tâm nói trở mặt liền trở mặt lập tức liền quay đầu chạy lấy người, U Vân càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy những lời này có vấn đề, hỏi, "Chúng ta U Minh ty nhất suất thiếu tướng quân chẳng lẽ không đúng thượng thần ta sao, bao lâu đến phiên Thiếu Khanh kia tiểu tử ?"

Thốn Tâm bay hắn một cái xem thường, xoay người đi theo Thính Tâm chạy tới, tiếp tục lấy đả kích địch nhân làm vui.

Đêm đó Dương Tiễn liền cũng mang theo đại quân đuổi tới sơn hạ, tại trướng trung tập kết mọi người mở cái lâm thời quân sự hội nghị, Thính Tâm ý tứ là trực tiếp đem hải giao tại trên núi tiêu diệt, tuy rằng bọn họ nhân sổ so đo nhiều, nhưng chúng ta cũng cũng không phải không hề phần thắng.

U Vân thủy chung không có lên tiếng, mà Dương Tiễn khó được càng thiên hướng U Vân lúc ban đầu tư tưởng, đem hải giao tàn quân tiêu diệt tại tứ phía trong cốc, gần nhất bởi vì hải giao quân đội nhân sổ như trước khổng lồ, nếu là mạnh mẽ công sơn, nếu là bọn hắn thủ vệ sâm nghiêm, vô cùng có khả năng ngắn hạn trong vòng công không dưới đến, ngược lại cho hải giao phản công cơ hội. Thứ hai bởi vì u Minh quân dẫn theo đại lượng kỵ binh, kỵ binh không am hiểu phàn sơn tác chiến. Trọng yếu nhất là, U Vân kế hoạch quá mức hoàn mỹ, không cần trong lời nói, lãng phí đáng xấu hổ.

Lan Lăng này nước tương, thủy chung ổn định phát huy nước tương tiêu chuẩn, duy Dương Tiễn trong lời nói làm chủ, sai đâu đánh đó.

Thốn Tâm có chút nóng nảy, tỏ vẻ này kế hoạch tuy rằng hảo, nhưng U Vân dẫn dắt tiểu đội binh mã dẫn đại quân nhập cốc thật sự là quá mức nguy hiểm, nếu viện binh đến không kịp thời, Thiếu Thiên Quân khó tránh khỏi cửu tử nhất sinh.

Dương Tiễn mi gian linh quang chợt lóe, "Gió lốc thượng tiên ý tứ là bản quân hội cố ý hãm hại Thiếu Thiên Quân?"

U Vân cản nhất chắn, cười nói: "Thốn Tâm còn trẻ lỗ mãng, thích nói bừa nói, Chân Quân đại nhân làm gì đồng nàng không chấp nhặt, đêm nay liền phạt nàng không được ăn cơm, hảo hảo diện bích tư qua."

Đường hạ đi theo một mảnh cười vang thanh, Dương Tiễn lại không hề ý cười thản nhiên nói: "U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân nhưng thật ra thực hội bao che khuyết điểm."

U Vân ho nhẹ hai tiếng, thản nhiên nói: "Tả hữu cũng liền như vậy một cái khuyết điểm, còn không hảo hảo che chở."

"Nói rất đúng. . .", Dương Tiễn trong mắt không hiểu toàn điểm ý cười, trầm ở thanh nhẹ nhàng nói, "Ngày mai giờ tý, núi tây khẩu U Vân sở dẫn u Minh quân làm cho ra một đạo hạp khẩu, làm cho hải giao quân đội trốn xuống núi đến, U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân giả ý chống cự, một đường dẫn hải giao tiến vào tứ phía cốc, từ nay trở đi thần khi một khắc, bản quân hội mang theo tam quân tại tứ phía cốc chờ U Vân xuất hiện, vừa mới đem hải giao loạn quân tiêu diệt."

Thương thảo hoàn chi tiết qua đi, tam quân lĩnh mệnh rời khỏi Dương Tiễn quân trướng, hoàng hà đáy sông bùn sa lắng đọng lại xa không có Tây Hải như vậy trong suốt, bụi yên hôi hổi, Thốn Tâm trong lòng không hiểu có chút lo lắng, vì thế yên lặng đi ở mọi người cuối cùng, lại thật không ngờ một đầu nhưng lại đánh vào trên cây, phía sau truyền đến quen thuộc tiếng cười.

U Vân, ngươi còn cười, ngươi cư nhiên còn dám cười, nếu lại lo lắng ngươi, ta tây tam hai cái đổ viết.

Thốn Tâm bình tĩnh mặt, xoay người chạy vội vào cánh rừng, không nghĩ tới vừa chạy không vài bước liền bị U Vân mang theo đằng thượng chi đầu, nàng một thân màu đỏ váy dài đứng ở trên ngọn cây, tóc dài bị gió thổi qua phủ kín thắt lưng tế. Hắn cười bộ dáng tốt lắm xem, liền giống nhau một khối minh ngọc bị dạ minh châu chậm rãi chiếu sáng lên, không hề tỳ vết nào.

Nàng lại cười không nổi, nói hắn thật sự là vô tâm không phế, như vậy nguy hiểm chuyện, nhiều như vậy ăn Thiên đình bổng lộc nhân, vì sao cố tình muốn hắn đi.

Hắn vừa cười nàng, "Thật sự là cái lòng dạ hẹp hòi cô nương."

Nàng biết chính mình là khuyên bất động của hắn, vì thế nói: "Ngày mai ta đồng ngươi cùng đi."

Của hắn tươi cười tiêu thất, nàng nghĩ đến hắn còn có thể chê cười nàng, không nghĩ tới cách một lát hắn lại đem nàng toàn bộ ôm lấy, trên người mang theo huân hương ấm áp.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi không cần đi, cũng không cần lo lắng, ta nhất định hảo hảo trở về."

"Ta nhất định phải đi. . ."

Hắn tươi cười ôn nhuyễn , "Ngươi nếu đi, ta sẽ phân tâm."

Nàng mềm lòng , thủ che miệng, nước mắt liền điệu nơi tay trên lưng, thật đúng là cái yêu khóc cô nương, "Ngươi nói , ngươi đáp ứng của ta, nhất định hảo hảo trở về."

Ban đêm gió thổi qua, phất qua đại phiến lá cây, thanh âm mềm nhẹ, hắn đối nàng nói, "Ngươi yên tâm, ta nhất định hội hảo hảo trở về ."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: chính là quá độ

Tiếp tục sửa chữ sai. . .

, Chương 40:

( bốn mươi ) ngươi như thế nào không hiểu đâu, của ta ngốc cô nương, trong lòng ta cho tới bây giờ chỉ có ngươi

Ấn lúc trước ước định, ngày kế đêm khuya giờ tý, U Vân tại núi tây sườn cố ý làm cho ra nhất đường nhỏ lỗ hổng, một cái canh giờ sau hải giao quả nhiên trúng kế mang theo đại quân phá vây, U Vân lĩnh nhất tiểu đội kỵ binh vừa đánh vừa lui, cùng thần khi phía trước đem hải giao mang nhập tứ phía cốc bên trong.

Thốn Tâm tại trướng ngoại đứng suốt một đêm, mắt thấy phía đông thần hi dần dần sáng lên, khả Dương Tiễn lại chậm chạp không ra binh, chính là làm cho tam quân đứng ở tại chỗ, thời cơ mà động.

Mắt thấy sa lậu dần dần đi hướng thần khi, Thốn Tâm chọn liêm đi vào Dương Tiễn đại trướng, sắc mặt lạnh như băng, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi vì sao còn không xuất binh?"

Dương Tiễn im lặng ngồi ở trướng trung nhuyễn tháp thượng, nâng mi nhìn nàng một cái, phách một tiếng cầm trong tay thư cuốn nhưng ở trên bàn, miễn cưỡng nói: "Làm càn, bản quân tục danh là ngươi có thể nói thẳng sao?"

Thốn Tâm miễn cưỡng dừng cảm xúc, hành lễ nói: "Tiểu thần không dám, chính là đã gần đến bình minh, nếu nếu không xuất binh liền không còn kịp rồi, âm u thượng thần sở mang binh lực cùng hải giao đại quân so sánh với chênh lệch cách xa, mong rằng Chân Quân đại nhân thông cảm."

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng một cái, bình lui trướng trung người hầu, thả thấp giọng âm nói: "Ngươi đừng vội, chờ nên xuất binh thời điểm bản quân thì sẽ xuất binh, hiện tại canh giờ thượng sớm."

Thốn Tâm không hiểu, nhìn hắn, "Còn sớm, đối với chúng ta ước tốt là thần khi một khắc, như thế nào còn sớm ?"

Dương Tiễn im lặng đi đến nàng trước mặt, cúi đầu nhìn nàng, tinh xảo mi, đỏ bừng môi, màu đỏ áo giáp, thanh ngọc đai lưng, làm cho hắn nhịn không được sẽ nhớ tới có lẽ nhiều năm trước Nhược Thuỷ vừa cái kia xinh đẹp cô nương.

"Gấp cái gì, U Minh ty thượng thần thân kinh bách chiến, cát nhân thì sẽ có thiên tượng."

Thốn Tâm mở to hai mắt nhìn hắn, ước chừng là không thể tin được chính mình nghe được những lời này, kinh ngạc sau một lúc lâu nói không nên lời một câu đến.

Trướng ngoại Lan Lăng, Thiếu Khanh đồng Thính Tâm ba người nhất tề cầu kiến Dương Tiễn, nghĩ đến bọn họ hẳn là vì đồng một sự kiện đến.

Thiếu Khanh quỳ cho trướng hạ, cúi người nói: "Chân Quân đại nhân, ấn ước định chúng ta sớm nên xuất binh , còn thỉnh Chân Quân đại nhân sớm ngày hạ lệnh."

Dương Tiễn đi trở về tháp phía trước, thản nhiên nói: "Bản quân nói, lại chờ một chút, ngươi gấp cái gì?"

Ba người bên trong Lan Lăng Thiếu Thiên Quân hiển nhiên là bị kéo đến góp đủ số , gặp Dương Tiễn sắc mặt không tốt lắm cũng không dám hỏi nhiều xoay người lặng lẽ rời khỏi trướng ngoại. Thính Tâm đồng Dương Tiễn nhiều năm giao hảo, lập tức không tiện chất vấn, đành phải chờ Dương Tiễn tự hành giải thích. Chỉ có Thiếu Khanh càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy không thích hợp, nói thẳng nói: "Chúng ta tư trung thượng thần mang binh thiếu, bổn ý chính là đem hải giao dẫn vào tứ phía cốc bên trong, Chân Quân đại nhân nếu là không ra binh, chúng ta thượng thần hẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ."

"Nói bậy, chẳng lẽ bản quân còn có thể đối U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân mưu đồ gây rối?"

Thiếu Khanh sắc mặt tái nhợt, nhìn hắn, lời nói lạnh nhạt nói, "Hay là thuộc hạ nói sai rồi, vô luận tướng quân giống như trên thần có cái gì quá tiết, ở phía sau cũng không nên lấy việc công làm việc tư, thấy chết mà không cứu được."

Dương Tiễn tức giận chợt mà sinh: "Ngươi dám như vậy cùng bản quân nói chuyện?"

Thiếu Khanh cười lạnh nói: "Chúng ta u Minh quân cao thấp năm đó thâm chịu thượng thần ân tình, mấy ngàn năm qua chỉ nhận thức thượng thần một người hiệu lệnh."

"Tốt lắm, đem tam tướng quân Thiếu Khanh cho ta tha đi xuống chém."

Quân địch thượng tại, trước sát đại tướng, thật sự là binh gia tối kỵ. Thính Tâm sắc mặt có chút trắng bệch, ước chừng là biết trước mắt đã xảy ra chuyện gì, chính là thượng không dám xác định, tư pháp thiên thần hội lấy việc công làm việc tư, muốn đem U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân hại chết tại tứ phía trong cốc, chuyện này, nàng ngay cả tưởng cũng không dám tưởng, trong đó định là có chút hiểu lầm, Dương Tiễn nhất định có khác tính, nếu không. . .

"Chân Quân đại nhân, Thiếu Khanh tướng quân khẩu không ngăn cản xác thực đáng chết, chính là nay đối đầu kẻ địch mạnh, Chân Quân đại nhân cân nhắc."

Dương Tiễn nhìn quỳ gối đường hạ Thiếu Khanh, ngẩng đầu quét mắt Thính Tâm, khe khẽ thở dài, "Thôi, lần sau nếu dám lại làm cho bản quân nghe thế loại ngôn luận, quân pháp xử trí, sẽ không dễ dãi như thế đâu."

Thốn Tâm đem khóe môi cắn nát, quỳ gối Thiếu Khanh bên người, phủ □ nói: "Không biết nhà của ta thượng thần làm sao làm không chu toàn tới tội Chân Quân đại nhân, mong rằng đại nhân có thể bất kể phía trước ngại, cứu cứu ta gia thượng thần, tư pháp thiên thần khoan hồng độ lượng, chúng ta U Minh ty cao thấp cuối cùng cả đời, nhất định vô cùng cảm kích."

Dương Tiễn thần sắc ảm buồn bã, lạnh như băng nói: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi cư nhiên vì hắn quỳ hai lần, ngươi thật đúng là. . ."

"Thốn Tâm thật sự bé nhỏ không đáng kể, còn cầu tư pháp thiên thần đại nhân đại lượng, cứu cứu ta gia thượng thần."

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt sắc bén, cả giận nói: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi tại nói hươu nói vượn cái gì, bản quân bao lâu không cứu Thiếu Thiên Quân , chính là nay chưa đến xuất binh là lúc, hiện tại đều cút cho ta đi ra ngoài."

Lời còn chưa dứt, hắn bàn tay vừa lật, Thiếu Khanh đồng Thính Tâm bị hết thảy ngã ra trướng ngoại, chỉ cần lưu lại Thốn Tâm, tùy tay niệp cái quyết, đại trướng lập tức vây tiến ba trượng hậu tiên chướng bên trong.

"Từ giờ trở đi, ngươi từng bước cũng không có lẽ đi ra này đại trướng."

Thốn Tâm đôi mắt nhất băng, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi điên rồi sao, cũng là ngươi thực muốn hại chết U Vân?"

Dương Tiễn thu nạp hôi hổi tức giận, bình tĩnh nói: "Ngươi đến bây giờ chẳng lẽ còn nhìn không ra đến sao, căn bản không phải Dương Tiễn muốn hắn chết, mà là nương nương mật chỉ U Vân phải chết ở hoàng hà nhất dịch bên trong. Ngọc đế nay chính đang âm thầm chọn lựa thái tử, ngươi vừa mới cũng thấy , U Vân đã tại U Minh ty giấu tài nuôi trồng chính mình thế lực nhiều năm, nếu làm cho hắn thành khí hậu, tương lai thái tử một trận chiến nhất định tam giới đại loạn, chết sẽ không là một cái Thiếu Thiên Quân . Dương Tiễn không phải không nghĩ cứu hắn, thật sự là lòng có dư lực không đủ."

Thốn Tâm cười lạnh một tiếng, lau lau khóe mắt toàn lệ giọt, "Khả U Vân căn bản không nghĩ làm cái gì thái tử, mà ngươi cũng chỉ là sợ vương mẫu trách tội, cho nên trơ mắt nhìn hắn toi mạng. Dương Tiễn ngươi không phải không ra binh, mà là tưởng chờ U Vân đã chết sau, ra lại binh bình định hải giao chi loạn. Một trận chiến này theo bắt đầu ngươi đã muốn đánh tốt lắm này chủ ý, toàn tâm toàn ý muốn cho U Vân chết ở chiến trung, hắn vốn là không chịu đợi gặp, sau khi nhiều nhất phong cái công huân, táng tiến Vô Vọng hải. Mà ngươi có thể tiếp tục lĩnh của ngươi công, làm của ngươi tư pháp thiên thần, Lan Lăng tiếp tục khi hắn Thiếu Thiên Quân, về sau làm của hắn thái tử. Lan Lăng trời sanh tính ôn hòa, chờ Ngọc đế phi thăng thành Phật sau, nương nương là có thể lợi dụng Lan Lăng đến nắm trong tay toàn bộ Thiên đình, các ngươi thật sự là đánh hảo bàn tính, đối với các ngươi mà nói, hy sinh một cái U Vân tính cái gì, cho dù hy sinh tam giới cũng là không sao cả , ngươi làm sao có thể biến thành hiện tại cái dạng này."

Dương Tiễn thở dài, nâng dậy nàng, tận lực ôn nhu khuyên nhủ: "Ngươi sai lầm rồi, chuyện này đúng là liên quan đến toàn bộ tam giới an ninh, muốn trách thì trách Ngọc đế không muốn sớm một chút lập trữ, muốn trách thì trách U Vân thế lực càng lúc càng lớn."

Thốn Tâm biểu tình trắng bệch nhìn hắn, "Dương Tiễn, ta Ngao Thốn Tâm có thể chịu được ngươi nghìn năm qua lạnh lùng, chịu được Hằng Nga suốt ngày bị coi thường, chịu được Thiên đình đối của ta tra tấn, này đó ta tất cả đều có thể chịu được. Nhưng ta không thể nhìn hắn cứ như vậy đã chết."

Dương Tiễn theo phía sau nhẹ nhàng nắm ở nàng, tuấn mỹ mặt dán tại nàng lạnh như băng hai má vừa, thiển nâu tóc dài cùng của nàng tóc đen dung cùng một chỗ, giống nhau trở lại ngàn năm trước Quán Giang khẩu, hắn thanh âm nhu đạo xa lạ: "Ngươi này ngốc cô nương, thật sự là rất choáng váng, ngươi vẫn trách ta thất trăm năm chưa từng ngươi đi nhìn ngươi, ngươi làm sao mà biết ta không có đi qua, ngươi cho là ngươi hàng đêm uống rượu là ai đem ngươi ôm hồi trong phòng , ngươi cho là ngươi trong viện nhất lá rụng là ai thay ngươi tảo , nhìn ngươi khổ sở ta so với ai khác đều khổ sở. Chính là ta nếu không giả bộ một bộ lạnh lùng bộ dáng, vương mẫu lại làm sao có thể buông tha ngươi, chỉ có nhận định ta đối với ngươi sớm không có tình ý, nàng mới có thể thả ngươi ra tù cung. Ngươi cho là nàng đem ta trở thành tâm phúc, kỳ thật này nghìn năm qua nàng khắp nơi giám thị ta, chính là không nghĩ xem ta quá. Ngươi như thế nào không hiểu đâu, trong lòng ta cho tới bây giờ chỉ có ngươi. Ngươi nói ngươi ngu như vậy, khả ta còn muốn lừa ngươi, nhìn ngươi thương tâm, nhìn người khác đối với ngươi hảo, ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới của ta ngày có bao nhiêu khổ sở, một cái Hằng Nga, cho dù một ngàn cái Hằng Nga cũng bù lại không được ta trong lòng không trống rỗng. Ta chỉ hy vọng tân thiên luật có thể chân chính làm cho tam giới thái bình, đến lúc đó ta nhất định đem ngươi tiếp ra Tây Hải, mỗi ngày hoàng mai nghe vũ, nhàn thoại việc nhà."

Thốn Tâm nâng lên mặt, kiều diễm mặt, lông mi vi lạnh, nước mắt đại giọt đại giọt theo hốc mắt trung rơi xuống.

Của hắn mặt lạnh như băng dán tại của nàng trên trán, "Thất trăm năm đến ta Dương Tiễn qua sống không bằng chết, nếu đến cuối cùng còn muốn đem ngươi tặng cho hắn, ta đây hôm nay giết hắn nguyên bản là có thể cái gì lý do đều không cần. Ta là tư pháp thiên thần, khả ta còn là cái nam nhân, cho dù lại vô năng cũng biết phải bảo vệ chính mình nữ nhân, chẳng lẽ ta đem ngươi tặng cho hắn ngươi liền cao hứng sao?"

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi buông tha U Vân đi."

Dương Tiễn biểu tình giống như trong gió tà dương, gằn từng tiếng lộ ra thản nhiên đau thương, "Thốn Tâm, ta từ trước đồng ngươi nói trong lời nói ngươi luôn một chữ cũng không nguyện để ở trong lòng, tổng cảm thấy ta tại hại ngươi. Hôm nay ngươi nguyện ý nhận cũng tốt, không muốn nhận cũng tốt, tả hữu đều đi không ra này tiên chướng."

Sự thật, luôn như vậy tàn khốc, một đao một đao đem giấc mộng cát toái.

"Thật không?" Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn mắt trướng ngoại tiên khí lượn lờ xanh ngọc tiên chướng, khẽ cười nói: "Ngươi lo lắng thực chu đáo, này tiên chướng Thốn Tâm xác thực hướng không phá."

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng chậm rãi đi ra đại trướng, vẻ mặt bi thương, của nàng màu đỏ góc áo không biết khi nào cứ như vậy ở lại trong lòng hắn. Nàng bỗng nhiên quay đầu nhìn hắn, từ từ nói: "Thất trăm năm không có khôi phục long tịch, đều nhanh không nhớ rõ biến trở về long bộ dáng sẽ là như thế nào ."

Dương Tiễn biến sắc, thanh âm thoát phá nói: "Ngươi còn không có khôi phục long tịch, không thể biến trở về long thân, ngươi sẽ chết ."

Còn nào có ai tại nghe hắn nói nói, Thốn Tâm sớm biến trở về hồng nhạt hàng dài, đầu rơi máu chảy đụng ra Dương Tiễn phong tiên chướng, một đầu liền chui vào tứ phía cốc.

"Vậy ngươi liền phiền toái Chân Quân đại nhân thay ta cùng U Vân nhặt xác ."

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt dần dần bịt kín một tầng bụi, ngón tay nhất hoa, tiên chướng chợt biến mất, không hề cảm xúc nhẹ nhàng nói: "Tam quân nghe lệnh, đi theo gió lốc tiên tử tiến đến tứ phía cốc, không thể phân biệt."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: 3K tự nhất chương a, vỗ tay ~

Dương Tiễn tuyệt đối chưa nói tới là người tốt, nhưng cũng có thể không tính là là cái người xấu, muốn nói đã nói hắn là cái có trách nhiệm nhân, thân cư chức vị quan trọng, thân bất do kỷ, phải làm không phải câu vô nghĩa.

, Chương 41:

( bốn mươi mốt ) Thốn Tâm, về sau nếu không chuẩn như vậy làm ta sợ .

Nàng chưa bao giờ là một cái nghe lời cô nương, nàng chỉ vâng theo trong lòng cái kia thanh âm, vô luận đúng sai, vô luận sinh tử, chỉ cầu đời này có thể không thẹn với lương tâm.

Nàng cũng cũng không nếu không chính mình là cái cực bốc đồng cô nương, không đáng khen ngợi, không đáng học tập, càng không đáng ca tụng, này chính là một chuyện thực thôi.

Tại từ trước, nàng luôn thực am hiểu chọc giận Dương Tiễn, hắn hận nàng sâu nhất thời điểm một đôi trong suốt con ngươi hội biến đen như mực, một đôi tay hội chặt chẽ nắm nàng mảnh khảnh gáy, thẳng đến hạ xuống nhìn thấy ghê người dấu tay. Hắn nói, ngươi như thế nào như vậy tùy hứng, có đôi khi ta thực sợ chính mình hội nhịn không được giết ngươi, khả có đôi khi ta vừa hận chính mình luyến tiếc giết ngươi. Nàng tưởng, cái kia thời điểm hắn là thật sự hận nàng, cũng là thật sự hận chính hắn.

Kỳ thật tại nàng ở sâu trong nội tâm biết, này không thể trách Dương Tiễn, tây trên biển hạ vô luận nhiều yêu thương của nàng nhân, thậm chí còn phụ mẫu nàng đều từng không chỉ một lần từng có muốn bóp chết của nàng xúc động.

Biến trở về long mặc qua Dương Tiễn sở thiết tiên chướng, nàng không tiếc cát một thân máu tươi đầm đìa dược hồi vân trung, hướng tới tứ phía cốc mà đi, đằng tại vân thượng phóng nhãn nhìn lại hoàng hà ba đào cuồn cuộn, tới gần tứ phía cốc đáy cốc, nàng liếc mắt một cái liền thấy bị thiên quân vạn mã giao tộc đuổi theo U Vân, hắn vẫn là cùng lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy khi như vậy, khoác đen như mực cầu áo cừu, bình tĩnh giục ngựa chạy như điên.

Nhìn của hắn bóng dáng, nàng tâm bỗng nhiên lập tức tĩnh xuống dưới, nàng muốn vì hắn làm điểm cái gì, chẳng sợ bé nhỏ không đáng kể cũng là tốt. Vì thế nàng gào thét mà qua cuồn cuộn nổi lên hoàng hà vạn trượng cuộn sóng đem ngàn vạn giao tộc che ở màu trắng cự đào ở ngoài, vòng đi vòng lại, nàng có thể cảm giác được chính mình long nguyên đang ở chậm rãi trở thành nhạt. Thất trăm năm chưa từng tu luyện long nguyên sớm tàn phá không chịu nổi, biến trở về long thân hao nhiều lắm tiên khí, xông ra tiên chướng khi lại bị thương, nay gần chính là tạm thích ứng chi kế cuồng phong sóng to đều đã làm cho nàng có chút lực bất tòng tâm.

Kiệt lực hạ xuống đám mây thời điểm, nàng nhớ tới Dương Tiễn, hiện tại hắn nhất định lại có bóp chết của nàng xúc động.

Đầy trời mưa sa gió giật bên trong, U Vân ngẩng đầu nhìn gặp thân ảnh của nàng, kia một khắc hắn cơ hồ sợ ngây người, rốt cục nàng nhịn không được nhiều lắm sóng gió tự đám mây thẳng tắp lọt vào hoàng hà ba đào bên trong, hắn xoay người đằng thượng giữa không trung đem biến trở về nguyên hình Thốn Tâm toàn bộ quả tiến trong lòng, trở xuống lưng ngựa, một đường về phía tây mà đi.

"U Vân. . . Dương Tiễn sẽ không đến đây. . ." Nàng cả người là huyết, nhiễm đỏ của hắn cầu áo cừu, lui tại của hắn trong lòng, nàng bi thương nói cho hắn, không có người đến cứu hắn , bọn họ đem chết cùng một chỗ, của nàng nước mắt làm ướt của hắn vạt áo.

U Vân dính sát vào nhau nàng, thật giống như không nghĩ qua là nàng sẽ biến mất giống nhau, tay phải chấp tiên đem mã trừu bay nhanh.

"Ta không có nghe của ngươi nói, ngươi có thể hay không trách ta?"

U Vân giật mình ở, thật lâu sau khinh hôn nhẹ của nàng ngạch, thanh âm lạnh lẽo hỏi nàng: "Ngươi tưởng đau lòng chết ta, có phải hay không?"

Nàng khóc nở nụ cười, ôm chặt lấy hắn, ba đào mãnh liệt hoàng lòng chảo để, nàng nói nàng không thể nhìn hắn một người táng thân đáy sông. Nàng không biết này có tính không tình yêu, trừ bỏ Dương Tiễn hai nghìn năm qua nàng chưa bao giờ đối bất luận kẻ nào động đa nghi, nàng thậm chí quên yêu một người thời điểm nên như thế nào tâm tình nên có như thế nào biểu tình. Nhưng hôm nay cùng U Vân cùng một chỗ nàng cũng không cảm thấy sợ hãi, nàng chỉ biết là này nhân từng tại nàng khổ sở thời điểm hội an an ủi nàng, tại nàng cao hứng thời điểm đối với nàng mỉm cười.

Này rốt cuộc có tính không tình yêu, nàng cũng không biết, mà sự cho tới bây giờ, tựa hồ cũng không trọng yếu .

"Đừng sợ, rất nhanh đi ra . . .", mắt thấy hải giao đại quân sẽ vượt qua, nàng nhắm hai mắt lại.

Đúng lúc này, nàng nghe thấy được cực quen thuộc cổ hào thanh, đây là Tây Hải độc hữu tập kết hiệu lệnh, mạnh mẽ mở to mắt, nghênh diện thấy U Vân ấm áp tươi cười, "Sớm chỉ biết Dương Tiễn nhất định sẽ không phái binh đến, sơ sơ định ra kế sách là lúc ta liền phái người thông tri ngươi Tam ca lặng lẽ ở trong này hậu , vừa mới đem nguy hại tứ hải hải giao tiêu diệt sạch sẽ."

Phóng nhãn nhìn lại đầy sơn phi vũ Tây Hải cờ xí, trước mắt bố trí khai là tây nước biển quân, Ngao Ngọc một thân màu trắng áo giáp tay cầm súng có dây tua đỏ, đón bọn họ cưỡi ngựa chạy vội mà đến, tươi cười tuấn lãng, một phen tự U Vân lập tức tiếp nhận Thốn Tâm ôm vào trong lòng, cười nói: "Hôm nay tam thiếu gia ta muốn đánh bọn họ thành quỷ cũng không dám tới tìm chúng ta."

Nàng lăng hồi lâu không thể tin được hai mắt của mình, thanh âm ủy khuất: "Tam ca. . ."

Ngao Ngọc tươi cười càng phát ra thoải mái, "Thốn Tâm, bình thường hung thực, nhìn đến Tam ca như thế nào ngược lại khóc thành như vậy?"

U Vân xoay người xuống ngựa, ôn nhu nói: "Trận thế quá lớn, phỏng chừng là dọa , không có việc gì ."

Ngao Ngọc cười đem Thốn Tâm toàn bộ nhưng hồi cấp U Vân, cười nói: "Ngươi một đường vất vả , hảo hảo bồi bồi Thốn Tâm, bản thái tử cái này đi đem hải giao thu thập ."

Hải giao bị mười vạn tây nước biển quân vây ở tứ phía trong cốc, thiên quân vạn mã tự bốn phương tám hướng chạy xuống. Hải giao phát huy ổn định, vẫn là trước sau như một không dùng đánh, đao quang kiếm ảnh hạ rất nhanh chỉ còn lại có xác chết khắp nơi, không bao lâu phía chân trời vừa sáng lên một tầng hào quang, âm u kỵ binh đón ba đào cũng chạy lại đây. Không lâu, theo tới Thính Tâm thuỷ quân, mai sơn lục quái sở mang thiên binh gia nhập chiến cuộc.

U Vân lạnh lẽo ngón tay phất qua nàng nhiễm huyết ngạch, hắn đem môi nhẹ nhàng dán tại của nàng bên tai, thật lâu sau hắn mới cực khinh nói: "Ngươi bị thương, đừng lộn xộn, ngươi có biết hay không vừa rồi có bao nhiêu nguy hiểm, làm ngươi ngã hạ đụn mây kia trong nháy mắt, ta nghĩ đến ngươi đã chết."

Nàng thế mới biết hắn là tưởng nhịn xuống không khóc, nàng bắt đầu kích động, nước mắt thế nhưng rơi vào so với hắn còn thương tâm.

"Ta U Vân ba ngàn năm đến sa trường điểm binh, đao quang kiếm ảnh, đã trải qua rất nhiều nguy hiểm ngày, lại chưa bao giờ giống hôm nay như vậy sợ hãi qua."

Nàng khóc càng phát ra thương tâm , "Là ta, cho ngươi phân tâm ."

Hắn hôn lên của nàng ánh mắt, "Đúng vậy, Thốn Tâm, về sau nếu không chuẩn như vậy làm ta sợ ."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: PK chấm dứt ~~

, Chương 42:

( bốn mươi hai ) được rồi, ta cũng không biết ta muốn nói cái gì, toàn vô ăn khớp đáng nói, ta chỉ nguyện ngươi có thể nghe biết.

Thốn Tâm lại tỉnh lại thời điểm, trong mắt trông thấy là ngoài cửa sổ liếc mắt một cái vọng không đến cuối tuyết trắng, chung quanh quanh quẩn là lại quen thuộc nhưng mà mai hương, miệng vết thương sớm đồ bôi thuốc cao, Thanh Thanh lương lạnh , thế nào còn có cái gì Dương Tiễn.

Ngoài cửa vang lên tiếng đập cửa, nàng đem đệm chăn xả đến cùng đỉnh, không bao lâu môn bị đẩy ra, vào cũng là Thính Tâm tiếng bước chân, nàng không nghĩ tới Thính Tâm còn ở lại U Minh ty bên trong, sau một lúc lâu, đệm chăn nhẹ nhàng đi xuống vừa trợt, nàng lộ ra một đôi đẹp mặt ánh mắt, ba quang linh động.

Thính Tâm trên tay bưng chén thuốc, nhất tưởng chính là đem U Minh ty bên trong ăn không xong tuyết liên nhân sâm nhất oa nấu thành đại bổ chi dược, Thốn Tâm chỉ cần ngửi được này hương vị liền lắc đầu, của một đánh chết không ăn bộ dáng.

"Không được, đây là Thiếu Thiên Quân riêng theo nam hải cầu đến tiên đan, đại bổ, ngươi dám không ăn."

Đại bổ. . . . Thốn Tâm thở dài, tiếp nhận bát uống lên đã lâu mới uống hoàn, ninh mi hỏi: "Ta là như thế nào trở lại U Minh ty ?" Kỳ thật nàng muốn hỏi là, ngất xỉu đi trong khoảng thời gian này có hay không bỏ qua cái gì đại sự chuyện tốt, Thiên đình đối nàng có cái gì không ngợi khen, còn có Dương Tiễn đi nơi nào.

Đáng tiếc Thính Tâm căn bản không có nghe ra lòng của nàng tư, nói trong lời nói thật sự có chút đáp phi sở vấn, "Thốn Tâm, tứ tỷ mấy năm nay cũng chưa đến xem ngươi, là tỷ tỷ sai lầm rồi. Phía trước bởi vì ngươi chuyện ngươi Tam ca cùng ta ầm ỹ đã lâu, cuối cùng cái gì khó nghe trong lời nói đều nói , Tây Hải đồng Đông Hải một số gần như quyết liệt, hắn vẫn trách ta nói là ta hại ngươi. Lúc trước hắn không ở Tây Hải thời điểm ta không ngăn trở ngươi gả cho Dương Tiễn, lại không có ngăn cản các ngươi cùng cách, thế nhưng còn cho ngươi bị Thiên đình nhốt đánh vào tù cung, ngươi Tam ca tâm đều nát, hắn thế này mới đem đại ca ngươi, nhị ca nhất tịnh hết thảy đuổi ra Tây Hải, nói bọn họ ngay cả cái muội tử đều bảo hộ không được còn có cái gì mặt ở lại Tây Hải. Kỳ thật ngươi Tam ca là thật tâm thương ngươi, những lời này hắn không không biết xấu hổ tại ngươi trước mặt đề, nhưng mấy năm nay ta biết hắn là cực áy náy , nếu lúc trước hắn ở lại Tây Hải, việc này căn bản không sẽ phát sinh, chúng ta đối với ngươi đều cũng có quý , ngươi là của chúng ta tiểu muội muội, đối với chúng ta nhưng không có bảo vệ tốt ngươi."

Nói tới đây, Thính Tâm nhãn vành mắt đỏ đỏ lên, thuận tay tiếp nhận Thốn Tâm trong tay chén thuốc, bộ dạng phục tùng nhìn giảo cùng một chỗ mười ngón, Thốn Tâm ánh mắt mờ mịt, cầm Thính Tâm thủ, lược lược có chút phát run, muốn nói gì, nhưng hé miệng lại cái gì đều nói không nên lời.

Trầm mặc thật lâu sau, môn lại bị đẩy ra, nàng ngẩng đầu thấy U Vân đen như mực tương tơ vàng đường viền áo dài đứng ở cửa, mặt hơi hơi đỏ lên. Thính Tâm vỗ vỗ tay nàng, đứng dậy cáo từ ly khai phòng, nàng bỗng nhiên đưa tay dắt ở Thính Tâm góc áo, đáng thương hề hề nhìn nàng, làm hại U Vân lại vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười không nói gì lắc đầu.

Thính Tâm không nói gì thở dài, nại tính tình vỗ vỗ tay nàng, "Hắn nếu là dám ăn ngươi, tứ tỷ. . . Báo thù cho huynh."

"..."

U Vân khóe mắt hơn vài phần tựa tiếu phi tiếu, tiễn bước Thính Tâm sau, tại Thốn Tâm bên giường ngồi xuống, nhìn nàng, biểu tình còn thật sự đến Thốn Tâm hoài nghi hắn trong ánh mắt xem không phải nàng, mà là thiên quân vạn mã giằng co.

Nàng ôm chăn lui tiến góc tường, hắn còn thật sự biểu tình lại nhiều vài phần không nói gì, "Phi thân thành long thời điểm không phải rất dũng cảm , như thế nào hiện tại lại sợ thành cái dạng này, ta cũng sẽ không thực ăn ngươi."

Ngươi hiện tại này biểu tình rõ ràng muốn đem ta ăn bộ dáng. . .

U Vân môi thượng hơi hơi mang cười, giống như đang nói, ta xem ngươi còn có thể lui đi nơi nào. Hồi lâu mới thu hồi tươi cười, đem nàng hợp với chăn đi phía trước tha vài phần, lãm tại bên người, chính sắc nói: "Ta sinh ra tại Tây Châu đại địa ngàn hồ sơn, ta nương là Bạch Hồ tộc nữ, mới trước đây ta theo chưa thấy qua phụ thân, nhưng cũng qua tốt lắm, ta nương thực biết nấu ăn, này ngày cho tới bây giờ ta vẫn là thực hoài niệm, bình tĩnh an ninh."

Thốn Tâm bất tri bất giác nghe xong đi vào, gật đầu nói: "Chồn bạc bộ tộc con nối dòng phần lớn cực xinh đẹp, khó trách ngươi trưởng đẹp mặt."

Hắn nhìn nàng, dắt tay nàng, nói tiếp: "Thẳng đến ba trăm tuổi năm ấy, trong núi đến đây cái nam tử, tiên khí chiếu rọi toàn bộ ngàn hồ sơn, hắn nói cho ta biết, ta là con hắn, là thiên tộc hậu duệ, phải đi Thiên đình cuộc sống. Thời gian trôi qua lâu lắm, ta đã nhớ không rõ lắm, trong ấn tượng chỉ còn lại có ngàn hồ trong núi ta vi nương ta làm cuối cùng một chút cơm, nàng nói cho ta biết vào Thiên đình lấy việc phải cẩn thận nàng không bao giờ nữa có thể chiếu cố ta , nàng cuối cùng đem ta vào trong ngực bế một hồi, từ đó sau sáu ngàn năm không nữa nhân như vậy ôm qua ta, cái loại này ấm áp ta cả đời đều quên không được."

Thốn Tâm thiên đầu, hỏi: "Vậy ngươi nương đâu, chưa từng nghe ngươi nói khởi qua nàng, nàng hiện tại ở nơi nào?"

U Vân mặc nhất mặc, sau một lúc lâu, lẳng lặng đáp: "Bị Ngọc đế cùng vương mẫu ban thưởng đã chết, hắn không thể nhận thiên tộc hậu duệ mẫu thân là hồ tộc, cho nên ta nương phải chết, đây là thiên luật, kỳ thật này không quan hệ cảm tình, cũng không quan yêu thích."

Thốn Tâm bất giác hơi hơi mở to hai mắt, "Vậy ngươi không hận của hắn sao?"

U Vân mân khóe miệng, con ngươi sâu không thấy đáy, trầm mặc một lát nói tiếp: "Thiên đình cuộc sống cùng trong tưởng tượng hoàn toàn không giống với, vừa mới bắt đầu ta mỗi ngày lo lắng có nhân hội độc hại ta, ngày ngày sợ hãi đi ở trên đường sẽ bỗng nhiên biến mất, theo ngày đó khởi của ta sinh mệnh bên trong không nữa thân nhân, phụ quân mặc dù cũng yêu thương ta, nhưng hắn càng e ngại Ngọc đế vương mẫu, cực nhỏ tới gặp ta. Dần dần ta học xong như vậy làm sao trong cung cuộc sống, như thế nào đối mặt từng cái nguy hiểm. Ta bắt đầu bích ngũ cốc không ăn cung đình gì đồ ăn, gần ba ngàn năm đến ta duy nhất hảo hảo ăn qua một chút cơm chính là ngươi cho ta nấu kia bát mỳ. Ba ngàn năm phía trước, cân nhắc luôn mãi ta hướng Ngọc đế thỉnh chỉ đi U Minh ty, tam giới tới khổ tới hàn địa phương, vương mẫu rốt cục chuẩn , ước chừng là cảm thấy ta cũng vậy hại bất tử , mắt không thấy, tâm không phiền đi."

Thốn Tâm cúi đầu nhìn tay hắn, cực sạch sẽ móng tay, chính vững vàng dán tại tay nàng thượng, "Lúc ấy nhất định vẫn đều thực sợ hãi, chính là vì sao phía trước ta chưa từng nhìn ra ngươi sợ hãi qua?"

"Bởi vì ta không sợ, ta đã sớm liếc mắt một cái là có thể nhìn thấu lòng người, bọn họ muốn nói cái gì, muốn làm cái gì, chút không kém, ta biết quỷ tộc hội xâm nhập U Minh ty, biết Ngọc đế sẽ không đem ta tại thất trọng thiên quan lâu lắm, cũng biết Dương Tiễn sẽ không phái binh, thậm chí biết tam thái tử hội cùng ta cùng nhau cùng chung mối thù, này đó ta đều biết nói, cho nên ta không sợ."

Nàng nắm bắt góc chăn, bàng hoàng nói: "Khả ngươi nói. . ."

"Ta nói ngươi dọa đến ta , ngươi nếu không có lẽ như vậy làm ta sợ , đây là ta này ba ngàn năm đến lần đầu tiên sợ hãi, so với ta trong trí nhớ càng đáng sợ, ta không có cách nào hô hấp, kia một khắc ta thậm chí tưởng nếu là ngươi đã chết, ta liền không đi tìm tam thái tử , không bằng cùng ngươi cùng chết tại tứ phía trong cốc, hôi phi yên diệt ngươi cũng sẽ không sợ hãi, trên đời này không nữa bất luận kẻ nào gì sự đáng giá ta sống sót."

Hắn bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, ngoài cửa sổ là đầy trời phong tuyết, ánh tiến cửa sổ linh quang mang lại chiếu sáng của hắn sườn mặt, Thốn Tâm cúi đầu, không dám nhìn của hắn ánh mắt, sắc mặt phi hồng nhỏ giọng nói: "Ta. . . Khả trong lòng ta còn có Dương Tiễn, kia đối với ngươi có thể hay không rất không công bằng , Nhưng ta muốn làm sao mà biết trong lòng ta còn có hay không Dương Tiễn, ta cũng không biết, có phải hay không trong lòng ta có ngươi, liền tự nhiên không có Dương Tiễn ?"

Được rồi, ta cũng không biết ta muốn nói cái gì, toàn vô ăn khớp đáng nói, ta chỉ nguyện ngươi có thể nghe biết.

Hắn nắm tay nàng chỉ, nhẹ nhàng phóng tới bên môi, cúi đầu nói: "Ta nói cho ngươi này đó, cũng không phải hy vọng ngươi báo đáp ta cái gì, chính là muốn cho ngươi có biết ta thực thích ngươi, phi thường phi thường thích ngươi."

Phong tuyết bên trong Mai Lâm tại cửa sổ giấy thượng ảnh ngược ra một mảnh cắt hình, hắn đem nàng không ngờ như thế chăn cùng nhau ôm vào trong lòng.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: quá độ. . . Như trước là quá độ. . .

, Chương 43:

( bốn mươi ba ) phương hoa diệu trăm xuyên, khí vũ chấn núi sông

Tháng sáu sơ ngũ, hoàng hà tiệp báo truyền tới Lăng Tiêu điện, Ngọc đế tại Nam Thiên môn phía trước bị xuống nước rượu vì chư tướng khánh công. Lần này đạt được địch, U Vân khiến tả tiên phong vì thắng vì đánh bất ngờ không tiếc lấy thân phạm hiểm công lao xuất chúng phong làm bắc u chi thần, quản lý tứ châu bắc hoang đại địa. Tây Hải tam thái tử Ngao Ngọc ngàn dặm cứu viện có công, phong làm tây nước biển quân, thống lĩnh Tây Hải. Mà Dương Tiễn thân là thảo nghịch đại tướng quân tự nhiên cũng là công lao văn hoa, chỉ vì tư pháp thiên thần chức đã là tam giới tối cao, vì thế liền thưởng vô số Đông Lâm dã lộc, tiên sơn cỏ linh chi, kịp tứ hải cống phẩm. Còn lại chư tướng giai luận công đi thưởng, không hề nhất nhất lắm lời.

Ngọc đế lần này phong thưởng làm được đáng quý công bằng công chính, tam giới đều tỏ vẻ tương đương vừa lòng, trong lúc nhất thời thiên địa hài hòa, không khí cao 䀚.

Thốn Tâm nghe nói chiến hậu Dương Tiễn trở lại Chân Quân thần điện liên tục mấy ngày đều không có vào triều, ngay cả Nam Thiên môn khánh công yến cũng chưa đi. Thiên đình đồn đãi Dương Tiễn bị bệnh, tam giới cao thấp cùng tỏ vẻ điều đó không có khả năng, nếu tư pháp thiên thần cũng sẽ sinh bệnh, kia thế đạo trên cơ bản liền muốn hủy diệt . Dương Tiễn không hơn hướng mấy ngày này, Thốn Tâm vừa mới đã ở U Minh ty dưỡng thương, cho nên đối với chuyện này tất cả đều là tin vỉa hè đến, mỗi lần muốn nghe được rõ ràng, nhưng thân thể không không chịu thua kém luôn hảo có chết hay không ở phía sau mê man đi qua.

Phản lặp lại phục tại Mai Lâm ôn tuyền trung dưỡng mấy tháng thương, Thốn Tâm mới miễn cưỡng đem tiên mạch một lần nữa dưỡng hảo. Chờ nàng sau khi thương thế lành, Dương Tiễn cũng đã trở về triều đình giống nhau chuyện gì cũng không có phát sinh qua.

Có thể xuống giường đi lại sau, Thốn Tâm tại Mai Lâm lương thượng chọn hai cái màu đỏ đèn lồng, rốt cục băng tuyết bên trong cũng nhiều một ít không khí vui mừng.

"Thốn Tâm. . ."

Tuyết bên trong nàng mặc một thân màu đen tơ vàng đường viền váy dài, bên hông hệ màu xanh dài mang cúi đến mặt, bóng dáng tinh tế ngẩng đầu đang nhìn lương thượng lộ vẻ đèn lồng, nghe thấy có nhân hô nàng mấy lần, thế này mới nhanh nhẹn quay đầu đến, thiên địa chỉ còn lại một mảnh mênh mang. Tam thái tử một thân áo trắng đứng ở nàng phía sau, mi nếu đao tài, mâu giống như điểm nước sơn, phong lưu phóng khoáng đứng ở tuyết trung, cùng bay lả tả tuyết mịn dung thành một mảnh.

"Tam ca." Nàng đạp qua tuyết , đi đến hắn bên người.

Tam thái tử mặt mày mang cười nhìn nàng, thản nhiên nói: "Tam ca cái này phải về Tây Hải , ngươi có cái gì không muốn cùng Tam ca nói ?"

Thốn Tâm lãm khởi váy cư, nghiêng đầu nghĩ nghĩ, chính sắc nói: "Tam ca, ngươi trở về liền đi trở về, đừng nữa mang đi cái gì nhỏ (tiểu nhân) tiên , U Minh ty tìm cái tiểu tiên thật sự không dễ dàng, ngươi xem ta hiện tại ngay cả giặt quần áo vẩy nước quét nhà đều phải chính mình đến, ngươi tốt ý sao."

Tam thái tử bên môi toàn cái cười, sau một lúc lâu mới nói nói: "Kia ngươi hảo hảo ở tại chỗ này, nhớ rõ muốn ăn nhiều cơm, uống ít rượu, thiếu chơi mạt chược, không có việc gì liền thêu thêu hoa cái gì, lại đừng nơi nơi chạy loạn."

Tam thái tử tận tình khuyên bảo hiệu quả cực kém, Thốn Tâm nghĩ rằng ta mấy ngày nay qua còn chưa đủ buồn , không phải nằm ở trên giường dưỡng thương, chính là phao ở trong nước dưỡng thương, tổng cộng có thể đi địa phương chỉ có hai cái, hoặc là trên giường, hoặc là trong nước, nghĩ đến đây chính mình đều đánh cái rùng mình.

"Có nghe hay không?" Hắn nhìn nàng không yên lòng bộ dáng, nổi giận.

Thốn Tâm thấy hắn có chút tức giận , tươi cười nịnh nọt, "Tam ca nói trong lời nói, cho dù không đúng cũng là đối , Thốn Tâm nhất định trở về khắc vào trên tường, ngày đêm không dám quên."

Hắn nguyên còn muốn nói gì, nhìn của nàng bộ dáng lại nở nụ cười, khả đôi mắt lại không hiểu hơn vài phần thương cảm, "Lần này đi cũng không hiểu được khi nào thì mới có thể nhìn thấy ngươi, ngươi nếu có thể ngoan một chút, ta cũng tốt tỉnh điểm tâm, may mắn U Vân đối đãi ngươi hảo, ta cũng an tâm."

Lời này nghe đi lên như thế nào như vậy không được tự nhiên, "Ngươi bao lâu cùng U Vân tốt như vậy , cũng không gặp ngươi đợi gặp Thiên đình người khác."

"Ngươi tưởng ta đợi gặp ai, nói cái tên tới nghe một chút, Tam ca cái này hồi đi mời người đến Tây Hải ăn cơm uống rượu."

"Ngươi người này có đôi khi thật đúng là chán ghét. . ."

Tam thái tử mỉm cười, hai người hướng tới u Minh hà chậm rãi đi đến, tuyết càng rơi xuống càng lớn, chút không có dừng lại xu thế, bước trên thuyền con, Thốn Tâm khởi động sào trúc, hướng tới u Minh hà một chỗ khác đi vòng quanh, kết giới chung quanh tràn ngập một tầng sương trắng, đem tam thái tử thân ảnh dần dần biến mất.

"Tam ca. . ." Tiễn bước tam thái tử khi, nàng ở trong lòng mặc niệm hai ba lần.

Thốn Tâm khi trở về, vừa mới xa xa thấy Thính Tâm đồng Thiếu Khanh đứng ở bờ sông, vừa định đi lên, gặp hai người chính thấp giọng nói xong cái gì liền không có đánh đoạn, tọa ở trên thuyền xa xa chờ Thính Tâm, tịch dương dưới, hai người đầu tại tuyết thượng thân ảnh dần dần trùng hợp thành một mảnh mặc sắc. Nàng xoay người, đúng là mây bay Yểm Nguyệt, tuyết mịn bay tán loạn, rét lạnh U Minh ty hôm nay lại mang theo vài phần lo lắng.

Đêm dài, Thính Tâm đi đến bờ sông, thấy Thốn Tâm chính chống thuyền con đứng ở chính mình trước mặt, bất giác mân khởi môi, nâng lên mặt, hoa hồng giống như mang xuyên kiều diễm, "Ta biết ngươi ở chỗ này chờ hồi lâu, cũng biết ngươi muốn nói cái gì."

Nàng cầm trong tay sào trúc đùa thành thạo, đứng ở đầu thuyền khẽ cười nói: "Ta còn cái gì cũng chưa nói, tứ tỷ sao biết ta tại muốn nói cái gì."

Thính Tâm mi giác hơi hơi nhất loan, tà tà quét nàng liếc mắt một cái, bị phong tuyết nhiễm bạch môi hơi hơi nhất câu, "Ngươi muốn nói ta thích Thiếu Khanh, hoặc là Thiếu Khanh thích ta, kỳ thật này cũng không có gì, ta chính là thích hắn kia thì thế nào."

Tam giới đều nói Đông Hải nhất tiếu tứ công chúa, phương hoa diệu trăm xuyên, khí vũ chấn núi sông, những lời này nói chính là nàng, Thốn Tâm cười đem ánh mắt ngưng đang Thính Tâm mi gian, "Ngươi thật đúng là thích hắn."

"Thì tính sao. . . Chẳng lẽ ta Đông Hải tứ công chúa không xứng với hắn, vẫn là làm sao vậy?"

Thốn Tâm nâng mi, nhìn trước mắt mờ mịt đại tuyết, đá bắt tay vào làm trung sào trúc, ánh mắt phập phồng, "Không biết tứ công chúa là muốn gả đến chúng ta U Minh ty, vẫn là làm cho chúng ta tam tướng quân ở rể đến ngươi Đông Hải?"

Thính Tâm ngẩn ra, "Này. . . Ta nhưng thật ra không nghĩ tới."

"Kỳ thật ta cũng không nghĩ tới, nhưng mà ngươi có thể từ giờ trở đi cẩn thận suy nghĩ, U Vân rất là thích Thiếu Khanh, chỉ sợ hội luyến tiếc thả người, long vương lại rất thương yêu tứ tỷ ngươi, phỏng chừng cũng sẽ không bỏ được ngươi xa gả đến bắc hoang, không bằng như vậy tốt lắm. . ."

"Như thế nào?"

"Không bằng các ngươi làm cuối tuần vợ chồng tốt lắm. . . Bình thường cũng sẽ không gây trở ngại các ngươi đều tự trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt. . ." Thốn Tâm cảm thấy ý nghĩ của chính mình rất khó thập phần chu đáo.

Thính Tâm cười lạnh một tiếng, bàn tay vừa lật rút ra kiếm, "Ngao Thốn Tâm, cư nhiên dám bố trí ngươi tứ tỷ, cẩn thận ta chém chết ngươi."

Thốn Tâm cười cầm trong tay sào trúc hướng trên bờ nhất chống đỡ, thuyền con một hàng ngàn dặm liền hướng tới cầu Nại Hà mà đi, lưu trữ Thính Tâm đứng ở bên bờ, cố gắng dùng ánh mắt giết chết nàng.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: vẫn như cũ là quá độ ~~_

, Chương 44:

( bốn mươi bốn ) Thốn Tâm nghe tới tựa như đồ sứ ngã toái thanh âm

Căn cứ chính mình bi thương kinh nghiệm, Thốn Tâm nhận định cảm tình loại sự tình này nhất định là phải được lịch rất nhiều khúc chiết mới có thể công đức viên mãn . Khả làm nàng ra ngoài nàng dự kiến là, Thính Tâm đồng Thiếu Khanh cảm tình phát triển không hề trở ngại, đầu xuân sau mà bắt đầu đàm hôn luận gả, đợi cho tháng tư liền hoàn thành khó phân phức tạp nạp thái sinh ra, hôn kỳ định tại tháng sáu Đông Hải dâm bụt hoa khai ngày.

Đối với Thiếu Khanh cùng Đông Hải công chúa Thính Tâm hôn sự, đại bộ phận mọi người ôm lại hâm mộ lại cùng tình tâm tính, nguyên bản công chúa xuất giá, cho dù giả vờ giả vịt Đông Hải long vương cũng nên dặn một phen, như là về sau không cần khi dễ nhà mình nữ nhi, tốt hảo đợi nàng, bổng lộc toàn giao, gia vụ toàn bao linh tinh bảo sao hay vậy trong lời nói. Khả đến phiên Thính Tâm, Đông Hải long vương chính mình đều cảm thấy này lời nói thật sự là nói không nên lời, đành phải cương cương nói câu, người trẻ tuổi, khá bảo trọng, khiến cho ở đây tất cả mọi người rét lạnh phát lạnh.

Mới đầu U Vân đối với Thiếu Khanh hay không muốn đi Tây Hải còn có chút do dự, khả bọn họ hai cái mỗi ngày ở trước mặt hắn khanh khanh ta ta, rất nhanh đi ra một ngày không thấy như cách ba mươi thu bộ. Vì thế U Vân không thể nhịn được nữa tuyệt bút vung lên, phê chuẩn Thiếu Khanh gả đến Đông Hải, rốt cục có thể nhắm mắt làm ngơ .

Tháng tư quá bán, Chân Quân thần điện thần thú nghịch thiên ưng bỗng nhiên đưa tới thiên chỉ, làm Thốn Tâm hạ phàm lịch lãm nhất thế, nàng thế này mới nhớ tới thiên luật thượng giấy trắng mực đen viết rõ ràng, tam giới chúng tiên mỗi ba ngàn năm cùng muốn hạ phàm lịch lãm một lần, thể nghiệm phàm nhân dân chúng khó khăn. Lĩnh chỉ sau, Thốn Tâm cân nhắc một phen viết phong thư làm cho nghịch thiên ưng mang về Thiên đình, nói cho tư pháp thiên thần, tháng sáu là Thính Tâm hôn kỳ, chờ Đông Hải hôn kỳ nhất qua nàng liền hạ phàm đi.

Thật lâu sau Thiên đình không lại tín đến, Thốn Tâm tưởng Dương Tiễn phải làm là ngầm đồng ý , vì thế U Vân riêng đi một lần Thiên đình muốn cho Ti Mệnh tinh quân cấp nàng viết tốt mệnh cách, cũng không khéo Ti Mệnh tinh quân vừa vặn không ở trong phủ, hỏi thủ vệ tiểu tiên mới biết được hắn ngày gần đây dạo chơi đi, muốn qua mấy ngày mới có thể trở về. U Vân Tưởng này Ti Mệnh tinh quân biết Thốn Tâm là U Minh ty trung nhân, nghĩ đến cũng không tới loạn viết, sẽ không chờ hắn, theo Ti Mệnh tinh quân phủ trực tiếp trở về U Minh ty.

Kế tiếp ngày không mặn không nhạt, qua bay nhanh.

Đến tháng sáu trên đầu, Thốn Tâm tự Mai Lâm chọn hai đàn tốt nhất rượu cho rằng Đông Hải đại hôn hạ lễ, đi theo U Vân đang lên đường đi Đông Hải. Vân thượng nhàn hạ U Vân đem Thiếu Khanh phía trước chút năm sở làm dọa người việc ngốc hết thảy lấy ra nữa nói một lần, nói ngắn lại khái quát một chút chính là Thính Tâm nhất định là ánh mắt mù, mới có thể coi trọng Thiếu Khanh này ngu ngốc.

Thốn Tâm chống má, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, trầm mặc hồi lâu mới nói nói: "Ta như thế nào cảm thấy thượng thần là vì Đông Hải không công được cái Thiếu Khanh trong lòng bất bình hành a."

U Vân cúi đầu nhìn Thốn Tâm chuẩn bị hai vò rượu ngon, cười lạnh nói: "Còn bị cái gì hạ lễ, bản thượng thần tân tân khổ khổ bồi dưỡng tướng quân liền như vậy tặng không cấp Đông Hải , đến, chúng ta đem này hai vò rượu phân uống lên."

Thốn Tâm vừa nghe chạy nhanh đưa tay ôm lấy vò rượu, hừ hừ hai tiếng, "Cũng không biết bình thường là ai mỗi ngày nói ta keo kiệt, Thiếu Khanh thật vất vả mới gả cho người tốt gia ngươi hẳn là cao hứng mới đúng, ngươi làm như thế nào người ta cha , để ý như vậy mắt."

U Vân quét nàng liếc mắt một cái, nói: "Ta là hắn cha, ngươi hắn nương. . ."

"..."

Một đường đi tới, Cửu châu tự bạch tuyết trắng như tuyết biến thành đầy sơn xanh biếc, U Vân không muốn chính mình trên người mang u Minh Hàn khí phá hư nhân gian bốn mùa, mới ra U Minh ty không xa hãy thu tiên khí. Thốn Tâm đánh tiểu xuất từ Tây Hải, từ nhỏ liền cực không kiên nhẫn hàn chịu nhiệt, chưa đến Đông Hải cũng đã nóng một tầng hãn. Sớm thốn quần áo mùa đông, chỉ kiện hồng nhạt áo đơn, ngạch phát xuyết mồ hôi, tinh xảo hai má một mảnh phi hồng, trong tay biến ra đem cây quạt, nhẹ nhàng phe phẩy.

Đi rồi vài ngày mới vừa tới ngàn dặm ở ngoài Đông Hải, long vương vì tứ công chúa lần này đại hôn, thế nhưng đem toàn bộ Thủy Tinh cung đều trang sức một phen, làm hại Thốn Tâm cảm khái vài thứ Thiếu Khanh hảo phúc khí a.

Đông Hải long vương biết U Vân hôm nay sẽ tới, sáng sớm liền tại long ngoài cung chờ, vừa nhìn thấy hai người đến đây, cười đón đi lên.

"Điện hạ không xa ngàn dặm phía trước tới tham gia tiểu nữ tiệc cưới, tiểu thần thật sự băn khoăn, lược bị rượu nhạt, mong rằng điện hạ không cần ghét bỏ."

U Vân tươi cười ôn hòa, "Long vương nói chi vậy, Thiếu Khanh cùng ta tình đồng huynh đệ, từ nay về sau ngươi ta chính là thân gia , như thế nào đâu có ghét bỏ không chê khí loại này nói."

Long vương nhìn mắt đứng ở U Vân bên người Thốn Tâm, ý có điều chỉ nói: "Thốn Tâm, Thính Tâm đang ở Sùng Võ điện nội giả dạng, các ngươi tỷ muội hai cái từ nhỏ cảm tình là tốt rồi, không bằng ngươi đi xem nàng, bổn vương có chuyện muốn đồng U Vân điện hạ nói."

Thốn Tâm môi bạn mang cười đồng ý , xoay người vòng khai hậu viện dọc theo đường nhỏ tiến đến Sùng Võ điện, nàng mới trước đây thường tại Đông Hải chơi đùa, đối long cung rất tinh tường, xuyên qua núi giả tìm rừng rậm sao gần nói, đi ngang qua một nửa, nghe thấy dưới ánh trăng có nhân khe khẽ nói nhỏ, nguyên bản nghe lén là cái thật không tốt thói quen, Thốn Tâm cũng là thực khinh thường , vạn nhất nghe được một ít không nên nghe , quên lại không thể quên được, kia muốn làm sao bây giờ, lịch sử thượng rất nhiều nổi tiếng giết người diệt khẩu chính là bởi vậy mà đến, vì thế Thốn Tâm quyết định xoay người làm bộ chưa từng có xuất hiện qua.

"Dương Tiễn, không nghĩ tới Đông Hải tiệc cưới ngươi nhưng lại sẽ đến, phía trước nghe nương nương nói thân thể của ngươi tự hoàng hà trở về sau vẫn không tốt, hiện tại như thế nào ?"

Lòng hiếu kỳ có đôi khi là không được một sự kiện, mà có đôi khi còn lại là yếu nhân mệnh một sự kiện, Thốn Tâm xuyên thấu qua rậm rạp nhánh cây, ánh trăng sái trên mặt hồ thượng, hiện lên nhất quỳnh dao, Hằng Nga tiên tử đang đứng tại trong rừng ngẩng đầu nhìn Dương Tiễn.

Cách cánh rừng, Dương Tiễn thanh âm xa xa truyền đến, miễn cưỡng mới có thể nghe rõ, "Vẫn là không tốt lắm, mấy ngày nay mệt nhọc lại dẫn phát rồi vết thương cũ, xem ra còn muốn lại dưỡng thượng mấy tháng mới được "

"Vậy ngươi nghỉ ngơi nhiều, nương nương thực lo lắng ngươi, riêng dặn ta muốn hảo hảo quan tâm ngươi."

Dương Tiễn ho nhẹ hai tiếng, "Ngươi quan tâm tốt lắm, làm phiền tiên tử trở về chuyển cáo nương nương, nương nương dặn qua chuyện chờ Dương Tiễn dưỡng hảo thương nhất định thích đáng xử trí."

Cách một lát, truyền đến thanh âm có chút u oán, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi có phải hay không trong lòng còn nhớ kỹ Thốn Tâm?"

Dương Tiễn trong thanh âm ngược lại hàm một tia đạm mạc ý cười, xa xa nghe tới lại có chút bi thương, "Làm sao có thể, ta nếu trong lòng còn muốn nàng, lại như thế nào khinh bạc nàng, nay cho dù nàng nguyên bản đối ta còn có chút tình ý, cũng tuyệt không hội đối ta có sở quyến luyến, tiên tử có cái gì hảo lo lắng ."

"Kia cũng là, nương nương đều nói , thọ yến ngày đó nàng hỏi qua Thốn Tâm có nguyện ý hay không gả cho ngươi, đem nàng cấp dọa . . . Nhưng mà đối đãi cô nương gia cũng muốn ôn hòa một chút mới tốt "

Thật lâu sau, Dương Tiễn mới nhẹ nhàng nói một tiếng, "Nga. . .", này thanh âm tại Thốn Tâm nghe tới tựa như đồ sứ ngã toái thanh âm, nàng đứng ở trong rừng không dám động, sợ bị Dương Tiễn nghe thấy, lại luyến tiếc rời đi.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: đừng nóng vội. . .

, Chương 45:

( bốn mươi lăm ) ngươi cảm thấy ta Dương Tiễn là có thể tùy tùy tiện liền có thể thú cái thê tử sao

"Dương Tiễn, tâm ý của ta đối với ngươi, ngươi hẳn là biết . . ."

Thốn Tâm sắc mặt một chút trắng đi xuống, gắt gao nắm bắt váy cư, sau một lúc lâu, Dương Tiễn thản nhiên đáp: "Ngươi yên tâm, Dương Tiễn trong lòng rõ ràng."

Đầu ngón tay phát run, Thốn Tâm nghe thấy một cái mềm nhẹ tiếng cười chậm rãi biến mất tại trong viện, xoay người, mờ mịt hướng tới Sùng Võ điện đi đến, lại phát hiện Dương Tiễn đang đứng tại chính mình trước mặt, phong độ văn nhã, rất khó mang theo cười.

Nàng ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn nhẹ nhàng vung lên, bên người liền lung khởi một tầng tiên chướng, hắn nói: "Lần trước là Dương Tiễn sơ ý , lần này cho dù ngươi biến thành long vương cũng ra không được."

Thốn Tâm sau này lui hai bước, hắn nhìn qua gầy yếu không ít, khả vẫn làm cho nàng hoảng sợ, "Ngươi muốn làm cái gì?"

Hắn khẽ cười nói: "Không muốn làm cái gì, chẳng qua cùng với ngươi giải thích một chút, không nghĩ tới ta như trước đánh giá cao của ngươi chỉ số thông minh, nghĩ đến thật sự là làm cho người ta đau lòng."

"Ngươi. . . Rốt cuộc muốn nói cái gì?"

Ánh trăng chiếu tiến tiên chướng, nổi lên một mảnh màu xanh, hắn xem ánh mắt của nàng tựa như đang nhìn một cái tùy hứng tiểu hài tử, mặc không lên tiếng đi phía trước na hai bước đưa tay liền vãn ở của nàng thắt lưng, chặt chẽ đem nàng thiếp vào trong ngực, nàng không dám động, không dám hô hấp, cứ như vậy nâng lên mặt nhìn hắn, tùy ý hắn như vậy ôm, của hắn mặt thiếp rất gần, thanh âm hết sức ôn nhu, mang theo nhè nhẹ quyến luyến, đây là nàng chưa từng gặp Dương Tiễn, hắn luôn kiên cường , lạnh như băng , giống như U Minh ty vạn năm không hóa băng cứng.

"Ngươi vẫn là xem không hiểu sao, Dương Tiễn ứng phó Hằng Nga nhưng mà là vì ứng phó Vương Mẫu nương nương. Mười năm trước bách hoa tại Tây Hải hạ độc hãm hại ngươi, kia nhưng mà là vương mẫu đối Dương Tiễn một cái thử, thả ngươi ra Tây Hải sau nàng đối bản quân lại tìm tòi lại tham, vương mẫu người này đặc biệt cẩn thận, còn đặc biệt thích tra tấn ta, chỉ cần nàng xem ra ta có dị tâm, một cái không cẩn thận của ngươi mạng nhỏ liền không bảo đảm . Tại Thiên đình nếu muốn hãm hại một người thực dễ dàng, muốn giết một người càng dễ dàng, mà khó nhất là phải bảo vệ một người. Ngươi vẫn trách ta vì sao phải ngươi vây ở Tây Hải, ngươi nghĩ rằng ta và ngươi nguyện ý, ngươi không ra Tây Hải đối ta lại có chỗ tốt gì. Ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới, Dương Tiễn vạn nhất xảy ra sự, Dương Thiền liên can nhân chờ tất cả đều sẽ bị liên luỵ, tốt đến đâu phong cảnh đến lúc đó cũng bất quá là nhất thời, mà ngươi sẽ không, ngươi chỉ cần còn tại Tây Hải, tam thái tử sẽ bảo hộ ngươi, tuy rằng thiếu tự do, nhưng ngươi có thể hảo hảo còn sống, chờ khi quá cảnh thiên, ngươi nhất định sẽ bị phóng xuất, đến lúc đó vẫn là Tây Hải công chúa, như trước có thể vô ưu vô lự còn sống, không có việc gì còn có thể uống hoàn rượu đi theo liên can chúng thần cùng nhau mắng ta hai câu, nói ta Dương Tiễn đây là rõ ràng hiện thế báo."

Hắn nói xong nói xong, khóe miệng thế nhưng câu ra mỉm cười, ước chừng là ở tưởng tượng nàng tức giận bộ dáng. Thốn Tâm không tin, tập trung biểu hiện hình thức chính là là ngữ khí không phục, thiên qua mặt đến phản bác nói: "Ngươi không thích vương mẫu, đại có thể phản nàng, làm gì như thế nén giận, qua vất vả."

Dương Tiễn thanh âm nhu rất nhiều, "Muốn hót như khướu thực dễ dàng, phải làm anh hùng cũng thực dễ dàng, muốn tại vương mẫu thủ hạ vì tam giới làm điểm sự cũng rất khó, ngươi hẳn là biết , Thốn Tâm."

"Ta không hiểu. . . Khả ngươi rõ ràng cưới ta, vì sao còn luôn như vậy nghĩ Hằng Nga?"

Nàng trong ánh mắt di động một tầng lệ, nàng còn cùng từ trước giống nhau, luôn nhịn không được hội muốn khóc. Hắn đem môi dán tại của nàng bên tai, hôn của nàng nhĩ khuếch, cảm giác của nàng nước mắt lạnh lẽo một giọt một giọt lướt qua của hắn bên môi, "Ngươi cảm thấy ta Dương Tiễn là có thể tùy tùy tiện liền thú cái thê tử nhân sao, vẫn là cái loại này tùy tùy tiện sẽ gặp để cho người khác nhìn ra ta suy nghĩ cái gì nhân, quả thật ngươi là như vậy ngốc, tính tình lại thật sự không tốt, cách hiền lành lại kém cách xa vạn dặm, nhiều lắm thời điểm đều làm cho người ta khó có thể tiếp cận, nhưng ta còn là thích ngươi. Ta chỉ hy vọng ngươi có thể biết, Thiên đình phân tranh, cũng không phải ngươi có thể tham dự ."

Thốn Tâm khóc càng phát ra thương tâm, đem mặt chôn ở vai hắn oa thượng, hắn niệp chỉ biến ra đóa tử màu lam dâm bụt hoa, cẩn thận mang tại của nàng tóc mai gian, ánh mắt vẫn là gợn sóng không sợ hãi , "Cũng quả thật ta là yêu của ngươi, nhưng nếu làm tư pháp thiên thần, sẽ đối tam giới phụ khởi trách nhiệm, bảo tam giới an ổn, vì Thiên đình lựa chọn một cái tốt thái tử do đó chấn hưng Thiên đình, còn tam giới một cái thanh minh."

Của nàng thanh âm có chút xa lạ: "Khả ngươi biến lại thành một cái người xấu, tứ phía trong cốc ngươi muốn hại chết U Vân."

Hắn cười lạnh một tiếng, dán tại của nàng bên tai, thản nhiên nói: "Ta bao lâu nói qua chính mình là người tốt, đều là vì hắn ngươi mới có thể một lần lại một lần bị thương, chiến trường là ngươi Thốn Tâm nên đi địa phương sao, ngươi cảm thấy nếu là buông tha hắn, ngươi sẽ cao hứng ?"

Của hắn ngữ điệu có chút ý vị thâm trường, nàng hai tay để vai hắn, nhìn hắn, hai người động tác ái muội đến cực hạn, "Khả tại ngươi trong lòng, tam giới trách nhiệm vĩnh viễn là đệ nhất vị , cho dù chuyện này bình còn có hạ sự kiện, vĩnh viễn sẽ không ngừng một ngày, mà ta không có lớn như vậy khí lượng nhìn ngươi cùng Hằng Nga mắt đi mày lại, ngay cả trong lòng ta vẫn có ngươi, khả cũng không thể lại cùng ngươi cùng nhau ."

Hắn ánh mắt nhiệt liệt một chút lạnh xuống dưới, đem nàng cô tiến trong lòng, "Kỳ thật, ta vốn không nên nói cho ngươi này đó, Nhưng ta luyến tiếc ngươi, ký luyến tiếc ngươi lưu lạc ở bên ngoài, càng luyến tiếc ngươi yêu thượng người khác. Nghĩ đến, ta chung quy là ích kỷ ."

Nàng nói, "Ta không biết. . ."

Hắn khinh hôn nhẹ của nàng mặt, "Nhưng ta lại biết Tiểu Ngọc không phải ngươi nhưng , ta cũng biết ngươi là tốt cô nương, ta Dương Tiễn thua thiệt ngươi nhiều lắm, nhất định sẽ cho ngươi cái giao cho."

"Dương Tiễn. . . Chúng ta có nhiều lắm hiểu lầm, ta không biết chúng ta còn có thể hay không có thể."

Ước chừng là không có khả năng ... .

Vừa dứt lời, lạnh nguyệt cao chiếu, tiên chướng tán đi, Dương Tiễn sớm không có tung tích khả theo, Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc đứng ở tại chỗ, vừa mới phát sinh hết thảy giống nhau chính là giấc mộng thôi.

Đêm đó long cung nến đỏ cao chiếu, nguyệt thượng chi đầu, toàn bộ đại điện náo nhiệt phi phàm, nàng xem Thính Tâm đi ra, đi hoàn lễ lại sau khi trở về điện, chiêng trống vang trời bên trong nàng lại nghĩ tới ngàn năm trước Quán Giang khẩu kia trương hôn lễ, phủ kín màu đỏ, lại ánh không hồng của hắn khuôn mặt, hắn lo lắng lo lắng dung nhan, chẳng sợ hắn là động tâm , hắn là yêu chính mình , nhưng tại của hắn thế giới có rất nhiều cần phụ khởi trách nhiệm, cho dù rất nhiều thời điểm hắn thật là thân bất do kỷ .

Dương Tiễn tọa cách nàng rất xa, bên người tọa vẫn là Hằng Nga, trong điện vật dễ cháy điểm có chút nhiều, nhiễm vụ, nàng thấy không rõ của hắn mặt, chính là mơ hồ cảm thấy hắn gầy rất nhiều, cũng tiều tụy rất nhiều, trong lòng có chút không hiểu khổ sở, tưởng đến chính mình đúng là vẫn còn mềm lòng .

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: hoa đào kỳ thật thực thích ý nhị ca ...

Cô lạnh, hạ phàm đi thôi, bắt đầu ngươi oanh oanh liệt liệt khi còn sống. . .

, Chương 46:

( bốn mươi sáu ) thì ra ngươi sẽ không nói.

Thiên đình thần tiên một khi bị biếm đánh hạ thế gian, như vậy đầu thai là nam hay là nữ hoặc là chỉ xoa thiêu bao cũng chưa lựa chọn. Trừ lần đó ra nếu chính là ấn thiên luật hạ phàm lịch kiếp, chúng tiên đều khả lựa chọn một cái hảo địa phương sinh ra, đi vào luân hồi bên trong, lịch hoàn trúng mục tiêu nhất định kiếp, tiếp theo trở lại Thiên đình tiếp tục vì tiên, nên làm sao còn làm sao.

Từ Dương Tiễn khiến tư pháp thiên thần, tân thiên luật quy định hạ phàm lịch kiếp chúng thần nếu không có đặc biệt cho phép phải phong tồn trí nhớ, lại càng không tại nhân gian tùy ý sử dụng tiên pháp thay đổi mệnh số, nếu không ắt gặp lôi đình vạn cùng hôi phi yên diệt. Này kỳ thật không thể trách Dương Tiễn, muốn nói chỉ có thể nói thần tiên thần tiên thật sự rất nhàn, vừa đến thế gian liền nhịn không được khoe khoang một chút đặc dị công năng tưởng tích cực tưởng thay đổi điểm cái gì, thức thời điểm nhưng mà là thay người tính cái mệnh bích cái tà kiếm kiếm khoản thu nhập thêm, tinh thần phân liệt một chút sẽ tưởng thay đổi cá biệt hoàng đế vận mệnh, tổng cảm thấy làm bất thành Ngọc Hoàng đại đế, có thể làm cái Hán Vũ đại đế cũng là tốt, cuối cùng đem nhân gian muốn làm tứ phân ngũ liệt, thật sự thu thập không được cục diện rối rắm sẽ cái lấy chết tạ tội, trở lại Thiên đình vẫn là thần tiên, vạn năm đến làm cho Ngọc đế có chút đau đầu.

Này nói tân quy một lần làm cho chúng thần tiên cực độ bất mãn, tu đạo mấy ngàn năm tự hạ thân phận đi làm cái phàm nhân cũng liền thôi, còn không có thể muốn làm muốn làm đặc thù, thật sự rất ủy khuất chính mình . May mắn Thiên đình thần tiên nhiều, hảo hán cũng nhiều, hảo hán không ăn trước mắt mệt, mọi người chính là sau lưng nghị luận một chút, nhưng không có một cái dám thật sự vụng trộm mang trí nhớ hạ phàm lịch kiếp, quái chỉ có thể quái Dương Tiễn thủ đoạn quá lợi hại, làm người rất không nói tình cảm, hậu trường lại thật sự quá mức cứng rắn.

Nhân gian mười một nguyệt, chính trực phù tang hoa khai ngày, U Vân tại phù lâm lâu ỷ cửa sổ mà ngồi, hôm nay là hắn hạ giới ngày thứ ba, mà Thốn Tâm tại người ta đã muốn vượt qua mười cái xuân thu, nghĩ đến nên cái sơ trưởng thành tiểu cô nương , hắn bỗng nhiên rất ngạc nhiên thế gian tiểu Thốn Tâm hội là cái gì dạng .

U Vân cũng không cấp, hắn tưởng chính mình tổng có thể tìm được của nàng, một cái mười đến tuổi tiểu cô nương tổng không tới chạy đến cách nơi sinh quá xa địa phương đi, huống chi nơi này là cái giao thông cực không tiện lợi trấn nhỏ. Đương triều Thánh Thượng ngu ngốc vô năng nể trọng hoạn đảng, thiên tai mấy năm, dân chúng lầm than, thế gian tứ phương cắt cứ, tây bắc khắp nơi khởi nghĩa vũ trang. Chỉ có này trấn nhỏ thượng tự cấp tự túc, cuối mùa thu thời tiết đại phiến phù tang hoa nở đầy triền núi, trấn trên gia gia đêm không cần đóng cửa, xem như cái cực người giàu có mạch văn tức thành nhỏ, ngay cả U Vân đều cảm thấy chính mình là cái thực thật tinh mắt thượng thần.

Lúc trước lựa chọn hạ phàm giờ địa phương, Thốn Tâm toàn tâm toàn ý muốn đi kinh thành, cái kia nhiều loại hoa giống như cẩm địa phương, nhất định tràn ngập các loại diễm ngộ, hắn tựa tiếu phi tiếu nhìn nàng, tuyệt bút vung lên, vì thế nàng bị đưa vào này bình thường sơn gian thành nhỏ, sinh ra tại nhất hộ có ba cái ca ca người thường gia. Với hắn mà nói, một người có thể bình thường chính là lớn nhất hạnh phúc , huống chi nàng loại này nuông chiều từ bé tiểu cô nương, ba cái ca ca, hẳn là đủ bảo hộ hắn đi, nghĩ đến đây tửu lâu bên trong nhạt nhẽo như nước rượu cũng dẫn theo một tia ý nhị.

Như hắn sở liệu, hắn quả nhiên rất nhanh liền tìm được rồi Thốn Tâm, đến thế gian thứ sáu thiên nở đầy phù tang hoa cánh rừng nổi lên thu hỏa, hắn đi theo cứu hoả nhân cùng nhau lên núi, nhất cả đêm hắn đều ẩn thân đứng ở lương thượng, nhìn phòng ốc một chút bị đại hỏa cắn nuốt, thực bất đắc dĩ, làm một cái đi ngang qua thế gian thần tiên, hắn tuyệt không thể làm gì thay đổi nhân gian vận thế chuyện, họa phúc thiên nhất định, thiên luật chưa bao giờ là nói giỡn .

Thở dài, mắt thấy tòa nhà cuối cùng biến thành một mảnh hoang vu, không khỏi cảm khái thế gian vì sao luôn luôn nhiều như vậy không thể nề hà chuyện.

Họa là từ ở miệng mà ra, vì thế chân chính không thể nề hà chuyện đã xảy ra, một cái mười đến tuổi gầy yếu cô gái quần áo tả tơi đẩy ra cẩm y phụ nhân che chở của nàng thi thể miễn cưỡng đi ra phế tích, nhìn đến cũng là cả nhà cao thấp không một may mắn còn tồn tại, phụ mẫu của chính mình, ba cái ca ca ba cái chị dâu một đêm trong lúc đó toàn bộ chết đi, hắn vì nàng cảm thấy bi ai, nhưng hắn cũng là bất lực .

Nàng quỳ trên mặt đất nâng lên trắng bệch mặt, tại đây dạng một cái cực kỳ bi thảm trong cuộc sống, đầy trời tinh không cũng là cực không có người tính quá đáng ánh sáng ngọc, nàng sớm một giọt nước mắt đều lưu không được. Trễ gió thổi qua, mi tâm lộ ra một đóa nho nhỏ phù tang hoa ấn ký, đó là nàng hạ phàm phía trước vì phong tồn kiếp trước trí nhớ mà khắc thượng , U Vân nhắm mắt lại, này đại khái chính là nàng muốn lịch kiếp.

Nhân sinh có như vậy cái mở đầu, kết cục xem ra là có thể nghĩ .

Hắn luôn luôn tại do dự muốn hay không đi gặp nàng, khả ngay cả gặp được, nàng cũng là không biết của hắn, ngay cả bọn họ tại thế gian nhận thức , hắn cũng là cái gì đều không thể làm , hiện tại nàng chính là phàm nhân, mà hắn là thần tiên, bọn họ trong lúc đó khoảng cách là tốt rồi so với người chết cùng sống nhân trong lúc đó khoảng cách, này cũng là vì sao trăm ngàn năm qua tiên phàm luyến loại này vượt qua tuổi chủng tộc tương thân tương ái sinh sản hương khói chuyện làm cho thượng tầng Thiên đình rất khó nhận. Hắn hối hận không có nghe Thốn Tâm trong lời nói, đưa nàng đi kinh thành, nơi đó có lẽ có các loại diễm ngộ, cũng không có núi rừng đại hỏa, chính là nay nghĩ đến đã là dư thừa.

Đại hỏa suốt thiêu nửa đêm, trấn trên hương thân đều tại luống cuống tay chân chung quanh cứu hoả, hoàn toàn đem nàng quên đi ở tại góc bên trong, tiểu Thốn Tâm trơ mắt đối với nhất chỉnh sắp xếp thi thể mờ mịt giật mình thật lâu, đứng dậy hướng tới hắc đêm đi đến, rất nhanh đã bị mờ mịt hắc đêm nuốt hết, hắn tưởng phía sau có lẽ nàng hội tưởng một người im lặng một chút.

Tái kiến của nàng thời điểm, đã muốn là vài ngày sau chạng vạng, nàng đứng ở sông đào bảo vệ thành vừa, U Vân rất là lo lắng, không biết nàng là muốn nhảy xuống đi vẫn là không nên nhảy đi xuống, nếu là nàng nhảy xuống đi, kia nàng ngắn ngủi khi còn sống liền như vậy đã xong, hắn có thể mang linh hồn của nàng hồi U Minh ty, uống xong quên xuyên nước đem kiếp này quên, này nhất thế mặc dù không đủ muôn màu muôn vẻ, lại coi như là cái không sai cục, nếu nàng không khiêu, vậy chỉ có thể chờ nàng. . . Lần sau lại nhảy.

"Cô nương là muốn khiêu, vẫn là không khiêu, nếu ngươi khiêu tại hạ có thể lưu lại đi theo nhảy xuống đi cứu ngươi, ngươi nếu là không khiêu, kia tại hạ muốn đi ."

Hắn ngồi ở cao chi cấp trên, nghe thấy có nhân trắng ra thay hắn nói ra ý tưởng, rất là tán thưởng cúi đầu vừa thấy, người trẻ tuổi ngồi trên lưng ngựa, dọc theo đường mòn mà đến, nâu tóc dài chỉnh tề kế tại ngọc quan bên trong, thân tím sắc áo dài, cẩm chức ám văn, bên ngoài bộ kiện thâm nâu thân đối áo choàng, tinh xảo đẹp đẽ quý giá. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn xem sắc trời, ôn nhu nói: "Sắc trời không còn sớm , tiểu cô nương ngươi cần phải lấy ý kiến hay."

Đi được gần, tuổi trẻ công tử khuôn mặt càng phát ra rõ ràng, phong thần tuấn lãng, dài thân ngọc lập, chính là còn hơi một tia ngây ngô, quanh thân không có một tia tiên khí đã có xuất chúng thần vận, thật lâu sau, hắn mới kinh ngạc, thì ra Dương Tiễn cũng hạ phàm lịch kiếp đến đây, khó trách nghe nói hắn đã lâu cũng chưa đi Lăng Tiêu điện .

Dương Tiễn nhưng lại tại thế gian làm cái phàm nhân, này thật sự là rất. . . Bất khả tư nghị .

Tiểu Thốn Tâm chính là lắc đầu tỏ vẻ chính mình cũng không có nhảy sông dục vọng, xem của nàng biểu tình, như thế này phiên nhìn sông đào bảo vệ thành vô cùng có khả năng chính là suy nghĩ như thế nào ra khỏi thành, lại hoặc là suy nghĩ nhảy xuống đi tróc hai con cá đi lên. Tóm lại hỗn độn sợi tóc cằm chưởng đại khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn cố chấp lại quật cường, trong ánh mắt hàm chứa lệ thủy chung không có đến rơi xuống qua.

Dương Tiễn tọa ở trên ngựa, xa xa nhìn nàng, "Ngươi có đói bụng không?"

Tiểu Thốn Tâm do dự mà gật gật đầu, Dương Tiễn giục ngựa đi phía trước đi rồi hai bước bộ dạng phục tùng nhìn nàng, "Ta mang ngươi đi ăn cơm được không?"

Tiểu cô nương hiển nhiên không có trải qua cũng đủ nguy hiểm giáo dục, cũng có thể là đói không chấp nhận được nàng lại đi tưởng nguy hiểm không nguy hiểm chuyện này, từ chối một lát, lại gật gật đầu.

Dương Tiễn xuống ngựa, cười đem nàng ẩm mã, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Tiểu cô nương, nhà ngươi ở nơi nào, cơm nước xong ta đưa ngươi về nhà đi, được không?"

Tiểu Thốn Tâm cúi đầu nghĩ nghĩ, sau một lúc lâu, lại chính là bình tĩnh lắc lắc đầu, cúi đầu nhìn chính mình nắm dây cương một đôi tay, vẫn là cháy đen , Dương Tiễn thấy nàng không trả lời, quay đầu nhìn nàng, nàng mở to điểm nước sơn mắt to cũng đang còn thật sự nhìn hắn, tuy có chút khiếp đảm lại không úy kỵ, mang theo một tia đau thương.

"Ngươi không có nhà?"

Tiểu Thốn Tâm ngón tay giảo cùng một chỗ, nhíu lại mi, sắc mặt tái nhợt, mâu trung tinh quang lóe ra, cúi đầu lại điểm điểm, tản ra sợi tóc cúi tại hắn dẫn ngựa trên tay.

"Ngươi sẽ không nói?"

Nàng ngẩng đầu, gió đêm phất qua, thổi bay của nàng ngạch phát, lộ ra nhất tiểu đóa trắng noãn phù tang hoa, khắc vào nàng khéo léo tinh xảo trên mặt, làm cho nàng hơn vài phần diễm lệ, Dương Tiễn dừng lại cước bộ, nhìn nàng mi tâm hoa văn, sợ run thật lâu sau, thẳng đến nàng linh hoạt mi mặt nhăn cùng một chỗ, tại thật dài hít một tiếng, "Thì ra ngươi sẽ không nói."

Dương Tiễn nhưng lại vì Thốn Tâm riêng hạ phàm mà đến, hắn có điểm cười không ra .

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: nếu ngươi không phải tây tam, mà ta không phải Dương Tiễn, chúng ta có thể hay không yêu nhau nhất thế? Nếu một lần nữa đã tới, chúng ta cũng không thể được không xa rời nhau?

, Chương 47:

( bốn mươi bảy ) còn tuổi nhỏ, bộ dạng như vậy yêu mỵ hoặc chủ, muốn câu dẫn ai

Dương Tiễn hiển nhiên cực cụ chiếu cố tiểu cô nương thiên phú, làm liên can cùng loại Huyết Trích tử hắc y thị vệ sắp hàng chỉnh tề xuất hiện tại hắn sở ở dịch sở phụ cận khi, hắn đem tiểu Thốn Tâm toàn bộ lãm ở sau người, nói cho nàng không cần sợ hãi, những người này đều là chính là của hắn thuộc hạ, đi đầu cái kia trắng nõn tên là vô tướng.

Nàng gật đầu điểm từ chối cho ý kiến.

Ăn cơm thời điểm, hắn gắp một khối chao chưng sườn bỏ vào nàng trong bát, nhìn nàng im lặng ăn xong, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Kế tiếp có tính toán gì không sao?"

Nàng chính là lẳng lặng ăn xong chính mình sườn, đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm liếm môi, ngẩng đầu nhìn Dương Tiễn trước mặt bàn tử, hắn bán cười đem bàn trung cuối cùng một khối sườn cũng bỏ vào của nàng trong bát.

Ngày đó hắn mặc gấm hồi văn áo dài, cổ áo thượng thêu quý trọng da thảo, ánh nến xán động, trên mặt thiếu vài phần anh khí, hơn vài tia nhu hòa, nàng xem hắn một hồi lâu, cúi đầu tiếp tục cắn trong bát sườn, đại khái là mấy ngày không ăn cái gì duyên cớ, nàng nuốt có chút vất vả. Dương Tiễn theo trong bát thịnh bát canh đưa cho nàng, nàng ngừng một lát mới tiếp nhận bát đến, mím môi chậm rãi uống hoàn.

Mãi cho đến toàn bộ ăn xong, chúc quang gian minh ám thỉnh thoảng, hắn mới nhìn chằm chằm nàng nâng lên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ nói: "Gia phụ là tiên hoàng tổ thứ bảy tử, mà tại hạ là Tấn Bắc vương thừa tầm, xem như đương kim Thánh Thượng đường đệ, nếu ngươi đã muốn không có gì thân nhân , về sau liền đi theo ta đi."

Nàng buông chiếc đũa, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng ở trên bàn tìm vài cái, Dương Tiễn nhìn nửa ngày mới phân biệt đi ra, nàng viết là, ngươi hội vào kinh sao?

Dương Tiễn nghĩ nghĩ, gật đầu nói: "Đại khái hội đi, ngươi tưởng vào kinh?"

Nàng trầm tư một lát, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn thượng ký không có đứa nhỏ nên có thiên chân, cũng không có người trưởng thành nên có ngưng trọng, một lát, cũng chỉ là bình tĩnh gật gật đầu, sau đại khái lại nghĩ tới cái gì đến đi theo lại lắc lắc đầu, Dương Tiễn khóe mắt hơn một tầng ý cười, "Vậy ngươi là nguyện ý, vẫn là không muốn?"

Nàng cuối cùng vẫn là điểm đầu, lại hoàn toàn không có cùng hắn tiến thêm một bước trao đổi dục vọng, Dương Tiễn biểu tình thoáng có chút đau lòng, nhịn không được xoa xoa đầu nàng, thấp giọng nói: "Ngươi tên là gì?"

Nàng cũng không có trả lời, có lẽ là không nghĩ nhắc tới, lại có lẽ là viết không đến kia vài, hắn thật sự không thể nào truy cứu khởi, nàng mở to đại mà sáng ngời ánh mắt nhìn hắn, Dương Tiễn khóe miệng hơi hơi câu ra cái tươi cười, theo bên hông lấy ra một khối trắng noãn khăn tay, thay nàng lau khô tịnh khóe miệng, tiếp theo là tay nàng, non mịn ngón tay chỉ có hắn trong lòng bàn tay một nửa đại.

Nàng chính là bình tĩnh nhìn chính mình một đôi tay dần dần trở nên sạch sẽ, biểu tình dẫn theo vài phần buồn ngủ.

"Ta đây cho ngươi thủ cái tên được không?"

Nàng như trước không nói một lời không có biểu tình, Dương Tiễn nói tiếp: "Về sau ta gọi ngươi Thốn Tâm, mà ngươi liền đi theo ta."

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng lơ đãng gật đầu, ánh mắt mê mang, hoàn toàn không biết tên này ý nghĩa cái gì. Ngoài cửa sổ bóng đêm tiệm thâm, hắn lao khởi nàng bỏ vào đệm giường trung, nàng tựa hồ có chút sợ hãi, chặt chẽ toản vạt áo, mờ mịt thất thố ánh mắt trong phút chốc thanh minh đứng lên.

Dương Tiễn nở nụ cười, "Đừng sợ, ta ngủ ở cách vách phòng, có chuyện gì, ngươi kêu ta."

Cách một lát, nàng xác định hắn không có gì đặc biệt luyến / đồng khẩu vị sau mới trầm tĩnh lại, lui tiến thật dày chăn trung, một đôi trong suốt ánh mắt liễm quang thủy chung đi theo hắn, hắn xoay người tưởng cách thuê phòng, tiểu Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên giữ chặt của hắn ống tay áo, hắn khó hiểu nhìn nàng, nàng tại hắn trong lòng bàn tay thượng nhẹ nhàng viết vài, không cần tắt đèn.

Hắn để lại nhất trản ánh nến, đóng cửa lại ly khai, đại khái là mấy đêm không có hảo hảo ngủ qua, nàng rất nhanh liền chìm vào mộng đẹp, chính là đến nửa đêm, nàng bắt đầu bốc lên, hô hấp dồn dập, tựa như vây ở võng trung ngư, nho nhỏ thân thể tại chăn phủ gấm trung bốc lên, đưa tay đánh nát bên cạnh bàn trà trản, nhất mảnh nhỏ, nàng vẫn như cũ không có thể tỉnh lại.

"Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm, ngươi tỉnh tỉnh?"

Nàng bị Dương Tiễn lung lay thật lâu mới tỉnh lại, mở to hai mắt nhìn hắn, lông mi vi đẩu, đẹp mặt trong ánh mắt tràn ngập cừu hận, thật lâu sau, bộ dáng của hắn mới ảnh ngược tại của nàng mâu trung.

Nàng bỗng nhiên tràn ngập hoảng sợ nhìn xa lạ chung quanh, chờ hô hấp bình tĩnh trở lại mới ý thức được hắn sớm ngồi ở chính mình trước mặt, bán làm tóc dài làm ướt trên vai trân quý da thảo, vẻ mặt anh khí sắc bén, nhìn qua chút không có ngủ ý, thay nàng lau khô nước mắt, khả hắn nhìn qua cũng không phải một cái thói quen đối người khác ôn nhu nhân.

Canh ba cổ vang, hắn thế nhưng còn chưa ngủ, nàng miễn cưỡng tại hắn trong lòng bàn tay thượng viết vài, đại khái là muốn nói cho hắn, nàng không phải cố ý . Hắn ngay cả xem cũng chưa xem, an ủi ôm lấy nàng, hắn nghe thấy chính mình thanh âm, "Thốn Tâm, không phải sợ, ta rốt cục tìm được ngươi ."

Nàng tại hắn trong lòng im lặng khóc lên, khoảng cách kia tràng đại hỏa đã muốn sáu ngày , đây là nàng nhất thứ khóc như vậy còn thật sự, Dương Tiễn chính là an ủi vuốt đầu nàng, đem nàng ôm vào trong lòng, thanh âm mềm nhẹ đến cực hạn, trong lúc nhất thời không biết là muốn an ủi nàng, vẫn là an ủi chính mình.

Hắn nói rất đúng như là, hôm nay qua đi, hết thảy đều đã tốt.

Kia tràng đại hỏa khởi kỳ quái, nàng không truy cứu, hắn cũng không nhắc lại. Tháng chạp mở đầu tuyết mịn bay tán loạn, U Vân chấp nhất màu đen du ô nhìn Dương Tiễn đem nàng mang xuất quan ngoại đi vào đại mạc, một đường phong cảnh tiệm lãnh, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại một mảnh màu trắng, xuyên qua hiểm sơn trùng điệp, tới tấn sơn bên trong, một tòa to lớn nhà cửa dọc theo một trăm lẻ tám bậc thang sôi nổi dựng lên, hai bên là vọng không đến vừa phong lâm, phân dương đại tuyết phô tại bậc thang phía trên, xa xa nhìn lại mấy trăm mái hiên cao thấp sai tầng, hồng chơi sai, nàng mỏi mệt trên mặt lộ ra kinh ngạc biểu tình.

Xuống xe ngựa, hắn đi ở nàng phía trước, phía sau cùng là mấy trăm vương phủ thị vệ, một cái thanh thúy xa xa thanh âm vang lên, Thốn Tâm hướng Dương Tiễn phía sau không tự giác co rụt lại, lại vẫn lại có điểm tò mò, một cái cực xinh đẹp tiểu cô nương, mặc quần áo hồng trang, ước chừng mười hai mười ba tuổi bộ dáng, tự cao trạch bên trong, bay nhanh chạy tới, mái tóc dương tại không trung.

"Nhị ca. . . Ngươi rốt cục đã trở lại."

Dương Tiễn đứng ở môn hạ, phía sau thị vệ nhất tề quỳ xuống, "Nô tài tham kiến quận chúa."

Thốn Tâm rối rắm một lát, cũng không hiểu được chính mình muốn hay không cũng đi theo quỳ xuống khi, Dương Tiễn cũng đã nhíu mày nói: "Ngươi nha đầu kia, càng ngày càng không cái quận chúa bộ dáng ."

Tiểu quận chúa tại Dương Tiễn trước mặt đứng định, bỗng nhiên biến sắc, chỉ vào Thốn Tâm, giận dỗi nói: "Nàng là ai, chẳng lẽ là nhị ca cho ta tìm trở về tiểu nha hoàn, kia nàng vì sao nhìn thấy bản quận chúa có thể không quỳ?"

Thốn Tâm đứng ở Dương Tiễn phía sau, so với tiểu quận chúa ải nữa cái đầu, nâng lên mặt nhìn nàng, súc khởi tinh xảo mi, rõ ràng mang theo vài phần khinh thường của nàng cảm giác, khả lại nhìn không ra gì vô lễ kính.

Tiểu quận chúa trong tay trường tiên vung, hướng tới Thốn Tâm trên trán phù tang hoa ấn liền bay đi qua, "Còn tuổi nhỏ, bộ dạng như thế yêu mỵ hoặc chủ, muốn câu dẫn ai?"

Dương Tiễn trong tay áo trường kiếm chợt lóe, tiểu quận chúa trong tay trường tiên chưa đến Thốn Tâm trước mắt, liền đã đứt làm hai đoạn, tiểu quận chúa công phu thượng không đến vị ở sau ngả vài bước, Thốn Tâm chính là đứng ở phong hạ, bình tĩnh nhìn tiểu quận chúa.

Dương Tiễn đạm mạc nói: "Nàng là nhị ca tìm đến ở lại chính mình trong phòng ."

Tiểu quận chúa mặt cười đỏ lên, "Nhị ca, ngươi thế nhưng vì cái tiện nha đầu đánh ta, ngươi còn có phải hay không ta thân ca ca ."

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu nhìn tiểu quận chúa, lạnh lùng nói: "Ta nếu không phải ngươi thân ca ca, ngươi có thể ở trước mặt ta bãi như vậy cái tính tình, ngươi nhưng thật ra nhìn xem tương lai người nào nam nhân chịu được ngươi."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: trong tương lai rất dài một đoạn thời gian (30 chương ) trung mỗ tam chỉ biết bị vây hạ phàm giai đoạn, Thốn Tâm là không mang theo trí nhớ không mang theo tiên pháp hạ phàm , mà Dương Tiễn là dẫn theo trí nhớ không mang tiên pháp hạ phàm , mà U Vân phải đi rình coi . . . . Cho nên mỗ ta nhân vật tính cách hội thoáng có điều thay đổi, nhưng tổng thể 8 biến, nhưng mà tóm lại chính là các loại JQ, thế gian kết cục như thế nào, mọi người có thể dũng dược lên tiếng, sao sao các ngươi ~~~

, Chương 48:

( bốn mươi tám )

Dương Tiễn ở Tấn Bắc vương phủ Kỳ Dương viện, viện sau có nhất uông sống tuyền, này tại cực thiếu nước Mạc Bắc là thực hi hữu , toàn bộ vương phủ cũng liền này trong viện có như vậy nhất ao nước chảy, năm đó lão Vương gia cũng là nhìn trúng này đàm nước ao, mới đưa vương phủ cái lúc này . Sân xây dựng ngắn gọn thông thấu, thiếu phú quý người ta xa hoa khí, hơn vài phần bắc hàn nơi rộng rãi. Chính là tòa nhà lớn, khó tránh khỏi sẽ có ngư long hỗn tạp, vì lưu nhất phương im lặng, mấy năm trước Dương Tiễn phái thị vệ canh giữ ở Kỳ Dương viện ngoại, nếu không có của hắn lệnh bài bất luận kẻ nào không thể đi vào viện.

Tiểu Thốn Tâm mới đến liền ở tiến Kỳ Dương nội viện, từ đó chỉ cần Vương gia tại trong phủ nhất định như hình với bóng, trong phủ cao thấp không phải chê thật nhiều, nhất phong hành một cái bản cũ nói đúng là nhị gia đi quan nội cấp chính mình tìm cái con dâu nuôi từ bé. Nhiều năm cũng không truyền chuyện xấu gia chủ bỗng nhiên trong lúc đó có chuyện xấu, nhưng lại làm cho toàn quý phủ hạ gã sai vặt nha hoàn trong lúc nhất thời cao hứng không biết làm thế nào mới tốt, nhất thời lời đồn bay đầy trời. Rất nhanh Mạc Bắc liền thịnh hành một câu, vương phủ thâm, thâm vương phủ, vương phủ thật sâu tình ý thực.

Đại mạc mùa đông mặc dù lãnh, nhưng cũng xa xa cực không hơn U Minh ty, U Vân thực thích Dương Tiễn ở này sân, linh động lịch sự tao nhã. Ngẫm lại chính mình đồng Dương Tiễn cạp váy quan hệ mặc dù không tính gần, nhưng rất nhiều thời điểm đều nhịn không được cảm thấy chính mình cùng này bà con xa biểu thúc rất nhiều địa phương có tương tự yêu thích.

Đêm dài, Dương Tiễn thư phòng trung sáng nhất trản ánh nến, đọc xong trong tay hồ sơ, cầm lấy trà trản, sau một lúc lâu, trên mặt hiện lên mỉm cười, "Thốn Tâm, đem ấm trà lấy tiến vào."

Thư phòng di môn đẩy ra, tiểu Thốn Tâm nhất sửa sơn gian trấn nhỏ kia thân giả dạng, thay trong phủ thống nhất xanh nhạt quần áo trắng, váy cư đè nặng chân mặt, bởi vì thượng tại để tang, tấn gian hiệt đóa phí phạm, vài bước đi đến Dương Tiễn bàn học phía trước, xả nước, toàn bộ quá trình hoàn toàn không có biểu tình, thật sự rất khó nhìn ra nàng đối Dương Tiễn là vừa lòng vẫn là không hài lòng.

Dương Tiễn quét nàng liếc mắt một cái, trắng trong thuần khiết mặt trắng nõn sáng, thật dài lông mi ảnh ngược tại mí mắt thượng, còn tuổi nhỏ còn có vài phần mỹ nhân bộ dáng, đầu ngón tay ở trên bàn phiên vài cái, tìm ra bản nhạc phổ, thản nhiên nói: "Trong phủ không dưỡng người rảnh rỗi, ngày mai ngươi phải đi trong phủ nhạc sĩ nơi đó học đàn cổ, bán nguyệt sau này nhạc phổ thượng mỗi thủ đô muốn thành thạo, nhị gia xem văn quyển thời điểm, thích nghe đàn cổ."

Tiểu Thốn Tâm cúi mâu buông bạch ngọc ấm trà, non mịn đầu ngón tay lộ ra ống tay áo, nhẹ nhàng tiếp nhận nhạc phổ. Dương Tiễn cúi đầu cầm lấy tiếp theo bản hồ sơ, nàng quay đầu ra khỏi phòng, Dương Tiễn theo thư cuốn sau lộ ra đôi, vụng trộm nhìn nàng tiêm gầy bóng dáng.

U Vân cảm thấy loại sự tình này nếu phát sinh tại Vô Hoan loại này bán cầm thú trên người, hắn nhất định hội cảm thấy thực hàn nhân tiện gia dĩ khinh bỉ, mà làm Dương Tiễn như vậy một cái vì cao quyền nặng không gần hương khói người bỗng nhiên có một ngày làm ra nhất kiện ra ngoài mọi người ngoài ý liệu đáng yêu việc, U Vân tỏ vẻ này nhân lập tức trở nên thực manh.

Dương Tiễn tại thế gian này một năm chưa kịp nhược quán, chỉ vì cha mẹ mất sớm, tuổi còn trẻ liền manh phiên vương chức, nếu đại phủ trung chỉ còn một cái muội muội. Ngày thường bên trong Tấn Bắc trong thành mọi chuyện đều chờ hắn đi xử lý, vì thế một tháng cũng liền tiểu nửa tháng ở trong phủ qua đêm.

Chờ hắn tiếp theo tại thư phòng trung lật xem hồ sơ khi, ngoài phòng quả nhiên liền vang lên đàn cổ thanh, âm luật thượng có chút non nớt, cũng đã thập phần thục niệp. Hắn bỗng nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, cúi đầu mồm to ẩm hoàn chén trung còn thừa trà, để ý để ý cảm xúc, nói: "Thốn Tâm, châm trà."

Vì thế tiểu Thốn Tâm lại đứng ở trước mặt hắn, vẫn như cũ là trong phủ nha hoàn nhóm thường mặc xanh nhạt tố váy, nâng lên ấm trà khi, lộ ra ngắn ngủn nhất tiệt đầu ngón tay, nguyên bản non mịn ngón tay họa xuất nói nói vết máu, chính là trên mặt vẫn như cũ không có chút biểu tình.

Hắn đem ánh mắt tụ xoay tay lại trung hồ sơ, nhẹ nhàng khen ngợi một câu, "Đạn không sai. . ." . Tiểu Thốn Tâm tuyết trắng trên mặt tựa hồ hơn một chút tươi cười, nhưng nhìn kỹ lại giống như không có.

Chính là tối nay nàng không có lập tức xoay người rời đi, mà là đứng ở tại chỗ, tựa hồ tại do dự mà cái gì, Dương Tiễn cũng không thúc giục nàng, nằm ở rộng thùng thình ghế thái sư, ung dung nhìn nàng.

Nàng thủy chung cúi đầu nhìn chính mình mũi chân, thật lâu sau mới chỉ chỉ ngoài cửa kia đem đàn cổ, hắn rất nhanh liền hiểu được của nàng ý tứ, đứng lên tại ốc giác hoặc lô trung bỏ thêm mấy khối than, phòng càng phát ra ấm áp . Hắn không nói lời nào, nàng cũng không cấp, hai người liền luôn luôn tại trong phòng đứng.

"Ngươi muốn cho ta đạn cho ngươi nghe?" Hắn chung quy không có nhịn xuống.

Nàng bộ dạng phục tùng gật đầu, Dương Tiễn cười nói: "Mới không có tới vài ngày, liền dám kém ngươi nhị gia làm việc, xem ra là đem ngươi dưỡng ở trong sân cấp làm hư ."

Nói nghe đi lên có chút trách cứ, ngữ khí cũng rất ôn nhu, rất khó tưởng tượng đây là theo Dương Tiễn trong lời nói nói ra trong lời nói, nàng mi gian dẫn theo mỉm cười.

Dương Tiễn buông giáp than cái kìm, đi ra thư phòng, bên ngoài là cái hợp với tiếp khách sương phòng, hai cái phòng ở trong lúc đó chỉ cách nhất phiến di môn, góc trung làm ra vẻ một phen đàn cổ, Trầm Hương mộc tán thản nhiên hương thơm, Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng tìm vài cái, thản nhiên âm luật thấm lòng người phế.

Nàng vội vàng việc việc mở ra kia bản nhạc phổ, tìm ra trong đó một tờ, đưa cho hắn, Dương Tiễn vừa thấy, Giang Nam sơn nước khúc, hắn do dự một lát, hiển nhiên này thủ khúc hắn cũng không phải rất quen thuộc, lại vẫn là y bàn bạc đạn lên, bắt đầu có chút mới lạ, nhưng cực nhanh liền dung nhập tình cảnh bên trong, làn điệu du dương, Giang Nam phong cảnh mấy độ xuất hiện tại trước mắt.

Khúc đạn vô cùng tốt, càng khó đáng quý là thế nhưng còn có bạn nhảy, Dương Tiễn rốt cục biết vì sao tiểu Thốn Tâm nhất định phải đạn này thủ khúc , nhưng mà vài ngày công phu, vừa muốn tập cầm, nghĩ đến nàng chỉ có thời gian học được này một khúc, vũ bước còn thực trúc trắc, vươn xa không hơn trong phủ ca cơ, đã có đầu hạ hoa sen nở rộ khi trong suốt, trong lúc nhất thời Dương Tiễn nhìn xem có chút thất thần, nhưng rất nhanh đã nghĩ đề bạt loại này ánh mắt xem một cái mười đến tuổi tiểu cô nương thật là là kiện thực đăng không hơn nơi thanh nhã việc, vô luận ánh mắt sau lưng có như thế nào tiền căn hậu quả.

Tiếng đàn im bặt mà chỉ, nàng khó hiểu, hơi hơi nhăn lại mi nhìn Dương Tiễn, hắn mím môi, thản nhiên hỏi: "Là nhạc sĩ cho ngươi học được cấp nhị gia xem ?"

Nàng nghĩ đến hắn tức giận, bộ dạng phục tùng lắc đầu, chỉa chỉa chính mình, nhìn qua cả người đều có chút phát run. Dương Tiễn hoãn cảm xúc, nhẹ giọng nói: "Ngươi khiêu tốt lắm, nhưng về sau trừ phi ngươi nguyện ý, không cần khiêu cấp bất luận kẻ nào xem, lại càng không tất lấy lòng bất luận kẻ nào." Hắn nhẹ nhàng lại phủ một phen đàn cổ, lượn lờ na na, có hoa khai thanh âm.

Đảo mắt tới gần đông chí, Kỳ Dương viện ao mặt kết một tầng thật dày băng, sau giữa trưa tiểu Thốn Tâm một mình đứng ở xanh lục ba đàm vừa thưởng tuyết trong đình, đình lâm nước mà kiến, ngày mùa hè có thể thừa lương, vào đông có thể thưởng tuyết, lương thượng lối viết thảo rồng bay phượng múa, thật là phong nhã. Tinh tế tuyết dọc theo mái hiên chậm rãi hạ xuống, Vương gia rời nhà phía trước từng nói qua, đông chí phía trước nhất định hội trở về, kia hẳn là chính là này hai ngày .

"Tiểu câm điếc, ngươi lại ở trong này nghĩ câu dẫn nhị ca ."

Tiểu Thốn Tâm nhìn tiểu quận chúa hơi hơi có chút giật mình, nàng mặc đỏ bừng vân vai làm nổi bật mắt ngọc mày ngài tuyết sắc bên trong thật là chói mắt, Dương Tiễn từng lập gia quy, Kỳ Dương điện nếu không có của hắn lệnh bài bất luận kẻ nào không được tiến vào, bao gồm tiểu quận chúa, nàng là như thế nào vào.

Tuy rằng không biết nàng là vào bằng cách nào, nhưng nàng nhất định là có bị mà đến .

Nhìn Thốn Tâm im lặng bộ dáng, tiểu quận chúa lại không có tới từ càng phát ra tức giận , xinh đẹp hai má cảm thấy trở nên trắng. Trong lúc nhất thời tinh xảo roi liên tiếp không ngừng từ trên trời giáng xuống, dừng ở của nàng trên mặt, trên vai, trên lưng, không lâu áo bông phá vỡ một đạo lỗ hổng, tuyết trắng sợi bông bị quật tán tại trong gió, nàng ký không khóc khóc, cũng không có cầu xin tha thứ, chính là đau trừu nhanh song chưởng cuộn mình cùng một chỗ, nghe gắn bó gian dần dần đặc hơn mở ra mùi máu tươi. Tại tiểu quận chúa roi da hạ, tiểu Thốn Tâm đơn bạc thân thể có vẻ đặc biệt yếu ớt, đẩu tùy thời đều đã tán cái bình thường.

Rất xa, U Vân chính là tưởng lần này đại khái đến nên tiếp nàng hồi U Minh ty lúc, chuyện xưa có như vậy một cái mở đầu, tự nhiên là không có cái gì hảo kết cục , có thể như thế chấm dứt thật sự không tính quá kém.

Đứng ở tiểu quận chúa bên người bên người thị nữ nhìn nàng toàn thân là huyết đáng thương bộ dáng bắt đầu khuyên tiểu quận chúa, giáo huấn qua là có thể , nếu thực tại Kỳ Dương trong viện làm tai nạn chết người, sợ là nhị gia hội tức giận .

"Nhị ca theo ta một cái muội muội, xưa nay hiểu rõ nhất ta, chẳng lẽ còn sẽ vì cái phía nam đến tiện tì giết ta bất thành, quận chúa ta nhất không quen nhìn chính là loại này trong phủ hạ lưu nha đầu câu dẫn nhị ca , đem nàng ném ao, chờ nhị ca trở về, đã nói chính nàng không cẩn thận ngã đi xuống chết đuối ."

Bên người nha hoàn mặt một trận trắng thuần, "Quận chúa nói là, tả hữu nhưng mà là cái đê tiện nha hoàn, quận chúa làm gì đồng nàng so đo."

Tiểu Thốn Tâm phủ trên mặt đất, mỏng manh một tầng sợi bông theo quất roi bốn phía phi vũ, nàng được cái khoảng cách miễn cưỡng ngẩng đầu quét mắt tiểu quận chúa, tiểu quận chúa bị nàng đáy mắt lộ ra cừu hận kinh ngạc kinh, trong tay roi da không khỏi ngừng một lát. Tiểu Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên dùng đem hết toàn lực phốc đi lên hung hăng cắn tay nàng lưng, rất khó tưởng tượng một cái tiểu cô nương có thể cắn như vậy dùng sức, tiểu quận chúa mu bàn tay thượng thịt cơ hồ cũng bị cắn xuống dưới, bên người thị nữ tựa hồ cũng dọa đến, trong lúc nhất thời không hiểu được nên như thế nào kéo mới tốt, hai người nhưng lại trơ mắt xoay đánh cùng một chỗ, tiểu quận chúa hoàn toàn không có bình thường tinh xảo bộ dáng, giãy dụa suy nghĩ muốn đẩy khai Thốn Tâm.

Cuối cùng là thị nữ một thân thét chói tai, cả người là thương tiểu Thốn Tâm ôm tiểu quận chúa, hai người song song lọt vào trong ao, chỉ nhìn thấy thật dày băng tầng vỡ ra, bắn tung tóe khởi nhất lạnh như băng bọt nước.

, Chương 49:

( bốn mươi chín )

Ba ngày ba đêm, toàn bộ Kỳ Dương trong viện ngoại đèn đuốc sáng trưng, mãi cho đến tuyết ngừng ngày đó, thần hi sơ hiện nàng nóng bỏng ngạch mới có một tia cảm giác mát. Trong viện cao thấp giai thật dài thở phào nhẹ nhõm, không hiểu được là vì tiểu Thốn Tâm mệnh bảo vệ, còn là vì chính mình mệnh bảo vệ. Nhị gia từ hồi phủ thấy nàng hấp hối bộ dáng sau, liền vẫn không ăn không uống không miên không ngớt ngồi ở thư phòng, bởi vậy có thể suy đoán này tiểu cô nương nếu là có cái cái gì bất trắc, kia chính mình nửa đời sau đại khái cũng không thể ăn không thể uống không thể ngủ thấy .

Hai cái hài tử bị vội vàng tới rồi hộ vệ cứu lên bờ khi chẳng qua là nhiễm phong hàn, tiểu quận chúa uống xong đại phu khai hai thiếp gừng trà sau sẽ không có trở ngại, mà tiểu Thốn Tâm lại nhân tiên thương cảm nhiễm chứng viêm dẫn phát rồi nhiệt độ cao, tại giường thượng bốc lên ba cái ban đêm, tại đây dạng một cái thiếu y thiếu dược niên kỉ đại, bởi vì chứng viêm mà chết tuyệt không tại số ít. U Vân thực kinh ngạc nàng có thể chống đỡ xuống dưới, hắn thực muốn biết nàng vì sao muốn chống đỡ xuống dưới.

Vì thế tại nàng đem tỉnh chưa tỉnh thời điểm, U Vân quần áo hắc y vào khỏi mộng đến, đứng ở của nàng bên giường, còn thật sự nhìn nàng, tế hắc tóc dài phô tại tuyết trắng trên gối, lộ ra một đóa trắng noãn phù tang hoa. Hắn nói, tại đây dạng một cái loạn thế giống nàng như vậy một cái không chỗ nào dựa vào cô gái cho dù tại vương phủ cũng nhất định qua không được cái gì ngày lành, không bằng sớm trọng nhập luân hồi, có lẽ có thể có cái không đồng dạng như vậy triều đại.

Nàng mở hầm đỏ bừng đôi, nhìn hắn, nói không ra lời, đành phải giãy dụa đối hắn lắc đầu, hắn tưởng nàng ước chừng là đem chính mình cho rằng dân gian truyền thuyết Câu Hồn sứ giả. Thì ra nàng là thật không muốn chết, tối thiểu bây giờ còn không muốn chết. Tiểu cô nương tuổi thượng tiểu, chính là trong ánh mắt cố chấp quật cường lại cùng U Minh ty bên trong Thốn Tâm có thất phân tương tự.

U Vân lạnh bạc môi miễn cưỡng dắt ra mỉm cười, hắn tưởng trên đời này có rất nhiều trúng mục tiêu chấp niệm, này đại khái chính là một trong số đó.

Tỉnh lại khi, toàn bộ Kỳ Dương viện vui mừng khôn xiết, mọi người đều thấy được tiếp tục sống sót ánh rạng đông, ngày đem toàn bộ sân chiếu một mảnh trắng xoá, chính là Dương Tiễn đã không ở Kỳ Dương trong viện. Mạc Bắc Thái đại, tổng là có thêm nhiều lắm chuyện chờ hắn đi làm, vì thế hắn lại chống ba ngày tam đêm không miên không ngớt thân thể giục ngựa ra vương phủ. Qua mấy ngày Thốn Tâm mới phát hiện toàn bộ Kỳ Dương viện hộ vệ nhưng lại đều bị thay đổi một vòng, chính là tiểu quận chúa vẫn như cũ vẫn là tiểu quận chúa, bị phạt tại từ đường quỳ nửa ngày sau, nàng vẫn như cũ cầm của nàng màu đỏ roi da tại vương phủ địa phương khác diễu võ dương oai .

U Vân không biết Thốn Tâm có hay không thất vọng, đan theo của nàng biểu tình thượng thật sự nhìn không ra đến.

Kế tiếp nửa tháng, vương phủ cao thấp đều đem hữu hạn tinh lực đầu nhập đến vô hạn nghiền ngẫm gia chủ là như thế nào đối đãi Thốn Tâm chuyện này thượng , mọi người đối với chuyện này thảo luận phát huy ra hiếm có nhiệt tình, nếu nói nhị gia không sủng ái Thốn Tâm, kia nàng rơi xuống nước hắn làm sao có thể lo lắng thành cái kia bộ dáng, khả nếu nói nhị gia yêu Thốn Tâm, tựa hồ cũng không thể nào nói nổi, nàng vừa mới vừa tỉnh lại, nàng lại không thấy liếc mắt một cái liền ra phủ mà đi, cuối cùng mọi người cùng chỉ có thể tỏ vẻ nhị gia thật sự là cái tâm tư rất khó nghiền ngẫm nhân.

Làm Dương Tiễn lại trở lại vương phủ thời điểm, nhìn qua mỏi mệt không ít, chờ đợi phê chỉ thị hồ sơ càng có phải hay không phủ kín toàn bộ án thư, hắn thay mặc lục sắc áo đơn, phủ thêm điêu nhung áo choàng, nhắc tới bút tại hồ sơ thượng rơi xuống đi tiểu Khải. Thốn Tâm một bên hầu hạ chậm rãi đem trà châm thượng, sắc mặt bình tĩnh, rất khó nhìn ra đã nhiều ngày tử không thấy, nàng là muốn niệm qua hắn, vẫn là không nghĩ niệm qua hắn.

Nàng vừa định đẩy ra di môn đi ra phòng ngoại, chợt nghe thấy hắn cực khinh nói: "Thốn Tâm, trở về, ở tại chỗ này bồi bồi nhị gia."

Thốn Tâm mục vô biểu tình biểu tình rốt cục trở nên có chút phức tạp, nhìn qua ước chừng là có chút tức giận lại có chút vui mừng, tóm lại chính là rất khó giải thích, trở lại Dương Tiễn án vừa, hắn lại từ đó lại chưa nói qua một chữ, chính là đem một quyển một quyển hồ sơ phê hoàn, chỉnh tề điệp hảo phân loại đặt ở một bên, ngày mai tự sẽ có người đến thu, chờ phê đến thứ bảy bản thời điểm, Thốn Tâm dĩ nhiên phủ tại bàn giác đã ngủ, thật dài toái phát tán hạ che khuất của nàng bán khuôn mặt giáp, lộ ra đứa nhỏ tính trẻ con.

Hắn thiên kia trương anh tuấn mặt, ánh mắt tự hồ sơ thượng dời, lẳng lặng nhìn nàng, giống nhau như vậy là có thể vọng tiến lòng của nàng bên trong, vọng tiến của nàng kiếp trước bên trong, hắn không có nhịn xuống đưa tay nhẹ nhàng thay nàng đem sợi tóc kéo đến nhĩ sau, nàng còn nhỏ như vậy, cả người đều có thể quyền tiến án hạ. Của hắn lông mi hơi hơi run lên, theo của hắn ánh mắt vừa vặn là nàng lĩnh gian lộ ra nhất đường nhỏ quất roi lưu lại hồng ấn, hiển nhiên đã muốn phai nhạt không ít, lại vẫn là nhìn thấy ghê người. Không có tới từ nhẹ nhàng xúc xúc của nàng kia nói thương, lại dẫn tới nàng cả người căng thẳng, mê mang mở to mắt, nhìn hắn.

Hắn nguyên vốn có chút thất thố biểu tình lập tức tiêu thất, đổi lấy là ngày thường bên trong im lặng bộ dáng, hắn nói, "Về sau nhìn thấy tiểu quận chúa trốn xa một ít, nàng tính tình không tốt. Ninh nhi từ nhỏ không có cha mẹ huynh trưởng khó tránh khỏi hội đối ta này nhị ca nhiều chút ỷ lại, ta cũng khó miễn hội đau nàng một ít, đừng để ở trong lòng." Nói đến một nửa, hắn bật cười một tiếng, "Thiếu chút nữa đã quên ngươi cũng bất quá là cái đứa nhỏ, đều không hiểu được nói như vậy ngươi có thể hay không nghe hiểu."

Tiểu Thốn Tâm mím môi, giương mắt nhìn hắn, tựa hồ đã hiểu lại tựa hồ không hiểu lắm, hắn nhìn chằm chằm của nàng biểu tình nhìn hồi lâu, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới cái gì quen thuộc chuyện đến, nở nụ cười. Sau một lúc lâu, theo trong lòng lấy ra cái cực tinh điêu tế mài bạch ngọc tiểu long trí ở trên bàn, cũng liền ngón cái cái kia lớn nhỏ, lại điêu rất sống động. Nàng nguyên bản còn không rất trong sáng biểu tình lập tức trong sáng lên, bay nhanh đem bạch ngọc tiểu long hai tay nâng tiến trong lòng, không có nhịn xuống lộ ra cái tươi cười, nguyên bản mắt buồn ngủ mông lung ánh mắt trong phút chốc hơn tất cả sáng rọi, giống như được đến là cái như thế nào hi thế trân bảo.

"Nhưng mà là bình thường cẩm thạch điêu . . ." Hắn đem ánh mắt dời, khinh ho nhẹ hai tiếng, "Tương lai cho ngươi cái rất tốt ."

Tương lai, nhiều tốt đẹp hai chữ, biểu thị một cái vô tận khả năng tính.

Tiểu Thốn Tâm nàng xoay người, không nhìn hắn, khóe môi mân thành một cái tuyến, hắn cười khẽ, "Nhớ rõ tàng tàng hảo, đừng làm cho Ninh nhi thấy , lại đem ngươi trừu thượng một chút, ném ao, tháng chạp bên trong không duyên cớ đã đánh mất mạng nhỏ, ta khả không đau lòng ngươi."

Nàng đem tiểu long tàng tiến vạt áo, quay đầu lại, lấy qua hé ra không viết qua tự giấy, lại theo trong tay hắn đoạt bút, trám thượng mặc, viết nói, là ta đem nàng ném vào ao , ai làm cho nàng khi dễ ta, nhị gia cũng không cho đau lòng nàng.

Hắn ánh mắt như mực, thản nhiên nói: "Vẫn là cái kia ăn không được mệt tính tình."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: vẫn như cũ là không có gì nội dung . . . . _ hoa đào nhưng thật ra thực thích loại này tiểu hỗ động ~~~

, Chương 50:

( năm mươi ) thật sự thật sự là quá mức hương diễm

Năm mạt, U Vân có việc trở về thứ U Minh ty, chờ lại đến Tấn Bắc thành thế gian đã là ba năm sau, lúc ấy thiên hạ chính lưu hành nhất thủ vè.

Thế đạo như vậy loạn

Ta nên làm cái gì bây giờ

Ngẩng đầu hỏi thương thiên

Không nói gì không giai thán

Này thủ thi ước chừng liền đại biểu sảng khoái hiện tại thế gian hỗn loạn tình huống, mà Thiên đình thiếu Dương Tiễn sau chút không có gì động tác. Thú tiểu thiếp làm theo thú tiểu thiếp, đại biểu nhân vật Ngọc đế. Muốn làm đảng tranh tiếp tục đảng tranh, đại biểu nhân vật vương mẫu. Sống phóng túng làm nhiên nghĩa vô phản cố kiên trì sống phóng túng, đại biểu nhân vật liên can chúng thần.

Làm cho người ta cực kỳ không nói gì. . .

Trở lại thế gian, đúng phùng vương phủ thu thú, tại nay như vậy một cái điêu linh thế đạo, toàn bộ tây bắc cũng liền Tấn Bắc vương phủ còn có thể giữ lại như thế cao nhã hoạt động, năm nay săn bắn địa phương định tại Tấn Bắc ngoài thành ba mươi bên trong săn trang, mấy ngàn hecta dã cánh rừng, một đêm trong lúc đó vây đầy vương phủ hộ vệ.

Kỳ thật nay thế đạo như vậy hỗn loạn, loại này ký xa xỉ lại nguy hiểm hoạt động vốn nên hủy bỏ , nhưng nhị gia kiên trì, dưới tự nhiên cũng sẽ không có nhân phản đối, vì thế 10 tháng sơ mười, đại đội nhân mã tự vương phủ xuất phát, chậm rãi đóng quân vào săn trang.

Săn bắn vài ngày, bãi săn bên trong ban ngày chấp cung săn bắn, ban đêm uống rượu sênh ca, rất là náo nhiệt, chẳng qua mỗi ngày đều phải sáng sớm, vì thế Thốn Tâm biểu tình mỗi thiên đều tương đương thống khổ, nhìn trông mong mới đợi cho săn bắn cuối cùng một đêm.

Chân trời mây đen quay cuồng, mắt thấy sẽ biến thiên, Thốn Tâm thay Dương Tiễn ngọn đèn thêm du, bát chúc tâm, nhìn ánh nến chậm rãi lượng lên, Dương Tiễn kiện màu xám áo da, hơi hơi có chút cuốn tóc dài dùng một cây hắc mang thúc , anh tuấn khuôn mặt so với ba năm trước đây hơn một chút thành thục, nhưng không có lưu lại gì năm tháng dấu vết. Hắn giương mắt nhìn nhìn Thốn Tâm, nhẹ nhàng nói, "Đêm đã khuya, mệt mỏi trước hết đi xuống đi."

Thốn Tâm quần áo trắng thuần áo đơn, xanh nhạt điêu nhung vân vai, váy dài cực, trân châu khuyên tai, lộ ra trắng nõn xương quai xanh, vẩy mực tóc dài phủ kín thắt lưng tế, tà tà dựa ải bàn ngồi xuống, dáng người mặc dù tế cũng đã nhiên linh lung có hứng thú, hai tay đang cầm mặt, chúc quang chiếu sáng lên của nàng hai má, nguyên bản chính là cái mỹ nhân bại hoại, nay đẹp hơn người, tinh tế gáy thượng mang theo tơ hồng mặc bạch ngọc tiểu long, một đôi đen thùi mắt to nhìn Dương Tiễn, sau một lúc lâu, chính là lắc đầu.

Ba năm, của nàng trong ánh mắt chỉ còn lại có hắn.

Đêm dài, thiên không bỗng nhiên nổ tung một thanh âm vang lên lôi, nàng nồng đậm lông mi đi theo tiếng sấm hơi hơi run lên đẩu, dán tại hắn bên người, đáng thương hề hề nhìn hắn, rất giống hôm nay bãi săn bên trong tróc kia mấy chỉ thượng vị thành niên tiểu động vật.

"Lớn như vậy cá nhân , còn sợ sét đánh?"

Nàng đem mặt tàng tiến của hắn điêu nhung bên trong, run run tựa như chỉ chấn kinh nai con, Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ đầu nàng, tựa hồ là tưởng an ủi nàng, "Ta chưa bao giờ biết ngươi cư nhiên như vậy sợ sét đánh. . ."

Tiếng sấm qua đi đi theo đó là mưa to, giọt mưa nện ở lều trại thượng bắn tung tóe khởi từng trận bọt nước, đại trướng ngoại có tiếng người âm dồn dập, "Nhị gia, không tốt , tiểu quận chúa không thấy ."

Người nói chuyện là nhiều năm đi theo Dương Tiễn bên người người hầu bạch trung, Dương Tiễn chọn liêm mà ra, bạch trung đứng ở trong mưa, lâm ướt đẫm, vội vàng việc việc nói: "Người hầu nói thấy tiểu quận chúa trời mưa phía trước một người chạy vào trong rừng, nhị gia, muốn hay không cùng đi xem?"

Dương Tiễn cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, "Nếu thấy tiểu quận chúa vào cánh rừng, vì sao không ngăn cản ?"

Bạch trung cúi đầu, đáp: "Tiểu quận chúa đại khái là nhìn thấy gì tốt chơi, nô tài nhóm ngăn không được."

Dương Tiễn nhíu mày ngẩng đầu nhìn mắt đầy trời màn mưa, xoay người phân phó Thốn Tâm nhất định ở lại màn bên trong, bên ngoài vũ đại làm sao đều đừng đi, chính mình đi khứ tựu hồi.

Thốn Tâm ngơ ngác nhìn hắn, đứng lên, so với ba năm trước đây nàng dài cao không ít, chính là như trước đơn bạc dọa người, giống nhau gió thổi qua gục, ánh mắt có chút không biết làm sao, lại có chút sợ hãi. Hắn bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười, "Ngươi sẽ không lại muốn khóc đi, nhị gia thực mau trở về đến."

Nàng hơi nhếch môi giác, nguyên bản trở nên trắng trên mặt di động một tầng phi hồng giận tái đi, theo tháp thượng cầm lấy màu đen điêu nhung thay hắn mặc, phủ thêm áo tơi. Hắn thu hồi ý cười, chấp đao mang theo bên người vệ đội, hướng tới bóng đêm ở chỗ sâu trong đi đến. Thốn Tâm mi giác hơn một tia lo lắng làm cho người ta không hiểu có chút đau lòng.

Rừng cây ở chỗ sâu trong, chỉ có hạ không ngừng mưa to dừng ở vai hắn thượng, tĩnh mịch bình thường trầm mặc, dẫm nát thật dày lá rụng thượng, trong rừng truyền đến một tiếng cực rất nhỏ vang, Dương Tiễn phản thủ rút đao ra, tia chớp dưới, một cái từ trên trời giáng xuống hắc y nhân bị chặn ngang một đao, thích khách tại chưa phân rõ Dương Tiễn phương vị là lúc đã chết, máu tươi đương trường.

Có nhân ám sát. . . Vẫn là một trận mưa thiên tập thể ám sát. . .

Mưa to giàn giụa, hắc y thích khách liên tiếp tự trên cây nhảy xuống, Dương Tiễn cười khẽ, "Chờ các ngươi tạo phản thật lâu , muốn giết nhị gia còn muốn nhìn các ngươi có hay không này năng lực."

Một hồi giết hại như vậy triển khai, tối đen rừng cây bên trong, Dương Tiễn thân thủ vô cùng tốt, đao khởi kiến huyết, sạch sẽ lưu loát, chỉ nghe thấy bạch trung ở sau người hô thanh, "Nhị gia, để ý. . ."

Dương Tiễn xoay người, nguyên bản tựa vào hắn bên người không xa bạch trung, bỗng nhiên xoay người cầm kiếm xuyên hướng hắn, Dương Tiễn lắc mình không kịp hơi hơi kém nửa phần, cánh tay nhất ma hơn tam tấc trưởng vết máu, bóng đêm quá nặng hắn thấy không rõ miệng vết thương. Vội vàng quay người nhảy, dừng ở bạch trung sau lưng, kinh lôi một tiếng hợp với một tiếng, bạch trung sắc mặt trở nên trắng, cũng không liệu chính là sống dao dừng ở vai hắn thượng, cánh tay phải hợp với xương bả vai địa phương lên tiếng trả lời gãy, bạch trung thảm kêu một tiếng hôn mê bất tỉnh.

"Tốc chiến tốc thắng, lưu bạch trung một cái người sống, còn lại toàn sát."

Tia chớp chiếu sáng lên bóng cây, một trận tiếp theo một trận, tiến đến ám sát hắc y nhân bị nhanh nhất tiêu diệt ở tại rừng cây bên trong, vệ đội trưởng có chút lo lắng, "Nhị gia, thượng không tìm được tiểu quận chúa."

Dương Tiễn điểm dừng tay trên cánh tay tam đại huyệt vị, chính là chỉnh điều cánh tay đã muốn ma nâng không đứng dậy, hắn lại chính là thản nhiên nói: "Tiểu quận chúa làm không có sự sống chi ưu, lập tức không nên ở lâu, lập tức hồi doanh, đem bạch trung thằng nhãi này cho ta mang đi, nhị gia có chuyện muốn hỏi."

Mưa to chút không có muốn ngừng dấu hiệu, khí thế bàng bạc làm ướt toàn bộ bãi săn, lớn nhất doanh trướng mành đẩy ra, Dương Tiễn hỗn thân ướt đẫm ném câu liền thẳng đi vào trướng trung, "Đi truyền Thái y, bên ngoài hậu , "

Vì thế mọi người cũng chỉ cũng may mưa to trung đẳng , một cái không dám rời đi, mà bạch trung đã bị nhưng tại dưới chân, trên đời này anh hùng chịu nhân tôn kính, mà có khi đối thủ cũng sẽ chịu nhân tôn kính, chính là duy độc gian tế phản đồ, vô luận thế nào hướng thế nào đại, luôn tìm người ngại bỉ, cực nhỏ có ngoại lệ.

"Thay nhị gia đem quần áo thoát. . ." Dương Tiễn tại tháp ngồi hạ, Thốn Tâm quỳ gối của hắn bên người, đẩu một đôi tay thay hắn rút đi áo tơi, cầu áo cừu, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại nhất kiện màu xám áo đơn, này mới nhìn rõ chỉnh điều cánh tay trái đều lưu đầy máu đen.

Hắn vẫn nghĩ đến đợi lát nữa như thế nào thẩm vấn bạch trung, Thốn Tâm một cái dùng sức vạch tìm tòi Dương Tiễn cánh tay thượng vải dệt, đánh giá một phen hắn tay trái trên cánh tay miệng vết thương, bỗng nhiên rút ra Dương Tiễn đặt ở ải trên bàn đao, hắn hơi hơi có chút kinh ngạc nhìn nàng, Thốn Tâm nhưng mà là đem miệng vết thương đẩy ra tấc khoan, thấu tiến lên đi nâng lên cánh tay hấp ở miệng vết thương, cách một lát mới đưa hấp ra mồm to độc huyết phun tại một bên.

"Đừng. . ."

Dương Tiễn tựa hồ nghĩ tới muốn ngăn cản nàng, cuối cùng lại cũng không có làm như vậy, chính là nhìn tự nàng trong lời nói huyết chậm rãi biến thành màu đỏ, một bên dùng bạch bố đem chính mình trên mặt nước tí lau khô, nguyên bản anh khí nghiêm khắc thần sắc hơn một tia ôn nhuyễn , "Ngoan, không sai biệt lắm là đến nơi, độc bất tử ."

"Nhị gia. . ." Đại phu vội vàng tới rồi, quỳ gối tháp phía trước, ngẩng đầu nhìn trước mắt thật sự quá mức hương diễm một màn. Vương gia quần áo xé rách, mà Thốn Tâm sắc mặt tái nhợt dán tại hắn bên người, tóc dài uốn lượn, ánh mắt mê ly, trong lời nói hàm chứa một tia máu tươi, này. . . Thật sự thật sự là quá mức hương diễm .

Này một màn làm cho U Vân cảm thấy chính mình đã muốn thật sâu nhìn không được . . .

Dương Tiễn thần sắc như thường, chỉa chỉa Thốn Tâm, "Trương thái y, bổn vương độc đã muốn không ngại , còn phiền toái ngươi cấp nàng xem xem, nàng thân thể trụ cột không tốt, nếu trúng độc sẽ không tốt lắm."

Trương thái y quỳ đáp: "Là nhị gia, còn thỉnh Thốn Tâm cô nương bên này. . . Lão phu cấp cô nương hào hạ mạch, trúng độc việc khả đại khả tiểu. . ."

Thốn Tâm ánh mắt tức giận hung hăng nhìn hắn, Dương Tiễn lại đưa tay tại nàng trên lưng sờ soạng một phen, "Ngoan ngoãn , nhị gia còn có việc." Nàng thế này mới không tình nguyện bò xuống giường tháp, hắn chính là quay đầu làm bộ nhìn như không thấy.

"Đem bạch trung mang tiến vào. . ." Của hắn thanh âm vẫn là cùng ba năm trước đây không có gì biến hóa, thường thường thản nhiên, không hề cảm tình.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: võ hiệp chuẩn bị cẩu huyết kiều đoạn, trúng độc cùng hít thuốc phiện ~~~~ máu mũi có hay không ~~~~

, Chương 51:

( năm mươi mốt ) này không phải cái dễ dàng quyết định, từng cái quyết định đại khái cũng không là dễ dàng quyết định.

"Tiểu quận chúa ở nơi nào?"

Bạch trung bị một chậu nước đá kiêu tỉnh, Dương Tiễn dĩ nhiên phi hảo ô sắc áo choàng ngồi nghiêm chỉnh tại gấm nhuyễn tháp thượng bán cúi xuống thắt lưng, hờ hững nhìn hắn, phạm vi mấy bên trong chỉ nghe thấy mưa to không ngừng đánh rớt tại lều trại thượng thanh âm.

"Bạch trung, ngươi tại vương phủ ba mươi dư năm, nhị gia có từng bạc đãi qua ngươi?"

"Bổn vương chờ các ngươi nhảy ra đã muốn sắp không kiên nhẫn , cho nên mới có lần này vây săn, chính là không nghĩ tới phản đồ sẽ là ngươi. Bổn vương hiện tại cho ngươi đếm tới tam cơ hội, nói cho bổn vương, tiểu quận chúa ở nơi nào?"

Bạch trung không phục, rất là có cốt khí, biểu hiện ra một bộ khiến sát khiến quát tự nhiên muốn làm gì cũng được bộ dáng, Dương Tiễn tuấn lãng mi hơi hơi một điều, "Bãi săn chó săn ngàn điều, chẳng lẽ còn sợ hội tìm không ra tiểu quận chúa đến, nếu là chờ bổn vương tìm ra, ngươi chính là ba ngàn đao lăng trì xử tử, nếu không bổn vương đại khái có thể cho ngươi cấp thống khoái ."

Tóm lại, tưởng sống sót, sẽ không muốn trông cậy vào . . .

Thẩm vấn là rất kỹ xảo một sự kiện, mà Dương Tiễn hiển nhiên trời sinh chính là trong đó cao thủ.

Bạch trung do tại giãy dụa, Dương Tiễn khóe miệng ngoéo một cái, đứng dậy vài bước đứng ở bạch trung trước mặt, trên tay dẫn theo chân khí bốc lên hắn chặt đứt cánh tay, thê lương tiếng la hắn tựa như hoàn toàn không có nghe thấy bình thường, cuồn cuộn nổi lên bạch trung tay áo, khuỷu tay chỗ lộ ra một đạo nhỏ nhất ám sắc đao sẹo, nhìn qua thực đã có không ít năm sổ, tam giác mai hình dạng rất là đặc biệt.

"Bạch trung nay ngươi nhưng là tiền đồ , chúng ta Tấn Bắc vương phủ tự khai quốc tới nay khả chưa từng ra qua Đông xưởng mật thám, ngươi nhưng là cái thứ nhất a."

Bạch trung đẩu như cái sàng, lại ngay cả xin khoan dung trong lời nói cũng không dám nói, Thốn Tâm nguyên bản đứng ở trong góc, liếc đến cái kia đao sẹo, biểu tình một chút trở nên thực kích động, vọt tới Dương Tiễn trước mặt, chỉ vào lấy đến vết sẹo, khoa tay múa chân muốn nói cái gì.

Dương Tiễn khinh thủ khinh cước đem nàng kéo dài tới một bên, "Đừng e ngại nhị gia thẩm vấn. . ."

Chết bình thường yên tĩnh, trướng ngoại đứng đầy vương phủ thị vệ, mưa to mưa to cứ như vậy nhất ba tiếp theo nhất ba kiêu tại bọn họ trên người, không ai dám rời đi càng không ai dám thay bạch trung cầu tình, mọi người đều tại yên lặng chờ đợi một cái kết cục.

Ngồi trở lại tháp thượng, Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng bát bát chỉ gian màu xanh ngọc ban chỉ, "Đem Thốn Tâm cô nương mang đi cách vách màn, đừng lâm đến vũ ."

Thốn Tâm biểu tình có chút lưu luyến, không ngừng quay đầu nhìn trướng trung quỳ bạch trung, nếu có chút suy nghĩ bộ dáng, thị vệ khởi động ô, miễn cưỡng che khuất đầy trời mưa to, vừa đi ra tam, ngũ bước, trướng trung liền truyền đến tê tâm liệt phế tiếng la, Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn liếc mắt một cái.

Thị vệ hảo tâm nhắc nhở nói, "Cô nương, cẩn thận chân hoạt."

Chưa đi vào bên cạnh màn, Dương Tiễn đã nhiên đứng ở trong mưa, vẻ mặt bình tĩnh, "Đi bãi săn hầm đem tiểu quận chúa tiếp đi ra, còn có Trương thái y một khối đi, động tác khinh một ít, đừng dọa nàng. Đem bạch trung thi thể ném vào cánh rừng, thả ra nói đi, đã nói bạch trung là ở săn bắn bên trong bị sói cắn chết ."

May mắn tiểu quận chúa chính là bị hạ mấy vị mê dược, cứu ra hầm khi còn ngủ mơ mơ màng màng, Dương Tiễn thừa dịp đêm đi nhìn thoáng qua, Trương thái y cũng đi theo cùng đi , trở về nói làm không có trở ngại, Dương Tiễn thế này mới trở lại chính mình đại trướng, Thốn Tâm thế nhưng tiến vào của hắn chăn bên trong ngủ chính ấm, chỉ lộ ra bán trương trắng nõn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, Dương Tiễn cái trán gân xanh nhảy hai khiêu, một tay lấy nàng chụp tỉnh.

"Hồi chính mình màn ngủ, càng ngày càng không quy củ , nhị gia giường cũng tùy tiện ngủ."

Thốn Tâm mắt buồn ngủ mông lung ôm gối đầu, làm cái khẩu hình, "Đêm nay ta sợ hãi, không nghĩ trở về ngủ."

Dương Tiễn bộ dạng phục tùng nhìn nàng nắm bắt gối đầu xanh miết ngón tay, nhẹ nhàng hỏi: "Ngươi ngủ nơi này, kia nhị gia ngủ làm sao?"

Thốn Tâm oai đầu, đã lâu mới tỉnh lại, nhìn kỹ Dương Tiễn, suy nghĩ nửa ngày chỉa chỉa bên người không địa phương, chúc quang dưới chỉ cảm thấy nàng dung nhan xinh đẹp động lòng người. Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ cười cười, dựa nàng nằm xuống, hai người cách chăn nhìn trướng trành, Dương Tiễn có chút mệt mỏi, hồi lâu đều không nói gì.

Nàng nghiêng đi thân, khởi động mặt, chăn xê dịch, đánh xuyến xinh đẹp thủ thế, Dương Tiễn nhìn lướt qua, hít một tiếng, "Bạch trung là Đông xưởng phái tới mật thám, trên tay hắn ký hiệu chính là Đông xưởng mật thám dấu hiệu, chính là đến chết hắn cũng không chịu nói vì sao muốn đầu nhập vào Đông xưởng, ta nghĩ đại khái là Đông xưởng dùng người nhà của hắn áp chế hắn đi."

Thốn Tâm đem mặt dán tại của hắn trước ngực, tế hắc tóc dài tràn lan mặt của hắn xanh thẫm áo dài, nâng lên tay hắn, cực khinh viết một hàng tự: nạp ta đi, về sau ngươi khổ sở thời điểm ta có thể vẫn cùng ngươi.

Cằm để của nàng mi tâm, hắn hồi lâu đều không nói gì, nàng tiếp theo viết nói: không làm sườn phi, thị thiếp thì tốt rồi.

Dương Tiễn cười Dung Ẩn cơ hồ nhìn không ra đến, hồi lâu nói, "Ta không phải ý tứ này, gần nhất ngươi còn quá nhỏ, thứ hai Đông xưởng nhiều năm làm loạn Đại Minh, thế cục rung chuyển, ta lo lắng. . . Tóm lại gả cho ta sẽ thực khổ, hơn nữa có đôi khi ta sẽ thực hung. . ."

Nàng đánh cái thủ thế, đại khái là nói, so với tiểu quận chúa còn hung?

Hắn ấn của nàng thắt lưng, xoay người vọng tiến của nàng trong ánh mắt, "Nhị gia hội so với tiểu quận chúa tàn ác nhiều rất nhiều, ngươi có thể hay không sợ ta, có một ngày hận ta, rời đi ta."

Thốn Tâm thiếp ghé vào lỗ tai hắn, bỗng nhiên hung hăng cắn một ngụm tay hắn chỉ, hắn khẽ cười cười, đưa tay thưởng thức nàng gáy thượng mang bạch ngọc tiểu long, ": "Thốn Tâm, ta không phải người tốt, cũng không phải cái người xấu, ta chỉ là cái làm việc nhân. Ta không biết nên như thế nào biểu đạt cảm tình của ta, nhưng ta hy vọng ngươi có thể biết."

Dương Tiễn không phải cái loại này thích đau thương thu nguyệt nhân, cực nhanh thu liễm hảo cảm xúc, nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ của nàng vai, "Ngoan ngoãn ngủ đi, qua ngày mai, nhị gia còn muốn đem vương phủ hảo hảo rửa sạch một lần. Kỳ Dương viện phải làm không có vấn đề, nhưng là Ninh nhi kỳ phượng viện đâu, còn có xa thanh các, bạch thu đình, vương phủ cao thấp có mấy nghìn người, vài mười cái sân, đến lúc đó nhất định lại là một hồi huyết vũ tanh phong, nghĩ đến thực làm cho người ta cao hứng không đứng dậy."

Không chờ hắn nói xong, Thốn Tâm sớm oa tại đầu vai hắn đã ngủ, ngọt lành mùi thơm đảo qua của hắn hai má, Dương Tiễn ninh khởi mi, sau một lúc lâu ngồi dậy, đi ra màn. Mưa to vừa mới ngừng, như trước là mây đen che ngày, bên ngoài hậu là vương phủ vệ đội thủ lĩnh vô tướng, mười mấy năm qua chỉ cần Dương Tiễn ra phủ, từng cái buổi tối hắn đều đã canh giữ ở của hắn ngoài cửa, theo vô ngoại lệ.

"Đi. . . Đi quận chúa màn nhìn xem. . ." Hắn nhíu mày nhìn dưới chân kịp hõa nước đường.

Không có ánh trăng dẫn đường, vô tướng điểm cây đuốc, khu vực săn bắn thủ vệ sâm nghiêm, nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn dừng lại cước bộ, cung kính hành lễ, tiểu quận chúa trướng ngoại đứng của nàng bên người thị nữ tía tô, nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn vừa định mở miệng, hắn nhẹ nhàng phất phất tay, nàng thông minh thối lui đến một bên, bộ dạng phục tùng không dám ngôn ngữ.

Vào màn, tiểu quận chúa tối nay bị hạ mê dược, nhất cả đêm đều mơ mơ màng màng, nghe thấy Dương Tiễn tiến vào thế nhưng tỉnh lại, mờ mịt nhìn hắn, sau một lúc lâu, ánh mắt mê ly nhẹ nhàng nói: "Nhị ca, ngươi còn có nhớ hay không phụ vương chết ngày đó, mẫu thân đi theo tự tử treo cổ tại lương thượng bộ dáng, ta cùng nhị ca đi vào linh đường liền thấy mẫu thân treo ở giữa không trung, ngày đó ta phải sợ, nhị ca cũng khóc, đó là ta thấy nhị ca duy nhất đã khóc một lần. Nhị ca, nếu có một ngày ngươi có thích nữ tử, có thể hay không không cần Ninh nhi . Ngươi đáp ứng qua mẫu thân hội hảo hảo chiếu cố Ninh nhi, ngươi không thể không muốn Ninh nhi. .

Dương Tiễn ngồi ở của nàng ải tháp vừa, nhìn nàng sương mù bộ dáng, hít một tiếng, đem nàng cẩn thận thả lại đệm chăn trung, "Tốt lắm, không nói , nhị ca thế nào đều không đi."

Dỗ tiểu quận chúa ngủ, thiên đã muốn mau sáng, Dương Tiễn vòng quanh bãi săn đi rồi một vòng lại một vòng, vô tướng thủy chung yên lặng đi theo của hắn phía sau, thẳng đến sau cơn mưa đạo thứ nhất thần hi chiếu tiến trong rừng, tước điểu nhẹ giọng hoan minh, hắn mới dừng lại cước bộ, đứng thẳng thân thể nhẹ nhàng nói: "Thiên rốt cục sáng, xuất phát hồi vương phủ, trở về sau âm thầm đem cùng bạch trung từng có gì chặt chẽ tiếp xúc nhân toàn bộ xử lý , một cái không thể buông tha, thà rằng sai sát không thể bỏ qua."

Này không phải cái dễ dàng quyết định, từng cái quyết định đại khái cũng không là dễ dàng quyết định.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: mọi người tân niên hảo ~~~~

, Chương 52:

( năm mươi hai ) Dương Tiễn khác ôm ấp tình cảm

Hơn mười năm qua Đại Minh Đông xưởng thế lực từ từ khổng lồ, hàng năm vâng chịu chuyện tốt làm chuyện xấu, chuyện xấu làm tuyệt thái độ, tại chia cắt mồ hôi nước mắt nhân dân thăng chức rất nhanh con đường này thượng một đường chạy như điên thành công làm được không người nào ta có nhân có ta ưu. Tại bọn họ dẫn dắt hạ, nhân gian thực thành công rảo bước tiến lên địa ngục dẫy, hơn nữa gần chút năm thiên tai không ngừng, triều đình phát thả chẩn tai tài vật đều bị tham tẫn, từng nhà lâm vào bán nhi bán nữ hoàn cảnh.

Đề cập Đông xưởng, Dương Tiễn có thấu xương mối hận, U Vân khởi điểm đối với Dương Tiễn loại này hận bắt đầu tỏ vẻ không thể lý giải, một cái thần tiên làm gì quản này đó nhàn sự, toàn bộ Thiên đình cũng chưa nhân sẽ đi để ý tới, thế gian bất bình bận rộn , còn không phải một cái triều đại tiếp một cái triều đại, chưa bao giờ yên tĩnh qua. Nhưng mà sau lại hắn lý giải , Dương Tiễn sinh ra nhân gian, đối phàm nhân có rất sâu hậu cảm tình, hắn không thể trơ mắt nhìn hắn từng cuộc sống mạnh có yêu địa phương hoạt nhập nhân gian luyện ngục.

Kế tiếp toàn bộ Tấn Bắc vương phủ quát khởi một hồi xưa nay chưa từng có quét sạch hoạt động, trừ bỏ Kỳ Dương trong viện Thốn Tâm cùng kỳ phượng trong viện tiểu quận chúa, vô tướng lĩnh Dương Tiễn làm từng cái âm thầm điều tra không một may mắn thoát khỏi, trong lúc nhất thời gió êm sóng lặng Tấn Bắc vương phủ cực không bình tĩnh.

Vào đêm, chân trời xếp khởi tầng tầng mây đen che khuất ánh trăng, Dương Tiễn đem xấp tại án thư thượng nhất điệp phong thư một phong phong mở ra, Thốn Tâm chọn sáng bấc đèn, châm thượng trà, phao là Dương Tiễn thích đông lạnh đỉnh ô long. Chúc quang lóe ra, vẻ mặt của hắn dần dần bắt đầu có chút âm tình bất định, tuấn dật khuôn mặt có chút ngưng trọng, mở miệng nói: "Thốn Tâm, làm cho thị vệ đi đem vô tướng gọi tới."

Dương Tiễn đem Thốn Tâm chi thư phòng, đem phong thư trung tín đưa cho vô tướng, "Trong kinh gởi thư, Binh bộ thị lang một nhà, Hộ bộ thị lang một nhà đều bị đưa vào Đông xưởng nơi giam giữ bí mật, chỉ sợ không một có thể may mắn thoát khỏi. Thả mật thám báo lại, Đông xưởng mơ hồ cảm giác được chúng ta Tấn Bắc vương phủ hướng đi, sắp tới nhất định sẽ có hành động."

"Điện hạ tính như thế nào an bài?

Dương Tiễn ngồi trở lại án thư vừa, ngã trà, nhấp hai khẩu, "Đầu tiên tại Kỳ Dương viện cùng tiểu quận chúa nơi đó ngày đêm nhiều hơn hai ban thị vệ, nửa năm nội không được tiểu quận chúa ra phủ, cho dù tại trong phủ vô luận đi gì địa phương đều phải nhân đi theo, nếu tiểu quận chúa hỏi đến, đã nói là nhị gia nói , khác không cần nhiều giải thích, nói nàng cũng không hiểu , không duyên cớ nhiều thêm lo lắng."

"Nếu là tiểu quận chúa không thuận theo đâu?"

Dương Tiễn hít một tiếng, "Tìm hai cái thân thủ tốt, thật sự không được trước hết xem ra, việc này có bổn vương chịu trách nhiệm không cần sợ."

"Đông xưởng như thế kiêu ngạo, sớm muộn gì triều đình trọng thần đều đã biến thành bọn họ nhân, đến lúc đó toàn bộ Đại Minh liền nguy ngập nguy cơ ."

Dương Tiễn buông trà trản, thản nhiên nói: "Năm đó Thốn Tâm phụ thân nhưng mà thượng sơ buộc tội qua đốc công một lần, ngày kế đã bị biếm rời đi kinh thành, dù vậy vì tránh né Đông xưởng đuổi giết còn bị bắt ẩn danh mai họ ở trong núi qua mười mấy năm, không ngờ cuối cùng Đông xưởng vẫn là chưa bao giờ buông tha bọn họ."

"Nô tài cũng không biết có nên hay không nói, chính là năm đó chân tướng cần phải làm cho Thốn Tâm cô nương biết, nàng cha mẹ là bị Đông xưởng hại chết , mà không phải chết vào ngoài ý muốn?"

Dương Tiễn biểu tình bỗng nhiên trở nên có chút khó lường, hắn nhìn chằm chằm chính mình hai tay nhìn thật lâu, "Vẫn là trước đừng nói cho nàng, nói lại có ích lợi gì đâu, không công làm cho nàng càng thương tâm."

Vô tướng hỏi tiếp nói: "Kia điện hạ kế tiếp tính thế nào?"

Dương Tiễn nâng lên mi, tựa vào ghế thái sư, ánh mắt dần dần lượng lên, "Yên tâm, một cái đều chạy không được."

Đảo mắt tiến vào tháng chạp, toàn bộ vương phủ các góc đều quải nổi lên màu đỏ đèn lồng, U Vân nhàn đến vô sự ẩn đang ở toàn bộ vương phủ dạo qua một vòng phát hiện đông nam giác so với ba năm trước đây hơn cái sân, hồng ngõa bạch tường đủ loại sơn trà hoa tình xa các, bên trong thị nữ mặc là màu tím gấm, so với trong phủ khác thị nữ xanh nhạt tố váy hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Thì ra ngay tại hắn trở lại U Minh ty sau thứ hai năm, trong cung cấp Tấn Bắc vương phủ đưa tới cái cô nương, đương kim thủ phụ cháu gái tình tuyết, ngàn dặm xa xôi tự kinh thành mà đến tự nhiên mang theo trong cung rất nhiều người nhắc nhở, trừ bỏ sớm ngày kéo dài hương khói khai chi tán diệp loại này có cũng được mà không có cũng không sao vô nghĩa ở ngoài, bao nhiêu hẳn là còn dẫn theo một ít khác phó thác, so với nói nhìn xem Vương gia có hay không dị tâm linh tinh .

Tình tuyết kỳ thật trưởng tốt lắm xem, phấn phấn nộn mềm , mới tới vương phủ, làm cho toàn quý phủ hạ rất là kinh diễm một phen, thực tại là diễm nếu tình dương, da thịt thắng tuyết, thực sấn tên này. Trong phủ trừ bỏ từ nhỏ nuông chiều từ bé ai cũng không để ý tiểu quận chúa cùng sẽ không nói Thốn Tâm, mỗi người đều tiến lên biểu đạt yêu thích loại tình cảm. Hai năm trôi qua cho tới bây giờ toàn quý phủ hạ cũng không biết Dương Tiễn lúc trước đối nàng rốt cuộc có hay không qua khác ôm ấp tình cảm, muốn trách chỉ có thể quái nhị gia thật là có chút quá mức nội liễm, loại sự tình này đương nhiên lại càng không hội để cho người khác nhìn ra đến.

Kỳ thật cũng không nhiên, ít nhất toàn quý phủ hạ đều nhìn ra Dương Tiễn đối Thốn Tâm khác ôm ấp tình cảm, chỉ tiếc ôm ấp tình cảm đối tượng có điểm quá mức xanh miết, mà nhị gia lại cho tới bây giờ chính là điểm đến mới thôi, vì thế mọi người đành phải đem loại này ôm ấp tình cảm tưởng tượng thành một loại nhân văn quan tâm.

Nghe nói, tình tuyết đến tối hôm đó, Dương Tiễn rất là cho rằng một phen mới đi. . . Chỉ tiếc hai năm đến chỉ đêm gặp qua như vậy một lần. Đêm đó Dương Tiễn tại tình tuyết cho hắn uống trong trà uống ra một mặt dược, một mặt làm cho khắp thiên hạ mọi người kiêng kị không nói chuyện dược – xuân % dược.

Lại trùng hợp Dương Tiễn pha biết chút dược lý, vì thế đêm đó mọi người liền thấy vừa ra chén cụ chính trình diễn, tình tuyết khóc thẳng phát run, chỉ thiên thệ ngày thuốc này cũng không phải nàng bỏ vào chén trung , nàng sắp muốn thành vì Tấn Bắc Vương phi, lại là có tri thức hiểu lễ nghĩa tiểu thư khuê các, gặp đều chưa thấy qua loại này dược, lại làm sao có thể làm loại sự tình này.

Này giải thích xác thực thực hợp lý, khả vấn đề là, lúc ấy trong phòng chỉ có nàng cùng Vương gia hai cái, không phải nàng thả , vậy chỉ có thể là nhị gia thả . . . Này. . . Cho dù có người dám như vậy đoán, cũng tuyệt không ai dám nói như vậy.

Kê đơn cho tới bây giờ là là các đời lịch đại tương đương kiêng kị chuyện, chủ yếu là hôm nay ngươi có thể kê đơn. . . Ngày mai là có thể hạ độc .

May mắn Dương Tiễn đối tình tuyết thật sự không thể nói không tốt, đương nhiên cũng tuyệt đối không thể nói hảo, nếu nói không tốt, từ tình tuyết vào vương phủ, sành ăn hảo ở, liền ngay cả tình xa các đều là vì nàng tân kiến , chính là Vương phi sẽ không muốn trông cậy vào , nhưng vẫn là che sườn phi cẩm phu nhân, theo lương tháng đến hạ nhân chưa bao giờ đoản qua.

Nhưng nếu đâu có, cũng thật sự là rất đi nơi nào, bọn họ trong lúc đó khoảng cách vừa vặn ứng cái xa tự, thật sự làm cho người ta không thể không hoài nghi Dương Tiễn là không phải cố ý , tình xa các cách Kỳ Dương cửa hàng quả thực cách xa vạn dặm xa, như phi chuyên môn muốn đi tình xa các, tự Kỳ Dương viện vô luận tưởng đi nơi nào đều lộ nhưng mà tình xa các. Đối này, U Vân cũng không hiểu được nói cái gì cho phải.

, Chương 53:

( năm mươi ba ) Thốn Tâm, ngươi này đứa ngốc, ngươi đến tột cùng như thế nào yêu hắn, có thể cho ngươi thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa, không chút nào sợ hãi.

Minh Nguyệt cao chiếu, ba năm đến Dương Tiễn thường thường hội trừu không làm nàng một ít loạn thế bên trong muốn sống tài nghệ, này tại trước mắt là thực tất yếu , tối nay luyện là như thế nào theo lao tù chạy trốn, ước chừng không phải lần đầu tiên luyện tập , Thốn Tâm rất nhanh liền phá khóa, trốn hướng vương phủ phía sau núi, hai người ước định trò chơi quy tắc chỉ cần Thốn Tâm có thể đạt đỉnh núi cho dù nàng thắng, vì thế, ánh trăng di động, nàng dán xanh thẫm nhánh cây giống như nhất diệp thu điệp bay nhanh dọc theo sơn gian đường mòn hướng đỉnh núi chạy đi.

Dương Tiễn liền đứng ở lộ trung ương trên cây chờ nàng, trong tay ngân kiếm vũ động đâm thẳng của nàng mi tâm, nàng tránh né không kịp tự trên cây phiên hạ. Thốn Tâm chấp là đao, chiêu thức sạch sẽ xinh đẹp, mơ hồ do dự một lát nàng đem đao phong nhắm ngay dương? Gáy thượng động mạch, chính là vẫn chậm nửa nhịp, kiếm giống như lưu quang, thân ảnh lược động, hắn chọn đi nàng trong tay trường đao, đem nàng tự sau lưng hoàn toàn ôm lấy.

Của hắn mặt liền dán tại của nàng hai má vừa, lạnh lẽo ôn nhu, một hồi đánh nhau kịch liệt, mặt nàng sắc ửng đỏ thoáng có chút suyễn, hắn đáy mắt mỉm cười buông ra thủ.

"Đao thuật không sai, chính là dùng đao nhân quá mức nhân từ, chung khó ra hồn."

Nàng nét mặt tươi cười như hoa, hoàn toàn không cần đến tột cùng ai thắng ai thua, này nhưng mà là tràng dạy học diễn luyện thôi, nàng ánh mắt lưu động nhìn hắn, bỗng nhiên dắt hắn buông ra thủ, kiễng mũi chân đem chính mình môi dán tại của hắn môi thượng cực nhanh xúc xúc. Hắn thu hồi tươi cười, "Thật lớn đảm nha đầu."

Của hắn đánh giá làm cho Thốn Tâm mặt đỏ lên, tươi cười lại tự Dương Tiễn đáy mắt dấy lên, hắn thân hình thẳng tắp, thanh âm thản nhiên , nếu là không phục, chúng ta lần tới lại đến.

Ngày kế thiên cương lượng, tiểu quận chúa dẫn theo màu đỏ roi da hấp tấp liền hướng tới Kỳ Dương điện chạy tới, vừa vặn ngày đó Dương Tiễn không ở trong sân, cửa thị vệ không cho nàng tiến, bị rút cái mình đầy thương tích. Thốn Tâm thật sự xem nhưng mà đi, đành phải thỉnh tiểu quận chúa tiến trong viện chờ nhị gia trở về.

U Vân thật sâu cảm thấy tiểu quận chúa chính là từ nhỏ khắc Dương Tiễn , mới vòng tại trong phủ không vài ngày cũng đã náo loạn cái kỳ phượng viện người ngã ngựa đổ. Thốn Tâm dẫn tiểu quận chúa tại thư phòng ngoại tiếp khách sương phòng chờ Dương Tiễn trở về, châm chén trà đi đến bên người nàng. Tiểu quận chúa nâng lên xinh đẹp mặt, khóe môi xinh đẹp, câu được câu không đá bắt tay vào làm trung roi da, "Các ngươi Kỳ Dương viện nô tài thật sự là càng ngày càng không quy củ , nhìn thấy chủ tử mặt quỳ đều có thể không quỳ ."

Vì thế Thốn Tâm lại chỉ có thể không tình nguyện quỳ xuống, đem chén trà chậm rãi đoan quá đỉnh, trắng nõn trên mặt một đôi tiễn đồng thanh như hồ nước, mười ngón thon nhỏ vững vàng nâng trà trản, màu trắng phù tang hoa ấn ký nhạt nhẽo động lòng người, tiểu quận chúa xem mất hội thần, sắc mặt đột nhiên biến đỏ bừng, phản thủ rút ra trong tay roi da, một cái màu đỏ dấu tự của nàng khóe mắt hoạt đến bên môi, chén trà lên tiếng trả lời rơi trên mặt đất. Nàng đóng nhắm mắt tinh, lấy tay chống đỡ , cũng không thận đặt tại mở tung mảnh sứ vỡ thượng, cấp mau thu hồi thủ, lòng bàn tay đã muốn cắt, đỏ tươi huyết lưu nhất .

Tiểu quận chúa nhìn nàng bị thương bộ dáng lại càng phát ra tức giận , roi vãn thành hoa, cao thấp phiên bay nhanh, tiểu quận chúa trong lời nói cũng nói được cực nhanh, "Nhất định là ngươi nhảy lên đằng ta nhị ca đem ta khốn ở trong sân, làm cho ta không thấy được nhị ca, nhìn ngươi không có này khuôn mặt, còn có thể hay không câu dẫn nhị ca. . ."

Thốn Tâm chính là ôm song chưởng phủ trên mặt đất, ký không nói lời nào cũng không ngẩng đầu, lúc ấy U Vân nhận định nàng chính là tại chịu đựng đau, nhưng không lâu sau khi hắn nhớ lại khởi chuyện này thời điểm mới hiểu được nàng chính là tại chịu đựng không giết nàng.

Tiểu quận chúa hiển nhiên không chỉ có xem nhẹ Thốn Tâm cũng hoàn toàn không có đem của nàng nhị ca để vào mắt, nhị gia nhưng mà là không ở Kỳ Dương viện, hoàn hảo hảo sống ở trong vương phủ, canh giữ ở thư phòng ngoại thị vệ nghe thấy thanh âm không đúng cũng đã sớm đi thông tri Dương Tiễn.

Thấy Dương Tiễn lãnh nghiêm mặt tiến vào, tiểu quận chúa mới dừng lại roi, hắn loan hạ thắt lưng một phen ôm lấy Thốn Tâm, quay đầu nhìn mắt đi theo vào thị vệ, thản nhiên nói: "Đem tiểu quận chúa mang về kỳ phượng viện, ba tháng trong vòng không cho phép đi ra, lại thêm hai ban thủ vệ ngày đêm thay phiên nhìn."

Tiểu quận chúa nhìn hắn đem Thốn Tâm ôn nhu bỏ vào ghế dựa bên trong, nhẹ nhàng xúc xúc trên mặt nàng thương, nhìn nàng không tự giác sau này rụt lui, hắn lập tức buông ra thủ, "Không sợ, dưỡng vài ngày thì tốt rồi, còn giống như trước đây đẹp mặt."

Ngươi hảo xem, hoặc là khó coi, kỳ thật ta đều không cần.

"Nhị ca, từ có này tiểu câm điếc, ngươi sẽ không đau ta , tất cả đều là này tiểu câm điếc làm hại."

Dương Tiễn chính là nhẹ nhàng lặp lại một lần, "Đem tiểu quận chúa cho ta mang về."

Trong cơn giận dữ, tiểu quận chúa bệnh tâm thần giống như đem trong phòng sở hữu có thể tạp gì đó đều tạp một lần, chính là kích không dậy nổi Dương Tiễn gì một tia phản ứng, "Thừa ninh, ngươi rất làm cho ta thất vọng rồi."

U Vân rất là bội phục Dương Tiễn hàm dưỡng, nếu chính hắn có cái muội muội dám như vậy cố tình gây sự, hắn không biết chính mình có thể hay không nhịn xuống không đem nàng điếu đứng lên hảo hảo trừu một chút. Hắn cũng thực đồng tình tiểu quận chúa, đành phải nói, hỏi thế gian tình là gì, thẳng làm nhân giết người phóng hỏa.

Thì ra thế gian cũng là cái như thế phức tạp địa phương. . .

Đêm đó, ánh trăng sáng tỏ, hắn theo Thái y nơi đó cầm tốt nhất thuốc trị thương, cởi bỏ của nàng trung y, nhẹ nhàng thay nàng bôi tại trên lưng, trắng nõn da thịt tự hắn thủ hạ lướt qua, mềm mại có chút không đúng thực, hắn hỏi nàng, có đau hay không, hắn nói cho nàng, lần sau không cần nhân nhượng tiểu quận chúa, cũng không tất hận nàng, nàng chính là cái không hiểu chuyện tiểu hài tử.

Nàng quang thân mình nằm ở đệm chăn bên trong, nghĩ nghĩ, đem không có bị thương sườn mặt dán tại trên gối, gật gật đầu, đánh cái thủ thế, ta không hận nàng, chính là cũng không thích nàng.

Miệng hắn giác khẽ mỉm cười đem dược lau tại của nàng mỗi một chỗ miệng vết thương thượng, thuận thế nhẹ nhàng hỏi nàng, "Vậy ngươi thích ai?"

Nàng giấu ở trên gối khóe môi dẫn theo cái tươi cười, đây là U Vân theo chưa thấy qua cười, không có bi thương, không hấp dẫn hước, không có đau lòng sau che giấu, đơn thuần mà sáng ngời.

Nàng thích hắn, phi thường phi thường thích hắn.

Cuối cùng hắn mới cho của nàng trên mặt dược, nàng cả người tránh ở chăn bên trong, mở to nùng mắt đen nhìn hắn, nguyên bản hoàn mỹ không tỳ vết trên mặt hơn điều vết sẹo, hắn có chút tiếc hận. Nàng cúi mâu cũng dẫn theo chút thương cảm, thật lâu sau mới đánh xuyến xinh đẹp thủ thế, ta nhất xinh đẹp thời điểm ngươi không muốn ta, nay ta xấu , ngươi có phải hay không ghét bỏ ta ?

Của hắn ngón cái xẹt qua của nàng cáp tuyến, nâng lên của nàng mặt, cười ôn nhu, "Ta thích ngươi xấu bộ dáng, rất đẹp ta có áp lực."

Mới là lạ!

Dương Tiễn theo bên hông rút ra một phen tinh xảo đoản đao, một thước dư dài, nâu vỏ đao không hề trang sức, nhìn qua bình thường đến cực điểm, không có một chút ít đặc địa phương khác, Dương Tiễn ngón tay tơ bông, đoản đao xẹt qua nàng trên trán nhất lũ sợi tóc, lọt vào tay hắn tâm, tránh là lục ánh sáng màu mũi nhọn, là đem tẩm qua kịch độc hảo đao, tước kim như bùn.

"Lần sau nếu có chút nhân lại dám khi dễ ngươi, giết hắn."

Nàng mười ngón ôn nhu, tiếp nhận đoản đao, đại mắt to trong suốt sáng ngời, dùng khẩu hình nói, "Nếu là ngươi khi dễ ta đâu?"

Lộ tuyết trắng cánh tay nàng đem đao phong tại hắn trước mắt quơ quơ, chúc quang tràn ngập dụ hoặc, toàn bộ phòng phô tầng yên tĩnh quỷ dị không khí, hơi có chút yêu nhau tướng giết hương vị, rất là điềm xấu.

Tay hắn lướt qua cánh tay của nàng, nắm tay nàng cổ tay, phiên thủ đặt tại thân thể của nàng sau, Thốn Tâm khóe miệng mân ra một cái tươi cười, xa xa nhìn lại so với phù tang hoa càng lệ.

Hắn khinh hôn nhẹ của nàng môi, hai tay đảo qua của nàng lưng, cẩn thận tránh đi này thương, nàng bỗng nhiên liền khóc, không tiếng động nước mắt một chút ướt nhẹp của hắn môi, hắn có chút kích động, "Có phải hay không làm đau ngươi ?"

Nàng phe phẩy đầu nương thủ thế nói cho hắn, tại của nàng gia hương truyền lưu qua như vậy một cái chuyện xưa, thật lâu trước kia một cái bình thường bần gia nữ có một ngày gặp được một cái nước láng giềng hoàng tử, hoàng tử đối cô nương nhất kiến chung tình, nhận định nàng hắn trong cảm nhận công chúa, vì thế đem nàng mang về trong cung. Bắt đầu thời điểm hoàng tử đối cô nương tốt lắm, một lòng tưởng thay đổi của nàng toàn bộ, đem nàng làm thành một cái chân chính công chúa, có tao nhã cử chỉ, tốt đẹp cách nói năng. Nhưng theo thời gian một ngày thiên đi qua, hoàng tử phát hiện cô nương cùng hắn trong tưởng tượng công chúa không giống với, rất nhanh hắn đã quên cô nương như cũ chính là cái kia sơn gian cô nương. Rốt cục có một ngày, trong cung đến đây một cái nước láng giềng chân chính công chúa, nàng cùng cô nương giống nhau có xinh đẹp dung nhan, hoàng tử liếc mắt một cái liền yêu thượng nàng, sau lại bọn họ cử hành long trọng hôn lễ, toàn bộ thiên hạ đều dào dạt tại hạnh phúc bên trong. Hoàng tử đối cô nương thực thật có lỗi, nhưng cô nương chính là không nói được một lời yên lặng nhìn hoàng tử. Thẳng đến đêm động phòng hoa chúc, cô nương trà trộn vào hoàng tử tẩm cung, nàng nguyên vốn là muốn đem hoàng tử cùng công chúa cùng nhau giết, cuối cùng nàng như cũ luyến tiếc sát hoàng tử, cũng luyến tiếc đoạt điệu của hắn hạnh phúc. Hừng đông thời điểm cô nương theo thành lâu thượng nhảy xuống, chờ cô nương sau khi, hoàng tử mới phát hiện thì ra cô nương cũng không phải công chúa thế thân, mà trên thực tế công chúa là cái kia cô nương thế thân.

Nàng không hiểu được hắn có thể hay không nghe hiểu, Dương Tiễn chính là nhìn của nàng ánh mắt, gằn từng tiếng nói cho nàng, "Thốn Tâm, tưởng hối hận đã muốn đã muộn, đời này chúng ta nhất định cùng một chỗ, ngươi có phải hay không lùi bước ?"

Làm sao có thể, nàng lắc đầu, khóc nở nụ cười, đây là giấc mộng thật lâu chuyện, ta lại làm sao có thể không muốn đâu. Ngoài cửa sổ đại phiến phù tang hoa khai chính diễm, U Vân không khỏi thở dài, Thốn Tâm, ngươi này đứa ngốc, ngươi đến tột cùng như thế nào yêu hắn, có thể cho ngươi thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa, không chút nào sợ hãi.

, Chương 54:

( năm mươi bốn ) Thốn Tâm biểu tình nhất thời phân không rõ là khóc vẫn là cười, nhưng đại để là cao hứng .

Vương phủ xơ xác tiêu điều hoạt động khiến cho hừng hực khí thế, Đông xưởng còn sót lại vài cái mật thám cũng là tiêu diệt hầu như không còn, Dương Tiễn lợi hại nhất địa phương ngay tại cho, vô luận theo người nào góc độ xem, vương phủ còn cùng thường lui tới giống nhau bình tĩnh vô ba, liền ngay cả từng cái ngày hội đều như trước qua vạn phần không khí vui mừng.

Đảo mắt tới gần đầu hạ, này một năm Dương Tiễn tại thế gian năm hai mươi ba, vương phủ cao thấp đối trong phủ thượng vô thế tử một chuyện biểu hiện ra so với Dương Tiễn càng quan tâm vô cùng quan tâm, quả thực còn kém không có vô cùng đau đớn. Tình xa các vị này chủ tử nay là không cần trông cậy vào , mọi người đều đem ánh mắt ngắm nhìn đến Kỳ Dương trong viện Thốn Tâm, đối với nàng ở tiến Kỳ Dương viện đã muốn đã nhiều năm nhưng không có một chút tin tức tỏ vẻ ra vô cùng lo lắng cùng đồng tình, loại này hoàng đế không vội thái giám cấp thái độ thật sự là thật sự không biết làm cho người ta nói cái gì cho phải.

Ngày qua cực nhanh, Thốn Tâm đao pháp cũng càng ngày càng tốt, nhưng xét thấy vương phủ bên trong thực chiến cơ hội thật sự quá ít, của nàng đao pháp cũng liền biến thành dệt hoa trên gấm có cũng được mà không có cũng không sao hạng nhất kỹ năng. Cho là có người đề nghị Thốn Tâm có thể đem đao pháp dùng tại thiết thái thượng, coi như là nhân tẫn này dùng. Nàng cũng tiến vào một hai thứ táo phòng, kết quả không phải đem cái gì thiêu , chính là bị cái gì thiêu . Vì bảo toàn chính mình một đầu tóc dài, Thốn Tâm chậm rãi liền không bao giờ nữa đi táo phòng .

Hoa rụng rực rỡ, nhập hạ sau, Dương Tiễn tại thưởng tuyết các trung thả trương dài tháp, cầm đèn đọc sách, gió lạnh phơ phất, Thốn Tâm mặc màu hồng sắc váy dài, bên hông hệ tơ vàng mang, mà cổ áo cúi một đôi ngọc hoa tai, ánh trăng chi □ đoạn tốt đẹp, im lặng ỷ tại đình rào chắn vừa, sái điểm ngư ăn, trên dưới một trăm điều màu vàng cá chép bốn phương tám hướng tụ lại mà đến, phía sau tiếp trước.

Dương Tiễn đem thư cuốn tiến trong lòng bàn tay, thản nhiên nói: "Đi bên trong đem cầm chuyển đi ra, việc như vậy rất nhiều ngày, đã lâu cũng chưa bắn."

Nàng đưa lưng về phía hắn, thân là một cái câm điếc tốt nhất địa phương chính là, ngươi nếu là không nói lời nào thời gian lâu, rất nhiều người đều đã thói quen nhận định ngươi cũng giống nhau nghe không thấy, nàng rất rõ ràng điểm này, vì thế rất nhiều thời điểm đều muốn này nhất ưu điểm phát huy vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn.

Chỉ tiếc nàng đối mặt là Dương Tiễn, hắn đối của nàng hiểu biết thậm chí so với chính nàng đại khái còn muốn nhiều một chút, hắn nằm ở tháp thượng, một quyển 《 đông vách núi di tập 》 xem cuốn vừa, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi nói ngươi muốn tới làm cái gì, nói sẽ không nói, sự sẽ không làm, cao hứng thời điểm hầu hạ ta một chút, mất hứng thời điểm sẽ không để ý ta."

Thốn Tâm vẫn là không để ý đến hắn, Dương Tiễn đem thư cuồn cuộn nổi lên trịch tại nàng trên đầu, Thốn Tâm thế này mới không tình nguyện quay đầu lại, na hai bước xem như nghe thấy được, qua sau một lúc lâu, Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng nói: "Nếu không đi, nhị gia mất hứng ."

Nàng quay đầu lộ ra cái khuôn mặt tươi cười, nay Thốn Tâm đã muốn hoàn hoàn toàn toàn trưởng thành cô gái mô dạng, trắng nõn tinh tế, mày liễu mắt hạnh, thuần túy trong suốt, toàn bộ Tấn Bắc thành lại tìm không ra so với nàng nhiều hấp dẫn .

Chuyển ra cầm đến, Dương Tiễn có trong hồ sơ giật hạ, đạn là hắn mấy ngày nay mới sáng tác khúc, hai mươi tư chỉ biến hóa lưu sướng thiên y vô phùng, có điểm xảo đoạt thiên công cảm giác. Thốn Tâm không khỏi cảm khái, nếu ngày nào đó hắn không lo Vương gia , đại khái có thể đi làm cái nghệ thuật gia, cam đoan có thể đánh lần thiên hạ vô địch thủ.

Dương Tiễn ngón tay nhất bát, đại châu tiểu châu lạc ngọc bàn, nàng ngồi trên chiếu, dựa dài tháp đem mặt dán tại tháp thượng, tóc dài cúi cho mặt, hôm nay là của nàng sinh nhật, đây là hắn viết cấp của nàng. Âm luật đại khái là ở nói, nàng tựa như một cái con sông thảng qua của hắn tâm, nàng sẽ không là hắn một đoạn ngẫu ngộ, một cái chuyện xưa, nàng sẽ là hắn khi còn sống, là hắn toàn bộ cảm tình quy y, nghe nghe của nàng hốc mắt bỗng nhiên ẩm ướt , nàng theo không biết nhất thủ khúc cũng có thể như thế động lòng người, chạm đến tâm linh.

U Vân ngẩn ra, hắn vì nàng đạn qua rất nhiều khúc, u Minh hà vừa ghi lại nhiều lắm hắn lưu lại âm luật, khả nàng lại chưa từng có nghe hiểu qua, mà hắn nhưng mà bắn một lần, nàng liền đã hiểu, thì ra này vốn là là một hồi không công bằng cạnh tranh, theo ngay từ đầu nàng vốn không có thắng qua.

Tiếng đàn im bặt mà chỉ, hắn dài thân ngọc lập đi đến bên người nàng lẳng lặng nhìn nàng, bỗng nhiên một tay lấy nàng theo trên mặt đất lao lên, nàng có chút giật mình, ánh mắt vi lượng, khóe môi đỏ tươi, cực hạn động lòng người. Hắn cười nói: "Đêm nay nhị gia liền cưới ngươi, trước làm buổi tối bộ phận, ban ngày qua hai ngày tiếp tế tiếp viện ngươi. . ."

Này cũng có thể? !

Đương nhiên có thể! !

Nàng oai quá nhìn hắn, ánh mắt rõ ràng chính là đang nói, muốn kết hôn ta cũng phải nhìn xem ngươi có hay không bổn sự này, Thốn Tâm theo hắn trong lòng bay lên trời, xoay người đứng ở thưởng tuyết đình diêm giác thượng, ngồi xổm xuống nhìn hắn, thủ thế linh động, loại sự tình này cũng phải xem bổn cô nương cao mất hứng.

Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng, Minh Nguyệt câu tại góc hướng tây, Dương Tiễn thân ảnh nhanh như du long, chưa kịp thấy rõ của hắn động tác, hắn đã muốn đứng ở nàng trước mặt, tay phải vãn ở của nàng thắt lưng, phản thủ đã đem nàng ôm vào trong lòng. Nàng nguyên bản còn muốn làm ra tức giận bộ dáng, trong ánh mắt lại toát ra từ từ ý cười.

Hắn nói, "Lần này cho là ngươi làm cho làm cho của ta, lần tới nhị gia cũng làm cho cho ngươi."

Nàng xem hắn, làm ra một bộ thiên tài tin ngươi biểu tình.

Hắn đem nàng ném vào sương phòng khắc hoa giường lớn thượng, ánh nến chiếu ra một vòng choáng váng hoàng, trầm tiến thật dày đệm giường bên trong, hắn ôm chặt nàng, dỗ nàng, trong ánh mắt là triền triền miên miên ôn nhu, "Ngoan, Thái y nói ngươi yết hầu không có việc gì, đại khái là mới trước đây bị kinh hách mới nói không ra lời , kêu ta một tiếng nhị gia."

Được rồi, nàng cũng tưởng, tuy rằng nàng hiện tại có vẻ tưởng kêu là cứu mạng. . .

Hắn ấn của nàng thắt lưng, đem hôn càng nghiền càng sâu, ngẩng đầu lại thấy nàng ánh mắt khóc đỏ bừng, có chút khó hiểu, "Làm sao vậy, không phải ngươi mỗi ngày la hét phải gả cấp nhị gia . . ."

Nàng ủy khuất gật gật đầu, miệng hắn giác dắt ra cái tươi cười, lạnh như băng trên mặt có băng tuyết sơ dung giống như ấm áp, vuốt ve chậm rãi nâng lên của nàng chân, "Thật là đẹp mắt. . ."

Thốn Tâm nháy mắt hỗn độn , toàn thân băng thẳng tắp, hướng bên trong rụt lui nhìn hắn, thật lâu sau mới làm cái khẩu hình, "Sợ!"

Dương Tiễn cười vô cùng lưu manh, "Không sợ."

Nàng đem mặt vùi vào chăn, hắn hôn ở của nàng nhĩ khuếch, ngữ khí là còn thật sự , nói cũng là mười phần hạ lưu , "Ta thích nhất ngươi khóc bộ dáng, lại ẩn nhẫn lại quật cường, làm cho người ta nhịn không được đã nghĩ muốn ngươi."

Nàng bỗng nhiên vừa vội vừa tức, vừa khóc vừa cười, ôm chặt lấy hắn, đem mặt dán tại của hắn trên mặt không hề khe hở, tay hắn lướt qua của nàng sau sống, hắn hôn của nàng khóe miệng, của nàng xương quai xanh, đè nặng nàng mây đen giống như tóc đen, mang ra một tia run run.

"Thốn Tâm, ta nghĩ ngươi, rất muốn rất nhớ ngươi."

Ánh trăng dưới, hắn hai má ửng đỏ, đẹp mặt đến làm cho nàng không thể hô hấp. Của nàng biểu tình nhất thời phân không rõ là khóc vẫn là cười, nhưng đại để là cao hứng .

Đêm đó qua đi, hắn một đêm không ngủ nhìn nàng, tứ cổ thời gian, nàng ngủ mở mắt tinh thần thái lưu luyến nhìn hắn, hắn nói, "Thốn Tâm, cho ta sinh cái đứa nhỏ đi."

Nàng súc khởi mi, hắn đại khái là muốn khởi một ít cửu viễn đến chính mình đều nhớ không rõ trí nhớ, trong ánh mắt trồi lên một tia đau lòng, "Vẫn là không cần, như vậy nguy hiểm chuyện chưa bao giờ thích hợp ngươi."

Nàng nhắm mắt lại, hắn hôn ở của nàng vành tai, tạo nên chăn, hoa rơi hương, thản nhiên thần hi tự phương xa lẳng lặng sáng lên.

, Chương 55:

( năm mươi lăm )

Này năm rét đậm, đại tuyết phong sơn, Mạc Bắc Mông Cổ bộ lạc đến phạm, thượng trăm năm đến ngoại bang sớm đem đối Đại Minh thiêu sát bắt người cướp của làm như một cái thái độ bình thường, toàn bộ Tấn Bắc thành cao thấp không có một đối này cảm thấy có điều giật mình . Kinh thành theo lệ hạ chỉ lệnh Tấn Bắc vương thừa tầm mang Tấn Bắc hộ quân xuất chinh, vì thế hắn suốt đêm mang theo vạn Dư Minh quân đi vào đóng băng sơn cốc, vòng được rồi ba tháng, đạp lần thâm sơn, mới tại bạch dương lâm ở chỗ sâu trong tìm được Mông Cổ đóng quân chỗ, vừa mới tiêu diệt, lấy tuyệt hậu hoạn. Trận này chiến dịch theo ngay từ đầu đại thế thượng liền không hề trì hoãn, Dương Tiễn nghìn năm qua thân kinh bách chiến, vô luận này đây cường đánh nhược, vẫn là lấy nhược đánh cường, hắn đều là sớm lô hỏa thuần thanh, trận chiến tranh này cuối cùng biến thành một lần giết hại, Dương Tiễn cũng không thị sát, lại cũng không phải nhân từ nương tay nhân.

Tại hắn xem ra này đó đạp người khác thi thể mà sống nhân không thể bị xưng là nhân.

Ba tháng sau đại thắng, hắn dùng liệp ưng đem tiệp báo truyền quay lại vương phủ, suốt đêm xuất phát khởi hành hồi phủ, hắn thực vội thiết, sóng mắt nhiễm phong sương, từ đó hắn đã muốn suốt ba tháng không có về nhà , vì tránh cho bại lộ đại quân hành tung, hắn thậm chí không có ký gì một phong thư hồi phủ, nhất toàn bộ mùa đông hắn đều là cùng của hắn các tướng sĩ tại Mạc Bắc ở ngoài Tuyết Sơn trung vượt qua .

Xuất chinh đêm trước, Thốn Tâm bọc rất nặng điêu nhung áo choàng ngồi ở thán lô phía trước, đem yêm chế tốt thịt khô từng khối từng khối bỏ vào hành quân túi trung, làm cho hắn tùy thân mang theo, thật dài tóc tràn lan trên mặt đất, nàng thấp mi, biểu tình bình tĩnh, thật sự nhìn không ra là cao hứng vẫn là mất hứng.

Hắn cố ý vô tình hỏi nàng, "Ngươi có phải hay không trách ta vẫn không có cho ngươi bổ thượng ban ngày kia bộ phận?"

Nàng thoáng ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, lắc đầu, linh hoạt trắng nõn hai tay vừa lật, đánh ra một hàng thủ thế, ta không cần này nghi thức xã giao, ta chỉ là lo lắng năm nay mùa đông giống như đặc biệt lãnh.

Hắn ẩn ý cười đi qua đi từ phía sau ôm lấy nàng, toàn bộ lãm tiến trong lòng, mu bàn tay thiếp thiếp của nàng hai má, quá mức lạnh như băng nàng súc khởi đẹp mặt mi, lấy tay chỉ khoa tay múa chân hai hạ, đại khái là ở hỏi hắn, vì sao không mang theo nàng cùng đi.

Dương Tiễn để ý để ý nàng đuôi lông mày ngạch phát, "Nhị gia từng lập qua quân quy, ra trận không thể hai loại này nọ, bên người nữ nhân cùng trong nhà rượu, làm sao có thể chính mình đạt được quy củ đâu, huống chi chiến trường như vậy nguy hiểm, hơn nữa ngươi lại sẽ không nói, vạn nhất xảy ra sự làm sao bây giờ?"

Kỳ thật ra không ra sự cùng hội sẽ không nói một chút quan hệ đều không có, nhưng nếu hắn nói có liên quan còn có quan đi.

Nàng ngón tay linh hoạt, phi vũ ra một câu, mới là lạ, ta xem ngươi nhưng thật ra muốn từ trên chiến trường lại gạt cái nữ nhân trở về.

Dương Tiễn ung dung nhìn nàng, mi gian tràn ra cái tươi cười, "Thừa cô nương quý ngôn, không mang theo cái trở về đều thực xin lỗi ngươi."

Nàng phản thủ theo mắt cá chân rút ra đoản đao ở trước mặt hắn nhoáng lên một cái, biểu tình còn thật sự, ý tứ chính là, ngươi nếu dám lại mang cái nữ nhân trở về ta sẽ giết ngươi.

Hắn nếu có chút suy nghĩ nhìn nàng, của nàng khóe môi mân thành một cái tuyến, Dương Tiễn hôn thân của nàng khóe môi, "Bảo bối, tức giận, ngươi cho là năm đó ta tìm được ngươi thực dễ dàng sao."

Nàng lấy tay đẩy ra hắn, thán lô trung hỏa càng thiêu càng vượng, phòng rốt cục ấm lên, Dương Tiễn kéo nàng mặc điêu nhung cầu áo cừu, đem nàng toàn bộ ném vào chăn bên trong, Thốn Tâm con ngươi bên trong hơn tầng ý cười, rõ ràng một bộ ai sợ ai bộ dáng.

Dương Tiễn bỏ đi áo, vạch trần chăn lạnh như băng liền dán tại trên người nàng, cánh tay đi lên năm vây săn khi chịu thương hoàn thanh tích có thể thấy được, Thốn Tâm bất giác lấy tay chỉ nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ. Dương Tiễn tại nàng trắng noãn vai thượng hôn thân, thản nhiên nói: "Nếu là độc lại trọng một ít này cánh tay liền phế đi."

Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn hắn, biểu tình có chút đặc biệt, đúng vậy, thiếu chút nữa liền phế đi.

Nàng trầm tư bộ dáng làm Dương Tiễn nhìn xem có chút xuất thần. Sau một lúc lâu Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên cắn răng làm cái thủ thế, không quan hệ, nếu là phế đi ta cũng không ghét bỏ ngươi.

Dương Tiễn cười đáp: "Ngươi nói không ra lời, ta cũng không ghét bỏ ngươi a, hai chúng ta nhiều nhất cũng chính là tám lạng nửa cân."

Thốn Tâm quay đầu, vẻ mặt trầm xuống dưới, nhìn kỹ hắn, nâng lên tay hắn, viết nói: vậy ngươi nhất định phải còn sống trở về, thiếu thủ a cái gì đều không quan hệ, nếu là đã chết, đã có thể không phải bán cân đối bát hai .

Viết xong, của nàng ánh mắt hơi hơi đỏ đỏ lên, Dương Tiễn nắm bắt tay nàng, gằn từng tiếng chậm rãi nói: "Hảo, nhớ rõ không cần ra Kỳ Dương viện, cũng không cần làm cho bất luận kẻ nào tiến vào, từng bước đều không cần rời đi, chờ ta trở về, được không?"

Nàng hút hấp cái mũi, dùng khẩu hình hỏi hắn, "Ta đây nếu là đi ra ngoài đâu?"

Dương Tiễn xinh đẹp ánh mắt hiện lên một đạo nhiệt liệt hào quang, hàm chứa của nàng vành tai, "Này còn chưa đi đâu, liền dám khiêu chiến ta, bảo bối của ta là càng ngày càng lợi hại ."

Thốn Tâm biểu tình lập tức theo ưu thương trở nên bi phẫn nén giận, lại còn bị Dương Tiễn ôm lấy cằm hảo hảo đùa giỡn một phen, "Gả cho ta, tuy rằng hội thực vất vả, nhưng gả cho ta cũng có rất nhiều ưu việt, so với nói đời này chỉ biết yêu ngươi Thốn Tâm một cái, lại so với nói ngươi đem không chỉ là thê tử của ta, còn có thể là của ta mệnh. Cho nên vì ngang hàng, tại ngươi muốn mạng của ta phía trước, ta quyết định ăn trước ngươi."

Thốn Tâm một ngụm hung hăng cắn tại tay hắn chỉ thượng.

Mấy ngày nay mỗi nhớ tới này đó, Dương Tiễn lạnh như băng trong ánh mắt đều đã mang theo một tầng ý cười, đây là loại thực kỳ diệu cảm tình, thậm chí so với Quán Giang khẩu này ngày càng sâu, càng làm cho người không thể bỏ qua, này mấy năm qua, nàng liền giống như hắn linh hồn trung một mảnh, nếu là đã đánh mất nàng, hắn tưởng hắn đại khái cũng mất đi ở lại thế gian lý do.

Dương Tiễn một đường hành quân gấp trở lại vương phủ, ánh trăng xếp tại tầng tầng đám mây phía trên, toàn bộ Kỳ Dương trong viện một mảnh yên tĩnh, hắn không có thông tri bất luận kẻ nào tiến đến nghênh đón, Thốn Tâm ngủ sớm, hắn tưởng cấp nàng một kinh hỉ, tối hôm đó hắn đi đường thời điểm dưới chân là sinh phong .

Kỳ Dương viện trong phòng một mảnh tối đen, góc thán hỏa nhiên thản nhiên hào quang, liền ánh trăng hắn thấy nàng cuốn tại đệm chăn bên trong, dài nhỏ tóc đen đánh mái tóc, nàng luôn thích đang ngủ thời điểm đem thật dài tóc sơ thành ma hoa biện.

"Còn ngủ. . . Thật sự là càng phát ra lười ." Hắn tại giường vừa ngồi xuống, nhẹ nhàng phủ phủ của nàng tóc dài.

Thốn Tâm đại khái là bị kinh đến, xoay người nhảy dựng lên, cương cương nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái.

Dương Tiễn khóe môi không tự giác run rẩy, cực nhanh đứng lên chuyển tới bên cạnh bàn, thắp sáng ngọn nến, trong phòng hơn một tầng choáng váng hoàng hào quang, phòng như trước cùng hắn rời đi khi giống nhau sạch sẽ. Hắn thực là có chút khiết phích, mà Thốn Tâm đã có chút lười biếng, cho nên hắn không ở thời điểm, phòng vẫn như cũ có thể bảo trì loại này độ cao vệ sinh, hắn hẳn là cảm thấy vui mừng.

Nàng mặc vào hài, đi đến hắn phía sau, mềm mại nắm ở của hắn thắt lưng, nàng không tiếng động tại hắn sau lưng nói, nhị gia, ngươi rốt cục đã trở lại.

Dương Tiễn nhẹ tay khinh phúc thượng tay nàng lưng, theo đầu ngón tay tới tay cổ tay, bỗng nhiên chuẩn bị ở sau một cái dùng sức đem nàng quay người trí tại trước ngực, ngón tay chặt chẽ nắm nàng gáy thượng hai đại huyệt vị, tay kia thì nhẹ nhàng vung lên diệt ánh nến, trong phòng lâm vào một mảnh hắc ám, hắn thanh âm mang theo cười, "Thốn Tâm, tưởng nhị gia đi."

Thốn Tâm không thể tin nhìn hắn, trong ánh mắt mang theo một tia giật mình, hắn biểu tình lạnh lùng, cả người tản mát ra một tầng làm người ta sợ hãi hàn ý. Hắn nắm cả nàng xoay người thượng phòng lương, đem nàng đặt ở dưới thân, Thốn Tâm nửa thân thể lượng ở bên ngoài, chỉ cần hắn thoáng buông lỏng thủ, nàng sẽ gặp ngã xuống.

Nàng trong ánh mắt toát ra vô cùng sợ hãi, Dương Tiễn nhắm mắt lại, cực khinh nói: "Thu hồi loại vẻ mặt này, ngươi căn bản không phải Thốn Tâm, ta hiện tại cho ngươi một cơ hội nói cho ta biết, Thốn Tâm ở nơi nào, nhớ kỹ trăm ngàn không cần khảo nghiệm nhị gia kiên nhẫn."

Thốn Tâm trong mắt biểu tình vẫn là tràn ngập sợ hãi, Dương Tiễn mở to mắt, thiển nâu con ngươi bên trong bốc lên căm giận ngút trời, hắn đưa tay điểm ở của nàng á huyệt, một chưởng thẳng tắp đập vào của nàng xương quai xanh thượng, một tia cực khinh vỡ vụn thanh qua đi, nàng biểu tình vặn vẹo đến cực hạn.

"Cuối cùng một lần, hiện tại nói cho ta biết, Thốn Tâm ở nơi nào."

Ánh trăng thản nhiên chiếu vào phòng lương thượng, U Vân ngồi ở cửa sổ linh thượng, lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, nghìn năm qua hắn theo chưa thấy qua Dương Tiễn như vậy, gì thời điểm vô luận lựa chọn nhiều gian khó khó, vô luận con đường phía trước nhiều gian khó hiểm, hắn chưa bao giờ như vậy qua, đêm nay của hắn ánh mắt tràn ngập kinh hoảng.

, Chương 56:

( năm mươi sáu ) ngươi thật đúng là thích khóc, đừng khóc , xem lòng ta đều nát.

U Vân là ở vương phủ phía sau núi tìm được Thốn Tâm , nàng chính bay nhanh bôn chạy tại trong rừng sơn đạo thượng, đại phiến đại phiến khô chi thượng đè nặng thật dày tuyết đọng, trụy thế rõ ràng, băng thiên tuyết địa bên trong của nàng hai má đỏ bừng, trên người bọc thật dày áo bông, dài nhỏ tóc đen buộc thành hai điều mái tóc, hàn gió thổi qua sẽ theo phong phi vũ.

Bóng đêm càng ngày càng thâm, nàng trong tay nắm Dương Tiễn lưu cho của nàng kia đem đoản đao, ánh trăng dưới đao phong thượng vết máu hoàn thanh tích có thể thấy được, U Vân Tưởng nàng đại khái là giết trông coi người sau vòng vào ngọn núi, tưởng đi tắt hồi vương phủ đi, đáng tiếc thực không may, tại U Minh ty thời điểm nàng liền không thế nào nhận thức lộ, như thế khẩn trương dưới liền lại càng không nhận thức lộ , nàng cũng không biết con đường này thông hướng địa phương vừa mới cùng vương phủ phương hướng vừa vặn tương phản.

Cho đến nửa đêm, trong rừng vang lên sói hoang tiếng kêu, nàng tưởng này đó tại trong rừng qua mùa đông sói thật lâu không có ăn đến qua đồ ăn, khứu giác dị thường sâu sắc, hẳn là rất nhanh có thể tìm được nàng, tuyết càng rơi xuống càng lớn chút không nghĩ ngừng ý nguyện, Thốn Tâm chọn gần nhất sơn động né đi vào, bỏ đi giầy, một đôi chân đông lạnh phát tử, nàng bất giác nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ.

Đàn sói tiếng bước chân càng ngày càng gần, nàng không dám lớn tiếng hô hấp, lui tại sơn động chỗ sâu nhất, U Vân bỗng nhiên có thể thể hội tâm tình của nàng, nếu là đã chết, về sau liền sẽ không còn được gặp lại hắn , nàng làm sao có thể không thương tâm đâu. Nhưng hôm nay hắn xa tại ngàn dặm ở ngoài, rồi sau đó sơn bởi vì tuyết quý tiến đến mấy tháng phía trước đã phong sơn, chờ có một ngày hắn tìm được chính mình, chính mình đại khái cũng liền chỉ còn lại có một khối khó coi hài cốt, nói không chừng đã sớm bị sói ăn, ngay cả hài cốt đều thừa không dưới đến. Như vậy hắn lại làm sao có thể nhớ kỹ chính mình, nghĩ đến đây Thốn Tâm càng phát ra thương tâm.

Cuối cùng bầy sói vẫn là tìm được rồi nàng, nếu đến là một đầu sói hoang, kia nàng còn có thể đối phó, nếu là đàn sói, vậy hoàn toàn không có còn sống cơ hội. Thốn Tâm nghe thấy ngoài động sói hoang tiếng bước chân, dính sát vào nhau tại cái động khẩu, mắt thấy gặp thứ nhất con sói lóe một đôi lục sắc ánh mắt đi vào sơn động khi, nàng nắm khởi trong tay đoản đao xoay người đâm vào sói hoang cái trán, động tác nhanh nhẹn nếu tử yến, đoản đao độc tính rất mạnh, đầu sói té trên mặt đất run rẩy vài cái sẽ không có hô hấp. Của nàng đao thuật xuất từ Dương Tiễn thân truyền, động tác cực xinh đẹp, chỉ vì khuyết thiếu thực chiến kinh nghiệm, cho nên khó tránh khỏi có chút nơm nớp lo sợ.

Theo sát sau đi vào sơn động một khác chi sói hoang trừng mắt xanh biếc con mắt chặt chẽ nhìn Thốn Tâm, nàng rút ra đoản đao, cắn môi, làm thứ hai con sói hướng nàng đánh tới thời điểm, Thốn Tâm trên mặt đất thuận thế lăn một vòng, sói hoang móng trước phóng qua thân thể của nàng, nàng phản thủ đem đao phong đâm vào sói hoang bụng, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn đỏ tươi máu loãng lưu đầy của nàng toàn thân.

Cuối cùng một cái sói hoang, đại khái là cảm thấy Thốn Tâm cũng không giống nhìn qua dễ dàng như vậy đối phó, cũng không tùy tiện đi tới, chính là lẳng lặng ngồi ở cái động khẩu nhìn chăm chú vào nàng, Thốn Tâm biết đàn sói chính là đang chờ đợi tốt nhất tiến công cơ hội, cùng đợi nàng lơi lỏng xuống dưới. Của nàng nhẫn nại lực tự nhiên là xa xa so với nhưng mà sói . Ngoài động đại phong gào thét mà qua, thổi trúng toàn bộ sơn lâm lạnh run, xa xa nghe đi lên giống như đàn sói rống giận. Ngồi ngay ngắn tại cái động khẩu sói hoang tựa hồ nghe đến cái gì, đem mặt hướng ngoài động dò xét tham, Thốn Tâm cắn môi, gắt gao nhắm mắt lại, phi phác đem đoản đao lướt qua. Sói hoang bỗng nhiên xoay người, móng trước đảo qua, Thốn Tâm ngã tại nham thượng, ói ra hai khẩu huyết.

Mắt thấy sói hoang đi đến trước mặt, Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên ôm cổ sói hoang cổ, đem đoản đao đường ngang đầu của nó gáy, chờ sói hoang chậm rãi biến lãnh, cả người phát run, tràn ngập sợ hãi nhìn chằm chằm trong sơn động nằm tam cụ sói hoang thi thể, lui tại góc chỗ sâu nhất.

Bên ngoài tật phong đột nhiên tuyết, sói tru thanh liên tiếp, Thốn Tâm không dám nhóm lửa đem chúng nó đưa tới, thẳng đến thiên mau lượng thời điểm, khóe môi càng ngày càng lạnh, liền ở phía sau cái động khẩu bỗng nhiên xuất hiện chỉnh tề tiếng bước chân, Thốn Tâm mạnh mẽ mở to mắt, nhanh nắm chặt trong lòng đoản đao.

Dương Tiễn mang theo phong sương đứng ở của nàng trước mặt, Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên sẽ nhỏ giọng khóc lên, đại giọt đại giọt nước mắt điệu tại bên môi, toàn thân đã sớm phân không rõ nào là của nàng huyết, nào là sói hoang trên người huyết. Dương Tiễn xả □ thượng tối đen cầu áo cừu, vượt qua sói hoang thi thể, một phen bao lấy nàng, toàn bộ ôm vào trong ngực.

Nàng khóc khóe môi run run, lạnh như băng đánh bắt tay vào làm thế, hắn một phen đè lại tay nàng chỉ, tiếp nhận nàng trong tay đoản đao, mềm nhẹ nói: "Đừng sợ, đừng sợ, ta tìm được ngươi ."

Nàng còn muốn nói gì, Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng không ngừng hôn của nàng khóe môi, "Đừng nóng vội, chờ trở về, có bó lớn thời gian cho ngươi nói."

Hồi vương phủ trên đường, hắn ôm nàng tọa ở trong xe ngựa, thật dày duy liêm ngăn trở đầy trời phong tuyết, trong núi một mảnh yên tĩnh, có chính là bánh xe nghiền qua băng tuyết thanh âm, nàng bỗng nhiên theo ác mộng trung kinh tỉnh lại, mở to mắt mờ mịt nhìn hắn.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ngươi vừa rồi ngủ thời điểm, ta kiểm tra rồi miệng vết thương của ngươi, không có gì trở ngại, này huyết đều là sói hoang trên người ."

Của nàng trong ánh mắt lại lộ ra sợ hãi vẻ mặt, đại khái là muốn đến thiếu chút nữa nàng liền sẽ không còn được gặp lại hắn .

Hắn ôm lấy nàng, lãm vào trong ngực, đưa tay vuốt ve của nàng móng tay, sớm bị đông lạnh phát tử, hắn khinh hôn nhẹ của nàng ngạch, "Ta thật không ngờ ngươi như vậy dũng cảm, này một đường ta theo vương phủ đuổi tới trên núi, tìm lần từng cái góc, ta ký muốn tìm đến ngươi, lại sợ nhìn thấy của ngươi thi thể."

Thốn Tâm hướng hắn trong lòng rụt lui, mặt chôn ở của hắn vạt áo bên trong, đánh cái thủ thế, "Ngươi trở về bao lâu rồi ?"

Dương Tiễn đem trên người nàng áo choàng vây cẩn thận, thanh âm thản nhiên: "Ta đêm trước mới trở lại vương phủ, phát hiện Kỳ Dương trong viện có nhân giả trang ngươi, suốt đêm thẩm nàng, thế này mới biết được của ngươi rơi xuống, vì thế ta mang theo hộ quân theo hôm qua sáng sớm bắt đầu đem cả tòa sơn vây quanh, một chút một chút sưu tầm của ngươi rơi xuống, thẳng đến giữa trưa mới tại trên núi tìm được rồi ngươi giết kia hai người thi thể. Đều do ta không tốt, ta không nghĩ tới ngươi chạy sai lầm rồi phương hướng, không ở đi thông vương phủ trên đường, nếu là có thể sớm một chút tìm được ngươi, ngươi cũng sẽ không bị bầy sói dọa đến."

Nàng khó hiểu, làm thủ thế hỏi hắn, "Nhưng là ngươi mới trở lại tiệp báo, làm sao có thể nhanh như vậy trở về đến vương phủ ?"

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng nắm bắt tay nàng chỉ, "Nếu không ta động tác mau, của ngươi mạng nhỏ sẽ để tại trên núi , cư nhiên còn hỏi nhị gia làm sao có thể nhanh như vậy trở về đến vương phủ ."

Nàng cười cười, nứt vỏ môi có chút đau, đánh cái thủ thế, hỏi tiếp nói, sẽ là ai ngờ giết ta?

Trầm mặc một lát, Dương Tiễn nhìn màn che chiếu phim ra thản nhiên nhánh cây bóng đen, "Bọn họ không phải muốn giết ngươi, bọn họ tưởng giết người là ta, ta thật không ngờ Đông xưởng thế lực thế nhưng đã muốn đến tình trạng này, có mặt khắp nơi. Bọn họ dùng người một nhà dịch dung đổi thành ngươi, tránh ở Kỳ Dương trong viện, thời gian nếu lâu lắm dễ dàng bị nhân nhìn ra sơ hở, cho nên bọn họ riêng chờ ta tiệp báo danh phủ mới bắt đầu hành động."

Nàng đem mặt chôn ở của hắn vạt áo bên trong, Dương Tiễn nói tiếp: "Vốn ta nghĩ đem Đông xưởng ở lại vương phủ thế lực toàn bộ tiêu diệt, chính là thật không ngờ nhưng lại sẽ xuất hiện người Mông Cổ đến phạm chuyện này, là ta sơ sót."

Thốn Tâm dán tại của hắn trên người, thật lâu sau mới đánh cái thủ thế, đêm nay, ta phải sợ, ta sợ sẽ không còn được gặp lại ngươi , ta sợ sẽ bị sói ăn, ngươi sẽ không còn được gặp lại ta, hội đã quên ta.

Dương Tiễn toàn bộ ôm lấy nàng tại chính mình đối diện ngồi xong, nâng lên của nàng cằm, nhìn kỹ tiến của nàng trong ánh mắt, rất nhanh nàng vừa khóc , sợ hãi có điểm phát run, hắn chính là nói, "Ta đêm nay cũng rất sợ, ta sợ tìm không thấy ngươi, lại sợ tìm được của ngươi thi thể. Rất nhiều có lẽ nhiều năm trước tới nay ta làm rất nhiều chuyện xấu, rất nhiều ám muội chuyện. Nhưng ta chưa bao giờ giống hôm nay như vậy sợ hãi qua, ta cuối cùng là hết sức đem hết thảy an bài hảo, bảo đảm mỗi người an toàn, nay ta từng có quá thân nhân, từng có bằng hữu, đều mất, bọn họ cũng đều sẽ không lại yêu ta , mà ta cũng hy vọng bọn họ cuộc sống bên trong không hề có ta. Chỉ có ngươi, làm cho ta sợ hãi, ta không thể cho ngươi rời đi của ta cuộc sống, Nhưng ta lại không biết nên làm như thế nào mới có thể bảo vệ tốt ngươi."

Hắn không khóc, thanh âm lại bi thương đến tột đỉnh bộ, Thốn Tâm khóc càng ngày càng thương tâm, chỉnh khuôn mặt bị nước mắt ướt nhẹp, hắn rốt cục nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng lau khô của nàng nước mắt, "Ngươi thật đúng là thích khóc, đừng khóc , xem lòng ta đều nát."

Nàng một bên khóc một bên cười, trên tay là đại phiến tổn thương do giá rét, ta liền thích khóc, chính là nhát gan, chính là sợ hãi, nhưng ta không lùi lui, ta sẽ làm dũng cảm nhân, ta cả đời đều phải cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ.

Lần này ám sát bắt đầu cực bí ẩn, chấm dứt càng bí ẩn, chỉnh sự kiện đều bị phong ở tại vương phủ bên trong, trừ bỏ Dương Tiễn kịp liên can bên người hộ vệ ngoại, Tấn Bắc thành cao thấp cơ hồ không người phát hiện. Chỉ là làm mọi người giật mình là, hai năm chưa bao giờ bước vào tình xa các nhị gia lại một lần đi một mình vào tình xa các, mà khi hắn đi ra sau, tình xa các trung Cẩm Phi suốt khóc một buổi tối, đem thư phòng sở hữu đồ sứ đều tạp cái dập nát. Ngày kế tình xa các trong ngoài sở hữu thị vệ tất cả đều điệu thành vương phủ hộ quân, tiếp qua mấy ngày Vương gia hạ lệnh, nói Cẩm Phi nhiễm tật, không có của hắn lệnh bài, bất luận kẻ nào không thể thả Cẩm Phi ra tình xa các.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: này tuần lễ, đánh bảng 2. 1W~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ nước mắt phô thiên cái địa ~~~~~~~~~~~

, Chương 57:

( năm mươi bảy )

Vương phủ sạch sẽ sau, Tấn Bắc thành cũng bị hảo hảo rửa mặt chải đầu một lần, mọi người đều nói Mạc Bắc thời tiết nhìn qua cũng thanh minh không ít.

Qua đi Thốn Tâm bắt đầu dưỡng thương, mà Dương Tiễn cũng giảm bớt xuất ngoại đi lại, toàn tâm toàn ý tận sức cho dụ hoặc Thốn Tâm mở miệng nói chuyện, chính là của hắn đại bộ phận dụ hoặc đều phát sinh tại trên giường, mà dụ hoặc phương pháp cũng tương đương vô sỉ, so với, hắn sẽ nói, ngươi nếu không nói lời nào, ta sẽ không đi vào, hoặc là ngươi nếu không nói lời nào, ta liền không được, Thốn Tâm nói vẫn như cũ không nói ra, cả người cũng là khóc không ra nước mắt, cuối cùng bị Dương Tiễn một ngụm nuốt điệu.

Đối này Dương Tiễn rất là làm không biết mệt, hôm nay Thốn Tâm ngủ thẳng nửa đêm bỗng nhiên cảm thấy đói bụng, xích chân chạy xuống giường đi lấy hộp tô bánh, đang cầm trở lại trên giường vô cùng cao hứng ăn Dương Tiễn đầy người mảnh vụn, thả không lưu tình chút nào đem một đôi chân lạnh như băng đặt ở Dương Tiễn trên đùi, mang theo vẻ mặt khiêu khích nhìn hắn.

Dương Tiễn hơi có chút khiết phích, lần này thấy nàng đem dầu bánh mang theo giường, lại chính là khoan thai nắm bắt nàng lạnh như băng chân, quét nàng liếc mắt một cái, khinh khẽ cười nói: "Hôm nay là muốn tạo phản ."

Thốn Tâm nâng lên tao nhã cổ, đem tô bánh một ngụm nuốt đi xuống, rốt cục cố lấy dũng khí vạch trần chăn, tam cửu giá lạnh bên trong xoay người ngồi ở Dương Tiễn trên người, lập tức biểu tình chính là nông nô xoay người làm chủ người, hôm nay liền từ ngươi tới hầu hạ bổn cô nương.

Thì ra ăn cái gì cũng là có thể thêm can đảm .

Dương Tiễn lược lược khiếm đứng dậy, nhướng mày nhìn nàng, Thốn Tâm đại khái là khi dễ hắn khi dễ nghiện , cười dùng khẩu hình nói, đại gia, lại đây, làm cho con nhóc hôn một cái.

Tối đen bên trong, Dương Tiễn tựa tiếu phi tiếu mặt nhăn nhíu mày, sờ sờ của nàng phía sau lưng, hảo tâm nhắc nhở nàng, "Ngươi lãnh không lạnh ?"

Hôm nay Thốn Tâm thật sự là ăn quả cân quyết tâm , đẩu lắc đầu, Dương Tiễn đáy mắt ý cười càng đậm, một tay lấy nàng ôm đặt ở chính mình trên người, chuẩn xác, nhanh chóng, "Không biết Thốn Tâm cô nương kế tiếp tính làm như thế nào."

Ân, này thật là cái vấn đề.

Thốn Tâm ngẩn người, cắn răng vỗ vỗ của hắn chân, Dương Tiễn thu liễm tươi cười, chính là nhìn nàng, sau một lúc lâu mới nhẹ nhàng nói hai chữ: "Động a."

Vì thế Thốn Tâm đành phải phối hợp động hai động, hắn lại chính là im lặng đoan trang nàng, vì thế nàng hoàn toàn nổi giận, dùng sức lại vỗ vỗ của hắn chân, hắn vẫn là bất động, nàng đành phải lại động hai động, không khí lực .

Dương Tiễn ngồi dậy, hai người liền thiếp cùng một chỗ, hắn dùng chăn vây quanh nàng, nhẹ nhàng đem nàng dán tại chính mình trước ngực, "Thốn Tâm, muốn khởi nghĩa không phải dễ dàng như vậy ."

Thốn Tâm hơi tình ý mặt lập tức hiện lên đỏ ửng, trong cơn giận dữ nhìn hắn, lại bị hắn hôn ở, bóng đêm nguyệt, nhất động tình thời điểm, hắn nói, "Thốn Tâm, ngươi về sau vẫn đều phải ngoan ngoãn ."

Đông đi xuân đến, người Mông Cổ không lại đến phạm, trong kinh Đông xưởng cũng yên tĩnh không ít, toàn bộ Tấn Bắc thành mang theo một tia khó được yên tĩnh, hôm nay đúng phùng lập xuân, còn có chút xuân hàn se lạnh, Dương Tiễn tại thư phòng phê duyệt văn thư, mà Thốn Tâm tại Kỳ Dương viện buồng trong làm đèn lồng màu đỏ, dùng sào trúc chọn , tưởng bắt tại phòng lương thượng, nhưng vẫn với không tới, vì thế hô một tiếng, "Nhị gia, ngươi giúp ta đem đăng quải một chút, ta với không tới."

Rất xa truyền đến Dương Tiễn thanh âm, "Nhị gia không rảnh, tự. . ." Đang nói im bặt mà chỉ, Thốn Tâm còn không có phản ứng lại đây, vẫn ngẩng đầu nhìn sào trúc chi trên đầu chọn đèn lồng, hắn cũng đã đứng ở chính mình trước mặt, thân hình cao ngất nhìn chính mình.

Hắn nói, "Bảo bối, lặp lại lần nữa."

Nàng khó hiểu, hỏi hắn, "Nói cái gì?" Thế này mới bỗng nhiên ý thức được chính mình bất tri bất giác thế nhưng có thể nói , bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười, "Thì ra đây là ta nói chuyện thanh âm a."

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng, trong ánh mắt tinh thần ánh sáng ngọc, xuân phong từng trận, hắn một tay lấy nàng toàn bộ ôm vào trong lòng, đằng ra một bàn tay đem đèn lồng treo lên phòng lương, sào trúc hướng trong viện nhất nhưng, xoay người vào buồng trong.

Mặt nàng màu tóc bạch, "Hiện tại là ban ngày ban mặt. . ."

Hôm nay Dương Tiễn bộ dáng hết sức đẹp mặt, ngày đó sau lại nàng hỏi hắn, ngươi cảm thấy ta bộ dạng đẹp mặt vẫn là tiểu quận chúa đẹp mặt, hắn nói, không ai so với ngươi càng đẹp mắt . Nàng hỏi hắn, tại đây cái trên đời ngươi yêu nhất nhân là ta, vẫn là tiểu quận chúa, hắn nói, tại đây cái trên đời trừ ngươi ra, ta ai cũng không yêu. Nàng hỏi hắn, nếu có một ngày nàng cùng tiểu quận chúa rơi vào trong nước, hắn trước cứu ai. Hắn rốt cục không có nại ở tính tình, bay qua thân đem nàng toàn bộ đặt ở chăn trung, hắn nói, nên đến phiên ta hỏi.

"Thốn Tâm, nếu có kiếp sau, ngươi có nguyện ý hay không còn cùng ta cùng một chỗ."

Của nàng trên mặt là thật tâm ôn nhu, "Ta không muốn đi tưởng kiếp sau, thầm nghĩ cả đời này cùng ngươi thật dài thật lâu vĩnh chẳng phân biệt được cách."

Từ đó, Dương Tiễn đồng Thốn Tâm tại Tấn Bắc thành lại gần nhau suốt năm năm, phía sau núi thượng phù tang hoa mở tạ, cảm tạ lại khai, suốt ngũ độ khô héo. Này một năm Thốn Tâm hai mươi mốt, Dương Tiễn ba mươi, bọn họ cuộc sống đến làm cho cả Tấn Bắc khâm tiện hoàn mỹ, tiểu quận chúa bốn năm trước xa gả quan nội quan gia từ đó lại không hồi qua gia, qua hảo hoặc là không tốt Dương Tiễn cũng lại không hỏi đến qua. Hắn nói hắn từng đáp ứng qua mẫu thân tốt hảo chiếu cố nàng, hắn làm được , từ đó nếu không khiếm tiểu quận chúa cái gì, nghe tới thực làm cho người ta cảm thấy xa lạ đến trái tim băng giá, khả nhưng cũng là sự thật, Dương Tiễn tại thế gian này muội muội thật sự là làm cho người ta thân cận không đứng dậy. Mà vương phủ cũng không nữa nạp qua thiếp, chỉ cần tại Tấn Bắc, Dương Tiễn cũng chưa từng tại Kỳ Dương viện ngoại ngủ lại qua, chính là duy nhất đáng tiếc là Thốn Tâm lại chưa bao giờ hoài thượng qua đứa nhỏ.

Từng có quá một hai thứ, tình nùng thời điểm nàng đối hắn nói, nhị gia, vương phủ không thể vẫn không có đứa nhỏ, còn như vậy đi xuống sẽ bị nhân nói nhảm .

Hắn tỏ vẻ đồng ý, hôn của nàng vành tai, hắn nói, chúng ta đây lại thử một lần.

Thốn Tâm cười đến ôn nhu, "Lại thử một lần?"

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, ấn của nàng thắt lưng, cực nghiêm túc bỏ thêm một câu, "Ta cũng hiểu được một lần là khẳng định không đủ , tối thiểu cũng muốn một hai trăm thứ."

Nàng hai tay kéo vai hắn, khinh khẽ cười nói: "Kia nếu một hai trăm thứ sau vẫn là không có đứa nhỏ đâu?"

Hắn đem nàng ấn vào trong ngực, thản nhiên nói: "Ta đây liền đem ngươi đứa nhỏ dưỡng."

Thốn Tâm mở to hai mắt, "Này cũng có thể?"

Hắn hôn của nàng bên gáy, cười nói: "Đương nhiên có thể, nhị gia nói có thể là có thể."

Như vậy ân ái, như vậy tình trọng, liền ngay cả U Vân đều cảm thấy bọn họ hội như vậy qua thượng cả đời, trong lòng hắn rất khó qua, lại cảm thấy vì nàng cao hứng, như vậy vi diệu cảm tình làm cho hắn chưa bao giờ từng có tiến thối lưỡng nan.

Năm năm, Tấn Bắc thành biến hóa cũng không lớn, tuy rằng tây bắc nhiều năm thiên tai, Mông Cổ xâm nhập không ngừng, mà trong thành lương thảo thiếu nghiêm trọng, trong kinh cũng chưa bao giờ gì chẩn tai lương thực đến đến Tấn Bắc qua, khả tại Dương Tiễn quản lý dưới, toàn bộ thành trì trật tự tỉnh nhiên. Chính là tự từ năm trước bắt đầu kinh thành bắt đầu tước phiên hoạt động, trừ bỏ Tấn Bắc vương, tây nam vài cái phiên vương đều bị lục tục sát hại, này tự nhiên sẽ không là ở tại Tử Cấm thành bên trong cái kia hoàng đế ý tưởng.

Tình thế chuyển biến xấu so với Dương Tiễn trong tưởng tượng nhanh hơn, năm năm trước thiên hạ đại khái có thể dùng xằng bậy hình dung, mà năm năm sau hôm nay thiên hạ đại khái cũng chỉ có thể sử dụng loạn không thể xằng bậy hình dung , tây bắc một mảnh thật sự là lộ có đông chết cốt.

Này Thiên Phàm gian Hạ Chí, năm năm đến Mạc Bắc phong sương cho hắn khóe mắt đuôi lông mày để lại một chút dấu, ánh trăng dưới, suốt một buổi tối hắn đều đứng ở tường thành phía trên lẳng lặng nhìn đại mạc bão cát, xa xa nhìn lại thân hình thon dài, anh khí tuấn lãng, giống như thiên thần hạ phàm.

Vô tướng tại thành lâu hạ đẳng một đêm cũng không gặp Dương Tiễn xuống dưới, mắt thấy thiên mau sáng mới thượng thành lâu đến.

"Vô tướng, hôm nay trong kinh mật báo, Đông xưởng phiên tử được Hoàng Thượng dụ lệnh muốn tiến đến Tấn Bắc, đến là Đông xưởng đại chưởng hình, nhị chưởng hình cùng Cẩm y vệ phó chỉ huy dùng, ngày mai sáng sớm tự ngọ môn xuất phát, ước chừng hai cái bán nguyệt sau sẽ tới đạt trong thành, nay biên giới liền chỉ còn lại có ta một cái phiên vương còn tại, ngươi nói bọn họ hội sẽ không bỏ qua chúng ta?"

Dương Tiễn thanh âm thực bình tĩnh, không hề cảm tình, vô tướng do dự một lát đáp, "Phiên tử đã muốn giết khác vài cái phiên vương, tự nhiên sẽ không bỏ qua chúng ta, lần này bọn họ mặc dù dẫn theo mấy ngàn kinh binh, nhưng muốn giải quyết điệu bọn họ cũng không phải việc khó."

Hắn mi giác hơi hơi giật giật, "Tấn Bắc cùng khác Phiên địa đại không có cùng, trăm năm đến Tấn Bắc thành vẫn là Đại Minh đối kháng Mông Cổ quân sự yếu địa, Đông xưởng tạm thời còn không dám dễ dàng đụng đến bọn ta, lần này đến hẳn là chính là tưởng xem xem chúng ta hư thật, nhìn xem có hay không cơ hội mượn sức chúng ta. Mấy ngày nay ta luôn luôn tại tưởng, nếu muốn Đại Minh phục hưng, chỉ dựa vào sát vài cái phiên tử là không đủ , cho dù Đông xưởng đốc công Lưu Tiến trung đã chết, cũng sẽ có sau đốc đi công cán hiện, tốt nhất biện pháp chính là vì Đại Minh tuyển một cái tốt thái tử, nhìn hắn kế vị, cho đến lúc này Đại Minh mới có thể chân chính phục hưng, mới có thể hội có một thái bình thịnh thế."

"Này đó vô tướng không hiểu, vô tướng chỉ biết là đi theo nhị gia, xuất sinh nhập tử quyết không lui về phía sau."

Dương Tiễn ngẩng đầu nhìn mắt phía đông, thiên không vẫn là một mảnh tối đen, "Nghe nói thái tử nay ở tại Thái Hậu chỗ coi như an toàn, nhiên thái tử tuổi mặc dù ấu lại thông minh nhanh nhạy, có lẽ tương lai sẽ là tốt hoàng đế."

Vô tướng đứng ở Dương Tiễn phía sau, thủy chung cúi đầu, "Khả phiên tử sớm không cho sở hữu ngoại thần phiên vương nhập kinh diện thánh , điện hạ muốn như thế nào nhìn thấy Hoàng Thượng?"

"Này ta đã muốn tưởng hảo phương pháp, chính là nay ta lo lắng nhất cũng không phải này. Thốn Tâm một nhà lúc trước chính là bị Đông xưởng một phen hỏa thiêu sạch sẽ, nàng cũng chỉ là miễn cưỡng sống sót, nếu bị Đông xưởng phát hiện nàng còn sống, còn sống ở vương phủ, ta lo lắng Đông xưởng vị tất đồng ý từ bỏ ý đồ, nói không chừng còn có thể mãnh liệt văn vẻ thử chúng ta."

"Nhị gia, phiên tử cho dù thực sự ý tưởng cũng không tất dám đụng, dù sao Tấn Bắc thành cũng là của chúng ta thiên hạ."

Dương Tiễn hít một tiếng, "Mấu chốt liền ở trong này, chúng ta hiện tại cần không phải kinh động phiên tử, mà là trấn an bọn họ. Ý nghĩ của ta là tìm cá nhân ngăn trở Đông xưởng tầm mắt, đừng cho bọn họ chú ý tới Thốn Tâm, mà này nhân muốn thực thông minh, có rất tốt bối cảnh, còn muốn tuyệt đối tín qua."

"Nhị gia nói như vậy, nhất định là trong lòng đã muốn có chọn người ."

Dương Tiễn quay đầu nhìn hắn một cái, châm chước một lát những lời này nên như thế nào nói, "Ba năm trước đây tình xa Các chủ tử tình tuyết chết bệnh, ta vẫn bí không phát tang chính là không nghĩ khiến cho trong kinh chú ý, nay ta nghĩ làm cho vô tình phẫn thành tình tuyết, tiến vào tình xa các phẫn thành Cẩm Phi, Cẩm Phi là thủ phụ cháu gái, mà thủ phụ cùng Đông xưởng cấu kết nhiều năm, có lẽ thông qua Cẩm Phi chúng ta có thể vào kinh."

Vô tình vốn là vô tướng đồng bào muội muội, còn trẻ khi cùng vô tướng xuất từ cùng sư môn, nhiều năm qua khiến vương phủ mật thám, vì tránh tai mắt của người cực nhỏ tại trong phủ xuất hiện, này đây trong phủ cao thấp mọi người cũng không rất nhận thức, làm cho nàng đến phẫn Cẩm Phi xác thực lại thích hợp nhưng mà.

"Nhị gia để mắt, vô tình tự nhiên không dám từ chối."

Dương Tiễn chậm rãi nói tiếp, "Phiên tử khó đối phó, muốn bọn họ tin tưởng ta sẽ cho bọn hắn đáng giá tin tưởng địa phương, lần này bọn họ đến Tấn Bắc nhất định hội dùng rất nhiều phương pháp thử ta, mà này đó đều là Đông xưởng phiên tử am hiểu nhất ."

Dương Tiễn giống nhau lâm vào trầm tư, đưa tay đặt ở trên tường thành, thở dài, "Vì sao này hết thảy luôn muốn lặp lại một lần lại một lần, làm cho ta lựa chọn một lần lại một lần."

"Kỳ thật nhị gia, có lẽ chúng ta còn có khác lựa chọn. . . Mấy năm nay chúng ta Tấn Bắc. . ."

Dương Tiễn đánh gãy của hắn nói, thanh âm thản nhiên, "Không được. . . Ta hiểu được vô tướng ý tứ của ngươi, nhưng con đường này ta tuyệt đối sẽ không tuyển, ta không phải sợ hãi, mà là ngươi xem xem bên ngoài này dân chúng, bọn họ chịu đủ thiên tai khổ, dựa vào thiên ăn cơm, làm sao có thể làm cho bọn họ lại chịu một lần gót sắt hãm hại, ta có thể nghĩ đến phương pháp là duy nhất có thể làm chi đạo."

U Vân Tưởng hắn đại khái nhớ lại rất nhiều từ trước ngày, chính là đến tột cùng nghĩ tới cái gì liền không được biết rồi.

Dương Tiễn quay đầu đến xem vô tướng, "Viết thư thông tri vô tình hồi Tấn Bắc, tháng sau ta sinh nhật, ngươi đi thay ta chuẩn bị một cái yến hội, muốn càng lớn càng tốt, tốt nhất là có thể làm cho cả Tấn Bắc thành đều biết nói."

"Là, nô tài cái này đi làm."

Vô tướng sau khi rời khỏi, Dương Tiễn lại tại đầu tường thượng đứng một hồi lâu mới chậm rãi hạ thành lâu, đạp tảng đá bản đường đi hồi vương phủ. Kỳ Dương trong viện ở chỗ sâu trong còn lượng nhất trản ánh nến, đẩy cửa ra, Thốn Tâm mặc thiển màu xám tố váy đã muốn ghé vào ải trên bàn ngủ im lặng, hắn đạp bước chân đi đến thân thể của nàng sau, vỗ nhẹ nhẹ chụp của nàng hậu tâm.

Thốn Tâm mở to mắt, mắt buồn ngủ mông lung nhìn hắn, "Ngươi đi nơi nào, mấy ngày nay ngươi đều rất ít hồi trong viện đến ngủ, có phải hay không trong thành ra chuyện gì ?"

Dương Tiễn phủ □ nhẹ nhàng hôn hôn cái trán của nàng, động tác mềm nhẹ đến làm cho người ta tan nát cõi lòng, tiếp theo thuận thế ôm lấy Thốn Tâm bỏ vào đệm giường bên trong, xem tiến của nàng trong ánh mắt, "Thốn Tâm, có đôi khi ta thật muốn cắt của ta trong ngực, đem ngươi bỏ vào đi, như vậy ta mới có thể chân chính bảo hộ ngươi."

Thốn Tâm hơi hơi súc khởi mi, hiện tại đã muốn trời đã sáng, còn nằm mơ đâu.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi mười tuổi kia tràng đại hỏa ngươi còn nhớ rõ bao nhiêu?"

Nàng giật mình, cúi đầu, sau một lúc lâu mới thản nhiên nói, "Không nhớ rõ ."

Hắn cười đến thực mệt mỏi, lẳng lặng dán sát vào của nàng môi, rút đi trên người mặc quan phục, hôn của nàng cằm, của nàng gáy tuyến, cởi bỏ của nàng áo, mềm mại vòng eo, trắng nõn xương quai xanh, hắn nắm bắt của nàng chân, nhuyễn đến hắn không dám dùng sức, đem hôn càng nghiền càng sâu, nàng tựa hồ cảm giác được điểm cái gì, đem mặt chôn ở của hắn gáy oa chỗ, ôn nhu tựa như sóng biển giống nhau đem nàng nhất ba nhất ba thôi hướng bờ biển, chính là làm nàng đưa tay suy nghĩ bắt được cái gì thời điểm lại một lần chìm vào biển sâu, nàng chỉ có thể chặt chẽ ôm Dương Tiễn. Hắn một lần lần hôn của nàng vành tai, lần lượt lặp lại hô của nàng tên.

Làm hết thảy chấm dứt thời điểm, hắn khởi động cánh tay nhìn nàng, giống như rất nhiều rất nhiều nói muốn cùng nàng nói, lại giống như cái gì đều không cần phải nói, Thốn Tâm câu cái cười, đưa tay sờ sờ của hắn ngạch, của hắn hai má, "Ngươi làm sao vậy?"

"Ta nghĩ nhiều có thể có một thái bình thịnh thế cho chúng ta, chẳng sợ chỉ có thể sống một năm, cũng tốt hơn ngàn vạn năm."

Nàng chính là trợn tròn mắt nhìn hắn, hào quang ánh sáng ngọc, Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên vươn tay che khuất của nàng ánh mắt, "Đừng dùng như vậy ánh mắt nhìn ta, Thốn Tâm."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: 4K tự ~~ nhớ rõ sao sao hoa đào ~~~~

, tiểu kịch trường

Tiểu kịch trường

Diễn bá

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy làm một cái thượng tiên, thế gian cuộc sống thật sự là rất hố cha , càng nghĩ càng giận, hôm nay lôi kéo U Vân liền đi tới Ti Mệnh tinh quân phủ.

Chỉ tiếc ăn cái bế môn canh, tinh Quân phủ đại môn thượng giấy trắng mực đen viết rất rõ ràng, "Vô luận tại thế gian phát sinh gì sự, đều nghiêm cấm ấu đả tác giả."

Thốn Tâm đáy lòng mặc nhất mặc, cảm tình này Ti Mệnh tinh quân đều đã muốn chuẩn bị tốt a.

U Vân theo trên giường đem Ti Mệnh tinh quân tha đi ra, "Tiểu tử ngươi là viết như thế nào , viết như thế nào , viết như thế nào , đem mệnh cách bộ cấp bản thiên quân lấy ra nữa."

Ti Mệnh tinh quân thở dài, nhìn nhìn hai người, phiên thủ biến ra bản sổ ghi chép, U Vân một phen đoạt đi qua, cẩn thận phiên phiên, lại đưa cho Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm càng lộn sắc mặt càng phức tạp.

"Ngươi không là như thế này viết a, hắn Dương Tiễn làm sao dám như vậy diễn?"

Ti Mệnh tinh quân thật sâu thở dài, "Ta tư mệnh nhiều nhất chính là cái đạo diễn, mà Dương Tiễn hắn cũng là cái diễn bá."

, Chương 58:

( năm mươi tám )

Bảy tháng tới gần, Dương Tiễn tại thế gian sinh nhật năm nay cực kỳ khó được xiêm áo phô trương, chỉ là chuẩn bị cũng đã có oanh oanh liệt liệt không khí, Dương Tiễn gì thời điểm cũng không là ham hưởng lạc nhân, này làm cho cả Tấn Bắc thành đều tỏ vẻ không thể lý giải. Thốn Tâm chính là cảm thấy gần mấy ngày nay tử Dương Tiễn cả người càng phát ra lãnh không thể thân cận, nói cũng càng ngày càng ít, thường thường một ngày một đêm an vị tại trong thư phòng, không thấy nhân cũng không ăn uống, chính là ngồi. Ngẫu nhiên vài lần hắn thậm chí vô duyên vô cớ đối nàng tức giận, từ trước cho dù lại vất vả, hắn cũng luôn có thể tốt lắm đem chính mình cảm xúc liễm ở trong lòng, điều này làm cho nàng sợ hãi, hoặc là nói hắn làm cho nàng cảm thấy sợ hãi.

Chạng vạng vô tướng đến nói cho Dương Tiễn, thọ yến hết thảy đều chuẩn bị tốt , tuyệt không có bất luận kẻ nào nhìn ra sơ hở đến, Dương Tiễn cúi đầu nhìn trên bàn trà trản, biểu tình tái nhợt, thật lâu sau mới đáp: "Hảo, tốt lắm."

Vô tướng châm chước nửa ngày, mới đưa đem mở miệng: "Nhị gia, nô tài cảm thấy vẫn là không phải làm như vậy , chúng ta lại nghĩ biện pháp khác, ta lo lắng Thốn Tâm cô nương tương lai sẽ không tha thứ nhị gia. . ."

Dương Tiễn nâng mi vô tình nhìn hắn một cái, vô tướng không hiểu đánh cái rùng mình, "Nô tài trước đi xuống ."

Hạ đêm, chân trời vang lên một tiếng kinh lôi, cực kỳ giống năm năm trước vây săn cái kia buổi tối, nàng tựa như chỉ tiểu động vật như vậy lui tại của hắn phía sau, mở to hoảng sợ ánh mắt nhìn hắn, từ trước hắn có thể đem nàng lãm ở sau người. Như vậy về sau đâu, còn có cái gì nhân có thể giống hắn như vậy đem nàng hộ ở sau người.

Mây đen cuốn bão táp cuồn cuộn mà đến, lôi đình vạn quân chiếu vào nóc nhà, mạo hiểm mưa to, hắn đi trở về sương phòng, môn bỗng nhiên bị rớt ra, hắn thấy nàng tán mây đen giống như tóc dài, xích chân, một thân trắng thuần la sa, im lặng đứng ở của hắn trước mặt.

Chân trời nổ tung kinh lôi một tiếng tiếp theo một tiếng, Thốn Tâm ôm chặt lấy hắn lui tiến của hắn trong lòng, dán của hắn trước ngực, Dương Tiễn biểu tình trầm xuống dưới, qua đã lâu mới nhắm mắt lại đem nàng toàn bộ nhu tiến trong lòng, lầm bầm lầu bầu giống như nhẹ nhàng nói: "Sẽ thấy ôm ngươi một hồi, về sau không cần lại sợ, được không?"

Mưa to rất nhanh mưa tầm tã, hắn liền vẫn đứng ở cửa hiên mau chóng ôm chặt nàng, quần áo phía sau lưng bị làm ướt nhất đại phiến, hắn vươn tay chậm rãi vuốt nàng gáy thượng mang theo bạch ngọc điêu tiểu long, mấy năm nay hắn tặng nàng không ít trang sức, khả nàng thích nhất vẫn là này không thế nào đáng giá dây chuyền.

"Thốn Tâm, về sau vô luận phát sinh chuyện gì đều phải học được kiên cường."

Nàng mở to mắt nhìn hắn, hạnh giống như ánh mắt hắc như nùng mặc.

Dương Tiễn sinh nhật đại bãi buổi tiệc, Tấn Bắc trong thành phàm là có điểm thân phận mọi người đến đây. Mà duy nhất ra ngoài nhân dự kiến là, Thốn Tâm thế nhưng không có xuất hiện, thực tại làm người ta cảm thấy có chút không thể tưởng tượng.

Vương phủ lớn nhất cầu phúc điện đèn đuốc sáng trưng, vũ nhạc tề vang, quý hiếm món ngon, muôn hồng nghìn tía, toàn bộ yến hội quy cách chút không có nguyên nhân vì thiên tai mà chịu ảnh hưởng, làm vương phủ cao thấp trong tương lai rất dài một đoạn thời gian nói chuyện say sưa là, tình xa các trung đóng ba năm Cẩm Phi nhưng lại cũng xuất hiện .

Nói như vậy tiểu thư khuê các sở dĩ xưng là tiểu thư khuê các chính là biết khi nào thì nên điệu thấp mà khi nào thì lại nên cao điệu, nhưng này cái Cẩm Phi lại hiển nhiên vi bối này lẽ thường. Yến hội quá bán, Cẩm Phi kéo khởi màu tím gấm thêu hoa váy dài, thấp mi đi đến Dương Tiễn trước mặt, quỳ xuống nói: "Nhị gia nhiều năm vì Tấn Bắc thành dốc hết tâm huyết, công lao lớn lao, hôm nay có hạnh vì Vương gia hạ thọ, a Tuyết đặc mà chuẩn bị một chi vũ hiến cho Vương gia, nghĩ đến Vương gia nhất định sẽ thích."

U Vân nghĩ nghĩ, tỏ vẻ một người có phải hay không dốc hết tâm huyết công lao lớn lao cùng hắn có thích hay không thưởng vũ kỳ thật một chút quan hệ đều không có.

Dương Tiễn buông chén rượu, không mặn không nhạt nói: "A Tuyết nguyện ý, tự nhiên tốt nhất."

Cẩm Phi này điệu nhảy khiêu vô cùng tốt, so với U Vân gặp qua gì một chi vũ đều phải hảo, hắn nhớ tới nhiều năm trước Thốn Tâm cũng từng tận sức cho tập vũ, U Vân thực vui mừng nàng không có tiếp theo học đi xuống, trên đời này có một số việc là cần thiên phú , mà học vũ chính là một trong số đó. Mà có như vậy thiên phú nhân, hắn chỉ thấy qua hai cái, một cái là Quảng Hàn cung Hằng Nga, mà một cái khác chính là thế gian Cẩm Phi. Cầm khúc dưới nàng giống như một đóa màu tím đỗ quyên, dọc theo mềm mại thắt lưng đoạn chậm rãi kéo dài tới mở ra, mang đến là một tia Giang Nam xuân ý, của nàng khóe mắt đuôi lông mày không có một tia dư thừa ý cười, lại làm cho người không thể dời tầm mắt.

Làm mọi người đều tại cẩn thận quan khán Cẩm Phi thời điểm, U Vân thực cẩn thận quan sát một phen Dương Tiễn biểu tình, hắn thật sự nhìn không ra Dương Tiễn đến tột cùng là thích này điệu nhảy, vẫn là không thích, nhưng căn cứ hắn cơ hồ chưa bao giờ thích oanh ca yến hót lịch sử kinh nghiệm đến suy luận Dương Tiễn hẳn là không thích .

Như hắn sở liệu, Dương Tiễn quả nhiên đánh gãy Cẩm Phi vũ đạo, này thực hiện khiến cho phần đông tân khách không dám tỏ vẻ đi ra bất mãn, U Vân đổ cảm thấy này thực phù hợp Dương Tiễn tác phong. Cẩm Phi dừng lại vũ bước, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, kiều diễm khuôn mặt mang theo nghi vấn, nữ tử này nhất nhăn mày cười đều là một bức họa, Dương Tiễn cười nói: "A tầm vừa mới hội này thủ khúc, không bằng làm cho a tầm vì Cẩm Phi bầu bạn khúc, như thế nào?"

Đầy tràng một mảnh yên tĩnh, U Vân nhìn ra loại này yên tĩnh hạ che giấu là một loại không dám ồ lên ồ lên. Nhân thần không gần Tấn Bắc vương thế nhưng sẽ vì một cái nữ tử nhạc đệm, này quả thực so với hắn lúc trước hạ lệnh muốn tổ chức thọ yến càng làm cho nhân cảm thấy bất khả tư nghị.

Hiển nhiên Tấn Bắc vương đối Cẩm Phi sinh ra một loại khác ôm ấp tình cảm. Kỳ thật ôm ấp tình cảm loại này này nọ vốn là là rất khó nói , càng khó là kéo dài. Mười năm trước hắn có thể đối Thốn Tâm có mang ôm ấp tình cảm, hôm nay tự nhiên có thể đối Cẩm Phi cũng có mang ôm ấp tình cảm, huống chi Cẩm Phi nguyên bản hắn sườn phi, vô luận hắn có mang thế nào ôm ấp tình cảm đều là có thể .

Đêm đó, Dương Tiễn liền ngủ lại ở tại tình xa các, sau liên tiếp bảy ngày không có lộ diện, làm một cái vương phủ chỉ có một sườn phi cùng một cái thị thiếp, cho dù phóng tới Đại Minh thiên hạ đều có thể cho rằng một loại truyền thuyết, mà Thốn Tâm lại mười năm không chỗ nào ra, nay Vương gia nguyện ý ở tiến tình xa các, vương phủ cao thấp đều tỏ vẻ ra hỉ nghe thấy nhạc nói thái độ.

Sau Thốn Tâm chịu không nổi U Vân hoàn toàn có thể lý giải, như vậy tất cả sủng ái, như vậy muôn vàn đau tích, của nàng sinh mệnh theo ngay từ đầu cũng chỉ có như vậy một người nam nhân, hắn chính là của nàng toàn bộ. Nếu như vậy cảm tình tại một đêm trong lúc đó gần bởi vì một chi vũ liền im bặt mà chỉ kia thế giới này cũng thật sự rất làm cho người ta tuyệt vọng. Chính là nếu hắn thật sự thay đổi, ngươi có năng lực có biện pháp nào đâu, Thốn Tâm không ăn không ngủ, nàng tưởng hắn tổng hội hồi một lần Kỳ Dương viện, cấp nàng một cái công đạo, nàng kỳ thật chính là muốn biết một cái lý do.

Cũng may Dương Tiễn mặc dù chuyển vào tình xa các, lại chính là tại trong thư phòng thả hé ra tháp. Ra vẻ Cẩm Phi vô tình đồng vô tướng giống nhau sinh ra tự vương phủ, chính là tự sáu tuổi khởi mà bắt đầu đi theo vô tướng đi lên núi học nghệ, từ nay về sau cơ hồ rất ít trở về. Nhận được vô tướng mật lệnh sau, nàng suốt đêm liền theo quan nội trở về Tấn Bắc thành ở vào tình xa các.

Làm mật thám nguyên chính là của nàng bản chức công tác, hôm nay đừng nói làm cho nàng sắm vai Cẩm Phi, cho dù là làm cho nàng đi sắm vai một cái cẩm tước, nàng đều có nắm chắc không bị nhân nhìn ra đến.

Mấy ngày sau, Thốn Tâm tránh thoát trông coi thị vệ phiên tiến tình xa các, này chỉ có thể nói Dương Tiễn nhiều năm dạy học diễn luyện cũng không phải bạch diễn luyện . Ngày đó vừa vặn Cẩm Phi dưới tàng cây tài hoa, động tác tương đương mới lạ, chính là làm một cái kinh thành đến tiểu thư khuê các ở trong sân tự nhiên là phải làm gieo giống thụ tài hoa phong nhã việc, nếu là vũ đao làm thương cũng rất không thể thể .

Dương Tiễn từng phân phó qua nàng, từ hôm nay trở đi ngươi chính là kinh thành đến Cẩm Phi, ngươi làm mỗi sự kiện đều phải phù hợp này thân phận, mặc kệ là có người nhìn ngươi vẫn là không có người nhìn ngươi, chẳng sợ ngươi đối diện xuất hiện chỉ chuột, đều phải làm ra sợ hãi bộ dáng. Cho nên sáng sớm Cẩm Phi liền đứng ở trong sân nghiên cứu như thế nào đem một gốc cây hoa mẫu đơn loại nở hoa, này thật là rất khó khăn .

Thốn Tâm mặc một thân thiển màu xám tố váy, đứng ở sân ải trên tường, liếc mắt một cái nhìn đến nàng, cổ tay áo lộ ra nâu chuôi đao đoản đao hướng tới nàng liền đâm tới, cái này Cẩm Phi rối rắm , làm một cái kinh thành đến tiểu thư khuê các tự nhiên là không thể có võ công , nhưng nếu liền ngốc đứng ở chỗ này chờ nàng đã đâm đến, còn cái gì cũng chưa làm liền hy sinh , giống như cũng nói không lớn đi qua.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi muốn làm cái gì?" Dương Tiễn không biết khi nào xuất hiện ở tại trong viện, thanh âm không mặn không nhạt.

Thốn Tâm trong tay đao phong phiến diện liền hướng tới Dương Tiễn phương hướng mà đi, hắn thân ảnh như du long xẹt qua hộ tại Cẩm Phi trước người, kham kham mấy chiêu liền hai tay bắt chéo sau lưng ở của nàng hai tay, thoáng dùng sức đoản đao liền lọt vào Dương Tiễn trong tay.

Hắn buông ra thủ, Thốn Tâm sắc mặt so với trên người mặc vạt áo lại bụi bại, không nói gì nhìn hắn, mấy ngày nay bọn họ đều nói hắn thay đổi, nàng không tin, nhưng hôm nay sự thật lại không phải do nàng không tin.

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt nhu hòa nhìn nàng, giống nhau vừa rồi đao phong giằng co chưa bao giờ phát sinh qua, hắn đem thanh âm ép tới cực thấp, thật giống như sợ hãi hội đột nhiên kinh đến nàng, "Thốn Tâm, ngươi ra tới làm cái gì, hồi Kỳ Dương viện đi, qua vài ngày ta phải đi nhìn ngươi."

Của hắn thanh âm làm cho nàng toàn thân không thể ngăn cản run run, nàng đi phía trước đi rồi hai bước, đưa tay nắm của hắn vạt áo, trắng trong thuần khiết trên mặt khóe môi trở nên trắng, của nàng ánh mắt đại khái nói là, ngươi vì sao phải làm như vậy.

Hai khuôn mặt thiếp rất gần, tựa như yêu nhau thời điểm giống nhau, chính là Dương Tiễn mặt tựa hồ so với nàng còn muốn tái nhợt, đôi vải bố lót trong đầy tơ máu, Thốn Tâm gắt gao nắm bắt hắn vạt áo cặp kia thủ lộ ra gân xanh, bỗng nhiên liền buông lỏng ra.

Hắn mềm nhẹ vỗ về của nàng tóc dài, đem đoản đao thả lại tay nàng trung.

Thốn Tâm mu bàn tay che miệng, nước mắt rốt cục vẫn là rớt xuống dưới, ngày nắng gắt váy cư kinh gió thổi qua, dương tại giữa không trung, hắn dán của nàng bên tai, trong ánh mắt lóe tối đen hào quang, "Nghe lời, trở về đi."

Dương Tiễn đem Thốn Tâm giao cho vô tướng, phân phó hắn đem Thốn Tâm mang về Kỳ Dương viện, một đường bước ra tình xa các, nàng ngay cả đầu đều không có hồi qua một lần. Nhìn Thốn Tâm bóng dáng, Cẩm Phi trong tay chiết chi hoa mẫu đơn, tế mi tiếu môi khẽ cười nói: "Nhị gia, Thốn Tâm cô nương thật đúng là rất có ý tứ ."

Hắn quay đầu nhìn mắt Cẩm Phi, xoay người liền ly khai, thản nhiên nói: "Hảo hảo trồng hoa, đừng chỉ biết chiết hoa."

Cẩm Phi chính là không mặn không nhạt trở về câu, ngược lại làm cho Dương Tiễn trong lòng chấn động, nàng nói: "Nhị gia, chiết mặt mày dịch trồng hoa khó."

Không lâu sau, Tấn Bắc trong thành thịnh truyền một khác thủ vè, vương phủ thâm, thâm vương phủ, vương phủ ân ái như lưu nước, hoa rơi hồng, hoa lạc hồng, hạ đi thu đến tình không ở.

Mười năm sủng ái, một khi tán, khả tại vương phủ bên trong mà ngay cả một tia gợn sóng đều kích không đứng dậy, mỗi người đều đã xem vương công quý tộc thay lòng đổi dạ nhìn xem thực đạm, tuyệt không ai cảm thấy loại này thay lòng đổi dạ kỳ thật là một loại biến thái. Tại hầu môn thâm phủ yêu không thể kéo dài thực bình thường, yêu nếu có thể kéo dài mới không bình thường, nghĩ đến thật sự là làm cho người ta cảm thấy bi thương.

Hắn đứng ở Tấn Bắc đầu tường, trong ánh mắt xem là mây trắng cuốn cát vàng bốc lên mà đến, vô tướng vẫn đứng ở của hắn phía sau, không dám quấy rầy hắn.

"Nhị gia, ta đã muốn làm cho Tiểu Phượng chuyển tiến Kỳ Dương viện chiếu cố Thốn Tâm cô nương, Tiểu Phượng thân thủ hảo tính tình cũng tốt, làm không có việc gì." Vô tướng tiếp theo hít một tiếng, "Nhị gia mọi chuyện nguyện ý thay Thốn Tâm cô nương suy nghĩ, lại vì sao không muốn đem chân tướng nói cho nàng, nô tài lo lắng cô nương tương lai cũng không hội tha thứ nhị ca."

Dương Tiễn thanh âm đã có chút khàn khàn, "Thốn Tâm tính tình cương liệt, ta nếu nói cho nàng chân tướng, nàng tuyệt không hội rời đi, ngược lại hội nghĩ như thế nào thay chính mình cha mẹ báo thù, như thế nào chết đều phải cùng ta chết cùng một chỗ."

Dương Tiễn thanh âm bỗng nhiên liền tiêu thất, vô tướng đợi một lát thế này mới xoay người tưởng rời đi thành lâu, Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên nói: "Đem sự tình làm tốt, như vậy sở hữu hy sinh cùng thống khổ mới có giá trị."

"Điện hạ, vô tướng hiểu được."

Hạ mạt lập thu, năm nay trận thứ hai dông tố, ước chừng cũng sẽ là cuối cùng một hồi, tiền phương thám tử báo lại, Đông xưởng phiên tử ngày mai sẽ đến Tấn Bắc thành.

Chạng vạng U Vân đứng ở Kỳ Dương viện ngoại, ngẩng đầu nhìn xa xa sáng lên tia chớp, nhanh tiếp mà đến đó là ầm vang tiếng sấm, hắn niệm tránh nước bí quyết, hảo hảo thưởng thức một phen đầy trời mưa gió trung binh kỳ phấp phới, thế này mới ẩn thân hình đi vào sương phòng, Thốn Tâm cũng không có giống như trước như vậy sợ hãi sét đánh , chính là im lặng ngồi ở bên cửa sổ, giọt mưa làm ướt của nàng bên xiêm y, hắn tưởng hắn đại khái có thể thể hội tâm tình của nàng, nếu không có Dương Tiễn, của nàng hỉ nộ ái ố liền một chút ý nghĩa đều không có , sợ hoặc là không sợ đều không có gì khác nhau.

Nhất cả đêm, U Vân chính là lẳng lặng ngồi ở bên người nàng, nhìn nàng.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: JJ rút, bình luận không thể hồi phục, tỏ vẻ mỗi điều đều nhìn, thế gian còn có 2 thiên liền đã xong ~ đừng vội đừng vội ~ sao sao mọi người ~~~

, Chương 59:

( năm mươi chín )

Sáng sớm hôm sau Đông xưởng một hàng đến Tấn Bắc thành, đại gió cuốn khởi cát bụi đập vào mặt mà đến, cao cao thành lâu ngoại, Dương Tiễn xiêm áo long trọng phô trương nghênh đón Đông xưởng chưởng hình đã đến, dựa vào nghi nhạc đầy đủ mọi thứ.

Sau mỗi đêm, Dương Tiễn đều tại Tấn Bắc vương phủ lớn nhất cầu phúc điện thiết yến chiêu đãi lấy Đông xưởng đại đương đầu đông phong cầm đầu một hàng hơn mười Đông xưởng Cẩm y vệ quan nha. Toàn bộ Tấn Bắc thành giống như nhất ao tĩnh nước, giống như cùng đợi một thạch tử rơi vào, kích khởi ngàn tầng lãng.

Dương Tiễn không chỉ có mở tiệc chiêu đãi Đông xưởng đoàn người, còn suốt đêm tặng đại lượng vàng bạc cho bọn hắn, này nhóm người quả thực liền cùng thanh chính liêm khiết bốn chữ bất cộng đái thiên, chỉ ngại quá ít, theo chê ít, Dương Tiễn khó được hảo tính tình, không nói một lời, nối liền không dứt tặng đại lượng tài vật đến Đông xưởng ngủ lại trạm dịch.

Mây bay che nguyệt, đầy trời phi trần, U Vân đứng ở ngoài điện xa xa nhìn Dương Tiễn, hắn chính ngồi ngay ngắn tại điện thượng, tính tình trầm đến đã muốn không ai đó có thể thấy được tâm tư của hắn. Tịch thượng tiếp khách còn có tình xa các Cẩm Phi, nàng bộ dạng rất đẹp, khả cũng bất quá phàm là trần trung mỹ, duy độc đôi thật là phát sáng, thấm nhuần lòng người. Hắn hơi hơi có chút kinh ngạc, nghĩ rằng nhưng mà là cái đầu đao liếm huyết thích khách, như thế nào sẽ có như vậy đôi.

Yến hội quá bán, Đông xưởng đại chưởng hình đông phong tối nay thân hoa mỹ quan phục, khom người nói: "Đông phong một hàng sớm nghe nói thủ phụ đại nhân gia hòn ngọc quý trên tay chưa xuất giá khi kỹ thuật nhảy đã danh chấn kinh thành, không biết hôm nay hay không có thể may mắn nhất đổ, dư làm không uổng công việc này."

Dương Tiễn ngay cả mi đều không có nâng, đè nặng ngữ điệu thản nhiên nói: "Khó được đại đương đầu có hứng thú, a Tuyết ngươi đi chuẩn bị một chút, đừng cho đại đương đầu mất hứng."

Cẩm Phi lộ ra cái ngại ngùng tươi cười, chậm rãi đứng dậy cáo từ hạ tịch, phân phó nhạc sĩ bị nhạc, thị nữ vì Dương Tiễn châm thượng rượu, hắn uống không nhanh không chậm hoàn toàn nhìn không ra có hay không áp lực mất hứng. Thanh thúy dễ nghe tiếng đàn tự tịch hạ chậm rãi vang lên, Cẩm Phi đã muốn thay chu sắc váy dài, mi gian điểm một viên đỏ đậm chu sa chí, thắt lưng đoạn mềm mại. Dương Tiễn nhìn của nàng mặt, biểu tình hơi hơi đổi đổi, chính là trở nên thật sự rất mịt mờ, U Vân cũng không hiểu được là vì kia khỏa chu sa chí quá mức nhìn thấy ghê người, còn là vì đêm nay rượu hương vị không hợp của hắn ý.

Tiếng trống mang ra tiết tấu, Cẩm Phi lộ ra màu hồng cánh sen cánh tay, cổ chân, đạp nhịp trống, trên lưng chuông phát ra thanh thúy nhạc thanh, ánh mắt kiều mỵ, thần thái động lòng người, nếu nói Tấn Bắc Cẩm Phi danh chấn thiên hạ cũng bất quá phân. Dương Tiễn chính là lẳng lặng nhìn chăm chú vào tịch hạ Đông xưởng đại đương đầu đông phong, một ngụm một ngụm uống điệu chén trung rượu.

Chỉ tiếc tốt đẹp không khí bị nhân đánh vỡ , mà đánh vỡ này không khí đúng là ở tại Kỳ Dương viện Thốn Tâm, U Vân không biết đêm nay nàng là như thế nào trà trộn vào phòng vệ sâm nghiêm chính điện, nghĩ đến hẳn là cũng là tìm rất lớn công phu, U Vân Tưởng là nếu gần chỉ là vì có thể ám sát Dương Tiễn, hôm nay thật sự không phải tốt thời gian, nàng hẳn là tuyển một cái rất tốt cơ hội.

Thốn Tâm đao thuật là Dương Tiễn tự tay làm , tư thế cực mỹ, lại bởi vì khuyết thiếu thực chiến, cho dù tại Tấn Bắc thành cũng chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng nói là nhất lưu, nhưng tối nay thắng ở tại xuất kỳ bất ý. U Vân chỉ nhìn thấy đông nghìn nghịt tịch gian ánh đao chợt lóe, nàng cũng đã phóng qua chính mình hướng tới điện thượng bay tới, màu vàng mặt nạ tự cằm đến mũi đem của nàng bán khuôn mặt che nghiêm kín thực, tinh tế thân ảnh giống như nhất diệp màu xám vũ điệp họa xuất một đạo đường cong. Nguyên bản nàng có lẽ thực sự nhất kích lập tức trung cơ hội, U Vân ngay từ đầu nghĩ đến nàng là tới ám sát Dương Tiễn , dù sao cũng là hắn trước cô phụ nàng, nàng tưởng hắn chết cũng là tại tình lý bên trong. Chính là kiếm phong đột nhiên hơi hơi vừa chuyển, Dương Tiễn biểu tình trở nên có chút phức tạp, U Vân bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, của nàng mục tiêu cũng không phải cao cao tại thượng Tấn Bắc vương điện hạ, mà là ngồi ở tịch hạ đại đương đầu đông phong.

Nàng một cái dưỡng tại khuê phòng tiểu cô nương làm sao có thể có ám sát Đông xưởng đại đương đầu dũng khí.

Thốn Tâm hiển nhiên không biết đông phong thân thủ so với nàng tốt lắm nhiều lắm, hắn không chút sứt mẻ chính là đang chờ biết này phi chuyên nghiệp thích khách sở đến đến tột cùng là muốn ám sát ai. May mắn Dương Tiễn động tác bay nhanh như gió, cước bộ chợt lóe liền đứng ở Thốn Tâm trước mặt, mấy ngày không thấy, nàng nguyên bản động lòng người đến mức tận cùng phong tình chỉ còn lại có một mảnh tái nhợt, mi tâm phù tang hoa trong suốt động lòng người, nùng như điệp cánh lông mi tiếp theo đôi mắt màu xám không ánh sáng.

Toàn bộ cầu phúc điện chỉ còn lại có một mảnh tĩnh tràn đầy, tẩm qua độc đao bén nhọn liền đứng ở hắn mi tâm. Của nàng trên mặt rơi lệ đầy mặt, khóe miệng hơi hơi nhất câu, tối đen con ngươi càng ngày càng thâm, đao phong chỉ cần thâm nửa phần, trong khoảnh khắc là có thể muốn mạng của hắn. Ngoài cửa sổ lạnh lùng ánh trăng đem hai người bóng người chiếu vào trên cửa, Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười một tiếng, nàng lại như thế nào cũng xuyên không dưới đi.

Nàng chậm rãi buông cánh tay, bỗng nhiên đi phía trước na hai bước, dán tại của hắn bên tai, cực kỳ giống từ trước thân mật thời điểm bộ dáng, nàng dùng chỉ có hắn nghe thấy thanh âm nói: "Mười năm trước, hắn dẫn người giết phụ mẫu ta, phóng hỏa thiêu hủy nhà của ta, nếu không phải hắn, ta cũng sẽ không cửa nát nhà tan. . . Ngươi cô phụ ta đừng lo, ngươi làm sao có thể cùng bọn họ. . ." Nói như vậy, như vậy bi thương, Dương Tiễn tự nhiên là biết .

Nàng lại hỏi hắn, "Ngươi từng nói qua cả đời chỉ biết yêu ta một cái, chỉ biết thú ta một cái, ngươi như thế nào có thể lừa ta đâu."

Hơn tầng tuyệt vọng, Dương Tiễn trong ánh mắt hơn một loại mộ nhiên kinh hoảng, thật giống như nàng muốn tại hắn trong lòng bàn tay chậm rãi đốt thành tro tẫn.

Dương Tiễn thân thủ đừng nói là Tấn Bắc thành chẳng sợ cho dù là phóng nhãn đương kim thiên hạ cũng có thể nói là số một số hai , cuối cùng hắn vẫn là đem nàng phản thủ tiễn tiến trong lòng, theo nàng trong tay lấy qua đoản đao, biểu tình thản nhiên : "Vô tướng, đem cô nương đưa vào địa lao, nhiều hơn trông giữ."

Vô tướng tiếp nhận Thốn Tâm, nàng xa xa quay đầu nhìn mắt Dương Tiễn, chúc quang ngưng tại nàng màu vàng mặt nạ thượng lộ ra hảo xem trong ánh mắt, nàng tựa hồ vẫn đang không thể tin được hắn hoàn toàn thay đổi, đi được xa nàng mới nghe thấy Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng nói: "Nhưng mà là từ phía trước một cái mất sủng thị thiếp thôi, nay Tấn vương phủ thật sự là ngày càng lụn bại , ngay cả cái nữ nhân đều dám tạo phản. Vài vị, đến chúng ta tiếp tục uống rượu."

Đông phong cười như xuân phong, "Điện hạ, như vậy cái bất nhập lưu thích khách nghĩ đến cũng sẽ không là Vương gia tìm đến xuyên giết chúng ta huynh đệ , thuộc hạ nhưng thật ra tưởng nhắc nhở Vương gia một tiếng nữ nhân hay là muốn hảo hảo trông giữ, nhất là bên gối nữ nhân."

Dương Tiễn tươi cười đạm đi, xa xa nhìn Thốn Tâm rời đi bóng dáng, U Vân không biết Dương Tiễn tâm tình là như thế nào , nhưng nghĩ đến hắn cũng là không tốt qua .

Yến tất, Dương Tiễn đem Đông xưởng vài vị chủ sự đuổi về trạm dịch. Từ nay về sau trở lại tình xa các, vô tướng nói cho hắn, toàn bộ Tấn Bắc thành lại che kín Đông xưởng hiểu biết, hắn cũng không có giật mình này vốn là tại của hắn đoán trước bên trong. Duy nhất ra ngoài hắn dự kiến là đêm nay Thốn Tâm xuất hiện, hắn tưởng chính mình đến tột cùng là bao lâu không có hảo hảo quan tâm qua nàng , vẫn là cho tới bây giờ vốn không có hảo hảo quan tâm qua nàng, hắn thế nhưng không biết nàng sớm chỉ biết phụ mẫu của chính mình là bị Đông xưởng làm hại.

Hắn xem nhẹ nàng, đánh giá cao chính mình, này đại khái là chưa từng có phát sinh qua chuyện.

"Nhị gia, vẫn là đem Thốn Tâm cô nương thả ra đi, địa lao là chỗ nào, cô nương như thế nào chịu được."

Dương Tiễn xem hắn liếc mắt một cái, "Ngươi nghĩ rằng ta và ngươi tưởng đem nàng xem ra, đêm nay chuyện này sự nói lớn không lớn nói nhỏ không nhỏ, Đông xưởng nhân nếu là không thấy Thốn Tâm bị xử trí nhất định hiểu ý sinh hoài nghi, đến lúc đó nói không chừng sẽ đi điều tra thân thể của nàng gia bối cảnh, nếu là phát hiện nàng là năm đó kia tràng đại hỏa người sống sót, khó bảo toàn hội làm chút cái gì. Chúng ta bây giờ còn không thể đối Đông xưởng động thủ, cho nên lấy việc sẽ đặc biệt cẩn thận."

Sau nửa đêm Dương Tiễn đổi Thượng Huyền sắc y phục thường một người đi địa lao, mây đen tán đi, ánh trăng yên tĩnh, tâm tình của hắn lại thật sự bình tĩnh không đứng dậy, riêng tha đường xa, đứng ở trong địa lao thời điểm đã gần đến hừng đông, vô tướng đã muốn đặc biệt chiếu cố đem Thốn Tâm nhốt tại có vẻ sạch sẽ trong phòng giam, nhưng này bên trong vẫn là làm cho người ta rất khó chịu được, toàn bộ địa lao đều trang bị vương phủ cao nhất bén nhọn thân tín.

Hắn nhìn đến của nàng thời điểm, nàng chính đưa lưng về phía hắn đứng ở lao bên trong, một thân nhiễm bụi đất thiển màu xám tố váy chính là làm cho nàng nhìn qua đặc biệt gầy yếu, duy nhất phụ tùng chính là gáy thượng mang theo kia một quả nho nhỏ ngọc trụy, đại khái là chịu tải nàng mấy năm nay toàn bộ hy vọng.

Ngoài cửa sổ ánh trăng chậm rãi thảng tiến vào, nàng nghe thấy quen thuộc tiếng bước chân, hắc bạch phân minh con ngươi hơn ti đau thương.

Của hắn thanh âm so với ánh trăng càng mềm mại, "Thốn Tâm, ngươi không cần lo lắng, chờ Đông xưởng nhân đi rồi, ta liền tiếp ngươi đi ra ngoài, ngươi đêm nay không nên đi ám sát hắn, nhiều như vậy năm ngươi sẽ không nên gạt ta."

Hắn biết chính mình nói thực bất động nghe, nhưng thật sự cũng không hiểu được như thế nào đem nói êm tai.

Nàng xoay người nhìn hắn, cả người chậm rãi ngồi trên mặt đất quyền cùng một chỗ, yếu ớt đến tột đỉnh bộ, cả người một mảnh u ám, nàng nói, ngươi không nên làm cho ta sống sót.

Nàng nói, hắn thở dài, kỳ thật bọn họ thực xứng đôi.

"Mấy năm nay ta vẫn muốn đi kinh thành báo thù, khả vì ngươi ta lưu tại Tấn Bắc thành, ta nghĩ đến ngươi hội giống ta yêu ngươi giống nhau yêu ta, nay ký đã như thế, ta cũng lại không tất yếu lại ở lại Tấn Bắc , ngươi thả ta đi đi."

Lòng của nàng tư nguyên bản là cái bí mật, nhưng nay âm mưu biến thành dương mưu, này hết thảy cũng liền trở nên không hề ý nghĩa.

Hắn lại giống điếc giống nhau, chính là cởi bỏ khóa, đẩy cửa ra, đi vào nhà tù, nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy nàng, "Ngươi không cần nói như vậy, ta đáp ứng ngươi cả đời liền yêu ngươi một cái sẽ làm được."

Nàng ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, kinh ngạc , ngón tay nhẹ nhàng phất qua của hắn khóe môi, đại khái là muốn nhớ kỹ bộ dáng của hắn, nàng rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu thương hắn, nàng rõ ràng mỗi ngày đều muốn báo thù, là một hắn tại vương phủ để lại mười năm, nàng rõ ràng không thể gặp người khác khi dễ chính mình, là một hắn nhịn tiểu quận chúa, nàng rõ ràng chịu không nổi hắn đối người khác ôn nhu, là một hắn đối Cẩm Phi nhìn như không thấy, nàng rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu thương hắn, yêu đến ngay cả chính mình đều quên . Nàng duy nhất nguyện vọng cũng chỉ là hắn có thể biết chính mình, khả cuối cùng hắn đã hiểu, lại vẫn đang không thể giống nàng thương hắn như vậy yêu nàng.

"Ngươi làm sao đều không thể đi."

Dương Tiễn nắm chuôi đao đem đoản đao đệ trả lại cho nàng. Trong địa lao âm u quang chiếu sáng của hắn mặt, nàng rốt cục vẫn là khóc, nàng tại của hắn bảo hộ dưới lớn lên, bao nhiêu năm rồi không rành thế sự, của nàng trong thế giới hắn chính là toàn bộ, nàng làm sao có thể đã quên hắn, hai tay ôm của hắn gáy, nàng đem mặt dán tại của hắn trên mặt, khóc càng ngày càng thương tâm.

Nàng lại không nói gì, ước chừng là muốn đem cả đời còn lại ôn nhu đều cho hắn, mười năm, cũng bất quá một hồi mây khói thôi.

Hắn nâng lên của nàng mặt, chỉ cảm thấy của nàng dung nhan xinh đẹp kinh người, hắn đè thấp thanh âm, chịu đựng cảm xúc, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi hảo hảo ở tại chỗ này, ta qua vài ngày lại đến nhìn ngươi."

Qua vài ngày?

Đáng tiếc một ngày đều không có! Ngày hôm sau ban đêm Thốn Tâm nhảy ra địa lao chạy, ngay cả thủ vệ sâm nghiêm nàng vẫn là chạy, cái gì đều không có lưu lại, nghe nói tin tức này thời điểm Dương Tiễn đang ở tình xa các trung trị thương, hắn bỗng nhiên nhớ tới có lẽ nhiều năm trước bọn họ từng chơi đùa một cái trò chơi, hắn làm nàng như thế nào vượt ngục, bọn họ ước định nếu Thốn Tâm có thể tới trước đạt đỉnh núi, cho dù nàng thắng, nếu không còn lại là hắn thắng, toàn bộ trò chơi trong quá trình bọn họ thường thường đao phong gặp lại, có đôi khi hắn thắng, có đôi khi nàng thắng, này tại năm đó nhưng mà là cái ngụ làm cho nhạc trò chơi, nay lại giống một cái nguyền rủa giống nhau biến thành một chuyện thực.

Ngay tại Thốn Tâm ám sát Đông xưởng đại đương đầu đông phong ngày hôm sau, hắn nghĩ ra một cái phương pháp đến thử Dương Tiễn, cũng không biết là Thốn Tâm cho hắn linh cảm, vẫn là này nhân thật sự rất không có linh cảm. Đông phong nghĩ ra phương pháp này chính là tìm người nhân cơ hội giả ý ám sát chính mình, mà an bài thời cơ chính là sáng sớm cùng Dương Tiễn gặp thời điểm. Nếu Dương Tiễn tiện tay bàng quan, kia đã nói lên Dương Tiễn thành ý nhưng mà là biểu hiện ra ngoài , nếu Dương Tiễn nhân cơ hội ám sát chính mình, kia đã nói lên Dương Tiễn thành ý là giả , mà nếu là Dương Tiễn giúp đỡ thay chính mình đem thích khách giết, kia đã nói lên Dương Tiễn thành ý là thật , không thể không nói đông phong này ý tưởng tương đương . . . Có ý tưởng.

So với đông phong ác hơn là Dương Tiễn, liền ngay cả U Vân đều cảm thấy Dương Tiễn này thực hiện quả thực ngoan đến cực điểm, đổi làm người khác làm xem như cố ý muốn biểu hiện cũng nhiều nhất chính là đem thích khách giết cũng liền thôi, mà Dương Tiễn thế nhưng trực tiếp thay đông phong cản một đao, đao phong trực tiếp đâm vào của hắn ngực, nếu là trật vài phần, Dương Tiễn là có thể trực tiếp hồi Thiên đình tiếp tục làm của hắn tư pháp thiên thần .

Kết cục có thể nghĩ, đông phong kịch liệt báo tường nhập kinh, thiên hạ chỉ có Tấn Bắc vương khả vì đốc công tri kỷ.

Dương Tiễn an bài vô tướng đi tìm Thốn Tâm, hắn lo lắng cũng không phải tìm không thấy Thốn Tâm, mà là Đông xưởng bên kia trước tìm được Thốn Tâm, hoặc là nói hắn lo lắng nhất là Thốn Tâm trước tìm tới Đông xưởng những người đó, may mắn này đó tựa hồ đều không có phát sinh.

Ba ngày ngày kia chưa lượng, Dương Tiễn dùng bạch bố bay nhanh cột chắc miệng vết thương, tình xa các thị nữ thay hắn mặc chỉnh tề, vô tình an vị tại một bên nhìn hắn, "Tên của ta tuy rằng kêu vô tình, nhưng ta xem nhị gia có thể sánh bằng ta vô tình hơn."

Hắn đưa tay sờ sờ miệng vết thương, không hữu lý nàng, vô tình cười khẽ một tiếng, nói tiếp: "Ngươi người này xa nhìn là không sai, có thể đi gần liền cảm thấy tương đương không thú vị. Ngươi từ nhỏ đại khái chính là cái anh hùng, mà làm anh hùng kỳ thật là kiện đặc biệt không có ý tứ chuyện, cố hết sức còn chưa tất lấy lòng, ngươi không thể không lúc nào cũng đem thất tình lục dục tàng ở trong lòng, không để cho người khác nhìn ra của ngươi nhược điểm, này không quan hệ yêu thích sớm đã thành của ngươi thói quen. Của ngươi đa tình tại rất nhiều người xem ra chính là một loại vô tình, bởi vì bọn họ không thể lý giải của ngươi quyết tâm, ngươi có thể không cần sinh tử, lại không nghĩ không duyên cớ đã chết. Bởi vì ngươi là cái anh hùng cho nên cuối cùng mọi người đều đã lựa chọn tha thứ ngươi, khả ngươi lại căn bản không cần những người này là tha thứ ngươi vẫn là không có tha thứ ngươi. Đương nhiên trừ bỏ một người, trừ bỏ nàng, khả cố tình chính là nàng, cho tới bây giờ đều không hiểu ngươi, cho nên càng chưa nói tới tha thứ ngươi."

Dương Tiễn khóe miệng hàm chứa châm chọc, "Ngươi rốt cuộc có biết hay không chính mình đang nói cái gì."

Vô tình sóng mắt lưu chuyển, "Vô tình nhưng mà là tùy tiện nói nói, nhị gia đại có thể đừng để ở trong lòng."

, quyển thượng kết cục

( quyển thượng kết cục )

Suốt một tháng, Thốn Tâm tiêu thất suốt một tháng, thẳng đến sau lại Dương Tiễn mới hiểu được thì ra nàng nếu không nghĩ bị nhân tìm được thời điểm, cũng là không ai có thể tìm được .

Không phải mỗi người đều đã tại tại chỗ vẫn vẫn chờ ngươi.

U Vân tái kiến của nàng thời điểm lại là mười một nguyệt, khéo là nhưng lại cùng nàng hạ phàm là cùng một ngày, Tấn Bắc thành đã là phong diệp nhiễm kim phù tang hoa khai, thì ra mấy ngày nay nàng vẫn tránh ở Đông xưởng hồi kinh tất kinh đường thượng, lần này nàng là ôm hẳn phải chết quyết tâm đến ám sát đông phong, không chỉ có hoàn toàn bị hủy dung, còn chuẩn bị đại lượng hỏa khí hỏa dược, nàng muốn những người này chết ở trở lại kinh thành trên đường, khó trách lâu như vậy không ai nhìn thấy qua Thốn Tâm, lại có ai hội tin tưởng diễm quan Tấn Bắc Thốn Tâm hội biến thành như vậy.

Nàng yên lặng chuẩn bị một tháng, đêm qua canh ba động thủ, cuối cùng xuất kỳ bất ý dưới nàng thành công cắt lấy đông phong thủ cấp, khả lại như nàng sở liệu như vậy Đông xưởng người đông thế mạnh rất nhanh liền vây quanh nàng, dùng hết mọi thủ đoạn khảo vấn nàng tra tấn nàng, nàng vẫn như cũ cũng không nói gì ra bản thân là ai, cuối cùng phiên tử nổi giận, đem một cây tam tấc trưởng cái đinh đinh tiến nàng mi tâm phù tang hoa trung, nàng như cũ một tiếng không cổ họng.

Sau giữa trưa, Đông xưởng một hàng nóng lòng chạy về trong kinh đem nàng nhưng tại trên núi, bọn họ biết nàng hẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ, thậm chí còn không tưởng nàng chết quá nhanh, vì thế một chút ngọ nàng đều chính là nằm ở sơn gian, nhìn đầy sơn lá đỏ dần dần mơ hồ thành một mảnh, nàng có thể nghe thấy sinh mệnh biến mất thanh âm, có lẽ nhiều năm trước nàng từng ở trong này tránh né qua bầy sói, ngày nào đó nàng thực sợ hãi hắn có một ngày hội quên nàng, nay nàng chính là cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, thời gian qua thực mau, mà nhân biến nhanh hơn.

U Vân xuất hiện khi, như trước mặc sắc áo dài, đan tất quỳ trên mặt đất, phủ □ im lặng nhìn nàng, nguyên bản đen như mực sắc y phục dạ hành nay nhiễm tầng tầng vết máu, sớm phân không rõ nhan sắc. Hắn đưa tay niệp cái quyết, sơn gian lập tức phiêu khởi đầy trời đại tuyết, rất nhanh đã đem rừng cây nhuộm thành màu bạc. Hắn đưa tay chỉ đặt tại nàng mi tâm phù tang tiêu tốn, dần dần hoa diệp biến thành một mảnh đỏ đậm, cuối cùng hồng như lấy máu, nàng mới nhìn rõ sở hắn, trong mắt phiếm ra một tia thanh minh, thanh âm run run, thật lâu sau mới nói: "Thượng thần. . ."

Đây là hắn tại nhân gian duy nhất một lần sử dụng tiên thuật, nàng sạch sẽ đến, hắn cũng muốn sạch sẽ đưa nàng đi, nàng là hắn cả đời này gặp qua nhất sạch sẽ nhất thuần túy nhân.

Thực miễn cưỡng mới lộ ra cái tươi cười, hốc mắt ửng đỏ, hắn nói: "Thốn Tâm, đều nhanh đã xong, hôm nay ta khiển phong tuyết đưa ngươi đi, tiểu ban công, nghe xuân vũ, muôn tía nghìn hồng không quay đầu, phàm trần nhất thế cuối cùng giả. Đừng sợ, ta sẽ một đường đưa ngươi hồi U Minh ty."

Nàng tựa hồ còn muốn nói chuyện, vì thế hắn nghiêng đi lỗ tai dán tại của nàng bên môi, thế này mới nghe rõ, nàng nói: "Đem ta gáy thượng mang theo bạch ngọc trả lại cho hắn, ngay cả này nhưng mà là ta đến nhân gian muốn lịch kiếp, ta cũng hy vọng có thể đến nơi đến chốn."

Nhìn mặt nàng sắc bụi bại như tờ giấy, U Vân đem ánh mắt dời, nhẹ nhàng theo nàng gáy thượng thủ hạ bạch ngọc điêu long, lúc trước địa tinh điêu tế mài sớm bởi vì thời gian trôi qua mà biến trơn nhẵn, "Hảo, ta thay ngươi đem này tiểu long cầm trả lại cho hắn."

Tay nàng chậm rãi cúi tại tuyết thượng, nhẹ nhàng giãn ra khai, cực kỳ giống một đóa nở rộ trong bóng đêm tiểu tiểu Liên hoa, U Vân nắm khởi tay nàng, nàng mình đầy thương tích dùng hết cuối cùng khí lực, nói một câu, ta cùng Dương Tiễn, lại không có gì tướng khiếm , ta không trách hắn, chính là ta nếu không muốn gặp đến hắn .

Đây là nàng nói cuối cùng một câu, U Vân không khỏi đem nàng toàn bộ ôm vào trong ngực, nàng liền lẳng lặng dán tại của hắn trước ngực, cảm giác nàng mềm mại thân thể dần dần bắt đầu cuối cùng kịch liệt run run, hắn đằng ra tay nhẹ nhàng vung lên, đầy trời phong tuyết càng tăng lên, giống như hé ra trắng noãn thảm phủ kín thiên địa.

Hắn từng nói, cả đời chỉ yêu ta một cái.

Hắn từng nói, tưởng cắt trong ngực đem ta bỏ vào đi.

Hắn từng nói... . . . . . Cũng không qua là gạt người , nàng nở nụ cười.

"Ngươi không phải vẫn đều yêu nhất xinh đẹp sao, " U Vân cuối cùng rốt cuộc nói không được nữa, đem mặt chôn ở của nàng phát gian, một búng máu hàm tại trong lời nói, "Thốn Tâm, ngươi làm ta đau lòng chết đi được."

Này một năm, nàng tại thế gian qua hai mươi hai năm, yêu Dương Tiễn suốt mười hai năm, rốt cục hiểu được trận này yêu cho tới bây giờ vốn không có đường ra.

Thốn Tâm trên trán phù tang hoa bay lên trời, tràn nhợt nhạt hào quang, của nàng vong linh liền bám vào phù tang tiêu tốn, U Vân cẩn thận đem thu tại vạt áo bên trong, tận lực thu thập cảm xúc, tìm lượng xe ngựa, tái thượng của nàng thi thể, trừu roi, duyên sơn đạo hồi Tấn Bắc thành, một đường yên tĩnh, màu trắng tuyết tầng tầng lớp lớp phô tiến vương phủ, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn vương phủ màu đỏ nhà cao cửa rộng, y hi nhớ tới năm đó mười tuổi tiểu Thốn Tâm sơ sơ đi vào này nhà cao cửa rộng hạ bộ dáng, ngày nào đó tiểu quận chúa roi, Dương Tiễn đao, chuyện cũ rõ ràng tại mục, chính là sớm cảnh còn người mất.

Vương phủ thị vệ ngăn lại hắn, hắn xuống ngựa khom người nói: "Còn phiền toái thị vệ thông truyền một tiếng, đã nói phương bắc U Vân tiến đến tiếp, mong rằng đại nhân đi cái phương tiện, U Vân vô cùng cảm kích."

Hắn cả người mang theo tiên khí, thị vệ thấy không rõ lai lịch cũng không dám chậm trễ, xoay người bỏ chạy tiến hậu viện, quả nhiên không quá nhiều lâu, Dương Tiễn xuất hiện tại vương phủ sơn môn ngoại bên trong, xanh ngọc sắc áo dài khẽ nhíu mày bộ dáng cực kỳ giống Thiên đình tư pháp thiên thần.

U Vân sắc mặt bình tĩnh, thản nhiên nói: "U Vân chịu nhân nhờ vả, riêng dẫn theo này nọ vội tới đại nhân, quấy rầy chỗ mong rằng đại nhân không lấy làm phiền lòng."

Dương Tiễn một đường đem U Vân tiến cử tình xa các, mãn ngân bạch, hắn bình lui sở hữu người hầu, chính là U Vân kiên trì phải xe ngựa đứng ở ngoài phòng trong viện, Dương Tiễn cảnh giác xem mắt xe ngựa nhưng không có hỏi nhiều.

"Không biết Thiếu Thiên Quân điện hạ ở xa tới thế gian có gì chỉ giáo."

U Vân khóe miệng hơi hơi ngoéo một cái, "Không dám, bản quân nhưng mà là đến xem Thốn Tâm, thuận đường hỏi Chân Quân một vấn đề."

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt vi không thể tra đổi đổi, nhưng cực nhanh liền khôi phục bình tĩnh, "Thốn Tâm tại thế gian lịch kiếp, chỉ sợ không có phương tiện Thiếu Thiên Quân bái phỏng."

Hắn tựa hồ cười cười, lại giống như không cười, hắn nguyên bản là cái ôn hòa nhân, hôm nay lại mang theo chưa bao giờ từng có hàn ý, "Ta đây liền hỏi Chân Quân đại nhân một vấn đề."

"Thiếu Thiên Quân thỉnh giảng, chính là nếu Thiếu Thiên Quân muốn hỏi là Dương Tiễn tại thế gian cái gọi là chuyện gì liền đại cũng không tất làm điều thừa ."

Tươi cười giống nhau chưa bao giờ xuất hiện qua, U Vân sắc mặt yên lặng, một thân đen như mực áo dài, bên hông thúc màu trắng đai lưng, cả người giống như hé ra căng thẳng huyền, "Ta hỏi ngươi, Dương Tiễn, ta đem nàng hảo hảo đưa hạ phàm gian đến, ngươi vì sao muốn như vậy đối nàng, nàng như vậy thâm yêu ngươi, ngươi lại làm sao có thể một lần một lần thương tổn nàng."

Ngoài phòng cuồng phong thổi cửa sổ linh, giống nhau ánh U Vân ngập trời lửa giận, Dương Tiễn lạnh như băng đáp: "Này đó vốn là là Dương Tiễn gia sự, Thiếu Thiên Quân đừng quên, ngàn năm trước Thốn Tâm chính là ta Dương Tiễn thê tử, mà tại thế gian nàng cũng là nữ nhân của ta, đời đời kiếp kiếp nàng đều là ta Dương Tiễn nhân, nếu Thiếu Thiên Quân tưởng tố giác Dương Tiễn, đại khả suy nghĩ suy nghĩ chính mình phân lượng."

U Vân thẳng tắp đứng ở Dương Tiễn trước mặt, xanh lục sắc tiên khí bay lên trời, đem toàn bộ sân gắn vào tiên chướng dưới, thanh âm im lặng hư vô mờ mịt, "Thật không, nguyên bản ta nghĩ nàng sâu như vậy yêu ngươi, nếu các ngươi có thể cùng một chỗ coi như là kiện chuyện tốt, vì thế ta trơ mắt nhìn nàng đi vào vương phủ, đi vào của ngươi sinh mệnh bên trong, cuối cùng lại nhìn ngươi một lần một lần thương tổn nàng, nghĩ đến là ta sai lầm rồi."

Dương Tiễn hai tay vừa lật, một thanh tam bén nhọn nhị nhận đao xuất hiện ở trong tay, cho đến U Vân, "U Vân, ngươi rốt cuộc muốn nói cái gì."

U Vân thật dài thở phào nhẹ nhõm, bình tĩnh sờ sờ bên hông màu trắng đai lưng, thản nhiên nói: "Tư pháp đại nhân đừng nóng vội, hôm nay U Vân có hiếu trong người không nghĩ kiến huyết, lần này tiến đến nhưng mà vì trả lại ngươi nhất kiện này nọ."

Dương Tiễn nao nao, U Vân ngón tay dắt ra kia mai mặc tơ hồng màu trắng điêu long, Thốn Tâm tại thế gian dẫn theo mười hai năm một ngày đều không có cởi qua, nay hắn đem này mai ngọc trụy trả lại cho Dương Tiễn."Này vốn là ngươi cuối cùng một lần cơ hội, ngươi lại sinh sôi đem nó hủy ở chính mình trong tay."

U Vân không hiểu được Dương Tiễn tiếp nhận ngọc trụy thời điểm, tâm có hay không run run.

Dương Tiễn nắm bắt hô hấp, thanh âm áp rất thấp: "Thốn Tâm, nàng ở nơi nào, nàng tuyệt không hội. . ."

Hắn mân khởi môi, nhìn Dương Tiễn, "Ngươi đổ hiện tại mới nhớ tới nàng, mới đem nàng đặt ở nhà của ngươi quốc thiên hạ phía trước. U Vân từng đồng tình qua ngươi, cũng từng ý đồ đi lý giải của ngươi giấc mộng, thiên hạ thanh minh tình nguyện. Chính là U Vân không hiểu Thốn Tâm một lòng tưởng muốn báo thù, ngươi minh biết rõ lại vì sao không có hết sức khuyên nàng, càng không có hảo hảo giúp qua nàng. Ngươi nói ngươi yêu nàng, ta thật sự nhìn không ra đến ngươi yêu ở nơi nào. Nàng tự hành hủy dung đêm qua tiến đến ám sát Đông xưởng đại đương đầu đông phong, đông phong đã chết, nàng cũng thiếu chút bị nghiền xương thành tro, ta là hôm nay mới tại trên núi tìm được của nàng, nàng đã muốn không được, lâm chung phía trước nàng thác ta đem này mai ngọc thạch lấy đến trả lại ngươi. Nàng nói, các ngươi trong lúc đó lại không có gì tướng khiếm , nàng nói nàng nếu không muốn gặp đến ngươi ."

Đang nói đến cuối cùng có một tia run run, Dương Tiễn cắn môi, chảy ra một tia vết máu, hướng sân ngoại chạy vội vài bước, U Vân niệm cái quyết, xoay người liền xuất hiện ở tại xe ngựa bên cạnh, trong tay hơn đem Hiên Viên kiếm.

"Ta thực xin lỗi Thốn Tâm, ngươi làm cho ta thấy thấy nàng."

"Thực xin lỗi, theo ngàn năm trước nàng liền cho ngươi hy sinh hết thảy, thì ra đến cuối cùng chỉ đổi lấy một câu thực xin lỗi, có chút thời điểm có một số việc thật sự là làm cho người ta tuyệt vọng."

Trong viện một mảnh tĩnh mịch, không bao lâu, U Vân mới lại mở miệng, thanh âm vẫn là cực bình tĩnh, lời nói lại hơn vài phần ngoan lệ, "Hôm nay, bản quân muốn dẫn Thốn Tâm thi thể hồi U Minh ty, linh hồn của nàng bản quân cũng nhất tịnh mang đi , ngươi Dương Tiễn nếu là dám theo tới, ta U Vân này mệnh liền không cần."

Dương Tiễn kinh ngạc đứng ở tại chỗ, giống nhau không thể tin được nàng cứ như vậy đi rồi, một câu đều không có lưu cho nàng, cứ như vậy biến mất tại của hắn sinh mệnh bên trong, kết cục không nên là như vậy, kết cục hẳn là thiên hạ thái bình hắn mang theo nàng qua thượng bình tĩnh cuộc sống, chính như hắn sở chờ mong như vậy, khả sự thật cũng là nàng không có đợi cho ngày nào đó, hoặc là nói nàng đã không hề chờ mong sẽ có như vậy một ngày.

Phong tuyết phiêu miểu, xe ngựa mờ mịt biến mất ở tại phương xa, trừ bỏ vài món quần áo cũ, toàn bộ vương phủ nhưng lại tìm không ra một tia nàng đã tới dấu vết, thật giống như nàng chưa từng xuất hiện qua giống nhau, này hết thảy cũng không qua là hắn Dương Tiễn một hồi ảo giác.

Mười hai năm, một cái luân hồi, thì ra nhưng mà là một hồi giật mình nếu thất, này bút tình trái rốt cục chỉ còn lại có sạch nợ.

, Dương Tiễn phiên ngoại ( thượng )

Dương Tiễn phiên ngoại ( thượng )

Ta chưa từng có nghĩ tới hội là như thế này một cái kết cục.

Thốn Tâm, ta có lẽ nhiều năm trước thê tử, nay khi ta nhớ tới của nàng thời điểm, nhưng lại phát hiện chính mình đối nàng hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, nàng thích cái dạng gì hoa, bình thường thích ăn ngọt vẫn là mặn , cười rộ lên thời điểm bên môi có hay không rượu oa, ta đều nghĩ không ra, quả thật tại ta trong trí nhớ nàng đại bộ phận thời điểm đều đang tức giận.

Nhớ lại ta còn thực tuổi trẻ thời điểm, trong tưởng tượng thê tử hẳn là có Hằng Nga tiên tử ôn nhu động lòng người cùng Tam muội dễ thân khả kính. Đương nhiên lúc đó ta cũng không có thật sự yêu thượng Hằng Nga, hơn nữa ta tự biết như như ta vậy lưng đeo cừu hận cùng trách nhiệm nhân không nên yêu thượng bất luận kẻ nào, huống chi là Hằng Nga như vậy tiên tử, nhưng nàng tại trong lòng ta vẫn có rất nặng phân lượng, chính như nhà của ta Tam muội, là gia nhân của ta.

Lý tưởng cùng sự thật tổng là có thêm thật lớn chênh lệch, lại quả thật Hằng Nga cũng đều không phải là ta trong tưởng tượng như vậy tốt đẹp, thời gian lâu, lòng của nàng kế, của nàng thành phủ nhất nhất hiện lên, ta mặc dù không muốn đi thừa nhận, nhưng cũng biết lúc trước trong cảm nhận trong suốt như nước Quảng Hàn tiên tử nhưng mà là ta tưởng tượng đi ra , điều này làm cho ta rất là thất vọng, cũng cho ta rất dài một đoạn thời gian đều xem nhẹ ta sinh mệnh một cái nữ tử, Thốn Tâm.

Thốn Tâm, ngay từ đầu hoặc là nói nàng cho tới bây giờ cũng không là ta thích loại hình, nàng điêu ngoa, nuông chiều, tùy hứng, rất không phân rõ phải trái, hoàn toàn không hiểu tam giới đại nghĩa, có thể nói trừ bỏ trưởng xinh đẹp cùng thiên tính thuần lương nàng quả thực không đúng tý nào, này cùng ta trong cảm nhận thê tử hình tượng quả thực đến đi ngược lại bộ. Nhưng chỉ có như vậy một cái nữ tử, không chút do dự cho ta hy sinh rớt hết thảy, tại tam giới tới trọng thiên luật trước mặt, nàng thế nhưng lựa chọn ta, điều này làm cho ta rất là giật mình, lớn nhất trình độ thượng ra ngoài của ta dự kiến, nguyên không nên là như thế .

Nàng có như vậy trả giá, ta tự nhiên là muốn kết hôn của nàng, ta là Dương Tiễn, từ nhỏ mẫu thân sẽ giáo dục ta muốn dũng cảm gánh vác phụ trách, ta làm sao có thể làm cho mẫu thân thất vọng đâu.

Chính là rất nhiều rất nhiều năm sau có một kêu U Vân làm cho ta cảm thấy đã biết lời nói kỳ thật rất là châm chọc, vận mệnh của hắn cơ hồ cùng ta không có sai biệt, mà chúng ta lại trưởng thành hoàn toàn bất đồng hai người, có một lần ta hỏi hắn chẳng lẽ không hận sao, hắn nói, đây là thiên luật, là tam giới pháp qui tắc, lúc trước mẫu thân của ta lựa chọn phụ thân ta, nàng nên biết sẽ có như vậy kết quả, phụ trách cũng không chỉ đại biểu hưởng thụ ích lợi, cũng bao gồm gánh vác trách phạt, không thể bởi vì là thật yêu liền tổn hại thiên luật, này vốn là không quan hệ yêu hận, càng không quan hệ Ngọc đế, này chính là pháp qui tắc, lại vô đừng hắn.

Thành thân đêm trước, vương mẫu tới khuyên ta, nàng nói của chúng ta hôn nhân nhất định hội trở thành một hồi vô vọng nguyền rủa. Lời của nàng ta tự nhiên là chưa bao giờ tín , chính tương phản, nàng làm cho ta không cần đi làm chuyện ta là nhất định hội làm . Chính là không nghĩ tới, mấy ngàn năm đến, nàng cố tình liền nói đúng như vậy một lần.

Của chúng ta hôn nhân giống như là một hồi vô vọng nguyền rủa. . .

Thành thân sau ta từng nghĩ tới muốn đi yêu thương nàng, cũng thử muốn đi lý giải nàng, có thể không luận ta làm như thế nào đều tựa hồ không thể làm cho nàng vừa lòng, vì thế cuối cùng ta chán ghét , nữ nhân thật sự là phiền toái. Mà theo thời gian chuyển dời, nàng lại trở nên du muối không tiến, bệnh tâm thần đứng lên, nàng hận sở có người, phản đối của ta hết thảy, thậm chí còn bao gồm ta duy nhất thân nhân, của ta Tam muội, ta nghĩ nàng ước chừng thật là điên rồi. Vì thế ta tận khả năng không đi chọc nàng, không đi thấy nàng, tại chúng ta quan hệ kém cỏi nhất trong cuộc sống, đã nhiều năm chúng ta cũng không từng gặp qua một mặt. Kia đoạn thời điểm ta bỗng nhiên rất tưởng niệm trước kia, bình tĩnh đạm bạc năm tháng, vì thế ta lựa chọn trăng rằm, ánh trăng luôn có thể cho lòng ta tình bình phục xuống dưới.

Của chúng ta hôn nhân chấm dứt thực sạch sẽ, giống như một cái từ bát bị tạp dập nát, kia một khắc tâm tình của ta lại phức tạp đến cực hạn, ta đã cho ta hội cảm thấy thoải mái, Nhưng ta không có. Khi ta nghĩ đến tương lai như vậy trưởng năm tháng bên trong đều sẽ không còn được gặp lại nàng, ta cũng không có trong tưởng tượng sẽ có giải thoát cảm giác.

Nàng đi ngày đó, ngày tốt lắm, đều đều sái tiến Quán Giang khẩu Dương phủ hậu viện, nàng quay đầu, im lặng hỏi ta, nghìn năm qua, ngươi rốt cuộc có hay không có yêu ta.

Vấn đề này rất đơn giản, cũng rất khó trả lời, bởi vì ngươi chỉ có thể trả lời có, hoặc là không có, mà này hai cái đáp án tựa hồ đều không thế nào chuẩn xác, ta trong lòng trả lời là ta kỳ thật cũng không phải không có có yêu ngươi, Nhưng ta biết nói như vậy nàng là sẽ không nhận chịu , đương nhiên ta cũng tuyệt nói không nên lời.

Nàng im lặng đợi một hồi, bỗng nhiên khóc nở nụ cười, ta nghĩ kia một khắc lòng của nàng ước chừng là đã chết.

Nàng nhất nhưng vẫn còn đi rồi, ta nhìn lương thượng lộ vẻ kia xuyến Phong Linh, bỗng nhiên phát hiện này nghìn năm qua nhưng lại không có của nàng một mảnh, nghĩ đến có lẽ ta cũng không có thật sự đem nàng trở thành này gia nhất bộ phân, cùng ta mà nói nàng tựa hồ càng giống này Dương phủ nữ khách, trong phủ trước sau dạo qua một vòng, nàng đi thực sạch sẽ, liền ngay cả hơi thở đều mang đi , âm u lê hoa mộc quý phi tháp nguyên là nàng ngủ địa phương, nay cũng chỉ còn lại có một mảnh lạnh lẽo.

Thốn Tâm, ta không ngừng nhẹ nhàng lặp lại tên này, trong lòng có một loại buồn bã nếu thất tịch mịch.

Sau lại ta lại gặp được nàng, này mới phát hiện kỳ thật ta thật sự một chút không biết Thốn Tâm, ba trăm năm sau Lăng Tiêu điện thượng nàng lẳng lặng đứng ở Ngọc đế trước mặt, tại ta trong ấn tượng nàng cũng không là như thế dũng cảm nữ tử, nhưng chỉ có như vậy một cái nữ tử, tại tất cả mọi người không tin của ta thời điểm, đứng ở ta bên người, thay ta gánh vác nổi lên sở hữu tội danh, vô luận là hôi phi yên diệt vẫn là bị trục xuất tam giới, nàng đều đã muốn chuẩn bị tốt , nàng bình tĩnh vô ba con ngươi ở chỗ sâu trong là sâu không thấy đáy tình chân ý thiết.

Thốn Tâm, ngươi làm cho ta làm sao mà chịu nổi.

Nàng điêu ngoa, nàng tùy hứng, nàng không làm, nàng cũng không đem đại nhân đại nghĩa bắt tại bên miệng, nàng cùng ta hướng đến thưởng thức nhân có hoàn toàn bất đồng cá tính, khả hôm nay lại chỉ có nàng đứng dậy, điều này làm cho ta cảm thấy Thiên đình thật sự là cái làm cho người ta tuyệt vọng địa phương.

Ta rốt cục hiểu được , này nghìn năm qua, nàng lựa chọn cùng ta cùng một chỗ, chính là chỉ cần bởi vì ta là Dương Tiễn, nàng thật sâu yêu ta, mà nay nàng thay ta gánh tội thay, cũng không phải bởi vì ta làm những chuyện như vậy có bao nhiêu vĩ đại, cỡ nào vì tam giới mưu phúc, gần bởi vì nàng yêu ta, nàng tưởng ta hảo hảo còn sống. Như thế đơn thuần sạch sẽ cảm tình ta Dương Tiễn còn có thể hy vọng xa vời cái gì, chỉ tiếc khi ta đã hiểu thời điểm hết thảy đều đã muốn đã muộn.

Lại sau lại ta thượng Thiên đình khiến tư pháp thiên thần, quản lý tam giới pháp chế, này chức vị có thể nói là ba mặt không lấy lòng, đã có duy nhất nhất chỗ tốt, thật lớn hảo chỗ, ta đạt được vô thượng quyền lợi, ta rốt cục cảm nhận được quyền lợi là sẽ làm nhân nghiện , từ được đến sau, liền lại không có gì sự có thể cho ta chắp tay đem này quyền lợi làm cho ra, này đại khái chính là quyền lợi mị lực chỗ.

Sau thất trăm năm, tân thiên luật xuất thế, Tam muội ra Hoa sơn, Trầm Hương trưởng thành, hết thảy đều bắt đầu đi hướng quỹ đạo, chỉ có Thốn Tâm vẫn ở lại Tây Hải, ta cũng từng trừu không đi xem qua nàng vài lần, nàng vẫn là cùng từ trước giống nhau, chính là trầm mặc rất nhiều. Mấy năm nay vương mẫu thủy chung lo lắng ta quyền lợi qua đại, dùng hết phương pháp đến chế ước ta muốn hiệp ta, vì thế thời gian lâu liền ngay cả Tam muội ta đều rất ít thấy. Ta thường tưởng chung có một ngày ta sẽ đem Thốn Tâm tiếp ra Tây Hải , chúng ta còn có rất nhiều rất nhiều ngày có thể cùng nhau vượt qua, này mấy trăm năm thua thiệt của nàng ta sẽ chậm rãi trả lại cho nàng.

Mấy năm nay ta so với từ trước gì thời điểm đều phải tưởng niệm nàng, tại ta chúng bạn xa lánh thời điểm, ta sẽ thường thường nhớ tới nàng, nếu nàng còn tại, nhất định hội kiên định đứng ở ta bên người, nét mặt tươi cười như hoa nhìn ta. Mỗi khi phía sau trong lòng ta liền dư một tia ấm áp, mà điểm này điểm ấm áp dần dần tại trong lòng ta trưởng thành một thân cây, duy trì ta đi qua nhiều như vậy năm nhấp nhô.

Thốn Tâm, tên này cứ như vậy biến thành của ta hy vọng, mà ta tin tưởng vững chắc này hy vọng cuối cùng hội biến thành sự thật.

Nhưng ta hy vọng lại bị đánh vỡ , đánh vỡ hy vọng nhân chính là ta lúc trước nhắc tới U Vân, Thiên đình Thiếu Thiên Quân, U Minh ty tư chủ, tuy rằng hắn hàng năm ở tại bắc hoang nơi, đã có cùng sinh câu đến ấm áp. Còn nhớ rõ thượng một lần nhìn thấy hắn, là ở bốn trăm năm trước yêu tộc đại chiến, hắn dẫn theo U Minh ty quân đội tại tây trên biển không, ta đã thấy đủ loại thần, lại không thể không thừa nhận, hắn là nhất giống thiên thần cái kia.

Phàm là ta Dương Tiễn muốn , còn không có người dám cùng ta thưởng, huống chi nay ta đã là tư pháp thiên thần, dám cùng ta thưởng Thốn Tâm, hắn đại khái là sống không kiên nhẫn .

Ta vốn tưởng rằng chỉ cần một chút thủ đoạn, là có thể thủ không thấy huyết đưa hắn tiêu diệt tại hoàng hà bên trong, Nhưng ta không hiểu là Thốn Tâm làm sao có thể thay hắn cầu tình, Thốn Tâm vẫn thật sâu yêu người kia hẳn là ta mới đúng, khi nào thì bắt đầu tại của nàng phương tấc trong lòng có người khác bóng dáng, này càng làm cho ta giận không thể át, ta muốn giết U Vân, hắn không thể không chết.

Khả U Vân so với ta trong tưởng tượng thông minh không ít, hắn không chỉ có không có hạ xuống ta thiết cạm bẫy, còn lập công lớn. Không quan hệ, trận này trò chơi mới vừa mới bắt đầu, ta lại có một cái ý tưởng, ta muốn tại thế gian cùng Thốn Tâm bạch thủ giai lão, đến lúc đó nàng nhất định hội nguyện ý đời đời kiếp kiếp đều cùng ta cùng một chỗ , mà U Vân nhưng mà là mây bay thôi.

Thế gian nhất thế, nàng từ nhỏ liền sinh hoạt tại ta bên người, giống như của ta một cái cánh tay, như vậy thân thiết, như vậy ấm áp, ta muốn nàng cả đời đều sống ở ta bên người, ta muốn nàng đời đời kiếp kiếp đều là ta Dương Tiễn .

Ta tột đỉnh sủng ái nàng, vì không để cho người khác nhìn đến nàng mơ ước nàng, ta đưa hắn giấu ở vương phủ chỗ sâu nhất, nàng là của ta, nàng là ta đáy lòng nở rộ nhất sạch sẽ một đóa hoa.

Chỉ tiếc nay thế gian đại loạn, ta tự nhiên không thể khoanh tay đứng nhìn, nhưng ta càng không thể đem nàng đặt nguy hiểm dưới, Vương phi như vậy danh phận rất trầm trọng rất chú mục, ta chỉ tưởng tìm một chỗ đem nàng tàng đứng lên, chính là ta không rõ, vì sao cứ như vậy nàng vẫn hội ở trong tay ta héo rũ, ta dùng tốt nhất chất dinh dưỡng đến đúc này đóa hoa, so với ngàn năm trước Quán Giang khẩu, này nhất thế ta dùng toàn bộ đến yêu nàng.

Chính là, ta chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới sẽ có như vậy một cái kết cục. . .

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: kế tiếp là một đoạn phiên ngoại ~~ lại tiếp tục là chính văn ~~~ trừu không thô đến, không là của ta sai ~~~

, Dương Tiễn phiên ngoại ( hạ )

Dương Tiễn phiên ngoại ( hạ )

Chính là, ta chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới sẽ có như vậy một cái kết cục. . .

"Ngươi từng nói cả đời chỉ yêu ta một cái, ngươi từng nói muốn cắt trong ngực đem ta bỏ vào đi. . . Ngươi từng nói. . ."

Địa lao bên trong ta xem nàng ngồi trên mặt đất chậm rãi đem toàn bộ thân thể quyền cùng một chỗ, yếu ớt đến tột đỉnh bộ. Ta biết ta hiện tại nên làm là đi qua đi ôm lấy nàng, nói cho nàng, này hết thảy đều đã đi qua , vài năm sau, chúng ta sẽ có hạnh phúc thái bình cuộc sống. Nhưng ta không có làm như vậy, bởi vì ta tin tưởng vững chắc chúng ta hội đời đời kiếp kiếp cùng một chỗ, mà nay nhưng mà là ngắn ngủi phân biệt thôi.

Ngàn năm trước, ngươi liền lý giải qua ta, kiếp này chúng ta cùng nhau lớn lên, ngươi lại hội lý giải ta, không phải sao, của ta Thốn Tâm. . .

Khả nàng lại chạy, thậm chí ngay cả một câu đều không có cho ta lưu lại, đây là ta hoàn toàn thật không ngờ , tại ấn tượng bên trong nàng cũng không là như thế này quyết tuyệt nữ tử, Quán Giang khẩu ngàn năm, bao nhiêu thứ nàng đem trong nhà tạp cái lần, lại chưa bao giờ rời đi qua cái kia ánh mặt trời chiếu không tiến phòng, lại càng không từng rời đi qua của ta sinh mệnh, mà nay thiên nàng lại chạy, là nàng thay đổi, vẫn là ta chưa bao giờ từng hiểu biết qua nàng, càng làm ta càng giật mình là, vô tướng cư nhiên tìm không thấy nàng, cho là chúng ta bắt đầu hoài nghi nàng đã muốn rời đi Tấn Bắc này làm cho nàng tan nát cõi lòng địa phương.

Ta nghĩ, chờ đại sự bình định, phải đi tìm nàng, chân trời góc biển luôn luôn có thể tìm được một ngày, tựa như năm đó ta tại phía nam trấn nhỏ tìm được nàng giống nhau. Ta còn rõ ràng nhớ rõ ngày đó nàng nâng lên mặt xem ta bộ dáng, cực kỳ giống lúc trước cứu lên của ta cái kia Tây Hải tam công chúa.

Ta thành công đã lừa gạt Đông xưởng hiểu biết, đạt được bọn họ tín nhiệm, thứ năm ta sẽ chính thức vào kinh, ở nơi nào ta không chỉ có có thể nhìn thấy Hoàng Thượng, còn có thể nhìn thấy thái tử, ở nơi nào ta sẽ bồi dưỡng tân hoàng, khuông bảo vệ xã tắc, làm cho khắp thiên hạ mọi người có cái thái bình thịnh thế, ta là Dương Tiễn, tự nhiên có năng lực này.

Chính là vẫn không có Thốn Tâm gì tin tức, nàng giống nhau theo nhân gian tiêu thất bình thường, không có một chút dấu vết.

Thẳng đến ngày đó sau giữa trưa, ta nhưng lại mơ mơ màng màng đang ngủ, trong mộng nàng mặc đỏ đậm váy dài, váy cư lay động phô trên mặt đất, đứng ở không xa địa phương lẳng lặng nhìn ta, dung nhan mơ hồ, có một chút giống nàng tại Tây Hải bộ dáng, lại có một chút giống nàng tại thế gian bộ dáng.

Ta ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng, cả đời này trải qua qua mẫu thân uổng mạng, Tam muội bị tù sau, ta vẫn nghĩ đến lại không có gì sự có thể làm cho ta sợ hãi , khả hôm nay ta lại cảm giác được một tia sợ hãi từ tâm mà sinh, nhè nhẹ vòng vòng, nguyên lai là ta nghĩ tỉnh lại, lại sợ hãi tỉnh lại.

Thật lâu sau, ta mới nghe thấy nàng thanh âm hư vô mờ mịt, xa xa bay tới, "Ngai như núi thượng tuyết, kiểu như mây gian nguyệt. Nghe thấy quân có hai ý, thế nên đến tướng quyết tuyệt."

Mà khi ta đứng dậy hướng nàng đi đến thời điểm, nàng dĩ nhiên không thấy , ta tự trong mộng bừng tỉnh, ngực đau nhức, không thể hô hấp, chỉ nghe thấy ngoài cửa thị vệ tiến đến thông báo, nói có người đến gặp ta, mà muốn gặp của ta này nhân đúng là U Minh ty bắc hoang thượng thần U Vân, hắn tự nhiên tuyệt không hội vô duyên vô cớ tới tìm ta, hay là cùng Thốn Tâm có liên quan. Ta cũng không lo lắng hắn đem ta tại thế gian chuyện nói cho vương mẫu, hắn cũng không là cái yêu xen vào nhân, cái loại này nhàn vân dã hạc tính tình làm cho ta thường thường hội không có tới từ hận, đại khái là xuất phát từ hâm mộ, có lẽ là bởi vì không chiếm được, đương nhiên đây là thật lâu sau ta mới hiểu được .

Đi ra tình xa các, ta mới phát hiện không biết khi nào nhưng lại phiêu khởi đại tuyết, trong lòng càng phát ra bất an, hôm nay này tuyết mang theo một loại điềm xấu dự triệu, ta không muốn nghĩ nhiều, vội vàng hướng vương phủ sơn môn đi đến, một đường ngân bạch, ta lại không rảnh thưởng thức.

Hắn nắm một chiếc mặc sắc xe ngựa, ta nghĩ chớ không phải là hắn đã muốn tìm được Thốn Tâm , mà Thốn Tâm liền ở trên xe, châm chước một lát, ta quyết định dẫn hắn hồi tình xa các nhất tự, vẻ mặt của hắn thủy chung là im lặng , chính là tay phải vẫn gắt gao nắm kia con ngựa, giống nhau đó là hắn trong cuộc đời là quan trọng nhất giống nhau này nọ, ta càng phát ra khẳng định Thốn Tâm liền không ở trên xe ngựa.

Hắn đem xe ngựa ngừng ở trong sân, đi theo ta vào sương phòng, quần áo tóc đen rời rạc kéo, đen như mực áo dài thượng màu trắng thúc thắt lưng không biết vì sao đặc biệt chói mắt, hắn nhìn ta, hỏi ta, "Thốn Tâm sâu như vậy yêu ngươi, ngươi vì sao muốn một lần lại một lần thương tổn nàng?"

Ta bỗng nhiên trở về nhớ tới ngày đó ở lao bên trong, nàng ngồi trên mặt đất đem cả người quyền cùng một chỗ bộ dáng, tuyệt vọng đến cực hạn, ta nhất thời cũng không biết nên như thế nào trả lời, ta là không nghĩ thương tổn của nàng, ta cũng vậy không có cách nào, nhưng này dạng giải thích ngay cả ta chính mình đều cảm thấy tái nhợt buồn cười.

Hắn mục vô biểu tình dắt ra một quả bạch ngọc hình rồng ngọc trụy, vững vàng đưa cho ta, ta không thể tin được Thốn Tâm ngọc trụy nhưng lại hội ở trên tay hắn, kia vốn là không đáng giá tiền , lại bởi vì có của nàng độ ấm mà trở nên phá lệ trân quý, ta nghe thấy chính mình nắm bắt hô hấp hỏi hắn, "Thốn Tâm ở nơi nào?"

Vẻ mặt của hắn một chút liền bi thương lên, ta theo chưa thấy qua như vậy bi thương biểu tình, hắn không khóc, thậm chí không có mở miệng, lại cả người lộ ra đau, không biết là vì chính hắn, còn là vì ai.

Ta căn vốn không tin hắn kế tiếp nói những lời này, hắn nhất định là tại gạt ta . Hắn nói Thốn Tâm bị hủy dung, hắn nói Thốn Tâm ám sát Đông xưởng đại đương đầu đông phong, hắn nói Thốn Tâm chết ở Đông xưởng trọng hình dưới, cuối cùng hắn nói nàng không bao giờ nữa muốn gặp ta . Nàng làm sao có thể, tại trong lòng ta, nàng nhưng mà là cái vòng quanh ta muốn đường ăn đứa nhỏ, nàng lại làm sao có thể đi ám sát bất luận kẻ nào, ta cự tuyệt tin tưởng, ta nghĩ hắn nhất định là điên rồi.

Ta muốn gặp trong xe ngựa Thốn Tâm, mặc kệ nàng có phải hay không đã chết ta đều phải thấy nàng, Nhưng ta lại có cái gì mặt thấy nàng đâu, thế gian mười năm, ta cái gì đều không có cấp nàng, liền ngay cả danh phận đều không có. Ta cuối cùng nghĩ đến tương lai có khi là thời gian, thì ra này nhưng mà là của ta nhất sương tình nguyện thôi.

Hắn ngăn trở ta, hắn nói, nếu ta dám đi theo hắn, hắn hôm nay này mệnh liền không cần, ta lùi bước , ta cũng không phải không dám cùng hắn đối trận, chính là lo lắng thế gian một trận chiến tất kinh động Thiên đình, đến lúc đó ta mấy năm nay cố gắng liền tất cả đều uổng phí , ta biết chúng ta trong lúc đó sớm muộn gì sẽ có một hồi đại chiến, chúng ta hai cái chỉ có một có thể sống sót.

Hắn không rõ, mấy năm nay ta lưng đeo nhiều lắm trách nhiệm, nhiều đến ngay cả ta chính mình đều đã quên lớn nhất trách nhiệm kỳ thật chính là bên người thê tử, ta duy nhất yêu nhân, chính là nay vô luận ta muốn như thế nào bồi thường đều đã muốn không còn kịp rồi.

Đối nàng mà nói, chỉ có yêu hoặc là không thương, mà không là cái gì ta không không hề yêu ngươi qua loại vô nghĩa, loại này nói nàng là tuyệt đối, tuyệt đối không tiếp thụ .

Mà nay trăm ngàn thứ hối hận cũng không đổi được nàng tựa tiếu phi tiếu gọi ta một tiếng nhị gia.

Sau lại, ta phiên lần toàn bộ Kỳ Dương viện, muốn tìm đến nàng từng đã tới dấu vết, tuy rằng nàng từng xuyên qua quần áo, nàng từng nằm qua tháp, nàng từng đọc qua thư, liền ngay cả nàng từng bắt tại lương thượng đèn lồng đều còn tại, chính là sớm xong rồi không có của nàng hơi thở.

Mười hai năm, nàng không có ra qua phủ, không có giao qua bằng hữu, chưa từng có gì chính mình cuộc sống, của nàng sinh mệnh bên trong chỉ có ta, mà ta lại cô phụ nàng. Hoàng hôn đăng nhất minh buồn bã, theo chân trời bắt đầu tối đám mây mơ hồ không chừng, ta toàn bộ tâm không trống rỗng. Rồi đột nhiên gian ta nghĩ nổi lên ngàn năm trước Quán Giang khẩu, suốt ngàn năm, nàng qua giống nhau cuộc sống, nghĩ đến đây, ta liền cảm thấy có một đôi tay nhấn ở của ta hầu, ta lại cũng vô pháp hô hấp.

Ta nói, đem Kỳ Dương viện che đi, xoay người sau khi rời khỏi, từ đó không nữa nhân đặt chân qua nơi này. Có người nói nơi này an táng Tấn Bắc vương phủ là quan trọng nhất giống nhau vật phẩm, một hồi nhớ lại.

Sau kinh thành mười năm, ta như lữ miếng băng mỏng, cẩn thận cẩn thận, cuối cùng thành công làm được , Đông xưởng đốc công đã chết, Cẩm y vệ thay đổi một vòng, Hoàng Thượng tân thiên, thái tử đăng cơ, chọn lựa nhân tài, đại xá thiên hạ, giảm bớt thuế má, biên cương bình định, dân sinh chiếm được sống lại, thiên hạ đại định.

Mười năm sau khi ta tự kinh thành trở về, ngày đó bão cát đột nhiên khởi, Kỳ Dương trong viện ngoại sớm là trước mắt thương di, mà ta liền vẫn đứng ở ngoài cửa nhớ tới thật lâu phía trước từng đối nàng nói, đời này ta chỉ hội yêu ngươi một cái, ta Dương Tiễn làm được , chính là nàng sớm mất.

Sau lại ta trở về thứ Quán Giang khẩu, ở trong này một lần nữa kiến một cái Dương phủ, chính là Dương phủ nếu không là một cái gia, chẳng qua là cái không trống rỗng tòa nhà thôi, chẳng sợ treo lên một trăm Phong Linh, hàng đêm vang vọng vân thiên, chúng ta đều rốt cuộc trở về không được, cái kia từng có thể thực tốt đẹp cuộc sống, bị ta sinh sôi bị hủy.

Ta niệp quyết, ánh trăng mây bay, không bao lâu nàng thân xanh nhạt váy dài thi thi nhiên theo sương phòng đi ra, tấn gian hiệt đóa màu lam châu hoa, vi gió thổi qua, nàng xem ta, uyển chuyển hàm xúc cười nói: "Nhị gia, ngươi đã trở lại?"

Ta đứng ở trong gió, lại có chút không biết làm sao, vừa mở miệng, "Thốn Tâm. . ."

Nàng đi vào trong viện, hoa quế thụ bay mùi thơm ngát, nàng nhíu mi bộ dáng còn cùng từ trước giống nhau, chính là nay xem ra của nàng tùy hứng cũng là như vậy rung động lòng người, ta hỏi nàng, "Bữa tối dùng cái gì?"

Nàng mi gian ẩn tình, hơi châm chọc nói, "Đã trễ thế này thế nào còn có cái gì hầu hạ nhị gia ăn."

Ta nở nụ cười, lại cảm giác bên môi lạnh một chút, bất tri bất giác ta thế nhưng khóc, lại ngẩng đầu lên, thế nào còn có cái gì Thốn Tâm, này nhưng mà là ta biến ra một hồi ảo giác mà thôi.

Thốn Tâm, một ngày nào đó ngươi phải về đến ta bên người, tâm tâm niệm niệm bên trong chỉ có thể lấy có ta, kết cục hẳn là là như vậy mới đúng.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: phiên ngoại đưa cho mọi người ~~

, quyển thượng lời cuối sách

( quyển thượng lời cuối sách )

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi rốt cuộc muốn hay không đi ra?"

Hạ phàm đêm trước U Vân đem Thốn Tâm tiên thể các tại U Minh ty Mai Lâm sau tiên dưới suối vàng, chờ sau khi trở về lại đem bám vào phù tang tiêu tốn vong linh phóng thích hồi tiên thể, ba ngày sau Thốn Tâm tự dưới suối vàng tỉnh lại, trí nhớ do tại. Từ ngày đó khởi Thốn Tâm liền vẫn ngồi xổm này nhất phương ôn tuyền dưới, quỷ cũng không gặp, U Vân bắt đầu cũng không đi để ý nàng, nhưng là thẳng đến Dương Tiễn thuận lợi tại thế gian bồi dưỡng tân đế khuông bảo vệ xã tắc trở lại Thiên đình, nàng như cũ tại dưới suối vàng ngốc , cái này có điểm làm cho người ta nhìn không được .

Tự hừng đông khởi, U Minh ty thất tướng quân thượng hành vẫn cùng U Vân đứng ở mặt băng thượng, không thể nhịn được nữa quay đầu nhìn mắt U Vân, biểu tình vô cùng đau đớn, "Thượng thần, Thốn Tâm có thể hay không là hạ phàm hạ choáng váng? Nghe người ta nói thế gian có một loại bệnh tên là ý chứng, nàng có thể hay không nhiễm thượng ?"

U Vân tựa tiếu phi tiếu nhìn hắn một cái, "Ngươi là nói Thốn Tâm được bệnh tâm thần, vẫn là nói nàng là cái bệnh thần kinh?"

Thượng hành biểu tình rút trừu, không nói nữa, U Vân nhìn hội nước suối, ba quang lân lân ảnh ngược ra bộ dáng của hắn, phong tuyết nhiễm trắng mặc sắc điêu nhung, hắn nói, "Thốn Tâm, ta làm cho quên xuyên tại cầu Nại Hà vừa chờ ngươi, ngươi bao lâu suy nghĩ cẩn thận liền khi nào thì đi ra."

Lời còn chưa dứt, một đạo hồng nhạt Long Ảnh tự tuyền để đột nhiên mặc ra nhảy lên nghìn trượng đám mây, thượng hành hoảng sợ, "Thượng thần, nàng này là muốn đi đâu?"

U Vân ngẩng đầu nhìn Thốn Tâm cực nhanh biến mất tại chân trời, hồi lâu mới đáp phi sở vấn nói, "Lão Thất, ngươi nói nàng có không có khả năng thích ta?"

"Cái gì?" Thượng hành biểu tình rõ ràng càng phát ra rút gân, "Ta muốn làm sao mà biết nàng có không có khả năng thích ngươi, không bằng chính ngươi đến hỏi hỏi nàng."

U Vân tà nhìn hắn một cái, nếu ta có thể đi hỏi nàng, còn cần tới hỏi ngươi sao?

"Thượng thần, Thốn Tâm là tốt cô nương, ngươi một phen thật tình đối nàng, nàng tự nhiên là sẽ không cô phụ ."

U Vân ngưng thần nhìn Thốn Tâm đi xa phương hướng, câu cái tươi cười, "Kỳ thật ta đổ không cần nàng cô không cô phụ ta, ta chỉ là hy vọng nàng có thể vô cùng cao hứng , ta cũng bất quá liền như vậy một cái tâm nguyện mà thôi."

Nàng ở trong sân đứng yên thật lâu, nhìn trước mắt lại quen thuộc nhưng mà một màn, trong lòng đã có nói không nên lời cảm giác, năm đó tù cung nhất ở chính là thất trăm năm, còn nhớ rõ sơ bắt đầu mấy trăm năm cảm thấy gian nan đến cực hạn, khả sau lại qua qua cũng liền cảm thấy lại khổ cũng không gì hơn cái này.

Đảo mắt chính mình rời đi chỗ này cũng đã hơn trăm năm, Tây Hải tù cung so với năm đó lại tổn hại điêu linh, tự nàng rời đi sau, tam thái tử cũng liền phế bỏ quên nơi đây, nguyên bản ở trong này hầu hạ của nàng liên can người hầu cũng sớm bị phái hướng các cung nhậm chức, chỉ có hậu viện hải quỳ thụ thủy chung bộ dạng chi phồn diệp mậu.

Năm đó Tây Hải xa nhau ra sao chờ bi thương, sau mấy trăm năm chính mình lại là loại nào tràn ngập chờ mong, nghĩ nếu là tân thiên luật xuất thế, có lẽ hắn hội giá tường vân tới đón chính mình, thực hiện lúc trước nhiều như vậy hứa hẹn. Thẳng đến thế gian đi rồi một lần mới hiểu được, có chút giống nhau trung chuyện tóm lại là muốn tượng đi ra , như thế nào đều biến bất thành sự thật, này thế gian vài thập niên chính mình qua là thương tình thương tâm, nhớ tới đến đều cảm thấy lại dọa người nhưng mà , đơn giản là yêu cá nhân, làm sao có thể đến cuối cùng hèn mọn đến nước này, nay nghĩ đến thật thật cảm thấy đã biết mấy ngàn năm thật sự là sống uổng phí .

Hậu viện dưới tàng cây nàng tìm được năm đó tự Dương Tiễn trong phòng trộm ra kia chi sáo ngọc, hoàn thanh sở nhớ rõ U Vân lần đầu tiên đến tù cung đêm đó, nàng uống lên rượu, ỷ vào men say hung hăng tra tấn một phen Thiếu Thiên Quân, bắt buộc hắn nghe chính mình thổi suốt cả đêm khúc, cái loại này nhạc khí tài nghệ đã muốn không phải dùng múa búa trước cửa Lỗ Ban có thể đến hình dung , chính là hắn không chút nào không có chán ghét vẻ mặt, mấy năm nay giống như cũng chỉ có hắn chưa từng có biến qua.

Kia Dương Tiễn đâu, nàng sinh mệnh bên trong một đạo kiếp, mấy năm nay, hắn đến tột cùng là không có đổi, vẫn là hoàn toàn thay đổi. Năm đó cái kia thiếu niên anh hùng trưởng thành một cái chính khách, biết quyền mưu, biết tiến thối, nếu năm đó chính mình không phải một mặt làm cho hắn lên trời nhậm chức, hắn còn có thể hay không như trước là Quán Giang khẩu tiêu dao Tán tiên, uống là nhân gian nhất liệt rượu, chạy là nhân gian nhanh nhất mã, bừa bãi nhân sinh. Này tự nhiên là không có khả năng đã biết, liền ngay cả lúc trước vì sao hội như thế hâm mộ hắn, từ nay về sau liều lĩnh yêu thượng hắn, chính mình đều không nhớ rõ . Thì ra tình yêu bên trong đáng sợ nhất ký cũng không là yêu, cũng không phải hận, mà là quên đi.

Rời đi tù cung sau, nàng riêng đi thứ đáy biển san hô tùng, tiểu tiên Thanh Hà thấy nàng rất là cao hứng, vui mừng đánh tới, được rồi lễ kính cẩn nói đến nói: "Công chúa, ngài đã trở lại, năm nay này cánh hoa khai so với năm rồi gì thời điểm đều hảo."

Thốn Tâm điểm khởi quang minh đăng, quả nhiên là một mảnh muôn hồng nghìn tía, cực kỳ giống nhân gian nhiều loại hoa giống như cẩm.

"Tam công chúa, làm sao vậy, nhìn qua hưng trí không cao lắm, có phải hay không năm nay hoa không tốt xem?"

Thốn Tâm thâm hít một hơi thật sâu, "Không có, năm nay khai đặc biệt hảo, chính là nhớ tới một ít từ trước chuyện, khó tránh khỏi thổn thức."

Năm đó nàng chính là từ nơi này cứu lên U Vân , lúc đó nàng chỉ biết là đó là chỉ không biết từ đâu chưa dứt hạ Tiểu Phượng hoàng, cũng không hiểu được hắn xuất từ thế nào bộ tộc, bộ dáng cẩn thận nhìn một cái còn rất tuấn tú , nếu là chết ở đáy biển thật sự quái đáng tiếc , chính là sau này ngày nàng theo không nghĩ tới qua này chỉ nhìn qua phổ bình thường thông Tiểu Phượng hoàng nhưng lại sẽ là hưởng dự tứ hải âm u thượng thần.

Nếu lúc trước nàng không có gặp được Dương Tiễn, cũng sẽ không sẽ bị tù Tây Hải, tự nhiên lại càng không hội loại thượng này phiến san hô hoa, đương nhiên càng chưa nói tới tự đáy biển cứu lên hắn đến, duyên phận loại sự tình này thật sự là rắc rối phức tạp, khó có thể nắm lấy.

"Tam công chúa lần này tính tại Tây Hải ở bao lâu?"

Thốn Tâm nghĩ nghĩ, mỉm cười đáp, "Ta cũng chỉ là đột nhiên nhớ tới Tây Hải, sẽ trở lại nhìn xem, gặp qua Tam ca liền đi trở về, ngươi có thể đem này cánh hoa hải chiếu cố tốt lắm, ta thật cao hứng."

Thanh Hà ngồi □ tử, tháo xuống một đóa hồng nhạt san hô hoa hai tay phụng cấp nàng, "Thanh Hà tin tưởng mỗi người trong lòng đều có thể khai ra như vậy một mảnh hoa hải, liền xem nàng có nguyện ý hay không ."

Nàng cười cười, một lát, xoay người dọc theo đường đi bước vào Thủy Tinh cung, tam thái tử nhìn thấy hắn rất là giật mình một phen, buông trong tay thư cuốn, "Sao ngươi lại tới đây?"

"Liền có lẽ ngươi tới xem ta, không được ta đến xem ngươi, ta này làm muội tử có như vậy không hiểu chuyện sao?"

Tam thái tử như trước là một thân áo trắng, tươi cười tuấn lãng, "Xem ra vẫn là U Vân hội điệu % làm, về sau nếu là U Minh ty đoản cái gì liền cùng Tam ca nói."

"U Minh ty lại không về ta quản, ta làm sao mà biết đoản cái gì thiếu cái gì "

Tam thái tử có chút bất đắc dĩ cười cười, "Ngươi nha đầu kia nếu đến đây, liền không vội mà đi, đi xem ngươi chất nữ, mấy ngày nay nẩy nở ta xem nàng tổng cảm thấy mặt mày cùng ngươi rất giống, ngươi mới trước đây chính là cái kia bộ dáng, xuống biển sờ ngư, thượng phòng yết ngõa, đều là ngươi làm đi ra chuyện."

Thốn Tâm mặc một lát, bỗng nhiên giữ chặt của hắn ống tay áo, "Tam ca, lúc trước này sự thực không liên quan Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ chuyện, lại càng không nên quái đại ca nhị ca, ngươi đừng cùng bọn họ giận dỗi , tứ hải không hợp đối ai cũng không hảo."

Tam thái tử thở dài, "Thốn Tâm, việc này ngươi cũng đừng quản , Tam ca trong lòng tự nhiên đều biết."

Thốn Tâm cười vãn khởi tam thái tử cánh tay, đem mặt dán tại vai hắn thượng, "Ta chỉ biết, tam giới bên trong vẫn là Tam ca hiểu rõ nhất ta."

Tam thái tử ước chừng là cảm thấy hôm nay Thốn Tâm có chút không quá bình thường, nhưng cuối cùng cũng chỉ là hít một tiếng, khẽ cười nói: "Ngươi có thể hiểu được kia tự nhiên là tốt nhất , chuyện quá khứ phát sinh liền đã xảy ra, về sau cũng đừng nghĩ nhiều." Tam thái tử cười Dung Ẩn tại một đôi sáng ngời trong ánh mắt, phản thủ dắt Thốn Tâm, đại vung tay lên, đi thông nội cung cửa điện mở ra, đầy viên xuân sắc, các cô nương trang điểm xinh đẹp, chưa từng tưởng sau trăm tuổi Tây Hải hậu cung nhưng lại so với năm đó càng thêm phồn thịnh.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: JJ trừu lợi hại ~~

, tự

tự

"Thốn Tâm. . ."

Như trước là Tây Hải chi tân, ta còn rõ ràng nhớ rõ thất hơn trăm năm trước, chúng ta lúc này đừng qua, ngày đó phong đại làm người ta không mở ra được ánh mắt. Ta nghĩ theo trước kia đến về sau, hai chúng ta trong lúc đó đủ loại thị phi ân oán, đều nên có cái đã xong, không quan hệ yêu hận, đều nguyên tự nhiên năm của ta nhất khang chấp niệm, ta hy vọng hắn có thể tha thứ ta, cũng hy vọng hắn biết ta đã muốn tha thứ hắn.

Tây Hải hôm nay nhưng thật ra mưa phùn đều, đỏ bừng cây anh đào đóa hoa phiêu đầy toàn bộ bờ biển, hắn vẫn là cùng từ trước giống nhau như vậy đẹp mặt, xa xa vây khởi một mảnh màu xanh tiên chướng, lạnh nhạt đứng ở của ta cách đó không xa, đôi trung màu đen như nùng mặc giống như tán không ra, chỉ nghe thấy hắn nói, "Thốn Tâm, này mấy ngàn năm đến, là ta thực xin lỗi ngươi."

Đây là hắn chưa bao giờ từng có thái độ, ta một số gần như hoài nghi chính mình là nghe lầm , Quán Giang khẩu chúng ta khắc khẩu ngàn năm, hắn chưa bao giờ xin lỗi qua, chẳng sợ tại thế gian, hắn cũng không từng như thế thật tình hướng ta tạ lỗi, quả thật đại bộ phận thời điểm cũng không tất là hắn lỗi.

Chính là, sự cho tới bây giờ, đúng sai sớm cũng đã không trọng yếu .

Lúc trước tự thế gian trở lại U Minh ty, U Vân từng hỏi ta, muốn hay không đi cầu Nại Hà vừa tìm quên xuyên, quên xuyên vốn là U Minh ty thượng vạn năm trí nhớ ngưng tụ thành phách, hướng đến tính tình cao quý, nhưng rất khó không có chán ghét ta, nếu ta nghĩ quên thế gian này lấy không ra tay chuyện, tìm nàng tự nhiên là lại thích hợp nhưng mà , chính là ta nhưng không có đi. Thẳng đến có thiên buổi tối, quên xuyên một thân đỏ đậm váy dài phiêu tại của ta trước mắt, mi gian đỏ sẫm hoa mai lóe ra không chừng, nàng hỏi ta, vì sao không muốn ẩm hạ quên xuyên nước, thống khổ sẽ gặp một chút nhiều. Ta nghĩ nghĩ, chính là nói, chúng ta không phải phàm nhân, không lo được hưởng cái loại này giải thoát, nếu ẩm hạ này quên xuyên nước, cùng ta cũng bất quá là lừa mình dối người thôi. Nàng bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười, không cười thời điểm quên xuyên yêu mị động lòng người, mà cười rộ lên lại làm cho ta chỉ cảm thấy rét lạnh.

Ta theo trong lòng lấy ra nhất phương thúy sắc lãnh ngọc, sáng bóng trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng, đây là rời đi Tây Hải đi U Minh ty đêm trước hắn đưa của ta thông thiên hành lệnh, hắn nói có này lệnh bài, vô luận ta nghĩ đi nơi nào đều có thể, lúc trước hắn phải làm cũng là xuất từ hảo ý, chính là nay ta sớm làm sao cũng không muốn đi.

"Chân Quân, này ngọc, nguyên là ngươi đưa ta , nay ta không cần , ngươi lấy trở về đi, ta không nghĩ lại khiếm ngươi cái gì ."

Vẻ mặt của hắn hơi hơi biến làm người ta tróc đoán không ra, ta nghĩ đại khái là ta khó được như thế thông cảm hắn, hắn ước chừng là không thói quen đi, kỳ thật loại sự tình này thói quen thói quen thì tốt rồi.

"Về sau. . ." Ta vốn định nói, về sau tái kiến chúng ta cũng đại không cần như từ trước như vậy tranh phong tương đối, mọi người đều là Thiên đình hiệu lực, nếu luôn trừng mắt lãnh đối cũng là không tốt , chính là nhất tưởng hắn tương lai vị tất còn muốn gặp ta, này về sau hai chữ vẫn là lưu cho ta chính mình tốt lắm.

Không nghĩ tới hắn lại nói, "Là ta cô phụ ngươi, nay ngươi hận ta, ta một chút đều không trách ngươi."

Ta nghĩ hắn lại hiểu lầm ta , ta lúc trước câu nói kia xác thực xác thực phát ra từ thật tình, ta còn kém không có chỉ thiên thệ ngày , khả nghĩ lại nhất tưởng này cũng trách không được hắn, y ta từ trước này tùy hứng tính tình, hắn nay như trước hiểu lầm ta cũng vậy bình thường , ta việc giải thích nói, "Không có, không có, ta sớm không hề hận ngươi , ngay cả ngươi có sai, nhưng ta cũng vậy có sai , ban đầu sẽ không nên quá mức chấp nhất."

Hắn thần sắc rồi đột nhiên rung lên, "Ta đổ hy vọng ngươi còn hận ta."

Lòng ta bén nhọn run lên, ngón tay liền run lên, ngọc bài thực không không chịu thua kém rơi trên mặt đất, chính vẫn ngẩn người, hắn đã muốn ngồi □, vì thế toàn bộ tối đen áo choàng liền phô trên mặt đất, ánh mặt trời chiếu rọi xuống nâu tóc dài sắc thái sặc sỡ, sau một lúc lâu hắn nhặt lên ngọc bài, thả lại trong tay của ta, thanh âm chưa bao giờ từng có mềm mại, nghe tới so với hắn nói này ngoan nói càng làm cho lòng ta kinh đảm chiến, hắn nói, "Thốn Tâm, ta từng nói qua, Dương Tiễn trong lòng thê tử vị trí thượng đều chỉ biết có ngươi một người."

"Chân Quân. . . Ta cảm thấy chúng ta từ trước. . ." Ta vuốt lạnh như băng ngọc bài, lại thật sự không biết những lời này nên như thế nào tiếp tục đi xuống, trừ bỏ cãi nhau, lúc ta nói chuyện tổng không phải như vậy lưu loát , lời còn chưa dứt, hắn dĩ nhiên biến mất ở tại của ta trước mắt.

Ta không khỏi tưởng. . . Đem nói cho hết lời lại đi, ngươi Chân Quân đại nhân là hội khấu tiền vẫn là sẽ chết a. . .

Tiên chướng chợt biến mất, đầy trời hoa rơi phiêu tại mưa phùn bên trong, chút không có hoãn vừa chậm xu thế, rất nhanh một thân hồng nhạt la quần bị đánh cái ướt đẫm, nhìn hắn rời đi bóng dáng, ta nghĩ thật lâu, nhưng lại cũng không hiểu được, kia kế tiếp nửa câu nói, ta rốt cuộc muốn nói là cái gì, thôi, mặc dù ta nói , hắn cũng không tất hội nghe , chính là nay này ngọc bài bắt tay vào làm thành một khối hàng thật giá thật phỏng tay khoai lang, vậy phải làm sao bây giờ mới tốt.

Thật thật là rất khảo nghiệm của ta chỉ số thông minh .

Ta trái lo phải nghĩ vẫn là cảm thấy này thật là có chút khó làm, vì thế quyết định đem này phỏng tay khoai lang ném cho một người, của ta Tam ca, nay tây nước biển quân, ta này nhất nhưng nhưng thật sự là yên tam thoải mái, không hề chịu tội cảm, dù sao từ nhỏ hắn chính là cho ta thu thập cục diện rối rắm , ta thường thường cảm thấy đây là hắn từ nhỏ nhất cao thượng sứ mệnh.

Nhớ rõ chúng ta hai mới trước đây, hai, ba trăm tuổi cao thấp bắt đầu sửa việc học, công khóa làm không ra hoặc là không nghĩ nói thời điểm, sẽ thực tự nhiên nói, "Tam ca, thay ta làm." Nếu làm hảo, ta liền đối tiên sinh nói, đây là ta làm , nếu làm không tốt, ta đã nói, đây là Tam ca dạy ta . Tóm lại ta như thế nào đều sẽ không ăn đến cái gì mệt, đối này ta thủy chung không nghĩ đến sỉ phản nghĩ đến vinh, chính là chưa từng tưởng mấy ngàn năm trôi qua điểm này nhưng lại thành Tây Hải bệnh chung.

Tam ca lặp lại nhìn mấy lần này lệnh bài, suy nghĩ không bao lâu liền không nói được một lời tự quyết định thu vào trong tay áo, ta nóng nảy, "Ngươi như thế nào. . . Ngươi như thế nào có thể. . . Có thể trung gian kiếm lời túi tiền riêng."

Ta quả nhiên có này tật xấu, quýnh lên nói chuyện sẽ không lưu loát.

Hắn chậm rãi bôi không duyên cớ sắc cổ tay áo, lược lược ngẩng đầu nhìn ta liếc mắt một cái, không chút biểu tình, thản nhiên nói: "Hắn lúc trước thú ngươi cũng chưa cho cái gì sính lễ, cái này khi ta thay ngươi nhận, dù sao các ngươi về sau cũng lại vô liên quan, không cần bạch không cần."

Vì thế, ta đối tam thái tử làm người làm việc thái độ một đêm trong lúc đó lại có tân nhận thức, quả thực cũng sắp đến núi cao ngưỡng chỉ cảnh giới.

Nói xong chuyện này, Tam ca nhìn ta, tựa hồ châm chước thật lâu, nay ta chỉ muốn vừa thấy hắn này biểu tình trong lòng liền nhút nhát, rất sợ hắn nói ra gần nhất hậu cung hơn cái cái gì chị dâu linh tinh trong lời nói, thấy hắn muốn nói lại thôi bộ dáng ta đã muốn hội phản xạ có điều kiện .

Hoàn hảo, hắn nói không phải này, hắn nói là, "Thốn Tâm, ngươi không phải vẫn tưởng ta cải thiện đồng Đông Hải trong lúc đó quan hệ, hôm nay nói cho ngươi cái tin tức tốt, Tam ca gần nhất có cái ý tưởng, đem đông, nam, tây, bắc tứ hải âm thầm kết thành đồng minh, lại theo tứ hải thuỷ quân trung điều động tinh anh đi ra, kiến thành một chi hải quân, thống nhất điều phối, như vậy có thể thật to tăng cường tứ hải thực lực, ta đã đồng còn lại tam hải nước quân thương thảo qua chuyện này, làm không có ý kiến, ngươi cảm thấy đâu?"

Này tính cái gì tin tức tốt. . .

Ta xem Tam ca, suy nghĩ thật lâu mới châm chước nói: "Này. . . Ngọc đế sợ là hội có ý kiến đi, hơn nữa tứ hải gắn bó đồng minh lại do ai đến thống nhất điều phối."

Tam thái tử khóe miệng hơi hơi ngoéo một cái, "Thiên đình nhiều năm đều tại chèn ép tứ hải, mới có thể làm cho tứ hải suy nhược lâu ngày, cho nên việc này không nên bẩm báo Ngọc đế, huống hồ ta đồng còn lại tam nước biển quân đều đã có thương lượng, nhưng mà là gắn bó đồng minh thôi, tứ hải vẫn là phân chúc đông, tây, nam, bắc tứ phía quản hạt, cùng từ trước cũng không có gì bản chất biến hóa."

Không biết vì sao, việc này ta nghe xong trong lòng đã có chút phát nhanh, chính là ta lại hiểu biết nhà của ta Tam ca nhưng mà , hắn quyết định chuyện sợ là không có người có thể thay đổi , hắn nay nhưng mà là tới nói cho ta biết một tiếng cũng không phải thật sự muốn cùng ta thương lượng, điểm này chúng ta huynh muội hai cái cũng là cực giống, ai, lại là một cái Tây Hải bệnh chung.

, Chương 1:

Chương 1:

U Vân phát hiện một việc.

Thốn Tâm từ Tây Hải trở về sau liền trở nên có chút kỳ quái, cũng không biết không đúng chỗ nào , mỗi ngày đều bản khuôn mặt tiến tiến xuất xuất, mặc kệ U Vân cùng nàng nói cái gì, nàng lập tức không đánh gãy, cũng không phản đối, nhưng chính là lạnh như băng . Ban đầu Thốn Tâm tính tình tuy rằng cũng không hảo, nhưng cũng không phải không hiểu dùng tiểu tính tình nhân, bắt đầu hắn còn có thể làm bộ không chú ý, nhưng không vài ngày lại càng phát giác không được tự nhiên, hắn tự nhiên biết nàng là tức giận, nhưng cẩn thận ngẫm lại lại không hiểu được chính mình làm sai chỗ nào, cứ như vậy hắn cũng không cao hưng , cảm thấy thật là nên đối Thốn Tâm làm làm quy củ.

Thốn Tâm mỗi ngày đều màu đen áo dài đứng ở u Minh hà bên cạnh thủ ô bùng thuyền lui tới, đem U Minh ty công tác làm được lại đúng chỗ nhưng mà, nhưng chỉ có không để ý tới hắn, thả càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, U Vân này mấy ngàn năm đều không có xem qua người khác sắc mặt, cảm thấy không khỏi căm giận đứng lên, kết quả hai người không hiểu rùng mình mấy ngày, khiến cho toàn bộ U Minh ty không khí đều thật không tốt.

Hôm nay u Minh hà thượng phong tuyết đặc biệt đại, ô bùng thuyền đi tới một nửa không cẩn thận đánh nghiêng bán chiếc thuyền, trên thuyền vong linh đều ngã vào giữa sông, bị trong nước u quỷ đều tha hạ, chỉ dư trắng xoá tuyết vụ một mảnh, Thốn Tâm vội vã khởi động sào trúc phiên lên thuyền đầu, ban đầu đen như mực áo dài sớm nhuộm thành nửa trắng nửa đen, ô bùng thuyền tại giữa sông tâm đánh hai cái vòng này mới đứng vững, một đường đi vào cầu Nại Hà, nàng không tốt lại cùng đi theo, vì thế dược hồi kiều thượng, nhìn ô bùng thuyền tiến vào luân hồi.

Đầu cầu đứng một hồi, phong tuyết thổi đầy trời bạch nhứ, nàng vẫn suy nghĩ một hồi, xoay người lại thấy U Vân đứng ở chính mình trước mặt, sắc mặt thoáng có vẻ có chút bất đắc dĩ, hắn hiển nhiên có chút chống đỡ không được , "Thốn Tâm, ngươi nếu có cái gì mất hứng, đại có thể. . ."

Thốn Tâm lãnh nghiêm mặt, sau một lúc lâu không lên tiếng, xoay người đằng thượng giữa không trung bay trở về Mai Lâm, tuyết hạ càng phát ra dồn dập. Trở lại chính mình ở phòng ở, vừa đẩy cửa ra liền thấy U Vân dĩ nhiên đứng ở trong phòng, hai người đối với đứng một hồi, không khí không có tới từ một trận khẩn trương, U Vân lại cảm thấy ấp úc bất an, "Thốn Tâm, thế gian kết cục tuy không phải ngươi muốn , nhưng này vốn là là ta có thể quyết định , ngươi có cái gì ý tưởng, không ngại nói cho ta biết."

Một lát, nàng nâng lên mặt nhìn hắn, biểu tình cố chấp, hắn bỗng nhiên nhớ lại khởi thế gian nàng lâm chung phía trước bộ dáng, trong lòng tê rần, nhịn không được đi đến nàng trước mặt, nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ của nàng mặt, "Ngươi đừng như vậy, nhìn ta khổ sở trong lòng, vô luận ngươi là tưởng hồi Thiên đình hoặc là tưởng hồi Tây Hải, ta đều tuyệt không ngăn đón ngươi."

Thốn Tâm cúi hạ mâu, U Vân thấy không rõ thần sắc của nàng, chỉ nghe nàng chậm rãi nói: "Ta nếu là nghĩ muốn ở lại Tây Hải, sẽ không hội đã trở lại."

Những lời này bao nhiêu làm cho U Vân biểu tình tốt lắm một ít, Thốn Tâm nói tiếp: "Ta cũng biết ngươi cảm thấy ta gần đây tính tình không tốt, khó có thể thuyết phục, nhưng kỳ thật ta cũng không phải cố tình gây sự, chính là ngươi nếu thích ta, vì sao tổng nghĩ đem ta đuổi về Dương Tiễn bên người đi, rất nhiều sự đều đã muốn đã xảy ra, ngươi làm sao có thể làm làm cái gì đều không có phát sinh qua?"

U Vân bỗng nhiên không biết nên nói như thế nào mới tốt, thật lâu sau, thở dài: "Ta nghĩ đến đó là ngươi muốn , mấy năm nay ta đối với ngươi cảm tình, ngươi cũng là hiểu được . U Vân tuyệt không hội chỉ cần bởi vì ngươi đã cứu ta một lần, sẽ có cái đó phi phân ý tưởng. Nguyên bản chúng ta này đó làm thượng thần , tâm pháp tu luyện lâu, thất tình lục dục mỏng thực, nhưng nếu động tình cũng liền tuyệt không hội dễ dàng dao động, chính là mặc dù như vậy, ta cũng không thật mạnh cầu ngươi cái gì."

Nàng lại nâng lên mặt, hai má dán tại tay hắn trong lòng, thanh âm dần dần hơn vài phần lo lắng: "Ta Thốn Tâm cũng không phải kinh không dậy nổi sự , chỉ hy vọng ngươi về sau mặc kệ là chuyện tốt vẫn là chuyện xấu đều cùng ta nói, sự thật tuy rằng tàn khốc nhưng là so với nói dối hảo, ta không thích gạt người, càng không thích bị nhân lừa, vô luận có phải hay không xuất từ hảo ý. Nhân hòa nhân trong lúc đó cảm tình nguyên bản trong suốt, chỉ vì tính kế hơn khó tránh khỏi so đo cũng nhiều, cuối cùng nhất định nhân sinh ghét mà xa cách."

Trầm mặc thật lâu sau, U Vân đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve của nàng hai má, "Nhân hòa nhân trong lúc đó ở chung cho tới bây giờ sẽ không là chuyện đơn giản, ngươi tại thế gian bị khí, khó tránh khỏi hội giận chó đánh mèo tại ta trên người, này cũng không có gì, chính là ta còn là hy vọng trong lòng ngươi có việc có thể cùng ta nói."

Thốn Tâm mân khởi môi, "Ai nói ta giận chó đánh mèo tại ngươi trên người , ta chỉ là thấy ngươi không có gì cảm xúc, thế này mới thật sự tức giận , chẳng lẽ ngươi liền không biết là đối với ngươi kỳ thật một chút đều không công bằng?"

U Vân ánh mắt hơi hơi sáng ngời, "Trên đời này nào có cái gì công bằng không công bằng , còn nhớ rõ phụ thân tiếp ta hồi Thiên đình ngày đó, mẫu thân chỉ biết nàng là sống không nổi . Nàng cùng ta nói, nàng duy nhất hy vọng nhưng mà chính là ta có thể hảo hảo lớn lên, hiểu được quý trọng sinh mệnh biết để ý làm việc thiện, đây là một cái mẫu thân đối ta này con trai cuối cùng dạy bảo. Mẫu thân trong giọng nói không có gì phẫn nộ, cũng không có gì bất bình, ta có thể lý giải nàng, nàng chung thứ nhất sinh yêu phụ thân ta, ngay cả phụ thân cuối cùng cũng không có bảo vệ tốt nàng, nàng vẫn không có hối hận, nàng khoan dung phụ thân ta, hơn nữa hy vọng ta cũng có thể khoan dung hắn, ta thực kính nể mẫu thân của ta, ta nghĩ làm một cái nàng người như vậy."

Thốn Tâm im lặng trừng mắt nhìn tinh, "Khả ta và ngươi mẫu thân một chút cũng không giống, ta vừa không khoan dung, cũng không hiểu sự, tính tình còn không hảo, có đôi khi bướng bỉnh thực, ngươi vì sao sẽ thích ta?"

U Vân trong mắt bốc lên khởi là một mảnh mềm mại, "Ngươi vì sao muốn giống nàng, nhân hòa nhân vốn là là bất đồng , ngươi nếu phát ra từ thật tình, vô luận muốn làm cái gì ta đều là cao hứng . Khả ngươi nếu là gạt ta hoặc là có lệ ta, kia ta cũng vậy có thể nhìn ra đến."

Sau khi nghe thấy mặt những lời này, Thốn Tâm tự nhiên là biết hắn có ý tứ gì, nhưng chỉ là cũng không nói gì đạt được thôi, Thốn Tâm quay đầu trầm mặc không nói, môi lại nhấp một cái tuyến, U Vân khóe miệng vi không thể tra dắt ra cái tươi cười, "Của ta nói ngươi hẳn là biết , nếu không ta liền thật sự bạch thương ngươi ."

Của hắn tình ý nàng tự nhiên là biết , hắn cũng không là giỏi về biểu đạt nhân, hôm nay có thể nói này đó đã đúng là không dễ, Thốn Tâm theo dõi hắn nhìn một hồi, bỗng nhiên kiễng mũi chân, tại hắn bên môi nhẹ nhàng trác một chút,

U Vân đáy mắt toát ra một mảnh ý cười, chỉ cảm thấy mấy ngày nay tối tăm trở thành hư không, hắn nguyên vốn cũng không là vui mừng lộ rõ trên nét mặt nhân, nhưng hôm nay có điểm không chịu nổi tính tình.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: sửa một lần ~

, Chương 2:

Chương 2:

Vài ngày sau, Nam Đấu tinh quân Vô Hoan ứng U Vân chi yêu đến đây U Minh ty, điện phía trước tọa kỵ tiểu Thiên Lang nhìn thấy Thốn Tâm sau biểu hiện như trước thực hưng phấn, vung bàn tay liền đánh tới lại đây, Thốn Tâm rút hai trừu, phiên thủ biến ra đem cây quạt để tại tiểu Thiên Lang trên trán không được nó tới gần, tiểu Thiên Lang biểu tình lóe ra, ngập nước ánh mắt lập tức trở nên khóc không ra nước mắt, Thốn Tâm thở dài, thu hồi cây quạt, tiểu Thiên Lang mặt trở nên quả nhiên so với phiên thư còn nhanh, lập tức cao hứng phấn chấn tứ chỉ móng vuốt ôm ở Thốn Tâm trên người, liếm vài cái.

Ngay tại Thốn Tâm hoài nghi tiểu Thiên Lang đến tột cùng có phải hay không Vô Hoan biến thời điểm, Vô Hoan phe phẩy cây quạt xuất hiện tại nàng trước mặt, như trước là cẩm y hoa phục, đẹp không sao tả xiết, cười hì hì lấy ra hai quyển sách đưa cho Thốn Tâm, may mắn đối này Thốn Tâm là có chuẩn bị tâm lý , cho nên cười đến coi như bình thường, tiếp nhận thư, lẳng lặng nhìn thoáng qua.

《 sơn tặc! Kiếp cái sắc ( thượng )》

《 sơn tặc! Kiếp cái sắc ( hạ )》

Tình thiên phích lịch, cư nhiên có hai bản, còn phân cao thấp sách, ngươi muốn làm còn tiếp a, Thốn Tâm biểu tình rút trừu, "Kiếp, kiếp ngươi muội a."

Trừ bỏ mang này hai bản tác phẩm lớn đến làm cho Thốn Tâm thưởng thức một chút ở ngoài, Vô Hoan tỏ vẻ lần này đến còn có đại sự muốn nói.

Chuyện này nói đến liền nói dài quá, nguyên nhân là tự Dương Tiễn khiến tư pháp thiên thần, thần tiên ngày liền vẫn không tốt lắm qua, mà không lâu tư pháp thiên thần ra Chân Quân thần điện hồi Lăng Tiêu điện sau, càng phát ra nghiêm khắc, đối tam giới quản hạt cũng là trước nay chưa có nhanh, phàm lén tham ô nhân gian cung phụng siêu năm trăm lượng giả, hoặc là nhiễu loạn tam giới trật tự giả, không chỉ có muốn chịu Lôi Hành, càng khả năng sẽ bị liên lụy diệt tộc. Cái này có vấn đề , ngài lão nhân gia cho dù không lo lắng khác, cũng phải lo lắng một chút Thiên đình cùng nhân gian tiền trao đổi kém đi, so với một trăm lượng bạc tại thế gian có thể mua cái tòa nhà, mà tại Thiên đình nhiều nhất cũng liền mua hai khuông quả đào, ngươi không thể bởi vì mấy khuông quả đào liền đem người ta cấp diệt tộc đi, này cũng hơi quá đáng.

Đương nhiên cái này cũng chưa tính quan trọng nhất , nhiều lắm không tham thôi, càng đáng thương là các nơi thần quan, trừ yêu thời điểm còn muốn phân rõ yêu tinh là ở làm tốt sự vẫn là tại làm chuyện xấu, nếu bị phát hiện bởi vì thần quan bất công mà làm cho tam giới sai án, oan án, thần quan sổ tội cũng phạt. Cái này thực tại rất khó xử các nơi thần quan , tróc yêu còn phải hầu đúng giờ hậu, vạn nhất người ta yêu tinh hôm nay tâm tình tốt làm người tốt chuyện tốt ngươi còn không có thể tróc, vạn nhất tróc sai lầm rồi ngươi gục môi , vì thế các nơi thần quan cùng tỏ vẻ từ nay về sau nếu không tróc yêu , ai muốn ý ai đi.

Thần tiên làm khó, Thiên đình lòng người hoảng sợ, đương nhiên này không thể nói Dương Tiễn sai lầm rồi, tâm tình của hắn là có thể lý giải , chính là Thiên đình tích bệnh đã lâu, ngươi tưởng hạ mạnh dược một ngày trong vòng khang phục, kia chỉ có thể nói là đang nằm mơ .

Ngày gần đây còn có vài vị không sợ chết tiên quan liên danh thượng sơ buộc tội Dương Tiễn, quang này tấu chương tên liền tuyệt đối nâng cao tinh thần tỉnh não, luận Dương Tiễn họa loạn tam giới sơ , trung tâm tư tưởng chính là Dương Tiễn ngươi ban đầu cũng bất quá phàm là nhân, tuy rằng mẫu thân ngươi là trưởng công chúa, nhưng phụ thân ngươi cái gì cũng không là, ngươi có thể tu đạo thành tiên đã muốn là lên trời có rất chi đức , nay có thể khiến cái tư pháp thiên thần quả thực chính là phần mộ tổ tiên mạo khói nhẹ , ngươi không chút nào không biết cảm ơn, đối chúng tiên hà khắc thật nhiều, mà đối phàm nhân lại không hề yêu cầu, thậm chí tân thiên luật còn cho phép Hứa Tiên phàm thông hôn, mấy vạn năm quy củ ngươi nói sửa liền sửa, kia lần sau có phải hay không tiên gia cùng lục súc cũng có thể thông hôn , nói Dương Tiễn quả thực chính là Thiên đình biến chất, như thế đi xuống Thiên đình vinh uy gì tồn.

Nghe nói này bản tấu chương dài đến mấy trăm trang, lời nói sắc bén, trình bày và phân tích đầy đủ, đem đã ngoài mấy điểm theo các phương diện luận chứng một lần, ai nói Thiên đình nhiều thất học, có thể viết ra như vậy tấu chương nhân tuyệt đối không có khả năng là thất học, ít nhất cũng là có văn hóa lưu manh.

Này bản tấu chương nguyên lai là mật tấu, nhưng không biết như thế nào bị vương mẫu lậu xuất khẩu phong, nay nếu nói nàng không phải cố ý , kia thật sự là quỷ cũng không tin.

Này còn phải , Thiên đình mấy trăm vị chúng tiên rất nhanh đều biết hiểu chuyện này, vì thế một tiếng kinh lôi nổ, kế tiếp nửa tháng Lăng Tiêu điện nội gà bay chó sủa, cơ hồ nghiêng về một phía đều là duy trì buộc tội Dương Tiễn tư pháp thiên thần chi chức. Dương Tiễn bắt đầu còn thượng sơ cãi lại, sau lại đại khái là cảm thấy chính mình vất vả như vậy còn không đều là vì tam giới suy nghĩ, hơi có chút cố hết sức không lấy lòng hương vị, vì thế quyết định đóng cửa không thấy khách. Vấn đề là ngươi tưởng không thấy còn không được, người ta chúng tiên mỗi ngày tại các ngươi ngoại hậu , không mắng chết ngươi, cũng phá hỏng ngươi, chẳng lẽ ngươi còn có thể trước công chúng dưới đưa bọn họ cấp diệt khẩu, Thiên đình chúng tiên tuy có chút là xuất từ tiên thai mà thu hoạch thần vị, nhưng đại bộ phận đều là ngàn năm đã tu luyện , lại tại Thiên đình lăn lộn nhiều như vậy năm, cũng đều là một đám không dễ chọc .

Cuối cùng sự tình càng náo càng lớn có thể nghĩ, mắt thấy Dương Tiễn cũng sắp đỉnh không được , lúc này vương mẫu lại xuất hiện , tỏ vẻ Dương Tiễn phía trước làm chuyện xác thực có chút uốn cong thành thẳng, nhưng một lòng là vì tam giới, về sau hy vọng mọi người nhiều duy trì Dương Tiễn, các vị tiên gia cũng là một lòng vì Thiên đình, nàng lão nhân gia trong lòng đều biết, tương lai gia quan tiến tước cũng tuyệt sẽ không quên các vị, việc này liền dừng ở đây, nếu lại có nhân truy cứu định không nhẹ dù.

Thiên đình chúng tiên cũng là biết chuyển biến tốt hãy thu , vương mẫu dĩ nhiên ra mặt nếu lại hồ nháo đi xuống, chính mình chỉ sợ cũng sẽ không có cái gì hảo kết quả, vì thế tất cả đều tán đi, sự tình nhìn qua giống như đã xong, nhưng việc này âm thầm lại tựa hồ cất dấu càng nhiều huyền cơ không thể cho ai biết.

Làm Thốn Tâm khó hiểu là, "Vương mẫu vì sao trước phải tấu chương để lộ ra đến, mà tại cuối cùng vừa muốn giúp Dương Tiễn một phen?"

U Vân thay Vô Hoan châm chén trà, thản nhiên nói: "Chân Quân đại nhân nhất định là làm làm cho vương mẫu cực không hài lòng chuyện, chính là vương mẫu làm như vậy cũng cũng không phải thật muốn đạp chết Dương Tiễn, nàng tại Thiên đình sau lưng như thế châm ngòi thổi gió nhưng mà là vì muốn cho Dương Tiễn biết chính mình nếu có thể nâng ngươi, đương nhiên cũng có thể một tay bị hủy ngươi, chính là tưởng hắn về sau hảo hảo nghe lời."

"Kia ý của ngươi là Chân Quân hạ phàm đã muốn làm cho vương mẫu đã biết."

Vô Hoan biểu tình đại kỳ chi, "Ngươi hạ phàm cũng liền thôi, như thế nào tư pháp thiên thần cũng hạ phàm , hay là gần nhất lưu hành hạ phàm a?"

Phách một tiếng, U Vân đem mặc phiến các ở trên bàn, nếu có chút suy nghĩ nói, "Thốn Tâm, ngươi có nhớ hay không tại thế gian cuối cùng một ít trong cuộc sống, vương phủ có cái nữ tử tên là vô tình, nàng phẫn thành Cẩm Phi ở vào tình xa các, sau lại mười năm nàng lại tại thế gian giúp Dương Tiễn khuông bảo vệ xã tắc, nàng nhưng thật ra làm cho ta nghĩ khởi một người."

Thốn Tâm vuốt trong tay chén trà, thưởng thức một lát, châm chước đáp, "Người này ta cũng chỉ gặp qua nàng hai lần, ấn tượng sâu nhất là một lần là ở vương phủ gia yến thượng, nàng nhảy điệu nhảy, diễm kinh tứ tòa."

U Vân cau mày đem nàng trong tay chén trà cầm trở về, chậm rãi nói: "Đối, chính là nàng, nàng làm cho ta nghĩ khởi Quảng Hàn tiên tử, nay nhớ lại, như vậy vũ, như vậy tài tình, thế gian tuyệt không ai có thể khiêu đi ra."

"Ý của ngươi là, lúc ấy vương mẫu cũng đã biết Dương Tiễn hạ phàm chuyện , nếu không phải vương mẫu thân tự an bài, Hằng Nga là quyết không dám một mình hạ phàm ."

U Vân nửa ngày chính là không nói một tiếng nhìn nàng, Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên lại nghĩ tới một sự kiện, thanh âm bất an đứng lên, "Ta ban đầu cùng Dương Tiễn tách ra quan trọng nhất nguyên nhân hắn vẫn nói là ta đem mới ra sinh Tiểu Ngọc ném, hơn nữa toàn bộ Quán Giang khẩu tất cả mọi người nói là ta nhưng . Thốn Tâm ta cũng không phải tại từ chối trách nhiệm, cũng thật một chút ấn tượng đều không có, khi đó ta một lần cũng ý tứ hàm xúc chính mình thật sự điên rồi. Nhưng thẳng đến sau lại hoàng hà chi chiến tại Dương Tiễn trướng trung, hắn lại cùng ta nói, hắn biết Tiểu Ngọc không phải ta nhưng , lúc ấy ta nghĩ đến hắn chính là tưởng an ủi ta, nhưng hôm nay nghĩ đến này nói không chừng so với chúng ta lúc trước đoán trước đều phải phức tạp."

Việc này nay nghĩ đến vẫn là tự tự trùy tâm.

Vô Hoan giật mình, hỏi: "Này Tiểu Ngọc là ai?"

Thốn Tâm đưa tay chống má, nại nại nói; "Trầm Hương nguyên quân phu nhân, năm đó mới ra sinh ra được bị Chân Quân ôm hồi Quán Giang khẩu, lúc ấy ta nghĩ đến nàng là thật quân đồng bên ngoài nữ tử dưỡng con gái riêng cùng hắn đại ầm ỹ một trận, sau đứa nhỏ vô cớ liền theo trong phủ tiêu thất, dương quý phủ hạ đều nói là ta nhưng , quả thật ta cũng không phải không nghĩ tới muốn ném nàng, chẳng qua lúc ấy ta thần trí lại có chút không rõ, này đây sau lại cũng liền cam chịu việc này, nhưng trên thực tế ta chính là nghĩ không ra thôi."

U Vân thấy nàng thanh âm có chút phát run, đem nàng mềm nhẹ lãm tại bên người, an ủi nói, "Việc này đi qua đã gần ngàn năm, nay muốn lại truy tra chỉ sợ cũng khó khăn."

Vô Hoan tà ngồi ở lê hoa mộc ghế trên, công bằng nhìn hai người, thản nhiên nói: "Vô Hoan tổ phụ quản hạt đông châu đại địa có thượng cổ thần khí danh gọi vô vọng nước kính từ xanh trắng tử tam thú trông giữ, truyền thuyết khả quan tam giới chúng sinh kiếp trước kiếp này, nhưng mà cần thủ thứ nhất phiến linh hồn để vào nước kính bên trong, cả đời ảo ảnh lập tức hiện tại trong nước, chờ sau khi kết thúc lại đem linh hồn thả lại trong cơ thể liền khả, nếu các ngươi có thể vào tay Tiểu Ngọc một mảnh linh hồn, chúng ta đại khái là có thể nhìn đến năm đó rốt cuộc đã xảy ra cái gì."

U Vân quay đầu nhìn hắn, sau một lúc lâu, khóe miệng chậm rãi dắt dắt, trong ánh mắt hiện lên mỉm cười, "Vô Hoan, đông thật lớn châu U Vân thật sự không quen, mang nước kính như vậy quang vinh nhiệm vụ, tự nhiên là muốn giao đưa cho ngươi."

Thốn Tâm gật đầu cười sáng lạn nắng, "Ta đây đồng U Vân liền thượng nguyên Quân phủ mang Tiểu Ngọc tiến đến."

Vô Hoan hừ hừ cười lạnh hai tiếng, "Đông châu tam thú hung tàn, thay các ngươi mượn nước kính, ta Vô Hoan có chỗ tốt gì?"

Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Vô Hoan, chỉ cần ngươi có thể mượn đến nước kính, ta tây tam cam đoan đem ngươi này mặc kệ là giựt tiền vẫn là cướp sắc trong lời nói bản, toàn bộ Tây Hải nhân thủ nhất sách."

, tiểu kịch trường

Tiểu kịch trường

Tháng giêng mười lăm, tiết nguyên tiêu

Vô Hoan cái thứ nhất cầm lấy thìa, ghét bỏ nói: "Nhìn qua liền không tốt lắm ăn bộ dáng. . ."

Hoa đào chạy nhanh đoạt lấy Vô Hoan trong tay thìa, "Khủng hoảng kinh tế, hoa đào chuẩn bị Nguyên tiêu không phải rất nhiều, ngươi không thương ăn sẽ không muốn ăn , dù sao ngươi cũng chỉ là hữu tình khách mời , sẽ không muốn lãng phí Nguyên tiêu ."

Vô Hoan: "Ngươi. . ."

Hoa đào: "Cái kia Thốn Tâm đồng học, không cần cười như vậy vui vẻ được không, thu liễm một chút."

Dương Tiễn: "Vì sao ta trong bát bánh trôi so với bọn hắn thiếu?"

Hoa đào: "Ngươi không phải. . . Không thương ăn ngọt sao, nếu không như vậy, cái kia U Vân, đem ngươi trong bát bánh trôi bát hai cái cấp Dương Tiễn."

U Vân: "..."

Dương Tiễn: "..."

Tam thái tử: "Đúng rồi, hôm nay ăn Nguyên tiêu, có hay không ca múa trợ hứng ?"

Hoa đào chủy bàn: "Các ngươi không cần yêu cầu rất cao được không, trước đừng nhúc nhích thìa, khai ăn phía trước, hoa đào ứng quảng đại độc giả yêu cầu có mấy vấn đề muốn hỏi các ngươi, từng bước từng bước trả lời, đáp hoàn mới có thể ăn!"

Dương Tiễn nhíu mày: "Hỏi mau!"

Hoa đào thủ đẩu nhảy ra giấy viết bản thảo: "Cái kia, đệ một vấn đề, thỉnh hỏi các ngươi đều tự ưu điểm là cái gì?"

Dương Tiễn: "Này đơn giản, của ta ưu điểm chính là không có khuyết điểm."

Mọi người: "..."

Dương Tiễn: "Các ngươi vài cái có phải hay không có ý kiến?"

Mọi người lập tức lắc đầu lắc đầu, nhìn trời nhìn trời, "Không có, không có, không có ý kiến."

U Vân: "Của ta ưu điểm chính là ôn nhu, thông minh, công phu hảo, trưởng rất tốt, ở nhà lữ hành chuẩn bị lương phẩm."

Thốn Tâm: "Ta như thế nào bỗng nhiên không có khẩu vị ."

U Vân cười sờ sờ đầu nàng, nói: "Không quan hệ, đợi lát nữa ta uy ngươi ăn. . ."

Dương Tiễn sờ sờ trong tay đao: "U Vân, ngươi đang nói cái gì?"

Hoa đào cuống quít đánh gãy: "Đoàn kết đoàn kết, đoàn kết quan trọng nhất, cái kia tam thái tử, ngươi tới nói nói của ngươi ưu điểm."

Tam thái tử ngửa mặt lên trời nghĩ nghĩ, "Của ta ưu điểm. . . Hừ hừ, của ta ưu điểm chính là lão bà nhiều. . ."

Hoa đào: "..."

Vô Hoan quét mắt tam thái tử, thở dài: "Được rồi, như vậy của ta ưu điểm cũng chỉ có thể là không có ưu điểm. . ."

Hoa đào một búng máu phun ở trên bàn, ngón tay run run, "Ngươi. . . Các ngươi. . . Có thể . . ."

Dương Tiễn bắt đầu không kiên nhẫn: "Nhanh chút nói cái thứ hai vấn đề?"

Hoa đào tiếp tục sờ giấy viết bản thảo: "Hiện tại nói nói các ngươi đều tự khuyết điểm là cái gì."

Dương Tiễn chưa mở miệng, hoa đào ngắt lời nói: "Ngươi liền không cần phải nói , ta biết ngươi muốn nói, của ngươi khuyết điểm chính là tất cả đều là ưu điểm."

Dương Tiễn kinh ngạc nói: "Ai nói , ta nghĩ nói của ta khuyết điểm chính là không thương ăn đồ ngọt."

Hoa đào một búng máu. . .

U Vân thực khó xử nghĩ nghĩ: "Của ta khuyết điểm, Thốn Tâm, ngươi nói của ta khuyết điểm là cái gì?"

Thốn Tâm trên trán hiện lên một tầng hãn, U Vân bỗng nhiên bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: "Của ta khuyết điểm chính là rất thích ngươi ."

Thốn Tâm khóe miệng rút trừu: "Ngươi. . ."

Tam thái tử khinh thường nhất cố: "Thật sự là ngây thơ. . ."

Vô Hoan biểu tình ngưng trọng: "Ta cẩn thận nghĩ tới , của ta khuyết điểm đại khái chính là ta cơ bản đều là khuyết điểm. . ."

Hoa đào: ". . ."

Dương Tiễn chụp bàn, "Cái thứ ba vấn đề, mau!"

Hoa đào đi đến cái bàn dưới, tiếp tục sờ giấy viết bản thảo, "Cái kia kế tiếp vấn đề là hỏi một chút mọi người tướng tính. . ."

Thốn Tâm quay đầu hỏi U Vân, "Cái gì kêu tướng tính?"

U Vân tại nàng bên tai khe khẽ nói nhỏ một phen, Thốn Tâm biểu tình lúc đỏ lúc trắng qua đi, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, mạnh đem mặt mai ở trên bàn.

Dương Tiễn cười lạnh nói: "Ta thích nam thượng nữ hạ."

U Vân ngẩng đầu ngẫm lại: "Ta theo đuổi nam nữ ngang hàng."

Vô Hoan vô cùng phong tình nói: "Ta hướng tới vạn bụi hoa trung qua, phiến diệp không dính thân cảnh giới."

Đợi một lát, tam thái tử còn đang do dự, hoa đào thúc giục nói: "Cái kia, Ngao Ngọc, đến phiên ngươi ."

Tam thái tử hừ hừ nở nụ cười một tiếng, "Bản thái tử hàng năm NP."

Hoa đào phun ra nhất lít huyết, "Ngươi. . . Có thể ."

Dương Tiễn đã muốn tính rút đao , "Rốt cuộc còn làm cho không cho nhân ăn bánh trôi ?"

Hoa đào đã muốn lui đến bàn dưới, "Cái kia còn có cuối cùng một vấn đề, các ngươi đối với các ngươi diễn phân có cái gì không ý kiến?"

Dương Tiễn cười lạnh nói: "Ta cảm thấy ta cùng Thốn Tâm H diễn phân quá ít , này văn rất nước trong!"

Thốn Tâm biểu tình vặn vẹo, ngón tay gấp khúc, đối với Dương Tiễn: "Ngươi..."

U Vân: "Đồng ý Dương Tiễn, của ta H diễn phân quá ít ."

Thốn Tâm biểu tình vặn vẹo, ngón tay gấp khúc, đối với U Vân: "Ngươi..."

Tam thái tử: "Đồng ý Dương Tiễn, của ta H diễn phân quá ít ."

Vô Hoan: "Đồng ý Dương Tiễn, của ta H diễn phân quá ít ."

Thốn Tâm chủy ngực dậm chân, "Hoa đào, ngươi xem viết những người này. . ."

Hoa đào đã muốn bởi vì hộc máu quá nhiều, hôn mê bất tỉnh trung. . .

5 phút sau

Hoa đào vẫn hôn mê bất tỉnh, Dương Tiễn nói: "Của nàng vấn đề đại khái là hỏi xong , chúng ta đây bắt đầu ăn đi. . ."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: nguyên tiêu tiểu kịch trường đưa cho mọi người, cự tuyệt gì phun tào hành vi ~~~~

, Chương 3:

Chương 3:

Đứng ở nguyên Quân phủ ngoài cửa, Thốn Tâm này mới phát hiện chính mình một đôi chân đẩu lợi hại, vừa mới khóa hạ tường vân khi còn suýt nữa lảo đảo ngả cái bổ nhào, may mắn U Vân động tác cực nhanh giúp đỡ nàng một phen, thế này mới không rất dọa người.

"Cái kia. . . Vạn nhất ta nếu như bị bắt được, Chân Quân đại nhân có thể hay không tìm đến Na Tra đem ta cũng lột da rút gân , lúc trước hầu tử nhưng mà giả trang hắn một lần thiếu chút nữa bị hắn đuổi giết đến Cửu Trọng Thiên ở ngoài. . ."

U Vân theo trong lòng xuất ra một mặt gương đặt ở nàng trước mặt, kính mặt rất nhanh liền hiện ra Dương Tiễn bộ dáng, "Đến, đối của ta ảo thuật có tin tưởng một chút."

"Vì sao không phải ngươi ra vẻ Chân Quân?"

U Vân nhìn trời nghĩ nghĩ, "Ta nghĩ qua, nếu chính là đồng lõa trông chừng trong lời nói tội danh hội thấp một ít."

"..."

"Yên tâm, ta dẫn theo thông thiên kính, nếu Chân Quân hôm nay hảo xảo bất xảo cố tình muốn tới này nguyên Quân phủ, nhất định trước thông tri ngươi, tuyệt không cho ngươi hoàn toàn không có chuẩn bị tâm lý."

"..."

Cứ như vậy Thốn Tâm không tình nguyện vào nguyên Quân phủ, trong lòng rất là có một chút bị đẩy dời đi ngọ môn hỏi trảm tâm tình, hoài không yên đi vào phía trước viện, lui tới hai cái tiểu tiên nga nhìn thấy nàng, nhất tề quỳ gối hành lễ, "Gặp qua Chân Quân đại nhân."

Thốn Tâm chính chuyên tâm biểu hiện ra Dương Tiễn khí vũ bất phàm, tiểu tiên nga đợi một lát khó hiểu bán ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng, nàng thế này mới nhớ tới đến, "Nguyên quân khả ở nhà trung?"

Tiểu tiên nga không hiểu ra sao, "Hiện nay đang giữa trưa, nguyên quân đại nhân không phải hẳn là đồng Chân Quân đại nhân cùng nhau tại các bày đồ cúng chức sao, Chân Quân đại nhân lại như thế nào có thời gian đến trong phủ ?"

Này. . .

Sớm biết rằng việc này thì ra như vậy phiền toái nên một cước đem U Vân đá tiến vào, hắn hiện tại nhất định đang dùng gương đồng một bên xem diễn một bên hạp hạt dưa, này hướng tới là ta tây tam làm chuyện.

"Bản quân có việc tới tìm ngươi nhóm phu nhân, không biết phu nhân khả ở trong phủ?"

Tiểu tiên nga bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, "Thì ra Chân Quân đại nhân là tới tìm phu nhân , tại , tại , tiểu nô cái này đi gọi phu nhân đi ra."

Đảo mắt một đôi tiểu tiên nga bay nhanh biến mất ở phía trước viện chạy tiến hậu đường, Thốn Tâm tưởng, việc này cũng không phải rất khó thôi, chính mình vẫn là rất diễn trò thiên phú , lần sau nếu Thiên đình hỗn không nổi nữa, có thể đi lê viên cuồn cuộn.

"Nhị ca. . . Sao ngươi lại tới đây?" Quả nhiên không bao lâu, truyền đến một cái ôn nhuyễn nữ tử thanh âm.

Hoa Nhạc Tam Thánh Mẫu Dương Thiền. . . Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy một đạo lôi theo trong lòng phách qua, biểu tình cứng ngắc lăng tại tại chỗ, bản công chúa như thế nào liền đã quên nguyên Quân phủ bên trong có hai cái phu nhân . . . Hiện tại khả làm thế nào mới tốt?

Bên tai phiêu đến một thanh âm, cực khinh cực xa, cách sau một lúc lâu nàng mới phát hiện đúng là U Vân tại đồng chính mình nói nói, hắn tận lực chịu đựng cười, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Đừng khẩn trương, ngươi đi hỏi nàng, nguyên quân phu nhân có ở nhà không."

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu vừa định mở miệng, không ngờ lại thấy Dương Thiền một đôi đỏ bừng ánh mắt đang nhìn chính mình, ai ôi uy , tỷ tỷ a, bản công chúa mới nhập môn, còn chưa kịp học như thế nào diễn khổ tình diễn.

"Nhị ca, ngươi hảo lâu đừng tới, hôm nay nghĩ như thế nào đã đến nguyên Quân phủ , trước đó vài ngày này sự đều trôi qua sao, còn có hay không nhân làm khó dễ ngươi?"

Thốn Tâm tưởng nàng nói đại khái chính là Vô Hoan nhắc tới kia tràng Thiên đình phong ba, khóe miệng run rẩy, an ủi nói: "Không có việc gì, không có việc gì, có nương nương ra mặt đã sớm trôi qua."

Dương Thiền vãn khởi Thốn Tâm cánh tay, đem nước mắt tại nàng tay áo thượng tự nhiên mà vậy cọ cọ, Thốn Tâm rất là run run một chút, Dương Thiền ước chừng là cảm giác có chút không đúng, ngẩng đầu nhìn Thốn Tâm, biểu tình thoáng có chút ngại ngùng, "Nay có thể tái kiến nhị ca thật sự là rất hảo, nhị ca khả trăm ngàn không vội đi rồi."

Thốn Tâm rồi đột nhiên đối với giả trang Dương Tiễn chuyện này có chút áy náy, vẫn xuất thần, lại nghe thấy U Vân nhẹ nhàng nói: "Nếu không nhanh chút, thiên liền đen, ngươi sẽ không thực tính tại nguyên Quân phủ thượng tiểu ở vài ngày đi, nếu như vậy ta đây trước hết đi rồi, chính ngươi trở về."

"Ngươi dám đi. . ." Thốn Tâm thốt ra, nghĩ rằng lầm lên thuyền giặc nói chính là hiện tại như vậy cái tình huống.

Dương Thiền nâng lên xinh đẹp khuôn mặt, ánh mắt tràn ngập nghi vấn nhìn Thốn Tâm, nàng đành phải phối hợp làm ra cái cực ôn nhu cực vẻ mặt biểu tình, "Ta là nói, ta không đi, làm sao đều không đi, đúng rồi, trong phủ liền ngươi một cái?"

Dương Thiền lau lau khóe mắt, mềm nhẹ đáp: "Tiểu Ngọc cùn phía sau ốc, ngươi muốn gặp gặp Y Y sao, nàng thật lâu chưa thấy qua nhị ca , thường thường nhắc tới nhị ca."

"Cái kia. . ." Ta không cần gặp cái gì tiểu hài tử, ta muốn gặp Tiểu Ngọc, nhưng một cái làm cậu chỉ tên nói họ muốn gặp chính mình cháu ngoại trai con dâu, giống như lại có điểm cái kia cái gì hiềm nghi, vì thế Thốn Tâm biểu tình lại rối rắm cùng một chỗ, cách sau một lúc lâu mới phát hiện Dương Thiền chính định thần nhìn chính mình.

"Nhị ca hôm nay có phải hay không có cái gì nói muốn đồng liên nhi nói, nhị ca cứ nói đừng ngại, chớ cau mày."

Cau mày. . . Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy chính mình cả người đều nhanh muốn rút gân , ta không nói cùng ngươi nói, ta muốn cùng Tiểu Ngọc nói, phiền toái ngươi hơi chút lòng có linh tê một chút được không, "Không có việc gì, không có việc gì, nhị ca không có việc gì. . ."

"Nhị ca, liên nhi nơi này có chút tân làm điểm tâm, đều là nhị ca thích hương vị, muốn hay không nếm thử?"

Cư nhiên. . . Có ăn . . .

Thốn Tâm nhãn tình sáng lên, nàng tại U Minh ty băng thiên tuyết địa cũng liền thôi, còn theo một cái ngàn năm bích ngũ cốc thượng thần, trong đó lòng chua xót nay nghĩ đến cũng cũng không nhắc lại, "Cái kia. . ."

Mắt thấy Dương Thiền ánh mắt hơn vài phần chờ mong, Thốn Tâm thật sâu cảm thấy cô phụ người khác hảo ý quả thực chính là một loại phạm tội, "Tốt nhất, có việc ăn xong hơn nữa."

Căn cứ vì đại chúng phục vụ thái độ, Thốn Tâm ăn phân ngoại thỏa mãn, phân ngoại cố gắng, Tiểu Ngọc việc này sớm quên không sai biệt lắm , tùy tay lại cầm lấy cái hoa sen tô, bên ngoài lục sắc lá sen hương thúy ngon miệng, giữa màu đen bánh đậu ngọt mà không ngấy, nàng cười nói: "Tam thánh. . . Tam muội, ban đầu chúng ta nơi đó làm này hoa sen tô, bánh đậu hạm trung còn có thể thả thượng lạc, trăm quả, còn có ngươi làm ngàn tầng cao, ban đầu chúng ta nơi đó còn có thể thả toan tảo, ăn ngon thực."

Dương Thiền nghe không hiểu , "Các ngươi nơi đó, là chỉ làm sao?"

Thốn Tâm thuận miệng đáp bay nhanh, "Chúng ta đương nhiên là Tây Hải. . ."

"Tây Hải. . . Nhị ca, ngươi bao lâu đi Tây Hải?"

Thốn Tâm mạnh mẽ ngẩng đầu nhìn Dương Thiền, "Cái kia. . . Ta. . . Cái kia. . ."

Toàn bộ phòng bỗng nhiên trong lúc đó một mảnh yên tĩnh, Dương Thiền nhất cử nhất động liền đứng ở lập tức, U Vân một thân mặc sắc áo dài mục vô biểu tình đứng ở của nàng trước mặt, một phen đoạt qua hoa sen tô, nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: "Bản thượng thần ở bên ngoài trúng gió, ngươi nhưng thật ra ăn vui vẻ thôi."

Thốn Tâm ngượng ngùng cười nói: "Không đúng không đúng. . . Tiểu tiên chính là cảm thấy này hoa sen tô làm không sai, nghĩ về sau hồi U Minh ty làm cấp thượng thần. . . Thượng thần ăn."

U Vân thấp khuôn mặt dễ nhìn, đối với của nàng ánh mắt, trừu nở nụ cười hai tiếng, thâm hít một hơi thật sâu, tay phải niệp cái quyết, Dương Thiền lập tức biến mất tại phòng bên trong, Thốn Tâm hơi kinh hãi, lại ngẩng đầu U Vân dĩ nhiên đem gương đồng đặt ở của nàng trước mặt, thế nào còn có cái gì Dương Tiễn, nàng hoàn toàn biến thành Dương Thiền mô dạng.

U Vân khóe miệng câu ra cái ý cười, Thốn Tâm này nhân hướng tới là cấp điểm nhan sắc liền khai phường nhuộm, thật thật là thủ sủy hai khối tiền, lòng mang năm trăm vạn, "Thượng thần tu vi thật sự là bí hiểm, tiểu tiên cái này đi đem Tiểu Ngọc cấp lừa ra. . . Không đúng, cấp mang ra nguyên Quân phủ."

U Vân trong ánh mắt chậm rãi hơn tầng ý cười, đem hoa sen tô thả lại nàng trong lòng bàn tay bên trong, Thốn Tâm hai tay đang cầm hoa sen tô còn thật sự ăn xong, vỗ vỗ trên người mảnh vụn, U Vân ẩn thân, trong phòng sở hữu bàn trản lập tức biến mất không thấy, chút chưa từng lưu lại Dương Tiễn từng xuất hiện qua dấu vết.

, Chương 4:

Chương 4:

"Nương. . . Chúng ta này là muốn đi đâu?"

Vừa mới tiến hậu viện, Thốn Tâm vừa thấy đến Tiểu Ngọc đã đem nàng hướng nguyên Quân phủ ngoài cửa tha, Tiểu Ngọc nóng nảy, "Nương, chúng ta rốt cuộc này là muốn đi đâu?"

Hướng đến căn cứ có tiện nghi không kiếm bạch không kiếm thái độ, Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Bé ngoan, nương mang ngươi đi tốt địa phương, hơn nữa rất nhanh có thể trở về, Y Y có trong phủ hạ nhân chiếu cố tuyệt không có việc gì , huống hồ Trầm Hương cũng mau trở lại ."

"Nương, rốt cuộc chuyện gì, như vậy cấp làm cái gì nha?"

Cấp, có thể không cấp sao, mắt thấy thiên cũng sắp đen, nguyên quân đồng học nên hồi phủ , muốn làm không tốt còn có thể mang cái tư pháp thiên thần cùng nhau trở về, vậy không đơn giản là lột da rút gân trong phạm vi chuyện , nghĩ đến đây Thốn Tâm thật sâu hối hận phía trước ăn điểm tâm khi ăn quá mức nhiệt liệt, quên thời gian.

"Nương, cho dù muốn xuất môn, cũng nên làm cho Tiểu Ngọc đổi thân quần áo a."

Thốn Tâm dừng lại cước bộ, cao thấp đánh giá một phen Tiểu Ngọc, tiểu hồ ly nay sớm là duyên dáng yêu kiều, đôi sáng ngời khả nhân, cả người tinh tế trắng nõn, chính là váy thoáng ô uế chút, đại khái là bị Y Y cọ , "Không có việc gì, như vậy cũng rất có thể , dù sao chúng ta cũng không phải đi làm cái gì chuyện tốt?"

"A?" Tiểu Ngọc biểu tình cả kinh.

Thốn Tâm nở nụ cười hai cười, "Chúng ta dù sao cũng là đi làm người tốt chuyện tốt, không cần cho rằng rất trang điểm xinh đẹp."

Đi vào phía trước viện, phía trước gặp qua hai cái tiểu tiên nga quỳ gối hành lễ nói: "Gặp qua phu nhân, thiếu phu nhân."

Thốn Tâm trong lòng bỗng nhiên linh cơ vừa động: "Cái kia. . . Ai. . . Phu nhân ta muốn mang theo thiếu phu nhân hồi thứ Hoa sơn, các ngươi chờ nguyên quân sau khi trở về nhớ rõ cùng hắn nói một tiếng, chớ thanh."

Lời còn chưa dứt, liền kéo Tiểu Ngọc tiếp tục hướng ngoài phòng đi, "Nương, chúng ta vì sao phải về Hoa sơn?"

Thốn Tâm hắc hắc nở nụ cười hai tiếng, "Tự nhiên là đại sự, phải tin tưởng ngươi nương, nếu không phải đại sự tuyệt không sẽ tìm đến ngươi đi ."

Cứ như vậy ngay cả thôi mang kéo, Tiểu Ngọc bị túm thượng tường vân, một đường vội vàng việc việc bay đi Nam Thiên môn, không nghĩ tới thế nhưng hảo có chết hay không còn gặp Na Tra, này tam thái tử không có việc gì liền đạp phong hỏa luân đầy thế giới tán loạn, còn làm cho không cho nhân làm chuyện xấu . . . Thốn Tâm rất là chột dạ. . .

"Tam tỷ, ngươi này là muốn đi đâu?"

U Vân ẩn thân đứng ở nàng phía sau, nhẹ nhàng nhắc nhở hai chữ, Thốn Tâm cười yếu ớt đáp: "Xuyến môn. . ."

Na Tra hôm nay xem ra là có vẻ không, tiếp theo liền hỏi nói: "Tam tỷ này là muốn đi đâu xuyến môn, ta nhị ca có biết hay không ."

Thốn Tâm khóe miệng run rẩy một lát, "Cái kia. . . Cái kia. . . Cái kia chúng ta là muốn hồi Hoa sơn xuyến môn, cái kia. . . Ngươi nhị ca là biết đến, không. . . Không đúng, ta lưu nói cho ngươi nhị ca , hắn sẽ biết ."

Na Tra cau mày hỏi: "Tam tỷ, ngươi bao lâu bắt đầu lắp bắp ?"

Thốn Tâm miễn cưỡng cười cười, "Ta. . . Ta làm sao. . . Làm sao lắp bắp ?"

Giả trang tư pháp thiên thần, cải trang Hoa Nhạc Tam Thánh Mẫu, lừa gái nguyên quân phu nhân, lừa bịp Na Tra tam thái tử, được rồi, ta cũng không tưởng lắp bắp , ta hiện tại đâu chỉ là lắp bắp đơn giản như vậy, ta đều nhanh muốn ngất đi thôi, đản đĩnh a đản đĩnh, ai có thể lý giải ta hiện tại tâm tình.

Đại khái là xem Thốn Tâm rút gân xem lâu, Na Tra biểu tình cũng có chút rút gân, "Tam tỷ, Tiểu Ngọc, như vậy các ngươi khá bảo trọng, huynh đệ còn muốn lại đi phía trước tuần tra một phen."

U Vân dán tại nàng bên tai nhẹ nhàng nhắc nhở một câu, Thốn Tâm mới nhớ tới cái gì, hô: "Na Tra huynh đệ một đường cẩn thận."

Ngài lão nhân gia, khả trăm ngàn đừng rồi trở về . . .

Ra Nam Thiên môn, mấy người đáp mây bay hướng bắc hoang mà đi, U Vân niệm quyết, vì thế tường vân liền đi bay nhanh, mắt thấy cách Thiên đình càng ngày càng xa, Tiểu Ngọc run như cầy sấy nói: "Nương, này không phải hướng Hoa sơn lộ a."

Thốn Tâm khóe miệng rút trừu, "Đâu chỉ không phải đi hướng Hoa sơn a, chúng ta đây là phải về U Minh ty, còn có bên cạnh ngươi đứng đúng là âm u thượng thần, Thiên đình Thiếu Thiên Quân U Vân."

"Cái gì?" Tiểu Ngọc rõ ràng bị kinh hách, mạnh mẽ quay đầu nhìn mắt U Vân, vừa muốn ngất xỉu đi là lúc, may mắn bị Thốn Tâm một phen đỡ lấy, "Còn có chuyện muốn nói cho ngươi. . . Ta cũng không phải ngươi nương, mà là Tây Hải tam công chúa Thốn Tâm."

Tiểu Ngọc quả nhiên không rên một tiếng hoàn toàn hôn mê bất tỉnh, Thốn Tâm bất giác lòng mang áy náy ngẩng đầu nhìn mắt U Vân, "Ngươi nói chúng ta làm như vậy có phải hay không có điểm hơi quá đáng?"

U Vân không yên lòng gật gật đầu, "Ngô. . . Xác thực quá đáng một chút. . ."

Được đến khẳng định trả lời, Thốn Tâm chính vẫn thương cảm, thật sâu cảm thấy đã biết sao làm tương đương không phúc hậu, lại không nghĩ rằng U Vân không rên một tiếng dĩ nhiên đưa tay lẻn vào Tiểu Ngọc tâm mạch lấy ra thất hồn trung màu xanh một mảnh thu vào vạt áo, thản nhiên nói: "Cũng không hiểu được Vô Hoan lấy đến vô vọng nước kính không có."

Thốn Tâm còn kém không có giơ chân : "Ngươi chẳng lẽ liền một chút không áy náy sao, giả trang tư pháp thiên thần, cải trang Hoa Nhạc Tam Thánh Mẫu, lừa gái nguyên quân phu nhân, lừa bịp Na Tra tam thái tử, đều là trọng tội trọng tội trọng tội. . ."

U Vân ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn bầu trời sắc, lại nhìn mắt Thốn Tâm, đem Tiểu Ngọc hướng trên người nàng đẩy hai thôi, "Nếu không gió lốc tiên tử hiện tại đem nàng cho nữa hồi nguyên Quân phủ."

"Ngươi. . ."

U Vân bỗng nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, lạnh nhạt nói: "Đúng rồi, hiện nay tối thiểu tại nàng tỉnh lại phía trước, ngươi sẽ không bị nàng hỏi lắp bắp ."

"Ngươi. . ."

Thốn Tâm thật sâu cảm thấy U Minh ty chính là điều tặc thuyền, mà nói U Vân là thuyền trưởng đó là không tinh xác thực , hắn quả thực chính là hải tặc đầu lĩnh thôi.

Tới gần U Minh ty, U Vân thốn □ thượng mặc màu đen điêu nhung, cẩn thận phi tại Thốn Tâm trên người, cười yếu ớt nói: "Ngươi xem ngươi, lại tức giận, thật đúng là nói giỡn không thể."

Trở lại Mai Lâm, U Vân đem Tiểu Ngọc các tại Thốn Tâm trong phòng, phong tới cửa cửa sổ, tránh đi phong tuyết, Thốn Tâm rối rắm nửa ngày hỏi: "Nàng ngủ trên giường, ta đây muốn ngủ làm sao?"

U Vân cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ, "Ngươi có thể lo lắng ngủ trên mặt đất, hoặc là cùng ta cùng nhau ngủ. . . Nhưng mà ngươi nếu là này phó Hoa sơn Tam Thánh Mẫu bộ dáng ngủ ở ta bên cạnh, ta cũng vậy muốn sợ ."

Thốn Tâm nguyên bản đang đứng tại ngoài phòng chuẩn bị vào cửa đến, nghe thấy lời này một đầu đánh vào khung cửa thượng.

U Vân ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn bầu trời, "Vô Hoan còn không có trở về, không bằng Thốn Tâm cô nương trước đem phía trước nói trong lời nói thực hiện một lần, như thế nào?"

Thốn Tâm xoa cái trán, có vẻ hỏi: "Ta phía trước nói cái gì ?"

U Vân biểu tình còn thật sự đứng lên, im lặng nói: "Cô nương nói, phải làm hoa sen tô , hay là Thốn Tâm cô nương quên ?"

Làm. . . Làm ngươi cái đầu. . .

Thẳng đến mấy ngày sau đêm dài, Vô Hoan vẫn không có xuất hiện, U Vân một mình ngồi ở u Minh hà bạn, nhị hồ tiếng đàn lạnh lạnh cứ như vậy truyền tiến Mai Lâm, Thốn Tâm theo tuyền để xông ra, ướt đẫm tóc dài ninh thành một cái tuyến, đem trắng nõn gáy các tại bên suối trên tảng đá, sợ run một lát, nàng cả người liền nổi tại trong nước, ánh trăng lưu động.

Nàng tưởng hắn quý vì Thiếu Thiên Quân, ngày qua cũng không gì hơn cái này, người khác có hắn không có, người khác không có hắn đương nhiên liền càng đã không có, hắn ký không có Dương Tiễn nhiều như vậy bằng hữu, cũng không có nàng nhiều như vậy huynh đệ tỷ muội, nàng thậm chí nghĩ không ra hắn từng có chút cái gì, nhưng hắn vẫn như cũ như vậy bình tĩnh sinh hoạt, thật cẩn thận vấn vương tương lai khả năng sẽ phát sinh hết thảy. Hắn chưa bao giờ quá nhiều hỉ nộ ái ố, mà người thường sẽ có sân si dục niệm hắn lại không có, nàng chưa bao giờ thấy hắn phóng túng qua chính mình cảm xúc, hắn nói tâm pháp sửa lâu liền ngay cả cảm tình đều là mỏng , khả nàng cảm thấy hắn cũng không phải một cái quên cảm tình nhân, hắn cũng có rất nhiều người khác nhìn không thấy thống khổ, nghĩ đến đây Thốn Tâm đáy lòng ở chỗ sâu trong có chút không hiểu bất đắc dĩ.

"Ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới về sau làm cái gì?" Của nàng thanh âm tự thân sau im lặng truyền đến.

Tiếng đàn dừng lại, hắn nguyên bản đối mặt nước sông, quay đầu đến lẳng lặng nhìn nàng, phiên thủ đem nhị hồ biến trở về trong tay áo, ánh mắt giống như tối nay ánh trăng sâu không thấy đáy, hắn hỏi nàng, "Về sau?"

Thốn Tâm nửa quỳ tựa vào hắn bên người, đem mặt dán tại tay hắn trên lưng, khó được nhu thuận nghe lời, U Vân nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn của nàng tóc dài, bất giác ướt đẫm phát sao liền làm lên.

"Về sau a, chính là tương lai, rất nhiều rất nhiều năm sau."

Hắn giật mình, lạnh bạc môi câu ra nhất lũ tựa tiếu phi tiếu, mấy ngàn năm U Minh ty giấu tài, hắn cũng không phải không ngờ qua hồi Thiên đình, đạt được càng nhiều quyền thế, phong vương phong hậu, thậm chí khai sáng một cái chính mình triều đại. Chính là đến nay này nhất tưởng pháp lại làm cho hắn hứng thú rã rời, nhưng mà tiến khả công, lui lại như thế nào thủ, nếu cuối cùng nhất sự không thành Thiên đình ngồi những người đó hay không thực hội nhận của hắn đầu hàng.

Lâu chưa ra tiếng, Thốn Tâm nâng lên mặt, súc khởi thanh tú mi, của hắn đầu ngón tay hơn vài phần ôn nhu, tả vung tay lên hai người trước mặt liền nhiều ra tổng thể xưng, hắn nhặt lên hắc tử, đặt ở chính giữa, nói: "Nói ví dụ đây là Ngọc đế." Tiếp theo lại cầm lấy một cái bạch tử, đặt ở hắc tử bên cạnh, "Lại so với nói đây là vương mẫu."

Thốn Tâm nhìn bàn cờ, có chút khó hiểu, U Vân tiếp theo lại thả một quả bạch tử tại bàn cờ trung ương, "Vì củng cố quyền thế, vương mẫu mượn sức Dương Tiễn."

Thốn Tâm ngẫm lại, đi theo lại thả mai bạch tử, "Bọn họ hai cái cùng nhau còn không đủ để chống cự Ngọc đế, vì thế lại mang theo Lan Lăng."

U Vân khóe mắt hàm mềm mại tình ý, "Thông minh đứa nhỏ, nay Ngọc đế nhất định hội tưởng tại của hắn kia phương hơn nữa lợi thế, nay hắn có thể nghĩ đến chính là ta , ngươi nói muốn đối mặt Vương Mẫu nương nương cùng Chân Quân đại nhân, thượng thần ta muốn như thế nào mới có thể suy nghĩ ngươi nói thật lâu thật lâu về sau chuyện này."

Thốn Tâm trên mặt tươi cười tiêu thất, thoáng có chút bạch, U Vân vỗ vỗ của nàng phía sau lưng, khóe miệng dắt cái tươi cười.

"Nhưng là, Chân Quân cùng ta nói hắn cùng với vương mẫu nhưng mà là bằng mặt không bằng lòng thôi."

U Vân biểu tình ngưng trọng đứng lên, "Chân Quân nay đã mất theo lựa chọn, hắn nếu bất hòa vương mẫu đứng chung một chỗ, nhất định mất đi quyền sở hữu thế, gần nhất phát sinh chuyện ngươi cũng thấy đấy, Chân Quân trước mắt còn chưa có cùng vương mẫu chống lại năng lực, trừ phi hắn có thể đem U Minh ty đồng tứ hải nhất tịnh bắt."

Nghe thấy tứ hải hai chữ, Thốn Tâm trong lòng không có tới từ run lên, nhìn của hắn ánh mắt mê thượng một tầng vụ.

U Vân lại tại đối ứng Dương Tiễn bạch tử bên cạnh nhiều thả một quả bạch tử, Thốn Tâm hỏi: "Này là ai?"

Hắn khẽ thở dài một cái, "Đây là Hằng Nga, vương mẫu luôn luôn tại lợi dụng Hằng Nga giám thị Dương Tiễn, nghĩ đến lúc trước ngươi cùng Dương Tiễn cùng cách cũng là vương mẫu một tay khống chế , nàng không thể mượn sức ngươi liền rõ ràng bỏ qua ngươi."

Thốn Tâm khóe miệng vi không thể sát cười, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Trong lòng ngươi có phải hay không suy nghĩ, này không dựa vào phổ vương mẫu cuối cùng là làm kiện dựa vào phổ chuyện?"

Hắn gợi lên của nàng cằm, vọng tiến của nàng trong ánh mắt, thần sắc ác liệt, trong lòng cũng là cao hứng , hắn còn thật sự hỏi nàng: "Nếu chờ Vô Hoan mang về vô vọng nước kính, mà ngươi phát hiện lúc trước các ngươi này đó tranh chấp đều không phải là là Dương Tiễn lỗi, ngươi hội làm như thế nào?"

Hắn mỗi lần khẩn trương thời điểm, sẽ gặp có như vậy vẻ mặt, giống nhau giằng co thiên quân vạn mã bộ dáng, Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng phủ phủ của hắn hai má, "Đi qua đã qua đi, vô luận phát sinh cái gì, nay ta đều muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ."

Sáng trong dưới ánh trăng, U Vân đem ngạch dán tại của nàng trên trán, một mảnh lạnh lẽo, thật lâu sau mới trầm tĩnh lại cúi đầu nói: "Ngươi có thể nghĩ như vậy, ta thật cao hứng."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: văn cùng hồi phục đều trừu không được ~~~ tỏ vẻ thực bất đắc dĩ ~~~~

, Chương 5:

Chương 5:

Chờ Vô Hoan xuất hiện khi đã là ba ngày sau, nguyệt xếp tây sườn, hắn nguyên bản mặc cẩm y hoa phục sớm một mảnh ám bụi, ngồi xuống liền nói: "Thốn Tâm, vì này vô vọng nước kính, bản thượng thần thiếu chút nữa bị ba cái thần thú cấp sống nuốt, năm đó kia ba cái thần thú cũng bất quá mới tiểu Thiên Lang như vậy điểm đại, như thế nào không có người nói cho ta biết thần thú thế nhưng cũng là hội trưởng đại , không vài năm nhỏ cái đầu so với năm đó nhưng lại phiên mấy phiên."

Thốn Tâm bình tĩnh thay hắn châm hồ trà, chưa chờ hắn nuốt xuống, nàng mở ra trong lòng bàn tay, mở miệng đó là: "Nước kính lấy đến."

Vô Hoan khóe miệng vừa kéo, nhìn chằm chằm Thốn Tâm nhìn thật lâu sau, lại quay đầu nhìn xem U Vân, cả giận nói: "Các ngươi, các ngươi hai cái có phải hay không có cái gì không thể cho ai biết bí mật?"

U Vân ngồi ở phòng góc sáng sủa, dấu tại bóng ma trung, cười khẽ nói: "Cái gì kêu làm không thể cho ai biết bí mật?"

Vô Hoan đem Thốn Tâm kéo đến một bên, "Thốn Tâm, ngươi khả trăm ngàn không thể biến thành hắn như vậy, U Vân từ nhỏ liền am hiểu vừa đấm vừa xoa, cường thủ hào đoạt, cưỡng bức lợi dụ, quả thực là vô gian không thương."

"Vô Hoan, không vội, chậm rãi bố trí, chờ ta lấy của ngươi tam hồn bỏ vào nước kính trung, đến lúc đó ngươi này thấy được nhân gặp không được nhân chuyện đã có thể đều gặp người ."

Vô Hoan khóe miệng dẫn theo cái không hiểu cười, Thốn Tâm kiên nhẫn khuyên: "Không có việc gì, không có việc gì, lần này tinh quân đại nhân vất vả , bản công chúa phụ trách đem của ngươi kiếp cái sắc toàn bộ tứ hải nhân thủ nhất sách."

Vô Hoan đem chậu lớn nhỏ nước kính trí ở trên bàn, niệm nói quyết, toàn bộ phòng bên trong nhộn nhạo khởi một mảnh màu xanh ôn nhuận ánh sáng. U Vân niệp chỉ, phòng trong dần dần ngầm hạ, không lâu nước kính sáng bóng bị vây tại một mảnh đen như mực bên trong.

U Vân trí Tiểu Ngọc tam hồn trung mệnh hồn cho nước kính bên trong, vận chủ hư không, mệnh chủ thực tướng, nước kính kính mặt đằng khởi một mảnh cảnh sắc, nguy nga sơn mạch liên miên không dứt, mây đen che ngày, tối đen bên trong đằng một mảnh thản nhiên yêu khí, xa xa sáng lên một chút tinh quang, càng chạy càng gần, sắc thái ngừng lại, một cái đen như mực sắc bóng dáng dần dần xuất hiện tại trước mắt, rõ ràng đứng lên.

Đúng là tháng 11 vừa khởi Vạn Quật Sơn.

Hắn xoay người, cực đạm ánh sáng dưới, bộ dáng của hắn cực phát triển, mi nếu đao tài, khóe môi lạnh lẽo, phong thần tuấn lãng, nâu tóc quăn thúc ở sau người, đúng là năm đó Quán Giang khẩu Dương Tiễn, hắn trong lòng ôm đứa nhỏ lộ ra bán trương xinh đẹp khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, chưa nẩy nở mặt mày đã có vài phần hồ muội bộ dáng.

Quang ảnh lưu động, màu bạc tấm bia đá phía trước Dương Tiễn bên người đứng còn lại là Tam Thánh Mẫu Dương Thiền, mặt mày trầm tĩnh, nàng thanh âm thấp nhu hoãn như thanh tuyền: "Đại thánh nguyên thầm nghĩ đánh chết Ngũ ca, vẫn chưa muốn thương tổn kịp hồ muội tánh mạng, nhưng không nghĩ chung quy chết ở đại thánh côn hạ, liên nhi bổn ý muốn đứa nhỏ mang về Hoa sơn nuôi nấng, nếu nhị ca thích đứa nhỏ này liền cấp nhị ca làm nữ nhi tốt lắm."

Sơn gian là tán không ra sương mù dày đặc, Dương Tiễn ôm đứa nhỏ cực ôn nhu nói: "Cha mẹ ngươi ký đã qua thế, sau này ngươi liền làm hài tử của ta đi, ta chắc chắn đem ngươi cho rằng thân sinh đến dưỡng, Thốn Tâm nhất định sẽ thích của ngươi."

Lại là một mảnh yên tĩnh, trước mắt là núi non sai điệp, chuyện cũ bị chậm rãi phô khai, U Vân lưu ý mắt bên người Thốn Tâm, nàng thần sắc nghiêm túc giống nhau chính cùng đợi cái gì phát sinh. Nước kính hình ảnh chuyển hoán cực nhanh, hoàn hồn liền đã tới Quán Giang khẩu Dương phủ, sảnh rộng rãi lương cao, hoa quế phiêu hương, hậu viện sương phòng sáng lên nhất trản đăng, đậu đại ánh lửa bên trong, Dương Tiễn đem Tiểu Ngọc đặt ở trên giường, mặt mày mang là chưa bao giờ đối nàng lộ ra qua cười, tinh tế nhìn thật lâu, hắn nói: "Thật sự là cái xinh đẹp đứa nhỏ."

Dương Tiễn đã là toàn tâm toàn ý muốn thu dưỡng này từ nhỏ liền mất đi cha mẹ đứa nhỏ.

Việc này nguyên bản rất khó nói là kiện đại sự vẫn là kiện việc nhỏ, nhưng tối thiểu phải làm xem như kiện chuyện tốt, khả bọn họ trung gì một cái đều thật không ngờ chính là này cọc chuyện tốt cuối cùng làm cho một cái không thể khống chế kết cục.

Ánh trăng chiếu khắp, bóng đêm yên tĩnh, một tiếng đứa nhỏ khóc nỉ non bừng tỉnh đối diện sương phòng Thốn Tâm, nước kính ngoại Thốn Tâm nhìn này một màn, trong lòng trăm vị tề tụ, từ đó bọn họ phân phòng đã gần đến năm trăm năm, đây là một hồi cái dạng gì hôn nhân, có thể cho vợ chồng hai người tại một cái dưới mái hiên qua hình đồng người lạ, nàng làm sao hay là hắn thê tử, rõ ràng càng giống sống nhờ tại Dương phủ một cái nữ khách, không chỗ nhưng đi, cũng liền không sao cả rời đi.

Sân ngọn đèn mờ nhạt, một mảnh thanh lương, kính trung nàng chất vấn hắn, "Ta Dương phủ nữ chủ nhân đều còn không có sinh dưỡng đứa nhỏ, ngươi cũng dám cùng người khác sinh cái đứa nhỏ mang về đến, Dương Tiễn, ngươi đem ta thả ở nơi nào, ngươi đến tột cùng đem ta đặt chỗ nào."

Đây là loại nào chỉ trích, lại là như thế nào bi thương, mấy trăm năm chưa cùng phòng cũng liền thôi, hắn còn mang theo người khác sinh đứa nhỏ trở về, nàng như vậy thâm yêu hắn, qua đi nàng tưởng chính mình chưa điên rồi đã muốn là lên trời thương hại.

"Dương Tiễn, ta hỏi ngươi, đứa nhỏ này đến tột cùng là làm sao đến?"

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi không cần cố tình gây sự, ta liền chưa thấy qua so với ngươi tính tình càng kém nữ nhân."

Một giọt nước mắt cầm tại đáy mắt, nàng giận dữ phản cười, "Ta tính tình kém, ta là bởi vì sao mới trở nên tính tình kém, cho ngươi, ta mất đi công chúa thân phận, từ đó không thể hồi Tây Hải, không thể gặp cha mẹ. Mà ngươi là như thế nào đối của ta, trong lòng nghĩ Hằng Nga cũng liền thôi, hôm nay trả lại cho ta làm cái đứa nhỏ trở về, lần sau ngươi có phải hay không còn muốn mang cái nữ nhân trở về, Dương Tiễn, hôm nay này đứa nhỏ nếu là bất tử, ngươi liền giết ta đi."

Nàng tuyệt vọng, nàng thật sự hy vọng Dương Tiễn có thể giết nàng, từ đó ngàn năm thống khổ có thể cho tới hôm nay là cái chung điểm.

Đáng tiếc, Dương Tiễn cũng không biết lòng của nàng tư, hắn chính là nhìn nàng, không nói một lời, thản nhiên một tiếng thở dài tức, trầm mặc so với lời nói lạnh nhạt càng làm cho nhân gian nan. Nàng tính tình liệt, lấy việc đều phải cầu cái đến tột cùng, hắn lại cố ý như vậy hờ hững, ngày lại qua không dưới đi.

Của nàng sắc mặt đồi bạch tiếp cận người chết, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi còn có phải hay không người, ngươi không hiểu mang cái đứa nhỏ trở về, còn không có lẽ ta hỏi, ta Thốn Tâm tại ngươi Dương Tiễn trong lòng đến tột cùng là cái thê tử, vẫn là cái người xa lạ, hoặc là nói ngay cả người xa lạ cũng không như, cho dù là bình thường chúng sinh, ngươi Dương Tiễn đều đã đi thương hại một chút."

"Đủ, Thốn Tâm, ngươi rốt cuộc muốn như thế nào mới có thể im lặng vài ngày?"

Thốn Tâm sau này lui hai bước, ngã xuống đất, rốt cục kiệt lực hô: "Ta muốn như thế nào mới có thể im lặng vài ngày, ta có thể nhìn thấy của ngươi ngày nhưng mà liền vài ngày, hôm nay không phải này đứa nhỏ chết, chính là ta chết, chính ngươi tuyển một cái."

Nàng tưởng chính mình đại khái thật là điên rồi, hắn cũng là nghĩ như vậy , Dương Tiễn đưa tay một chưởng nắm của nàng gáy, "Ngao Thốn Tâm, nếu ngươi dám bị thương đứa nhỏ này, ngươi đại có thể thử xem xem ta có thể hay không giết ngươi."

Đêm đó ánh trăng sáng ngời, im lặng sái vào phòng gian, hắn cứ như vậy đứng ở của nàng trước mặt, đồng nàng nói, "Ngươi đại có thể thử xem xem ta có thể hay không giết ngươi."

Nói như vậy xuất từ một cái nàng tâm tâm niệm niệm yêu nhân, lúc trước nàng buông tha cho hết thảy gả cho hắn, thầm nghĩ hắn có thể hảo hảo quý trọng nàng, đổi lấy lại cũng bất quá là như thế này một cái kết cục, nay nghĩ đến thật sự là một hồi chê cười.

Nàng đáy mắt lộ ra một tia lạnh như băng xa lạ, Dương Tiễn rồi đột nhiên buông ra thủ, thanh âm mềm nhẹ xuống dưới, "Thốn Tâm, đừng như vậy."

Nàng bỗng nhiên liền hoàn toàn an tĩnh lại, "Ta nghĩ ta thật sự điên rồi. . . Ta sẽ không giết này đứa nhỏ . . . Ta còn chưa từng có giết qua nhân. . ."

Đáng tiếc tại hắn trong mắt, ngày đó nàng là thật điên rồi cũng tốt, giả cũng tốt, đều là không trọng yếu , hắn cuối cùng cũng bất quá là để lại một cái bóng dáng cấp nàng, liền rời đi Dương phủ, gió đêm thổi nhẹ, một đêm trong lúc đó hồ muội uổng mạng, hắn trong lòng ước chừng cũng là khổ sở , vì thế hắn rất dễ dàng liền quên của nàng tuyệt vọng.

Thốn Tâm chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống, nhanh ôm chặt chính mình, xanh nhạt váy dài liền uốn lượn tha cho mặt, váy cư thượng tương một vòng phiền phức hoa văn, của nàng sắc mặt càng ngày càng tái nhợt, đen thùi tóc dài dừng ở trước mắt, giống nhau một cái bị tháo nước linh hồn búp bê vải.

U Vân bỗng nhiên một trận lòng chua xót, nhẹ nhàng dắt bên người Thốn Tâm thủ, cũng bất quá là yêu một người, vì sao trả giá hết thảy cảm tình, lại còn không qua là như thế này một cái kết cục, hắn dán tại nàng bên tai nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ta biết, ngươi tuyệt không hội ném cái kia đứa nhỏ."

Đứa nhỏ bắt đầu khóc nỉ non, nước kính trung Thốn Tâm rốt cục khởi động thân thể, chậm rãi đi đến đứa nhỏ bên người nhìn thật lâu, bỗng nhiên ra tay mang theo chưởng phong, chỉ cần hạ xuống đi đứa nhỏ liền mất mạng, chính là này lòng bàn tay khởi mặc dù mau, rơi vào cũng rất chậm, cuối cùng cũng bất quá là phủ phủ đứa nhỏ hai má, thật lâu sau, nàng lầm bầm lầu bầu, "Nếu ta cũng có thể có cái đứa nhỏ nên thật tốt."

Gió đêm bỗng nhiên liền thổi tắt ánh nến, vừa mới liền ở phía sau, ngoài phòng Dương Tiễn lại đi rồi trở về, Thốn Tâm đem nguyên bản phúc tại đứa nhỏ trên mặt thủ thu trở về, cực nhanh lau đi nước mắt, dường như không có việc gì ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, lời nói lãnh nếu đao phong, "Ngươi như thế nào bỏ được đã trở lại."

Dương Tiễn im lặng đi đến bên người nàng, định thần nhìn nàng một lát, cực nhanh cũng chỉ niệm quyết, Thốn Tâm liền vô thanh vô tức té xỉu tại hắn khuỷu tay trung, hắn đem Thốn Tâm ôm lấy thả lại bên cạnh bàn ghế trên, cúi người ngủ ngon, lại biến ảo thành Thốn Tâm bộ dáng, ôm lấy đứa nhỏ khép lại môn ra Dương phủ, đêm dài nguyệt cao, một đường đi tới vẫn chưa gặp được nhiều lắm nhân.

Bôn hồi Vạn Quật Sơn, nữ tử nguyên bản quần áo xanh nhạt la quần dần dần biến trở về trắng noãn váy dài, nhẹ nhàng động lòng người, phiên nếu kinh hồng, U Vân bất giác thở dài, "Quảng Hàn tiên tử. . ."

Hằng Nga nghĩ đến chung quy không đành lòng đem đứa nhỏ tùy ý phao ở trong núi, mà là đem đứa nhỏ mang về mỗ mỗ ngoài động, phân biệt phía trước Hằng Nga thấp kia trương xinh đẹp mặt, bình thản nói: "Đứa nhỏ, nếu là đã chết, kiếp sau đầu tốt thai."

Cái gọi là ánh trăng bình thường tốt đẹp nữ tử, nhân từ chi tâm cũng không gì hơn cái này.

Nửa đêm sau, sơn gian vang lên quen thuộc tiếng la, Dương Tiễn thanh âm, hắn là tới tìm Tiểu Ngọc , U Vân nhẹ nhàng nhéo nhéo bên người Thốn Tâm thủ, nàng ngẩng mặt, lông mi nồng đậm, ánh mắt trong suốt, nàng nói, "Hắn là thật tâm thích cái kia đứa nhỏ. . . Lúc ấy hắn cũng là thật sự không thích ta."

Từng có như vậy khắc khẩu, kết cục tự nhiên cũng là có thể nghĩ, hợp cách đã ở dự kiến bên trong, chính là năm đó ai đều không nghĩ tới chuyện này nhưng lại sẽ làm Thốn Tâm kế tiếp ngàn năm qua sống không bằng chết, mà của nàng hôn nhân thực thành một hồi tam giới đều biết chê cười.

Trầm mặc hồi lâu, Vô Hoan lẳng lặng thu hồi nước kính, U Vân đem Tiểu Ngọc mệnh hồn thả lại vạt áo bên trong, Thốn Tâm mở ra môn, ngoài phòng đã muốn là đang lúc hoàng hôn, ánh vàng rực rỡ chiếu sáng toàn bộ U Minh ty, phong tuyết đập vào mặt mà đến, U Vân dấu tại phía sau cửa, cửa mở trong nháy mắt, biểu tình trầm xuống.

Dương Tiễn nếu đã muốn sớm chỉ biết là Hằng Nga lúc trước ôm đi mới ra sinh Tiểu Ngọc, lại có thể đem việc này thủy chung ẩn mà không phát, lấy của hắn tâm tính tính tình nhẫn nại đến nay duy nhất nguyên nhân chỉ có thể là hắn có rất cao mục tiêu, hắn muốn tuyệt không phải chỉ là để tân thiên luật xuất thế đơn giản như vậy.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: cùng trong TV mặt nho nhỏ khác nhau ~~ thỉnh xem nhẹ chi ~~

, Chương 6:

Chương 6:

Tịch dương sáng lạn dưới, Thốn Tâm không biết là làm sao có chút khác thường, ngẩng đầu chỉ thấy nhất đạo nhân ảnh tự đám mây thẳng tắp ngã tại chính mình trước mặt, phút cuối cùng còn lảo đảo phiên hai cái bổ nhào, Thốn Tâm trên trán gân xanh không khỏi cùng thực nhảy hai khiêu, sau này na vài bước. Bóng người nhảy dựng lên, vỗ vỗ trên người bụi đất, một thân tuyết trắng điêu nhung áo choàng sớm một khối hắc một khối bạch biện không rõ nhan sắc, bẩn hề hề đội bạch ngọc trân châu quan, mười bốn năm tuổi bộ dáng, nâng thủ chính chính sai lệch ngọc quan, đối với Thốn Tâm tươi sáng cười, nhưng lại có vài phần giống Thốn Tâm, chính là ánh mắt gian sơ qua hơn điểm anh khí.

"Cô cô, ngươi nơi này cũng thật lãnh, nơi nơi trắng xoá , gấu Bắc Cực hẳn là chính là ở tại các ngươi nơi này đi."

Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ chưa từng nghe nói qua cái gì gấu Bắc Cực, chỉ nghe nói qua Bắc Cực tinh, hoa giống nhau áo trắng cô gái trát trát nhãn tình, hoa lan ngón tay tại không trung hư họa vài cái, "Chính là cái loại này rất lớn rất lớn, thực bạch thực bạch hùng, Thừa tướng nói ngay tại đại lục phương bắc, cho nên ta đây là tới tìm hùng ."

Thốn Tâm đành phải tỏ vẻ sinh thái bảo vệ môi trường loại này sự không về nàng quản, quay đầu U Vân đồng Vô Hoan vừa vặn bước ra phòng ở, khóe miệng tựa hồ cũng có chút run rẩy. Này tự đám mây ngã xuống cô gái đúng là Thốn Tâm ruột thịt chất nữ, tam thái tử hòn ngọc quý trên tay, Tây Hải trưởng công chúa ngao Thanh Thanh. Thốn Tâm hoàn thanh sở nhớ rõ đứa nhỏ này năm đó mới ra sinh mới chưa hiện ra hình người cả vật thể phấn hồng cực kỳ giống Thốn Tâm mới trước đây bộ dáng, tam thái tử ôm đứa nhỏ, cẩn thận đoan trang thật lâu sau, đôi mắt sáng ngời, khóe môi mang cười, nói; "Nhìn ngươi này một thân hồng thật là có chút qua, không bằng đã kêu Thanh Thanh đi."

Từ đó, Thanh Thanh liền mỗi ngày mặc màu xanh áo choàng tại Tây Hải nơi nơi loạn dạo, tam thái tử cũng là từ nàng, còn trăm phương nghìn kế thay nàng sửa tâm pháp, kể từ đó lại vô pháp vô thiên, khó có thể quản giáo, không thiếu chọc thái tử phi điệu lệ, tam thái tử nhưng thật ra chính mình dưỡng nữ nhi, càng xem càng thích, chậm rãi cũng liền trưởng thành nay này tính tình .

Thốn Tâm ngón tay run nhè nhẹ chỉ vào nàng, "Ngươi, ngươi, ngươi đây là như thế nào tìm thấy?"

Thanh Thanh vừa vặn y quan, dùng tay áo lau mặt, thật thật làm cho người ta nhìn không được, "Cô cô, ngươi nơi này còn thật là khó khăn tìm, nhưng mà ta có biện pháp."

"Biện pháp gì?"

Thanh Thanh mỉm cười, "Hỏi đường a."

Vô Hoan cao thấp đánh giá một phen Thanh Thanh, cười nói: "Không nghĩ tới thế này mới hai trăm dư năm, Thanh Thanh điện hạ không chỉ có tu thành hình người, còn che thượng tiên, thật sự là thật đáng mừng, tam thái tử quả nhiên làm nữ có cách."

Thanh Thanh nâng mi quét mắt vô cười vui cười không trả lời, lập tức đối với U Vân quy củ được rồi cái lễ, "Tây Hải Thanh Thanh gặp qua Thiếu Thiên Quân, mạo muội quấy rầy chỗ còn thỉnh Thiếu Thiên Quân thứ lỗi."

U Vân phe phẩy mặc phiến, nhìn Thanh Thanh, lại nhìn mắt Thốn Tâm, mỉm cười xua tay nói; "Công chúa thật sự là khách khí ."

Thốn Tâm gặp Thanh Thanh một bộ cao hứng phấn chấn bộ dáng thật sự là cao hứng không đứng dậy, cách một lát, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Ngươi chạy tới U Minh ty, phụ vương có biết hay không ?"

Thanh Thanh tươi cười càng phát ra sáng ngời, xem Thốn Tâm cẩn thận bén nhọn run lên run lên , quả nhiên nàng nói; "Đương nhiên. . . Không biết, cô cô, Thanh Thanh thật vất vả mới thoát ra Tây Hải tới tìm bảo, ngươi cũng không thể đuổi ta đi, từ nay về sau ta Thanh Thanh liền đi theo cô cô lăn lộn."

Thốn Tâm vừa mới mới bị nước kính trung chuyện cũ kích thích một chút, nay lại bị Thanh Thanh kích thích một chút, chỉ cảm thấy cảm xúc mênh mông, đầy bụng lòng chua xót không biết từ đâu nói lên, lại nghe thấy U Vân hảo tâm nhắc nhở nói: "Chúng ta muốn chạy nhanh đem nguyên quân phu nhân đưa trở về mới tốt, nếu không nguyên quân nếu đi Hoa sơn tìm không được nhân, lại trở lại trong phủ cũng không thấy được nhân, nhất trạng cáo đi Chân Quân thần điện, đã có thể không dễ làm ."

Cũng không phải là sao. . . Trên đời này nhất phiền cũng không phải có một số việc không thể làm, mà là có chút sự không thể không làm.

Thanh Thanh cọ lại đây hỏi; "Cô cô, các ngươi này lại là muốn đi đâu?"

Thốn Tâm nguyên bản nhưng thật ra rất tưởng vãn ở của nàng, có thể thấy được nàng một thân bụi, khóe miệng rút trừu, sau này lui hai bước, ngẩng đầu nhìn sang thiên, hít một tiếng, "Thiên đình. . ."

Vừa nghe gặp nói muốn lên trời, Thanh Thanh rồi đột nhiên một bộ kiếm quá bộ dáng, "Mang ta đi, mang ta đi, cô cô mang ta đi. . ."

Hiện nay Thốn Tâm thật thật cảm thấy là ngũ lôi oanh đỉnh, ta muốn như thế nào mới có thể thần không biết quỷ không hay đem Tiểu Ngọc đuổi về nguyên Quân phủ, còn muốn mang theo như vậy cái con riêng, lúc này nàng mới đột nhiên nhớ lại khởi một sự kiện đến, chỉ vào U Vân, "Ngày đó, ngươi. . . Ngươi. . . Ngươi đem Tam Thánh Mẫu biến đi nơi nào ?"

U Vân bộ dạng phục tùng từ trong tay áo chậm rãi rút ra một ngụm màu đen mộc quan, thản nhiên nói; "Nhưng mà là đem Tam Thánh Mẫu thu lúc này mộc hạp trung, đợi lát nữa lại đem nguyên quân phu nhân thu vào, đến lúc đó lại đem các nàng nhất tịnh phóng xuất liền khả, các nàng tự nhiên cái gì đều không nhớ rõ."

Nhưng mà là đem Tam Thánh Mẫu thu lúc này mộc hạp trung. . . Ngươi đem tư pháp thiên thần bảo bối muội muội, Hoa Nhạc thượng thần, Tam Thánh Mẫu đặt ở trong quan tài mang đến mang đi, U Vân ngươi có thể . . .

Vô Hoan thật sâu cảm thấy việc này cực không dựa vào phổ, muốn giấu giếm ở Dương Tiễn tại hắn không coi vào đâu đem nhân mang đến mang đi, kia quả thực chính là tại mơ mộng hão huyền, bỉnh nhất quán xem diễn thái độ, Vô Hoan tỏ vẻ lần này nhất định phải đi theo cùng nhau hồi Thiên đình.

Na hai bước, hắn cọ đến Thanh Thanh bên người, thấp giọng hỏi nói; "Thanh Thanh điện hạ, ngươi có phải hay không cũng hiểu được chuyện này tương đương không dựa vào phổ?"

Thanh Thanh cúi đầu ngắm mắt Thốn Tâm, một bộ biểu tình bi thiên mẫn nhân: "Nhà của ta cô cô thật sự là kỳ tài , không chỉ có bắt cóc Hoa Nhạc thượng thần, còn bắt cóc nguyên quân phu nhân, nay thế nhưng còn chỉ vào muốn thần không biết quỷ không hay đem hai cái đại người sống đuổi về trong phủ, loại này trò hay bỏ lỡ kia quả thực phải hối hận cả đời ."

U Vân ung dung nhìn trước mắt đoàn người, ngón tay nắm bắt màu đen quan tài, tinh tế vuốt phẳng một lần quan cái thượng hoa văn, thế này mới câu cái cười, "Ai nói muốn đi Thiên đình , chúng ta chỉ cần đem các nàng đuổi về Hoa sơn thì tốt rồi, các ngươi suy nghĩ cái gì đâu?"

"Đến lúc đó chúng ta chỉ cần đem các nàng hai cái hướng Hoa sơn nhất nhưng, cho dù bị nguyên quân tìm được, hắn cũng tất nhiên nói không nên lời cái bốn năm lục đến, chẳng sợ bị Chân Quân phát hiện sự có kỳ quái, hắn cũng không theo truy tra khởi." Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên không tự giác nở nụ cười, sáng lạn quang hoa, lại có chút làm núi sông thất sắc cảm giác, U Vân thoáng mất một lát thần, sau một lúc lâu, hắn mới khinh ho nhẹ hai tiếng, "Ta đi an bài một chút U Minh ty chuyện, các ngươi cũng chuẩn bị một chút, đợi lát nữa phải đi Hoa sơn."

Vừa mới chuyển thân, Thốn Tâm liền mơ hồ nghe thấy Vô Hoan cực khinh đối Thanh Thanh nói; "Công chúa điện hạ, tại hạ mấy ngày hôm trước viết hai quyển sách, ngươi muốn hay không xem một chút?"

Thanh Thanh vui nói; "Nha, chưa từng tưởng tinh quân đại nhân còn có thể viết thư, còn thỉnh lấy vội tới tiểu tiên nhìn xem."

Thốn Tâm trong óc bên trong lập tức hiện lên kiếp cái sắc ba cái chữ to, tay chân phát run, bay nhanh quay lại đầu một phen linh khởi bẩn hề hề Thanh Thanh quay đầu liền hướng Mai Lâm đi đến, quở trách nói: "Còn tuổi nhỏ muốn nhiều đọc tứ thư Ngũ kinh, đại học Luận ngữ, nhìn cái gì tạp thư, xem tạp thư cũng liền thôi, cô cô nơi đó tạp thư nhiều thực, đợi lát nữa đưa cho ngươi."

Phía sau vô cười vui nói; "Thốn Tâm thượng tiên cũng đừng quên đáp ứng qua tại hạ, phải tại hạ thư phát đến tứ hải nhân thủ nhất sách ."

U Minh ty quả nhiên chính là điều tặc thuyền a. . .

Thanh Thanh vừa đi, một bên oai đầu, nói; "Cô cô, này Nam Đấu tinh quân trưởng nhưng thật ra đẹp mặt, còn có thể viết thư, có thể văn có thể võ , nhưng chỉ có quần áo quá , ta không thích."

Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn Thanh Thanh, lời nói thấm thía nói; "Không thích là được rồi, thích mới là vấn đề."

"Cô cô, chúng ta đây là đi nơi nào?"

Đi tới Mai Lâm bên ôn tuyền, Thốn Tâm rốt cục dừng lại cước bộ, mỉm cười nhìn nàng nói: "Ngươi này cũng quá ô uế, hảo hảo gột rửa."

Cá biệt canh giờ sau, u Minh hà vừa tuyết bên trong, U Vân tay phải tại giữa không trung vẽ cái đường cong, thanh quang chợt lóe, nguyên bản tấc trưởng quan tài tự cổ tay áo bay ra, triển khai sau đứng ở trong viện, quan cái mở ra, Tam Thánh Mẫu vừa vặn hảo nằm ở quan trung, thần sắc im lặng, Vô Hoan ôm lấy Tiểu Ngọc đem nàng đặt ở Tam Thánh Mẫu bên người, một lần nữa khép lại quan cái. U Vân thu hồi hào quang, quan tài liền khôi phục nguyên bản lớn nhỏ, trở lại tay hắn trung.

Vô Hoan nhìn kia khẩu đen như mực quan tài do tại xuất thần, U Vân cười gằn từng tiếng nói; "Vô Hoan, này khẩu quan tài nhưng là tập kết U Minh ty thiên địa linh khí, không bằng ngày nào đó ngươi cũng đi xuống nằm nằm, cam đoan có thể thăng quan phát tài."

Vô Hoan chọn nhíu mày đứng ở một bên cười mà không đáp, lại nghe thấy Thanh Thanh còn thật sự nói: "Thiếu Thiên Quân điện hạ, này khẩu quan tài tốt như vậy, lần tới không bằng làm cho Thanh Thanh vào đi thôi."

Chỉ thấy Thanh Thanh dĩ nhiên thay đổi Thốn Tâm thường phục, bỏ qua một bên lời nói cử chỉ hai người cận xem tướng mạo thật đúng là cực giống, Vô Hoan thấu ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói câu, thì ra Tây Hải chỉ số thông minh đó là có di truyền .

U Vân quay đầu, bình thản nói, "Thốn Tâm, Vô Hoan nói các ngươi Tây Hải chỉ số thông minh phổ biến đều rất thấp."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: nhị hóa Thanh Thanh lóe sáng gặt hái ~

, Chương 7:

Chương 7:

Đến Hoa sơn là lúc chính trực giữa hè đêm khởi, Minh Nguyệt trong như gương, nước liêm như mạc, lưu nước róc rách, cổ tùng tôn nhau lên, sơn nếu kiếm trì, vách núi giống như đao phong, ánh trăng lẳng lặng che khuất tầng tầng tùng mộc, U Vân dặn bảo ý đem Dương Thiền đồng Tiểu Ngọc đưa tới đông sườn Triêu Dương phong, cũng không tưởng trên đường đi qua chơi cờ đình khi, Thanh Thanh bị trước mắt tú lệ phong cảnh hấp dẫn, này đáng thương đứa nhỏ đại khái là ở trong nước phao lâu, thật vất vả đi ra một lần cảm thấy sơn sơn nước nước thế nào đều đẹp mặt thực, từng bước nếu không đồng ý lại đi phía trước đi rồi, Thốn Tâm liền phân phó nàng nhất định ở chỗ này chờ bọn họ theo Triêu Dương phong trở về.

Đem Tam Thánh Mẫu đồng Tiểu Ngọc dàn xếp tại đỉnh núi miếu thờ bên trong, qua vài ngày sẽ gặp tỉnh lại. Hồi trình trên đường, Thốn Tâm rất xa liền thấy chơi cờ trong đình Thanh Thanh ngay mặt đối vách núi mà ngồi, nghịch ánh trăng thấy không rõ khuôn mặt, mà nàng sau lưng cách đó không xa lại đứng một cái bóng người, ngân khải váy dài, phát gian ngọc quan rạng rỡ sinh huy, nàng thượng tại sửng sốt trong lúc đó, U Vân đem nàng sau này tha một phen, tránh ở thụ sau nàng mới nhìn rõ đứng ở Thanh Thanh sau lưng đúng là tư pháp thiên thần Dương Tiễn.

Vô Hoan bên người ngồi tiểu Thiên Lang bỗng nhiên toàn bộ thân thể liền buộc chặt đứng lên, lôi ra một cái xinh đẹp đường cong, rất nặng đen thùi lưng mao phiếm ra thản nhiên ngân quang, một đôi cánh chim như ẩn như hiện, Vô Hoan lẳng lặng đè lại nó sau gáy, nó liền sau này co rụt lại, đặng thẳng chân sau, vận sức chờ phát động.

U Vân từ trong tay áo lấy ra thông thiên kính, phản thủ mở ra, đối với ánh trăng, ánh sáng tự chơi cờ đình tụ hồi kính trung, liền có thể rõ ràng thấy đình tiếp theo mạc, liền liên thanh âm đều rõ ràng khả biện. Thanh Thanh cả người dấu tại bóng ma bên trong, vẩy mực tóc dài như đoạn vách núi lưu nước, bóng dáng tinh tế ôn nhu, U Vân tinh tế nhìn một lát, bỗng nhiên thản nhiên cười nói, Chân Quân nhất định là đem nàng sai xem thành ngươi, hai người các ngươi nếu không nói lời nào thật là cực giống .

Thanh Thanh thấp nghiêm mặt, cố ý đem sườn mặt dấu tại hư đêm bên trong, chính là cả người có chút đẩu lợi hại, Vô Hoan nhẹ nhàng nói: "Đứa nhỏ này lại không làm cái gì, làm sao chột dạ thành như vậy."

Ánh trăng lưu chuyển vừa mới chiếu vào Dương Tiễn trên mặt, khắc ra một đạo rõ ràng hình dáng, tóc mai dưới sắc mặt trắng nõn, vẻ mặt ảm đạm, cách sau một lúc lâu, Thốn Tâm nghe thấy hắn nặng nề nói: "Dương Tiễn biết mấy năm nay thua thiệt ngươi rất nhiều, nay ngươi không chịu tha thứ ta cũng vậy hẳn là , Nhưng ta tại thế gian nói với ngươi những lời này cũng là phát ra từ thật tình, mấy năm nay ta duy nhất không bỏ xuống được đó là ngươi, ngươi nếu ở lại Tây Hải ta còn có thể an tâm một ít."

Dương Tiễn vẻ mặt mạc không lường được, mà Thanh Thanh an vị tại đình bên trong, toàn bộ biểu tình cũng là cực kỳ tiêu tan, Thốn Tâm thực có thể thể hội nàng hiện tại tâm tình. Nàng ước chừng là biết chính mình chống đỡ không được lâu lắm, mà trông cậy vào Dương Tiễn nói xong mấy câu nói đó liền tự hành rời đi lại là cực không dựa vào phổ . Nàng trừ bỏ trưởng vài phần giống Thốn Tâm, tiếng nói cử chỉ cũng là hoàn toàn bất đồng, nếu chờ Dương Tiễn phát hiện nàng kỳ thật không phải Thốn Tâm, mà nàng lại không nghĩ qua là nghe thấy được hắn đáy lòng bí mật, chưa chừng Chân Quân đại nhân hội giận dữ dưới đem chính mình ném Hoa sơn, vì thế Thanh Thanh hai thủ lại gắt gao khấu cùng một chỗ.

Trầm mặc một lát, hắn lại hỏi: "Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn rất nhiều thân bất do kỷ khổ trung vì sao ngươi luôn không thể thể hội?"

Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên không hề dấu hiệu kịch liệt run rẩy, cái gọi là khổ trung đơn giản là muốn muốn không chiếm được thôi, không tự giác đưa tay nắm U Vân ống tay áo, nâng lên mặt nhìn hắn, vừa vặn thấy hắn chính ánh mắt nặng nề nhìn chính mình, chính là im lặng lắc lắc đầu, ý bảo nàng không muốn lên tiếng.

Dương Tiễn ngữ khí bên trong hơn vài phần không kiên nhẫn, "Thốn Tâm, ngươi không cần không nói lời nào."

Thanh Thanh biểu tình càng phát ra khẩn trương, nàng ban đầu cũng là bị Dương Tiễn theo như lời trong lời nói kinh ngạc cả kinh, khả trước mắt sợ hãi quá mức sớm vô tâm suy nghĩ này, nàng thầm nghĩ tìm một cơ hội chạy nhanh khai lưu, con thỏ nóng nảy cũng là hội cắn người , Thanh Thanh kết rắn chắc thực chứng minh rồi một lần này lý luận.

Cùng với bị nhân ném xuống, còn không bằng chính mình nhảy xuống đi.

Nàng dấu dưới ánh trăng trung, chậm rãi đi đến y vách núi mà kiến lan can vừa, suy nghĩ một lát, một cái ngư dược liền nhảy xuống, này thực tại kinh đến sở hữu ở đây không ở tràng vây xem quần chúng.

Vô Hoan niết tại tiểu Thiên Lang sau gáy thượng thủ hơi hơi có chút dùng sức, tiểu Thiên Lang trong ánh mắt liền hơn một đạo sâm lục, U Vân cực khinh cực nhanh nói: "Thanh Thanh là muốn tách rời khỏi Dương Tiễn, chờ hắn đi rồi lại phi thân thành long, chính là. . ."

Hắn một câu chưa nói xong, Dương Tiễn không ngờ đi theo xoay người đang dược xuống sườn núi, Vô Hoan khinh nhẹ vỗ về tiểu Thiên Lang gáy phía sau lưng mao, ước chừng sổ tam bỏ công sức, Dương Tiễn nhưng lại ôm Thanh Thanh trở lại nhai thượng.

Hắn biểu tình thoáng dừng một chút, một đôi nâu con ngươi ánh trăng dưới nháy mắt trở nên đen như mực, Thốn Tâm biết hắn chỉ có tại giận dữ khi ánh mắt mới có thể là loại này nhan sắc, nắm bắt U Vân dài tay áo thủ đẩu lợi hại, Vô Hoan nhẹ nhàng hô thanh, "Tiểu Thiên Lang, đi. . ."

Hắn bay nhanh buông ra thủ, tiểu Thiên Lang một cái dược thân, như kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, triển khai hai cánh, ánh trăng dưới họa xuất nói tuyệt đẹp đường cong, hướng tới Dương Tiễn thẳng đến mà đi, mục tiêu đó là Dương Tiễn sườn vai. Không nghĩ vừa phi tới một nửa, Hao Thiên Khuyển từ trên trời giáng xuống, hai thần thú liền tại giữa không trung cắn xé đứng lên, tiếng hô đinh tai nhức óc.

Dương Tiễn bàn tay chấn động, tam bén nhọn nhị nhận đao từ trên trời giáng xuống, thiên trống rỗng ra một mảnh ngân quang, nhưng lại che lại ánh trăng, tiên khí hôi hổi chiếu sáng toàn bộ Hoa sơn, niệp chỉ nhất niệm, Thanh Thanh giữa không trung mà lên, quanh thân vây quanh mấy tầng nghiệp hỏa, toàn bộ gắn vào ánh lửa bên trong, chơi cờ đình lượng như ban ngày.

"Cô cô. . ." Chỉ nghe thấy Thanh Thanh hét thảm một tiếng, điềm đạm đáng yêu.

Dương Tiễn thanh âm nặng nề, bình thản vô ba, "Không nên tiểu yêu, hôm nay không chết cháy ngươi, bản quân nói xằng thiên thần."

Thốn Tâm lôi kéo U Vân thủ một trận phát nhanh, lại chỉ nghe thấy U Vân thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi ở tại chỗ này đừng nhúc nhích. . ."

Vừa dứt lời, hắn cùng với Vô Hoan hai người nhất tề không có bóng dáng, sau một lúc lâu Hoa sơn phía chân trời nhưng lại bắt đầu phân đi hai sườn, trung gian cách hôi hổi mây mù, Dương Tiễn màu bạc áo giáp đứng ở đông sườn vân thượng, mà U Vân phản thủ chấp nhất Hiên Viên kiếm đứng ở tây sườn, dưới chân mây đen như thoi đưa.

"Này cô nương vốn là Tây Hải chiêu nguyệt trưởng công chúa Thanh Thanh, nhưng mà là ham chơi đến đây Hoa sơn, chỉ vì lược có vài phần giống gió lốc tiên tử bị Chân Quân đại nhân hiểu lầm, còn thỉnh đại nhân võng khai một mặt, thả đứa nhỏ nhất mã, Tây Hải chắc chắn nhớ kỹ đại nhân ân đức."

Dương Tiễn mục vô biểu tình nhìn U Vân, sau một lúc lâu lẳng lặng nói: "Thiếu Thiên Quân thật đúng là không chỗ không ở, bản quân xem nàng không giống cái gì Tây Hải trưởng công chúa, nếu quý vì công chúa lại như thế nào như thế không hiểu quy củ, thấy bản quân cũng không biết hành lễ, sợ là giả đi."

Dương Tiễn trong lòng vốn là tích oán khí, kể từ đó oán khí càng sâu, mắt thấy Thanh Thanh bên người vây quanh nghiệp hỏa càng ngày càng nặng, Thốn Tâm lòng nóng như lửa đốt, tưởng bay lên đám mây, không ngờ U Vân phản ứng cực nhanh chính là dùng Hiên Viên kiếm tại nàng chung quanh xa xa vẽ cái vòng, Thốn Tâm liền rốt cuộc sấm không ra ổ khóa này tiên quyết.

Thiên không hắc bạch lần lượt thay đổi, tuyết mịn bay tán loạn, ngàn dặm vụ trọng, hai người thân hình liền bán ẩn tại vân trung, U Vân hạp thu hút tinh, không bao lâu nhưng lại tế ra bản thân nguyên thần, kim hồng lần lượt thay đổi huyết phượng hoàng tự hắn sau lưng dần dần hiện ra, lăng không vòng quanh hắn văn nhã bay hai vòng, đằng lên trời tế, tam giới đều truyền thuyết Thiếu Thiên Quân U Vân sửa ra hai cái nguyên thần, nhưng cho tới bây giờ đều chính là nghe thấy, hôm nay vừa thấy, núi sông thất sắc.

, Chương 8:

Chương 8:

Phàm thượng thần giai nuôi dưỡng thần thú, vì là chinh chiến khi có thể cùng chính mình tâm thần giống nhau, chính là Thốn Tâm chưa bao giờ gặp U Vân dưỡng từng có cái gì thần thú, chưa từng dự đoán được hắn không ngờ đem chính mình nguyên thần luyện thành thần thú, kể từ đó lại khả cùng chính mình tâm niệm tương thông, huyết phượng hoàng vốn là chúc hỏa tự nhiên sẽ không sợ hãi nghiệp hỏa, xoay người liền bay vào hỏa trung lao khởi Thanh Thanh.

Dương Tiễn mang theo vài phần cảm giác mát cười nói: "Thiếu Thiên Quân tiên pháp có thể sánh bằng cùng yêu giới một trận chiến khi tinh tiến rất nhiều."

"Khách khí. . ." U Vân an đứng yên ở đám mây, thân hình cao ngất, không có chút tươi cười, cả người vẫn không nhúc nhích, lại làm cho người ta cảm thấy khí thế bàng bạc.

Dương Tiễn đem tam bén nhọn nhị nhận đao giơ lên quá đỉnh, toàn hai toàn, Thốn Tâm biểu tình hơi hơi có chút động dung, chỉ nghe thấy Dương Tiễn lạnh nhạt nói, "Tát đậu thành binh."

Tây kỳ phong thần một trận chiến trung, Nhiên Đăng Đạo Nhân liền từng dùng này nhất tiên pháp đánh vỡ Trụ vương thiên quân vạn mã, Hoa sơn này nọ sơn mạch gian một tiếng nổ, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng bước chân ngàn dặm mà đến, Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu, tưởng mở miệng lại bỗng nhiên không biết nói thế là tốt hay không nữa, sợ hãi đến cực hạn.

Huyết phượng hoàng nhanh nhẹn xẹt qua Thốn Tâm, Thanh Thanh nhảy xuống, ngẩng đầu lên chỉ nhìn thấy tây sườn đám mây càng ngày càng ám, mắt thấy bắc hoang phong sương vũ tuyết giây lát lập tức tới, nhưng lại có vài phần đất rung núi chuyển chi thế. Thốn Tâm sắc mặt bạch dọa người, chính là vô luận như thế nào đều đi không ra U Vân thiết tiên trận. Thanh Thanh đứng ở một bên, cũng là không hiểu được làm thế nào mới tốt, "Này tư pháp đại nhân rõ ràng là chính mình nhận sai nhân, như thế nào còn như vậy hung, nói những lời này hoàn toàn nghe không hiểu, cuối cùng còn đem ta sợ tới mức nhảy xuống vực ."

"Chân Quân đại nhân hôm nay dám ra bao nhiêu binh, U Vân liền dám bồi bao nhiêu sương tuyết, nhiều nhất cũng bất quá chính là mai này Hoa sơn, chính là Chân Quân đại nhân cũng đừng quên hoa chân núi còn ở mấy trăm hộ người ta, đại mùa hè nếu là tháng sáu phi sương, ngày mai sáng sớm đã có thể thừa không được mấy hộ , đại nhân quý vì tư pháp thiên thần cũng không thể không để ý dân chúng chết sống." U Vân thanh âm thản nhiên, gằn từng tiếng, hơi thở bằng phẳng, hoàn toàn nghe không ra sử xuất này ngập trời trận pháp đến tột cùng hao hắn bao nhiêu tu vi.

Trước mắt xuyên bạch quang mũi nhọn đột nhiên hiện, Dương Tiễn mở ra thiên nhãn, tụ khởi nguyên thần, không bao lâu, chân trời vang lên ngàn vạn nổi trống, đinh tai nhức óc, Hoa sơn chớp lên, Thốn Tâm phát run nói vài, "Lôi đình vạn quân."

Lôi đình vạn quân vốn là là Thiên đình hình pháp, mặc dù là thượng thần bị này lôi đình vạn quân cũng tuyệt không còn sống khả năng, Thiên đình bên trong nhân chịu này hình mà hôi phi yên diệt có khối người, xem ra hôm nay Dương Tiễn là quyết tâm muốn giết U Vân, Thốn Tâm bị nhốt tại trận pháp trung, rốt cuộc khống chế không được nước mắt cuồn cuộn mà rơi, "U Vân, ngươi thả ta đi ra ngoài, ta van cầu ngươi thả ta đi ra ngoài. . ."

U Vân cúi đầu xa xa nhìn mắt Thốn Tâm, tựa hồ cười cười, lại tựa hồ không cười, tầng tầng mây khói bên trong, trong tay Hiên Viên kiếm biến ảo thành một cái ngàn thước xích sắt, vòng vo hai vòng nhưng lại đem chính mình đồng Dương Tiễn chặt chẽ khóa cùng một chỗ, "Chân Quân đại nhân nếu tế ra nguyên thần tất nhiên đạt được không được ta ổ khóa này tiên trận, nếu tưởng cởi bỏ ta ổ khóa này tiên trận nhất định không dùng được lôi đình vạn quân, nhị biểu thúc, như vậy muốn đồng quy vu tận, hôm nay ta U Vân liền cùng ngươi, tỉnh toàn bộ Thiên đình đều nói ta bắc hoang thượng thần không tâm huyết."

Dương Tiễn lạnh lùng nhìn hắn, trong tay gắt gao nắm bắt ngân đao, U Vân bỗng nhiên lại tựa tiếu phi tiếu nhắc nhở một câu, "Chân Quân đại nhân còn muốn sớm làm tính, này sơn hạ mấy trăm hộ người ta khả chờ không dậy nổi, U Vân hiện nay cũng không dư thừa khí lực thu hồi này phong sương vũ tuyết."

Phía chân trời đám mây biến ảo rồi đột nhiên biến mất không thấy, một mảnh thần hi tự Đông Phương sơ mới lên khởi, Dương Tiễn rút về nguyên thần, Hoa sơn lập tức khôi phục yên tĩnh, U Vân tự vân thượng nhảy xuống, hé ra mặt đến gần nhưng lại so với Thốn Tâm còn muốn bạch, tiên trận cởi bỏ, Thốn Tâm một phen đỡ lấy U Vân, hắn chính là im lặng nhìn nàng một cái, lắc đầu ý bảo nàng không cần lo lắng.

Hao Thiên Khuyển đứng hồi Dương Tiễn bên người, đi theo hắn song song đi xuống đám mây, đứng ở U Vân trước mặt, Dương Tiễn một lát thản nhiên nói: "Thiếu Thiên Quân hảo thân thủ, chính là lần tới cũng không như vậy vận khí."

U Vân đáp: "Nhưng mà là thật quân đại nhân thủ hạ lưu tình thôi, Thanh Thanh tuổi còn nhỏ không hiểu chuyện, U Vân ngày khác nhất định làm cho Thốn Tâm mang Thanh Thanh thượng Thiên đình đăng môn tạ tội."

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu nhìn kỹ mắt Thốn Tâm, sau một lúc lâu tựa tiếu phi tiếu, nói: "Gầy. . ."

Thốn Tâm cắn môi, nồng đậm lông mi run nhè nhẹ, hắn bỗng nhiên bay nhanh đưa tay nắm tay nàng lưng, lại rất nhanh buông ra, U Vân vẫn không nhúc nhích đem Thốn Tâm tha tới phía sau, bình tĩnh hỏi: "Không biết Chân Quân đại nhân tiến đến Hoa sơn cái gọi là chuyện gì?"

Dương Tiễn vừa định trả lời, cho dù xa nghe thấy có thanh âm truyền đến, không nghĩ tới đúng là Thiên đình bát tiên nữ, mà bên người đứng đúng là không lâu còn ở nơi này xem diễn Vô Hoan thượng thần, thấy Dương Tiễn lập tức làm ra của một quá sợ hãi bộ dáng, "Chân Quân đại nhân, ngươi như thế nào cũng ở trong này?"

Bát tiên nữ phong tư trác tuyệt, đôi uyển chuyển hàm xúc sáng ngời, "Nhị biểu ca, thì ra ngươi đã ở."

Vô Hoan đối với U Vân âm thầm dùng cái ánh mắt, ám chỉ chính mình là riêng tìm đến bát tiên nữ giải vây .

Thốn Tâm cùng Thanh Thanh dẫn đầu ấn Thiên đình lễ tiết quy củ được rồi lễ, U Vân mặc không lên tiếng đem Hiên Viên kiếm để trên mặt đất dùng sức chống, triển cái tươi cười, chậm rãi nói: "U Vân gặp qua bát cô cô, đã lâu không thấy, cô cô hết thảy được?"

Bát tiên nữ ôn hòa cười nói: "Đều hảo, Ngọc đế vừa vặn có việc muốn tìm U Vân ngươi, riêng khiển ta đi trước U Minh ty, cũng may nửa đường gặp Nam Đấu tinh quân nói ngươi tại Hoa sơn miễn cho ta bạch chạy một lần, ngươi chạy nhanh tùy cô cô cùng nhau hồi Thiên đình, Chân Quân đại nhân đã ở liền rất tốt , nương nương cũng có sự muốn gặp Chân Quân đại nhân."

Nàng nói tới một nửa, Dương Tiễn nhìn U Vân bỗng nhiên không hiểu cười cười, bát tiên nữ thế này mới nhớ tới cái gì đánh gãy nói: "U Vân, ngươi sắc mặt không tốt lắm, có phải hay không làm sao không thoải mái?"

U Vân cung kính đáp: "Đa tạ cô cô nhớ thương, U Vân hết thảy đều hảo, còn thỉnh cô cô cùng Chân Quân đại nhân đi trước một bước, U Vân đồng Thốn Tâm đang muốn đem Thanh Thanh đuổi về Tây Hải, theo sau phải đi."

Dương Tiễn bất giác câu cái cười, hắn nguyên bản liền xinh đẹp, này cười lại siêu phàm thoát tục, khả Thốn Tâm lại chỉ cảm thấy hàn đến đáy lòng, "Dương Tiễn lần này tới Hoa sơn là đặc biệt tìm Tam muội , này Tam muội còn không tìm được như thế nào có thể hồi Thiên đình đâu."

Bát tiên nữ gặp mấy người không khí rất là không đúng, đại khái là nhớ lại vừa rồi Hoa sơn vạn tướng biến ảo, liền nói: "Không bằng như vậy, cô cô bồi Chân Quân đi trước tìm Tam Thánh Mẫu, các ngươi vài cái tự hành thượng Thiên đình, đến lúc đó chúng ta Nam Thiên môn gặp."

U Vân chậm rãi trừng mắt nhìn tinh, gật gật đầu không có ra tiếng, Dương Tiễn sắp chia tay phía trước, cố ý quay lại đầu nhìn U Vân, trên mặt hơn một mặt thâm ý, nói: "U Vân điện hạ hay là muốn hảo hảo bảo trọng, tuổi còn trẻ nhưng đừng tráng niên sớm thệ , điều này làm cho chúng ta Thốn Tâm cô nương làm sao mà chịu nổi a."

Chờ Dương Tiễn một hàng rời đi sau, U Vân thế này mới thu kiếm, quay đầu lại nhìn Vô Hoan, thanh âm hơn vài phần cấp bách: "Ngươi mang theo Thốn Tâm cùng Thanh Thanh về trước Tây Hải, ta một người đi Thiên đình là có thể ."

Nói xong U Vân liền một mình xoay người lập tức hướng tới trên núi đi đến, hoàn toàn bất cố thân sau hết thảy, vừa đánh cái loan liền bắt đầu mồm to ho ra máu, cũng may vạt áo nhan sắc vốn là thâm, nhất thời cũng chia không ra rốt cuộc ói ra bao nhiêu huyết, thật vất vả hoãn lại đây, tựa vào Hoa sơn vách đá, ngẩng đầu liền thấy Thốn Tâm đứng ở trước mắt, lông mi đẩu lợi hại, mắt thấy lại muốn khóc.

"Chân Quân đại nhân một người khả địch mười vạn binh, quả thật là danh bất hư truyền, bất đắc dĩ động vài cái trận pháp, nguyên thần có chút không xong, vạn hạnh Chân Quân chính là sau mới nhìn đi ra."

Nàng không nói lời nào, chính là nhìn hắn, vì thế hắn thâm hít một hơi thật sâu tiếp tục giải thích nói: "Nguyên thần không xong tác động tâm mạch, huyết khí dâng lên mới có thể hộc máu, chỉ cần tu dưỡng một chút rất nhanh có thể khôi phục , không có cái gì trở ngại."

Nàng vẫn là không nói lời nào, thẳng đến hắn bị nhìn xem rất là chột dạ là lúc, nàng bỗng nhiên dùng sức ôm của hắn gáy, cả người dán tại hắn trên người, hai người liền gắt gao tựa vào vách đá, không hề khe hở, thật lâu sau nàng nhẹ nhàng lau hắn môi thượng vết máu, nước mắt thế này mới rớt xuống dưới, ngữ khí lại vẫn mang theo vài phần châm chọc, "Ta bản còn tưởng rằng ngươi có thể chống đỡ bao lâu, cũng bất quá chính là chuyển cái loan thôi."

Hắn bỗng nhiên ôm chặt lấy nàng, Hoa sơn tú lệ, ánh nắng tươi sáng, nàng trong ánh mắt hơn một chút ánh sáng ngọc hào quang, của hắn tươi cười cũng là thật tâm ôn nhu, "Vốn là không tính chống đỡ bao lâu, nhưng mà là muốn chuyển cái loan cho ngươi nhìn không thấy thôi."

Hắn tưởng, thì ra tình yêu loại này này nọ là tâm mà phát , một khi bắt đầu cái lỗ hổng, sẽ gặp như giang hà vỡ đê, gì đàm thu hồi.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: Hoa sơn PK chấm dứt ~~~

, Chương 9:

Chương 9:

Sau giữa trưa, U Vân, Thốn Tâm, Vô Hoan, Thanh Thanh một hàng bốn người liền khởi hành đi trước Thiên đình, bên người dẫn theo cái xem thế nào thế nào đều mới mẻ con riêng, này đây này một đường đi thật chậm. Thốn Tâm vốn định tỏ vẻ một chút làm cho vô vui vẻ đưa tiễn Thanh Thanh hồi Tây Hải ý nguyện, nhưng lại cảm thấy cứ như vậy mục đích của chính mình liền có vẻ quá mức trắng ra . Vì có thể bỏ ra con riêng, mà đem cảnh xuân tươi đẹp cô gái đưa vào Vô Hoan như vậy cái hổ khẩu, như thế nhân đạo tiêu tan chi ý tưởng, ngay cả là thân cô cô cũng là muốn che giấu một chút , vì thế kết quả chính là bốn người lấy ốc sên đi tốc độ hướng tới Thiên đình mà đi.

Ngay tại Thốn Tâm bị Thanh Thanh triền choáng váng đầu là lúc, U Vân đem Vô Hoan kéo đến một bên, do dự hồi lâu mới châm chước nói: "Ngươi viết qua nhiều như vậy tạp thư, nghĩ đến đối cảm tình loại sự tình này nhất định có chỗ hơn người, ta hỏi ngươi, giả sử ngươi thích một người, người nọ cũng thích ngươi, ngươi nên như thế nào biểu hiện ra ngươi trong lòng vui mừng bộ dáng."

Vô Hoan nhìn hắn, lo nghĩ, nói: "Y người bình thường mà nói, ngươi đối với người nọ cười thượng cười là có thể ."

U Vân cảm thấy quang cười một cái là không đủ , chính mình sửa mấy ngàn năm tâm pháp, vô luận trong lòng rất cao hưng biểu tình thượng đều là nhìn không ra đến, chính là lại lo lắng cho mình nếu không nhắc tới hiện nhất biểu hiện, người nọ sợ là hội cảm thấy chính mình đối nàng không đủ thật tình, hiểu lầm hắn.

Vì thế Vô Hoan còn nói thêm: "Vậy ngươi có thể đưa kiện tín vật cho ngươi kia người trong lòng, chính là ngươi người trong lòng nhất định không phải người thường, ngươi cần đưa lên một ít đặc biệt trân quý mới tốt vào giai nhân mắt."

U Vân cảm thấy lời này gần sát tâm tư của hắn, liền hỏi tiếp nói: "Nếu là ngươi, ngươi đưa cái gì?"

Vô Hoan bình tĩnh nhìn U Vân, thất thần một lát có thừa, hồi lại đây khụ một tiếng, nói: "Người nọ nghĩ muốn cái gì, ta liền đưa nàng cái gì, này tam giới còn có ta nhóm thủ không đến sao, nếu thật sự có, mà nàng lại thật sự muốn, ta đây đã đem này mệnh đưa cho nàng."

U Vân an tĩnh lại, sau một lúc lâu, nói: "Ngươi còn thật không hổ là viết thư , này lời nói thực tại có tài."

Một lát, Vô Hoan còn nói, "Chính là thế gian nữ tử nhất sủng không thể, ngươi nếu cho nàng tốt, nàng sẽ muốn rất tốt , rốt cuộc phiền ngươi."

U Vân không có ứng nói, Vô Hoan tự nhiên hiểu được hắn suy nghĩ cái gì, hắn tưởng hắn trong lòng này nhân hòa khác nữ tử không giống với, nàng từ trước muốn chỉ có giống nhau hắn lại cấp không dậy nổi, nay hắn lại không biết nói nàng còn có thể nghĩ muốn cái gì.

Vô Hoan nói hàm cười nhạo: "Trên đời này thật là có có thể cho ngươi U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân phiền thượng nhất phiền nữ tử, thật đúng là khó được."

U Vân cười từ chối cho ý kiến, "Hiện nay duy nhất làm ta phiền lòng đó là đồng Chân Quân thù càng kết càng sâu, sau này sợ là nan giải ."

"Chuyện này, trong lòng ngươi đều biết liền tốt nhất , kia có thể sánh bằng ngươi trong lòng tiểu nương tử cao mất hứng muốn phiền toái hơn."

U Vân mấy năm nay tâm tính xác thực bình thản, chính là nhớ tới trước mắt chuyện này lại cảm thấy lại tha thật, nếu không còn sớm làm tính, lần tới nếu lại gặp Dương Tiễn có hay không tốt như vậy vận khí liền khó nói .

Vô Hoan thấy hắn biểu tình trầm mặc, thế này mới còn nói thêm: "Kỳ thật chúng ta thần tiên vận mệnh đều do thiên định, nói không chừng lần này vào cung sẽ có chuyện tốt cũng cũng chưa biết."

Hắn cười cười, Ngọc đế hội riêng khiển bát tiên nữ tìm đến hắn nhất định sẽ không là cái gì chuyện tốt.

Chính là hắn cũng thật không ngờ, thế nhưng thật đúng là ứng Vô Hoan những lời này, quả nhiên vẫn là có như vậy nhất kiện hai kiện chuyện tốt chờ của hắn, ba ngày sau, Dương Minh trong cung khi hắn đổi tề mặc sắc triều phục, tương nam hải kim châu, đội bạch ngọc thiên quân quan, tiến đến Lăng Tiêu điện, suốt một ngày, thẳng đến chạng vạng mới lại nhớ tới trong cung.

Sau khi trở về hắn cấp Thốn Tâm mang đến một tin tức, Ngọc đế hy vọng hắn có thể theo U Minh ty vài vị tướng quân trung chọn lựa một vị ra khiến tư chủ cũng phong thượng thần, tiếp tục quản lý U Minh ty. Mà hắn có thể mau chóng nhập Thiên đình nhậm chức, thống lĩnh Thiên đình Lại bộ đồng Hộ bộ, quản lý thần tiên quan chức thăng biếm cùng Thiên đình kim khố. Ngọc đế khẳng khái tỏ vẻ ba ngàn năm U Minh ty lịch lãm, nay hắn sớm mới kham đại khiến, mà mịt mờ một chút là nói này hết thảy nhưng mà chính là vì hắn tương lai tiếp nhận chức vụ Ngọc đế làm chuẩn bị thôi.

Ngọc đế thật sự là nóng nảy, nay Dương Tiễn đã muốn một tay chưởng binh một tay chấp pháp, hơn nữa vương mẫu này hậu trường, hắn bức thiết cần phải có nhân có thể đồng Dương Tiễn làm được phân đình chống lại, mà U Vân mấy ngàn năm tâm như chỉ thủy làm cho Ngọc đế rất là vừa lòng, ít nhất muốn so với đối Dương Tiễn vừa lòng rất nhiều, Dương Tiễn đối với năm đó Dao Cơ bị phơi nắng chết vẫn tâm tồn hận ý, điều này làm cho Ngọc đế bao nhiêu có chút như đứng đống lửa, như ngồi đống than.

Nguyên bản chuyện này có tính không một chuyện tốt còn rất khó nói, ngay cả được làm vua thua làm giặc được ngạt cũng là một cơ hội, chính là nay có Thốn Tâm hắn nhất định muốn một lần nữa so đo khởi, một khi vào Thiên đình nếu còn muốn thú Thốn Tâm kia quả thực chính là Thiên Phương dạ đàm, trước không kịp luận Ngọc đế có thể hay không đồng ý, cho dù Thốn Tâm phỏng chừng cũng là sẽ không đáp ứng , càng miễn bàn xa tại Tây Hải tam thái tử .

Hắn nhìn nàng tà tựa vào quý phi tháp thượng, Thiên đình dư quang xuyên thấu qua cao cửa sổ liền thản nhiên chiếu vào của nàng bạc váy phía trên, tóc dài như tơ, khấu nhân tâm huyền, thất thải phượng hoàng bàn tại lương thượng, nàng hứng thú rã rời hỏi hắn, "Ngọc đế đồng ngươi nói cái gì ?"

Hắn an vị tại nàng đối diện, giữa cách một bộ kỳ xưng, nàng tự nhiên là sẽ không chơi cờ , nhưng mà là nhìn hắn tự tiêu khiển tự nhạc thôi, hắn nghĩ nghĩ mới nói, "Hắn nói mấy năm nay đối đãi không tốt là vì lịch lãm ta, tưởng ta có một ngày đảm đương đại khiến, ta không có cô phụ của hắn kỳ vọng vân vân."

Nàng có chút lười nhác, gật đầu nói: "Ngô. . . Là câu vô nghĩa."

Hắn muốn cười, nhưng chung quy cười không nổi, "Cũng không chính là câu vô nghĩa sao. . ."

Nàng nhíu mày, chờ hắn tiếp theo nói tiếp, nhưng hắn lại không hiểu được những lời này nên từ đâu nói lên, liền ngắt lời hỏi, "Thanh Thanh đâu?"

Nàng tươi cười dẫn theo vài phần cảm giác mát, "Chung quanh đi dạo đi."

Hắn bộ dạng phục tùng nhìn bàn cờ thượng hắc tử, lấy khởi một, thật lâu không bỏ xuống được đến, hỏi dò: "Hắn tưởng ta đến Thiên đình, hắn nói hiện tại hắn cần ta, hắn nói ta mới kham đại khiến, hắn nói Thiên đình không thể khiến Dương Tiễn độc đại, hắn còn nói. . ."

Hắn ngừng lại một chút, sau một lúc lâu, nàng biểu tình trở nên có chút khó có thể nắm lấy, "Bệ hạ còn nói cái gì ?"

U Vân nhìn đầu ngón tay nắm bắt hắc tử, "Cái gì đều nói , chính là chưa nói ta không đến hồi Thiên đình hội như thế nào. . ."

Nàng nghiêng đi mặt nhìn hắn, ánh mắt uyển chuyển nùng lệ, làm cho hắn nhớ lại thực nhiều năm trước tự Tây Hải cứu lên hắn khi bộ dáng, hắn nhất nhưng vẫn còn cờ tướng tử buông, cẩn thận đoan trang một lát, thản nhiên nói: "Xem ra như thế nào cũng không là kiện chuyện tốt."

Nàng cũng không nói nói, chính là đối với hắn cười cười, bạch gáy tinh tế, xương quai xanh tuyệt đẹp, sóng mắt lưu chuyển ôn nhu linh động, hắn tâm niệm hơi hơi vừa động. Này rất nhiều năm chưa từng hạ quyết định qua quyết tâm rồi đột nhiên gian còn có quyết đoán, Thiên đình là quyết định không thể tới , cho dù hắn có thể chịu được bốn bề thọ địch, ăn bữa hôm lo bữa mai, một đường chịu nhục, sắp xếp khai muôn vàn khó khăn, nàng cũng nhẫn chịu không nổi. Trong lúc nhất thời hắn chưa hoàn toàn tưởng hảo nên như thế nào nơi đi để ý, một bên tránh đi Ngọc đế một bên vừa muốn tránh đi Dương Tiễn, may mà Ngọc đế cho hắn một ít thời gian trở về an bài U Minh ty, đại khái là đủ đi.

U Vân tổng cộng chỉ có hai lựa chọn, biết rõ trước mắt quyết định này tất nhiên là sai hắn cũng không thể không đi tuyển, đơn giản là mặt khác cái kia là không thể nhận , nhân sinh khó nhất quả nhiên không phải rất nhiều sự không thể đi làm, mà là rất nhiều sự không thể không đi làm.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: yêu thượng một người, yêu đến không đi so đo có đáng giá hay không thật là kiện rất bi thúc giục chuyện ~

, Chương 10:

Chương 10:

Mấy ngày sau, lại là một đạo thánh chỉ đem U Vân tự Minh Dương cung triệu tiến Dao Trì, chỉ có thể nói gần đây vô luận là Ngọc đế vẫn là vương mẫu đều bề bộn nhiều việc, liên quan hắn cũng bề bộn nhiều việc, chính là lần này vương mẫu chỉ tên nói họ muốn dẫn Thốn Tâm cùng đi, cái này càng không thể có thể là kiện chuyện tốt , Thốn Tâm rất là chột dạ.

Càng làm nàng giật mình là, tới Dao Trì khi, Thiên đình phàm là sắp xếp được với danh chúng tiên thế nhưng tất cả đều đến đông đủ , đông nghìn nghịt trong đám người liếc mắt một cái liền có thể thấy Dương Tiễn đứng ở cao nhất chỗ, mặt như lãnh ngọc, khóe môi đóng băng, nếu có chút giống như vô xa xa nhìn nàng liếc mắt một cái, Thốn Tâm trong lòng hung hăng run rẩy.

Thiên hào vang lên, Ngọc đế vương mẫu vào chỗ, vương mẫu hôm nay muốn nói trong lời nói nhưng thật ra đơn giản rõ ràng chặn chỗ hiểm yếu, "Hôm nay chiêu các khanh gia tiến đến, nhân phi chính vụ thế nên đem việc này tuyển tại Dao Trì tuyên bố, tháng sau sơ lục, tam giới tới tường ngày tốt ngày tốt, nhị lang Chân Quân đồng Quảng Hàn tiên tử thành hôn, nếu có chút dị nghị ấn kháng chỉ làm."

Cái này hôn sự tuyên bố cũng không ngạc nhiên, ngạc nhiên là thế nhưng đợi nhiều như vậy năm, ấn Dương Tiễn năm đó tuyên ngôn, chuyện này sớm bát trăm năm nên làm, không nghĩ tới nhưng lại bị sinh sôi tha như vậy rất nhiều năm.

Thốn Tâm không hiểu được trước đây Dương Tiễn đến tột cùng có biết hay không vương mẫu muốn tuyên bố việc này, nhưng Dương Tiễn từ đầu đến cuối liền ngay cả khóe miệng cũng chưa tác động qua, lĩnh chỉ tạ ơn, hắn nhìn thiên nô đem nhất giấy hôn thư trình đến trước mặt, lạnh lùng trên mặt không chút biểu tình, ngược lại là Hằng Nga rất là thẹn thùng một phen, đại khái là xét thấy vừa mới vương mẫu một câu nếu có chút dị nghị ấn kháng chỉ làm, nàng cũng không có chân chính chối từ. Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên nhớ tới nàng từng nói qua cả đời chỉ yêu Hậu Nghệ một người, nàng không khỏi cảm khái chính mình lớn nhất khuyết điểm đó là trí nhớ rất hảo, thả nên nhớ đều không nhớ được, không nên nhớ toàn nhớ kỹ.

Tan triều sau, Thốn Tâm đồng U Vân ngồi đuổi xe hồi Dương Minh cung, U Vân cả một ngày không nói gì, lúc này bỗng nhiên từ từ mở miệng nói: "Trên đời này sợ lại không có gì nhân chuyện gì có thể ngăn cản của chúng ta Chân Quân đại nhân."

Hắn lời này chỉ nói một nửa, Thốn Tâm cũng là biết , Dương Tiễn biết rõ Hằng Nga tâm tính, lại biết của nàng bối cảnh, còn vẫn như cũ nguyện ý đồng nàng đám hỏi, lấy của hắn tính tình, nếu ngay cả như vậy chuyện đều nhịn, trên đời này lại không có gì sự có thể ngăn cản Dương Tiễn đi lên quyền lực cao nhất phong. Chính là chờ hắn thực sự như vậy quyền lực, U Vân lại làm sao có thể có dung thân nơi, chẳng sợ vào Thiên đình lĩnh chức hắn cũng không nhất định có thể chỉ lo thân mình, huống chi hắn nay còn không tưởng nhập Thiên đình, liền càng không có lợi thế có thể đến chế ước Dương Tiễn .

Ai, tình thế thật sự là kém đến không thể lại kém.

Loại nghĩ gì này, chỉ có thể nói Thốn Tâm như trước là thực thiên chân , tình thế quả nhiên là có thể không có kém cỏi nhất chỉ có càng kém , nàng trở lại Dương Minh cung mới hiểu được Thanh Thanh bị tiếp đi Chân Quân thần điện, này thật thật là muốn mạng người một sự kiện.

U Vân nghĩ nghĩ, ngược lại là không vội, hắn nói: "Chân Quân đại nhân nếu là hạ thiếp thỉnh Thanh Thanh đi , tự nhiên sẽ không như thế nào nàng, không bằng chờ vài ngày hắn tự nhiên hội đem Thanh Thanh đuổi về đến, nếu tới cửa đi tiếp sợ là ngược lại hội nhiều ra sự tình đến."

Thốn Tâm thở dài, Dương Tiễn người này nàng nhất hiểu biết , hắn tự nhiên khinh thường đối Thanh Thanh làm chút cái gì, hắn cũng bất quá là muốn cùng chính mình một mình trò chuyện thôi, người này làm sao đều hảo, chính là tâm tư nhiều lắm, có đôi khi làm cho người ta không biết từ đâu đoán khởi, năm đó hắn còn nhớ chính mình ân cứu mạng kết cục không gì hơn cái này, sau này Hằng Nga nếu thật sự cùng hắn thành thân, sợ là hội so với nàng còn thảm.

Đối này, nàng cũng không hiểu được chính mình là nên cao hứng một chút, vẫn là khóc một chút.

"U Vân ngươi đi tự nhiên không thích hợp, Chân Quân nhìn đến ngươi quả thực chính là năm đó Na Tra nhìn đến Ngao Bính, vẫn là ta đi thì tốt rồi, hắn nếu đã muốn đáp ứng đồng Hằng Nga thành thân, tự nhiên sẽ không đối ta như thế nào."

U Vân ngẩng đầu nhìn Dương Minh cung lương thượng phi vũ màu phượng, bên môi toàn cái cười, nói cũng là, "Vị tất. . ."

Thốn Tâm theo lời đi vào Chân Quân thần điện, phòng lương không ngờ kinh quải thượng màu đỏ lụa màu, không khỏi nghĩ rằng, này động tác nhưng thật ra mau thực, tiên nga lĩnh lộ, đi vào nội viện quả nhiên thấy Thanh Thanh chính nằm ở đại sảnh án thượng còn thật sự nhìn cái gì, chờ nàng để sát vào vừa thấy, nhìn thấy ghê người, án thượng làm ra vẻ một bức họa, họa công chính là năm đó nàng đồng Dương Tiễn tại Quán Giang khẩu thành thân lưu động hình ảnh, phô thiên cái địa màu đỏ.

"Cô cô, ngươi bao lâu cùng Chân Quân đại nhân thành thân?"

Thốn Tâm xoa xoa đầu nàng, thản nhiên nói: "Rất nhiều có lẽ nhiều năm trước, đều đã qua đi, đây là Chân Quân cho ngươi xem ?"

Thanh Thanh mở to sáng ngời ánh mắt gật gật đầu, Thốn Tâm thế này mới chú ý tới Thanh Thanh nhưng lại đội nàng sớm đi năm tại Quán Giang khẩu đồ trang sức, còn mặc của nàng đỏ đậm la quần, tay áo thượng khâu cẩn thận hoa văn, trong lúc nhất thời nàng rất là có vài phần chiếu gương cảm giác, "Hiện nay đối với ngươi chuyện gì , mau hồi Dương Minh cung đi."

Thanh Thanh biểu tình có chút không muốn, sau một lúc lâu mới nói nói: "Chân Quân đại nhân vừa mới cùng ta nói, ta mặc thành như vậy tốt lắm xem, làm cho hắn nhớ tới năm đó ngươi, kỳ thật tuy rằng Chân Quân có đôi khi thực hung, khả vừa mới bộ dáng nhìn qua lại làm cho người ta cảm thấy hắn thực đáng thương."

Thốn Tâm nhất thời không nói gì, Dương Tiễn liền là như thế này, ngày thường cực nhỏ yếu thế, chỉ khi nào lộ ra nửa phần chân tình, hoặc thực hoặc giả, lại sẽ làm ngươi cảm thấy hắn thực đáng thương, thật tình chân ý đi đau lòng hắn, kết quả tự nhiên là ngươi hội biến thực đáng thương.

Ngẩng đầu, Dương Tiễn dĩ nhiên đứng ở ngoài điện, vừa mới hảo dương quang chiếu sáng lên của hắn triều phục, hắn bộ dạng vốn là cực xinh đẹp, hơn nữa trước mắt này nói không rõ nói không rõ vẻ mặt thực tại làm cho người ta tâm động, nếu là năm đó vô luận hắn đã làm cái gì, nàng đều đã không chút do dự phốc đi lên, chính là nay nàng cũng bất quá cứ như vậy xem hắn thôi.

Hắn đợi một lát, xoay người, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi theo ta thư đến phòng một chút."

"Cô cô. . ." Thanh Thanh dắt dắt của nàng váy giác, Thốn Tâm thật dài hít một tiếng, rất nhiều là chung quy là trốn không xong , Thanh Thanh ngẩng đầu mở to hai mắt nhìn nàng, nàng cũng bất quá sờ sờ đầu nàng, không nói được một lời đi theo Dương Tiễn vào thư phòng.

Màu đỏ thiếp vàng hôn thư để lại tại án thư nhất thấy được địa phương, nàng ngẫm lại làm bộ nhìn không thấy đều không được, vì thế hành lễ nói: "Chúc mừng Chân Quân đại nhân, sau này nghĩ rằng sự thành, sinh ra sớm quý tử."

Những lời này thật sự có chút giả, cũng may Dương Tiễn giống nhau không có nghe thấy bình thường, im lặng đóng cửa lại, buông đại phiến màn che, toàn bộ phòng liền bao phủ tại một tầng màu vàng tiên khí bên trong, hắn ngã chén rượu đưa cho nàng, biểu tình khó được bình thản, Thốn Tâm do dự một lát, vẫn là đem rượu cấp uống lên.

Hắn thanh âm là cực nhỏ ôn nhu, "Hôm nay tìm ngươi đến, nhưng mà là muốn đồng ngươi nói, nếu ngươi có thể rời đi U Vân hồi Tây Hải đi, ta đáp ứng ngươi buông tha hắn, sau này tuyệt không tìm hắn phiền toái, ngươi tại Hoa sơn thời điểm cũng gặp được, trước mắt nếu muốn giết hắn mặc dù không dễ nhưng cũng đều không phải là việc khó. Nếu ngươi đồng ý ngoan ngoãn hồi Tây Hải, chờ Thiên đình chuyện nhất chấm dứt, ta phải đi tìm ngươi."

Lần này hắn nhưng thật ra rất khó không vu hồi , nhưng này nguyên bản liên quan đến cảm tình một sự kiện, lại bị hắn nói giống như đàm giao dịch, khả nếu nói là đàm giao dịch, hắn lại đàm không hề có thành ý đáng nói, nàng bất đắc dĩ cười cười, không tự giác quét mắt trên bàn hôn thư.

Dương Tiễn khóe môi họa ra một đạo xinh đẹp đường cong, ngữ điệu bình thản, "Nguyên bản ta đối của nàng xác thực từng có vài phần động tâm, chính là nàng không nên lợi dụng của ta nhất thời sơ sẩy, nếu có chút tâm làm việc thiện, mặc dù thiện không thưởng, nếu vô tâm đi ác, mặc dù ác không phạt, Hằng Nga có tâm đi ác, nếu nàng muốn như vậy một cái mở đầu, Dương Tiễn nhất định sẽ cho nàng một cái thích hợp kết cục, ta, ngươi là hiểu biết ."

Hắn lời này nói nguyên bản chẳng khác nào cái gì cũng chưa nói, lại tự tự làm cho người ta sợ hãi, Dương Tiễn cũng không thường hại nhân, nhưng hắn nếu là có nghĩ rằng yếu hại nhân, chỉ sợ là phải người này chỉnh hối hận sinh hạ đến.

Cảm giác say thản nhiên dâng lên, nàng bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười, hắn nhìn nàng, đại khái là muốn hỏi nàng cười cái gì, nàng nói, "Nhưng mà là bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến năm đó Chân Quân bị vương mẫu lợi dụng mà hưu ta, mà nay lại bị vương mẫu bức bách đi thú Hằng Nga, đến cuối cùng Chân Quân lại muốn cùng ta cùng một chỗ, mấy năm nay trong đó liên lụy ngươi không biết là buồn cười sao?"

Dương Tiễn thế nhưng thật sự nở nụ cười, "Ngươi thay đổi. . ."

Nàng đại khái cũng không nghĩ tới chính mình nhưng lại như thế trắng ra, cũng là kinh ngạc cả kinh. Vừa mới trong rượu lo lắng tự phúc để truyền khắp toàn thân, nàng chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân có chút như nhũn ra, ánh mắt hơn vài phần mông lung, cực khinh nói: "Kia rượu. . ."

Dương Tiễn khóe mắt hơi hơi vừa động, triển khai váy dài đem nàng toàn bộ dán tại Chân Quân thần điện lập trụ thượng, ấn của nàng thắt lưng, niệp chỉ niệm cái quyết, Thốn Tâm toàn thân liền chỉ còn lại có một tầng sa mỏng, trắng nõn xương quai xanh, băng cơ ngọc cốt, mềm mại vòng eo, hoài ngọc đái hương, nhìn một cái không sót gì, nàng biết đây là Chân Quân thần điện thư phòng, cho dù nàng kêu Phá Thiên, cũng tuyệt không có nhân nghe thấy, may mà nhảy dựng lên đem một đôi tế chân ôm lấy Dương Tiễn kích thước lưng áo, nàng tản ra nguyên bản dùng trâm gài tóc kéo tóc dài, cả người liền bắt tại của hắn trên người. Hắn cởi bỏ áo dài, nàng một đôi tay nóng bỏng bị hắn nắm dính sát vào nhau tại chính mình trên người, giống như đặt tại một khối lạnh như băng ngọc thạch phía trên, Dương Tiễn hô hấp dần dần trầm trọng đứng lên, nàng tự nhiên có thể cảm giác được hắn dưới thân biến hóa.

Đối này, Thốn Tâm cảm thấy thực không nói gì, ban đầu bọn họ là vợ chồng thời điểm, tại Quán Giang khẩu ngàn năm cũng tổng cộng không qua vài lần, nhưng hôm nay bọn họ không phải vợ chồng , hắn lại lúc nào cũng muốn làm việc này, thực không hiểu được này Chân Quân trong lòng suy nghĩ cái gì.

Dương Tiễn tiếng cười hơi vài phần khàn khàn, "Không nghĩ tới ngươi thật đúng là thay đổi."

Nàng bỗng nhiên liền hôn ở hắn, mang theo vừa mới tốt nhiệt độ, Dương Tiễn hơi hơi có chút xúc động, tay hắn sờ lần của nàng phía sau lưng, đi vào phía trước, thấp nhu nói: "Thốn Tâm, ta vừa mới đồng ngươi nói trong lời nói, ngươi khả nhớ kỹ?"

Nàng nâng lên mặt, biểu tình thiên chân, thần sắc mờ mịt, Dương Tiễn ngọc bình thường trên mặt hơn vài phần khó được động tâm, nàng bỗng nhiên cười lạnh một tiếng, cầm trong tay trâm gài tóc hướng tới Dương Tiễn hậu tâm liền đâm đi xuống, Dương Tiễn bất ngờ không kịp phòng, đem nàng toàn bộ ném ra ba trượng có hơn.

Trâm gài tóc còn ở lại của hắn trên lưng, Dương Tiễn biểu tình mơ hồ có chút đau ý, không hiểu được là vì này cây trâm, còn là vì nàng lừa hắn.

Thốn Tâm đứng lên, dạo qua một vòng, miễn cưỡng đứng vững, quần áo hoàn hảo không tỳ vết một lần nữa dán tại chính mình trên người, nàng mạnh mẽ xé mở màn che, một tầng kim quang lửa cháy chiếu tiến vào, nàng nói, "Chân Quân đại nhân có rảnh vẫn là hảo hảo suy nghĩ suy nghĩ trước mắt hôn sự đi."

Nhưng mà trong nháy mắt công phu, hắn thật giống như vừa rồi hết thảy chưa bao giờ phát sinh qua bình thường, bình tĩnh nhìn Thốn Tâm, khuôn mặt vắng lặng cả người vẫn không nhúc nhích.

, Chương 11:

Chương 11:

Dương Tiễn thành thân, đám hỏi lại là Quảng Hàn tiên tử, tam giới việc trọng đại, chính là Dương Tiễn còn cùng từ trước giống nhau thường thường thản nhiên, mỗi ngày chính là lui tới cho Chân Quân thần điện cùng Lăng Tiêu điện trong lúc đó, tựa hồ cái này nhân sinh đại sự cùng hắn một chút quan hệ đều không có, hắn ký không có nhận cũng không có chối từ, vì thế hôn kỳ liền ấn thánh chỉ đến làm.

Ngày ấy theo Chân Quân điện trở lại Dương Minh cung, U Vân cũng chỉ là im lặng nhìn nàng, đánh giá nàng một phen lại một chữ cũng chưa hỏi, hắn rõ ràng cũng rất muốn hỏi, lại có thể chịu ở không hỏi, điều này làm cho Thốn Tâm trong lòng càng phát ra khổ sở, cảm giác chính mình làm nhất kiện cực thực xin lỗi chuyện của hắn, khả nàng lại không thể nào giải thích khởi, vì thế hai người liền không nói gì, này trầm xuống mặc lại giằng co vài ngày.

Thẳng đến hôm nay nửa đêm, Thốn Tâm vừa định cởi áo trên giường, Thanh Thanh theo phòng ngoại lưu tiến vào, hì hì cười nói: "Cô cô, đêm nay ta đồng ngươi cùng nhau ngủ, được không?"

Thốn Tâm do tại giãy dụa, Thanh Thanh biểu tình ai oán, "Cô cô, ngày mai ta trở về Tây Hải , ngươi khiến cho ta đồng ngươi cùng nhau ngủ đi."

Nàng thở dài, hướng giường bên trong xê dịch, Thanh Thanh liền ngủ ở bên người nàng, đêm lạnh im lặng, ánh trăng chiếu sáng lên cửa sổ linh, Thanh Thanh nói: "Cô cô, hôm nay đã xảy ra một sự kiện. . ."

Thốn Tâm đợi một lát, Thanh Thanh nói tiếp: "Hôm nay buổi sáng ta ở phía sau viện thấy tinh quân đại nhân, vốn định cùng hắn đùa giỡn liền trốn vào núi giả thác nước sau, không nghĩ tới hắn cũng cùng ta nói một ít nghe không hiểu trong lời nói."

"Hắn nói cái gì ?"

"Tinh quân nói, U Vân điện hạ từ nhỏ cơ khổ, mấy năm nay hầm thực không dễ dàng, nếu ta không là thật tâm thích hắn, cũng mời ta không cần thương tổn hắn, hắn người này nhìn qua lạnh lùng thản nhiên , tâm cũng là vô cùng tốt , cũng thực coi trọng cảm tình, hắn cũng đều không phải là nhìn qua như vậy phong cảnh, cô cô, ngươi nói tinh quân lời này là có ý tứ gì?"

Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn Thanh Thanh, thản nhiên nói: "Hắn là đem ngươi trở thành ta, này lời nói nguyên là hắn muốn cùng ta nói ."

"Kia cô cô, ngươi là thật tâm thích Thiếu Thiên Quân sao?"

Thốn Tâm không biết từ đâu trả lời khởi mới tốt, U Vân vì nàng tự nhiên là không muốn thượng Thiên đình, nhưng hôm nay mặc dù hắn không hơn Thiên đình Dương Tiễn cũng tất nhiên sẽ không bỏ qua hắn, thật lâu sau mới chỉ là nói: "Thiếu Thiên Quân rất tốt với ta, ta tự nhiên không thể cô phụ hắn, làm cho hắn thương tâm, nay ta chỉ là lo lắng hội hại hắn."

Thanh Thanh đem mặt các tại của nàng trên vai, thấp giọng nói: "Nhưng là cô cô, trong lòng ngươi vẫn là nghĩ Chân Quân , đúng hay không, ngày đó hắn nhưng mà là đem ta cho rằng thành bộ dáng của ngươi, ngươi sẽ gặp tâm thần không yên thật lâu. Nay Chân Quân đại nhân tuy rằng muốn thành hôn, Nhưng ta biết Chân Quân đại nhân cũng là nghĩ của ngươi, ngày đó hắn đem ta ở lại trong điện, luôn luôn tại bên cạnh nhìn ta, bộ dáng có chút dọa người lại có chút đáng thương."

Dương Tiễn cho tới bây giờ không cần làm cái gì có thể làm cho nàng tâm thần không yên.

Thốn Tâm lắc đầu, khinh nhẹ vỗ về Thanh Thanh tóc mai, nói: "Bé ngoan, sau này lại miễn bàn Chân Quân hai chữ ."

"Cô cô, vậy ngươi ngày mai hội đưa ta hồi Tây Hải sao?"

Nàng gật gật đầu, Thanh Thanh hỏi tiếp nói: "Thiếu Thiên Quân hội đang đi sao?"

,

Thốn Tâm chính là lắc đầu, không lên tiếng nữa, một đêm gian nan, thẳng đến ngày kế hừng đông, Thốn Tâm mới một mình đưa Thanh Thanh hồi Tây Hải, đợi cho Thanh Thanh tiềm hồi trong biển sau, nàng lại tại tây bờ biển nghỉ chân một lát mới hướng Thiên đình đi, lại không nghĩ rằng đi ngang qua thiếu Hoa sơn thời điểm nhưng lại gặp chức nghiệp sát thủ.

Có gan ám sát thần tiên sát thủ tự nhiên sẽ không phàm là gian vào nhà cướp của trộm cướp, mà là Thiên đình tiên gia phủ đệ chuyên dưỡng ở trong núi Quỷ Tiên, mục đích tự nhiên là vì giải quyết một ít rất khó giải quyết đối thủ, dùng là là tôi độc loan đao, thường thường mười mấy cái một hàng, giá cực kỳ sang quý, thả rất khó dưỡng, nhưng này đó lại dưỡng rất tốt, giá phải làm xa xỉ.

Vì thế Thốn Tâm một đường trốn vào thiếu Hoa sơn, nửa đường hạ xuống trên đường còn không thận bị loan đao cắt đứt chân, mang theo huyết trốn vào sơn động bên trong, chưa từng tưởng này động nhưng lại có một Kính Hồ, Quỷ Tiên nhất linh đó là nghe thấy mùi, may mắn Thốn Tâm thuần âm, kỹ năng bơi lại vô cùng tốt, ở trong núi đáy hồ trốn cái mười ngày nửa tháng hẳn là cũng không từng vấn đề, khả nàng hiện nay gãy chân, đau nhức còn tại tiếp theo, nếu mang theo thương tại đáy hồ ngốc lâu lắm nàng lại có chút lo lắng khối này hình người ăn không tiêu, vì thế nàng quyết định đem này đó Quỷ Tiên dẫn vào đáy hồ nhất nhất tiêu diệt.

Vì thế nàng tại đáy hồ niệm cái quyết, biến ra huân hương, lẳng lặng tránh ở trong hồ đá ngầm sau, cùng đợi Quỷ Tiên đã đến, lúc đó nàng cũng không có quá lớn nắm chắc, nhưng Quỷ Tiên nếu không xong thành nhiệm vụ định sẽ không rời đi, nàng vẫn trốn không thoát thiếu Hoa sơn, châm chước luôn mãi, nàng vẫn là cảm thấy phải làm thử một chút.

Vì thế làm nghe thấy có thanh âm trầm tiến đáy hồ khi, nàng tâm niệm vừa động, bay ra đá ngầm, thấy cũng là sắc mặt tái nhợt U Vân, hắn đưa tay chặt chẽ nắm cánh tay của nàng, thanh âm khàn khàn, "Ngươi có hay không bị thương."

Nàng chần chờ một lát, gật gật đầu, "Của ta chân giống như chiết ."

U Vân sắc mặt rốt cục thoáng tốt lắm một ít, đưa tay ôm lấy nàng đằng xuất thủy để, bên hồ dĩ nhiên nằm một loạt thi thể, hắn ôm nàng ngồi ở bên hồ trên tảng đá, hắn nói: "Ta một đường liền đi theo ngươi theo Thiên đình đến Tây Hải, ta nguyên bản không nghĩ quấy rầy ngươi, khả lại sợ ngươi sẽ có nguy hiểm, hiện nay Thiên đình thế cục hỗn loạn, ngươi hết thảy đều phải cẩn thận."

Nàng không có lên tiếng, chính là gật gật đầu.

Hắn ôn nhu nắm khởi của nàng gãy chân, cảm giác nàng toàn thân vừa thu lại, châm từ chước câu thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi nếu là. . . Không thích ta, cũng đại cũng không tất trốn tránh ta. . . Ta nói rồi ngươi mặc kệ muốn làm cái gì, chỉ cần ngươi là thật tâm , ta đều đã cao hứng."

Thẳng đến cuối cùng hắn cảm thấy chính mình thanh âm có chút run run, khả nàng vẫn đang không có lên tiếng, vẫn như cũ chính là gật gật đầu.

Tay hắn mềm nhẹ mơn trớn của nàng gãy chân, của nàng chân liền chợt hoàn toàn khôi phục , nhưng là hắn vẫn chính là nhanh ôm chặt nàng, một lát mới còn nói thêm, "Có khi ta thật không biết còn có thể làm chút cái gì, ta có thể buông tha cho hết thảy, Ngọc đế vị, Thiếu Thiên Quân danh hiệu, thượng thần tu vi, này đó ta đều có thể không cần, nhưng này chút nếu cũng không phải ngươi muốn , thật không biết còn có thể cho ngươi làm điểm cái gì."

Hắn thủy chung cúi đầu, giống nhau không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi nếu không muốn cùng ta cùng một chỗ, ta sẽ đưa ngươi hồi Tây Hải, ngươi nếu không nghĩ tái kiến ta, ta có thể không đặt chân Tây Hải từng bước, ta sẽ hồi Thiên đình nhậm chức, tẫn ta khả năng bảo hộ ngươi. Thốn Tâm, ngươi nói cho ta biết, ta còn có thể làm điểm cái gì?"

Khả nàng vẫn là không có mở miệng, hắn rốt cục nhịn không được ngẩng đầu nhìn Thốn Tâm, nàng chính là dần dần mân khởi môi, thanh âm áp rất thấp, có chút khàn khàn: "Ngươi vì sao sẽ đối ta tốt như vậy, ta sợ ta không đáng ngươi làm như vậy, ta sợ ta sẽ cô phụ ngươi, ta sợ cuối cùng hội hại ngươi."

U Vân ôn nhu vuốt của nàng hai má, "Đáng tiếc đã muốn không còn kịp rồi, ta chỉ hỏi ngươi, ngươi thích ta sao?"

Nàng do dự một lát mới chậm rãi gật gật đầu, hắn cúi đầu bắt đầu hôn môi nàng, của hắn hơi thở liền quanh quẩn tại của nàng chung quanh, tay hắn tránh đi nàng bị thương gãy chân, mềm nhẹ đè lại của nàng thắt lưng, nàng qua hồi lâu mới bắt đầu đáp lại hắn, hai tay tĩnh Tĩnh Vãn ở của hắn gáy, chỉ cảm thấy hắn gáy sau da thịt một mảnh lạnh lẽo.

Làm nàng mở to mắt khóc hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung, hắn nói: "Gả cho ta, được không, cho dù muốn hy sinh cũng cho ta chính đại quang minh một ít, ta không sợ tiền đồ xa vời, chỉ sợ có một ngày ngươi mất, mà ta ngay cả tưởng niệm đều không thể nào tưởng niệm khởi."

Đợi thật lâu nàng mới gật gật đầu, U Vân nở nụ cười, thế này mới cảm giác cầm tại khóe mắt thật lâu sau một giọt nước mắt rớt xuống dưới, hắn nói: "Ta chưa bao giờ biết thượng thần cũng là có nước mắt ."

Nàng nghĩ nghĩ, niệm câu từ trước rất quen thuộc lời kịch, chính là nay nghe tới hơn vài phần xa lạ thê lương: "Vậy ngươi về sau muốn vẫn rất tốt với ta, không thể xem khác nữ tử, không thể nhiều cùng khác nữ tử nói chuyện, ta là thực hội ghen , tính tình cũng không hảo, ngươi không thể phiền chán ta, không thể cho ta sắc mặt xem, muốn mỗi ngày nghĩ ta."

Hắn nhìn của nàng ánh mắt, trong lòng cao hứng không biết làm thế nào mới tốt, cuối cùng nhưng cũng chẳng qua là hôn hôn của nàng khóe môi, "Cái gì đều y ngươi. . ."

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy hẳn là lại nói cái gì đó, khả những lời này nàng như thế nào đều nói không nên lời, chính là đối với U Vân còn thật sự cười cười, nghĩ rằng sau này tự nhiên là sẽ đối hắn tốt, từ trước đối Dương Tiễn có bao nhiêu hảo, sau này sẽ đối hắn có bao nhiêu hảo, mới không uổng phí hắn một phen khổ tâm.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: Chân Quân đại nhân, lão bà cùng người khác ước hẹn bỏ trốn điểu ~~

, Chương 12:

Chương 12:

"Ngươi nói hôm nay này đó thích khách sẽ là ai phái tới ?"

Nhất toàn bộ buổi chiều, hắn đều vẫn ôm nàng ngồi ở nham thạch vừa, lặp lại lại kiểm tra rồi một lần nàng trên đùi thương, bảo đảm không lưu lại gì vết sẹo sau, mới nhẹ nhàng đáp: "Không biết, là ai đều không trọng yếu , ta để lại một cái người sống trở về nói cho của hắn chủ tử, nếu còn dám xuất hiện một lần, cho dù hắn ở tại Cửu Trọng Thiên ngoại, ta đều có bản lĩnh đưa hắn nhảy ra đến."

Nàng đem chân hướng váy bên trong rụt lui, "Vậy ngươi tưởng kế tiếp tính làm sao bây giờ?"

U Vân nâng mi nhìn nàng một cái, dài nhỏ đôi mắt mang theo một tia ánh sáng, biểu tình cũng là cực nghiêm túc , "Ly khai Thiên đình liền nhất định không bao giờ nữa có thể đi trở về, Chân Quân hiện nay nhưng mà là muốn mượn vương mẫu thượng vị thôi, chờ ta sau khi rời khỏi Dương Tiễn nhất định hội mất quyền lực vương mẫu thu cũng tứ hải quản lý u Minh quân, đến lúc đó vương mẫu đối hắn cũng là đừng khả nề hà. Ngọc đế nay chính chỉa vào người của ta, ta nếu làm cho hắn thất vọng một lần hắn nhất định sẽ làm ta thất vọng cả đời."

Nói tới đây hắn mơ hồ cười cười, Thốn Tâm lại cười không nổi, chính là lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, U Vân nói tiếp: "Chúng ta chỉ có thể tìm một cơ hội lừa Ngọc đế đã nói chúng ta đều hôi phi yên diệt , lại đi Cửu Trọng Thiên ngoại tìm một chỗ sống yên ổn, ngươi cảm thấy này ý tưởng như thế nào?"

Nàng mi nếu tân nguyệt, hơi hơi vừa nhíu, "Ngươi nếu đi rồi, Thiên đình chính là Dương Tiễn , lại không có người khả cùng hắn chống lại, đến lúc đó hắn nếu tìm được ngươi, ngươi đã có thể thật sự không gì đường sống , Chân Quân hận nhất người khác lừa hắn ."

Hắn ôn nhu nhìn nàng, "Cho nên chuyện này ta phải có vạn toàn nắm chắc mới có thể đi làm, ngươi không cần lo lắng, việc này ta đi ý tưởng tử, ngươi chỉ cần hòa bình khi giống nhau thì tốt rồi."

"Hòa bình khi giống nhau? Như thế nào cái giống nhau pháp?"

Hắn thu hồi tươi cười, chính sắc nói: "Ngươi mỗi ngày vô cùng cao hứng thì tốt rồi, hết thảy chờ chúng ta trước thành thân hơn nữa, ta U Vân tuyệt không phải sợ chết , cần phải chết cũng muốn chết chính đại quang minh, không tốt giống. . ."

Hắn cũng không nói gì hoàn, nàng thoáng thở dài, "Ngươi nói ngươi tốt như vậy một người như thế nào liền coi trọng ta ?"

U Vân thủ phúc tại tay nàng thượng, niết ở lòng bàn tay bên trong, ôn nhu nói: "Ngươi tự nhiên có ngươi đáng yêu địa phương, chính là chính ngươi nhìn không tới thôi."

Nàng cũng không phải cái truyền thống ý nghĩa thượng tri ân báo đáp nhân, nhưng vẫn cảm thấy U Vân này phiên tình ý làm cho nàng càng phát ra không biết làm sao đứng lên.

Hắn nhưng thật ra tự nhiên, đem nàng ôm càng nhanh , "Kỳ thật ngươi cũng không cần có tâm lý gánh nặng, cảm thấy thua thiệt ta cái gì, cho dù không có ngươi ta cũng không tất hội muốn cùng Chân Quân tranh, huống chi mặc dù ta nghĩ tranh cũng không tất nhất định tranh qua, đến lúc đó kết cục vị tất hội hảo đi nơi nào, nay chúng ta sớm một chút vấn vương một cái kết cục ngược lại là kiện chuyện tốt."

Nàng xem hắn, im lặng lắc đầu, thật lâu sau mới toàn khởi cái tươi cười, "Ngươi nói rất đúng."

Hắn vốn không phải dễ dàng cao hứng lên nhân, hôm nay lại mơ hồ có vài phần ý cười, "Ta nay vẫn là Thiếu Thiên Quân, Chân Quân hỉ yến tự nhiên không tốt không đi, chờ Thiên đình công việc chấm dứt ta liền thượng sơ Ngọc đế nói muốn hồi U Minh ty hoàn thành giao tiếp, sau đó chúng ta đang đi Tây Hải, ta đi hướng tam thái tử cầu hôn, đến lúc đó nhất định hội có cơ hội làm cho chúng ta quy ẩn tha hương , ngươi nói như vậy làm được không?"

Nàng cười thực ôn nhu, "Hảo, của ngươi này ý tưởng tốt lắm."

Này nguyên bản là kiện thực trầm trọng chuyện, hắn nói đến thực nhẹ nhàng, thật giống như mấy ngàn năm đến đảm trên vai đầu gánh nặng một đêm trong lúc đó tiêu thất, nàng muốn hỏi hắn vì sao như vậy cao hứng, nhưng đúng là vẫn còn hỏi không ra khẩu, thành thân loại sự tình này ước chừng là cá nhân đều nên cao hứng đi, chính là trừ bỏ nàng ở ngoài.

Nàng không muốn đi thừa nhận chính mình này ý tưởng, nhưng nàng rốt cục hiểu được, Dương Tiễn sau, lại vô Dương Tiễn, cũng lại không ai có thể làm cho nàng như vậy mừng rỡ như điên .

Thiên đình dù sao cũng là Thiên đình, lấy việc quy cách đều so với thế gian muốn cao một ít, giết người là như thế, đón dâu cũng cũng là như thế, tháng sáu sơ lục, màu đỏ tường vân xếp đầy trời tế, Chân Quân thần điện lí lí ngoại ngoại treo đầy hồng trù, tư pháp thiên thần nhị Lang Hiển Thánh Chân Quân cưới Quảng Hàn tiên tử.

Ngàn năm đi qua, Thiên đình này cười bần không cười xướng địa phương, không nữa nhân hội hỏi qua nàng này Dương Tiễn từng thê tử tại tịch hạ nhìn chính mình thì ra trượng phu thú một cái khác nữ tử làm gì cảm tưởng, nàng cũng chẳng qua là ngẫu nhiên nhớ tới thực nhiều năm trước nếu biết có một ngày Dương Tiễn hội khác thú người khác nhất định sẽ có loại sống không bằng chết cảm giác, nhưng thực đến hôm nay, nàng ngược lại cảm thấy hoàn hảo, cũng không có nhiều lắm thêm vào thương tâm.

Cách rất nhiều người nàng im lặng nhìn hắn, toàn bộ hành lễ trong quá trình, hắn không có vẻ tươi cười, màu đỏ bản không thích hợp nam tử, nhưng hắn như vậy xinh đẹp làm nhiên là cái ngoại lệ, cả người phong tư yểu điệu, cỏ chi và cỏ lan ngọc thụ, duy nhất nho nhỏ đường rẽ đó là tại chúc mừng thời điểm, có nhân nịnh hót một câu, khoa của hắn tân thú nương tử tam giới tới mỹ, hắn lạnh lạnh ứng câu, ta Dương Tiễn đời này chỉ có một thê tử, liền lại không có câu dưới.

Nàng nhớ tới, có lẽ nhiều năm trước, hắn từng đối nàng nói, Dương Tiễn trong lòng thê tử này vị trí thượng chỉ có ngươi một người.

Yến hội chính thịnh, Ngọc đế khâm điểm U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân tự nhiên cũng có không ít người tưởng nhân cơ hội nịnh hót một chút, vì thế Thốn Tâm có cơ hội đi ở Chân Quân thần điện hậu viện, ba ngày sau nàng sẽ gặp dẫn hắn đang hồi Tây Hải, ở nơi nào bọn họ sẽ thành thân, bọn họ có lẽ lại không cơ hội đặt chân Thiên đình .

Lụa màu tung bay, tiên hạc vòng lương, đại phiến đại phiến màu trắng phù tang hoa khai chính diễm, năm đó Quán Giang khẩu hoa quế thụ mây mù lượn lờ, nếu năm đó biết sẽ có hôm nay, chính mình có thể hay không làm một cái lựa chọn, mà nay lại có một lựa chọn tại trước mắt, có thể hay không vẫn như cũ là sai , nàng nâng lên mặt, bay lả tả đóa hoa liền dừng ở tay nàng tâm bên trong.

Hắn một thân màu đỏ đứng ở của nàng trước mặt, vi gió thổi qua, của hắn tóc dài phiêu tại trong gió, Dương Tiễn hơi hơi nâng thủ, toàn bộ thời gian liền đứng ở sảng khoái hạ, các màu đóa hoa dừng ở giữa không trung bên trong, hắn nói: "Ngươi không nên tới ."

Nàng nói: "Ngươi nếu đã muốn thành thân , đi qua khiến cho nó đi qua đi." Hiện tại ngày sau, bọn họ liền lại vô cùng xuất hiện, vô luận hắn là tưởng nắm trong tay tam giới, vẫn là tưởng bình thản độ nhật, đều cùng nàng không quan hệ .

Không lâu sau, hắn còn đang Thiên đình, mà nàng đem tại Cửu Trọng Thiên ở ngoài, U Vân kháng chỉ tạm rời cương vị công tác, nếu tái kiến nhất định là ngươi chết ta sống.

Hắn biểu tình ôn nhuyễn xuống dưới, Dương Tiễn người này bình thường đều rất lạnh mạc, một khi ôn nhu xuống dưới khiến cho người không thể cự tuyệt, hắn đem nàng toàn bộ ôm vào trong lòng, độ ấm cũng là cực lãnh , hắn nói: "Thốn Tâm, nhớ kỹ, đời này ngươi chỉ có thể là của ta, trừ phi ta Dương Tiễn tại đây tam giới hôi phi yên diệt ."

Hắn toàn bộ thân thể liền dán tại thân thể của nàng thượng, đem nàng toàn bộ cốt cách thu tại chính mình trong lòng, nàng tưởng này đại khái là bọn hắn tách ra ngàn năm nhất đầy đủ một lần ôm, cũng là tại của hắn hỉ yến thượng, tại nàng thành thân mấy ngày hôm trước, trên đời này đại khái không có gì sự so với này rất tốt cười .

Nàng kiễng mũi chân hai tay dùng sức chế trụ hắn, của hắn hơi thở liền lẳng lặng quay chung quanh tại thân thể của nàng vừa, nàng nói: "Đừng nói như vậy, chúng ta còn có thể như vậy ôm cũng đã tốt lắm , Dương Tiễn, chúng ta sau này lại đừng thấy, được không?"

Hắn cúi đầu nhìn nàng tinh xảo trang dung, nhẹ nhàng hỏi nàng, "Ngươi vẫn là yêu ta , đúng hay không, mặc kệ phát sinh chuyện gì, mặc kệ ta làm cái gì, ngươi đều là yêu ta , đúng hay không, tại đây tam giới chỉ có ngươi hội như vậy vẫn vẫn yêu ta, đúng hay không?"

Nàng hơi hơi trừng mắt nhìn tinh, ánh mắt ôn nhu, giống nhau trở lại Tây Hải cứu lên của hắn ngày đó, không có chịu qua thương, chưa từng có hiềm khích, như mặt nước trong suốt, nàng gợi lên tinh xảo môi, nàng nói: "Dương Tiễn, ta đời này đều sẽ không quên ngươi."

Chính là, chúng ta đừng nữa thấy.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: Thốn Tâm này đồng học cái gì cũng tốt, chính là thiên chân một chút ~

, Chương 13:

Chương 13:

Nguyên bản thành thân việc này Thốn Tâm tưởng lặng lẽ đã bái thiên địa cũng không tính thành, khả U Vân không đồng ý, hắn khó được cố chấp, nói vô luận như thế nào đều nên trở về thứ Tây Hải, chẳng sợ lại đơn giản, cũng ít nhất làm cho Tam ca biết. Đối này, Thốn Tâm là không thể cự tuyệt , hai ngàn năm trước kia tràng vô môi vô sính hôn nhân làm cho Tây Hải ba vị thái tử tứ phân ngũ liệt, nay nàng lại như thế nào có mặt lại làm một lần như vậy chuyện, nhiều như vậy năm trôi qua, nàng cũng liền còn lại như vậy một cái tới thân ca ca, hồi Tây Hải nói một tiếng thật là hẳn là .

Thốn Tâm chính là lo lắng cho mình này nhất thành thân nếu là không cẩn thận bị Dương Tiễn biết, y của hắn tính tình cho dù lập tức không làm cái gì, tại nàng thành thân phía trước cũng là nhất định phải làm điểm cái gì, đến lúc đó vạn nhất làm phiền hà Tây Hải, nàng liền muôn lần chết chớ từ chối , đương nhiên cũng mới có thể Dương Tiễn cưới Hằng Nga sau, phát hiện Hằng Nga so với chính mình tốt lắm không chỉ một chút, một đêm trong lúc đó tưởng mở, cũng là khả năng , chính là xác suất thoáng thấp một chút.

U Vân lại cho rằng chỉ cần tam thái tử còn tại Tây Hải, thuỷ quân còn đang tam thái tử trong tay, Dương Tiễn nhất định không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, dù sao chinh tứ hải là tam giới đại sự, vương mẫu vị tất duy trì, lập tức nếu không có tội chứng như núi là không ai dám dễ dàng khơi mào , hắn lời này làm cho Thốn Tâm bao nhiêu an điểm tâm.

Căn cứ một viên không yên bất an tâm, Thốn Tâm mang theo U Vân trở về Tây Hải, lúc này tam thái tử nhưng thật ra rất thích gặp này thành, cố ý làm cho U Vân giảm đi nạp thái, vấn danh, nạp cát, nạp chinh này khó phân trình tự, trực tiếp tại Tây Hải thành thân thì tốt rồi, U Vân hỏi kịp Thốn Tâm ý kiến, nàng do dự một lát, nghĩ đến về sau ly khai Cửu Trọng Thiên nàng hẳn là thật lâu cũng không có thể hồi Tây Hải, lại như thế nào nhẫn tâm cự tuyệt tam thái tử này yêu cầu, vì thế liền đồng ý của hắn đề nghị, đón dâu một ngày này định ở tại mười ngày sau, tam thái tử phi gánh vác sở hữu hôn lễ công việc, xét thấy nàng lần nữa yêu cầu việc này càng đơn giản càng tốt, này đây chỉ thỉnh Đông Hải Thính Tâm, Thiên đình Vô Hoan, cùng vài cái gần thân bằng bạn tốt.

"Cô cô, ngươi suy nghĩ cái gì?"

Thanh Thanh đang cầm đỏ tươi cát phục đi vào phòng khi, Thốn Tâm chính tựa vào bên cửa sổ, nhìn sâu kín nước biển lẳng lặng xuất thần, nàng cười cười nói: "Không tưởng cái gì, làm sao vậy?"

Thanh Thanh đem điệp tốt cát phục đặt lên bàn, hướng bên người nàng nhất cọ, cười nói: "Thiếu Thiên Quân trưởng tốt như vậy xem, thân thủ lại hảo, Thanh Thanh nếu là cô cô cao hứng đều cao hứng đã chết, ước gì mỗi ngày nâng niu trong lòng bàn tay."

Thốn Tâm nhịn không được nắm bắt của nàng hai má, "Ngươi nha đầu kia, liền thích xem hời hợt."

"Tự nhiên là muốn sinh xinh đẹp mới được, lại kém cũng không thể so với a cha kém, nếu là có cái giống Thiếu Thiên Quân như vậy , tự nhiên là tốt đẹp mặt , cũng không thể bị người khác đoạt đi."

Tây Hải Long Tộc nữ tử nguyên bản sẽ không so với Thiên đình tiên nữ như vậy rụt rè, nhìn đến thích nam nhân đừng nói nghị luận một chút , chẳng sợ cho dù phốc đi lên cũng không có gì hay hiếm lạ .

Đại khỏa nam hải ngàn năm dạ minh châu đem nước biển chiếu hơi hơi nổi lên ánh sáng, Thanh Thanh vãn khởi cánh tay của nàng, mềm nhẹ nói: "Người kia hắn tuy rằng cũng tốt xem, nhưng vốn không có Thiếu Thiên Quân như vậy ôn nhu, đối cô cô cũng tốt, cô cô về sau trăm ngàn không thể còn muốn người kia ."

Thốn Tâm khinh nhẹ vỗ về của nàng tóc dài, thấp giọng nói: "Cô cô tự nhiên sẽ không lại đi tưởng hắn , chỉ nguyện cũng muốn hắn không hề tưởng cô cô mới tốt."

Thanh Thanh nâng lên mặt nhìn nàng, bỗng nhiên có chút thương cảm, "A cha nói, rất nhiều sự đi qua lâu, chờ nhớ không rõ tự nhiên sẽ buông xuống."

Hy vọng như thế đi.

"Thanh Thanh, ngươi lại đang nói ta cái gì?"

Các nàng hai nhất tề ngẩng đầu, U Vân im lặng đứng ở ngoài cửa, mặc lục sắc áo dài, khoác nhất kiện vân vai, tóc mai như tơ, tế mâu như tinh, ấm áp bình tĩnh.

Thanh Thanh đứng lên, tiến đến U Vân bên người, lấy lòng nói: "Chúng ta đang nói dượng không chỉ có bộ dạng hảo, thân thủ lại hảo, tam giới khó được, tương lai Thanh Thanh tìm vị hôn phu, nhất định phải tìm dượng như vậy ."

Nha đầu kia ca công tụng đức đứng lên thật đúng là mây bay nước chảy lưu loát sinh động, thao thao bất tuyệt, làm cho người ta rõ ràng nổi lên một tầng nổi da gà, còn không thể nào đánh gãy khởi.

U Vân lại giống nhau thật sự còn thật sự nghĩ nghĩ, trầm mi nhìn nàng, thản nhiên nói một chữ, "Khó. . ."

Thanh Thanh nháy ánh mắt giật mình nhìn hắn, gặp qua da hậu còn chưa thấy qua như vậy da hậu , Thốn Tâm rốt cục nở nụ cười, "Thanh Thanh, ngươi cùng hắn so với ai khác càng có thể giả vờ giả vịt, hắn so với ngươi mạnh hơn nhiều."

Nàng dắt dắt khóe miệng, "Thực không tốt ngoạn, ta tìm người khác đi chơi, a nương làm cho ta đem bọn ngươi hai cái cát phục đưa tới cho các ngươi thử mặc, làm sao không tốt có thể sớm một chút cầm sửa."

Nói xong, Thanh Thanh đã muốn một trận gió dường như chạy ra phòng, U Vân cười cười, "Ta đã nói một chữ, nha đầu kia một đống nói chờ ta."

Thốn Tâm nghiêng đi mặt nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, khẽ cười nói: "Ngươi một chữ khả để được với người khác nhất xe nói."

U Vân triển khai trên bàn làm ra vẻ cát phục, thiếp vàng mây tía cẩm tước văn, khâm thượng một đôi kim châu hoa tai, đỏ đậm đai lưng, thâm Thanh Vân áo, tương Kim Thải đoàn long, điêu bạch ngọc long văn bội ngọc, đỏ thẫm váy cư, chức là kim vân long văn, hắn thoáng giật mình, thản nhiên nói: "Thốn Tâm, mặc cho ta xem."

Nàng tà ngồi ở phía trước cửa sổ, thủ chống má, ra một lát thần, kham kham đứng lên, đi đến trước mặt hắn, khóe môi ửng đỏ, mặt nếu bạch ngọc, vươn tay, "Vậy ngươi thay ta mặc vào."

Nàng khó được ngây thơ, hắn lại tựa hồ rất là thích, làm cho nàng liền đứng ở nơi đó, thay nàng chậm rãi phủ thêm khăn quàng vai, cuối cùng hệ đai lưng là lúc, hắn nhìn của nàng ánh mắt, lòng tràn đầy đều là vui mừng, nàng tưởng hắn là tuyệt đối không thể có thể đem hiện nay bốn bề thọ địch tình thế quên , khả hắn lại là thật sự vui mừng, nghĩ đến đây, nàng có chút thay hắn đau lòng, nàng kiễng mũi chân vừa vặn ôm lấy của hắn gáy, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn ôn nhu nói: "Ta thích ngươi, tương lai nhất định hội đối với ngươi tốt."

Hắn ánh mắt đều là lượng , lại cái gì cũng nói không nên lời, sau một lúc lâu chính là thêm câu, "Ngươi cẩn thận đừng đem quần áo áp nhíu."

Thốn Tâm không khỏi nghĩ rằng, ngươi đến tột cùng là có thể nói vẫn là sẽ không nói đâu, rõ ràng cao hứng không biết làm thế nào mới tốt, nói ra trong lời nói lại vẫn là thường thường thản nhiên .

Mười ngày cực nhanh liền trôi qua, Thiên đình nhưng lại bình tĩnh giống nhau không tồn tại bình thường, phía trước từng lo lắng qua chuyện, nhất cọc đều không có phát sinh, trong lòng run sợ mấy ngày nay cuối cùng là muốn trôi qua, nhất đẳng thành thân, bọn họ sẽ gặp hồi U Minh ty, nàng cũng liền không cần lo lắng sẽ liên lụy Tây Hải .

Đêm đó, chiêng trống vang trời, nguyệt quải tây chi, nhân duyên tốt đẹp, hạnh phúc an khang, Tây Hải nhuộm thành một mảnh màu đỏ, nàng đứng ở cao rộng rãi đường phía trước, cách màu đỏ nắp chậu, mơ hồ có thể thấy U Vân bộ dáng, trong lòng bỗng nhiên liền bình tĩnh xuống dưới, nàng ở trong lòng yên lặng niệm một lần, "U Vân. . ."

Ngay cả nhiều như vậy năm chìm nổi nhấp nhô, tối nay lòng của nàng bị vui mừng dần dần tràn ngập, duyên phận đại khái theo hắn ngã tiến Tây Hải ngày đó cũng đã quyết định . Từ đó tại nàng khổ sở thời điểm, hắn hội đem nàng nhẹ nhàng kéo tiến trong lòng, tại nàng cao hứng thời điểm, hắn hội ngồi ở một bên lẳng lặng cùng nàng cao hứng, tại nàng bị thương thời điểm, hắn hội dùng chính mình thủ chậm rãi chữa khỏi của nàng thương, làm nàng sắp chết thời điểm, hắn hội đem mặt dán tại của nàng phát gian, nói cho nàng, hắn có bao nhiêu đau lòng nàng.

Ngay tại vợ chồng đối bái phía trước, nàng nghe thấy ngoài điện có người nói chuyện, đến đúng là Chân Quân thần điện người hầu, trong lòng nàng hơi kinh hãi, không chịu nổi xả hạ khăn voan, U Vân dĩ nhiên đứng ở của nàng trước mặt, quần áo gầy yếu màu đỏ bóng dáng ngăn trở ngoài điện thản nhiên ánh trăng.

Người hầu cung kính nói: "Hôm nay hai vị người mới mừng rỡ, Chân Quân không thể tiến đến cảm giác sâu sắc tiếc nuối, thế nên đặc khiển nô tài cấp hai vị người mới đưa tới hạ lễ một phần, mong rằng hai vị người mới xin vui lòng nhận cho, hai vị hôm nay hỉ kết Tần Tấn chi hảo còn thỉnh không cần cô phụ Chân Quân một phen ý tốt, Chân Quân riêng phân phó nô tài muốn tại đại điện đem hạ lễ cùng chư vị tân khách đang chia xẻ, còn thỉnh Thiếu Thiên Quân điện hạ không lấy làm phiền lòng, nếu không nô tài trở về khắc không tốt giao cho."

Tam thái tử chậm rãi tiếp nhận người hầu trong tay màu đỏ hỉ hộp, mở ra sau, nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nhưng mà là hé ra quyển trục thôi, thản nhiên cười nói: "Đa tạ Chân Quân hảo ý."

Người hầu đợi một lát, khom người xua tay, tam thái tử cách một lát mới hiểu được ý tứ của hắn, chậm rãi triển khai quyển trục, quyển trục thượng tiên pháp, một khi mở ra biến thành ba trượng dài, một trượng khoan biểu ngữ, treo cao không trung, đường hạ tân khách đều cảm thấy có chút mới mẻ, đều đoán này quyển trục thượng họa là như thế nào sơn nước.

Vẩy mực hắc bạch vệt sáng, lưu động hình ảnh, tiên vụ lượn lờ Chân Quân thần điện, hình ảnh dần dần rõ ràng, Thốn Tâm một thân sa mỏng, yểu điệu uyển chuyển hàm xúc, chủ động nhảy hai chân câu tại Dương Tiễn trên người, hắn khinh nhẹ vỗ về của nàng giữa hai chân, ý thái triền miên, sinh động chứng giám, của nàng ánh mắt chậm rãi nhiễm thượng một tầng sương mù, sa mỏng lay động, hắn xích lưng, đem tay nàng đặt ở chính mình bên hông, vân da rõ ràng giống như nhất phương ngọc thạch, hắn nói: "Ngươi thật đúng là thay đổi. . ."

Nàng hôn hắn, ánh mắt sương mù, vài phần yếu ớt lại mang theo vài phần xinh đẹp, tay hắn sờ lần của nàng lưng, thanh âm khàn khàn động tình, "Thốn Tâm, ta vừa mới đồng ngươi nói trong lời nói, ngươi khả nhớ kỹ?"

Nàng nâng lên mặt, biểu tình có chút thiên chân, có chút bi thương, làm cho người ta đau lòng hận không thể ăn luôn nàng, nàng nói cũng là, "Dương Tiễn, ta đời này đều sẽ không quên ngươi."

U Vân mạnh mẽ chuyển qua thần nhìn nàng, như vậy vô cùng nhục nhã, hắn không thể tin được nhìn nàng, Thốn Tâm cả người bỗng nhiên run lên, trong tay màu đỏ đầu cái rơi trên mặt đất, xoay người bay nhanh chạy đi đại điện.

, Chương 14:

Chương 14:

"U Vân. . ."

U Vân tại thủy tinh điện bên trong rất là ra một hồi thần, kinh ngạc nâng đầu nhìn treo ở không trung kia phó quyển trục, phản thủ liền đem nó đốt thành tro tẫn, đường hạ tân khách theo một mảnh tĩnh mịch bên trong rốt cục khôi phục lại, im lặng cùng đợi U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân phát tác, hắn lại chính là nhìn quanh một chút chung quanh, Chân Quân điện đến người hầu bị tam thái tử giơ tay chém xuống giết sau, trừ bỏ Thốn Tâm không thấy , liên quan tam thái tử cũng không biết tung tích.

Hắn lo sợ không yên hiểu được, nói: "Vô Hoan, ngươi chạy nhanh đi tìm tam thái tử, vô luận dùng cái gì phương pháp cũng không có thể làm cho hắn ra Tây Hải, nhất định phải đưa hắn lưu lại."

Vô Hoan bất giác hỏi: "Chuyện này cùng tam thái tử có cái gì quan hệ?"

U Vân lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, thần sắc cực nhỏ ngưng trọng, "Một khi tam thái tử ra Tây Hải, Tây Hải liền không bảo đảm ."

Vô Hoan cực nhỏ lo lắng đứng lên, "Khả nếu hắn đã muốn ra Tây Hải đâu?"

U Vân bộ dạng phục tùng nhìn dưới mặt đất, thản nhiên nói: "Nếu như vậy, cũng chỉ hảo nghĩ biện pháp khác, hiện nay lại cấp cũng vô dụng ."

Hắn đem chuyện này cùng Vô Hoan giải thích một lần, Dương Tiễn đưa tới này bức quyển trục nhưng mà là muốn chọc giận hắn cùng tam thái tử, hắn sẽ chờ bọn họ phát tác, nếu tam thái tử cách Tây Hải đi tìm Dương Tiễn liều mạng, Dương Tiễn nhất định hội lấy dạ tập Chân Quân thần điện chi tội đem tam thái tử bắt, quán thượng mưu phản tội danh, tiện đà nhân cơ hội thu hồi tây nước biển quân. Chờ Tây Hải nhất quy thuận, còn lại tam hải cũng bất quá là sớm muộn gì chuyện. Mà tam thái tử lọt vào tay hắn trung, Dương Tiễn nhất định hội lấy này đến áp chế Thốn Tâm, chờ cho đến lúc này vô luận hắn khai ra cái dạng gì điều kiện, ngay tại chỗ lên giá, Thốn Tâm đều không có không đáp ứng đường sống. Hắn hiện tại duy nhất có thể làm chính là tìm được Thốn Tâm, lưu lại tam thái tử.

Tóm lại, hôm nay mặc kệ là ai bởi vì này sự kiện ra Tây Hải đi tìm hắn, đều là hẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ, nghĩ đến đây Vô Hoan bất giác tự đáy lòng hàn khởi.

"Ta đi tìm cô cô. . ." Thanh Thanh nhắc tới váy giác liền hướng ngoài điện chạy, bị U Vân một phen tha trở về.

"Ngươi đừng đi. . ."

Thanh Thanh nâng lên mặt, trát trát nhãn tình, U Vân lại bỏ thêm một câu, "Ta đi. . ."

Hắn ở ngoài cửa đứng yên thật lâu mới đi vào, ít dùng tưởng U Vân đều biết nói nàng hội trốn đi nơi nào, khi hắn đẩy ra tù cung phế khí cũ môn, điểm thượng quang minh đăng đăng, hắn liền thấy nàng lui ngồi ở phòng ngủ góc sáng sủa, bàn tay đèn đuốc chậm rãi chiếu sáng lên của nàng sườn mặt, đầu hạ một bóng ma, tinh xảo trang dung còn tại.

"Ngươi tính ở trong này tọa cả đời?" Hắn tại cửa ngừng một lát mới đi đi vào.

Thốn Tâm như cũ lui ở trong góc, "Hắn nói đúng vậy, ta sẽ không nên ra Tây Hải, đều là ta tự tìm ."

Hắn đem ánh lửa bát lượng, thấy rõ của nàng bộ dáng, buộc chặt thần kinh rốt cục có chút thả lỏng, miễn cưỡng cười cười, "Ngươi liền tính đêm động phòng hoa chúc đem của ngươi tướng công nhưng ở bên ngoài một người qua?"

Nàng như cũ không nói lời nào, một đôi tay gắt gao khấu cùng một chỗ, hắn đi đến nàng trước mặt, ngồi □ im lặng nhìn nàng, nhẹ nhàng loát loát của nàng ngạch phát, nàng chính là bình tĩnh nâng lên mặt, nhìn hắn.

"Khóc?"

Nàng lắc đầu, cách sau một lúc lâu mới nói nói: "Ngày đó ta đi Chân Quân thần điện tiếp Thanh Thanh. . ."

Hắn bỗng nhiên đánh gãy lời của nàng đầu, thấp giọng nói: "Ngoan, không cần giải thích, ta thú ngươi liền tin tưởng ngươi, ta hoài nghi ngươi sẽ không thú ngươi, huống chi việc này căn bản giải thích không rõ."

Mặt nàng sắc hơi hơi đổi đổi, che tầng vụ ánh mắt dần dần trở nên trong suốt, chỉnh khuôn mặt liền tiên sống lên, sáng ngời giống như nhất lũ cảnh xuân chiếu tiến trong lòng hắn, hắn tắt đèn, đem của nàng hai tay nắm vãn tại chính mình gáy thượng, khinh hôn nhẹ của nàng mặt.

Hắn bỗng nhiên nhớ tới phía trước Vô Hoan biểu tình rất kỳ quái hỏi hắn, này tam giới nữ tử nhiều như vậy, vì sao cố tình muốn thích nàng, nàng xem đến cũng không có gì đặc địa phương khác.

Hắn suy nghĩ thật lâu, mới miễn cưỡng tìm được cái đáp án, đồng nàng cùng một chỗ ta sẽ khóc hội cười, hội cao hứng, hội khổ sở, hội tưởng niệm, hội bi thương, mà tại gặp được nàng phía trước, có như vậy một khắc ta thậm chí cảm thấy chính mình đã muốn đã chết, đồng U Minh ty thiên thiên vạn vạn qua đường vong linh giống nhau, sống được hào không một tiếng động.

Qua thật lâu nàng mới bắt đầu đáp lại hắn, đem mặt các tại vai hắn thượng, hắn liền đem nàng toàn bộ ôm lấy, niệp cái quyết, toàn bộ phòng trở nên sạch sẽ dị thường, hắn đem nàng bỏ vào giường bên trong, rớt ra ti bị, chậm rãi thay nàng cởi bỏ quần áo, nhìn của nàng mềm mại thân tuyến hiện ra tại của hắn trước mặt.

Nàng bắt đầu chính là vẫn không nhúc nhích tùy ý hắn vuốt ve, hôn môi, thẳng đến nàng xem của hắn ánh mắt, mắt phượng hẹp dài, thần sắc ấm áp nhiệt liệt, bỗng nhiên cả người liền trầm tĩnh lại, chủ động đem chân câu tại của hắn trên lưng, im lặng hôn của hắn gáy, của hắn khóe môi, làm cho hắn có thể rất tốt tiến vào thân thể của nàng.

Hắn dần dần thoáng có chút khẩn trương, nàng liền mềm nhẹ vỗ về hắn phía sau lưng thượng che giấu phượng cốt, chỉ nghe thấy U Vân thanh âm bỗng nhiên trầm xuống, nàng rõ ràng biết nên như thế nào an ủi hắn, cổ vũ hắn, nàng liền giống như hắn linh hồn nhất bộ rõ ràng bạch hắn muốn là cái gì.

Sau một lúc lâu, nàng đụng đến hắn phượng cốt thượng có câu sâu đậm vết sẹo, lặp lại sờ soạng mấy lần, hình dạng rất là quen thuộc, làm cho nàng nhớ tới Dương Tiễn tam bén nhọn nhị nhận đao, nàng vừa định hỏi hắn đây là bao lâu chịu thương, lại nghe thấy hắn nói: "Đừng ngừng, Thốn Tâm, đừng có ngừng." Nàng nhắm mắt lại, đem sườn mặt dính sát vào nhau tại của hắn gáy thượng, cảm giác hắn hơi hơi phập phồng hô hấp, cuối cùng hắn đối nàng nói: "Thốn Tâm, về sau không thể phát sinh cái gì đều không cần rời đi ta."

Triền miên qua đi, hắn đáy lòng là cao hứng , nàng vỗ về của hắn đuôi tóc, bình tĩnh nói: "Chúng ta rời đi nơi này được không."

Hắn còn thật sự nghĩ nghĩ, thân ái của nàng hai má, cũng không dám đáp ứng nàng, Dương Tiễn nếu đã muốn bày này bàn kỳ, không bồi hắn hạ đến cuối cùng một tử, hắn là tuyệt không hội từ bỏ ý đồ .

Hắn dắt tay nàng, tại nàng trắng nõn trong lòng bàn tay dùng tiên pháp đánh cái màu xanh ấn trạc, hắn nói: "Mặc kệ tương lai đi nơi nào, chúng ta đều đã cùng một chỗ, cho nên vô luận phát sinh cái gì nhớ kỹ đều không cần sợ hãi."

Nàng bạch ngọc giống như trên mặt nhiễm một tia đỏ ửng, phản thủ cầm tay hắn tâm.

Ứng U Vân sở liệu, tam thái tử đêm qua đã ra Tây Hải, còn mang đi một đường thuỷ quân, hắn nếu chính là một người đi kia hoàn hảo nói, hiện nay cũng là cầm Dương Tiễn tặng cho Thốn Tâm thông thiên hành lệnh đi , còn không phải tự Nam Thiên môn mà vào, thật sự là không nghĩ nói hắn tạo phản cũng, càng khả huống này rất nhiều năm Tây Hải đồng Thiên đình xưa nay bất hòa.

Thốn Tâm nghe thấy tin tức này sắc mặt trắng bệch, ánh mắt đỏ bừng, U Vân lại cùng nàng nói, ta đi trước Chân Quân thần điện nhìn xem tình thế, ngươi đi nguyên Quân phủ cầu Tam Thánh Mẫu, hiện nay toàn bộ tam giới, Dương Tiễn cũng sẽ cấp Dương Thiền ba phần tính tôi, Thiếu Khanh về trước U Minh ty, Thính Tâm công chúa hồi Đông Hải, nay cũng chỉ tạm biệt từng bước xem từng bước.

Nói xong, hắn lại phủ □ tại Thốn Tâm bên tai nói nhỏ vài câu, cuối cùng thấp giọng phân phó nói: "Ngươi nhớ rõ liền ấn này nguyên nói cùng Tam Thánh Mẫu nói, trăm ngàn không cần cùng nàng khởi gì tranh luận, một câu dư thừa trong lời nói đều không cần có."

"Hảo, " Thốn Tâm đầu ngón tay phát run, "U Vân, ta phía trước nghe Tam ca nói tứ hải đã muốn đạt thành liên minh, Tây Hải gặp chuyện không may có thể hay không lan đến tứ hải?"

Dương Tiễn hôm nay dám đụng Tây Hải, nhất định là chí tại tứ hải giai thu, cái gì liên không liên minh, tội không chứng cứ phạm tội đã sớm không trọng yếu , tam thái tử tư sấm Thiên đình đã muốn cho Dương Tiễn một cái tốt nhất lý do. Trong lòng hắn nhất mặc, như vậy tính kế, như vậy tâm tư, không cho hắn thống lĩnh tam giới thật đúng là nhân tài không được trọng dụng .

Tam thái tử rất xúc động , U Vân nhìn nàng lo lắng bộ dáng, lại bất giác có chút đau lòng, không đành lòng nói như vậy, đành phải an ủi nói: "Ta U Vân nhất định tẫn ta có khả năng, bảo ngươi Tam ca một cái bình an."

Không hơn, Tây Hải là nhất định không bảo đảm , tưởng đều không cần tưởng, nhân có thể sống sót đã là tốt nhất đại cát.

Hắn cẩn thận đánh giá một phen đứng ở một bên Thanh Thanh, nếu tam thái tử xảy ra chuyện, thân là trưởng công chúa cũng nhất định là muốn chịu lan đến , U Vân tự nàng phát gian thủ hạ phượng sai thu vào trong tay áo, mang theo Thốn Tâm liền ly khai thủy tinh điện, một đường chạy tới Thiên đình.

Dương Tiễn không uổng người nào, chỉ dùng một bức họa sẽ thu hồi Tây Hải, thật thật làm cho người ta không hiểu được nên nói cái gì hảo.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: Dương Tiễn, xinh đẹp, cao đoạn, tâm ngoan thủ lạt, lại có điểm tiểu tinh phân

U Vân, ôn nhu, si tình, khoan dung cứng cỏi, lại có điểm bụng hắc

Còn muốn thũng sao dạng ~~~ Thiên đình cao nhất quy cách PK, thủ đoạn cái gì đều là ùn ùn ~~

? ? ? ? ? ?

H loại này, các ngươi biết ~

, Chương 15:

Chương 15:

U Vân rốt cuộc là chậm không chỉ từng bước, đến Thiên đình mới biết toàn bộ Thiên đình thiên binh đại doanh đã bị điều phối , toàn bộ chạy tới Chân Quân thần điện sau tiên sơn khe núi bên trong, này rõ ràng chính là chờ có người đến khiêu hố thôi, ám sát tư pháp thiên thần vốn là tội đồng mưu phản, huống chi Dương Tiễn nay chưởng quản hai mươi vạn thiên binh, chỉ cần hắn nói tam thái tử là trộm thông thiên hành lệnh mang binh lên trời ý đồ mưu phản, thì phải là ý đồ mưu phản, huống chi này tình thế nhìn qua xác thực rất là có vài phần mưu phản ý tứ.

Khe núi bên trong, tường vân hôi hổi, mười vạn thiên binh từ mai sơn lục quái dẫn dắt ấn ngũ hành bát quái phương vị một chữ đứng khai, vây quanh sơn cốc, Vô Hoan tinh tế quan sát một lần trước mắt tình thế, yên lặng nói: "U Vân, theo ta thấy vẫn là quên đi, thiên binh trận đều đã muốn triển khai , đi cũng là cứu không được , tổng không tốt vì thu cái thi, đáp thượng ngươi một cái mệnh."

U Vân hít một tiếng, "Ta cũng nghĩ như vậy , khả Dương Tiễn này trận rõ ràng chính là đang chờ của ta, nay cũng không phải ta nghĩ không đi có thể không đi , hiện nay ta cũng không tưởng khác , nếu đáp ứng rồi Thốn Tâm, luôn muốn hết sức một chút , chính là mắt thấy lớn như vậy cái cạm bẫy, nếu là liền như vậy nhảy xuống đi giống như cũng có chút không thể nào nói nổi, ngẫm lại vẫn là chờ thiết cạm bẫy nhân chính mình xuất hiện đi."

Vô Hoan mơ hồ cười cười, "Thật sự là từ xưa đa tình trống không hận, không công vô vọng yếu nhân mệnh."

U Vân đi theo cười cười, "Cũng không phải là sao, sớm biết như thế không bằng sớm chết ở ngàn hồ sơn, ngươi nói này đều gọi là gì sự, một bên liều mạng muốn ta đến Thiên đình, một bên liều mạng không được ta đến."

Vô Hoan khóe mắt đuôi lông mày đều mang theo cười, "Quái đành phải quái gần chút năm Thiên đình ra hết phế tài, nếu không thế nào còn có ngươi chuyện gì."

U Vân im lặng một hồi, không lên tiếng nữa, trước mắt tường vân bỗng nhiên bắt đầu phân đi hai sườn, thiên binh ấn tự sắp xếp khai, không bao lâu Dương Tiễn liền xuất hiện tại tường vân một khác đầu, thần hi bên trong, màu bạc áo giáp đẹp mắt sáng rọi, sắc mặt như thường.

Dương Tiễn đợi sau một lúc lâu, gặp U Vân hào không nóng nảy bộ dáng thế này mới nói: "Nhưng mà là tây nước biển quân Ngao Ngọc tư sấm thần điện ý đồ mưu phản mà thôi, không nghĩ Thiếu Thiên Quân cùng Vô Hoan tinh quân cũng đến đây, Dương Tiễn nghe nói Thiếu Thiên Quân ngày gần đây cưới vợ, đưa lễ mọn còn thích."

Vô Hoan thản nhiên quét mắt Dương Tiễn, mím môi được rồi cái lễ, "Chân Quân đại nhân, Vô Hoan nhưng mà là đi ngang qua xem cái náo nhiệt, trong phủ còn việc, cái này đi trước một bước ."

U Vân biểu tình lại bình tĩnh, ngay cả Hiên Viên kiếm đều không có ra, nói là: "Chân Quân đại nhân bút ý lỗi lạc, họa pháp trông rất sống động, làm người ta núi cao ngưỡng chỉ."

U Vân rất là đồng tình chính mình, mắt □ chỗ nhược thế khắp nơi bị quản chế, vốn là rất khó đàm điều kiện, duy nhất phương pháp chính là bình tĩnh đợi chi, còn có lẽ còn có một tia cơ hội, tối thiểu Nam Đấu tinh quân ở đây, Dương Tiễn bao nhiêu còn có vài phần cố kỵ , nếu chính mình một cái kích động, vậy thật thật là tìm chết không xem phương hướng , hắn chỉ hy vọng Dương Thiền có thể sớm đi đến, tối thiểu tại Dương Tiễn tru sát tam thái tử phía trước đuổi tới.

Dương Tiễn hơi hơi dừng một chút, xoay người, lạnh nhạt nói: "Các ngươi hai cái đi theo ta."

Vô Hoan tựa hồ cũng không thực tính xem cái náo nhiệt bước đi, vì thế đi theo Dương Tiễn, U Vân đang đạp tường vân đi vào khe núi bên trong, đẩy ra tầng tầng mây mù, sơn cốc hạ kì binh bát quái trận, mấy trăm đạo tiên pháp xiềng xích bay lên trời, đem tam thái tử vây ở trong trận, sơn gian che kín thiên binh.

Dương Tiễn cố ý dừng một chút, bình tĩnh nói: "Này trận pháp ta nghiên cứu nhiều năm, rốt cục nghĩ ra cái tên."

U Vân không nói lời nào, đợi một lát, Dương Tiễn nói tiếp: "Giáng long trận, các ngươi cảm thấy tên này như thế nào?"

Trong lòng hắn thở dài, hôm nay lọt vào đi nếu là ta, kia trận pháp tên mười chi bát cửu chính là tru phượng trận, mà hắn cùng tam thái tử nếu song song hạ xuống này trận, trận pháp ước chừng là có thể xưng là long phượng trình giáng . Hắn thật sự là hoàn toàn không lời nào để nói, Dương Tiễn có thể đem như thế huyết tinh một sự kiện làm ra đến cũng liền thôi, còn làm được như thế phong nhã.

U Vân im lặng thật lâu sau, châm chước theo trong tay áo lấy ra phượng sai, thấp giọng nói: "Này tam thái tử vô luận có phải hay không ngỗ nghịch mưu phản, ít nhất cũng nên có cái hội thẩm, Chân Quân đại nhân cứ như vậy lén khốn cũng không phải thực thỏa."

Dương Tiễn nhìn U Vân trong tay nắm bắt vàng ròng phượng sai ra hội thần, Tây Hải trưởng công chúa phượng sai khả điều động Tây Hải toàn bộ thuỷ quân, Tây Hải trước mắt có đóng quân ba mươi vạn, nếu thực bởi vì tam thái tử bị giết mà tạo phản cũng sẽ là cái phiền toái không nhỏ sự, Dương Tiễn đợi một lát, U Vân mới nói tiếp: "Ba mươi vạn thuỷ quân đổi hắn một cái mệnh."

Dương Tiễn dừng lại cước bộ, sắc mặt bình tĩnh, U Vân trong lòng cũng là nhảy nhảy dựng, chỉ nghe hắn nói tiếp: "Không đủ, ba mươi vạn thuỷ quân hơn nữa Thốn Tâm, đổi hắn một cái mệnh."

Chậc chậc, thật đúng là cố định lên giá, làm khó U Vân chính là nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, bạc môi mân nhanh, biểu tình tựa hồ có chút miễn cưỡng, giãy dụa hồi lâu mới nói nói: "Việc này nguyên bản cùng U Vân không quan hệ, nhưng mà là xem tại Thốn Tâm mặt mũi thượng thôi, Chân Quân đại nhân nếu không đồng ý, muốn giết muốn quát vậy chỉ có thể từ Chân Quân đại nhân."

Dương Tiễn không đáp, vì thế việc này liền giằng co ở trong này, U Vân ngược lại là không vội , "Ta cũng thế, Ngao Ngọc cũng thế, chinh chiến nhiều năm, chết cũng sẽ chết , nhưng mà là nhớ Thốn Tâm sẽ làm bị thương tâm thế này mới bất đắc dĩ chạy tới cùng Chân Quân đánh cái thương lượng, nếu Chân Quân đại nhân thật sự không đáp ứng, kia U Vân trở về cũng chỉ có thể khuyên nhủ Thốn Tâm, lấy việc còn phải đã thấy ra một chút, sinh tử không khỏi nhân."

Vô Hoan rất là bội phục U Vân, rõ ràng đã muốn gấp đến độ không được, cố tình lại là không nhanh không chậm, bình tĩnh trầm ổn, nói ra trong lời nói làm cho người ta bắt không được nhược điểm, thậm chí ngay cả nhiều hơn điểm lợi thế đều không muốn, làm cho người ta không thể không tín chỉnh sự kiện cùng hắn không hề quan hệ, hắn nhưng mà là tới làm giao dịch thôi.

Này tâm pháp quả nhiên không phải luyện không .

Dương Tiễn thoáng cúi đầu nhìn mắt trong trận Tiểu Bạch long, lấy ra tam bén nhọn nhị nhận đao, thoáng vung lên, liền có một đạo kinh lôi tự Cửu Trọng Thiên xuống thẳng tắp đánh tại tam thái tử long sống thượng. U Vân thế nhưng hướng hắn cười cười, "Cho dù Chân Quân đại nhân hiện nay một đạo sét đánh chết hắn, cũng liền như vậy cái điều kiện , nếu Chân Quân đại nhân không đáp ứng, U Vân bước đi , nay Tây Hải nhưng là hợp với tứ hải, loại này nhiều ra đến phiền toái còn thỉnh Chân Quân đại nhân hảo hảo lo lắng."

Dương Tiễn nhìn kỹ U Vân, cười lạnh nói: "Ta đây liền thật sự đánh chết hắn, còn sợ lấy sẽ không Tây Hải?" Nói xong, giơ lên màu bạc trường đao, mau khiến nhân cứng lưỡi, Cửu Trọng Thiên kinh lôi liền tụ tại đám mây, U Vân ánh mắt liền đứng ở Dương Tiễn trên tay, đem Hiên Viên kiếm giấu ở trong tay áo, tình thế rồi đột nhiên kịch biến.

"Ta lặp lại lần nữa, Tây Hải, U Minh ty, hơn nữa Thốn Tâm, đổi hắn một cái mệnh."

U Vân ánh mắt đột nhiên đằng khởi một mảnh sát ý, Vô Hoan tưởng hiện nay nhưng mà là cò kè mặc cả kéo dài thời gian, trước mắt trước đáp ứng hắn tựa hồ cũng không có gì, khả hắn không biết có vài thứ có thể thỏa hiệp, có vài thứ không thể thỏa hiệp, so với nói dưới chân thổ địa, lại so với nói thích nữ nhân.

Mắt thấy lôi quang đường ngang giữa không trung, vận sức chờ phát động, U Vân đem tiên khí chậm rãi tụ cho bàn tay, biết rõ hợp lại nhưng mà cũng là muốn hợp lại một chút , Vô Hoan có chút không đành lòng lại nhìn, bán nhắm mắt lại, đột nhiên không trung màu xanh tường vân sáng lên.

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt hơi đổi, Vô Hoan ở một bên nhẹ nhàng nói câu, "Bảo Liên đăng. . ."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: đàm phán đàm không nổi nữa ~ trung tràng nghỉ ngơi một chút ~

, Chương 16:

Chương 16:

"Nhị ca, này đến tột cùng sao lại thế này?"

Xa xa liền thấy Dương Thiền một thân màu tím tường vân sam đứng ở đám mây, trong tay chấp là Bảo Liên đăng, chiếu sáng suốt nữa bầu trời, mà bên người liền đứng Thốn Tâm, U Vân ngầm hạ thu hồi trong tay tiên khí, bình thản cười cười: "Hoa Nhạc thượng thần cũng đến đây, thật sự là khó được như vậy tề ."

Dương Tiễn ngay cả biểu tình đều không có biến hóa, chân trời tiếng sấm chợt ngừng, thủ hạ mai sơn tứ tướng tiến đến câu hỏi, hỏi tiếp được đi như thế nào an bài.

An bài, còn an bài cái quỷ a. . .

Dương Thiền thu hồi Bảo Liên đăng, đứng ở Dương Tiễn bên người, ăn thất kinh hỏi: "Sáng sớm Thốn Tâm sẽ trong phủ tìm ta, nói hắn Tam ca tư sấm Thiên đình, bảo ta nhất định đến van cầu nhị ca, nói là tha hắn Tam ca một mạng, lời này liên nhi liền nghe không hiểu , cái gì kêu tha cho hắn một mạng, tư sấm Thiên đình là tử tội sao?"

Thốn Tâm vài bước chạy đến U Vân bên người, hắn phản thủ đem nàng tha ở sau người, thủy chung chú ý Dương Tiễn mỗi tiếng nói cử động, hắn lại chính là hờ hững nói: "Này ngao ngọc đái thuỷ quân tư sấm ta Chân Quân thần điện, ý muốn mưu phản, ta hiện nay nhưng mà là đưa hắn khốn , còn không có dụng hình."

"Dương Tiễn, mệt ngươi nói xuất khẩu, đem ta Tam ca vây ở trong trận, hắn nói không phải mưu phản ngươi ngay cả thẩm cũng không thẩm đã nghĩ giết hắn, ngươi còn là cái gì tư pháp thiên thần."

Dương Tiễn biểu tình hơi hơi có chút giật mình nhìn Thốn Tâm, sau một lúc lâu, mới đáp: "Gió lốc tiên tử lời này thật sự là buồn cười , Chân Quân thần điện chưởng quản là tam giới bốn mươi ba tư pháp làm, có thể nói tối cao chí tôn, ngươi cho là là ta tại Quán Giang khẩu Dương phủ hậu viện sao, hắn Ngao Ngọc cư nhiên dám mang theo thuỷ quân xông thẳng thần điện, mặc kệ ý đồ như thế nào đều là tội đồng mưu phản, cho dù đương trường tru sát cũng không tính quá đáng, tiên tử vẫn là về nhà trước đem thiên luật hảo hảo đọc một lần, rồi trở về cùng Dương Tiễn lý luận."

"Ngươi. . ." Thốn Tâm cười lạnh một tiếng, "Dương Tiễn, liền ngươi người như thế cũng xứng làm tư pháp thiên thần, xứng giảng thiên luật."

Dương Tiễn như trước không có chút tức giận bộ dáng, thản nhiên quét nàng liếc mắt một cái, đem nguyên bản muốn nói trong lời nói lại nuốt trở vào, ngược lại nhìn U Vân nói: "Thiếu Thiên Quân điện hạ nếu đến đây, tự nhiên có cái gì cao kiến, không ngại nói tới nghe một chút."

U Vân nhìn mắt dưới chân đằng sương trắng, cân nhắc một phen, hồi lâu mới nói nói: "Việc này liên quan đến toàn bộ Tây Hải vận mệnh, U Vân cho rằng hay là muốn làm cho Ngọc đế định đoạt mới được, không biết tư pháp thiên thần nghĩ như thế nào, nếu tư pháp thiên thần cảm thấy việc này không cần đăng báo Lăng Tiêu điện liền khả lén xử quyết tây nước biển quân, kia U Vân cũng là không lời nào để nói."

Vô Hoan tiếp một câu, "Chân Quân đại nhân, việc này quá lớn, Vô Hoan cảm thấy nếu không hơn báo khó tránh khỏi đưa tới không phải chê."

Dương Thiền vãn khởi Dương Tiễn thủ, mặt mày ôn hòa, mềm nhẹ nói: "Này Ngao Ngọc cố nhiên nên phạt, nhưng hắn cũng chỉ là gặp ngươi cưới Hằng Nga mà thay muội tử tổn thương bởi bất công muốn tìm ngươi lý luận thôi, vị tất thấy được muốn sát nhị ca. Huống hồ nhị ca đồng dạng là có muội muội nhân, liên nhi nếu gả cho người lại bị hưu , người nọ lại cưới người khác, tự nhiên trong lòng cũng nhất định là không thoải mái , phi đem người nọ thiên đao vạn quả mới hết giận. Nhị ca nhất định là có thể thể hội , đúng hay không. Pháp ngoại còn có tình đâu, nhị ca đại nhân đại lượng, xưa nay khoan dung, không bằng đem việc này theo khinh phán , liền phạt Ngao Ngọc nếu không có lẽ nhập Thiên đình tốt lắm."

Dương Tiễn nao nao, "Này lời nói, là Thốn Tâm cùng ngươi nói ?"

Dương Thiền gật gật đầu, Dương Tiễn bất giác thất thanh cười cười, quay đầu nhìn U Vân, "Thiếu Thiên Quân thật đúng là không tha xem."

U Vân không hiểu cười, "Đâu có đâu có, không biết Chân Quân đại nhân vẫn là phủ nguyện ý đáp ứng U Vân phía trước đề nghị?"

Dương Tiễn nhìn U Vân, bỗng nhiên tiến đến hắn bên tai cực khinh nói: "Việc này thực không thể toàn lại ta, nếu Ngao Ngọc sớm một chút giao ra Tây Hải, hắn cũng không phải không thể không chết, khả hắn cố tình còn muốn đem tứ hải liên minh, ngươi nói, gặp được loại này gian ngoan không hóa nhân ngươi làm cho ta làm sao bây giờ?"

U Vân tựa tiếu phi tiếu, đáp: "Chân Quân đại nhân yên tâm, không có người lại ngươi, Tây Hải đã muốn là đại nhân , thả hắn một con đường sống kỳ thật cũng không có gì."

"Thiếu Thiên Quân mới trước đây tại thiên thư phòng là như thế nào đọc thư, không nghe nói qua như vậy một câu sao, thả hổ về rừng, này hoạn vô cùng."

Lặng im một lát, U Vân không có nói tiếp, nhẹ nhàng kéo kéo Thốn Tâm cổ tay áo, đối nàng dùng cái ánh mắt, Thốn Tâm lập tức quỳ gối Tam Thánh Mẫu bên người, bi từ giữa đến, khóc nói: "Tam muội, nhà của ta Tam ca chính là nhất thời xúc động, Thốn Tâm đã muốn bị tù Tây Hải thất trăm năm, nay chỉ còn lại có Tam ca một người thân, ngươi cứu cứu hắn được không, nếu không Thốn Tâm cũng là sống không nổi nữa."

Này một tiếng Tam muội kêu Dương Thiền tâm như đao cát, đi theo đang quỳ gối Dương Tiễn bên người, "Nhị ca, ngươi không cần sát Ngao Ngọc , Thốn Tâm đã muốn thực đáng thương , ngươi tạm tha hắn đi. Liên nhi từ nhỏ cha mẹ song vong, cũng liền nhị ca như vậy một người thân, tự nhiên là hiểu được Thốn Tâm tâm tình ."

Hai người nhớ tới chính mình sinh thế kham liên, mà mấy năm nay lại trải qua thê lương, cuộc sống thảm đạm, bất giác nhưng lại càng khóc càng thương tâm, Vô Hoan biểu tình rất là rối rắm một chút, nhưng lại cũng nửa thật nửa giả đi theo khóc lên, vì thế êm đẹp tường vân thượng không bao lâu liền gắn bó tiếng khóc một mảnh, Dương Tiễn sắc mặt thoáng biến đổi, hiện nay nếu còn muốn lại đối tam thái tử đau hạ sát thủ, kia Dương Tiễn ước chừng cũng là không ngủ tỉnh.

Quả nhiên, một lát, Dương Tiễn váy dài vung lên, cả giận nói: "Đủ, một cái cũng không có lẽ khóc, người tới, đem việc này đăng báo lăng tiêu bảo điện, mười ba tư hội thẩm."

Mệnh thiên binh đem Ngao Ngọc trực tiếp mang hạ thiên lao, Dương Tiễn xoay người rời đi, lúc gần đi cúi người nhìn Dương Thiền cùng Thốn Tâm, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Các ngươi này đó cô nương gia thật sự là, còn một đám cái gì thượng thần thượng tiên. . ."

Dương Tiễn mới vừa đi, U Vân thật dài thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đưa tay một tay lấy Thốn Tâm nâng dậy, đem nàng toàn bộ ôm vào trong lòng, "Tốt lắm, không khóc, đừng khóc, chúng ta Thốn Tâm nhất ngoan ."

Thốn Tâm khóc càng phát ra thương tâm, "Nếu không phải ta, cũng sẽ không liên lụy Tam ca, U Vân, ngươi nói Tam ca hội không có việc gì?"

U Vân nhẹ nhàng lau của nàng nước mắt, "Nha đầu ngốc, việc này cùng ngươi một chút quan hệ đều không có, cho dù không có ngươi hắn nếu một lòng muốn thu hồi tứ hải cũng có khi là phương pháp, mặc kệ hắn từng cùng ngươi đã nói chút cái gì, đồng ý qua chút cái gì, ngươi cũng bất quá là sai tin hắn thôi."

Dựa theo Thốn Tâm tâm trí, nàng nhưng mà chính là cái vật hi sinh thôi, Dương Tiễn có lẽ chưa bao giờ có yêu nàng, có lẽ từng có yêu nàng, có lẽ vẫn đang yêu nàng, nhưng này đó đều đã muốn không trọng yếu , cùng sói vì vũ, bảo hổ lột da, như vậy tâm tư tính kế dưới tình yêu, ngươi nếu nói là chân ái, kia thực chỉ có thể dùng để lừa lừa quỷ .

Dương Thiền đi theo lau nước mắt, sờ sờ Thốn Tâm lưng, an ủi nói: "Thốn Tâm, tam thái tử cũng bất quá là nhất thời xúc động thôi, nhị ca tâm địa vẫn là tốt, tam thái tử tuyệt không có việc gì, ngươi cũng đừng rất thương tâm ."

Dương Thiền này lời nói nhưng thật ra làm cho U Vân vừa cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ chuyện này, Dương Tiễn vì thu hồi Tây Hải, lợi dụng Thốn Tâm chọc giận tam thái tử, mà Dương Thiền lại nghĩ đến tam thái tử là vì Dương Tiễn thành hôn mà thay Thốn Tâm năm đó bị hưu minh bất bình, mà năm đó Dương Tiễn hưu Thốn Tâm lại là vì Hằng Nga hãm hại, Hằng Nga lại là vương mẫu tâm phúc, mà nay Dương Tiễn chọc giận tam thái tử chuyện này lại làm được rất là lên không được mặt bàn, tất nhiên sẽ không đi cùng Dương Thiền giải thích, cái gọi là Lăng Tiêu điện thượng mười ba tư hội thẩm, này nhất cọc cọc nhất kiện kiện nhưng lại không giống nhau là có thể mở ra giảng , ngẫm lại này bút lạn trướng thực không hiểu được từ đâu nói lên hảo.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: khóc, cũng là một loại thủ đoạn ~

, Chương 17:

Chương 17:

Rời đi Chân Quân điện, U Vân lập tức phân phó người hầu lập tức đi trước Tây Hải tiếp trưởng công chúa cùng thái tử phi đến Dương Minh cung, quân tâm hướng đến khó dò, mười ba tư hội thẩm, quỷ biết hội thẩm ra cái cái gì kết quả đến.

U Vân trở lại Dương Minh cung, xa xa liền thấy Thốn Tâm một người ngồi ở viện phía trước đường phía trước kinh ngạc nhìn mây tía, đợi một lát vừa vặn nghe thấy thiên cung chung minh, nàng rất là run lên đẩu, có vài phần giống chấn kinh quá độ cẩm tước. Hắn có chút nói không nên lời cảm giác, tại tịch dương hạ đứng thật lâu sau, mới chậm rãi đi đến nàng phía sau, ngồi xuống, đem nàng theo toàn bộ ôm lấy, nàng tựa hồ khẩn trương một chút, nhưng cảm giác được hắn chính là tưởng an ủi hắn, vì thế rất nhanh liền trầm tĩnh lại, dán rúc vào hắn trong lòng, vô thanh vô tức có chút giống mất đi linh hồn rối.

"Điện bên trong người hầu như thế nào cũng không thấy?"

Thốn Tâm nghĩ nghĩ, lắc đầu, "Khổ sở trong lòng, nhìn nhiều người càng phiền, liền đều để lại đi."

U Vân thở dài, đem nàng ôm càng nhanh, "Cũng đừng rất thương tâm , việc này tuy rằng khó làm, nhưng cũng không phải hoàn toàn thành tử cục."

"U Vân, ngươi nói Ngọc đế có không có khả năng buông tha Tam ca?"

U Vân đem mặt dán tại của nàng tóc dài thượng, phiên thủ lại biến ra bàn cờ, nhẹ nhàng hỏi: "Còn có nhớ hay không ta lần trước cùng ngươi nói tình thế?"

Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, U Vân phản vung tay lên, quân cờ liền dừng ở bàn cờ thượng, hắc bạch các phân hai bên trái phải, lại phân biệt thả tứ mai hắc tử tại bàn cờ dựa vào thượng, tả hữu các chiếm hai lạp, ra hội thần, thanh âm bằng phẳng, "Chân Quân muốn trước bắt tứ hải, lại thôn tính U Minh ty." Hắn nhíu mày dừng một chút, theo bạch tử bên trong, lấy điệu một, thản nhiên cười nói: "Hằng Nga nay đã muốn vô dụng ."

"Vì sao?"

U Vân vỗ vỗ tay nàng, "Kỳ thật Hằng Nga vốn cũng liền không trọng yếu, nay thu hồi Tây Hải việc này đã là tên đã trên dây, Chân Quân đại nhân tình thế bắt buộc, chúng ta duy nhất có thể lợi dụng một chút cũng chính là Ngọc đế đối Chân Quân một phen cố kỵ."

Hắn hôm nay lời này nói được thật sự có điểm trước sau không đáp, Thốn Tâm nâng lên mặt, khó hiểu nhìn hắn, thần sắc tiều tụy tái nhợt, "Chính là Ngọc đế nếu biết ngươi cùng ta thành thân, có thể hay không mất hứng?"

U Vân tinh tế sờ sờ của nàng vành tai, cười cười dỗ nói: "Việc này đối Ngọc đế mà nói không tính cái gì đại sự, huống chi ngươi dù sao cũng phải cho ta cái thay ngươi xuất sinh nhập tử lý do đi, ta U Vân cũng không phải ăn chay lớn lên ."

Thốn Tâm súc khởi mi, hơi hơi cau tinh xảo cái mũi, "Ngươi người này, quả nhiên cũng là âm hiểm , Thiên đình thực cũng chưa người tốt."

Hắn vỗ về của nàng ngạch phát, khẽ cười nói: "Ngươi nếu còn dám nói ta âm hiểm, ta đã có thể không phải thân ngươi đơn giản như vậy."

Thốn Tâm trầm mặc một lát, thấu đi qua hôn thân của hắn hai má, "U Vân, nếu không có ngươi, ta thật không biết nên làm thế nào mới tốt."

Lời này kỳ thật không có gì đặc biệt , lập ý cũng không khắc sâu, lời nói cũng không đủ có văn thái, khả U Vân lại cảm thấy thực cảm động, hắn quay đầu ngẫm lại đã biết sáu ngàn năm coi như là sống uổng phí , sửa sinh dưỡng tính như vậy rất nhiều năm, cuối cùng vì nàng một cước thảng tiến này chính mình tránh né mấy ngàn năm hỗn trong nước, cố tình cao hứng thực không hiểu, đại khái chính mình cách tinh thần phân liệt cũng không xa .

"Ngươi nói, bọn họ hội đối Tam ca dụng hình sao?"

U Vân thiên tại một bên nhìn nàng, lắc đầu, sau một lúc lâu giải thích nói: "Sẽ không, gần nhất chứng cứ phạm tội vô cùng xác thực không có gì cần dụng hình địa phương, thứ hai ta làm cho Vô Hoan đi hình pháp tư nhìn, phải làm sẽ không ra cái gì đại đường rẽ. Chỉ là các ngươi tứ hải, mặc kệ là công chúa vẫn là thái tử, tính tình thật thật là không hiểu được nói cái gì cho phải."

Tịch dương càng phát ra hồng, nàng nằm xuống nhìn thiên không, mà hắn liền nằm ở nàng bên cạnh, qua thật lâu mới nói: "Chờ Tam ca việc này chấm dứt, chúng ta liền rời đi Thiên đình, đi cái không ai nhận thức của chúng ta địa phương, được không?"

Hắn chính là gật gật đầu, không có ra tiếng, trong lòng tưởng cũng là, Tây Hải việc này thật đúng là không biết phải như thế nào chấm dứt.

Cách nhật buổi tối Thanh Thanh một hàng liền đến Dương Minh cung, U Vân riêng tìm đến Vô Hoan, nói, việc này chính là hướng tệ nhất tưởng, tình hình còn chưa tới kém như vậy, nếu tam thái tử mưu phản tội danh thành lập, muốn liên luỵ cửu tộc, Vô Hoan liền lặng lẽ mang theo Thanh Thanh cùng thái tử phi đi đông châu đại địa, Ngọc đế nhất thời khả năng còn quản không tới đó.

Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên rất là khó chịu một chút, lấy của hắn tâm trí hoàn toàn có thể tiêu dao tại Cửu Trọng Thiên ngoại, khả cố tình vì chính mình cùng với Dương Tiễn đối nghịch, nghĩ đến đây trong lòng nàng sẽ không biết nói nói cái gì cho phải.

"Ta không phải nói sao, tình thế còn chưa có như vậy kém, nhưng mà là trước chuẩn bị một chút thôi."

Thốn Tâm lắc đầu, không có mở miệng, ngược lại là Thanh Thanh mở miệng nói: "Kia cô cô nếu là bị liên luỵ , làm sao bây giờ?"

"Ngươi cô cô là thê tử của ta, nếu nàng bị liên luỵ , ta đây U Vân chẳng phải là cũng thoát không xong can hệ, ngươi gặp qua vì người khác sát chính mình con cha mẹ trưởng bối sao?"

"Như vậy ta a cha đâu?"

U Vân nói: "Làm đem hết toàn lực, nhưng nếu tình thế có biến, kết cục không bằng chúng ta tưởng tượng , cũng không cần quá độ thương tâm, phóng túng chính mình tâm tính."

Này ngày đêm thâm, U Vân đồng Vô Hoan ngồi ở sân dưới tàng cây uống rượu, ánh trăng yên tĩnh, đầu hạ một bóng ma, bốn phía tĩnh tràn đầy không tiếng động, hai người một ly tiếp theo một ly, rất nhanh vò rượu liền thấy để.

"U Vân, ngươi nói ngươi này lại là làm gì, năm đó Thiên đình chiến yêu vương, tứ hải bát hoang đều bị tham chiến, Dương Tiễn thừa dịp loạn đem ngươi đánh hạ Tây Hải, như vậy cừu ngươi đều nhịn, cũng bất quá là vì tránh đi mũi nhọn, một mảnh im lặng thôi, nay vì này đó không thể làm chung nhân, ngươi lại cùng Chân Quân giáp mặt là địch, nhiều như vậy năm nhẫn được , nhẫn không được, không đều bạch nhịn."

U Vân không có lên tiếng, Vô Hoan thật dài thở dài, "Năm đó tổ phụ đem ngươi đưa ta trước mặt, cùng ta nói, từ nay về sau muốn ta đi theo ngươi hảo hảo học tập làm người chi đạo, ta thật sự là rõ ràng hoảng sợ, ngươi xinh đẹp tựa như cái nữ hài tử, thật dài tóc, tinh tế chân mày, ta còn tưởng rằng ông nội của ta đây là cấp cho ta đính hôn đâu, không nghĩ tới nhất qua chính là sáu ngàn năm."

U Vân ha ha nở nụ cười, "Ngươi còn nói, từ ngày đó sau, mỗi môn việc học đều là ta thay ngươi viết đáp đề, đáng thương ta liền bởi vì ngươi tổ phụ một câu, giải bài thi phải viết hai phân."

Vô Hoan tóc dài tản ra, thần sắc diễm nếu hoa đào, "Sau lại mới hiểu được, Thiên đình nhiều như vậy Thiếu Thiên Quân, nhiều như vậy nhà cao cửa rộng đệ tử, hắn vì sao cố tình lựa chọn ngươi làm bằng hữu của ta."

"Vì sao?"

Hắn ẩn tàng rồi tươi cười, thật lâu sau đáp: "Hắn là xem trọng ngươi, tương lai nhất định thành tài, hy vọng ngươi có thể chiếu ứng ta."

U Vân thần sắc cũng có chút bi thương, "Chỉ tiếc, cuối cùng ta cầu cũng bất quá là rời đi Thiên đình, ngươi tổ phụ nhất định hội thực thất vọng."

Vô Hoan đem mặt giấu ở bóng ma trung, trầm mặc thật lâu, mới nói nói: "Ngươi có thể làm chính mình muốn làm chuyện, yêu chính mình tưởng yêu nhân, không sợ quyền thế, không sợ khó khăn, không sợ gian nguy, còn có cái gì khả cầu , chờ ngươi rời đi Thiên đình, ta trở về đông châu, tương lai nhất định có cơ hội tái kiến ."

U Vân không có nói nữa, im lặng nhìn hội ánh trăng, đứng dậy đi trở về nội điện, Thốn Tâm đã muốn ngủ, nhanh ôm chặt chăn, hắn từ phía sau nắm ở nàng, ôn nhu nói: "Ta biết ngươi suy nghĩ cái gì, không cần nghĩ như vậy, ta nói rồi, ta thích ngươi, phi thường phi thường thích ngươi, mặc kệ trong lòng ngươi có ai, nghĩ ai, hàng đêm nhớ kỹ ai, ta đều yêu ngươi, cả đời yêu ngươi. Chúng ta là vợ chồng, liền căn bản không tồn tại ai khiếm ai cái gì."

Một lát sau, Thốn Tâm thanh âm có chút khàn khàn, "U Vân, ta biết, ta cũng sẽ cả đời đều yêu ngươi, cả đời chỉ yêu ngươi một cái."

, Chương 18:

Chương 18:

Ngày kế, U Vân thiên chưa lượng liền vội vàng đuổi tới Lan Lăng Thiếu Thiên Quân sở ở Vị Ương cung, ở ngoài cửa rất là hậu một hồi, thẳng đến trong cung có người hầu mở cửa quét tước, hắn thế này mới tiến lên làm cho người hầu truyền cái nói, đã nói Dương Minh cung U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân đến đây.

Lan Lăng còn không có khởi, vừa nghe nói U Vân đến đây, có chút giật mình, chạy nhanh đi ra cửa nghênh, đi ra ngoài điện, vừa vặn thần hi sáng lên, hắn cười nói: "U Vân, ngươi đã đến rồi như thế nào cũng không nói một tiếng, này sáng tinh mơ đứng ở ngoài cửa, không biết còn tưởng rằng ngươi U Vân ăn ta Lan Lăng bế môn canh đâu."

U Vân thất thanh cười nói: "Bế môn canh tính cái gì, mới trước đây ngươi còn chạy ta trước gia môn, đem của ta bức tường cũng cấp hủy đi, còn nói cái gì, có kia bức tường tiên khí, bảo đảm năm mạt Ngọc đế thi đình ngươi Lan Lăng đều có thể đối đáp trôi chảy, thân là Thiếu Thiên Quân cũng đều không hiểu cái gì kêu tử không nói quái lực loạn thần."

Lan Lăng lôi kéo U Vân liền vào nội điện, "Ngươi còn nói, tiên sinh hàng năm đều bắt ngươi làm ngay mặt giáo tài, lấy ta làm phản diện giáo tài."

Vào nội điện, ánh mặt trời xa xa chiếu vào bạch ngọc trụ thượng, đầu hạ một bóng ma, lui tới tiểu tiên nga bưng lên mùa hoa quả tươi, châm thượng trà, Lan Lăng hướng tháp thượng nhất nằm, chấp khởi chén trà, hỏi: "Nghĩ như thế nào đến tới tìm ta ?"

U đám mây ngồi ở đường hạ, chờ trong điện không có một bóng người sau, mới châm tự chước câu nói: "U Vân trước đó vài ngày thành thân, nghĩ hôm nay đến cùng nhị ca nói một tiếng."

Lan Lăng một miệng trà không có nuốt xuống, toàn bộ sái trên mặt đất, "Thành thân, ngươi nói ngươi thành thân ? Ngươi bao lâu bắt đầu thích tiểu cô nương ?"

U Vân chậm rãi cười cười, nắng sớm hạ đẹp mặt có chút chói mắt, "Liền mấy ngày trước đây, thú là nguyên Tây Hải tam công chúa, hiện tại gió lốc tiên tử Thốn Tâm."

Lan Lăng biểu tình có chút kinh ngạc, dừng một chút, buông trà trản, nói: "Này cô nương không phải là đêm qua xông Chân Quân thần điện tây nước biển quân muội muội Ngao Thốn Tâm sao, hay là ngươi lần này tới là cùng tam thái tử chuyện có liên quan, việc này thật sự không tốt lắm làm, tuy nói là muốn mười ba tư hội thẩm, nhưng hôm nay chứng cớ vô cùng xác thực, chẳng sợ Ngọc đế pháp ngoại khai ân, nhiều nhất cũng chính là không liên luỵ Tây Hải Long Tộc."

U Vân nhìn trước mắt một mảnh hư vô ra hội thần, biểu tình có vẻ có chút lo lắng, "Nhị ca, ngươi nhiều lo lắng, U Vân cũng không phải tới thay tam thái tử cầu tình ."

Lời này nhưng thật ra làm cho Lan Lăng nghe không hiểu , "Ngươi nếu không phải đến thay hắn cầu tình , vậy ngươi tới làm cái gì?"

U Vân khóe miệng nhất mân, ánh mắt sáng lượng, "Nhị ca nghĩ đến cũng có thể biết, tam thái tử nếu một khi lấy được tội, còn lại ba mươi vạn tây nước biển quân không người thống lĩnh, này còn không tính còn lại tam nước biển quân, này bút tiền mọi người đều là đỏ mắt thực, nếu là trước mắt làm cho Chân Quân lại lập công, lại được ưu việt, tương lai làm sao còn có ta nhóm huynh đệ chỗ dung thân. Chân Quân đại nhân hiện tại đối chúng ta này đó Thiếu Thiên Quân đã muốn là không để vào mắt , hoàng hà một trận chiến ngươi cũng là nhìn đến , trăm phương ngàn kế muốn hại chết ta, lần tới nói không chừng chính là nhị ca ngươi , nhị ca nếu là có tâm chiếm địa vị cao, như vậy nhiếp chính thiên thần, ngài lão nhân gia dám hoặc là?"

Lan Lăng phách một tiếng theo tháp ngồi khởi, kinh ngạc hỏi: "Kia ý của ngươi là, tam thái tử một khi bị tru, Tây Hải chính là Dương Tiễn ?"

U Vân trầm mặc một lát, đáp: "Nhị ca về sau cũng đừng nói ta làm huynh đệ không đủ chiếu ứng, này thuỷ quân nhị ca nếu là có thể bắt đến, hiện nay trữ vị không huyền, cũng không thất là kiện chuyện tốt."

Lan Lăng kinh ngạc nhìn U Vân, lặp lại cân nhắc nói: "Cũng đừng nói là mười ba tư hội thẩm , cho dù là ba mươi tư hội thẩm, tam giới tư pháp thần quan cái kia không phải Chân Quân thủ hạ nhân, nếu muốn bảo trụ tam thái tử ít khả năng."

U Vân nâng lên chén trà, khinh khẽ cười nói: "Nhị ca, nghe Chân Quân nói qua tam thái tử cấu kết tứ hải ý đồ gây rối, khả nhị ca ngươi phải nhớ kỹ mặc kệ tam thái tử có hay không cấu kết ngoại hải, chẳng sợ hắn cấu kết là ngoại tinh, chỉ cần chúng ta Ngọc đế đại nhân nói hắn không tội sẽ không tội."

Lan Lăng nghĩ nghĩ, thở dài nói: "Xem ra ngươi thật đúng là đối thái tử vị không có hứng thú."

U Vân uống trà, nhíu mày nhìn hắn một cái, im lặng nói: "Vốn là không có hứng thú, nhà của ta nương tử toàn tâm toàn ý muốn nhàn vân dã hạc, U Vân đành phải phụng bồi một chút ."

"Nhưng mà chúng ta cần phải đem nói ở phía trước, việc này nhị ca nếu lãm không dưới đến, nhưng là tất cả đều cho ngươi lui về ."

U Vân buông chén trà, triển khai phiến, nhẹ nhàng ở trên bàn đụng vài cái, "Đi, nhị ca trong lòng đều biết là có thể ."

Hai người lại tùy tiện tự ôn chuyện, U Vân tìm cái tìm cớ rời đi Vị Ương cung, bên ngoài đã là giữa trưa, Thiên đình ánh mặt trời ngày ngày ấm áp, chiếu vào tường vân thượng, thật sự là làm cho người ta có một loại ảo giác, giống nhau thật sự là yên tĩnh bình thản ngày ngày hoa hảo.

Đi ngang qua Chân Quân thần điện khi, tam giới các nơi tư pháp thần quan đều tự các nơi chạy về Thiên đình, thần điện ngoài cửa ngừng đầy đuổi xe, hắn bất đắc dĩ tự sau điện vòng hơn người đàn, chậm rãi đi trở về Dương Minh cung, Thanh Thanh vài bước tự đường thượng chạy xuống dưới, vội vàng hỏi: "Thế nào, ta a cha thế nào ?" Thốn Tâm đi theo thân thể của nàng sau, sắc mặt tái nhợt, ước chừng là lo lắng một ngày một đêm.

U Vân cởi xuống mặc ở áo đơn ngoại vân vai, có chút mệt mỏi, nói: "Khó mà nói, nên gặp đều thấy, có thể phô lộ đều phô ."

Thanh Thanh dưới tình thế cấp bách, bỗng nhiên nói: "Như vậy, còn không bằng trực tiếp kiếp đạo trường tốt lắm, chúng ta ba mươi vạn thuỷ quân còn sợ thiên binh sao."

U Vân mạnh mẽ ngẩng đầu nhìn chằm chằm nàng, thực cố gắng mới ngăn chận lửa giận, "Nếu lại làm cho ta nghe thế câu, liền cút cho ta ra Dương Minh cung đi, ngươi tại Tây Hải là cái công chúa, liền dám ở nhà của ta nói hươu nói vượn, rất vô pháp vô thiên ."

"Kia tư pháp thiên thần chẳng phân biệt được hắc hồng đen trắng liền giết ta a cha sẽ không là vô pháp vô thiên sao."

U Vân vóc người thon dài, Thanh Thanh đứng thẳng cũng bất quá chỉ tới hắn đầu vai, hắn bán loan hạ thắt lưng, tận lực bình tĩnh nói: "Tại Thiên đình, đều có thiên luật, nếu ngươi a cha không một mình mang binh tiến vào Chân Quân thần điện, hôm nay ai cũng động hắn không được."

"Nhưng ta a cha cũng là bị hắn khí , hắn vì sao có thể không có việc gì êm đẹp còn ngồi ở Thiên đình, mà ta a cha lại muốn ngồi tù?"

U Vân rất ít tức giận , lần này sắc mặt lại rất khó xem, "Ngươi có phải hay không cảm thấy ta U Vân không đủ hết sức, mà Dương Tiễn hắn cũng là tại cùng ngươi hay nói giỡn , ngươi nếu là dám kiếp đạo trường, hắn Dương Tiễn liền dám đem ngươi Tây Hải Long Tộc ba mươi vạn thuỷ quân toàn bộ diệt, ngươi đại có thể thử xem xem, ngươi ngao Thanh Thanh muốn chết ta không ngăn cản ngươi, ngươi nếu dám liên lụy ngươi cô cô, ta U Vân không bằng hiện tại sẽ giết, đỡ phải đến lúc đó nhiều ra phiền toái."

Thanh Thanh ước chừng là từ chưa bị như thế dọa qua, sắc mặt trắng bệch nhìn U Vân, Thốn Tâm Thốn Tâm đem Thanh Thanh rớt ra, khuyên nói: "Thanh Thanh cũng là nóng nảy, nàng một cái đứa nhỏ, trăm ngàn đừng tìm nàng tức giận , mấy ngày nay vì Tam ca chuyện, U Vân ngươi một đường bôn ba cũng vất vả ."

Hắn nhìn nàng, thật lâu mới miễn cưỡng cười cười, "Ta không có tức giận , chính là nơi này là Thiên đình, lấy việc phải hiểu được có cái nên làm có việc không nên làm, chỉ cần cậy mạnh hoặc là sính anh hùng đều không có gì hảo kết quả, thánh nhân nói, cấm khẩu, tu thân, Tề gia, trị quốc, bình thiên hạ, trước phải làm đến cấm khẩu."

Nàng như trước chính là im lặng nhìn hắn, hắn nói, ta U Vân đổ điệu đời này tích lũy xuống dưới hết thảy, chính là hy vọng ngươi có thể bình an, vô cùng cao hứng .

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: yêu nguyên bản hẳn là có thể cùng bị yêu ngang nhau,

Ngươi nói kia làm sao có thể,

Là ta quá mức thiên chân

Làm ngươi tại ta cái trán nhẹ nhàng vừa hôn,

Ta thế nhưng hội khóc đắc tượng cái tiểu nữ sinh.

Ngươi nói của ta trả giá cho ngươi cho tâm không đành lòng,

Cái kia thời điểm ta hận ngươi là người tốt.

, Chương 19:

Chương 19:

Cái gọi là mười ba tư hội thẩm, là từ tam giới bốn mươi ba tỉnh quận phân biệt chọn lựa mười ba danh đức cao vọng trọng thần quan thượng Thiên đình cộng đồng thẩm tra xử lí án kiện, hôm nay Lăng Tiêu điện trung Ngọc đế, vương mẫu, tư pháp thiên thần, mười ba tư quan viên, Thiên đình lục đại tinh quan, bát đại thủ thành tướng, lại có mười ba, mười bốn hai vị thiên quân, kịp tang bạch, tử vi, Lan Lăng, U Vân bốn vị Thiếu Thiên Quân, ước chừng thấu bốn năm mười cái lớn nhỏ thần tiên, tuy nói phần lớn là tới xem náo nhiệt , nhưng vẫn là đem Lăng Tiêu điện thiên điện Chính Đức cung tễ cái tràn đầy.

Đông nghìn nghịt trong đám người, chỉ có Dương Tiễn một thân màu trắng ngân khải triều phục, rõ ràng dị thường. U Vân đem đen như mực cổ tay áo cuốn hạ, nhớ tới hôm nay thiên chưa lượng khi, hắn cả một đêm đều đang chờ tiếng trống canh vang lên, thật vất vả mới hầm đến nên thượng điện thời điểm, mới vừa rồi đứng ở nước kính phía trước, thay màu đen thêu phượng triều phục, xuyên thấu qua trên diện rộng nước kính, vừa mới thấy Thốn Tâm chính tà thân mình nhìn hắn, hắn nhặt lên trên bàn làm ra vẻ màu đen đai lưng, lạnh nhạt nói: "Đến, cho ta chải đầu."

Vì thế nàng tha trương ghế dựa lót tại dưới chân đứng ở hắn phía sau, nước kính trung liền chiếu ra của nàng bộ dáng, đen như mực tóc dài giống như đoạn vách núi thác nước phát tiết xuống, mắt hạnh mông lung, khóe môi tái nhợt, lông mi như điệp cánh bình thường hơi hơi rung động, tiêm dài ngón tay tung bay như lan, đưa hắn đen thùi tóc dài sơ tề thúc khởi, thanh âm mềm mại: "U Vân, ngươi trưởng thật tốt."

Hắn xoay người, nâng lên mặt nhìn nàng, nàng trong tay liền nắm bắt kia đem nâu cây lược gỗ, chậm quá đem lược bỏ vào của hắn vạt áo bên trong. Hắn nhìn của nàng động tác, lại không hề phản ứng, sau một lúc lâu mới từ từ nói: "Ngươi đưa ta lược làm cái gì?"

Nàng hơi hơi sửng sốt, khóe miệng hơn vài phần ý cười, nói lại vẫn là mang theo châm chọc, "Ngươi cho là đâu, nhưng mà là tóc thúc không nhanh, nếu là tan chính mình hảo sơ một chút."

Hắn ngẩng đầu lẳng lặng nhìn nàng, thanh âm bình tĩnh, "Nga, ta đây trước nhận, tối nay chờ hướng lần trước đến liền trả lại cho ngươi."

Nàng tái nhợt trên mặt hơn vài phần tức giận đỏ bừng, "Đưa ta, ngươi nếu là dám đem lược trả lại cho ta, ta liền. . ."

Của hắn mặt mày mang ra vẻ tươi cười, ôn nhu nói: "Vậy ngươi nói cho ta biết, đưa ta lược là làm cái gì?"

Nàng cố ý dừng một chút, tự chỗ cao phủ □, hai tay vãn ở của hắn gáy, một đôi sáng ngời đôi mắt liền xem tiến của hắn trong ánh mắt, "Ngươi thật sự không biết?"

Hắn ánh mắt bỗng nhiên sáng ngời, giống nhau vạn mộc hồi xuân, làm cho hắn nguyên bản liền cực xinh đẹp hé ra mặt lại kinh diễm tuyệt tuyệt, hắn đem nàng ôm hoạt tiến chính mình trong lòng, "Nói cho ta nghe. . ."

Nàng không nói gì, trên mặt lại hơn vài phần ôn nhu điềm tĩnh, chậm rãi trừng mắt nhìn tinh, nói cũng là: "Không."

Hắn cũng không nói nói, chính là im lặng nhìn nàng, sau một lúc lâu mới thở dài, "Nói cho ta nghe, ta nghĩ nghe."

"Tặng quân lấy sơ, cùng quân kết tóc, sinh tử gắn bó, bạch thủ không rời."

Hắn nặng nề thất thần một lát, chợt nghe gặp đường thượng Ngọc đế hỏi: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi trước tiên là nói về này đến tột cùng sao lại thế này?"

Dương Tiễn chậm rãi bước đi đến đường thượng, quỳ xuống hành lễ sau, đáp: "Hồi bệ hạ, tây nước biển quân Ngao Ngọc chưa lĩnh thánh chỉ liền lén mang thuỷ quân đánh lén ta Chân Quân thần điện, ý đồ mưu phản, bị tiểu thần đương trường bắt được, nay chứng cớ đã thực, tiểu thần thỉnh chỉ tức khắc đi trước Tây Hải thu hồi binh quyền, để ngừa đãi qui tắc có biến."

Ngọc đế nghĩ nghĩ, ngẩng đầu nhìn xem chung quanh, bình tĩnh hỏi: "Việc này, các ngươi là thấy thế nào ?"

Mười ba tư các thần quan nhất tề lên tiếng trả lời quỳ xuống, đáp: "Hồi bệ hạ, Chân Quân đại nhân lời nói cực kỳ, thần chờ đều cảm thấy đã mất cần tái thẩm, làm lập tức đưa lên Tru Tiên đài chỗ lấy lôi hình, mà Tây Hải binh quyền phải làm ngay hôm đó thu hồi."

Ngọc đế nao nao, bỗng nhiên không hiểu cười cười, "Vậy ngươi nhóm này đó tinh quân, thiên đem lại là thấy thế nào chuyện này?"

Vô Hoan cúi đầu, quỳ gối Dương Tiễn bên trái, cúi người nói: "Chân Quân đại nhân cho rằng Tây Hải việc này làm ấn mưu phản đến làm, tiểu thần chờ không dám khác thường nghị, sáu vị tinh quân giai đồng ý Chân Quân đại nhân."

Ngọc đế mặt không chút thay đổi nhìn tầm mắt quỳ đoàn người, ngẩng đầu lại hỏi: "Kia bát đại thủ thành tướng đâu, của các ngươi ý tứ cũng là giống nhau?"

Na Tra đi theo quỳ cho Vô Hoan bên người, kính cẩn đáp trả: "Chân Quân đại nhân xử sự thích đáng, việc này làm ấn Chân Quân đại nhân lời nói đến làm, chính là Ngao Ngọc phải làm chính là nhất thời hồ đồ, còn thỉnh bệ hạ khinh phán."

Đường thượng lặng im một trận, sau một lúc lâu, Ngọc đế bỗng nhiên lại nói tiếp: "Kia ấn của các ngươi ý tứ là, việc này không cần thẩm , chiếu Dương Tiễn trong lời nói đến làm là đến nơi, kia vì sao còn muốn mười ba tư hội thẩm?"

Dương Tiễn cúi người nói: "Bệ hạ anh minh, việc này Dương Tiễn vốn định sớm đi đăng báo, chính là sự ra đột nhiên, về phần Lăng Tiêu điện thượng mười ba tư hội thẩm là bắc hoang thượng thần ý tứ."

Ngọc đế ngẩng đầu nhìn mắt U Vân, "Ngươi lại đây, việc này nói như thế nào?"

U Vân nhìn mắt Dương Tiễn, tại này phía bên phải quỳ xuống, do dự qua đi, lẳng lặng đáp: "Thần tại, theo thần biết, Tây Hải tam thái tử Ngao Ngọc đều không phải là có ý định mưu phản, chỉ là vì ngày gần đây Chân Quân cùng Quảng Hàn tiên tử đám hỏi, tam thái tử nhớ tới này muội năm đó bị hưu, tâm sinh bất mãn tìm Chân Quân lý luận thôi. Tây nước biển quân lần này lên trời nhưng mà dẫn theo mấy trăm binh tướng, xin hỏi bệ hạ, nào có thần tử tạo phản dám chỉ mang theo mấy trăm binh tướng liền hướng Chân Quân thần điện hướng , huống chi muốn làm phản cũng không nên đi Chân Quân thần điện đi, đến cũng nên là Lăng Tiêu điện, hay là nay Chân Quân thần điện đã muốn cao hơn Lăng Tiêu điện ?"

Đường hạ rồi đột nhiên trong lúc đó một mảnh tĩnh mịch, Ngọc đế đứng lên, chậm rãi đi xuống địa vị cao, chỉ vào thiên nô nói: "Ngươi đi, đem Ngao Ngọc cho trẫm dẫn tới, trẫm muốn đích thân thẩm vấn."

Thiên nô chạy nhanh đi xuống, một lát, Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên nói: "Bệ hạ, bắc hoang thượng thần lén cùng Tây Hải kết nhân, tự nhiên là có chứa tư tâm, đối Tây Hải mọi cách che chở, còn thỉnh bệ hạ thánh tra."

Ngọc đế giận dữ, "U Vân, ngươi thật to gan, dám một mình kết nhân, cùng ai kết nhân."

Dương Tiễn một bên bình tĩnh đáp: "Thiếu Thiên Quân thú là nguyên Tây Hải tam công chúa Thốn Tâm, đương kim gió lốc tiên tử."

Chất vấn dưới, U Vân ngay cả sắc mặt cũng chưa biến, nhưng thật ra mười bốn thiên quân động tâm niệm, quỳ gối một bên nói: "Chuyện này tử biết, U Vân tại kết nhân phía trước từng thượng tấu biểu xin chỉ thị, con niệm này còn nhỏ tang mẫu, tưởng hắn mấy năm nay cơ khổ vô y, nay nguyện ý kết nhân đúng là không thể tốt hơn, liền hồi phục chỉ cần là không làm trái với thiên luật, vô luận hắn muốn kết hôn ai, ta này làm phụ thân đều tuyệt không hội phản đối."

Ngọc đế trầm mặc một lát, không khỏi có chút thương cảm, "Chúng ta này đó làm phụ thân , làm trưởng bối , nuôi ngươi nhóm xuất thế, giáo dục các ngươi đã lớn, thiên tân vạn khổ, một mặt là tam giới công nghĩa, một mặt là liếm độc tình thâm, mà các ngươi đâu, chưa bao giờ biết thượng an ủi thiên ý, mỗi ngày đấu ngày ngày đấu, ước gì đem Cửu Trọng Thiên cấp đấu phiên , mới vừa lòng."

U Vân phủ trên mặt đất, "Nhi thần bất hiếu, bệ hạ thánh huấn cực kỳ."

Điện thượng tĩnh chỉ nghe thấy Ngọc đế qua lại tiếng bước chân, mỗi một hạ đều giống đạp tại lòng người thượng, Ngao Ngọc áp lên đến sau, nhìn U Vân liếc mắt một cái, hắn thoáng lắc đầu, hắn từng làm cho Vô Hoan gắp tư tín tiến thiên lao, phân phó một lần Lăng Tiêu điện thượng nên như thế nào trả lời, chính là trước mắt Ngọc đế thịnh nộ đổ cũng có chút ra ngoài mọi người dự kiến.

Vương mẫu thủy chung trầm mặc nhìn trận này tam giới hội thẩm, lúc này chờ Ngao Ngọc thượng điện, nàng cũng bất quá là ở một bên nhìn, không nói gì, Ngọc đế đứng ở Ngao Ngọc trước mặt, hỏi: "Vì sao muốn sấm Chân Quân thần điện?"

Tam thái tử thân lưng xiềng xích, phủ □, đáp: "Bệ hạ, Ngao Ngọc hồ đồ, chỉ là vì Chân Quân điện hạ hưu xá muội, lại đem xá muội tại tù cung đóng thất trăm năm, nay còn cưới Quảng Hàn tiên tử, thần hạ nhưng mà là nhất thời xúc động, cho nên tìm hắn lý luận, lại không nghĩ rằng Chân Quân đại nhân nhưng lại bày ra thiên la địa võng muốn tru sát thần hạ, Tây Hải có thuỷ quân ba mươi vạn, nếu thần hạ dám tạo phản, lại như thế nào chỉ dẫn theo mấy trăm nhân lên trời, bệ hạ cũng là làm ca ca , làm có thể thể hội Ngao Ngọc một phen tâm tư."

"Tây nước biển quân ba mươi vạn, " Ngọc đế thẳng đứng dậy thể, nghĩ nghĩ, bỗng nhiên xoay người hỏi: "Vậy ngươi nói Dương Tiễn cùng ngươi không oán không cừu, vì sao muốn hãm hại ngươi, ngươi đừng nói cho trẫm hắn là vì cùng nhà ngươi muội tử này nhi nữ tình trường mà như vậy đại phí hoảng hốt."

Điều này sao có thể!

Chỉ nghe thấy Dương Tiễn lạnh lùng đáp: "Bệ hạ nắm rõ, Tây Hải mấy trăm năm qua đều cùng Thiên đình bất hòa, nay còn dẫn theo thuỷ quân lên trời, không phải mưu phản là cái gì, hay là tam thái tử là tới thăm người thân ?"

Ngọc đế bay nhanh quay đầu quét Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, phủ □ chỉ vào Ngao Ngọc, thanh âm sự việc nhanh chóng: "Ngươi nói rõ ràng hắn vì sao muốn vô duyên vô cớ tru giết ngươi?"

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: U Vân tâm tư ~~

Hoa đào cố gắng cố gắng ~ mọi người phối hợp phối hợp

, Chương 20:

Chương 20:

Lúc này Dương Tiễn lạnh lùng đáp: "Bệ hạ nắm rõ, Tây Hải mấy trăm năm qua đều cùng Thiên đình bất hòa, nay còn dẫn theo thuỷ quân lên trời, không phải mưu phản là cái gì?"

Ngọc đế bay nhanh quay đầu nhìn Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, lại phủ □ chỉ vào Ngao Ngọc, thanh âm sự việc nhanh chóng: "Ngươi cho trẫm nói rõ ràng Dương Tiễn vì sao muốn vô duyên vô cớ tru giết ngươi?"

Mười ba tư chúng thần, dập đầu cùng kêu lên nói: "Bệ hạ, tam thái tử Ngao Ngọc nhưng mà là kéo dài hơi tàn, vọng tưởng giá họa cho Chân Quân đại nhân."

Ngọc đế sợ run một lát, bay nhanh xoay người đi trở về địa vị cao, một câu không nói, biểu tình âm trầm không rõ, bình tĩnh nhìn đường hạ thay Dương Tiễn nói chuyện chúng thần, cuối cùng cười lạnh một tiếng, "Thật sự là này tâm khả tru, này tâm khả tru."

Thiên nô phản ứng cực nhanh, đi theo nói: "Còn không chạy nhanh đem tam thái tử áp chế Tru Tiên đài."

Ngọc đế cực nhanh đứng lên, một bạt tai trừu tại thiên nô ngoài miệng, "Ai cho ngươi sát tam thái tử , ngươi này nô tài cho trẫm câm miệng."

Vương mẫu nhíu mày nhìn mắt thủ hạ không nói được một lời ung dung xem náo nhiệt Lan Lăng, nhẹ giọng nói: "Lan Lăng, ngươi tới nói nói chuyện này nên làm cái gì bây giờ?"

Lan Lăng chạy nhanh đứng dậy, quỳ xuống nói: "Thần nghĩ đến, việc cấp bách đều không phải là xử trí như thế nào tam thái tử, mà là tây nước biển quân bị tù Thiên đình, Tây Hải nhất định rung chuyển, làm phái người tiếp quản thuỷ quân, phương là tốt nhất chi sách."

Ngọc đế mười ba tư cầm đầu thần quan, hỏi: "Ngươi cảm thấy như vậy làm, như thế nào?"

Thần quan quỳ đáp: "Thánh Thượng anh tra, Thiếu Thiên Quân lời nói cực kỳ, lập tức ứng từ tư pháp thiên thần mang binh đi trước, còn thỉnh Thánh Thượng hạ chỉ."

Vương mẫu không có trả lời, chính là mơ hồ cười cười, Ngọc đế xoay người lại hỏi lấy Na Tra cầm đầu Thiên đình bát đại thủ thành tướng, lại hỏi: "Các ngươi đều là như vậy cho rằng ?"

Trong điện yên tĩnh một mảnh, tiên hạc tự lương thượng bay qua, lẳng lặng tê cho trụ thượng, thật lâu sau, mới nghe thấy Ngọc đế lẳng lặng nói: "Tốt lắm, phi thường phi thường tốt."

Đứng ở long ỷ phía trước, Ngọc đế trầm mi nhìn trước mắt kim bích huy hoàng chúng tiên, "Các ngươi những người này không phải trẫm con, chính là trẫm tôn tử, muốn lúc đó chẳng phải các thượng trọng thần, trẫm ở trong này lặp lại lần nữa, gì thời điểm lúc này lấy đức phục tam giới, khoan dung, nhân từ, chính trực, đại công vô tư, không cần đều đặt ở ngoài miệng."

Chúng thần quỳ một mảnh, cùng kêu lên hô: "Bệ hạ trị hóa muôn phương, phúc trạch thiên hạ."

Ngọc đế nhíu mày xua tay nói: "Chân Quân nay ở lại Thiên đình phụ trách thẩm Ngao Ngọc, không thích hợp tiến đến Tây Hải. Lan Lăng, Na Tra, các ngươi hai cái đi, mang theo tây quận bờ biển hướng lên trời doanh mười vạn thiên binh đang tiến đến, nếu Tây Hải có người dám không phục, đương trường tru sát."

Lan Lăng đồng Na Tra lĩnh chỉ sau, lúc này liền rời đi Lăng Tiêu điện đi Tây Hải, Ngọc đế bất giác có chút ủ rũ, cúi đầu nhìn Ngao Ngọc, cân nhắc luôn mãi, nói: "Dương Tiễn, khác trạch thiên lao đem Ngao Ngọc trông giữ đứng lên, giam giữ trong lúc không được bất luận kẻ nào thăm hỏi, chờ Lan Lăng sau khi trở về, tùy ý tái thẩm, trẫm mệt mỏi, đều tan đi."

Vạn trản thiên hào lại vang, Ngao Ngọc bị áp tải thiên lao, chúng tiên từng cái tán đi, Vô Hoan đi đến U Vân bên người, nhẹ nhàng hỏi: "Tò mò quái, điện thượng Chân Quân nhưng lại một chữ đều không có đề tam thái tử cấu kết tứ hải việc này."

U Vân không có lên tiếng, đạp bước chân đi ra ngoài, Vô Hoan lại hỏi: "Bệ hạ vừa rồi nói câu kia này tâm khả tru, chỉ là ai?"

Hắn như cũ không có trả lời, đi đến ngoài điện hành lang hạ, vừa mới đánh lên Dương Tiễn, hai người cực ăn ý ngừng một lát, U Vân thản nhiên nói: "Chân Quân đại nhân ngày đó có thể tru sát tam thái tử đã muốn mất tiên cơ, nay kết cục đã muốn khó liệu, may mà phía trước nói ba mươi vạn thuỷ quân đổi hắn một cái mệnh, nếu Chân Quân lễ tạ thần ý đáp ứng, ta U Vân Y nhiên làm được đến."

Dương Tiễn biểu tình bình tĩnh, đưa tay vỗ vỗ váy dài, cười yếu ớt đáp: "U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân còn thật là khó khăn tâm kế."

U Vân cung kính được rồi lễ, khẽ cười cười, "Kia tự nhiên, nếu không chẳng phải là khinh thường Chân Quân đại nhân sao."

Nguyệt quải tây chi, Thốn Tâm nhìn U Vân kém người hầu cầm đem trúc tháp thả cho hậu viện trong đình, ánh trăng tinh tế toái toái sái tiến trong viện, độ dày vừa mới hảo, Vô Hoan quả thực đem Dương Minh cung trở thành chính mình tinh Quân phủ, mỗi ngày theo mới đến trễ ngốc ở trong này, U Vân nhìn hắn nghĩ nghĩ, bỗng nhiên hô thanh Thốn Tâm.

Nàng chính bưng mâm đựng trái cây đi ra, đặt ở trong đình thạch trên bàn, U Vân nói: "Ngươi nếu nhìn hắn phiền, tùy thời đều có thể đuổi hắn đi, không cần khách khí, ta xem đều phiền."

Thốn Tâm bạch ngọc khuôn mặt nhiễm một tầng tức giận ý, "Thì ra ta tây tam thanh danh so với trong tưởng tượng còn muốn kém."

Vô Hoan tà tựa vào lan thượng, khẽ cười nói: "Vậy ngươi mấy năm nay khiếm tiền của ta nên nhanh chút còn, tỉnh đến lúc đó trở mặt không tiếp thu trướng ."

U Vân theo mâm đựng trái cây thượng lấy qua cái lê, cắn hai khẩu, không để ý đến hắn, như trước nằm ở tháp thượng nhắm mắt chợp mắt.

Vô Hoan bỗng nhiên nói: "Hôm nay ngươi tại điện thượng nhưng là binh đi hiểm chiêu, nếu bệ hạ vừa lên đến chợt nghe mười ba tư ý kiến đem Ngao Ngọc thôi hạ Tru Tiên đài, ngươi muốn làm sao bây giờ?"

U Vân gằn từng tiếng thản nhiên đáp: "Làm sao có thể, bệ hạ hắn lão nhân gia nhất sĩ diện , đừng nói Ngao Ngọc này tội vốn là có chút không hiểu, chẳng sợ thực sự tội, một khi vào Lăng Tiêu điện, cũng nên từ hắn lão nhân gia định đoạt, bao lâu dung đến người khác tại hắn bàn thượng thay hắn làm quyết định ."

Châm ngòi loại sự tình này, kỳ thật mỗi người đều đã, liền xem có cao minh hay không .

Vô Hoan lại hỏi: "Vậy ngươi lại là bao lâu viết thư cấp thiên quân nói muốn thành thân ?"

U Vân mở to mắt, hít một tiếng, "Ta không có, khả kia cũng là ta thân cha, hắn tự giác này rất nhiều năm thua thiệt ta nhiều lắm, tự nhiên nên vì ta nói nói mấy câu , ta không muốn nói cho hắn vốn là là muốn khí khí hắn mấy năm nay đối của ta chẳng quan tâm, nhưng hôm nay nghĩ đến ngược lại là ta keo kiệt ."

Thốn Tâm chống má, bỗng nhiên cười nói: "Không nghĩ tới, ngươi U Vân cũng có lòng dạ hẹp hòi thời điểm."

U Vân theo trong tay áo lấy ra chiết phiến, khóe mắt đảo qua nàng, ngữ khí thản nhiên, "Nhanh như vậy mà bắt đầu ghét bỏ ngươi tướng công ."

Thốn Tâm châm trà nóng đưa cho U Vân, thấp giọng hỏi nói: "Vậy ngươi nói Ngọc đế đến tột cùng có thể hay không thả Tam ca?"

U Vân nhìn nàng, dùng mặt quạt nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn của nàng mặt, thanh âm trầm thấp, "Sẽ không, dù sao chứng cớ vô cùng xác thực, nhưng mà ít nhất Tây Hải xuống dốc tiến Chân Quân trong tay, chờ Lan Lăng trở về, chúng ta còn có đàm. . ."

Của hắn thanh âm bỗng nhiên ngừng lại, cân nhắc nửa ngày, nhãn tình sáng lên, "Kỳ thật ta nhưng thật ra còn có cái biện pháp, chẳng qua hung hiểm điểm, cũng không hiểu được tam thái tử có thể hay không nguyện ý."

Vô Hoan nghe xong sau, thở dài, "Như thế phiền toái, còn không bằng trực tiếp đi tìm Chân Quân đại nhân quyết đấu đâu."

U Vân mở to hai mắt nhìn hắn, không tiếng động đợi một hồi, Vô Hoan thế này mới bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, nếu là đánh thắng được đã sớm đánh, còn dùng chờ tới bây giờ, đó không phải là bởi vì thật sự đánh không lại, cho nên đành phải đường cong cứu quốc sao.

Nghĩ đến đây, kỳ thật U Vân cũng là thực bất đắc dĩ , đánh không lại không là vấn đề, vấn đề là nay đánh không lại cũng phải đánh.

Vô Hoan đột nhiên đứng lên, vỗ vỗ vạt áo, cười cười: "Mặc kệ ngươi có cái gì biện pháp, nghĩ đến nhất định sẽ không là cái gì hảo biện pháp, ta nghe đều không muốn nghe, này mệnh Vô Hoan còn muốn lưu trữ, tương lai cũng tốt không có việc gì tìm cá nhân đến ngược ngược chính mình."

U Vân khóe miệng ngoéo một cái, không có trả lời, vô cười vui ẩn thân rời đi Dương Minh cung, Thốn Tâm ra hội thần, hoạt ngồi vào của hắn bên người, đem mặt tựa vào của hắn đầu gối thượng, "Ngươi nói còn có cái gì biện pháp, có thể cứu Tam ca?"

"Thốn Tâm, nếu cuối cùng vẫn là cứu không được, ngươi hội hận ta sao?"

Nàng ngẩng đầu hung hăng trừng mắt hắn, "Ngươi nếu lại nói bậy, ta. . ."

Hắn trong ánh mắt hơn một tầng ý cười, khóe miệng lại vẫn là lạnh lẽo , làm cho người ta đoán không ra tâm tư.

Nàng thở dài, ngồi ở của hắn tất thượng, cả người phủ tại của hắn trên người, khuôn mặt yên ổn, lại không có từ trước kích động, nàng nói: "Mặc kệ như thế nào, tương lai ta cuối cùng là hội cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ , ta biết ngươi đã muốn hết sức ."

Tay hắn liền đứng ở của nàng trên vai, đầu ngón tay vỗ nhẹ giống như triển sí con bướm, ánh mắt thâm thúy giống nhau một mảnh ánh trăng lặng lẽ lọt vào thời gian bên trong, tay áo gian trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng mai hương, nửa đêm ngân nga, hắn nói: "Ngươi có thể nghĩ như vậy, sẽ không uổng ta yêu ngươi một hồi ."

Ngày đó đêm khuya, U Vân kém thiên ưng, ký phong thư đi trước U Minh ty, thỉnh tam tướng quân ít khi cùng thất tướng quân thượng hành lĩnh mệnh tiến đến Thiên đình.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: Dương Tiễn đánh là toàn công toàn thủ, U Vân đánh là phòng thủ phản kích ~~

, Chương 21:

Chương 21:

Đêm lạnh như nước, hắn đứng ở thụ ấm hạ nhìn cùng chính mình cực tương tự một người khác, U Vân đang ngồi ở đường xuống đài giai thượng, nhị hồ làn điệu bình tĩnh, chậm rãi xẹt qua giữa không trung, di động cho lương thượng, thất thải phượng hoàng miễn cưỡng phàn , toàn bộ Dương Minh cung hậu viện chỉ còn lại có một đôi đèn cung đình còn lượng thản nhiên hồng quang, hắn xinh đẹp ngón tay nhẹ nhàng nhất vãn, dây cung đứng ở giữa không trung, không có biểu tình trên mặt bỗng nhiên mang ra một chút tươi cười, "Chân Quân đại nhân nếu đến đây, không bằng đi ra tọa tọa."

Dương Tiễn tại thụ ấm bên trong đã muốn đứng một hồi, thế này mới đi vào trong viện, an Tĩnh Nguyệt quang liền chiếu vào của hắn một thân áo trắng thượng, góc áo lạnh lẽo, mặt nếu minh ngọc, ngồi ở trong đình bàn tròn vừa, hắn đưa tay mang ra một vò rượu, nhẹ nhàng hỏi: "Cùng nhau uống hai chén?"

Làm địch nhân làm lâu, nhưng lại hơn vài phần rất quen, U Vân khóe miệng hơi hơi nhất mân, gáy thượng gân xanh nếu có chút giống như vô di động nhất di động, bàn tay liền nhiều dẫn theo vài phần sát khí, Dương Tiễn quét hắn liếc mắt một cái, trong giọng nói nhưng lại dẫn theo vài phần trấn an: "Đêm nay không phải đến giết ngươi, đừng khẩn trương."

U Vân bỗng nhiên bật cười một tiếng, nghiêng đi mặt nhìn hắn, im lặng bình thản, cực kỳ giống năm đó Quán Giang khẩu Dương Tiễn: "Không biết Chân Quân đại nhân đêm khuya đến thăm, có gì chỉ giáo?"

Dương Tiễn không có ra tiếng, nhìn hắn một hồi, "Trầm Hương là của ta ruột thịt cháu ngoại trai, mà ngươi cùng ta trung gian còn cách nói, Nhưng ta cảm thấy cũng là ngươi cùng ta càng giống, có đôi khi nhìn ngươi, đều đã cảm thấy là ở xem chính mình bóng dáng, có đôi khi ta nghĩ nếu ta vẫn ở lại Quán Giang khẩu, đại khái đó là ngươi cái dạng này ."

U Vân không có trả lời, đối những lời này hắn đại khái cũng là đồng ý , bọn họ hai cái xác thực rất giống, giống đến tận xương tủy: "Nếu U Vân ở lại Thiên đình, cũng sẽ là đại nhân bộ dáng, tại Thiên đình đấu tranh loại sự tình này là chưa bao giờ ngại nhiều, càng đấu hơn cũng thành thói quen, không biết theo ngày nào đó khởi ngươi xem ai đều đã giống của ngươi địch nhân."

Hai người nhất tề trầm mặc xuống dưới, nhịn không được ngẫm lại, nhiều như vậy tranh đấu gay gắt nhìn qua hình như là vì Thốn Tâm, vì Tây Hải, vì quyền thế, kỳ thật quay đầu nhìn xem, vì lại giống như xa không chỉ này đó, chỉ là bọn hắn cũng không biết chính mình là từ bao lâu bắt đầu đi lên con đường này , dần dần giống như cũng vốn không có quay đầu cơ hội, nghĩ đến có chút thương cảm.

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt trong suốt, bóng đêm yên tĩnh, thanh âm thản nhiên, "Nếu có thể, ta tình nguyện lúc trước lưu tại Quán Giang khẩu."

Lời này đại để là xuất phát từ chân tâm, U Vân tựa hồ cũng có chút động dung, tiếp nhận Dương Tiễn châm rượu, "Khó được Chân Quân đại nhân tối nay nguyện ý thành thật với nhau, U Vân cũng không cất giấu dịch . Bỏ qua một bên tư nhân ân oán, Chân Quân đại nhân vì tam giới mấy năm nay thảng là đao hải, khiêu là hố lửa, chúng ta mọi người đều xem tại trong mắt. Trị hà đạo, bình phán loạn, sửa sách sử, phiên oan án, tùy tiện thế nào sự kiện các tại U Vân trên người, U Vân đều không muốn đi. Điện thượng Chân Quân chưa đem tam thái tử cấu kết tứ hải việc đăng báo thiên nghe, nghĩ đến Chân Quân cũng không phải thật muốn tam thái tử mệnh, nhưng mà là hy vọng thu hồi Tây Hải thôi, chỉ tiếc việc này tam thái tử không hiểu, Thốn Tâm lại càng không biết, Chân Quân này phiên khổ tâm, U Vân cũng là hiểu được . Chân Quân đại nhân năm đó đem Thốn Tâm ở lại tù cung, cũng chỉ là hy vọng nàng có thể né tránh trận này tất đến phân tranh, nếu nói này tam giới ai có thể thể hội ngươi Chân Quân đại nhân, cũng liền U Vân một cái ."

Hắn lời này nói một nửa thực một nửa giả, Dương Tiễn nhưng không có chút trấn an ý, chính là thở dài, đem chén trung rượu ẩm hoàn, U Vân nói tiếp: "Chân Quân nếu thật muốn sát Ngao Ngọc, cần gì phải như thế đại phí hoảng hốt, Ngao Ngọc tính tình cấp, muốn chọc giận hắn căn bản không cần Chân Quân đại nhân tự mình động thủ, Chân Quân xem tại Thốn Tâm mặt mũi thượng đã muốn đợi này mấy trăm năm, lại không nghĩ rằng Ngao Ngọc to gan lớn mật dám cõng Thiên đình cấu kết tứ hải, kỳ thật nói hắn chết chưa hết tội cũng bất quá phân, kỳ thật nếu ngày đó Chân Quân thừa dịp U Vân chưa tới, trước hết đem Ngao Ngọc giết, nay việc này ngược lại đơn giản rất nhiều."

Hắn lời này cũng không có nói rất minh, "Chính là Ngao Ngọc nếu không chết, đành phải nói là thiên ý , nay chúng ta hai cái đấu chết đi sống lại, cũng là chính mình nguyện ý chẳng trách bất luận kẻ nào."

Dương Tiễn như trước chính là im lặng thay hắn châm thượng rượu, "Dương Tiễn chỉ khuyên Thiếu Thiên Quân một câu, sự nếu rất tẫn, duyên phận nhất định sớm tẫn, Thiếu Thiên Quân như vậy từng bước ép sát, kết quả lại vị tất nhất định là Thiếu Thiên Quân suy nghĩ muốn , Thiếu Thiên Quân hiểu biết Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn cũng hiểu biết Thiếu Thiên Quân vài phần, ngươi bản vô tình tham dự đấu tranh, nề hà chuyện cũ nhiều lắm trong lòng khó an, không quan hệ kết cục như thế nào đều đành phải nói là thời vận trêu người."

U Vân đáy lòng rất là phập phồng một trận, Dương Tiễn hỏi tiếp nói: "Ngươi có phải hay không suy nghĩ, Dương Tiễn hôm nay rốt cuộc là vì cái gì mà đến?"

U Vân nhìn Dương Tiễn ỷ tại bạch ngọc trên bàn nhìn hắn, chỉ cảm thấy dưới ánh trăng tối nay Dương Tiễn anh khí khuôn mặt hơn vài phần bình tĩnh, nghĩ giống Dương Tiễn như vậy một người, vài phần sắc bén, vài phần ôn nhu, vài phần si tình, vài phần động lòng người, hoặc thực hoặc giả, cũng chính cũng tà, giơ tay nhấc chân trong lúc đó lại là phong nhã đến cực điểm, rất khó làm cho người ta không đúng hắn động tâm.

Dương Tiễn phiên thủ tại thạch trên bàn biến ra tổng thể cục, chính cho tới một nửa, hắc bạch giằng co, thắng bại khó liệu, "Ta rất muốn nàng, ngươi nếu là có thể rời đi nàng, từ đó không hiện ra tại tam giới bên trong, ta Dương Tiễn nguyện lấy thân gia tánh mạng đảm bảo, buông tha ngươi, buông tha Ngao Ngọc, này bàn kỳ nếu xuống lần nữa đi xuống, kết cục chỉ sợ là ngươi ta đều không thể gánh vác ."

Hắn bộ dạng phục tùng nhìn bàn cờ thượng tàn cục, thong dong chờ Dương Tiễn tiếp tục nói tiếp, khả Dương Tiễn lại tại làm khẩu ngừng lại, như thế như vậy cò kè mặc cả, nghĩ đến thật sự là làm cho người ta cảm thấy càng ngày càng không có ý tứ, U Vân nhưng không có lộ ra một tia không kiên nhẫn bộ dáng.

Gió đêm thản nhiên, hải đường mùi hoa, ngân nguyệt cao quải, trong cung hai gã người hầu tự phía trước viện vội vàng tới rồi, xoay người nói: "Điện hạ, đêm đã khuya, nên nghỉ ngơi. . ."

U Vân ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn bầu trời sắc, Dương Tiễn thế này mới chậm chạp mới đáp: "Nếu như vậy, kia Dương Tiễn đi trước một bước, ngày mai chúng ta tiếp theo đến."

Ngày mai chúng ta tiếp theo đến. . . Như vậy ngày thực làm cho người ta không lời nào để nói, hắn xoay người phân phó trong đó một cái người hầu: "Đem Chân Quân đại nhân đưa đi ra cửa."

Dương Tiễn rời đi sau, một cái khác người hầu đi theo U Vân sau này viện đi thiên điện, đi tới ngoài điện, người hầu xoay người cung kính nói: "Điện hạ, hai vị thiếu tướng quân đã muốn đến, chính ở bên trong hậu rất."

U Vân đẩy cửa phía trước, nói: "Đi nội điện đem phu nhân mời đến, trừ lần đó ra bất luận kẻ nào không thấy." Chờ người hầu lui ra sau, hắn chậm rãi đi vào nội thất, khép lại môn, chỉ dư nhất lũ ánh lửa chiếu sáng cửa sổ giấy.

Trễ chút thời điểm, đêm dài yên tĩnh, chỉ tập tục còn sót lại thanh xuyên qua trong viện gặp hạn một mảnh rừng trúc, Thốn Tâm dọc theo đường mòn đi theo người hầu tự nội điện đi trước thiên điện, đi tới một nửa, nàng bỗng nhiên dừng lại cước bộ, dùng nhất cuối thần kinh nàng đều có thể cảm giác được là ai tại phụ cận.

"Phu nhân, làm sao vậy?" Cầm đèn người hầu, đi theo Thốn Tâm dừng lại cước bộ, ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng, biểu tình có chút khó hiểu.

Nàng tha khởi đỏ tươi thêu làn váy, tại tại chỗ thoáng ngừng một hồi, mới nói: "Không có việc gì, chúng ta đi thôi."

Ánh trăng di chuyển, tại rừng trúc ở chỗ sâu trong đầu hạ một thân ảnh mang theo nhợt nhạt cô đơn, giống nhau một đóa màu trắng hoa hung hăng nở rộ tại hắc đêm bên trong, bóng dáng cũng bất quá chính là dừng lại một lát, cuối cùng trong viện lại chỉ còn lại có tiếng gió mặc lâm mà qua.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: hai cái soái ca duy nhất một lần chân chính tâm sự.

, Chương 22:

Chương 22:

"Lần này có thể như thế thuận lợi thu hồi Tây Hải, lại tại Ngọc đế trước mặt lập công, ngươi U Vân có thể nói là công không thể không, nhị ca thừa ngươi lớn như vậy một cái nhân tình, ngươi nói, muốn nhị ca như thế nào tạ ngươi?"

Dương Minh cung thiên điện, gió đêm mang theo cảm giác mát, U Vân nhìn đường hạ ngồi Lan Lăng, trầm mặc một hồi, nghĩ rằng, ngươi thật là có mặt nói lập công hai chữ, nay tây nước biển quân tại thiên lao, trưởng công chúa tại Dương Minh cung, điệu binh phượng sai tại ta trên tay, muốn là như thế này ngươi Lan Lăng Thiếu Thiên Quân đều có thể thu không trở về Tây Hải đến, kia mới thật sự là kỳ lạ .

"Nhị ca khách khí , chuyện này có Ngọc đế chỉ dụ, nguyên bản chính là thiên ân mênh mông cuồn cuộn, nhưng mà nếu nhị ca nhắc tới thừa U Vân tình, kia U Vân cũng không khách khí, trước mắt có chuyện vừa vặn muốn làm ơn nhị ca."

Lan Lăng khó được hào phóng, "Ngươi nói, chỉ cần nhị ca có thể làm đến , nhất định thay ngươi làm."

U Vân buông trà trản, cầm lấy bên cạnh bàn sạch sẽ khăn mặt, thong thả xoa xoa thủ, một lát sau, mới nói nói: "Ngao Ngọc bị Chân Quân quan nhập thiên lao, chính là này tam giới tứ hải bát hoang thiên vững chắc tại phần đông, đến nay cũng không hiểu được đến tột cùng quan ở nơi nào, U Vân Tưởng thỉnh nhị ca giúp cái việc, U Vân chính là tưởng lén gặp Ngao Ngọc một mặt."

Lan Lăng biểu tình ngẩn ra, lo sợ không yên nói: "Như vậy sao được, Ngọc đế có chỉ, nói thực hiểu được, ngươi cũng nghe gặp , bất luận kẻ nào không thể gặp."

U Vân nâng mi, hơi hơi quay đầu đi, nhìn hắn, bỗng nhiên cười cười, Lan Lăng lại chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân lạnh lùng, hắn nói: "Chúng ta là một nhà huynh đệ, không nói hai nhà nói, Ngọc đế nay bao nhiêu có chút kiêng kị Chân Quân, nếu nhị ca có thể thủ nhi đại chi lên làm tư pháp thiên thần, kia tương lai. . ."

Lan Lăng mồ hôi lạnh đều xuống dưới , "Không cần nói lung tung, U Vân, lời này không tốt nói lung tung ."

U Vân hít một tiếng, "Dương Minh cung không thể so nhị ca Vị Ương cung, ta nơi này sạch sẽ thực."

Lan Lăng bị U Vân nói trong lòng mọi cách không phải tư vị, "Kia ý của ngươi là, ngươi có thể giúp ta ngồi trên này tư pháp thiên thần vị trí?"

U Vân nhìn bàn, thản nhiên lập lại một lần, "U Vân khả cái gì cũng chưa nói, chẳng qua là muốn thỉnh nhị ca giúp cái việc, U Vân muốn gặp Ngao Ngọc một mặt."

"Nhưng là, này ta muốn làm như thế nào được đến?"

U Vân mi gian dẫn theo một tầng ý cười, cả người ôn hòa xuống dưới, "Này ta sẽ không quản , nhưng mà U Vân nhưng thật ra có thể cấp nhị ca chỉ cái phương hướng?"

Lan Lăng ngượng ngùng cười nói: "Phương hướng?"

U Vân đi đến Lan Lăng bên người, nửa quỳ hạ kéo qua tay hắn, mở ra trong lòng bàn tay, viết thượng hai chữ, "Vương mẫu." Lan Lăng quá sợ hãi, thủ bất giác run rẩy, U Vân vội vàng kéo hắn, còn thật sự nói: "Việc này khả đại khả tiểu, nhị ca trăm ngàn cẩn thận làm."

Lan Lăng trầm mặc một lát, mới đáp: "U Vân, việc này ta trước thừa xuống dưới, làm không làm hảo cũng khó mà nói."

U Vân Tưởng, liền như vậy điểm việc nhỏ, tại tư pháp thiên thần lớn như vậy nhất quang hoàn hạ, ngươi có thể làm không xong?

Lan Lăng đi rồi, Vô Hoan thế này mới theo sau điện màn che trung chậm rãi đi ra, nhíu mày nói: "Ngươi dùng ba mươi vạn tây nước biển quân liền đổi gặp Ngao Ngọc một mặt, này một mặt cũng không tránh khỏi rất quý điểm đi?"

U Vân cười cười, "Quý cái gì, vốn nhưng mà là mượn hoa hiến phật, huống chi ta muốn cũng không chính là chỉ cần gặp Ngao Ngọc một mặt."

Vô cười vui hảo xem, "Vậy ngươi còn nghĩ muốn cái gì?"

Hắn xoay người, ngẩng đầu, Thiên đình này ngày mỗi ngày đều tốt như vậy, mà hắn lại hoài niệm khởi U Minh ty ngày ngày đêm đêm đại tuyết bay tán loạn.

Cách một hồi, người hầu tiến trong điện bẩm báo, Ngọc đế hạ chỉ cấp chiêu U Vân nhập Lăng Tiêu điện, U Vân không hiểu quay đầu nhìn Vô Hoan, hỏi: "Ngươi có biết hay không Chân Quân vấn đề lớn nhất là cái gì?"

"Cái gì?"

U Vân nhợt nhạt cười cười, ánh mặt trời hạ cực kỳ giống một khối tinh điêu tế mài thanh ngọc, hắn nói: "Của chúng ta Chân Quân đại nhân cái gì cũng tốt, chính là rất không đem bệ hạ làm cán bộ , kỳ thật chúng ta tam giới sinh tử cho tới bây giờ đều chỉ quyết định tại một người trong tay, không phải ngươi, không phải ta, cũng không phải thật quân đại nhân, mà là bệ hạ, hắn muốn ai canh ba chết, người kia tuyệt sống không quá canh năm."

Trải qua phía trước viện thời điểm, hắn thấy tinh tế mật mật ánh mặt trời hạ Thốn Tâm đang ngồi ở đường hạ hoa phía trước đánh đàn, hải đường mang hương, giai nhân như ngọc, hắn dừng lại cước bộ, nhìn nàng nâng lên mặt, "Ngươi đi đâu bên trong?"

"Lăng Tiêu điện."

Nàng đi thong thả đến trước mặt hắn, thay hắn vừa vặn vạt áo, cười nói: "Kia nhớ rõ sớm một chút trở về."

Hắn gật gật đầu, nghĩ rằng, nay lại đi tưởng này hết thảy là như thế nào phát sinh , có đáng giá hay không, thật là có chút dư thừa .

Đuổi xe một đường im lặng, hắn tại thư phòng Chính Đức cung gặp Ngọc đế, hắn lúc ấy đang ngồi ở dựa vào cửa sổ dài tháp thượng nhìn bản chép tay, tháp phía trước an nằm thần thú bạch hổ giương mắt nhìn nhìn U Vân lại nằm xuống, gặp U Vân đến đây, phân phó người hầu bưng ghế đẩu, làm cho hắn ngồi ở chính mình trước mặt.

"U Vân, Thiếu Thiên Quân bên trong năm đó ngươi đọc sách liền đọc tốt nhất, nay mấy năm nay cũng liền ngươi nguyện ý tu thân dưỡng tính, cái gì cũng không tranh không thưởng, không kết đảng, không mưu lợi riêng, tâm vô tạp niệm, điểm này cũng rất hảo."

U Vân miễn cưỡng cười cười, "U Vân không dám."

"Hôm nay tìm ngươi đến, chính là muốn hỏi một chút ngươi cảm thấy Tây Hải chuyện này nên làm cái gì bây giờ?"

Hắn chạy nhanh một lần nữa đứng lên, đối với Ngọc đế hành lễ cung kính đáp: "U Vân không dám có ý kiến, hết thảy đều nghe bệ hạ ."

Ngọc đế khẽ cười cười, "Đừng sợ, chính là nghe nghe lời ngươi ý kiến thôi, ngươi nghĩ đến cái gì nói cái gì."

U Vân cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ chuyện này, còn thật là khó khăn trả lời, nếu là nói Ngao Ngọc vô tội, kia Ngọc đế nhất định cho rằng hắn cố ý thiên vị Tây Hải, mà nếu là nói Ngao Ngọc có tội, Ngọc đế lại hội hoài nghi hắn là phủ cùng Chân Quân nhất đảng, như thế nào mới có thể làm cho Ngọc đế tin tưởng chính mình tham dự tại chuyện này trung gian là không hề tư tâm đâu.

"Nhi thần khác không rõ ràng lắm, đan nói một chút, nếu Ngao Ngọc thật sự là muốn tạo phản, tuyệt đối không thể có thể liền mang như vậy điểm binh. Y nhi thần ngày đó chứng kiến càng như là Chân Quân dụ dỗ Ngao Ngọc nhập Thiên đình, Ngao Ngọc sở dĩ hội như thế tức giận, khó bảo toàn không phải Dương Tiễn làm điểm cái gì chọc giận , tây nước biển quân năm đó vì này muội bị hưu đem dư hai vị thái tử đuổi ra long cung một chuyện, Ngọc đế cũng có thể nghe nói, hắn như thế thiếu kiên nhẫn, bị châm ngòi thượng Thiên đình cũng cũng chưa biết.

Bởi vậy nhi thần tưởng Chân Quân vô cùng có khả năng là muốn mượn cơ hội này thu hồi Tây Hải, kỳ thật tứ hải về nhất này bản không gì đáng trách, khả vấn đề là tư pháp thiên thần thân mình đã là một người khả để mười vạn binh, nhưng lại chưởng quản thiên binh, vì sao muốn ở phía sau muốn nhận tứ hải binh quyền, lại vì sao không hơn bẩm Thiên đình. Này nghìn năm qua, Dương Tiễn cho tới bây giờ không quen nhìn Thiên đình, năm đó nghe điệu không nghe tuyên nhưng là tứ hải đều biết."

Ngọc đế nhìn hắn, đem thư cuồn cuộn nổi lên, "Trẫm nói ngươi viết."

U Vân đứng dậy đi đến án thư phía trước, mở ra màu vàng thủ dụ, Ngọc đế nói tiếp: "Làm Thiếu Thiên Quân U Vân ngay hôm đó khởi hiệp đồng tư pháp thiên thần Dương Tiễn điều tra tây nước biển quân Ngao Ngọc tư sấm Thiên đình nhất án, cần phải làm được theo lẽ công bằng công việc, làm sáng tỏ chân tướng, lấy an ủi trẫm tâm."

Ngọc đế tiếp theo còn nói thêm: "Trẫm lại ban thưởng ngươi thông thiên hành lệnh, tại điều tra Ngao Ngọc tư sấm Thiên đình trong quá trình, nếu phát hiện Chân Quân Dương Tiễn làm việc thiên tư làm rối kỉ cương, có gì hiệp tư trả thù chi ngại, tùy thời đăng báo thiên nghe."

U Vân viết đến cuối cùng, ngòi bút dừng dừng, nhìn mực nước dần dần hóa thành một hàng đi tự, qua đi chậm rãi điệp hảo, yên lặng trả lại cấp Ngọc đế.

"U Vân, việc này hảo hảo làm, trẫm tương lai tuyệt đối bạc đãi không được ngươi."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: U Vân đồng học, không cần cấp không cần cấp ~~ loại này thời điểm ngân phiếu khống tự nhiên là không ra bạch không ra ~~

, Chương 23:

Chương 23:

Ngọc đế tuy rằng đã muốn hạ chỉ làm cho U Vân hiệp đồng thẩm án, nhưng căn cứ Dương Tiễn chưa bao giờ đem Ngọc đế làm cán bộ truyền thống, đến bây giờ hắn đều còn không biết tam thái tử đến tột cùng bị quan ở nơi nào, Dương Tiễn khẩu phong cực nghiêm, làm việc lại tương đương cẩn thận, hắn đợi vài ngày đều không có gì tiến triển, Dương Tiễn có lệnh nếu muốn khai thẩm cũng chỉ có lẽ tại Chân Quân thần điện thẩm, không cho phép bất luận kẻ nào tiến đến thăm hỏi tam thái tử, nghĩ đến thật sự là kiện chuyện phiền toái.

U Vân nghe thấy ngoài điện thị vệ cầu kiến, mở ra môn, trong phủ thị vệ đưa lên giấy viết thư, thấp giọng nói: "Đây là vừa mới Vị Ương cung đưa tới điều tử."

U Vân nhãn tình sáng lên, thủ run lên mở ra nhìn nhìn, tổng cộng chỉ viết hai chữ, "Phong đài" . Tuy rằng phía trước có Dương Tiễn không muốn lộ ra tin tức, nhưng cũng may sau có đối sách, đầu năm nay, không có làm bất thành chuyện, chỉ có không đủ hấp dẫn nhân lợi ích.

Phong đài đại lao ở thế gian kinh thành phụ cận, chuyên dụng đến xem quản Thiên đình tội phạm quan trọng, phòng thủ cực nghiêm, Dương Tiễn đem tam thái tử nhốt tại phong đài đại lao cũng là bình thường, Lan Lăng nghĩ đến phế đi không ít công phu mới đem việc này làm thỏa đáng .

U Vân ở trong sân vừa cẩn thận suy nghĩ một lần sự tình phía trước phía sau, xoay người bay nhanh trở lại hậu viện, bay nhanh đưa tới thiên ưng, truyền lệnh mang tín đi trước U Minh ty, đưa hoàn tín, hắn lại làm cho trong điện hậu thị vệ đi trước Nam Đấu tinh Quân phủ thỉnh Vô Hoan thượng thần đến một chuyến.

Chờ chút sự xong xuôi, hắn hàng năm bình thản như nước trong lòng, đã có ba đào mãnh liệt cảm giác, lòng nóng như lửa đốt, nay thị phi thành bại liền thật sự chỉ còn lại có một đường chi cách .

"U Vân?" Hắn đi vào phòng ở bộ dáng, dọa nàng nhảy dựng, sắc mặt trầm trắng bệch, "Ngươi làm sao?"

U Vân kéo nàng đi rồi hai bước, tại quý phi tháp vừa ngồi xuống, cẩn thận suy nghĩ một lần, mới chính sắc nói: "Ấn chúng ta phía trước đồng Vô Hoan ước tốt như vậy, sau giữa trưa hắn sẽ đến trong nhà, đem ngươi, Thanh Thanh, thái tử phi ba người đang lặng lẽ mang hướng đông châu thiên trì, ngươi là ở chỗ này ngoan ngoãn chờ ta. Ta hiện tại lập tức lúc trước hướng phong đài gặp ngươi Tam ca, đến lúc đó ta sẽ lấy ra của hắn long nguyên, mà của hắn thân thể nhất thời nửa khắc ta trước dùng chân khí che chở, đến lúc đó cần phải làm cho hắn nhìn qua là chết ở Chân Quân trong tay. Chờ chuyện này nhất chấm dứt, ít khi cùng thượng hành sẽ ở U Minh ty làm ra quỷ tộc xâm nhập U Minh ty biểu hiện giả dối, đến lúc đó Ngọc đế nhất định điệu ta hồi U Minh ty mang binh kháng địch, ta sẽ đề nghị Chân Quân cùng ta cùng đi, đến lúc đó ta chỉ phải làm ra cũng là chết ở Chân Quân trên tay bộ dáng, chỉ cần việc này thượng đạt thiên nghe, đầu tiên là hại chết Tây Hải tam thái tử, lại là sát hại Thiên đình Thiếu Thiên Quân, Ngọc đế nhất định tức giận, Chân Quân nhất thời tất nhiên thoát không ra thân, đến lúc đó bọn họ song phương tại Nhược Thuỷ hà bạn nhất định một phen đánh giá, chúng ta là có thể thừa dịp loạn hảo hảo rời đi Thiên đình ."

Hắn lời này chỉ nói một nửa, mà là quan trọng nhất sau một nửa hắn lại cố ý cũng không nói gì, Chân Quân cùng Thiên đình quyết đấu, vô luận ai thắng ai thua cùng hắn đều sẽ chỉ là trăm lợi mà không một hại. Nàng lại nóng nảy, một đôi tiễn đồng nhiễm sương mù, "Nhưng là, Ngọc đế vị tất là thật quân đối thủ, ngàn năm trước Chân Quân một người liền xông vào Lăng Tiêu điện."

Hắn thanh âm mang ra một tia hàn ý, "Ngốc cô nương, sự cho tới bây giờ có phải hay không địch thủ lại có cái gì trọng yếu ."

Thốn Tâm nâng lên mặt, vẫn là lo lắng, nói: "Nhưng là, vạn nhất, vạn nhất Chân Quân nhìn ra làm sao bây giờ?"

Hắn ngữ điệu ôn nhu xuống dưới, ôm nàng dỗ đứa nhỏ giống như nhẹ nhàng nói: "Cho nên, chúng ta muốn binh quý thần tốc, không tốt làm cho hắn có thời gian đi tự hỏi."

Nàng kéo kéo váy giác, vẫn là bất an nhìn hắn, "Nhưng là, ta phải sợ."

U Vân dắt tay nàng, mở ra lòng bàn tay, hơi hơi một chút, liền lộ ra nhất phương màu xanh ấn trạc, hắn bình tĩnh thanh âm, ôn nhu nói: "Không sợ, chỉ cần ta còn sống ở tam giới bên trong, vô luận ngươi đi nơi nào, nhất định có thể tìm được ngươi."

Nàng nâng lên lông mi nhìn hắn, U Vân hít một tiếng, đem một thân đỏ bừng nàng ôm vào trong lòng, đen thùi tay áo gian của nàng mặt bạch kinh người, hắn thanh âm thấp nhu, "Tại Thiên đình, nhiều lắm chuyện thân bất do kỷ, khả ngươi phải tin tưởng, mặc kệ ta làm cái gì, muốn làm cái gì, ta đối với ngươi tâm đều là sẽ không thay đổi ."

Lông mi run lên, một chuỗi nước mắt liền rớt xuống dưới, "Vậy ngươi trăm ngàn phải cẩn thận một chút, phải nhanh điểm tới đón ta, không tốt làm cho ta chờ lâu lắm."

Yên tâm, ta tuyệt không sẽ làm ngươi chờ lâu lắm, bởi vì chờ đợi ngày này ta đã muốn đợi lâu lắm lâu lắm.

Ta chưa từng có quên qua mẫu thân cừu, ta không đề cập tới không nói không hỏi không nghĩ, không có nghĩa là ta quên , ta chỉ là biết thời cơ chưa tới, nhưng hôm nay Chân Quân lại đem cơ hội này tự mình đưa đến trong tay của ta, nếu là không cần chẳng lẽ không phải thiên lý khó chứa .

U Vân nhìn qua vẫn là bình tĩnh , đáy lòng cũng rất là một phen ngũ vị hung hăng tề tụ, khẩn trương, lo âu, bức thiết, khát khao, bao nhiêu năm chưa bao giờ từng có vội vàng loại tình cảm dật vu ngôn biểu, chỉ tiếc nay hắn cho dù lại vui mừng lại bi thương, của hắn hận, của hắn yêu, đều không có nhân xem đi ra .

Cách nhật, hắn thuận lợi ẩn thân tiến vào Thiên đình ở phong đài thiên lao, nhìn thấy tam thái tử, này hết thảy so với hắn trong tưởng tượng còn muốn thuận buồm xuôi gió, khuyên tam thái tử giao ra long nguyên cũng không phế quá lớn công phu, y nay tam thái tử đối Dương Tiễn thái độ, chỉ cần Dương Tiễn có thể chết, làm cho hắn một mạng để một mạng hắn cũng là nguyện ý . U Vân đem long nguyên thu trong lòng khẩu, lại dùng tiên khí thay hắn chống, nghĩ rằng dăm ba bữa luôn không có vấn đề .

Tam thái tử chính là nói một câu, nếu chính mình có cái gì bất trắc, chỉ hy vọng hắn tương lai có thể hảo hảo chiếu cố Thốn Tâm, quan tâm chính mình nữ nhi, U Vân đáp ứng rồi, đại lao bên trong, hắn nói, sau này nhất định đem Thanh Thanh coi như chính mình nữ nhi.

Đi ra đại lao, thế gian cuối thu khí sảng, hoa quế phiêu hương, hắn đằng vân chạy về Chân Quân thần điện, Dương Tiễn thấy hắn, không khỏi nhíu mày hỏi: "Thiếu Thiên Quân nhưng là tưởng tốt lắm?"

U Vân Bình tĩnh trên mặt, một chút tươi cười cũng là đỏ tươi, "Tưởng tốt lắm, liền y Chân Quân đại nhân , tại Chân Quân thần điện thẩm." Nếu là chết ở Chân Quân thần điện, tự nhiên so với chết ở phong đài đại lao rất tốt.

Kỳ thật cái gọi là thẩm, nay còn có cái cái gì hảo thẩm , đơn giản chính là bắt buộc Ngao Ngọc ký tên đồng ý, thừa nhận chính mình là mang binh lên trời mưu phản thôi, đổi tại phía trước U Vân chính là đánh chết cũng không hội đáp ứng, nhưng này thứ cũng rất là hảo tính tình khuyên Ngao Ngọc đem tự chạy nhanh ký , mọi người thật sớm điểm trở về giặt sạch ngủ.

Đã có thể tính U Vân khuyên, Ngao Ngọc vẫn là không đáp ứng, vì thế lại lâm vào cục diện bế tắc, nếu tại phía trước, cũng đã đem Ngao Ngọc áp tải đại lao, qua vài ngày lại linh hồi thiên thượng tiếp tục thẩm vấn, cứ như vậy thẩm vấn phúc thẩm hỏi thẩm, bổng lộc phục bổng lộc lấy, mọi người đều hài hòa đến không thể lại hài hòa .

Chính là hôm nay không biết ai nói ra một cái ý kiến, "Đại nhân, tại đây dạng đi xuống cũng không phải biện pháp, không bằng bắt đầu dụng hình đi."

Tại dụng hình chuyện này thượng, Thiên đình cho tới bây giờ là căn cứ trăm hoa đua nở tinh thần gia dĩ phát dương quang đại , ai nói muốn dùng hình cũng không kỳ quái, Dương Tiễn riêng nhìn U Vân liếc mắt một cái, hắn như trước là kia phó gợn sóng không sợ hãi bộ dáng, thản nhiên nói: "Chân Quân đại nhân nói dùng, vậy dùng đi."

Dương Tiễn cảm thấy hôm nay U Vân rất là khác thường, lại nói không nên lời không đúng chỗ nào, "Vậy dùng đi, quất roi ba ngàn."

U Vân ngay cả mi đều không có nâng, chính là nhìn tam thái tử bị trói tại Chân Quân điện phủ phía trước, hành hình là đường hạ lực sĩ, ba ngàn tiên nói nhiều hay không, nói thiếu không ít, chưa kịp một nửa, Thiên đình hoàng hôn đã khởi.

Ngay tại mọi người đều bắt đầu hứng thú rã rời là lúc, Ngao Ngọc nhưng lại kì lạ chết ở đường thượng, trong lúc nhất thời ngay cả long nguyên đều không cảm giác , chết vô duyên vô cớ.

Chân Quân thần điện cao thấp hiện lên vẻ kinh sợ, lại không biết nói một khác nói vạn dặm kịch liệt tấu chương vào Lăng Tiêu điện, mấy trăm năm trước vạn thần chi chiến trung giam giữ tại U Minh ty tam đại yêu vương không biết như thế nào chạy ra u Minh hà, hơn nữa quỷ tộc tam thái tử mộ phong lại mang binh xâm nhập, U Minh ty báo nguy, thỉnh cầu bệ hạ lập tức phái binh tiếp viện U Minh ty.

Nghe thấy yêu vương hai chữ, U Vân hung hăng run rẩy, ít khi tiểu huynh đệ ngài chẳng lẽ là nhập diễn quá sâu , cảm thấy một cái quỷ tộc còn chưa đủ, lại thả ra vài cái yêu vương tiến đến trợ trận. . .

Hai trương tấu chương đồng thời đưa vào Lăng Tiêu điện Chính Đức cung, một đạo nói là Ngao Ngọc tại Chân Quân thần điện bị dụng hình chí tử, việc này chưa điều tra rõ, mà lại một đạo tấu chương là nói yêu vương chạy ra U Minh ty, lại phùng quỷ tộc xâm nhập, U Minh ty báo nguy, cầu tình Thiên đình phái binh.

Ngọc đế nhớ lại phía trước lần đó quỷ tộc xâm nhập tình hình, một đạo thánh chỉ mệnh U Vân lập tức chạy về U Minh ty, U Vân nghĩ nghĩ chờ lệnh nói, chính mình thế đan lực bạc cầu tình Chân Quân đang đi trước trợ trận.

Nghe nói, nhận được U Vân tấu chương sau, Ngọc đế tại Lăng Tiêu điện bên trong giận dữ, nguyên nhân là Thái Bạch Kim Tinh nói U Minh ty này chiến quá mức hung hiểm, chỉ sợ tư pháp thiên thần thân đi không quá thích hợp, Ngọc đế giận dữ, "Hung hiểm, trẫm chính mình tôn tử khứ tựu không nguy hiểm sao, làm cho hắn đi, làm cho hắn đi, đã chết mới tốt."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: ai nói U Vân không vội , hắn đã muốn muốn cấp hỏa công tâm .

, đại kết cục

Chương 24:

Thiên đình đồng yêu vương trong lúc đó cho tới bây giờ đều là tân cừu thêm hận cũ, chỉ đánh không nói chuyện, Ngọc đế ba ngày sau cho Nam Thiên môn điểm tam vạn thiên binh giao cho tư pháp thiên thần Dương Tiễn, khiến Thiếu Thiên Quân U Vân vì phó tướng, mai sơn lục quái vì tham tướng, lục đinh lục giáp vì tiên phong, ngày đó tế huyết lập hạ quân lệnh trạng, mang theo thiên binh đi U Minh ty.

Bắc hoang mây đen hôi hổi, tự u Minh hà một đường phô đến Vị Thủy, quỷ tộc xâm nhập là giả, mà yêu vương chạy ra u Minh hà cũng là thật sự, mười vạn thiên binh kiến thức Dương Tiễn dụng binh như thần, lấy Vị Thủy vì giới, bày ra bốn mươi chín cái trận pháp, suốt tám mươi mốt thiên sau, chung đem yêu vương khóa hồi u Minh hà trung.

Ngày đó Minh Kim thu binh là lúc, thiên binh đồng u Minh quân phân loại tại u Minh hà hai bờ sông, đại tuyết phân dương, càng rơi xuống càng nhanh, một bộ phải thiên địa nuốt hết bộ dáng, Dương Tiễn đang muốn hồi Thiên đình, lại bị U Vân ngăn lại, Dương Tiễn trong ánh mắt hơn vài phần ý vị thâm trường, U Vân tay phải nhất hoa, liền chi khởi một đạo tiên chướng, cao đến tận trời, hai người bị vây tại màu xanh tiên khí bên trong.

"Thiếu Thiên Quân như thế đại phí hoảng hốt đem Dương Tiễn theo Thiên đình tìm đến U Minh ty, sẽ không chính là muốn cùng Dương Tiễn một mình trò chuyện đi."

Bày ra bốn mươi chín thiên trận Dương Tiễn bình tĩnh trở lại khi ôn nhuận giống như một khối ngọc, U Vân có đôi khi nhịn không được tưởng, nếu hắn không phải tư pháp thiên thần, mà chính mình không phải Thiếu Thiên Quân, bọn họ cảnh ngộ có thể hay không lại có sở bất đồng.

U Vân từ trong tay áo chậm rãi lấy ra nhất đoạn ngắn bức hoạ cuộn tròn, đưa tay toàn một vòng, bức hoạ cuộn tròn chậm rãi triển khai, lộ ra nhất tiểu tiệt màu trắng, họa là mưa bụi mông lung Quán Giang khẩu Dương phủ, võ nghệ cao cường, thanh sơn nước biếc, giai nhân gần nhau, hai gắn bó y, đầu bút lông tinh xảo, tình ý lâu dài, hữu giác đề tự phía dưới khắc là Dương Tiễn lạc khoản ấn trạc, đúng là Tây Hải thành thân ngày đó, bức hoạ cuộn tròn chậm rãi theo phong bay xuống tại trước mắt hắn, mang theo vài phần cười nhạo.

Kinh nghe thấy quân, được đền bù suy nghĩ, hôm nay kết hôn

Liệu là, khanh thức quân vọng, khiển cuốn tình dài

Chớ hôm qua, cảm quân cho phế phủ, khó ký tương tư qua vu sơn

Chung có câu là, khiến thời gian thấm thoát, khó có Nhược Thuỷ thay Thương Hải

Ánh sáng mặt trời chiếu ở tiên chướng thượng, hiện lên một tầng thản nhiên hào quang, hắn không cười, chính là đem môi mân nhanh, thu hồi quyển trục, thị nếu trân bảo, "Ngươi đến tột cùng muốn nói cái gì?"

U Vân không có trả lời, chỉ thiên đầu, ánh mặt trời liền chiếu sáng của hắn ánh mắt, ánh sáng ánh sáng ngọc, sáng lạn động lòng người, "Đều đã muốn sự cho tới bây giờ , chẳng lẽ Chân Quân đại nhân còn xem không hiểu sao?"

Dương Tiễn sau một lúc lâu, nở nụ cười một tiếng, "U Vân, làm sao có thể xem không hiểu đâu, ngươi đầu tiên là cố ý nhìn tam thái tử xông vào Chân Quân điện, chờ hắn rơi vào giáng long trận, lại cố ý trở nên gay gắt Dương Tiễn cùng Tây Hải trong lúc đó mâu thuẫn, biến thành Dương Tiễn đối tam thái tử sát cũng không phải không giết cũng không phải. Nhìn qua ngươi tựa hồ khắp nơi duy hộ Tây Hải, kỳ thật ngươi khắp nơi đang ép ta đối Tây Hải động thủ. Dương Tiễn thật là muốn thu hồi Tây Hải nhưng này cũng là vì Thiên đình, chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới muốn độc chiếm tứ hải, này ý tưởng vốn là là ngươi giáo huấn cấp mỗi người , Thiếu Thiên Quân, ngươi này ván cờ bố không khỏi có chút quá lớn."

U Vân trầm mặc không nói, Dương Tiễn tiếp theo chậm rãi nói: "Ngươi Thiếu Thiên Quân nay tam giới bên trong nhân nghĩa vô song, nói cái gì, người khác sẽ tin cái gì, mà ta Dương Tiễn tâm ngoan thủ lạt, nói cái gì, người khác không tin cái gì. Xin hỏi vạn thần một trận chiến Dương Tiễn bao lâu đem ngươi đánh hạ Tây Hải , bao lâu lại bày ra thiên la địa võng muốn hãm hại Ngao Ngọc , Dương Tiễn thật là muốn lợi dụng tam thái tử chuyện này đến thu hồi Tây Hải, hồi Thốn Tâm, khả ngươi U Vân có năng lực so với ta hảo đi nơi nào đâu, phàm là có thể sử dụng thủ đoạn ngươi đều dùng. Thốn Tâm tin ngươi, không tin ta, ta một chút cũng không quái nàng, ta chỉ là đáng thương nàng, yêu sai lầm rồi ta ở phía trước, lại yêu sai lầm rồi ngươi ở phía sau. Ngươi năm đó tiếp nàng ra Tây Hải cũng bất quá là vì lợi dụng nàng đến kiềm chế Dương Tiễn, thời cơ mưu định rồi sau đó động, giống ngươi như vậy có thể ba ngàn năm ở lại U Minh ty đối gì sự ẩn mà không phát nhân lại như thế nào chân chính yêu thượng ai đâu, ta bởi vì bản thân ý nghĩ cá nhân thương tổn Thốn Tâm, mà ngươi lại vì báo thù lợi dụng Thốn Tâm, kỳ thật chúng ta hai cái đều nên hạ mười tám tầng địa ngục."

Hai cái cực kỳ giống nhân, hai cái đều nên xuống Địa ngục nhân, U Vân nghĩ nghĩ, cả người lại vẫn là bình tĩnh , kỳ thật Dương Tiễn lời này chỉ nói đúng phân nửa, ba ngàn năm đến băng tuyết phục băng tuyết, hắn mỗi ngày đều tại u Minh hà bên cạnh tưởng, đến tột cùng thế nào làm mới là đối , cái gọi là thị phi đúng sai đến tột cùng là do ai đến quyết định , mà cái gọi là sinh tử vận mệnh lại hẳn là do ai thư đến viết .

Cả đời này, U Vân đều có thể nói là như lữ miếng băng mỏng, thật cẩn thận, chỉnh tràng ván cờ trung, hắn duy nhất không dự đoán được là, chính mình có một ngày hội thật sự yêu thượng Thốn Tâm, vì của nàng cao hứng mà cao hứng, vì của nàng thương tâm mà thương tâm, không nữa ai có thể giống nàng như vậy tác động chính mình nỗi lòng, nếu không hắn cũng không dùng nghĩ như thế nào bảo trụ tam thái tử. Mỗi lần nhìn đến Dương Tiễn, hắn đều đã nhắc nhở chính mình, chân ái đáng quý, không cần chờ mất đi còn muốn như thế nào đi quý trọng, từ nay về sau tại trong lòng nàng chỉ biết có chính mình một cái, mà hắn cũng sẽ hảo hảo đi quý trọng nàng, trận này ván cờ mặc dù nhân hận dựng lên, lại phải làm nhân yêu mà chỉ.

Đóng băng yên tĩnh bên trong, U Vân không hề dự triệu đột nhiên triển khai song chưởng, ngưng thần tế ra nguyên thần huyết phượng hoàng, thần thú xoay quanh mà lên hướng tới Dương Tiễn mà đi, Dương Tiễn mở ra thiên nhãn, tam bén nhọn nhị nhận đao xoay tròn liền hướng tới huyết phượng hoàng mà đi, toàn bộ tiên chướng bên trong đằng khởi một mảnh hồng vụ, tiên khí quanh quẩn, một hồi đại chiến liền bao phủ tại tiên khí bên trong.

Thị phi lợi hại, thành bại ưu khuyết điểm, cừu hận, tội ác, sỉ nhục, vinh quang, quang minh, quang minh, tình nghĩa, đảm đương, này đó lại sao là một câu, một cái phán đoán có thể quyết định , có lẽ ta hôm nay sở làm hết thảy không đủ cao thượng, có lẽ thủ đoạn của ta cũng không đủ quang minh, nhưng nếu có thể ta tình nguyện không có này đó thủ đoạn, ta cũng không hiếm lạ thượng thần vinh quang, Thiếu Thiên Quân quang hoàn, thái tử vị, thậm chí quý có tứ hải, ta chỉ muốn làm cái bình thường nhân, toàn tâm toàn ý đối đãi lòng ta yêu nhân, từ nay về sau lại không có gì sự đáng giá ta đi lừa gạt nàng.

Tiên chướng biến mất khi, U Vân nguyên thần sớm hóa thành huyết phượng hoàng chết tại Dương Tiễn đao hạ, tam bén nhọn nhị nhận đao phong đâm vào nó phía sau lưng, Dương Tiễn đứng ở băng thượng không chút biểu tình, ngày đó trễ chút thời điểm một đạo tế thư đưa vào Lăng Tiêu điện, thiên binh đại bại yêu vương, Dương Tiễn lại tại U Minh ty đánh chết Thiếu Thiên Quân nguyên thần huyết phượng hoàng, bắc hoang thượng thần U Vân lọt vào u Minh hà không biết tung tích.

Thiên đình sách sử ghi lại, là năm, Thiếu Thiên Quân chết trận, năm sáu ngàn ba trăm hai mươi mốt tuổi, chính trực phong nhã hào hoa chi năm, Dương Minh cung cao thấp mấy ngàn tôi tớ đồ tang, nhất tề quỳ cho Lăng Tiêu điện ngoại thất thất bốn mươi chín ngày, Cửu Trọng Thiên thượng tiếng khóc chấn thiên, huyết phượng hoàng đưa tới Lăng Tiêu điện kia một ngày, mười dặm cầu hỉ thước, nhạc buồn dài minh, trăm điểu hướng phượng, vạn chỉ sặc sỡ tước nhạn vây quanh Lăng Tiêu điện bay suốt ba mươi sáu vòng, tê cho điện lương phía trên, tự thần hi đến mộ khởi, thật lâu không muốn rời đi, Thiếu Thiên Quân chết trận, tam giới đồng ai.

Hơn tháng sau, U Vân ngồi nhất diệp thuyền con, vùng ven sông xuống đi trước đông châu thiên trì, nơi đó địa thế hẻo lánh, miểu không người yên, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn lại hai bờ sông núi rừng bên trong cẩm sắc nhạn tước một hàng đi kéo dài không dứt hướng tới ngày, bay đi thiên cung. Hắn buông bản chép tay, nghe nói chiến báo đưa vào Thiên đình ngày đó, Ngọc đế đem Chính Đức cung tạp cái sạch sẽ, chính mình lục nghìn năm qua vất vả tài bồi thái tử cứ như vậy đã chết, chính hắn đều luyến tiếc giết Thiếu Thiên Quân thế nhưng vô cớ bị nhân cấp giết, bằng chứng như núi, đợi cho Dương Tiễn nhất giao ra binh quyền, dưới cơn thịnh nộ Ngọc đế khâm điểm thác tháp thiên vương, lĩnh tam giới trọng binh, bày ra một trăm mười mười tám cái thiên la địa võng tróc nã Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn tự nhiên là sẽ không sợ hãi Ngọc đế , quyết chiến ngay tại Nhược Thuỷ bờ sông phô khai, thắng bại khó liệu.

"U Vân, ngươi nói Dương Tiễn cùng Ngọc đế cuối cùng sẽ là ai thắng?"

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, đứng lên, đi ra khoang thuyền, nhìn đứng ở đuôi thuyền Vô Hoan, im lặng cười cười, "Ai thua ai thắng đều không trọng yếu, Dương Tiễn thắng qui tắc Thiên đình đổi chủ, Thiên đình thắng qui tắc tư pháp thiên thần đổi chủ, cũng không thất là kiện chuyện tốt, chính là tam giới không nữa U Vân Thiếu Thiên Quân ."

Vô Hoan nhìn hắn, thật lâu sau mới lắc lắc đầu không nói gì, nghĩ rằng, ngươi thật đúng là cái gì đều an bài tốt lắm, nếu là này chiến Ngọc đế đổi chủ, Dương Tiễn nhất định bồi dưỡng Lan Lăng thượng vị, mà nay Lan Lăng dĩ nhiên thiếu của ngươi tình, khó tránh khỏi không để ngươi nhất mã, chiếu cố ngươi một chút, ngươi ký báo thù lại đổi một cái bình an. Nếu là Dương Tiễn đánh bại, tư pháp thiên thần nhất định đổi chủ, hắn cũng không có cách nào khác lại cùng ngươi tính kế Thốn Tâm, ngươi tuy rằng cừu không báo, nhưng tốt xấu cũng làm cho Ngọc đế qua không nỡ, về sau ngày cũng không cần lo lắng tư pháp thiên thần không buông tha ngươi .

Nước sông thao thao, hai bờ sông trăm dặm dài thanh, U Vân theo vạt áo trung, lấy ra Thốn Tâm đưa của nàng lược, nói do tại nhĩ, tặng quân lấy sơ, cùng quân kết tóc, sinh tử gắn bó, bạch thủ không rời, hắn cũng thật không ngờ chính mình lạnh như băng trong lòng có một ngày cũng sẽ khai ra một đóa mềm mại hoa.

U Vân tại chính mình tiệc cưới thượng thay đổi một bức họa chọc giận tam thái tử lên trời, lại lợi dụng tam thái tử châm ngòi Ngọc đế cùng Dương Tiễn, cuối cùng dùng chính mình chết hoàn toàn chọc giận Ngọc đế, hao hết tâm tư làm Ngọc đế đồng Dương Tiễn tại Nhược Thuỷ hà bạn quyết chiến, mà nay cuối cùng thắng thua đã không phải hắn có thể nắm trong tay . Hắn tưởng này sáu ngàn năm ác mộng rốt cục đều đã xong, hắn đã hết toàn lực, kế tiếp rất nhiều rất nhiều năm hắn cùng với hắn tâm tâm niệm niệm yêu cái kia nữ tử cùng nhau cuộc sống, hắn từng nghĩ đến chính mình sinh mệnh trừ bỏ lạnh như băng hai bàn tay trắng, hiện tại nghĩ đến, đáy lòng đã có một mảnh ấm áp.

"Ta có lẽ là người tốt, có lẽ là cái người xấu, nhưng từ nay về sau ta sẽ chỉ là cái nhất bình thường thần tiên, hôm nay như vậy một cái kết cục đã muốn là ta có thể nghĩ đến tốt nhất ."

Vô Hoan không có lên tiếng, nhìn thuyền qua lưu nước, lại lưu không dưới một chút dấu vết, hai sắp xếp thu nhạn tự giang thượng ngang trời mà qua, hắn nhẹ nhàng nói, "Đến. . ."

Ngẩng đầu, nhứ dương dưới, hắn xa xa liền thấy Thốn Tâm đứng ở bờ sông, thúy lâm bên trong màu đỏ váy giác bay lên, nàng đối diện chính mình huy bắt tay vào làm, tươi cười tịnh như xuân nước sông, U Vân phi thân rời thuyền, hướng tới Thốn Tâm chạy đi, sáng mờ bên trong, hắn nhìn nàng đối chính mình nói, "U Vân, ngươi rốt cục đến đây."

Hắn mi giác mang cười, đáp, "Đúng vậy, ta rốt cục đến đây."

Từ nay về sau, ngươi không hề là Tây Hải tam công chúa, ta cũng không lại là Thiên đình Thiếu Thiên Quân, chúng ta đem chính là đông châu bình thường nhất một đôi vợ chồng, trên đời này còn có so với này càng tốt đẹp sự sao?

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: Everybody lies~~ lừa gạt tại từng cái con người khi còn sống trung đều là không chỗ không ở ~~ đã thấy ra một chút đi, không được cưỡng cầu, nước quá trong ắt không có cá.

Thích HE , xem đến nơi đây là có thể , thích tiễn tâm, thích thiên nhân giao chiến, thích ngược chết ngược sống, có thể tiếp tục xem đi xuống ~~ tiễn tâm, các loại ngược ~~ đương nhiên cũng là HE, chính là có điểm cái kia thần mã HE~~~

= = sao sao mọi người ~~ cuối cùng về bài này trung Dương Tiễn cùng U Vân người nào càng hồn đạm một chút, hoa đào tư nghĩ đến có thể viết thiên luận văn ~~

btw, xem không hiểu thỉnh nhấc tay ~

, Chương 24:

Chương 24:

"Chân Quân đại nhân. . ."

Hắn xuất hiện tại Chân Quân thần điện hành lang hạ, trước mắt đan hạc thành đàn, màu phượng vòng lương, hắn ngừng một lát mới đi tiến trong điện, thiên nô cùng ở sau người, hắn đi rồi hai bước, lạnh nhạt hỏi: "Quảng Hàn tiên tử chuyện, làm thỏa đáng sao?"

Thiên nô cúi người đáp: "Y Chân Quân đại nhân phân phó, đêm qua Quảng Hàn tiên tử đã muốn bị đuổi về Quảng Hàn cung."

Hắn mi gian mơ hồ dẫn theo tia tiếu ý, không nói nữa, thiên nô tiếp theo nịnh hót nói: "Đại nhân, ngài hôm nay muốn xem tam giới tấu chương đều tại thư phòng án thượng."

Nhược Thuỷ hà bạn một trận chiến, hắn cùng Ngọc đế tựa hồ đánh cái ngang tay, cuối cùng vương mẫu nghị hòa, hắn giáng hai cấp tiên tịch, vẫn khiến tư pháp thiên thần, Lan Lăng nhập thần điện cùng đi Trầm Hương đang cùng nhau giải quyết tư pháp sự vụ, nhìn qua Thiên đình tựa hồ lại một lần đạt tới cân bằng, tứ hải trở về Thiên đình, Vô Hoan tiếp quản U Minh ty, tựa hồ hết thảy lại đều giống như trước đây, Thiên đình kỳ thật thiếu ai đều là có thể chuyển .

Lâm tiến thư phòng phía trước, hắn xoay người, phân phó nói: "Đi đem nước kính lấy đến, sẽ đem Trầm Hương gọi tới."

Thiên nô đi rồi, hắn đi vào thư phòng, phiên lật lại bản án quyển thượng tông, thư phòng một khác sườn bãi trương đàn cổ, hắn đi qua đi, tùy ý bát hai hạ, đó là thanh nếu linh âm, từng giọt từng giọt tại phòng chung quanh nhộn nhạo khai, hắn giống nhau có thể thấy thế gian Kỳ Dương sau điện trong viện, nàng ỷ tại bên hồ, xoay người nhìn chính mình, súc khởi mi, "Như thế nào không tiếp tục bắn?"

Hắn mất hội thần, ngoài phòng thiên nô bẩm báo, nước kính đã muốn mang tới, Trầm Hương nguyên quân cũng đã ở ngoài cửa, hắn lại bát hai tiếng đàn cổ, thản nhiên nói: "Vào đi."

Trầm Hương ngọc diện trắng nõn đứng ở một bên, hắn nâng mi nhìn thoáng qua, bất giác thở dài, "Thiên nô, đem nước kính buông liền đi ra ngoài đi, ta có việc cùng nguyên quân nói."

Trầm Hương xoay người kính cẩn nói: "Cậu gọi Trầm Hương đến không hiểu được gây nên chuyện gì."

Dương Tiễn trầm mi nhìn cầm huyền, sau một lúc lâu mới nói nói: "Ngươi mấy năm nay xử lý đều làm không sai, tam giới khó được mưa thuận gió hoà, cậu rất là vui mừng."

Trầm Hương cẩn thận đáp: "Lan Lăng Thiếu Thiên Quân cũng có một phần công lao."

Hắn khẽ cười cười, "Hắn, có thể đảm đương giá trị cho dù thực không sai ."

Trầm Hương mi gian dẫn theo cười, Dương Tiễn tiếp theo mới nói nói: "Cậu phải về một đoạn thời điểm Quán Giang khẩu, ngươi tốt cũng may Chân Quân điện đang trực, nếu có chút sự còn kém hiếu thiên khuyển tiến đến."

Trầm Hương xoay người đáp: "Là, Trầm Hương nghe cậu ."

Trầm Hương sau khi ra ngoài, Dương Tiễn tại nước kính trạm kế tiếp một hồi, đầu ngón tay nhiễm tiên pháp, hơi hơi bát bát, trước mắt xuất hiện một mảnh tường vân tiên khí, độ dày vừa vặn, hắn nhợt nhạt cười cười, "Sáu mươi năm, rốt cục tìm được các ngươi."

Thế gian đúng là xuân hạ luân phiên, thời kì giáp hạt thời điểm, mưa phùn kéo dài, hắn đi ở đường nhỏ thượng, trước mắt bôn qua hai cái tiểu đồng, hơi tiên khí, ước chừng là vừa thành tiên .

Hắn chống một phen đen thùi cốt ô, quần áo nâu tóc dài phi kịp bên hông, mặc lam áo dài, thanh nhuận như ngọc, đứng ở đường mòn bên trong, hai cái tiểu tiên đồng dừng lại cước bộ, si ngốc nhìn hắn, sửng sốt một lát, mới nói nói: "Thượng tiên, xin nhận chúng ta cúi đầu."

Mắt thấy hai cái hài tử quỳ gối liền muốn quỳ xuống, Dương Tiễn đằng ra một bàn tay múa quạt nói: "Đứng lên, các ngươi đây là đi nơi nào?"

Hai cái tiểu tiên đồng chỉ vào xa xa nói: "Hồi thượng tiên trong lời nói, chúng ta đây là đi nghe đạo pháp giảng bài, dạy học là của chúng ta sư phụ."

Hắn hàm chứa ý cười, dao phiến nói: "Kia bản quân liền cùng các ngươi cùng đi nghe một chút này đạo pháp giảng bài."

Hắn đi theo hai cái tiểu đồng một đường vào núi rừng, nơi nơi tiên khí quanh quẩn, này tiên chướng thiết thật sự là tinh diệu, khó trách sáu mươi năm hắn đều tìm không thấy bọn họ.

Đi đến tiên lâm trong động, hắn ngừng một hồi, xoay người lại cũng không có đi vào, mà là tha sơn đạo, đi vào một tòa phòng nhỏ phía trước, thanh sơn nước biếc, nhưng thật ra tu hành hảo địa phương.

Hắn đứng ở trong sân nghĩ nghĩ, đến tột cùng là nơi này có vẻ hảo một chút, vẫn là Quán Giang khẩu có vẻ hảo một chút, nhưng hắn trước mắt bỗng nhiên hiện ra nàng mặc kia thân quần đỏ đứng ở hoa quế dưới tàng cây bộ dáng, đáy mắt hiện lên một trận ý cười.

Ngẩng đầu nhìn một loạt tước điểu tự phía chân trời bay qua, hắn nghe thấy mở cửa thanh, nàng dịu dàng mềm mại nói: "Ngươi như thế nào nhanh như vậy trở về. . ."

Ngữ điệu im bặt mà chỉ, hắn xoay người, im lặng nói: "Thốn Tâm, đã lâu không thấy."

Thốn Tâm vẫn là từ trước bộ dáng, tinh tế tinh xảo, tố sắc váy dài mặc ở trên người nàng đều so với thiên cung bên trong tiên nga bắt làm trò hề rất nhiều, nàng giật mình biểu tình chợt lóe mà qua, thoáng bày ra cái tươi cười, "Chân Quân đại nhân, đã lâu không thấy."

Hắn cũng không cấp, chính là ung dung thản nhiên nhìn nàng, nàng quả nhiên không chịu nổi biến thành một viên long châu hướng tới chân trời bay đi, hắn tự nhiên biết nàng này là muốn đi đâu, thở dài, "Thốn Tâm, ngươi vẫn là thì ra tính tình, cấp không chết người, bổn người chết."

Dương Tiễn liền đứng ở U Vân giảng đạo tiên lâm cửa động khẩu chờ nàng, nhìn thấy Thốn Tâm, mi gian mang theo ý cười, đem nàng chế trong người phía trước, chậm rãi đi vào trong động, cả sảnh đường ồ lên, hắn thấy U Vân Y cũ là mặc biến thành màu đen y, trong ánh mắt ngay cả một tia kinh hoảng vẻ mặt đều không có, giống nhau đã muốn đợi hắn thật lâu bộ dáng.

Chờ trong động nghe giảng bài tiểu tiên tán đi, hắn mới chậm rãi đi xuống giảng đường, đứng ở Dương Tiễn trước mặt, sáu mươi năm không thấy, hai người vẫn là rất quen thực, U Vân nhìn mắt hắn trước người đứng Thốn Tâm, khóe miệng nhất câu, "Chân Quân đại nhân thật đúng là dài tình, khó được khó được."

Dương Tiễn cười đáp: "Tự nhiên, tự nhiên, thù mới hận cũ thế nào dễ dàng như vậy quên."

U Vân đứng ở trong động, sắc mặt trắng nõn, động tác tao nhã, chút không có bị quản chế cho nhân bất an, Dương Tiễn tự nhiên biết, U Vân chẳng sợ có một ngày đứng ở Tru Tiên đài thượng, cũng sẽ là hiện tại này phó tốt đẹp bộ dáng.

Hắn hơi hơi nhắm mắt lại, Thốn Tâm miễn cưỡng cười cười, "Chân Quân đại nhân này lại là làm gì đâu, ta cùng U Vân nay cho dù chết cuối cùng cũng chết cùng một chỗ , thượng Tru Tiên đài, cùng lắm thì chính là đang nhảy xuống đi, ngài cần gì phải ép buộc đâu?"

Y theo Dương Tiễn nghìn năm qua du muối không tiến truyền thống, hắn tự nhiên là nghe không vào , vỗ về Thốn Tâm thắt lưng, của hắn trong lời nói nhưng lại dẫn theo vài phần trấn an ngữ khí, "Ta còn không biết ngươi, sợ đau sợ mệt sợ khổ, khiêu Tru Tiên đài? Nói giỡn đi. . ."

U Vân đứng ở không xa, đột nhiên niệp chỉ niệm quyết, Thốn Tâm liền hóa thành một viên long châu bay ra ngoài động, tiên chướng che lại tiên lâm động, hắn động tác cực nhanh, nhưng lại làm cho Dương Tiễn nho nhỏ kinh ngạc một chút, "Thiếu cái nguyên thần, tiên pháp nhưng thật ra tinh tiến , khó được khó được."

U Vân ôn hòa nói: "Khách khí, khách khí."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: nguyện ý xem đi xuống , sao sao các ngươi ~~~

, Hằng Nga phiên ngoại

phiên ngoại động phòng

Đêm dài yên tĩnh, áng mây xếp nguyệt, nến đỏ đốt một nửa hắn đều còn không có tiến vào, ta có chút khẩn trương, cũng may có Tam muội theo giúp ta nói chuyện phiếm, ta tài bất trí vẫn suy nghĩ tối hôm nay đem sẽ phát sinh kia sự kiện, Tam muội thực ôn nhu nói cho ta biết, không cần sợ hãi, nhị ca là người tốt, tương lai chắc chắn hảo hảo đối ta, ta nghĩ tam giới đại khái cũng chỉ có Dương Thiền vẫn đang cho rằng của nàng nhị ca là người tốt, mà ta chỉ cảm thấy Dương Tiễn là cái nhìn không thấu nhân.

Ta nhận thức Dương Tiễn đã muốn rất nhiều rất nhiều năm , nhiều đến ta đều nhanh nghĩ không ra lần đầu tiên thấy hắn cảnh tượng, hắn đối ta gì thời điểm đều là nho nhã lễ độ , thậm chí là hữu cầu tất ứng , ta nghĩ này đại khái đồng ngàn năm trước ta từng đã cứu hắn một lần thoát không ra quan hệ. Từ đó hắn luôn đối người khác nói, ta là của hắn thân nhân, liền giống như của hắn Tam muội giống nhau, là hắn trong lòng chí thân người, rất nhanh lời này liền rơi vào tay vương mẫu trong tai, điều này làm cho vương mẫu rất là vừa lòng, mà ta lại trong lòng có chút không phải tư vị, chính là ta biết chính mình không nên lại làm hắn tưởng, hắn có thê tử, mà ta từng có qua trượng phu.

Nói lên của hắn cái kia thê tử, Tây Hải tam công chúa Thốn Tâm, ta còn có một loại nói không nên lời cảm giác. Của nàng xác thực rất đẹp, mỹ đến làm cho người ta tâm động, khả trừ lần đó ra nàng quả thực không đúng tý nào, đàng hoàng, ương ngạnh, tự cho là đúng, bất luận kẻ nào tại nàng trước mặt đều đã thực tự nhiên kém một bậc, ta không thích nàng, thực không thích, nàng nhưng mà cũng chính là sinh ra tốt lắm một ít mà thôi, ta nghĩ hắn hẳn là cũng là không thích nàng. Như vậy một cái tam giới anh hùng, làm có ôn nhu nhất nữ tử đến xứng hắn, cho hắn một cái ấm áp gia.

Vì thế làm vương mẫu đưa ra muốn cho Dương Tiễn đồng Thốn Tâm cùng cách khi, trong lòng ta là cao hứng , nàng không xứng với hắn, tam giới đều biết nói như vậy chuyện này thực, vì thế ta đi theo vương mẫu cùng nhau chia rẽ này đối vợ chồng, là vương lệnh khó vi vẫn là bản thân chi tư, đến nay ta vẫn là phân không rõ . Còn nhớ rõ Thốn Tâm rời đi Quán Giang khẩu ngày đó, ánh mặt trời im lặng sái tiến Quán Giang khẩu Dương phủ hậu viện, vẻ mặt của hắn đã có một loại nói không rõ đau đớn, giống nhau sinh trưởng ngàn năm một thân cây bị chặn ngang cắt đứt, ta nghĩ, này nhưng mà là nhất thời không thói quen thôi, rất nhanh sẽ gặp đi qua .

Cùng cách sau, hắn đối ta như trước tốt lắm, khách khí đến cực hạn, hắn cũng chưa bao giờ bất luận kẻ nào trước mặt biểu hiện ra hắn đối nàng từng có tưởng niệm, một lần đều không có, thậm chí ngay tại chúng ta đều nhanh quên từng có quá như vậy nhất vị công chúa thời điểm, ta đột nhiên phát hiện chính mình sai lầm rồi.

Đó là một lần đi ngang qua Chân Quân thần điện, ta xa xa nhìn thấy hắn tọa ở trong sân, vẻ mặt thực ôn nhu, hắn luôn rất lạnh mạc, vì thế điều này làm cho hắn ôn nhu vẻ mặt trở nên di chừng trân quý, ta không hiểu được hắn tại nhìn cái gì, có thể nhìn xem như vậy đầu nhập, vì thế ta lẳng lặng đi đến hắn bên người, hắn mờ mịt ngẩng đầu nhìn ta liếc mắt một cái, yếu ớt giống cái đứa nhỏ, lúc này ta mới chú ý tới hắn đem Thốn Tâm từng xuyên qua màu đỏ la quần bắt tại một cây giá áo tử thượng, hắn xem như vậy chuyên chú, ta bỗng nhiên có loại muốn khóc xúc động, hắn làm sao có thể như vậy tưởng niệm một người, hắn không phải nói nhất người trong lòng là ta sao.

Đây là hắn trở thành tư pháp thiên thần sau duy nhất một lần thất thố, sau mỗi một thiên hắn đều càng ngày càng lạnh, đã có thể lúc này đây lại làm cho ta cả đời đều quên không được.

Làm vương mẫu hạ chỉ muốn chúng ta thành thân khi, ta thực lo lắng hắn hội cự tuyệt, khả hắn nhưng không có, chính là xa xa nhìn ta liếc mắt một cái, trong ánh mắt mơ hồ hơn vài phần hình như có giống như vô ôn nhu, làm cho lòng ta trung ấm áp.

"Hằng Nga tỷ tỷ, ngươi không cần suy nghĩ nhiều quá, nhị ca nhìn qua tuy rằng lạnh lùng, nhưng tâm là tốt, nhất định hội hảo hảo đối đãi ngươi ."

Dương Thiền cũng cảm giác được của ta bất an, vì thế lại an ủi ta một lần, nàng là tốt cô nương, cho dù tại hận nhất Dương Tiễn này trong cuộc sống, nàng vẫn đang xưng hắn vì nhị ca, ta thực thích này cô nương, vì thế ta cười nói: "Ta không lo lắng."

Bên ngoài truyền đến động tĩnh, ta khẩn trương không thể hô hấp, Dương Thiền mâu như tinh xán, đem màu đỏ khăn voan thay ta cái thượng, vội vàng đứng lên, vào chỉ có một tiếng bước chân, ta biết, tư pháp thiên thần động phòng tự nhiên là không ai dám náo .

Dương Thiền thanh âm ôn hòa, nhợt nhạt nói: "Nhị ca, ta trước đi ra ngoài."

Sau một lúc lâu hắn mới đáp: "Hảo, ngươi cũng sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi." Đây là của hắn đêm động phòng hoa chúc, khả của hắn thanh âm lại bình tĩnh giống nhau chuyện này cùng hắn một chút quan hệ đều không có, ta không khỏi có chút lo lắng, nhưng nghĩ đến chúng ta là ở Thiên đình bái Ngọc đế vương mẫu, này tự nhiên là tam giới công nhận nhân duyên, từ nay về sau sau ta đó là tư pháp thiên thần thê tử , lại không có gì hay lo lắng, vì thế ta thâm hít một hơi thật sâu, chờ hắn đem khăn voan vạch trần, khả thật lâu hắn chính là đứng ở của ta trước mặt.

Ta rốt cục nhịn không được vạch trần nắp chậu, nâng lên mặt, hắn liền đứng ở trước mặt ta, sắc mặt tái nhợt, khóe môi mang theo một chút hồng hơn nữa chói mắt, ta bỗng nhiên cảm thấy sợ hãi, nhẹ nhàng nắm bắt váy cư, bộ dạng phục tùng nhẹ nhàng nói: "Sau này, ta chắc chắn hảo hảo. . ."

Nguyên bản ta nghĩ nói, sau này ta chắc chắn hảo hảo đối đãi ngươi, ngươi cũng muốn hảo hảo đối ta a.

Hắn đưa tay bỗng nhiên nắm của ta cằm, ngón tay lạnh lẽo, nói ra trong lời nói so với bắt tay vào làm chỉ lạnh hơn, "Năm đó ta đối với ngươi xác thực có vài phần thích, nếu ngươi cái gì cũng không làm, có lẽ ta thực hội yêu thượng ngươi cũng cũng chưa biết."

Ta ngón tay run run, chặt chẽ nắm tay hắn cổ tay, không mở miệng được, chỉ có thể nghe hắn tiếp theo chậm rãi nói: "Ngươi làm cho ta Dương Tiễn này ngàn năm qua bao nhiêu có chút sống không bằng chết, ta Dương Tiễn tự nhiên tuyệt không có thể cô phụ ngươi, từ hôm nay trở đi kế tiếp ngàn năm ta phàm chịu được qua , ngươi đều phải chịu được một lần."

Trong lòng hắn nghĩ đến là cực hận , có thể nói ra trong lời nói lại vẫn đang lạnh lẽo đến không hề cảm xúc.

Ta giãy dụa không ra, chỉ có thể nghe hắn thanh âm thấp nhu nói tiếp, "Ta nguyên bản từng có qua như vậy một chút thích ngươi, khả ngươi lại lợi dụng ta, như vậy cũng tốt. . ."

Tay hắn đột nhiên liền buông lỏng ra, ta khóc hỏi hắn, "Lúc trước là ngươi nói nếu có thể phủ thêm kia nói ánh trăng, thà rằng phản hạ giới đi."

Hắn thẳng đứng dậy thể, kéo dài thắt lưng tuyến, ngoài phòng ánh trăng lẳng lặng thấu tiến vào, chiếu sáng lên của hắn sườn mặt, miệng hắn giác gợi lên một tia cơ tước, "Thì ra lời nói của ta ngươi cũng sẽ tín?"

Ta cả người rét lạnh ba phần, quả thực không thể tin được chính mình nghe thấy trong lời nói, hắn nói chuyện làm việc cho tới bây giờ nửa thật nửa giả, nay lại nhận không rõ người nào mới là ta năm đó cứu lên thiếu niên anh hùng.

Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, nhưng lại thản nhiên cười cười, khóe mắt hơn vài tia hứng thú.

Hắn quay đầu đến im lặng đánh giá ta vài phần, "Tối nay là của chúng ta đêm động phòng hoa chúc, nếu chính là hai hai tướng vọng không khỏi rất khuyết thiếu tình thú ."

Tay của ta chỉ gắt gao thủ sẵn vạt áo, "Ngươi muốn làm cái gì?"

Hắn cười lạnh nói: "Dương Tiễn nghe nói ngươi tại Quảng Hàn cung phía sau núi trong núi dưỡng chút Quỷ Tiên, hôm nay chúng ta mừng rỡ như thế nào rất thỉnh bọn họ đến làm làm khách."

Ta cảm giác chính mình cả người đều lạnh như băng xuống dưới, không hề tức giận , hắn niệp chỉ vừa động, ta trước mặt liền hơn cái tiểu Quỷ Tiên chính gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm ta xem. Quỷ Tiên xưa nay lấy tham tài háo sắc vô tình vô nghĩa nổi danh, tam giới đều biết, ta sợ hãi nâng lên ánh mắt nhìn Dương Tiễn, nước mắt liền rớt xuống dưới, "Dương Tiễn, ta sai lầm rồi, ta cũng không dám nữa , ngươi tha thứ ta đi, ta đi thay ngươi cầu Thốn Tâm, làm cho nàng trở lại bên cạnh ngươi."

Tại ta một số gần như hỏng mất thời điểm, Dương Tiễn chính là lạnh nhạt nhìn ta, ngồi ở đối diện lê hoa mộc cao ghế, khẽ cười nói: "Ta Dương Tiễn còn cần ngươi thay ta cầu."

Hắn ánh mắt vừa động, ta liền lại không thể nhúc nhích, trên người quần áo hồng trù biến thành lụa trắng, dưới thân không sợi nhỏ, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi không phải nhân. . ."

Những lời này giống như xúc động của hắn thần kinh bình thường, Dương Tiễn cả người hơi hơi một chút, sau một lúc lâu, hạp thu hút tinh nói: "Quảng Hàn tiên tử tuy rằng thanh cao, nhưng này đêm động phòng hoa chúc không điểm động tĩnh nhưng là kỳ cục ."

Quỷ Tiên ước chừng là được của hắn ưu việt, lại nhìn hắn ngầm đồng ý, ấn không chịu nổi vài bước đi đến của ta phía sau, toàn bộ ôm lấy của ta thắt lưng, khuynh thân đi hôn ta sau gáy, thuận tay một phen thoát đi ta trên người mặc bạc sam.

"Dương Tiễn, này nhất định không chết tử tế được."

Hắn thưởng thức một hồi, ước chừng là cảm thấy không lắm có hưng trí, đứng lên, biến mất phía trước nói câu, "Ta có thể hay không chết tử tế hiện nay còn khó mà nói, ngươi là nhất định không thể , từ hôm nay trở đi không được bước ra Chân Quân thần điện hậu viện nửa bước, này tiểu Quỷ Tiên sẽ để lại cho ngươi hảo hảo hầu hạ ngươi."

Thanh âm lạnh như băng không giống của ta, "Dương Tiễn, cho dù ngươi còn muốn niệm nàng thì thế nào, nàng cũng là sẽ không tha thứ của ngươi."

Dương Tiễn xoay người, quần áo màu đỏ dưới hắn xinh đẹp giống như họa trung đi xuống đến nhân, hắn đôi mắt hơi hơi vừa nhấc nhiễm một tầng vụ sắc, toàn bộ phòng chỉ còn lại có một trận lạnh lẽo, ta rốt cục hiểu được Dương Tiễn là có thể ôn nhu , nhưng hắn ôn nhu lại có thể muốn mạng của ngươi.

Ngày đó sau, ta thật lâu không tái kiến qua hắn, cũng không ra qua này Chân Quân điện, thậm chí không có mở miệng nói chuyện nhiều, bỗng nhiên ta thực hoài niệm Quảng Hàn cung, cái kia tuy rằng lạnh lùng lại tràn ngập tưởng niệm địa phương, nhưng mà là nhất thời ý nghĩ cá nhân, kết cục cũng là vạn kiếp bất phục.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: Dương Tiễn trong lòng yêu, trong lòng hận, Thốn Tâm là không hiểu ~~

Chân Quân đại nhân địa tinh phân, mọi người nghĩ đến đã muốn thói quen ~ sao sao xem văn đồng học ~~ tinh phân loại này, mặt sau hội càng phát ra tinh phân, chịu không nổi đồng học có thể đi xem kết cục nhất ~

, Chương 25:

Chương 25:

Trong động đằng khởi một trận ngũ sắc mây khói, trăm điều thiết khóa tự bốn phương tám hướng bay ra, U Vân nhẹ nhàng nói: "Vì chờ Chân Quân đại nhân tiến đến, U Vân riêng thiết kế này trận pháp, không biết cùng giáng long trận so sánh với, người nào tinh ranh hơn diệu một chút."

Dương Tiễn theo trong tay áo rút ra một thanh chiết phiến, hơi hơi mở ra, chiết phiến hợp nhau, hắn thiên nhãn mở ra, quần áo tím sắc áo dài ngoại hơn một bộ màu bạc áo giáp, thiên nhãn đảo qua địa phương, thiết khóa đều bị bẻ gẫy, một mảnh tường vụ bên trong, Cự ưng giương cánh dựng lên, hướng tới U Vân bay đi.

U Vân một đôi bình tĩnh vô ba trong mắt lập tức hơn một tia màu đỏ, tay cầm Hiên Viên kiếm, trong động chiếu ra một mảnh ngân quang, đều nói U Vân một thanh kiếm dùng hảo, khả trí thiên địa thất sắc. Dương Tiễn hơi lộ ra tươi cười, phiên thủ biến ra tam bén nhọn nhị nhận đao, tốt đẹp tiên lâm trong động, lại tiên khí dào dạt, làm cả tam giới chúng sinh hướng về.

Thốn Tâm chờ ở ngoài động, nhìn chân trời vây quanh tiên chướng càng lúc càng mờ nhạt, tâm cũng là lạnh xuống dưới, tiên chướng nếu là không có, chỉ có thể nói minh thiết tầng này tiên chướng thượng thần tu vi càng ngày càng bạc, nàng nghĩ lại hướng hồi trong động, lại không nghĩ rằng cái động khẩu tiên chướng mặc dù bạc, nhưng cũng là hướng không phá , chính là ngay cả như thế, nàng vẫn tưởng ở tại chỗ này.

Rốt cục tiên chướng tản ra, Thốn Tâm không có tới từ tâm căng thẳng, U Vân tự trong động ngã ra, dắt Thốn Tâm thủ, đưa tới tường vân, vừa đặt lên đụn mây, nàng này mới phát hiện U Vân hôm nay vẻ mặt có chút đặc biệt, hắn cho tới bây giờ đều là im lặng , ôn hòa , hôm nay đã có chút bất an, hắn suy nghĩ thật lâu mới nói, "Nếu trở lại Dương Tiễn bên người, cũng tốt hảo còn sống, trên đời này lại không có gì so với còn sống là trọng yếu hơn ."

Nàng biểu tình một chút thay đổi, "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

U Vân khẽ cười cười, hoạt nằm ở của nàng trong lòng, tường vân đi bay nhanh, dưới chân là đông châu đại địa thanh sơn nước biếc, nàng chỉnh khuôn mặt đều là bạch , nàng hỏi hắn, "Ngươi đang nói cái gì?"

Hắn trong ánh mắt chậm rãi hiện lên một tầng vụ, tươi cười lại vẫn là cùng ngày xưa giống nhau bình tĩnh, "Của ta nguyên thần bị Dương Tiễn đánh tan, đại khái chống đỡ không được bao lâu, về sau ngươi tốt tốt."

Nàng ánh mắt một mảnh thanh lương, dùng sức xé mở U Vân thượng sam, xương quai xanh thượng mơ hồ có thể thấy được một cái phượng hình ấn ký đang ở dần dần trở thành nhạt, toàn bộ thiên không tiên chướng đều tại chậm rãi biến mất.

Nàng bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười, nước mắt liền rớt xuống dưới, U Vân miễn cưỡng nâng lên thủ, tươi cười vẫn là tốt như vậy xem, nhẹ nhàng phủ phủ của nàng hai má, "Nhưng mà chính là luyến tiếc ngươi thôi."

Nàng nói, "Kỳ thật chúng ta đã sớm tưởng hảo có lẽ sẽ có một ngày này , nhưng mà là sớm muộn gì thôi."

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, sáu ngàn năm tu hành đổi lấy sáu mươi năm bình an, nay hắn cũng không biết là có cái gì không đáng , "Ngươi ta đều không có kiếp sau, nhưng vẫn là đáng giá ."

U Vân sắc mặt càng lúc càng mờ nhạt, dần dần biến trong suốt, trong lòng nàng cũng là một mảnh im lặng, Thốn Tâm đầu ngón tay lạnh lẽo mơn trớn của hắn tóc mai, nhẹ nhàng hôn hôn của hắn môi, chỉ nghe đến một cỗ dày đặc mùi máu tươi, nàng trước mắt hơi hơi tối sầm lại, dẫn long nguyên truyền cho U Vân, U Vân trong lòng cả kinh, trong lòng bàn tay để ở của nàng vai, long nguyên liền nổi tại giữa không trung, nàng bỗng nhiên liền nóng nảy, U Vân toàn bộ tiên thể đã muốn một nửa trong suốt.

Nàng một tay lấy U Vân tự đụn mây thôi lạc, cuối cùng niệp cái quyết, toàn bộ long nguyên liền đi theo U Vân cùng nhau bay xuống tại đông châu đại địa giữa không trung phía trên.

Nàng tưởng, nếu là long nguyên có thể đi theo hắn, có phải hay không liền tương đương với nàng luôn luôn tại đi theo hắn.

Dương Tiễn tường vân giây lát liền tới, nhiều như vậy năm nàng có yêu hắn, hận qua hắn, lại chưa từng có một ngày cảm thấy hắn như thế xa lạ qua, giống nhau chưa bao giờ gặp qua giống nhau, hắn ban đầu còn có qua một chút ấm áp nay đã muốn không còn sót lại chút gì.

Nàng lẳng lặng đứng ở của hắn trước mặt, nhìn vẻ mặt của hắn theo bình tĩnh chậm rãi biến thành giận hải đào thiên, hắn nắm cánh tay của nàng, gằn từng tiếng lạnh lùng hỏi nàng, "Của ngươi long nguyên đâu?"

Nàng khẽ cười cười, này đó là nàng ngất xỉu đi phía trước nghe thấy cuối cùng một câu.

Nàng ngủ thật lâu, cảm giác tay hắn vẫn để lại tại lòng của nàng khẩu thượng, ấm áp tiên khí sẽ không đoạn truyền tiến gân mạch, thậm chí so với long nguyên còn muốn ổn, làm nàng mở to mắt khi, trước mắt là cao cao phòng lương, nàng mờ mịt nói câu, "Nơi này, là làm sao?"

Dương Tiễn tươi cười ôn nhu, nàng nhìn của hắn trong ánh mắt liền hơn một tia lo sợ không yên, "Ngươi là ai?"

Hắn đè thấp thanh âm, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ngươi làm sao có thể đã quên, ta là Dương Tiễn, ngươi không lâu mới vừa ở tây bờ biển cứu lên ta, ngươi đứa nhỏ này, long nguyên đã đánh mất còn chưa tính, mà ngay cả trí nhớ đều trở nên kém như vậy."

Thốn Tâm tựa hồ vẫn có chút nhận không rõ, "Thật không, ta không phải tại Tây Hải sao, làm sao có thể cứu lên của ngươi?"

Dương Tiễn không có trả lời, tay phải lãm cái đường cong, ngoài cửa sổ nguyên bản hoa quế thụ biến ảo thành một mảnh đại dương mênh mông đại hải, gió biển gào thét mà qua, nàng liền đứng ở bờ biển, màu trắng lều trại hạ Dương Tiễn đầy người là huyết miễn cưỡng đứng lên.

Nàng nghiêng đi mặt, tươi cười mềm nhẹ, "Ngươi vừa rồi ngủ thời điểm luôn luôn tại kêu mẹ ngươi tên, ngươi nương có thể có ta đẹp mắt không?"

Hắn xoay người, lưu lại một phiến bóng dáng, "Tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng, mẫu thân thủy chung là đẹp nhất ."

Trên mặt nàng biểu tình có chút giật mình, có chút giận tái đi, nhưng đại để vẫn là vui mừng .

Hình ảnh trong chớp mắt, trong viện như cũ là hoa quế phiêu hương, Dương Tiễn ngồi ở bên người nàng, thanh âm thản nhiên, "Ngươi tưởng còn thức không?"

Nàng sau một lúc lâu, vẫn như cũ chính là lắc đầu, "Vừa rồi kia ảo cảnh tiên pháp, ngươi cũng không thể được làm dạy ta?"

Hắn nở nụ cười, "Đương nhiên có thể, nhưng mà phải đợi ngươi sau khi thương thế lành mới được, Thốn Tâm, ngươi có biết hay không ngày mai là ngày mấy?"

Mặt nàng sắc lại càng phát ra mờ mịt, "Ngày mấy?"

Dương Tiễn xinh đẹp trên mặt lộ ra một tia vui sướng, nàng cả người có chút phát run, hắn nói: "Ngươi nay bị kinh, cân não cũng không tốt lắm, nhưng mà không quan hệ, hết thảy đều đã hảo đi lên, nơi này là Quán Giang khẩu nhà của ta, chúng ta ngày mai thành thân."

Hắn đáy mắt càng phát ra tràn ngập ý cười, "Thốn Tâm, ngươi cao mất hứng ?"

Của nàng trên mặt không có chút biểu tình, sau một lúc lâu, mới chậm rãi tiến đến trước mặt hắn, trát trát nhãn tình, tươi cười rốt cục dào dạt đứng lên, nàng nói: "Tại chúng ta thành thân phía trước, ngươi cũng không thể được trước nói cho ta biết, ta long nguyên đi nơi nào, vì sao đều không cảm giác tim đập."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: động kinh vô cực hạn ~ theo một người trừu đến hai người cùng nhau trừu ~

, Chương 26:

Chương 26:

Dương Tiễn bản trưởng là tốt rồi xem, mặc vào màu đỏ liền càng đẹp mắt , hắn đi vào sương phòng khi nàng đang ngồi ở trên giường nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, thấy lại chính là một mảnh ám bụi, Quán Giang khẩu chính trực đầu mùa đông, vạn vật điêu linh, kể từ đó, thiên địa trong lúc đó càng giống nhau chỉ có hắn một người không hiểu vui sướng , Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn toàn thân sẽ không từ run lên đẩu.

Nàng hỏi: "Ta nhưng mà là đã đánh mất long nguyên, làm sao có thể đem trí nhớ cũng đã đánh mất?"

Hắn phủ □ nhìn nàng, "Chính ngươi buộc, ta muốn làm sao mà biết."

Thốn Tâm thoáng quay đầu đi, chậm rãi dẫn theo vẻ tươi cười, "Kỳ thật ta cũng không phải tất cả đều không nhớ rõ , chính là có đôi khi tưởng khởi một ít, có đôi khi lại nhớ không nổi một ít đến, nhưng mà này đó không tính là cái gì ngạc nhiên sự, Dương Tiễn, ngươi lại đây, ta có một việc càng ngạc nhiên chuyện muốn nói cho ngươi."

Hắn nhìn nàng liền hơi hơi nhăn lại mi, nàng tươi cười lại càng sáng ngời , đẹp mặt tựa như hắn trên người mặc cát phục, nàng nói: "Hôm nay này gió lạnh thổi tới trên mặt, ta nhưng lại hoàn toàn không cảm giác cảm giác mát, ngươi cảm thấy hi không ngạc nhiên ."

Hắn đáy mắt kinh hoảng chợt lóe mà qua, "Không cần sợ, chờ tìm được long nguyên, hết thảy đều đã hảo lên."

Nàng từ chối cho ý kiến cười cười, đem mặt thiên đi qua, nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, như cũ chính là màu xám một mảnh, thanh âm lãnh lạnh tanh, "Ngươi xác định hôm nay là chúng ta thành thân ngày, làm sao có thể một cái tân khách đều không có."

Hắn thẳng đứng dậy thể, sáng sớm thái dương kéo dài quá bóng dáng của hắn, Dương Tiễn trên tay không biết bao lâu hơn kiện cát phục, nhìn qua có chút năm tháng , nguyên bản san bằng vạt áo dĩ nhiên ma vừa, hắn cầm quần áo đẩu khai, thì ra này cũng không phải hành lễ cát phục, chính là nhất kiện bình thường màu đỏ váy dài váy dài, cổ áo thượng thêu là hình rồng hoa văn, chợt xem dưới xinh đẹp thực.

Nàng vươn tay chỉ nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ góc áo, trên mặt liền hơn một tia nói không nên lời biểu tình, Dương Tiễn thanh âm ôn nhu, "Ta chờ hôm nay đã muốn đợi thật lâu thật lâu , ngươi mặc đến cho ta xem."

Thốn Tâm chỉnh khuôn mặt lại biến thực mờ mịt, toàn bộ ngồi ở trên giường, không nghĩ động bộ dáng, hắn cười cười liền nàng thay nàng đem quần áo mặc, mềm nhẹ sờ sờ của nàng mặt, "Thật là tốt lắm xem, ngươi có thích hay không?"

Nàng trát trát nhãn tình, bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười, hơn nữa càng cười càng vui vẻ, hắn bất giác có chút giật mình, "Cái gì tốt như vậy cười?"

Nàng chịu đựng cười nói nói: "Ngươi xem thượng chân tướng người điên."

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt chợt lạnh, nàng rốt cục thu hồi tươi cười, im lặng nhìn hắn, hắn như trước chính là sờ sờ của nàng mặt, "Không có gì hay cười , cho dù là thực điên rồi cũng có thể thành thân ."

Nàng sắc vi giống như xinh đẹp mặt nao nao, tựa hồ có chút xuất thần, Dương Tiễn nắm tay nàng, thuận tay đem nàng theo chăn trung toàn bộ ôm lấy đến, đi ra khỏi phòng, trong viện đã có một ít băng tra, Dương Tiễn lại đem nàng buông, nàng liền phàn tay hắn đứng ở trong sân. Dương Tiễn nhưng mà là tay phải phất phất, toàn bộ sân lập tức bày biện ra một mảnh phô thiên cái địa màu đỏ, huyết bình thường giống như đỏ tươi màn che bay lên nơi nơi đều là, cả sảnh đường tân khách. Thốn Tâm nhìn Dương Tiễn, trong ánh mắt lộ ra một chút sợ hãi, nàng lại quay đầu lại nhìn này màu đỏ hỉ yến, lại một câu đều nói không nên lời.

Hắn cúi đầu nhìn nàng, khinh khẽ cười nói: "Kỳ thật ta không điên. . ."

Nàng không hiểu được là nên gật đầu vẫn là lắc đầu, hắn tiếp theo còn nói, "Ta chỉ là muốn làm cho ngươi có biết, phàm là ta Dương Tiễn muốn , tam giới còn không có không chiếm được ."

Này, đại khái xem như một câu lời nói thật.

Hắn nắm cả Thốn Tâm đi hướng đài cao, nàng cả người đều tại phát run , cảm giác chính mình giống nhau đi ở vách núi đen vừa, không biết khi nào thì sẽ lọt vào vạn trượng vực sâu, Dương Tiễn tươi cười cũng là càng phát ra sáng ngời, hắn thanh âm càng ôn nhu, "Lúc trước tại tây bờ biển, ta liền cùng ngươi đã nói, ta sẽ tự mình tiếp ngươi ra Tây Hải, ta Dương Tiễn nói qua trong lời nói, một ngày đều sẽ không quên."

Nàng lại hoàn toàn không có hứng thú đi nghe hắn theo như lời những lời này, chính là lẳng lặng nhìn Dương Thiền, Hao Thiên Khuyển, Na Tra, tại tịch gian xuyên qua đi lại, bóng người như nước lưu động, thật lâu sau nàng mới nghe thấy chính mình nhẹ nhàng nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi thế nhưng đáp ra cái ảo cảnh, ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm cái gì."

Tay hắn khoát lên của nàng trên lưng, thanh âm lạnh lẽo, "Ngươi nói đâu?"

Nàng bỗng nhiên liền im lặng xuống dưới, thanh âm đại khái là hơn vài phần hận ý: "Ta muốn làm sao mà biết nhất người điên suy nghĩ cái gì."

Hắn lại một chút tức giận ý tứ đều không có, cúi đầu nhìn nàng, màu đỏ làm nổi bật hạ đẹp mặt có chút chói mắt, Thốn Tâm thở dài, "Điên tử chính là điên tử, tốt đến đâu xem điên tử vẫn là điên tử."

Dương Tiễn tựa hồ thực thích những lời này, vì thế càng một câu, "Ngươi nói rất đúng, Thốn Tâm chính là Thốn Tâm, lại hồ đồ Thốn Tâm cũng vẫn là Thốn Tâm."

Thốn Tâm im lặng nhìn trước mắt theo gió cao thấp trôi nổi đỏ thẩm màn che, không hiểu trước mắt nhất hắc, nhưng lại hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Nàng lại tỉnh lại thời điểm, dừng dừng, tay hắn liền khoát lên lòng của nàng khẩu thượng, hơi thở ấm áp bình thản, thân thể tựa hồ cũng có một chút độ ấm, nàng quay đầu liền thấy của hắn ánh mắt, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, "Ngươi như thế nào không đi tây kỳ ?"

Hắn biểu tình liền trở nên có chút kỳ quái, "Ngươi này trí nhớ thật đúng là cổ quái, nên nhớ không nhớ được, nên quên lại giống như không thể quên được."

Thốn Tâm ánh mắt lạnh lạnh, còn nói: "Nhưng ta như thế nào cảm thấy ta nhớ rất toàn , ta rõ ràng nhớ rõ chúng ta trong lúc đó nên có cái cái gì mới đúng."

Hắn biểu tình càng phát ra kỳ quái, "Nên có cái cái gì?"

Nàng khinh khẽ cười cười, "Hao Thiên Khuyển a, nó không phải yêu nhất cùng ngươi cùng nhau ngủ sao."

Hắn liền không nói, vẻ mặt khó phân biệt, Thốn Tâm thu hồi tươi cười, hướng giường bên trong rụt vài phần, "Ta này mất trí nhớ thất rất là kỳ quái, giống như nhớ rõ lại giống như không nhớ rõ, nhìn không tới của ngươi thời điểm ta rất nhiều đều nghĩ không ra, nhìn đến ngươi ta có năng lực nhớ tới đến, ngươi cảm thấy thần không thần kỳ ?"

Dương Tiễn nhưng thật ra khó được hảo kiên nhẫn, chính là im lặng nhìn nàng, "Ngươi nếu không nghĩ, đã nói không nghĩ, tìm nhiều như vậy lấy cớ làm cái gì."

Nàng không có trả lời, hắn vươn tay sờ sờ của nàng mặt, thanh âm ôn nhu, "Chúng ta có khi là thời gian."

Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn, xinh đẹp trên mặt liền hơn vài phần cười nhạo: "Thật không, Nhưng ta không có long nguyên, ngươi cảm thấy ta còn có rất nhiều thời gian sao."

Hắn trong ánh mắt hơn một tia phẫn nộ, nàng lại không nhanh không chậm thêm câu, "Ta cũng chưa long nguyên, ngươi còn muốn đối ta hung sao?"

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng, đột nhiên không biết nói cái gì cho phải, thấu tiến lên đi, cầm tay nàng cổ tay, thanh âm có chút trầm, "Ngươi không phải vẫn đều muốn cùng ta cùng một chỗ sao, nay tứ hải về nhất, tam giới đại định, vì sao ngươi hội không muốn ?"

Của nàng ánh mắt liền hơn vài phần ý cười, "Ta nào có không muốn, ta chỉ là sắp chết, ngươi làm cho ta như thế nào cái nguyện ý pháp?"

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: tiếp tục trừu ~~

Dương đồng học đem của hắn tán gái kỹ thuật đều sử xuất đến đây, hơn nữa phát huy bất khuất, cắn định thanh tùng không để tùng, lập chí cắm rễ thạch nham trung tinh thần.

, Chương 27:

Chương 27:

Theo thành thân ngày đó khởi, Dương Tiễn ngay tại trong phòng chi cái bình phong, thả thượng trương nhuyễn tháp, mỗi ngày liền nằm ở bình phong bên kia, đến buổi tối, ánh nến không rõ, hắn an vị tại kia đầu cũng không nói nói, chính là lẳng lặng nhìn hắn.

Nàng tưởng, từ trước tổng cảm thấy tam giới thái bình là kiện xa không thể thành hảo sự, nay nghĩ đến này năm chính mình thật sự là quá ngây thơ , nào có cái gì tam giới thái bình chuyện, nhiều nhất cũng chính là tam giới cân bằng thôi.

Nếu là ảo cảnh, Dương Tiễn tự nhiên là không cần đi tây kỳ , mặc kệ là tây kỳ, vẫn là đông kỳ, nam kỳ, bắc kỳ, nay đã muốn không có một chỗ cần tư pháp thiên thần tự thân xuất mã, cho nên Dương Tiễn luôn thực không, phi thường không, theo mới đến trễ đều không đến không thể lại không.

Hắn cũng không chơi cờ , cũng không săn thú , thường thường an vị tại bên người nàng nhìn nàng, nàng từng mấy độ hoài nghi hắn chính là tại yên lặng chờ nàng ngất xỉu đi, hảo đạt thành nào đó không thể cho ai biết bí mật.

Một ngày này, Dương Tiễn hưng trí tựa hồ đặc biệt hảo, cười hỏi nàng, "Thốn Tâm, thời tiết tốt như vậy, ngươi nói chúng ta làm điểm cái gì hảo đâu?"

Kỳ thật lúc ấy bên ngoài chính rơi xuống vũ, Thốn Tâm ôm gối đầu, ý cười văn hoa, nói cũng là, "Không bằng chúng ta đi Quảng Hàn cung nhìn xem Hằng Nga tiên tử tốt lắm, lần này thành thân, nàng cái gì cũng chưa đưa, ngươi nói tiên tử có phải hay không tâm lý không thoải mái ?"

Hắn triệt hồi bình phong, đứng ở phòng ở kia đầu, im lặng nhìn nàng, Thốn Tâm trát trát nhãn tình nhìn Dương Tiễn, ước chừng là muốn nói, có bản lĩnh ngươi lại biến cái Quảng Hàn cung đi ra, kia bản công chúa liền ăn xong ngươi.

Nàng không có long nguyên, tinh thần nguyên bản vẫn đều là không đông đảo , khả giờ khắc này lại cố tình thật cao hứng, ngay cả ánh mắt đều là lượng , Dương Tiễn có một khắc ngay cả nói đều nói không nên lời.

Chính là căn cứ hoặc là không mở miệng, nhất mở miệng liền hù chết nhân tinh thần, Dương Tiễn hờ hững nói: "Đói bụng, ta hiện tại đi nấu cơm, chờ dùng hảo ngọ thiện, chúng ta phải đi Quảng Hàn cung."

Nàng sửng sốt, choáng váng, cũng không biết chính mình đến tột cùng là giật mình hắn một cái thiên thần hội đói, hay là hắn một cái thiên thần muốn đi nấu cơm, vẫn là cơm nước xong bọn họ muốn cùng đi Quảng Hàn cung, vì thế Thốn Tâm cả người ngồi ở tại chỗ, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, cười không nổi . . .

Hắn ngược lại nở nụ cười: "Tùy tiện lược thuật trọng điểm cầu, phàm là ta Dương Tiễn có thể làm đến , tuyệt không làm trái với phu nhân tâm."

Được rồi, kỳ thật nàng cũng biết này tam giới bên trong liền không có gì sự là Dương Tiễn đại ca sẽ không , nhưng lại không nghĩ rằng Dương Tiễn ngay cả nấu cơm đều đã, thả làm được cơm cũng không phải mới trước đây dùng để dỗ Dương Thiền cái loại này tiêu chuẩn.

Canh cá chỉ dùng để tiên ngư thêm canh gà tiểu hỏa ổi đi ra , cà tím chỉ dùng để thịt băm thêm gà nước đại hỏa sao , còn có các loại rau dưa cũng là vừa tháo xuống , tươi mới ngon miệng, nàng lặp lại đánh giá một phen, nội tâm rất là cảm khái.

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng nói: "Này đó không đều là ngươi trước kia thích ăn sao, như thế nào hiện tại không thương ?"

Thốn Tâm thở dài, quay đầu đi đáng thương hề hề nhìn Dương Tiễn, "Nhìn qua liền rất tốt ăn , Nhưng ta không có long nguyên, này ăn đi cũng ăn không ra hương vị đến."

Dương Tiễn biểu tình không hiểu liền đổi đổi, đứa nhỏ này đại khái là vẫn sợ hắn đã quên trọng yếu như vậy một sự kiện, đã muốn đạt tới có cơ hội muốn đề, không cơ hội muốn đề, thật sự không được sáng tạo cơ hội cũng muốn đề cảnh giới .

Cũng may, Dương Tiễn đời này cái dạng gì đấu tranh không trải qua qua, hắn như trước chính là ôn nhu vỗ về đầu nàng, nhỏ giọng nói: "Ngoan, chờ long nguyên tìm trở về, hết thảy đều đã tốt lắm."

Của nàng ánh mắt lại một chút vô tội lên, "Thật không, cũng thật quân tính như thế nào tìm đâu?"

Hắn nhẹ nhàng vuốt của nàng mặt, "Ta thực không hiểu được ngươi uống này quên xuyên nước có phải hay không sơn trại , trí nhớ như thế nào luôn nhất thời hảo nhất thời kém , có thể hay không là uống thiếu?"

Nàng gật gật đầu, "Đúng vậy, không ngại nhiều cho ta uống một chút, liền đem có thể đem ngươi hoàn toàn đều đã quên, thật là tốt biết bao."

Hắn nghe xong, hẳn là có chút khổ sở , cả người mặc nhất mặc, phủ □ nhìn của nàng ánh mắt, nhẹ nhàng hôn hôn của nàng môi, "Ta là như vậy thích ngươi, Thốn Tâm, ngươi rốt cuộc hiểu hay không đâu?"

Nàng trát trát nhãn tình, đại khái là biết lại hình như là không hiểu , cứ như vậy nàng trực tiếp hôn mê bất tỉnh, tỉnh lại thời điểm hắn chính đem nàng phụ tại trên lưng, bên người là cuồn cuộn ngân hà, như nước bình thường hướng chân trời chảy tới.

"Chúng ta này là muốn đi đâu?"

Hắn nói: "Đi Quảng Hàn cung a, ngươi không phải nói muốn đi ?"

Quảng Hàn cung a. . . Nàng gật gật đầu, không lên tiếng nữa, hắn hôm nay mặc là tàng sắc áo dài, mà nàng mặc là màu đỏ thêu hoa váy dài, hai kiện quần áo ống tay áo liền dung hợp cùng một chỗ, đặc biệt đẹp mặt.

"Dương Tiễn, ta nhớ rõ trước kia ngươi là thích Hằng Nga , nay ngươi còn thích nàng sao?"

Dương Tiễn cả người tựa hồ giật mình, thanh âm lại vẫn là bình tĩnh , gằn từng tiếng nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ngươi đứa nhỏ này như thế nào không có long nguyên, ngay cả đầu óc cũng chưa , ta nếu là thích nàng còn hồi tới tìm ngươi làm cái gì, mỗi ngày bị ngươi như vậy ma , ngươi cảm thấy ta thực thoải mái sao?"

Nàng ôm vai hắn, đã lâu không nói chuyện, lại hỏi: "Vậy ngươi thích ta cái gì đâu?"

Hắn cười lạnh một tiếng, "Thích ngươi luôn đem hết có khả năng, không gì làm không được, trăm hoa đua nở, nghĩa vô phản cố, toàn tâm toàn ý, phản lặp lại phục tra tấn ta, tốt lắm đi?"

Nàng đem mặt giấu ở của hắn phía sau, thản nhiên nói: "Chỉ tiếc thủ đoạn vẫn là không đủ nhiều, nhưng mà Chân Quân yên tâm, ta cũng vậy hội tiến bộ ."

Hắn như trước là kia phó bộ dáng, đi theo lời của nàng nói: "Tra tấn ta, chỉ bằng ngươi hiện tại đạo hạnh, tiến bộ là không đủ , tối thiểu muốn vào hóa mới được."

Nàng nghĩ nghĩ, thấu ghé vào lỗ tai hắn, hỏi: "Ta một cái long còn có thể tiến hóa thành cái gì, hay là biến thành khủng long?"

Hắn quay đầu không muốn để ý nàng, Thốn Tâm cũng không nói nói, Chân Quân một đường làm được cực nhanh, trước mắt không bao lâu liền xuất hiện Quảng Hàn cung hình dáng, nàng không khỏi hỏi, "Đây là thật sự Quảng Hàn cung, vẫn là ảo cảnh bên trong Quảng Hàn cung?"

Hắn buông nàng, Dương Tiễn thân hình cao lớn, nàng cho dù kiễng mũi chân cũng chỉ đủ đến hắn bả vai, hắn quay đầu nhìn Thốn Tâm, "Phu nhân muốn tới Quảng Hàn cung, không hiểu được muốn làm điểm cái gì?"

Nàng nghĩ nghĩ, theo môi gian ói ra bốn chữ, "Cho ngươi nạp thiếp."

Thật thật là muốn mạng người một câu a, Dương Tiễn quả nhiên chỉnh khuôn mặt đều nhanh so với hắn quần áo còn muốn đen, Thốn Tâm dịu dàng cười cười, "Hay nói giỡn ."

Hắn phủ □, ghé vào nàng bên tai, thanh âm lạnh như băng nói: "Nhớ kỹ, đừng nữa khai như vậy vui đùa ."

Nàng ngượng ngùng cười cười, phát hiện vừa mới bắt đầu không có long nguyên chuyện này còn có thể hù hù hắn, khả rất nhanh hắn mà bắt đầu đối chuyện này có miễn dịch năng lực, có điểm không tốt chơi.

Không nghĩ tới hắn mặt trên câu nói kia chỉ nói một nửa, hắn kế tiếp nửa câu là, "Thật vất vả thiên hạ thái bình , ngươi toàn thân lại ngứa có phải hay không."

Nàng nổi giận, "Hiện tại ta là bệnh nhân, bệnh nhân, ngươi hiểu hay không, ngươi có hay không một chút nhân đạo tinh thần?"

Hắn bộ dạng phục tùng nhìn hắn, nghĩ nghĩ, nhưng thật ra toát ra vài phần thương cảm, "Ngươi cũng đừng rất lo lắng, ngươi nếu là đã chết, Dương Tiễn luôn cùng của ngươi, cho nên trước mắt chúng ta hai cái đều là bệnh nhân, cũng liền chưa nói tới nhân không có nhân đạo."

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: Chân Quân đại nhân, ngươi có nghĩ là bóp chết nàng, có nghĩ là bóp chết nàng, có nghĩ là bóp chết nàng?

Được rồi, đã không có U Vân, Dương Tiễn tâm tình mỗi ngày ánh mặt trời sáng lạn, về phần long nguyên thôi, thần mã đều đã có ~~

, Chương 28:

Chương 28:

Thấy Dương Tiễn thương cảm, Thốn Tâm liền lập tức không thương cảm , ngẩng đầu nhìn sang thiên không, cảm khái một câu, "Quảng Hàn cung chính là so với Quán Giang khẩu hảo, một năm bốn mùa cũng không trời mưa."

Dương Tiễn: "..."

Ngàn dặm xa xôi bái phỏng, kết quả cũng rất hố cha, Hằng Nga nhưng lại không ở trong cung, mà là ngàn dặm xa xôi đi Hoa sơn, vì thế Thốn Tâm thực tự nhiên toát ra một tia thất vọng, "Thực không khéo, tiên tử không ở nhà, Chân Quân nói chúng ta trước mắt là hồi Quán Giang khẩu đâu vẫn là đi Hoa sơn?"

Dương Tiễn phủ □ nhìn nàng, "Công chúa điện hạ, ngài nói đi?"

Nàng chọn nhíu mày, khinh khẽ cười cười: "Vậy đi Hoa sơn đi, thật lâu chưa thấy qua Tam Thánh Mẫu , chính là. . ."

Dương Tiễn ngẩng đầu nhìn xem mênh mông vô bờ lạnh như băng Nguyệt cung, thanh âm mềm nhẹ nhận được: "Chính là phu nhân nay không có long nguyên, thân thể không tốt, Dương Tiễn hội cõng phu nhân đi , cam đoan làm cho phu nhân một đường lãnh hội núi cao cảnh đẹp khi còn có thể bảo trì lương hảo tâm tình."

Của nàng tươi cười càng phát ra động lòng người, "Chân Quân đại nhân. . . Biết thì tốt rồi."

Tiếp theo Thốn Tâm liền đứng ở Quảng Hàn cung cửa dùng một loại thực đặc biệt ánh mắt nhìn hắn, hắn khó hiểu súc nhíu mi, nàng thế này mới thật dài thở dài, "Này. . . Dương Tiễn đại ca, ngài bộ dạng như vậy cao, ta muốn như thế nào mới có thể hiện lên đi a, nếu là muốn dùng khiêu , kia không khỏi cũng quá không văn nhã đi."

Dương Tiễn biến sắc, còn chưa có mở miệng, Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn trừng mắt nhìn tinh, Dương Tiễn đột nhiên liền nổi giận, "Ngươi hảo hảo cũng là cái thượng tiên, ngươi đi không được, ngươi sẽ không đằng đi lên sao "

Thốn Tâm còn thật sự thở dài, "Dương Tiễn đại ca, nay ta không có long nguyên, một phần nhất hào chân khí đều là thực trân quý , như thế nào hảo tùy tiện lãng phí."

"Ngươi. . ." Dương Tiễn nghĩ rằng, ngươi một ngày không đề cập tới chuyện này, ngươi là sẽ chết là sẽ chết vẫn là sẽ chết a, có tất yếu quật ba thước đều tại tìm cơ hội đề một chút long nguyên chuyện này sao?

Dương Tiễn thâm hít một hơi thật sâu, khuôn mặt như trước bình tĩnh như nước, ôn hòa nói: "Thốn Tâm công chúa điện hạ, ngài mỗi phần thật khí đều là Dương Tiễn cho ngài , Dương Tiễn đều không đau lòng, ngài có cái gì hảo tâm đau ?"

Thốn Tâm nâng lên tinh xảo khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, mặt mày mở ra, "Là nga, ngươi bại bởi của ta này đó chân khí, ta nếu quý trọng hảo hảo dùng không phải là biến thành đau lòng ngươi sao, kia không được, theo ngày mai bắt đầu ta cũng muốn bắt chước như thế nào đáp ra cái ảo cảnh đến."

Ngươi là tưởng tức chết ta là tưởng tức chết ta còn là tưởng tức chết ta?

Dương Tiễn cảm thấy chính mình đầu đều đau , xoay người, loan hạ thắt lưng, Thốn Tâm thế này mới cao hứng phấn chấn hiện lên của hắn lưng, còn không quên tại hắn trên vai vỗ hai chụp, "Tốt lắm, đi thôi."

Một đường đi tây, thế gian nhưng thật ra không dưới vũ , sắc trời đã tối muộn, hạ xuống Hoa sơn khi đã là đầy trời đầy sao, Thốn Tâm tưởng lên núi khi, Dương Tiễn đột nhiên một phen túm ở Thốn Tâm, "Không vội."

Thốn Tâm hiển nhiên có chút bị dọa đến, sau này co rụt lại, Dương Tiễn trong lòng đau đau, chậm rãi đi đến bên người nàng, nhẹ nhàng hỏi: "Ngươi tại sợ cái gì?"

Nàng lắc đầu, "Ta cũng không biết, chính là có đôi khi ngươi Dương Tiễn chính là sẽ làm nhân sợ hãi ."

Tinh quang ánh sáng ngọc, hắn nghĩ nghĩ, ôn nhu hỏi: "Chuyện quá khứ ngươi đến tột cùng nhớ rõ bao nhiêu?"

Nàng chính là trừng mắt nhìn tinh, sau này lui hai bước, "Ngươi đoán."

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng, đỏ đậm váy dài, da thịt như tuyết, thần sắc linh động, ánh mắt tinh xảo, hắn hơi hơi ngoéo một cái của nàng cằm, mang theo vài phần sủng ái ý tứ hàm xúc, "Không sao cả."

Bọn họ hạ xuống địa phương đúng là Hoa sơn lưng chừng núi thượng diều hâu xoay người, dưới chân là vạn trượng vực sâu, đỉnh đầu là đầy trời tinh quang, gió thu khẽ vuốt, hắn vươn tay nhất lũ thấu Minh Vi quang dọc theo tay hắn chỉ, thân hướng chân trời, toàn bộ thiên không liền hơn mấy phần hào quang, càng phát ra chói mắt.

Hắn nắm tay nàng, đem nàng mềm nhẹ lãm tiến trong lòng, chậm rãi vỗ về của nàng phía sau lưng, lại giống tại lầm bầm lầu bầu, lại giống tại đồng nàng nói chuyện: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi có biết hay không tại Thiên đình làm tư pháp thiên thần này năm, ta vẫn đều muốn có một ngày có thể đồng ngươi cùng nhau xem sao, nay tứ hải đã thành, thiên hạ thái bình, Trầm Hương lại có thể đảm khởi tư pháp thiên thần chức, trên đời này lại không có gì có thể làm cho ta phân tâm , ngươi cao mất hứng ."

Nàng cả người giật mình tại của hắn trong lòng, đã không có áo giáp Dương Tiễn cả người đều là ấm , cả người như ngọc giống như trong sáng, nàng chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại, thanh âm bình tĩnh: "Ta không biết."

"Không vội, ngươi sẽ biết ."

Hai người chậm rãi hướng tới đỉnh núi đi đến, Dương Tiễn đột nhiên còn nói thêm: "Từ trước, ngươi thường thường tưởng ta mang ngươi chung quanh du ngoạn, khả khi đó ta cuối cùng là không thời gian, về sau mặc kệ ngươi tưởng đi nơi nào, nói cho ta biết là có thể ."

Thốn Tâm cúi đầu nhìn hắn nắm chính mình thủ, có chút khổ sở: "Thật lâu trước kia, ngươi có phải hay không cũng nói qua giống nhau trong lời nói?"

Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, Thốn Tâm hít một tiếng, "Chỉ tiếc nay ta đã muốn không có kia phân tâm tình, mà chúng ta cũng không có cái kia thời gian ."

Dương Tiễn cũng có chút khổ sở, "Không cần lo lắng, mặc kệ về sau ngươi là muốn nhìn sao, vẫn là tưởng sổ bạc, ta Dương Tiễn nhất định đều thay ngươi làm được."

Hai người đi rồi một hồi, Thốn Tâm lại hỏi: "Vì sao chúng ta thành thân, ta Tam ca chưa có tới, không biết hắn tại Tây Hải qua được không, ta nghĩ hồi Tây Hải ."

Dương Tiễn cước bộ dừng dừng, thật lâu sau mới ôn nhu nói: "Hảo, mặc kệ ngươi tưởng đi nơi nào, ta Dương Tiễn đều cùng ngươi."

Hai người cứ như vậy các hoài tâm sự từ đỉnh núi, không ngờ chưa bước vào Tam Thánh Mẫu miếu, xa xa liền sáng lên một trận màu xanh, Thốn Tâm không khỏi có chút giật mình, "Này. . . Này. . . Hơn phân nửa đêm Bảo Liên đăng làm sao có thể sáng lên, chớ không phải là ra cái gì đại sự?"

Dương Tiễn cũng là khó hiểu, đem nàng lãm ở sau người, đằng vân thượng giữa không trung, xa xa chỉ nhìn thấy Dương Thiền đồng Lưu Ngạn Xương phân biệt đứng ở mây trắng hai đoan, Trầm Hương, Tiểu Ngọc, Hằng Nga đang đứng tại vân hạ nhìn đám mây.

Kế tiếp Lưu Ngạn Xương trong lời nói trong lời nói thiếu chút nữa làm cho Thốn Tâm sinh sôi ngã hạ đụn mây.

"Dương Thiền, lão tử đã muốn nhịn ngươi ngàn năm , hôm nay ngươi nếu là không đáp ứng cùng cách, lão tử liền theo này Hoa sơn thượng nhảy xuống đi."

, phiên ngoại kết cục

Chương 29:

Nhìn sớm thành tiên nay chuẩn bị nhảy lầu. . . Nga, không đúng. . . Chuẩn bị khiêu sơn Lưu Ngạn Xương, Thốn Tâm lập tức lệ nóng doanh tròng , bản công chúa nếu bao lâu có thể có loại này khí thế thì tốt rồi, tuy rằng chính mình đừng nói là khiêu Hoa sơn, cho dù là đi khiêu ngân hà, khiêu vũ trụ, bên người vị này Chân Quân đại nhân cũng sẽ nghĩa vô phản cố thả không cần tốn nhiều sức đem chính mình vớt lên, sau đó kiên nhẫn chờ nàng lần sau lại khiêu.

Cho nên. . . Thốn Tâm là sẽ không làm loại sự tình này . . . Nhưng là này cũng không gây trở ngại Thốn Tâm chờ mong cùng với thưởng thức loại sự tình này phát sinh.

"Chân Quân, nhanh đi nhanh đi nhanh đi a."

Dương Tiễn khó hiểu, nhíu mày hỏi: "Ta đi làm sao. . ."

Thốn Tâm mở to hai mắt, thâm hít một hơi thật sâu, tràn ngập kiên nhẫn nói: "Cái kia phàm nhân, chính là cái kia bộ dạng không được tốt lắm phàm nhân, hắn thế nhưng muốn hưu ngươi muội tử a, ngươi còn không mau chạy nhanh phái Hao Thiên Khuyển đem hắn cắn chết?"

Dương Tiễn biểu tình nhất hắc, đưa tay ôn nhu sờ sờ đầu nàng, gằn từng tiếng nói: "Ta nói Thốn Tâm tam công chúa điện hạ, ngài hôm nay có phải hay không ăn sai dược ?"

Thốn Tâm giơ chân nói: "Ngươi muội. . . Ngươi muội mới ăn sai dược ."

Dương Tiễn như trước chính là sờ sờ đầu nàng: "Ngươi nói rất nhiều, ta muội xác thực thường xuyên ăn sai dược, trong đó thứ nhất điển hình chính là không nên gả cho Lưu Ngạn Xương, mà một khác điển hình chính là sinh hạ Lưu Trầm Hương, làm hại bản thượng thần lúc trước phế đi bao nhiêu năm rồi vô cùng gian khổ bồi dưỡng hắn, trong đó gian nan trình độ quả thực không thua gì phải trương vô kỵ bồi dưỡng thành Minh giáo giáo chủ."

Thốn Tâm sửng sốt: "Trương vô kỵ là ai?"

Dương Tiễn sờ hoàn đầu nàng tỏ vẻ còn chưa đủ đã nghiền, lại xoa bóp của nàng mặt: "Chính là một cái thực phiền thực thích chọc hoa đào trái tiểu hài tử, nhưng mà so với ngươi tới, ta muội ăn sai dược coi như là ăn thiếu ."

Thốn Tâm khóe miệng rút trừu, nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ tay hắn, phóng tới bên môi, hung hăng một ngụm cắn đi xuống: "Ngươi mới ăn sai dược ăn hơn."

Dương Tiễn hào không tức giận, lùi về thủ, thản nhiên cười nói: "Chẳng lẽ không đúng sao?"

"Cậu đến đây?"

Dương Tiễn đưa tay bình tĩnh rụt trở về, đối với Trầm Hương lộ ra một cái tươi cười, "Ngươi như thế nào đã ở?"

Trầm Hương thở dài: "Cậu, tam công chúa, các ngươi hai cái không biết, cha ta nương đột nhiên liền ầm ỹ cùng với cách, bây giờ còn muốn làm còn muốn xung đột vũ trang, ngài nói muốn là bọn hắn nếu náo ra tốt ngạt đến, chúng ta là muốn theo lẽ công bằng làm vẫn là không theo lẽ công bằng làm đâu, cháu ngoại trai cảm thấy chuyện này rất khó làm."

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn xem thủy chung bảo trì phong tư yểu điệu Dương Thiền, nhìn nhìn lại đứng ở đối diện đám mây thượng hô hô muốn khiêu Hoa sơn Lưu Ngạn Xương, cũng hiểu được việc này rất khó làm.

Chính là, Thốn Tâm như trước căn cứ đứng xem diễn không thắt lưng đau tinh thần, "Chân Quân, Chân Quân, Trầm Hương cha nhưng lại dám khi dễ nhà ngươi muội tử, nhanh đi nhanh đi nhanh đi."

Trầm Hương chỉnh khuôn mặt đều là bình tĩnh , "Cậu, ngài nói ta hiện tại nên làm như thế nào?"

Dương Tiễn biểu tình vẫn bình tĩnh vô ba, lẳng lặng xoay người, lẳng lặng dắt ở Thốn Tâm thủ, lẳng lặng suy nghĩ phải rời khỏi: "Dương Thiền đại tiểu thư năm đó thành thân sẽ không trưng cầu qua của ta ý kiến, cho nên Dương Tiễn cảm thấy nàng cùng cách cũng tốt nhất không nên hỏi của ta ý kiến, cậu đi trước một bước."

Này. . .

Thốn Tâm nâng lên mặt nhìn Dương Tiễn, thật lâu sau mới chính sắc nói: "Dương Tiễn. . . Ngươi bao lâu tiến hóa, nga không phải. . . Tiến bộ như vậy hoàn toàn ?"

Dương Tiễn ra hội thần, mới thản nhiên nói: "Trước kia ta thật là quản hơn một ít, Tam muội nay muốn giết người muốn phóng hỏa, muốn ăn cơm muốn ăn vây cá, đều nên từ chính nàng quyết định."

Ba người do tại tranh luận, trước mắt ngân quang chợt lóe, Hằng Nga tiên tử cũng không quay đầu lại liền không hiểu bay lên Cửu Trọng Thiên, đồ lưu lại một phiến màu bạc bóng dáng, lúc gần đi còn nhìn Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, lửa giận ngập trời.

Trầm Hương toàn bộ sửng sốt, "Cậu. . . Nàng. . . Này lại là như thế nào ?"

Thốn Tâm cả người rùng mình một cái: "Dương Tiễn, Quảng Hàn tiên tử giống như tức giận, ngươi không cần đuổi theo một chút sao?"

Dương Tiễn không để ý tới Thốn Tâm, cúi đầu nghĩ nghĩ mới nói, "Nữ nhân thôi, ngươi biết , đáy biển châm."

Trầm Hương đi theo cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ: "Cậu nói rất đúng."

Giữa không trung bên trong, Bảo Liên đăng hào quang càng phát ra chói mắt, Dương Tiễn trầm tư một lát, hỏi: "Đúng rồi, bọn họ vì sao náo cùng với cách?"

Trầm Hương thở dài: "Kỳ thật ta cũng không phải quá rõ ràng, chỉ biết là cha ta đột nhiên mê đến trường cây sáo, nhưng là cha ta lại là cái thực không có âm luật tế bào nhân, mà cây sáo lại là luyện cái mấy trăm năm cũng so đo không cho phép âm nhạc khí, cho nên ta nương tỏ vẻ ra có ý kiến, cho rằng chuyện này rất là dọa người, cho là bọn hắn mà bắt đầu tranh luận, vì thế cứ như vậy ."

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt hơi hơi đổi đổi, cười: "Ta từ trước nhận thức cái thượng thần, nhị hồ kéo vô cùng tốt, kỳ thật ngươi hẳn là đề nghị cha ngươi học nhị hồ , học tập nhị hồ trên cơ bản chỉ cần sáng sớm thượng công phu, nhớ kỹ nghệ hải vô nhai, quay đầu lại là bờ."

Thốn Tâm cực độ tưởng tỏ vẻ không biết Dương Tiễn này nhân, khả Dương Tiễn lại kéo tay nàng, liền hướng sơn hạ mà đi, lâm biết không quên phân phó: "Ngươi sớm một chút hồi Chân Quân điện đi."

Thốn Tâm vươn ra tay hắn, hướng sơn hạ đi đến, chính là đi chưa được mấy bước, trên chân mềm nhũn, cả người gục tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng, nàng nghe chính mình dồn dập không chừng hô hấp, nhìn Dương Tiễn mặt càng ngày càng mơ hồ, "Dương Tiễn. . ."

Dương Tiễn tươi cười dần dần biến mất, mà thanh âm cũng bắt đầu trở nên nắm lấy không chừng, hắn nói: "Không có việc gì , không có việc gì , không cần sợ, có ta ở đây."

Thốn Tâm nhắm mắt lại, một mảnh hắc ám dâng tới, không có long nguyên, như vậy té xỉu chỉ biết càng ngày càng thường xuyên.

Trầm Hương nhìn Dương Tiễn tại Hoa sơn trong sơn động đem chính mình tu vi ngưng tụ thành nguyên khí chậm rãi truyền tiến Thốn Tâm trong cơ thể, hắn bất giác nhíu mày nói: "Cậu, ngươi như vậy mỗi ngày dùng chính mình tu vi duy trì tam công chúa tánh mạng, chính là tam công chúa cũng phi phàm nhân, mỗi ngày đều cần đại lượng tiên khí, ngươi như vậy một năm hai năm còn không là vấn đề, có thể sau đâu, chờ ngươi tu vi dùng xong rồi, muốn làm sao bây giờ?"

Dương Tiễn thở dài: "Kỳ thật ta từng nghĩ tới muốn thay nàng sửa một cái nguyên thần đi ra, nề hà nàng chưa bao giờ nguyện phối hợp, ta cũng không có biện pháp, nay cũng chỉ quá một ngày tính một ngày, chờ ngày nào đó ta cũng không được , cùng chết , cũng coi như ta còn thiếu nàng ngàn năm trái, tựa hồ cũng không có gì không tốt."

"Chính là cậu, nếu tam công chúa trong lòng vẫn có Thiếu Thiên Quân, ngươi như vậy có thể hay không không đáng giá?"

Dương Tiễn nghĩ nghĩ, mới nói: "Từ trước cảm thấy việc này mỗi một kiện rất trọng yếu, tam giới có phải hay không thái bình, Thiên đình có phải hay không cân bằng, tư pháp có phải hay không công chính, quỷ tộc có thể hay không đột kích, yêu vương có thể hay không làm ác, Thốn Tâm trong lòng nàng nghĩ ai, yêu hay không yêu ta, đều rất trọng yếu. Nhưng hôm nay nghĩ đến, chỉ cần nàng có thể sống , này đó đều tính cái gì đâu, không có Dương Tiễn, tam giới không phải giống nhau qua như vậy mấy vạn năm, không có Dương Tiễn cũng thì sẽ có khác nhân."

Trầm Hương gặp Dương Tiễn thanh âm mang theo thương cảm, cũng sẽ không nguyện nói thêm nữa, lặng lẽ rời khỏi sơn động, bên ngoài đã muốn là thần hi sáng lên, Bảo Liên đăng quang mang cũng đã không thấy, hắn tưởng cha mẹ đại khái đã muốn hòa hảo đi, như vậy khắc khẩu kỳ thật cũng không tính ngẫu nhiên.

Nàng tỉnh lại khi, chỉ nhìn thấy một mảnh mờ mịt tinh không, kéo sáng lạn, nàng liền rúc vào của hắn trong lòng, đỏ tươi váy dài phô khai, Dương Tiễn chưa bao giờ từng có bình tĩnh ấm áp, hắn nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ của nàng ngạch, ngón tay ấm giống như mang theo xuân ý.

"Ngươi vì sao cấp cho ta uống quên xuyên nước, ngươi muốn cho ta quên mất chút cái gì đâu?"

Hắn ngồi ở Hoa sơn chạc cây thượng, dưới đó là như đao tước bình thường vạn trượng vực sâu, hắn suy nghĩ thật lâu mới nói: "Sở hữu từng có thống khổ, từng có tra tấn, từng có thương tâm, ta tất cả đều hy vọng ngươi có thể quên ."

Nàng nhắm mắt lại, thanh âm bình thản như nước: "Chúng ta là thần tiên, tưởng cũng có thể so với phàm nhân khai, này mấy ngàn năm đều sống lại , còn có cái gì hảo không bỏ xuống được , ngươi cần gì phải như thế."

Hắn nhẹ nhàng nhu nhu đầu nàng phát, "Đúng vậy, Nhưng ta rốt cuộc chính là bán thần, rất nhiều sự vẫn là xem không ra , sớm nhất mẫu thân chết, ngươi lại bị cấm Tây Hải, lại sau lại Tam muội bị tù Hoa sơn, nuôi nấng Trầm Hương, tân thiên luật xuất thế, lại sau lại vạn thần chi chiến, U Minh ty quỷ tộc xâm nhập, hoàng hà giao nhân chi loạn, Thiên đình thái tử chi tranh, thẳng đến cuối cùng thu phục tứ hải, tam giới thái bình, lúc trước cảm thấy này nhất cọc cọc nhất kiện kiện không có giống nhau là có thể buông , nay nghĩ đến là Dương Tiễn thiên chân ."

Yên lặng thật lâu sau, chỉ dư có tiếng gió trải qua, cuối cùng Thốn Tâm mới nói: "Chỉ tiếc phát sinh chung quy là đã xảy ra, chúng ta cũng đều trở về không được."

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra của nàng ngạch phát, hôn hôn, "Mặc kệ có trở về hay không đi, ngươi tại ta bên người thì tốt rồi, làm cho ta biết này vô cùng vô tận qua không xong ngày vẫn là có điểm ý nghĩa , Thốn Tâm, ngươi rốt cuộc hiểu hay không?"

Mặt nàng sắc bạch trong suốt, chậm rãi mở to mắt, "Khả ngươi có năng lực lưu ta bao lâu đâu, một năm, hai năm, vẫn là mười năm, tám năm?"

Hắn vươn tay đem nàng toàn bộ ôm vào trong ngực, "Mặc kệ bao lâu, chẳng sợ một ngày cũng là tốt."

Nàng vươn tay nhẹ nhàng phủ phủ của hắn mi, như vậy đẹp mặt một người, khả vì sao liền trở về không được đâu, cuối cùng mới nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi thả ta đi, mặc kệ phát sinh qua cái gì, ta cũng không hận ngươi."

Hắn không có trả lời, chính là vỗ về của nàng mặt, "Chờ có một ngày, ta lại cũng không thể nào cứu được ngươi, ta để lại ngươi đi."

Hắn tưởng, vô luận thời gian như thế nào thấm thoát, chung quy là khó có Nhược Thuỷ thay Thương Hải, nếu không có nàng, kia chậm rãi vô hưu vô chỉ thời gian, lại có cái gì qua đi xuống ý nghĩa đâu.

Tác giả có việc muốn nói: Chân Quân thiên đem độc lập khúc dạo đầu ~~~ cám ơn mọi người một đường duy trì ~~~~ nhất là hoa đào bị tạp thời điểm, ha ha ha ha ~~ sao sao mọi người ~~

-oOo-

Generated By QuickTranslator


	2. Lấy thân báo đáp

**[Bảo Liên Đăng tiền truyện] Lấy thân báo đáp**

 **Tác giả: Cô Tô Tiểu Kiều**

 _Ngao Thốn Tâm thành Tây Hải sỉ nhục tam giới trò cười. Năm đó nàng vứt bỏ hết thảy đổi lấy nhân duyên, chung quy không có mỹ mãn lâu dài. Kỳ thật cũng là có qua đáng kể. Nhưng là kia dài dòng một ngàn trong năm, trừ bỏ tranh chấp cùng tức giận, tiên ít có vui vẻ đắc ý thời điểm. Long tộc khi còn sống dữ dội dài lâu, kia một ngàn năm ở chung thời gian lưu cho nàng nhớ lại cũng không thập phần tốt đẹp, nhưng mà được không, chỉ cần cùng hắn có liên quan, liền phá lệ khắc cốt minh tâm._

 _Một tấc quang âm một tấc tâm, mà quang âm ở ngoài, toàn không một vật._

 _Tam ca nói:"Nếu chuyện cũ nghĩ lại mà kinh, kia liền không cần quay đầu."_

 _Nàng nói:"Hảo!"_

 _Nội dung nhãn: Chuyên nhất tình buồn bã nhược thất thần quái thần tiên ma quái truyền kỳ_

 _Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: Nhân vật chính: Ngao Thốn Tâm; Dương Tiễn_ _phối hợp diễn: Đà Khiết; Thành Bích; Dương Thiền_ _cái khác:_

 _[ tấn giang biên tập đánh giá ]_

 _Tây Hải tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm vì kia tràng ngàn năm hôn nhân giao phó chính mình sở hữu cuồng dại, cho nên làm hết thảy sau khi chấm dứt, nàng liền cũng buông tha cho chính mình si. Khả ở Long Nữ trên thiên đình tạ ơn là lúc, nhưng lại liên lụy ra nhất cọc thiên đình bản án cũ, vì cứu đối chính mình có giáo dưỡng chi ân dượng Kính hồ Long Vương, Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn lại chậm rãi đi tới cùng nhau. Chờ đợi bọn họ , là duyên phận vì bọn họ an bày cuối cùng số mệnh. Bài này lấy Bảo Liên Đ_ _ă_ _ng dẫy chuyện xưa vì bối cảnh, giảng thuật si tình Long Nữ đồng tam giới chiến thần ân oán tình cừu. Tác giả hành văn tinh tế, cảm tình chân thành tha thiết, trong cuộc sống yêu hận giận dữ si, nghiệt duyên tình thương, Ngao Thốn Tâm bạn Dương Tiễn một_ _đư_ _ờng xem tẫn, như vậy cuồng dại Long Nữ, làm người ta thập phần chờ mong hai người cuối cùng có thể buông đi qua, lại tục tiền duyên._

, chương 1

Ngao Thốn Tâm thành Tây Hải sỉ nhục tam giới trò cười. Năm đó nàng vứt bỏ hết thảy đổi lấy nhân duyên chung quy không có mỹ mãn lâu dài. Kỳ thật cũng là có qua đáng kể, chính là kia dài dòng một ngàn trong năm, trừ bỏ tranh chấp cùng tức giận, tiên ít có vui vẻ đắc ý thời điểm. Long tộc khi còn sống dữ dội dài lâu, kia một ngàn năm ở chung thời gian lưu cho nàng nhớ lại cũng không thập phần tốt đẹp, nhưng mà được không, chỉ cần cùng hắn có liên quan, liền phá lệ khắc cốt minh tâm.

Một tấc quang âm một tấc tâm, mà quang âm ở ngoài, toàn không một vật.

Mọi người nói lên Tây Hải tam công chúa, luôn thần sắc phức tạp. Có hèn mọn cũng có đồng tình, lại duy độc không có khâm phục cùng ca ngợi. Nàng chuyện xưa cùng với một người khác truyền kỳ mà trở thành truyền kỳ. Nhưng cũng nhân hắn mà có tiếng xấu.

Kia thật sự là cái có chút lạn tục chuyện xưa. Nhất định trở thành anh hùng thiếu niên bị nhất định trở thành vật hi sinh Long Nữ cứu. Tây Hải chi bạn sơ ngộ, giống như kiếp trước nhất định, cũng là kiếp này nghiệt duyên bắt đầu.

"Thế nào tựu thành nghiệt duyên ?" Tây Hải tam công chúa nhất mẫu đồng bào ca ca, hiện thời bát bộ Thiên long quảng lợi bồ tát nâng lên mày đẹp mắt, cách trà hương lượn lờ, hỏi ngồi ở chính mình đối diện đang ở tẩy trà bào muội.

"Ép buộc một ngàn nhiều năm cuối cùng cũng bất quá bị hưu kết cục, không phải nghiệt duyên là cái gì?" Áo lam gợn sóng nữ tử biên tẩy trà biên chậm rãi nói. Cúi đầu thấy không rõ nàng trên mặt dung sắc, chính là tà tà nhìn lại này tinh xảo cằm, quả nhiên là vị mỹ nhân.

"Vậy ngươi thế nào sau này lại nguyện thay hắn gánh tội thay?" Ngao ngọc hỏi.

"Cho nên mới nói là nghiệt duyên a." Kia một tiếng giống như thán phi thán bao phủ ở róc rách nước trà trung. Tử sa hồ lôi ra một cái xanh biếc tuyến, vừa đổ đầy hai chén.

Tố từ khói bay.

"Tam ca, thỉnh." Áo lam nữ tử nâng lên mặt, trong mắt dạng đầy thuần thuần ý cười.

Ngao ngọc tiếp nhận muội muội ép buộc thật lâu tỉ mỉ phao chế trà, tiểu xuyết một ngụm.

"Không sai." Hắn buông trên tay chén trà, lại bỗng nhiên cười khai:"Sao tập trà đạo?"

"Nhân gian gì đó còn rất thú vị , có phải hay không?" Đối diện đoan trang trầm tĩnh nữ tử đầu nhất oai hỏi ngược lại, thiên chân vô tà giống như khuê các thiếu nữ. Hoảng hốt trung ngao ngọc cảm giác thời gian về tới hắn chưa tây hành nàng chưa xuất giá trước đây năm tháng.

Ngao ngọc nghĩ nghĩ, gật đầu cười nói:"Nhân gian là không sai."

Phàm trần mặc dù có trọc khí, bất lợi cho tu hành. Nhưng mười trượng nhuyễn hoa hồng hoa thế giới, quả thật phấn khích đến nhượng thiên thượng tiên nữ động bất động liền nhớ trần tục.

"Ngọc thanh cung gia nữ quyến coi như đặc biệt yêu hạ phàm trần. Đầu tiên là Dao Cơ trưởng công chúa, sau đó là thất tiên nữ, hiện thời liên kia Tam Thánh Mẫu cũng vì cái phàm nhân phải chết muốn sống." Nữ tử chậm rãi thu trà cụ, khẽ thở dài.

Ngao ngọc thấy nàng nói lên Dao Cơ trưởng công chúa cùng Tam Thánh Mẫu cũng không kiêng kị, lại không biết trong lòng nàng hay không thực buông.

"Hiện thời tân thiên luật xuất thế, tiên gia kết hợp tiên phàm kết hợp cũng không như đi qua như vậy nghiêm hình cấm . Ta có thể thỉnh phật chỉ xuất ra, cũng là thừa dịp này thay trời đổi đất đặc thù thời kì. Tân thiên luật vừa ra, hai cung quyền lực cơ hồ bị mất quyền lực, hiện thời quyền to cơ hồ đều niết tại kia nhân thủ thượng." Ngao ngọc âm thầm nhìn chăm chú vào muội muội biểu cảm, rốt cục vẫn là không có nói ra người nọ tên.

"Dương Tiễn quả thật là cái nhân vật. Giấu tài hao tổn tâm cơ đến tận đây, Tam Thánh Mẫu có huynh như thế, cũng không biết tích mấy bối tử phúc." Áo lam nữ tử nhưng Vô Kỵ húy, tự nhiên mà vậy nói ra cái kia tên.

"Như thế xem ra, ta Ngao Thốn Tâm năm đó ánh mắt cũng không lắm kém." Nói xong lại tự thất cười.

"Ngươi cũng coi như bởi vậy thoát tội, hay không muốn lên thiên tạ ơn?" Ngao ngọc nhẹ giọng hỏi.

"Tạ ơn..." Áo lam nữ tử Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng nhấm nuốt nghiền ngẫm này hai chữ, bỗng nhiên cười:"Đây là tự nhiên."

Này cười giống như đánh vỡ cái gì, này Tây Hải tối kim bích huy hoàng cung điện, giống như có xuân phong thổi qua, sở hữu sinh linh đều cảm nhận được một loại thức tỉnh lực lượng.

"Tam ca nhưng là muốn theo giúp ta đi xem đi thiên đình?" Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc lắc tay áo, quay đầu hỏi.

"Ta ăn ngươi này một đạo trà, tự nhiên cùng ngươi cùng đi." Ngao ngọc chấn y dựng lên, hướng nhà mình bào muội làm cái thỉnh thủ thế.

"Như thế, Thốn Tâm trước cám ơn tam ca ." Ngao Thốn Tâm xảo tiếu được rồi cái hoàn mỹ cung lễ, vung tay lên triệt bốn phía kết giới, lời nói gian dĩ nhiên biến ảo thành thân công chúa quan phục bộ dáng.

San hô châu bối thảm thành công chúa quan, Giao Tiêu dệt liền váy dài lưu tiên váy ở Tây Hải để theo dòng nước phiêu động. Một thân trang phục Ngao Thốn Tâm minh diễm động lòng người, ngao ngọc thấy nàng khôi phục ngày xưa bộ dáng, cười mỉm.

Huynh muội hai người đều là chân long, bất quá một lát công phu hai người liền đến Nam Thiên ngoài cửa. Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu đã theo dao trì trở về Linh Tiêu Bảo Điện, ngao gia hai huynh muội vừa vừa xuất hiện, còn có thủ vệ thiên binh nhượng hai người đi vào. Nói là bệ hạ cùng nương nương đã tính đến hai người sẽ đến, sớm chờ lâu.

Long Nữ nhìn nhìn chính mình huynh trưởng, cũng theo đối phương trong mắt thấy được kinh ngạc. Ngọc thanh đẩu ngưu hai cung cũng không như là vì một vị Long Nữ yết kiến tạ ơn mà cố ý dặn Nam Thiên môn thủ vệ nhân.

Hai người tướng cùng vào Linh Tiêu Bảo Điện, gặp Ngọc Đế thủ hạ văn thần võ tướng đứng hàng hai ban, Thái Thượng Lão Quân cùng Nhị Lang Thần Dương Tiễn ở hai liệt đứng đầu, chính giữa đứng ở vài người, cũng là Tam Thánh Mẫu một nhà.

Ngao gia hai huynh muội hướng hai cung hành lễ, Ngao Thốn Tâm tiến lên một bước nói:"Tây Hải Ngao Thốn Tâm tạ qua bệ hạ nương nương đặc xá chi ân."

Toàn thân ung dung đẹp đẽ quý giá Vương Mẫu ngồi cái miễn lễ thủ thế, sau đó tài cao cao ở thượng đạo:"Năm đó ngươi kháng chỉ không tôn chú hạ đại sai vĩnh cấm Tây Hải, hiện thời tân thiên luật xuất thế, bệ hạ thể tuất dân tâm thiên giới đại xá. Lại nói tiếp ngươi muốn cám ơn này phá núi cứu mẹ lưu Trầm Hương, không có hắn hiếu cảm động thiên liền không có này tân thiên luật xuất thế."

Thốn Tâm theo lời hướng một bên trong sáng thiếu niên được rồi tạ lễ:"Tạ qua lưu tiểu anh hùng."

Kia thiếu niên bận muốn đến phù nàng, lại lo lắng đến nàng thân phận chỉ có thể xua tay nói:"Tam công chúa nói quá lời. Trầm Hương là vãn bối, chịu không dậy nổi này chờ đại lễ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn là được rồi toàn lễ. Lễ bãi mới vừa rồi lui cho một bên.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm, niệm ngươi lúc trước niên thiếu không biết lại thích phùng thiên đình việc trọng đại, khôi phục ngươi Tây Hải tam công chúa phong hào, vọng ngươi về sau có thể tu thân dưỡng tính, tuân thủ tân thiên luật, tạo phúc nhất phương thủy tộc." Ngọc Đế thanh âm chậm rì rì truyền đến, mang theo thượng vị giả cao cao tại thượng.

"Hiện hiện thời tân thiên luật ra, trăm phế đãi hưng, vọng chư vị về sau đồng tâm hiệp lực, cộng đồng giục tân thiên luật thi hành. Trẫm cùng nương nương cũng khả thiếu thao chút tâm."

"Cẩn tuân bệ hạ thánh chỉ!" Chúng thần liên thanh ứng thị.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem chính giữa Tam Thánh Mẫu một nhà, mày lại hơi hơi súc khởi.

"Dương Thiền, ngươi vợ chồng hai người nãi tiên phàm kết hợp, ngươi phu quân Lưu Ngạn Xương tiên nhân phàm thai, trụ không thể thiên đình phúc địa. Thiên thượng một ngày, trên đất một năm, các ngươi vẫn là tốc tốc hạ phàm đi thôi."

Ngọc Đế nhẹ nhàng một câu, lại nói ra Tam Thánh Mẫu tâm bệnh. Dương Thiền nãi thần mạch tiên thai, có được Bảo Liên Đăng thụ phong Hoa Sơn thánh mẫu chính thức đứng hàng tiên ban sau dung mạo liền dừng hình ảnh cho thành tiên kia một khắc, tuy rằng không phải thọ cùng trời đất, nhưng là so với Lưu Ngạn Xương chính là phàm nhân, sống lâu trưởng nhìn không tới đầu. Ở hắn kia ngắn ngủi khi còn sống lí, thê tử của hắn sẽ luôn luôn như vậy mỹ lệ khỏe mạnh. Thậm chí con hắn, con dâu, cũng có được ít lão bất tử thần lực. Chỉ có hắn là tiên nhân phàm thai, vẫn cứ trốn bất quá thời gian qua mau, luân hồi chuyển thế.

Thiên thượng một ngày, trên đất một năm. Này trên chín tầng trời quả thật phàm là nhân đãi không thể địa phương. Bằng không bất quá chính là trăm ngày, nguyên bản phong thần tuấn lãng thanh niên sẽ gặp tóc trắng xoá cho đến hóa thành bạch cốt một đống.

Nhưng mà lấy Tam Thánh Mẫu đãi Lưu Ngạn Xương loại tình cảm, làm sao có thể nhẫn tâm xem trượng phu một ngày ngày lão đi xuống, cho đến trọng nhập luân hồi. Uống canh Mạnh Bà, quên mất trước kia chuyện cũ bắt đầu tân nhân sinh.

Nhân một khi có tình, có dục, sẽ gặp có nhiều hơn tham. Lúc trước bất quá hy vọng xa vời nhất kỳ một hồi, lâu sẽ gặp nghĩ sớm sớm chiều chiều, một đời không đủ, sẽ gặp nghĩ vĩnh viễn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không khỏi đem ánh mắt dời về phía lập cho võ tướng thủ vị người kia, màu đen vân văn áo khoác, giáp trụ trong người, khuôn mặt tuấn tú vô cùng Nhị Lang Thần, vẻ mặt của hắn đông lạnh, nhìn không ra manh mối.

Hắn tựa hồ cảm nhận được Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt. Ánh mắt chống lại ánh mắt, ánh mắt xúc thượng ánh mắt. Ngao Thốn Tâm không tránh không tránh, trong mắt nàng có Tây Hải biển xanh triều sinh, xem lâu, liền dường như hội sa vào tại kia phiến hải dương lí. Nhưng mà một người khác, hắn ngạch có thứ ba mắt, có thể thay hắn xem tẫn thế gian trăm thái, thần quỷ nhân quái. Mà kia hai cái trong mắt, hắc ngọc giống nhau trong mắt, gì quang đi vào sau, đều là vạn kiếp bất phục.

Nơi đó là một mảnh hoang vu.

, chương 2

Ngao Thốn Tâm bất động thanh sắc dời ánh mắt, sườn thủ nhìn bên người huynh trưởng liếc mắt một cái, hai người đều theo đối phương trong mắt thấy được quyết tâm. Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng ngao ngọc phục lại đi đến hai liệt trong lúc đó, bảo điện trung ương. Hai người một cái đi quỳ lạy đại lễ, một cái đi phật lễ, nhưng mà huynh muội hai cái ánh mắt cũng như nhau tâm ý kiên định:"Long Nữ Ngao Thốn Tâm, Kim Thiền Tử thủ hạ Tiểu Bạch Long khẩn cầu bệ hạ tra rõ Kính hồ Long Vương vi chỉ xúc phạm thiên luật nhất án. Này án có khác nội tình, vọng bệ hạ còn uổng mạng giả một cái công đạo!"

Kính hồ Long Vương cùng Tây Hải tình bạn cố tri, chính là Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng ngao ngọc dượng. Nhân tư sửa mưa xuống canh giờ đếm, xúc phạm thiên luật, bị Đại Đường gián thần Ngụy Chinh trảm cho trong mộng.

Này án chính là thiên đình làm hạ thiết án, bằng chứng như núi, Kính hồ Long Vương tư sửa ý chỉ ở phía trước, Ngụy Chinh trảm này long thủ cho sau. Hôm nay này hai huynh muội lại cho điện tiền trước mắt bao người yêu cầu tra rõ bản án cũ, này thật sự là ở đánh Ngọc Đế cùng thiên đình thể diện.

Hiện thời xem ra này Ngao Thốn Tâm lôi kéo huynh trưởng trên thiên đình tạ ơn là giả, điện tiền chờ lệnh là thật.

Chúng thần ghé mắt, này Tây Hải Long tộc gần mấy ngàn năm nhưng là ra chút to gan lớn mật bất quá thì nhân vật. Tam thái tử ngao ngọc tự không cần phải nói, lúc trước nhân hỏa thiêu điện tiền minh châu mà thu hoạch tội, sau bảo Đường Tăng Tây Thiên lấy kinh có công mà thụ phong bát bộ Thiên long quảng lợi bồ tát, hiện thời cũng coi như phật môn người trong. Tam công chúa càng là tam phiên bốn lần cứu thiên đình khâm phạm Dương Tiễn, sau này càng là không để ý thiên quy tư gả cho hắn. Cuối cùng tuy rằng bị Dương Tiễn hưu khí, nhưng đến cùng cũng từng là này tư pháp thiên thần thê tử.

Long dù sao cũng là kiêu ngạo thần thú, chẳng sợ ngao ngọc vừa mới lập công chuộc tội được Phật Tổ phong thưởng, chẳng sợ Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa mới bị đặc xá tội lớn khôi phục phong hào, nhưng là vì chính mình thân nhân, vì nhượng thị chính mình vì mình ra dượng có thể trầm oan được tuyết, chẳng sợ liều mạng này một thân công lao sự nghiệp, này nhất khang nhiệt huyết, cũng muốn đứng ra hướng thiên đình thảo cái cách nói.

Năm đó Na Tra cỡ nào năng lực, giết Đông Hải tam thái tử ngao bính, nhưng cũng là tước thịt còn phụ tước cốt còn mẫu xá đi một cái tánh mạng tài thanh này một đời nghiệp chướng. Về phần sau này thác hoa sen còn sinh đợi chút đều là hoàn thanh nợ máu chuyện sau đó .

Hiện thời hai người này trước mặt mọi người chờ lệnh, nhượng Ngọc Đế pha hạ không xong đài. Tiểu Bạch Long là kia đại náo thiên cung Tôn Ngộ Không tiểu sư đệ, càng là phật môn bồ tát, dễ dàng không thể động được, bằng không khó bảo toàn lại hội trêu chọc cái kia hắt hầu.

Về phần này Tây Hải tam công chúa...

Ngọc Đế mày nhăn lại, nhìn về phía một bên Vương Mẫu. Vương Mẫu hiểu ý, mày giương lên đó là đập vào mặt vô thượng thần uy:"Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngao ngọc, các ngươi cũng biết chính mình đang nói cái gì? Này Kính hồ Long Vương nhất án chứng cớ vô cùng xác thực, thiên lý sáng tỏ, như thế nào có oan? Tư pháp thiên thần, ngươi nói là cũng không phải?!"

Võ tướng đứng đầu nghe được Vương Mẫu nói ra tên của bản thân, liền theo giọng nói tự đội ngũ bên trong đi ra, hướng Ngọc Đế cùng Vương Mẫu bẩm:"Kính hồ Long Vương nhất án phát sinh là lúc, tiểu thần còn chưa thượng được thiên đình trở thành tư pháp thiên thần, đối với cái gọi là nội tình, một mực không biết."

Đúng rồi, khi đó hắn còn không phải tư pháp thiên thần, đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn là vợ chồng, còn nội bộ lục đục rùng mình , đối này đó tự nhiên không biết.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn chăm chú vào này nữ tiên đứng đầu, chậm rãi nói:"Này án quả thật có khác nội tình, Thốn Tâm không dám ở bệ hạ cùng nương nương trước mặt vọng ngôn." Dừng một chút nàng phục còn nói thêm:"Kính hồ Long Vương đều không phải không biết tiểu nhi, vì sao phải tư sửa mưa xuống canh giờ đếm? Thiên đình không hỏi tiền căn liền muốn đem nhân vấn tội, không khỏi rất không phân rõ phải trái?"

Hôm nay thượng địa hạ tứ hải tam giới tối không phân rõ phải trái người đàn bà chanh chua Ngao Thốn Tâm, tại đây lăng tiêu bảo điện chất vấn đại biểu cho tam giới vô thượng uy nghiêm thiên đình "Không khỏi rất không phân rõ phải trái." Này chân chân chính chính là thiên hạ lớn nhất chê cười.

"Kính hồ Long Vương, chính là Kính hồ thủy tộc thủ hộ thần, hộ nhất phương thủy tộc chi tánh mạng. Năm đó thành Trường An nội có cái kêu viên thủ thành thuật sĩ, sao biết được trước sau thiện đoạn sinh tử. Hắn ở trong thành Trường An thay người bói toán, hắn có thể tính ra Kính hồ thủy tộc cụ thể phương vị, trong thành ngư nhân nghe theo hắn đề điểm, tất có thu hoạch. Cứ thế mãi đối với Kính hồ thủy tộc mà nói sẽ có diệt tộc tai ương. Long Vương giận dữ dưới cùng viên thủ thành đánh đố, tính ra thiên đình yêu cầu bố vũ thời gian đếm. Long Vương cũng là vì bảo hộ nhất phương thủy tộc mới vừa rồi tư sửa ý chỉ. Thiên đình không đi trảo này tiết lộ thiên cơ thầy bà, lại nhượng Ngụy Chinh chém tới vì duy hộ Kính hồ thủy tộc vô số sinh linh mà đi kém đạp sai Kính hồ Long Vương. Đây là gì đạo lý?" Tiểu Bạch Long ngao ngọc hát đệm nói.

Này một phen nói xuống dưới, chúng thần đều mặc. Như thế xem ra, Kính hồ Long Vương cho dù có tội, cũng tội không đáng chết.

"Nguyên lai lại vẫn có bực này nội tình?" Văn thần đứng đầu Thái Thượng Lão Quân một tiếng thở dài. Giờ này khắc này an tĩnh từ hắn này đức cao vọng trọng tu hành chi một tá phá lại thích hợp bất quá . Chỉ thấy hắn vung lên phất trần bước ra khỏi hàng bẩm:"Bệ hạ, mạng người quan thiên, tư sự thể đại, phải có sát!"

"Dương Tiễn!" Ngọc Đế giương giọng nói.

"Tiểu thần ở!" Dương Tiễn đáp.

"Trẫm mệnh ngươi trọng tra này án! Cần phải còn này Kính hồ Long Vương một cái công đạo." Ngọc Đế lời này nói năng có khí phách, Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng ngao ngọc liếc nhau, liền biết lật lại bản án có hi vọng.

Kỳ thật hôm nay có thể có lần này cục diện toàn lại thiên thời địa lợi nhân hoà. Lúc này chính trực cũ thiên luật phế khí tân thiên luật vừa lập là lúc, lúc đó dùng cũ thiên luật thẩm phán án kiện đương nhiên từ này tân thiên luật phủ định thích hợp nhất bất quá. Thả lúc này Ngọc Đế quyền lực đại chịu ước thúc, chém giết Long Vương bực này đại án năm đó không có Ngọc Đế cho phép làm sao có thể thực hành được. Cho nên muốn lật lại bản án cũng nhất định phải theo năm đó cao nhất quyền uy lớn nhất chướng ngại giả xuống tay mới được. Này phá cái cũ xây dựng cái mới thời cơ khả ngộ không thể cầu. Địa lợi đó là này cửu trọng thiên thượng lăng tiêu bảo điện, nhất trang nghiêm chỗ, thiên đình mặt cùng sở hữu thần chi ánh mắt cũng là một loại vô thượng áp lực, không phải do Ngọc Đế không đáp ứng tra rõ. Mà ngao thị huynh muội này được ăn cả ngã về không lớn mật chờ lệnh, này chưa từng có từ trước đến nay cô dũng cũng không nghi hội giành được chiếm được ở đây chư thần đồng tình chi tâm.

Thiên thời địa lợi nhân hoà đều ở, lại khó trách hai huynh muội nguyện ý lấy tự thân công lao sự nghiệp bác thượng đánh cuộc.

"Hảo một cái Ngao Thốn Tâm! Hảo một cái ngao ngọc!" Hạ lăng tiêu bảo điện, Ngọc Đế thở dài. Hắn ngữ khí giống như giận phi giận giống như phúng phi phúng, đổ thật sự là than thở lớn hơn tức giận.

"Này ngao ngọc cùng kia hắt hầu đợi một chút năm, lá gan càng đại, tính tình cũng càng giảo hoạt ." Vương Mẫu cũng như có đăm chiêu.

"Nương nương sao biết không phải kia Ngao Thốn Tâm chủ ý?" Ngọc Đế hiếu kỳ nói.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm như thế nào có nhiều thế này loan loan ruột?" Vương Mẫu khinh thường nói,"Bệ hạ chẳng lẽ quên năm đó Dương Tiễn đối nàng đánh giá? Ngu xuẩn hai chữ thượng không đủ."

Ngọc Đế gặp Vương Mẫu nói có lý, toại gật gật đầu:"Nương nương lời nói thật là."

Mà lúc này bị nhị thánh đề cập hai người, lại bị tư pháp thiên thần ngăn lại hỏi tình tiết vụ án chi tiết.

"Chân quân khả tiến đến minh giới đề Kính hồ Long Vương hồn phách tới hỏi nói, Kính hồ trăm vạn thủy tộc cũng có thể vì năm đó việc làm chứng." Ngao ngọc gặp chính mình muội muội đến này chân quân thần điện sau liền không cần phải nhiều lời nữa, sợ nàng thấy cảnh thương tình liền chủ động cấp Dương Tiễn cung cấp nhân chứng manh mối.

"Minh giới cùng Kính hồ Dương Tiễn thì sẽ thân đi xác nhận, chính là không biết hai vị như thế nào biết được năm đó bản án cũ có khác oan tình?" Dương Tiễn ánh mắt thâm trầm, trong giọng nói không thấy cảm xúc.

"Kính hồ Long Vương nhập ta cùng với tam ca trong mộng thuật oan, liền mấy ngày này ngày ngày như thế. Bởi vậy ta huynh muội liền biết này án có khác oan tình." Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu lên trả lời. Ánh mắt nàng thanh triệt, thanh âm ổn thỏa, cũng là giấu giếm một tia cảm xúc.

Ở đây Mai Sơn lục thánh chỉ âm thầm đạo kỳ. Hiện thời tam công chúa cùng thay đổi cá nhân dường như, đối mặt nhị gia, lại liên cố nhân gặp nhau than thở cũng không. Kia không phải lạt mềm buộc chặt làm ra vẻ, cũng không phải ra vẻ lạnh lùng cố ý. Nàng chính là đứng ở nơi đó, ánh mắt xem tư pháp thiên thần, lại không là xem Dương Tiễn. Này chân quân thần điện là năm đó quán giang khẩu Dương phủ, là Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm thiếu niên vợ chồng cuộc sống chỗ, nhưng là nơi này cho Ngao Thốn Tâm nhưng không nhiều thiếu vui vẻ đáng nói.

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng trả lời giọt nước không rỉ, xem nàng một thân trang phục cao vút đứng ở kia sương, làm chưa lấy chồng long cung công chúa trang điểm. Hắn bỗng nhiên tâm đầu một trận hoảng hốt.

Nhịn không được hồi tưởng mới đầu thấy nàng khi bộ dáng. Tây Hải bạn kia cách màu trắng Giao Tiêu mắt mang ý cười Tây Hải tam công chúa và trước mắt ánh mắt trầm định Long Nữ thân ảnh trọng điệp. Vẫn như cũ là lúc trước bộ dáng, chính là hắn hiểu được năm xưa sớm âm thầm đem cố nhân đáy mắt phong cảnh trộm đổi.

"Chân quân, ngươi muốn hỏi ta huynh muội đều đã trả lời. Ta hai người còn có khác sự, hay không..." Tiểu Bạch Long thanh âm hợp thời vang lên.

"Hao Thiên khuyển!" Dương Tiễn sườn thủ gọi một bên Hao Thiên khuyển.

"Chủ nhân!" Trung tâm cẩu nhi nâng đại cốt bị kích động tiến đến trước mặt.

"Đưa bồ tát cùng tam công chúa hồi Tây Hải." Dương Tiễn lập tức lại trở lại đối ngao gia hai huynh muội làm cái thỉnh thủ thế.

"Kia như thế, Kính hồ Long Vương nhất án còn thỉnh chân quân nhiều hơn lo lắng ." Ngao Thốn Tâm y lễ nhất phúc, đi theo ca ca đi ra chân quân thần điện.

Nhìn ngao gia huynh muội theo Hao Thiên khuyển đi xa thân ảnh, khang lão đại vẫn là nhịn không được than một tiếng:"Này tam công chúa thật sự là thay đổi rất nhiều..."

"Đúng vậy... Hôm nay tựa hồ phá lệ đa lễ." Có người thuận miệng thuận một câu. Sau đó mấy người bỗng nhiên ý thức được cái gì, phục lại một đám ngậm miệng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng ngao ngọc ở Tây Hải biên đuổi đi Hao Thiên khuyển, Ngao Thốn Tâm quay người lại liền thấy được ca ca kia mỉm cười con ngươi, đó là cười thầm.

"Cười cái gì?"

"Ta là cao hứng."

"Là hẳn là cao hứng." Ngao ngọc nhất tưởng đến dượng oan khuất có rửa sạch hi vọng, dù là tu qua Đại Thừa phật hiệu, trong lòng cũng nổi lên vui sướng gợn sóng.

"Ca ca đã như vậy cao hứng, không bằng chúng ta đi uống vài chén?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nhân cơ hội đưa ra yêu cầu.

"Ta nãi phật gia đệ tử, sớm giới trong chén vật. Nhưng là cùng ngươi uống vài chén trà, vẫn là có thể ." Ngao ngọc đến cùng là không đành lòng cự tuyệt muội muội đề nghị, chỉ có thể chiết trung lấy trà đại rượu.

"Ca ca, lại hương trà, uống hơn đầu lưỡi cũng sẽ phát khổ. Năm đó ta lịch tình kiếp là lúc, tại kia thế gian uống lên một ngàn năm trà, sớm uống ngấy ."

Ngao ngọc thấy nàng bỗng nhiên nói đến chuyện cũ, đánh giá thần sắc của nàng lại chỉ thấy nàng cũng không bao nhiêu sầu khổ ý. Chỉ tựa hồ là Long Nữ ở từ từ tiên đồ xa xa bát ngát trong sinh mệnh, trong lúc vô tình cùng ca ca nhắc tới năm mới cảnh ngộ.

Bởi vì đã qua đi, cho nên nhắc tới thời điểm cũng dường như mang theo điểm không chút để ý. Mà ngao ngọc lại theo trong những lời này phẩm đến kia truyền khắp tam giới một ngàn trong năm, muội muội trải qua này việc nhỏ không đáng kể tịch mịch.

Có lẽ năm đó nàng chính là tại đây một đạo lại một đạo khổ trong trà, ở từ từ tĩnh mịch không người tướng cùng chờ đợi trung, ở xuân trùng thu thiền một tiếng một tiếng kêu to hạ, chậm rãi , theo hoạt bát sáng sủa Long Nữ, biến thành dữ tợn đa nghi oán phụ.

, chương 3

Lưu gia thôn đã nhiều ngày phá lệ náo nhiệt, nguyên nhân vô hắn, là trong thôn kia hồ đèn lồng con cưới vợ .

Kia Lưu gia thôn bất quá là Hoa Sơn dưới chân một cái thôn trang nhỏ, bên trong ở trăm đến hộ nhân gia, mười có bát \ cửu đều họ Lưu. Lưu Trầm Hương mừng rỡ chi lễ đó là tại đây nho nhỏ thôn xóm nội tiến hành.

Đều nói kia Lưu Ngạn Xương mười tám năm trước cưới cái mĩ mạo nữ tử tam nương về nhà, gặp qua kia tiểu nương tử đều nói nàng mỹ cùng tiên nữ dường như. Nhất thời thần tiên quyến lữ tiện sát người khác. Chỉ tiếc ngày vui ngắn chẳng tầy gang, kia mĩ mạo tam nương sinh ra lân nhi bất quá trăm thiên, liền hương tiêu ngọc vẫn. Từ đây Lưu Ngạn Xương cùng con lưu Trầm Hương sống nương tựa lẫn nhau. Sau này chuyện liền bị truyền vô cùng kì diệu. Lại nguyên lai kia tam nương thật sự là thiên thượng tiên nữ, nhân nhớ trần tục động chân tình bị thiên thần trấn áp ở Hoa Sơn dưới. Lưu Trầm Hương biết việc này sau, nhiều lần trải qua gian khổ tập được bản sự, lực phách Hoa Sơn cứu ra mẫu thân.

Thời kì đủ loại truyền kỳ không đồng nhất một mà nói, đó là hôm nay này tân nương tử, cũng là lưu Trầm Hương cứu mẹ trên đường kết hạ duyên phận.

Lưu gia cao thấp trang sức đỏ rực , vui sướng một mảnh, tựa hồ kia không khí vui mừng cảm nhiễm thiên thượng tiểu kim ô, hôm nay ánh mặt trời phá lệ sáng lạn chút. Liên lui tới tân khách cũng câu đều mục uẩn thần quang khí độ bất phàm.

Hằng Nga ẩn ở đụn mây, xem vân hạ Lưu gia thôn không khí vui mừng tận trời, đối với bên người Tam Thánh Mẫu nói:"Nói đến ta còn chưa chúc mừng Trầm Hương cùng Tiểu Ngọc. Ta này nguyệt cung lạnh lùng Thanh Thanh, không bàng cái gì hảo đưa, liền chính mình làm nhất hộp bánh trung thu, tạm thời biểu lộ tâm ý." Nói xong liền xuất ra nhất hoa văn trang sức phong cách cổ xưa hình tròn gỗ lim hộp đệ cho Dương Thiền.

"Ngươi ta cần gì phải như vậy khách khí." Dương Thiền ôn nhu cười nói.

Đã thấy nguyệt cung tiên tử vẫn là như vậy một cái tư thế, Dương Thiền cuối cùng vẫn là nhận kia hạ lễ.

"Thời gian qua thực mau, năm đó ta thay các ngươi chủ hôn, chỉ chớp mắt Trầm Hương cũng muốn thành thân ." Hằng Nga luôn luôn gợn sóng không sợ hãi khuôn mặt trung lần này cũng dẫn theo vài phần cảm khái.

"Đúng vậy, thời gian quá nhanh ." Dương Thiền thì thào cảm khái, cảm thấy lại một mảnh mờ mịt.

Bởi vì hạnh phúc tới rất đột nhiên, liền phá lệ hoảng sợ thời gian nghiền áp.

Hằng Nga thận trọng như phát, tự nhiên cũng phát hiện Dương Thiền sa sút, tâm tư vừa chuyển liền biết nàng sở sầu lo việc. Chính là việc này nàng cũng là lực bất tòng tâm. Lão Quân tiên đan, Vương Mẫu bàn đào, Trấn Nguyên Tử nhân sâm quả đều là có thể kéo dài tuổi thọ tiên phẩm, nhưng mà phàm nhân như vô tiên duyên, là rất khó được đến này đó khó cầu bảo bối .

"Tiên tử, ta xem tân khách tới không sai biệt lắm , hôn lễ cũng sắp bắt đầu, ngươi ta còn là tốc tốc đi xuống đón khách đi." Dương Thiền rất nhanh phục hồi tinh thần lại, yêu Hằng Nga một đạo ấn xuống đụn mây, ẩn tiên tích, vào tân phòng.

Tân nương Tiểu Ngọc sớm một thân hồng trang an tĩnh ngồi ở trong tân phòng. Dương Thiền ẩn thân hình chỉ tại cửa xa xa nhìn nàng liếc mắt một cái, trong lòng nghĩ này hồ nữ về sau đó là Lưu gia tức .

"Duyên phận thật sự là tuyệt không thể tả, Tiểu Ngọc hồi nhỏ ta còn ôm qua nàng. Hồ muội nếu là biết được cùng ta thành nữ nhân thông gia, cũng nhất định sẽ cao hứng ." Dương Thiền trong mắt lắng đọng lại đều là năm tháng việc cấp bách thời gian đấu đá chuyện cũ.

"Duyên phận cùng Thiên Đạo, lại sao là chúng ta có thể nhìn thấu ." Hằng Nga thản nhiên nói.

"Sao ta nhị ca còn chưa có đến, giờ lành sắp đến." Dương Thiền ra bên ngoài nhìn thoáng qua, nhưng không phát hiện nhà mình nhị ca kia anh vĩ thân ảnh.

"Chân quân vừa tiếp nhận rồi bệ hạ thánh chỉ trọng tra Kính hồ Long Vương bản án cũ, bận việc tra án chớ không phải là quên Trầm Hương thành thân ngày?"

"Nhị ca chính là đã quên bên người hắn nhiều người như vậy cũng quên không được nha." Dương Thiền ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào đại môn, đãi nhìn đến Na Tra thân ảnh, liền cũng hiện thân hình ra đại đường kéo lại dám vào môn Na Tra tam thái tử.

"Na Tra, ngươi tới khi có thể thấy được ta nhị ca?" Dương Thiền đánh thủ thế trực tiếp ngăn chận Na Tra chúc mừng chi từ, đi thẳng vào vấn đề trực tiếp hỏi Nhị Lang Thần tin tức.

"Nhị ca? Hắn còn chưa tới sao? Ta đi chân quân thần điện tìm hắn cũng là không thấy hắn." Na Tra nhức đầu, nghi hoặc nói.

"Hắn cũng không ở chân quân thần điện sao?" Dương Thiền cảm thấy chỉ cảm thấy kỳ quái. Dương Tiễn là từ nhỏ sống nương tựa lẫn nhau ca ca, là Trầm Hương cậu. Nàng tự nhiên là hi vọng Trầm Hương cùng Tiểu Ngọc có thể ở hắn chứng kiến hạ hạnh phúc.

"Tam muội." Bỗng nhiên kia đạo thanh âm liền xuyên thấu tân khách huyên náo thanh, đến nàng bên tai.

"Nhị ca!" Dương Thiền một cái sườn thủ liền gặp được hắn kia một thân bố y lại vẫn như cũ anh minh thần võ nhị ca. Dương Tiễn làm ở thế gian hằng ngày trang điểm, ăn mặc cũng dùng là một loại dân chúng dùng tầm thường chất liệu phổ thông hình thức, chính là lại vẫn che không được này một thân khí thế.

Nàng ca ca, dù sao không phải người bình thường, cho dù là ở thiên đình, cũng là cái kia làm cho người ta kính sợ làm cho người ta nhìn lên Nhị Lang Thần. Nhưng mà vô luận như thế nào, Dương Tiễn chi cho Dương Thiền, không có khác thân phận. Chính là ca ca, chính là thân nhân.

Dương Thiền nhìn thấy Nhị Lang Thần, trừ bỏ kia một tiếng nhị ca, lại phát hiện tràn đầy lời nói đều đông lại ở bên môi. Ngàn năm quang âm từng đã tướng phụ việc cấp bách mà qua, nàng không lại là Dương phủ tam muội, hắn không lại là Dương phủ nhị ca. Con trai của nàng muốn ở hôm nay thành thân , mà hắn vẫn là cô độc. Ngọn đèn chiếu hắn tuấn tú hai má, trong lòng nàng lại tràn ra vô số đau lòng.

Rõ ràng là như thế này cao hứng ngày, lại bỗng nhiên nhịn không được muốn khóc. Nhưng mà nàng đến cùng không lại là năm đó cái kia tránh ở ca ca phía sau cần ca ca bảo hộ tiểu cô nương . Nàng đã gả làm người phụ, liên con đều lớn như vậy .

Cả sảnh đường túy khách ba ngàn, Dương Thiền thật dài sa y duệ , nàng đi qua, khinh thiểu giống như không dính chọc bụi bậm, bắt lấy Dương Tiễn thủ, bên môi là một chút ôn nhu cười:"Nhị ca, ngươi hôm nay đã tới chậm. Để sau cần phải phạt rượu tam chén."

Nàng này thanh "Nhị ca" Kêu dị thường ôn nhu, giống như khóe miệng tươi cười như vậy động lòng người. Thời gian vắng vẻ lí dài ra trong suốt kiêm cỏ lau.

"Hảo." Dương Tiễn xem nàng, chung chính là này một tiếng trả lời. Hắn là ca ca, ở mẫu thân trước mặt thề muốn vĩnh viễn bảo hộ muội muội ca ca.

Hai người vừa nói xong biên đi vào đại đường, tiểu kim ô dắt cuối cùng một luồng quang huy biến mất ở đàn sơn sau, màn đêm dần dần bao phủ thiên địa.

Hoàng hôn là lúc, đúng là giờ lành. Đại đường phía trên cũng toàn bộ sân đều quải thượng vui mừng hoa đăng. Người săn sóc dâu đỡ tân nương Tiểu Ngọc ra tân phòng, Dương Thiền cũng cùng Lưu Ngạn Xương bị an bày ở cao đường vị, nhận người mới quỳ lạy.

"Nhất bái thiên địa!"

"Nhị bái cao đường!"

"Phu thê giao bái!"

"Kết thúc buổi lễ! Đưa vào động phòng!"

Sở hữu lễ nghi đều là dựa theo thế gian quy củ đến . Mặc dù rườm rà nhưng cũng long trọng, cái đỏ thẫm khăn voan tân nương bị một lần nữa sam hồi tân phòng, lưu lại chú rể cùng cả sảnh đường tân khách lẫn nhau mời rượu chu toàn.

Lưu Trầm Hương một bàn bàn kính , đến Đông Hải tứ công chúa chỗ kia tịch, tư thế oai hùng hiên ngang tứ công chúa đem hắn kính thượng rượu uống một hơi cạn sạch, đối mặt tứ dì mỉm cười ánh mắt, Trầm Hương tâm nhất quật cũng dục uống cạn trong chén vật.

"Hài tử ngốc, ngươi tân nương tử còn chờ ngươi đâu! Sao có thể như vậy thực thành một ly chén đều uống hoàn." Nhưng thấy Ngao Thính Tâm bất quá động động ngón út, đàm tiếu nhân gian Trầm Hương đã trong chén trống trơn.

Xem tiểu bối ngạc nhiên ánh mắt, Ngao Thính Tâm cười nói:"Tứ dì là thủy tộc, ngự thủy thuật bất quá chút tài mọn." Chỉ cần nàng nguyện ý. Này cả sảnh đường rượu đều có thể nhượng nó cho trong khoảnh khắc quay về bầu trời.

"Tứ dì đây là cố ý buông tha ngươi đâu!" Tam Thánh Mẫu ở một bên giải thích, Trầm Hương bận thở dài cảm tạ.

Cùng tồn tại nhất tịch Ngao Xuân bận trêu ghẹo Trầm Hương vài câu, nói đùa yến yến, không khí vừa vặn. Lúc này lại bỗng nhiên gặp nhất sơ loa kế thanh y tiểu nha đầu nâng một cái khay xuất hiện tại Lưu gia đại môn khẩu.

Ở đây thần tiên nhân vật đếm không hết, cảm nhận được một tia không tầm thường tiên lực dao động, liền đều nhìn về phía cửa. Kia tiểu nha đầu tuổi không lớn, đổ đã có vài phần can đảm. Ở chứa nhiều chính thần thượng tiên dưới ánh mắt vẫn như cũ đi trầm ổn.

"Nô tì phụng tiểu thư nhà ta cùng công tử chi mệnh đưa lên hạ lễ. Hạ lưu công tử đại hôn chi hỉ." Kia thanh y nha hoàn giòn tan nói. Chính là không biết này nha hoàn là ai gia . Đã đưa lên hạ lễ đó là cùng Lưu gia tình bạn cố tri, không biết vì sao chủ nhân không đến tràng lại cố tình chỉ phái cái nha đầu đến, được không tri lễ sổ.

"Tiểu thư nhà ngươi sao không có tới?" Ngao Thính Tâm hỏi. Nàng xuất thân thủy tộc, tự nhiên liếc mắt một cái nhìn ra trước mắt tiểu nha hoàn cùng nàng phân chúc đồng nguyên.

"Hồi đường tiểu thư lời nói, tiểu thư nhà ta cùng công tử có khác chuyện quan trọng, này đây phái tiểu tỳ tiến đến chúc mừng." Nha đầu kia kính cẩn nói.

Dương Thiền được nghe hai người đối đáp, cũng đại khái đoán ra nha đầu kia chủ nhân là ai. Vội cười tiếp nhận khay, khách khí nói:"Tiểu cô nương đã đến còn thỉnh ngồi vào vị trí, tiểu thư nhà ngươi lễ chúng ta nhận, thỉnh cầu chuyển cáo đa tạ nàng nhớ."

Lúc trước Tây Hải thiệp mời nàng cũng là phái nhân đưa đi qua , chính là đại khái cũng đoán được Tây Hải không người đến hạ. Năm đó nhị ca cùng Tây Hải trở mặt, sau này lại hưu tam công chúa, cùng này Tây Hải thù là càng kết càng lớn .

Trầm Hương y lễ hướng khách vái chào.

Nghe tâm xuất thân Đông Hải, gặp này tráo bố cái trụ khay có linh khí quấn quanh, chính là không biết Thốn Tâm đưa là cái gì lễ vật.

"Ngươi cũng biết bên trong ra sao vật?" Nàng ngẩng đầu hỏi kia thanh y tiểu tỳ.

"Nô tì không biết. Chính là tiểu thư nhắc nhở ta cần phải đưa đến lưu công tử phủ thượng." Ngao Thốn Tâm đặc đặc gọi người đưa tới này nọ, nghĩ đến sẽ không quá kém.

"Tam công chúa hạ lễ, tự nhiên thập phần quý trọng." Dương Thiền đối này tiền nhị tẩu cũng là có sở hiểu biết . Năm đó ở Dương phủ cùng nhau cuộc sống, bên người nàng ăn mặc đeo không một vật phàm. Ngao Thốn Tâm quý vì công chúa, ăn mặc chi phí tự nhiên so người khác tinh tế như vậy vài phần.

Dương Thiền lúc này hất ra tráo bố, gặp bên trong là một cái sông lớn trai ngọc. Ở hà trai ngọc thượng nhẹ nhàng nhất xao, hà trai ngọc mở ra, lộ ra bên trong quang hoa sáng lạn một quả minh châu.

"Định nhan châu!" Chỉ nghe Ngao Thính Tâm một tiếng hô nhỏ, ở đây mọi người liền đều biết hiểu này bảo vật tên.

, chương 4

Chương 4

"Sao như thế hào phóng, đem định nhan châu đưa cho Lưu gia?" Thế gian trà lâu, ngao ngọc xem dưới lầu dòng xe như dệt, người đi đường chen vai thích cánh được không náo nhiệt, hỏi bên người muội muội.

"Làm thuận nước giong thuyền không tốt sao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm cầm hai cái bạch từ chén trà cho nhau đổ nước trà ngoạn. Xem xanh biếc nước trà ở bạch từ trong lúc đó lên xuống, rất có hứng thú.

"Ngươi chớ không phải là..." Dù sao cũng là chính mình muội muội, nàng đang nghĩ cái gì vẫn là mơ hồ đoán được một hai .

"Ca ca, hiện nay chúng ta cũng chỉ là đi một bước xem một bước, tẫn nhân sự mà thôi, còn lại chỉ có thể nghe thiên mệnh ."

"Chính là định nhan châu chỉ có thể bảo dung nhan không suy, nhưng không thể kéo dài sống lâu."

"Có có một ít còn hơn không. Lưu Ngạn Xương dung nhan không suy cho Lưu gia cũng là một phần an ủi." Thốn Tâm giơ tay lên, nước trà kéo thành một cái xanh biếc mớn nước quấn quanh ở cổ tay của nàng phía trên, không nhìn kỹ sẽ gặp cho rằng trên cổ tay quải là chỉ ngọc bích vòng tay.

"Ngươi nhưng đừng ỷ vào bốn phía bày ra kết giới mà lung tung cách dùng thuật." Ngao ngọc thấy nàng thuần thục khống chế dòng nước, nhưng cũng có chút lo lắng, không khỏi ra tiếng khuyên giới.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe xong hắn lời này, ngoéo một cái ngón út, kia nước trà liền lại ngoan ngoãn trở về chén trà bên trong.

"Ca ca, uống trà nhiều không có ý tứ. Không bằng đi này thế gian phố xá sầm uất dạo dạo!" Ngao ngọc biết nàng chỉ cần làm nũng sẽ gặp kêu chính mình ca ca, trong ngày thường đều là ấn xếp thứ tự xưng hô .

"Thốn Tâm." Ngao ngọc thấy nàng xem dưới lầu ngựa xe như nước một mặt nóng lòng muốn thử, liền ra tiếng gọi nàng.

"Ân?" Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn hắn.

"Ngươi là chuẩn bị hướng Tam Thánh Mẫu mượn Bảo Liên Đăng?" Hắn nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

"Tam ca, ngươi có biết . Long tộc linh mẫn thú, tuy rằng sống lâu bộ dạng mấy cùng thiên tề nhưng lại vô kiếp sau. Dượng oan khuất tuy là rửa sạch , cũng mấy vô còn sống khả năng."

"Bảo Liên Đăng nãi thiên địa chí bảo, có thể ôn dưỡng hồn phách. Ngươi nhưng là chuẩn bị dùng Bảo Liên Đăng nghỉ ngơi dượng hồn phách lại nghĩ phương pháp?"

"Lúc trước ta đồng hải vu làm hạ giao dịch, nàng nói với ta giải cứu dượng biện pháp, ta cho nàng giống nhau này nọ." Ngao Thốn Tâm trong mắt có biển xanh triều sinh có ngày thăng nguyệt trầm cũng có hắn xem không hiểu gì đó.

"Ngươi cho nàng cái gì?" Ngao ngọc có chút sốt ruột. Này hải vu là có tiếng khó chơi, đối nàng có điều cầu liền muốn bắt chính mình giống nhau này nọ đến đổi. Từng đã có vị giao nhân công chúa yêu thượng nhân loại vương tử, nàng vì tiếp cận người yêu tưởng thốn vĩ hóa chân. Hải vu lấy lấy đi nàng thanh âm làm đại giới, cho nàng có thể đem mỹ lệ đuôi biến thành thon dài hai chân ma dược.

Ngao Thốn Tâm theo dõi hắn nhìn bán 珦 珦, mới từ miệng bật ra này hai chữ:"Bí mật!"

Ngao ngọc xem nàng hiện thời có thể nói hội khiêu, vừa rồi ngự thủy khi linh lực dư thừa thủ pháp thành thạo, lường trước nàng thân thể không ngại, nghĩ đến cấp kia hải vu tả hữu bất quá là chút vật chết, liền cũng yên lòng.

"Kia nàng nói là cái gì biện pháp?"

"Này biện pháp có chút gian nan. Hiện hiện thời hết thảy chờ Dương Tiễn phúc thẩm dượng án tử lại nói." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong chỉ vào xa xa xiếc ảo thuật gánh hát nói:"Ca ca xem kia, phàm nhân năng lực hữu hạn, nhưng cũng có thể làm đến như vậy!"

Kia chỗ có nhất thiếu niên đứng ở dây thép phía trên, hành tẩu như giẫm trên đất bằng.

"Phục Hi đại thần cùng Nữ Oa nương nương con dân, trên người đều ẩn có linh tính. Nếu được ngộ tiên duyên, phi thăng thành tiên cũng không phải không thể nào."

"Tam ca, ta bao nhiêu năm chưa từng đã cứu nhân. Hiện thời trọng thao cũ nghiệp, không biết có phải hay không ngượng tay?" Ngao Thốn Tâm lâm cửa sổ nhi lập, gió thổi khởi trên người nàng khinh bạc Giao Tiêu, dường như tùy thời sẽ gặp phi thăng mà đi.

Ngao ngọc còn không từng hồi qua vị đến, liền chỉ cảm thấy một trận gió thổi qua, Thốn Tâm chỗ vị trí đã không có một bóng người.

\- ta là cảnh tượng cắt phân cách tuyến -

"Định nhan châu ra sao vật?" Trầm Hương tò mò hỏi.

"Định nhan châu nãi long cung bảo vật. Năm đó Đường Tăng thầy trò bốn người tây hành đồ kinh ô gà quốc khi, phát hiện ô gà quốc vương vì yêu quái làm hại, ném vào ngự hoa viên một ngụm tỉnh lí. May mà kia tỉnh Long Vương dùng định nhan châu bảo quản hảo quốc vương xác chết, sau này mới bị hiện thời đấu chiến thần phật năm đó tôn đại thánh cứu sống. Sau này này định nhan châu ở Tây Hải Long Vương đại thọ khi, phía dưới có tỉnh Long Vương hiếu kính đi lên. Này châu có trú nhan công. Trong tam giới gì sinh vật, vô luận chết sống, chỉ cần ăn vào này châu, liền có thể bảo dung mạo không suy." Ngao Thính Tâm một phen tường tận giải thích, mọi người liền hiểu được này hạt châu lai lịch cùng công hiệu.

"Kia... Đây là..." Trầm Hương hiện thời xem này minh châu, nghĩ vậy là theo sư phụ từng có sâu xa bảo vật, không khỏi sinh ra vài phần thân cận ý.

"Tiểu thư nhà ngươi như thế lễ trọng, tiểu nhi chịu chi có ngượng." Dương Thiền chỉ cảm thấy trên tay này nho nhỏ khay có chút áp thủ. Nàng tự nhiên là biết này bảo vật Tây Hải tam công chúa lúc này đưa tới là ý gì, cũng bởi vậy cảm thấy này phân lễ phá lệ quý trọng.

"Lưu phu nhân nói quá lời. Tiểu thư nhà ta cùng ngài tình bạn cố tri, lại tuân lệnh lang nghĩa cử phương trọng lấy được tự do. Vốn định tự mình tiến đến chúc mừng, nề hà có việc trong người, liền phái nô tì tiến đến. Thất lễ chỗ mong rằng quý phủ bao dung." Kia thanh y tiểu tỳ đại chủ tiến đến, nói chuyện cũng rất là thỏa đáng rất có đại gia khí độ.

"Nói chi vậy. Trước đó vài ngày ta cùng với tiểu thư nhà ngươi vội vàng vừa thấy không kịp nói thượng một câu liền đã phân biệt. Có thời gian mong rằng nàng thu xếp công việc cùng ta này năm đó cố nhân tự ôn chuyện."

"Nô tì nhất định đem lời đưa." Thanh y tiểu tỳ cung thanh trả lời.

"Còn thỉnh cô nương trước ngồi vào vị trí, uống khuyển tử này một ly rượu mừng." Lưu Ngạn Xương gặp thê tử như thế coi trọng, liền cũng lấy lễ tướng đãi, chẳng sợ đối phương gần chính là một gã tỳ nữ.

"Còn thỉnh Lưu tiên sinh chuộc tội, tiểu tỳ lễ vật đưa đến, không tiện tại đây ở lâu." Kia tỳ nữ được rồi cái lễ xin lỗi.

"Này..." Lưu Ngạn Xương lo lắng đến đối phương đều không phải phàm nhân, có lẽ quả thật không tiện ở lâu, liền đem ánh mắt đầu hướng thê tử của chính mình.

"Tiểu thư nhà ngươi nhưng là có khác chuyện quan trọng phân phó ngươi đi làm? Bất quá một ly rượu nhạt, cô nương làm gì chối từ." Tam Thánh Mẫu cũng kỳ quái. Coi nàng thị lực đến xem này tiểu cô nương tu hành cũng coi như có điều chút thành tựu, cách thủy cư lục cũng không vướng bận, trừ phi là tam công chúa đối nàng có an bài khác.

"Này..." Thanh y tiểu tỳ chính là nhất sò biển tinh, tu luyện ba trăm năm vừa mới có chút thành tựu, biến ảo hình người cách được mặt nước. Chính là nàng từ nhỏ chịu long cung cấp bậc lễ nghĩa quản giáo, đối với nhân gian chẳng phải rất quen thuộc, công chúa chỉ nói nhượng nàng đem hạ lễ đưa đến, khác an bày nhưng là không có.

"Đã đến , tất nhiên là uống lên rượu lại đi . Ngươi coi như là thay ngươi gia chủ nhân kính này chú rể tân nương một ly. Huống hồ ta còn có chút sự muốn hỏi ngươi." Ngao Thính Tâm nãi Đông Hải tứ công chúa, tư thế oai hùng hiên ngang khoái nhân khoái ngữ, thả gần ngàn năm đều là nàng chưởng Đông Hải thuỷ quân, ở tứ hải bên trong rất có uy vọng, sò biển tinh đều là thủy tộc đối nàng nói tự nhiên là nghe theo .

"Như thế, cung kính không bằng tuân mệnh." Nàng hành lễ liền bị nghe tâm kéo đến bên người vị trí.

Dương Thiền thu hảo định nhan châu. Liền ý bảo Trầm Hương hướng kia thanh y tiểu tỳ kính rượu.

"Kính khách quý."

Kia thanh y tiểu tỳ cũng không hàm hồ, ngửa đầu uống một hơi cạn sạch, sau đó cuốn chén rượu, ý bảo giọt rượu không dư thừa.

"Ngươi này tiểu cô nương nhưng là thú vị. Uống rượu như thế sảng khoái, Thốn Tâm giáo không sai." Ngao Thính Tâm khoa nói.

"Đường tiểu thư khen trật rồi." Nàng khinh lau khóe miệng, mím môi mà cười.

"Ngươi nói Thốn Tâm có việc trong người, nàng nhưng là gặp được cái gì phiền toái?" Ngao Thính Tâm hỏi có chút vội vàng. Nàng giúp đỡ lưu lại này tiểu nha đầu đó là chuẩn bị hướng nàng hỏi thăm Thốn Tâm gần nhất hướng đi.

"Tiểu thư nhà ta cũng không phiền toái, đường tiểu thư thiết mạc lo lắng."

"Kia nàng là vì chuyện gì, liên cố nhân con hôn lễ cũng không tới tham gia?"

"Này, nô tì không biết. Tiểu thư chỉ phân phó nô tì đem hạ lễ đưa đến có thể, cũng không từng báo cho biết nô tì khác."

"Vị cô nương này không biết như thế nào xưng hô?" Dương Thiền ứng phó rồi vài cái tân khách, liền lại quay lại đến này bàn.

"Nô tì lậu danh không đáng nhắc đến." Thanh y tỳ nữ dừng một chút, phương nói:"Tiểu thư nhà ta gọi ta núi nhỏ."

Tam Thánh Mẫu ôn nhu nhìn chăm chú, này trong tam giới còn chưa có mấy cái nhân có thể cự tuyệt.

"Tiểu san? Nhưng là san hô san?" Ngao Thính Tâm hiếu kỳ nói.

"Là một ngọn núi sơn." Kia núi nhỏ dùng ngón tay ở trên mặt bàn chậm rãi viết cái kia "Sơn" Tự. Sinh vì thủy tộc trời sinh liền khả ngự thủy, nàng ngón tay rõ ràng khô ráo thật sự, hoa ở trên bàn đã có thủy ngấn.

Dương Tiễn xem trên mặt bàn cái kia "Sơn" Tự, lại là phổ thông một chữ, hoàn toàn không thích hợp nữ hài tử một cái tên, không biết chủ nhân cho nàng khởi tên này khi, ra sao tâm ý.

"Núi nhỏ... Núi nhỏ, cũng là rất khác biệt." Dương Thiền niệm mấy lần, cười nói.

"Núi nhỏ. Ở sao?" Bỗng nhiên ở đây mọi người đều nghe được một cái ký quen thuộc lại xa lạ thanh âm.

"Tiểu thư." Kia núi nhỏ từ trong tay áo xuất ra một quả ốc biển, chỉ thấy nghe được kia ốc biển lí truyền ra một trận kêu gọi.

"Thốn Tâm, là Thốn Tâm sao?" Ngao Thính Tâm ở một bên hô.

"Nghe tâm tỷ tỷ? Là ta." Kia ốc biển lí truyền đến Ngao Thốn Tâm thanh âm, nhân mặc dù không ở trước mắt, nhưng mà thanh âm gần ở bên tai, dường như người nọ cũng ngay tại trước mắt.

\- ta là cảnh tượng cắt phân cách tuyến -

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhân như rời cung chi tên lao đi, nàng động tác tiêu sái phiêu dật, nhưng mà thân pháp kỳ mau vô cùng, cái kia thiếu niên binh khí cách này kiệu bất quá gang tấc, cách trầm xuống mỏng manh bố liêm, nhưng mà kia binh khí lại vĩnh viễn cũng phá không ra này mành, lấy xuống trong kiệu người thủ cấp.

Kia lóe hàn quang đao bị một cái bạch lăng bao lấy, lại không có thể đi tới mảy may, kia bạch lăng nhẹ nhàng run lên, không biết sao đao liền thoát ly chủ nhân tay bị người tới chước đi.

Thích khách xuất hiện bất quá thời điểm, mà bị trở cũng bất quá thời điểm. Này hết thảy phát sinh quá nhanh, thế cho nên làm cho người ta cho rằng này hết thảy chính là ảo giác. Nhưng mà người đi đường thét chói tai, tiểu nhi khóc, đều bị tỏ rõ tại như vậy thái bình thiên hạ, giữa ban ngày hạ có thích khách bên đường ám sát cùng hoàng hậu dâng hương hồi cung Dĩnh vương.

Nhân Ngao Thốn Tâm này nhất trở, thích khách tiên cơ thất tẫn, cấm quân hộ vệ cấp tốc phản ứng đi lại bao quanh vây khởi, đem thích khách cũng Ngao Thốn Tâm đều vây ở cục trung.

Kia bên đường làm xiếc giang hồ khách đều là thích khách cải trang, kia xiếc đi dây thiếu niên đó là lần này ám sát chủ lực, hiện thời mặc dù thất bại lại vẫn dựa vào nơi hiểm yếu chống lại, chính là cấm quân cao thủ phần đông, trải qua xuống dưới đã là nỏ mạnh hết đà.

Phàm là đi lên con đường này , đều là tử sĩ. Vì không tới thất thủ bị nắm liên lụy sau lưng người, ở cấm quân vây quanh dưới gặp vô thoát vây (buồn ngủ) chi vọng, mấy người lẫn nhau trong đó sử ánh mắt, nhưng lại không hẹn mà cùng cắn nát trang cho nha nội túi thuốc, trước sau chết.

"Đa tạ cô nương ra tay cứu giúp." Lập tức thiếu niên thượng không kịp quan, khinh cầu hoãn mang không thấy giáp trụ, liền nói tạ đều cao cao tại thượng mang theo một tia tự phụ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm mắt thấy để mắt tiền đột tử mấy người, trong lòng tự dưng có chút thê lương.

Đó là nàng trực tiếp can thiệp bọn họ vận mệnh kết quả.

Nàng ngẩng đầu lên, có gió thổi qua, nàng phía sau tóc hơi hơi giơ lên, có nhè nhẹ từng đợt từng đợt thiếp thể diện:"Bất quá là nhấc tay chi lao, điện hạ không cần lo lắng."

Triệu Húc xem nàng tuổi còn trẻ thả là nhất giới nữ tử, nhưng mà vừa rồi bày ra đến võ nghệ lại cao thâm được đáng sợ. Hắn nhất giới phàm nhân như thế nào có thể lý giải Long tộc lực lượng, đối với Ngao Thốn Tâm kia nhanh như quỷ mị thân pháp, chỉ cho là thế gian công phu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm dứt lời, xoay người liền phải đi.

"Cô nương dừng bước." Trong kiệu truyền đến khinh duyệt thanh âm. Trên lưng ngựa thiếu niên bận xoay người xuống ngựa. Lập cho kiệu bàng, làm cái kính cẩn tư thế.

"Húc nhi, vị cô nương này cho bản cung có thể cứu chữa mệnh chi ân, ngươi muốn thay bản cung hảo hảo cám ơn nhân gia."

"Là." Triệu Húc khom người lĩnh mệnh, ngẩng đầu đối với Ngao Thốn Tâm nói:"Cô nương ân cứu mạng, tại hạ mẫu tử vô cho rằng báo. Chính là sau này cô nương có bất kỳ địa phương nào có cần tại hạ địa phương, thỉnh cầu thông báo một tiếng. Tại hạ vượt lửa quá sông không chối từ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lập cho tâm đường, vài cái thích khách thi thể thượng còn ngang dọc trước mặt. Ngay tại nhất chén trà nhỏ phía trước, nàng còn đứng tại kia trà lâu xem bọn họ biểu diễn, hiện thời những người này cũng đã nhiên không có tiếng động.

Phàm nhân sinh mệnh cỡ nào yếu ớt, như vậy yếu ớt sinh mệnh thể, bọn họ lời thề lại có vài phần có thể tin. Bọn họ có cái gì bản sự có thể bảo vệ chính mình ưng thuận hứa hẹn.

Này tam giới thứ nhất chiến thần, lúc trước ưng thuận lời hứa cũng làm không thể sổ, huống chi là ở Long tộc trong mắt triều sinh mộ tử phàm nhân.

Nhưng mà nàng lần này ôm cây đợi thỏ tiềm hành như thế, vì cũng đó là hiện tại, có cơ hội làm kia Đại Tống tương lai quốc chủ ân nhân cứu mạng.

"Điện hạ này nặc, tiểu nữ tử nhớ kỹ trong lòng, ngày sau có cần, nhất định mặt dày thượng quý phủ đòi lại nhân tình này."

Ngao ngọc đứng ở chỗ cao đem vừa rồi qua lại nhìn cái thông thấu, lúc này cũng tự trà lâu phiêu nhiên xuống, đứng ở Ngao Thốn Tâm bên người nói:"Vừa rồi ngươi bỗng nhiên không thấy, thực tại làm ta sợ nhảy dựng."

"Vị này huynh đài..." Triệu Húc mắt thấy trước mặt này bạch y nam tử thị cấm quân vì không có gì, đột nhiên liền xuất hiện tại kia võ nghệ cao thâm nữ tử bên người, chỉ cảm thấy trước mặt hai người này lai lịch thần bí, thấy trong hoàng thất nhân không quỳ không bái, thật sự kiệt ngạo bất tuân.

"Đây là gia huynh."

"Nguyên lai là ân công huynh trưởng, húc có lễ ."

"Điện hạ, hiện thời thời điểm không còn sớm, ta huynh muội hai người có việc trong người, đi trước cáo lui." Ngao Thốn Tâm ôm quyền, đi là tầm thường giang hồ nữ tử lễ, chẳng qua nàng khuôn mặt giảo mỹ, hành động gian liền cũng dẫn theo vài phần mỹ cảm. Toàn vô giang hồ hào phóng, lại toát ra thiên hoàng hậu duệ quý tộc cuộc sống xa hoa đại gia khí độ.

Triệu Húc xem kia hai người nhanh nhẹn mà đi, tay áo phiêu phiêu, trên tay cây quạt nhất đáp nhất đáp đập vào trong lòng bàn tay, cảm thấy lần này xuất hành thực tại thú vị.

"Điện hạ, hai người này..." Hắn phía sau có người hỏi.

"Bất quá giang hồ hào khách, không cần quan tâm." Hắn quay lại thân mình, đối kiệu nội đương triều hoàng hậu nói:"Hại mẫu hậu chấn kinh, là nhi thần chi tội."

"Hồi cung bãi." Kiệu nội nữ nhân dĩ nhiên qua nữ tử tốt đẹp nhất thì giờ, trong thanh âm đã có trường kỳ xâm dâm phú quý đang ở địa vị cao mang đến trầm định cùng quả quyết.

"Về phần này đó thích khách, cấp bản cung hảo hảo tra tra, là ai yếu hại bản cung cùng húc nhi!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng ngao ngọc bất quá sử cái thủ thuật che mắt, đãi cấm quân hộ tống Triệu Húc mẫu tử đi xa, nàng phương dùng ngũ quỷ khuân vác thuật đem kia thích khách thiếu niên vận đến mỗ cái an toàn chỗ.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi muốn cứu nhân là hắn?" Ngao ngọc không hiểu nói.

"Hải vu nói, nếu muốn khôi phục dượng nguyên thần, cần một viên dũng giả chi tâm." Nàng nhàn nhạt nói.

Đại để, thấy chết không sờn thích khách cũng là có thể xưng được với dũng cảm .

"Kia vừa rồi..."

"Nhân gian đế vương cầu nguyện, dũng giả chi tâm, đại thiện người chúc phúc. Này tam dạng thiếu một thứ cũng không được." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhấc lên ánh mắt coi chừng chính mình huynh trưởng.

"Còn có đâu?" Ngao ngọc trực giác còn có cái gì nàng không có nói.

"Còn có, chiến thần sám hối."

, chương 5

"Núi nhỏ, ngươi còn ở Lưu gia? Tam Thánh Mẫu hay không ở bên cạnh ngươi?" Ngao Thốn Tâm thanh âm nghe tới cư nhiên còn có vài phần sốt ruột.

"Hồi công chúa, Lưu phu nhân ở nô tì bên cạnh." Thanh y núi nhỏ kính cẩn bẩm.

"Tẩu... Tam công chúa, nhưng là gặp cái gì khó xử?" Dương Thiền bận tiếp câu chuyện.

"Tam Thánh Mẫu, ta hiện thời tưởng cứu một người mệnh, có thể không đem Bảo Liên Đăng nhất mượn?" Ngao Thốn Tâm mở miệng muốn mượn Bảo Liên Đăng.

"Này..." Dương Thiền nhìn nhìn chính mình nhị ca liếc mắt một cái, hơi nhất do dự, phương nói:"Tam công chúa muốn cứu là người phương nào?"

"Một cái ta tưởng cứu người."

"Đã là tam công chúa tưởng cứu người, nói vậy không phải đại gian đại ác đồ đệ. Tam công chúa khả trước đem muốn cứu người đưa tới Hoa Sơn, chậm một chút ta sẽ chạy về thánh mẫu miếu, đãi khi đó ta lại thay tam công chúa cứu người như thế nào?" Dương Thiền hơi hơi trầm ngâm, liền tuyển cái chiết trung phương pháp.

Bảo Liên Đăng nãi thiên địa thánh vật, uy lực vô cùng, hơi có sai lầm hậu quả thiết tưởng không chịu nổi. Nàng làm Bảo Liên Đăng đứng đầu, tự nhiên gánh vác khởi trông giữ hảo nó trách nhiệm. Nhưng mà tam công chúa cho chính mình ký có đưa châu chi ân, lại có ngày xưa cô loại tình cảm, nàng tưởng cứu nhân, nàng tự nhiên tận lực tương trợ, lấy toàn ân nghĩa.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không còn nữa nhiều lời, sở hữu lời nói đều giấu ở "Đa tạ!" Hai chữ lí.

Trầm Hương chỉ cảm thấy này tam công chúa thần bí thật sự, cùng mẫu thân quan hệ tựa hồ phi so tầm thường. Lúc trước thiên đình bất quá vội vàng vừa thấy, nhưng cũng nhượng hắn nhìn xem rõ ràng, này Tây Hải tam công chúa cùng Đinh Hương khuôn mặt dữ dội tương tự? Nếu không phải tứ dì từng đã ở trong lúc vô ý nhắc tới nói Đinh Hương nha đầu kia bộ dạng pha giống như nàng Tây Hải tam muội, hắn tưởng thật liền muốn ở lăng tiêu bảo điện thất thố .

Tam Thánh Mẫu nhìn đến Trầm Hương hơi nghi hoặc ánh mắt, nhớ tới vừa rồi liếc thấy nhị ca cô độc, trong lòng nhịn không được lại là thở dài một tiếng.

Hắn lại không biết, có một số việc có một số người, các trưởng bối không đề cập tới, chẳng phải quên, mà là không biết nên từ đâu nói lên.

Theo Ngọc Đế diệt Dương gia cả nhà bắt đầu? Vẫn là theo Tây Hải bạn mệnh trung chú định gặp khúc dạo đầu?

Vì thế dứt khoát không nói, này từng ở lẫn nhau sinh mệnh lưu lại nùng mặc màu đậm nhất bút mọi người, liền thật sự chỉ tồn tại cho trí nhớ cùng đồn đãi bên trong .

Trầm Hương này tiệc cưới bãi hoàn toàn mới. Nhân cha mẹ nãi tiên phàm kết hợp, chính mình một đường cứu mẹ trên đường cũng kết chính mình tiên duyên, không nói cùng nhau đồng cam cộng khổ tập nghệ trưởng thành Đông Hải bát thái tử Ngao Xuân, đó là Đấu Chiến Thắng phật cũng là sư phó của hắn. Này đây để lại mấy bàn chiêu đãi vài vị tiên gia. Mà bên kia, là Lưu gia thôn xem Trầm Hương lớn lên thuần phác thôn dân.

Vừa rồi từ nhỏ sơn hiện thân tới nay, Dương Thiền liền tùy tay bố thượng kết giới, phàm nhân nhìn đến bất quá là chú rể cùng tân khách lẫn nhau mời rượu, mà không có nhìn đến dùng ốc biển trò chuyện như vậy ở người thường xem ra không thể tưởng tượng hình ảnh.

Xuân tiêu nhất khắc thiên kim, đãi chú rể bị đưa vào động phòng, tân khách tan hết, mà Dương Thiền cũng vội vàng chạy tới chính mình đàn tràng.

"Nhị ca?"

Dưới ánh trăng Dương Tiễn tay áo không gió mà động. Quang âm ở trên người hắn trì trệ không tiến, dường như vẫn là Dương phủ lí cái kia trăng rằm thân ảnh, ở trăm ngàn năm trung đọng lại thành như vậy một cái vĩnh hằng tư thái.

"Ta tùy ngươi cùng đi." Dương Tiễn thanh âm dưới ánh trăng mang theo Như Ngọc đánh nhau khuynh hướng cảm xúc.

Dương Thiền gật gật đầu, đáp mây bay cùng Dương Tiễn đồng hướng Hoa Sơn thượng thánh mẫu miếu bước vào.

Lưu gia thôn vốn là ở Hoa Sơn dưới chân, huynh muội hai người đáp mây bay bất quá một lát liền đến thánh mẫu miếu.

Hạ đụn mây, Tam Thánh Mẫu quen thuộc đi vào chính mình ngày xưa chỗ ở, liền gặp quần áo hồng y Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng một tập bạch y ngao ngọc huynh muội vỗ tay, đều tự phun ra trong bụng long châu, phụ lấy thủy tộc linh lực, bảo vệ sạp thượng nam tử tâm mạch.

Dương Thiền bận xuất ra Bảo Liên Đăng, khu động bấc đèn, nhất thời Bảo Liên Đăng thần quang đại thịnh, hào quang bao phủ lần đến cả tòa Hoa Sơn. Dương Thiền lấy Bảo Liên Đăng chi vô thượng tinh diệu thần lực dẫn kia bán chỉ chân mại nhập Diêm Vương điện phàm nhân sở trung chi độc.

Đãi ba người đều tự thu thần thông, Ngao Thốn Tâm đứng dậy hướng Dương Tiễn huynh muội vén áo thi lễ:"Đa tạ hai vị thành toàn."

Dương Thiền có thể ở con đại hôn là lúc tới rồi, Dương Tiễn có thể ở ba người hành công là lúc hộ pháp, vô luận năm đó ân oán như thế nào, giờ này khắc này thật là yếu đạo một tiếng tạ .

"Tam công chúa khách khí, ngươi ta làm gì như thế?" Dương Thiền bận giúp đỡ Thốn Tâm, nắm giữ nàng thủ là lúc dùng Bảo Liên Đăng trợ nàng khôi phục linh lực. Vừa rồi khiến cho Long Nữ tế ra long châu, nghĩ đến là hao phí không ít linh lực .

"Đây là người nào? Tam công chúa sao nguyện khuynh đem hết toàn lực cứu nàng?" Dương Thiền tò mò hỏi.

"Chính là cái bình thường phàm nhân. Chính là ta vừa khéo không nghĩ hắn chết ở trước mặt ta thôi." Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn sạp thượng người liếc mắt một cái, trong mắt có không hiểu cảm xúc dạng khai.

Dương Thiền nhất thời có chút không biết làm sao nhìn nhìn chính mình nhị ca, trong lòng nghĩ: Đúng rồi, tam công chúa tưởng cứu nhân ai có thể ngăn được? Lúc trước thân là thiên đình trọng phạm nhị ca, nàng tưởng cứu liền cũng cứu, hơn nữa cứu không chỉ một lần.

Năm đó đó là nàng kia tam phiên bốn lần cứu giúp, cải biến bao nhiêu nhân mệnh cách, tam giới cũng nhân nàng mà vui vẻ thủy khởi. Hiện thời lại quay đầu xem này đó, nghĩ đến hết thảy đều quy về thiên ý định sổ.

Mà cái gọi là định sổ, đó là viết ở vận mệnh ở ngoài kiếp số.

Nhược tiểu phàm nhân từ vận mệnh bài bố, mà làm ngươi cũng đủ cường, hướng ngươi cúi đầu xưng thần , đó là vận mệnh.

"Tam công chúa khả giải sầu, người này sở trung chi độc đã từ Bảo Liên Đăng dẫn, kiêm ngươi cùng quảng lợi bồ tát bảo vệ hắn ba hồn bảy vía không tiêu tan, hiện thời hắn chính là thập phần suy yếu, qua vài ngày liền khả tỉnh lại." Dương Thiền gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn lại sạp thượng kia thiếu niên, cho rằng nàng lo lắng người nọ, liền khuyên giải nói.

"Đa tạ. Làm phiền." Thốn Tâm quay đầu đến, cười đối Dương Thiền nói:"Lại nói tiếp hôm nay vẫn là ta đường đột , như vậy cực tốt ngày, lại vẫn muốn ngươi đi một chuyến."

"Nói cái gì đường đột không đường đột, tam công chúa đưa hạ lễ ta còn chưa hảo hảo tạ qua đâu!" Dương Thiền giận dữ cười.

"Bất quá là mượn hoa hiến phật, lại nói này hạt châu cùng ta vô quá nhiều dùng, tự nhiên là đưa cho cần nhất nhân." Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền hai vị nữ quyến nói giỡn, nhưng là ngao ngọc cùng Dương Tiễn luôn luôn trầm mặc. Dương Tiễn xưa nay trầm mặc nội liễm, ngao ngọc vừa mới hành công xong hiện thời cẩn thận đánh giá vị này tiền muội phu, liền thấy người này bộ dạng tuấn tú phi thường, toàn thân khí độ làm cho người ta lòng nhộn nhạo, cũng khó trách năm đó sơ ra Tây Hải Thốn Tâm rơi vào.

"Hiện thời đêm đã khuya, ta cùng với Thốn Tâm cũng không tiện lại quấy rầy." Ngao ngọc mở miệng nói.

Thốn Tâm nhìn chính mình ca ca liếc mắt một cái, cũng đối Tam Thánh Mẫu nói:"Hôm nay dù sao cũng là lệnh công tử mừng rỡ ngày, ta cùng với ca ca đã là quấy rầy..."

"Tam công chúa thiết đừng tiếp tục nói lời này, chính là này thiếu niên hiện thời thân thể suy yếu không nên di chuyển, thả hắn sở trung khiên cơ chính là cự độc, vẫn là ở lại Hoa Sơn nghỉ ngơi mấy ngày, ta cũng tốt gần đây quản lý."

Thốn Tâm có chút do dự, nhìn ngao ngọc liếc mắt một cái, thấy hắn khẽ gật đầu, liền cũng quay đầu cùng Dương Thiền nói:"Như thế... Thật sự là đa tạ ."

"Tam công chúa làm gì như thế... Xa lạ. Ngươi ta..."

"Ngươi biết được ta hướng đến ân oán rõ ràng, mọi việc đều thích so đo. Ngươi hiện thời giúp ta, ta tự nhiên nên đa lễ chút." Ngao Thốn Tâm trong suốt mà cười, nói lời nói lại nhượng Dương Tiễn trong lòng mộ nhiên máy động.

Nàng nói nàng ân oán rõ ràng mọi chuyện so đo, nghĩ đến là ở ánh xạ năm đó cùng hắn chuyện xưa.

"Na Tra cứu ngươi, ngươi hội báo đáp hắn! Hằng Nga cứu ngươi, ngươi cũng sẽ báo đáp nàng! Thế nào đến ta nơi này, cố tình liền đều thay đổi?!" Kia một tiếng mang theo khóc nức nở chất vấn còn bên tai bạn, nhưng mà cái kia như vậy hỏi hắn nhân cũng đã có thể ở trước mặt hắn thản nhiên nói lên chính mình tính toán chi li.

So sánh tương đối Thốn Tâm cho tới nay quang minh, nhưng là chính mình bảo thủ tự phụ mất phong độ .

Tâm sự bàng như lúc ban đầu tuyết ùn ùn kéo đến, nhưng mà lại ở nháy mắt bốc hơi lên hầu như không còn, chỉ còn lại có ướt sũng tâm tình, chứng minh nó từng đã đã tới.

"Chân quân." Long Nữ thân mình chuyển hướng Dương Tiễn, thấp đầu tựa hồ có chút khó có thể mở miệng. Dương Thiền đang chuẩn bị tìm lấy cớ thay hắn hai người bích cái tư nhân không gian nhượng hắn hai người hảo hảo nói chuyện, đã thấy Long Nữ cuối cùng ngẩng đầu lên, nói ra:"Chân quân có thể không báo cho biết trọng tra Kính hồ Long Vương nhất án tiến hành như thế nào ?"

"Ngươi đó là muốn hỏi này?" Dương Tiễn coi chừng ánh mắt nàng, thấy nàng ánh mắt thanh minh thuần khiết, chỉ toàn tâm toàn ý quan tâm chuyện này, bàng lại vô khác đặt ở tâm đầu.

"Là."

"Thật có lỗi, Dương Tiễn thật sự không tiện đem tình tiết vụ án tiến triển báo cho biết tam công chúa." Dương Tiễn nói chuyện ngữ khí ôn hòa, thậm chí mang theo nhàn nhạt thể tuất, ngao ngọc tự trên người hắn thấy được thượng cổ thần tộc khiêm tốn rộng lượng.

"Là tiểu tiên đi quá giới hạn ." Long Nữ cúi đầu nhất phúc.

"Thỉnh tam công chúa yên tâm, cái này bản án cũ Dương Tiễn nhất định tra cái tra ra manh mối, tuyệt không oan uổng bất luận kẻ nào."

"Làm phiền chân quân lo lắng."

"Ta xem hôm nay sắc trời đã tối muộn, hai vị không bằng tạm thời ở lại đây Hoa Sơn." Dương Thiền đề nghị nói.

Kỳ thật thần tiên linh thú đều đã bích cốc, không cần thiết ăn cơm ngủ, cũng bởi vậy thần hôn đối với tiên nhân cũng không bao nhiêu ý nghĩa. Nhưng mấy người đều từng ở nhân thế trường kỳ cuộc sống, liền cũng luôn luôn theo thế gian quy củ. Dương Thiền lưu nhân đạo lý liền cũng bởi vậy mà đến.

"Thật sự không tiện quấy rầy, Long tộc ngộ thủy mà an, Tam Thánh Mẫu không cần lo lắng." Ngao ngọc thủ vung lên, một tầng hơi nước bao lại kia thượng bất tỉnh nhân sự thiếu niên.

"Đại sư huynh gậy kim cô trên mặt đất họa một vòng tròn, yêu quái liền không thể càng Lôi Trì một bước. Ta này thủy chướng tuy rằng không có đại sư huynh họa vòng lợi hại, nhưng là một loại sơn dã mãnh thú cảm nhận được Long tộc hơi thở, cũng không dám tới gần."

"Nơi này nãi ta đàn tràng, ứng không đến mức có..." Dương Thiền giải thích nói.

"Tam Thánh Mẫu thiết mạc hiểu lầm, là ta tam ca sợ người này có điều sơ xuất. Thánh mẫu miếu một loại sơn dã mãnh thú tự không dám tới, chỉ sợ này thiếu niên tự quỷ môn quan đi rồi một chuyến, hiện thời hồn phách bất an, đưa tới cô hồn dã quỷ thậm chí minh giới Hắc Bạch Vô Thường."

"Tam công chúa nếu như thế lo lắng, ta liền nhượng Hao Thiên khuyển tại đây đóng ở." Dương Tiễn đề nghị nói.

"Không dám làm phiền khuyển vương." Long Nữ bận cự tuyệt nói.

Huynh muội hai người cuối cùng vẫn là thở dài cáo từ, Dương Thiền bất đắc dĩ, cũng chỉ có thể y lễ đưa tiễn.

Nàng quay đầu gặp chính mình nhị ca dưới ánh trăng càng có vẻ côi cút lạnh lẽo, trong lòng thở dài.

"Nhị ca, nhưng là có cái gì không ổn?" Tam Thánh Mẫu thấy hắn nhìn chằm chằm kia hôn mê thiếu niên xem, mới có này vừa hỏi.

"Nga, không có gì." Vừa rồi hắn mở ra thiên nhãn chuẩn bị điều tra người này hồn phách, thấy hắn chính là nhất giới phàm nhân, đã có một cỗ dũng mãnh cương liệt khí ở hồn phách bên trong, người như vậy, tất là đại trung đại dũng người.

"Nhị ca lúc trước thương tuy có Lão Quân tự mình điều dưỡng, nhưng đến cùng vẫn là bị thương nguyên thần. Hiện thời thiên đình bản án cũ lại cho ngươi phúc thẩm, phí sức lao động, nhị ca cần phải dường như trân trọng." Dương Thiền tha thiết khuyên nhủ.

"Nhị ca không phải tiểu hài tử, huống hồ bên người còn có các huynh đệ giúp đỡ. Ngươi không cần lo lắng." Dương Tiễn vỗ vỗ Dương Thiền thủ trấn an nói.

"Nam nhân làm sao so được với nữ nhân cẩn thận..." Dương Thiền nói xuất khẩu một nửa, đúng là vẫn còn vô tật mà chết.

"Tam muội cũng trải qua một phen khốn khổ phương được hiện thời thiên địa, mau trở về nghỉ ngơi đi."

Dương Thiền lúc đi, ở vân lần trước thân liền thấy nàng ca ca còn nhìn lên nàng, nàng hôm nay thượng địa hạ độc nhất vô nhị nhị ca, ở nàng đụn mây dưới, xem nàng rời đi.

Đại khái, phía trước vô số năm tháng, mỗi một lần nàng rời đi, hắn đều như vậy lấy ánh mắt đưa tiễn. Huynh trưởng ánh mắt bao phủ ra một mảnh tân thiên , ôn nhu cùng dày rộng chạm đến này phiến thiên địa mỗi một cái góc.

Chung quy nàng hay là muốn rời đi, từ Dương gia nữ nhi, biến thành Lưu gia phụ.

Bọn họ từ trước sống nương tựa lẫn nhau cuộc sống, hội bởi vì đều tự bên người xuất hiện nhân, mà biến thành cửu viễn nhớ lại.

Chuyện cũ nan truy.

, chương 6

Hàng năm đêm Thất Tịch chương, Dương phủ cũng y theo thế gian quy củ quá tiết, Dương gia nữ quyến đều sẽ tại đây một ngày gội đầu nhiễm giáp, chưa hôn nữ tử tỷ như Dương Thiền càng là sẽ đối nguyệt cầu khéo tay để lương nhân.

Nhưng mà Ngao Thốn Tâm lại thập phần phiền chán kia ánh trăng, mặt trăng dĩ nhiên thành trong lòng nàng một căn thứ, gặp Dương Thiền muốn ở dưới ánh trăng xâu kim cầu khéo tay, trong lòng có nhất bụng hỏa.

Chê cười! Nàng đường đường Tây Hải tam công chúa, long cung so với kia thê lãnh Quảng Hàn cung không biết giàu có bao nhiêu lần. Mà chính nàng quý vì công chúa, một thân quần áo cũng không tất chính mình dệt liền. Đều có tâm linh khéo tay giao nhân dệt ra khinh bạc mà lại vào nước không nhu Giao Tiêu cung nàng sở dụng, cần gì phải lo lắng chính mình may vá nữ công nhập không thể nhà chồng mắt. Này đây nàng đối này tập tục thật không cho là đúng.

"Tẩu tử. Này cầu khéo tay bất quá là cái nghi thức, đồ cái cát tường." Dương Thiền tâm tư linh mẫn trí tuệ, cầu khéo tay cũng bất quá là thuận theo tập tục. Nàng như vậy xuất thân, làm sao ngôn lương nhân?

Long Nữ mi gian thần sắc nhưng vẫn không có thai sắc, Dương Thiền biết nàng là ở quái tối hẳn là đến dỗ nàng nhân không có tới dỗ nàng.

Nàng sát ngôn quan sắc, nhưng cũng không biết nên như thế nào khuyên được. Nhị ca gần nhất bận việc tróc yêu, không biết là phủ đã quên hôm nay này đêm Thất Tịch ngày hội. Năm rồi hắn đều là mang theo tẩu tử đi lấy thế gian chợ hoa nháo thượng nhất nháo .

Đang nghĩ tới, Dương Tiễn nguyệt bạch xiêm y liền ánh vào mi mắt, hắn một thân ngày gian nguyệt bạch thường phục, lại ở hành động trong lúc đó dẫn theo lưu động phiêu dật mỹ cảm. Bên người tự nhiên là cho tới bây giờ không ly khai hắn một lát Hao Thiên khuyển.

Thượng cổ thần duệ đều tuấn mỹ phi thường, mà Dương Tiễn Dương Thiền huynh muội chính là tiên phàm kết hợp, nhưng cũng sinh được ngọc chất kim tướng. Dương Tiễn mặt tinh xảo tuấn tú, Dương Thiền càng là trổ mã được xinh đẹp thanh tú, càng khó được là nàng huệ chất lan tâm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp Dương Tiễn vào cửa, vốn tưởng lập tức bổ nhào qua, nhưng là nhất tưởng đến chính mình hiện tại hẳn là giận hắn, lập tức vung tay áo dài mặt xoay đến một bên, làm ra không để ý nhân tư thái.

Nhưng mà này cũng rõ ràng là làm cho người ta dỗ tư thái.

"Nhị ca, ngươi khả đã trở lại. Ta cùng tẩu tử vừa rồi còn nói khởi ngươi đâu!" Dương Thiền đệ cái câu chuyện cấp nhà mình nhị ca, hi vọng hắn có thể dỗ nhất dỗ tam công chúa.

Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, đi đến Thốn Tâm bên người. Giúp đỡ vai nàng, nhẹ giọng hỏi:"Thật có lỗi, ta hôm nay có sự xuất môn, về trễ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn khó được như vậy ăn nói khép nép hướng chính mình xin lỗi, liền cũng hết giận hơn phân nửa, xoay người đi tử đi lại hỏi hắn:"Nhị gia nhưng là gặp được cái gì việc khó?"

"Không phải cái gì bất quá thì đại sự." Dương Tiễn không lắm để ý nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng lại máy động. Hắn có chuyện gì, cho tới bây giờ không chịu chủ động nói cho chính mình, còn chưa thành thân tiền, khi đó hắn nói không muốn liên lụy chính mình, này đây không muốn cùng chính mình đi được gần. Hiện thời hai người kết làm vợ chồng, nhất tổn hại câu tổn hại nhất vinh câu vinh, khả hắn lại vẫn là có việc thói quen độc tự khiêng, hoặc tìm hắn này huynh đệ hoặc bàng người nào, chính là không chịu cùng hắn kết tóc thê tử hảo hảo nói thượng vừa nói.

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng tựa hồ vừa muốn sinh khí, bận còn nói thêm:"Hiện tại canh giờ không sai biệt lắm, không bằng chúng ta đi đi dạo chợ hoa?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm tự nhiên nguyện ý, kia khẩu khí liền tạp ở long phúc bên trong, nhượng nàng tâm tình hơi có chút phiền muộn.

Dương Thiền thấy nàng nhị ca cùng tẩu tử tướng cùng mà ra, kia không biết nhân sự Hao Thiên khuyển cũng tưởng đuổi kịp, may mà nàng tuỳ thời mau, bận sử cái quyết, định trụ hắc mao tế khuyển.

Dương Tiễn mang theo Ngao Thốn Tâm đêm du chợ hoa, trên đường người đi đường như dệt, chen vai thích cánh được không náo nhiệt. Long Nữ là cái hỉ không động đậy hỉ tĩnh tính tình, thấy cái gì hảo ngoạn náo nhiệt đều phải đi xem thượng nhìn lên, Dương Tiễn hôm nay tựa hồ cũng có tâm nhân nhượng, phàm là nàng muốn đi đâu, hắn liền cũng đi theo, lúc nào cũng hộ ở nàng bên cạnh người.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vãn Dương Tiễn thủ đông chuyển tây xem, trong lòng nhu tình mật ý dừng không được tỏa ra ngoài.

Hai người đi đến một chỗ bán hoa đăng chỗ, gặp kia hoa đăng thợ khéo tinh xảo, mặt trên sở vẽ đồ án cũng thực tại thú vị. Ngao Thốn Tâm liền chỉ vào kia thượng đầu nhất trản hoa đăng, xung Dương Tiễn cười nói:"Ta muốn cái kia!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm từ nhỏ lợi dụng long cung công chúa giáo dưỡng, vênh mặt hất hàm sai khiến quán , lại là trong gia tộc lão yêu, nghĩ muốn cái gì này nọ cho tới bây giờ đó là như vậy trắng ra nói ra, mang theo điểm thiên kinh địa nghĩa yếu ớt cùng bỏ ta còn ai khí phách.

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, cũng chỉ nói một cái "Hảo!" Tự.

Dương Tiễn đối với kia bán đăng lão bá nói:"Lão bá, thỉnh cầu ngài đem kia ngọn đèn thay ta phu nhân lấy xuống đến."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy khóe miệng giơ lên tươi cười.

"Khách quan, tiểu lão nhân hôm nay xuất ra bán đăng, nhưng cũng là có quy củ . Ta này đăng a, không bán! Chỉ đưa. Nếu ngươi có thể đoán trúng ta này đố đèn, này đăng tự nhiên là đưa dư tôn phu nhân."

"Hảo, kia thỉnh lão trượng ra đề mục."

"Vưu mang bội kiếm gặp quân tử."

"Kia đó là..." Dương Tiễn trên tay quạt xếp nhất thu, thay Ngao Thốn Tâm nâng nâng nàng phát gian châu thoa, cười nhẹ:"Long!"

"Hảo!" Kia lão bá giương giọng cười nói, lấy xuống kia trản hoa đăng đệ cho Ngao Thốn Tâm. Ngoài miệng lại vẫn cứ nói chuyện:"Phu nhân, đây là nhà ngươi tướng công thay ngươi thắng đến hoa đăng, ngươi cần phải dường như quý trọng."

Lão nhân kia nhi nói bất quá là tầm thường nói, lại mang theo chút khó có thể nói nên lời lời nói thấm thía.

"Cám ơn lão bá!" Long Nữ tiếp nhận hoa đăng, ngữ khí vui mừng.

Dương Tiễn ngạch gian trong ngày thường ẩn thứ ba mắt lóe lóe, hắn trong lòng biết này bán đăng lão trượng cũng không tầm thường phàm nhân.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cầm kia ngọn đèn lung cùng Dương Tiễn đi ra rất xa, mới trở về quá mức đến xem kia chỗ liếc mắt một cái. Lại làm sao còn thấy kia sạp cùng kia tiểu lão đầu nhi.

"Đó là..." Ngao Thốn Tâm còn tưởng rằng chính mình hoa mắt . Thế nào chỉ chớp mắt công phu, liên nhân mang sạp cũng không thấy.

"Có lẽ là ở thế gian làm việc thiện Tán tiên đi." Dương Tiễn phe phẩy cây quạt, ngạch gặp thứ ba mục lại ở hành nhân gian chung quanh sưu tầm

"Ai! Dương Tiễn! Mau nhìn này hoa đăng!" Chỉ thấy hoa đăng không gió mà động, nội vách tường vẽ có mười hai cầm tinh, độc long kia nhất cách, ở lưu quang trung vẫn cứ rạng rỡ sinh huy.

"Nguyên lai câu đố ở bên ngoài, đáp án lại giấu ở này đăng nội." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói.

Dương Tiễn hình như có sở ngộ.

Rất nhiều năm về sau, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn thấy kia trản hoa đăng, nhớ tới từng đã có người nhắc đến với nàng "Chỉ có thật tâm mới có thể nhìn đến này thật tâm."

"Cũng chỉ có thật tâm, mới có thể rẽ mây nhìn trời, xuyên thấu qua hết thảy mê chướng, nhìn đến cuối cùng chân tướng."

Đáng tiếc, có lẽ chẳng phải mỗi người đều có thể thủ được vân khai gặp nguyệt minh .

Nhưng là, kia đều là thật lâu thật lâu chuyện sau đó . Ít nhất giờ phút này, nàng hạnh phúc là chân thật .

, chương 7

Dương Tiễn đạp đầy đất lạc hoa đến thời điểm, Ngao Thốn Tâm dĩ nhiên ngồi ở Tam Thánh Mẫu trong vườn đào uống trà phẩm trà được không thích ý.

"Tam công chúa nhưng làm nơi này cho rằng nhà của mình, không cần giữ lễ tiết." Dương Thiền khách khí nói.

"Ta vốn là da mặt dày, tất nhiên là sẽ không khách khí." Ngao Thốn Tâm xoay xoay chung trà cười nói. Nàng dung mạo vốn là cực thịnh, ở mãn viên Đào Yểu làm nổi bật dưới càng hiển xinh đẹp. Dương Thiền khí chất điềm thanh nhã trí, mà Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng là khí thế bức nhân diễm lệ.

"Nhị ca." Dương Thiền quay đầu liền thấy chính mình nhị ca. Hoa đào cánh hoa lây dính thượng hắn tay áo, mà hắn tại như vậy cảnh xuân lí tay cầm mặc phiến đạp nhất mùi thơm mà đến.

"Chân quân." Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng đứng dậy thấy lễ.

Dương Tiễn ở thạch đắng ngồi hạ, Dương Thiền thay hắn thịnh một ly trà xanh.

"Kia thiếu niên có thể có hảo chuyển?" Mặc phiến buông, cầm lấy chung trà, Dương Tiễn thổi phù cho mặt ngoài trà mạt, nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

"Hồn phách đã an định, qua hôm nay liền khả tỉnh dậy." Dương Thiền mềm nhẹ đáp.

"Sao không thấy Trầm Hương cùng Tiểu Ngọc bọn họ?" Dương Tiễn khinh nhấp một miệng trà, buông xuống chung trà phục lại hỏi khởi Trầm Hương.

"Trầm Hương mang theo Tiểu Ngọc hồi vạn hồ quật đi, xem như lại mặt. Vài ngày nay không ở Hoa Sơn." Dương Thiền biên trả lời biên thay Ngao Thốn Tâm thêm nước trà.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi đầu, nghe bọn hắn hai huynh muội nói xong nhàn thoại, trên tay động tác cũng là không ngừng. Kia chung trà ở nàng trên tay đánh vài cái chuyển, thành thạo vô cùng thủ pháp.

"Tam công chúa nhưng là có tâm sự?" Dương Thiền thấy nàng trầm mặc, liền hảo tâm hỏi.

Long Nữ ngẩng đầu, nàng phía sau hoa đào nở chính diễm, có hoa cánh hoa lã chã dừng ở tóc nàng thượng, quần áo thượng, chân chân chính chính nhân diện hoa đào tôn nhau lên hồng.

"Ta là nghe nói, Tiểu Ngọc đó là lúc trước cái kia đứa nhỏ?" Nàng thanh âm bình tĩnh, hỏi ra đến lời nói lại mang theo Tây Hải vạn năm mạch nước ngầm sóng ngầm mãnh liệt.

Dương Thiền nhìn nhìn Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, gật gật đầu. Nàng vươn tay lấy tay tâm cái ở Ngao Thốn Tâm mu bàn tay, dùng nàng đặc hữu ôn nhu đối Tây Hải tam công chúa, nàng tiền nhiệm tẩu tử nói:"Đều đi qua ."

Đúng vậy, đều đi qua . Năm đó Tiểu Ngọc chuyện thành Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn hôn nhân vỡ tan trực tiếp đạo hỏa tác. Hắn khi đó biểu cảm, hắn nói qua lời nói đến bây giờ nàng vẫn cứ nhớ được.

Tay hắn thon dài hữu lực, có thể cầm lấy trọng có hai vạn năm ngàn lượng trăm cân tam tiêm hai nhận đao. Mà làm kia chỉ trong ngày thường dao phiến châm trà thủ chế trụ nàng cổ thời điểm, Ngao Thốn Tâm nghịch lân nhượng nàng đã trải qua theo sinh ra đến lúc đó thảm nhất liệt đau đớn.

Long tộc gáy hạ tam tấc chỗ có màu trắng vảy, nơi này mạch máu nối thẳng trái tim cùng tứ chi, là Long tộc mẫn cảm nhất cũng yếu ớt nhất địa phương.

Long có nghịch lân, xúc chi tắc tử. Tử đương nhiên là đụng chạm nghịch lân người kia. Nhưng mà lần đó nắm nàng nghịch lân không phải người khác, đúng là trượng phu của nàng, hôm nay thượng địa hạ tứ hải tam giới nhất nhất dũng mãnh chiến tướng - Dương Tiễn.

Đối với Long tộc mà nói, trong ngày thường nghịch lân thoáng nhất đụng chạm đó là đau triệt nội tâm, càng uổng luận chiến thần dùng vô thượng thần lực niết kháp đè ép.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lúc đó là thật sợ hãi, hắn muốn giết nàng, nàng biết. Hắn cư nhiên muốn giết chết nàng! Bất quá cuối cùng nàng phúc thiên mệnh đại, đến cùng không có chết ở trên tay hắn.

Trước mắt lưu quang phi vũ, vừa nhấc đầu liền phát hiện hôm nay là ấm áp cùng hi ngày, nàng cúi đầu cười, liền cũng không kham quay đầu chuyện cũ lí bứt ra mà ra.

"Tiểu Ngọc là tốt đứa nhỏ." Dương Thiền nói. Ngao Thốn Tâm tự nhiên biết nàng là ở biến thành an ủi nàng, nói cho nàng Tiểu Ngọc sẽ không trách nàng.

"Như vậy tốt lắm." Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu. Nàng đối Dương Thiền thể tuất là cảm niệm . Tam Thánh Mẫu từ nhỏ ma luyện không ngừng, thiếu niên thời kì cửa nát nhà tan, sau này vì chính mình tình yêu cùng gia đình bị áp ở Hoa Sơn phía dưới mười bảy năm. Nhưng mà nàng ôn nhu nàng từ bi cũng là trên thế giới tối cứng cỏi gì đó. Giúp nàng khiêng qua sở hữu cực khổ, chung thủ được vân khai gặp nguyệt minh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm là ninh chiết không loan kiêu dương liệt hỏa, kia nàng đó là có thể đem trăm luyện thuỷ tinh công nghiệp làm vòng chỉ nhu thượng thiện nước.

"Tam công chúa tựa hồ còn chưa từng gặp qua Tiểu Ngọc, đãi Trầm Hương cùng nàng tự vạn hồ quật trở về, ta mang nàng tới gặp ngươi." Dương Thiền đề nghị nói.

"Ta cùng với nàng duyên phận từ lúc năm đó liền đã đứt tuyệt, thật sự không cần cố ý gặp nhau." Ngao Thốn Tâm chấn động rớt xuống ống tay áo thượng hoa đào cánh hoa, cười đối Dương Thiền nói:"Ngươi xem này hoa đào theo cành hạ xuống, liền rốt cuộc trở về không được."

Nàng thanh âm ôn nhu, ở cùng hi xuân phong lí vào Dương Tiễn huynh muội nhĩ. Rõ ràng là ôn nhuyễn mềm mại thanh âm, đã có thiết kim đoạn ngọc ý tứ hàm xúc.

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy nhìn nhìn cành hoa đào, chính khai được sáng quắc liệt liệt, có chút náo nhiệt, cùng theo gió phiêu đi thưa thớt thành bùn này cánh hoa bất đồng, chúng nó mỹ mang theo một cỗ bừng bừng sinh cơ. Mà này rời đi cành hoa, cũng rốt cuộc không có như vậy mỹ lệ.

Nước đổ khó hốt.

Nhất thời ba người đều trầm mặc xuống dưới, Dương Thiền tuy là chủ nhân, nhưng cũng không biết nên như thế nào điều tiết không khí. Đang ở lúc này, Dương Tiễn đã mở miệng.

"Dương Tiễn có một chuyện muốn thỉnh giáo tam công chúa."

"Chân quân mời nói." Long Nữ phi sắc ống tay áo ở trong gió phiêu động, nàng cả người đắm chìm trong cảnh xuân lí, quyên nhiên đoan chính thanh nhã.

"Ta từng dùng thiên nhãn điều tra qua kia thiếu niên hồn phách, thấy hắn hồn phách bên trong có dương cương bá liệt khí, không giống vật phàm. Không biết vị tiểu huynh đệ này là người ra sao?"

Tư pháp thiên thần chi chức quyền thế ngập trời, cơ hồ khả quản tam giới sở hữu lớn nhỏ sự vụ. Hiện thời tân thiên luật ra càng là mất quyền lực hai cung quyền lực, phụng tân thiên luật vì vô thượng pháp điển, Dương Tiễn quyền lực đã đạt tới đỉnh núi. Hắn muốn tra hỏi chuyện này, rất bình thường bất quá. Trên thực tế Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng cho tới bây giờ không trông cậy vào giấu diếm được hắn cái gì.

"Hồi chân quân lời nói. Này thiếu niên trên người có nhất khang cô dũng, là đại trung đại dũng chi sĩ. Ngày khác ta dượng có không hoàn dương, còn có lại cho hắn."

"Lời này giải thích thế nào?"

"Chân quân chớ không phải là đã quên, chúng ta Long tộc mặc dù sống lâu trưởng mấy cùng thiên tề, nhưng tổng cộng liền như vậy một cái mệnh, cũng không vĩnh viễn bất diệt hồn phách, cho nên nhập không thể luân hồi. Ta dượng đã chết, hồn phách chỉ có thể tê cho minh giới, theo năm lâu ngày dài, dần dần tới hồn phi phách tán."

Long tộc có được sở hữu sinh linh đều hâm mộ dũng mãnh thân hình, nhưng cũng có trên thế giới nhẹ nhất doanh yếu ớt linh hồn. Bọn họ thân hình có thể qua sông "Hồng mao không phù, phi điểu bất quá" Nhược Thủy, nhưng mà linh hồn cũng không ăn mặc qua luân hồi đường hầm lí chính phản trận gió.

Cho nên Long tộc một khi chết đi, chờ đợi bọn họ chỉ có hồn phi phách tán số mệnh, mà lại vô chuyển thế sống lại khả năng.

"Nếu như thế, sao còn nói này thiếu niên sự tình quan Kính hồ Long Vương hoàn dương một chuyện?" Dương Tiễn cầm lấy trà trản thủ phục lại buông, nghi hoặc hỏi.

"Đó là chúng ta Long tộc bí pháp, đến lúc đó mong rằng chân quân thành toàn."

"Như Kính hồ Long Vương nhất án oan tình là thật, Dương Tiễn hợp lại lại tư pháp thiên thần chức cũng muốn hướng bệ hạ nương nương gián ngôn, khôi phục này thần tịch cùng danh dự, lấy an ủi oan hồn."

"Chân quân nói quá lời." Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ hơi hơi hạ thấp người lấy chỉ ra khách khí, nhưng mà đối với Dương Tiễn nói ra "Hợp lại lại tư pháp thiên thần chức cũng muốn hướng bệ hạ nương nương gián ngôn" Lời này nhưng không nhiều lắm ngôn.

"Bảo trụ ngươi tư pháp thiên thần vị trí, đem ngươi tiếc nuối, ngươi yêu đều lưu cho đại gia đi." Là ai thanh âm ở bên tai vọng lại, hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung trung có cái gì này nọ vĩnh viễn lưu tại kia phiến Tây Hải ngạn. Là ai độc tài toàn tội chẳng sợ khi quân võng thượng cũng muốn bảo trụ hắn tư pháp thiên thần chức.

Thời gian cho tới bây giờ hung mãnh như thú, đem qua lại xé rách sinh nuốt, làm cho người ta nghĩ lại mà kinh.

Nhưng mà lại là làm gì, làm gì quay đầu thương chuyện cũ.

"Nhị ca ngươi này lại là làm gì? Năm đó ngươi vừa lên thiên đình rất nhiều việc vừa mới bắt đầu khó tránh khỏi sẽ có sơ sẩy, ta tưởng nếu này cọc thiên đình bản án cũ lí thực sự oan khuất, cũng không tất cả đều là ngươi trách nhiệm." Dương Thiền lời này bên ngoài là ở khuyên Dương Tiễn, trên thực tế cũng là nói cho Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe .

Long Nữ nhẹ nhàng cười, Dương Thiền thật sự là một cái diệu nhân. Khó trách thiên địa chí bảo Nữ Oa thần thạch biến thành Bảo Liên Đăng hội trạch nàng vì chủ, không chỉ là bởi vì nàng thiện lương, càng là bởi vì nàng nhanh nhạy.

Nhưng mà nàng nghe hiểu Dương Thiền thâm ý, nhưng không chuẩn bị có điều tỏ vẻ.

Hay không thỉnh từ tư pháp thiên thần chức vị, là Dương Tiễn chính mình chuyện, cùng nàng vô thiệp. Bọn họ đã không có quan hệ .

Sau này Dương Tiễn lúc đi, Dương Thiền rốt cục vẫn là xem bốn phía sáng quắc hoa đào một tiếng thở dài.

Nàng xoay người gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm đứng ở hoa đào dưới tàng cây du dương tự tại, một chi đào chi hoành tà ở nàng đằng trước, nàng cũng không cho rằng ý. Ngón tay đẩy ra tấc hứa, nhấc lên ánh mắt xem đứng Dương Thiền, có chút nghi hoặc hỏi:"Tam Thánh Mẫu là ở vì sao sự phát sầu?"

Dương Thiền thu liễm khởi đầy bụng sầu tư, tay áo bào khẽ nhúc nhích gian một lần nữa ngồi ở vừa rồi trên vị trí, mùi thơm ngào ngạt hương khí ở không trung tỏ khắp, giống như Dương Thiền thanh âm tại đây phương tấc chi cảnh Phiêu Miểu mông lung.

"Tam công chúa mấy năm nay qua được được?" Nàng thay nàng ngã một ly trà thơm, làm ra phẩm trà trường đàm tư thế. Kỳ thật lời này gặp lại chi sơ liền hẳn là hỏi thượng vừa hỏi, chính là đột nhiên gặp lại là lúc mọi người đều bị đều tự chuyện nhiễu loạn tâm thần, liên trăm năm gặp nhau hàn huyên đều chỉ có thể lưu đến hôm nay.

Nhưng mà nàng khởi này mở đầu nhưng không người đáp. Nàng giương mắt nhìn lại, Ngao Thốn Tâm chính nhìn chằm chằm một gốc cây hoa đào nhìn ra được thần.

"Tam công chúa? Tam công chúa!"

"Tam Thánh Mẫu là hỏi ta mấy năm nay qua được như thế nào?" Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu đến, nàng phi sắc ống tay áo phiêu ở xuân phong đến, trong gió giáp quấn quít lấy thiển phấn hoa đào, dừng ở nàng trên người giống như phân dương vũ.

"Ngươi xem, cây kia khô mộc còn phùng xuân, ta mấy năm nay ở long cung tu thân dưỡng tính, tự nhiên là qua được không thể rất tốt ." Ngón tay nàng chỉ vào vừa rồi xem cây kia cây đào, trong lời nói tựa hồ rất có cảm khái.

Nàng ở long trong cung nghe xong rất nhiều chuyện xưa, Dương Thiền nhớ trần tục sinh con chuyện xưa, Dương Tiễn cản trở cháu ngoại trai cứu mẹ chuyện xưa, cùng với... Hắn kia vang vọng tam giới ánh trăng lời thề.

Nàng năm đó đau khổ ép hỏi muốn được đến chân tướng lấy như vậy một loại hình thức truyền đến nàng trong tai, nhưng mà thực đến kia một khắc, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhưng không biết là có bao nhiêu sao thống khổ.

Đại khái chờ đợi kết quả này chờ đợi nhiều năm như vậy, trong lòng sớm đã có đáp án cho nên không lại kinh đau. Chính là nghĩ, Dương Tiễn rốt cục nói ra chính mình tối giấu kín sâu nhất mong mỏi. Rốt cục.

Cư nhiên có loại giải thoát cảm giác.

Ngao Thốn Tâm về điểm này nhi cuồng dại, liền tại kia một ngàn sáu trăm nhiều năm cho nhau tra tấn, ở ba trăm nhiều năm long trong cung lặng im, tại kia tranh nhiên ánh trăng lời thề trung, biến mất hầu như không còn, không còn nữa tồn tại.

Thanh tỉnh là một người phá kiển mà ra. Nàng tưởng nàng rốt cục vẫn là đi ra trận này vô căn cứ.

Cho nên sau này ở cùng hải vu giao dịch trung, nàng như vậy dễ dàng xuất ra chính mình si. Hải vu nhìn trúng cho tới bây giờ đều là trên đời độc nhất vô nhị khả ngộ không thể cầu gì đó.

Thí dụ như giao nhân công chúa động lòng người giọng hát, thí dụ như Tây Hải Long Nữ Ngao Thốn Tâm thất tình lục dục lí về điểm này nhi si.

Nàng cầm đi nàng si.

Cố chấp là si, cầu mà không thể nhớ mãi không quên cũng vì si.

Đã tâm đã chết, tình không ở, về điểm này nhi đáng thương si, liền không cần cũng thế.

Tối khẳng quên mất cố nhân sự, tối khinh thường nhất cố là tương tư.

, chương 8

Dương Thiền sườn thủ nhìn lại, kia sớm héo rũ cây đào không biết khi nào dài ra tân chi, kia tân chi thượng xuyết đầy luy luy hoa đào, phồn thịnh khả quan.

Lại quay đầu xem đứng ở đào viên trung Long Nữ, ánh mắt của nàng lưu lại ở xa xa, nhân đứng ở kia chỗ bất động, chỉ xuân phong dắt nàng quần áo cùng tóc đen, khuyên tai nhẹ lay động gian lưu quang ngàn vạn.

Nàng đứng địa phương cách nàng cũng không xa xôi, nhưng là Dương Thiền lại bỗng nhiên cảm thấy này nàng nhận thức hai ngàn nhiều năm tự cho là thật hiểu biết tam công chúa thẳng đến giờ khắc này nàng cũng không chân chính thấy rõ.

Đại khái, nàng tưởng, mặc dù là có được thiên nhãn nhị ca, cũng không chân chính xem hiểu nàng, hiểu được nàng đi.

"Tam công chúa." Dương Thiền bỗng nhiên muốn hỏi một vấn đề.

Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu đến ý bảo nàng hỏi.

"Mấy năm nay, ngươi bị cấm Tây Hải, có từng hối hận... Lúc trước quyết định?" Hoa đào lã chã mà rơi, phủ kín nàng quần áo, điện điện nhất hương thơm.

Kỳ thật vấn đề này hỏi phi thường hàm hồ, là hối hận cái gì? Hối hận lúc trước thay Dương Tiễn gánh tội thay? Vẫn là hối hận ở Tây Hải bạn cứu hắn? Vẫn là hối hận gả cho hắn?

Dương Thiền hỏi hàm hồ, Ngao Thốn Tâm lại trả lời được rõ ràng chắc chắn.

"Ta không có hối hận qua chính mình gì quyết định." Nàng nói.

Ống tay áo Thanh Dương gian hoa đào hương khí mùi thơm ngào ngạt bốn phía.

Không quay đầu lại không đau buồn không hối hận. Này một cái chớp mắt Dương Thiền ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trên người chân chính thấy được "Kiêu ngạo" Này này nọ.

Dương Thiền hai mắt khẽ che, lược có thâm ý nhìn nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm phía sau.

Nơi đó, Dương Tiễn đi mà quay lại, lẳng lặng đứng lặng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem nở rộ được nhiệt liệt hoa đào, nhớ tới lúc trước tam ca cũng là hỏi qua vấn đề này .

Hắn hỏi nàng:"Thốn Tâm, ngươi có từng hối hận?"

Lúc đó nàng thượng giam cầm Tây Hải hắn vừa lấy kinh trở về, hắn như thế vừa hỏi, này từ nhỏ nhận hết trưởng bối sủng ái Long Nữ nước mắt liền lã chã xuống.

Ngao ngọc ở nước mắt nàng trung buông tha cho đối này đáp án truy tìm, hôm nay Dương Thiền một lần nữa hỏi, nàng xem sáng quắc hoa đào rốt cục vẫn là trả lời vấn đề này.

Không có hối hận.

Nếu hối hận, đó là đối năm đó chính mình kia nhất khang si tình toàn bộ phủ định. Dương Tiễn đã phủ định này phân cảm tình, nàng vì sao còn muốn chính mình phủ định chính mình.

Dương Tiễn có lẽ có thể không quý trọng nàng không thương nàng, nàng cũng không có thể không quý trọng năm đó chính mình.

Kia cũng không tránh khỏi rất đáng thương chút.

Nàng tưởng nàng vẫn là đau lòng năm đó cái kia liệt liệt như hỏa một lòng ái mộ Dương Tiễn Ngao Thốn Tâm , cái kia ở Tây Hải bạn cứu lên Dương Tiễn Ngao Thốn Tâm, cái kia vì cứu Dương Tiễn phạm hạ thiên luật hồi không xong Tây Hải cô nương, cái kia ở cuối cùng buông tha cho chính mình hết thảy cũng muốn bá trụ Dương Tiễn tam công chúa.

Nhưng là, trên cái này thế giới không còn có như vậy cuồng dại một mảnh yêu Dương Tiễn yêu lợi hại đi hết thảy Ngao Thốn Tâm .

Si đã không ở, làm sao mà chịu nổi.

Long Nữ gặp Dương Thiền nhìn về phía chính mình phía sau, liền cũng chuyển qua thân, Dương Tiễn lẳng lặng đứng ở kia sương.

Dương Tiễn thật sự là một cái bộ dạng phi thường anh tuấn nam tử, mấy trăm năm thiên đình thượng thần uy nghiêm tích trọng nhượng hắn khí chất trở nên càng thêm thanh lãnh (trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng), tâm tư cũng càng thêm khó lường. Giờ phút này đào chi hoành tà, hắn đứng ở nơi đó, lặng yên không một tiếng động, dường như dung nhập cảnh trong tranh bên trong.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thầm nghĩ vừa rồi hắn nghe xong bao nhiêu đi vào, nghĩ lại lại nhất tưởng đó là hắn toàn nghe xong đi lại có cái gì cái gọi là.

"Nhị ca, nhưng là có chuyện gì?" Dương Thiền đứng lên, hỏi Dương Tiễn.

"Nga, ta đem cây quạt dừng ở nơi này." Dương Tiễn tự kia yên lặng họa trung đi ra, hướng Dương Thiền cầm lấy các ở trên bàn Tam Thủ Giao biến thành mặc phiến.

Đó là hắn pháp khí, tự nhiên dễ dàng không thể rời khỏi người.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xoay người đối Dương Thiền nói:"Hôm nay đã là quấy rầy. Ta hồi lâu không đi Đông Hải xem nghe tâm tỷ tỷ, lại không đi sợ là cũng bị nàng giận. Như thế, Thốn Tâm trước cáo từ , Tam Thánh Mẫu cùng chân quân Như Lai ta Tây Hải, Thốn Tâm nhất định hư tịch lấy đãi."

Dương Thiền vốn định giữ nàng lại nói vài câu, lại nhìn mắt nhà mình nhị ca, trong lòng thở dài, liền chỉ cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm khách khí một phen, vẫy tay gian triệt hồi này đào trong rừng pháp trận, làm cho nàng thuận lợi rời đi Hoa Sơn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa đi, Dương Thiền liền thi thi nhiên ngồi ở Dương Tiễn bên cạnh, thay hắn đổ thượng một ly trà, cười chế nhạo nhà mình nhị ca:"Nhị ca, ngươi này lấy cớ tìm , khả thật sự không lắm cao minh a."

Dương Tiễn dùng ngón tay nhất cách nhất cách thu cây quạt, nghe vậy cũng chỉ là tự thất cười.

"Nhị ca đi mà quay lại, nhưng là vì tam công chúa?" Nàng cúi đầu khinh hỏi.

Dương Tiễn trầm mặc không nói, chỉ yên lặng thưởng thức trên tay mặc phiến, thật lâu sau đáp phi sở vấn hỏi Tam Thánh Mẫu một vấn đề:"Tam muội, ngươi còn oán ta đem ngươi áp ở Hoa Sơn dưới? Hại ngươi mẫu tử mười mấy năm chia lìa, không thể gặp nhau?"

"Nhị ca, ngươi vì sao còn hỏi lời này? Giờ này ngày này, ta như lại vì thế oán ngươi, liền thật sự là không xứng làm ngươi muội tử."

"Tam muội, năm đó ta như vậy đối với ngươi, thật sự là tình thế nào cũng phải đã." Dương Tiễn đóng chặt mắt, thanh âm trầm thấp, dường như lâm vào thảm thiết mộng yểm trung.

"Tam muội, ta cho tới bây giờ này hai ngàn nhiều năm mấy tuổi lí, cũng coi như làm một chút sự tình. Nhân đi hậu thế, chê khen nửa nọ nửa kia, tự hỏi cũng không làm thất vọng tam giới chúng sinh. Lại duy độc... Duy độc thực xin lỗi tam công chúa và ngươi."

Dương Tiễn xưa nay trầm mặc ít lời, tâm tư thâm trầm, Dương Thiền tuy là hắn thân muội, nhưng này mấy trăm năm đến bởi vì đủ loại, hai người như vậy thúc tất trường đàm cơ hội nhưng không nhiều lắm. Hiện thời nghe hắn tại như vậy đẹp trời cảnh xuân thảo luận khởi này đó, trong lòng bỗng nhiên đau xót.

Nhiều thế này năm qua, hắn đó là tại kia dạng vắng lặng thiên đình, ở càng ngày càng an tĩnh chân quân trong điện, trong lòng đè nặng chuyện cũ, cùng Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu chu toàn, vì nàng, vì tam giới chúng sinh, dốc hết tâm huyết, thẳng đem chính mình đẩy vào tuyệt cảnh.

Mà hắn này khó có thể giải sầu úc khí cùng đau lòng, lại không người có thể nói thượng vừa nói.

Chí khí ngút trời vài phần sầu, tri kỷ gặp lại mấy người lưu.

Ở thê lãnh vĩnh ban đêm, hắn nhìn quanh quanh thân, phát hiện không người biết hắn biết hắn khi, hay không cũng sẽ có chống đỡ không đi xuống ý niệm.

"Nhị ca, ngươi không có thực xin lỗi ta." Dương Thiền bả đầu tựa vào Dương Tiễn đầu vai, giống như thiếu niên khi cửa nát nhà tan là lúc hai người gắn bó kề cận bên nhau.

"Về phần tam công chúa. Nàng chưa từng hối hận năm đó cho ngươi làm hết thảy, là các ngươi trong lúc đó... Không có duyên phận." Dương Thiền lẳng lặng nói.

"Vô luận như thế nào, đến cùng là ta cô phụ nàng." Dương Tiễn chậm rãi nói, trong giọng nói lại cất giấu thở dài.

Hắn năm đó cưới nàng thời điểm động cơ nhiều lắm, vì hứa hẹn, vì ân tình, vì cùng thiên đình dỗi, vì trong lòng luôn luôn muốn ấm áp gia, vì nàng nhất khang si tình.

Hắn duy độc không có lo lắng tâm ý của bản thân.

Hắn yêu tam công chúa sao? Không phải xuất phát từ đối thê tử tôn trọng, mà là lấy một người nam nhân yêu một nữ nhân đến yêu nàng sao? Hắn không có tế cứu này đó, mà nàng lại đối này canh cánh trong lòng.

Cuộc sống sau khi kết hôn cũng không tốt đẹp, châm chọc là, lúc trước nhượng hắn hạ quyết tâm cùng tam công chúa thành thân nguyên nhân tại đây tràng trong hôn nhân toàn bộ bị hiện thực nghiền áp thành bột mịn.

Cuộc hôn nhân này nhượng hắn hứa hẹn trở thành phế thải, ân tình biến thù hận, nhượng thiên đình nhìn một hồi Đại Đại chê cười, cũng nhượng trong lòng hắn đối một cái ấm áp gia khát vọng trở thành một hồi vô căn cứ. Càng ở cuối cùng tránh cũng không thể tránh kết thúc hãm hại Ngao Thốn Tâm tâm.

Hiện thời lại hồi tưởng, tựa hồ làm sao đều là sai, làm sao cũng không đối. Rõ ràng khởi cho lúc ban đầu giấc mộng, kết thúc khi lại chứa nhiều không chịu nổi.

"Nhị ca." Dương Thiền ngẩng đầu thẳng đứng dậy, xem Dương Tiễn:"Này không phải ngươi một người lỗi."

Lúc trước Ngao Thốn Tâm niêm toan ghen đố kị thành tánh, chỉ một lòng tưởng bá Dương Tiễn, vì thế đuổi đi Dương Tiễn sư phụ, muội muội cùng nhất chúng hảo huynh đệ. Sau này càng là ngày một nghiêm trọng, liên Dương Tiễn thu dưỡng vừa mới sinh ra Tiểu Ngọc đều bị nàng hoài nghi là hắn con gái riêng mà khí chi ngoại ô.

Vợ chồng vết rách càng thâm chung tới không thể vãn hồi nông nỗi.

Tại đây tràng ngàn năm trong hôn nhân, không có người toàn thân trở ra, cũng không có nhân chân chính vô tội.

, chương 9

Hắn tỉnh lại là lúc đúng là nắng sớm mờ mờ, nàng kia bưng một cái khay đẩy cửa mà vào, phía sau liệt liệt hào quang uỵch lăng vào nhà, xen lẫn hơi hơi hoa đào hương, có rất nhỏ tro bụi cho không trung lưu luyến khởi vũ.

Hắn tay phải tập quán tính hướng bên cạnh nhất sờ, nhưng mà nhưng không có đụng đến quen thuộc binh khí.

Nàng đem khay các ở trên bàn, xoay người xem xem hắn, liền gật đầu nói:"Trên người ngươi khiên cơ độc đã giải, tánh mạng xác nhận vô ngu."

Kia thiếu niên giống như muốn cắn nha đứng lên, nhưng mà không biết vì sao, gặp trước mắt nữ tử bất quá huy phất ống tay áo, hắn liền hoàn toàn không thể động đậy.

Long Nữ thở dài một tiếng, nói:"Cho ngươi hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi liền hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi."

Nàng linh lực nhất thu, đối phương đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, trong ánh mắt tràn ngập hoảng sợ. Nàng vừa rồi đứng cách hắn cách đó không xa, nhưng không có tiếp xúc đến thân thể hắn, nhưng mà lại có thể khống chế được thân thể hắn,

"Ngươi mặc dù cho ta có thể cứu chữa mệnh chi ân, nhưng cũng không thể bài bố cơ thể của ta. Lại nói, ta cũng không có cầu ngươi cứu ta."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe xong hắn lời này, trong lòng lại có chút cảm khái. Thế nào nàng cứu một người, luôn muốn như vậy xuất lực không lấy lòng. Năm đó Dương Tiễn như thế, hiện thời trước mắt này thiếu niên cũng là như thế.

Năm đó Dương Tiễn đối nàng nói:"Ngươi nếu không cứu ta, này hết thảy đều kết thúc . Ngươi cứu là, thống khổ cùng thù hận!"

Hiện thời trước mắt này thiếu niên đối nàng nói:"Ta cũng không có cầu ngươi cứu ta."

"Ngươi đến cùng là ai? Vì sao phải trở ta ám sát lại tại đây cứu ta?" Hắn thấy nàng tóc dài chưa hoàn toàn oản khởi, dung sắc bức nhân, thật sự là cái tuổi trẻ xinh đẹp tiểu cô nương, lại có thể ở giây lát trong lúc đó phá hắn kiếm chiêu, trở hắn lần này ám sát.

"Ta gọi Ngao Thốn Tâm." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhéo cái quyết, trong lòng bàn tay ngưng xuất thủy châu, bọt nước cao tốc xoay tròn, dần dần ngưng tụ thành một cái môn bóng nước.

"Là Tây Hải tam công chúa." Nàng quay đầu đến xem Thành Bích, bổ sung thêm.

Thành Bích mắt thấy nàng cho trong không khí ngưng ra một cái môn bóng nước, môn bóng nước ở nàng trong lòng bàn tay xoay tròn , bên trong là đáy biển thế giới, rõ ràng là nhỏ như vậy không gian, lại tựa hồ trang khắp hải dương.

Hắn lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy trong truyền thuyết thần nữ, nhưng cũng không là bạch y phiêu phiêu không thực nhân gian yên hoa (pháo hoa) bộ dáng. Cái kia nữ tử mặt mày như họa, một thân phi y không gió mà động, nàng nhẹ nhàng giơ giơ lên tay phải, kia môn bóng nước liền thoát phá thành vô số giọt bọt nước, bốn phía ở trong không khí.

Hắn nhớ tới nàng trở hắn khi khó lường thân pháp, hiện thời lại thấy thức như vậy huyền diệu pháp thuật, này thần quỷ lực hoàn toàn đã vượt qua hắn nhận thức.

"Ngươi... Vì sao cứu ta?"

"Ta mặc dù trở ngươi, nhiên mạng ngươi không nên tuyệt, này đây ta cũng không thể cho ngươi bởi vậy thân tử." Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu lại thản nhiên nói.

"Ngươi ký cứu ta, lúc trước liền không nên trở ta." Thiếu niên bình tĩnh nói.

"Mạng ngươi không nên tuyệt, hắn cũng như thế."

Như không phải vừa rồi nàng thể hiện rồi siêu phàm thần lực, hắn thật muốn cho rằng nàng là làm sao toát ra đến đồ điên . Trở nhân cứu người, tất cả nàng một ý niệm.

"Đây là làm sao?" Thiếu niên nhìn quanh bốn phía, đánh giá một chút bên trong trần thiết bố cục, hỏi.

"Nơi này là Hoa Sơn, tây nhạc thánh mẫu đàn tràng." Ngao Thốn Tâm cầm lấy trên bàn chén thuốc, đưa cho kia thiếu niên, nói:"Thuốc này ngươi trước thừa dịp nóng uống lên, ngươi mặc dù dư độc đã thanh, đến cùng bị thương nguyên khí, nhu lấy dược vật bổ dưỡng, cố bản bồi nguyên."

Thiếu niên nghe vậy nhìn nhìn nàng trên tay nóng hôi hổi dược nước, quay đầu đến gắt gao nhìn thẳng Long Nữ ánh mắt hỏi:"Ngươi là nơi đây chủ nhân? Ta kiếm đâu?"

"Nơi này là Tam Thánh Mẫu đàn tràng, chủ nhân tự nhiên là tây nhạc thánh mẫu. Về phần ngươi kiếm, từ lúc khi đó liền khí cho đạo bàng, vẫn chưa mang tới Hoa Sơn."

"Ngươi nói ngươi là Tây Hải tam công chúa, lại vì sao phải quản người này gian việc? Ngươi nói ngươi cứu ta là vì ta mệnh không nên tuyệt, đã hiện thời ta tánh mạng không ngại, ngươi đại cũng không tất lấy thuốc này vội tới ta uống."

"Thuốc này là nơi đây chủ nhân ngao chế, ta bất quá hỗ trợ lấy đi lại mà thôi. Vì cứu ngươi, nàng cũng pha mất một phen công phu, ngươi không cảm kích, có thể không uống. Về phần ta, ta muốn quản chuyện gì, lại chẳng lẽ muốn ngươi đồng ý lại vừa?" Ngao Thốn Tâm đem dược trọng lại đặt án thượng, bỗng nhiên lời nói xảo quyệt đứng lên.

Thiếu niên bị nàng hỏi vặn, á khẩu không trả lời được.

"Ngươi mặc dù cũng không hoàn toàn là từ ta cứu, nhưng đến cùng ta cũng ra chút khí lực. Không có nghe đến một tiếng tạ liền cũng thế , hiện thời lại còn bãi khởi phổ đến." Ngao Thốn Tâm khí thế bức nhân, một bước cũng không nhường.

Dường như kia năm Tây Hải chi bạn, Long Nữ khí cực giận dữ, đối với đi xa Dương Tiễn cả giận nói:"Ngươi thế nào là như vậy nhân nha, ngươi không thể như vậy! Ngươi trở về!"

Nhưng mà trước mặt thiếu niên lại không là Dương Tiễn, có thể một đi không trở lại, không để ý tới phía sau người la lên.

Hắn thấp đầu, nói:"Đa tạ cô nương ân cứu mạng. Chính là nhân thân phụ sứ mệnh, bất đắc dĩ va chạm cô nương, vọng cô nương bao dung."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, nói:"Ta này ân cứu mạng ngươi trước khiếm , ngày khác ta tự nhiên sẽ làm ngươi hoàn lại hôm nay người tình. Ta người này ân oán rõ ràng, ta trở ngươi ám sát ngươi như không phục, cũng có thể tìm ra cơ trả thù, ta không một câu oán hận."

Tựa hồ không dự đoán được nàng sẽ nói ra nói như vậy, thiếu niên thật là sửng sốt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu lên, lại hỏi hắn một câu:"Ngươi tên gì?"

Hắn tựa hồ có chút kinh ngạc cho nàng đề tài toát ra, dừng một chút mới nói:"Thành Bích. Thành toàn thành, ngọc bích bích."

Nguyên lai hắn kêu Thành Bích, thật sự là không thể tưởng được, như vậy nhất khang cô dũng kiệt ngạo bất tuân lợi hại được giống như ra khỏi vỏ bảo kiếm thiếu niên, đã có như vậy một cái chi lan ngọc thụ tên.

"Thành Bích, ngươi ta gặp nhau cuối cùng cũng là duyên phận, như ngươi chịu tin ta, liền trước tiên ở này Hoa Sơn phía trên trụ một đoạn thời gian. Đãi thân thể dưỡng hảo, hải rộng rãi bằng ngư dược, ngươi đi nơi nào, ta cùng nơi đây chủ nhân lại không can thiệp."

"Đa tạ tam công chúa ý tốt, chính là Thành Bích ám sát hoàng tộc, thật sự không dám ở lại nơi này liên lụy hai vị."

"Ta cùng Tam Thánh Mẫu đều nãi nơi kém văn minh người, các ngươi phàm nhân cũng không thể lấy chúng ta thế nào. Có thể trừng trị chúng ta , chỉ có Thiên Đạo. Mà cứu ngươi một mạng, vốn là thuận theo Thiên Đạo, này đây ngươi không cần lo lắng chúng ta." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói đùa yến yến, đều có một cỗ chắc chắn thái độ.

Đúng tại đây khi Dương Thiền tự đứng ngoài gian đi đến, xem liếc mắt một cái án thượng thượng có thừa ôn chén thuốc, đối với Thành Bích nói:"Sao còn không uống lên thuốc này, là sợ chúng ta hạ độc bất thành?"

Thành Bích nghe vậy muốn đứng lên lấy thuốc, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền đứng ở án kỷ bàng, liền thuận tay cầm lấy chén thuốc xoay người đưa cho hắn.

"Đa tạ." Thành Bích tiếp nhận chén thuốc, liền mồm to uống lên đứng lên.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thẳng đứng dậy, thấy hắn như thế ngưu ẩm, không khỏi mỉm cười.

Dương Thiền ở một bên bàng quan, trong lòng thở dài: Tam công chúa trải qua chứa nhiều thế sự, lại đến cùng chưa thất trĩ tử ôm ấp tình cảm.

"Đa tạ hai vị ân cứu mạng, Thành Bích vô cho rằng báo." Thiếu niên uống hoàn chén thuốc, đối với hai người nói.

Dương Thiền nhìn nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm, nói:"Thiếu hiệp không cần phải nói tạ, chúng ta hai người tự nhiên không thể nhìn ngươi chết ở chúng ta trước mặt." Nói xong lại bổ sung một câu:"Lại nói tiếp ta cũng vẫn chưa làm cái gì, nhưng là tam công chúa lấy long châu lực hộ ngươi tâm mạch, ngươi thật là muốn tạ nhất tạ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm mềm nhẹ nói:"Thật sự không cần phải nói tạ. Ngày khác ta có việc cần ngươi hỗ trợ, hi vọng ngươi có thể thành toàn."

Không lâu sau, Thành Bích hỏi nàng cần hỗ trợ cái gì, lúc đó Ngao Thốn Tâm xem cảm tạ nhất mùi thơm, lẳng lặng nói:"Ta nghĩ muốn cho ngươi mượn này trái tim dùng một chút."

Nàng thanh âm mềm mại, nghe xong làm cho người ta như mộc xuân phong. Nói xong "Cho ngươi mượn này trái tim dùng một chút", vẻ mặt nghiêm cẩn, cũng không như là ở đùa bộ dáng. Mà này phân nghiêm cẩn lí, lại mang theo chắc chắn, dường như mượn không phải yếu nhân mệnh tâm, mà là không đáng cân nhắc vật ngoài thân.

, chương 10

Cửu trọng thiên, lăng tiêu bảo điện.

"Dương Tiễn, trẫm nghe thấy ngươi đã điều tra rõ Kính hồ Long Vương nhất án, ngươi thả tinh tế bẩm đến, có thể có oan tình?"

Ngọc Đế thanh âm chậm rì rì truyền đến, chúng thần nghe xong cũng là rùng mình. Này án tử vốn là thiết án, sớm cái quan định luận. Không nghĩ ba ngày trước Tây Hải Long Nữ Ngao Thốn Tâm trên thiên đình tạ ơn là lúc cư nhiên trước mặt mọi người minh oan, có thế này có Dương Tiễn trọng tra bản án cũ một chuyện. Hiện thời, nghĩ đến là có kết quả .

"Bệ hạ, việc này kinh tiểu thần tra rõ, quả thật có ẩn tình. Có Kính hồ trăm vạn thủy tộc bảng tường trình tại đây, tiểu thần còn đi minh giới nói ra Kính hồ Long Vương hồn phách cùng với lúc trước thành Trường An dân chúng hồn phách đến đối chứng, xác thực có viên thủ thành người này, người này cũng quả thật từng cổ vũ an ngư dân đi săn Kính hồ thủy tộc. Hiện thời mấy phương bảng tường trình đều tại đây, thỉnh bệ hạ nương nương xem qua."

Dương Tiễn trên tay hồ sơ vụ án bị thiên nô tiếp đi, đặt tại Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu trước mặt.

"Bệ hạ, nương nương, Kính hồ Long Vương mặc dù tư sửa thánh chỉ làm trái thiên mệnh, nhưng đến cùng sự tình nguyên nhân cũng là viên thủ thành một mình tiết lộ thiên cơ, cổ vũ an trong thành ngư dân đi săn Kính hồ thủy tộc. Long Vương này cử bất quá vì hộ nhất phương sinh linh, tội không đáng chết. Thỉnh bệ hạ vì Kính hồ Long Vương bình oan giải tội."

"Cũng là như thế, các khanh nghĩ như thế nào?" Vương Mẫu một đôi diệu mục vừa chuyển, này chất vấn lời nói liền từ nàng trong miệng nói ra.

Ở thiên đình chư thần trong mắt, Vương Mẫu là thật chân chính chính trí tuệ cường thế người. Ngọc Đế quyền uy mặc dù cao nhất, nhưng nương nương mồm mép một trương, liền có thể định nhân sinh tử. Hiện thời nàng đem nan đề đá cấp đại gia, nhất thời chúng thần hai mặt nhìn nhau, không biết nên như thế nào tỏ thái độ.

Này thừa nhận Kính hồ Long Vương tử có oan, đó là ở phủ nhận lúc trước đem việc này định thành thiết án Ngọc Đế, này đó là ở thực sự đánh Ngọc Đế cùng thiên đình mặt, nếu không thừa nhận...

"Bệ hạ, nương nương." Quần áo bạch y Hằng Nga tiên tử bước ra khỏi hàng bẩm:"Lúc này sự tình quan một vị chính thần tánh mạng, hiện thời đã chân tướng rõ ràng, Hằng Nga nguyện lấy tự thân công lao sự nghiệp hướng thiên đình chờ lệnh, mong rằng bệ hạ nương nương còn Kính hồ Long Vương một cái công đạo."

Chúng thần cho nhau nhìn xem, đều gật đầu xưng là. Mà kia mãi mãi liền tồn tại mỹ lệ nữ thần, trong ánh mắt một mảnh từ nhu, tự dưng có thể an lòng người thần, khiến người quên ưu.

"Tiểu thần cũng nguyện lấy tư pháp thiên thần vị người bảo đảm, Kính hồ Long Vương quả thật có oan, thỉnh bệ hạ nương nương hạ chỉ khôi phục hắn ngày xưa thần tịch cùng vinh quang."

Nhất thời lấy Hằng Nga cùng Dương Tiễn cầm đầu, chúng thần đều bước ra khỏi hàng thỉnh cầu nhị thánh hạ chỉ vì Kính hồ Long Vương rửa oan cũng khôi phục này thần tịch.

Chư thần tỏ thái độ, lại có Dương Tiễn lấy tư pháp thiên thần chức tướng áp, Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu đâm lao phải theo lao, liền chỉ có thể thỏa hiệp.

"Ngao ngọc, Ngao Thốn Tâm, năm đó Kính hồ Long Vương cãi lại thiên mệnh tư sửa mưa xuống canh giờ đếm nhất án xác thực chúc có oán, hiện khôi phục Kính hồ Long Vương chi thần tịch, doãn Kính hồ Long tộc trọng chưởng Kính hồ thủy sư, khâm thử."

"Bệ hạ, nương nương." Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe xong này thánh chỉ nhưng không lập tức tiếp chỉ tạ ơn, lại tiến lên một bước nói:"Thốn Tâm chỉ nguyện dượng oan khuất được tuyết, trọng lấy được tân sinh, về phần khác, Thốn Tâm không còn sở cầu." Tây Hải tam công chúa một thân hồng y lẳng lặng đứng lặng, mặt mày an tường, rất có trầm tiềm ý tứ hàm xúc.

"Sống lại? Long tộc linh hồn quá mức nhẹ nhàng yếu ớt, liên luân hồi đường hầm trung chính phản gió xoáy cũng không có thể chống đỡ, như thế nào rời đi minh giới, trọng lấy được tân sinh?" Ngọc Đế thấy nàng cư nhiên nghĩ muốn Kính hồ Long Vương sống lại, chỉ cảm thấy này nho nhỏ Long Nữ chẳng những gan lớn, còn ý nghĩ kỳ lạ thật sự.

"Bệ hạ, Long tộc có bí thuật có thể làm cho linh hồn rời đi minh giới, trở về dương gian." Long Nữ đỏ ửng quần áo không gió tự động, khinh bạc Giao Tiêu giống như ở đáy biển bàn nhẹ nhàng phiêu dật, về phía trước một bước đó là vạt váy tung bay, chừng biên sinh hoa.

"Nga? Thế nhưng còn có bực này sự? Lúc trước Bàn Cổ đại thần tạo vạn vật khi đều có quy tắc, Long tộc thân hình uy mãnh cường tráng có thể độ Nhược Thủy, linh hồn lại nhẹ nhàng đơn bạc nan để gió xoáy. Lại cư nhiên còn có Long tộc bí pháp khả giải này cục? Ngươi thả bẩm đến." Ngọc Đế rất có thú vị nói.

Chư thần được nghe Long Nữ nói còn có bí pháp trợ Kính hồ Long Vương sống lại, không khỏi đều mặt lộ vẻ hoặc sắc, tỏ vẻ khó hiểu.

"Bệ hạ, này pháp có không hành sử còn xem bệ hạ có đồng ý hay không. Dù sao cũng là nghịch thiên thuật, vọng bệ hạ minh giám." Ngao Thốn Tâm thấp đầu, phục còn nói thêm.

Ngọc Đế cùng Vương Mẫu một cái đối diện, Vương Mẫu quay đầu thay Ngọc Đế hỏi ra chúng thần sở hoặc.

"Ngươi thả tế bẩm, ra sao chờ bí pháp, như thế nào trợ ngươi Long tộc hồn phách hoàn dương?"

"Ta dượng bị nhốt minh giới ba trăm dư năm, hồn phách đã sớm yếu ớt không chịu nổi, tùy thời bị giết. Nhân trước đem này hồn phách dẫn vào Bảo Liên Đăng bên trong, mượn bấc đèn lực ôn dưỡng linh hồn, mà muốn sống ta Long tộc chi mệnh, nhu dũng giả chi tâm, nhân gian đế vương cầu nguyện, đại thiện người chúc phúc cùng với tam giới chiến thần chi hối ý. Sau đó đến thời cơ thích hợp, này pháp tự thành."

Như thế bí pháp, quả nhiên là văn sở vị văn (nghe những điều chưa hề nghe). Chúng thần ánh mắt ở Dương Tiễn trên người băn khoăn, dù sao trong đó nhắc tới chiến thần hối ý, đó là chỉ này tam giới thứ nhất dũng mãnh chiến tướng bãi.

"Này dũng giả chi tâm... Lớn mật Ngao Thốn Tâm! Ngươi nhưng là muốn học trụ vương phẩu Tỷ Can chi tâm đến tàn sát nhân gian dũng giả? Trẫm là vạn vạn không chấp nhận được này chờ oai môn tà thuật nghịch thiên mà đi !" Ngọc Đế nghe xong Ngao Thốn Tâm lời nói, rất nhiều nổi giận, lập tức vỗ án dựng lên, phủ quyết này bí thuật.

Chư thần vừa nghe, cũng thấy không thể tưởng tượng không dám gật bừa.

Chỉ Ngao Thốn Tâm đứng yên ở trong điện, không tránh không tránh, hứng lấy tam giới đứng đầu thao thao lửa giận.

"Năm đó Kinh Kha thứ tần, Hàm Dương trong điện máu tươi đương trường, hồn phó minh giới. Thiên hạ tung bi anh hùng thân tử, nhưng Kinh Kha tử nãi vì đại nghĩa vì tri kỷ, cam tâm tình nguyện. Thế nhân cũng không từng chỉ trích yến thái tử đan uổng tạo sát nghiệt, tàn sát dũng sĩ. Thốn Tâm sở cầu dũng giả chi tâm cũng như thế. Tuyệt không miễn cưỡng, toàn bằng thành tâm." Ngao Thốn Tâm êm tai nói đến, vẻ mặt trấn định, nhiên trong lòng bàn tay lại toát ra mật mật tế hãn, ở lòng bàn tay cũng đáy lòng uốn lượn mà qua.

Dù sao cũng là nghịch thiên chi đạo, trong lòng nàng cũng cũng không bao nhiêu phần thắng.

"Hảo một cái tuyệt không miễn cưỡng toàn bằng thành tâm! Ngươi chẳng lẽ tưởng dụ chi lấy lợi làm cho người ta uổng đưa tánh mạng? Này một mạng đổi một mạng tà thuật trẫm là vạn vạn không thể đáp ứng ! Niệm ở ngươi dượng xác thực có oan tình phân thượng trẫm cũng sẽ không truy cứu ngươi ác độc tâm tư ."

"Bệ hạ! Thiên đình quả thật uổng giết ta dượng, hiện thời Thốn Tâm thật vất vả tìm được dượng một tia sinh cơ, đó là dũng giả chi tâm cũng tìm cam tâm tình nguyện người tuẫn đạo, tuyệt không hại nhân tánh mạng! Như thế nãi tà thuật? Kia từ xưa đến nay bao nhiêu tuẫn đạo đại hiền đại thánh đều là trúng tà nói? Trên đời vốn là không có không trả giá liền đạt được gì đó. Chú Kiếm Sư chú được tuyệt thế thần binh còn lấy mệnh tế chi, nếu còn đây là tà thuật, ngày đó nói tính cái gì?!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm lời còn chưa dứt, lăng tiêu bảo điện phía trên bỗng nhiên mây đen dầy đặc điện thiểm lôi. Điện thượng mọi người người người biến sắc, này chờ dị tượng, quả thực văn sở vị văn (nghe những điều chưa hề nghe). Lăng tiêu bảo điện nãi tu hành chi cảnh, nãi thiên địa tới thanh tới linh chỗ, không thấy mây đen lôi điện. Mà vừa rồi lôi điện chẳng phải lôi thần sở bố, hiển nhiên là Thiên Đạo được nghe Ngao Thốn Tâm đại nghịch ngôn, lấy lôi cảnh báo.

"Lớn mật Ngao Thốn Tâm thế nhưng vọng nghị Thiên Đạo đưa tới thiên lôi! Người tới nha!" Ngọc Đế đang muốn mệnh tả hữu bắt này lớn mật Long Nữ, chợt thấy một trận phật quang thoáng hiện, Quan Âm tôn giả cầm trong tay tịnh bình ngồi ngay ngắn cửu phẩm đài sen, lăng tiêu bảo điện phía trên ẩn ẩn có phạn nhạc tấu khởi.

"Bồ tát!" Ngao ngọc trước hết phản ứng đi lại, xả muội muội cùng nhau quỳ xuống được rồi phật lễ.

"Không biết Quan Âm bồ tát đường xa mà đến cái gọi là chuyện gì?" Ngọc Đế thanh âm lại khôi phục ngày xưa chi thong dong, lười biếng lại có vô thượng thần uy.

"A di đà phật." Quan Âm đại sĩ tuyên thanh phật hiệu, mới chậm rãi nói:"Ta phật sát nghe tam giới, biết địa phủ có oan, thiên đình có biến, đặc mệnh bần tăng tiến đến."

Chúng thần hai mặt nhìn nhau, một lát, đứng hàng tu hành chi nhất Thái Thượng Lão Quân vung lên phất trần, bước ra khỏi hàng nói:"Bồ tát tới đúng là thời điểm. Thiên đình có nhất cọc oan án, mệt tới Kính hồ Long Vương uổng mạng, nhiên Long tộc hồn phách yếu ớt, cũng không bất diệt linh hồn. Hiện thời đại sai chú thành, lại không biết phải như thế nào bù lại, phiền bồ tát chỉ điểm."

"Thế gian vạn vật có nguyên nhân tất có quả, việc này nãi nhân viên thủ thành sở khởi. Cởi chuông còn nhờ người buộc chuông. Khả tìm được chuyển thế sau viên thủ thành, lấy hắn chi hồn phách độ hóa Kính hồ Long Vương chi oan hồn, giải quyết xong nhất cọc ân oán. A di đà phật."

"Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi nãi Tây Hải Long Nữ, cùng ngươi bào huynh nhất trứng song sinh thiên hạ kỳ văn, nãi thiên địa tạo hóa. Mặc dù lịch tình kiếp nhưng vẫn không kham pha đại đạo. Ngươi thả trước theo ta đi rừng trúc tu hành mấy ngày, ngươi có bằng lòng hay không?"

Đi Quan Âm bồ tát thủ hạ tu hành, là tam giới chúng sinh cầu cũng cầu không được cơ duyên. Hiện thời Quan Âm bồ tát mở miệng, đều nói Long Nữ nhất định vui vẻ đi trước, cũng không tưởng nàng chỉ được rồi phật lễ, bình tĩnh nói:"Nhiều chút bồ tát ý tốt, Thốn Tâm bất hảo, tâm quải Hồng Trần, thật sự không thích hợp đi rừng trúc tu hành, đem trong lòng trọc khí mang tới phật giới thánh địa. Vọng bồ tát bao dung."

Quan Âm đại sĩ thấy nàng nói được kiên định, liền lắc lắc đầu thở dài:"Nếu như thế, bần tăng cũng không miễn cưỡng. Mọi sự vạn pháp tùy duyên, thiết chớ cưỡng cầu. A di đà phật."

"Quảng lợi bồ tát, ngươi lĩnh phật chỉ ra linh sơn nhiều ngày, lần này cũng tùy ta hồi linh san hướng ta phật phục mệnh bãi." Nói xong liền gặp ngao ngọc trên người phật quang đại thịnh, cùng Quan Âm đại sĩ cùng biến mất ở lăng tiêu bảo điện.

"A di đà phật." Chúng thần mặc niệm phật hiệu cung đưa Quan Âm đại sĩ rời đi.

Ngọc Đế gặp Quan Âm bồ tát vừa rồi có hộ Long Nữ ý, liền cũng đánh mất nguyên lai tính toán tước này tiên tịch đánh hạ thế gian tính toán, thả vừa rồi bồ tát đi lên đã chỉ điểm bến mê, tự không tiện lại khó xử này nho nhỏ Long Nữ.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm, trẫm niệm ngươi cứu người sốt ruột, không đáng truy cứu phía trước nghịch thiên ngôn, vọng ngươi giới kiêu giới táo, hồi Tây Hải rất tỉnh lại. Hiện hiện thời trẫm ban thưởng ngươi công đức bộ một quyển, vọng ngươi đi mãn chín chín tám mươi mốt kiện công đức. Như thế, trẫm liền đồng ý ngươi dùng Long tộc bí pháp cứu ngươi dượng."

Trên đời quả nhiên không có không trả giá liền có thể đạt được gì đó, Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi đầu, lãng nhiên tạ ơn:"Tạ bệ hạ thành toàn."

"Nếu như thế, này cọc án tử hiện thời liền cáo một đoạn. Kính hồ Long Vương năm đó từng có lại tội không chí tử, thả hồn phách bị nhốt minh giới ba trăm nhiều năm, dĩ nhiên triệt tiêu ngày xưa chi qua. Thiên đình khiếm thứ nhất mệnh, liền doãn Long Nữ Ngao Thốn Tâm lấy Long tộc bí pháp trợ này hoàn dương. Về phần tư pháp thiên thần..." Nói đến chỗ này, hôm nay đứng đầu dừng một chút, thấy bên người Vương Mẫu vẻ mặt, bỗng nhiên trong lòng có một cái ý tưởng.

"Dương Tiễn, này án nãi tân thiên luật thành lập phủ định thứ nhất cọc sự tình quan chính thần tánh mạng đại án, hiện trẫm mệnh ngươi trợ Long Nữ Ngao Thốn Tâm đi mãn chín chín tám mươi mốt kiện công đức, lấy chỉ ra thiên ân mênh mông cuồn cuộn."

"Tiểu thần tuân chỉ." Dương Tiễn cất cao giọng nói.

Mà Dương Thiền thấy điện thượng sóng vai hai người, lại giật mình nhớ tới quán giang khẩu Dương phủ ngày xưa cuộc sống, trong lòng tràn ngập một cỗ phiền muộn ý.

Cũng là có qua cử án tề mi hai người, hiện thời lại lấy như vậy một loại hình thức sóng vai, thiên mệnh ở thượng, Hồng Trần tại hạ, lại không biết có không lại tục tiền duyên.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bộ dạng phục tùng liễm mục xem điện thượng long trụ, trong lòng nhất sẩn. Lúc trước cùng Dương Tiễn nhân duyên chi cơ hội, thủy cho Tây Hải cứu giúp, thành cho nịch dưới nước phàm họa loạn nhân gian hai người cộng kháng nịch thủy là lúc, hiện thời, cũng là bởi vì dượng tánh mạng, hai người lại lần nữa liên thủ. Đáng tiếc, ngàn năm tung tích ngàn năm tâm. Đến cùng là bất đồng .

, Chương 11

Thiếu niên mâu như điểm nước sơn, vọng tới được trong ánh mắt có lạnh thấu xương hàn ý, giống như xuất khiếu chi kiếm, nhuệ khí tất hiện.

Thật lâu sau, phương nói:"Ta này mệnh không thuộc loại ta chính mình, cho nên ta không thể đáp ứng ngươi."

"Ngươi không cần vội vã đáp ứng. Nhân loại số tuổi thọ bất quá trăm năm, của các ngươi sống lâu cho chúng ta mà nói thật sự là ngắn ngủi, ta sẽ ở ngươi tử sau thủ ngươi tâm lấy tế cố nhân. Nhưng mà đến cùng cũng muốn nguyên chủ cam tâm tình nguyện hảo. Cho nên hi vọng ngươi có thể đáp ứng." Ngao Thốn Tâm ôn thanh lời nói nhỏ nhẹ giải thích.

Thành Bích chỉ cảm thấy hôm nay một ngày hiểu biết liền tái qua chính mình đi qua toàn bộ năm tháng. Trước mắt này nữ tử đang nói làm người nghe kinh sợ lời nói, lại nhìn quanh tự nhiên, thần sắc quang minh.

Lập tức, nàng bàn tay trắng nõn vung lên, một thanh trường kiếm rõ ràng nơi tay.

"Còn đây là chú kiếm đại sư âu dã tử sở chú thất tinh Long Uyên kiếm, so ngươi ngày xưa chi kiếm phong lợi gấp trăm lần. Thân kiếm khinh bạc hẹp dài, mềm mại sắc bén, là thiên hạ nhất đẳng nhất thần binh lợi khí. Hiện tại ta đưa cho ngươi, cứu cho là bù lại ngươi di thất binh khí tiếc nuối."

Thành Bích rút ra ô sao bên trong bảo kiếm, nhưng thấy ánh mặt trời dưới, thân kiếm lẫm lẫm, hàn quang rạng rỡ, đâm thẳng nhân mắt. Bấm tay đạn chi, gió mát rung động, mơ hồ có rồng ngâm tiếng động, thật sự là một phen hiếm có thần binh.

"Như vậy thượng cổ thần binh, lý nên tặng cùng tuyệt thế kiếm khách. Mà không phải tặng cho ta này không thể nhìn thấy quang thích khách. Còn thỉnh tam công chúa thu hồi." Thành Bích thanh kiếm thả lại vỏ kiếm bên trong, trả lại cấp Ngao Thốn Tâm.

"Thiên hạ chi kiếm hàn vì chúng, nhất viết Đường Khê, nhị viết mặc dương, tam viết hợp bá, tứ viết đặng sư, ngũ viết uyển phùng, lục viết long tuyền, thất viết rất a, bát viết Mạc Tà, cửu viết kiện tướng." Ngao Thốn Tâm thuộc như lòng bàn tay êm tai nói đến:"Mà này thất tinh Long Uyên đó là sau này thế nhân sở xưng long tuyền kiếm. Đây là Hoa Hạ thứ nhất chuôi kiếm, kinh Xuân Thu Chiến Quốc chiến ý rèn luyện, sát khí bức nhân, ta cũng là trong lúc vô tình tự long cung khố phòng lí nhìn thấy này mặc dù vắng vẻ không hoa mĩ tảo tiển quấn quanh, nhưng sát khí không giảm mới vừa rồi nhận ra. Mà ngươi vừa đúng mất đi binh khí, nó cũng vừa hảo là ở lúc này xuất hiện. Nghĩ đến thần binh trạch chủ, nó cũng là bởi vì ngươi này sát thủ hiện thế ."

Long lặn trong uyên, ý chí khó dò; Long chiến cho dã, này huyết huyền hoàng.

"Long Uyên kiếm nãi thành tín cao thượng chi kiếm, kiếm chủ cho là trọng hứa phí hoài bản thân mình tử kiếm khách. Sĩ vì tri kỷ giả tử. Ngươi cam làm tử sĩ đi ám sát Dĩnh vương, rất có yến triệu Di Phong, kiếm này trạch chủ mà tứ, cho ngươi chính hợp. Lại nói thanh kiếm này đặt ở khố phòng lí, cũng bất quá là minh châu bị long đong. Còn không bằng đưa cho hữu dụng người, cũng không tới giậm chân giận dữ." Nói xong Ngao Thốn Tâm thanh kiếm đưa tới trước mặt hắn.

Tập võ người đối tốt binh khí đều có loại thiên nhiên nhiệt tình yêu thương, Thành Bích đến cùng cũng là không đành lòng cự tuyệt cái chuôi này tuyệt thế hảo kiếm, hơn nữa Ngao Thốn Tâm cố ý đưa hắn, liền cũng không nhiều lời nữa, tiếp bảo kiếm, nói một tiếng:"Đa tạ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm tự phụ cười, đắc ý chi cực.

"Ta chỉ biết trên đời này cao thủ số một số hai, là cự tuyệt không xong như vậy thần binh lợi khí ."

Dương Thiền thay Dương Tiễn tràn đầy châm thượng một ly trà, gặp huynh trưởng mặc phiến nhẹ lay động được không thích ý bộ dáng, rốt cục vẫn là nhịn không được hỏi ra khẩu:"Nhị ca, tam công chúa tính toán việc ngươi đến cùng thấy thế nào?"

"Tam công chúa sở cầu đó là Kính hồ Long Vương linh thịt câu toàn hoàn dương, ta tự nhiên thành toàn." Dương Tiễn xem lượn lờ trà hương bốn phía mở miệng, nhẹ nhàng hít một hơi:"Vẫn là tam muội Hoa Sơn địa linh nhân kiệt, liên phao xuất ra trà tựa hồ cũng so địa phương khác hơn vài phần tinh khiết."

"Chính là tam công chúa này biện pháp thật sự có chút kiếm đi nét bút nghiêng, lấy tâm vì dẫn, thật sự là văn sở vị văn (nghe những điều chưa hề nghe)."

"Ngày đó Thốn Tâm ở lăng tiêu bảo điện thượng nói ra này pháp khi, chưa từng đưa tới thiên lôi, nghĩ đến không phải đại nghịch chi đạo. Trước mắt chúng ta cũng chỉ có thể đi một bước xem một bước . Chính là sau đó muốn làm phiền tam muội theo giúp ta tiếp theo thang địa phủ, đem Kính hồ Long Vương hồn phách dẫn chí bảo liên bấc đèn, trợ hắn thoát ly minh giới."

Ngao Thốn Tâm mang theo Thành Bích phân hoa phất liễu đi đến Dương Tiễn huynh muội phẩm trà chỗ. Dương Thiền xa xa liền thấy nàng cánh tay kéo phi sắc phi bạch một đường quanh co khúc khuỷu mà đến, mỹ lệ không gì sánh nổi.

Thành Bích nguyên bản cho rằng cả tòa Hoa Sơn liền chỉ có Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền hai vị nữ tử, đột nhiên nhìn đến trừ bọn họ ở ngoài người thứ ba, vẫn là danh nam tử, sửng sốt lăng, phương ôm quyền nói:"Gặp qua nơi đây chủ nhân."

"Ngươi thỉnh tự tiện, không cần khách khí. Tam công chúa mang Thành Bích xuất ra, nhưng là có việc?" Dương Thiền quay đầu nhìn về phía Ngao Thốn Tâm.

"Ta tự long cung xuất ra thất tinh Long Uyên kiếm đưa cho Thành Bích, hiện thời hắn tưởng lấy này kiếm diễn luyện một phen, ta biến dẫn hắn đi đến nơi này." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẫn nại giải thích.

Dương Thiền tự nhiên gật đầu tán thưởng, cuối cùng còn quay đầu đối Dương Tiễn nói:"Nhị ca ngươi tinh thông các kiểu kỹ năng, cũng nhưng đối Thành Bích chỉ điểm một hai."

Dương Tiễn cười lắc lắc đầu:"Ta dùng chính là tam tiêm hai nhận đao, đều không phải tầm thường bội kiếm, không dám vọng ngôn chỉ điểm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp hắn lời nói trà, nói:"May mắn nơi này còn có ta này dùng kiếm ." Nàng nói xong trong tay huyễn hóa ra trường kiếm, nhéo cái kiếm quyết, đối Thành Bích nói:"Ta trước cùng ngươi qua mấy chiêu, cũng có thể nhân cơ hội thử xem này binh khí có phải hay không tiện tay."

Nói xong nàng thưởng công một chiêu, Thành Bích bản năng lấy trong tay lợi kiếm đón đỡ. Hai người liền bắt đầu ngươi tới ta đi so chiêu.

Nhưng thấy kiếm khí bốn phía, kiếm ý tung hoành, cỏ cây bụi bậm, đều là sát khí. Sớm rơi xuống nhất hoa đào cánh hoa bị kiếm khí giảo được phi vũ xoay quanh. Giữa sân đỏ lên nhất hắc lưỡng đạo bóng người thân pháp kỳ mau, Ngao Thốn Tâm hôm nay trang phục mặc dù không tiện động võ sao, lại như thường thanh kiếm chiêu vũ được kín không kẽ hở, phi bạch ở trong không khí bay lên, kiếm quang ở đây trung lóe ra, mới vừa cùng nhu chiếm được hoàn mỹ nhất phù hợp.

"Này thiếu niên xác thực từng có nhân chỗ." Dương Tiễn uống trà khen.

Nhưng mà giữa sân thế cục thay đổi trong nháy mắt, hắn vừa dứt lời, liền gặp Thành Bích bán cái sơ hở, Ngao Thốn Tâm có quan hệ trực tiếp quật khởi, tự nhiên thừa thắng xông lên, nhất chiêu đưa qua đi, chờ phân phó hiện đối phương sớm có chuẩn bị khi chiêu thức dĩ nhiên dùng hết, lại vô hồi hoãn đường sống.

Mắt thấy thất tinh Long Uyên kiếm muốn hoa đến trên mặt của nàng, nhưng mà hình như có cái gì vậy tự một bên cấp tốc bay đến, chỉ nhẹ nhàng vừa chạm vào, liền đem Long Uyên kiếm phong đánh trật vài phần, dù là như thế, cũng chặt đứt Ngao Thốn Tâm bán lũ mái tóc.

Thành Bích thu hồi kiếm thế, cách kiếm tự thủ. Ngao Thốn Tâm bả đầu chuyển hướng Dương Tiễn cái kia phương hướng.

Vừa rồi là hắn dùng trong chén một giọt nước trà đánh trật Long Uyên kiếm, bằng không hiện thời phải là nàng kia trên mặt hữu hảo đại một cái lỗ hổng .

"Đa tạ chân quân ra tay." Ngao Thốn Tâm hướng tới hắn phương hướng nhẹ chút gật đầu.

Sau đó lại quay đầu lại đối Thành Bích nói:"Này kiếm kinh Ngô càng cổ chiến trường chiến khí rèn luyện, phi một loại kiếm giống vậy, ngươi khống chế khi cũng cần cẩn thận chút, miễn cho chịu này phản phệ."

Thiếu niên hơi nhếch môi, một lát sau phương nói:"Thụ giáo ." Nói xong liền cũng không quay đầu lại đi rồi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm theo dõi hắn rời đi phương hướng, trong mắt quang hoa nội uẩn. Đãi nàng quay đầu, Dương Tiễn trước mặt chén trà trung lại lần nữa thêm tràn đầy một ly.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thu kiếm, đi đến Dương Tiễn trước mặt, tùy tay hóa ra Ngọc Đế khâm ban cho công đức bộ đặt ở trước mặt hắn án thượng.

"Chân quân, này bộ thượng nhớ có chín chín tám mươi mốt kiện công đức cần chúng ta hoàn thành. Không bằng một phân thành hai, phân công nhau làm việc tiết kiệm thời gian, ngươi làm bốn mươi kiện, ta làm bốn mươi mốt kiện, ngươi cảm thấy như thế nào?"

Dương Tiễn thu nạp mặc phiến, không nói.

"Ta đây làm bốn mươi kiện, ngươi làm bốn mươi mốt kiện?" Nàng đưa ra cái thứ hai phương án.

"Thốn Tâm, vì sao không thể từ chúng ta cùng đi hoàn thành này đó công đức đâu?" Dương Tiễn ôn nhu hỏi nói. Một bên Dương Thiền giấu tay áo mỉm cười.

Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc.

"Tam công chúa đại để đã quên bệ hạ ban thưởng hạ công đức bộ ước nguyện ban đầu, làm công đức nãi tạo phúc thế nhân thành thành thật ý cử chỉ, không chấp nhận được nửa phần đầu cơ trục lợi." Dương Tiễn tay phải cầm ma phiến, nhẹ nhàng xao tay trái tâm, lời nói thấm thía nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm biểu cảm nhất ngưng, nàng biết miệng hắn thượng mặc dù đối Ngọc Đế tôn kính có thêm ngôn xưng bệ hạ, nhưng là vẫn chưa đối này có huyết hải thâm cừu cậu tâm tồn kính ý.

Long Nữ ở ngày xuân thắng cảnh khuynh đồi hoa đào viên điểm giữa gật đầu, cười nói:"Hết thảy mặc cho chân quân phân phó."

"Hảo. Chúng ta đây trước hết theo này nhất kiện bắt đầu." Dương Tiễn mặc phiến điểm ở công đức bộ thượng, một đạo kim quang tránh qua, công đức bộ thứ nhất trang thượng văn tự phù cho hư không.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đọc nhanh như gió cấp tốc xem xong, này tự cũng vừa cũng may mùa xuân ánh mặt trời hạ dần dần mỏng manh, tiêu tán.

Long Nữ một lát liền duyệt tẫn người khác nửa đời, ở xuân phong ấm trung, nàng đối với Dương Tiễn huynh muội vén áo thi lễ.

"Minh giới hành, còn làm phiền hai vị ."

"Tam công chúa yên tâm, ta cùng nhị ca chắc chắn đem Kính hồ Long Vương hồn phách bình yên mang về dương gian." Dương Thiền nhìn huynh trưởng liếc mắt một cái, quay đầu hướng Ngao Thốn Tâm cam đoan nói.

"Các ngươi... Cũng muốn cẩn thận." Ngao Thốn Tâm tự nhiên biết minh giới âm khí cho thần tiên cũng không bao nhiêu có ích, địa phủ tụ tập thiên hạ chí âm khí, còn giam giữ một ít hồng hoang mãnh thú, chẳng phải xuất nhập phương tiện nơi.

"Tam công chúa, ta có thể không mạo muội hỏi một câu, tại sao ngươi đối Kính hồ Long Vương việc như thế để bụng? Đó là Kính hồ cùng Tây Hải tình bạn cố tri, cũng không cần hợp lại thượng một đời tu vi nửa đời công lao sự nghiệp vì hắn tránh được một tia sinh cơ?" Dương Tiễn hỏi ra luôn luôn muốn hỏi vấn đề.

Long Nữ vẻ mặt có một lát hoảng hốt, sau đó tài tựa hồ ý thức được Dương Tiễn vấn đề, trầm ngâm một lát, đáp:"Ta cùng ta tam ca đồng trứng song sinh, này ở Long tộc là nhất đẳng nhất kỳ sự. Đồng trứng sắc dị, hắn vì bạch ta vì hồng. Nhiên ta này hồng nhưng cũng không phải nhất phẩm chính hồng, vì dưỡng già tổ tông không vui, ta phụ vương mẫu hậu từ nhỏ đem ta đưa tới Kính hồ giao từ ta dượng cô nuôi nấng, sau này đối đãi mãn một ngàn tuổi tài lại tiếp trở về Tây Hải." Cũng bởi vậy Tây Hải Long Vương long hậu đối nàng lòng mang áy náy, ngày thường đãi nàng phá lệ sủng chút, dưỡng thành nàng điêu ngoa bốc đồng tính cách.

Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, nói:"Nguyên lai Kính hồ Long Vương cùng ngươi có dưỡng dục chi ân."

Ngao Thốn Tâm "Ân" một tiếng. Nghĩ rằng, vợ chồng ngàn năm, này đó Dương Tiễn lại trước giờ không biết. Lúc trước nàng vì Dương Tiễn phạm vào thiên luật hồi không xong Tây Hải, vì không liên lụy Kính hồ, nàng cũng không có đi tìm nơi nương tựa Kính hồ.

Như thế bướng bỉnh nhiều năm, cuối cùng cư trú chỗ, vẫn là Tây Hải, sở muốn duy hộ nhân, vẫn là Kính hồ cố nhân.

, Chương 12

Mỹ lệ tân nương mặc chính hồng giá y ở bàn trang điểm thượng trước gương tả khán hữu khán, cảm thấy như vậy chính mình thật sự là cực kỳ xinh đẹp. Nàng ở trước gương dạo qua một vòng, giá y bay lên, tơ vàng ngân tuyến áp ở nhất phẩm chính hồng phía trên, hoa lệ lại không mất thanh lịch.

"Bà vú, ngươi nói ta này thân giá y đẹp mắt sao?" Tân nương trái lại tự thưởng thức kính trung chính mình, thuận miệng hỏi bên người từ nhỏ hầu hạ chính mình bà vú.

"Tiểu thư như vậy, thật sự là phi thường tốt xem." Thanh xuân không lại trung niên phụ nhân thấy vậy, khen không dứt miệng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ẩn ở xà ngang phía trên, xem kính trung tân nương nhìn chung quanh phương hoa tuyệt đại, không khỏi nhớ tới chính mình năm đó cùng Dương Tiễn thành thân khi, nàng cũng là như vậy thử giá y, tâm đầu tràn ngập vô số vui mừng.

Hiện thời nàng trên cao nhìn xuống xem phàm nhân vui sướng, đáy lòng hốt khởi vi lan.

Nàng bất quá tâm thần hơi động, bên người thần quang vừa hiện, Ngao Thốn Tâm nghiêng đầu vừa thấy, Dương Tiễn dĩ nhiên ngồi ở nàng bên cạnh.

"Ngươi khả yên tâm, ngươi dượng hồn phách đã bị bình yên dẫn chí bảo liên đăng nội." Dương Tiễn cho dù làm đầu trộm đuôi cướp, nhưng cũng là nhất phái lang lãng phong thanh trời quang trăng sáng trang nhã tư thái.

"Đa tạ chân quân." Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu,

Dương Tiễn quay đầu nhìn về phía phía dưới mặc giá y đãi gả nữ tử, thấy nàng đối với gương nhìn chung quanh, liền cũng không tránh được miễn nhớ tới năm đó cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm thành thân phía trước cảnh tượng.

Mặc giá y Ngao Thốn Tâm thẹn thùng Khả Nhân bộ dáng, trợn tròn mắt lên bộ dáng, hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung bộ dáng, bị tức giận mà đi bộ dáng... Chuyện cũ rành rành trước mắt, hắn bỗng nhiên không thể ức chế tưởng niệm từ trước cái kia hỉ giận đều hiện ra sắc, sinh khí bừng bừng làm cho người ta đau đầu Ngao Thốn Tâm.

"Đó là người này?" Ngao Thốn Tâm đã ở xem phía dưới nàng kia, nhẹ giọng hỏi.

"Là. Lễ bộ thượng thư nữ nhi, gả là nay khoa Trạng nguyên lang."

Nhưng mà nay khoa Trạng nguyên đều có này thanh mai trúc mã người yêu, lại bởi vì gánh vác khôi phục gia tộc cạnh cửa sứ mệnh mà ở thánh chỉ ban thưởng hạ là lúc từng có ngắn ngủi do dự, chung bỏ lỡ cái kia thuyết minh ngọn nguồn phản kháng thánh chỉ cơ hội.

Hiện thời liền mượn nước đẩy thuyền, chuẩn bị phong cảnh cưới cửa này phiệt thế gia quý tộc tiểu thư, mở ra chính mình một bước lên mây nhân sinh.

Phụ lòng đều là người đọc sách.

"Này đại tiểu thư ánh mắt cũng không thế nào." Ngao Thốn Tâm bình tĩnh nói xong.

"Tân nương thượng có gia thế cậy vào, kia lâm cô nương lại chỉ có thanh mai trúc mã niên thiếu tình nghĩa khả bằng vào." Nàng nói xong quay đầu hỏi Dương Tiễn:"Chúng ta muốn thế nào trợ giúp các nàng?"

"Ta khả dùng 'Khiên hồn' thuật, làm cho bọn họ ở trong mộng gặp nhau." Dương Tiễn nhàn nhạt nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đã có chút từ chối cho ý kiến.

Lòng người là tối phức tạp gì đó, không thể đoán trước, khó có thể nắm trong tay. Nói hai ba câu hoặc là cả đời một đời, chẳng phải có thể tùy tiện nói rõ .

Nhưng mà nàng cũng không có rất tốt biện pháp. Chính nàng cảm tình cùng hôn nhân thất bại thảm hại, cũng thật sự chỉ điểm không xong khác thân hãm cục trung nữ tử.

Hai người nói chuyện khi bố thượng kết giới, phía dưới phàm nhân cũng không thể nghe được chút cái gì. Đãi gả tân nương như thường cao hứng phấn chấn thử đội châu báu xứng sức, ngọt ngào theo mặt mày trong lúc đó tràn đầy.

Ngao Thốn Tâm linh cơ vừa động, phiêu nhiên xuống, tê ở long phượng chăn phía trên.

Tân nương vuốt mềm mại chăn, chỉ cảm thấy kia long thêu trông rất sống động, phá lệ đẹp mắt.

"Này tú công nhưng là hiếm lạ. Bà vú, ngươi cũng biết kia tú nương còn tại thượng kinh? Thay ta chiêu đến trong phủ, giúp ta nhiều tú chút ngoạn ý."

"Quả thật hiếm lạ. Bà vú sẽ thay tiểu thư lưu ý . Tiểu thư này giá y thử qua đã không có sai lầm, ta liền cũng đi trở về chế y sư phụ, không nên đại sửa, liền ấn hình dáng này thức lớn nhỏ định rồi hình."

"Ân." Tân gả nương lại khơi mào trình lên đến châu thoa, không còn nữa nhiều lời.

Dương Tiễn gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm tê cho long phượng chăn long văn phía trên, lắc đầu than nhẹ, như một luồng khói nhẹ bàn biến mất ở xà ngang phía trên.

Lâm Chi ở ánh nến hạ may vá thành thạo, ánh nến ánh nàng sườn mặt, có vẻ phá lệ tinh xảo thanh tú.

Khổ hận hàng năm áp kim tuyến, vì người khác làm đồ cưới.

Nhưng mà nghèo khổ nhân gia nữ hài tử, cũng là có về phượng quan hà bí giấc mộng .

Nàng cẩn thận tú du long kim phượng, Phượng Vũ hoa lệ, long giác cao chót vót. Nàng lúc này đã tú đến nhất mấu chốt vẽ rồng điểm mắt, này tối mạt bộ phận nhưng cũng tối khảo nghiệm công phu. Tú nương muốn luôn luôn bảo trì tâm bình khí hòa trạng thái, rót vào mười hai vạn phần tinh lực cho châm tuyến phía trên, một khi có một chút thấp thỏm nôn nóng, kia long liền cũng mất đi rồi thần thái. May mà Lâm Chi từ nhỏ tiếp xúc châm tuyến, sớm là một thập phần ưu tú tú nương.

Đãi cuối cùng nhất châm bụi bặm lạc định, còn chưa chờ nàng thở phào nhẹ nhõm, liền gặp vừa tú thành Thần Long lắc tay vẫy đuôi, một tiếng khinh ngâm, quang hoa sáng sủa trung Dương Tiễn khinh bào hoãn mang dao phiến mà đến.

Dương Tiễn sư theo Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân, thông hiểu bát | cửu huyền công, hội bảy mươi tam bàn biến hóa, so với kia đại náo thiên cung sau này tu thành chính quả Tôn Ngộ Không, còn muốn nhiều giống nhau biến hóa, thật sự là trong thiên hạ nhất đẳng nhất năng lực thông thiên người.

Lâm Chi hãi được ngã ngồi cho , lúng ta lúng túng không dám ngôn.

Dương Tiễn vươn tay đưa tới nàng trước mặt. Kia thủ thon dài, sáng tỏ, giống như ánh trăng, lại đúng là tốt nhất Bạch Ngọc tạo hình mà thành. Lâm Chi chỉ mở to một đôi mắt to, không dám vọng động mảy may.

"Ngươi có thể tưởng tượng gặp ngươi ý trung nhân?" Dương Tiễn thanh âm Thanh Việt, như châu bắn tung tóe ngọc.

Lâm Chi gặp này hóa rồng mà đến thần chi nhắc tới chính mình trong lòng sở khiên quải nhân sự, một đôi mắt hạnh liền ẩn ẩn lộ ra chút lệ quang.

"Hắn, hắn đại khái đã quên ta ..." Nàng thanh âm rất nhẹ, nhưng mà Dương Tiễn lại nghe đến.

"Hắn là không phải quên ngươi , ngươi tự mình đi thấy hắn liếc mắt một cái, chính miệng hỏi hắn một câu, tự nhiên sẽ hiểu." Dương Tiễn nhàn nhàn nói.

"Hắn tự nửa năm trước vào kinh sau liền chưa phản hương, ta chỉ nguyện thấy hắn một mặt, hỏi hắn qua được được không." Tú nương cúi đầu nói xong, tự câu chữ câu đều là tương tư.

"Ta khả trợ ngươi cùng hắn gặp nhau." Dương Tiễn trên tay cây quạt xao tay trái tâm, gặp tú nương một mặt ngốc lăng, liền mỉm cười cười nói:"Ngươi chẳng lẽ không tin tưởng?"

"Ta tự nhiên tín tiên nhân lời nói, chính là không biết, hắn là phủ bằng lòng gặp ta..." Tú nương xoa xoa góc áo, trên mặt có ẩn ưu.

"Ta cho các ngươi ở trong mộng gặp nhau, coi như là một hồi đại mộng, không cần lo lắng." Dương Tiễn chỉ cần nguyện ý, thiên hạ này liền không có hắn trấn an không được nữ nhân.

Lâm Chi cúi đầu nghĩ nghĩ, gật gật đầu.

Cùng lúc đó Ngao Thốn Tâm một hồi ngủ ngon vừa tỉnh, nàng tê cho long phượng chăn thượng, chỉ cảm thấy giây lát đó là một hồi xuân thu.

Nàng mở mắt ra, liền chào bộ thượng thư thiên kim, hiện thời biện kinh thành nổi danh thục nữ si ngốc xem nhất phương tú khăn.

Kia tú khăn đã là bán cũ, cái đáy tú một đôi cẩm lí. Cẩm lí tú được trông rất sống động, thảo hỉ đáng yêu. Này khăn tay vải dệt bất quá một loại, diệu là tú công Vô Song.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy nàng kinh ngạc xem, dĩ nhiên thành si.

Kia phương khăn tuyết trắng màu lót, nhưng mà chính giữa đã có ô tổn hại, là nhàn nhạt đỏ sậm.

Cho tới bây giờ chuyện xưa vật cũ tối có thể chọc người thần thương, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng thở dài.

Này thở dài lại đem tôn ngôn từ theo chính mình suy nghĩ trung bừng tỉnh.

Này trong phòng còn có người thứ hai? Rõ ràng nàng sớm binh lui tả hữu, vì sao còn có thể nghe được thở dài?

Nàng bỗng nhiên quay đầu, Ngao Thốn Tâm chính thưởng thức cúi dừng ở trước ngực phát, triều nàng sáng sủa cười.

"Ngươi là ai?" Trăm năm thế gia tốt giáo dưỡng nhượng này đại môn không ra nhị môn không mại thiên kim tiểu thư mặc dù kinh hãi sắc mặt tái nhợt, lại thật sự nhịn xuống không sợ hãi kêu, cường tự kiềm lại trong lòng sợ hãi, ra vẻ trấn định hỏi.

"Ta là ai cũng không trọng yếu. Quan trọng là ngươi có biết ngươi là ai sao?"

"Ta là lễ bộ thượng thư nữ nhi, Tôn gia đích tôn Trưởng Tôn nữ." Đại tiểu thư khí phái nháy mắt liền ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt triển khai, ngẩng cao cằm có biện kinh quý nữ không ai bì nổi kiêu ngạo.

"Không, ngươi là tôn ngôn từ." Ngao Thốn Tâm vươn ngón trỏ ở nàng trước mặt vẫy vẫy.

"Ngươi gần chính là chính ngươi." Long Nữ tiếp tục nói.

"Ngươi thay Tôn gia diên lãm tân khoa Trạng nguyên, vì thế thậm chí buông tha cho chính mình chung thân hạnh phúc. Ngươi cảm thấy chính mình thật vĩ đại?"

"Ta không biết ngươi đang nói cái gì."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt híp lại đến.

"Như thế xem ra, này nhất cọc nhân duyên đổ quả thật là ông trời tác hợp cho." Ngao Thốn Tâm vỗ tay cười nói.

Tôn ngôn từ lại ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trong tươi cười bại hạ trận đến. Đáy lòng nàng, không thể tránh khỏi nhớ tới cái kia tươi cười sạch sẽ đối chính mình kính cẩn có lễ gã sai vặt.

Tôn gia thế hệ Thư Hương, ở thư phòng đang trực gã sai vặt từ lâu sũng nước Mặc Hương, có tri thức hiểu lễ nghĩa thật sự.

Hắn đối nàng nói, tề đại phi ngẫu.

"Ngươi xem ra bản thân giá y cùng này khăn tay thượng cẩm lí châm pháp xuất từ một người, liền nghĩ cơ duyên xảo hợp thực gặp đưa này khăn tay cấp Trạng nguyên lang nữ tử. Có phải thế không?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nghiêng đầu hỏi.

"Ngươi..." Tôn ngôn từ giật mình xem nàng.

"Ta cái gì đều biết đến." Ngao Thốn Tâm đắc ý cười.

"Ngươi muốn mượn Trạng nguyên lang thanh mai trúc mã làm văn, nhượng này cọc hôn sự thất bại." Cho tới bây giờ lòng người khó lường, ai cũng không thể tưởng được nhân tiền ngọt ngào mật mật thử tân giá y tân nương, lại ở cân nhắc thế nào thoát khỏi này đoạn nhân duyên.

Tôn ngôn từ ai ai cười nói:"Ngươi cái gì đều biết đến... Ngươi là mẫu thân phái tới ? Ngươi nói cho cha ta cha cùng ta nương, ngôn nhi nguyện thay Tôn gia dâng lên này trong sạch chi khu, cầu bọn họ không cần khó xử tiểu ninh."

Tiểu ninh đó là nàng người trong lòng.

"Ngươi cho là cha mẹ ngươi là nhanh Trạng nguyên lang? Không đủ chính là bạch y tấn thân thư sinh, thượng kinh danh môn vọng tộc cũng không để vào mắt. Bọn họ là nhanh ngươi. Thừa nhận thi thư lễ giáo nhiều năm ái nữ đảo mắt lại yêu thượng phủ thượng hạ nhân, Tôn gia đương nhiên quăng không dậy nổi này mặt." Ngao Thốn Tâm thưởng thức tóc êm tai nói đến.

"Ngươi làm bộ yêu thượng Trạng nguyên lang, vì chính mình người trong lòng mưu cầu một tia sinh cơ. Nhưng mà ngươi lại không biết, ở ngươi yêu thượng hắn kia một khắc, hắn cũng đã nhất định chết vào ngươi tình yêu."

Tôn gia đại tiểu thư trên mặt rơi lệ.

Vô luận tôn ngôn từ tương lai như thế nào, Tôn gia là đoạn không chấp nhận được này khuyết điểm tồn tại .

"Ta có thể làm sao bây giờ?" Nàng rốt cục giống như gì một cái giới hạn trong tử cục thiếu nữ tử một loại, uể oải ở , anh anh mà khóc.

"Ngươi ký muốn gặp này tú nương, ta liền giúp ngươi nhìn thấy nàng."

"Ngươi là ai? Vì sao phải giúp ta?" Tôn ngôn từ đình chỉ khóc, mở to một đôi trong suốt diệu mục hỏi.

"Ta? Ngươi có thể bảo ta Thốn Tâm."

"Thốn Tâm cô nương vì sao giúp ta?"

"Bởi vì ta phạm vào sai, cho nên muốn trợ nhân chuộc tội." Ngao Thốn Tâm thong dong đáp.

Ta biết thương tâm tư vị, cho nên liền không nghĩ trên thế giới nhiều một cái thương tâm tuyệt vọng nhân. Không, là hai cái.

, Chương 13

Đường làm quan rộng mở vó ngựa cấp, một ngày xem tẫn Trường An hoa.

Hứa an hoài nhân sinh tại đây một ngày đạt tới cao nhất. Mười năm gian khổ học tập khổ đọc không người hỏi ý, đến một ngày này, rốt cục một lần trung học, thiên hạ đều biết.

Trịch quả doanh xe bực này phong lưu việc hắn bình sinh nhưng cũng khinh thường, chỉ một ngày này, cưỡi con ngựa cao to nhận các cô nương ái mộ ánh mắt cùng trong sáng tâm ý, hắn cũng cho phép chính mình vào lúc này hưởng thụ người thắng đãi ngộ.

Trong đám người hắn nhìn đến có một trương quen thuộc mà lại ai oán mặt chợt lóe mà qua. Thời tiết đẹp trời, chúng sinh phía trên, tiểu kim ô cẩn trọng biên tuần nhân gian, ánh mặt trời như kim rơi nhất .

Hứa an hoài lại cảm thấy này nhu hòa ánh mặt trời đều có chút chói mắt.

Trong lòng hắn tự nhiên nhớ nàng, nhưng mà cũng không từng nghĩ tới sẽ ở như vậy trường hợp dưới gặp nhau. Liền cũng chỉ làm không gặp người kia, ánh mắt thong dong tự đám người phía trên xẹt qua.

Lúc hắn một thân nhất phẩm chính hồng nâng Trạng nguyên mạo đang muốn đẩy môn tiến vào khoa khảo phía trước sống nhờ cò trắng tự thiện phòng, cũng không tưởng môn theo bên trong mở ra .

Thiền viện thật sâu, nhánh cây chằng chịt. Phật môn tịnh địa nhiễm nhiễm phát lên Hồng Trần.

Là cái nữ tử, là hắn vừa mới ngạnh sinh sinh không nhìn nữ tử.

Hắn ở điện thượng ứng thừa hoàng đế bệ hạ tứ hôn khi, cũng từng nàng chần chờ qua một lát.

Ánh mặt trời uỵch lăng đánh vào trên mặt của nàng, cho nàng kia thanh tú mặt độ thượng một tầng vầng sáng.

"Hi nguyễn ca ca." Nàng đứng ở kia chỗ sợ hãi gọi hắn.

Hi nguyễn là hắn tự.

"Tiểu chi, ngươi thế nào ở trong này?" Hắn buông trên tay sở thừa vật, ôn hòa hỏi nàng.

"Ta chờ không đến ngươi trở về, liền đi ra ngoài tìm ngươi."

Hắn nhẹ nhàng "Nga" một tiếng, nồng đậm lông mi buông xuống, xẹt qua một đạo bóng ma.

"Ngươi hiện thời như vậy hảo, ta liền để xuống tâm." Lâm Chi tưởng vươn tay đi đụng chạm hắn, nhưng mà thấy hắn kia một thân đỏ thẫm trường bào, đến cùng vẫn là lùi bước .

"Có cái gì lo lắng ." Kia công thành danh toại sớm phi trong ao vật nam tử vừa nhấc đầu giật mình gian ở Lâm Chi trong mắt có thiếu niên khi nhảy nhót tươi cười.

"Tiểu chi, ngươi có thể đến xem ta, ta thật sự là thật cao hứng." Hứa an hoài bước đi đến nàng trước mặt, ôm lấy nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, hỏi:"Chúng ta còn muốn tiếp tục xem đi xuống sao?"

Tuy là cảnh trong mơ, nhiên này cảnh trong mơ tiêm lũ tất hiện. Cảnh tùy tâm chuyển, này mắt thấy muốn phi lễ chớ thị giai đoạn .

Dương Tiễn ngạch gian thứ ba mục biến mất, chỉ để lại nhàn nhạt vân văn. Hắn trong mắt có mơ hồ ý cười, nói:"Trước không nóng nảy, xem đi xuống lại nói."

"Này phật môn thanh tịnh nơi, nữ quyến là như thế nào vào này tây viên thiện phòng?" Hứa an hoài ôm Lâm Chi, nghi hoặc hỏi.

"Ta..." Lâm Chi lúng ta lúng túng không dám ngôn ngữ, tổng không thể nói này chính là ở trong mộng. Đều không phải chân chính gặp lại.

Đang lúc nàng không biết nên xả cái gì dối cái đi qua, bỗng nhiên liền nghe thấy một cái nữ tử mềm mại thanh âm tự không xa không gần chỗ truyền đến.

"Hứa công tử." Đúng là tôn ngôn từ.

Hứa hoài an xoay người, liền gặp được hắn kia xuất thân danh môn mỹ lệ cao quý vị hôn thê.

"Tôn... Tiểu thư?"

"Nàng là người phương nào?" Tôn ngôn từ hỏi hứa an hoài, ánh mắt lại lạc ở Lâm Chi trên người.

"Nàng là..."

"Ta là hi nguyễn ca ca biểu muội." Lâm Chi rời khỏi hứa an hoài ôm ấp, bộ dạng phục tùng liễm mục đích nói xong.

Hứa an hoài nhíu mày, kinh ngạc cho nàng nói lời nói.

"Biểu muội?" Tôn ngôn từ cẩn thận nhấm nuốt này hai chữ, lộ ra hồ nghi biểu cảm.

"Tôn tiểu thư tại sao tại đây?" Hứa an hoài hỏi.

"Ta đến lễ tạ thần. Cảm tạ bồ tát nhượng ta gặp gỡ một đoạn hảo nhân duyên." Tôn ngôn từ đỏ mặt thẹn thùng nói.

Hứa an hoài thẹn thùng cười.

Lâm Chi nhìn một lời hứa an hoài, đối tôn ngôn từ nói:"Chúc mừng Tôn tiểu thư được ngộ lương nhân." Ánh mặt trời dừng ở nàng con ngươi lí, nhượng nàng màu nâu con ngươi có một loại trong suốt lỗi thấy.

Tôn ngôn từ dè dặt triều nàng cười cười.

"Nữ nhân, nguyên lai trời sinh sẽ gặp nói dối." Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng thở dài.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói một lời.

Nữ nhân nói dối, lại thường thường là vì nam nhân. Trước mắt này hai nữ nhân câu đều lời nói không thật, vì đều tự người yêu.

Nắng sớm mờ mờ trung, hứa an hoài từ từ mở mắt ra đến. Trong mộng hồng nhan đều không ở bên cạnh người, khiến cho hắn có một lát thẫn thờ. Nhưng mà nghĩ đến công danh trong người, tiền đồ vô lượng, liền đem này một lát mờ mịt khí chi sau đầu.

Đại trượng phu sinh hậu thế tự nhiên tranh thủ công danh làm rạng rỡ tổ tông, thiết không thể vì tư tình nhi nữ mà lầm tiền đồ.

Như có khả năng, về sau lại bù lại tiểu chi đó là.

Mà lúc này, Lâm Chi đại mộng sơ tỉnh.

"Ngươi khả giải quyết xong tâm nguyện?" Dương Tiễn thu hồi mặc phiến hỏi nàng.

Lâm Chi nhắm hai mắt lại, gật gật đầu. Nàng gặp được muốn gặp nhân, nhưng không có nghe đến muốn nghe lời nói. Lúc trước thanh mai trúc mã cảm tình thậm đốc khi nói qua lời nói, hiện thời đều thành trò cười.

Nàng nói nàng là của hắn biểu muội, hắn không có phủ nhận. Nghĩ đến là nhạc thấy nàng biết điều . Không tính thử thử, lại chung quy là như thế này nan kham đáp án.

"Hứa công tử cư nhiên có như vậy một lòng vì hắn suy nghĩ cô nương..." Tôn ngôn từ than thở nói.

"Thì tính sao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nghiêng đầu hỏi lại. Tôn lời nói bị nàng vấn trụ .

Đúng vậy. Thì tính sao? Vận mệnh cho hắn lựa chọn, ở phía trước đồ trước mặt, hắn buông tha cho thanh mai trúc mã thiếu niên người yêu. Chẳng sợ từng có do dự, lại toàn vô hối hận ý.

"Ta nguyên bản trông cậy vào nàng làm ồn ào, đem việc này náo đại, ta liền cũng có lý từ không gả, thả kháng chỉ chi tội cũng lạc không đến chúng ta Tôn gia trên đầu. Hiện thời xem ra ta mệnh trung chú định là muốn làm kia Trạng nguyên phu nhân ..." Rõ ràng là người khác cầu cũng cầu không được việc vui, nàng lại nói vô hạn bi thương.

Tình yêu một chuyện vãng vãng như thử, giáp chi mật đường ất chi thạch tín.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem nàng, một đôi trong mắt đựng thương hại.

"Bất quá như vậy cũng tốt, nàng là vô tội ." Tôn ngôn từ tự giễu cười.

"Kỳ thật, muốn thoát khỏi hiện thời cục diện, cũng không phải không có cách nào. Chính là, không biết Tôn tiểu thư hay không nguyện ý vì trong lòng sở chấp, vứt bỏ hiện tại cuộc sống, vứt bỏ thượng kinh quý nữ thân phận?" Ngao Thốn Tâm cười hỏi nàng.

Tôn gia gả nữ có thể nói phô trương đầy đủ hết mười dặm hồng trang. Nhân là hoàng đế bảo mối, hoàng gia cũng ra mặt biểu đạt đối thần tử thể tuất cùng lễ ngộ, chẳng những phái Dĩnh vương chủ hôn, càng ban cho hạ vô số kỳ trân, lấy chỉ ra thiên ân mênh mông cuồn cuộn.

Tôn ngôn từ biết lúc này hồng trù một chỗ khác khiên là nàng từ nay về sau thiên. Nữ tử xuất giá tòng phu lấy phu vì thiên, nhưng mà người kia nhưng không phải nàng nội tâm chân chính muốn gả nhân.

Giờ lành đã đến, người chủ trì một tiếng "Nhất bái thiên địa!" Cao vút to rõ, sinh sôi đem quanh mình tiếng động áp chế.

Kinh giao.

"Ngươi tưởng thật không hối hận?" Dương Tiễn hỏi Lâm Chi.

Lâm Chi một đôi mắt thấy ngoài cửa sổ cảm tạ hoa đào, trong mắt có chút si mê.

"Không... Ta hối hận !" Nàng kia bỗng nhiên quay đầu đến.

"Tôn tiểu thư dù sao vô tội, ta không nên tồn như vậy tâm tư... Nàng cái gì đều không biết, nàng không có sai." Tuổi trẻ tú nương bỗng nhiên quỳ xuống, đối với Dương Tiễn được rồi dập đầu đại lễ.

Kỳ thật tôn ngôn từ cái gì đều biết đến, cái gì đều không biết là chính nàng.

"Ngươi là thần tiên, van cầu ngươi ngăn cản bọn họ bái đường thành thân! Tôn tiểu thư không thể mặc kia thân giá y..."

"Vì sao?"

"Ta ở tú giá y thượng hoa văn là lúc sảm khinh la hương, khinh la hương không ngờ như thế tân phòng hoa chúc trung cánh kiến trắng, sẽ biến thành một loại độc, có thể nhượng thân giá y người ở bất tri bất giác trung chết đi."

Dương Tiễn đem cây quạt nhẹ nhàng khấu khởi. Mày bỗng nhiên nhất thư.

"Ta nhất thời bị ma quỷ ám ảnh. Cảm thấy hi nguyễn ca ca phụ cho ta, tất cả đều là vì nàng, liền nghĩ trên thế giới không có người này thật là tốt biết bao. Kỳ thật hi nguyễn ca ca không cần ta, cùng nàng có cái gì can hệ? Nam tử không cần một cái nữ tử, tất cả đều là chính hắn trong lòng không có cái kia nữ tử, cùng người khác vô thiệp."

"Nhưng là, hiện thời giờ lành đã qua, chắc là kết thúc buổi lễ đưa vào động phòng ."

Lâm Chi kinh ngạc xem hắn, tựa hồ không có cách nào khác lý giải lời hắn nói.

Dương Tiễn trong lòng trung thở dài, xem Lâm Chi ánh mắt, nói:"Ta kỳ thật luôn luôn tại chờ chính ngươi mở miệng. May mắn, ta chờ đến ngươi hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ. Lâm cô nương, ngươi muốn cảm tạ chính ngươi. Ngươi cải biến chính mình vận mệnh, cũng bao gồm nàng ."

"Ta hiện thời cho ngươi một cái cơ hội, một cái được đến ngươi âu yếm người, đồng thời cũng cứu vớt Tôn tiểu thư cơ hội, ngươi nguyện ý sao?"

"Là cái gì?"

Hứa an hoài đẩy ra tân nương khăn voan đỏ, liền thấy hắn mỹ lệ tân nương xấu hổ mang khiếp cúi đầu.

Hắn hoán nàng một tiếng:"Nương tử."

Hắn tân nương nâng lên mắt, một đôi mắt lí đựng mây mù.

"Nương tử. Ngươi ta tân hôn mừng rỡ, lại vì sao khóc?" Mắt thấy tân nương tử nước mắt rơi như mưa, tao nhã Trạng nguyên lang liền cũng rất là không hiểu.

"Có thể cùng phu quân kết hạ này đoạn nhân duyên, thiếp thân hỉ cực mà khóc." Nàng lau đi má bạn nước mắt, nhẹ nhàng nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm mắt thấy chú rể dỗ tân nương cùng nhau uống lên cùng cẩn rượu, rốt cục cái màn giường buông, nàng vẫy tay hóa đi kính tượng.

"Nơi đây sự đã viên mãn, công đức bộ thượng liền nhớ thượng nhất bút. Đa tạ chân quân khuynh lực tương trợ."

"Tam công chúa, này chín chín tám mươi mốt kiện công đức, chẳng phải ngươi một người trách nhiệm." Dương Tiễn nghiêm cẩn nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm từ chối cho ý kiến.

Lâm Chi tỉnh lại, liền thấy được Ngao Thốn Tâm.

"Tôn tiểu thư." Ngao Thốn Tâm hướng nàng gật gật đầu.

"Lâm Chi" Sờ sờ mặt mình, nhất thời trong lòng có chút hoảng hốt. Nàng vì thoát khỏi chính mình vận mệnh, hoàn toàn biến thành một cái nhân.

"Nàng đem thay thế ngươi trở thành Tôn gia tiểu thư. Mà ngươi kia người trong lòng, ta cũng tưởng biện pháp cứu tính mạng của hắn. Hiện thời, ngươi chính là tú nương Lâm Chi."

"Đa tạ Thốn Tâm cô nương."

Tú nương Lâm Chi cùng gã sai vặt tiểu ninh là không có dòng dõi chi kém . Nàng tưởng.

Ánh mặt trời vừa vặn, nàng muốn đi gặp gỡ bất ngờ cái kia có sạch sẽ ánh mắt thiếu niên.

"Ta cư nhiên không có chết?" Lâm Chi xem chính mình trắng nõn non mềm hai tay, kinh ngạc ngẩn người. Nàng đã làm tốt lắm chết vào người trong lòng ôm ấp chuẩn bị, nhưng mà một đêm đi qua, nàng bình yên vô sự.

Gả cho nàng, sau đó chết đi. Đây là nàng cho rằng số mệnh.

"Nương tử." Nàng thanh mai trúc mã người yêu ôn nhu gọi nàng, trong lòng nàng cũng không biện buồn vui. Nguyên lai, tấc đầu manh mắt đạo sĩ nói là thật , nàng hồi nhỏ liền bị kia đạo sĩ phê qua mệnh, nói nàng đem gả cho đồng thôn hứa an hoài. Một hồi thương tâm, trúng mục tiêu hiển quý.

Sau này ở tiến cung tạ ơn trên đường về, gió thổi khởi mành kiệu, nàng mơ hồ gặp được ngày đó từng đã nhìn thấy cái kia phong thần tuấn lãng tiên nhân.

Hắn từng hỏi nàng:"Ta giúp đỡ ngươi cùng Tôn tiểu thư linh hồn trao đổi, cho ngươi trở thành ngươi hâm mộ ghen tị người kia, ngươi nguyện ý sao?"

Nàng gật gật đầu, sau đó đó là hoàn toàn bất đồng nhân sinh.

Dương Thiền xem chén trà trung Trạng nguyên phu nhân mặt ẩn ở tại mành kiệu sau, nhẹ nhàng thổi một hơi, trong chén khôi phục bình tĩnh, vẫn như cũ là nguyên lai kia chén trà xanh.

"Hắn ba người đều tự đều vì chính mình vận mệnh làm lựa chọn, chỉ hy vọng đều không cần hối hận mới tốt." Nàng nhẹ nhàng thở dài.

Hứa an hoài tuyển quang minh tiền đồ, tôn ngôn từ tuyển tự do tình yêu, Lâm Chi tuyển mệnh định nhân duyên.

Trên đời sở hữu mệnh trung chú định, đều là mọi người lựa chọn sau vận mệnh cấp ra trả lời thuyết phục.

"Tam công chúa, ngươi ở công đức bộ thượng thấy được này ba người mệnh cách. Cũng biết sau này..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhấp mím môi, nói:"Thiên cơ không thể tiết lộ."

Nàng chỉ biết là, sau này hứa an hoài không thể tránh khỏi tưởng niệm Lâm Chi, mà Lâm Chi tình yêu, tại kia mỗi một tiếng ôn nhu "Nương tử" Trung, dần dần chết đi. Về phần trở thành Lâm Chi tôn lời nói, nàng gả cho Thọ Xuân lâu điếm tiểu nhị.

Đã là nhị phẩm cáo mệnh Lâm Chi sau này tú một bộ bình phong, bạch y tiên nhân hành tẩu ở thâm sơn bên trong, rất có xuất thế chi cảnh.

"Này châm pháp thật sự là tinh diệu Vô Song, không nghĩ tới nương tử cho châm tạc nữ công như thế tinh thông." Hứa an hoài khen. Nhưng mà cũng chỉ là như vậy một tiếng tán, hắn trên lưng hệ hầu bao, vẫn cứ là Lâm Chi rất quen thuộc cái kia ngày cũ nàng vẫn là tú nương Lâm Chi khi tú cho hắn hầu bao.

"Không bằng phu quân thay thiếp thân này tú bình đề cái tự."

Hứa an hoài no thấm đẫm nùng ngọn bút đi long xà, ngộ tiên hai chữ liền sái nhiên này thượng.

"Mặc dù trắng ra chút, nhưng cũng chuẩn xác."

Tôn ngôn từ xem chính mình đứa nhỏ ở đầu xuân thiên khí lí viết phu tử phân phó xuống dưới công khóa.

"Xuân tâm mạc cộng hoa tranh phát, một tấc tương tư một tấc bụi." Đứa nhỏ tự thể thượng còn non nớt, nàng chậm rãi nhớ kỹ, lại lạc hạ lệ đến.

Cho bờ sông cấp thủy là lúc cũng từng ngẫu ngộ Long Nữ, nàng đã rực rỡ ngày xưa đã không thấy, Long Nữ dung nhan lại như trước ngày giống nhau kiều diễm động lòng người. Kia cố nhân chỉ tại mặt nước phía trên đồng nàng gật gật đầu đánh cái tiếp đón, cũng không từng đến gần hỏi han ân cần.

Không người khả tố tâm sự liền cũng tiêu tán ở đầu xuân đám sương lượn lờ mặt sông.

Nàng hít một hơi, nói ra nhất thùng thủy, trở về nhà.

, Chương 14

Tiểu Ngọc cẩn thận đánh giá ngồi ở Tam Thánh Mẫu bên cạnh người này.

Kia khuôn mặt nàng rất quen thuộc , đó là Đinh Hương gương mặt. Nàng đi đến Tam Thánh Mẫu bên người, cúi đầu kêu một tiếng:"Mẫu thân."

"Là Tiểu Ngọc, Trầm Hương đâu? Không cùng ngươi cùng nhau hồi Hoa Sơn? Đến, mau gặp qua tam công chúa." Đại khái trên đời gì một cái mẫu thân đều sẽ nói đâu đâu, liên trang nhã xuất trần Tam Thánh Mẫu cũng không ngoại lệ.

"Gặp qua tam công chúa." Tiểu Ngọc đi là kính trưởng bối đại lễ. Vị này tam công chúa nàng cũng có nghe thấy, từng đã gả cho Nhị Lang Thần làm vợ, cùng chân quân trong điện vị kia chân thần từng có một ngàn nhiều năm hôn nhân, thật sự là sống ở truyền kỳ trung nhân vật.

Nguyên lai nàng cư nhiên là như vậy. Tiểu Ngọc dù sao thiếu niên tâm tính, dưới đáy lòng vụng trộm đánh giá Ngao Thốn Tâm. Lúc đó ở thiên đình cũng từng từng có gặp mặt một lần, lại nhân qua lại vội vàng chưa từng nhìn xem cẩn thận.

Nàng nhưng không biết chính mình kém một chút liền thành Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn nữ nhi.

Như đúng như này, Tiểu Ngọc sau này trải qua cũng sẽ không như vậy nhấp nhô.

"Ngươi đó là Tiểu Ngọc? Bộ dạng rất giống ngươi nương." Ngao Thốn Tâm từng đã nghĩ tới sẽ nhìn đến năm đó cái kia đứa nhỏ, nàng tưởng nàng đối nàng phải là hoài thế nào phức tạp tâm tình. Nhưng mà lúc này gặp nhau, trừ bỏ than thở, không còn khác.

Áy náy hoặc là oán hận, đều ở năm tháng biến thiên trung tiêu tán.

"Ta là ta nương nữ nhi, tự nhiên giống ta nương. Tam công chúa, ngài nhận thức ta mẫu thân sao?" Tiểu Ngọc ngây thơ hỏi.

"Đâu chỉ nhận thức." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, lại một bộ không muốn nhiều lời vẻ mặt. Mà quả thật, có một số việc, không lời nào để nói.

"Nương, Trầm Hương đi Đông Hải, ta không thích đãi ở hải lý, liền một người về trước Hoa Sơn."

Tiểu Ngọc gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn chưa đi xuống nói, liền quay đầu trở về Tam Thánh Mẫu phía trước câu hỏi. Hồ ly chính là tẩu thú, tự nhiên không thích tanh mặn ướt át hải dương.

"Hắn đều thành thân , sao còn chưa định ra tính đến, lại như thế thích đùa nghịch?" Dương Thiền nói chính mình con một câu, phục lại hỏi khởi Ngao Thốn Tâm:"Tam công chúa, khả nhìn thấy ta nhị ca?"

"Chưa từng gặp qua chân quân." Ngao Thốn Tâm uống ngụm trà, hồi phục nói.

"Nhị ca thân cư tư pháp thiên thần chi chức trong ngày thường mọi việc bận rộn, còn thỉnh tam công chúa thông cảm." Dường như vẫn như cũ là quán giang khẩu Dương phủ lí kia đối cô. Thiện giải nhân ý tiểu cô khuyên táo bạo dễ giận tẩu tử nhiều thông cảm chính mình huynh trưởng.

"Lời này từ đâu nói lên?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi ngược lại.

"Ta sợ nhị ca bận việc sự vụ lầm tích góp từng tí một công đức đại sự."

"Tam Thánh Mẫu nói quá lời. Chân quân xuất lực thật nhiều, nhưng là ta chính mình pháp thuật đê hèn, cũng không thể chân chính làm chút cái gì."

"Tam công chúa quá khiêm nhượng. Lần trước trị liệu trời sinh mục manh lão bà bà, cần long chi nghịch lân làm thuốc dẫn, tam công chúa không nói hai lời biến kéo xuống gáy trung nghịch lân, như vậy hy sinh, sao có thể lấy nói 'Cũng không thể chân chính làm chút cái gì'?" Dương Tiễn dao phiến tự hoa đào dưới tàng cây đi ra, tiếp Ngao Thốn Tâm lời nói trà.

Tiểu Ngọc quay đầu xem xem Long Nữ, thấy nàng chỉ cúi đầu uống trà, giống như không nghe thấy Dương Tiễn trong miệng lời nói, trong lòng âm thầm nói thầm hai người này quan hệ quả thực so đồn đãi càng thêm phức tạp.

Dương Thiền kinh ngạc xem Ngao Thốn Tâm, nàng thật sự không thể tưởng tượng, năm đó điêu ngoa yếu ớt tam công chúa có thể vì một phàm nhân làm được bước này. Kia thật sự là không giống nàng.

Hiện thời nàng còn như vậy khiếp sợ, kia lúc đó thấy kia một màn nhị ca, chẳng phải là... Dương Thiền ánh mắt ở giữa hai người băn khoăn, đúng là vẫn còn nhẹ nhàng thở dài.

Không lời nào để nói.

Nhưng là Ngao Thốn Tâm trước khai khẩu.

"Lưu tiên sinh đã nhiều ngày được?"

"Tam công chúa là hỏi Ngạn Xương? Hắn tốt lắm, hiện thời ở ngưu gia thôn làm tư thục tiên sinh, thu một đám tiểu oa nhi làm đệ tử, mỗi ngày [chi, hồ, giả, dã] rất là chính mình thoải mái vui vẻ." Dương Thiền ôn nhu cười, nói lên âu yếm người, trên mặt tràn đầy hạnh phúc thần thái.

"Như thế liền hảo." Ngao Thốn Tâm trầm ngâm một lát, mỉm cười nói.

Dương Thiền không biết nàng vì sao hỏi nhà mình tướng công, chính cảm thấy kỳ quái. Nhìn về phía chính mình nhị ca, đã thấy hắn đã ở xem Ngao Thốn Tâm, trong mắt giữ kín như bưng.

"Thốn Tâm!" Bỗng nhiên Hoa Sơn hoa đào viên ngoại đầu truyền đến tiếng kêu, cẩn thận biện nghe, tựa hồ là ở kêu gọi Ngao Thốn Tâm.

"Là ta biểu đệ Đà Khiết." Long Nữ nhẹ nhàng đồng chủ nhân Dương Thiền nói một tiếng.

"Cũng là tam công chúa biểu đệ, liền mời khách nhân vào đi." Tam Thánh Mẫu nói xong vẫy tay triệt hộ sơn đại trận, khiến cho tiểu đà long có thể thuận lợi vào hoa đào viên.

Một đạo bóng đen tránh qua, Ngao Thốn Tâm bên người đã đứng một thiếu niên. Một thân hắc y, trên người có thủy tộc trời sinh mang theo trơn bóng tanh mặn hơi thở.

"Ngươi thế nào ra Tây Hải?" Long Nữ nhíu mày hỏi hắn.

"Ta biết ngươi hiện thời ở cho ta phụ vương tích công đức, tự nhiên không thể ngồi yên không lý đến. Ta ra Tây Hải là tới giúp ngươi ." Kia thiếu niên nóng lòng muốn thử.

"Ngươi ở Tây Hải an phận thủ thường, cũng đã là Đại Đại giúp ta ." Ngao Thốn Tâm có chút bất đắc dĩ.

"Hừ! Ngươi cũng thật không biết người tốt tâm!" Hắc y thiếu niên đừng mở mặt, hắn quay đầu góc độ vừa khéo thấy được ngồi ngay ngắn ở bên luôn luôn bất động thanh sắc quan sát hắn Dương Tiễn.

Dương Tiễn cái trán thứ ba mục ẩn ẩn lóe quang, thiên nhãn oai làm cho người ta chùn bước.

"Chân quân, không nhọc ngài động thủ! Ta sẽ tự mình đem tiểu đà long đuổi về Tây Hải!" Ngao Thốn Tâm giành trước một bước che ở Đà Khiết trước mặt, ánh mắt kiên định xem Dương Tiễn.

Dương Tiễn sâu sắc nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm, lạnh mặt nói:"Tam công chúa này đây vì Dương Tiễn là muốn đem ngày xưa bắt Kim Thiền Tử ý đồ trường sinh bất lão hắc thủy hà hà yêu tróc nã quy án?"

Dương Thiền vừa nghe liền biết nàng nhị ca thật sự là nổi giận.

Dương Tiễn một ngụm liền nói ra tiểu đà long lai lịch thân phận, nhượng Ngao Thốn Tâm càng thêm khẩn trương.

Cha mẹ sinh con trời sinh tính, tử tử bất đồng. Dượng cái khác đứa nhỏ đều công thành danh toại, chỉ dư này thứ chín tử năm mới từng phạm hạ đại sai, bị chính mình đại ca ma ngẩng thái tử bắt, áp tải Tây Hải.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vốn là cùng hắn cùng nhau ở Kính hồ lớn lên, cảm tình phi so khác Long tộc. Sau này lại cùng nhau bị cấm Tây Hải, mặc dù nhân bất đồng nguyên do, nhưng cũng tăng thêm đồng bệnh tương liên loại tình cảm. Thả hắn là dượng tối quan tâm đứa nhỏ, nàng tự nhiên bảo vệ hắn.

Nói đến cùng Đà Khiết đều không phải tiên thân, thả phạm có trọng tội. Phía trước thiên đình không truy cứu liền cũng thế , hiện thời hắn ra Tây Hải đụng vào tư pháp thiên thần trên tay, tự nhiên phải là bị thiên thần thu phục, răn đe.

Hôm nay phía dưới, trừ bỏ Tôn Ngộ Không, đại khái cũng chỉ có Ngao Thốn Tâm có thể ở Dương Tiễn dưới cơn thịnh nộ do mặt không đổi sắc, có gan thẳng phạm tư pháp thiên thần uy nghiêm.

"Nhị ca..." Dương Thiền hoán Dương Tiễn một tiếng.

Tiểu đà long cũng là cái không sợ trời không sợ đất chủ nhân, hắn gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm che ở chính mình trước mặt che chở chính mình, liền có thị vô khủng khiêu khích nói:"Ngao Thốn Tâm ngươi cái trư đầu óc lúc trước tìm này tam chỉ mắt làm sao tốt lắm? Cho ngươi cùng ta cùng nhau lưu lạc thiên nhai qua vô câu vô thúc Tiêu Dao khoái hoạt cuộc sống ngươi cứ không khẳng!"

Khi đó Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa bị hưu ra Dương gia, mà tiểu đà long bởi vì phụ thân Kính hồ Long Vương chết đi mà theo mẫu thân trở về Tây Hải. Hắn chợt mất đi rồi nhất hà thiếu chủ thân phận thật không thích ứng, vừa khéo Ngao Thốn Tâm trở về Tây Hải, liền xem ở hồi nhỏ tình nghĩa thượng yêu nàng một đạo rời đi Tây Hải, lưu lạc thiên nhai, làm Tiêu Dao khoái hoạt không chịu câu thúc long tử long tôn.

Đáng tiếc khi đó Ngao Thốn Tâm bị Dương Tiễn thương thấu tâm, liền cũng không có đi khắp thiên hạ khí lực cùng tâm tình. Cái kia đáp ứng nàng muốn "Triều du thương hải mộ thương ngô" Bồi nàng đi khắp thiên sơn vạn thủy nam tử, đã sớm đã buông xuống làm trượng phu trách nhiệm, chỉ Ngao Thốn Tâm một người, hãm tại kia đoạn hỏng bét trong hôn nhân, một chốc đi không đi ra.

"Câm miệng!" Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn đồng thời nói lời này. Ngao Thốn Tâm ngầm bực hắn không nhìn lên cơ khiêu khích Dương Tiễn, mà Dương Tiễn lại theo Đà Khiết trong lời nói nghe ra khác loại tin tức.

Nguyên lai cũng từng có người nhắc đến với Ngao Thốn Tâm muốn dẫn nàng đi khắp thiên hạ, nguyên lai hắn không phải duy nhất kia một người. Hắn nghĩ vậy chút, trong lòng hốt sinh thẫn thờ.

"Chân quân, Đà Khiết bất hảo không chịu nổi, Thốn Tâm định đem hắn mang về Tây Hải hảo hảo quản giáo!" Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lời ngoài lời liền đem Đà Khiết đắc tội qua định ở "Bất hảo không chịu nổi" trình độ, duy hộ loại tình cảm đó là người mù cũng nhìn ra được đến.

Huống chi Dương Tiễn này dài quá tam con mắt thần tiên.

"Này tính cái gì?" Đà Khiết vẫn tức giận bất bình. Hắn đứng ở Ngao Thốn Tâm mặt sau chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép:"Ngao Thốn Tâm ngươi cái đồ ngốc hướng hắn thỉnh tội gì! Năm đó trên đường Tây hành chặn đường muốn ăn Đường Tăng thịt yêu quái không biết có bao nhiêu! Lão tử bất quá xông vào đằng trước mà thôi! Không nói khác, chính là này tam chỉ mắt người trong lòng dưỡng kia con thỏ, cũng không hạ phàm phẫn cả ngày trúc quốc công chúa, muốn chiêu Đường Tăng vì phò mã sao? Tử con thỏ muốn hút Đường Tăng dương khí lấy trợ này đắc đạo thành tiên lại không có chuyện gì nhi, ta đổ cũng bị nhốt tại Tây Hải nhiều năm?! Đây là cái gì đạo lý?"

Tiểu đà long vừa thông suốt loạn nhượng, chỉ nhượng Ngao Thốn Tâm tâm phiền ý loạn. Chuyện xưa bị nhất nhất lục ra cho rằng công kích lợi khí, nhưng mà đến cùng vẫn là nan kham.

Đường Tăng trên đường Tây hành chín chín tám mươi mốt nan vốn là thiết trí có chút cân nhắc. Bất quá là phật gia vì khảo nghiệm đệ tử lấy được chân kinh mà cố ý thiết trí chướng ngại, cũng phương tiện thầy trò bốn người một đường tây hành trảm yêu trừ ma tạo phúc nhân gia, thiên đình sủng vật tại kia khi đều hạ giới du ngoạn cái lần, lẫn nhau hiểu trong lòng mà không nói đối thầy trò bốn người chỉ nói quản giáo không nghiêm vân vân, thường thường cuối cùng không giải quyết được gì, vô quá nhiều trừng.

Cũng bởi vậy tiểu đà long đến cùng là cũng không bị thiên đình chân chính truy cứu. Chính là hiện thời bị chính hắn nói toạc, lưu cho ở đây mọi người liền cũng chỉ có xấu hổ cùng nan kham.

Tiểu Ngọc hôm nay xem như dài kiến thức , nàng ở trong lòng thè lưỡi, nghĩ rằng sao Long tộc đều như vậy kiệt ngạo bất tuân.

Đà Khiết lời nói nói khó nghe, Dương Thiền súc nổi lên mi.

"Ta nhân ngươi là tam công chúa biểu đệ tài thả ngươi vào Hoa Sơn, ngươi sao có thể ô ngôn uế ngữ vũ nhục ta nhị ca cùng Hằng Nga tiên tử?"

"Ngươi xem liên ngươi cũng nói ngươi nhị ca người trong lòng là Hằng Nga tiên tử. Ta lời nói không giả ngươi liền nói ta ô ngôn uế ngữ. Lão tử ngay cả nói chuyện khó nghe, cũng so có một số người ra vẻ đạo mạo ngoài miệng tác phẩm nghệ thuật xuất sắc tâm nhãn xấu xa dơ bẩn hảo!"

Đà Khiết lời này có thể nói đã xé rách da mặt, Dương Thiền lúc này giận dữ, hận không thể tế ra Bảo Liên Đăng đến thu này yêu nghiệt, chính là xem Ngao Thốn Tâm một bộ bảo hắn đến cùng bộ dáng, nàng nhưng vẫn còn nhẫn hạ này khẩu khí, chỉ làm vừa rồi là cẩu ở gọi bậy.

Tiểu đà long lời này, Dương Tiễn lại hoàn toàn không thể phản bác. Thế nhân đều biết hắn quý Hằng Nga, mà càng không thể vì ngoại nhân nói là, hắn quả thật đã từng làm mộng cưới ôn nhu mỹ lệ Hằng Nga tiên tử làm vợ.

Như vậy xấu xa tâm tư, hắn quả thật là có qua . Đà Khiết vẫn chưa nói sai cái gì. Nguyên nhân vì hắn không có nói sai, hắn lúc này liền cũng vô pháp đúng lý hợp tình phản bác hắn.

Vẫn là Ngao Thốn Tâm chung không thể nhìn thấy Đà Khiết như vậy tự tìm tử lộ, trực tiếp quay đầu trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái:"Ngươi bớt tranh cãi! Ta quay đầu lại đồng ngươi tính sổ!"

Nói xong nàng xoay người lại hướng về Dương Tiễn huynh muội vén áo thi lễ, nói:"Thật sự thật có lỗi." Còn lại lời nói nàng cân nhắc lại cân nhắc đến cùng vẫn là không nói xuất khẩu.

Nói xong liền đáp tiểu đà long kiên, nhất hắc đỏ lên lưỡng đạo hào quang thẳng trong mây tiêu.

"Ngươi làm gì muốn chạy trốn đi?!" Đà Khiết lại còn không lĩnh Ngao Thốn Tâm tình.

"Ngươi chọn lựa hấn hắn có ích lợi gì?! Dượng mệnh niết ở Dương gia huynh muội trên tay, ngươi còn như vậy không biết thu liễm..." Ngao Thốn Tâm tức giận đến trợn tròn mắt lên.

"Ta này còn không phải là vì ngươi hết giận!" Đà Khiết trong thanh âm toàn là ủy khuất.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn người, thật lâu sau mới nói:"Kỳ thật không tất yếu, dù sao đều đi qua ."

Nhưng mà nàng tiểu biểu đệ lại bởi vì nàng mà tức giận mắng tư pháp thiên thần, nàng tưởng, đến cùng không có bạch đau hắn.

, Chương 15

"Này đó là Kính hồ Long Vương thứ chín tử?" Dương Thiền hỏi chính mình huynh trưởng.

Dương Tiễn ngồi thay chính mình châm chén trà, thản nhiên nói:"Là."

Dương Thiền không biết nên nói cái gì, tựa hồ nói cái gì cũng không thỏa. Cuối cùng rốt cục vẫn là chỉ có thể an ủi chính mình huynh trưởng:"Hắn lời nói nhị ca không cần để ở trong lòng."

"Đây là tự nhiên. Cha mẹ sinh con trời sinh tính, tử tử bất đồng. Long tộc nhánh núi bề bộn, này tiểu đà long lại nói tiếp cũng không tính chân chính Long tộc. Đà long vạn tuế lại vừa thốn xác Thành Long. Mà xác trung có 24 lặc, mỗi một lặc bên trong đều có một viên dạ minh châu. Chỉ có đến nhất vạn tuế thời điểm,'24 lặc trường toàn, liên tiếp châu mãn', sau đó đà long thốn này xác biến long mà đi. Ta không có khả năng cùng vẫn chưa chân chính trưởng thành hắn so đo."

Dương Tiễn nói xong, Dương Thiền pháp khí Bảo Liên Đăng bỗng nhiên hiện ra, Bảo Liên Đăng tản ra nhu hòa quang mang, tựa hồ là ở đồng ý Dương Tiễn lời nói.

"Là Kính hồ Long Vương hồn phách." Dương Thiền nói:"Hắn đại khái là ở cảm tạ ngươi thông cảm, bởi vậy cố ý hiện hình."

Quả nhiên Dương Thiền vừa mới nói xong, Kính hồ Long Vương đạm bạc được giống như trong suốt giống nhau linh hồn xuất hiện tại Dương Tiễn trước mặt.

"Khuyển nhi vô trạng, đa tạ chân quân không truy cứu chi ân." Lão Long Vương long tay áo thi lễ.

"Long Vương mau đừng chiết sát Dương Tiễn ." Dương Tiễn lập tức đứng dậy làm sợ hãi tư thái.

Lão Long Vương vuốt râu mỉm cười dần dần tiêu tán ở không trung, Bảo Liên Đăng phục lại quy về ảm đạm.

Dương Thiền thu hồi Bảo Liên Đăng, có chút thưa thớt nhìn nhìn hoa đào đã không ở đào viên, hoa tàn là vì thành toàn trái cây. Đáng thương thiên hạ cha mẹ tâm. Nàng cũng làm mẹ người, liền cũng phá lệ có thể thể tuất Kính hồ Long Vương tâm tình.

Đà Khiết gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa hồ không lại tức giận bộ dáng, liền lại trạng thái cố định nảy mầm. Hắn khuyến khích Ngao Thốn Tâm đừng hồi Tây Hải, đi linh sơn tìm ngao ngọc cùng nhau tích công đức, sớm ngày trợ hắn phụ vương phục sinh.

Gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm không đồng ý, lại tiếp tục du thuyết:"Dù sao ta tư pháp thiên thần cũng thấy, hắn cũng vẫn chưa đem ta thế nào, có trở về hay không Tây Hải lại có cái gì khác biệt! Ngươi còn nhớ rõ bích ba đàm vạn thánh công chúa sao? Nàng cùng tam biểu ca có hôn ước, lại ở thành thân đêm đó đồng cái kia cửu đầu trùng đi cẩu thả việc. Tam biểu ca cũng bởi vậy giận dữ tài thiêu hủy Ngọc Đế khâm ban cho điện tiền minh châu. Bích ba đàm hiện thời đã là diệt môn, khả kia nhượng Tây Hải hổ thẹn cửu đầu trùng lại trốn chạy bắc hải, không bằng chúng ta liên thủ giết qua đi, nhượng này đầu sỏ gây nên nếm thử Tây Hải Long tộc lợi hại!"

Đà Khiết càng nói càng có nhiệt tình, một bộ nóng lòng muốn thử biểu cảm, Ngao Thốn Tâm lại cảm thấy liên chính mình đều trưởng thành rồi thế nào liền hắn còn giống lúc trước giống nhau tràn ngập nhiệt huyết. Mang theo một cỗ đụng phải nam tường cũng không về đầu bướng bỉnh kình.

"Cửu đầu trùng là lúc trước Tôn Ngộ Không cũng không làm gì được , là Dương Tiễn ra tay, hắn mới bị Hao Thiên khuyển cắn điệu một cái đầu. Ngươi cùng ta hai cái gặp gỡ hắn, còn không phải chỉ có bị đánh phần!"

"Ngao Thốn Tâm! Ngươi vẫn là không phải ngao thị đệ tử ! Cư nhiên dài người kia chí khí diệt chính mình uy phong!" Tiểu đà long rõ ràng xem bất quá đi nàng như vậy làm thấp đi bọn họ vũ lực, thẳng tức giận đến cả người phát run.

"Ta chính là có tự mình hiểu lấy! Ngươi liên đại ca của ta còn không phải đối thủ, huống chi là trốn vào bắc hải tu luyện nhiều năm cửu đầu trùng."

"Hừ! Ngươi thiếu xem thường nhân!" Nói xong Đà Khiết phất tay áo thẳng đến bắc hải mà đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy choáng váng cả đầu. Cho tới bây giờ đều là nàng bám riết không tha cho người khác thêm phiền toái, hiện thời cũng là trái lại. Nàng lại không biết, một khi một người đem một người khác coi là phiền toái, liền cũng là đem đối phương cho rằng trách nhiệm của chính mình. Bằng không liền cũng chưa nói tới phiền toái không phiền toái .

Nàng chà chà chân, bận hóa thành long thân đuổi theo Đà Khiết mà đi.

Tiểu đà long xem Long Nữ hóa ra chân thân theo tới, không khỏi thập phần đắc ý, mão chừng kình nhi hướng bắc hải phương hướng bay đi.

Long Hành Vân hổ theo phong. Ngao Thốn Tâm hóa thành long thân xé rách đám mây đuổi theo tật phong, thậm chí không tiếc tế ra long vực, ngàn dặm ở ngoài khác sinh vật toàn bộ ngủ đông, không dám dễ dàng anh này mũi nhọn.

Đãi nàng rơi xuống đất một lần nữa biến thành nhân thân, liền nhìn thấy Đà Khiết đối với rộng rãi bắc hải khiêu chiến:"Cửu đầu trùng ngươi này rùa đen rút đầu, mau ra đây nhận lấy cái chết!"

Vận đủ nội kình liên kêu tam lần, bắc hải phía trên gió lạnh lạnh thấu xương, bất chợt còn có thể nhìn thấy phù cho mặt biển sông băng, Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm thấy gió lạnh có thể xuyên thấu qua long lân quát ở nàng kia quý giá long thịt phía trên.

"Đà Khiết, đi nhanh đi! Bắc hải lớn như vậy, cửu đầu trùng không biết tê cho thế nào một tòa sông băng hải đảo thượng, nơi này phong đại, chạy nhanh đi thôi."

"Ta còn cứ không tin tà !" Đà Khiết không để ý Ngao Thốn Tâm khuyên bảo, hóa ra chân thân, huyền cho bắc hải trên không, lấy linh lực thôi bức, nhượng chính mình thanh âm có thể đến bắc hải mỗi một cái góc.

"Cửu đầu trùng! Không đúng là bát đầu trùng! Mau ra đây cho ngươi gia gia ta dập đầu! Bằng không lão tử hôm nay đó là phiên lần bắc hải cũng phải tìm ra ngươi ẩn thân nơi!"

"Làm sao đến hoàng mao tiểu tử, một lát gia gia một lát lão tử không rối loạn bối phận! Ngươi chờ tiểu bối, tốc tốc hãy xưng tên ra!" Chỉ thấy xa xa mỗ tòa sông băng lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ cấp tốc phiêu tới hai người trước mặt, sông băng vỡ vụn, hiện ra lông chim phô cẩm, đoàn thân kết nhứ, bát đầu toàn hoàn vũ tộc.

Hắn một bước lên trời dài minh, giống như hạc phi minh quán cửu thần.

Ngày xưa Như Lai Phật Tổ nói:"Chu thiên trong vòng có Ngũ Tiên, nãi thiên địa thần nhân quỷ; Có ngũ trùng, nãi lỏa lân lông chim côn." Cửu đầu trùng thuộc loại ngũ trùng bên trong vũ trùng, đó là trong truyền thuyết cửu đầu điểu, coi như là thượng cổ hồng hoang khi liền tồn hậu thế từ xưa chủng tộc.

Vũ tộc trung cũng chỉ có phượng hoàng bộ tộc có thể cùng Long tộc quyết tranh hơn thua. Phượng hoàng được thiên địa ái ân khí, dục sinh khổng tước, đại bằng. Này đây đó là phật mẫu khổng tước Đại Minh vương bổn gia, cũng so ra kém Long tộc xuất thân cao quý, tộc hệ khổng lồ.

Cửu đầu điểu mặc dù coi như là vũ tộc trung cường đại chủng tộc, nhưng Long tộc còn không tha ở trong mắt, thẳng đến năm đó cửu đầu trùng câu dẫn Tây Hải tam thái tử ngao ngọc tân hôn thê tử vạn thánh công chúa, đem Tây Hải Long tộc Đại Đại nhục nhã , tài nhượng Long tộc đối này một loại tộc có nghiến răng mối hận.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Tám đầu cửu đầu điểu! Thốn Tâm ngươi có thể thấy được qua như vậy người quái dị?" Đà Khiết bốn phía cười nhạo , Ngao Thốn Tâm bận hóa ra trường kiếm, đề phòng xem bỗng nhiên hiện thân cửu đầu trùng.

"Cư nhiên có thuần huyết Long tộc tại đây? Đây là nhà ai Long Nữ?" Cửu đầu quái tám đầu nhất thời cũng không đồng góc độ đến xem Ngao Thốn Tâm, thẳng hãi được Ngao Thốn Tâm trắng mặt.

"Xem long thân nhan sắc không giống như là xuất thân tứ hải, kỳ quái, mùi cũng là trong biển thủy tộc tanh hôi vị." Cửu đầu trùng một cái đầu nói xong, mặt khác vài cái gật đầu phụ họa.

"Mặc kệ , vô luận là nhà ai . Thuần huyết Long tộc tóm lại là đại bổ. Vừa khéo đánh cho ta nha tế."

Ngao Thốn Tâm tưởng chính mình lần này ra Tây Hải tính tình đã trầm ổn rất nhiều , cũng tự giác thường thường có thể mưu định mà sau động, hiện thời lại bị này súc sinh lời nói kích được rất tốt sát ý.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm! Ngươi nhưng đừng cấp Tây Hải mất mặt!" Đà Khiết quay đầu đến hướng về phía Thốn Tâm hô.

"Tây Hải? Ngao Thốn Tâm? Nguyên lai ngươi chính là kia ngao ngọc muội tử? Vẫn là Dương Tiễn lão bà! Hảo hảo hảo! Thật sự là hảo thật sự. Được đến không hề phí công phu. Này hai loại thân phận tùy tiện chiếm thế nào giống nhau ta đều sẽ không dễ dàng buông tha , ngươi thế nhưng hai loại đều chiếm toàn . Trên trời quả nhiên vẫn là có mắt. Ta ngày xưa có thể ngủ ngao ngọc lão bà, hôm nay cũng có thể ngủ hắn muội tử. Còn có Dương Tiễn! Ta muốn cho hắn biết đắc tội ta kết cục! Nhượng hắn nếm thử nón xanh..."

Cửu đầu trùng lời còn chưa dứt, Ngao Thốn Tâm đã giận nhất chiêu đệ ra. Lẫm lẫm kiếm quang chỉ thủ đối phương mặt tiền cửa hàng.

Đáng tiếc cửu đầu trùng tuy rằng bị Hao Thiên khuyển cắn rớt một cái đầu, lại còn có tám. Mắt xem bát phương dư dả, Ngao Thốn Tâm kiếm kia chiêu bị hắn dễ dàng liền hóa giải .

Đà Khiết trên tay hóa xuất binh khí, cũng gia nhập chiến đấu.

Long tộc trời sinh đó là ngự thủy chuyên gia. Ngao Thốn Tâm giơ lên ngập trời sóng to hướng cửu đầu trùng chụp đi. Chỉ tiếc này vũ tộc thật sự kỳ ba, chẳng những không sợ thủy lúc trước còn tại bích ba đàm làm đã nhiều năm phò mã, cũng là ngự thủy có thuật.

Cửu đầu trùng nháy mắt theo bắc hải phía trên triệu hồi ra hơn mười điều rồng nước, gào thét nhằm phía Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm sử cái kiếm quyết, kiếm quang chợt lóe, hoán ra vô số bóng kiếm, mỗi một đạo kiếm quang đều thẳng chỉ cửu đầu trùng trên đầu hai mắt. Đà Khiết tắc toàn lực ứng phó cửu đầu trùng pháp khí - trăng non sạn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm sử xuất ngưng thủy thành băng thuật, rồng nước toàn bộ ở không trung ngưng tụ thành băng long, không chịu cửu đầu trùng khống chế, ào ào rơi vào trong biển, bắn tung tóe khởi một mảnh sáng lạn bọt nước.

"Long tộc cũng bất quá như vậy." Cửu đầu trùng nói xong liền nhận đến Ngao Thốn Tâm ngưng tụ thành băng trùy tập kích. Long tộc trời sinh ngự thủy thuật so khác thủy tộc cao hơn không chỉ một cái bậc thềm, đó là mới từ đản xác lí bò ra đến ấu long, cũng có thể ngự thủy.

Ngao Thốn Tâm kiếm bị hắn hộ thể Thần Công sở trở, Đà Khiết trúc chương roi thép cùng cửu đầu trùng pháp khí trăng non sạn đánh nhau, nhất thời hỏa tinh văng khắp nơi! Long Nữ vận khởi trong bụng Long tộc bản mạng lực, cách không khống chế được kiếm đi phía trước đẩy, nhưng mà đối phương công lực sâu không lường được, nàng đã sử xuất toàn lực, cửu đầu trùng vẫn có thể lù lù bất động.

Bỗng nhiên, hắn động . Trăng non sạn xẹt qua một cái no đủ hình cung, đảo qua trúc chương roi thép, phách về phía Đà Khiết trước ngực. Tiểu đà long nháy mắt hóa ra chân thân, lấy toàn thân rất nặng lân giáp ngăn cản một kích trí mệnh. Dù là như thế, vẫn bay ra mười trượng xa, miệng phun máu tươi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm mắt thấy Đà Khiết bị thương, linh lực nhất xá, trong bụng long châu bất ổn, đối phương vung tay áo, nàng liền bị đối phương rất ngoan yêu lực cũng chính mình bản mạng phản phệ lực cùng hung hăng đánh úp lại, Ngao Thốn Tâm trong nháy mắt tế ra bản mạng hộ thể thần quang, lại vẫn như cũ bị này nhị lực tổn hại cập nội phủ.

"Long tộc thật sự là xuống dốc ." Cửu đầu trùng bễ nghễ nói, chậm rãi hướng Ngao Thốn Tâm đi tới. Ngao Thốn Tâm cường chống đứng lên, âm thầm vận lực, lại phát hiện lực có chưa đãi, không khỏi vội vàng kêu gọi xa xa Đà Khiết, nhìn hắn hay không mạnh khỏe. Nhiên tiểu đà long bị thương pha trọng, miễn cưỡng chi đứng dậy lại nhân thương thế quá nặng mà lại ngã xuống đất.

Mắt thấy hắn từng bước một đi tới, Ngao Thốn Tâm lòng nóng như lửa đốt, nghiến làm tốt tệ nhất tính toán, hắn như thực dám đụng nàng một chút, cùng lắm thì... Cùng lắm thì nàng dẫn long châu tự bạo, ngọc thạch câu phần.

Đang lúc nàng mắt nhất bế chuẩn bị tự bạo là lúc, bỗng nhiên được nghe đến một trận khuyển sủa tiếng động.

Ngao Thốn Tâm mở mắt ra, chỉ thấy nàng chồng trước mang theo Hao Thiên khuyển dẫm nát đụn mây phía trên, màu đen vân văn áo khoác đón gió bay lên, trên tay tam tiêm hai nhận đao lóe ánh sáng lạnh.

Khuyển vương đã hóa ra chân thân, hướng về phía cửu đầu trùng mắt lộ ra hung quang.

Cửu đầu trùng từng bị Hao Thiên khuyển cắn điệu một cái đầu, hiện thời kẻ thù gặp mặt tự nhiên là hết sức đỏ mắt. Thiên thượng phong mây tụ ở một chỗ, Ngao Thốn Tâm một cái hoảng hốt, cảm thấy Dương Tiễn dường như vẫn là quán giang khẩu cái kia nhị lang.

Hắn tựa hồ, vĩnh viễn là như thế này anh hùng bộ dáng.

, Chương 16

"Tam chỉ mắt! Ngươi tới nhưng là mau! Hôm nay ta liền cho ngươi có đến mà không có về!" Cửu đầu trùng nói xong liền cũng thải đụn mây, hướng Dương Tiễn phốc đem đi qua.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đầu ngón tay hướng bắc hải một chút, trong biển dâng lên một cỗ sóng nước, ôn nhu bao vây trụ Đà Khiết, đem hắn đưa tới Ngao Thốn Tâm bên người. Ngao Thốn Tâm xoa xoa khóe miệng huyết, vội vàng hỏi nhắm mắt nhíu mày tiểu đà long:"Đà Khiết! Đà Khiết! Ngươi không sao chứ?!" Kêu nóng nảy, suýt nữa rơi lệ. Vừa rồi tiểu đà long chịu là cửu đầu trùng chính diện nhất kích, không thể so nàng chịu chính là dư kình, nàng bị dư kình còn như thế, càng không nói đến tiểu đà long .

"Ngao Thốn Tâm ta lỗ tai cũng bị ngươi kêu điếc." Đà Khiết lời này tuy rằng hữu khí vô lực, đổ nhượng Ngao Thốn Tâm buông một nửa tâm. Nàng trong mắt thượng còn có nước mắt khí trời, lúc này thấy hắn mở miệng, bản dừng lệ ý không biết vì sao nhưng lại thực thành nước mắt mới hạ xuống.

"Ta này lại không chết, ngươi thế nào ngược lại khóc lên?" Đà Khiết bất đắc dĩ xem nàng.

Hắn tự nhiên không biết giờ khắc này Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng đối chính mình thất vọng cùng thân là Long tộc lại bị chịu khi dễ ủy khuất.

"Tam công chúa? Ngươi không sao chứ?" Một bên vang lên Hao Thiên khuyển thanh âm.

"Ngươi thế nào ở trong này? Không đi trợ chân quân?"Ngao Thốn Tâm lau nước mắt quay đầu hỏi.

"Ta chủ nhân nhượng ta không cần hỗ trợ, chỉ để ý bảo hộ tam công chúa... Cùng này yêu nghiệt." Hao Thiên khuyển nâng đại cốt thưa dạ nói. Đà Khiết nghe xong trắng liếc mắt một cái, Ngao Thốn Tâm không tự giác ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn trời.

Thiên thượng Dương Tiễn cùng cửu đầu trùng đấu pháp, giảo được vân toái phong liệt. Dương Tiễn tam giới chiến thần uy danh không phải giả , cho dù không có Mai Sơn lục thánh, một ngàn hai trăm thảo đầu thần cũng Hao Thiên khuyển hỗ trợ, chỉ hắn một người, cửu đầu trùng đã ở hắn thủ hạ đi không xong một trăm chiêu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm mắt thấy thằng nhãi này muốn trốn chạy bắc hải, bận lấy long huyết vì tín rót vào bắc hải, bắc hải nước nháy mắt lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ đọng lại, khắp hải vực ở nhất tức trong lúc đó đóng băng ngàn dặm.

Cửu đầu lỗ sâu đục gặp trốn chạy không đường, đối Long Nữ càng thêm phẫn hận, nhiên Long Nữ bên người Hao Thiên khuyển như hổ rình mồi che chở, thấy hắn nhìn qua, nhe răng trợn mắt, mắt lộ ra hung quang, một bộ hắn dám đi lại nó liền dám phốc đi lên lại cắn đứt hắn một cái đầu tư thế.

Dương Tiễn trên tay buộc yêu tác giương lên, kia cửu đầu trùng liền bị trói cái rắn chắc. Dương Tiễn hạ đụn mây, gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm đỡ Đà Khiết, song chưởng để ở hắn phía sau truyền hắn linh lực, nhướng mày nhân tiện nói:"Tam công chúa lúc này vạn không thể cậy mạnh, Đà Khiết một thân lân giáp cứng rắn vô cùng, nội phủ không có sự, đãi hồi Hoa Sơn nhượng tam muội lấy Bảo Liên Đăng thần lực tương trợ an dưỡng, huống hồ tam công chúa cũng bị nội thương không nhẹ, không thể lại hao phí pháp lực."

Ngao Thốn Tâm trên đầu chảy ra mật mật hãn, làm ướt thái dương. Nàng lúc này lấy linh lực thay Đà Khiết chữa thương vốn là miễn cưỡng, nhưng nàng lại sợ Đà Khiết bị cửu đầu trùng toàn lực nhất kích nội phủ có tổn hại, không kịp thời chữa thương khủng lưu lại bệnh căn, trong lòng cân nhắc luôn mãi, đến cùng vẫn là triệt linh lực.

"Tỷ của ta đệ hai người đa tạ chân quân ân cứu mạng." Ngao Thốn Tâm lau lau mồ hôi trên trán nói tạ, liền đem ánh mắt đứng ở bị buộc yêu tác trói trụ cửu đầu trùng trên người. Dương Tiễn thấy nàng đôi mắt sâu thẳm, liền cũng theo ánh mắt của nàng xem qua đi. Cửu đầu trùng đã bị trói cùng bánh chưng dường như, toàn vô phía trước diễu võ dương oai. Gặp hai người nhìn qua, bát khỏa thượng ở đầu bộ mặt dữ tợn.

"Chân quân, này yêu nghiệt cùng ta Tây Hải có ân oán chưa xong, chẳng biết có được không nhượng ta Tây Hải hiểu rõ này cọc ân oán lại áp tải thiên đình?" Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu đến xem Dương Tiễn hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm sắc mặt tái nhợt thái dương toàn ẩm, nhưng mà tuy là hỏi lại ánh mắt kiên định, Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên cảm thấy như vậy Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa hồ đã không phải hắn quen thuộc người kia.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn chính là nhìn chính mình không có trả lời, tiện lợi hắn là đáp ứng rồi. Nàng đứng dậy đi đến bị trói làm một đoàn cửu đầu trùng trước mặt, trong tay huyễn hóa ra bảo kiếm, thẳng hướng hắn đâm tới, lại kham kham đứng ở tâm tiền bán tấc.

"Cửu đầu trùng, ta hỏi ngươi, năm đó vạn thánh công chúa tự thiên đình đào trộm Cửu diệp linh chi thảo giấu ở nơi nào?"

"Hảo ngươi cái xú nha đầu gọi tới nhân tình tìm ta xúi quẩy nguyên lai là nhớ thương lên kia bảo bối! Ta bích ba đàm long cung bị phá huỷ, tất cả đều là bảo bối đưa tới mầm tai vạ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ngươi hiện thời tới hỏi này, này bảo bối đã sớm bị ta ăn! Khuyên ngươi vẫn là đã chết này tâm!"

"Ngươi nếu thực cắn nuốt Cửu diệp linh chi thảo, ta an có thể sống đến bây giờ? Liền đúng như này, ít nhất ở chân quân thủ hạ cũng không tới đi không đến trăm chiêu. Nghĩ đến ngươi vẫn là nghĩ dùng Cửu diệp linh chi thảo thay vạn thánh Long Nữ sống phu sinh cơ, khởi tử hồi sinh." Ngao Thốn Tâm sắc mặt tái nhợt, khi nói chuyện dĩ nhiên thở dốc, gian nan vạn phần, nhưng là nắm kiếm thủ lại không một ti nhất hào lung lay.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn "Hừ" một tiếng tiếp tục nói:"Lúc trước ngươi hại ta tam ca thương tâm phẫn nộ dưới phạm hạ đại sai, làm ta Tây Hải hổ thẹn, hôm nay lại đả thương tỷ của ta đệ hai người, thiếu chút nữa hủy ta biểu đệ long nguyên, làm hắn không thể tu thành đại đạo. Ngươi hôm nay không giao ra Cửu diệp linh chi thảo, ta liền một kiếm một kiếm cắt lấy đầu ngươi sọ."

"Ngươi này xú nha đầu bản sự không lớn tâm tư nhưng là không nhỏ, chính là hôm nay bổn tọa đó là thân tử, cũng tuyệt không thỏa hiệp."

"Phải không?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hơi hơi cười hỏi lại.

Một đạo hàn quang tự thân kiếm chảy qua, Ngao Thốn Tâm một kiếm đâm tới, toàn vô ngừng ngắt, cửu đầu trùng chỉ cảm thấy thân ảnh nhất sai, gáy thượng chợt lạnh, quay tròn một viên đầu liền cút ở tại bên chân.

Cửu đầu trùng phát ra kinh thiên động quỷ thần khiếp gào thét, thanh âm thẳng thượng cửu tiêu. Hao Thiên khuyển mạnh mẽ đánh cái rùng mình, tưởng trước kia ở Dương phủ cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm kháp náo, đó là thật sự đùa giỡn mà thôi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đang muốn lại có điều động tác, một đạo bạch quang tránh qua, Dương Tiễn chắn nàng trước mặt.

"Hành hạ đến chết tù binh, thực phi quân tử gây nên. Vừa rồi một kiếm, quyền đương đã xong Tây Hải cùng cửu đầu trùng thù hận, hiện thời ta liền muốn đem này yêu nghiệt mang về thiên đình, hi vọng tam công chúa thành toàn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm buông kiếm, sắc môi trắng bệch, nói:"Chân quân nói là, là Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ không chu toàn nhượng chân quân khó xử . Nếu như thế, chân quân xin cứ tự nhiên." Nói xong nàng thu bảo kiếm quay đầu lại đi đến đà giữ sự trong sạch biên, nâng dậy tiểu đà long, chuẩn bị hóa rồng mà đi. Lại bị Dương Tiễn ngăn lại.

"Hai vị hiện thời có thương tích trong người, vẫn là Dương Tiễn hộ tống hai vị đoạn đường." Nói xong hắn lại quay đầu đối Hao Thiên khuyển nói:"Hao Thiên khuyển, ngươi trước đem cửu đầu trùng mang về chân quân thần điện, ta theo sau liền đến. Này yêu nghiệt thần thông quảng đại quỷ dị đa đoan, ngươi trăm ngàn đừng làm cho hắn tìm cơ hội đào tẩu ."

Hao Thiên khuyển nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái, lên tiếng trả lời mà đi. Ngao Thốn Tâm hướng Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, liền từ hắn che chở, thải đụn mây hướng tây hải bay đi.

Khuy Trần kính lí Ngao Thốn Tâm sắc mặt có chút tái nhợt, dù là như thế nàng vẫn nỗ lực đỡ lấy Đà Khiết, không đến mức nhượng tiểu đà long theo đụn mây thượng ngã đi xuống. Vương Mẫu nhìn nhìn, nhịn không được thở dài.

"Dương Tiễn hiện thời dĩ nhiên thế đại, này mà nếu gì là hảo? Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa hồ cũng thay đổi cá nhân, lại không là năm đó cái kia điên rồi giống nhau muốn đi theo Dương Tiễn Long Nữ . Như Ngao Thốn Tâm đối Dương Tiễn còn có năm đó như vậy lực ảnh hưởng, chúng ta đắn đo một cái Long Nữ cũng tổng so đắn đo tư pháp thiên thần dễ dàng nhiều."

"Nương nương thả giải sầu, Dương Tiễn cùng Tây Hải tam công chúa duyên phận thượng còn chưa tẫn, không cần sốt ruột." Thiên địa cộng chủ Ngọc Đế niệp thật dài chòm râu, tay phải vỗ vỗ Vương Mẫu mu bàn tay, trấn an nàng.

"Hi vọng xác thực như bệ hạ lời nói." Vương Mẫu xem Khuy Trần kính lí Dương Tiễn đông lạnh sắc mặt, tâm đầu thủy chung có chút không bỏ xuống được.

Ba người bất quá một lát liền đi tới Tây Hải bạn. Này đối với Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm mà nói, thật sự là cái làm cho người ta trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang địa phương.

Lúc ban đầu gặp lại cùng cuối cùng xa nhau, đều là ở trong này.

"Chân quân, ngươi có chuyện quan trọng trong người, ta cũng không tiện lưu khách, lần này đa tạ chân quân ra tay cứu giúp, vô cho rằng báo, ngày khác hữu dụng được ta Tây Hải địa phương, thỉnh chân quân cứ việc mở miệng, ta Tây Hải định vượt lửa quá sông, không chối từ."

"Tam công chúa nói quá lời." Dương Tiễn nói xong lườm liếc mắt một cái Đà Khiết, nhíu mày nói:"Hắn thương... Chỉ sợ muốn mượn tam muội Bảo Liên Đăng đến trị liệu."

"Đa tạ chân quân lo lắng." Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, giúp đỡ Đà Khiết đi vào Tây Hải. Ở ngộ thủy kia một khắc, nàng quần áo đều đổi thành long cung công chúa trang phục, nước biển lây dính nàng quần áo, nhưng mà Giao Tiêu dệt liền quần áo vào nước không nhu. Kia hai người thẳng đến biến mất ở trong biển, Dương Tiễn mới thu hồi ánh mắt.

Hắn nhìn xa xa hải thiên một đường, kinh ngạc đứng một lát, bỗng nhiên hồi tưởng khởi vừa rồi, Ngao Thốn Tâm từ đầu tới cuối, cũng không từng quay đầu.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm, ta là không phải mấy năm nay tu vi toàn phế đi?" Đà Khiết lệch qua nàng trên vai, suy yếu hỏi .

"Không thể nào, ngươi đừng loạn tưởng." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn biểu đệ sắc mặt, lại có chút lo lắng:"Ngươi lặc trung long châu có thể có vỡ vụn?" Đà long vạn tuế lại vừa thốn xác Thành Long. Mà xác trung có 24 lặc, mỗi một lặc bên trong đều có một viên dạ minh châu, đó là kia long châu.

"Nát 4 khỏa, không ngại sự." Nói xong, liền nhịn không được lại ói ra một ngụm tanh ngọt huyết.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài nhìn nhìn hắn, nói:"Ngươi vì bức ta đi lấy đến Cửu diệp linh chi thảo, như vậy muốn chết khổ nhục kế cũng khiến cho xuất ra."

"Như vậy, Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi có phải hay không nguyện ý vì ta, vì ta phụ vương, đi đem này bảo bối làm tới tay?" Đà Khiết lau khóe miệng huyết, nhíu mày xem nàng.

Nàng này ít nhất biểu đệ từ nhỏ kiệt ngạo bất tuân, một đôi mắt cũng sinh tà khí vạn phần, đầy mình đều là ý nghĩ xấu. Chỉ đối nàng thật là thật tâm không sai.

"Ngươi nói ta bang không giúp ngươi?" Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài một hơi lại nói:"Chính là ta ở Dương Tiễn trước mặt đem này tâm tư làm rõ , cũng tỉnh hắn hoài nghi ngươi ta hai người cố bố khổ nhục kế. Hắn người này cực có chủ ý, nếu là bị hắn hiểu lầm ngươi ta tính kế cho hắn..." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói tới đây, lại không biết nên như thế nào đi xuống nói:"Hiện tại, liên ta chính mình đều cảm thấy tựa hồ là ở tính kế hắn ."

Nàng xem lòng bàn tay văn lộ, cười khổ nói.

"Thốn Tâm, đa tạ ngươi." Đà Khiết cho tới bây giờ liền đối nàng hô to gọi nhỏ,"Ngao Thốn Tâm, Ngao Thốn Tâm" hô một ngàn nhiều năm, khó được như vậy xá đi dòng họ, chỉ gọi nàng tên.

"Đà Khiết, ngươi thiếu ở trước mặt ta giả ngu khoe mã." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nhạt, nhưng mà lại băng không được cuối cùng bật cười.

"Lúc này ta vô luận như thế nào là muốn đi một chuyến thiên đình . Cửu diệp linh chi thảo, ngẫm lại liền đau đầu."

Ngao Thốn Tâm chính đau đầu này cọc sự khi, Dương Tiễn sớm đứng ở chân quân trong thần điện. Mai Sơn lục thánh ở hắn không ở khi chưởng quản thần điện, tự nhiên không một ti sai lậu chỗ. Chỉ lần này lục huynh đệ hướng Dương Tiễn bẩm báo ở hắn ra ngoài khi có nào Tán tiên thần tướng đến bái phỏng tư pháp thiên thần.

Mấy người ngôn ngữ ngắn gọn bất quá một lát liền nói xong , khả Dương Tiễn lại chỉ nhìn chăm chú vào quải kia ngọc thạch chuông gió.

Đó là Dương Tiễn mẫu thân Dao Cơ trưởng công chúa ở khi chế tác đại biểu Dương gia nhân chuông gió. Năm đó ai ai tễ tễ ngũ mai ngọc thạch, hiện thời chỉ còn hai quả lẻ loi hiu quạnh lẫn nhau dựa vào. Hắn nhớ tới phía trước Ngao Thốn Tâm đối Đà Khiết duy hộ loại tình cảm, bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến nguyên lai Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng là có tay chân cũng sẽ vì thân nhân vượt lửa quá sông sẽ không tiếc . Cái kia luôn luôn quay chung quanh hắn chuyển bị thân nhân vứt bỏ tam công chúa thật sự chỉ tồn tại cho kia đoạn ngàn năm trong hôn nhân.

"Nhị gia?!" Khang lão đại gặp Dương Tiễn không nói một tiếng, không khỏi trùng trùng kêu.

Dương Tiễn phục hồi tinh thần lại, ngước mắt nhìn nhìn này phá lệ đại thần điện, trong lòng dâng lên một cỗ thưa thớt ý.

, Chương 17

Hằng Nga Quảng Hàn cung luôn luôn là thiên đình tịch mịch nhất lãnh thanh chỗ, cho dù nơi này trụ là tam giới đệ nhất mỹ nhân. Nhưng mà làm bạn nàng , trừ bỏ khôn cùng lạnh lẽo ba ngàn ánh trăng, chỉ có kia đảo dược Thỏ Ngọc cùng phạt quế Ngô vừa.

Nhưng là hôm nay, nàng này Quảng Hàn cung lại nghênh đón một vị cố nhân. Đúng là kia Tây Hải tam công chúa. Năm đó Long Nữ từng tại đây dục ám sát Hằng Nga, đến cùng bị Dương Tiễn ngăn lại, sau này nàng hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ cũng từng tại đây hướng Hằng Nga xin lỗi. Hiện thời khi quá cảnh thiên, nàng lại đi tới nguyệt cung. Lúc trước bị Dương Tiễn một chưởng bị phá huỷ ngọc thụ sớm một lần nữa trừu chi nẩy mầm phun nhụy thấm hương, nàng ở ám hương phù động trung đi tới hôm nay nhất yên lặng chỗ - Quảng Hàn cung.

Hằng Nga gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm đáp mây bay mà đến, nàng vạt áo kéo Vân Hà, quanh co khúc khuỷu ra một mảnh hào quang. Long Nữ từng mấy lần đi đến nơi này, vì một người. Hiện thời nàng tháng sau cung, thiên đình tiên đồng tiên nga thấy, đều âm thầm lấy làm kỳ. Cũng có cơ trí , sớm liền giá vân đi thông báo nhị lang chân quân. E sợ cho kia tam giới nổi tiếng người đàn bà chanh chua, lại đối Hằng Nga tiên tử bất lợi.

Hằng Nga tuy rằng đối nàng đột nhiên bái phỏng cảm thấy kinh ngạc, nhưng vẫn là lễ phép tiếp đãi nàng. Ngao Thốn Tâm uống nguyệt cung đặc chế hoa quế rượu, chỉ cảm thấy hôm nay lạnh lẽo, cuối cùng có thể cùng chính mình cộng ẩm một ly cư nhiên là này năm đó tình địch.

"Hằng Nga, hôm nay ta vội vàng tiến đến thật sự quấy rầy, chính là xác thực có một chuyện cần ngươi hỗ trợ..." Ngao Thốn Tâm châm chước luôn mãi, cuối cùng vẫn là nói ra khẩu.

"Ta? Ta có gì có thể bang được với bận , còn thỉnh tam công chúa nói rõ." Hằng Nga mãi mãi không thay đổi mỹ lệ dung nhan lộ ra nghi hoặc biểu cảm.

"Ta, ta tưởng hướng ngươi thảo giống nhau này nọ." Ngao Thốn Tâm xem Hằng Nga mỹ lệ ánh mắt nói.

Hằng Nga quần áo bạch y thân vô vật dư thừa, nàng nhìn nhìn chính mình lại nhìn nhìn lạnh lẽo Quảng Hàn cung, có chút nghi hoặc vì sao phú so thiên cung long cung công chúa hội hướng chính mình thảo muốn này nọ.

"Không biết tam công chúa nói là loại nào?" Nàng nghi hoặc hỏi.

"Chính là này Quảng Hàn ngoài cung cây nguyệt quế." Ngao Thốn Tâm thân thủ chỉ hướng ra phía ngoài đầu kia ám hương phù động nguyệt quế.

"Tam công chúa muốn này ngọc thụ để làm gì? Huống hồ này ngọc thụ nãi thiên đình vật, phi ta sở hữu. Tam công chúa hướng ta thảo muốn, ta cho dù có tâm thành toàn, nề hà không có quyền bàng mượn."

Giữa tháng ngọc thụ nãi Ngọc Đế vì trừng phạt Ngô vừa mà sở thiết vật, Ngọc Đế đáp ứng vị này cầu tiên hỏi phàm nhân chỉ cần hắn có thể đem nguyệt quế chém ngã, liền tha thứ hắn phạm hạ sai lầm, nhưng mà này ngọc thụ khả tự mình khép lại rìu phạt chi thương. Ngô vừa [ngày qua ngày, năm tiếp năm] chặt cây, ngân hà biến ảo, này ngọc thụ lại vẫn như cũ không chút sứt mẻ.

Hằng Nga tưởng, Long Nữ từ nhỏ ngao du tứ hải, tự do tự tại, lại không biết thiên đình pháp luật sâm nghiêm, giai cấp rõ ràng. Nguyệt cung tiên tử chân chính có được , cũng bất quá là một tòa trống trải lạnh lẽo Quảng Hàn cung mà thôi.

Hằng Nga gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm trên mặt thất vọng không giống như là giả vờ, liền tò mò hỏi:"Tam công chúa muốn nguyệt quế để làm gì?"

Long Nữ xem trong chén lành lạnh hoa quế rượu ngon, cười nói:"Ta mẫu hậu sinh nhật nhanh đến , nàng luôn luôn tâm mộ nguyệt cung lí quế thụ, ta nghĩ liền đến một cái mượn hoa hiến phật, không nghĩ tới..."

Hằng Nga nhất thời có chút kinh ngạc, đến nỗi nói không ra lời. Long Nữ cùng nàng ở chung lúc nào cũng có khập khiễng, nàng rất ít nhìn thấy như vậy mềm mại Ngao Thốn Tâm.

"Tam công chúa, Ngô vừa phạt quế mỗi ngày hội chặt bỏ một đoạn cây nguyệt quế chi, ngươi khả hướng hắn thảo muốn một chi gây cho ngươi mẫu hậu xem, cũng có thể nhất toàn hiếu tâm."

"Đa tạ Hằng Nga tiên tử chỉ điểm." Ngao Thốn Tâm thâm thi lễ.

Nàng hướng Hằng Nga cáo từ sau liền thẳng đến quế thụ mà đi. Ngô vừa chẳng phân biệt được xuân thu hàn thử chặt cây quế thụ, Ngao Thốn Tâm đến gần hắn khi, hắn còn tại khảm. Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn này vĩnh viễn vô hạn tự lành năng lực ngọc thụ, nghĩ rằng, Ngô vừa như vậy chẳng phân biệt được ngày đêm chặt cây, có lẽ sớm không phải vì thoát tội, mà thôi nhiên thành một loại chấp niệm.

"Ngươi... Có thể không cho ta một căn chặt bỏ nhánh cây?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi.

Không ngừng khảm quế thụ Ngô vừa mới chuyển đầu nhìn nàng một cái, nhặt vừa chặt bỏ nhánh cây, đưa cho nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp nhận, cảm kích cười cười.

Dương Tiễn đến khi, vừa vặn nhìn thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm nâng đầy cõi lòng doanh hương triển mi hớn hở. Hắn đã thật lâu không gặp đến nàng như vậy nở nụ cười. Nàng xoay người lại, liền gặp được Dương Tiễn. Ở thiên đình hắn không giống thế gian khinh bào hoãn mang, giáp trụ trong người, uy nghiêm vô cùng. Ngao Thốn Tâm tự trên người hắn thấy được thiên đình vô thượng uy nghiêm. Nàng thấy hắn đến gần, liền được rồi hạ giới tiên gặp thiên giới thượng thần chi lễ. Gặp Long Nữ như thế tri lễ, tư pháp thiên thần mày lại càng nhăn lại.

"Tam công chúa trên thiên đình đến gây nên chuyện gì?" Dương Tiễn thanh âm lãnh mà có khuynh hướng cảm xúc, Ngao Thốn Tâm từ trước đặc biệt thích nghe hắn nói nói, giống như ngọc thạch đánh nhau tiếng động, nghe hoài không chán. Hiện thời nghe hắn dùng đồng dạng thanh âm hỏi hắn, nàng lại chỉ cảm thấy cái chuôi này trong thanh âm có chính là thiên đình khôn cùng thanh lãnh (trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng) cùng vô thượng uy nghiêm.

"Nhân gia mẫu mộ nguyệt cung quế thụ, ta liền mặt dày tới đây thảo muốn này phạt hạ nhánh cây, lấy tẫn hiếu tâm." Ngao Thốn Tâm trả lời giọt nước không rỉ.

Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên nhớ tới vừa rồi chính mình ở chân quân trong điện nghe nói có tiên nga báo lại, nói Tây Hải tam công chúa hướng Quảng Hàn cung phương hướng đáp mây bay mà đi, hắn không biết là xuất phát từ cái dạng gì tâm lý, cư nhiên buông trong điện án thượng trần tích mấy trăm hồ sơ, một mình đi tới này nguyệt cung.

Hắn từng đã vô số lần đi đến nơi này. Trên chín tầng trời một vòng Minh Nguyệt, thủy chung là hắn Dương Tiễn ánh mắt lưu lại chỗ. Hắn trăng rằm ngàn năm, tam giới đều biết.

Lúc này đối mặt Ngao Thốn Tâm như vậy hợp tình hợp lý trả lời, hắn bỗng nhiên không biết nên nói cái gì đó.

"Chân quân không có chuyện gì lời nói, Thốn Tâm đi trước cáo lui ." Ngao Thốn Tâm hướng hắn gật gật đầu, lại quay đầu hướng Ngô vừa gật gật đầu, liền chuẩn bị đáp mây bay hồi Tây Hải.

"Tam công chúa dừng bước." Hằng Nga tự Quảng Hàn trong cung đi ra, kêu trụ Ngao Thốn Tâm.

"Đây là ta chính mình chế hoa quế lộ, lấy ngàn năm hoa quế hương khí phong tồn, tam công chúa khả mang về đưa cho long hậu, cũng tạm thời biểu lộ Hằng Nga tâm ý." Hằng Nga đưa qua một cái trang mãn rượu ngon thiên màu xanh tiểu bình rượu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thực cảm thấy trước mắt nữ tử như vậy tốt đẹp, bạch y ô phát hạt bụi nhỏ bất nhiễm, cùng một bàng uy nghiêm anh tuấn thiên thần thật sự là một đôi bích nhân.

Nàng thấp đầu, tiếp nhận kia bình hoa quế lộ, nói tạ, liền thải thượng đụn mây.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nắm quế chi cùng Hằng Nga tặng hoa quế nhưỡng, trong lòng bàn tay chảy ra mật mật hãn. Nàng lần này thượng nguyệt cung, vốn là tâm tồn hắn tưởng. Vừa rồi là nàng lừa Hằng Nga.

Nàng thượng nguyệt cung thảo muốn nguyệt quế vì mẫu chúc thọ bất quá là cái ngụy trang. Ngao Thốn Tâm thượng nguyệt cung, chỉ là vì tức nhưỡng. Hồng hoang kỳ thư [ Sơn Hải kinh ] có tái:"Hồng thủy ngập trời, cổn thiết đế chi tức nhưỡng lấy nhân hồng thủy, không thị đế mệnh, đế lệnh Chúc Dung sát cổn cho vũ giao. Cổn phúc sinh vũ, đế nãi mệnh vũ dẫn bố thổ lấy định Cửu Châu." Năm đó đại vũ chính là bằng vào hắn phụ thân tự thượng đế chỗ thiết được tức nhưỡng mới vừa rồi thống trị lũ lụt. Ngao Thốn Tâm ở tiếp nhận hoa quế chi khi liền dùng vĩ chỉ câu mấy lạp tức nhưỡng. Tức nhưỡng là có thể tự chủ sinh trưởng suốt đời bất diệt tiên giới thổ nhưỡng, có thể dưỡng dục tiên thảo linh mộc, sử chi linh khí dư thừa trưởng thành.

Cửu diệp linh chi thảo liền dưỡng ở tức nhưỡng bên trong. Nguyệt quế cắm rễ chi cơ, cũng tức nhưỡng.

Cửu đầu trùng lúc trước mang theo Cửu diệp linh chi thảo mầm móng trốn vào bắc hải, dùng bắc hải vạn năm hàn băng che lại mầm móng linh khí, hiện thời muốn tỉnh lại loại này tử, liền cần thiên đình tức nhưỡng.

Nàng ở mí mắt hắn phía dưới lừa Hằng Nga, đạo thiên đình tức nhưỡng. Nàng như thế hao tổn tâm cơ trằn trọc thông qua Hằng Nga, đó là muốn đem nguyệt cung tiên tử liên lụy ở bên trong. Như vậy, nghĩ đến Dương Tiễn vì người trong lòng, cũng không về phần chọc thủng nàng xiếc. Bằng không, Hằng Nga tiên tử cũng là thoát không xong can hệ, chịu nàng liên lụy.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chính là như vậy phá hư nữ nhân, nàng tưởng, nàng vĩnh viễn cũng thành không xong Hằng Nga như vậy mỹ lệ hào phóng ôn nhu thiện lương nữ thần.

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt thâm trầm, gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm đáp mây bay mà đi, quay đầu nhìn nhìn hương khí mùi thơm ngào ngạt nguyệt quế thần thụ, trong lòng bịt kín một bóng ma.

Long Nữ nâng đầy cõi lòng nguyệt quế cũng một lọ hoa quế nhưỡng trở về long cung, đúng Đà Khiết thương thế hơi hoãn, thấy hoa quế nhưỡng, liền phá lệ chủy sàm.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi trên thiên đình được như vậy hảo này nọ, thật sự là lợi hại!" Hắn nhẹ nhàng nhất khứu, lớn tiếng khen.

Nhưng mà giương mắt vừa thấy, Long Nữ cảm xúc nhưng không cao lắm bộ dáng.

"Ngươi làm sao vậy?" Đà Khiết lập tức phát hiện nàng không thích hợp.

"Không có gì. Ta chỉ nghĩ đến kia Cửu diệp linh chi thảo nguyên thần mầm móng, chúng ta nên đi chỗ nào làm ra."

"Cửu đầu trùng kêu kia tam chỉ mắt bắt đi. Mà bắc hải lớn như vậy, muốn tìm một mầm móng thực chính là mò kim đáy bể." Nói đến này Đà Khiết cũng có chút sa sút,"Nếu cửu đầu trùng dừng ở trên tay ta, ta bảo đảm khiêu khai cái miệng của hắn, nhượng hắn có vừa nói nhất, quyết không giấu diếm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm mặc mặc, hỏi hắn:"Ngươi thân thể tốt chút không?"

"Liệt tứ khỏa long châu, nguyên khí đại thương, làm sao có thể dễ dàng như vậy hảo." Tiểu đà long trợn trừng mắt, lại nói:"Cửu diệp linh chi thảo chẳng sợ cho ta ăn bán phiến lá cây, ta cũng không về phần bây giờ còn không thể tự nhiên điều hành pháp lực." Hắn càng nói càng khí, mở ra nắp bình một trận ngưu ẩm, một hơi đem nguyệt quế rượu ngon uống cạn.

Ngàn năm hương khí phong tồn hoa quế lộ tuy rằng tên là lộ, nhưng bên trong mùi thơm ngào ngạt hương khí có thể huân túy Lão Quân Thanh Ngưu, này đây Đà Khiết một lọ hạ đỗ, một lát liền thần chí không rõ suy sụp nằm ngã.

Ngao Thốn Tâm khẽ thở dài một cái, thao túng dòng nước đem hắn an trí ở long cung lớn nhất trai ngọc xác bên trong.

Hôm sau sáng sớm, Đà Khiết phát hiện chính mình ngủ ở nước ngọt bên trong. Hắn hoảng hốt gian cho rằng chính mình về tới Kính hồ. Tây Hải tuy lớn, nhưng cho tới bây giờ không phải nhà của hắn. Hắn từ nhỏ sinh hoạt tại nước ngọt trung, cũng không thích ứng mặn tanh hải dương.

Hắn thân mình tự trong nước dâng lên, vừa ra thủy liền thấy được Ngao Thốn Tâm ở trong sân loại hạ kia tự nguyệt cung mang về đến hoa quế chi. Nàng cúi đầu không có phát hiện sau lưng động tĩnh, Đà Khiết ngoạn tâm hốt khởi, dẫn đường trung dòng nước bắn về phía nàng trên tay sao chịu được kham đứng thẳng hoa quế chi. Nhưng mà kia cột nước ở chân chính tiếp xúc đến Ngao Thốn Tâm là lúc, đột nhiên tựa hồ đánh lên ẩn hình vách tường, bọt nước bốn phía, toàn bộ hóa thành mưa bụi, nhuận vật không tiếng động giọt tiến dưới chân bùn đất.

"Thế gian bùn đất dưỡng không sống thiên giới linh mộc, ngươi không cần uổng phí tâm tư." Đà Khiết đứng ở Ngao Thốn Tâm phía sau nói như vậy nói.

"Ta cũng không trông cậy vào có thể nuôi sống nó." Ngao Thốn Tâm đứng dậy, nhẹ nhàng nói.

Này giữa tháng thần mộc thưa thớt phàm trần, ký không có bãi cho long hậu trước mặt lây dính thần thú linh khí, cũng không có giống như phía trước nó đồng nguyên chi mộc giống nhau kinh người giỏi tay nghề tay bị chế thành uy lực cường đại binh khí, tỷ như cửu đầu trùng trăng non sạn, đó là lỗ ban được Ngô vừa sở phạt hạ nhất chi nguyệt quế chế thành .

Hằng Nga, nàng đến cùng là cô phụ nàng một mảnh tâm ý.

, Chương 18

Dương Tiễn tìm đến Ngao Thốn Tâm khi Ngao Thốn Tâm đang ở cấp nguyệt quế tưới nước, tam giới chiến thần có Hao Thiên khuyển như vậy truy tung thuật nhất đẳng nhất thần thú, muốn tìm một người lại đơn giản bất quá.

Thượng kinh này chỗ thôn trang, ngao tấc dùng xong long cung nhất hộc dạ minh châu liền ra mua. Nàng nhiều ở thế gian hành tẩu, tổng yếu có cái lối ra.

Chính là không thể tưởng được Dương Tiễn gặp mặt tự đăng môn bái phỏng. Núi nhỏ vội vàng báo lại, nói là chân quân đại nhân tới phỏng, thỉnh tam công chúa tốc tốc tiến đến tiếp khách.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ chậm rãi cấp nguyệt quế tưới nước, cũng không để ý hội sò biển tinh. Đãi đem quế chi dọn dẹp xong, Long Nữ phương thi thi nhiên đứng dậy, vân vê quần áo vật trang sức, chậm rãi hướng tiền thính.

Trong phòng khách Dương Tiễn đưa lưng về phía Ngao Thốn Tâm đang nhìn quải cho trên tường chuông gió, đó là dùng trong biển vỏ sò sở chế chuông gió, tinh xảo đáng yêu, phong động có thanh. Thủy tộc sở cư chỗ luôn thiên vị bày biện một ít thuỷ sản vật, tỷ như vỏ sò chuông gió, tỷ như san hô thụ.

Chính là nhìn đến này chuông gió, hắn liền tự dưng nhớ tới lúc trước ở Dương phủ hắn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm bởi vì chuông gió cãi nhau ngày.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ho nhẹ một tiếng, Dương Tiễn nghe tiếng chậm rãi xoay người lại. Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt bình tĩnh đảo qua đối phương khuôn mặt, thấy hắn thần sắc giấu giếm, liền hiếu kỳ nói:"Chân quân tiến đến không biết có gì phải làm sao?"

"Tam công chúa chớ không phải là đã quên chúng ta còn có tích công đức nhiệm vụ trong người?" Dương Tiễn hỏi ngược lại. Vừa rồi nàng đến khi hắn liền đã biết được, Ngao Thốn Tâm đại khái không biết, hắn sớm quen thuộc trên người nàng hải dương hơi thở, bởi vậy nàng vừa xuất hiện, hắn liền biết.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhất thời bị hắn vấn trụ, trong lòng nàng có việc, chỉ sở hắn là vì nàng đạo thiên đình tức nhưỡng mà đến, hiện thời thấy hắn chỉ đề tích công đức việc, nhất thời có chút sờ không cho tâm tư của hắn.

Núi nhỏ tuỳ thời mau, sớm đi phòng trà chuẩn bị minh tiền long tỉnh, lúc này thời cơ kháp được cũng chuẩn, đang ở Ngao Thốn Tâm Vô Ngôn mà chống đỡ là lúc, phủng khay trà thướt tha mà đến.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xuất ra chủ nhân tư thái đến, đối với nhị lang chân quân nói:"Chân quân thỉnh dùng trà. Vốn nên lấy Hằng Nga tiên tử tặng cho hoa quế lộ đến chiêu đãi khách quý, nề hà vẻn vẹn một lọ hoa quế lộ đều bị ta kia chủy sàm biểu đệ uống xong rồi. Ta nơi này liền chỉ còn này thế gian thô trà."

Kỳ thật Ngao Thốn Tâm biết Dương Tiễn cực yêu uống trà, lúc trước hai người vẫn là vợ chồng là lúc, hắn liền uống lên vẻn vẹn một ngàn nhiều năm trà. Mỗi ngày Long Nữ sớm vì hắn chuẩn bị tốt nước trà, cung Dương gia nhị gia chậm phẩm. Đó là vợ chồng hai cái khó được yên tĩnh tốt đẹp thời gian. Nhưng nàng tưởng, hắn đại khái là càng nguyện uống Hằng Nga tiên tử tự mình chế thành hoa quế lộ đi.

"Này trà, tốt lắm." Dương Tiễn tiểu xuyết một ngụm, nâng mi đã thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ an tĩnh xem chính mình. Hắn lúc này mới vừa rồi phản ứng đi lại vừa rồi sò biển tinh thượng trà khi, chỉ thượng chính mình kia một phần, làm chủ nhân Ngao Thốn Tâm, cũng không có cũng không tính toán cùng hắn này khách nhân cộng phẩm nhất hồ minh tiền long tỉnh.

"Tam công chúa sao không uống?"

"Ta cũng không thập phần yêu uống trà. Huống chi này trà ta uống lên rất nhiều năm, có chút ghét ." Ngao Thốn Tâm không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh trả lời.

Dương Tiễn trầm mặc, hắn nhưng lại bỗng nhiên phát hiện này sắc lục hương úc vị cam hình mỹ nhất thượng phẩm minh tiền long tỉnh hiểu ra cư nhiên có chút chát ý.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hóa ra Ngọc Đế khâm ban cho công đức bộ, Dương Tiễn buông trên tay trà, xuất ra quạt xếp tùy ý một chút, liền gặp trong đó một tờ tránh kim quang, trên giấy sở thư chi tự toàn bộ phù cho không trung, đãi Ngao Thốn Tâm đọc xong, kia tự cũng biến mất ở trong không khí.

Long Nữ ảm đạm thở dài, trên thực tế nàng liên chính mình đều độ hóa không xong, lại muốn đi phổ độ chúng sinh.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm! Mau nhìn ta nắm lấy ai tới!" Đà Khiết bị kích động vọt vào tiền thính tìm Ngao Thốn Tâm, vừa nhấc đầu liền gặp Dương Tiễn này tam mắt ôn thần đã ở, trên mặt vẻ mặt hoàn toàn thay đổi, Ngao Thốn Tâm thậm chí cảm thấy chính mình có thể nhìn đến hắn chân thân dựng thẳng lên một phiến vảy.

"Ngươi lại nắm lấy cái gì?" Ngao Thốn Tâm phù ngạch. Tự bọn họ ở nơi này, Đà Khiết cơ hồ đem toàn bộ thủy tộc đều ép buộc một lần, hải lý có hắn muốn chuyển đến, hải lý không có , hắn cũng tưởng biện pháp ép buộc đến. Hắn làm việc bừa bãi không chỗ nào cố kị, từ lúc chút bất tri bất giác đắc tội rất nhiều thủy tộc.

"Ta nắm lấy cái giao nhân!" Đà Khiết đắc ý nói xong, tựa hồ sớm quên chính mình người bị liệt châu khổ.

Giao nhân là trong nước từ xưa chủng tộc, Ngao Thốn Tâm sở mặc quần áo vật đó là giao nhân dệt liền. Giao nhân tộc giỏi ca múa, người người đều có được một phen hảo cổ họng, có thể xướng ra mạn diệu thiên âm, thường thường ở trong biển ngâm xướng, dẫn tới rời bến ngư nhân trầm mê trong đó, lưu luyến quên phản, chết vào biển lớn. Phàm nhân bởi vậy lại gọi này vì hải yêu.

"Ngươi không có việc gì trảo giao nhân làm cái gì?" May mà trong biển cấp bậc sâm nghiêm, Long tộc có viễn siêu nó tộc cao nhất địa vị. Này đây Đà Khiết như vậy Long tộc nhánh núi trảo cái đem giao nhân cũng không tính cái gì đại sự. Chính là hắn vốn là có tội trong người, hiện thời tư pháp thiên thần ở bên, hắn thật sự là hẳn là thu liễm một ít.

"Chúng ta phủ thượng không phải đang cần ca kỹ sao? Ta ngày hôm qua còn tại nghe ngươi oán giận nói này thôn trang an tĩnh có chút quá đáng. Ngươi ta muốn hưởng thụ , tự nhiên là này thế gian tốt nhất. Nhưng này thế gian ca kỹ, như thế nào cập được với trong biển giao nhân." Đà Khiết hưng trí bừng bừng nói xong.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tưởng chính mình bất quá thuận miệng một câu làm khó hắn để ở trong lòng, liền cũng đối hắn không tức giận được đến. Đà Khiết luôn có thể thải nàng điểm mấu chốt làm việc, nhưng mà có năng lực nhượng nàng không thể đối hắn sinh khí.

Nàng từng đã tính toán chi li cùng Dương Tiễn ở chung lợi hại, mà đối này bất hảo tiểu biểu đệ, luôn dễ dàng liền có thể tha thứ hắn đủ loại khuyết điểm sai lầm.

"Ngươi mau đưa nàng thỉnh xuất ra, người tới là khách, đừng dọa nhân gia." Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng bất chấp xem Dương Tiễn thần sắc, thẳng đối Đà Khiết nói.

Tiểu đà long than thở một tiếng, nhẹ nhàng run lên tay áo, một giọt bọt nước liền tích lạc ở , dần dần thành lớn huyễn hóa ra hình người.

Kia thật sự là cái xinh đẹp được quá đáng ... Thiếu niên.

Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc xem Đà Khiết, có chút nói không ra lời. Dương Tiễn đã ở một bên đánh giá cái kia giao nhân tộc nam tử, thấy hắn mi thanh mục tú, đặc biệt một đôi mắt óng ánh trong suốt, trầm tĩnh hữu thần.

Đà Khiết đại mã kim đao ngồi ở Ngao Thốn Tâm bên cạnh trên vị trí, quay đầu đối này Ngao Thốn Tâm nói:"Ngươi xem hắn thế nào?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhéo nhéo mi tâm, có chút vô lực hỏi kia đứng ở trung gian thiếu niên nói:"Không biết ngươi thế nào xưng hô?"

"Tam công chúa gọi ta lam tu liền khả."

"Lam tu... Ngươi là giao nhân tộc thiếu chủ?" Ngao Thốn Tâm cả kinh nói.

Thiếu niên thẹn thùng cười cười, xem như thừa nhận .

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ rằng Đà Khiết thật sự là hảo nhãn lực, tùy tiện một trảo đó là trảo giao nhân tộc đời tiếp theo tộc trưởng. Thật sự là ăn xong hắn .

"Thật sự là thật có lỗi, lam tu thiếu chủ, ta biểu đệ hắn yêu đùa, hi vọng ngươi không cần so đo. Nếu ngươi tưởng hồi Tây Hải, chúng ta tự nhiên bị thượng lễ vật tự mình đưa ngươi hồi Tây Hải đăng môn xin lỗi, nếu ngươi tưởng ở lại thế gian, chúng ta cũng dọn dẹp khách phòng phụng ngươi vì thượng tân." Ngao Thốn Tâm lời nói này nói được tiến thối có theo, dù sao cũng là ở thế gian làm qua nhất phủ chủ mẫu nhân, cho nhân thế giao tế so Đà Khiết này lăng đầu thanh khéo đưa đẩy rất quen rất nhiều.

"Tam công chúa nói chi vậy. Ta hiện thời đến ngài ở thế gian hành cung, tự nhiên toàn bằng ngài sai phái." Kia thiếu niên cười như lãng nguyệt hơi hơi hạ thấp người, sáng tỏ ngươi nhã. Trả lời được cũng không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh tác phong nhanh nhẹn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vi hơi trầm ngâm, cười nói:"Tốt lắm. Núi nhỏ, trước thu thập một gian khách phòng cấp lam tu thiếu chủ."

Từ đầu đến cuối Dương Tiễn không nói một lời. Hắn chính là cảm khái trên đời cư nhiên có như vậy khéo chuyện, hắn chân trước cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng nhau nhìn công đức bộ thượng sở tái, ngay sau đó liền thấy cái kia muốn độ hóa nhân.

Lam tu, giao nhân tộc thiếu chủ, còn nhỏ làm người cứu, một lòng báo ân, lấy chứng đại đạo.

"Đa tạ tam công chúa thu lưu." Lam tu thân tư cao ngất giống như chi lan ngọc thụ, giơ tay nhấc chân thậm chí có chứa âm nhạc nhịp mỹ cảm.

Đà Khiết mắt thấy hắn tự mình chộp tới nhân bỗng chốc biến thành tòa thượng tân, cả kinh con mắt đều trừng xuất ra .

"Ta đây muốn hay không lại đi trảo một cái đến?" Hắn có chút lăng đầu lăng não hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, ngậm tức mang nộ, xinh đẹp Khả Nhân. Dương Tiễn cảm thấy chính mình thật lâu không thấy nàng như vậy sinh động hoạt bát biểu cảm .

"Ngươi a! Không ra chuốc họa cũng đã tốt lắm ." Ngao Thốn Tâm oán trách hắn một câu, phục lại triều Dương Tiễn xin lỗi cười cười.

"Tam công chúa phía trước sở chịu thương khả cực tốt?" Dương Tiễn nhẹ giọng hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, nói:"Đã không ngại." Nàng ở long cung nghỉ ngơi lấy lại sức, lại thực các loại bổ dưỡng vật, nội thương cũng không vướng bận. Dương Tiễn cẩn thận xem nàng hô hấp phun nạp, thấy nàng quả thật không ngại liền đem ánh mắt chuyển hướng về phía Đà Khiết.

Tiểu đà long tính cách quái đản, thấy hắn nhìn qua, liền giơ lên cổ họng:"Lão tử cũng không có việc gì!" Dương Tiễn nghe hắn thanh âm chỉ biết hắn bị thương không nhẹ, thương cập long nguyên bởi vậy hơi thở bất ổn, hắn chỉ xem Đà Khiết liếc mắt một cái, liền quay đầu đối Ngao Thốn Tâm nói:"Ngươi hiện thời này thương tuy rằng vô quá nhiều ngại, nhưng hay là nên cố bản bồi nguyên. Ta nơi này có một tiên đan, khả thông kinh sống mạch, tụ tập linh khí, còn thỉnh tam công chúa trước nhận lấy, đó là chính ngươi không cần phải..." Nói tới đây hắn dừng một chút giống như vô tình nhìn nhìn Đà Khiết, phương tiếp tục nói:"Cũng có người khác dùng được ." Nói xong hắn mở ra mặt quạt, mặt quạt phía trên liền phóng một quang hoa sáng sủa linh khí bốn phía tiên đan.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Đà Khiết hai mặt nhìn nhau chỉ cảm thấy kỳ quái, này thiết diện vô tư tư pháp thiên thần là làm sao không thích hợp, cư nhiên đưa người như vậy tình, còn không phải thuận tay.

"Chân quân hảo ý, Thốn Tâm tâm lĩnh. Chính là vô công không chịu lộc, ta thật sự là không thể nhận lấy này tiên đan." Ngao Thốn Tâm không lên hắn tưởng liền trực tiếp cự tuyệt. Tây Hải tam công chúa và Dương gia nhị lang dây dưa ngàn năm sớm ân oán khó tiêu, nhưng cũng không ý nghĩa Ngao Thốn Tâm có thể yên tâm thoải mái nhận Dương Tiễn tặng, nhượng vốn là hỗn độn duyên phận thượng tăng thêm tân khúc mắc.

Đà Khiết mặc dù kiêu ngạo ương ngạnh ai cũng không tha ở trong mắt, lúc này cũng thông minh trầm mặc, cũng không vì kia tiên đan sở động.

Dương Tiễn sâu sắc nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái, thấy nàng ánh mắt bình tĩnh tâm ý kiên định, liền cũng thu hồi tiên đan, cáo từ mà đi.

Lam tu luôn luôn lẳng lặng xem, hiện thời Dương Tiễn đi rồi, liền nhịn không được thở dài nói:"Tam công chúa đồng nhị lang chân quân, tưởng thật cùng ngoại giới đồn đãi không giống với."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy chính là cười, cũng không hỏi hắn cùng ngoại giới đồn đãi có gì bất đồng. Nàng đối với giao nhân tộc tương lai tộc trưởng nói:"Lam tu thiếu chủ không cần giữ lễ tiết, ở thế gian khả gọi ta Thốn Tâm. Ngươi nếu có chút cái gì yêu cầu, chỉ để ý cùng núi nhỏ đề, hoặc trực tiếp theo ta đề. Về phần ta này bất hảo biểu đệ, lúc trước đắc tội chỗ ta đại hắn hướng ngươi xin lỗi, vạn mong thứ tội."

"Tam công chúa nói làm sao nói. Lấy ta thân phận như thế nào có thể thẳng hô tam công chúa khuê danh. Tam công chúa đã không thích ta xưng hô phong hào, kia không bằng chiết trung, ta trước mặt người khác liền xưng tam công chúa vì tam tiểu thư. Về phần Đà Khiết thiếu gia, cùng ta bất quá một hồi hiểu lầm, lam tu tự nhiên không tha cho trong lòng."

Đà Khiết lại thật sự không quen nhìn hắn hai người như vậy tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt lễ nghi phiền phức, chỉ theo trong lỗ mũi "Hừ" một tiếng, lấy chỉ ra khinh thường.

Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, liền coi như là đồng ý hắn đề nghị.

"Thực không dám đấu diếm tam công chúa, ta lần này rời bến đó là vì báo ân, ân cứu mạng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhớ tới phía trước công đức bộ thượng nhìn đến ân oán tiền duyên, trong lòng thở dài, hỏi ngược lại:"Không biết lam tu thiếu chủ khả tìm được đã cứu ngươi vị kia ân nhân?"

"Hải vu nói ta đi theo ngài, liền có thể tìm được nàng." Này thiếu niên ánh mắt trầm tĩnh hữu thần, giống như bầu trời bàn thanh triệt trong ánh mắt, tràn ngập một loại gọi làm hi vọng gì đó.

"Hải vu? Ngươi đã đi tìm hải vu?" Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nói.

"Đây là tự nhiên. Tam công chúa hẳn là cũng biết chúng ta giao nhân tộc năm đó cũng ra qua một vị công chúa, dùng mỹ lệ tiếng nói đổi lấy hải vu trợ giúp, ta hiện thời muốn rời bến tìm người, đương nhiên cũng chỉ có thể đi lên bối đường xưa."

Kia thật sự là cái bi thương chuyện xưa, Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa hồ theo như vậy bắt đầu, liền thấy được lam tu bi ai kết cục. Đồng dạng khai đoan, thật sự là điềm xấu.

"Như vậy, ngươi đưa cho hải vu trao đổi là cái gì?" Long Nữ nhịn không được hỏi. Mà tiểu đà long đã sớm không hiểu phong tình lệch qua một bên ghế thái sư, không để ý tới hai người này nói chuyện.

Lam tu nhưng cười không nói, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền biết là chính mình mạo muội .

Mỗi người đều có duy thuộc cho chính mình bí mật.

, Chương 19

Lam tu muốn đi theo Ngao Thốn Tâm tìm được ân nhân báo ân, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền lưu hắn ở biệt trang ở lại. Này thôn trang bị Ngao Thốn Tâm cho rằng ở thế gian hành cung, tiểu đà long lại cường đạo dường như hỏi các lộ thủy tộc đánh cướp không ít, nơi này liền bị bố trí được phá lệ thích hợp thủy tộc cư lục cuộc sống. Chẳng những thôn trang lí có một đặc biệt đại nước ngọt hồ cung tiểu đà long nghỉ ngơi, nhân lam tu am hiểu cổ sắt thổi sênh, Ngao Thốn Tâm còn thiết trí cầm đài cung hắn sở dụng, đó là sò biển tinh núi nhỏ, cũng có cố ý vì nàng lấy thành dẫn nước biển mà đến mặn cái ao đường.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn cứ toàn tâm toàn ý loại cây kia nguyệt quế. Nàng biết rõ nó ở thế gian sống không lâu lâu, lại vẫn như cũ dốc lòng chiếu cố đúng giờ sái thủy, cẩn thận.

Lam tu từng hỏi nàng vì sao phải tại kia chu nguyệt quế thượng tiêu phí như thế nhiều thời giờ, vì một cái biết rõ là tử vong kết cục. Ngao Thốn Tâm thao túng dòng nước ôn nhu hóa thành mưa bụi chiếu vào nguyệt quế phía trên, biên sái biên nói:"Lam tu thiếu chủ lại vì sao vì một cái biết rõ không tồn hậu thế nhân, không tiếc rời đi hải dương cho nhân thế tìm kiếm?"

Thiếu niên nở nụ cười, nói:"Hải vu đại nhân quả nhiên không có gạt ta, tam công chúa biết thậm quảng, nàng còn nói, ngươi là muốn đến độ hóa ta người kia."

Giao nhân cả đời thọ tộ lâu dài, thủy cư như ngư, không phế dệt tích, này mắt khóc, tắc ra có thể châu. Lam tu khi còn bé làm người cứu đến nỗi nay hắn trưởng thành trọc thế nhẹ nhàng giai công tử, trung gian lại ít nhất qua trăm năm, giao nhân có ba trăm năm sống lâu, còn nhỏ kỳ liền có năm mươi năm, kia dài dòng năm mươi trong năm, bọn họ luôn luôn bảo tồn hài đồng khi dung nhan, vượt qua còn nhỏ kỳ, bọn họ liền tiến nhập trưởng thành kỳ, lấy chậm cho nhân loại rất nhiều lần sinh trưởng tốc độ ở một trăm năm trong vòng chậm rãi trừu chi nhổ giò theo hài đồng trưởng thành thiếu niên cho đến thanh niên.

Lam tu khi còn bé làm người cứu, hiện thời phong nhã hào hoa đang đứng ở giao nhân trưởng thành kỳ, này trung gian cách xa nhau gần trăm năm, năm đó cứu hắn người nọ sớm không ở nhân thế. Ngao Thốn Tâm có thể nghĩ vậy một tầng, lam tu chính mình tự nhiên cũng biết.

Dương Tiễn đi địa phủ tra qua, nói năm đó cứu lam tu nhân hiện thời chuyển thế đầu thai, nhân đời trước tích phúc quá đáng, đời này vinh hoa phú quý hưởng chi vô cùng. Mà nàng chẳng những có được tám ngày phú quý thả quyền thế ngập trời. Năm đó người nọ đúng là hiện thời mẫu nghi thiên hạ Cao hoàng hậu.

Cao hoàng hậu xuất thân hiển hách gả được càng là hiển hách, hiện thời hoàng hậu tương lai thái hậu, nàng đã đạt thời đại này nữ tử có khả năng đạt tới cao nhất.

Lam tu gặp dưới ánh mặt trời Ngao Thốn Tâm thủ hạ nguyệt quế chi ngay cả mắc mưa lộ vẫn là ngăn cản không xong đồi bại hơi thở, trong lòng không đành lòng mới vừa rồi mở miệng, không nghĩ tới tam công chúa hỏi vặn một câu, lập tức đổ hắn đường đi.

"May mắn nhân loại có được bất diệt linh hồn." Lam tu đạo. Năm đó giao nhân tộc công chúa vì yêu hy sinh, cuối cùng đổi được cũng bất quá là nhân loại kia bất diệt linh hồn.

"Ngươi xác định ngươi còn muốn báo ân?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi.

"Đó là tự nhiên." Lam tu gật gật đầu.

Chẳng sợ người kia đã không phải lúc trước bộ dáng, chỉ cần vẫn là cái kia linh hồn, lại có cái gì vội vàng?

"Hảo, ta nói cho ngươi, nàng là ai."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngón trỏ nhẹ nhàng ở không trung vẽ một cái vòng tròn, một mặt thủy kính liền ở không trung hiển hiện ra. Thủy kính lí Cao hoàng hậu chính nhàn nhã ăn cung nữ trình lên đến trái vải, nàng búi tóc cao dựng thẳng, mặc tượng trưng hoàng quyền núi sông xã tắc áo cùng càn khôn địa lý váy, thì giờ không lại nhưng từ nhỏ sống an nhàn sung sướng bảo dưỡng thoả đáng, này đây hiện thời vừa thấy liền biết tuổi trẻ khi là vị đại mỹ nhân.

"Năm đó, nàng còn chính là cái ngư dân nữ." Lam tu xem thủy kính chậm rãi nói. Thật sự là tục khó dằn nổi chuyện xưa, hắn rơi vào rồi nàng phụ thân võng, đồng khác thấp hơn thủy tộc cùng nhau bị mang về nhà nàng. Khi đó hắn hóa thành một cái mỹ lệ ngư, bị nàng nhìn thấy , tâm hỉ dưới hướng phụ thân thảo muốn đến, nghỉ ngơi vài ngày. Sau này nàng liền thích thượng dưỡng miêu, vì nó an toàn, liền bắt nó cấp thả lại trong biển.

Nhìn đời chưa sâu giao nhân tộc thiếu chủ bất quá kham kham một trăm hơn tuổi, so sò biển tinh tuổi còn nhỏ, nhưng mà luận cập kiến thức, hắn cũng không nhất định so được với long trong cung thường xuyên đi lại thanh y tiểu tỳ. Hắn thậm chí cảm thấy kia mấy ngày nước ngọt kiếp sống cũng thập phần không sai.

"Ngươi như muốn gặp nàng, ta cũng có thể tưởng tượng biện pháp cho ngươi vào cung." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói đến "Tiến cung" Hai chữ, thế nhưng không biết vì sao ngữ khí có chút cổ quái, dẫn tới thiếu niên kỳ quái xem nàng.

"Giao nhân trời sinh liền thông hiểu âm luật, ngươi khả làm bộ như đào kép, cùng ta cùng nhau tiến cung." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói.

"Nhân gian báo ân đơn giản như vậy vài loại. Hứa tên lợi cùng tài phú, quan lớn cùng hậu lộc. Nhưng mà đối với hiện thời nàng mà nói, này đó cũng không thiếu. Có lẽ ngươi cũng có thể lấy thân báo đáp." Ngao Thốn Tâm chế nhạo nói.

"Lấy thân báo đáp?"

"Thế gian báo ân hướng đến thích lấy đã thân hứa hẹn, vì nô vì tì hoặc là vì cơ làm thiếp, hoàn toàn đem chính mình vận mệnh giao đến trên tay người khác."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói đến báo ân, liền nhớ tới nàng đồng Dương Tiễn trong lúc đó đó là thủy cho ân tình. Ân trọng như núi ân trọng như núi nói hơn, liền thật sự lấy thân báo đáp . Chính là Dương Tiễn đem chính mình hứa cho nàng, nhưng chưa đem tâm có lẽ cho nàng.

Nàng khi đó không hiểu, ân đó là ân, tình đó là tình, phi đem hai người khoa tay múa chân đến cùng nhau nói, nói hơn náo lâu, kia ân cùng tình đều biến thành oán cùng hận.

Lâu phụ ân sâu tất thành thù. Nhân tính như thế, không thể cưỡng cầu.

"Ta... Nhưng là muốn gặp thấy nàng..." Thiếu niên thấp đầu, ánh mặt trời chiếu vào hắn tuổi trẻ tinh xảo trên mặt, kia thanh âm khinh thường giống như trên biển bọt biển.

"Hảo." Ngao Thốn Tâm lãng nhiên đáp.

Kỳ thật nàng cũng tưởng biết, làm ba trăm năm sống lâu gặp gỡ trọn đời bất diệt linh hồn, sẽ có thế nào truyền kỳ sinh ra.

Trên trời cho tới bây giờ đều rất công bằng, nhân loại tuy rằng sinh mệnh ngắn ngủi, lại có được bất diệt hồn phách, mà giao nhân bộ tộc tuy rằng mạo mỹ, toàn thân đều là bảo, giọt lệ thành châu, thiện dệt Giao Tiêu, tiếng ca giống như thiên âm, thả có được ba trăm năm số tuổi thọ, nhưng một khi chết đi, liền hóa thành bọt biển, linh thịt câu diệt.

Cao hoàng hậu nhũ danh thao thao, nhưng mà hiện thời đã rất ít có người kêu nàng nhũ danh , nàng xuất thân huân thích nhà, trâm anh thế tộc, sinh cao quý gả cũng cao quý. Lại có ai dám gọi nàng nhũ danh? Cho dù thì giờ không lại, dưới gối tam tử hai nàng, ổn ngồi trung cung hoàng đế nguyên hậu, ai dám coi khinh?

Trưởng tử Dĩnh vương Triệu Húc đối mẫu thân luôn luôn tôn trọng có thêm, hắn trưởng tử thân phận nhất định tương lai vinh đăng đại bảo, hắn có được này đó, đều là bởi vì Cao hoàng hậu, huống hồ Cao hoàng hậu cũng đối này trưởng tử ký thác kỳ vọng cao, thập phần ngưỡng mộ. Hoàng hậu ngày sinh gần, Dĩnh vương cũng nhọc lòng xử lý thọ lễ. Hoàng hậu yêu xem ca kỹ đào kép biểu diễn, nề hà trong cung âm luật nghe ngấy . Dĩnh vương vì thảo mẫu thân vui vẻ, cố ý quảng gửi công văn đi thư ở dân gian tinh thông này nói người trong, nhất thời đào kép ào ào vào kinh, hi vọng mở ra sở trường, một bước lên mây.

Làm Ngao Thốn Tâm mang theo lam tu xao khai Dĩnh vương phủ đại môn, Triệu Húc đang ở tiền thính hội kiến khách quý.

Này khách quý đúng là Dương Tiễn.

Triệu Húc đồng Dương Tiễn tán gẫu có chút hợp ý, cho quốc sự giải thích không mưu mà hợp. Tư pháp thiên thần lúc trước chủ trương thiên đình phế khí sâm nghiêm lạnh như băng cũ thiên luật, thậm chí hắn từng kết hợp chính mình giải thích sáng tác thiên luật, hi vọng Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu có thể đem thiên đình pháp luật sửa được hơn phù hợp Thiên Đạo càng có nhân tính hóa một ít. Nhưng là đến cùng vẫn là thất bại , cũng bởi vì có lần đó thất bại, hắn lựa chọn chịu nhục, âm thầm trợ giúp Trầm Hương thúc đẩy tân thiên luật được xuất bản.

Qua vừa dịch chiết, thiện nhu bất bại.

Mà Dĩnh vương Triệu Húc cho chính sự thượng cũng theo đuổi biến pháp, để củng cố Đại Tống giang sơn. Hắn gặp Dương Tiễn lời nói câu đều đánh trúng điểm mấu chốt, có chút phấn chấn, dẫn vì bình sinh tri kỷ.

Triệu Húc đang cùng Dương Tiễn nói tới hưng chỗ, liền gặp quản gia báo lại nói là có một vị cô nương mang theo hạ nhân cho tiền môn cầu kiến. Dương Tiễn nghe xong quản gia đối nữ tử miêu tả, trên mặt gợn sóng không thể, chỉ cúi đầu thổi thổi phù cho mặt ngoài trà vụn.

"Dương huynh..." Triệu Húc nhất thời nhớ tới lúc trước cái kia đã cứu hoàng hậu giang hồ nữ tử, nghĩ chính mình từng nhận lời đối phương như có nhu cầu cùng tới cửa xin giúp đỡ, hiện thời nhân gia tìm tới cửa đến, tự nhiên không tốt đóng cửa không thấy, nhưng mà cùng vị này dương công tử nhưng cũng chính nói tới hưng chỗ, nhất thời có chút khó xử.

"Điện hạ thỉnh tự tiện." Dương Tiễn sái nhiên làm cái xin cứ tự nhiên tư thái.

"Kia... Đem vị kia cô nương mang tới thiên sảnh chờ." Triệu Húc quay đầu phân phó một bên quản gia.

"Đã điện hạ có khách tới chơi, dương mỗ trước cáo từ." Dương Tiễn cầm trong tay mặc phiến ôm quyền, Triệu Húc nhất thời lưu hắn không được, liền cũng doãn hắn đi trước rời đi.

Dương Tiễn đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa vào vừa ra đối diện gặp lại, Dĩnh vương phủ thượng lần thực cỏ cây, mùi thơm ngào ngạt xanh um, Dương Tiễn quần áo đều dẫn theo cỏ cây chi tức. Thấy nữ quyến, hắn nghiêng người đứng thẳng một bên, đãi Ngao Thốn Tâm đến gần, nhìn không chớp mắt trải qua hắn bên cạnh, mới vừa rồi run lẩy bẩy bào góc diệp, phục lại đi trước.

Ngao Thốn Tâm từ quản gia dẫn đi đến Dĩnh vương trước mặt.

Triệu Húc quần áo thường phục, lại như trước một thân quý khí, hắn ngước mắt nhìn nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng nàng phía sau lam tu, trên mặt treo ấm áp tươi cười, hỏi:"Cô nương lần này tới bổn vương phủ thượng, nhưng là có gì việc khó muốn bổn vương làm?"

"Không, Dĩnh vương điện hạ, ta là đến giúp ngươi ." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói, gặp Triệu Húc mày nhất hiên có chút kinh ngạc bộ dáng, liền lại trái lại tự đi xuống nói:"Ta nghe nói điện hạ ở vì hoàng hậu sinh nhật việc quan tâm, vì sử nương nương cao hứng, cố ý lưới thiện âm luật dân gian nghệ sĩ vào cung hiến nghệ. Bên người ta vừa đúng có một vị như vậy đào kép, hiện đặc đến đề cử cấp điện hạ, để giải điện hạ chi cấp." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói đầu đầu thế đạo, mặt nàng da hậu, thẳng đem này cọc không mời tự đến đề cử nói thành đưa than sưởi ấm trong ngày tuyết rơi ân tình. Nói xong nàng nghiêng người nhượng nhượng, trực tiếp nhượng lam tu bại lộ ở Triệu Húc nghiên phán đánh giá ánh mắt dưới.

Triệu Húc gặp lam tu như chi lan ngọc thụ, thanh tú thanh nhã, thật sự không giống như là Hồng Trần trung lăn lộn đào kép, không khỏi nhíu mày hỏi:"Không biết vị công tử này có không trước cấp bổn vương biểu diễn một hai, bổn vương cũng tốt trong lòng hiểu rõ."

Lam tu bên hông cắm quan tâm ngọc bích tiêu, nghe vậy liền tháo xuống ngọc tiêu phóng cho bên môi thổi, nhất thời thanh lăng lăng thanh âm mặt tiền cửa hiệu mà đến, giống như ánh mặt trời chiếu vào trần thế, hải âu quy về bầu trời, thanh âm địch trần, nhân sự cỏ cây không một không chịu cảm nhiễm.

Đãi tiêu âm hạ xuống, Dĩnh vương chỉ cảm thấy chính mình theo một hồi ảo mộng trung tỉnh lại, không biết nay tịch gì tịch.

"Quả nhiên là giống như thiên âm. Chính là ta mẫu hậu sinh nhật chính là mừng rỡ ngày, nhạc cao ít người hoạ, khó tránh khỏi cô tịch. Bổn vương vẫn là thích náo nhiệt điểm khúc, vui mừng cát tường." Triệu Húc trầm ngâm một lát nói.

"Điện hạ không cần lo lắng, lam tu hội tấu bách điểu triều phượng chi khúc. Giới khi hắn có thể tiêu âm sử dụng trăm điểu hướng hoàng hậu triều hạ, trường hợp lớn lao, nhất định náo nhiệt vui mừng."

"Nga? Vị công tử này cư nhiên còn có thể bực này kỳ kỹ, bổn vương thật sự là thất kính." Triệu Húc ngoài miệng tuy rằng lời này, trong lòng đến cùng là không tình nguyện. Này nữ tử xuất quỷ nhập thần võ nghệ siêu quần, hiện thời buổi sáng cửa bất quá vì dẫn tiến một người, chuyện này thế nào đều lộ ra cổ quái. Hơn nữa này dù sao cũng là lai lịch không rõ nhân, giới khi vào hoàng cung đại viện, ra đường rẽ, đó là tội lớn .

Lam tu nghe xong cũng bất quá cười cười mà thôi. Giao nhân tiếng ca có thể làm cho ngư dòng người liên quên phản, có thể làm cho hải điểu đình chỉ phi tường, sử dụng trăm điểu bất quá chút tài mọn.

"Điện hạ như lo lắng, khả đem ta khấu ở phủ thượng, lam tu một thân tài nghệ như không cho hoàng hậu sinh nhật dâng cho thế nhân, thật sự là có chút tiếc nuối. Bách điểu triều phượng khả năng độc nhất vô nhị, tất sẽ làm thế nhân tán thưởng điện hạ đối hoàng hậu chi hiếu tâm."

Trăm thiện hiếu vì trước, Triệu Húc tự nhiên cũng hiểu được đạo lý này. Không thể không nói nàng nói được thật nhượng hắn động tâm.

"Không biết cô nương như thế nào xưng hô?"

"Ngao Thốn Tâm."

"Thốn Tâm cô nương, như vậy kế tiếp ngày, liền ủy khuất cô nương ở ta phủ thượng ở vài ngày ."

Hắn vẫn là tiếp nhận rồi nàng đề nghị.

"Nếu như thế, kia Thốn Tâm liền quấy rầy điện hạ rồi." Ngao Thốn Tâm mỉm cười phúc phúc thân.

, Chương 20

Ngao Thốn Tâm từ đây liền ở Dĩnh vương phủ trọ xuống , kỳ thật coi nàng pháp lực, tưởng tự do qua lại người này gian công khanh vương phủ, tự nhiên là không nói chơi, lại là trùng trùng trọng binh gác, lại như thế nào vây được trụ nàng? Chính là nàng cũng tạm vô bàng sự, liền cũng tưởng phải làm điều hết lòng tuân thủ hứa hẹn long.

Nhưng Dĩnh vương nhưng cũng vẫn chưa chân chính nhốt nàng, Ngao Thốn Tâm tuy rằng là một cái bị giam lỏng "Con tin", nhưng cũng nhận đến vương phủ lễ ngộ. Chẳng những cho quyền nàng hầu hạ tỳ nữ, trừ bỏ một ít mấu chốt địa phương, khác nhậm nàng tự do hành tẩu.

Dương Tiễn đồng Dĩnh vương tương giao tâm đầu ý hợp, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng thường xuyên ở vương phủ thấy hắn. Có khi đồng Triệu Húc đánh cờ một ván, có khi cùng hắn cùng nhau du săn. Dương Tiễn vốn là tính thích du săn, chính là gần ba trăm năm lên trời đình làm tư pháp thiên thần, ngày ngày túc một trương mặt, này du săn hưng trí, liền rốt cuộc đề không đứng dậy.

Triệu Húc có khi còn có thể thiết xúc cúc tràng, vương tôn công khanh chịu yêu cũng sẽ kết cục đến một ván. Dương Tiễn tự giữ thân phận, bất đồng hạ giới phàm nhân đồng cục tái sự, chỉ tại một bên dao phiến xem. Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẫu nhiên đi ngang qua, liền cũng sẽ thấy xúc cúc tràng thượng náo nhiệt Phi Phàm, mỗi người hoan hô nhảy nhót. Triệu thị hoàng tộc tựa hồ đối xúc cúc phá lệ ham thích, hoàng tộc người trong người người đều là hảo thủ, Dĩnh vương không nói, đó là Dĩnh vương này tỷ muội, cũng đều là cân quắc không cho tu mi. Bảo an công chúa và thọ khang công chúa ngẫu nhiên cũng tới Dĩnh vương phủ tìm bào huynh ngoạn, hưng trí lên đây cũng sẽ kết cục tái một ván, nữ tử ở xúc cúc tràng trên thân tư mạnh mẽ động tác nhanh nhẹn, mặt hồng hào nhuyễn lục lại đều có một cỗ anh khí, bừng bừng là vô hạn sinh cơ, làm cho người ta nhìn tâm sinh vui mừng.

Chính là lại thành thạo kỹ xảo, nhưng cũng ngăn không được ngẫu nhiên sai lầm. Ngao Thốn Tâm khi đó chính mang theo tỳ nữ trải qua xúc cúc tràng, kia cầu bỗng nhiên mang theo một cỗ kình phong tự bàng triều nàng bay đến. Này cầu thục tiêu hoàng cách, thực liệu khinh tài. Mật tuyến khâu thành, giấu giếm đường may, quả nhiên chắc nịch. Này một cái xuống dưới, Ngao Thốn Tâm có cứng rắn long lân cùng dày long da hộ thể tự nhiên không trở ngại, nhưng bên người tỳ nữ như hoa như ngọc mặt lại như thế nào chịu được?

Nhưng mà Dương Tiễn gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa hồ bị dọa choáng váng, chỉ đứng bình tĩnh xem bay tới cầu, vẫn không nhúc nhích. Hắn đang muốn ra tay, Ngao Thốn Tâm bên người tỳ nữ bỗng nhiên nhảy lên một cước đá văng ra kia hăng hái bay tới cầu, nàng thân mình giống như thanh tước bàn linh hoạt mạnh mẽ, mềm mại vòng eo ninh ra làm người ta sợ hãi than độ cong.

"Đại ca phủ thượng thật sự là ngọa hổ tàng long, này nho nhỏ tỳ nữ, nhưng cũng có như vậy tốt thân thủ." Nói lời này là Triệu Húc thân đệ đệ triệu hạo. Hắn quay đầu đồng Triệu Húc nói chuyện, lại phát hiện huynh trưởng sớm cách tòa, vội vàng hướng kia hai vị nữ quyến chỗ đi đến.

"Thốn Tâm cô nương, có thể có bị thương?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa nhấc đầu liền gặp Dĩnh vương thân thiết hỏi, nàng ngoéo một cái môi, nói:"Thốn Tâm bình yên vô sự, còn muốn ít nhiều tháng năm."

Tháng năm là kia tỳ nữ tên. Chính như đồng hiện thời như vậy thiên khí, ngày xuân đã hết, thời tiết nóng vừa mới vừa lộ ra manh mối. Quần áo tiệm bạc, xúc cúc vận động cũng đang là hừng hực khí thế.

Dĩnh vương lườm tháng năm liếc mắt một cái, thầm nghĩ tiểu nha đầu đến cùng thiếu kiên nhẫn, bị nàng thử một lần, liền thử xuất ra . Kỳ thật lấy Ngao Thốn Tâm như vậy thân thủ, vừa rồi kia cầu lại như thế nào hội thực trốn không thoát?

Thọ khang công chúa gặp chính mình đá ra cầu a tỷ không tiếp đến, ngược lại thiếu chút nữa ngộ thương rồi vương phủ nữ quyến, không khỏi có chút không yên. Nhưng mà nàng lại muốn, nàng quý vì công chúa, huống hồ nàng kia cũng đều không phải thực bị thương, lại dưới đáy lòng tha thứ chính mình lỗ mãng. Như thế như vậy kỳ quái , chậm rãi đi đến Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt, ở huynh trưởng nghiêm khắc dưới ánh mắt, cúi đầu xin lỗi.

"Bất quá là nhất cọc ngoài ý muốn, này lại như thế nào quái được công chúa đâu?" Lại nói nàng ở thế gian là nhất giới bố y, lại như thế nào nhận được khởi kim chi ngọc diệp xin lỗi.

Dương Tiễn ở một bên gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm tiến thối có theo, chỉ hơi hơi có chút buồn bã, cái kia tâm vô thành phủ tam công chúa khi nào trở nên như thế giỏi về tâm kế? Đắn đo lòng người rất có một tay.

Giỏi về tâm kế cho tới bây giờ là hắn Dương Tiễn, mà không phải Tây Hải tam công chúa.

"Ngươi đó là cái kia đại hoàng huynh dưỡng ở trong phủ giang hồ nữ tử?" Thọ khang công chúa trợn to tròn trịa mắt hạnh tò mò hỏi. Nàng lời này hỏi điêu ngoa vô lý chi cực, Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe xong đôi mi thanh tú giương lên, nói:"Công chúa lời ấy cho Dĩnh vương danh dự có tổn hại."

Một cái thân vương ở phủ đệ dưỡng thân phận không rõ giang hồ nữ tử, này thật sự không phải cái gì dễ nghe đồn đãi. Quả nhiên thọ khang lời này vừa nói ra, Triệu Húc sắc mặt lập tức liền trầm xuống dưới.

"Đừng vội nói bậy!"

"Hoàng huynh!" Thọ khang tội nghiệp xem Triệu Húc.

Nhưng là lớn tuổi ổn trọng chút bảo an công chúa đi đến Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt cười nói:"Thọ khang lời nói cô nương thiết mạc để ở trong lòng, không biết cô nương khả hội xúc cúc? Không bằng cùng ta tỷ muội luận bàn một phen."

Ngao Thốn Tâm phúc phúc thân nói:"Đa tạ điện hạ tướng yêu, chỉ tiếc Thốn Tâm như thế nói không thông, miễn cưỡng lên sân khấu cũng chỉ hội quét hai vị điện hạ nhã hứng."

"Này không khó, chúng ta có thể giáo ngươi!" Thọ khang vội vàng nói, nàng vừa bị huynh trưởng huấn qua, giờ phút này liền có chút lấy lòng ý tứ hàm xúc.

An bảo chỉ cảm thấy tiểu muội tâm vô thành phủ, súc nổi lên mi.

"Chúng ta cũng không chơi, chơi ban ngày, có chút mệt mỏi. Vẫn là các ca ca ngoạn đi ~" Nàng đối thọ khang nói.

Tiểu công chúa không rõ chân tướng gật gật đầu.

"Không bằng Thốn Tâm cô nương cũng cùng ta nhóm một đạo quan khán đi." An bảo công chúa quay đầu đối Ngao Thốn Tâm nói.

"Như thế. Cung kính không bằng tuân mệnh."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngồi ở thọ khang công chúa hạ thủ, cùng Dương Tiễn đúng là đối diện mà ngồi. Án thượng để đặt đều là mùa hoa quả tươi,. Xúc cúc tràng thượng, biện kinh thành thế gia đệ tử đều ở rơi mồ hôi. Xúc cúc này nhất vận động ở thượng kinh phi thường lưu hành, vô luận nam nữ, đều sẽ lên sân khấu khoa tay múa chân hai tràng. Xuất thân lại phú quý, đối này đó lại càng thêm am hiểu.

Này đây Ngao Thốn Tâm nói không thông này nói, liền làm cho người ta càng khẳng định nàng xuất thân giang hồ thân phận, cũng chỉ có giang hồ nữ tử, xuất thân lỗ mãng, không hiểu này đó biện kinh quý tộc hưu nhàn hoạt động.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lại có chút thắc thỏm vương phủ hậu viện kia khẩu tỉnh. Kia tỉnh Long Vương thay nàng mang đến Tây Hải Long Vương thư, nàng rời nhà đã nhiều ngày, trong nhà tự nhiên cũng sẽ thắc thỏm.

"Nhưng là này tái sự không tinh thải? Thốn Tâm cô nương sao có chút tinh thần không chúc?" Bảo an hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu, xin lỗi cười cười, nhặt xa nhất một cái lý do:"Mới vừa rồi ta cùng tháng năm ở vương phủ tây viên nhìn đến một mảnh Ngu mỹ nhân, chính là hoa kỳ đã đến lại chậm chạp chưa khai, bởi vậy có chút tò mò."

"Thì ra là thế. Tây viên kia phiến Ngu mỹ nhân hàng năm so nơi khác mạn thượng một tháng nở hoa, coi như là Dĩnh vương ca ca phủ thượng nhất cảnh ." Thọ khang công chúa giải thích nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm "Nga" một tiếng, hơi hơi cười, tỏ vẻ hiểu rõ.

Bên kia Triệu Húc đối Dương Tiễn nói:"Dương huynh vì sao không dưới tràng đến một ván, Dương huynh lập tức công phu như vậy hảo, tên pháp kỳ chuẩn, nghĩ đến xúc cúc cũng có thể kỹ áp quần hùng."

Dương Tiễn hợp nhau cây quạt khấu ở lòng bàn tay đang muốn đẩy trì, Dĩnh vương uống lên rượu, còn nói một câu:"Hôm nay khó được, Dương huynh sẽ không tất chối từ ."

Hắn lời này nói có chút lớn tiếng, này đây Dương Tiễn vừa nhấc đầu liền thấy được đối diện hai vị công chúa đều xem chính mình, đương nhiên Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng xem hắn.

Hắn trầm ngâm một lát, cúi đầu cười nói:"Kia dương mỗ cũng chỉ được tòng mệnh ."

Dương Tiễn vẫn là kia một thân khinh bào hoãn mang bộ dáng, ánh nắng đem hắn bạch y độ thượng một tầng nhu hòa quang mang. Hắn xưa nay trang trọng quán , ngày đó điều luật pháp ngăn chận không phải này chịu tội thần tiên, mà là cái kia chấp chưởng này hết thảy nhân.

Dương Tiễn chẳng phải trời sinh hỉ tĩnh nhân. Hiện thời hắn lên sân khấu lung lay gân cốt, cũng dần dần buông ra, đồng phàm nhân đồng cục tái sự, mơ hồ liền có sảng khoái sơ ở Dương phủ lí hô bằng dẫn bạn bộ dáng. Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp xúc cúc tràng thượng hắn dáng người nhanh nhẹn tiêu sái phi thường, hơn người trừu | bắn động tác làm cho người ta không kịp nhìn, dẫn tới nhất chúng nữ quyến mặc dù che quạt tròn, nhưng mà một viên ánh mắt lại dính ở Dương Tiễn trên người.

Dĩnh vương này hai vị muội muội, cũng quả thật đến đàm hôn luận gả tuổi này . Ngao Thốn Tâm như có chút ngộ.

Nàng niêm một viên ô mai ném vào miệng, ê ẩm tư vị tràn ngập ở trong miệng. Gió nhẹ quất vào mặt, mang đến từng trận lo lắng. Nàng bỗng nhiên tưởng niệm Tây Hải phía dưới kia một cỗ cổ dòng nước ấm.

Dương Tiễn tái một hồi, thắng được rất xinh đẹp. Ngao Thốn Tâm cắn chén duyên xem hắn, dường như này chuyện cũ năm xưa đều ở trên người hắn rút đi, chỉ lanh lảnh , là vô ưu vô lự thiếu niên.

Trên thực tế nàng gặp hắn khi, hắn liền đã gánh vác huyết hải thâm cừu. Này đây, hiện thời này đó dường như, cũng bất quá là muốn tượng trung cái kia không lo thiếu niên.

"Dương huynh quả nhiên thân thủ bất phàm, phía trước luôn luôn từ chối, xem ra là chướng mắt bổn vương thân thủ." Triệu Húc đùa nói.

Dương Tiễn cười lắc lắc đầu.

Long Nữ hỉ không động đậy hỉ tĩnh tính tình, nhượng nàng ngồi ngay ngắn nhất phương thật sự có chút chịu tội. Lại không thể dùng pháp thuật cấp chính mình tìm điểm thú vị, liền cũng có chút hứng thú rã rời.

Bỗng nhiên triệu hạo hỏi Dương Tiễn một câu:"Dương công tử không biết có từng hôn phối?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm trên tay một chút, buông trên tay chén rượu.

Đối diện Dương Tiễn chính xem nàng, cùng nàng đối diện sau, ánh mắt của hắn phục lại dừng ở án thượng thanh rượu.

Nàng nghe được Dương Tiễn trả lời thanh âm:"Dương mỗ từng đã cô phụ qua một người." Như vậy thanh âm như vậy ngữ điệu, nghe chính là một cái tràn ngập tiếc nuối chuyện xưa.

Triệu Húc nắm bắt chén rượu dừng một chút, bỗng nhiên sang sảng cười nói:"Hôm nay cao hứng, chuyện cũ hưu đề! Đại gia uống nhiều mấy chén."

Dương Tiễn cầm lấy chén rượu, ngưỡng cổ uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, chỉ cảm thấy này ngày hè dài lâu, thời gian vắng vẻ, thật sự nhàm chán.

, Chương 21

Đà Khiết từ lần trước chịu châu liệt khổ, liền trốn vào bắc hải lạnh vô cùng nơi, một bên tìm kiếm cửu diệp minh chi thảo mầm móng một bên tu hành. Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng chỉ theo gió biển đôi câu vài lời trung biết hắn tin tức. Cao hoàng hậu sinh nhật càng ngày càng gần, Triệu Húc cũng công việc lu bù lên. Chỉ trong cung công chúa, ngày gần đây đến Dĩnh vương phủ tựa hồ chịu khó chút.

Dương Tiễn hiện thời là vương phủ môn khách, hắn bộ dạng đẹp mắt, dáng người anh vĩ, lâu cư thâm cung kim chi ngọc diệp đối hắn phương tâm ám hứa thật sự là kiện lại dễ dàng bất quá chuyện.

Lam tu lấy nhạc công thân phận ở vương phủ luyện tập cầm kỹ, Ngao Thốn Tâm có khi đứng ở bên người hắn nhìn hắn đánh đàn, nghe nghe, liền cũng có chút hoảng hốt.

Lam tu tiếng đàn khiến người quên ưu, nàng thậm chí tại kia tiếng đàn lí nhớ lại cùng Dương Tiễn ngày xưa ở chung tình cảnh. Rất nhiều nàng cho rằng đã quên được không sai biệt lắm chuyện, hiện thời ở trong trí nhớ tiêm lũ tất hiện.

Dù sao đó là một ngàn sáu trăm nhiều năm trí nhớ, lắng đọng lại ở trong óc chỗ sâu, tiếng đàn giống như đan vào võng, võng ở này khó được tốt đẹp qua lại.

Theo kia nhất chỉ ấn nghỉ, khúc dần dần liền thưa thớt xuống dưới.

"Đây là cái gì khúc?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi hắn.

"Thanh bình điệu." Lam tu vỗ về cầm huyền đáp.

Lúc này liền gặp thọ khang công chúa mang theo thị nữ phân hoa phất liễu hướng hai người đi tới. Thốn Tâm hai người vị trí đình hóng mát lâm hồ mà kiến, phong theo mặt hồ thổi tới, thổi bay hai người quần áo, Ngao Thốn Tâm đón gió nhi lập, rất có phiêu phiêu dục tiên thần tiên phong mạo.

Cái gọi là y nhân, ở thủy nhất phương.

"Ngươi đó là đại ca nói cái kia người mang kỳ kỹ dân gian nhạc công?" Thọ khang công chúa tò mò hỏi.

"Là, đúng là tiểu nhân." Lam tu quân tử phong độ, hơi hơi hạ thấp người đáp.

"Đại ca nói ngươi có bách điểu triều phượng khả năng, không bằng trước diễn đến ta nhìn xem?" Tiểu công chúa nói chuyện trực tiếp rõ ràng, nàng tiếu sinh sinh ở đứng ở kia sương, vẻ mặt đều là hưng trí dạt dào.

"Đây là hiến cho hoàng hậu khúc, hiện thời đi trước diễn tấu, chỉ sợ..." Lam tu nhìn nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm, có chút do dự nói.

"Này có cái gì vội vàng?" Thọ khang công chúa có chút nghi hoặc, sau đó lại tựa hồ là vì tìm kiếm duy trì, đem ánh mắt dừng ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trên người, hỏi nàng ý kiến:"Thốn Tâm cô nương nói, có phải hay không?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm còn chưa trả lời, liền gặp Dĩnh vương từ nhỏ kính chỗ đi tới, lanh lảnh thanh âm truyền đến:"Thọ khang nói là, bổn vương cũng chờ không kịp thấy trước mới thích ."

Triệu Húc tuy là theo thọ khang công chúa lời nói, nhưng hắn bản nhân xác thực có ý này. Lam tu chậm lại không thể, liền chỉ có thể trọng lại ngồi xuống, cong lại làm huyền.

Tiếng đàn vang lên, cái qua mặt hồ, giống như gợn sóng một loại hướng bốn phía tỏ khắp. Mắt thường có thể thấy được dưới, trong hồ người cá hướng nơi này đình đài hội tụ mà đến.

Thọ khang chỉ cảm thấy này khúc tựa hồ dẫn theo vô hạn vui mừng, gợi lên nàng sinh mệnh sở hữu tốt đẹp nháy mắt. Nàng mơ hồ nhìn thấy hồi nhỏ mẫu thân mang theo chính mình ở trong ngự hoa viên phốc điệp; Ca ca tỷ tỷ cùng nàng cùng nhau trêu cợt thái phó; Mỗ ngày, nàng bị kích động vọt vào mẫu hậu tẩm cung, gặp phụ hoàng ở thay mẫu hậu miêu mi... Này thật nhỏ vụn vặt sự tình, hợp thành nàng vô ưu vô lự ngọc bích thì giờ.

Kia tiếng đàn từ từ, thẩm thấu đến ở đây mỗi một nhân trí nhớ bên trong. Âm luật giống như một cái linh hoạt thủ, tinh tế lục xem ra này việc nhỏ không đáng kể tạo thành sinh mệnh cuốn tranh, làm cho người ta đắm chìm trong đó, không thể tự kềm chế.

Bỗng nhiên, tựa hồ ai ho khan một tiếng, mọi người không tự giác liền theo chuyện cũ trung tỉnh lại.

Bươm bướm vòng quanh lam tu phi vũ không tê, sắc thái sặc sỡ, làm cho người ta hoa mắt. Trên mặt hồ người cá quên kích động song kỳ, chỉ chốc lát sau liền ngốc hồ hồ trầm đi xuống, lại cô lỗ lỗ mạo hiểm phao nổi lên.

"Phách phách phách..." Triệu Húc vỗ tay,"Lam tu công tử âm luật thượng tạo nghệ thật sự làm cho người ta sợ hãi than. Này khúc chỉ Ứng Thiên thượng có, nhân gian có thể được vài lần nghe thấy."

Hắn nói xong liền bưng lên huynh trưởng tư thế đối thọ khang nói:"Hiện thời này khúc ngươi cũng nghe , trong cung mau hạ thìa , còn không mau mau hồi cung. Đỡ phải mẫu hậu đến lúc đó lại đây kể lể ta không phải."

Thọ khang thấp đầu nghe lời vén áo thi lễ xoay người đi rồi.

Nhưng mà đi ra ba trượng xa, nàng nhịn không được lại quay đầu nhìn nhìn.

Kia bên hồ tiểu đình lí, như tú trúc bàn cao ngất thiếu niên cúi đầu sát cầm thân, tịch dương vì hắn quanh thân độ thượng một tầng sắc màu ấm vầng sáng, hắn sau lưng bầu trời thiêu đốt , phóng đến trong hồ một mảnh yên hà liệt hỏa.

Nàng nhìn không chân thiết hắn mặt mày, trong lòng không biết vì sao có chút phiền muộn, xoay người liền lại cùng huynh trưởng đi ra vương phủ hoa viên.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem mặt hồ dần dần xu cho bình tĩnh, nàng đang muốn mở miệng nói cái gì đó, Dương Tiễn tự một viên thụ sau đi ra.

"Chân quân." Lam tu thấp đầu.

"Loại sự tình này ta không hy vọng nhìn đến còn có tiếp theo." Dương Tiễn mặt trầm xuống nói.

Lam tu vừa rồi dùng tiếng đàn xâm nhập phàm nhân trí nhớ, nếu không phải hắn một tiếng ho nhẹ đem mọi người tỉnh lại, còn không biết hắn hội cả gan làm loạn đến thế nào một bước.

Phàm nhân tinh thần rất yếu ớt, hắn dễ dàng liền có thể công chiếm. Xâm nhập người kia Linh Hải, việc này khả đại khả tiểu, nhẹ thì làm cho người ta mất trí nhớ, nặng thì làm cho người ta chết.

"Là." Lam tu bế cầm liền lui xuống.

"Tam công chúa mới vừa rồi vì sao không ngăn cản?"

"Hắn đại khái là muốn theo Dĩnh vương cùng công chúa trong đầu xem bọn hắn trong trí nhớ hoàng hậu tuổi trẻ khi bộ dáng." Ngao Thốn Tâm đáp phi sở vấn.

Ánh mắt của nàng lưu lại ở trên hồ, trong lòng ẩn ẩn có chút bất an.

"Hắn này hành vi cho mình cho nhân đều là mạo hiểm." Dương Tiễn thanh âm vẫn là thật nghiêm túc.

"Chân quân." Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên quay đầu tới hỏi hắn.

"Cái gì?" Dương Tiễn có chút kỳ quái nói.

"Ngươi vừa rồi nhìn thấy gì?" Long Nữ hỏi.

Tịch dương quang mang bị mặt hồ đủ số hấp thu, màn đêm buông xuống, Dương Tiễn nghe được Ngao Thốn Tâm thanh âm mang theo không thể nề hà thở dài.

Lam tu lúc trước cấp Ngao Thốn Tâm bắn thanh bình điệu, thuận lợi xâm nhập Long Nữ về Dương phủ kia bộ phận trí nhớ. Liên Ngao Thốn Tâm như vậy Long tộc, Linh Hải hắn đều khả xâm nhập, này nho nhỏ phàm nhân Linh Hải phòng ngự bạc nhược, lam tu tự nhiên ra vào tự nhiên.

Chính là không biết, tam giới chiến thần Dương Tiễn hay không cũng nhân vừa rồi tiếng đàn có một lát hoảng hốt.

Dương Tiễn không có trả lời nàng vấn đề này, hắn không biết nên như thế nào trả lời nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không có đánh vỡ nồi cát hỏi đến cùng, nàng phúc phúc thân, theo bên người hắn đi qua.

Dĩnh vương phủ tỉnh Long Vương thay Ngao Thốn Tâm sao đến thư nhà, Tây Hải long hậu tưởng niệm ở ngoài tiểu nữ nhi, hi vọng nàng sớm ngày trở về nhà. Ngao Thốn Tâm trả lời thư, chỉ nói chính mình hết thảy mạnh khỏe, vọng mẫu hậu chớ niệm.

Nàng hồi biệt trang khi phát hiện kia nguyệt quế chi dĩ nhiên héo rũ. Đó là thiên đình vật, héo rũ sau liền biến thành tro bụi, lại không lưu một tia dấu vết. Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy được cũng không cảm thấy đáng tiếc. Nàng lúc trước loại này nguyệt quế, bất quá là hiểu rõ một phen Tam Thánh Mẫu ở Dương phủ trạch viện loại cây đào, tự tay bố trí chính mình gia viên cảm giác.

Tây Hải tuy là nhà nàng, nhưng không kịp thế gian náo nhiệt ôn nhu, cũng có cung đình quy củ chờ nàng. Dương phủ cũng không phải nhà nàng, cho nên đối với này biệt trang, nàng nhưng là sinh ra về gia hi vọng đến.

Đào trộm tức nhưỡng việc Dương Tiễn chưa từng nói cái gì, thiên đình tựa hồ cũng đối này toàn vô phản ứng. Long Nữ liền cũng dần dần an quyết tâm đến.

Cao hoàng hậu sinh nhật ngày, lam tu sớm liền bị tiếp tiến trong cung. Ngao Thốn Tâm bị khấu lưu ở Dĩnh vương phủ không thể ra ngoài. Dương Tiễn đến xem nàng khi, nàng chính đồng trong hồ cá chép nói chuyện.

Kia cá chép nhìn thấy tư pháp thiên thần kia trương khuôn mặt tuấn tú, cô lỗ một tiếng liền trầm đến đáy nước.

"Này cũng thật đúng là trầm ngư chi mạo ." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhịn không được nói đùa một câu.

Dương Tiễn không nói một lời.

Long Nữ thu cười, nói:"Chân quân, ngươi nói lam tu này báo ân thủ đoạn, hay không có chút quanh co chút."

"Này giao ít người chủ tâm tư khó lường, ta e sợ cho hắn đều không phải như thế đơn giản." Tư pháp thiên thần trầm giọng nói.

"Giao nhân bộ tộc tâm tư tinh tế. Hắn có thể bị ta biểu đệ bắt đến, tự nhiên không phải nhân duyên tế hội." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói, nàng dừng một chút phục còn nói thêm:"Cởi chuông còn nhờ người buộc chuông. Chỉ tiếc hoàng hậu đã trải qua luân hồi chuyển thế, sớm quên mất tiền duyên, đó là khuyên giải, cũng không theo tìm được cơ duyên."

Dương Tiễn ngẩng đầu nhìn xem ngày, kia tiểu kim ô chín ca ca đều chết ở Dương Tiễn thủ hạ, hiện thời thấy hắn vọng đi lại, đi không khỏi nhanh một ít.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói một tiếng không tốt, này đại điển xem ra là muốn trước thời gian bắt đầu.

"Chân quân, chúng ta vẫn là chạy nhanh đi trong cung nhìn xem đi." Ngao Thốn Tâm tùy tay nhéo cái quyết, liền lại có một Ngao Thốn Tâm lẳng lặng đứng ở một bên.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đồng Dương Tiễn thải đụn mây hướng về hoàng cung phương hướng tiến đến.

Nhưng mà còn chưa kịp đuổi tới đại điển cử hành chỗ, liền gặp thiên không trung nấn ná vô số chim tước. Lam tu chỉ kém triệu hồi ra chân chính trăm điểu chi vương phượng hoàng đến .

Kia tiếng đàn bên trong tựa hồ còn kèm theo không hiểu tiếng ca.

Long Nữ tâm trầm xuống, lam tu ở dùng giao nhân tiếng ca mê hoặc ở đây mọi người. Tiếng đàn không thể khống chế được nhiều người như vậy Linh Hải, hắn liền tế ra giao nhân bộ tộc nhất mị hoặc lòng người tiếng ca.

Lúc này mạnh mẽ tỉnh lại ở đây mọi người, sẽ chỉ làm đế hậu cũng văn võ bá quan nhất tịnh lâm vào hư vô chi cảnh, thần thức hỗn loạn, tinh thần hỏng mất, không biết nay tịch gì tịch.

Dương Tiễn tự trong lòng lấy ra phong thần chi chiến khi Nữ Oa nương nương đưa núi sông xã tắc đồ, hắn nhẹ nhàng run lên, xã tắc đồ liền đón gió mà dài, càng lúc càng lớn, chung bao trùm khắp thiên địa, cất chứa ở đây mọi người vào này đồ.

Núi sông xã tắc đồ hoàn toàn chiếu rọi trong hiện thực hoàng cung, đế hậu mọi người đặt mình trong trong đó không có chút bài xích cảm.

Lam tu độc ngồi đài cao đạn nhạc khúc, trong miệng nhẹ nhàng hừ không hiểu tiếng ca. Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy tim đập lợi hại, nàng sống được lâu lắm, trí nhớ liền phá lệ khó phân phức tạp. Luy luy mà đến, áp ở trong lòng nàng nhượng nàng thở không nổi.

"Ngươi không phải báo lại ân, nguyên lai là báo thù đến ." Dương Tiễn trầm giọng nói.

"Ta chỉ muốn biết nàng lúc trước vì sao không cần ta." Lam tu thanh âm có chút ảm đạm, hoảng hốt trung có cái gì này nọ ở Ngao Thốn Tâm tâm đầu phá nát.

"Cho nên ngươi vận dụng cấm thuật tìm kiếm nàng kiếp trước trí nhớ? Ngươi đây là nghịch thiên làm việc ngươi cũng biết?"

Canh Mạnh Bà cũng không thể triệt để quét sạch trí nhớ, tồn tại qua chuyện chính là bị phong tồn tại thần thức trung. Lam tu dùng giao nhân tộc tiếng ca xâm nhập Cao hoàng hậu Linh Hải, bất quá là vì tìm kiếm nàng kiếp trước ngư nữ kia bộ phận trí nhớ.

"Là ta biết chính mình bộ phận trí nhớ bị phong tồn, ta tưởng thông qua nàng tìm về chính mình trí nhớ. Cái loại này sinh mệnh thiếu một khối cảm giác nghĩ đến chân quân đại nhân là sẽ không hiểu biết , bất quá tam công chúa nói vậy thể hội quá sâu." Lam tu lời này nhượng Dương Tiễn mày nhăn càng nhanh. Hắn quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua Ngao Thốn Tâm, thấy nàng hai hàng lông mày nhanh súc, thủ ôm ngực, tựa hồ thập phần khó chịu bộ dáng.

Long Nữ lúc trước cùng hải vu có giao dịch, thất tình lục dục bên trong si bị lấy đi, lấy đổi được Kính hồ Long Vương sinh cơ hội. Này đây nàng thần cách cũng không hoàn chỉnh. Lam tu tiếng ca lôi kéo ra nhiều lắm nhớ lại, về si nhớ lại, nàng chỉ cảm thấy khó chịu vạn phần.

Trong ngày thường này đó trí nhớ cũng đều ở, nàng ngẫu nhiên nhớ tới, nhưng không lo lắng. Nàng đối Dương Tiễn hết hy vọng, cũng bởi vậy xem này chuyện xưa giống như xem người khác chuyện xưa. Hiện thời này tê tâm liệt phế cảm tình bị mạnh mẽ kéo vào nàng cảm xúc bên trong, mà sinh mệnh si đã không ở, liền tăng mạnh đối này cảm tình bài xích.

Rõ ràng đã không tồn tại gì đó bị ngoại lực mạnh mẽ quán chú, nàng hồn phách nhận đến trong ngoài hai cổ lực lượng song trọng xé rách.

"Thốn Tâm? Ngươi thế nào?" Dương Tiễn vội vàng hỏi nàng.

"Ta không sao." Ngao Thốn Tâm dùng long châu lực kiềm lại phập phồng hỗn loạn tâm mạch. Giương mắt nhìn nhìn lam tu đạo:"Lam tu thiếu chủ tu vi quá sâu, còn tuổi nhỏ đã như thế, sau trưởng thành chỉ sợ tiền đồ không có ranh giới."

"Tam công chúa tán thưởng, ta bất quá là cái không biết phía trước sinh mệnh phát sinh qua cái gì người đáng thương mà thôi."

"Vậy ngươi khả theo nàng Linh Hải trung tìm được năm đó việc?" Ngao Thốn Tâm lại hỏi.

"Năm đó việc, ta chỉ nhớ đại khái, rất nhiều chi tiết nghiệp dĩ mơ hồ. Vừa rồi ta đang muốn tìm, chân quân đại nhân liền đem chúng ta vây (buồn ngủ) vào này núi sông xã tắc đồ trung."

"Ngươi tỉnh lại nàng về kiếp trước trí nhớ, lại nhượng nàng tỉnh lại sau như thế nào tự chỗ?" Dương Tiễn mặt mày lạnh xuống dưới.

"Ta sẽ đem này hết thảy giả tạo thành một cái cảnh mộng, sẽ không quấy rầy nàng kiếp này vận mệnh."

"Chỉ sợ không cần thiết." Ngao Thốn Tâm mắt thấy Cao hoàng hậu tự lam tu ảo thuật trung tỉnh lại.

, Chương 22

Cao hoàng hậu tự tiếng đàn trung từ từ tỉnh dậy, nàng trợn mắt là lúc, Long Nữ liền biết nàng không phải lúc trước nàng ở biện kinh trên đường nhìn đến một quốc gia sau .

Kia sạch sẽ thuần triệt ánh mắt, sẽ không xuất từ thâm cung người.

"Đây là làm sao? Ta làm sao có thể ở trong này?" Nàng kinh hô, giương mắt nhìn đến trên đài cao lam tu, lại thân mình chấn động.

"Ngươi là..."

Lam tu giương mắt yên lặng xem nàng, chỉ không nói chuyện.

"Ngươi là a hoa?" Nàng có chút do dự nói.

Lam tu trong mắt có một đạo hồ quang tránh qua, a hoa là lúc trước ngư dân nữ thay hắn khởi tên. Khi đó hắn hóa thành một cái mỹ lệ ngư, ngư thân sáng lạn, vảy dưới ánh mặt trời lóe chói mắt quang. Nó bị nàng dưỡng ở trong chậu nước, nàng luôn "A hoa, a hoa" Như vậy gọi hắn.

"Là." Lam tu đi xuống đài cao, đi đến Cao hoàng hậu bên người.

"Ngươi đi nhanh đi, cha ta sẽ giết ngươi. Không, hắn không chỉ sẽ giết ngươi, còn có thể giết ngươi người nhà."

"Vì sao?"

"Ngươi là hải yêu, ông nội của ta cùng ca ca ta đều chịu hải yêu tiếng ca mê hoặc chết ở trên biển, bởi vậy cha ta đối hải yêu thập phần thống hận. Ngươi vẫn là chạy nhanh đi thôi..."

Lam tu Linh Hải đột nhiên đau xót, trong trí nhớ tựa hồ cũng có ai như vậy nói với hắn:"Ngươi chạy nhanh đi thôi, về sau lại không cũng bị nhân bắt được."

Cái kia tiểu cô nương trong lòng ôm một cái màu trắng đại miêu, sờ sờ hắn ngư vĩ, đem hắn ném vào hải dương.

Hắn trí nhớ một đoạn này từng là trống rỗng, nhưng hắn mơ hồ nhớ được kia con mèo, có một đôi âm dương mắt mèo Ba Tư, là từ Ba Tư thương nhân trên thuyền chạy trốn tới kia chiếc tiểu thuyền đánh cá thượng .

Kia miêu đặc biệt xinh đẹp, chưa thấy qua bao nhiêu thể diện ngư dân nữ phá lệ thích nó. Hắn cảm thấy chính mình là bị nàng từ bỏ, nàng có mới nới cũ, chính mình bất quá là đồ chơi, cũng bởi vậy nội tâm có chút bị thương.

Hắn muốn tìm về kia đoạn di thất trí nhớ, báo ân bất quá là cái ngụy trang, liền hướng hải vu tìm kiếm trợ giúp. Hải vu khai ra điều kiện, đó là lấy đi giao nhân nước mắt. Giao nhân gặp may mắn, giọt lệ thành châu. Lấy đến nước mắt hắn, liền tương đương với lấy đến vĩnh không khô kiệt tài phú.

Hắn trong lòng trung nhận định nàng từng đã vứt bỏ hắn, vì một cái miêu.

Hắn là ngư, nó là miêu, trời sinh địch nhân.

Kia chỉ rõ ràng miêu bị nàng ôm vào trong ngực, một đôi âm dương mắt dường như có thể nhìn thấu hắn kiếp trước kiếp này.

Một bên là xanh thẳm trầm tĩnh, một bên là kim diệu sáng sủa.

Hắn trí nhớ tận cùng, đó là kia một đôi yêu dị âm dương mắt.

Hiện thời ân nhân chuyển thế dùng cách một thế hệ miệng nói cho hắn nhượng hắn nhanh chút trốn. Hắn giật mình gian liền ức khởi lúc trước nàng thả hắn đi là lúc quả thật nghe được qua đồng dạng nói.

Nguyên lai nàng đúng là thật sự phát ra từ thật tâm đã cứu hắn. Không phải có mới nới cũ, là biết hắn chân thật thân phận sau lựa chọn.

Chính là hắn quên mà thôi.

Là ai nhượng hắn quên? Ai có thể tùy ý xâm nhập hắn Linh Hải phong ấn hắn trí nhớ?

Ngao Thốn Tâm không khỏi thở dài một tiếng.

"Ngươi vì tìm về chính mình trí nhớ, không tiếc xâm nhập người kia Linh Hải. Hiện thời Cao hoàng hậu kiếp trước trí nhớ chiếm ở Linh Hải, ngươi dự bị như thế nào xong việc?"

"Hoàng hậu?" Cao hoàng hậu nhìn nhìn chính mình tay, chính cung nguyên hậu triều phục trong người, phượng hoàng vĩ vũ tinh xảo tú ở cổ tay áo váy chân.

"Ta là ai?!" Nàng nhịn không được hét rầm lên.

"Ta nhớ được ta rõ ràng đã chết ." Nàng bỗng nhiên dùng hai tay bưng kín đầu, cả người lâm vào cuồng loạn chi cảnh.

Lam tu kinh ngạc xem nàng, trước mắt kinh đau. Hắn lại hại chính mình ân nhân.

Lại... Vì sao muốn nói lại? Tựa hồ tiềm thức trung, hắn từng hại qua nàng một lần. Hắn Linh Hải trung có cái gì này nọ miêu tả sinh động.

Hóa thân vì ngư còn nhỏ chính mình ở trong nước du dương; Ngư dân nữ tiêm nhược cánh tay nỗ lực linh khởi nhất thùng thủy đổ hướng một bên bể cá, dưới ánh mặt trời nàng chóp mũi mồ hôi kim quang thiểm thiểm lung lay sắp đổ; Kia mèo Ba Tư nhất kim nhất lam âm dương mắt quỷ dị xem nó, nó vòng quanh hắn một vòng lại một vòng, cuối cùng ở thiếu nữ khu trục hạ lười biếng tránh ra; Ban đêm hắn hóa ra chân thân tắm rửa ánh trăng hấp thu thiên địa linh khí, thiên địa to lớn hắn bỗng nhiên cảm thấy nước ngọt kiếp sống tựa hồ cũng thật không sai...

Lại sau này... Chính mình bị nàng theo trong chậu nước lấy ra, nàng vỗ về hắn đuôi đem nàng ném vào hải lý. Chính mình như thế nào cũng không nguyện rời đi, hóa thành chân thân rút đi ngư vĩ đang muốn hướng nàng đi đến, nhưng mà trong tộc trưởng lão thao túng sóng biển ngạnh sinh sinh đem hắn cuốn hồi hải dương.

Hắn không nghĩ làm giao nhân tộc thiếu chủ, thầm nghĩ cùng nàng cư lục cuộc sống. Nàng thả chạy hắn, hắn lại còn không biết nàng cha phải như thế nào trừng phạt nàng. Sau này hắn tìm được thời cơ phá các trưởng lão thiết trí kết giới, trở về tìm nàng cũng đã nhiên phương tung không ở.

Kia thuyền đánh cá tứ hải phiêu bạc, chung quanh vì gia, mờ mịt biển lớn, hắn nhưng lại lần tìm không thấy.

Ngư nữ sinh sống túng quẫn, hắn từng đối nguyệt lưu châu để có thể cải thiện sinh hoạt của nàng. Ngày thứ hai nàng phát hiện ngư trong bồn trân châu khi kinh hỉ ánh mắt hắn còn nhớ rõ. Hắn duệ vĩ du dương, phát ra xinh đẹp bọt nước. Lại không biết khôn khéo người đánh cá tự kia giao châu nhìn ra hắn chân thật thân phận.

Sau này hắn ở thế gian Linh Lung trai phát hiện nước mắt hắn chế thành khuyên tai. Chúng nó bị đặt tử đàn trong hộp, màu đỏ nhung tơ phía trên, Khi Sương tái tuyết, thanh quý vô cùng.

Chủ tiệm thổn thức nói cho hắn, trân châu khuyên tai nguyên chủ bởi vì này một đôi bảo châu không chịu biến bán, bị nhân ấu đả chí tử. Đó là có chuyện xưa trang sức, giá cũng phá lệ sang quý.

Nhiều năm sau hắn mới biết được nàng kết cục, khi đó hắn đã không phải hài đồng bộ dáng, thân thể trừu chi nhổ giò, có người thiếu niên thể trạng.

"Công tử, này giao châu khuyên tai thiên kim khó cầu, nhiều lần trằn trọc mới đến bổn điếm. Ta thấy ngài xuất thân thanh quý, không bằng mua đi đưa cho người trong lòng, định có thể thảo được phương tâm, chu toàn mỹ sự."

Thương hải nguyệt minh châu có lệ.

Hắn không có mua xuống chính mình nước mắt biến thành trân châu, nhậm chúng nó lưu lạc Hồng Trần, trằn trọc người kia tay.

Yêu là thương hải di châu.

Sau này trở về trong tộc, các trưởng lão dùng trong tộc cấm thuật vịnh ca hát dao, xâm nhập hắn Linh Hải phong ấn về ngư nữ bộ phận trí nhớ, chỉ làm cho hắn an tâm lúc hắn giao ít người chủ, sau trăm tuổi khơi mào tộc trưởng trọng trách.

Trong trí nhớ của hắn, chỉ nhớ rõ chính mình từng đã thiếu một con người ngư nữ ân tình, mơ mơ hồ hồ khai đoan, im bặt đình chỉ kết cục, không đến nơi đến chốn tồn tại .

Sở hữu sinh linh muốn tu thành đại đạo tất nhiên muốn tu công đức hoàn thanh trên đời ân tình, mới vừa rồi có thể tu thành tiên thân. Hắn vì báo ân, lấy chứng đại đạo, liền ra Tây Hải, đi đến nhân gian.

Chính là ở sâu trong nội tâm đổ không phải đặc biệt chấp nhận. Từng đã hắn cảm thấy này tính cái gì ân tình? Có mới nới cũ vứt bỏ, cũng coi như ân tình? Hiện thời nhớ tới, cọc cọc kiện kiện, hắn thật sự khiếm nàng rất nhiều.

Hiện tại, hắn lại một lần nữa hại nàng. Thượng một đời, hắn nhượng nàng không thể chết già. Hiện tại, hắn nhượng nàng thống khổ.

Lấy oán trả ơn, nói đó là hắn.

Lam tu trong mắt tràn ngập đau thương, nhưng không có một giọt nước mắt hạ xuống.

Dương Tiễn vung tay áo, một trận gió thổi qua, lại mở mắt ra làm sao còn có cái gì lâm vào lưỡng thế trí nhớ tra tấn hoàng hậu? Văn võ bá quan cũng đế hậu hai người chính nghe mạn diệu nhạc khúc, an tường bình thản.

Hết thảy đều là Dương Tiễn khống chế xuất ra ảo giác. Hắn là núi sông xã tắc đồ chủ nhân, núi sông xã tắc đồ khả hoá sinh vạn vật, đồ trúng gió vật theo hắn tâm ý biến hóa, lam tu chứng kiến bất quá đều là Dương Tiễn dùng núi sông xã tắc đồ huyễn hóa ra đến cảnh tượng mà thôi.

Chân chính tiến vào núi sông xã tắc đồ duy lam tu một người, khác chúng sinh đều ở hiện thực thế giới trung.

"Ngươi khả tỉnh ngộ?" Tư pháp thiên thần mang theo thiên đình vô thượng uy nghiêm hỏi.

"Lam tu đa tạ chân quân đề điểm." Kia thiếu niên quỳ xuống, hai tay phủ phục, lấy đầu đụng .

Này phàm nhân thượng đắm chìm ở lam tu chế tạo thiên lại bên trong, lam tu thu thần thông, bọn họ cũng liền từ từ tỉnh dậy.

"Này dân gian nhạc công kỹ xảo cao siêu, bản cung hôm nay thật sự là kiến thức ." Cao hoàng hậu thanh âm chậm rãi truyền đến, mang theo thân ở thượng vị uy nghiêm.

"Hoàng hậu nói là, nên Đại Đại tưởng thưởng." Hoàng đế niệp chòm râu cười khanh khách nói.

"Thưởng, minh châu ngũ hộc, bạch bích một đôi."

Lam tu quỳ cảm tạ ân.

Đợi hắn ngẩng đầu, liền gặp Cao hoàng hậu hai gò má lay động , đó là hắn lúc trước kia hai giọt nước mắt.

Lòng vòng dạo quanh lại sum vầy, cũng đã cách nhiều năm như vậy.

Hắn tưởng, hắn cả đời đều không thể tu thành hắn đại đạo .

"Trận này ân cừu cư nhiên là như thế này một cái thu sao." Ngao Thốn Tâm xem lam tu tuổi trẻ mặt, trong lòng vì hắn đáng tiếc.

Công đức bộ thượng lam tu kia nhất bút dĩ nhiên thủ tiêu. Long Nữ biết này tỏ vẻ việc này đã thỏa đáng, hắn hai người lại hoàn thành nhất cọc công đức.

"Tam công chúa, thân thể được chút?" Dương Tiễn ở một bên hỏi nàng.

Mới vừa rồi lam tu tiếng ca nhượng nàng có chút không dễ chịu, Dương Tiễn cố có này vừa hỏi.

"Đã mất trở ngại, đa tạ chân quân quan tâm." Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm thấy chính mình trong lồng ngực này trái tim khiêu được dị thường an ổn.

"Kia vì sao hắn sẽ nói nói vậy?"

"Nói cái gì?" Ngao Thốn Tâm ra vẻ không biết.

Lam tu phía trước nói "Cái loại này sinh mệnh thiếu một khối cảm giác nghĩ đến chân quân đại nhân là sẽ không hiểu biết , bất quá tam công chúa nói vậy thể hội quá sâu." Lời này nhượng Dương Tiễn thật sâu bất an.

Cái gì là sinh mệnh thiếu một khối... Thiếu thế nào một khối? Mấu chốt nhất là, vì sao tam công chúa hội thể hội quá sâu?

Ngao Thốn Tâm không nghĩ cùng hắn nói này đó, hắn bỗng nhiên cảm thấy trong lòng có chút buồn bực.

Nàng cùng hắn, tự hắn tiếp thiên đình thánh chỉ sau liền lại vô thiệp.

Cái gọi là nam hôn nữ gả, các không liên quan. Ngao Thốn Tâm chấp hành thật sự triệt để.

Dĩnh vương đạp sáng mờ vạn đạo trở về vương phủ, phía dưới liền có nhân nói cho hắn "Thốn Tâm cô nương chưa từng rời đi vương phủ nửa bước."

Hắn theo hạ nhân chỉ điểm đi đến bên hồ, liền thấy nàng ở uy ngư.

"Thốn Tâm cô nương, có không sẽ giúp bổn vương một cái bận?"

"Vương gia có việc mời nói."

"Có thể không nhượng lam tu công tử ở lại cung đình làm nhạc sĩ, ta mẫu hậu thật thích hắn khúc."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, nói:"Vương gia xin thứ cho tội, Thốn Tâm đối này cũng không tài cán vì lực. Lam tu là ta một cái bạn cũ con, đều không phải nghe lệnh cho ta. Việc này, điện hạ vẫn là tự mình đi hỏi hắn tương đối hảo."

"Bổn vương bất tài, nhưng cũng nhìn ra được lam tu công tử đối Thốn Tâm cô nương cung kính loại tình cảm. Hắn là đi là lưu, bất quá Thốn Tâm cô nương một câu chuyện. Chính là bổn vương có chút tò mò, lam tu công tử như vậy phong nhã thanh quý nhân vật còn đối Thốn Tâm cô nương như thế lễ ngộ, Thốn Tâm cô nương xuất thân giang hồ, không khỏi quá lớn chút."

Long Nữ xuất thân Tây Hải, tự nhiên so người nào giang hồ, đều lai lịch lớn.

Dĩnh vương lời này đã ám chỉ hắn đối nàng thân phận còn nghi vấn.

, Chương 23

Triệu Húc cuối cùng nhưng cũng không làm khó Ngao Thốn Tâm, Ngao Thốn Tâm thoải mái ra vương phủ, không người dám ngăn đón.

Lam đã tu luyện tìm Ngao Thốn Tâm là lúc, trùng hợp Đà Khiết tự bắc hải trở về.

Kinh giao biệt trang, Ngao Thốn Tâm ở quải chính mình tự chế chuông gió. Đà Khiết trở về thời điểm, sở hữu chuông gió cùng nhau vang lên. Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa quay đầu lại, liền thấy hắn tùy tiện đá môn mà vào, hô to gọi nhỏ:"Lão tử cuối cùng tự bắc hải cái kia gà không thải chim không đẻ trứng rùa không lên ngạn nơi hoang dã đã trở lại! Núi nhỏ đâu? Mau cấp gia thượng trà nóng! Lại không lăn ra đây lão tử nướng ngươi ăn a!"

Sò biển tinh vội vàng thượng trà nóng, nơm nớp lo sợ "Cút" Đến một bên Ngao Thốn Tâm bên người.

"Ngươi hù dọa nàng làm cái gì?" Ngao Thốn Tâm vỗ vỗ sò biển tinh bả vai, lấy khoan nàng tâm.

Đà Khiết sờ sờ cái mũi, nói:"Ta lại không thể hù dọa ngươi, cũng chỉ có thể hù dọa nàng ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm mặc mặc, hỏi:"Ngươi nội thương hiện thời thế nào ?"

"Miễn miễn cường cường tốt lắm thất tám phần đi. Chính là Cửu diệp linh chi thảo mầm móng thật sự khó tìm, không biết bị kia người quái dị tàng đi nơi nào ."

"Tức nhưỡng ngươi có thể có thu hảo?" Đà Khiết hỏi nàng.

"Tự nhiên. Chính là ta đào trộm tức nhưỡng việc thiên đình tựa hồ cũng không cảm kích."

"Cảm kích lại thế nào? Không biết chuyện lại thế nào? Thiên đình sổ sách lung tung còn thiếu sao? Thiên quy giới luật đều là thúi lắm! Dương Tiễn năm đó vẫn là thiên đình khâm phạm đâu, bây giờ còn không phải làm tư pháp thiên thần! Ngao Thốn Tâm ngươi biết được nói, kia đều là một đống khi thiện sợ ác gỗ mục, không cần rất để ở trong lòng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp nhà mình biểu đệ này kiệt ngạo bất tuân bộ dáng, vừa tức giận vừa buồn cười.

Năm đó nàng theo khuôn phép cũ chỉ nghĩ đến làm một cái an phận thủ thường long cung công chúa, liền giống như nàng đối Dương Tiễn nói như vậy, nàng chẳng phải một cái sẽ cho trong nhà mang đến tai họa nhân, nàng cũng không cái kia lá gan đi trái với thiên luật. Chính là gặp Dương Tiễn chuyện liền hôn đầu, thời sự bắt buộc, lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần cãi lại thiên mệnh. Rõ ràng nàng sợ không thể , nàng vẫn là làm như vậy .

Sau này nàng đồng Dương Tiễn thành thân sau, vẫn cứ đối thiên đình tràn ngập kính sợ, một lòng tưởng chữa trị Dương Tiễn đồng Tây Hải quan hệ, hi vọng Dương Tiễn trên thiên đình làm tư pháp thiên thần, có thể nhượng nàng ở Tây Hải nhà mẹ đẻ trước mặt có chút mặt. Nàng đồng thế gian này tục tằng nữ nhân giống nhau, một lòng chỉ dạy phu quân mịch phong hầu. Nàng như thế chỉ vì cái lợi trước mắt, xu lợi mà lại keo kiệt, Dương Tiễn tự nhiên càng ngày càng chướng mắt nàng.

Hiện thời lại hồi tưởng một chút, lúc trước đối thiên đình nơm nớp lo sợ quỳ bái quả thật giáo nhân chướng mắt, cũng khó trách Dương Tiễn nói nàng không hiểu hắn.

Tâm cao không tiếp thu thiên gia quyến, tính ngạo về thần trụ quán giang. Đó là Dương Tiễn, không phải Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Hiện thời thiên đình ở Đà Khiết trong mắt chỉ sợ cũng không so một cái đường hoàng sân khấu kịch cao quý uy nghiêm bao nhiêu, mà Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không phải lúc trước cái kia sợ phiền phức Ngao Thốn Tâm .

Đà Khiết gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm một bộ cảm khái bộ dáng, liền biết được nàng lại nghĩ tới một ít chuyện xưa, đối nàng có chút chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép.

Đúng lúc này lam tu đi vào này biệt trang. Ngao Thốn Tâm cố ý tại đây thôn trang vải bố lót trong kết giới, khác sinh linh xâm nhập, nàng làm chủ nhân tự nhiên có thể ở trước tiên cảm giác.

"Lam tu gặp qua tam công chúa và Đà Khiết thiếu gia." Giao ít người chủ hành lễ, như Thúy Trúc bàn đứng thẳng ở trong đại sảnh ương.

"Ngươi đây là phải đi?" Long Nữ thấy hắn làm thế gian thư sinh trang điểm, không khỏi hỏi.

"Lúc trước Đà Khiết thiếu gia đó là muốn ta làm tam công chúa tùy thị nhạc sĩ mới vừa rồi dung ta ở tại này trong vườn. Hiện thời lam tu vô sự một thân khinh, cũng đã bỏ xuống chuyện cũ, liền thực hiện lời hứa nguyện cả đời một đời làm tam công chúa nhạc sĩ."

Bộ tộc thiếu chủ chỉ hầu hạ nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm một cái, không khỏi có chút giậm chân giận dữ. Nếu giao nhân tộc trưởng lão biết được long cung không nên thân tam công chúa để lại lam tu làm tư nhân nhạc sĩ, chỉ sợ cũng sẽ tâm sinh bất mãn.

"Ta nghe nói hoàng hậu tưởng lưu ngươi ở trong cung làm cung đình nhạc sĩ. Lại vì sao..." Long Nữ tạm dừng vừa đúng, nàng đang chờ hắn trả lời.

"Ta không thích hợp cung đình." Lam tu cười cười nói.

Hắn lời này nửa thật nửa giả, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhưng cũng không truy cứu.

"Ngươi trừ bỏ hội đánh đàn ca hát, còn có thể làm cái gì?" Đà Khiết trắng ra hỏi.

"Ta còn có thể bảo hộ tam công chúa." Lam tu nguyên bản muốn nói nước mắt mình có thể cầm bán tiền, lại bỗng nhiên nhớ tới chính mình đã không có rơi lệ năng lực , liền cũng chỉ có thể thay đổi khác loại ưu điểm nói.

Đà Khiết gật gật đầu, tựa hồ ở hắn bên này hắn đã qua quan. Hung thần ác sát tiểu đà long kỳ thật tốt lắm đối phó, nhưng là tam công chúa không nói một lời, một chốc nắm bất định chủ ý bộ dáng.

"Lam tu, nếu ngươi chính là phổ thông giao nhân, ta thu lưu ngươi liền cũng thế . Đáng tiếc ngươi là giao nhân tộc thiếu chủ..." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhấc lên ánh mắt thấy được ánh mắt hắn, tâm mềm nhũn, giọng nói cũng thưa thớt xuống dưới.

Nàng rất hiểu được lúc này hắn . Cung đình không thể đãi, bởi vì không thể đối mặt hoàng hậu, Tây Hải không muốn hồi, bởi vì không thể đối mặt trong tộc trưởng lão. Hắn liền chỉ có thể lưu lại ở nhân gian. Giống như năm đó phạm vào thiên luật nàng, thiên địa không thu, liền chỉ có thể ở tại Dương Tiễn trong nhà.

"Ngươi liền tạm thời ở nơi này đi." Ngao Thốn Tâm đến cùng không có cách nào khác tại như vậy trong ánh mắt cự tuyệt hắn.

Từ đây, lam tu xem như chân chính trụ vào Ngao Thốn Tâm rời cung. Tứ hải trong lúc đó cũng bắt đầu thịnh truyền Tây Hải tam công chúa thích thu xong tuấn thanh tú thiếu niên làm luyến đồng, các lộ thủy tộc kinh hoàng có chi, tâm tư lung lay tự tiến cử chiếu ngủ cũng không ở số ít. Bị Đà Khiết đánh ra nhiều, tài dần dần yên tĩnh xuống dưới.

Thời tiết một ngày ngày nóng lên. Ngao Thốn Tâm này long cũng càng ngày càng lười động. Ngày ấy, nàng hóa chân thân bàn ở phía sau viện trong hồ nước, nước ao ôn hòa bao vây trụ nàng, nhượng nàng cảm thấy mơ hồ tựa hồ còn tại đản trung.

Nàng làm cái thật xa xôi mộng, trong mộng là chính mình hồi nhỏ đồng tam ca hai người dùng long đang ở Tây Hải trung chơi đùa khi tình cảnh, đã là hai ngàn nhiều năm trước chuyện , Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên cảm thấy nguyên lai tự bản thân dạng già đi.

Nàng trải qua qua võ vương phạt trụ, trải qua qua thay đổi triều đại, cũng từng không biết có hán vô luận Ngụy Tấn sống qua. Hiện thời cuộn mình ở thế gian một chỗ đầm nước, hốt sinh ra chính mình đã già đi cảm khái.

Rộng rãi lá sen che ở trên mặt, cái ở chói mắt ngày.

Bỗng nhiên nàng cảm nhận được dị tộc xâm nhập hơi thở, nháy mắt liền hóa thành nhân thân, nhưng mà thân thể còn chưa có điều động tác, trên mặt chợt lạnh, kia xanh biếc lá sen bị kiếm khí phá vỡ, một phân thành hai liệt thành hai phiến, ngã xuống ở .

Nàng mở mắt.

Thành Bích kiếm đứng ở cách Long Nữ chóp mũi bán tấc chỗ. Kiếm phong hẹp dài, lẫm lẫm lóe quang. Thanh kiếm này, vẫn là nàng giao đến trên tay hắn .

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem hắn cười nói:"Thất tinh Long Uyên kiếm quả vật phi phàm, cư nhiên có thể phá ta kết giới."

"Tam công chúa biệt lai vô dạng." Thiếu niên kiếm còn chỉ vào mũi nàng, nói ra lời nói lại tựa hồ là bạn cũ gặp lại.

"Nếu mỗi ngày đều có nhân như vậy lấy kiếm chỉ ta cái mũi, ta lại làm sao có thể không việc gì?" Kia thiếu niên giống như ra khỏi vỏ kiếm, sắc bén thẳng tắp, Ngao Thốn Tâm xem hắn, càng cảm thấy được chính mình đã thập phần già đi.

"Tam công chúa xuất nhập công khanh vương phủ, du hí nhân gian, lại có to như vậy trang viên, ngày nói vậy qua được thập phần không sai."

Cũng không tệ sao? Không cần thiết đi.

"Ngươi hôm nay tiến đến, đối ta rút kiếm tướng hướng, chỉ là vì nói này đó?" Ngao Thốn Tâm thi thi nhiên chậm rãi đi vào trong vườn hoa, vừa đi vừa hỏi.

"Tam công chúa cho ta có cứu giúp tặng kiếm chi ân, hiện thời ta báo lại ân, không biết tam công chúa này trang viên thiếu không thiếu hộ viện?" Phía sau thiếu niên trả lại kiếm vào vỏ nói như vậy nói.

"Ngươi muốn báo ân?" Ngao Thốn Tâm chợt xoay người lại xem hắn. Nàng bên người cỏ cây xanh um, có vẻ nàng một thân phi y phá lệ kiều diễm.

"Là. Như thế đại vườn, không có hộ viện cũng sẽ chọc người chê trách chiêu tiểu nhân âm thầm nhớ thương."

Ngao Thốn Tâm hiện thời nhất phái rời nhà trốn đi võ lâm thế gia tiểu thư diễn xuất, to như vậy vườn chỉ chính nàng, Đà Khiết cũng tỳ nữ núi nhỏ nhạc công lam tu bốn người, thật sự không thể nào nói nổi. Chẳng những không có vẩy nước quét nhà hạ nhân, liên hộ viện quản gia cũng không có, ở thế gian quả thật có vẻ quái dị chút.

"Hảo, ngươi thả trước ở tại nơi này, ta không đuổi ngươi đó là." Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ nghĩ, liền cũng gật đầu đồng ý . Nói xong nàng phục lại bồi thêm một câu:"Dĩnh vương phủ không phải tốt như vậy tiến , tự giải quyết cho tốt."

Phía sau thiếu niên ôm kiếm nhi lập, nghe nàng nói lên Dĩnh vương phủ, không khỏi toàn thân đều căng thẳng .

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi qua vườn hoa, liền gặp Đà Khiết tựa vào trên lan can ăn ướp lạnh trái vải.

"Chính là hắn?" Hắn hỏi.

"Là."

"Nhân gian đế vương cầu nguyện, dũng giả chi tâm, đại thiện người chúc phúc, chiến thần sám hối." Tiểu đà long chậm rãi nói xong, khóe miệng liền treo cười lạnh:"Này nhất cọc cọc nhất kiện kiện đều phi chuyện dễ, còn có chín chín tám mươi mốt kiện công đức phải làm. Thiên đình uổng sát vô tội người còn như vậy thiết trí chướng ngại trở ta phụ vương phục sinh, như vậy thiên đình Dương Tiễn còn che chở, quả nhiên là rắn chuột một ổ."

"Tình thế so nhân cường." Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài nói. Nàng gặp Đà Khiết trầm mặc , liền cùng hắn phân tích trước mắt tình thế:"Kỳ thật thế gian việc thượng coi như dễ dàng xử lý. Nhất cọc cọc nhất kiện kiện , chỉ cần có nhẫn nại, tổng hội làm thành. Chính là này chiến thần sám hối, cũng là rất khó. Dương Tiễn người này bảo thủ tự phụ, thành phủ lại thâm sâu, làm việc cân nhắc mà làm sau. Hắn này gần hai ngàn tuổi tuổi, lại nói tiếp thực nhượng hắn hối hận liền cũng chỉ lúc trước cứng rắn phách đào sơn cứu Dao Cơ trưởng công chúa, lại nhượng Dao Cơ trưởng công chúa bị mười Đại Kim Ô phơi tới hôi phi yên diệt này nhất cọc."

"Kia liền ở Dao Cơ trưởng công chúa chuyện thượng lại nhiều làm văn." Đà Khiết mâu sắc trầm xuống, âm u nói.

"Chỉ sợ bất thành, Dao Cơ trưởng công chúa việc đã thành kết cục đã định, chúng ta lại khơi mào việc này, không nói Dương Tiễn, chỉ sợ Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu cũng không chấp nhận được chúng ta." Ngao Thốn Tâm khuyên trụ Đà Khiết.

Dao Cơ trưởng công chúa tử nãi Dương Tiễn nghịch lân, một khi thực chọc giận hắn, hậu quả thiết tưởng không chịu nổi.

"Hiện thời chúng ta liền chỉ có thể nhượng hắn tái sinh chuyện ăn năn." Long Nữ thanh âm giống như hồ nước phía trên thủy khí, khí trời ở ánh nắng dưới. Đà Khiết rõ ràng từ giữa nghe được nào đó quyết đoán.

Đà Khiết đối với Ngao Thốn Tâm đồng Dương Tiễn nghiệt duyên, luôn luôn cười nhạt. Hắn thậm chí cảm thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm quả thực mất hết Long tộc vương thất mặt. Nhưng mà giờ phút này nghe được nàng như vậy bình tĩnh cùng hắn nói thế nào đối phó Dương Tiễn, thế nào nhượng hắn tái sinh chuyện ăn năn, nhưng cũng có chút tâm đổ.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm."

"Cái gì?"

"Ngươi không cần miễn cưỡng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn hắn, nhưng mà Đà Khiết xoay mở đầu. Ánh mắt của hắn dừng ở trên mặt hồ, bất đồng nàng tầm mắt tiếp xúc. Nhưng mà vừa rồi hắn thanh âm nàng quả thật là nghe được.

Đông cứng , quật cường , cùng với ẩn chứa tại đây chút kỳ quái cảm xúc hạ quan tâm.

"Không có miễn cưỡng." Nàng cười cười.

"Đà Khiết, trên đời này không có ai có thể miễn cưỡng ta làm ta không muốn làm chuyện." Nàng thanh âm dừng ở trong hồ, trong hồ cá chép trang nhã vẫy đuôi, quyển quyển gợn sóng tản ra.

, Chương 24

Thành Bích tưởng thật trụ vào kinh giao biệt trang, theo khuôn phép cũ cẩn trọng, núi nhỏ thẳng thán công chúa tìm tốt giúp đỡ. Ngao Thốn Tâm lại biết cái kia thiếu niên kiếm khách nguyện ý trụ tiến vào, bất quá là vì nàng có thể xuất nhập vương phủ, tiếp cận Dĩnh vương.

Đà Khiết nhìn đến hắn trên tay thất tinh Long Uyên kiếm, mày giương lên nói:"Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi thật sự là hạ chừng huyết bản!"

Hoa Hạ thứ nhất kiếm, thượng cổ chú Kiếm Sư âu dã tử sở chú, nãi thành tín cao thượng chi kiếm.

"Này bị cho là cái gì." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nhạo nói.

"Cửu diệp linh chi thảo mầm móng giấu ở nơi nào hiện thời chỉ cửu đầu trùng chính mình biết được, nhiên hiện nay hắn bị Dương Tiễn áp tải thiên đình, chúng ta phải như thế nào là hảo?" Nàng không khỏi sầu nói.

"Không bằng chúng ta lẻn vào thiên đình đem hắn nghiêm hình tra tấn một phen?" Đà Khiết đề nghị nói.

"Ngươi sao tẫn cho ta ra sưu chủ ý." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mi thập phần buồn rầu bộ dáng.

"Ta đùa ngươi !" Tiểu đà long tươi cười có chút bất hảo.

"Không bằng đi thiên đình xem xem Nhị Lang Thần khẩu phong." Đà Khiết cũng không lại xưng Dương Tiễn vì tam chỉ mắt, đổ tựa hồ thật sự quy củ đề đề nghị.

"Lại nói tiếp bích ba đàm Long tộc bị giết môn, trừ bỏ tự thân làm bậy, đó là gia tộc bộ rễ không đủ thâm hậu, cũng bởi vậy như vậy dễ dàng liền bị tôn hầu tử một hàng diệt trừ." Đà Khiết nói lên này đó, khóe miệng treo lãnh huyết nói:"Khác có che chở yêu quái đó là làm chuyện phi pháp tạo hạ sát nghiệt cũng cứ như vậy yết qua, cũng không từng bị tôn hầu tử đánh chết, trở thành Tây Thiên trên đường bọn họ công lao sự nghiệp."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhớ tới vạn thánh Long Nữ kết cục, trong lòng nhất thời cũng là buồn bực. Vạn thánh công chúa đồng tam ca hôn sự là đánh tiểu tiện định ra , đều nói hai người bọn họ trai tài gái sắc là tứ hải trong vòng chúng thủy tộc cực kỳ hâm mộ một đôi. Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng từ nhỏ đem vạn thánh Long Nữ cho rằng chính mình chưa quá môn tam tẩu. Sau này bởi vì cửu đầu trùng chuyện, ngao ngọc cấp giận công tâm phóng hỏa thiêu ngự ban cho điện tiền minh châu, phạm hạ tội lớn bị biếm sầu ưng giản, Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng cũng không chịu nổi, đối vạn thánh Long Nữ cũng có oán hận, nhưng đến cùng cuối cùng nghe được nàng cả nhà bị tru kết cục, cũng là ảm đạm đau buồn.

Tựa hồ Long tộc nữ tử đồng dị tộc kết hợp, tiên có viên mãn . Nàng đồng Dương Tiễn, cũng là không hữu hảo kết cục.

Nàng từng lực khuyên Dương Tiễn trên thiên đình làm tư pháp thiên thần, để ở Tây Hải nhà mẹ đẻ trước mặt ngẩng đầu lên. Nàng đối Dương Tiễn nói, người với người trong lúc đó, vốn chính là lẫn nhau lợi dụng lẫn nhau cần . Dương Tiễn hỏi nàng, ta đây cùng ngươi trong lúc đó đâu? Nàng ngẩn người. Sau đó đó là cuồng loạn náo:"Dương Tiễn! Ta cho ngươi trả giá bao nhiêu? Lúc trước ngươi tiến vào Tây Hải, là ai cứu mạng của ngươi? Ngọc Đế phóng thiên thủy, nếu không là ta, ngươi sớm bị thiên chết đuối dưới sông! Ở tứ trọng thiên, nếu không là ta, ngươi sớm bị tiểu kim ô đánh chết ! Vì ngươi xúc phạm thiên luật, liên Tây Hải đều không thể quay về! Ngươi không cho ta ngẫm lại sao?"

Tây Hải tam công chúa hiệp ân để phát tác đứng lên đó là tam giới chiến thần cũng chỉ có thể yên lặng ẩn nhẫn. Nhưng mà này cảm xúc nhẫn hơn, liên ân tình đều ngăn cản hắn không được rời đi quyết tâm.

Tối cao tới xa Minh Nguyệt, như thân như sơ là vợ với chồng.

Nhưng mà để tay lên ngực tự hỏi, nàng có từng nghĩ tới lợi dụng Dương Tiễn thế lực, mưu cầu chính mình cái gì ích lợi? Nàng sở cầu , cũng bất quá là bị Dương Tiễn toàn tâm toàn ý yêu kia phân ngọt ngào. Kia bất quá là một cái nữ tử cuồng dại, là một phần yêu cần. Chính là Dương Tiễn nhìn đến như vậy xích | lõa lõa lòng người, giáp quấn quít lấy nàng cố tình gây sự cùng nàng đối hắn chán ghét thiên đình khúm núm, khó tránh khỏi càng thêm chán ghét.

Trước kia Ngao Thốn Tâm có thể không chút do dự đồng Dương Tiễn bác bạch chính mình tâm, nói chính mình cùng hắn ở cùng nhau không phải vì ích lợi. Hiện thời đã cùng nhị lang chân quân quyết liệt Ngao Thốn Tâm, hay không còn có thể như vậy không thẹn với lương tâm phủ nhận?

Đà Khiết nhìn nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm sắc mặt, thấy nàng không nói chuyện, liền thở dài:"Ngao Thốn Tâm, ta nói không cần miễn cưỡng. Không nên ép chính mình đi tới gần hắn, đã người này từng đã cho ngươi như vậy thống khổ, ngươi không thể vượt qua, liền chỉ có thể lảng tránh."

"Ta nói không có miễn cưỡng. Dương Tiễn tâm tư khó dò thành phủ thâm hậu, cùng hắn giao tiếp hội thập phần mệt. Hiện thời Ngọc Đế đã lệnh chúng ta hai người cộng đồng tích công đức, kia liền chỉ lúc hắn là thiên đình phái xuống dưới giám sát chúng ta tư pháp thiên thần đối đãi đó là. Trên thực tế, hắn cho ta, hiện thời liền cũng chỉ là như vậy thân phận."

"Đà Khiết, không có gì rất giỏi . Từng gặp biển xanh khó muốn làm sông nhỏ. Nhưng ngươi một khi vượt qua thương hải, liền cũng đi qua . Lại nhìn khác con sông mới biết hải vực bát ngát. Gặp qua thể diện, liền cũng biết nhân thế còn có rất nhiều đáng giá chính mình lo lắng lưu ý địa phương."

"Ngao Thốn Tâm, nhi nữ tình trường, liền anh hùng nhụt chí. Cũng bởi vậy Dương Tiễn ở thế gian đồng ngươi ở chung cũng không khoái trá, khắp nơi cản tay. Hiện thời là một phen tân thiên , nếu..."

"Ngươi không cần thử ta, không có nếu..." Đà Khiết tiếp xúc đến Long Nữ quay đầu ánh mắt, hắn tựa hồ tự nàng trong mắt thấy được bắc hải vạn năm không hóa sông băng dưới mạch nước ngầm. Bất động thanh sắc , thong thả , lại mang theo chắc chắn gì đó.

Đà Khiết tựa hồ hiểu được cái gì.

"Xem ra hải vu đem si lấy đi thật sự triệt để, không có lưu lại một chút." Hắn nở nụ cười, lại là kia bất cần đời mang theo sức sống nói giỡn ngữ điệu.

"Đây mới là ngươi, vừa rồi một chút cũng không giống ngươi." Ngao Thốn Tâm châm chọc nói.

"Cửu đầu trùng kỳ thật cũng đều không phải toàn vô uy hiếp." Đà Khiết thu hồi tươi cười, nghiêm túc nói.

"Trên đời vạn vật đều có nhược điểm." Tiểu đà long trầm ngâm nói,"Bích ba đàm diệt môn một chuyện phải làm là hắn tâm đầu chi đau, hắn một lòng tưởng sống lại vạn thánh công chúa, dùng Cửu diệp linh chi thảo ôn dưỡng này hồn phách, lại thời cơ cứu sống vạn thánh công chúa..."

"Hắn cùng với chúng ta mục đích nhất trí, đều muốn sống lại hồn phách nhẹ nhàng nan nhập luân hồi Long tộc." Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp hắn ý nghĩ nói:"Cũng bởi vậy chúng ta liền không thể trực tiếp đoạt Cửu diệp linh chi thảo, kia tương đương là chặt đứt vạn thánh công chúa sinh cơ, hắn tự nhiên vạn vạn không chịu."

"Chúng ta không bằng trước đáp ứng hắn, nếu hắn giao ra mầm móng, chúng ta liền nghĩ cách nhượng vạn thánh công chúa cùng ta phụ vương cùng nhau sống lại." Đà Khiết vỗ án nói ra cuối cùng ý tưởng.

"Nhưng là, muốn khôi phục dượng tánh mạng dữ dội khó khăn. Như hơn nữa vạn thánh công chúa, chỉ sợ càng là..." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mày nói.

"Về sau chuyện ai có thể nói được chuẩn? Liền trước đem Cửu diệp linh chi thảo mầm móng lừa gạt tới tay lại nói." Đà Khiết tựa hồ là đang cười Ngao Thốn Tâm thành thật hồn nhiên, lơ đễnh nói.

"Nhưng là cửu đầu trùng như thế nào chịu tin chúng ta?"

"Hắn không tin cũng phải tin! Đây là không có cách nào chuyện. Từ xưa đến nay có thế nào một cái đã chết long sống lại ? Đúng rồi, nhưng là thực sự như vậy một cái. Ngươi còn nhớ được Đông Hải tứ công chúa, nàng đó là bị Dương Tiễn giết chết sau lại bị Thái Thượng Lão Quân cứu sống. Khả đó là bởi vì nàng hồn phách còn chưa bắt hồi địa phủ, trực tiếp phụ thuộc vào kia cái hộp nhỏ trong vòng, thân thể bị phong tuyết sơn, cũng là vận dụng nghịch thiên thuật, Thái Thượng Lão Quân cùng Dương Tiễn Song Song hộ pháp có thế này sống lại . Ta phụ vương cùng vạn thánh Long Nữ cũng không bực này kỳ ngộ! Cho nên, trừ bỏ cùng chúng ta hợp tác, hắn không có khác rất tốt lựa chọn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấp đầu không nói.

Đà Khiết nói xong, nhíu mày cười nói:"Ngao Thốn Tâm, người với người trong lúc đó, vốn chính là cho nhau lợi dụng ."

Long Nữ ngẩng đầu cười cười, đáp một tiếng:"Là!"

Thiên đình chân quân điện hôm nay khả tính ra một vị khách ít đến. Tây Hải tam công chúa đến bái phỏng này ngày xưa Dương phủ, thẳng hãi được Hao Thiên khuyển xa xa ngửi trên người nàng vị nhân liền có chút sợ hãi không dám tiến lên.

Hắn bôn tiến đại điện, giương giọng liền hô đứng lên:"Chủ nhân! Chủ nhân! Tam công chúa đến !"

Dương Tiễn đi ra thời điểm Ngao Thốn Tâm chính hạ đụn mây, nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn, liền hơi hơi cười nói:"Chân quân có lễ."

"Tam công chúa hôm nay tiến đến, có gì chuyện quan trọng?"

"Chân quân có không mượn một bước nói chuyện."

Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, dẫn nàng xuyên qua đại điện đi đến hậu viện. Nơi đó là nàng cuộc sống qua một ngàn sáu trăm nhiều năm địa phương, cỏ cây như trước, Ngao Thốn Tâm mắt lạnh nhìn này đó, nhưng lại cảm thấy tựa hồ nàng chưa từng rời đi qua nơi này.

"Chân quân, ta muốn mời ngài nhượng ta thấy vừa thấy cửu đầu trùng."

"Thốn Tâm, thiên có thiên quy."

"Dương Tiễn, nếu sở hữu sự đều dựa theo thiên quy chấp hành, ngươi ta cũng sẽ không đứng ở chỗ này ." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhàn nhạt nói.

Bị cấm Tây Hải ba trăm năm sau gặp lại đến nay, Ngao Thốn Tâm xưng hô Dương Tiễn cho tới bây giờ đều là không mặn không nhạt chân quân, chỉ hôm nay đầu nhất tao, xưng hô hắn ở thế gian tên.

Dương Tiễn vốn là thanh lãnh (trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng) khuôn mặt càng thêm lạnh, mặt mày trong lúc đó tựa hồ có băng tuyết ý xuất hiện nhiều lần.

"Chân quân, ba trăm năm trước ta trên thiên đình thay ngươi đỉnh tư hộ nam quận chi tội. Ta Ngao Thốn Tâm cho tới bây giờ thi ân vọng báo, hiện thời thời cơ đã đến, chân quân là thời điểm đưa ta này phân ân tình ."

Dương Tiễn không nói một lời xem nàng. Ngao Thốn Tâm lúc này nói lời nói, liền giống như lúc trước nàng thay hắn gánh tội thay, chỉ là vì hiện thời này nhượng hắn hoàn lại cơ hội. Nàng nói qua người với người trong lúc đó, vốn chính là lẫn nhau lợi dụng lẫn nhau cần . Dương Tiễn nhưng lại không biết, giờ này ngày này tình cảnh này, chính mình có phải hay không bị nàng lợi dụng nhất tao.

"Tam công chúa quả nhiên là tro rơm rạ xà tuyến phục bút ngàn dặm. Dương Tiễn thụ giáo ." Hắn xanh mặt nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấp cúi đầu, không còn nữa nhiều lời.

"Bất quá xác thực như tam công chúa lời nói, đây là Dương Tiễn khiếm tam công chúa ." Dương Tiễn lại lập tức áp chế kia tuyết ý sương hàn, đối Ngao Thốn Tâm nói:"Tam công chúa bên này thỉnh."

Hai người lúc đi ra Mai Sơn lục huynh đệ rõ ràng cảm thấy Dương Tiễn cảm xúc không đối, nhưng là tam công chúa vẫn là kia phó đến khi bộ dáng, không thấy buồn vui. Hao Thiên khuyển này không biết nhân sự gặp hai người muốn xuất môn bộ dáng, ngạnh sinh sinh thấu đi lên, bị khang lão đại giữ chặt.

"Ta bồi tam công chúa đi ra ngoài một chuyến, này chân quân thần điện liền làm phiền chư vị huynh đệ ." Dương Tiễn nói xong giá vân, đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng nhau ly khai chân quân thần điện.

"Hao Thiên khuyển, ngươi có thể hay không biết điểm nhân sự nhi!" Mai Sơn huynh đệ oán trách nói.

"Ta là cẩu, huống chi hiện tại không ở nhân gian, phải biết người nào chuyện này?!" Hao Thiên khuyển rất là không phục.

Khang lão đại thở dài, nói:"Ta thấy hôm nay nhị gia sắc mặt không phải tốt lắm."

Diêu Lão Tứ nói tiếp:"Đại khái là vì tam công chúa..."

"Tam công chúa... Ai..." Mọi người lại là thở dài, nhớ tới năm đó Dương phủ lí kia bá đạo khó chơi nữ chủ nhân.

Thiên đình là tu hành chi cảnh cũng không giam giữ phạm nhân, thường thường phạm vào thiên luật thần tiên hoặc là làm thương thiên hại lý việc yêu quái đều là bị phạt tới hạ giới chịu khổ, thí dụ như Tôn Ngộ Không đại náo thiên cung, liền bị phạt áp ở năm ngón tay sơn hạ năm trăm năm, Dao Cơ trưởng công chúa cùng Tam Thánh Mẫu chờ nhớ trần tục nữ tiên, cũng là phân biệt bị áp ở đào sơn cùng Hoa Sơn.

Này đây giam giữ cửu đầu trùng địa phương, đó là hạ giới Bất Chu sơn. Này Bất Chu sơn nguyên là trụ trời, thượng cổ thời kì hỏa thần Chúc Dung cùng thuỷ thần Cộng Công đại chiến, thuỷ thần thua cho hỏa thần, giận xúc trụ trời, khiến cho trụ trời gãy, trời sao tây khuynh, sông ngòi chảy về hướng đông.

Trụ trời chiết, duy tuyệt, Nữ Oa vì thế luyện ngũ sắc thạch bổ thiên. Bảo Liên Đăng là bổ thiên di hạ xuống là nhiều màu thần thạch sở chế, mà trụ trời Bất Chu sơn cũng liền thành thiên đình trọng phạm giam giữ nơi.

Cửu đầu trùng liền bị giam giữ tại đây.

Bất Chu sơn quanh năm tuyết đọng, rét lạnh dị thường, ở trong này giam giữ trọng phạm, đầu tiên muốn chống đỡ đó là thiên địa giá lạnh. Ngao Thốn Tâm xem gió lạnh lã chã, nắm thật chặt trên người xiêm y.

Dương Tiễn cái trán thiên nhãn lóe quang, kia thúc quang chạm được Bất Chu sơn thiên ngục cửa đá, như là xác nhận thân phận, cửa đá lên tiếng trả lời mà khai.

"Đa tạ chân quân thành toàn, ta muốn cùng hắn nói nói mấy câu, hi vọng chân quân lảng tránh." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói đến đây chút không an phận chi cầu khi trên mặt chút không thấy không yên. Tựa hồ bất quá là một hồi giao dịch, ân cừu đều mở ra, minh mã yết giá đồng tẩu vô khi bộ dáng.

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng liếc mắt một cái, y nàng lời nói ly khai Ngao Thốn Tâm hơi thở trong phạm vi.

Hắn tưởng tượng không ra Ngao Thốn Tâm này ba trăm năm đã trải qua cái gì, thẳng giáo hiện thời nàng biến thành hắn không quen thức bộ dáng. Tựa hồ muốn đồng chính mình ân oán thanh toán xong, lại không liên lụy bộ dáng.

Lại tựa hồ sở hữu hết thảy đều về tới câu nói kia, người với người trong lúc đó, bất quá là lẫn nhau lợi dụng.

Nguyên lai, hắn đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm, cũng sẽ đi vào như vậy cục diện.

, Chương 25

Dương Tiễn dùng cái trán thứ ba mắt mở ra giam giữ cửu đầu trùng Bất Chu sơn thiên ngục đại môn, Ngao Thốn Tâm một mình đi đến tiến vào. Bất Chu sơn quanh năm rét lạnh hàng năm phiêu tuyết, nước đóng thành băng nơi, Ngao Thốn Tâm ngay cả là có một thân long lân che chở, cũng cảm giác hàn ý thẳng xâm hài cốt.

Tựa như tiểu đà long nói , thiên đình đối đãi yêu quái cũng là có khác nhau một trời một vực . Không xúc động thiên đình uy nghiêm, liền sẽ không nhiều quản, nhậm này tự sinh tự diệt, mà một khi làm tức giận thiên đình, khiêu chiến này quyền uy, sẽ gặp bị đuổi tận giết tuyệt. Mà làm ngươi có cũng đủ thực lực chống cự thiên đình uy áp, Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu liền cũng không làm gì được cho ngươi. Tỷ như Dương Tiễn.

Cho nên Dương Tiễn từng đã là yêu, là nhân tiên mến nhau sinh ra khiêu chiến Ngọc Đế uy nghiêm yêu nghiệt, chịu tam giới truy nã. Lúc này hắn là trừ bỏ Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu ngoại thiên đình cao quý nhất thần chi. Quyết định này hết thảy không phải hắn huyết thống, mà là thực lực của hắn.

So với chịu thiên đình sắc phong cầm trong tay hổ phù toàn tâm toàn ý duy hộ thiên đình tư pháp thiên thần, một cái đối thiên đình bất mãn, chiếm hữu tư binh, nghe điệu không nghe tuyên, cùng loại phiên vương giống nhau tồn tại quán khẩu dương nhị lang, muốn nguy hiểm nhiều lắm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ Dương Tiễn bị chính mình bức liên không nguyện ý nhất đi làm cũng làm , trong lòng có chút cảm khái. Mà cửu đầu trùng như vậy cấp bậc yêu nghiệt thiên đình còn không tới để ở trong lòng, liền chỉ đầu nhập này Bất Chu sơn thiên ngục.

Nàng nhìn thấy hắn khi, thật sự nhận không ra này làm sao vẫn là lúc trước cái kia không ai bì nổi bích ba đàm phò mã, cái kia nhượng chính mình nhẹ nhàng Như Ngọc tam ca mất đi vạn thánh công chúa dị tộc cao thủ.

Hắn vẫn chưa hiển chân thân, này đây chỉ lộ ra một viên đầu, trải qua thiên đình Cửu Thiên huyền lôi chi hình, nguyên thần bị phong, cả người trên người lưu lại pháp lực cực kỳ bé nhỏ. Lúc này, đó là sò biển tinh núi nhỏ đều có thể dễ dàng chế trụ hắn.

"Cửu đầu trùng." Ngao Thốn Tâm thử hoán một tiếng.

Kia buông xuống đầu nâng lên, thấy được đứng ở ba trượng ở ngoài Long Nữ.

"Nguyên lai là Dương Tiễn lão bà!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không sửa chữa hắn lời nói, chính là xem hắn hiện thời như vậy, trong lòng trung tổ chức một phen lời nói, liền đã mở miệng:"Cửu đầu trùng, ta muốn cùng ngươi làm một cái giao dịch!"

Cửu đầu trùng "Kiệt kiệt" Nở nụ cười:"Dương Tiễn uổng xưng tư pháp thiên thần, lại một mình phóng chính mình nữ nhân tiến Bất Chu sơn thiên ngục, nói ra đi không sợ thế nhân nhạo báng sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe xong hắn lời nói súc nổi lên mi, mà sau lại thản nhiên nói:"Kia cũng muốn ngươi nói được đi ra ngoài mới được."

Cửu đầu trùng bị nàng làm tức giận, muốn tránh thoát trói buộc trong người xiềng xích. Nhưng mà ở địa phủ luyện ngục trung rèn luyện xuất ra huyền thiết chế thành xiềng xích, chẳng phải như vậy dễ dàng có thể tránh thoát .

"Ngươi tưởng như thế nào?!"

"Ta biết ngươi tưởng vạn thánh công chúa khởi tử hồi sinh, hiện thời ta có biện pháp khiến cho sống lại, ngươi như khẳng đem ngươi trên tay kia khỏa Cửu diệp linh chi thảo mầm móng cho ta, ta liền giúp ngươi sống lại vạn thánh công chúa."

"Ta dựa vào cái gì tin tưởng ngươi?" Cửu đầu trùng thanh âm dường như theo trong địa ngục truyền đến, Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng hắn có cắt đầu chi cừu, Tây Hải đồng bích ba đàm cũng bởi vì vạn thánh công chúa hối hôn mà trở mặt, Ngao Thốn Tâm giờ này khắc này đưa ra như vậy đề nghị đến, tự nhiên chọc được cửu đầu trùng nghi hoặc nàng này tin tưởng đến cùng từ đâu tới đây.

Phải biết rằng sống lại Long tộc chưa từng có ai, thật sự là cơ duyên khó được, đó là biết kia bí pháp, nhưng là lại có bao nhiêu người có thể làm đến này điều kiện? Đó là làm được , cũng không nhất định có thể nhượng chết đi Long tộc hồn phách chống được sống lại kia một khắc.

"Bằng ta biết ngươi vạn phần tưởng sống lại vạn thánh công chúa." Ngao Thốn Tâm chắc chắn nói.

"Mà trước mắt ta là duy nhất có thể giúp ngươi nhân."

Cửu đầu trùng đục ngầu trong mắt có một chút ánh sáng, hắn bình tĩnh xem Ngao Thốn Tâm, thấy nàng một mặt thản nhiên bỏ ta còn ai tư thế, liền lại kiệt kiệt nở nụ cười. Tựa hồ là đang cười nàng không biết tự lượng sức mình.

"Ngươi nhốt tại như vậy địa phương, không nói khác, đó là đi ra hôm nay ngục một bước cũng là vọng đàm, vạn thánh công chúa hồn phách ở ngươi trên tay chỉ biết rơi vào tro bụi nhân diệt kết cục. Ngươi cùng ta giao dịch, liền tính còn có ba phần sinh cơ."

"Ngươi lời này nói được linh hoạt, đó là phủ nên xuất ra điểm thành ý đến."

Long Nữ cười cười, đáp:"Đương nhiên." Nói xong nàng phun ra trong bụng long châu. Long châu nãi Long tộc linh lực nơi phát ra chỗ, không có long châu Long tộc, liền bất quá là một loại mãnh thú mà thôi, không coi là thần thú.

"Ta lấy long châu vì tín, nhất định đem hết toàn lực sống lại vạn thánh công chúa." Nói xong nàng đem trên tay long châu đưa tới cửu đầu trùng trước mặt. Long tộc lấy long châu thề, nếu lời thề được đến long thần thủ hộ, đó là không thể sửa đổi lời hứa. Nếu lời thề không có thực hiện, kia thề người sẽ gặp nhận đến long thần trừng phạt, mà này gia tộc, cũng sẽ mất đi long thần chiếu cố bảo hộ.

Một khi cửu đầu trùng đem chính mình tay bao trùm ở long châu phía trên, này thệ ước liền xem như kết hạ.

Cửu đầu trùng nhìn nàng một cái, khinh miệt cười:"Tam công chúa phát này thệ, ta cũng không dám tin tưởng."

"Vậy ngươi muốn như thế nào tài nguyện tín?"

"Ta muốn ngươi lấy long châu thề, nếu tiểu tình không thể sống lại, ngươi dượng cũng đem vĩnh viễn không thể phục sinh."

Ngao Thốn Tâm sắc mặt trắng nhợt, nhấp mím môi, nói:"Ta Ngao Thốn Tâm lấy long châu thề, một khi vạn thánh công chúa không thể sống lại, ta dượng Kính hồ Long Vương cũng đem vĩnh viễn không thể phục sinh."

Theo Ngao Thốn Tâm này thanh lời thề, cửu đầu trùng đem chính mình tay cái ở long châu phía trên, long châu hào quang chợt lóe, đó là thệ ước ký kết.

Dương Tiễn đứng ở Bất Chu sơn thượng, chợt thấy trong thiên địa hạ nổi lên lông ngỗng bàn đại tuyết, Bất Chu sơn tới gần thiên địa chi cực, quanh năm giá lạnh. Tiểu kim ô quang mang cũng không thể bị xua tan nơi này rét lạnh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không chu sơn thiên ngục đi ra khi Dương Tiễn liền gặp kia trắng xoá một mảnh bông tuyết trung một thân phi y Ngao Thốn Tâm phá lệ dễ thấy.

Nhân tiện nói là hồng trang tố quả, hết sức xinh đẹp.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa nhấc đầu liền gặp Dương Tiễn đem tam tiêm hai nhận đao hóa thành ô, hắn đứng ở phong tuyết bên trong trì ô chờ nàng.

"Xem ra tam công chúa là lấy đến chính mình muốn gì đó." Đãi Long Nữ đến gần, Dương Tiễn phương nhàn nhạt nói.

"Này còn muốn đa tạ chân quân thành toàn." Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi đầu nói.

"Đây là Dương Tiễn khiếm tam công chúa ." Tư pháp thiên thần nói thật đông cứng, đã thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa hồ có chút tinh thần không chúc.

"Tam công chúa?"

"Cái gì?" Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu hỏi, nàng phía sau phong tuyết tàn sát bừa bãi, nàng một thân hồng trang đứng ở này phiến thiên địa lí, một đôi mắt thưa thớt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa hồ phục hồi tinh thần lại biết Dương Tiễn chính là gọi nàng một tiếng, chẳng phải chân chính có sự kêu nàng. Bận mang theo xin lỗi nói:"Chân quân nhật lí vạn ky mọi việc bận rộn, hôm nay thật sự là quấy rầy ."

"Tam công chúa là hồi Tây Hải vẫn là hồi biện kinh, Dương Tiễn đưa tam công chúa đoạn đường."

"Không cần, chân quân quý nhân sự bận, huống chi hôm nay đã thập phần làm phiền."

"Thốn Tâm." Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên gọi lại nàng.

"Ân?"

Dương Tiễn xem nàng, nói:"Khiến cho Dương Tiễn tiễn ngươi một đoạn đường đi."

Là Dương Tiễn đưa Thốn Tâm, không phải tư pháp thiên thần đưa Tây Hải tam công chúa.

Hắn kỳ thật cũng có rất nhiều nói muốn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm nói, nhưng mà trầm mặc lâu lắm, có chút ở miệng đánh cái chuyển, nhưng cũng rốt cục vẫn là không có nói ra miệng.

Về từng đã hết thảy, vết rách còn đang, ân oán khó tiêu. Hắn đương nhiên cũng hiểu được Ngao Thốn Tâm không phải cái loại này vì đắn đo hắn, mà cố ý ở ba trăm nhiều năm trước liền thi ân cho hắn. Chẳng sợ nàng vẫn như cũ thờ phụng người với người trong lúc đó, là lẫn nhau lợi dụng lẫn nhau cần toan tính thiệt hơn quan hệ, nàng cũng quả quyết không có kia phân kiến thức liệu biết ba trăm năm chuyện sau đó, cũng không có như vậy cổ tay bày ra thời gian chiều ngang như vậy đại cục.

Này đây câu kia "Tro rơm rạ xà tuyến phục bút ngàn dặm" Cũng vốn là nhất thời tức giận mới nói xuất khẩu lời nói. Hắn lúc đó bị chọc giận, liền nhịn không được nói như vậy châm chọc ngôn, nhưng mà hơi lạnh lùng tĩnh, liền cũng Ngao Thốn Tâm bất quá là muốn gặp cửu đầu trùng mà tìm cái cớ mà thôi.

Long Nữ chối từ bất quá, liền cũng chỉ có thể đồng ý Dương Tiễn đề nghị.

Ra trắng xóa bông tuyết Bất Chu sơn hoàn cảnh, bên ngoài ánh nắng vừa vặn.

"Ta hồi lâu chưa hồi Tây Hải, lần này liền về trước một chuyến Tây Hải." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói như vậy.

Dương Tiễn đồng Tây Hải oán hận chất chứa quá sâu, Ngao Thốn Tâm đổ hi vọng hắn lúc này liền xoay người chạy lấy người. Nhưng mà hắn nhưng không nói cái gì. Giá vân đi tây hải bay đi.

Một đường hai người đều có chút không lời nào để nói. Ngao Thốn Tâm luôn luôn tưởng đó là vừa rồi Bất Chu sơn thiên trong ngục, như vậy chật vật cửu đầu trùng, lại vì vạn thánh Long Nữ cam nguyện nhượng chính mình cắt điệu đầu của hắn.

Kia Cửu diệp linh chi thảo mầm móng liền giấu ở đầu của hắn trung. Hắn lấy chính mình nguyên thần phong ấn mầm móng, cũng khó trách bọn họ tìm không thấy. Cửu đầu trùng vốn có cửu đầu, bị Hao Thiên khuyển cắn điệu một viên sau liền chỉ còn bát khỏa, sau này nàng cũng chém rớt trong đó một viên, hiện thời cũng còn thất khỏa. Kia Cửu diệp linh chi thảo mầm móng, liền giấu ở này thất khỏa đầu trong đó một viên lí.

Đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm ký kết thệ ước sau, hắn nghển cổ liền lục.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không thể không cảm khái, lúc trước vạn thánh Long Nữ không tiếc hối hôn cũng muốn cùng chi ở cùng nhau, hắn cũng là đương đắc khởi nàng này phân khư khư cố chấp.

Nàng lấy đến Cửu diệp linh chi thảo mầm móng.

"Đối đãi ngươi đem hết thảy an bày thỏa đáng, ta sẽ đem tiểu tình giao cho ngươi." Suy yếu cửu đầu trùng nói như vậy nói.

Vạn thánh Long Nữ hồn phách thượng còn nhu Cửu diệp linh chi thảo ôn dưỡng, này đây lúc này hắn cũng sẽ không đem Cửu diệp linh chi thảo cho nàng.

Cũng không chu sơn đến Tây Hải rất có một đoạn khoảng cách. Đến Tây Hải cảnh nội, Ngao Thốn Tâm đang chuẩn bị mở miệng đồng Dương Tiễn cáo biệt, bỗng nhiên nhìn thấy Tây Hải ngạn đứng một đội nhân.

Lấy Ngao Thốn Tâm thị lực chứng kiến, những người đó chẳng phải phàm nhân.

Nàng bận áp chế đụn mây, Dương Tiễn đến cùng lo lắng, đi theo hạ đụn mây.

Nguyên lai là một vị tử y công tử mang theo nhà của hắn bộc. Đối phương cao lớn vững chãi, Ngao Thốn Tâm tự trên người hắn nghe thấy được đồng tộc hơi thở.

"Tại hạ động đình long quân, gặp qua Tây Hải tam công chúa."

Ngao Thốn Tâm hai ngàn năm sau gặp lại động đình long quân càng trạch, cũng là hắn hướng Tây Hải cầu hôn đến .

"Tam công chúa, ta vừa đồng ngươi phụ vương xin cưới." Tuổi trẻ động đình long quân mày kiếm mắt sáng rất là đẹp mắt, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhớ được lần trước gặp mặt hắn vẫn là một cái mới từ đản lí bò ra đến tiểu long.

Dương Tiễn xem hắn, súc nổi lên mi.

, Chương 26

Ngao Thốn Tâm sửng sốt sửng sốt, cười cười nói:"A cẩn tài bất quá là điều hai trăm tuổi ấu long, long quân cư nhiên như vậy sốt ruột tới cầu hôn đến ."

Nàng lớn nhất chất nữ là đại ca ma ngẩng thái tử trưởng nữ ngao cẩn, hiện thời bất quá là điều hai trăm tuổi ấu long, mới có thể biến hóa mà thôi. Trong ngày thường đồng nàng này cô cô cũng là thân cận.

"Tam công chúa hiểu lầm , càng trạch sở cầu hôn người, chẳng phải tiểu công chúa." Tử y động đình long quân mâu trung mang cười, Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe hắn nói như vậy, trong lòng máy động.

Nàng tiểu bối lí, nữ quyến liền chỉ ngao cẩn một người mà thôi, còn lại tiểu bối còn đều ở đản lí không bò ra đến, mà nàng này đồng lứa trừ bỏ chính mình liền đều là nam nhi thân. Thả thành gia thành gia, xuất gia xuất gia, đoạn vô đồng khác Long tộc kết quan hệ thông gia cơ hội . Như vậy xem ra...

"Càng trạch đồng Long Vương cầu hôn, hi vọng có thể cầu cưới Tây Hải tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm vì động đình long hậu." Động đình long quân vẻ mặt có chút nghiêm túc, ngữ khí trang trọng, cũng không như là đùa bộ dáng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngây ngẩn cả người. Nàng đồng này động đình long quân càng trạch bất quá gặp mặt một lần, khi đó động đình lão long quân mừng đến long tử, tứ hải trong vòng quảng phát thiếp cưới. Ngao Thốn Tâm khi đó đi theo long hậu đi chúc mừng, thấy mới từ đản lí bò ra đến càng trạch, nho nhỏ gầy teo, không hề như là long tử linh lực đầy đủ bộ dáng.

Nàng còn câu ngón tay đùa đùa hắn, tiểu long trực tiếp xả nàng trên tay san hô vòng cổ, sau này nàng sợ làm thương tiểu long, liền trực tiếp thoát trên tay vòng cổ. Tả hữu bất quá là điều vòng cổ, coi như là lại hướng danh mục quà tặng thượng thêm nhất kiện.

Gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói một lời, càng trạch tiếp tục nói:"Lúc trước tam công chúa ở lại ta phủ thượng san hô liên hiện thời liền làm ta cầu hôn đính ước tín vật, cũng có tứ hải tối có kiến thức huyền quy bà bà làm bà mối, hi vọng tam công chúa có thể đáp ứng càng trạch. Càng trạch nhất định toàn tâm toàn ý đối tam công chúa, trong lòng duy ngươi một người, động đình long cung cũng vĩnh viễn chỉ ngươi một vị nữ chủ nhân."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, tự bản thân xem như lão thụ nở hoa? Ngày xuân đã qua, lại cư nhiên kết giao như vậy nhất cọc số đào hoa? Trước mắt động đình long quân như vậy tuổi trẻ, nàng cùng hắn kém một ngàn hơn tuổi, như vậy tuổi trẻ Long tộc hướng chính mình cầu hôn, nhượng nàng sinh ra chính mình cũng không là thật lão, chu đáo không người hỏi thăm nông nỗi.

Hắn như vậy tuổi trẻ, là sở hữu chuyện đều có thể hảo hảo bắt đầu tuổi, là sở hữu suy sụp cũng không tất lo lắng tuổi. Hắn hiện thời là nhất phương thuỷ vực Long Vương, sở khu trực thuộc vực cũng không tính tiểu, lại bộ dạng như vậy đẹp mắt, rõ ràng có thể có rất tốt lựa chọn . Đó là hắn hướng ngao cẩn cầu hôn, cũng là có thể xứng đôi .

Mà chính mình, một cái bị Dương Tiễn hưu khí nữ nhân, một cái mất hết Tây Hải Long tộc mặt Long Nữ, có cái gì đáng giá hắn như thế lo lắng, như thế trịnh trọng chuyện lạ đến cầu thân . Nàng phụ vương ước gì nàng chạy nhanh gả đi ra ngoài, lại không người đến cầu thân, chỉ sợ Tây Hải vì nàng mua thêm đồ cưới càng rất nặng .

Ngao Thốn Tâm để tay lên ngực tự hỏi cảm thấy chính mình chẳng phải đối phương lương xứng, nếu ở còn chưa gặp được Dương Tiễn phía trước, nàng vẫn là cái kia chưa từng lịch qua tình kiếp Long Nữ, tràn ngập đối tình yêu cùng hôn nhân nhiệt tình, kia nàng khả năng đáp ứng. Hiện thời, cũng là vạn vạn không thể .

Dương Tiễn trơ mắt xem trẻ tuổi Long tộc nam tử hướng Ngao Thốn Tâm tố nỗi lòng, hướng nàng cầu thân, trong lòng không biết là cái gì tư vị. Có kinh ngạc, có buồn bã, lại tựa hồ có một tia không minh bạch trệ chát. Càng nhiều là kinh, tựa hồ hắn chưa từng có nghĩ tới sẽ có khác tuổi trẻ đẹp mắt nam tử hội hướng Ngao Thốn Tâm cầu thân.

Hắn không nghĩ qua này đó, nhưng không vị này đó sẽ không phát sinh.

Hiện thời cẩn thận nghiền ngẫm tâm tình của bản thân, lại dường như là lời nói vô căn cứ. Hắn đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm, sớm không có can hệ. Liên phiền muộn cùng kia trệ chát đều tới mạc danh kỳ diệu. Chẳng lẽ hắn cũng đồng này phàm phu tục tử một loại, cảm thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm đã từng đã là hắn nhân, lại tỳ bà đừng ôm đó là tổn hại hắn mặt?

Dương Tiễn hãy còn trầm mặc , trên mặt gợn sóng không sợ hãi, nội tâm nhưng không bằng mặt ngoài như vậy bình tĩnh.

Càng trạch kỳ thật sáng sớm liền thấy được đi theo Ngao Thốn Tâm hạ đụn mây tư pháp thiên thần. Hắn tự nhiên cũng là biết Ngao Thốn Tâm đồng Dương Tiễn quan hệ , này đây liền ngay từ đầu chỉ làm không thấy. Hiện thời nói xong muốn nói , liền chuyển hướng Dương Tiễn nói:"Tiểu long động đình quân, gặp qua tư pháp thiên thần."

Dương Tiễn tiện trả là kia một mặt lãnh túc khuôn mặt nói:"Động đình long quân không cần đa lễ."

Như vậy nhất chuyển hướng đề tài, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng tưởng đến Dương Tiễn còn tại, liền triều Dương Tiễn nói:"Hôm nay có lao chân quân. Thiên đình sự vụ bận rộn cách không phải thật quân, Thốn Tâm liền bất lưu chân quân đi ta Tây Hải long cung uống chén trà nghỉ ngơi một chút ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói như vậy, đó là khách khách khí khí lệnh đuổi khách . Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng một cái, thản nhiên nói:"Đã tam công chúa đã tới Tây Hải. Dương Tiễn cũng nên hồi thiên đình . Cáo từ."

Tư pháp thiên thần đứng ở vân thượng, xem hắn từ trước thê tử đồng kia động đình long quân nói vài câu, hắn nhân đứng được cao, nghe không rõ bọn họ đang nói cái gì. Chỉ nhìn kia động đình long quân đang cười , nghĩ đến tóm lại là chuyện tốt.

Đại khái là Ngao Thốn Tâm doãn hắn cầu thân.

"Chiêu huệ hiển thánh nhị lang chân quân Dương Tiễn, trái với thiên quy, tự tiện cùng Tây Hải tam công chúa kết thân, thiên đình tức giận. Nhưng niệm này ngày xưa công huân lớn lao, cố, đặc xá này tội. Như Dương Tiễn có thể hối lỗi sửa sai, giải trừ cùng Tây Hải tam công chúa chi hôn nhân, cũng ở chúng tiên trước mặt sâu sắc tự xét ăn năn. Trẫm, khả đặc xá này tội. Cũng phong làm, tam giới tư pháp thiên thần. Khâm thử." Ngọc Đế kia đạo thánh chỉ nhượng hắn đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm nhất đao lưỡng đoạn lại vô liên quan. Khi đó hắn cảm thấy cùng với đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm hai hai tra tấn, không bằng lẫn nhau buông tha. Bởi vậy liền tiếp nhận rồi Vương Mẫu đề nghị, trên thiên đình làm tư pháp thiên thần. Huống hồ thiên luật mốc meo, hắn tưởng, nắm ở trên tay hắn tổng so nắm ở Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu trên tay mạnh hơn nhiều.

Cái kia phía trước luôn luôn khuyên hắn trên thiên đình làm tư pháp thiên thần Ngao Thốn Tâm ở hắn tiếp thánh chỉ một cái chớp mắt trong mắt hiện ra ai tuyệt. Hắn từng đã nói qua tuyệt sẽ không nhân địa vị cao buông tha cho đối chính mình có ân thê tử, nhưng đến cùng, hắn vẫn là không có kiên trì đến cuối cùng.

Đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm ở cùng nhau cuối cùng kia đoạn thời gian hiện tại hồi tưởng đứng lên, vẫn cảm thấy khắp nơi đều là khập khiễng thương hại kiện kiện cọc cọc đều tràn ngập thống khổ cùng bất đắc dĩ. Hắn khi đó cảm thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm cho dù nhất thời thương tâm, cũng sẽ ở cuối cùng giải thoát. Dài đau không bằng đoản đau, cái kia quyết định đối bọn họ hai cái đều hảo.

Hắn tưởng hắn sẽ không hối hận. Vốn chính là sai lầm nhân duyên, nên ở không thể tiếp tục được nữa dưới tình huống kịp thời đình chỉ này đoạn quan hệ.

Bởi vậy hắn lên trời đình làm hắn tư pháp thiên thần, nàng bị trở lại Tây Hải tiếp tục làm nàng Tây Hải tam công chúa. Vốn tưởng rằng như vậy kiều về kiều lộ về lộ là tốt nhất kết cục. Không nghĩ tới sau này lại ra nam quận chuyện, hắn vì bảo trụ nam quận dân chúng âm phụng dương vi, vi bối Ngọc Đế ý chỉ. Ngao Thốn Tâm vì sợ hắn bị Ngọc Đế truy trách, cư nhiên trực tiếp chạy lên thiên đình trước mặt Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu mặt dốc hết sức lãm hạ sở hữu đắc tội trách.

Tây Hải tam công chúa cãi lại thiên mệnh làm tức giận Ngọc Đế, bị phạt lột bỏ phong tước biếm vì phổ thông Long tộc vĩnh cấm Tây Hải.

Tây Hải bên bờ cuối cùng xa nhau hắn cũng đau triệt nội tâm, hắn cũng tưởng giữ lại cái gì. Hắn đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lúc đó, không nên là như vậy kết cục. Nhưng là Ngao Thốn Tâm bài khai hắn cầm chặt tay nàng nói:"Có một số việc, bỏ lỡ sẽ lại cũng không có bù lại cơ hội."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói đúng. Lại lúc gặp nhau, nàng sớm thốn tẫn lúc trước thiết tha cùng góc cạnh, biến thành ôn nhu nhàn tĩnh Tây Hải tam công chúa, dường như ngàn năm trong hôn nhân cái kia dữ tợn Ngao Thốn Tâm chính là hắn ảo giác một loại.

Hiện thời, nàng có lẽ muốn đồng người khác mở ra tân nhân duyên, người mới tân sự, nghĩ đến sẽ không đồng chính mình ở cùng nhau khi như vậy nhượng nàng khó chịu.

Có lẽ, như vậy... Cũng tốt.

Nhưng mà Dương Tiễn ở thiên đình đến cùng cũng không có nghe nói Tây Hải tam công chúa đồng động đình long quân kết thân tin tức, tam giới tứ hải mỗi ngày đều có nhiều như vậy chuyện phát sinh, hắn đem chính mình mai một ở những kia tích công đức khi đọng lại án kiện lí, hắn tưởng, có lẽ khi nào thì lỡ mất cũng có khả năng.

Chân quân trong điện trước sau như một sâm nghiêm lãnh thanh, thậm chí hắn lén từng nghe đến tiểu tiên nga nói nơi này quả thực có thể so sánh Hằng Nga tiên tử Quảng Hàn cung.

Chân quân điện đó là ngày xưa quán giang bên miệng Dương phủ. Hắn còn nhớ rõ hồi nhỏ nơi này là như thế nào sinh khí bừng bừng, thậm chí cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm ở quán giang khẩu cùng nhau cuộc sống khi, cũng là cãi nhau rất là náo nhiệt. Làm sao giống hiện thời, tiến tiến xuất xuất nhân cũng không thiếu, nhưng là yên tĩnh được dường như có thể nghe được hành tẩu trong lúc đó vật liệu may mặc hàng dệt ma sát thanh âm.

Có lẽ Dương Tiễn cả đời đó là thiên sát cô tinh mệnh, đến cuối cùng, tất cả mọi người hội rời đi hắn. Mà đối với một cái ấm áp gia khát vọng, rốt cục tại đây tòa càng ngày càng thanh lãnh (trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng) đền bên trong, đông lại thành đáy lòng tối không thể đụng chạm nỗi khổ riêng.

Biện kinh biệt trang lí, Ngao Thốn Tâm đem tự cửu đầu trùng sọ nội lấy ra Cửu diệp linh chi thảo mầm móng loại ở tức nhưỡng bên trong. Tức nhưỡng là khả tự do sinh trưởng thổ nhưỡng, nó biến thành thích hợp bộ dáng bao lấy kia linh lực suy vi mầm móng. Ngao Thốn Tâm ở một bên cẩn thận tưới nước. Nghĩ nó có thể nhanh chút nẩy mầm trưởng thành.

Bảo Liên Đăng nãi Nữ Oa vá trời ngũ sắc thạch biến thành, tuy có vô thượng thần lực nhưng cũng bất quá là vật chết. Không giống Cửu diệp linh chi thảo nãi mộc linh thân thể, nhuận sinh vạn vật. Này đây, về sau này cơ duyên nhân quả đều tới viên mãn, muốn dẫn độ Long tộc hồn phách quy về, vẫn là cần mộc linh làm môi giới.

Kỳ thật nếu không phải Đà Khiết sử xuất khổ nhục kế bức Ngao Thốn Tâm đi theo cuốn tiến đồng cửu đầu trùng tranh đấu trung, Ngao Thốn Tâm cân não là tuyệt đối không động đậy đến Cửu diệp linh chi thảo trên đầu . Chính là nàng tiểu biểu đệ quỷ kế đa đoan, làm việc quái đản lại mỗi lần đều có thể đắn đo trụ nàng điểm mấu chốt, Ngao Thốn Tâm không thể không nghĩ cách lừa gạt này Cửu diệp linh chi thảo mầm móng.

Đà Khiết nắm bắt cái loại này tử ở ánh mặt trời phía dưới xem xem, nói:"Cũng không có cái gì đặc biệt thôi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói:"Ngươi nếu nhìn thấy một bãi huyết ô lí nó bất nhiễm chút trọc khí, liền sẽ không nói mấy lời này ."

"Vất vả , Thốn Tâm!" Đà Khiết cười hì hì nói.

"Ngươi lại muốn lừa gạt ta làm cái gì ?" Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn không giống trong ngày thường như vậy liên danh mang họ kêu chính mình, không khỏi ánh mắt trợn tròn, cảnh giác đứng lên.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt sinh cực mỹ, ngậm tức mang nộ khi khóe mắt đuôi lông mày đều đôi đầy kia cả vú lấp miệng em xinh đẹp, mà hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung khi càng là mỹ được giống như đựng toàn bộ thương hải.

"Không có gì." Tiểu đà long cười đến có chút đắc ý dào dạt. Phục lại tựa hồ nhớ tới cái gì, bất mãn nói:"Nghe nói ngươi cự tuyệt động đình long quân cầu thân, đây là vì sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn sắc mặt không phải tốt lắm, cười nhạo nói:"Ngươi nghĩ đến chỗ nào đi? Cảm thấy ta là vì Dương Tiễn?"

Đà Khiết ánh mắt híp lại đến.

"Ta là vì động đình long quân hảo, hắn hẳn là đáng giá rất tốt nhân."

"Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi chẳng lẽ đã quên chính mình nói qua lời nói?"

"Cái gì?"

"Trên đời này chuyện, cho tới bây giờ chỉ có bằng lòng không bằng lòng, nào có cái gì có đáng giá hay không." Đà Khiết chậm rì rì nói xong, đắn đo ngữ điệu đúng là lúc trước nàng đối hắn nói như vậy.

Lúc trước nàng bị lột bỏ công chúa phong hào phủ một hồi Tây Hải, Đà Khiết liền xung nàng rít gào, chỉ vào nàng đầu nói nàng tóc dài kiến thức đoản, vì cái không đáng nam nhân đáp đi vào chính mình khi còn sống.

Lúc đó nàng chính là như vậy đối hắn nói .

Trên đời này chuyện, cho tới bây giờ chỉ có bằng lòng không bằng lòng, nào có cái gì có đáng giá hay không.

, Chương 27

Ngao Thốn Tâm ở trên đường mua trâm cài tóc là lúc gặp Dĩnh vương cùng thọ khang công chúa một hàng. Này long tử phượng tôn đều làm tầm thường phú quý nhân gia trang điểm, cải trang xuất hành đến hưởng thụ dân gian náo nhiệt phồn hoa.

Thọ khang mắt sắc nhìn thấy nàng, lôi kéo bên người ca ca ống tay áo.

"Đại ca, bên kia vị kia cô nương tựa hồ là Thốn Tâm cô nương?" Triệu Húc theo tế bạch ngón tay nhìn lại, liền gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm ở một cái bán trang sức ngoạn ý trên quán nhỏ chọn lựa nhặt.

Nguyệt tiền Ngao Thốn Tâm bị giam lỏng ở Dĩnh vương phủ, Dĩnh vương mặc dù đối nàng chứa nhiều nghi ngờ vẫn sành ăn cung , sau này lam tu công thành lui thân, Triệu Húc tưởng thông qua Ngao Thốn Tâm chi khẩu lưu hắn ở trong cung, nhưng cũng bị nàng cự tuyệt. Hiện thời một tháng sau lại gặp lại, hắn càng cảm thấy nàng này không đơn giản.

"Đã gặp gỡ , liền đi đánh cái tiếp đón đi." Thọ khang công chúa nghe được nàng đại ca như vậy đối nàng nói.

"Thốn Tâm cô nương." Rầm rĩ rầm rĩ trần thế truyền đến Dĩnh vương Lãng lãng thanh âm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xoay người, liền thấy Dĩnh vương một hàng.

"Thực khéo, cư nhiên tại đây gặp triệu đại công tử cùng triệu tam tiểu thư." Nàng khẽ gật đầu thăm hỏi. Ngao Thốn Tâm xem bọn hắn cải trang tới, cũng biết bọn họ là có ý vì này. Tại đây trước công chúng dưới, tự nhiên sẽ không thẳng hô phong hào.

"Thốn Tâm cô nương biệt lai vô dạng."

Gần nhất tựa hồ luôn có nhân cùng nàng nói những lời này, Long Nữ ở trong lòng cảm khái một tiếng, trên mặt cũng là thỏa đáng mỉm cười:"Thác hai vị phúc, xem như không việc gì."

"Thốn Tâm cô nương nhìn trúng cái gì, hôm nay liền từ bản... Công tử trả tiền, cũng coi như cố nhân gặp nhau nho nhỏ tâm ý." Triệu Húc nói lơ đễnh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe được lời ấy, cười cười nói:"Hôm nay vận khí không tốt, còn chưa có nhìn trúng ." Nói xong buông xuống tay thượng cầm đồng hoa lục châu trâm cài.

"Tướng thỉnh không bằng ngẫu ngộ, đã hôm nay gặp gỡ , không bằng cùng đi biện kinh 'Thứ nhất lâu' hảo hảo tụ tụ, tam muội còn thường xuyên nhớ thương Thốn Tâm cô nương đâu." Thọ khang gặp ca ca nói đến trên người bản thân, nhất thời có chút sửng sốt, sau đó gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt rơi xuống trên người bản thân, không tự chủ được liền dạng nổi lên mỉm cười:"Thốn Tâm cô nương lần trước cùng ta ca ca đề cử nhạc công thật sự là cầm kỹ cao siêu, mẫu thân cho tới bây giờ còn thường xuyên nói lên."

"Có thể ở điện tiền hiến nghệ, đó là lam tu tạo hóa." Ngao Thốn Tâm đáp không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh, phục còn nói thêm:"Thốn Tâm còn có việc trong người, đi trước một bước, mong rằng hai vị bao dung."

"Một khi đã như vậy, ta huynh muội hai người cũng không trở Thốn Tâm cô nương làm việc. Chính là nơi này có phân thiệp mời tưởng giao cho cô nương, mùng sáu tháng sáu còn thỉnh Thốn Tâm cô nương đến ta phủ thượng thưởng cảnh. Hi vọng cô nương không cần chối từ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm hành tẩu thế gian luôn luôn thần long kiến thủ bất kiến vĩ, Triệu Húc từng ở nàng rời đi Dĩnh vương phủ sau phái nhân theo dõi nàng. Chính là sau này trở về người ta nói bất quá một cái chói mắt, liền cùng đã đánh mất. Nàng muốn tìm hắn như vậy dễ dàng, mà hắn tìm nàng lại như vậy nan. Liên kia thiệp mời cũng các ở phủ thượng nhiều ngày, luôn luôn chưa từng tống xuất.

"Quý phủ phong cảnh Thốn Tâm cũng lãnh hội qua, quả thật là biện kinh thành số một số hai phong thuỷ bảo địa. Chính là..."

"Thốn Tâm cô nương sợ là không biết ca ca phủ thượng Ngu mỹ nhân chính là thượng kinh thịnh cảnh chi nhất, khai được cực kì đẹp mắt." Thọ khang công chúa hát đệm nói.

"Ân, lần này Thốn Tâm ổn thỏa lãnh hội một phen." Long Nữ gật gật đầu, xem như ứng tháng sáu lục chi yêu.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm!" Cách náo nhiệt phố xá, cách ồn ào náo động đám người, Đà Khiết thanh âm lướt qua sở hữu huyên náo truyền tới nàng bên tai.

Triệu Húc cùng thọ khang theo thanh âm vọng đi qua, liền gặp huyền y thiếu niên tự phố xá một đầu khác đi tới.

"Hô to gọi nhỏ cái gì?" Ngao Thốn Tâm súc nổi lên mi.

Đà Khiết bị Ngao Thốn Tâm như vậy uống một câu, cũng là khó được không có đối chọi gay gắt.

"Thế nào mua này nọ mua lâu như vậy?" Hắn chỉ nhỏ giọng than thở một câu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không để ý hắn, chỉ ngẩng đầu nhìn xem Dĩnh vương huynh muội, nói:"Nhượng hai vị chê cười. Mùng sáu tháng sáu chi ước Thốn Tâm nhớ kỹ, đến lúc đó lại đến phủ tốt nhất hảo ôn chuyện."

Dứt lời phúc phúc thân xoay người đi rồi. Đà Khiết ánh mắt ở Dĩnh vương trên mặt vừa chuyển, hơi hơi cười cũng đi theo đi rồi.

"Đây là Đại Tống tương lai quốc chủ?" Tiểu đà long đuổi theo Ngao Thốn Tâm sau hỏi.

"Chính là hắn."

"Vương bá khí không đủ a." Tiểu đà long vuốt cằm nói.

"Là trị quốc lại không đánh trận, muốn cái gì vương bá khí?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi ngược lại.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi có thể có tra qua mạng của hắn cách?" Đà Khiết lại nghĩ tới cái gì, có chút sầu lo nói.

"Nhân gian đế vương mệnh số, ta thấy thế nào được?"

Trên thực tế mỗi một triều mỗi một đại đều có hộ mạch Thần Long bảo vệ đế vương vận số, nếu thượng vị giả không thi nhân chính, Thần Long hội tự động rời đi, đợi đến hoàng tộc vận số đã hết, tự nhiên sẽ có tân đế vương sinh ra.

Nhân gian đều có nhân gian trật tự, cho dù là thần tiên, cũng không thể can thiệp. Ngao Thốn Tâm có khả năng làm , là ở Thiên Đạo cho phép trong phạm vi tìm kiếm hồi hoãn đường sống.

"Đông Hải bát thái tử phi ngày trước sinh ra một quả đản, Đông Hải tứ công chúa đã đem thiệp mời đưa đến phủ thượng ." Đà Khiết cười nói.

"Cái gì bát thái tử phi, Đông Hải tứ công chúa . Kia chẳng lẽ không đúng ngươi huynh đệ tỷ muội?" Ngao Thốn Tâm bất mãn nói.

"Hừ!" Đà Khiết nhéo đầu.

Đà Khiết mẫu thân là Tây Hải Long Vương nhất mẫu sở ra Long Nữ, cùng với dư hải Long Vương tuy là cùng họ, nhưng vô luận là huyết mạch vẫn là giao tình đều tự không thể cùng Tây Hải nhà mẹ đẻ so sánh với. Gả sau khi ra ngoài càng là tùy phu gia Kính hồ Long tộc, cho đến Kính hồ Long Vương bị trảm, cửa nát nhà tan, chỉ phải mang theo tiểu nhi tử hồi Tây Hải nhà mẹ đẻ tìm nơi nương tựa bào huynh.

Đà Khiết đồng khác Long tộc không thân xác thực cũng tình có thể nguyên.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng lười lại nói hắn, chính là dừng một chút nói:"Nghe tâm tỷ tỷ phái tới nhân còn nói cái gì?"

"Theo kia sứ giả thuật lại Đông Hải tứ công chúa nguyên thoại là 'Thốn Tâm lễ có thể không đến, nhân khả nhất định phải đến'."

Ngao Thốn Tâm dường như có thể nhìn đến Ngao Thính Tâm nói lời này khi hình dung thần thái. Năm đó chính mình khuê nữ, tứ hải chi đại duy cùng Đông Hải tứ tỷ nhất tốt. Sau này nàng gả cho Dương Tiễn lại bị Dương Tiễn hưu khí, nghe tâm cũng luôn luôn đứng ở nàng bên người an ủi nàng duy trì nàng, cho đến nàng chưởng Đông Hải thuỷ quân nàng lại bị vĩnh cấm Tây Hải, năm đó cũng đế hoa tỷ muội, lại hoàn toàn là bất đồng vận mệnh.

Nàng bị cấm Tây Hải thân bằng bạn tốt đều là có thể tránh liền tránh, trên thực tế Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không có bao nhiêu bằng hữu. Nhưng là nghe tâm, còn thường xuyên bớt chút thời gian đến xem nàng, đồng nàng nói một chút bên ngoài phát sinh thiên xới đất phúc.

Hiện thời nàng trọng lại ra Tây Hải, đi Đông Hải bái phỏng số lần cũng là ít ỏi có thể đếm được, hai người đều đang vội lục chính mình chuyện, để chính mình gia tộc trách nhiệm của chính mình mà nỗ lực, lúc này tự người kia chi khẩu trằn trọc nghe được lời của nàng, trong lòng cũng không từ một trận trấn an.

Nghĩ đến nhiều năm như vậy, nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm làm người xử thế lại là không chịu nổi, lại luôn có nghe tâm tỷ tỷ không rời không bỏ.

"Đã nghe tâm tỷ tỷ nói như vậy, ta tự nhiên tự mình đi chúc mừng." Ngao Thốn Tâm đắc ý cười cười, liền lại nhíu mày nói:"Nghe tâm tỷ tỷ truyền lời nói hạ lễ cũng không mang, chẳng lẽ ta thật đúng tay không mà đi?"

Kỳ thật chưa lấy chồng Long Nữ là theo gia tộc cùng đi chúc mừng , tự nhiên không cần đặc đặc mang theo lễ vật, Tây Hải đưa đi Đông Hải danh mục quà tặng nghĩ đến sẽ không bạc đi nơi nào. Chính là Ngao Thốn Tâm phía trước dù sao gả hơn người, hiện thời mặc dù trọng trở lại Tây Hải, đến cùng không thể giống chưa xuất giá khi đi theo mẫu thân xuyến môn làm khách khi như vậy không chú ý.

"Đông Hải trân bảo vô số, chẳng lẽ còn hội thiếu ngươi này một phần nhi?"

"Kia thế nào giống nhau?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi vặn nói.

Đà Khiết tưởng hồi một câu "Thế nào không giống với?" Nhưng nhìn đến nàng vẻ mặt, trên mặt biểu cảm không khỏi cũng nhuyễn xuống dưới .

Ngao Thốn Tâm nàng là thật tâm cao hứng đi, đã như vậy, cần gì phải đồng nàng tranh cãi không qua được.

Đợi cho kia một ngày, Đông Hải Crystal Palace đại bãi buổi tiệc, lấy hạ bát thái tử sinh ra hậu duệ. Bản bất quá là tứ hải trong lúc đó nhất cọc không lớn không nhỏ chuyện, chính là này bát thái tử thái tử phi là cái phàm nhân, này đây này cọc nhân duyên rất là làm cho người ta chú mục. Này Long tộc cùng phàm nhân sinh hạ , phải là thế nào hậu duệ?

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngày ấy làm long cung công chúa trang điểm, đi theo Tây Hải long hậu rất là đoan trang trầm tĩnh văn nhã bộ dáng. Nhưng mà lâu chưa ở tứ hải thịnh yến thượng lộ mặt Tây Hải tam công chúa phủ vừa xuất hiện, liền dẫn tới tham dự chúng thủy tộc đều là cả kinh.

Này Tây Hải tam công chúa, đồng kia Đông Hải bát thái tử phi, thật sự là quá mức tương tự .

Tuy rằng tứ hải trong lúc đó sớm có nghe đồn, nói Tây Hải tam công chúa đồng Đông Hải bát thái tử cưới cái kia phàm nhân khuôn mặt tương tự, nhưng trong ngày thường không bị đặt tới cùng nhau đối lập, hiện thời đồng đài thể hiện thái độ, hai bên chái nhà một đôi so, liền càng cảm thấy các nàng lớn lên giống .

Hai người giống nhau khuôn mặt, chỉ mặt mày trong lúc đó vẻ mặt cũng là dị thường khác xa. Bát thái tử phi sơ làm mẹ người ánh mắt trong lúc đó là một mảnh nhu hòa dịu dàng, Tây Hải tam công chúa cùng chi so sánh với, liền có vẻ thanh lãnh (trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng) tự phụ chút.

"Đây là Bát đệ muội, Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến là lần đầu tiên gặp đi?" Ngao Thính Tâm thay hai người dẫn tiến.

Ngao Thính Tâm nở nụ cười, nói:"Quả thật là lần đầu tiên gặp, ta cũng không chuẩn bị cái gì hảo một chút lễ vật. Đây là tự thế gian mua tiểu ngoạn ý, ta hơi hơi làm điểm pháp thuật, hi vọng Bát đệ muội thích."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đưa là có thể chứa đựng âm luật hòm, đó là tự Ba Tư thương nhân chỗ mua hàng hảo vật, nghe nói truyền tự Tây Dương. Nàng cùng lam tu cùng làm pháp thuật, kia hòm vừa mở ra liền năng nguyên nguyên không ngừng toát ra tuyệt vời nhạc khúc. Nàng lo lắng đến bát thái tử phi là cái phàm nhân, nhất định thích thế gian gì đó, thả này tiểu hộp ngoại hình tinh xảo gặp may, nghĩ đến nữ tử thấy cũng sẽ tâm hỉ.

"Đa tạ Tây Hải tam tỷ lễ vật, ta thật thích." Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp kia đồng chính mình khuôn mặt tương tự phàm nhân nữ tử nói như vậy nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, hơi hơi cười, cuối cùng chính mình một phen tâm tư không có uổng phí. Một bên Ngao Xuân thủ hắn nàng dâu, cười đến gặp nha không thấy mắt.

Buổi tiệc bắt đầu phía trước nhất chúng tân khách đều muốn trông thấy tân sinh long đản, đều muốn Long tộc cùng phàm nhân sở sinh hậu duệ, sẽ có cái gì kỳ lạ chỗ.

Chủ nhân gia tự nhiên không tốt tảo tân khách hưng, Đông Hải lão Long Vương tự mình thi pháp đem tiểu long tôn đản dùng ôn hòa dòng nước bao lấy, nhậm nhất chúng tân khách quan khán.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem xét liếc mắt một cái, chỉ cảm thấy này đản, so với chân chính Long tộc đến, tựa hồ nhỏ như vậy một ít, đại khái cùng với mẫu chính là phàm nhân có liên quan.

Lại nói tiếp này bát thái tử phi chuyện nàng cũng nghe nói qua một chút, nghe nói nàng kiếp trước lưu luyến si mê Trầm Hương, chính là canh Mạnh Bà vừa quát, kiếp trước câu quên, kiếp này gả cho khổ hậu chính mình Đông Hải bát thái tử, ngày qua được cũng là tính mỹ mãn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không biết chính nàng hay không nghe nói qua này đồn đãi, này về kiếp trước kiếp này chuyện, chính là xem nàng hiện thời ánh mắt nhu hòa xem chính mình sinh hạ đứa nhỏ, nhưng cũng cảm thấy hay không biết này cũng không trọng yếu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem long đản nhất thời có chút xung giật mình, lúc trước nàng cùng Dương Tiễn ở cùng nhau một ngàn sáu trăm nhiều năm, đừng nói là một đứa trẻ, liên cái đản xác cũng chưa lưu lại. Dương Tiễn cho tân hôn ngày thứ hai liền nghe lệnh xuất chinh, sau khi trở về hai người mặc dù cũng qua một đoạn an tĩnh bình thản hảo ngày, nhưng nàng chính là chưa từng thụ thai. Nàng vì Dương gia cô dâu, chính nàng lại là lấy ruồng bỏ Tây Hải dưới tình huống gả nhập Dương phủ, tự nhiên không biết nên như thế nào tài năng cầu tử. Chưa gả khi ở long trong cung, long hậu truyền thụ đều là Long tộc đồng Long tộc thành thân sau nên chú ý chuyện, nàng mẫu thân khả chưa bao giờ nói cho nàng Long tộc cùng phàm nhân kết hợp nàng nên thế nào tài năng thay đổi thụ thai.

Sau này vợ chồng hai người vết rách càng thâm, chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều càng là tính cả phòng đều ít có, tự nhiên càng thêm không thể hoài thượng đứa nhỏ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chính đắm chìm ở chuyện cũ lí, liền nghe được quy thừa tướng sắc nhọn xướng lễ:"Tư pháp thiên thần chiêu huệ hiển thánh nhị lang chân quân, tây nhạc Hoa Sơn thánh mẫu, Hoa Sơn lưu tiểu anh hùng vợ chồng đến!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa quay đầu lại, liền gặp Crystal Palace chiếu rọi ra dòng chảy quang mang, Dương Tiễn huynh muội đồng Trầm Hương vợ chồng đi đến.

Dương Tiễn như vậy thiên đình mệnh quan, tự nhiên là muốn Đông Hải lão Long Vương tự mình xuất môn đón chào . Chính là vừa rồi hắn vội vàng hướng mọi người triển lãm nhà mình bảo bối, nhất thời không có để ý này đó lễ tiết, lúc này liền không được xin lỗi:"Chân quân đại giá quang lâm, tiểu long không có từ xa tiếp đón. Lỗi lỗi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm mơ hồ nhớ được Đông Hải bá phụ so Dương Tiễn lớn nhất vạn tuế có thừa, nhưng mà ở một tay che trời tư pháp thiên thần trước mặt, nhưng cũng chỉ có thể tự xưng tiểu long.

Dương Tiễn xây dựng ảnh hưởng chi thịnh, bởi vậy hiển nhiên tiêu biểu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đổ không rất tình nguyện đồng Dương Tiễn gặp mặt, chủ yếu là không nghĩ mẫu hậu thấy Dương Tiễn tâm đổ. Dù sao Tây Hải đồng Dương Tiễn thù là từ lúc bọn họ thành thân khi liền kết hạ . Hơn nữa Dương Tiễn sau này hưu chính mình, mẫu hậu nhìn thấy hắn, tự nhiên là không có gì hay sắc mặt. Lại muốn hữu cho thế cục, không thể không gượng cười cảnh thái bình giả tạo. Ngao Thốn Tâm rất sợ nhìn đến trường hợp như vậy.

Dù sao cũng là chính mình mẫu thân, nàng không nghĩ nàng bởi vì chính mình chuyện mà không vui, cũng không tưởng nàng rõ ràng cực độ chán ghét Dương Tiễn, lại còn muốn hướng hắn hành lễ.

Nhưng mà còn không đãi nàng mang theo Tây Hải long hậu tránh một chút, đã thấy Trầm Hương cùng Tiểu Ngọc hai cái vô cùng cao hứng xuyên không nhất chúng tân khách đi đến này sương đến.

"Ngao Xuân! Ta cùng Tiểu Ngọc đến xem ngươi cùng triệu tiểu thư đến !" Trầm Hương cao hứng phấn chấn nói. Tiểu Ngọc lôi kéo tay áo của hắn, hắn có thế này nhìn đến một bên Tây Hải mọi người.

"Gặp qua tứ dì, Tây Hải tam dì, long hậu nương nương..." Trầm Hương thè lưỡi, bận cúi đầu hướng trưởng bối hành lễ. Tiểu Ngọc theo sát sau đó, cũng đi theo cúi đầu phúc thân.

Ngao Thính Tâm sang sảng cười nói:"Trầm Hương cưới nàng dâu đến cùng là không giống với, đa lễ đi lên." Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng nói:"Lưu tiểu anh hùng không cần đa lễ."

Tiểu Ngọc giương mắt ngắm ngắm Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng bát thái tử phi giống nhau mặt, lẩm bẩm nói:"Như vậy xem ra, càng là giống..."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn bên người đồng chính mình bộ dạng thập phần tương tự nhân, thấy nàng thấy Trầm Hương nhưng cũng một mặt tự nhiên, tưởng thật tiền sự câu quên, trong lòng nàng thở dài, có chút cảm khái.

"Thốn Tâm, đồng mẫu hậu đi gặp gặp Đông Hải đại bá mẫu." Tây Hải long hậu nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn huynh muội giống như hướng bên này đi lại, liền kéo nữ nhi thủ muốn đi gặp Đông Hải long hậu.

Tây Hải long hậu cùng Đông Hải long hậu đều vì nhất cung sau, tự nhiên có rất nhiều đề tài có thể nói. Hai người ở cùng nhau ôn chuyện, Ngao Thốn Tâm hỉ không động đậy hỉ tĩnh tính tình, hết sức dày vò.

Long Nữ bẩm long hậu nói chính mình độc tự đi dạo, long hậu dặn dò vài câu liền phóng nàng rời đi.

Gặp tiểu nữ nhi cũng không quay đầu lại đi rồi, Tây Hải long hậu không khỏi mặt có lo lắng không yên.

"Thốn Tâm đứa nhỏ này..." Đông Hải long hậu cũng là thở dài. Nàng gặp Tây Hải long hậu chỉ bất đắc dĩ cười, liền lập tức khuyên nhủ:"Con cháu đều có con cháu phúc, ngươi cũng không cần rất lo lắng. Sóng to gió lớn đều đi lại , còn có thể chuyện này thượng không qua được?"

"Tỷ tỷ, ngươi là không biết Thốn Tâm kia đứa nhỏ từ nhỏ liền quật, nhận định chuyện mười đầu ngưu đều kéo không trở về. Ta thực sợ vị kia thành con ta cả đời không qua được khảm."

"Ta nghe nói trước đó vài ngày động đình long quân đi các ngươi Tây Hải hướng Thốn Tâm cầu hôn, sao không có câu dưới?"

"Thốn Tâm tự chủ trương cấp cự , chúng ta cũng không tốt nói cái gì. Đứa nhỏ này không phải ở bên người ta lớn lên, hiện thời ta đổ quản giáo không đứng dậy. Ngọc Nhi đã là xuất gia, Thốn Tâm lại là hiện thời như vậy... Ta Tây Hải thật không hiểu là xúc làm sao rủi ro." Tây Hải long hậu nhịn không được lau lệ.

"Muội muội thiết mạc sốt ruột, ta thả thay ngươi lưu ý , này tứ hải trong vòng tuấn kiệt như thế nhiều, định có thể cho Thốn Tâm tìm được nhất cọc hảo nhân duyên."

"Ai... Ta chỉ sợ trong lòng nàng vẫn là có người nọ, người khác lại là tuấn kiệt cũng vô dụng."

"Ta thấy Thốn Tâm lần này ra Tây Hải làm việc cùng dĩ vãng đại là bất đồng, xác nhận đem thiên đình vị kia buông xuống. Trước kia chuyện xưa đã qua, sau này tự nhiên là tân cục diện. Muội muội không cần lo lắng." Đông Hải long hậu vỗ vỗ Tây Hải long hậu mu bàn tay, trấn an nói.

"Chỉ mong xác thực như tỷ tỷ lời nói."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cho này Đông Hải Crystal Palace nhưng cũng quen thuộc, nàng quen thuộc vòng qua phòng tiệc, đi đến hậu viện, đáy biển thế giới đều có diệu thú vô cùng, một đám đám sặc sỡ nhiều thải con cá xuyên qua san hô tùng, tự Ngao Thốn Tâm bên người du qua.

Cách đó không xa tiểu thạch đắng thượng, Ngao Xuân chính trấn an thê tử của chính mình:"Ngươi được chút?"

"Phu quân, ta không sao. Chính là kia... Tư pháp thiên thần, không biết vì sao, hắn nhất tới gần ta, ta liền cả người phát run."

"Ước chừng là ngươi hậu sản suy yếu, hôm nay tân khách phần đông, các tộc hơi thở trong lúc đó lược có va chạm, ta còn là trước phù ngươi hồi tẩm cung nghỉ tạm, mẫu hậu nơi đó ta thì sẽ tự mình đi nói."

Đang ở lúc này Trầm Hương vợ chồng đuổi tới, Tiểu Ngọc lo lắng hỏi Ngao Xuân nói:"Nàng không có việc gì đi?"

Ngao Xuân dù sao cũng là đã làm người phu làm người phụ, lại không giống năm đó lỗ mãng thất thất, nói:"Không có việc gì, ta trước phù nàng hồi tẩm cung, sau đó liền trở về đồng các ngươi uống rượu chúc mừng."

Triệu tiểu thư đồng Trầm Hương Tiểu Ngọc gật gật đầu, từ Ngao Xuân đỡ hướng tẩm cung.

Tiểu Ngọc gặp Trầm Hương ánh mắt luôn luôn xem tiền phương, mặt lộ vẻ ưu sắc, nói:"Không nghĩ tới đã qua đi chỗ đó sao lâu, nàng đối với ngươi cậu phản ứng vẫn là như vậy đại."

"Lúc trước Đinh Hương chết ở cậu tam tiêm hai nhận đao dưới, đối này cách một thế hệ kẻ thù, tự nhiên phản ứng đại chút." Trầm Hương không khỏi nặng nề nói.

Tiểu Ngọc thấy hắn sắc mặt có chút kém, không khỏi lo lắng kéo lại hắn thủ.

Ẩn ở san hô tùng sau Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe xong chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng nhảy dựng. Âm thầm kinh hãi.

Đối với đồng chính mình như thế tương tự một trương mặt, hắn cư nhiên hạ thủ được. Hắn cư nhiên...

Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy trong lồng ngực lưu huyết câu đều phục hồi, dường như đi tới thiên địa chi cực, lại dường như là đến ngày ấy Bất Chu sơn cảnh nội, thiên địa băng tuyết một mảnh, người nọ chống ô ở tuyết trung đẳng nàng...

Lúc trước Dương Tiễn đồng Trầm Hương quyết nhất tử chiến, Đinh Hương vì cứu Trầm Hương mà ở thời khắc mấu chốt động thân che ở Trầm Hương trước mặt, chết ở Dương Tiễn tam tiêm hai nhận đao dưới.

Dương Tiễn này tam tiêm hai nhận đao nguyên vì thiên đình Tam Thủ Giao biến thành, lại trải qua phong thần chi chiến, sớm là thần uy vô cùng, dù là Đinh Hương ăn qua Lão Quân tiên đan, vẫn là hương tiêu ngọc vẫn. Cũng là bởi vì nàng ăn qua Lão Quân tiên đan, cuối cùng nguyên thần chưa bị đánh tan, có thế này có thể chuyển thế đầu thai, một lần nữa làm người.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhưng không biết được này đó, nàng cho tới bây giờ không biết này Đông Hải bát thái tử phi cùng Dương Tiễn còn có như vậy sâu xa. Bọn họ ở bên ngoài oanh oanh liệt liệt là lúc, nàng còn bị cấm Tây Hải bế môn tư quá. Mơ hồ nghe xong chút ngoại giới lời đồn đãi, nhưng cũng nghe được không lắm kỹ càng. Chỉ mơ hồ nhớ được có giao nhân ca giả nói kia bát thái tử phi đồng chính mình lớn lên giống, nghe nói nàng là cái phàm nhân, nghe nói nàng kiếp trước thích là Tam Thánh Mẫu con, cũng từ đó có hôn ước.

Cho tới bây giờ duyên phận tụ tán thân bất do kỷ, nàng tưởng, Dương Tiễn đã có thể đối với đồng chính mình như thế tương tự nhân hạ thủ được, kia ngày khác chính mình tính kế cho hắn, cũng không tính cái gì.

Đều nói một ngày vợ chồng trăm ngày ân, vợ chồng chi ân lại chẳng lẽ đại được qua ân cứu mạng? Liên ân cứu mạng đều có thể tại kia dạng trong cuộc sống chậm rãi ma thành thù hận, kia giữa vợ chồng kia chút tình nghĩa, đến cùng thực không coi là cái gì.

, Chương 28

Đãi Trầm Hương cùng Tiểu Ngọc rời đi, Ngao Thốn Tâm mới vừa rồi theo san hô tùng sau đi ra.

Nơi này là long cung góc, không tính hẻo lánh lại rất thích hợp xuất ra tản bộ khi nghỉ chân một chút. Ngao Thốn Tâm ngồi ở vừa rồi triệu tiểu thư ngồi qua thạch đắng thượng, nghĩ vừa rồi tự Trầm Hương Tiểu Ngọc đối thoại xuôi tai được chuyện, nghĩ tam tiêm hai nhận đao làm ngực đâm thẳng xuống dưới, phải là thế nào linh thịt câu đau.

Nàng nghĩ đến như vậy hình ảnh, liền mặt không hề nhẫn, dường như kia một màn rõ rõ ràng phát sinh ở chính mình trước mặt, nhịn không được nhắm hai mắt lại, nhưng mà trợn mắt khai, liền gặp trước mắt hơn một người.

Dòng nước chậm rãi tự bên người hắn chảy qua, kéo ăn mặc chậm rãi phiêu động, Ngao Thốn Tâm giương mắt thấy người quen, nói:"Động đình long quân sao đã ở này?"

Người tới không phải người khác, đúng là không lâu đi Tây hồ hướng Ngao Thốn Tâm đề cập qua thân động đình long quân càng trạch.

Tuổi trẻ long quân cười cười, nói:"Là tam công chúa tưởng sự nghĩ đến rất nhập thần, tại hạ sớm tại đây."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhận không ra hắn nói sớm tại đây là có nhiều sớm, không biết Trầm Hương Tiểu Ngọc nói lời nói có chưa bị hắn nghe được. Như thế liền cũng chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng cười cười, nói:"Long quân chê cười."

Kỳ thật vốn nhìn thấy động đình long quân bao nhiêu sẽ có chút xấu hổ, dù sao cũng là hướng chính mình đề cập qua thân nhân, nhưng như vậy mở màn, cũng là tỉnh đi chứa nhiều xấu hổ.

Càng trạch thấy nàng sắc mặt tái nhợt, tựa hồ thân thể không được tốt bộ dáng, liền quan tâm hỏi:"Tam công chúa nhưng là làm sao không khoẻ?"

"Thốn Tâm cũng không không ổn, đa tạ long quân quan tâm."

Càng trạch thấy nàng nói như vậy, liền cũng chỉ là cười không nói.

"Long quân sao không ở tiền thính uống rượu?" Ngao Thốn Tâm lễ thượng vãng lai, cũng hơi hơi quan tâm một chút trước mắt vị này tuổi trẻ động đình long quân.

"Ta đúng là ở tiền thính ăn nhiều lắm rượu, có chút không thắng rượu lực, có thế này xuất ra nghỉ một chút, không nghĩ lại tại đây thấy tam công chúa, nghĩ đến chúng ta rất có duyên phân." Càng trạch nói xong, đắc ý cười cười.

Nguyên lai như vậy không hẹn mà gặp, đó là duyên phận.

Ngao Thốn Tâm phát hiện hắn thật sự là cái yêu người cười, kia cười cũng rất có sức cuốn hút, làm cho người ta gặp chi hớn hở. Người thiếu niên tươi cười ước chừng chính là như vậy, như tiểu kim ô xé rách đám mây, hào quang lóng lánh bộ dáng.

"Muốn nói duyên phận, ta còn nhớ rõ lúc trước ta đồng ngươi tam tỷ huỳnh tố chính là đồng nguyệt đồng nhất sinh, đổ thật sự là rất có duyên phân."

"Là nha, tam tỷ cũng là thường xuyên nói lên tam công chúa ngươi?"

"Nga? Ngươi tam tỷ nói ta cái gì?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hiếu kỳ nói.

"Ta tam tỷ nói Tây Hải tam công chúa, là một cái dũng cảm nhân." Càng trạch ước chừng là học hắn tỷ tỷ nói chuyện, liên kia ngữ khí đều đắn đo được giống như đúc.

Nguyên lai nàng kia phiên nhất sương tình nguyện, được đến cũng đều không phải tất cả đều là bạch mắt cười nhạo, cũng có Long tộc nữ tử, nhận vì nàng là dũng cảm .

"Ta nghe nói ngươi tam tỷ sau này gả cho cái liễu họ Thư sinh, hiện thời nàng còn hảo?" Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên nhớ tới động đình Long Nữ chuyện, không khỏi vừa hỏi.

"Ta tam tỷ lúc trước không biết nhìn người nhờ vả không thuộc mình, sau này may mắn gặp được ta hiện tại tam tỷ phu, tài tự kia nhà giam trung được cứu trợ, hiện thời nữ nhân câu toàn qua làm cho người ta cực kỳ hâm mộ ngày." Tuổi trẻ long quân lãng nhiên nói.

"Phải không? Thốn Tâm thật tâm chúc phúc ngươi tam tỷ có thể có như vậy mỹ mãn kết cục." Ngao Thốn Tâm chân thành nói.

Động đình Long Nữ sơ gả chính là kính dương quân, lại ở phu gia nhận đến cha mẹ chồng trượng phu khắt khe, càng bị tiến đến bờ sông chăn cừu. Hạnh ngộ thi rớt liễu họ Thư sinh, bang này gia truyền thư hồi động đình báo cho biết người nhà chính mình ở phu gia tình cảnh. Sau này động đình Long Nữ thúc phụ tiền đường quân đem nghĩ cách cứu viện hồi động đình. Sau này sau này, Long Nữ gả cho chính mình ân nhân liễu sinh. Chuyện này Ngao Thốn Tâm ở bị cấm Tây Hải khi cũng nghe Tây Hải thủy tộc nói qua, như thế mới vừa có này vừa hỏi.

"Kỳ thật, tam công chúa, ngươi cùng ta tam tỷ như vậy hảo nhân, đều nên có một phần hảo nhân duyên. Đi qua đủ loại bất quá không biết nhìn người nhờ vả không thuộc mình, đều không phải ngươi không phải. Ngươi nên cùng ta tam tỷ giống nhau, gả cho hội quý trọng ngươi đối xử tử tế ngươi cũng đáng cho ngươi quý trọng đối xử tử tế nhân." Động đình long quân cũng là tự tự khẩn thiết.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn tiến hắn trong mắt, nước biển u lam quang mang chiết tiến trong mắt hắn, ánh được kia trong mắt tựa hồ có cái gì làm cho người ta kinh tâm động phách gì đó, dễ dàng liền khả đả động lòng người.

Long Nữ nhất thời sửng sốt.

Dương Tiễn bị nhất thị nữ dẫn đi về phía trước, hơi một bên thủ liền thấy kia tràng không coi ai ra gì nhìn nhau.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bình tĩnh xem trẻ tuổi động đình long quân, tựa hồ kia nam tử trên mặt có cái gì ma lực, ôm lấy ánh mắt của nàng. Hắn mày không khỏi rối rắm, trong lòng hơi hơi có một tia ứ đọng.

Kia ứ đọng cảm cực kỳ bé nhỏ, cẩn thận phân rõ, lại không dấu vết mà tìm.

Phía trước dẫn đường thị nữ tựa hồ cảm nhận được phía sau Dương Tiễn nghỉ chân không tiền, không khỏi xoay người sợ hãi hỏi:"Chân quân?!"

Này một tiếng không lớn không nhỏ, vừa khéo đem trong viện tĩnh tọa kia hai người nghe thấy.

Ngao Thốn Tâm theo tiếng nhìn lại, liền gặp Dương Tiễn mặc bàn Long Vân văn áo khoác, đứng ở xa xa nhìn về phía bên này. Càng trạch cũng thấy được hắn, thong dong đứng dậy xa xa hướng Dương Tiễn thi lễ.

Dương Tiễn hướng hai người gật gật đầu, đối phía trước thị nữ nói:"Đi thôi."

Màu đen áo khoác rốt cục biến mất ở khúc kính thông u núi giả sau. Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu, đối càng trạch nói:"Đa tạ long quân lời nói này, đối Thốn Tâm đã là rất lớn trấn an. Đáng tiếc, ta đại khái là không có ngươi tam tỷ phúc khí."

"Tam công chúa làm gì nản lòng, nếu tam công chúa không ghét bỏ..." Càng trạch lập tức tiếp lời nói.

"Long quân, ta xuất ra được lâu lắm , để sau nghe tâm tỷ tỷ nên trách ta không biết cấp bậc lễ nghĩa . Dung Thốn Tâm cáo lui." Ngao Thốn Tâm đánh gãy đột ngột, lời nói lại rất thỏa đáng. Giọng nói của nàng ôn hòa, nhưng đều có một cỗ kiên định mềm dẻo lực lượng ở bên trong.

Càng trạch thấy nàng như thế, liền cũng bận đứng dậy hành lễ, nói:"Tam công chúa đi thong thả." Dứt lời nghiêng nghiêng người, lấy chỉ ra đối Tây Hải vương tộc tôn kính.

Ta cũng hi vọng ở hết thảy còn chưa bắt đầu thời điểm, liền gặp được như vậy môn đăng hộ đối thiếu niên, có sáng ngời ánh mắt cùng vô hạn tinh thần phấn chấn, có thể giống ta phụ vương mẫu hậu giống nhau, tương kính như tân, làm một đôi phổ thông Long tộc vợ chồng. Không có thiên quy vắt ngang ở giữa hai người, không có cái gọi là cứu giúp cùng báo ân, chính là bình thường thế gia chi hợp, lại cũng đủ làm cho người ta hâm mộ.

Đáng tiếc, hết thảy chung quy quá trễ. Ở nàng đã không có yêu thượng người khác năng lực sau, ở nàng si đã bị hải vu lấy đi sau, ở nàng đã quyết định đi lên một cái không có đường lui tuyệt lộ sau. Nàng tưởng, nàng là vô lực mở lại khải một đoạn tân hôn nhân .

Dương Tiễn từ kia thị nữ dẫn, thất loan bát quải cuối cùng đến một chỗ yên lặng chỗ, mục chỗ cập, một mảnh vắng vẻ. Dẫn Dương Tiễn tới được kia thị nữ không biết khi nào đã lui ra.

"Tứ công chúa nhân dẫn Dương Tiễn tới đây, nhưng là có chuyện quan trọng thương lượng?" Dương Tiễn giương giọng nói.

"Dương Tiễn!" Ngao Thính Tâm tự bình phong sau đi ra. Dương Tiễn mấy năm nay thân cư địa vị cao, trừ bỏ Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu, đã rất ít có người thẳng hô kỳ danh , đó là Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy chính mình, cũng là một ngụm một câu "Chân quân", hiện thời nghe Ngao Thính Tâm như vậy kêu chính mình, nhất thời có chút sửng sốt.

"Không biết tứ công chúa gọi ta tới đây, có gì phân phó?"

"Dương Tiễn, ta làm cho người ta theo trên yến hội đem ngươi đưa tới nơi này, là có sự xin nhờ cho ngươi. Ngươi phải làm làm biết ta Bát đệ muội là Đinh Hương chuyển thế, ngươi năm đó một đao làm ngực mà qua, nếu không là nàng ăn qua Lão Quân tiên đan, lấy phàm nhân chi khu chỉ sợ đã sớm hồn phi phách tán lại vô chuyển thế cơ hội. Đó là hiện thời chuyển thế sau, sinh hạ long đản sau tiểu long chậm chạp không chịu biến hóa mà ra. Nhân long kết hợp vốn liền sản tử gian nan, ngươi đồng Thốn Tâm năm đó..." Ngao Thính Tâm nói được miệng thuận, nói một nửa mới phát hiện không ổn bận sinh sôi im miệng, dừng một chút tiếp tục đi xuống nói:"Hiện thời ta sợ này tiểu long vốn sinh ra đã kém cỏi, tưởng hướng ngươi thảo điểm linh dược."

Dương Tiễn nhớ tới vừa rồi ở tiền thính đứng ở Ngao Xuân bên người bộ dạng đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm thật tương tự nữ tử, hắn tự nhiên biết này đó là chết ở tam tiêm hai nhận đao dưới Đinh Hương chuyển thế. Nghĩ đến Đinh Hương, liền không thể tránh né nghĩ tới kia kinh tâm động phách một cái chớp mắt. Nàng che ở Trầm Hương phía trước, một mặt không sợ. Theo kia trên khuôn mặt, hắn bỗng nhiên nhớ tới Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng nên là từng đã như vậy che ở chính mình trước mặt, gặp phải thiên đình phái tới truy bắt chính mình ngũ cực chiến thần, nhát gan sợ phiền phức Ngao Thốn Tâm không chút suy nghĩ bản năng che ở chính mình trước mặt...

Tam tiêm hai nhận đao nhập vào cơ thể mà qua nháy mắt, Đinh Hương cùng Thốn Tâm mặt tựa hồ ở trước mặt hắn trùng hợp . Đinh Hương huyết dâng lên mà ra, chiếu vào Trầm Hương trên mặt, Trầm Hương trong mắt một mảnh kinh đỗng.

Mà chính mình đâu? Hắn khi đó sắc mặt cũng tốt không đến chạy đi đâu. Hắn luôn lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần thương hại này vô tội nữ hài, cuối cùng thậm chí muốn nàng tánh mạng.

Mà rõ ràng chết tiệt là chính mình.

Hắn bế vừa chết chi tâm hi vọng chú liền Trầm Hương đại đạo, không nghĩ tới cuối cùng hy sinh , cũng là Đinh Hương mệnh. Này đã không phải thua thiệt hai chữ có khả năng khái quát .

Hiện thời Đông Hải tứ công chúa này cùng chính mình tình bạn cố tri cố nhân tự mình mở miệng muốn nhờ, vô luận xuất phát từ phương diện kia suy xét, hắn đều nên đáp ứng. Chính là...

"Không biết tứ công chúa theo như lời linh dược là cái gì?"

"Là ngươi huyết."

"Ngươi là thượng cổ thần tộc hậu duệ, máu của ngươi có bổ tinh túy ích khí huyết thần hiệu. Ta lo lắng Ngao Xuân cùng triệu tiểu thư đứa nhỏ không thể thành công hóa rồng, bởi vậy tưởng hướng ngươi thảo điểm thần tộc máu."

"Tứ công chúa khách khí, việc này tự nhiên là Dương Tiễn nên làm."

"Chính là này huyết lại muốn tâm đầu nhiệt huyết." Ngao Thính Tâm thẳng tắp xem hắn, ngốc lăng bán hướng mới vừa rồi tiếp tục đáp.

"Chuyện nào có đáng gì?" Dương Tiễn sái nhiên cười, phục lại hỏi:"Tứ công chúa hay không muốn kết hôn dụng cụ, lấy thịnh Dương Tiễn này tâm đầu huyết?"

Ngao Thính Tâm thâm thi lễ, nói:"Đa tạ chân quân thành toàn, Ngao Thính Tâm đại Đông Hải Long tộc đa tạ chân quân tặng huyết chi ân."

Dương Tiễn nghe nàng ngôn cập toàn bộ Đông Hải Long tộc, trong lòng liền biết chỉ sợ Ngao Xuân cho này Đông Hải Long Vương vị có hi vọng. Vì toàn bộ Đông Hải Long tộc huyết mạch tồn tục, tự nhiên muốn cam đoan hạ nhậm Long Vương huyết mạch phải là thật long xuất thân. Mà lấy Ngao Xuân đãi Đinh Hương loại tình cảm, chỉ sợ cũng không nguyện cưới khác Long tộc nữ tử sinh ra chân chính Long tộc. Như thế liền chỉ có thể mượn dùng ngoại lực .

Dương Tiễn cười nói:"Làm gì nói cảm ơn, là Dương Tiễn nợ ngươi nhóm Long tộc thật nhiều."

Ngao Thính Tâm cầm long cung thủy tinh trản, đặt án thượng. Trước khi rời đi, nàng lại thâm thi lễ, sau đó bố thượng kết giới, để ngừa trong biển thủy tộc nghe được thượng cổ thần tộc tâm đầu huyết hương vị, chen chúc mà đến lấy cầu được nói thành tiên.

Thủ Dương Tiễn tâm đầu máu, nàng vốn là vạn vạn sẽ không mở miệng , chỉ là vì toàn bộ Đông Hải huyết mạch, liền chỉ có thể như thế. Tự tam ca ngao bính vì Na Tra giết chết, phụ vương mẫu hậu tựa hồ bỗng chốc liền già đi mấy ngàn tuổi. Đông Hải Long tộc cũng dần dần sự suy thoái, thật vất vả Ngao Xuân thành tài , phụ vương cũng vài lần tam phiên nói tiểu bát về sau khả kham đại nhậm. Nhưng này quật tì khí Bát đệ liền chỉ nhận chuẩn Đinh Hương này thế gian nữ tử, chẳng sợ Đinh Hương chuyển thế sau, cũng không cách không khí. Khả huyền quy bà bà nói, bát thái tử phi sinh ra này nhất thai đã là vạn phần gian nan, về sau chỉ sợ rất khó lại có con nối dòng. May mắn, này long đản bên trong, là danh long tử, lại chậm chạp không thể biến hóa, nhượng phụ vương mẫu hậu rất là lo lắng.

Cuối cùng, Dương Tiễn khẳng giúp việc này.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cáo biệt càng trạch, nhưng không trở về tiền thính. Nàng cúi đầu nhàm chán vô nghĩa tha cái loan, lại ở ngẩng đầu trong nháy mắt ngây dại.

Cách đó không xa kia thật lớn vỏ sò trung, nằm hai mắt nhắm nghiền một mặt tái nhợt Dương Tiễn. Dương Tiễn kia màu đen bàn Long Vân văn áo khoác đã trừ bỏ, chỉ một thân màu trắng trung y nằm ở nơi đó.

Hắn ngực, có máu tươi từ từ hóa khai. Nàng đã hai ngàn năm không thấy hắn như vậy suy yếu bộ dáng .

Dường như về tới kia năm Tây Hải biên, bản thân bị trọng thương thiếu niên bên người là lặng lẽ nhi lập Long Nữ.

, Chương 29

Như vậy tình cảnh rất quen thuộc, thế cho nên Ngao Thốn Tâm có nhất thời xung giật mình.

Nhưng là Dương Tiễn đã không phải ngày xưa cái kia có được thần lực lại không biết như thế nào vận dụng thiếu niên , lại có ai có thể như thế thương hắn? Ngao Thốn Tâm phát hiện chính mình hành động luôn so đầu óc mau một bước, làm nàng còn đang suy nghĩ để mắt tiền này tình huống là chuyện gì xảy ra thời điểm, nhân đã sớm không tự chủ được đi đến Dương Tiễn bên người.

Nàng ngồi xổm xuống, gặp Dương Tiễn hơi thở có chút nhược, mà ngực có nhè nhẹ từng đợt từng đợt huyết chậm rãi chảy ra. Mà quay về thủ chung quanh, chung quanh lại không một ti khác sinh linh hơi thở, xem ra nơi này bị nhân hạ kết giới. Chính là tự bản thân dạng vội vàng tiến vào, kết giới chủ nhân nên sớm có phát hiện mới đúng? Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa nghĩ này đó có hay không đều được, một bên đem linh lực ngưng cho lòng bàn tay, chậm rãi thôi qua Dương Tiễn ngực. Nơi đó, kia trái tim vẫn cứ ở khiêu , chỉ là có chút suy nhược. Ngao Thốn Tâm linh lực chậm rãi rót vào tâm mạch của hắn bên trong, dần dần, kia ngực vết máu không lại chảy ra.

Dương Tiễn mở mắt ra, liền nhìn thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm chính nhắm mắt vận công, bàn tay của nàng đặt chính mình ngực, lòng bàn tay lóe hào quang, đó là Long tộc bản mạng thần quang, có được chữa khỏi lực lượng.

Chính mình lấy tâm đầu huyết quá mức suy yếu đến nỗi hôn mê đi qua, té xỉu phía trước bận cấp chính mình quanh thân bố thượng kết giới, trừ bỏ chính mình, đó là tam muội cũng vào không được. Tứ công chúa kết giới quá yếu, hơi chút tu vi cao thâm một chút thủy tộc liền khả đột phá.

Bởi vậy trợn mắt mở mắt nhìn thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm, trong lòng hắn vẫn là kinh ngạc cả kinh.

Nguyên lai hắn kết giới, cũng không bài xích nàng tới gần. Nàng hơi thở cho hắn dĩ nhiên thành ngàn năm năm tháng lắng đọng lại xuống dưới trí nhớ, cho nên nàng có thể thoải mái mà tiến vào kết giới, hắn ở nàng tới gần thời điểm, ý thức còn chưa khôi phục, nhưng thân thể đã bản năng triệt điệu kết giới đối nàng cấm chế.

Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp Dương Tiễn tỉnh lại thẳng tắp xem chính mình, cho rằng hắn còn chưa khôi phục thần thức, liền hô một tiếng:"Dương Tiễn!"

"Cái gì?" Dương Tiễn bị nàng này nhất kêu kêu được phục hồi tinh thần lại, bận ngồi dậy đến, nói:"Nga, đa tạ tam công chúa ra tay cứu giúp."

"Chân quân không cần khách khí, này làm sao được cho cứu giúp." Ngao Thốn Tâm bận vẫy vẫy tay. Dương Tiễn này thương mặc dù thương trong lòng khẩu, nhưng tánh mạng xác nhận vô ngu, tỉnh lại bất quá chuyện sớm hay muộn, nàng cũng không dám kể công.

"Chính là không biết chân quân vì sao bị như thế trọng thương?" Ngao Thốn Tâm sai lệch đầu hỏi.

"Dương Tiễn!" Lúc này một đạo kim quang tránh qua, Ngao Thính Tâm xuất hiện tại ba trượng ở ngoài, nàng nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm, đang chuẩn bị về phía trước một bước, lại tựa hồ có một đạo thiên nhiên vách tường đứng ở làm sao, nàng lại không thể đi tới một bước.

Dương Tiễn vẫy tay triệt hạ chính mình bố kết giới, Ngao Thính Tâm có thế này đi đến.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy vậy, như có đăm chiêu.

"Đa tạ ngươi hôm nay vì Đông Hải sở làm hết thảy, ngày khác có cần địa phương, chúng ta Đông Hải Long tộc nguyện cung ngươi sai phái." Hạ giới tiên vốn là thuộc sở hữu thiên đình sở quản hạt, tứ hải Long Vương đều phải nghe thiên đình điều hành, mà hiện thời Ngao Thính Tâm lời này này đây cá nhân thân phận theo như lời, mà không phải Đông Hải mười vạn thuỷ quân thống soái.

"Nghe tâm tỷ tỷ, đây là chuyện gì xảy ra?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mày hỏi.

"Dương Tiễn vừa thả tam trản tâm đầu huyết, thân thể cực kỳ suy yếu. Thốn Tâm ngươi thay ta hảo hảo chiếu cố hắn, trăm ngàn đừng làm cho những người khác biết hắn bị trọng thương việc. Đó là Tam Thánh Mẫu, tốt nhất cũng gạt."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cái hiểu cái không, gật gật đầu. Ngao Thính Tâm như trút được gánh nặng cười cười.

Đà Khiết gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm giúp đỡ Dương Tiễn trở về, giật nảy mình. Dương Tiễn vừa bị Ngao Thốn Tâm an trí thỏa đáng, hắn liền bận lôi kéo nàng đi ra ngoài.

"Đây là có chuyện gì?" Đà Khiết đi thẳng vào vấn đề hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn chằm chằm trong hồ nước tài lộ đầy giác hoa sen, suy nghĩ một lát nói:"Dương Tiễn bị bị thương, không có phương tiện vì ngoại giới biết được, liền trước ở tạm ở chúng ta nơi này."

"Dương Tiễn bị thương? Hiện thời thiên hạ còn có có thể nhượng hắn bị thương nhân?" Đà Khiết quái kêu lên.

"Ngươi quản hắn thế nào chịu thương là ai nhượng hắn chịu thương! Chỉ cần không ra lắm miệng là được." Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng tha dài quá điệu nói.

"Là muốn gạt mặt trên hai vị đi?" Đà Khiết lấy ngón tay chỉ thiên.

"Tóm lại ngươi không cần nhiều chuyện đi trêu chọc hắn." Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt tự kia hoa sen thượng dời, hướng Dương Tiễn chỗ ở nhìn nhìn, tiếp tục nói:"Các lộ thủy tộc như có hỏi thăm, đã nói là phương tiện chân quân cùng ta cùng nhau tích công đức, mới vừa rồi ở tạm nơi này."

"Ngươi sẽ không sợ tứ hải trong lúc đó lại truyền ra nhàn ngôn toái ngữ?"

"Tam giới đều biết ta là bị Dương Tiễn hưu xuất môn bị chồng ruồng bỏ, nhàn ngôn toái ngữ còn có thể thế nào bố trí?" Ngao Thốn Tâm sườn thủ hỏi.

Đà Khiết thấy nàng nói như vậy, liền cũng chỉ có thể sờ sờ cái mũi không nói được lời nào.

Thật lâu sau, hắn nói một câu:"Ngươi có biết chính mình đang làm cái gì là tốt rồi."

"Ta đương nhiên biết chính mình đang làm cái gì." Ngao Thốn Tâm trở về một câu. Ánh mắt của nàng lại dừng ở hoa sen thượng, sau cơn mưa tân tế hồ nước, có chuồn chuồn nhẹ nhàng dừng ở vừa mới lộ ra đầy giác hoa sen thượng.

Đà Khiết đặt xuống một câu "Dù sao chuyện của ngươi ta cũng không tưởng nhiều quản, đừng lại vờ ngớ ngẩn là được." Liền thong dong lược tới hồ nước đối diện, ngay lập tức biến mất không thấy.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng xoay người sang chỗ khác, phục lại trở lại an trí Dương Tiễn tây sương.

Long Nữ đẩy cửa mà vào khi Dương Tiễn chính hành công xong, hắn mở mắt ra, liền gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm cao vút đứng ở cửa. Nàng phía sau là liệt liệt ánh mặt trời, nàng chính là đứng ở này hào quang vạn trượng lí, lẳng lặng xem chính mình.

"Chân quân được chút?" Ngao Thốn Tâm đi đến đóng cửa lại, châm một ly trà, đưa tới Dương Tiễn trước mặt.

"Đã tốt hơn nhiều, đa tạ tam công chúa thu lưu." Dương Tiễn uống lên trà, giương mắt nói.

"Chân quân nói nói cái gì?" Ngao Thốn Tâm thổi phù một tiếng bật cười, kia tiếng cười có chút đột ngột, nàng gặp Dương Tiễn mặt có kinh ngạc, liền thu cười lại tiếp tục nói:"Năm đó ở nhân gian khi, chân quân cũng từng thu lưu không nhà để về Thốn Tâm, hiện thời coi ta như còn khi đó ân tình bãi."

Ngày khác như khả thoải mái nói đùa qua lại ân oán, liền coi như là buông ngày xưa khúc mắc. Ngao Thốn Tâm cho tới bây giờ không phải tối tăm nhân, nhưng cũng không phải lớn cỡ nào phương nhân, hiện thời nàng như vậy cùng hắn trò cười, tự nhiên hào phóng, đổ nhượng Dương Tiễn có chút hơi hơi kinh ngạc.

"Không biết chân quân khả thu được Dĩnh vương phủ thiệp mời?" Ngao Thốn Tâm giống như nhớ tới cái gì, bỗng nhiên mở miệng hỏi nói.

"Ta dùng xong thủ thuật che mắt, Dĩnh vương phủ để còn giữ ta Pháp Tướng. Lấy vương phủ môn khách thân phận, tự nhiên có thể đi phó kia yến hội." Dương Tiễn nói.

"Sự có khác thường tất vì yêu. Mùa hoa đã đến chậm chạp không phát Ngu mỹ nhân, lại tại như vậy thời khắc thịnh phóng. Ta chỉ sợ..." Ngao Thốn Tâm còn nhớ được thọ khang đối Dĩnh vương phủ kia phiến Ngu mỹ nhân luôn luôn khen không dứt miệng, nghĩ đến hoa tươi như cẩm phải là thế nào mỹ lệ, cư nhiên vào kia kim chi ngọc diệp mắt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đang nói, đã thấy công đức bộ từ trong tay áo lên tới không trung, kim quang thiểm thiểm hạ nó tự động phiên đến mỗ một tờ, kia giấy trắng phía trên chữ đen lóe hào quang phù cho không trung, ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trong ánh mắt, dần dần biến mất không thấy.

Nhưng mà không chờ đến kia công đức bộ tự không trung hạ xuống, bỗng nhiên, ngoài cửa truyền đến một thanh âm vang lên động.

"Ai?" Ngao Thốn Tâm bận thu công đức bộ tỉnh táo quát.

Thiếu niên kiếm đẩy ra kia môn, tự nhiên hào phóng đi đến:"Là ta!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm có thế này nhớ tới nàng này biệt trang lí còn ở người này loại thiếu niên. Lại nói tiếp ở nơi này thần tiên tinh quái đều có, duy độc hắn là thuần túy nhân loại. Nhưng mà này nhân loại kiếm khách tại đây đàn thần tiên tinh quái trung không chút nào không có không khoẻ cảm, trong ngày thường đồng núi nhỏ cùng lam tu ở chung được cũng là hòa hợp.

"Còn tuổi nhỏ còn có như vậy tu vi, tiền đồ thật sự là không thể đo lường." Dương Tiễn gặp kia thiếu niên cùng phía trước gặp khi tựa hồ lại có cái gì bất đồng. Duệ ý do ở, chính là cũng không như lúc trước như vậy sắc bén đả thương người.

"Ta liên tâm đều bán cho tam công chúa , gì đàm tiền đồ?" Thành Bích nói lời này khi vẻ mặt thật nghiêm cẩn, ngôn ngữ lại dẫn theo nhàn nhạt trào phúng.

"Ngươi đều ở bên ngoài thấy cái gì ?" Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt nhìn thẳng Thành Bích, không buông tha hắn trong mắt một chút ít biến hóa.

"Cái gì cũng không thấy được, ta vừa tới liền bị ngươi uống phá." Thành Bích thản nhiên nói, nghênh thị nàng xem kỹ.

"Ngươi tìm ta có chuyện gì?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi xong, lại chạy nhanh nói:"Chúng ta đi ra ngoài nói, không quấy rầy chân quân nghỉ ngơi ." Nói xong Ngao Thốn Tâm dẫn đầu đi ra ngoài.

Thành Bích hướng Dương Tiễn ôm kiếm được rồi thi lễ, liền cũng đi theo Ngao Thốn Tâm đi ra ngoài.

"Nói đi, chuyện gì?" Ngao Thốn Tâm đi đến mới vừa rồi đồng Đà Khiết nói chuyện tiểu đình lí, xoay người hỏi kia nhắm mắt theo đuôi đi theo phía sau thiếu niên kiếm khách.

"Tam công chúa, ta cũng tưởng cùng ngươi một đạo đi Dĩnh vương phủ." Thiếu niên đi thẳng vào vấn đề thẳng đến chủ đề.

"Ngươi đã tìm tới ta trực tiếp đưa ra như vậy yêu cầu, kia tự nhiên cảm thấy ta sẽ đáp ứng ngươi. Ngươi nói xem, ta vì sao phải đáp ứng ngươi?"

"Tam công chúa, ngươi theo ngày đầu tiên nhìn thấy ta liền biết ta muốn giết hắn, nhưng ngươi cũng biết ta vì sao muốn giết hắn?" Thành Bích bỗng nhiên mở miệng hỏi như vậy một vấn đề.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhớ tới vừa rồi công đức bộ thượng sở thư việc, trong lòng có một lát hoảng hốt.

Thành Bích gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói, liền tiếp đi xuống nói:"Từng đã có một đôi nhà đại phú nữ nhi, đồng thai mà sinh, bộ dạng thật tương tự, hồi nhỏ liên cha mẹ đều phân không rõ các nàng hai cái ai là ai. Khi còn bé các nàng đi theo mẫu thân đi hội làng mua đồ, nhận thức đồng dạng đi hội làng mua đồ một đôi mẫu tử. Muội muội đồng vị kia phu nhân tiểu công tử ngoạn thật sự hợp ý, còn trao đổi tùy thân ngọc bội."

"Sau này vị kia tiểu công tử trưởng thành phong lưu phóng khoáng thiếu gia, ở trên đường gặp mang theo kia mai ngọc bội thiếu nữ, nhớ tới nhi khi kia cọc chuyện cũ, liền nạp nàng kia làm chính mình sườn phu nhân."

"Ngươi có phải hay không muốn hỏi đã có không bao lâu tình nghĩa, thả nàng kia xuất thân trong sạch, trong nhà cũng là giàu có nhà đại phú. Dùng cái gì chính là nạp làm sườn phu nhân? Đó là bởi vì kia thiếu gia xuất thân quá mức phú quý, phi một loại thịnh vượng và giàu có nhà có thể trèo cao, bởi vậy nhân gia thanh bạch (trong trắng thuần khiết) một cái nữ nhi, cũng chỉ là đỉnh đầu cỗ kiệu theo cửa hông nâng đi vào, làm kia công tử tiểu lão bà."

"Nhưng mà bất quá ba năm chưa tới, kia gia nữ nhi liền chết ở thiếu gia hậu viện. Cha mẹ không thấy này di thể, liền bị phong nhập quan tài, lại liên phu gia tổ phần còn không thể nào vào được."

"Cho nên ngươi muốn giết Dĩnh vương? Bởi vì hắn cưới tiểu thư nhà ngươi, lại không hảo hảo quý trọng?"

"Ta từ nhỏ yêu tập võ, trở thành giang hồ bốn biển là nhà. Không bao lâu toàn mông ngu đại thiện nhân tiếp tế, bởi vậy tài có hôm nay ta. Nhưng là hắn tốt như vậy nhân, lại người đầu bạc tiễn người đầu xanh, liên nữ nhi cuối cùng một mặt cũng không nhìn thấy, ngu phu nhân bởi vậy trầm cảm mà chết, năm thứ hai, ngu lão gia cũng tùy tùng ngu phu nhân mà đi ."

"Cho nên ngươi muốn thay ngu gia báo thù?"

"Kia có cái gì không đúng không? Tri ân liền ứng báo đáp, bọn họ cho ta có ân, ta tự nhiên lên núi đao xuống biển lửa cũng muốn báo đáp. Mà Dĩnh vương bất quá nhất thời tâm huyết dâng trào nạp cái dân gian nữ tử, liền hủy một cái gia. Người như vậy, chẳng lẽ không đáng chết?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem hồ nước thượng lộ ra lá sen, chậm rãi nói:"Nên."

"Kia tam công chúa còn muốn ngăn cản ta giết hắn?"

"Đương nhiên." Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu nói.

"Ngươi..." Thiếu niên nhất thời phẫn nộ, trong lồng ngực tức giận càng sí, chỉ thấy ngực phập phồng bất định, lại bị tức giận đến nói không nên lời một câu đến.

"Nhưng là ta đáp ứng ngươi, ngươi có thể đi theo ta đi Dĩnh vương phủ, đã nói là bảo hộ ta hộ vệ."

"Sau đó xem người kia đường làm quan rộng mở đại yến thân bằng cũng không có thể đi động hắn một ngón tay đầu?"

"Là!"

"Ngươi vì sao như vậy che chở hắn? Bởi vì hắn là hoàng tử?"

"Là. Một con rồng hảo hảo long cung không đợi, lại muốn che chở một phàm nhân, ngươi nói là vì sao?"

"Chẳng lẽ..." Thành Bích nghĩ tới cái loại này khả năng, mày không khỏi súc khởi.

"Xác thực như ngươi suy nghĩ." Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, nói:"Như vậy, ngươi còn kiên trì giết hắn sao?"

"Đương nhiên."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không khỏi nở nụ cười:"Như vậy ta cùng ngươi giống nhau, ta cũng có kiên trì đến cùng một bước cũng không nhường lý do."

Giờ khắc này, Thành Bích lấy hoàn toàn mới ánh mắt đánh giá trước mắt vị này Tây Hải tam công chúa, phảng phất sơ phùng.

, Chương 30

Hao Thiên khuyển là cách không thể Dương Tiễn , này đây đêm đó liền vui vẻ tìm được này biệt trang.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thầm nghĩ hai người này chủ tớ tình thâm, vốn định an bày Hao Thiên khuyển liền trụ Dương Tiễn trong phòng, lại lo lắng hiện thời Dương Tiễn thương thế trong người Hao Thiên khuyển ở bên sẽ ảnh hưởng hắn nghỉ ngơi, liền nhượng Hao Thiên khuyển trụ Dương Tiễn cách vách. Kia trung tâm cẩu nhi vốn có chút không muốn, nhưng vẫn là ở Dương Tiễn ý bảo hạ chuyển đi cách vách.

"Chân quân, ngươi này sủng vật dưỡng thực tại có chút nhiều. Này Hao Thiên khuyển hôm nay chuyển đến, ngày mai sẽ không liên phốc thiên điêu cùng ngân hợp mã đều chuyển đến đi?" Đà Khiết nằm ở ghế bành trung đặc kiệt ngạo bất tuân như vậy uống Dương Tiễn một câu.

"Đà Khiết!" Ngao Thốn Tâm trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, quay đầu liền đối Dương Tiễn nói:"Chân quân thỉnh phóng khoáng tâm, đã nghe tâm tỷ tỷ nhượng ta chiếu cố ngươi, ngươi liền chỉ để ý tại đây biệt trang yên tâm ở hạ. Nơi này khách phòng thật nhiều, đó là Mai Sơn lục thánh đều đến cũng là trụ được hạ . Chính là liền như nghe tâm tỷ tỷ lời nói, chân quân bị thương việc vẫn là càng ít nhân biết càng tốt."

Hao Thiên khuyển nghe vậy, không khỏi rụt lui đầu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngữ khí là cực ôn hòa , thậm chí kia khách khí đều là đắn đo vừa đúng, vừa đúng phiết thanh hết thảy, nàng chiếu cố hắn, chính là bởi vì "Nghe tâm tỷ tỷ nhượng ta chiếu cố ngươi", mà nghe tâm tỷ tỷ mặt mũi chi đại, đó là Mai Sơn lục thánh trụ tiến vào cũng là có thể .

"Hao Thiên khuyển, ba ngày sau ngươi liền hồi thiên đình. Ta bị thương việc, đó là tam muội cũng chi bằng giấu giếm, các vị huynh đệ như có hỏi, đã nói ta hạ giới làm việc, làm cho bọn họ thay ta đóng ở chân quân thần điện."

"Kia chủ nhân khi nào thì hồi thiên đình?"

"Ngươi chủ nhân tốt lắm tự nhiên sẽ gặp hồi thiên đình." Đà Khiết giương giọng nói. Hắn lời vừa nói ra, không khí tựa hồ vì này nhất ngưng, Dương Tiễn đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm nhất tề nhìn đi lại.

"Thế nào? Ta làm sao nói sai rồi sao?" Đà Khiết tựa hồ vẫn chưa cảm thấy có cái gì không đối, cười hỏi lại.

"Ngươi cũng không có nói sai." Dương Tiễn quay đầu đi, không lại nhìn hắn.

"Hao Thiên khuyển ngươi tuy rằng dài quá một bộ đại nhân bộ dáng, nhưng tâm trí lại thập phần đơn thuần. Lần này trở về càng phải cẩn thận cẩn thận. Tam muội bọn họ như có hỏi, trừ bỏ ta bị thương một chuyện ẩn hạ không nói, còn lại theo sự thật có thể."

"Là, chủ nhân!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn đến Đà Khiết bĩu môi, sợ hắn còn nói ra nói cái gì đến, lợi dụng ánh mắt ý bảo hắn đi theo nàng đi ra ngoài.

"Dương Tiễn kia tiểu tử nhưng là che chở kia cẩu! nhanh được cùng cái gì dường như." Đà Khiết nói xong, liền lại quay đầu đến tựa tiếu phi tiếu xem Ngao Thốn Tâm nói:"Cứ nghe ngươi từng tại kia cẩu trên tay ăn qua đau khổ, Ngao Thốn Tâm a Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi thật đúng là đem Tây Hải mặt đều mất hết . Liên con chó đều đấu không lại!"

"Đà Khiết, ngươi đó là cho ta không đáng giá thay ta báo thù, cũng không cần như vậy quanh co." Ngao Thốn Tâm tự tin cười cười, nói:"Hao Thiên khuyển vô luận như thế nào cho hắn là sinh tử chi giao, từng có mệnh tình nghĩa, ngươi không có việc gì đừng đi chiêu miêu đùa cẩu . Ngươi biết được nói thế gian có câu tên là 'Đả cẩu cũng phải nhìn chủ nhân'."

"Ta chỉ sợ bọn họ hai cái tiến dần từng bước thực đem chính mình cho rằng chủ nhân nơi này !" Đà Khiết kỳ quái hừ một tiếng.

"Ngươi a..." Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn bao che khuyết điểm đến tận đây, không khỏi liền thở dài ra tiếng.

Năm đó việc, nàng đồng Dương Tiễn ai đúng ai sai, sớm không phải một lời có thể nói tẫn , đó là luôn luôn đứng ở nàng bên này nghe tâm tỷ tỷ, đối nàng mỗ ta hành vi cũng là thập phần khinh thường, càng nghiêm khắc trách cứ qua nàng. Phụ vương mẫu hậu đối này cọc thất bại hôn nhân cũng đều chính là lắc đầu thở dài, phụ vương trách nàng năm đó không nghe lời, mẫu hậu giữ chặt nàng phụ vương nhượng hắn không cần lại trách cứ nữ nhi, nhưng riêng về dưới vẫn là vì thế âm thầm lau vài thứ lệ.

Từ đầu tới cuối, ước chừng cũng chỉ có Đà Khiết là chân chính hoàn toàn đứng ở nàng bên này , hắn đối nàng tức giận, càng nhiều cũng là đối với nàng cư nhiên nhượng chính mình cật khuy chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép. Mà ẩn ẩn kỳ quái quan tâm, nhưng cũng giấu ở thời khắc đó bạc lời nói dưới.

"Cho ngươi phụ vương phục sinh chuyện này cần cậy vào Dương Tiễn địa phương nhiều lắm, ngươi đó là lại đối hắn bất mãn, cũng muốn chú ý đúng mực. Ngươi nói Dương Tiễn là tốt sống chung ? Ta ăn qua hắn đau khổ, tự nhiên so ngươi càng biết hắn tính nết. Cùng hắn người như vậy giao tiếp, là long ngươi được bàn , là hổ ngươi được phục . Tóm lại không có việc gì tận lực đừng trêu chọc hắn."

"Tốt lắm, ta đã biết." Đà Khiết thái độ bỗng nhiên nhuyễn xuống dưới, ngữ khí cũng là phá lệ ôn nhu.

"Chúng ta luôn muốn cho hắn hối hận ." Đà Khiết chậm rãi nói, như là ôn nhu nhất cũng tối từ bi nguyền rủa.

Mùng sáu tháng sáu ngày ấy, thời tiết thật là sáng sủa. Tiểu kim ô huyền cho Cửu Thiên, tận chức tận trách phát ra hào quang. Ngao Thốn Tâm mang theo Thành Bích cùng núi nhỏ, giống như võ lâm thế gia du sơn ngoạn thủy đại tiểu thư, liền như vậy đi Dĩnh vương phủ để.

Cửa thị vệ tiếp nhận thiệp mời, liền thi lễ thỉnh Ngao Thốn Tâm chủ tớ một hàng đi vào.

Dẫn đường nha hoàn nhìn không chớp mắt phân hoa phất liễu mang theo ba người hướng tây viên. Kia phiến Ngu mỹ nhân sinh trưởng ở nơi này, phẩm hoa yến cũng đặt tại nơi này.

Rất xa Ngao Thốn Tâm liền gặp được kia phiến nhượng thọ khang công chúa khen không dứt miệng cảnh đẹp. Ngu mỹ nhân là thật tiêm nhược thực vật, đón gió lắc lư, phong lớn chút, liền nhìn như muốn bẻ gẫy hoa hành. Nhưng như vậy môn quy nhất đại phiến, oanh oanh liệt liệt diễm lệ , đại phiến màu đỏ Ngu mỹ nhân dệt thành một đạo Cẩm Tú, làm cho người ta sợ hãi than như vậy nồng liệt nhan sắc tại đây thời tiết nóng tiệm sí trong cuộc sống khai được càng thêm bừa bãi.

Dẫn đường nha hoàn đem nàng đưa thuộc loại nàng ghế tiền liền phúc lui thân hạ, Ngao Thốn Tâm bình yên ngồi vào vị trí, Thành Bích đồng núi nhỏ hai cái tự động tự phát lập cho nàng phía sau.

Ngao Thốn Tâm này diễn xuất liền dẫn tới người khác liếc nhìn. Càng chủ yếu nguyên nhân là nàng ngồi kia ghế cách Dĩnh vương chủ vị phi thường gần, nơi đó vị trí bình thường là lưu cho trong cung công chúa .

Có người đồng vương phủ hạ nhân hỏi thăm đây là nhà ai tiểu thư, bị hỏi hạ nhân ào ào lắc đầu, vừa hỏi tam không biết.

"Không cần quay đầu." Thành Bích bỗng nhiên nghe được bên tai vang lên Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài giống nhau thanh âm.

Mà hắn chứng kiến, nàng rõ ràng đang ở cúi đầu ẩm trà.

"Dĩnh vương đứng ở ngươi phía sau kia tòa cao lầu lầu ba cửa sổ xem chúng ta. Ngươi không cần hành động thiếu suy nghĩ." Nàng thanh âm vẫn là chuẩn xác truyền đến, nhưng bàng những người khác lại giống như cái gì cũng không có nghe đến, tựa hồ này thanh âm chỉ hắn một người có thể nghe được.

Nghe xong Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ điểm, Thành Bích bận thu liễm tâm tư, không lại vọng động.

Tân khách tiệm tới, Triệu Húc cũng tự trên nhà cao tầng xuống dưới nghênh đón các lộ khách quý. Thượng kinh quý tộc đệ tử nhàn phú nhiều, cũng bởi vậy đối với này loại tư nhân yến hội thập phần ham thích, lại nhân Dĩnh vương thân phận đặc thù, liên trong cung công chúa đều sẽ dự thính hội trường, liền có vẻ này ngắm hoa yến cách điệu càng thêm cao nhã.

Dương Tiễn lúc đi ra bên người đi theo Dĩnh vương tiểu muội muội thọ khang công chúa. Hắn trong ngày thường đem chính mình Pháp Tướng ở lại vương phủ, cũng là không nhận tội này đó mắt thường phàm thai phàm nhân gặp nghi.

Phẩm hoa yến thượng nam nữ phân tịch, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền ngồi ở thọ khang công chúa bên cạnh, mà Dương Tiễn, là ngồi ở Dĩnh vương bào đệ triệu hạo bên cạnh, kể từ đó, hai người đó là tương đối mà ngồi, vừa nhấc mắt, đó là đối phương mặt mày vẻ mặt.

Kỳ thật nói là ngắm hoa yến, thiếu mỹ nhân nhưng cũng không được, danh hoa mỹ nhân, mới vừa rồi hợp nhau lại càng tăng thêm sức mạnh. Bởi vậy mỗi người đều có vị trí và cương vị riêng sau, Triệu Húc vỗ tay liền gọi một đám vũ cơ nhẹ nhàng khởi vũ.

Nhạc đệm nhạc khí chính là đàn Không, mười hai trước cửa dung ánh sáng lạnh, hai mươi ba ti động tử hoàng.

Đàn Không tiếng động dễ nghe, mà khiêu vũ vũ cơ nhưng cũng là tài múa cao siêu. Mềm mại vòng eo cùng thướt tha kỹ thuật nhảy đồng dạng làm cho người ta mê say. Đặc biệt cầm đầu kia vũ cơ, cực nhanh xoay tròn, rỗi rảnh liền vì đang ngồi khách thêm thượng rượu ngon. Cũng không nhượng vũ bước có một chút ít thác loạn, lại càng không ảnh hưởng chỉnh điệu nhảy khúc mỹ cảm.

Núi nhỏ xem đối diện Dương Tiễn chuyên chú vẻ mặt, nghĩ rằng khó được liên xem qua Quảng Hàn cung vị kia khiêu vũ chân quân đại nhân đều xem nhìn không chuyển mắt, này Dĩnh vương phủ vũ cơ thực tại lợi hại.

Mà Ngao Thốn Tâm lúc này cũng là gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm kia vũ cơ, đồng Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, nàng nhìn chằm chằm mặt nàng nhìn không chuyển mắt.

Mặt nàng, đồng bên cạnh kia khỏa cây đa thượng dùng ngón tay giảo phát nữ hài tử thật sự quá mức tương tự .

"Thành Bích, ta rốt cục biết ngươi hôm nay vì sao nhất định phải đi theo ta tới nơi này. Trừ bỏ muốn giết Dĩnh vương, càng trọng yếu hơn là cứu nàng đi?"

Thiếu niên kiếm khách bên tai lại vang lên Ngao Thốn Tâm lời nói.

"Thậm chí ngươi ở phía trước như vậy tích cực muốn giết Dĩnh vương, đều là vì không cho nàng trở thành hung thủ, là vì bảo toàn nàng."

"Tam công chúa, nàng thật sự thật đáng thương."

"Ta biết, cho nên ta muốn giúp nàng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong, liền nguyên thần ly thể, nhanh nhẹn bay đến trên cây kia nữ hài nhi trước mặt. Kia nữ hài nhìn thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm đột nhiên xuất hiện tại chính mình trước mặt, sợ tới mức thiếu chút nữa theo trên cây đến rơi xuống.

"Ngươi là ai?!"

"Ta là Tây Hải Long Nữ." Ngao Thốn Tâm hồi đáp.

"Nguyên lai là Long Nữ tỷ tỷ." Kia nữ hài cười nói, giống như hoa bươm bướm một loại theo trên cây bay xuống dưới, thu thế nhẹ nhàng, giống như vũ đạo.

Dương Tiễn cũng hóa ra nguyên thần, đứng ở kia nữ hài trước mặt.

"Ngươi là ai?" Nàng lại hỏi Dương Tiễn.

"Ta là Dương Tiễn."

"Dương Tiễn là ai?" Nàng dắt cúi rơi xuống trước ngực phát xinh đẹp hỏi ngược lại.

Xem này ngây thơ bộ dáng, thật sự là nhìn đời chưa sâu.

"Dương Tiễn là thiên thượng tư pháp thiên thần." Ngao Thốn Tâm đại Dương Tiễn trả lời. Quả nhiên lời còn chưa dứt, vừa rồi còn hoạt bát ngây thơ thiếu nữ lập tức liền quỳ xuống run run.

"Gặp qua tư pháp thiên thần đại nhân."

"Ngươi dùng cái gì như vậy sợ ta?" Dương Tiễn hỏi.

"Bởi vì... Ta biết ta hiện tại nở hoa là không đối ." Kia hoa yêu Ngu mỹ nhân sợ hãi đáp. Chính là hiện thời nàng này phiên đáng thương hề hề bộ dáng, so phía trước ở trên cây, càng nhiều vài phần Sở Sở thanh tao.

"Đã ngươi có biết đến mùa hoa chậm chạp không phát là sai , kia vì sao nhất tha kéo dài tới tháng sáu mới vừa rồi nở hoa?"

"Hồi bẩm thượng tiên, tiểu yêu từng được một gã vương phủ nội quyến dốc lòng chăm sóc, chính là sau này nàng chết vào trong cung. Tiểu yêu trong lòng cảm niệm nàng đãi tiểu yêu ân đức, liền không muốn mở lại hoa lấy ngu trong vương phủ nhân. Nhưng mà Bách Hoa tiên tử chi mệnh lại không thể trái, liền chỉ dám lùi lại một tháng mở lại hoa."

Long Nữ xem này cỏ cây tinh căn cơ bất ổn, kham kham thành hình, lại như vậy có cốt khí, liền cũng bỗng nhiên tâm sinh thương tiếc. Chỉ tiếc này hoa tinh tu hành còn thấp, bộ rễ chỗ vì vương phủ tây viên, chân thân bất động, liền cũng dễ dàng cách không thể này tây viên.

"Tuy có tiền căn, nhưng ngươi như thế làm bậy vạn nhất bị đạo hạnh cao nhân thu như thế nào cho phải?" Dương Tiễn vẫn là kia tư pháp thiên thần uy nghiêm bộ dáng, hãi được tiểu hoa tinh không dám ra một lời.

"Tiểu yêu cũng không dám nữa ." Ngu mỹ nhân nhạ nhạ.

"Ngươi nhìn thấy bên kia vị kia khiêu vũ cô nương sao? Nàng đồng ngươi bộ dạng như thế giống nhau, ngươi nói là vì sao?"

"Nàng cùng ta lớn lên giống sao?" Hoa yêu sờ sờ chính mình mặt, cư nhiên là một mảnh mờ mịt không biết.

"Ngươi cư nhiên không biết?" Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nói.

"Ta cho tới bây giờ không biết chính mình dài cái gì bộ dáng." tiểu hoa yêu trung thực nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tùy tay hóa ra một mặt lăng kính viễn thị, đưa tới nàng trước mặt.

Kia bát giác trong gương, nàng chống lại ánh mắt mình.

"Ta cư nhiên... Đồng nàng bộ dạng giống nhau." Nàng lẩm bẩm nói.

, Chương 31

Kia hoa yêu nói xong, liền một cái lắc mình bay đến kia múa dẫn đầu vũ cơ trước mặt. Kia vũ đã đến kết thúc khâu đoạn, vũ cơ thướt tha vén áo thi lễ, ngẩng đầu lên khi, mắt nhìn phía trước, không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh. Mà kia Ngu mỹ nhân đứng ở nàng trước mặt, hai người khuôn mặt tương tự, chiếu kính dường như đối lập, mà kia vũ cơ ánh mắt trấn định xem tiền phương, rõ ràng không cảm giác nàng tồn tại.

"Bọn họ phàm là nhân, tự nhiên nhìn không tới ngươi." Ngao Thốn Tâm đi đến bên người nàng nói.

Quả nhiên, theo Triệu Húc một câu "Ngươi thả tiến lên một bước đến." Kia vũ cơ liền tiến lên một bước, xuyên qua Ngu mỹ nhân thân thể.

Ánh mắt nàng tưởng thật sinh thập phần xinh đẹp, mắt hạnh vi cổ, bạch sơn hắc thuỷ dường như rõ ràng, mà trong mắt, càng tựa hồ nhu nát một đoạn tinh quang.

Dĩnh vương xem ánh mắt nàng liền phá lệ ý vị sâu xa.

"Ngươi lại đi gần chút." Nàng kia liền lại về phía trước đi rồi một bước.

Dĩnh vương phụ thân liền nắm nàng hàm dưới, đem mặt nàng hướng tự bản thân biên thấu thấu.

Mọi người vừa thấy Dĩnh vương điện hạ bực này tư thái, đều lộ ra ái muội tươi cười. Xem ra vị này vũ cơ là vào Dĩnh vương điện hạ mắt .

"Cô nương không biết như thế nào xưng hô?"

"Tiểu nữ tử danh gọi thủy ngọc."

"Thủy cô nương vừa rồi nhất vũ diễm kinh tứ tòa, thưởng!" Triệu Húc buông nắm nàng hàm dưới thủ, lớn tiếng đối một bên tùy tùng nói.

"Điện hạ, không bằng uống nước xong ngọc kính này chén rượu nhạt, lại thưởng không muộn." Nói xong nàng kia trắng noãn cổ tay một cái xoay ngược lại, liền cầm án thượng ngọc hồ vì Triệu Húc châm một chén rượu.

"Điện hạ thỉnh." Nàng nâng cốc chén lấy đến hắn trước mặt.

Triệu Húc ánh mắt không hề chớp mắt xem nàng, hắn tiếp nhận kia chén rượu, chính dự bị uống xong đi, cũng không biết sao, trên tay vừa trợt, kia chén rượu tính cả bên trong rượu cùng nhau rơi xuống ở , nhất rượu hương.

"Nha!" Ngu mỹ nhân cúi đầu kinh hô một tiếng, trừ bỏ Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn cũng núi nhỏ, người khác lại nhìn không tới nàng.

Ngu mỹ nhân kinh ngạc xem Dương Tiễn.

"Kia trong rượu có độc, ta là ở cứu nàng." Dương Tiễn bình tĩnh nói.

Triệu Húc cũng không cho rằng ý, chỉ tiếp tục xem cái kia nữ tử nói:"Không biết cô nương hay không muốn kính bổn vương thứ hai chén rượu. Ân?"

"Đại ca, chúng ta còn muốn ngắm hoa đâu!" Giờ phút này dám sát phong cảnh đại khái cũng liền chỉ có Dĩnh vương ít nhất muội muội thọ khang công chúa . Nàng là nữ tử, tự nhiên không thể nhìn thấy chính mình đại ca đồng này vũ cơ ở trước công chúng dưới Khanh Khanh ta ta, bôi nhọ hoàng thất phong phạm.

Triệu Húc tựa hồ có thế này phản ứng đi lại lượng nhất chúng tân khách đồng nhất cái vũ cơ trước mặt mọi người Khanh Khanh ta ta có thương tích phong nhã. Liền kéo ra cùng kia vũ cơ trong lúc đó khoảng cách, một đôi mắt ở các vị tân khách trên mặt đảo qua mà qua, nói:"Bổn vương là có chút say."

Phía dưới có người nói tiếp:"Cho tới bây giờ rượu không say mỗi người tự túy, hoa không mê người nhân tự mê. Điện hạ hội túy, cũng là nhân chi thường tình."

Triệu Húc vừa thấy, là Hàn Lâm các học sĩ gia đại công tử nói lời này.

Kỳ thật như vậy tư nhân yến hội, ngắm hoa ngắm trăng đều là cớ mà thôi, bất quá là vì hoàng tộc liên lạc sĩ tộc cảm tình, giống Dĩnh vương như vậy trưởng tử, càng là nên cùng về sau này đó thần hạ sớm đánh hảo trụ cột, sờ thấu lẫn nhau tính nết, về sau quân thần có thể càng hòa hợp ở chung.

"Thủy cô nương tài múa động lòng người, không bằng trước ở tại ta phủ thượng, đãi bổn vương có rảnh khi liền lãnh giáo một hai." Triệu Húc nói như vậy, đó là mở miệng thu vị này thủy ngọc cô nương ý tứ.

"Đa tạ điện hạ nâng đỡ." Kia vũ cơ phúc phúc thân, nhanh nhẹn lui ra. Chính là không chỉ là có ý vẫn là vô tình, nàng lối ra phía trước, hướng tới hoa yêu chỗ phương hướng phiêu liếc mắt một cái.

Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy vậy, như có đăm chiêu.

"Nàng không phải a lưu." Hoa yêu lẩm bẩm nói.

"A lưu là ai?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi ngược lại.

"A lưu, chính là a lưu." Ngu mỹ nhân trả lời.

"Năm đó chiếu cố ngươi vị kia vương phủ nội quyến, chính là a lưu?" Dương Tiễn dùng mặc phiến xao trong lòng bàn tay, chậm rì rì hỏi.

"Nàng nói nàng kêu a lưu."

"A lưu, thủy ngọc..." Ngao Thốn Tâm xem kia vũ cơ phương hướng ly khai, nhìn nhìn lại trước mặt tỉnh tỉnh mê mê tiểu hoa yêu, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới trên thế giới này cũng có đồng chính mình bộ dạng giống nhau như đúc nhân, trong lòng một tiếng than nhẹ.

"Ta nhìn ngươi này hình thể phi thường yếu ớt, xem ra biến hóa không ra năm năm." Dương Tiễn nói.

"Năm năm sao? Ta cũng không đại nhớ được. Ta chỉ nhớ rõ a lưu cùng ta nói rất nhiều nói, nàng hội xem ta khóc, ta tưởng an ủi nàng, nhưng là nàng nhìn không tới ta."

"Ngươi biến hóa phía trước, nhưng là được cái gì cơ hội?" Dương Tiễn hỏi lại.

"Ta? Ta không biết. Chúng ta Ngu mỹ nhân bộ tộc, nguyên lai bất quá ba năm năm sống lâu, chính là không biết ngày nào đó, ta bỗng nhiên có chính mình linh thức. Đúng rồi, ta nhớ ra rồi, ngày đó, ngày đó a lưu cùng ta nói chuyện, bỗng nhiên ói ra nhất mồm to huyết ở trên người ta, sau này, ta không biết sao, liền có thể biến hóa ."

Đúng rồi, này nho nhỏ hoa yêu có thể ở ngắn như vậy thời gian nội biến hóa, trừ bỏ vương phủ phong thuỷ hảo ở ngoài, còn có đó là vị kia a lưu tinh khí huyết dễ chịu nàng sinh mệnh cùng hoa hồn. Cho nên nàng nhảy ra Lục đạo luân hồi, thành một cái có linh thức hữu hình thể địa tinh mị. Nói nàng là yêu, đều xem như cất nhắc nàng. Như vậy yếu ớt không chịu nổi, chỉ có thể xem như mị.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ này đó, không khỏi hỏi:"Nàng cùng ngươi nói cái gì?"

"Nàng nói đa tình tổng bị vô tình não, nàng nói chỉ duyên cảm quân một hồi cố, sử ta tư quân triều cùng mộ. Nàng nói nàng thực xin lỗi rất nhiều người..." Ngu mỹ nhân ôm đầu vừa nghĩ biên nói.

Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, đều theo đối phương trong mắt thấy được khác thường gì đó.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nguyên thần chiếm được sau, hơi hơi sườn thủ, đối phía sau Thành Bích nói một câu:"Ngươi gạt ta."

Theo Thành Bích đứng thẳng góc độ, chỉ nhìn đến Long Nữ môi đỏ mọng khép mở, nói ra kia ba chữ.

"Gả tiến vương phủ không phải muội muội, mà là tỷ tỷ." Ngao Thốn Tâm thanh âm lại xuất hiện tại hắn bên tai, mà lần này hắn lại nhìn không tới nàng môi xỉ ở động.

"Ta chưa bao giờ nói qua gả tiến vương phủ là muội muội." Thành Bích thản nhiên nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tinh tế một hồi tưởng, lúc trước Thành Bích nguyên thoại là "Sau này vị kia tiểu công tử trưởng thành phong lưu phóng khoáng thiếu gia, ở trên đường gặp mang theo kia mai ngọc bội thiếu nữ, nhớ tới nhi khi kia cọc chuyện cũ, liền nạp nàng kia làm chính mình sườn phu nhân."

Hắn cho tới bây giờ chưa nói qua gả tiến vương phủ là muội muội, chính là bởi vì phía trước hắn nói muội muội đồng kia ở hội chùa thượng nhận thức tiểu công tử cho nhau trao đổi ngọc bội, nàng liền thuận lý thành chương cho rằng lớn lên sau đeo ngọc bội gặp được Triệu Húc là muội muội, lại trước giờ không nghĩ qua còn có mặt khác một loại khả năng.

"Ngươi nói rất đúng, là ta chính mình tưởng xoa ." Ngao Thốn Tâm uống một ngụm trà, xem ổn ngồi địa vị cao Triệu Húc liếc mắt một cái, khẽ thở dài.

Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp Triệu Húc tuy rằng cùng tả hữu nói đùa yến yến, lại bao nhiêu có chút không yên lòng, dường như kia mỹ lệ vũ cơ rời tách tràng, liền mang đi sở hữu cảnh xuân.

Kia vũ cơ bị vương phủ quản gia lưu tại vương phủ tây viên.

Nàng nhìn quanh bốn phía, lưu ly đăng đem này một chỗ trang điểm được đèn đuốc sáng trưng, lượng như ban ngày.

Triệu Húc đẩy cửa mà vào, liền thấy nàng đang nhìn trên tường một bức họa. Đó là hiên ngoại hoa đào, phân dương nhất . Có tóc trái đào đứa bé, nâng má xem này ngoài cửa sổ phong cảnh.

"Hôm qua mưa gió thanh, hoa lạc biết bao nhiêu." Hắn đọc ra kia họa thượng đề thi, vũ cơ nghe vậy, bỗng nhiên xoay người.

Kia một cái chớp mắt hắn rõ ràng thấy được trong mắt nàng ngấn lệ toát ra, nhưng cũng chỉ có một cái chớp mắt, liền đem trong mắt qua lại kể hết trát đi.

"Gặp qua điện hạ." Nàng phúc phúc thân.

"Bình thân." Triệu Húc nói xong đi tới chủ vị, ngồi xuống.

"Thủy ngọc cô nương, này tây viên ngươi cảm thấy như thế nào?"

"Vương phủ nơi, tự nhiên là tốt."

"Ta đây cho ngươi từ đây sau ở nơi này được?" Triệu Húc nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

"Ta nghe nói nơi này phía trước ở điện hạ đã cố một vị sườn phu nhân. Ta hiện thời lại ở nơi này, sợ là không hề thỏa."

"Từ ngươi thay thế nàng chiếu cố ta, ngươi mất hứng sao?"

Vũ cơ ngẩng đầu lên thẳng tắp xem Triệu Húc, bỗng nhiên nói:"Ngươi thế nào không chết đi."

Nói xong nhổ xuống trên đầu trâm cài, hướng Triệu Húc tâm đầu đâm tới.

Lại bị Triệu Húc một phen nắm cổ tay, kia trâm cài bén nhọn chỗ cũng đã trạc phá vải dệt, để thượng hắn ngực.

"A ly, ngươi lần này tới tìm ta, chẳng lẽ chính là nghĩ đến giết ta sao?"

"Triệu Húc, ngươi hư tình giả ý hại ta tỷ tỷ mệnh, ta bắt ngươi đến đền mạng, đây là thiên kinh địa nghĩa!"

"A ly, ngươi chỉ sợ không biết, a lưu sở dĩ sẽ chết, tất cả đều là bởi vì ngươi."

"Ngươi nói bậy! Ta tỷ tỷ là bị ngươi hại chết ! Ngươi chẳng những hại ta tỷ tỷ, còn hại chúng ta một nhà!"

"Ta thầm nghĩ hỏi ngươi, năm đó kia khối ngọc bội, ta rõ ràng đưa cho ngươi, lại sao đến a lưu trên tay. Cũng bởi vậy ta đem a lưu nhận sai thành ngươi..."

"Hiện thời nói này đó còn có cái gì ý tứ? Ta tỷ tỷ nàng đều đã chết , ngươi lại còn muốn đem nàng tử đắc tội qua đổ lên ta trên đầu đến, đầu sỏ gây nên lại ra vẻ tình thâm. Triệu Húc, phàm là ngươi còn đối nàng có một tia vợ chồng tình nghĩa, ngươi nên đi nàng trước mộ phần dập đầu tạ tội."

"Ngươi cho là ta không có đi qua? A lưu đã chết, ngươi có biết nàng là chết như thế nào? Nàng là dùng cùng ngươi trên tay này chi giống nhau như đúc trâm cài tự đoạn cổ họng mà tử."

Kia thủy ngọc cô nương tựa hồ nghĩ tới gia tỷ chết thảm chi trạng, bỗng nhiên cầm không được trên tay trâm cài, chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân lạnh như băng, thiên địa trong lúc đó một mảnh tối đen. Kia nhất trản trản lưu ly đăng, lại dường như là thông hướng hướng sinh đường.

"Ta không tin! Ta tỷ tỷ nàng tuy rằng ôn nhu, nhưng tính tình cứng cỏi, tuyệt sẽ không phí hoài bản thân mình!" Nàng này vài cái tự, là từ hầu khang chỗ sâu hô lên đến, dường như vây (buồn ngủ) thú cho cạm bẫy trung nức nở.

"Nàng là bị ngươi này tòa vương phủ hậu viện sinh sôi hao tử . Ngươi đã cưới nàng, vì sao không hảo hảo chiếu cố nàng!"

"Ngươi chẳng lẽ không biết ta vì sao cưới nàng sao? Lúc trước cùng ta quen biết rõ ràng là ngươi, dùng cái gì ngọc bội sẽ ở trên người nàng? Ta nhượng bà mối cầm ngươi đưa ta ngọc bội đến hạ sính khi, các ngươi vì sao không đến nói rõ ràng? Thậm chí ta cưới nàng quá môn thời điểm, ngươi vì sao không đi ra nói ra chân tướng?"

"Ngươi rõ ràng có thể ngăn cản này hết thảy , nhưng là ngươi không có." Triệu Húc xem nàng, bình tĩnh nói:"Là ngươi hại chết a lưu."

"Thiên hoàng hậu duệ quý tộc sai người tới cầu hôn, chúng ta tóc húi cua dân chúng ai dám thôi trở? Bà mối chỉ nói có một vị quý nhân ở trên đường kinh hồng thoáng nhìn quý phủ tiểu thư, kinh vì thiên nhân, dục sính vì như phu nhân. Nhưng ta xem kia lấy tới cầu hôn tín vật, rõ ràng là khi còn bé cha ta phân phó ngọc tượng đánh ngọc bội, thượng đầu còn có ta tên 'Ly', nhưng là bà mối rõ ràng còn nói là ở trên đường gặp được kinh vì thiên nhân mới đến hạ sính . Ta sao biết ngươi đến cùng là vì sao mà đến hạ sính? Tỷ tỷ còn nói nàng quả thật thật thích ngươi, nàng nguyện ý gả đi qua, cho dù kiệu hoa là từ cửa hông mà vào. Một khi đã như vậy, cha mẹ đều chỉ có thể đồng ý nhượng tỷ tỷ gả tiến ngươi phủ đệ."

Nàng vươn thon thon ngón tay chỉ vào toàn bộ tây viên gia cụ dụng cụ nói:"Ngươi này vương phủ quả thật bố trí tinh xảo, cùng tơ vàng lồng chim dường như, nhưng là cũng là ăn thịt người không nhả xương địa phương."

"Hiện thời nghĩ đến, cũng là ta hại chết tỷ tỷ. Đào đại lí cương, cây đào thay thế lí thụ mà tử, tỷ tỷ nàng, là thay thế ta tử . Bằng không, tử chính là ta." Thủy ngọc cô nương thì thào nói.

Thân thể của nàng tựa hồ không thể nhận như vậy kết quả, nhân không khỏi ngã ngồi cho , ánh mắt thê lương.

Triệu Húc nghe nói nàng nói "Đào đại lí cương, cây đào thay thế lí thụ mà tử, tỷ tỷ nàng, là thay thế ta tử . Bằng không, tử chính là ta.", chỉ cảm thấy như vậy chỉ trích nhượng chính mình toàn bộ tâm đều đông lại. Nếu lúc trước gả tới được là a ly, cũng sẽ là như vậy kết cục sao?

"Sẽ không , nếu lúc trước..."

"Triệu Húc, ngươi cũng biết hôm nay ta ở đường thượng nhất vũ, a lưu ngay tại một bên xem. Nàng tươi cười như trước, ánh mắt minh triệt, nàng xem ta cho ngươi khiêu vũ, nàng..."

"Ngươi xem đến nàng? Này hai năm ta hàng đêm hi vọng nàng đến ta trong mộng, nhưng là nàng lại một lần cũng không có đã tới." Dĩnh vương lập tức đứng lên, thất kinh hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đối Dương Tiễn nói:"Nàng quả nhiên có thể nhìn đến kia tiểu hoa mị." Phía trước vũ cơ lối ra tiền, cố ý vô tình nhìn kia Ngu mỹ nhân liếc mắt một cái, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền lưu tâm thượng . Hiện thời thấy nàng nói như vậy, liền khẳng định lúc đó nàng là có thể nhìn đến nàng .

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy liền vung ống tay áo, một đạo quang tránh qua, kia hoa yêu liền đình đình đứng ở nơi đó.

"Nàng hiện thời liền đứng ở ngươi sau lưng." Thủy ngọc đối Dĩnh vương nói.

"A lưu! A lưu ngươi xuất ra! Ta biết ngươi ở!" Ngu mỹ nhân lẳng lặng đứng ở hắn trước mặt, ánh mắt ngây thơ, hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

"Tỷ tỷ, ta là a ly, ta theo ta nói thêm một câu đi!" Thủy ngọc tất bước mà đi, muốn nắm giữ tay nàng. Nhưng này mảnh khảnh ngón tay mặc thể mà qua, chỉ lao đến một phen không khí.

"Ngươi là a ly?" Kia Ngu mỹ nhân nghiêng đầu đã mở miệng hỏi.

"Ngươi không nhận biết ta ?"

"Ta nghe a lưu nói lên qua ngươi..." Ngu mỹ nhân vui vẻ đã mở miệng nói.

"Ngươi... Vậy ngươi là ai?"

"Ta?" Nàng đốt cái mũi của mình hỏi ngược lại, sau đó lại tựa hồ có chút ngượng ngùng, nhìn nhìn một bên Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm. Nói:"Ta là vương phủ Ngu mỹ nhân hoa yêu, ngươi có thể bảo ta Tiểu Ngu."

"Ngươi sao cùng ta cùng ta tỷ tỷ bộ dạng như thế tương tự?"

Triệu Húc kinh ngạc xem thủy ngọc một người đối với không khí lầm bầm lầu bầu, cả người đều đã sợ ngây người.

"Thượng tiên nói, a lưu tinh khí huyết tiến nhập ta hoa hồn, cho nên ta biến hóa tựu thành a lưu bộ dáng."

"Thì ra là thế..." Nàng xem trước mặt kia đồng chính mình giống nhau như đúc dung nhan, hoảng hốt gian tựa hồ gặp được lúc trước còn chưa lấy chồng tỷ tỷ.

"Ta tỷ tỷ đối với ngươi nói gì đó?"

"Nàng nói nàng thực xin lỗi a ly, đoạt vốn nên thuộc loại nàng nhân duyên. Cho nên mới sẽ có như vậy kết cục. Nàng nói đây là a lưu khiếm a ly , cho nên nàng quyết định lấy mệnh hoàn lại. Nàng nói đến sinh tái kiến, đến lúc đó lại đồng a ly làm tỷ muội. Chính là không biết a ly có chịu hay không."

Ngu mỹ nhân cẩn trọng thuật lại cố nhân lời nói, thủy ngọc chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng một trận trùy tâm chi đau.

Song sinh cũng đế chi hoa, huyết mạch tương liên. Hiện thời nàng đã hương tiêu ngọc vẫn, chỉ để lại trước mắt này bởi vì nàng một ngụm máu tươi mà tẩm bổ ra hoa yêu, nàng tựa hồ có thể cảm nhận được hoa yêu trong trí nhớ này sự những lời này, chỉ cảm thấy trước kia chuyện cũ không gì hơn cái này. Là nàng thiếu tỷ tỷ, là nàng thay thế nàng mà chết đi. Nàng nghĩ vậy chút, cổ họng nhất tanh, một ngụm máu tươi dâng lên mà ra.

Nàng huyết phun ở tại hoa yêu trên người, kia huyết không biết vì sao, cư nhiên cứ như vậy thẩm thấu vào nàng trong cơ thể. Ở Triệu Húc trong mắt, chỉ nhìn đến không trung huyết ô dần dần biến mất không thấy.

"Nàng còn nói cái gì?" Thủy ngọc lau miệng giác vết máu, hỏi.

"Nàng nói muốn đem này phân nhân duyên còn cho ngươi, cho ngươi không cần báo thù. Nếu nếu có thể, đồng công tử lại tục tiền duyên cũng không không thể."

"Nàng... Nàng hảo ngoan tâm! Nàng cư nhiên còn tưởng ta đồng Triệu Húc thành thân? Chẳng lẽ nàng đã cho ta hội đạp nàng máu tươi tiến vào này trạch để?" Thủy ngọc cười lạnh nói.

Triệu Húc nghe vậy, chỉ cảm thấy tâm đầu đau xót.

Chuyện cũ lướt qua tự trước mắt đánh mã mà qua, tương tự khuôn mặt, nhượng mới gặp hắn phân không rõ ai là ai. Động phòng hoa chúc khi trong lòng hắn lòng tràn đầy vui mừng, ở tiến vào trong nháy mắt kêu tên của nàng "A ly, a ly."

Ngày thứ hai đi trong cung gặp phụ hoàng mẫu hậu, cũng là cùng bọn hắn nói như vậy:"Đây là a ly."

Hắn gọi "A ly" Tên này hoán một năm có thừa, mỗi khi hắn gọi tên này, nàng luôn đoan trang trầm tĩnh mỉm cười, cũng không giải thích.

Sau này biết được nàng là giả a ly, tâm đầu chỉ có bị lừa gạt phẫn nộ, không bao lâu khí phách tổng cảm thấy người khác phụ lòng chính mình rất nhiều, liền có nửa năm chưa từng đi qua nàng nơi đó. Sau này được nghe mẫu hậu triệu kiến nàng tiến cung vài lần, lại đều là nói chút nữ thuần phụ đức linh tinh lời nói, vẫn chưa phát hiện nàng là giả a ly.

A lưu chính là đại gả, hoàng gia ngọc điệp thượng nhớ kỹ là ngu thị tâm ly tên này, một khi bị phụ hoàng mẫu hậu biết nàng không phải chân chính a ly, chỉ sợ đó là khi quân chi tội, hậu quả thiết tưởng không chịu nổi. Hắn liền cũng đâm lao phải theo lao, dần dần lại đi nàng nơi đó, kêu nàng a ly.

Nàng lại dần dần không lại ngôn ngữ, cũng ít có mỉm cười, sau này lại sinh bệnh, rốt cục chết ở năm kia mùa xuân. Tự nàng tử sau, trong phủ Ngu mỹ nhân khai nhân tiện phá lệ yêu dị.

Hắn hiện thời nghĩ này đó, chỉ cảm thấy kia đều là thật lâu thật lâu phía trước chuyện , lâu được hắn cho rằng, đó là đời trước chuyện.

, Chương 32

"Bọn họ như thế nào?" Hoa yêu nhẹ nhàng hỏi Ngao Thốn Tâm.

"Bọn họ ở thương tâm."

"Cái gì là thương tâm?" Nàng tò mò hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem nàng, cười, nói:"Ta đã quên ngươi không có tâm, là thể hội không đến thương tâm cảm giác ." Nàng lời này chẳng phải trách cứ, cũng không phải châm chọc, chính là bình dị kể lể.

tiểu hoa yêu nghe xong, cũng bất quá là tỉnh tỉnh mê mê điểm đầu:"Nguyên lai đây là thương tâm."

Nàng nói:"Xem ra lúc trước, a lưu cũng thật thương tâm nha."

"Triệu Húc, ta đối với ngươi không còn sở cầu, chỉ nguyện ngươi đem a lưu thi cốt trả lại cho ta." Thủy ngọc lau lệ, cổ họng khàn khàn nói.

"A lưu nàng đã gả cho ta, xác chết đoạn vô về nhà mẹ đẻ đạo lý. Ta một ngày chưa hưu khí nàng, nàng một ngày đó là phu nhân của ta." Dĩnh vương đối chuyện này cũng là một bước cũng không nhường.

"Nàng ký đã qua đời, ngươi như vậy bá nàng còn có ý gì nghĩa?"

"Nàng là của ta thê tử, này đó là lớn nhất ý nghĩa." Triệu Húc bạch nghiêm mặt nói.

"Nàng tại thế khi, ngươi có thể có đem nàng cho rằng thê tử của ngươi?" Thủy ngọc cười lạnh nói.

"Ta ở trong lòng đem nàng cho rằng thê tử của ta, bên ngoài nên cấp giống nhau cũng không hạ xuống. Trong cung thưởng này nọ cũng là trước hướng nàng bên này đưa. Nàng sinh bệnh ta trắng đêm canh giữ ở đầu giường, nhưng là..."

"Không có nhưng là. Ngươi xem ngươi này đưa lễ vật trên có khắc đều là cái gì tự?" Thủy ngọc thon thon ngón tay ngọc chỉ vào kia phó họa, nói:"Nơi đó viết là của ta tên! Là ngu tâm ly không phải ngu tâm lưu! Ngươi nói nàng nguyện ý tại như vậy danh phận hạ, ở phía dưới nô tài mỗi một tiếng ly chủ tử trung ngăn nắp trước mặt ngươi sườn phu nhân?"

"Triệu Húc, ngươi yêu hội hủy nàng, mất đi ngươi yêu càng sẽ làm nàng tử. Thiên hoàng hậu duệ quý tộc long tử phượng tôn không thích hợp tìm dân gian nữ tử làm thê tử. Con đường này quá khó khăn đi. Ta tỷ tỷ là thay ta đi tìm chết , nếu là ta gả tiến như vậy phủ đệ, nhất định cũng là như vậy thu sao."

"Này muội muội nhưng là nhìn xem thông thấu." Ngao Thốn Tâm ở một bên nói. Nhìn đến tiểu hoa yêu lộ ra không hiểu vẻ mặt, nàng liền tiếp tục đi xuống nói:"Thiên hoàng hậu duệ quý tộc anh hùng đế vương chân ái phi một loại nữ tử có khả năng thừa nhận, huống chi là dân gian nữ tử. Như nàng theo như lời, con đường này quá khó khăn đi. Phu quân của nàng nhất định là nhân thượng chi nhân, có nhiều lắm bất đắc dĩ, có nhiều lắm này nọ xếp hạng nàng trước mặt. Mà nàng tâm nếu chỉ trang được hạ như vậy một người, dần dà, sẽ gặp mua dây buộc mình, khốn thủ Cô Thành, cuối cùng liền đem chính mình sinh sôi hao tử là này trạch để bên trong." Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa hồ là nói là lời kinh nghiệm, phân tích cặn kẽ, tự tự rõ ràng.

Dương Tiễn nghe nàng nói này đó, không khỏi nhớ tới lúc trước Dương phủ bên trong Ngao Thốn Tâm thủ to như vậy phủ đệ một người qua ngày thê lương. Khi đó hắn luôn có lý do ra ngoài không trở về nhà, dần dà liền thật sự chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều, cho đến cuối cùng này đoạn quan hệ sụp đổ.

"May mắn, nàng so nàng tỷ tỷ may mắn, nàng vẫn chưa yêu thượng người này." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong, nhìn Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, nói:"Chân quân đồng Dĩnh vương tương giao thậm đốc, cũng nên biết này đều không phải là một cái hội hoàn toàn sa vào cho tư tình nhi nữ người."

"Dĩnh vương có cách tân chí nguyện, quả thật không phải hội sa vào cho tư tình nhi nữ nhân." Dương Tiễn nói xong, liền tâm đầu trầm xuống. Ngao Thốn Tâm lời nói, gằn từng tiếng đều dừng ở hắn trong lòng, tựa hồ nàng trong miệng Dĩnh vương đã biến thành hắn.

"A ly, ngươi hôm nay đi vào ta này vương phủ đại môn, nhưng là có quý nhân tương trợ?" Triệu Húc bỗng nhiên như vậy vừa hỏi, thủy ngọc trong lòng giật mình.

"Vương phủ mọi người thấy ngươi như vậy dung mạo, như thế nào không sợ hãi? Lại cư nhiên một chút động tĩnh đều không có cứ như vậy thả ngươi nhập phủ hiến vũ. Ngươi đồng a lưu như vậy giống, như là riêng đưa đến ta trước mặt giống nhau." Triệu Húc nói xong, liền lẩm bẩm nói:"Đối, này hết thảy đều như là cố ý cho ta mà thiết mỹ nhân kế."

"Trời xanh liên ta ngu gia rơi vào như thế kết cục, cố cho ta một cái cơ hội báo thù." Thủy ngọc tranh nhiên nói.

"Cho nên ngươi cải danh thủy ngọc. Nhân lưu ly dịch toái, mà thủy ngọc lại có thể bảo toàn?" Triệu Húc hỏi ngược lại, nhưng mà không đợi đối phương trả lời, liền lại tiếp tục đi xuống nói:"A ly, ta nợ ngươi nhóm ngu gia ngươi hôm nay yến thượng rượu độc cùng vừa rồi lấy trâm cài tướng thứ, ta quyền đương đã trả lại ngươi Jennya mệnh, ta cũng không tiện truy cứu tội của ngươi trách, cũng không dục liên lụy ra ngươi phía sau người. Về phần a lưu, chỉ sợ ta cuộc đời này đều còn không thanh , kia liền nhượng ta tiếp tục khiếm nàng bãi. Nàng như muốn báo thù, liền nhượng nàng tự mình báo lại, ta chờ nàng."

"Triệu Húc, trên đời làm sao có như vậy tiện nghi chuyện? Ta hôm nay dám đến nơi này, liền không nghĩ muốn sống trở về." Nàng nói xong, lại muốn động tác, đã thấy kia Ngu mỹ nhân một trận gió dường như bay tới chính mình trước mặt.

"Ngươi không cần chết. A lưu biết ngươi không muốn sống , nàng sẽ rất thương tâm ." Nàng nói.

"Nàng thay ta chết đi, ta có thể nào sống một mình? Chúng ta từ nhỏ tiêu mạnh không rời, ta không có bảo vệ tốt nàng, ta như thế nào có cái gì thể diện sống ở trên đời này?"

"Nhưng là, ta biết nàng nhất định không hy vọng ngươi như vậy làm." Ngu mỹ nhân thuần triệt ánh mắt xem nàng, nói:"A lưu nói nàng muội muội a ly từ nhỏ thông minh dũng cảm, nàng luôn luôn hâm mộ nàng."

"Tỷ tỷ!" Thủy ngọc nghe được lời ấy, che mặt gào khóc.

Ngươi so với ta dũng cảm nhiều lắm, tỷ tỷ, cho tình yêu mà nói, ngươi vị tất nhìn không tới hôm nay kết cục, nhưng là ngươi vẫn cứ dứt khoát kiên quyết đi lên con đường này. Tối hôm đó ta ở ngoài cửa nghe lén ngươi quỳ đối cha mẹ nói:"Nhượng ta đi thôi, a ly chí không ở này."

Ngươi nói ngươi cả đời này chỉ biết yêu thượng như vậy một người, ngươi nói ngươi muốn thử thử một lần.

Từ nhỏ ngươi tính tình ôn nhu, người khác tiện lợi ngươi yếu đuối vô chủ kiến, mà ta làm muội muội của ngươi, lại biết ngươi quyết định chuyện không người có thể ngăn cản. Ngươi thành toàn ngươi tình yêu, ngươi cũng thành toàn ta tự do.

Nói đến cùng, cả đời này vẫn là ta cô phụ ngươi rất nhiều.

"A lưu nàng, tưởng thật không cần ta báo thù?" Thật lâu sau, thủy ngọc câm cổ họng hỏi.

"Là. Nàng chỉ hy vọng ngươi tự do vui vẻ cuộc sống. Như ngươi có thể đồng công tử lại tục tiền duyên, nàng cũng vui vẻ gặp này thành."

"Nguyên lai ở nàng trong miệng, ngươi vĩnh viễn đó là đầu đường gặp nhau vị kia công tử, mà không phải đương kim thiên tử hoàng trưởng tử." Thủy ngọc lộ vẻ sầu thảm mà cười.

"Muội muội tóm lại muốn nghe tỷ tỷ lời nói. Ta không báo thù đó là." Thủy ngọc nói xong, bỏ lại trên tay trâm cài.

"Về phần Dĩnh vương điện hạ tha thứ, ta tưởng ta cũng không cần, ta vốn là vô tội, không cần thiết ngươi đặc xá thứ tội." Nói xong, nàng liền đi ra này vương phủ tây viên.

"Phân phó đi xuống, không cần ngăn đón vị này thủy ngọc cô nương, cũng coi chừng nàng trăm ngàn đừng làm cho nàng phí hoài bản thân mình." Dĩnh vương đối ngoài cửa sổ ảnh vệ nói.

Lưu ly đăng bỗng nhiên tối sầm lại, đó là vương phủ cao thủ rời đi khi mang đến phong.

"Quả nhiên là một đoạn nghiệt duyên." Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài nói.

"A ly, ngươi còn tại sao? Tựa như ta nói , ta tùy thời sẽ chờ ngươi đến tìm ta báo thù." Nói xong, Dĩnh vương thẳng thắn lưng, đi ra tây viên.

"Long Nữ tỷ tỷ, cơ thể của ta?" Ngu mỹ nhân xem chính mình tiệm có thật thể, khả đụng chạm này gia cụ vật cái gì, không khỏi cả kinh nói.

"Hẳn là ngươi linh thể vừa rồi bị thủy ngọc cô nương một ngụm nhiệt huyết, đồng năm đó vương phủ sườn phu nhân kia huyết giống nhau, nàng huyết lại tẩm bổ ngươi hoa hồn. Lưu ly tỷ muội vốn là đồng thai mà sinh, khí huyết gần, có thế này có ngươi hiện thời tạo hóa."

"Kia đều là thương tâm dưới phun ra huyết, dẫn theo nhân mãnh liệt thất tình lục dục, cho ngươi vốn sinh ra đã kém cỏi hoa hồn có thể bổ toàn. Từ đây, ngươi liền không cần lại bắt cho này vương phủ tây viên." Dương Tiễn bổ sung thêm.

"Thật vậy chăng?" tiểu hoa yêu vui vẻ vòng vo một vòng tròn, kinh hỉ hỏi.

"Ân, ngươi lại tìm một chỗ phong thuỷ bảo địa cần thêm tu luyện, không ra ba trăm niên lịch kiếp thành công liền khả trở thành hoa tiên." Dương Tiễn tiếp tục chỉ điểm nói.

"Mà ta xem nàng chịu ngu gia hai tỷ muội một ngụm nhiệt huyết, cuộc đời này đều chỉ sợ muốn lây dính Hồng Trần ." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mày nói.

"Hồng Trần không có gì không tốt a!" tiểu hoa yêu vui sướng nói.

"Đúng vậy. Hồng Trần không có gì không tốt." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười gật đầu.

Hồng Trần thế tục, thất tình lục dục, này dễ dàng nảy sinh tình nảy sinh oán cảm xúc, này đáng yêu thật giận nhân, so với thiên đình cao cao tại thượng chư thần, đều phải thú vị nhiều. Tuổi trẻ tiểu hoa yêu như vậy tâm tính, nhưng cũng không nhất định có thể thích ứng thiên đình tịch mịch kiếp sống.

"Chính là ta đối người này gian thế đạo không phải thật hiểu biết, Long Nữ tỷ tỷ, ta có thể trước đi theo ngươi dài kiến thức sao?" Ngu mỹ nhân hoa yêu sợ hãi hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm một cái ngốc lăng, phương nói:"Tốt, nếu ngươi nguyện ý lời nói. Chính là con người của ta có chút không thú vị, ngươi giới khi như phải rời khỏi, cùng ta nói một tiếng là có thể ."

"Cám ơn Long Nữ tỷ tỷ!" tiểu hoa yêu một cái nhảy nhót, làn váy xoay tròn, giống như thịnh phóng hoa.

"Cũng nhiều tạ thượng tiên chỉ điểm." Ngu mỹ nhân lại lập tức an tĩnh lại, hướng về Dương Tiễn trịnh trọng xá một cái.

"Là ngươi cơ duyên đến tận đây, tài có như vậy tạo hóa." Dương Tiễn xem nàng hoạt bát vui vẻ bộ dáng, nhớ tới Hao Thiên khuyển, cũng là đại nhân thân thể hài đồng tâm trí, trên mặt vẻ mặt không khỏi nhu hòa xuống dưới.

"Chính là Tiểu Ngu chân thân lại ở vương phủ trong vòng, đến cùng chứa nhiều không tiện." Ngao Thốn Tâm xem Ngu mỹ nhân, có chút lo lắng nói.

"Vô phương." Dương Tiễn nói xong, vẫy tay một đạo kim quang gắn vào Ngu mỹ nhân trên người, thân thể của nàng hấp thu kia hào quang, cả người tản mát ra nhu hòa sáng bóng.

"Như vậy, đó là chân thân bị phá huỷ, cho ngươi linh thể cũng cũng không lo ngại."

"Đa tạ thượng tiên tương trợ chi ân." tiểu hoa yêu tuy rằng ngây thơ không biết thế sự, nhưng cũng biết nói vừa rồi Dương Tiễn là cho chính mình Đại Đại ân huệ, liền lập tức quỳ xuống lấy đầu đụng , kính cẩn nói.

"Về sau Tiểu Ngu nguyện tùy tùng Long Nữ tỷ tỷ cùng thượng tiên tả hữu, phụng dưỡng các ngươi cả đời."

"Ngươi đại cũng không tất..." Ngao Thốn Tâm lại biết gắn liền với thời gian đã tối muộn. Yêu tinh lời hứa có chứa minh ước tác dụng, một khi ưng thuận, không thể sửa đổi, đến chết không rời.

"Việc này đã xong, ta cũng nên đồng Dĩnh vương điện hạ nói cá biệt." Dương Tiễn nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhíu mày nói:"Chính là chọn giờ phút này, cũng không lớn hảo bãi?"

Dương Tiễn nhìn nhìn phòng trong quải lưu ly đăng, nói:"Kia liền ngày mai ban ngày lại hướng hắn chào từ biệt." Hắn hiện thời ở nhân gian hành tẩu, dùng là đại ca Dương Giao tên, cùng người tương giao tuy rằng cũng vẫn chưa hoàn toàn thẳng thắn thành khẩn tướng đãi, nhưng ít nhất cũng nên đến nơi đến chốn.

Sau này ở đụn mây thượng, Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn phía kia vương phủ tây viên, nơi đó đèn đuốc sáng trưng, lưu ly đăng lộng lẫy loá mắt, dường như là vì không chỗ khả về u hồn, cho hoàng tuyền trên đường điểm một hàng đèn sáng.

"Lúc trước a lưu mỗi đêm đều ở viện ngoại treo lên lưu ly đăng." Tiểu Ngu nói.

Ước chừng vị kia sườn phu nhân đối Triệu Húc thật sự là tình căn thâm chủng, cho nên từng lần lượt hy vọng hắn ở biết chân tướng sau nhận chính mình, hắn từng đã nửa năm chưa từng đặt chân nàng nơi đó, mà sau này hắn đã trở lại, không nghĩ tới chờ đến vẫn là kia một câu câu "A ly". Nàng cho rằng chính mình trở thành muội muội thay thế phẩm, lại không biết nàng sớm trở thành Triệu Húc trong lòng nhân. Chính là này nam nhân thực phi lương xứng. Hắn không chỉ có là nàng ở đầu đường ngẫu ngộ công tử, càng là này Triệu thị vương triều tương lai chủ nhân. Nhà của hắn quốc thiên hạ tổ tông lễ pháp đều xếp hạng nàng phía trước, hắn không thể đi theo hắn phụ hoàng mẫu hậu dòng họ hoàng thân thuyết minh chân tướng, thỉnh cầu nhất giấy xá lệnh, liền cũng chỉ có thể đâm lao phải theo lao, lấy muội muội danh nghĩa nhượng tỷ tỷ tiếp tục trở thành chính mình sườn phu nhân.

Chỉ tiếc, hiện thời đó là đêm dài nghìn trượng đăng, cố hương cũng đã mất này thanh.

Kia như lưu ly bàn trong sáng tâm ý, liền cũng chỉ có thể theo nàng tử vong mà trở thành hoa yêu Ngu mỹ nhân trong miệng ít ỏi sổ ngữ. Chính là nàng kia cũng là si tình nhân, đau lòng chết bệnh, ước chừng là người này gian lưu không được người như vậy.

, Chương 33

Dương Tiễn đi cáo biệt là lúc, Dĩnh vương đang ở thư phòng nội vẽ tranh.

"Điện hạ..." Dương Tiễn vừa mở miệng, liền bị Dĩnh vương gọi lại.

"Dương huynh mau đến xem xem bổn vương gần đây được đến một bức họa."

Dương Tiễn liền theo hắn chỉ điểm vọng đi qua, kia họa đám người thân cao, họa thượng phi y nữ tử đang cúi đầu cười, ôn nhu động lòng người bộ dáng. Nàng kia không phải người khác, đúng là Ngao Thốn Tâm. Ước chừng vẽ tranh người đối người trong tranh đặc biệt quen thuộc, kia bút pháp có thể đạt được tự dưng liền lan tràn ra ôn nhu lưu luyến ý đến. Có mấy chỗ thủy mặc đã hóa khai, lại bởi vậy nhuộm đẫm ra một đoạn mông lung tốt đẹp hàm ý.

Tối diệu là kia vẽ tranh vật dẫn, đều không phải tầm thường giấy Tuyên Thành, cũng phi cẩm bạch, cũng là kia trong biển Giao Tiêu. Khinh bạc lại cứng cỏi, khó trách ngàn năm bất hủ. Tranh này năm, thoạt nhìn lại phải làm có chút năm . Lấy Dương Tiễn thị lực đến xem, ít nhất ngàn năm đã ngoài.

"Đây là..." Dương Tiễn hỏi.

"Ta đang ở vẽ tranh này, Dương huynh có phải hay không cũng cảm thấy tranh này người trong thật sự là quen thuộc phi thường." Triệu Húc lấy bút chỉ chỉ kia họa đạo.

"Quả thật giống." Dương Tiễn gật đầu, tranh này đám người thân cao, đem Ngao Thốn Tâm họa được trông rất sống động, dường như nàng liền đứng ở chính mình trước mặt, cúi đầu mỉm cười, khóe mắt đuôi lông mày lại đều là sinh động hoạt bát.

Dương Tiễn không khỏi nhớ tới từng đã chính mình ở Ngao Thốn Tâm "Bức bách" Dưới, làm hạ này họa. Khi đó hai người mặc dù ngẫu có tranh cãi ầm ĩ, nhưng đến cùng thiếu niên vợ chồng, cho dù lẫn nhau tâm cao khí ngạo, cũng cuối cùng có thể lấy như vậy hoặc là như vậy lý do quay về cho hảo. Lần đó cãi nhau sau lại hòa hảo, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền nhượng chính mình vẽ tranh "Bồi tội".

Kia đúng là Hải Đường xuân ngủ ngày, Ngao Thốn Tâm một đôi đôi mắt đẹp nhìn quanh thực tại xinh đẹp Khả Nhân, hắn nhất thời liền mềm mại tâm, đề bút tại kia Giao Tiêu phía trên họa hạ nàng kia một cái chớp mắt tao nhã.

Sau này hai người quyết liệt, này Giao Tiêu hắn cho rằng đã bị nàng bị phá huỷ, làm sao nghĩ đến lại ở chỗ này một lần nữa nhìn thấy.

"Ta nhưng không có như vậy bút lực, họa xuất ra Thốn Tâm cô nương, đồng tranh này thượng cũng là tưởng như hai người." Triệu Húc đem đang ở họa Ngao Thốn Tâm nhu làm một đoàn, trịch cho dưới chân.

"Chính là tranh này giống chất liệu lại thật sự là ngạc nhiên, ta nhưng lại chưa ở trong cuộc sống gặp qua như vậy , giống như sa giống như quyên, lại so sa quyên càng thêm khinh bạc, xúc tua lạnh lẽo. Dương huynh kiến thức rộng rãi, cũng biết đây là vật gì?"

"Đây là Nam Hải Giao Tiêu." Dương Tiễn bắt tay thân hướng kia họa, xúc thượng khi đó Ngao Thốn Tâm. Như Dĩnh vương lời nói, quả thật xúc tua lạnh lẽo. Hắn cách thời gian cùng thế sự, đồng họa trung Thốn Tâm nhìn nhau.

Đáng tiếc, kia họa lí Thốn Tâm mãn nhãn ngọt ngào xinh đẹp, như thế nào thể hội được đến hắn hiện thời phức tạp tâm tư.

"Này Thốn Tâm cô nương không biết nơi nào nhân? Cư nhiên có thể có nhân thay nàng ở trong truyền thuyết Giao Tiêu phía trên làm ra như thế chi họa." Dĩnh vương nghi hoặc nói xong.

Dương Tiễn tựa hồ đã có chút không kiên nhẫn, bay thẳng đến Dĩnh vương ôm quyền nói:"Điện hạ, dương mỗ lần này tiến đến, là tới chào từ biệt đến ."

"Dương huynh vì sao như thế đột nhiên, hay không trong phủ hạ nhân chậm trễ?"

"Cùng người khác không quan hệ, là ta chính mình muốn dạo chơi thiên hạ. Còn thỉnh điện hạ thành toàn."

"Liên ngươi đều phải rời đi..." Triệu Húc không khỏi cười khổ nói.

"Điện hạ nhân trung long phượng, chung quanh có rất nhiều có đức có tài nhân, dương mỗ bất quá nhất giới bố y, kiến thức hữu hạn. Thả dương mỗ chí không ở quan trường, chỉ nguyện làm nhất nhàn vân dã hạc, cho thiên địa góc có một chỗ cư trú chỗ liền khả."

"Xem ra Dương huynh tâm ý đã quyết phi đi không thể."

"Đúng là, còn thỉnh điện hạ thành toàn!"

"Này làm sao là ta thành toàn không thành toàn chuyện, lấy Dương huynh bản sự, ước chừng ta muốn ngăn đón cũng là ngăn không được ." Triệu Húc cười khổ, ánh mắt dừng ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trên bức họa, phục lại nói:"Ta gần nhất gặp nhân, đều thần bí phi thường. Tỷ như Dương huynh ngươi, tỷ như này Thốn Tâm cô nương."

"Điện hạ lâu ở trong triều, nhìn thấy chúng ta như vậy người trong giang hồ, ước chừng sẽ gặp cảm thấy thần bí."

"Không, các ngươi không giống với. Các ngươi là ta không thể nắm giữ nhân." Triệu Húc dừng một chút, chỉ vào cổ họa tiếp tục nói:"Này cuốn cổ họa chất liệu đặc thù, mà lên mặt sở họa Thốn Tâm cô nương lại tươi sống được dường như ngay tại trước mắt. Chính là này trên mặt vẻ mặt, sợ là phi thân cận người khó có thể nhìn thấy."

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt tự kia họa thượng vội vàng nhất lược, liền dời. Hắn tựa hồ không đành lòng nhìn gần năm đó như vậy tươi sống Thốn Tâm, Triệu Húc có thể liếc mắt một cái nhìn ra đây là Ngao Thốn Tâm, đó là Ngao Thốn Tâm kia khuôn mặt ngàn năm không thay đổi, chính là này mặt mày trong lúc đó vẻ mặt, lại sớm phi vãng tích.

"Dương huynh cũng biết tranh này ta là tự nơi nào được đến?" Triệu Húc hỏi.

"Không biết." Dương Tiễn nhất cách nhất cách thủ sẵn trên tay quạt xếp, bất động thanh sắc nói.

"Tranh này đến từ trong cung." Triệu Húc nói:"Này chính là tiền triều trong cung đình gì đó."

Lý Hậu Chủ cả đời ý thơ phong lưu nhiệt tình yêu thương thi từ ca phú, cung đình bên trong thu có sách cổ cổ họa nhưng cũng cũng không kỳ quái.

"Xuân hoa thu nguyệt khi nào ." Triệu Húc nói cái mở đầu, liền im miệng."Năm đó điền này khuyết [ Ngu mỹ nhân ] nhân sớm không ở, nhưng hắn cất chứa gì đó lại hiện thời đến ta trên tay."

"Chính là này Thốn Tâm cô nương lại khủng Phi Phàm nhân, này cổ họa không biết trải qua bao nhiêu triều đại, mà nàng lại trăm năm ngàn năm dung nhan không đổi."

"Điện hạ ý tứ là, Thốn Tâm cô nương là quỷ mị?"

"Ta không biết." Triệu Húc ánh mắt dừng ở kia họa thượng.

Dương Tiễn muốn nói chút cái gì, nhưng Triệu Húc làm cái thủ thế đánh gãy hắn:"Ta nguyên lai cũng là không tin này đó , chính là ngày hôm qua... Ngày hôm qua... Ngày hôm qua ta qua thế thê tử lại đây đến ta bên người, chính là ta nhìn không tới nàng, nhưng người khác lại có thể nhìn đến nàng."

"Nàng ước chừng là không muốn gặp ta... Nhưng là ta cũng không có thể bỏ xuống ta phụ hoàng mẫu hậu ta nên gánh vác trách nhiệm đi gặp nàng." Triệu Húc nói.

"Dương huynh, ngươi biết được chúng ta nam nhi, có so tư tình nhi nữ càng thêm chuyện trọng yếu muốn đi làm. Có so sinh mệnh càng thêm trọng trách nhiệm cần khiêng."

Dương Tiễn Vô Ngôn mà chống đỡ. Hắn sinh mệnh lớn nhất làm càn, đó là câu kia "Phản hạ thiên đi, dựng thẳng kỳ vì yêu." Nhưng cũng chung quy chính là vọng ngôn.

"Dương huynh, ta có phao không ra trách nhiệm, liền chỉ có thể thực xin lỗi nàng ." Triệu Húc hôm nay nói tựa hồ có chút nhiều, hắn xem Ngao Thốn Tâm bức họa tiếp tục nói:"Ngày hôm qua phát sinh rất nhiều việc, rất nhiều ta từ trước không nghĩ qua chuyện."

"Ta tống thất tổ tiên có chúc ảnh rìu thanh thiên cổ nghi án, ta cũng không tưởng lại nhìn đến chuyện như vậy, cũng không nguyện đi như vậy lộ."

Triệu Húc lời này, Dương Tiễn lại nghe được hiểu được. Anh em trong nhà cãi cọ nhau hắn sở không muốn gặp, kia hắn đó là hoài nghi ngày hôm qua kia thủy ngọc cô nương xuất hiện cùng chính mình bào đệ triệu hạo có liên quan.

"Dương huynh, bản đơn lẻ tưởng lưu ngươi tại bên người phụ tá cô. Y huynh ý kiến thức như nhập quan trường nhất định tiền đồ vô lượng. Đáng tiếc Dương huynh lại chí không ở này. Đã như vậy, cô cũng chỉ có thể dường như thành toàn, phương không phụ chúng ta một phen tương giao." Triệu Húc tự xưng vương, Dương Tiễn liền biết tâm ý của hắn, không khỏi cười.

"Chính là cô này vương phủ trong vòng, vĩnh viễn vì Dương huynh lưu có nhỏ nhoi." Triệu Húc nhận lời nói.

"Đa tạ điện hạ thưởng thức." Dương Tiễn mặc phiến nhẹ lay động cười nói.

"Dương huynh ngươi là Côn Bằng, cô này nho nhỏ vương phủ bắt không được ngươi. Chính là tri âm tri kỷ, luôn có gặp nhau chi kỳ."

"Là, sơn thủy gặp lại luôn có kỳ. Điện hạ, dương mỗ liền như vậy từ biệt." Dương Tiễn ôm quyền, sái nhưng mà đi. Trước khi đi hắn lườm liếc mắt một cái kia Giao Tiêu thượng lời nói, liền đi nhanh rời đi.

Dương Tiễn biết Triệu Húc cùng chính mình là một loại người, có chính mình khát vọng cùng lý tưởng, cho nên chỉ có thể cô phụ này đối chính mình có thâm tình tình nghĩa thắm thiết nhân. Nhân vương đạo cô xa, chỉ thích hợp độc tự đi trước.

Triệu Húc nhìn chằm chằm kia họa, đã thấy kia người trong tranh tựa hồ trát một chút ánh mắt.

Giao Tiêu bỗng nhiên không gió mà động, như vằn nước bàn bốn phía mở ra. Kia người trong tranh tựa hồ đạp ba này thượng, tự họa trung chậm rãi đi tới.

"Ngươi..."

"Điện hạ chẳng lẽ không nhận thức Thốn Tâm ?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi ngược lại.

"Thốn Tâm cô nương quả không thuộc mình gian nữ tử." Triệu Húc cũng không kinh ngạc, lãng nhiên nói tiếp.

"Ta nãi Long tộc." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói, gặp Triệu Húc vẫn là nhìn chằm chằm chính mình xem, liền lại nói:"Chẳng lẽ điện hạ không tin?"

"Hiện thời ta cũng không có gì không dám tín . Chính là ngươi cũng là Long tộc, lại vì sao tiếp cận ta?"

"Điện hạ xuất từ hoàng tộc, tự nhiên nên biết Long tộc cùng hoàng tộc trong đó quan hệ. Chính là ta lần này tới, cũng là đến cầu điện hạ giúp ta một việc."

"Gấp cái gì?"

"Ta hi vọng ngày khác điện hạ vinh đăng đại bảo sau, có thể tự mình trai giới làm một hồi cúng bái hành lễ. Hướng về phía trước thiên cầu phúc."

"Sở cầu vì sao?"

"Cầu nguyện ta dượng Kính hồ Long Vương có thể có tái sinh chi cơ."

"Nghe đồn Kính hồ Long Vương chết vào tiền triều gián thần Ngụy Chinh trong mộng, nguyên lai hắn đúng là ngươi dượng."

"Thốn Tâm cô nương, mỗi người đều có tiếc nuối chuyện, ta cũng có sở cầu. Ta hi vọng ngươi có thể giúp ta tìm được ta phu nhân hồn phách, đem nàng đưa ta trước mặt." Triệu Húc mở miệng nói.

"Điện hạ đại khái không biết địa phủ tình huống, thế gian nhân một khi chết đi, liền từ Hắc Bạch Vô Thường mang về âm phủ, từ phán quan phê sinh tiền ưu khuyết điểm, lại từ Diêm Vương điện hạ an bày hướng sinh việc. Y tiên phu nhân chết đi thời gian đến xem, hiện thời chỉ sợ đã trọng nhập luân hồi."

"Mà ta ngày hôm qua còn biết nàng đã tới." Triệu Húc sốt ruột nói.

"Kia không phải nàng." Ngao Thốn Tâm bình tĩnh nói.

"Làm sao có thể?! A ly như thế nào nhận sai a lưu?!"

"Ta vẫn chưa lừa gạt, quả thật như thế." Ngao Thốn Tâm lẳng lặng nói. Nàng xem Triệu Húc trong mắt dẫn theo thương xót, giờ khắc này, hắn kế hoạch lớn khát vọng, hắn cách tân chí nguyện, đều đã lui vì hắn sinh mệnh nhỏ bé một chút.

Nhân gian đế vương lại như thế nào? Đến cùng có bọn họ cũng vô pháp bù lại tiếc nuối, có bọn họ cũng vô pháp phản kháng vận mệnh. Phàm nhân đều có thất tình lục dục, oán căm ghét hội, yêu biệt ly, cầu không thể, cọc cọc kiện kiện đều có thể làm cho người ta hiểu rõ nhân gian tình khổ. Chỉ cần tại đây Hồng Trần trung, không có ai có thể tránh né như vậy tiếc nuối.

Giờ khắc này, hắn cũng chỉ là cái đau không nơi yên sống yêu phàm nhân. Mà Ngao Thốn Tâm lại chính là như vậy lẳng lặng xem hắn.

Triệu Húc liền biết, cuộc đời này, hắn là hoàn toàn triệt để vĩnh vĩnh viễn thấy xa không đến a lưu . Hắn nguyên tưởng rằng nàng không đến thấy hắn, vẫn là ghi hận hắn, hắn thậm chí còn chờ mong nàng tìm đến hắn báo thù. Thẳng đến lúc này, mới biết cuộc đời này duyên tẫn. Canh Mạnh Bà uống xong, tiền sự câu quên. Cái kia dẫn theo lưu ly đăng chờ chính mình ôn nhu nữ tử, thượng cùng bầu trời hạ hoàng tuyền, rốt cuộc tìm không thấy .

Sinh mệnh là một hồi gian khổ bôn ba, mới vừa rồi đi rồi một nửa, liền biết sinh mệnh rất trọng yếu gì đó đã mất đi. Kế tiếp lộ lại còn muốn tiếp tục đi trước, chính là con đường phía trước cô độc, lại vô đèn sáng làm đẹp, lại vô hồng tụ thiêm hương.

Cả đời này, ước chừng cũng chỉ có thể như vậy . Triệu Húc tự giễu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đã thấy ánh mắt hắn trong nháy mắt già đi.

, Chương 34

Triệu Húc gặp được Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt, thương xót, từ nhu, đồng kia họa lí ánh mắt thật sự là tướng đi khá xa.

"Thốn Tâm cô nương nhìn quen thế sự, có phải hay không cảm thấy cô thật buồn cười."

"Điện hạ, này cũng không có cái gì buồn cười ." Ngao Thốn Tâm thật tâm thực lòng nói.

Yêu nhau chuyện này, không có gì buồn cười . Thiên nhân vĩnh cách chuyện này, cũng không có cái gì buồn cười . Về phần lỡ mất về phần đa tình hủy thâm tình, càng không có gì buồn cười .

Triệu Húc bình tĩnh nhìn nàng, nói:"Đa tạ Thốn Tâm cô nương."

"Điện hạ không cần cảm tạ ta. Là ta có cầu cho Dĩnh vương điện hạ."

"Ngươi nói cô vinh đăng đại bảo... Thốn Tâm cô nương dùng cái gì như thế khẳng định cô có thể vinh đăng đại bảo?"

"Chẳng lẽ điện hạ không muốn làm kia vạn vạn nhân phía trên?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi lại.

Triệu Húc tự thất cười nói:"Là cô nói lỡ ."

"Như vậy, điện hạ khả nguyện trợ giúp Thốn Tâm?"

"Thốn Tâm cô nương, theo ta được biết Kính hồ Long Vương vẫn là chết vào thiên mệnh, tuy là Ngụy Chinh trảm này cho trong mộng, nhưng cũng là thiên mệnh cho phép. Ta nếu như hướng thiên cầu phúc hi vọng Kính hồ Long Vương phục sinh, tương đương là ở chất vấn phản kháng thiên mệnh. Này... Chỉ sợ hội đưa tới thiên phạt..."

Nhân gian đế vương chẳng sợ tôn quý Vô Song, tự cho là thiên tử, nhưng cũng chính là hi vọng được đến trên trời đối với này quân quyền thừa nhận, quân quyền thần thụ, thiên mệnh sở về. Nhượng thiên tử phản kháng thiên mệnh, trừ bỏ hôn quân, đại để là không ai dám cho như thế bất kính .

"Như vậy, ta quả thật là vì thiên mệnh mà đến." Ngao Thốn Tâm trên người quang hoa sáng sủa, hiện ra Long tộc nguyên thân, nàng nói:"Ngươi là kim thượng trưởng tử, đem thuận theo thiên mệnh kế thừa đại thống. Cũng đem thuận theo thiên mệnh hướng về phía trước thương cầu phúc."

Triệu Húc xem long thân Ngao Thốn Tâm, xem nàng phi sắc hoa lệ vảy, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy trước mắt này long cùng trong truyền thuyết kim long so sánh với, cũng quá không khí thế chút.

"Thốn Tâm cô nương, lời tuy như thế, ta lại vẫn là không thể hoàn toàn tin ngươi. Lúc trước trụ vương đối Nữ Oa nương nương bất kính, khiến cho thành canh sáu trăm năm cơ nghiệp hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát."

Thiên mệnh, là huyền cho đế vương trong lòng một phen lợi kiếm, mỗi một cái quân vương đều e sợ cho chính mình đi sai bước nhầm bị mất tổ tông cơ nghiệp, gánh vác bêu danh vô nhan kiến giải hạ tổ tiên.

"Khác quân vương có lẽ có thể dùng này phiên lí do thoái thác đến phái ta, ngươi lại không được. Một cái nghĩ cách tân cũ luật nghĩ biến pháp tương lai đế vương, nhất định là có thêm trác tuyệt gan dạ sáng suốt. Thiên mệnh thuyết, một nửa ở thiên, một nửa ở nhân. Ta đã đi đến ngươi trước mặt nói ra lời nói này, lại còn chưa bị trời tru đất diệt, ngươi liền phải làm biết được thiên mệnh lúc này đây là đứng ở chúng ta bên này ."

Triệu Húc bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu đồng long thân Ngao Thốn Tâm đối diện, Ngao Thốn Tâm long thân trong mắt mang theo thấm nhuần hết thảy hiểu rõ, thậm chí liên hắn này ngẩng đầu liếc mắt một cái cũng dự toán đến.

"Liền như thế khi, bình thường đế vương là sẽ không cùng ta hai mắt đối diện ." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong, tựa hồ mỗi một cái lời dừng ở hắn trong lòng.

Long tộc luôn luôn là tồn tại cho trong truyền thuyết thần thú, có thể hô phong hoán vũ, nắm giữ xã tắc mạch máu. Phàm nhân đối này lại sùng lại kính. Mà Triệu Húc lại tuyệt không sợ nàng, quả thật có nàng lúc trước cùng chi tương giao tình nghĩa ở, nhưng hắn trong mắt lại liên kính ý cũng rất ít có.

Bọn họ là ở ngang hàng đối diện.

"Hảo, ta đáp ứng ngươi." Triệu Húc lãng nhiên nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, nói:"Đa tạ điện hạ thành toàn."

"Cũng không có có gì đáng ngại , nếu ta liên chuyện này đều làm không tốt, không đương này hoàng đế cũng thế."

"Không, ngươi là thiên mệnh sở về thiên tử." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong, liền tự cửa sổ bay đi ra ngoài. Đêm đó, vương phủ rất nhiều người nhìn thấy một cái phi sắc long xoay quanh ở Dĩnh vương điện hạ thư phòng trên không, kia một mảnh bầu trời đêm ánh được hồng quang đầy trời.

Tất cả mọi người quỳ xuống , hướng tới thiên thượng Thần Long quỳ lạy.

Triệu Húc đi ra thư phòng, liền gặp được như vậy cảnh tượng.

Hắn biết những người đó không phải ở quỳ lạy hắn, nhưng này một khắc lại sinh ra quân lâm thiên hạ hào hùng.

Nguyên lai nàng nói hắn nãi thiên mệnh sở về, lại nguyên lai là như vậy về pháp. Chân long thiên tử được với thương bảo hộ, cũng không chính là thiên mệnh sở về thôi.

Hôm sau, trong triều đình tư thiên giám khải tấu nói hôm qua giờ Dậu canh ba Dĩnh vương phủ để thiên giáng dị tượng, hữu thần long hiển thế, hồng quang tráo thiên. Còn đây là điềm lành. Còn nói bệ hạ tại vị quốc thái dân an hải yến thanh bình, chính là Đại Tống chi phúc. La dong dài sách một đống, đem lời chăn đệm được không sai biệt lắm , liền nói ra bệ hạ mặc dù tuổi xuân đang độ, nhưng cũng nên vì Đại Tống lập hạ thái tử .

Nói xong, liền quỳ xuống , tiếp , một số lớn lão thần quỳ xuống.

Nói là lập thái tử, nhưng Triệu Húc lại là đích lại là dài, lại thật thành khí bộ dáng, rất có hiền vương phong phạm, sự từ hiếu đối hạ khiêm tốn, quả thực là hoàng thái tử như một chọn người, tuy rằng tổ tông lễ pháp lí bản triều đối với lập thái tử vô lập trưởng lập đích yêu cầu, nhưng Dĩnh vương, cũng là Đệ nhất hiền vương, lập trưởng lập đích lập hiền hắn đều là thuận vị xếp thứ nhất . Chính là, đáng tiếc hạo nhi, hạo nhi cũng là hảo hài tử, thiên tư thông minh hơn người, vưu thị học. Hắn cũng là chính cung hoàng hậu sở ra, so chi húc nhi, ước chừng chỉ kém ở hắn không phải trưởng tử.

Hoàng đế luôn luôn chưa lập thái tử, đó là cố ý ở Triệu Húc cùng triệu hạo trong lúc đó chọn lựa, hiện thời Dĩnh vương phủ ra điềm lành, xem ra ước chừng thật sự là thiên mệnh sở về. Đế vương ánh mắt dừng ở quần thần phía trên, trong lòng có quyết đoán.

Chúng thần liền gặp hoàng đế bệ hạ trầm ngâm một lát ban hạ chiếu thư, viết hoàng trưởng tử Triệu Húc, vì tôn thất thủ tự, thiên ý sở chúc, tư khác tuân sơ chiếu, tái kê điển lễ, phủ thuận dư tình, cẩn cáo thiên địa, tông miếu, xã tắc, thụ lấy sách bảo, lập vì hoàng thái tử, chính vị Đông cung, lấy trọng vạn năm chi thống, lấy phồn tứ hải chi tâm.

Điện câu trên võ bách quan đều sơn hô vạn tuế.

Đến tận đây, thái tử vị liền bụi bặm lạc định.

A ly, ta hiện thời đã là thái tử, tương lai đó là Đại Tống quốc chủ. Ngươi vô luận đầu thai ở đâu một chỗ, ta cuối cùng là muốn cho ngươi một cái thịnh thế thiên hạ .

Đà Khiết nói cho Ngao Thốn Tâm, Cửu diệp linh chi thảo phát ra nha.

Lúc đó nàng đang đứng ở ban công phía trên, xem ban ngày yên hoa, bên người là thiên đình tư pháp thiên thần. Hoàng đế lập hạ thái tử, đại xá thiên hạ, dân gian cũng lấy yên hoa tướng khánh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cả kinh, bỗng nhiên xoay người, chân lại thải đạp không còn, may mắn Dương Tiễn ở một bên đỡ, mới vừa rồi miễn cho trụy hạ đài cao thê thảm kết cục.

Hắn đỡ lấy nàng vòng eo, giữa hai người cách lạnh bạc quần áo mùa hè, kia khinh bạc Giao Tiêu nhưng chưa giảm bớt da thịt thân cận cảm giác, phía sau là ban ngày yên hoa. Này ban ngày ái muội giống như kia yên hoa giống nhau, hoang đường , nhưng cũng quang minh chính đại tồn tại .

Dương Tiễn xem nàng, xem kia yên hoa quang hoa ấn nhập trong mắt nàng. Nhưng mà trong mắt nàng là như vậy bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh không giống Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Đà Khiết ho khan một tiếng, Ngao Thốn Tâm bận đứng thẳng thân thể thối lui một bước. Mà sau xoay người hỏi Đà Khiết nói:"Ngươi nói cái gì?!"

"Ta nói cái loại này tử nẩy mầm ." Đà Khiết nói.

"Thật sự!" Ánh mắt nàng trong nháy mắt liền sáng đứng lên. Nói xong liền bước nhanh đi đến Đà Khiết trước mặt lôi kéo tay hắn nói:"Đi, đi xem!"

Phi bạch vãn ở nàng trên cánh tay, Ngao Thốn Tâm đi mau, kia khinh bạc Giao Tiêu liền lau qua Dương Tiễn thủ.

Lạnh lẽo hình như có như vô ôn nhu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi rồi vài bước, tựa hồ mới vừa rồi nhớ tới Dương Tiễn, sườn nghiêng đầu nói:"Chân quân còn thỉnh tự tiện."

Phía sau Dương Tiễn thanh âm trầm tiềm như nhau vãng tích:"Dương Tiễn biết, tam công chúa đi thong thả."

Sau đó hắn liền gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm lôi kéo Đà Khiết thủ hạ cao lầu, xa xa rời đi. Ước chừng Ngao Thốn Tâm thật sự là cao hứng hỏng rồi, rõ ràng có thể dùng phi , bất quá ngay lập tức việc, nàng lại muốn như vậy lôi kéo Đà Khiết thủ từng bước một chạy đi.

Dù sao vẫn là cái kia nóng vội liền bất chấp cái khác Tây Hải tam công chúa.

Năm đó hắn trợ Khương sư thúc phạt trụ trở về, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng là như vậy lôi kéo tay nàng, vội vàng dẫn hắn đi qua ở to như vậy Dương phủ. Nàng màu đỏ sa y thật dài kéo ở , bước nhanh trong lúc đó tựa như quay Hồng Trần.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi ở đánh cái gì phá hư chủ ý?" Đà Khiết hỏi bên người sóng vai mà đi Ngao Thốn Tâm.

"Ta có thể đánh cái gì phá hư chủ ý?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn không chớp mắt, khinh phiêu phiêu hỏi lại.

"Vậy ngươi vừa rồi..."

"Vừa rồi là ngoài ý muốn." Ngao Thốn Tâm đáp bay nhanh.

Đà Khiết không lại đồng nàng tranh cãi, trong mắt thần sắc lại biểu hiện hắn là nửa phần không tin lời của nàng.

Hai người đến dưỡng Cửu diệp linh chi thảo hoa phòng.

Nơi này dưỡng rất nhiều thực vật, có trong biển sinh vật cũng có thế gian tầm thường hoa mộc.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói, muốn che giấu một sa, tốt nhất biện pháp đó là đem kia sa đặt khắp sa mạc. Cho nên Cửu diệp linh chi thảo bên người, liền có chứa nhiều cỏ cây làm bạn.

Quả thật như Đà Khiết theo như lời, kia chính là ra cái nha, nhưng Ngao Thốn Tâm thật tâm cảm thấy chính mình chư bàn trù tính cuối cùng không có uổng phí.

"Đãi nó bộ dạng đại chút, chúng ta liền đi Hoa Sơn đem ngươi phụ vương hồn phách đón ra."

"Sợ chỉ sợ Cửu diệp linh chi thảo trưởng thành, hội đưa tới khác mơ ước bảo bối yêu quái."

"Cho nên, Đà Khiết. Theo hôm nay khởi chúng ta muốn cần thêm tu luyện . Đãi Cửu diệp linh chi thảo trưởng thành, chúng ta đem tức nhưỡng còn cấp nguyệt cung, trợ dượng phục sinh là chúng ta chính mình chuyện, tổng không thể luôn luôn như vậy khiếm Hằng Nga."

"Ta xem nguyệt cung tiên tử lá gan đại thật sự, nghe nói lúc trước Dương Tiễn cùng Tam Thánh Mẫu vẫn là thiên đình đào phạm khi liền dám luôn luôn âm thầm trợ giúp bọn họ, cũng khó trách Dương Tiễn thích nàng."

"Hằng Nga quả thật tâm địa thiện lương, không thể so ta làm hết thảy sự đều là vì tư tình." Ngao Thốn Tâm gật đầu nói.

"Khả cuối cùng bị phạt lại luôn ngươi. Nàng lại vẫn như cũ là cao cao tại thượng cao quý trang nhã chịu tam giới quý nguyệt cung tiên tử. Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi có phải hay không không phục?"

"Không có gì có phục hay không . Nàng chưa lịch kiếp mà thăng tiên, trần duyên tự nhiên nhiều một ít. Ta mặc dù lịch tình kiếp, nhưng cũng chưa thành công phá kiếp, bởi vậy hiện thời cũng chỉ là cái tiên. Nhưng như vậy ở Hồng Trần trung cũng không có gì không tốt. Nói không chừng, nàng đã ở hâm mộ ta đâu."

Ngao Thốn Tâm còn nhớ rõ kia Quảng Hàn cung là như thế nào lãnh thanh thê hàn, như nhượng nàng ở tại nơi đó ngàn năm vạn năm, nàng là tình nguyện đi tìm chết .

"Ngươi lịch tình kiếp chưa thành công, là vì ngươi chưa kham phá chấp niệm. Chính là bị Dương Tiễn hưu khí, cũng nguyện ý trên thiên đình vì hắn gánh tội thay. Cố chấp quá sâu dễ thành ma."

"Bây giờ còn nói chuyện này để làm gì." Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn hắn một cái, tiếp tục nói:"Hiện thời, còn chỉ kém đi tìm một cái đại thiện người. Mười thế tu hành hảo nhân, lúc trước Kim Thiền Tử chuyển thế đó là, hiện thời đi tìm người như vậy, cũng là khó được."

"Kia chỉ có thể xuống đất phủ mượn phán quan trên tay hồ sơ nhất duyệt ." Đà Khiết không chút để ý nói.

"Này đó hồ sơ địa phủ hội sao một phần cấp thiên đình, Dương Tiễn là tư pháp thiên thần, sở hữu hồ sơ cuối cùng đều từ hắn xem qua. Kỳ thật cũng không cần như vậy phiền toái, không bằng trực tiếp tìm hắn hỗ trợ." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói.

"Trách không được ngươi nói chúng ta ngày sau muốn dựa vào hắn địa phương còn có rất nhiều, nhượng ta không cần đắc tội hắn, thì ra là thế."

"Ngươi có biết là tốt rồi." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói.

"Mà ta xem vừa rồi ngươi lôi kéo ta xa xa đem hắn vung ở phía sau, ta cuối cùng cảm thấy ta đã Đại Đại đắc tội hắn ." Đà Khiết vuốt cái mũi nói. Nghĩ nghĩ, hắn lại bổ sung thêm:"Huống chi phía trước ta ở trong lời nói đối hắn cũng có chút bất kính."

Ngao Thốn Tâm hồi tưởng một phen, dường như thật sự là như thế, nhân tiện nói:"Cuối cùng chưa xé rách mặt, hiện tại hắn ở nhờ ở chúng ta nơi này, chúng ta liền mặt dày lấy hắn ân nhân tự cho mình là, hắn cũng không tốt không đáp ứng."

Nói tới đây, nàng vừa cười :"Dương Tiễn người này tựa hồ có chút câu nệ cho ân oán. Khiếm hạ nhân tình liền phá lệ dễ dàng làm cho người ta đắn đo. Năm đó ta tì khí như vậy kém cỏi, buộc hắn cưới ta, hắn liền cũng cưới. Hắn như thế chán ghét ta đều có thể bởi vì ân tình cưới ta, như vậy hiện thời nhượng hắn làm một ít sự hắn cũng ứng sẽ không chối từ mới là."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói đến đây chút, tưởng thật dường như là người khác chuyện giống nhau, ngôn ngữ yên nhiên, không biết là xấu hổ.

Đà Khiết híp mắt nói:"Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi như vậy một tấc một tấc tính kế cho hắn, một chút ít đều phải cùng hắn tính thanh, không sợ hắn khởi xướng giận đến không nhận trướng!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm quái kêu lên:"Dương Tiễn lớn như vậy tôn thần, chân quân thần điện ta cũng không phải không biết, thêm chi ta da mặt lại hậu, thật sự không được liền xao gõ đánh lên thiên đi, sợ gì mà không tìm ra trướng!"

Trong mắt nàng ý cười lan tràn lại vẫn một mảnh thanh minh, làm sao vẫn là năm đó cái kia vây (buồn ngủ) cho tình kiếp Long Nữ.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi tưởng thật vô sỉ!" Đà Khiết cũng cười mở.

"Nhiều thế này năm, ta da mặt nếu bạc một chút, làm sao hoàn hảo ý tứ ra Tây Hải." Ngao Thốn Tâm không chút để ý nói.

Ban ngày yên hoa đôm đốp đôm đốp vẫn không ngừng, lại nhân cách cực tốt ánh nắng, liền cũng không từng như thế nào mỹ lệ đến kinh tâm động phách. Ánh nắng phía dưới vô tân sự. Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ rằng, Dương Tiễn cũng không tất không biết nàng ở tính toán chút cái gì.

Dương mưu tựa hồ luôn so âm mưu hơn vài phần quang minh chính đại, tuy rằng dụng tâm giống nhau hiểm ác.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: Vì tôn thất thủ tự, thiên ý sở chúc, tư khác tuân sơ chiếu, tái kê điển lễ, phủ thuận dư tình, cẩn cáo thiên địa, tông miếu, xã tắc, thụ lấy sách bảo, lập vì hoàng thái tử, chính vị Đông cung, lấy trọng vạn năm chi thống, lấy phồn tứ hải chi tâm.- này đoạn trăm độ đến .

Ngu mỹ nhân lại danh vũ thảo, sống lâu 3~5 năm. Phấn hồng sắc Ngu mỹ nhân hoa ngữ đại biểu thật lớn xa xỉ, thuận theo.

Ngu mỹ nhân ở cổ đại ngụ ý sinh ly tử biệt, bi ca.

Thủy ngọc là thủy tinh biệt xưng, thủy tinh độ cứng vì 7.

, Chương 35

Ngày ấy hạ rất lớn vũ.

Thiên thượng oanh ầm ầm một mảnh, thượng kinh đi thi thư sinh nhân lỡ mất túc đầu, liền ở lụi bại miếu thờ trung trốn mưa. Gian khổ học tập mười tái đó là vì một khi trung học. Gió thảm mưa sầu lại vẫn đánh không ẩm một viên cầu công danh tâm.

Hắn ăn mang theo trên người lương khô, trong lòng tràn ngập đối tương lai hi vọng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đẩy cửa mà vào khi hắn thực tại kinh ngạc cả kinh. Này vùng hoang vu dã ngoại , trừ bỏ hắn như vậy lỡ mất túc đầu thư sinh, làm sao còn có thể có người khác đến này.

Nhưng mà vào cũng là quần áo hồng y mỹ nhân. Nhân nước mưa chi cố, nàng tóc đen rối rắm ở trước ngực sau lưng, một thân sa mỏng hạ váy dán tại trên người, tự dưng liền dẫn nhân mơ màng.

Nàng vừa vào cửa liền ánh mắt thẳng tắp xem chính mình.

Cát phồn nghĩ rằng, hắn chớ không phải là gặp thoại bản lí sơn quỷ hồ yêu?

Bằng không như vậy thời khắc như vậy địa điểm, làm sao đến như vậy mỹ lệ nữ tử. Khả ánh nến dưới nàng cái bóng lại như vậy rõ ràng, quả thật là rõ rõ ràng nhân.

Thấy nàng luôn luôn xem chính mình, hắn vội vàng đứng dậy thâm thi lễ nha nha nói:"Cô nương có lễ."

Hắn hướng về phía nàng hành lễ, ánh mắt cũng không dám dừng ở trên người nàng. Ngao Thốn Tâm xì liền cười lên tiếng.

"Công tử không cần đa lễ." Nàng cũng đoan trang được rồi thi lễ. Hắn cuống quít xua tay, mà sau liền lại nghe đến nàng cười khẽ ra tiếng. Hắn rất là thẹn thùng, ánh bình minh sắc không khỏi đi mãn bên tai.

Kinh giao trong biệt viện, Dương Tiễn gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm vào đêm lại còn chưa trở về, liền hỏi Đà Khiết:"Tam công chúa đi nơi nào?"

Đà Khiết nguyên bản tưởng hồi một câu:"Ai cần ngươi lo!" Nhưng nghĩ đến Ngao Thốn Tâm ngàn dặn vạn dặn muốn cùng hắn hảo hảo ở chung, liền không nhuyễn không cứng rắn trở về một câu:"Tam chỉ mắt nhị lang chân quân đều không biết, ta thế nào biết được?"

Nhưng là một bên tiểu hoa yêu Tiểu Ngu nhân bị Dương Tiễn đại ân, lúc này liền đứng ra trả lời:"Long Nữ tỷ tỷ buổi chiều liền đi ra ngoài, còn mang theo cái kia nãy giờ không nói gì ca ca."

Nàng nói nãy giờ không nói gì ca ca đó là Thành Bích.

"Nàng có hay không nói đi nơi nào?"

"Này, Tiểu Ngu không biết. A! Ta biết Long Nữ tỷ tỷ trước khi xuất môn cố ý thay đổi xiêm y."

Trước đó vài ngày Ngao Thốn Tâm tìm hắn, nói là nhượng hắn hỗ trợ tra một người, tiện lợi triệt tiêu lần này mượn cư biệt trang nhân tình. Dương Tiễn chăm chú nhìn nàng một lát, liền dùng thiên nhãn giúp nàng tra xét nàng muốn tìm người kia.

Đó là tu hành cửu thế hảo nhân, Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói tạ, liền nhẹ nhàng đi rồi. Dương Tiễn nhưng cũng biết nàng muốn tìm này cơ duyên có chút không dễ. Ước chừng kia cũng là cái cho nàng dượng phục sinh có giúp ích nhân.

Chính là, hiện thời này vũ thế pha đại, nàng mang theo kia thiếu niên kiếm khách ra ngoài đến nay chưa về, cũng là vì sao? Tiểu Ngu nói, nàng trước khi xuất môn còn thay đổi xiêm y, lại có chuyện gì, đáng giá nàng như thế hao tốn khổ tâm?

"Vị cô nương này, ta thấy ngươi quần áo ướt đẫm..." Cát phồn nói xong liền gặp kia cô nương diệu mục tảo đến, bận thấp đầu nói:"Tiểu sinh không phải cố ý mạo phạm, thật sự là cô nương quần áo đơn bạc hiện thời lại đã ướt đẫm, tuy là thử hạ, nhưng cũng dễ dàng cảm lạnh. Cô nương như không ghét bỏ, có thể trước phê tiểu sinh này ngoại sam."

Người nọ tuy rằng ngượng ngùng, lại vẫn cứ cổ chừng dũng khí nói xong mặt trên lời nói này.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói này quả nhiên là cái người hiền lành. Chính mình mọi cách làm ra vẻ, hắn lại tưởng thật thật tâm thực lòng đãi chính mình.

Nàng không nói, kia ngốc lăng thư sinh liền cổ chừng dũng khí đem chính mình ngoại sam đưa tới nàng trước mặt.

"Đa tạ công tử." Ngao Thốn Tâm phê ngoại sam quỳ gối thi lễ.

"Không khách khí không cần cảm tạ." Hắn vội vàng xua tay nói.

Dương Tiễn mở thiên nhãn, liền gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm phê nam tử ngoại sam, đánh tan búi tóc ở đống lửa bàng nướng. Ánh lửa ánh nàng tú lệ khuôn mặt, vầng sáng vì nàng độ thượng một tầng quang huy, ánh lửa hạ đôi mắt đảo mắt, tưởng thật lệ sắc Vô Song.

Ngao Thốn Tâm là Long tộc, làm sao còn có thể sợ vũ sợ nước. Nàng này phó bộ dáng, rõ ràng là có ý câu dẫn.

"Cô nương không biết vì sao chạy tới này vùng hoang vu dã ngoại?" Cát phồn thu thập một lát, mới vừa rồi nhớ tới hỏi Ngao Thốn Tâm vấn đề này.

"Ta nghe nói nơi này có cái miếu bùa hộ mệnh phi thường linh nghiệm, liền đến cho ta dượng cầu một quả bùa hộ mệnh, không nghĩ tới sau này hạ vũ lạc đường, ta đồng trong nhà hạ nhân lạc đường, bất tri bất giác liền đi tới nơi này."

"Ngươi dượng nhưng là gặp gỡ cái gì đại hung việc?" Cát phồn hỏi.

"Ta dượng hàm oan nhập tội... Hắn... Hắn..." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong liền khóc lên.

"Nha! Cô nương ngươi nhưng đừng khóc, tiểu sinh... Tiểu sinh..." Người nọ cấp xoay quanh, nhưng cũng không biết nên như thế nào khuyên nàng.

May mà Ngao Thốn Tâm chính mình thu nước mắt, nói:"Ta dượng chỉ sợ sắp hồn phi phách tán ." Đúng vào lúc này, thiên thượng một cái tiếng sấm hạ xuống.

Điện thiểm lôi minh, ánh Ngao Thốn Tâm vẻ mặt càng điềm đạm đáng yêu.

"Kia... Kia liệu có cái gì biện pháp cứu hắn?"

"Biện pháp là có, nhưng là lại rất khó làm."

"Có biện pháp tổng so không có biện pháp cường. Cô nương ngươi cũng đừng lo lắng, không biết có tiểu sinh có cái gì có thể bang được với bận ?"

"Công tử ngươi là người tốt, ta từng nghe nói chỉ cần được đến người tốt chúc phúc, ta dượng chắc chắn bình yên vô sự."

"Ta đây chúc phúc ngươi dượng bình an không việc gì." Cát phồn nghiêm cẩn nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng vui vẻ, đã thấy một đạo thiên lôi đánh vào bên người bản thân đống lửa thượng, nhất thời hỏa tinh văng khắp nơi.

Vì sao sẽ như vậy? Vì sao rõ ràng chiếm được đại thiện người chúc phúc, Thiên Đạo vẫn là giáng xuống thiên lôi cảnh báo.

Cát phồn chứng kiến đó là kia cô nương tựa hồ là bị ngày đó lôi dọa choáng váng, ngốc thất thần vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Hắn lấy thủ ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt quơ quơ, sốt ruột hô:"Cô nương? Cô nương! Cô nương ngươi làm sao vậy?"

"Ta không sao. Đa tạ công tử." Ngao Thốn Tâm thấp đầu, thanh âm khinh bất nhiễm bụi bậm. Cát phồn mặc dù chất phác, nhưng cũng biết nàng hiện thời cảm xúc không cao.

"Cô nương là mất hứng sao? Có phải hay không tiểu sinh làm sao làm không tốt?" Hắn nắm lấy trảo đầu hỏi.

"Không, ngươi tốt lắm. Là ta không tốt." Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thẳng vào hắn nói.

"Công tử ngươi là người tốt, hôm nay đa tạ ngươi. Ước chừng người nhà ta tới tìm ta đến ." Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi đầu nói.

Quả nhiên, lời còn chưa dứt, kia sơn thần miếu môn liền truyền đến "Đốc đốc" tiếng đập cửa. Cát bận rộn đi mở cửa, liền gặp ngoài cửa đứng phong thần tuấn lãng nam tử, trên tay hắn còn cầm nhất ngọn đèn.

"Vị công tử này..." Cát phồn đã mở miệng, còn chưa có nói xong, liền nghe thấy kia cô nương hô một tiếng:"Dương đại ca!"

Kia dương đại ca trầm giọng nói:"Thốn Tâm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cởi kia ngoại sam, trả lại cấp thư sinh, vén áo thi lễ nói:"Trong nhà ta nhân tìm ta đến , ta được đi rồi. Đa tạ công tử, ngày khác hữu duyên tái kiến."

Nói xong liền lắc mình ra sơn thần miếu. Dương Tiễn triều kia thư sinh gật gật đầu, cũng xoay người đi rồi.

Cát phồn chỉ cảm thấy đồng vừa rồi vị kia cô nương gặp nhau tựa hồ là một cái kỳ quái mộng, tỉnh mộng, liền cái gì cũng không thừa. Hắn thậm chí không biết nàng tên gọi là gì. Trên tay hắn còn có nàng vừa phi ở trên người ngoại sam, tựa hồ chỉ có này có thể chứng minh này hết thảy không phải một cái mộng.

"Thành Bích, phiền toái đêm nay ngươi trước thay ta bảo hộ hắn." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong liền đi nhanh đi về phía trước đi. Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy tựa hồ thổi qua một chút phong, hắn biết đó là tiềm tại chỗ tối Thành Bích đi chấp hành Ngao Thốn Tâm mệnh lệnh đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bước đi ở phía trước, Dương Tiễn dẫn theo đăng nhắm mắt theo đuôi đi ở nàng phía sau. Vô luận Ngao Thốn Tâm đi được mau vẫn là đi được chậm, Dương Tiễn thủy chung bảo trì ba bước khoảng cách, chưa từng tới gần, cũng không từng rời xa.

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi có phải hay không cảm thấy ta thật buồn cười?" Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên đứng lại, lên tiếng xuất ra, nhân lại chưa xoay người lại.

"Tam công chúa nóng vội chút." Dương Tiễn nói.

Gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói chuyện, hắn lại thở dài nói:"Đầu cơ trục lợi kiếm đi nét bút nghiêng chỉ biết hoàn toàn ngược lại."

Ngao Thốn Tâm hôm nay cố ý trang điểm một phen, lại điềm đạm đáng yêu xuất hiện tại cát phồn trước mặt, nói chút chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài ba phải sao cũng được lời nói dỗ được hắn nói hạ câu kia chúc phúc, nhưng mà Thiên Đạo cũng không thừa nhận, càng hạ xuống lôi đình cảnh chỉ ra nàng, nàng ra Tây Hải tới nay một đường thuận lợi đến tận đây, bị bực này đả kích tự nhiên khó tránh khỏi ngực hờn dỗi đoản.

"Tam công chúa, ta cũng từng như ngươi một loại, có nhất cọc phi làm không thể lại khó như lên trời chuyện cần ta đi làm, con đường phía trước gian nguy lại cần phải đi xuống. Ta khi đó liền đối với chính mình nói, vô luận như thế nào đều phải dè dặt cẩn thận, không thể được kém đạp sai nửa bước."

"Đa tạ chân quân chỉ điểm." Ngao Thốn Tâm thấp đầu nói.

Tối nay không trăng không sao, Ngao Thốn Tâm phía sau là lấm tấm nhiều điểm đom đóm. Này vờn quanh nàng đom đóm lại sấn được nàng tại như vậy ban đêm phá lệ cô tịch bất lực.

Dương Tiễn cảm thấy chính mình tâm tựa hồ bị cái gì sở xúc động, không khỏi đi ra phía trước, cởi chính mình áo khoác, phi ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trên người, nói:"Đi thôi."

Lần này, Dương Tiễn đề đăng đi ở phía trước, đổi Ngao Thốn Tâm nhắm mắt theo đuôi đi theo hắn. Có này tam giới chiến thần vì chính mình mở đường, nàng liền biết con đường phía trước sở hữu hung hiểm đều có Dương Tiễn thay chính mình chống đỡ.

Hắn hai người tựa hồ đều quên chính mình thần tiên thân phận, vừa không đáp mây bay cũng không lui , chỉ như vậy một trước một sau đi ở này ngoại ô đường nhỏ thượng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi theo Dương Tiễn phía sau, xem phía trước kia đèn đuốc minh diệt bất định, khóe miệng vi câu.

, Chương 36

Dương Tiễn thương tốt lắm sau rất nhanh liền cáo từ trở về thiên đình.

Hắn mượn cư biệt trang một tháng, ở trên trời bất quá một cái canh giờ công phu.

Trong khoảng thời gian này, hai người làm việc thiện tích đức đem công đức bộ thượng công đức tích Thất Thất bát bát, chỉ còn cuối cùng hai cọc .

Ngày ấy Dương Tiễn hồi thiên đình tiền, vạch trần cuối cùng thứ hai trang.

Kia đoạn văn tự nổi tại không trung, lại làm cho người ta không thể nhìn gần.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn Dương Tiễn, thấy hắn không nói, liền trực tiếp thu công đức bộ nói:"Chân quân, lần này khiến cho Thốn Tâm độc tự đi hoàn thành này cọc công đức bãi."

Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, liền trực tiếp trở về thiên đình.

Tiểu Ngu nhìn nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm, thấy nàng tâm tình không phải tốt lắm, không khỏi sợ hãi hỏi:"Long Nữ tỷ tỷ, ngươi ở sầu cái gì?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu hỏi nàng:"Tiểu Ngu, ngươi có thể có chấp nhất qua chuyện gì?"

"Chấp nhất? Không có. Tiểu Ngu thích ứng trong mọi tình cảnh, cũng không có không yên lòng phi làm không thể chuyện."

Đúng rồi, tiểu hoa yêu tâm vô lo lắng, đó là bởi vì nàng vốn là không có một viên lòng người, tự nhiên không có sở chấp nhất.

Tiểu Ngu không rõ chân tướng lui ra sau, Thành Bích thanh âm truyền vào nàng trong tai:"Đã dựa theo tam công chúa phân phó hộ tống vị kia thư sinh đến biện kinh."

Chấp Kiếm thiếu niên đang muốn lui ra, lại bị Ngao Thốn Tâm gọi lại:"Thành Bích, ngươi cả đời sở chấp nhất kiếm đạo đến cùng là cái gì đâu?"

"Trong lòng ta kiếm đạo, đó là có thể dựa vào kiếm trong tay, bảo vệ ta tưởng bảo vệ nhân." Thành Bích trả lời xong rồi, hỏi lại Ngao Thốn Tâm:"Như vậy tam công chúa, ngươi sở chấp nhất là cái gì?"

"Ta sao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ nghĩ, nói:"Không có."

Nàng từ trước chấp nhất cho Dương Tiễn, sau này đối Dương Tiễn đã chết tâm, kia phân chấp nhất liền bị hải vu cầm đi.

"Tam công chúa vì Kính hồ Long Vương phục sinh việc không ngừng bôn ba, này coi như là một loại chấp nhất."

"Phải không? Ngươi nói như vậy cũng có đạo lý." Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ rằng, chính mình hiện thời chấp nhất là hi vọng dượng phục sinh, như vậy nếu có nhân hi vọng chính mình buông tha cho, suy bụng ta ra bụng người, chính mình khẳng định là mọi cách không muốn .

Đã chính mình không muốn, lại dựa vào cái gì có thể yêu cầu người khác buông tha cho đâu?

Nhất tưởng đến nơi đây, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền cảm thấy lần này công đức phá lệ khó làm.

"Thành Bích, ta từ trước là có qua chấp nhất , sau này không có cách nào, chỉ có thể buông tha cho. Ngươi ước chừng cũng nên hiểu được chính mình cả đời sở chấp vận mệnh lại rõ ràng nói cho ngươi đây là ngươi không có khả năng được đến , đó là thế nào nản lòng tuyệt vọng. Hiện thời, ta lại muốn đi làm như vậy ác nhân, đi cắt đứt người khác giấc mộng."

"Tam công chúa, ta biết ngươi chẳng phải một cái người xấu."

"Nhưng là ta cũng không phải một cái người tốt." Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài nói.

"Thế giới này khi chẳng phải từ thuần túy hảo nhân hoặc là người xấu tạo thành , còn có ta người như vậy."

Thành Bích xem tự giễu Long Nữ, không biết nên nói cái gì. Trên cái này thế giới, bất đắc dĩ nhân hòa sự nhiều lắm, dần dà, tựa hồ sở hữu chuyện xấu đều đáng giá tha thứ. Nhưng là hắn là chấp nhất kiếm đạo nhân, thế giới của hắn hắc bạch phân minh. Sai chính là sai, đối chính là đối. Cho tới bây giờ chỉ có hai cực, không có một ít, hoặc là trung gian.

Dương Thiền nhìn đến Ngao Thốn Tâm quỳ gối Hoa Sơn nhạc mẫu trong miếu, thành kính đối với chính mình Pháp Tướng tam bái cửu khấu.

"Tam công chúa, này có thể làm cho không thể. Ta như thế nào đương đắc khởi ngươi lễ bái." Dương Thiền bận hiện chân thân muốn nâng dậy Ngao Thốn Tâm.

"Không có gì không được , ngươi chỉ để ý đem ta cho rằng thế gian tín nữ, đến thánh mẫu miếu cầu nguyện mà đến." Ngao Thốn Tâm đi hoàn đại lễ mới vừa rồi đứng dậy.

"Kia không biết tam công chúa sở cầu vì sao?"

"Tự nhiên là cầu ta dượng mau chút phục sinh." Ngao Thốn Tâm xem Dương Thiền ánh mắt nói.

"Tam công chúa hiện thời quả nhiên là trừ bỏ việc này không còn sở cầu sao?"

"Tự nhiên, ta ăn mặc không lo, tự nhiên không còn hắn cầu." Ngao Thốn Tâm trả lời được đương nhiên.

Dương Thiền cười cười, đem nàng dẫn vào nội đường.

"Tam công chúa, ta có thể trợ giúp phàm nhân thực hiện nguyện vọng, nhưng không cách nào thành toàn ngươi sở cầu. Thật sự là thật có lỗi." Tam Thánh Mẫu chân thành xin lỗi.

"Ngươi làm sao cần thật có lỗi. Ta này nguyện vọng, đó là cầu đến Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu chỗ, nhưng cũng không phải dễ dàng như vậy thực hiện ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp nội đường bố trí thanh nhã, bên ngoài phàm nhân vào không được, nhưng là thích hợp nghỉ ngơi.

"Tam công chúa chờ một lát, ta cái này đem Kính hồ lão Long Vương hồn phách tự Bảo Liên Đăng nội triệu hồi ra đến." Dương Thiền nói xong liền tế ra Bảo Liên Đăng, khu động bấc đèn, chỉ thấy Bảo Liên Đăng quang mang đại thịnh, Kính hồ Long Vương màu xanh nhạt hồn phách chậm rãi tự đăng trung bay ra.

"Dượng!" Ngao Thốn Tâm kêu lên.

"Thốn Tâm hảo hài tử, vất vả ngươi vài ngày nay bôn ba làm lụng vất vả ."

"Dượng, ngươi muốn kiên trì trụ, chờ ta cùng Đà Khiết cho ngươi linh thịt phục sinh."

"Không trở ngại. Ta biết ngươi từ nhỏ bướng bỉnh, khả ngươi chi bằng biết, làm người vẫn là làm thần, không cần rất câu nệ cho nhất thời lợi hại, lòng dạ buông ra rộng rãi tài năng thành sự."

"Thốn Tâm nghe theo dượng dạy bảo." Ngao Thốn Tâm ở Kính hồ Long Vương trước mặt quả thực là thay đổi một người, cho tới bây giờ chỉ có nàng ngạnh cổ đồng người khác cường , làm sao gặp qua nàng như thế phục tùng như thế nghe lời.

"Đà Khiết kia đứa nhỏ cũng có lao ngươi quan tâm ."

"Đà Khiết giúp ta không ít việc, nhưng là ta, nhượng hắn quan tâm không ít." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhớ tới Đà Khiết tam phiên bốn lần gõ chính mình, không khỏi cười nói.

Lão Long Vương còn muốn nói cái gì đó, đã thấy Dương Thiền khu động Bảo Liên Đăng đem hồn phách của hắn một lần nữa thu vào Bảo Liên Đăng nội.

"Thật có lỗi, tam công chúa. Kính hồ Long Vương hồn phách thật sự quá mức yếu ớt, không thể cách đăng lâu lắm." Dương Thiền thấp đầu tỏ vẻ xin lỗi.

"Này chuyện không liên quan đến ngươi, là ta không biết nặng nhẹ." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói.

Dương Thiền chỉ cảm thấy hiện thời Ngao Thốn Tâm khách sáo được kỳ quái. Nếu nàng hiện thời như vậy đều tính không biết nặng nhẹ, kia năm đó đủ loại Dương Thiền không biết nên dùng cái nào từ đến hình dung.

"Hôm nay sao không thấy Trầm Hương cùng Tiểu Ngọc?" Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu hỏi.

"Bọn họ thay Ngạn Xương chiếu cố trong tư thục đứa nhỏ đi."

"Đúng rồi, lần trước nghe ngươi nói Lưu tiên sinh hiện thời ở tư thục dạy học, kia tư thục còn thiếu người?"

"Thế nào? Tam công chúa ý tứ là?"

"Bên người ta đi theo một cái tuyệt thế nhạc công, ta nghĩ hắn cầm kỹ Vô Song, trong ngày thường cũng không có chuyện gì, không bằng giáo giáo trong tư thục đệ tử đánh đàn soạn, cuối cùng cũng là học có điều dùng."

"Đãi Ngạn Xương trở về ta hỏi hắn vừa hỏi, không biết hắn kia trong tư thục thiếu không thiếu giáo sư cầm nghệ tiên sinh."

"Tả hữu vô chuyện gì, không bằng ta ở chỗ này chờ Lưu tiên sinh đi." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn quanh bốn phía, cười nói.

"Như vậy... Tam công chúa đã nguyện ý chờ, ta đây liền bồi tam công chúa ở chỗ này chờ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, không lại nói chuyện.

Tam Thánh Mẫu đoán không ra tâm ý của nàng, liền cũng chỉ có thể bồi nàng khô ngồi ở này, sinh sôi hao .

Lưu Ngạn Xương trở về lúc liền thấy thê tử của chính mình cùng một vị tuổi trẻ giảo mỹ nữ tử ở uống trà. Hắn cho rằng lại là nhà ai tiên nữ tìm đến thê tử của chính mình ôn chuyện, liền cũng không lắm để ý, không nghĩ tới trẻ tuổi nữ tử lại thẳng tắp xem chính mình, không hề chớp mắt, thẳng nhìn xem hắn mạc danh kỳ diệu, cho rằng chính mình làm sao không thích hợp.

"Tam công chúa? Tam công chúa!" Hắn nghe thấy thê tử của chính mình kêu nàng kia làm tam công chúa.

Nhưng này lại rõ ràng không phải Ngọc Đế cái thứ ba nữ nhi. Hắn không khỏi nhớ tới một ít về Dương Tiễn nghe đồn, chớ không phải là vị kia tam công chúa...

Hắn như vậy nghĩ, liền thấy nàng đứng dậy vén áo thi lễ.

"Lưu tiên sinh có lễ."

"Tam công chúa có lễ." Hắn liền cũng chỉ có thể theo thê tử đối nàng xưng hô đáp lễ.

Dương Thiền bận đứng lên hướng nhà mình tướng công giới thiệu Ngao Thốn Tâm:"Đây là Tây Hải tam công chúa, lúc trước Trầm Hương Tiểu Ngọc thành thân là lúc, còn tặng quý trọng hạ lễ đến."

Lưu Ngạn Xương gặp quả nhiên như chính mình sở liệu, là vị kia tam công chúa, không khỏi nghiêm nghị khởi kính.

"Lưu tiên sinh không cần giữ lễ tiết, ta hôm nay tiện đường đi lại nhìn xem Tam Thánh Mẫu." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói. Nàng cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua Lưu Ngạn Xương, chỉ sợ người này đó là trên đường gặp nhau cũng là không nhận thức. Chính là hiện thời nhìn hắn mặt mày trong lúc đó một mảnh ôn nhuận, quả nhiên là nhất phái quân tử phong độ, cũng khó trách nhìn quen thiên tướng thần uy Dương Thiền sẽ thích hắn.

Dương Thiền kỳ thật đồng nàng mẫu thân Dao Cơ trưởng công chúa rất giống, nhân tự mình bản thân pháp lực cao cường, lại thấy quán thiên thượng thần đem cương mãnh dũng mãnh bộ dáng, liền phá lệ chung tình như vậy ôn nhuận Như Ngọc thư sinh.

Đúng vậy, so dũng mãnh thiện chiến còn có ai so được với hắn nhị ca, cũng bởi vậy Dương Thiền tuyệt sẽ không tìm đồng nàng nhị ca tương tự nam tử làm tướng công. Ngao Thốn Tâm trước kia đối nàng ánh mắt có chút không cho là đúng, hiện thời lại cảm thấy Bảo Liên Đăng đứng đầu đến cùng là con mắt tinh đời.

Nàng sở cầu một phần thế tục yêu, này nam nhân chẳng sợ suy nhược, nhưng cũng cấp được rất tốt. Không thể so chính mình tâm cao ngất, xem thượng tam giới chiến thần, nhưng không thể cầu được chiến thần kia phân yêu.

Chẳng sợ nàng xem thượng hắn khi, hắn còn không phải tam giới thứ nhất chiến thần.

Chính là Dương Thiền lại là huệ chất lan tâm thông minh nhanh nhạy, một khi có điều chấp, liền cũng đồng thế gian nữ tử giống nhau.

Lưu Ngạn Xương tiến vào nội thất rửa tay tịnh mặt là lúc, Ngao Thốn Tâm sườn thủ đối Dương Thiền nói:"Ta thế nào nhìn Lưu tiên sinh bước chân nhẹ nhàng, khó được như vậy tuổi đã có người thiếu niên khí lực."

"Tam công chúa chớ không phải là đã quên từng đưa dư chúng ta một quả định nhan châu, khả trợ phàm nhân thanh xuân vĩnh trú."

"Này ta tự nhiên chưa từng quên. Chính là ta cũng biết định nhan châu chỉ là làm phàm nhân dễ dàng không thay đổi, nhưng không thể ngăn cản thân thể cơ năng biến chất. Mà ta xem Lưu tiên sinh cũng là có phản lão hoàn đồng chi tượng."

Dương Thiền còn đãi nói cái gì, Lưu Ngạn Xương lại theo bên trong đi ra. Đối với hai vị nữ quyến nói:"Hôm nay có khách quý ở, ta đi sơn hạ mua con gà đến thêm cái đồ ăn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm mặt dày cười cười nói:"Vất vả Lưu tiên sinh ."

Dương Thiền thấy nàng nói như vậy, liền đi đi qua thay Lưu Ngạn Xương sửa sang lại cổ áo nói:"Ngươi đi sớm về sớm."

Lưu Ngạn Xương gặp thê tử trước mặt khách nhân mặt như vậy đồng chính mình thân cận, không khỏi hai gò má nóng lên.

"Ta đi đi trở về." Nói xong hắn ở Ngao Thốn Tâm chế nhạo tươi cười trung đi ra thánh mẫu miếu.

"Ta tưởng ta không có nhìn lầm. Ngươi quả thật là dùng xong cái gì biện pháp nhượng hắn phản lão hoàn đồng." Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu đến, mặt không biểu cảm xem Dương Thiền.

Dương Thiền nhìn lại nàng, trong lúc nhất thời gió nổi mây phun, gió thổi nàng hai người quần áo bay phất phới, giữa hai người không khí bỗng nhiên liền giương cung bạt kiếm đứng lên.

"Dương Thiền, ngươi làm như vậy, trí ngươi nhị ca cho chỗ nào?" Ngao Thốn Tâm thản nhiên nói.

"Ta nhị ca có thể thủ hắn ánh trăng vừa nhìn ngàn năm, liếc mắt một cái vạn năm, mà ta cùng Ngạn Xương thời gian thật sự là quá ngắn ." Dương Thiền hoảng hốt cười nói.

Nàng đồng Lưu Ngạn Xương gặp nhau mến nhau tướng hứa, cho đến sinh hạ Trầm Hương cho đến nàng bị áp Hoa Sơn. Một lần cũng từng cửa nát nhà tan, hiện thời thật vất vả bụi bặm lạc định, nàng lại bỗng nhiên phát hiện hai người đã bỏ lỡ nhiều lắm thời gian.

"Nếu ta là ngươi, ta ước chừng cũng sẽ làm như vậy." Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên nói.

Từng đã Ngao Thốn Tâm chuyện gì đều làm được xuất ra, vì người trong lòng liên Tây Hải đều có thể không trở về, mấy ngày liền điều đều có thể phản kháng, lại có cái gì có thể ngăn được nàng một lòng say mê.

"Nhưng là Dương Thiền, ngươi như vậy không thể này pháp còn tự tổn hại tu vi cùng linh thể, Dương Tiễn đã biết, nên cỡ nào khó chịu?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hiện thời chỉ ngóng trông Dương Thiền có thể bận tâm một chút Dương Tiễn, lợi dụng Dương Tiễn nhìn xem có thể nói hay không nói phục nàng.

"Ta nhị ca cho ta làm nhiều lắm, ta tự nhiên không thể lại liên lụy hắn. Chính là không biết tam công chúa là từ đâu nhìn ra không ổn đến ." Dương Thiền tự hỏi chính mình tu vi so Ngao Thốn Tâm cao hơn nhiều lắm, nàng cùng Dương Tiễn đều là thượng cổ thần tộc huyết thống, tu vi so một loại tiên không biết cao hơn bao nhiêu, lại có Bảo Liên Đăng như vậy pháp khí, có thể cùng nàng nhất địch thế gian này cũng không nhiều.

"Ngươi mới vừa rồi khu động Bảo Liên Đăng đem ta dượng hồn phách theo đăng nội gọi ra, lại vội vàng đem hắn triệu hồi. Không phải bởi vì ta dượng hồn phách yếu ớt đến liên điểm ấy thời gian đều không thể chống đỡ, mà là bởi vì ngươi lực lượng xói mòn không thể tự nhiên khống chế Bảo Liên Đăng." Ngao Thốn Tâm xem Dương Thiền tái nhợt mặt tiếp tục nói:"Dương Thiền, ngươi thật sự là rất thiện lương bất quá nhân. Ngươi không muốn liên lụy người kia, lại không muốn đi hại nhân. Liền nghĩ đến đi dùng chính mình thượng cổ thần tộc huyết đi thay Lưu Ngạn Xương hoán huyết, tẩy phạt tinh túy, nhượng hắn cũng thành vì thần tiên. Có phải hay không?"

Ước chừng nữ tử yêu được thâm , liền không muốn tách ra, liền dễ dàng làm ra một ít cực đoan chuyện đến.

Dương Thiền gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm những câu dừng ở chính mình tâm đầu miệng vết thương phía trên, không khỏi lộ vẻ sầu thảm cười.

Nàng mỗi bảy bảy bốn mươi chín thiên liền vì Lưu Ngạn Xương hoán huyết một lần, Lưu Ngạn Xương trong mộng một mảnh sắc màu ấm điệu ấm áp, mà mộng ngoại Dương Thiền lại lấy chính mình tâm đầu máu thay hắn tẩy phạt tinh túy.

Từ lại một lần nàng tự bên gối nhặt lên Lưu Ngạn Xương tóc bạc khi, nàng liền nói cho chính mình quyết không thể nhượng chính mình người yêu ở chính mình trước mặt già đi. Định nhan châu bảo trì hắn dung nhan, ma túy nàng tâm, nhưng không cách nào nhượng nàng tướng công tránh thoát sinh lão bệnh tử luân hồi.

Từ yêu cố sinh ưu, từ yêu cố sinh bố. Bởi vì để ý, mới có thể sợ hãi. Bởi vì chấp nhất, tài sinh si vọng.

, Chương 37

"Ngươi là dự bị xá đi này một thân tu vi đến độ hắn thành tiên?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nghiêng đầu hỏi nàng.

"Không, tam công chúa. Ta muốn cùng hắn làm thần tiên quyến lữ, ta luyến tiếc hắn chết." Dương Thiền tươi cười có chút thảm đạm.

"Nhưng là Dương Thiền, ngươi chẳng lẽ bỏ được nhượng Lưu Ngạn Xương biết ngươi vì hắn không tiếc tự mình hại mình thân thể, lấy chính mình huyết đến nhượng hắn Trường Sinh?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm này vừa hỏi, nhượng Dương Thiền vốn là tái nhợt sắc mặt càng thêm mặt không có chút máu.

"Ngươi đãi Lưu Ngạn Xương loại tình cảm cùng hắn đối đãi ngươi loại tình cảm là giống nhau . Nếu hắn biết ngươi như vậy làm, tự tổn hại tu vi cùng linh thể đến sửa hắn mệnh cách, hắn ước chừng cũng sẽ không lĩnh ngươi tình." Ngao Thốn Tâm dường như bất hảo hài đồng, hỏi vô tội lại những câu đều thẳng trạc Dương Thiền đau lòng.

"Ta đây chỉ có thể cả đời gạt hắn ." Dương Thiền âm thanh lạnh lùng nói.

"Như vậy, hiện thời ta đã biết này hết thảy, ngươi là chuẩn bị giết ta diệt khẩu sao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm cười hỏi ngược lại.

Dương Thiền hơi nhếch môi không nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp tục nói:"Tam Thánh Mẫu tâm địa thiện lương, tự nhiên sẽ không đối vô tội người khác đau hạ sát thủ." Nói xong nàng phục lại giảo hoạt cười nói:"Như vậy xem ra, này ác nhân chỉ có thể ta đến làm."

"Tam công chúa! Ngươi vì sao phải quản này cọc nhàn sự?" Dương Thiền trên tay mặc dù nắm Bảo Liên Đăng, lại đến cùng cũng không nguyện đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm xung đột vũ trang.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài, nói:"Ta cũng không nguyện quản, nhưng là... Không có cách nào."

Kia công đức bộ thượng bất quá ít ỏi sổ ngữ, lại nhượng Ngao Thốn Tâm hiểu được đây là cỡ nào khó làm một sự kiện. Sự tình quan Dương Thiền, một cái vị giai so nàng cao nữ thần, một cái đối nàng có ân nhân, Dương Tiễn trên thế giới này thân nhất nhân, nàng liền biết việc này khó giải quyết.

Nhân cuồng dại mà sinh vọng tưởng, nàng cũng từng lịch qua, liền cũng biết đó là cỡ nào khó có thể dứt bỏ tâm ma. Nàng có thể thoát khỏi đối Dương Tiễn chấp nhất, trừ bỏ Dương Tiễn quả thật cấp không xong nàng muốn ở ngoài, còn có hải vu rút củi dưới đáy nồi rõ ràng cầm đi nàng si. Mà Dương Thiền bất đồng, nàng ngày ngày đồng Lưu Ngạn Xương sớm chiều ở chung ân ái phi thường, nàng yêu chiếm được Lưu Ngạn Xương ngang nhau đáp lại, nàng tại đây phân cảm tình trung đều không phải cô chưởng nan minh, tự nhiên càng ngày càng sa vào trong đó.

Nam nữ chi yêu là đầm lầy, một khi lâm vào rất khó bứt ra mà ra.

"Dương Thiền, ngươi cảm nhận được được Lưu Ngạn Xương nguyện ý đồng ngươi hàng năm tuổi tuổi không già không chết đi xuống sao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên nói.

Dương Thiền bỗng nhiên tâm đầu rùng mình, nàng chưa từng có nghĩ tới vấn đề này, hoặc là nói nàng tận lực lảng tránh vấn đề này.

"Có ta đời đời kiếp kiếp sớm sớm chiều chiều cùng hắn, Ngạn Xương tự nhiên nguyện ý."

"Phải không?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi ngược lại.

Nhưng mà còn không chờ Dương Thiền trả lời, nàng liền sườn thủ đối tự sơn lần tới đến Lưu Ngạn Xương cười nói:"Vất vả Lưu tiên sinh ."

"Không vất vả, ta vừa khéo ở trên đường gặp được dẫn theo gà tứ thẩm, liền theo nàng trên tay ra mua. Phu nhân, chúng ta mau vào ốc đi."

"Như thế, Thốn Tâm quấy rầy hiền vợ chồng ." Ngao Thốn Tâm ý cười trong suốt theo hắn vào phòng.

Kế tiếp, Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa hồ quên đồng Dương Thiền phía trước giương cung bạt kiếm, luôn luôn tự nhiên hào phóng hưởng thụ làm khách quý đãi ngộ.

Kia gà bạt mao đun nấu sau Ngao Thốn Tâm ăn được mùi ngon, nhưng là Dương Thiền, luôn luôn lo lắng Ngao Thốn Tâm hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, liền chưa ăn bao nhiêu này nọ.

"Phu nhân, ngươi chiếu cố một nhà lớn nhỏ vất vả , nhìn ngươi gần nhất sắc mặt không phải tốt lắm, ăn khối gà bổ nhất bổ." Nói xong Lưu Ngạn Xương thay Dương Thiền gắp một khối cánh gà.

"Tướng công, còn có khách nhân xem đâu." Kinh Dương Thiền nhắc nhở, Lưu Ngạn Xương tài quay đầu đến xem đến Ngao Thốn Tâm kia tựa tiếu phi tiếu ánh mắt.

"Tam công chúa chê cười." Hắn dù sao cũng là nhất giới thư sinh, da mặt tương đối bạc, liền thẹn thùng thấp đầu.

"Làm sao làm sao, hôm nay là ta làm phiền." Ngao Thốn Tâm bận xua tay nói.

"Lại nói tiếp, Thốn Tâm còn hâm mộ hai vị vợ chồng tình thâm đâu." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười khanh khách nói.

Lưu Ngạn Xương muốn nói gì, nhưng bỗng nhiên nhớ tới vị này tam công chúa đồng chính mình đại cữu tử phía trước từng có một đoạn cũng không khoái trá hôn nhân, liền cũng im miệng, chỉ cúi đầu bóc hai khẩu cơm.

Dương Thiền nhất thời trong lòng bách vị tạp trần, nàng không biết Ngao Thốn Tâm nói lời này có phải hay không ở châm chọc gõ nàng, nhưng là nàng nói lại như vậy đương nhiên, cũng không như là châm chọc ý tứ hàm xúc.

"Tam công chúa khách khí, dùng bữa." Dương Thiền cuối cùng nhưng cũng chỉ có thể ngắt lời đem này chương yết đi qua.

Nhưng mà Dương Thiền vừa mới nói xong, đã thấy Lưu Ngạn Xương bỗng nhiên liên chiếc đũa cũng cầm không được, cả người ngã xuống trên bàn cơm.

"Ngạn Xương!" Dương Thiền cả kinh nói.

"Dương Thiền, ngươi yên tâm, hắn chính là bị ta làm long tiên hương, hiện thời mộng đẹp say sưa." Ngao Thốn Tâm thi thi nhiên nói.

"Tam công chúa, ngươi đến tột cùng ý muốn vì sao?!" Dương Thiền tựa hồ thực tức giận , trên mặt tráo một tầng băng sương.

"Ta? Ta nói ta là đến làm kia ác nhân . Dương Thiền, ngươi muốn hay không đánh với ta một cái đổ?"

"Đánh cuộc gì?"

"Đổ ngươi kia tự cho là đúng vợ chồng loại tình cảm."

"Tự cho là đúng? Tam công chúa, ngươi ban đầu không phải là người như thế." Dương Thiền xem Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc lắc đầu nói.

"Tam Thánh Mẫu, nhân đều là hội biến ." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười nói.

"Nguyên lai tam công chúa cho dù điêu ngoa tùy hứng, nhưng cũng sẽ không xem thường người kia cảm tình." Dương Thiền xem Ngao Thốn Tâm chậm rãi nói.

"Ta không phải xem thường các ngươi trong lúc đó vợ chồng tình nghĩa, ta là muốn cho ngươi xem rõ ràng, cái gọi là chân chính bạch đầu giai lão là thế nào một loại cảm tình."

"Ngươi vừa rồi nói muốn đánh với ta một cái đổ, ngươi tưởng thế nào đổ?"

"Chúng ta đổ, đổ Lưu Ngạn Xương tâm ý. Nếu ta thắng, ta hi vọng ngươi buông ngươi chấp nhất, an tĩnh đi hoàn các ngươi còn lại ngày. Nếu ta thua, ta nguyện ý đem ta một thân tu vi toàn bộ độ cùng Lưu Ngạn Xương, vì hắn tăng thọ năm trăm năm."

"Không, tam công chúa, ta cùng Ngạn Xương cũng không cần ngươi tu vi." Dương Thiền cười nói:"Này vốn là chúng ta chuyện giữa hai người, nếu ta thắng, ta chỉ hy vọng tam công chúa ngươi cho rằng cho tới bây giờ không biết chuyện này."

"Hảo!" Ngao Thốn Tâm lãng nhiên đáp. Nói xong nàng giơ lên hữu chưởng:"Chúng ta vỗ tay hoan nghênh vì thệ."

Dương Thiền cũng vươn tay phải,"Phách" một tiếng, không nhẹ không nặng đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm hữu chưởng đánh nhau.

Lưu Ngạn Xương trong mộng, là thư thanh leng keng, là ba ngàn ánh trăng. Hắn giáo mấy đứa nhỏ đạo Khổng Mạnh, hắn truyền bọn họ thi thư lục nghệ. Đảo mắt, này tóc để chỏm hài đồng cũng đã lớn thành cao ngất thiếu niên, bọn họ gánh vác kỳ vọng, đi đến vào kinh đi thi trên đường.

Bọn họ ở đi tới cùng hắn lúc trước giống nhau đường.

Nhưng là hiện thời bọn họ đã trưởng thành, mà hắn cũng đã râu tóc hoa râm.

Hắn đồng này thư sinh không đồng dạng như vậy, đó là hắn gặp Hoa Sơn thượng nữ thần. Hắn đồng nữ thần kết hạ nhân duyên sinh hạ Trầm Hương, hiện thời hai người cùng nhau ẩn cư thế ngoại, qua thượng thần tiên quyến lữ cuộc sống.

Duy nhất tiếc nuối là, Dương Thiền như nhau bọn họ mới gặp khi như vậy mỹ lệ tuổi trẻ, mà hắn cũng đã nhiên nặng nề đi vào tuổi già. Hồng nhan như hoa bạn tóc bạc da mồi, không thể nói rõ châm chọc.

Không biết chuyện , còn tưởng rằng lão phu thiếu thê, là hắn này tao lão nhân già mà không kính, chiếm này mỹ lệ cô nương.

Đương nhiên đại bộ phận nhân đều biết đến thê tử của hắn là Hoa Sơn nữ thần, bảo hộ Hoa Sơn vùng dân chúng, chịu nhân tôn kính. Bọn họ đều nói hắn tích mấy bối tử phúc, tài cưới như vậy xinh đẹp như hoa tâm địa thiện lương thần nữ.

Bọn họ nhưng cũng không biết hắn vì đồng Tam Thánh Mẫu ở cùng nhau, ăn bao nhiêu đau khổ.

Lưu Ngạn Xương trở về nhà, Tam Thánh Mẫu sớm vì hắn chuẩn bị tốt đồ ăn, nhưng mà nàng nhìn thấy hắn tam phiên bốn lần cầm không được chiếc đũa, lo lắng không yên trèo lên đuôi lông mày.

Đây là phàm tục cuộc sống, củi gạo dầu muối tương dấm chua trà đủ loại vụn vặt cùng với phàm nhân không thể tránh khỏi sinh lão bệnh tử. Năm đó cộng kháng thiên luật oanh oanh liệt liệt đều đã qua đi, bọn họ lẫn nhau nâng đỡ đi tới hiện tại, con đã thành gia lập nghiệp chuyển cách Hoa Sơn, hôm nay trong lúc đó tựa hồ thật sự liền chỉ còn lại có bọn họ hai người.

Thần tiên quyến lữ ngày liền tại như vậy cử án tề mi tương kính như tân bên trong đưa tình nghiền áp qua hắn số tuổi thọ.

Hắn biết đại nạn chi kỳ không xa hĩ. Hắn chính là lo lắng nàng vẫn như cũ tuổi trẻ thê tử không tiếp thụ được hắn rời đi.

Ngày đó, đại tuyết lặng yên buông xuống, hắn đối Dương Thiền nói:"Thiền nhi, mang ta đi xem một hồi tuyết đi." Bọn họ cũng đều biết này có lẽ là hắn có thể nhìn đến cuối cùng một hồi Lạc Tuyết.

Dương Thiền thôi hắn ra cửa, liền chỉ thấy thiên địa hi thanh, bông tuyết lã chã xuống, lả tả, giống như khó lường duyên phận giống như nhỏ bé số mệnh.

Kia tuyết dừng ở Dương Thiền trên người trên vai, cũng trắng tóc của nàng. Hắn xem thê tử của chính mình, cười nói:"Thiền nhi, ngươi xem chúng ta tưởng thật bạch đầu giai lão ."

Lưu Ngạn Xương vươn tay dục bang Dương Thiền lau đi đầu vai Lạc Tuyết. Nhưng mà, còn chưa chờ hắn giơ lên, kia thủ liền vô lực hạ xuống.

"Nhưng là, ta chỉ hy vọng ta cả đời này chưa từng có gặp qua ngươi." Hắn nói.

Đây là hắn nói cuối cùng một câu.

Dương Thiền nước mắt xuống dưới.

Hắn chỉ cảm thấy tựa hồ làm một cái thật dài mộng, trưởng tựa hồ bao trùm hắn khi còn sống.

Nhưng mà tỉnh lại, hắn vẫn là cái kia dạy học tiên sinh, thê tử của hắn ở một bên trầm tĩnh pha trà.

"Ngươi tỉnh ." Nàng chuyên chú cho trên tay trà nghệ, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên nói.

"Ta làm một cái mộng."

"Mơ thấy cái gì?"

"Mơ thấy ta đồng ngươi bạch đầu giai lão."

Dương Thiền trên tay nước trà kém một chút liền sái xuất ra. Nàng ngẩng đầu lên trêu ghẹo nói:"Vợ chồng già, ban ngày ban mặt lại còn nói nói như vậy, bị bọn tiểu bối nghe được mà nếu gì là hảo?"

Lưu Ngạn Xương đi qua, nắm giữ tay nàng nói:"Ta nói là thật ."

Dương Thiền hồi nắm giữ hắn, nói:"Ta tin ngươi. Chúng ta nhất định sẽ bạch đầu giai lão."

Sau này, Lưu Ngạn Xương mới phát hiện Dương Thiền lừa hắn. Bọn họ không có bạch đầu giai lão. Bọn họ vĩnh viễn đều là tuổi trẻ bộ dáng, không thể đầu bạc.

Theo tuổi tác ngày dài, hắn dung mạo ngoại hình lại đều không có thay đổi, vĩnh viễn lưu lại ở nam tử tốt nhất thì giờ, so khiêu thoát thiếu niên kiện khang, so ứ đọng tuổi già nhanh nhẹn.

Trong tư thục các học sinh đều trưởng thành rồi, hắn còn chưa lão.

Đứa nhỏ bọn nhỏ trưởng thành, hắn còn chưa lão.

Hắn đồng nàng thê tử giống nhau, siêu thoát rồi tử vong. Sau đó xem lúc trước tri giao bạn tốt một đám chết đi, xem hắn đệ tử một đám chết đi, xem này thế gian cùng hắn có quan hệ phàm nhân một đám chết đi.

Năm tháng không chịu nổi sổ, cố nhân không biết chỗ, nhất nhân gian lưu không được.

Hắn không phải thần tiên, không thể đằng vân giá vũ, hắn chính là sẽ không lão sẽ không chết mà thôi. Hắn là không già không chết quái vật.

Hắn dần dần bắt đầu tránh né thế nhân, cũng tránh né thê tử của chính mình.

Sau này Dương Thiền tìm được hắn.

Hắn ở tại trong sơn động, rối bù, làm sao vẫn là năm đó cái kia nhượng nàng ái mộ văn nhã thư sinh.

Hắn đứng ở trên vách núi đối nàng nói:"Ta chỉ hy vọng ta cả đời này chưa từng có gặp qua ngươi."

Khi đó thiên lôi tề minh, một đạo tia chớp xẹt qua, ánh Dương Thiền tái nhợt như tuyết sắc mặt.

Đây là hắn đồng nàng nói cuối cùng một câu, sau đó hắn thả người nhảy, nhảy xuống vách núi.

Trên vách núi gió lạnh lạnh thấu xương, Dương Thiền xem hắn rớt xuống vách núi, nhưng chưa giống lúc trước Hoa Sơn gặp nhau khi như vậy phi thân tiếp được hắn.

Hắn đi ở vào kinh đi thi trên đường tỉnh lại, hắn vẫn là nhược quán chi năm suy nhược thư sinh. Trong mộng hắn tựa hồ cưới tiên nữ làm thê tử của chính mình. Hắn đồng nàng kia thần tiên phu nhân trải qua chứa nhiều đau khổ rốt cục đi tới cùng nhau, sau đó hắn ở mỗ ngày bạn cũ tới chơi khi uống chút hai chén say sưa đi vào giấc ngủ, đang ngủ mơ thấy bọn họ kết cục.

Bạch đầu giai lão kết cục cùng thần tiên quyến lữ kết cục. Hai cái dị thường khác xa kết cục, hắn lại ở cuối cùng nói đồng nhất câu.

Hắn nói:"Ta chỉ hy vọng ta cả đời này chưa từng có gặp qua ngươi."

Hiện thời hắn tự kia trong mộng tỉnh lại, nhưng mà tỉnh lại kia một khắc, chính hắn cũng chia không rõ hiện thời đến cùng là ở trong mộng vẫn là ở hiện thực. Có lẽ kia mộng mới là hiện thực, mà hiện thời mới là chân chính mộng. Lại có lẽ này hết thảy đều là mộng.

Nhân sinh như giấc mộng, trang chu mộng điệp điệp mộng trang chu, liên ngàn năm trước đại hiền đều phân không rõ mộng tỉnh kia một khắc đến cùng cái gì mới là chân thật.

Hắn ôm hắn kia phiền muộn mộng tiếp tục đi trước, trên đường trải qua Hoa Sơn.

Sau đó hắn ở trong đám người thấy được cái kia mệnh trung chú định tiên nữ, cái kia hắn trong mộng cưới vì thê tử Hoa Sơn nữ thần. Nàng bên cạnh là khác quen biết nữ tiên.

Hắn nhìn đến đinh đại ác nhân dục đùa giỡn các nàng. Trong lòng hắn rõ ràng biết các nàng đều không phải phàm nhân, đủ để bảo hộ chính mình không chịu phàm nhân làm hại, nhưng vẫn là nghĩa vô phản cố tiến lên, thay các nàng giải vây.

Dương Thiền trong suốt bái tạ, hắn lại đừng qua mắt.

Nhân đắc tội đinh đại ác nhân, hắn bị phái tới ác nô truy đánh, hoảng hốt gian ngã xuống sườn núi, là Dương Thiền phi thân tới rồi tiếp được hắn.

Sở hữu hết thảy, dường như số mệnh giống nhau, liên tiếp ở trước mặt hắn trình diễn. Hắn biết bọn họ kết cục, sau đó trơ mắt xem bọn họ từng bước một hướng mệnh định hết thảy.

Nhưng là, bởi vì biết như vậy kết cục, hắn lúc này đây, cũng không nguyện ý đi đường này. Hắn bất quá nhất giới phàm nhân, hắn bất quá là cái yếu đuối thư sinh, hắn không có lực lượng đi đối kháng thiên đình thiên binh thiên tướng, hắn cũng không nguyện đi liên lụy vô tội người khác. Càng trọng yếu hơn là, hắn không có dũng khí đã thấy chứng này một phần kinh thiên động địa tình yêu.

Đi gặp chứng sông cạn đá mòn chứng kiến vĩnh viễn sánh cùng thiên địa. Kia với hắn mà nói rất trầm trọng . Hắn phàm nhân sinh mệnh không đủ để gánh vác này thứ nhất oanh oanh liệt liệt truyền kỳ.

Dương Thiền ánh mắt muốn nói lại thôi, kia im lặng nội liễm dục mở miệng mà không thể được cảm tình cứ như vậy quanh quẩn ở giữa bọn họ. Chính là lúc này đây, Lưu Ngạn Xương sẽ không bao giờ nữa vì cho nàng tìm một khối Trầm Hương mộc ngàn dặm xa xôi chạy tới Vân Nam, hắn lảng tránh ánh mắt nàng nàng nhân, sau đó, Hoa Sơn nữ thần liền thật sự không lại xuất hiện tại trước mặt hắn .

Thẳng đến ngày nào đó, hắn nhìn đến nàng cấp thủy thay hắn tẩy dơ ngoại bào, thanh lãnh (trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng) dưới ánh trăng, hắn nhìn đến nàng không cần dùng pháp thuật, chính là giống như thế gian nữ tử như vậy, chậm rãi nói ra thủy, đặt ở giặt quần áo thùng trung, ánh trăng dừng ở trong thùng thủy thượng, chiết xạ ra duyên phận khó lường quang.

Nàng bàn tay trắng nõn thon thon, thay hắn tẩy kia bán cũ không tân ngoại bào. Nàng rõ ràng là pháp thuật cao cường tiên nữ, nhưng mà giờ khắc này nàng chính là dân gian nữ tử, cho đêm khuya thay chính mình người trong lòng tẩy vào kinh đi thi chuẩn bị quần áo.

Ánh trăng chiếu Dương Thiền đầu vai, tự dưng mang ra vài phần linh đinh cảm giác.

"Dương cô nương!" Lưu Ngạn Xương tự dưới bóng ma đi ra.

"Lưu công tử." Dương Thiền xoay người lại.

"Dương cô nương không cần thay ta làm này đó." Hắn nói.

"Là Dương Thiền mạo muội ." Nàng xem hắn vén áo thi lễ, sau đó ánh mắt lại dừng ở bên cạnh giếng giặt quần áo trong thùng xiêm y, nói:"Khiến cho Dương Thiền đem này nhất kiện xiêm y tẩy sạch, cũng coi như đến nơi đến chốn."

Nàng là cao cao tại thượng tiên nữ, nàng bị hắn cự tuyệt, nàng lại vẫn như cũ cười nói:"Cũng coi như đến nơi đến chốn."

Lưu Ngạn Xương tại kia một khắc, bỗng nhiên cảm nhận được vận mệnh cường đại lực lượng.

Hôm sau hắn cáo từ một lần nữa khởi hành, Dương Thiền thay hắn nấu một đạo trà, chúc hắn tiền đồ giống như cẩm.

Kia khay trà là Trầm Hương mộc sở chế. Mệnh trung chú định gì đó cho tới bây giờ đều sẽ không biến mất.

Nhiệt khí lượn lờ nước trà bị phỏng Dương Thiền ngón tay, hắn dưới tình thế cấp bách liền cầm tay nàng, đúng tại đây khi, Dương Thiền ca ca Dương Tiễn khinh bào hoãn mang mà đến. Dương Thiền rõ ràng cả kinh, không cẩn thận ném đi một bên trà trản.

Hắn thấy được bọn họ nắm ở cùng nhau thủ.

Dương Tiễn giận dữ, cái trán thứ ba mắt lòe ra thần quang. Dương Thiền vọt đến hắn trước mặt, tế ra Bảo Liên Đăng.

Lưu Ngạn Xương lại tại kia một khắc biết, tự bản thân cả đời, ước chừng đều đến hắn không được kinh thành .

Hắn dứt khoát đứng ở Dương Tiễn Dương Thiền huynh muội trong lúc đó.

Bảo Liên Đăng cùng thiên nhãn lực nhất tề bắn qua thân thể hắn. Hắn chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng đau xót.

"Ngạn Xương!" Dương Thiền cả kinh nói.

"Thiền nhi... Ta... Thật cao hứng, có thể lại gặp ngươi." Hắn thở dài nói:"Cuộc đời này, ta tối không muốn liên lụy chính là ngươi, đáng tiếc... Thực xin lỗi..."

Thực xin lỗi, cuối cùng ta còn là làm phiền hà ngươi. Thực xin lỗi, ta không nghĩ ngươi vì ta đồng ca ca ngươi phản bội. Thực xin lỗi, ta vốn định chỉ trở thành ngươi dài lâu tiên trên đường khách qua đường, ta không nghĩ ngươi nhân ta mà bị áp Hoa Sơn. Thực xin lỗi, bởi vì ta phàm là nhân, vô luận chúng ta đầu bạc đến lão vẫn là vĩnh viễn không già không chết, ta vĩnh viễn không thể tiêu sái cùng ngươi đến cuối cùng.

Thực xin lỗi.

Chính là, những lời này hắn đều không thể nói ra miệng .

Bên ngoài ve kêu từng trận, tự dưng kêu lòng người hoảng. Ngao Thốn Tâm xem kia một nén nhang nhiễm nhiễm đốt sạch, đối Dương Thiền nói:"Ta thua."

"Không, là ta thua." Dương Thiền xem dựa bàn mà ngủ Lưu Ngạn Xương, ánh mắt nhu hòa dường như thượng thiện nước.

, Chương 38

Khói nhẹ nhiên tẫn, Dương Thiền nói:"Là ta thua."

Ngao Thốn Tâm mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc.

Rõ ràng, cho dù nàng đem sở hữu kết cục cùng muốn đối mặt cực khổ đều đặt tại Lưu Ngạn Xương trước mặt, cuối cùng cuối cùng, hắn vẫn là lựa chọn Dương Thiền.

Nàng đến cùng vẫn là xem nhẹ giữa bọn họ cảm tình.

"Dương Thiền, ta xin lỗi. Tự cho là là ta, không phải của các ngươi tình yêu." Ngao Thốn Tâm đình đình đứng thẳng, thâm thi lễ nói.

"Tam công chúa, ngươi nói đúng. Ngạn Xương cũng không nhất định cam tâm tình nguyện cùng ta bất tử không lão đời đời kiếp kiếp đi xuống." Dương Thiền ngẩng đầu lên thở dài một loại nói.

"Thực xin lỗi... Ta..." Ngao Thốn Tâm đang muốn nói cái gì đó, Dương Thiền so với cái thủ thế ngừng nàng muốn xuất khẩu lời nói.

"Ta không phải không nghĩ tới lưu hắn một người theo giúp ta, hắn cũng sẽ ngao không được này năm tháng dày vò. Chính là ta bị mấy ngày này che khuất cảm nhận. Ta chỉ lo ta chính mình lại không bận tâm hắn. Hắn một cái có thất tình lục dục có thế gian đủ loại ràng buộc phàm nhân siêu thoát sinh tử vị tất không phải một hồi bi kịch, tưởng thật nhượng hắn theo giúp ta không già không chết, cho hắn không khỏi rất tàn nhẫn chút."

Hắn sinh mệnh, chẳng phải chỉ có bọn họ tình yêu.

Nàng thầm nghĩ đến hai người cử án tề mi năm tháng tĩnh hảo, nàng lại nhìn không tới hắn làm một phàm nhân đồng kia phàm thế đủ loại ràng buộc. Hắn thân bằng hắn bạn cũ hắn đệ tử, không một không cho hắn vướng bận. Nàng thế nào nhẫn tâm xem hắn gặp phải mấy loại này sinh ly tử biệt.

Nhất nhân gian lưu không được, chu nhan từ kính hoa từ thụ. Bọn họ chung sắp chết đi, mà hắn lại vĩnh viễn bảo trì như vậy dung mạo như vậy khí lực xem bọn họ rời đi.

Sau đó tại kia vô cùng vô tận trong năm tháng, duy gặp nguyệt hàn ngày ấm, đến tiên nhân thọ.

Cho tới bây giờ cầu tiên hỏi nhân đều đã buông Hồng Trần đủ loại tài năng tâm bình khí hòa nhận chính mình Trường Sinh, những người đó tâm như chỉ thủy trải qua kiếp nạn chỉ vì cầu được đại đạo. Trường Sinh cùng phủ cho bọn họ không lại trọng yếu. Bọn họ nại được nhân thế phồn hoa bọn họ ngao được tu hành tịch mịch bọn họ chờ được vĩnh viễn sánh cùng thiên địa sông cạn đá mòn. Sau đó ở thương hải hóa thành ruộng dâu vĩnh hằng im lặng trung tu được chính mình đại đạo.

Hiện thời Dương Thiền nói, nàng sai lầm rồi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lại lạc hạ lệ đến.

Nàng bỗng nhiên tâm sinh bi thương, bọn họ tình yêu như vậy gian nan, lại ở lúc ban đầu gặp nhau khi đã viết xuống kết liễu cục. Phàm nhân thư sinh cùng Hoa Sơn nữ thần, nhất định là không thể cùng nhau xem sông cạn đá mòn nhìn trời hoang lão .

Dương Thiền sinh mệnh vô cùng vô chỉ, làm Lưu Ngạn Xương râu tóc bạc trắng chết ở nàng trước mặt khi, nàng còn tuyết phu hoa mạo, còn có khôn cùng năm tháng. Mà sau này khôn cùng trong năm tháng, nàng lại muốn ai qua từng cái từng cái không có hắn ngày đêm. Kia cho nàng là thế nào một loại tra tấn?

Cái thứ nhất trong mộng, Lưu Ngạn Xương chính là nghĩ vậy một tầng, nghĩ đến thân là thần nữ lại đối hắn tình thâm ý trọng thê tử sắp sửa nhận như vậy vận mệnh, tài ở trước khi chết nói câu kia "Ta chỉ hy vọng ta cả đời này chưa từng có gặp qua ngươi."

Như vậy, nàng vẫn là Hoa Sơn thanh tâm quả dục nữ thần, tiên đồ từ từ cũng không hội lây dính thượng nhân gian tình ti, sẽ không chịu kia đau thất người yêu tra tấn. Hơn nữa loại này tra tấn là không có chừng mực .

Dương Thiền biết ý tứ của hắn, cho nên nàng rơi lệ.

Mà cái thứ ba trong mộng, Lưu Ngạn Xương ở biết bọn họ kết cục khi, lại vẫn như cũ lựa chọn Dương Thiền.

Có lẽ nàng phi thân cứu hắn bốn mắt nhìn nhau nháy mắt kia phân yêu liền đã lặng yên nảy sinh, có lẽ hắn ở thanh lãnh (trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng) dưới ánh trăng nhìn đến Dương Thiền cấp thủy thay hắn tẩy kia cũ y khi liền đã dứt bỏ không dưới, lại có lẽ gặp nhau một cái chớp mắt kia rung động đã khảm nhập linh hồn, bất diệt không quên.

Cho nên hắn đã trải qua bọn họ kết cục, lại vẫn cứ lựa chọn Dương Thiền. Cho nên mới sẽ có kia tướng nắm hai tay có kia phấn đấu quên mình ngăn trở, mới có thể ở cuối cùng nói xin lỗi.

Thực xin lỗi, ta làm phiền hà ngươi. Nhưng là chẳng sợ áy náy, ta cũng không hối hận.

"Nhất mộng tam sinh." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói:"Dương Thiền, Lưu Ngạn Xương đáng giá ngươi vì hắn bị áp Hoa Sơn mười bảy năm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lúc này mới biết Dương Thiền trải qua tình kiếp đó là kia yêu biệt ly.

Mà chính nàng , đó là cầu không thể.

Chính là không biết này yêu biệt ly cùng cầu không thể, người nào càng khổ chút?

"Tam công chúa, ngươi thắng , ta đúng hẹn buông chấp niệm, chỉ đồng Ngạn Xương bình tĩnh qua hoàn cả đời này." Dương Thiền thủ vỗ về Lưu Ngạn Xương phát, ôn nhu nói.

Nói chuyện nháy mắt, Dương Thiền dường như già đi hai mươi tuổi.

"Tam công chúa, ta nghĩ tới , cả đời này ta cuối cùng là muốn bồi hắn đi xuống . Đã hắn không thể theo giúp ta Trường Sinh, liền chỉ có thể từ ta bồi hắn đến già đi."

Lúc này, Lưu Ngạn Xương mê hoặc tỉnh lại, hắn tỉnh lại thấy được cùng hắn giống nhau tóc bạc ám sinh thê tử, đầu tiên là cả kinh, sau đó đó là gắt gao ủng ở nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem trong tay áo công đức bộ lóe kim quang, liền biết Dương Thiền buông xuống nàng chấp niệm.

Nàng đi ra nhạc mẫu miếu, quay đầu nhìn lên, bọn họ vẫn cứ ôm nhau ở cùng nhau. Tóc bạc ám sinh vợ chồng già, ôm ấp được dường như thiếu niên tối tình sí là lúc.

Yêu biệt ly ngay cả khổ, nhưng cả đời này còn như vậy dài lâu.

Sau đó nàng vừa quay đầu lại liền gặp được bạch y mặc phiến người kia. Hắn đứng ở không xa không gần khoảng cách, tựa hồ đang đợi nàng.

"Đa tạ tam công chúa." Dương Tiễn hơi hơi hạ thấp người nói. Hắn lời này cũng là lấy Dương Thiền ca ca thân phận theo như lời.

"Đa tạ chân quân thành toàn." Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng khẽ cười nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm là kia tam sinh mộng khống chế giả, nhưng là cái thứ ba trong mộng cuối cùng xuất hiện Dương Tiễn, nhưng không phải nàng cố ý thiết trí . Đó là Dương Tiễn chính mình tiến nhập Lưu Ngạn Xương mộng. Cho nên Dương Thiền nhìn đến nàng, mới có thể cả kinh đánh nghiêng trà trản.

Bởi vì nàng biết nàng thân là tư pháp thiên thần nhị ca nhất định là đã biết nàng lấy thần tiên huyết đổi phàm nhân huyết này cọc sự tài vào này mộng. Nàng vô mặt đối hắn, càng sợ hắn khó xử Lưu Ngạn Xương.

"Ta mỗi lần khó xử bọn họ, bọn họ lại càng thêm dũng cảm." Dương Tiễn cảm khái nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói:"Ước chừng trên đời này cảm tình chính là như vậy, giống như hồng thủy, ngươi càng đổ, nó tới lại mãnh liệt."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lời này nói xong, giữa hai người liền bỗng nhiên đều lặng im xuống dưới. Cảm tình đồng duyên phận, đều là như vậy khó lường gì đó. Ngao Thốn Tâm đối Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn đối Hằng Nga, đều là như thế.

"Tam công chúa, hiện thời này công đức chỉ còn cuối cùng nhất cọc ." Vẫn là Dương Tiễn trước khai khẩu. Cuối cùng nhất cọc hoàn thành, bọn họ liền công đức viên mãn .

Kia công đức bộ để lại ở nàng trong tay áo, giờ phút này, nàng cũng không nguyện mở ra vừa thấy.

"Chân quân, ta gần nhất có chút mệt, không bằng qua mấy ngày lại đi tích cuối cùng nhất cọc công đức?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn trên đầu kính chức chuyên nghiệp sáng lên nóng lên tiểu kim ô, nhu nhu cái trán nói.

Dương Tiễn nhìn nhìn nàng, nói:"Như vậy cũng tốt. Còn thỉnh tam công chúa bảo trọng thân thể của chính mình."

Hai người cho trong núi cáo biệt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trở lại kinh giao biệt trang khi, Đà Khiết ra cửa, lam tu chỉnh ở cầm trên đài đạn tấu cổ khúc [ thượng tà ].

Thượng tà, như cùng quân hiểu nhau, trường mệnh vô tuyệt hoàn. Sơn vô lăng, nước sông vì kiệt, đông sét đánh chấn, hạ vũ tuyết, thiên địa hợp, nãi dám cùng quân tuyệt.

Như vậy mãnh liệt cảm tình, Ngao Thốn Tâm hiện thời nghe vào trong tai, chỉ cảm thấy như qua nhĩ Thanh Phong.

Lam tu gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm trải qua cầm đài là lúc tại kia đứng đứng, cả cười cười ngừng tay thượng đánh đàn động tác, kia một khúc liền như vậy thưa thớt xuống dưới.

"Đạn hảo hảo thế nào không bắn?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi.

"Nghe nhân cũng không chấp nhận. Ta đạn được dù cho lại có cái gì ý tứ?" Lam tu cười nói.

"Xem ra thật sự là ta không phải." Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng cười .

"Ta xem tam công chúa là có tâm sự." Lam tu nhìn nhìn sắc mặt của nàng, thử hỏi.

"Ai không có tâm sự đâu?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi ngược lại

Đúng vậy, ai không có tâm sự đâu? Chúng sinh đều khổ. Mỗi người trong lòng đều chứa nặng trịch chuyện cũ.

"Ta trước đó vài ngày thiếu chút nữa làm việc gì sai, dẫn tới thiên lôi cảnh báo. Lam tu, ta như vậy được ăn cả ngã về không dễ dàng đi lên thiên đạo nhân ngươi đi theo ta, ta sợ ngươi hội chịu ta liên lụy."

"Tam công chúa, ngươi là muốn làm cái gì kinh thiên động địa chuyện sợ liên lụy ta?" Lam tu hỏi.

Hắn như vậy vừa hỏi, nàng đã có chút không tốt trả lời.

"Ta người này khác bản sự không lớn, gặp rắc rối bản sự lại thật lớn. Cho nên trước đem nói xấu nói ở phía trước."

Lam tu nghe vậy, lại thành khẩn nói:"Tam công chúa, ngươi chỉ để ý đi làm ngươi muốn làm chuyện. Ta từ trước nghe nói tam công chúa chuyện, liền biết tam công chúa là chí tình chí nghĩa người, hôm nay ta mông ngươi thương hại tài có một chỗ cư trú chỗ, tự nhiên không sợ bị ngươi liên lụy."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười.

Cuối cùng chính mình làm người cũng không tới quá mất bại. Nàng tưởng.

Là nha, chuyện nên làm, dù sao cũng phải làm đầy đủ hết . Sợ đầu sợ đuôi là nàng, được ăn cả ngã về không vẫn là nàng.

Nghĩ thông suốt này nhất trà, nàng liền hướng về lam tu hành lễ nói:"Đa tạ lam tu thiếu chủ."

"Tam công chúa... Này ta thì không dám." Lam tu mỉm cười nói xong, nhưng cũng biết nàng tạ không phải hắn "Không sợ liên lụy", mà là hắn hiểu được.

Trên đời này, không ai có thể biết ngươi biết ngươi, cũng là nhất cọc chuyện may mắn.

"Lam tu tại đây chúc tam công chúa tâm tưởng sự thành." Kia tú lệ giao nhân nói như vậy nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, nói chính mình còn có việc, liền gật gật đầu đi rồi.

Phía sau vang lên tiếng đàn.

Đó là [ Tần vương phá trận khúc ], chiến trường phong cách cổ đều quanh quẩn ở hắn đầu ngón tay, mờ mờ ảo ảo có kinh qua tiếng động tại kia một căn băng tàm ti huyền gian vang lên.

Ngao Thốn Tâm càng lúc càng xa, kia tiếng đàn lại quanh quẩn không nghỉ. Lam tu nói nàng lúc trước nghỉ chân nghe thời điểm nghe không cho là đúng, cho nên đình chỉ [ thượng tà ] đạn tấu. Hiện thời nàng dần dần đi xa, lại vì nàng bắn lên [ Tần vương phá trận khúc ].

Đúng vậy, này giao nhân có một viên thất khiếu Linh Lung tâm, hắn là biết nàng .

Ngao Thốn Tâm ra cửa, hướng biện kinh thành phương hướng bay đi.

Biện kinh phố xá náo nhiệt Phi Phàm. Đã có kinh mã bỗng nhiên cho trên đường cái chạy như điên. Mắt thấy cách đó không xa có nhất đứa bé vì nhặt thất lạc máy xay gió mà chịu khổ vó ngựa nghiền áp, thời khắc mấu chốt, có một thư sinh bỗng nhiên chạy đến đứa bé trước mặt, mở ra song chưởng bảo vệ đứa nhỏ toàn bộ thân thể.

Đám người phát ra một trận kinh hô. Nguyên tưởng rằng vừa ra nhân gian thảm kịch muốn phát sinh, lại bỗng nhiên không biết làm sao toát ra một nữ tử, phi thân lên ngựa, lặc nhanh dây cương, chỉ một cái chớp mắt liền khống chế được chấn kinh liệt mã.

Ngao Thốn Tâm là Long tộc, có được nghiền áp còn lại động vật long vực, tự nhiên có thể ở ngay lập tức khống chế được kinh mã.

Mà kia thư sinh ngẩng đầu lên khi, liền gặp được liệt liệt dưới hào quang Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Nàng ngồi ngay ngắn ở trên ngựa, ánh nắng cho nàng độ thượng một tầng hào quang, tư thế oai hùng hiên ngang giống như thiên thượng thần chi. Làm sao vẫn là mưa đêm cái kia vội vàng đã tìm đến sơn thần miếu lạc đường nữ tử.

"Cô nương..." Hắn có chút thất thần lẩm bẩm nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xuống ngựa, đi đến trước mặt hắn nói:"Ta là Ngao Thốn Tâm." Phục lại hỏi:"Ngươi không sao chứ..."

Thư sinh gật gật đầu.

"Ta biết ngươi có rất nhiều nghi hoặc. Như không ghét bỏ, Thốn Tâm muốn mời ngươi uống chén trà giao cái bằng hữu." Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ chỉ một bên trà lâu nói.

"Kia tiểu sinh có lễ ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm xì cười ra tiếng đến nói:"Thỉnh."

"Cô nương trước hết mời."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không lại chối từ, khi trước một bước mại nhập kia trà lâu. Thư sinh thấy vậy liền đi theo phía sau đi đến tiến vào.

Kia phố xá khôi phục bình thường diện mạo. Nhưng cũng có tam hai người rảnh rỗi ở đoán vừa rồi kia cô nương là người phương nào, có được như vậy kinh người võ nghệ. Nhu biết hiệp dùng võ vi phạm lệnh cấm, biện kinh thành đối giang hồ hào khách nhiều có giám sát. Đại Tống lấy thành tựu về văn hoá quốc, võ giả cũng không nhận đến bao nhiêu ưu đãi.

Chỉ kia đón gió tung bay trà phiên bất quá tam tự: Duyên như nước.

, Chương 39

Trà lâu dưới thét to vẫn như cũ thét to, cò kè mặc cả vẫn như cũ cò kè mặc cả. Ngao Thốn Tâm tuyển cái dựa vào cửa sổ vị trí, trước cát phồn một bước ngồi xuống.

Cát phồn thấy nàng như vậy hào phóng, liền cũng kéo ra trúc ỷ cùng nàng tương đối mà ngồi.

Nhà này trà lâu nhưng cũng rất khác biệt, ở cửa treo trúc chuông gió, gió nhẹ phất qua, đó là ống trúc đánh nhau thanh thúy tiếng động, cũng là có vài phần thú ý.

Hiện thời Ngao Thốn Tâm liền bạn trúc chuông gió tiếng vang, nóng qua lưỡng đạo trà, đối với trước mặt suy nhược tuổi trẻ thư sinh cười khanh khách nói:"Thỉnh."

Bất quá phàm là gian phổ thông trà lâu, Ngao Thốn Tâm châm thượng trà cũng là tầm thường thô trà, hắn hai người tựa như đồng tri giao bạn tốt một loại tại đây trong trà lâu tương đối mà ngồi.

"Công tử ôn thư ôn tập được như thế nào ?" Nàng hỏi.

"Thượng khả." Hắn thẹn thùng nói. Kỳ thật hôm nay trên đường cũng là đến mua văn phòng tứ bảo, chính là vừa đúng gặp gỡ kinh mã, gặp gỡ Ngao Thốn Tâm mà thôi.

"Công tử như vậy dốc lòng tu học, nhất định có thể trung học." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói.

"Làm sao, cô nương tán thưởng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi đầu cấp chính mình cũng châm một đạo trà, nàng nghĩ nghĩ, cầm lấy chén trà cử cử nói:"Công tử, ngươi là người tốt. Lần trước gặp nhau là Thốn Tâm có tâm lừa gạt, tại đây ta lấy trà đại rượu hướng ngươi xin lỗi, hi vọng ngươi có thể tha thứ Thốn Tâm đường đột."

Cát phồn thấy nàng nói như vậy, tuy rằng trong lòng cũng loáng thoáng đã biết nàng phía trước lừa gạt, trong lòng đến cùng là có chút không dễ chịu. Nàng vừa rồi lộ kia một tay có thể khống chế kinh mã bản sự rõ ràng nàng không phải ở sơn trong thần miếu biểu hiện ra ngoài như vậy sức yếu người nhỏ điềm đạm đáng yêu.

Nhưng mà hắn lại vẫn là tiếp nhận nàng kính đi lên trà.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy vậy, nở nụ cười.

Nam tử ở đối mặt tâm nghi nữ tử khi, phần lớn phá lệ dễ dàng mềm lòng. Cát phồn gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cúi đầu cười yếu ớt không nói chuyện rồi, đốn thấy không khí có chút xấu hổ, liền tìm nói trà nói:"Thốn Tâm cô nương là kinh thành nhân sĩ?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ nghĩ nói:"Ta tạm thời ở tại kinh thành."

Cát phồn ánh mắt sáng lượng, Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng áy náy càng thịnh.

Nàng nói:"Thốn Tâm phía trước lừa gạt trước đây, là vì Thốn Tâm cảm hoài công tử làm người thuần thiện, cho nên tồn kết liễu giao chi tâm. Công tử nếu không chê, liền doãn Thốn Tâm đồng công tử cùng cho nhân thế vì thiện, tiện lợi là một phần tu hành."

"Cô nương khen trật rồi..." Cát phồn gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm khen bản thân, trên mặt không khỏi nổi lên yên hà.

"Không, Thốn Tâm là thật tâm ngưỡng mộ công tử cao thượng." Ngao Thốn Tâm không hề chớp mắt theo dõi hắn, chân thành nói.

Cát phồn thấy nàng nói như vậy, mặc dù trên mặt còn có thẹn thùng sắc, trong mắt thần sắc nhưng cũng quang minh bằng phẳng.

"Không thể tưởng được Thốn Tâm cô nương tuổi còn trẻ, nhưng cũng một lòng hướng thiện, càng khó được có này phân trợ nhân chi tâm." Cát phồn tán thưởng nói. Nhưng mà hắn ngữ điệu lại là vừa chuyển nói:"Thốn Tâm cô nương lẻ loi một mình cùng ta đồng hành, sợ là không ổn đi... Cô nương người nhà ước chừng cũng sẽ lo lắng đi?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhớ tới khi đó là Dương Tiễn tìm đến chính mình, nàng khi đó lí do thoái thác liền nói Dương Tiễn là nhà bản thân nhân.

"Người nhà ta..." Nàng cúi đầu cười nói:"Công tử không cần lo lắng việc này. Ta đồng người nhà nói tốt lắm. Bọn họ doãn ta ra ngoài làm việc thiện tích đức, coi như là vì người nhà tích phúc."

"Chính là cô nương cùng với ta đồng hành..."

"Công tử như cảm thấy không tiện, khả cùng Thốn Tâm kết bái vì khác họ huynh muội, ngươi ta lấy huynh muội tương xứng, cũng tránh khỏi chứa nhiều không tiện."

"Ngạch... Kia đổ không cần. Đã Thốn Tâm cô nương nguyện cùng ta kết giao, phồn không thắng vinh hạnh. Kia... Về sau còn thỉnh Thốn Tâm cô nương nhiều hơn chỉ giáo."

Kia thanh y thư sinh dáng vẻ hào sảng cười, liền vui vẻ tiếp nhận rồi nàng đề nghị.

"Nên nhiều hơn chỉ giáo là ta, về sau còn thỉnh cát công tử nhiều hơn chỉ giáo." Nàng đứng dậy, vái chào đến cùng.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau, cười thầm. Bạch đầu như tân, khuynh cái như cũ.

Dương Tiễn tự hồi thiên đình liền khôi phục ngày xưa khắc nghiệt kiềm chế bản thân cuộc sống. Hắn tại hạ giới hành tẩu là lúc đọng lại hồ sơ vụ án cuồn cuộn không ngừng chuyển tới hắn trước mặt. Thiên địa nhân tam giới, hiện thời đều là hắn muốn nhất nhất hỏi đến, may mắn có Mai Sơn huynh đệ ở hắn bên cạnh giúp đỡ một hai, liền cũng giảm bớt hắn một phần áp lực.

Chỉ cuối cùng nhất cọc công đức chưa viên mãn, trong lòng hắn liền luôn có sự không yên lòng.

Mỗ ngày, hắn đột nhiên hỏi khởi một bên Hao Thiên khuyển nói:"Ngươi cũng biết tam công chúa ngày gần đây đang làm những gì?" Tự ngày ấy Hoa Sơn phân biệt, hắn đã có mười ngày chưa từng nghe tới nàng tin tức. Nàng nói không bằng qua mấy ngày lại đi tích cuối cùng nhất cọc công đức, hắn đáp ứng rồi. Nhưng hôm nay nàng nhưng cũng không đến tìm hắn đi hoàn thành kia cuối cùng nhất kiện công đức, trong lòng hắn liền luôn luôn nhớ việc này, cần biết thiên thượng một ngày trên đất một năm, Ngao Thốn Tâm đối Kính hồ Long Vương phục sinh việc luôn luôn rất là tích cực, hiện thời lại bỗng nhiên hoãn xuống dưới, lại không biết là vì sao.

Hao Thiên khuyển bị hắn hỏi sửng sốt, liền chỉ lắc lắc đầu nói:"Thuộc hạ không biết."

Vẫn là khang lão đại nhìn không được , cảm khái này cẩu nhi nhiều năm như vậy lại vẫn là không biết nhân sự, nhịn không được thân thủ trạc trạc đầu của hắn nói:"Không biết còn không mau đi tìm?" Hao Thiên khuyển có thế này hiểu được, bận chạy ra khỏi chân quân thần điện, vận khởi kia vạn lý truy tung riêng tư, đi tìm mịch Ngao Thốn Tâm hơi thở.

Bất quá một lát, hắn liền vội vàng trở về, đối Dương Tiễn nói:"Tam công chúa, tam công chúa đồng nhất cái phàm nhân cùng nhau, mấy năm nay tại hạ giới nhiều chỗ làm việc thiện."

Mai Sơn lục thánh hai mặt nhìn nhau đều tự người kia trong mắt thấy được kinh ngạc. Tam công chúa như vậy tính tình nhân, lại muốn thiên sơn vạn thủy trằn trọc nam bắc, cùng một phàm nhân đi làm việc thiện, quả nhiên là khó được.

Năm đó nàng đối nhị gia, đều không có như vậy nhẫn nại hòa hảo tì khí.

"Ta đã biết." Dương Tiễn trầm giọng nói.

Mà giờ này khắc này, Ngao Thốn Tâm đồng cát phồn bị mưa to vây (buồn ngủ) cho đi cô tô trạm dịch trung.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đứng ở cửa sổ xem bên ngoài mưa to, nghĩ không biết ở chỗ này bố vũ là làm sao long quân, này vũ xem ra một chốc dừng không được.

Cát phồn gặp được nàng đứng ở bên cửa sổ thân ảnh, không khỏi nhớ tới năm đó gặp nhau. Nhớ tới năm đó kia tòa sơn trong thần miếu, nhân trốn mưa mà kết hạ duyên phận.

"Thốn Tâm cô nương, lần này theo giúp ta về hương, thật sự là làm phiền."

"Không ý kiến. Ta đồng công tử làm bạn nhiều năm, làm gì nói như vậy khách khí lời nói?"

Kỳ thật hắn đối nàng có rất nhiều nghi vấn, nhưng mà hắn cho tới bây giờ cũng không hỏi. Không hỏi nàng mười tái ở ngoài người nhà vì sao không tới tìm, không hỏi nàng vì sao đối thế sự biết quá sâu, không hỏi nàng vì sao mười năm đến dung nhan không thay đổi. Hắn liền chỉ làm nàng là thật tâm đồng chính mình kết giao giang hồ nữ tử, chưa từng có một chút ít lừa gạt chính mình.

Chính là lần này hồi hương sống nơi đất khách quê người trung, ở mưa to tầm tã hiện tại, ở hắn gần hương tình khiếp nháy mắt, liền bỗng nhiên không thể tránh né hỏi xuất ra:"Thốn Tâm cô nương, ngươi nhiều năm độc thân ở ngoài, trong nhà ngươi nhân không lo lắng sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ này chính là mười năm đồng Long tộc kia trưởng cơ hồ đến không xong đầu sống lâu so sánh với tưởng thật có thể nói là trong nháy mắt một cái chớp mắt, nhưng cho nhân loại mà nói nhưng cũng là rất dài một đoạn thời gian . Thử hỏi một người bình thường loại khi còn sống, có năng lực có mấy cái mười năm?

Mà lấy mười năm thời gian làm bạn, ở cát phồn trong lòng kia lại là thế nào một phần tình nghĩa?

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói:"Trong nhà ta nhân lo lắng ta, ta cũng lúc nào cũng hướng trong nhà báo bình an ." Long tộc ngộ thủy mà an, thiên hạ này chi đại, gió biển người cá đều có thể thay nàng hướng tây hải truyền lại chính mình tin tức, chính là hắn không biết thôi.

, Chương 40

Mà kia tiếng đập cửa, cũng vẫn như năm đó.

"Đốc đốc" Hai tiếng, nhất khinh nhất trọng.

Năm đó sơn trong thần miếu, đề đăng tìm đến Ngao Thốn Tâm Dương Tiễn liền cũng là tại như vậy mưa đêm tại như vậy nhất khinh nhất trọng gõ cửa tiết tấu trung tìm đến.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vốn là đứng ở cửa sổ, hiện thời liền gần đây mở cửa.

Trạm dịch cửa gỗ mở ra, bên ngoài đứng cũng là không thể tưởng được nhân. Đúng lúc này một đạo tia chớp xuống dưới, sấn trước mặt người nọ càng thêm dung nhan tuấn tú. Bên ngoài mưa gió từng trận, kiếm kia mi tinh mục tựa hồ muốn tại đây Giang Nam hơi ẩm trung hóa khai giống nhau.

Long Nữ trên mặt đều là kinh ngạc, như vậy thời gian như vậy mưa to, Dương Tiễn như thế nào tới đây?

Nàng như vậy nghĩ, liền hỏi xuất ra:"Chân quân sao tại đây?"

Dương Tiễn xem nàng, nói:"Ta có việc tìm ngươi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, đem hắn nhượng vào phòng nội.

Cát phồn cũng thấy được cái kia vào nam nhân, hắn từng cùng hắn từng có gặp mặt một lần, lần đó hắn dẫn theo đăng tìm đến Ngao Thốn Tâm, nàng gọi hắn "Dương đại ca".

Nàng nói nàng không phải phàm nhân, mà mười năm không thấy, này nam nhân vẫn như cũ vẫn là lúc đó diện mạo năm đó khí độ, nghĩ đến hắn cũng không phải phàm nhân. Không nghĩ tới vị kia tiên quân nhìn đến hắn còn cùng hắn gật gật đầu đánh cái tiếp đón, hắn xem hắn một thân khí độ, không lý do liền tự biết xấu hổ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không biết nên như thế nào vì kia hai người giới thiệu, liền dứt khoát không giới thiệu, trực tiếp hỏi Dương Tiễn:"Chân quân tìm Thốn Tâm có chuyện gì sao?"

"Lúc trước ngươi nhượng ta tìm người, ta hôm qua quay tông thấy được. Cho nên đi lại cùng ngươi nói một tiếng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm từng nhượng Dương Tiễn dùng thiên nhãn điều tra tam giới, có thế này tìm được cát phồn này cửu thế tu hành người lương thiện, hiện thời hắn lại nói ở quay tông thời điểm phát hiện mười thế tu hành hảo nhân.

Nói như thế đến, này làm bạn mười tái, quả nhiên là chê cười một hồi.

Cát phồn nghe xong hắn lời này, sắc mặt đó là trắng bệch. Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn đến hắn thần sắc, sắc mặt đồng dạng nhất bạch.

Dương Tiễn thấy hắn hai người như vậy, trong lòng tư vị chỉ chính hắn biết được.

Cát phồn lại biết Ngao Thốn Tâm rời đi đã thành kết cục đã định, này mười năm đồng hành cũng bất quá là một đoạn sai lầm duyên phận. Hắn quả thực chẳng phải nàng người muốn tìm.

"Làm phiền chân quân hạ phàm đi một chuyến." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói, nhưng mà Dương Tiễn xem nàng, lại đến cùng cũng không có cỡ nào vui vẻ bộ dáng.

Không cần thiết nàng còn như vậy tiêu phí thời gian tinh lực đi độ hóa phàm nhân thiện hạnh, hiện thời thế gian này có như vậy một cái tu hành mười thế hảo nhân, khả nàng cũng không cảm thấy cỡ nào cao hứng.

Ước chừng là cát phồn sắc mặt rất tái nhợt, hắn thần sắc rất thê ai, Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng nặng trịch , chính mình đối hắn không dậy nổi.

Nàng muốn nói gì, trương há mồm, lại không biết nên chút cái gì.

Nhưng là cát phồn giương mắt nhìn nhìn nàng, nói:"Đa tạ Thốn Tâm cô nương hộ tống phồn hồi hương, mắt thấy cô tô gần, Trấn Giang cũng không xa hĩ, ngươi ta liền tại đây cáo biệt đi."

Lại nguyên lai đến cuối cùng cáo biệt nói là hắn trước tiên là nói xuất khẩu .

Ước chừng hắn là nhìn ra nàng khó có thể mở miệng, liền thay nàng đem lời nói ra. Này thật sự là một cái thiện lương nhân, luyến tiếc tâm nghi cô nương khó xử, liền nhượng chính mình khó xử.

"Cát công tử cùng ta mười năm tương giao, ta tự nhiên đến nơi đến chốn cùng ngươi đồng về cố hương." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói.

"Không cần." Hắn nói.

Dương Tiễn hơi hơi kinh ngạc.

"Ta trong nhà đã có cha mẹ thay ta tuyển hảo đàng hoàng nữ tử sính làm vợ, Thốn Tâm cô nương cùng ta một đạo về hương kỳ thật lược không hề thỏa, phía trước là cát mỗ mạo muội không biết nặng nhẹ yêu Thốn Tâm cô nương một đường đồng hành, liên lụy Thốn Tâm cô nương hư trịch quang âm." Những lời này liền như vậy tự hắn trong miệng nói ra.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bình tĩnh coi chừng hắn, hắn nhưng cũng không có lảng tránh ánh mắt của nàng, chính là trong mắt hãy còn có chính mình kiên trì. Nàng thấy hắn thái độ kiên quyết, nhân tiện nói:"Kia cát công tử đi đường cẩn thận."

Thượng thiện như thủy, thiện lương là thế gian này thượng tối công chính tinh túy lực lượng, cũng là trên đời này tối mềm mại lực lượng.

Cái gọi là dài đau không bằng đoản đau, thiên hạ không có bữa tiệc nào không tàn, Ngao Thốn Tâm đúng là vẫn còn hội rời đi, mà hắn lại thay nàng lựa chọn lúc này rời đi.

Dương Tiễn xem Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng kia phàm nhân, bọn họ trên người là Hồng Trần hơi thở, là thiên đình bài xích bất lợi tu tiên thế gian trọc khí. Nhưng mà hắn nhưng cũng cảm thấy, trong cuộc sống ôn nhu, so với thiên đình lãnh thanh, thật sự càng làm cho nhân lưu luyến.

Kia cũng từng là hắn quyến luyến Hồng Trần nguyên nhân.

Nhưng mà muốn bảo vệ cho này phiến Hồng Trần, liền phải có nhân duy hộ hảo tam giới trật tự. Tư pháp thiên thần chi chức, thật sự can hệ trọng đại. Hắn nghĩ này đó, trong lòng liền có một chút vi phiền muộn.

Cát phồn đem ô đưa cho Ngao Thốn Tâm, nhượng nàng làm đêm rời đi.

"Vị công tử này, thỉnh cầu ngươi nhiều hơn chiếu cố Thốn Tâm cô nương." Hắn như vậy đối Dương Tiễn nói.

Dương Tiễn lại không biết, cuộc đời này sẽ có khác nam tử đối chính mình nói nói như vậy, nhượng hắn hảo hảo chiếu cố Ngao Thốn Tâm. Cái loại cảm giác này thật sự là kỳ dị lại vi diệu, nhưng hắn vẫn là gật gật đầu nói:"Ta sẽ ."

Ước chừng ta còn là tu hành không đủ, cho nên thành không xong ngươi muốn tìm mười thế người lương thiện.

Như vậy, ta còn lại khi còn sống, liền dùng để làm việc thiện tích đức, để tại hạ một đời cùng ngươi gặp lại, trở thành ngươi người muốn tìm.

Mùa hạ trận mưa tới cũng nhanh đi cũng mau. Ngao Thốn Tâm cầm trong tay cát phồn đem tặng ô bước nhanh rời đi, Dương Tiễn đi theo nàng mặt sau, thấy nàng càng chạy càng bay mau, nhưng mà đi rồi ba dặm lộ, lại bỗng nhiên dừng.

"Ta không phải người như vậy." Nàng nói:"Ta muốn trở về."

Nàng xoay người lại, đã thấy Dương Tiễn ngăn ở chính mình trước mặt.

"Tam công chúa, làm đoạn không ngừng, phản chịu này hại." Hắn trầm giọng nói.

"Ngươi trở về có thể thay đổi cái gì?" Hắn hỏi.

"Nhưng là rõ ràng ngươi giúp ta tìm được là hắn, ngươi nói kiếp này không có mười thế tu hành người lương thiện, chỉ có cửu thế người lương thiện!"

"Là. Khi đó là không có, nhưng mà hiện thời đã có ." Này mười năm không biết có bao nhiêu tân hồn đầu thai một lần nữa làm người, bao nhiêu thế sự thay đổi, Ngao Thốn Tâm mặc dù đang ở Hồng Trần, trong lòng nhưng không nhớ Hồng Trần.

"Lại nguyên lai vẫn là ta chính mình sốt ruột chút, là ta cưỡng cầu ..."

"Thốn Tâm, ta khi đó sẽ cùng ngươi đã nói, đầu cơ trục lợi kiếm đi nét bút nghiêng chỉ biết hoàn toàn ngược lại, có đôi khi thậm chí còn có thể hại người khác."

"Như vậy, chân quân, ngươi là muốn lấy ta đi thiên đình vấn tội sao?" Nàng nhấc lên ánh mắt hỏi.

Dương Tiễn tựa hồ bị nàng vấn trụ, dừng một chút nói:"Lấy tam công chúa vấn tội lời này nói được nghiêm trọng ."

"Hiện thời ta muốn đi đưa hắn đoạn đường cuối cùng, lại không biết là phạm vào cái gì thiên luật?" Ngao Thốn Tâm như vậy hỏi hắn.

"Ta có thể vô tình, cũng không có thể vô nghĩa."

Trong mắt nàng lại có hắn mới gặp nàng khi thần thái, dường như có liệt liệt hỏa quang ở trong đó thiêu đốt. Tựa hồ này một đường tích công đức tu hành đều hóa thành hư vô, nàng vẫn là cái kia Ngao Thốn Tâm, vĩnh viễn đem lý trí để qua sau đầu , chí tình chí nghĩa Long Nữ.

Mà như vậy Ngao Thốn Tâm quyết định chuyện, đó là lạnh như băng sâm nghiêm thiên điều đặt tại trước mặt, cũng không từng lùi bước nửa phần.

Dương Tiễn có trong nháy mắt thất thần.

Cái kia nói xong "Người với người trong lúc đó, vốn chính là lẫn nhau lợi dụng lẫn nhau cần." Lại trước giờ không quan tâm yêu chính mình Ngao Thốn Tâm; Cái kia sẽ thay nàng châm trà đổ nước thay hắn giặt quần áo lo liệu Ngao Thốn Tâm; Cái kia cầm bảo kiếm một kiếm hướng hắn đâm tới lại cuối cùng đứng ở cổ họng một tấc Ngao Thốn Tâm; Cái kia bảo vệ hắn xác chết đối ngũ cực chiến thần nói:"Muốn giết Dương Tiễn trước giết ta!" Ngao Thốn Tâm; Cái kia nhát gan sợ phiền phức lõi đời xu lợi lại có một viên tối chân thành tha thiết cuồng dại Ngao Thốn Tâm... Dường như cách đã lâu năm tháng, ngàn năm trước mãnh liệt yêu hận lại ở nàng trong thân thể hồi phục.

Mà ở hắn thất thần thời điểm, Ngao Thốn Tâm lướt qua hắn bên cạnh.

Dương Tiễn bản năng vươn một bàn tay giữ chặt nàng cánh tay:"Không cần đi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm vươn một khác chỉ không thủ, kéo hạ tay hắn.

Nàng đi bay nhanh, Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy bất quá ngay lập tức nàng liền cách chính mình rất xa .

Ba ngày sau, cát phồn đến Trấn Giang trong nhà. Sắc mặt hắn tiều tụy, người nhà chỉ lúc hắn đi chung đường mệt nhọc mới vừa rồi đến tận đây.

Hắn vốn định mang kia cô nương về nhà, nhượng cha mẹ gặp một lần, vô luận có hay không kết quả, đều muốn làm cho bọn họ biết hắn có tâm nghi cô nương.

Có lẽ trong lòng hắn đó là có giấu kín bất an, mới vừa rồi tưởng về nhà có điều xác định.

Nhưng mà đến cùng vẫn là mộng Nam Kha, một cái làm mười năm mộng.

Trước kia chuyện cũ đều vì vô căn cứ, mười năm làm bạn bất quá sai lầm một hồi.

Hắn no thấm đẫm nùng mặc tưởng sao chép kinh thư bình tĩnh nỗi lòng. Đã thấy kia mực nước giọt ở tuyết trắng trên giấy, lại tự nhiên hãy còn lăn lộn đứng lên.

"Thừa quân nhất nặc, đến tận đây phương thành. Không quên sơ tâm, tới trăn chí thiện."

Kia mười sáu tự liền từ một giọt mặc hóa khai ở trước mặt hắn.

"Thốn Tâm cô nương!" Hắn đứng lên đẩy cửa ra, nhưng không thấy trong tưởng tượng cái kia thân ảnh.

Chỉ hành lang tiền quải trúc chuông gió, lúc này tựa hồ vì hòa cùng hắn kêu gọi, thùng thùng vang cái không ngừng.

Duyên đến duyên đi duyên như nước. Kia trúc chuông gió thanh âm như nhau lúc trước duyên như nước kia trản thanh thúy dễ nghe.

Nàng quả nhiên là tới qua.

Cho nên nàng nói thừa quân nhất nặc đến tận đây phương thành. Nàng quả thật đưa hắn về gia, dọc theo đường đi yên lặng bảo hộ hắn.

"Thốn Tâm cô nương, ta tất ngày ngày cho ngươi dượng cầu nguyện chúc phúc, nguyện hắn sớm ngày thoát ly khổ ách, sớm ngày cùng ngươi sum vầy!" Hắn hô.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong tay áo càn khôn túi bỗng nhiên phát ra mãnh liệt quang mang, kia thuyết minh nàng đã thu được nhân gian mười thế người lương thiện chúc phúc.

Làm sao có thể?! Rõ ràng hắn bất quá là cửu thế tu hành người lương thiện, làm sao có thể... Chính mình cùng hắn mười tái làm việc thiện cũng bất quá là tâm tồn may mắn muốn độ hóa hắn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lại không biết, nàng lưu lại kia mười sáu tự hạ, tự động xuất hiện tám chữ: Mười thế làm việc thiện, công đức viên mãn. Kia tám chữ khảm vào khôn cùng phật hiệu, tránh kim quang.

Trên đời này luôn có như vậy kỳ tích, xá tình thủ nghĩa, đại thiện tới trăn.

"Này Ngao Thốn Tâm quả nhiên là có vài phần vận khí." Vương Mẫu xem Khuy Trần kính trung này một màn, không khỏi có chút thổn thức.

"Nương nương biết được thiên cơ cho tới bây giờ khó lường." Ngọc Đế cười nói.

"Chính là không biết bệ hạ thay Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm an bày cuối cùng nhất cọc công đức là cái gì?" Vương Mẫu tò mò hỏi.

"Bọn họ chẳng sợ hoàn thành phía trước tám mươi kiện công đức, cuối cùng nhất kiện cũng chỉ sợ khó thành." Ngọc Đế nắn vuốt chòm râu, có chút đắc ý nói.

"Nương nương cũng biết, nhân gian bát khổ trung, cầu không thể nhất giày vò tâm. Tu luyện đại đạo có thể kham phá này một kiếp lại thiếu chi lại thiếu."

"Bệ hạ tưởng thật cao minh." Vương Mẫu không khỏi khen.

Hạ giới kinh giao biệt trang, Đà Khiết xem mười năm chưa về Ngao Thốn Tâm, lộ ra đắc ý khoe ra tươi cười:"Ngao Thốn Tâm rất giỏi!"

"Ngươi cũng rất giỏi!" Nàng ôn nhu nở nụ cười. Đà giữ sự trong sạch biên, Cửu diệp linh chi thảo dĩ nhiên trưởng thành, lại ít nhiều hắn mười năm chiếu cố.

"Di? Giống như làm sao không thích hợp?" Hắn lại bỗng nhiên kỳ quái nhìn chằm chằm nàng mãnh xem.

"Thế nào?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi hắn.

"Cảm giác ngươi có vẻ làm sao cải biến, ta lại nói không nên lời là làm sao thay đổi." Hắn nắm lấy trảo đầu, lại hãy còn cười khai:"Như vậy tốt lắm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đã thấy năm đó cố nhân cũng chưa bao lớn biến hóa, chỉ Ngu mỹ nhân tựa hồ trường cao chút, lại vẫn là "Long Nữ tỷ tỷ" Kêu, tâm tính cũng không lớn sửa.

"Tam công chúa!" Núi nhỏ nhìn đến nàng, vừa muốn khóc vừa muốn cười bộ dáng, liên Tiểu Ngu đều phải giễu cợt nàng.

Giao nhân lam tu vẫn là ôm cầm mà cười, vẫn là lúc trước thay hắn đạn tấu [ Tần vương phá trận khúc ] mốt đương thời tử.

Thậm chí liên nhân gian kiếm khách Thành Bích, nhân thất tinh Long Uyên kiếm kiếm linh thức tỉnh, hắn bề ngoài cũng không lại thay đổi, hiện thời xem ra, một chân dĩ nhiên mại nhập Kiếm Tiên chi liệt, khả tính có được bán tiên lực.

"Các ngươi đều tốt lắm, ta cũng yên tâm ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng bọn hắn tự hoàn cũ, liền nói:"Ta ước chừng muốn đồng chân quân đi kết cuối cùng nhất cọc công đức, Đà Khiết đi Hoa Sơn đem Bảo Liên Đăng trung dượng hồn phách đón ra, dùng Cửu diệp linh chi thảo ôn dưỡng, Cửu diệp linh chi thảo là mộc linh thân thể, so Bảo Liên Đăng càng thích hợp hồn phách sinh dưỡng."

"Ngươi lần này vừa muốn đi bao lâu?" Đà Khiết chọn mi hỏi nàng.

"Ta cũng không biết."

"Vậy ngươi cũng biết các ngươi tốt nhất nhất cọc công đức là cái gì?"

"Không biết." Ngao Thốn Tâm đáp được thong thả, núi nhỏ lại mơ hồ có chút lo lắng.

Vẫn là Tiểu Ngu nhanh mồm nhanh miệng, bằng vào yêu tinh trời sinh sâu sắc nói:"Long Nữ tỷ tỷ này đi cẩn thận."

"Ta sẽ ." Nàng nói.

Thành Bích xem nàng nói:"Thành Bích vô dụng chi khu nguyện cung tam công chúa sử dụng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không khỏi khai nổi lên hắn vui đùa:"Ta muốn ngươi thân thể làm cái gì? Ta muốn chính là ngươi tâm." Nói vừa nói xuất khẩu mới phát hiện này vui đùa cũng không tốt cười.

Chỉ lam tu đạo:"Chúc tam công chúa tâm tưởng sự thành."

Từ đầu tới cuối hắn đều là những lời này.

"Đa tạ."

Sau này bọn họ đều đều tự tránh ra, đà Kyoshila nàng đi đến trên hành lang dài nói:"Ngao Thốn Tâm, tuy rằng chạy tới bước này, nhưng là ta còn là hi vọng ngươi không cần có điều hy sinh."

"Ta biết." Nàng ôn nhu cười nói.

"Ta sẽ không hy sinh, ta là tối ích kỷ Ngao Thốn Tâm." Nàng nói.

Đà Khiết nói không ra lời.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lại nói:"Ngươi lớn như vậy cá nhân hảo hảo chiếu cố chính mình, ta biết ngươi tâm nhãn không ít, thật tâm kết giao cũng không nhiều, tựa hồ nghe nghe thấy lúc trước ngươi ở hắc thủy hà khi từng đã thích qua kia thần sông nữ nhi, nếu thật tâm thích nhân gia, chúng ta vẫn là có thể đi hạ sính ."

"Ngươi lề mề lao lải nhải lẩm bẩm làm cái gì? Thế nào cùng giao đãi di ngôn dường như." Đà Khiết nhíu mày nói.

Lần này đổi Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói chuyện, chỉ ôn nhu xem hắn.

"Tốt lắm, ta đã biết. Ngươi muốn hảo hảo chiếu cố chính mình, đối Dương Tiễn... Tóm lại chính ngươi xem làm đi. Chính là ta nhắc nhở ngươi một câu, Dương Tiễn thành phủ thâm hậu, vô luận như thế nào, ngươi đều phải toàn thân trở ra."

"Hảo."

"Đà Khiết, kỳ thật ngươi không cần lo lắng, ước chừng liên ông trời lần này đều là đứng ở ta bên này ." Nàng cười nói.

Cái gì? Nàng kia tiểu biểu đệ chọn cao mày, có chút kinh ngạc, lại có chút hiểu rõ.

, Chương 41

"Mới vừa rồi, bọn họ đều ở, ta không có phương tiện nói. Kỳ thật cuối cùng nhất cọc công đức, ta trở về phía trước đã đồng Dương Tiễn cùng nhau vạch trần."

Nàng ra cát gia, liền gặp Dương Tiễn chờ ở bên ngoài.

Kia ba ngày nàng từ một nơi bí mật gần đó cùng cát phồn trở về nhà, Dương Tiễn đến cùng vẫn là lo lắng nàng, liền cũng đi theo nàng một đạo đi rồi một chuyến

"Làm phiền chân quân ." Ngao Thốn Tâm vén áo thi lễ.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi thật sự không cần như thế." Dương Tiễn xem nàng, mày hơi hơi nhăn lại, chỉ nói như vậy một câu.

"Liên lụy chân quân trăm bận bên trong còn muốn làm lụng vất vả này đó, là Thốn Tâm chi qua. Hiện thời, chúng ta liền nhìn xem này cuối cùng nhất cọc công đức, lại là làm sao nghiệt duyên tình thương." Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu lên cười nói.

Nói xong, nàng liền xuất ra trong tay áo công đức bộ, Dương Tiễn trên tay quạt xếp điểm tại kia nho nhỏ tập thượng, công đức bộ tự động mở ra đến cuối cùng một tờ, nguyên bản trống không nhất tự giấy trắng trang thượng bỗng nhiên dần hiện ra văn tự, kia văn tự lại phóng đến không khí bên trong, rạng rỡ lóe quang, sau đó ở Dương Tiễn đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm trong ánh mắt dần dần tiêu tán.

Cuối cùng nhất cọc công đức, muốn độ hóa cũng là chính bọn họ.

Cầu không thể, Ngao Thốn Tâm đối Dương Tiễn cầu không thể, Dương Tiễn đối Hằng Nga cầu không thể, ngàn năm duyên phận nhất tạp nhất tạp, quấn quanh ở bọn họ dài dòng trong sinh mệnh, lẫn nhau khúc mắc, chồng dài lâu đến trầm trọng thời gian, rốt cục hình thành đến suốt cuộc đời cũng vô pháp thoát khỏi ràng buộc.

Y giả như thế nào tự y? Mà chính mình lại như thế nào độ hóa được chính mình? Lại nguyên lai câu kia nghiệt duyên tình thương, là nói cho chính mình nghe.

Dương Tiễn gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm bộ dạng phục tùng liễm mục, thật dài lông mi che khuất ánh mắt nàng, hắn nhìn không ra nàng đang nghĩ cái gì.

"Chân quân, hiện thời chúng ta hai người cũng không có gì biện pháp, không bằng đều tự đi về trước, chờ nghĩ tới biện pháp, lại cùng nhau thương lượng." Nàng ngẩng đầu lên nói.

"Ngọc Đế tự tiện đem chúng ta cá nhân cảm tình an bày ở công đức bộ lí, này tính cái gì?" Dương Tiễn bản thân liền đối hắn này cậu có chút khinh thường, hiện thời càng thấy hắn tả hữu khởi chính mình cảm tình đến, càng thêm mặt mày vắng lặng, dường như lung một tầng sương giống nhau.

"Đi trăm dặm giả bán chín mươi, chẳng lẽ chân quân muốn buông tha cho?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi.

Đúng rồi, muốn hắn buông tha cho đối Hằng Nga cảm tình, bản thân đó là vọng đàm, hắn phản cảm này cọc công đức, nhưng cũng ở tình lý bên trong. Ngọc Đế dụng tâm, hắn ước chừng nhất tưởng đến liền tâm sinh tức giận.

"Quả thật, này bản thân đó là cùng chân quân không quan hệ một sự kiện, lại muốn mệt tới chân quân buông tha cho chính mình cảm tình, thật sự là đối với ngươi bất công. Một khi đã như vậy, Thốn Tâm trước tạ qua này một đường tích công đức tu hành chân quân quan tâm, Thốn Tâm liền cũng đi về trước tưởng khác biện pháp." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong liền hãy còn vén áo thi lễ thấp đầu theo Dương Tiễn bên người đi qua.

"Phi như thế không thể sao?" Dương Tiễn hỏi.

"Tự nhiên không phải phi như thế không thể." Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu lên nói,"Tóm lại sẽ có biện pháp."

Nhưng mà bọn họ trước mặt thiên đình chư thần mặt tiếp được Ngọc Đế công đức bộ, bao nhiêu ánh mắt xem, hiện thời tưởng thật đổi ý, chỉ sợ về sau Kính hồ Long Vương thực sống lại , Ngọc Đế phiên khởi mặt đến chúng thần muốn xen mồm cũng sáp không lên. Nhân bọn họ tổn hại thiên đình uy nghiêm tổn hại Ngọc Đế thể diện, đó là bởi vậy định tội, ước chừng cũng không có người có thể nói thượng một câu không phải.

Nhưng Ngọc Đế an bày này cuối cùng nhất cọc công đức, lại thật sự khó làm, hoặc là nói là nhất kiện căn bản không có khả năng hoàn thành chuyện. Lấy Dương Tiễn tính tình, thật sự là không thể dễ dàng tha thứ người kia tả hữu chính mình cảm tình.

Lúc trước Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu không cho Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm bái đường thành thân, Dương Tiễn liền càng thêm kiên định muốn đại thao đại làm đại yến thân bằng bạn cũ. Hiện thời Ngọc Đế hi vọng hắn buông tha cho kia cầu mà không thể cảm tình, hắn liền càng thêm phản cảm như vậy áp chế.

Hắn tuy rằng đã không phải lúc trước quán giang khẩu cái kia khư khư cố chấp khắp nơi cùng thiên đình tướng bác Dương Tiễn, nhưng này nên có kiên trì cùng kiêu ngạo cho tới bây giờ chưa từng giảm bớt.

"Ngọc Đế này rõ ràng là khó xử chúng ta?" Đà Khiết nghe xong Ngao Thốn Tâm thuật lại, trong lòng tức giận tiệm sí.

"Ta nói thế nào chúng ta đạo tức nhưỡng kia Ngọc Đế lão nhân cũng không lên tiếng, lại nguyên lai lớn nhất trở ngại từ lúc nơi này chờ." Hắn cười lạnh nói.

"Ngươi đừng vội, nghe ta đem lời nói xong." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói.

"Vậy ngươi tiếp nói, Dương Tiễn lại là như thế nào đồng ý đi hóa giải chính mình tình chướng ." Đà Khiết hỏi.

"Là Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn."

"Cái gì?" Hắn cả kinh nói.

"Khi đó ta thấy hắn không đồng ý, đang chuẩn bị trở về đồng ngươi thương lượng, không nghĩ khi đó Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đột nhiên xuất hiện."

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn nãi hồng quân lão tổ thủ hạ đệ tử, ở hỗn độn chưa khai là lúc từng lấy Bàn Cổ cự thân khai thiên tích địa. Thủ hạ có Côn Luân mười hai kim tiên, Dương Tiễn sư phụ Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đó là hắn thứ mười cái đệ tử, cũng mười hai kim tiên chi nhất.

Dương Tiễn thấy hắn, tự nhiên muốn xưng một tiếng:"Sư tổ."

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi nãi ta huyền môn đời thứ ba trong hàng đệ tử đáng chú ý, chiến công sặc sỡ, thân thể thành thánh, hiện thời quan cư tư pháp thiên thần chi chức, ngô cảm giác sâu sắc vui mừng. Nhiên huyền môn đệ tử, nhu trảm tam thi phương thành thánh, ngươi hiện thời đang ở chức vị quan trọng, càng nhân làm được thái thượng vong tình. Này đây kiếp nạn này cũng là sư môn cho ngươi sở thiết. Vọng ngươi lịch kiếp mà về, thành tựu chân chính đại đạo."

Tam thi chính là nhân thể nội ba loại ác dục, tư dục, thèm ăn, tính | dục. Trảm được tam thi, tức chứng kim tiên.

"Là, đệ tử nghe theo sư tôn dạy bảo."

"Tây Hải tam công chúa, ngươi đồng ngươi bào huynh nhất trứng sở ra, thiên hạ kỳ tượng. Hiện thời ngươi bào huynh Tiểu Bạch Long đã lịch kiếp thành Phật, ngươi loại tình cảm kiếp lại còn chưa khám phá. Bổn tọa liền dư ngươi lần thứ hai cơ hội, như thế thứ có thể lịch kiếp thành công, liền khả cả ngày tiên."

tiên giả, thiên địa chi bán, thần tiên tài. Không tỉnh đại đạo, chỉ cho chút thành tựu phương pháp. Không thể nhận ra công, duy lấy Trường Sinh trụ thế, mà bất tử cho nhân gian giả cũng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm là tiên thai thần thú, không có kỳ ngộ vừa sinh ra đó là tiên chi khu. Năm đó lịch tình kiếp thất bại, liền luôn luôn là tiên, hiện thời Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn lại nói có thể có lần thứ hai lịch kiếp cơ hội.

"Thốn Tâm cẩn tuân pháp chỉ."

"Còn đây là lưỡng thế kính, khả trợ các ngươi độ kiếp." Theo một đạo kim quang hạ xuống, kia lưỡng thế kính liền dừng ở Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn trước mặt.

"Thái thượng vong tình, đại đạo tới giản. Hai người các ngươi thả dường như tu hành." Nói xong, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn liền hóa thành kim quang mà đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cầm lấy kia lưỡng thế kính vừa thấy, kính sinh hai mặt, trước sau đều chứng giám nhân. Tựa hồ là lấy thanh đồng bao ở kính thân, bốn phía khắc lấy bát quái.

"Không biết này lưỡng thế kính phải như thế nào trợ chúng ta vượt qua kiếp nạn này?" Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu hỏi Dương Tiễn, đã thấy Dương Tiễn ánh mắt lại lạc ở trên trời hư không.

Thiên Nhật sáng tỏ, không thấy Minh Nguyệt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy vậy, liền cũng im miệng. Dương Tiễn trăng rằm ngàn năm, muốn thực nhượng hắn buông này một phần cảm tình, tưởng thật có chút ép buộc.

"Này lưỡng thế kính diệu dụng ngươi ta không biết, không bằng đến hỏi hỏi ta sư phụ." Dương Tiễn cũng đã phục hồi tinh thần lại, trả lời Ngao Thốn Tâm.

"Ân." Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu.

"Không bằng như vậy, ngươi ta đi về trước đều tự làm tốt an bày, ba ngày sau cùng đi Ngọc Tuyền Sơn tìm ta sư phụ, hướng hắn lãnh giáo một chút này lưỡng thế kính diệu dụng." Dương Tiễn đề nghị nói.

"Hảo, hết thảy liền ấn chân quân nói làm." Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu.

Dương Tiễn thân cư chức vị quan trọng, xuất môn tự nhiên phải làm hảo hết thảy an bày. Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng tưởng đồng Đà Khiết bọn họ mười năm không thấy, tóm lại phải đi về nói một tiếng.

"Kia lưỡng thế kính ngươi khả mang theo?" Đà Khiết hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm theo trong tay áo xuất ra kia gương cho hắn xem, nhưng mà Đà Khiết trong mắt, kia nhưng cũng là phổ phổ thông thông song mặt kính, không có gì đặc biệt bất phàm địa phương. Chính là này gương là Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn ban tặng, ước chừng đó là cái gì bất quá thì bảo vật pháp khí.

"Nhìn không ra có cái gì thần thông, ngươi trước thu hồi đến đây đi." Đà Khiết đem gương trả lại cấp Ngao Thốn Tâm.

"Ta cũng nhìn không ra này gương có cái gì thần thông." Ngao Thốn Tâm thành thật thừa nhận nói,"Này đây liền chỉ có thể đi về phía ngọc đỉnh sư phụ thỉnh giáo, hắn thông kim bác cổ đọc lướt qua rộng khắp, thả là Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn thủ hạ đệ tử, hẳn là biết một ít."

"Vậy ngươi chỉ để ý yên tâm đi, ta sẽ đi Hoa Sơn tiếp phụ vương hồn phách trở về."

"Ân."

Dương Tiễn an bày xong chân quân điện chứa nhiều việc vặt, cũng chiếu cố Mai Sơn lục thánh một ít chú ý địa phương, còn tìm tâm tư khuyên trụ muốn đi theo Hao Thiên khuyển, liền vội vàng hạ phàm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm rời cung hắn ở bị thương khi trụ qua một thời gian, hiện thời tới cửa tự nhiên là quen thuộc.

Mười năm chưa từng đến nơi đây, Ngao Thốn Tâm năm đó tự tay sở trị cây cối đều đã dong dỏng như cái lọng.

Tiểu Ngu trước hết nhìn đến hắn, vô cùng cao hứng liền xung đi lại, vẫn là ngày xưa hoạt bát ngây thơ bộ dáng, sau đó lại nghĩ tới cái gì, liền giống khuông giống dạng được rồi thi lễ nói:"Gặp qua chân quân."

"Miễn lễ. Ngươi Long Nữ tỷ tỷ khả ở?"

"Ở. Ta mang ngươi đi gặp nàng." tiểu hoa yêu nói xong liền xoay người đi ở Dương Tiễn phía trước dẫn đường, đi rồi vài bước gặp Dương Tiễn không đuổi kịp, liền lại kỳ quái xoay người hỏi:"Chân quân?"

"Nga, không có việc gì. Ta lập tức tới ngay."

Dương Tiễn vừa rồi này đã lâu kinh giao biệt trang, chỉ cảm thấy nơi này càng ngày càng giống năm đó Dương phủ. Năm đó Dương phủ ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trụ tiến vào sau chính là từ nàng một tay lo liệu, loại cái gì thụ phóng cái gì bài trí cũng là nàng định đoạt. Hiện thời nơi này cũng dựa theo nàng yêu thích tiến hành trang tập, liền mơ hồ dẫn theo ngày xưa chỗ ở cũ hương vị, này đây hắn vừa rồi có một cái chớp mắt xung giật mình.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ở đồng Thành Bích so kiếm, lam tu ở một bên đánh đàn. Kiếm linh thức tỉnh sau Thành Bích cho kiếm đạo phía trên tạo nghệ đã đương thời ít có. Mười năm diện bích ngộ kiếm, hắn hiện thời tu vi đã gần đến Kiếm Tiên.

Này đây Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng hắn so kiếm, liền không bao giờ nữa ẩn dấu nửa phần. Kia hai người chiêu thức không bàn mà hợp ý nhau lam tu cầm khúc, lấy khúc ngự kiếm, lấy kiếm cùng khúc. Ba người trên không hình thành một đạo mãnh liệt khí kình, cho nhau so đấu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy Dương Tiễn, bận thu kiếm chiêu, Thành Bích thấy nàng thu chiêu, liền cũng cuống quít đem đã dùng hết chiêu thức sinh sôi dừng. Mà lam tu cũng năm ngón tay kìm, ở cầm khúc.

"Chân quân." Ngao Thốn Tâm thanh kiếm cấp một bên núi nhỏ, lấy thủ cùng cùng núi nhỏ đưa qua khăn, liền xoay người hướng Dương Tiễn.

"Ta mọi việc đã an bày thỏa đáng, không biết tam công chúa bên này như thế nào?"

"Ta không thành vấn đề, tùy thời có thể đi Ngọc Tuyền Sơn."

"Một khi đã như vậy, kia liền xuất phát đi." Dương Tiễn nói xong liền cũng không quay đầu lại đi rồi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tổng cảm thấy hắn tựa hồ cảm xúc có chút bất khoái, bất quá nghĩ đến nhượng hắn buông tha cho đối Hằng Nga cảm tình, hắn tâm sinh bất khoái cũng là bình thường, cho dù là sư môn khảo nghiệm, cũng khó tiêu hắn ngàn năm tương tư thẫn thờ.

Long Nữ nghĩ này đó, vẫy tay thu bội kiếm, nghĩ nên giao đãi đều giao đãi qua một lần, liền cũng chỉ cùng mọi người đánh tiếp đón, tùy tùng Dương Tiễn mà đi.

Ngọc Tuyền Sơn là Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân động phủ kim hà động chỗ nơi, kim hà động ở phúc thuyền sơn vĩ, nhân thường có sáng mờ chiếu rọi mà được gọi là. Dương Tiễn mang theo Ngao Thốn Tâm đến bái phỏng sư phụ của mình Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân, giá vân được rồi một cái canh giờ liền đến Ngọc Tuyền Sơn.

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân danh nghĩa chỉ Dương Tiễn một cái đệ tử, mà Dương Tiễn đối này sư phụ cũng kính trọng có thêm, dễ dàng không đến quấy rầy. Vì chỉ ra tôn kính, hắn đến Ngọc Tuyền Sơn liền hạ đụn mây, chỉ cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm hai người đi bộ đi đến kim hà động.

Kim hà cửa động khẩu có nhất tàn bi, trên có khắc "Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân tu hành chỗ", Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm vào động phủ, liền gặp thanh y Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân ngồi ở bồ đoàn phía trên.

Dương Tiễn nhiều năm không thấy hắn, lúc này thấy , liền quỳ xuống đại bái nói:"Dương Tiễn gặp qua sư phụ." Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng hắn cũng từng ở một cái dưới mái hiên ở mấy trăm năm, liền cũng đi theo Dương Tiễn kêu một tiếng:"Ngọc đỉnh sư phụ."

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân ngồi bồ đoàn phía trên, mở mắt ra thấy Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm, không khỏi ngạc nhiên nói:"Các ngươi hai người sao cùng đến ta nơi này?"

"Có một vật không rõ, tưởng hướng sư phụ thỉnh giáo."

"Cái gì? Lấy đến ta coi xem." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân tự phụ học thức uyên bác kiến thức rộng rãi, nghe nói Dương Tiễn không hề biết đến vật cái gì, liền đến hứng thú.

Ngao Thốn Tâm từ trong tay áo xuất ra lưỡng thế kính, đưa tới Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân trước mặt.

"Đây là lưỡng thế kính!" Vừa thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm xuất ra vật cái gì, ngọc thế chân vạc mã nói ra tên của hắn.

"Ngọc đỉnh sư phụ biết?" Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn nói được nổi danh tự, ánh mắt lập tức sáng.

"Này... Đây là ta sư huynh nhiên đăng đạo nhân tùy thân vật. Hắn cùng với ta bản đều đầu Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn thủ hạ, chính là hắn chưa liệt vào mười hai kim tiên. Sau từ nói nhập phật, thành Tây Thiên nhiên đăng cổ phật."

Nhiên đăng cổ phật là đi qua phật, Như Lai Phật Tổ là hiện tại phật, mà phật Di Lặc là tương lai phật. Ngọc Đế chưởng thiên địa nhân tam giới, mà Như Lai chưởng thiên ngoại thiên, phật gia quản quá khứ hiện tại tương lai.

"Kia này lưỡng thế kính có gì diệu dụng?" Dương Tiễn hỏi.

"Các ngươi tự nơi nào được này lưỡng thế kính?" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân không đáp, đổ trái lại hỏi bọn hắn.

"Là sư tổ ban tặng."

"Là sư phụ hắn lão nhân gia?" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân càng thêm kinh ngạc ,"Hắn vì sao ban thưởng các ngươi bực này bảo vật?"

Dương Tiễn đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc nhau, liền kỹ càng nói trải qua.

"Trảm tam thi, chứng đại đạo." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân tay vuốt chòm râu vuốt ve kia lưỡng thế kính thượng bát quái. Chậm rì rì nói:"Lúc trước phong thần một trận chiến kỳ thật là chúng ta Côn Luân sơn Ngọc Hư Cung Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn môn hạ mười hai đệ tử nhân một ngàn năm trăm năm chưa từng trảm lại tam thi, phạm vào sát giới, nhu chờ tử nha phong qua thần, lịch qua tiên kiếp, lại tu chính quả, phản bản còn nguyên."

"Hiện thời sư phụ lệnh ngươi một lần nữa lịch kiếp chém tới tam thi, đó là đối với ngươi kỳ vọng rất cao, thả ngươi hiện tại thân cư thiên đình chức vị quan trọng, càng ứng nghiêm cẩn yêu cầu chính mình."

"Đệ tử đã biết." Dương Tiễn tất cung tất kính đáp. Ngọc đỉnh lại trong lòng trung thở dài, hắn này duy nhất đệ tử tính cách cao ngạo, ngộ tính kỳ cao, vì hắn dài quá không ít thể diện. Chính là cho tình tự một đường tựa hồ rất khó đã thấy ra.

"Ngọc đỉnh sư phụ, ngươi còn chưa nói này lưỡng thế kính tác dụng đâu!" Ngao Thốn Tâm thôi nói.

"Này lưỡng thế kính, kính sinh hai mặt, một mặt chiếu đó là đi qua việc. Nhiên đăng cổ phật nãi đi qua phật, quản chúng sinh đi qua. Này kính trung đó là chúng ta quá khứ. Còn có một mặt, đó là hiện thế. Đi qua cùng hiện tại lẫn nhau sống nhờ vào nhau, hỗ vì chiếu rọi."

Nguyên lai nàng luôn luôn lấy nơi tay thượng , đó là chính mình quá khứ.

"Thiên tôn nói này kính khả trợ chúng ta phá kiếp, trợ chúng ta hoàn thành Ngọc Đế giao dư chúng ta công đức bộ thượng cuối cùng nhất kiện công đức." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói.

"Hai người các ngươi đều là tính tình bướng bỉnh không nghe khuyên bảo nhân, cầu không thể, cầu mà không thể liền càng thêm muốn được đến." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nhìn hai người, ý vị thâm trường nói.

"Có một số việc, đó là các ngươi chính mình nguyện ý buông, cũng không nhất định phóng được hạ."

"Này đây tài càng muốn lịch kiếp chứng nói." Ngao Thốn Tâm thấp đầu nhu thuận đáp.

"Có nguyên nhân tài có quả, băng dày ba thước không thể do cái lạnh của một ngày. Ta hỏi ngươi, ngươi tưởng thật nguyện ý buông ta này đồ nhi ." Ngọc đỉnh hỏi nàng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chính là nghênh thị hắn xem kỹ ánh mắt, thong dong cười:"Ngọc đỉnh sư phụ, này ba trăm nhiều năm Thốn Tâm ở Tây Hải tư qua tỉnh lại, đã buông. Lại nói tiếp, Thốn Tâm còn chưa hướng ngọc đỉnh sư phụ tạ tội, lúc trước niên thiếu không hiểu chuyện, nhiều có đắc tội, vọng ngọc đỉnh sư phụ đại nhân không nhớ tiểu nhân qua, tha thứ Thốn Tâm mạo phạm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lời nói mang theo bụi bặm lạc định thong dong, cùng chuyện cũ đã hĩ bình yên.

Dương Tiễn nghe xong, lại chỉ cảm thấy nàng nhất tự nhất lời đập vào chính mình trong lòng. Ra Tây Hải sau Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng năm đó tưởng như hai người, lại nguyên lai ở năm tháng biến thiên trung nàng sớm buông năm đó cảm tình, hắn đại khái cũng tưởng đến Ngao Thốn Tâm là thật buông, hiện thời nghe nàng chính tai lời nói, chỉ cảm thấy hết thảy hoang đường buồn cười.

Ước chừng trên đời này tất cả mọi người cho rằng Ngao Thốn Tâm sẽ luôn luôn yêu Dương Tiễn, lại nguyên lai cũng có nàng ảm đạm buông tha cho ngày nào đó.

Này cọc công đức không thể thuận lợi hoàn thành, nguyên lai là hắn một người bướng bỉnh, không chịu dễ dàng hướng vận mệnh cúi đầu. Mà Ngao Thốn Tâm như vậy dễ dàng thấp đầu, hắn tâm hồ cũng đã đông lạnh thành nghìn trượng chi băng.

Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên hiểu được chính mình mạc danh kỳ diệu tức giận, trừ bỏ chính mình cảm tình không muốn thiên đình bài bố ở ngoài, càng nhiều là về này cọc công đức, muốn Ngao Thốn Tâm buông tha cho chính mình này cọc công đức, Ngao Thốn Tâm từ đầu tới cuối đều là nguyện ý phối hợp .

Nàng nguyện ý buông tha cho, là vì nàng đã buông tha cho.

Tâm không thể ức chế đau, dường như năm đó ở Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu tam giới chúng thần phía trước thừa nhận chính mình cha mẹ yêu là sai lầm , cũng vì chi sám hối. Khi đó vì thoát khỏi tam công chúa dây dưa, cũng là vì buông tha nàng, hắn tình nguyện chính mình chịu nhục, tình nguyện cha mẹ trong lúc đó chân ái chịu nhục, hiện thời nàng buông tha hắn, hắn tâm lại đồng năm đó giống nhau đau.

"Kỳ tai, quái tai." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân thở dài. Hắn năm đó nhưng là kiến thức qua này Tây Hải tam công chúa bá đạo cùng máu ghen , đó là chính mình cũng bị nàng đuổi ra Dương phủ, hiện thời đã thấy nàng đồng chính mình đồ đệ sóng vai mà đến, nói đùa thong dong, chỉ năm đó nhất khang si tình, cũng rốt cuộc tìm không thấy .

Cái gọi là thâm tình không hối, đó là vô luận trải qua thế nào thế tình bẻ gãy, trong lòng kia một phần yêu thầm lại vĩnh hằng không thay đổi. Đó là khắc cho linh hồn trung bất diệt ấn ký. Si tình nhân chẳng phải không thể quên tình, mà là một khi yêu thượng, liền cuồng dại không hối. Mà một khi buông, tình không ở, si lại còn cố thủ thành trì.

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân bỗng nhiên coi chừng Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt, chỉ trong chốc lát hắn lại cắt nàng mạch, cả kinh nói:"Thì ra là thế, ngươi cư nhiên..."

"Ngọc đỉnh sư phụ, chuyện cũ đã hĩ, hết thảy đều đã qua đi. Thốn Tâm hiểu được chính mình đang làm cái gì." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói.

"Ngươi hay không buông, chính ngươi nói không tính, được Thiên Đạo đi chứng minh." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân "Hừ" một tiếng, tức giận nói.

"Các ngươi hôm nay chi quả đó là có lúc trước chi nhân loại hạ mà đến. Hai người các ngươi nguyên thần có thể vào này lưỡng thế kính trung, tìm được lúc trước hết thảy phát sinh nguyên nhân, tìm được năm đó đối phương, dẫn đường đối phương cần phải không cần yêu thượng người kia."

Ngao Thốn Tâm muốn tìm đến Dương Tiễn, nhượng hắn không cần yêu thượng Hằng Nga, mà Dương Tiễn muốn tìm đến Ngao Thốn Tâm, nhượng nàng không cần yêu thượng chính mình.

Mà này hai kiện sự, rõ ràng đó là năm đó lẫn nhau đều làm qua chuyện. Ngao Thốn Tâm nhượng Dương Tiễn không cần yêu thượng Hằng Nga, bởi vì nàng thương hắn; Mà Dương Tiễn nhượng Ngao Thốn Tâm không cần yêu thượng chính mình, bởi vì hắn là thiên đình khâm phạm hắn không muốn liên lụy nàng. Như thế lẫn nhau truy đuổi dây dưa nhiều năm cuối cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm phi giá y gả nhập Dương gia, nhưng nghìn năm qua luôn luôn ý nan bình, cũng bởi vậy sinh ra rất nhiều sự đến.

Này dường như là số mệnh, hiện thời lại nếu thứ trải qua một phen. Tựa hồ lẫn nhau đều đoán được kia lại là một phen thế nào khúc mắc.

"Các ngươi nguyên thần ly thể, thân thể ta sẽ thay các ngươi bảo quản, cũng hộ pháp bảy bảy bốn mươi chín thiên. Bảy bảy bốn mươi chín thiên sau các ngươi như không trở lại, nguyên thần chiếm được chỉ sợ gian nan. Bên ngoài một ngày, kính trung ngàn năm, các ngươi nhất định phải ở bốn mươi chín thiên phía trước xuất ra."

Ngọc đỉnh nói xong, nhìn hai người liếc mắt một cái nói:"Các ngươi muốn hay không tiến này lưỡng thế kính, các ngươi chính mình nghĩ rõ ràng."

, Chương 42

Tiến vào này lưỡng thế kính, trực diện đó là này thương tâm quá khứ. Bao gồm cửa nát nhà tan bi thống, một đường đào vong gian khổ, còn có chính mình dây dưa, Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ Dương Tiễn ước chừng là không nghĩ đi đối mặt này đó , bọn họ hai cái từng đã cho nhau tra tấn một ngàn nhiều năm, nàng tự hỏi coi như biết hắn, hiện thời muốn Dương Tiễn lại đối mặt người cũ chuyện xưa, thật sự có chút miễn cưỡng.

"Cũng là sư môn vì Dương Tiễn trảm tam thi thành đại đạo sở thiết, Dương Tiễn lại làm sao dám không tuân lời." Không nghĩ tới hắn vẫn là cúi đầu bộ dạng phục tùng, tiếp nhận rồi sư môn đối hắn thử luyện.

"Thốn Tâm cũng nguyện tiến lưỡng thế kính lại lịch kiếp." Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng thấp đầu nói.

"Hảo. Đã các ngươi nghĩ rõ ràng , vi sư liền thay các ngươi khởi động này lưỡng thế kính. Hai người các ngươi này đi chính là của các ngươi đi qua, đi qua từ vô số thời điểm tạo thành, chín mươi thời điểm vì nhất niệm, nhất niệm trung trong nháy mắt kinh chín trăm sinh diệt. Các ngươi đi vào xuất hiện tại thế nào trong nháy mắt, vi sư cũng vô pháp nắm chắc, chỉ có thể bằng vào đều tự vận khí."

Nói xong Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân niệm khởi khẩu quyết khu động lưỡng thế kính, kính mặt chung quanh bát quái cấp tốc xoay tròn, trong gương thả ra một đạo mãnh liệt quang mang, Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn bận mặc vận huyền công, nguyên thần xuất khiếu, kia nguyên thần tới gần hào quang, liền bị hào quang hút đi vào.

...

Ngao Thốn Tâm tỉnh lại, phát hiện chính mình nằm ở Tây Hải trong tẩm cung tú trên giường.

Đột nhiên ngồi dậy, lại không biết nay tịch gì tịch.

Nàng ở Tây Hải tẩm cung rất là tráng lệ. Liên kia trang điểm bàn trang điểm kính giá đều là chỉnh khối thủy tinh bích điêu thành, nàng nhìn phía trong gương chính mình, tuổi trẻ , mặt mày trong lúc đó bất nhiễm bụi bậm, vẫn là khuê nữ bộ dáng.

Chỉ kia một đôi mắt, là ngàn năm sau chính mình.

Lúc này, bỗng nhiên tẩm cung có một cái chớp mắt chấn động, bàn trang điểm thượng hộp trang sức phách một tiếng đánh rơi trên đất, bên trong mã não châu ngọc toàn bộ lăn xuất ra.

Bên ngoài mỗi một tiếng kêu sợ hãi, tựa hồ có lính tôm tướng cua lớn tiếng ồn ào:"Không tốt ! Dương Tiễn đến cướp cô dâu !"

Cướp cô dâu? Đúng rồi, nhớ ngày đó, chính mình còn xem như Dương Tiễn cướp cô dâu cướp về .

Nhưng mà hiện thời nàng nghĩ Dương Tiễn vì nàng đến cướp cô dâu, trong lòng lại pha không phải tư vị. Ngao Thốn Tâm chạy nhanh ra tẩm cung, đã thấy nguyên bản coi chừng nàng thị vệ đã không thấy, ước chừng Dương Tiễn đến cướp cô dâu bọn họ đi đằng trước trợ giúp đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói ra váy vội vàng hướng tiếng đánh nhau truyền đến phóng hướng chạy đi.

Long Nữ vòng đến tiền thính vừa vén rèm châu, liếc mắt một cái liền gặp Dương Tiễn đi trước làm gương đang cùng với lính tôm tướng cua đánh nhau. Tây Hải thủy tộc sao đánh thắng được tam giới chiến thần, nhất chiêu chưa toàn, đều bị hắn cửu chuyển Thần Công đánh bay. Hắn bên người là hắn huynh đệ cùng hắn trung thành tướng tùy cẩu nhi, người người đều là hảo thủ, như vậy xông vào tiến vào, đánh cho Tây Hải thủy tộc không hề hoàn thủ lực.

Khi đó Dương Tiễn đúng là tối duệ ý không chịu nổi thời điểm, Ngao Thốn Tâm xem hắn, cách hai ngàn năm thời gian, cùng với sớm bình phục yêu hận, chỉ cảm thấy bộ dáng của hắn như vậy rõ ràng, lại như vậy xa lạ.

"Dương Tiễn!" Nàng gọi lại hắn.

"Thốn Tâm." Dương Tiễn dùng tam tiêm hai nhận đao một vòng rời ra trước mặt lính tôm tướng cua, nghe được Ngao Thốn Tâm thanh âm, liền đình chỉ động tác.

"Không cần khó xử bọn họ." Ngao Thốn Tâm trong mắt có làm cho người ta động dung gì đó, Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, đối phía sau Mai Sơn huynh đệ nói:"Các huynh đệ, đều dừng tay. Đã đã tiếp đến tam công chúa, chúng ta lập tức ra Tây Hải."

Nói xong Dương Tiễn thân thủ đáp Ngao Thốn Tâm kiên, mạnh mẽ nhắc tới, liền ra Tây Hải long cung. Mai Sơn huynh đệ cùng Hao Thiên khuyển duy Dương Tiễn [làm chủ, sai đâu đánh đó], tự nhiên theo sát sau ra Tây Hải.

Trở lại Tây Hải ngạn, Ngao Thốn Tâm sắc mặt lại không là tốt lắm. Nàng lần này trở về, còn chưa hảo hảo gặp thượng cha mẹ một mặt, liền bị Dương Tiễn "Kiếp" xuất ra.

Dương Tiễn đối với Tây Hải hô:"Hải lý lính tôm tướng cua nghe, trở về chuyển cáo ta nhạc phụ đại nhân, ta này con rể, hắn nhận cũng phải nhận, không tiếp thu cũng phải nhận. Xin thứ cho Dương Tiễn vô lý !"

"Phụ vương... Nữ nhi thực xin lỗi ngươi, thực xin lỗi Tây Hải." Long Nữ xem Tây Hải, xem nàng sắp chia lìa ngàn năm gia, không khỏi lã chã nước mắt chảy xuống.

"Đi thôi." Dương Tiễn xem nàng, nhẹ nhàng nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm được rồi quỳ lạy đại lễ. Bởi vì nàng biết từng đã này làm trái, biết chính mình cuối cùng nhượng Tây Hải nan làm, nhượng phụ vương mẫu hậu hổ thẹn, chỉ cảm thấy tự bản thân cả đời đối Tây Hải thua thiệt nhiều nhất, lúc này không khỏi liền dẫn theo vài phần chỉ trích.

Nàng cũng biết Dương Tiễn như vậy đánh lên cửa cướp cô dâu, tài nhượng Ngọc Đế không thể vấn tội Tây Hải, dù sao thiên hạ này không có vài người có thể ngăn được hắn. Hắn như vậy hung thần ác sát, cũng là vì bảo toàn Tây Hải. Hắn có thể không tiếp thu Ngọc Đế, Tây Hải Long Vương cũng không dám làm trái hôm nay cộng chủ.

Nhưng mà nàng rốt cục vẫn là bị Dương Tiễn mang cách Tây Hải. Lúc này Dương Tiễn tự nhiên không biết hắn lần này đoạt trở về, là thế nào một cái phiền toái.

Cuối cùng nhìn lại này phiến bờ biển, kia triều tịch phập phồng ngàn năm không thay đổi, Ngao Thốn Tâm lại biết chính mình việc này quay đầu vô ngạn.

Quán giang khẩu dân chúng đều đến Dương phủ hỗ trợ, Dương Thiền bận được xoay quanh.

Mà Ngao Thốn Tâm đi theo Dương Tiễn trở lại Dương phủ, liền thấy ngọc đỉnh sư phụ giúp đỡ mọi người ở treo biển hành nghề biển. Ngao Thốn Tâm bước lên phía trước một bước lớn tiếng kêu lên:"Ngọc đỉnh sư phụ!"

Ngay tại không lâu nàng còn cùng Dương Tiễn cùng hướng hắn thỉnh giáo vấn đề, lúc này thấy hắn, tự nhiên tâm sinh thân cận loại tình cảm, sau đó đãi nàng kêu xuất khẩu, nhìn đến ngọc đỉnh xoay người lại, tài giật mình hiểu được ngọc đỉnh sư phụ vẫn là ngàn năm trước cái kia biết được thiên hạ sự, lại bình yên đãi ở Dương Tiễn bên người cơ trí ân sư. Mà không phải cái kia bị chính mình đuổi đi, mắt thấy đại đệ tử bắt nhị đệ tử bởi vậy mà bị thương tâm Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân.

Ngọc đỉnh xoay người liền thấy được ánh mắt Hồng Hồng Ngao Thốn Tâm, không khỏi sửng sốt nói:"Hảo hảo khóc cái gì?"

Mai Sơn lục thánh hai mặt nhìn nhau, đều có chút không biết làm sao.

"Không có gì." Ngao Thốn Tâm miễn cưỡng cười cười lướt qua mọi người trực tiếp trở về phòng. Nàng thế nào cũng tưởng không đến chính mình cư nhiên là trở lại tân hôn đêm trước, mà không phải gặp nhau bắt đầu. Lúc này Dương Tiễn mặc dù chuẩn bị cưới chính mình, nhưng đã là tâm mộ Hằng Nga, muốn hiểu biết hắn khúc mắc, thật sự có chút khó làm.

Dương Tiễn đẩy cửa mà vào, liền gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm ngồi ở trước bàn trang điểm, trước bàn trang điểm trong gương, trên mặt của nàng thù vô ý mừng.

Kia giá y để lại ở một bên, nàng lại nhìn cũng không thèm nhìn, này thật sự là không giống cái kia một lòng muốn gả cho chính mình Tây Hải tam công chúa.

"Như thế nào?" Hắn nhẹ giọng hỏi.

"Không có gì." Nàng nói. Sau đó ánh mắt liền không thể tránh khỏi dừng ở một mảnh giá y thượng, kia thượng đầu đường may tinh mịn, là quán giang khẩu tốt nhất tú nương tú thành, lấy hạ hắn hai người tân hôn mừng rỡ.

"Không mặc thượng giá y thử xem sao?" Dương Tiễn dè dặt hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vươn tay đi chạm đến kia này điệp được ngay ngắn chỉnh tề giá y, tâm đầu cảm khái ngàn vạn.

Năm đó là ta như vậy cao hứng, mặc màu đỏ giá y ở trước gương xoay xoay vòng, hiện thời ta cũng không tưởng lại mặc vào nó . Cho nên, lần này cái kia diện mục khả tăng cho ngươi đổ chừng khẩu vị Ngao Thốn Tâm sẽ không bao giờ nữa xuất hiện .

"Dương Tiễn... Chúng ta hôn lễ thủ tiêu đi." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói. Chính mình lần này tiến đến là tới khuyên trụ hắn không cần yêu thượng Hằng Nga, thật sự không cần tái giá một lần. Hiện thời hắn đã yêu thượng , chỉ sợ đồng chính mình thành thân sau kia cầu mà không thể cảm tình càng thành không thể quên được chấp niệm.

Dương Tiễn nghe nàng đem lời nói ra miệng, trong nháy mắt sắc mặt trở nên phi thường khó coi.

"Ngươi thật như vậy tưởng?" Hắn trầm ngâm một lát hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm dũng cảm nghênh thị ánh mắt của hắn, gật gật đầu.

Dương Tiễn nhìn nhìn nàng, phóng nhu thanh âm nói:"Ta đi Tây Hải cướp cô dâu đả thương lính tôm tướng cua, cũng là bất đắc dĩ. Ngươi như tưởng hồi Tây Hải, Dương Tiễn tùy thời có thể cùng ngươi hồi Tây Hải."

"Dương Tiễn, ta biết ngươi xem không lên ta phụ vương, chướng mắt Tây Hải, ta bị cấm Tây Hải khi cũng tưởng hiểu được rất nhiều, chúng ta thật sự không thích hợp ở cùng nhau, ngươi cũng không tất chân ái ta cái gì, chúng ta cũng không tới phi khanh không cưới phi quân không gả nông nỗi, thừa dịp hết thảy còn kịp, không bằng như vậy đình chỉ quên đi." Ngao Thốn Tâm mềm giọng muốn nhờ. Trong ánh mắt nàng sương mù tốt tươi, cất giấu ngàn năm không tiêu tan khúc mắc cùng trăm năm triệt ngộ giật mình.

"Tam công chúa, ngươi vẫn là trước hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi một chút." Dương Tiễn nói xong phất tay áo ra cửa.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng thở dài, chỉ cảm thấy việc này gian nan. Như vậy kiêu ngạo Dương Tiễn, lại như thế nào chịu được đến chính mình lật lọng? Nhưng là hắn rõ ràng tâm mộ Hằng Nga, nàng đau đầu này cọc sự thượng còn không kịp, lại như thế nào cùng hắn bái đường thành thân.

"Nhị ca, tam công chúa nàng như thế nào?" Dương Thiền bận qua một trận, nhân gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm trở về lúc sắc mặt không phải tốt lắm bộ dáng, liền đi lại hỏi một chút Dương Tiễn tình huống.

"Tam công chúa... Nàng..." Dương Tiễn đã mở miệng, lại không biết từ chỗ nào nói.

"Nàng thế nào?"

"Nàng tưởng thủ tiêu cửa này việc hôn nhân." Dương Tiễn rốt cục vẫn là nói ra khẩu.

"Cái gì?" Dương Thiền cả kinh nói. Nàng một đường xem xuống dưới, tự nhiên biết này Tây Hải tam công chúa đối nhà mình nhị ca là hoài thế nào một phần lưu luyến si mê.

"Ước chừng là ta đối nàng người nhà thái độ quá mức ngạo mạn vô lễ, trong lòng nàng oán ta."

"Nhị ca, ngươi thật sự là không biết nữ nhân. Tam công chúa đối với ngươi cuồng dại một mảnh, cho dù oán ngươi cũng chỉ là nhất thời, tuyệt sẽ không nói ra từ hôn lời nói đến. Ta chỉ sợ trong đó có khác hiểu lầm." Dương Thiền ngồi xuống thay Dương Tiễn phân tích nói.

Gặp nhà mình nhị ca trầm ngâm không nói, Dương Thiền lại nói:"Không bằng ta đi trước xem xem nàng khẩu phong, không biết nàng là vì gì mà muốn từ hôn, lại nghị không muộn."

"Làm phiền tam muội ."

"Nhị ca, ngươi hiện thời là ta duy nhất thân nhân, cùng ta nói cái gì khách khí nói." Dương Thiền ôn nhu cười nói, vươn tay vỗ vỗ nhà mình huynh trưởng mu bàn tay, trấn an nói:"Ta đi một chút sẽ trở lại."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy đẩy cửa mà vào Dương Thiền, tâm tư có chút hoảng hốt.

Đúng rồi, hiện thời vẫn là thiếu nữ Dương Thiền còn chưa trải qua qua tình yêu lễ rửa tội, còn chưa chịu qua bị áp Hoa Sơn mười bảy năm cực khổ, này đây nàng khuôn mặt thượng mang theo vài phần tính trẻ con, nhưng mà khóe mắt đuôi lông mày lại ôn nhu giống như tối tinh tế tranh vẽ theo lối tinh vi.

"Tam công chúa." Nàng đóng cửa đi đến Ngao Thốn Tâm bên người, gặp một bên giá y không chút sứt mẻ, không khỏi súc mi:"Tam công chúa chẳng lẽ không thích này giá y? Là trách ta chọn hoa thức vải dệt không thảo hỉ sao?"

"Không phải, đồng ngươi không có quan hệ. Này giá y rất đẹp mắt." Ngao Thốn Tâm vươn tay sờ sờ kia mặt trên hoa văn, đáy mắt lan tràn ra một mảnh ôn nhu.

"Kia đó là ta kia không biết thông cảm nhị ca nói gì đó không thảo hỉ lời nói, chọc tam công chúa tức giận?" Dương Thiền lại thử nói.

"Kỳ thật đồng chân quân cũng không có gì quan hệ."

"Chân quân?" Dương Thiền mày cảnh giác nhất tích. Nhà mình nhị ca bị Ngọc Đế phong chiêu huệ hiển thánh nhị lang chân quân tài bất quá vài ngày, nhưng nhân nhị ca chán ghét Ngọc Đế, toàn bộ Dương phủ không người như vậy xưng hô hắn, nhưng Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa ra khỏi miệng chính là câu này "Chân quân", dường như rất quen đã hô qua trăm ngàn lần giống nhau.

"Ta là nói Dương Tiễn." Ngao Thốn Tâm bận sửa lời nói:"Hắn là phải làm đại anh hùng nhân, ta không lớn xứng đôi hắn."

Kiêu ngạo Ngao Thốn Tâm khi nào ăn nói khép nép nói mấy lời này. Dương Thiền mặt mày gian một mảnh kinh ngạc. Ngao Thính Tâm từng đã nói qua, Ngao Thốn Tâm âm thầm nhưng là từng nói qua chính mình là tối xứng Dương Tiễn nữ tử, mà hiện thời lại vì sao tự coi nhẹ mình nói ra loại lời nói này?

"Ta đã biết, tam công chúa. Ta nhị ca ước chừng là ở làm sao trong lúc vô tình phạm vào đại sai, ta đại hắn hướng ngươi xin lỗi, hi vọng ngươi không cần ghi hận hắn." Dương Thiền nghiêm túc nói, nói xong liền chuẩn bị hành lễ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bận đứng dậy giúp đỡ nàng nói:"Không phải ngươi tưởng như vậy... Ai..." Nàng nhưng cũng không biết từ đâu nói lên, trở Dương Thiền xin lỗi, liền lại xoay người sang chỗ khác.

"Tam công chúa?" Dương Thiền sai lệch đầu kêu nàng.

"Dương Thiền, có một số việc ngươi bây giờ còn không biết, chờ ngươi lại trải qua nhiều lắm một ít, liền đã hiểu." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong liền không lại để ý nàng.

Dương Thiền không có cách nào khác, liền chỉ có thể lui đi ra ngoài. Lâm đóng cửa khi nàng gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt dừng ở giá y thượng, ánh mắt giống như bi giống như hỉ, giống như ưu giống như não.

Nàng đáy lòng thở dài, nhưng vẫn còn đóng cửa.

"Nhị ca, ước chừng ngươi lần này đắc tội tam công chúa thật sự đắc tội được thâm ." Dương Thiền trở về đó là đi thẳng vào vấn đề như vậy một câu.

"Không bằng đi Đông Hải đem tứ công chúa mời đến khuyên nhủ nàng." Dương Thiền đề nghị.

"Này tam công chúa chính là phiền toái!" Hao Thiên khuyển ở một bên khó chịu nói, nó gặp chính mình chủ nhân vì nàng ở Tây Hải biên đợi ba ngày ba đêm, hiện thời thật vất vả đem này cọc đại phật cướp về , nàng lại muốn từ hôn, thật sự là không biết tốt xấu.

"Ngươi mạc xen mồm!" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân lấy cây quạt gõ nó đầu chó.

Nó trong lòng có giận lại phát tác không thể, liền tức giận liền xông ra ngoài.

"Ai, Hao Thiên khuyển..." Dương Thiền muốn gọi lại nó, đã thấy hắn nhanh như chớp đã không thấy tăm hơi.

"Tùy nó đi thôi." Dương Tiễn nói.

"Ta chủ nhân vì ngươi ba ngày ba đêm chưa từng chợp mắt, thật vất vả đem ngươi cướp về, ngươi lại muốn đổi ý từ hôn, ngươi có còn lương tâm? Ta lưng đại gói to tam giới chúng thần đều tán phát thiếp cưới, ngươi hiện thời hối hôn lại nhượng ta chủ nhân đến làm sao sẽ tìm một cái tân nương tử đến? Ngươi nói ngươi là không phải cố ý , ngươi có phải hay không muốn cho ta chủ nhân ở Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu cùng tam giới chúng thần trước mặt xấu mặt? Ngươi nói, có phải hay không?!" Hao Thiên khuyển tức giận cực kỳ, vọt vào đi chính là vừa thông suốt chất vấn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu, xem nó, lại một câu cũng nói không nên lời.

Đúng vậy. Tự bản thân dạng, trí Dương Tiễn cho chỗ nào? Hắn vì trận này hôn sự, đem nên đắc tội đều đắc tội , chính mình hiện thời lại chỉ nghĩ đến chính mình liền muốn hối hôn, cho hắn thật sự bất công.

Nhưng là hắn rõ ràng thích Hằng Nga cũng không nên, chỉ sợ cùng chính mình thành thân sau phát hiện chính mình không tốt càng nhớ kỹ Hằng Nga ôn nhu thiện lương, này chấp niệm càng sâu càng khó bài trừ.

Nhất thời Ngao Thốn Tâm trong đầu thiên nhân giao chiến, chỉ cảm thấy tiến thối lưỡng nan.

, Chương 43

"Ngươi lại nhượng ta suy nghĩ một chút." Ngao Thốn Tâm xem kia giá y thượng tinh xảo tú văn, đối Hao Thiên khuyển nói.

Ước chừng là giọng nói của nàng lí mỏi mệt thế nào đều tàng không được, Hao Thiên khuyển nhất thời bị hãi ở, liền im miệng.

Sau này Dương Tiễn đẩy cửa vào thời điểm, Ngao Thốn Tâm đã thay giá y. Nàng đối kính trang điểm, chỉ cảm thấy hết thảy cũng không khả tư nghị.

Kiếp này, cư nhiên còn có thể lần thứ hai lập gia đình, gả là cùng một người.

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng thân khoác lụa hồng trang bằng hơn vài phần diễm sắc, trong lòng bao nhiêu vẫn là có chút vui mừng. Hắn đối này cọc hôn nhân là có chờ mong , liền giống như hắn cho tới nay nguyện vọng giống nhau, hắn hi vọng có một ấm áp gia, vợ chồng hài hòa cô hòa thuận, bù lại chính mình thiếu thất dựa vào tiếc nuối.

Khi đó hắn còn không phải thiên đình tư pháp thiên thần, còn không từng bị năm tháng mài được bất động thanh sắc, trừ bỏ bình thường nói thiếu điểm, làm người cao ngạo điểm, cũng không khác có thể trách móc nặng nề địa phương.

"Thốn Tâm." Hắn tưởng nàng ước chừng là thật nghĩ thông suốt .

"Dương Tiễn." Ngao Thốn Tâm buông trên tay ngà voi lược, quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn, trong mắt hắn có kinh diễm cũng có vui sướng.

Hắn đi đến nàng trước mặt, thay nàng đội kia mũ phượng. Phượng quan hà bí mặc câu toàn Ngao Thốn Tâm cứ như vậy ngồi ở hắn trước mặt, trên mặt bạc thi phấn trang điểm, lại minh diễm xinh đẹp không gì sánh nổi.

"Thốn Tâm, ta cam đoan, ngươi là Tây Hải tam công chúa, ở Dương phủ cũng là công chúa, nếu về sau ngươi tưởng hồi Tây Hải, ta liền cùng ngươi hồi Tây Hải, không có ai có thể ngăn trở chúng ta. Ở thê tử trên vị trí, cũng không có người có thể thay thế được ngươi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn về phía trong ánh mắt hắn tràn ngập kinh ngạc. Ước chừng không thể tưởng được hắn hội chủ động nói ra những lời này. Năm đó, này đó đều là nàng một câu một câu bức ra đến .

Nhưng mà, nàng trả lời hắn nhưng cũng chính là kia một câu:"Ta biết." Nàng vẻ mặt nhàn nhạt, trừ bỏ kinh ngạc nhưng không cần thiết cỡ nào vui sướng bộ dáng.

Ta biết, ở thê tử vị trí này thượng, không người có thể thay thế được ta. Nhưng trong lòng ngươi tối mềm mại khó nhất lấy với tới địa phương, nhưng không thuộc loại ta. Ta năm đó như thế nào cũng không nguyện nhận như vậy hiện thực, hiện thời lại cảm thấy vẫn chưa có cái gì bất bình. Ngươi cả đời nhấp nhô, liên người mình thích đều không thể quang minh chính đại chiêu cáo thiên hạ thích, vì ân nghĩa cưới một cái chính mình không thương nữ nhân làm vợ, cũng vì chi bị tra tấn ngàn năm, chỉ có thể đem nhất khang tình ý gửi gắm trước mắt nguyệt ôm ấp tình cảm trung. Nghĩ đến ngươi so với ta càng thêm khó chịu.

Dương Tiễn cũng thật sự là cái người đáng thương. Nàng như vậy nghĩ, ánh mắt liền dẫn theo vài phần thương hại xuất ra.

Dương Tiễn là cỡ nào cao ngạo sâu sắc nhân, thấy nàng trong ánh mắt cư nhiên là thương hại, mặt mày trong lúc đó đó là lạnh lùng.

Lúc này bên ngoài truyền đến một trận ồn ào, Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn đi ra ngoài, lại nguyên lai là Na Tra theo thiên đình đi lại tham gia hắn hai người hôn lễ, chính là hắn cũng dẫn theo hai cái không lớn không nhỏ tin tức.

Nói là Ngọc Đế hạ lệnh trong tam giới thần tiên cũng không tham ngộ thêm Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm hôn lễ, hắn càng là chuẩn bị ở mười lăm tháng tám Trung thu trăng tròn ngày đó giết tiểu hồ ly Ngũ ca, lấy Ngũ ca hạng thượng đầu người làm Dương Tiễn đại hôn hạ lễ.

"Ngươi này cậu không là gì cả a." Na Tra đồng ngôn Vô Kỵ, khoái nhân khoái ngữ.

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt đông lạnh, Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân thấy thế, bận khuyên giải nói:"Thần tiên không đến sẽ không đến, quán giang khẩu dân chúng cũng mặc kệ này đó, bọn họ đều thật nguyện ý tham dự ngươi hôn lễ."

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt hơi tế, nói:"Ta đây tiệc thân mật thỉnh quán giang khẩu dân chúng, chính là không cho hắn nhóm mang hạ lễ."

Na Tra đệ thượng Hằng Nga tiên tử đưa tân hôn hạ lễ, là nhất hộp bánh trung thu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem Dương Tiễn tiếp nhận kia bánh trung thu, nghĩ rằng này đó là chính mình năm đó rối rắm nhiều chút năm đắc tội khôi đầu sỏ, kỳ thật đại cũng không tất. Lấy Dương Tiễn tính tình, kia một phần ngưỡng mộ ước chừng cũng chỉ sẽ thả ở trong lòng, nhiều nhất trăng rằm gửi gắm tình ý. Trọng yếu cho tới bây giờ không phải lễ vật bản thân, mà là tặng lễ người kia. Chính mình đại náo chỉ biết đem hắn thôi được xa hơn.

Chỉ tiếc ngàn năm trước Ngao Thốn Tâm như thế sự cũng không lùi nhượng, thà làm ngọc vỡ, cũng muốn gả cái rõ ràng, không muốn vì hạnh phúc mà hạnh phúc.

Hôn nhân cần kinh doanh, mà tình yêu chỉ bằng chủ tâm. Ngao Thốn Tâm trong hôn nhân, tình yêu vĩnh viễn xếp đệ nhất vị.

Dương Thiền gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm thẳng tắp xem cái bọc kia bánh trung thu gỗ lim hộp, đối nhà mình nhị ca sử cái ánh mắt. Dương Tiễn thu hồi kia gỗ lim hộp, quay đầu đối Ngao Thốn Tâm nói.

"Tiên tử tặng hạ lễ đến, đáng tiếc cũng không có thể tự mình tới tham gia ngươi ta hôn lễ."

"Đúng vậy. Quả thật đáng tiếc."

Vô luận là hai ngàn năm trước vẫn là hai ngàn năm sau, thiên thượng ánh trăng vĩnh viễn như vậy cao cao tại thượng vĩnh viễn như vậy im lặng sáng tỏ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy kia trăng rằm thân ảnh cho ngàn năm lí sớm ngưng kết thành một cái vĩnh hằng tư thái, nhưng mà hiện thời lại nhìn hắn, nhưng lại phát giác tự dưng có chút cô đơn.

Mặc giá y Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng đi đến Dương Tiễn bên người, ngẩng đầu nhìn thiên thượng kia một vòng Minh Nguyệt. Ngày mai đó là mười lăm tháng tám, là nàng cùng Dương Tiễn thành thân ngày, này ngày kỳ thật là tốt ngày, thủ nhân nguyệt hai viên ý, chính là nàng lúc trước phá lệ chú ý, tổng cảm thấy Hằng Nga không chỗ không ở, liền ngay cả Dương Tiễn chọn mừng rỡ ngày, đều khảm nàng hàm ý.

Hiện thời Ngao Thốn Tâm xem kia một vòng trăng tròn, trong lòng nghĩ nên như thế nào khuyên Dương Tiễn buông đối Hằng Nga chấp nhất. Xem ánh trăng nàng lại không khỏi đoán rằng Dương Tiễn về tới đi qua người nào nháy mắt, hắn vừa muốn như thế nào khuyên giới lúc trước cái kia khư khư cố chấp chính mình.

"Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm!" Dương Tiễn ở một bên kêu tên của nàng.

"Cái gì?" Ngao Thốn Tâm phục hồi tinh thần lại.

"Ngươi vừa rồi đang nghĩ cái gì, gọi ngươi nửa ngày cũng không lên tiếng trả lời." Dương Tiễn hỏi.

"Suy nghĩ một người." Dưới ánh trăng hắn tân nương mềm nhẹ đáp, khóe miệng lặng yên gợi lên một đóa mỉm cười, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy chuyện cũ.

Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng có một loại kỳ dị cảm giác, cảm giác này một cái chớp mắt Ngao Thốn Tâm cách chính mình thật xa xôi, trong mắt nàng có hắn thấy không rõ xem không hiểu nội dung, nàng ở bên người hắn, lại nghĩ đến một cái khác hắn không biết cố nhân.

"Thốn Tâm, ngày mai ngươi ta liền muốn thành hôn, từ đây Dương phủ chính là nhà ngươi." Dương Tiễn hai tay đỡ lấy Ngao Thốn Tâm kiên, nghiêm cẩn nói.

Hoa tiền dưới ánh trăng thề non hẹn biển, từ trước Ngao Thốn Tâm buộc lời hắn nói phát thệ, hôm nay hắn đều ở nàng trước mặt nói ra. Hắn đối hắn tân nương hứa hẹn sau này hết thảy, Ngao Thốn Tâm lại chỉ cảm thấy hiện thời lại nghe nói như vậy lại không nhiều lắm ý tứ.

Năm đó sở cầu hết thảy cách ngàn năm quang âm lại đến, nàng cũng đã không có lúc ban đầu rung động cùng ngọt ngào. Này thử mặc giá y ngọt ngào thời gian, này về cử án tề mi mỹ lệ giấc mộng, đến cùng đều là vô căn cứ.

"Đêm đã khuya, ngày mai còn bận việc. Ta đi về trước nghỉ ngơi ." Ngao Thốn Tâm thấp đầu theo Dương Tiễn bên người đi qua.

Dương Tiễn xem Long Nữ cúi đầu theo bên người bản thân đi qua, nàng lảng tránh hắn lời nói, hắn chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng trừ bỏ kinh ngạc, cũng có không chỗ tin tức cảm giác.

Bất quá trở về một chuyến Tây Hải, Ngao Thốn Tâm giống như đã trải qua trăm ngàn nhiều năm, ánh mắt của nàng trầm tiềm, bên trong có chính mình không thể phân rõ triều tịch, tựa hồ thân thể vẫn là người kia, hồn phách cũng đã nhiên thay đổi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ở trở về phòng trên đường, lại gặp vụng trộm khóc hồ muội. Nàng hiện thời thấy nàng, đối nàng hoài lòng áy náy. Tiểu Ngọc là hồ muội đứa nhỏ, nàng lại ở năm đó nhân nghi kỵ mà ném cái kia thượng ở tã lót trung đứa nhỏ, như vậy độc ác tâm địa, hiện thời chính mình nhớ tới liền kinh hãi.

"Hồ muội, ngươi làm sao vậy?" Nàng không khỏi tiến lên hỏi.

"Ngươi cùng ngươi người trong lòng muốn thành hôn, lại muốn bắt ta người trong lòng đầu người làm hạ lễ!" Nàng tiếng khóc trung dẫn theo chỉ trích. Ngao Thốn Tâm có thế này nhớ tới phía trước Na Tra theo như lời cái kia tiểu hồ ly Ngũ ca cũng bị thiên đình xử tử chuyện.

Kia Ngũ ca là Tiểu Ngọc phụ thân, hắn tự nhiên vô luận như thế nào đều là không thể chết được .

"Tam công chúa, ngươi giúp giúp ta! Nhượng Dương Tiễn cứu cứu Ngũ ca đi! Ta biết hắn không phải người tốt, nhưng hắn đã cứu mạng của ta, ta cam đoan về sau nhất định quản hảo hắn, ta cùng hắn hồi vạn hồ quật không bao giờ nữa xuất ra một bước. Van cầu ngươi nhượng Dương Tiễn cứu cứu Ngũ ca đi!" Hồ muội đau khổ cầu xin.

"Ngươi sao biết Dương Tiễn hội nghe ta lời nói?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nhàn nhạt hỏi lại, nghĩ nàng ước chừng là rất sốt ruột, cái gì cũng có thể thử khi tuyệt vọng, chính mình lời nói, Dương Tiễn cho tới bây giờ là không nghe .

"Kỳ thật hôm nay đến làm khách Na Tra, ngươi có thể đi cầu hắn nhất cầu. Na Tra mặc dù tuổi nhỏ, lại lòng mang hiệp nghĩa, cũng có bản sự theo thiên đình cứu người. Ngươi lại cầu hắn, có lẽ còn có hi vọng."

"Hảo. Ta lập tức đi cầu Na Tra!" Hồ muội lau lệ, vội vàng chạy hướng khách phòng. Ngao Thốn Tâm xem nàng, liền dường như thấy được năm đó chính mình. Cuồng dại một mảnh, mặc dù tử không hối.

Na Tra quả nhiên ngăn cản không được hồ muội đau khổ cầu xin, liền lên trời đình kiếp đạo trường. Dương Tiễn biết sau rất nhiều nổi giận, hắn biết rõ Ngũ ca tâm thuật bất chính, đều không phải hồ muội lương xứng, này đây phía trước Na Tra thuận miệng nói ra tin tức này khi hắn cũng không động lòng trắc ẩn muốn cứu hắn. Đó là hắn biết cứu Ngũ ca chính là hại hồ muội, huống chi Ngũ ca phía trước đối hắn nhiều có đuổi giết, hắn khoanh tay đứng nhìn cũng là ở tình lý bên trong.

"Là ta nhượng nàng đi cầu Na Tra cứu người ." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói.

Dương Tiễn kia một cái ngoái đầu nhìn lại lí nội dung nhiều lắm, nếu là ngàn năm trước Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ sợ chịu không nổi vừa muốn náo, lúc này Ngao Thốn Tâm lại chính là an tĩnh tiếp nhận rồi hắn cái kia ánh mắt.

"Tam công chúa, kia Ngũ ca không phải người tốt, ngươi vì sao muốn cho hồ muội đi cầu Na Tra cứu hắn!" Dương Thiền cũng nóng nảy, nhưng nàng càng nhiều là tò mò, Ngao Thốn Tâm không giống như là hội quản này đó nhàn sự nhân. Ngũ ca phía trước dẫn theo ngũ cực chiến thần đuổi giết Dương Tiễn, cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm coi như là có xung đột, tam công chúa không đạo lý muốn cứu hắn a.

"Nhưng là hắn là hồ muội người trong lòng a, ta thấy nàng khóc như vậy đáng thương, liền cho nàng ra như vậy một cái chủ ý." Ngao Thốn Tâm lãng nhiên trả lời.

Dương Thiền kinh ngạc.

Đối với yêu người kia mà nói, chính là người trong lòng này một cái liền đủ. Chẳng sợ người này không phải người tốt, tâm thuật bất chính, đều không phải chính mình lương xứng, nhưng là nàng thương hắn, cái này vậy là đủ rồi. Lúc này Dương Thiền còn không hội lý giải ý nghĩ như vậy, ngàn năm sau, làm nàng gặp được số mệnh trung người kia, nàng liền hiểu được có một số việc, căn bản không thể dùng lý trí đi ngăn cản, đi phán đoán, đi làm ra phù hợp nhất chính mình ích lợi quyết định.

Sau này Dương Tiễn lên trời đình tiếp ứng Na Tra, cùng hắn cùng nhau cứu ra Ngũ ca. Chính là Dương Tiễn đến cùng lo lắng hắn, buộc hắn đối hồ muội thề cả đời nghe lời của nàng, quyết không phụ nàng. Hồ muội cũng cảm niệm Dương Tiễn cùng Na Tra cứu giúp chi ân, thề mang theo Ngũ ca hồi vạn hồ quật tu luyện, tuyệt không lại bước ra vạn hồ quật một bước.

Cuối cùng rời đi thời điểm, hồ muội cùng Ngũ ca quỳ gối Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt, chỉ chảy lệ nói:"Đa tạ tam công chúa thành toàn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười nói, không có gì, chính mình cũng vẫn chưa không xuất lực, chính là hi vọng bọn họ có thể hạnh phúc. Nhưng mà nàng biết đây là một câu vô vọng chúc phúc. Bọn họ sắp chết cho Tôn Ngộ Không bổng hạ, thành hắn đi Tây Thiên lấy kinh công đức chi nhất.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt như vậy đau thương, Dương Tiễn tự nghĩ vừa rồi đối nàng tựa hồ có chút qua . Nhưng mà hắn muốn nói gì thời điểm, Ngao Thốn Tâm đêm dài vì từ xoay người đi rồi.

Kia tràng bị Vương Mẫu nguyền rủa hôn lễ đến cùng vẫn là đúng hạn ở Dương phủ tổ chức. Thiên địa quân thân sư, Dương Tiễn thân nhân hiện thời chỉ còn lại có Dương Thiền một cái, lăng tiêu bảo điện thượng vị kia Dương Tiễn là không tiếp thu . Dương Tiễn sư phụ Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân chủ hôn, Dương Thiền cùng với người kia là nhân chứng, Ngao Thốn Tâm đi theo Dương Tiễn đã lạy thiên địa đã lạy cao đường, phu thê giao bái thành thân, ở một mảnh chúc phúc trong tiếng hoàn thành bái đường đại lễ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị đưa vào động phòng, Dương Tiễn ở bên ngoài chiêu đãi tân khách.

Sau này phía trước thanh âm nhỏ, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền biết ước chừng là tất cả mọi người tan tác, quả nhiên bất quá một lát, Dương Tiễn liền gõ môn tiến vào.

Hắn tân nương một thân hồng trang lẳng lặng ngồi ngay ngắn ở tú trên giường, một đôi tiễn đồng cách mũ phượng thượng rèm châu trong suốt nhìn phía chính mình. Ước chừng là uống lên nhiều lắm rượu, giờ khắc này hắn nhưng lại cảm thấy có chút nóng.

Dương Tiễn ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trong ánh mắt từng bước một hướng nàng, hắn bước chân không nhanh không chậm, Ngao Thốn Tâm lại theo hắn tới gần chậm rãi khẩn trương đứng lên.

Dương Tiễn trên người dẫn theo cảm giác say, theo hắn tới gần này mùi rượu càng sâu, Ngao Thốn Tâm càng thêm đứng ngồi không yên.

Hắn đi đến nàng trước mặt, lẳng lặng xem nàng. Không trung dẫn theo như có như không rượu hương, tựa hồ liên tối nay không khí đều đã say .

"Thốn Tâm." Hắn giống như thở dài giống như nỉ non giống nhau niệm ra tên của nàng, nhưng mà Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe vậy nâng đầu, đáy mắt lại một mảnh thanh minh.

Dương Tiễn lấy thủ che khuất ánh mắt nàng. Trước mắt nàng thoáng chốc một mảnh hắc ám, hắn ôn hòa bàn tay rộng mở, chặn sở hữu quang minh.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi tốt lắm." Hắn nói.

Kia thanh âm gần ngay trước mắt, hắn hơi thở ngay tại bên tai, Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng thở dài một tiếng, kéo hạ Dương Tiễn thủ, nói:"Nhị gia hôm nay cũng mệt mỏi , vẫn là sớm đi an nghỉ bãi."

Nói xong chính nàng động thủ trừ bỏ trên đầu mũ phượng, ngồi ở trang điểm kính tiền tẩy trang.

Dương Tiễn liền sáng ngời đèn đuốc, xem Ngao Thốn Tâm ở kính tiền sơ phát. Kính trung nàng thân khoác lụa hồng sắc giá y, cầm ngà voi lược mềm nhẹ sơ chính mình tóc.

Nàng bản thân chính là cực mỹ nữ tử, hiện thời như vậy dưới đèn xem mỹ nhân, liền nhiều hết mức ba phần nhan sắc.

Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên liền sinh ra kiều thê ở bên năm tháng tĩnh tốt cảm xúc đến.

Ngao Thốn Tâm sơ hảo tóc, đứng dậy liền chuẩn bị gọi người đến hầu hạ Dương Tiễn. Nhưng mà Dương Tiễn thấy nàng đứng lên, liền đi tới nàng trước mặt nói:"Hôm nay đại gia đều mệt mỏi, ngươi nói đúng, chúng ta sớm đi an nghỉ đi."

Tân phòng ngoài cửa, Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cũng Mai Sơn huynh đệ đang ở nghe bên trong động tĩnh.

Lại chỉ loáng thoáng nghe thấy tam công chúa nói:"Nhị gia hôm qua tài đi qua thiên đình kiếp đạo trường, hôm nay liền hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi đi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cự tuyệt như vậy nhu hòa lại như vậy kiên định, Dương Tiễn không biết bọn họ làm sao xảy ra vấn đề. Nàng cư nhiên ở đêm tân hôn cự tuyệt cùng hắn viên phòng.

Kia nhất hệ Hồng Trần ngay tại chính mình trước mặt, nhưng mà ánh mắt nàng cách hắn lại thật sự xa xôi.

, Chương 44

Dương Thiền ẩn ẩn thở dài.

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn ban hạ pháp chỉ lệnh tam giới huyền môn đệ tử cần phải đi Tây Chu đại quân, tương trợ Khương Tử Nha thảo phạt nhà Ân. Nàng nhị ca hôm qua tiếp này nói truyền khắp tam giới pháp chỉ, hôm nay liền vội vàng mang theo Mai Sơn huynh đệ cùng Hao Thiên khuyển tiến đến tương trợ.

Thiên giới có một đạo phong thần bảng, nhưng mà ở bảng thượng lưu danh lại đều là người chết. Nàng nhị ca tuy rằng pháp lực cao cường, khả nàng đến cùng vẫn là lo lắng.

Dương Thiền xoay người lại, liền gặp hành lang kia đầu nàng kia tân tấn tẩu tử chính xem nhị ca rời đi phương hướng.

Lại nói tiếp Dương Thiền cũng không thấy được cỡ nào thích tam công chúa. Kia thật sự là cái điêu ngoa lại bốc đồng nữ hài tử, mang theo thân là công chúa ngạo khí gả nhập Dương gia, đó là hôn tiền còn ép buộc không nghỉ muốn thủ tiêu hôn sự, nàng tổng cảm thấy nàng phi nhị ca lương xứng. Nhưng mà... Nàng đáy lòng lại là thở dài, tam công chúa đối nhà mình nhị ca cuồng dại một mảnh, hôm nay gian, tài cán vì Dương Tiễn cửu tử không hối ước chừng cũng chỉ có vị này tam công chúa . Nàng thâm tình làm cho người ta cảm động, cũng làm cho người ta kinh hãi.

Nhưng mà tối hôm qua, Dương phủ mọi người đều biết đến tam công chúa không biết nhân cái gì nguyên do tựa hồ lại cùng nhị ca nổi lên tranh chấp, liên động phòng đều qua được như thế bất thường, nàng đối bọn họ tương lai, rất là lo lắng. Đó là sáng nay nhị ca đi Tây Chu đại doanh, nàng cũng không xuất ra nói lời từ biệt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm quần áo màu đỏ giá y đi đến Dương Thiền trước mặt, thấy nàng một mặt lo lắng, không khỏi nghĩ trấn an nàng nói:"Ngươi đừng lo lắng, Dương Tiễn hắn không có việc gì ."

Phong thần bảng thượng là không có Dương Tiễn tên , Dương Tiễn cuối cùng thân thể thành thánh, tu vi đại dài, này đây Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không lo lắng.

Dương Thiền thấy nàng mặt mày trong lúc đó một mảnh bình thản, thượng còn có tâm trấn an chính mình, toàn vô thay chính mình nhị ca lo lắng ý, không khỏi trong lòng có chút bực mình.

"Chỉ mong xác thực như tam công chúa lời nói." Nhưng mà nàng là ôn nhu nhân, thật sự sẽ không đem này phản đối cảm xúc xung Ngao Thốn Tâm phát ra đến, liền chỉ như vậy nhẹ nhàng nói một câu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy nàng vẫn chưa nghe đi vào chính mình lời nói, liền cũng chỉ là cười, không giải thích cái gì.

Dương Tiễn mang đi Dương phủ nhất hơn phân nửa nhân, to như vậy Dương phủ nháy mắt liền trống trải rất nhiều. Ngao Thốn Tâm đi qua tại đây trăm ngàn năm qua quen thuộc đến từ từ nhắm hai mắt đều có thể đi khắp Dương phủ, trong lòng so đo này sau này nên như thế nào tiếp tục. Nàng chỉ cảm thấy này tòa nhà quá lớn chút, năm đó chính mình ở trong này nhất trụ ngàn năm là như thế nào sống đến được chính nàng đều nói không rõ, hiện thời đi ở nơi này lại tịch mịch được liên tiếng vang đều nghe thấy.

Dương Thiền nhân bị phong tây nhạc thánh mẫu, cho nên cũng tùy thời sẽ đi Hoa Sơn thánh mẫu miếu chiếu cố dân chúng, nàng Dương phủ Hoa Sơn hai đầu chạy, đối lập Ngao Thốn Tâm tầm thường vô sự, bận được rất nhiều.

Ngao Thốn Tâm kỳ thật rất muốn hồi Tây Hải nhìn một cái nàng phụ vương mẫu hậu, nhưng là nàng hiện thời là bị Dương Tiễn "Kiếp" Đi cùng Dương Tiễn thành thân nhân, lại vội vàng hồi long cung chỉ sợ sẽ liên lụy Tây Hải, nàng đã thực xin lỗi bọn họ, không thể lại mệt tới bọn họ bị Ngọc Đế trừng phạt.

Vì thế ngày ấy tử một ngày ngày tưởng thật liền qua được phá lệ thong thả, trong phủ chuyện nàng không lắm để bụng, đều là tam tiểu thư Dương Thiền ngẫu nhiên trở về liệu lý. Này năm mỗi phùng ngày hội, quán giang khẩu khắp nơi giăng đèn kết hoa, chỉ Dương phủ nhân nữ chủ nhân không để bụng, từ Dương Thiền lo liệu một phen.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hành tẩu ở trong đám người, chỉ cảm thấy chung quanh chen vai thích cánh được không náo nhiệt. Lại là một cái Trung thu ngày hội, thiên thượng ánh trăng sáng tỏ xuất trần, lần sái ngân huy cho nhân gian, Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn trăng, nghĩ rằng Hằng Nga hiện tại đang làm cái gì đâu?

Hằng Nga tự mãi mãi liền ở tại Quảng Hàn cung, kia một đám lạnh lẽo vắng lặng ban đêm, nàng là như thế nào sống đến được ? Ngao Thốn Tâm tại đây một khắc lại phá lệ bội phục nàng.

Ngưu lang chức nữ còn có thể mỗi năm một lần cầu hỉ thước gặp gỡ, mà nàng đâu? Thân nhân, người yêu đều đã cho thời gian trung phai mờ, chỉ còn lại có hồn phách lưu chuyển thế gian. Trên đời này, cùng nàng có quan hệ có thể giáo nàng vướng bận nhân cũng không ở, nàng cô độc, duy Thỏ Ngọc làm bạn, là như thế nào thủ được này tịch mịch lãnh thanh ?

Nàng biết nàng cũng từng phàm là nhân, cũng từng có anh hùng cái thế người yêu, chính là vận mệnh nửa điểm không khỏi nhân, nhân trượng phu của nàng bị người ghen ghét, nhân nàng bộ dạng mĩ mạo, có tiểu nhân đối nàng nổi lên gây rối chi tâm, khi đó nàng không có cách nào, vì bảo toàn chính mình danh dự, liền chỉ có thể đem trượng phu tự Tây vương mẫu chỗ cầu được hai khỏa Trường Sinh dược ăn đi, lập tức phi thăng thành tiên.

Nhưng mà Hằng Nga tâm đến cùng còn ở lại chính mình trượng phu trên người, nàng luyến tiếc cách hắn quá xa, liền đến nguyệt cung liền không lại rời đi, chỉ ngày ngày đêm đêm bồi hồi ở nguyệt cung, lưu ý nhân gian nhất cử nhất động.

Trượng phu của nàng đúng là vẫn còn gặp tiểu nhân chi hại, mà trời sinh một ngày trên đất một năm, này cùng nàng có quan hệ nhân cũng đều nhất nhất tiêu tán ở trong cuộc sống.

Nàng từng đem Hằng Nga coi là suốt đời đối thủ, này đây đối nàng đi qua hiểu biết thật sự triệt để. Như vậy một cái mệnh đồ nhiều suyễn lại mỹ lệ thiện lương tiên nữ, Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm thấy Dương Tiễn thích nàng cũng không tính ngạc nhiên.

Chính là hắn người nọ đem tâm tư đều đặt ở trong bụng, nàng nên như thế nào tài năng khuyên giải, nói cho hắn đó là hắn cả đời nhìn lên mà không thể trăng trong nước. Cởi chuông còn nhờ người buộc chuông, chính mình hay không nên thỉnh Hằng Nga mà nói phục hắn? Hằng Nga lời nói hắn luôn luôn là nghe , không thể so chính mình, ở trong lòng hắn không có gì phân lượng, nói chuyện cũng không dùng được.

Hoặc là chính mình hóa thành Dao Cơ trưởng công chúa làm phép hắn? Chính là chính mình đạo hạnh nông cạn, biến thành Dao Cơ định bị hắn xuyên qua, đến lúc đó huyên càng thêm khó coi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hành tẩu ở trong đám người, nghĩ Dương Tiễn chuyện, chỉ cảm thấy xuống tay gian nan.

Nàng theo dòng người đi đến phóng hoa đăng địa phương, nhất trản trản đèn hoa sen ở trên mặt nước mang theo ánh nến phiêu nhiên đi xa, hồ nước ảnh ngược ánh nến, mỹ lệ cực kỳ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên lòng có xúc động, liền cũng mua nhất trản hoa đăng, nàng yên lặng cầu nguyện lần này có thể thuận lợi hoàn thành cuối cùng nhất cọc công đức, dượng sớm ngày có thể sống lại, cha mẹ hết thảy mạnh khỏe, nghĩ này đó nguyện vọng, trong lòng lại nhất sẩn, đến cùng chính mình lòng tham, nhất trản hoa đăng lại hứa cho ba cái nguyện vọng.

Long Nữ thần sắc như vậy cô đơn, ánh trên hồ ngọn đèn đều không có nhan sắc.

Nàng xoay người lại, gặp bán hoa đăng quán nhỏ bên cạnh có người ở bãi quán xem bói, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhân chính mình dượng chi cố, đối bãi quán đạo sĩ không có gì hảo cảm, thấp đầu liền nghĩ đi qua cũng thế , nhắm mắt làm ngơ.

"Cô nương lòng dạ ứ đọng, này Trung thu ngày hội nhưng là có cái gì khó sự?" Kia manh mắt lão đạo bỗng nhiên mở miệng hỏi nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm dừng một chút đi trước bước chân, lại vẫn là cúi đầu về phía trước đi rồi.

"Phu quân của ngươi là cái thế anh hùng, có chủ kiến có thể quyết đoán, cô nương như tưởng hiểu biết hắn khúc mắc, liền muốn nhu lấy khắc vừa. Tuyệt đối không thể mọi chuyện cùng hắn đối nghịch, nổi lên tranh ảo chi tâm chỉ biết hoàn toàn ngược lại." Kia manh mắt đạo sĩ tín khẩu nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bộ pháp nhanh hơn, vội vàng liền cách hắn rất xa.

Long Nữ chậm rãi đi tới trở về Dương phủ, gặp Dương Thiền ở bên ngoài bồi hồi, tựa hồ là đang đợi nàng.

"Tam công chúa! Ta nghe Hoa Sơn thổ địa nói, Tây Chu đại quân thắng, ta nhị ca bọn họ rất nhanh có thể đã trở lại!" Dương Thiền trong thanh âm đều là nhảy nhót.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói:"Kia tốt lắm."

Thật sự tốt lắm, Dương Tiễn từng bước một ở cường đại đứng lên, chung có một ngày thành thiên đình cái kia thần uy vô cùng tư pháp thiên thần.

Dương Thiền xem Ngao Thốn Tâm đang cười , lại cảm thấy kia trong tươi cười không có bao nhiêu vui sướng.

Nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn nháy mắt Ngao Thốn Tâm cho rằng gặp được cái kia cùng nàng cùng nhau tiến vào lưỡng thế kính Dương Tiễn.

Phong thần chi chiến đem hắn hơi thở rèn luyện được càng thêm lãnh, cũng càng thêm ngạo. Chính là nơi này hắn huynh đệ hắn cẩu quay chung quanh hắn, cũng không giống thiên đình cái kia Dương Tiễn như vậy tịch mịch thôi.

"Thốn Tâm." Dương Tiễn gọi nàng. Một bên nhân đều muốn bọn họ tân hôn yến ngươi liền chia lìa tam công chúa lại thoạt nhìn chẳng phải thật nhiệt tình bộ dáng.

"Nhị gia, ngươi đã về rồi." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, thân mình nhượng nhường đường:"Mau vào, tam muội cấp đại gia chuẩn bị khánh công yến."

Dương Thiền thật dụng tâm chuẩn bị khánh công yến, Ngao Thốn Tâm bồi ngồi ở một bên chính là đoan trang trầm tĩnh ngồi, ôn nhu cười, rảnh rỗi cấp vài vị thêm rượu.

Mai Sơn huynh đệ nói lên ở phong thần chi chiến trung dật sự, mọi người truyện cười yến yến, không khí thật không sai.

Dương Tiễn hỏi trong nhà được, Dương Thiền liền nhặt chút việc vặt nói với hắn nói. Phong thần chi chiến nhiều thế này năm qua, nhân chiến sự bận rộn thư nhà nan ký, hắn cho tới bây giờ không biết trong nhà tin tức.

"Tam công chúa và ta cùng nhau lo liệu gia sự, đem nhà chúng ta để ý gọn gàng ngăn nắp, nàng cùng ta cùng nhau chờ đại gia trở về, phía trước còn theo ta nói muốn kính các vị một ly đâu."

Long Nữ kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, liền gặp Dương Thiền xung chính mình trừng mắt nhìn. Trong lòng nàng âm thầm bật cười, Dương Thiền xem chính mình trầm mặc không nói liền cố ý đem lời đầu xả đến trên người nàng, cố ý ở Dương Tiễn trước mặt thay nàng nói tốt. Kỳ thật trong mấy năm nay nàng cho tới bây giờ không hỏi qua Dương phủ trung sự, về phần nói cái gì muốn kính rượu càng là Dương Thiền thuận miệng ngôn. Nhưng là nàng đối nàng hảo ý đến cùng cũng là tâm lĩnh. Liền cấp chính mình châm một chén rượu, hai tay giơ lên chén rượu nói:"Thốn Tâm kính các vị anh hùng."

Nói xong liền không xem mọi người phản ứng, trái lại tự uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Mai Sơn huynh đệ sửng sốt, liền cũng ào ào giơ lên chén rượu nói:"Kính tam công chúa!"

Dứt lời toàn bộ uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Mấy người nhìn nhau cười to, tùy ý thoải mái.

Dương Tiễn xem này hết thảy, trong lòng tràn ngập vui mừng ý.

Phụ thân, mẫu thân, đại ca, Dương Tiễn hiện thời thành gia, cuộc sống tốt lắm, các ngươi thấy được sao?

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem trong chén màu hổ phách rượu, có chút lo lắng không yên lại có chút thoải mái cười cười.

Dương Tiễn không rõ phía trước tịch thượng còn hảo hảo , vì sao đến lúc này Ngao Thốn Tâm lại vẫn như cũ kiên trì phân phòng mà ngủ.

Bọn họ là vợ chồng, chẳng lẽ không đúng hẳn là đồng thất mà cư?

Ngao Thốn Tâm không phải dè dặt nhân, bằng không nàng đối với hắn cảm tình cũng sẽ không mọi người đều biết. Không có đạo lý thành thân ngược lại thẹn thùng đứng lên?

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi đến cùng như thế nào?" Hắn nghĩ nghĩ vẫn là hỏi xuất ra.

"Vẫn chưa thế nào, chính là nghĩ nhị gia ước chừng không vui câu thúc, ta chính mình bình thường ngủ tướng thật tao, sợ nhiễu nhị gia." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhặt cái tối không tìm giới hạn lý do.

Dương Tiễn xem nàng, thấy nàng trong đôi mắt có hắn xem không hiểu gì đó, giống như bắc hải nghìn trượng băng dưới bất động thanh sắc mạch nước ngầm.

Dương Tiễn tự hỏi cũng không có làm sao thực xin lỗi nàng, thấy nàng như thế kiên trì, liền cũng quăng tay áo ly khai tân phòng.

Nhu lấy khắc vừa nhu lấy khắc vừa, chỉ sợ chính mình thật sự rất khó làm được, hiện thời lại nhượng chính mình đồng Dương Tiễn làm vợ chồng trong lúc đó chuyện, chính mình là thật làm không được.

Cách một ngày Dương Tiễn liền dẫn theo Mai Sơn huynh đệ đi vân mông sơn trừ yêu đi.

Không nghĩ bởi vì bọn họ điều binh khiển tướng gây chiến, dẫn tới thiên đình khiếp sợ, tập tề ba đường binh mã vây quanh Mai Sơn.

Dương Tiễn nhượng Mai Sơn lão ngũ lão lục cùng một ngàn hai trăm thảo đầu thần bám trụ thiên đình binh mã, chính mình mang theo lão đại lão nhị cùng Hao Thiên khuyển đi vân mông sơn. Trong lòng hắn có giận, xuống tay liền không lưu tình, thu thập mười đại yêu quái liền thủ trừ bỏ mười đại yêu quái dưới trướng tiểu yêu.

Chính là sau này phát hiện một cái run run bị dọa đến không nhẹ hồng mao tiểu hồ ly, khang lão đại xem kia hồ ly đáng thương, không khỏi nói:"Nhị gia, này tiểu hồ ly chưa thành tinh, xem cũng đáng thương, không bằng trảo trở về đưa cho tam công chúa, nữ nhi gia ước chừng sẽ thích này đó lông xù động vật." Hắn cũng biết Dương Tiễn cùng Tây Hải tam công chúa trong lúc đó ước chừng có cái gì vấn đề, chính là hắn không biết là vấn đề gì, liền cấp Dương Tiễn ra chủ ý tặng lễ, thảo tam công chúa niềm vui.

Dương Tiễn nghĩ nghĩ, liền bỏ qua cho kia tiểu hồ ly.

Sau này Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn thấy kia đầu tiểu hồ ly bị Dương Tiễn bắt lấy da lông đưa tới chính mình trước mặt, nghĩ chẳng lẽ đây là đưa cho chính mình ? Dương Tiễn thấy nàng trên nét mặt dẫn theo kinh ngạc, không giống trong ngày thường nhàn nhạt bộ dáng, nghĩ rằng ước chừng tam công chúa thật sự là sẽ thích này đó tiểu động vật.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đúng là vẫn còn ở mọi người khẩn thiết dưới ánh mắt nhận kia tiểu hồ li.

Kỳ thật Long tộc làm sao có thể đem này đó tẩu thú xem ở trong mắt, chính là đại gia một mảnh tâm ý, nàng tổng không thể nhượng Dương Tiễn hạ không xong đài.

Như thế, kia tiểu hồ ly liền dưỡng ở Dương phủ, trong ngày thường Ngao Thốn Tâm đi đến làm sao nó liền theo tới làm sao, thật lanh lợi nhưng cũng dẫn theo ba phần ngu đần.

Mà Ngao Thốn Tâm lại tổng cân nhắc câu kia nhu lấy khắc vừa, trong lòng đắn đo không tốt nên thế nào nhu pháp.

, Chương 45

Trùng hợp Trung thu lập tức sẽ tiến đến, Dương Thiền sớm liền cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng nhau bố trí một phen, kỳ thật Ngao Thốn Tâm hiện thời lười nhác thật, căn bản không nghĩ quản trong phủ chuyện, nhưng Dương Thiền kiên trì, nàng cũng vô pháp.

Trung thu sẽ ăn bánh trung thu. Ngao Thốn Tâm tinh tế làm bánh trung thu, bánh nhân đậu nhi , mè vừng nhân bánh cùng với Dương Tiễn huynh muội yêu thích đào nhân nhân bánh .

Năm đó nàng có thể vì một tháng bánh cùng Dương Tiễn trí khí, hiện thời nàng có thể tự mình làm bánh trung thu cho hắn ăn. Sau đó Long Nữ liền ở Dương Thiền cười trộm trung nâng làm tốt bánh trung thu đi xao Dương Tiễn cửa thư phòng.

"Nhị gia, hôm nay Trung thu, ngươi trước nếm thử ta cùng Tam Thánh Mẫu cùng nhau làm bánh trung thu." Nói xong Ngao Thốn Tâm đem trên tay khay đưa tới Dương Tiễn trước mặt.

Dương Tiễn nhìn nhìn nàng, đổ có chút kinh ngạc, tam công chúa là long cung công chúa, gả nhập Dương gia sau hắn cũng không thấy nàng tự mình xuống bếp, hôm nay cũng là khó được.

Hắn cầm trên cùng cái kia, khẽ cắn một ngụm, tựa hồ nhân bánh có chút rất ngọt, có chút chán ngấy. Nhưng Ngao Thốn Tâm chính khuynh thân xem hắn, tựa hồ thật để ý hắn cái nhìn, Dương Tiễn liền cũng cười nói:"Tốt lắm ăn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm mặt mày một điều, tựa hồ có chút đắc ý, lại lập tức bộ dạng phục tùng liễm mục nói:"Nhị gia, Thốn Tâm tay nghề ước chừng là so ra kém nguyệt cung lí Hằng Nga tiên tử. Không bằng chúng ta thỉnh nàng đi lại cùng Trung thu?"

Trung thu là toàn gia đoàn viên là lúc, là cùng gia nhân ở cùng nhau thời gian, mời ngoại nhân thật sự lỗi thời. Này đây Dương Tiễn mặt mày trong lúc đó đó là kinh ngạc.

"Chúng ta muốn ăn bánh trung thu, sao không biết xấu hổ làm phiền tiên tử?" Dương Tiễn như vậy hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ rằng ước chừng hình như là không có như vậy đạo lý, liền tùy ý xả dối nói:"Khả quán giang khẩu dân chúng cũng tưởng trông thấy Hằng Nga tiên tử, mười lăm tháng tám nhân nguyệt hai viên, nhị gia ở quán giang khẩu chịu dân chúng hương khói, chúng ta tự nhiên cũng nên thay bọn họ thực hiện nguyện vọng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp Dương Tiễn tựa hồ bị nói động bộ dáng, liền lại bỏ thêm sức lực, nói:"Hằng Nga tiên tử ở Quảng Hàn cung ước chừng cũng là tịch mịch , yêu nàng đến thế gian náo nhiệt náo nhiệt, tiện lợi tiêu khiển."

Dương Tiễn xem Ngao Thốn Tâm, thấy nàng biểu cảm chân thành tha thiết, quả thật muốn cho Hằng Nga tiên tử cùng dân gian dân chúng đồng nhạc bộ dáng, nhân tiện nói:"Hằng Nga tiên tử lâu cư Quảng Hàn cung, không thực nhân gian yên hoa (pháo hoa), nhượng nàng vội vàng hạ phàm, chỉ sợ nàng không chịu đi..."

"Hằng Nga tiên tử là tam giới công nhận thiện lương giải ý, thâm chịu dân chúng kính yêu, như nàng biết là cùng dân đồng nhạc, tự nhiên là khẳng ." Ngao Thốn Tâm ngôn ngữ gian đem Hằng Nga nâng lên, Dương Tiễn tổng ngượng ngùng phủ nhận nàng đối hắn người trong lòng khen đi? Nàng tưởng.

"Một khi đã như vậy..." Dương Tiễn nói xong dừng một chút, Ngao Thốn Tâm lập tức nói tiếp:"Thốn Tâm gặp mặt tự trên thiên đình thỉnh Hằng Nga tiên tử, nhị gia yên tâm." Nói xong liền vén áo thi lễ, bước chân nhẹ nhàng đi ra ngoài.

Nàng lấy vào bánh trung thu các có trong hồ sơ thượng, Dương Tiễn đem ánh mắt theo Ngao Thốn Tâm bóng lưng thượng thu hồi, lại lần nữa cầm lấy một khối bánh trung thu, cắn một ngụm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bay lên nguyệt cung thời điểm vừa vặn thấy được Hằng Nga ở nguyệt cung bước chậm bồi hồi.

"Hằng Nga tiên tử." Ngao Thốn Tâm hô.

"Tam công chúa?" Hằng Nga đối với giờ phút này nhìn đến Ngao Thốn Tâm thật kinh ngạc, dù sao cũng là tết Trung thu, phải là toàn gia nhân đoàn tụ ngày, nàng sao tháng sau cung?

"Ta lần này tiến đến Quảng Hàn cung, là có sự cần ngươi hỗ trợ."

"Không biết Hằng Nga có cái gì có thể bang được đến tam công chúa địa phương?" Ngao Thốn Tâm trong thần sắc dẫn theo kinh ngạc.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhớ tới lần trước cầu nàng hỗ trợ là muốn kéo nàng xuống nước, hiện thời nhưng cũng không xem như chuyện tốt, không khỏi tự giễu chính mình đối Hằng Nga quả nhiên là chưa từng có hoài qua thiện ý.

"Hằng Nga tiên tử, ngươi còn nhớ được ngươi ở ta cùng Dương Tiễn đại hôn khi đưa bánh trung thu?"

"Hằng Nga nhớ được, khi đó Ngọc Đế không được tam giới chúng thần tham gia của các ngươi tiệc cưới, ta liền lấy Na Tra tặng hạ lễ. Thế nào? Là kia bánh trung thu có cái gì vấn đề sao?"

"Kia bánh trung thu sau này tân khách cùng ăn, hiện thời quán giang khẩu dân chúng hàng năm Trung thu đều ăn bánh trung thu, đó là kỷ niệm ta cùng Dương Tiễn hôn lễ khi ăn đến Hằng Nga tiên tử làm bánh trung thu. Ta liền nghĩ muốn cho ngươi xuống lần nữa phàm đồng dân chúng nhạc nhạc, làm cho bọn họ có cơ hội đối tiên tử biểu đạt kính yêu ý."

"Này..." Hằng Nga mặt mang do dự sắc.

"Tiên tử, quán giang khẩu dân chúng thật sự là rất muốn tự mình hướng ngươi nói lời cảm tạ, đa tạ ngươi bánh trung thu, làm cho người ta gian ăn đến như thế mĩ vị điểm tâm."

"Kia, ta liền cùng ngươi cùng đi." Dù sao thiên thượng một ngày trên đất một năm, này tại hạ giới vượt qua ba năm cái canh giờ, ở trên trời bất quá giây lát.

"Đa tạ tiên tử hãnh diện." Ngao Thốn Tâm hoạt bát cười.

Hai người giá vân thừa phong rất nhanh liền đến hạ giới quán giang khẩu. Liền vừa mới như vậy một lát công phu, hạ giới đã là ban đêm , toàn bộ quán giang khẩu đèn đuốc sáng trưng, một mảnh phồn hoa.

Dương Tiễn gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm thực thỉnh Hằng Nga đi lại cùng ngày hội, vẫn là có chút bội phục nàng mồm mép công phu. Đó là Tam Thánh Mẫu cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ đều có chút kinh ngạc, chỉ Hao Thiên khuyển thật vui vẻ bộ dáng, nó luôn luôn yêu thích ủng hộ Hằng Nga, lúc này thấy đến nàng tự nhiên tâm hỉ.

Hằng Nga cũng không nói cái gì, liền chính là ôn nhu cười cười.

Dân chúng gặp được trong cảm nhận nữ thần, câu đều đồng Hao Thiên khuyển giống nhau thật cao hứng. Nhiên Hằng Nga hạt bụi nhỏ bất nhiễm không thực nhân gian yên hoa (pháo hoa), liền đều chỉ xa xa xem, có người cầm nhà mình làm bánh trung thu cấp Hằng Nga ăn, Hằng Nga liền cũng cười nhận.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghiêng đầu nhìn nhìn Dương Tiễn, thấy hắn cũng khóe miệng khẽ nhếch cười. Trong lòng không khỏi thở dài, nghĩ Dương Tiễn tóm lại là muốn thất vọng .

Long Nữ sờ sờ bên người xao động bất an hồ ly cười nói:"Như vậy ngày nhân nguyệt hai viên, đó là tư thân là lúc..."

Nói xong nàng nhìn Hằng Nga liếc mắt một cái sợ hãi nói:"Thốn Tâm không phải cố ý trạc tiên tử đau lòng."

Ước chừng là như vậy ban đêm, chung quanh đều là nhân, chính mình lại càng thêm tịch mịch, Hằng Nga không khỏi có chút ưu thương cười cười nói:"Vô phương... Trên đời này đã không có ta thân nhân ."

"Người với người duyên phận như vậy thiển, ta phi thăng nguyệt cung sau bọn họ chết đi sau chúng ta liền duyên hết." Hằng Nga cười cười nói.

Nhân loại lưu chuyển nhân thế hồn phách bất diệt, nhưng người với người trong lúc đó thân mật nhất cũng bất quá một đời duyên phận.

"Kia Hậu Nghệ..."

"Hắn..."

Thượng cổ anh hùng Hậu Nghệ, đó là Hằng Nga trượng phu.

"Ta khẳng định có thể tìm được hắn." Nhân loại hồn phách bất diệt, chính là trải qua hơn hơi thở liền cũng hỗn loạn. Hằng Nga nói muốn tìm được hắn, trừ phi cầm minh giới địa phủ danh sách, bằng không chỉ dựa vào cảm giác là không thể tìm được hắn .

Dương Tiễn ở một bên nghe xong, liền chính là im lặng.

Nhân sống lâu hội lão, tâm ý ở sống lâu chung kết khi liền cũng không cho rằng kế , sau đó uống qua canh Mạnh Bà liền trước kia câu quên một lần nữa bắt đầu tân nhân sinh. Nhưng là Hằng Nga như vậy tiên tử nhân ăn linh dược đó là thật dài thật lâu tưởng niệm.

Hồi nhỏ mẫu thân luôn luôn đối bọn họ Tam huynh muội nói Hằng Nga bôn nguyệt chuyện xưa, bọn họ luôn luôn tin tưởng Hằng Nga khắc sâu yêu Hậu Nghệ. Hắn mới quen nguyệt cung tiên tử khi liền cảm thấy nàng phá lệ ôn nhu thân thiết, hắn tựa hồ có thể ở trên người nàng tìm được mẫu thân cái bóng. Từ nay về sau phàm là hắn tâm thần không yên, trăng rằm liền có thể bình tĩnh nỗi lòng. Nhớ tới nàng ôn nhu cười yên tĩnh ánh mắt, liền dường như về tới mẫu thân ôm ấp. Dần dà, này bạch ánh trăng liền đóng quân đáy lòng, lại khó quên hoài.

Hiện thời này mỹ lệ tiên tử lại tại như vậy Hồng Trần hơi thở nồng hậu nhân gian ảm đạm thổ lộ tâm sự. Nguyên lai nàng cũng là tình căn thâm chủng, lại khó quên hoài.

Hắn lực lục cửu ngày khi, nàng tựa hồ hô to một tiếng "Hậu Nghệ!", sau này nàng lại ngăn cản hắn giết tiểu kim ô, nghĩ đến nàng là ở trên người hắn thấy được Hậu Nghệ cái bóng. Trượng phu của nàng Hậu Nghệ cũng từng bắn lạc cửu ngày, nhượng mười Đại Kim Ô không dám đồng thời huyền cho Cửu Thiên, tai họa nhân gian.

Cũng khó trách hắn xem ánh mắt nàng khi, tổng cảm thấy kia trong ánh mắt cất giấu cuộc đời này đẹp nhất bí mật cùng thẳng thắn nhất tuyệt vọng. Làm cho người ta tự dưng liền đau lòng.

Nghĩ như vậy , hắn có chút buồn bã.

Hằng Nga tựa hồ lúc này mới tự biết chính mình nói cái gì, tiên phàm có khác, thần tiên là không thể nhớ trần tục . Trước mắt này một đôi thần tiên quyến lữ bất quá là thiên đình đặc xá ngoài ý muốn.

"Hiện thời đêm dài, Hằng Nga phải về nguyệt cung ." Nói xong nàng liền toàn thân hóa thành một đạo quang không thấy .

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn Dương Tiễn cùng chung quanh ngồi Mai Sơn huynh đệ cùng Tam Thánh Mẫu. Nói:"Thốn Tâm cũng cảm thấy có chút mệt mỏi, các vị xin cứ tự nhiên."

Dương phủ nữ chủ nhân liền như vậy bỏ xuống mọi người độc tự trở về phòng, phía sau đi theo hồng mao hồ ly nhảy dựng nhảy dựng muốn bắt lấy kia kéo ở lại không ngừng đi trước tử sa phi bạch.

"Tam công chúa đây là như thế nào?" Hao Thiên khuyển hỏi, Dương Thiền bận làm cái chớ có lên tiếng thủ thế.

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt trầm xuống dưới.

Sau này hắn đi tìm Ngao Thốn Tâm, liền thấy nàng khoác sa y ở chà lau chính mình bảo kiếm.

Thân kiếm hàn quang đồng ánh nến ánh sáng cùng nhau chiếu rọi ở trên mặt nàng, nàng biểu cảm yên tĩnh bình yên.

"Tam công chúa, ngươi hôm nay thỉnh Hằng Nga công chúa hạ phàm, đó là vì nhượng nàng nói kia nói mấy câu?"

"Nhị gia đang nói cái gì Thốn Tâm không hiểu."

"Ngươi chẳng lẽ không đúng luôn luôn lòng nghi ngờ ta đối tiên tử có cái gì, cố ý dẫn nàng nói những lời này vội tới ta nghe?"

"Chẳng lẽ không có gì?" Ngao Thốn Tâm cười hỏi ngược lại, trong tay nàng kiếm quang lẫm lẫm, ánh nàng tươi cười như hoa, tự dưng dẫn theo châm chọc.

"Ngươi luôn luôn không muốn theo ta cùng phòng đó là vì vậy? Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi đem ta làm cái gì?"

"Ta chính là hi vọng nhị gia thấy rõ cái gì là chân thật cái gì là vô căn cứ." Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ vào chiếu vào kính trung nàng thái đến hoa chi, nói:"Này hoa trong gương đẹp thì đẹp thật, lại đến cùng bất quá là kính tượng, không cần chấp nhất, không cần lo lắng."

Nhưng mà nàng lại muốn, chính mình hiện thời cũng ở kính trung, đến cùng cũng coi như không thể là chân thật.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ lấy nhu thắng cương, kia chính mình lấy Hằng Nga này nhu đến khắc Dương Tiễn này vừa, không biết quản không hữu hiệu. Dương Tiễn khúc mắc ở Hằng Nga trên người, liền từ nàng khẩu đến kể ra đối Hậu Nghệ tưởng niệm, chặt đứt Dương Tiễn niệm tưởng, như vậy mới tốt.

Nhưng Dương Tiễn tựa hồ thật phẫn nộ nàng hôm nay ngôn hành, cư nhiên cười lạnh một tiếng nói:"Ngao Thốn Tâm ngươi tự chủ trương quán , ai doãn ngươi thám nhân riêng tư, thứ nhân chuyện thương tâm ?"

Nàng nghĩ ước chừng Dương Tiễn là bị Hằng Nga đối Hậu Nghệ thâm tình đau đớn, cho nên lấy nàng phát tiết, liền cũng không sinh khí, chỉ nói:"Thốn Tâm phía trước liền hỏi nhị gia chào hỏi qua đi nguyệt cung yêu Hằng Nga tiên tử hạ phàm." Ngôn ngữ trong lúc đó có chút vô tội.

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt đông lạnh, thấy nàng không hề nghĩ lại ý, chỉ tức giận đến ngã môn mà ra. Ngao Thốn Tâm tưởng Dương Tiễn ước chừng là quá khó tiếp thu rồi, tựa như này thất thố. Nghĩ chờ hắn đau qua ước chừng cũng có thể buông, giống như chính mình giống nhau.

Nhưng nàng đợi mấy ngày, không chút nào không thấy công đức bộ cuối cùng một tờ sáng lên viết xuống kết từ, chính nàng đã thoát khỏi cầu không thể chấp niệm, liền chỉ có Dương Tiễn còn chưa thoát khỏi, hiện thời xem ra hắn vẫn là chưa thành công, bằng không nên là công đức viên mãn .

Nghĩ này trà, nàng không khỏi nhu nhu trên tay hồng hồ ly trên người mao, cảm thấy Dương Tiễn như vậy yêu một cái lòng có sở chúc nữ tử, cũng thực tại là tiện.

Sau đó nhớ tới chính mình năm đó lúc đó chẳng phải như thế? Biết rõ hắn ái mộ Hằng Nga, nàng tưởng không phải rời khỏi này cọc hôn nhân, mà là đi đại náo, tổng cảm thấy chính mình náo qua sau hắn liền đem tâm ý chuyển tới trên người bản thân đến. Hiện thời nghĩ đến cũng là buồn cười.

Ước chừng này nhớ mãi không quên mà lại buông tha cho không thể, đau khổ dây dưa, chịu đủ dày vò, đó là nhân gian tới cầu mãi không thể đi.

, Chương 46

Ngao Thốn Tâm liền có chút thấp thỏm nôn nóng đứng lên.

Liên Hằng Nga lời nói cũng không có thể nhượng hắn buông tha cho, kia nàng có năng lực làm sao bây giờ? Thiên Dương Tiễn còn đồng nàng trí khí, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng là có tì khí , trong ngày thường vốn là lười ứng phó hắn, hiện thời như vậy rất tốt, như thế hai người liền rùng mình đứng lên.

Nhưng là Dương Thiền giáp ở bên trong quay vần hồi lâu, hai người vẫn là trên mặt nhàn nhạt . Ngao Thốn Tâm ảo não chính mình vây (buồn ngủ) như thế cục, lại ngầm bực Dương Tiễn tưởng thật đối Hằng Nga si tình không thay đổi mệt nàng đến tận đây. Nàng ở kính trung cô chưởng nan minh, lại thấy chuyện cũ đập vào mặt ngay tại trước mắt, trong lòng úc khí càng ngưng kết.

May mà qua không lâu ngọc đỉnh sư phụ đã trở lại.

Hắn chịu Quan Âm nhờ vả đi giáo Tôn Ngộ Không pháp thuật, Ngao Thốn Tâm là biết kia hầu tử về sau vận mệnh , nàng bào huynh Tiểu Bạch Long là Tôn Ngộ Không sư đệ, nói như thế đứng lên đồng nàng cũng có chút sâu xa.

Này đây Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân trở lại Dương phủ, Ngao Thốn Tâm quả nhiên là có tâm hỏi hỏi Tôn Ngộ Không chuyện.

"Ngọc đỉnh sư phụ, kia hầu tử khả học hết trên người ngươi toàn bộ bản sự?"

"Học Thất Thất bát bát thôi..." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân phe phẩy phiến nghĩ nghĩ, cẩn thận nói.

"Kia hắn cùng chúng ta nhị gia so, ai hơn lợi hại một ít?" Lão lục tò mò hỏi.

"Điều này sao giống vậy?" Hao Thiên khuyển không phục nói.

Dương Tiễn phe phẩy cây quạt không nói được lời nào, Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm thấy hắn là càng khoe khoang thanh ngạo .

"Thế nào không tốt so?" Ngao Thốn Tâm chậm rãi châm trà hỏi. Dương Tiễn cùng Tôn Ngộ Không đồng ra một môn, chẳng qua Dương Tiễn đồng ngọc đỉnh có thầy trò danh phận, mà ngọc đỉnh cùng Tôn Ngộ Không nhưng chưa định ra sư phụ danh phận. Này đây nhiều năm như vậy ngọc đỉnh thủ hạ liền chỉ Dương Tiễn một cái đệ tử đích truyền.

Hao Thiên khuyển kỳ thật có chút sợ nàng, hắn tổng cảm thấy tam công chúa gả tiến Dương phủ sau liền thay đổi cá nhân dường như, tuy rằng không giống từ trước như vậy yêu bá hắn chủ nhân , nhưng cũng không nhượng hắn chủ nhân qua tốt nhất ngày, trong lòng hắn vẫn là thật bài xích nàng trở thành chính mình nữ chủ nhân.

"Ta chủ nhân so với hắn trước bái Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân vi sư, lại từng phản trên thiên đình giết được thiên đình toàn không hoàn thủ lực, tự nhiên là ta chủ nhân lợi hại."

"Phải không?" Ngao Thốn Tâm chính là cười cười, vẫn chưa nói cái gì. Tôn Ngộ Không sau này cũng sẽ đại náo thiên cung, cũng sẽ giết được thiên đình toàn không hoàn thủ lực, đều là Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đệ tử, Dương Tiễn cùng hắn không tướng sàn sàn như nhau, như nói hơn một chút, kia đó là Dương Tiễn hơn Hao Thiên khuyển này phân trợ lực.

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân thấy nàng này tươi cười có chút vi diệu, trong lòng lộp bộp một chút, tổng cảm thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm câu này "Phải không?" Như có chút chỉ, nàng tựa hồ là biết kia con khỉ ...

"Không đề cập tới cũng thế..." Ngọc đỉnh lắc lắc đầu nói.

"Như thế nào?" Dương Thiền không khỏi hỏi.

"Ai... Này hầu tử to gan lớn mật, tương lai tổng hội chọc chuyện phiền toái đến." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nghĩ vậy kiện phiền lòng sự không khỏi thở dài.

Mọi người nghe được lời ấy, không khỏi mặt có ưu sắc.

"Ngọc đỉnh sư phụ, ngươi cũng không cần rất lo lắng. Mọi việc có nguyên nhân còn có quả. Lại nói họa phúc khó liệu, tương lai hắn cũng khả năng tu thành chính quả thành tựu thuộc loại chính hắn đại đạo đâu?" Ngao Thốn Tâm cấp ngọc đỉnh thêm trà, trầm nhẹ nói.

Ngọc đỉnh nghe vậy, càng cảm thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa hồ là biết cái gì. Kia vài câu khuyên giải an ủi há mồm sẽ, cố ý trong lúc vô tình liền dẫn theo chắc chắn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân luôn luôn xem chính mình, không khỏi hỏi:"Nhưng là Thốn Tâm trang không chấp nhận được thể?"

"Không, đồ đệ vợ, bần đạo cùng ngươi nhiều năm không thấy, phát hiện ngươi thông thấu không ít, ngươi vừa rồi lời này nói được có đạo lý."

Hao Thiên khuyển nghe vậy, không khỏi khẽ hừ một tiếng. Ngao Thốn Tâm giương mắt xem xem hắn, hắn lại lập tức cấm thanh.

Dương Tiễn bị ngọc đỉnh nói như vậy, trong lòng vừa động. Hắn tổng cảm thấy nàng trở nên không giống lúc trước hắn nhận thức tam công chúa . Nhưng sư phụ lại nói nàng thông thấu không ít.

Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu thời điểm nhìn đến Dương Tiễn ở đánh giá chính mình, như vậy ánh mắt nàng cho tới bây giờ không thấy qua. Dẫn theo vài phần kinh ngạc, dẫn theo vài phần xem kỹ.

Kia hai người ánh mắt ở không trung gặp nhau, dường như kiếp này lần đầu tiên gặp nhau.

Sau này Ngao Thốn Tâm bái phỏng ngọc đỉnh thời điểm ngọc đỉnh đang ở chính mình đồng chính mình chơi cờ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm dẫn theo một bộ Tây Hải hàn chạm ngọc mài bàn cờ cho hắn làm lễ vật, ngọc đỉnh quả thực yêu thích không buông tay. Thấy nàng như thế lễ trọng, liền cũng không từ có chút nghi hoặc.

"Đồ đệ nàng dâu làm gì như thế lo lắng, này hàn ngọc bàn cờ vô giá, đưa cho bần đạo đáng tiếc ."

"Bảo kiếm tặng anh hùng, này hàn ngọc bàn cờ cũng ứng đưa cho biết hàng nhân. Ngọc đỉnh sư phụ biết được thiên hạ việc, tự nhiên là xứng với này bàn cờ ." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói.

Ngọc đỉnh nhưng cũng là người từng trải, thấy nàng lúc này cùng lễ tiến đến, biết nàng ước chừng là có sự, liền hỏi:"Đồ đệ nàng dâu nhưng là có việc?"

"Thật sự không dối gạt ngọc đỉnh sư phụ, Thốn Tâm có một chuyện muốn nhờ." Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu lên chậm rãi nói.

"Ngươi trước tiên là nói tới nghe một chút." Ngọc đỉnh niệp chòm râu cẩn thận nói.

"Ngọc đỉnh sư phụ cũng biết phải như thế nào bài trừ một người chấp niệm? Kia chấp niệm cho người nọ tu hành có ngại."

"Này khủng là việc khó, Hồng Trần người trong nhất cố chấp, nghe không thể người khuyên. Cởi chuông còn nhờ người buộc chuông, ngươi như muốn bài trừ người kia sở chấp, liền muốn biết rõ hắn sở chấp nhất là cái gì, có thể có nhân duyên, tìm được ngọn nguồn kia mới tốt xuống tay." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân rung đùi đắc ý nói xong, tài phản ứng đi lại hỏi:"Ngươi nói là người phương nào?"

"Là Dương Tiễn."

"Ta đồ đệ hắn như thế nào?"

"Ngọc đỉnh sư phụ cũng nên biết Dương Tiễn đối Hằng Nga chi tâm, ta Ngao Thốn Tâm vô luận như thế nào đều là công chúa, trượng phu lại lòng có sở chúc. Ta đợi hắn tình thâm ý trọng, hắn lại như thế phụ ta." Ngao Thốn Tâm tự tự lên án, ngôn ngữ trong lúc đó hàm rất lớn ủy khuất.

"Này..." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân một cái đầu hai cái đại, chỉ cảm thấy vừa rồi còn vuốt lạnh lẽo ngọc hoạt bàn cờ thành phỏng tay khoai lang. Quả nhiên này lễ không tốt thu, nhưng mà hắn lại thật sự là yêu cực kỳ này bàn cờ.

"Thanh quan nan đoạn việc nhà. Huống chi hai người các ngươi..."

"Ngọc đỉnh sư phụ chỉ cần đi khuyên Dương Tiễn vài câu. Dương Tiễn thập phần coi trọng ngài, nghĩ đến ngài lời nói hắn hội nghe đi vào." Ngao Thốn Tâm dứt lời đó là nhất phúc.

Ngọc đỉnh vuốt bàn cờ, trong lòng thở dài một hơi, nói:"Được rồi, ta đi khuyên hắn vài câu."

"Ta đây sẽ chờ ngài hảo tin tức." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, gật gật đầu, liền ra cửa, thẳng đến đi đến chính đình, nàng tài vỗ vỗ mặt mình gò má, nghĩ vừa rồi có phải hay không tươi cười quá nhiều điểm, liên mặt đều phải cười cương . Lại nghĩ đến chính mình mấy trăm năm không nhập vai đố phụ, không biết vừa rồi diễn giống không giống.

Sau này nàng ở chính mình trong phòng chính mình đồng chính mình chơi cờ chính hạ đến một nửa, liền gặp Dương Tiễn trực tiếp đại lực đẩy ra môn.

Nàng ở đèn đuốc trung ngẩng đầu lên.

"Nhị gia?"

"Ngươi cùng ta sư phụ nói bậy bạ gì đó?!" Dương Tiễn trầm giọng hỏi. Kia trong thanh âm đều lộ ra băng bột phấn.

"Thốn Tâm vẫn chưa nói bậy bạ gì đó." Trong lòng nàng thở dài, ước chừng là lại thất bại . Trên tay liền dùng bạch tử đổ hắc tử lộ.

"Hắn một cái tu tiên đạo nhân, như thế nào có thể liên lụy đến ngươi ta trong lúc đó chuyện đến? Ngươi nói với hắn ta đối Hằng Nga tiên tử hữu ái mộ chi tâm, nói vậy truyền ra đi cho tiên tử danh dự có tổn hại. Ngươi cùng ta náo cũng liền thôi, còn muốn nhấc lên người khác? Những lời này lan truyền đi ra ngoài, ngươi nhượng thiên đình như thế nào đối đãi Hằng Nga tiên tử?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm đem trên tay quân cờ ném vào kỳ tứ, kia một tiếng giòn vang phá lệ rõ ràng, nàng quay đầu mà nói nói:"Nhị gia nói nói gì vậy? Thế nào là Thốn Tâm nhấc lên người khác, rõ ràng là nhị gia trong lòng thực sự người khác."

"Ngươi ta đã thành thân nhiều năm, ngươi cư nhiên vẫn là nghi thần nghi quỷ, không chịu tin ta."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ rằng, ngươi như thế ái mộ Hằng Nga hiện tại nói những lời này lại có cái gì ý tứ? Bất quá không duyên cớ làm cho người ta khinh thường mà thôi. Năm đó câu kia "Phản hạ thiên đi, dựng thẳng kỳ vì yêu!" Truyền đến Tây Hải là lúc nhưng là khuynh đảo không ít thủy tộc.

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi cần gì phải lừa mình dối người đâu?" Ngao Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ xem hắn.

Ánh mắt nàng không thể nề hà, tựa hồ đối với hắn ái mộ Hằng Nga chuyện này, bất lực.

Dương Tiễn tức giận đến cười lạnh đứng lên.

"Chúng ta thành thân nhiều năm như vậy, đến nay ngươi vẫn cứ tuyệt không hiểu biết ta." Dương Tiễn cười lạnh nói:"Ta nếu tưởng thật ái mộ Hằng Nga tiên tử, liền tuyệt sẽ không cùng ngươi thành thân."

Không, Dương Tiễn, ta hiểu biết ngươi. So với ta cho rằng còn muốn hiểu biết ngươi. Ngươi cùng ta thành thân, càng nhiều là vì ân nghĩa, không quan hệ tình yêu.

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi để tay lên ngực tự hỏi, cùng ta thành thân chẳng lẽ không đúng bởi vì ta tam phiên bốn lần cứu ngươi? Chúng ta trong lúc đó nhân duyên, đặt ở dân gian đó là truyền kỳ lí lấy thân báo đáp bãi?"

"Ngươi là như thế này tưởng ?" Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên tĩnh xuống dưới, lấy một loại không sợ hãi bụi bậm ngữ khí hỏi.

"Chẳng lẽ không đúng sao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi lại.

Dương Tiễn vốn tưởng giải thích cái gì, lại há mồm Vô Ngôn.

"Kia liền quả thật như ngươi theo như lời." Hắn xoay người đi ra môn, bên ngoài ánh trăng lần sái nhất , bàng như phù sinh mộng tưởng hão huyền.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn cho tới một nửa ván cờ, bỗng nhiên liền cũng không có tiếp tục đi xuống tâm tình.

Này một ván không người ứng chiến, chính mình đồng chính mình hạ, phải là cỡ nào tịch mịch?

Dương Tiễn cách một ngày dẫn theo Mai Sơn huynh đệ đi Mai Sơn luyện binh.

Ngao Thốn Tâm giật mình liền cảm thấy về tới từng đã, hắn cũng là như thế du đãng ở ngoài, chỉ còn nàng một người khốn thủ Cô Thành.

Không lâu Đông Hải Ngao Thính Tâm truyền đến tin tức nói Đông Hải định hải thần châm bị Tôn Ngộ Không cấp ngoa đi rồi, mà Tây Hải khóa tử Hoàng Kim giáp cũng gặp ương, họ tôn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm liền biết đại náo thiên cung không xa hĩ.

Quả nhiên không lâu liền truyền đến hầu tử tập kết yêu binh phản thiên đình chuyện, thiên đình phái Lý Tĩnh Na Tra mười vạn thiên binh thiên tướng nhưng cũng không làm gì được hắn. Sau này Quan Âm bồ tát ra chủ ý, Ngọc Đế nhớ tới quán giang khẩu chính mình thân cháu ngoại trai. Lại kéo không dưới mặt, liền nhượng Na Tra đi trước thử một phen.

Na Tra đến Dương phủ, đã thấy Dương Tiễn không ở.

"Ngươi muốn tìm Dương Tiễn, liền đi Mai Sơn." Ngao Thốn Tâm đứng ở trên hành lang dài nói.

Na Tra nghe xong nàng chỉ điểm, lập tức thải phong hỏa luân bay về phía Mai Sơn.

Mai Sơn, Dương Tiễn nghe xong hắn thuật lại Ngọc Đế ý tứ, liền trực tiếp lạnh lùng cự .

"Na Tra huynh đệ, thỉnh cầu ngươi chuyển cáo Ngọc Đế, Dương Tiễn việc nhà bận rộn, ngày gần đây không thể ra quân. Này là thiên đình việc tư, Dương Tiễn cũng không tiện nhúng tay."

"Nhị ca..."

"Ta tâm ý đã quyết, Na Tra huynh đệ không cần nhiều lời. Đến, uống rượu."

"Ai..." Na Tra thở dài.

"Nói Na Tra ngươi là làm sao mà biết chúng ta ở chỗ này ?" Hao Thiên khuyển hỏi.

"Là tam công chúa nói với ta . Ta đi quán giang khẩu tìm các ngươi, không tìm ."

"Tam công chúa..." Nhớ tới Ngao Thốn Tâm, Hao Thiên khuyển liền ngậm miệng.

"Đúng rồi, nhị ca, ngươi cùng tam công chúa như thế nào?"

"Tam công chúa cố tình gây sự, ta chủ nhân tức giận đến gia cũng không trở về!" Hao Thiên khuyển thật sự là khí bất quá, tổng cảm thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm rất không phân rõ phải trái rất bá đạo, mệt tới bọn họ chỉ có thể ở tại Mai Sơn.

"Nha..." Na Tra thè lưỡi, không biết nên nói cái gì đó.

"Lúc trước ta chủ nhân sẽ không nên cưới nàng!" Gặp Hao Thiên khuyển càng nói càng hăng hái, khang lão đại vỗ vỗ vai hắn, nhượng hắn câm miệng. Nhưng mà hắn không cẩn thận vừa quay đầu lại, liền gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm đứng ở phía sau.

Thật sự là dọa Hao Thiên khuyển nhất cú sốc, không biết vừa rồi lời hắn nói, nàng có hay không nghe được. Nghe được chỉ sợ vừa muốn náo.

Nàng cầm trên tay thánh chỉ, thản nhiên nói:"Đây là thiên đình ban hạ thánh chỉ, muốn ngươi xuất binh Hoa Quả Sơn."

"Ai cho ngươi thay ta tiếp được ?" Dương Tiễn âm thanh lạnh lùng nói.

"Ta vẫn chưa thay ngươi tiếp được, chẳng qua kia truyền chỉ nhân tìm không thấy ngươi, ta liền lấy đến ."

"Ngươi nhưng là vui với trợ nhân?" Dương Tiễn phúng nói.

"Ta nếu không vui cho trợ nhân, ngươi ta hiện tại sẽ không là như vậy quang cảnh." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười nói xong, đem thánh chỉ các ở tại Dương Tiễn trước mặt án thượng.

Lúc trước hai người quen biết, đó là thủy cho Ngao Thốn Tâm nhất thời thiện tâm cứu Dương Tiễn. Nàng lời kia vừa thốt ra, nhất thời trong rừng vắng vẻ, không người nói chuyện.

"Về phần muốn hay không tiếp được, đó là chuyện của ngươi." Dứt lời nàng liền xoay người đi rồi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xuất thân cung đình, trong ngày thường mặt tiền cửa hàng làm đủ, cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ cũng bảo trì mặt ngoài thân cận, gặp mặt cũng sẽ cho nhau chào. Chính là lúc này đây nàng tựa hồ là đem này nhóm người bỏ qua cái triệt để, trực tiếp liền xoay người ra cửa.

, Chương 47

Dương Tiễn trở về quán giang khẩu Dương phủ, sư phó của hắn chính xem thẻ tre, màu xanh áo choàng thấm vào ở dưới ánh mặt trời, dường như vẫn là quen biết chi sơ cái kia pháp lực thiếu nhưng phúc có thi thư đạo sĩ, cho hắn nhân sinh mở một mảnh tân thiên .

"Ngươi tiếp đến kia phân thánh chỉ?" Hắn chưa ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt ở lại thẻ tre phía trên, chính là kia nói tựa như này tự nhiên vào Dương Tiễn nhĩ.

"Đồ nhi vẫn chưa tiếp được kia đạo thánh chỉ." Dương Tiễn cung kính nói.

"Ngươi ngày xưa cùng thiên đình có ước, nghe điệu không nghe tuyên, một khi thiên đình gặp nạn, liền muốn xuất binh tương trợ. Này thánh chỉ, lại như thế nào cự tuyệt được?" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân buồn bã nói.

"Đồ nhi không muốn, không người có thể bức bách đồ nhi." Dương Tiễn nói.

"Tình nghĩa có thể." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đứng lên, cầm thẻ tre trở về đi.

Dương Tiễn có lẽ có thể không để ý Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu chết sống, nhưng hắn tuyệt sẽ không nhượng thiên địa lâm vào một mảnh hỗn loạn. Nếu có thể hắn đã sớm chính tay đâm Ngọc Đế thay Dao Cơ báo thù, đúng là bởi vì không thể rối loạn thiên địa trật tự, hắn tài không thể nề hà buông tha cho báo thù. Nhưng hắn cũng không nguyện đi thiên đình làm quan, chỉ lui cư quán giang khẩu, chịu nhân gian hương khói, mặc kệ thiên đình việc vặt.

Nhân gian tình nghĩa cùng tam giới chúng sinh, thủy chung là có thể tả hữu hắn .

Dương Tiễn đi vào đại đường, liền gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm ở chăm sóc bó hoa, nàng đem tiễn xuống dưới hoa chi sáp | nhập bình hoa lí, sau đó thối lui một bước cẩn thận đoan trang một lát lại tiến hành rất nhỏ điều chỉnh. Nàng như vậy an tĩnh chuyên chú làm trên tay chuyện, thậm chí không ngẩng đầu nhìn đi vào đến hắn liếc mắt một cái.

Giờ khắc này, Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên rất muốn hỏi một chút nàng, nàng hay không hi vọng hắn xuất binh Hoa Quả Sơn, thay thiên đình tiêu diệt phản phỉ. Mà rõ ràng lúc trước, hắn cũng là thiên đình muốn giết chi cho thống khoái nghịch tặc.

"Đã trở lại." Ngao Thốn Tâm làm xong trên tay chuyện, quay đầu đến xem hắn nói.

"Ân." Dương Tiễn nhàn nhạt đáp một câu.

"Bọn họ đâu?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi là Mai Sơn huynh đệ.

"Ta nhượng các huynh đệ ở lại Mai Sơn ." Dương Tiễn vẫn như cũ là kia phó nhàn nhạt khẩu khí. Mai Sơn huynh đệ ở lại Mai Sơn kiềm chế thiên đình binh lực.

"Làm cho bọn họ trở về đi, hôm nay tam muội làm rất nhiều đồ ăn, coi như là xuất chinh tiền thay đại gia thực tiễn." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói.

"Ý của ngươi là hi vọng ta đi giúp trợ thiên đình tấn công Hoa Quả Sơn?" Dương Tiễn nhíu mày hỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm giương mắt bất đắc dĩ xem hắn, nói:"Nhị gia tóm lại là muốn đi ."

Nhân nàng biết được trước kia chuyện cũ, liền biết Dương Tiễn cuối cùng là hội mang theo Mai Sơn huynh đệ cùng Hao Thiên khuyển đi giúp trợ thiên đình thu phục Tôn Ngộ Không , này đây liền nói những lời này.

"Vì sao?" Dương Tiễn hỏi ngược lại.

"Không vì sao." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong dục xoay người, nhưng mà Dương Tiễn lại thân thủ ngăn cản nàng.

"Nói rõ ràng, ta vì sao tóm lại sẽ đi ?"

"Ta đoán . Ngươi không đi cũng không có gì." Ngao Thốn Tâm gợn sóng không sợ hãi nói.

"Như vậy ngươi đâu? Ngươi hi vọng ta có đi hay là không?" Dương Tiễn đột nhiên hỏi nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lại cảm thấy kỳ quái, Dương Tiễn khi nào thì bắt đầu để ý khởi chính mình ý kiến đến . Lúc trước chính mình nói lời nói hắn nhưng là cho tới bây giờ không nghe , đó là nghe lọt được, chỉ sợ cũng sẽ cùng nàng làm trái lại. Hiện thời hắn nhưng là đến hỏi chính mình cái nhìn.

"Ta? Ta tự nhiên là hi vọng ngươi đi . Ngươi đi lời nói ta làm phu nhân của ngươi, ở tứ hải trong lúc đó cũng có mặt mũi, ngươi tránh công danh, ta cũng có thể qua thoải mái ngày."

"Ý của ngươi là hiện thời ta cho ngươi không có mặt mũi, ngày qua được không thoải mái?"

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi đến cùng ở rối rắm cái gì đâu? Ta nói cho ngươi đi, ngươi mất hứng. Nhưng rõ ràng là ngươi chính mình tới hỏi ta ." Ngao Thốn Tâm không thể nề hà xem hắn.

Dương Tiễn nghĩ rằng hắn cư nhiên đang hỏi ra vấn đề này kia một khắc chờ mong nàng là hiểu được hắn . Hắn thật sự là ý nghĩ kỳ lạ, Ngao Thốn Tâm là long cung công chúa, lại đến cùng không xem như hắn tri tâm nhân.

Hắn thất vọng nàng xem ở trong mắt, trong lòng bỗng nhiên có chút xúc động. Dương Tiễn, nguyên lai ngươi cũng là đối ta từng có chờ mong sao? Khả ước chừng ta quả thật là một lần lại một lần cho ngươi thất vọng. Ngươi cần là nghi gia nghi thất nữ tử, thay ngươi kinh doanh một cái ấm áp gia, an ủi ngươi sở hữu thất lạc hiểu được ngươi mỗi một cái ánh mắt, đáng tiếc, ta Ngao Thốn Tâm thật sự không xem như ngươi lý tưởng trung nhân.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấp đầu theo Dương Tiễn bên người đi qua, thật dài lụa mỏng kéo ra nhất mờ nhạt vầng sáng.

Hoàng hôn, đúng là phùng ma thời khắc, ngày cùng đêm luân phiên là lúc, sở hữu tà mị cùng quỷ hồn đều vào lúc này du đãng nhân gian, mà lòng người để yêu quái quỷ quái cũng dễ dàng đi ra, dễ dàng bị lạc chính mình hồn phách.

Sau này Thái Thượng Lão Quân tự mình xuống dưới thỉnh Dương Tiễn. Thái Thượng Lão Quân chính là Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn sư huynh, so Dương Tiễn cao hơn hai cái bối phận, Dương Tiễn thấy hắn, cùng hắn ở trong thư phòng nói chuyện nửa canh giờ, cuối cùng lúc đi ra Ngao Thốn Tâm đã chuẩn bị tốt bữa tối.

"Đã tổ sư gia đã ở, không bằng cùng nhau ăn đốn cơm thường." Ngao Thốn Tâm giống thiên hạ sở hữu hiền lành thê tử giống nhau, đối Thái Thượng Lão Quân tha thiết khuyên nhủ.

"Không xong, bần đạo còn muốn hồi thiên đình phục mệnh." Nói xong, Lão Quân liền giá vân hướng thiên đình bay đi.

"Nhị ca, ngươi nhưng là đáp ứng rồi thiên đình phát binh Hoa Quả Sơn?" Dương Thiền vội vàng hỏi.

Dương Tiễn không nói, đi đến trước bàn cơm, giơ lên án thượng thanh rượu, ngạo nghễ nói:"Dương Tiễn ngày mai khởi hành đi Hoa Quả Sơn hội một hồi kia hầu tử, hôm nay liền đồng đại gia hảo hảo uống một bữa."

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân khe khẽ thở dài một hơi.

"Nhị gia lời này ý gì? Chẳng lẽ không mang theo chúng ta?" Khang lão đại hỏi.

"Đây là Dương Tiễn chuyện, các vị huynh đệ liền đãi ở Mai Sơn hảo hảo thao luyện kia một ngàn hai trăm thảo đầu thần. Đối đãi thu kia đầu khỉ, liền lại đồng đại gia cùng nhau uống rượu."

"Nhị gia lời này giải thích thế nào! Chúng ta đồng nhị gia xuất sinh nhập tử nhiều năm, như thế nào nhà nhỏ Mai Sơn, nhượng nhị gia độc tự đi Hoa Quả Sơn?" Khang lão đại xúc động nói.

"Đúng vậy nhị ca, ngươi liền nhượng khang đại ca bọn họ đồng ngươi một đạo đi. Nhân nhiều cũng có cái chiếu ứng." Dương Thiền lo lắng nói.

"Dù sao ta là vô luận như thế nào muốn đi theo ta chủ nhân ." Hao Thiên khuyển lớn tiếng nói, kích được Mai Sơn huynh đệ cũng ào ào tỏ thái độ.

"Tam muội, còn có liệt vào huynh đệ không cần đi theo, các ngươi khả thay ta chiếu cố tam công chúa và sư phụ, ta đi đi trở về, không cần lo lắng."

"Ta không cần thiết nhân chiếu cố, Mai Sơn vài vị anh hùng vẫn là đi theo nhị gia đi Hoa Quả Sơn đi." Luôn luôn cúi đầu trầm mặc không nói Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu lên nói.

"Ta cũng không cần." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nói xong, liền đứng dậy trở về phòng.

"Ai..." Dương Thiền tưởng kêu trụ hắn, lại bị một bên Ngao Thốn Tâm gọi lại.

"Ta đi xem ngọc đỉnh sư phụ, thất bồi." Ngao Thốn Tâm hơi hơi hướng mọi người gật gật đầu liền đứng lên, nhẹ nhàng hướng ngọc đỉnh rời đi phương hướng. Nàng quần áo bất nhiễm bụi bậm, khinh thiểu xẹt qua không khí, dần dần biến mất ở mọi người trong mắt.

"Nhị ca, tam công chúa và Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân ta sẽ thay ngươi bảo hộ. Ngươi mang theo các vị đại ca đi Hoa Quả Sơn đi, ta nghe nói kia hầu tử lợi hại thật sự, lại là ngọc đỉnh sư phụ dạy dỗ, ta sợ ngươi sẽ ở trên tay hắn chịu thiệt."

"Tam muội..." Dương Tiễn muốn nói lại thôi.

"Nhị ca, yên tâm đi. Ta có Bảo Liên Đăng bàng thân, người bình thường cũng không làm gì được ta." Dương Thiền an ủi hắn nói.

"Tam muội, ngươi cũng muốn bảo vệ tốt chính ngươi." Dương Tiễn thân thủ sờ sờ Dương Thiền tóc. Nhớ tới chính mình từng đã hứa hẹn phải bảo vệ nàng cả đời, hiện thời nhưng là nàng đứng ra thay hắn bảo hộ thê tử của hắn cùng sư phụ.

"Ta không sao . Chỉ sợ là ngọc đỉnh sư phụ là thật bị thương tâm." Dương Thiền không phải không có sầu lo nói.

Dương Tiễn trầm mặc, càng nhiều là Vô Ngôn mà chống đỡ.

Dương Tiễn mang theo Mai Sơn huynh đệ cùng Hao Thiên khuyển đi Hoa Quả Sơn thu phục Tôn Ngộ Không, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền ở lại Dương phủ không có việc gì. Nàng ở trải qua Hằng Nga cùng Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân xuất mã vẫn là trị không được Dương Tiễn đả kích sau an phận rất nhiều. Dương Tiễn cả đời này coi trọng nhân cũng bất quá như vậy vài cái, nàng tổng không thể đi nhượng Dương Thiền khuyên hắn đi?

Dương Thiền sợ nàng buồn, còn thường xuyên dùng Bảo Liên Đăng pháp lực thôi khai trong phủ hoa thụ. Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy nàng như thế lo lắng, cũng sẽ ngự thủy soạn dòng nước thương việc, càng hội dùng dòng nước làm thành trang sức, mang ở nữ tử trên người thánh thót rung động, giống như nước suối leng keng.

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân tự Dương Tiễn xuất phát sau liền thường xuyên thở dài trầm mặc. Ngao Thốn Tâm liền cùng hắn luận bàn tài nghệ. Ngọc đỉnh kinh ngạc phát hiện Ngao Thốn Tâm kỳ lực Phi Phàm không thể khinh thường. Như thế Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng hắn ở trên bàn cờ triền đấu, liền cũng ít nhiều phân tán hắn lực chú ý. Dương Thiền ở một bên xem, liền cũng âm thầm kinh ngạc Ngao Thốn Tâm thay đổi. Nàng trong ấn tượng yêu náo Ngao Thốn Tâm lẳng lặng ngồi trên tay điêm bạch tử, thật sự có một loại an định lòng người lực lượng.

Ba ngày sau Dương Tiễn trở về quán giang khẩu.

Dương Thiền vội vàng chạy tới nhào vào trong lòng hắn. Dương Tiễn ôm nàng ánh mắt lại lạc ở cách đó không xa Ngao Thốn Tâm trên người. Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân thấy hắn bình yên trở về, trong lòng lại không biết là nên bi nên hỉ.

"Nhị gia xuất mã liền thu phục kia hầu tử, hiện thời hầu tử bị Thái Thượng Lão Quân mang về lò bát quái luyện đan, hắn trộm Lão Quân nhiều như vậy tiên đan, phải là thời điểm còn ." Khang lão đại vui vẻ nói.

"Nhị ca, ngươi có thể có bị thương?" Dương Thiền thẳng đứng dậy tới hỏi nói.

"Ta vô trở ngại." Dương Tiễn đi đến Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân trước mặt, nói:"Sư phụ, thực xin lỗi."

"Này không trách ngươi, hắn trong mệnh nên có này một kiếp." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân thở dài nói. Hắn trong giọng nói có tàng không được buồn bã.

Mai Sơn lục thánh nhìn nhìn Dương Tiễn cùng Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân, nhưng cũng không biết nên nói cái gì đó.

"Chư vị đứng cũng mệt mỏi , vẫn là mau hồi trong phòng nghỉ chân một chút đi." Vẫn là Ngao Thốn Tâm đánh vỡ kia trầm tĩnh.

Sau này trên bàn cơm nhưng cũng là một mảnh an tĩnh, chỉ nghe đến bát đũa đánh nhau thanh âm.

Cơm nước xong, Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân về trước chính mình phòng. Còn lại mọi người cũng là cấp tốc ăn xong, Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy mọi người Thất Thất bát bát ăn được không sai biệt lắm , liền cũng đặt xuống bát, tùy ý sử pháp thuật, này bát đũa bồn điệp đều toàn bộ tẩy trừ sạch sẽ, ngay ngắn chỉnh tề mã ở phòng bếp.

Chiêu thức ấy thẳng nhìn xem Hao Thiên khuyển sửng sốt, hắn cho tới bây giờ không thể tưởng được này tam công chúa pháp thuật còn có thể như vậy dùng.

Dương Tiễn nhớ Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân, liền liêu bào đi Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân phòng giải thích một hai, lại nhìn đến ngọc đỉnh vuốt thu thập xong gói đồ nhỏ, tựa hồ là chuẩn bị rời đi.

"Sư phụ..." Dương Tiễn há mồm hô một câu, lại không biết nên nói cái gì.

"Ta muốn hồi kim hà động đi hảo hảo trước thư tu đạo, Hồng Trần bên trong trọc khí quá nặng bất lợi cho ta tu hành. Ngươi cũng không cần quá để ý, việc này cùng ngươi không quan hệ." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân thản nhiên nói.

"Là Dương Tiễn giúp đỡ thiên đình bắt sư đệ hại sư phụ thương tâm, Dương Tiễn có tội." Dương Tiễn nghe vậy liền quỳ xuống.

"Này cùng ngươi không quan hệ. Vi sư tối nay liền rời đi. Cũng không đi nhất nhất hướng đại gia chào từ biệt , ngày mai bọn họ hỏi đến ngươi tựa như thực kể rõ có thể."

"Nhưng là sư phụ đi kim hà động, Dương Tiễn liền không thể cùng ngươi phẩm trà đánh cờ ."

"Dương Tiễn, hiện thời ngươi là thành gia lập nghiệp người, muốn cùng ngươi phẩm trà đánh cờ nhân không phải sư phụ. Sư phụ là già đi." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cảm khái liền nói một câu:"Tam công chúa là tốt nữ tử, ngươi thả không thể phụ nàng."

Dương Tiễn mặc mặc, nói:"Dương Tiễn biết."

"Hằng Nga tiên tử là thiên thượng Minh Nguyệt, cung thế nhân nhìn lên. Tối cao tới xa Minh Nguyệt, như thân như sơ là vợ với chồng. Này vợ chồng chi đạo, đó là cho nhau bao dung lẫn nhau tôn trọng. Ngươi không thể coi khinh nàng, nàng cũng không đến nghi kỵ ngươi, như thế tốt nhất."

"Đồ nhi nhất định ghi nhớ sư phụ dạy bảo."

"Dương Tiễn, vi sư thực không có trách ngươi. Tam công chúa nói đúng, họa phúc đều bên nhau, tương lai ai cũng liệu không đến. Tốt lắm... Vi sư thật sự là nên cáo từ ."

"Sư phụ bảo trọng!"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cười to ba tiếng, phất phất tay, cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi.

Dương Tiễn liền gặp dưới ánh trăng hắn kia lạp lí lôi thôi sư phụ thanh bào nhẹ nhàng, càng lúc càng xa.

, Chương 48

Dương Tiễn mang theo kia thúc hoa đinh hương vào thời điểm Ngao Thốn Tâm chính vuốt Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân lui về đến hàn ngọc bàn cờ. Hắn trước khi đi bắt nó đuổi về đến trên tay nàng. Kia bàn cờ là Tây Hải hàn ngọc sở chú, xúc tua lạnh lẽo, ngọc chất tinh tế, thật sự là đánh cờ người tâm đầu sở yêu.

Nàng vừa nhấc đầu, liền gặp Dương Tiễn cầm trong tay nhất thúc hoa đinh hương đứng ở cửa khẩu.

Dương Tiễn ở nàng kinh ngạc trong ánh mắt hướng nàng, ngồi xổm xuống đem hoa đinh hương đưa tới nàng trước mặt.

"Tam công chúa, chúng ta cho tới nay đều là bị ngoại nhân hâm mộ thần tiên quyến lữ, nhưng là trên thực tế, ngươi ta trong lúc đó... Nhưng này hết thảy hiện thời đều đã qua đi, Thốn Tâm, nhượng chúng ta một lần nữa bắt đầu đi. Theo ngày mai bắt đầu, đem đi qua hết thảy đều toàn bộ dứt bỏ, ta muốn mang ngươi chu du tam giới, triều du thương hải mộ thương ngô."

Long Nữ trơ mắt xem hắn nói ra câu nói kia.

Triều du thương hải mộ thương ngô, này thật sự là trên đời đẹp nhất lời thề. Nhưng là nàng biết đó là thế nào một loại hy vọng xa vời. Nàng nhớ tới kia bị cấm Tây Hải ba trăm nhiều năm, nhớ tới hắn từng đã nói trong tam giới nhậm nàng rong ruổi, cuối cùng lại chỉ phải đến một cái vĩnh cấm Tây Hải kết cục.

Nàng cười cười, tiếp nhận bó hoa, nói:"Ta từ nhỏ ngay tại hải lý lớn lên, còn du cái gì thương hải."

Nàng nói chuyện điệu thong thả mà lại ưu thương, dường như là nhớ tới cái gì thương tâm chuyện cũ.

"Vậy ngươi nói, ngươi muốn đi làm sao?" Dương Tiễn hảo tì khí hỏi.

Nàng vốn định hồi một câu "Ta làm sao cũng không muốn đi", nhưng là xem Dương Tiễn tha thiết ánh mắt, Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy nói không nên lời câu nói kia đến.

"Không bằng chúng ta đi trước danh sơn đại xuyên du ngoạn, ngươi xem Hoàng Sơn thế nào?" Dương Tiễn gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc không mở miệng, liền chính mình đề nghị nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không đáp hảo cũng không đáp không tốt, lại tại đây khi Na Tra vội vàng mà đến.

"Nhị ca! Mau cùng ta đi." Hắn vội vàng nói.

"Ra chuyện gì Na Tra huynh đệ?" Dương Tiễn đứng dậy hỏi.

"Không tốt ! Tôn Ngộ Không theo Lão Quân lò bát quái lí trốn tới ! Hiện tại hắn chính sát hướng dao trì, lôi bộ hai mươi tư Thiên Quân mau ngăn cản không được ."

"Nga." Dương Tiễn thủ xao quạt xếp, lại chỉ như vậy "Nga" một tiếng tỏ vẻ đã biết.

"Nhị ca, ngươi không đi giải thiên đình chi nguy sao?" Na Tra vội la lên.

"Ngươi vẫn chưa mang đến thánh chỉ, ta lúc trước cùng thiên đình ước định là nghe điệu không nghe tuyên, không có thánh chỉ, ta tự nhiên sẽ không đi."

"Ngươi!" Tiểu Na Tra mặt đều tức giận đến phồng dậy .

"Một khi Tôn Ngộ Không ngồi trên Ngọc Đế vị trí, chỉ sợ tam giới đều là khỉ hoang tử, nhị ca là muốn nhìn đến cảnh tượng như vậy sao?" Na Tra hỏi.

"Kia cùng Dương Tiễn có quan hệ gì đâu?" Dương Tiễn nói xong liền ngồi xuống, đối Na Tra nói:"Huynh đệ ngươi đường xa mà đến, không bằng bồi nhị ca uống chén rượu."

"Ngươi đã không muốn đi, tính ta nhìn lầm ngươi !" Na Tra nói xong liền tức giận muốn đi.

"Như vậy đi, ngươi uống thắng ta, ta sẽ theo ngươi đi thiên đình." Dương Tiễn thi thi nhiên cấp chính mình châm một chén rượu.

Được nghe lời ấy, Na Tra dừng lại về phía trước đi bộ pháp, xoay người lại nói:"Tưởng thật? Nhưng là uống say thế nào đi đánh giặc?"

Dương Tiễn nói:"Nhị ca đều có giải rượu lương phương."

Na Tra nghe xong hắn lời này, liền bán tín bán nghi làm được Dương Tiễn đối diện.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem, liền vi không thể tra lắc lắc đầu.

Na Tra uống lên tam chén, tài bừng tỉnh đại ngộ:"Nhị ca, ngươi thái âm , ngươi đây là ở kéo dài ta cầu viện binh thời gian!" Nói xong liền bỏ xuống cái cốc nghênh ngang mà đi.

Dương Tiễn xem Na Tra đi xa bóng lưng, mở ra quạt xếp cười cười, hắn vốn là sinh hảo xem, hiện thời như vậy đường làm quan rộng mở tươi cười, thật sự nhượng thiên địa đều mất nhan sắc.

Đó là Ngao Thốn Tâm đã buông tha cho đối hắn kiều diễm tình ý, hiện thời nhìn đến như vậy tươi cười, cũng không khỏi nhìn xem ngây người. Nhưng mà nàng xem ánh mắt hắn lại tựa hồ bao quát trên đời sở hữu ngôn ngữ.

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt đánh lên như vậy ánh mắt, tựa hồ cảm thấy chính mình muốn sa vào tại như vậy chăm chú nhìn trung.

"Như thế nào?" Hắn thấp giọng hỏi nói.

"Không có gì. Chính là cảm thấy nhị gia đường làm quan rộng mở bộ dáng rất đẹp mắt." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói trắng ra, lại nhượng Dương Tiễn trên mặt nóng lên. Từ nhỏ đến lớn còn chưa có người ở hắn bề ngoài thượng như vậy trực tiếp khen. Nhất là tại đây giữa ban ngày hạ, Ngao Thốn Tâm tuy là thê tử của hắn, nhưng như thế trắng ra đến cùng không ổn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp Dương Tiễn này phó phản ứng, không khỏi cảm thấy thập phần thú vị. Hắn cho tới bây giờ ở nàng trước mặt nghiêm trang cực có chủ ý, cho tới bây giờ không có cùng loại ngượng ngùng biểu cảm. Ngao Thốn Tâm đang chuẩn bị lại nói vài câu, Dương Tiễn hơi hơi ho khan một tiếng, đề nghị nói:"Chúng ta đi trước Hoàng Sơn đi, sau đó lại du ngũ nhạc."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ nghĩ, nói:"Hảo."

Ngao Thốn Tâm tưởng thật liền đồng Dương Tiễn thu thập bọc hành lý chuẩn bị chu du thiên hạ danh sơn đại xuyên. Hao Thiên khuyển phải muốn đi theo đi, bị Tam Thánh Mẫu khuyên trụ .

Bọn họ hai người cũng không phàm là nhân, du lịch thiên hạ cũng là thải đụn mây, Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn sóng vai nhi lập, đứng ở vân thượng xem dưới chân thương sinh, xem tráng lệ núi sông, nghe hắn chỉ điểm giang sơn, tâm tình lại rất bình thản.

Bọn họ bước chậm ở lâm ấm dưới, Dương Tiễn đem kia khỏa đón khách tùng chỉ cho Ngao Thốn Tâm xem, Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy liền cũng có thể nói ra kỳ diệu chỗ đến. Ngao Thốn Tâm đến cùng là công chúa, kiến thức rộng rãi, lại từng cùng cát phồn du lịch thiên hạ, Dương Tiễn phát hiện rất nhiều phong cảnh danh thắng nàng đều nói được ra cái nguyên cớ đến. Này Hoàng Sơn nàng tựa hồ từng đã tới, đến cuối cùng nhưng là nàng thành mang theo hắn du ngoạn người kia, thay hắn giới thiệu các nơi thắng cảnh.

"Như thế nào?" Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu tới gặp Dương Tiễn xem chính mình, không khỏi nghi hoặc nói.

"Không thế nào. Chỉ cảm thấy ngươi tựa hồ đối nơi này thật hiểu biết."

"Ta hư dài ngươi mấy trăm tuổi, đối này đó hiểu biết cũng không tính cái gì." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười nói.

Hai người tiếp tục đi trước, Long Nữ cùng hắn như tri giao bạn tốt một loại ở chung, Dương Tiễn lại càng ngày càng cảm thấy tâm tư của nàng khó dò. Rõ ràng là vợ chồng, nhưng hai người ở chung lại hoàn toàn không phải vợ chồng gian ở chung hình thức. Sư phụ nói muốn cho nhau bao dung lẫn nhau tôn trọng, hắn tự hỏi làm tốt lắm, lại cảm thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa hồ bất vi sở động.

Có một lần hắn trong lúc vô tình khiên tay nàng, Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa hồ phản ứng đặc biệt đại, đột nhiên tránh thoát . Dương Tiễn tâm cao khí ngạo, vốn định quay đầu bước đi, đối mặt cho chính mình có ân thê tử, hắn thật sự có chút bất lực. Nhưng Ngao Thốn Tâm thấp đầu, sườn mặt một mảnh nhu hòa, hắn tưởng nàng đến cùng là nữ tử, từ trước ở long cung chịu cung lễ sở bắt, lại là giữa ban ngày ban mặt, tóm lại là có chút thẹn thùng.

Như thế hai người liền lại tự nhiên được rồi một đường, Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn tự nhiên lại không đề việc này. Này một đường đi xuống dưới Dương Tiễn đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm tiện lợi chân tướng kính như tân, chính là tổng dẫn theo cách một tầng khách khí.

"Thốn Tâm, lúc trước ta mang theo các huynh đệ tấn công Hoa Quả Sơn khi, còn may mà ngươi an ủi khai đạo sư phụ." Dương Tiễn đi tới đi lui liền khơi mào câu chuyện, lời này quả thật là thật tâm thực lòng nói tạ.

Cho nên lần này xuất ra theo giúp ta du Hoàng Sơn đó là tạ lễ sao? Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi đầu cười cười nói:"Đây không tính là cái gì, ta cũng bất quá thuận miệng nói vài câu."

"Tam muội nói ngươi kỳ nghệ thật không sai, mà ta thế nhưng không biết, không biết khi nào ngươi ta cũng có thể đánh cờ một ván?" Dương Tiễn nói.

Vừa vặn, nàng thiếu một cái đối thủ, chính mình đồng chính mình chơi cờ, quả thật rất tịch mịch chút.

"Nhị gia đã đã mở miệng, Thốn Tâm tự nhiên tùy thời có thể." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong phất phất tay, một bên trên bàn đá liền dọn xong bàn cờ chuẩn bị tốt quân cờ, nàng hướng về Dương Tiễn làm một cái thỉnh tư thế.

Dương Tiễn tựa hồ có chút kinh ngạc, hắn bất quá thuận miệng vừa nói, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng là nói phong chính là vũ.

Nhưng một khi đã như vậy, hắn tự nhiên vui vẻ ngồi xuống.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng rất nhiều người hạ qua kỳ. Ở bị cấm Tây Hải ba trăm nhiều năm nàng lợi dụng này giải sầu tịch mịch, bởi vậy luyện ra một tay hảo kỳ nghệ, khi đó chính nàng đồng chính mình hạ, ngẫu nhiên cùng Đà Khiết hạ, sau này đồng Ngao Thính Tâm cùng lam tu cũng hạ qua, đến kính trung hoà Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cũng luận bàn qua, hiện thời cũng là cùng Dương Tiễn.

Vợ chồng hai người tương đối mà ngồi, một bên là thiêu cút xuân thủy tiên trà, trà hương lượn lờ, tự núi rừng chỗ sâu lan tràn xuất trận trận thiền ý.

Bọn họ một ván cờ hạ hoàn, lá cây cũng đã toàn bộ khô vàng. Mà rõ ràng bắt đầu là lúc, lại vẫn là xuân ý dạt dào.

Nam núi đá thượng có ván cờ, từng sử tiều phu lạn rìu kha. Tiên nhân bích cốc, bất quá một ván cờ công phu, dĩ nhiên là một lần xuân thu.

"Không nghĩ tới cũng là hoà." Dương Tiễn tựa hồ có chút ý còn chưa hết.

"Như vậy tốt lắm, trên đời chuyện không nhất định thế nào cũng phải làm ra cái thắng thua đến. Này cục kỳ liền phong ở chỗ này bãi." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong, liền cấp trên bàn cờ hạ cấm chế.

"Này thần tiên ngày như vậy dài, Dương Tiễn về sau trong sinh hoạt có tam công chúa như vậy đánh cờ cao thủ, cũng thật sự là nhất cọc diệu sự." Dương Tiễn xao quạt xếp cười nói.

"Đúng vậy, còn nhiều thời gian." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong liền đứng lên. Dương Tiễn thấy vậy, cũng đi theo đứng lên.

Trước khi đi hắn bỗng nhiên không biết vì sao, quay đầu nhìn nhìn kia bị lá khô cái trụ tàn cục. Tùy tay liền dùng thần lực ở sơn thể bàng khắc lại tự: Nhâm Tuất năm ngày xuân Dương Tiễn cùng phu nhân như thế đánh cờ một ván.

Hai người du khắp thiên hạ, cũng đã năm trăm qua tuổi đi.

Trở về Dương phủ, Dương Thiền cùng Hao Thiên khuyển đều thật cao hứng, Dương Thiền nhanh nhạy, tự nhiên nhìn ra hắn vợ chồng hai người trong đó quan hệ đã biến, không khỏi thay chính mình nhị ca vui vẻ. Nàng nghĩ tam công chúa là cái đối nàng nhị ca cuồng dại một mảnh nhân, nếu nhị ca cũng lĩnh này phân tình, quý trọng này phân cảm tình, kia đó là không thể tốt hơn .

Nàng ấu thất dựa vào, hiện thời nhìn thấy huynh trưởng gia đình mỹ mãn, trong lòng cũng coi như hiểu rõ nhất cọc tâm sự.

Ngày đó Ngao Thốn Tâm ở dưới đèn xem thẻ tre, trong lòng đánh giá ở kính trung qua bao nhiêu năm tháng, nàng nghĩ câu kia lấy nhu thắng cương, nghĩ đến chính mình như vậy nhu mấy trăm năm, lại tựa hồ cũng không dùng được.

Dương Tiễn vào thời điểm nàng thật sự liền phát hoảng.

Nhiều thế này năm hai người phân phòng mà ngủ đã là Dương phủ mọi người hiểu trong lòng mà không nói việc , hai người đều tự mua dây buộc mình vật nhỏ không đáng, hiện thời hắn lại đi tới nàng phòng, cũng là lúc trước thành thân khi tân phòng.

"Nhị gia hay là này canh giờ còn ngứa nghề?" Ngao Thốn Tâm đả khởi tinh thần cười nói.

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng lấy này nói chuyện, liền cũng chỉ cười cười nói:"Quả thật, phu nhân vui lòng chỉ giáo."

Hắn rất ít như vậy trịnh trọng trung mang theo trêu đùa ý tứ hàm xúc xưng nàng vi phu nhân, dường như tại đây một câu phu nhân lí, có cái gì đã lặng yên thay đổi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm liền vẫy tay bày ra ván cờ, nói:"Một khi đã như vậy, nhị gia, thỉnh."

Hai người cầm đuốc soi đánh cờ, kia đỏ thẫm hoa chúc thượng hồng lệ giọt tích lạc hạ, dẫn theo ái muội tình cảm. Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng hắn hạ hai cục, hỗ có thắng bại. Đến thứ ba cục khi, nàng thật sự chịu không nổi, đang muốn đẩy từ, đã thấy Dương Tiễn vẫy tay thu hồi ván cờ, không nhanh không chậm nói:"Phu nhân, đêm đã khuya, chúng ta an nghỉ đi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhất thời sửng sốt, liền trơ mắt xem hắn đi đến nàng trước mặt, chấp khởi tay nàng nói:"Thốn Tâm, cho ta sinh một đứa trẻ đi."

Hắn hôn qua đến thời điểm Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ, Dương Tiễn tưởng thật vẫn là cái kia Dương Tiễn, liên giữa vợ chồng thầm kín, nói ra miệng cũng là như vậy thong dong đương nhiên.

Đương nhiên, hắn là của nàng trượng phu, quả thật đương nhiên.

Dương Tiễn có chính hắn kiêu ngạo, lúc trước nàng không chịu, hắn cũng không tiết dùng võ lực áp chế nàng, liền cũng chia phòng nhiều năm. Tối nay hắn đến nơi này, tự nhiên tình thế nhất định.

Này nam nhân nàng thương hắn yêu một ngàn sáu trăm nhiều năm, nàng từng đã cho rằng được đến qua hắn, sau này mới biết là đại mộng một hồi. Hiện thời hắn chính là như vậy ôn nhu cạm bẫy dường như, vây khốn nàng, tựa hồ muốn bồi thường nàng từng đã sở hữu tương tư cùng thâm tình.

Nàng tưởng, này một kiếp, đến cùng kiếp là hắn? Vẫn là nàng?

, Chương 49

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng thở dài, đến cùng không có đẩy ra hắn.

Ngày thứ hai liền gặp mỏng manh một tầng kim quang sái tiến bên trong, vì bên trong hết thảy đều độ thượng một tầng mạn diệu vầng sáng. Ngao Thốn Tâm đứng lên chậm rãi ngồi ở trang điểm kính tiền sơ tóc. Kính mặt bị ánh mặt trời độ thượng màu vàng vầng sáng, kính trung chính mình liền có vẻ phá lệ không chân thực.

Nàng trong tay áo công đức bộ im lặng nằm, không một ti nhất hào quang hoa tránh lộ. Nàng bỗng nhiên cảm thấy chính mình tại đây kính trung trì hoãn thời gian lâu lắm .

Dương Tiễn đi đến nàng phía sau, xem kính trung nàng, ánh sáng mặt trời chiếu ở trên người bọn họ, ấm dào dạt , lan tràn ra năm tháng tĩnh tốt ý tứ hàm xúc đến.

"Thốn Tâm."

"Ân?" Ngao Thốn Tâm sườn mặt thấp giọng hỏi nói.

"Ta về sau nhất định đối ngươi tốt."

"Ân." Ngao Thốn Tâm lên tiếng, tiếp tục đối kính sơ phát.

Hắn ngữ khí như vậy chân thành tha thiết động lòng người, Ngao Thốn Tâm lại trả lời được không đến nơi đến chốn rất là lười nhác. Lúc trước nàng cầu mãi không thể gì đó, Dương Tiễn toàn tâm toàn ý yêu, Dương Tiễn trong lòng đệ nhất vị vị trí hiện thời tựa hồ đã đạt thành, nhưng là nàng nhưng chưa cỡ nào vui sướng.

Lúc này bên ngoài truyền đến Hao Thiên khuyển ồn ào thanh:"Chủ nhân, chủ nhân!" Hắn ồn ào vài câu, liền tựa hồ bị lão lục lôi đi . Dương Tiễn nâng đầu nhìn về phía bên ngoài, đối Ngao Thốn Tâm nói:"Hôm nay thời tiết không sai, chúng ta không bằng đi kim hà động tiếp sư phụ."

"Hết thảy liền ấn nhị gia nói . Đãi Thốn Tâm rửa mặt chải đầu xong lại đi tiền thính ăn cơm, nhị gia không cần chờ ta, vẫn là trước đi ra ngoài đi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói như vậy, Dương Tiễn cũng không vì sở động, chính là ở một bên ngồi xuống, cầm lấy tối hôm qua Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn một nửa thẻ tre tiếp tục xem.

Long Nữ bất đắc dĩ, liền cũng chỉ có thể rửa mặt chải đầu xong đồng Dương Tiễn cùng đi ra ngoài.

Quả thật như Dương Tiễn theo như lời, thời tiết đẹp trời. Bọn họ xuất hiện tại trong đại sảnh khi Mai Sơn huynh đệ ánh mắt xoay vòng lưu chuyển, Hao Thiên khuyển tựa hồ có chuyện muốn nói, lại ở mọi người dưới ánh mắt lúng ta lúng túng không dám ngôn.

"Ta cùng với tam công chúa ăn xong điểm tâm liền đi Ngọc Tuyền Sơn kim hà động bái phỏng sư phụ." Dương Tiễn nói.

"Hảo. Hoa Sơn đào viên quả đào chín, đến lúc đó làm phiền nhị ca thay ta mang đi qua cấp ngọc đỉnh sư phụ nếm thử tiên." Dương Thiền cười nói.

"Có phải hay không Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân thấy quả đào nhớ tới hầu tử lại sẽ thương tâm?" Lão ngũ hỏi.

"Này đều năm trăm qua tuổi đi, ngọc đỉnh sư phụ không phải như vậy so đo nhân." Khang lão đại nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ nghĩ, đã nói:"Liền như tam muội lời nói hái được Hoa Sơn quả đào đi hiếu kính hắn lão nhân gia, cũng toàn cho là chúng ta một mảnh hiếu tâm."

Nàng như vậy nói, mọi người tự nhiên nói hảo.

Tiên nhân bích cốc, nhưng Dương gia vẫn là một ngày ba bữa đều noi theo thế gian. Ăn xong bữa sáng, hai người mang theo Tam Thánh Mẫu trang tốt quả đào giá vân đi hướng Ngọc Tuyền Sơn.

Cái kia lộ hiện thời Ngao Thốn Tâm lại bạn Dương Tiễn đi rồi một lần, vào kim hà động nhìn đến ngồi ở bồ đoàn thượng Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nàng dường như gian cảm thấy này kính trung ngàn năm quả nhiên là trong nháy mắt một cái chớp mắt.

"Ngọc đỉnh sư phụ, biệt lai vô dạng." Ngao Thốn Tâm lãng nhiên kêu.

Theo Ngao Thốn Tâm này một tiếng, không khí đưa tình giống như thực chất thủy giống nhau hướng bốn phía khuếch tán, kia gợn sóng tản ra, quanh mình hết thảy cũng không biến, chỉ Ngao Thốn Tâm bên người Dương Tiễn không thấy .

Ngọc đỉnh mở mắt ra, gặp mặt vọt tới trước chính mình hành lễ Long Nữ, nói:"Xem ra ngươi quả nhiên là triệt ngộ , cư nhiên có thể tự lưỡng thế kính trung toàn thân trở ra."

"Ngươi thành công lịch kiếp, không vì [hoa trong gương, trăng trong nước] giống nhau cảm tình sở mê hoặc, làm phi thăng cả ngày tiên." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nói, nhưng mà hắn gặp mặt tiền Long Nữ chỉ khẽ thở dài một cái:"Đáng tiếc ngươi thất tình lục dục bên trong si đã không ở, thần cách không được đầy đủ, là không thể phi thăng cả ngày tiên ."

"Thốn Tâm cho tu đạo cũng không chấp nhất, địa phương tiên cũng có tiên hảo." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói. tiên là không có thuộc loại chính mình kim sách , không tính chân chính thần tiên, cũng không cần chịu thiên luật câu thúc. Cho nên năm đó Thiên Bồng Nguyên Soái mới đúng Dương Tiễn nói:"Nàng rượu mừng ta có thể uống, ngươi ta cũng không thể uống." Chỉ vì Dương Tiễn là Ngọc Đế thân phong chiêu huệ hiển thánh nhị lang chân quân, là thiên thần, mà nàng bất quá là Tây Hải tam công chúa, chính là tiên mà thôi.

"Ngươi ra này lưỡng thế kính, ta kia đồ nhi còn chưa xuất ra." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân thở dài.

"Ta biết, chân quân xem ra là chấp niệm khó tiêu, ta này công đức bộ cuối cùng nhất cọc công đức thật là làm khó." Ngao Thốn Tâm hiểu rõ nói.

"Si nhi." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nhắm hai mắt lại.

Ngao Thốn Tâm liền cũng chỉ có thể bồi ở một bên. Kính trung ngàn năm bên ngoài tài một ngày, nàng qua lại bất quá qua một ngày bán, Dương Tiễn thời gian còn có rất nhiều.

Nàng vào lưỡng thế kính đã trải qua đồng Dương Tiễn trong lúc đó lại một cái một ngàn nhiều năm, nàng chiếm được hắn toàn tâm toàn ý tình yêu, trong lòng lại rõ ràng cái kia yêu thượng nàng Dương Tiễn chẳng phải chân chính Dương Tiễn.

Đó là vì nàng mà tạo kính tượng. Buồn cười nàng còn tại bên trong bồi hồi ngàn năm.

Nàng tinh tường biết hắn sẽ không yêu thượng nàng. Cho nên kính trung hắn có thể yêu thượng, chỉ có thể thuyết minh đó là một hồi [hoa trong gương, trăng trong nước] ảo giác.

"Lưỡng thế kính kính sinh hai mặt, một mặt đại biểu đi qua, một mặt đại biểu hiện tại. Ngươi tiến vào là hiện thế kính." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nhắm mắt lại nói.

"Dương Tiễn tiến vào mới là chuyện cũ kính."

"Cho nên đâu?"

"Cho nên ngươi trải qua là hư ảo , mà hắn trải qua hết thảy mới là chân thật. Chân thật phát sinh qua hết thảy." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nhắm ánh mắt lặng lẽ mở ra.

"Lưỡng thế kính kính sinh hai mặt, tướng lưng nhi lập, phóng ra giống nhau nội dung, nhưng là một mặt là chân thật một mặt là hư ảo. Tiến vào kính trung nhân dễ dàng bị hư ảo mê hoặc, nhưng là chân chính mê hoặc lòng người thường thường là chân thật."

Kính tượng tạo được dù cho cũng bất quá là kính tượng, Ngao Thốn Tâm hơi thêm lưu ý liền có thể nhận, huống chi Dương Tiễn. Nhưng nếu đối mặt là chân thật đâu?

Chân thật tươi cười, chân thật cảm tình, chân thật tử vong, chân thật hết thảy... Ngươi trải qua qua hết thảy nhất nhất ở ngươi trước mặt trình diễn. Cố nhân chuyện xưa, không làm gì được.

"Từng đã tiến vào kính trung nhân có tự hiện thế kính trung toàn thân trở ra , lại trước giờ không có ở chuyện cũ kính trung thoát thân mà ra nhân."

"Nếu không thể xuất ra na hội thế nào?"

"Bị lạc kính trung, nguyên thần bị giết." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân thản nhiên nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm giật mình, không biết nên nói cái gì đó.

"Chúng ta liền lại chờ hắn bốn mươi lăm thiên."

Chờ đợi ngày cỡ nào dài lâu, Ngao Thốn Tâm dứt khoát dốc lòng tĩnh tu, để chính mình tới vật ta hai quên cảnh giới. Mỗ một ngày, nàng trong tay áo công đức bộ bỗng nhiên lóe kim quang, nàng kinh ngạc xem kia mặt trên tự động hiện lên kết từ, chỉ cảm thấy hết thảy tựa hồ cũng không chân thật.

Suy cho cùng. Nàng trong mắt ngưng kết nước mắt hoa lưu quang giọt ở tại công đức bộ thượng, hiện thời công đức viên mãn, trong lòng nàng cũng không biện buồn vui.

Nhưng mà Dương Tiễn lại vẫn là chưa trở về.

Nửa tháng rất nhanh đi qua, Dương Tiễn lại còn tại kính trung. Tại kia chuyện cũ kính trung không biết phát sinh cái gì, cư nhiên nhượng Dương Tiễn như vậy bình tĩnh cơ trí thành phủ giống như hải dòng người liên quên phản bị lạc trong đó.

Đó là Dương Tiễn tiến vào chuyện cũ kính thứ tư mười bảy thiên, Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân bỗng nhiên đã mở miệng nói:"Ta tổng cộng liền như vậy một cái đệ tử, ta tự nhiên không thể nhượng hắn nguyên thần bị giết chết vào kính trung."

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi thay ta cùng Dương Tiễn hộ pháp, ta liền cũng đi kia chuyện cũ kính trung đi một chuyến, không cầu hắn bình yên vô sự, chỉ cầu hắn không cần lấy nguyên thần tế này lưỡng thế kính."

Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu.

Thanh y lão đạo nguyên thần xuất khiếu đầu nhập kính trung.

Kia hai người nguyên thần theo thứ tự theo lưỡng thế kính trung xuất ra. Ngao Thốn Tâm lại nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn, lẫn nhau đều cách ngàn năm trí nhớ, nhưng lại cảm thấy có chút hứa xa lạ.

"Chúc mừng tam công chúa như nguyện lấy thường." Dương Tiễn nói.

"Đa tạ chân quân thành toàn." Ngao Thốn Tâm đáp lễ nói.

"Vi sư lần này nguyên khí đại thương, nhu bế quan tu hành ngàn năm. Các ngươi đều xuống núi bãi, vô sự không cần lên núi đến nhiễu ta tu hành."

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân vốn là đại la kim tiên, kinh phong thần chi chiến ở Cửu Khúc Hoàng Hà trong trận bị tam tiêu nương nương Hỗn Nguyên Kim Đấu lột bỏ trên đỉnh tam hoa trong lồng ngực ngũ khí, này ngàn năm đạo hạnh đều một lần nữa tu luyện. Nhưng mà ra lưỡng thế kính, Ngao Thốn Tâm lại có thể tinh tường nhìn ra Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân pháp lực mỏng manh, râu tóc bạc trắng. Ước chừng ở kính trung hắn lấy một thân tu vi ngăn trở kia chuyện cũ kính phản phệ lực, bởi vậy tài ngàn năm đạo hạnh một khi tang, đến nỗi dung nhan hiện ra thiên nhân ngũ suy hiện ra.

"Là Dương Tiễn làm phiền hà sư phụ... Dương Tiễn cô phụ sư phụ tài bồi..." Dương Tiễn quỳ xuống nói.

"Không trở ngại, việc này là sư môn đối với ngươi thử luyện, trợ ngươi trảm được tam thi, thành tựu đại đạo. Trên đời này sở hữu sư phụ, đều phải là đồ đệ thành tài đạp chân thạch. Dương Tiễn, vi sư thật cao hứng chính mình lúc trước thu ngươi làm đồ đệ." Thanh y lão đạo râu tóc bạc trắng, lại vẫn là ngày cũ kia phó làn điệu.

"Các ngươi xuống núi đi thôi." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nói xong, thủ hạ bãi đá khẽ nhúc nhích, hắn lợi dụng đưa lưng về phía bọn họ.

Hai người ra kim hà động. Xem Ngọc Tuyền Sơn tú lệ phong cảnh, Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy Thanh Phong qua nhĩ, hết thảy bụi bặm lạc định.

Lại vào lúc này tiền phương quang mang đại thịnh, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn hiển tượng giữa không trung.

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi khả ngộ đạo?"

"Dương Tiễn cẩn tuân sư tổ dạy bảo nhập lưỡng thế kính ngộ đạo."

"Có thể có đoạt được?"

"Đệ tử đoạt được đó là thái thượng vong tình, đều không phải vô tình, vong tình là tịch yên bất động tình, như lãng quên chi giả. Ngôn giả cho nên để ý, đắc ý mà quên một lời."

Thái thượng vong tình không phải lúc nào cũng giục dặn dò chính mình muốn vong tình, mà là kia phân cảm tình rõ ràng tồn tại, lại bắt nó phóng tới giống như quên trình tự.

Nó chẳng phải không tồn tại, mà là đã cùng người hòa hợp nhất thể, không nên cố ý để ý.

Thái thượng vong tình là Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn căn cứ chính xác nói phương pháp. Hiện thời Dương Tiễn lĩnh ngộ, này tiệt giáo tổ sư tự nhiên thập phần vui mừng.

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn vẫy tay hất ra Dương Tiễn trên đỉnh tam hoa, tam hoa tụ đỉnh, Ngũ Khí Triều Nguyên, dĩ nhiên là kim tiên chi liệt.

"Nhữ có điều thành, ngô cảm giác sâu sắc vui mừng. Đại đạo tới giản, hiện ngươi đã là kim tiên, lại thân cư tư pháp thiên thần chi chức, sau này càng phải làm tam giới làm gương mẫu, một lòng tu đạo."

"Là. Đệ tử ghi nhớ sư tổ dạy bảo."

"Tây Hải Long Nữ lần này lịch kiếp thành công, cũng có thể hỉ khả hạ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm được nghe lời ấy, bận thấp đầu làm thành kính trạng.

"Đạo pháp tự nhiên. Hai người các ngươi nhớ lấy." Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn nói xong, liền hóa thành kim quang biến mất mà đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn chung quanh, quay đầu đối Dương Tiễn nói:"Này một đường ít nhiều chân quân quan tâm tương trợ, hiện thời chín chín tám mươi mốt cọc công đức toàn bộ viên mãn, Thốn Tâm cũng nên hồi thiên đình phục mệnh ."

Nàng xem ánh mắt hắn thanh minh thuần túy, nói chuyện không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh. Dương Tiễn giật giật khóe miệng nói:"Chúc mừng."

Tiếp hắn còn nói thêm:"Chính là không biết tam công chúa rõ ràng lịch kiếp thành công, vì sao lại vẫn là tiên thân."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấp đầu không nói chuyện, một lát lại nâng lên đến nói:"Này chờ không quan trọng việc, không cần chân quân quan tâm."

Nàng hành lễ xoay người đi, Dương Tiễn thanh âm ở sau lưng vang lên:"Ngươi tưởng thật đối tự bản thân bàn ngoan?"

Buông tha cho si, ý nghĩa thần cách không được đầy đủ, vĩnh viễn không thể tu thành chính quả.

"Dương Tiễn, ta biết chính mình đang làm cái gì." Nàng thanh âm tự phong lí truyền đến. Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy một trận kinh đau.

Hắn sớm ở chuyện cũ kính trung ngộ đạo, chậm chạp không muốn đi ra ngoài, đó là không muốn đối mặt như vậy một cái Thốn Tâm. Huống chi kia kính trung năm tháng quá mức ấm áp, đủ để an ủi hắn cuộc đời này sở hữu đau xót.

Nhớ mãi không quên cầu mà không thể một cái gia rốt cục ở trong này viên mãn, hắn rõ ràng biết này đó chân thật yêu hận hội liên lụy hắn, nhưng là hắn vẫn là không muốn thanh tỉnh.

Tình ở, không thể tỉnh.

Long Nữ đi xa thân ảnh dẫn theo tiêu sái phiêu nhiên, nàng bên hông càn khôn túi lóe thanh sắc quang mang. Nàng cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua, suýt nữa rơi lệ.

Nhưng đến cùng vẫn là chưa rơi lệ.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: Tình ở không thể tỉnh.- Nạp Lan dung như [ ức Giang Nam ]

Vong tình là tịch yên bất động tình, như lãng quên chi giả. Ngôn giả cho nên để ý, đắc ý mà quên một lời.- đạo gia giải thích.

, Chương 50

"Không nghĩ tới này chiến thần sám hối được đến không hề phí công phu." Đà Khiết cầm càn khôn túi đắc ý nói.

"Uổng ta lúc trước còn mọi cách làm ra vẻ, lại vẫn là đánh không lại thiên ý." Ngao Thốn Tâm thở dài nói.

"Kỳ thật như vậy cũng tốt, tỉnh đi chúng ta không ít công phu." Đà Khiết nói xong nói xong cả cười đứng lên:"Nói thực ra, Ngao Thốn Tâm ngươi câu dẫn người công phu thực không là gì cả, ta luôn luôn đối với ngươi không có gì tin tưởng."

Long Nữ nghe xong cũng là nhất sẩn:"Ta là nghĩ chính mình chiếm tiên cơ tóm lại có thể tính kế đến hắn, hiện thời đổ thật sự là ứng câu nói kia, người định không bằng trời định."

"Lúc trước ngươi vô luận như thế nào buộc Dương Tiễn đi thiên đình làm quan Dương Tiễn dám không chịu khuất phục, sau này hắn vì thoát khỏi ngươi chủ động nhận tư pháp thiên thần chức. Hắn vì sát mẫu chi cừu mà buông tha cho Vương Mẫu cho địa vị cao, lại bởi vì ngươi mà nhận thiên đình thụ chức. Nói như vậy, ngươi đối hắn lực ảnh hưởng đó là so Dao Cơ còn muốn đại." Đà Khiết nói xong, không khỏi nói:"Kỳ thật cẩn thận ngẫm lại, ngươi lúc ban đầu ý tưởng là đối . Tại đây sự thượng ngươi quả thật chiếm tiên cơ, cho nên có thể lấy đến chiến thần sám hối cũng nên là dự kiến bên trong chuyện."

"Hiện thời người này gian đế vương cầu nguyện, mười thế người lương thiện chúc phúc, tam giới chiến thần sám hối chúng ta đều đã lấy tới tay, liền chỉ còn dũng giả chi tâm." Đà Khiết bài ngón tay êm tai nói đến, nói xong hắn chọn mi nói:"Không bằng ta hiện tại phải đi giết Thành Bích, đào hắn tâm xuất ra tế ta phụ vương."

Đà Khiết nói xong giết người lấy tâm lời nói, khóe miệng lại hàm chứa cười, thần thái cũng pha không cho là đúng.

"Ngươi tưởng cái gì sưu chủ ý, uổng tạo sát nghiệt thất bại trong gang tấc." Ngao Thốn Tâm trách mắng.

"Lúc trước ngươi vốn định hắn thọ chung chính tẩm lại đào hắn tâm, hiện thời hắn trong lúc vô tình bị Dương Tiễn trên tay tam tiêm hai nhận đao tỉnh lại Long Uyên kiếm kiếm linh, tu vi tăng nhiều thực lực đã gần đến bán tiên, này mười năm đến dung nhan không suy, chỉ sợ sẽ không giống như người bình thường như vậy chết già. Ta phụ vương lại chờ không thể, không giết hắn làm sao đến dũng giả chi tâm?"

"Cho nên nói người định không bằng trời định." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhàn nhạt trào phúng nói.

"Hiện thời nói này đó cũng không có gì ý tứ, ta chỉ hỏi ngươi một câu, này dũng giả chi tâm lấy là không lấy?" Đà Khiết hỏi.

"Đương nhiên lấy." Ngao Thốn Tâm trả lời.

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Đà Khiết vừa lòng cười cười,"Ta chỉ sợ ngươi lòng dạ đàn bà."

"Nhưng trước đó, ta còn muốn trước làm hai kiện sự."

"Cái gì?"

"Thứ nhất đó là đem này tích đầy chín chín tám mươi mốt kiện công đức công đức bộ trình cấp thiên đình, thứ hai đó là y theo lúc trước Quan Âm bồ tát lời nói tìm kiếm viên thủ thành chuyển thế."

"Ta thiếu chút nữa đã quên này trà. Này viên thủ thành hại ta Kính hồ thủy tộc lại hãm ta phụ vương cho bất nghĩa, ta nhất định tìm được hắn đem hắn bầm thây vạn đoạn lấy tế ta phụ vương anh linh."

"Ta đùa thôi." Gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm trừng mắt nhìn chính mình liếc mắt một cái, Đà Khiết lại lập tức cợt nhả nói chêm chọc cười yết qua đề tài này.

"Lại nói tiếp, ta lúc trước còn đáp ứng rồi cửu đầu trùng yêu cầu, phát hạ độc thệ muốn thay hắn sống lại vạn thánh công chúa." Ngao Thốn Tâm giả làm lúc lơ đãng nhớ tới này nhất trà, nhàn nhạt nói.

"Vạn thánh tình... Xem ra chúng ta còn muốn đi Bất Chu sơn thiên ngục đi một chuyến." Đà Khiết trầm ngâm nói.

"Là. Ta kia lời thề thức dậy trọng một ít, liền chỉ có thể chiếu hắn nói làm." Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu.

"Không trở ngại, liền nhượng nàng cho ta mượn phụ vương phục sinh đông phong bãi." Hắn nói xong liền tựa hồ lại có chút vui sướng khi người gặp họa:"Tuy rằng tâm không cam tình không nguyện, nhưng ngươi tưởng, bích ba đàm hiện thời toàn tộc bị tru, duy nhất sống sót cửu đầu trùng cũng bị thiên đình giam giữ ở Bất Chu sơn, ngươi nói vạn thánh Long Nữ sống lại sau còn không được lại tử đi qua một hồi? Cửu đầu trùng này lại là tội gì?"

"Ta đại khái quên cùng ngươi nói , lúc trước cửu đầu trùng nói, một khi vạn thánh Long Nữ sống lại, liền lập tức nhượng ta mặc kệ áp dụng cái gì phương pháp đều phải phế bỏ này trí nhớ, nhượng nàng giống như một cái phổ thông Long tộc giống nhau sống sót hậu thế."

"Hắn nhưng là nghĩ đến chu đáo." Đà Khiết cười nhạo nói.

"Trên đời này, nhất nhất hung thần ác sát nhân, đối mặt người yêu, cũng tất vì này kế sâu xa." Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ nghĩ sau, thận trọng nói.

"Nhìn ngươi này ngữ khí nhưng là còn đỉnh bội phục hắn?"

"Ta chỉ cảm thấy hắn khổ tâm Cô Nghệ đến tận đây, cũng là vẫn có thể xem là có tình có nghĩa. Bội phục sao? Lại còn nói không lên. Chỉ là có chút cảm khái thôi."

"Sợ là một con ngựa đau cả tàu bỏ cỏ bãi." Đà Khiết âm trắc trắc ngấm ngầm hại người một câu.

"Ngươi nói như vậy, đổ tựa hồ thật là có như vậy điểm ý tứ." Lúc trước chính mình một lòng nghĩ nhượng Dương Tiễn ở thiên đình mưu một cái chức quan, trừ bỏ thỏa mãn chính mình hư vinh tâm ở ngoài, cũng là nghĩ nên nhượng Dương Tiễn như vậy năng lực xuất chúng vừa mới hữu dụng võ nơi. Săn thú trừ yêu cho hắn thật sự là đại tài tiểu dụng lãng phí kia một thân pháp lực võ nghệ. Minh châu bị long đong, bảo kiếm mai thâm sơn, nàng cũng thay hắn đáng tiếc. Chính là trong lòng hắn không muốn, nàng lại buộc hắn, sẽ thành oán lữ.

Nàng đến cùng cũng coi như không thể người tốt, nhất sương tình nguyện vì tốt cho hắn, vì chính mình mưu hoa, lại xem nhẹ hắn ngông nghênh.

"Nhưng ngươi cũng biết kia vạn thánh Long Nữ thật sự sống lại lời nói, là nguyện ý chính mình quên hết thảy vô ưu vô lự còn sống? Vẫn là nhớ được hết thảy chết đi? Còn sống cũng có thể là nhớ được hết thảy sống sót..."

"Ta không phải nàng, ta không biết."

"Trên đời này dễ nghe nhất lấy cớ đó là vì tốt cho ngươi. Lại không biết này kỳ thật là tối ích kỷ lý do." Đà Khiết không cho là đúng nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe tiểu biểu đệ kiệt ngạo bất tuân không chút để ý ngôn ngữ, chỉ cảm thấy như thể hồ quán đỉnh.

Cho tới bây giờ đều là ngoài cuộc tỉnh táo trong cuộc u mê, Đà Khiết tâm thuật mặc dù bất chính, nhưng xem sự tình so với chính mình khắc sâu chu đáo rất nhiều.

"Tốt lắm, ta về trước thiên đình phục mệnh, hết thảy chờ ta lấy đến Ngọc Đế thánh chỉ lại nói." Ngao Thốn Tâm đình chỉ đề tài này thảo luận.

"Ta đây chúc ngươi có thể mang đến tin tức tốt." Đà Khiết ôm quyền làm như có thật nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm dò xét hắn liếc mắt một cái liền phi thân lên trời đình.

Kia tích đầy chín chín tám mươi mốt cọc công đức công đức bộ bị đặt ở nho nhỏ khay thượng, từ thiên nô bưng thật cẩn thận trình cấp Ngọc Đế. Nhị thánh tùy ý phiên phiên, liền gật gật đầu.

Ngọc Đế cứ việc trong lòng không vừa ý, ngoài miệng lại vẫn là nói xong đường hoàng lời nói:"Này tám mươi mốt cọc công đức hai người các ngươi viên mãn hoàn thành, thật đáng mừng. Trẫm cùng nương nương cũng không phải nói không giữ lời bất thông tình lý nhân, liền doãn ngươi dùng Long tộc bí pháp cứu sống Kính hồ Long Vương, chỉ một chuyện nhớ lấy, không thể uổng sát vô tội không thể lạm tạo sát nghiệt làm hạ có vi Thiên Đạo chuyện."

"Tây Hải Long Nữ tạ qua bệ hạ nương nương." Ngao Thốn Tâm trong suốt quỳ lạy nói.

"Nhị Lang Thần mấy ngày nay đại thiên đình bôn ba việc này, cũng là vất vả ." Ngọc Đế không thể không khoa khởi cái kia cho tới bây giờ cùng chính mình không đối phó cháu ngoại trai. Lần này hắn hạ phàm trở về thiên đình cũng đã nhiên là kim tiên chi liệt. Ngọc Đế nghĩ Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đến cùng vẫn là ngưỡng mộ này huyền môn đời thứ ba đệ tử lí đáng chú ý, tự mình làm phép hắn thành kim tiên, hiện thời hắn càng không làm gì được được hắn .

"Dương Tiễn làm là tư pháp thiên thần chuyện nên làm, không tính vất vả." Dương Tiễn bước ra khỏi hàng đáp.

Ngọc Đế bị hắn ngấy một chút, trong lòng không khỏi phát lên hờn dỗi. Vương Mẫu mượn cơ hội tiếp nhận nói trà:"Ngay hôm đó khởi ngươi liền khả ở chân quân thần điện hảo hảo vì tam giới chúng sinh làm tốt ngươi kia tư pháp thiên thần. Kính hồ Long Vương nhất án đã cùng ngươi không quan hệ."

Vương Mẫu nói xong liền đối với Ngao Thốn Tâm nói được:"Bệ hạ hội hạ chỉ doãn ngươi dùng Long tộc bí pháp sống lại Kính hồ Long Vương, về phần có thể hay không sống lại, thiên đình cũng vô lực tả hữu, chỉ có thể dựa vào chính ngươi."

"Thốn Tâm hiểu được." Ngao Thốn Tâm thấp đầu nói.

"Một khi đã như vậy, thiên đình liền chờ tam công chúa hảo tin tức." Vương Mẫu kiêu căng nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hành lễ nhanh nhẹn lui ra, lui tới Nam Thiên môn nhưng không trực tiếp hồi thế gian. Đãi Dương Tiễn cũng theo bên trong xuất ra, nàng tài đứng ở trước mặt hắn nói:"Chẳng biết có được không mượn một bước nói chuyện."

"Tam công chúa không cần giữ lễ tiết, mời nói." Dương Tiễn nói xong liền cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng nhau đi đến Thiên Hà bên cạnh, nơi này chỉ có yên tĩnh ngân hà, không thấy bóng người, phương tiện "Mượn một bước nói chuyện".

"Thốn Tâm còn có một chuyện làm phiền chân quân, đó là muốn đi Bất Chu sơn thiên ngục gặp một lần cửu đầu trùng."

"Hảo." Dương Tiễn lần này phi thường tốt nói chuyện, không cần thiết Ngao Thốn Tâm hiệp ân để, cũng không cần nàng bày ra đạo lý lớn, nàng chỉ đề ra, hắn liền đáp ứng rồi.

Hai người ngự phong bước trên mây đi về phía Bất Chu sơn.

Dương Tiễn lấy thiên nhãn mở Bất Chu sơn sơn môn, tiện lợi trước một bước đi đến tiến vào.

Nhìn thấy cửu đầu trùng khi, Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ nghĩ xoay người đối Dương Tiễn nói:"Còn thỉnh chân quân lảng tránh một hai."

Kia cửu đầu trùng hiện thời chỉ có sáu cái đầu, thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt tựa hồ sáng lượng.

"Ta đến thực hiện lời hứa đến ."

"Hảo, cuối cùng còn có điểm Long tộc bộ dáng." Cửu đầu trùng kiệt kiệt nở nụ cười vài tiếng, nói:"Tiểu tình hồn phách bị ta liên Cửu diệp linh chi thảo nhất tịnh phong vào nguyên thần trong vòng."

"Chỉ có ta chết, ngươi tài năng lấy đến bọn họ."

"Như vậy, tam công chúa. Ngươi phải nhớ kỹ ngươi lời thề, bằng không, ta đó là đã chết, cũng sẽ không buông tha ngươi." Cửu đầu trùng nói xong, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền thấy hắn linh đài xuất hiện Cửu diệp linh chi thảo.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thân thủ tiếp nhận nó.

Mà cửu đầu trùng lại nháy mắt chỉ thành một trương túi da. Chỉ kia trái tim, còn tại nhảy lên .

Ngao Thốn Tâm giật mình, quả nhiên liền gặp bên hông càn khôn túi tránh màu đỏ quang mang.

Vì yêu mà chết đi, liền xem như đại dũng người.

Nàng thu hồi kia Cửu diệp linh chi thảo, mặc niệm một tiếng lỗi, liền phản thân ra Bất Chu sơn thiên ngục.

Bên ngoài là mờ mịt đại tuyết, Dương Tiễn đang đợi hắn.

"Hắn đã chết." Nàng nói.

"Ta biết." Dương Tiễn đem tam tiêm hai nhận đao hóa thành ô, chống tại Ngao Thốn Tâm đỉnh đầu.

"Việc này cho ta lại vô can hệ, nhượng Dương Tiễn lại đưa tam công chúa đoạn đường đi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói, nhưng cũng không có lập tức bước trên tầng mây.

Nàng từng bước một ở trong gió tuyết bôn ba, Dương Tiễn chống đỡ ô bồi ở một bên.

"Kỳ thật... Ta cũng thật hâm mộ nàng a..."

Đi tới trên đường, Ngao Thốn Tâm đối với kia mờ mịt đại tuyết bỗng nhiên như vậy thở dài.

, Chương 51

Bọn họ ở tuyết trung bôn ba, Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên như vậy thở dài.

Nàng nói:"Kỳ thật... Ta cũng thật hâm mộ nàng a..."

Câu kia thở dài giống nhau lời nói chung quy giống như sương trắng bàn tiêu tán ở mênh mang tuyết trung. Nguyên lai si đã không ở, lại vẫn là sẽ có điều cảm khái, vẫn là hội hâm mộ...

Dương Tiễn xem kia một mảnh trắng xoá tuyết, chỉ cảm thấy đâm vào ánh mắt đau nhức. Hắn nhớ tới ở lưỡng thế kính trung, chính mình mặc dù ngộ được đại đạo lại chậm chạp không muốn xuất ra, ngày đó, sư phụ bỗng nhiên vào hắn mộng, khuyên hắn sớm ngày rời đi lưỡng thế kính, chớ quên trên người bản thân nhận tam giới chúng sinh phúc lợi, chớ quên không thể cô phụ sư môn kỳ vọng. Nhưng mà hắn nghĩ chính mình cả đời đều là vì người khác mà sống, kia một hồi kiếp số như vậy ấm áp, cái kia ấm áp gia, là hắn linh hồn cả đời dừng chân địa phương, hắn vì sao không thể nhiều tham luyến một lát.

"Si nhi a... Tây Hải tam công chúa đã tích đi thất tình lục dục trung si, có thể mạnh mẽ nhổ si, đó là thuyết minh nàng lại đối với ngươi vô cảm tình, bằng không coi nàng như vậy thiển tu vi, một khi loại bỏ si, chỉ sợ đã sớm thống khổ. Nàng đã buông ngươi , ngươi cần gì phải chấp nhất không tha?"

Ngươi cần gì phải chấp nhất không tha? Bởi vì làm hiểu được khi, làm muốn quý trọng khi, đã quá trễ. Muốn bù lại chính mình cùng nàng, liền chỉ có thể kéo dài trận này chân thật vô căn cứ.

Hiện thời nàng ở trước mặt hắn nói, nàng thật hâm mộ cái kia đã chết đi toàn tộc bị tru vạn thánh Long Nữ. Hắn chỉ cảm thấy kia gió lạnh tựa hồ rất mãnh liệt chút, bông tuyết hỗn băng bột phấn lọt vào trong mắt hắn, hóa thành ấm áp chất lỏng chảy ra.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói câu nói kia, liền nhìn thấy kia cực phương bắc hướng nở rộ ra đủ mọi màu sắc quang mang.

Như vậy mộng ảo cực bắc ánh sáng, sáng lạn như hồng, nhẹ nhàng như điệp, làm cho người ta không khỏi tán thưởng tạo hóa thần kỳ.

"Xem, cực quang!" Ngao Thốn Tâm lớn tiếng nói xong. Nàng thanh âm ở trống trải trong tuyết truyền khai đi, truyền đến rất xa địa phương. Tựa hồ tại đây một tiếng hô to gọi nhỏ trung, khả nhìn thấy ngày xưa Long Nữ hoạt bát khiêu thoát tính tình.

Dương Tiễn theo ánh mắt của nàng nhìn lại, liền thấy kia nhiều màu sáng lạn cực quang. Nhất đám đám nhất thúc thúc, giống như đẹp nhất ảo mộng.

Tây bắc hải ở ngoài, đất hoang chi ngung, có sơn mà không hợp, danh viết không chu toàn. Bất Chu sơn ở Côn Luân Sơn Tây phương bắc hướng, tới gần cực bắc nơi, này đây cơ duyên xảo hợp liền có thể nhìn đến cực quang.

Dương Tiễn từ trước đều là giá vân qua lại, cho tới bây giờ sẽ không chú ý này đó. Hiện thời nghe được Ngao Thốn Tâm nhắc nhở, tài quay đầu nhìn về phía kia chỗ.

Từ trước chính mình, đến cùng bỏ lỡ bao nhiêu phong cảnh?

Nhưng mà không đợi đến Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm theo cực quang mỹ lệ trung phục hồi tinh thần lại, liền gặp Bất Chu sơn đỉnh tuyết đọng bắt đầu sụp đổ hạ xuống. Tuyết như sấm đánh, nháy mắt liền bao phủ toàn bộ thiên địa.

Nàng bị quả nhanh một cái ấm áp ôm ấp.

Chung quanh đều là tuyết, cái kia ôm ấp là lúc này nơi đây duy nhất ấm áp.

Thiên địa hi thanh, kia một mảnh trong tuyết lại không gặp sinh hơi thở. Ngao Thốn Tâm tuy là Long tộc, đến cùng pháp lực đê hèn, Bất Chu sơn từng vì trụ trời, trên núi vạn năm tuyết đọng thấu xương đông lạnh cơ, hàn ý tự xâm hồn phách, phi người bình thường có thể thừa nhận.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ như vậy tuyết lở, đó là phụ vương gặp được cũng không nhất định có thể khống chế được. Long tộc ngự thủy, khả thiên thủy nan ngự.

Nàng hoảng hốt trung liền nghĩ muốn ngủ đi qua .

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi còn chưa hoàn thành chính mình phải làm chuyện, Kính hồ Long Vương còn chưa sống lại, ngươi không thể ngủ!" Mông lung trung giống như Dương Tiễn ở bên tai mình nói đến đây chút.

Chính mình thật sự không có khí lực hồi hắn một câu.

Sau đó đó là cảm thấy tựa hồ có người ở thay chính mình độ khí. Thuần Dương cương liệt khí theo Dương Tiễn trong miệng độ đến Ngao Thốn Tâm trong miệng. Dương Tiễn tu có cửu chuyển huyền công, thân thể không xấu, thiên hạ này sở hữu phi pháp thuật tạo thành công kích hắn đều có thể không thị.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ở mê mông trung mở mắt ra, liền gặp được Dương Tiễn đỉnh kiều lông mi.

Nguyên lai nàng là dựa vào hắn này một hơi sống sót. Nhưng mà như vậy tư thái lại đến cùng làm cho người ta mặt đỏ. Nàng muốn tránh thoát khai, Dương Tiễn cũng không nhượng, cô trụ tay chân của nàng, môi cũng không rời đi nàng nửa phần.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vô năng vô lực, liền chỉ có thể lại nhắm mắt lại.

Nàng tưởng long trong cung hổ phách, kia hổ phách lí tiểu sâu đều ở năm tháng trung đọng lại thành một cái vĩnh hằng tư thái, liên tử vong đều như vậy mỹ lệ. Nàng nghĩ bọn họ có phải hay không cũng muốn ở băng tuyết trung trở thành đọng lại khắc băng, sau đó đợi cho vạn năm sau bị nhân phát hiện.

Nháy mắt đó là vĩnh hằng.

Nhưng mà không biết qua bao lâu, Long Nữ lại mở mắt ra đến, lại phát hiện chính mình đặt mình trong cho ấm áp đệm giường phía trên.

Đúng vào lúc này núi nhỏ bương nước bồn đi đến, nhìn thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm tỉnh, không khỏi cao hứng nói:"Công chúa! Ngươi khả tính tỉnh. Chân quân đại nhân ôm ngươi trở về lúc nhưng làm chúng ta đại gia đều sợ hãi!"

Núi nhỏ là Tây Hải long hậu cố ý huấn luyện điệu | dạy dỗ thị nữ, mỗi tiếng nói cử động đều là long cung thị nữ điển phạm. Nàng cho tới bây giờ không ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt hô to gọi nhỏ, lần này như vậy đổi dạng, ước chừng là thật tâm sợ hãi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xuống giường táp hài, được nghe lời ấy không khỏi nói:"Là Dương Tiễn đưa ta trở lại ?"

"Đúng vậy. Chân quân đại nhân tự mình đưa ngài trở lại ."

"Ta phụ vương mẫu hậu biết việc này sao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm cầm trên bàn nước trà súc miệng hỏi.

"Nô tì muốn bẩm báo nương nương , nhưng Đà Khiết thiếu gia ngăn đón không cho."

"Đà Khiết làm được đối, có một số việc nói cho bọn họ cũng bất quá là làm cho bọn họ vô vị quan tâm thôi." Ngao Thốn Tâm bắt tay vói vào trong chậu nước, liêu thủy phúc ở trên mặt, lại dùng bạch khăn xoa xoa mặt nói:"Ngươi đi thỉnh Đà Khiết đi lại."

Tiểu đà long tới được thời điểm Ngao Thốn Tâm đã thu thập thỏa đáng, thấy nàng hiện thời tinh thần toả sáng, Đà Khiết nhịn không được cười nói:"Có thế này giống Ngao Thốn Tâm, ba ngày trước Dương Tiễn trong lòng cái kia làm sao là Ngao Thốn Tâm, rõ ràng là một cái suy yếu gà con."

Long tộc cùng phượng hoàng bộ tộc luôn luôn không đối phó, đối với Long tộc mà nói, bị mắng gà con đó là lớn nhất vũ nhục, bởi vì riêng về dưới bọn họ chính là như vậy mắng phượng hoàng bộ tộc .

Buồn cười dân gian còn tổng đem long phượng xứng ở cùng nhau. Cần biết phượng hoàng bộ tộc hùng vì phượng thư vì hoàng, sớm là trời đất tạo nên một đôi, gì nhu phàm nhân hạt được thông qua ở cùng nhau.

"Sẽ không nói tựu ít đi nói hai câu." Ngao Thốn Tâm trách mắng.

"Tốt lắm tốt lắm, này không phải gặp ngươi cực tốt tùy ý khai đùa thôi." Đà Khiết chính mình tìm ghế dựa ngồi xuống, vạch trần bàn trang điểm thượng chai chai lọ lọ nghe thấy hạ, lại một mặt ghét bỏ bộ dáng khép lại.

"Ta gì đó ngươi thiếu động."

"Hừ! Ta còn không hiếm lạ đâu!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm sáng sớm nhìn thấy như vậy Đà Khiết, nhịn không được đè cái trán, nói:"Hiện thời hải vu nói ta đều đã lấy đến, chúng ta vẫn là đi trước địa phủ tra viên thủ thành người này đi."

"Hảo. Ta đổ muốn nhìn, đây là thần thánh phương nào!" Đà Khiết nghe xong lập tức vỗ án dựng lên.

"Ân. Ta hiện thời thỉnh Ngọc Đế thánh chỉ, cầm thánh chỉ liền cũng khả tuỳ cơ ứng biến. Đi địa phủ tra hồ sơ liền cũng khả thuận lợi rất nhiều."

Tỷ đệ hai người đều là nói phong chính là vũ nhân, lập tức liền thu thập một phen chuẩn bị xuất môn.

Lại ở cửa gặp được Thành Bích,"Tam công chúa, ngươi không cần thiết ta tâm sao?" Hắn hỏi.

"Là. Không cần thiết . Ngươi tự do ." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong, tiện lợi trước lướt qua hắn đi.

Đà Khiết tựa tiếu phi tiếu nhìn hắn một cái, cũng đi theo Ngao Thốn Tâm lướt qua hắn đi.

"Ta xem kia ngốc tiểu tử là đối với ngươi tồn không an phận chi tưởng." Đà Khiết đi theo nàng bên cạnh thản nhiên nói.

"Ngươi tưởng thật đã cho ta là Hằng Nga như vậy mỹ nhân? Là cá nhân đều đối ta tồn không an phận chi tưởng?" Ngao Thốn Tâm sườn thủ châm chọc nói.

"Mỗi người mỗi vẻ, tổng cũng có người bị mỡ heo mông tâm có phải hay không? Tỷ như chúng ta dài quá tam chỉ mắt chân quân đại nhân, lần này coi như là bị mỡ heo mông tâm có phải hay không?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm chính bước nhanh về phía trước đi tới, bỗng nhiên liền ngừng lại.

"Hắn đối ta chính là áy náy mà thôi." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhàn nhạt nói.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm, ta vài lần ở Dương Tiễn đề tài này thượng dò hỏi ngươi. Ngươi ngữ khí một lần so một lần phiền muộn, ngươi chớ không phải là..." Đà Khiết tỉnh táo hỏi ngược lại.

"Đà Khiết, ta tự lưỡng thế kính trung toàn thân trở ra, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn nói với ta thật đáng mừng, ta lúc đó cảm thấy không có gì, hiện thời mới biết được, hắn đem ta không cần gì đó trả lại cho ta ."

"Ý của ngươi là..."

"Là." Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, phục lại đi trước. Đà Khiết trong mắt kinh ngạc, thần sắc quái dị, dừng một chút, liền cũng theo sát sau nàng về phía trước đi tới.

Hai người một đường đi trước, cách tam đồ hà, tam đồ hà là âm dương cách xa nhau chi hà, qua tam đồ hà đó là minh giới. Lúc này Ngao Thốn Tâm dõi mắt nhìn lại liền gặp có người ở trên sông mặt chống đỡ tiểu thuyền.

"Nhà đò, phiền toái sao chúng ta đoạn đường!" Ngao Thốn Tâm la lớn.

"Ngồi ta này thuyền là muốn lộ phí . Khách quan có thể xuất ra cái gì đến?" Kia đấu lạp áo tơi người cầm lái chậm rãi chạy đến, khoan thai nói.

Long tộc có thể vào "Hồng mao không phù, phi điểu bất quá" Nhược Thủy, nhưng này tam đồ hà nước sông không có sức nổi, cũng có ăn mòn hồn phách kịch độc.

Kia nhà đò tháo xuống đấu lạp, lại nguyên lai là Dương Tiễn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhớ tới từng ở phù tang quốc lời nói bản trông được đến quá quan cho tam đồ hà miêu tả, nói nữ tử muốn đi minh giới tất trải qua tam đồ hà, qua sông khi bởi vậy sinh người đàn ông đầu tiên dắt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm theo trong túi lấy ra lục văn tiền, đưa cho Dương Tiễn.

Dương Tiễn chở bọn họ chạy hướng tam đồ hà lớn nhất chi lưu Vong Xuyên. Vong Xuyên dưới đều là cô hồn dã quỷ, nhân linh hồn bởi vì sinh tiền thiện ác mà biểu hiện ra bất đồng sắc thái. Tối thuần khiết nhân hồn phách là trong suốt , mà lại oan nghiệt sâu nặng người lại sắc thái nồng liệt. Ngao Thốn Tâm liền thấy Vong Xuyên nước đủ mọi màu sắc thật sự sặc sỡ.

Đà Khiết chi cằm ánh mắt ở Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn trong lúc đó băn khoăn, lại một câu cũng không nói.

Dương Tiễn ở Cầu Nại Hà biên buông bọn họ. Kia kiều biên Mạnh Bà đang ở múc nhất chước nhất chước canh Mạnh Bà, đã cho Cầu Nại Hà quỷ hồn một người một chén.

"Bà bà, cho ta cũng đến một chén." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói. Nàng nói xong, Dương Tiễn đó là sắc mặt trắng nhợt.

Mạnh Bà là cái mắt mờ phụ nhân, thấy đứng ở đầu cầu Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn, thần sắc bất động nói:"Xếp hàng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thành thành thật thật xếp đội lĩnh canh Mạnh Bà, đãi đem canh Mạnh Bà thu hảo vừa quay đầu lại liền gặp Dương Tiễn còn đứng ở đầu cầu xem chính mình. Minh giới âm phong thổi bay hắn phao giác, vẻ mặt của hắn cách các loại hồn phách dẫn theo âm phủ sát khí.

Ngươi ta ước hẹn định trăm năm. Ai như chín mươi bảy tuổi tử, Cầu Nại Hà thượng đẳng ba năm. Nàng nhớ tới dân gian kịch nam lí lời kịch.

"Đi rồi." Đà Khiết thi thi nhiên nói.

Bọn họ lần này muốn đi là thứ mười điện chuyển luân vương chỗ. Mười điện chuyển luân vương, điện cư U Minh ốc thạch ngoại, chính cổng Đông Trực đối thế giới ngũ trọc chỗ. Thiết có vàng bạc ngọc thạch tấm ván gỗ nề hà chờ kiều lục tòa. Chuyên tư các điện giải đến quỷ hồn. Khác nhau thiện ác, hạch định cấp bậc, phát hướng tứ đại bộ châu đầu thai.

"Các ngươi đã mang đến Ngọc Đế thánh chỉ, bổn vương liền thay các ngươi tra nhất tra."

Chuyển luân vương xuất ra hồ sơ phiên bán hướng, cũng không gặp viên thủ thành tương quan ghi lại.

"Thật có lỗi, ta này tra không ra người nọ lai lịch đi hướng. Các ngươi muốn tra vị này ước chừng đã nhảy ra tam giới luân hồi, không ở Ngũ Hành bên trong , này đây ta bên này hồ sơ không có ghi lại có trong hồ sơ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Đà Khiết hai mặt nhìn nhau, thế nào cũng tưởng không đến là như vậy kết cục.

"Phiền toái chuyển luân vương lại thay ta nhóm tra một lần." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói.

Này thứ mười điện Diêm Vương liền lại thở dài, lại tra xét một lần.

"Vẫn là không có."

Hai người đại chịu đả kích, ra thứ mười điện, liền gặp minh giới trên không một mảnh u ám.

"Quan Âm nói muốn lấy viên thủ thành hồn phách độ ta phụ vương, người xuất gia tổng sẽ không đánh lời nói dối."

"Ân." Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu."Y chuyện năm đó đến xem hắn liền không phải phàm nhân, siêu thoát luân hồi cũng là bình thường việc." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong, lại nói:"Chính là thiên hạ này Tán tiên tiên nhiều như vậy, đó là đắc đạo yêu tinh cũng không thiếu, không biết muốn đi đâu tìm người này."

"Xem ra vừa muốn phiền toái Dương Tiễn ." Đà Khiết lười biếng nói tiếp.

"Đúng vậy. Vốn ta lần này thân thiệp minh giới đó là không nghĩ cùng hắn lại có liên lụy, hiện thời xem ra, ta cùng với hắn tất là muốn liên lụy không nghỉ ." Ngao Thốn Tâm xem phía trước Cầu Nại Hà biên chờ Dương Tiễn, thở dài một tiếng.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: Bài này tam đồ hà đặt ra trừ bỏ kéo dài cổ đại truyền thuyết ở ngoài còn dẫn ra [ nguyên thị vật ngữ ] đặt ra. Thập điện Diêm vương là dựa theo đạo giáo đặt ra.

Ai như chín mươi bảy tuổi tử, Cầu Nại Hà thượng đẳng ba năm. Nàng nhớ tới dân gian kịch nam lí lời kịch.-[ lưu tam tỷ ]

, Chương 52

Dương Tiễn thuyền chống đỡ được cực ổn, Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Đà Khiết kinh Vong Xuyên, qua tam đồ, rốt cục ra minh giới.

Hạ tiểu thuyền, Ngao Thốn Tâm trù trừ một lát, liền ngẩng đầu đối Dương Tiễn nói:"Chân quân, ta còn có một chuyện nhu làm phiền ngươi." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong lại tự giễu cười cười nói:"Lại nói tiếp ta tựa hồ đã nói qua rất nhiều lần nói như vậy ."

"Tam công chúa có việc thỉnh phân phó."

"Chúng ta vừa xin nhờ chuyển luân vương hỗ trợ tra viên thủ thành chuyển thế, không nghĩ tới tra lần hồ sơ cũng không có người này ghi lại. Chuyển luân vương nói hắn ước chừng là nhảy ra tam giới ngoại không ở Ngũ Hành trung, cho nên ta muốn mời ngươi dùng thiên nhãn điều tra tam giới, giúp ta tìm được viên thủ thành."

"Ngươi đừng vội, ta trước thay ngươi điều tra một phen." Dương Tiễn nói xong liền thả người bay lên, cái trán thiên nhãn hiện ra, lóe ra màu vàng hào quang. Dương Tiễn thân thể ở không trung xoay tròn, lần tra tam giới. Thiên nhãn hãy nhìn thanh thế gian hết thảy mê chướng, phân rõ vạn vật bổn tướng.

"Thế gian cũng không người này." Dương Tiễn rơi xuống mặt đất nói.

"Làm sao có thể?" Tiểu đà long vội la lên.

"Hoặc là người này pháp thuật ở chân quân phía trên." Ngao Thốn Tâm đoán nói.

"Nhảy ra tam giới ngoại, không ở Ngũ Hành trung... Ngươi nói như vậy, ta liền nhớ tới một người." Dương Tiễn trầm ngâm một lát nói:"Lúc trước phong thần chi chiến, nhiều lần cứu chúng ta cho nguy nan là lúc lục áp nói quân đó là lai lịch thành mê một người. Hắn cũng là nhảy ra tam giới ngoại không ở Ngũ Hành trung. Sư phó của ta bọn họ cũng không nhận được hắn, mà hắn cũng không phải tiệt giáo nhân. Đến Vô Ảnh đi vô tung, không người nào biết hắn sư thừa lai lịch."

Phong thần chi chiến chuyện, Ngao Thốn Tâm năm đó ở Dương phủ cũng nghe Dương Tiễn cùng Mai Sơn lục thánh giảng qua một ít. Hiện thời lại nghe hắn nhắc tới, tài giật mình nhớ lại lúc trước trận chiến ấy lí còn có như vậy một vị tu vi ở Côn Luân mười hai kim tiên phía trên Tán tiên.

Như viên thủ thành thật sự là như lục áp nói quân một loại thần bí khó lường Tán tiên, kia thật sự là biển người mờ mịt không chỗ tìm kiếm .

"Lúc trước hắn ở thành Trường An nội thiết quán xem bói, mỗi quẻ tất chuẩn. Ta từng nghe thành Trường An dân chúng nói, kia viên Thiên Cương chính là hắn cháu." Tiểu đà long nghĩ nghĩ nói.

Viên Thiên Cương là đường sơ nổi danh phong thuỷ đại sư, danh khắp thiên hạ, cùng đồ đệ Lý Thuần Phong cộng trước [ thôi lưng đồ ], thôi diễn Hoa Hạ tự đường về sau hai ngàn năm đã phát sinh đại sự.

"Như thế xem ra hắn cũng là có dòng họ gia thất nhân." Ngao Thốn Tâm đoán nói.

"Có lẽ bất quá là biệt hiệu, phương tiện ở nhân gian hành tẩu mà thôi."

"Nhưng Quan Âm bồ tát nhượng chúng ta tìm được viên thủ thành giải quyết xong nhân quả cũng là vì sao?"

Dương Tiễn gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng tiểu đà long tựa hồ liền việc này lâm vào cục diện bế tắc, không khỏi ra tiếng nói:"Quan Âm bồ tát từng là Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn thủ hạ mười hai kim tiên chi nhất từ tuyến đường an toàn nhân, sau từ nói nhập phật, nàng đã nói như vậy, khẳng định có trong đó thâm ý."

Phong thần chi chiến sau, tiệt giáo đại bại, Lão Quân tây ra hàm cốc quan hóa hồ vì phật, sau này đạo giáo rất nhiều đệ tử liền đầu nhập vào Phật giáo, đó là mười hai kim tiên lí còn có vài vị cuối cùng thành phật.

"Khả vấn đề là hiện tại viên thủ thành người này yểu vô âm tín, hoặc là trên đời căn bản là không có người này?" Đà Khiết nói xong liền cười lạnh một tiếng:"Ta đây phụ vương tử không khỏi cũng quá oan . Hôm nay nói còn có cái gì công lý đáng nói?"

"Đều nói thiên cơ không thể tiết lộ, khả hắn tiết lộ thiên cơ nhưng không nhận tội trí Thiên Đạo xử phạt. Hắn cháu cùng với đệ tử sở hữu [ thôi lưng đồ ] cũng tiết lộ thiên cơ, đồng dạng không có chiêu đến Thiên Đạo xử phạt. Hay là này viên gia sau lưng là ngọc thanh cung nhân?" Đà Khiết nói đến tận đây chỗ, càng là lộ ra bừng tỉnh đại ngộ vẻ mặt.

Ngọc thanh cung là Ngọc Đế sở cư chỗ, Đà Khiết những câu ý có điều chỉ, đó là chỉ trích Ngọc Đế bất công.

"Không cần nói ." Ngao Thốn Tâm sườn đầu đối hắn nói. Đà Khiết hừ lạnh một tiếng, sắc mặt không ngờ.

"Đã mấy ngày liền mắt tìm khắp không đến người này, người này pháp thuật chỉ sợ là sâu không lường được, phi ngươi ta có khả năng cập. Hiện thời chúng ta tạm thời cũng đừng vô phương pháp, không bằng đi về trước lại nói." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong dừng một chút đối Dương Tiễn nói:"Đa tạ chân quân tương trợ, ngày khác có cần chúng ta Tây Hải địa phương, chân quân cứ việc phân phó."

Nói xong nàng vén áo thi lễ, Dương Tiễn thấy nàng như thế khách sáo, đó là chỉ nhàn nhạt nói:"Tam công chúa không cần phải nói tạ, cho Dương Tiễn mà nói bất quá nhấc tay chi lao."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đồng Đà Khiết sóng vai đi xa, rất xa, Dương Tiễn tựa hồ nghe đến phong lí truyền đến câu kia "Dương Tiễn hiện thời là thiên đình mệnh quan, không cần ở trước mặt hắn ngôn thiên đình không phải."

Long Nữ lời này nói rất nhẹ, nhưng đến cùng vẫn là bị Dương Tiễn nghe được.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đến cùng vẫn là cái kia lõi đời Ngao Thốn Tâm, nghĩ đến nhiều năm như vậy, duy điểm này nàng không có đổi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không nghĩ tới trở về Tây Hải liền gặp được chính mình tam ca.

"Tam ca!" Nàng nhào vào trong lòng hắn. Tiểu Bạch Long vẫn như cũ là ngày cũ quần áo bạch y thế gia đệ tử bộ dáng, thấy muội muội phốc đem đi lại, bận thân thủ ôm nàng.

Lúc này hai người phân biệt bất quá mười năm, nhưng Ngao Thốn Tâm lại ở kính trung trải qua ngàn năm, liền cảm thấy lần trước nhìn thấy hắn, thật sự là thật lâu thật lâu phía trước chuyện .

Đà Khiết thấy Tiểu Bạch Long, cũng không giống Ngao Thốn Tâm giống nhau thân thiết. Hắn chỉ thấp đầu hoán một tiếng:"Tam ca."

"Tam ca, ngươi hôm nay sao trở về Tây Hải?" Ngao Thốn Tâm bả đầu tự ngao ngọc trước ngực nâng lên, tò mò hỏi.

"Phật Tổ ở linh sơn giảng kinh, trong ao cá chép nghe được lâu liền có linh tính, một mình hạ trốn linh sơn, ta phụng phật chỉ, tới bắt hắn. Trải qua Tây Hải, liền trở về gặp gặp phụ vương mẫu hậu."

"Tam ca, ngươi tới được vừa vặn. Ta đang có một chuyện tướng tuần."

"Chuyện gì?"

"Kia hãm hại dượng đạo sĩ viên thủ thành ta cùng Đà Khiết đi minh giới tra không đến này đi qua kiếp sau, xin nhờ Dương Tiễn lần tra tam giới, nhưng cũng tra không đến người này. Ngươi nói, ta nên làm cái gì bây giờ?"

"Thốn Tâm, tam giới tứ hải tứ đại bộ châu trước mặt, chúng ta thật sự là nhỏ bé. Có một số việc làm hết sức chỉ cầu không thẹn cho tâm có thể, không thể miễn cưỡng."

"Tam ca nói gì vậy? Chẳng lẽ ta cùng Thốn Tâm tìm nhiều như vậy tâm lực đi làm này hết thảy, đều chỉ là vì đổi một cái mặc cho số phận kết quả?" Đà Khiết hỏi ngược lại.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lần này không có đánh đoạn tiểu đà long, chính là nháy mắt không nháy mắt xem ngao ngọc, hi vọng hắn có thể cho ra một cái làm cho người ta vừa lòng đáp án.

"Ta chẳng phải muốn ngăn ngươi làm cái gì. Chúng ta ngao thị Long tộc có ngươi như vậy có cốt khí nữ nhi, là ngao thị phúc khí." Ngao ngọc vuốt ve tóc nàng tâm, nói.

"Tam ca!" Ngao Thốn Tâm reo lên.

"Tốt lắm, ta còn có chuyện quan trọng trong người, không tiện ở long cung ở lâu. Chính ngươi hết thảy cẩn thận, thiết mạc cậy mạnh." Ngao ngọc buông ra Ngao Thốn Tâm, lại đối với Đà Khiết gật gật đầu, liền hóa thành long thân ra Tây Hải.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Đà Khiết ngẩng đầu lên xem hắn biến mất phương hướng, thật lâu mới vừa rồi cho nhau liếc nhau.

"Tam ca hắn hôm nay, có chút kỳ quái." Đà Khiết vuốt cằm nói.

"Ngươi cũng phát hiện ?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi ngược lại.

"Cũng... Như vậy xem ra ngươi cũng là có sở nghi hoặc."

"Tự nhiên. Ta cùng hắn là cùng một cái đản lí chui ra đến , ta còn không hiểu biết hắn? Hôm nay hắn chỉ sợ là muốn nói với ta chút cái gì, chính là không biết vì sao lại chính là nói này đó chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài lời nói."

"Có một chút có thể khẳng định là, chỉ sợ cùng viên thủ thành người này can hệ pha đại."

"Này đến cùng là phương nào thần thánh? Địa phủ tra không ra, Dương Tiễn dùng thiên nhãn tìm không thấy, tam ca lại muốn nói lại thôi." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong, bỗng nhiên tâm tư vừa động.

"Người khác không biết, nhưng ta biết có một người nhất định biết."

"Ai?"

"Hải vu." Ngao Thốn Tâm trảm đinh tiệt thiết nói.

"Ngươi còn tưởng đi tìm nàng?" Đà Khiết chọn cao mày.

"Bằng không đâu?" Long Nữ quần áo phiêu dật ở trong nước, nàng cũng chọn cao mày hỏi ngược lại.

"Lần này ta cùng ngươi cùng đi." Đà Khiết nghĩ nghĩ, đáp.

"Việc này không nên chậm trễ, hiện tại phải đi thấy nàng bãi." Long Nữ nói xong liền đi trước làm gương ra long cung. Tiểu đà long thấy vậy, liền cũng theo sát sau đó.

Hải vu ở tại đáy biển chỗ sâu nhất, nơi đó quanh năm không thấy ánh mặt trời, Ngao Thốn Tâm cầm trong tay dạ minh châu, ở không có thiên lý trong nước biển đi trước. Càng đi chỗ sâu càng ít nhìn thấy thủy tộc, vừa mới bắt đầu còn có thể thấy được các loại lóe quang bầy cá, đến cuối cùng lại ở trăm mét trong vòng không thấy sinh lợi.

Hải vu ở tại đáy biển một cái huyệt động bên trong.

Hai người thấp người tiến vào huyệt động bên trong, bên trong lại có khác động thiên.

Kia hải vu khoác một thân bụi màu đen áo choàng, tóc dài rối tung che khuất bộ mặt, lúc này đang ở ngao chế không biết là cái gì tài liệu tạo thành chén thuốc, kia chén thuốc không giống một loại thảo dược có chứa kham khổ chi vị, nhưng là mạo hiểm hải lý thường ngửi được mùi nhi.

"Gặp qua hải vu bà bà." Ngao Thốn Tâm tất cung tất kính nói. Đà Khiết học theo, liền cũng chấp vãn bối lễ tiết, học Ngao Thốn Tâm hoán một tiếng hải vu bà bà.

"Nga? Ta tưởng là ai, nguyên lai là ngươi này Tây Hải Long Nữ. Ngươi tìm lão thân chuyện gì?" Hải vu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía hai người, đi thẳng vào vấn đề hỏi.

"Ta muốn hỏi bà bà một sự kiện." Ngao Thốn Tâm thành thành thật thật trả lời.

"Ngươi là biết ta này quy củ ." Hải vu buông trên tay việc, cầm lấy một bên gậy chống, chậm rãi đi đến bọn họ trước mặt nói.

"Biết."

"Vậy ngươi nhưng là chuẩn bị tốt cùng ta trao đổi?"

"Tự nhiên."

"Không biết tam công chúa hiện thời, còn có cái gì khả lấy đến theo ta trao đổi tin tức ."

"Trước đó vài ngày có người đem ta không cần gì đó trả lại cho ta, còn thỉnh hải vu bà bà thu hồi đi."

"Ta chỉ lấy độc nhất vô nhị bảo bối, ngươi si ta đã lấy đến, tự nhiên sẽ không lại muốn." Hải vu kia hai cái con mắt toàn thân đem Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn một lần, nói:"Hiện thời trên người ngươi, liền chỉ này một đôi mắt lão thân xem coi như đập vào mắt."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt vốn là sinh thật sự mỹ, nơi đó có Tây Hải biển xanh triều sinh nguyệt lạc tinh trầm, nơi đó đựng toàn bộ thương hải.

Hiện thời kia hải vu nói như vậy, Ngao Thốn Tâm không tự chủ được sờ sờ hai mắt của mình.

Đà Khiết cũng một mặt ngạc nhiên xem Long Nữ. Thấy nàng lấy thủ chạm đến hai mắt của mình, không khỏi cao giọng nói:"Chậm đã!"

Theo hắn này một tiếng gào to, hải vu cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt đều chuyển tới hắn trên người đến.

Đà Khiết không nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt, sắc mặt thản nhiên nhìn thẳng hải vu ánh mắt, hỏi:"Không biết tiểu vừa vặn thượng loại nào này nọ vào khỏi hải vu bà bà pháp nhãn."

Hải vu theo dõi hắn nhìn bán hướng, nói:"Ta hiện thời ở ngao một bộ dược, đang cần một mặt thuốc dẫn, đúng là ngươi cùng lúc hai mươi tư khỏa long châu."

Đà long xác trung có 24 lặc, mỗi một lặc bên trong đều có một viên dạ minh châu. Chỉ có đến nhất vạn tuế thời điểm, 24 lặc trường toàn, liên tiếp châu mãn, sau đó lại vừa thốn này xác biến long mà đi.

"Hảo. Ngươi cứ việc cầm!" Tiểu đà long ngữ khí chẳng hề để ý, tựa hồ bị lấy đi bất quá là vật ngoài thân.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhất thời liền nóng nảy. Không có người so nàng càng thêm hiểu được hắn cỡ nào tưởng thốn xác trở thành chân chính Long tộc. Hơn nữa hai mươi tư khỏa long châu tự hắn trong cơ thể lấy ra, chỉ sợ hắn một thân tu vi đều bị phá huỷ.

"Đà Khiết, ngươi không cần hồ nháo!"

"Ngươi câm miệng!" Đà Khiết nói xong, liền niệm cái quyết ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trên người làm cấm chế thuật, nhượng nàng miệng không thể nói thân không thể động.

"Nàng rất ầm ĩ ." Tiểu đà long đối với hải vu nói.

"Ta cũng cảm thấy." Hải vu gật gật đầu, lại xoay người sang chỗ khác xem kia nồi sôi trào chén thuốc.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trơ mắt thấy Đà Khiết dùng linh lực bức ra lặc trung long châu, một viên, hai khỏa, tam khỏa... Long châu từng hạt một rơi vào sôi trào chén thuốc trung, mà Đà Khiết sắc mặt càng tái nhợt. Cho đến cuối cùng một viên long châu rơi vào canh trung, Đà Khiết sớm đứng thẳng bất ổn quỳ gối trên đất.

Mà Ngao Thốn Tâm, trước mắt sớm mơ hồ một mảnh, nước mắt không chịu ức chế tự trong mắt toát ra đến, hối nhập trong nước biển.

"Nói đi, ngươi muốn hỏi cái gì?"

"Năm đó hãm hại ta phụ vương cái kia vương bát đản lỗ mũi trâu lão đạo ở nơi nào?! Viên thủ thành ở nơi nào?"

"Một vật đổi một vật, ta chỉ có thể trả lời ngươi một vấn đề."

"Này hai vấn đề có sai biệt sao?" Đà Khiết cười khổ nói

Kia hải vu nghĩ nghĩ nói:"Đây là hoàn toàn bất đồng hai vấn đề." Nàng quay đầu đến xem xem Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Đà Khiết biểu cảm, nói:"Các ngươi muốn cho ta trả lời người nào?"

Đà Khiết trong mắt đều là khiếp sợ, hắn hơi thở mong manh hồi đáp:"Tự nhiên là tiền một cái. Thiết hạ bẫy nhượng ta phụ vương phạm hạ thiên quy đến cùng là ai?"

"Là ba mươi ba trọng thiên đâu dẫn cung chủ nhân. Trên đời này không có viên thủ thành người này, viên thủ thành chính là một cái ảo giác."

Một cái có thể đã lừa gạt Kính hồ Long Vương ảo giác, kia kết này ảo giác nhân bản thân pháp thuật là cỡ nào cao cường?

Mà lúc này, ba mươi ba trọng thiên thượng, Dương Tiễn đang ở Lão Quân đâu dẫn trong cung chơi cờ.

Kia bàn kỳ bạch tử hắc tử cho nhau đấu đá giao thoa, dĩ nhiên là khó có thể thu thập cục diện. Dương Tiễn nhìn này ván cờ, không khỏi nói:"Dương Tiễn nhận thua."

"Ngươi này nhận thua nhận được thật là quá sớm chút, này rõ ràng là hoà."

"Chỉ sợ cơ quan tính tẫn, đến cuối cùng cũng bất quá là một hồi hoà, chẳng sớm một chút nhận thua." Dương Tiễn đem trên tay hắc tử ném tới một bên, thản nhiên nói.

Lão Quân nhìn nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, nói:"Ngươi còn là trách ta năm đó không có hết lòng tuân thủ hứa hẹn, ở ngươi đồng Tôn Ngộ Không so đấu trung thi lấy viện thủ, cho ngươi thắng được không lắm quang minh."

Lúc trước Dương Tiễn thay thiên đình đoạt lại Tôn Ngộ Không, trước khi đi cùng các người ta nói hảo "Như ta thua cho hắn, không cần liệt công tương trợ, ta đều có huynh đệ nâng đỡ, như thắng hắn, cũng không cần liệt công trói chặt, ta đều có huynh đệ động thủ." Nhưng mà cuối cùng thu thập hầu tử khi, Lão Quân lại vẫn là theo bàng ném kim cương vòng, nện ở Tôn Ngộ Không trên đầu, có thế này nhượng Hao Thiên khuyển có cơ hội cắn hầu tử chân, nhượng Dương Tiễn dùng buộc yêu tác trói Tôn Ngộ Không.

"Kia đều là đi qua việc, Dương Tiễn tự nhiên sẽ không canh cánh trong lòng." Dương Tiễn nói xong, dừng một chút nói:"Lại nói năm đó tổ sư làm như vậy, cũng là bởi vì đối thiên đình bất mãn, này đây cố ý nhượng hắn ăn vụng tiên đan tăng lên tu vi, lại cố ý tính tốt lắm thời gian bắt được hắn đem hắn đầu nhập lò bát quái, trợ hắn luyện ra hoả nhãn kim tinh."

Lão Quân trầm mặc không nói.

"Năm đó tổ sư ở phong thần chi chiến sau giá Thanh Ngưu tây ra hàm cốc quan hóa hồ vì phật Dương Tiễn thật là bội phục. Phong thần chi chiến tiệt giáo xiển giáo hỗ có thương tích vong, tiệt giáo còn so với ta xiển giáo bị thương quá nặng một ít, ngài có thể ra tay nhượng tây phương giáo thu nạp tiệt giáo ba ngàn Hồng Trần, độ hóa bọn họ khổ ách, Dương Tiễn thật sự bội phục được ngay." Dương Tiễn tiếp tục chậm rãi nói.

"Xiển giáo tiệt giáo đều là đạo giáo, đạo giáo là ngài một tay sáng lập, tự nhiên không đành lòng gặp một chi tuyệt mạch." Hắn xem kia hắc bạch giao thoa quân cờ, nói:"Chính là không biết vì sao phải dẫn tới Kính hồ Long Vương thân tử, do đó thúc đẩy Đường Tăng Tây Thiên lấy kinh một chuyện."

"Thông thiên sư đệ đến nay vẫn tránh ở Bích Du Cung không thấy khách lạ, xiển giáo chi bại đã là định sổ. Ngươi tổ sư dốc hết sức bao che khuyết điểm, đồng thông thiên tranh đấu, nhiều năm qua xiển giáo tiệt giáo phái hệ cho nhau đấu đá, giống như này ván cờ, khó có thể thu thập."

"Ta hóa nhiều bảo tu tiểu thừa phật hiệu, vì khiến cho tiểu thừa phật hiệu tại hạ giới trung nguyên có thể truyền bá, liền nhu có người đi Tây Thiên lấy kinh. Nhưng mà khi đó Lý Đường chính hưng, đạo giáo chính là quốc giáo, hoàng tộc bình dân tranh tướng nhập đạo. Tự nhiên không có người sẽ tưởng đến đi Tây Thiên lấy kinh, bởi vậy liền sinh ra Kính hồ Long Vương một chuyện. Sau này Long Vương vì Ngụy Chinh sở trảm, lại hàng đêm nhập đường hoàng chi mộng, đem đường hoàng hồn phách dọa nhập âm phủ, nhiên nhân dương thọ chưa tới liền lại còn dương. Kinh này một chuyện đường hoàng quyết định Đại Hưng phật hiệu, nhưng trung thổ Kinh Phật không được đầy đủ, liền phái Tam Tạng đi Tây Thiên lấy kinh."

"Chính là Kính hồ Long Vương dữ dội vô tội? Tổ sư vì nhượng tiệt giáo cùng xiển giáo cùng tồn tại, liền như vậy nhượng Kính hồ Long Vương oan tử sao?"

"Trên đời này có nguyên nhân liền có quả. Tây Hải Long tộc nhất trứng song sinh quả thật dị sổ, kia Tây Hải Long Nữ vốn là vô duyên đi đến trên đời này . Nhưng Kính hồ Long Vương không tha vứt bỏ, cũng luôn luôn nuôi nấng cho đến này trưởng thành, trái với thiên mệnh, cố có này một kiếp."

"Nhất trứng song sinh chính là dị sổ, bởi vậy Tây Hải tam công chúa và tam thái tử đều nhu trải qua kiếp số."

, Chương 53

Nguyên lai đây mới là nói, vô luận là tây du một đường vẫn là phong thần một trận chiến, thượng vị giả đầu tiên nhìn chung đó là chế hành chi đạo. Tiệt giáo bại cho phong thần chi chiến, liền biến thành tây phương tiểu thừa Phật giáo, nhiên Phật giáo ở trung nguyên sự suy thoái, liền chỉ có thể tìm cớ nhượng tăng lữ khứ thủ tiểu thừa Kinh Phật cho trung nguyên truyền bá. Mà trừ bỏ tín ngưỡng lực lượng, ước chừng không còn có so hoàng tộc ý nguyện càng có thể ảnh hưởng dân gian .

Hoàng tộc sùng nói, cử quốc lấy nhập đạo làm vinh dự, hoàng tộc hưng phật, các nơi miếu thờ Kiến Thành cung phụng chư phật.

Mà lựa chọn Kính hồ Long Vương làm cơ hội, liền cũng bất quá là vừa đúng hắn có kiếp số tại đây.

Một âm một dương vị chi đạo, đó là kia thái cực đồ trung ẩn chứa thâm ý. Hắc cùng bạch, thiện cùng ác, họa cùng phật, cường cùng nhược... Sở hữu hết thảy đều là đối với lập mà lại thống nhất .

"Chỉ sợ ngươi sư tổ đã cho ta là ở dưỡng địch tự trọng, có thế này vội vàng đem ngươi làm phép thành kim tiên. Sư phụ ngươi thậm chí không tiếc chính mình ngàn năm đạo hạnh lấy trợ ngươi lịch kiếp." Thái Thượng Lão Quân vung phất trần, lạnh nhạt nói.

Dương Tiễn không nói.

Một mạch hóa tu hành, Lão Quân sang hạ nói, mà Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn cùng Thông Thiên giáo chủ phân biệt chưởng xiển giáo cùng tiệt giáo. Ngọc Hư Cung cùng Bích Du Cung môn hạ đều có giáo chúng ủng độn, duy Lão Quân chưa từng thu đồ đệ, chỉ tại đâu dẫn trong cung dốc lòng luyện đan. Năm đó xiển giáo cùng tiệt giáo hỗ càng đấu lợi hại, hắn cũng vô pháp đặt mình trong này ngoại, lại phùng vô lượng kiếp tới, tam giới chúng sinh cộng đồng lịch kiếp. Phong thần chi chiến liên lụy thậm quảng, chiến hậu thiên địa nhân tam giới kết cục đại sửa, nhân gian thay đổi triều đại, yêu giới chết thảm trọng, Hiên Viên phần tam yêu càng là tại đây chiến trung hồn phi phách tán chết oan chết uổng, tiệt giáo nguyên khí đại thương cơ hồ bị giết giáo, chỉ xiển giáo cơ hồ một nhà độc đại.

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn có lẽ thực cho rằng Thái Thượng Lão Quân dưỡng địch tự trọng, có thế này tìm cớ vội vàng đem Dương Tiễn làm phép thành kim tiên, để ở thiên đình có trợ lực có thể chống lại Lão Quân.

Dương Tiễn tâm trí nổi bật, phúc có khưu hác, hiện thời lại đang ở địa vị cao, thật sự là xiển giáo hiếm có nhân tài.

"Ngươi là không ủng hộ ta sao?" Lão Quân chậm rãi thu đánh cờ tử, nhàn nhạt hỏi.

"Đệ tử không dám." Dương Tiễn thấp đầu xem quân cờ nói.

"Ngươi còn có thể không dám? Ước chừng thiên hạ này bị ngươi để vào mắt cũng không có mấy người bãi?" Thái Thượng Lão Quân vẫn là kia phó không nhanh không chậm điệu.

"Dương Tiễn hiện thời đã nguyện ý đồng tổ sư làm rõ, đó là hi vọng việc này dừng lại ở đây. Giống như ta đạo giáo pháp điển lời nói, thiên địa bất nhân, lấy vạn vật vì sô cẩu. Vạn vật ở Thiên Đạo trước mặt là ngang hàng , tiệt giáo xiển giáo đều là ta giáo người trong, chính là tu hành khác nhau, các đúng phương pháp môn mà thôi. Tây Hải tam thái tử tam công chúa nhất trứng sở sinh chính là dị sổ, Kính hồ Long Vương đúng là đối này dị sổ cho rằng bình thường, đối thiên hạ này sinh mệnh đối xử bình đẳng, đây đúng là ta đại đạo thể hiện."

"Ngươi là muốn cùng ta ngồi mà nói suông sao?"

"Đệ tử không dám. Đệ tử chỉ biết thiên hạ này giống như bàn cờ, chúng sinh đều là trên bàn cờ quân cờ, mặc dù không thể toàn bộ bảo toàn, nhưng là nên đối xử bình đẳng."

"Quân cờ các nơi này vị đâu đã vào đấy, nhưng mà làm bị đặt bất đồng giờ địa phương, bọn họ vận mệnh đã khác nhau một trời một vực." Lão Quân tay áo vung lên, trên bàn cờ quân cờ đều ngoan ngoãn trở xuống kỳ tứ trung.

"Ngươi còn nguyện cùng ta đánh cờ một ván?"

"Một khi đã như vậy, đệ tử liền cung kính không bằng tuân mệnh." Dương Tiễn nhẹ lay động mặc phiến, dè dặt nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm giúp đỡ Đà Khiết trở lại kinh giao biệt trang, nhìn thấy thành hoàn bích chưa từng rời đi khi ngẩn người, kia thiếu niên kiếm khách nhìn thấy Long Nữ giúp đỡ Đà Khiết tiến vào cũng là liền phát hoảng, thấy hắn trên mặt không đối, liền cũng bận đỡ lấy hắn bên kia vào Đà Khiết phòng ngủ.

"Hắn... Đây là như thế nào?"

"Hắn mất đi rồi trên người hai mươi tư khỏa Long tộc." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong, nhân tiện nói:"Ta muốn thay hắn chữa thương, phiền toái ngươi thay ta nhóm hộ pháp có thể chứ?" Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu hỏi.

"Nguyện vì tam công chúa cống hiến sức lực." Thành Bích nói xong liền chấp kiếm đứng ở một bên hộ pháp.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Đà Khiết tương đối mà ngồi, nàng hai tay thiếp hợp Đà Khiết song chưởng, vận khởi trong bụng long châu lực, đem tự thân linh lực kinh lòng bàn tay lao cung huyệt độ nhập Đà Khiết trong cơ thể.

Một nén nhang sau, Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Đà Khiết đều là mồ hôi đầy đầu.

Đúng vào lúc này, Thành Bích nghe được một trận khuyển sủa tiếng động. Bất quá một lát, Dương Tiễn liền xuất hiện tại trước mặt hắn.

"Tây Hải tam công chúa từng nhập nguyệt cung đào trộm thiên đình tức nhưỡng, chứng cớ vô cùng xác thực, hiện thời ta liền đại thiên đình truy bắt tam công chúa." Hắn một mình tiến đến, khinh bào hoãn mang, chỉ dẫn theo Hao Thiên khuyển, đứng ở Thành Bích cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt nói ra lời nói này.

"Nếu muốn mang đi tam công chúa, hỏi trước qua ta kiếm." Thành Bích che ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt, chậm rãi rút ra trên tay Long Uyên kiếm.

"Việc này cùng ngươi không quan hệ, ngươi tránh ra." Dương Tiễn vẫn là cái kia tam giới chiến thần, tuy rằng không thấy giáp trụ, nhưng không giận tự uy.

"Còn thỉnh Dương huynh nhiều hơn chỉ giáo." Thành Bích kiếm chỉ Dương Tiễn, bình tĩnh nói.

Dương Tiễn bình tĩnh nhìn hắn bán hướng, liền cũng gọi ra tam tiêm hai nhận đao. Hai người mắt thấy liền muốn xung đột vũ trang.

"Thành Bích, ngươi lui ra." Long Nữ suy yếu nói.

Thành Bích hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, đổ đầy mồ hôi thủy đã ướt nhẹp Ngao Thốn Tâm tóc mai, nàng xuống giường, chậm rãi đi đến bên người hắn, vươn ra ngón tay dời trên tay hắn kiếm phong, nhượng nó bất trí chỉ vào Dương Tiễn.

"Tây Hải tam công chúa nguyện tùy tư pháp thiên thần đi thiên đình một chuyến." Ngao Thốn Tâm ngạo nghễ xem Dương Tiễn nói. Sau đó nàng sườn đầu đối Thành Bích nói:"Phiền toái ngươi thay ta chiếu cố bảo hộ Đà Khiết, xin nhờ ."

Nói xong tiện lợi trước một bước đi ra ngoài thải đụn mây hướng thiên đình bay đi.

Dương Tiễn thấy vậy, cũng thu tam tiêm hai nhận đao, theo Ngao Thốn Tâm phương hướng bay đi.

Đến Nam Thiên môn cửa, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền quay đầu đối với Dương Tiễn nói:"Đạo tức nhưỡng việc nãi một mình ta gây nên, hi vọng chân quân không cần khó xử người nhà ta."

"Tam công chúa yên tâm, Dương Tiễn ổn thỏa theo lẽ công bằng chấp pháp." Dương Tiễn đáp.

"Như thế, rất tốt." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong liền đối với Nam Thiên môn thủ vệ nói:"Tây Hải Long Nữ đào trộm thiên đình vật, hiện đặc đến tạ tội."

Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu nghe được thiên nô báo lại, còn có chút kinh ngạc.

Thẳng đến thực nhìn thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm bãi chừng chịu đòn nhận tội tư thế, mới biết được Ngao Thốn Tâm là thật đến vì đạo tức nhưỡng việc tự thú.

"Tư pháp thiên thần, Tây Hải tam công chúa phạm hạ bực này tội lớn, làm như thế nào xử phạt?" Ngọc Đế hỏi Dương Tiễn.

"Làm lột bỏ công chúa phong hào, biếm hạ phàm đi." Dương Tiễn trầm giọng nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm từ nhỏ sống an nhàn sung sướng làm quán công chúa, lúc trước lãm hạ nam quận chi tội khi cũng bất quá là lột bỏ công chúa phong hào biếm vì phổ thông Long tộc, vạn vạn là không có biếm vì phàm nhân nặng như vậy xử phạt .

"Tư pháp thiên thần, này tội không khỏi quá nặng chút. Tam công chúa ra này hạ sách cũng là vì hiếu đạo, tình có thể nguyên." Quần áo hạt bụi nhỏ bất nhiễm bạch y tiên tử Hằng Nga bước ra khỏi hàng nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng liếc mắt một cái. Hằng Nga băng tuyết thông minh vị tất không biết lúc trước chính mình tính kế cho nàng, lại vẫn như cũ có thể ở như vậy thời khắc đứng ra vì chính mình nói nói. Thượng thiện như thủy, chính mình tưởng thật so nàng không thể.

Cát phồn, Hằng Nga đều là thiên hạ chí thiện người, nhưng mà bọn họ cũng không nhất định đều có thể hạnh phúc.

Dương Tiễn nhìn nhìn Hằng Nga, nói:"Tiên tử lời nói thật là, kia liền biếm vì thiên đình thị nữ."

Theo công chúa đến thị nữ, này trung gian chênh lệch không biết Ngao Thốn Tâm có thể hay không nhận, Hằng Nga nhất thời cũng không biết chính mình nói là sai là đối, có lẽ y tam công chúa tính tình càng thích hạ phàm cũng không nguyện ở thiên đình làm cái thị nữ đâu?

Nhưng mà Ngao Thốn Tâm đối nàng lúc này nói giúp đỡ lại vẫn là tâm lĩnh , nàng hướng Hằng Nga đầu đi cảm kích thoáng nhìn.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm nguyện ý nhận tư pháp thiên thần trừng phạt." Long Nữ ngẩng đầu nói.

"Một khi đã như vậy, liền ấn tư pháp thiên thần lời nói, Ngao Thốn Tâm từ hôm nay trở đi không lại là Tây Hải tam công chúa, phạt làm..." Ngọc Đế dừng một chút tiếp tục nói:"Phạt làm chân quân thần điện cung nữ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩn người, nói:"Ngao Thốn Tâm lĩnh chỉ."

Thiên đình thượng các vị thượng thần thấy vậy đều là thổn thức không thôi. Ngao Thốn Tâm ở trong này trạng cáo qua Dương Tiễn tư giáng mưa to, lại đem lấy câu hoa tiêu chuyện lãm ở trên người bản thân; Sau này thiên đình tạ ơn nàng lại ở trong này minh oan, dục thay Kính hồ Long Vương lật lại bản án, hiện thời là vì chính mình, nguyện ý vì đào trộm tức nhưỡng việc nhận Dương Tiễn trừng phạt.

Ba lần, nhiều lần đều có Dương Tiễn người này, lại chỉ cuối cùng một lần là vì chính mình.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trụ tiến chân quân thần điện sau Mai Sơn huynh đệ đều ào ào tỏ vẻ muốn chuyển đi ra ngoài. Ngao Thốn Tâm liền nói đây là muốn đẩy chính mình cho bất nghĩa, Mai Sơn huynh đệ như nhớ cũ tình sẽ không nên như thế, Dương Tiễn cũng nói chư vị huynh đệ không cần chuyển đi ra ngoài, Ngao Thốn Tâm đảm đương thị nữ không phải đảm đương chủ nhân . Như thế, Mai Sơn huynh đệ tài ở xuống dưới.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong ngày thường liền chỉ chiếu cố hảo những người này ẩm thực khởi cư, thần tiên bích cốc, không ăn này nọ không ngủ được cũng không chỗ nào, nhưng Ngao Thốn Tâm lại rất nghiêm cẩn cẩn trọng làm tốt này đó.

Mai Sơn huynh đệ đột nhiên vừa thấy như vậy hiền lành không phát giận Ngao Thốn Tâm tưởng thật có chút thụ sủng nhược kinh. Mọi người chỉ cảm thấy tựa hồ về tới phong thần chi chiến vừa kết thúc kia nửa năm, mấy người ở tại Dương phủ cả ngày liền đánh cờ đối ẩm được không khoái hoạt.

Dương Tiễn đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm lại còn chính là nhàn nhạt, Ngao Thốn Tâm an bày xong hắn sở hữu cuộc sống, lại cũng không chủ động nói với hắn.

Thiên đình cung nga nói đến vị này tân tấn thị nữ, luôn lời nói lóe ra, đối với nàng tò mò đến cực điểm lại không dám tiến lên đáp lời. Ngao Thốn Tâm lại tổng hội tính hảo thời gian đi nguyệt cung, nhân ánh trăng ảnh hưởng triều tịch, Tây Hải hoặc phái nhân hội thượng nguyệt cung bẩm báo mỗi tháng triều tịch việc.

Ngày ấy nàng ở nguyệt cung nhìn thấy Thành Bích, hắn hiện thời đã là Tây Hải cấp dưới tướng lãnh. Hắn dẫn theo tấu biểu đi nguyệt cung, gặp được Ngao Thốn Tâm. Hai người cách nguyệt quế phù hương đối diện, lại đều tự bình tĩnh phân biệt thấy lễ.

"Ta phụ vương mẫu hậu còn hảo?"

"Hảo."

"Đà Khiết còn hảo?"

"Hảo."

"Ta đây dượng..."

"Kính hồ Long Vương đã quan phục nguyên chức. Đà Khiết thiếu gia hiện thời đã là hắc thủy hà thần sông."

"Vậy là tốt rồi."

"Tam công chúa ở thiên đình còn hảo?"

"Ta hiện thời đã không phải công chúa , tại đây trên chín tầng trời cũng không tính quá kém."

Thành Bích nói không ra lời, chỉ nói một câu:"Bảo trọng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, liền thấy hắn thải Vân Phi cách nguyệt cung.

Người nọ thân ảnh càng ngày càng nhỏ bé, Ngao Thốn Tâm cho đến nhìn không tới hắn, tài thở dài xoay người trở về chân quân thần điện.

Nhưng mà đến chân quân thần điện, nàng tài nhớ tới hôm nay cơm chiều còn chưa chuẩn bị. Nhưng nghĩ lại lại nhất tưởng, vô luận là Dương Tiễn vẫn là Mai Sơn lục thánh, đó là Hao Thiên khuyển, cũng không thiếu bữa tiệc này bán đốn .

Nàng chậm rãi đi vào chân quân thần điện, tài gặp mấy người đều chờ ở trước bàn cơm, nghĩ đến là ở chờ nàng ăn cơm.

"Thật có lỗi, vài vị đại nhân, hôm nay Thốn Tâm vẫn chưa chuẩn bị cơm chiều." Dưới loại tình huống này, Long Nữ liền chỉ có thể tuyển ăn ngay nói thật.

Mai Sơn huynh đệ vội hỏi không ngại, bọn họ là cùng nhị gia nghị sự lâu lắm, liền cảm thấy trong bụng có chút trống trơn. Nói xong liền đều tự hướng Dương Tiễn ôm quyền rời đi.

Dương Tiễn gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt trong lúc đó hình như có chút thất lạc liền thản nhiên nói:"Ngươi vừa rồi đi nơi nào?"

"Ta đi nơi nào chân quân hội không biết?" Ngao Thốn Tâm bị biếm vì thị nữ sau tính tình nhìn như dịu ngoan rất nhiều, chính là hôm nay không biết vì sao bỗng nhiên như vậy khí thế bức nhân đứng lên.

"Thiên đình có thiên đình quy củ, về sau như muốn xuất môn liền trước cùng ta nói một tiếng." Dương Tiễn nhưng không phỏng chừng Ngao Thốn Tâm ngữ khí, chính là vẫn như cũ như vậy nhàn nhạt phân phó.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấp đầu ứng là.

Dương Tiễn buổi tối muốn phê duyệt hồ sơ, Ngao Thốn Tâm thân là thị nữ muốn ở một bên thay hắn mài mực, muốn đem nàng phê duyệt tốt hồ sơ nhất kiện kiện sửa sang lại hảo. Nàng có đôi khi tưởng nguyên lai lúc trước chính mình kỳ vọng cuộc sống chính là như vậy cuộc sống, Dương Tiễn nhập thiên đình làm quan, chính mình thân là dương phu nhân liền thay hắn an bày xong hết thảy, toàn lực duy trì hắn. Nhưng mà nàng hiện thời chính qua như vậy ngày, chính mình cũng là lấy một cái thị nữ thân phận hầu hạ hắn.

Thiên Đạo hảo luân hồi, có từng bỏ qua cho ai?

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: Xiển giáo chủ đạo tư tưởng là thôi động xã hội tiến bộ, cường điệu xã hội đạo đức, thành lập càng thêm văn minh nhân loại xã hội. Mà tiệt giáo chủ đạo tư tưởng là bảo trì tự nhiên hình thái, cường điệu cá nhân tu hành, coi thường đạo đức cùng sinh mệnh. Cảm giác xiển giáo càng tiếp cận nho gia tư tưởng, mà tiệt giáo càng tiếp cận chân chính đạo gia tư tưởng. Cá nhân ngu kiến.

, Chương 54

Chương 54

Kia một ngày Ngao Thốn Tâm lại là trễ về. Nàng đồng Thành Bích ở ngọc thụ hạ ôn chuyện quên thời gian, trở về lúc Mai Sơn lục thánh cùng Dương Tiễn đều ở. Thấy nàng bình yên trở về, Mai Sơn lục thánh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, liền đối với hắn hai người nói lời từ biệt, nói hôm nay muốn đi Mai Sơn thủ sơn luyện binh.

Dương Tiễn thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm trở về, nhân tiện nói:"Ta nói rồi lời nói ngươi không để ở trong lòng có phải hay không?"

"Đều không phải Thốn Tâm đối nhị gia lời nói không để bụng, là hôm nay gặp được cố nhân, khó kìm lòng nổi, liền nhịn không được nhiều hàn huyên vài câu."

"Khó kìm lòng nổi. Hảo, hảo thật sự." Dương Tiễn tựa hồ nổi giận, liên ngữ khí đều càng lãnh liệt.

"Chân quân cần gì phải tức giận. Ta làm không đối, ngươi phạt ta đó là." Ngao Thốn Tâm nghiêng đầu nói.

"Ngươi tưởng thật đã cho ta không dám phạt ngươi?!" Dương Tiễn cả giận nói.

"Thốn Tâm không dám." Ngao Thốn Tâm quỳ xuống nói.

"Hảo..." Dương Tiễn nói:"Một khi đã như vậy, ngươi hôm nay liền đem ta thư phòng sửa sang lại một lần, hết thảy đều nhu bụi bậm bất nhiễm." Dương Tiễn nói xong liền phẩy tay áo bỏ đi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đứng dậy, chậm rãi đẩy cửa tiến vào thư phòng. Thư phòng này là Dương Tiễn trong ngày thường đọc sách địa phương. Đôi đầy bộ sách, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn quanh một lần liền gần đây sửa sang lại lên.

Dương Tiễn đọc sách đọc lướt qua thậm quảng, rất nhiều đều là Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đem tặng tàng thư, cũng có thế gian ít có bản đơn lẻ. Ngao Thốn Tâm một quyển một quyển chà lau sửa sang lại , bỗng nhiên không biết đụng chạm cái gì, không biết theo cái nào trên giá sách rớt xuống một quyển cổ họa.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi xuống | thân đi nhặt, kia họa tản ra một nửa, mơ hồ giống như vẽ nữ tử quần áo. Nàng đứng dậy chậm rãi mở ra kia họa.

Kia mặt trên nữ tử mặc phi sắc quần áo, chính xoay xoay chung trà nhợt nhạt mà cười, mâu trung hàm chứa thần quang, nàng phía sau là sáng quắc này hoa hoa đào, tóc nàng thượng, quần áo phía trên còn dính mấy cánh hoa hoa đào. Đào Yểu sắc càng sấn được nàng dung mạo xinh đẹp tú lệ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chính nhìn ra được thần, lúc này liền gặp Dương Tiễn đẩy cửa mà vào, thấy nàng đang xem kia bức họa, trên mặt không khỏi cứng đờ nói:"Nơi này ngươi không cần sửa sang lại ."

Long Nữ phục hồi tinh thần lại, phúc phúc thân nói:"Là!" Nói xong liền gợn sóng không sợ hãi thu hảo kia bức họa, bắt nó đặt trên giá sách chỗ trống chỗ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi đầu trải qua hắn bên người, quần áo lau qua, khinh thiểu không tiếng động.

Long Nữ đi ra thư phòng, còn săn sóc bang Dương Tiễn đem cửa quan hảo.

Nàng dẫn theo Lưu Ly Cung đăng hành tẩu ở to như vậy chân quân thần điện, đây là ngày xưa Dương phủ, nàng ở mấy ngàn năm địa phương, này chỗ trạch để, trụ lâu nhất không phải Dương Tiễn cũng không phải Dương Thiền, mà là nàng này ngoại nhân. Nàng quen thuộc nơi này từng ngọn cây cọng cỏ nhất hoa nhất thụ, hiện thời nàng muốn một chỗ một chỗ điều tra ánh nến hay không đã diệt, một gian một gian đi xác nhận cửa sổ hay không đã đóng.

Đãi nàng tuần tra một lần, đã thấy kia thư phòng vẫn cứ đèn đuốc sáng trưng. Ngao Thốn Tâm do dự một lát, vẫn là đẩy ra môn, gặp Dương Tiễn đang mình đồng chính mình chơi cờ, thấy nàng đứng ở cửa khẩu, tựa hồ cả kinh nói:"Ngươi sao còn chưa nghỉ ngơi?"

"Chân quân còn đang bận lục, Thốn Tâm làm sao dám tự tiện đi nghỉ ngơi." Ngao Thốn Tâm đi đến, đem Lưu Ly Cung đăng các ở một bên, trở lại đem cửa đóng lại.

"Đã chân quân không phải đang vội công việc, Thốn Tâm cả gan liền muốn cùng chân quân đánh cờ một ván."

Dương Tiễn có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng thấy nàng đề này yêu cầu, liền cũng gật gật đầu nói:"Tam công chúa, thỉnh." Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng mới biết không thích hợp.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, ngồi vào hắn đối diện.

"Ta chấp hắc tử bãi." Dương Tiễn đề nghị nói.

"Này đối chân quân bất công đi. Không bằng ngươi ta đoán tử quyết định." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong liền tự chính mình trong tay kỳ tứ trung nắm lấy một phen bạch tử, Dương Tiễn thấy vậy liền cũng thân thủ theo trong tay kỳ tứ trung lấy hắc tử.

Hai người trước đoán tử, Ngao Thốn Tâm kỳ đem trên tay quân cờ phóng tới trên bàn, tổng cộng ngũ mai, Dương Tiễn đem trên tay lấy một quả quân cờ cũng phóng tới trên bàn.

Dương Tiễn xuất ra một viên hắc tử, đó là tỏ vẻ "Số lẻ tắc bên ta chấp hắc, nếu không chấp bạch", mà Ngao Thốn Tâm trên tay là ngũ mai quân cờ, là số lẻ, đó là từ Dương Tiễn chấp hắc.

"Quả nhiên vẫn là ta chấp hắc tử." Dương Tiễn lạnh nhạt cười nói.

Bạch tử đi trước, mà ở đánh cờ trong quá trình người mở đường chiếm rất lớn ưu thế.

Ngao Thốn Tâm liền chấp bạch tử nói:"Đa tạ chân quân đa tạ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bắt đầu trung quy trung củ không công bất quá, Dương Tiễn thấy nàng thần thái tự nhiên, mỗi một tử đều rơi vào thật ổn, liền cũng vứt bỏ tạp tư, ngưng thần chuyên chú cho ván cờ.

Rơi xuống rơi xuống, có một quả quân cờ nhảy ra ván cờ, dừng ở trên đất.

"Quân cờ vốn là ngoan thạch, bị mài bóng loáng làm quân cờ, trở thành hắn thủ hạ thượng đồ chơi. Nhưng hiện thời này nho nhỏ ngoan thạch nhưng cũng không cam lòng làm quân cờ vận mệnh, tránh thoát ra này ván cờ." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhặt lên quân cờ, xúc động thở dài.

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng có cảm mà phát, tưởng mở miệng nói cái gì lại Vô Ngôn mà chống đỡ.

"Chân quân, ngươi nói ta lời này nói có đúng hay không?" Không nghĩ tới Ngao Thốn Tâm lại trực tiếp hỏi hắn vấn đề này.

"Này chính là một quả quân cờ vô ý hạ xuống bàn cờ mà thôi." Dương Tiễn thản nhiên nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đem kia quân cờ thả lại tại chỗ, đối Dương Tiễn nói:"Tới phiên ngươi."

Dương Tiễn tùy tay rơi xuống nhất tử, nhưng mà ngay sau đó, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền lấy chính mình quân cờ hạ cho một chỗ, đề đi không ít bạch tử. Này tương đương với là rút kiếm tự vẫn, tự thương hại ba ngàn.

"Người này thế cũng có loại này ngẫu nhiên nhảy ra bàn cờ quân cờ ." Nàng nâng đầu đối Dương Tiễn nói.

"Trí tử , sau đó mới là tân cục diện."

Đúng lúc này mão ngày tinh quan tòa thần đề hiểu, Ngao Thốn Tâm nghiêng đầu gặp Đông Phương hơi lộ ra bạch, không khỏi cười nói:"Thời gian qua được thực mau. Cư nhiên đã là ngày thứ hai ."

Dương Tiễn nhìn nhìn trước mặt này phó ván cờ, nói:"Từ hôm nay trở đi ngươi không cần ở chân quân điện đang trực."

Hắn ngẩng đầu lên xem Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt nói:"Ngươi tự do ."

"Đa tạ chân quân này trăm ngày đến chiếu cố." Không nhiều không ít, tới giờ khắc này, nàng vừa khéo ở thiên đình một trăm ngày. Thiên thượng một ngày, trên đất một năm, nhân gian vừa khéo vội vàng trăm năm qua.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong phúc phúc thân, liền cũng không quay đầu lại ly khai.

Mai Sơn huynh đệ đến chân quân điện, liền chỉ nhìn đến Dương Tiễn đối với kia phó ván cờ đang ở sững sờ.

"Nhị gia, ta tại hạ giới bắt được một cái hồng mao hồ ly, xem này da lông mạt một bả thủy hoạt thực tại khả quan, liền tính toán lấy đến đưa cho tam công chúa làm bạn? Đúng rồi, tam công chúa đâu?" Lão lục mang theo một cái hồng mao hồ ly nói.

"Thốn Tâm nàng đi rồi." Dương Tiễn nói.

"Đi rồi? Nàng đi đâu vậy?" Lão lục ngay thẳng hỏi. Lại bị lão đại một phen kéo ra, lão đại bận cùng khuôn mặt tươi cười nói:"Nhị gia, gần nhất hạ giới yêu tinh tựa hồ có chút nhiều, các huynh đệ bận không đi tới, không bằng nhị gia ngươi đi xuống cùng chúng ta cùng đi tróc yêu tinh?"

Hạ giới tống quốc đô thành khai phong bị kim nhân công phá sau, huy tông, khâm tông hai vị hoàng đế bị bắt, Triệu thị đế nghiệp phiêu dao, hoàng thất không thịnh hành tắc yêu nghiệt mọc lan tràn.

"Khang đại ca thả tinh tế nói đến." Dương Tiễn huy tay áo thu ván cờ, đối khang lão đại nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hạ phàm liền gặp biện kinh sớm phi ngày xưa đế đô. Lúc trước nàng ở kinh giao mua biệt trang lại còn bình yên lập cho này từng đã phồn hoa đô thành góc.

Long Nữ ở trên trời nhưng cũng ước chừng biết hạ giới phát sinh cái gì, chỉ cảm thấy khái lúc trước đồng Triệu Húc tương giao một hồi, hắn thề sống chết muốn thủ vệ giang sơn đã mất nửa bên, không biết hắn làm gì cảm tưởng.

Đẩy cửa tiến vào biệt trang, đã thấy Ngu mỹ nhân bộ dạng tùy ý tràn đầy.

"Long Nữ tỷ tỷ, ngươi đã về rồi!" Tiểu Ngu nhất bật nhảy dựng chạy đến nàng trước mặt.

"Di? Ngươi thế nào còn ở nơi này?" Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng thập phần kỳ quái.

"Ta không nghĩ đi hải lý, Ngu mỹ nhân thế nào có thể dài ở hải lý?! Nhưng là ta cũng không có địa phương khác nhưng đi, liền chỉ có thể đãi ở chỗ này chờ Long Nữ tỷ tỷ ngươi, ta tưởng một ngày nào đó ngươi sẽ về đến . Cuối cùng là nhượng ta chờ đến!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe nàng như vậy nói, trong lòng không khỏi một mảnh mềm mại một mảnh chua xót. Nàng cùng Dương Tiễn đem nàng tự vương phủ tây viên mang xuất ra, lại nhượng nàng ở thế gian độc thủ này tòa thôn trang trăm năm, nàng như vậy tính cách, như thế nào ngao được không người kể ra không người tướng cùng tịch mịch.

"Long Nữ tỷ tỷ, ta về sau sẽ luôn luôn đi theo ngươi, ngươi đi nơi nào ta phải đi làm sao. Chính là hồi Tây Hải... Ta đến hải lý sẽ chết . Ngươi đợi ta với, chờ ta lại tu luyện một trăm năm, ta là có thể xuất nhập Tây Hải ." tiểu hoa yêu lời thề son sắt nói.

"Chúng ta không trở về Tây Hải, Tây Hải... Ta cũng trở về không được. Chúng ta đi phía nam. Đi liễu xanh lả lướt hoa đào bay tán loạn Giang Nam, nơi đó so nơi này phồn hoa giàu có và đông đúc, ngươi sẽ thích ."

"Ân. Hảo!" Nàng hung hăng gật gật đầu.

Hai người Hàng Châu, hiện thời Triệu thị an phận ở một góc, Lâm An thành liền làm đô thành. Này gió mát từng trận, Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp đi Hàng Châu phồn hoa so chi lúc trước biện kinh chỉ có hơn chớ không kém. Tiểu Ngu thấy trực tiếp liền vỗ tay cười nói:"Ta thích nơi này!"

Hai người liền tại đây ở xuống dưới.

"Kỳ thật rất nhiều việc chính mình chân kinh lịch , liền cũng cảm thấy không gì hơn cái này." Ngao Thốn Tâm đối với Ngao Thính Tâm nói.

Ngao Thính Tâm thấy nàng kim chi ngọc diệp lưu lạc dân gian lại còn chính mình thoải mái vui vẻ, không khỏi nói:"Ngươi đây là với ai bực bội? Mau theo ta hồi long cung đi!"

"Nghe tâm tỷ tỷ, ta không thể trở về!"

"Ta không biết phát sinh cái gì, nhưng là Dương Tiễn là tuyệt sẽ không hại ngươi . Ngươi đó là không tin ta, cũng nên tin hắn!" Ngao Thính Tâm cũng là nóng nảy, Ngao Thốn Tâm cho tới bây giờ liền bướng bỉnh, nàng thực sợ nàng chui rúc vào sừng trâu lí ra không được.

"Ta đương nhiên biết hắn sẽ không hại ta." Long Nữ cấp Ngao Thính Tâm châm trà đạo:"Nghe tâm tỷ tỷ đừng nóng vội, ta không phải không biết phân biệt nhân, ta là thực không thể trở về. Ta cấp Tây Hải mang đến phiền toái đã quá nhiều , lại không có thể như vậy không chịu để tâm phạm hạ sự liền trốn hồi Tây Hải. Lại nói ta thật thích Hàng Châu thành. Nơi này linh khí dư thừa lại là đế đô, thích hợp ta tu hành."

"Ngươi nói là cái gì nói? Ngươi vô luận như thế nào đều là Tây Hải công chúa, ngao thị nữ nhi, có thể nào không trở về Tây Hải? Ngươi đạo tức nhưỡng việc hiện thời cũng đã qua đi, Dương Tiễn xử trí công bằng người khác cũng không thể nói cái gì bố trí ngươi không phải. Lại vì sao còn không nguyện trở về?"

Ngao Thính Tâm nói khát nước, cầm lấy chén trà uống một ngụm nói:"Đó là không trở về Tây Hải, Kính hồ Long Vương sống lại, ngươi cũng nên đi Kính hồ xem hắn. Còn có tiểu đà long... Đúng rồi, nói lên tiểu đà long, hắn tựa hồ quên một chút việc. Tuy rằng hiện thời là hắc thủy hà thần sông , tính tình lại vẫn như cũ ác liệt thật sự. Ước chừng chỉ có ngươi có thế để cho hắn thu liễm một chút."

Gặp nghe tâm nói về Đà Khiết, Ngao Thốn Tâm trên mặt cũng dẫn theo mỉm cười.

"Đà Khiết hắn, có khỏe không? Khả cưới vợ nhi ?"

"Không có. Nói lên này, ngươi còn nhớ được lúc trước tứ hải đều ở truyền hắn thích hắc thủy hà thần sông nữ nhi, sau này Kính hồ Long Vương gặp chuyện không may hắn ở Tây Hải đãi không được liền chiếm hắc thủy hà vì yêu, ta lúc trước còn tưởng rằng hắn là thực xem thượng kia thần sông nữ nhi, không nghĩ hiện thời huyền quy bà bà thay hắn làm mai, hắn lại mọi cách thôi ủy, không biết là thay lòng tư vẫn là chưa bao giờ thích qua nàng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhớ tới cái kia bất hảo lại vĩnh viễn thay chính mình suy nghĩ biểu đệ, nhớ tới hắn một lần lại một lần dùng ngôn ngữ dò hỏi tâm sự của bản thân, nghe Ngao Thính Tâm nói lên này đó, dường như Đà Khiết ngay tại trước mắt, nhất cười nhất nhăn mày một cái nhíu mày, đều là kiệt ngạo bất tuân bất cần đời.

Nàng bỗng nhiên phát hiện chính mình cư nhiên nghĩ như vậy hắn. Ước chừng trên đời này, Đà Khiết là tối sẽ không hại chính mình người. Tuy rằng hắn ở nàng trước mặt ác hình ác trạng ngôn ngữ không tốn, nhưng chưa bao giờ chân chính thương hại qua nàng.

Nhưng là, nàng lại muốn dùng canh Mạnh Bà, nhượng hắn quên bọn họ cùng nhau trải qua qua đủ loại đau khổ, chỉ vì hắn đã biết không nên biết đến sự. Vì bảo toàn hắn, liền chỉ có thể nhượng hắn quên.

, Chương 55

"Ta? Ta cùng hắn nhiều ngày không thấy, chỉ sợ đi sẽ bị hắn đuổi ra khỏi nhà."

"Làm sao có thể?" Đông Hải tứ công chúa tư thế oai hùng hiên ngang khoái nhân khoái ngữ nói:"Hồi nhỏ hắn nhưng là tối nghe ngươi nói, hai ngươi nghịch ngợm gây sự không biết tạp Kính hồ long cung bao nhiêu bảo bối, nhượng Long Vương được không đau lòng."

"Kia đều là hồi nhỏ chuyện , nghe tâm tỷ tỷ hiện tại nói ra giễu cợt ta. Ngươi cũng nói hắn năm gần đây bệnh hay quên đại, chỉ sợ sớm quên ta ."

"Làm sao có thể? Hắn quên ngươi, ngươi tấu hắn một chút bảo quản hắn có thể nhớ lại ngươi." Ngao Thính Tâm nói xong liền che miệng cười nói.

"Đúng rồi, vạn thánh Long Nữ sống lại sau nhưng cũng tiền sự câu quên, bất quá nàng đã quên này, cũng là chuyện may mắn." Ngao Thính Tâm nói lên vị này nhi khi ngoạn bạn, liền cũng có chút cảm khái.

"Nàng hiện thời ở nơi nào?"

"Nàng... Không biết vì sao tâm tâm niệm niệm bắc hải, ta thấy nàng cũng thật sự đáng thương, liền cùng bắc hải bá mẫu nói đánh tiếp đón, nàng hiện thời liền tạm cư bắc hải mỗ nhất đảo nhỏ phía trên."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ rằng, có lẽ cửu đầu trùng thật sự minh minh bên trong ở thủ hộ nàng, nàng liền cũng đối lúc trước cửu đầu trùng độn ẩn chỗ tâm tâm niệm niệm. Tuy rằng tiền sự câu quên, nhưng là loáng thoáng, lại biết chính mình nên đi hướng cái kia phương hướng.

"Vạn thánh tình từ trước cỡ nào cơ trí một người, bộ dạng lại đẹp mắt, ánh mắt càng là vừa được thiên đi lên, ai đều xem không vào mắt. Hiện thời cũng là cái gì đều không biết ."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấp đầu nhẹ nhàng xuyết uống cái cốc nước trà, chỉ cảm thấy chua sót vạn phần.

"Các ngươi chưa cùng nàng nói lên nàng từ trước đi?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi.

"Không có. Ta biết nặng nhẹ, quyết sẽ không nhượng nàng nhớ tới từ trước." Ngao Thính Tâm cam đoan nói.

"Lam tu đến cùng vẫn là trở về Tây Hải lúc hắn giao ít người chủ. Ngươi ở dân gian nhặt được này cá nhân loại kiếm khách hiện thời ở các ngươi Tây Hải hỗn được vui vẻ thủy khởi, ngươi phụ vương thật nể trọng hắn. Xem ra là có thay ngươi chiêu tế ý nguyện, chính là ngươi cùng Dương Tiễn..."

"Ta cùng Dương Tiễn sẽ không có nữa cái gì." Ngao Thốn Tâm bay nhanh nói.

Ngao Thính Tâm trầm mặc .

"Dương Tiễn lấy tức nhưỡng việc cho ta làm khó dễ, ta tự nhiên tâm lĩnh hắn hảo ý. Hắn ước chừng là sợ này nhược điểm dừng ở hắn thủ hạ thượng, lấy này phát tác đứng lên ta sẽ càng bị động. Không bằng từ hắn tới bắt ta, việc này sớm kết sớm giải thoát."

"Vậy ngươi vì sao..."

"Ta chính là không nghĩ trở thành quân cờ, tự dưng lại còn muốn liên lụy người khác."

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi đang nói cái gì?" Ngao Thính Tâm reo lên.

"Thế sự như kỳ, nói cái gì thân bất do kỷ, bất quá là vì không dám nhảy ra bàn cờ ngọc thạch câu phần."

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi đừng dọa ta. Nói cái gì ngọc thạch câu phần?" Ngao Thính Tâm sắc mặt trắng nhợt, vội la lên.

"Ta đùa đâu nghe tâm tỷ tỷ." Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu lại gắt giọng. Ngao Thính Tâm lại vẫn cứ nhớ được vừa rồi nàng nói ngọc thạch câu phần khi mặt mày trong lúc đó kiên nghị.

"Ngươi làm ta sợ muốn chết, không được miên man suy nghĩ. Nhân sống hậu thế, chưa từng có không đi khảm. Lúc trước cỡ nào gian nan, ngươi cũng đi lại có phải hay không? Kính hồ Long Vương thân tử, cũng là ngươi dốc hết sức cứu hắn trở về. Thốn Tâm ngươi chẳng lẽ không biết nói chính mình sáng tạo ra lớn cỡ nào kỳ tích? Tứ hải đều ở tán dương ngươi dũng cảm, ngươi vạn không thể cam chịu." Ngao Thính Tâm lời nói thấm thía nói.

Nàng vừa nhấc đầu nhìn chung quanh bốn phía nói:"Ngươi nên nhiều ra đi đi một chút, này Giang Nam mất tinh thần phong hội hủy lòng người chí."

"Ân. Qua mấy ngày ta liền đi hắc thủy hà nhìn xem Đà Khiết."

"Hảo. Còn có động đình long quân càng trạch. Ngươi mẫu hậu thật thích hắn, Tây Hải cùng hắn cũng tương giao trăm năm. Ngươi nếu có chút tâm tư, cũng nhưng đi động đình phủ đi dạo." Đông Hải tứ công chúa hoạt bát trừng mắt nhìn. Lúc trước càng trạch đi Tây Hải hạ sính, tứ hải trong vòng rất nhiều người đều là biết đến.

"Là. Như có cơ hội, tự nhiên đi tiếp." Ngao Thốn Tâm ngoan ngoãn gật gật đầu.

Đà Khiết dị thường nhạy bén. Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy chính mình vừa mới đến gần, hắn liền trở nên mở mắt.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm?" Hắn nhíu mày nói.

"Ngươi còn nhớ rõ ta?" Ngao Thốn Tâm tựa hồ có chút kinh ngạc.

"Nói cái gì lời nói ngu xuẩn? Ta tự nhiên nhớ được ngươi." Đà Khiết trừng mắt mắt lạnh lẽo nói.

"Ngươi như vậy, tốt lắm." Ngao Thốn Tâm một đôi diệu mục đem Đà Khiết lên lên xuống xuống quét một lần, nghĩ hiện thời hắn cũng có đứng đắn phủ đệ, mặc dù mẫu thân không ở nhưng phụ thân đã trở về, phía sau còn có Kính hồ có thể cậy vào, liền cũng yên tâm rất nhiều.

"Ta tự nhiên hảo thật sự. Ngươi đâu? Ta nghe nói ngươi phạm vào sự bị nhốt tại thiên thượng, thế nào? Thiên tốt nhất không tốt?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn không chịu để tâm cái gì đều quên chỉ như vậy không kiêng nể gì hỏi này đó, trong mắt không khỏi rơi lệ.

Đà Khiết mắt thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm điệu lệ, vội hỏi:"Tốt lắm tốt lắm, ta không hỏi . Ai, ngươi đừng khóc a! Không đề cập tới này chuyện thương tâm ."

"Ta là cao hứng, nhìn đến ngươi hiện thời như vậy, ta thật cao hứng."

"Ta đây từ trước thế nào?" Đà Khiết chọn mi hỏi.

"Ngươi từ trước... Cũng tốt lắm." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhất thời từ cùng, liền chỉ có thể nói "Tốt lắm" Hai chữ.

"Ngươi khó được đến một chuyến, ta muốn hảo hảo khoản đãi ngươi." Đà Khiết cao hứng phấn chấn nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm liền cũng vô cùng cao hứng chỉ làm hết thảy cũng không từng phát sinh qua. Tỷ đệ hai người dường như về tới hồi nhỏ, rất là Tiêu Dao một đoạn thời gian. Ngao Thốn Tâm phải đi thời điểm, Đà Khiết liền có chút không tha.

"Ta hiện tại chức trách trong người, không thể đồng ngươi đi ra ngoài ngoạn. Làm này đồ bỏ thần sông không kình đã chết!"

"Đã làm thần sông sẽ tạo phúc nhất phương sinh linh, khả trăm ngàn đừng nữa hỉ nộ vô thường , ngươi phía dưới những người đó đều rất sợ ngươi đâu." Ngao Thốn Tâm lời nói thấm thía nói.

"Được rồi được rồi, phiền chết . Ngươi đi đi!" Đà Khiết không kiên nhẫn nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chính thức cùng hắn cáo biệt, liền dần dần đi xa, nhưng mà nàng đi được rất xa lại quay đầu xem, Đà Khiết vẫn cứ đứng ở bờ sông chưa từng rời đi.

Long Nữ đi Hoa Sơn. Hoa Sơn trong vườn đào, Tam Thánh Mẫu tóc mai thượng đừng phí phạm, làm quả phụ ăn diện. Thế sự biến thiên, sau trăm tuổi Lưu Ngạn Xương đã không ở, độc lưu nàng hồng nhan như trước, thủ bọn họ chỗ ở cũ bọn họ con cháu.

Tiểu Ngọc đứa nhỏ là cái nữ hài, Ngao Thốn Tâm đến Hoa Sơn trước hết nhìn thấy đó là nàng. Bảy tuổi hài đồng bộ dáng, thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm, thẳng hô:"Đông Hải cô cô đến ."

Nàng nói ước chừng là Đông Hải bát thái tử phi triệu tiểu thư.

Ngao Thốn Tâm liền cười nói:"Ta không phải Đông Hải cô cô, ta là Tây Hải bà bà."

"Nói bậy! Làm sao có như vậy đẹp mắt bà bà! Đông Hải cô cô ngươi là đang dối gạt nhụy nhi sao?"

"Nhụy nhi, không được hồ nháo." Vẫn là Tiểu Ngọc kêu ở nàng, tiếp liền khiên nữ nhi thủ xung Ngao Thốn Tâm hành lễ nói:"Đây là di bà, nhụy nhi hướng di bà vấn an."

"Di bà hảo." Tiểu hài tử nãi thanh nãi khí đùa nở nụ cười Ngao Thốn Tâm, Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười nói:"Ngươi hảo, dì cũng không mang cái gì thứ tốt, này khối ngọc ngươi trước thu ." Nói xong liền cởi xuống trên cổ quải ngọc bội.

Tiểu Ngọc gặp là nàng bên người sở mang ở ngoài, liền cũng biết quý trọng dị thường, thật sự chịu không nổi. Liền lui bước nói:"Này lễ thật sự là rất quý trọng , chúng ta chịu không dậy nổi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ, nhân tiện nói:"Kia liền thực không có gì lấy được ra tay , ta cuối cùng không thể lần đầu tiên gặp đứa nhỏ liền liên lễ gặp mặt cũng không cấp đi, truyền ra đi giống nói cái gì."

Tiểu Ngọc lại vẫn là vô luận như thế nào kiên trì không chịu thu. Cuối cùng Tam Thánh Mẫu nghe được ồn ào đi ra, liền thấy được Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Sau trăm tuổi nhân thế tang thương, Dương Thiền phủ vừa thấy đến nàng nhưng cũng là thần sắc cả kinh.

"Khách quý quang lâm, không có từ xa tiếp đón." Nàng cười nói.

Dương Thiền hiện thời tươi cười cực đạm, nhưng mà đạm cực thủy biết hoa rất đẹp. Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm thấy Dương Thiền đến tận đây mới chính thức dẫn theo một nữ thần khí độ, trong ánh mắt đều là từ bi, nhưng không bi thương.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đồng nàng ngồi ở đào nguyên lí thạch đắng thượng, một bên ấm trà chính xì xì bốc lên hơi nóng.

"Tam công chúa, sao có rảnh đến xem ta?" Dương Thiền kia thanh "Tam công chúa" Nói được phi thường tự nhiên, dường như nàng cũng không biết nàng đã bị lột bỏ phong hào việc .

"Ta trải qua Hoa Sơn, liền đến xem." Ngao Thốn Tâm xem Dương Thiền búi tóc thượng phí phạm, nói một tiếng:"Nén bi thương."

"Ta biết một ngày này sớm hay muộn sẽ đến. Liền cũng một cái chờ, đến nó thực đến thời điểm, đổ ngược lại có một loại giải thoát cảm giác."

Ngao Thốn Tâm không nói. Nàng còn chưa trải qua qua chuyện như vậy, đồng chính mình trượng phu ân ân ái ái chờ đợi tử vong đã đến. Kia trong nháy mắt vĩnh hằng mất đi, liền chỉ có thể dùng trăm năm tốt đẹp nhớ lại đến bù lại.

"Tẩu tử, ta thật muốn sẽ gọi ngươi cả đời tẩu tử." Dương Thiền nói như vậy nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lắc lắc đầu nói:"Chuyện cũ đã hĩ."

"Ta nhị ca hắn là có khổ trung ." Dương Thiền nói.

"Ta biết."

"Không, ngươi không biết." Dương Thiền kiên định lắc lắc đầu nói.

"Hắn vì bảo hộ ngươi, có thế này đem ngươi giữ ở bên người. Hắn sợ có người gia hại ngươi, ngươi vừa ra khỏi cửa hắn liền thập phần khẩn trương. Nhưng mà hắn lại không nghĩ mạnh mẽ bắt ngươi, này đây ngươi mỗi lần đi ra ngoài hắn đều nguyên thần xuất khiếu đi theo ngươi mặt sau bảo hộ ngươi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm chọn mi, việc này nàng thật đúng không biết. Nhưng mà nghe xong Dương Thiền lời này, nàng cũng bất quá là mày một điều, vẫn chưa nói cái gì.

Chính là Long Nữ trong lòng nghĩ, trách không được chính mình mỗi lần trễ một chút trở về Dương Tiễn đều sẽ tức giận.

"Ta nhị ca đối với ngươi, tưởng thật dụng tâm lương khổ."

"Ta biết." Ngao Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu nói.

"Chính là hắn hiện thời đối với ta như vậy, ta lại chịu không dậy nổi."

Hết thảy đều là bởi vì Dương Tiễn, nhân sinh của nàng phía trước hai ngàn nhiều năm tựa hồ vì vậy nhân mà oanh oanh liệt liệt không ít. Nhưng mà làm nàng đã triệt ngộ, đã buông, lại bởi vì Dương Tiễn, nàng kia vứt bỏ một phần lại bị cứng rắn tắc trở về. Ước chừng là sợ một cái đối Dương Tiễn có ân cố nhân đối hắn ảnh hưởng không đủ đại, liền muốn tìm về năm đó cái kia vì hắn mê Ngao Thốn Tâm trở về, nhượng hắn áy náy thành toàn nàng tình yêu, nhượng nàng trở thành hắn cuộc đời này đều dứt bỏ không dưới nhân. Ân oán tình cừu giáp triền thành không thể dứt bỏ ràng buộc, cuộc đời này liền như vậy có thể bằng vào xúc động mà ngu xuẩn nàng đến kiềm chế hắn.

Nhân sinh của nàng toàn không phải do chính mình làm chủ. Tựa như kia quân cờ, tưởng bị đặt nơi nào liền bị đặt nơi nào, tưởng bị dùng để kiềm chế ai liền bị dùng để kiềm chế ai.

Nàng theo khuôn phép cũ nửa đời, duy nhất một lần làm càn, đó là yêu thượng Dương Tiễn, vì hắn trở thành chính nàng cũng không nhận thức chính mình. Tự kia về sau vận mệnh của nàng liền cùng hắn cùng một nhịp thở, hỉ nộ ái ố câu đều là vì hắn.

Ở nàng rốt cục buông hắn sau, lại muốn nhân dượng việc cùng hắn một lần nữa liên lụy. Vận mệnh nửa điểm không khỏi nhân, nàng cũng không tưởng giẫm lên vết xe đổ.

Cả đời này ai khiếm ai ai phụ ai đã không lại trọng yếu.

Ở Dương Tiễn trước mặt, nàng cho tới bây giờ một bước cũng không nhường. Cố chấp kiêu ngạo Ngao Thốn Tâm, ở tất cả mọi người hi vọng nàng cùng hắn lại tục tiền duyên hôm nay, nàng nhất định khư khư cố chấp, trở thành cái kia chân chính chính mình.

Không vì tình sở mệt, cũng không vì tình khốn khổ.

Không phải vì không ở cùng nhau mà không ở cùng nhau, không phải vì cùng bản thân dỗi cùng hắn dỗi.

Mà là thật lâu thật lâu trước kia, ta sớm đem ngươi buông.

Trên đời này chỉ có cảm tình, nước đổ khó hốt.

, Chương 56

Dương Thiền nghĩ chính mình cả đời liên lụy nhị ca quá sâu, nàng dù sao cũng phải vì hắn làm chút cái gì. Nàng nhị ca đỉnh thiên lập địa che ở các nàng phía trước, cho tới bây giờ trầm mặc ít lời, làm cái gì cũng không nói. Tâm tư giấu giếm nửa phần, người khác làm sao biết hắn hảo? Năm đó nàng đó là hiểu lầm hắn, kém một chút liền chú hạ đại sai.

Long Nữ nói nàng chịu không dậy nổi, Dương Thiền mặt có ưu sắc, nhưng cũng không biết nên nói cái gì. Chỉ sợ nhiều lời nhiều sai, hoàn toàn ngược lại.

"Vậy ngươi này sau này có tính toán gì không?" Tam Thánh Mẫu hỏi.

"Vẫn chưa có tính toán gì không. Ta hiện thời vô sự một thân khinh, liền nghĩ chung quanh đi một chút kiến thức hạ thiên hạ này phong cảnh, thuận tiện bái phỏng hạ ngày xưa cố nhân."

"Cũng tốt." Dương Thiền gật gật đầu."Chính là thế gian năm gần đây đế nghiệp phiêu dao, các nơi yêu nghiệt hoành hành, ngươi một người xuất môn ở ngoài cũng muốn cẩn thận."

"Ta biết. Ta không được việc tầm thường tiểu yêu vẫn là ứng phó được ." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói.

Như thế tự một lát nói, Long Nữ liền cáo từ .

Nàng một đường đi một chút ngừng ngừng, gặp dân gian dân chúng chịu khổ, đến cùng cũng là không đành lòng. Tống thất an phận ở một góc, toàn vô chấn hưng đế nghiệp quyết tâm, kết quả là khổ vẫn là dân chúng.

Ngày ấy nàng đi ngang qua một thôn trang phát hiện thôn không khí trầm lặng tựa hồ phát ra ôn dịch, nhưng mà cẩn thận điều tra mới phát hiện là yêu nghiệt gây nên.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đuổi theo kia yêu nghiệt đuổi theo một đường, mắt thấy muốn đuổi kịp , đã thấy thiên thượng hạ xuống một cái dây thừng, phảng phất có ý thức bàn liền trói chặt kia yêu nghiệt.

Đó là Dương Tiễn buộc yêu thằng, khả trói buộc thiên hạ sở hữu yêu nghiệt. Quả nhiên cơ hồ là đồng thời, Dương Tiễn mang theo Mai Sơn lục thánh từ trên trời giáng xuống, dừng ở cách Ngao Thốn Tâm cách đó không xa.

Lão lục tiến lên một bước bắt kia yêu nghiệt, sau đó liền trở lại Dương Tiễn bên người.

"Không nghĩ tới tam công chúa đã ở nơi này." Khang lão đại nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ rằng chính mình đã không phải công chúa , sao một đám thấy chính mình vẫn là xưng hô ngày cũ phong hào.

"Ta trùng hợp đi ngang qua. Không nghĩ tới vài vị đã ở nơi này tróc yêu." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười nói.

"Này dân gian năm gần đây yêu nghiệt mọc lan tràn, không thiếu được muốn lao động chúng ta nhi vài cái ra tay, này không, liên nhị gia đều bị chúng ta thỉnh xuống dưới ."

Khang lão đại gặp Dương Tiễn không nói một lời, liền chỉ có thể tiếp tục đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm bắt chuyện:"Không biết tam công chúa đây là đi hướng làm sao?"

"Ta muốn đi xem đi động đình hồ." Ngao Thốn Tâm lãng nhiên nói, dừng một chút lại thấy không lời nào để nói, nhân tiện nói:"Không quấy rầy các vị tróc yêu , Thốn Tâm đi trước một bước."

Nàng đồng Dương Tiễn sát bên người mà qua, từ đầu tới cuối, hai người một câu cũng không nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi ở trên đường lặp lại nghĩ vừa rồi kia bị Dương Tiễn thu đi yêu nghiệt, tổng cảm thấy chỗ nào không đúng.

Trên thực tế mỗi một triều mỗi một đại đều có hộ mạch Thần Long bảo vệ đế vương vận số, nếu thượng vị giả không thi nhân chính, Thần Long hội tự động rời đi, lúc này thế gian liền có các loại yêu nghiệt xuất thế, đợi đến hoàng tộc vận số đã hết, tự nhiên sẽ có tân đế vương sinh ra.

Lấy tống thất hiện thời xu hướng suy tàn, không biết còn có thể không thể chống đỡ trăm năm. Triều đại thay đổi là số trời cho phép, phi người bình thường có khả năng tả hữu. Thiên Đạo tự nhiên hội lựa chọn tân đủ tư cách vương giả, khởi nghĩa vũ trang thống trị thiên hạ này.

Đang lúc nàng nghĩ này đó, đã thấy trước mắt bóng trắng chợt lóe mà qua, cũng là một cái xinh đẹp bạch mao hồ ly.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem này chỉ bạch mao hồ ly hóa thành một gã nam tử, phi thân mà đến ngả ngớn thuận đi rồi chính mình trên tóc châu thoa. Cầm kia châu thoa hắn còn đắc ý xung nàng quơ quơ, Ngao Thốn Tâm lập tức liền phi thân đuổi theo. Như thế hai người một trước một sau đều tự vận đủ pháp lực phi hành. Ngao Thốn Tâm bay một lát đang muốn dừng lại nhìn một cái, lại bị một cỗ linh lực từ không trung đánh hạ.

"Đã quá muộn." Phía trước trộm nàng châu thoa kia bạch y nam tử lập tức hóa ra một thanh kiếm chỉ nàng nói:"Nổi tiếng tứ hải Tây Hải tam công chúa cũng bất quá như thế."

"Ngươi là ai?"

"Ta là hồ ly a!" Hắn ngả ngớn cười cười.

"Đây là làm sao?"

"Ngươi đoán?" Kia hồ ly ác liệt cười cười nói:"Long tộc cũng không thế nào thôi."

"Phía trước nếu không phải Dương Tiễn ra tay, ngươi đã sớm bị chúng ta làm ra nơi này . Ngươi rất khinh thường , không bao nhiêu cân lượng lại nghĩ đến đuổi theo yêu tộc."

Nguyên lai vừa rồi mèo rừng tinh là dẫn dụ nàng nhị, tưởng đem nàng dẫn đến tận đây. Chính là nửa đường liền bị Dương Tiễn buộc yêu thằng cấp thu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không để ý hắn, chỉ diệu mục chung quanh đảo qua, nói:"Chớ không phải là Hiên Viên phần?"

"Ngươi sao biết?" Kia hồ ly nhíu mày kinh ngạc nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chậm rãi đứng lên, cười nói:"Ta đang muốn tìm các ngươi, không nghĩ tới các ngươi chính mình tìm tới ta , cũng là tỉnh ta không ít công phu."

Nàng ở hắn dưới kiếm mặt không đổi sắc.

[bọ ngựa bắt ve, chim sẻ rình sau], chính là không biết ai là hoàng tước ai là thiền?

"Ta nghĩ năm gần đây yêu tộc tàn sát bừa bãi, ước chừng cùng Hiên Viên phần có liên quan." Loạn thế tới, tắc Hiên Viên phần yêu nghiệt ra. Lúc trước nhà Ân diệt, Hiên Viên phần tam yêu liền công không thể không.

Hiên Viên phần đó là hoàng đế lăng, hoàng đế nãi Hoa Hạ thuỷ tổ, chịu vạn dân ủng hộ. Hiên Viên phần chỗ, đó là trung nguyên long mạch chỗ. Bởi vậy nơi này cũng phá lệ hấp dẫn yêu tộc, long mạch chỗ, lợi cho tu hành.

"Ta mặc kệ ngươi tới nơi này là vì sao, ta chỉ để ý biết chúng ta tổ nãi nãi cừu, chúng ta không thể không báo!" Kia hồ ly cũng thu tươi cười, hung tợn nói.

"Ngươi là kia Cửu Vĩ Hồ hậu duệ?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi.

"Ta chỉ để ý lấy trụ ngươi chờ Dương Tiễn chui đầu vô lưới đó là." Hắn không trả lời Ngao Thốn Tâm câu hỏi, chính là tìm tảng đá ngồi xuống.

"Ngươi chẳng lẽ còn vọng tưởng lấy ta giết đã là kim tiên thân tam giới chiến thần?"

"Ngươi chờ liền biết." Nói xong hắn không biết khởi động cái gì trận pháp, định trụ Ngao Thốn Tâm thân hình.

Đãi Dương Tiễn đến lúc đó, liền gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm khô ngồi ở bãi đá thượng. Hắn tại hạ giới điều tra yêu nghiệt tứ ra việc, phủ một chút phàm, liền thấy có chút kỳ quái, đợi hắn bắt mèo rừng tinh, cẩn thận ngẫm lại liền thấy không đối. Quay đầu đi tìm Ngao Thốn Tâm, thiên nhãn sở thám biết được nàng ở Hiên Viên phần, liền vội vàng tới rồi.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi thế nào?" Dương Tiễn ngồi xổm xuống đỡ lấy vai nàng hỏi.

"A, chân quân đại nhân thật là có tình có nghĩa." Hồ ly mở mắt ra cười nói.

"Ngươi đem ta đưa tới này, đó là vì nói những lời này?" Dương Tiễn nghiêng người hỏi.

"Ta chính là muốn hỏi tư pháp thiên thần thảo một cái công đạo!" Hồ ly nhìn thoáng qua Ngao Thốn Tâm nói:"Vì sao chúng ta yêu tộc liền muốn khắp nơi thấp nhân một đầu, chúng ta không thể đả thương người, nhân lại có thể thương chúng ta. Chúng ta giết người là thương thiên hại lý, người khác giết chúng ta là vì dân trừ hại?"

Phong thần một trận chiến sau, nhân Hiên Viên phần tam yêu gây sóng gió, dân gian đối yêu nghiệt bất mãn đạt tới đỉnh núi, đời sau lí phàm là thấy yêu tộc, đều là không phân tốt xấu chém liền sát một mạch, đại bộ phận đạo sĩ vì được đến yêu trong tộc đan, liền cũng nguyện xuống núi trừ yêu. Rất nhiều cùng thế vô tranh chỉ lo tu hành tiểu yêu quái cũng khó trốn tử kiếp.

"Chỉ để ý lúc đó Hiên Viên phần tam yêu làm việc quá cực đoan, khuyến khích trụ vương làm thương thiên hại lý việc."

"Nói lên việc này, ta cũng là không phục. Lúc trước ta tổ nãi nãi các nàng bất quá là phụng Nữ Oa nương nương chi mệnh, dao động nhà Ân nền tảng lập quốc, họa loạn triều cương. Vì sao cuối cùng cũng là chỉ phải thân thủ dị chỗ kết cục? Chỉ vì các nàng là yêu, liền phá lệ mệnh tiện?"

"Ngươi thay Cửu Vĩ Hồ kêu oan, kia Tỷ Can, Khương hoàng hậu, này hoài đứa nhỏ phụ nữ có thai các nàng chẳng lẽ không vô tội?"

"Khả hạ mệnh lệnh rõ ràng là trụ vương, vì sao hắn có thể trên thiên đình phong thần, mà chúng ta yêu tộc muốn lưu lạc đến tận đây? Liền bởi vì hắn là nhân?"

Hồ ly càng nói càng não, nhưng cũng biết cơ lập tức thay đổi khẩu phong nói:"Tuy rằng Nữ Oa nương nương ngôn các nàng sát nghiệt qua thịnh, không thể buông tha, kia hiện thời ta cũng chỉ cầu ta yêu tộc không cần lại chịu hắn tộc khi dễ."

Hiện thời yêu tộc tu hành đều nhặt hoang vắng nơi, động tiên đều có thần tiên, mà nhân gian lại không chào đón bọn họ. Khó được có trà trộn nhân gian đồng loại, bị phát hiện sau thường thường kết cục thê lương.

Dương Tiễn thấy hắn đưa ra yêu cầu này, liền trầm mặc .

"Ta đối Tây Hải tam công chúa tuyệt không ác ý, dùng khóa long trận vây khốn nàng liền đều chỉ là vì dẫn ngươi tới này, hảo đem ta yêu tộc thỉnh cầu thượng đạt thiên nghe." Hồ ly nói xong liền tiếp tục lời thề son sắt nói:"Ta có thể hạng thượng đầu người đảm bảo, tam công chúa tánh mạng vô ngu."

"Vậy ngươi khả cam đoan ngươi yêu tộc tuyệt không chủ động mê hoặc phàm nhân, chủ động đả thương người?"

"Ta nghe nói chân quân cũng nói qua 'Phản hạ thiên đi, dựng thẳng kỳ vì yêu' lời nói, nghĩ đến chân quân trong mắt chúng ta này đó yêu tộc so thiên thượng dối trá thần tiên càng thêm bằng phẳng quang minh. Chân quân vừa khổ tâm Cô Nghệ lập tân thiên luật, liền cũng biết chúng sinh ngang hàng, thống trị tam giới muốn dùng nhân ái chi tâm mà không phải nghiêm khắc điều luật."

"Thiên luật giới luật chỉ có thể gia tăng tam giới chúng sinh phạm tội phí tổn, mà không thể chân chính trở ngại đại gia. Lúc trước thiên luật quy định thần tiên không thể động phàm tâm, khả thiên thượng nữ tiên nhóm vẫn là một đám động phàm tâm xuống phàm sinh nhi dục nữ. Mà nhân ái chi tâm, sẽ gặp chân chính nhượng đại gia biết cái gì là nên làm cái gì là không nên làm ."

Đạo đức mới là chân chính có thể trói buộc lòng người gì đó.

Thiên luật trung đối yêu tộc hà khắc chỗ, cũng không thể ngăn cản chân chính có mang dã tâm yêu nghiệt xuất thế hại nhân, cũng bức rất nhiều vốn cùng thế vô tranh yêu tinh tràn ngập lệ khí vì tự bảo vệ mình phạm hạ sát giới.

"Yêu tộc phần lớn chưa mông khai hóa dã tính nan thuần, ta không thể tùy ý làm hạ này ảnh hưởng tam giới chúng sinh quyết định." Dương Tiễn trầm ngâm nói:"Nhưng là ta sẽ đem ngươi tộc yêu cầu chuyển trình thiên đình, từ Ngọc Đế định đoạt."

Dương Tiễn mặc dù độc tài quyền to mất quyền lực ngọc thanh đẩu ngưu nhị cung, nhưng là việc này liên lụy quá nhiều, lấy hắn tâm tính tự nhiên sẽ không càn cương độc đoán.

"Có chân quân những lời này, ta cũng liền yên tâm ."

Hồ ly nói xong, không biết động nơi nào, liền gặp bãi đá thượng Ngao Thốn Tâm dần dần mở mắt ra.

Chỉ nghe nàng nói:"Yêu tộc chung quy là yêu tộc, thật sự là so không thể tiên nhân tâm cơ thâm trầm. Thiên Đạo không gọi là nhân hoặc là bất nhân, bởi vì thiên hạ chúng sinh ở Thiên Đạo dưới, bất quá đều là bụi bậm con ngựa hoang, không đáng cân nhắc. Hiên Viên phần tam yêu chính là ứng kiếp mà sinh, lại ở dùng qua sau trở thành khí tử. Thiên hạ này đắc tội nghiệt tùy tiện lưng ở ai trên người đều có thể, chính là không thể lưng ở thánh nhân trên người."

Ngao Thốn Tâm lời ấy đã là đại nghịch bất đạo.

Dương Tiễn đang muốn quát lớn nàng, đã thấy nàng hướng về phía chính mình cười nói:"Dương Tiễn, ta không muốn trở thành khí tử."

"Là ta bỏ qua này cục kỳ, cho nên ta không phải khí tử." Nói xong nàng liền một lần nữa nhắm hai mắt lại.

, Chương 57

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngồi ở bãi đá thượng, trong miệng lẩm bẩm.

Dương Tiễn chỉ thấy trên người nàng lòe ra màu vàng quang mang, một trận diệu qua một trận. Hắn muốn tới gần, lại bị kia hào quang ngăn cản. Hắn vận khởi thiên nhãn ánh sáng muốn chống đỡ kia kim quang, đã thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm ói ra máu tươi.

Dương Tiễn có thế này hiểu được đây là nàng bản mạng hộ thể thần quang, hắn chống đỡ kia kim quang, đó là ở chống đỡ Long Nữ bản thể. Thiên nhãn oai nho nhỏ Long Nữ lại như thế nào chịu được, này đây nàng bị hắn gây thương tích, khóe miệng chảy ra vết máu đến. Hắn lập tức liền thu cái trán thiên nhãn phát ra thần quang.

Chói mắt kim quang trung một quả long châu chậm rãi bay đến Dương Tiễn trước mặt.

"Dương Tiễn, thay ta đem ta long châu cấp Đà Khiết. Đà Khiết như vậy yêu gây chuyện thị phi, hắn mất pháp lực sẽ bị nhân khi dễ ." Ngao Thốn Tâm thanh âm tự kia kim quang trung truyền đến.

"Cấp cho chính ngươi cấp, ta tuyệt không thay người chạy chân." Dương Tiễn lạnh nhạt nói.

"Còn có Tiểu Ngu, nàng ở trần thế lưu lạc trăm năm, ngươi như có cơ hội, liền đem nàng đưa thiên thượng bãi, ta sợ nàng ở phàm trần bị người ta lừa... Kỳ thật thật muốn đa tạ ngươi nhiều năm qua luôn luôn che chở ta. Ta biết ngươi sẽ không hại ta, cho tới bây giờ sẽ không. Chính là ta như vậy dị sổ, luôn muốn cho đầu người đau khó làm luôn hội liên lụy đến người khác."

Lão Quân nói nàng là dị sổ, cho nên Kính hồ Long Vương bị nàng liên lụy, cho nên Tây Hải cũng bị nàng liên lụy, thậm chí cùng Dương Tiễn kia tràng một ngàn sáu trăm năm hôn nhân, Dương Tiễn cũng bị nàng liên lụy.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi không cần nói . Nhanh chút thu hồi long châu!" Dương Tiễn bối rối.

"Không, Dương Tiễn. Cái gọi là dị sổ đó là Thiên Đạo ở ngoài dị biến, buồn cười ta từ trước còn theo khuôn phép cũ. Kỳ thật theo ta vừa sinh ra đó là phá thiên địa quy luật ."

"Tống thất không được việc gì hậu, Hiên Viên phần lí trung nguyên long mạch không biết khi nào cũng đã đứt liệt. Ta vốn định Thiên Đạo đối ta bất công liền nên chém đoạn long mạch, nhưng là ta xem thế gian nhân như vậy khổ, dân chúng gì cô? Ta nghĩ ta coi như là một con rồng, dùng long nguyên khí ước chừng vẫn là có thể lại bổ bổ này gãy long mạch ."

"Trung nguyên long mạch gãy việc ta sư tổ bọn họ đã ở nghĩ biện pháp , ngươi không cần làm chuyện điên rồ!"

"Ta cho tới bây giờ tùy hứng, ngươi liền nhượng ta lại tùy hứng một lần. Việc này cùng ngươi không quan hệ, ta không phải thành toàn ngươi, ta là ở thành toàn ta chính mình. Ta không nghĩ lại liên lụy bất luận kẻ nào ."

"Ngươi hãy nghe ta nói, sẽ không lại có sự . Ta cam đoan với ngươi! Ngươi hiện tại không thích ta cũng không có quan hệ, hết thảy đều không có quan hệ . Ngươi nhanh chút thu hồi hộ thể thần quang. Ngươi quên lưỡng thế kính trung chuyện cũng không có quan hệ, ngươi trăm ngàn đừng làm chuyện điên rồ!"

"Ta không có quên." Nàng thanh âm càng lúc càng mờ nhạt.

Lưỡng thế kính lí ngươi ở chuyện cũ trung, ta ở hiện thế lí. Ngươi trải qua chân thật ta toàn bộ giữ lại trí nhớ. Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đưa ta si, ta lại trong lòng hư chính mình lại đối với ngươi sinh cuồng dại.

Ta ảo não ta bị bài bố vận mệnh, nhưng là từ đầu tới cuối chưa từng hối hận cùng ngươi gặp nhau.

Chính là, hiện thời Ngao Thốn Tâm vô luận như thế nào đều rốt cuộc kinh không dậy nổi lại một lần nữa cuồng dại cùng vọng tưởng. Ngươi có ngươi vĩnh viễn không thể thoát khỏi trách nhiệm, ta có ta vĩnh viễn không thể buông tha cho kiêu ngạo.

Cảm tình cho tới bây giờ nước đổ khó hốt, bởi vì cấp đi ra ngoài, liền rốt cuộc thu không trở lại . Có lẽ ta từng đã thu hồi đã tới, sau đó tại kia lại một cái một ngàn nhiều năm lí, về điểm này nhi cuồng dại, lại chậm rãi tro tàn lại cháy.

Ta người yêu là cái cái thế anh hùng, nhưng là ta biết, hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không chỉ thuộc loại ta một người.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm!"

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không nói nữa. Trên người nàng quang mang đâm thẳng mắt, sau đó lại chậm rãi nhược đi xuống. Thân thể của nàng càng ngày càng đơn bạc, sau đó dần dần tiêu tán ở trong không khí.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bản mạng hộ thể thần quang dập tắt, nàng cũng không thấy , dường như thiên hạ này chưa từng có như vậy một người.

"Thốn Tâm!" Dương Tiễn tiếng la tự phá cửu tiêu, truyền khắp tứ hải.

"Trung nguyên long mạch có biến, Ngao Thốn Tâm tự hành binh giải ." Lão Quân nói.

"Kia vốn gãy long mạch cư nhiên có long khí rót vào, nửa thanh lại sống." Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn nói.

"Quả thật là dị sổ, ngươi ta đều tính không đến. Ước chừng cũng chỉ có như vậy dị sổ, tài năng cho ta Hoa Hạ tránh một cái sinh cơ." Lão Quân nói.

"Chính là Dương Tiễn..."

"Đáng tiếc ." Nói xong liền đem trên tay vừa đưa ra hắc tử ném ở một bên.

Tống thất kéo dài hơi tàn trăm năm sau bị Mông Cổ thiết kỵ công phá thủ đô thứ hai Lâm An thành, nhai Sơn Hải chiến bùng nổ, tống mạt đế triệu bính bị đại thần lục tú phu cõng nhảy xuống biển mà tử, Nam Tống diệt vong.

Nhai sơn sau, lại vô Trung Hoa.

Mà nguyên sau, minh khởi. Nguyên lai kia gãy long mạch trung, rót vào long khí, này đây Nguyên triều diệt vong sau Hán cuối cùng một cái vương triều thành lập.

Kia một ngày, Dương Tiễn đi vào kia phiến thuỷ vực, gặp được cái kia trong truyền thuyết vu bà.

"Ta nghĩ muốn cứu sống một người."

"Nga, ngươi mang đến cái gì?" Kia hải vu nâng lên một đôi mắt thấy Dương Tiễn hỏi.

Dương Tiễn hơi nhếch môi.

, Chương 58

Dương Tiễn tỉnh lại khi, thấy được màu trắng theo gió bay lên Giao Tiêu, gió biển rất nhu hòa, kia Giao Tiêu nhu hòa giống như đưa tình lưu động dòng nước. Khinh bạc Giao Tiêu sau, là Ngao Thốn Tâm mang theo mông lung ý cười mặt.

"Ngươi tỉnh ?" Nàng thanh âm cũng ôn nhu được giống như gió biển một loại, vào nhĩ đó là một trận uất thiếp.

Hắn kinh ngạc xem nàng. Cái kia tuổi trẻ hoạt bát Long Nữ lại đã trở lại, nàng hai mắt bên trong toàn là thuần túy ý cười. Sư phụ nói lưỡng thế kính từ vô số thời điểm tạo thành, hắn về tới hai người mới gặp kia một khắc. Lúc đó hắn vừa mới giết chín thái dương lực không hề đãi rơi vào Tây Hải, mà nàng là xuất môn xem náo nhiệt Tây Hải Long Nữ, tùy tay cứu lọt vào Tây Hải thất hỗ thiếu niên.

"Vừa rồi còn đang trong giấc mộng miệng luôn luôn hô ngươi nương. Ngươi nương có ta tuổi trẻ, có ta xinh đẹp sao?" Nàng xảo quyệt hỏi.

"Ở Dương Tiễn trong lòng, mẫu thân vĩnh viễn là đẹp nhất ." Nhớ tới mẫu thân, trong lòng hắn lại là một trận tan lòng nát dạ đau.

Gió biển thổi khởi hắn cùng nàng trong lúc đó Giao Tiêu, mặt nàng ẩn ở Giao Tiêu sau lưng, mông lung mà lại mỹ lệ. Ngao Thốn Tâm đối này đáp án ước chừng là có chút không phục, cho nên nàng phụ thủ không nói chuyện.

Dương Tiễn nhớ tới khi đó Ngao Thốn Tâm hẳn là còn chưa thích thượng chính mình đi, hắn tưởng, thật tốt. Chính mình vốn muốn ngăn cản nàng yêu thượng chính mình, hết thảy còn chưa bắt đầu, hiện thời liền đã kết thúc. Kia tốt lắm.

Cho nên hắn chậm rãi đứng lên, liền xoay người đi rồi.

"Ta cứu ngươi một mạng, ngươi liền như vậy đi ?!" Phía sau Ngao Thốn Tâm hổn hển hỏi.

Nhưng mà Dương Tiễn lại cũng không quay đầu lại, hắn tưởng, hắn hẳn là xa xa rời đi nàng, như vậy đối bọn họ đều hảo. Cho nên tốt nhất cái gì cũng không nói.

"Ôi, ngươi thế nào là như vậy nhân đâu? Ngươi không thể như vậy! Ngươi trở về!" Phía sau Ngao Thốn Tâm tức giận đến giơ chân, nhưng cũng chỉ có thể nhìn Dương Tiễn càng lúc càng xa.

Dương Tiễn ở mộ địa xem cùng tồn tại ba tòa phần mộ, đó là hắn phụ thân, ca ca, cùng với vừa mới mai táng mẫu thân.

Năm đó thống khổ hắn lại trải qua một lần. Hắn vừa mới bị phơi hóa mẫu thân, hắn hướng tam muội hứa hẹn muốn cứu ra mẫu thân, hiện thời sớm hồn phi phách tán. Hắn lại còn không biết, nên lấy mặt mũi nào trở về gặp tam muội.

Khi quá cảnh thiên, đúng sai có lẽ sớm không có đáp án. Lắng đọng lại ngàn năm nỗi khổ riêng, rốt cục tại đây một khắc có thể bùng nổ. Dương Tiễn không biết chính mình lần trước rơi lệ là cái gì lúc, hắn nhớ tới chính mình ở Vương Mẫu trước mặt khúc ý nịnh hót, nhớ tới ở chân quân thần điện lo lắng hết lòng, nhớ tới này thương hắn nhân thất vọng ánh mắt...

Nhớ tới này hết thảy, nước mắt dọc theo hai má hạ xuống giọt vào dưới gối hoàng thổ lí.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn đến Dương Tiễn quỳ gối ba tòa phần mộ trước mặt, này nàng tự Tây Hải lí nhặt trở về thiếu niên, mặt hắn tốt như vậy xem, nàng chưa từng gặp qua so với hắn càng đẹp mắt nhân.

Dương Tiễn đứng lên xoay người liền gặp được Ngao Thốn Tâm. Trên tay nàng cầm hắn rơi vào Tây Hải khai sơn rìu, nhưng mà ánh mắt nàng như vậy ôn nhu yên tĩnh.

Nháy mắt, kia ôn hòa trong ánh mắt dẫn theo kinh ngạc cùng đau lòng. Ước chừng là thấy được hắn đỏ ánh mắt, lại tảo đến một bên là ba tòa phần mộ.

Dương Tiễn túc mặt, nói:"Ngươi vì sao luôn luôn đi theo ta?"

"Ta cứu ngươi một mạng, chờ ngươi báo ân đâu!" Vẫn là cái kia há mồm ngậm miệng đều là ân tình Ngao Thốn Tâm, tâm sự toàn bộ viết ở trên mặt Ngao Thốn Tâm. Nàng nói chờ ngươi báo ân, nhưng tự bản thân cả đời, vẫn là phụ lòng nàng rất nhiều.

"Dương Tiễn trừ bỏ này mệnh, không có gì có thể báo đáp cô nương ." Hắn như vậy lãnh đạm nói, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng lộ ra tươi cười.

"Này còn giống câu tiếng người." Ít nhất hắn thừa nhận nàng ân cứu mạng, hắn dù sao cũng phải còn, có phải hay không? Nàng cao hứng đem trên tay khai sơn rìu ném cho Dương Tiễn:"Còn cho ngươi!"

"Không cần cùng bất luận kẻ nào nhắc tới ngươi đã cứu chuyện của ta, bằng không ngươi sẽ có vô cùng vô tận phiền toái." Dương Tiễn nói.

"Ta Tây Hải long cung tam... Ta sợ qua ai a ta!" Lúc đó Ngao Thốn Tâm không ngại không sợ chưa từng có từ trước đến nay, mặt mày trong lúc đó nhất phái bễ nghễ. Dương Tiễn nghĩ nàng kỳ thật cùng Đà Khiết rất giống, đều là bá vương tính tình. Hắn hiện thời thấy như vậy nàng, trong lòng bỗng nhiên sinh ra bất đắc dĩ đến.

Như vậy giống như liệt hỏa giống nhau Ngao Thốn Tâm, hắn như thế nào khuyên được nàng. Kia liền chỉ có lạnh lùng mà chống đỡ .

Cho nên hắn xoay người liền đi , Ngao Thốn Tâm liền vội vàng bận bận theo ở phía sau:"Uy! Ngươi đi nơi nào nha?"

"Lại đi theo ta, ngươi tánh mạng khó bảo toàn." Dương Tiễn nghĩ khi đó Ngao Thốn Tâm còn tiếc mệnh thật sự, đối thiên đình đối Ngọc Đế cũng là một mảnh trung thành, hù dọa hù dọa nàng, nàng có lẽ liền biết khó mà lui .

Hắn cũng đã đã quên, năm đó hắn đối nàng nói những lời này thời điểm, nàng là như thế nào trả lời .

"Kia sẽ không, vạn nhất có cái gì đối ta bất lợi, ngươi nhất định sẽ không đứng nhìn bàng quan !" Nàng chắc chắn nói, vẻ mặt đắc ý.

Mới vừa quen biết, nàng liền hạ như vậy phán đoán. Nàng tin tưởng vững chắc chính mình xem nhân ánh mắt sẽ không kém đi nơi nào, nàng tin tưởng hắn không phải vô tình vô nghĩa nhân.

Hiện thời, nàng cũng là như vậy nói cho hắn .

Dương Tiễn kinh ngạc nhìn nàng một cái, hắn có lẽ nhớ không rõ lẫn nhau ở cùng nhau khi sở hữu việc nhỏ không đáng kể, nhưng trong ấn tượng Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng nói qua nói như vậy. Nàng cho tới bây giờ liền nhận định hắn là có tình có nghĩa hảo nhân, từ đầu tới cuối chưa từng hoài nghi nửa phần. Ở tất cả mọi người hiểu lầm hắn thời điểm, nàng vẫn là tin tưởng vững chắc điểm này.

Hắn cho rằng luôn luôn không biết chính mình nàng, kỳ thật từ đầu tới cuối đều tin tưởng hắn.

Nhưng là vì nàng hảo, hắn vẫn là cứng rắn hạ quyết tâm thả người nhảy, bay đi .

Có lẽ càng như là đang lẩn trốn chạy.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tránh ở tảng đá mặt sau gặp Dương Tiễn ôm một cái nữ đạo sĩ trang điểm nữ tử hai người ôm nhau mà khóc, trong lòng không khỏi oa hỏa. Kia cơn tức tới cũng nhanh, tới mạc danh kỳ diệu, nàng không thích hắn cùng khác cô nương như vậy thân mật.

Mà làm kia cô nương nói ra Na Tra ngay tại trong động, nhượng Dương Tiễn thay hắn hộ pháp trợ hắn sống lại chính mình lại xoay người rời đi, trong lòng nàng cơn tức lớn hơn nữa. Na Tra giết nàng Đông Hải tam ca, lấy mệnh đền mạng tài dừng lại can qua, hiện thời bọn họ cư nhiên tưởng sống lại hắn? Không có cửa đâu! Người đó đến sống lại nàng Đông Hải tam ca?

Ngao Thốn Tâm thừa dịp Dương Tiễn đi ra ngoài truy nàng, nắm chặt trong tay bội kiếm vào kim quang động.

Dương Tiễn gấp trở về khi vừa khéo liền nhìn đến Ngao Thốn Tâm kia một kiếm. Kia long trời lở đất một kiếm.

Hắn vội vàng phi thân che ở Na Tra trước mặt.

"Ngươi tránh ra!" Long Nữ hung tợn nói.

Dương Tiễn nghiêm nghị không sợ. Ngao Thốn Tâm đóng mắt dứt khoát một kiếm đâm tới, lại cuối cùng chỉ lưu lại ở cổ họng bán tấc chỗ. Nàng nhìn hắn kia phó bộ dáng, vừa tức vừa hận. Rốt cục nhịn không được trịch kiếm phi thân rời đi.

Sau này rất nhiều thiên lí Ngao Thốn Tâm ngày mấy ngày gần đây khiêu chiến. Nàng đánh không lại Dương Tiễn, lại không cam lòng. Dương Tiễn đối nàng ra tay nhiều có nhường nhịn, có khi khó tránh khỏi vì nàng gây thương tích. Nhưng mà bị thương Dương Tiễn, nàng cũng vẫn như cũ mất hứng.

Dương Tiễn đối đãi như vậy Ngao Thốn Tâm một chút biện pháp đều không có, hắn ngăn cản nàng sát Na Tra, nàng ước chừng là thật hận thượng chính mình . Chính mình quyết không thể mềm lòng. Vô luận như thế nào, đó là còn nàng lúc trước ân cứu mạng, cũng nên nhượng nàng buông tha cho này đoạn nhất định yểu vong cảm tình.

"Tam công chúa, ngươi đánh không lại ta, buông tha cho đi."

"Đây là chuyện của ta, không cần ngươi quản!" Nàng nhặt lên bội kiếm dỗi xoay người rời đi.

Nhưng mà thiên đình ở phóng Nhược Thủy muốn chết đuối hắn thời điểm, nàng vẫn là nghĩa vô phản cố hóa long thân tới cứu hắn."Hồng mao không phù, phi điểu bất quá" Nhược Thủy chỉ có Long tộc tài năng bình yên vượt qua, khác vô luận là thần tiên vẫn là nhân loại, đều đối Nhược Thủy bất lực.

"Ta lại cứu ngươi một mạng." Nàng nói.

"Dương Tiễn vô cho rằng báo." Hắn đáp.

"Hừ!" Ngao Thốn Tâm lại quăng tay áo xoay người rời đi.

Sau này Nhược Thủy hạ giới, dân chúng chịu khổ, hắn nhìn đến nàng xuyên qua ở trong đám người cứu người bộ dáng như vậy động lòng người.

"Tam công chúa thật sự là một cái cô nương tốt." Tam muội nói như vậy.

Đúng vậy, Thốn Tâm luôn luôn là tốt cô nương, cho nên hắn tuyệt không thể hại nàng.

Hắn đối tam muội nói, chúng ta không thể lại liên lụy nàng .

Sau này Ngao Thốn Tâm đã biết chuyện này, nàng trước mặt Dương Tiễn mặt nói, ngươi thật sự là một cái người nhát gan. Ta còn không sợ bị ngươi liên lụy, ngươi sợ cái gì?

Ta sợ chúng ta dây dưa không rõ ngươi không thể quay về Tây Hải, ta sợ ta cho ngươi biến thành liên chính ngươi cũng người đáng ghét, ta sợ cái kia lòng nhiệt tình hoạt bát Long Nữ bị ta hại chết.

Nhưng mà hắn cái gì cũng không có thể nói. Hắn chỉ có thể ở nàng chất vấn ngươi có phải hay không thích Hằng Nga thời điểm chỉ có thể lấy trầm mặc đến nhượng nàng biết khó mà lui.

Mẫu thân qua đời cái thứ nhất đông đêm, hắn ở mộ phần uống lãnh rượu tưởng niệm mẫu thân đông đêm, làm bông tuyết theo trên bầu trời lặng yên phiêu linh nháy mắt, Ngao Thốn Tâm xuất hiện tại hắn trước mặt.

Bông tuyết tháng sau quang lí ánh mắt của nàng cư nhiên cực kỳ giống mẫu thân. Hắn mẫu thân cũng là công chúa, cũng có thể giống Ngao Thốn Tâm giống nhau cao quý thần khí, nhưng là nàng vì phụ thân lựa chọn ở nhân gian cuộc sống.

Hiện thời vị này Long tộc công chúa và hắn mẫu thân lựa chọn giống nhau lộ.

"Ta không thể quay về Tây Hải ." Nàng đoạt hắn rượu, ngửa đầu chính là mãnh quán.

"Không cần uống lên."

"Đều là bởi vì ngươi!" Ngao Thốn Tâm reo lên.

"Là."

"Đều là bởi vì ngươi..." Nàng cúi đầu lẩm bẩm nói.

"Là." Dương Tiễn xem nàng, phóng nhu thanh âm.

Sau đó hắn liền thấy nàng bỗng nhiên bắt đầu chuyển động, nàng giống bươm bướm giống nhau bay đến hắn trước mặt, hôn lên đến.

Nàng cùng hắn trên môi đều dẫn theo rượu thơm ngát, hiện thời lại phân không rõ đến cùng ai mùi rượu trọng một chút. Hắn chỉ cảm thấy bông tuyết như vậy ôn nhu, ánh trăng như vậy ôn nhu, thiên địa hi thanh, bông tuyết lã chã xuống, dừng ở nàng lông mi thượng, dừng ở hắn lông mi thượng. Trước mắt Ngao Thốn Tâm như vậy ôn nhu, như vậy tốt đẹp. Hắn luyến tiếc đẩy ra nàng, cũng không nhẫn đẩy ra nàng.

Hồng hoang mãi mãi tự trước mặt hắn tiêu vong phục vừa nặng kiến, hắn tưởng hắn là gặp kiếp này kiếp.

Kia vừa hôn trung hắn giống như thấy được thương hải hóa thành ruộng dâu, thấy được hải khô cùng thạch lạn.

, Chương 59

Kia vừa hôn là trên đời tối hung tàn cũng ôn nhu nhất cạm bẫy, Dương Tiễn cảm thấy hắn chẳng những không có cứu lại Ngao Thốn Tâm, liên chính mình đều phải lõm vào.

Như vậy nhất hệ Hồng Trần phủng ở trước mặt, ai có thể chân chính làm được thờ ơ?

"Dương Tiễn."

"Ân?"

"Ngươi về sau không cho khi dễ ta!"

"Ân."

"Chuyện quan trọng sự lấy ta vì trước."

"Hảo."

"Thật sự?"

"Thật sự."

Long Nữ ánh mắt như vậy sáng ngời, không hề e lệ ý, lộ ra đắc ý tươi cười.

"Thật tốt, ta không nhà để về, may mắn còn có ngươi." Kỳ thật nàng không phải không nhà để về, nàng chính là ở nhà cùng hắn trong lúc đó lựa chọn hắn.

"Cho nên ngươi tuyệt đối không thể cô phụ ta." Nàng nói.

Như vậy bá đạo lời nói, Dương Tiễn lúc này được nghe chỉ cảm thấy tâm chịu trọng kích. Trên thực tế, đứng ở ngươi trước mặt chính là cô phụ qua ngươi ta.

"Hảo."

Yêu là cuối cùng kình lâu dài rượu, mới nếm thử hơi hơi cam, sau lại có chút khổ, nhưng mà thượng đầu lại dường như ầm ầm trọng kích, kia cảm giác oanh oanh liệt liệt mà đến, cướp đi nhân hồn phách.

Đó là từ từ năm tháng trung dầy tích bạc phát, là trong suốt lưu quang trung nước chảy đá mòn, là minh triệt chính mình tâm ý khi thản nhiên, là trầm mặc trung tối lưu luyến ôn nhu ánh mắt.

Ngươi yêu hay không yêu một người, đối phương có lẽ không biết, nhưng là chính ngươi nhất định biết. Một ít theo bản năng hành vi, một ít mạc danh kỳ diệu tâm lý, sẽ làm ngươi rành mạch hiểu được, người kia ở trong lòng ngươi cùng những người khác là không đồng dạng như vậy.

Nàng sẽ làm ngươi biến thành tối không giống chính mình chính mình.

Dương Tiễn nhắm hai mắt lại, phục lại mở. Rốt cục quyết định không lại cùng bản thân phân cao thấp, buông tha chính mình cũng buông tha nàng.

"Thốn Tâm, ta sẽ hảo hảo đối với ngươi ."

"Có bao nhiêu hảo?"

"Không biết." Xem Ngao Thốn Tâm bị tức giận khóe môi, hắn lại đã mở miệng nói:"Có chút này nọ, chỉ cần ngươi muốn, chỉ cần ta có, ta nhất định cho ngươi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe xong hắn bổ sung, không khỏi lại lộ ra tươi cười.

Nàng tình yêu là một hồi hào đổ, thắng được toàn bộ hoặc là mãn bàn đều thua, chỉ có này hai loại kết quả. Nhưng là nàng tin tưởng, nàng nhất định sẽ sẽ thắng.

Nàng được ăn cả ngã về không, hắn sao dám thờ ơ?

Dương Tiễn trị thủy có công che chiêu huệ hiển thánh nhị lang chân quân, Ngao Thốn Tâm lần này dứt khoát kiên quyết theo Tây Hải xuất ra, liền cũng không buộc hắn trở về Tây Hải cầu hôn.

Dương Tiễn mang theo Ngao Thốn Tâm đi cha mẹ trước mộ phần, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhớ tới tối hôm đó nàng ở cha mẹ hắn trước mộ phần lớn mật khác người hành vi, không khỏi đỏ mặt.

"Phụ thân, mẫu thân, đại ca, đây là Thốn Tâm, thê tử của ta."

Ngao Thốn Tâm theo hắn lời nói theo thứ tự ở ba tòa trước mộ phần đã bái bái.

"Các ngươi yên tâm, ta về sau hội chiếu cố hảo hắn ." Nàng nghiêm cẩn nói.

"Phụ thân mẫu thân, đại ca, Dương Tiễn không thể cho các ngươi báo thù, là Dương Tiễn không muốn tam giới đại loạn, mất trật tự. Thỉnh tha thứ Dương Tiễn bất hiếu!" Dương Tiễn cũng quỳ xuống, trùng trùng dập đầu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm sườn thủ xem hắn, xem hắn lạnh lùng sườn mặt, đau lòng cũng là một mảnh mềm mại đau lòng.

Nàng cầm tay hắn, nói:"Bọn họ sẽ minh bạch ."

Dương Tiễn cảm kích nàng giờ phút này săn sóc, hồi nắm giữ tay nàng nói:"Ân. Chúng ta về sau cùng nhau đối tam muội, đối Hao Thiên khuyển hảo. Nhượng ngày xưa náo nhiệt Dương phủ, lại náo nhiệt đứng lên."

Hắn như vậy nghiêm cẩn xem nàng, dường như nhìn đến linh hồn chỗ sâu, đến hứa một cái về gia lời hứa.

"Hảo. Ta muốn nhượng tam giới đều hâm mộ ngươi có ta này hảo thê tử!"

Nguyên lai trận này hồi tưởng, bôn ba ngàn năm thời gian, là vì bồi thường lẫn nhau sinh mệnh tiếc nuối. Vì kia một phần cầu không thể, tìm một cái vòng tròn mãn kết cục.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thân khai thủ ở Dương Tiễn trước mặt dạo qua một vòng nói:"Ngươi nói ta này thân giá y đẹp mắt sao?"

"Đẹp mắt."

"Thật sự?"

"Ân."

Ngao Thốn Tâm được khẳng định đáp án, cười đến đặc biệt vui vẻ, nói:"Ngày mai ta sẽ mặc này thân quần áo gả cho ngươi, ta muốn nhượng tam giới đều biết đến ngươi cưới một cái con dâu hiền. Dương Tiễn, ta sẽ trở thành một cái hảo thê tử ."

"Ta tin."

Nàng cao hứng ôm lấy hắn. Trong gương, bọn họ ôm ở cùng nhau, giống như trên đời sở hữu có tình nhân giống nhau. Ánh nến ánh kính mặt, cấp kính trung bọn họ bịt kín một trận mờ nhạt vầng sáng, mông lung mà lại mạn diệu.

Hai người hôn thiếp tam giới có uy tín danh dự nhân đều thu được .

Nhưng mà Ngọc Đế nhất giấy chiếu lệnh, không người đến hạ. Chỉ trừ bỏ cùng Dương Tiễn từng có mệnh giao tình Na Tra.

Na Tra mang đến Hằng Nga đưa bánh trung thu, Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lòng không vui, liền xiêm áo thối mặt. Dương Tiễn nói đây là bọn họ tân hôn thu được thứ nhất phân hạ lễ, nên ở tiệc cưới hôm đó phân cho tiến đến uống rượu mừng quán giang khẩu dân chúng ăn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn nói được hữu lý, liền cũng tưởng có lẽ hắn cùng Hằng Nga thực không có gì, chính mình chuyện bé xé ra to, không khỏi mất công chúa phong độ. Nàng rõ ràng tiểu tính thật sự, lại ra vẻ hào phóng nói:"Ngươi luyến tiếc có thể luôn luôn trân quý a!"

"Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn đáp ứng ngươi, sẽ không làm làm cho người ta mất hứng chuyện." Hắn xem nàng, ánh mắt của hắn là một trương dày rộng võng, ôn nhu võng ở nàng cố tình gây sự.

Hắn cho thiên như vậy rộng rãi, Ngao Thốn Tâm thực cảm thấy lại rối rắm đề tài này liền thật tâm là cố tình gây sự .

"Tốt lắm tốt lắm. Ta bất quá cùng ngươi đùa." Cuối cùng nàng thái độ cũng nhuyễn xuống dưới.

Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm đại hôn, mặc dù không có thiên binh thiên tướng các phủ các động tiên quân thượng người tham gia, nhưng là quán giang khẩu dân chúng lại đều thịnh tình mà đến, hạ hắn hai người mừng rỡ.

Dương Thiền đứng ở một bên xem nàng nhị ca đã bái thiên địa, trong mắt có lệ, cũng không dám khinh lau. Hôm nay là cao hứng ngày, nàng không thể trước mặt người khác thất nghi.

Hai người đã bái đường, cùng các nhân phân ăn Hằng Nga đưa tới bánh trung thu, Dương Tiễn dẫn Long Nữ một bàn bàn kính rượu. Ngao Thốn Tâm là Long tộc, ngự thủy là giữ nhà bản lĩnh, nàng vốn muốn cách dùng thuật đem này rượu biến không có, nhưng nghĩ trên tiệc cưới vô rượu, chẳng lẽ không phải làm trò cười cho người trong nghề, liền cũng nhịn đối nhân gian trọc khí cùng mùi rượu xen lẫn phiền chán, nhắm mắt theo đuôi đi theo Dương Tiễn một bàn bàn kính đi qua.

Ước chừng, này đó là phu xướng phụ tùy đi. Nàng âm thầm tưởng.

Đãi yến đến cuối thanh, chú rể cùng tân nương bị đuổi về động phòng. Xem đỏ rực tân phòng, Ngao Thốn Tâm lập tức cởi xuống đỉnh một ngày mũ phượng, không khỏi xoay người đối Dương Tiễn oán giận nói:"Này mũ phượng quá nặng !"

Phía sau một thân hồng y Dương Tiễn tốt như vậy xem, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhất thời xem ngây người.

"Ân. Này mũ phượng cả đời chỉ mang một lần, hôm nay vất vả ngươi ." Hắn ôn hòa nói.

"Kỳ thật cũng hoàn hảo. Có thể gả cho ngươi, ta thật vui vẻ." Nàng vãn tay hắn ngồi ở trên mép giường nói.

"Thốn Tâm, ta hi vọng ngươi gả cho Dương Tiễn, cả đời đều vui vẻ."

"Kia... Sẽ nhìn ngươi biểu hiện lâu!" Long Nữ vòng vo chuyển con ngươi nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm một đôi mắt sinh hảo, càng nhìn càng tốt, giận dữ cười có tình. Kia con ngươi trung diễm quang ở hôm nay càng là bức nhân.

Dương Tiễn cúi người, hôn ở tại tóc nàng thượng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm liền bỗng nhiên thu liễm khởi sở hữu mũi nhọn, một cử động cũng không dám.

Dương Tiễn lại đem hôn dừng ở trán của nàng. Nàng vẫn là không dám động.

Hắn môi dừng ở ánh mắt nàng thượng. Ngao Thốn Tâm lông mi chớp chớp, tránh qua làn da hắn dẫn theo vài phần ngứa ý.

Hắn hôn ở nàng trên mũi, nàng vẫn như cũ chân tay luống cuống.

Cuối cùng hắn hôn dừng ở nàng trên môi, ngày đó tuyết ban đêm đánh lén hắn cái kia dũng cảm cô nương hiện thời rõ ràng thẹn thùng được đòi mạng lại vẫn hãy còn cậy mạnh.

Như vậy Ngao Thốn Tâm thật sự làm cho người ta thương tiếc. Dương Tiễn buông ra nàng, than nhẹ một tiếng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ước chừng cảm thấy mất mặt mũi, một phen kéo qua hắn, không quan tâm liền hôn hắn môi.

Long Nữ mới quen tình tư vị, cho tình dục việc thượng lại còn ngây ngô thật sự. Dương Tiễn tâm sinh thương tiếc, lại cùng nàng làm một ngàn sáu trăm năm vợ chồng, như thế sự thượng liền càng nhân nhượng nàng.

Kia phân đau đớn cùng ngọt ngào lạc thượng nàng hồn phách, nàng biết chính mình tự tối nay khởi, liền áp thượng toàn bộ.

Nàng buông tay nhất bác, hắn phụng bồi đến cùng.

Ngày thứ hai, Dương Tiễn đi Tây Chu đại quân trợ Khương Tử Nha thảo phạt thương trụ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thoát giá y chỉ cô dâu nên mặc hoa lệ xiêm y, thu phượng quan hà bí, nói sẽ ngoan ngoãn chờ hắn trở về.

Dương Tiễn phải đi thời điểm Ngao Thốn Tâm chết sống không muốn xuất ra. Tam Thánh Mẫu xem nàng khép chặt cửa phòng, nhưng cũng biết nàng sợ kia nan xá khó phân biệt ly thời khắc.

Nhưng mà Dương Tiễn vừa đi, nàng lại chảy lệ chạy vội xuất ra.

"Tẩu tử, ngươi chậm."

"Ta biết." Nàng nói.

Liền chậm như vậy một bước.

Nàng quay đầu nhìn nhìn Dương Thiền nói:"Ta về sau thay ngươi nhị ca chiếu cố ngươi."

Dương Thiền nghe vậy, không khỏi mỉm cười.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thành dương phu nhân sau tưởng thật có nề nếp thực hiện khởi lúc trước hứa hẹn. Dương Tiễn trở về lúc liền thấy nàng vì hắn lo liệu hết thảy, nàng chiếu cố hắn muội muội, chiếu cố hắn huynh đệ, chiếu cố hắn cẩu.

"Đa tạ ngươi."

"Ta là của ngươi thê tử, không cần thiết đa tạ." Nàng nói.

Sau đó nàng lại chọn mi nói:"Ngươi lần này ở bên ngoài, không có chọc cái gì hoa hoa thảo thảo bãi?"

"Lại nói tiếp, thật đúng trêu chọc một ít."

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn nói như vậy, mày liễu đổ dựng thẳng, đang muốn phát tác.

Dương Tiễn lại khinh cổ họng một tiếng nói:"Dương Tiễn mang về một ngàn hai trăm thảo đầu thần, đều an trí ở Mai Sơn."

Thảo đầu thần đó là cỏ cây hoa tinh, đó là nàng trong miệng hoa hoa thảo thảo. Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy hắn như vậy giảo hoạt, liền nhịn không được nắm nắm tay muốn đánh hắn.

Dương Tiễn lại nhẹ nhàng liền vươn tay thu nạp tay nàng, nói:"Dương Tiễn đáp ứng ngươi chuyện, mạc dám quên."

Ngao Thốn Tâm bả đầu tựa vào hắn trước ngực, nói:"Ân."

Long Nữ ở tận chức tận trách trước mặt dương phu nhân chiếu cố hảo Dương Tiễn lão tiểu đồng thời, ngẫu nhiên nhưng cũng cùng bọn hắn ghen, cố ý hỏi Dương Tiễn một ít xảo quyệt vấn đề.

"Ở trong lòng ngươi, ai quan trọng nhất?"

"Dương Tiễn, nếu ta cùng ngươi muội muội đồng thời có nguy hiểm, ngươi hội trước cứu ai?"

Dương Tiễn mỗi lần nghe đến mấy cái này vấn đề, nhân tiện nói:"Thốn Tâm, ngươi rất trọng yếu, trọng yếu đến ta có thể không để ý chính mình sinh mệnh đến bảo hộ ngươi. Nếu ngươi gả cho ta sau ta còn cho ngươi gặp được nguy hiểm, đó là Dương Tiễn vô năng."

Như thế, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền cũng không thể nói gì hơn.

Kia một ngày ngày liền qua được cực nhanh. Có khi Ngao Thốn Tâm nói nàng nhàm chán , liền quấn quít lấy Dương Tiễn nhượng hắn mang nàng ngao du tứ hải. Bọn họ cũng từng thải đụn mây ở Tây Hải trên không xem nhà nàng, mỗi lần nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm liền buồn bã nhược thất.

"Ngươi như muốn gặp cha mẹ ngươi, chúng ta này liền đi xuống thấy bọn họ." Dương Tiễn nói.

"Không cần, vẫn là không cho bọn họ thêm phiền toái ." Ngao Thốn Tâm mặc dù nói như thế , lại cảm xúc đến cùng không cao.

Dương Tiễn vì thảo nàng niềm vui, liền hái hoa đinh hương đưa dư nàng.

"Dương Tiễn, ta hiện tại mặc dù có gia hồi không thể, nhưng là ta cũng không hối hận chính mình lựa chọn." Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp nói ngẩng đầu lên nói.

Ánh mắt nàng, thật sự là so trên đời gì minh châu đều phải lượng. Như vậy chắc chắn, như vậy mỹ lệ.

"Ta cũng sẽ không cho ngươi hối hận gả cho Dương Tiễn." Hắn đem nàng ôm vào lòng, vuốt tóc của nàng nói.

Hắn tưởng, sư tổ nhượng hắn lịch kiếp, hắn cũng đã đang ở kiếp trung không thể tự kềm chế. Phong thần chi chiến khi, hắn tâm vô không chuyên tâm, vẫn chưa cùng năm đó bất đồng, nhưng là hắn biết có một người đóng quân ở đáy lòng hắn, biến thành hắn thân thể một phần. Không cần tận lực lo lắng, tự nhiên lúc nào cũng khắc khắc nhớ được.

Hắn ở Hỗn Nguyên Kim Đấu trung không địch lại tam tiêu nương nương khi, hắn nhớ tới Ngao Thốn Tâm, nhớ tới nàng cúi đầu xinh đẹp cùng nhướng mày bễ nghễ, trong lòng bỗng nhiên ngộ đạo đại đạo.

Nguyên lai này đó là thái thượng vong tình. Đều không phải vô tình, mà là này tình dĩ nhiên thẩm thấu tiến hắn sinh mệnh mỗi một cái góc, nhất hô nhất hấp, đó là tương tư.

Nhưng mà dĩ nhiên ngộ đạo, hắn cũng không nguyện tự này kính trung xuất ra.

Kính trung năm tháng việc cấp bách mà qua, ngày qua được giống như dòng suối nhỏ thủy giống nhau rào rào rung động. Làm tam muội, sư phụ, Mai Sơn các huynh đệ đều dần dần rời đi hắn thời điểm, chỉ có Ngao Thốn Tâm còn luôn luôn tại bên người hắn.

Dương phủ lê thụ đều đã thành tinh, Long Nữ Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn là lúc trước bộ dáng.

Kia một ngày hắn ở trong mộng, mơ thấy thanh y sư phụ.

"Si nhi a... Tây Hải tam công chúa đã tích đi thất tình lục dục trung si, có thể mạnh mẽ nhổ si, đó là thuyết minh nàng lại đối với ngươi vô cảm tình, bằng không coi nàng như vậy thiển tu vi, một khi loại bỏ si, chỉ sợ đã sớm thống khổ. Nàng đã buông ngươi , ngươi cần gì phải chấp nhất không tha?"

Ngươi cần gì phải chấp nhất?

Bởi vì ta đáp ứng rồi nàng. Bởi vì hắn muốn bù lại chính mình cùng nàng, bù lại sở hữu cầu mà không thể, liền chỉ có thể kéo dài trận này chân thật vô căn cứ.

"Sư phụ, Dương Tiễn từng ở giao nhân tiếng đàn trông được đến rất nhiều tốt đẹp đi qua. Ta nhìn thấy cái kia ôm ta xiêm y chuẩn bị đi giúp ta tẩy tam công chúa."

Hắn thở dài nói.

Hiện thời, hắn ở lưỡng thế kính trung đẳng đến bọn họ tương lai. Bọn họ tương cứu trong lúc hoạn nạn tương lai.

Nhưng là hắn tóm lại phải về đến trong hiện thực.

Nhân Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân mạnh mẽ vào kính trung, khiến cho kính trung kết giới phản phệ. Hắn mắt thấy sư phụ tế ra cả đời tu vi, hai người ra kia lưỡng thế kính.

Lưỡng thế kính ngoại, Ngao Thốn Tâm đang đứng ở nơi đó, hắn đón nhận ánh mắt của nàng.

"Chúc mừng tam công chúa như nguyện lấy thường." Dương Tiễn nói.

"Đa tạ chân quân thành toàn." Long Nữ cười yếu ớt đáp lễ nói.

, Chương 60

Thiếu niên nghe vũ ca trên lầu. Nến đỏ hôn la trướng. Tráng niên nghe vũ khách thuyền trung. Giang rộng rãi vân thấp, đoạn nhạn kêu gió tây.

Lúc này nghe vũ tăng lư hạ. Tấn đã tinh tinh (sao) cũng. Thăng trầm tổng vô tình. Nhất nhậm giai tiền, từng chút đến bình minh.

Giang Nam mưa bụi tựa hồ là ngàn năm không nghỉ, mà này tiền triều đô thành vẫn là biến mất ở Giang Nam mưa bụi trung, đãi đi ngang qua lữ nhân đi tìm kiếm khởi chôn sâu hạng mạch phong lưu hàm súc.

Hồng y cô nương chống dù giấy vẽ hành tại không người trên đường, trên tay ôm một chậu hoa, nàng lấy thủ tướng thác, tận lực tránh cho bên ngoài mưa gió bẻ gãy kia mảnh khảnh hoa. Kia cô nương quẹo vào trong ngõ nhỏ, đến gần dựa vào lí nhất hộ, thân thủ gõ gõ cửa.

Có tóc bạc lão ẩu mở cửa, nhìn thấy người tới, cười nói:"Tiểu Ngu cô nương, hôm nay như vậy thiên khí còn đưa hoa đâu?"

"Đúng vậy, lan bà bà, đây là quý phủ định hoa." Bị gọi làm Tiểu Ngu cô nương đem trên tay chậu hoa đưa cho kia lão ẩu.

Đó là kim đăng, lại danh long trảo hoa, vô nghĩa thảo.

[ dậu dương tạp trở ] quyển mười chín ngôn:"Kim đăng, nhất viết cửu hình, hoa lá không gặp nhau, tục ác nhân gia chủng chi, một gã vô nghĩa thảo. Hợp cách, căn như dụ khôi, có du tử mười hai hoàn chi, tướng tu mà sinh, mà thực không liên, lấy khí tướng chúc, một gã độc dao, một gã cách mẫu, ngôn như kẻ sĩ sở thực giả, hợp hô vì xích tiễn."

Nhân này nhiều sinh trưởng cho mộ địa, lại bị gọi bỉ ngạn hoa, truyền thuyết tam đồ bờ sông liền dài đầy này tiếp dẫn chi hoa.

"Làm phiền Tiểu Ngu cô nương ." Kia lão ẩu tiếp nhận kim đăng, theo trong tay áo lấy ra vài cái tiền đồng, đưa cho kia Tiểu Ngu.

"Đa tạ lan bà bà." Tiểu Ngu thu tiền, liền vén áo thi lễ, cùng kia lão ẩu cáo từ.

"Ngày mưa lộ hoạt, Tiểu Ngu cô nương đi thong thả."

Nàng chống ô chậm rãi đi tới, đường cũ phản hồi nhà mình kia tiểu hoa phô.

Đến diêm hạ, nàng thu ô, đẩy cửa tiến vào phô nội, kêu:"Tỷ tỷ, ta đã về rồi."

Trong cửa hàng đang ở chăm sóc bó hoa nữ tử nghe được thanh âm, cũng không quay đầu lại nói:"Ta nghe được."

"Này trung nguyên chương gần, muốn mua bỉ ngạn hoa nhân thật nhiều a." Nàng cảm khái chậm rãi đi đến kia tỷ tỷ bên người, thấy nàng tự cấp một chậu khổ ý gạt bỏ tàn chi lá héo úa.

"Nhân nhân lục căn không tịnh chấp niệm khó tiêu, luôn có mất đi thân nhân không thể gặp nhau, vì thế liền hi vọng thông qua bỉ ngạn hoa ở trung nguyên chương hôm nay tiếp dẫn quỷ hồn về nhà, hi vọng có thể nhìn thấy sẽ không còn được gặp lại nhân."

"Kia có thể nhìn thấy sao?" Tiểu Ngu hai tay lấy cằm tò mò hỏi.

"Không biết. Ước chừng trong mộng có thể nhìn thấy đi." Kia tỷ tỷ đem trên tay dã cúc hoa dọn xong, tùy ý hồi đáp.

"Kia tỷ tỷ cũng biết tam đồ bờ sông có hay không dài này bỉ ngạn hoa?" Tiểu Ngu hỏi.

Kia xoay người lại tỷ tỷ một đôi con ngươi sinh cực kì mỹ lệ, chính là tựa hồ nhân phía nam mấy ngày liền thu vũ không nghỉ, cặp kia con ngươi liền cũng tốt giống hàm sương mù, chỉ thấy nàng nghĩ nghĩ nói:"Ta kinh tam đồ hà khi, đổ chưa từng chú ý này đó."

Này người bình thường nghe nói như thế, ổn thỏa nàng là người điên. Làm sao có đi qua hoàng tuyền còn có thể hoàn dương ?

Kia muội muội Tiểu Ngu tựa hồ có chút thất vọng, ngẩng đầu xem xem bên ngoài sầu sát nhân thu vũ, thở dài:"Này vũ không biết muốn hạ đến khi nào..."

Kia tỷ tỷ ngẩng đầu nhìn liếc mắt một cái bầu trời, nói:"Đến chạng vạng hẳn là sẽ gặp ngừng lại."

"Tỷ tỷ đã nói như vậy, kia liền sẽ không sai ." Tiểu Ngu đi đến cửa sổ, vươn tay đi tiếp vài giọt nước mưa, quay đầu xung kia tỷ tỷ cười nói:"Này vô căn thủy dùng lọ sành tiếp , tương lai pha trà là vô cùng tốt ."

"Năm trước mùa đông phong tồn tuyết thủy còn chưa dùng hoàn đâu." Kia tỷ tỷ nói.

"Đúng rồi, ta đều quên ." Tiểu Ngu điểm điểm chính mình đầu, có chút thẹn thùng nói.

"Tiểu Ngu, ta ngày mai liền phải rời khỏi Lâm An thành ." Kia tỷ tỷ cười cười, mâu quang dừng ở kia bồn khổ ý thượng.

"Tỷ tỷ vừa muốn đi tìm đại nhân sao?" Tiểu Ngu ngưỡng nhạc đầu hỏi.

"Ân."

"Này đã là năm thứ ba , tỷ tỷ ngươi đều nhanh đem thiên hạ này bay qua đến một lần , chỉ sợ..."

"Tóm lại hay là muốn tìm đi xuống ." Nàng đối Tiểu Ngu nói, cũng là đối chính mình nói.

Nàng nghĩ, nàng tóm lại là muốn đi tìm được người kia , đem nên cùng hắn nói rõ ràng. Nàng cùng hắn liên lụy hai ngàn năm ân oán tình cừu, như vậy dây dưa không rõ duyên phận, nàng tóm lại có thể tìm được hắn.

Hắn có thể đem cái chết nàng sống lại trở về, nàng thế nào có thể tìm không thấy hắn?

Long Nữ tổng nghĩ, năm đó hắn nói triều du thương hải mộ tang ngô, hai người lại ở ngoài chỉ du ngoạn một ngày, mà hiện thời, thiên hạ này bị nàng không biết phiên mấy lần , nàng lại vẫn là không tìm được hắn tung tích.

Như vậy anh hùng cái thế một người, làm sao có thể nói không thấy sẽ không gặp.

Nàng một người, một tấc một tấc kia thiên hạ bay qua tìm đến đi qua, tưởng tìm được hắn hơi thở, nhưng là thế gian quả thật đã không có người này.

Nàng xác thực quả thật thực là tìm không thấy hắn.

Nàng ở dân gian trong trà lâu ngẫu nhiên nhàn ngồi, nghe thuyết thư tiên sinh nói thượng một đoạn, cũng từng có người nói qua hắn, nói tiểu thánh ra oai giáng đại thánh chuyện, cũng nói Nhị Lang Thần bổng đánh uyên ương nhốt thân muội chuyện.

Cái kia lòng mang tam giới tư pháp thiên thần ở dân gian chê khen nửa nọ nửa kia, nàng nghe xong chỉ cảm thấy làm cho người ta thở dài. Thường thường không kịp nghe xong kết cục, liền ném tiền trà vội vàng đi rồi.

Ngày ấy nàng lại đây đến Hoàng Sơn, vài năm nay tam sơn ngũ nhạc nàng tìm khắp lần, lại đến cùng vẫn là chưa từ bỏ ý định, lại tới nữa một chuyến. Nàng nhớ tới lưỡng thế kính trung chính mình cùng Dương Tiễn lần đầu tiên xuất môn du ngoạn, đó là chọn nơi này.

Hoàng Sơn trở về không xem nhạc, ngũ nhạc trở về không xem sơn.

Nàng nghĩ này đó, liền càng cảm khái.

Sau này theo Hoàng Sơn đi nơi khác trên đường, bọn họ cách một tòa không biết tên sơn, Ngao Thốn Tâm từng cùng Dương Tiễn cho nơi đó đánh cờ một ván.

Nhưng mà Long Nữ hành tẩu ở vùng núi trên đường nghĩ đến đây, tâm đầu vừa động, liền phân hoa phất liễu tìm lúc trước kính trung đánh cờ chỗ.

Kia vách núi sớm bị rêu xanh bao trùm, nàng vung tay lên liền khiến cho rêu xanh câu cũng không gặp, chỉ thấy vách núi phía trên, tựa hồ có mơ hồ chữ viết, chính là chịu đài thâm ăn mòn, liền có chút thức không rõ.

Long Nữ lấy chỉ chạm đến trên vách núi đá tự. Mảnh khảnh ngón tay cảm thụ này thô lệ sơn thể uốn lượn đầu bút lông, này tự ở trong lòng nàng rõ ràng được dường như là hôm qua tài khắc đi lên giống nhau.

Nhâm Tuất năm ngày xuân Dương Tiễn cùng phu nhân như thế đánh cờ một ván.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem này đó rêu xanh hạ tự, dường như thấy được lâu năm không thấy ánh mặt trời tâm sự. Trong lòng hắn ẩn dấu núi sông thiên hạ lê dân thương sinh, nhi nữ tình trường đều áp ở này đó dưới, nhưng mà đến cùng vẫn là như thế trước mắt nói vậy, lại dùng rêu xanh bao trùm, không cho nhân nhìn thấy này cõi lòng.

Nàng đang tìm tìm Dương Tiễn thời điểm từng hỏi qua nơi đây sơn thần, có từng gặp qua tư pháp thiên thần, kia sơn thần lược nhất suy tư, chỉ nói một câu: Ước chừng hai trăm năm trước từng nhìn thấy chân quân hiện thân Hoàng Sơn.

Hai trăm năm trước, khi đó hắn hai người ra lưỡng thế kính không lâu bãi.

Nàng hiện thời nghĩ đến này, nghĩ Dương Tiễn này đây thế nào tâm tình trước mắt này đó tự .

Nghĩ hắn là làm sao mà biết này đó nội dung .

Ở lưỡng thế kính trung phát sinh hết thảy, nàng cho tới bây giờ chưa đối bất luận kẻ nào nói qua, đó là Đà Khiết cùng nghe tâm tỷ tỷ, nàng cũng không từng đối bọn họ lộ ra qua đôi câu vài lời.

Chỉ ước chừng giữa khuya mộng hồi là lúc tài ngẫu nhiên sẽ tưởng khởi một ít đoạn ngắn.

Long tộc sinh mệnh thật sự quá dài , có chút trí nhớ không cần thiết cùng nàng có chỗ tốt gì, lại muốn đi theo nàng cả đời, cho nên nàng tận lực muốn ném xuống một ít, nhưng mà thật tâm muốn quên, đổ ngược lại nhớ thâm .

Nàng kỳ thật có được chuyện cũ kính lí Ngao Thốn Tâm trí nhớ. Cái kia cùng Dương Tiễn cử án tề mi Ngao Thốn Tâm sở hữu trí nhớ.

Nhân chuyện cũ kính trung hết thảy đều là chân thật, cho nên chân thật nàng tự nhiên biết nơi đó phát sinh đủ loại.

Nàng nhớ được bọn họ đêm tân hôn viên mãn, nhớ được bọn họ chu du thiên hạ khoái ý. Nhớ được trong viện lê thụ thành tinh, nhớ được Dương Tiễn nói vĩnh không phụ nàng.

Nơi đó là nàng được đền bù mong muốn từng đã.

Nhưng là năm đó ra kim hà động nàng nói cho tự bản thân chút muốn toàn bộ quên.

Nàng đáp ứng qua tam ca, chuyện cũ nan truy liền không quay đầu lại, cho nên chuyện cũ kính trung trí nhớ cũng không cần quay đầu xem.

Hiện thời nàng ở Hoàng Sơn nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn trước mắt này đó tự, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng nặng trịch đau.

Ước chừng nàng lần này là lại thiếu mạng của hắn, lại thiếu hắn tình. Cho tới bây giờ ân oán rõ ràng mọi chuyện so đo tính thanh Ngao Thốn Tâm, lần này cần như thế nào bị cho là thanh?

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem kia trên vách núi đá tự, thật lâu chăm chú nhìn, cuối cùng huy thủ lại dùng rêu xanh che đậy đứng lên.

Nàng nghĩ nghĩ, muốn dùng linh lực lại ở chỗ này bãi một bộ kỳ, nhưng mà vô luận nàng như thế nào sử dụng pháp thuật, nhưng không cách nào tại đây thiết thượng một ván.

Ước chừng nơi này bị nhân thiết qua kết giới, cho nên nàng không thể lại bãi ván cờ. Ngao Thốn Tâm nghĩ vậy chút, liền dùng xong toàn bộ pháp lực chuẩn bị phá vừa vỡ này kết giới.

Có lẽ là nàng vận khí tốt, có lẽ kết hạ kết giới người nọ pháp lực không lắm cao cường, Ngao Thốn Tâm phá kết giới, liền gặp nguyên lai trống không một vật địa phương, xiêm áo ván cờ, mặt trên lá khô cái mãn, nhưng không hư thối, đã không biết qua nhân gia bao nhiêu xuân thu.

Long Nữ đến gần, phất khai này lá khô, liền gặp bàn cờ phía trên, hắc bạch tử giao thoa đấu đá, hỗ có chết, đúng là hoà. Đúng là nàng lúc trước ở hiện thế kính trung hoà Dương Tiễn hạ kia bàn kỳ.

Kia bàn hiện thế kính trung ván cờ, bị nhân bố như thế chỗ, liên tưởng đến trên vách núi đá tự, bày ra kết giới cờ hoà cục người quả thực miêu tả sinh động.

Nàng dường như nhìn đến hắn một người độc ngồi, một tay chấp bạch kỳ, một tay chấp hắc kỳ, chính mình đồng chính mình chơi cờ, theo năm đó bộ sậu, từng bước một cho tới hôm nay cục diện.

Sau đó dùng lá khô cái ván cờ, thiết hạ kết giới, nhượng phàm nhân bất trí phát hiện phá hư.

Chính là, hắn là làm sao mà biết lúc trước này tự, kia cục kỳ?

Ngao Thốn Tâm cầm lấy nhất tử, điêm nơi tay thượng, lại rốt cục vẫn là đem quân cờ ném vào kỳ tứ trung đi.

Nàng vẫy tay nhượng lá khô tiếp tục cái ở bàn cờ phía trên, trọng lại trù hoạch kết giới, mới vừa rồi rời xa.

Đãi đi được xa lại quay đầu xem, ai từng nghĩ vậy sao một tòa vô danh sơn, lại ẩn tàng rồi tiên tích.

Dương Tiễn, ngươi lại ở nơi nào đâu? Hiện thời ta phiên khắp thiên hạ tìm ngươi không thấy, nên lời nói không có nói rõ ràng, cho ngươi cho ta đều là tiếc nuối.

Ta đã chuẩn bị tốt dùng cả đời đến ngươi chờ, chờ duyên phận nghiêm cẩn.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: Thiếu niên nghe vũ ca trên lầu. Nến đỏ hôn la trướng. Tráng niên nghe vũ khách thuyền trung. Giang rộng rãi vân thấp, đoạn nhạn kêu gió tây.

Lúc này nghe vũ tăng lư hạ. Tấn đã tinh tinh (sao) cũng. Thăng trầm tổng vô tình. Nhất nhậm giai tiền, từng chút đến bình minh.- tưởng tiệp [ Ngu mỹ nhân ]

Ta dùng cả đời đến ngươi chờ, chờ duyên phận nghiêm cẩn.-[ số mệnh ]

, Chương 61

Dương Thiền nhìn thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm khi, trong lòng không khỏi thở dài. Nàng vẫn là ngày xưa bộ dáng, hồng y tóc đen ánh mắt sáng ngời, mà chính nàng trên tóc sớm trâm phí phạm.

"Tam công chúa."

"Nói bao nhiêu lần , ta hiện thời đã không phải công chúa ." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười, nhưng cũng không tính toán tại đây cái trên đề tài quá nhiều dây dưa, chỉ hướng bên trong nhìn, nói:"Hôm nay sao không thấy nhụy nhi?"

Lưu nhụy là Trầm Hương cùng Tiểu Ngọc đứa nhỏ, nhân này phụ này mẫu đều người mang pháp lực, một cái là tiên thai một cái là yêu tinh, này đây nàng vừa ra thân liền Phi Phàm thai, hiện thời một trăm hơn tuổi, lại vẫn là nhân loại thiếu nữ vừa mới cập kê bộ dáng.

"Nàng đi Đông Hải." Dương Thiền cười cười, xoay người đối Ngao Thốn Tâm nói:"Tam công chúa bên trong thỉnh."

Hai người vòng qua đại điện đi tới thánh mẫu miếu hậu viện, Dương Thiền ước chừng là ở này hoa đào thượng làm pháp, đã là mùa thu, kia hoa đào vẫn cứ khai được sáng quắc này hoa.

Dương Thiền thấy nàng ánh mắt lưu lại tại kia nở rộ hoa đào thượng, trong lòng một mảnh chua xót.

Nhưng mà trên mặt nàng vẫn là thần sắc bất động, chỉ hơi hơi cười yếu ớt, đối Ngao Thốn Tâm nói:"Thỉnh".

Dương Thiền pha trà tay nghề vẫn là như vậy thành thạo cao minh, Ngao Thốn Tâm ăn nàng phao trà, khoa lên:"Lại nói tiếp ta ăn qua trong trà, cũng là ngươi phao xuất ra nhất thơm ngọt."

Năm đó Dương Tiễn bắt đầu từ Tam Thánh Mẫu chỗ uống lên trà cảm thấy hảo uống, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng phu xướng phụ tùy bắt đầu nghiên cứu trà đạo .

"Quá khen. Tam công chúa muốn thích, có thể sao một chút lá trà trở về."

"Đã như vậy, Thốn Tâm liền cung kính không bằng tuân mệnh ." Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nói, đã thấy Dương Thiền tựa hồ tưởng lập tức đi cho nàng lấy lá trà bộ dáng, vội vàng kéo nàng nói:"Không vội, ta hôm nay đến chính là muốn hỏi một chút ngươi, ngươi có thể thấy được ngươi nhị ca?"

Trong mắt nàng ẩn dấu sâu đậm chấp niệm, Dương Thiền vọng đi vào tựa hồ có thể trông thấy cuộc đời này không thấy tuyệt vọng, trông thấy sinh mệnh lúc ban đầu hoang vu.

Nàng không đành lòng nhìn, liền đừng qua đầu, sai mở Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt nói:"Ta còn là trước cấp tam công chúa đi lấy trà bãi, hiện thời tuổi tác lên đây có một số việc chỉ sợ ngoài miệng ứng thừa đến lúc đó lại không nhớ được."

Nói xong nàng liền đứng lên, váy dài thâm y kéo ở , vạt váy mang phong, quay ra giống như cuồn cuộn Hồng Trần bàn hoa đào cánh hoa.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy nàng đi bay nhanh, liền cũng vô pháp, chỉ cúi đầu nhìn kia thưa thớt hoa đào.

Số mệnh nhỏ bé, hoa đào nhất kỳ một hồi. Hoa đào còn như thế, người với người trong lúc đó duyên phận chẳng lẽ so hoa đào còn muốn không bằng?

Ngao Thốn Tâm vươn tay qua lại sờ sờ kia cành thượng mềm mại hoa đào cánh hoa, chỉ cảm thấy xúc tua nhuyễn hoạt, kia hoa đào cánh hoa cư nhiên còn có thể lã chã run run.

Tam Thánh Mẫu kia pháp thuật thật sự thật là khéo , Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy kỳ quái, vừa định bẻ nhất chi đến xem, sau đó bỗng nhiên nhớ tới nàng từng đã ném Dương Tiễn đưa hoa, khi đó Dương Tiễn nói:"Năm đó phụ thân không cẩn thận thải đến hoa, đều sẽ thật cẩn thận nâng dậy đến, Dương Tiễn hôm nay bẻ gẫy hoa chi, vốn là có bứt rứt cảm giác." Hiện thời lại nhớ tới này đó, liền cũng dừng tay.

Dương Thiền cầm bao trà ngon diệp xuất ra, nhìn đến Ngao Thốn Tâm ở nhìn chằm chằm kia hoa đào, nàng tựa hồ lâm vào cái gì trí nhớ, vẫn không nhúc nhích, nàng liền ra tiếng hỏi:"Đang nhìn cái gì?"

"Nga, ta thấy ngươi nơi này hoa đào ở mùa thu cũng khai được như vậy hảo, liền cảm thấy có chút ngạc nhiên. Cho nên liền nhìn nhiều hai mắt." Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu đến cười giải thích.

"Này hoa, quả thật khai rất khá a... Ta rốt cuộc không thấy qua so nơi này đẹp hơn hoa đào ." Dương Thiền ánh mắt dừng ở hoa đào thượng, lại dường như dừng ở xa xôi hư không. Buồn bã nhược thất.

Nàng rõ ràng ở khoa hoa đào, Ngao Thốn Tâm lại cảm thấy nàng ngữ khí cư nhiên mang theo như vậy thâm ưu thương.

"Dương Tiễn ở nơi nào?" Ngao Thốn Tâm ánh mắt cũng dừng ở hoa đào thượng, lại hỏi một lần.

Nàng hai người sóng vai xem hoa đào, các nàng cùng nhau nghĩ cái kia cùng các nàng có chặt chẽ quan hệ nhân, nhưng là ánh mắt nhưng không một ti giao hội.

"Vấn đề này như vậy khó trả lời? Ta đây đổi một cái, này hoa đào là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Nàng đã tới vài thứ, mỗi một lần đều bị này phiến hoa đào kinh diễm, nhưng cũng chỉ nói là tầm thường, vừa rồi cẩn thận nhìn xem, mới phát giác không thích hợp.

"Này hoa... Chỉ sợ đã không phải một loại thế gian hoa đào thôi?" Ngao Thốn Tâm quay đầu đến xem nàng hỏi.

Dương Thiền trầm mặc vẻ mặt cực kỳ giống Dương Tiễn, hắn huynh muội hai người đều là cực có chủ ý nhân, người khác khó có thể tả hữu, có Dao Cơ dũng cảm cứng cỏi lại có Dương Thiên Hựu thiện lương ôn nhu. Bọn họ đều so nàng thông minh, từ trước nàng cũng ghen tị Dương Tiễn cùng Dương Thiền cảm tình, bọn họ là người một nhà, mà nàng mới là cái kia ngoại nhân. Cho nên nàng đuổi đi nàng, nhưng là sau này thủ lớn như vậy cái Dương phủ khi, nàng cũng hối hận .

Dương Thiền ở Dương Tiễn trong lòng là nàng vĩnh viễn không thể thay thế được kia một phần tồn tại, nàng đuổi đi Dương Thiền, đó là đem Dương Tiễn lại đi ngoại đẩy một phần.

Hiện thời nàng trầm mặc, thật sự là rất giống nàng nhị ca.

"Dương Tiễn... Hắn là không phải đã chết?" Ngao Thốn Tâm lại hỏi một câu.

Gió thổi qua Dương Thiền ống tay áo, giáp triền phiến phiến hoa đào, mang đến ám hương doanh tay áo.

"Ta hỏi ngươi, hắn là không phải đã chết?" Ngao Thốn Tâm tìm thật lớn khí lực hỏi.

"Tam công chúa, năm đó là ngươi nói với ta , chuyện cũ đã hĩ. Một khi đã như vậy, sẽ không cần lại quay đầu nhìn. Thiên hạ như vậy đại, ta cũng không biết ta nhị ca đi nơi nào." Dương Thiền quay đầu đến, lẳng lặng xem nàng nói.

"Giữa chúng ta trướng còn chưa tính rõ ràng, làm sao có thể chuyện cũ đã hĩ!" Ngao Thốn Tâm mạnh mẽ lui ra phía sau một bước, tựa vào một viên cây đào thượng. Cây đào bị thân thể của nàng chấn động, lã chã hạ xuống hoa đào cánh hoa, giống như hạ một hồi rực rỡ vũ.

"Tam công chúa, trở về đi. Ngươi luôn luôn lưu lạc ở ngoài, Tây Hải long trong cung người nhà của ngươi cũng sẽ sốt ruột." Dương Thiền đến gần nàng, đem trên tay bao trà ngon diệp nhét vào nàng trên tay.

Ngao Thốn Tâm xem Dương Thiền nhét vào chính mình trên tay lá trà, bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu lên hỏi:"Tam Thánh Mẫu, ngươi Bảo Liên Đăng đâu? Có thể không cho ta mượn vừa thấy."

"Bảo Liên Đăng nãi thiên địa chí bảo, hiện thời nó tạm nhận ta vì chủ, ta tự nhiên không thể đem này bảo vật dễ dàng chỉ ra cho nhân tiền." Dương Thiền vung ống tay áo, nghiêm nghị nói.

"Có cái gì này nọ trọng yếu đến liên Bảo Liên Đăng cũng không ở trên tay ngươi..." Ngao Thốn Tâm thì thào lẩm bẩm, sau đó bỗng nhiên nâng đầu nói:"Có phải hay không Dương Tiễn ra chuyện gì! Ngươi nói với ta, Dương Tiễn như thế nào?!"

"Ta nhị ca không có việc gì, tam công chúa cần gì phải miên man suy nghĩ?"

"Dương Thiền, ngươi thật sự là sẽ không nói dối." Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn chằm chằm nàng không buông tha nàng trong mắt một tia thần sắc biến hóa.

Phía trước nói không tỉ mỉ, hiện thời lại trảm đinh tiệt thiết nói cho nàng Dương Tiễn không có việc gì. Nàng trước sau mâu thuẫn, chỉ có thể thuyết minh một sự kiện, Dương Tiễn có lẽ là thật không được tốt .

"Tam Thánh Mẫu! Ngươi mau đi xem một chút..."

Bỗng nhiên, có quen thuộc thanh âm tự vươn xa gần đến đào viên trung. Kia thanh y đạo sĩ, thật sự là đã lâu .

"Ngọc đỉnh sư phụ?" Long Nữ xem cố nhân tiệm gần, trong mắt cũng là một mảnh triệt ngộ:"Trách không được ta đi Ngọc Tuyền Sơn, đã thấy sơn môn khép chặt, kêu cửa cũng không có người hưởng ứng."

"Sư phụ! Như thế nào?" Vừa rồi ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt thong dong trấn định Dương Thiền lúc này vội vàng hỏi.

Ngọc đỉnh đến gần thấy được Ngao Thốn Tâm, không khỏi súc mi.

"Cần ngươi đến hậu sơn một chuyến."

"Tam công chúa, ta bên này có việc gấp, ngươi vẫn là mời trở về đi." Dương Thiền nghe xong Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân lời nói quăng ống tay áo thượng hoa đào cánh hoa xoay người lại xem Ngao Thốn Tâm nói.

"Phía sau núi là có chuyện gì? Ta và các ngươi cùng đi xem!" Ngao Thốn Tâm một bước cũng không nhường.

"Đây là ta Hoa Sơn mật sự, tam công chúa không tiện biết." Tam Thánh Mẫu xuất ra thần nữ uy nghiêm, trả lời thập phần lãnh đạm.

"Chỉ sợ hôm nay, ai cũng ngăn cản không xong ta đến hậu sơn xem cái đến tột cùng." Ngao Thốn Tâm chậm rãi nói, trong tay hóa ra trường kiếm.

"Nàng muốn xem phải đi xem đi. Ai..." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân còn tưởng nói cái gì đó, nhưng là lại vẫn là đem hết thảy đều chung kết tại kia một tiếng "Ai" Bên trong.

Dương Thiền nghe hắn nói như vậy, cũng là sắc mặt trắng nhợt, môi phát run. Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy nàng như thế, bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, chỉ cảm thấy đáy lòng tựa hồ phá cái động, gió lạnh xuyên qua cái động khẩu lạnh lẽo vắng vẻ , nàng lui ra phía sau một bước, liền cái gì cũng không nói đi trước làm gương bay về phía phía sau núi.

Long Nữ phía sau, hoa đào cánh hoa điên giống nhau lạc, Dương Thiền xem này hoa đào, luôn luôn hàm ở trong mắt lệ, vẫn là nhịn không được mới hạ xuống.

Dương Thiền phi thân mà đi vượt qua nàng, hai người rất nhanh liền đến năm đó Dương Tiễn giam giữ Dương Thiền kia sơn động cái động khẩu.

"Như ngươi suy nghĩ, ta nhị ca quả thật là giấu ở Hoa Sơn sơn phúc. Hoa Sơn thủy lao, năm đó hắn giam giữ ta địa phương, hiện thời hắn đang ở nơi đó." Dương Thiền đứng ở cửa khẩu nói xong liền đóng mắt niệm khẩu quyết, cửa động lên tiếng trả lời mà khai.

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi theo Dương Thiền đi đến tiến vào, nàng vốn đi ở Dương Thiền phía sau, sau này trong lòng càng ngày càng cấp, nàng liền lướt qua Dương Thiền, chỉ hướng tới kia ánh sáng bước nhanh chạy đi.

Dương Thiền lại lo lắng nhà mình nhị ca lại lo lắng Ngao Thốn Tâm, lúc trước Dương Tiễn ở nàng trước mặt chết ngất đi qua, cuối cùng câu nói đầu tiên là dặn dò nàng nhất định không cần nói cho Ngao Thốn Tâm chuyện của hắn, hiện thời...

Ước chừng hết thảy đều là thiên ý.

Làm nàng chậm Ngao Thốn Tâm một bước đuổi tới khi, liền gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm che miệng ngơ ngác xem bãi đá thượng nằm người kia.

Năm đó nàng lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy hắn thời điểm hắn cũng là một thân huyết y, máu tươi nhiễm bên tay áo, hiện thời nàng lại nhìn thấy hắn, hắn màu trắng xiêm y nhiễm đại đoàn đại đoàn vết máu, hắn trong lòng, đang có máu tươi chậm rãi choáng váng ra. Mà hắn ngực không có phập phồng, mặt như giấy vàng.

Bảo Liên Đăng treo cao ở hắn thân thể phía trên, chính lóe nhu hòa quang mang, kia hào quang bao phủ lại Dương Tiễn, nhượng sắc mặt của hắn thoạt nhìn không đến mức như vậy kém.

Một bên, hóa thành chân thân Hao Thiên khuyển cuộn mình ở Dương Tiễn bên người, hắn vẫn là kia màu đen tế khuyển, miệng ô ô , ánh mắt trơn bóng, hắn đem đầu các ở phía trước trảo thượng, thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm, lại liên mí mắt cũng không nâng một chút.

Ngao Thốn Tâm từng bước một đi đến Dương Tiễn trước mặt, tưởng vươn tay đi chạm vào chạm vào hắn, nhưng là bàn tay đến trước mặt hắn, lại không biết nên chạm vào hắn thế nào một chỗ. Hắn như vậy yếu ớt, tựa hồ tùy tiện nhẹ nhàng vừa chạm vào sẽ thoát phá một loại.

"Không nên đụng hắn." Dương Thiền đi đến bên người nàng, đồng nàng giống nhau ngồi xổm xuống | thân đến xem Dương Tiễn.

"Ta nhị ca ở trong này ngủ thật lâu , hắn lại không tỉnh lại, ta đều phải già đi."

"Hắn làm sao có thể biến thành như vậy..."

"Ta nhìn thấy hắn thời điểm, hắn so bây giờ còn muốn hỏng bét."

"Hắn ngực ở đổ máu!" Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy cổ họng khô ráp phát không ra tiếng.

"Ta biết. Nơi đó đã không có tâm , nhưng vẫn ở đổ máu." Dương Thiền chảy lệ nói:"Ta nhìn thấy hắn thời điểm, hắn ngã vào hoa đào trong vườn, hắn... Hắn ngực, phá một cái đại lỗ thủng. Bên trong kia trái tim, không có."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe nàng như vậy nói, bưng kín miệng, chỉ nhậm kia nước mắt lã chã lưu lại, giọt nơi tay thượng, giọt ở bãi đá phía trên.

Bởi vì bị Dương Tiễn tâm đầu huyết, cho nên Hoa Sơn hoa đào đều phụ hắn địa tinh phách. Cũng bởi vậy kia hoa đào mới có thể nẩy nở bất bại, mới có thể ở mùa thu vẫn có ngày xuân thịnh cảnh.

"Ta nhị ca không cho ta đem này đó nói cho ngươi, nhưng là hiện thời hắn đều như vậy , ta nghĩ ngươi hay là nên biết hắn vì ngươi, làm cái gì. Ta nhị ca cho tới bây giờ vì người khác làm rất nhiều sự nhưng cũng không nói nhiều, hắn không nói người khác làm sao mà biết. Hắn vì ngươi thành hiện thời cái dạng này, ngươi nên biết."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe này đó, miệng toát ra nhẹ nhàng nức nở, kia thanh âm rất nhẹ, bị nàng ôm, giống như tiểu động vật lúc sắp chết than thở.

Dương Thiền gặp Ngao Thốn Tâm chậm rãi hóa thành một cái phi sắc long, nàng nhẹ nhàng đem Dương Tiễn cuốn lấy, nàng đem nàng toàn bộ thân mình bàn ở Dương Tiễn trên người.

Nàng hiện thời cũng không khuyên nàng không nên đụng hắn.

Việc đã đến nước này, nàng chẳng lẽ còn muốn cản Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp cận nàng nhị ca?

Chính là, nhị ca, ta đến cùng là không có hoàn thành ngươi cuối cùng nhắc nhở. Khiến cho tam muội lại tùy hứng một lần, ngươi như vậy đau ta, nhất định sẽ tha thứ ta , có phải hay không?

Bảo Liên Đăng lóe nhu hòa quang mang, kia hào quang đem kia hai người đều bao vây trong đó. Hao Thiên khuyển đứng dậy, xem bọn họ, kia màu hổ phách trơn bóng trong mắt có trong suốt chất lỏng hạ xuống.

, Chương 62

Thanh y lôi thôi đạo sĩ xem trước mặt cảnh tượng, chính là nhẹ nhàng thở dài:"Quả nhiên là nghiệt duyên..."

"Ta này đồ đệ thanh ngạo cả đời, lại phá lệ chấp nhất tình tự. Tình thân, huynh đệ tình bạn, tình yêu... Cả đời vì tình sở mệt, lúc trước là vì ngươi, thiếu chút nữa ép buộc mạng nhỏ đều không có. Này cũng cũng không sao, ngươi là hắn duy nhất thân nhân, là hắn thân muội muội. Hiện thời là vì nàng... Ai..." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân thật sự nói không được nữa.

Tam Thánh Mẫu xem trước mặt cảnh tượng nói:"Hắn cả đời vì tình sở mệt, Thiên Đạo lại cố tình nhượng hắn kế thừa mẫu thân thiên mắt, phải làm kia vạn vạn nhân phía trên, thay Thiên Đạo chưởng thiên luật. Ta mẫu thân năm đó bị Tam Thủ Giao niết phá trái tim, cuối cùng cho ta phụ thân cứu hai người xài chung một lòng, cũng bởi vậy nàng có phàm tâm. Hiện thời ta nhị ca cũng bước mẫu thân rập khuôn theo, chính là thân thể hắn, căn bản cự tuyệt người khác tới gần."

Dương Tiễn có lẽ đoán được hắn người yêu luyến tiếc hắn, hội buông tha chính mình tâm tới cứu hắn. Cho nên hắn cự tuyệt người khác trái tim.

Dương Thiền từng thử qua lấy trái tim mình độ cấp Dương Tiễn, nhưng là trái tim nàng căn bản vào không được hắn ngực. Nàng nghĩ chính mình cùng nhị ca nhất mẫu sở ra, phụ thân mẫu thân máu ở bọn họ trong cơ thể giao hòa kéo dài, nàng là hắn trên thế giới này thân nhất nhân, nếu liên trái tim nàng hắn đều bài xích, chỉ sợ thiên hạ này đã không có ai có thể được đến hắn nhận rồi.

"Dương Thiền, đem Bảo Liên Đăng bấc đèn lấy ra cấp Dương Tiễn." Ngao Thốn Tâm thanh âm từ tiền phương truyền đến.

Dương Thiền lắc lắc đầu, nàng không phải không có thử qua.

"Thân thể hắn bài xích ngoại vật tiến vào." Nàng đáp.

"Ngươi tin ta một lần, ta từng đã hai lần phá qua Dương Tiễn kết giới, hắn cấm chế cho ta không có hiệu quả." Ngao Thốn Tâm nói.

Dương Thiền liền đóng mắt, niệm khẩu quyết, Bảo Liên Đăng bấc đèn nhiễm nhiễm theo đăng trung dâng lên, dừng ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trước mặt. Ngao Thốn Tâm thân thủ nắm giữ bấc đèn hàm ở miệng, chậm rãi độ đến Dương Tiễn trong miệng.

Bấc đèn quang mang ánh hai người khuôn mặt. Ngao Thốn Tâm đóng mắt, cảm nhận được long khí bao lấy bấc đèn chậm rãi vào Dương Tiễn ngực.

Hắn môi như vậy lạnh như băng mà nàng môi như vậy lửa nóng, nàng nhớ tới lần đó cũng không chu sơn trở về trên đường, gặp được tuyết lở, ở băng thiên tuyết địa một mảnh giá lạnh trung, hắn cũng là lấy trong miệng Thuần Dương khí thay nàng ấm thân tục mệnh, giáo nàng không tới tại kia băng tuyết trung bị đông lạnh thành khắc băng.

Hiện thời ta cũng như vậy cứu ngươi, hi vọng có thể giống ngươi cứu ta khi như vậy thần kỳ.

"Ta đồ đệ lần này bị thương theo ta được biết là đến nay nhất hung hiểm một lần, hi vọng có thể có kỳ tích phát sinh." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân phe phẩy cây quạt nói.

"Ta nhị ca nhất định sẽ bình an vô sự ." Dương Thiền kiên định nói.

Nàng tưởng, hắn làm sao có thể có việc? Hắn cả đời vì người khác còn sống, sinh mệnh tiên có vui vẻ thời điểm. Hiện thời thật vất vả nhận rõ chính mình tâm, thật vất vả kia trái tim chiếm được đáp lại, hắn làm sao có thể tại đây thời điểm rời đi?

Nhưng mà nhượng Dương Thiền cùng Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân vui mừng là, lần này Dương Tiễn tựa hồ cũng không bài xích Bảo Liên Đăng bấc đèn, kia bấc đèn điền nhập hắn ngực sau vẫn chưa bị hắn bản thân linh lực bức ra đến.

Dương Thiền lộ ra một tia gợn sóng bàn tươi cười.

Dương Tiễn ngực huyết cuối cùng không lại toát ra đến, nhưng mà hắn vẫn là nhắm mắt không nói, tri giác toàn vô. Mặc cho Ngao Thốn Tâm như thế nào kêu gọi, lại không một ti phản ứng.

"Hắn mất tâm, mất thiên nhãn, Dương Tiễn hắn, lần này thương thật sự là quá nặng." Ngọc đỉnh phe phẩy cây quạt thở dài.

"Hắn mất thiên nhãn?!" Ngao Thốn Tâm hóa thành nhân thân ngẩng đầu lên hỏi. Trên mặt của nàng còn quải nước mắt, giờ phút này nhìn qua, ngọc đỉnh trực giác được này ngày xưa xảo quyệt Long Nữ thật sự là lột da hoán cốt, sống lại ra hoàn toàn không đồng dạng như vậy khí khái.

"Hắn dùng thiên nhãn theo hải vu nơi đó đổi lấy ngươi sinh cơ." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân ôn hoà nói, muốn nói hắn đối Ngao Thốn Tâm không có oán khí là giả , tiên nhân thượng có ba phần tì khí, hắn tự nhiên cũng là có .

"Kia hắn tâm..."

"Muốn cứu các ngươi Long tộc, là muốn dùng một viên dũng giả chi tâm có phải hay không? Dương Tiễn liền dùng xong chính mình tâm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm kia nước mắt liền lại lã chã xuống, nàng xem Dương Tiễn, nghĩ rằng, đúng là vẫn còn chính mình hại hắn.

Lúc trước, nàng ở trong tuyết câu kia "Ta cũng thật hâm mộ nàng a..." Đến cùng vẫn là bị hắn nghe lọt được. Nàng nói nàng hâm mộ chết đi vạn thánh công chúa, bởi vì nàng chiếm được trượng phu toàn tâm toàn ý yêu, trượng phu của nàng nguyện ý vì nàng dâng ra chính mình hết thảy thậm chí sinh mệnh.

Hiện thời, nàng cũng phải đến như vậy đãi ngộ, nàng lại tình nguyện hắn vẫn là lúc trước cái kia đối chính mình lãnh đạm đối chính mình chính là tâm tồn áy náy cùng cảm kích Dương Tiễn.

Ít nhất khi đó hắn còn có thể đối chính mình phát giận, đồng chính mình ngươi tới ta đi đối chọi gay gắt. Nàng tưởng niệm cái kia rõ rõ ràng có thể đem chính mình tức giận đến chết khiếp Dương Tiễn. Mà không phải trước mặt này vẫn không nhúc nhích toàn vô hơi thở tư pháp thiên thần.

Nếu tử vong mới có thể chứng minh tình thâm, kia nàng tình nguyện không cần.

Lấy mệnh tướng hứa, tình yêu vốn không bền vững.

Nàng nhớ tới ở lưỡng thế kính lí chính mình đọc được dân gian thoại bản, thoại bản thượng nói nữ tử đem toàn bộ tình cảm thể xác và tinh thần kính dâng cấp âu yếm nam tử, đó là lấy thân báo đáp. Nàng tưởng, chính mình ở như vậy nhiều năm trước kia liền đã đem chính mình hứa cho Dương Tiễn. Nàng cùng hắn trong lúc đó phát sinh qua rất nhiều việc, nhưng nàng lại trước giờ chưa từng hối hận quá sơ được ăn cả ngã về không năm đó chưa từng có từ trước đến nay.

Hiện thời hắn lấy mệnh tướng hứa, nàng lại cảm thấy kia thật sự là nàng sinh mệnh không thể thừa nhận nặng.

Dương Tiễn, ta muốn ngươi sống lại, chúng ta còn có nhất tuyệt bút trướng chưa tính đâu.

"Ngọc đỉnh sư phụ, ta không tin Dương Tiễn liền chỉ có thể như vậy , trời không tuyệt đường người, hắn nhất định sẽ tỉnh lại ." Ngao Thốn Tâm kiên định nói.

"Ba hồn bảy vía đều có tổn hại, mấy năm nay nếu không phải dựa vào hắn bản thân đã là kim tiên thân, không phải dựa vào Bảo Liên Đăng thay hắn tu bổ hồn phách, chỉ sợ sớm hồn phi phách tán . Hắn lúc trước vì đem ngươi tán cho tứ hải tam giới hồn phách thu thập đứng lên, liền tìm hồng hoang thần khí Đông Hoàng Chung, ngày ban ngày linh lực xao chung, đại âm hi thanh, lại có thể truyền khắp tam giới, Đông Hoàng Chung đem ngươi hồn phách mảnh nhỏ dẫn tới một chỗ, trọng tố ngươi hồn phách, chỉ tiếc ngươi pháp lực thật sự thiếu, hồn phách luôn luôn ngủ say không thể tỉnh lại. Như thế qua trăm năm, ngươi tài sống lại. Đáng tiếc hắn cũng đã kiên trì không nổi nữa..."

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cảm thán một tiếng, liền lại nói:"Cũng may mà ngươi hôm nay đến nghĩ cách nhượng Bảo Liên Đăng bấc đèn thực nhập hắn trong cơ thể, bằng không, ta liền thực cho rằng hắn nhịn không quá hôm nay..."

"Hắn này thân thể, chỉ sợ cần trong truyền thuyết Thần Nông đỉnh tài có hi vọng trị. Thần Nông đỉnh lại xưng tạo thế đỉnh, năm đó Thần Nông thị thường bách thảo, hắn dùng đỉnh tụ tập vô số linh dược tiên khí, khiến cho Thần Nông đỉnh có cường đại chữa khỏi lực lượng."

"Kia sư phụ cũng biết Thần Nông đỉnh ở nơi nào?" Dương Thiền vội hỏi.

"Thái Thượng Lão Quân lò bát quái, đó là trong truyền thuyết Thần Nông đỉnh." Hắn huy huy cũ nát quạt nan, nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái nói.

"Ta này liền đi tìm đạo tổ!" Ngao Thốn Tâm nói xong liền xoay người muốn đi.

Dương Thiền tưởng kéo nàng, nhưng mà nàng bàn tay ra một nửa liền lại thu hồi .

"Sư phụ, vì sao nhiều năm như vậy không nói với ta Thần Nông đỉnh việc."

"Khi đó ta kia số khổ đồ nhi thiếu tâm, ngũ tạng thiếu nhất, đó là dùng xong Thần Nông đỉnh cũng không hồi thiên vô thuật. Nhưng là Ngao Thốn Tâm không giống với, nàng là dị sổ."

Thanh y đạo sĩ quay đầu nhìn nhìn Dương Tiễn, nói:"Có lẽ này đó là ta kia hai cái đồ nhi trúng mục tiêu kiếp số, đều cần tại kia lò bát quái trung luyện thượng nhất luyện, tài xem như phá sinh tử kiếp."

Tam Thánh Mẫu cũng quay đầu nhìn nhìn nhà mình nhị ca, trong lòng yên lặng cầu nguyện hắn có thể bình an vô sự.

Ngươi có lẽ sẽ trách ta không có giữ chặt tam công chúa, nhưng ta lại nghĩ nàng dù sao cũng là tam công chúa, là thiên địa dị sổ, tổng có thể thay đổi chút cái gì. Ta mất đi rồi Ngạn Xương, liền không thể lại mất đi ngươi.

"Tây Hải Long Nữ Ngao Thốn Tâm bái kiến Thái Thượng Lão Quân."

Ngao Thốn Tâm đến ba mươi ba trọng thiên đâu dẫn cung, hướng về trông cửa đồng tử bái nói.

Kia đồng tử tiện trả lễ nói muốn vào đi bẩm báo. Chỉ chốc lát sau liền thấy hắn trở về:"Tổ sư gia cho ngươi vào đi."

Nói xong liền xoay người ở phía trước dẫn đường.

Đến kia phòng luyện đan, nho nhỏ đạo đồng liền khom người ở ngoài nói:"Khách nhân đã đưa, đệ tử cáo lui."

Đạo cốt tiên phong Lão Quân liền quăng phất trần theo phòng luyện đan nội đi ra.

"Ngươi tìm đến ta nhưng là vì Dương Tiễn việc?"

"Là, Dương Tiễn vô luận như thế nào thống trị tam giới có công, tổ sư gia chẳng lẽ liền nhẫn gặp có công chi thần ngã xuống sao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm nói.

"Quả nhiên là thiên địa dị sổ, tự ngươi cứu Dương Tiễn bắt đầu liền cải biến tam giới vận mệnh, hiện thời Dương Tiễn này sinh tử kiếp cũng là bởi vì ngươi dựng lên, nhưng cũng nhân ngươi mà diệt." Lão Quân vung phất trần nói.

Hắn dài mi bạc trắng, một đôi mắt lại cất giấu càn khôn cất giấu số mệnh.

"Ta biết ta như vậy dị sổ tồn tại đối Thiên Đạo là một loại khiêu khích, Dương Tiễn cũng là cứu ta tài có kiếp nạn này. Nhưng là... Ta cũng tưởng theo khuôn phép cũ, ta cũng tưởng làm một cái phổ thông nhân. Nếu như khả năng, còn thỉnh đạo tổ cấp Ngao Thốn Tâm một phàm nhân vận mệnh."

"Ngươi là dị sổ, vừa động ngươi liền vừa muốn diễn sinh ra vô số sự tình, chỉ sợ xử lý không tốt còn có thể đưa tới thiên địa hạo kiếp. Hiện thời, ta cũng liền bất động ngươi. Cuối cùng ngươi lấy đã mệnh bổ trung nguyên long mạch cũng là công lớn nhất kiện, ta liền nhượng Dương Tiễn đến ta lò bát quái trung rèn thiêu chín chín tám mươi mốt thiên, chỉ hy vọng hắn có Tôn Ngộ Không tạo hóa."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhớ tới kia lưỡng thế kính trung, Lão Quân mà nói phục Dương Tiễn nhượng hắn ra tay đi thu Tôn Ngộ Không, hai người ở trong thư phòng nói chuyện một hồi lâu, ra thư phòng Dương Tiễn liền đáp ứng rồi, cũng bởi vậy sự bị thương ngọc đỉnh sư phụ tâm. Nàng lúc đó cảm thấy việc này kỳ quái, hiện thời nghĩ đến, kia kính trung năm tháng khắp nơi là huyền cơ.

Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn cho bọn hắn lưỡng thế kính, không phải không có nguyên nhân . Dương Tiễn ở kính trung ngộ được đại đạo, thành kim tiên, nàng ở kính trung tìm về bị loại bỏ si, thấy rõ giữa bọn họ ân oán, càng thấy rõ thế sự lòng người, số mệnh duyên phận.

Hiện thế kính trung kính tượng, người khác tạo cho nàng kính tượng, theo ngay từ đầu liền ám chỉ Lão Quân từ giữa làm khó dễ năng lực.

Thượng vị giả đấu pháp, lạc tử không một chỗ nhàn bút.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cười cười nói:"Đa tạ tổ sư gia thành toàn."

"Ta nhưng cũng hi vọng ngươi có thể đáp ứng ta một sự kiện." Lão Quân xem dưới chân huyễn biến đám mây nói.

"Hảo!" Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không nghe hắn nói cái gì điều kiện, trực tiếp điểm đầu nói hảo.

Sau này Ngao Thốn Tâm liền chưa từng nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn, đỉnh thiên lập địa anh hùng cho tới bây giờ đều sẽ không thuộc loại nàng một người, nàng từ trước có lẽ không hiểu, hiện thời cũng là biết nhiều lắm.

Nàng hành tẩu ở nhân gian, thật cẩn thận thủ trung nguyên long mạch, một người triều du thương hải mộ tang ngô. Này cùng nàng đi qua muôn sông nghìn núi mọi người, hiện thời đều phân tán ở thiên nhai.

Đông đi xuân đến, hoa tàn lại khai, năm phục lại một năm nữa. Kia một ngày, nàng tuần đến Hoàng Sơn, nàng tưởng, kia chỗ trên vách núi đá tự không biết còn ở? Trong lòng nghĩ kia tự, liền trú chừng, âm thầm do dự chính mình có phải hay không nên đi nhìn một cái.

Kinh niên tâm sự, có từng phong hoá tiêu tán? Kia rêu xanh dưới tự, hay không đã mơ hồ đến không thể công nhận?

Đúng lúc này ở nàng trước mặt khiêu qua một cái hồng mao hồ ly, Ngao Thốn Tâm không hiểu liền cảm thấy thập phần quen thuộc.

Coi như là một cái mộng du, nàng tưởng.

Nàng liền đi theo kia nhảy dựng nhảy dựng hồ ly, tiến nhập hoang vắng sơn đạo.

Cuối đường, vô danh cô sơn góc, có bạch y tiên nhân phanh trà xanh, xiêm áo ván cờ, hư tịch lấy đãi.

Hắc tử cùng bạch tử các ở này vị, chờ một hồi thế lực ngang nhau chém giết.

Long Nữ nhìn đến người nọ, chỉ cảm thấy cuồn cuộn Hồng Trần đều ở dưới chân, người nọ mặt mày như vậy rõ ràng, liên khóe miệng độ cong cũng là ngày xưa bộ dáng.

Một bên nước trà xì xì vang cái không ngừng, trà hương lượn lờ, nàng dường như nghe được số mệnh dày vò năm tháng, phương nấu tối thấm vào ruột gan trà hương.

Người nọ mở ra trên tay cây quạt, tự nhiên ánh mặt trời chiếu vào trên mặt của hắn, mặt hắn như vậy đẹp mắt, như nhau bọn họ mới gặp, hắn tối chật vật không chịu nổi khi, cũng là tốt như vậy xem.

Lúc ban đầu khuynh tâm, đó là quân nhan Như Ngọc.

Long Nữ tưởng nói ra góc váy lướt qua đá lởm chởm núi đá, thong dong đi đến hắn trước mặt hỏi một câu: "Nhiều năm không thấy, tôn giá khả mạnh khỏe?"

Nhưng mà nàng đến cùng vẫn là nửa bước bất động, chính là đứng ở nơi đó, xem người nọ mỉm cười.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: Nhưng là hắn xem nàng, trước cười nói:"Ta nghe nói dân gian có thuyết pháp, đó là nói nam tử cứu nữ tử, nàng kia liền nên lấy thân báo đáp, không biết cô nương hay không tán thành?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng đi đến người nọ trước mặt, nói:"Nàng kia cũng phải nhìn xem kia nam tử, hay không đáng giá lấy thân báo đáp."- não bổ hạ ha ha ha ha nhưng cảm giác Dương Tiễn nói không nên lời nói như vậy.

Chính văn hoàn. Kế tiếp là phiên ngoại, một ít vấn đề sẽ ở trong phiên ngoại cấp ra đáp án, tỷ như Dương Tiễn là làm sao mà biết Ngao Thốn Tâm ở hiện thế kính trung trải qua chuyện. Mặt khác giải thích hạ lấy thân báo đáp này đề mục: Đại gia đều cho rằng lấy thân báo đáp nói là Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn vì báo ân lấy thân báo đáp có kia đoạn một ngàn sáu trăm năm hôn nhân. Nhưng lấy thân báo đáp chỉ là Ngao Thốn Tâm. Nữ tử đem toàn bộ tình cảm thể xác và tinh thần kính dâng cấp âu yếm nam tử, đó là lấy thân báo đáp.[ kỳ thật ở cổ đại, không có cha mẹ chi mệnh, không có mối chước ngôn hôn nhân đều là không chịu thừa nhận , một cái nữ tử, lấy thân báo đáp, hứa là cả đời, cũng không nhất định bao gồm một cái danh phận, hứa là chính mình, cũng không nhất định được đến hạnh phúc.]- trăm độ thượng này đoạn thoại nói đặc biệt hảo. Kỳ thật Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn hôn nhân không chịu chúc phúc, Tây Hải cũng không dám nhận Dương Tiễn này con rể, Ngao Thốn Tâm ưng thuận là toàn bộ vận mệnh cùng nhân sinh, cho nên kỳ thật là nàng lấy thân báo đáp. Về phần Dương Tiễn, đứng ở những người đứng xem góc độ ta từ đầu tới cuối cũng không cảm thấy hắn làm sao làm sai, hắn vô luận là đạo nghĩa thượng vẫn là ở trượng phu trên vị trí đều làm được hắn có thể làm đến hết thảy. Năm đó hắn không thương Ngao Thốn Tâm, đây là chính hắn cũng khống chế không được sự. Như vậy dưới tình huống thu lưu nàng cưới nàng, thật sự là rất bình thường bất quá . Đương nhiên đứng ở Ngao Thốn Tâm góc độ thượng, hắn không thương nàng, đó là sai lầm lớn nhất. Nhân là sai hoài chi làm, chỉ biết thỏa mãn chính mình, chiếu cố không đến mọi người. Cho nên muốn chụp chuyên cái gì ta luôn luôn là tùy ý , đại gia thỉnh tự do ... Chấm điểm đi...

Chương 63

Ngao Thốn Tâm đi rồi, Đà Khiết có khi một người ngủ ở hắc thủy hà thần sông phủ đệ sẽ gặp thường xuyên mơ thấy bọn họ hồi nhỏ chuyện.

Hắn là Kính hồ/Kính hà Long Vương thứ chín một đứa trẻ, là trong vài cái huynh đệ tối bất hảo khó nhất lấy quản thúc một cái. Thường ngôn nói cha mẹ sinh con trời sinh tính, tử tử bất đồng, Kính hồ/Kính hà Long Vương vợ chồng bởi vì hắn là yêu nhi, đối hắn cũng phá lệ phóng túng một ít.

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị đưa Kính hồ/Kính hà khi hắn còn tại long đản lí. Nho nhỏ Long Nữ vươn tay sờ sờ long đản, lại tò mò gõ xao, Đà Khiết liền đã ở đản ngõ xuất động tĩnh đến, dọa nàng nhất cú sốc.

"Đệ đệ muốn xuất ra sao?" Ngao Thốn Tâm hỏi chính mình cô cô.

"Là đâu, Thốn Tâm phải có đệ đệ , đãi đệ đệ lớn lên, liền có thể bảo hộ Thốn Tâm ." Kính hồ/Kính hà long hậu cười nói.

"Đệ đệ a..." Ngao Thốn Tâm lại duỗi thân con dấu trạc long đản. Nàng sinh hạ đến chính là trong nhà ít nhất nữ nhi, trên đầu liền chỉ có hai cái ca ca. Hiện thời nghe cô cô nói có đệ đệ, nhất thời cũng có chút tươi mới.

Sau này nàng liền thường thường đến xem kia còn tại long đản lí biểu đệ, cùng hắn nói một lát nói. Đà Khiết bất hạnh ở đản trung nói không xong nói, liền chỉ có thể chịu được nàng lải nhải nói đâu đâu.

Nàng nói nàng tưởng niệm Tây Hải long cung, nàng nói nàng tưởng niệm phụ hoàng mẫu hậu, nàng nói nàng tưởng niệm đại ca cùng tam ca. Nàng có đôi khi lão khí hoành thu tự xưng tỷ tỷ, nhưng mà đại đa số thời điểm đó là điệu nước mắt kể rõ này tưởng niệm.

Sau này Đà Khiết theo đản lí bò ra đến, chuyện thứ nhất đó là nhượng nàng câm miệng!

Tiểu đà long chân thân không có chân chính Long tộc như vậy mạnh mẽ mỹ lệ, kéo cồng kềnh đuôi khoác màu đen vảy, Ngao Thốn Tâm vừa thấy đến như vậy "Xấu" biểu đệ nhượng chính mình câm miệng, lúc này liền khóc mở.

Tiếng khóc đưa tới Kính hồ/Kính hà Long Vương vợ chồng, bọn họ có thế này kinh hỉ phát hiện chính mình con nhỏ nhất cũng đã xuất long đản.

Nàng ghét bỏ hắn, Đà Khiết nho nhỏ tâm linh cũng bị thương, sau này hơi chút tập pháp thuật liền tàng khởi chính mình bổn tướng, chỉ lấy nhân thân hiện thế.

Ngao Thốn Tâm luôn luôn dưỡng ở Kính hồ/Kính hà, bên người ngoạn bạn chỉ Đà Khiết một người, Đà Khiết các ca ca đều đã lâu thành, có chính mình chức trách, tiểu bối lí chỉ bọn họ hai người không có việc gì. Kính hồ/Kính hà long nhi vợ chồng đối bọn họ cũng phá lệ khoan dung, hai cái tiểu nhân tính tình dưỡng một cái so một cái bá đạo, một cái so một cái quái đản.

"Thốn Tâm một người đi đến chúng ta Kính hồ/Kính hà, nàng là nữ hài tử, nên đối nàng trân trọng một ít." Kính hồ/Kính hà Long Vương thường thường nói như vậy. Đến cùng là thương hại nàng tuổi nhỏ rời nhà, ăn nhờ ở đậu, bởi vậy động lòng trắc ẩn.

Đà Khiết không giống Ngao Thốn Tâm là thật long, sinh ra liền khả ngự phong phi hành, hắn tu tập một đoạn thời gian pháp thuật sau mới miễn cưỡng có thể đáp mây bay. Vì thế còn bị Ngao Thốn Tâm cười nhạo vừa thông suốt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chân long thân phi thường xinh đẹp, phi sắc lượng lệ vảy, mạnh mẽ long thân, sắc bén nanh vuốt, không một chỗ không hiện chỉ ra ra Long tộc cao quý cùng uy nghiêm.

Mà Đà Khiết long thân lại đen thui, vảy cứng rắn không thấy sáng bóng, đuôi lại đại vừa nát trọng, phủ phục ở thời điểm bất lưu ý còn có thể cho rằng thì phải là một đoạn khô mộc hoặc là một khối nham thạch.

"Đà Khiết, ngươi một ngày nào đó hội trở thành chân long , đối đãi ngươi tu hành nhất vạn năm, hai mươi tư lặc trường toàn, liên tiếp châu mãn, liền khả thốn này xác hóa rồng mà đi." Kính hồ/Kính hà long hậu như vậy an ủi hắn.

"Chân long lại có cái gì hiếm lạ!" Hắn khi đó kỳ quái nói.

"Bởi vì... Chỉ có chân long tài xứng đôi chân long a ~" Mẫu thân ý vị thâm trường nói.

Hắn lại quay đầu chạy ra.

Ngao Thốn Tâm hơi lớn một chút, hồi Tây Hải số lần liền hơn. Tây Hải long hậu mang theo nàng kết bạn bản tộc không ít tỷ muội, nàng đồng Đông Hải tứ công chúa Ngao Thính Tâm nhất hợp ý, vốn là đường tỷ muội, sau này càng là thành khuê trung bạn thân.

Cấp Tây Hải Long Vương chúc thọ khi hắn thấy các nàng luôn luôn đứng chung một chỗ líu ríu cái không ngừng, trong lòng liền có chút không thoải mái.

Như là vốn thuộc loại chính mình ngoạn bạn, bị ngoại nhân cướp đi giống nhau.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không để ý hắn kỳ quái, vẫn như cũ không chịu để tâm, ai đối nàng tốt nàng liền xung ai cười. Nàng dần dần lớn lên, sau này liền trở về Tây Hải nhận long cung lễ nghi dạy, cần phải muốn cho nàng có cái công chúa bộ dáng.

Đúng rồi, nàng không chỉ là chân long, nàng vẫn là Long tộc công chúa.

Đà Khiết cũng dần dần lớn lên, làm người xử thế lại càng thêm bất thường kiêu ngạo. Hắn các ca ca đều ở ngoài mưu chuyện, chỉ có hắn luôn luôn tại cha mẹ cánh chim dưới tự do tự tại cuộc sống.

Mẫu thân luôn luôn cổ vũ hắn, nói kim lân khởi là trong ao vật, nhất ngộ phong vân liền hóa rồng. Hắn là long tử, chỉ cần hảo hảo tu hành liền có thể trở thành chân long.

Phụ thân nói có vị thần sông nữ nhi bộ dạng thật không sai, gia thế cũng cùng hắn xứng, nghĩ đến hắn hẳn là sẽ thích.

Hắn khi đó nghe nói hắc thủy hà thần sông nữ nhi bộ dạng hảo, liền thuận miệng nói một câu:"Nếu là giống hắc thủy hà thần sông nữ nhi như vậy tuyệt sắc, nhi thần liền mặc cho phụ vương an bày hôn sự."

Kia hắc thủy hà thần sông nữ nhi ngạo khí thật sự, tam giới chư thần không người có thể vào trong mắt nàng. Hắn lường trước phụ vương mẫu hậu đều sẽ không thích như vậy con dâu.

Quả nhiên, việc này liền không có câu dưới.

Hắn sau này ở Kính hồ/Kính hà nghe nói Ngao Thốn Tâm gả cho Ngọc Đế cháu ngoại trai, hắn nghe nói hôn sau nàng vẫn là kia bá đạo kịch liệt tính tình, bọn họ vợ chồng hai người thường xuyên cãi nhau. Ngọc Đế truyền lệnh tam giới văn thư thượng tràn ngập táo vương ở Dương gia nhìn đến vụn vặt gia sự, hắn biết tam giới đều đang nhìn bọn họ chê cười.

Hắn có chút thay nàng lo lắng, lại không nghĩ đi gặp nàng. Ngao Thốn Tâm ước chừng cũng là không nghĩ liên lụy Kính hồ/Kính hà, liền cũng không cùng bọn hắn lui tới.

Như thế, thẳng đến kia tràng họa cập Kính hồ/Kính hà trăm vạn thủy tộc âm mưu đã đến phía trước, hắn nhưng lại cho tới bây giờ chưa từng gặp qua nàng một mặt.

Sau này Kính hồ/Kính hà bộ tộc trở thành Long tộc chỗ bẩn, hắn nhân chưa trưởng thành liền đi theo mẫu thân trở về Tây Hải. Nhưng mà không lâu, hắn liền ở Tây Hải chờ đến vị kia cố nhân.

Nàng là bị Dương Tiễn hưu khí về nhà .

Ngao Thốn Tâm hoàn toàn không có không bao lâu hoạt bát khiêu thoát, trong mắt nàng lại không tươi đẹp ý cười, chỉ có triền miên không dứt nước mắt.

"Ngươi thật sự là mất hết Tây Hải mặt!" Hắn hung tợn nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm chính là khóc, nhưng không giống thiếu niên khi giống nhau lớn tiếng phản bác hắn. Này làm sao vẫn là cái kia một chút mệt cũng không ăn Ngao Thốn Tâm? Hoàn toàn đó là một cái bị chồng ruồng bỏ bộ dáng. Khi đó Đà Khiết, liền hận không thể làm thịt Dương Tiễn.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi chỉ đắm chìm ở chính mình về điểm này phá sự lí, tuyệt không quan tâm ta phụ vương chuyện sao? Hắn bị nhân hại chết, ngươi chẳng lẽ không muốn biết một chút đến tột cùng sao?" Hắn ở bên người nàng nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói.

Tự câu nói kia sau, Ngao Thốn Tâm tài chậm rãi bình tĩnh trở lại, chính là cũng không có khôi phục ngày xưa miệng cười, thả nói cũng thật sự là thiếu rất nhiều.

Sau này lại ra nam quận việc, Ngao Thốn Tâm dứt khoát kiên quyết đi thiên đình lãm hạ sở hữu đắc tội trách. Nàng trở về lúc, dĩ nhiên là mang tội thân.

"Ta hiện thời cùng hắn hai không thiếu nợ nhau, Đà Khiết, hảo hảo theo ta nói nói dượng uổng mạng việc đi." Nàng bình tĩnh đối hắn nói.

Long Nữ tươi cười điềm đạm, không còn nữa thiếu niên khi tươi đẹp nhiều kiều. Hắn không thể nhìn thấy nàng như thế, liền [cách/li] Tây Hải chiếm hắc thủy hà vì vương.

Hắn trong mộng, luôn mơ thấy nơi này liền sinh sôi chặt đứt, chỉ tuổi nhỏ khi đồng Ngao Thốn Tâm đấu pháp, nhân chân thân xấu xí bị nàng cười nhạo... Này đó cũng không tốt đẹp nhớ lại, lại rành rành trước mắt, khó có thể quên.

Hắn biết chính mình tựa hồ quên một ít chuyện thật trọng yếu, nhưng mà vô luận thế nào ôm đầu minh tưởng, lại thủy chung không nhớ được. Hắn chỉ biết là chính mình mạc danh kỳ diệu mất đi rồi trong cơ thể hai mươi tư lặc trung long châu, cả đời này, hắn đều trở thành không xong chân chính Long tộc .

Đà Khiết lại làm không bao lâu mộng, lúc hắn trợn mắt tỉnh lại, liền gặp vằn nước khẽ nhúc nhích, Dương Tiễn ở gợn sóng trung hiện thân.

Đà Khiết trong mắt cảm xúc phức tạp, Dương Tiễn nghĩ hắn có lẽ đã quên chính mình là ai.

"Đường đường tư pháp thiên thần đến ta này nho nhỏ hắc thủy hà có gì phải làm sao?" Lại không nghĩ rằng hắn câu nói đầu tiên đó là ngấm ngầm hại người kỳ quái.

Dương Tiễn trong lòng thở dài một tiếng, vươn thủ. Trong tay hắn Ngao Thốn Tâm long châu lẳng lặng nằm, lưu động đưa tình quang hoa.

"Đây là nàng để lại cho ngươi."

"Long châu! Ngao Thốn Tâm long châu làm sao có thể ở trên tay ngươi?" Đà Khiết liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra đó là Ngao Thốn Tâm long châu, tuổi nhỏ khi nàng thường thường lấy ra khoe ra, hắn tự nhiên nhận được.

Long tộc linh lực sở hệ đó là long châu, mà Ngao Thốn Tâm long châu ở Dương Tiễn trên tay, Đà Khiết lập tức liền ý thức được cái gì. Hắn một phen xung đi lại nắm lên Dương Tiễn cổ áo, mục tí dục liệt.

"Nàng nhượng ta đem này khỏa long châu gây cho ngươi." Dương Tiễn không có trả lời hắn lời nói, chính là lại đem long châu đưa tới Đà Khiết trước mặt.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm nhân đâu? Nàng như thế nào?!" Đà Khiết lại vẫn cứ không buông tha hắn, lớn tiếng hỏi.

"Nàng đã tự hành binh giải, hồn phách tán cho tứ hải tam giới."

Ngao Thốn Tâm người như vậy, như thế nào tự hành binh giải? Đà Khiết chỉ cảm thấy này thật sự là một cái thiên đại chê cười. Như vậy Ngao Thốn Tâm, đau sẽ khóc, khó chịu sẽ khóc, bị ủy khuất vẫn là sẽ khóc Ngao Thốn Tâm, như thế nào tự hành binh giải?

"Ta không tin!" Hắn gặp qua nàng ở tối tuyệt vọng khi ôm tất lấy lệ tẩy mặt tư thái, khi đó nàng cũng không đi lên con đường này, dùng cái gì hết thảy bụi bặm lạc định, nàng lại lựa chọn tử vong?

"Tin hay không ở ngươi." Dương Tiễn nhàn nhạt nói.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm không phải là người như thế, nàng sợ chết thật sự, tuyệt đối sẽ không chính mình đi lên con đường này." Đà Khiết cúi đầu, tóc mái che khuất ánh mắt hắn, hắn thanh âm dường như đến từ Cửu U dưới.

"Nhất định là các ngươi bức tử nàng !" Đà Khiết nói xong, trong tay liền đã triệu hồi ra trúc chương roi thép.

"Vô luận là xem ở nàng trên mặt mũi vẫn là xem ở Kính hồ/Kính hà lão Long Vương trên mặt mũi, ta đều sẽ không đồng ngươi động thủ." Dương Tiễn nhất chiêu làm hắn buông tay, chỉ đạm mạc nói.

"Các ngươi thiên thần chính là thích khi dễ nhân! Ngao Thốn Tâm đó là bổn một chút thích thượng ngươi như vậy thần tiên, nhưng vô luận như thế nào các ngươi cũng không nên bức tử nàng!"

Hắn luôn miệng nói Long Nữ làm người làm hại, Dương Tiễn mỗi một tiếng nghe, cũng cảm thấy hắn lời nói thật là.

Nàng cả đời chưa bao giờ làm chân chính thương thiên hại lý việc, lại từ vận mệnh từ thế sự bức bách tới như vậy một cái cục diện. Nàng nói nàng không nghĩ lại liên lụy bất luận kẻ nào , nàng lựa chọn lấy thân tuẫn đạo.

Nhưng mà hắn lại nghĩ tới lưỡng thế kính trung Ngao Thốn Tâm ngẩng cao đầu nói:"Dương Tiễn, ngươi thật sự là một cái người nhát gan, ta còn không sợ bị ngươi liên lụy, ngươi sợ cái gì?!"

Không sợ bị nhân liên lụy lại sợ người khác bị chính mình liên lụy. Có lẽ càng nhiều là mệt mỏi.

Ngao Thốn Tâm, ta đã cho ngươi mệt buông sở hữu yêu hận sở hữu ân oán, cam tâm tuẫn đạo sao?

Hắn nhất tưởng khởi như vậy kiêu ngạo không ở trước mặt hắn cúi đầu Ngao Thốn Tâm cuối cùng cũng là lấy như vậy một loại hình thức phản kháng Thiên Đạo , liền cảm thấy vận mệnh cho nàng cho hắn cũng không miễn quá mức tàn nhẫn chút.

Kia một hồi khẳng khái chịu chết, càng như là thuận theo số mệnh thỏa hiệp.

Hiện thời Dương Tiễn đem long châu đưa tới hắn trước mặt, Đà Khiết lại chỉ cảm thấy buồn cười.

Nàng cũng không ở tại, hắn muốn long châu làm cái gì?

"Dương Tiễn, ta chán ghét thiên đình nhân, nhất là ngươi. Ngươi cút đi! Ngao Thốn Tâm long châu ta sẽ không thu. Nàng mỡ heo mông tâm, tự hành binh giải, ta cũng không tiết đến lĩnh nàng tình!"

Tại đây một khắc, hắn thậm chí là hận nàng . Nàng hồi nhỏ so với hắn trước hội phi hành, so với hắn trước hội biến hóa bổn tướng. Nàng bởi vì thiên phú nguyên nhân, mọi thứ so với hắn dẫn đầu một bước, hắn là vô luận như thế nào đều đuổi không kịp nàng , ngược lại sẽ bị nàng cười nhạo.

Nàng so với hắn trước thành thân, hiện thời, càng là trước hắn một bước rời đi nhân thế.

Ngao Thốn Tâm vĩnh viễn như vậy quyết tuyệt, nhận định một sự kiện liền không quay đầu lại, đó là chịu chết, cũng dứt khoát kiên quyết.

Ngươi đều đã chuẩn bị vứt bỏ thế giới này , đem long châu tặng cho ta lại xem như chuyện gì xảy ra? Ngươi cho là ta sẽ thu?

Ngao Thốn Tâm, nếu ngươi hiện tại đứng ở ta trước mặt, ngươi tin không tin ta tấu ngươi một chút.

Ngao Thốn Tâm, nếu ngươi không phục, ngươi cũng có thể tấu ta a. Ta biết ngươi không phục, ngươi luôn có một đống ngụy biện, cho nên, ngươi xuất hiện đi.

Chúng ta đánh một trận đi, giống hồi nhỏ giống nhau.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: Bổ tề. Bỏ thêm một chút nội dung, cùng với thượng nhất chương cũng có câu chữ sửa chữa, hào phóng hướng bất động. Tiếp theo chương không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra hẳn là thành bích phiên ngoại, ra ngoài ý muốn để lại Dương Tiễn phiên ngoại, mười hai giờ đêm phía trước hội càng.

Cuối cùng, vì tác giả nhiều lần nuốt lời thật có lỗi, bởi vì cái dạng này hoặc là như vậy nguyên nhân, nhảy cầu vài lần. Thật sự là phi thường thật có lỗi

Chương 64

Nàng dùng khinh bạc bạch lăng ngăn cản hắn đường đi.

Hắn cho tới bây giờ chưa nghĩ tới như vậy mềm nhẹ sa, hội hoàn toàn phá hủy kế hoạch của chính mình. Kia một kiếm là dẫn theo tử chí đi , chỉ tiếc gặp được đến nàng ngăn chặn.

Hắn oán hận coi chừng nàng khi, trong mắt nàng tựa hồ tránh qua rất cao ý sắc.

Hắn cắn nát trong miệng túi thuốc. Ngu gia cho hắn có ân, hắn kiệt lực vì bọn họ báo thù, nhiên ám sát thất bại, vì bảo toàn tâm ly tiểu thư, liền chỉ có thể lựa chọn đường này.

Nhưng là, lại vô luận như thế nào cũng tưởng không đến, nàng sẽ đem một chân rảo bước tiến lên minh giới hắn cứu trở về.

Nàng nói nàng là Tây Hải tam công chúa, nàng nói hắn mệnh không nên tuyệt, cho nên nàng muốn cứu hắn. Hắn chỉ trích nàng xen vào việc của người khác, nàng liền cầm chén thuốc khí thế bức nhân, ngươi không cảm kích, có thể không uống. Ta muốn quản chuyện gì, lại chẳng lẽ muốn ngươi đồng ý lại vừa?

Hắn bị nàng dọa sững , ngửa đầu liền uống xong kia bát khổ dược.

Long Nữ mỉm cười.

Sau này nàng tài nói cho hắn, cứu hắn là muốn mượn hắn tâm dùng một chút. Nàng nói lời này khi vẻ mặt nghiêm cẩn, cũng không như là ở đùa bộ dáng. Mà này phân nghiêm cẩn lí, lại mang theo chắc chắn, dường như mượn không phải yếu nhân mệnh tâm, mà là không đáng cân nhắc vật ngoài thân.

Nói là mượn, chỉ sợ có mượn vô còn. Lòng người một khi bị mượn đi, nào có cứu mạng khả năng?

Hắn lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy như vậy không phân rõ phải trái như vậy bá đạo thần nữ, trong lòng vừa sợ sá lại có chút tức giận, tự nhiên là không chịu .

Mà nàng cư nhiên còn ôn ngôn mềm giọng giải thích nói, nhân loại số tuổi thọ bất quá trăm năm, của các ngươi sống lâu cho chúng ta mà nói thật sự là ngắn ngủi, ta sẽ ở ngươi tử sau thủ ngươi tâm lấy tế cố nhân. Nhưng mà đến cùng cũng muốn nguyên chủ cam tâm tình nguyện hảo. Cho nên hi vọng ngươi có thể đáp ứng.

Như thế già mồm át lẽ phải, hắn tâm cư nhiên đã không thuộc loại chính mình.

Hắn chỉ có cười khổ.

Như thế, tam công chúa cứu giúp chi ân tặng kiếm chi nghị hắn liền nhận đến rất là thản nhiên.

Nàng đưa thượng cổ thần binh thất tinh Long Uyên kiếm rất được tâm ý của hắn, phàm là kiếm khách, thấy tuyệt thế bảo kiếm luôn hiểu ý chiết.

Nàng nói, ta chỉ biết trên đời này cao thủ số một số hai, là cự tuyệt không xong như vậy thần binh lợi khí . Ngôn ngữ gian có chút đắc ý.

Hiện thời hắn đã là Tây Hải ma ngẩng thái tử thủ hạ thuỷ quân phó thống lĩnh, thắt lưng bạn sở bội chi kiếm, vẫn là kia thất tinh Long Uyên kiếm, xuất từ âu dã tử tay Hoa Hạ thứ nhất chuôi kiếm.

Hắn từng dùng kiếm này đồng nàng so kiếm, nàng ước chừng cố kị hắn là phàm nhân, liền bao nhiêu có điều giữ lại. Kia một lần nếu không phải Dương Tiễn ra tay, ước chừng lột bỏ nàng sẽ không là nàng bán lũ mái tóc.

Hắn tự nhiên biết Dương Tiễn, biết này tiếng tăm lừng lẫy tam giới chiến thần, biết nàng cùng hắn từng là vợ chồng, sau này hắn đi thiên đình làm tư pháp thiên thần, nàng trở về nhà mẹ đẻ Tây Hải.

Quán giang khẩu vẫn như cũ truyền lưu bọn họ truyền thuyết, mà kia nghịch thiên kháng mệnh vợ chồng sớm chia ly.

Dương Tiễn mà nói muốn dẫn đi Tây Hải tam công chúa khi sắc mặt như vậy lãnh túc, hắn tuy rằng rút kiếm che ở tam công chúa trước mặt, lại đến cùng là không thể thay đổi cái gì.

Hắn mặc kệ tội không tội, chỉ biết là chính mình chức trách đó là bảo hộ nàng.

Nàng cho hắn có ân, hắn kia khỏa toát ra ở ngực sớm bị dự định xuống dưới tâm, cuối cùng nhưng chưa chân chính bị nàng sở cần.

Nhưng là tam công chúa nhượng hắn tránh ra, nàng tự nguyện đi theo Dương Tiễn đi thiên đình thỉnh tội.

Đó là bọn họ ân oán, từ đầu tới cuối cùng hắn không quan hệ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhượng hắn chiếu cố Đà Khiết, hắn liền chỉ có thể tuân mệnh.

Đà Khiết tỉnh lại, cũng đã quên rất nhiều việc, thấy hắn cầm thất tinh Long Uyên kiếm, thiếu chút nữa liền xung đột vũ trang. Sau này là Đông Hải tứ công chúa tiến đến, đem hắn hai người mang về Tây Hải an trí, có thế này chưa làm cho bọn họ lưỡng bại câu thương.

Đông Hải tứ công chúa liền nói, ngươi khả nguyện ở lại Tây Hải? Ta liền hướng đại biểu ca thay ngươi thảo một cái chuyện. Hoặc là đến chúng ta Đông Hải, ta tự mình an bày ngươi làm lãnh binh tướng quân.

Hắn giữ lại, ở Tây Hải làm một cái quân tốt, sau này dần dần được ma ngẩng thái tử nể trọng, đề cử cấp Long Vương, tài chậm rãi lĩnh binh.

Hắn từng nghe Tây Hải cung nhân lén nói lên tam công chúa chuyện, nói nàng điêu ngoa tùy hứng luôn luôn liên lụy Tây Hải không thể an bình. Hắn nắm lấy chuôi kiếm, lại buông lỏng ra.

Các nàng đàm luận nhân là hắn không biết Tây Hải tam công chúa. Cái kia tự mình đến ương ngạnh, kiêu ngạo mà lại nhiệt liệt Ngao Thốn Tâm. Mà hắn nhìn thấy nàng khi, nàng sớm thoát thai hoán cốt.

Tuy rằng bá đạo còn đang, cũng đã quả thượng bình tĩnh khí độ. Đó là bỏ ta còn ai, cũng phong hoa tuyệt đại.

Sau này Kính hồ/Kính hà Long Vương sống lại, Đà Khiết cũng thành hắc thủy hà thần sông, tựa hồ mọi người khi còn sống đều đã bụi bặm lạc định, nhưng hắn lại còn nhớ rõ, Tây Hải tam công chúa đi thiên đình, còn chưa trở về.

Hắn đi nguyệt cung tấu triều tịch việc khi gặp nàng, nàng đã là thiên đình thị nữ.

Đó là so với lúc trước nàng tì khí tính tình đã là đại sửa, nhưng trong khung kiêu ngạo vẫn chưa chiết tổn nửa phần. Như vậy Ngao Thốn Tâm là như thế nào đương đắc thiên đình thị nữ ?

Hắn đồng nàng nói lên này cố nhân chuyện xưa, nói lên bọn họ đều tự quy túc. Nàng ở cây nguyệt quế hạ lẳng lặng nghe, lộ ra tươi cười.

Nàng nói, vậy là tốt rồi.

Hắn hỏi nàng ở trên trời qua được như thế nào, nàng nói, cũng không tính quá kém.

Cuối cùng lưu cho lẫn nhau chỉ có bảo trọng hai chữ.

Hắn ở ánh mắt của nàng trung phi tháng sau cung. Sau này lại có mấy lần gặp mặt, tự một lát nói, liền đều tự vội vàng nói lời tạm biệt.

Hắn xem nàng như vậy, ở thiên đình cũng đều không phải không vui vẻ, cái loại này an định trầm tiềm, nhượng hắn giật mình gian cảm thấy có lẽ Ngao Thốn Tâm đã yên tâm thoải mái tiếp nhận rồi như vậy an bày như vậy hiện thực.

Sau này chứng minh, hắn đến cùng tính sai lầm rồi nàng.

Lại sau này, hắn ở Tây Hải vì lính tôm tướng cua biểu thị kiếm chiêu khi, giật mình gian liền nhớ tới hoa đào dưới tàng cây so kiếm Ngao Thốn Tâm, nhớ tới nàng đường làm quan rộng mở cười, nghĩ chính mình tựa hồ đi ngang qua một hồi truyền kỳ, mà truyền kỳ từ đầu tới cuối, đều cùng hắn không quan hệ.

Dương Tiễn lại nhìn thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm trễ về.

Chân trời một mảnh yên hà liệt hỏa, chức nữ dệt ánh nắng chiều mỹ lệ không gì sánh nổi, Ngao Thốn Tâm đó là đạp ánh nắng chiều trở về chân quân thần điện.

Nàng hiện thời biết được hết thảy, lại càng an định bình thản, yên hoa (pháo hoa) khí tẫn tàng.

Chân quân thần điện tất cả sự nàng đều liệu lý rõ ràng, trong ngày thường cũng cẩn trọng làm tốt thuộc bổn phận chuyện, lại không gặp ương ngạnh cùng kiêu ngạo. Nàng hiện thời đãi ai đều thật ôn nhu, chỉ trừ bỏ chính mình.

Muốn nói nàng oán hắn đem nàng vây (buồn ngủ) cho thiên đình, nàng mặt mày trong sáng không thấy oán hận, muốn nói nàng tâm vô lo lắng, nàng lại bất đồng hắn nói chuyện.

Ngao Thốn Tâm càng ngày càng giống một điều bí ẩn, một cái quấn quanh ở trong lòng hắn mê.

Đêm đó, nàng tựa hồ ngủ được không được tốt, hắn thiên mắt cảm ứng được nàng hồn phách không yên, liền nguyên thần xuất khiếu vào nàng mộng chuẩn bị tìm tòi đến tột cùng.

Hắn ở bên trong, thấy được bọn họ cử án tề mi ân ái.

Thấy được nàng ở vô danh cô sơn đồng chính mình hạ ván cờ.

Thấy được chính mình khắc vào trên thạch bích tự.

Thấy được này hắn sở không biết , nàng ở lưỡng thế kính lí trải qua chuyện.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ban ngày không nói với hắn, nhưng mà nàng buổi tối trong mộng tất cả đều là này từng đã.

Nàng nguyên lai cái gì đều biết đến, lại hãy còn bất động thanh sắc, chỉ làm không biết.

Nguyên lai này dây dưa hắn mộng yểm cũng luôn luôn tại dây dưa nàng.

Yêu là Song Song chịu nhận, cũng không cổ họng nửa tiếng. Là ta tại nơi đây dày vò, bờ đối diện ngươi cũng không từng bị buông tha.

So tương tư càng phiền muộn, so say rượu càng đau đầu, là trí nhớ bao vây lấy ta, ta lại nhìn không tới tương lai.

Sau này hắn ở thiên đình tàng thư trung tìm được về lưỡng thế kính miêu tả, chuyện cũ kính lí trải qua đều là chân thật, cho nên cộng đồng tiến vào lưỡng thế kính trung nhân đều sẽ có ở chuyện cũ kính trung kia bộ phận trí nhớ. Nhưng mà nàng trong mộng, hắn chỉ có thấy hiện thế kính trung nội dung.

Hắn nhớ tới minh giới kia bát canh Mạnh Bà.

Có lẽ nàng đã mượn dùng canh Mạnh Bà đã quên chuyện cũ kính trung chuyện, quên tuyết đêm lãnh rượu hạ kia long trời lở đất vừa hôn, đã quên bọn họ cho lẫn nhau viên mãn, đã quên rất nhiều qua tuổi đi Dương phủ lê thụ đều thành tinh, bọn họ còn tại cùng nhau...

Hắn nhớ tới chính mình khổ tâm Cô Nghệ, đồng đạo tổ một ván định thiên hạ trăm năm, lấy trăm năm làm hạn định bảo Ngao Thốn Tâm bình an, kéo dài trung nguyên long mạch.

Này đây, Bắc Tống sau lại có Nam Tống.

Hắn ở nỗ lực bọn họ tương lai, nàng cũng đã lặng lẽ đem hết thảy buông tha cho.

Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên liền nhớ tới hắn vì tam muội chịu nhục này năm. Chính mình độc tự một người tại kia con đường thượng đi được quá xa, hay không liền rốt cuộc không thể tìm được từng đã người đồng hành?

Ngao Thốn Tâm không phải không rõ mới không bằng hắn nói chuyện, mà là nàng hiểu được nhiều lắm hiểu được nhiều lắm, lại lựa chọn im lặng.

Kia trong nháy mắt hắn hiểu rõ đến cái gọi là kinh đau, đó là một loại thế nào hoàn toàn triệt để mất đi.

Không có hiểu lầm, không thể vãn hồi.

Cho đến sau này nàng lựa chọn tử vong, lựa chọn nhượng chính mình tiêu tán ở tam giới, hắn tưởng cái kia tính liệt như hỏa Ngao Thốn Tâm, từ đầu tới cuối liền chưa biến mất.

Nàng nói quân cờ vốn là ngoan thạch, bị mài bóng loáng làm quân cờ, trở thành hắn thủ hạ thượng đồ chơi. Nhưng này ngoan thạch cũng không cam tâm làm quân cờ vận mệnh.

Nàng nói, là ta bỏ qua này ván cờ, cho nên ta không phải khí tử.

Nàng ở trước mặt hắn biến mất, duy trong tay long châu chứng minh nàng từng thật sự sống sót ở thiên địa trong lúc đó.

Tiểu Ngu không biết phát sinh cái gì. Nàng chỉ biết là chân quân đại nhân đem nàng đưa thiên đình.

Nàng gặp được rất nhiều mỹ lệ tiên tử, oai hùng thiên đem, gặp được rất nhiều đại la thần tiên, lại phát hiện này thiên đình cũng không có nàng Long Nữ tỷ tỷ.

"Chân quân đại nhân, Long Nữ tỷ tỷ đi nơi nào?"

Mỗi khi nàng hỏi cái này nói thời điểm, một bên Hao Thiên khuyển luôn ở trừng mắt nàng, nhượng nàng không cần lung tung nói chuyện. Chân quân đại nhân trụ thần điện thật sự vũ trụ khoáng rất tịch mịch , tuy rằng mỗi ngày lui tới không ít người, nhưng nàng tổng cảm thấy nơi đó an tĩnh được có thể nghe được nhân dẫm nát trên sàn tiếng vang.

Có một ngày, nàng ở chân quân thần điện lê hoa dưới tàng cây sổ tin tức hạ cánh hoa, chỉ cảm thấy thán này trong thần điện thật sự rất nhàm chán lạnh lẽo chút.

Nàng vừa nhấc đầu, liền gặp được trên hành lang dài lẳng lặng đứng thẳng Dương Tiễn.

"Đại nhân!" Tiểu Ngu đứng dậy cả kinh nói. Không biết hắn tại kia chỗ đứng bao lâu, nhìn bao lâu.

"Chỉ cần nhớ tới trong cuộc đời hối hận chuyện, lê hoa liền lạc mãn nhất ." Hắn nhẹ nhàng mà nói xong, sau đó ngẩng đầu hỏi chính mình "Tiểu Ngu, ngươi có phải hay không không thích thiên đình?"

"Cũng không phải không thích... Ta chính là... Càng thích nhân gian." Nàng thân chân phủi đi trên đất lê hoa, chậm rì rì trả lời.

Nhân gian có ồn ào náo động rao hàng thanh, có nam nữ si tình yên hoa (pháo hoa) vô số, có nàng yêu xem phong cảnh thích ăn món ngon. Nàng thích nhân gian.

Chân quân đại nhân ánh mắt thâm trầm, không thấy buồn vui, hắn đối nàng nói:"Chúng ta đây ngày mai liền hạ phàm."

Hắn nói, ngươi liền trước đãi ở Lâm An thành, lúc trước ngươi Long Nữ tỷ tỷ cho ngươi an bày chỗ ở.

Nàng liền trở về chỗ ở, nở hoa phô.

Nàng biến thành lão bà bà dạng, trà trộn ở trong cuộc sống.

Đều nói Ngu bà bán hoa vô cùng tốt, Lâm An trong thành quan to hiển quý ào ào theo nàng nơi này đính hoa.

Sau này "Ngu bà" Đã chết, tiếp nhận Ngu bà là Ngu bà bổn gia tiểu quả phụ, Ngu nương.

Nàng biến thành đủ loại thân phận, vì chính là cố thủ một chỗ, chờ chân quân đại nhân cùng Long Nữ tỷ tỷ trở về.

Bọn họ đem nàng theo Dĩnh trong vương phủ mang xuất ra, liền sẽ không bỏ lại nàng mặc kệ.

Nàng xem chân quân đại nhân rời đi, chính là trở về là Long Nữ tỷ tỷ.

"Long Nữ tỷ tỷ!" Nàng cao hứng chạy tới ôm lấy nàng.

"Tiểu Ngu, ngươi còn tại? Này thật tốt."

"Ta luôn luôn đều ở trong này, chờ các ngươi." Nàng sắp khóc ra, sau đó vừa cười hỏi:"Chân quân đại nhân đâu?"

"Dương Tiễn hắn..."

"Chân quân đại nhân đi tìm ngươi , hắn nói sẽ đem ngươi mang về đến. Nhưng là hiện tại chính hắn đi nơi nào ?"

"Hắn..." Long Nữ vẻ mặt nhất thời có chút xung giật mình.

"Long Nữ tỷ tỷ không thấy hắn sao?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên liền không nói.

Nàng ở hoa phô lí tỉ mỉ chăm sóc hoa cỏ, không lại nhắc tới nhị lang chân quân.

Tiểu Ngu cho rằng các nàng liền như vậy an định xuống dưới. Lại ở có một ngày sáng sớm, thấy được trên bàn nàng đi không từ giã để thư lại.

"Ta muốn đi tìm hắn. Ngươi khá bảo trọng. Thốn Tâm lưu."

Bọn họ một đám đều ly khai nàng.

Nho nhỏ hoa yêu liền một người lưu lạc ở trần thế.

Kia về sau rất nhiều năm, Long Nữ hàng năm sẽ về đến tiểu ở vài ngày. Sau đó rời đi.

Đông Hải tứ công chúa cũng đến hoa phô tìm qua Long Nữ, lại đến cùng cũng vẫn chưa đem nàng mang về Tây Hải.

Tiểu Ngu cũng tưởng đi theo Ngao Thốn Tâm, nhưng là nàng nói: Một gốc cây hoa có thể nào chịu được lặn lội đường xa? Ngươi là mềm mại hoa, liền chỉ để ý cắm rễ ở yêu thích địa phương, làm trần thế vui vẻ nhân.

Nàng nghĩ nghĩ, điểm đầu nói hảo.

Hoa phô cách vách là trà lâu, thường xuyên có nói thư tiên sinh đi nói một ít phấn khích chuyện xưa. Nàng có đôi khi cũng sẽ đi nghe, cũng từng nghe được qua Tây Hải tam công chúa và Nhị Lang Thần chuyện xưa.

Bọn họ chuyện xưa thành truyền kỳ, truyền lưu ở dân gian, nàng nghe xong chính là mím môi mà cười.

Nàng là hoa, ngây thơ không biết chuyện tư vị, nàng chỉ biết là bọn họ là người tốt, không phải hẳn là có việc.

Lại sau này, Long Nữ tỷ tỷ giống như tìm được chân quân đại nhân.

Ngoài cửa sổ ánh mặt trời nhiều tự nhiên đánh tiến vào, đứng ở trà lâu cửa thiếu niên liền nghe được như vậy kết cục.

Long Nữ cùng Nhị Lang Thần gặp lại cho vô danh cô sơn, kết bạn rời bến, tìm hải ngoại tiên sơn.

Sau đó đó là một tiếng kinh mộc hạ xuống, nói dục biết hậu sự như thế nào xin nghe lần tới phân giải.

Tiểu Ngu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, thấy sắc trời vừa vặn.

Nàng nghĩ thầm, thật tốt.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: Các ngươi cũng coi ta như là thuyết thư nhân. Khúc chung nhân tán, chuyện xưa họa thượng câu điểm. Này không thuần túy là thành bích phiên ngoại, còn có Dương Tiễn cùng Tiểu Ngu . Xem như đối chính văn bổ sung. Ta không cần thiết viết Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm về sau như thế nào như thế nào, kia nhất định mất đi chuyện xưa thú vị tính. Im bặt đình chỉ tại kia một chỗ, vừa vặn tốt. Sơn thủy gặp lại, cố nhân gặp nhau.

PS:"Chỉ cần nhớ tới trong cuộc đời hối hận chuyện, lê hoa liền lạc mãn nhất ."- này câu hóa tự trương táo câu thơ "Chỉ cần nhớ tới trong cuộc đời hối hận chuyện hoa mai liền lạc đầy nam sơn." Nguyên thi tên là [ kính trung ].

Lại PS: Cảm tạ đại gia một đường làm bạn, nếu đối tác giả có chờ mong lời nói có thể thu một chút tác giả chuyên mục →

Nghìn trượng băng


	3. Giang Lâu tháng

**[Tiễn Tâm) Giang Lâu tháng**

 **(Nguyên danh đồng tâm)**

Tác giả: Tử viết không y

 **Văn án**

Do [ đồng tâm ] thay tên vì là [ Giang Lâu tháng ]

Nguyệt quang tuyên ngôn vang vọng tam giới, Thốn Tâm đau lòng bên dưới quên mất trước kia; nào ngờ trước kia đều không sau khi lại một lòng muốn biết chuyện cũ, ngao Tam thái tử phá quán tử phá suất mà đem tất cả báo cho. . .

Nhị Lang Chân Quân tạo phúc tam giới, khổ tâm cô nghệ nghênh đến mới thiên điều xuất thế, nhưng được báo cho lúc này căn bản không phải mới thiên điều xuất thế thời gian, thần tiên không được động phàm tâm càng không phải là thiên điều định ra. . .

Sau lần đó làm làm sao?

Bài này văn phong khinh hỉ, các vị đi ngang qua phủng cá nhân trường đi sao yêu đát

Nội dung nhãn mác:

Tìm tòi then chốt chữ: Nhân vật chính: Ngao Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn ┃ vai phụ: Ngao Ngọc, Thính Tâm, Hao Thiên Khuyển chờ ┃ cái khác:

, mất trí nhớ

Lời dẫn

A Ly đem dược bưng tới thì nàng đang ngồi ở để chính mình Tam ca xê dịch đến trong sân trên ghế nằm, dựa vào lưng ghế dựa đẩy ra tầng tầng nước biển, ngửa đầu nhìn trên trời vầng minh nguyệt kia, trên mặt treo mạt cười, chỉ nghĩ đến bất luận thế sự làm sao thay đổi, vầng minh nguyệt kia thủy chung là trong ấn tượng quán khẩu dáng vẻ.

Cũng từng độc trên cao lầu, đưa mắt viễn vọng, nhưng cũng không thấy người kia trở về, từ mặt trời mọc đợi được mặt trời lặn, trăng tròn Thượng Thanh huy tung xuống thì nàng liền ngẩng đầu nhìn cái kia luân Giang Nguyệt, thấy nó thiếu mất lại tròn, tròn lại thiếu, lòng của nàng cũng thuận theo chập trùng lên xuống, khiến người ta khó bắt mò âm tình bất định.

Lắc đầu một cái khẽ cười một tiếng, chuyện cũ nhưng vẫn cứ ở trong đầu trôi nổi bồng bềnh, chỉ có thể chịu thua tựa địa than nhẹ một câu "Oan gia!" Lúc này mới chú ý tới trường học bên trong có thêm một người, nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác liền thấy A Ly bưng dược hành đến trước mặt nàng, nhíu mày lo lắng địa hoán: "Công chúa."

Nàng vỗ vỗ A Ly tay, liền nhấc xức thuốc phóng tới bên mép, thấy người bên ngoài một mặt lo lắng, lại sẽ dược thả xuống, ý cười thanh thanh đạm đạm: "Tất cả đều sẽ tốt đẹp lên."

Sau đó một ngưỡng cạn sạch.

Chính văn

Ngao Thốn Tâm gần đây cảm thấy những ngày tháng này không có cách nào qua, từ lúc chính mình tỉnh lại sau giấc ngủ sau, kinh giác chính mình mất trí nhớ. Tại như vậy một phép thuật cùng đan dược thịnh hành thời đại, mất trí nhớ cũng không coi vào đâu đại sự. Nhưng khiến người phiền lòng chính là, này vừa mất, liền bị mất hơn một ngàn năm ký ức. Thốn Tâm cảm thấy có chút thiệt thòi, tuy nói thế gian sinh linh thành tiên sau trừ phi ngoại lực tác dụng hoặc là chính mình thi pháp, bằng không dung mạo liền không sẽ thay đổi, Long tộc bởi vì là vạn thú đứng đầu, càng là sinh ra được liền vì là tiên thể.

Thế nhưng, một ngàn năm trước, mình nói như thế nào cũng là điều tuổi trẻ long, nhưng hiện tại, miễn cưỡng địa dài ra hơn một ngàn tuổi. Cảm giác này, lại như tỉnh lại sau giấc ngủ, chính mình từ hoa cúc khuê nữ biến thành tóc bạc bà lão. Thực tại phiền lòng.

Mà quan với mình là như thế nào mất trí nhớ, này hơn một ngàn năm đến mình lại là như thế nào quá, Tây Hải mọi người tất cả đều nói năng thận trọng, chỉ nói nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm thân thể còn chưa hoàn toàn khôi phục, chờ thêm chút thời gian, chờ điều dưỡng lại đây sau, lại nói chuyện xưa không muộn.

Này một tướng dưỡng, liền đầy đủ mà điều dưỡng hai cái tháng sau.

Vốn là dưỡng bệnh đối với Thốn Tâm tới nói, là kiện không thể tốt hơn sự. Từ lúc Ngao Thốn Tâm bắt đầu hiểu chuyện, chính mình mỗi lần sinh bệnh, bất luận nặng nhẹ, đều là Tây Hải hạng nhất đại sự, ở giữa bất luận thế nào làm xằng làm bậy, phụ vương mẫu hậu đều sẽ xem ở nàng sinh bệnh phần trên tha cho nàng một lần. Chính là tứ hải trên dưới, cũng đều thương nàng làm từ trước tới nay duy nhất một cái phấn long lại ăn nói dễ thương linh xảo, cái khác ba hải đồ bổ càng là không thiếu được. Chỉ là lần này sinh bệnh, Thốn Tâm đãi ngộ thực sự không lớn bằng lúc trước

— bởi long y nói Tam công chúa lần này bị thương nghiêm trọng, không thích hợp đi lại, bởi vậy phụ vương mẫu hậu nghiêm mệnh chính mình chờ ở trong phòng, không được chung quanh đi lại, lại càng không cho ra hải.

— bởi long y nói Tam công chúa lần này bị thương nghiêm trọng, cần phải tĩnh dưỡng, bởi vậy chính mình các ca ca rất tri kỷ địa ở Tây Hải nơi sâu xa cho mình sắp xếp cái ngũ tạng đầy đủ phòng ở cũng hạ lệnh bất luận người nào không nên quấy nhiễu Tam công chúa tĩnh dưỡng, không được cho phép, không được gần Tam công chúa phòng ở nửa bước. Trong ngày thường ngoại trừ chính mình cái kia mấy cái chí thân cùng chăm sóc chính mình chén thuốc nha hoàn A Ly ngoại, Thốn Tâm lại chưa từng gặp người khác.

— bởi long y nói Tam công chúa lần này bị thương nghiêm trọng, ẩm thực nghi thanh đạm, bởi vậy tỳ nữ A Ly cả ngày cho mình ăn chút cháo hoa dưa muối, đều đạo gặp lại không bằng không gặp, có thể Thốn Tâm cảm giác mình đây là ăn cơm không bằng không ăn, tuy nhiên không thể không ăn, bởi vì như vậy sẽ đói bụng. . .

—...

Long y nói rồi quá nhiều, Thốn Tâm bắt đầu nghĩ lại là không là bởi vì mình khi còn bé rút lão Long y râu mép rút quá nhiều cho tới hắn nhân cơ hội trả thù. . .

Từ nhỏ đến lớn, Thốn Tâm chưa từng ở một chỗ yên lặng địa đợi vượt qua một ngày, nhưng hiện tại, nàng cả ngày chờ ở một cái nho nhỏ trong nhà gỗ, suốt ngày quay về chỉ là trước phòng cái kia phố hoa đinh hương cùng cái kia hoa đinh hương hóa thành nha đầu A Ly, tuy có người thân khi tới thăm, vẫn là phiền muộn.

Mà lần này chính mình bệnh nặng một hồi, tuy có người bên ngoài không nên quấy nhiễu mệnh lệnh, nhưng không thấy ngoại trừ cha mẹ ca tẩu bên ngoài ba hải thân thiết tới thăm, thì lại khiến Thốn Tâm thập phần không rõ. Mà bất luận chính mình khi còn bé Đông Nam bắc ba hải Long Vương long hậu nhóm làm sao sủng ái, chỉ muốn nghĩ đến xưa nay cùng mình thân dày Thính Tâm cũng chưa từng đến xem quá chính mình, chỉ sai người tiện thể nhắn đạo là chính mình gần đây công sự bận rộn, để Thốn Tâm lòng tốt nuôi nó ngày lại tới thăm. Ở ý định không ném mất mấy trăm năm trong ký ức, tứ hải bên trong cùng nàng quan hệ thân thiết nhất chính là cái kia Đông Hải ngao Thính Tâm, thậm chí mấy vị ca ca cũng phải đứng qua một bên. Trước đây bất luận là Thốn Tâm sinh bệnh hoặc là Thính Tâm bị thương, một phương khác đều là ở bên cạnh bưng trà đưa cho đến bệnh nhân chuyển biến tốt, có thể Thính Tâm bây giờ này thái độ, thực tại khiến Thốn Tâm nghi hoặc.

Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, chỉ cảm thấy mạc không phải là mình đã quên này khoảng một nghìn năm bên trong, quá mức cố tình làm bậy cho tới chúng bạn xa lánh?

Thân nhân mình không tự nói với mình chân tướng, Thốn Tâm cũng chỉ có thể len lén cùng A Ly hỏi thăm. Có thể nha đầu này thận trọng, mỗi lần hỏi khi tổng hiện ra phó vừa hỏi ba không biết dáng dấp. Ngao Thốn Tâm liền cũng chỉ có thể lén lút cân nhắc, cũng ngóng trông giúp mình đi Nam Hải lấy thuốc Tam ca — Tây Hải Tam thái tử Ngao Ngọc — sớm chút trở về. Một chuyện, người khác không nói, có thể Ngao Ngọc đối với nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm, nhất định là biết gì nói nấy ngôn vô bất tẫn.

Lấy Ngao Thốn Tâm tâm tính, lại có thêm nàng thường ngày xem thế gian kịch nam tác quái, đã tự mình suy nghĩ ra nhiều phiên bản, nơi này tạm thời không nhắc tới.

Hãy xem Tây Hải Long cung bên trên Cửu Trọng Thiên khuyết, lúc này phi thường náo nhiệt, chúng tiên tươi cười rạng rỡ, Thiên cung một mảnh Tường Thụy khí. Một ngày trước — cũng chính là phàm giới một năm trước, Trầm Hương phá núi cứu mẹ, cũng ma xuy quỷ khiến địa bổ ra mới thiên điều, Nhị Lang Thần nhiều năm qua chịu nhục chung nghênh đến mới thiên điều xuất thế, vạn năm bất biến Thiên Giới chung có thể đổi mới nhan, làm sao gọi mọi người, nha không, gọi là chúng tiên, không vui sướng.

Hôm qua Nhị Lang Thần tuy bị thương, có điều pháp lực cao cường lại có Hằng Nga tiên tử cùng Thái Thượng Lão Quân đúng lúc cứu trị, bởi vậy có điều một đêm liền tỉnh lại; mà Trầm Hương Tam Thánh Mẫu Tiểu Ngọc mọi người cũng ở thế gian tự xong chia lìa nỗi khổ niềm hạnh phúc gia đình sau đó đến Thiên Giới, chờ Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu sắp xếp mới thiên điều sau khi xuất thế mọi việc.

Chúng tiên đến đông đủ sau, Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu chung ở trên trời nô phụng dưỡng hạ xuất hiện ở Linh Tiêu Bảo Điện trên, vẫn là một bộ ung dung hoa quý dạng. Thấy chúng tiên mắt ba ba đang nhìn mình, Ngọc đế ho khan hai tiếng sau, không nhanh không chậm nói:

"Lần này mới thiên điều xuất thế, Nhị Lang Thần Dương Tiễn không thể không kể công, tuy có khi quân chi ngại, nhưng niệm thường ngày đam tư pháp thiên thần chức vụ tận tâm tận lực, liền không truy cứu nữa, cũng khiến cho từ ngay ngày đó chỉnh lý mới thiên điều, Thác Tháp Thiên Vương Lý Tĩnh từ bên hiệp trợ, với trong vòng một tháng chỉnh lý xong xuôi lấy chỉnh đốn lại Thiên cung;

Mà Lưu Trầm Hương mọi người, lần này vì là phá núi cứu mẹ thả ra Địa phủ mười vạn ác quỷ cũng mấy lần nhiễu loạn Thiên đình, càng thiện lấy Khai Thiên thần phủ cứ thế nhân gian họa loạn liên tục, nhưng nể tình nhữ cứu mẹ chi tâm từng quyền mà nghênh tân thiên điều có công, tạm thời không trừng trị bọn ngươi chi tội, chỉ làm ngươi mọi người lấy Lưu Trầm Hương dẫn đầu, nghe Na Tra Tam thái tử hiệu lệnh, cần phải trong vòng ba ngày thu về Địa phủ mười vạn ác quỷ cùng thừa dịp này cơ hội làm loạn một loại yêu quái, cần phải còn nhân gian một mảnh thái bình;

Trước Chức Nữ, Bát công chúa đẳng nhân đều bởi nhớ trần tục chi tội bị tù, hiện nay mới thiên điều xuất thế, cố nhớ trần tục chi tội miễn đi, từ ngay ngày đó có thể hồi thiên cung, đến tiếp sau xử lý như thế nào thì lại chờ mới thiên điều sau khi xuất thế lại bàn.

Tây Hải tội nữ Ngao Thốn Tâm, tư đào con đường, khi quân võng trên, niệm cứu Nam Quận hơn vạn tính mạng, hôm nay miễn vĩnh tù Tây Hải chi cấm, khôi phục công chúa tên gọi."

Nói hoàn tuyên Thiên nô đi các nơi ban chỉ.

Nhưng mà lời nói này chưa từng nói xong, chúng tiên đã là cả kinh, thường ngày chỉ nói Ngọc đế sợ vợ vô năng, có thể hôm nay lời nói này những câu có lý, mà lời nói không nộ mà uy, xem cùng Vương Mẫu thần thái, càng là Pháp tướng trang nghiêm, không còn nữa ngày xưa ngu ngốc. Một đám tiểu Tiên chỉ ở trong lòng mặc nghĩ đến mới thiên điều sau khi xuất thế Ngọc đế càng như vậy thông suốt, quả thật ta tiên giới chi phúc, tam giới chi phúc.

Chúng tiên còn tại giật mình thì chỉ nghe Dương Tiễn cất cao giọng nói: "Dương Tiễn lĩnh mệnh." Nhất thời, Trầm Hương, Na Tra, Lý Tĩnh đẳng nhân dồn dập củng thủ tỏ vẻ nguyện ý nghe Ngọc đế sai phái. Long Vương đẳng nhân cũng hành lễ nói tạ không ngừng.

Na Tra tính tình trẻ con, tâm trạng vui sướng, liền nghiêng đầu nói với Trầm Hương: "Đây là ta lĩnh thánh chỉ đến lĩnh đến vui sướng nhất một lần!" . Trầm Hương tâm trạng kinh hỉ không dị cho người khác, liền nói với Na Tra: "Nói không chắc Ngọc đế lão nhi ở đây phiên biến cố sau cuối cùng tương thông , lo lắng vị trí của chính mình bị chúng ta đoạt, bởi vậy quyết định chăm lo việc nước lên, ngược lại cũng đúng là tam giới rất may!"

Chỉ là, Na Tra còn chưa vui sướng bao lâu, càng vui sướng sự đến rồi, Na Tra nhất thời không phản ứng lại, chỉ cảm thấy ngơ ngơ ngác ngác bên trong, lâm triều liền kết thúc. Chỉ mơ hồ nhớ tới Ngọc đế ở ban bố một đống chỉ lệnh sau lưu loát viết thiên tội kỷ chiếu, cũng thanh tình tịnh mậu (tình cảm dạt dào) địa ngay ở trước mặt chúng tiên đọc một lần, bất cẩn nói mình vào chỗ lâu vừa đến không đủ săn sóc dân ý thứ hai mình ta vô địch thứ ba hoa mắt ù tai vô năng, càng suýt chút nữa sai lầm tam giới. May mắn được Dương Tiễn Trầm Hương cả đám người giúp đỡ nghênh đón mới thiên điều xuất thế phương không phụ Nữ Oa nương nương Sáng Thế chi tâm vân vân.

Na Tra hiện nay cảm thấy cả người đều rất không tốt, một nghĩ thầm muốn đi tìm Tiểu Kim ô làm cho hắn hôm nay ngàn vạn nhớ tới từ phía tây đi ra...

Thiên đình lần này lên triều, ở chúng tiên xem ra liền giống với cho bọn hắn cái tổ ong, bọn họ không chắc đến cùng muốn hay không dùng pháp thuật lấy ra trong đó mật ong vẫn là đến một no có lộc ăn cũng thuận tiện mỹ cái dung dưỡng cái nhan, nhưng lại lo lắng làm như vậy sau đó bị cấp trên hai vị kia trở lên tiên bắt nạt ấu sinh linh bé nhỏ tên tuổi hạ xuống cái gì tội đến. Đều nói củ khoai nóng bỏng tay phiền phức, có thể hiện nay tình hình này, rõ ràng là âm tình bất định Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu càng phiền toái!

Nhưng mà, trong thiên hạ này, là có người có tiên không sợ Ngọc đế cũng có thể cùng bọn họ ở trí lực trên vũ lực trên một trận chiến. Tuy rằng vị kia đại thần lạnh chút. Có điều có nguyệt quang ở, như vậy này lành lạnh cũng liền không coi vào đâu .

Liền, Hằng Nga tiên tử đi ra Lăng Tiêu bảo điện không lâu, liền cảm giác mình nhấn chìm ở chúng tiên thiện ý thăm hỏi bên trong, này thăm hỏi bất luận cỡ nào ấm áp cảm động uyển chuyển êm tai, cuối cùng đều chuyển hướng một đề tài — xin mời Hằng Nga tiên tử đi chân quân thần điện thăm hỏi một phen, mà cần phải hỏi nhiều.

Hằng Nga tiên tử là ai cơ chứ? Nhị Lang Chân Quân lại là ai cơ chứ? Một người cư Thiên cung vạn năm sừng sững không ngã, một người bày mưu nghĩ kế lừa bịp tam giới trăm năm, lại sao không biết chúng tiên tâm tư.

Bởi vậy không đợi Hằng Nga tiên tử mở miệng, Nhị Lang Chân Quân liền đã chủ động đi tới: "Bệ hạ cùng nương nương thống lĩnh tam giới vạn năm không lo, lần này biến cố sau lại nhặt ngày xưa hùng tâm cũng là có." Hằng Nga tiên tử cũng gật đầu xưng phải.

Chúng tiên tuy là nửa tin nửa ngờ, nhưng cũng không tốt lại hỏi chút gì, chỉ thấy bát tiên đứng đầu Lữ Đồng Tân bạch y tung bay, khá là đứng đắn hướng về Nhị Lang Thần chào một cái, đại biểu bát tiên đối với Nhị Lang Thần chịu nhục hành vi bày tỏ một phen cảm kích tán thưởng, khá là chân tâm mà tỏ vẻ Nhị Lang Thần không hổ là Ngọc đế cháu ngoại trai sau, cùng với những cái khác bảy tiên cáo từ rời đi.

Còn lại tiên nhân thấy thế, tuy là không cam lòng, cũng chỉ được tản đi. Nhất thời, ai về nhà nấy, các tìm các mẹ, Lăng Tiêu bảo điện khôi phục năm xưa yên tĩnh.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: xem bảo trước thời điểm, vẫn cảm thấy Thốn Tâm yêu đến quá mức cuồng loạn, nhìn ( lãng quên ) sau, rất ước ao bên trong nữ chủ có thể một lần nữa rất bắt đầu, vì lẽ đó rất muốn cho Thốn Tâm một lần lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, một lần nữa yêu cơ hội, vì vậy giả thiết Thốn Tâm mất trí nhớ.

, chuyện phiếm

Mà xưa nay yên tĩnh uy nghiêm chân quân thần điện lúc này bầu không khí nhưng thực tại náo nhiệt chút, Trầm Hương Dương Thiền Na Tra Ngao Xuân một lòng đến đây hướng về Dương Tiễn thỉnh tội, lôi Tiểu Ngọc Thính Tâm tiếp khách; Tôn hầu tử lôi kéo Trư Bát Giới giá cái Cân Đẩu Vân đấu đá lung tung địa tiến vào chân quân phủ đệ la hét muốn Dương tiểu thánh chịu nhận lỗi chờ thương thật sau lại đại chiến cái ba trăm hiệp... Không cần thiết nói tỉ mỉ.

Thế nhân đều cho rằng Dương Tiễn hỉ tĩnh, kỳ thực không phải vậy. Ngày xưa Quán Giang khẩu chi náo nhiệt không thua gì hôm nay chân quân thần điện, chỉ là chính mình làm tới tư pháp thiên thần sau, bất đắc dĩ một phen làm miễn cưỡng đem chính mình bức thành phó lạnh như băng dáng vẻ. Hôm nay tình cảnh như thế, Dương Tiễn cũng là có chút hoài niệm, càng là nghĩ đến rất nhiều chuyện xưa.

Làm thần tiên chính là có điểm ấy không được, nếu là làm cái phàm nhân, có điều mấy chục năm, muốn quên không muốn quên, đều tan thành mây khói ; mặc dù có sử ghi chép thì lại làm sao, cái kia cũng bất quá là một đống lời nói suông; mà khi thần tiên đây? Chỉ có thể như vậy ngàn năm vạn năm địa nhớ kỹ, mặc kệ về nghĩ đến lúc thức dậy là tư vị gì, đều chỉ có thể nhớ kỹ.

Dương Tiễn nhất thời cảm thấy trong lòng có chút cay đắng, phương giơ ly rượu lên muốn ẩm, liền bị ngăn cản. Chỉ thấy Dương Thiền vì chính mình đổi một chén trà, ôn nhu cười nói "Nhị ca thân thể còn chưa toàn được, uống rượu thương thân, hay là trước lấy trà thay tửu thôi."

Hao Thiên Khuyển ở bên cạnh nhìn thấy chính mình chủ nhân chịu nhục nhiều năm như vậy hôm nay rốt cục đến người thân thông cảm, huynh đệ lý giải, nhất thời đỏ cả vành mắt. Nhưng nghĩ đến trước mặt nhiều người như vậy chảy nước mắt thực sự bị hư hỏng nó cẩu vương tên tuổi, vừa lo tâm Dương Tiễn thân thể không chịu nổi, liền ngẩng đầu nói rằng "Chủ nhân có phải là mệt đây? Ở bên kia phát ra nửa ngày sững sờ." Chân quân thần điện nhất thời yên tĩnh lại, mấy chục con con mắt cùng nhau chăm chú vào Dương Tiễn trên người.

Dương Tiễn chỉ được ngồi thẳng , hướng chúng người cười nói: "Ta có điều đang suy nghĩ sư phụ dùng cái gì chờ chực không tới. Các ngươi không nên đa tâm." Dừng một chút, lại bổ sung: "Chân quân thần điện như vậy náo nhiệt, trong lòng ta cũng vui mừng."

Vừa dứt lời, liền thấy một thanh Y lão đầu vội vã chạy vào trong điện, một bên chạy một bên reo lên chính mình đến muộn , sơ ý một chút liền suýt chút nữa hướng về Thính Tâm hành đại lễ, may mắn được bên cạnh Mai Sơn lão đại đỡ lấy. Thính Tâm bởi cười nói: "Chính là hồi lâu không thấy, chân nhân ngươi cũng không tiện hướng về ta đi lễ lớn như thế chứ? Thính Tâm có thể gầy gò không nổi."

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nhìn thấy đối diện là Thính Tâm, xác thực là một bộ bộ dáng giật mình, bật thốt lên liền hỏi "Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Mấy tháng trước, Tây Hải Tam thái tử, bây giờ Bát Bộ Thiên Long Quảng Lợi Bồ Tát, Ngao Ngọc từng bởi Ngao Thốn Tâm bị thương một chuyện đi tìm Ngọc Đỉnh, Ngọc Đỉnh cho rằng dựa vào Thính Tâm cùng Thốn Tâm giao tình, Thính Tâm tự nhiên là tri tình, lúc này cho là canh giữ ở Thốn Tâm bên người. Nhưng mà mới thiên điều sau khi xuất thế tứ hải cũng phải điều chỉnh pháp lệnh, Thính Tâm trở lại Đông Hải sau chỉ nghỉ ngơi mấy ngày liền bận bịu việc này, hôm nay chính là tiếp theo vào triều cơ hội mới có thể tranh thủ lúc rảnh rỗi. Cũng không biết Thốn Tâm trọng thương mất trí nhớ việc.

Thính Tâm cho nên cười nói: "Ta vì sao không thể ở đây?"

Ngọc Đỉnh bởi phỏng đoán Ngao Ngọc từng đạo Thốn Tâm tư ra Tây Hải phương trí trọng thương, tây Hải Long tộc đối với này bảo mật, không nghĩ tới liền Thính Tâm cũng chưa nói. Hiện nay chính mình đến đưa cái này dối viên . Cho nên cười ha hả: "Đông Hải gần đây nhiều chuyện, ngươi cũng có thời gian đến chân quân thần điện tranh thủ thời gian."

Không đợi Thính Tâm trả lời liền bước nhanh hướng đi Dương Tiễn. Nhìn thấy chính hắn một bảo bối đồ đệ, Ngọc Đỉnh thực sự có chút tức giận, toại tức giận nói: "Thật ngươi Dương Tiễn a, ta xưa nay dạy ngươi trước sau như một, chịu nhục, ngươi chính là như vậy báo lại sư phụ ? Cũng không muốn nhớ ta làm ngươi hơn một ngàn năm sư phụ, ngươi càng nhẫn tâm để ta người đầu bạc tiễn người đầu xanh? Cũng không muốn nhớ ngươi đi rồi sau sư phụ ngươi ta phải nhiều thương tâm, ba, tam muội bọn họ nhiều lắm tự trách, ngươi một lòng muốn chết, thực sự đáng trách!" Nói đến chỗ này, Ngọc Đỉnh nghĩ đến là tức giận, liền giơ trong tay này thanh phá cây quạt muốn hướng Dương Tiễn trên đầu đánh tới, nhưng mà ở cây quạt sắp đụng tới Dương Tiễn thì nhưng lại đột nhiên thu tay lại. Chỉ hận hận thở dài.

Chân quân trong thần điện đại đa số người đều bị Ngọc Đỉnh này một thần đến chi phiến doạ đến ngây ngẩn cả người ; trước đó không phải chưa từng thấy Ngọc Đỉnh giáo dục Dương Tiễn, không phải chưa từng thấy Dương Tiễn bị người mắng, nhưng bị chính mình sư phụ ở trước mặt mọi người như thế giáo dục còn bị mắng như thế cam tâm tình nguyện, tình cảnh này, sợ là hiếm thấy. Mà Trầm Hương chờ mấy tiểu bối càng là ngóng trông vị này chân nhân lại huấn đến lâu chút, ngắm nghía cẩn thận cậu bị trưởng bối mắng khi là bộ dáng gì = =

Chỉ là, thiên bất toại người nguyện, chính mình sư phụ bất toại đồ đệ nguyện.

Ngọc Đỉnh đang cân nhắc đón lấy thế nào huấn thần thời khắc, bị một trận tiếng vỗ tay cắt đứt. Này trận tiếng vỗ tay chủ nhân, là Đấu Chiến Thắng Phật Tôn Ngộ Không. Vị này Đại Phật đem vật cầm trong tay quả đào ném một cái liền nhảy đến Ngọc Đỉnh trước mặt, rất là hưng phấn biểu thị chính mình ngày xưa từng bị Dương Tiễn xuyên qua xương sườn, muốn nói không hận hắn thực sự có chút khó. Nhưng nghĩ tới hắn là vì mới thiên điều xuất thế vì tam giới chúng sinh vậy ta cũng là nhịn. Hôm nay thấy chân nhân ngươi huấn hắn huấn đến như thế uy phong lẫm lẫm hầu tử ta thực sự là kính trọng cực kỳ, mà sư phụ thường ngày đối với ta không thiếu giáo dục, chợt cảm thấy chân nhân ngươi thập phần thân thiết. Cuối cùng làm cái tổng kết, cũng rất chân tâm thực lòng về phía Ngọc Đỉnh biểu thị, lão Tôn từ nay về sau giao ngươi người bạn này coi ngươi là làm huynh đệ trong nhà !

Chỉ là một phen hầu tâm, bị Dương Tiễn cắt đứt. Hai Lang Hiển Thánh chân quân rất chân thành về phía Đấu Chiến Thắng Phật nói: "Sư phụ vì là sư tôn ta Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn dưới trướng đệ tử, cùng Kim Thiền Tử đại sư có thể coi là ngang hàng, Thắng Phật như vậy nhận hắn làm huynh đệ, sợ là Kim Thiền Tử đại sư không cho. Nếu là Thắng Phật nguyện ý, lấy nửa sư chi lễ kính sư phụ của ta cũng không phải kém."

Trầm Hương cũng ở bên phụ hoạ: "Lải nhải, ngươi là sư phụ của ta, ngươi nhận ta cậu sư phụ làm huynh đệ, thực sự là không quá hợp tình lý."

Tôn Ngộ Không hầu mắt vội vã xoay một cái, nhìn xuống một mặt lúng túng Ngọc Đỉnh sau, hừ một tiếng, quay về Trầm Hương nói: "Ta lão Tôn đáng ghét nhất những này tình a lý, thực sự vô vị." Liền cũng không nhắc lại đến đây sự.

Ngọc Đỉnh ở trong lòng cảm thán lại cảm thán, chỉ nói chính mình thực sự thu rồi cái đồ đệ tốt.

Trên trời một ngày, nhân gian một năm, Nhị Lang Chân Quân chung quy lòng mang tam giới, chân quân trong thần điện mọi người gặp nhau không lâu liền bị hắn thúc giục rời đi, bắt yêu bắt yêu, trảo quỷ trảo quỷ, trị hải trị hải. . . Mỗi người quản lí chức vụ của mình đi tới.

Mà lúc này Tây Hải trên dưới cũng là một mảnh vui mừng, chỉ vì vừa mới Thiên nô đến đây tuyên chỉ, từ nhỏ đến lớn bị Tây Hải phủng trong lòng bàn tay Ngao Thốn Tâm hôm nay chung lại khôi phục công chúa thân phận, không cần lại đẩy tội nữ tên tuổi sống qua. Tây Hải trên dưới vui vô cùng, chỉ ngoại trừ vui mừng đầu nguồn — Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Thốn Tâm từ hôm nay đến sau liền bị đại ca kéo đi Long cung, một đường đi một đường nhắc nhở chính mình chờ một lúc Thiên đình sẽ có người tới tuyên chỉ, bất luận người kia nói cái gì, ngươi chỉ hành lễ đáp tạ chính là, trong lòng có nhiều hơn nữa nghi ngờ cũng không có thể biểu hiện ra. Có vấn đề gì chờ Tam ca của ngươi trở lại hẵng nói.

Liền, một mảnh rơi vào trong sương mù bên trong, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhận chỉ, cũng không kịp mọi người chúc mừng liền một mình về tới chính mình dưỡng bệnh cái kia phòng nhỏ, cũng biểu thị tâm tư hỗn loạn nghĩ đến một thân một mình lẳng lặng, liền A Ly cũng không thể phụ cận.

Quan với mình này hơn một ngàn năm làm sao mà qua nổi, Thốn Tâm làm rất nhiều loại thiết tưởng, thậm chí ngay cả chính mình vì yêu lang mà bị thương nặng ký ức hoàn toàn biến mất ý nghĩ thế này đều đi ra , cũng thực ở không nghĩ tới chính mình dám khi quân, hơn nữa bắt nạt không phải tứ hải quân, càng là trên chín tầng trời Ngọc đế! Bởi vậy, Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm thấy này thánh chỉ tiếp được, rất không chân thực cảm.

Mà này khi quân tên tuổi càng là vì cứu Nam Quận sinh linh, Ngao Thốn Tâm càng là kinh ngạc, xưa nay chỉ tự nhận chính mình tâm địa vẫn tính thiện lương, không nghĩ tới càng như vậy vô tư, vì mấy vạn điều sinh linh cũng có thể dám mạo hiểm khi quân võng trên vĩnh viễn không bao giờ siêu sinh chi hiểm, vì lẽ đó, Ngao Thốn Tâm hiện nay đối với một ngàn năm bên trong cái kia chính mình đặc biệt kính nể. Càng là hi vọng nàng cái kia Tam ca mau mau trở về, nói cho nàng biết này trong một ngàn năm rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì, chính mình liệu sẽ có có khác một ít lòng mang muôn dân anh dũng sự tích.

Ngao Thốn Tâm phiền muộn hơn tháng, hôm nay chung có một chuyện có thể thoải mái, người cũng cảm thấy tinh thần chút, liền đi ngoài phòng chuyển lên cái kia phố Đinh Hương đến. Này Đinh Hương chính loại ở trước phòng, toàn bộ gian nhà liên quan này phố Đinh Hương lấy một vòng hàng rào vây quanh, cũng rất có mấy phần nông gia tiểu xá dáng vẻ.

Nói tới này phố Đinh Hương, nhưng là thập phần ngạc nhiên. Đinh Hương bản khéo lục địa, hỉ nhiệt độ cao ánh mặt trời, nhưng những này Đinh Hương có thể trường dương quang tiên thiếu chiếu đến Tây Hải nơi sâu xa, cũng như thế nơi yên tĩnh tu thành nhân hình (A Ly), cũng thực sự hiếm thấy. Cũng không biết này gian nhà chủ nhân phí đi bao nhiêu tâm tư vừa mới nuôi sống những này Đinh Hương.

Nói về gian nhà chủ nhân, Thốn Tâm trong lòng đối với hắn tò mò không thua gì đối với mình cái kia một ngàn năm tò mò. Tây Hải là Thốn Tâm từ nhỏ đến lớn chơi khắp cả, nhưng nàng nhưng chưa từng thấy Tây Hải nơi sâu xa này nhà gỗ, chắc là chính mình không nhớ cái kia một ngàn năm bên trong xuất hiện. Này nhà gỗ trang hoàng đơn giản, có điều ba cái gian phòng, trong đó một gian dùng làm nhà chính, khác hai gian vì là phòng ở, hiện nay vì chính mình cùng A Ly ở lại. Mà chính mình trụ cái kia phòng hẳn là trước chủ nhân phòng ở, bên trong ngoại trừ một giá thư ngoại, không có gì chỗ đặc biệt. Cũng đang bởi này một giá thư, Thốn Tâm nhận định này gian nhà chủ nhân tất là cái học phú ngũ xa người, mặt trên đại đa số thư đều có lật xem quá dấu vết, có mấy quyển thậm chí còn có lời chú giải, Thốn Tâm nhìn cái kia chữ viết cùng bản thân có chút giống nhưng so với mình chữ thực sự thật quá nhiều. Nghĩ đến chính mình khi còn bé làm sao bất hảo không thích đọc sách, nhất thời lại có chút xấu hổ.

Một lần Thốn Tâm nhàn đến tẻ nhạt lật sách giải buồn thì càng từ giữa rơi ra bức họa, mặt trên vẽ đóa Đinh Hương, góc trên bên phải viết: "Đồng tâm mà cách cư, ưu thương lấy cuối đời."Mà cái kia đồng tâm hai chữ nhưng lại bị người dùng bút hoa đi. Có lẽ là tranh này nhiều năm rồi, bởi vậy trên giấy bốc ra điểm điểm hoàng ban, Thốn Tâm nhìn vẽ lên cái kia đóa Đinh Hương, càng sinh ra loại thê lương cô tịch cảm giác.

Kết hợp trở lên các loại, Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến tới nơi đây ở lại tất là cái si tình nữ tử, yêu người không thương mình, tới nơi này vì là vong tình nhưng cố tình lại không quên được tình. Cũng thực sự đáng thương.

Khả Khả thương về đáng thương, Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm thấy cô gái này quá si tình chút. Nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm như yêu một người không thương mình, cái kia nhất định là muốn thẳng thắn dứt khoát. Nếu là người kia cũng yêu chính mình cũng nguyện ý cưới chính mình, nàng kia tất là rất vui mừng địa đi cùng với hắn đối phó tiện sát người bên ngoài thần tiên quyến lữ; có thể nếu không phải yêu, chỉ cần hắn gọn gàng nhanh chóng địa nói ra khỏi miệng, nàng kia Ngao Thốn Tâm tự nhiên cũng là gọn gàng nhanh chóng địa vỗ mông rời đi không đến để cho mình càng lún càng sâu.

Chỉ là, bất kể như thế nào nghĩ, cố gắng cũng bất quá là lý luận suông, sống hơn một ngàn năm, ngay cả mình có hay không yêu người hoặc là bị người yêu cũng không biết, đây cũng tính là gì. Nhớ đến nơi này, Ngao Thốn Tâm không khỏi thở dài một hơi, lại nghe một réo rắt âm thanh truyền đến: "Vì sao thở dài?"

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, Chúc Dư thảo

Thốn Tâm vui mừng khôn xiết, quay đầu lại liền trông thấy chính mình Tam ca toàn thân áo trắng không dính một hạt bụi địa đứng bên cửa, hướng chính mình cười đến ôn hoà, liền cũng không để ý mình ở chuyển những này hoa đinh hương, chỉ hướng về Ngao Ngọc chạy tới sau liền ôm chặt lấy hắn không tha.

Tác phong nhanh nhẹn Bát Bộ Thiên Long Quảng Lợi Bồ Tát ôm ôm chính mình muội tử sau bỗng nhiên nhíu mày lại, luôn châm chước bên dưới cuối cùng đặc biệt khó khăn đã mở miệng: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi không rửa tay. . ."

Thốn Tâm: "..."

Một phen dằn vặt qua đi, hai huynh muội rốt cục ngồi xuống.

Ngao Ngọc phương chậm rãi nói ra bản thân lần này đi Nam Hải nguyên là cầu Bồ Tát chỉ điểm cứu trị phương pháp, mà Bồ Tát báo cho có thể ổn định Long tộc nguyên thần chỉ thượng cổ tiên thảo Chúc Dư thảo, mà này Chúc Dư thảo chỉ sinh ở thượng cổ tiên sơn — Chiêu Dao sơn trên, tự thượng cổ các thần vũ hóa sau, liền không người hiểu rõ những kia thượng cổ tiên sơn tăm tích. Chính mình này phiên tuy có Bồ Tát chỉ điểm nhưng tìm tiên sơn lấy tiên thảo vẫn là tốn không ít thời gian. Mới vừa chạy về liền thẳng đến Tây Hải nơi sâu xa nhìn nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm hôm nay là hà tình trạng, liền phụ vương mẫu hậu đều chưa từng thấy. Ý tứ rất rõ ràng — ca ca ngươi ta vì ngươi như vậy bôn ba, ân tình ngươi Ngao Thốn Tâm cho ta rất nhớ kỹ.

Thốn Tâm cười đến rất không có tim không có phổi: "Huynh muội nhà mình, không cần khách khí." Sau khi liền bị trước mặt vị này vốn nên tứ đại giai không Bồ Tát gõ gõ đầu của mình, biểu thị, hắn khát.

Bởi A Ly bị chính mình lưu tại Long cung, Ngao Ngọc kẻ này lại là thị trà như mạng, này pha trà châm trà đệ trà sống Thốn Tâm chỉ được từ vóc làm, Thốn Tâm không thể làm gì khác hơn là nỗ lực hồi ức trước A Ly ở đại ca Nhị ca khi đến là thế nào làm, y dạng họa hồ lô địa làm một lần, cảm giác đến thập phần thuận lợi, không khỏi trong lòng thầm than chính mình quả nhiên thông minh nhanh trí huệ chất Lan Tâm.

Chờ rót trà ngon đưa cho Ngao Ngọc thì lo lắng chính mình Tam ca một tấm độc miệng, liền mở miệng đòi cái nhiêu: "Này dù sao cũng là ngươi em gái ruột lần đầu tiên pha trà, coi như khó uống chút, ngươi cũng miệng hạ lưu cái tình."

Ngao Ngọc nhíu mày, nâng chén trà lên nếm thử một miếng, bĩu môi biểu thị còn có thể uống. Lập tức đem đã nắm Ngao Thốn Tâm tay đến bắt mạch, trầm tư một hồi lâu sau đem tay nàng ném trở lại, gật gật đầu nói: "Xem ra ngươi gần nhất bị chăm sóc không sai, thân thể tốt hơn rất nhiều. Có thể dùng thuốc." Nói đến chỗ này, nhìn một chút Thốn Tâm sắc mặt, lại nhận hạ câu: "Chỉ là ngươi gần đây bị chăm sóc quá tốt rồi, lên cân. Cô gái gia, dù sao cũng nên chú ý hạ."

"Ngươi có điều đem cái mạch liền có thể lượng ra ta béo lên đây? Ba, ca, được, y, thuật!" Từng chữ từng chữ, có thể thấy được người nói chuyện tức giận chi đại.

"Tam muội quá khen ", Ngao Ngọc rất khiêm tốn.

"..."

Luận cãi vả nói, Ngao Thốn Tâm vạn vạn không phải là đối thủ của Ngao Ngọc, ở Ngao Thốn Tâm biết long bên trong, thật giống cũng không có người nào là Ngao Ngọc đối thủ. Bởi vậy, ở ứng đối này lấy trơn bóng như ngọc xưng Bạch Long thì Ngao Thốn Tâm cách làm thường thường là làm nũng chơi xấu, thậm chí khóc lóc om sòm pha trò, không đạt mục đích thề không bỏ qua. Mà Ngao Ngọc cũng một mực ăn Ngao Thốn Tâm cái trò này, bởi vậy này hai huynh muội tử cùng nhau hàng năm nguyệt nguyệt trong, ngoài miệng đòi tiện nghi chính là Ngao Ngọc, nhưng thực tế chiếm tiện nghi, thật là Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Chỉ một trường hợp ngoại lệ — Ngao Thốn Tâm bệnh khi.

Theo lẽ thường, muội muội sinh bệnh ca ca tất nhiên là mọi cách chăm sóc. Hai huynh muội này cũng là cái này lý, Ngao Ngọc rất là chiếu Cố muội muội, bởi đặc địa này vì muội muội bệnh đi lật sách thuốc, sau khi liền ở muội muội trong thuốc thêm ít thứ, đối với dược tính không có gì ảnh hưởng nhưng đối với Ngao Thốn Tâm vị giác ảnh hưởng rất lớn là được rồi, hay hoặc là đối với Ngao Thốn Tâm vị giác không có ảnh hưởng gì nhưng sẽ làm nàng nơi này đau cái kia ngứa khó chịu một trận cũng là. Vì lẽ đó Ngao Thốn Tâm luôn cảm thấy chính mình Tam ca này thân thật y thuật nguyên là đang tra tấn chính mình trong quá trình luyện thành. Ba cái ca ca bên trong, thương nàng nhất Ngao Thốn Tâm chính là đại ca Ma Ngang, sợ nàng nhất Ngao Thốn Tâm, là Nhị ca Nguyên Cát; có thể giỏi nhất trừng trị nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm, thật là Ngao Ngọc không thể nghi ngờ.

Bởi tầng này duyên cớ, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng liền không dám ở chính mình sinh bệnh khi đi gây sự với Ngao Ngọc, thêm nữa một lòng hỏi hắn ngàn năm chuyện cũ, liền không hề cùng Ngao Ngọc đấu võ mồm.

Chỉ với hắn đánh trống lảng sau một lúc, liền nói thẳng hỏi lên chính mình thất lạc đoạn này ký ức.

Ngao Ngọc nghe vậy đặt chén trà xuống, chỉ hơi trầm ngâm sau ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng chính mình muội tử đáp: "Cái kia ngàn năm ngươi phạm vào chút sai, bị phụ vương trục xuất Tây Hải, ta nguyên nghĩ đến thăm viếng ngươi lại bị phụ vương phát hiện, phụ vương lo lắng ta bởi nhất thời kích động làm ra những chuyện gì đến liền phạt ta một trong vòng trăm năm không thể ra Tây Hải. Mà trong thời gian này ta gặp được vạn thánh tình, bởi nàng bị biếm, lại sau này chính là theo sư Phó sư huynh cùng đi đi tây thiên. Một ngàn năm đến chuyện của ngươi ta cũng chỉ là có biết một, hai. Ngươi này một ngàn năm làm sao mà qua nổi, sợ là Thính Tâm rõ ràng nhất."

Thốn Tâm nghe xong Ngao Ngọc nói như vậy, thổn thức không ngớt. Ngày xưa cái kia vạn thánh tình vốn là Ngao Ngọc vị hôn thê nhưng gả cho Cửu Đầu Trùng, Ngao Ngọc bởi vậy nộ đốt Ngọc đế dạ minh châu mà bị biếm Xà Bàn sơn, chuyện này càng là Tây Hải bê bối vì là tam giới tăng không ít đề tài câu chuyện; lấy Tam ca tâm tính, lúc đó thì lại làm sao chịu như vậy làm nhục?

Mà sau khi gặp gỡ Đường Tăng đi về phía tây lấy kinh nghiệm cũng tu thành chính quả nhưng là nói sau.

Nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm dưỡng bệnh trong lúc không ít hiểu rõ tình huống ngoại giới, đối với mình sự tuy là nửa điểm không hỏi thăm được, nhưng Ngao Ngọc sự nhưng là nghe được rõ rõ ràng ràng, lần này bản muốn biết chính mình chuyện xưa, không từng muốn nhưng dắt ra Ngao Ngọc cái kia đoạn thương tâm tình sử, tất nhiên là thập phần tự trách. Vừa mới gọi ra một tiếng "Tam ca", đang suy nghĩ làm sao khuyên bảo, liền bị Ngao Ngọc đánh gãy: "Ta đã là người trong Phật môn, sớm liền khám phá thế gian tình ái. Cái kia vạn thánh tình cho ta có điều một kiếp, bây giờ đề cập nàng, ta tất nhiên là không ngại. Ta lần này cùng Phật môn tố cáo cái giả, thật vất vả tìm tới Chiêu Dao sơn cũng lấy Chúc Dư thảo, vì là chính là chữa khỏi thương thế của ngươi. Cho ta mà nói, giúp ngươi chữa thương mới là đệ nhất chuyện gấp gáp . Còn ngươi cái kia ngàn năm ký ức, ngươi như thật sự muốn biết, chờ ngươi ăn vào dược tính mệnh không lo sau ta đem Thính Tâm tìm đến, chính ngươi chậm rãi hỏi nàng liền vâng."

Nhìn chính mình Tam ca vì chính mình thiết tưởng đến mọi thứ chu đáo, càng là vì chính mình tìm được thượng cổ tiên sơn, mà lời nói cũng đã khám phá hồng trần, hiểu rõ cuộc đời ảo huyền các loại, lại nghĩ tới chính mình cũng đã hư trường hơn ngàn năm, cùng Tam ca đều không còn từ trước, nhất thời càng đỏ cả vành mắt, chỉ dựa vào ở Ngao Ngọc trên vai, không nữa nguyện nói cái gì.

Ngao Ngọc làm như nhận biết được bào muội tâm ý, liền cũng không tiếp tục nói nữa, chỉ bổ nhiệm Thốn Tâm như vậy dựa vào.

Trong lúc nhất thời, ngoại trừ một ít cá tôm qua lại làm ra động tĩnh ngoại, toàn bộ gian nhà hiếm thấy yên tĩnh, sấn trên trước phòng Đinh Hương, cũng chính chính là năm tháng tĩnh thật bốn chữ.

Chỉ là, Ngao Thốn Tâm từ trước đến giờ có đánh vỡ loại này yên tĩnh bản lĩnh.

Chỉ thấy nàng rất bình tĩnh địa ngẩng đầu lên, đàng hoàng trịnh trọng địa đưa ra nghi vấn: "Này Chúc Dư thảo ăn mùi vị làm sao?"

Ngao Ngọc: "... Vị khổ", liếc nhìn mắt Ngao Thốn Tâm sau kế tục nói: "Hơn nữa còn là kỳ khổ, nhưng thế gian này có thể ổn định Long tộc nguyên thần đồ vật, cũng là này Chúc Dư thảo, ngươi phải ăn."

Ngao Thốn Tâm khá là gian nan gật gật đầu, sắp chết giãy dụa: "Cỏ này ăn lại sẽ có hậu quả gì không?"

Ngao Ngọc khá là tán thưởng xem chính mình muội tử một chút: "Ăn vào sau cũng không có cái gì không tốt chỗ, chỉ là bởi cỏ này dược tính cực cường, mà cùng Long tộc pháp lực xung đột, để tránh ngươi vận pháp cùng với dược tính chống đỡ, vì lẽ đó ta muốn che pháp lực của ngươi sau mới có thể làm cho ngươi uống thuốc, phải đợi dược tính hoàn toàn sau khi hấp thu mới có thể giải phong . Còn thời gian này, nhiều nhất cũng là một tháng."

Thốn Tâm cảm giác mình nhanh khóc.

Sau đó Ngao Ngọc rất tốt bụng mà tỏ vẻ lại an ủi: "Tam muội ngươi yên tâm chính là, một tháng này Tam ca sẽ giúp ngươi duy trì hình người. Huống hồ, ngươi cái kia thân pháp lực" vị này Bồ Tát quét Ngao Thốn Tâm một chút, tiếp theo an ủi: "Lấy ngươi tu vi bây giờ, có cùng không có cũng không khác nhau lớn bao nhiêu."

Đây là thân ca.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, uống thuốc + không trinh tiết phiên ngoại

Đang bị chính mình Tam ca tổn hại đến mức không còn lành lặn trước, Ngao Thốn Tâm quyết định thật nhanh địa kéo hắn đi Long cung bái kiến Long Vương long hậu.

Nàng hai người còn chưa tiến vào điện, sớm đã có cá nhỏ đem Tam thái tử Ngao Ngọc trở lại Tây Hải, cùng Tam công chúa đến đây bái kiến tin tức thông báo tiến vào. Bởi vậy, Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Ngọc đến lúc đó, Long Vương long hậu cũng còn lại hai vị thái tử đã ở trong điện chờ đợi.

Hành lễ sau còn chưa kịp hàn huyên, chính mình cha mẹ ca ca đang giúp mình chữa thương phong pháp lực mình trên vấn đề không tốn một thời gian uống cạn chén trà liền đạt thành nhất trí, đều đồng ý Ngao Ngọc hôm nay trước nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, ngày mai liền bang Ngao Thốn Tâm che quanh thân đại huyệt lấy giúp đỡ chữa thương. Ở giữa, Ngao Thốn Tâm làm bệnh nhân, bởi thân thể suy yếu duyên cớ đặc biệt nhu thuận địa chưa phát một lời. Chỉ đang lúc mọi người nghị định sau biểu thị chính mình bị thương tới nay liền chưa từng gặp Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, thật là nhớ nhung. Bởi vậy ở chính mình uống thuốc không việc gì sau, kính xin Tam ca ngàn vạn đi Đông Hải xin Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ lại đây tự một ôn chuyện.

Không thể không nói, Ngao Thốn Tâm ở chế tạo cục diện bế tắc trên loại sự tình này rất có thiên phú.

Vừa mới còn phi thường náo nhiệt Long cung chính điện bởi nàng một câu nói này lập tức yên tĩnh lại, Long Vương long hậu gương mặt lo lắng, nàng đại ca Nhị ca đều là một mặt âm trầm, ở Ngao Thốn Tâm bị loại này kỳ quái bầu không khí áp đảo trước, nàng cái kia tác phong nhanh nhẹn Tam ca rốt cục tác phong nhanh nhẹn địa hỗ trợ giải vây : "Thốn Tâm xác thực hồi lâu không thấy Thính Tâm, huống hồ lại một lòng nghĩ đến biết ngàn năm chuyện xưa, vừa mới liền ương ta ở thân thể nàng thật sau xin Thính Tâm lại đây một chuyến. Ta đã đáp lại."

Từ trước đến giờ tính tình nôn nóng long hậu phương muốn mở miệng khuyên can, lại bị Long Vương cướp trước một bước: "Thôi, nếu nàng muốn gặp Thính Tâm, cái kia ngày mai sau lão tam ngươi bớt chút thời gian mời nàng tới đây chính là, hai tỷ muội cuối cùng muốn gặp mặt ", lại nhìn Thốn Tâm một chút, khá là đau lòng địa hướng về Ngao Ngọc nói câu: "Chỉ là lãng phí lão tam ngươi những linh dược kia."

Lại nói nơi này lão tam xưng chính là ngày xưa Tây Hải Tam thái tử, bây giờ Bát Bộ Thiên Long Quảng Lực Bồ Tát Ngao Ngọc. Này Tây Hải không cùng với nó ba hồ tự đông đảo, Long Vương dưới gối chỉ ba con trai một nữ, chính là Đại thái tử Ma Ngang, Nhị thái tử Nguyên Cát, Tam thái tử Ngao Ngọc, Tam công chúa Thốn Tâm. Bởi Ngao Ngọc cùng Thốn Tâm chính là song sinh tử, Ngao Ngọc trước xuất thế, bởi vậy Ngao Thốn Tâm lẽ ra bài Hành lão tứ, nhưng bởi nàng xưa nay mạnh hơn, không cam lòng một thai song sinh Ngao Ngọc là Tam thái tử chính mình nhưng thấp một khúc trở thành Tứ Công Chúa, lại bởi nàng cùng long hậu dung nhan cực kì giống nhau mà lại là nữ nhi duy nhất, Long Vương thập phần thương tiếc, cố che nàng vì là Tam công chúa, cùng Tam thái tử Ngao Ngọc đặt ngang hàng, cũng đối với cái khác ba con trai đều lấy đứng hàng thứ xưng chi, chỉ xưng nàng vì là Thốn Tâm lấy hiện ra thương tiếc.

Bởi thấy chính mình phụ thân đã biểu thị đồng ý, Ma Ngang cùng Nguyên Cát cũng liền không nói thêm gì nữa, chỉ nói mới thiên điều xuất thế, Tây Hải pháp lệnh cũng cần thu dọn liền xin cáo lui .

Mà long hậu nhìn Thốn Tâm một chút, thở dài, liền dặn Ngao Ngọc đem Thốn Tâm đưa trở về, để A Ly rất theo hầu hạ liền không nói cái gì nữa.

Là lấy, Thốn Tâm cảm giác mình một câu nói liền rơi xuống cái bị Long Vương long hậu mời ra Long cung kết cục. Thập phần phiền muộn.

Liền quay đầu quay về đưa chính mình trở lại Ngao Ngọc, hiếm thấy nghiêm túc nghĩ lại: "Ta vừa mới nói nhầm đây?"

Ngao Ngọc liền cũng quay đầu nhìn nàng: "Không sao, sai thời điểm hơn nhiều, không ở này một hai lần."

Thốn Tâm tiếp tục tự tìm khổ ăn: "... Phụ vương nói lãng phí ngươi những kia hảo dược, là có ý gì? Hẳn là hắn đã cảm thấy dưỡng ta nữ nhi này quá mức phiền toái đây?"

Ngao Ngọc rất không khách khí hướng chính mình muội tử trên đầu vỗ một cái: "Phụ vương có điều là đau lòng ta vì bệnh của ngươi chung quanh bôn ba lấy thuốc mới vừa nói câu, ngươi lại lung tung nghĩ cái gì? !" Nói xong chưa hết giận, liền lại gõ một cái: "Từ nhỏ đến lớn đều như vậy yêu suy nghĩ lung tung, không biết trong đầu đều là gì đó ý chợt nẩy ra."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nguyên bản liền chỉ là lung tung vừa hỏi, nhưng trong lúc bất chợt bị đánh hai cái, bởi cũng tức giận trả lời: "Từ nhỏ đến lớn đều bị như ngươi vậy dẫn đầu, những này ý chợt nẩy ra chính là như vậy bị đánh ra tới!", nói xong liền thi pháp mang theo A Ly cùng chính mình trở về chỗ ở, không tiếp tục để ý Ngao Ngọc.

Mà bị Thốn Tâm ở trong lòng mắng không xuống hơn mười khắp cả Ngao Ngọc nhưng cũng tại chỗ bất động, chỉ mong Thốn Tâm rời đi phương hướng, một mặt bất đắc dĩ: "Quả thật là bị chúng ta quen ra tính xấu. Cũng không biết người kia tại sao càng nhịn một ngàn năm. Chỉ là, hôm nay vừa như vậy muốn biết, lúc trước cần gì phải xin ta giúp ngươi quên mất? Đứa ngốc!"

Ngày mai, Ngao Ngọc che Ngao Thốn Tâm pháp lực thấy tận mắt nàng phục rồi dược sau, liền lên đường (chuyển động thân thể) đi tới Đông Hải.

Chỉ là Ngao Ngọc mới ra Tây Hải, liền bị chính mình đại ca cho cản lại.

Từ trước đến giờ tính tình tốt Tây Hải Đại thái tử hôm nay tâm tình hiển nhiên không tốt lắm, sắc mặt khá là âm trầm, mở miệng liền không thể nghi ngờ biểu lộ Tam đệ ngươi không thể để cho Thốn Tâm nhớ tới chuyện xưa.

Ngao Ngọc thấy chính mình đại ca như vậy, vốn định cười ha hả hỗn đưa qua: "Lão tam ta cũng không có ý định để Thốn Tâm nhớ tới chuyện xưa, " thấy chính mình đại ca sắc mặt càng thêm khó coi, bận bịu thay đổi ngữ khí: "Lúc trước Thốn Tâm chính mình cầu ta làm cho nàng quên mất Dương Tiễn, ta cũng làm như vậy , thì lại làm sao sẽ làm nàng lại nhớ lại? Lấy Thốn Tâm đánh vỡ nồi cát hỏi đến tột cùng tính tình, nếu nàng làm thật sự muốn biết, đó là dùng tận biện pháp cũng phải biết rõ ràng. Chúng ta nếu không che giấu nổi, vậy không bằng liền giúp nàng một tay."

Ma Ngang nhìn Ngao Ngọc, lắc đầu cười khổ: "Nàng cái kia ngàn năm làm sao mà qua nổi, chúng ta đều không rõ ràng, cũng không muốn rõ ràng. Ngươi và ta đều biết nàng bị hưu khí về Tây Hải hơn ba trăm thời kì, đang lúc mọi người trước mặt đều là trầm tĩnh ít lời, chưa từng tát quá kiều kêu lên khổ, lại càng không nguyện nói hơn một câu; suốt ngày như cái rối gỗ, chỉ ở có người gọi khi mới đáp ứng một tiếng, thừa dịp người không chú ý khi liền một người chạy đi tây bên bờ biển một mình nghỉ ngơi một ngày, cả người không hề sinh cơ, hoàn toàn không giống ngươi ta biết cái kia Ngao Thốn Tâm. Hiện nay nàng chuyện lúc trước tận quên, vẫn là trước đây cái kia không buồn không lo tam muội, cần gì phải lại nói cho nàng biết qua lại đây?"

Ngao Ngọc thấy Ma Ngang như vậy, chỉ được ước lượng ứng đối: "Ta cho Thốn Tâm phối dược thì liền không có ý định làm cho nàng khôi phục lại ký ức. Cho nên, ạch, ra tay nặng chút, Thốn Tâm kiếp này cũng sẽ không có nghĩ đến lên khả năng tới. Hiện nay nàng trước kia đã quên, cùng Dương Tiễn cái kia đoạn qua lại đối với nàng mà nói, giống như là một người khác cố sự. Nói cho nàng biết cũng không sao, hãy cùng nàng nghe người ta nói thư giống như vậy, Thốn Tâm tuy ngây dại chút, nhưng cũng không đến nỗi yêu cố sự bên trong nhân vật."

Ma Ngang không đáp, Ngao Ngọc suy nghĩ một chút, rồi nói tiếp: "Huống hồ, lấy Thốn Tâm tính tình, ở Tây Hải tất nhiên là chờ không được, sau khi thương thế lành nhất định là muốn trăm phương ngàn kế ra biển đi dạo một vòng. Dương Tiễn hiện nay ở tam giới danh tiếng chính thịnh, sau lưng ăn hắn cuống lưỡi cũng không ít. Lấy Thốn Tâm tính tình, nếu nàng đến lúc đó nghe xong những kia thêm mắm dặm muối sau sợ chúng ta lo lắng, tìm cái lời truyền miệng việc này tiên gia tới hỏi, chỉ sợ càng là không tốt."

Ma Ngang nghe vậy, suy nghĩ luôn mãi sau, cuối cùng cho đi.

Ngao Ngọc đi phía trước đi mấy bước, lại lui về đến bái Ma Ngang cười cợt: "Đại ca liền là không tin Thốn Tâm cái kia cố chấp, cũng nên tin tưởng Tam đệ y thuật té ngã não mới vâng." Nói xong vỗ vỗ chính mình đại ca vai, triệu đóa tường vân cũng không quay đầu lại địa thẳng đến Đông Hải mà đi.

Ngao Ngọc còn chưa tới Đông Hải, liền cảm thấy yêu khí trùng thiên, toại tăng nhanh tốc độ chạy tới Đông Hải, cho đến đến Đông Hải, liền thấy phía trước mình cách đó không xa bầu trời tối om om địa đứng một đám thiên binh thiên tướng, cầm đầu nhưng là Ngao Ngọc trong mắt hai cái hoàng mao tiểu nhi — Tam Thánh Mẫu chi tử Lưu Trầm Hương với hắn Ngao Ngọc đường đệ Ngao Xuân. Ngao Ngọc cúi đầu vừa nhìn, liền thấy toàn bộ Đông Hải đều bị một tầng hồng quang bao phủ, sinh khí hoàn toàn không có.

Ngao Ngọc đang muốn phi gần chút tìm tòi hư thực, lại nghe đối diện một người hô: "Tam đệ chậm đã!", Ngao Ngọc ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, một cô gái mặc áo vàng chính hướng chính mình bay tới — chính đúng là mình lần này đến đây tìm long, ngao Thính Tâm.

Đưa lên không trinh tiết phiên ngoại —

Làm Thốn Tâm trở thành hủ nữ

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngày gần đây mê mẩn manga, mới vừa ở nguyệt lão dưới sự đề cử mang theo một khang cảm xúc mãnh liệt nhìn ( hắc chấp sự ) cùng bởi vậy diễn sinh các loại đồng nhân sau khá là mê muội, ở hủ nữ con đường trên một bôn không thể quay đầu lại. Ở ngày thứ hai Na Tra đến đây Tây Hải nghị sự cũng phụng tư pháp thiên thần tên cho Thốn Tâm tặng hoa thì Thốn Tâm đột nhiên cảm thấy Na Tra cùng cái kia Charles có chỗ giống nhau, trong đó tối như địa phương, chính là đều là cái không lớn lên dung mạo rất khá một thằng cu con, liền Thốn Tâm liền bắt đầu não bù ai là Na Tra Sebastian.

Đang tương mình người quen biết Thần Long yêu quỷ đều vơ vét một lần sau, Thốn Tâm cảm giác mình tìm được người được chọn tốt nhất, đó chính là trên chín tầng trời tuấn lãng Vô Song tư pháp thiên thần — chính mình vậy cũng môi chồng trước, Dương Tiễn.

Thốn Tâm rất đắc ý địa đem sự phát hiện này nói với A Ly một phen, cũng làm ra trở xuống giải thích: "Ngươi nghĩ đến a, lúc trước ta muốn giết Na Tra thời điểm, ta vậy cũng môi chồng trước không phải là vì hắn liền mệnh cũng không muốn đây? Sau đó hắn làm tư pháp thiên thần trong mấy trăm năm, Na Tra náo nhiệt Ngọc đế bao nhiêu lần? Lần nào không phải hắn Dương Tiễn cho đâu tới được?"

"Công chúa, ngài cũng chọc giận chân quân rất nhiều lần, hắn mỗi lần cũng đều cho ngài đâu đã tới." A Ly nhắc nhở đối với Ngao Thốn Tâm không có quá mức hiệu quả.

Bởi vậy Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp tục nói: "Ngươi nghĩ đến a, lấy Dương Tiễn tính tình, nơi nào muốn lấy được mỗi ngày tự mình chọn xong hoa đưa cho ta như thế lãng mạn sự? Rồi lại một mực chỉ định Na Tra cho ta tặng hoa, nhất định là đau lòng Na Tra trước đó vài ngày nắm bắt ác quỷ nắm bắt đến khổ cực, vì lẽ đó đặc biệt cho hắn cái này đơn giản công sự. Hơn nữa mỗi ngày còn có thể mượn tuyển hoa thấy Na Tra một mặt, lấy thế gian tháng ngày, ở trên trời chính là một ngày có thể thấy hơn 300 diện, nhiều cơ hội tốt a!"

A Ly: "..."

Liền, cuộc sống sau này bên trong, Na Tra tặng hoa khi đều là cảm thấy Tam công chúa đối với mình cùng Nhị ca trong lúc đó chuyển động cùng nhau quan tâm, ở một ngày nhìn thấy Tam công chúa gần đây xem thư sau khi, Na Tra quyết định thật nhanh đem việc này nói cho Nhị ca. Sau đó, nguyệt lão đi chân quân thần điện uống hạ trà.

Ngày thứ hai, Thốn Tâm liền phát hiện đến tặng hoa thành cái tiểu Tiên nga, còn là một ngọc diện Nga Mi, mắt ngọc mày ngài, hơi thở như quế tiểu Tiên nga.

Liền, Thốn Tâm dọn dẹp một chút, đi chân quân thần điện nói cám ơn .

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, Ngao Ngọc trợ Đông Hải + có trinh tiết phiên ngoại

Nguyên lai này ba mươi vạn ác quỷ ở nhân gian làm ác đã lâu, mới thiên điều chưa xuất thế trước chân quân thần điện liền đã phái ra thảo đầu thần lùng bắt, hiện nay có Trầm Hương Ngao Xuân cùng Na Tra Tam thái tử giúp đỡ, thu thập một đám ác quỷ cũng cũng không khó, bây giờ đã có bảy tám phần mười ác quỷ bị đuổi về Địa phủ. Nhưng thu thập còn dư lại những này ác quỷ nhưng phiền phức chút.

Thần có sự phân chia mạnh yếu, quỷ cũng không ngoại lệ. Ở một ít ác quỷ bị thu phục sau khi, còn lại bắt đầu cảm thấy bất an lên, mà những này ác quỷ bên trong có một tên vì là âm hồ, bản lĩnh so với bình thường ác quỷ muốn cao hơn rất nhiều. Liền ỷ vào này thân bản lĩnh thu phục không ít ác quỷ cùng một ít sơn tinh dã quái, chuyên làm hấp người tinh khí tăng cường tự thân tu vi hoạt động. Này âm hồ xưa nay cẩn thận một chút, tránh tiên binh thần tướng ; trước đó Nhị Lang Thần tuy phái hạ thảo đầu thần lùng bắt, dù sao phần lớn tinh lực đặt ở mới thiên điều xuất thế trên, vì lẽ đó càng nhất thời không chú ý tới này hào ác quỷ. Vẫn là hơn mười ngày trước cái kia bắt quỷ thiên sư Chung Quỳ đi bái phỏng tiên hữu khi va vào này âm hồ chính hại tính mạng người, cùng với giao thủ sau mới phát hiện âm hồ thực lực đã không thể khinh thường, càng có một đám ác quỷ yêu quái giúp đỡ, Chung Quỳ đại tiên càng thua trận, bận bịu cùng cái kia phàm nhân thoát thân, cũng đem việc này đăng báo Thiên đình.

Ngọc đế đã sớm đem lùng bắt mười vạn ác quỷ một chuyện giao do Na Tra Trầm Hương phụ trách, Ngao Xuân hiệp trợ, bởi Na Tra lúc đó bận bịu ứng đối một cây thuốc phiện tinh cầm đầu một khác chúng ác quỷ hoàn mỹ bứt ra, là lấy âm hồ liền giao do Trầm Hương cùng Ngao Xuân phụ trách, Chung Quỳ cũng tự xin mời ý chỉ đến đây giúp đỡ. Mấy ngày trước đây Trầm Hương cùng Ngao Xuân suất binh cùng với lúc đối chiến, vốn đã nắm chắc phần thắng, nhưng không cẩn thận hắn đạo, để âm hồ chạy trốn.

Này âm hồ mang thủ hạ cái nhóm này lâu la hoảng không trạch lộ địa chạy trốn tới Đông Hải, dùng trước bị hút tinh khí phàm nhân hồn phách với một ngày trước bày xuống này trận, bày trận sau âm hồ chờ đều trốn trong mắt trận. Hiện nay Đông Hải trên dưới đều bị vây ở trong trận, không biết tình huống làm sao. Mà ngao Thính Tâm bởi đi tới Thiên đình nghị sự, tránh được kiếp nạn này.

Trước Trầm Hương bọn họ cũng từng nỗ lực phá trận, nhưng không ít binh tướng, thậm chí Chung Quỳ, đều bị hấp vào trong trận, liền ngay cả Ngao Xuân cũng bị thương. Chúng thiên binh tuy nghĩ đến mạnh mẽ tấn công nhưng e tổn thương Đông Hải sinh linh; lại không dám tùy tiện lui binh lo lắng âm hồ tùy thời lần thứ hai chạy trốn, là lấy tiến thối lưỡng nan. Không thể làm gì khác hơn là phái thần binh hướng thiên đình cầu viện, những người còn lại đều chờ đợi ở đây.

Ngao Ngọc biết tình huống sau giao cho một tiếng tức bay xuống đám mây đi tới mắt trận phụ cận kiểm tra.

Trầm Hương Ngao Xuân đang muốn tùy theo tiến lên, lại bị Thính Tâm ngăn cản: "Ta này Tây Hải Tam đệ từ nhỏ liền thông minh cơ cảnh, ở bốn trong biển cũng là hiếm có đối thủ, hiện nay hắn vừa tiến lên tham xem trong lòng tất có chừng mực. Trận pháp này cổ quái kỳ lạ, hai người ngươi bây giờ vì này một đám binh tướng đứng đầu, nên lưu ở chỗ này ổn định quân tâm mới vâng."

Thấy một người một rồng vẫn là một mặt vẻ ưu lo, Thính Tâm không thể làm gì khác hơn là bổ sung: "Trầm Hương, hắn là ngươi người sư phụ kia bảo bối sư đệ, cũng là đi Tây Thiên lấy kinh tu thành chính quả, yên tâm thôi."

Trầm Hương Ngao Xuân tâm trạng tuy lo lắng không thôi, nhưng thấy Thính Tâm như vậy, cũng chỉ đành lưu tại chỗ. Chỉ phán Thiên đình mau chóng phái người đến đây giúp đỡ phá trận, để tránh khỏi càng nhiều vô tội sinh linh thương vong.

Mà chư tiên lúc này có một thân bản lĩnh nhưng không cách nào triển khai, chỉ có thể ở đám mây nhìn Đông Hải mặt biển khó để làm, chỉ cảm thấy đặc biệt dày vò, sống một ngày bằng một năm, càng cũng không biết thời gian qua bao lâu.

Ngao Thính Tâm tuy tin tưởng Ngao Ngọc năng lực, nhưng thấy hắn lâu không trở về, cũng là thập phần lo lắng. Đang muốn quay đầu lại tìm Trầm Hương Ngao Xuân thương lượng đối sách, đã thấy Tiểu Kim ô xuất hiện tại bên người, bất giác thập phần kinh ngạc.

Ngao Xuân thấy thế bận bịu giải thích: "Tứ tỷ, Tiểu Kim ô vừa mới ứng mão khi thấy Đông Hải có dị dạng, liền ở mặt trời lặn sau chạy tới. Ngươi một lòng nhào vào Đông Hải trên, liền chưa từng nhận ra được."

Đã hiểu tình huống Tiểu Kim ô lúc này hướng về nghe thầm nghĩ: "Trận pháp này mặc dù li kì chút, nhưng đông Hải Long tộc cũng là không yếu, liền không thể phá trận, nhưng bảo toàn tự thân cùng Đông Hải sinh linh hẳn là không khó."

Lần này khuyên bảo thực sự vô lực, Thính Tâm cùng Ngao Xuân nghe vậy, cũng bất giác trấn an.

Thính Tâm chỉ gật gù liền hỏi dò: "Chúng ta trước đây đã hướng thiên đình cầu viện, ngươi tới khi có thể thấy được Thiên đình phái tiên gia đến giúp đỡ?" Ngữ khí càng là đặc biệt sốt ruột.

Tiểu Kim ô nhưng lắc lắc đầu, thấy Thính Tâm một mặt thất vọng, vội hỏi: "Ta ứng mão khi từng mỗi ngày binh như Thiên đình bay đi, chắc là các ngươi phái đi. Trên trời một ngày, nhân gian một năm, Thiên đình lúc này sợ mới mới vừa nhận được tin tức chính đang thương nghị. Chờ tiên gia hạ xuống, chỉ sợ còn phải thời gian một ngày."

Trầm Hương chi tâm tiêu không thấp hơn Thính Tâm Ngao Ngọc, không nhịn được mở miệng: "Tứ di mẫu, Đông Hải đã bị vây hai ngày, ở giữa tình huống làm sao mọi người chúng ta cũng không biết hiểu. Hiện nay Tiểu sư thúc cũng không nửa chút tin tức, không cho để ta đi vào tìm hiểu ngọn ngành. Dù sao Bảo Liên đăng hiện nay cùng ta hợp làm một thể, ta sẽ không sao."

Vừa dứt lời liền thấy Ngao Ngọc tự mặt biển bay tới, bạch y tung bay đặc biệt địa tiêu sái siêu nhiên.

Nghe nóng ruột bận bịu tiến ra đón, đang khi nói chuyện âm thanh càng có chút run rẩy: "Ngươi có từng bị thương?"

Ngao Ngọc lắc đầu một cái, nói câu đã tìm tới phá trận phương pháp, liền lôi Trầm Hương bay xuống đám mây. Thính Tâm đợi lại nhìn lên, đã thấy Ngao Ngọc lôi kéo Trầm Hương thẳng tắp địa bay vào mắt trận.

Thiên binh cũng không nghe được mấy vị này đối thoại, chỉ nhìn thấy chủ soái Trầm Hương bị người lôi kéo bay vào mắt trận, tất cả xôn xao.

Ngao Thính Tâm chỉ được cao giọng nói: "Phương Tây Bát Bộ Thiên Long Quảng Lực Bồ Tát Ngao Ngọc đến đây trợ Trầm Hương phá trận, chúng tướng sĩ mà ở chỗ này kiên nhẫn đợi hậu, lên tinh thần, chờ trận phá đi khi một lần bắt âm hồ, lấy đi ta Thiên Giới tướng sĩ bảo hộ tam giới chi trách." Trong lời nói khí thế không kém chút nào tu mi. Tiểu Kim ô cùng Ngao Xuân cũng ở bên giúp đỡ, trong lúc nhất thời, nguyên bản bởi chờ đợi mà tiêu hao hết sĩ khí thiên binh lại phấn chấn lên, cùng nhau nhìn mặt biển chỉ đợi trận phá.

Ngao Thính Tâm tuy rằng như vậy cổ vũ thiên binh, trong lòng nhưng bây giờ không chắc chắn nhi, nhìn thấy chúng binh sĩ khí trọng nhiên sau liền gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm mặt biển, lại không nói một câu. Tiểu Kim ô cùng Ngao Xuân thấy thế liền cũng không tiếp tục nói nữa, chỉ cùng vọng hướng về mặt biển hồng quang tối thịnh chỗ, bất an bắt đầu vòng kế tiếp chờ đợi.

Nhưng chờ đợi thời gian thực tại so với bọn họ phỏng chừng đoản rất nhiều.

Chờ mặt trăng đi tới trung thiên thì Đông Hải mặt biển bỗng nhiên ánh vàng rừng rực, yêu khí đại yếu, trên mây chư tiên dồn dập vui vô cùng — trận phá? !

Gần như cùng lúc đó, Trầm Hương từ một mảnh kim quang bên trong hiện thân, tiếng như hồng chung địa hiệu lệnh thiên binh thiên tướng lùng bắt một đám ác quỷ sơn tinh, không được để bất kỳ ác linh chạy trốn làm hại nhân gian. Cái kia cầm đầu âm hồ lúc này đang bị Trầm Hương nắm ở trong tay, hấp hối, chúng binh thấy vậy sĩ khí mãnh liệt, đánh đâu thắng đó không gì cản nổi, lại có Tiểu Kim ô Ngao Xuân Thính Tâm tương trợ, không lâu lắm công phu, liền giải quyết cái kia còn lại lâu la.

Ngao Thính Tâm nhưng không thấy sắc mặt vui mừng, chỉ chạy về phía Trầm Hương vội vã hỏi dò: "Vì sao không gặp ta Tây Hải Tam đệ? Đông Hải hiện nay làm sao?"

Trầm Hương thấy Thính Tâm hành dung không giống thường ngày, bận bịu giải thích: "Tiểu sư thúc không việc gì, Tứ di mẫu cứ yên tâm đi. Ta cùng với Tiểu sư thúc tiến vào trận mắt sau, phát hiện trước bị hút vào thiên binh cùng Chung Quỳ đại tiên vẫn chưa chết, nhưng đang bị mắt trận hút tinh khí. Ta hai người hợp lực phá trận cũng bắt được âm hồ sau, Tiểu sư thúc liền dẫn bị thương thiên binh đi tới Đông Hải ] chữa thương, ta trên để giải quyết còn dư lại ác quỷ. Tiểu sư thúc nói trận pháp này tuy độc ác, nhưng trong thời gian ngắn không cần mạng người, Đông Hải trên dưới tuy bị thương, nhưng rất điều dưỡng liền có thể, Tứ di mẫu không cần lo lắng quá mức."

Nói xong thấy Thính Tâm cùng Ngao Xuân sắc mặt ung dung sau, Trầm Hương lại chuyển hướng Tiểu Kim ô: "Đông Hải trên dưới bị thương, Tứ di mẫu cùng tám thái tử tất là không đi được, ta cũng muốn đi Đông Hải giúp đỡ. Kính xin ngươi giúp ta mang theo thiên binh thiên tướng hồi thiên đình phục mệnh, nói rõ nơi này chi tiết, cũng xin mời Ngọc đế phái thầy thuốc hạ xuống giúp đỡ."

Tiểu Kim ô tất nhiên là đáp ứng một tiếng, hướng Thính Tâm Ngao Xuân cáo từ sau liền dẫn thiên binh thiên tướng trở về Thiên đình. Đi rồi, Thính Tâm Trầm Hương Ngao Xuân ba người vội vã mà đâm vào Đông Hải.

Kèm theo phiên ngoại

Có trinh tiết phiên ngoại chi Tam công chúa sưu tầm

Thốn Tâm: "Phỏng vấn trước ngươi trước trả lời ta mấy vấn đề."

Không y: "Được. . ."

Thốn Tâm: "Ta cùng Nhị gia lúc nào có thể gặp mặt?"

Không y chủ: "Tốc độ nhanh, đón lấy như vậy Chương 056: Vẫn có khả năng."

Thốn Tâm cười gằn: "Vậy ngươi văn đều sắp có một nửa , coi như không một nửa cũng có một phần ba , ta cùng Nhị gia còn không gặp mặt? !"

Không y run: "Sẽ gặp mặt, hơn nữa gặp mặt số lần nhất định sẽ so với kia cái gì bên trong nhiều."

Thốn Tâm lông mày dựng thẳng.

Không y xin thề: "Tam công chúa ngài yên tâm, Lâu chủ nhất định sẽ nỗ lực thêm món ăn cơm, nha không, nỗ lực thêm ngài cùng Nhị gia chuyển động cùng nhau."

Thốn Tâm thoả mãn gật gật đầu: "Này còn tạm được, mặt khác ta cuối cùng là nói không lại Ngao Ngọc đứa kia, ngươi để ta thắng một lần chứ."

Không y kiên quyết từ chối.

Thốn Tâm: "Lý do."

Không y: "Tam công chúa ngươi đánh không lại Tam thái tử."

Thốn Tâm: "... Nhị gia đánh thắng được."

Không y: "Cấp độ kia Tam công chúa ngươi nhìn thấy Nhị gia nói sau đi."

Không y, tốt

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, Thốn Tâm dạ kiếp Ngao Ngọc thư phòng

Lại nói Thốn Tâm tự dậy sớm liền bị Ngao Ngọc điểm quanh thân đại huyệt, che pháp lực, dựa vào Ngao Ngọc pháp lực duy trì hình người mà thôi. Tại dùng một canh giờ rốt cục uống xong cái kia kỳ khổ vô so với dược sau liền hỗn loạn địa ngủ thiếp đi. Ngủ trước còn không quên bàn giao chính mình Tam ca ngàn vạn đem Thính Tâm tìm đến. Tỉnh lại sau giấc ngủ không ngờ tháng trên liễu đầu cành, toại ở trong lòng đem Ngao Ngọc thăm hỏi không xuống bách khắp cả, lòng nghi ngờ hắn lại ở trong thuốc bỏ thêm những thứ gì hãm hại chính mình.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngủ một ngày, long hậu liền cũng ở bên cạnh giữ một ngày. Hiện nay thấy con gái sinh long hoạt hổ địa tỉnh lại chỉ cảm thấy an tâm, dặn dò vài câu liền về Long cung nghỉ ngơi.

Mà Ngao Thốn Tâm ngủ một ngày, hiện nay tinh thần phấn khởi cực kì, liền kéo A Ly bồi chính mình đi ra tản bộ. Đi mấy bước lại cảm thấy vô vị, bởi nghĩ Ngao Ngọc đứa kia không ở, nhân cơ hội này đi hắn thư phòng thuận chút thứ tốt cũng không sai, toại lôi kéo A Ly quen cửa quen nẻo địa tách ra Ngao Ngọc cung nhân tai mắt tiến vào thư phòng của hắn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm từ nhỏ đến lớn đều yêu thích thu thập kỳ trân dị bảo, người bên ngoài lấy được món đồ gì nàng bán cái quái đản miệng vừa muốn cũng liền cho nàng , chỉ chính mình Tam ca không cho khuôn mặt này. Nhưng Ngao Ngọc không cho, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền chính mình tới lấy, huynh muội nhà mình không cần quá tính toán quan niệm Ngao Thốn Tâm chứng thực đến mức rất triệt để. Mà Ngao Ngọc bởi thích đọc sách, vì lẽ đó phần lớn thời gian đều hao tổn ở thư phòng, được cái gì yêu thích đồ vật liền cũng đều đặt ở thư phòng. Ngao Thốn Tâm rất hài lòng hắn làm như vậy, bởi Ngao Ngọc thư phòng chính là một loại nhỏ thư khố, bên trong các loại thư tịch không thiếu gì cả, tất cả đều phóng ở một cái lại một hầu như cùng vách tường cao trên giá. Mà Ngao Thốn Tâm trộm, không đúng, là lấy đồ vật sau liền thường trốn ở này đó cái giá trong lúc đó, thừa dịp người không quan sát thần không biết quỷ không hay mà chạy ra ngoài.

A Ly đối với loại này sự hiển nhiên không quá quen thuộc, bởi vậy rút tay rút chân địa dùng túi Càn Khôn tiếp theo Ngao Thốn Tâm đưa cho đồ vật của nàng, còn không ngừng địa khuyên can: "Công chúa, được rồi được rồi, chớ lấy, túi nhanh đầy."

Đối với bộ này lời giải thích, Ngao Thốn Tâm rõ ràng khịt mũi con thường: "Cái kia túi Càn Khôn là ta hào không dễ dàng theo phụ vương nơi đó trốn đến, thường phục toàn bộ Tây Hải đều thừa sức, nơi nào nhanh như vậy liền chứa đầy đây?" Vừa nói một bên đánh giá Ngao Ngọc trên giá một lưu ly bình, xem A Ly một mặt sợ sệt, liền lại ôn nhu an ủi: "Yên tâm, ta đến bây giờ cũng chỉ cầm một viên dạ minh châu, một cái giao tiêu phiến cùng một mặt bình phong mà thôi. Tam ca không sẽ phát hiện." Sau khi nói xong chính mình cũng cảm thấy không quá có sức thuyết phục, lại tự nhiên bổ sung: "Cái kia bình phong mặc dù lớn chút, có thể Tam ca nơi này hiếm quý nhiều như vậy, không sẽ để ý. Hơn nữa hắn một người xuất gia, tứ đại giai không, tất nhiên là không để ý những này ngoài thân vật." Nói xong còn vỗ vỗ A Ly Vai, làm như nghĩ đến tăng cường sức thuyết phục.

A Ly thấy thế, chỉ được vẻ mặt đưa đám tiếp tục bồi chủ tử nhà mình làm tặc. Đã thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm đột nhiên chạy hướng về bàn học cầm một Tử Ngọc làm cây đèn, trong miệng nói lẩm bẩm: "Đây rõ ràng là ta yêu nhất cây đèn, Ngao Ngọc kẻ này càng thừa dịp ta bệnh cầm tới, thực sự quá đáng!" Nói xong liền đem cây đèn tiểu tâm dực dực bỏ vào trong túi càn khôn.

Lúc này ngoài cửa có âm thanh truyền đến, Ngao Thốn Tâm mang tương A Ly lôi kéo núp ở giá sách mặt sau.

Hai người mới vừa giấu kỹ, Thốn Tâm hơi di chuyển trước mặt mình thư, lại bang A Ly cũng hơi di chuyển, vừa vặn làm cho bọn họ nhìn thấy trong phòng tình hình. Chỉ thấy một áo hồng cung nữ điểm ngọn đèn, khá là lo lắng hỏi một người khác cung nữ: "Ngươi có thể xác định nó chính là ném ở đây này?", mà một vị khác Tử Y cung nữ gật gật đầu, nhìn thấy đồng bạn điểm đèn sau liền vội vàng bận bịu trên đất đến đòi thổi tắt, lại bị cái kia áo hồng cung nữ kéo.

Cái kia áo hồng cung nữ giải thích: "Yên tâm thôi, ta hôm nay đang làm nhiệm vụ khi nghe nói Tam thái tử ngày gần đây cũng sẽ ở Đông Hải. Này thư phòng vị trí hẻo lánh, lại bởi Tam thái tử không thích người bên ngoài quấy rối vì lẽ đó hiếm có người đến, chúng ta có điều điểm ngọn đèn cũng không phải sử dụng dạ minh châu, có ai sẽ phát hiện? Hơn nữa ngươi đi chính là vòng tai, nhỏ như vậy vật gì, không đốt đèn tốt như thế nào tìm?" Cái kia Tử Y Cung nga nghe xong bạn gái, nhưng là một mặt kinh ngạc.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng là một mặt kinh ngạc, bản nghe nói Ngao Ngọc ở Đông Hải, tâm tình rất tốt, nhưng nghe đến hắn hôm nay đến đều ở đây Đông Hải thì rồi lại thập phần nghi hoặc, Ngao Ngọc có điều là đi giúp mình mang cái nói xong , chính là Đông Hải hồi lâu không gặp Ngao Ngọc muốn để lại hắn tự ôn chuyện, nhưng lấy Ngao Ngọc đối với mình quan tâm thế tất mong nhớ bệnh của mình, sẽ không đáp ứng, tại sao lại ngày gần đây đều chờ ở Đông Hải? Hẳn là đã xảy ra chuyện gì?

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhớ đến nơi này liền muốn đi ra ngoài hỏi rõ ràng, phương bước ra một cái chân liền cảm thấy đạp đến một thứ, cúi đầu vừa nhìn, một con sò biển vòng tai chính đặc biệt yên tĩnh nằm trên đất.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhẹ giọng dặn dò A Ly ở lại chỗ này sau liền thoải mái địa nhặt lên cái kia vòng tai, hướng đi cái kia hai cái cung nữ.

Rất rõ ràng, cái kia hai cái cung nữ bị đột nhiên xuất hiện Ngao Thốn Tâm dọa cho phát sợ, thẳng quỳ trên mặt đất không dám phát một lời. Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy vậy có chút băn khoăn, liền mệnh bọn họ lên chỉ nói bọn họ đáp nàng mấy vấn đề liền không trừng trị bọn họ tội. Hai cái tiểu cung nữ tất nhiên là đáp ứng không ngừng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm rất là thoả mãn hiệu quả này, chắp tay sau lưng hướng hai cái cung nữ đi mấy bước liền mở miệng hỏi: "Vì sao Tam ca của ta ngày gần đây sẽ đều chờ ở Đông Hải?"

Cái kia áo hồng cung nữ nghe rõ Thốn Tâm hỏi cái gì sau không ngờ quỳ xuống, trong miệng chỉ nói xin mời Tam công chúa chớ làm khó dễ tiểu nhân. Mà cái kia Tử Y Cung nga thấy đồng bạn quỳ xuống, cũng là theo chân quỳ hạ liên tiếp địa dập đầu.

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy vậy tự dưng địa có chút phiền muộn, chỉ để bọn họ đứng dậy, nhưng quỳ trên mặt đất hai bóng người nhưng không nửa điểm động tác, Thốn Tâm không thể làm gì khác hơn là mở miệng khuyên bảo: "Các ngươi không lý do địa liền quỳ ta, ta cúi đầu nói chuyện cổ mệt đến hoảng, hiện nay để cho các ngươi lên các ngươi lại nói ta làm khó dễ các ngươi? Nhưng là cãi lời công chúa?"

Nói xong, nặn nặn trong tay đồ vật, con ngươi chuyển động, lại tiếp tục nói: "Các ngươi không nói cho Tam ca của ta vì sao ở Tây Hải, chắc là không dám nói cho ta biết, vậy cũng tốt làm, ta đi hỏi phụ vương mẫu hậu hoặc là đại ca Nhị ca chính là. Chỉ nói nhìn thấy hai cái cung nữ tự tiện xông vào Tam ca thư phòng, cũng ở sau lưng ăn Tam ca cuống lưỡi, đến lúc đó ta muốn biết đáp án cũng không khó. Chỉ là các ngươi nói một chút, các ngươi sẽ bị xử trí như thế nào?"

Kiến giải trên hai nữ sắc mặt trắng bệch, Thốn Tâm có chút không đành lòng, chỉ để bọn họ đứng dậy lại nói, thấy hai nữ rốt cục đứng lên sau mới lại lần nữa mở miệng: "Có điều, ta cũng vô ý làm khó dễ các ngươi, không bằng chúng ta lẫn nhau tạo thuận lợi làm sao?"

Cái kia áo hồng cung nữ nghe vậy ngẩng đầu lên, sau khi hít sâu một hơi thấy chết không sờn: "Không biết Tam công chúa ý muốn làm sao?"

Tuy là giả vờ trấn định, cũng coi như có chút can đảm. Ngao Thốn Tâm tán thưởng gật gật đầu, nhưng tránh không đáp: "Các ngươi đang tìm vòng tai rất trọng yếu?"

Tử Y Cung nga sắc mặt đỏ lên vẫn là không nói một câu, trả lời vẫn là cái kia áo hồng cung nữ: "Ta bằng hữu này không biết nói chuyện, vì lẽ đó do nô tỳ đại đáp, kính xin Tam công chúa không lấy làm phiền lòng. Nàng hôm nay quét tước thư phòng khi không lắm rớt xuống vòng tai, mà này nguyên là nàng cùng người yêu tín vật đính ước, là bằng vào ta cùng với nàng mới lén lút tới đây."

Thốn Tâm nhất thời có chút đồng tình, liền trì hoãn âm thanh: "Thì ra là như vậy, ta đúng dịp kiếm đến nơi này vòng tai, không bằng ta giao cho các ngươi, cũng bảo đảm không nói ra chuyện hôm nay. Chỉ cần ngươi trả lời vấn đề của ta, làm sao?"

Cái kia Tử Y Cung nga liên tục xua tay ra hiệu không thể, áo hồng cung nữ nhìn đồng bạn vài lần sau, cuối cùng đồng ý: "Nô tỳ hôm nay ở chính điện đang làm nhiệm vụ thì nghe quy thừa tướng đến báo, đạo là Đông Hải bị tập kích, may mắn được Tam thái tử giúp đỡ. Vì chuyện này quá mức đột nhiên, Đông Hải long cung trên dưới hoàn toàn không có chuẩn bị, Tam thái tử liền lưu lại hỗ trợ liệu lý, không ra mấy ngày phải trở về đến. Mà Tam công chúa gần đây thân thể không được, Đại thái tử sợ Tam công chúa lo lắng, liền không cho đại gia nói cho ngài."

Thốn Tâm biết Đông Hải có chuyện sau đã là một lòng một dạ đi tìm Long Vương hỏi rõ ràng, nhưng lại nghe được chính mình đại ca một phen khổ lòng không đành làm trái, không thể làm gì khác hơn là cưỡng chế trấn định lại, nhìn chằm chằm áo hồng cung nữ hỏi: "Đông Hải trên dưới có thể có thương vong? Thương thế làm sao?"

Áo hồng cung nữ há mồm muốn đáp, lại bị Thốn Tâm đánh gãy: "Nói cho ta biết trước các ngươi tên gọi là gì."

"Nô tỳ Thiên bích, bên cạnh bằng hữu này gọi Tử Phù." Áo hồng cung nữ hiển nhiên bị hỏi phải có chút mơ hồ, nhưng chỉ được tình hình thực tế trả lời:

Ngao Thốn Tâm tìm cái ghế sau khi ngồi xuống, nghiêm mặt nói: "Thiên bích Tử Phù, đón lấy vấn đề của ta các ngươi trả lời có một chút không thật, ta ngày khác định tìm các ngươi tính sổ." Lấy Ngao Thốn Tâm tâm tính, tự sẽ không theo hai cái tỳ nữ tính toán, có điều doạ một doạ bọn họ mà thôi. Hai nữ ngược lại giống như quả thật bị Ngao Thốn Tâm doạ đến , bận bịu nơm nớp lo sợ mà tỏ vẻ chính mình quyết không dám có nửa điểm hư nói.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lúc này mới mệnh Thiên bích trả lời nàng vừa nãy vấn đề.

Cái kia Thiên bích trắng mặt đáp: "Đông Hải trên dưới tuy chịu chút thương, nhưng không có chết. Hơn nữa nghe quy thừa tướng nói, bị thương cũng không nghiêm trọng, điều dưỡng mấy ngày cho giỏi ."

Thốn Tâm vẫn là không yên tâm tiếp tục truy hỏi: "Tam ca của ta có từng bị thương?"

Thiên bích lắc đầu một cái: "Tam thái tử không có bị thương, hiện nay ở lại Đông Hải chỉ là vì hỗ trợ mà thôi, Tam công chúa chớ nên đa tâm."

Thốn Tâm tâm trạng hơi định: "Cái kia đông Hải Long tộc bên trong có thể có ai bị thương?"

Thiên bích đáp đến khá là do dự: "Chỉ nghe quy thừa tướng nói, Đông Hải trên dưới ngoại trừ Thính Tâm công chúa ngoại đều chịu một ít thương."

Thốn Tâm nghe nói Đông Hải trên dưới đều bị thương, tất nhiên là lo lắng không thôi. Nhưng thấy hai nữ như vậy, biết lại hỏi không ra cái gì, liền chỉ mệnh bọn họ lui ra, sau khi liền lôi kéo A Ly lòng như lửa đốt địa hỏi thăm chi tiết đi tới.

Bởi Ma Ngang hạ xuống mệnh, Tây Hải dám nói cho nàng biết thật tình có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, có thể đếm được cái kia mấy cái bên trong, lại không muốn để Long Vương long hậu lo lắng, cũng không nhẫn phất Ma Ngang tâm ý, Thốn Tâm liền đi tìm Nhị ca Nguyên Cát.

Nguyên Cát thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm biết việc này, ngầm kêu khổ thấu trời, chỉ nói loại này va đại ca nòng súng sự làm sao lão chính mình tới làm, nhưng cũng khá là kiên nhẫn nói với Thốn Tâm toàn bộ sự việc đại khái trải qua, cũng luôn mãi bảo đảm Đông Hải trên dưới thụ có điều tiểu thương, làm cho nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm giải sầu an tâm thảnh thơi cũng ngàn vạn cẩn thận, không muốn tại người bên cạnh, đặc biệt là nàng đại ca trước mặt biểu hiện ra nàng biết chuyện này đến, biểu hiện ra cũng không trọng yếu, tuyệt đối không nên tiến một bước biểu hiện ra là từ hắn Nguyên Cát nơi này biết đến đến.

Thốn Tâm thấy Nguyên Cát còn có tâm tình lo lắng đại ca bởi tự mình biết việc này phạt hắn, từ lâu liệu định Đông Hải không việc gì. Lại nghĩ đến đại ca Nhị ca vì mình như vậy lao tâm, liền cũng không hề làm khó dễ Nguyên Cát, liền tự giác chủ động tiếp nhận rồi Nguyên Cát đưa chính mình trở lại dưỡng bệnh đề nghị.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, ngàn năm chuyện cũ

Ngao Thốn Tâm kể từ khi biết Đông Hải có chuyện sau, tâm trạng cực kỳ lo lắng, nhưng ở có người thăm viếng khi lại không được không biểu hiện ra một bộ không biết gì cả không có tim không có phổi dáng vẻ, chỉ cảm thấy sống một ngày bằng một năm. Như vậy qua bốn sau năm ngày, nàng tâm tâm niệm niệm Tam ca rốt cục trở lại.

Ở đưa đi mỗi ngày ắt tới Long Vương long hậu đại ca Nhị ca sau, Ngao Thốn Tâm rốt cục có cơ hội lôi kéo Ngao Ngọc liền Đông Hải sự hỏi han . Ngao Ngọc chỉ thật kiên nhẫn trả lời nàng từng cái từng cái vấn đề, luôn mãi biểu thị Đông Hải bây giờ đã bình yên vô sự, cũng ở cuối cùng bổ sung nói rõ bởi Đông Hải ra sự việc này, Thính Tâm sợ là muốn mấy ngày nữa mới có thể chạy tới .

Thốn Tâm sớm liền đoán được như vậy, nghe nói Đông Hải bây giờ bình yên không lo cố nhiên cao hứng, nhưng nghe Ngao Ngọc chính mồm nói ra Thính Tâm không thể tới vẫn là không khỏi thất vọng.

Ngao Ngọc thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm như vậy, hướng về Thốn Tâm cười đến ý vị sâu xa: "Thính Tâm tuy không thể tới, nhưng ta mấy ngày nay ở Đông Hải, nhưng cũng từ nàng nơi đó đem chuyện của ngươi biết rồi cái rõ rõ ràng ràng." Thấy Thốn Tâm hai mắt thẳng nhìn mình chằm chằm, Ngao Ngọc nhưng là lười biếng ngáp một cái sau chậm rãi mở miệng: "Muốn ta cho ngươi biết cũng không khó, chỉ là ta mấy ngày nay ở Đông Hải thực tại mệt đến hoảng. Ngươi mà chờ ta nghỉ ngơi một đêm, ngày mai lại nói."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng đau lòng hắn mấy ngày nay ở Đông Hải vất vả khổ cực, liền khó phải nghe lời một lần.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Ngao Thốn Tâm trời vừa sáng lên liền pha trà mà đợi chính mình Tam ca, long hậu thấy chỉ nói hắn huynh muội cảm tình thực sự là được, bởi nghĩ Ngao Ngọc không chút thời gian liền muốn về Tây Thiên làm cho nàng cùng Thốn Tâm nhiều tụ tụ cũng hảo, liền rời đi trước, đi rồi còn không quên dặn dò chính mình trượng phu nhi tử chờ không nên quấy rầy hắn hai huynh muội tiểu tụ.

Ở Tiểu Kim ô đi đến đỉnh đầu ngay phía trên Thốn Tâm cảm thấy đầu thoáng toả nhiệt thì Ngao Ngọc đứa kia rốt cục phong thái lỗi lạc địa xuất hiện ở cái kia mảnh hoa đinh hương phố trước.

Thốn Tâm nhìn ngồi ở chính mình đối diện Ngao Ngọc, cảm thấy huyệt Thái Dương thình thịch địa nhảy, càng là không lý do căng thẳng.

Ngao Ngọc xuyết một cái trà vừa mới xa xôi địa mở miệng: "Tam muội, kỳ thực ngươi này ngàn năm sinh hoạt một câu nói cũng liền khái quát , có điều là chủ động kết hôn lại bị ép hòa ly, chỉ là quá trình khúc chiết thoải mái chút."

Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm giác mình cả người, nha không, là toàn bộ long đều rất không tốt, phương khi tỉnh lại có điều cảm giác mình không lý do địa già đi hơn một ngàn tuổi quá để long phiền muộn, ai từng muốn, ai từng muốn, càng từ hoa cúc đại khuê nữ thành cái bị chồng ruồng bỏ? !

Không đợi Ngao Thốn Tâm làm ra phản ứng, Ngao Ngọc đã tiếp tục nói: "Tam muội ngươi mà trấn định chút, đón lấy cố sự đặc sắc . Ta nói trước ngươi cần phải đáp ứng ta, ở ta không ngừng lại trước ngươi không được nói chen vào."

Ngao Thốn Tâm gian nan gật gật đầu: "Được."

Đón lấy trong vòng hai canh giờ, Ngao Ngọc liền đem chính mình từ Thính Tâm nơi đó chuyển tới được hai tay tư liệu hướng về Thốn Tâm sinh động như thật địa miêu tả một phen, ở sắp thành thân ngay đêm đó cãi nhau, đánh đuổi Dương Thiền đẳng nhân, cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển tranh sủng, khí Tiểu Ngọc giết Hằng Nga chờ chi tiết nhỏ nói xong, nói đến bị khí về Tây Hải sau, Ngao Ngọc đan tay chống đầu, nhớ lại hạ, cảm thấy không cần gì cả bổ sung, liền dừng lại uống một ngụm trà nghỉ ngơi một chút. Nhìn đối diện chính mình muội tử sắc mặt, Ngao Ngọc cảm thấy hắn dược xứng đáng rất thành công.

"Uống nhanh xong trà nói tiếp" Ngao Thốn Tâm gương mặt không thể chờ đợi được nữa. Dư quang nhìn thấy A Ly một mặt lo lắng, liền nhếch miệng cười cười biểu thị chính mình không có chuyện gì.

Ngao Ngọc nghe vậy nở nụ cười, lại tiếp tục mở miệng nói rằng: "Ngươi hòa ly sau trở lại Tây Hải sau ba trăm năm bên trong, cũng coi là an phận thủ thường, chỉ là nói ít đi chút; nhưng chung là có chút tiến bộ, đem từ trước không nhìn thư đều nhảy ra đến tinh tế đọc mấy lần, thậm chí hướng về ta muốn nổi lên kinh Phật, cũng chủ động bang Thính Tâm làm lên đào kênh cừ thoát lũ thủy chờ sự, cũng coi như là hết ngươi cái này Long tộc công chúa nên tận chức trách. Chúng ta đều nghĩ đến ngươi thả xuống thời khắc, ngươi rồi lại chính mình chạy đi Thiên đình, bang Dương Tiễn đội lên cái kia đồ bỏ tội danh bị phế công chúa thân phận, vĩnh tù Tây Hải." Nói đến chỗ này, Ngao Ngọc rất là chỉ tiếc mài sắt không nên kim, trừng Thốn Tâm một chút vừa mới tiếp tục: "Nhất làm người tức giận chính là, này sau khi ngươi vẫn không chịu tỉnh dậy, không ra Tây Hải hỏi thăm không được Dương Tiễn sự cũng không sao, ngươi nhưng vẫn là chưa từ bỏ ý định địa tạo con mắt đi bên cạnh hắn!" Sau khi Ngao Ngọc liền không chịu lại nói, chỉ mệnh A Ly đem còn dư lại sự cáo cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm.

"Vâng."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe A Ly này thanh "Đúng", cảm thấy nàng nhanh khóc, liền kéo nàng ngồi vào bên cạnh mình, liên tiếp địa dùng ánh mắt cổ vũ nàng. A Ly quay đầu nhìn một chút hai cái long sau đó, không thể làm gì khác hơn là thở dài, đem Ngao Ngọc không nói bộ phận êm tai nói ra.

Thời gian sau này trong, Thốn Tâm nghe được được kêu là một xì xì có vị —

Nguyên lai hòa ly sau, nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm từng về quá một lần Dương phủ, lấy đi cái kia cột hoa đinh hương. Trở lại Tây Hải sau lại phát hiện cái kia cột hoa đinh hương năm trăm năm qua thụ nàng cùng Dương Tiễn tiên khí che chở, trong đó một chi trên hai đóa hoa đinh hương càng rất nhiều tu luyện thành hình chi vọng. Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy thế liền không nói hai lời địa dùng pháp lực của chính mình trợ cái kia hai đóa Đinh Hương hoá hình, cũng đem còn lại Đinh Hương tất cả loại với Tây Hải bên trong. Này trong biển từ trước đến giờ khuyết thiếu ánh mặt trời, nhưng những này Đinh Hương lại nàng cẩu thả trông nom bên trong còn sống, cũng coi như cái kỳ tích. Lại nói cái kia hai đóa chịu nàng pháp lực hoa đinh hương ngược lại cũng không phụ nàng kỳ vọng, có điều mấy tháng sau liền tu thành hình người — vẫn là đăm chiêu suy nghĩ nói đều giống như đúc song sinh tử, coi nàng làm chủ nhân, cũng do nàng gọi là, theo thứ tự là A Ly, A Độ . Sau đó ba trăm năm , Thốn Tâm cũng chưa từng muốn cái khác hầu gái hầu hạ, chỉ do này A Ly, A Độ thường bạn trái phải.

Lại sau này, nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm bị phế đi công chúa vị trí sau, liền thu thập vài món thường phục, mang theo cái kia hai đóa Đinh Hương cùng cái kia phố thật vất vả nuôi sống Đinh Hương, khá hiểu chuyện chủ động chuyển ra Long cung, đi tới Tây Hải nơi sâu xa để ở, cũng chính là hiện nay nàng dưỡng bệnh trận này .

Ở mình bị biếm sau Tây Hải chư long ngư tôm cua chờ thân hữu tuy thỉnh thoảng địa đến thăm chính mình, nhưng đều một mực không đề cập tới Dương Tiễn việc, nàng cũng chỉ đành hướng về thường đến thăm chính mình Thính Tâm hỏi thăm.

Này ngày qua ngày năm này qua năm khác lòng đất đến, trước cửa nước biển vẫn là từ từ lưu động, hoa đinh hương tàn rồi lại nở, nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm môn đình cũng vắng lạnh rất nhiều, chính là Thính Tâm cũng tới đến thiếu, mặc dù đến rồi cũng tránh khỏi đề cập Dương Tiễn việc. Trong bụng nàng lo lắng nhưng nhưng không có cách, chỉ được hướng về bớt chút thời gian đến thăm chính mình Ngao Ngọc cầu viện. Ngao Ngọc tuy rằng chỉ tiếc mài sắt không nên kim, rồi lại không đành lòng thấy nàng như vậy hết đường xoay xở, bấm đốt ngón tay tính toán đi sau hiện nhân gian có một tên vì là Đinh Hương cùng Nhị Lang Thần rất có liên lụy, mà này A Độ mệnh số thì cùng Đinh Hương khá là hữu duyên. Vừa vặn năm ấy cái kia Đinh Hương bất hảo, ham chơi không cẩn thận từ chỗ cao quẳng xuống tính mạng đang như ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, Ngao Ngọc liền lén lút thi pháp đem A Độ nguyên thần đưa đi Đinh Hương trong cơ thể, A Độ chân thân thì lại ở lại chỗ cũ để Thốn Tâm nuôi chờ Đinh Hương tuổi thọ tận sau lại để nguyên thần trở về vị trí cũ liền có thể. Bởi A Độ cùng A Ly vì là song sinh tử, A Độ biết suy nghĩ A Ly đều có thể cảm nhận được, liền nhờ vào đó thông qua A Ly để Thốn Tâm biết được Dương Tiễn việc liền có thể.

Như vậy hạ xuống, Đinh Hương mệnh cách chưa từng thay đổi Thốn Tâm cũng như nguyện, có thể Ngao Ngọc nhưng vì chuyện này bị chính mình sư phụ giữ ở bên người nghe xong mười năm Phật lý.

Lại nói cái kia A Độ tiến vào Đinh Hương trong cơ thể sau liền không hề ký được bản thân lai lịch, chỉ đem chính mình nhận làm Đinh Hương, rồi lại lúc ẩn lúc hiện nhớ tới có Thốn Tâm nhân vật số một như vậy, thường xuyên qua lại địa càng trưởng thành Ngao Thốn Tâm dáng dấp. Mà chính chủ Ngao Thốn Tâm thì tại Tây Hải đáy biển mỗi ngày ngóng trông nàng nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn.

"Chỉ nói ta cố chấp, không nghĩ tới ta còn là cái như vậy kiên trì si tình hạt giống! Tam ca ngươi thật là cực khổ rồi." Thốn Tâm nghe đến đây nơi cuối cùng không nhịn được đánh gãy A Ly phát biểu lại cảm nghĩ. Ngoại trừ đối với chính mình thân thích cùng này hai tỷ muội hổ thẹn ngoại, Ngao Thốn Tâm tâm tình còn miễn cưỡng có thể xưng tụng ung dung, nhưng chuyện tiếp theo thì lại thực tại có chút, theo Thốn Tâm, có chút hướng về bi kịch phương hướng phát triển.

Dương Tiễn phát biểu nguyệt quang tuyên ngôn sau đánh nát ngọc thụ, sau đó lại tử thủ thiên điều, vì là bảo đảm tư pháp thiên thần vị trí không tiếc quan Dương Thiền, nắm bắt Trầm Hương, rơi xuống cái chúng bạn xa lánh. Nhưng nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm thực sự là cái cố chấp, chỉ cho rằng Dương Tiễn có bất đắc dĩ nỗi khổ tâm trong lòng, vẫn là cái kia một lòng vì tam giới Quán Giang khẩu Nhị Lang. Mãi đến tận Dương Tiễn giết ngao Thính Tâm, nàng mới rột cuộc ngồi không yên, một lòng đi tìm Dương Tiễn hỏi rõ ràng, nhưng lại lo lắng lần thứ hai liên lụy Tây Hải mà không dám kháng chỉ ra biển. Sau khi Dương Tiễn các loại, cùng nàng càng cũng như không quá quan trọng giống như vậy, rồi lại vẫn là mỗi ngày đều phải biết — mỗi ngày nghe A Ly nói Dương Tiễn sự đã thành một loại quen thuộc, nhưng Dương Tiễn làm sao, nàng đã không còn lòng dạ quan tâm. Chí ít lúc đó, Ngao Thốn Tâm là tự nhận là không còn lòng dạ quan tâm.

Chờ có một ngày, A Ly cảm ứng A Độ thì phương ý thức được nàng ở Hoa Sơn, chỉ cảm thấy trong lồng ngực đau xót, liền cũng không còn cách nào cảm ứng được A Độ. Ngao Thốn Tâm lo lắng A Độ có chuyện, lại không muốn liên lụy A Ly, dưới tình thế cấp bách không thể làm gì khác hơn là phách ngất A Ly sau tư ra Tây Hải đi tới Hoa Sơn. Đợi nàng chạy tới Hoa Sơn thì chính là Dương Tiễn trọng thương rời đi, Trầm Hương cùng Tam Thánh Mẫu xa nhau thời khắc, thấy Tam Thánh Mẫu sắp thân tuẫn mới thiên điều, nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không biết tại sao liền như vậy quên mình vì người lên, một chưởng đánh ngất thương trong lòng toàn không bất kỳ phòng bị nào Trầm Hương liền vội vàng phi tiến lên lấy chính mình thay Tam Thánh Mẫu.

Không thể không nói, Ngao Ngọc rất có tính dự báo. Ở đi nghe sư phụ nói Phật lý trước, hắn ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trên người làm cái chú, mặc kệ Ngao Thốn Tâm đi nơi nào hắn đều có thể cảm ứng được. Bởi vậy, ở Ngao Thốn Tâm nguyên thần bị Ngũ thải thạch hút vào trước cùng đàn hương công đức Phật chạy tới Hoa Sơn đưa nàng cứu. Mà nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng thực sự là cuồng dại, sắp chết còn không quên Dương Tiễn thương, một lòng ương Ngao Ngọc dẫn nàng đi xem xem Dương Tiễn, một chút cho giỏi. Ngao Ngọc không cách nào, chỉ thật là phiền phức chính mình sư phụ lưu ở chỗ này thu thập tàn cục, chính mình dẫn theo Ngao Thốn Tâm đi tìm Dương Tiễn. Chỉ là, tìm tới cái kia mặt lạnh Thần quân sau lại phát hiện nhân gia trước khi chết vẫn nhớ mãi không quên cái kia mỹ lệ nguyệt quang. Ngao Thốn Tâm cuối cùng nản lòng thoái chí, chỉ cầu Ngao Ngọc cứu sống sau này mình tùy tiện xứng một bộ dược, để cho mình đem Dương Tiễn quên sạch sành sanh lại vô tưởng lên chi khả năng. Liền, nàng sống lại, cũng quả nhiên đem người kia chuyện này đều quên đến sạch sành sanh cũng lại không có khả năng nhớ tới.

Mà Ngao Thốn Tâm ngày đó tuy lượm một cái mạng, nguyên thần thật là suýt nữa tế cái kia mới thiên điều, vẫn là bất ổn. Có điều nàng ngày đó liều lĩnh bên dưới cũng coi là là vì tam giới thương sinh tạo một phúc: Nguyên lai ở Long tộc chính là thượng cổ thần thú, Nữ Oa thiết mới thiên điều thời khắc đã biến thành tro bụi, là Long thần lấy tự thân nguyên thần phong ấn mới thiên điều, vì vậy Long tộc nguyên thần hay là chính là mở ra mới thiên điều chìa khoá — đương nhiên, những thứ này đều là Ngao Ngọc sau đó hướng về Ngọc Đỉnh thỉnh giáo khi phương mới biết được.

Đàn hương công đức Phật ở người xuất gia không đánh lời nói dối trên lập trường cũng không biết nói với Trầm Hương gì đó, liền dùng Trầm Hương đem chính mình té xỉu cùng mẫu thân bình yên sự không làm hắn nghĩ, chỉ cho là mình là bi thương đau quá độ kiêm mấy ngày liền mệt nhọc mà té xỉu, mà mẫu thân bình yên nhưng là bởi chính gặp trên mới thiên điều xuất thế cơ hội. Bởi vậy Ngao Thốn Tâm tư ra Tây Hải việc không đệ ngũ mới biết. Thực sự là hi vọng đến tai a di đà Phật.

Nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm không lo, Tây Hải không bị liên luỵ, Dương Tiễn không việc gì, Dương Thiền một nhà càng là ảnh gia đình tụ, tam giới hưởng mới thiên điều xuất thế niềm vui, chỉ khổ cho cái kia A Độ, nguyên thần hóa nhập thần phủ, lại không phục sinh chi khả năng. Rõ ràng sai chính là mình, nhưng vì sao đam quả đắng, nhưng là người bên ngoài? Ngàn năm qua để cha mẹ người lo lắng sợ hãi, ngàn năm sau lại mệt đến người bên ngoài tu vi uổng phí...

Thốn Tâm tâm trạng hổ thẹn, muốn mở miệng an ủi A Ly, có thể há há mồm nhưng chỉ nói cho ra một câu "Xin lỗi" .

"Công chúa nói quá lời , " A Ly nhưng chỉ hai mắt đỏ chót địa lắc đầu: "A Ly cùng a không vượt qua được là mượn công chúa lực lượng mới có hạnh tu thành nhân hình làm đời này tỷ muội, đăm chiêu suy nghĩ chính là công chúa bình yên không lo, vừa chết lại có ngại gì. Bây giờ chỉ muốn công chúa nhớ kỹ A Độ, không phụ nàng một phen khổ tâm, cẩn thận mà sống tiếp, cũng là."

Lời nói này hạ xuống gọi được Thốn Tâm trong lòng càng trở nên khó chịu, nhất thời càng không phải nói cái gì.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: sau đó 2 đến 3 ngày canh một

, không truy hôm qua

Ngày thứ hai Ngao Thốn Tâm mới vừa lên, chính mình đại ca liền kéo Ngao Ngọc đến bái phỏng . Mở miệng chính là "Ngươi đều biết đây?"

Thốn Tâm có chút bất đắc dĩ, đáp ứng rồi thanh là, sau khi sờ sờ cái bụng liền để A Ly đi chuẩn bị sớm một chút. Thốn Tâm thực sự có chút không rõ, rõ ràng chính mình đại ca ở tứ hải bên trong nói thế nào vẫn là lấy xử sự lão luyện xưng, làm sao cùng huynh muội nhà mình khi nói chuyện đều là như vậy trực tiếp quả đoán không để ý tới hạ nghe lời giả tâm tình đây. Nhưng hiện nay cần được Thuận Thuận hắn Long Lân, bởi vậy suy tư luôn mãi sau làm một tự nhận là khách quan đánh giá: "Ta này ngàn năm thực tại trải qua phập phồng lên xuống chút, chính là thế gian những kia cái hí kịch khúc văn, đều không nhất định so với được với." Nghĩ nên nhiều lời vài câu mới có thể làm cho Ma Ngang tin tưởng mình thật là không cần gì cả lo lắng, suy nghĩ một chút lại tiếp tục đánh giá: "Chỉ là ta cái kia ngàn năm qua như vậy mê, Dương Tiễn lại cũng nhịn xuống, quả nhiên là cái có thể chịu chủ nhân. Bị ta giằng co cái kia hơn một ngàn năm, hắn cũng là đủ xui xẻo, may mà hòa ly , mọi người vui đến cái ung dung tự tại." Nói đến chỗ này nhìn Ma Ngang, cười khẽ: "Lần này hạ xuống cũng hảo, tiểu muội trong lòng hổ thẹn, sau này nhất định là càng địa hiếu thuận phụ vương mẫu hậu, huynh hữu muội cung, ngược lại cũng không tồi."

Ma Ngang nghe vậy cười nói: "Ta chỉ lo lắng ngươi biết sau đó có cái gì khúc mắc, hiện nay xem ra đúng là ta lo xa rồi. Ban đầu là ta lực khuyên phụ vương không cho ngươi về Tây Hải càng nghiêm cấm Tây Hải trên dưới đi thăm viếng ngươi, chỉ cho là hắn có thể bảo toàn ngươi, lại không nghĩ rằng, " Ma Ngang nói đến đây nơi hơi thấp cúi đầu sắc mặt tối sầm lại, không đợi Thốn Tâm Ngao Ngọc mở miệng, lại ngẩng đầu thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm Thốn Tâm: "Xem ngươi biết rồi chuyện xưa sau phản ứng, liền biết cái kia chừng ba trăm năm kinh Phật ngược lại cũng không bạch xem. Bây giờ tính tình đúng là trầm ổn không ít, ta cũng liền an tâm ."

"Sớm cùng đại ca nói rồi, đại ca không tin Thốn Tâm tính tình, cũng nên tin tưởng lão tam mới vâng." Ngao Ngọc đánh giá đến cũng là rất khách quan: "Có điều Thốn Tâm tính tình này, cũng may mà nhìn kinh Phật thu lại. Trước đây thực sự là quá mức hấp tấp . May mà hiện nay tuy rằng mất ức, nhưng tính tình nhưng không có quay trở lại."

Ma Ngang gật đầu tán thành. Thốn Tâm há mồm muốn biện, đỉnh đầu liền bị gõ một cái.

Chỉ nghe Ngao Ngọc tiếp tục khách quan đánh giá: "Cái kia ngàn năm ngươi cũng quá choáng váng, vừa đã thành Dương Tiễn thê tử, chỉ làm cái ôn nhu hiền lành dáng vẻ, thời gian dài hạ xuống hắn nhất định là không thể rời bỏ của ngươi, đến lúc đó ngươi yêu làm sao nháo liền làm sao nháo. Nhưng lại cứ vì cái không đáp án vấn đề náo loạn ngàn năm. Ta tây Hải Long tộc đầu đều không kém, đến ngươi nơi này làm sao càng hình như là một ngoại lệ?"

Thốn Tâm cũng chỉ trắng Ngao Ngọc một chút, chẳng muốn với hắn tranh luận: "Cái kia ngàn năm sự đối với ta mà nói lại như là của người khác cố sự, Tam ca ngươi yêu làm sao đánh giá liền làm sao đánh giá, ngược lại ta là không tiếp thu." Lại cười híp mắt nhìn về phía Ma Ngang: "Của ta kinh Phật có phải là không bạch đọc?"

"Quả nhiên là khen ngươi vài câu cái đuôi của ngươi liền muốn kiều trời cao; chỉ sợ ngươi không tiếp thu càng nhiều chính là bởi ngươi không muốn thừa nhận chính mình từng như vậy sự ngu dại thôi?" Ngao Thốn Tâm bị Ma Ngang yết ngắn, mặt có chút nóng lên: Bởi nàng xưa nay cho là mình tuy không có gì lớn trí tuệ nhưng vẫn tính có tí khôn vặt, từ nhỏ tại Long cung lại là "chúng tinh củng nguyệt" giống như vậy, sinh hoạt thuận buồm xuôi gió vô cùng. Nhưng không nghĩ tới ở chữ tình trên si thành như vậy ngốc thành như vậy, ngã xuống lớn như vậy ngã nhào một cái, lại nghĩ đến trước nói với Ngao Ngọc quá đối với hiện nay chỗ ở chủ nhân làm sao si tình làm sao lại vì đó khổ sở phỏng đoán, thực sự là, mất mặt vô cùng. Chỉ mong thay cái đề tài: "Tam ca, ngươi từng nói hòa ly ngày đó cái kia Dương Tiễn mời sư phụ ngươi sư huynh mấy cái tới làm khách, vì sao ngươi cùng sư phụ của ngươi lại không đến?"

"A, sư phụ ngày đó ở chu tử quốc tuyên dương Phật hiệu, ba cái sư huynh đều đi rồi, ta tự muốn lưu lại cùng hắn." Ngao Ngọc làm như không nghĩ tới Thốn Tâm hỏi vấn đề này, rõ ràng sửng sốt một chút.

Hiển nhiên, đáp án này chính mình đại ca không hài lòng lắm. Bởi vậy, Ma Ngang híp mắt nhìn một chút chính mình sau, liền ghé vào Thốn Tâm bên tai nói rồi gì đó.

Thốn Tâm sau khi nghe cười đến rất là xán lạn: "Tam ca hóa thành thân rồng khi như bạch ngọc long lanh, không biết biến thành mã hình khi là loại nào anh tuấn? Tiểu muội cũng muốn xem một lần."

Ngao Ngọc lúc trước lấy thân phận của Ngựa Bạch Long bồi Đường Tăng đi Tây Thiên lấy kinh, nhất định phải đóng chặt đầu không được hóa thành nhân hình, ngày đó không muốn gặp Thốn Tâm vì chính mình lo lắng liền khuyến khích sư phụ ở nơi đó phát dương Phật hiệu, chưa từng đi tới dự tiệc, biết rõ hôm nay càng bị dùng cái này trêu ghẹo.

Anh em ruột cũng phải minh tính sổ, là lấy Ngao Ngọc không mặn không lạt đáp lại: "Tam muội có thể còn nhớ trước đó vài ngày là thế nào theo ta thảo luận này chỗ ở chủ nhân cỡ nào si tình ngu đần ? Không hề nghĩ rằng tam muội chính là thiếu một ngàn năm ký ức, đối với mình hiểu rõ cũng như vậy sâu sắc."

Ngao Thốn Tâm từ trước đến giờ sĩ diện, Ngao Ngọc đang đả kích nàng trên lại thành thạo điêu luyện, Thốn Tâm chỉ được nhận tội, vội ho một tiếng sau rất có thiện lý địa trở về câu: "Hôm qua các loại, xem như hôm qua đã chết; hôm nay các loại, xem như hôm nay vừa sinh. Hai người các ngươi, thực nên hướng về ta cũng như thế thả xuống đưa qua như trước xem mới vâng." Vừa mới dứt lời nàng liền hận không thể cắn đầu lưỡi của mình, lại nên bị Ngao Ngọc nắm lấy nhược điểm nói rồi.

Nhưng nàng nhưng đoán sai .

Ngao Ngọc lại rất có Tam ca dáng vẻ địa thay đổi đề tài, cũng hướng mình biểu thị, hắn cùng đại ca đều cảm thấy nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm chờ Tây Hải cũng đợi thời gian dài như vậy, trái phải hắn Ngao Ngọc gần đây vô sự, không bằng liền dẫn nàng ra đi dạo giải sầu.

Khi còn bé Ngao Ngọc ra Tây Hải sợ Ngao Thốn Tâm gây sự thường thường không muốn cùng nàng đồng thời, bởi vậy Thốn Tâm thường thường muốn mọi cách cầu hắn nói tận lời hay mới có thể cùng đi ra ngoài, nhưng hôm nay Ngao Ngọc tận chủ động nói ra, Thốn Tâm cảm thấy Tiểu Kim ô có lẽ là từ Tây Hải xuất phát đi ứng mão.

Liền vội vội vã vã địa đáp ứng rồi, Ngao Thốn Tâm lần đầu tiên cảm thấy chính mình Tam ca như thế dễ thân khả kính đáng yêu. Đương nhiên, này lần đầu tiên chỉ là chỉ nàng còn sống mấy trăm năm ký ức mà thôi.

Chỉ là, Ngao Ngọc nói chuyện nhưng không có nói toàn, mang Ngao Thốn Tâm ra Tây Hải một phần nguyên nhân là lo lắng nàng muộn, có thể nhiều hơn nguyên nhân là — tránh thần.

Đông Hải có chuyện sau, tư pháp thiên thần Dương Tiễn đến Đông Hải dò xét một phen sau cảm thấy hơi khác thường, mà tứ hải tương thông, toại hướng về Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu xin mời chỉ đạo là chính mình cần được đi cái khác ba hải đi tới một lần. Ngày gần đây đến đã qua nam bắc hai hải, nói vậy hôm nay liền muốn đến Tây Hải .

Đối với việc này, Ngao Ngọc đúng là cảm thấy không có gì, có thể không chống cự nổi chính mình mẫu thân vì việc này trái một lo lắng phải một không yên lòng, Long Vương đau lòng tức phụ, liền rất có từ phụ phong độ địa giao cho Ngao Ngọc làm cho hắn mang Thốn Tâm ra ngoài đi một chút, giải sầu, thuận tiện Thuận Thuận long hậu trái tim.

Liền, Ngao Ngọc liền làm một hồi dễ thân khả kính đáng yêu Tam ca.

Mà cái kia Dương Tiễn đi Đông Hải tra xét thời khắc, Ngao Ngọc cũng còn chính đang Đông Hải. Ngao Ngọc hướng về Thốn Tâm bàn giao Đông Hải mọi việc thì đối với này cũng chỉ sơ lược. Nhưng chưa từng nghĩ Thốn Tâm hiếm thấy thận trọng địa truy hỏi: "Hắn dài đến làm sao?" Ngao Ngọc bóp trán.

Lại nói ngày đó Ngao Ngọc trợ Trầm Hương đẳng nhân phá trận sau, tức ở lại Đông Hải giúp đỡ chăm nom. Ở tất cả dàn xếp thật sau không lâu, tư pháp thiên thần cũng tới rồi, còn mang đến Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân.

Không thể không nói, Ngao Ngọc rất khâm phục vị này tư pháp thiên thần tốc độ. Đem cầu viện thiên binh cước trình cùng Thiên đình nghị sự tốc độ sử dụng tốt nhất phỏng chừng, Dương Tiễn cũng có thể lại quá mấy cái canh giờ mới có thể chạy tới mới đúng, cũng không định đến đã vậy còn quá nhanh. Khâm phục về khâm phục, nhưng bởi Thốn Tâm một chuyện, Ngao Ngọc đối với này vị tư pháp thiên thần thực sự khó có thể có cái gì tốt cảm, rồi lại lo lắng đồ vật hải tử, không thể làm gì khác hơn là nhàn nhạt hướng hắn một đầu, nói một tiếng tư pháp thiên thần được, liền coi như là đánh qua bắt chuyện.

Đã thấy Dương Tiễn hướng mình chắp tay: "Hôm nay Đông Hải có thể bình yên vô sự, thực sự làm phiền Bồ Tát giúp đỡ. Chỉ không biết hôm nay là hà trận pháp?"

Ngao Ngọc cũng liền khá giải quyết việc chung địa đáp: "Cái kia nguyên có điều là đơn giản nhất một trận pháp mà thôi, chỉ có điều âm hồ hắn đã phàm nhân hồn phách bày trận, lại đang chỗ mắt trận bày lượng lớn cây thuốc phiện hoa, bọn họ thì lại trốn ở trong mắt trận thi pháp đem hoa khí lan ra mê hoặc vào trận người. Đông Hải trên dưới cũng là thụ hoa này khí mê, này hoa hương khí cực kì nhạt, Tứ Công Chúa bọn họ thụ này mê hoặc mà không thể phá trận. Tiểu Long may mắn nhận biết hoa này cố lấy không bị mê hoặc mới có thể giúp đỡ phá trận."

"Quái tai quái tai!" Ngao Ngọc vừa dứt lời liền nghe đến Ngọc Đỉnh lời ấy, Ngọc Đỉnh thấy bị chúng tiên nhìn mình chằm chằm có chút ngượng ngùng, liền dùng cây quạt cản mặt cười hắc hắc nói: "Từ cổ chí kim trận pháp từ trước đến giờ là mượn dùng Âm Dương Ngũ Hành thuật, thảo núi đá hà lực lượng, có thể xưa nay không nghe nói có người dùng mùi hoa bày trận. Thực đang kỳ quái!" Vừa nói vừa đi về phía Ngao Ngọc: "Kính xin Bồ Tát nhiều theo ta ông lão này nói một chút, nói nhiều giảng", liền lôi Ngao Ngọc đi ra ngoài.

Ngao Ngọc thấy Ngọc Đỉnh như vậy, biết hắn tất có chuyện quan trọng bất tiện công khai, chỉ nói tuân mệnh sau liền do Ngọc Đỉnh lôi kéo đi rồi.

Đúng như dự đoán, hai người phương đi ra Long cung không lâu, Ngọc Đỉnh liền để Ngao Ngọc trù hoạch cái kết giới, bảo đảm hắn hai người nói chuyện không cho người bên ngoài nghe qua.

Kết giới mới vừa thiết được, Ngọc Đỉnh liền một mặt nghiêm túc hỏi: "Cái kia trong trận pháp cây thuốc phiện mùi hoa, Bồ Tát cảm nhận được dị dạng?"

"Phàm giới cây thuốc phiện mùi hoa một đám thiên binh thiên tướng tự nhiên nhận biết, nhưng này cây thuốc phiện mùi hoa không những không có bị nhận ra, phản mê hoặc một đám tiên binh, tiểu Long đối với này nghĩ mãi mà không ra." Ngao Ngọc như nói thật đến.

Ngọc Đỉnh nghe nói Ngao Ngọc lời ấy, chắp tay sau lưng tại kia kết giới bên trong đi qua đi lại, phương luôn châm chước nói: "Na Tra cái kia đứa bé gần đây nắm bắt ác quỷ khi gặp phải một kình địch, chính là một cây thuốc phiện hoa tinh, hai người này sợ có liên quan gì."

Ngao Ngọc thấy Ngọc Đỉnh như vậy, liền hiện ra làm ra một bộ khiêm tốn dáng vẻ hướng về Ngọc Đỉnh vấn đề: "Tiểu Long trước từng nghe Trầm Hương nói Tam thái tử nói cho hắn biết những này ác quỷ ăn năn hối lỗi thiên điều sau khi xuất thế làm như pháp lực đại tiến, khó trảo rất nhiều, không biết chân nhân cũng biết trong đó nguyên do?"

Liền thấy Ngọc Đỉnh quả như dự liệu, một mặt làm khó dễ. Mà lúc này, hắn cái kia bảo bối đồ đệ xuất hiện đến mức rất đúng lúc.

Ngao Ngọc thấy Dương Tiễn xuất hiện tuy là không quá cao hứng, nhưng cũng thả hắn tiến vào kết giới.

Dương Tiễn Phương Tiến kết giới, liền nghe được Ngao Ngọc đem trước hỏi hướng về Ngọc Đỉnh hỏi nữa một lần, hỏi đến mức rất là tao nhã lễ độ. Mà vị này đại thần lại mảy may không gặp Ngọc Đỉnh làm khó dễ thái độ, đáp đến mức rất là hào phóng: "Thật có việc này. Đông Hải có chuyện thời khắc, bắc Hải Long Vương vừa vặn đến báo Bắc Hải khác thường, nói là ngày gần đây đến Bắc Hải bên trong càng xuất hiện một luồng tà khí, Bắc Hải phụ cận một ít yêu ma hút cái kia tà khí sau càng pháp lực đại tiến. Sợ là ác quỷ việc có liên quan với đó. Bệ hạ nương nương phái Dương Tiễn hạ giới tra rõ, cũng hạ lệnh chưa cháy nhà ra mặt chuột trước không được lộ ra việc này."

Ngao Ngọc đang cúi đầu suy tư, lại nghe được Dương Tiễn nói: "Phật giới từ trước đến giờ nhiều biết, lại lòng mang tam giới. Mong rằng đối với việc này định sẽ không đứng nhìn bàng quan." Ngao Ngọc ngẩng đầu, liền thấy Dương Tiễn cười đến một phái nho nhã, trong mắt lại không nửa điểm ý cười, liền cũng y dạng họa hồ lô địa nở nụ cười: "Phật tổ xưa nay nhiều biết, biết việc này sau định là sẽ không đứng nhìn bàng quan . Nói không chắc, hiện tại đã biết rồi." Quả thấy Dương Tiễn liễm cười, Ngao Ngọc chỉ đẩy nói đi Long cung nhìn liền chào một cái, triệt kết giới ly khai.

Ngao Ngọc tiến vào Long cung sau khi, liền cùng long y đồng thời vội vàng bang này một đám thương binh bắt mạch mở dược, nhất thời cũng lười lại đi nghĩ đến mới vừa cùng Dương Tiễn đề việc, thẳng bận bịu đến trăng lên giữa trời.

Ngao Ngọc nhất thời rảnh rỗi, liền tới Đông Hải bãi biển hóng mát một chút, vừa thay xong một tư thế thoải mái nằm ở trên bờ cát liền thấy đen sì màn trời trên một vòng tố tháng, nguyệt quang tung xuống, Ngao Ngọc bỗng dưng nghĩ tới Dương Tiễn cái kia nguyệt quang nói như vậy, trong lúc nhất thời thật hăng hái cũng không còn bao nhiêu. Phương đứng dậy muốn rời đi, liền thấy Dương Tiễn xuất hiện ở đông bên bờ biển.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, ra biển ngộ người cũ

Đều đạo nhắc Tào Tháo Tào Tháo đến, cũng không định đến nghĩ đến Dương Tiễn Dương Tiễn liền đến. Ngao Ngọc đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình nên ngẫm lại Thốn Tâm hoặc là Nhị ca.

Nghĩ đến là một chuyện, hành động là một chuyện.

Ngao Ngọc rất thích ý địa hướng đi Dương Tiễn, rất thích ý địa mở miệng: "Chân quân nhưng là ở chỗ này ngắm trăng?" Cười đến cực kỳ chân thành. Không đợi Dương Tiễn trả lời, Ngao Ngọc lại rất thích ý địa nói bổ sung: "Tháng này sắc thật là là được, liền ngay cả tiểu Long cũng hi vọng hơn một nghìn năm. Nghĩ đến bất luận thường ngày có bao nhiêu tục sự quấn quanh người, chỉ cần nhìn sang tháng này sắc, khoác khoác tháng này quang, cái kia ủ rũ chỉ sợ cũng là toàn tiêu mất, tâm trạng càng là vui sướng tự tại không tiếc không hối hận. Chân quân đại nhân rất khoác tháng này quang đi, tiểu Long không quấy rầy ." Nói xong liền chắp tay dự định rời đi.

Lại nghe Dương Tiễn mở miệng, âm thanh cùng buổi chiều so ra hơi có chút khàn khàn: "Thốn Tâm, khỏe không?"

Ngao Ngọc đột nhiên bắt đầu thấy buồn bực, chính mình tam muội như vậy nhảy ra người sao sẽ thích như vậy một hũ nút? Nhớ đến này ra, cười đến càng chân thành lên: "Đa tạ chân quân quan tâm. Tam muội trước si vô cùng, sau văn chân quân tâm hướng tới sau liền muốn cái biện pháp quên mất trước kia, hiện nay trải qua rất là ung dung hoan thoát, chân quân vạn vạn không cần bởi vậy lòng mang hổ thẹn sai lầm nhân duyên." Thấy Dương Tiễn cúi đầu không đáp, liền cáo từ rời đi, không quấy nhiễu Dương Tiễn một mình ngắm trăng sắc khoác nguyệt quang.

Ngao Ngọc Phương Tiến Đông Hải liền thấy Thính Tâm một mặt khiếp sợ: "Thốn Tâm coi là thật đã quên?"

Ngao Ngọc gật gù, một phái hờ hững, ra hiệu Thính Tâm vừa đi vừa nói.

Thính Tâm cũng không phải thắng thổn thức: "Dương Tiễn trước tìm ta hỏi thăm Thốn Tâm sự, ta bởi gần đây quá bận chưa từng đi Tây Hải, liền dẫn hắn tới tìm ngươi. Hắn, dù sao cũng là quan tâm Thốn Tâm, ngươi cần gì phải như vậy?"

"Ta tuy làm Bồ Tát, nhưng cuối cùng là cái kia Ngao Ngọc. Ai bắt nạt Thốn Tâm, ta cũng là muốn phải quay về. Mà hắn cùng với Thốn Tâm trong lúc đó thực sự khó có thể làm rõ, ai nợ không ai nói rõ được, ta cũng chỉ đành sính dẻo miệng." Ngao Ngọc đáp đến mức rất Bồ Tát phạm.

Đã thấy Thính Tâm cười đến một mặt bỡn cợt: "Lấy ngươi Ngao Ngọc lắm lời tiện lưỡi, Dương Tiễn ở đâu là đối thủ. Còn không thể làm gì khác hơn là sính dẻo miệng, thiệt thòi ngươi còn làm Bồ Tát!

Ngao Ngọc sờ sờ cằm, đàng hoàng trịnh trọng: "Sư phụ luôn mãi nhắc nhở chúng ta làm bừa can qua không được, ta tự nhiên không thể phụ sư phụ giáo huấn. Cũng chỉ đành khổ cực Nhị Lang Chân Quân ." Thấy Thính Tâm vẫn cười khanh khách địa đang nhìn mình, cũng cười nói: "Đều mệt mỏi một ngày, đi về nghỉ thôi." Liền muốn đưa Thính Tâm trở về phòng.

Thính Tâm nhưng vung vung tay: "Ta đường đường Đông Hải Tứ Công Chúa, nơi nào yếu nhân đưa. Hiện nay ngươi là khách, nên ta đưa ngươi mới là. Có điều ngươi phép thuật cao hơn ta, ta chỉ nhìn theo ngươi chính là, ngươi nhanh mau trở về, ta được rồi chủ nhân chi trách cũng thật đi về nghỉ." Ngao Ngọc liền cũng không chối từ, chỉ nở nụ cười liền xoay người rời đi.

Thính Tâm quả thực ở chỗ cũ nhìn hắn, cho đến mắt thấy lại không nửa điểm hình bóng.

Ngao Ngọc đi rồi, Thính Tâm chung không yên lòng bị Ngao Ngọc sính miệng lưỡi nhanh chóng sau Dương Tiễn, liền đi đông bên bờ biển tìm hắn, chỉ thấy Dương Tiễn quay lưng nàng đứng ở nguyệt quang bên dưới, gió biển thổi sau khi đứng dậy màu bạc áo khoác, không nói được lành lạnh cô tịch.

Thính Tâm đột nhiên nhớ tới thế gian một câu thơ: Vì ai phong lộ lập trung tiêu, chỉ cười một cái tự giễu, liền quay người rời đi.

Ngày kế Ngao Ngọc lên nghe nói Dương Tiễn suốt đêm hướng thiên đình mời chỉ đi Bắc Hải coi đến tột cùng, cũng chỉ cười một tiếng xong việc.

Ngao Ngọc ở Đông Hải lại đợi ba, bốn ngày, cùng Thính Tâm đem Thốn Tâm sự biết rõ sau, thấy Đông Hải đã khôi phục được gần như, liền cáo từ rời đi; mà mới vừa về Tây Hải mới một ngày công phu, liền bị chính mình phụ thân đuổi ra Tây Hải mang muội tử, hay là lưu muội tử càng thực tế chút.

Này sương Ngao Thốn Tâm tuy biết hiểu chuyện cũ, nhưng ký ức vẫn dừng lại ở hàng ngàn năm trước, chỉ nhớ rõ chính mình tiên ít đi thế gian, bởi vậy đối với lần này ra biển rất là hưng phấn, hung hăng hỏi Ngao Ngọc dự định dẫn nàng đi chỗ nào. Ngao Ngọc đoán Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ trong lòng, liền khó đến ôn nhu hướng về chính mình muội tử biểu thị, trong tam giới nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm muốn đi đâu nhi, hắn liền dẫn nàng đi chỗ nào.

Là lấy Ngao Thốn Tâm càng thêm vui mừng địa theo Ngao Ngọc ra Tây Hải, đi tới cái cũ địa

Xà Bàn sơn.

Thốn Tâm vốn là cảm thấy, nếu là bị biếm, gánh chịu cái biếm chữ, như vậy bị biếm địa phương nói thế nào cũng nên là chim không thèm ị, ngư không sinh đản. Nhưng trước mắt nơi này, thực tại là, hoa thơm chim hót chút. Cây xanh tỏa bóng, Bạch Hoa điểm điểm, dòng nước róc rách, thực sự là rất nghi cư rất xin lỗi cái kia biếm chữ.

Thường thấy chính mình Tam ca phong lưu phóng khoáng dáng vẻ, bản muốn xem xem hắn hiếm thấy gặp rủi ro khi sẽ là tình hình như thế nào, nhưng không nghĩ này Xà Bàn sơn như vậy nghi cư, Thốn Tâm không khỏi có chút tiếc nuối. Lại trông thấy Ngao Ngọc một mặt liền biết ngươi sẽ biểu tình thất vọng, Thốn Tâm cảm giác mình thất sách vô cùng.

"Tam muội ngươi cũng không cần quá khuyết điểm vọng, Tam ca ở Xà Bàn sơn thời gian cùng ngươi ở Quán Giang khẩu cũng gần như, tuy rằng hoàn cảnh xác thực tốt hơn rất nhiều, nhưng nhưng không được xuống núi nửa bước, thời gian lâu dài cũng không tán gẫu vô cùng. Không bằng tam muội ngươi ở Quán Giang khẩu như vậy tự tại." Thốn Tâm nghe vậy nhìn tới chỉ thấy Ngao Ngọc một mặt thành tâm, chính thấy khác thường, quả lại nghe được Ngao Ngọc nói: "Không hơn một ngàn năm cũng chỉ biết tử thủ ở Quán Giang khẩu Dương trong nhà, tam muội ngươi cũng thật là quá xin lỗi ngươi cái kia phần tự tại ."

Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ một chút, ho khan vài tiếng sau mở miệng: "Tam ca, tuy rằng lần này ta nghĩ xem ngươi chê cười là không đúng. Chỉ là nhĩ lão bắt ta cái kia ném mất hàng ngàn năm ký ức tới lấy cười ta cũng quá không tử tế ; nếu là ta ở của ngươi chế nhạo bên trong khôi phục ký ức đây chẳng phải là lãng phí ngươi những linh dược kia?" Nói hoàn, thấy Ngao Ngọc đối với mình lần này khôi phục ký ức khịt mũi con thường, chỉ được từ tiếp tự nói: "Đông Hải ngày gần đây nhiều chuyện ta cuối cùng không yên lòng, không bằng Tam ca ngươi dẫn ta lén lút đi Đông Hải nhìn tới một chút? Tiểu muội bảo đảm không thêm loạn không gây sự, mọi việc đều nghe Tam ca dặn dò."

Kỳ thực mới được biết mình có thể ra Tây Hải thì Ngao Thốn Tâm liền dự định đi Đông Hải, nhưng Đông Hải không sánh được Tây Hải, chính mình bây giờ thân phận này đi tới thực sự lúng túng, hơn nữa Đông Hải vì là tứ hải đứng đầu, miệng đầu lưỡi cũng tứ hải đứng đầu, chính mình tùy tiện đi vào không thông báo nghe được bao nhiêu vô liêm sỉ nói còn mệt mỏi đông Hải đại bá cùng Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ không công vì thế băn khoăn, liền cũng nhịn được nhất thời. Nhưng hiện nay thực sự không bỏ xuống được Thính Tâm, cuối cùng mở miệng để Ngao Ngọc dẫn nàng đi một chuyến Đông Hải.

Ngao Ngọc cũng không nói nhiều, liền Đằng Vân dẫn theo Ngao Thốn Tâm đi Đông Hải, lén lén lút lút địa tiến vào Long cung, chính mắt thấy được Đông Hải trên dưới bình yên vô sự sau, Thốn Tâm an tâm không ít, nghĩ đến Ngao Ngọc đường đường một Bồ Tát còn ủy khuất như vậy địa cùng mình làm tặc bình thường địa tiến vào Đông Hải, liền khá là xin lỗi hướng Ngao Ngọc nở nụ cười, biểu thị mình có thể đi rồi.

Hai người phương ra Đông Hải đang muốn đáp mây bay rời đi, lại bị đột nhiên xuất hiện Thính Tâm ngăn lại.

Thốn Tâm thấy Thính Tâm đi ra, tất nhiên là mừng rỡ không thôi. Nhưng cũng buồn bực lấy Ngao Ngọc bản lĩnh sao bị phát hiện, chỉ nghe Thính Tâm ấp úng địa giải thích: "Hôm nay Hao Thiên Khuyển hạ phàm tìm đến chủ nhân hắn, thụ Tiểu Kim ô nhờ vả đến Đông Hải mang ít đồ. Ta đang muốn đưa hắn ra Đông Hải khi hắn nghe thấy được các ngươi mùi vị. . . Ta liền trước đuổi tới, hắn, liền ở phía sau."

Thốn Tâm nhất thời cảm thấy lấp lánh hữu thần ; trước đó đúng là không hề nghĩ rằng muốn thấy mình vậy cũng môi chồng trước, nhưng hôm nay gặp gỡ cái kia mình cùng chi cãi hơn một ngàn năm Hao Thiên Khuyển ngược lại cũng không tồi. Là lấy, Thốn Tâm rất hưng phấn. Mặc dù Ngao Ngọc ở bên cạnh bãi làm ra một bộ xem kịch vui dáng vẻ, cũng không cùng hắn lý luận.

Chỉ là Thính Tâm thực sự là không yên lòng, nàng chỉ biết Ngao Ngọc về Tây Hải sau thì sẽ đem mọi việc báo cho Thốn Tâm, nhưng không ngờ đến Ngao Thốn Tâm lần này sau khi mất trí nhớ đối với đoạn chuyện cũ này thái độ, rất là, ạch, xem cuộc vui thái độ. Chỉ lo lắng Thốn Tâm mặc dù mất ức cũng vẫn không bỏ xuống được, giờ khắc này thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng bỗng thương thế.

Này hai tỷ muội cái từng người suy nghĩ thời khắc, Hao Thiên Khuyển dĩ nhiên ra Đông Hải hướng đi bọn họ.

Thốn Tâm lấp lánh hữu thần địa hướng hắn nhìn tới, đã thấy là cái trang phục màu đen, gầy gò đến mức như cây gậy trúc một loại nam tử, trong một bàn tay cầm xương, đang đầy mặt rối rắm địa hướng chính mình đi tới. Thốn Tâm có chút thất vọng, từng nghe Tam ca nói Dương Tiễn là cái mỹ nhân, không nghĩ tới thường bạn hắn trái phải Hao Thiên Khuyển càng là dáng vẻ ấy.

Thốn Tâm còn đến không kịp thất vọng quá lâu, Hao Thiên Khuyển liền đã đi tới bọn họ trước mặt, thần sắc phức tạp.

Thính Tâm bận bịu giới thiệu Ngao Ngọc: "Hao Thiên Khuyển, đây là Đấu Chiến Thắng Phật sư đệ, Bát Bộ Thiên Long Quảng Lực Bồ Tát, Ngao Ngọc."

Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng liền cùng Ngao Ngọc hỏi cái thật sau, khá khó khăn chuyển hướng Thốn Tâm, khá khó khăn xé cái cười, khá khó khăn đã mở miệng: "Tam công chúa, hồi lâu không gặp."

Nhìn thấy người đến dáng dấp như vậy, trong lời nói lại còn có chút sợ hãi, Thốn Tâm cảm thấy mình năm xưa có lẽ là đối với hắn thật là hung tàn, liền thu rồi vừa mới đùa tim của hắn, chỉ cười gật gù: "Khuyển vương vừa là hạ phàm đến có việc, cái kia xin cứ tự nhiên thôi, không cần ở đây tốn thời gian."

Vừa dứt lời đã thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển một mặt kinh ngạc, chính mình lại nhắc nhở một lần phía sau mới cáo từ rời đi.

Thốn Tâm nhìn biến mất ở chân trời bóng đen, cảm thấy rất bị đả kích: "Không nghĩ tới ta từ trước lợi hại như vậy , khiến cho đường đường tam giới Khuyển vương sợ thành như vậy."

Thính Tâm sợ nàng thương tâm liền cười khuyên: "Long tộc là thượng cổ Thần Tộc, tam giới sinh linh tất nhiên là kính nể." Nhìn kỹ Thốn Tâm, thấy nàng tuy phiền muộn nhưng hoàn toàn không có thương tâm thái độ, liền cũng một mặt kinh ngạc, cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển vừa nãy kinh ngạc so với, không phân cao thấp.

Ngao Ngọc lúc này chung thu rồi xem cuộc vui tư thái, hướng về nghe thầm nghĩ: "Hiện nay nàng cái gì đều không nhớ rõ đương nhiên sẽ không thương tâm. Gần đây Đông Hải sự vụ bận rộn, ngươi chỉ bận bịu của ngươi đi, không cần để ý tới chúng ta." Thốn Tâm cũng ở bên phụ hoạ: "Ta hiện nay hài lòng tự tại cực kì, Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ ngươi không cần phải lo lắng. Ngày hôm nay cùng Tam ca lén lén lút lút địa đến chỉ là muốn gặp ngươi một chút nhóm, hiện nay gặp được liền cũng an tâm. Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ ngươi bận rộn của ngươi thôi."

Thính Tâm nhưng là lôi Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Mấy ngày trước đây Bát đệ chịu chút vết thương nhẹ ở lại Đông Hải dưỡng thương, rồi lại rảnh rỗi không chịu nổi, ta bởi vậy đem một vài sự giao do hắn xử lý, cũng nhàn rất nhiều. Ta cùng với tam muội ngươi hồi lâu không thấy, hiện nay khó gặp tự nhiên nên ôn chuyện mới vâng."

Thốn Tâm tất nhiên là đáp ứng. Ngao Ngọc thấy thế cũng liền hướng về hai nữ nói: "Các ngươi hai tỷ muội cái định có nhiều chuyện muốn nói, ta ở đây không khỏi thừa. Ta chỉ đi phụ cận đi dạo một vòng, ba sau bốn canh giờ liền trở lại đón Thốn Tâm. Tam tỷ tuy có Bát đệ giúp đỡ, cũng không tốt trì hoãn quá lâu." Nói xong không đợi hai nữ trả lời liền hóa thành một vệt sáng, không gặp tung tích.

Thính Tâm không thể làm gì khác hơn là khá là bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu một cái: "Tam ca của ngươi vẫn là như vậy ghét bỏ con gái gia nói chuyện."

Thốn Tâm nhưng không lắm lưu ý: "Tam ca xưa nay đã như vậy, không cần để ý hắn."

Sau khi nàng hai cái cũng không để ý tới nữa Ngao Ngọc, ở Đông Hải trên bờ biển tùy ý chọn cái khuất gió nơi đi liền nhắc tới đến, tuy là hồi lâu không thấy ngược lại cũng không cảm thấy xa lạ, chỉ cảm thấy thời gian đi được quá nhanh, không bao lâu trên trời Tiểu Kim ô liền đã đi tới Tây Hải, Ngao Ngọc cũng đã trở về. Thốn Tâm cũng biết Thính Tâm gần đây bận rộn, bất tiện ở bên ngoài ở thêm, không thể làm gì khác hơn là cùng Thính Tâm lưu luyến không rời địa nói tạm biệt, theo Ngao Ngọc rời đi.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, bị tập kích

Có thể Thốn Tâm lại không nghĩ rằng, mới vừa từ biệt Thính Tâm, Ngao Ngọc liền nói muốn đưa chính mình về Tây Hải, đạo là Tây Thiên gấp triệu, nàng chờ ở bên ngoài chính mình không yên lòng, tất muốn đích thân đưa nàng về Tây Hải mới có thể yên tâm rời đi.

Thốn Tâm cố nhiên mọi cách không tình nguyện, nhưng thấy Ngao Ngọc chính sự tại người vẫn một lòng mong nhớ chính mình, nghĩ đến hắn rời đi đến an tâm chút, liền chỉ giả bộ cả giận nói: "Ngược lại khi nào ra Tây Hải đều được, Tam ca ngươi có chính sự tại người đi về trước cũng không sao. Nhưng theo ta du tam giới việc ngày sau cần được bù đắp lại."

Ngao Ngọc nở nụ cười, không hề tiếp lời, chỉ chiêu đóa tường vân liền dẫn Thốn Tâm trở về Tây Hải.

Nàng hai cái mới vừa trở lại Tây Hải liền được báo cho Long Vương cùng Ma Ngang lâm thời bị truyện lên thiên đình nghị sự, vừa vặn ở tại bọn hắn trở về trước mới vừa đi. Ngao Ngọc không thể làm gì khác hơn là cười khổ nói không khéo, liền đem Tây Thiên gấp triệu việc nói ra, thấy long hậu Thốn Tâm không muốn, cũng chỉ hướng về long hậu xá một cái, vỗ vỗ Thốn Tâm đầu, cũng không muốn long hậu Thốn Tâm đưa tiễn, chỉ cùng Nguyên Cát bàn giao vài câu, liền đáp mây bay rời đi.

Nguyên Cát bởi Long Vương Ma Ngang đều đi tới Thiên đình một chốc không về được, đi được vội vàng mọi việc đều chưa từng giao cho rõ ràng, Ngao Ngọc cũng trở về Tây Thiên, bởi vậy hắn không thể thiếu muốn cùng Long cung trên dưới giao cho một phen để tránh khỏi đi công tác cái gì sai, cùng long hậu nói một tiếng sau liền tự đi xử lý sự tình không đề cập tới.

Mà Thốn Tâm thấy chính mình mẫu hậu khổ sở, biết Tam ca quanh năm chưa từng chờ ở Tây Hải hiện nay trở về không bao lâu lại vội vàng rời đi, mẫu hậu bởi vậy thương tâm. Liền tập hợp đi long hậu trước mặt chọc cười, tay chân cùng sử dụng địa nói với nàng chút chính mình dưỡng bệnh trong lúc nghe A Ly nói các loại tin đồn thú vị, chờ long hậu an giấc sau mới cùng A Ly cùng rời đi.

Thốn Tâm phương đi ra long hậu tẩm cung, liền thấy Nguyên Cát lại đây làm cho nàng chuyển về Long cung. Thốn Tâm từ ban đầu bị phế công chúa thân phận sau liền ở Tây Hải nơi sâu xa xây cái kia phòng nhỏ dọn tới, sau đó khôi phục công chúa vị trí cũng bởi thân thể không tốt cần thanh tịnh chỗ dưỡng bệnh, bản thân nàng lại thích cái kia phố hoa đinh hương, liền cũng vẫn cư ở chỗ đó phòng nhỏ. Hôm nay thấy Nguyên Cát nhấc lên việc này, chợt cảm thấy kỳ quái.

Nguyên Cát chỉ đơn giản giải thích: "Phụ vương cùng đại ca đều đi tới Thiên đình nghị sự, ngươi hiện nay không có pháp lực, đưa đến Long cung trụ ta cùng mẫu hậu đều yên tâm chút. Ngươi hôm nay trước tiên ở tẩm cung ở, ngày mai lại phái người đi chỗ đó phòng nhỏ thu dọn đồ đạc."

Thốn Tâm thấy Nguyên Cát không muốn nhiều lời, trong lòng mơ hồ bất an, nghi hoặc không thôi nhưng cũng không hỏi nữa, chỉ y Nguyên Cát nói như vậy mang theo A Ly trở về trước kia tẩm cung.

Về Long cung đêm ngày thứ hai trong, Ngao Thốn Tâm liền phát hiện lo lắng của mình là rất có tính dự báo.

Thốn Tâm vừa ngủ yên không bao lâu, liền mơ hồ nghe được một mảnh tiếng đánh nhau truyền đến, vội vàng đứng dậy tìm dạ minh châu đến rọi sáng, tùy tiện tìm bộ quần áo phủ thêm, trong miệng kêu A Ly liền muốn đi ra ngoài, phương bước ra ngưỡng cửa một bước, liền bị một vội vàng chạy tới người lôi kéo lại tiến vào phòng. Thốn Tâm dựa vào dạ minh châu quang nhìn tới, chỉ thấy là một cô gái mặc áo tím, đang quay lưng mình ở đóng cửa.

Chờ xoay người lại, Thốn Tâm liền cảm thấy người này mặt mày có chút quen thuộc, hơi suy nghĩ một chút liền bật thốt lên: "Tử Phù!"

Cái kia Tử Phù thấy Thốn Tâm nhận ra mình liền gật gù, so với mấy cái động tác sau khi liền tới lôi kéo Thốn Tâm muốn dẫn nàng rời đi.

Thốn Tâm bị nàng động tác này làm cho mơ hồ, chỉ đẩy ra tử Furla tay mình, vẻ mặt vô cùng nghi hoặc địa nhìn phía nàng. Cái kia Tử Phù thấy Thốn Tâm như vậy, liền ở Thốn Tâm trước mặt lo lắng đánh thủ thế.

Thốn Tâm lúc này mới nhớ tới, nàng nguyên là không biết nói chuyện. Lại không hiểu nàng cái kia khoa tay là muốn nói cái gì, liền chỉ chỉ Tử Phù phía sau bàn học, ra hiệu nàng viết ra, nếu không mình định không rời đi.

Tử Phù bất đắc dĩ, chỉ được theo lời nghe theo, phương đi tới bàn học bên người nhấc bút lên, liền thấy rõ một người đẩy cửa đi vào, vẻ mặt đại biến. Thốn Tâm nhìn sang, thấy rõ người tới sau thở nhẹ: "Thiên bích!" — chính là đêm đó bồi tiếp Tử Phù cùng tìm vòng tai nha đầu, nhưng trán nhưng có thêm cái màu đỏ cây thuốc phiện dấu, càng sấn đến khuôn mặt có chút quyến rũ.

Thiên bích hoảng hoảng trương trương hướng về Thốn Tâm chào một cái, liền chận lại nói: "Long cung chính điện bị tập kích, Nhị thái tử cùng chúng binh tướng đang bề bộn với chống đỡ, bởi tranh đấu bên trong đối phương lộ ý tứ, bảo là muốn bắt Tam công chúa làm con tin. Nhị thái tử không yên lòng, cố khiển nô tỳ đến mang Tam công chúa tạm lánh." Đang khi nói chuyện, liền tiến lên lôi Thốn Tâm muốn rời khỏi.

Thốn Tâm nhưng tránh được Thiên bích: "Cái kia mẫu hậu cùng Nhị ca đây?"

Thiên bích một mặt lo lắng, nhưng cũng chỉ được đáp: "Long hậu pháp lực không thấp, tẩm cung lại có rất nhiều thủ vệ, đương nhiên sẽ không có việc; Nhị thái tử pháp lực cao cường cũng chưa từng bị thương." Thấy Thốn Tâm một mặt chần chờ, liền thúc giục: "Tam công chúa vẫn là mau cùng nô tỳ đi đi, không phải vậy sẽ trễ."

Thốn Tâm nhưng vẫn cứ không có định rời đi, chỉ quay đầu nhìn về Tử Phù: "Ngươi cũng là biết ta gặp nguy hiểm, đến đây mang ta tị nạn?"

Tử Phù vừa mới dựa vào Thốn Tâm Thiên bích nói chuyện lỗ hổng từ lâu đi tới bọn họ phụ cận, hiện nay thấy Thốn Tâm cùng bản thân câu hỏi, bận bịu bước lên một bước gật gù, lại lắc đầu. Thốn Tâm không biết nàng ý gì, chỉ cảm thấy Tử Phù bước đi này đạp đến thực tại xảo diệu, vừa vặn nằm ngang ở chính mình cùng Thiên bích trong lúc đó.

Thiên bích thấy thế cũng tha cho quá Tử Phù bước lên một bước, liền muốn đi kéo Thốn Tâm.

Thốn Tâm mơ hồ cảm thấy không đúng liền muốn gọi người, mới vừa há mồm liền thấy Tử Phù đối với mình khiến cho cái quyết, chính mình liền lại không phát ra được thanh đến. Thốn Tâm tình thế cấp bách, liền đem Tử Phù hướng Thiên bích phương hướng đẩy một cái, đã nghĩ chạy đi cạnh cửa. Thốn Tâm thân là Long tộc, tuy bị che pháp lực, nhưng sức mạnh vẫn cứ lớn hơn người thường; Tử Phù không ngờ tới Thốn Tâm đến này một tay, nhất thời không đề phòng bị đẩy cái lảo đảo.

Thiên bích nhưng tránh được đổ tới Tử Phù, đem muốn chạy trốn Ngao Thốn Tâm một trảo liền dẫn nàng ra Tây Hải.

Dựa vào bị mang ra ra Tây Hải thời khắc, Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn thấy Tây Hải gió êm sóng lặng, rõ ràng chưa từng bị tập kích, biết này Thiên bích hữu tâm lừa gạt, sợ không phải người hiền lành, trong lòng chỉ hô to không ổn.

Bởi Thốn Tâm cùng Thiên bích cách đó gần, Thốn Tâm liền nghe đến trên người nàng như có như không địa tỏa ra chút mùi thơm, nghe thấy sau chỉ cảm thấy tứ chi vô lực, tinh thần mệt mỏi, chính là muốn ở đám mây trên cùng Thiên bích đảo chút loạn phân tâm thần của nàng cũng không thể, chính khí nỗi thời khắc, thấy rõ một áo xám nam tử tới rồi chặn lại rồi bọn họ đường đi.

Thốn Tâm không biết người tới là thần thánh phương nào, nhưng chỉ mong hắn là này Thiên bích đối đầu, chuyên cùng nàng làm khó dễ, mặc kệ này Thiên bích là vì cái gì bắt được chính mình cũng gọi nàng bất trí thực hiện được.

Chỉ là, nàng tính lầm.

Thiên bích thấy người đến, cũng không lo lắng, chỉ là khá là không kiên nhẫn quát lên: "Ngươi chặn ở tiền phương làm chi? Ta thật vất vả trốn ra cái kia Na Tra tiểu nhi, hiện nay còn bắt được như thế một người tốt chất, ngươi tới thêm cái gì loạn?"

Người áo xám kia nhưng cười gằn: "Thiếu nói với ta những này có hay không đều được! Ngươi lấy được Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến liền muốn một người độc chiếm?"

Thiên bích nghe vậy sững sờ, tùy theo hỏi ngược lại: "Tử Phù nói cho ngươi ?" Hỏi xong cũng là cười gằn: "Nàng có điều nhận thức ngươi mấy tháng, ở Tây Hải lại đợi bao lâu? Nàng rõ ràng một lòng hướng về Tây Hải, nghĩ đến cứu này tây Hải công chúa mới biên lời nói dối lừa gạt ngươi, ngươi cũng tin tưởng! Đừng ở chỗ này trì hoãn thời gian, trước cùng ta về Khô Lâu sơn, ta lại cùng ngươi nói tỉ mỉ."

Người áo xám lại mảy may bất động: "Cái kia Khô Lâu sơn tất cả đều là ngươi loại cây thuốc phiện, ta sau khi đến chỉ sợ duy ngươi mệnh là từ! Lại sao ngốc đến cùng ngươi trở lại lại muốn Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến? Ngươi chỉ ấn ngươi trước kia hứa hẹn, đưa ngươi tìm được Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến cho ta một nửa, ta liền không ngăn cản con đường của ngươi."

Tử Phù nhưng là một mặt xem thường: "Ngươi cho rằng ngươi chống đỡ được ta?"

Người áo xám thì lại ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng, âm âm nói: "Ta cố nhiên không phải là đối thủ của ngươi. Chỉ là ta với ngươi tại đây đánh nhau, chỉ sợ trì hoãn ngươi về Khô Lâu sơn thời gian, cái kia Na Tra không lâu lắm liền chạy tới. Đến lúc đó ta làm ra một bộ cứu Tam công chúa dáng vẻ, ngươi nói ngươi và ta hai cái ai toàn thân trở ra cơ sẽ khá đại?"

Thốn Tâm nghe hai người này đối thoại cuối cùng nghe được cái đại khái, tuy không đến hắn hai cái vì sao tranh cướp ngọc thụ tùy tiện, nhưng là hi vọng hai người này coi là thật vì là tranh cướp ngọc này thụ mảnh vỡ đấu, lưu ra chút thời gian đến để Na Tra chạy tới cứu chính mình. Nàng tuy không biết hai người này bản lĩnh thục cao thục thấp, nhưng đối với Na Tra cái kia thân pháp thuật đúng là rất tin tưởng — Thốn Tâm sau khi tỉnh lại ký ức dừng lại ở gặp phải Dương Tiễn trước, cũng chính là Na Tra mới vừa giết Đông Hải Tam ca không lâu, lúc đầu vẫn tức giận bất bình địa muốn tìm Na Tra đòi cái công đạo, nhưng biết được Đông Hải Tam ca hành động sau, cũng liền bỏ đi cái ý niệm này, chỉ có thể ở trong lòng ai thán này Đông Hải Tam ca thực tại không hăng hái. Sau đó dưỡng bệnh những này qua trong nhàn đến không tán gẫu nghe A Ly giảng không ít dật sự, cũng đúng này Na Tra Tam thái tử uy danh hơi có nghe thấy — là lấy, Thốn Tâm một lòng ngóng trông này Tam thái tử mau mau chạy tới, cứu Long Nhất mệnh thắng tạo Phật.

Chỉ là, Ngao Thốn Tâm bàn tính thực tại lại đánh nhầm rồi.

Hai người này giương cung bạt kiếm, nhưng không đánh nhau thời khắc, Tử Phù liền đuổi để giải quyết hai người tranh luận. Chỉ thấy nàng tới rồi sau hướng về người áo xám kia so với mấy cái thủ thế, người áo xám kia liền đổi sắc mặt hận hận nhìn chằm chằm nàng.

Tử Phù nhưng chỉ đau thương nở nụ cười, đem tay phải mở ra chờ người áo xám kia cùng Thiên bích thấy rõ trong tay vật gì sau liền đem vật trong tay ném ra ngoài. Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng đem vật kia cái gì nhìn cái rõ rõ ràng ràng, chính là ngày đó Tử Phù Thiên bích đi Ngao Ngọc thư phòng một lòng muốn tìm vòng tai.

Mà Thiên bích chưa từng ngờ tới nàng động tác này, muốn ngăn cản đã không kịp, chỉ được thả ra Ngao Thốn Tâm hướng về cái kia vòng tai bay đi. Người áo xám thật sâu liếc mắt nhìn Tử Phù sau cũng là đuổi tới.

Nhất thời đám mây trên chỉ còn lại Thốn Tâm cùng Tử Phù, Thốn Tâm không làm rõ được mấy người này là xướng cái nào ra diễn, cũng không biết này Tử Phù lập tức gây xích mích lập tức giải thích, đến cùng ý muốn làm sao; hiện nay chính mình lại tứ chi vô lực không còn Thiên bích ở bên lôi kéo liền đứng lập đều cảm thấy khó khăn, rồi lại không muốn nhục Tây Hải mặt mũi, chỉ liều chết nhìn về phía Tử Phù.

Cái kia Tử Phù nhưng là hướng về nàng nở nụ cười, sắc mặt tái nhợt, trong mắt tràn đầy áy náy, liền cởi ra nàng thi ở Ngao Thốn Tâm trên người phép thuật, mang theo Thốn Tâm về phía tây hải bay đi.

Thốn Tâm luôn mãi suy tư Thiên bích cùng người áo xám trước nói chuyện, thấy Tử Phù cũng không ác ý, yên tâm không ít, liền cũng an tâm do nàng lôi kéo. Chỉ thầm nghĩ đêm nay giằng co lâu như vậy, cuối cùng có thể bình an vô sự địa về Tây Hải . Hi vọng!

Nhưng mà, thiên có bất trắc phong vân.

Tử Phù mang theo nàng bay không bao lâu, liền thân thể cứng đờ, kéo này Thốn Tâm tay chầm chậm buông ra, thẳng tắp địa rơi xuống. Thốn Tâm thấy thế, theo bản năng mà cầm ngược trụ Tử Phù tay, mắt vừa nhắm quyết tâm, cảm giác mình đường đường Tây Hải Tam công chúa, cứ như vậy thành từ trước tới nay điều thứ nhất ngã chết long, chính mình cha mẹ ca ca biết rồi sợ là muốn tự trách mình không hăng hái thôi!

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: phát ra lâu như vậy, rốt cục phát ra T T

Khác: Muốn lời bình luận, làm sao cứ như vậy gian khổ T T

, ân nhân

Vạn hạnh, này từ trước tới nay điều thứ nhất ngã chết long nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm còn chưa vận may đi làm.

Nàng hai cái từ trên trời hạ xuống sau, rất có vận may địa rơi vào trong hồ. Làm một con rồng, chết đuối ở trong hồ chuyện như vậy tự nhiên là sẽ không phát sinh. Là lấy Ngao Thốn Tâm từ không trung rớt xuống sau, chỉ vì lực xung kích bất tỉnh một hai canh giờ, tỉnh lại phát hiện trời đã mờ sáng, chính mình càng đánh rơi trong nước, không khỏi vạn phần vui mừng, nghĩ đại nạn không chết tất có hậu phúc liền thản nhiên bơi lên bờ.

Chờ sau khi lên bờ phương mới nhìn đến trên mặt hồ phiêu một cô gái mặc áo tím, chính là cái kia Tử Phù. Thốn Tâm bản không chắc nàng là địch là bạn, nhưng nghĩ tới nàng từ Thiên bích trong tay cứu mình, mà ngắm nhìn bốn phía là cái hoàn toàn địa phương xa lạ, lấy nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm đường si đạo đức, không dựa vào phép thuật là không trở về được Tây Hải, huống chi hoang sơn dã lĩnh nàng một người thực sự có chút bất an toàn, liền hạ thuỷ cứu lên cái kia Tử Phù.

Cứu người sau khi đứng lên, Ngao Thốn Tâm rất phát sầu. Nàng bản trông cậy vào này Tử Phù sau khi tỉnh lại dẫn nàng về Tây Hải, có thể người trước mắt này một mặt trắng xám, khí tức yếu ớt, Thốn Tâm không thể làm gì khác hơn là thử đem đem nàng mạch (1), càng phát hiện thứ năm dơ bẩn vì là cường lực tổn hại, cũng không biết có thể hay không tỉnh lại.

Vốn định chính mình đi thẳng một mạch, nhìn có thể hay không gặp gỡ cái phàm nhân chỉ chỉ đường, nhưng nghĩ tới vứt như thế một được cho cứu người của nàng ở đây uy sài lang, lại hạ không được quyết tâm đến.

Thốn Tâm do là rất nhớ nhung chính mình cái kia đáng tin Tam ca một thân y thuật.

Hiện nay nàng hai cái đều quanh thân ướt đẫm, nhưng phụ cận lại không có gì có thể nổi lửa đồ vật, Thốn Tâm bởi nghĩ đến nàng hai người đều là từ Tây Hải đi ra, liền cũng không đang suy nghĩ nướng quần áo khô. Thấy mặt trời Thốn Tâm không thể làm gì khác hơn là vác lên cái kia Tử Phù, theo mặt trời mọc phương hướng đi ra ngoài.

Thấy nàng ngón tay dường như động mấy động, bận bịu hoán nàng vài tiếng, thấy không có đáp lại, không thể làm gì khác hơn là hướng nằm ở trên cỏ người kia nghĩ linh tinh: "Tử Phù a Tử Phù, ngươi xem ta như thế nào nói cũng là cái Long cung Tam công chúa, còn là một tính khí không được tốt công chúa, bây giờ vì ngươi học xong nhóm lửa, vẫn như thế tức giận tính địa giúp ngươi tìm dược, ngươi làm thế nào cũng phải tỉnh lại mới xứng đáng được ta mới vâng."

Nhưng thấy mặc kệ nàng nói thế nào, trên lưng người kia đều không có phản ứng gì, Thốn Tâm nhất thời xì hơi, cũng không tiếp tục nói nữa, chỉ tiếp tục đi về phía trước. May mà nàng là tiên thể, lại là Long tộc, bởi vậy khí lực so với bình thường nhân đại trên rất nhiều không nói, còn nại đói bụng.

Cũng không biết đi rồi bao lâu, Thốn Tâm bắt đầu cảm thấy có chút mệt mỏi, cũng suy nghĩ chính mình có phải là đi nhầm phương hướng, chính đau đầu thời khắc, nhìn thấy phía trước cách đó không xa bay lên khói bếp, nhất thời đại hỉ.

Chờ Thốn Tâm cõng lấy Tử Phù đến gần cái kia khói bếp sau mới biết nơi đó càng là cái làng, Thốn Tâm sau khi tiến vào tùy tiện tìm cái nhìn quen mặt đại thẩm liền mặt dày nói dối, đạo là nàng tỷ muội hai người đi Tây Hải tìm thân, có thể trên đường bị một trận yêu phong quyển đến chỗ này, muội muội rơi xuống thủy chịu phong hàn hôn mê bất tỉnh, không biết vị đại thẩm này có thể hay không tạo thuận lợi nói cho nàng biết làm sao đi Tây Hải, nếu như có thể giúp bận bịu xin mời cái đại phu vì nàng này muội muội liệu chữa thương là không thể tốt hơn .

Nào ngờ vị này nhà chồng họ Bạch thím làm người nhiệt tình, nói mình kia khẩu tử chính là trong thôn duy nhất đại phu, trị bệnh cứu người là bản phận đương nhiên phải giúp; còn biểu thị nàng sinh ở thôn này sinh trưởng ở thôn này, từ chưa từng thấy cái gì hải; nàng tỷ muội hai người đều là cô nương gia, muội muội lại xảy ra bệnh, không bằng đi nhà nàng ở tạm mấy ngày một mặt dưỡng bệnh một mặt chậm rãi hỏi thăm.

Thốn Tâm bản thật không tiện quấy rối, nhưng thấy này bạch thím không giống cái xấu, mà làm người lại thập phần nhiệt tình, thêm vào bận tâm Tử Phù thân thể, liền cũng đáp ứng một tiếng, luôn mồm nói tạ.

Này Bạch đại thẩm gia có điều vài món nhà tranh, lấy Thốn Tâm ánh mắt đến xem, thực sự đơn sơ, chính là cùng bản thân cái kia Tây Hải nơi sâu xa phòng nhỏ tới nói cũng kém xa. Nhưng này Bạch gia phu thê đều là một mặt chất phác làm người nhiệt tình, trong miệng làm cho nàng xưng hắn hai người vì là đại thúc thím còn làm cho các nàng ở tạm ở chính mình gian nhà, Thốn Tâm phản cũng bắt đầu ngại ngùng, chỉ lấy chính mình công chúa quen thuộc, tĩnh tọa một bên chờ cái kia Bạch đại thúc cho Tử Phù bắt mạch.

Đã thấy cái kia Bạch đại thúc chẩn mạch sau cau mày một lát, ở Bạch đại thẩm luân phiên giục giã mới khá là do dự mở miệng: "Cô nương này mạch đập, không giống người bình thường."

Thốn Tâm đối với này đã sớm chuẩn bị, bởi vậy mặt không đỏ tim không đập địa tiếp tục nói dối: "Xá muội vì bảo vệ ta, thụ cái kia yêu phong gây thương tích, sợ là bởi vậy có chút ảnh hưởng. Đại thúc xin mời nói thẳng liền vâng." Tử Phù bởi là Tây Hải Thủy Tộc, mạch đập tự nhiên là không giống với người thường. Nhưng bởi Thốn Tâm thấy nàng khi đã bị che pháp lực, vì vậy không nhìn ra của nàng chân thân; đương nhiên, chính là có pháp lực cũng không nhất định nhìn ra được. Chỉ là, tấc nghĩ thầm Tử Phù vừa đã tu thành nhân hình thân thể kia cũng hầu như nên có chút giống phàm nhân mới là, chính mình vừa không có biện pháp cứu nàng, không thể làm gì khác hơn là lấy ngựa chết làm ngựa sống thử xem, chỉ mong này thế gian đại phu y người thuật có thể khiến cho hắn đúng quy cách làm một người thú y.

Cái kia Bạch đại thúc nghe xong Thốn Tâm nói như vậy, mày hoa văn sâu hơn chút: "Ngươi này muội tử nhuộm chút phong hàn, điều dưỡng chút cũng cho giỏi . Chỉ là, nàng ngũ tạng lục phủ đều bị thương, sợ là bị yêu phong gây thương tích, ta có điều một người phàm tục, sợ là không trị hết."

Thốn Tâm thấy hắn chẩn đoán bệnh kết quả cùng mình bắt mạch thu được kết luận gần như, liền đối với này bạch đại phu y không phải nhân loại kỹ thuật có mấy phần tin tưởng, liền mở miệng cổ vũ: "Đại thúc chỉ để ý ấn chính mình biện pháp mở dược chính là. Xá muội bây giờ như vậy, cũng chỉ có đi được tới đâu hay tới đó ." Nói tới chỗ này, nghĩ như thế phàm nhân nên biểu hiện bi thống cảm động chút, liền dùng sức vừa bấm chính mình hổ khẩu, bỏ ra điểm nước mắt đến: "Đại thúc đại thẩm đối với tỉ muội ta hai người ân tình không cần báo đáp, bất luận Tử Phù kết quả làm sao, đều chỉ là chúng ta mệnh không được, không oán được người bên ngoài." Bởi nghĩ chính mình tùy ý khoác lên bộ quần áo liền bị bắt ra Long cung, trên người không có gì đáng giá vật, liền cởi ra trên tay mình thủy tinh dây xích tay đưa cho Bạch đại thẩm, đạo trên người nàng tiền vật đều bị yêu phong cạo , không thể làm gì khác hơn là dùng ngón này xuyến chống đỡ trả tiền thuốc men, mong rằng hắn hai vợ chồng thiết chớ chê.

Này Bạch đại thẩm nhận cái kia vòng tay sau lại bang Thốn Tâm dẫn theo trở lại, cười ra khóe mắt thật sâu hoa văn: "Thốn Tâm cô nương, hai người bọn ta lỗ hổng trụ ở loại địa phương này, không dùng được thứ này, chính ngươi giữ đi. Nhà ta kia khẩu tử phương mới bất quá là lo lắng cho mình y thuật không đủ, cứu không được người phản hại người, hắn trên lương tâm không dễ chịu. Cho nên mới cùng ngươi như vậy nói." Nói hoàn, vỗ vỗ Thốn Tâm tay lại hướng về hắn trượng phu nói rằng: "Hài hắn cha, ngươi còn không mau đi ngao dược?"

Cái kia Bạch đại thúc nghe xong vợ hắn liền gật đầu, đi ra ngoài.

Thốn Tâm thấy hai vợ chồng này không ham tiền tài lại một mảnh nhiệt tình, không khỏi cảm thấy thân thiết, thấy cái kia Bạch đại thúc đi ngao dược, băn khoăn, liền muốn đi hỗ trợ, lại bị Bạch đại thẩm lôi kéo ngồi xuống, chỉ làm cho nàng nghỉ ngơi thật tốt.

Thốn Tâm thấy nàng đứng dậy đi tới sân sưởi dược liệu, liền cũng theo đưa qua, xem xem bản thân có cái gì giúp đỡ được địa phương. Bạch đại thẩm thấy nàng theo đi ra, cười nói: "Thốn Tâm cô nương, ta một thấy các ngươi chính là gia đình giàu có cô nương, loại này việc nặng làm không quen, sợ là không giúp được gì. Nếu như ngươi nghĩ đến hỗ trợ, không bằng hãy theo thím trò chuyện, giải giải buồn."

Thốn Tâm cũng chỉ đành ngượng ngùng nở nụ cười: "Ta xác thực không bằng thím có khả năng." Nhìn chung quanh sau đột nhiên nghĩ đến từ bản thân chiếm nhân gia con gái gian nhà, vội hỏi: "Thím có cái con gái? Ta cùng Tử Phù ở cái kia ốc, không biết nàng nghỉ ngơi ở đâu?"

Cái kia Bạch đại thẩm vẻ mặt buồn bã, duỗi ở giữa không trung tay ngừng lại một chút, mới tiếng trầm đáp: "Nàng coi trọng cái tay ăn chơi, ta với hắn cha không đồng ý, nàng liền theo người chạy."

Thốn Tâm nhớ đến vợ chồng này hai làm sao lòng nhiệt tình, nhất thời lòng căm phẫn liền bật thốt lên: "Trên đời làm nhân tử nữ giả, thân thể phát da hoàn toàn thụ chi với phụ mẫu, tự nhiên lấy hiếu làm đầu, phụng dưỡng cha mẹ, làm sao có thể vì là một nam tử làm ra như vậy vô liêm sỉ sự đến? Không để ý tự thân danh tiết không nói càng đem cha mẹ ruột khí chư sau đầu?" Đang muốn lại nói đã thấy Bạch đại thẩm hai mắt ửng đỏ, nhớ đến cô nương kia lại bất hiếu dù sao vẫn là con gái của nàng, làm sao có thể nghe người ta như vậy bình luận? Lại đột nhiên nghĩ đến từ bản thân cái kia ngàn năm bên trong, hà thường không phải là vì cái Dương Tiễn ruồng bỏ cha mẹ huynh trưởng, tứ hải thân thiết? Nhất thời hối hận không nói gì.

Mà Bạch đại thẩm lúc này đã hoàn toàn ngừng lại chỉ kinh ngạc mà đứng ở nơi đó, Thốn Tâm không biết chính mình rời nhà khi chính mình mẫu hậu có hay không cũng như như vậy, chỉ cảm thấy tầm mắt dần dần mơ hồ, trước mắt hai tấn dần bạch thân ảnh cùng trong đầu cái kia luôn đối với mình mỉm cười cái bóng trọng chồng lên, chỉ cảm thấy tâm tư bay tán loạn, không thiếu nhi khi cảnh tượng ở trong đầu luân phiên hiện lên, chờ phục hồi tinh thần lại, mới phát hiện mình không ngờ bất tri bất giác ôm lấy Bạch đại thẩm, mặc nàng tựa ở chính mình trên vai không tiếng động khóc nức nở, Thốn Tâm không biết nói cái gì, không thể làm gì khác hơn là vỗ nhẹ lưng của nàng, chính như chính mình giờ bởi ốm đau gào khóc thì mẫu hậu chờ chính mình.

Đợi đến ban đêm, bạch đại phu sẽ giúp Tử Phù đem một hồi mạch, đạo là của nàng phong hàn dần lui, nói rõ dược vẫn có hiệu quả, không nên ra mấy ngày liền có thể tỉnh lại, để Thốn Tâm không cần quan tâm. Nói xong liền rời đi .

Thốn Tâm chợt cảm thấy yên tâm không ngớt, đang nghĩ tới chờ Tử Phù tỉnh dậy, chính là phép thuật yếu đi chút, nhưng biện phương hướng tìm đường về Tây Hải hẳn là không thành vấn đề, nói không chắc còn có thể cho Tây Hải đưa cái tin, để mẫu thân huynh trưởng không cần vì chính mình lo lắng. Nghĩ đến mẫu thân huynh trưởng, Thốn Tâm đột lại nghĩ đến ban đêm Bạch đại thẩm nhấc lên con gái khi như vậy thất thố, nghĩ đến Tây Hải lúc này định đã phát hiện mình mất tích, mẫu hậu không biết gấp thành ra sao, ngàn năm trước bất hiếu một lần, hiện nay lại muốn cho nàng lo lắng, trong lúc nhất thời lại có chút lòng chua xót. Đột nhiên nghe thấy tiếng gõ cửa, liền bận bịu đi mở cửa, đã thấy là cái kia Bạch đại thẩm thổi phồng mấy bộ quần áo lại đây.

Bạch đại thẩm cầm quần áo hướng về Thốn Tâm trong tay vừa để xuống, hơi hơi ngượng ngùng mà cười cợt: "Đây là, ta cái kia vô liêm sỉ con gái quần áo. Ta nghĩ nàng tuổi vóc người cùng ngươi tỷ muội hai người gần như, nghĩ đến các ngươi lần này gặp nạn, cũng không mang đổi giặt quần áo; liền hơi sửa lại của nàng y vật, còn nhìn các ngươi không muốn ghét bỏ chúng ta người nhà quê gia vải thô áo tang." Thốn Tâm nghe tuổi hai chữ thì run lên.

Lại nói nàng từ nhỏ liền áo gấm quen rồi, những y phục này xưa nay trong từ trước đến giờ không lọt nổi mắt xanh của nàng, nhưng bởi hôm nay nàng trước rơi xuống thủy lại cõng lấy Tử Phù đi rồi một đoạn, sớm nghĩ đến tắm rửa một phen; lại nhớ này Bạch gia vợ chồng ân tình, tất nhiên là bận bịu nhận nói cám ơn. Lại thấy Bạch đại thẩm cho mình bị nước nóng tắm rửa, càng địa cảm niệm ân tình, chỉ trong lòng nhớ hắn ngày nhất định phải tìm cơ hội báo đáp này đôi vợ chồng ân tình.

(1): ( bảo trước ) trong, Thốn Tâm cứu Nhị ca nhiều lần, tuy rằng đều dựa vào phép thuật, nhưng cảm giác nàng hẳn vẫn là có chút y thuật chống, vì lẽ đó ở đây giả thiết Thốn Tâm hiểu sơ y thuật.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, hoa sát

Đón lấy mấy ngày, Thốn Tâm liền tạm ở tại nơi này bạch đại phu trong nhà, Tử Phù tuy vẫn chưa tỉnh đến, thương thế nhưng là hơi có chuyển biến tốt. Này Bạch đại thẩm đợi nàng hai cái như khách quý giống như vậy, Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến làm những gì hơi biểu lòng biết ơn thì Bạch đại thẩm đều đạo nàng là gia đình giàu có thiên kim, không làm cho nàng làm những này việc nặng; nàng phí đi một phen môi lưỡi mới để cho mình ôm đồm cái quét rác sống xem như là biểu đạt một phen chính mình lòng biết ơn. Không hề nghĩ tới chính là, nàng tuy là từ nhỏ nuông chiều từ bé, nhưng quét lên địa đến ngược lại cũng rất là quen thuộc, lại như làm quen rồi. Nhưng nghĩ tới chính mình từng làm vợ người, nhưng lại cảm thấy điều này cũng không kỳ quái .

Chỉ là cái kia Bạch đại thẩm thấy mình vẫn là chẳng phải thiên kim đại tiểu thư, ngày sau tự mình nghĩ giúp đỡ nàng làm cái gì thì nàng cũng không bằng mấy ngày trước đây như vậy từ chối. Trì độn như Ngao Thốn Tâm, chung hiểu được ; trước đó nhân gia không để cho mình hỗ trợ, bộ phận xuất phát từ khách sáo quan tâm, chỉ sợ nhiều hơn là sợ chính mình thêm phiền.

Ban đêm không có việc để làm thì Thốn Tâm cùng người chủ nhân này gia nói một tiếng sau, liền đi trong thôn đi dạo, nàng làm người lẫm lẫm liệt liệt, một con nhiệt huyết, giúp đỡ nhà này nãi nãi khiêng mấy túi gạo, nhà kia đứa nhỏ đánh đuổi ác khuyển sau, thường xuyên qua lại địa cũng cùng người trong thôn lăn lộn cái quen mặt. Biết rồi nơi này cùng lân cận mấy cái làng, bởi đều bị tốt lắm mộng sơn (1) vờn quanh, liền đều không rõ ràng gọi là Sơn Thành, người trong thôn tiên thiếu đi ra, chỉ là ở mặt phía bắc núi lớn một đầu khác có cái phồn vinh chút hương trấn, đi nơi nào hay là có thể biết làm sao có thể đi Tây Hải.

Mà cái kia Bạch gia đại thẩm con gái, gọi là bạch chỉ, dài đến trong veo, có thể hơn một tháng trước vì người đàn ông rời nhà trốn đi rồi. Này Bạch gia hai người cũng không sai người đi tìm, chỉ khi không có quá nữ nhi này, nhưng gần đây nói rõ ràng ít đi chút.

Ngoài ra, lại vẫn làm cho nàng biết rồi một việc có chút ly kỳ quái sự.

Ngày hôm trước Thốn Tâm theo cái kia Bạch đại thẩm đi một gia đình đưa, gia đình kia Thốn Tâm cũng vẫn không nhận ra, đúng là từng nghe đầu thôn Lưu đại tỷ nói nhà hắn là muốn làm việc vui, có thể sau khi đi vào đã thấy nhà kia người người người sầu khổ khuôn mặt, bên trong một vị đầu đầy hoa râm lão phu nhân càng là gần như lấy nước mắt rửa mặt, hoàn toàn không giống muốn làm việc vui dáng vẻ, không khỏi có chút kỳ quái, không thể làm gì khác hơn là nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía bên cạnh Bạch đại thẩm.

Mà Bạch đại thẩm nhận được ánh mắt của chính mình, chỉ giơ nâng trong tay mình dược liệu, liền phòng nghỉ bên trong một người đàn ông trung niên đi đến. Thốn Tâm bận bịu theo tới.

Chỉ thấy Bạch đại thẩm đem vật cầm trong tay dược đặt lên bàn sau, chuyển hướng trung niên nam tử kia nói: "Lại xảy ra này cọc sự, thương tâm cũng vô ích. Đây là nhà ta kia khẩu tử cho lão phu nhân mở dược, có thể bằng phẳng tâm thần. Cửa này đầu phải chăm sóc kỹ lưỡng lão phu nhân mới vâng." Thấy trung niên nam tử kia chỉ gật gù, liền đứng dậy cùng Thốn Tâm cáo từ.

Cách nhà kia sau, thấy Thốn Tâm một mặt hiếu kỳ, cái kia Bạch đại thẩm vừa mới thở dài, mở miệng giải thích: "Gần 2 tháng đến, trong sơn thành phàm là làm hôn sự, cuối cùng đều sẽ biến thành làm việc tang lễ. Tân hôn phu thê ở kết hôn ngày thứ hai, thường thường bị phát hiện đoạn khí. . . Có thể trên dưới quanh người lại không nửa điểm vết thương. Xin mời quan sai đến tra xét hơn nửa tháng, cũng tra không ra cái gì, chỉ nói là tuẫn tình. Trước tên to xác hợp bỏ tiền mời cái đạo sĩ đến, đạo sĩ kia nói là hoa sát (2) quấy phá, cuống chúng ta một khoản tiền bãi cái đàn làm cái pháp liền vỗ mông đi. Mọi người chúng ta đều cho rằng không sao rồi, cũng không định đến. . ."

Thốn Tâm bởi hỏi; "Vừa nãy gia đình kia chính là ở đạo sĩ kia nắm tiền làm việc sau khi mới đánh bạo làm sự?" Thấy Bạch đại thẩm gật đầu, Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến cùng vừa nãy nhà kia người khổ hình, không khỏi cả giận nói: "Người đạo sĩ thúi này!" Mắng xong sau khi muốn đuổi theo hỏi Bạch đại thẩm có quan hệ những kia vợ chồng mới cưới tình huống, nhưng nàng bận tâm chính mình cô nương gia một, không thích hợp nghe chút vật bẩn thỉu, liền không chịu lại nói. Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ, chỉ được từ mình hỏi thăm. Ngược lại cũng quả thật làm cho nàng hỏi thăm được một chuyện.

Nguyên lai này hai tháng đến, này trong sơn thành cùng làm tám cọc việc vui, thêm vào ngày gần đây cái này, chính là chín cái . Kết hôn ngay đêm đó đều không gặp có gì khác nhau đâu dạng, có thể ngày thứ hai, nhưng thường thường thấy phu thê hai cái ăn mặc hỉ phục ôm nhau cùng nhau, vẻ mặt cực kỳ an tường, có thể tất cả đều đoạn khí.

Mời quan sai khám nghiệm tử thi đến, lại nghiệm không ra cái gì thương; tháng trước tập hợp thì có người mời tới cái đạo sĩ, đạo sĩ kia đến rồi sau đi mỗi gia nhìn một chút, chỉ nói là hoa sát quấy phá, cái kia hoa sát chuyên hỉ hút người mới hồn phách, đối đãi hắn cách làm nhất định đem quỷ kia mị bắt. Là lấy núi này thành người nhà nhà các xảy ra chút tiền, tập hợp cái một hai trăm lạng cho hắn, hắn mới thiết đàn cách làm, sau đó cầm kiếm cắm trương nữ hình người giấy mỏng mảnh, liền nói bắt được . Đêm đó mọi người đặc biệt bị thức ăn chay chiêu đãi hắn, nào ngờ ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại đạo sĩ liền không gặp , chỉ để lại tờ giấy, nói cái gì công thành lui thân.

Cái kia gần đây làm việc vui nhân gia chính là muốn đạo sĩ đã nắm quỷ, cô nương tuổi lại lớn , sớm chút làm việc hôn nhân tốt. Ai từng muốn, đạo sĩ kia có điều là một tên lường gạt, không công địa đưa hai người trẻ tuổi tính mạng.

Hiện nay người trong thôn chỉ muốn, nếu đạo sĩ như vậy vô căn cứ, không bằng xin mời cái hòa thượng đến thử xem. Nghe nói lúc trước cái kia Đường trưởng lão mang theo ba cái đồ đệ đi về phía tây lấy kinh nghiệm thì liền vì là bách tính giải không ít khốn khổ, chỉ sợ Phật gia là có thể tin hơn chút.

Thốn Tâm thân là Thần Tộc, này Phật đạo hai nhà ai có thể tin hơn nàng cũng không rõ ràng lắm, hiện nay chỉ rõ ràng chỗ này quả thật có quỷ quái quấy phá. Những người kia nhưng cũng không có thương chết đi, nghĩ đến là hồn phách bị người thu rồi hay là bị làm cái gì hắn pháp thuật. Nàng hiện nay không có pháp lực, nhìn thi thể không nhìn ra cái gì, bắt quỷ càng là nắm bắt không tới, không khỏi rất là khổ não. Khi còn bé ra biển, nàng gặp chuyện bất bình rút dao tương trợ thời điểm hơn nhiều, như hiện nay như vậy hết đường xoay xở, hay là đối với ân nhân cứu mạng cảnh khốn khó hết đường xoay xở, Thốn Tâm rất đau đầu.

Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, Thốn Tâm hướng cửa thôn toà kia điện thờ đi đến .

Núi này thành lòng người tư đơn thuần, sở cầu có điều bình an, hoa mầu có thu hoạch mà thôi; thêm nữa bốn bề toàn núi, địa thế bất bình, tu phòng trúc ốc hơi có chút khó khăn, là lấy núi này thành không bằng bên ngoài những địa phương kia xây rất nhiều thần miếu, chỉ căn cứ kháo sơn cật sơn tư tưởng, các thôn cửa thôn nơi đều sửa chữa cái điện thờ cung phụng sơn thần.

Núi này thần hương hỏa ngược lại cũng từng khá là dồi dào, nhưng bởi núi này thành xưa nay thái bình vô sự, trong thôn nhân số lại dần hưng vọng, một ít gan lớn không tin này quỷ thần câu chuyện, năm này qua năm khác hạ xuống, đi tế bái sơn thần cũng thiếu. Lần này có chuyện sau, cũng từng có người đi bái tế sơn thần, nhưng không có gì tác dụng. Là lấy, núi này thần hương hỏa càng địa thiếu.

Thốn Tâm lần này, chính là nỗ lực thông qua này điện thờ tìm sơn thần. Chẳng qua là khi nàng nhìn thấy này điện thờ thì nhưng là có chút giật mình. Này điện thờ nhỏ chút, có thể này không là vấn đề, nhưng này ham trong còn có vài con con nhện ở vui mừng phun tơ, sơn thần râu mép trên treo vài miếng khô vàng lá cây, một bộ bỏ đi dáng dấp.

Thốn Tâm ngày xưa chỉ biết nơi này có cái sơn thần điện thờ, nhưng chưa từng nhìn kỹ quá, chỉ nghĩ đến đây là trong thôn duy nhất điện thờ, dù sao cũng nên hương hỏa dồi dào chút mới là, ai từng muốn, càng rách nát thành như vậy. Nhất thời ngược lại có chút đồng tình núi này thần. Nhưng nghĩ tới cái kia hơn mười cái nhân mạng, cũng không kịp nhớ đồng tình .

Bận bịu ngồi chồm hỗm trên mặt đất, đốt từ Bạch đại thẩm nơi muốn tới hương, quay về sơn thần lạy vài cái, đem hương xen vào lư hương bên trong mới mở miệng quay về cái kia tượng đất nói: "Mộng đẹp Sơn Sơn thần, ta chính là Tây Hải Tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm, tốc hiện thân gặp lại."

Nếu là Thốn Tâm có phép thuật, chỉ thi cái pháp truyền một lời cũng liền có thể gọi ra núi này thần, nhưng hiện tại cùng người phàm giống như vậy, cũng chỉ có thể như phàm nhân bình thường truyền lời cho sơn thần. Này thế gian người nhưng có sở cầu, đều là thành tâm đốt hương tế bái, thần tiên trên trời mặc kệ pháp lực cao thấp, đều cần nhờ phàm nhân hương hỏa mới có thể Vĩnh Sinh, thì đối với nhân gian này hương hỏa khá trọng thị; mà phàm nhân cầu xin khi như thành tâm, lời nói cũng sẽ theo bái thần hương một đạo vì là tiên nhân nhận biết. Nhưng hắn nhận biết là một chuyện, để ý tới hay không ngươi lại là một chuyện khác.

Thốn Tâm hiện tại không có phương pháp khác, chỉ được lấy phàm nhân đạo hạnh sự, nghĩ chính mình tốt xấu là Tây Hải Tam công chúa, cái kia sơn thần nói thế nào cũng hay là muốn cho mấy phần mặt mũi.

Sơn Thần Quả nhưng cho mặt mũi, vẫn là hết sức nể tình.

Bởi vậy, Thốn Tâm mới vừa đốt xong hương không bao lâu, tóc trắng râu bạc mặt mũi nhăn nheo một thân tửu khí sơn thần lão đầu liền xuất hiện , sau khi xuất hiện trả cho nàng hành đại lễ, cũng biểu thị Tam công chúa lão gia ngài đại giá quang lâm bỉ sơn rực rỡ không ít, nếu sớm biết Tam công chúa lão nhân gia ngài muốn tới ứng để tiểu thần đi nghênh ngài vân vân, để Thốn Tâm một thân long da đều nổi lên mụn nhọt.

Thốn Tâm châm chước mở miệng biểu thị chính mình đối với lão nhân này gia tên gọi không chịu nổi, xem ngươi sơn thần tuổi nên cũng không nhỏ đi lễ lớn như thế thực sự không cần thiết, uống rượu thương thân cũng vẫn là uống ít chút tốt. Đã thấy cái kia sơn thần cười hì hì: "Tiểu Tiên bản danh thường dư, năm trăm năm sau trước mới được tiên, thành tiên khi đã là tuổi thất tuần, bởi trong nhà đời đời cất rượu, tiểu Tiên ở cất rượu trên cũng có chút trình độ, bất tri bất giác, càng nhuộm một thân mùi rượu, nhưng đúng là chưa bao giờ mê rượu lầm quá sự.

"Thành này tiên vẫn là thác tư pháp thiên thần tại đây đỉnh núi trừ yêu phúc, nếu không phải tư pháp thiên thần, lấy tiểu Tiên tư chất, không biết còn phải lại trải qua thêm bao nhiêu năm mới có thể thành tiên. Vì lẽ đó tiểu Tiên đối với Tam công chúa cung kính chút là phải, rất phải."

Phàm nhân thành tiên khi là loại nào tướng mạo, thành tiên sau chính là dáng dấp như vậy không sẽ thay đổi. Đương nhiên, từ Thái Thượng Lão Quân nơi đó đòi chút tiên đan Linh Dược một loại đến mỹ dung không tính.

Thốn Tâm lúc này mới ý thức được mình quả thật là cái lão nhân gia, chỉ là thụ đãi ngộ như vậy nhưng chủ yếu là dính trước đó phu ánh sáng. Nhất thời lại có chút không dễ chịu, liền cũng không hề cùng sơn thần rối rắm danh xưng này lễ tiết vấn đề, đi thẳng vào vấn đề: "Ta mấy ngày gần đây do vận may run rủi đi tới nơi này Sơn Thành, lại nghe nói gần hai tháng đến, tân hôn phu thê hẳn phải chết với tân hôn ngay đêm đó, người người tương truyền hoa sát tác quái, đến tột cùng là duyên cớ nào?"

Cái kia sơn thần nhưng không ngờ tới nàng vấn đề này, biến sắc mặt, đáp: "Này nguyên là một ác quỷ tác quái. Tiểu Tiên pháp lực thấp kém, không phải là đối thủ của nàng ; trước đó từng cùng với một trận chiến lại bị gây thương tích. Tiểu Tiên từng đem việc này báo cho Thiên Giới, có thể chậm chạp không có hồi âm, Tam công chúa lần này, hẳn là Thiên Giới phái tới giúp đỡ tiểu Tiên?" Nói đến chỗ này, càng là có chút sốt sắng.

Thốn Tâm suy đoán hắn là quan tâm nơi này bách tính mới như vậy căng thẳng, nghĩ đến chính mình bây giờ vội vã đều không giúp được, không thể làm gì khác hơn là hơi có chút chột dạ nói: "Ta tới nơi này cũng không phải là Thiên đình phái, mà là gặp may đúng dịp. Ngươi nói ngươi bị cái kia ác quỷ gây thương tích, hiện nay có thể đã khỏi? Cái kia ác quỷ phương nào lai lịch ngươi nhưng có biết?"

Sơn thần nghe xong Thốn Tâm nói, vẻ mặt đưa tới, sau khi thở dài mới đáp: "Cái kia nguyên là cái ma nữ, nghe nói trước từng có ba mươi vạn ác quỷ thoát đi nhân gian, nói vậy điều này cũng là một người trong số đó. Tiểu Tiên vô năng, vẫn chưa tra được cái khác tin tức." Nói xong lại là hướng Thốn Tâm thi lễ một cái, một mực cung kính hỏi: "Xin thứ cho tiểu Tiên đi quá giới hạn, không biết Tam công chúa cớ gì tới đây? Lại vì sao lấy phàm nhân phương pháp gọi đến tiểu Tiên?"

Thốn Tâm vốn không nguyện để bên người biết được chính mình bị thương pháp lực bị phong một chuyện, nhưng hiện nay như vậy không tốt ẩn giấu, mà còn cần để núi này thần giúp mình đưa cái tin, liền hàm mơ hồ hỗn địa giải thích: "Trước đó vài ngày một yêu quái đi tới Tây Hải, ta truy kích nàng khi tới chỗ này, không cẩn thận bị thương, hiện nay không sử dụng ra được pháp lực đến. Còn phải xin mời sơn thần ngươi giúp ta hướng tây hải truyền một lời, nói rõ ta ở chỗ này, để đại ca ta phái người tới đón ta trở lại, cũng trợ ngươi bắt quỷ khỏe không?"

"Tam công chúa khách khí, có Tây Hải giúp đỡ, định có thể đem này ác quỷ hàng phục! Mộng đẹp sơn hồi phục ngày xưa yên tĩnh, tất nhiên là không thể tốt hơn !" Núi này thần trả lời đến khá là kích động, nét mặt già nua đều đỏ lên.

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy hắn làm một sơn thần, nói thế nào cũng sống mấy trăm năm vẫn như thế dễ kích động nhi, thực sự có chút không còn gì để nói. Đang muốn mở miệng, nghe phải có nhân ở gọi mình tên, liền cùng núi này thần dặn dò vài câu, làm cho hắn mau chóng giúp mình tiện thể nhắn cho Tây Hải sau liền vội vã ly khai.

(1): Tác giả bịa đặt

(2): Tục truyền, "Hoa sát" là ở kết hôn khi đùa cợt người hung quỷ. Có người nói từ trước có đổi mới hoàn toàn nương ở bên trong kiệu dùng kéo tự sát, chết rồi biến thành hoa sát.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, người đầu bạc tiễn người đầu xanh

Thốn Tâm tạm biệt sơn thần sau khi liền bị một đứa nhóc lôi kéo trở về Bạch đại thẩm gia, chỉ nói nhà kia người xảy ra chuyện, làm cho nàng mau trở về. Thốn Tâm một đường chạy chậm trở lại, vào phòng nhưng chỉ thấy được Bạch đại thẩm một người nghiêng người tọa ở trong phòng, không biết ở phùng món đồ gì, bạch đại phu làm như còn chưa trở về, tất cả như thường.

Thốn Tâm bởi nghĩ đến nhất định là tiểu thí hài kia chuyện cười chơi đùa, nắm chính mình trêu ghẹo, muốn giáo huấn một hồi hắn, lại phát hiện người từ lâu đi rồi, không thể làm gì khác hơn là mất hứng địa đi vào trong nhà. Kêu một tiếng Bạch đại thẩm lại không đến đến bất kỳ đáp lại, nhìn kỹ lại, mới phát hiện nàng càng là ở phùng hỉ khăn, Thốn Tâm nhất thời một lai do địa hoảng lên, bận bịu đi tới bên người nàng ngồi xổm người xuống, nhẹ giọng hoán nàng.

Bạch đại thẩm ngẩng đầu lên thấy là Thốn Tâm, liền Mộc Mộc địa hướng nàng nở nụ cười: "A chỉ nha đầu kia muốn thành hôn, ta trước liền muốn cô nương lớn hơn luôn phải lập gia đình, một lòng giúp nàng chuẩn bị áo gả. Ai biết nha đầu kia quật, không phải muốn chính mình thêu áo gả, chỉ làm cho ta giúp nàng chuẩn bị khăn voan là tốt rồi. Ta xưa nay nghĩ này bát tự còn chưa cong lên , liền cũng không bận chuẩn bị. Ai biết càng như thế đột nhiên?" Một mặt nói, một mặt đưa lên trong tay mình việc để Thốn Tâm xem: "Thốn Tâm cô nương, ngươi xem một chút, ta này hỉ khăn thêu như thế nào? Ngươi cùng a chỉ tuổi gần như, lại có nhiều va chạm xã hội, ngươi nói thật tốt, nàng tất nhiên yêu thích."

Thốn Tâm nghe xong lời của nàng, tâm trạng chìm xuống. Vọng trước mắt hỉ khăn, chỉ cảm thấy đỏ đến mức chói mắt, thấy Bạch đại thẩm nhìn mình chằm chằm, thật vất vả mới từ trong cổ họng bỏ ra câu nói: "Thím hỉ khăn thêu rất khá, a chỉ nàng sẽ thích."

Bạch đại thẩm nghe vậy, hài lòng địa cười cợt, liền đứng dậy đi tới cạnh cửa không được nhìn xung quanh, quay đầu lại quay về Thốn Tâm nói: "Vừa mới ta nói rồi nha đầu kia vài câu nàng thật không tiện liền chạy, cha nàng đi tìm nàng làm sao đến bây giờ vẫn chưa trở lại?" Nói liền muốn đi ra cửa tìm cái kia cha và con gái.

Thốn Tâm bận bịu kéo nàng trở về ngồi, thấy nàng một mặt lo lắng, chỉ được trấn an nói: "Thím ngươi ở chỗ này chờ, nếu như bạch đại phu bọn họ trở về gặp không tới ngươi lại đi ra ngoài tìm ngươi chẳng phải là bỏ qua đây?"

Bạch đại thẩm nghe xong của nàng về nhà quả nhiên lại ngồi xuống, trong miệng chỉ lẩm bẩm nói: "Nếu như a chỉ trở về nhìn thấy ta không ở đây, nàng không thông báo gấp thành ra sao. Nàng khi còn bé sợ ta nhất lưu nàng ở nhà một mình . . ."

Thốn Tâm nghe nói bạch chỉ kết hôn thời gian trong lòng liền đã làm dự tính xấu nhất, bây giờ thấy Bạch đại thẩm như vậy tâm trạng càng xác định, rồi lại không đành lòng nói toạc, không thể làm gì khác hơn là một tấc cũng không rời địa canh giữ ở bên người nàng, ngóng trông bạch đại phu mau mau trở về.

Chờ tà dương tà chiếu thời khắc, ở đầy trời Hồng Hà bên dưới, cái kia bạch đại phu đúng là trở lại, còn mang về hai chiếc quan tài.

Bởi địa phương thường có đình quan tập tục, là lấy bạch chỉ cùng với phu quân cũng không vội chôn cất, chỉ mời người hỗ trợ giơ lên đặt ở sau nhà đất trống. Mọi người giúp một chút sau, biết hắn hai người ngày gần đây đến thất nữ ở phía trước thệ nữ ở phía sau, bang xong bận bịu sau chỉ hướng về này phu thê đạo nén bi thương, lại nâng Thốn Tâm giúp đỡ chăm nom chút mới ai đi đường nấy.

Trước bạch đại phu thấy tức phụ thương tâm quá độ, liền cho nàng mở ra uống thuốc, lúc đó, Bạch đại thẩm đã ngủ say, Thốn Tâm cũng phải không bứt ra đến trong sân hóng mát một chút.

Nàng mới vừa đi tới trong sân, liền thấy bạch đại phu lưng đối với mình, ngưỡng đầu nhìn trời trên vầng minh nguyệt kia, có điều một ngày quang cảnh, cả người nhưng thật giống như già nua đi rất nhiều.

Tấc lòng không đành hắn như vậy mệt nhọc, liền mở miệng kêu một tiếng: "Bạch đại phu", vừa định khuyên nàng đi về nghỉ, liền bị cắt đứt: "Thốn Tâm cô nương, cha mẹ ngươi nói vậy rất thương ngươi thôi?"

Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, nghĩ đến hắn không nhìn thấy, liền lại nói: "Đúng" .

Chỉ thấy được bạch đại phu xoay người lại, trong mắt mờ mịt không biện buồn vui: "Ta cùng a chỉ mẹ nàng xưa nay thương nàng ; trước đó chúng ta chỉ nghĩ đến nàng hiện tại lớn rồi, sớm ngoại muốn ra gả, phải giúp nàng tìm hảo nhân gia, không thể cách đến quá xa, không phải vậy thụ bắt nạt chúng ta không biết nàng nhưng làm sao được? Lại lo lắng đứa nhỏ này bị chúng ta nuông chiều hỏng rồi, sẽ không hiếu kính bà bà đau lòng trượng phu, bị nhà chồng ghét bỏ, nếu là cách khá xa , chúng ta không giúp được nàng làm sao bây giờ? . . . Có điều nàng từ trước đến giờ cơ linh, hẳn là sẽ không.

"Chỉ là, Thốn Tâm cô nương, ngươi nói nha đầu này làm sao cứ như vậy ngu đần đây? Biết rõ hiện tại không yên ổn, còn một mực tuyển ở vào thời điểm này kết hôn, nếu không phải thôn bên cạnh có người phát hiện, sợ là liền nàng chết chúng ta cũng không biết.

"Ta làm hơn nửa đời người đại phu, liền con gái của chính mình đều cứu không được. . ."

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy yết hầu chợt tràn ngập phiền muộn, rồi lại không đành lòng nghe hắn nói thêm gì nữa, liền cắt đứt hắn: "Bạch đại phu, a chỉ nàng, không nhớ các ngươi như vậy."

"Sớm một chút đi về nghỉ ngơi đi, " bạch đại phu chỉ đáp lại một tiếng này, liền ở một mảnh nguyệt quang chậm rãi đi dạo trở về phòng.

Ngao Thốn Tâm có hạn Long Sinh bên trong, người đầu bạc tiễn người đầu xanh cảnh tượng cũng chưa từng thấy, chính là lúc trước đông Hải đại bá ba con trai vì là Na Tra giết chết, nàng đi Đông Hải phúng viếng khi Đại bá mẫu đẩy nói sinh bệnh ngoại trừ Thính Tâm ngoại một mực không gặp, đại bá đi thủy yêm Trần Đường quan vì là ba con trai báo thù . Là lấy Thốn Tâm biết kỳ tâm thương, nhưng không nghĩ ra là hà tình hình.

Nàng vào ở Bạch gia tới nay, tối nay sợ là bạch đại phu nói nói tới nhiều nhất một lần , nhưng chữ chữ trùy tâm. Thốn Tâm không thể nào tưởng tượng được, như chính mình sẽ có một ngày mất mạng, cha mẹ sẽ như thế nào? Mà Kim Tây hải bên kia không nửa chút tin tức, phụ vương mẫu hậu nhất định là huyền tâm không ngớt, đại thấy chính mình bất hiếu.

Chờ Thốn Tâm trở lại trong phòng, đã thấy cái kia Tử Phù dĩ nhiên tỉnh dậy, chính dịu dàng đang nhìn mình, Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến nàng miệng không thể nói, liền tính đợi nàng cho dù tốt chút lại để cho đem Thiên bích cùng áo xám nam tử việc viết ra; hiện nay thấy nàng tỉnh lại, thoáng chiều rộng chút tâm, thấy nàng tinh thần đầu tựa cũng không tệ lắm, liền ngồi vào bên người nàng cùng với nàng giải thích một phen hai người làm sao tới chỗ này đến đây sau mọi việc, nhưng biến mất hoa sát một chuyện không đề cập tới.

Tử Phù sau khi nghe nhưng là lông mày nhíu chặt liền muốn đứng dậy. Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ chỉ được dìu nàng lên đến bên cạnh bàn ngồi, thấy Tử Phù đưa tay đi chạm chén trà liền giúp nàng rót chén trà, Tử Phù sau khi nhận lấy thật là để xuống trên bàn, dùng đầu ngón tay dính dính nước trà ở trên bàn nhất bút nhất hoạ địa viết ra: Nơi đây lệ khí rất nặng, có quỷ quái quấy phá.

Thốn Tâm cũng biết núi này thành không đúng, nhưng lại không nghĩ rằng không đúng đến một bị thương nặng Tây Hải hầu gái cũng nhìn ra được mức độ, chợt cảm thấy trên trời cái nhóm này thần tiên thực sự là bạch chức vị cao mà không người am hiểu nỗi khổ, nghĩ đến Bạch gia thảm trạng, không khỏi khá là oán giận, nói chuyện cũng bắt đầu kích động: "Ngươi có biết được là hà quỷ quái?"

Tử Phù nhưng chỉ lắc đầu, biểu thị không biết.

Thốn Tâm thấy nàng diện hổ thẹn sắc, nhân tiện nói: "Ta tới nơi này xác thực cùng ngươi có thoát không ra can hệ, có điều nếu không phải là ngươi đã cứu ta, ta rơi xuống cái kia Thiên bích trong tay, ứng cũng so với hiện tại không khá hơn bao nhiêu. Hơn nữa ta hôm nay tìm sơn thần, hắn đã đáp ứng giúp ta hướng tây hải truyền tin, không cần mấy ngày quang cảnh, ta với ngươi liền đều trở lại Tây Hải . Nếu ngươi chân tâm hổ thẹn, về Tây Hải sau giao cho thật tình liền vâng."

Thấy nàng không nói, không thể làm gì khác hơn là nói: "Ngươi hiện nay còn làm cho ra phép thuật?"

Tử Phù gật gù, tiếp tục lãng phí nước trà: "Hơi làm cho chút biến ảo thuật."

Thốn Tâm phương muốn mở miệng, nghe được có tiếng gõ cửa, thấy Tử Phù còn khá cậy mạnh địa muốn đi quản môn, bận bịu mệnh nàng ngồi xuống, tự mình đi mở cửa.

Ngoài cửa người, một thân hồng y, thân hình thon dài, dung nhan thanh lệ, Thốn Tâm không nhìn được, bởi quay đầu lại hỏi Tử Phù, đã thấy Tử Phù cũng là lắc lắc đầu, vẻ mặt vô cùng nghi hoặc. Đang muốn hỏi dò, lại nghe người kia mở miệng, âm thanh dịu dàng: "Ngươi nhưng là Dương Tiễn chi thê, Tây Hải Ngao Thốn Tâm?"

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy đau đầu, đáp thanh là, lại bổ sung: "Là vợ trước. Không biết cô nương là ai? Thốn Tâm đã quên chút chuyện, nếu là đắc tội rồi cô nương, xin hãy tha lỗi."

"Ta tên Phi Y, ngươi không quen biết ta, có thể ta biết ngươi." Cô nương kia cười đến có chút bi thương.

Thốn Tâm có chút hồ đồ, nhưng nghe cô nương này nói ra tư pháp thiên thần, chỉ nói này sợ lại là cùng tự mình xui xẻo chồng trước có quan hệ, đốn cởi ra người sợ nổi danh heo sợ tráng sâu ý.

Cái kia Phi Y thấy Thốn Tâm không tiếp lời, không để ý nàng, tự nhiên đi vào phòng, nói: "Ngươi rất sợ ta?"

Thốn Tâm không rõ ý nghĩa, quay đầu lại mới phát hiện nàng là ở cùng Tử Phù nói chuyện, mà Tử Phù xác thực thập phần căng thẳng, chính nhìn mình so với cái gì thủ thế. Ngón này thế, có chút quen mắt.

Chính hồi tưởng thời khắc, thấy rõ Phi Y xoay người lại đang nhìn mình: "Thường dư nói cho ta biết ngươi đang tìm những kia người mới?"

Thốn Tâm nghe nàng hỏi lên như vậy, nghĩ tới Tử Phù thủ thế, chính là Thiên bích dẫn nàng đi đêm đó Tử Phù muốn dẫn chính mình chạy động tác, biết vậy nên mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng.

Nhưng nghĩ tới chính mình không có pháp lực, còn mang theo Tử Phù như thế cái ốm yếu, không muốn liên lụy Bạch gia hai người, liền quyết định trước theo này Phi Y ý, toại xé cái bật cười: "Ta chưa từng đang tìm cái gì người mới. Chỉ là, nghe nói gần nhất chết rồi rất nhiều người mới, ngươi nhưng là nói bọn họ?"

Cái kia Phi Y nghe xong lời của nàng, càng là lấy làm kinh hãi: "Ai nói những kia mới người đã chết? Bọn họ rõ ràng cẩn thận mà sống sót." Thấy Thốn Tâm không tin, lại cười nói: "Ngươi không tin, ta liền gọi thường dư đi ra ngươi hỏi hắn." Nói xong quả thi pháp hoán thường dư.

Thốn Tâm nhưng chỉ là giật mình, bình thường yêu vật có thể nào hoán đạt được sơn thần? Cô gái này hẳn là thần tiên? Nhưng lại cảm thấy không thích hợp lắm.

Không lâu lắm, quả thấy cái kia tóc trắng râu bạc lão đầu xuất hiện, hướng về phía Thốn Tâm chào một cái, một mực cung kính.

Phi Y thấy sơn thần đến rồi, cũng không khách khí, liền đối với hắn nói: "Thường dư, ngươi nói cho Tam công chúa, những kia người mới không chết."

Cái kia sơn thần đi vào thời khắc, Tử Phù đã nỗ lực gắng gượng bàn đứng lên, Thốn Tâm không yên lòng liền tiến lên đỡ, sơn thần thấy Tử Phù, cũng là thi lễ một cái sau quay về Thốn Tâm nói: "Vị này chính là Tam công chúa bằng hữu? Không biết là phương nào thần tiên "

Thốn Tâm nhưng là không thích hắn những này nghi thức xã giao, bởi vậy hơi có chút không kiên nhẫn: "Tây Hải Thủy Tộc." Liếc mắt nhìn Phi Y sau lại xung sơn Thần đạo: "Phi Y cô nương nói tới là sao thế này?"

"Này Phi Y cô nương từng nói, tiểu thần cũng không rõ. Tiểu thần điều tra hoa sát việc thì nhận biết Phi Y cô nương. Nàng cũng nói cho tiểu thần nói những kia người mới không chết, có thể tiểu thần muốn nàng mang tiểu thần đến xem khi nàng nhưng không muốn, đạo là tiểu thần bẩn, không xứng đi chỗ kia." Sơn thần đáp đến khá là bất đắc dĩ.

Thốn Tâm nhìn phía Phi Y, đã thấy nàng gật gật đầu, xung chính mình cười nói: "Ngươi xem, ta không có nói láo. Phu quân từ trước đến giờ hỉ khiết, ta nếu dẫn theo thường dư cái này một tiếng tửu khí dơ bẩn lão đầu đi, hắn tất là không cao hứng." Sơn thần nghe xong Phi Y, cười đến rất là quái lạ.

Thốn Tâm không kịp tiếp lời, lại nghe được Phi Y nói: "Phu quân theo Võ vương phạt thương không về, ngươi đi theo ta làm bạn khỏe không? Bọn ngươi Dương Tiễn, chúng ta Tử Quy." Thốn Tâm lòng nghi ngờ nàng đang trêu cợt chính mình, nhưng thấy nàng cười đến chân thành, trong thần sắc càng thập phần chăm chú, thấy mình không đáp, liền muốn phụ cận kéo tay bản thân.

Tử Phù nhưng liều mạng địa cầm lấy chính mình, rõ ràng đối với này Phi Y vạn phần đề phòng, Thốn Tâm chính đỡ Tử Phù muốn tách ra, đã thấy sơn thần ngăn cản cản Phi Y sau đối với mình nói: "Những kia người mới sinh tử tiểu thần vẫn quan tâm không ngớt, không bằng Tam công chúa cùng Phi Y cô nương đi một lần? Trái phải Tây Hải ngày mai liền phái người đến, đến lúc đó tiểu thần thông báo bọn họ một tiếng liền vâng."

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, mộng đẹp thôn

Thốn Tâm cố nén chính mình mắt trợn trắng kích động, tuy nói biết sơn thần ý tứ là để cho mình theo cái kia Phi Y đi một chuyến nhìn những kia người mới đến tột cùng là sao thế này, như những kia người mới không chết, như vậy ngày mai Tây Hải đến đón mình khi có thể đưa bọn họ cùng nhau mang ra, đúng là đại công đức một cái. Chỉ là chính mình hiện nay không có pháp lực, này Phi Y chính tà không biện, một đêm thời gian giết mình lại xua tan hồn phách sợ là thừa sức, cái này hiểm mạo, hơi lớn. Mà Tử Phù lúc này cũng là hướng về phía chính mình lắc đầu xua tay, ra hiệu không muốn đi.

Bởi vậy, Thốn Tâm khá là làm khó dễ mà nhìn sơn thần.

Phi Y thấy nàng không muốn, sắc mặt khác thường; sơn thần bận bịu cười bồi nói: "Phi Y cô nương chờ chút, Tam công chúa cùng ngài không quen, có chút khó khăn cũng là nên làm. Nếu không Phi Y cô nương ngài đi ra ngoài trước đi dạo, để tiểu thần khuyên ngăn Tam công chúa?"

Phi Y nghe xong sơn thần, gật gù: "Ta đi trong sân chờ, các ngươi quyết định liền gọi ta đi vào." Nói xong cũng không đợi Thốn Tâm trả lời, liền tự nhiên ra cửa.

Thốn Tâm lại không nghĩ rằng nàng dĩ nhiên tốt như vậy nói chuyện, lấy làm kinh hãi.

Sơn thần ở Phi Y sau khi rời khỏi đây bận bịu đi tới Thốn Tâm trước mặt, thấp giọng nói: "Tam công chúa, này Phi Y hơi có mấy phần năng lực, tiểu thần trước từng theo dõi nàng nhưng dù sao là tay trắng trở về, hiện nay nàng chủ động đưa ra mang Tam công chúa đi nàng chỗ kia, Tam công chúa hà không mượn cơ hội đi một chuyến, như biết được những kia người mới còn sống, cũng có thể miễn người sống như vậy bi thống nha." Một mặt nói một mặt cầm cái hồ lô rượu đi ra, thi pháp co lại thành mang câu kích cỡ tương đương sau đưa cho Thốn Tâm: "Này hồ lô rượu là tiểu thần tự thành tiên lên liền dẫn, Tam công chúa mang theo này hồ lô rượu theo Phi Y đi vào, tiểu thần đến lúc đó có thể mượn này hồ lô rượu biết Tam công chúa ở nơi nào, Tây Hải tới đón Tam công chúa khi cũng không lo không tìm được ngài . Còn này Bạch gia vợ chồng, tiểu thần linh nhật hóa làm phàm nhân, tự xưng là Tam công chúa người làm, bởi trong nhà có việc gấp dễ dàng cho ban đêm chính là Tam công chúa hai vị tiếp đi, rất lưu tiểu thần hậu chí nhật báo tin, tỉnh cho bọn họ lo lắng. Không biết Tam công chúa ý như thế nào?"

Thốn Tâm thấy sơn thần như vậy tự tin tràn đầy, nghĩ đến cái kia Phi Y cũng không giống người xấu, lại nhớ tới Bạch gia vợ chồng như vậy bi thống, nghĩ chính mình đi này một lần như thật có thể giúp bọn hắn mang về con gái cũng không sai, liền nhận lấy sơn thần hồ lô rượu kia hệ với bên hông. Sơn thần thấy nàng đáp ứng, vui vô cùng địa hướng nàng làm cái ấp, trong miệng không được ca tụng.

Thốn Tâm nghe không được hắn những này chua hủ chi ngữ, liền muốn đi gọi Phi Y đi vào. Nhưng Tử Phù trắng mặt chết lôi kéo chính mình, rõ ràng là không để cho mình đi ý tứ. Chỉ được vỗ vỗ Tử Phù tay, cười nói: "Ngày mai Tây Hải liền tới tiếp ta rồi, sẽ không sao."

Sơn thần thấy vậy, vuốt râu đề nghị: "Vị cô nương này không yên lòng ba công chúa, không bằng làm cho nàng cùng Tam công chúa cùng đi?"

Tử Phù về lấy một nộ khí đằng đằng ánh mắt.

Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ: "Chính là vì này Bạch gia phu thê, ta cũng nhất định phải đi. Lấy ngươi bây giờ tình hình, thực sự không thích hợp cùng ta cùng đi, không bằng ở chỗ này chờ ta?"

Tử Phù lắc đầu, cũng là một mặt bất đắc dĩ, chấm nước trà ở trên bàn viết: "Cùng đi."

Thốn Tâm sờ sờ cằm, nhìn phía sơn thần: "Ngươi nơi này thật có chút đan dược một loại ? Ta bằng hữu này chịu chút thương."

Sơn thần nghe vậy, nói một tiếng "Đắc tội", liền tới tham Tử Phù mạch, vuốt vuốt râu mép, nhíu nhíu mày, nói: "Vị cô nương này vì là cường lực gây thương tích, ngũ tạng bị hao tổn, nội tức không thuận, cứ thế tổn thương ngũ giác, miệng không thể nói. Tiểu thần phép thuật thấp kém, sợ là cứu không tốt nàng. Nhưng nơi này có chút thuốc viên, hơi giúp đỡ cô nương này Thuận Thuận nội tức, khôi phục nói chuyện năng lực nghĩ đến là không thành vấn đề." Nói liền móc ra bình thuốc viên đến.

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, đối với này sơn thần ấn tượng đúng là tốt hơn rất nhiều, liền không khách khí nhận cái kia thuốc viên đưa cho Tử Phù, liền tiếng "Đa tạ" . Thấy Tử Phù nhận dược, đối với hắn nghiêm mặt nói: "Ngươi coi là thật muốn theo ta cùng đi?"

Người nghe gật đầu, không nửa phần chần chờ.

Sơn thần thấy thế, gọi lớn Phi Y đi vào.

Thốn Tâm thấy Phi Y nhìn mình chằm chằm, hơi có chút lúng túng ho khan thanh, chỉ vào Tử Phù nói: "Ta cùng ngươi đi làm bạn. Chỉ là ta bằng hữu này Tử Phù, vì cứu ta bị thương, đưa nàng ở chỗ này ta không yên lòng, cần được dẫn nàng cùng đi."

"Được."

Thốn Tâm đưa ra muốn dẫn Tử Phù cùng chính mình một đạo đi thì vốn tưởng rằng phải tốn nhiều chút môi lưỡi, lại không nghĩ rằng Phi Y đáp ứng như vậy thoải mái, bất giác hơi kinh ngạc.

Đợi nàng phục hồi tinh thần lại thì liền thấy Phi Y dẫn theo chính mình cùng Tử Phù bay trên không trung, tâm trạng cảm thán, này Phi Y cô nương coi là thật tốc độ! Dựa vào chút nguyệt quang, Thốn Tâm ngờ ngợ phân biệt ra dưới chân bọn họ vì hảo mộng sơn, lấy nàng không quá chuẩn xác phương hướng cảm phân biệt ra, bọn họ đây là hướng về mặt phía bắc phi hành.

Thốn Tâm chính khá khó khăn bên biện hướng về thời khắc, nghe được một người nói: "Chúng ta đây là đi mộng đẹp thôn ."

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu, thấy là Phi Y đối với mình cùng Tử Phù giải thích, bởi cảm thấy, này Phi Y tuy quái lạ chút, tính tình cũng cũng không tệ lắm, liền về hỏi: "Mộng đẹp thôn là địa phương nào?"

Phi Y cười đến cực kỳ ôn nhu: "Là người không người nào mộng địa phương."

Thốn Tâm không rõ: "Nếu Vô Mộng, lại vì sao phải khen hay mộng?"

"Chính là bởi vì Vô Mộng, cho nên mới là mộng đẹp."

Thốn Tâm đang muốn hỏi lại, đã thấy Phi Y chỉ ngón tay: "Chúng ta đến ."

Ngày mai.

Thốn Tâm đẩy mắt gấu trúc uống cháo loãng nhìn phía ngồi ở chính mình đối diện Phi Y, một lòng tính toán khi nào làm cho nàng mang tự mình đi thấy những kia người mới.

Hôm qua ban đêm Thốn Tâm cùng Tử Phù vừa tới cái kia nếu nói mộng đẹp thôn, liền bị Phi Y phân gian phòng đuổi đi ngủ, chỉ nói bọn họ mệt mỏi một ngày, tất cả ngày mai lại nói. Trong lời nói, rất có chủ mẫu phong thái.

Là lấy, Thốn Tâm một đêm chưa chợp mắt địa ngao đến ngày thứ hai, đầu xoay chuyển chậm chút. Tử Phù đến hoán chính mình rời giường thì cũng tại thanh thủy rửa sạch mặt sau khi mới phản ứng được: Tử Phù có thể nói chuyện !

Nguyên lai Tử Phù đêm qua phục rồi sơn thần cho dược sau, thấy nội tức thông thuận không ít, điều tiết một đêm sau, từ hôm nay đến không ngờ có thể nói, chỉ là vẫn cứ khó có thể triển khai pháp lực.

Thốn Tâm đại hỉ, đang muốn hỏi có quan hệ Thiên bích việc, còn không tới kịp mở miệng, liền bị Phi Y hoán đi ăn điểm tâm.

Thốn Tâm dư quang quét về phía sân mở đến chính vượng hoa hải đường, trong lòng còn chưa nghĩ ra làm sao mở miệng, liền thấy Phi Y xung chính mình cười nói: "Tam công chúa cùng Tử Phù nếu là ăn xong , ta mang bọn ngươi đi du du mộng đẹp thôn khỏe không?"

Thốn Tâm Tử Phù theo Phi Y bơi một vòng mộng đẹp thôn, gặp được bạch chỉ cũng một số người khác, tất cả đều vẻ mặt sung sướng nói cười yến yến, ngược lại có một bộ đào nguyên cảnh tượng. Nhưng nàng hai cái nhưng cảm thấy kỳ quái, rất kỳ quái. Làng không lớn, có điều chừng mười gia đình, nhưng đều là tuổi trẻ vợ chồng, theo Phi Y nói, bọn họ tất cả đều không lão nhân không đứa nhỏ không quen quyến, có thể nói ba không gia đình.

Tử Phù nhưng dựa vào nàng có thể sử dụng những kia pháp lực, lặng lẽ hướng về Thốn Tâm nói: "Những này không phải phàm nhân." Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến Sơn Thành cái kia cửu đôi tân nhân, liền cũng hỏi: "Bọn họ nhưng là hồn phách?"

Tử Phù do dự: "Hình như là."

Bất đắc dĩ Phi Y vành tai, đem hai người đối thoại nghe xong cái rõ rõ ràng ràng, không đợi Tử Phù trả lời liền chủ động giải thích: "Bọn họ là hồn phách. Thế nhưng là có thân thể hồn phách."

Thốn Tâm kinh hãi: "Đây cũng là ngươi nói những kia không chết người mới?"

Phi Y cười yếu ớt xưng phải.

Tử Phù kinh hãi: "Bọn họ vừa là hồn phách, sao có thân thể?"

Phi Y làm như khó có thể lý giải được hai người vì sao như vậy giật mình, sững sờ một chút mới đáp: "Ta lấy người chết chi da, chiếu dáng dấp của bọn họ, giúp bọn họ vẽ ra thân thể, bọn họ chỉ cần khoác họa bì là tốt rồi nha (1)." Lại hỏi ngược lại: "Ta ban đêm đi ra ngoài tản bộ thì nghe được bọn họ trải qua không vui, ta liền lấy đi hồn phách của bọn họ làm cho bọn họ quá trong lòng bọn họ sinh hoạt. Như vậy không tốt sao?"

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy có chút buồn nôn, đối với này Phi Y lai lịch càng cảm thấy hiếu kỳ, có thể lấy đi phàm nhân hồn phách còn không bị trên trời dưới đất những kia thần tiên phát hiện, liền thử dò xét nói: "Phi Y cô nương, ngươi cũng biết thiện lấy phàm nhân hồn phách là phạm vào thiên điều, sẽ bị đánh vào vạn kiếp bất phục nơi ?"

"Nếu là thụ thiên điều có hạn, bọn họ đều không vui. Ta có điều là muốn cho bọn họ hài lòng, vì sao phải phạt ta?" Phi Y thật là một mặt thản nhiên.

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy cùng với nàng đến trực tiếp chút, liền đi thẳng vào vấn đề: "Phi Y cô nương, ngươi rốt cuộc là ai?"

Phi Y cười đáp: "Ta là Tử Quy thê tử." Ánh mắt nhu đến có thể chảy ra nước.

Thốn Tâm thấy nàng như vậy, nhất thời không phải nói cái gì.

Đã thấy Tử Phù cũng là cười hướng về Phi Y nói: "Ngươi rất yêu trượng phu của ngươi?"

Phi Y Hà Phi hai gò má, nhưng không chút do dự mà gật đầu.

Thốn Tâm thấy thế dụ dỗ từng bước: "Vậy ngươi phu quân biết ngươi lấy nhiều như vậy phàm nhân hồn phách sao?"

Phi Y lắc đầu: "Hắn không biết. Bất quá hắn biết ta làm như vậy là vì bọn họ được, hắn sẽ cao hứng."

Thốn Tâm buồn bực: "Ngươi luôn miệng nói vì là những người phàm tục được, nhưng ngươi cũng biết? Ngươi thiện lấy bọn họ hồn phách, bọn họ không vào Luân Hồi, không trở về thân thể, sẽ bị trở thành yêu tà!"

Đã thấy Phi Y cười hỏi ngược lại: "Chỉ cần có thể cùng người trong lòng cùng nhau, bị trở thành yêu tà thì lại làm sao? Huống hồ, người, yêu, quỷ, thần có gì khác nhau?"

Thốn Tâm sững sờ.

Tử Phù bận bịu điều đình: "Phi Y cô nương làm sao mà biết đây là bọn hắn nghĩ tới sinh hoạt?"

Phi Y có lẽ là bị nàng hai cái hỏi đến phiền, chỉ lạnh nhạt nói: "Bọn họ hoặc lầm bầm lầu bầu, hoặc hướng về thần linh khẩn cầu khi ta nghe được lời của bọn họ, liền giúp bọn họ tác thành tâm nguyện, không tốt sao?" Nói xong thấy Thốn Tâm hơi có sắc mặt giận dữ, Tử Phù một mặt không rõ, không thể làm gì khác hơn là nói: "Các ngươi không tin, tự mình đi hỏi bọn họ liền vâng."

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, liền lôi kéo Tử Phù ra ngoài.

Lần thứ hai ở trong thôn quay một vòng kết quả, là Phi Y nói tới không giả. Chỉ là Thốn Tâm bắt đầu hoài nghi nàng đầu óc có vấn đề.

Địa phương có khóc gả (2) tập tục, sáu sính qua đi, thành hôn đêm trước, nữ tử phải cùng thân hữu đồng thời khóc một hồi, tố chút công ơn nuôi dưỡng, ly biệt nỗi khổ cũng đối với tương lai chi ưu, nữ tử nhiều lo lắng cho mình gả tới nhà chồng sau thị không tốt cha mẹ chồng hoặc là trượng phu không thương yêu chính mình, là lấy lén lút hát vài câu, mà bạch chỉ thành hôn thời khắc tuy không từng có thân hữu ở trắc, vẫn cứ kéo dài này tập tục hát vài câu có điều tạm an ủi bản thân, nhưng chưa từng nghĩ này vài tiếng xướng đưa tới hỉ ở trong thôn chung quanh du đãng Phi Y.

Đây vốn là địa phương tập tục, lại bị Phi Y làm thật, lược hồn phách của bọn họ tới nơi này.

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy những người này thực sự vô tội, liền biểu thị chờ bản thân nàng đi ra ngoài thời khắc tất đưa bọn họ cũng cùng nhau mang đi ra ngoài cùng người thân đoàn tụ.

Nhưng chưa từng nghĩ, có người không muốn. Đối với nàng dẫn bọn họ đi ra ngoài đề nghị, có xoay chuyển mấy cua quẹo để giải thích, có trắng ra nói ra, có ấp úng không trả lời, cũng chỉ là một cái đáp án, không muốn rời đi.

Những hồn phách này bên trong, cố nhiên có nhớ nhung người thân không đành lòng thương tâm, một lòng ngóng trông Thốn Tâm nói cứu binh sớm ngày đến, dẫn bọn họ trở lại phàm trần.

Chỉ là, nhiều hơn, bao quát bạch chỉ ở bên trong, nhưng là không muốn trở về, không muốn trở lại. Mộng đẹp trong thôn một mảnh tự tại, lấy hồn phách thân có thể ở đây hưởng trường sinh bất lão, hôm nay cũng biết ngày mai sự, hôm nay không vì ngày mai sầu. Củi gạo dầu muối tương dấm chua trà, hiện nay kiện kiện có thể cách hắn, công danh lợi lộc, cốt nhục tình thân cũng bất quá ngoài thân vật, không vì trần thế quấy nhiễu, không vì phiền tình ưu, là gọi là mộng đẹp, là vì Vô Mộng.

Chỉ là, Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến: Những người phàm tục cũng biết, mộng đẹp nguyên do dễ nhất tỉnh (3)?

(1) mượn dùng họa bì ngạnh

(2) khóc gả tập tục tục truyền bắt nguồn từ thời kỳ chiến quốc, là lấy Phi Y không biết

(3) xuất từ Ngụy Tử An ( Hoa Nguyệt Ngân ) "Đa tình từ xưa trống không hận, mộng đẹp nguyên do dễ nhất tỉnh."

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: bởi vì mấy ngày trước có việc ra ngoài, vì lẽ đó không có ấn nguyên lai nói 2~ 3 ngày canh một, xin lỗi

Mặt khác, ta có thể lăn lộn cầu bình luận à T T

, nhân sinh giống như chỉ mới gặp gỡ lần đầu

Thốn Tâm Tử Phù trở lại thì Phi Y đã xem bữa trưa bị tốt. Thấy bọn họ trở về, chỉ cười nói bọn họ trở về đến vừa vặn, liền bắt chuyện bọn họ ngồi xuống ăn cơm.

Thốn Tâm gắp món ăn đưa đến trong miệng, nhưng khó có thể nuốt xuống, trong đầu chỉ là những kia hồn phách, đẩy da người ở trước mặt nàng vắt hết óc vì chính mình không quay về tìm lý do tình hình, đột nhiên có chút buồn cười.

Tử Phù thấy Thốn Tâm như vậy, chỉ được liền gọi vài tiếng "Tam công chúa", mới để cho phục hồi tinh thần lại.

Phi Y thấy nàng hai cái cũng không có tâm cơm canh, nghi ngờ nói: "Các ngươi làm sao đều không ăn? Lẽ nào ta làm món ăn ăn không ngon? Phu quân từng tán thưởng tài nấu nướng của ta, lẽ nào hồi lâu không nấu ăn, trù nghệ lui bước thành như vậy? Nếu như phu quân trở về, ta sao thật chăm sóc hắn?"

Thốn Tâm thấy nàng vẻ mặt ngơ ngẩn, tâm trạng không đành lòng, bận bịu gắp một đũa lớn món ăn đưa vào miệng, mơ hồ không rõ nói: "Phi Y cô nương, không là tài nấu nướng của ngươi không được, là ta cùng Tử Phù vừa mới thất thần ." Nói xong lấy cùi chỏ đỉnh đỉnh bên cạnh Tử Phù, làm cho nàng dưới sự phối hợp.

Tử Phù rất nể tình: "Phi Y cô nương quả thật có một tay thật trù nghệ. Chỉ là, ngươi luôn miệng nói đến phu quân của ngươi, không biết hắn ở đâu?"

"Hắn phạt trụ đi tới" Phi Y âm thanh nhẹ nhàng nhàn nhạt, như đến từ một cái khác thời không.

Thốn Tâm cũng xác thực cảm thấy nàng đến từ một cái khác thời không, phạt trụ đó là hơn ngàn năm trước sự, cho dù nàng như vậy mất ức cũng nhớ tới, nhưng này Phi Y. . . Thốn Tâm lại nghĩ tới nàng trước thành tựu, càng cảm thấy nàng đầu óc có mao bệnh. Nhìn Tử Phù, sợ là cùng mình ý kiến không khác.

Lại nghe Tử Phù hỏi: "Phi Y cô nương không ngại, có thể hay không theo chúng ta nói một chút ngươi phu quân sự?"

Liền, đón lấy một buổi chiều, Thốn Tâm các nàng đều ở đây chờ Tây Hải cứu giúp trong quá trình, nghe Phi Y nói xong cố sự.

Thương Trụ thời kì, Trụ vương tàn ngược, bách tính khốn khổ, Triều Ca càng hơn. Tây Chu Văn Vương hiền lương có thể trị, là lấy, Tây Chu địa bàn quản lý tây kỳ thành thương trên đất một mảnh thiên đường, không ít Triều Ca con dân dồn dập thiên đi tây kỳ, Phi Y một nhà cũng không ngoại lệ. Chỉ là Phi Y cha mẹ tuổi già, còn không tới kịp đến tây kỳ, hai người liền song song tây đi. Phi Y chỉ được một người độc thân ra đi, ở cự tây kỳ cách đó không xa trên đường đi gặp tuyết lớn, thân nhiễm phong hàn vì là Tử Quy cứu. Tử Quy gia cảnh vẫn còn toán không sai, mẫu thương nàng thiếu nữ cơ khổ, liền chứa chấp nàng. Thời gian lâu dài , tài tử giai nhân cố sự cũng liền có.

Phi Y câu đối về lâu ngày sinh tình, chỉ là thần nữ hữu tâm Tương Vương Vô Mộng. Tử Quy trong lòng người thật là vị chỉ gặp một lần một khu nhà gia đình giàu có tiểu thư, làm như hoán làm cái gì tĩnh nhữ, dài đến có thể so với Nguyệt cung Hằng Nga, tính tình lại ôn nhu hiền thục, thêu trù nghệ đều là nhất lưu, cầu thân người hầu như đạp phá bậc cửa.

Có điều, những thứ này đều là Phi Y nghe nói mà thôi, nàng từ chưa từng thấy cái kia tĩnh nhữ. Chỉ biết là Tử Quy yêu thích tĩnh nhữ, cho nên liền nghĩ biện pháp đi hỏi thăm của nàng tất cả. Nghe nói tĩnh nhữ thiện thêu, nàng liền khổ luyện thêu công; hỏi đến tĩnh nhữ công trù nghệ, nàng liền khổ học nấu ăn, chỉ là hi vọng mình có thể như người kia nhiều hơn chút, như vậy hay là Tử Quy thì sẽ nhiều chú ý mình một ít.

Phi Y đi tới tây kỳ quá thứ hai mùa xuân thời điểm, tĩnh nhữ xuất giá, Tử Quy đưa lên một khối ngọc bích, ngay đêm đó say mèm, Phi Y bồi ẩm. Ngày kế, Tử Quy cùng Phi Y định ra hôn ước.

Phi Y không biết Tử Quy hứa hẹn cưới chính mình chính mình là xuất phát từ tình vẫn là xuất phát từ khiểm, chỉ là, nàng muốn gả cho hắn, trở thành hắn thê. Ngày sau còn dài, chỉ cần mình là hầu ở Tử Quy bên cạnh cái kia một, cái kia một ngày nào đó, Tử Quy sẽ yêu chính mình.

Hai người đính hôn sau một tháng, Tử Quy chi mẫu tạ thế, thệ trước giao cho Tử Quy phải cố gắng chờ Phi Y. Tử Quy quỳ thẳng với trước mộ phần, hắn quỳ bao lâu, Phi Y liền cùng với hắn bao lâu. Phi Y cảm thấy, chính mình đi vào Tử Quy trong lòng .

Tử Quy chi mẫu thệ sau ba năm, Tử Quy phục hiếu kỳ mãn, cưới Phi Y.

Hai người kết hôn sau tương kính như tân, cầm sắt hài hòa.

Kết hôn sau tháng ba, Võ vương mộ binh phạt trụ, Tử Quy tòng quân, trước khi đi, hắn để Phi Y chờ nàng. Phi Y theo lời, chờ cho tới bây giờ.

Thốn Tâm nghe xong, chịu không nổi thổn thức. Tử Phù nghe xong, thổn thức chịu không nổi.

Thế gian đã qua ngàn năm, nàng chờ người sở ái chỉ sợ từ lâu vào trăm lần Luân Hồi, thì lại làm sao sẽ nhớ rõ nàng.

Chỉ là, nàng làm sao có thể sống ngàn năm còn tập lấy người hồn phách thuật?

Thốn Tâm Tử Phù hai hai nhìn nhau, vẻ mặt vô cùng nghi hoặc.

Thốn Tâm há mồm muốn hỏi, lại bị Tử Phù giành trước: "Phi Y cô nương, vậy ngươi vì sao phải Tam công chúa đến tiếp ngươi làm bạn?"

Phi Y si ngốc cười: "Phu quân gởi thư thường thường đề cập Dương Tiễn tướng quân, đạo là Dương Tiễn tướng quân bản lĩnh cao cường, làm người cực trọng tình nghĩa, phu quân kính nể vô cùng. Ta nghe nói Tam công chúa cũng ở nơi này nơi, liền muốn chúng ta phu quân là các loại, Tam công chúa chờ Dương Tướng quân cũng là các loại, không bằng đem Tam công chúa kế đó làm cái bạn, ta còn có thể chăm sóc Tam công chúa. Phu quân biết rồi, tất nhiên cũng vui mừng."

Cô gái này coi là thật si vô cùng, Thốn Tâm ở trong lòng thở dài, nghe được Tử Phù nói: "Cái kia vậy làm phiền Phi Y cô nương ."

Phi Y cười cười, liền nói chuẩn bị cơm tối ly khai.

Thốn Tâm muốn đuổi tới hỏi cho ra nhẽ, lại bị Tử Phù ngăn cản: "Này Phi Y cô nương sợ cũng không phải người."

Thốn Tâm bỏ quên đi tìm Phi Y hỏi rõ ràng ý nghĩ, nhìn về phía Tử Phù.

Tử Phù cúi đầu giải thích: "Phàm nhân tất nhiên là không sống nổi ngàn năm, Phi Y cô nương sợ là từ lâu qua đời . Hiện nay có điều là một tia hồn phách, sợ là nàng cũng vẽ tấm da người khoác lên người. Chỉ là, nô tỳ pháp lực thấp kém, không thấy được. Thế nhưng nàng hiện nay rõ ràng không biết đã qua ngàn năm, thần trí làm như không rõ, Tam công chúa như tùy tiện hỏi nàng, dẫn tới nàng kích động, không biết nàng sẽ làm xảy ra chuyện gì đến."

Thốn Tâm hơi suy nghĩ một chút, chỉ nói Tử Phù nói đúng là, liền bỏ đi trước kia ý nghĩ. Chỉ dằn vặt chính mình trên eo hồ lô rượu, suy nghĩ Tây Hải khi nào đến đón mình.

Ngay đêm đó, Tây Hải không người đến.

Ngày kế, Tây Hải không người đến.

Ngày thứ ba, Tây Hải không người đến. Thế nhưng, Tây Hải bên ngoài người đến.

Chờ ở mộng đẹp thôn mấy ngày nay thanh tĩnh nhàn nhã, hơn nữa Phi Y đối với bọn họ vô cùng tốt lại há miệng ngậm miệng không rời Tử Quy, là lấy Thốn Tâm ngược lại cũng khá là thương tiếc này Phi Y, cũng không vội đi. Chỉ là Tây Hải chậm chạp chưa phái người đến, Thốn Tâm chỉ lo lắng Tây Hải đã xảy ra chuyện gì cho tới chậm chạp không thể đến đón mình.

Cố mà ngày hôm nay đề bạt điểm tâm sau, Thốn Tâm nói với Phi Y một tiếng, liền lôi kéo Tử Phù đi ra đi dạo, Tử Phù biết Thốn Tâm tâm tư, chỉ được mọi cách khuyên bảo.

Nhưng chưa kịp nàng khuyên bảo xong, Thốn Tâm liền tức giận nói: "Đều do cái kia Dương Tiễn!" Tử Phù nhất thời không phản ứng lại, chỉ đáp lại một tiếng "A? !"

Thốn Tâm rất có đạo lý địa giải thích: "Nếu không phải là hắn, ta sao bị Phi Y mang đến địa phương quỷ quái này? Từ trước chỉ nói hắn nhịn ta tính xấu nhịn hàng ngàn năm, được cho cái xui xẻo chồng trước; hiện nay xem ra, ta là hắn xui xẻo vợ trước còn tạm được. Hòa ly sau còn phải đẩy tư pháp thiên thần vợ trước mũ, quá không dễ dàng ."

Tử Phù nhưng một mặt hổ thẹn: "Nếu không phải là Tử Phù dẫn sói vào nhà, Tam công chúa cũng sẽ không đi đến nơi này phương."

Thốn Tâm đốn tự hối nói lỡ, mấy ngày nay đến Tử Phù sớm cùng với nàng giải thích cái kia Thiên bích cùng áo xám nam tử — gọi là la trì — lai lịch, biết bọn họ vì là Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến mà đến, Thốn Tâm lần này gặp rủi ro, cùng bọn họ đúng là có thoát không ra can hệ, nhưng lại không đành lòng thấy Tử Phù như vậy, liền rất có đạo lý địa khuyên bảo: "Này nguyên không là của ngươi sai, nếu không phải là vậy cũng môi chồng trước xung quan giận dữ vì là hồng nhan, đánh nát ngọc thụ khiến mảnh vỡ rải rác Tây Hải, cũng sẽ không có nhiều chuyện như vậy. Nói đến nói đi, đều là Dương Tiễn lỗi không thể nghi ngờ!"

Hai nữ đang khi nói chuyện, dĩ nhiên đi tới cửa thôn, nghe được phía trước có một nam một nữ tiếng nói chuyện, Thốn Tâm lo lắng bọn họ quấy rối có tình người mật hội, liền đem Tử Phù lôi kéo, trốn vào một viên ước chừng ba người ôm hết cây hoa quế sau.

Cách đó không xa một nam tử mặc áo trắng cùng một lục y nữ tử đi tới, đợi bọn hắn đi vào, Thốn Tâm mới nhìn rõ hai người tướng mạo, than nhẹ: "Bích nhân vậy!" Tử Phù nghe xong Thốn Tâm lời này, nghĩ đến cùng với nàng nói cái gì, lại bị Thốn Tâm che miệng lại: "Đừng nói chuyện, cẩn thận bị phát hiện." Tử Phù thử bài mấy lần, làm sao chính mình bị thương khí lực cùng Thốn Tâm không biết khác bao nhiêu, chỉ được coi như thôi, y Thốn Tâm nói chuyên tâm xem cuộc vui.

Nam tử mặc áo trắng kia nhẹ lay động quạt giấy, mặt mày tuấn tú, trong lúc nói chuyện tự thành một phái tiêu sái, chỉ là, ánh mắt lạnh chút. Thốn Tâm xưa nay cho rằng chính mình Tam ca lớn lên là tối thượng đẳng , tứ hải bên trong không long có thể địch, hôm nay gặp mặt mới biết nguyên lai hắn vẫn có đối thủ. Chỉ là, đối thủ này quá lạnh, không giống chính mình Tam ca trơn bóng như ngọc. A, chí ít liền hời hợt trên, Tam ca vẫn là đam nổi này bốn chữ.

Mà bên cạnh hắn cô gái kia diện Nhược Phù dong, một cái nhíu mày một nụ cười đều là mị thái, Thốn Tâm cảm thấy là nam nhân nên đều sẽ động tâm. Chỉ là, nam tử mặc áo trắng này nhưng thật giống như là ngoại lệ, trước sau diện quải ba thước sương lạnh.

Hai người kia âm thanh cực thấp, Thốn Tâm tuy nhìn ra khá là rõ ràng nhưng không quá nghe được thanh, là lấy Thốn Tâm dự định thò đầu ra nghe được càng rõ ràng chút, vừa mới giật giật, liền thấy nam tử mặc áo trắng kia hướng phương hướng của chính mình liếc mắt nhìn, ánh mắt tựa tiễn, Thốn Tâm lo lắng hắn phát hiện mình, chỉ không dám cử động nữa.

Nam tử mặc áo trắng kia quét một cái liếc mắt kia sau, tiếp tục cùng cô gái kia nói chuyện, vẻ mặt như thường, Thốn Tâm lúc này mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Chỉ là nhưng thủy chung nghe không rõ hai người kia đang nói cái gì, khá là tiếc nuối.

Chỉ thấy lục y nữ tử kia cười khanh khách mà nhìn nam tử mặc áo trắng, không biết nói cái gì, trang bị xa xa sơn cảnh, ngược lại thật sự là như tranh vẽ. Lục y nữ tử thấy nam tử mặc áo trắng không đáp, tựa là có chút tức giận, liền đưa tay muốn vén nam tử mặc áo trắng.

Thốn Tâm trong lòng cười: Tiểu tình nhân giận dỗi.

Nhưng tay của cô gái kia mới vừa đụng tới nam tử mặc áo trắng, liền bị dùng quạt giấy mở ra; cô gái kia nhất thời đổi sắc mặt, hai mắt còn đang nam tử trên người, làm như vô hạn oan ức.

Thốn Tâm tâm trạng cảm thán: Chẳng lẽ là cuồng dại nữ tử phụ lòng hán?

Nam tử mặc áo trắng mở ra tay của cô gái sau, vẻ mặt lạnh nhạt địa hướng lục y nữ tử kia nói rồi gì đó, sắc mặt không hề thay đổi, Thốn Tâm nhưng cảm thấy hắn mặt mày đã có tức giận, thậm chí, còn có mấy phần, ghét bỏ?

Thốn Tâm toại đại thay này lục y nữ tử không đáng.

Lục y nữ tử kia nghe xong lời của nam tử, đã là rưng rưng muốn khóc, nhưng vẫn chưa từ bỏ ý định địa quay về nam tử mặc áo trắng không biết nói cái gì, còn chủ động đầu hoài tống bão lên.

Thốn Tâm lắc đầu than thở: Si nữ!

Nam tử mặc áo trắng thấy lục y nữ tử như vậy, hiển nhiên thập phần không kiên nhẫn, quạt giấy vung lên, lục y nữ tử kia liền ngã nhào trên đất.

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy nam tử mặc áo trắng này quá Vô Tình chút, liền căm phẫn sục sôi địa xông ra ngoài, nâng dậy lục y nữ tử kia, nộ hướng về nam tử nói: "Cô nương này đối với ngươi một lòng say mê, ngươi nếu không phải yêu thích nhân gia, nói rõ ràng chính là, hà tất hại người? !"

Nam tử mặc áo trắng lần đầu gặp gỡ Thốn Tâm xuất hiện ngược lại cũng không kinh hãi, chỉ ở Thốn Tâm nâng dậy lục y nữ tử sau mới vung nhẹ quạt giấy, đem hai nữ tách ra. Nghe xong Thốn Tâm lời nói này, đem quạt giấy hợp lại, ngữ khí có chút bất đắc dĩ: "Ngươi nào biết nàng đối với ta một lòng say mê?"

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy nam tử mặc áo trắng này thật là bá đạo, hắn không thích cô nương này còn chưa tính, tự mình nghĩ giúp một chút cô nương này lại cũng không cho, liền càng không còn tức giận: "Ta vừa mới đều thấy được, ngươi rõ ràng" đang muốn nói thêm gì nữa, lại bị Tử Phù kéo, nhẹ giọng để cho mình không nên nói nữa.

Thốn Tâm huấn người huấn đến một nửa bị người một lai do địa đánh gãy, đặc biệt không thoải mái, toại chuyển hướng Tử Phù, âm thanh cao mấy độ: "Ngươi làm gì? !"

Quay đầu , nhìn thấy Tử Phù tà phía sau một màu đen cái bóng vốn là, bóng đen kia tử nhìn, rất là nhìn quen mắt.

Nàng còn không nhớ tới là ai, liền nhìn thấy bóng đen kia tử nhào tới nam tử mặc áo trắng bên người, hơi nịnh hót tiếng gọi: "Chủ nhân" .

Thốn Tâm bị này thanh chủ nhân một doạ, nhất thời nghĩ tới bóng đen này tử là ai, thế nhưng, bóng đen này tử hoán nam tử mặc áo trắng này, chủ nhân. Tam giới Khuyển vương chủ nhân? Tất cả cứng đờ xoay chuyển đầu, nhìn phía Tử Phù: "Hao Thiên Khuyển xưng chủ nhân hắn?"

Chỉ thấy Tử Phù dở khóc dở cười: "Tam công chúa, hắn chính là ngươi vậy cũng môi chồng trước. . ."

(1) Nhị ca đã sớm biết Thốn Tâm ở chỗ này, bởi vì này mặc áo xanh phục nói khá là không thể tả, vì lẽ đó làm điểm pháp, cố ý không cho Thốn Tâm nghe rõ.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: tác giả mấy ngày sau đó có việc, không thể bình thường chương mới, chư vị thứ lỗi. . .

, gặp lại

Thế gian đạo không khéo không thành sách. Thốn Tâm cảm thấy, thế gian định lý cũng thích hợp với tiên giới.

Chính mình vậy cũng môi chồng trước là tư pháp thiên thần, mỗi ngày một ngày kiếm tỷ bạc, ở đâu tới thời gian hạ phàm?

Có điều hẹn hò, ngược lại cũng vẫn là đánh cho ra thời gian, cũng tất nhiên đánh cho ra thời gian.

Chỉ là, đánh cho ra thời gian thì thôi, vì sao thật xảo bất xảo địa giật cái mình bị vây ở này mộng đẹp thôn thời gian?

Ở thời gian này còn chưa tính, vì sao thật xảo bất xảo địa ở chính mình tản bộ địa phương hẹn hò, một mực bị chính mình va vào?

Va vào thì thôi, vì sao cũng còn tốt xảo bất xảo chính là ở chính mình mới vừa cùng Tử Phù ói ra phiên xui xẻo chồng trước nước đắng sau va vào cho tới Tử Phù dưới tình thế cấp bách liền phản xạ có điều kiện nói ra xui xẻo chồng trước bốn chữ còn bị hắn nghe được một chữ không rơi?

Bị hắn nghe được một đứa con không rơi thì thôi, vì sao càng thêm thật xảo bất xảo chính là ở chính mình không có pháp lực thời điểm, nàng vừa mất ức vợ trước va vào chồng trước sẽ mỹ nhân như thế lúng túng cảnh tượng, liền nghĩ đến lòng bàn chân mạt du đều không làm được.

Sát tai xảo chữ!

Thốn Tâm con ngươi xoay chuyển vài vòng sau, thấy đối diện cái kia đại thần không có ý lên tiếng, không thể làm gì khác hơn là cười hì hì: "Tiểu Long chỉ là tới nơi này đi dạo, vô ý quấy rối chân quân." Ngón tay giảo mấy lần váy, thấy cái kia lục y cô nương vẫn khóc nỉ non, lòng thông cảm tràn lan, liền cắn răng tiếp tục nói: "Chỉ là chân quân cũng nên thương hương tiếc ngọc chút, cái kia lục y cô nương như vậy ta thấy càng thương, chân quân ngươi, hơi lãnh khốc, ạch, lạnh nhạt chút."

"Tam công chúa coi là thật từ bi. . ." Một yểu điệu âm thanh mới vừa truyền đến, liền bị chân quân đại nhân bay qua mắt đao cắt đứt , Thốn Tâm cảm thấy cái kia lục y cô nương thật là đáng thương, yêu như thế cái mặt lạnh lạnh tình.

Chính tâm hạ vì đó ai thán thời khắc, phong quá đưa tới từng trận mùi hoa quế, nhắc nhở Thốn Tâm từng nghe quá "Thụ kỳ vì là yêu phản hạ thiên đi" tuyên ngôn, Thốn Tâm nhất thời nhớ tới vị này mặt lạnh đại thần trên đầu quả tim người là Nguyệt cung trên Hằng Nga tiên tử, đối với này lục y cô nương tuyệt tình như vậy ngược lại cũng không kỳ quái, còn được cho ngồi trong lòng mà vẫn không loạn, cũng đối với này si tình hạt giống nổi lên mấy phần kính trọng.

Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến đây, liền dự định đến gần cái kia lục y cô nương, cố gắng an ủi nàng một phen, chính mình cùng với nàng nói thế nào cũng coi như có chút đồng bệnh tương liên, mặc dù mình bệnh này đã tốt đến thất thất bát bát.

Mới vừa bước ra một bước, liền bị một người tường ngăn trở.

Thốn Tâm hơi mang tới đầu, nhìn phía này đổ bức tường người, cảm thấy hắn quá tuyệt tình chút, lại thương tiếc cái kia lục y cô nương, khơi dậy Kinh Kha tập tính, toại khá là bất mãn mà quay về bức tường người nói: "Chân quân đại nhân chính là một lòng ái mộ Hằng Nga tiên tử, cũng không nên như vậy bắt nạt vị này lục y cô nương mới là. Nhân gia đối với chân quân cũng là một tấm chân tình, chân quân tuy là không thích cũng không nên như vậy đợi nàng, nàng bây giờ khóc thành như vậy, tiểu Long đi khuyên lơn khuyên lơn cũng không được sao? !"

Ngao Thốn Tâm lời nói này nói tới dõng dạc, đại nghĩa lẫm nhiên, lại không chú ý tới đối diện tư pháp thiên thần sắc mặt đỏ lại bạch, đợi nàng chú ý tới thì chỉ thấy vị kia đại thần giữa hai lông mày ninh thành xuyên chữ, chỉ thấp giọng nói: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi hiểu lầm , việc này cùng Hằng Nga tiên tử không quan hệ. Cô gái kia là bạch đằng tinh, ta nhờ nàng giúp ta tìm các ngươi, cũng không chân tâm câu chuyện." Thấy đối diện Long Nhất mặt quái lạ vẻ mặt, chỉ được lại bổ sung: "Phương mới tìm được ngươi sau nàng thừa cơ tranh công hi vọng ta trợ nàng thành tiên, thấy ta không đồng ý liền nỗ lực nắm ngươi tới uy hiếp ta, ngươi coi là thật hiểu lầm ." Ngữ khí càng là, bất đắc dĩ?

Dù là Ngao Thốn Tâm phản ứng lại chậm, cũng ý thức được nhân gia đây là tới cứu mình, còn đặc biệt thác chỉ yêu tinh hỗ trợ tìm đến mình, chỉ là mới vừa tìm tới liền bị chính mình không phân rõ hồng đen trắng địa dạy dỗ đốn, bởi vậy, Thốn Tâm tự giác đuối lý, liền lúng túng, rất lúng túng, phi thường lúng túng.

Không thể làm gì khác hơn là lúng túng ho khan thanh, lúng túng cong cong thân, lúng túng biểu thị áy náy: "Tiểu Long nhiều có đắc tội, chân quân xin mời thứ lỗi, thứ lỗi." Khóe mắt dư quang quét đến Hao Thiên Khuyển, chưa từ bỏ ý định địa nghĩ đến vì chính mình hòa nhau một ván: "Nghe nói Khuyển vương mũi nhạy bén, chân quân đại nhân kỳ thực có thể mệnh Khuyển vương tới tìm tiểu Long, không cần phiền phức vị cô nương kia ."

Hao Thiên Khuyển nghe xong Thốn Tâm, bận bịu chỉ vào Thốn Tâm bên hông cái kia thu nhỏ lại bản hồ lô rượu: "Tam công chúa, không phải chủ nhân không mệnh ta tìm ngươi, là ngươi bên hông cái rượu kia hồ lô mùi vị quá nặng, nhất thời mê hoặc ta, chủ nhân mới theo ta phân hai con tìm. Chủ nhân cùng cái kia bạch đằng tinh thật đúng là vừa mới biết, ta hiện nay liền đem nàng đưa đi, ngươi tuyệt đối không nên hiểu lầm, không nên tức giận." Nói hoàn, cái kia bạch đằng tinh quả nhiên biến mất ở chân trời.

Thốn Tâm tức giận nhìn về phía Hao Thiên Khuyển: "Ta tức cái gì?"

Sau đó, Hao Thiên Khuyển đặc biệt yên tĩnh, Tử Phù bộ dạng phục tùng không nói.

Thốn Tâm không nói gì nghẹn họng. Đại thần chỉ giữ trầm mặc.

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy, bầu không khí có chút, quỷ dị.

Tử Phù hộ chủ, liền theo Hao Thiên Khuyển nhận xuống: "Khuyển vương nói này hồ lô rượu che Tam công chúa mùi vị, nhưng này hồ lô rượu vì là sơn thần tặng cho, nói là hắn có thể dựa vào này hồ lô rượu biết được Tam công chúa ở nơi nào; chân quân cùng Khuyển vương tới nơi này, sơn thần nên giúp đỡ hai vị tìm Tam công chúa mới là, lẽ nào ở giữa xảy ra điều gì sự cố?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển đại khái cũng thấy cái kia trận yên tĩnh khá là quỷ dị, bởi vậy trả lời đến mức rất là nhiệt tình, cũng rất là không rõ: "Chủ nhân theo ta tới đây thì sơn thần đúng là có tới đón tiếp, hắn nói cho chúng ta Tam công chúa cùng Tử Phù cô nương vì là bắt quỷ mất tích, chẳng biết đi đâu. . . Chủ nhân mệnh ta căn cứ Tam công chúa cùng Tử Phù cô nương mùi vị tìm đến, chỉ là mùi vị đó đến trong thôn một khu nhà nhân gia sau liền đứt đoạn mất, bị nồng đậm mùi rượu cho che lấp. . . Chỉ là hôm nay nhìn thấy Tam công chúa, nhưng cảm thấy Tam công chúa trên người ngoại trừ dĩ vãng mùi vị ngoại, tựa hồ còn có mặt khác một loại mùi vị, tựa hồ là loại tiên thảo, có điều "

"Đừng tìm nhiều như vậy cớ!" Thốn Tâm không đợi Khiếu Thiên khuyển nói xong liền thô bạo cắt đứt, chột dạ nhìn Dương Tiễn một chút, thấy hắn sắc mặt như thường mới yên tâm lại. Trong lòng phỏng đoán Hao Thiên Khuyển nói tới tiên thảo vị hẳn là Chúc Dư thảo, nhưng không muốn Dương Tiễn tra cứu, chỉ không muốn hắn tra ra nội tình sau lại cho là hắn thiếu nợ chính mình, đến lúc đó dây dưa xuống, thật vô vị.

Tử Phù nghe xong Khiếu Thiên khuyển nhưng là hơi có chút giật mình: "Khuyển vương làm sao mà biết nô tỳ tên?"

Thốn Tâm nắm lấy then chốt, hiếm thấy địa phản ứng nhanh hơn một lần: "Các ngươi đi qua Tây Hải?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn mình chủ nhân, không biết trả lời như thế nào. Hai nữ cũng tùy theo nhìn phía Dương Tiễn.

Bị sáu con mắt nhìn chằm chằm bạch y Thần quân một phái hờ hững: "Tây Hải Tam công chúa cũng một tỳ nữ mất tích, Nhị thái tử Nguyên Cát báo lên thiên đình muốn mượn Hao Thiên Khuyển dùng một lát, ta liền tự mình dẫn theo Hao Thiên Khuyển hạ giới tới tìm." Sau đó nhìn phía Thốn Tâm: "Có gì vấn đề?"

Thốn Tâm vốn là lo lắng Tây Hải có chuyện là lấy chưa từng phái người tới tiếp ứng chính mình, nghe được Dương Tiễn nói như vậy làm như chính mình lo ngại, liền hắn Dương Tiễn ra tay, tựa hồ xác thực không cần những người khác giúp đỡ , bởi vậy bị Dương Tiễn này vừa hỏi cũng làm cho có chút ngượng ngùng, hơi thấp đầu không nhìn tới hắn. Nhìn thấy bên hông hồ lô rượu khi lại nghĩ tới sự kiện: "Ta từng xin mời sơn thần đại hướng tây hải truyền lời, đạo minh ta ở nơi nào cũng để Tây Hải tốc sai người đến tiếp ta, lẽ nào Tây Hải chưa lấy được?"

"Chỉ sợ không phải chưa lấy được, mà là căn bản liền không truyền lời." Dương Tiễn suy đoán.

Nhưng này nói ở Thốn Tâm nghe tới, tuy rằng nội dung trên như suy đoán, có thể giọng điệu này, làm sao nghe cũng giống như chắc chắc.

Không đợi nàng tiếp lời, Dương Tiễn lại nói: "Những kia người mới hồn phách nhưng là đều tại đây nơi?"

Thốn Tâm gật đầu cười khổ: "Bọn họ đều bị một người tên là Phi Y nữ tử mang tới đây, chỉ là, đại thể ở đây vui đến quên cả trời đất, không muốn trở lại ."

"Bọn họ không muốn trở lại, Dương Tiễn tự có biện pháp làm cho bọn họ trở lại."

Giọng điệu này tự tin vô cùng. Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn phía người nói chuyện, thấy khóe miệng hắn tuy ngậm lấy một vệt cười, trong mắt nhưng lộ ra không thể nghi ngờ ý tứ đến, nhất thời choáng váng.

Lại nghe được Dương Tiễn hỏi: "Cái kia Phi Y ở nơi nào?"

Thốn Tâm không tự chủ đề phòng: "Ngươi muốn làm gì?"

Dương Tiễn bình tĩnh nhìn phía nàng: "Phi Y thiện lấy phàm nhân hồn phách, trái với thiên điều, tất nhiên là lúc này lấy thiên điều luận xử."

Thốn Tâm muốn biện, nhưng chỉ nói cái ngay cả mình đều thấy vô lực lý do: "Nàng vốn là có ý tốt. . ." Dừng một chút, lại tiếp tục mở miệng: "Nàng tuy lấy phàm nhân hồn phách, nhưng chưa từng tổn thương bọn họ. Mấy ngày nay nàng đối với ta cùng Tử Phù cũng là chăm sóc rất nhiều, nàng là người tốt, ngoài vòng pháp luật còn khoan dung, ngươi liền không thể dàn xếp dàn xếp sao?"

Dương Tiễn quay đầu, không hề nhìn nàng, chỉ mở miệng: "Ngươi mà trước mang ta đi tìm cái kia Phi Y biết rõ ngọn nguồn."

Đồng dạng là không thể nghi ngờ vẻ mặt, Thốn Tâm nhận tội.

Thốn Tâm bọn họ đi tìm Phi Y thì Phi Y đang ngồi ở cạnh cửa may quần áo, thấy Thốn Tâm Tử Phù trở về làm như nhìn thấy cứu tinh giống như vậy, vội vã nghênh đón lôi kéo Tử Phù nói: "Tử Phù tỷ tỷ, ngươi ngày hôm trước giáo châm pháp của ta ta quên mất. Bang phu quân may quần áo phùng đến một nửa mới phát hiện phùng sai rồi, y phục này hiện nay thành dáng dấp như vậy , ta sao không ngại ngùng cho phu quân xuyên y phục như thế. Ngươi mau giúp ta nhìn, có cái gì bổ cứu biện pháp?"

Tử Phù tiếp nhận Phi Y đưa tới quần áo, nhẹ giọng nói: "Hôm nay có khách nhân đến ."

Phi Y trước kia một lòng nhào vào trên y phục, kinh Tử Phù nhắc nhở mới chú ý tới phía sau bọn họ theo hai tên nam tử, chính mình nhưng không quen biết, không thể làm gì khác hơn là nhìn về phía Thốn Tâm.

Thốn Tâm thấy nàng vẻ mặt vô cùng nghi hoặc, không thể làm gì khác hơn là một vừa giới thiệu: "Phi Y, đây là Hao Thiên Khuyển, bên cạnh hắn vị này, là Dương Tiễn." Thốn Tâm cảm thấy nói ra cuối cùng ba chữ đặc biệt tốn sức.

Quả thấy Phi Y nghe xong danh tự này đặc biệt hưng phấn, khom người (1) hướng về Dương Tiễn được rồi một đại lễ: "Ta chính là Tây Chu binh sĩ Tử Quy chi thê Phi Y, phu quân cùng Phi Y xưa nay kính phục Dương Tiễn tướng quân trung nghĩa song toàn, vì ta Tây Chu phạt trụ đại nghiệp xuất lực không ít. Kính xin tướng quân thụ Phi Y cúi đầu."

Thốn Tâm thấy Dương Tiễn đối với Phi Y động tác này cũng là hơi hơi kinh ngạc, nhưng chỉ không chút biến sắc địa vi nhíu nhíu mày, lại lấy sét đánh không kịp bưng tai tư thế khôi phục thái độ bình thường, chỉ lạnh nhạt nói: "Phu nhân xin đứng lên, Dương Tiễn không chịu nổi lớn như vậy lễ."

Thốn Tâm không khỏi oán thầm: Tâm tư trọng!

Phi Y nghe xong Dương Tiễn, cũng liền không chối từ địa dựng đứng lên, nhìn mấy lần Dương Tiễn phía sau bọn họ, xác nhận không người tuỳ tùng, ánh mắt ảm ảm, chuyển hướng Dương Tiễn nói: "Xin hỏi Dương Tướng quân, phu quân Tử Quy người ở nơi nào?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển rất là kinh ngạc: "Ngươi đã nói đó là phạt trụ binh lính, vậy bây giờ, Aiyou, Tam công chúa, ngươi bấm ta làm chi?"

Thốn Tâm trừng Hao Thiên Khuyển một chút, ôn nhu đối với Phi Y nói: "Ngươi phu quân hắn chưa có trở về. Dương Tiễn lần này trở về là muốn mượn ta Tây Hải Tam công chúa thân phận làm việc, ta hiện nay với hắn có chuyện đứng đắn muốn nói; trước hết để cho Tử Phù dạy ngươi đem quần áo phùng được, sau khi ta lại để Dương Tiễn nói cho ngươi biết Tử Quy sự khỏe không?"

Phi Y nghe vậy nhìn phía xa xa, vẻ mặt buồn vui mạc biện, chỉ nhẹ nhàng mà nói: "Được, đương nhiên được . Ngược lại ta cũng đợi nhiều năm như vậy, lại sao sẽ quan tâm chờ lâu một hồi này ."

Thốn Tâm nhìn chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng khó chịu, hướng về Tử Phù liếc mắt ra hiệu, người sau liền dẫn Phi Y đi vào trong nhà.

Thốn Tâm nhìn một tử một đỏ hai bóng người, hướng đi một sân hồng hồng Hải Đường, chỉ cảm thấy đỏ đến mức bức người, từng đoá từng đoá Hải Đường sáng quắc như lửa, không thích hợp thất gia.

Thành công đem Phi Y dao động vào trong nhà sau, Thốn Tâm vốn định lôi Dương Tiễn đi cái thanh tĩnh chút địa phương nói rõ Phi Y sự, nhưng tay phương duỗi ra, đột nhiên nhớ tới hắn không sánh được chính mình ca ca có thể tùy ý túm, hơn nữa nàng là một người vợ trước đi túm hắn cũng không quá thích hợp, toại bó lấy tay, làm ra phó đoan trang hào phóng dáng vẻ nói: "Chân quân có thể hay không theo tiểu Long đi ra nghe tiểu Long đem Phi Y việc nói rõ?"

Hai Lang Hiển Thánh chân quân cũng là ôn văn nhĩ nhã địa nghiêng nghiêng người, nho nhã lễ độ địa đưa tay nói: "Xin mời" .

(1): Thương Chu lễ nghi không rõ; nhưng quỳ lễ hẳn là ở cái ghế sau khi xuất hiện mới từ từ trở thành biểu thị lễ nghi tư thế. Nơi này khom người hành đại lễ vì là tác giả bịa đặt.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: gần nhất trong nhà có sự, lí do sẽ chương mới đến tương đối chậm, đại gia thứ lỗi

, chấp niệm

Ngao Thốn Tâm miệng khô lưỡi khô mà đem Phi Y cố sự nói một lần lại giúp nàng nói rồi một xe lời hay, đạo là này Phi Y một lòng say mê khổ sở chờ đợi phu quân ngàn năm, hiện nay thần trí mơ hồ mới làm ra bực này chuyện hồ đồ; huống hồ thiện lấy phàm nhân hồn phách dù sao cũng là xuất phát từ một mảnh lòng tốt, may mà còn chưa gây thành cái gì đại họa, mong rằng tư pháp thiên thần từ rộng xử lý. Nói xong trừng trừng địa nhìn chằm chằm Dương Tiễn, nỗ lực từ nơi này sông băng trên mặt tìm ra chút băng tiêu dấu vết.

Chỉ thấy đại thần mặt không biến sắc địa tự nhủ câu ngươi mà trước chờ liền ngắt cái quyết, biến mất rồi.

Nếu không phải vị kia đại thần chạy quá mau đã quên chính mình Khuyển vương vẫn còn ở nơi này, Thốn Tâm chỉ lòng nghi ngờ hôm nay tất cả những thứ này đều là mình đang nằm mơ.

Bởi vậy, Thốn Tâm lần thứ hai bấm Hao Thiên Khuyển một hồi, nghe được một tiếng gào lên đau đớn sau, xác nhận chính mình tỉnh. Phương mới ý thức tới chính mình bấm sai rồi đối tượng, khá xin lỗi đối với nhe răng trợn mắt Khuyển vương cười cười: "Thật không tiện, viết nhầm, viết nhầm." Thấy dám nộ nhưng lại không dám nói, không khỏi nhớ tới trước Đông Hải mới gặp khi hắn đối với mình như vậy e ngại, không thể làm gì khác hơn là tận lực phóng nhẹ giọng, chen lấn cái vẫn tính ôn nhu nụ cười đi ra: "Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi gia chủ người thường thường như vậy, nói đi là đi sao?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển một mặt sợ hãi: "Tam công chúa, ngươi cũng đừng nói đùa ta . Chủ con người tính cách ngươi còn không rõ ràng lắm sao?"

Thốn Tâm cười gượng hai tiếng: "Cái kia, ta không cẩn thận đem chuyện trước kia đều quên hết, ngươi chủ nhân là cái gì tính cách ta cũng thật sự không rõ ràng. Ta chỉ là muốn hỏi, hắn tại sao liền đem ngươi ở lại chỗ này chính mình đi trước đây?"

"Ngươi, ngươi, đã quên? !"

Thốn Tâm nhìn đối diện hình người cẩu tính Hao Thiên Khuyển có chút đau đầu, không muốn với hắn ở chính mình mất trí nhớ trên vấn đề làm thêm dây dưa, toại làm ra phó không kiên nhẫn dáng vẻ nói: "Ngươi chủ nhân vì sao không mang theo ngươi cùng đi?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển thấy nàng dáng vẻ ấy, quả nhiên yên đi: "Chủ nhân dặn ta, tiến vào mộng đẹp thôn sau nếu tìm được Tam công chúa nhất định phải một tấc cũng không rời bảo hộ, đến lúc đó chủ nhân như đi làm một số chuyện, ta chỉ muốn bảo vệ Tam công chúa liền có thể."

Thốn Tâm cảm giác mình tại đây Hao Thiên Khuyển trước mặt, quả nhiên là hung ác vô cùng; bởi nghĩ cái kia cuối cùng là tư pháp thiên thần cẩu, theo chân nó quan hệ cũng không thể quá kém, liền vỗ vỗ Hao Thiên Khuyển đầu, cười đến dịu dàng: "Chúng ta đi tìm Tử Phù thôi."

Hao Thiên Khuyển càng sợ hãi.

Chính như Thốn Tâm dự liệu, nàng mới vừa đạp vào trong nhà, Phi Y liền chạy tới lôi kéo chính mình há mồm phu quân trường ngậm miệng phu quân ngắn, Thốn Tâm thật vất vả tìm trong đó khích nói chen vào, nói là Dương Tiễn việc vạn phần khẩn cấp, giao cho chính mình vài câu chính sự sau liền rời khỏi , còn chưa kịp nói về cái khác. Bởi không đành lòng Phi Y thất vọng, không thể làm gì khác hơn là tiếp tục bịa chuyện, đạo Dương Tiễn sự tình xử lý xong liền sẽ trở lại, để Phi Y hãy kiên nhẫn chờ. Vì tăng cường lời nói này độ tin cậy, Thốn Tâm còn đặc biệt điểm danh để Hao Thiên Khuyển đem Dương Tiễn sẽ trở lại tin tức lặp lại một lần.

Bị điểm tên Hao Thiên Khuyển liên tục xưng phải, cũng làm bổ sung: "Chủ nhân đã nói lần này lại đây không sẽ vượt qua ba ngày, nhiều nhất ngày mai liền trở lại."

Đêm đó, Dương Tiễn đại thần liền xuất hiện , bên người còn kết bạn với cái không bình thường áo xám nữ tử. Làm sao không bình thường đây? Chính là mặt mày thanh đạm đến mức để người xem qua tức quên, nhưng quanh thân lại lộ ra cỗ hiu quạnh sức lực, làm cho ngươi muốn quên cũng không thể quên được, trong lòng biết có như vậy cái màu xám cái bóng ở nơi đó.

Thốn Tâm do là rất khâm phục này đại thần hoa đào duyên.

Hao Thiên Khuyển hết sức nhanh chóng địa chạy đi chủ nhân bên người, hỏi cái tất cả mọi người khá cảm thấy hứng thú vấn đề: "Chủ nhân, ngươi tại sao dẫn cái nữ tử lại đây?"

Đối với vấn đề này, Thốn Tâm cũng rất muốn biết, chỉ là Hao Thiên Khuyển hỏi vấn đề này khi không được hướng về chính mình phiêu ánh mắt, làm cho nàng cảm thấy làm như bởi mình ở nơi này, hắn Dương Tiễn mới không thể mang những cô gái khác đến. Tử Phù đang nhìn mình gương mặt muốn nói lại thôi, ước là cũng ôm ý tưởng giống nhau.

Ở Thốn Tâm còn nỗ lực khắc chế trụ chính mình, không muốn bởi Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng Tử Phù ánh mắt mà thất thố thời khắc, Dương Tiễn rốt cục mở miệng, âm thanh thanh đạm: "Vị này chính là Địa phủ Mạnh bà."

Thốn Tâm thầm nghĩ: Địa phủ Mạnh bà cũng là chân quân của ngươi một đóa hoa đào, quả thật là lợi hại.

Trong lúc đang suy tư, thấy cái kia Mạnh bà hướng mình thi lễ một cái, bận bịu ngăn trở nói: "Không cần đa lễ."

Mạnh bà cũng liền trả lời: "Đa tạ Tam công chúa."

Thốn Tâm thấy này Mạnh bà ngôn hành cử chỉ xa cách vô cùng, tựa khó thân cận, liền chỉ xông nở nụ cười sau, chuyển hướng Dương Tiễn nói: "Phi Y đã đợi chân quân nửa ngày, không biết chân quân có thể có nàng phu quân tin tức?"

"Dương Tiễn lần này mang Mạnh bà đến, chính là vì việc này." Chân quân trả lời.

Phi Y nhưng là nghi hoặc: "Tam công chúa, ngươi vì sao xưng Dương Tướng quân làm chân quân?"

Thốn Tâm líu lưỡi.

Phi Y đang muốn hỏi lại, đã thấy cái kia gọi là Mạnh bà đối với mình cười đến từ bi: "Phi Y cô nương, ngươi có thể còn nhớ lão thân?"

Phi Y không rõ: "Ngươi gọi Mạnh bà? Hoàng Tuyền lộ trên cái kia Mạnh bà? Chỉ là Mạnh bà không phải nên vì là lão bà bà sao, ngươi vì sao dài đến như vậy tuổi trẻ? ?"

"Ngươi hơn một ngàn năm trước cũng hỏi qua lão thân lão thân vấn đề này, Phi Y cô nương, ngươi làm thật không nhớ rõ đây?"

Phi Y hoang mang, chỉ thấy cái kia tự xưng lão thân Mạnh bà tay phải hồng quang lóe lên, liền có thêm cái chất gỗ bát, bên trong làm như cái đĩa chén nước, cái kia Mạnh bà nâng chén này đồ vật từng bước từng bước hướng mình đi tới. Quen thuộc vô cùng, thật giống như rất lâu trước đây một cô gái áo đỏ ngây ngốc hỏi vừa là Mạnh bà làm sao dài đến như vậy tuổi trẻ sau, vị kia Mạnh bà từng bước từng bước hướng chính mình đi tới, trong tay nâng Mạnh bà thang, không biết là cái kia cô gái áo đỏ vẫn là chính mình cật lực lui lại, hai tay loạn vũ đẩy ra chén kia canh: "Ta không muốn uống!"

Thốn Tâm nguyên bản liền bị Mạnh bà câu nói kia làm cho mơ hồ, thấy Phi Y vẻ mặt thất vọng thời khắc đột nhiên hét lên một tiếng, không khỏi cả kinh, liền muốn đi lên bang Phi Y lại bị Dương Tiễn ngăn cản, nghe được hắn nói: "Yên tâm."

Tư pháp thiên thần hữu tâm tướng cản, Thốn Tâm chính là muốn đưa qua cũng không qua được, chỉ được yên tâm. Thấy Tử Phù ở bên cạnh cũng là một mặt vẻ ưu lo, liền nắm nắm tay nàng, ôn nhu nói: "Yên tâm" .

Mà Mạnh bà đối với Phi Y phản ứng thì rất là trấn tĩnh, chỉ thở dài nói: "Phi Y, ngươi coi là thật còn chưa nhớ tới sao?"

Phi Y hơi ngưng lại, ai ai địa nhìn phía Mạnh bà, không nói một lời.

Mạnh bà thấy thế, cầm trong tay chén canh nhấc đến bên miệng nàng, nhẹ giọng nói: "Uống thôi, người dưng đã thành, chấp niệm ích lợi gì?"

Phi Y nghe xong lời này, nhưng làm như mất sạch sức lực toàn thân bình thường ngã ngồi tại địa. Chốc lát phương ngẩng đầu nhìn phía Mạnh bà, ngữ khí bi thương: "Bà bà, lại cho ta mấy năm, ta chỉ muốn gặp gỡ hắn, hỏi lại hắn một câu nói, chỉ hỏi hắn một câu..."

Tử Phù thấy thế không đành lòng, liền quay đầu, đã thấy chính mình công chúa cũng là một mặt không đành lòng, thò tay giật giật chân quân đại nhân: "Đến cùng xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Chân quân đại nhân nhàn nhạt quét mắt vuốt rồng sau nhìn về phía đầu rồng: "Phi Y sớm hơn ngàn năm trước liền đã qua đời, bởi không muốn Hồng Trần tình ái, cự vào Luân Hồi. Sau nhân ái sinh hận, phạm vào sát giới, bị đánh vào 18 tầng Địa Ngục. Trước đó vài ngày Địa phủ ba mươi vạn ác quỷ được thả ra, nàng cũng ở trong đó."

Thốn Tâm cùng Tử Phù hai mặt nhìn nhau. Địa phủ ba mươi vạn ác quỷ bị Dương Tiễn cháu ngoại trai Lưu Trầm Hương thả ra việc, Thốn Tâm cũng từng nghe Ngao Ngọc nói về, chỉ là, trước mắt cái này ai ai khóc cầu nữ tử, là ác quỷ?

Phi Y nghe thấy bọn họ đối thoại, làm như rõ ràng Thốn Tâm Tử Phù suy nghĩ, liền chuyển hướng hai nữ bi thảm nở nụ cười: "Phi Y thật là Địa phủ ác quỷ, chỉ là thời gian quá lâu, lâu đến Phi Y đều đã quên chính mình là chỉ quỷ . Chỉ khi chính mình vẫn là ở tây kỳ một lòng khổ sở chờ đợi phu quân thê tử." Âm thanh càng ngày càng nhẹ, Thốn Tâm chỉ xem như nàng Tâm Khổ rơi lệ, đã thấy nàng ngẩng đầu, hướng về phía chính mình lại là nở nụ cười.

Tử Phù thực sự không đành lòng muốn tiến lên dìu nàng, đã thấy Phi Y chính mình đứng lên, quay về Thốn Tâm nói: "Tam công chúa, Phi Y sống sót thì không đã từng hỏi phu quân hắn có hay không từng yêu ta, cho đến chết một khắc đó mới hối hận. Ta chỉ là muốn biết rõ vấn đề này mà thôi, Tam công chúa, Phi Y chỉ là muốn biết đáp án, thư thả đến đâu Phi Y mấy năm, chỉ cần mấy năm, khỏe không?"

Thốn Tâm đối với trong này cố sự đầu óc mơ hồ, lại nghe không được Phi Y khổ sở cầu xin, bất đắc dĩ chỉ được nhìn phía Dương Tiễn cầu viện. Người sau nhìn nàng một cái sau quay về Phi Y nói: "Ngươi đã hỏi qua một lần, biết rõ không có đáp án, tội gì ở đây dây dưa. Không bằng uống chén kia Mạnh bà thang, theo Mạnh bà về Địa phủ mới vâng."

Phi Y nghe vậy, trong mắt ánh sáng dần diệt, chỉ chuyển hướng Thốn Tâm Tử Phù, vẻ mặt như cây khô tro nguội giống như vậy, chậm rãi nói: "Lần trước Phi Y cố sự cũng chưa có nói hết. Trượng phu xuất chinh sau, thê tử liền ở trong nhà khổ sở chờ đợi, chờ người khác mang đến lời nhắn, chờ phu quân tự tay viết viết thư văn, chờ mỗi một kiện cùng nàng phu quân có quan hệ sự, nhất đẳng liền đợi năm năm, chờ đến rồi hưu thư, hưu thư chỉ bốn chữ, không yêu liền thôi."

"Phi Y, " Tử Phù làm như không đành lòng nàng nói thêm gì nữa, lên tiếng khuyên can.

Phi Y nhưng dường như không nghe thấy địa tiếp tục: "Phi Y không tin không yêu hai chữ, chỉ muốn chờ lúc hắn trở lại chính mồm hỏi một câu, hỏi hắn có hay không yêu. Chỉ là, nhưng chờ đến rồi hắn chết trận chi tấn, Phi Y sợ hắn một người trên đường cô đơn, liền tùy theo cùng phó hoàng tuyền. Chỉ là Phi Y chậm một bước. . . Phi Y nguyện làm hắn cuối cùng cùng trời cuối đất, nhưng hắn nhưng không có chờ Phi Y, đi đầu uống Mạnh bà thang vào Luân Hồi. Có thể Phi Y không cam lòng, không cam lòng không yêu, chỉ muốn chính mồm hỏi hắn một câu.

"Nghe nói Minh giới Tam Sinh Thạch có thể chiếu người tam sinh, Phi Y liền muốn nếu đời này đã không đuổi kịp, vậy liền chờ hắn đời sau khi đến, làm cho hắn chiếu một chiếu này Tam Sinh Thạch, sau đó nói cho Phi Y có hay không coi là thật không yêu.

"Hoàng Tuyền lộ trên, cầu Nại Hà một bên, Tam Sinh Thạch bên, Mạn Đà La hoa nở rồi lại tàn, Phi Y cuối cùng chờ đến. Chỉ là, hắn đời này không gọi Tử Quy, không phải Phi Y phu quân, hắn cùng một khác nữ tử tuẫn tình mà chết, chết rồi hồn phách cũng gắn bó."

Nói đến đây, Phi Y nhưng ngừng lại một chút, quay về Thốn Tâm nở nụ cười, vào mắt thê lương: "Tam công chúa ngày đó tháng trước cung giết Hằng Nga, khả năng lĩnh hội Phi Y lúc đó tâm tình?"

Thốn Tâm không biết phải trả lời như thế nào, Phi Y nhưng cũng không đợi nàng trả lời, chỉ mong hướng về một viện Hải Đường, trong thần sắc có chút tự giễu: "Phi Y cường hắn đến Tam Sinh Thạch bên nhìn kiếp trước, sau đó hỏi câu nói kia. Nhưng là a, hắn nói cho Phi Y, đó là một người khác cố sự, hắn không biết Tử Quy có hay không yêu Phi Y, hắn bây giờ yêu chính là trạm ở bên cạnh hắn nữ tử. Đợi nhiều năm như vậy đáp án, càng là không biết. Tam công chúa, ngươi có thể đã từng hỏi vấn đề giống như vậy?"

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy bên cạnh Dương Tiễn cứng đờ, lo lắng hắn gây bất lợi cho Phi Y, bận bịu hướng đi Phi Y nói: "Ngàn năm trước, đều không có đáp án, ngàn năm sau tự nhiên cũng sẽ không có, ngươi làm sao khổ đợi thêm?"

Phi Y vẫn là nhìn một viện Hải Đường, cũng không quay đầu lại: "Phi Y không cam lòng a! Từ hắn hứa hẹn muốn kết hôn Phi Y làm vợ bắt đầu từ giờ khắc đó, Phi Y liền chỉ muốn làm hắn thật thê tử, cùng hắn làm bạn đến già, chỉ là hắn ngưng Phi Y; Hoàng Tuyền lộ trên lại tương phùng, hắn cầm tay cùng cũng là người khác."

Nói đến đây, Phi Y chung xoay đầu lại nhìn Thốn Tâm, trong mắt đã ngấn lệ: "Phi Y khi đó mới biết, nguyên lai yêu lâu sẽ trở thành hận. Phi Y cũng không biết chính mình hận chính là hắn còn là hắn bên cạnh nữ tử, chỉ biết là Phi Y tư vào thế gian bắt đầu sát tâm, không đành lòng giết hắn liền giết hắn cùng với chi ưng thuận thề non hẹn biển người, ở hắn đêm tân hôn, một lại một, một đời lại một đời. Cuối cùng chìm đắm vào 18 tầng Địa Ngục, không được siêu sinh. Ở nơi đó thời gian lâu dài , mỗi ngày vào mắt đều là xích sắt gia thân, lọt vào tai chính là kêu khóc cố sức chửi; Phi Y hận đột nhiên lại thành yêu, chỉ là muốn nếu hắn biết Phi Y vì hắn thành bây giờ dáng dấp như vậy, hắn có hay không biết đáp án. Có như vậy một quãng thời gian, Phi Y cảm giác mình vẫn là cái kia khổ sở đợi chờ trượng phu Quy gia thê tử, không từng có hưu thư, không từng có không yêu, không từng có những cô gái khác."

Liên quan với Phi Y tự xưng vấn đề nói rõ: "Ta" ở Thương Chu thời kì vì là binh khí ngắn, không phải tự xưng; nhưng Phi Y đến thế gian sau nhập gia tùy tục địa tự xưng ta, vì lẽ đó ở nàng thần trí tỉnh táo sau hai loại tự xưng hỗn tạp

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: gần nhất trong nhà có sự, vì lẽ đó chương mới đến tương đối chậm, xin lỗi. . .

Sau đó, tác giả tiếp tục lăn lộn cầu bình luận cầu thu gom

, mộng tỉnh đêm trước

Đều là nữ tử, tấc lòng không đành, toại nhìn về phía bên cạnh tư pháp thiên thần, thay Phi Y ôm một tia ước ao nói: "Nguyệt lão chưởng nhân gian nhân duyên, chân quân khả năng bang Phi Y vừa hỏi?"

Bị Thốn Tâm coi như nhánh cỏ cứu mạng Dương Thiên thần lắc đầu một cái, hiếm thấy địa bất đắc dĩ: "Nguyệt lão chưởng đạt được nhân duyên, nhưng không quản được lòng người."

Phi Y nói tiếp: "Là lấy hắn cho Phi Y một đoạn nhân duyên, lại không chịu cho Phi Y một trái tim chân thành?"

Dương Tiễn không nói.

Mạnh bà khuyên nhủ: "Lòng người khó dò, chính là Thần Ma cũng không lực. Phi Y cô nương, ngươi sớm biết không thể có đáp án, uống này Mạnh bà thang, theo lão thân trở lại thôi."

Khinh gió thổi qua, đưa tới từng trận Quế Hương, Phi Y nhìn về phía Thốn Tâm: "Phi Y ở 18 tầng Địa Ngục cũng từng nghe nói Tam công chúa vì là Nguyệt cung tiên tử chấp niệm ngàn năm, hiện nay chấp niệm có thể tiêu? Như Tam công chúa là Phi Y, có thể nguyện uống vào cái kia Mạnh bà thang?"

Không lo được trong phòng sáng quắc ánh mắt, Thốn Tâm lắc đầu: "Không muốn." Như còn không biết hiểu đáp án kia, làm sao tình nguyện, làm sao tâm cam?

Phi Y nở nụ cười, nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn cùng Mạnh bà: "Phi Y giết phàm nhân trước, lấy hồn phách ở phía sau; tự biết phạm vào thiên điều, không cầu đặc xá, mong rằng chân quân đại nhân cùng Mạnh bà từ bi, cho phép Phi Y tự mình tạ tội."

Dương Tiễn nhắm lại con mắt: "Duẫn."

Mạnh bà cầm trong tay chén canh đặt án trên, không nói một câu.

Phi Y rồi nói tiếp: "Này gian nhà, nguyên là Phi Y căn cứ nơi ở cũ biến thành, Phi Y nguyện ở chỗ này kết thúc."

Dương Tiễn cho nên nói: "Mạnh bà ngươi mà lưu này, chờ sau nửa canh giờ, bản quân đem phàm nhân hồn phách đuổi về, mới có thể làm việc."

Thốn Tâm biết Phi Y một lòng cầu giải thoát, có thể ở này kết thúc đã là không thể tốt hơn, nhưng cuối cùng không nhịn được muốn khuyên, phương mới mở miệng liền bị Dương Tiễn mang theo ra gian nhà, quay đầu nhìn lại, liền thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng mang theo Tử Phù ở hắn hai người phía sau, biết đã không có khả năng tái kiến Phi Y, tâm trạng thương tâm, lại nghĩ đến chính mình liền câu nói từ biệt nói cũng không kịp nói, không khỏi ảo não, liền đối với Dương Tiễn không còn tức giận: "Vừa là tử biệt, cũng nên để tiểu Long cùng Tử Phù giải thích cho nàng vài câu mới là!"

Thốn Tâm ngữ khí cực kỳ bất mãn, Dương Tiễn nhưng không ngoài ý muốn, chỉ nói: "Ngươi bây giờ có thể cùng với nàng nói cái gì đây? Trước đem phàm nhân hồn phách đuổi về thân thể mới vâng."

Thốn Tâm âm u, nàng bản cũng biết Phi Y không có gì có thể luyến, lúc này cùng với nàng nhiều lời vô ích, chung không nhịn được vì đó đau lòng nghĩ đến phát tiết mà thôi, Dương Tiễn lúc này không nói một tiếng liền đưa nàng mang ra vừa vặn cho nàng phát tiết cơ hội, thấy Dương Tiễn như vậy tự mình rót thẹn thùng. Không thể làm gì khác hơn là theo hắn cho dưới bậc thang: "Chỉ sợ có người không muốn cách này mộng đẹp thôn."

Đúng như dự đoán.

Tư pháp thiên thần vung tay lên, hết thảy hồn phách liền đều tụ ở không trung, kinh hoảng không ngớt, chỉ nghe trước mắt phong thần tuấn lãng nam tử nói: "Ta chính là Thiên Giới tư pháp thiên thần, nhữ chờ tuy hồn phách ly thể nhưng tuổi thọ chưa hết, hiện rất đưa nhữ chờ hồn phách về thể."

Khoác họa bì hồn phách nghe xong lời ấy, vội vàng quỳ hạ hành lễ, nhưng sắc mặt khác nhau.

Dương Tiễn bản có thể trực tiếp thi pháp đem những người phàm tục hồn phách đuổi về trong cơ thể, nhưng bởi lo lắng bọn họ ly thể đã lâu, lại thụ Phi Y lệ khí ảnh hưởng, mạnh mẽ thi pháp làm cho bọn họ trở lại chỉ sợ tổn hại bọn họ hồn phách, bẻ đi bọn họ tuổi thọ, bởi vậy liền không chê phiền phức theo sát những hồn phách này nói một tiếng chỉ vì bọn họ cam tâm tình nguyện địa trở về bản thể.

Nhưng quả thực, như Thốn Tâm từng nói, có người không muốn.

Tư pháp thiên thần sắc mặt lạnh mấy phần, nhìn phía dưới đám kia mất họa bì che chắn hồn phách, bởi thụ lệ khí ảnh hưởng đã hơi mất diện mạo thật sự, chỉ trầm giọng nói: "Nhữ chờ có gì làm khó dễ chỗ?"

Trong đó một hai lá gan hơi lớn một chút nghe xong Dương Tiễn này vừa hỏi, lại hướng xá một cái, mới đánh bạo đáp: "Tiểu dân xưa nay nghe nói trên trời tư pháp thiên thần là cái giải dân gian khó khăn, hiện nay rất hạ phàm cứu giúp chúng ta..."

Thốn Tâm không kiên nhẫn: "Nói điểm chính!"

Lá gan đó lớn một chút khó khăn quay về Thốn Tâm được rồi dập đầu, trong miệng vội hỏi: "Tiên cô thứ tội. Tiểu dân nhóm ở đây tuy là vì hồn phách, nhưng cũng, nhưng cũng mừng rỡ cái thanh nhàn tự tại. Bây giờ nếu thế gian người thân cho là chúng ta đều chết hết, cái kia không nếu chúng ta liền ở lại chỗ này, hiện nay trở lại, có điều mấy chục năm sau khi bọn họ cũng là muốn chịu đựng tử biệt nỗi khổ, tội gì làm cho bọn họ thụ hai lần đây? Chính là ngày sau muốn thành yêu tà, chúng ta cũng nhận."

Hao Thiên Khuyển nghe vậy lạnh rên một tiếng: "Các ngươi không muốn trở về, chỉ sợ là không bỏ được tấm này bất lão bất tử họa bì đi!" Cảm thấy mình chủ nhân liếc đến một chút sau, sau này hơi co lại, thức thời ngậm miệng.

Dương Tiễn quan sát chư hồn, vẻ mặt mạc biện: "Các ngươi hiện nay tân hôn yến ngươi như keo như sơn, tại đây mộng đẹp trong thôn nhàn nhã an nhàn, năm rộng tháng dài hạ xuống, các ngươi ai dám cam đoan đối với người bên cạnh trước sau như lúc ban đầu, đối với ngày qua ngày tháng ngày sẽ không chán ghét? Tuế tuế niên niên, nhìn thế gian thân bằng thệ tận, các ngươi liền đỡ quan thủ linh đều không làm được, thế gian cũng không người lại thức được các ngươi. Các ngươi chung chỉ có thể lấy hồn phách thân tồn tại, nhiễm yêu tà khí mà không phải yêu, sinh là thân người nhưng không phải người, ở tam giới bên trong lấy thân phận như vậy lâu dài địa tồn tại hạ đi, đây cũng là các ngươi muốn ?"

Chúng hồn không nói.

Dương Tiễn phục nói: "Các ngươi như cam nguyện, bản quân đưa các ngươi về thân thể; các ngươi nếu không muốn, bản quân cũng không bắt buộc."

Thốn Tâm thấy Dương Tiễn sắc mặt không có gì sóng lớn, ngữ khí nhưng như băng giống như vậy, chỉ cảm thấy này tôn đại thần thực sự là do bên trong đến nơi khác lạnh. Mà trước mắt cái nhóm này phàm nhân, hiện nay do dự bất định, coi là thật đồng ý vì trường sinh bất lão không để ý tới tục sự liền bỏ qua thế gian tình thân hữu tình? Thốn Tâm nhìn phía trong đó vị kia bộ dạng phục tùng không nói phấn sam nữ tử, trong lòng ai thán: Bạch chỉ a bạch chỉ, ngươi có từng nhớ tới cha mẹ ngươi bây giờ bi thương?

Chốc lát lại chốc lát, vẫn là không hồn đáp lại. Dương Tiễn không kiên nhẫn: "Bản quân mấy chục lần, các ngươi đồng ý trở lại liền đi đến ta chéo phía bên trái hướng về."

Mười, cửu, tám, ...

Giữa không trung hồn phách dần phân hai đống, Thốn Tâm trước sau nhìn cái kia do dự bất định phấn sam nữ tử, mười thanh đã mất, nàng nhưng vẫn là đứng chỗ cũ, đi kèm phu quân của nàng.

Thốn Tâm nhịn nữa không đi xuống, liền muốn lên phía trước đem bạch chỉ kéo đến mặt khác một đám người bên trong, nhưng một mực nhìn chính mình không có pháp lực, mới vừa bước ra một bước liền suýt nữa rớt xuống, may mà bị Dương Tiễn đỡ lấy.

Thốn Tâm một nghĩ thầm đem bạch chỉ đuổi về cha mẹ của nàng bên người, liền đem trước bận tâm cùng vị này đại thần tránh hiềm nghi chi niệm vứt qua một bên, khá không để ý tới địa một phát bắt được Dương Tiễn, làm cho hắn đem bạch chỉ hồn phách đuổi về trong cơ thể.

Không đợi Dương Tiễn trả lời, bạch chỉ đã buồn bã nói: "Đa tạ vị cô nương này ý tốt, ta chỉ muốn cùng phu quân sinh tử đều ở đây một chỗ, cha mẹ ân tình, ta chỉ có kiếp sau lại báo."

Thốn Tâm giận dữ cười: "Kiếp sau? ! Ngươi cùng ngươi cái kia phu quân chọn con đường này, ở đâu tới cái gì kiếp sau? ! Ngươi có điều biết hắn mấy ngày liền rõ ràng hắn làm người? Ngươi cùng hắn đời đời ở đây, nếu hắn có một ngày mất hứng ngươi vậy ngươi chẳng lẽ không phải cái được không đủ bù đắp cái mất?" Thấy bạch chỉ vẻ mặt thống khổ, lại nghĩ tới ngày đó Bạch gia vợ chồng hành dung, liền ôn nhu khuyên nhủ: "Ngươi A Đa mẹ đều đang chờ ngươi, theo ta trở về đi thôi. Nếu ngươi cái kia phu quân coi là thật yêu ngươi, hắn cũng sẽ theo ngươi cunng2 nhau trở về, ta đến lúc đó giúp ngươi cùng Bạch đại thẩm nói giúp một chút, kinh lần này sinh tử, bọn họ sẽ không cản trở hai người ngươi cùng nhau."

"Hằng lang", bạch chỉ nghe vậy, trên mặt tăng mấy phần sắc mặt vui mừng, mang theo mấy phần ước ao hướng bên cạnh người nam tử, cái kia bị gọi là hằng lang nam tử nhưng là nghiêng đầu đi, nhắm mắt hít sâu một hơi mới nói: "Chỉ muội, ta không thể trở về với ngươi."

Bạch chỉ sắc mặt trong nháy mắt trắng bệch.

Nam tử kia mở mắt ra, mục không tiêu cự mà nhìn phương xa: "Ta từ nhỏ liền vì cha mẹ khí, trên thế gian nhận hết khinh thường chế nhạo, bản liền không có gì có thể luyến, hiện nay có thể làm du hồn tồn tại, không cần thụ thế nhân châm biếm, không cần vì sinh kế ưu sầu, đã là vạn hạnh. Chỉ muội, ngươi chịu theo ta, ta rất là cao hứng cảm kích. Chỉ là, ta đại tự không nhìn được, vô tài vô năng, trở lại thế gian cũng không thể làm ngươi áo cơm không lo, chỉ có thể sai lầm ngươi. Ngươi trở lại thôi."

Bạch chỉ vốn là nước mắt như mưa, nghe xong hắn lời nói này, nhưng là lau khô trên mặt nước mắt, đi tới trước mặt hắn cười nói: "Lúc trước ta thật vất vả huyên náo ngươi đáp ứng ta theo ngươi du lịch, ta chỉ nghĩ đến đi theo bên cạnh ngươi cho giỏi, ta sợ nhất chính là ngươi sẽ làm ta đi. Khi ngươi không để ý hoa sát đồn đại quyết ý cùng ta kết hôn thì ta cũng là mừng rỡ không ngớt, chỉ nghĩ đến đời này chung có thể cùng ngươi tư thủ. Chỉ là, ngươi hay là muốn ta đi..." Nói đến chỗ này, đã lại là nước mắt rơi như mưa, một đôi mắt nhưng vẫn là nhìn mình chằm chằm trước người nam tử: "Ngươi muốn ta đi, ta liền đi. Chỉ là, ngươi khi đó cưới ta, rốt cuộc là chân tâm yêu ta còn là chỉ vì toàn ta danh tiết? Hay hoặc là, ngươi chỉ là sinh không thể luyến nhưng lại không dám tự sát, làm thành thân tên dẫn tới hoa sát giết ngươi?"

Bạch chỉ gặp mặt trước nam tử sắc mặt trắng bệch, không nói một lời, liền quay đầu lại hướng Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Vị cô nương này, ta đồng ý trở lại." Nói hoàn liền hướng về Dương Tiễn bên trái đi đến, chạy như bay, chưa từng quay đầu lại.

Là lấy, cũng chưa từng nhìn thấy nam nhi rơi lệ dính khâm, há mồm không nói gì.

Chờ chư hồn phách làm ra quyết định sau, Dương Tiễn trong miệng niệm quyết thi pháp, trong tay kim quang lóe lên, bên trái hồn phách liền biến mất ở vệt kim quang kia bên trong.

Còn lại hồn phách thấy thế, đúng là hiện ra mấy phần không muốn lưu luyến vẻ, rồi lại mơ hồ lộ ra chút hưng phấn tình.

Tấc nghĩ thầm Dương Tiễn thân là tư pháp thiên thần, tất nhiên là muốn duy trì tam giới trật tự, làm sao sẽ cho phép những hồn phách này không vào Luân Hồi? Khá không hiểu liếc nhìn bên cạnh đại thần.

Chỉ thấy vị kia đại thần sắc mặt âm trầm kêu một tiếng Hao Thiên Khuyển sau lớn tiếng dặn dò: "Đem còn lại hồn phách đưa vào địa phủ."

Hao Thiên Khuyển đáp một tiếng "Đúng", liền muốn động thủ.

Cái kia còn lại hồn phách nhưng là kinh ngạc: "Chân quân đại nhân đã duẫn chúng ta ở đây, vì sao lại muốn đưa chúng ta về Địa phủ?"

Chân quân đại nhân cười gằn: "Bản quân chỉ là với các ngươi đạo minh không trở về thân thể chi hại, cũng nhận lời không bắt buộc các ngươi về thân thể, khi nào đã nói để cho các ngươi ở đây không vào Luân Hồi?"

Chúng hồn ồ lên, không kịp phản bác, liền bị Hao Thiên Khuyển thu ở trong tay liền muốn mang đi Địa phủ.

Thốn Tâm nhưng lôi kéo Dương Tiễn ống tay áo: "Có thể hay không đem cái người kêu hằng lang hồn phách lưu một hồi?"

Dương Tiễn liếc nhìn nàng một cái, trầm mặc một lát, gật đầu.

Là lấy Hao Thiên Khuyển khá không tình nguyện y Thốn Tâm nói thả ra cái kia hằng lang, liền thấy rõ chủ nhân đem Thốn Tâm Tử Phù cũng cái người kêu hằng lang dẫn tới một khác đóa đám mây trên, chỉ làm mình ở đây chờ. Hao Thiên Khuyển cho nên cảm thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm con rồng này vừa xuất hiện, chính mình liền cách thất sủng đường gần rồi mấy phần, rất là sầu lo.

Một khác đóa đám mây trên, Thốn Tâm chẳng muốn suy đoán Hao Thiên Khuyển không tình nguyện vẻ mặt sau trong lòng hoạt động, chỉ nghiêm nghị hỏi cái kia hằng lang: "Ngươi vừa mới tại sao không nói cho bạch chỉ đáp án?"

"Ta cùng chỉ muội sự, vì sao phải nói cho ngươi biết?"

Này hằng lang hơi túm. Dương Tiễn cau mày.

Thốn Tâm thấy hằng lang như vậy, chỉ cười lạnh nói: "Ngươi vừa mới dù chưa nói lên tiếng, có thể ngươi miệng hình ta nhưng nhìn đến rõ rõ ràng ràng. Ngươi tự cho là lừa nàng sau nàng trở lại có điều thương tâm nhất thời liền có thể đã quên ngươi, tìm cái khác phu quân một đời không lo?"

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: tác giả tiếp tục cầu bình luận (T T) cầu thu gom. . .

, mộng tỉnh

Hằng lang hỏi ngược lại: "Chẳng lẽ không đúng sao?"

Thốn Tâm giận dữ: "Ngươi tự cho là giúp nàng giải thoát, tự cho là như vậy tự mình hi sinh đổi nàng một đời không lo, nghe tới thật thật là cao thượng! Có điều là cái tự cho là kẻ ngu si thôi! Nàng có thể vì ngươi quăng hết thảy có điều là vì nàng yêu ngươi, ngươi nhưng nói cho nàng biết ngươi không yêu nàng, ngươi cho rằng nàng sau này thật có thể thả xuống tất cả những thứ này, một lần nữa làm về cái kia không buồn không lo Bạch gia cô nương sao?"

"Công chúa, bình tĩnh chút." Tử Phù thấy Thốn Tâm chửi đến vui sướng, mà bên người nàng vị kia thiên thần sắc mặt càng lúc càng lạnh, vội vàng tiến lên ngăn trở nói. Thấy Thốn Tâm vẫn chưa hết giận, chỉ lo lắng nàng còn nói ra nói cái gì đến gây chuyện đến bên cạnh vị này, không thể làm gì khác hơn là đối với cái kia hằng lang nói: "Vị công tử này một lòng coi chính mình vì cái kia Bạch cô nương được, vì sao không đứng ở đó cô nương góc độ ngẫm lại nàng muốn cái gì? Còn nữa, công tử lại làm sao mà biết nói ra thật tình sau Bạch cô nương thông cảm không được công tử, vẫn sẽ chọn ở công tử bên người không muốn trở lại? Công tử, thực sự là quá mức tự cho là . Công tử nói thẳng ra, Bạch cô nương trở lại cũng là mang theo công tử yêu; chỉ là công tử như vậy, Bạch cô nương sợ là một đời đều không thể buông xuống... Hơn nữa, công tử như coi là thật đau lòng Bạch cô nương, vì nàng trở lại thân thể đem tất cả từ đầu đã tới lại có ngại gì?"

Hằng lang ngạc nhiên, lập tức cười khổ: "Nàng nếu thật có thể thông cảm ta, thì lại làm sao sẽ đem ta nói tới như vậy không thể tả... Chân quân đại nhân, ngài pháp lực vô biên , có thể hay không đánh tan chỉ muội cùng mọi người có quan hệ của ta tất cả ký ức? Để tránh khỏi nàng ngày sau, làm người chế nhạo..."

Dương Tiễn từ chối: "Bản quân chỉ có thể tiêu đi một vài phàm nhân có quan hệ bản quân ký ức. Nàng vì ngươi làm ra những chuyện kia đến, liền liệu đến hậu quả, tự nhiên nên gánh chịu." Nói xong không đợi hằng lang phản ứng, liền đem hắn ném tới Hao Thiên Khuyển trước mặt, chỉ mệnh Hao Thiên Khuyển tốc đem một đám hồn phách đưa đi Địa phủ đầu thai.

Thốn Tâm nhưng là không rõ: "Ngươi đánh tan bọn họ có quan hệ trí nhớ của ngươi, những kia phàm nhân làm sao tiếp thu người chết sống lại một chuyện? Bạch chỉ thì lại làm sao tiếp thu hằng lang biến mất?"

Dương Tiễn nhẹ lay động quạt giấy: "Bọn họ chỉ sẽ biết người thân bệnh nặng một hồi . Còn bạch chỉ, tất cả xem bản thân nàng tạo hóa."

Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc: "Ngươi có bản lĩnh sửa phàm nhân ký ức?"

Dương Tiễn gật đầu: "Chỉ sửa đạt được phàm nhân ký ức", nhướng mày nhìn phía Thốn Tâm: "Tam công chúa đối với sửa ký ức một chuyện rất có hứng thú?"

Thốn Tâm cúi đầu: "..."

Bởi cúi đầu thời khắc thấy được bên hông hồ lô rượu, Thốn Tâm nghi hoặc: "Núi này thần thường dư đã nói dựa vào hồ lô rượu liền có thể tìm tới ta, làm sao này hồ lô rượu ngược lại trở ngại các ngươi tìm ta đây?"

"Đây mới là hồ lô rượu công dụng."

"A?"

"Sơn thần thường dư cùng Phi Y hợp tác, Phi Y lấy phàm nhân hồn phách, hắn bí chi không báo Thiên đình; thấy ngươi đến đây, chỉ nghĩ đến ngươi là vì điều tra việc này, liền báo cho Phi Y ngươi ở chỗ này, lấy giựt giây ngươi tới đây mộng đẹp thôn."

Cái này mưu kế ngược lại không sai, Thốn Tâm cảm thán. Chính mình là cam tâm tình nguyện tiến vào mộng đẹp thôn, đến lúc đó chính mình chọc Phi Y ngộ hại cũng trách không đến hắn sơn thần trên đầu, nhiều lắm lạc cái hộ sơn bất lực tội danh. Chỉ là chưa từng ngờ tới Phi Y chờ chính mình như khách quý đi.

Phi Y Phi Y, đến cuối cùng, Thốn Tâm cũng chỉ phát cho ra một tiếng thở dài mà thôi.

Đang lo tư , nghe Tử Phù hỏi: "Xin hỏi chân quân, vì sao sơn thần hội nguyện cùng Phi Y hợp tác?"

Dương Tiễn nhìn một chút Tử Phù, đáp: "Theo như nhu cầu mỗi bên. Thường dư lâu không bị hương hỏa, Phi Y sơ lấy phàm nhân hồn phách sau, hương hỏa vượng không ít, nhất thời nổi lên tham niệm, nghĩ đến quay đầu lại khi đã hại không ít phàm nhân, liền đâm lao phải theo lao xuống ."

Tử Phù không nói.

Thốn Tâm nhưng than thở: "Phàm nhân ham muốn an nhàn, thần tiên ham muốn hương hỏa, người cùng tiên, có cái gì khác nhau chớ?"

Dương Tiễn nhẹ lay động quạt giấy tay một trận, nhìn trái nhìn phải mà nói nó: "Thường dư bây giờ đã bị ta như thế luận xử, mấy ngày sau mộng đẹp sơn thì sẽ có mới sơn thần."

Nói xong đem quạt giấy vừa thu lại, quay về Thốn Tâm nói: "Đi thôi, ta đưa các ngươi về Tây Hải."

Tấc tâm ly khai thời khắc từ đám mây nhìn lại, chỉ thấy mộng đẹp thôn hồng quang Diễm Diễm, áo xám Mạnh bà chính ở phía trên làm kết giới lấy dùng Sơn Thành người không nhìn thấy trận này đại hỏa. Thốn Tâm không muốn, chỉ là hiện nay hồn phách về thân thể về thân thể, vào Luân Hồi vào Luân Hồi, trụ người không ở đây, làng cũng liền không có tồn tại cần thiết.

Thốn Tâm đột nhiên rất nhớ tái kiến vừa thấy cái kia một viện Hải Đường, nói vậy cái kia phiến hoa hải tại đây một áng đỏ bên trong nhất định là càng địa lóa mắt, chỉ là không biết cái kia đem một mảnh xuân tâm phó chư Hải Đường (1) hồng sam nữ tử, hiện nay là như thế nào sáng quắc hoa (2)?

Tư pháp thiên thần đáp mây bay thuật cao siêu, là lấy Sơn Thành không lâu lắm liền đã ở phía sau biến mất không còn tăm hơi, Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên hối hận chính mình làm sao không đi theo bạch thím lên tiếng chào hỏi, nhưng hiện nay bạch chỉ trở lại , bọn họ tất nhiên không cần lo lắng , chỉ không biết bạch chỉ ở sau đó nhật nguyệt trong phải như thế nào quên nàng cái kia hằng lang, quên hắn hai người ở mộng đẹp trong thôn chồng hát vợ theo vui sướng thời gian? Những kia phàm nhân mộng đẹp trong thôn lĩnh hội một phen Tiêu Dao tháng ngày sau, lại còn sẽ vừa lòng trên thực tế khổ cực làm lụng?

Mộng đẹp thôn, quả thật là mộng đẹp một hồi. Nguyên do dễ tỉnh.

Chỉ là, trong mộng người tỉnh rồi, mộng ngoại người nhưng vẫn là chấp mê.

Thốn Tâm trước sau không đành lòng Phi Y khổ sở chờ đợi ngàn năm không có kết quả, chỉ được thử hướng bên cạnh vị kia đại thần nói: "Chân quân đại nhân, cái kia Tử Quy có điều phục rồi Mạnh bà thang, nhưng sau đến rõ ràng đã thấy Tam Sinh Thạch, làm sao còn có thể không rõ ràng chính mình kiếp trước tâm ý?"

Đại thần đối với vấn đề này không hài lòng lắm, dùng quạt giấy gõ gõ lòng bàn tay, mới đáp: "Hắn đã trọng lịch một lần nhân sinh, trên Tam Sinh thạch thấy càng như là của người khác cố sự."

Cảm giác này, Thốn Tâm hiểu lắm.

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng không nói lời nào, liền lại nói: "Cái kia Tử Quy ngược lại cũng không nhất định thật đối với Phi Y vô ý, có lẽ là không muốn chính mình chết rồi Phi Y cơ khổ, cố mới trái lương tâm viết xuống cái kia phong hưu thư."

"Chân quân lấy nam nhân thân phận làm suy đoán?" Thốn Tâm làm như hơi nhấc lên mấy phần tinh thần.

Dương Tiễn gật đầu.

Thốn Tâm nhíu mày: "Này nam nhưng là đều yêu thích tự cho là? Cái kia hằng lang như vậy, Tử Quy cũng như vậy, đánh vì muốn tốt cho nàng cờ hiệu đưa nàng bị thương thương tích khắp người. Đều đạo phu thê đồng tâm, nhưng này làm trượng phu rõ ràng liền không hiểu được thê tử" nhìn thấy tư pháp thiên thần sắc mặt làm như, lúng túng chút, bận bịu xua tay: "Tự cho là nói không phải ngươi." Chính mình cảm thấy càng miêu càng hắc, Tử Phù ở bên cạnh không ngừng túm chính mình quần áo hiển nhiên cũng là cảm giác mình bổ sung đến rất nguy, toại quyết định đổi đề tài.

Chỉ là đầy đầu đều là mấy người này, vì lẽ đó đề tài đổi để đổi lại cũng vẫn là cái kia mấy cái: "Nếu như lúc trước Phi Y cũng như nàng phu quân như vậy uống Mạnh bà thang thật tốt, không đến nhân ái sinh hận phạm vào sát giới, càng sẽ không chìm đắm vào 18 tầng Địa Ngục..." Thấy Dương Tiễn sắc mặt càng ngày càng kỳ quái, Tử Phù túm chính mình tay áo tay cũng càng ngày càng dùng sức, chỉ được ngừng khẩu, chờ nghĩ lại lại nghĩ lại, rốt cục ý thức được tự mình nói cái gì , quyết định không tiếp tục nói nữa.

Chỉ là, bởi của nàng vô tâm sai lầm đưa đến tư pháp thiên thần quanh thân khí tràng ngột ngạt vô cùng, nàng cùng Tử Phù đều cảm thấy không quá thoải mái, khi đó, một Thanh Y tiểu nhi chân đạp Phong Hỏa Luân bay tới, Thốn Tâm thầm nghĩ: Cứu tinh!

"Na Tra huynh đệ", khí tràng ngột ngạt tư pháp thiên thần chủ động chào hỏi.

Thanh Y tiểu nhi lại đây sau cũng không được nghi thức xã giao liền hướng về phía Dương Tiễn nói: "Nhị ca, phụ vương ta tìm ngươi , ngươi mau trở lại chân quân thần điện đi."

Dương Tiễn bất động: "Lý Thiên vương có chuyện gì?"

Na Tra chu mỏ: "Không biết, ta hồi thiên đình cùng Ngọc đế báo cáo bắt quỷ tình trạng gần đây, đang muốn lúc rời đi bị phụ vương phái công việc này kế, ta hỏi hắn là chuyện gì, hắn lại không chịu nói, chỉ làm cho ta mau tìm ngươi trở lại."

Lại nói Na Tra trước đến thật vội, cũng chưa từng chú ý Dương Tiễn mang theo người phương nào, hiện nay thấy rõ là Thốn Tâm sau, tâm trạng oán giận: Phụ vương giao cho mình này cái gì phá công sự!

Oán thầm , hắn tiền nhậm Nhị tẩu mở miệng: "Chân quân đại nhân nếu là có sự, liền hồi thiên đình đi, tiểu Long cùng Tử Phù có thể chính mình về Tây Hải." Lời nói xong liền nhanh đầu lưỡi, một không có pháp thuật, một bị thương, làm sao về Tây Hải?

Dương Tiễn nhưng là hướng về Na Tra nói: "Na Tra huynh đệ nếu không phải gấp, có thể hay không đại Nhị ca đem Tam công chúa cùng với hầu gái đuổi về Tây Hải?"

"Được." Na Tra đáp ứng rất thoải mái.

Ở tư pháp thiên thần đi rồi, Na Tra tiểu tử này vây quanh chính mình một cái một Tam công chúa kêu, nói bóng gió địa hỏi mình tại sao cùng với Dương Tiễn trong quá trình, Thốn Tâm cảm thấy bó tay toàn tập.

Ở mộng đẹp trong thôn thì nàng bởi Phi Y bạch chỉ sự thương tâm, vì vậy đối với Dương Tiễn đưa chính mình trở lại đề nghị không nghĩ nhiều liền đáp ứng rồi, đương nhiên, lúc đó nàng cũng không cái khác lựa chọn. Chỉ là, ở đám mây trên nói rồi vài câu ngốc nói sau khi mới ý thức tới, chính mình thân là cái vợ trước nên cùng trước đó phu tránh hiềm nghi mới là, làm cho hắn đưa bản thân trở lại, thực sự là cấp Thiên đình cũng tứ hải cung cấp không ít đề tài câu chuyện. Là lấy Na Tra sau khi xuất hiện chính mình chỉ cảm thấy cứu tinh đến rồi, tuy đối với hắn giết Đông Hải Tam ca việc vẫn có khúc mắc, nhưng là nghe xong hắn không ít anh hùng sự tích lại kiêm hắn có được đúc từ ngọc, liền cũng không có bao nhiêu thành kiến. Nhưng chưa từng nghĩ, như thế một thân thể nho nhỏ, càng tích chứa khổng lồ như vậy bát quái năng lượng.

Là lấy tại na trá gọi ra lại một tiếng Tam công chúa thì Thốn Tâm không nhịn được giơ tay hắn, ngồi xổm người xuống cùng tiểu Na Tra nhìn thẳng: "Tam thái tử, tiểu Long biết trước từng là ngươi tiền nhậm Nhị tẩu, chỉ là, hiện tại đã không phải là . Hơn nữa chân quân hắn tâm hướng tới nhất thời Nguyệt cung giai nhân, vì lẽ đó Tam thái tử chớ nên không nên hiểu lầm tiểu Long cùng chân quân. Lần này có điều là tiểu Long gặp rủi ro, chân quân cứu tiểu Long mà thôi, không còn cái khác, không biết Tam thái tử đối với lời giải thích này còn thoả mãn?"

Na Tra mở to hai mắt gật gù, Thốn Tâm lúc này mới hài lòng buông lỏng tay ra đứng lên, lại nghe Na Tra dẫn theo mấy phần thăm dò hỏi: "Tam công chúa, ngươi coi là thật thả xuống đây?"

Thốn Tâm vô lực gật đầu.

Lại nghe được Na Tra nói: "Tam công chúa ; trước đó chúng ta đều thấy Nhị ca là cái vì công danh lợi lộc không chừa thủ đoạn nào nham hiểm tiểu nhân thì chỉ có ngươi tin tưởng hắn, cũng nói hắn thủy chung là cái lòng mang tam giới đại anh hùng, càng là vì hắn mà vĩnh tù Tây Hải. Là lấy Na Tra xưa nay kính nể ngươi đối với Nhị ca phần này thâm tình, cảm thấy thế gian cũng chỉ có ngươi phần này thâm tình phương xứng với Nhị ca. Vốn tưởng rằng hiện nay mới thiên điều xuất thế, vốn tưởng rằng... Làm thật đáng tiếc , đáng tiếc ."

Thốn Tâm thấy trước mắt cái này tướng mạo có điều hơn mười tuổi gia hỏa ông cụ non địa thở dài, thực sự là bất đắc dĩ, chỉ được vỗ vỗ đầu hắn nói: "Tam thái tử, tiểu Long cùng chân quân đại nhân đã hòa ly trăm năm, sau đó nam hôn nữ gả các không liên hệ, kính xin Tam thái tử không nên nói nữa lên lời tương tự ." Mắt thấy Phi Y vì cái không có đáp án vấn đề chấp nhất ngàn năm, Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm giác mình biết đáp án sau kiên quyết vong tình cách làm rất là sáng suốt, chính là không trọn vẹn ngàn năm ký ức, nhưng hiện nay trải qua ung dung không lo, đúng là chuyện may mắn. Từ trước chính mình chỉ nghĩ đến gả cái đỉnh thiên lập địa anh hùng, có thể anh hùng làm sao, thất phu thì lại làm sao? Phi Y vị hôn phu vì là bảo đảm gia quốc mà chết, là cái anh hùng; bạch chỉ phu quân mới có thể giống như vậy, thất phu hàng ngũ, kết quả nhưng cũng đều là tan nát cõi lòng thần thương. Chính mình hiện nay đẩy cái tư pháp thiên thần vợ trước tên tuổi, sợ là sau đó cũng không ai dám cưới chính mình, vậy liền sống cả quãng đời còn lại với Tây Hải, trường thị phụ vương mẫu hậu trái phải, ngược lại cũng đúng là việc tốt; nếu là, nếu là, vẫn có như vậy một điểm duyên phận đồng ý quan tâm chính mình, vậy liền tìm cái một lòng người, người già không rời, hàng năm đồng tâm.

Thấy Na Tra con mắt mở càng to lớn hơn gật gật đầu, Thốn Tâm rất hài lòng.

(1) xuất từ Đường Bá Hổ câu thơ "Tự kim ý tứ cùng ai nói, một mảnh xuân tâm phó Hải Đường "

(2) xuất từ ( Kinh Thi Đào Yểu )

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: xin nhớ, Thốn Tâm là mất trí nhớ. . .

Mặt khác yếu điểm bình luận làm sao cứ như vậy khó T T

, Phi Y phiên ngoại chi trong mộng không biết thân là khách

Ánh lửa Diễm Diễm như máu, một viện Hải Đường có vẻ càng kiều diễm; sáng quắc liệt diễm bên trong, ta dường như gặp được ngươi, giống nhau lúc trước.

Lúc trước lúc trước, hiện tại cảm giác phải là mỹ hảo phải có chút quá đáng chữ.

Năm đó lần đầu gặp gỡ.

Lần đầu gặp gỡ thì ta vải thô áo tang, ở tung bay đầy trời tuyết bay trong nằm rạp ngã xuống đất, bốn bị băng hàn như thấu xương tủy.

Bóng đêm nặng nề, minh nguyệt nấp trong mây đen sau khi, trên trời nửa điểm tinh quang cũng không, ta nhắm mắt lại nghĩ, A Đa mẹ, ta cứ như vậy đến bồi các ngươi thôi. Không ngừng cảm thấy trên mặt có lành lạnh chất lỏng chảy ra, ta nhưng không muốn mở mắt.

Vốn tưởng rằng có thể liền chết đi như vậy.

Lẽ ra nên liền chết đi như vậy.

Nhưng có một ôn hòa âm thanh lọt vào tai, "Cô nương, ngươi không sao chứ?"

Ta mở mắt ra, đã thấy không rõ người kia mặt mày, chỉ biết là trong tay hắn đèn lồng phát sinh ánh sáng lờ mờ, phảng phất trong thiên hạ này ấm áp đầu nguồn.

Sau khi, ta liền bất tỉnh nhân sự.

Sau khi không thiếu niên trong, ta ở thế gian du đãng, nghe không ít kịch nam thoại bản. Luôn cảm thấy của chúng ta gặp gỡ phù hợp những kia anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân mới đầu, nhưng lại thiên không có sẽ thành thân thuộc phần cuối. Có điều nghĩ đến, cũng là ta quá ngốc, gặp gỡ thời điểm bầu trời đêm hắc trầm như mực, sớm có diễn thử, ta Mạn Mạn quỷ sinh diễn thử.

Ta làm sao sẽ cho rằng, cái kia một ngọn đèn lung mờ nhạt, có thể rọi sáng không bờ bến đêm tối.

Sau khi tỉnh lại, làm vì là phụ mẫu đều mất, chạy nạn đến tây kỳ nữ cô nhi, không nghi ngờ chút nào địa bị gia cảnh vẫn còn tốt bụng mà gì thiện đại nương cùng ngươi thu nhận giúp đỡ. Vẫn là kịch nam thoại bản nhất quán quá trường.

Mới bắt đầu thời gian, ta thật sự không hề nghĩ rằng trở thành thê tử của ngươi, chỉ muốn ở nơi này thu nhận giúp đỡ trong nhà của ta làm chút đủ khả năng việc, để ân cứu mạng mà thôi. Quét rác giặt quần áo, pha trà luộc cơm. . . Có thể làm, ta đều đồng ý đi làm.

Có thể cái thứ gọi là tình cảm này, nhưng đột nhiên xuất hiện. Ta không biết ta là khi nào thì bắt đầu yêu của ngươi, hay là cái kia ngày xuân, ngươi ở trong viện múa đao như vũ, một thụ Hải Đường phân như mưa rơi; lại hay là ngày đông ngươi săn hạ Bạch Hồ tặng ta vì là cừu, môi ý cười di ấm không thay đổi hoa tuyết. Hoặc giả hứa ở ngươi cứu ta cái đêm đông đó, nó liền đã tới, như lúc đó che ngợp bầu trời Dạ Tuyết giống như vậy, ta không chỗ có thể trốn.

Không trốn được, không bỏ xuống được, vậy liền chỉ có tranh thủ, dù cho chỉ có như vậy một tia hi vọng.

Ta từng một lần cho rằng, hi vọng nắm trong tay, không ngừng mọc rễ nẩy mầm, chung có một ngày sẽ như trong sân Hải Đường giống như vậy, hạ lên một thụ hoa vũ.

Kết hôn ngày ấy, ngươi mặc vào ta tự tay vì ngươi dệt thành đại hồng hỉ phục, cùng ta dắt tay chí đại nương trước mộ phần, chính mồm đồng ý sẽ cùng ta đến già đầu bạc, vĩnh viễn không bao giờ tướng phụ.

Ta nhẹ giọng nói, đại nương như thế có biết, nhất định an tâm. Ngươi chỉ biết là đại nương an tâm, cũng không biết ta là cỡ nào hài lòng, chỉ cảm thấy toàn bộ thế giới đều bởi vậy sáng sủa, đó là tự cha mẹ về phía sau, ta lần đầu tiên có như vậy cảm thụ.

Kết hôn sau tháng ngày, là chống đỡ ta ở cầu Nại Hà vừa đợi ngươi một năm rồi lại một năm niềm tin.

Ngươi giúp ta phất đi trên vai lá rụng, ngươi vì ta chấp bút hoạ mi, ngươi tán ta trù nghệ tinh xảo... Mà ta, rốt cục có thể lấy thê tử ngươi thân phận, ở ngươi đi đồng ruộng làm lụng thì vì ngươi đưa lên ấm canh cơm nóng, hết thảy mọi thứ, đều ở đây một mình ngươi lại một miệng cười , mịt mờ thành trong trí nhớ ấm vụ.

Nếu là không có cái kia cuộc chiến tranh, thật tốt.

Võ vương phạt trụ mộ binh, ngươi việc đáng làm thì phải làm. Ta trước sau như một mà ủng hộ ngươi, chỉ ở ngươi xuất chinh đêm trước xin thề, bất luận sau lần đó làm sao, Phi Y tất cùng phu quân sống chết có nhau.

Ta còn nhớ ngươi lúc đó trả lời, ngươi nói chúng ta còn có vô số đường muốn dắt tay cùng, ngươi làm sao sẽ chết, ngươi lại sao cam lòng ta đi chết.

Liền, ta ôm trả lời của ngươi, bảo vệ ngươi người già đến già, vĩnh viễn không bao giờ tướng phụ hứa hẹn, chờ ngươi trở về.

Đời này làm người phần cuối, là ta ăn mặc ngươi đồng ý khi áo gả, ở một cái biển lửa bên trong đi tìm ngươi. Ta nghĩ, chỉ có này liệt liệt đại hỏa, mới có thể khu đi ta quanh thân băng hàn.

Chỉ tiếc, đến lại diện mới phát hiện, ngươi quá sớm, ta quá muộn.

Ta không nhịn được lệ rơi đầy mặt. Ta thế mới biết, nguyên lai quỷ cũng là có nước mắt.

Cầu Nại Hà vừa đợi chờ tháng ngày kỳ thực không tính gian nan, mỗi một cái kinh Hoàng Tuyền lộ người đều là có nói không hết cố sự, mang theo không bỏ được yêu hận sầu oán, bọn họ tổng thì nguyện ý đang uống đi Mạnh bà thang trước đem cố sự toàn cũng cho ta.

Ta nghe có thêm nam nữ si tình, chết bệnh biệt ly, trong lòng đối với ngươi nhớ nhung không ngừng lớn mạnh thành võng, tại kia giăng lưới lặc cho ta điên cuồng trước, ta rốt cục chờ đến ngươi.

Chỉ là, làm nhiều năm như vậy chờ đợi thành một câu "Không biết" thì xem ngươi hổ thẹn mà nhìn bên cạnh ngươi nữ tử, ta nhưng cái gì đều không làm được.

Nói cẩn thận vĩnh viễn không bao giờ tướng phụ, vì sao ngươi nhưng cùng nàng người tay?

Không cam tâm, liền tư vào nhân gian. Một đời lại một đời địa tìm tới của ngươi chuyển thế, một đời lại một đời mà nhìn ngươi cùng người khác yêu nhau đính hôn.

Vĩnh viễn không bao giờ tướng phụ nguyên lai chỉ là vu khống. Đố kị phẫn hận cuốn lấy ta không kịp thở, oán khí tại người hồng y ác quỷ giết một người rồi một người người, ta cũng không biết giết người cái kia rốt cuộc là ai.

Ta xem ngươi ôm đã lạnh lẽo thân thể vẻ mặt bi thương , ta nghĩ an ủi ngươi, có thể đưa tay ra nhưng từ ngươi trên vai xuyên qua. Ta sờ sờ mặt của mình, nhưng là khóc không ra nước mắt.

Ở ta tư vào thế gian không biết thứ mấy cái năm tháng trong, Địa phủ phán quan rốt cuộc đã tới. Bọn họ nói ta loạn người khác Luân Hồi, phạm vào sát giới tích ác không ít, cũng bị đánh vào 18 tầng Địa Ngục, vĩnh viễn không được Luân Hồi.

Ta nghĩ, như vậy cũng hảo.

18 tầng Địa Ngục là cái rất tĩnh tâm địa phương, đối với ta mà nói.

Ở đây, ta rốt cục có thể không cần ưu phiền ngươi là ai, lại cưới ai, ta có thể làm chính mình là Tử Quy thê tử, cùng hắn người già bất tương phụ mộng đẹp.

Cứ như vậy, đời đời kiếp kiếp xuống.

Trong mộng không biết thân là khách, một thưởng tham hoan.

— hồi ức cùng hiện thực đường phân cách —

Trong đầu có người không được địa ngâm vịnh, đào chi Yêu yêu, sáng quắc hoa. Chi tử vu quy, nghi thất nghi gia.

Ta cười như trong biển lửa thân ảnh đưa tay ra, Tử Quy Tử Quy, ngươi nghe, nghi thất nghi gia đây.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: bài này trường kỳ không người bình luận, văn phong đã xuất hiện phân liệt tâm thần. . .

, phàm tâm

Na Tra nghe xong Thốn Tâm cái kia phiên cảm nghĩ sau, cuối cùng yên tĩnh lại, là lấy, ở một mảnh an lành bầu không khí bên trong, Na Tra mang theo hai cái trong biển sinh vật về tới Tây Hải.

Mà Dương Tiễn tự bị Na Tra gọi về Thiên đình sau liền vội vàng chạy tới chân quân thần điện, nào ngờ đến lúc đó chậm một bước, chỉ bị Mai Sơn huynh đệ báo cho, Vương Mẫu đã tuyên Thác Tháp Thiên Vương đi Dao Trì, mệnh hắn tư pháp thiên thần sau khi trở lại đó là khắc chạy đi.

Dương Tiễn không biết Vương Mẫu lần này đi chính là cái nào bước kỳ, chỉ hơi trầm ngâm liền mệnh Mai Sơn huynh đệ chờ đợi ở đây, chính mình thay đổi triều phục liền hướng về Dao Trì chạy đi.

Phủ đến Dao Trì, đã thấy to lớn Dao Trì chỉ Vương Mẫu, Thác Tháp Thiên Vương cũng sư phụ của chính mình Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân ba cái, Thiên nô cũng chỉ là đi vào thông báo mình tới sau liền tự mình lui ra.

Tư pháp thiên thần tâm trạng kinh ngạc, trên mặt vẫn không chút biến sắc địa hành lễ. Chỉ thấy Vương Mẫu một bộ xem cuộc vui tư thái địa để cho mình miễn lễ sau, quay về Thác Tháp Thiên Vương dặn dò: "Đưa ngươi phát hiện việc nói cho chân quân đi."

Lý Tĩnh đáp lại sau một mặt làm khó dễ địa đối với Dương Tiễn mở miệng: "Tiểu thần duyệt khắp cả mới thiên điều hết thảy điều mục, không nửa điểm liên quan với thần tiên có thể di động phàm tâm câu chuyện."

Dù là tư pháp thiên thần từ trước đến giờ giỏi về không chút biến sắc, giờ khắc này trên mặt cũng lộ vẻ kinh ngạc.

Chỉ thấy được trên bảo tọa Vương Mẫu nhếch miệng, cố ý qua loa nói: "Hỗn độn sơ khai thời gian, thế gian hữu thần Vô Tiên, những năm gần đây, tam giới ngu muội đúng là đem hai người nói làm một ." Dừng một chút, nhìn phía giai trước nam tử, trong mắt không biết là trào phúng vẫn là thương hại: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi cũng biết, cấm chỉ thần tiên động phàm tâm, trước kia bản liền không phải thiên điều quy định?"

Dương Tiễn cả kinh, cúi đầu nói: "Tiểu thần ngu muội, xin mời nương nương nói rõ."

Vương Mẫu cười gằn: "Thiên điều chính là Thiên Địa vận hành chi quy, vì là Phục Hy đại đế cùng Nữ Oa nương nương tạo nhân khi sáng chế, vì là chính là tam giới an bình. Lòng người xưa nay khó dò, tiên cũng như này. Thân là Đại Địa Chi Mẫu Nữ Oa nương nương thì lại làm sao sẽ định này quy củ? Này nguyên là thượng cổ các thần vũ hóa trước mệnh bệ hạ mạnh mẽ thêm ở trên trời điều bên trong, mẹ ngươi tiên vị cũng là bởi vậy đến." Nói chuyển hướng Ngọc Đỉnh: "Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, còn lao ngươi cùng ngươi cái kia đồ nhi ngoan giải thích rõ ràng."

Dương Tiễn nhìn phía chính mình sư phụ, thấy hắn nhìn ánh mắt của chính mình đặc biệt thê lương, chỉ được lên tiếng nhắc nhở: "Sư phụ mời nói."

Ngọc Đỉnh thở dài, phương mới mở miệng nói: "Viễn Cổ mờ mịt thời khắc, Bàn Cổ khai thiên, Nữ Oa tạo nhân, Phục Hy trị thế, các thần phụ trợ, trong thiên địa một mảnh an bình. Lúc đó thiên địa sơ khai, hữu thần Vô Tiên, thượng cổ các thần đều là từ nhỏ tức là thần thân, cụ thần lực, do Phục Hy đại đế tự mình giám sát, đi che chở tam giới chi trách. Sau đó trăm năm, Bàn Cổ đại thần vũ hóa, Phục Hy đại đế cùng Nữ Oa nương nương từ các thần bên trong lấy ra Đế Tuấn cùng Hi Hòa vì là kế nhiệm Thiên đế thiên hậu, cũng tứ mười tử, từ đó tị thế.

"Là thì thần có thể di động phàm tâm, thần nhân thông hôn, thần thần kết hợp cũng không là số ít. Chỉ là, thượng cổ các thần đều vì thiên địa linh khí biến thành, thần thần kết hợp khó sinh tử tự, mà cùng người thông hôn sau sinh ra tử tự bán thần nửa người, là tam giới dị sổ, Hoàng Đế Xi Vưu loại hình đều ở đây liệt.

"Thần hội Vĩnh Sinh, người nhưng sẽ không, mà cùng người thông hôn thần hi vọng chính mình phu thê có thể vĩnh viễn không chia cách, liền tư độ tu vi, phàm nhân phi thăng, trên đời liền có tiên. Chỉ là, phàm nhân sau khi phi thăng, liền hi vọng chính mình người thân huynh đệ, đều có thể cùng hưởng trường sinh bất lão chi phúc, liền năn nỉ để cho thân thiết cũng có thể phi thăng. Trong lúc nhất thời, một người đắc đạo, gà chó lên trời. Thiên đế vợ sau Thường Hi. Thường Hi nguyên do trượng phu quốc một phàm nhân, cũng ở nơi này phi thăng thành tiên hàng ngũ.

"Đồng thời, Thần Tộc thông hôn thần cũng hi vọng đản đến tử tự, liền chung quanh tìm y hỏi dược, nhưng linh khí bản vô hình thể, thì lại làm sao có thể sinh dục? Thiên đế sau chi tử chính là Phục Hy đại đế cùng Nữ Oa nương nương rất tứ, lấy để thế gian ở Bàn Cổ đại thần vũ hóa sau vẫn có thể hưởng quang minh ấm áp, cố sinh ra mười tử làm mười ngày.

"Thần thần kết hợp không thể có tử tự, rồi lại muốn hưởng niềm hạnh phúc gia đình, là lấy hữu thần nghĩ ra mượn phàm nhân chi phúc sinh con trai, phàm nhân sinh ra tử tự sau liền đánh tan ký ức, đem hài tử ôm trở về đến mình dưỡng dục...

"Hữu thần thấy động tác này bất công, mà rối loạn tam giới trật tự, cố dâng thư Thiên đế thiên hậu vừa mời bãi bỏ thượng thần mượn phàm nhân chi phúc sinh con trai, hai xin mời cấm chỉ thượng thần trợ phàm nhân phi thăng việc. Thiên hậu Doãn Chi, nhưng Thiên đế chi thê Thường Hi cũng ở phi thăng thành tiên hàng ngũ, Thiên đế không muốn, cố bác đệ nhị xin mời. Thiên hậu Hi Hòa lực khuyên, Thường Hi cũng tự quỳ ở trước điện, đạo nguyện làm tam giới đại biểu, Thiên đế chung Doãn Chi.

"Từ đó lên, nguyên mượn thần lực phi thăng phàm nhân tất cả đều lặp lại nhân thân, mượn phúc sinh con trai cũng không hề được phép. Chỉ là, những kia phàm nhân lấy phàm nhân thân thể tiếp nhận rồi không thuộc về mình sức mạnh lại bị đột nhiên rút đi, hồn phách khó có thể chịu đựng, rơi vào cái hồn phi phách tán. Mà cùng thần thông hôn lưu lại tử tự, trơ mắt nhìn mình bậc cha chú mẫu bối liền như vậy hồn phi phách tán, bi phẫn không ngớt, một lòng vì lấy lại công đạo. Trong đó không ít dồn dập nháo lên thiên đình, muốn Thiên đế cứu sống người thân.

"Nhưng nửa người nửa thần, tự nhiên không phải thần đối thủ; Thiên đế niệm một trong số đó tâm hiếu thuận, cố chỉ niêm phong lại thần lực, đem mạo phạm Thiên đình những này nửa người nửa thần thả lại nhân gian, không cho phép lại lên thiên đình.

"Vốn tưởng rằng việc này liền như vậy có một kết thúc, ai biết Hỏa Thần Chúc Dung cùng người phàm có một nước cờ Cộng Công (1), không cam lòng chính mình liền như vậy bị phong thần lực trở thành phàm nhân, liền tới đến Chúc Dung trước mặt khổ sở cầu xin, Chúc Dung nhẹ dạ khôi phục thần lực, nhưng không ngờ Cộng Công phủ vừa khôi phục thần lực liền muốn lại lên thiên đình vì đó mẫu thân lấy lại công đạo. Chúc Dung ngăn trở chi, Cộng Công không địch lại, bi phẫn bên dưới nộ xúc Bất Chu sơn.

"Bất Chu sơn khuynh, trụ trời chiết, nhân gian lũ lụt đột ngột sinh ra, Phục Hy Nữ Oa không đành lòng dân chúng chịu khổ, tìm kiếm khắp nơi Ngũ thải thạch nữ lấy Bổ Thiên động. Chỉ là, tìm kiếm Nữ Oa Thạch làm sao dễ dàng, luyện chế Nữ Oa Thạch làm sao chờ rườm rà, nước xa nan giải gần khát, mà Long thần cũng thượng cổ các thần ngày ngày bôn ba với trong nước, vẫn là cứu không lại đây Vân Vân chi dân.

"Thiên đế chi thê Thường Hi thệ trước đã là trời đế sinh ra thập nhị nữ, chư nữ thấy thế tự xin mời lấy lực một dẫn Triều Tịch (2), lấy trợ Long thần chờ tạm giải lũ lụt. Thiên đế thiên hậu hứa.

"Năm năm sau, Nữ Oa nương nương luyện tốt Ngũ thải thạch Bổ Thiên. Nhưng thập nhị nữ vì là nửa người nửa thần thân, năm năm qua lo lắng hết lòng, ngày ngày dẫn Triều Tịch, đã gần đến đèn cạn dầu, Phục Hy đại đế niệm kỳ tâm hoài tam giới, đem thân thể hóa thành minh nguyệt, lấy Bàn Cổ lông mi thực với tháng trên, hóa thành ngọc quế. Từ đó, nhân gian có ngày có tháng.

"Nữ Oa nương nương vì là luyện chế Ngũ thải thạch nguyên khí đại thương, bù hôm sau Phục Hy đại đế liền cùng quy ẩn không hỏi mọi việc, quy ẩn trước Phục Hy đại đế cường mệnh Thiên đế ở trên trời điều bên trong gia nhập một cái: Thần nhân không được thông hôn.

"Sau lần đó, tam giới vẫn có thiên đế thiên hậu cùng chưởng.

"Nhân gian lũ lụt qua đi, bách phế chờ hưng, chư hùng tranh giành, Hoàng Đế Xi Vưu nhiều phiên đại chiến muốn thống thiên hạ, nhiều thần nhân thông hôn chi tử liên lụy trong đó, Phong Bá Vũ Sư chờ thần niệm ở tại bậc cha chú tình nghĩa cũng mỗi người có giúp đỡ, nhân gian nhất thời khắp nơi bừa bộn. Thiên đế không đành lòng, tứ hoàng đế một nữ tên bạt, Hoàng Đế mượn bạt đại bại Xi Vưu với tranh giành, bạt thụ hoàng đế chi mệnh chém giết Xi Vưu, phạm vào sát giới không được hồi thiên, chỉ được trụ ở nhân gian. Mà chỗ đi qua, đều vì đại hạn, thế gian lũ lụt vừa qua khỏi, nạn hạn hán lại lên. Thiên đế không đành lòng dân chúng chịu khổ, mệnh Ứng Long giết bạt, lại xin mời Long thần mưa xuống, phương cởi ra nhân gian kiếp nạn này. Nhưng bởi thế gian chiến loạn tai hoạ nhiều năm liên tục, phạm nhân khổ không thể tả, trong thiên địa lệ khí càng hơn.

"Mà Hoàng Đế Xi Vưu chi chiến bên trong, thượng cổ các thần có bao nhiêu liên quan đến, lần này Xi Vưu chiến bại, không ít hơn thần thụ này liên lụy nguyên khí đại thương, thậm chí luân nhập ma đạo, Thần giới cũng dần phân công đừng; thiên hậu mới thôi thượng cổ các thần lại thiệp thế gian quyền lợi chi tranh, chủ lực trọng trừng liên quan đến thế gian tranh đấu thượng thần; Thiên đế bận tâm tam giới chính trực dùng người thời khắc, lại lòng mang nhân niệm, chủ trương tiểu phạt; thiên hậu tuy thuận Thiên đế tâm ý, nhưng từ đó, Đế hậu dần sinh hiềm khích.

"Nhân gian mối họa mới giải, Thiên Giới mối họa nhưng là mới sinh. Không ít hơn thần ở Hoàng Đế Xi Vưu chi chiến bên trong một Niệm Sinh mà vạn ác lên, luân nhập ma đạo; bởi lúc đó Thiên Địa lệ khí càng hơn, Thiên đế lo lắng Ma tộc tùy thời họa loạn tam giới, liền tự mình suất lĩnh các thần đi vào trừ ma.

"Thượng cổ thần ma đại chiến Ôi" Ngọc Đỉnh nói đến chỗ này không được lắc đầu, hít lại thán, cuối cùng lung lay cây quạt lại nói tiếp:

"Thần giới bên trong, có không ít là luân nhập ma đạo thượng thần chí thân chí hữu yêu nhất, làm sao tàn nhẫn được hạ tâm diệt ma. Cuối cùng, Thần giới tuy lớn bại Ma giới, nhưng là tổn thương nặng nề, không ít hơn thần ở đây chiến bên trong bụi phi... Thiên đế cũng vì vậy mà bị trọng thương, trở lại Thiên cung sau liền đem mọi việc giao do Hi Hòa quản lý, chính mình đi tới Nguyệt cung bế quan dưỡng thương, một dưỡng chính là trăm năm.

"Này trăm năm qua, tam giới ở Hi Hòa trong tay xử lý rất là thỏa đáng. Chỉ là, Thiên đế bế quan thì vừa tu luyện thành tiên không tới trăm năm nữ tiên nữ xấu tư xứng phàm nhân, thiên hậu thấy nữ xấu sau giận dữ, muốn phế tu vi tán linh hồn phách; bế quan bên trong Thiên đế không biết tại sao biết rồi chuyện này, đứng ra bang nữ xấu cầu xin, đạo là phế tu vi giáng thành phàm nhân chính là.

"Đế hậu với Thiên cung tranh chấp mấy canh giờ sau, Thiên đế phất tay áo về Nguyệt cung, bế quan không ra.

"Thiên hậu giận dữ, cường mệnh mười ngày sưởi hóa nữ xấu với trượng phu quốc bắc (3), mười ngày không dám không nghe theo. Nữ xấu qua đời sau, thiên hậu vẫn mệnh mười mặt trời cùng xuất hiện, không cho phép thế gian thấy tháng. Nhưng thế gian làm sao chịu được cao như thế ôn, là lấy thế gian lại rơi vào một mảnh sinh linh đồ thán. Trên trời tuy ngẫu có thần tiên khuyên can, nhưng đều bị thiên hậu trị tội.

"Nữ xấu có một đồ, tên Hậu Nghệ, tu vi cao siêu nhưng cự không thành tiên, thấy nữ xấu bị mười ngày sưởi hóa, thế gian lại vì vậy mà cây cỏ không sinh, trên trời các thần không một lo lắng dân gian khó khăn, ở Tây Vương Mẫu chỉ điểm cho rất đi cực uyên lấy băng cung tuyết tiễn, nộ bắn mười ngày.

"Thiên hậu chạy tới thời khắc, mười ngày đã chỉ còn lại một ngày, thiên hậu thịnh nộ liền muốn lấy Hậu Nghệ tính mạng, may mắn được Thiên đế chạy tới cứu.

"Sau lần đó, Thiên đế ban chiếu, đạo thiên hậu Hi Hòa lãnh khốc ghen tị, càng bởi bản thân tư dục phá huỷ thế gian ngàn vạn sinh linh tính mạng, vì vậy phế sau đó vị. Hi Hòa không cam lòng, tự sát với Thiên cung chính điện, oán khí xông thẳng cửu tiêu.

"Hi Hòa chết rồi, Thiên đế trọng ty tam giới, nhưng Hi Hòa oán khí quá nặng, hỗn hợp ngày xưa Nhân Ma lệ khí, nhân gian nhất thời yêu nghiệt nảy sinh. Phục Hy đại đế lần thứ hai xuất thế, mệnh thượng cổ các thần cùng này đồng thời tinh chế tam giới dĩ hoàn tam giới hiểu rõ. Đáng tiếc trận này tinh chế bên trong thượng cổ các thần, vì trận này tinh chế tu vi tan hết, dồn dập vũ hóa. Chính là Phục Hy đại đế cũng không ngoại lệ...

"Tự thần ma đại chiến sau, thượng cổ các thần bản cầu tiêu dư không nhiều, trận này tinh chế sau, càng là chỉ còn lại Nữ Oa nương nương, Thiên đế Đế Tuấn cũng Long thần ba cái.

"Nữ Oa nương nương ở Phục Hy đại đế thệ sau, đem cùng Phục Hy đại đế tị thế trong lúc sửa sang xong mới thiên điều giao do Long thần bảo đảm, đạo là thời cơ không tới, không được để mới thiên điều xuất thế. Sau khi cũng theo Phục Hy đại đế mà đi.

"Nữ Oa nương nương đi trước, chỉ nói Hi Hòa việc có một không thể có hai, toại cường mệnh Thiên đế ở trên trời điều bên trong gia nhập thần tiên không được động phàm tâm một cái."

"Hi Hòa việc cùng thần tiên động phàm tâm có gì tương quan?" Lý Tĩnh không rõ.

Ngọc Đỉnh lung lay cây quạt, lắc đầu than thở: "Thiên đế cùng thiên hậu nguyên do một đôi phu thê, chỉ là Thiên đế sau hạ phàm gặp phải Thường Hi, thê. Thường Hi hồn phi phách tán thời khắc, Thiên đế cường lưu một trong số đó tia hồn phách, lấy Tinh Nguyên tái tạo một người, người này sau đó thành tiên, danh nữ xấu."

Vương Mẫu trong mắt ý giễu cợt càng nồng: "Nữ Oa nương nương vì là Đại Địa Chi Mẫu, lại vì Phục Hy đại đế khí tam giới không để ý; thiên hậu vì là tam giới chi mẫu, cũng bởi vì đố tâm lên mà phải diệt thế; Nữ Oa nương nương tự giác thấy thẹn đối với tam giới, lại không muốn hậu thế nhiều hơn nữa thụ thần tiên đa tình nhiều đố chi đau khổ, vì vậy ở trên trời điều bên trong gia nhập thần tiên không được động phàm tâm một cái.

"Thiên đế Đế Tuấn ở thế gian tìm bệ hạ, thấy lịch ba ngàn kiếp nạn trở thành tam giới cộng chủ sau tự mình vũ hóa thành trượng phu quốc bắc, rời đi tam giới trước, vị này Thiên đế tự đạo hổ thẹn tam giới, ban hạ cuối cùng một đạo chiếu thư nói: Tam giới chúng sinh, tu mà thành tiên giả, đều không được vọng động phàm tâm."

(1) Sơn Hải kinh ghi chép Cộng Công vì là hỏa con trai của Thần

(2) Vương Sung ( luận hành ): "Đào chi lên vậy, theo tháng thăng suy", nơi này nhờ vào đó bịa đặt, mặt trăng kỳ thực không tác dụng lớn như vậy, thế nhưng, nội dung vở kịch cần. . .

(3) Sơn Hải kinh ghi chép nữ xấu vì là mười ngày sưởi hóa thành trượng phu quốc bắc, nguyên do vì là tác giả bịa đặt

Khác, câu trên bên trong nếu như không có đặc thù nói rõ, kể trên người tên, địa danh đều bắt nguồn từ ( Sơn Hải kinh ), cố sự đại thể vì là tác giả bịa đặt

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: chương này viết ra sau, phát hiện ta tại hạ thật lớn tổng thể. . .

Hoan nghênh ném gạch tặng hoa = = cầu bình luận cầu thu gom nha ~

, Trung thu phiên ngoại gia đình luộc fu ký

Thục địa, Quán Giang khẩu.

Phục hôn sau đường làm quan rộng mở địa từ đi tư pháp thiên thần chức không lâu chân quân thừa dịp hiếm thấy thanh tĩnh thời gian, cùng sư phụ ở trong sân dọn lên bàn cờ. Ở lục y phục lão đầu rốt cục không nhịn được quấy rầy quân cờ địa la hét "Không chơi không chơi, hạ xuống vừa giữa trưa kỳ, mệt chết ta bộ xương già này " sau khi, bên cạnh đen gầy nam tử bất bình xông lên: "Chân nhân, ngươi cũng quá không ngại ngùng , thua liền chơi xấu, vẫn là cùng đồ đệ mình!"

Bị điểm tên lão đầu khi có khi không địa vẫy tay bên trong phá cây quạt: "Lần này kỳ chi đạo, không ở thắng thua, mà ở quá trình, về tâm cảnh. Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi này hắc đầu hiểu gì đó!"

Hao Thiên Khuyển còn chưa kịp đáp lời, liền thấy Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cây quạt hướng hắn cái kia loạn tao tao trên đầu rung một cái, lớn tiếng nói: "Sâu sắc a sâu sắc!", liền Triều Thư phòng chạy đi, không để ý Hao Thiên Khuyển gương mặt không nhanh không chậm.

Chân quân rốt cục đứng dậy đi vỗ vỗ Hao Thiên Khuyển đầu, cười đến lịch sự nho nhã.

Hao Thiên Khuyển ô ô hai tiếng sau đắc ý hướng bên cạnh xem cuộc vui Mai Sơn huynh đệ nhìn lại, chỉ là, thấy rõ sau khi liền đắc ý không đứng lên, ô ô một giây liền nghẹn ngào.

Mai Sơn huynh đệ đang muốn cười nhạo Hao Thiên Khuyển, liền nghe được ngoài cửa chán ngán một tiếng "Nhị gia" truyền đến.

Mọi người hướng phía cửa nhìn tới thì chỉ thấy một đỏ ảnh ở trước mặt xẹt qua, thẳng lao thẳng về phía bọn họ phải phía trước nam tử mặc áo trắng. Xưa nay bình tĩnh tự tin Nhị Lang Chân Quân cũng chỉ vi nhíu nhíu mày liền đưa tay ôm nhiệt tình thắng hỏa hồng ảnh.

Thốn Tâm hài lòng ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy chính mình Nhị gia hơi đỏ mặt sau, cũng khá thật không tiện địa lập đứng dậy quay đầu lại hướng mọi người từng cái chào hỏi. Thấy mọi người vẫn cười đến kỳ quái, chỉ được lôi cửa lục y nữ tử hướng phòng bếp chạy đi, chỉ để lại một câu "Hôm nay bữa trưa ăn gạo nếp nắm!"

Một đỏ một xanh hai bóng người cứ như vậy ở dưới trời xanh mây trắng giấu ở phía sau cửa, cũng thực là không tồi phong cảnh.

Có người nghĩ thầm.

Bên trong phòng bếp.

Cô hai cái đem rửa rau việc hết bận sau, phục màu đỏ hỏi hướng về bên cạnh quần màu lục cô nương: "Tam muội, ngươi còn nhớ bán gạo nếp nắm đại thẩm là thế nào dạy chúng ta sao?"

Dương Thiền: "... Không nhớ rõ."

Hôm nay bọn họ đi dạo phố thì Thốn Tâm nếm trải cái gạo nếp nắm hô to mỹ vị sau liền quấn quít lấy bán gạo nếp nắm đại thẩm nói cho nàng vật liệu cùng cách làm... Nhưng chưa từng ngờ tới, một người một rồng đều là yêu quên sự chủ nhân.

Liền Dương Thiền suy tư: "Hay là Nhị ca sẽ?"

Thốn Tâm nhăn nhó: "... Thê tử hỏi trượng phu làm thế nào món ăn, nhiều thật không tiện nha..."

Dương Thiền lặng lẽ một lát sau lên tiếng: "Không bằng ta đi hỏi?"

Khi đó, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân xung vào phòng bếp lôi Dương Thiền liền đi, trong miệng nói lẩm bẩm: "Ta mới vừa viết mấy câu nói đồ đệ nói không sai, ngươi bang ta xem một chút."

Độc lưu Thốn Tâm ở tại chỗ không nói gì nghẹn họng.

Giữa lúc Thốn Tâm ngoan hạ quyết tâm dùng pháp thuật biến ra gạo nếp nắm thì thanh âm trong trẻo lạnh lùng từ ngoài cửa truyền đến: "Ngươi lần trước không phải mới cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển giận hờn nói không cách dùng thuật nấu ăn sao?"

Thốn Tâm thầm mắng: "Thối cẩu!" Lập tức hướng về cạnh cửa chân quân mạnh miệng: "Ai nói ta muốn dùng pháp thuật thay đổi!" Lại không nhịn được oán giận: "Còn có a, ngươi đi vào làm sao cũng không gõ cửa?"

Chân quân nhẹ lay động quạt giấy, khá là buồn cười: "Ngươi không đóng cửa ta vì sao phải gõ cửa?"

Thốn Tâm yên lặng, chỉ có thể "Hừ" một tiếng không thua khí thế.

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng như vậy, cũng không muốn nhiều lời liền đi thẳng vào vấn đề: "Tam muội nói ngươi tìm ta có việc?"

Vẫn con vịt chết mạnh miệng chân quân phu nhân tức giận nói: "Không có chuyện gì."

Chân quân cau mày: "Nếu không còn chuyện gì, cái kia Dương Tiễn liền rời đi trước ."

Thốn Tâm thấy hắn thật muốn quay người rời đi, rồi lại không tự chủ bật thốt lên: "Đừng đi!" Nói vừa ra khỏi miệng rồi lại hối hận chính mình thực sự không đủ rụt rè, chỉ tại chỗ cúi đầu không dám nhìn tới hắn, đem góc áo giảo đến giảo đi địa giận bản thân mình.

Dương Tiễn vốn có chút không kiên nhẫn, thấy nàng như vậy ngược lại có chút không dời chân nổi, chỉ được xoay người lại đến trước mặt nàng nói: "Có thể chắc là sẽ không làm gạo nếp nắm?"

Bị đoán đúng chân quân phu nhân chỉ có thể tiếp tục cúi đầu giảo góc áo, phát sinh nhỏ đến mức không nghe thấy được một tiếng "Ừ" .

Chân quân gặp mặt trước mặt đỏ thật tốt tựa phía chân trời ánh nắng chiều thê tử, ngược lại cũng mất tính khí, không tự chủ duỗi tay đi ra ngoài, tay trên không trung dừng một chút, vẫn là đi phía trước cùng tay của người nọ, cứu vớt cái kia mảnh góc áo, cười khẽ: "Ta dạy cho ngươi."

Chân quân phu nhân cảm thấy chịu double damage, ngẩng đầu lên gương mặt không dám tin tưởng: "Ngươi sẽ làm?"

Chân quân gật đầu, nhiễu đi trước bàn mang hoạt, giải thích: "Khi còn bé một, một bằng hữu cực thích ăn vật này, ta cho nên sẽ làm."

Chân quân phu nhân phỏng bị chạm được vảy ngược địa có xù lông xu thế: "Nam nữ ?"

Chân quân cảm thấy tới không quen, toại ngừng trong tay động tác, mày đẹp nhíu nhíu, nói: "Thốn Tâm."

Chân quân phu nhân nghe thanh âm hắn trầm thấp, ẩn có tức giận, nghĩ đến tam muội trước khuyên lời của mình, liền quyết ý nhiễu mở chủ đề, khinh khẽ tựa vào chân quân phía sau, thanh tuyến ôn nhu: "Vậy ngươi sau đó, chỉ làm gạo nếp nắm cho ta ăn, có được hay không?"

Chân quân nhất thời trầm mặc xuống.

Chân quân phu nhân sắp xù lông thời khắc, đỉnh đầu chung truyền đến một tiếng "Thật", như linh tự nhiên, cũng liền đem lửa giận ném với ba tầng mười ba ngoại bên trên, đưa tay ôm người trước mắt: "Vậy sau này, ta học làm thế nào gạo nếp nắm, học được ngày kia thiên làm cho ngươi ăn, có được hay không?"

Chân quân đại nhân bận việc bên trong trả lời: "Được."

Chân quân phu nhân ôm càng chặt hơn chút, ý cười tăng nhiều: "Ta sau đó còn có thể vì ngươi, học làm rất nhiều món ăn, coi như làm không được, ngươi cũng không cho ngại khó ăn, đều muốn đem bọn họ ăn hết tất cả, có được hay không?"

Chân quân đại nhân không chút do dự: "Được."

Chân quân phu nhân mãn ý địa nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ, nhưng thấy ngoài cửa sổ thiên cao vân đạm, một thụ hoa đào chính mở đến xán lạn.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: đây là trước tâm huyết dâng trào viết phiên ngoại, cùng chính văn không quan hệ = =

Gần nhất khá bận, không thời gian gõ chữ. . . Chính văn chính đang nổi lên bên trong, tranh thủ hai ngày nay chương mới.

, thiên điều

Thấy Dương Tiễn cau mày suy tư, Vương Mẫu lại tiếp tục cười gằn: "Thế nhân tu tiên thời gian, đều muốn lịch ba tai cửu kiếp, khám phá thế tình ái, mới có thể thành tiên. Có điều làm thần tiên tháng ngày lâu thấy đến phát chán liền lại muốn mùi hương nồng nàn nhuyễn ngọc trong ngực, lúc trước thành tiên khi bỏ đi đồ vật hiện tại lại muốn trở về, vừa phải trường sinh bất lão lại muốn Hồng Trần tình ái, Dương Tiễn ngươi nói, thế gian lại sẽ có như vậy thập toàn thập mỹ sự? !"

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu: "Thế gian này, tất nhiên là không có thập toàn thập mỹ sự."

Vương Mẫu cũng rũ mắt xuống: "Ngươi khổ tâm cô nghệ nhiều năm, chung đón mới thiên điều xuất thế, hiện nay mới thiên điều cũng không thần tiên có thể di động phàm tâm câu chuyện, tư pháp thiên thần, ngươi nói trước thả tiên nữ nên xử trí như thế nào?"

Ngọc Đỉnh cùng Lý Tĩnh nghe xong Vương Mẫu lời ấy, mặt trắng ra lại bạch, nhưng đều nhìn phía Dương Tiễn, khó phát một lời.

Chỉ thấy Dương Tiễn xung Vương Mẫu thi lễ một cái, nâng lên thanh âm nói: "Cựu thiên điều bên trong, cũng không thần tiên không được nhúc nhích phàm tâm câu chuyện. Bệ hạ nương nương thánh minh, tất nhiên có biện pháp."

Vương Mẫu một tiếng thở dài, mệnh Lý Tĩnh cùng Ngọc Đỉnh đi đầu lui ra sau, mới vừa đối với Dương Tiễn nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi một lòng tạo phúc tam giới, tự nhiên có lòng tin đối với tam giới đại ái bù đắp được trong lòng dục vọng, nhưng ngươi nào biết tam giới chư tiên cùng ngươi bình thường? Ngày xưa tam giới cộng chủ cũng suýt nữa bởi bản thân tư tâm phá huỷ tam giới, huống hồ hiện nay những này tiên nhân?"

Thấy vị kia mặt lạnh Thần quân cúi đầu không nói, Vương Mẫu phục nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi cũng biết tiên nhân vì sao có thể Vĩnh Sinh?"

Dương Tiễn trầm giọng đáp: "Dựa vào phàm nhân cung phụng."

Vương Mẫu khẽ cười một tiếng, nói: "Không sai, ngươi và ta có thể Vĩnh Sinh dựa vào đều là phàm nhân cung phụng. Thượng cổ các thần chính là thiên địa linh khí, tự có thể Vĩnh Sinh; tiên lại vì phàm nhân tu luyện mà thành, tuy có thể trường sinh bất lão, nhưng cuối cùng cũng có biến thành tro bụi ngày, dựa vào là phàm trong lòng người kính nể, phàm trong lòng người có tiên, bọn họ đời đời truyền lại, sinh sôi liên tục, tiên phương có thể Vĩnh Sinh.

"Mà tiên nhân kết hợp sau, sinh ra tử tự nửa người nửa tiên, ở đâu tới phàm nhân thờ phụng chư tiên? Tiên Tiên kết hợp sau, kì tử từ nhỏ khắp cả vì là tiên thể; càng không nói đến Tiên Yêu kết hợp. Cứ thế mãi xuống, tại sao phàm nhân cung phụng chư tiên? Tiên cũng không có thể Vĩnh Sinh, thì lại làm sao che chở tam giới?"

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu không nói.

Thượng cổ các thần vì là thiên địa linh khí vũ hóa, nếu như không có ngoại lực ảnh hưởng có thể đồng thọ cùng trời đất; mà hiện nay tiên nhân vì là phàm nhân tu luyện mà đến, có lên trời xuống đất khả năng, toán nhân mệnh lý thuật, nhưng cũng chỉ có thể kéo dài tuổi thọ đến trăm năm ngàn năm, chung sẽ hóa thành bụi bặm; vì lẽ đó có thể trường sinh, có điều là phàm trong lòng người niềm tin không ngã mà thôi. Trong lòng bọn họ có tiên, vì vậy thành tâm cung phụng hương hỏa, hương nến khí nhuộm hết sức chân thành chi tâm, tự có linh tính mà bảo đảm tiên nhân bất tử.

Chỉ là, phàm nhân cung chi tiên thường thường không ngoài nguyệt lão, Chức Nữ một loại chức vụ nhàn tản, trong đó không nhận rõ tiên nhân chức vụ cũng không phải số ít, những kia ngày đêm tí bảo vệ bọn họ bình an tiên nhân thì lại nhiều bị lơ là, khá là bất công. Cho nên hắn tư pháp thiên thần một đại chức trách tức là căn cứ chư tiên ứng tẫn chức trách đến phân phối cung lên thiên đình hương hỏa, chỉ là, ứng tận không phải là hết, ngày xưa thiên điều quy định phàm tấn tiên vị, liền có thể hưởng phàm nhân cung phụng, dưỡng không ít nhàn rỗi, mà những kia hết chức trách tiên nhân ngược lại không thể được đến nên có cung phụng, tốt lắm mộng thôn thổ địa chính là đồng loạt.

Bây giờ mới thiên điều xuất thế, này trạng nhất định có thể lại đổi mới.

Chỉ là tiên nhân hậu duệ từ nhỏ vì là tiên thể, mỗi tiếng nói cử động, mạc không ảnh hưởng thế nhân đối với tiên nhân cái nhìn, một tờ giấy trắng dính nước bùn, cái kia vào người tai mắt liền sẽ chỉ là cái kia nước bùn. Ngàn trượng chi đê, hội với tổ kiến (1).

Huống chi, tiên nhân có hậu duệ, tư tâm quấy phá, tất sẽ tư cầu bọn họ trường sinh, tư thụ hương hỏa việc tất lũ cấm không ngừng, lại xử lý như thế nào?

Xưa nay chỉ nói cựu thiên điều Vô Tình, có thể người làm việc lớn, thì lại làm sao có thể có tình?

Dương Tiễn nhắm lại con mắt, không lộ ra nửa phần tâm tình. Trong đầu quay đi quay lại trăm ngàn lần, mấy ngàn năm quang cảnh không ngừng đến trong đầu thoáng hiện, chung hình ảnh ngắt quãng ở Nhược Thủy tràn lan Thời Dương bên trong phủ nhiều lần khói bếp, ai ngâm gào khóc không dứt bên tai, chỉ thiên cố sức chửi còn ở trước mắt; nhưng mà cuối cùng nhìn thấy, nhưng là Hao Thiên Khuyển gần chết khi cho hắn bánh màn thầu tiểu nhị, toàn gia mất mạng với Nhược Thủy nhưng vẫn hút thuốc lào cùng tiểu bối khản thiên đàm luận địa lão giả, phụ mẫu đều mất nhưng cười đưa cho hắn một cái cỏ đuôi chó nữ oa...

Trường sinh chính là tiên nhân, không có thể trường sinh chính là phàm nhân, có điều đều là người.

Dương Tiễn đột nhiên mở mắt, ngẩng đầu lên nói: "Chiếu nương nương nói, đến lúc đó Vô Tiên phàm phân chia, mọi người đều là phàm nhân, phàm nhân lực lượng tự có thể tự vệ, cần gì tiên nhân che chở." Vừa không cần tiên nhân che chở, làm sao cần có Thiên đình, cần gì có Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu!

Vương Mẫu cười gằn: "Phàm nhân lực lượng có thể tự vệ, càng có thể diệt thế. Ngươi này tư pháp thiên thần cũng nên mấy trăm năm, phàm nhân trong lúc đó làm sao địa ngươi lừa ta gạt ngươi xem cũng không ít, nếu bọn hắn lại cụ vượt xa người thường lực lượng, ngươi nói tam giới sẽ trở thành thế nào? Trong tam giới, người không phải người, tiên không phải tiên, yêu không phải yêu, vạn sự đều dựa vào bản tâm, nhưng ngươi sao có thể bảo đảm thế nhân bản tâm?"

Dương Tiễn muốn đáp, lại bị Vương Mẫu ngăn trở nói: "Bổn cung cùng bệ hạ thụ Thiên đế nhờ vả chăm sóc tam giới, mạo không nổi cái này hiểm."

Dương Tiễn thấy Vương Mẫu tầm mắt như châm giống như thẳng đâm về phía mình, cuối cùng chắp tay nói: "Mới thiên điều ý ở nhân thần cộng trị, Phục Hy đại đế cùng Nữ Oa nương nương thân là tam giới cộng chủ, định mới thiên điều thời khắc, tất nhiên là tín nhiệm thế nhân bản tâm."

Vương Mẫu nghe vậy cười nhạo, nói: "Phục Hy đại đế cùng Nữ Oa nương nương định ra mới thiên điều sau khi thật là lấy Long thần đem phong ấn, chờ thích hợp cơ hội mới thiên điều phương mới xuất thế. Đến lúc đó nhân thần cộng trị cũng hảo, tiên nhân không phân cũng được, Bổn cung cùng bệ hạ đều không có dị nghị. Chỉ là, ngươi nào biết bây giờ chính là mới thiên điều xuất thế cơ hội?"

Dương Tiễn tâm trạng kinh hãi, nhưng không muốn ở Vương Mẫu trước mặt yếu thế, chỉ khá khiêm cung địa thi lễ một cái: "Tiểu thần ngu muội, xin mời nương nương nói rõ."

Vương Mẫu chịu này thi lễ sau cầm lấy án trên một quyển công văn, hững hờ địa lật xem, khẩu hạ liên tục: "Ngươi cũng biết, mới thiên điều sau khi xuất thế ác quỷ khó bắt rất nhiều, nhân gian yêu ma cũng so với bình thường càn rỡ, đều là tam giới lệ khí đại thịnh chi quả. Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân lật xem sách cổ đi sau hiện tam giới lệ khí đại thịnh, chính là Thiên Địa mất cân đối nguyên cớ. Mà gần đây tam giới có thể trí Thiên Địa mất cân đối, chỉ mới thiên điều xuất thế một việc."

Thấy Dương Tiễn trong mắt chung lộ vẻ kinh ngạc, Vương Mẫu buông trong tay công văn, tiếp tục nói: "Mới thiên điều ý ở thần nhân cộng trị, chỉ là bây giờ thần đều diệt, chỉ có tiên mà thôi, cái kia cũng chỉ có thể là người tiên cộng trị. Chỉ là, y ngươi nghe thấy, lấy phàm nhân lợi kỷ chi tâm, khả năng gánh lên này bổ nhiệm? Ngoại trừ Nhân tiên cộng trị ngoại, Thiên đình càng muốn tự sát dân chủ võng cùng thành quyết công (2), không hề duy Bổn cung cùng bệ hạ làm đầu, chỉ là y ngươi mấy trăm năm cảm biết, có bao nhiêu tiên gia có thể đam này chứ? Lão Quân một lòng luyện đan, Na Tra thiếu niên tâm tính, bát tiên phóng đãng hình hài, hai mươi tám tinh tú sa vào an nhàn... Dương Tiễn a Dương Tiễn, như vậy thế cuộc làm sao sẽ là mới thiên điều thi hành thời khắc, thì lại làm sao sẽ là mới thiên điều xuất thế cơ hội?

"Thiên điều chính là Thiên Địa quy tắc, ứng khi thì, hiện nay mới thiên điều với cựu thiên điều trên đời thời khắc ra, hai bộ quy tắc đồng hành với thế gian, là lấy Thiên Địa mất cân đối, lệ khí đại thịnh, bắt nguồn từ Bắc Hải, khoách Vu Tứ Hải, tán với thế gian."

Dương Tiễn sững sờ, tâm trạng chỉ nói ấn chính mình lần này hạ phàm ở Bắc Hải phụ cận tra xét kết quả, Vương Mẫu nói không ngoa. Chỉ là, hiện nay càng không phải mới thiên điều xuất thế cơ hội? !

Vương Mẫu thấy thế, đang muốn lại mở miệng thời khắc, đã thấy Dương Tiễn lông mày phong căng thẳng, nhưng nghe được hắn nói: "Khi nào mới là thích hợp cơ hội, không người hiểu rõ. Mà hiện nay dù có thế nào, mới thiên điều đều đã xuất thế; chính là chúng tiên không thể làm này trọng trách, có bệ hạ cùng nương nương giám sát, bọn họ cũng định có thể trong lúc trách . Còn nương nương sầu lo tiên nhân cộng trị, chỉ sợ còn phải vạn năm có thừa mới đến bước đi kia, nương nương tự có thể yên tâm."

Dương Tiễn phương nói đến chỗ này, liền nghe được "Đùng" một tiếng, cũng liền không nói nữa, nhưng thấy Vương Mẫu trong cơn giận dữ phất mở ra án trên công văn, đã đứng lên hướng chính mình đi tới: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi tâm trạng cho rằng Bổn cung cùng bệ hạ không nỡ Đế hậu vị trí, Vĩnh Sinh khả năng, mới cản trở ngươi thi hành mới thiên điều thôi!"

Đang khi nói chuyện, Vương Mẫu đã đi tới Dương Tiễn trước mặt, thấy Dương Tiễn trên mặt không gợn sóng, cười lạnh một tiếng sau lại nói: "Mới thiên điều vừa đã xuất thế, đoạn không bỏ đi lý lẽ, ngươi muốn thi hành, Bổn cung cùng bệ hạ tự nhiên chống đỡ. Thần tiên có thể di động phàm tâm một chuyện, Bổn cung cùng bệ hạ cũng cho phép ngươi phổ biến. Chỉ là, động phàm tâm sau khi làm sao kiềm chế, ngươi cần được cho Bổn cung cùng bệ hạ một câu trả lời thỏa đáng!"

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu: "Tiểu thần lĩnh mệnh."

Vương Mẫu nhưng không nhìn hắn nữa, phản xoay lưng đi: "Biến pháp thành công có bại, nhất thời dân tâm hướng về không có nghĩa là một đời dân tâm hướng về, Tần có Thương Ưởng làm thí dụ, Dương Tiễn, Bổn cung hỏi ngươi một lần nữa, ngươi coi là thật muốn thi hành mới thiên điều, quyết không hối hận?"

Chỉ nghe phía sau Thần quân cao giọng trả lời: "Dương Tiễn quyết không hối hận", chữ chữ leng keng.

Vương Mẫu nhất thời có chút hoảng hốt, trong đầu leng keng mạnh mẽ "Quyết không hối hận" bốn chữ không ngừng vang vọng, cùng vạn năm trước không khác, đột nhiên cảm thấy khí lực tiêu hao hết giống như vậy, chỉ trở lại kim chỗ ngồi quay về Dương Tiễn nói: "Ngày mai lâm triều thì Bổn cung cùng bệ hạ muốn gặp được tiên nhân động phàm tâm cụ thể điều lệ."

Thấy Dương Tiễn đáp lại sau, lại nói: "Năm xưa thế gian lệ khí đại thịnh thì vì là tinh chế lệ khí, rất nhiều thượng cổ đại thần dồn dập vũ hóa. Hiện nay lệ khí tuy không kịp lúc đó, phàm là người dục vọng nhưng so với thượng cổ khi càng tăng lên, phản cổ vũ lệ khí, cứ thế mãi xuống, chỉ sợ lệ khí đem khó có thể tinh chế.

"Thời kỳ thượng cổ chính là Long thần lấy huyết vì là dẫn, mười ngày bên trong còn sống ngày thứ mười luyện hóa chân thân, các thần bày xuống Lưỡng Nghi trận pháp (3) vừa mới tinh chế Thiên Địa lệ khí. Chỉ là, bày trận các thần chỉ Phục Hy đại đế tồn tại, mà vì cứu Long thần cùng ngày thứ mười cuối cùng hồn phi phách tán. Mà Long thần cùng ngày thứ mười ở tinh chế lệ khí sau, cũng là nguyên khí đại thương, ở trên trời đế Đế Tuấn bụi phi, bệ hạ kế vị thời gian, ngày thứ mười đã không đáng kể, vô lực lại đem quang minh tát hướng về nhân gian, là lấy bệ hạ căn bản cung thương nghị, do Long thần cùng ngày thứ mười đem chúng ta mười tử luyện hóa Thành Kim ô. Sau đó, ngày thứ mười cùng Long thần trước sau vũ hóa. Bệ hạ nhớ tới Long thần càng vất vả công lao càng lớn, liền phân phong hậu đại của hắn Vu Tứ Hải.

"Như hôm nay đình chư tiên, bốn Hải Long tộc đều so với các thần khác không biết bao nhiêu, lại chỉ có Long thần dòng chính mới có thể tinh chế lệ khí. Nếu theo phương pháp này, Thiên đình, tứ hải đều sẽ thương vong nặng nề.

"Chỉ là thế gian hiện nay thụ lệ khí quấy nhiễu, không ít phàm nhân vì là lệ khí xâm thân hoạn kỳ nhanh, kỳ tâm sinh oán muộn phản lại cổ vũ lệ khí. Như không có phương pháp khác, Bổn cung cùng bệ hạ cũng chỉ có thể noi theo Phục Hy đại đế . Ngươi mà về chân quân thần điện xem gần đây tấu chương, liền có thể biết một, hai, không lâu lắm bệ hạ thì sẽ triệu tập chư tiên thương thảo đối sách."

Hiện nay tam giới chi mẫu nhìn Dương Tiễn lĩnh mệnh sau khi rời đi, nhưng là thâm thở dài một hơi, con trai của chính mình dùng một đời cô tịch đổi lấy tam giới quang minh, còn kéo dài đạt được bao lâu?

(1) xuất từ ( Hàn Phi Tử · dụ lão )

(2) xuất từ ( Thượng Thư · hàm có một đức )

(3) bịa đặt

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: tác giả gần nhất thực sự quá mệt mỏi, vì lẽ đó càng văn lại chậm. . . Đại gia thứ lỗi. . .

Mặt khác, tiếp tục bất biến địa cầu thu gom cầu bình luận sao yêu đát

, Dương Tiễn phiên ngoại chi nguyên do dễ tỉnh

Đi ra Dao Trì thời điểm, Dương Tiễn nghĩ tới thế gian có câu thơ, vân: "Đa tình từ xưa trống không hận, mộng đẹp nguyên do dễ nhất tỉnh ."

Hơn một nghìn năm trong năm tháng, hắn làm mộng không nhiều, mộng đẹp càng là không mấy cái, nhớ được đến thì lại đã ít lại càng ít. Muốn nói ở trong đầu lái đi không được mộng, chỉ có hai cái, một là mẫu thân sưởi hóa thành đào sơn, sau đó Phong Linh vỡ vụn một chỗ; một là cuồn cuộn hồng thủy che mất đếm không hết sinh linh, hắn trơ mắt mà nhìn nhưng không thể ra sức.

Nói chung, đều là ác mộng.

Có lẽ là mộng cảnh quá khổ, hay hoặc là Dương Tiễn cho rằng, mộng do lòng sinh có điều hư vọng. Cho nên hắn sau khi tỉnh lại hỉ cũng hảo bi cũng hảo, đều không tình nguyện lắm đi hồi tưởng mơ thấy gì đó, hắn trọng chính là hiện thực.

Làm hiện thực không như ý, hơn nữa còn là không bằng tam giới ý thời điểm, hắn lựa chọn thay đổi — cho Thiên đình thay cái pháp lệnh, cho tam giới thay cái mới nhan.

Hắn sau đó làm tất cả, đều ở đây chạy cái mục tiêu này đi. Hắn cũng rốt cục sắp đạt thành mong muốn, Dương Thiền không hề bị ép Hoa Sơn, huynh đệ bạn bè cũng chung không hề lạnh nhan mà đợi, mới thiên điều sắp thi hành. . . Hết thảy đều mỹ hảo đến không giống thật sự.

Thế gian có cái từ, gọi là thiên ý trêu người.

Dương Tiễn trước trong cuộc đời, xưa nay cũng không tin thiên, càng khỏi nói thiên ý. Bức thư của hắn là mệnh của ta thuộc về ta chứ không thuộc về ông trời. Vì lẽ đó hắn từng bước một địa hướng về mình lựa chọn phương hướng đi, phách đào sơn, trị Nhược Thủy, cưới Thốn Tâm, lên thiên đình, nghênh thiên điều, từng bước một đi tới, người sau lưng từ nhiều đến ít, lại từ nhỏ đến lớn, ở mọi người cùng tiên, bao quát chính hắn đều cho rằng hi vọng ở tiền phương, ngày mai vô hạn tốt thời điểm, Vương Mẫu ném câu nói, nói hiện nay không phải mới thiên điều xuất thế thời cơ. Hắn đi hướng mình cái kia hầu như không chỗ nào không biết sư phụ tìm chứng cứ lại, kết luận là Vương Mẫu nói không ngoa.

Dương Tiễn biết kết quả này thời điểm, có chút bừng tỉnh, thật giống mình mới nhìn thấy một chút Thần Quang (nắng sớm), đảo mắt lại là đêm tối, đúng như chiếm được hết thảy mong muốn, có thể con mắt nháy mấy cái càng phát hiện cái kia hóa ra là mộng.

Chẳng trách phàm nhân nói cẩn thận mộng dễ tỉnh.

Ở Dương Tiễn nơi này, cũng không bao nhiêu thời gian đến đau buồn, cảm có điều là trong lòng tảng đá lớn mới hạ xuống không bao lâu, một khối càng lớn mà liền lại đè lên, mệt đến người thở không nổi.

Hắn biết thời cơ vật này, hắn cũng tin tưởng thời cơ vật này, cho nên mới phải trù tính nhiều năm qua nghênh tân thiên điều xuất thế, cũng nghênh đến . Nhưng là bây giờ dấu hiệu cho thấy, thời điểm chưa tới.

Dương Tiễn nghĩ đi nghĩ lại mới thiên điều nghịch khi thì khả năng cho tam giới mang đến tai kiếp, lại suy nghĩ một chút này khi xuất hiện trên đời cơ, ngắm nhìn trên đầu không có phần cuối tầng mây, rất muốn tìm cá nhân hỏi một chút thiên ý là cái gì, trời cao định ra thời cơ vậy là cái gì. Nếu như trời cao có mắt, vì sao lúc trước Nhược Thủy hạ giới nó có thể trơ mắt nhìn vạn ngàn sinh linh chết sau mới chậm rãi để Bảo Liên đăng xuất thế? Nếu như trời cao có mắt, vì sao nó có thể trơ mắt nhìn Nam Quận bách tính hiểm thụ mưa xối xả tai ương kẻ vô tội vì thế bị phạt mà không hề bị lay động? Nếu như trời cao có mắt, vì sao có thể nhìn bất công không đồng ý việc mỗi ngày phát sinh mà thờ ơ không động lòng?

Mà hắn đón mới thiên điều xuất thế, cái gọi là "Trời cao" đặt thời cơ rồi lại còn chưa tới.

Không biết đây có tính hay không thiên ý trêu người.

Chỉ là, thiên ý vật này hắn không tin ngàn năm, hiện nay cũng vẫn là không tin. Cho nên mới phải không hề do dự ở Vương Mẫu trước mặt trả lời, hắn nghĩ tới có điều là, nếu thiên ý định thời cơ chưa tới, vậy hắn liền để nó đến. Ngược lại không tới điểm ra tới thiên điều đều bị hắn làm ra đến rồi.

Tần có Thương Ưởng biến pháp bị ngũ mã phân thây chi tội, hắn không sợ không sợ.

Dù sao, hắn không phải Thương Ưởng. Chết đối với hắn mà nói, thật là không tính là gì.

Huống chi, càng khổ càng khó hắn đều bị. Coi như phổ biến mới thiên điều quá trình lại khổ khó hơn nữa, đối với hắn mà nói, quá mức cũng chính là đem tất cả hi sinh trở lại một lần. Chỉ cần

Đem mới thiên điều phổ biến ở tam giới chuyện này, hắn nhận định .

Ở Dương Tiễn hơn một nghìn năm trong cuộc sống, hắn nhận định sự xưa nay đều là làm được, chỉ hai việc ngoại trừ, một trong số đó là cứu mẹ, thứ hai là vì phu.

Cứu mẹ thời gian, hắn năng lực không đủ, vì lẽ đó chỉ có thể trơ mắt mà nhìn mẫu thân biến mất ở trước mắt; liền hắn quyết định để cho mình trở nên mạnh mẽ, mới vừa lúc mới bắt đầu chỉ là đơn giản hi vọng bảo vệ tam muội một đời bình an, nhưng sau đến, nghĩ đến bảo vệ người càng đến càng nhiều, sư phụ, Hao Thiên Khuyển, Mai Sơn huynh đệ, Thốn Tâm. . . Thậm chí phun xi măng khẩu từng cọng cây ngọn cỏ hắn đều không muốn nhìn thấy chúng nó thụ nửa điểm tổn hại.

Đều nói năng lực càng lớn, trách nhiệm càng lớn; có thể đến hắn nơi này, nhưng phản lại đây. Hắn nghĩ đến đam trách nhiệm càng nhiều, năng lực mới càng lớn.

Có điều ở hắn năng lực càng lúc càng lớn, lớn đến toàn bộ tam giới cũng khó khăn tìm kiếm địch thủ thời điểm, hắn mới chậm rãi biết, nguyên lai có một thân pháp lực cũng vô dụng. Hắn nghĩ đến hộ không bảo vệ được, muốn để lại không để lại, vì lẽ đó tam muội tù Hoa Sơn, Thốn Tâm cấm Tây Hải.

Vi phu trên việc này, hắn nhận định , cũng vẫn là không làm được không làm tốt.

Có điều cũng may hiện tại hai người đều bình an không việc gì, người trước cả nhà đoàn viên hòa nhạc mỹ mãn, người sau trước kia đều quên ung dung không lo.

Được cho là cái thật kết cục .

Mà mình cũng có thể tiếp tục trong lòng không suy nghĩ bất cứ chuyện gì khác địa đi làm tư pháp thiên thần, đúng là cái thật kết cục.

Nhưng dù sao là cảm thấy thiếu mất cái gì. Tam muội vẫn cứ nhận chính mình vì là Nhị ca, Trầm Hương đối với mình lại kính vừa nặng, Mai Sơn huynh đệ cũng chịu lại xưng chính mình một tiếng Nhị gia. . . Liền Hằng Nga cũng rốt cuộc chịu xuất phát từ nội tâm địa xưng chính mình một tiếng chân quân, những kia mất đi dường như đều trở lại, còn chỉ có tăng lên chứ không giảm đi, có thể trước sau cảm giác thiếu mất gì đó.

Bách bận bịu sau khi bớt chút thời gian phân tích một phen, còn tại do vận may run rủi đi thực địa khảo sát sau, mới biết, là ít đi cái thê tử.

Có điều, đây cũng là vĩnh viễn không tìm về được . Lúc trước ngao Tam thái tử trên mặt mạn không để ý nói ra Thốn Tâm lựa chọn đem chính mình quên hết rồi thì liền biết chính mình thương nàng quá sâu.

Đa tình từ xưa, trống không hận. Tình thâm trăm nghìn năm, không biết nàng đối với mình là có bao nhiêu hận, lại có bao nhiêu đau, mới rột cuộc đau hạ quyết tâm vong tình.

Hắn lĩnh hội không tới.

Chỉ là ở biết Ngao Thốn Tâm lựa chọn quên đêm hôm ấy, hắn nhìn nguyệt quang, thổi Đông Hải gió biển nghĩ đến một đêm, ở cảm thấy Đông Hải gió biển so với Tây Hải ôn nhu rất nhiều sau khi, càng hiếm thấy địa nghĩ đến cảm thán thần sinh.

Đêm đó nàng hỏi qua chính mình nhiều vô số kể vấn đề không ngừng ở trong đầu lăn lộn, có thể kỳ thực đáp án vào ngày ấy mình bị Càn Khôn bát phản phệ khi đã trong sáng. Từng một lần nghi hoặc, trăng rằm là tín ngưỡng là quen thuộc, nhưng không biết có phải không là xuất phát từ yêu; hộ nàng tung nàng là khí lượng là quen thuộc, cũng không biết có phải không là xuất phát từ yêu.

Quen thuộc cùng yêu trong lúc đó, giới hạn thực sự không rõ lắm. Nguyệt lão ở luận hồng tuyến tầm quan trọng hàng năm công tác báo cáo bên trong nói, yêu lâu sẽ trở thành quen thuộc, quen thuộc lâu cũng sẽ thành yêu; là lấy, yêu thực khó minh.

Huống hồ, yêu lại phân nhiều như vậy loại, huynh muội bạn bè, phu thê tình nhân, đều có thể hữu ái. Chính mình yêu tam giới bên trong tất cả sinh linh, được kêu là đại ái; chính mình yêu tam muội, được kêu là tình thân; chính mình yêu Mai Sơn huynh đệ yêu Hao Thiên Khuyển, được kêu là hữu tình.

Từng coi chính mình đối với Hằng Nga cảm tình gọi ái tình, có thể nói ra "Thụ kỳ vì là yêu phản hạ thiên đi" sau, trong đầu nhưng vọng lên ngày ấy "Thê tử vị trí, chỉ ngươi một người hứa hẹn", sau đó càng là không ngừng vang lên "Dương Tiễn trong lòng là nàng trọng vẫn là Hằng Nga trọng" nhiều tiếng chất vấn; đánh nát ngọc thụ khi trong lòng giận dữ và xấu hổ tức giận, nghĩ đến nhưng là Tây Hải cướp cô dâu khi nàng phụ huynh lời lẽ vô tình. Từng coi chính mình là cái minh lí lẽ đại anh hùng, nhưng khi đó chỉ cảm giác mình có điều là cái phụ thê tử hỗn cầu, còn là một hoa không nhận rõ Ngao Thốn Tâm ở trong lòng mình rốt cuộc là cái vị trí nào hỗn cầu.

Cho đến chết sinh một đường thời khắc, trong đầu rất nhiều thứ mới thanh minh , liên đới những kia chém không đứt lý còn loạn tình ý. Có điều chỉ tiếc lúc đó cho rằng chắc chắn phải chết, nhưng vẫn là dùng phương thức của mình đi hộ cho nàng yên vui không lo, mượn cái kia cao quý tiên tử tới làm bia đỡ đạn.

Sống lại sau đó, luôn cảm thấy thần sinh Mạn Mạn, chờ tất cả chờ yên ổn sau khi, tổng có cơ hội cùng với nàng giải thích rõ ràng.

Có điều ở chính mình còn chưa tìm cơ hội tốt nói với nàng, hoặc là còn chưa chuẩn bị xong nói với nàng trước, nàng nhưng không chờ nữa.

Quen thuộc mỗi lần về nhà đều có cái thân ảnh ở nơi đó chờ đợi, có thể không nghĩ đến lần này tự mình nghĩ lúc trở về, nàng đã không chờ mình .

Có điều không đợi cũng hảo, để tránh khỏi như Phi Y như vậy si ma.

Hiện nay nàng sống rất tốt, so với từ trước đi cùng với chính mình khi vui sướng hơn rất nhiều, vậy thì tốt.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: Lâu chủ gần nhất thực tập thực đến trong đầu một đoàn hồ dán, chương mới chậm rất nhiều, đại gia thứ lỗi = =

, Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến (trên)

Chân quân trong thần điện, Dương Tiễn duyệt xong tờ trình (1), nhưng là tâm trạng chìm xuống: Long tộc không bị tiên giới ràng buộc, có thể kết hôn sinh tử, mà như vậy đời đời truyền lại hạ xuống, thật là pháp lực dần yếu, hiện nay tứ hải Long thần đích truyền có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, cũng đều hiện suy nhược tư thế, chỉ sợ tập tứ hải lực lượng cũng khó có Long thần lúc trước lực lượng; Thiên đình chư tiên cũng là khó so với được với thượng cổ các thần, Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu chính là muốn noi theo Phục Hy đại đế, chỉ sợ cũng không nhất định có thể thành công. Nhưng nếu Phật đạo liên thủ, chỉ sợ vẫn còn có khả năng chuyển biến tốt. Chỉ là, Phật đạo liên thủ, lại nói nghe thì dễ?

Dương Tiễn dựa vào hướng về lưng ghế dựa, chỉ cảm thấy uể oải đến cực điểm.

Thượng cổ các thần bởi bản thân yêu ghét mà muốn diệt thế, tuy có người cứu thế, chỉ là ở giữa tử thương đã là nhiều vô số kể.

Chính là hiện nay cao cao tại thượng Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu, cũng là dùng chính mình mười con trai mới đổi lấy hôm nay, luyện hóa thân thể Thành Kim ô, ngày ngày thụ Liệt Hỏa thiêu đốt, vốn có mười cái huynh đệ vẫn còn có thể lẫn nhau an ủi, hiện nay nhưng chỉ còn lại cái kế tiếp, không người có thể thân cận trái phải. Tiểu Kim ô a Tiểu Kim ô, ngươi có từng hận quá Dương Tiễn?

Chỉ là, cuối cùng là có sống sót, đã có người sống sinh tồn, cái kia người chết có hay không có thể tạm thời ngủ yên?

"Nhị ca, "

Nghe được này dịu dàng một tiếng, Dương Tiễn tức khắc từ trên ghế đứng lên đến đón, cười đến như tháng ba cảnh "xuân", nhợt nhạt kêu: "Tam muội."

Bạch y cung trang Dương Thiền nghe được này thanh "Tam muội", ý cười càng tăng lên địa hướng chính mình Nhị ca chạy vội qua, Dương Tiễn duỗi tay vịn Dương Thiền vai, cười đến có mấy phần bất đắc dĩ: "Đều làm người của mẫu thân , còn làm hành động như vậy, cũng không sợ Trầm Hương thấy chuyện cười."

Dương Thiền nghe xong lời này cũng liền ngồi thẳng lên, nhìn Dương Tiễn cười nói: "Muội muội nhìn thấy hồi lâu không gặp ca ca, âu yếm chút lại có cái gì tốt cười. Ta trời cao thời điểm vừa vặn gặp phải Trầm Hương, hắn hiện tại chính sảnh cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ ôn chuyện, Nhị ca nghĩ đến xem cháu trai, chúng ta một đạo đi ra ngoài liền vâng."

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười gật đầu.

Còn chưa tới chính sảnh, Dương Tiễn liền nghe được bên trong một mảnh huyên náo, không khỏi thất thần, thầm nghĩ này chân quân thần điện trong ngày thường quá mức vắng lạnh chút, mà từ trước Dương trạch lại chưa từng có quá chốc lát yên tĩnh?

Đại sảnh người thấy Dương Tiễn Dương Thiền lại đây, từ lâu ra đón, mồm năm miệng mười địa xưng hô "Nhị gia Tam Thánh Mẫu" . Trầm Hương thấy cậu cũng là khá là hưng phấn, phương tiếng gọi cậu liền vội vội vã vã nói từ bản thân gần đây ở thế gian bắt quỷ việc, trong lời nói cuối cùng khó tránh khỏi khoe khoang tình.

Dương Tiễn bật cười: Đứa nhỏ này cuối cùng thiếu niên tâm tính.

Dương Thiền thấy mình hài tử như vậy năng lực, tất nhiên là cao hứng; nhưng thấy hắn đắc ý vô cùng, không khỏi ưu hắn tự phụ khinh địch, liền lên tiếng ngăn trở nói: "Trầm Hương, cậu của ngươi trị Nhược Thủy diệt bầy yêu khi có thể chưa từng như vậy nói khoác quá." Thấy Trầm Hương thu rồi đầu lưỡi, hơi đỏ mặt, chỉ được chuyển đề tài: "Thu phục ba ngàn ác quỷ sự, bây giờ làm được thế nào đây?"

Trầm Hương nghe xong này vừa hỏi, cũng liền đàng hoàng, "Hiện nay còn thừa lại hai mươi bảy điều ác quỷ, lấy một cây thuốc phiện hoa tinh dẫn đầu, khó đối phó chút."

"Ngươi cùng Na Tra Tam thái tử, chẳng lẽ còn không đấu lại một hoa tinh?" Trong lời nói trêu đùa tâm ý không giấu, nói chuyện chính là Hao Thiên Khuyển.

Trầm Hương nghe xong lời này cũng cũng không giận, chỉ vẻ mặt đau khổ nói: "Gần đây ác quỷ khó trảo rất nhiều, này cây thuốc phiện hoa tinh càng sâu, mang theo cái nhóm này ác quỷ tiểu yêu giấu ở Khô Lâu sơn, đầy khắp núi đồi đều là nàng loại cây thuốc phiện hoa, yêu tinh này dùng những này cây thuốc phiện vải bông trận, thiên binh đi vào liền bị thôi miên, chúng ta không đánh vào được. Trước đó vài ngày ta cùng Na Tra thật vất vả dụ cho nàng đi ra, kém chút liền bị Na Tra bắt được, ai từng muốn truy kích đến Tây Hải khi làm cho nàng cho chạy trốn. Này cây thuốc phiện hoa tinh sau khi biến mất rồi mấy ngày, một ngày Na Tra hồi thiên đình phục mệnh khi nàng mới lại xuất hiện, nhưng càng pháp lực tăng gấp bội, bên cạnh còn nhiều một áo xám nam tử giúp đỡ, chỉ có điều cái kia nam cũng là chỉ ác quỷ, vẫn cứ từ trong tay của ta chạy trốn, trở về cái kia Khô Lâu sơn."

Mai Sơn huynh đệ cùng Dương Thiền nghe xong, đều là lấy làm kinh hãi, không nghĩ tới một yêu tinh có bực này bản lĩnh.

Dương Tiễn nhưng nhàn nhạt mở miệng: "Vừa mới Vương Mẫu nương nương nói cho Dương Tiễn, thế gian lệ khí sinh sôi, cổ vũ yêu ma lực, chỉ sợ có liên quan với đó." Hơi suy nghĩ một chút sau rồi hướng Trầm Hương nói: "Ngươi mới vừa nói cái kia cây thuốc phiện tinh từng trốn đến Tây Hải?"

Thấy Trầm Hương gật đầu, Dương Tiễn mở miệng lần nữa, trong thần sắc hơi có chút không tự nhiên: "Ngày đó Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến bị ta đánh vào Tây Hải sau, ta từng phái thảo đầu thần vào Tây Hải tìm về giao cho Hằng Nga tiên tử chữa trị ngọc thụ, trước đó vài ngày tiên tử từng nói lọt mấy mảnh vụn. Mà ngọc thụ chính là Bàn Cổ lông mi biến thành, ăn vào có thể tăng vạn năm công lực, chính là mảnh vỡ cũng không thể khinh thường. Chỉ sợ bọn họ pháp lực tăng nhiều có liên quan với đó." Chợt dặn dò Hao Thiên Khuyển tức khắc đi Quảng Hàn cung đi một chuyến, nhìn ngọc thụ chữa trị đến làm sao, cũng hỏi thanh Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến công hiệu.

Hao Thiên Khuyển gật đầu liên tục, một mặt hưng phấn, Dương Tiễn thấy hắn như vậy, rồi lại đổi chủ ý, mệnh hắn ở lại chỗ này, ngược lại dặn dò Mai Sơn lão lục đi chuyến này.

Hao Thiên Khuyển cho nên rất là oan ức, muốn tìm chủ nhân hỏi rõ ràng, lại bị Mai Sơn lão đại kéo qua một bên, nghe được hắn hạ thấp giọng đối với mình nói: "Đừng lắm miệng!" Hao Thiên Khuyển ô ô hai tiếng, liền cũng không dám nhiều lời.

Dương Thiền thấy vậy xé cái cười, nói: "Nhị ca, nghe nói vừa nãy Vương Mẫu nương nương triệu ngươi đi Dao Trì, không biết vì cái gì?"

Trầm Hương cũng bận rộn nói bổ sung: "Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu hai cái bây giờ sẽ không lại ra ý định quỷ quái gì chứ? Hôm nay còn đặc biệt triệu mẫu thân theo ta lên thiên, không biết lại tính toán điều gì."

"Vương Mẫu vừa mới tìm ta đi, chính là đàm luận này thế gian lệ khí một chuyện; nàng triệu các ngươi trời cao, chỉ chỉ sợ cũng vì việc này." Dương Tiễn đối với Trầm Hương nói nhưng là không lắm lưu ý.

Không lâu lắm, liền mỗi ngày nô đến tuyên Dương Tiễn đi Linh Tiêu điện, thấy Dương Thiền Trầm Hương cũng tại, liền cung kính vạn phần đem người nhà này mời đưa qua.

Lại nói Na Tra phương đưa Thốn Tâm Tử Phù về Tây Hải, liền cáo từ rời đi, Tây Hải bởi Đông Hải Tam thái tử việc đối với hắn thường có khúc mắc cũng cũng không nhiều lưu, chỉ lễ nghi chu toàn địa đưa hắn ra Tây Hải, luôn mồm nói cảm tạ sự.

Thốn Tâm về Tây Hải thời gian, được vời trời cao Long Vương cùng Ma Ngang còn chưa từng trở về, là lấy Thốn Tâm khá là vui mừng, chỉ nghĩ đến tự mình đi mẫu hậu cùng Nhị ca trước mặt làm nũng, cố gắng liền đem việc này bỏ qua không đề cập tới, Tử Phù cũng sẽ không bởi vậy bị phạt.

Chỉ là, Nguyên Cát mới vừa đưa đi Na Tra, liền sai người đem Tử Phù bắt, nàng quấn Nguyên Cát đến nửa ngày, Nguyên Cát vừa mới nhả ra biểu thị sẽ không làm khó Tử Phù, nếu nàng nguyện nói ra đầu đuôi câu chuyện cũng khai ra đồng mưu vị trí, niệm cứu chủ có công có thể miễn trách nhiệm phạt.

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy đại hỉ, lúc này biểu thị tự mình biết mình bị trảo một chuyện đầu đuôi câu chuyện, do nàng nói ra liền có thể. Nguyên Cát sau khi nghe nhưng là biểu thị muốn hôn tai nghe cái kia Tử Phù nói ra mới có thể. Thốn Tâm không cách nào, liền dây dưa đến cùng Nguyên Cát đi theo thủy lao.

Tử Phù bận tâm Thốn Tâm một mảnh lòng tốt, ngược lại cũng rất là tự giác đem mọi việc dặn dò cái rõ rõ ràng ràng —

Nàng trước kia có điều Long cung một san hô, ngày đêm thụ long khí tiêm nhiễm có thể tu thành nhân hình, bị phái đi ngao Tam thái tử trong cung nghe sai phái. Nàng sinh ở Long cung, khéo Long cung, hóa thành nhân hình sau vẫn là chờ ở Long cung, bởi vậy, tháng ngày có chút tẻ nhạt, tâm tư có chút ra bên ngoài chạy. Thốn Tâm đối với loại tâm tình này, rất có thể hiểu được.

Có lẽ là trên trời thần tiên thực tại nghe được Tử Phù tiếng lòng, liền cho nàng một ra Long cung cơ hội — kiếm Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến. Trên trời tư pháp thiên thần đánh nát Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến sau, liền phái mấy cái thần tướng hạ xuống, xin mời Tây Hải trên dưới giúp đỡ tìm xem này mảnh vỡ. Long Vương tuy không muốn, nhưng ghi nhớ tư sự trọng đại, liền phái chút lính tôm tướng cua châu tỳ ngư nữ đi hỗ trợ tìm kiếm. Tử Phù ở liệt.

Trước đã nói, Tử Phù chưa bao giờ từng từng ra Long cung, lần này có cơ hội ra Long cung, tuy rằng vẫn là ở Tây Hải trong vùng biển, nhưng cũng là hưng phấn vô cùng. Này vừa hưng phấn, liền du đến xa chút. Này du lịch đến xa, liền cho mình bình tĩnh không lay động sinh hoạt vứt ra cái sóng lớn.

Nàng ra Long cung ngày hôm đó, chính gặp gỡ một phàm nhân không biết sao rơi vào Tây Hải, Tử Phù ở chủ tử nhà mình — tình cờ về Long cung ngao Tam thái tử giáo dục hạ lòng dạ từ bi địa cứu hắn, đem hắn mang tới tây bên bờ biển, ngày ngày thừa dịp tìm mảnh vỡ cơ hội thăm viếng. Thường xuyên qua lại địa, tham tham liền nhìn ra tình.

Chỉ là nam tử này — hoán la trì, chữ Tang Nhược, chính là Thốn Tâm bị cướp ra Tây Hải đêm đó gặp phải áo xám nam tử — thân thể cũng không lớn được, thổ huyết ngất có điều chuyện thường như cơm bữa, một bộ đoản mệnh dáng vẻ. Mà theo la trì chính mình nói, hắn vốn là một tia du hồn, bám vào một mới vừa người chết trên người, bởi pháp lực không đủ mà làm cho hồn phách cùng thân thể bao quát không đứng lên, vì lẽ đó thành bây giờ dáng dấp như vậy, chỉ sợ chẳng bao lâu nữa vẫn là nặng hơn hoàng tuyền.

Tình lang như vậy, Tử Phù tất nhiên là không đành lòng không muốn không muốn. Tìm Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến trong quá trình, từ đồng bạn nơi đó nghe được Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến vì là Bàn Cổ lông mi biến thành, ăn vào có thể tăng vạn năm công lực. Tin tức này, đối với Tử Phù cho giỏi như người chết đuối phù mộc, bởi vậy nàng càng thêm ra sức địa đi tìm mảnh vỡ.

Mấy tháng đưa qua, đúng là làm cho nàng tìm được. Chính đang nàng rối rắm hay không muốn vi mệnh tư tàng mảnh vỡ thì nghe được quy thừa tướng truyền mệnh lệnh, đạo là mấy tháng qua bọn họ đã xem Tây Hải lật mấy lần, lường trước Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến dĩ nhiên tìm đủ, mệnh bọn họ muốn là còn tìm đến liền mau tới giao, sau một canh giờ thần tướng liền muốn hồi thiên đình đem Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến giao cho Hằng Nga tiên tử làm cho nàng chữa trị ngọc thụ.

Liền, Tử Phù tiếp tục vô tình hay cố ý rối rắm, cứ như vậy qua nộp lên kỳ hạn, sau đó mang theo Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến đi cứu tình lang.

Cứu người thì nàng nhưng lại lo lắng la trì phàm nhân thân thể không chịu nổi này vạn năm công lực, toại lại về Long cung cùng chưởng sự ma ma lấy thân thể không khỏe làm cớ tố cáo mấy ngày nghỉ, lợi dụng khoảng thời gian này tinh tế nhìn sách thuốc, chung quyết định do chính mình ăn vào mảnh vỡ lại đem lực độ cho la trì.

Chỉ là, nàng có điều một mấy trăm năm Tiểu San hô tinh, nơi nào có thể thừa chịu được sức mạnh lớn như vậy. Bởi vậy ở nàng đem mảnh vỡ lực lượng độ cho la trì sau liền hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Khi tỉnh lại nhìn thấy la trì không việc gì, tâm trạng tất nhiên là hết sức cao hứng. Đã thấy đến la trì một mặt lo âu đang nhìn mình, đứng bên cạnh một lục y nữ tử. Cô gái kia nói cho nàng biết nàng bị Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến cường lực tổn thương gân mạch, may mắn được nàng cứu, hiện nay tuy nhặt về một cái mạng, nhưng là tổn thương ngũ giác, không thể nói chuyện . Có điều nàng lần này, đúng là tăng không ít tu vi, cũng coi như nắm chắc . Thấy nàng chỉ lo lắng la trì, phục lại bổ sung là la trì không có chuyện gì mà pháp lực tăng nhiều.

Tử Phù an tâm.

Cô gái kia tự xưng nàng là một hoa tinh, tên gọi Thiên bích, đi qua Tây Hải, vừa vặn tình cờ gặp nàng hai cái mệnh ở hấp hối liền thuận lợi cứu bọn họ. Tử Phù cảm động đến rơi nước mắt. Chảy nước mắt không bao lâu, liền phiền lòng lên, không biết chính mình về Tây Hải nên giải thích như thế nào chính mình miệng không thể nói việc, huống hồ liên lạc với Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến, có suy nghĩ người nghĩ nghĩ đều sẽ hoài nghi nàng, chỉ sợ còn sẽ nhờ đó mà liên lụy la trì.

Thiên bích đúng là không phản đối, chỉ nói Hằng Nga hoa không được bao lâu thời gian liền sẽ phát hiện Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến không hoàn toàn việc, đến lúc đó chỉ sợ các nàng vẫn là không thể tách rời quan hệ.

Nói đến chỗ này, Thốn Tâm nhìn thấy Nguyên Cát cười nhẹ đối với mình nói: "Này tiên tử mỗi ngày vội vàng cứu Trầm Hương mắng Dương Tiễn giữ gìn nhân gian đại nghĩa, nơi nào có thể nhanh như vậy phát hiện." Thốn Tâm quay đầu cẩn thận liếc nhìn nhìn chính mình Nhị ca, chợt cảm thấy hắn cùng Ngao Ngọc quả thật là anh em ruột, cũng không hồi đáp, chỉ hướng hắn nháy mắt, làm cho hắn chuyên tâm nghe Tử Phù kể chuyện xưa.

(1): Cổ đại hạ cấp đối đầu cấp công văn.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến (hạ)

Lại nói Tử Phù nghe xong Thiên bích sau, tất nhiên là càng thêm lo lắng, người một bắt đầu lo lắng, liền dễ dàng gấp, một bối rối, liền dễ dàng không suy nghĩ. Như Tử Phù như vậy một không có gì từng trải Tiểu San hô, lúc này càng là không còn suy nghĩ, chỉ một lòng nghe la trì chủ ý.

Mà la trì cũng xác thực ra cái chủ ý, đó chính là hắn cùng Tử Phù trực tiếp bỏ trốn xong việc, để Tử Phù xin mời cái Long cung tỷ muội hỗ trợ che lấp một thời gian, đầy đủ bọn họ chạy trốn. Chỉ là Tử Phù không muốn bởi vậy liên lụy đồng bạn, lại càng không nguyện la trì bởi dị tộc kết hợp mà xúc phạm thiên điều, hơi bình tĩnh lại tâm thần sau liền quyết định chính mình về Tây Hải, tất cả hậu quả do gánh chịu.

Có thể không đợi la trì trả lời, Thiên bích nhưng bác bỏ đề nghị này, nàng đề ra bản thân nguyện tạm biến thành Tử Phù dáng vẻ đi Tây Hải, chờ Tử Phù khôi phục sau sẽ rời đi, mà Tử Phù la chậm thì có thể cố gắng lợi dụng những này qua gặp nhau. Tử Phù không rõ, Thiên bích ngược lại cũng khá là thẳng thắn mà tỏ vẻ nàng nghe nói Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến rơi vào Tây Hải, bây giờ tuy đã có thần binh thu thập mảnh vỡ hồi thiên đình phục mệnh, nàng nhưng vẫn muốn đi Tây Hải thử vận may, Tử Phù đều có thể tìm tới vừa vỡ mảnh tới cứu tình lang, như vậy cố gắng nàng cũng có thể tìm tới một khối nửa khối đến tăng cường tự thân tu vi.

Tử Phù vốn không nguyện liên lụy bên cái, có thể la trì đã một lời đáp ứng luôn, cái kia Thiên bích cũng là thịnh tình từng quyền, nàng trái lo phải nghĩ, cuối cùng đồng ý. Liền, Thiên bích lắc mình biến hóa lấy Tử Phù thân phận vào Tây Hải, Ngao Ngọc trong cung tự lúc nào đi Tây Thiên sau liền ít có người đến, là lấy quen thuộc Tử Phù hải tộc cũng không nhiều; lại thêm có Tử Phù ở bên đề điểm, cũng cũng chưa từng lậu ra bất kỳ cái gì kẽ hở.

Sự biến đổi này liền thay đổi hai năm có thừa, mới thiên điều đều ra thế, Tử Phù thân thể khá hơn nhiều, nhưng vẫn là ngũ tạng bị hao tổn ngũ giác có thương tích không thể nói chuyện, Thiên bích đối với Tây Hải quen thuộc thật tốt như chính mình, nhưng thủy chung chưa từng tìm tới Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến, đã ẩn có không kiên nhẫn, dần nổi lên cách ý. La trì Tử Phù tự nhiên mọi cách không muốn rời đi, khả xảo lúc này Thiên đình truyền đến tin tức, đạo là Nguyệt cung tiên tử chữa trị ngọc thụ khi phát hiện ít đi hai mảnh vụn, mệnh Tây Hải trên dưới tiếp tục tìm kiếm, mà không được đem tin tức này truyền ra ngoài.

Thiên bích dựa vào Tử Phù thân phận biết rồi việc này, liền cũng bỏ đi ý nghĩ rời đi. Ngày ấy Thốn Tâm ở Ngao Ngọc thư phòng nhìn thấy hai nữ tìm vòng tai, chính là bởi vì Tử Phù trong bóng tối bang Thiên bích tìm mảnh vỡ khi rơi xuống vòng tai ở nơi đó, mới lại về đi tìm, ai từng muốn gặp phải Thốn Tâm.

Tử Phù bởi thấy Thiên bích làm Tam thái tử trong cung thị tỳ đối với Đông Hải một chuyện biết quá tường tận, mà càng là một lòng dụ Thốn Tâm ra biển, toại đối với Thiên bích hơi có phê bình kín đáo, sau lần đó đối với hắn khắp nơi lưu tâm. Một ngày nghe trộm Thiên bích cùng la trì nói chuyện, mới biết Thiên bích là trời đình trọng phạm, la trì cũng là Địa phủ chạy ra ác quỷ... Hai cái một lòng được còn dư lại khối này Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến, mà Thiên bích bởi khổ tìm không có kết quả, càng thả ra tin tức cho bầy yêu, đem Thiên đình mật truyện Tây Hải tin tức nói cho bầy yêu, cũng sắp hiện ra tồn mảnh vỡ mấy khoách lớn hơn không ít, dự định nhờ vào đó dùng Tây Hải đại loạn, phân tán Thiên đình sự chú ý, hắn hai cái tọa thu ngư ông thủ lợi. Tử Phù thương tâm bên dưới, lơ đãng làm ra tiếng vang, bị mưu đồ bí mật một yêu một quỷ phát hiện, nhất thời tức giận nói ra chỉ còn lại một khối Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến đã bị hủy, Thiên bích tất nhiên là không tin bằng của nàng năng lực hủy đạt được Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến, lập tức nhốt lại nàng để la trì rất khuyên bảo sau liền vội vàng rời đi.

Tử Phù khó có thể lượng giải la trì Thiên bích gây nên, đối với lời nói chỉ là nửa tin nửa ngờ, nhưng la trì thả nàng về Tây Hải rồi lại không muốn lên, chỉ ở nơi đó cùng la trì đối lập không nói gì. Đến ban đêm Thiên bích lại đột nhiên xông vào, chỉ nói nàng bị Na Tra truy kích, bây giờ không đường có thể trốn, không bằng nàng đi Tây Hải bắt được Ngao Thốn Tâm, nói không chắc có thể trốn quá nhất thời.

Tử Phù coi Tây Hải trên dưới như người thân giống như vậy, tất nhiên là không muốn từng tha mình một lần Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp nạn, liền thừa dịp Thiên bích la trì thương lượng thời khắc dự định đi cứu Ngao Thốn Tâm. Chỉ là nàng cũng không biết Thốn Tâm đêm đó ở tại Long cung, chỉ đi Tây Hải nơi sâu xa cái kia phòng nhỏ, chờ phản ứng lại Thốn Tâm chuyển về Long cung thời khắc vội vã chạy đi thì phát hiện Thiên bích chính thi pháp đem Thốn Tâm tẩm cung phụ cận người hầu mê ngất. Thừa cơ hội này đi tìm Thốn Tâm, ai biết cuối cùng để Thiên bích mang đi Thốn Tâm.

Tử Phù bất đắc dĩ tìm tới la trì, trái lương tâm lừa hắn nói là chính mình vì là cứu Thốn Tâm đem Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến cho Thiên bích, nào ngờ Thiên bích nhân vật kiêm thu địa đi rồi, dự định để la trì ở lại chỗ này xử lý hỗn loạn. La trì không nghi ngờ có nó, liền đi ngăn cản Thiên bích.

Chuyện sau đó, chính là Tử Phù ném ra vòng tai, la trì Thiên bích đi vào tranh đoạt, Tử Phù nhân cơ hội cứu Thốn Tâm. Nhưng chưa từng nghĩ Tử Phù nội thương chưa lành, ngày đó tức giận bên dưới phun một ngụm máu liền thẳng tắp địa hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Lại nói cái kia vòng tai, nguyên là Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến làm ra. Ngày đó Tử Phù bản đến hai mảnh vụn, vốn muốn đem hai mảnh vụn đều cho la trì làm chữa thương tác dụng, nhưng lại không ngờ đến tự thân pháp lực không đủ, chỉ dẫn một mảnh vụn lực liền đã không chịu nổi. Sau khi tỉnh lại liền đem còn dư lại mảnh vỡ dùng giao nhân ma ma ở chính mình hóa thành nhân hình khi cho mình dệt giao sa túi gấm trang giả, cho la trì làm bùa hộ mệnh, chỉ vì mượn điểm Bàn Cổ đại thần ánh sáng, nguyện hắn hộ đến la trì một đời Trường An. La trì thấy mảnh vỡ kia lóng lánh trong suốt khéo léo đáng yêu, liền ở trên bãi biển lượm khối sò biển, cũng mảnh vỡ cùng đi chợ trên mời người làm chỉ vòng tai đến đưa cho Tử Phù — vốn là muốn làm một bộ, làm sao mảnh vỡ quá mức cứng rắn — la trì chỉ nói đáy biển Ngọc Thạch không giống cái khác, liền cũng chưa từng tra cứu, liền đem này con vòng tai đưa cho Tử Phù, xem như là cái tín vật đính ước.

Ngày đó Tử Phù nhận được này con vòng tai thì cảm động sau khi chỉ cảm thấy này tín vật đính ước bản thân đã là mảnh vỡ, trở thành vòng tai lại là hình đan ảnh chi, rất có không may mắn cảm giác.

Sau đó sự thực chứng minh, cũng nên thật không cát.

Nguyên Cát nghe xong lời nói này sau, chỉ nói Thiên bích la trì hai cái gây nên Tây Hải chi loạn, Tử Phù tri tình sau mật mà không báo; tuy cứu Thốn Tâm nhưng vẫn có tội tại người, mệnh quân tôm đem bắt giữ, nhưng không được làm khó dễ.

Thốn Tâm thấy Tử Phù trong mắt vẻ mặt, liền ở ngay trước mặt nàng hỏi Nguyên Cát la trì việc. La trì liếc nhìn Tử Phù một chút: "Ngày đó Na Tra truy kích Tử Phù đến Tây Hải thì thấy Tây Hải yêu khí cực thịnh, thuận lợi chém giết mấy chục tìm đến mảnh vỡ tiểu yêu, bỏ lỡ nắm lấy hắn hai cái thời cơ." Nói hoàn liền dặn dò đem Tử Phù áp xuống, chính mình liền muốn lôi Thốn Tâm đi Long cung hướng về long hậu thỉnh an.

Trên đường, Thốn Tâm cảm thấy Nguyên Cát thỉnh thoảng địa xem hướng về ánh mắt của chính mình thâm thúy một chút, cuối cùng không nhịn được mở miệng, ngữ khí thấy chết không sờn: "Nhị ca có cái gì muốn hỏi liền hỏi thôi."

Nguyên Cát nghe vậy quả nhiên đi thẳng vào vấn đề: "Ngươi lần này nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn đây?"

Thốn Tâm gật đầu, dừng bước thẳng tắp nhìn Nguyên Cát: "Gặp được, có điều ngoại trừ cảm thấy hắn ngoại hình vẫn không sai, đối với hắn đã cứu ta lòng mang cảm kích ngoại, cảm giác gì cũng không có." Bởi thấy Nguyên Cát nghe xong hắn, càng là một mặt ung dung, nghĩ tới Dương Tiễn nói tới là Tây Hải Nhị thái tử Nguyên Cát xin hắn đến giúp một tay, không khỏi sinh nghi: "Nghe Dương Tiễn nói, là ngươi tìm hắn?"

Nhị thái tử che miệng làm ho khan vài tiếng, mới quay mặt qua chỗ khác đáp: "Ngươi sau khi mất tích, ta an ủi mẫu hậu một phen, để quy thừa tướng liệu lý Long cung công việc sau, liền dự định trời cao đi tìm phụ vương cùng đại ca thương lượng làm sao tìm được của ngươi. Nhưng ngươi cũng biết, Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu triệu bọn họ trời cao nghị sự, có thể hiện nay ngươi trở lại, bọn họ cũng còn chưa từng trở về "

Thốn Tâm vỗ vỗ chính mình Nhị ca, cười đến ôn nhu: "Nói điểm chính."

Nguyên Cát từ nhỏ liền sợ Thốn Tâm bắt nạt, lúc này miện miện Thốn Tâm sắc mặt, chỉ được rủ xuống đầu, thành thật trả lời: "Trọng điểm chính là ta trời cao khi vốn muốn tìm đại ca, kết quả bọn họ bị xin mời ở Dao Trì nghỉ ngơi, ta rất không khéo địa gặp được Mai Sơn lão đại, trong lúc lơ đãng nói ra ngươi mất tích sự, hắn liền đem ta mang đi tìm Dương Tiễn, sau đó chuyện sau đó ngươi liền biết rồi."

Thốn Tâm nhưng là không yên lòng: "Ngươi chỉ nói những này?"

Nguyên Cát tiếp tục ho khan: "Ngươi cũng biết, Dương Tiễn làm người giảo hoạt, đã từng đã lừa gạt tam giới. Hắn cũng không biết từ nơi nào nghe được ngươi mất trí nhớ tin tức, hãy cùng ta đâu mấy lần vòng tròn, ta lúc đó lại cứu ngươi tình thiết, liền đưa ngươi làm sao bị thương, làm sao vong tình, làm sao uống thuốc bị phong pháp lực những việc này nói hết ra ..."

"Ngao Nguyên Cát!"

Nguyên Cát nghe xong này thanh rồng ngâm, bận bịu nhấn trụ chính mình muội tử vai, dự phòng rất có khả năng xuất hiện bạo lực hành vi, cười khan an ủi: "Tam muội, ngươi chỉ làm bộ làm ra một bộ cho là hắn không biết những việc này dáng vẻ là tốt rồi, hắn tổng sẽ không ưỡn mặt đến báo ân. Huống hồ a, những việc này sau, nợ ân tâm nhét trong lòng bách vị tạp trần, đều là bọn họ, không có quan hệ gì với ta a."

Thốn Tâm: ". . . . ."

Nguyên Cát thấy Thốn Tâm sắc mặt, nhận mệnh địa buông lỏng tay ra, cúi đầu chờ sắp xảy ra bão táp. Một lát sau khi nhưng chỉ nghe một câu sâu kín "Ngươi nói đúng", lúc ngẩng đầu đã thấy Thốn Tâm trước đây Long cung phương hướng đi đến, chính xua tay làm cho hắn đuổi tới.

Thốn Tâm nghe xong Nguyên Cát nói trong lòng thực tại là hận không thể làm thịt Nguyên Cát, ngược lại không phải vì Dương Tiễn, chỉ là muốn đến chính mình giam cầm khi tư ra Tây Hải vì là tư pháp thiên thần biết, không thông báo cho Tây Hải mang đến cái gì tai hoạ. Nhưng ngẫm lại, việc này dù sao cũng là Dương Tiễn nợ chính mình một phần tình, cũng không tin hắn sẽ nhờ đó làm khó dễ Tây Hải, ngược lại cũng an tâm không ít. Chỉ là đối với Nguyên Cát nhanh mồm nhanh miệng vẫn là bất bình, lại nghĩ đến chính mình hiện nay không có gì pháp lực, đánh tới người đến tất nhiên tiếng sấm to mưa tí tách, chỉ nghĩ đến khôi phục pháp lực sau lại thanh nợ cũ mà thôi. Bất đắc dĩ nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, nhưng cảm thấy Nguyên Cát lời nói cũng có chút đạo lý, toại quyết định lần sau gặp được Dương Tiễn thì nếu có lần sau, thường phục làm ra một bộ không biết hắn biết đến dáng vẻ đến, hắn đường đường tư pháp thiên thần tôn sư, tự sẽ không ưỡn mặt báo ân. Nhớ tới nơi này, ngược lại cũng vui sướng không ít, nhìn thấy chính mình Nhị ca cúi đầu chờ chết dáng vẻ, nghĩ đến chính mình mất tích mấy ngày nay hắn tất nhiên lo lắng không thôi, liền cảm thấy giả không thể bởi một người ngoài tổn thương chính mình hòa khí, liền cũng không muốn dây dưa với hắn xuống, chỉ làm cho hắn làm nợ mình thôi, sau đó bắt nạt hắn lên cũng càng vì là lẽ thẳng khí hùng, liền chẳng muốn với hắn đứng ở chỗ này tiếp tục cái đề tài này, chỉ tăng nhanh bước chân đi gặp long hậu.

Thốn Tâm kinh Sơn Thành như vậy sau đó, thấy long hậu tâm trạng tất nhiên là trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang, không cần thiết nói tỉ mỉ. Lại nói Thốn Tâm về Tây Hải sau đợi một tháng có thừa, trong lúc chính mình phụ Vương đại ca Tam ca đều không hề quay lại Tây Hải, chỉ ở một tháng kỳ mãn khi Ngao Ngọc truyền tin nói cho Nguyên Cát như thế nào giải khai trên người nàng ràng buộc khôi phục pháp lực, ngoài ra, Thiên đình Tây Thiên đều không nửa điểm tin tức truyền đến. Lại bởi Thiên bích phóng tin tức, làm cho Tây Hải gần đây đề phòng nghiêm ngặt ; Nhị ca gần đây vội vàng phái lính tôm tướng cua đi tìm một chút Tây Hải có hay không có quên Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến lại được cùng mặt trên giao cho lần này ngọn nguồn, căn bản không rảnh phản ứng nàng; mà nàng sợ chính mình mẫu hậu lo lắng, cũng không làm khó ra biển, ngoại trừ đi thủy lao thăm viếng Tử Phù thăm viếng đến lòng chua xót phiền muộn suy nghĩ lung tung ngoại, mỗi ngày muộn ở trong long cung, nhàn đến hốt hoảng, nhưng lại lo lắng không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì, mới để cho phụ Vương đại ca lâu không thể trở về Tây Hải, nhưng lại cảm thấy có Dương Tiễn như vậy đại thần ở, Thiên đình có thể xảy ra chuyện gì...

Ngao Tam công chúa mỗi ngày tháng ngày trải qua khá là nhàn nhã tẻ nhạt; so sánh với đó, trên chín tầng trời các tiên nhân bây giờ tháng ngày, ngược lại có tựa nước sôi lửa bỏng, có điều, chính là đem cái kia tựa chữ xóa cũng không quá đáng.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, Thiên đình nghị sự

Thiên đình một canh giờ trước, Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu triệu tập chư tiên nghị sự. Lần này nghị việc chủ yếu có hai.

Một trong số đó, thế gian không biết sao lệ khí thịnh hành, yêu ma pháp lực tăng nhiều, phàm nhân thụ yêu khí lệ khí ảnh hưởng thân hoạn kỳ nhanh, bị bệnh giả tâm trí không rõ, đại thất thường tính, hiện nay tạm không chữa bệnh lương phương. Bây giờ lệ khí phân bố Vu Tứ Hải chu vi, tứ hải phụ cận bách tính đại thể bị bệnh. Càng chết người chính là, bệnh này tựa hồ còn sẽ thông qua huyết dịch truyền nhiễm người khác. Bởi vậy cần chư tiên thương thảo đối sách làm sao cứu người làm sao khống chế lệ khí.

Thứ hai, tư pháp thiên thần cùng Thác Tháp Thiên Vương đã xem mới thiên điều bên trong chư tiên chức trách bộ phận thu dọn đi ra , như chư tiên không có vấn đề từ hôm nay trở đi thực thi.

Này điều thứ hai, trên căn bản không có gì có thể thương nghị không gian. Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu ở đem này bộ phận thiên điều cho chúng tiên sau khi xem, chính đang phần lớn tiên nhân cảm thán tân pháp chi nghiêm khắc, chấp hành chi gian khổ thời khắc, không mặn không lạt mở miệng: "Các khanh gia liệu có gì dị nghị?"

Dị nghị tự nhiên là có, hơn nữa còn là không nhỏ. Mới thiên điều sau khi xuất thế, chư tiên các ty trách nhiệm, trách nhiệm cùng so với trước kia nhưng gia tăng rồi không ít. Trước đây rất nhiều có thể từ chối việc, nói thí dụ như thế gian ở nào đó con sông hạ du phát hiện bộ thi thể, hạ du làm quan nói này vừa nhìn chính là theo hà trôi xuống hắn mặc kệ, thượng du làm quan nói này rõ ràng không phải bọn họ người ở đó hắn không xen vào, trung du làm quan nói lên hạ cũng không quản hắn cũng không tốt quản. Mà hiện nay như vậy có thể từ chối việc có minh văn quy định, mà quy định thượng trung hạ du cũng phải quản, lấy phát hiện thi thể hạ du làm chủ, trên trung du phụ trợ... Ngoài ra, mọc lên thành tiên quy định cũng là tế không ít, lần này vừa đến, rất nhiều có tài người đều có trọng dụng, phản chi, những kia vô tài vô năng lại bạch chiếm nhân gian hương hỏa chi tiên đô phải cuốn gói đi tiên. . . Chúng tiên trong lòng không biết mắng bao nhiêu lần tư pháp thiên thần.

Hơn nữa, ấn mới thiên điều quy định, một ít, hay là phần lớn tiên nhân trước xử lý rất nhiều chuyện hiện nay xem ra cũng phải làm lại từ đầu, việc này do Thác Tháp Thiên Vương Lý Tĩnh đôn đốc.

Càng trọng yếu hơn là, Thiên đình sau này thưởng phạt đem ấn phàm nhân cung phụng hương hỏa bao nhiêu tiến hành, nếu là không có phàm nhân cung phụng hương hỏa, cái kia tư pháp thiên thần báo cáo Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu sau ngươi có thể lại vào Luân Hồi . Nếu là tiên nhân bên trong có ác ý tranh cướp phàm nhân hương hỏa, cái kia tư pháp thiên thần báo cáo Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu sau ngươi có thể đi ty Pháp Thần Điện miễn phí du ngoạn một phen.

Trọng yếu nhất là, Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu đem tùy cơ phái tiên không định kỳ thay phiên hạ phàm thăm dò dân tình.

Chúng tiên sau này tháng ngày ba chữ một tế chi, rất khó vượt qua.

Vì lẽ đó, chúng tiên trong lòng dị nghị rất nhiều lớn, nhưng nghĩ nát óc đều không tìm ra nửa điểm giúp đỡ chính mình dị nghị lý do chính đáng, chỉ có thể ở Thái Thượng Lão Quân ba hô "Bệ hạ nương nương thánh minh" sau dồn dập biểu thị tán thành, trong lòng không được địa thầm mắng mới thiên điều nghiêm khắc, cùng sử dụng bay xéo ánh mắt đến lên án chính mình bất mãn.

Liền, ở bắt đầu nghị sự lên bốn chun trà thời gian sau, ở một mảnh yên lặng trang nghiêm bên trong, chư tiên giống như hà trị bệnh cứu người khống chế lệ khí triển khai thảo luận.

Ở chư tiên đưa ra nhiều phương án dồn dập được mời tới làm tham mưu Bác Văn cường thức Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân uyển chuyển đánh giá tệ lớn hơn lợi sau, Linh Tiêu bảo điện rơi vào một mảnh yên tĩnh. Cuối cùng Thái Thượng Lão Quân câu được câu không địa vuốt chòm râu bạc phơ tránh khỏi tìm tòi nghiên cứu lệ khí đại thịnh chi bởi, ngược lại đưa ra tạm thời phong ấn lệ khí Vu Tứ Hải sau lại nghĩ cách tinh chế, cũng đem thế gian bị bệnh người toàn bộ tập trung đến không còn khoáng người ở thưa thớt chỗ trị liệu. Này một trị ngọn không trị gốc biện pháp đúng là ngoài ý muốn địa chiếm được Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân chống đỡ cũng Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu cho phép.

Nhưng đa số tiên nhân an nhàn đến lâu, đều là bỉnh nhiều một chuyện không bằng bớt một chuyện nguyên tắc làm việc, huống hồ lại cũng không biết lệ khí đại thịnh chi bởi, giờ khắc này có tiên đưa ra cái tất cả mọi người đồng ý biện pháp, tự nhiên lại cao hứng có điều, ngược lại cũng không đi tra cứu nguyên nhân ở trong.

Còn lại tiên nhân đa số tâm tư linh lung, thấy Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu nói không tỉ mỉ nói lệ khí việc, đối với hắn bởi nhưng một hơi mà qua, liền cũng an phận thủ thường địa không hỏi nhiều, chí ít, không làm nhiều như vậy tiên hỏi nhiều. Như Na Tra như vậy nghĩ đến tìm tòi nghiên cứu, cũng bị Vương Mẫu dăm ba câu chuyển hướng .

Là lấy, giờ khắc này Thiên đình rất hài hòa.

Ở một mảnh hài hòa bên trong, Hằng Nga tiên tử hỏi đại gia trong lòng cộng đồng vấn đề: "Những kia phàm nhân thu xếp ở nơi nào?"

Chúng tiên chính cau mày suy tư thời gian, Thái Bạch Kim Tinh chậm rãi vuốt râu, chậm rãi đề nghị: "Tây Hải."

Thành tiên lâu, tháng ngày trường lên liền sẽ cảm thấy làm chuyện gì cũng không có thú, vì lẽ đó muốn tìm chút tiêu khiển. Bát quái tin đồn thú vị, tất nhiên là tốt nhất tiêu khiển. Một tay có thể che trời tư pháp thiên thần bát quái, càng là tốt nhất tiêu khiển bên trong tốt nhất.

Vì lẽ đó, trên trời tiên nhân, bất luận thành tiên sớm muộn, đều đối với tư pháp thiên thần cái kia đoạn nhân duyên rõ như lòng bàn tay, hơn nữa, là chỉ có càng rõ như lòng bàn tay, không có tối rõ như lòng bàn tay.

Vì lẽ đó ở Thái Bạch Kim Tinh nói ra hai chữ kia sau, thỉnh thoảng địa hướng Dương Tiễn quét tới tầm mắt, bình thường cực kỳ.

Na Tra trong lòng chỉ muốn, đem những này tiên nhân giờ khắc này lẫn nhau liếc tới liếc lui lướt mắt tập hợp, sợ cùng Tây Hải gió biển có thể liều một trận. Chỉ là, làm chính sự khi thiên lại không gặp này quần tiên người như thế để tâm!

Liền, tư pháp thiên thần tại như vậy một mảnh gió biển giống như lướt mắt bên trong cao giọng trả lời: "Tiểu thần cũng thấy Tây Hải vì là lựa chọn tốt nhất." Âm thanh không có một gợn sóng, cùng bình thường không khác.

Chư tiên tất nhiên là kinh ngạc, kinh ngạc sau khi tạm thời thu hồi đối với mới thiên điều bất mãn, tập trung sự chú ý ở trước mắt.

Chỉ thấy được trước mắt phong thần tuấn lãng Thần quân sắc mặt như thường địa trần thuật lợi và hại: "Cái kia luồng lệ khí xuất phát từ Bắc Hải, hiện nay khoách Vu Tứ Hải, là lấy bị bệnh giả lấy tứ hải bờ biển phụ cận bách tính vì là nhiều. Đồ vật hai hải vị Vu Tứ Hải trung gian khu vực, dời đi bách tính tương đối dễ dàng. Nhưng Đông Hải bờ biển từ trước đến giờ vì là giàu có sung túc nơi, nhân khẩu đông đảo, sợ là không lớn như vậy địa phương thu xếp bệnh nhân; chính là có đầy đủ địa phương, nhiều người phòng chống lệ khí đưa đến ôn dịch lên cũng không tiện. Thêm nữa Tây Hải y thuật vì là tứ hải đứng đầu, chăm sóc lên phàm nhân đến vậy càng chu toàn, là lấy, Tây Hải vì là lựa chọn tốt nhất."

Chúng tiên thấy tư pháp thiên thần sắc mặt như thường, nói tới nguyên nhân đến vậy mạch lạc rõ ràng, không khỏi tín phục. Chỉ một ít thực sự nhàn đến phát chán tiên nhân ở trong lòng yên lặng bổ sung câu thuận tiện thấy vợ trước.

Nhưng mà ý niệm này không kéo dài bao lâu, liền bị tay cầm phất trần Thái Bạch Kim Tinh dùng một câu nói cho đánh yếu đi.

Tư pháp thiên thần một lời nói đã khiến tất cả mọi người nhận rồi tứ hải vì là lựa chọn tốt nhất, Thái Bạch Kim Tinh càng là tận dụng mọi thời cơ địa bổ sung: "Huống hồ Tây Hải Tam thái tử y thuật cao minh, đến lúc đó có từ Tây Thiên giúp đỡ, nói vậy tiện nghi không ít." Thấy chúng tiên nghe vậy cấm khẩu không nói, lão tiên người khinh súy phất trần, đối diện kim chỗ ngồi hai vị tam giới chi chủ, ngữ khí thành kính: "Xin mời bệ hạ nương nương bảo cho biết."

Chúng tiên trong lòng kinh nghi bất định, có mấy cái gan lớn, càng là có mấy phần hưng phấn.

— Phật đạo tranh chấp nguyên do đã lâu, đây là hết thảy Tiên Phật đều rõ ràng trong lòng sự, nhưng xưa nay chưa từng đâm thủng, lẫn nhau gặp mặt, càng là khách khí trả lễ lại, dùng hoà hợp êm thấm để hình dung đều không quá. Bởi Phật giáo xuất hiện hơi chậm chút, vì lẽ đó lúc đầu đạo thịnh Phật yếu, Phật đạo có thể xưng tụng hai phần thiên hạ, hai người ngầm hiểu ý mà đem phía đông phồn hoa nơi coi là đạo giáo địa bàn, phía tây vì là Phật giáo lãnh địa. Phía đông có thể có người tin Phật, phía tây tự cũng có thể có người tu đạo, nhưng xưa nay đều là số ít, ngay lúc đó Thiên đình có thể nói một phái uy phong. Nhưng mà gần trăm năm qua Thiên đình suy yếu lâu ngày, huyền tang đi về phía tây, Trầm Hương cứu mẹ chờ sự càng là tổn hại Thiên đình bộ mặt, dài ra Phật giáo tin chúng, dần dần hiện ra đạo suy Phật cường tư thế. Hiện nay lệ khí ảnh hưởng, thương tổn đều là đông thổ bách tính, chính là Phật giáo cơ hội tốt. Dựa theo một trong số đó quán tập tính, đều là chờ hỏa nhanh đốt tới đạo giáo lông mày mới ra tay giúp đỡ, đến lúc đó Thiên đình lần thứ hai tổn hại không ít thực lực, còn lại thừa nó một phần tình.

Hiện nay bách tính chuyển tới Tây Hải, Tây Hải Tam thái tử vì là Phật giáo Bồ Tát một chuyện tam giới đều biết; huống hồ Tây Hải gần Phật gia địa vực, lường trước Phật giới đến lúc đó thật không tiện không giúp.

Đổi lời giải thích, chính là ta đem bệnh nhân nhấc đến cửa nhà ngươi, ngươi có cứu hay không?

Này kỳ hạ, thực sự là. . . Quá không để ý hai nhà mặt ngoài khách sáo .

Liền ngay cả trước Quan Âm Bồ Tát dạy cái đồ đệ mẹ tổ [1] đi ra đưa tới Thiên đình làm Hải Thần, thực sự có mấy phần cơ sở ngầm ý tứ hàm xúc. Thiên đình cũng chỉ hòa khí vạn phần cảm tạ Bồ Tát hảo ý, lúc này che mẹ tổ.

Xem mấy vị Đại tiên hôm nay đề nghị, nhưng là trong bóng tối đạt được Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu ra hiệu? Bọn họ đang muốn dựa vào mới thiên điều xuất thế cơ hội cùng Phật gia tranh cao thấp một hồi?

Ở chúng tiên trong lòng đi vòng mấy phần cong mang đến lặng im sau, Ngọc đế trầm giọng nói: "Duẫn."

Về sau không lâu lắm, Ngọc đế tự mình tuyên chỉ, mệnh bốn Hải Long Vương sau khi trở về liền chuẩn bị có quan hệ công việc, Đông Nam bắc ba hải càng là cần to lớn hiệp trợ Tây Hải. Thái Bạch Kim Tinh cần nghĩ một biện pháp để thế gian bị bệnh giả đều tự nguyện chuyển đến Tây Hải bờ biển, việc này cần ở thế gian trong vòng ba ngày hoàn thành . Còn phong ấn lệ khí một chuyện, thì lại do Thái Thượng Lão Quân làm phiền Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đồng thời khắp cả duyệt sách cổ sưu tầm phong ấn phương pháp. Kể trên công việc do Dương Tiễn ty chưởng.

Đồng thời, do tư pháp thiên thần cùng Thác Tháp Thiên Vương tiếp tục đốc xúc mới thiên điều thi hành, chư tiên không được làm trái. Na Tra thì lại tiếp tục dẫn dắt Trầm Hương một đám mau chóng đem ác quỷ bắt về Địa phủ.

Liền, ở tuyên chỉ kết thúc chư tiên rời đi thời khắc, tất cả mọi người đặc biệt vội vàng địa dẹp đường về Tiên phủ, trong lúc nhất thời Thiên đình mây mù cuồn cuộn, tường vân tầng tầng.

Có đường quá tiểu Tiên nga thấy không rõ, thấp giọng hỏi dò mới từ Linh Tiêu điện hầu hạ ra tới tiên nga, đáp viết: "Bận bịu chứ."

Lúc đó, thế gian ngẩng đầu có thể thấy được trên trời Ngũ Sắc Tường Vân tràn ngập phía chân trời không gặp đầu đuôi, Khâm Thiên Giám [2] quan chi bói toán, viết: Đại cát.

Tây Hải Long Vương Ngao Nhuận cùng Đại thái tử Ma Ngang là ở như vậy một mảnh thụy khí hừng hực bầu không khí bên trong tạm biệt tiên hữu thân thiết về tới Tây Hải.

Thốn Tâm ở Tây Hải đáy biển tẻ nhạt nhiều thế này thời gian, hôm nay chung phán chiếm được gia phụ Vương đại ca trở về có thể giải giải buồn, nhưng chưa từng nghĩ bọn họ chỉ là đi tới long trong hậu cung, thấy thấy long hậu cùng chính đang long hậu trước mặt phụng dưỡng chính mình, vỗ vỗ đầu của mình, liền xoay người kêu lên Nguyên Cát đi tới Long cung chính sảnh nghị sự.

Thốn Tâm vốn định trộm theo đi lại bị Ma Ngang ngăn cản, đạo là quốc gia đại sự đều có hắn chống, huống hồ hiện nay cũng không có việc lớn gì. Nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm cố gắng đợi làm của nàng Vô Ưu công chúa cho giỏi.

Thốn Tâm tẻ nhạt bên dưới kêu lên A Ly đi tới tây bên bờ biển, mới vừa lên ngạn liền thấy mênh mông vô bờ đầy trời Hồng Hà, thật một phái phồn vinh cảnh tượng.

[1] mẹ tổ vì ta quốc Mân Nam vùng duyên hải một vùng dân gian tín ngưỡng thần chỉ, liên quan với lúc nào tới nguyên rất nhiều thuyết pháp, nói chuyện vì là Quan Âm hóa thân, nói chuyện vì là Quan Âm đệ tử, thuyết pháp đông đảo, nơi này lấy vì là Quan Âm đệ tử nói chuyện.

[2] công sở tên. Chưởng quan sát thiên tượng, suy tính tiết, lập ra lịch pháp. Triều đại không giống xưng hô không giống, nhưng bài này hư cấu.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, quý khách

Ở A Ly không ngừng giục giã, Thốn Tâm đi bên bờ không bao lâu liền vì là cầu bên tai thanh tịnh trở về Long cung, trở lại Long cung sau khi liền thấy trong long cung ngư ngưỡng quy phiên, vô cùng náo nhiệt. Tùy ý bắt được điều cá nhỏ vừa hỏi, mới biết nó Tây Hải lần này dài ra uy phong thật to — nhân gian ôn dịch tàn phá, tư pháp thiên thần thân tiến tây bên bờ biển vì là trị liệu ôn dịch vị trí.

Thốn Tâm nhìn cái kia cá nhỏ một mặt hưng phấn, chợt cảm thấy thời đại này hải đại , cái gì ngư đều có. Chỉ được thả nó đi, đồng thời không quên quay đầu lại hướng A Ly oán giận: "Ngươi nói này Dương Tiễn đến tột cùng đánh ý định gì? Chính là hắn chân tâm cảm thấy chúng ta Tây Hải là chỗ tốt nghi ở lại thích dưỡng bệnh, cũng nên để cái tâm phúc đến đề cử mới là, thiên muốn chính mình thân tiến! Hắn chẳng lẽ không biết tránh hiềm nghi sao? !"

A Ly trong lòng biết Thốn Tâm là vì trước Na Tra bát quái khả năng thực tại chọc phải nàng, vì vậy hiện nay đặc biệt chú ý này tránh hiềm nghi hai chữ cũng thời khắc không quên thi hành, không thể làm gì khác hơn là cười bồi đáp: "Tư pháp thiên thần xưa nay nhiều mưu, chỉ sợ lần này có cái gì mưu tính cũng chưa biết chừng." Thấy Thốn Tâm vẫn bất mãn, chỉ được bổ sung: "Huống hồ công chúa chính trực không sợ gian tà, đến lúc đó làm tốt phận sự sự cũng là, sợ hắn làm chi."

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy nhướng mày: "Ta chưa từng sợ hắn? Này trên trời dưới đất, có cái gì là ta sợ. Ta chỉ là lo lắng những kia lời ra tiếng vào thôi, chỉ không biết phụ vương cùng đại ca nghe được Dương Tiễn nói như vậy khi là như thế nào nhẫn khí đáp lại." Nhưng ngẫm lại, nhưng lại nghĩ đến gần ngàn năm đến Tây Hải bởi chuyện của chính mình không biết ăn bao nhiêu thiệt thòi, lần này làm chỗ tránh nạn cơ hội hay là nhưng khiến Tây Hải ở tam giới hãnh diện một phen, ngược lại cũng không tồi. Mà chính mình tốt xấu sẽ chút y thuật, nói không chắc còn có thể giúp đỡ được việc, đi một nhóm này không thế nào thực hiện quá công chúa chức trách. Nhớ đến nơi này, ngược lại cũng đem đối với Dương Tiễn vẻ bất mãn ném đến Tây Hải đáy biển, dặn dò A Ly thanh đi Long cung liền nhất long trước tiên địa bơi ra đi.

Mà A Ly thấy Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên lông mày nhíu chặt bỗng nhiên mừng tít mắt, không biết nàng lại muốn ý định gì, tuy là hiếu kỳ nhưng cũng chỉ như Thốn Tâm nói cục cưng trở lại phòng nhỏ chờ.

Lúc này Tây Hải Long cung, nhưng là chính nghênh đón hai vị quý khách — Hoa Sơn Tam Thánh Mẫu Dương Thiền, cũng kì tử, Khai Thiên thần phủ chi chủ Lưu Trầm Hương.

Cái gọi là quý khách, chỗ đặc biệt liền tại đây quý trên — đến dâng quý nhất trà, bưng lên quý nhất bánh ngọt, đốt quý nhất hương, thậm chí còn, dùng quý nhất tâm tình tới đón tiếp. Cái gì gọi là quý nhất tâm tình? Chính là bỏ ra bút đồng tiền lớn mua đồ tốt lại là muốn hai tay dâng cho người khác, còn là một tương tự kẻ thù người người thân, thiên lại phải làm ra phó dửng dưng như không dáng vẻ.

Này tâm tình, thực sự là quý đến long da đau, Nguyên Cát nghĩ thầm. Một mực chính mình đại ca cùng phụ vương hiện nay lại đang cùng quy thừa tướng giao cho sự tình, chỉ được từ mình đến chiêu đãi. Thiên lại không ngừng nhớ tới mấy tháng trước Dương Tiễn đối với mình lời nói khách sáo cử chỉ, cũng nên hành vi đưa đến chính mình gần đây đối với Ngao Thốn Tâm khúm núm, thực sự là hận đến đau răng.

Trên đời có yêu ai yêu cả đường đi, này liền có hận Dương cùng Dương.

Bởi vậy, hiện nay Long cung trong chính điện bầu không khí quỷ dị vô cùng, Nguyên Cát rất oán giận, Dương Thiền rất thấp thỏm, Trầm Hương rất phiền muộn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm là ở như vậy quỷ dị bên trong đến Long cung chính điện. Nàng đến, không thể nghi ngờ tăng thêm chính điện không khí quỷ quái, song khi sự long nhưng không có loại này tự giác.

Bởi vậy nàng đến chính điện sau nhìn thấy có người sống ở phản ứng đầu tiên là cười hỏi chính mình Nhị ca: "Nhị ca, Long cung hôm nay có khách mời nha, không biết hai vị này là?"

Nguyên Cát không chắc Dương Tiễn làm việc, vì vậy đoán không ra hắn có hay không đem Thốn Tâm mất trí nhớ một chuyện nói cho những người khác. Nhưng Thốn Tâm hiện nay vừa hỏi, hắn cũng chỉ được đẩy da đầu, tự nhận là không mất thể diện địa trả lời: "Thốn Tâm, đây là Hoa Sơn Tam Thánh Mẫu Dương Thiền, cũng kì tử Trầm Hương tiểu anh hùng."

Thốn Tâm sững sờ, cùng nàng Nhị ca một dạng không chắc Dương Tiễn có hay không đem mất trí nhớ một chuyện báo cho hắn người, bởi vậy nhất thời lại có chút không biết nên làm phản ứng gì.

Đang giận phân càng thêm quỷ dị thời gian, Trầm Hương chung không nhịn được mở miệng hành lễ: "Trầm Hương gặp Tam công chúa." Tuy sớm bị mẫu thân báo cho Tam công chúa cùng Đinh Hương giống nhau như đúc, nhưng chưa từng nghĩ, càng là nửa phần không hai. Trong đầu lục y xinh đẹp thân ảnh càng rõ ràng lên, nhưng cũng chỉ có thể phó với một tiếng thở dài, nắm giữ Thông Thiên pháp lực thì lại làm sao? Cuối cùng là không thể làm gì.

Thốn Tâm chỉ được kéo ra cái cười qua lại lễ, cũng liên quan hướng về Tam Thánh Mẫu chào một cái, sau đó lại lấy thấy chết không sờn tâm thái miệng hạ liên tục: "Từng nghe Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ nói, tiểu Long cùng Tam Thánh Mẫu là quen biết cũ. Chỉ là trước đó vài ngày tiểu Long không cẩn thận mất chút ký ức, bởi vậy rất nhiều cố nhân cũng không nhận ra , mong rằng Tam Thánh Mẫu không lấy làm phiền lòng."

Đối diện trong hai người, chính mình người quen cũ Tam Thánh Mẫu trên mặt đúng là không vẻ kinh dị, nhưng bên cạnh nàng tiểu anh hùng trong mắt nhưng là kinh ngạc tràn đầy, cái kia kinh ngạc tràn đầy tiểu anh hùng đang muốn truy hỏi thời khắc lại bị mẹ mình lôi kéo cũng trách móc: "Lần này khi đến, Nhị ca đã đem việc này báo cho." Nói rồi lời này sau, cô gái mặc áo vàng một trận, thấy Thốn Tâm muốn trả lời bận bịu lại nói: "Tam công chúa ngày đó cho ta, cho ta cùng Nhị ca đều từng có ân, gần đây nghe được Tam công chúa thân thể có bệnh, Dương Thiền rất tới thăm."

Thốn Tâm đang muốn chối từ, nhưng chậm Nguyên Cát một bước, chỉ nghe hắn trả lời: "Làm phiền Tam Thánh Mẫu quan tâm." Hắn nói xong còn xung chính mình liếc mắt ra hiệu, đại ý là: Ta cũng đã sớm nói đi, nợ ân tâm nhét trong lòng bách vị tạp trần, đều là bọn họ.

Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ, thấy Dương Thiền vẻ mặt, nghĩ sợ là nàng có chút khúc mắc, thành như Nhị ca nói, tâm nhét đều là các ngươi. Nhưng nghĩ dù sao cô một hồi, khiến người ta như thế chú ý không tốt lắm, toại chủ động đưa ra nếu chính mình cùng Dương Thiền sao là quen biết cũ, kính xin Dương Thiền đi vào một tự.

Mà trước vẫn không xuyên vào Lưu tiểu anh hùng, thấy thế chính muốn nói gì, liền bị chính mình mẫu thân đánh gãy cũng uyển chuyển biểu thị lần này ngươi vừa là vì là cái kia cây thuốc phiện tinh việc mà đến, liền tốc xin mời Nhị thái tử dẫn ngươi đi thấy cái kia nhận biết của nàng Tây Hải tỳ nữ, chuyện của người lớn thiếu dính líu; đồng thời lấy ánh mắt ra hiệu, cậu của ngươi sự hỏi cậu của ngươi đi, đừng nghĩ từ ta này hỏi thăm.

Trầm Hương chu môi, theo lời.

Ở Dương Thiền cùng Thốn Tâm tiến vào nội thất, đem Thốn Tâm từ trên xuống dưới quan sát vài phiên sau khi, hối hận chính mình sẽ không y thuật đồng thời cuối cùng miễn cưỡng tin tưởng nàng hiện nay cũng không lo ngại.

Thốn Tâm thấy nàng như vậy, không khỏi bật cười: "Ta này Tam ca y thuật siêu quần, hắn nói ta không sao ta liền tất nhiên không có chuyện gì." Trong lời nói khó nén vẻ đắc ý.

Dương Thiền thấy Thốn Tâm này giống như đúng là sững sờ, tâm trạng không biết tại kia đưa qua niên niên tuế tuế trong, Thốn Tâm lần này nụ cười là lúc nào chuyện, nhất thời lại có chút bi thương, chỉ miễn cưỡng đáp: "Tam công chúa đã quên trước kia, hiện nay xem ra đúng là trải qua tiêu diêu tự tại."

Thốn Tâm bởi thấy nàng vẫn là vì mình sự băn khoăn, chỉ được tìm nói an ủi: "Tam Thánh Mẫu, ngươi xem ta hiện nay liền biết ta trải qua vẫn tính khá tốt, nghĩ đến so với quá khứ hài lòng không ít." Do dự một chút, lại bổ sung: "Nếu ta đều có thể thả xuống, ngươi cần gì phải chấp nhất đây? Ạch, tuy rằng ta xác thực cứu ngươi một mạng, nhưng này vài năm trong, dù sao cũng là ta làm hại ngươi một thân một mình có gia không thể trở về địa ở Hoa Sơn đợi như vậy vài năm, này liền coi như hai ta hòa nhau rồi khỏe không?"

Dương Thiền thẳng tắp nhìn Thốn Tâm, chỉ thấy trong mắt nàng hiểu rõ, ý cười không giấu, nhất thời cũng không biết nên vui hay buồn, chỉ miễn cưỡng gật gù sau xung Thốn Tâm dịu dàng nở nụ cười, tâm trạng nhưng là bách vị tạp trần.

Lại nói ở Thốn Tâm Dương Thiền chuyện phiếm trong lúc, Trầm Hương cũng theo Nguyên Cát đi tới thủy lao tìm Tử Phù hỏi dò có quan hệ cây thuốc phiện hoa tinh việc.

Trước đây Thốn Tâm trở lại Tây Hải sau Nguyên Cát liền từng đem Thiên bích la trì lấy được Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến một chuyện đăng báo Thiên đình, Trầm Hương cũng chính là nghe nói việc này cùng Na Tra thương lượng một phen sau quyết nghị chính mình đến Tây Hải hỏi một chút rõ ràng, ai từng muốn nhưng vẫn là không thu hoạch được gì, chưa tìm được bất kỳ đối phó cái kia Thiên bích phương pháp.

Nhưng mà chuyến này cuối cùng có thu hoạch ngoài ý muốn.

Trầm Hương đến Tây Hải trước, cái kia Thanh Y tiểu thần tướng liền nhắc nhở chính mình muốn làm tốt xem người mặt lạnh chuẩn bị, hắn một phen truy hỏi bên dưới, Na Tra đem hắn cậu làm tư pháp thiên thần trước như vậy chuyện cũ nói rồi một phen, liền ngay cả quăng Tiểu Ngọc một chuyện đều bị hắn cho mặc lên đi ra. Bởi vậy Trầm Hương đến trước làm xong tiếp thu mặt lạnh chuẩn bị tâm lý, cùng với dùng mặt lạnh đối với mặt lạnh dự định, nhưng chưa từng nghĩ trên đường tới gặp mẫu thân, hơn nữa, vẫn là thụ cậu nhờ vả mà đến mẫu thân.

Chính mình mới vừa nói rõ lần này là đi Tây Hải cũng ý đồ, liền bị mẫu thân luôn mãi nhắc nhở cần phải tôn trọng cái kia Tây Hải Tam công chúa. Chính mình không ăn vào hạ chống đối vài câu, lơ đãng biểu lộ tự mình biết cậu cùng cái kia Tam công chúa sự, lại bị mẫu thân giũa cho một trận. Chính mình vẫn không phục, lại nghe mẫu thân một câu: "Người trong cuộc mơ hồ, có thể người đứng xem cũng chưa chắc thanh. Lúc trước Đinh Hương đối với Tiểu Ngọc các loại thành tựu, ngươi lại có thể trách nàng sao?"

Chính mình yên lặng, một đường không nói chuyện địa theo mẫu thân đến Tây Hải, chịu mắt lạnh mặt lạnh, ở trong lòng ý thức được vì sao ở đến Tây Hải chuyện này Na Tra như vậy địa khiêm nhượng , khiêm nhượng đến đều tám chính mình cậu một quẻ.

Đợi đến Tây Hải, nhìn thấy cùng Đinh Hương giống như đúc gương mặt, nhẹ như mây gió nói nàng đã quên chuyện xưa, chính mình thay Tiểu Ngọc tổn thương bởi bất công lửa giận đúng là toàn tức đi, chỉ có thể ở nhìn mẫu thân cùng gương mặt đó tiến vào bên trong cuối cùng mặt mày xám xịt địa cùng Nhị thái tử đi làm chính sự.

Tình một chữ này, từ trước đến giờ gây khó cho người ta.

Chính mình cũng không nói được cùng Đinh Hương cái kia đoạn cố sự bên trong ai đúng ai sai, lại có tư cách gì đến chỉ trích cái kia Long Nữ?

Mà đau lòng muội muội Nhị thái tử Nguyên Cát không biết Trầm Hương lần này tâm tư, có điều biết rồi cũng sẽ không ảnh hưởng hắn đối với Dương họ người cùng với thân thuộc thái độ, vì vậy ở Trầm Hương hỏi xong nói sau liền làm ra tiễn khách tư thái.

Trầm Hương lúng túng không thôi, vốn định chờ mẫu thân cùng rời đi cũng nhân cơ hội hỏi thăm một phen Tam công chúa mất trí nhớ một chuyện, thấy Nhị thái tử như vậy tư thế, cũng chỉ có thể ngoài miệng nói xin cáo từ trước, chính đang song phương ngươi đi nhanh một chút theo ta liền không muốn đi giằng co không xong thời khắc, quân tôm đến báo quý khách đến.

Quý khách giả, Đông Hải tám thái tử Ngao Xuân vậy.

Trầm Hương đoạn này thời gian đến bận bịu bắt quỷ, liền Tiểu Ngọc đều tiên hiếm thấy đến huống chi Ngao Xuân, tuy cùng với thỉnh thoảng địa có thư lui tới nhưng nơi nào có gặp mặt vui sướng, cho nên hiện nay nhìn thấy huynh đệ tốt rất cao hứng;

Nguyên Cát đoạn này thời gian đến bận bịu xử lý Tây Hải to nhỏ công việc cùng Thốn Tâm bị tóm một chuyện, không có thời gian đi thân thăm bạn, hôm nay lại được lòng không cam tình không nguyện địa chiêu đãi hai quý khách, so sánh bên dưới giờ khắc này nhìn thấy đường đệ rất cao hứng;

Ngao Xuân đoạn này thời gian đến đều ở đây Đông Hải dưỡng thương, thương thật sau liền trợ giúp tứ tỷ ty chưởng Đông Hải, cơ bản không để trống hải, cho nên hiện nay ra Đông Hải lại gặp được hai cái huynh đệ tốt cao hứng vô cùng.

Cho nên, Ngao Xuân rất đam nổi quý khách hai chữ.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: quá lâu không càng văn = =

Tấu chương bên trong Ngao Xuân dưỡng thương là câu trên từng giả thiết hắn cùng Trầm Hương đồng thời nắm bắt ác quỷ thì làm ác quỷ gây thương tích;

Dương Thiền nhắc tới Thốn Tâm đối với nàng có ân, là chỉ mới thiên điều khi xuất hiện trên đời nàng suýt nữa bị tế mới thiên điều, là Thốn Tâm cứu nàng = =

, quý khách (hạ)

Ngao Xuân lúc này đến rồi, Nguyên Cát tự cũng không tiện ở trước mặt hắn trục khách, lễ tiết hay là muốn cố. Cho nên Trầm Hương có thể ở Tây Hải nhiều sượt chút thời gian.

Lưỡng long một người hàn huyên sau khi kết thúc, Nhị thái tử không quên đề tài chính: "Bát đệ lần này đến đây nhưng là có việc? Lưu tiểu anh hùng bắt quỷ sự trọng, vạn không thể bởi ta tứ hải việc sai lầm hắn trọng trách."

Ngao Xuân cũng từng nghe Thính Tâm nhắc qua hắn Tây Hải Tam tỷ những chuyện kia, vì vậy nhìn thấy Nguyên Cát đối với Trầm Hương như vậy thái độ cũng không kỳ quái, chỉ vội vàng điều đình: "Lần này tới là chịu tứ tỷ dặn. Tứ tỷ nói Thiên đình mệnh thế gian nhiễm dịch nhanh giả đều gom lại Tây Hải, lo lắng Tây Hải nhân thủ không đủ, liền để ta tới xem một chút có cái gì giúp đỡ được địa phương. Nếu như đường ca cảm thấy nhân thủ không đủ, liền để ta từ Đông Hải mang chút binh tướng lại đây thường trú Tây Hải , chỉ mong các vị đường ca không chê phiền phức. Mặt khác, tứ tỷ còn giao cho ta sẽ giúp nàng nhìn, Tam tỷ lần này đi ra ngoài một lần hậu thân thể làm sao ."

Trầm Hương nghe xong lời nói này chỉ nói Ngao Xuân tiểu tử này ở Đông Hải quản sự không bao lâu, đã cách bánh quẩy gần rồi nhiều như vậy; đang nghe hắn nói lời nói này thời gian trong sớm vì chính mình tìm cái lại chờ một lúc lý do, nói không chắc còn có lợi cho đối phó cái kia cây thuốc phiện tinh, được cho nhất cử lưỡng tiện, cho nên bận bịu cướp ở Nguyên Cát trước mở miệng: "Tây Hải nhiều chuyện, Trầm Hương cũng không nên nhiều quấy rầy. Chỉ còn có một sự muốn nhờ, lúc trước Tử Phù từng nói la trì cùng Thiên bích cũng phải Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến, nàng hai cái cũng đều cùng Tử Phù có giao tình, bởi vậy Trầm Hương muốn mang đi Tử Phù đi Khô Lâu sơn, nhìn có hay không có thể mượn bọn họ cũ tình đem cái kia một yêu một quỷ bắt được. Nhị thái tử xin yên tâm, Trầm Hương định hộ đến Tử Phù cô nương chu toàn." Tâm trạng chỉ mong Nguyên Cát đáp ứng sau dựa vào đề người trống rỗng ở lâu thêm, thời gian dài như vậy , mẫu thân cũng nên đi ra .

Ngao Xuân cũng là ở bên phụ hoạ.

Nguyên Cát nhưng hơi khó, Thốn Tâm một lòng muốn hắn thả Tử Phù, hắn đẩy nói đợi đại ca sau khi trở lại lại định, có thể hiện nay cái này mao hài tử đưa ra yêu cầu này, thật không có lý do cự tuyệt, cũng chỉ được nhắm mắt đáp: "Tử Phù phạm sai lầm thực sự không nhỏ, bây giờ có cơ hội này lấy công chuộc tội ngược lại cũng không tồi." Một mặt nói, một mặt phái tùy tùng đi đem Tử Phù mang đến, tâm trạng tính toán làm sao cùng Thốn Tâm giao cho, cũng tiện thể đem hắn Dương gia đều mắng toàn bộ.

Vừa dứt lời, Thốn Tâm vừa vặn đem Dương Thiền đưa ra.

Trầm Hương thầm nghĩ, trời cũng giúp ta.

Nhưng mà, thiên là chưa từng trợ quá hắn.

Ngao Xuân đến Tây Hải trước, liền từng văn được bản thân này chưa từng gặp gỡ Tam tỷ, cùng Đinh Hương dài đến cực như; tự nhiên ngày Đinh Hương thần hồn hóa nhập thần phủ đến nay, nguyên coi chính mình đã thả xuống, bằng không tứ tỷ cũng sẽ không yên tâm cho bản thân đi đến Tây Hải. Có thể hôm nay thấy mới biết, nơi nào có cái gì thả xuống.

Cho nên thấy Thốn Tâm sau dường như choáng váng giống như vậy, khó phát một lời.

Trầm Hương thấy thế, đoán được Ngao Xuân suy nghĩ trong lòng, nhưng cũng chỉ có thể đập vỗ vai hắn, không biết làm sao khuyên bảo.

Vừa vặn nghe được chính mình Nhị ca buông lời Thốn Tâm bởi Tử Phù duyên cớ vẫn chưa chú ý tới trong đại điện lại tới nữa rồi một đời long, chỉ là cười khanh khách địa quay về Nguyên Cát nói: "Nhị ca, ngươi rốt cuộc chịu phóng Tử Phù đây?"

Nguyên Cát vẻ mặt làm khó dễ: "Lưu tiểu anh hùng vì sớm ngày bắt được Thiên bích cùng la trì, bảo là muốn mang Tử Phù đi Khô Lâu sơn, có điều tam muội cứ yên tâm đi, hắn đã bảo đảm định không cho Tử Phù có nửa điểm sơ xuất."

Trầm Hương hẳn là, nhưng chưa từng liêu Thốn Tâm nghe xong Nhị thái tử mặt sau sắc lạnh lẽo.

Dương Thiền Nguyên Cát đều là thầm nghĩ không ổn.

Trầm Hương đối với Thốn Tâm thường ngày tâm tính cũng có nghe thấy, hiện nay thấy nàng đổi sắc mặt, liền cũng không nói nhiều, chỉ dùng ánh mắt ra hiệu chính mình mẫu thân đi mau.

Nhưng chính mình mẫu thân không nửa điểm đáp lại, Thốn Tâm nhưng là thẳng tắp địa hướng đi hắn, mở miệng liền cảm thấy "lai giả bất thiện": "Lưu tiểu anh hùng cũng biết Tử Phù cùng Thiên bích bọn họ chuyện xưa?"

Trầm Hương không rõ ý tưởng, nhưng cũng chỉ có thể nhắm mắt trở về thanh "Đúng" .

Dương Thiền lo lắng chính mình nhi tử muốn tới phụ hoạ, có thể vừa mới nói câu "Tam công chúa" liền bị Thốn Tâm đánh gãy, chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm cười lạnh nói: "Cái kia Lưu tiểu anh hùng có thể đã từng hỏi Tử Phù, hỏi nàng có nguyện ý hay không đi?"

Trầm Hương tuy chưa từng ngờ tới nàng sẽ hỏi vấn đề này, nhưng trong bụng dù sao có lúc trước nhất sơn động thư ở, vì vậy đáp đến thản nhiên: "La trì Thiên bích hai cái đối với Tử Phù cô nương không nổi, bây giờ có cơ hội đem hắn hai cái bắt được, càng có thể ngăn cản bọn họ làm hại nhân gian, Tử Phù cô nương. . ."

"Vọng ngôn!"

Bị cắt đứt tiểu anh hùng không ngờ tới có này vừa ra, gần nhất bị lễ đãi đến lâu bỗng nhiên có người hung hắn một câu như vậy, khó tránh khỏi có chút tức giận, muốn chống đối trở lại lại bị đi tới bên cạnh mình mẫu thân kéo, cũng chỉ có thể đem nói nuốt về trong bụng, một mặt oan ức bất bình hướng Tam Thánh Mẫu.

Thốn Tâm thấy hắn cái này phản ứng, tức giận cũng tựa càng hơn mấy phần: "Tử Phù còn không oan ức , ngươi oan ức cái gì? ! Ngươi vừa biết nàng cùng la trì như vậy chuyện xưa, còn muốn nàng đi gặp la trì, chẳng lẽ không phải ở nàng trên vết thương xát muối, so với giết nàng càng gọi nàng khó chịu? !"

Ở một bên Nguyên Cát thấy chính mình muội tử nổi giận, tuy là không thích cùng Dương Tiễn quan hệ họ hàng mang cố người, nhưng cũng cảm thấy Trầm Hương lần này xuất phát từ đại cục cân nhắc, chịu như vậy mắng thực có chút vô tội; hơn nữa biết mình muội tử nổi giận lên thực khó ứng phó, chỉ được vội vàng tiến lên kéo Thốn Tâm, hiếm thấy địa làm cái người hoà giải, nói: "Lưu tiểu anh hùng cũng là chức trách tại người, chính là Tử Phù đối với ngươi có ân, tam muội ngươi cũng "

Nói còn không nói xong, liền bị Thốn Tâm buông tay ra đánh gãy: "Thiếu tới đây chút đại nghĩa lý! Các ngươi là vì giữ gìn tam giới chúng sinh, Tử Phù nàng cũng là tam giới chúng sinh một trong, vì sao phải làm cho nàng lại đi thụ một lần khổ?"

Nguyên Cát thấy Thốn Tâm như vậy, cũng là cuống lên, bị vướng bởi người ngoài ở đây chỉ được trấn an nói: "Chúng ta tại đây tranh nửa ngày chung quy không thể thay thay Tử Phù ý nghĩ, trước chờ nàng tới hỏi một chút ý kiến của nàng mới vâng." Thấy Thốn Tâm vẻ mặt hơi nguôi, lại thấp giọng nhắc nhở: "Đừng quên ngươi là Tây Hải Tam công chúa!"

Thốn Tâm âm u, chính mình là tây Hải công chúa, vừa đam kỳ danh, tiện lợi trách nhiệm, ngàn năm qua chính mình không biết hưởng làm công chúa bao nhiêu chỗ tốt, có thể thực hiện chức trách thực sự đã ít lại càng ít.

Ở nàng hoảng thần , Tử Phù đã bị mang tới chính điện. Chờ Thốn Tâm phục hồi tinh thần lại, chỉ nghe Tử Phù nói: "Thật", Thốn Tâm theo tiếng kêu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy Tử Phù khuất sáng quay về nàng, vẻ mặt không rõ.

Nguyên Cát Dương Thiện đẳng nhân chỉ cảm thấy vui mừng, không cần cùng Thốn Tâm làm khó dễ liền có thể đem Tử Phù mang đi Khô Lâu sơn, thực sự không sai, đột văn Thốn Tâm nói: "Nếu Tử Phù là Tây Hải người, nàng đi Khô Lâu sơn, vậy ta cùng đi!"

Nguyên Cát ở trong lòng không ngừng kêu khổ, liền với trên mặt cũng dẫn theo mấy phần sầu khổ: "Tam muội, ngươi, gần đây thân thể không tốt lắm, chỉ sợ không thích hợp đi Khô Lâu sơn." Dương Thiện cũng là ở bên phụ hoạ.

Thốn Tâm bởi nghĩ trước đây Tử Phù cho nàng có ân cứu mạng, mộng đẹp trong thôn rồi hướng nàng nhiều hơn trông nom, liền đối với Dương thiền nói: "Về tình về lý, ta đều nên cùng đi mới là. Tử Phù nói thế nào đã cứu của ta mệnh, hiện nay ta cùng nàng đi một chuyến Khô Lâu sơn tiện lợi làm báo ân. Tam Thánh Mẫu ngươi thông tình đạt lý tự nhiên biết có ân tất báo cái này lý." Đang khi nói chuyện làm như lơ đãng hướng Ma Ngang nhíu mày, nói: "Huống hồ ngọc này thụ mảnh vỡ nói thế nào cũng là ở Tây Hải mất đi, ta thân là tây Hải công chúa, nói thế nào cũng nên vì là tìm về Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến ra phần lực. Còn nữa, Tử Phù vì là Tây Hải Thủy Tộc, cực nhỏ bước ra Tây Hải, lần này cần đi địa phương xa như vậy, dù sao cũng nên có người nhìn mới là. Gần đây Tây Hải bận chuyện, ngươi cùng đại ca đều không rảnh rỗi, thủ hạ đắc lực người chỉ sợ cũng theo bận rộn đến mức khẩn, cho nên vẫn là ta đi tốt."

Nguyên Cát dở khóc dở cười, thầm nghĩ còn tưởng rằng nha đầu này rốt cục lớn rồi, lại không nghĩ rằng nói xong lời cuối cùng vẫn là lộ ngoan tướng, hơn nữa cần phải xem nói thế nào cũng là nàng đi. . . Chính đau đầu thời khắc, thấy Long Vương cùng Ma Ngang đã nghị xong việc đi tới, không khỏi mừng tít mắt, vội vàng tiến lên đi đón hai vị kia cứu tinh, đang lúc mọi người gặp lễ sau liền đem vừa mới nói chuyện đạo minh, mới nói xong liền thấy Ngao Nhuận vuốt râu, cũng là nhức đầu nhìn phía Thốn Tâm.

Thốn Tâm bởi tiến lên vài bước nắm lấy Ma Ngang tay áo, đột nhớ tới còn có người ngoài ở bất tiện làm nũng, chỉ được buông ra, mạo nhược qua quýt bình bình địa lấy tay che miệng ho khan hai tiếng nói: "Phụ vương, đại ca, Thốn Tâm tự nghĩ vì là tây Hải công chúa tới nay tiên thiếu lý trách, lần này có cơ hội trợ Thiên đình tìm về Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến, bắt được yêu vật tạo phúc bách tính, thực sự không muốn sai bỏ lỡ cơ hội."

Ma Ngang thấy trên miệng nàng nói tới đường hoàng, trong mắt vẻ mặt nhưng rõ ràng cùng giờ làm nũng không khác, không khỏi làm khó dễ, người ở bên ngoài trước phủ quyết nàng khó tránh khỏi có vẻ Tây Hải tự bênh, chỉ là như đáp lại lại thực sự không biết nha đầu này liệu sẽ thêm phiền gây phiền toái, do dự chỉ nghe Long Vương nói: "Vừa là như vậy, cái kia Thốn Tâm vậy làm phiền Lưu tiểu anh hùng nhiều hơn trông nom ."

Ma Ngang tất nhiên là kinh ngạc, nhưng xưa nay thận trọng nhưng không muốn hiển lộ, chỉ nghe Nguyên Cát nói: "Phụ vương, tam muội gần đây thân thể không được, đi Khô Lâu sơn cố gắng, chẳng phải thích hợp."

Trầm Hương tự giác cùng Thốn Tâm không hợp, cũng nói giúp vào: "Nếu như kế hoạch thuận lợi, lần đi Khô Lâu sơn không mấy ngày nữa quang cảnh, Trầm Hương cùng Tam thái tử tất sẽ hộ Tử Phù cô nương chu toàn, Long Vương cùng Tam công chúa cứ yên tâm đi, không cần hộ tống đi tới."

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy cười nói: "Nếu mấy ngày quang cảnh, lại có Lưu tiểu anh hùng cùng Tam thái tử bảo hộ, cái kia phụ vương càng là có thể yên tâm ta đi tới ~ "

Trầm Hương thấy nàng ý cười dịu dàng, trong mắt nhưng là giảo hoạt cực kỳ, trong lòng không khỏi ô hô ai tai...

Liền, ở vài lần thảo luận bên dưới, Tây Hải Tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm dọn dẹp một chút, nghe xong chính mình trưởng bối vài câu căn dặn liền cùng Tử Phù theo Lưu tiểu anh hùng cùng đi Khô Lâu sơn, Dương thiền cũng thuận thế với bọn hắn cùng rời đi.

Ở đưa đi người ngoài, dàn xếp thật trước đến giúp đỡ tám thái tử sau, Tây Hải hai vị thái tử rất là không hiểu hỏi chính mình phụ vương, vì sao như vậy dễ dàng liền đáp ứng rồi Thốn Tâm làm cho nàng đi Khô Lâu sơn.

Ngao Nhuận cười khổ, mày hoa văn thâm như mấy phần: "Tây Hải không lâu liền muốn trở thành thế gian hoạn ôn dịch giả tụ tập địa, đến lúc đó trị hảo ôn dịch, Tây Hải cư đại công; nhưng nếu không trị hết ôn dịch, Tây Hải nhưng là thủ quá.

"Các ngươi tam muội nàng đưa qua phạm vào tội khi quân, tháng ngày đã không dễ chịu, hiện nay nếu là coi là thật có thể đang tìm về Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến lùng bắt yêu vật trên việc này lập chút công, tương lai, cũng không đến nỗi quá cực khổ.

"Lưu Trầm Hương cùng Na Tra bọn họ cùng yêu vật kia đánh với đã lâu, tuy rằng chưa từng thủ thắng, nhưng cũng không nghe nói có bao nhiêu qua đời, có bọn họ che chở, Thốn Tâm rất an toàn."

Trên mây Ngao Thốn Tâm đánh mấy nhảy mũi nhu nhu mũi sau, thấy Dương thiền Lưu Trầm Hương không biết nói cái gì, tựa hồ không rảnh bận tâm bọn họ, do dự mãi cuối cùng hướng về hướng Tử Phù hỏi: "Tại sao, còn muốn đi gặp người kia?"

Tử Phù cười khẽ, ánh mắt yên lặng vọng hướng về phía trước: "Cố gắng, chỉ là muốn một cái đáp án. Chỉ là muốn biết ta đi cùng với hắn ngày ngày đêm đêm trong, hắn đến cùng, có hay không từng yêu ta."

Thốn Tâm lặng lẽ, thì ra là như vậy, không quan hệ diệt yêu trừ ma, không quan hệ tam giới an nguy, chỉ là muốn biết một cái đáp án

— ngươi đến cùng, có hay không từng yêu ta.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, Khô Lâu sơn

Khô Lâu sơn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm từng một lần cho rằng, yêu vật nơi tụ tập nên là yêu khí hội tụ, âm phong từng trận, tối tăm không mặt trời, nhưng sự thật chứng minh, kể chuyện tiên sinh đều là lừa người.

Bởi lúc trước bị thiệt thòi, là lấy Na Tra cùng Trầm Hương suất lĩnh thiên binh trú đóng ở Khô Lâu sơn ngoài hai mươi dặm bên trong thung lũng, lần này Thốn Tâm cùng Tử Phù trước đến giúp đỡ, Na Tra Tam thái tử liền đặc biệt nhiệt tâm mang theo hai người đi Khô Lâu sơn xem rõ ngọn ngành.

Thốn Tâm nhìn phía trước dãy núi, thoáng không nói gì.

Trước mắt dãy núi sừng sững nga có trong mây tư thế, thảm cỏ xanh thành chiên uốn lượn đến sơn trước, khắp núi đều là không biết tên kiều diễm đóa hoa, muôn hồng nghìn tía đến tế điệp tung bay, trên núi càng có mấy cỗ dòng suối theo thế núi mà xuống, một phái sinh cơ.

Thốn Tâm bởi thầm nghĩ núi này đầu tuy rằng không có gì tiên khí, linh khí thật là chân thật, hơn nữa từ vẻ ngoài nhìn lại nói thế nào cũng là cái địa linh nhân kiệt nơi đến tốt đẹp, lại là một đám yêu tinh ác quỷ chỗ ẩn thân, xem ra người không thể chỉ nhìn mặt, sơn không thể chỉ xem da. . .

Na Tra ở một bên thấy nàng nhìn Khô Lâu sơn xuất thần, hơi đoán được ý nghĩ, liền giải thích kiêm nhắc nhở: "Hai, khục khục, Tam công chúa, khô lâu này sơn nguyên do Thông Thiên giáo chủ dưới trướng Thạch Ki đạo trường, cho nên núi này phong thuỷ là muốn so với nơi khác tốt hơn một chút. Thạch Ki chết rồi, cũng thường có một ít sơn tinh dã mị hướng về phía núi này linh khí hội tụ đến đây tu hành, bởi bọn họ một lòng tu hành cũng chưa từng làm hại nhân gian, Thiên đình liền chưa từng quản quá. Ai ngờ sau đó tại sao ra cái Tử Phù, thu rồi tại đây sơn tu hành một loại yêu tinh, cũng triệu tập những kia ác quỷ, chiếm đoạt núi này đầu, còn ở trên núi đủ loại cây thuốc phiện, lấy hoa vì là trận. Hiện ở trên núi những Tiểu Hoa đó đều là cây thuốc phiện hoa, tuy rằng ngửi không thấy mùi vị gì, có thể chỉ cần nhân thân nơi ở giữa, thì sẽ vì đó mùi mê xuất hiện ảo giác, cứ thế choáng váng. Các ngươi nhưng trăm ngàn cẩn thận."

Thốn Tâm gật đầu, đáp: "Đa tạ nhắc nhở. Chỉ là ta cũng từng nghe Tam ca đề cập tới lúc trước cuộc chiến Phong Thần, trợ võ kháng chu người trong thật giống không có vị này Thạch Ki?"

Lời này vừa nói ra, Na Tra trên mặt thêm mấy phần lúng túng, chỉ được nhắm mắt giải thích: "Thạch Ki từ lúc cuộc chiến Phong Thần trước liền đã bị sư phụ của ta đánh về nguyên hình." Vốn định liền như vậy đổi chủ đề, có thể thấy được Long Nữ một bộ ham học hỏi sốt ruột dáng dấp, nghĩ nàng nhất quán tính tình, chính mình lúc trước bị nàng đổi lại biện pháp bộ không ít nói, chỉ được đàng hoàng nói đến.

Lúc trước Lý Tĩnh còn bổ nhiệm Trần Đường quan Tổng binh thì Na Tra từ vẻ ngoài đến trên tâm trí đều vẫn chỉ là cái hoàng mao tiểu nhi, một ngày ở thành lầu đi dạo, phát hiện Càn Khôn cung cùng Chấn Thiên tiến, liền chơi tính quá độ địa bắn một mũi tên, nào ngờ cái kia tiễn càng từ Trần Đường quan bay tới Khô Lâu sơn, còn bắn chết Thạch Ki đệ tử, Thạch Ki xưa nay tự bênh, liền tới Trần Đường quan hướng về Na Tra trả thù; Na Tra không địch lại cũng bị bắt đi Hỏa Tiêm Thương, Càn Khôn Quyển, cùng Hỗn Thiên lăng, bất đắc dĩ hướng đi sư phụ Thái Ất chân nhân cầu cứu, làm sư phụ dường như đều yêu thích tự bênh, liền vì là hộ đồ nhi chu toàn, hắn liền nhất thời tình thế cấp bách giết Thạch Ki [1]. . .

Na Tra nói xong liền cúi đầu đứng Thốn Tâm trước mặt, quanh thân lộ ra cỗ đáng thương sức lực.

Thốn Tâm sau khi nghe vốn là phiên cái đại bạch nhãn, ám đạo chính mình đệ tử bị giết, vốn chỉ là đến thay mình đệ tử đòi cái công đạo, nhưng cố tình liền mạng của mình cũng đưa lên , coi như Na Tra lúc đó tuổi còn nhỏ không hiểu chuyện, có thể sư phụ hắn Thái Ất chân nhân như vậy cái lão già lại cũng như vậy, quả nhiên là ỷ vào chính mình tài nghệ cao siêu liền vọng đoạt mạng người, này Thạch Ki thực sự là thiệt thòi.

Nhưng mà ở nàng trong ấn tượng nàng cùng Na Tra không có gì giao tình, hơn nữa như thế cái đúc từ ngọc hài tử một mặt hổ thẹn địa đứng ở trước mặt mình, còn là một bộ vô cùng đáng thương dáng vẻ, không khỏi nhẹ dạ mấy phần, chỉ nói: "Vừa là hơn ngàn năm trước chuyện xưa, đưa qua cũng liền qua. Hiện nay chúng ta vẫn là đi về trước đi." Nói xong đã quên mắt Khô Lâu sơn, chỉ cảm thấy cái kia Na Tra ngay cả danh tự cũng không biết liền vô ý giết chết đồng tử thực sự đáng thương, bởi lại bổ sung: "Chỉ là sau này những kia cái thần binh lợi khí gì, vẫn là cẩn thận một chút dùng."

Na Tra: "..."

Nhìn cái kia khắp núi cây thuốc phiện hoa sau, Thốn Tâm mới biết Trầm Hương lần này đến đây Tây Hải mượn người sự bất đắc dĩ. Nói riêng về vũ lực tới nói, không bắt được Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến trước Thiên bích la trì một đám cũng không phải Trầm Hương Na Tra đối thủ, nhưng này một yêu một quỷ thực sự giả dối khẩn, biết đánh không lại liền không chính diện ứng chiến, thường ngày chỉ trốn ở trong núi, thiên binh chỉ cần vào núi đi bắt, mặc dù là đáp mây bay bay qua, cũng sẽ vì là trận pháp mê trường ngủ không tỉnh; bọn họ cũng từng nghĩ tới che khứu giác sau lại vào sơn, chỉ là ngũ giác tương thông, che khứu giác thì sẽ che ngũ giác, che ngũ giác sau nhìn không thấy nghe không được đến sờ không được, có một thân phép thuật cũng không dùng; Na Tra bọn họ lật hết điển tịch cũng không tìm ra phá trận phương pháp. Cho nên khi biết Tử Phù cùng Thiên bích bọn họ có giao tình sau, liền muốn đem Tử Phù mời tới, nhìn có thể không đem cái kia lũ yêu quỷ bên trong hai cái đầu lĩnh dẫn ra.

Tử Phù nghe xong lời nói này nhưng là cười khổ, đạo chính mình không có cái kia phần năng lực đem hai người dẫn ra, nhưng nguyện ý thử vào núi tìm xem trận pháp quái lạ.

Trầm Hương Na Tra phiền muộn biểu thị, nàng một cái tiểu cô nương gia gia, chỉ sợ mới vừa vào trong núi không vài bước, liền đã bị cây thuốc phiện mê hôn mê.

Thốn Tâm nhưng không nói, chỉ cau mày nhìn chằm chằm Tử Phù — nàng đang đổ, lấy tính mạng của chính mình vì là chú, xem người kia có thể hay không cứu nàng, xem cái kia trong lòng người đến cùng có hay không nàng, toại là không khỏi ở trong lòng than nhẹ, giá trị sao?

Trị với không đáng, không người hiểu rõ.

Liền Ngao Thốn Tâm giúp đỡ Tử Phù thuyết phục hai vị khác, để Tử Phù vào núi, đánh cuộc một keo sẽ có hay không có người cứu nàng, xấu nhất cũng bất quá là ở trong núi ngủ một giấc, la trì không cứu nàng, vậy liền do nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm đi cứu.

Ở Tử Phù trên việc này, Ngao Thốn Tâm luôn cảm giác mình đặc biệt chấp nhất, đối với cái kia vì người đàn ông liên lụy Tây Hải cuối cùng lại bị nam nhân vứt bỏ cố sự, luôn cảm thấy thiếu mất cái kết cục, mà chính nàng không phải biết cái kết cục kia không thể.

Liên quan với Tử Phù vào núi vấn đề, cuối cùng phương án giải quyết là do Tử Phù vào núi đi thử vận may, Trầm Hương dạy dỗ Tử Phù như thế nào giải khai ngũ giác sau lại ngăn chính mình ngũ giác cùng nàng cùng vào núi: Như là vận khí tốt, Tử Phù được cứu trợ, Trầm Hương liền nhân cơ hội vào núi tìm tòi huyền bí; nếu là vận may không được, Tử Phù hôn mê, Trầm Hương liền mở ra ngũ giác ở mình bị mê trước mang theo Tử Phù bay ra ngoài. Tuy rằng người sau tỷ lệ thành công còn chờ thảo luận.

Nhưng hiện nay mấy người đều không có biện pháp tốt hơn, cũng chỉ có thể như vậy.

Liền bốn người thỏa thuận ngày thứ hai Tử Phù lợi dụng tìm la trì cớ vào núi, Trầm Hương biến thành của nàng một sợi tóc hộ tống vào núi.

Biến đổi thành cái gì tài có thể làm cho Trầm Hương không bị phát hiện trên vấn đề, đại gia nhức đầu rất lâu sau đó Trầm Hương làm bảy mươi hai thay đổi đồ đệ nghĩ ra biến tóc một pháp, để Thốn Tâm khâm phục, á khẩu không trả lời được. Mà ở Trầm Hương che ngũ giác sau làm sao nhận biết ngoại giới tin tức tình huống trên, mọi người thảo luận kết quả là, Trầm Hương chính mình phán đoán thời cơ. Ngũ giác tuy là bị phong, tâm trí nhưng vẫn còn, bởi vậy bị phong không cảm Trầm Hương làm chính là một chữ, các loại, chờ một hắn cho rằng thời cơ thích hợp mở ra ngũ giác.

Lại nói Tử Phù lo lắng Trầm Hương năm ngông cuồng vừa thôi, khó tránh khỏi tính tình nôn nóng cho tới bỏ qua thời cơ; Thốn Tâm biết lo lắng uyển chuyển đưa ra này hỏi sau, Na Tra bởi đạo Trầm Hương kinh cứu mẹ một chuyện rèn luyện, ngày gần đây lại cùng ác quỷ nhiều phiên đọ sức, tính tình đã trầm ổn không ít, cứ yên tâm đi.

Tử Phù bất đắc dĩ, chính là không yên lòng cũng chỉ có thể tạm hãy yên tâm, bọn họ đều là đang đổ, chỗ bất đồng chính là, người bên ngoài đánh cược chính là tà bất thắng chính, mà nàng đánh cược chính là mình viên kia tâm.

Ở Tử Phù cùng Lưu Trầm Hương vào núi sau đó trong mấy ngày, Ngao Thốn Tâm phần lớn thời gian đều ở đây nhìn cách đó không xa đỉnh núi, lo lắng, thỉnh thoảng thấy Na Tra lo lắng sau khi còn bày ra phó tất thắng khí thế để an ủi một đám thiên binh, toại hướng về cười khen: "Tam thái tử tuy là một bộ hài đồng dáng dấp, nhưng rất có đại tướng phong độ."

Na Tra bởi giương lên đầu, đắc ý nói: "Ngày xưa cuộc chiến Phong Thần bên trong, ta nói thế nào cũng cùng Nhị ca, Khương thừa tướng bọn họ đồng thời suất lĩnh hơn vạn binh sĩ đem Ân Trụ đánh cái quân lính tan rã, ổn định sĩ khí cái gì, ta còn được cho thuận buồm xuôi gió."

Thốn Tâm bởi cười nói: "Xem ra là tiểu Long có mắt mà không thấy núi thái sơn, thất kính thất kính."

Na Tra cũng là xua tay cười nói: "Nói chi vậy. Đây chỉ là Tam công chúa ngươi đã quên chuyện cũ mà thôi. Từ trước ta đi Quán Giang khẩu thăm viếng Nhị ca với hắn nhắc tới cuộc chiến Phong Thần thì ngươi cũng như thế khen quá ta. Lúc đó còn rất đắc ý nói Nhị ca trí dũng song toàn, thiên hạ khó địch nổi. . .", Na Tra tràn đầy phấn khởi địa nói đến chỗ này, nhớ tới trước mặt Long Nữ đã đã quên trước kia, toại dần dần thấp âm lượng, tự giác có chút lúng túng, bận bịu đẩy nói còn có chút chuyện quan trọng giao cho binh tướng liền vội vã rời đi.

Thốn Tâm xem trước mặt chợt lóe lên bóng người, chờ phản ứng lại Na Tra vì sao vội vã sau khi rời đi, chợt cảm thấy tiểu tử này không hổ sống hơn ngàn năm, người nhỏ mà ma mãnh vô cùng, lại cứ khi nói chuyện nhưng vẫn là không giữ mồm giữ miệng. Suy nghĩ thêm lại có chút buồn bực, tuy nói mình lựa chọn đã quên chuyện cũ, có thể người bên ngoài ở trước mặt mình nhấc lên Dương Tiễn khi đều là phó giữ kín như bưng dáng dấp, gọi người uất ức vô cùng. Đối với nàng mà nói, chỉ cần không phải cố ý hướng về nàng nhấc lên Dương Tiễn, cuối cùng không ngại, dù sao cái kia đoạn qua lại đối với nàng mà nói, xa lạ vô cùng. Ở một mảnh xa lạ bên trong, đối với cái kia quên mất ngàn năm, nàng có rất nhiều nghi vấn, muốn biết đáp án cũng chỉ có hai vấn đề.

Một trong số đó là nàng là thế nào kiên trì đã tới cái kia ngàn năm. Từ nhỏ đến lớn nàng mọi thứ đều muốn tốt nhất, không nói đến trượng phu, càng không nói đến ái tình. Trượng phu mà, hiện nay từ bên ngoài từ mới có thể lên xem, đúng là tam giới đứng đầu, nàng ánh mắt vẫn cứ không sai; chỉ là ở trong tình yêu, cái kia ngàn năm tràn đầy ồn ào cùng tranh chấp, nước mắt cùng không cam lòng, nhiều như vậy khuyết điểm cùng không viên mãn, nàng sao có thể kiên trì ngàn năm? Nàng cho nên rất khâm phục đưa qua cái kia chính mình.

Thứ hai, là cái lẽ ra không quá quan trọng nhưng vẫn muốn biết vấn đề. Cái kia ngàn năm trong, Dương Tiễn đến cùng có hay không yêu nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm. Vấn đề này vốn nên là theo ký ức cùng mai táng. Nhưng là nàng thiên lệch ra ngoài một vòng, nhìn Phi Y điên cuồng thành như vậy chỉ vì cầu trả lời, nhìn Tử Phù đánh bạc tính mạng cũng yêu cầu một cái đáp án, cái kia đều là thuộc về người khác cố sự. Nàng đột nhiên muốn biết, chúc với chuyện xưa của chính mình trong, sẽ là như thế nào đáp án. Nếu như yêu, dù cho chỉ có như vậy một lần, nàng đưa qua cái kia hơn ngàn năm nghe tới cũng không phải như vậy địa thiệt thòi, cũng miễn cưỡng đáng giá.

Có điều hiện nay xem ra, hai vấn đề này là không tìm được đáp án .

Cách đó không xa Thanh Phong trên cây thuốc phiện hoa vẫn mở đến yêu diễm, Thốn Tâm nhớ tới cái kia không vì có đáng giá hay không, chỉ vì có yêu hay không Tử Phù, đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình còn rối rắm gì đó có đáng giá hay không vấn đề, chung là vì không thương đi.

Đã quên có đã quên chỗ tốt, vẫn cứ chấp nhất nhưng không phải chấp niệm, Thốn Tâm bởi ngẩng đầu nhìn bị mây mù che màn trời, sâu kín thở dài.

Tha phương dò xét khẩu khí, liền thấy một cái bóng tự phía chân trời xẹt qua sau nặng nề té rớt ở trước mặt mình. Không khỏi kinh ngạc thốt lên: "Lưu Trầm Hương!"

Chú: Tham chiếu ( Phong Thần bảng ) giả thiết

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, Bảo Liên đăng

Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy Lưu Trầm Hương cứ như vậy từ trên trời bay xuống hôn mê bất tỉnh, khó tránh khỏi có chút hoang mang, bận bịu cao giọng hoán Na Tra lại đây liền vội vàng thay hắn bắt mạch.

Na Tra bản liền không đi ra bao xa, nhìn thấy có đạo bạch quang bay tới khi liền đã hướng về Thốn Tâm phương hướng chạy đi, đến lúc đó chỉ thấy Trầm Hương mặt không có chút máu địa nằm ở trước mặt, trong lúc nóng nảy nghe được Thốn Tâm ưu nói: "Hắn bị cường lực phá vỡ kinh mạch! "

Na Tra khó tránh khỏi cả kinh nói: "Trầm Hương hiện nay ở tam giới bên trong, nói thế nào cũng là hiếm có địch thủ, như thế nào sẽ bị người phá vỡ kinh mạch!" Tuy nói trước mắt Long Nữ dựa vào cái kia nói xấu không xấu nói cẩn thận y thuật cứu Nhị ca như vậy mấy lần, có thể cuối cùng không tin Trầm Hương sẽ thụ này trọng thương, chờ chính mình dựa vào hơn trăm lần trong chiến dịch luyện được y thuật bang Trầm Hương thăm dò mạch, nhưng cùng Thốn Tâm cho ra đồng dạng kết luận, không khỏi lo lắng, ổn định tâm thần phía sau mới đưa Trầm Hương nhấc về trong doanh trại, hướng về Thốn Tâm hỏi thanh Trầm Hương đột nhiên xuất hiện ngọn nguồn.

Thốn Tâm bởi đem chính mình nhìn thấy Lưu Trầm Hương từ phía chân trời rơi xuống tình hình đại thể nói rồi, lo lắng Lưu Trầm Hương sau khi khó tránh khỏi lo lắng lên Tử Phù đến, không khỏi nóng lòng. Hoảng loạn chỉ thấy Lưu Trầm Hương thân thể đột phát ra Oánh Oánh ánh sáng xanh lục, Thốn Tâm cực khác, thấy chung quanh thiên binh thấy tình hình này đã có mấy phần hoảng loạn, bận bịu nhìn về phía Na Tra hi vọng hắn có thể biết được một trong số đó hai.

Na Tra thấy thế híp mắt chốc lát tức vỗ tay nói: "Bảo Liên đăng! Lúc trước Tam Thánh Mẫu sử dụng Bảo Liên đăng thì Bảo Liên đăng chính là phát sinh như vậy ánh sáng!" Thấy Thốn Tâm không rõ mới ý thức tới nàng cũng không biết Trầm Hương người đèn hợp nhất việc, mang tương lúc trước Trầm Hương vì là cứu mẹ vào Bảo Liên đăng bên trong tu luyện chung Chí Nhân đèn hợp nhất một chuyện đại khái giải thích một lần.

Thốn Tâm còn đang tiêu hóa người này đèn hợp nhất sự, liền lại nghe được Na Tra đạo Tam Thánh Mẫu vì là Bảo Liên đăng chi chủ, hứa có thể mượn cơ hội hóa ra Trầm Hương trong cơ thể Bảo Liên đăng, coi như không thể hóa ra Bảo Liên đăng, nên cũng có thể mượn Bảo Liên đăng lực lượng hơi trầm xuống hương chữa thương. Năm xưa Tam Thánh Mẫu mượn Bảo Liên đăng trở về chết đi Dương Tiễn, hiện nay cứu Trầm Hương một mạng ứng cũng không thành vấn đề. Trầm Hương hiện nay kinh mạch đứt đoạn cần có người che chở tâm mạch, mang đi một chuyến Hoa Sơn xin mời Tam Thánh Mẫu dùng Bảo Liên đăng cứu trị mới là. Hiện nay Thiên bích bọn họ có thể gây tổn thương cho Trầm Hương đến đây, thực lực nói vậy không thể khinh thường, Na Tra bọn họ cần ở chỗ này nghiêm mật nhìn, kính xin Thốn Tâm đến đây một chuyến.

Thốn Tâm bởi lo lắng Tử Phù an nguy, theo bản năng mà liền muốn cự tuyệt, nghĩ lại lại nghĩ đến Na Tra hiện nay thực sự không đi được, chính mình ở lại chỗ này tác dụng cố gắng còn chưa kịp đưa Trầm Hương đi Hoa Sơn lớn, cân nhắc luôn mãi cuối cùng đồng ý.

Na Tra để Thốn Tâm đi Hoa Sơn, ngoại trừ nàng hơi thông y thuật có thể hộ Trầm Hương tâm mạch ngoại, càng là bởi thấy Thiên bích la trì pháp lực tinh tiến đến đây, nửa là hổ thẹn nửa là lo lắng, nghĩ đã đưa cái Tử Phù đi vào, tuyệt đối không thể lại tổn thương cái Ngao Thốn Tâm, toại cớ đem xúi đi, thấy đáp ứng tất nhiên là hơi an tâm, đạo thanh "Làm phiền", thấy lo lắng, lại bổ sung: "Như có thể nhìn thấy Tử Phù, Na Tra tất đem hết toàn lực cứu nàng đi ra!"

Thốn Tâm vội hỏi đa tạ, liền đem Trầm Hương đựng vào trong túi càn khôn tiểu tâm dực dực che chở cái kia túi bay đi Hoa Sơn. Na Tra tự mình dẫn theo mấy cái thiên binh đưa bọn họ ly khai Khô Lâu sơn địa giới vừa mới trở về, giao cho một tiểu binh trời cao bẩm báo việc này, mệnh thám tử mật thiết chú ý Khô Lâu sơn hướng đi, để một đám binh tướng đánh tới mười hai phần tinh thần bất cứ lúc nào đối phó với địch.

Một khác sương, Thốn Tâm mang theo Lưu Trầm Hương thuận buồm xuôi gió, không lâu lắm liền đã chạy tới Hoa Sơn.

Nàng đến Hoa Sơn thì Dương Thiền đang theo một phấn sam nữ tử thưởng trà ngồi đối diện, cái kia phấn sam nữ tử thấy nàng liền đại hỉ địa hoán cái tên: "Đinh Hương!", Thốn Tâm chỉ được giải thích chính mình là Tây Hải Tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm, lập tức từ trong túi càn khôn móc ra Lưu Trầm Hương đến, Dương Thiền cùng cô gái kia đột nhiên nhìn thấy cái sống dở chết dở Lưu Trầm Hương đều là kinh ưu không ngớt, nghe Thốn Tâm nói rồi phiên đầu đuôi sự tình cùng Na Tra suy đoán sau, Dương Thiền suy tư chốc lát dặn dò cái kia phấn sam nữ tử vài câu — Thốn Tâm lúc này mới biết cô gái kia tên gọi Tiểu Ngọc, tức trong miệng niệm quyết hai tay kết ấn, một vệt sáng tức từ trong tay bay về phía Trầm Hương. Thốn Tâm chỉ thấy Trầm Hương trong cơ thể phát ra ánh sáng xanh lục theo Dương Thiền trong tay chùm sáng dẫn dắt mà dần thịnh, bích quang thăm thẳm rất nhiều che trời tư thế, nhưng không chút nào lóa mắt chói mắt, ngược lại làm cho người cảm thấy ôn hòa nhu hòa, Thốn Tâm đang tự kinh ngạc liền nghe được Dương Thiền uống thanh: "Ra!", chỉ thấy đạo kia ánh sáng xanh lục theo Dương Thiền này thanh lịch uống, chậm rãi tự trầm hương trong cơ thể tróc ra từ từ tụ ở không trung, dần hiện ra hoa sen hình, không lâu lắm liền trở thành một Thanh Ngọc Liên Hoa đăng bay trở về Dương Thiền trong tay.

Dương Thiền đại hỉ, lập tức lần thứ hai thi pháp, muốn mượn Bảo Liên đăng lực lượng cứu trị Trầm Hương.

Nhưng mà nàng niệm mấy lần pháp quyết sau vẫn chỉ thấy Bảo Liên đăng cùng bình thường cây đèn không khác địa đứng yên trong tay, không khỏi kinh ngạc. Thốn Tâm bởi lo lắng Bảo Liên đăng sợ là xấu đây?

Cái kia bị gọi là Tiểu Ngọc nữ tử nhưng bất ngờ nói: "Bảo Liên đăng không có đèn tâm!"

Dương Thiền nghe xong nàng này nhắc nhở, tức ý thức được Bảo Liên đăng không thể vận chuyển nguyên cớ, toại cùng Tiểu Ngọc liếc mắt ra hiệu liền lần thứ hai thôi thúc Bảo Liên đăng. Mà Tiểu Ngọc ở một bên cắt vỡ tay mình cổ tay, dùng pháp thuật đem máu tươi tận dẫn với đèn bên trong, Bảo Liên đăng vì vậy mà dần trán ánh sáng. Theo Bảo Liên đăng ánh sáng dần thịnh, Lưu Trầm Hương hô hấp dần sướng, sắc mặt cũng là dần dần hồng nhuận, mà được kêu là Tiểu Ngọc nữ tử thì lại bởi mất máu dần nhiều, sắc mặt xanh trắng, thể lực tựa có chống đỡ hết nổi.

Thốn Tâm nhìn tình cảnh này, trong lòng rất là nghi ngờ, Bảo Liên đăng không có đèn tâm cùng này Tiểu Ngọc huyết có quan hệ gì, lẽ nào này tiên gia chí bảo còn khát máu hay sao? Thấy cái kia Tiểu Ngọc cắn răng liều chết dáng vẻ, làm người thương yêu yêu vô cùng, Thốn Tâm bởi muốn không mình cũng cắt ra thủ đoạn, chỉ không biết long huyết này có tác dụng hay không.

Ngao Thốn Tâm trong lúc đang suy tư, thấy Tiểu Ngọc mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng, dường như chống đỡ không được bao lâu, bận bịu tới đỡ trụ nàng cũng thi pháp vì đó tiếp tế chút thể lực, Tiểu Ngọc gặp lại sau nàng sững sờ một chút, lập tức nở nụ cười lấy biểu lòng biết ơn. Thốn Tâm chỉ xem như nàng là Đinh Hương bạn cũ thấy trương mặt giống nhau như đúc nhất thời khó có thể tiếp thu, liền nói: "Ta là Tây Hải Tam công chúa, không phải Đinh Hương. Ta thấy Bảo Liên đăng làm như khát máu, chỉ không biết ta này huyết đối với Bảo Liên đăng có thể có tác dụng?"

Tiểu Ngọc vội vàng lắc đầu, phương muốn nói chuyện liền hai mắt một hắc hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Thốn Tâm thầm nghĩ không ổn, còn chưa kịp làm ra phản ứng liền thấy Bảo Liên đăng ánh sáng đốn liễm, bay trở về Dương Thiền trong tay, Dương Thiền một mặt mỏi mệt xung nàng nở nụ cười, đạo là Trầm Hương hiện nay đã mất nguy hiểm đến tình mạng, hai ngày này nên liền có thể tỉnh lại; Tiểu Ngọc mất máu quá nhiều Bảo Liên đăng cũng không dùng được, trước hết để cho hai người tĩnh dưỡng một đêm.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tuy đối với Bảo Liên đăng khát máu một chuyện rất là tò mò, nhưng thấy Dương Thiền một bộ suy yếu dạng, cũng không tốt hỏi cái gì, chỉ giúp nàng đem Trầm Hương Tiểu Ngọc phân biệt đỡ trở về phòng bên trong.

Chờ dàn xếp thật hai người này sau khi, Ngao Thốn Tâm rất không tiền đồ địa đói bụng, trời vừa sáng lên không ăn món đồ gì liền dẫn Lưu Trầm Hương bay đi Hoa Sơn, sau đó tốn hơn phân nửa ngày nhìn hắn chữa thương, có thể không đói bụng sao.

Có thể thấy được Dương Thiền bởi vì tiêu hao quá nhiều pháp lực suy yếu thành như vậy, lại thực sự thật không tiện mở miệng thảo luận vấn đề ăn cơm. May mà vị này mỹ nhân hiểu ý vô cùng, đã chủ động mở miệng, nói là nàng Tam công chúa cực khổ rồi một ngày, nghĩ đến nên đói bụng, nàng này nữ chủ nhân lập tức liền đi chuẩn bị một ít thức ăn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm rất là thật không tiện, đang muốn chối từ lại thấy Dương Thiền cười nói chồng của nàng ban ngày đi dưới chân Hoa Sơn làng dạy học, vào lúc này cũng nên trở về ăn cơm tối.

Nói đã đi ra ngoài cửa, Ngao Thốn Tâm xưa nay cảm thấy có ân tất báo, nàng cứu Dương Thiền nhi tử ăn nàng một bữa cơm tất nhiên là không coi vào đâu, có thể thấy được Dương Thiền bộ này suy yếu dáng dấp, thực sự thật không tiện há miệng chờ ăn, không thể làm gì khác hơn là nói chính mình muốn hỗ trợ, liền theo Dương Thiền tiến vào nhà bếp.

Dương Thiền thấy nàng theo tới, ngược lại cũng không khách khí đem món ăn rửa sạch sau cho nàng, xin nàng hỗ trợ thiết tia. Thốn Tâm khó tránh khỏi khâm phục Dương Thiền, dám để cho nàng một từ nhỏ áo cơm không lo mười ngón không dính mùa xuân thủy công chúa thái rau. Vung mấy lần dao phay sau, Thốn Tâm nhìn trên tấm thớt ra dáng sợi khoai tây, cảm giác mình rất có nấu ăn thiên phú, nghĩ tương lai ngày nào đó không làm công chúa , cố gắng có thể làm một người đầu bếp mưu sinh.

Dương Thiền tới lấy món ăn khi thấy nàng nhìn cắt gọn sợi khoai tây xuất thần, đoán được suy nghĩ trong lòng, liền giải thích: "Ngày xưa ở Quán Giang khẩu Nhị ca tham gia cuộc chiến Phong Thần thì ngươi vì, ngươi từng theo ta học được nấu ăn."

Thốn Tâm cho nên sáng tỏ, câu kia vì sau khi từ e sợ vẫn là Dương Tiễn. Đại thấy chính mình tuy rằng mất ức, có thể chỉ muốn rời khỏi Tây Hải gặp phải cá nhân, tùy tùy tiện tiện đều có thể kéo tới vị kia đại thần, không biết đây có tính hay không cái kia ngàn năm ký ức bám dai như đỉa. Liền theo bản năng mà nói sang chuyện khác: "Vừa mới thôi thúc Bảo Liên đăng thì ta nghe cái kia Tiểu Ngọc nói Bảo Liên đăng không bấc đèn, không biết chuyện gì thế này?"

Dương Thiền lúc này mới ý thức được Thốn Tâm tuy biết Trầm Hương người đèn hợp nhất, cũng không biết Bảo Liên đăng mất đi bấc đèn một chuyện, cố đem ngày đó Tiểu Ngọc vì là báo cha mẹ nợ máu trộm cắp bấc đèn một chuyện nói rồi một phen.

Nhưng nàng không nghĩ tới Thốn Tâm hiện nay liên tưởng năng lực rất tốt, chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm sau khi nghe, ấp a ấp úng địa truy hỏi: "Cái kia, ta từng nghe Tam ca của ta nói, ta cùng ngươi Nhị ca hòa ly trước, đã từng nhất thời kích động địa làm mất đi đứa bé, nghe nói đứa bé kia cha mẹ, ạch, cùng ta cùng ngươi Nhị ca là quen biết cũ, cha mẹ của nàng chết vào Bảo Liên đăng bên dưới sau, ngươi Nhị ca đáng thương nàng không cha không mẹ, liền đưa nàng mang đến Dương phủ dưỡng dục. Ta lúc đó, ạch, bụng dạ hẹp hòi, lòng đố kị xung tâm địa cho rằng nàng là ngươi Nhị ca ở bên ngoài con riêng liền đưa nàng cho, ạch, làm mất đi. Nghe nói đứa bé kia, cũng gọi là Tiểu Ngọc?"

Dương Thiền nghe xong nàng lời nói này, chính thịnh món ăn tay một trận, một bên thịnh món ăn một bên ấp ủ tìm từ, thịnh thức ăn ngon sau mới vừa đối với Thốn Tâm nói: "Này Tiểu Ngọc xác thực vì là đối phương Tiểu Ngọc, năm đó nàng mỗ mỗ trộm cùng sau lưng ngươi mang đi nàng. Tiểu Ngọc đi Khô Lâu sơn xem Trầm Hương khi từng nghe Na Tra trong lúc vô tình nói tới chuyện năm đó, nhưng nàng cũng buông xuống. Ngày đó Tiểu Ngọc cùng một người khác tên là Đinh Hương nữ hài đều thực thích Trầm Hương, ba người có một phen gút mắc, vì lẽ đó Tiểu Ngọc nàng có thể hiểu được Tam công chúa ngươi ngày đó vì là yêu mê tâm tình, nàng không trách ngươi."

Thốn Tâm thẹn thùng, chốc lát mới nói: "Một niệm thiện ác, nguyên lai đều là bởi yêu."

Tam ca từng nói do tham sống ưu phố (1), nguyên lai không uổng.

Thốn Tâm Dương Thiền làm tốt giờ cơm, Lưu Ngạn Xương vừa vặn trở về, Dương Thiền bởi đem hai người giới thiệu một phen, cũng qua loa nói rồi Trầm Hương bị thương một chuyện. Thốn Tâm thấy cái kia Lưu Ngạn Xương nghe nói Trầm Hương không nguy hiểm đến tình mạng sau tuy là thở phào nhẹ nhõm nhưng vẫn cứ lo lắng, liền bộ dáng này còn ngược lại đi trấn an Tam Thánh Mẫu, nói là tiểu hài tử gia thụ chút thương liền coi như thật nhiều rèn luyện cũng hảo, Trầm Hương tính tình nôn nóng, lần này bị thiệt thòi nói không chắc cũng có thể ngã một lần khôn ra thêm vân vân. Dông dài về dông dài, Thốn Tâm nhìn Dương Thiền thỉnh thoảng gật đầu đáp lời, lông mày dần phát triển dáng vẻ, đột nhiên sẽ hiểu tam giới cao cấp nhất đại mỹ nhân Dương Thiền tại sao lại coi trọng cái bề ngoài xấu xí nhìn qua còn tầm thường Lưu Ngạn Xương.

Có điều là, hắn đối nàng tốt, quên của ta tốt.

(1) hóa tự ( diệu sắc vương cầu pháp kệ ) "Do yêu cố sinh ưu, do yêu cố sinh phố, như cách với yêu giả, không lo cũng không phố."

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: tiếp tục cầu thu gom cầu bình luận cầu chấm điểm sao yêu đát

, Chấn Thiên tiến

Một bữa cơm hạ xuống, nhìn phu thê hai cái ân ân ái ái ngươi nông ta nông, Thốn Tâm ăn được vị như ăn sáp, toại sau khi cơm nước xong tức múc bát táo đỏ chúc, đạo là đi xem xem Tiểu Ngọc tỉnh chưa.

Dương Thiền chỉ nói nàng hổ thẹn trong lòng, vì vậy có động tác này, cũng không biết, đây chỉ là nguyên nhân mà không phải nguyên nhân dẫn đến.

Lại nói Thốn Tâm bưng táo đỏ canh đến xem Tiểu Ngọc thì đứa bé kia trùng hợp tỉnh lại đang định đến xem Trầm Hương, thấy nàng đến rồi câu nói đầu tiên cũng là Trầm Hương làm sao.

Thốn Tâm cảm thán chữ tình hại người sau khi đem Tam Thánh Mẫu nói thuật lại một lần, cái kia Tiểu Ngọc phương mới yên lòng đàng hoàng địa húp cháo.

Thốn Tâm thấy nàng cúi đầu húp cháo dáng vẻ, trong lòng khó tránh khỏi xoay chuyển một lại một khúc rẽ, chỉ muốn như thế động lòng người hài tử suýt chút nữa chính là nàng con gái , trong đầu lăn qua lộn lại địa xoay chuyển mấy cua quẹo sau cuối cùng đàng hoàng địa ói ra ba chữ: "Xin lỗi."

Tiểu Ngọc chính húp cháo thình lình nghe câu này xin lỗi, nhất thời không phản ứng lại, chỉ ngẩng đầu nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm. Chờ nhớ tới ngày đó đi Khô Lâu sơn thăm viếng Trầm Hương, hắn nổi giận đùng đùng địa tự nói với mình có nữ nhân lòng dạ độc ác đến liền trẻ sơ sinh đều có thể vứt bỏ việc thì kết hợp trước mặt này thân phận của cô gái, mới phản ứng được nàng vì sao xin lỗi. Quay về tấm kia cùng Đinh Hương mặt giống nhau như đúc, nàng thực sự hạ không được quyết tâm quái trách, huống hồ nàng cũng chưa từng trách này Long Nữ, toại thả xuống bát nhận nhận chân chân nói: "Tam công chúa, ta không trách ngươi, thật sự.

"Ta có cái một người tên là Đinh Hương bạn tốt, cùng ngươi bề ngoài rất giống. Nàng thực thích Trầm Hương, thực thích thực thích, bởi vì này phần yêu thích, nàng làm một chút chuyện sai, một ít bản thân nàng cũng chuyện không muốn làm, làm ra những chuyện kia thời điểm bản thân nàng cũng không rõ ràng chính mình đang làm những gì, nhưng ta nghĩ, nàng tỉnh táo sau nhất định so với ai khác đều thống khổ. Cuối cùng, mang theo phần này yêu thích, nàng hơi trầm xuống hương hóa nhập thần phủ, Thiên Địa xa xôi, nhưng cũng không còn một Đinh Hương.

"Tam công chúa, Tam Thánh Mẫu đã nói với ta ngươi ở Nhược Thủy bên trong vì cứu người cứ thế mệt đến té xỉu, ta tin tưởng ngươi người tốt, chỉ là cùng Đinh Hương một dạng, vì là yêu lạc đường. Đinh Hương bồi thêm tính mạng của chính mình mới tìm được phương hướng, ta chỉ hy vọng ngươi có thể cố gắng tìm tới phương hướng, cẩn thận mà tiếp tục đi."

Thốn Tâm gặp mặt trước hài tử một mặt chân thành, trong lòng càng là ngũ vị tạp Trần vô cùng, những kia tư vị hỗn đến hỗn đi địa cuối cùng càng gây thành cảm động, nàng cười khẽ: "Được."

Từ nhỏ ngọc trong phòng lúc đi ra cũng là trăng sáng treo cao, nghĩ đến A Ly từng nói A Độ, ứng nói Đinh Hương gần như hại Tiểu Ngọc mệnh, hiện nay Tiểu Ngọc cũng chỉ hời hợt nói "Một ít chuyện sai", thật không biết đứa bé kia là thiện tâm vẫn là quá ngốc, Thốn Tâm cười khổ. Bởi cười nói cái kia để chính mình một lòng nhớ Dương Tiễn mà vào thế gian mất mạng A Độ, trong lòng hổ thẹn dài hơn mấy phần, vì cái kia phần không có kết quả yêu, làm sao càng sai rồi nhiều như vậy? Chính mình ngày đó vì là cái kia hai đóa Đinh Hương gọi là A Ly, A Độ, không biết đúng hay không lấy ly sầu khó khăn tâm ý, chỉ là ly sầu khó khăn, thiên để cặp kia sinh tỷ muội kinh này ly sầu.

Tâm tư vạn ngàn, cuối cùng một đêm chưa chợp mắt.

Ngày kế Thiên Phương tảng sáng, Thốn Tâm liền đứng lên, ở tiểu viện nhìn hoa đào không biết tản bộ vẫn là giải sầu thời điểm, thấy Dương Thiền bước nhanh hướng chính mình đi tới, nói: "Trầm Hương tỉnh rồi!"

Thốn Tâm theo Dương Thiền đến xem Trầm Hương thì Tiểu Ngọc cùng Lưu Ngạn Xương đã ở Trầm Hương bên trong phòng chờ nàng hai người, cân nhắc đến ba người kia đều sẽ không y thuật, Thốn Tâm liền đi vào bang Trầm Hương bắt mạch, thấy Trầm Hương tuy vẫn sắc mặt tái nhợt mạch đập cũng đã vững vàng không ít, để chúng người yên lòng sau khi không khỏi thầm than Bảo Liên đăng thần kỳ.

Trầm Hương một lòng mong nhớ Khô Lâu sơn việc, cố thấy đại gia yên tâm sau cũng không kịp người bên ngoài hỏi liền chủ động nói đến hắn cùng Tử Phù tiến vào Khô Lâu sơn sau khi các loại.

Ngày đó hắn che ngũ giác theo Tử Phù vào núi sau, một đường vô tri vô giác, cũng không biết trải qua bao lâu, chính tính toán nhiều hơn nữa đoạn thời gian liền mở ra ngũ giác thời khắc, liền bị Tử Phù giành trước một bước. Bọn họ vào núi sau, Tử Phù xác thực như dự liệu, không đi ra bao xa liền đã hôn mê bất tỉnh, chỉ là bọn hắn đánh cược thắng, la trì cuối cùng cứu Tử Phù.

Mà Tử Phù được cứu trợ sau nửa thật nửa giả địa đem chính mình làm sao bị Trầm Hương bọn họ mang tới Khô Lâu sơn, thì lại làm sao tách ra người khác tai mắt lén lút vào núi nói đến đây nói rồi sau, la trì Thiên bích làm như tin hơn nửa, nhưng vẫn cảnh giác không giảm, nhưng ở Tử Phù trên người không tìm được những người khác linh lực, lại cân nhắc đến Tử Phù một Tiểu Tiểu san hô tinh đối với bọn họ cơ bản không tạo thành được uy hiếp gì, liền đối với dần dần lỏng ra cảnh giác. Tử Phù cho nên có cơ hội giải khai Trầm Hương ngũ giác.

Trầm Hương bị cởi ra ngũ giác sau rất mừng rỡ phát hiện, Thiên bích la trì hai cái tuy chiếm được Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến, nhưng không đủ kiến thức rộng rãi, vì lẽ đó không biết Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến cách dùng.

Sau đó càng mừng rỡ phát hiện, Khô Lâu sơn bên trong có một Bạch Cốt động, chính là năm đó Thạch Cơ nương nương động phủ, lập tức Thiên bích la trì hai cái liền cùng một đám yêu quỷ ẩn náu như thế. Mà Khô Lâu sơn tuy trải rộng cây thuốc phiện hoa, Bạch Cốt động phụ cận những kia cây thuốc phiện hoa nhưng sẽ không đối với lòng người trí sản sinh ảnh hưởng, hắn cho nên tìm cơ hội đem cái kia động trong ngoài sưu toàn bộ, phát hiện cái kia trong động duy nhất chỗ quái dị cho là sinh ở trong động bên trong động một cây cây thuốc phiện, một cây khéo tiễn trên cây thuốc phiện. Bình thường cây thuốc phiện có đỏ trắng tử phấn, chư sắc bất nhất, cây kia cây thuốc phiện thật là cực kỳ quái dị màu xanh biếc, nhụy hoa nơi một điểm đỏ như máu. Trầm Hương tới gần nhìn lên, mới phát hiện cái kia cây thuốc phiện không nửa điểm sinh khí, nghĩ đến là nhanh tu luyện thành tinh khi bị ngoại lực phá công pháp mà chết, vốn nên khô héo thưa thớt cũng không biết bị tại sao còn còn sống. Mà cái kia đóa màu xanh biếc cây thuốc phiện bám vào tiễn tuy rằng nhìn qua bình thường, bốn phía oán khí nhưng là cực thịnh, Trầm Hương điều tra khi có thể cảm thấy một phần trong đó là do với thế gian lệ khí gây nên, mà còn lại nhưng là xuất phát từ cái mũi tên này bản thân.

Trầm Hương bởi đem cái kia tiễn tinh tế quan sát một phen, mới phát hiện tiễn trên có khắc có "Trấn Trần Đường quan Tổng binh Lý Tĩnh" tên cửa hiệu, bởi nhớ tới Na Tra từng dùng Chấn Thiên tiến giết chết Thạch Ki đồ nhi một chuyện, cái kia Chấn Thiên tiến trên chính tuyên tên này hào, cho nên suy đoán đây là Chấn Thiên tiến. Trầm Hương từng nghe nói cái kia Chấn Thiên tiến vì là thượng cổ thần tiễn, là Hiên Viên Đế phá Xi Vưu sử dụng, vì vậy rất là nghi hoặc vì sao này thượng cổ thần tiễn lại có mạnh như vậy oán khí, cho nên thừa dịp Thiên bích la trì hai cái đi nghiên cứu Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến thời gian, để Tử Phù cùng đám kia tiểu yêu tiểu quỷ tìm hiểu một phen tiễn lai lịch.

Tử Phù dò thăm kết quả là, bọn họ cũng không biết cái kia tiễn tên gì, từ lúc này bầy yêu tinh bắt đầu hiểu chuyện Thiên bích liền cùng chi kia mọc ra cây thuốc phiện hoa tiễn quỷ dị mà sinh sống ở động này bên trong, Thiên bích đối với cây kia tiễn coi trọng vô cùng, dễ dàng không cho người ngoài tiếp cận; một lần có một đạo sĩ không biết tại sao đi nhầm vào này Bạch Cốt động đụng vào cây kia tiễn, bị Thiên bích đánh cái hồn phi phách tán — có người nói đây là nàng ra tay nặng nhất một lần, cũng là lần kia sau khi, Thiên bích mới tính tình đại biến địa thu mua yêu tâm cùng quỷ kết minh địa đối kháng Thiên đình. Tuy rằng Trầm Hương đối với này nắm thái độ hoài nghi.

Mà cái kia mũi tên oán khí cũng là theo này bầy yêu tinh tu luyện mà chỉ có tăng lên chứ không giảm đi, càng là ở lệ khí khuếch tán đến Khô Lâu sơn sau tăng nhiều đến một mới bậc thang, cũng là ở từ sau đó, khô lâu này sơn cây thuốc phiện không biết tại sao liền lợi hại đến mê tâm trí người nông nỗi.

Liền Trầm Hương suy đoán Khô Lâu sơn cây thuốc phiện trận cùng mũi tên này có quan hệ, Thiên bích có lẽ là mượn mũi tên này cùng thế gian lệ khí sức mạnh mới bày cây thuốc phiện trận . Còn Bạch Cốt động chu vi cây thuốc phiện vì sao sẽ không mê tâm trí người, hứa là vì đó là mắt trận. Đã như thế, ngược lại cũng nói xuôi được .

Bởi vậy, biết rồi những tin tức này ban đêm hôm ấy, Trầm Hương lần thứ hai đi tới cái mũi tên này vị trí nơi, nghĩ phá huỷ mũi tên này cái kia trận pháp đại khái cũng là phá. Lại không nghĩ rằng, hắn phương lấy ra Khai Thiên thần phủ vận pháp muốn phách thì cái kia tiễn liền linh khí khá đủ đột nhiên chấn minh lên, hắn chính kinh ngạc , Thiên bích liền đã mang theo Tử Phù ra hiện tại hắn trước mắt, la trì theo sát phía sau cũng là thế tới hung hăng.

Trầm Hương ám đạo không ổn, liền thấy Thiên bích ngắt lấy Tử Phù cổ uy hiếp chính mình thả xuống Khai Thiên thần phủ, hắn bản hi vọng la trì tốt xấu sẽ cùng Thiên bích biểu thị hạ bất mãn, mình cũng có thể nhân cơ hội cứu Tử Phù đi ra, lại không nghĩ rằng, la trì chỉ là đem đầu mở ra cái khác, để cho mình thả xuống thần phủ. Trầm Hương bất đắc dĩ, nghĩ coi như buông xuống thần phủ, lấy Thiên bích la trì hai cái đạo hạnh, cũng không phải là đối thủ của chính mình; bọn họ tuy có Chấn Thiên tiến nơi tay, nhưng không Càn Khôn cung cũng là uổng công, huống chi mặc dù có Càn Khôn cung, bọn họ cũng không nhất định kéo được, toại là theo lời.

Lại không nghĩ rằng tay hắn mới vừa buông ra Khai Thiên thần phủ, Chấn Thiên tiến liền đã thẳng tắp hướng hắn bay tới, hắn bản có thể tách ra cũng hướng Thiên bích la trì hai cái nhìn tới, nhưng thấy hai người bọn họ chưa từng động qua phân hào, khó tránh khỏi kinh ngạc. Mà hắn cùng với cái kia tiễn khoảng cách lại thực sự là gần, không thể tránh khỏi, chung vi thượng cổ thần tiễn gây thương tích. Lại nói cái kia tiễn vốn là đâm thẳng hướng về ngực hắn, bị này thượng cổ thần tiễn đâm trúng, to lớn hơn nữa mệnh đều là bảo đảm không được. Nhưng mà bị đâm bên trong thì hắn nhưng cảm thấy trong cơ thể có khác một nguồn sức mạnh cùng Chấn Thiên tiến lực lượng lẫn nhau bài xích, chấn khai Chấn Thiên tiến, cũng cắt nát hắn gân mạch. Chính là này hai cỗ bài xích nhau lực lượng, đem hắn từ Khô Lâu sơn lao ra, thật xảo bất xảo địa rơi xuống bọn họ đóng quân nơi đóng quân phụ cận.

Bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút, trong cơ thể hắn cái kia cỗ có thể đối kháng Chấn Thiên tiến sức mạnh, hẳn là Bảo Liên đăng không thể nghi ngờ. Chỉ là hắn vẫn không hiểu, ngày đó Thiên bích la trì rõ ràng chưa từng động qua phân hào, cái kia Chấn Thiên tiến làm sao sẽ hướng về hắn bay tới? Chính là có linh thức muốn tự vệ cũng nên ở hắn lấy ra Khai Thiên thần phủ thời khắc liền chủ động thương hắn mới đúng, sao là vào lúc ấy? Huống hồ hắn xác định cái kia tiễn không có linh thức.

Khác có một chút chính là, Bảo Liên đăng có thể đối kháng Chấn Thiên tiến, ngày đó hai thần khí đối lập lực xung kích to lớn như thế, hắn liên quan trong cơ thể hắn Bảo Liên đăng bị đánh bay đến hai mươi dặm có hơn, nhưng hắn trước khi hôn mê nhưng rõ rõ ràng ràng xem đến kia Chấn Thiên tiến cùng Bảo Liên đăng lực lượng xung đột lẫn nhau sau quẹo đi liền về tới chỗ cũ, như là có người sai khiến giống như vậy, thực là kỳ quái.

Cân nhắc đến kia quần tiểu yêu nói Chấn Thiên tiến cùng Thiên bích cùng xuất hiện ở Khô Lâu sơn, hắn cho nên lớn mật suy đoán, Thiên bích có thể khống chế Chấn Thiên tiến.

Thốn Tâm bọn họ nghe xong lần này suy đoán, tuy là cảm thấy một giới tiểu yêu không thể khống chế được thượng cổ thần tiễn, nhưng mà cũng tìm không ra cái khác tốt hơn giải thích.

Thốn Tâm bởi lo lắng Tử Phù an nguy, cũng không biết Na Tra bọn họ hiện tại làm sao , cố đề ra bản thân trước về Khô Lâu sơn, đi báo cho Na Tra đem Trầm Hương thăm dò tình huống, làm tiếp thương nghị.

Dương Thiền cho nên biểu thị mình cùng nàng cùng đi, nếu thật sự như Trầm Hương nói, cái kia Bảo Liên đăng nhất định có thể tăng lên mấy phần trợ lực. Mà Trầm Hương ngay ở Hoa Sơn dưỡng thương, có Ngạn Xương cùng Tiểu Ngọc chăm sóc, cũng hỗ trợ liệu lý Hoa Sơn mọi việc, nàng rất yên tâm.

Trầm Hương tuy là còn muốn đi một chuyến Khô Lâu sơn báo cái thù thu hồi binh khí, làm sao tình trạng cơ thể cùng người bên cạnh đều không cho phép, cũng chỉ có thể cục cưng chờ ở Hoa Sơn, đối với chính mình mẫu thân thiên đinh vạn chúc cần phải cẩn thận.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, vào trận

Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền đến Khô Lâu sơn thì chính thấy Na Tra cùng Thiên bích ở Khô Lâu sơn phụ cận triền đấu, Dương Thiền cho nên tăng nhanh Hành Vân tốc độ, cách gần khi liền thấy Na Tra truy đến Khô Lâu sơn dưới chân khi bởi bận tâm cây thuốc phiện hoa trận, chính tại chỗ giậm chân ảo não thời khắc, chỉ nghe cái kia Thiên bích cách hoa hải nói Na Tra làm việc nhát gan vô lượng, huynh đệ tổn thương cũng không dám vì đó báo thù; ngày đó lỗ mãng thất thất bắn Chấn Thiên tiến chết rồi người bên ngoài mệt mỏi người nhà, cũng chỉ là sư phụ tới thu thập tàn cục. Nói cái gì tước cốt còn phụ tước thịt còn mẫu, cũng không mệt mỏi Tiền Đường quan rất nhiều tính mạng mới làm động tác này, chẳng trách Lý Thiên vương không tiếp thu hắn đứa con trai này!

Lúc đầu Na Tra vẫn còn không thèm để ý nàng, chỉ cách hoa hải ảo não mà thôi, nhưng theo Thiên bích gây xích mích, tức giận dần thịnh, Thốn Tâm Dương Thiền thấy Na Tra trong mắt lửa giận thịnh vượng, cho nên lo lắng hắn trúng rồi Thiên bích kế sách, toại một mặt chạy đi một mặt cao giọng nhắc nhở không nên trúng kế.

Đợi bọn hắn đáp mây bay chạy tới Na Tra bên người thì đang nghe đến Thiên bích nói Lý Thiên vương không tiếp thu người này sau khi, chỉ thấy Na Tra giận tím mặt mày bước lên Càn Khôn Quyển liền muốn vào núi, Thốn Tâm bởi cách Na Tra khá gần, liền theo bản năng mà đi kéo hắn, ai biết Càn Khôn Quyển sức mạnh chi đại nàng bất ngờ, vốn là đi kéo người ngược lại bị Càn Khôn Quyển mang theo bay về phía trước đi, Dương Thiền phản ứng lại đi bắt nàng khi đã là bỏ qua.

Na Tra kinh cho nàng lôi kéo ngược lại cũng khôi phục mấy phần lý trí, thấy nàng đột nhiên xuất hiện giật mình nói một tiếng "Tam công chúa", chờ ý thức được chính mình suýt nữa trúng rồi Thiên bích kế sách sau liền điều khiển Càn Khôn Quyển trở về chuyển.

Thốn Tâm đang ôm hi vọng đến tai chưa từng vào núi thời khắc, liền ô hô ai tai phát hiện do với mình là ở đám mây kéo Na Tra, này lôi kéo không quá ổn; mà Na Tra này xoay một cái lại quá mức gấp, cho nên nàng không có kéo ổn, đang hướng cái kia phiến hoa hải rơi đi; không biết từ đâu tới đây đột nhiên cuốn lấy của nàng một cái nhành hoa, tăng lên kịch liệt tung tích của nàng quá trình.

Toàn bộ quá trình quá mức cấp tốc, liền nàng chỉ có thể nhắm mắt, hi vọng rơi xuống đất thời điểm không muốn quá đau.

Chỉ là hi vọng về hi vọng, rơi xuống từ trên không, dù cho cái kia không trung không cao lắm, cũng vẫn là rất đau. Nàng mở mắt ra thì liền thấy những kia ở ngoài núi nhìn tới có điều tới gối cao cây thuốc phiện lúc này đều tốt như đại thụ che trời một loại che kín bầu trời lên, phóng tầm mắt nhìn tới, ngoại trừ hoa, vẫn là hoa.

Duy vừa an ủi địa phương ở chỗ, cảnh sắc không sai. Cố gắng còn có cái duy hai có thể an ủi chỗ, chính là chính mình té xuống không bị thương. Chính phát sầu lấy công lực của chính mình có thể chống đỡ đến khi nào cùng với ở trước khi hôn mê có thể đi ra hay không đi thời khắc, liền thấy một áo lục la quần nữ tử hướng chính mình đi tới, chờ thấy rõ người tới sau, nàng ở trong lòng ai thán: "Thiên bích!"

Nhưng nàng không nghĩ tới Thiên bích thấy nàng ngoại trừ cười gằn ngược lại cũng không cái khác động tác, chỉ là cái kia cười bên trong ý lạnh quá thịnh, Thốn Tâm cho nên đem quyết tâm: "Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn thế nào? !"

Thiên bích nghe xong nàng này câu hỏi, bên môi ý cười càng tăng lên, trong mắt nhưng tất cả đều là sự thù hận, nói: "Ta muốn Na Tra mệnh!" Thấy Thốn Tâm không rõ, lại cười nói: "Tam công chúa, ta bản vô ý thương ngươi, nhưng ngươi làm sao một mực cùng Tử Phù một dạng, yêu thích chính mình đưa tới cửa đây?"

Thốn Tâm nghe nàng đề cập Tử Phù, khó tránh khỏi nôn nóng: "Tử Phù thế nào đây? !"

Thiên bích chăm chú đánh giá nàng một lát, phương lạnh lùng nói: "Ngươi đúng là thật quan tâm nàng."

Thốn Tâm phỏng đoán không ra trước mắt vị này tâm tư, chỉ được đàng hoàng nói: "Tử Phù đã cứu ta, tốt với ta, lại là ta Tây Hải người, ta tự nhiên quan tâm nàng."

Thiên bích bởi cười nói: "Cái kia nếu là ta giết nàng đây?" Thấy Thốn Tâm lông mày dựng thẳng hóa ra Long Tuyền bảo kiếm liền muốn tìm chính mình tính sổ dáng dấp, Thiên bích tiếp tục cười nói: "Nàng không có chuyện gì. Ta chẳng muốn giết một vì yêu có thể cái gì cũng không muốn ngốc san hô."

Thốn Tâm mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, lại nghe được Thiên bích nói: "Ta có điều giết một đã cứu ngươi lại tốt với ngươi người, ngươi liền muốn giết ta; cái kia Na Tra giết một đã cứu ta không chỉ một lần, lại tốt với ta đến không thể tốt hơn người, ta có phải hay không nên giết hắn cũng làm cho hắn vĩnh viễn không bao giờ siêu sinh đây?"

Ngữ điệu ôn nhu, vẻ mặt tàn nhẫn tuyệt.

Thốn Tâm không khỏi hiếu kỳ: "Bị giết hại thân nhân của ngươi, bằng hữu, vẫn là người yêu?"

Thiên bích ngẩn ra, nhưng tránh không đáp, chỉ nói: "Này cây thuốc phiện hoa trận là chính ngươi muốn tới, ngươi có thể đi ra ngoài liền đi; nếu là không đi ra được, vậy liền an nghỉ như thế chờ người bên ngoài tới cứu." Không đợi Thốn Tâm trả lời, lại bổ sung: "Bọn họ cứu được nói."

Thốn Tâm đang muốn đáp lời, liền thấy trước mắt ánh sáng xanh lục lóe lên, Thiên bích dĩ nhiên không gặp. Trong lòng không khỏi đối với này Thiên bích rất là oán giận, vốn muốn Thiên bích xuất hiện là vì mình là một công chúa, mang về làm con tin cái gì dẫn Na Tra bọn họ vào trận, nói như vậy tính mạng mình ngược lại cũng không lo; nhưng ai biết nàng xuất hiện chính là nói với tự mình mấy câu nói sau đó liền đi a! Nói chuyện trong khoảng thời gian này hút bao nhiêu mùi hoa lãng phí bao nhiêu thời gian a? ! Vốn đang đối với cái kia Thiên bích có mấy phần hiếu kỳ mấy phần đồng tình, hiện tại cũng chỉ toàn hóa thành một khang phẫn nộ.

Rất hiển nhiên ngao Tam công chúa không ý thức được vấn đề là, nàng có ở hay không hoa này trong trận, đều là ở Khô Lâu sơn Thiên bích phạm vi thế lực bên trong. Ở hoa trong trận Na Tra bọn họ muốn cứu, không ở cũng phải cứu; khác nhau chỉ là ở nơi nào cứu vấn đề. Lấy bản lĩnh của nàng, bị Thiên bích mang đi Bạch Cốt động sau khi tất là không thể trốn ra tới, đưa nàng lưu lại nơi này hoa trong trận như là vận khí tốt đi ra cơ hội ngược lại càng đại tài là.

Chỉ là nổi nóng ngao Tam công chúa không ý thức được điểm ấy, ở che kín bầu trời trong biển hoa dựa vào ký ức hướng lúc đi vào phương hướng bay lại phi đi sau hiện vẫn là một đống hoa hải hậu, nàng sợ .

Chính kinh hoàng bất định , chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt cây thuốc phiện càng yêu diễm lên, gió nhẹ thổi qua mang đến từng trận mùi hoa, thấm ruột thấm gan nhanh hơn muốn mê say. Thốn Tâm cho nên giật cả mình, quyết không thể ngủ! Ngủ liền chẳng biết lúc nào mới tỉnh rồi, cho nên Thốn Tâm chỉ không được đi lại, nghĩ đi tới đường đều là không ngồi dễ dàng như vậy ngủ.

Nhìn một đóa diễm tựa một đóa cây thuốc phiện, Thốn Tâm khóc không ra nước mắt, nơi này không nhìn thấy nhật thăng tháng lạc cũng không từ biết được thời gian, chỉ không biết nàng đi vào đến bây giờ qua bao lâu , Na Tra Dương Thiền bọn họ cũng không biết có thể không phá trận cứu ra bản thân, nếu là cứu không ra, chẳng lẽ chính mình coi là thật muốn an nghỉ như thế?

Như quả thực như vậy, người đầu bạc tiễn người đầu xanh đối với phụ vương mẫu hậu tới nói hơi bị quá mức tàn khốc, đại ca Nhị ca chắc chắn chửi mình không bản lĩnh đồng thời tự trách không có hộ hảo chính mình, Tam ca tất nhiên cảm thấy những linh dược kia đều uổng phí ở trên người mình ; Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ ở bề ngoài kiên cường địa an ủi đại gia sau lén lút tất nhiên thương tâm không ngớt, còn có cái kia người nhát gan A Ly, đều là yên lặng thụ chính mình bắt nạt lão Long y, Tử Phù cũng còn chưa cứu ra. . .

Nhiều như vậy không bỏ xuống được, nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm còn không muốn chết, không muốn chết. Nhưng mà đưa mắt nhìn bốn phía vẫn là không nửa điểm hy vọng cái bóng, nước mắt liền đột nhiên dâng trào ra, nàng cho nên ngồi tọa tại chỗ, vùi đầu với trong tay, nghĩ đem tích lũy bất lực kinh hoảng khóc sạch sành sanh.

Chính khóc đến tận hứng, nghe được cách đó không xa có tiếng bước chân truyền đến, ngẩng đầu liền thấy một người xuyên qua hoa hải hướng chính mình đi tới, không khỏi đại hỉ: "Tam ca!"

Ngao Ngọc bởi về phía trước vài bước thay nàng phất lệ, kéo nàng lên, cười nói: "Đều mấy ngàn tuổi còn như đứa nhỏ bình thường khóc nhè, cũng không biết xấu hổ."

Thốn Tâm bởi nín khóc mỉm cười: "Ngươi làm sao đến đây?"

"Tự là tới mang ngươi về nhà." Thấy Thốn Tâm không rõ, Ngao Ngọc lại nói: "Khô Lâu sơn sự, Na Tra bọn họ đã nghĩ đến biện pháp ứng đối, Thiên bích đã bị bắt được; Tử Phù cũng bị cứu ra, hiện nay đi tới thế gian chờ la trì chuyển thế. Phụ vương mẫu hậu biết ngươi bị nhốt Khô Lâu sơn rất lo lắng ngươi, chúng ta đi về trước."

Thốn Tâm cho nên rất là yên lòng theo Ngao Ngọc trở về Tây Hải.

Mới trở về đến Tây Hải, nàng liền bị long hậu cùng Ma Ngang, Nguyên Cát giũa cho một trận, may mà nàng đúng lúc làm nũng giả bộ đáng thương mới được Long Vương cứu giúp. Một viên nỗi lòng lo lắng mới thả xuống, liền chú ý đến trong long cung dường như thay đổi phiên trang sức, khắp nơi vải đỏ treo cao, vui sướng, việc vui dấu hiệu.

Nàng cho nên cười hỏi: "Đại ca, trong long cung như thế vui mừng bố trí, hẳn là ngươi muốn kết hôn chị dâu đây? Chỉ không biết ngươi xem lên nhà ai cô nương, cũng không sớm nói tiếng."

Ma Ngang bởi vỗ vỗ của nàng đầu, tức giận nói: "Lại nói hưu nói vượn!"

Thốn Tâm đang muốn đem đầu mâu chuyển hướng Nguyên Cát, liền bị long hậu lôi kéo ngồi vào bên cạnh nàng, chỉ nghe long hậu nói: "Ngươi hiện nay dài ra lớn như vậy, cũng nên kết hôn . Chúng ta "

Thốn Tâm đã là kinh hãi đánh gãy: "Các ngươi giúp ta nói rồi mối hôn sự?"

Long hậu gật đầu, một mặt hiền lành.

Thốn Tâm bởi cầu cứu tính địa dán mắt vào Ngao Ngọc, đã thấy hắn hướng chính mình vẫy vẫy tay, một mặt "Chuyện vô bổ mặc kệ" vẻ mặt.

Long hậu bởi lại nói: "Hiện nay tam giới thanh bình, chúng ta làm cha mẹ, đương nhiên phải bận tâm của ngươi việc hôn nhân; ngươi không cần ngươi mấy cái ca ca, bọn họ quá mấy năm lại kết hôn có thể nói là thiên hạ làm đầu, nhưng ngươi nếu lại chờ mấy năm là được gái lỡ thì . Việc này nhanh chóng định mới tốt."

Thốn Tâm cho nên tiếp tục cả kinh nói: "Tam giới thanh bình? ! Nhân gian ôn dịch sự giải quyết đây?"

Nguyên Cát nói chen vào: "Ở ngươi bị nhốt Khô Lâu sơn thời gian trong, sớm liền giải quyết !"

Thốn Tâm cho nên cảm giác mình bị nhốt Khô Lâu sơn tựa hồ cũng không bao lâu, làm sao bên ngoài liền giải quyết nhiều như vậy vấn đề khó? Thực sự là có chút, không phản ứng kịp.

Mơ mơ màng màng , chỉ nghe long hậu hoan hoan hỉ hỉ nói nàng vì chính mình tìm cái kia vị hôn phu dung mạo tuấn tú phẩm tính thượng giai, văn tài võ công hiếm có người địch, tam giới khó tìm.

Thốn Tâm bản năng muốn nói không, nhưng cảm thấy trong đầu có cái thân ảnh cùng long hậu miêu tả dần dần trùng hợp, càng là không tự chủ được gật gật đầu. Nàng cho nên hết sức chuyên chú địa đi sưu tầm trong đầu cái kia thân ảnh, chỉ cảm thấy hết thảy trước mắt đều mờ mịt lên.

Long hậu thân chế áo gả, Thính Tâm thân chế quà tặng; Thiên đình ban chỉ tứ hôn, còn lại ba hải cùng hạ, Tây Hải vinh quang vô hạn, tất cả, đều là nàng từ nhỏ ước ao dáng dấp.

Chỉ không biết cái kia tân lang, rốt cuộc là cái gì dáng dấp?

Tháng ngày theo nàng trước phòng thủy đồng thời ồ ồ chảy qua, từ nạp trưng xin mời kỳ đến đại hôn, lại từ đại hôn đến lại mặt, đều giống như chỉ là nàng trước phòng nước chảy từ gian nhà một con chảy tới một đầu khác khoảng cách.

Hiện nay Tây Hải Ngao Thốn Tâm, tên tuổi đã từ công chúa đã biến thành phu nhân, ly khai Tây Hải ở tại Tây Hải cách đó không xa một nhà dân bên trong, cái kia trạch đệ ở một chỗ vẫn tính phồn hoa huyện trấn, trong đó người người đều biết nàng Thốn Tâm cùng phu quân là một đôi thần tiên quyến lữ, người người có thể tiện.

Nàng cũng biết nàng phu quân thật là tam giới khó tìm nhân vật anh hùng, tài hoa thượng thừa, pháp lực cao siêu; nàng phu quân trọng nghĩa hứa hẹn, coi bạn bè vượt qua tính mạng, hoan hỷ nhất cùng huynh đệ đồng thời chung quanh săn bắn; nàng phu quân hỉ xuyên hai màu đen trắng, bạch y khi ôn văn nhĩ nhã, xuyên hắc sam khi lạnh lùng thanh kỳ; nàng phu quân đối với nàng ôn nhu săn sóc, trong tam giới mặc nàng rong ruổi. . .

Chỉ là, Thốn Tâm luôn cảm thấy tại đây gần như hoàn mỹ trong cuộc sống thiếu mất một khối, nàng tìm lại tìm, không khỏi ảo não, rốt cuộc là cái gì?

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, xuất trận

Thanh nhàn bình thản một ngày trong, Thốn Tâm tâm huyết dâng trào địa nghĩ đến vẽ tranh, vẽ minh nguyệt, vẽ Tây Hải, vẽ một đôi người sóng vai, có thể tại hạ bút đi họa người kia mặt mày thời điểm, Thốn Tâm lại phát hiện, nàng không nhớ ra được đó là thế nào mắt.

Nàng đem hết toàn lực địa ở trong đầu lục soát lại sưu, nhưng đều không nhìn thấy cái kia vốn nên khắc trong tâm khảm mặt mày, càng là sợ sệt đến run. Trong lúc lơ đãng chấp bút tay phiến diện, liền thấy một giọt mực nước đánh rơi minh nguyệt trên, trong sáng minh nguyệt cứ như vậy bị long đong, giọt kia mực nước chói mắt đến mức hầu như tận xương.

Nàng trong đầu bỗng dưng hiện lên một trăng rằm thân ảnh, không biết là hận thân ảnh kia vẫn là do thân ảnh kia mang đến cô tịch cảm, nàng liên quan hận nổi lên vầng minh nguyệt kia, toại từ án trên nắm lên chưa hoàn thành tác phẩm hội họa tùy ý lôi kéo, đang vẽ quyển ở trong tay thành một mảnh lại một mảnh mảnh vỡ sau, nàng đột nhiên hướng không trung ném đi, ước ao có thể quăng ra trong lòng mình cái kia âm thầm sợ hãi cùng cô tịch.

Có thể nhìn rơi xuống từ trên không từng mảnh từng mảnh hoa tuyết, trước mắt lại phát hiện ra từng mảnh từng mảnh bạch lăng tung bay cảnh tượng, bạch lăng bên trong người, nàng không nhìn thấy sờ không được; hoa tuyết hạ xuống trên đất, lộ ra tàn bại không thể tả minh nguyệt, nàng thật giống cũng nhìn thấy một bộ hồng sam từ từ khô héo, hồng sam bên trong viên kia tâm thì lại tàn bại không thể tả địa ở Dương trạch chết đi.

Dương trạch? ! Vì sao lại nghĩ đến Dương trạch? ! Nơi đó ở lại là người nào?

Nàng nổi cơn điên dường như muốn từ trong đầu nhảy ra đáp án kia, nhưng chung quy không thu hoạch được gì, toại tiết hận dường như đem thư đồ trên bàn phất một cái mà xuống, quăng ngã cây đèn ném trà cụ đập phá nghiên mực, nhưng vẫn cảm giác không đủ, bể tan tành không đủ triệt để, toại nàng xoay người lại, đem giá sách đẩy ngã, trong nháy mắt một phòng bừa bãi.

Chỉ là vẫn cảm thấy không đủ, thiếu đồ vật rốt cuộc là cái gì?

Nàng liều mạng mà gõ đầu, nghĩ đến muốn cưỡng ép tự mình nghĩ lên cái kia bị quên mất đồ vật. Nhưng không biết tại sao cảm thấy từng gặp một người cùng bản thân như vậy đập chết trước mắt mình tất cả mọi thứ, chỉ là vì để cho người kia quay đầu lại liếc mắt nhìn, nhưng kia người nhưng thủy chung cũng không quay đầu lại địa rời đi, mãi đến tận nàng đập phá Phong Linh.

Thốn Tâm bởi lập tức hóa ra cái Ngọc Thạch làm Phong Linh, tàn nhẫn mà vứt ở mặt đất trên, theo gió linh tiếp xúc mặt đất khi phát sinh lanh lảnh tiếng vang, nàng trong đầu cảnh tượng càng rõ ràng, ở một cái tàn tạ trình độ không phân cao thấp trong phòng, nữ tử điên cuồng giống như địa để trước người nam nhân nắm lên trường kiếm giết mình, nam tử kia nhưng chưa từng động qua phân hào, chỉ gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm một lòng muốn chết người kia, dù là như vậy, Thốn Tâm vẫn không thấy rõ nam tử kia mặt mày, không khỏi vừa tức vừa vội, chỉ nghe cô gái kia nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi hành hạ ta một ngàn năm."

Nghe được "Dương Tiễn" hai chữ, Thốn Tâm vội vã hất đầu, làm như muốn đùa giỡn súy cái gì nặng vô cùng bao quần áo, theo bản năng mà đi tách ra đón lấy một màn, lại sau khi, trong đầu cảnh tượng đột nhiên thanh lạnh lên, cái kia lành lạnh xuyên qua phía chân trời thành Cửu Trọng Thiên bên trên Nguyệt cung, nàng thấy cô gái kia cầm kiếm bay tới đằng trước, thẳng tắp đâm về phía cái kia Nguyệt cung cung chủ. Nàng không muốn cô gái kia phạm vào sát giới liền phi thân đi cản, ở lấy tay phải tiếp được bảo kiếm lùi về sau vài bước rốt cục đứng vững sau, Thốn Tâm mới nhìn rõ, cô gái kia càng là chính mình, không thể tin mà cúi thấp đầu đi nhìn kiếm trong tay, đã thấy cái kia đúng là mình Long Tuyền bảo kiếm, trên thân kiếm máu của mình giọt lại nhỏ, cực kỳ giống rơi lệ.

Lại là giống ai rơi lệ? Thốn Tâm loạn nhịp tim.

Phục hồi tinh thần lại sau, liền thấy trước mắt vẫn là mênh mông vô bờ hoa hải, không có Tây Hải không có Dương trạch không có Nguyệt cung, tha phương biết vừa nãy tất cả toàn vì là ảo cảnh, chỉ cảm thấy như nhặt được đại xá giống như vậy, vui mừng đến thẳng rơi nước mắt.

Đột nhiên lại nghe được cách đó không xa có tiếng bước chân truyền đến, Thốn Tâm cảnh giác ngẩng đầu, thấy rõ người tới sau cũng không biết nên làm phản ứng gì, chỉ là dựa vào bản năng bật thốt lên: "Dương Tiễn", không đợi trả lời lại cảnh giác hỏi: "Ngươi là thật là giả?"

Cái kia Dương Tiễn phương nhìn thấy nàng thì vốn là thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nghe xong Thốn Tâm này hỏi sững sờ, bởi trả lời: "Tại hạ là thật sự Dương Tiễn." Thấy Thốn Tâm vẫn là không tin, chỉ được giải thích: "Thiên binh đến báo Trầm Hương bị thương thì ta đang theo Tứ Công Chúa nghị sự, biết được Trầm Hương sau khi bị thương ta đem sự tình tiếp tục chờ đợi liền chạy đến Khô Lâu sơn, Tứ Công Chúa bởi Trầm Hương bị thương một chuyện đối với ngươi lo lắng không thôi, để ta cần phải bảo đảm ngươi an toàn. Ai biết mới vừa tới liền thấy ngươi rơi vào rồi trong trận, nghe tam muội nói với Na Tra sự tình ngọn nguồn sau, ta liền vào núi ."

Thốn Tâm bởi là tin mấy phần, đồng thời cảm thấy hắn câu trả lời này trong ngoại trừ không tưởng tượng nổi ở ngoài, càng còn có mấy phần khen ngợi, làm như tán cho bản thân cẩn thận cảnh giác, liền không khỏi mà nhìn nhiều Dương Tiễn vài lần, hi vọng từ cái kia gương mặt tuấn tú xem xem có hay không tán thưởng, nhìn lại một chút, cùng vừa mới ảo cảnh bên trong nam tử đến cùng có phải là cùng một người hay không, thuận tiện nhìn lại một chút, mình tại sao cũng không thấy rõ mặt mày, đến tột cùng là bộ dáng gì.

Mà cái kia lông mày xinh đẹp lại đột nhiên nhíu lại, ánh mắt dường như cũng lạnh mấy phần, Thốn Tâm chỉ khi hắn bị chính mình nhìn chăm chú đến không thích, đang muốn giải thích, liền nghe được hắn nói: "Ngươi bị thương đây?"

Thốn Tâm cúi đầu nhìn hướng tay của mình, nhớ tới ảo cảnh trong hồi ức, không dễ chịu nói: "Vừa mới ở ảo cảnh bên trong, không cẩn thận bị vết cắt ; có điều cố gắng còn phải cảm tạ thương thế kia, ta bị đau mới từ ảo cảnh bên trong tỉnh lại."

Dương Tiễn nghe xong lời của nàng nhưng cúi đầu không nói, kéo qua nàng tay liền giúp nàng vận pháp chữa thương.

Thốn Tâm thấy dáng dấp kia của hắn, trong đầu đột nhiên nhảy ra "Ôn nhu" hai chữ, lắc đầu ném xuống những Kỳ Kỳ đó là lạ ý nghĩ, tùy ý xé cái đề tài: "Chân quân nào biết tiểu Long là thật sự Ngao Thốn Tâm?"

Dương Tiễn nói: "Thiên Nhãn có thể phân biệt ra được nhìn thấy trước mắt có hay không vì là ảo giác."

Thốn Tâm gật đầu khen: "Từng nghe Tam ca đã nói, chân quân đại nhân Thiên Nhãn là kiện thần vật, không nghĩ tới lại vẫn có thể nhìn thấu ảo cảnh. Cái kia dựa vào Thiên Nhãn, chân quân đại nhân khả năng đi ra hoa này trận?"

Phục hồi tinh thần lại sau, liền thấy trước mắt vẫn là mênh mông vô bờ hoa hải, không có Tây Hải không có Dương trạch không có Nguyệt cung, tha phương biết vừa nãy tất cả toàn vì là ảo cảnh, chỉ cảm thấy như nhặt được đại xá giống như vậy, vui mừng đến thẳng rơi nước mắt.

Đột nhiên lại nghe được cách đó không xa có tiếng bước chân truyền đến, Thốn Tâm cảnh giác ngẩng đầu, thấy rõ người tới sau cũng không biết nên làm phản ứng gì, chỉ là dựa vào bản năng bật thốt lên: "Dương Tiễn", không đợi trả lời lại cảnh giác hỏi: "Ngươi là thật là giả?"

Cái kia Dương Tiễn phương nhìn thấy nàng thì vốn là thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nghe xong Thốn Tâm này hỏi sững sờ, bởi trả lời: "Tại hạ là thật sự Dương Tiễn." Thấy Thốn Tâm vẫn là không tin, chỉ được giải thích: "Thiên binh đến báo Trầm Hương bị thương thì ta đang theo Tứ Công Chúa nghị sự, biết được Trầm Hương sau khi bị thương ta đem sự tình tiếp tục chờ đợi liền chạy đến Khô Lâu sơn, Tứ Công Chúa bởi Trầm Hương bị thương một chuyện đối với ngươi lo lắng không thôi, để ta cần phải bảo đảm ngươi an toàn. Ai biết mới vừa tới liền thấy ngươi rơi vào rồi trong trận, nghe tam muội nói với Na Tra sự tình ngọn nguồn sau, ta liền vào núi ."

Thốn Tâm bởi là tin mấy phần, đồng thời cảm thấy hắn câu trả lời này trong ngoại trừ không tưởng tượng nổi ở ngoài, càng còn có mấy phần khen ngợi, làm như tán cho bản thân cẩn thận cảnh giác, liền không khỏi mà nhìn nhiều Dương Tiễn vài lần, hi vọng từ cái kia gương mặt tuấn tú xem xem có hay không tán thưởng, nhìn lại một chút, cùng vừa mới ảo cảnh bên trong nam tử đến cùng có phải là cùng một người hay không, thuận tiện nhìn lại một chút, mình tại sao cũng không thấy rõ mặt mày, đến tột cùng là bộ dáng gì.

Mà cái kia lông mày xinh đẹp lại đột nhiên nhíu lại, ánh mắt dường như cũng lạnh mấy phần, Thốn Tâm chỉ khi hắn bị chính mình nhìn chăm chú đến không thích, đang muốn giải thích, liền nghe được hắn nói: "Ngươi bị thương đây?"

Thốn Tâm cúi đầu nhìn hướng tay của mình, nhớ tới ảo cảnh trong cảnh tượng, không dễ chịu nói: "Vừa mới ở ảo cảnh bên trong, không cẩn thận bị vết cắt ; có điều cố gắng còn phải cảm tạ thương thế kia, ta bị đau mới từ ảo cảnh bên trong tỉnh lại."

Dương Tiễn nghe xong lời của nàng nhưng cúi đầu không nói, kéo qua nàng tay liền giúp nàng vận pháp chữa thương.

Thốn Tâm thấy dáng dấp kia của hắn, trong đầu đột nhiên nhảy ra "Ôn nhu" hai chữ, lắc đầu ném xuống những Kỳ Kỳ đó là lạ ý nghĩ, tùy ý xé cái đề tài: "Chân quân nào biết tiểu Long là thật sự Ngao Thốn Tâm?"

Dương Tiễn nói: "Thiên Nhãn có thể phân biệt ra được nhìn thấy trước mắt có hay không vì là ảo giác."

Thốn Tâm gật đầu khen: "Từng nghe Tam ca đã nói, chân quân đại nhân Thiên Nhãn là kiện thần vật, không nghĩ tới lại vẫn có thể nhìn thấu ảo cảnh. Cái kia dựa vào Thiên Nhãn, chân quân đại nhân khả năng đi ra hoa này trận?"

Dương Tiễn ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng một chút, nói: "Không thể. Ta tuy có thể mượn Thiên Nhãn nhìn thấu ảo cảnh, tinh thần nhưng vẫn sẽ thụ mùi hoa ảnh hưởng, hơi không chú ý vẫn sẽ lâm vào ảo cảnh bên trong đến nỗi hôn mê, cũng không thể phá trận."

Biết rõ là giả, vẫn còn vẫn cứ mê muội, nàng đột nhiên nghĩ tới mộng đẹp trong thôn sáng quắc hồng y. Chỉ là không nghĩ tới chính đường làm quan rộng mở tư pháp thiên thần cũng có biết rõ là giả cũng không muốn buông tay ảo cảnh, chỉ không biết hắn cái kia ảo cảnh là thế nào một phen quang cảnh.

Đang khi nói chuyện, Thốn Tâm thấy trên tay vết thương khép lại biến mất, liền muốn đưa tay rút về, nhưng Dương Tiễn nhưng là nắm chặt tay nàng, nàng đang muốn biểu thị bất mãn, liền thấy Dương Tiễn ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng, ngữ khí không cần nghi vấn: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi tin ta."

Không biết đúng hay không mùi hoa say lòng người, cho tới Ngao Thốn Tâm cảm thấy Dương Tiễn này thanh "Tin ta" càng là khàn khàn đến có mấy phần ôn nhu , liên đới ánh mắt dẫn theo nửa điểm lưu luyến, quỷ thần xui khiến, Ngao Thốn Tâm gật đầu, toàn tâm toàn ý: "Ta tin ngươi."

Vừa dứt lời, thấy Dương Tiễn trong mắt một tia hổ thẹn xẹt qua, nhanh đến mức cơ hồ không thể thấy, còn chưa kịp buồn bực liền cảm thấy cổ tay đau xót, cúi đầu liền thấy Dương Tiễn không biết từ nơi nào lấy cái bình sứ đi ra, ở tiếp chính mình máu rồng. Tấc nghĩ thầm đánh bất quá đối phương, toại chỉ đè nén giận dữ nói: "Chân quân đại nhân khả năng giải thích đây là vì sao?"

Dương Tiễn tách ra nàng tìm tòi nghiên cứu ánh mắt, nói: "Hạ phàm trước, từng nghe sư phụ nói máu rồng có thể giải cây thuốc phiện hoa độc. Ngươi lần này từ ảo cảnh bên trong tỉnh lại, chính nghiệm chứng điểm ấy, là lấy chỉ có thể oan ức Tam công chúa ."

Thốn Tâm nghe xong lời giải thích của hắn cảm thấy cũng tại tình lý, ai thán chính mình tuy sẽ y thuật nhưng kiến thức nông cạn đến liền máu rồng có thể giải cây thuốc phiện hoa độc cũng không biết sau khi, khá là hào khí nói: "Tiểu Long tuy công lực không ăn thua, máu rồng vẫn tính nhiều, chân quân đại nhân thỉnh tùy ý."

Dương Tiễn nghe xong nàng lời này không khỏi bật cười, quay đầu lại nhìn nàng: "Tam công chúa nói đùa."

Thốn Tâm kinh Dương Tiễn này vừa nhìn, nhưng một lai do địa đỏ mặt, quay mặt đi đi lại thấy một viên long tâm rầm rầm nhảy đến quá nhanh, càng là mọi cách không dễ chịu. Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại cũng không biết làm sao đáp lời, cuối cùng càng ngáp một cái.

Lại nói Thốn Tâm đưa Trầm Hương đi Hoa Sơn sau liền vẫn không nhắm mắt quá, lại đang này trong trận giằng co không biết bao lâu, cơn buồn ngủ từ lâu kéo tới, chỉ là muốn ngủ không dám ngủ mà thôi; hiện nay thấy cái đáng tin đại thần, cưỡng chế đi cơn buồn ngủ tự nhiên lại thăng tới.

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng như vậy, may mà trực tiếp ngắt cái pháp quyết, Thốn Tâm liền nhắm hai mắt lại ngã về trong lồng ngực của hắn.

Ngao Thốn Tâm lại khi tỉnh lại, mở mắt liền mỗi ngày trên sao lốm đốm đầy trời, nàng xoa xoa con mắt sau mới ý thức tới có thể nhìn thấy tinh tinh ! Lại đưa mắt nhìn bốn phía, phát hiện chu vi tuy vẫn là cây thuốc phiện hoa, nhưng không hề che kín bầu trời, không khỏi cao hứng lên, đang muốn hoan hô, liền bị một người kéo, quay đầu nhìn tới, chính là Dương Tiễn.

Dương Tiễn không đợi nàng nói chuyện đã nói: "Ta dùng từ ngươi nơi đó mang tới huyết nhược hóa trận pháp, mang ngươi bay ra cái kia mảnh cây thuốc phiện hoa trận, chúng ta hiện thân ở Bạch Cốt động phụ cận." Thấy Thốn Tâm nghe vậy lập tức hướng nhìn chung quanh, một bộ dáo dác dạng, vừa cười nói bổ sung: "Ta khiến cho ẩn thân quyết, bằng những này tiểu yêu đạo hạnh, không thấy được ngươi và ta."

Thốn Tâm bị hắn cái kia nở nụ cười câu hồn, gật gật đầu liền không phải nói cái gì. Chỉ nghe Dương Tiễn lại nói: "Vốn định mang ngươi xuất trận sau ta trở lại Bạch Cốt động, cũng không định đến kia trận pháp thụ lệ khí ảnh hưởng, so với dự đoán mạnh hơn; nếu muốn đưa ngươi sau khi rời khỏi đây ta lại trở lại, chỉ sợ lấy huyết quá nhiều tổn thương thân thể, chỉ có thể oan ức Tam công chúa ở chung quanh đây chờ Dương Tiễn phá trận ."

Thốn Tâm khách khí: "Chân quân nói quá lời , tiểu Long chỉ sợ bị hụt pháp lực liên lụy chân quân." Ba phần khách sáo bảy phần lo lắng, pháp lực mình không ăn thua cản trở đây là vô cùng có khả năng.

Dương Tiễn nhưng chỉ nói: "Tam công chúa chưa từng liên lụy quá Dương Tiễn."

Thốn Tâm nhất thời không phản ứng lại, liền lại nghe được Dương Tiễn nói: "Đêm đã khuya, nghỉ ngơi trước thôi."

Thốn Tâm gật đầu theo lời, liền thấy Dương Tiễn đi ra đi tới cách đó không xa nghỉ ngơi, làm như không lâu lắm liền đã ngủ say.

Có thể Ngao Thốn Tâm kinh lúc trước cái kia vừa cảm giác, hiện nay tỉnh táo vô cùng. Vừa mới Dương Tiễn nói những câu nói kia vẫn còn bên tai, nàng chỉ cảm thấy tiếng nói trầm thấp, nghe tới an tâm cực kỳ. Đột nghĩ đến trước không biết nghe ai nói tư pháp thiên thần ít lời thiếu ngữ, bởi cảm thấy Dương Tiễn vừa mới nói một hơi cái kia rất nhiều nói, ngược lại thật sự là hiếm thấy. Càng là không khỏi mà ở trong lòng đọc thầm, Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn."Ngươi hành hạ ta một ngàn năm" âm thanh cứ như vậy ở bên tai nhớ tới, nàng cho nên cười khổ, nguyên lai ảo cảnh bên trong cái kia không thấy rõ mặt chính là Dương Tiễn.

Bằng vào ảo cảnh bên trong những kia vụn vặt cảnh tượng liền có thể biết nàng cùng Dương Tiễn cái kia một ngàn năm là cỡ nào địa vô cùng thê thảm, thương mình hại người.

Lăn qua lộn lại đều ngủ không được sau khi, Ngao Thốn Tâm đơn giản mở to mắt nhìn tinh không, nhìn tinh tinh lúc sáng lúc tối, tình cờ quay đầu đi nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn ngủ nhan, đột nhiên biết rồi ảo cảnh bên trong cái kia gần như hoàn mỹ sinh hoạt thiếu mất cái gì .

Kỳ thực, không phải ảo cảnh trong thiếu mất cái gì, là nàng trái tim của chính mình thiếu mất một khối, từ nàng lựa chọn đem đối với Dương Tiễn yêu từ trong lòng oan đi thì nơi đó liền thiếu mất một khối.

Tháng minh như nước, cảm giác mát mẻ thấu tâm.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: ngày hôm nay càng nội dung bên trong có điều tuyến tác đoạn sau sẽ dùng đến, vẫn tính trọng yếu, nhưng ta viết đến kia đoạn không biết lúc nào. . . Vì lẽ đó trước nhắc nhở hạ, Nhị ca ở một nơi nào đó nói dối xong

, bố cục

Ngày kế, Thốn Tâm mở mắt ra liền thấy Dương Tiễn biến mất rồi, mà đêm qua Dương Tiễn ở địa phương xuất hiện cái tóc bạc trắng, diện khắc Giao Long người thanh niên trẻ, nhìn người kia thấy mình sau khi tỉnh lại đối với mình cung kính dáng dấp, chỉ nói Dương Tiễn đã từ Thiên bích thủ hạ của bọn họ bên trong gây xích mích một phản chiến, không khỏi khâm phục Dương Tiễn năng lực.

Chính khâm phục không bao lâu, nam tử kia hướng mình đi tới, khá cung kính mà chào một cái: "Ba thủ giao gặp Tam công chúa."

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy danh tự này thực sự quen tai, vội bảo hắn không cần giữ lễ tiết, suy tư luôn mãi sau rốt cục nhớ tới Ngao Ngọc từng nói Dương Tiễn sử dụng Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận kích, chính là ba thủ giao biến thành, liền nói: "Ngươi là Dương Tiễn binh khí?"

Ba thủ giao cúi đầu nói: "Chính vâng." Lập tức lại ngẩng đầu, liếc trộm nàng vài lần, nói: "Tam công chúa, ngươi coi là thật mất trí nhớ đây?"

Thốn Tâm gật đầu, thấy hắn đối với mình cũng là có mấy phần e ngại, chỉ đành phải nói: "Nghe nói ta từ trước bắt nạt Hao Thiên Khuyển bắt nạt đến khá là lợi hại, vì lẽ đó hắn sợ ta ta cũng có thể hiểu được, chỉ không biết ngươi thấy ta tại sao cũng là dáng vẻ ấy?"

Ba thủ giao bởi gãi gãi đầu, ngượng ngùng nói: "Từ trước ta từng từng làm chút mạo phạm Tam công chúa sự, may mà Tam công chúa thứ lỗi, thứ lỗi." Bởi sợ Thốn Tâm truy hỏi, lại nói: "Chủ nhân hôm nay trời vừa sáng liền đi xem cái kia Chấn Thiên tiến rốt cuộc là cái tình huống thế nào, cố ý để ta hiện ra hình người bảo vệ Tam công chúa, kính xin Tam công chúa lưu tại chỗ đợi hắn."

Thốn Tâm cảm niệm hắn lưu lại binh khí che chở chính mình sau khi, chỉ nói: "Chân quân đại nhân tuy pháp lực cao cường, cũng không nên tùy ý lưu lại binh khí mới vâng." Vừa dứt lời, liền bị chính mình trong giọng nói bất mãn cùng trách cứ làm cho hoảng sợ, nghĩ chính mình không quá thích hợp nói như vậy, liền nỗ lực ấp ủ tìm từ đến tròn vừa mới câu nói kia, còn không nghĩ ra liền nghe được ba thủ giao nói: "Chủ nhân vào trận trước, Tam Thánh Mẫu đem Bảo Liên đăng cho hắn. Kính xin Tam công chúa yên tâm."

Thốn Tâm nhưng là cười gượng hai tiếng, thầm nghĩ nàng không có cái gì không yên lòng, cũng không nên có.

Hai người nhất thời rơi vào trầm mặc, trầm mặc không bao lâu, trầm mặc nguyên do — chân quân đại nhân, liền xuất hiện ở hai người trước mắt.

Vị thiên thần này đêm hôm qua cũng không ngủ bao lâu, liền đi xem cái kia Chấn Thiên tiến, liêu nhớ ngày đó Chấn Thiên tiến chưa từng thụ bất luận ngoại lực gì điều động liền tự động bay ra công kích Trầm Hương một chuyện, ứng với Chấn Thiên tiến trên cái kia nhiều cây thuốc phiện có quan hệ, trùng hợp Thiên bích bản thể lại vì là cây thuốc phiện, bởi vậy Chấn Thiên tiến tất cùng Thiên bích có quan hệ; sau đó hắn lại từ sơn tinh nơi đó tìm hiểu một phen hư thực, biết được gần đây Thiên bích cùng la trì làm như vì là ngày đó Trầm Hương trộm vào Bạch Cốt động, xử trí như thế nào Tử Phù một chuyện huyên náo không quá vui vẻ, Thiên bích một lòng đem Tử Phù đuổi ra Khô Lâu sơn, Tử Phù không muốn rời đi la trì liền muốn giữ lại nàng; hơn nữa hơn hai ngày đến cũng không tìm ra làm sao sử dụng Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến phương pháp, ngày gần đây đến có bao nhiêu cãi vã.

Bởi vậy, Dương Tiễn nghĩ đến trước dẫn ra la trì, diệt trừ la trì sau hắn lại dùng Bảo Liên đăng đi hóa giải Chấn Thiên tiến oán khí, hắn hóa giải oán khí trong lúc, do ba thủ giao đi đối phó Thiên bích.

Thốn Tâm nghe xong kế hoạch của hắn, không khỏi nghi hoặc: "Ta từng nghe nói Bảo Liên đăng uy lực vô cùng sau khi có thể cứu sống, nhưng chưa từng nghĩ nó còn có thể hóa giải oán khí?"

Dương Tiễn không ngờ tới nàng này vừa hỏi, gật đầu tán thành sau liền giao cho ba thủ giao đối phó Thiên bích muốn ngàn vạn cẩn thận.

Thốn Tâm cho nên liếc mắt một cái ba thủ giao, ba thủ giao kinh cho nàng này thoáng nhìn, nhất thời bị khơi dậy khí phách, vội hỏi: "Tam công chúa, gặp phải chủ nhân trước, ta ba thủ giao làm sao cũng là trên trời dưới đất tùy ý rong ruổi đều không ai ngăn được chủ nhân, cái kia Thiên bích tuy rằng lợi hại, nhưng ta cùng với nàng một chọi một địa đánh, còn là điều chắc chắn."

Thốn Tâm bị hắn xem thấu tâm tư, chỉ có thể cười gượng hai tiếng nói: "Tự nhiên tin tưởng năng lực của ngươi, chân quân đại nhân vừa ý người, tự nhiên năng lực phi phàm." Chỉ ở trong lòng yên lặng cầu khẩn, Trầm Hương Na Tra đều không thể làm gì yêu tinh, ngươi tự cầu phúc. Đột lại nghĩ đến, Dương Tiễn trừ la trì tịnh oán khí, ba thủ giao đối phó Thiên bích, nàng kia làm gì? Một mặt nghĩ một mặt đã nhanh mồm nhanh miệng địa nói ra.

Dương Tiễn bởi nói: "Kính xin Tam công chúa thuyết phục Tử Phù hỗ trợ dẫn ra la trì, sau khi Dương Tiễn tinh chế Chấn Thiên tiến oán khí thì bang Dương Tiễn hộ pháp."

Hai chuyện này, trước một cái nghe tới còn không khó khăn lắm; sau đó một cái, cũng rất có vài phần gánh nặng đường xa tâm ý, chỉ là ba thủ giao đi đối phó Thiên bích, ngoại trừ nàng cũng không có người nào khác chọn, suy nghĩ thêm đến lúc đó la trì Thiên bích đều bị ngoại trừ, còn lại những tiểu lâu la kia nên không ra thể thống gì, Ngao Thốn Tâm cho nên tự tin tràn đầy địa đồng ý.

Ba thủ giao trông thấy nàng cái kia phó định liệu trước dáng vẻ, rất là bất đắc dĩ liếc nhìn hạ Dương Tiễn sau cúi đầu oán thầm, mặc dù mình đến lúc đó cùng Thiên bích giao chiến, khả năng không rảnh bận tâm người bên ngoài, bởi vậy đem Tam công chúa mang theo bên người, thực sự có thể bảo đảm an toàn; chỉ là, ngươi nghe qua sử dụng Bảo Liên đăng còn dùng hộ pháp sao? Như thế mù dối, lại còn có người tin, chà chà. . .

Một thần nhất long một giao nghị định sau, Dương Tiễn bởi đem ba thủ giao hóa về binh khí, liền dẫn Ngao Thốn Tâm đi tìm Tử Phù.

Nguyên lai ngày đó Trầm Hương trộm vào Khô Lâu sơn bị phát hiện sau, Thiên bích la trì liền hoài nghi Tử Phù vào núi là trường khổ nhục kế, song khi ngày nàng vào núi khi xác thực không ở trên người nàng phát hiện bất kỳ sẽ là Lưu Trầm Hương biến thành đồ vật, cố cũng chỉ là hoài nghi. Nhưng mà Thiên bích nhưng khá cảnh giác địa muốn trục Tử Phù đi ra ngoài để tránh khỏi đêm dài lắm mộng, la trì nhưng phải giữ lại nàng nói là dụ địch thâm nhập, một yêu một quỷ đạt không được nhất trí, liền đều thối lui một bước, đem Tử Phù nhốt tại Bạch Cốt động cái khác một bên trong cái hang nhỏ, thường ngày ai cũng không được tiếp cận, chỉ phái cái tiểu yêu đưa chút đồ ăn cho nàng.

Tử Phù đem chính mình tình trạng gần đây sau khi nói xong, cùng Dương Tiễn cùng chuồn êm đi vào Ngao Thốn Tâm thấy nàng tuy là bị tù, đãi ngộ vẫn còn không kém, thân thể cũng là không việc gì, tất nhiên là yên tâm không ít, rối rắm luôn mãi, vẫn là đem Dương Tiễn chủ ý nói ra, xin mời Tử Phù giúp bọn họ dẫn ra la trì.

Tử Phù nghe vậy tự giễu nở nụ cười, chỉ nói la trì từ trước đến giờ lòng nghi ngờ rất nặng, ngày đó ở trong trận cứu nàng khi chỉ là bởi nàng từng dùng Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến bang la trì chữa thương, bởi vậy muốn từ nàng nơi đó thám thính Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến sử dụng phương pháp, chưa bao giờ từng tin vào nàng; nhưng nàng nhưng vẫn không nói, sau đó lại bởi Trầm Hương sự, đối với nàng càng là không còn tín nhiệm, chỉ sợ nàng dẫn không ra la trì.

Thốn Tâm thấy nàng mặt xám như tro tàn, nhớ tới ngày đó các loại, không khỏi tâm trạng không đành lòng. Chỉ nghe Dương Tiễn hỏi: "Ngày đó ngươi ở hoa trong trận hôn mê, Thiên bích bọn họ là thế nào đưa ngươi cứu tỉnh ?" Tiếng nói trước sau như một thanh thanh đạm đạm, không có một gợn sóng.

Tử Phù cung kính nói: "Nô tỳ ngày đó bị mang rời khỏi trong trận sau, không lâu lắm liền tỉnh lại. Theo đám kia tiểu yêu nói, người chỉ muốn rời khỏi cái kia trận thì sẽ tỉnh lại, thân thể không việc gì."

Dương Tiễn bởi nói: "Như vậy xem ra, đám kia thiên binh ra hoa trận sau liền có thể không lo, hoa này trận uy lực đúng là bị phóng đại."

Thốn Tâm thấy hắn dường như không bị dẫn không ra la trì một chuyện quấy nhiễu, liền nói: "Chân quân đại nhân có cái khác chủ ý?"

Dương Tiễn nhìn cổ tay nàng một chút, nói: "Cây thuốc phiện mùi hoa bản không nhiều lắm nguy hại, là dựa vào thế gian lệ khí cùng Chấn Thiên tiến oán khí, mới có hoặc tâm trí người hiệu quả; căn cứ Tử Phù nói như vậy, cũng biết này oán khí đối với cây thuốc phiện mùi hoa ảnh hưởng ngược lại cũng có hạn; đến lúc đó ta dùng Bảo Liên đăng hóa giải Chấn Thiên tiến oán khí, thế tất sẽ suy yếu trận pháp, lấy Na Tra cùng tam muội phép thuật, có thể nhân cơ hội vào núi. Bằng ba thủ giao bản lĩnh, chống đỡ đến lúc đó cũng không khó." Rồi hướng Tử Phù nói: "Để tránh đến lúc đó Thiên bích lấy cô nương vì là chất, cần tạm thời oan ức cô nương hóa về nguyên hình lấy không bị phát hiện ."

Tử Phù tất nhiên là gật đầu đồng ý, chỉ ở hóa thành nguyên hình trước ai ai xem Thốn Tâm một chút, nửa thỉnh cầu nửa cảm kích. Thốn Tâm không được thở dài, này kẻ ngu si vẫn tâm hệ la trì.

Thốn Tâm mới vừa đem màu tím kia san hô để vào trong tay áo, liền thấy Dương Tiễn tay phải hơi động, kim quang qua đi, nàng quần áo liền đổi cái màu sắc, không khỏi kinh ngạc, nghe được Dương Tiễn nói: "Ta chưa từng cùng Thiên bích la trì từng giao thủ, không biết hắn hai người công lực, là lấy lại càng không biết ba thủ giao với hắn hai người giao thủ có thể chống đỡ đến khi nào; là lấy vẫn phải là ấn trước kia kế sách mà đi, Tử Phù đối với la trì có tình, chỉ sợ hạ không được quyết tâm gậy ông đập lưng ông, vì lẽ đó oan ức nàng biến thành nguyên hình ngủ một giấc sau khi, còn muốn oan ức Tam công chúa biến thành bộ dáng của nàng, đến trợ Dương Tiễn một cái." Huống hồ, Bảo Liên đăng bây giờ không còn bấc đèn, dựa vào điểm ấy dầu thắp, vẫn còn không biết đúng hay không đủ tiêu xong oán khí, nhưng chưa nói ra khỏi miệng.

Thốn Tâm vừa mới bản cảm thấy Dương Tiễn bạc tình, lại không nghĩ rằng hắn cân nhắc chu toàn, ở bề ngoài nói là sợ Tử Phù tàn nhẫn không tiếc quyết tâm, cố gắng càng là không muốn Tử Phù vì thế áy náy, cho nên mới lừa Tử Phù hóa thành nguyên hình, trong lòng càng là có mấy phần cao hứng, chỉ cười nói: "Chân quân nói quá lời ."

Lập tức đưa ra không bằng chính mình làm bộ Tử Phù tự sát dáng vẻ, cố gắng la trì sẽ đến gặp nàng một mặt.

Dương Tiễn suy nghĩ sau đạo kế này có thể được.

Thốn Tâm nghe xong này thanh khẳng định, nghĩ đến không cần Tử Phù làm khó dễ liền có thể bắt được la trì, tất nhiên là thoải mái.

Mà Dương Tiễn thấy nàng cười đến giống như ngày xuân noãn dương dường như năm đó lần đầu gặp gỡ, lập tức tự cười, đã bao nhiêu nhật thăng tháng lạc, lại sao là lúc trước đây.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, Tử Ngọc bị long đong

Đẩy Tử Phù bề ngoài Thốn Tâm nằm trên đất không bao lâu, liền nghe được có tiếng bước chân truyền đến, căn cứ giả chết người ý thức trách nhiệm kiềm chế lại lòng hiếu kỳ không mở mắt ra không bao lâu, liền nghe được "Đùng" một tiếng, tựa là thứ gì rơi xuống đất, lập tức một cái tay đến thăm dò chính mình hơi thở sau, liền nghe được một tiếng thét kinh hãi: "Chết rồi!" Lập tức liền nghe được một trận hoảng loạn tiếng bước chân đi xa, nàng do là ở trong lòng thở phào nhẹ nhõm, lừa gạt đến người!

Nàng cùng Dương Tiễn nghị định do nàng giả chết đưa tới la trì sau, Dương Tiễn liền không biết đối với nàng làm cái gì pháp, nói là có thể tạm thời biến mất trên người nàng long khí cũng hiện ra một bộ khí tức hoàn toàn không có dáng vẻ, nhưng trên thực tế nàng nhưng rất thanh tỉnh, nói trắng ra là, chính là cái Chướng Nhãn pháp. Ngao Thốn Tâm bởi thấy Chướng Nhãn pháp luyện đến tận đây, cũng coi như là tuyệt .

Mà Dương Tiễn thì lại ẩn thân ở bên người nàng, người bên ngoài không nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn, nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm thì lại nhìn thấy.

Chờ la trì đến sau Dương Tiễn liền tìm đúng thời cơ ở không kinh động Thiên bích — để tránh khỏi rước lấy Chấn Thiên tiến tình huống, giải quyết hắn. Thốn Tâm đoán tư pháp thiên thần đây ý là muốn đánh lén, không khỏi cảm thấy đại trượng phu quả nhiên có thể đi có thể duỗi.

Dương Tiễn an bài xong sau, Thốn Tâm bởi nghĩ đến Tử Phù cuối cùng nhìn của nàng một cái liếc mắt kia, toại ôm may mắn tâm lý hỏi câu có thể không lưu la trì một mạng.

Dương Tiễn nghịch chỉ nhìn nàng, đạo la trì vốn là Địa phủ ác quỷ, lần này chạy ra Địa phủ chiếm đoạt nhân thân trước, vì là tu tà pháp tùy ý hại người tai sau, như thế, cho là hồn phi phách tán.

Thốn Tâm lặng lẽ, nghe được Dương Tiễn lại nói, la trì bám vào sống trên thân thể người đã có hơn tháng, dựa vào Thiên bích giúp đỡ đã cùng cái kia phàm nhân thân thể hoàn toàn dung hợp, hiện nay la trì, càng như là cái có pháp lực phàm nhân, đối với phàm nhân mà nói, tâm chết thì lại bỏ mình; đối với la trì tới nói, tâm chết thì lại bỏ mình, bỏ mình thì lại phách tán. Bởi vậy, đến lúc đó như la trì gây bất lợi cho nàng, nàng liền công kỳ tâm khẩu.

Thốn Tâm vuốt trong tay áo san hô, âm u đáp một tiếng tốt.

Từ tiểu yêu này phản ứng đến xem, Dương Tiễn này Chướng Nhãn pháp rất là thành công, chỉ không biết cái kia tiểu yêu đi thông báo sau, la trì có đến hay không?

Chính hãy còn loạn tưởng, liền nghe được một trận hỗn độn tiếng bước chân truyền đến, Thốn Tâm không khỏi có chút kích động, hẳn là la trì đến đây? Chỉ kích động còn chưa kéo dài bao lâu, liền lại thành kinh ngạc, nghe này tiếng bước chân, đến không chỉ một?

Kinh ngạc còn chưa đánh tan, liền nghe đến một trận cây thuốc phiện mùi hoa càng lúc càng gần, không khỏi ở trong lòng rít gào, chẳng lẽ là Thiên bích? Chỉ nghe một giọng nữ nói: "Nàng đã không còn khí tức, sợ là chẳng bao lâu nữa, thì sẽ hiện ra nguyên hình ."

Nghe thanh âm này, Thiên bích không thể nghi ngờ. Thốn Tâm tiếp tục ở trong lòng rít gào, nàng làm sao cũng tới rồi? ! Chính buồn phiền chính mình hay không cần về cái quang phản cái chiếu, biểu thị muốn cùng la trì nói điểm riêng tư nói, lấy đẩy ra Thiên bích thời khắc, đã nghe đến một giọng nam nói: "Ngươi đi ra ngoài trước."

Tiếp theo liền nghe được một trận càng đi càng xa tiếng bước chân, nàng cho nên mừng thầm, cũng cảm thán nguyên lai này Thiên bích vẫn có mấy phần nhân tính. Mừng thầm không bao lâu, liền cảm thấy bị một người ôm lấy nửa dựa vào ở trong lòng hắn bên trong, nghĩ đến là cái kia la trì không thể nghi ngờ.

Ở nàng trong ký ức từ nhỏ đến lớn đều chưa từng cùng phụ huynh bên ngoài nam tử như vậy thân cận quá, khó tránh khỏi có chút không dễ chịu. Còn chưa không dễ chịu bao lâu, liền cảm thấy một luồng pháp lực dũng hướng về trong cơ thể mình, nàng bởi suy đoán đây là la trì pháp lực, nhưng nàng không nghĩ tới chính là, la trì pháp lực quá mức hung ác cùng nàng long thể xung đột lẫn nhau, nàng nguyên thần lại từng bị hao tổn, đột nhiên chịu nguồn sức mạnh này, càng là không khỏi mà ho khan hai tiếng, ói ra khẩu huyết.

La trì Dương Tiễn đều là cả kinh, nàng bởi dùng ánh mắt ra hiệu Dương Tiễn không ngại, trong đầu xoay chuyển nhanh chóng, bắt chước Tử Phù thần thái xung la trì đau thương nở nụ cười, nói: "Ngươi đã lấy được Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến, mà ta cũng không biết Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến sử dụng phương pháp, ngươi vì sao phải cứu ta?"

La trì tách ra ánh mắt của nàng, chỉ nói: "Đợi ngươi không ngại sau, ta liền để Thiên bích đưa ngươi đi ra ngoài."

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy nở nụ cười, ý giễu cợt hiển lộ hết: "Ta vì ngươi, phạm vào thiên điều, phản Tây Hải, đây cũng là ngươi cho ta hồi báo sao?" Nghĩ cảm thấy này không giống Tử Phù ngữ khí, toại lại nói: "Hiện nay trong tam giới, từ lâu không còn nhà của ta. Ngươi không muốn ta, ta có thể đi nơi nào?"

Nàng chỉ chú ý tới la trì nghe xong lời này sau môi khẽ nhúc nhích không nói ra được một chữ đến, nàng càng là có mấy phần mừng rỡ — la trì trong lòng, có lẽ là có Tử Phù thôi. Nhưng không thấy một bên tư pháp thiên thần nghe xong nàng câu nói này, ánh mắt khẽ nhúc nhích, giữ kín như bưng.

Thốn Tâm cho nên đón thêm lại lệ, giả ý ho khan vài tiếng sau yếu ớt nói: "Ta không để ý ngươi là người hay quỷ, cũng không để ý ngươi có hay không là Thiên đình truy nã trọng phạm, ta đều chỉ muốn ở bên cạnh ngươi bồi tiếp ngươi, chỉ muốn cùng ngươi đồng thời, chỉ là" không biết đúng hay không cảm ứng được Tử Phù đối với la trì một phen tình ý, nói đến chỗ này càng là rơi lệ.

Chờ lệ nhỏ cắt xuống, Thốn Tâm mới phản ứng được chính mình càng khóc, cảm thấy dưới tình cảnh này tâm tình quen thuộc vô cùng, tâm trạng không khỏi mờ mịt, trong đầu trống rỗng, chỉ được dựa vào cảm giác kia nói chuyện: "Tây Hải ta từ lâu không thể quay về, nhưng ngươi cũng không muốn ta. Ta có điều là nghĩ đến ngươi tốt với ta, chân tâm chân ý địa tốt với ta, không quan hệ báo ân, không quan hệ cái khác." Đang khi nói chuyện hai mắt nhưng không tìm được tiêu điểm, ánh mắt chỉ ở cái kia tiểu trong tiểu sơn động bay tới bay lui, dường như muốn tìm cái điểm tựa. Chờ trong lúc lơ đãng thoáng nhìn Dương Tiễn cái kia giữ kín như bưng con mắt, Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, lập tức phục hồi tinh thần lại; đồng thời cảm thấy mình trên cánh tay cường độ càng lúc càng lớn, liền suy đoán la trì hứa là bị lời này kích thích, lý lý tâm thần lại nói: "Từ nhỏ ta liền bị giáo dục, giữa người và người có điều là lợi dụng lẫn nhau [1]. Nhưng ta cuối cùng cho rằng, giữa chúng ta là không giống, chí ít, ta đối với ngươi là không giống, nhưng kia cũng chỉ là ta cho rằng mà thôi. Ta hiện nay phải đi , chỉ hỏi ngươi câu cuối cùng, la trì, ngươi đến cùng có hay không từng yêu ta?"

La trì vốn là nghe nàng nói không nói một lời, ở nàng nói xong câu cuối cùng sau ánh mắt đột nhiên lạnh lẽo, ôm tay phải của nàng đột nhiên căng thẳng, tay trái lập tức chụp lên nàng mệnh môn, ngữ khí không rét mà run: "Ngươi là ai?"

Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc, đang muốn hướng về Dương Tiễn cầu cứu, liền lại nghe được la trì lạnh nhạt nói: "Nàng chưa bao giờ hoán ta la trì, ngươi rốt cuộc là ai?"

Dương Tiễn ám đạo không ổn, vừa mới bởi Thiên bích chưa đi xa, cố vẫn chưa từng ra tay; hiện nay Thốn Tâm lại bị trói lại mệnh môn, càng là bất tiện ra tay, tâm trạng tất nhiên là lo lắng, trên mặt nhưng không hiển lộ nửa phần, trong tay nắm chặc quạt giấy hiện chuẩn bị chiến tranh trạng thái, nhưng chỉ lấy ánh mắt ra hiệu Thốn Tâm tùy cơ ứng biến.

Thốn Tâm bị la trì hạn chế không dám lộn xộn, lường trước Dương Tiễn ngại với mình an nguy không hiếu động tay, toại đàng hoàng nói: "Tây Hải Ngao Thốn Tâm, " ngẫm lại lại nói: "Tử Phù từng đã cứu ta, ta đưa nàng coi là em gái của chính mình. Là lấy ở nàng vào núi thì ta hóa thành sợi tóc cùng với nàng cùng vào núi. Nàng, bởi ngươi nói cứu nàng có điều là vì tìm Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến sử dụng phương pháp, lại mệt ta vây ở ngọn núi này, tâm trạng hổ thẹn mà mất đi cầu sinh chí nguyện. Đêm hôm qua thừa dịp ta ngủ say, liền tự vận. Ta sau khi tỉnh lại phát hiện thì đã là không thể cứu vãn."

Thấy la trì vẻ mặt mạc danh, nàng bởi lại nói: "Tử Phù đến Khô Lâu sơn trước, từng nói cho ta biết nàng đến Khô Lâu sơn không phải là vì bù đắp khuyết điểm, cũng không phải là vì phá trận Hàng Yêu. Nàng chỉ là muốn, ở ngay trước mặt ngươi chính mồm hỏi ngươi một câu, ngươi có hay không yêu nàng? La trì, ta thay nàng hỏi ngươi, ngươi đến cùng có hay không yêu nàng?"

La trì nghe xong lời của nàng ánh mắt lóe lên, trong mắt loé ra Thốn Tâm giống như đã từng quen biết đồ vật, nhắm chặt mắt nhưng chỉ lạnh lùng nói: "Ta cùng chuyện của nàng, có liên quan gì tới ngươi?"

Thốn Tâm tức giận khó tránh khỏi bị kích mấy phần, nhưng lại không thể phát tác. Cúi đầu nhìn thấy mình bị trói lại mệnh phía sau cửa, quay về la trì nói: "Ngươi có muốn hay không, thấy nàng một lần cuối?"

La trì nhìn tới, nhưng thấy nàng vẻ mặt chân thành, ánh mắt bi thương, đúng là hắn không muốn mong nhớ cái kia mặt mày, hầu như không chút do dự mà gật đầu.

Thốn Tâm cho nên cẩn thận nói: "Nàng hiện ra nguyên hình sau bị ta thu vào trong tay áo, ngươi trước buông ra ta, ta thật đưa nàng lấy ra." Tử Phù bị phong ngũ giác lại hóa thành nguyên hình, không cẩn thận kiểm tra hẳn là không nhìn ra nàng còn sống, có thể tha nhất thời là nhất thời.

La trì nhìn chằm chằm nàng, trong mắt hoài nghi không giảm, trên tay củng đã là chậm rãi buông ra.

Chờ la trì hoàn toàn thả ra chính mình sau, Thốn Tâm bản năng hơi nghiêng thân, nỗ lực cách la trì xa một chút, đồng thời đưa tay thăm dò vào trong tay áo lấy màu tím kia san hô.

Tha phương đem san hô lấy ra đưa về phía la trì, liền thấy rõ trước mắt lóe lên ánh bạc, một thanh ngân thương chính xen vào la trì ngực, trong nháy mắt máu tươi tung toé, nàng mở to mắt nỗ lực thấy rõ là cái tình trạng gì, nhưng chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt thế giới đều bị nhuộm thành huyết sắc.

Chờ ý thức được xảy ra chuyện gì sau, nàng theo bản năng mà cúi đầu đến xem trong tay mình màu tím san hô, thấy phía trên kia cũng là tinh điểm đỏ điểm, cực kỳ giống cách người huyết lệ. Sau khi một con thon dài trắng nõn để tay lên san hô nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, mưu toan lau đi phía trên kia vết máu loang lổ, động tác mềm nhẹ đến mức như là sợ hư hao hiếm có trân bảo.

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu, thấy la trì cúi đầu nhìn cái kia san hô, không biết là khóc là cười, thanh sắc nhưng ôn nhu phải có như nàng Tây Hải phòng nhỏ trước róc rách nước chảy: "Cuối cùng mệt ngươi Tử Ngọc bị long đong, cuồng dại sai phó."

Thốn Tâm gặp hắn một lần nói, một mặt liền muốn cầm lấy cái kia san hô, chỉ là bị hội tụ tam giới Chiến Thần thần lực một đòn, liền duy trì hình thể đều là vọng tưởng, càng không nói đến cầm lấy thực vật, mà hắn nhưng vẫn một mực chấp niệm không giảm địa treo một hơi không muốn tản đi, từng lần từng lần một vẫy vẫy dần trở nên trong suốt tay, nỗ lực ở tiêu tan với trong thiên địa trước bang cái kia lạnh như băng san hô phất đi một thân do đích thân hắn tạo thành vết bẩn, đưa đi hắn có thể cho cuối cùng một tia ấm áp.

Thốn Tâm chỉ nghe hắn cười thán: "Cùng ngươi tư lạy trời đất sau liền đồng ý ngươi là đời này duy nhất thê tử, sinh cùng khâm chết chung huyệt, chỉ cho rằng không làm được người trước, lại không nghĩ rằng người sau cũng phải phụ ngươi." Trước mặt cái bóng đã từ từ mơ hồ không rõ , liên đới âm thanh cũng mờ mịt không thiết lên.

Thốn Tâm nhất thời không đành lòng, toại thấp giọng với cái kia cái bóng nói: "Nàng không chết."

La trì bỗng dưng nở nụ cười, như thịnh xuân thời gian Tang Diệp ốc như, trong mắt nhưng có thanh lệ hoa lạc, hắn quay về Thốn Tâm nói: "Làm cho nàng đã quên ta."

Làm cho nàng đã quên ta.

Đây là Tử Phù trong lòng, cái kia họ La tên trì có chữ viết Tang Nhược nam tử, lưu lại câu nói sau cùng.

[1] trước nửa đoạn là Thốn Tâm ký ức đem tỉnh chưa tỉnh thời điểm lời nói thật lòng, nửa phần sau là nàng nghĩ đến lên mình bây giờ là Tử Phù, nghĩ đến Tử Phù nói với nàng la trì có điều lợi dụng nàng, vì thay Tử Phù hỏi rõ ràng cho nên nói một đoạn này. Mà thôi đoạn này "Lợi dụng" chi từ mới đầu, có một điểm là của ta tư tâm, đối với kịch bên trong Thốn Tâm "Giữa người và người là lợi dụng lẫn nhau" ngôn từ giải thích đi, nói cho la trì nghe đồng thời cũng nói cho Dương Tiễn nghe.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: Thốn Tâm bắt đầu có chút khôi phục ký ức đầu mối, nhưng thiên (wo) bức (Shi) (l An) hạn (ren), bài này hẳn là sẽ không cố ý miêu tả Thốn Tâm khôi phục ký ức, sẽ chỉ ở Văn Trung lơ đãng đề cập = =

Tiếp tục vô liêm sỉ địa cầu thu gom cầu bình luận cầu chấm điểm ><

, phá trận

La trì sau khi biến mất, Dương Tiễn bởi thấy Thốn Tâm chỉ nhìn chăm chú trong tay san hô không nhúc nhích, ống tay áo hoa hạ trên cổ tay một đạo vết máu đặc biệt địa nhìn thấy mà giật mình, thần tiên vì là phàm vật gây thương tích có thể dùng pháp thuật lập tức phục hồi như cũ, mà vì phép thuật gây thương tích nhưng chỉ có thể chờ đợi cái kia vết thương chậm rãi khép lại.

Dương Tiễn thở dài, liền đưa tay ra dìu nàng lên, lại bị Thốn Tâm một cái vung mở. Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ, nàng đang tức giận, khí mình giết la trì, toại đưa tay thu hồi trong tay áo, theo thói quen nắm thành quyền hình, lạnh nhạt nói: "La trì đã giải quyết , nên đi đối phó Chấn Thiên tiến cùng Thiên bích ."

Thốn Tâm nhưng vẫn ngồi yên ở trên mặt đất, nghe xong hắn lời này sau ngẩng đầu nhìn lên hắn, không rõ người trước mắt rốt cuộc là bình tĩnh vẫn là Lãnh Huyết thời khắc liền nhìn thấy hắn trong tay áo nắm đấm, gân cốt rõ ràng, gân xanh lộ, lại nhìn thấy hắn nhẹ như mây gió mặt, nhất thời sáng tỏ, toại tự mình đứng lên thân đến, hít sâu một cái sau cúi đầu nhận sai: "Xin lỗi."

Lời ra khỏi miệng sau chính mình cũng lấy làm kinh hãi, làm sao liền bỏ đi mặt mũi cùng hắn nói xin lỗi?

Dương Tiễn không nghĩ tới nàng đột nhiên đến rồi câu xin lỗi, không khỏi hơi kinh ngạc. Nhưng không nói cái gì, thi pháp vì nàng diệt trừ vết máu trên người sau, liền mệnh ba thủ giao hóa thành la trì dáng vẻ đi ngăn cản Thiên bích, mà hắn thì dẫn theo Ngao Thốn Tâm đi tinh chế Chấn Thiên tiến oán khí.

Ba thủ giao sau khi rời đi, Thốn Tâm bởi thấy thần sắc hắn lạnh nhạt, thầm nghĩ hắn là sinh chính mình vừa mới loạn phát tỳ khí lại phất hắn hảo ý khí, trong lòng càng cảm giác khó chịu lên, đã không thêm suy nghĩ nói: "Ngươi không nên tức giận. Ta vừa mới, chỉ là thấy la trì chết rồi nghĩ Tử Phù khổ sở mới sẽ như vậy. . . Ta, ta biết la trì là chắc chắn phải chết, ngươi không giết hắn cũng sẽ có người khác giết hắn, nhưng dù là, chính là không quản được tính tình của chính mình. . ."

Dương Tiễn lại đột nhiên cắt đứt nàng: "Ta không sinh khí."

Thốn Tâm sững sờ, lập tức cúi đầu ám trách chính mình vừa mới nói năng lộn xộn, thực là mất mặt vô cùng, nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn trong tay áo lộ ra thon dài đầu ngón tay, trong lòng khẽ nhúc nhích, đã không trải qua suy nghĩ địa lại nói: "Ngươi không mệt mỏi sao?"

Chấp chưởng thiên điều, thiết diện vô tư đến muốn tự tay trừng phạt em gái của chính mình;

Lòng mang muôn dân, vô tư đại ái đến tự tay thiết kế chính mình chúng bạn xa lánh;,

Không đành lòng cũng hảo tâm đau cũng được, trên mặt đều là một bộ nhẹ như mây gió thế tục không vào dáng dấp; chính là bây giờ rửa sạch bêu danh giành lấy trước đây thân hữu, cũng vẫn là quen thuộc đem hỉ nộ nấp trong đáy lòng không lộ mảy may sao?

Ngươi, không mệt mỏi sao?

Dương Tiễn nghe xong nàng này hỏi cũng là sững sờ, nhưng chỉ cười nói: "Đi đi."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhưng cảm thấy hắn cái kia nở nụ cười, vẻ mặt nhu hòa phải khiến khắp núi cây thuốc phiện thất sắc.

Thốn Tâm theo Dương Tiễn đi Bạch Cốt động bên trong tìm Chấn Thiên tiến trên đường, nhìn thấy hóa thành la trì dáng dấp ba thủ giao cầm khối không biết lấy cái gì thay đổi san hô, ngồi ở trên một tảng đá lớn trầm mặc không nói, chỉ nhìn bóng lưng, rất là cô đơn cô tịch.

Mà Thiên bích liền cách hắn cách đó không xa địa phương nhìn hoa hải đờ ra, tựa chưa từng hoài nghi la trì thật giả.

Thốn Tâm thấy thế yên tâm không ít, tăng nhanh bước chân cùng Dương Tiễn đồng thời tiến vào Bạch Cốt động.

Phủ thấy Chấn Thiên tiến, Ngao Thốn Tâm thực tại không nhận ra được đó là trong truyền thuyết Chấn Thiên tiến, chỉ cảm thấy một đoạn hình thù kỳ quái đồ vật cắm ở trong đất. Vẫn là mũi tên trên cái kia đóa bích lục cây thuốc phiện mới để cho nàng ý thức được đó là mũi tên, cùng với đó là mũi tên; mà cắt cành tiễn đều rỉ sắt loang lổ, không còn sinh khí.

Chỉ là một cây xinh đẹp bên trong thần kỳ khu vực mấy phần thanh tân cây thuốc phiện như vậy sinh ở một chi tràn đầy rỉ đồng xanh, không còn sinh khí tiễn trên, thấy thế nào làm sao quỷ dị.

Đợi nàng đến gần nhìn lên mới phát giác cái kia tiễn chu vi hắc khí lượn lờ, dường như từng cái từng cái màu đen oán linh ở phụ cận nấn ná, trong đó một ít không được dâng lên đi, phương chạm được cái kia cây thuốc phiện hoa liền theo Hoa Chi lan tràn ra đi, dần dần biến mất không còn tăm hơi; cây thuốc phiện chịu hắc khí kia tiếp tế, cành lá chấn hưng, cánh hoa khẽ run, dường như mỹ nhân sóng mắt lưu chuyển, mê hoặc cực kỳ.

Thốn Tâm bởi nghĩ đến Trầm Hương từng nói này Chấn Thiên tiến oán khí bộ phận đến từ chính lệ khí, còn lại nhưng đến từ chính tự thân, không khỏi kinh ngạc, nghĩ đến lại đi gần chút xem cái rõ ràng liền bị Dương Tiễn ngăn cản, Dương Tiễn làm như nhìn thấu trong lòng nàng nghi hoặc, dĩ nhiên giải thích: "Chấn Thiên tiến vốn là thượng cổ thần khí, với Hoàng Đế Xi Vưu đại chiến khi lưu lạc thế gian, sau bị Lý Tĩnh thập đến phong với Trần Đường quan, Na Tra vô ý đem bắn ra sau liền lại không người nhìn thấy. Hiện nay xem ra, này Chấn Thiên tiến oán khí cũng không không phải bắt nguồn từ tiễn bản thân, hẳn là này màu xanh biếc cây thuốc phiện gây nên. Đúng lúc gặp tam giới lệ khí đại thịnh, cây thuốc phiện oán khí cùng lệ khí hỗ trợ lẫn nhau, hai người lẫn nhau phát sinh mới tạo cho này cây thuốc phiện trận, hóa tiễn trên lệ khí, lại diệt trừ cái kia đóa cây thuốc phiện, cái kia cây thuốc phiện trận cũng là mất hiệu lực."

Dương Tiễn bởi ở cửa động phía bên phải vẽ cái ích ma quyển, để Thốn Tâm lui tới trong vòng không muốn tùy ý đi ra, liền lấy ra Bảo Liên đăng thi pháp.

Thốn Tâm khó tránh khỏi có chút xấu hổ, vốn là đẩy làm hộ pháp cho hắn tên tuổi đến, có thể hiện nay lại bị hắn bảo hộ ở nho nhỏ này trong vòng, thực sự là pháp lực thời gian sử dụng phương hận thiển.

Chỉ thấy Dương Tiễn chếch quay về nàng mặc niệm khẩu quyết thôi thúc Bảo Liên đăng, vừa mới lấy ra Bảo Liên đăng cái kia tiễn liền đã chấn động lên, Dương Tiễn nhưng cũng không để ý chỉ tiếp tục thôi thúc Bảo Liên đăng, không lâu lắm Bảo Liên đăng liền trán ra ánh sáng huyền ở không trung, gần như cùng lúc đó cái kia Chấn Thiên tiến cũng dưới đất chui lên đâm thẳng hướng về Dương Tiễn, Thốn Tâm còn chưa phản ứng lại liền thấy cái kia tiễn đã đình trên không trung cùng Bảo Liên đăng hiện tình trạng giằng co, tiễn trên hắc khí dần thịnh chậm rãi tụ lại thành khói đen, cùng Bảo Liên đăng phát sinh ánh sáng xanh lục chống đỡ, hai người đan vào lẫn nhau dường như một đạo vô cùng quỷ dị quang võng, mà Dương Tiễn chính đứng ở đó Đạo Quang võng phía dưới, nhắm mắt niệm quyết, không nhúc nhích chút nào.

Đột nhiên một đạo bóng người màu xanh lục từ trước mắt né qua, Thốn Tâm hoảng nói: "Thiên bích!" Mắt thấy cái kia bóng người màu xanh lục liền muốn đánh úp về phía Dương Tiễn, Thốn Tâm quýnh lên liền muốn đi cản, nhưng cảm thấy một luồng lực đem chính mình kéo trở về, lập tức ba thủ giao liền xuất hiện ở trước mắt ngăn cản Thiên bích.

Mà Thiên bích thấy rõ người tới sau nhưng chỉ cả giận nói: "La trì ngươi làm gì? !"

Bị hắn gọi là la trì sau, ba thủ giao đơn giản trực tiếp hiện ra chân thân, cười nói: "Tiểu gia vì là tư pháp thiên thần thủ hạ thần binh, ba thủ Giao Long, không phải là trong miệng ngươi cái kia Địa phủ ác quỷ."

Thiên bích thân hình cứng đờ, lập tức quay đầu lại không thể tin mà nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm, âm thanh khinh không cảm nhận được địa run rẩy: "Mới vừa rồi là các ngươi cùng Tử Phù đồng thời đặt ra bẫy? ! Các ngươi đem hắn thế nào đây?"

Ba thủ giao không thấy được Thiên bích vẻ mặt, dĩ nhiên cướp đáp: "Hắn đã hồn phi phách tán! Ngươi cũng cách không xa !" Nói liền tay phải xuất chưởng tấn công về phía Thiên bích.

Thiên bích về phía sau bay khỏi tránh thoát, chưởng phong lướt qua một tia tóc đen bay xuống. Nàng nhưng không để ý chút nào, xoay người lại liền muốn cầm Ngao Thốn Tâm, còn không đụng tới nàng liền bị Dương Tiễn họa Phục Ma quyển văng ra tại địa.

Ngã sấp xuống sau Thiên bích nhưng không vội mà đứng lên, chỉ khẽ ngẩng đầu nhìn chằm chằm Thốn Tâm con mắt, từng chữ từng chữ nói: "Tử Phù coi là thật với các ngươi đồng thời đặt bẫy, giết la trì?"

Thốn Tâm không biết trả lời như thế nào, muốn giải thích rồi lại thấy cạn lời, cuối cùng chỉ có thể cứng ngắc gật đầu.

Mà Thiên bích nhìn thấy của nàng sau khi trả lời trong mắt đau xót, lập tức liền vì là phẫn nộ thay thế được: "Các ngươi thần tiên tự xưng là lòng mang nhân ái tế thế cứu nhân, chỉ nói yêu ma Vô Tình lòng dạ độc ác, nhưng các ngươi chính là lòng mang nhân ái sao? Lòng mang của các ngươi nhân ái chính là ngàn năm trước không phân tốt xấu địa dựa vào đạo thuật cao siêu tùy ý giết người, ngàn năm sau bèn lợi dụng đừng trong lòng người tình ái đến làm cho hắn hồn phi phách tán sao? !"

Ba thủ giao bản liền lo lắng Thiên bích đánh lén Dương Tiễn, cố vẫn canh giữ ở Dương Tiễn phụ cận chưa từng nhúc nhích chút nào, hiện nay thấy Thiên bích như vậy lại lo lắng nàng gây bất lợi cho Thốn Tâm, đã xuất thanh nhắc nhở: "Tam công chúa, ngàn vạn lần đừng bước ra Phục Ma quyển."

Thiên bích nghe xong ba thủ giao này thanh nhắc nhở, tức giận càng tăng lên, hai tay chống đỡ địa mượn lực bay người lên, trong lòng bàn tay huyễn ra đóa cây thuốc phiện đến bái ngoài động ném đi sau, lại lập tức huyễn ra vạn ngàn Hoa Chi đâm thẳng hướng về Dương Tiễn. Ba thủ giao bận bịu vận may chống lại, lấy phép thuật cấu tạo ra một đạo vô hình bình phong ngăn trở cái kia phi đâm mà đến Hoa Chi, hai người nhất thời rơi vào cục diện bế tắc.

Thốn Tâm bởi nhìn phía Dương Tiễn, chỉ thấy hắn vẫn nhắm mắt thi pháp, trên trán đã chảy ra điểm điểm giọt mồ hôi nhỏ; nàng lúc này mới chú ý tới Dương Tiễn trên đầu quang võng chẳng biết lúc nào có thêm đạo hồng quang, theo hồng lục hai tia sáng mang tương giao, khói đen dần dần tiêu tan, mũi tên trên cái kia nhiều màu xanh biếc cây thuốc phiện cũng dần dần cúi đầu xuống.

Nàng khôn ngoan yên lòng liền nghe được ngoài động động tĩnh không nhỏ, bận bịu quay đầu lại nhìn tới, liền thấy một đám yêu quỷ thế tới hung hăng địa chộp lấy gia hỏa đến vì là Thiên bích trợ trận, kinh hoảng trong lúc đó, vội vàng hai tay kết ấn thi cái quyết tại kia bầy yêu quỷ trước kết liễu cái thủy liêm, chỉ mong có thể tạm ngăn trở bọn họ nhất thời.

Mà Thiên bích thấy giúp đỡ đã đến lại bị Thốn Tâm ngăn trở ở thủy ngoài mành, tiễn trên hắc khí lại càng lúc càng nhạt nóng lòng không ngớt, toại binh đi hiểm chiêu mà bốc lên bị thương nguy hiểm rút lui cùng ba thủ giao chống đỡ phép thuật, xoay người thi pháp phá Thốn Tâm thủy liêm.

Ba thủ giao đang muốn đi công Thiên bích, liền thấy rõ một đám yêu quỷ nhảy vào hướng về Dương Tiễn mà đến, không dám rời đi nửa bước chỉ ở Dương Tiễn bên cạnh vì đó ngoại trừ các đường yêu ma, thấy Thốn Tâm lo lắng chỉ được phân thần nhắc nhở ngàn vạn chớ ra ích ma quyển, vừa dứt lời liền suýt nữa bị một đao bổ trúng, bận bịu lắc mình né qua.

Mà Thiên bích thấy thế cười gằn, thừa dịp ba thủ giao không rảnh bận tâm nàng thời khắc, né tránh một bên, chờ đúng thời cơ hóa ra lợi kiếm liền đâm về phía Dương Tiễn.

Mà Thốn Tâm thấy nàng thanh kiếm kia liền muốn đâm về phía quang võng hạ người kia, dưới sự kinh hãi dĩ nhiên bước ra ích ma quyển phi thân che ở Dương Tiễn trước người, mũi kiếm nhanh đâm tới ngực thời khắc bên trong động đột nhiên bạch quang mãnh liệt đâm vào người không mở mắt nổi, chỉ cảm thấy có người lôi kéo chính mình luân phiên lùi về sau, lại mở mắt ra khi liền thấy mình bị người ôm với trong lòng, Thiên bích khóe miệng mang huyết cụt hứng ngồi dưới đất, ánh mắt trống rỗng địa nhìn trên mặt đất cái kia cành đoạn làm hai đoạn tàn tiễn, tiễn trên cây thuốc phiện dĩ nhiên khô bại không thể tả.

Không trung ánh sáng khói đen đều đã tản đi, nàng chỉ cảm thấy trong không khí có từng điểm từng điểm mùi tanh, bởi là quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy người kia vẫn là bạch y nhanh nhẹn không bất kỳ khác thường gì mới yên lòng, chỉ cho là Thiên bích bọn họ bị thương nguyên cớ.

Mà Thiên bích đám kia thủ hạ bởi thấy Thiên bích trọng thương bị thua, dĩ nhiên quỳ trên mặt đất xin tha, ba thủ giao thấy thế liền lùi tới Dương Tiễn bên cạnh người chờ đợi dặn dò, Dương Tiễn bởi để cho hạ sơn báo tin.

Thốn Tâm quyết tâm sau, liền nhìn thấy chính mình trong tay áo san hô chẳng biết lúc nào rơi xuống đất, toại lấy kiếm san hô nguyên cớ đỏ cả mặt địa cách Dương Tiễn xa chút, không rõ chính mình mới vừa rồi là cái gì ma càng liền như vậy liều mạng địa xông lên trên, tâm hồ thật giống bị ném vô số hòn đá nhỏ, một làn sóng loạn tựa một làn sóng, buồn bực mất tập trung vô cùng.

Nơi đây chợt nghe Thiên bích một trận cười to, nhiều tiếng đẫm máu và nước mắt.

Nàng kinh ngạc nhìn tới, chỉ thấy Thiên bích cầm lấy cái kia cành mũi tên gãy, nhìn chằm chằm tiễn trên cây thuốc phiện cười đến tan nát cõi lòng, nhận ra được tầm mắt của nàng sau ngẩng đầu nhìn lại nàng, trong mắt sự thù hận rất được, cơ hồ muốn khắc vào cốt tủy.

Mà Thiên bích nhưng chỉ lạnh lùng liếc nhìn nàng cái nhìn này, liền quay đầu quay về Dương Tiễn nói: "Ta muốn gặp Na Tra."

Ngữ điệu bình tĩnh đến như một bãi nước đọng.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, Thiên bích

Na Tra Dương Thiền một đám ở dưới chân núi thì thấy đến trên núi ánh sáng xoay chuyển, chính lo lắng không ngớt, mà cùng Dương Tiễn cùng hạ phàm Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân thì lại lắc hắn này thanh phá quạt hương bồ vẻ mặt không rõ, lúc đó là, ba thủ giao đột nhiên xuất hiện ở trước mắt, chúng tiên tất nhiên là vui vô cùng.

Chờ nghe được trên núi lệ khí đã tiêu, cây thuốc phiện hoa trận mất đi hiệu lực, một đám yêu quỷ dĩ nhiên hàng phục sau khi, Na Tra bận bịu khiến ba thủ giao dẫn một đội thiên binh vào núi sưu cứu từ trước vào trận bị mê binh tướng, chính mình cùng Dương Thiền Ngọc Đỉnh khác dẫn theo một nhóm thiên binh đi tìm Dương Tiễn.

Na Tra bọn họ đến Bạch Cốt động thì liền thấy bên trong động khắp nơi bừa bộn, đá vụn thưa thớt, cửa động một đám yêu quỷ ngã quỵ ở mặt đất, Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm cách xa nhau một tay cự ly đối diện đám kia yêu quỷ.

Na Tra chờ thấy Dương Tiễn Thốn Tâm không việc gì, đã là cao hứng không ngớt, Dương Thiền Ngọc Đỉnh hô "Nhị ca Tam công chúa", "Đồ đệ đồ em dâu" địa liền hướng hai người chạy đi, Na Tra kiềm chế lại chính mình theo bọn họ cùng đi tâm tình, quay đầu dặn dò mang đến thiên binh đem đám kia yêu quỷ mang về nơi đóng quân chờ đợi xử lý. Vừa dứt lời liền cảm thấy một đạo cương phong như chính mình kéo tới, toại bản năng hướng bên lóe lên, đồng thời sử dụng Hỏa Tiêm Thương đâm hướng người tới phương hướng.

Hỏi han ân cần cùng bị xuỵt hàn ấm áp cái kia mấy cái nghe được bên này dị động, dồn dập tiến lên vài bước, đem sự chú ý phóng tới Na Tra bên này, chỉ thấy Na Tra cầm trong tay Hỏa Tiêm Thương ánh mắt đề phòng, mà cái kia Hỏa Tiêm Thương thì lại chính chính đâm vào Thiên bích bụng.

Chúng thiên binh cũng là đối với này đột nhiên tới tập kích cảm thấy giật mình, nhưng chỉ ngừng lại một chút liền lập tức đem bên cạnh ác quỷ sơn yêu mang đi, không dám dừng lại lâu.

Na Tra thấy Thiên bích chịu chính mình một súng, liền muốn thu hồi Hỏa Tiêm Thương thay chữa thương, ai biết hắn phương rút ra Hỏa Tiêm Thương Thiên bích liền đã lại hướng về nàng kéo tới, hắn chỉ nhẹ nhàng chặn lại, bị trọng thương hoa tinh liền đã ngã xuống đất.

Na Tra khó tránh khỏi bất mãn: "Ngươi đã thua chuyện, còn không biết sai?"

Thiên bích cười nhạo: "Sai? Ta có lỗi gì? Ta có điều nghĩ đến bảo vệ cẩn thận đồ vật của chính mình, lại bị các ngươi lần lượt hủy diệt. Ta tuy là yêu, nhưng chưa từng chủ động thương quá bất luận người nào, trên núi này yêu tinh có điều nghĩ đến cẩn thận mà sống tiếp, là các ngươi này quần tự cho mình siêu phàm tiên nhân cho rằng yêu ác tất trừ lần nữa tướng bức. Các ngươi luôn mồm luôn miệng lòng mang tam giới, có thể trăm ngàn năm qua, các ngươi ngoại trừ ở chỗ này Xiển giáo Tiệt giáo hỗ đấu, đối ngoại cùng Phật giáo tranh cướp địa bàn ngoại? Các ngươi đến tột cùng làm cái gì? Thế gian nhiều như vậy cực khổ các ngươi mặc kệ không hỏi, đối với một đám không lòng hại người yêu tinh cùng truy không tha, sai rốt cuộc là ai?"

Ngọc Đỉnh phiến phiến cây quạt, xấu hổ nói: "Không phải vậy, người mỗi người có mệnh. Thế gian cực khổ rất nhiều, là mệnh trời gây nên. Thần tiên cũng không thể nghịch thiên cải mệnh."

"Mệnh trời, cái kia là ai định ? Hay hoặc là, chỉ là các ngươi phạm lỗi lầm sau vì chính mình giải vây cớ?" Thiên bích khinh thường với cố, mắt vẫn phẫn hận dán mắt vào Na Tra.

Nhìn ngã xuống đất vẫn là đặc biệt cừu hận địa nhìn mình chằm chằm Thiên bích, Na Tra không khỏi phiền muộn: "Ai, tuy rằng chúng ta là đối địch lập trường, nhưng ngươi cũng không cần hận ta như vậy đi. Ta chỉ muốn tóm ngươi trở lại không muốn giết ngươi nha."

Thiên bích nhưng là cười gằn không nói.

Thốn Tâm thấy Thiên bích cười gằn, đột nhớ tới hoa trong trận Thiên bích cái kia lời nói, linh quang đốn thiểm: "Ngươi muốn tìm Na Tra báo thù?"

Na Tra càng phiền muộn: "Ta cùng ngươi có cái gì thù?"

Thiên bích không nói, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm Na Tra ánh mắt càng phẫn hận lên.

Dương Tiễn bởi nói: "Na Tra năm đó lấy Chấn Thiên tiến bắn chết Thạch Ki đệ tử sau, Chấn Thiên tiến liền không biết tung tích. Ngươi cùng việc này có quan hệ gì?"

Thiên bích nghe vậy cười to, trong mắt nhưng là nước mắt liên liên, nhưng thương thế nghiêm trọng, nở nụ cười liền ho ra máu không ngừng, một lát phương hổn hà hổn hển nói: "Quan hệ gì? Thường nghe tư pháp thiên thần chấp pháp công chính, nếu chân quân ngươi nhấc lên chuyện năm đó, cái kia Thiên bích muốn hỏi một chút chân quân đại nhân, ngày đó Na Tra nhất thời bất hảo liền hại chết một cái mạng, sư phụ hắn tự bênh liền lại có ý định lấy một cái khác mệnh, như vậy làm ác, làm xử trí như thế nào?"

Dương Tiễn bởi nói: "Na Tra huynh đệ nhi khi bất hảo xông đại họa, đã gặp tước cốt còn phụ tước thịt còn mẫu chi kiếp. Chính là sư phụ hắn Thái Ất chân nhân, cũng bởi vì ngộ sát Thạch Ki một chuyện sư phụ tổ phạt. Ngươi "

Nói còn chưa dứt lời, cũng đã bị Thiên bích đánh gãy: "Tước cốt còn phụ tước thịt còn mẫu, vì là chính là hắn tổn thương Đông Hải long thái tử, có thể nào trung hoà chuyện xưa? Cái kia thái ất thất phu cũng là chỉ bị phạt đóng mấy trăm năm cấm đoán, sao bù đắp được hai cái nhân mạng? !"

Dương Tiễn phương muốn trả lời, liền thấy chính mình sư phụ vỗ một cái cây quạt, bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ nói: "Thạch Ki năm đó thu rồi hai cái đệ tử, làm như hai đóa cực kỳ hiếm thấy đại cây thuốc phiện hoa biến thành, Na Tra năm đó giết một, ngươi là còn dư lại cái kia một?"

Thiên bích nghe xong Ngọc Đỉnh rũ xuống rèm mắt, khóe miệng dẫn theo tia tiếu ý, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Vâng. Ta cùng tỷ tỷ, nguyên bản vì là Khô Lâu sơn trên hai cây cây thuốc phiện, sư phụ thấy chúng ta có được hiếm thấy, liền thu chúng ta làm đồ đệ, giúp chúng ta hoá hình. Bởi tỷ tỷ toàn thân bích lục, sư phụ liền vì đó gọi là Bích Vân; mà ta hoa thân nhiều màu sắc, liền vì ta gọi là làm Thái Vân. Ta có ký ức tới nay, chính là cùng tỷ tỷ sư phụ cùng ở Khô Lâu sơn tu luyện, tháng ngày thanh nhàn điềm đạm, không có nửa phần khuyết điểm."

"Nhưng là, " nói đến đây, Thiên bích đột nhiên giương mắt nhìn Trầm Hương, trong mắt sự thù hận hầu như có thể đem xé nát: "Bái Tam thái tử chuyện cười giống như địa một mũi tên ban tặng, tỷ tỷ mất mạng, sư phụ hồn phi."

Trầm Hương bởi cúi đầu không đi nhìn nàng, Thiên bích cho nên cười trào: "Sư phụ từng nói Xiển giáo môn nhân trên mặt đường hoàng, kì thực rắn rết tâm địa, quả không uổng nói."

Ngọc Đỉnh vung múa quạt tử đánh gãy nàng: "Cái này, chuyện năm đó sư huynh quả thật có sai, cũng không thể quơ đũa cả nắm nha. Ấn ngươi nói như vậy, Chấn Thiên tiến trên màu xanh biếc cây thuốc phiện chính là cái kia Bích Vân đồng tử, đóa hoa kia là thế nào mở ra ngàn năm ?"

Thiên bích cười gằn, ho ra hai cái huyết, nói: "Na Tra mủi tên kia, chính bắn trúng tỷ tỷ nội đan, tiễn lấy ra nội đan liền có vỡ vụn chi hiểm; bởi vậy sư phụ lấy tự thân tu vi tỷ tỷ bảo vệ một cái chân khí, tỷ tỷ cứ như vậy phụ thuộc vào tiễn trên mà sinh. Ta với Bạch Cốt động bên trong đợi lâu sư phụ không về, liền đi Quán Giang khẩu tìm nàng, chính nhìn thấy thái ất tên khốn kia đem sư phụ đựng vào Cửu Long Thần Hỏa Tráo, đem sư phụ đốt chết tươi! Ngày đó nếu không phải là sư phụ vì là cứu tỷ tỷ hao tổn tu vi, cũng sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy liền bị thái ất lão thất phu kia ám hại! Càng đáng hận chính là, thái ất lão thất phu kia giết tỷ tỷ sau, vẻ mặt tự nhiên địa đối với Lý Na Tra nói, đó là nàng vận mệnh đã như vậy!" Trong mắt ý giễu cợt càng hiện ra, quay về Ngọc Đỉnh nói: "Lão gia hoả, ngươi nói thiên mệnh này là ai định ?"

Ngọc Đỉnh đem đầu nghiêng qua một bên, không nói.

Dương Thiền thấy Thiên bích sắc mặt càng trắng xám, toại khom : cúi người xuống càng thay nàng chữa thương, lại bị Thiên bích đẩy ra, chỉ nghe Thiên bích lạnh lùng nói: "Ta nghĩ đến khi còn sống, các ngươi đứt đoạn mất ta sống hi vọng. Hiện nay lại đem chứa hảo tâm gì."

Thốn Tâm bởi khuyên nhủ: "Sư phụ của ngươi cùng tỷ tỷ của ngươi định cũng hi vọng ngươi sống sót, ngươi vẫn là "

Thiên bích đã cười lạnh đánh gãy: "Bọn họ xác thực hi vọng ta sống, ngày đó Na Tra cái kia tiễn vốn là bắn về phía của ta, là tỷ tỷ thay ta cản. Ngàn năm qua, ta vốn là thay tỷ tỷ còn sống. Dựa vào sư phụ bảo vệ chiếc kia chân khí cùng Chấn Thiên tiến bản thân linh lực, tỷ tỷ nuôi ngàn năm, bản có thể sống lại, cũng không biết nơi nào đến đạo sĩ thúi, thừa dịp ta không ở khi trộm vào Bạch Cốt động, phá huỷ nàng."

Thốn Tâm nhớ tới sơn yêu trong miệng tính tình đại biến Thiên bích, bởi nói: "Vì lẽ đó ngươi giết cái kia đạo sĩ?"

Thiên bích nhìn nàng một chút, biểu hiện đã gần đến điên cuồng: "Ta không chỉ giết hắn, ta là phá huỷ hắn, làm cho hắn hồn phi phách tán lại vô vi người chi khả năng, hãy cùng hắn đối với tỷ tỷ làm một dạng."

Dương Thiền không đành lòng, nói: "Cái kia Chấn Thiên tiến trên cũng không phải là linh khí, mà là oán khí, coi như tỷ tỷ của ngươi coi là thật sống lại, tính tình thụ oán khí ảnh hưởng chỉ sợ cũng sẽ trở nên hung ác tàn bạo, làm hại nhân gian. Đạo sĩ kia hẳn là thấy tiễn trên oán khí quá nặng, bất đắc dĩ mà thôi. Ngươi như vậy, hơi bị quá mức tàn nhẫn."

Thiên bích ý cười càng lạnh hơn mấy phần: "Tam Thánh Mẫu tâm địa thiện lương, có cái thần thông quảng đại ca ca che chở, vạn sự không cần sầu tâm, có tư cách gì phán xét Thiên bích?"

Dương Thiền không nói. Dương Tiễn bởi nói: "Ngày đó Chấn Thiên tiến tại sao lại ở không người bắn ra tình huống tổn thương Trầm Hương?"

Tử Phù lạnh lùng nói: "Ngày đó tỷ tỷ linh căn bị đạo sĩ thúi hủy diệt, nhưng vẫn còn lại một chút linh thức, bám vào Chấn Thiên tiến trên. Bởi vậy Chấn Thiên tiến tất nhiên là nghe ta sai phái."

Dương Tiễn gật đầu, lại nói: "Ngươi sau khi là thế nào cùng la trì bọn họ liên thủ?"

Thiên bích nghe vậy, quay đầu nhìn Dương Tiễn, trong mắt đau ý khá gì: "Địa phủ ác quỷ được thả ra, tam giới lệ khí lại đại thịnh, bọn họ trốn đến Khô Lâu sơn. La trì bọn họ muốn một ra 18 tầng Địa Ngục một lần nữa làm người cơ hội , ta nghĩ mượn cái này báo thù thời cơ, sơn tinh nghĩ đến phải cố gắng làm yêu quái không bị thần tiên đạo sĩ truy sát sinh hoạt, ăn nhịp với nhau, liên thủ không thể bình thường hơn được. Chỉ không nghĩ tới, thằng ngốc kia chung quy bị cô gái hại chết, phá huỷ ta một bàn thật kỳ."

Nàng ngữ mang trào phúng, có thể giữa những hàng chữ đều là bi thương. Thốn Tâm đang muốn mở miệng, đã thấy Thiên bích hướng chính mình nói: "Tam công chúa, Tử Phù luôn miệng nói nàng vì la trì có thể liều lĩnh, ngươi nói cho ta biết, nàng làm sao sẽ, làm sao cam lòng với các ngươi đồng thời, giết, , la, trì?"

Thốn Tâm muốn thay Tử Phù biện giải, nhưng lường trước biện nàng cũng không tin, chung chỉ than thở: "Nàng không biết chuyện."

Thiên bích nghe xong lời của nàng nhưng là cười khẽ: "Ngươi còn không bằng gạt ta nói nàng chết rồi đến hay lắm, chí ít như vậy hai cái kẻ ngu si cuồng dại đến một chỗ." Trong lời nói càng là có mấy phần nghẹn ngào, nắm chặt quyền mới nói: "Chí ít như vậy, la trì cái kia kẻ ngu si trường tình chưa từng uổng phí."

Thốn Tâm thấy nàng như vậy, tâm trạng hiểu rõ, nhưng chỉ lắc đầu, nói: "La trì cùng Tử Phù đều là người ngu, vậy còn ngươi?" Thấy nàng nghe vậy ngơ ngẩn, trong mắt bi thương càng sâu, tâm trạng không đành lòng, liền nghiêng đầu không nhìn tới nàng.

Nghe được Ngọc Đỉnh nói: "Ngươi kiên trì ngàn năm chấp niệm cũng đã không ở đây, cần gì phải lại cố chấp với hận đây?"

Thiên bích cho nên nở nụ cười, nước mắt không ngừng: "Đúng đấy, chấp niệm đã không ở đây, mà bây giờ hận cũng không còn, yêu cũng không còn." Lại quay đầu nhìn về Na Tra: "Lý Na Tra, ngươi cũng biết ta vì sao dùng tên giả Thiên bích?"

Na Tra sững sờ.

Thiên bích thấy thế trong mắt nhiều hơn mấy phần trào phúng, cười nói: "Sư phụ chết rồi, ta bản lo lắng các ngươi đuổi tận giết tuyệt, toại dùng tên giả Thiên bích. Có thể hiện nay xem ra, ngươi từ lâu không nhớ rõ năm đó ngộ sát chi người có tên họ, thật thật đáng châm chọc."

Na Tra thẹn thùng.

Thiên bích nhưng không tiếp tục để ý hắn, chỉ hướng về cửa động nhìn tới, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ngàn năm chấp niệm, chỉ là ta một người; mà ngàn năm sau yêu hận, cũng chỉ là ta một người."

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng ánh mắt càng chỗ trống, ám đạo không tốt liền muốn ra tay, nhưng chung quy chậm một bước. Cái kia hoa tinh đã chính mình phá huỷ nội đan, thân hình hóa thành điểm điểm cánh hoa trôi về không trung, chung quy hư vô.

Theo thân hình tản đi, một cái vật gì rớt xuống, Thốn Tâm nhặt lên, phát hiện cái kia chính là Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến chế thành một tai hoàn, từ xuất hiện đến cuối cùng, đều là thân đơn bóng chiếc.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, cười tình trường

Từ Khô Lâu sơn trở lại nơi đóng quân sau, Dương Tiễn liền cùng Na Tra đi xử lý trảo về đám kia ác quỷ sơn tinh.

Thốn Tâm tự đi tìm cái phương tiện muốn giải trừ Tử Phù ngũ giác để cho khôi phục nguyên hình, chỉ không biết làm sao hướng về kỳ giải thích vừa mới phát sinh tất cả. Nhưng mà bất luận nàng làm sao thi pháp, cái kia san hô chính là hóa thành hình người, cũng chỉ là nằm ở nơi đó âm u đầy tử khí địa không nhúc nhích, mạch tượng bình thường không cảnh tượng kì dị; cố nàng ưỡn mặt đi mời Dương Thiền đến dùng Bảo Liên đăng hỗ trợ, có thể Dương Thiền biểu thị Bảo Liên đăng dầu thắp ở trên núi đã hao tổn xong, hiện nay không giúp đỡ được gì; ở Dương Thiền kiến nghị cùng cùng đi, nàng lại ưỡn mặt hướng đi vừa mới biết một thân lục y tóc ngổn ngang Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân thỉnh giáo.

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đến sau khi xem, phẩy quạt khám phá hồng trần, hiểu rõ cuộc đời ảo huyền mà tỏ vẻ: "Tâm bệnh."

Thốn Tâm Dương Thiền không rõ.

Ngọc Đỉnh giải thích: "Tử Phù tuy rằng che ngũ giác, nhưng nàng khả năng vẫn là biết rồi phát sinh đồng thời, vì lẽ đó mình lựa chọn không muốn tỉnh lại."

Thốn Tâm Dương Thiền tiếp tục không rõ.

Ngọc Đỉnh vuốt râu mép, suy nghĩ một chút giải thích: "Bảo Liên đăng cùng Chấn Thiên tiến chạm vào nhau kích khi uy lực to lớn cắt nát Chấn Thiên tiến, có thể nguồn sức mạnh kia giải khai Tử Phù ngũ giác."

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy nhìn chăm chú trong tay san hô, nghĩ đến lớn tiếng hoán nàng tỉnh lại, có thể há há mồm, nhưng không phát ra được một chữ.

Dương Thiền thấy thế, không khỏi lo lắng: "Thốn Tâm?"

Thốn Tâm thấy nàng lo lắng, toại nỗ lực gượng cười nói: "Ta không sao."

Ba người trong lúc nhất thời càng đều có chút trầm thấp, cố Dương Thiền nghĩ nát óc địa nghĩ đến thay cái đề sinh động hạ bầu không khí, nhưng mà trong đầu tràn đầy đều là Khô Lâu sơn, vòng tới vòng lui cũng chỉ hỏi cái không biết Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến làm sao sử dụng vấn đề.

Thốn Tâm nghe xong Dương Thiền này vừa hỏi, ngược lại cũng miễn cưỡng nói ra chút hứng thú, cùng Dương Thiền cùng nhìn phía Ngọc Đỉnh.

Ngọc Đỉnh đẩy đầu lung ta lung tung tóc, làm như đặc biệt kinh ngạc nhìn phía nàng: "Cái kia Tử Phù đều biết làm sao sử dụng, ngươi không biết?"

Thốn Tâm cười gượng hai tiếng, bám vào cuối sợi tóc giải thích: "Tử Phù ở Tam ca của ta thư phòng đang làm nhiệm vụ, Tam ca xưa nay hỉ xem tạp thư, trong thư phòng thư đa dạng cái gì cũng có, Tử Phù nghĩ đến là ở trong đó thấy. . ." Nói đến lúc sau, nhưng càng không còn sức lực.

Ngọc Đỉnh nghe lời giải thích, làm như chỉ tiếc mài sắt không nên kim địa nhìn hắn một cái, mới phẩy quạt giải thích: "Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến vì là Bàn Cổ lông mi biến thành, tụ tập Bàn Cổ đại thần chi thần lực, ăn vào có thể tăng vạn năm công lực. Nhưng mà cứng rắn cực kỳ, cần đảo thành bụi phấn phương có thể làm người thể thu nạp. Hiện nay tam giới bên trong có thể đem Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến đảo thành bụi phấn cũng là hai vật, một là Khai Thiên thần phủ, một là Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu."

Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc: "Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu?"

Ngọc Đỉnh gật gù, ánh mắt có chút an ủi, nha đầu này dù sao còn biết Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu, bởi hướng về Dương Thiền giải thích: "Năm đó Long thần vì, vì tam giới chúng sinh vũ hóa thì long cốt hóa thành Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu, sau cùng Bàn Cổ lông mi hóa thành ngọc thụ cùng cất vào Nguyệt cung, nấp trong ngọc thụ bên trên. Ngọc thụ bị đồ đệ đánh thành mảnh vỡ rải rác thế gian thì " không tự chủ nhìn Thốn Tâm một chút, thấy cũng không dị thường, mới phóng tâm rồi nói tiếp: "Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu cũng cùng thất lạc thế gian. Sau đó hẳn là cùng Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến cùng, bị cái kia Tử Phù thập."

Thốn Tâm gật đầu: "Thì ra là như vậy. Chỉ là nghe nói, Tử Phù giao về Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu thì Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu thật giống xảy ra chút vấn đề?"

Ngọc Đỉnh ngoài ý muốn nhìn nàng một cái, nói: "Xác thực xảy ra chút vấn đề. Hằng Nga tiên tử từng hướng về ta thảo tìm tu bổ phương pháp." Thấy Thốn Tâm đối với kia danh tự không có gì phản ứng, trong lòng thở dài trong lòng một tiếng, chỉ lung lay cây quạt nói: "Nghĩ đến là Tử Phù nha đầu kia phép thuật không đủ, lại không hiểu rõ lắm Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu sử dụng phương pháp lợi dụng đảo Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến, hai hai chí kiên đồ vật đụng nhau, mảnh vỡ thành bột phấn, Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu cũng thiếu một góc linh lực bị hao tổn, không nữa có thể đập nát mảnh vỡ, ta đoán Tử Phù nha đầu kia định cũng bởi vậy bị thương."

Thốn Tâm cười khổ: "Chân nhân minh xét."

Dương Thiền vội hỏi: "Cái kia Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu có thể có biện pháp tu bổ?"

Ngọc Đỉnh sờ sờ râu mép: "Tự nhiên. Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu là Long thần chi hóa xương thành, lấy khối Chân Long chi cốt tự có thể tu bổ. Có điều tiên tử nói trắng ra chày ngọc cữu tu bổ lại cũng bất quá vì là thỏ ngọc đảo dược sử dụng, cũng không cần thiết vì thế lấy khối long cốt hại người chân khí."

Thốn Tâm bởi cảm thấy này tiên tử làm thật là rộng lượng, nhưng trong lòng nhưng đối với này rộng lượng có mơ hồ không thoải mái, thiên lại là Tây Hải khuyết điểm khiến Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu bị hao tổn, liền nói: "A, kỳ thực lấy khối long cốt cũng không cần long mệnh, tu dưỡng cái ba năm năm năm cũng cho giỏi . Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu bực này quý trọng vật gì, hay là nên tu bổ tốt."

Ngọc Đỉnh nghe xong nàng lời này, diêu phiến tay dừng lại, chỉ nói: "Đối với một loại long tất nhiên là không có ảnh hưởng gì. Nhưng ngươi, " thở dài, chỉ nói: "Có thể Tam công chúa, ngươi tâm cũng thật rộng."

Thốn Tâm bĩu môi, không phản đối.

Ba người nói chuyện , Dương Tiễn Na Tra đã xử lý xong đám kia yêu quỷ hướng về bọn họ đi tới.

Thốn Tâm thấy cách đó không xa cái kia nhanh nhẹn bạch y, nhớ tới trong núi các loại, trong đầu thoáng hiện chút kỳ quái cảnh tượng, không khỏi bắt đầu hoảng loạn, không kịp hai người đến gần, liền đối với thụt lùi Dương Tiễn bọn họ Dương Thiền Ngọc Đỉnh nói: "Lần này đến Khô Lâu sơn cũng có một thời gian , phụ vương mẫu hậu cùng ca ca đều nên lo lắng mới là, ta liền cáo từ trước. Kính xin Tam Thánh Mẫu cùng chân nhân thay tiểu Long hướng về chân quân cùng Tam thái tử từ cái đi, tạm biệt." Nói liền đã triệu đóa Vân Lai nhảy lên đám mây vội vội vàng vàng địa rời đi.

Dương Thiền Ngọc Đỉnh không phản ứng lại Thốn Tâm này đột nhiên vừa đi, khó tránh khỏi có chút chưa hoàn hồn lại.

Na Tra bọn họ đến gần khi chỉ nhìn thấy Thốn Tâm vội vã rời đi bóng lưng, Na Tra bởi nghiêm mặt nói: "Ta gần đây, cứ như vậy không bị người tiếp đãi?"

Dương Thiền Ngọc Đỉnh lúc này mới ý thức tới hai người đến. Dương Thiền bởi thấy Dương Tiễn cau mày nhìn không trung không nói, ngầm thở dài sau cười nói: "Nói đến Trầm Hương thương thế còn chưa lành, ta cũng nên về đi xem hắn một chút, lại nói cho hắn biết Khô Lâu sơn việc đã giải quyết, làm cho hắn an tâm mới là. Ta điều này cũng liền đi , Tam công chúa cũng mới vừa đi không lâu, ta thuận [1] đi đưa nàng đoạn đường."

Na Tra nghe xong lời này "Ai" chữ còn không ra khỏi miệng, liền thấy Dương Thiền đã tiên mệ phiêu phiêu địa bước trên mây rời đi. Bi thương sau khi, nhìn mình thật Nhị ca, gương mặt cầu an ủi.

Dương Tiễn bởi cười nói: "Na Tra huynh đệ, lần này trấn áp Khô Lâu sơn ác quỷ, ngươi không thể không kể công, hay là trước hồi thiên đình phục mệnh mới là. Lý Thiên vương cũng rất lo lắng ngươi."

Na Tra gật đầu, ngắm nhìn khắp núi cây thuốc phiện sau lưu lại một tiếng thở dài, liền bước lên Phong Hỏa Luân rời đi.

Ngọc Đỉnh thấy cái kia Thanh Y đồng tử biến mất ở không trung sau, quay về xưa nay cao thâm khó dò đồ đệ nói: "Mọi người đi rồi, đồ đệ ngươi có thể nói ."

Dương Tiễn cung kính nở nụ cười: "Sư phụ quả nhiên thần cơ diệu toán."

Ngọc Đỉnh lung lay cây quạt, dù bận vẫn ung dung mà nhìn hắn.

Dương Tiễn nghiêm mặt nói: "Đồ đệ lần này đến Khô Lâu sơn nửa là vì nghiệm chứng máu rồng có thể tinh chế lệ khí nói chuyện, hạ phàm trước từng hướng về Tứ Công Chúa lấy máu rồng, vào núi sau lại lấy Thốn Tâm máu, nhưng mặc dù có Bảo Liên đăng giúp đỡ, nàng hai cái huyết cũng chỉ là vừa vặn đủ tinh chế núi này trong lệ khí. Hiện nay lệ khí đã tán Vu Tứ Hải, như coi là thật lấy máu rồng tinh chế, chỉ sợ bốn Hải Long tộc nguy rồi."

Ngọc Đỉnh sầu nói: "Thật là như vậy. Huống hồ này tinh chế phương pháp cần được Chân Long máu, trong vùng biển còn có Chân Long huyết mạch cũng là bốn Hải Long Vương cái kia toàn gia, cái khác sợ là không được. Chỉ là đông Hải Long Vương tuy có Cửu Tử, hiện nay còn sống nhưng có điều Tứ Công Chúa cùng tám thái tử, Tây Hải nhà kia ngươi cũng rõ ràng, nam bắc hai hải càng là sự suy thoái. Cái khác những kia sông lớn trong cái gì Long Vương, tuy đội lên cái long chữ, nhưng chung quy không phải Long thần dòng chính. Lúc trước Thiên đình vì là cố đế quyền đem bốn Hải Long tộc chèn ép quá mức rồi chút."

Dương Tiễn bởi nói: "Sư phụ có thể có biện pháp tạm thời phong ấn lệ khí?"

Ngọc Đỉnh nhưng dường như không nghe thấy, chỉ lấy cây quạt vỗ đầu reo lên: "Máu rồng có thể tinh chế lệ khí, tự cũng có thể giải lệ khí chi mau! Ta thực sự là quá sâu sắc !"

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt lóe lên, kéo hưng phấn đến cơ hồ nhảy dựng lên Ngọc Đỉnh, hỉ ưu bất định: "Sư phụ nói thật?"

Ngọc Đỉnh bị hắn lôi kéo, ý thức được làm nhân sư trường sau lung lay cây quạt, nói: "Ta bản vẫn có suy đoán này, chỉ là máu rồng có thể tinh chế lệ khí việc chung vi thượng cổ truyền thuyết, không thể tin được. Hiện nay ngươi tự mình xác nhận nó, máu rồng có thể tinh chế lệ khí, vậy dĩ nhiên cũng có thể giải lệ khí chi độc, chỉ là như vậy vừa đến, máu rồng liền thật không đủ dùng ."

"Nếu như trước đem lệ khí phong ấn lại trị dịch nhanh, sư phụ cảm thấy như vậy làm sao?"

"Có thể được là có thể được, chỉ là phong ấn lệ khí, phong ấn lệ khí" Ngọc Đỉnh bởi chắp tay sau lưng xoay quanh tử, không ngừng lặp lại này bốn chữ, quyết tâm tìm ra cái phong ấn phương pháp.

Chỉ nghe Dương Tiễn nói: "Đồ đệ tinh chế lệ khí thì phát hiện lệ khí làm như sợ hãi Bảo Liên đăng, cùng Bảo Liên đăng đối kháng thì lệ khí sẽ tự phát tụ lại lấy kháng lực. Mà lệ khí bắt nguồn từ Bắc Hải khoách Vu Tứ Hải, đều là chút âm hàn vị trí, nghĩ đến là e ngại ánh mặt trời; bởi vậy đồ đệ nghĩ đến cố gắng có thể mượn Tiểu Kim ô lực lượng, liên hợp Bảo Liên đăng đem lệ khí gom lại một chỗ đem phong ấn, chỉ là lệ khí đại mà vô hình, không biết ứng lấy vật gì phong chi?"

Ngọc Đỉnh nghe xong hắn trước nửa đoạn thoại không khỏi cười to, tiến lên kéo đi Dương Tiễn một hồi, đặc biệt tự hào: "Không hổ là ta Ngọc Đỉnh đồ đệ, coi là thật thông minh! Kế này có thể được!" Nghe xong chỉnh đoạn thoại sau sờ sờ râu mép, biểu thị: "Túi Càn Khôn liền có thể giải quyết vấn đề này."

Dương Tiễn nghi hoặc: "Từng nghe nói túi Càn Khôn vì là Bàn Cổ đại đế quần áo biến thành, có thể nạp Càn Khôn, nhưng không biết bây giờ nơi nào?"

Vừa dứt lời liền thấy Ngọc Đỉnh một mặt chỉ tiếc mài sắt không nên kim địa đang nhìn mình, tất nhiên là nghi hoặc.

Ngọc Đỉnh cho nên lắc đầu một cái, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Ngày xưa Hạn Bạt tạo thành nhân gian đại hạn thì Long thần tiểu nhi tử, chính là bây giờ tây Hải Long Vương liều lĩnh Tây Hải hóa thành hồ nước nguy hiểm lấy Tây Hải nước biển mưa xuống, nhân gian tình hình hạn hán đến giải. Long thần vì đó cảm, rất tứ túi Càn Khôn lấy đó ngợi khen. Sau đó, tây Hải Long Vương sủng ái kỳ nữ Ngao Thốn Tâm, ở tại hai trăm tuổi sinh nhật thì đem túi Càn Khôn làm quà tặng cho nàng." Nói xong nhìn Dương Tiễn, gương mặt vợ của ngươi có như thế cái bảo bối ngươi cũng không biết, nghĩ đến lại nói chút đạo lý giáo huấn một chút đồ đệ, nhưng ở há mồm khi đều hóa thành một tiếng thở dài.

Lại nói một khác sương Thốn Tâm mới vừa đáp mây bay rời đi không lâu, liền thấy rõ Dương Thiền từ sau tới rồi, nàng bởi đem trong đầu tạp tư quăng với một bên, hỏi thăm một chút: "Như thế xảo a?"

Dương Thiền nghe xong nàng này thanh thăm hỏi hơi có chút dở khóc dở cười: "Khô Lâu sơn sự tình đã xong, ta về Hoa Sơn, nghĩ cùng Tam công chúa đường đi, liền chạy tới nghĩ cùng Tam công chúa làm cái bạn, mong rằng Tam công chúa không chê."

Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Nói chi vậy." Tâm trạng nhưng bất đắc dĩ, vốn là như thế vội vã rời đi chính là vì tách ra người kia, có thể lại cứ lại gặp phải muội muội nàng.

Dương Thiền thấy trong mắt nàng sầu muộn, liên tưởng đến tha phương mới vội vã rời đi tình cảnh, hiểu rõ mấy phần, toại thử dò xét nói: "Ngươi ở trốn ta Nhị ca?"

Ngao Thốn Tâm bị nàng này vừa hỏi cả kinh, suýt nữa từ đám mây té xuống, đứng vững sau cười gượng: "Tam Thánh Mẫu hiểu lầm . Ta chỉ là, rời nhà quá lâu, nhớ nhà ."

"Rời nhà quá lâu, nhớ nhà ." Nhẹ nhàng một câu nói, lại làm cho Dương Thiền cảm thấy có chút trầm trọng, nàng bởi nói: "Thốn Tâm, ánh mắt của ngươi cùng trước ở Tây Hải khi không giống nhau."

Thốn Tâm hoảng hốt.

Dương Thiền nhưng vẫn nói: "Đã quên cái kia ngàn năm là một chuyện, có thể ngàn năm sau lần thứ hai gặp phải là một chuyện khác. Ngàn năm trước sẽ yêu thượng người, có thể ngàn năm sau vẫn sẽ lại yêu."

Thốn Tâm đã vội vàng đánh gãy, chỉ cảm thấy trong đầu muôn vàn cảnh tượng Luân Hồi thoáng hiện, đầu ô nặng nề đến không giống chính mình.

May mà Dương Thiền như nàng nói ngừng lại, chỉ nhận nhận chân chân nhìn nàng, chung nói: "Thốn Tâm, bất luận đưa qua thế nào, ta đều hi vọng ngươi có thể hạnh phúc, cái này cũng là Nhị ca ước ao. Ngươi có yêu hay không Nhị ca đều tốt, nhưng ngươi muốn rõ ràng trái tim của chính mình. Chỉ có thấy rõ , mới có thể biết con đường sau đó nên đi như thế nào."

Thốn Tâm ngạc nhiên, thấy rõ? Trong ảo trận nàng muốn chính là thấy rõ, nhưng xem thanh sau khi mới phát hiện, quá mức tỉnh táo hại người hại mình, mơ mơ hồ hồ ngược lại càng tốt hơn. Chấp niệm ngàn năm, không bình thường ngàn năm, có thể cuối cùng vẫn là cái gì đều không giữ được.

Phi Y như vậy, Thiên bích cũng như vậy. Chính là Tử Phù, lúc đó chẳng phải tình nguyện ngủ sao?

Cùng với như vậy thống khổ chấp nhất, còn không bằng như hiện tại như vậy cách với yêu hận, không lo không phố.

Cuối cùng, cuồng dại cười tình trường.

[1] Hoa Sơn ở Sơn Tây, Tây Hải nói chuyện ở Tân Cương, nói chuyện ở Thanh Hải, vì lẽ đó liền giả thiết Khô Lâu sơn ở hai người phía đông , vì lẽ đó "Tiện đường" .

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: quyển 3 rốt cục xong = =

, về Tây Hải

Tạm biệt Dương Thiền sau, Thốn Tâm mất tập trung địa trở lại Tây Hải, còn tại đám mây liền thấy tây bên bờ biển có thêm cái thôn xóm, khói bếp từ từ sinh hoạt khí tức rất đậm, tò mò ẩn thân tiến vào thôn kia nghe được từng trận mùi thuốc, Phương Tưởng lên trước đây vị kia đại thần từng đề nghị để thế gian hoạn ôn dịch giả đến Tây Hải tập trung cứu trị sự.

Nguyên lai đi tới chỗ nào, đều trốn không ra.

Nàng bởi ngẩng đầu ngắm nhìn thăm thẳm phía chân trời, tâm thần không yên địa thở dài sau liền lấy tốc độ nhanh nhất trở lại Long cung.

Ra ngoài này hồi lâu, phụ vương mẫu hậu cùng huynh trưởng nên là lo lắng, hiện nay nàng, trong lòng chỉ cần chứa đựng Tây Hải là tốt rồi.

Nàng trở lại Long cung thì nghe nói Long Vương nghị sự xong xuôi cùng đi tới long trong hậu cung dùng bữa, nàng một lòng cho người nhà niềm vui bất ngờ, toại cũng không cho người bên ngoài thông báo, chính mình lén lén lút lút tiến vào long trong hậu cung, nàng đến lúc đó liền nghe được long hậu tâm tình kích động đem Long Vương liền với cái kia ba vị long thái tử quở trách một trận, nội dung cơ bản là nàng từ nhỏ liền bị long hậu phủng trong lòng bàn tay đau , sau tới một người ra Tây Hải liền gặp gỡ loại chuyện đó, hiện nay thật vất vả khôi phục như cũ liền lại bị này nhẫn tâm phụ thân phái đi Khô Lâu sơn bắt yêu tinh, còn liền chỉ dẫn theo một Tiểu San hô tinh đi, như đã xảy ra chuyện gì có thể làm sao được.

Long hậu càng nói càng khí, càng là vén tay áo lên một bộ muốn động thủ tư thế; mà Long Vương ở bên cạnh tuy rằng không được nhận sai, hiển nhiên hiệu quả là không tốt lắm, Thốn Tâm thấy màn này không khỏi cười khẽ, bị người mong nhớ cảm giác, thật tốt; cùng với mẫu hậu quả nhiên là thương nàng vô cùng, chỉ khổ cho phụ vương già đầu làm tiểu phục thấp cũng liền bỏ qua, còn phải đẩy bị nhéo râu mép nguy hiểm.

Làm thật đáng thương, liền nàng duyên dáng gọi to một tiếng "Mẫu hậu" liền đã từ ngoài cung bước vào, trên mặt ý cười dịu dàng.

Đang tự oán khí tràn đầy lo lắng không ngớt lải nhải Tây Hải long hậu nghe xong một tiếng này, mừng rỡ quay đầu, liền nhìn thấy cái kia nữ nhi bảo bối xinh đẹp đi tới, tâm trạng vui sướng khó có thể nói hết, đốn đem đối với Long Vương bất mãn vứt qua một bên, chỉ đi cùng Thốn Tâm tay đến hỏi han, sai người bị trên các loại Ngao Thốn Tâm thuở nhỏ yêu thích món ngon, không hề tế biểu.

Mà Long Vương thấy chính mình nữ nhi bảo bối bình an trở về, tâm trạng trấn an không cho với long hậu, nhưng cũng không nói nhiều, chỉ ở một bên nhìn long hậu cùng Thốn Tâm líu ra líu ríu nói cái liên tục.

Từ long hậu trong cung lúc đi ra, đã là minh nguyệt mới lên, nàng bởi thấy đến thời gian trôi qua thực sự là quá nhanh, nàng có điều bớt đi chính mình hãm vào trong trận lại bị lấy máu rồng một đoạn, đem chính mình ở Khô Lâu sơn tóm lược tiểu sử hơi nói rồi sau, nghe xong long hậu một phen giáo dục, đi ra liền đã không thấy được Tiểu Kim ô , thực là thời gian không đợi ta.

Nhưng trong lòng nàng nhưng là mừng rỡ vô cùng, chỉ vì nàng từ long hậu tẩm cung lúc đi ra, Long Vương vuốt râu mép cười híp mắt nói Ngao Ngọc bị Tây Thiên phái về Tây Hải lấy trợ giúp cứu trị dịch nhanh.

Nàng đang muốn đi trên bờ tìm Ngao Ngọc, nhưng mới rời khỏi long hậu tẩm cung không bao lâu, liền đã thấy chính mình ba người kia ca ca mặt đối mặt địa đi tới, A Ly cũng sau lưng bọn họ, mà bọn họ bên cạnh còn nhiều cái nam tử mặc áo lam, nàng cảm thấy người kia nhìn quen mắt vô cùng, một mặt hướng bọn hắn đi đến một mặt hồi ức cái kia rốt cuộc là ai.

Có thể hai hàng nhân tài mới vừa gặp, cái kia nhìn quen mắt vô cùng người liền hướng nàng cùng ba người kia ca ca chào một cái, khá là xin lỗi biểu thị hôm nay hơi có chút mệt, liền đi về trước .

Nàng nhìn người kia đối với mình khi giãy dụa mê man dáng dấp, nhìn cái kia vội vã rời đi thân ảnh, hiện lên trong đầu cái tên — Đinh Hương, chung là nghĩ đến người kia là ai — Đông Hải Ngao Xuân. Nàng bởi thầm than, chữ tình khổ gì, đứa nhỏ này, cuồng dại quá mức.

Nàng đang lúc xuất thần, Ngao Ngọc đã cười nói: "Hồi lâu không gặp, tam muội thấy ca ca cũng không biết nói tiếng tốt?"

Nàng nghe xong Ngao Ngọc câu này phục hồi tinh thần lại, cũng liền lễ tiết chu đáo địa hướng Ngao Ngọc chào một cái, cười đến rất có phong cách quý phái: "Tiểu muội lâu không gặp Tam ca, thật là nhớ nhung. Hiện nay gặp được, nhiều cảm xúc tập trung vào trong lòng, nhất thời thất thần, mong rằng Tam ca thứ lỗi."

Ba vị thái tử bị nàng này đột nhiên tới nhu thuận thủ lễ cho cả kinh sững sờ, Ngao Ngọc trước tiên phục hồi tinh thần lại, hướng nàng đỉnh đầu rung một cái, nói: "Bị trà hầu hạ."

Thốn Tâm bởi cùng Ma Ngang Nguyên Cát Ngao Ngọc đồng thời trở về nàng ở Tây Hải nơi sâu xa cái kia phòng nhỏ, nghĩ đến Ngao Ngọc đứa kia không trà không sống, mấy người mới vừa bước vào trong phòng liền dặn dò A Ly đi bị trà.

Nguyên Cát nhưng cau mày: "Ngươi dĩ nhiên khôi phục công chúa thân phận, tại sao còn canh giữ ở này Tây Hải nơi sâu xa phòng nhỏ, không chuyển về chính mình tẩm cung?"

Thốn Tâm chống cằm ngẫm lại, nói: "Có lẽ là ở đây trụ đến lâu, thích nơi này thanh u yên lặng. Hơn nữa trước phòng cái kia phố Đinh Hương như vậy rất khác biệt tinh xảo, ta trước phí đi chư nhiều tâm tư mới trong biển dưỡng ra như vậy Đinh Hương, làm sao xá phải rời đi."

Nguyên Cát bất đắc dĩ liếc nàng một chút, không nói.

Mắt thấy Ma Ngang liền muốn lên tiếng, Thốn Tâm bận bịu đem chính mình lần này đi Khô Lâu sơn các loại từ đầu tới đuôi đều đàng hoàng giao cho một lần, ở giữa bản muốn che giấu mình đi nhầm vào hoa trận một chuyện, lại bị Ngao Ngọc tên kia nhìn đến bản thân thủ đoạn vết thương, chỉ có thể nói thẳng ra , liên đới Dương Tiễn vào trận cứu giúp cái kia đoạn đều chưa từng hạ xuống, chỉ chưa từng nói ra bản thân ở ảo cảnh bên trong thấy tất cả.

Ngao Ngọc nghe xong nhưng là kéo qua nàng tay tinh tế nhìn một phen, nói: "Ngươi nguyên thần chịu quá tổn hại, không sánh được một loại long, không có chuyện gì liền tùy tiện bị thương."

Thốn Tâm lườm một cái: "Ai sẽ không có chuyện gì tùy tiện bị thương?"

Ma Ngang cũng là nhìn chằm chằm nàng trên cổ tay vết thương, nói: "Ngươi nói là, cái kia cây thuốc phiện hoa trận là thụ lệ khí ảnh hưởng vừa mới hiệu lực tăng nhiều?"

Thốn Tâm khi hắn đối với trận pháp cảm thấy hứng thú, gật đầu tán thành.

Ma Ngang tiếp tục hỏi: "Ngươi bị hoa thương sau, liền từ ảo cảnh bên trong tỉnh táo lại?"

Thốn Tâm tiếp tục gật đầu, liền thấy rõ Ma Ngang sầm mặt lại. Nàng nhất thời bắt đầu khẩn trương nhưng không biết sao, chỉ sợ Ma Ngang hỏi nàng ở ảo cảnh bên trong lịch tất cả, chính suy nghĩ làm sao nói sang chuyện khác , đã nghe đến Ngao Ngọc quở trách nói: "Ta sau đó cho ngươi lái cái phương thuốc, ngươi cẩn thận tĩnh dưỡng mấy ngày. Nguyên thần chịu quá tổn hại vẫn như thế không an phận, quả nhiên là người chuyên gây họa."

Nàng lập tức trở về miệng: "Y thuật của ngươi như vậy cao siêu, nguyên thần chịu quá tổn hại đều có thể trị hết, lưu điểm huyết, lại thêm cái bị phép thuật xông tới hạ long thể loại này phổ thông tiểu thương tính là gì." Nghĩa bóng là, loại này phổ thông tiểu thương tất yếu cố gắng tĩnh dưỡng à.

Ngao Ngọc chỉ tiếc mài sắt không nên kim địa lắc đầu: "Tiểu thương đối với một loại long tự nhiên không coi vào đâu, nhưng ngươi nguyên thần chịu quá tổn hại, hơi không lưu ý liền có nguy hiểm đến tính mạng." Thấy Thốn Tâm vẫn không phản đối, chỉ được nói bổ sung: "Ngươi cũng nói ta y thuật cao siêu, nhưng ta tại sao có thể có ngươi như thế đối với y thuật kiến thức nửa vời muội muội ngốc, tới hôm nay ngươi chưa từng trị chết qua người, cũng coi như vạn hạnh ."

Thốn Tâm giận dữ.

Nguyên Cát vỗ tay cười to, một bộ đại thù đến báo cảm giác tương tự.

Mà Ma Ngang cũng là bật cười, thấy nàng một bộ tức giận dáng vẻ, chỉ được nhẫn cười khuyên bảo: "Lớn như vậy người , hà tất vì chút nói đùa buồn bực."

Nàng "Hừ" một tiếng, lấy đó đáp lại.

Đang khi nói chuyện, A Ly đã sớm đem trà bưng lên.

Thốn Tâm nhấp một ngụm trà, nhìn Ma Ngang cẩn thận nói: "Đại ca, Tử Phù nàng tuy là vì la trì phạm vào lỗi lớn, nhưng lần này lùng bắt Thiên bích la trì cũng là có công, hiện nay cũng bởi trong lòng tích tụ mà không nguyện tỉnh lại , có thể hay không, miễn của nàng trách phạt?"

Ma Ngang thả xuống chén trản, nhìn nàng một chút, nói: "Biết sai có thể thay đổi, thiện mạc đại yên. Nàng lần này cũng coi như lấy công chuộc tội, hiện nay cũng coi như là, tự thường hậu quả xấu. Tây Hải tự không truy cứu nữa."

Thốn Tâm tràn ra nụ cười, trong lòng nhưng mạc danh chua xót: "Đa tạ đại ca."

Nguyên Cát ở bên nín một lát, chung hay là hỏi: "Tam muội ngươi lần này, gặp được Dương Tiễn?"

Thốn Tâm hướng hắn lật cái lớn lao khinh thường, nói: "Gặp được. Thành như Nhị ca nói, tâm nhét hổ thẹn đều là bọn họ, cùng ta vô can."

Cùng ta vô can, ở trong lòng không tiếng động lặp lại, làm như muốn kiên định lời kia bên trong quyết tâm.

Ma Ngang nghe xong lời này, vỗ vỗ Nguyên Cát Vai, nói: "Ngươi cũng thực sự là năng lực, Dương Tiễn mấy câu nói liền làm cho ngươi vào bộ."

Nguyên Cát sờ đầu một cái, dẫn theo mấy phần thật không tiện, giữa những hàng chữ nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Hắn cáo già!"

Ngao Ngọc lắc đầu một cái, nhấp ngụm trà, không làm bình luận.

Thốn Tâm không muốn sẽ ở Dương Tiễn trên đề tài làm thêm dây dưa, bởi hướng về Ngao Ngọc nói: "Tam ca lần này trở về có thể chờ bao lâu?"

Ngao Ngọc buông mắt, cười nói: "Ôn dịch khi nào chữa khỏi, ta liền đi khi nào."

Thốn Tâm đến rồi mấy phần hứng thú: "Ta khi trở về thấy tây bên bờ biển có thêm cái làng, phàm nhân đều là bị xê dịch đến cái kia đi đây?"

Không đợi Ngao Ngọc trả lời, Nguyên Cát đã nói: "Chính là. Tam ca của ngươi hắn trong ngày thường liền cùng lão Long y, Hoa Đà Tôn Tư Mạc bọn họ ở nơi đó cứu trị phàm nhân, tìm kiếm phương pháp chữa bệnh."

Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ một chút, quay về Ngao Ngọc cười đến rất là nhu thuận nói: "Tam ca, sau này ta đi giúp ngươi khỏe không?"

Ngao Ngọc không ra nàng dự liệu địa lập tức từ chối: "Tam muội, ta là đi cứu người." Trong mắt chi ghét bỏ, liếc mắt một cái là rõ mồn một.

Nàng nhưng sớm thành thói quen, tiếp tục mặt dày mày dạn: "Trong ngày thường, phụ vương mẫu hậu cùng đại ca Nhị ca bận bịu Tây Hải mọi việc, ta một cái nhiều người tẻ nhạt a. Hơn nữa ta thân là tây Hải công chúa, trong ngày thường du thủ du thực, nhiều kỳ cục. Hơn nữa Tam ca ngươi không phải luôn chê ta y thuật kém sao? Lần này có ngươi tự mình giáo dục, y thuật của ta nhất định có thể ngày tiến vào ngàn dặm."

Thấy Ngao Ngọc muốn tiếp lời, nàng lại không kịp địa hướng về Ma Ngang nói: "Đại ca, có Tam ca tự mình giám sát, ngươi cùng phụ vương mẫu hậu cũng có thể yên tâm không phải?"

Ma Ngang cười nhìn Ngao Ngọc một chút, Ngao Ngọc bởi nhận mệnh địa thở dài: "Tất cả nghe đại ca dặn dò."

Thấy Thốn Tâm đắc ý, Ngao Ngọc đưa nàng một cái khinh thường, nói: "Lần này trị liệu dịch nhanh, sư phụ của ta đàn hương công đức Phật, Na Tra sư phụ Thái Ất chân nhân đều đến giúp đỡ, không ra mấy ngày Dương Tiễn sư phụ hắn Ngọc Đỉnh cũng tới này, ngươi tuyệt đối không thể vô lễ."

Thốn Tâm nghe xong Dương Tiễn hai chữ trong lòng một "Run", lấy tay giảo đuôi tóc nói: "Thiên đình Phật giáo cũng là đại thủ bút, chỉ là Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân là bản sống thư cũng cũng không sao, tại sao còn đưa mặt khác hai cái chưa từng lấy y thuật được ca ngợi đến?"

Vừa dứt lời, đỉnh đầu lại bị Ngao Ngọc đưa rung một cái.

Liền lấy Thốn Tâm ban ngày đi giúp Ngao Ngọc trị liệu dịch nhanh cáo chung, Ngao Ngọc ở Nguyên Cát hưng tai nhạc họa trong ánh mắt cùng Nguyên Cát Ma Ngang đồng thời tạm biệt Thốn Tâm đi về nghỉ không đề cập tới.

Chỉ đi lên, nhẹ nhàng mà hướng Thốn Tâm ném bốn chữ: "Tử Ngọc cây đèn."

Đưa đi ba người thì Thốn Tâm vốn định nghỉ ngơi thật tốt một phen, có thể không ngờ địa nghe xong Ngao Ngọc cái kia bốn chữ, nghĩ đến từ bản thân trước đi hắn thư phòng thuận đi những kia thứ tốt, dự đoán những ngày sau đó Ngao Ngọc sẽ như thế nào từ trên tinh thần tàn phá chính mình, lôi kéo A Ly ai thán.

A Ly dở khóc dở cười, chỉ nói Tam thái tử gần đây vội vàng trị liệu ôn dịch, hẳn là không thời gian cùng với nàng thanh toán nợ cũ.

Thốn Tâm nhưng chỉ có thể thầm nghĩ A Ly quá không rõ Ngao Ngọc đứa kia tập tính.

Đưa đi mấy người trở về ốc thì không ngờ địa thấy cái kia phố Đinh Hương, nàng bởi nghĩ tới tên kia hoán Đinh Hương cô nương, cùng với bị chính mình đưa vào tử lộ A Độ, còn có cái kia sống sót nhưng ngày ngày chịu đủ nỗi khổ tương tư Ngao Xuân, càng là dừng lại.

A Ly bởi dừng bước lại, không hiểu tiếng gọi: "Công chúa?"

Thốn Tâm nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía nàng, trong lòng hối hận tâm ý càng sâu, nhưng không muốn làm nổi lên tiểu nha đầu này thương tâm chuyện cũ, chỉ cười nói: "Vừa mới nhìn thấy cái kia Đông Hải Bát đệ, ta nhớ tới lần trước rời đi khi hắn liền đến Tây Hải , tại sao bây giờ còn đang?"

A Ly cúi đầu đáp: "Tứ Công Chúa nói ngày gần đây Tây Hải bận rộn, để tám thái tử trước đến giúp đỡ."

Thốn Tâm bởi cười nói: "Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ cũng chính xác, Tây Hải nói thế nào cũng có đại ca Nhị ca ở, hiện nay càng là có Tam ca. Nàng còn ba ba phái cá nhân đến, bản thân nàng ở Đông Hải cũng không biết bận bịu thành dạng gì." Trong lúc lơ đãng nhìn về phía A Ly, nhưng là kinh ngạc: "Ngươi bên tai tại sao như vậy hồng?"

A Ly nhưng làm như bất giác: "A Ly ngược lại là không phát hiện."

Thốn Tâm đã thấy sắc mặt nàng cũng là đỏ chót, đang muốn trêu ghẹo, dư quang liếc nhìn Đinh Hương liền mất hứng thú. Sờ sờ còn đang trong tay áo san hô, đối với A Ly nói: "Ngươi đi về nghỉ trước, ta ở bên ngoài đi dạo cuống sẽ trở lại, không tốn thời gian dài."

A Ly tựa muốn cự tuyệt, nhưng chỉ cắn cắn môi, nói: "Công chúa ngàn vạn cẩn thận, sớm chút trở về." Nghĩ đến Thốn Tâm quyết định sự chính mình thực ở cải biến không xong, chỉ có thể nhìn Thốn Tâm đi ra ngoài.

Mà Ngao Thốn Tâm nhưng khó đến giữ lời nói địa vô dụng bao lâu sẽ trở lại, nàng chẳng qua là đi tới cái nàng cảm thấy Tử Phù đồng ý trường lưu địa phương, thả xuống cái kia san hô mà thôi.

Toàn bộ quá trình thẳng thắn dứt khoát phải có như giải quyết nhanh chóng.

Chỉ một mực, tơ tình khó đoạn.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, bế tắc

Cửu Trọng Thiên hạ Tây Hải bờ biển náo nhiệt phi thường, trên chín tầng trời Linh Tiêu Bảo Điện gần đây cũng chưa từng nhàn quá. Mỗi ngày tấu chương như là chân dài bình thường dồn dập chạy đến Ngọc đế trên bàn, phần lớn đều là nói mới thiên điều thi hành sau trước rất nhiều chuyện đều cần một lần nữa xử lý, nhưng ấn mới thiên điều quy định xuống bọn họ thực sự không biết làm sao bây giờ, cho nên đặc biệt trình xin ý kiến Ngọc đế chỉ điều minh đường. Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu tính toán sau cảm thấy đây là đám kia tiên nhân cảm thấy tích lũy mấy ngàn năm đồ vật hiện tại một lần nữa dằn vặt lên, thực sự là quá mệt mỏi , vì vậy hết sức lên những này tấu chương để van cầu con đường sống. . .

Vì lẽ đó, Ngọc đế mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt ở tấu chương trên vung tay lên, bốn chữ lớn hiển hách nhưng hiện ra với trên giấy: Y luật mà đi.

Liền chúng tiên ô hô ai tai địa đi được rồi, Thiên cung rất nhiều lấy cũ cách tân hình ảnh.

Dương Tiễn tự phổ biến mới thiên điều tới nay, đã bị đám kia tiên gia lén lút mắng nhiều lần, lần này thấy Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu lần này gây nên, liền biết bọn họ cũng là nghĩ đến chỉnh đốn lại Thiên đình, ngược lại cũng an tâm không ít, chỉ một lòng cùng Ngọc Đỉnh thương nghị phong ấn lệ khí thao tác cụ thể, trong đó một vấn đề lớn chính là, Bảo Liên đăng hiện nay không còn bấc đèn, như lấy tiểu hồ ly huyết đến thôi thúc Bảo Liên đăng, chỉ sợ tiểu hồ ly sẽ chết với mất máu quá nhiều. Ngọc Đỉnh quạt cái quạt trầm ngâm hồi lâu, đạo là mỗi ngày từ tiểu hồ ly nơi đó lấy điểm huyết, sau khi dùng pháp thuật bịt lại, muốn dùng thời điểm lại đi đi ra, này Bảo Liên đăng chỉ là muốn có bấc đèn dòng máu, mới không tươi không nên gì quan trọng.

Dương Tiễn trầm ngâm một lát sau, tức mệnh Mai Sơn lão đại dẫn theo một đống đồ bổ đi Hoa Sơn, ở nơi đó chờ cái hơn mười ngày lại trở về. Mai Sơn lão đại phương đi, liền lại tự thân đi bái phỏng Tiểu Kim ô, đem đầu đuôi câu chuyện giải thích một phen sau, cùng Tiểu Kim ô cùng diện xin mời Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu, chung lấy được cho phép.

Như trút gánh nặng một loại địa trở lại ty Pháp Thần Điện, liền thấy sư phụ lão nhân gia người tay trái múa quạt, tay phải chấp bút, khổ đại thù thâm địa quay về một quyển thẻ tre, thấy hắn đến rồi thả xuống bút lông sói tế bút, cao thâm khó dò nói: "Bảo Liên đăng có, Tiểu Kim ô chắc chắn rồi, còn kém cái túi Càn Khôn ."

Dương Tiễn tách ra Ngọc Đỉnh ánh mắt, chỉ nói: "Đồ đệ này liền đi mượn."

Ngọc Đỉnh cười đến khá là vui mừng: "Tình kết khó kết cũng nan giải, nhưng giải chi khó hơn nữa chung cần giải."

Dương Tiễn ngẩn ra, Ngọc Đỉnh cũng đã không lo được hắn, chỉ bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ giống như địa vỗ đầu một cái: "Sâu sắc! Coi là thật sâu sắc", liền vui vẻ ra mặt địa phục tay múa bút thành văn.

Dương Tiễn nhưng vẫn đứng tại chỗ, ngẩn ngơ không biết tư ở hà sở.

Cho tới nay, tình cùng yêu hai chữ, cho hắn đều là sinh mệnh nặng, có thể hợp lại cùng nhau trở thành ái tình sau, nhưng thoáng chốc nhẹ phân lượng. Cái kia ngàn năm hôn nhân, là vì yêu mà kết, lại không phải Ngao Thốn Tâm muốn ái tình. Hắn lúc đầu không hiểu, liền bỏ mặc Thốn Tâm, nhưng cùng nàng đồng thời đem hắn hai người liên lụy kéo tới thoát đi địa hệ thành bế tắc. Hắn cũng từng nỗ lực cưỡi mở cái kia mụn nhọt, nhưng đang mở ra một đầu sợi sau liền đứng dậy bỏ qua phía dưới gút mắc, cho rằng có thể liền như vậy thông thuận. Nhưng chưa từng lường trước được, những kia bị bỏ qua đồ vật cùng năm tháng đồng thời lắng đọng xuống sẽ thành bế tắc.

Bế tắc nan giải, liền nỗ lực chặt đứt.

Nhưng cố tình tơ tình khó đoạn.

Chém không đứt cắt bất tận, liền nỗ lực để ở trong lòng lãng quên.

Nhưng cố tình kết ở trong lòng.

Hiện nay duyệt tận Thiên phàm, cuối cùng sáng tỏ nàng lúc trước chấp niệm.

Tình kết nan giải chung cần giải, nhưng một người nên như thế nào giải khai hai người oan nghiệt?

Như vậy là rộng rãi đại thần thông, cũng chỉ có thể còn lại một tiếng thở dài.

Hơi liễm tâm thần, tư pháp thiên thần đã khôi phục thường ngày uy nghiêm, chỉ dặn dò Mai Sơn lão đại đi hạ giới lấy bảo vật làm phong ấn lệ khí tác dụng.

Tam giới quá lớn, chờ hắn xử lý sự quá nhiều.

Có một số việc, không phải thiết yếu cũng không phải khẩn cấp, chỉ có thể kéo dài, không biết hà kỳ.

Nhưng mà hắn không ngờ tới chính là, Mai Sơn lão đại khi trở về, mang về không chỉ túi Càn Khôn, còn có Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Thần vật đều sẽ nhận chủ, túi Càn Khôn cũng không ngoại lệ. Năm đó Long thần đem túi Càn Khôn ban cho Ngao Nhuận thì cái kia bảo bối liền nhận Ngao Nhuận làm chủ; sau đó Ngao Nhuận đưa cho Ngao Thốn Tâm, túi Càn Khôn vốn là cự nhận Thốn Tâm làm chủ, sau cảm thấy Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Nhuận liên hệ máu mủ mới miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng nhận Thốn Tâm làm chủ nghe nàng hiệu lệnh.

Vì lẽ đó hiện nay tam giới bên trong, ngoại trừ Ngao Nhuận cùng Thốn Tâm, không có người thứ ba sai khiến đến động, thậm chí dịch chuyển được này túi Càn Khôn.

Dương Tiễn buông mắt không nói, nguyên nghĩ coi như việc này có điều mượn Tây Hải túi Càn Khôn, sẽ không đem Ngao Thốn Tâm liên lụy vào này hỗn loạn trong, ai có thể từng muốn, thiên ý trêu người vô cùng. Nàng nguyên thần từng bị hao tổn, hiện nay lại bị la Trì Thương cái kia một hồi, tuy có Tây Hải chăm nom tất nhiên không việc gì, nhưng lấy nàng cái kia thân pháp lực, tất chống đỡ không tới phong ấn toàn bộ lệ khí, xem tới vẫn là cần mời tây Hải Long Vương tự mình ra tay. Chỉ là lấy Ngao Thốn Tâm tính tình, lại nhất định sẽ thể hiện. Như vậy ở trong lòng tính toán một phen, không khỏi có chút đau đầu.

Mà Ngao Thốn Tâm ở một bên thấy hắn trầm mặc không nói, khó tránh khỏi có chút bất mãn. Vốn là ở lúc nấu thuốc nghe nói Thiên đình phái người đến mượn túi Càn Khôn dùng một lát, cùng Tam ca vội vã dặn dò một tiếng liền đi ra , ai có thể từng muốn cái kia càng là chân quân thần điện người. . . Nhưng mà đi ra không xong trở về, liên lụy đến lệ khí một chuyện lại can hệ trọng đại, vì vậy ôm một khang hảo ý ba ba đem túi Càn Khôn đưa ra, nhưng này vị đại thần nghe nàng nói rồi ngọn nguồn sau chỉ cúi đầu không nói thần sắc bất định, nàng không khỏi giận dữ. Chính mình không để ý đồn đãi địa đẩy vợ trước tên tuổi đến tặng đồ, lại bị như vậy lạnh chờ, lại nhìn chung quanh hắn cái kia mấy cái kì dị quái đản huynh đệ nhìn mình cùng hắn khi ánh mắt cũng là khá là quái dị, tội gì? ! Dậm chân một cái, liền muốn cáo từ rời đi, chỉ nói chân quân như có bất kỳ cần dùng đến túi Càn Khôn địa phương, nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm chờ đợi sai phái.

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy ngẩng đầu, môi khẽ nhúc nhích liền muốn phân phó người đưa nàng rời đi, lại bị nghe được tin tức chạy tới Ngọc Đỉnh chặn đứng câu chuyện: "Đồ đệ, trước mắt túi Càn Khôn trọng yếu cực kỳ, mặc dù biết tác dụng đi theo nơi người không nhiều, cũng khó bảo đảm không có khác không có ý tốt người biết, đến lúc đó làm mất đi túi Càn Khôn không nói, khó tránh khỏi còn có thể tổn thương Tam công chúa. Dù sao có Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến chi tiên lệ, chúng ta vẫn là cẩn tắc vô ưu. Bởi vậy, đồ đệ ngươi vẫn là tự mình đưa Tam công chúa về Tây Hải tốt."

Thốn Tâm không nói gì. Ngọc Đỉnh sau khi ra ngoài, Dương Tiễn liền chuyển hướng hắn lắng nghe lời dạy dỗ, một bộ ngoan đồ đệ dáng dấp, vì vậy nàng không nhìn thấy lưng đối với mình Dương Tiễn làm phản ứng gì, nhưng nhưng rõ rõ ràng ràng xem thấy Ngọc Đỉnh ở trước mặt nàng hướng về phía sau nàng đám người kia nháy mắt, lập tức cái kia Mai Sơn lão đại, lão nhị, lão lục đám người liền đã tìm các thức cớ rời đi, nàng quay đầu lại nhìn lên chỉ thấy được Mai Sơn lão lục kéo Hao Thiên Khuyển rời đi bóng lưng.

Nàng cho nên xạm mặt lại địa quay đầu lại nhìn phía Ngọc Đỉnh, trong lòng suy nghĩ đám người kia là muốn tác hợp chính mình cùng Dương Tiễn? Lập tức nghĩ đến nguyệt quang tuyên ngôn uy chấn tam giới, Dương Tiễn đám kia huynh đệ làm sao có khả năng không biết tâm tư của hắn, có lẽ là Dương Tiễn bởi chính mình mất trí nhớ một chuyện mang trong lòng hổ thẹn, vì lẽ đó này quần sư Phó huynh đệ muốn cho hắn hai cái cơ hội, đem lại nói thanh, coi là thật tri kỷ. Nàng bởi cười khổ, chính mình quên về đã quên, nhưng đã quên người này chưa quên, thiên sinh hay là cái lòng mang tam giới chủ, là nên với hắn đem lời nói rõ ràng ra mới là, liền nói: "Như vậy, làm phiền chân quân ."

Dương Tiễn tự Mai Sơn huynh đệ lúc nói chuyện liền đã xoay người, lúc này nghe nàng như vậy trả lời, chỉ nói: "Được."

Thốn Tâm khẽ nâng đầu nhìn hắn, chỉ cảm thấy hắn sắc tròng thâm sâu như biển, tâm tư tất nhiên khó hiểu nan giải. Nhưng mà trong lòng luôn cảm thấy có phong phất qua, vốn không sẽ động san hô càng vì vậy mà hơi chập chờn, nhộn nhạo không thôi.

Đám mây trên, Ngao Thốn Tâm đem góc áo siết trong tay vò đến vò đi, đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình tiếp thu Ngọc Đỉnh đề nghị này thực là thật quá ngu xuẩn. Bản nghĩ đến mượn cơ hội này, nói một phen đưa qua các loại đều như mây khói, lẽ ra nên thả xuống, song phương lại không thiếu nợ nhau. Nhưng lại nghĩ đến ngày nữa đình khi nghe mấy cái tiểu Tiên nói bậy nói bên dưới thỏ ngọc phàm vì là Hằng Nga tìm Hậu Nghệ chuyển thế, lại thêm nhìn lén đến kia mày đẹp mắt, nghĩ đến hắn đối với mình lại nhiều lần ân cứu mạng, giúp mình chữa thương khi nhận thật ôn nhu, bị mạnh mẽ đè xuống cảnh tượng lại trời đất xoay vần địa kéo tới, đưa nàng ấp ủ thật đẩy đến cổ họng lại cho doạ trở về trong bụng.

Nguyên tưởng rằng Tam ca dược có thể để cho chính mình lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, nhưng vì cái gì lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu vẫn là gặp hắn? Mà lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu sau lại cứ thiếu nợ hắn hai cái mạng, mà sau khi những kia kinh tâm động phách còn lại cứ đều là với hắn đồng thời trải qua ? Suy cho cùng, có được hay không đổ cho chính mình lịch nhân sự quá ít?

Nói trong sổ, mỹ nhân có hay không đều sẽ yêu có ân cứu mạng anh hùng? Chỉ là đưa qua cái kia ngàn năm, chỉ là vụn vặt ảo giác liền đã là như vậy không thể tả, lại có thể nào hi vọng từ kịch nam trong thoại bản tìm tới đáp án? Chỉ là, trong lòng cảm giác, tại sao có không cam lòng? Càng là bốc lên cái ác độc ý nghĩ, nếu hắn có thể ngàn năm trăng rằm, cũng có thể đang cùng Ly hậu không lâu nói ra nguyệt quang tuyên ngôn, vậy mình làm cho hắn hổ thẹn một đời có phải là cũng không quá đáng đây?

Nhưng mà tốt như vậy xem người, làm sao cam lòng.

Lắc đầu một cái, ngầm bực chính mình suy nghĩ lung tung gì đó, lần thứ hai châm chước tìm từ, liền mở miệng: "Chân quân đại nhân."

"Tam công chúa."

Thốn Tâm sững sờ, lập tức thầm than hai người quả nhiên không duyên phận, chính là làm ngàn năm phu thê đều như vậy không hiểu ngầm, ngay cả cái mở miệng nói chuyện thời cơ đều không tìm chuẩn.

Dương Tiễn đưa tay nửa nắm thành quyền đặt ở bên mép ho khan thanh, nói: "Tam công chúa mời nói."

Thốn Tâm nhắm mắt lại hít sâu một cái sau, vừa mới mở mắt nói: "Nên biết, không nên biết, Nhị ca tất cả đều nói cho ngươi biết . Kỳ thực, liều mình cứu Dương Thiền, quên mất đưa qua các loại, đây đều là ta mình lựa chọn, ngươi không cần hổ thẹn. Ạch, ta biết ngươi lòng dạ rộng lớn đến có thể chứa đựng tam giới, người giống như ngươi, không đúng, là thần, rất dễ dàng, đem cùng mình có quan hệ người hoặc sự xem là trách nhiệm của chính mình.

"Mà ta thì lại người cũng như tên, trong lòng có điều một tấc vuông, ngoại trừ người thân người yêu liền lại không chứa nổi cái khác. Đưa qua cái kia ngàn năm, nghĩ đến càng là chỉ xếp vào một ngươi. Ạch, ta biết mình là thế nào tính tình, vì lẽ đó cái kia ngàn năm trong, ta không vui, ngươi cũng không vui. Bằng vào chúng ta vốn cũng không thích hợp.

"Ta tuy cứu ngươi một mạng, lại cứu muội muội ngươi một mạng, nhưng hiện tại ngươi đã cứu ta hai lần, chúng ta cũng được cho lẫn nhau không thiếu nợ. Còn ta sau đó vì ngươi gánh tội thay cái gì, cái kia tất cả đều là ta lúc đó tự nguyện vì đó, ngươi không cần hổ thẹn. Dù sao ta hiện tại, đã buông xuống đưa qua các loại, có thể nhanh chân về phía trước, là lấy ngươi cũng không cần cố chấp với những kia chuyện cũ. Tam ca nói cho ta biết, đưa qua tâm không thể được, hiện tại tâm không thể được, tương lai tâm không thể được [1]. Chúng ta, nắm lập tức cho giỏi.

"Nếu, nếu ngươi trong lòng người là cái kia Nguyệt cung tiên tử, vậy liền toàn tâm toàn ý địa đi đối nàng tốt.

"Ngươi và ta, lẫn nhau không thiếu nợ."

Nàng nháy mắt mấy cái, ánh mắt lơ lửng không cố định nhưng xưa nay không từng nhìn phía trước mắt người kia, nói ra lời nói này sau trong lòng một tảng đá lớn hạ xuống, vốn nên vô cùng dễ dàng, vì sao nhưng cảm thấy sao trái tim đều hết rồi, mà trong đầu đồ vật nhưng mãn đến như yếu dật xuất lai?

Mà Dương Tiễn nhẹ giọng lập lại câu "Lẫn nhau không thiếu nợ" sau nhếch miệng, tựa như cười mà không phải cười: "Tất cả y Tam công chúa nói."

Đang khi nói chuyện một người một rồng đã đến tây bên bờ biển, Dương Tiễn vốn muốn trực tiếp vào biển tìm tây Hải Long Vương, nhưng ở bước ra một bước sau quay đầu lại, thẳng tắp nhìn về phía Ngao Thốn Tâm nói: "Dương Tiễn đối với Hằng Nga tiên tử, chỉ là kính yêu tâm ý, từ không nửa điểm vượt qua chi tâm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm nghe xong hắn lời này, chỉ cảm thấy trong đầu "Oanh" một tiếng vang thật lớn, tuy không rõ Dương Tiễn lời này dụng ý, nhưng cũng không muốn suy nghĩ, chỉ nhìn trước mặt trống rỗng mặt biển, tùy ý gió biển thổi phất.

Mà giờ khắc này đã lẻn vào Tây Hải đại thần lấy ánh mắt liếc mắt phía sau, tự giễu một loại địa nở nụ cười. Không ai nợ ai, xem như là tốt nhất kết cục. Chỉ là vì sao lại như dỗi địa bổ sung câu nói kia? Càng là uổng tự sống ngàn năm.

Nàng hiện nay trước kia tận quên, chính mình này xem như là, không cam lòng sao?

[1]: Xuất từ ( kim cương Bàn Nhược Ba La Mật kinh )

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, trị nhanh phương pháp

Thần du , Dương Tiễn đã đến Tây Hải Long cung, tây Hải Long Vương sớm nghe người ta đến bẩm, đã tự mình ra đón. Dương Tiễn vi nhắm mắt chỉnh đốn tâm thần, nhắc nhở chính mình tam giới làm trọng, lại tiếp tục mở mắt, liền theo Ngao Nhuận một đám tiến vào Long cung chính điện, thương nghị lấy túi Càn Khôn phong ấn lệ khí một chuyện.

Mà độc ở lại bên bờ Ngao Thốn Tâm còn chưa làm rõ chính mình này trong lòng hết rồi một khối cảm giác là sao thế này, đầu rồng liền ăn một cái, nàng bởi bưng đầu một mặt bất mãn mà nhìn hướng về người gây ra họa hờn dỗi: "Tam ca!"

Ngao Ngọc nhìn nàng khá là khinh bỉ: "Ta tên ngươi vài tiếng ngươi đều không nghe, tự nhiên chỉ có thể dùng chút đặc thù phương thức." Thấy nàng trên mặt vẫn là dẫn theo mờ mịt, phục nói: "Phụ vương mẫu hậu nghe quân tôm báo lại ngươi cùng Dương Tiễn cùng đi Tây Hải, cố ý sai ta đến nhìn một cái ngươi."

Thốn Tâm thầm than tin tức truyền bá tốc độ quả thực quá nhanh sau khi ở trong lòng lật cái lườm nguýt, người mình nói chuyện cũng phải uyển chuyển chút mới tốt nha! Nhưng chỉ bất đắc dĩ nhìn hướng về Ngao Ngọc, nói: ". . . Ta còn tưởng rằng mẫu hậu sẽ chính mình đến nói với ta. . ."

Ngao Ngọc lắc đầu, than thở: "Ngươi năm đó trở về Tây Hải sau, tổng không chịu theo người nói có quan hệ Dương Tiễn sự, cũng chỉ nói cho ta một chút. Mẫu hậu tự nhiên là phái ta đến lời nói khách sáo . Ngươi đúng là quên đến triệt để."

Thốn Tâm lúng túng nở nụ cười: "Tam ca thật y thuật. Có điều. . ." Lập tức nhìn ngó chu vi, thấy không có một bóng người liền không có hình tượng chút nào địa trực tiếp tọa trên mặt cát, cúi đầu tự nhiên nói chuyện: "Ta nguyên tưởng rằng đã quên đưa qua các loại, liền có thể liền như vậy an tâm. Cũng không định đã có chút quen thuộc thâm căn cố đế ở trong xương. . ."

Ngao Ngọc khá nhân nhượng địa ngồi ở bên cạnh nàng, nghiêng đầu nhìn nàng, chỉ thấy trong mắt nàng hiếm thấy chăm chú, vẫn đang tiếp tục nói: "Ta nguyên nghĩ đến cho dù có với hắn cái kia ngàn năm ở, nhưng dù sao hiện tại quên hết, vậy cũng liền có thể lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, cũng không định đến chính là, lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu sau vẫn là sẽ gặp phải hắn. Càng không có nghĩ tới chính là, nhìn đến hắn gặp nguy hiểm ta lại sẽ không để ý tính mạng địa đập ra đi cứu hắn, đều đạo quen thuộc thành tự nhiên, cũng không định đến, những kia quen thuộc tự nhiên đến coi như đã quên cũng vẫn là sẽ đi làm."

Ngao Ngọc trong mắt hiếm thấy địa lộ ra điểm mờ mịt: "Ta không hiểu lắm ngươi nghĩ đến biểu đạt cái gì "

Thốn Tâm cười khổ: "Ta nguyên tưởng rằng ta là muốn quên Dương Tiễn, có thể đang nhìn đến hắn suýt nữa bị giết nháy mắt ta phản ứng đầu tiên là đi ngăn trở thanh kiếm kia, ta sau đó nghĩ đến rất lâu, mới biết nguyên lai ta không phải muốn quên hắn, chỉ là muốn đã quên ta với hắn trong lúc đó những kia thống khổ."

Ngao Ngọc thu hồi mờ mịt, hiếm thấy địa trở nên nghiêm túc: "Vì lẽ đó?"

Thốn Tâm cúi đầu, cực kỳ giống nhi khi làm việc gì sai cầu hắn che chở dáng vẻ: "Vì lẽ đó ta nghĩ, ta không muốn quên đối với hắn yêu." Dừng một chút, làm như hạ xuống rất lớn quyết tâm mới ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thẳng Ngao Ngọc: "Cái kia phần yêu có thể chưa từng có bị ta quên mất, chỉ là vẫn bị chôn ở đáy lòng. Mà bây giờ, nó bị tỉnh lại . Từ khi ta ở cây thuốc phiện trong trận thấy ít thứ sau, trong đầu không ngừng hiện lên cái kia ngàn năm cảnh tượng, ta liều mạng mà đưa bọn họ phong ở trong lòng, nhưng ta càng là trốn tránh chúng nó liền càng rõ ràng, ta mới theo bản năng mà ở trong đầu lảng tránh tên của hắn, ở trong lòng giảm thiểu hắn phân lượng. Cho tới hôm nay chính mồm nói ra chúc phúc hắn cùng Hằng Nga, mới biết. . . Nhưng cố tình hắn là Dương Tiễn, là yêu không được hận không thể người kia." Một giọt lệ hoa vào miệng, cay đắng khôn kể, nhưng vẫn là dứt khoát nói xong: "Ta muốn hắn vĩnh viễn cho không được, ngàn năm trước thử một lần kết cục như vậy khốc liệt, ngàn năm sau ta sẽ không cưỡng cầu nữa ." Giơ tay lau đi nước mắt, hít sâu một cái sau mới từng chữ từng chữ nói: "Hiện nay, ta chỉ muốn bảo vệ phụ vương mẫu hậu, bảo vệ Tây Hải, an toàn địa làm của ta Tây Hải Tam công chúa."

Ảo cảnh bên trong các loại quá mức khốc liệt, trong hồi ức mạc mạc quá mức hại người, nàng không muốn lại lịch lần thứ hai. Nàng có thể đầy cõi lòng nhiệt tình địa đi cổ vũ A Ly truy tìm tình yêu chân thành, nhưng không có dũng khí cổ vũ chính mình.

Ngoại trừ ái tình, nàng còn có tình thân, còn có toàn bộ Tây Hải, được rồi.

Ngao Ngọc nhìn chằm chằm mắt của nàng một lát, mới gõ gõ của nàng đầu, nửa cười nửa thán: "Tâm bệnh nguyên lai, coi là thật dược thạch vô năng."

Về Long cung sau, Ngao Thốn Tâm sau khi không biết Ngao Ngọc trở lại là thế nào cùng Long Vương long hậu hồi báo, liền ngay cả tối lo lắng cho mình nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn đại ca cũng chưa từng từng nói với bản thân hôm nay cùng Dương Tiễn cùng về Tây Hải việc, tất cả lại như một giấc mộng, chỉ ngoại trừ Long Vương tự mình đến cùng bản thân lấy đi túi Càn Khôn mới để cho nàng ý thức được, hết thảy đều là thật sự.

Mà long hậu cũng chỉ ở nàng trước khi ngủ đến nói với nàng một chút khi chuyện lý thú, không hề đề cập tới cái khác.

Hết thảy mọi thứ, làm cho nàng an tâm vô cùng.

Duy nhất khuyết điểm, nên là sau ba ngày phong ấn lệ khí một chuyện, vốn nên do nàng cái này túi Càn Khôn chủ nhân tự mình thực thi, lại bị phụ vương mẫu hậu ca ca nhất trí ghét bỏ phép thuật không đủ, đến lúc đó do Long Vương tự thân xuất mã, mà nàng thì tại Tây Hải cố gắng đợi, đừng đi ra ngoài giúp qua loa. . .

Thốn Tâm vọng trước mặt tấm kia trương thân thiết mặt, ở trong lòng cười khẽ, còn cầu mong gì.

Sau ba ngày, Ngao Nhuận ở Tây Hải bốn phía bày cái kết giới sau liền dẫn Ma Ngang trời cao cùng Dương Tiễn chờ tiên phong ấn lệ khí, mà Nguyên Cát Ngao Ngọc Ngao Thốn Tâm đẳng nhân thì bị lưu tại kết giới bên trong liệu lý mọi việc.

Bởi trước đó vài ngày các hạng sự vật đều bị xử lý đến vẻn vẹn có điều, bởi vậy hiện nay cũng không có chuyện gì cần liệu lý. Vì lẽ đó đang nhìn đến Nguyên Cát xử lý sự tình cũng không tưởng tượng bận rộn mệt nhọc sau, Ngao Thốn Tâm cách Long cung đi tới bên bờ, tiếp tục giúp đỡ Ngao Ngọc chiếu xem bệnh nhân. Trong lúc thỉnh thoảng địa ngẩng đầu nhìn trời, nhưng đều không thấy được nửa điểm dị tượng. Khó tránh khỏi có chút tiếc nuối, lớn như vậy lần đầu tiên gặp phải lớn như vậy phô trương phong ấn việc, còn cái gì đều không nhìn thấy, không nhìn thấy phong ấn chi quá trình, không nhìn thấy phong ấn người. . .

Ngao Ngọc thấy nàng mất tập trung, hết bận sau rảnh rỗi liền tới trào phúng: "Lấy ngươi này điểm đạo hạnh, làm sao có khả năng nhìn thấu phụ vương kết giới."

Thốn Tâm bất mãn: "Ngươi xem đến trên trời sự?"

Ngao Ngọc gương mặt đó còn cần phải nói.

Thốn Tâm cho nên lấy lòng lôi kéo Ngao Ngọc ống tay áo: "Tam ca ~ "

Ngao Ngọc xả về tay áo của chính mình, đem tay khoát lên trên mắt nhàn nhàn địa hướng lên trời một bên ngắm nhìn, nói: "Sắp kết thúc rồi."

"Nhanh kết thúc đây? !" Thốn Tâm hầu như không thể tin vào tai của mình, như thế một cái quan hệ tam giới vận mạng đại sự, vẫn chưa tới một ngày, cũng sắp kết thúc đây? !

Ngao Ngọc một mặt ghét bỏ, nói: "Phong ấn mà thôi lại không phải tinh chế. Ngươi cũng không nhìn một chút trên trời đều là gì đó thần tiên, ngoại trừ vị kia tam giới Chiến Thần ngoại, còn có Lưu Trầm Hương, Lý Na Tra, Lý Tĩnh, Tiểu Kim ô chờ một đám pháp lực tốt nhất thừa tiên nhân trợ trận, Tứ đại thiên vương, hai mươi tám tinh tú chờ hộ pháp, càng có Bảo Liên đăng, túi Càn Khôn chờ thượng cổ thần khí vì là bảo đảm, đem một đống độc khí dẫn tới một cái túi trong, không bằng ngươi tưởng tượng khó khăn như vậy."

Thốn Tâm nhìn trời một bên ánh nắng chiều, không nhịn được cảm thán: "Hôm nay ngoại trừ bởi Tiểu Kim ô tới gần, so với bình thường nóng bức chút ngoại, càng là không nửa điểm dị tượng. Chúng ta này thanh thanh thản thản một ngày trong, tam giới nhưng ở lịch có thể được cho là biến hóa long trời lở đất. Không biết ở chúng ta không nhìn thấy địa phương, xảy ra bao nhiêu không tưởng tượng nổi sự."

Ngao Ngọc bởi nói: "Tam giới chi đại, ngươi lại làm sao có khả năng mọi chuyện đều biết. Huống hồ, biết được quá nhiều, cũng chưa chắc là tốt rồi. Ngươi hiện nay làm hảo chính mình, quản hảo chính mình cũng là."

Ngao Thốn Tâm trở về hắn cái mặt quỷ, toán làm nghe lọt được.

Ngao Ngọc còn muốn nói nữa, đột nhiên cảm thấy dưới chân một trận lắc lư, toàn bộ Tây Hải cũng là không ngừng run rẩy, ổn định thân hình sau khi đưa tay đỡ lấy Ngao Thốn Tâm, nói: "Lệ khí đã phong ấn xong xuôi!"

"A? !" Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc.

Ngao Ngọc đã lại nói: "Ngươi đi trước động viên những kia phàm nhân, liền nói vừa mới lay động vì là địa chấn gây nên, làm cho bọn họ không cần kinh hoảng. Ta trước về Tây Hải nhìn, tối nay tới tìm ngươi."

Thốn Tâm kiến thức nửa vời gật gật đầu, liền thấy trước mắt một tia sáng trắng vạch vào hải lý, không hiểu thì không hiểu, nhưng vẫn là dựa theo Ngao Ngọc dặn dò đi ổn định dân tâm.

Mãi đến tận trăng lên giữa trời, Ngao Ngọc đứa kia đều còn chưa từ Tây Hải đi ra, Thốn Tâm cho nên hơi mất kiên trì, thấy thế gian bách tính đều đã yên ổn, dặn dò vài câu liền trở về Long cung. Đến Long cung bên ngoài chính điện, lại bị mấy cái quân tôm ngăn cản bước chân, chỉ nói là Long Vương, thái tử cùng tư pháp chân quân chờ ở bên trong nghị sự, không cho phép những người khác đi vào. . .

Thốn Tâm trầm mặc hồi lâu sau, tức xạm mặt lại địa về tới đáy biển phòng nhỏ.

May mà nào còn có cái A Ly ở.

Mà A Ly cũng xác thực không mất nàng kỳ vọng, mới nhìn thấy nàng liền đã đem tự mình biết từ thực đưa tới, hôm nay Tây Hải cái kia trận cự đãng là phong ấn lệ khí sau khi hoàn thành đem túi Càn Khôn thả lại Tây Hải gây nên, lệ khí phong ấn xong xuôi sau, Na Tra Lý Tĩnh đẳng nhân liền hồi thiên đình phục mệnh, mà Dương Tiễn nhưng là theo Long Vương Ma Ngang trở về Long cung nghị sự, còn dẫn theo cái Ngọc Đỉnh, mà bọn họ trở về không bao lâu, Nguyên Cát Ngao Xuân một đám cũng bị gọi tiến vào Long cung chính điện, không lâu lắm, cái khác ba hải đều có phái người đến tham dự lần này nghị sự. Nghe ý tứ, làm như ở thương nghị làm sao trị liệu dịch nhanh.

Thốn Tâm không rõ. Trị liệu dịch nhanh việc này Do Tây hải phụ chủ trách, tứ hải tuy xưa nay như thể chân tay, lén lút giúp đỡ là chuyện thường, nhưng bị vướng bởi Thiên đình đối với Long tộc phòng bị, nhưng tiên thiếu giống như ngày hôm nay, ở trên trời đình dưới mí mắt cùng tụ một đường nghị sự, còn một mực là Dương Tiễn ở thời điểm. Hay hoặc là, hôm nay tứ hải tụ hội Tây Hải nghị sự, bản chính là Dương Tiễn bày mưu đặt kế?

Mà Dương Tiễn ở bên trong, Tam ca nhưng không ở, rõ ràng là Phật đạo có khác biệt nguyên cớ. Chỉ không biết, này trị liệu phương pháp rốt cuộc là cỡ nào trọng yếu, càng muốn hắn tư pháp thiên thần triệu tập tứ hải cùng thương? Hay hoặc là, là biện pháp này, không thể thiếu bốn Hải Long tộc? !

Điện quang hỏa thạch nháy mắt, trong đầu nàng linh quang lóe lên, tựa phải bắt được cái gì, nhưng chung quy không hề phát hiện thứ gì, chỉ có thể áo não thở dài.

A Ly thấy nàng thở dài, không biết sao cũng không biết làm sao khuyên bảo, buồn phiền thời khắc, liền thấy một người lững thững đi tới, không khỏi vui vẻ nói: "Tam thái tử."

Ngao Ngọc gật gù, cười nói: "A Ly ánh mắt đúng là so với tam muội tốt."

A Ly thật không tiện dưới đất thấp đầu, nói bị trà liền rời đi lấy làm cho hắn hai cái nói riêng tư nói.

Mà Ngao Ngọc đã hướng Ngao Thốn Tâm nói: "Làm cho ngươi ở bên bờ chờ ta, ngươi nhưng chính mình chạy trở về Long cung, để ta đi vồ hụt."

Thốn Tâm bĩu môi nói: "Chờ ngươi lâu như vậy, ta tự phải quay về nghỉ ngơi. Ngày hôm nay cái kia trận cự đãng là sao thế này? Cái khác ba hải lại sao tụ hội Tây Hải?"

Ngao Ngọc thở dài, nói: "Phụ vương không cho ngươi nhúng tay, chính là không muốn ngươi cuốn vào, ngươi làm sao còn chính mình đi đến va." Thấy Thốn Tâm không để ý lắm, chỉ đành phải nói: "Hôm nay cái kia trận cự đãng, là túi Càn Khôn xếp vào quá nhiều lệ khí, phụ vương hôm nay tiêu hao quá nhiều thể lực, đem thả lại Tây Hải khi nhất thời choáng váng gây nên; nhưng phụ vương cũng không lo ngại, ngươi không cần lo lắng. Mà cái khác ba hải tụ hội Tây Hải, là bị Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu chi mệnh.

"Trước đây từng truyện thời kỳ thượng cổ cũng có lệ khí tai họa, Long thần lấy máu rồng vì là dẫn tinh chế lệ khí, nhưng Long thần cũng vì vậy mà tiêu tan ở tam giới. Hiện nay bốn Hải Long tộc pháp lực cùng Long thần so với khác không biết bao nhiêu, máu rồng lực lượng cũng không như tinh khiết. Nếu lại đi phương pháp này, không thông báo hi sinh bao nhiêu Long tộc. Lần này Dương Tiễn đưa ra phong ấn phương pháp, nghĩ đến là biết việc này không muốn bốn Hải Long tộc vì thế hi sinh mà nghĩ ra chiết trung phương pháp.

"Chỉ là, máu rồng có thể tinh chế lệ khí, liền có thể giải lệ khí chi độc. Ta mấy ngày trước đây cùng lão Long y từng lấy máu rồng từng làm thí nghiệm, mấy cái phàm nhân cũng xác thực chuyển biến tốt. Nhưng mà thế gian hoạn ôn dịch người lên tới hàng ngàn, hàng vạn, như lấy máu rồng trị liệu, không thông báo tiêu tốn bao nhiêu máu rồng. Bọn họ lần này chính là thương nghị việc này."

Thốn Tâm bị tin tức này lượng kinh đến , tiêu hóa một lát mới nói: "Chẳng trách ngày đó ở Khô Lâu sơn bên trong, hắn muốn lấy ta máu rồng, nguyên là làm tinh chế lệ khí tác dụng." Nói tới để gây thành cười khổ, lắc đầu một cái, cười nói: "Thường nghe Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân bác học, hắn nói vậy có thể nghĩ ra cái biện pháp đến. Hơn nữa bọn họ dùng liền nhau túi Càn Khôn phong ấn lệ khí đều có thể nghĩ ra được, trị cái ôn dịch nên không thành vấn đề."

Ngao Ngọc nhìn nàng một chút, đem ở bên mép thu hồi trong bụng, trong lòng ngươi tin cái kia, là Dương Tiễn đi, không nhịn được lắc đầu, nha đầu ngốc này.

Mà Thốn Tâm đầu óc nghĩ tới nhưng là ngày đó Dương Tiễn nói cho nàng biết máu rồng có thể giải cây thuốc phiện hoa độc một chuyện, chỉ ở trong lòng ai thán, chính mình cái gì đều muốn biết, mà hắn cũng không biết xuất phát từ cái gì tâm thái, đều là cái gì đều không để cho mình biết, quả nhiên là, không thích hợp.

Nhưng chỉ muốn nháy mắt liền đem người kia vung ra trong đầu, vẫn chưa ý thức được Ngao Ngọc hình dung, chỉ làm ra phó bình thường dáng dấp nói: "Ngươi vẫn chưa đi nghị sự, làm sao biết nhiều như vậy?"

Ngao Ngọc nói: "Ta tuy là trong Phật giáo người, nhưng cũng là Tây Hải người. Huống hồ, Phật giáo không hẳn không biết."

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, mới thiên điều

Thốn Tâm nghe xong Ngao Ngọc cả kinh, tùy tiện nói: "Nếu Phật giáo biết, vậy bọn họ có thể có biện pháp?"

Ngao Ngọc nhìn nước biển chầm chậm nói: "Không biết."

Thốn Tâm nhìn Ngao Ngọc, bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ. Tam ca hiện nay tuy là Phật giáo người, nhưng cũng đầu tiên là Tây Hải người; mà ở trên trời đình, hắn tuy là Tây Hải người, nhưng cũng là Phật giáo người. Càng bất bình lên, lúc trước Tam ca bản liền không sai, lại bị biếm Xà Bàn sơn; nghĩ kỹ lại, nhiều là vì mình lúc trước tư gả Dương Tiễn một chuyện mà mượn cơ hội trừng phạt Tây Hải, rồi lại thấy hổ thẹn. Mà từ sau đó nói cái gì Tây Thiên lấy kinh lịch cái gì khó thành cái gì Phật, bản đều là hai bên tranh đến đoạt đi kết quả, vì sao lại làm cho Tam ca như vậy xuất trần người rơi vào hôm nay như vậy hai bên không có kết quả tốt hoàn cảnh!

Ngao Ngọc thấy nàng vẻ mặt căm giận lại dẫn theo tự não, đoán được nàng đang suy nghĩ gì, toại trấn an nói: "Ngươi biết, ta từ trước đến giờ không thèm để ý những này, hiện nay như vậy không cần đi tham dự triều đình tranh đấu kỳ thực cũng không sai. Chỉ muốn tốt cho ngươi, Tây Hải được, vậy liền được rồi."

Đang khi nói chuyện A Ly đã nâng chén trà đi vào, Ngao Ngọc bởi trêu ghẹo nói: "A Ly ngươi là tam muội người, gần đây ta nhưng thường gặp được ngươi cùng Đông Hải tiểu tử kia cùng nhau."

A Ly châm trà tay run run lên, cúi đầu đỏ mặt chỉ nói: "Tam thái tử nói đùa", vội vã sau khi đổi trà xong liền đã tốc độ nhanh nhất rời đi.

Thốn Tâm trong lòng biết Ngao Ngọc có ý định thay đổi đề tài làm cho nàng hài lòng, liền cũng theo lời nói của hắn nói: "Tiểu nha đầu lớn rồi ~ "

Ngao Ngọc cười không nói, chỉ giơ lên chén trà xuyết một cái.

Mà Thốn Tâm nhìn A Ly vội vã rời đi bóng lưng, cũng không biết là buồn hay vui, hay hoặc giả là tiện là đố, tình yêu của người khác, người khác dũng khí a.

Lại là một đêm khó ngủ.

Ngày thứ hai hải thiên đụng vào nhau nơi mới lộ ra hơi ánh sáng, Tây Hải hết thảy Thủy Tộc liền đã bị Long Vương triệu tập đến Long cung chính điện nghe chỉ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngắm nhìn chỗ ngồi chư vị, trong lòng cảm thấy này phô trương cũng không nhỏ, Tây Hải ngoại trừ Ngao Ngọc vì là người trong Phật môn không cần nghe Thiên đình hiệu lệnh ngoại, còn lại Thủy Tộc đều đã đến tề, mà ngoại trừ Tây Hải Thủy Tộc ngoại, còn lại ba hải cũng đều có người tại, còn đều là ba người kia bá bá thân tín.

Mà hôm qua phong ấn lệ khí tư pháp thiên thần cũng không từng rời đi, đứng Long Vương bảo tọa trước, đối diện dưới trướng ô ép ép một đám lớn Thủy Tộc, trong đó, liền bao quát tây Hải Long Vương, còn bao gồm Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Nàng nhìn người kia một chút sau liền cung cung kính kính mà cúi thấp đầu đi, đối với cách xa một bước có thể có bao xa lại có nhận thức mới. Mà trên đài vị kia đại thần dường như chưa phát hiện giống như vậy, chỉ ở hết thảy cá tôm đến đông đủ sau khi, đem thánh chỉ giương ra, tự mình tuyên chỉ.

Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu có lệnh, hôm qua phong ấn lệ khí một chuyện bên trong, Tây Hải Thủy Tộc không thể không kể công, chờ chữa khỏi thế gian ôn dịch sau, làm rất là ngợi khen. Cái gọi là trị liệu phương pháp, nhưng là ở Tây Hải bên trong ích ra một chỗ vì là ôn tuyền, ngày đêm lấy Chân Long máu tẩm bổ, phàm nhân ở trong đó ngâm đã trừ trong cơ thể lệ khí.

Lời vừa nói ra, trong long cung đã là tất cả xôn xao. Hiện nay bốn Hải Long tộc long mạch suy kiệt, nhiều như vậy phàm nhân đều muốn lấy máu rồng cứu trị, chẳng phải là muốn Diệt Tuyệt Long tộc?

Tam giới quả nhiên làm trọng, vì tam giới cái gì cũng có thể bỏ đi. Ngao Thốn Tâm cúi đầu, trong mắt cung kính cực kỳ, trong lòng nhưng là từng trận địa lạnh.

Dương Tiễn bởi khép lại thánh chỉ, lạnh nhạt nói: "Lệ khí vì là cực hàn đồ vật, chỉ có máu rồng cực kỳ dương mới có thể hóa giải. Ở Tây Hải ích ra ôn tuyền sau, Tam Thánh Mẫu sẽ cùng Bảo Liên đăng trước đến giúp đỡ, lấy Bảo Liên đăng duy trì ôn tuyền bên trong dược tính, cần thiết chi máu rồng cũng không như đại gia tưởng tượng nhiều như vậy, chỉ là vẫn cần cái khác ba hải hiệp trợ Tây Hải, tứ hải hỗ trợ mới là. Nơi đây Hoa Đà, Tôn Tư Mạc hai vị thần y cũng sẽ ở lại Tây Hải. Ngoài ra, tây Hải Long Vương như có bất kỳ cần, đều có thể dâng thư Thiên đình, bệ hạ cùng nương nương nhất định tận lực thỏa mãn."

Mọi người bận bịu quỳ lạy tiếp chỉ, lễ nghi tính quy trình đi hết sau, Dương Tiễn đã xem Ngao Nhuận mời về thượng vị, chỉ nói ích ra ôn tuyền trị nhanh một chuyện vẫn cần mau chóng bắt tay, hắn đã phái Hao Thiên Khuyển đi Hoa Sơn cùng Dương Thiền nói rõ tình huống, Dương Thiền tất sẽ mau chóng tới rồi; trước đây hắn từng từng thử lấy máu rồng cùng Bảo Liên đăng giải Khô Lâu sơn chi khốn, lưỡng long máu dĩ nhiên là đủ, bởi vậy lần này có Bảo Liên đăng giúp đỡ, bốn Hải Long tộc tất sẽ không bị tổn thất quá lớn thương.

Ngao Nhuận gật đầu đáp ứng thời khắc, nhưng không rõ: "Mới thiên điều khi xuất hiện trên đời, Bảo Liên đăng đã cùng Lưu tiểu anh hùng hợp làm một thể, làm sao lại đi ra đây?"

Ngày đó Trầm Hương bị thương Bảo Liên đăng từ trong cơ thể hắn hóa ra một chuyện tính ra có điều Dương Thiền Tiểu Ngọc, Thốn Tâm Na Tra, Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu cùng bản thân mấy người biết, nhớ đến nơi này, Dương Tiễn ánh mắt lóe lên, trong lúc vô tình nhìn Thốn Tâm một chút, chỉ nói: "Bảo Liên đăng vì là thượng cổ thần khí, ứng kiếp mà ra, lần này nghĩ đến là cảm ứng được tam giới gặp nạn, cố lần thứ hai xuất thế hóa kiếp. Có Bảo Liên đăng trợ trận, Long Vương cứ yên tâm đi."

Thốn Tâm chịu hắn một cái liếc mắt kia, hãy còn không rõ, nghe được hắn vừa nói như vậy, còn có ý phóng cao âm lượng, âm thầm phỏng đoán hắn là vì ổn định dân tâm mới nói dối xong, cố cũng không vạch trần, chỉ giữ vững cung kính cúi đầu dáng dấp. Hốt lại nghĩ đến cái gì, cố lôi kéo bên cạnh Nguyên Cát tay áo, thấp giọng nói: "Bấc đèn."

Nguyên Cát ngẩn người, lập tức phản ứng lại, đã nói: "Từng nghe nói Bảo Liên đăng bấc đèn làm một hồ ly nuốt, sau đều dựa vào phục rồi bấc đèn cái kia con hồ ly huyết dịch mới có thể vận chuyển. Hiện nay dựa vào Bảo Liên đăng hỗ trợ, chính là máu rồng đủ, hồ huyết cũng không đủ nha."

Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến trước đứa bé kia lấy huyết mặt sau sắc trắng bệch dáng dấp, không tự chủ nhíu nhíu mày.

Mà Dương Tiễn nghe xong Nguyên Cát vừa hỏi, chỉ nói: "Hiện nay Bảo Liên đăng xác thực thụ dầu thắp chi hạn, không cách nào ngày đêm sử dụng. Nhưng lần này Bảo Liên đăng sau khi xuất thế, Trầm Hương Tiểu Ngọc nghĩ đến cái biện pháp, cách mỗi mấy ngày lấy ra chút huyết đến dùng khối băng tồn, chờ thời gian sử dụng lấy ra, cũng coi là cởi ra Bảo Liên đăng khẩn cấp. Bởi vậy ích ra ôn tuyền sau, sẽ căn cứ Bảo Liên đăng dầu thắp tình huống, phân chia giai đoạn đến khiến người ta chữa bệnh. Cụ thể sắp xếp, còn phải chờ tam muội sau khi đến cùng chư vị thương nghị." Sau khi nói xong thấy mọi người không nói gì, trong lòng biết bọn họ tạm không thể nghi ngờ hỏi, nhân tiện nói Thiên đình còn có chuyện quan trọng xử lý, trước cáo từ rời đi. Nhưng sư phụ hắn Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân sẽ thay hắn ở lại chỗ này, như mọi người còn có vấn đề, hỏi Ngọc Đỉnh chính là.

Thốn Tâm nghe xong lời này lúc ngẩng đầu, đã chỉ có thể nhìn thấy một vệt kim quang thoáng hiện, mà trong điện bóng người lay động, nhưng đều lại không cái kia người thân ảnh, càng là thất thần.

Đợi nàng phục hồi tinh thần lại thời khắc, đã bị Nguyên Cát lôi kéo đi tới tây bên bờ biển.

Nguyên Cát bởi nói: "Từ tuyên chỉ đến kết thúc, ngươi đều một bộ hồn bay phách lạc dáng vẻ, cũng không biết đang suy nghĩ gì. Phụ vương vừa đem ích ra ôn tuyền một chuyện giao cho đại ca cùng quy thừa tướng phụ trách, ngươi liền còn đang Y Thánh trong thôn cùng Tam đệ đồng thời coi chừng những kia bị bệnh phàm nhân." Nguyên Cát thấy Thốn Tâm vẫn là một bộ mông lung dạng, không khỏi có chút ảo não, nhưng cũng chỉ ở nâng lên âm lượng nói rồi cái "Ngươi" sau, lắc đầu một cái bỏ qua trong đầu bão táp, chỉ trầm giọng nói: "Ngươi nhiều nghe Tam đệ, ngoan ngoãn trị bệnh cứu người, không nên lại gây chuyện ."

Thốn Tâm bởi thấy Nguyên Cát hiếm thấy trầm ổn một lần, còn chưa kịp kinh ngạc liền thấy hắn nhảy về Tây Hải, nhưng trong đầu nghĩ đến hắn câu kia "Lại gây chuyện", càng là thẹn thùng.

Lại nói không lâu lắm, Dương Thiền xác thực cùng Bảo Liên đăng chạy tới, Thốn Tâm lúc đó đang bề bộn cho lão Long y làm trợ thủ, cố cũng không đi đón khách, chỉ một lòng tận hảo chính mình hiện nay trị bệnh cứu người bản phận.

Mà sau khi Dương Thiền bọn họ cùng lấy Tây Hải làm đại biểu bốn Hải Long tộc nghị định mỗi ngày cần bao nhiêu điều Chân Long hiến huyết, có thể có bao nhiêu phàm nhân tổng hợp với một ngày Trung Dương khí tối thịnh chi buổi trưa, tụ với ích ra ôn tuyền bên trong chữa thương các loại, nàng đều chưa từng tham dự, chỉ nghe bổ nhiệm dặn dò, cũng làm hết sức địa tách ra Dương Thiền mà thôi.

Mà Dương Thiền làm như bận bịu nghiên cứu lấy Bảo Liên đăng cứu trị dịch nhanh việc, cũng cũng chưa từng tới tìm quá nàng. Cũng được cho là hai tường an tốt.

Ở ngao Tam công chúa mong ngóng ôn dịch sớm ngày chữa khỏi, Dương Thiền sớm ngày rời đi, Tây Hải cũng sớm ngày thoát ly người nhà họ Dương tháng ngày bên trong, nghênh đón kiện khiếp sợ tam giới đại sự, kỳ thực khoảng thời gian này tới nay khiếp sợ tam giới đại sự không ít, nhưng này cọc đến đơn độc xách ra nói một chút, là bởi vì đây là tam giới đều khá là quan tâm cũng nóng lòng sự — mới thiên điều bên trong tiên nhân động tình một chương ban bố tam giới, đến đây, mới thiên điều đã toàn bộ chỉnh lý xong thành, ban bố ở tam giới; mà chỉ cái này chương chờ thế gian lệ khí khó khăn giải trừ sau lập tức thực thi.

Cơ bản quy định như sau: Tiên nhân động phàm tâm giả, có thể lựa chọn tự trừ tiên cốt bác tiên tịch, hạ phàm hưởng một đời nhân duyên; đợi đến thế gian số tuổi thọ kết thúc, có thể chọn uống xong Mạnh bà thang lại vào Luân Hồi, hoặc là mang theo từ trước ký ức lại tu luyện từ đầu. Bất luận Tiên Tiên mến nhau, tiên phàm mến nhau, Tiên Yêu mến nhau đều là như vậy.

Mà nếu như tiên nhân động phàm tâm, lại tư vào thế gian cùng người phàm hôn phối, thì bị bác tiên tịch đánh vào thế gian, đợi đến số tuổi thọ chung tẫn khi thì lại lại không lựa chọn có hay không tu luyện chi tự do, có hay không có thể lần thứ hai tu luyện thành tiên tắc toàn bằng tạo hóa. Như đang bị bác tiên tịch trước tư vào thế gian cùng người phàm dục có tử tự, thì lại phong kì tử tự tiên lực, như bởi vậy tạo thành thế gian họa loạn, coi là họa tình hình xử lý.

Đối với mới thiên điều xuất thế trước, tiên nhân tư động phàm tâm mà dục có tử tự giả, bởi vậy trước đã chịu quá trừng phạt cố chuyện cũ sẽ bỏ qua. Đối với kì tử tự, thì lại phong tiên lực, thân trường không được giúp đỡ. Trong đó, bởi Lưu Trầm Hương vì là thúc đẩy mới thiên điều xuất thế anh hùng, cố không nằm trong số này, tuy là thân người vẫn có thể được hưởng tiên lực, ngày sau nếu có thể tĩnh tâm tu hành tự có thể đứng hàng tiên ban.

Cuối cùng này, vì là Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu tự mình tuyên đọc.

Bởi dị chủng thông hôn đơn giản, nhưng dục có tử tự nhưng là thập phần không dễ, thật vất vả có đứa bé cũng là đáp lại mệnh trời mà ra, như đến lúc đó đi ngược lên trời làm hại tam giới, lại căn cứ mới thiên điều bên trong cái khác pháp chương xử lý. Vì vậy lần này ban bố mới thiên điều bên trong chỉ đối với do người tu thành tiên nhân cùng người phàm chi tử tự khả năng có tiên lực việc làm ràng buộc.

Chỉ là có liên quan Lưu Trầm Hương thân là phàm nhân nhưng có thể có tiên lực quy định, không biết vì là bao nhiêu người cung cấp mượn cớ? Lưu Trầm Hương cùng Tiểu Ngọc tình thâm nghĩa trọng, tự chắc là sẽ không tu luyện thành tiên, sớm muộn lại vào Luân Hồi. Mà hắn với hắn cái kia muội muội, lại sao nhẫn tâm tận mắt thấy Lưu Trầm Hương chết đi?

Kim chỗ ngồi hai vị kia, rốt cuộc là giúp hắn, vẫn là hại hắn?

Trong lòng đã là rất nhiều ý nghĩ chuyển qua, cố Thốn Tâm chỉ cúi đầu không nói.

Ngao Ngọc ở bên người nàng cũng không phải biết là tán là phúng nói: "Dương Tiễn cũng thực sự là không dễ. Những tiên nhân kia chính mình bỏ qua thất tình lục dục đến hưởng trường sinh bất lão, hưởng trường sinh bất lão sau lại muốn về thất tình lục dục, hiện nay lần này, cũng bất quá là làm cho bọn họ một lần nữa lựa chọn một lần, tuy là vì bọn họ mở ra bảo lưu ký ức tiếp tục tu luyện cánh cửa tiện lợi, chỉ sợ cũng có người bất mãn."

Thốn Tâm tâm trạng bất an, nhưng vẫn nói: "Phàm nhân thân thể tu luyện thành tiên vốn đã so với sơn tinh thảo quái dễ dàng rất nhiều, cho bọn họ bảo lưu ký ức càng là thuận tiện không ít, nghĩ đến không sẽ có bao nhiêu oán hận?" Nói nói ra, nhưng là ngay cả mình cũng không thuyết phục được.

Ngao Ngọc biết nàng có điều an ủi mình, cũng không nói ra, chỉ nói: "Này bộ phận phải chờ tới lệ khí chi nhanh cởi ra sau khi lại thực thi, cũng có thể bảo đảm khoảng thời gian này tiên giới nhân thủ sung túc. Chỉ là trong đó liên quan với Lưu Trầm Hương một phần, tuy là Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu tự mình ban bố, chỉ sợ vẫn có người lòng nghi ngờ Dương Tiễn làm việc thiên tư."

Thốn Tâm cười khổ: "Hắn xưa nay tự bênh, tự nhiên khó trách người khác lòng nghi ngờ hắn làm việc thiên tư. Chỉ là hiện nay phóng tầm mắt này tam giới, tiên phàm một mình kết hợp sinh ra tử tự bên trong, khai phá ra tiên lực có mấy cái, dùng lần này tiên lực xông ra phiên làm lại có mấy cái? Lưu Trầm Hương như vậy năng lực, tự nhiên nên lưu lại để bản thân sử dụng mới vâng."

Ngao Ngọc bất đắc dĩ, gõ gõ trước mặt rũ đầu: "Ngươi không chịu nổi người khác nói hắn nửa điểm không được, ta nói một câu ngươi liền bác bỏ một câu, chỉ là ta này có điều khách quan phân tích, tam giới bên trong ác ý chửi bới hắn người nhiều hơn nhều, ngươi lại có thể nào từng cái bác bỏ? Hôm qua cái kia Thuận Phong Nhĩ đến Tây Hải truyền một lời, có điều nói rồi vài câu Dương Tiễn làm việc thiên tư chi ngữ, ngươi liền với hắn cãi nhau, hạnh mà là đang tây bên bờ biển yên lặng chỗ, chưa từng kinh động người bên ngoài, hắn bị ngươi nói đến đuối lý chưa từng gây sự. Chỉ là tam giới bên trong như hắn như vậy biết sai liền sửa có mấy cái, họa là từ miệng mà ra đạo lý ngươi chẳng lẽ không rõ?"

Thấy viên kia đầu thấp đến mức sâu hơn chút, không khỏi mềm nhũn tâm địa, nói nhỏ: "Ngươi như vậy không cần phải. Hắn cái kia dạng người này vật, nhận định sự thì sẽ làm tiếp, từ khi nghênh đón mới thiên điều sau khi xuất thế ở tam giới uy vọng tăng nhiều, người khác một đôi lời chuyện phiếm lại sao sẽ ảnh hưởng đạt được hắn."

Thốn Tâm nháy mắt một cái, nói: "Ta không phải không biết, ta chỉ là, đau lòng hắn."

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, say rượu

Nàng âm thanh nhỏ bé không đáng kể, Ngao Ngọc không từng nghe thanh, thấy nàng như vậy hình dung nhưng là biết được nàng vẫn chưa Dương Tiễn lo lắng, hận không tranh sau khi, cũng chỉ được đỡ cái kia cúi đầu long Vai, giả vờ bất mãn nói: "Ngươi lãng phí ta thiên tân vạn khổ vì ngươi luyện dược cũng cũng không sao, còn đang lãng phí sau khi làm ra như vậy ủ rũ dáng dấp, thực sự là phụ lòng ca ca ngươi ta nổi khổ tâm!"

Thốn Tâm nghe cửa này thiết chi ngữ, không muốn làm cho hắn lo lắng, toại lý lý nỗi lòng, nói: "Được rồi, ta sau đó sẽ không như vậy . Có điều là vừa khôi phục ký ức, còn chưa từ, mọi chuyện vì hắn, mọi chuyện thụ hắn ảnh hưởng quen thuộc bên trong khôi phục như cũ, sau đó sẽ từ từ khá hơn, sẽ."

Ngao Ngọc nghe nàng trả lời, cũng chỉ cười một tiếng bỏ qua, liền lôi kéo nàng đi tìm lão Long y tiếp tục làm việc.

Mà ở sau khi trong cuộc sống vẫn là trước sau như một bận rộn, chỉ là bởi tìm được trị nhanh phương pháp, bận rộn ngược lại cũng không giống dĩ vãng như vậy nóng lòng không ngớt.

Chỉ là vô tình hay cố ý, luôn có thể nghe được có quan hệ người kia sự.

Có người nói lần này tư pháp thiên thần hồi thiên sau đại lực phổ biến mới thiên điều, không ít tiên nhân bởi trước lười biếng chưa ấn mới thiên điều xử lý công việc dồn dập bị phạt. Trong đó, văn xương Tinh Quân bởi tư dụng cựu thiên điều xử sự ty chưởng phàm nhân văn vận bị cáo phát sau, càng bị tra ra năm xưa phán đoán sai thế gian một họ Tần nam tử văn vận, khiến thế gian trung lương không được chết tử tế một chuyện. Tư pháp thiên thần giận dữ, tấu xin mời Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu sau, bác tiên tịch đánh vào thế gian, nhận lệnh ty Pháp Thần Điện bên trong một chuyên Tư Văn chức họ Phạm Tiên quan kế nhiệm Văn Khúc tinh quân chức. Mà tố cùng văn xương Tinh Quân giao hảo Văn Khúc, Võ Khúc, Tư Mệnh chờ Tiên Quân cũng là bởi bao che một chuyện dồn dập bị phạt.

Tam giới bên trong nhất thời nghị luận sôi nổi. Lẽ ra tiên nhân một ngày xử lý ngàn vạn phàm nhân tấu xin mời, có sai lầm chính là bình thường, sau đó đền bù vì là cái kia phàm nhân trọng bài cái mệnh cách cái gì, lại phạt cái mấy năm hương hỏa cũng là xong , có thể lần này Dương Tiễn nhưng cầm lấy Văn Khúc tinh quân sự làm mưu đồ lớn, càng là vì vậy mà đả kích văn xương Tinh Quân cái kia đảng.

Không biết lại thụ bao nhiêu kẻ thù?

Biết rõ không nên, nhưng vẫn là vì hắn mà lo lắng không ngớt.

Ngao Thốn Tâm không biết chính mình đời trước đến tột cùng làm cái gì, mới trêu đến đời này như vậy tình duyên sâu nặng khó có thể tiêu thụ.

Ngao Ngọc mỗi ngày nhìn Ngao Thốn Tâm giả ra phó mãn không thèm để ý nhưng các loại hỏi thăm Dương Tiễn tin tức, sau khi nghe rồi lại ngày càng ảm đạm mặt mày, cũng chỉ có thể lắc đầu một cái thán thanh nghiệt duyên.

Hắn tự nhiên biết Ngao Thốn Tâm đang lo lắng cái gì, nhưng tất cả nói rõ sau cũng chỉ là tăng cường bất an, còn không bằng không nói toạc tốt.

Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu chấp chính đến nay đã hơn vạn năm, đột nhiên ra cái Dương Tiễn uy vọng tăng mạnh đồng thời từ từ chia đi tới quyền lực của bọn họ, coi như biết rõ hắn lòng mang tam giới với này đế vị không nửa phần rình chi tâm, nhưng cũng vẫn là giường chỉ có thể độc miên tâm ý.

Hắn uy vọng tăng mạnh, bọn họ liền muốn vì hắn ly tâm; hắn phân đi thực quyền, bọn họ liền muốn lần nữa đoạt lại.

Lần này văn xương một chuyện, có điều là bước đầu tiên.

Cái kia hai lão, cũng là nghĩ đến chỉnh đốn Thiên đình, thả Dương Tiễn làm chim đầu đàn sau khi, mình ở mặt sau làm cái chống đỡ mới chính người hiền lành, định có thể thu hồi không ít tiên gia chống đỡ.

Mà cố ý ở nơi này mấu chốt sớm công bố mới thiên điều bên trong tiên phàm mến nhau một chương, ở bề ngoài nói là mới thiên điều đã toàn bộ chỉnh lý hoàn thành, Nhị Lang Chân Quân hiệu suất làm việc cao xứng là tam giới đại biểu; cũng nhắc nhở đại gia tư tình tuy trọng, tam giới càng nặng; có thể nhiều hơn nhưng là lại tăng cái khác tiên gia đối với Dương Tiễn bất mãn chi tâm, hạ xuống cái Dương Tiễn vì Dương Thiền một nhà mà làm việc thiên tư chi mượn cớ; càng là vì những thứ khác tiên nhân ở chung đối sách đã ứng chính sách mà cung cấp thời cơ, đến Thời Dương tiễn phổ biến này chương thế tất lại sẽ đắc tội một đám tiên gia.

Mà Dương Tiễn, chờ mới thiên điều thực thi xong xuôi, công thành ngày, chỉ chỉ sợ cũng hắn lui thân thời gian.

Thiên đình, vẫn là Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu Thiên đình.

Có điều có thể, hắn công thành lui thân thời gian, chính là nàng khúc mắc chung giải thời khắc?

Vậy cũng không sai, đây là lần đầu tiên như thế hi vọng người kia có thể sớm ngày thiếu thụ chút mệt, Ngao Ngọc sờ sờ mũi, có chút không tử tế địa nghĩ.

Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng không biết Dương Tiễn lần này bốn phía thụ địch sau lưng là thế nào một ván cờ, chỉ lo lắng hắn lại đem chính mình bức thành cái người cô đơn. Lòng của người nọ tư, chẳng biết lúc nào đã sâu đến nàng không thấy rõ .

Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, đêm không thể chợp mắt, thẳng thắn ra ngoài đi một chút thông khí.

Nào ngờ duyên phận, có lúc làm đến như vậy đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị, mang theo duyên phận đầu kia người, cũng xuất hiện đến như vậy đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tùy ý đi một chút, lại cũng đi cách Y Thánh thôn khoảng mười dặm, nhưng đang nhìn đến viên kia quen thuộc đá tảng một bên đạo kia quen thuộc đến không thể quen thuộc hơn nữa thân ảnh thì lại dịch bất động nửa bước, chỉ đứng ngây ra nguyên mà nhìn toàn thân áo đen càng hiện ra gầy gò Dương Tiễn, tâm thương yêu không dứt, nhưng vẫn giả ra phó khách khí dáng vẻ đến cười hỏi: "Chân quân muộn như vậy đến Tây Hải, không biết có chuyện gì quan trọng?"

Hai người cách xa nhau có điều hơn mười bước, nàng cũng không dám lại về phía trước một phần. Dương Tiễn nhưng là trực tiếp hướng về nàng đi tới, đẹp đẽ khóe miệng chính là mang theo cười, cả người cũng nhưng vẫn là lành lạnh : "Dương Tiễn ngủ không được, đi ra đi một chút."

Đi ra đi một chút, liền vượt qua Cửu Trọng Thiên cung đến Tây Hải? Tâm trạng oán thầm, trên mặt không khỏi dẫn theo mấy phần không tự nhiên, toại cúi đầu làm bộ một bộ điềm nhiên như không có việc gì, nhưng thoáng nhìn trong tay người kia mang theo bầu rượu, nàng bởi ngẩng đầu lên nói: "Ngươi uống rượu đây?" Lúc này mới biết hắn trên mặt đỏ ửng nguyên là uống quá nhiều rượu nguyên cớ, không phải bởi thổi gió biển, càng không phải là bởi. . .

Dương Tiễn liếc nhìn mắt vò rượu trong tay, gật gật đầu nói: "Tư Mệnh mới nhưỡng rượu, đem ra cho ta nếm thử."

Tư Mệnh? Thốn Tâm bởi nhớ tới hằng ngày nghe những câu nói kia, tất nhiên là kinh ngạc: "Tư Mệnh Thần quân?"

Dương Tiễn cười làm như bởi nàng lời này dính mấy phần cảm giác say, nói: "Hắn là Dương Tiễn người."

Thốn Tâm càng kinh ngạc, không thể tin địa nhìn phía trước mắt có điều cách xa một bước người, hắn xưa nay xem thường câu tâm đấu giác, hiện nay nhưng vận dụng đến như vậy thành thạo, nên có bao nhiêu mệt?

Dương Tiễn chịu nàng này vừa nhìn, nhưng chỉ cảm thấy cực kỳ quen thuộc, cái kia ngàn năm , không có cãi vã thời gian, nếu hắn vì những thứ khác sự mà phiền lòng nàng liền ở bên người, như vậy nhìn hắn, cùng hắn cùng đam buồn vui. Chỉ như kim, chính mình độc thân. Lại sao có thể đưa nàng liên luỵ vào?

Dương Tiễn cười cứng ở bên môi, tách ra mắt của nàng, giải quyết việc chung nói: "Dương Tiễn nhất thời nói sai, kính xin Tam công chúa không nên tưởng thiệt."

Thốn Tâm sinh ở Long cung, làm sao không hiểu biết hắn trong lời nói tâm ý? Nhưng là vì hắn trong lời nói hết sức xa cách mà bất đắc dĩ, tĩnh mặc một lát, cuối cùng lùi về sau một bước, nói: "Tiểu Long từ trước đến giờ trí nhớ không được, không biết chân quân đại nhân nói cái gì?"

Trí nhớ không tốt? Dương Tiễn cười khẽ, tất cả đều là bất đắc dĩ.

Thốn Tâm thấy hắn như vậy, cũng thấy chính mình này lời nói đến mức, quá là vì đáp lại mà đáp lại, càng là lúng túng; nhưng trông thấy hắn khóe mắt uể oải, lại là đau lòng, không muốn hắn một người tiếp tục ở trong lòng buồn ra nội thương, toại nhận mệnh địa huyễn trương tử đàn trác cũng hai tấm ghế nhỏ đi ra, trên bàn bầu rượu ly rượu đầy đủ hết, tận lực tự nhiên địa cười nói: "Chân quân lọt nổi vào mắt xanh rượu tự nhiên là rượu ngon, trái phải tiểu Long cũng ngủ không được, khả năng sượt hai ly chân quân rượu?" Sợ Dương Tiễn từ chối, lại nói: "Có điều nếu là thật Quân đại người nghĩ đến một người thưởng tháng này cảnh, tiểu Long tự cũng không quấy rầy."

Biết rõ không nên, có thể không biết đúng hay không cảm giác say vào não, Dương Tiễn càng quỷ thần xui khiến địa nói một tiếng "Thật", chờ sau khi ngồi xuống, Dương Tiễn ấn lại đập thình thịch thái dương, không khỏi cảm giác mình hàng ngàn năm lại vẫn là không cái tiến bộ, chỉ cần nàng vừa nhắc tới tháng chữ, liền đã bỏ vũ khí. Mặc dù là đã nói ra đối với cái kia giữa tháng người không nửa điểm ý đồ không an phận, cũng vẫn là bất kể dùng.

Có điều nghĩ đến cũng là, phía bên mình đem giải thích đưa ra ngoài, người kia cũng đã không hề cần, thì lại làm sao sẽ quản dùng?

Mà Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng đã ở hắn sau khi ngồi xuống, tự giác vì là hai người rót thêm rượu, chỉ nói: "Tam giới đều biết Nhị Lang Chân Quân tâm hệ muôn dân, chén rượu này, tiện lợi là tiểu Long thay tam giới kính chân quân đại nhân." Nói hạ nịnh hót, trong mắt nhưng toàn là chân thành, nàng chỉ là muốn cho hắn biết, hắn lòng mang tam giới, muôn dân đều biết.

Dương Tiễn nở nụ cười, nâng chén uống cạn.

Thốn Tâm thấy hắn đã hiểu chính mình chỉ, lại vì là hai người tục trên, nâng chén chân thành nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi là cái anh hùng. Bất luận ngươi và ta đưa qua làm sao, ta Ngao Thốn Tâm đều kính phục ngươi điểm này. Ta từ nhỏ cũng từng nghĩ tới làm một người không cho tu mi cân quắc, có thể hiện nay xem ra, tự nhiên là không có thực hiện, nhưng vẫn là đối với anh hùng ước ao vô cùng. Nếu ngươi không chê, chúng ta bỏ xuống qua lại, làm cái bằng hữu làm sao?" Dối gạt người, nhưng cũng dối gạt mình. Nhưng cũng vẫn là hy vọng có thể ở hắn khó chịu thì bồi ở bên cạnh hắn, cùng kinh mưa gió.

Một mảnh sóng nước lấp loáng bên trong, Ngao Thốn Tâm hai con mắt càng hiện ra trong trẻo, Dương Tiễn thẳng tắp nhìn phía mắt của nàng, yết hầu khẽ nhúc nhích, cuối cùng nói: "Được." Lập tức uống vào trong tay chén rượu, lại tục trên một chén, nói: "Chén rượu này, Dương Tiễn kính Tam công chúa, bất kể hiềm khích lúc trước."

Thốn Tâm cười ứng, nhưng ở hai người đều ngửa đầu đồng thời, lặng yên lau đi viền mắt thanh lệ.

Dương Tiễn mang đến rượu không lâu lắm liền đã bị hai người uống cạn, Thốn Tâm lại từ Tây Hải lấy vài hũ năm xưa rượu ngon đến, một phen cụng chén hỏi trản sau, Dương Tiễn đã là hiếm thấy vẻ say rượu.

Vọng trước mắt này không đủ để dùng hắn uống say rượu, Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng có cỗ hỏa, người này ở trên trời thì là một mình uống bao nhiêu muộn rượu? !

Chờ đem ánh mắt chuyển hướng người kia, cái kia cỗ hỏa lại bị trong mắt hắn uể oải bất đắc dĩ cho tưới tắt, chỉ có thể nửa tham thân thể ngăn cản hắn đưa hướng về bên mép chén rượu, nói: "Ngươi uống nhiều lắm!" Liền muốn đem chén rượu lấy ra.

Dương Tiễn nhưng cũng là thuận theo.

Thốn Tâm thấy hắn men say mông nùng, cạnh biển gió lớn chỉ sợ hắn ngủ thiếp đi cảm lạnh, liền đi tới bên cạnh hắn nói: "Cạnh biển gió lớn, ta, ta đưa ngươi về chân quân thần điện."

Dương Tiễn nhưng lắc đầu một cái, nhận nhận chân chân nhìn nàng, tự nhủ: "Thật giống năm đó, chỉ là, ngươi đã không nhớ rõ ."

Năm đó? Thốn Tâm thân thể cứng đờ.

Ở Mai Sơn huynh đệ còn ở tại Dương trạch trong cuộc sống, bọn họ mỗi ngày tất sẽ uống rượu. Dương Tiễn tuy rằng tự tin, nhưng cũng có như vậy mấy lần uống được say mèm tình hình, tấc tâm khí hắn sơ sót chính mình, toại mỗi lần đều đang giải quyết thật Mai Sơn huynh đệ Hao Thiên Khuyển một đám sau, mới giận hờn tựa địa tới chóp nhất đưa hắn trở về phòng, lúc đó trả lại mỗi người đều bị canh giải rượu, liền cẩu đều có một phần, nhưng không cho Dương Tiễn đưa đi, còn mệnh Dương Thiền cũng không cho cho hắn đưa đi.

Lúc đó Dương Thiền chỉ trò cười, thấy Nhị ca say rượu đau đầu dáng dấp Nhị tẩu chẳng lẽ không đau lòng?

Như thế nào sẽ không đau lòng?

Chẳng qua là khi khi chính là say rồi rượu, mặt mày cũng là ung dung vui mừng, sao như hôm nay, liền say rồi đều vẫn là lông mày nhíu chặt? Trong lòng thương tiếc, đã không tự chủ đưa tay xoa cái kia khẩn nhíu mày, hỏi câu lúc trước không có được đáp án vấn đề: "Ngươi không mệt mỏi sao?"

Dứt tiếng, bị chính mình tiếng nói bên trong nghẹn ngào doạ đến, bận bịu rút tay về nhìn về phía người trước mắt, nhưng này vị xưa nay tỉnh táo chân quân đại nhân giờ khắc này tựa là bị rượu ảnh hưởng khá lớn, chưa từng lưu ý của nàng không làm cử chỉ, chỉ nhếch miệng, tràn đầy chua chát: "Mệt."

Thốn Tâm không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ trả lời, nhất thời không biết đáp lại ra sao, Dương Tiễn nhưng cũng không cho nàng cơ hội nói chuyện, đã tự nhiên tiếp tục nói: "Ta vốn tưởng rằng mới thiên điều xuất thế, chính là tam giới mới mở bắt đầu. Cũng không định đến này mở ra một cánh cửa, phía sau cửa còn có một khối lại một tảng đá lớn, chờ ta đến đẩy ra, mà những tảng đá này là những kia lẽ ra tạo phúc tam giới tiên nhân tự mình ném. Dương Tiễn, rất mệt."

Đang nghe đến chăm chú, chợt thấy kia đầu người hướng bên cạnh phiến diện, liền ngã vào chính mình trên vai.

Thốn Tâm cúi đầu đang nhìn mình quấn quýt si mê ngàn năm mặt mày, cười thóa: "Kẻ ngu si!"

Nói nhưng là ai?

Lại ngẩng đầu lên lần nữa, đã thấy một vầng minh nguyệt chênh chếch quải ở trên trời, cùng mình ban đầu ở quán khẩu một mình bước lên cao lầu thì nhìn chán cái kia tôn Giang Nguyệt không khác, có điều là tròn tròn khuyết thiếu, Viên Viên thiếu thiếu.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, hòa giải

Mà Dương Tiễn giữa những hàng chữ uể oải mệt mỏi, nhưng liên luỵ cho nàng đau lòng, nàng bởi nhẹ nhàng nói: "Dương Tiễn, ta ở. Ta sẽ cùng ngươi ta biết ngươi không muốn người khác tới tranh đoạt vũng nước đục này, ta không sẽ gây phiền toái cho ngươi, chỉ sau lưng ngươi yên lặng mà nhìn ngươi, Dương Tiễn, ta ở." Ngữ điệu ôn nhu đến mức như là hống đứa nhỏ ngủ.

Vốn tưởng rằng Dương Tiễn đã ngủ say, liền dự định dìu hắn lên đuổi về chân quân thần điện, ai có thể từng muốn nàng mới giật giật thân thể, Dương Tiễn liền bất mãn nói: "Đừng nhúc nhích!"

Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ, chỉ có thể đàng hoàng bảo trì nguyên trạng, nhưng lại nghe được Dương Tiễn thấp khẽ gọi: "Nương."

"Mẹ ngươi có ta tuổi trẻ, có ta đẹp không?"

"Trong tam giới, mặc ngươi rong ruổi."

"Ở thê tử ở vị trí này, không có nữ nhân có thể thay thế được ngươi."

"Đem ngươi yêu, của ngươi tiếc nuối, đều để cho tam giới đi."

Chuyện cũ luân phiên thoáng hiện, thủy chung là không bỏ xuống được. Thốn Tâm cười cười, trong mắt khóe miệng nhưng tất cả đều là cay đắng, chỉ đem đầu tựa vào Dương Tiễn trên đầu, nỗ lực tìm một tia ấm áp, tự nói với mình hắn đã say , mới không kiêng dè nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi cho rằng ta không nhớ rõ , nhưng ta đều nghĩ đến. Dương Tiễn, ngươi có biết hay không, ngươi ở trong mơ kêu lên nương, kêu lên tam muội, nhưng ta nhiều hi vọng, ngươi có thể ở trong mơ, hoán một tiếng Thốn Tâm."

Khẽ cười một tiếng, lại nói: "Rõ ràng đã không chấp nhất nữa, nhưng vẫn là có như vậy tiểu hy vọng xa vời, Dương Tiễn, ta có phải hay không rất ngu?"

Trên trời lấm ta lấm tấm, gió biển vù vù khiếu khiếu, không có nửa chữ trả lời.

Chờ xác nhận trên vai người kia ngủ say sau, Thốn Tâm xoa xoa con mắt, liền muốn đứng dậy đem người kia đuổi về trên trời, ngắt cái quyết triệu đến vân sau, nàng đang nhìn mình trên đầu vai người kia, nhắm mắt cắn răng chặt đứt trong lòng không muốn, liền hướng Cửu Trọng Thiên cung bay đi.

Lại nói Thốn Tâm để tránh chọc người chê trách, ở giữa đường trên liền hóa thành Hao Thiên Khuyển, một đường đi vào chân quân thần điện ngược lại cũng không ngộ đến bất kỳ ngăn trở nào. Chỉ ở đến chân quân thần điện thì cái kia hai cái gác cổng thiên binh nhìn hắn cùng Dương Tiễn vẻ mặt có chút kỳ dị, thấy sắc mặt nàng không tốt liền cười nói: "Khuyển Vương đại nhân lúc nào đi ra ngoài ?"

Nàng bởi lớn tiếng nói: "Ta lúc nào đi ra ngoài, cần phải nói với các ngươi sao? ! Chủ nhân đi ra ngoài, mau tránh ra!" Liền ung dung tựa như tiến vào chân quân thần điện.

Lúc trước cũng từng nghe qua Nhị Lang Chân Quân rút trạch thành tiên, là lấy làm xong chân quân thần điện cùng Dương trạch giống như đúc chuẩn bị, nhưng còn đang bước vào ngưỡng cửa hậu sinh sinh địa lăng tại chỗ.

Một dạng, rồi lại không giống nhau. Nhưng mà còn đến không kịp nhìn kỹ nơi nào không giống nhau, liền thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển từ khúc quanh đi tới, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, nàng là cả kinh, Hao Thiên Khuyển nhưng là không ngoài ý muốn, chỉ lấy tay ra hiệu làm cho nàng đưa qua.

Nguyên lai hắn hai người phương đến Thiên đình, Hao Thiên Khuyển liền nghe đến hắn hai cái mùi vị, cũng không biết có nên hay không nghênh. Mãi đến tận bọn họ đến ty Pháp Thần Điện, Hao Thiên Khuyển thấy Dương Tiễn uống say phương tới người giúp đỡ.

Mà có Hao Thiên Khuyển dẫn đường, có điều chốc lát bọn họ liền đã xem Dương Tiễn đuổi về phòng bên trong nghỉ ngơi, Thốn Tâm cũng biến hồi nguyên dạng.

Đem Dương Tiễn thu thập thỏa đáng sau, nàng cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển đối lập, cũng đều có chút không dễ chịu. Đưa qua ngàn năm, nàng đối với Hao Thiên Khuyển tóm lại không được, lúc trước mất ức còn có thể thản nhiên đối mặt, hiện nay nhưng là dẫn theo mấy phần hổ thẹn thẹn thùng.

Mà Hao Thiên Khuyển bản liền không thích nàng, chịu nàng như vậy đối xử sau, càng là có mấy phần sợ nàng, nhất long một con chó nhất thời càng đều xấu hổ dậy lên.

Cuối cùng Thốn Tâm phá vỡ cục diện bế tắc, giải thích: "Ngươi chủ nhân uống nhiều rồi, ta vừa vặn va vào, liền đưa hắn trở lại ."

Hao Thiên Khuyển có lẽ là không quen nàng như vậy, ngẩn người phương cúi đầu, không tự nhiên nói: "Cảm ơn Tam công chúa."

Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ, nghĩ nàng cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển này ngàn năm Đại Lương chỉ sợ là nan giải , chỉ có thể tiếc nuối cười cười, nhân tiện nói: "Nếu ngươi chủ nhân có ngươi chăm sóc, vậy ta liền về Tây Hải ."

"Tam công chúa!" Hao Thiên Khuyển nghe xong nàng lời này, nhưng là ngẩng đầu lên, đồng thời nâng lên âm lượng, Thốn Tâm bị hắn này đột nhiên một hoán cả kinh nói, chỉ có thể há há mồm, đáp một tiếng "A?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển hít sâu một hơi, làm như lấy hết dũng khí, mới nói: "Tam công chúa, xin lỗi."

"A?" Thốn Tâm càng giật mình.

Hao Thiên Khuyển sờ sờ đầu, dẫn theo mấy phần ngượng ngùng nói: "Ta từ trước vẫn cho rằng ngươi cùng chủ nhân không thích hợp, ở ngươi cùng chủ nhân gian quấy rối, có lúc càng là cố ý giận ngươi. . . Xin lỗi."

Thốn Tâm thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển rủ xuống đầu cùng bản thân xin lỗi, trong đầu nhưng hiện lên hắn nguyên hình, không khỏi đưa tay ra xoa xoa Hao Thiên Khuyển đầu, ôn nhu nói: "Là ta thiếu ngươi một câu xin lỗi mới là. Quá đi những năm đó, ta tác phong ngươi tổng quấn quít lấy ngươi chủ nhân, phân đi tới hắn bồi thời gian của ta, chiếm đi ta ở bên cạnh hắn vị trí, cho nên mắng ngươi oán ngươi, càng là mệnh ngươi hóa thành nguyên hình, là ta xin lỗi ngươi." Thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển ngẩng đầu nhìn chính mình, một mặt bất ngờ trong mắt còn mang theo chút mới vừa mới xin lỗi khi tội nghiệp, Thốn Tâm cười khẽ, theo dõi hắn mắt trịnh trọng việc nói: "Hao Thiên Khuyển, xin lỗi."

Hao Thiên Khuyển chịu nàng câu này xin lỗi, mũi đau xót liền lại lần nữa cụp xuống đầu, nói: "Tam công chúa, chủ nhân những năm này trải qua rất khổ. Ta lúc trước cho rằng thế gian chỉ có Hằng Nga tiên tử xứng với hắn, nhưng những này năm nhìn hạ xuống lại phát hiện, Hằng Nga tiên tử không hiểu hắn, lại càng không tin hắn. Ta sau đó nghe xong Na Tra cùng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, mới biết Tam công chúa ngươi là thế gian này tín nhiệm nhất hắn người. Tuy rằng ngươi đã quên qua lại, nhưng ta tin tưởng lòng của ngươi sẽ không thay đổi.

"Mấy ngày nay đến, chủ nhân vì phổ biến mới thiên điều trải qua rất khổ, những kia thần tiên trong bóng tối địa không biết nói rồi chủ người nhiều ít nói xấu, mặt chủ nhân trên không chút biến sắc, có thể ta biết hắn so với ai khác đều không dễ chịu. Hiện tại Tam Thánh Mẫu cùng Trầm Hương bọn họ cũng đều không ở chủ nhân bên người, Tam công chúa, ngươi không cần đi, có được hay không?"

Thốn Tâm xem trước mặt Hao Thiên Khuyển, cảm thấy đây mới là lần đầu tiên biết hắn. Nàng từ trước chỉ làm Hao Thiên Khuyển có điều là chỉ yêu dính người, còn chỉ dính Dương Tiễn cẩu, không hiểu Dương Tiễn vì sao như vậy giữ gìn hắn. Hôm nay mới biết, Hao Thiên Khuyển là mọi chuyện lấy Dương Tiễn làm đầu, cùng đưa qua nàng không khác.

Mà bây giờ nàng, ứng mọi chuyện lấy Tây Hải làm đầu a.

Nhìn tội nghiệp nhìn mình chằm chằm Hao Thiên Khuyển, nhìn thấy hắn khóe mắt bầm đen liền biết mấy ngày nay Dương Tiễn bận rộn Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng là gian lao, nhưng là không biết nên làm sao đem cự tuyệt nói ra khỏi miệng, do dự mãi, chung nói: "Hao Thiên Khuyển, Tây Hải còn có hoạn ôn dịch người chờ ta đi cứu, ngươi chủ người trong lòng tam giới, hắn cũng không muốn nhìn thấy những người kia bị khổ không phải? Tam Thánh Mẫu hiện tại Tây Hải, ta sau khi trở về, sẽ nói cho nàng, làm cho nàng nhiều tới thăm ngươi một chút chủ nhân."

Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng Thiên đình những kia kẻ già đời đánh nhiều năm liên hệ, tự nhiên biết Thốn Tâm đây là khéo léo từ chối, lại nhớ nàng đã quên trước kia tự chắc là sẽ không đồng ý lưu lại, chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng chen lấn cái cười: "Tam công chúa, cái kia, ta đưa ngươi đi ra ngoài."

Thốn Tâm thở phào nhẹ nhõm, chỉ sợ Hao Thiên Khuyển khuyên tiếp nữa nàng liền nhẹ dạ, lại không nghĩ rằng tốt như vậy nói chuyện, nhưng cuối cùng không muốn nhiều hơn nữa làm dây dưa, liền nói: "Không cần , ta sẽ tự bỏ ra đến liền thành, ngươi chăm sóc ngươi chủ nhân đi."

Hao Thiên Khuyển không cách nào, chỉ được nhìn nàng đi ra ngoài, lại không nghĩ rằng Thốn Tâm đạp ra ngoài phòng sau rồi lại quay đầu lại, chỉ vào sân góc đông bắc cười nói: "Hao Thiên Khuyển, nơi này nên loại cây cây đào, tươi sống chút."

Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn tới, chính là năm đó Dương Thiền tự tay trồng cây đào chỗ, sau bởi hai người cãi vã tai vạ tới cây đào, sau lần đó Dương Tiễn liền không ở trong phủ chăm sóc hoa cỏ, hắn bởi nhìn Thốn Tâm biến mất địa phương, ngơ ngác nói: "Tam công chúa, nếu như ngươi chưa quên, nên thật tốt."

Thốn Tâm dùng ẩn thân quyết ra ty Pháp Thần Điện sau, bởi lo lắng bị đạo hạnh cao thần tiên đánh vỡ đến lúc đó ngược lại nói không rõ, toại trước nhiễu đi từ trước đến giờ người ở thưa thớt Bàn Đào viên triệt hồi ẩn thân quyết, lại từ nơi nào đi Nam Thiên môn, đến lúc đó có tiên gia nhìn thấy, nàng cũng là từ cùng chân quân thần điện tuyệt nhiên không giống hai cái phương hướng đến, chuyện phiếm cũng không khó nghe như vậy.

Đang muốn triệt hồi ẩn thân quyết thời khắc, thình lình nghe hai cái tiểu Tiên nga nghị luận, làm như nói cái gì thỏ ngọc bởi Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu bị hư hao một chuyện cùng Hằng Nga nổ ra cãi vã.

Nàng xoa bóp cái trán, quay đầu nhìn phía Nguyệt cung phương hướng, nghĩ Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu cuối cùng bởi nàng Tây Hải mà xấu, chính mình trái phải lại nợ Hằng Nga một xin lỗi, không bằng thừa dịp này chuyến ngày nữa cung thời khắc, chấm dứt cái rõ ràng, toại quay đầu liền Triều Nguyệt cung bay đi.

Đến Quảng Hàn cung sau, nàng đứng cửa cung, "Dương Tiễn đối với Hằng Nga tiên tử, chỉ là kính yêu tâm ý, từ không nửa điểm vượt qua chi tâm." Đột nhiên ở trong đầu nhớ tới, giơ lên gõ cửa tay chậm chạp không thể hạ xuống.

Vốn không quá một cánh cửa, nàng nhưng cảm thấy bên trong ngoại cách nàng những kia năm ma chướng nghiệp niệm, may mà đều lấy đánh tan, nàng đã có thể ôn hòa nhã nhặn địa đến cùng Hằng Nga nói lời xin lỗi.

Tay liền muốn chụp xuống thời gian, môn cũng đã mở ra, Hằng Nga tấm kia nàng đã từng ước ao một ngàn năm mặt liền xuất hiện ở trước mắt, nàng cũng chỉ là ở lấy làm kinh hãi sau, cười vấn an: "Hằng Nga tiên tử."

Hằng Nga thấy người tới là nàng, tất nhiên là kinh ngạc, nhưng cũng bất quá nháy mắt, liền lễ nghi chu đáo địa nghênh nàng đi vào, đối với mình mở cửa nguyên nhân làm lời giải thích: "Này Quảng Hàn cung thường ngày ít có người tới, là lấy Hằng Nga đối với Quảng Hàn cung trong ngoài động tĩnh nghe được cực kỳ rõ ràng. Mới vừa nghe đến Tam công chúa tiếng bước chân, liền ra ngoài đón khách ."

Ngăn ngắn mấy chữ, Thốn Tâm nhưng cảm thấy lòng chua xót. Mấy chục ngàn năm cô tịch, mấy người có thể biết được? Nàng không phải lần đầu tiên bước vào Quảng Hàn cung, nhưng là lần đầu tiên cảm thấy Quảng Hàn cung chi thất như kì danh, một người sống một mình với này Quảng Hàn chi cung, không biết tâm sẽ có nhiều hàn.

Nàng cũng từng bị cấm Tây Hải, biết được trong đó cơ khổ, bất quá khi đó nàng có A Ly làm bạn, mà duy nhất cùng Hằng Nga làm bạn thỏ ngọc, nhưng bởi Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu bị hao tổn một chuyện cùng nàng sản sinh mâu thuẫn, toại trực tiếp nói ngay vào điểm chính: "Tiên tử không cần mang hoạt, tiểu Long không khát. Lần này đến đây, chỉ là để nợ tiên tử một câu xin lỗi."

Thấy Hằng Nga nghe xong lời của nàng cứng đờ, trên mặt kinh ngạc, Thốn Tâm tự giễu nở nụ cười, chính mình đưa qua vì là yêu phát điên vô cùng, nói: "Lần này xin lỗi việc có hai, một trong số đó là tiểu Long đưa qua vì là Iphone ma, đối với tiên tử nhiều có bất kính, mong rằng tiên tử bao dung; thứ hai là Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu một chuyện, cái kia Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu là ta Tây Hải Thủy Tộc tổn hại, tiên tử như cần lấy long cốt chữa trị, đều có thể mở miệng."

"Tam công chúa nói quá lời , " Hằng Nga cười đáp lại, tự nhiên hào phóng, nói: "Hiện nay thấy Tam công chúa bỏ xuống chấp niệm, Hằng Nga cũng thay Tam công chúa hài lòng. Chỉ là Tam công chúa nói lấy long cốt chữa trị Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu một chuyện, thực sự không cần. Lấy long cốt tuy chắc là sẽ không thương tới tính mạng, nhưng vẫn cực tổn hại thân thể, mà Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu chí kiên chí ngạnh, ngọc thụ cũng còn chưa hoàn toàn chữa trị, nếu là bị hữu tâm người cầm, chỉ sợ sẽ nhiều gây chuyện."

Thốn Tâm trong lòng biết Hằng Nga có ý tốt, lại chữ chữ có lý, cũng không chối từ nữa, cười cười toán làm ứng có thể, nhưng mà khiểm đạo , nhưng lại không biết nói thêm gì nữa, lơ đãng thoáng nhìn ngọc thụ, bởi nói: "Lúc trước cái kia Tử Phù vì cứu người, từng chuyên dùng một khối Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến, không thông báo hay không ảnh hưởng ngọc thụ?"

Hằng Nga bởi cười nói: "Không biết. Ngọc này thụ cùng phổ thông cây cối kỳ thực cũng có chư nhiều chỗ tương tự, có cành có Liễu Diệp, ít đi mảnh vụn, cũng bất quá ít đi mảnh lá cây, chỉ cần rễ cây vẫn còn, liền không có đại ảnh hưởng."

Thốn Tâm thấy cái kia ngọc thụ lóng lánh trong suốt, tất nhiên là cảm thán thần kỳ. Sau khi không lâu lắm nhân tiện nói Tây Hải còn có việc muốn cáo từ rời đi, Hằng Nga gật gù đem đưa đến cửa cung, Thốn Tâm thấy to lớn Quảng Hàn cung cứ như vậy gắn vào Hằng Nga trên người, càng là thấy thân thể kia đơn bạc không chỗ nương tựa vô cùng, toại ba phần khách khí bảy phần chân tâm nói: "Tiên tử sau này như vô sự, có thể đến Tây Hải tìm ta."

Hằng Nga sững sờ, gật đầu cười ứng.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, tai bay vạ gió

Thốn Tâm tự Quảng Hàn cung sau khi ra ngoài, liền hướng tây bay đi hận không thể lập tức đến Tây Hải, chỉ nghĩ đến trên trời một ngày trên đất một năm, mình ở trên trời lần này thế gian làm sao cũng lại một tháng, nghĩ đến lại sẽ lệnh thân người lo lắng, chỉ phán Tam ca giúp mình lượn tới không gọi phụ vương mẫu hậu lo lắng.

Song đôi khi kế hoạch không đuổi kịp biến hóa.

Còn chưa bay đến Tây Hải, nàng liền thấy đến hạ giới có cái thư sinh dáng dấp phàm nhân trên lưng cõng lấy cái nữ tử, tập tễnh đi hướng tây, nàng bản nỗi nhớ nhà tựa tiễn không muốn nhiều nòng, đã thấy đến kia phàm nhân dưới chân lảo đảo, té lộn mèo một cái, sau khi đứng dậy ngược lại không cố chính mình phản đi trước trông nom cô gái kia.

Nàng nhất thời nhẹ dạ liền bay xuống, từ hai người kia không chú ý phương hướng đi ra, một bộ đi ngang qua người hảo tâm dáng dấp, tiến lên giúp đỡ nam tử nâng lên nữ tử đến, cười nói: "Các ngươi không có sao chứ?"

Hai người thấy nàng đến giúp đỡ, cũng đều là cười đến cảm kích, nam tử kia vội hỏi tạ không ngừng.

Nàng hiện nay đến gần mới nhìn rõ, hai người tuy phong trần mệt mỏi, cũng đều là khí chất xuất trần, đặc biệt là cô gái kia dung mạo thanh lệ, thấy chi quên tục. Nàng cho nên hỏi thêm mấy câu, mới biết nam tử tên Bùi Hàng, nữ tử gọi là vân anh, hai người là đặt trước thân vợ chồng chưa cưới. Bởi vân anh từ nhỏ thể yếu, gần đây bởi người nhà lần lượt tạ thế càng là bi thống thành nhanh, ở địa phương tìm khắp danh y đều không người nào có thể cứu.

Bùi Hàng ngày đêm cầu xin trời cao, chung lấy được một bà lão báo mộng, đạo là đi tây hải, đảo Linh Dược. Hắn hai cái bản không tin thần quỷ, nhưng là đồng thời mơ tới bà lão kia, càng kiêm bà lão kia vẻ mặt an lành, tựa triều đình bày đồ cúng phụng Bồ Tát, hắn hai người tố tin quỷ thần nói như vậy, lúc này ra đi; ai biết trên đường nghe thấy cũng đều cùng trong mộng bà lão kia nói nhất trí, càng đem bà lão kia nói như vậy cho rằng nhánh cỏ cứu mạng.

Chỉ là hai người gia cảnh cũng không tính là được, cũng đều không thân nhân bang cố, là lấy Bùi Hàng cũng không kịp nhớ hai người còn chưa kết hôn, liền dẫn vân anh cô nam quả nữ địa đến rồi Tây Hải; dọc theo đường đi vì là vân tầm Anh y hỏi dược, lộ phí đã còn lại không có mấy, là lấy cuối cùng chỉ có thể bộ hành. . .

Thốn Tâm thấy hắn hai người đều là thật tâm, tự không muốn hắn hai nhân sinh chết cách xa nhau, có ý định muốn giúp, bởi đạo chính mình hơi thông y thuật, liền bang vân anh bắt mạch, lại phát hiện không phải nàng phỏng đoán ôn dịch, mà cái kia mạch đập hỗn loạn nàng lại chưa từng thấy, cố an ủi: "Ta cũng chưa từng thấy bệnh này, chỉ là tây bên bờ biển có cái Y Thánh thôn, bên trong có cái lão đại phu y thuật cực kỳ cao siêu, hắn định có biện pháp, ta mang bọn ngươi đi tìm hắn."

Hai người kia nghe vậy trong mắt sáng ngời, nhưng cũng chỉ nháy mắt, vân anh bởi cười khổ nói: "Đa tạ vị cô nương này hảo ý, chỉ là ta cùng Bùi lang đồng thời mơ tới lão bà bà kia nói, cho chúng ta đi đến Tây Hải tìm bạch ngọc xử đảo Linh Dược, không thể nhiều cố những chuyện khác."

Thốn Tâm nghe được Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu thì trong lòng khẽ nhúc nhích, không khỏi thầm nghĩ bà lão kia là thần thánh phương nào, càng biết này đại đa số tiên gia cũng không biết Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu, càng là kinh ngạc cái kia Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu chí kiên chí ngạnh, chỉ không nghĩ ra ngoại trừ Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến ở ngoài còn có cái gì đó có thể đáng giá dùng nó đến ngã, không khỏi đối với hai người kia trong mộng bà lão tích trữ mấy phần lòng nghi ngờ, càng là muốn đem hai người mang về Tây Hải tìm hiểu rõ ràng.

Chính suy nghĩ , đột nhiên cảm thấy sau lưng có tiếng bước chân, đang muốn quay đầu lại thấy rõ người tới liền cảm thấy cần cổ đau xót, lập tức hai mắt tối sầm lại, hôn mê bất tỉnh. Mà ở ngất trước, nàng chỉ kịp nghi hoặc mà phun ra hai chữ:

"Thỏ ngọc? !"

Bên ngoài mấy trăm dặm Tây Hải cũng không biết bên này dị động, Ngao Ngọc bởi thấy Thốn Tâm biến mất đã vượt qua một tháng cũng không tìm được tung tích, tất nhiên là lo lắng. Giấu diếm Long Vương long hậu cùng Ma Ngang tính toán một phen sau, liền cùng Ma Ngang một đạo nửa vì là công sự nửa ra tư tâm địa lên trời, đi tới chân quân thần điện.

Chân quân bên trong thần điện, Dương Tiễn say rượu từ lâu tỉnh lại, mới đi thấy Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu trở về liền nghe được Ma Ngang Ngao Ngọc tới chơi, tâm trạng kinh ngạc,

Tiến vào cuối cùng thấy hai người vẻ mặt liền biết không phải việc nhỏ, lại muốn hắn hai huynh đệ cái lần này tìm đến mình mà không phải trực tiếp bẩm lên tất là có ẩn tình, toại mệnh trái phải lui ra sau bớt đi khách sáo chi từ, thẳng hỏi hắn hai người lần này ý đồ đến.

Nhưng chưa từng nghĩ này cũng chính hợp Ma Ngang ý, hắn bản liền không thích Dương Tiễn, lần này bước vào chân quân thần điện thực là hành động bất đắc dĩ, tiễn như vậy trực tiếp tuy là bất ngờ ngược lại cũng hợp ý, liền trực tiếp nói: "Lần này quấy rầy, một là công, một là tư. Trên công việc, Tây Hải hiện đã ích ra ôn tuyền vì là phàm nhân cứu trị, đã có bộ phận phàm nhân khỏi hẳn. Chỉ là cái kia vốn là tinh chế phàm nhân lệ khí mà hỗn hợp máu rồng nước biển, có lẽ là bởi máu rồng nồng độ không đủ nguyên cớ, nước biển ở tinh chế lệ khí đồng thời nhiễm phàm nhân lệ khí, không bị chúng ta thiết thủy liêm hạn chế, lưu trở về Tây Hải. Như vậy xuống, Tây Hải nguồn suối tất sẽ thụ lệ khí ô."

Thấy Dương Tiễn không rõ, bởi giải thích: "Ngày đó lệ khí tuy bắt nguồn từ Bắc Hải khoách Vu Tứ Hải nhưng cũng không ảnh hưởng tứ hải nguồn suối, chỉ là hiện nay lệ khí chịu phàm nhân dục vọng ảnh hưởng, sớm cùng lúc trước không giống; năm đó Ân Trụ đang vì hoang dâm vô độ thì lòng người dục vọng liền theo Nhược Thủy hóa vào tứ hải hình thành ô trọc chi khí, hại chết rất nhiều Thủy Tộc; hiện nay này nhân tâm dục vọng thụ lệ khí ảnh hưởng, dù chưa hình thành ô trọc chi khí, nhưng là so với càng sâu, có thể ô nguồn suối."

Dương Tiễn trong lòng căng thẳng, hiện nay mỗi ngày có khả năng cung cấp máu rồng đã là tứ hải có khả năng cung cấp mức độ lớn nhất, không thể lại tăng; là lấy tất sẽ có bộ phận lệ khí ở bên trong nước, mà tối thiện ngự thủy Long tộc vẫn còn không thể chặn nước này, nghĩ đến cũng không cách nào ngăn cản lưu về Tây Hải. Vốn định để lại một điểm lệ khí, nồng độ so với trước giảm nhiều, định sẽ không lại bẩn thỉu nhân gian; lại không nghĩ rằng phản kết hợp lòng người dục vọng dơ Tây Hải nguồn suối. Nguồn suối làm một hải chi nhãn, là Nhất Hải nước chảy chủ yếu cung cấp, nguồn suối bị ô, chỉ sợ là sẽ ảnh hưởng Tây Hải vạn ngàn sinh linh.

Ma Ngang thấy hắn không nói, liền rồi nói tiếp: "Tiểu Long cùng Tam đệ trước đây kiểm tra nguồn suối tình trạng, nếu là lại để phàm nhân ở Tây Hải thuỷ vực trị liệu, không ra tháng ba nguồn suối tất hoàn toàn bị ô, lại không cách nào vì là Tây Hải tiếp tế nước chảy. Mà này tháng ba, cũng đủ chữa khỏi hiện nay hoạn ôn dịch phàm nhân, chỉ là ta Tây Hải Thủy Tộc đều là ở nước chảy bên trong sinh tồn, đến lúc đó nếu như không có nước chảy cung cấp, thế tất nguy hiểm cho sinh tồn. Cùng với dư ba hải sau khi thương nghị, chúng ta chỉ mong tại đây tháng ba bên trong, dần đem Tây Hải Thủy Tộc chuyển qua cái khác ba hải. Bởi lệ khí cùng trị nhanh một chuyện đều do chân quân phụ trách, là lấy chuyên tới để cùng chân quân thương nghị, nếu thật sự quân cũng đồng ý, Tây Hải, liền như Thiên đình xin mời chỉ, để Tây Hải Thủy Tộc, đi tới cái khác ba hải."

Cuối cùng câu kia, nhưng rõ ràng nhất dừng lại. Dương Tiễn trong mắt loé ra một vẻ không đành lòng, ngàn vạn Thủy Tộc bởi vì này tai bay vạ gió mà mất đi cố thổ, nên là cỡ nào tàn nhẫn; cũng khó trách Ma Ngang nhẫn nhịn đối với mình thành kiến đến thương nghị, quả nhiên là việc này lớn, trong lòng chuyển qua Thiên về, trên mặt nhưng cũng chỉ là nhíu chặt mi, nói: "Tại hạ sư phụ, có từng tìm tới có gì tránh khỏi, hoặc là trị liệu nguồn suối bị ô phương pháp?"

Ma Ngang nhắm mắt, lắc đầu một cái: "Chưa từng. Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, cũng đồng ý động tác này."

Dương Tiễn hơi quay đầu, thở dài, nói: "Là Dương Tiễn ngày đó cân nhắc bất chu."

Ma Ngang nhưng là mở mắt ra nhìn hắn, không mang theo nửa phần cảm tình nói: "Vì là thế gian trị ôn dịch, Tây Hải không làm này khó, chính là bốn Hải Long tộc làm khó. Chân quân không nên tự trách. Huống chi, lấy một Tây Hải, đổi thế gian sinh linh, đổi bốn Hải Long tộc, tự nhiên không thiệt thòi." Chữ chữ có lý, nhưng cũng là chữ chữ trùy tâm.

Dương Tiễn muốn nói, Ma Ngang đã lại nói: "Lần này Tây Hải xin mời chỉ, chỉ tấu xin mời Tây Hải Thủy Tộc dời hướng về ba hải, mà ta tây Hải Long tộc bởi không bị nước chảy hạn chế, vọng vẫn cư Tây Hải. Đến lúc đó như bệ hạ nương nương không đồng ý, kính xin chân quân giúp đỡ." Tây Hải Thủy Tộc thiên sau khi đi, Long cung liền cùng vô dụng, mà này mấy cái Chân Long vẫn muốn ở lại nơi đó bảo vệ cái trống rỗng Tây Hải, Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu tất nhiên là sẽ nói Tây Hải Thủy Tộc có công, tự nhiên vì đó sắp xếp cái nơi đến tốt đẹp, sẽ không tùy ý bọn họ ở lại cái kia thùng rỗng kêu to Long cung, cần được người bang khuyên, mà Dương Tiễn lối ra tự không có sơ xuất.

Dương Tiễn vọng trước mặt đem thất quê hương, nhưng hiện ra phó nhẹ như mây gió dáng vẻ hai cái long, trong lòng né qua trương tiếu ý dịu dàng mặt, nặng nề nói: "Được. Lần này Tây Hải Thủy Tộc thiên hướng về còn lại ba hải một chuyện, Dương Tiễn tất tận tâm giúp đỡ."

Ngao Ngọc nhưng cười nói: "Chân quân nên vì tam giới lao tâm lao lực, tứ hải sự, tứ hải có thể làm được tất nhiên là không dám lại lao chân quân." Thấy Dương Tiễn sắc mặt như thường, lại nói: "Lần này đến đây gây nên việc tư, là muốn mượn chân quân Khuyển vương dùng một lát. Xá muội tư cách Tây Hải đã vượt qua một tháng, khắp cả không tìm được tung tích, kính xin chân quân đại nhân mượn Khuyển vương dùng một lát."

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt như Ngao Ngọc dự liệu chìm xuống, thầm nghĩ như như Hao Thiên Khuyển nói, Thốn Tâm đưa chính mình trời cao sau liền trở về Tây Hải, hẳn là hơn mười ngày trước liền đến , không biết nàng lại xảy ra điều gì kém tử? Bởi nói: "Hao Thiên Khuyển mới ra đi truyền tin, ứng đã trên đường trở về. Đối đãi hắn sau khi trở lại, định làm cho hắn đi tìm Tam công chúa. Như cần tại hạ giúp đỡ, Dương Tiễn việc nghĩa chẳng từ."

Ma Ngang chính muốn nói chuyện, liền bị Ngao Ngọc vỗ vỗ vai, nhưng nghe hắn nói: "Làm phiền chân quân đại nhân. Tiểu Long pháp lực tuy không ăn thua, cũng vẫn có thể bảo đảm người nhà bình an. Chỉ xin mời chân quân mượn Khuyển vương dùng một lát liền có thể, những chuyện khác nghi không dám lại làm phiền chân quân đại nhân." Nói xong rồi hướng Ma Ngang nói: "Tây Hải bận rộn không thể rời bỏ đại ca, không bằng đại ca đi về trước, ta ở chỗ này chờ Khuyển vương đến sau cùng đi tìm tam muội, sớm ngày tìm tới nàng cũng có thể miễn đi phụ vương mẫu hậu lo lắng."

Ma Ngang suy tư chốc lát, đáp một tiếng "Thật", sâu sắc nhìn Dương Tiễn một chút sau nhân tiện nói tạ rời đi.

Dương Tiễn nhìn về phía thấy Ma Ngang sau khi rời đi đăm chiêu ngao Tam thái tử, nhếch môi cười, khách khí nói: "Đàn hương công đức Phật nếu đến rồi, tránh mà không thấy chỉ sợ với lễ không hợp!"

Ngao Ngọc quay đầu liếc hắn một cái, cười nói: "Quả nhiên không gạt được chân quân đại nhân." Bởi đem vung tay phải lên, trong tay áo kim quang lóe lên, một người đã áo cà sa lập ở trong điện, nhìn phía hai người cười đến ôn hòa.

Ngao Ngọc bởi nghe thấy ngoài điện vang động, càng nghe phải có nhân hoán Khuyển vương tiếng, liền nói Hao Thiên Khuyển đã về, liền phải rời đi, Huyền Trang Dương Tiễn tất nhiên là đáp ứng, mà Dương Tiễn đưa hắn đến ngoài điện cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển giao cho rõ ràng sau, Ngao Ngọc cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển tự đi không đề cập tới.

Dương Tiễn quay người trở về trong điện, rót trà phụng cùng Huyền Trang nói: "Bạn cũ tới chơi, Dương Tiễn có bao nhiêu thất lễ, mong rằng công đức Phật thứ lỗi."

Huyền Trang tiếp nhận trà đến, cười đến thiện ý rất nặng, nói: "Chân quân khách khí . Bần tăng lần này đến đây, chỉ vì nhắc nhở chân quân một câu, con đường phía trước đã định, mạc tồn may mắn."

Dương Tiễn sắc tròng lạnh mấy phần, trên mặt nhưng treo cười: "Nói như thế, Tây Hải Thủy Tộc, thế gian sinh linh, không hề ở Phật mắt? !"

"Cũng không phải, cũng không phải" Huyền Trang lắc đầu một cái, giữa hai lông mày vẫn là một mảnh ôn hòa, "Chỉ là Thiên đình có chân quân chủ sự, càng có Tây Hải đại nghĩa. Mà Phật mắt tuy có muôn dân, Phật môn nhưng không Dương Tiễn."

Dương Tiễn thu hồi cười đến, thẳng tắp nhìn Huyền Trang: "Ngày đó Kim Thiền Tử đại sư từng là tam giới đến bảo đảm Thiên đình, làm sao hôm nay nhưng không đề cập tới Phật

Môn có cái Kim Thiền Tử? !"

Huyền Trang nhưng là giơ lên chén trà đến, nhìn trong đó lá trà chìm nổi, một lát mới nói: "Ngày đó Kim Thiền Tử cùng Phật tổ tranh luận sau rơi vào Luân Hồi. Huyền Trang sinh ra liền bị khí với lưu trong nước, theo thủy chìm nổi, sau đó phụng Phật mệnh đi Tây Thiên lấy kinh, vừa xuất hiện Trường An khi cũng từng mang trong lòng ước ao coi chính mình coi là thật có thể thu hồi kinh thư, mà hậu thế liền có thể không khổ vô khó, muôn dân không lo. Chỉ là đi về phía tây tới nay, chín chín tám mươi mốt khó, khó khó đều là Tiên Phật thiết; đoạt phụ nữ trẻ em, giết trẻ con, hạn bách tính. . . Kiện kiện bất công, nhưng cũng có thể bị cao cao tại thượng Tiên Phật hời hợt một câu nói liền bỏ qua."

Che lên chén trà, Huyền Trang nhắm mắt lại tiếp tục mở, nói: "Đường ở ta dưới chân nhưng không phải ta lựa chọn, ác ở trước mắt ta nhưng không phải ta có thể tận. Bây giờ trở lại Linh Sơn, càng là nhân vật toàn không phải. Lại sao dám nói nữa, Phật môn có cái Kim Thiền Tử?"

Thấy Dương Tiễn trong con ngươi đen tối bất định, Huyền Trang thả xuống chén trà, nói: "Bần tăng có thể tận mình lực lượng, nhưng tận không được Phật môn lực lượng. Bần tăng nguyện khuynh lực giúp đỡ, nhưng cũng chỉ là sức lực của một người."

Dương Tiễn bởi cười gằn: "Công đức Phật đúng là tự nhận Phật gia sẽ vì tư lợi mà không cố tam giới chúng sinh."

Huyền Trang sắc mặt không gợn sóng, nói: "Ai mà không?" Lắc đầu một cái, vừa cười rồi nói tiếp: "Mà Kim Tây bên bờ biển chúng sinh đều khổ, trấn nhật trong nhưng cũng không phải chỉ nói kinh, không nói nói."

Dương Tiễn trong lòng lạnh lẽo, nhưng cũng chỉ có thể thở dài.

Huyền Trang đã lại nói: "Chân quân khổ tâm nhiều năm, bây giờ vừa có thể được đền bù tâm nguyện liền toàn lực vì đó, Phật đạo bất đồng, nhưng trăm sông đổ về một biển, tuyệt đối không thể mong đợi cho người khác."

Dương Tiễn khép lại hai mắt, chậm rãi nói: "Dương Tiễn, chưa bao giờ như vậy." Rõ ràng là nói năng có khí phách sáu chữ, nhưng đều là không thể làm gì mệt mỏi lạnh.

Huyền Trang nở nụ cười, hai tay tạo thành chữ thập, chỉ nói: "Bần tăng đến đây là hết lời, vọng chân quân trân trọng." Vừa dứt lời, người đã không thấy tăm hơi.

Dương Tiễn mở mắt, nhìn phía ngoài phòng cao cao phía chân trời, vẻ mặt không hiểu.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, thỏ ngọc

Ngao Thốn Tâm khi tỉnh lại, phát hiện mình đang nằm ở một tấm ba thước đến rộng san hô trên giường, che kín khinh tựa hồng nhạn Hải Quỳ bị, nheo lại mắt có nháy mắt mờ mịt, chờ ức từ bản thân trước khi hôn mê phát sinh cái gì sau đột nhiên cả kinh, thấy cảnh vật chung quanh nửa sống nửa chín, lợi dụng đan tay chống mép giường liền muốn đứng dậy dưới, chỉ là quanh thân mềm đến khẩn, hơi nhúc nhích đều cảm thấy vất vả, vừa mới đem chân đạp đến trên mặt đất, liền nghe được "Cọt kẹt" một tiếng, đã có người đẩy cửa phòng ra đi vào, trong lòng nàng căng thẳng, sau khi nhìn rõ người tới một viên nỗi lòng lo lắng trong nháy mắt rơi xuống địa: "Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ!"

Thính Tâm thấy nàng tỉnh lại, tất nhiên là vui mừng, lại thấy nàng một bộ muốn xuống đất dáng dấp, bận bịu bước nhanh tới đưa nàng đỡ về trên giường, trong miệng oán giận: "Ngươi vừa mới tỉnh lại, làm sao cứ như vậy hiếu động đến muốn chạy loạn?"

Thốn Tâm thấy nàng đầy mặt thân thiết, ấm áp doanh hoài, toại cũng không nhiều lộn xộn, chỉ do Thính Tâm đưa nàng đỡ trở lại, ngoài miệng đòi cái ngoan: "Ta quá lâu không có tới Đông Hải, mới vừa khi tỉnh lại đầu óc một mảnh hỗn độn, chỉ khi chính mình đến cái xa lạ vị trí. Tỉnh lại sau giấc ngủ phát hiện mình tới chưa quen thuộc địa phương nghĩ đuổi mau rời đi, Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ ngươi nên khen ta có cảnh giác mới vâng."

"Ngươi nha!" Thính Tâm hận hận nhìn nàng một chút, lắc đầu một cái, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Ngươi sẽ thảo ngoài miệng tiện nghi."

Thốn Tâm thật không tiện địa cười cười, lại nói: "Ta mới tỉnh lại liền cảm thấy được quanh thân mềm mại, dường như không còn xương bình thường? Ta rõ ràng nhớ tới trước khi hôn mê còn tại Tây Hải phụ cận, làm sao hiện tại sẽ ở Đông Hải?"

Thính Tâm ngắm nàng một chút, đứng dậy đi lấy tha phương mới vội vàng đỡ này lỗ mãng muội muội mà theo tay đặt lên bàn dược, ngoài miệng chỉ nói: "Ngươi không nói một tiếng địa ly khai Tây Hải, Tam ca của ngươi tìm ngươi tìm đến lòng như lửa đốt, sau đó phát hiện ngươi hôn ở Tây Hải phụ cận, còn, mất đoạn long cốt. Ngươi cũng biết gần đây Tây Hải vội vàng trị liệu dịch nhanh, đã là từ trên xuống dưới đều bận bịu thành một đoàn, Tam ca của ngươi lại sợ tam thúc bọn họ lo lắng, cùng Ma Ngang đại ca tính toán sau liền tùy ý tìm lý do đưa ngươi đưa tới chỗ của ta."

Đang khi nói chuyện đã bưng dược ngồi vào Thốn Tâm bên người, Thốn Tâm đưa tay muốn tiếp liền thấy Thính Tâm bưng chén thuốc tay lóe lên, múc một thìa đến thổi thổi đưa đến bên môi nàng nói: "Ngươi mất đoạn long cốt, còn chưa khỏi hẳn, Tam đệ hắn nói ngươi bản liền tổn hại Long Nguyên, hiện tại lại làm mất đi đoạn long cốt, nhất định phải tĩnh dưỡng, không thể giống như trước kia như vậy lỗ mãng."

Thốn Tâm mới nhận biết câu: "Có Tam ca ở ta đương nhiên sẽ không có việc", Thính Tâm đã lại múc chước dược đưa tới, thầm nghĩ Tam ca của ngươi vì ngươi cái mạng này không biết phí đi bao nhiêu tâm! Há mồm nhưng chỉ nói: "Ngươi long cốt thất lạc là chuyện ra sao?"

Thốn Tâm cũng thu hồi làm nũng tính tình, đem ngày đó ngộ Bùi Hàng vân anh, cùng bị thỏ ngọc đánh ngất một chuyện từ thực nói tới, cũng nói rồi lúc trước ở trên trời cung nghe nói thỏ ngọc bởi Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu mà ngỗ nghịch Hằng Nga một chuyện, cố suy đoán thỏ ngọc lấy của nàng long cốt chỉ sợ là vì là chữa trị Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu, thay cái kia phàm nhân chữa bệnh.

Thính Tâm nghe xong nhíu nhíu mày, nghi ngờ nói: "Thỏ ngọc tuy rằng tính tình kích động, nhưng cũng hiểu lẽ biết thị phi, thường ngày đối với Hằng Nga càng là kính trọng rất nhiều, sao vì cái Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu liền ngỗ nghịch Hằng Nga tư thương Chân Long?" Suy nghĩ thấy Thốn Tâm có điều nói với nàng mấy câu nói đã có vẻ mỏi mệt, trong tay chén thuốc đã thấy đáy, toại dìu nàng nằm xuống nói: "Việc này ta cùng ngươi Tam ca sẽ xử lý, ngươi ở nơi này cố gắng nuôi, không cho chúng ta thêm phiền là tốt rồi. Mặt khác, A Ly mấy ngày nữa sẽ tới chăm sóc ngươi, ngươi mà an tâm."

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy gật gù, còn muốn nói thêm gì nữa, đã thấy Thính Tâm thân hình gầy gò không ít, liền biết nàng mấy ngày nay đến nhất định là bận bịu Đông Hải mọi việc, tâm thương yêu không dứt, toại chỉ nói: "Ta lần này tất nhiên cố gắng dưỡng thương, Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi yên tâm bận bịu của ngươi đi."

Thính Tâm nghe xong này bảo đảm sau xung nàng nở nụ cười, vì nàng gia gia góc chăn, liền đứng dậy rời đi.

Mà Thốn Tâm nằm ở san hô trên giường, rõ ràng mới tỉnh không bao lâu, nhưng chỉ cảm thấy quanh thân mệt mỏi, không lâu lắm đã lại ngủ say.

Thính Tâm nhưng rời đi sau tìm cái thân tín giao cho vài câu, liền vội vàng chạy đi Tây Hải, tìm được Ngao Ngọc thì thấy hắn khóe mắt bầm đen, không khỏi đau lòng. Lúc đó Ma Ngang cũng ở tại chếch, vội hỏi nàng nhưng là Thốn Tâm xảy ra chuyện. Thính Tâm bởi đem Thốn Tâm đã tỉnh lại cùng bị thương đầu đuôi câu chuyện tinh tế nói rồi một phen, vừa mới nói xong liền thấy Ngao Ngọc thường mang theo cười môi hiếm thấy địa mất độ cong.

Chỉ nghe Ma Ngang nói: "Việc này vừa liên lụy đến Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu cùng thỏ ngọc, thế tất yếu đăng báo Thiên đình. Xem ra là không gạt được phụ vương ." Ngao Ngọc cũng gật đầu tán thành, lại nói: "Ngược lại sớm muộn cũng phải biết, bây giờ nói cũng hảo, chỉ là Thốn Tâm sợ là còn phải làm phiền tứ tỷ chăm sóc, của nàng thương sợ là, " nhưng là dừng lại không nói, lại mở miệng chỉ nói: "Lúc đó Hao Thiên Khuyển tìm được Thốn Tâm thì nhưng cũng văn tới đó có thỏ ngọc khí tức, thực sự kỳ lạ. Ta có một số việc cần biết rõ, cần đi Tịnh Đàn miếu đi một lần. Việc này còn phải làm phiền đại ca xử lý ."

Ma Ngang đập vỗ vai hắn, nói: "Ngươi vốn không liền tham dự tiến vào việc này đến, chỉ yên tâm đi."

Thính Tâm cũng nói: "Ta tự sẽ chăm sóc thật tốt Thốn Tâm, ngươi không cần phải lo lắng", vừa dứt lời, liền nghe được Ngao Ngọc một tiếng "Làm phiền đại ca, đa tạ tứ tỷ", người cũng đã theo đạo kia nàng không thể quen thuộc hơn được bạch quang biến mất.

Thính Tâm trong lúc nhất thời chỉ đứng tại chỗ ngơ ngác nhìn đạo bạch quang kia, nàng cùng Thốn Tâm giao hảo, là lấy Ngao Ngọc cũng cùng với nàng thân cận, liền đường chữ cũng không muốn, xưa nay chỉ hoán nàng tứ tỷ. Đáng tiếc phần này thân cận, xưa nay đều chỉ vì Thốn Tâm.

Ngao Ngọc cước trình xưa nay cực nhanh, có điều trong nháy mắt liền đã không thấy được bóng người.

Ma Ngang đã nói: "Kính xin Thính Tâm muội muội đợi ta đem việc này bẩm báo phụ vương sau, theo ta một đạo đi một chuyến Thiên đình."

Thính Tâm nhìn trống rỗng phía chân trời trừng mắt nhìn, nhẹ nhàng đáp một tiếng "Thật" .

Mà nàng sau khi cùng Ma Ngang cùng đem sự kiện như vậy địa nói cho Ngao Nhuận sau khi, liền nhìn thấy vị kia chưa bao giờ từng làm cho nàng từng có cái gì khoảng cách cảm thúc phụ cụt hứng nở nụ cười, không thể làm gì nói: "Tây Hải, cuối cùng là thành bia ngắm a. . ."

Nếu không có nàng lo lắng này thúc phụ không nhịn được ngày gần đây đến luân phiên đả kích, đánh tới mười hai phần tinh thần quan tâm hắn nhất cử nhất động, căn bản nghe không rõ nói là cái gì; nhưng là không hiểu trong lời nói hàm nghĩa, toại nghi hoặc mà nhìn về phía Ma Ngang, đã thấy Ma Ngang nghe xong lời này sau trong mắt hàn tinh điểm điểm, nhưng là đồng dạng sự bất đắc dĩ đến cực điểm, chỉ nghe Ngao Nhuận lại nói: "Vừa đã như vậy, lão đại ngươi liền trời cao đi một lần, xin mời chỉ truy nã thỏ ngọc. Thốn Tâm bên kia, kính xin Thính Tâm ngươi chăm sóc nhiều một chút."

Thính Tâm tất nhiên là đáp lại, phát ra từ phế phủ địa an ủi vài câu sau liền cùng Ma Ngang cùng lên trời. Bay lượn với phía chân trời thời gian cách tầng tầng mây mù nhìn xuống đi, có thể thấy được tây trên bờ biển tiếng người huyên náo, mà nội bộ, nhưng ở từ từ héo tàn.

Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu nghe xong Ma Ngang cùng Thính Tâm tấu xin mời sau, đã là lập tức phái Thiên nô bị chồng đồ bổ thuốc bổ đưa đi Đông Hải, Ma Ngang thấy thế trong lòng cười lạnh một tiếng, nhân tiện nói: "Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu bị hao tổn một chuyện tuy cùng Tây Hải có quan hệ, nhưng tội không ở Tây Hải, Tây Hải cũng là tìm về Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến cũng Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu đem công chọn tội. Mà thỏ ngọc nhưng mạnh mẽ lấy tiểu thần tam muội long cốt, Thốn Tâm trước đây Long Nguyên bị hao tổn, hiện nay lại làm mất đi đoạn long cốt, chỉ sợ có tánh mạng lo âu, vọng bệ hạ nương nương vì là Tây Hải đòi cái công đạo!"

Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu không chút biến sắc địa liếc nhau một cái, lẫn nhau đều biết Long Nguyên cùng long cốt đối với long chi quan trọng, chính như lòng người cùng xương sống lưng với người, chỉ là long bản thân liền quanh thân là dược, bởi vậy bình thường tiểu thương, thật Long Tự Hành điều dưỡng mấy ngày cũng cho giỏi . Chỉ Ngao Thốn Tâm, một mực tổn hại Long Nguyên, thiếu mất long cốt, tuy chắc là sẽ không giống người ít đi đoạn xương sống lưng như vậy thân có không trọn vẹn, nhưng mà tính mạng chi ngu nhưng thực không phải vọng ngữ. Mà cái kia Long Nguyên bị hao tổn nguyên cớ, lẫn nhau tuy là luôn luôn không đề cập tới, nhưng là rõ ràng trong lòng.

Mà Tây Hải lần này vì là trị liệu ôn dịch hầu như có thể tính là gặp vô vọng chi tạp, tự phải cực kỳ động viên, thỏ ngọc lần này, ắt gặp nghiêm trị.

Ngọc đế bởi dẫn theo mấy phần sắc mặt giận dữ nói: "Thỏ ngọc động tác này, thực sự làm bậy! Dám tổn hại Thiên Quy luật pháp, thiện thương Long tộc! Nhớ tới Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu một chuyện cuối cùng bởi Dương Tiễn đánh nát ngọc thụ khiến lưu lạc thế gian gây nên, là lấy tức khắc mệnh Dương Tiễn phái một trăm thảo đầu thần hạ phàm, do ngươi Tây Hải sai phái lùng bắt thỏ ngọc quy thiên!"

Ma Ngang bởi cung kính mà cúi thấp đầu chào một cái, lại nói: "Tạ bệ hạ nương nương!"

Thính Tâm bản lo lắng Hằng Nga thụ thỏ ngọc việc liên lụy, rơi xuống cái giáo quản không nghiêm chi tội, hiện nay thấy Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu cũng Tây Hải cũng không có truy cứu Hằng Nga tâm ý, tất nhiên là yên lòng, liền cũng chỉ an tâm ở bên cùng Ma Ngang Thiên nô một đạo đi tới chân quân thần điện, nhìn Ma Ngang lĩnh một trăm thảo đầu thần, còn có Dương Tiễn kiên trì phái đi hỗ trợ Mai Sơn lão đại hạ phàm sau, nàng cũng trở về Đông Hải.

Trong lúc nghe xong mấy cái địa đầu tiên nhân trời cao báo cáo công tác, Dương Tiễn cũng không kiêng kị bọn họ. Nàng không khỏi cảm thán hiện nay này quần tiên người hiệu suất làm việc cao, nàng không khỏi nghĩ tới những kia tư pháp thiên thần phổ biến mới chính thủ đoạn lôi lệ phong hành chi ngữ, trước khi đi để đưa bọn họ ra tới Hao Thiên Khuyển trở lại dẫn theo câu nói: "Hiệu quả biểu lộ ra khá là."

Mà Hao Thiên Khuyển trở lại đang muốn truyền lời, liền bị Mai Sơn lão lục báo cho, Nhị gia bị truyền đi Linh Tiêu bảo điển.

Dương Tiễn ăn mặc quanh năm lạnh lẽo triều phục, thẳng tắp địa đứng thụy khí hừng hực Linh Tiêu Bảo Điện bên trong, trên mặt tất cả đều là cung kính, tâm trạng nhưng mơ hồ bất an.

Đúng như dự đoán.

Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu liếc mắt nhìn nhau sau, Vương Mẫu đã mở miệng nói: "Dương Tiễn, nói vậy ngươi cũng biết được Ngao Thốn Tâm bị thương một chuyện."

Dương Tiễn vì biểu hiện cung kính mà buông xuống trong con ngươi né qua lệ quang, nói: "Tiểu thần đã nghe Ma Ngang Đại thái tử cùng Thính Tâm Tứ Công Chúa báo cho."

Vương Mẫu "Xì" địa một tiếng, cười đến ác liệt: "Bệ hạ căn bản cung mặc kệ ngươi là như thế nào biết được! Chỉ là muốn nhắc nhở ngươi một chuyện, chữa trị Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu cần dùng long cốt một chuyện, xem nhiều một chút thư tiên nhân đều biết. Mà cần dùng Bàn Cổ để lại chi thần khí nhận quá Chân Long chi cốt chữa trị mới vừa có hiệu một chuyện, lại không phải người người đều biết."

Dương Tiễn trên mặt vẫn là nửa phần không hề bị lay động, việc này Ngọc Đỉnh từ lâu nói với hắn. Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu vì là Long thần chi cốt biến thành, Long thần khi còn sống chỉ nghe Bàn Cổ đại đế một người sai phái, cốt biến thành chi Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu cũng là muốn Bàn Cổ di lưu lại bảo bối nhận quá long cốt mới có thể chữa trị. Mà này tam giới , thỏa mãn hai cái điều kiện này cũng bất quá hai cái long, tây Hải Long Vương Ngao Nhuận, cũng kỳ nữ Ngao Thốn Tâm. Ngao Nhuận tuổi tác đã cao, Ngao Thốn Tâm lại Long Nguyên bị hao tổn, là lấy sơ Tri Bạch chày ngọc cữu chữa trị phương pháp, hắn liền đi Nguyệt cung xin mời tiên tử kia bỏ quên chữa trị Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu chi niệm.

Chỉ là, cuối cùng có ngoài ý muốn.

Ngọc đế thấy hắn không nói một lời, dẫn theo mấy phần không kiên nhẫn nói: "Tư pháp thiên thần có gì cao kiến?"

Coi như biết hai người cố phát này hỏi, nhưng cũng chỉ có thể trả lời: "Tiểu thần cho rằng, thỏ ngọc chuyên lấy Tây Hải Tam công chúa long cốt một chuyện, thực sự kỳ lạ. Tam giới biết long cốt chữa trị cụ thể phương pháp Tiên Phật có điều rất ít, thỏ ngọc nhưng không nằm trong số này, nếu không có trùng hợp, liền là có người cố ý báo cho. Mà trên đời phương pháp chữa bệnh ngàn vạn, cái kia Bùi Hàng trong mộng nhìn thấy bà lão nhưng một mực nói cho hắn biết đi Tây Hải, thực sự khả nghi."

Ngọc đế nghe xong lời nói của hắn chỉ trầm mặt xuống đi không nói một lời, Vương Mẫu bởi nói: "Dương Tiễn, người quang minh chính đại không nói chuyện mờ ám. Bà lão kia là ai đại gia rõ ràng trong lòng. Bọn họ vừa chọn thỏ ngọc làm quân cờ, cái kia con cờ này mỗi một bước cũng phải ở Bổn cung cùng bệ hạ ngay dưới mắt đi."

Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy buồn cười, nhưng càng cung kính mà cúi đầu xuống chắp tay nói: "Tiểu thần, định tận tâm tận lực vì là bệ hạ nương nương bảo hộ tam giới an bình!"

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, Ngọc Phong

Lại nói Thính Tâm trở về Đông Hải sau, liền thấy Ngao Xuân đã đưa A Ly cũng một đám Thủy Tộc lại đây, cũng đạo ước chừng lại quá một tháng, Tây Hải sẽ lại có một nhóm Thủy Tộc lại đây. Nàng gật gù, thấy Ngao Xuân ngày gần đây xử sự thoả đáng, liền khen vài câu, đã thấy tiểu tử kia mới bị khen liền cúi đầu thật không tiện địa sờ sờ đầu, dở khóc dở cười: "Ngươi cũng bao lớn đây? Lại vẫn như đứa nhỏ bình thường cấm không được khen!"

Ngao Xuân ngẩng đầu lên ánh mắt nhẹ nhàng một hồi, cười đến càng bắt đầu ngại ngùng.

Thính Tâm theo hắn ánh mắt phương hướng nhìn tới, liền thấy một yểu điệu tiểu cô nương đứng ở đó một bên, tâm trạng đăng tức hiểu rõ, cười nói: "Tiểu tử thúi, cùng chính mình tỷ tỷ còn như vậy che che giấu giấu!"

Ngao Xuân ho khan hai tiếng nói: "Tứ tỷ, đó là Tây Hải Tam ca để ta mang tới chăm sóc ba chị họ A Ly. Ta đem nàng, mang đến ." Thấy Thính Tâm một mặt trêu đùa, tách ra ánh mắt của nàng, chỉ nói: "Tây Hải gần đây nhiều chuyện, ta trở về trợ giúp."

Không đợi nghe lòng nói nói, liền đã đi ra ngoài, chỉ đi ngang qua cái kia A Ly thì hơi ngừng lại một chút. Thính Tâm nhìn Ngao Xuân rời đi bóng lưng, đột nhiên sinh ra ra loại nhi đại bất trung lưu cảm khái, nhưng nhớ tới hắn ở mất Đinh Hương sau chung lại tìm được một người có thể cùng chi người già, làm thật may mắn.

Ngao Xuân đi rồi, Thính Tâm thấy cái kia A Ly vọng thấy mình cũng là một mặt trương hoàng dạng ; trước đó Ngao Ngọc nói với tự mình lên Thốn Tâm mất trí nhớ một chuyện thì từng đề cập tới này A Ly, đối với nàng là có bao nhiêu tán thưởng, cố tuy là chưa quen thuộc nhưng cũng đối với tiểu cô nương này có mấy phần hảo cảm; chỉ là hiện nay nhưng không được không cảm thán chính mình cái kia giương nanh múa vuốt Tây Hải tam muội sao sinh mang ra cái như thế xấu hổ nha đầu. Toại tùy ý dặn dò người đem A Ly mang đi Thốn Tâm nơi đó, chính mình thẳng đi thu xếp cái nhóm này Tây Hải Thủy Tộc không đề cập tới.

Mà Thốn Tâm thấy A Ly lại đây, lòng sinh thân cận, tất nhiên là hỏi một trong số đó chồng Tây Hải sự, đã thấy A Ly đáp lên nói đến trái phải có điều là cái kia vài câu "Tây Hải tất cả mạnh khỏe, Tam công chúa chớ niệm", không khỏi lòng nghi ngờ A Ly có việc gạt nàng, A Ly không thể thiếu nhận biết Tây Hải gần đây chủ yếu là vội vàng trị liệu ôn dịch, tuy là phồn mang chút, nhưng cũng không có cái gì chuyện mới mẻ, kính xin Tam công chúa ngàn vạn yên tâm.

Thốn Tâm bán tín bán nghi, đang muốn hỏi lại, làm sao buồn ngủ đã lại Tây Hải, trong đầu hỗn loạn, một mặt ghi nhớ Tây Hải, một mặt không rõ chính mình ngày gần đây vì sao như vậy ham ngủ, đã lại ngủ thiếp đi.

Lại khi tỉnh lại, đã là ban đêm, vừa vặn Thính Tâm hết bận sang đây xem nàng, nàng thấy A Ly mới thấy Thính Tâm liền đỏ cả mặt, không thể thiếu kinh ngạc, đã nghe đến Thính Tâm cười nói: "Thốn Tâm muội muội, Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ hướng về ngươi đề cái thân như hà?"

Thốn Tâm hiểu rõ, liếc mắt A Ly, trong lòng cảm thán chân thành đến kiên định một lời coi là thật không giả, nha đầu này càng coi là thật cảm hóa Ngao Xuân cái kia ngoan thạch, A Nan nếu biết, định cũng an lòng, nhưng trong lòng nhưng chẳng biết vì sao sáp đến phát khổ. Chỉ cười nói: "Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ chỉ gặp A Ly một mặt, liền nhận nàng làm em dâu đây?"

A Ly bị nàng hai cái trêu ghẹo, càng bắt đầu ngại ngùng, chỉ tại chỗ xoắn đến quần áo phát nhăn, nghe lòng không đành, liền đi đi lôi nàng đến ngồi ở Thốn Tâm mép giường, quay về Thốn Tâm nói: "Thường nghe Tam ca của ngươi nói, A Ly đưa ngươi chăm sóc đến béo trắng, ta tự nhiên yên tâm. Hôm nay thấy nàng tuy là mượn ngươi hóa hình nhưng không giống ngươi như vậy nuông chiều, càng là yên tâm."

Thốn Tâm bởi nói: "Nguyên lai Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ này thân cũng là hướng về phía Tam ca đề."

Rõ ràng là câu nói đùa, Thính Tâm nhưng nửa điểm không cười nổi, bởi thấy A Ly đầy mặt đỏ bừng, biết nàng thật không tiện, toại làm cho nàng đi về trước, chính mình nói với Thốn Tâm hội thoại.

Thốn Tâm thấy A Ly đi rồi, trong đầu xoay chuyển mấy vòng, cuối cùng rồi sẽ ngày đó A Ly A Nan một chuyện nói thẳng ra, nghiêm túc cẩn thận nói: "Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, A Ly cùng A Nan Đồng Tri đồng cảm. Ngày đó Ngao Xuân yêu chính là Đinh Hương vẫn là A Nan không biết được, nhưng A Ly yêu thích Ngao Xuân nhưng là rõ rõ ràng ràng. Ta coi A Ly như thân muội, chỉ mong nàng có thể vĩnh kết tốt."

Thính Tâm kinh ngạc, ngày đó chỉ nghe Ngao Ngọc đạo A Ly là Đinh Hương biến thành, cũng không biết sau lưng còn có như vậy cố sự, cảm thán một hồi mới nói: "Bát đệ có thể nói là ta nhìn lớn lên, Đinh Hương tự hóa nhập thần phủ sau, ta lại chưa từng gặp Bát đệ cười đến như vậy hài lòng, trong mắt hắn hào quang, không lừa được người."

Thốn Tâm cho nên cười khẽ: "Thật tốt." Người có tình ý sẽ sớm thành thân thuộc, cỡ nào hài lòng mà khoái hoạt, lại nói: "Nếu như thế, ta liền nhận A Ly làm nghĩa muội, Ngao Xuân nếu thực sự có ý cưới nàng, liền ở mấy ngày này sau khi đi qua, thân bị sính lễ đến ta Tây Hải cầu hôn!"

Thính Tâm thấy nàng đề cập Tây Hải, trong lòng đau xót, chỉ cảm thấy liền cười đều là bám vào tâm.

Mà Thốn Tâm nhưng cảm thấy cầu hôn này từ cho nàng thật như kiếp trước giống như vậy, các loại hóa thành mây khói, chung ủ ra nở nụ cười, dù sao hết thảy đều ở tốt lên, A Ly là, Tây Hải là.

Như vậy lại qua hơn tháng, Ngao Xuân lại đưa phê Tây Hải Thủy Tộc đến Đông Hải, Thính Tâm mới vừa cùng Ngao Xuân sắp xếp cẩn thận này quần Thủy Tộc, liền nghe được quân tôm đến báo, Hằng Nga đến phóng.

Thính Tâm bóp trán, trong lòng biết này tất là vì thỏ ngọc việc mà đến, cũng không phải vì là tìm nàng, mà là tìm Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Thính Tâm tuy còn không biết Thốn Tâm đi qua Quảng Hàn cung, nhưng lấy Thốn Tâm bây giờ tính tình thấy Hằng Nga cũng không phải không thể, nàng chỉ lo lắng cái kia bổn long thân thể, nhưng thấy Hằng Nga lo lắng không ngớt, cũng chỉ được dẫn nàng đi gặp Thốn Tâm.

Lúc đó Thốn Tâm mới vừa uống xong dược, đang cùng A Ly nói chuyện phiếm thời khắc liền thấy Thính Tâm dẫn theo Hằng Nga lại đây.

Hằng Nga thấy Thốn Tâm sắc mặt trắng bệch, chỉ mềm mại địa nằm ở nơi đó hướng nàng cười nói được, tâm trạng đã là hổ thẹn không ngớt, xin lỗi luôn mãi sau, cuối cùng đạo nàng mới thấy thỏ ngọc, thỏ ngọc cũng là vì là tình tế hành động bất đắc dĩ, mong rằng Thốn Tâm vì đó thỏ ngọc cầu xin, lưu nàng một mạng.

Thốn Tâm bởi ngày gần đây thân thể mệt mỏi vô lực, quá sinh hoạt đơn giản khái quát một hồi chính là ăn ngủ, ngủ rồi ăn, thình lình nghe Hằng Nga câu này, hãy còn không rõ, thỏ ngọc tuy là lấy nàng một đoạn long cốt, nhưng cũng tội không đáng chết.

Thính Tâm bởi giải thích, ngày đó Tây Hải bởi nàng bị thương một chuyện, tấu xin mời Thiên đình lùng bắt thỏ ngọc, hiện nay thỏ ngọc đã do nàng Nhị ca cùng Mai Sơn lão đại bắt về Thiên đình, mà thỏ ngọc đang chạy trốn bên trong, ngộ thương phàm nhân nhiễu loạn thế gian, tội càng thêm tội; nhưng nếu Tây Hải chịu không kế hiềm khích lúc trước thay cầu xin, Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu nhớ tới Tây Hải ngày gần đây công lao, cố gắng có thể mở ra một con đường.

Hằng Nga thấy Thốn Tâm vẫn là hoang mang, chỉ được đem từ Khang An dụ nơi nghe được thỏ ngọc bị bắt một chuyện tinh tế nói tới.

Ngày đó Ma Ngang trời cao sau, Mai Sơn lão đại liền dẫn một trăm thảo đầu thần hạ phàm nghe sai phái. Bởi thỏ ngọc không biết dùng hà pháp biến mất chính mình cùng cái kia hai tên phàm nhân khí tức, cố Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng không có thể phát huy được tác dụng. Đột có một ngày Ngọc phong sơn thần đến báo trong ngọn núi tần phát dị tượng, đầu tiên là có phàm nhân nhìn thấy nữ tử ban ngày thành tiên; tiếp theo trên vú rất nhiều sinh linh vì là phép thuật gây thương tích, lực văng vẳng, rồi lại ở thương sau được đúng lúc cứu trị, càng tựa là có người đột lấy được pháp lực sau không khống chế được, tỉnh dậy sau hối hận bên dưới bổ cứu cử chỉ. Sơn thần tìm không được này nhân tung tích, chỉ được tấu xin mời Thiên đình giúp đỡ.

Dương Tiễn bởi thấy thời gian điểm quá mức đúng dịp, cố để Mai Sơn lão đại trước đi thăm dò, lại phát hiện cái kia chính là thỏ ngọc cùng Bùi Hàng vân anh chỗ ẩn thân. Ma Ngang bởi để Nguyên Cát cùng Mai Sơn lão đại cùng đi tới Ngọc Phong đem thỏ ngọc lùng bắt hồi thiên.

Tới Ngọc Phong, bọn họ lại phát hiện cái kia vân anh lấy phàm nhân thân thể phục rồi Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến, càng là tẩu hỏa nhập ma, những kia sinh linh tức là gây thương tích; thỏ ngọc Bùi Hàng không biết sao, chỉ xem như nàng nhất thời chưa thích ứng Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến lực lượng mới tâm tính đại biến, toại chỉ ở tổn thương sinh linh sau yên lặng vì là những kia sinh linh chữa thương, cũng theo sát vân anh.

Mà Nguyên Cát, Khang An dụ mang theo thảo đầu thần chạy tới thời gian, chính trực vân anh thần trí thác loạn thời khắc. Bọn họ không khỏi vô tội sinh linh vì đó gây thương tích, lúc này ra tay. Đuổi bắt bên dưới vân anh hoảng không trạch lộ chạy trốn tới Ngọc Phong phụ cận Côn Sơn huyện [q1], ngày ấy chính trực thế gian chợ, trên đường người đi đường lui tới dồn dập, vân anh phương đến Côn Sơn huyện liền bị thỏ ngọc từ đám mây kéo xuống trốn vào dòng người bên trong.

Nhưng mà Khang An dụ mắt sắc, một chút liền nhìn thấu bọn họ vị trí, bởi sợ thương tới phàm nhân, toại cùng Nguyên Cát mệnh các thảo đầu thần hóa thành phàm nhân giấu ở chợ trong lúc đó tùy thời làm việc. Nhưng chưa từng nghĩ vân anh đột nhiên tránh ra thỏ ngọc, liền xông về phía trước, làm như chân khí trong cơ thể đại loạn, mắt thấy không khống chế được, hành động đã đụng bị thương vài cái người đi đường.

Nguyên Cát lo lắng ngộ thương người khác, toại ra tay, mà cái kia vân anh vốn không quá một giới nữ lưu, lại đột lấy được Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến lực lượng, tự không phải Nguyên Cát đối thủ, mấy chiêu qua đi liền đã không địch lại, bị Nguyên Cát đánh ngã xuống đất — nhưng chưa từng bị thương. Mà có cỏ đầu thần giấu ở ở giữa hộ vệ phàm nhân, cũng cũng chưa từng thừa bao nhiêu thương vong.

Nguyên Cát thấy như vậy, liền ra hiệu cách vân anh gần nhất cái kia hai cái thảo đầu thần nắm bắt nàng hồi thiên, lại không nghĩ rằng cái kia Bùi Hàng thấy vân anh sẽ bị bộ, càng đột nhiên xông tới đẩy ra một tên thảo đầu thần, mình cũng ngã xuống đất. Vân anh thấy Bùi Hàng bị thương, nổi giận gầm lên một tiếng liền một chưởng bổ về phía bên cạnh người cái kia thảo đầu thần, người kia không quan sát chịu một chưởng càng là nôn huyết.

Khang An dụ thấy huynh đệ bị thương, tất nhiên là căm giận, bay người lên trước đem Bùi Hàng nhấc lên vứt về cho phía sau thảo đầu thần, liền tấn công về phía vân anh. Mà vân anh thấy thế, cũng là giận lên, cùng Khang An dụ tranh đấu chỉ công không tuân thủ từng bước về phía trước, bị thương đồng thời cũng là thương không ít phàm nhân.

Vân anh không để ý tính mạng từng bước về phía trước, Khang An dụ không muốn tổn thương nàng lại muốn bận tâm bốn phía phàm nhân, nhất thời dĩ nhiên vân anh chiếm thượng phong, cũng cách Bùi Hàng càng ngày càng gần, tâm tình cũng càng ngày càng bắt đầu kích động, mắt thấy chưởng phong từng trận, vân anh bên cạnh người một mang thai phụ nhân liền phải tao ương, Nguyên Cát chung không nhịn được ra tay cũng là một chưởng bổ về phía vân anh, nhưng là chưa hạ sát tâm, nhưng chưa từng nghĩ Bùi Hàng đột nhiên lao ra sinh chịu một chưởng kia. Nhắc tới cũng kỳ, lấy Nguyên Cát chưởng tốc, chỉ bằng vào Bùi Hàng thư sinh kia tốc độ căn bản không khả năng đuổi qua được thay vân anh chặn một chưởng kia, mà hắn một mực chịu, lại có điều một giới thư sinh, không sánh được vân anh phục rồi Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến, tại chỗ làm mất đi mệnh.

Nguyên Cát vô tâm sai lầm cũng là hối hận không ngớt, vân anh thấy Bùi Hàng chết, kêu rên từng trận, Khang An dụ ám đạo không được, muốn vì đó bảo vệ tâm mạch khi nhưng cuối cùng chậm một bước, vân anh đã bạo thể mà chết.

Mà thỏ ngọc thấy hai người trước sau chết, phẫn hận không ngớt, chỉ nói Nguyên Cát giết Bùi Hàng liền muốn tìm Nguyên Cát báo thù, thảo đầu thần ngăn trở lại gây chuyện nàng càng lấy phàm nhân đi chặn. Chính là thảo đầu thần số lượng cư thượng phong, nhưng mà chợ bên trên rất nhiều phàm nhân, thỏ ngọc lấy người khu vì là chướng, Nguyên Cát bọn họ cũng không dám làm bừa. Đúng là thỏ ngọc trong tình thế cấp bách thương không ít phàm nhân, song phương đối lập một lúc lâu cuối cùng để Khang lão đại tìm cái kẽ hở, cùng Nguyên Cát giương đông kích tây địa giam giữ thỏ ngọc.

Sau khi Khang An dụ cùng Nguyên Cát phái thảo đầu thần vì là các phàm nhân chữa thương không đề cập tới.

Lại nói Ngọc đế nghe nói lần này đuổi bắt thỏ ngọc sự kiện sau giận dữ, chỉ nói đuổi bắt một tiểu thỏ ngọc nhỏ lại cũng như vậy hưng sư động chúng, mênh mông Thiên đình ở phàm trong lòng người nên thành hình dáng gì? ! Lại nhớ tới Khang An dụ cùng Nguyên Cát chờ ở lần này sự kiện bên trong thực tại không có gì sai lầm, càng là đem một bồn lửa giận đều phát tiết vào thỏ ngọc trên người. Hiện nay tuy bởi Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu thất lạc, thỏ ngọc không muốn giao cho vị trí nguyên cớ, còn chưa kết án phạt, chỉ tạm đem thỏ ngọc áp ở trên trời lao bên trong, nhưng một khi tìm tới Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu, chiếu gây nên cùng Ngọc đế lửa giận, tất là trọng trách.

[q1] kim Côn Sơn thị, cổ xưng không giống, cũng có Côn Sơn một xưng, tương truyền Bùi Hàng đảo dược trăm ngày sau như thế thành tiên. Nơi này mượn dùng Bùi Hàng đảo Dược Điển cố cải biên.

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, biết

Thốn Tâm sau khi nghe nhưng là rất có thể hiểu được Ngọc đế sự phẫn nộ, ở tứ hải dày đặc chính trị bầu không khí hun đúc hạ, phép thuật không cao y thuật không tốt nàng còn có điểm sở trường chính là điểm chính trị tua vòi, biết vấn đề chọn đội. Đặc biệt là mấy ngày trước đây nghe xong Ngao Ngọc nói rồi một phen Phật đạo chi ngữ, càng là lý giải Ngọc đế giận dữ chi do.

Lần này thiên binh ngay ở trước mặt một đám phàm nhân đuổi bắt trọng phạm, tuy là ở sau khi thay phàm nhân chữa thương chữa bệnh, nhưng cuối cùng chưa thực hiện tốt bảo hộ phàm nhân chi trách; so sánh trước Huyền Trang đi về phía tây khi khắp nơi trảm yêu trừ ma hộ đến bách tính An Bình. . . Như chính mình là phàm người, một bên là bảo vệ mình bất lợi ở chính mình thương sau đưa hỏi han ân cần, một bên là ở chính mình thương trước liền đem chính mình bảo vệ đến gió thổi không lọt, chính mình sẽ chọn ai?

Huống hồ, bọn họ còn thấy tận mắt vân anh bạo thể mà chết huyết tinh chi cảnh, mặc dù là sau để giải thích đó là tẩu hỏa nhập ma chi quả, chỉ sợ cũng vẫn có người cho rằng cái kia có điều trốn tránh trách nhiệm câu chuyện, Thiên đình tàn bạo không cần bàn cãi.

Chẳng trách Ngọc đế giận dữ.

Chỉ là những đạo lý này, nàng nghĩ đến thông, Thính Tâm, Hằng Nga tự nhiên càng nghĩ đến thông. Nhiệm vụ của nàng cũng không phải là phân tích thỏ ngọc tạo thành hậu quả xấu, suy nghĩ một chút, chỉ có thể truy cứu thỏ ngọc làm như vậy nguyên nhân xem có hay không có thể từ ra tay, bởi hỏi: "Vừa mới tiên tử nói thỏ ngọc vì là tình tế, không biết là chuyện ra sao?"

Hằng Nga cười khổ: "Việc này, nguyên ứng trách ta."

Nguyên lai ngày đó mới thiên điều sau khi xuất thế, Hằng Nga ngoại trừ phụ trách tháng thăng tháng lạc, lấy Nguyệt Chi lực một dẫn Triều Tịch ngoại, càng bị Vương Mẫu sai khiến đi phụ trách trọng biên nữ tiên danh sách, động viên ngày xưa bị biếm tiên gia chờ công việc. Trong lúc nhất thời không rảnh đi bận tâm phàm nhân thỉnh nguyện, nhưng nàng lại không muốn phàm nhân tâm nguyện thất bại, toại mệnh thỏ ngọc đi thay nàng lưu tâm phàm nhân thỉnh nguyện, như có hợp tình lý trở lại nói cho nàng biết.

"A mão chính là vào lúc này biết Bùi Hàng, " Hằng Nga nói đến, tự trách vừa bất đắc dĩ.

Thỏ ngọc xưa nay nghe Hằng Nga dặn dò, đạt được này một công sự, tất nhiên là tận tâm tận lực. Khi đó vân anh đã bị bệnh, Bùi Hàng ngày đêm thay cầu khẩn, phàm nhân thỉnh nguyện đan bên trong, mỗi mười tấm liền có hai tấm là cái kia Bùi Hàng.

Thỏ ngọc đạo này Bùi Hàng đối với vân anh tình thâm nghĩa trọng, nhất thời hiếu kỳ liền hạ xuống phàm. Nàng tính tình nghịch ngợm, hạ phàm khi cố ý hóa thành nguyên hình, làm làm ra một bộ bị thương dáng vẻ ngồi xổm ở Bùi Hàng trước cửa, một lòng thí hắn có hay không cứu.

Ai biết, hắn không chỉ cứu, còn mang về nhà đi dưỡng lên.

Sau khi, tự lại là tiên nữ yêu tiểu tử ngốc cố sự. Chỉ là tiểu tử ngốc đã có người yêu, thỏ ngọc nhưng cũng không muốn làm thêm dây dưa, chỉ hóa thành nhân hình đến giúp tiểu tử ngốc trị hắn người trong lòng mà thôi.

Lúc đầu nghe xong Bùi Hàng cái kia mộng, thỏ ngọc cũng là không tin, chỉ nghĩ đến nàng tùy tiện thi cái pháp liền có thể trị hết, lại không nghĩ rằng, vân anh bệnh thế tới hung hăng kỳ kỳ quái quái, nàng không trị hết.

Bùi Hàng một lòng đi Tây Hải tìm Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu, nàng liền cũng cùng đi. Trong lúc trở về một chuyến Thiên đình, trộm khối Ngọc Thụ Toái Phiến — chính là bị Tử Phù cầm chế thành vòng tai mà còn không tới kịp chữa trị khối này, mà lúc đó Hằng Nga bị nàng tức bất tỉnh đầu, vẫn chưa phát hiện, trùng hợp là lần kia Thốn Tâm đi tìm Hằng Nga trước.

Mà thỏ ngọc nguyên nhân chính là Hằng Nga không muốn chữa trị Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu một chuyện nổi giận đùng đùng địa ra Quảng Hàn cung, liền thấy Thốn Tâm đi vào. Nàng bởi nghĩ lấy long cốt cũng sẽ không thương tính mạng, liền cùng Bùi Hàng đồng thời trù hoạch cái kia bộ.

"Bởi Tam công chúa Long Nguyên bị hao tổn, ta ngày xưa từ chối a mão chữa trị Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu chi xin mời. Khi đó chỉ nghĩ đến phàm nhân sống chết có số, đời này không tới kịp nhân duyên, như coi là thật tình thâm tự có cơ hội nối lại tiền duyên. Lại không nghĩ rằng, a mão càng cực đoan đến đây. . ." Hằng Nga cúi đầu, nhưng là khó hơn nữa phát một lời.

Thỏ ngọc ngay lúc đó nói chữ chữ còn bên tai bên: "Sống chết có số? Cái gì gọi là sống chết có số? Như coi là thật sống chết có số, bây giờ tư pháp thiên thần từ lúc ngàn năm trước liền đã đầu thai chuyển thế, sao lại sẽ có hôm nay mới thiên điều xuất thế? ! A mão chỉ tin nhân định thắng thiên! Tình thâm liền có thể nối lại tiền duyên, cái kia vì là Hà tỷ tỷ tình thâm vượt qua vạn năm vẫn là độc thủ Quảng Hàn? !"

Hằng Nga lúc đó giận dữ, nhưng chỉ cảm thấy cả người như rơi vào hầm băng khó hơn nữa phát sinh một lời, mà a mão tức giận bên trên trực tiếp rời đi. Nàng sau đó nghe được tiếng bước chân, chỉ làm a mão đi mà quay lại, nhưng là Thốn Tâm tới chơi, không cần nhắc lại.

Thính Tâm lúc này mới biết Thốn Tâm từng đi qua Quảng Hàn cung, nhưng cũng không nhiều hỏi, chỉ lấy tay khuỷu tay đẩy nhẹ Thốn Tâm ra hiệu giúp đỡ.

Thốn Tâm nhìn Thính Tâm một chút, thở dài, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Thỏ ngọc tuy là thiện ý vì đó, nhưng chung gây thành lỗi lớn. Ta, cũng chỉ có thể tận lực khuyên bảo phụ vương cùng đại ca, không truy cứu lấy long cốt một chuyện , còn cái khác, thực là hữu tâm vô lực."

Hằng Nga đã luôn mồm nói tạ, bởi thấy Thốn Tâm trong mắt vẻ mệt mỏi, toại lại hơi nói rồi vài câu liền cáo từ rời đi.

Thính Tâm đưa ra biển, thấy Hằng Nga sắc mặt vẫn lo lắng, không thể thiếu an ủi: "Tam thúc từ trước đến giờ tối sủng Thốn Tâm, nàng một làm nũng tam thúc liền không có cách, ngươi cũng đừng quá lo lắng."

Hằng Nga miễn cưỡng cười cợt, nói tiếng cám ơn, lại nói: "Thỏ ngọc cử chỉ, nhưng là thật sẽ làm Tam công chúa có tánh mạng lo âu?"

Thính Tâm ngắm nhìn mặt biển, nói: "Ngày đó Ma Ngang đại ca nói không ngoa. Chỉ là Thốn Tâm hiện nay ngoại trừ ham ngủ mềm nhũn ngoại, ngược lại cũng không cái khác dị dạng, nàng Tam ca lại y thuật cao siêu, nghĩ đến có việc."

Hằng Nga hơi an tâm, bởi nói: "Như Hằng Nga năng lực Tam công chúa chữa thương ra phân lực, tự nhiên việc nghĩa chẳng từ." Thính Tâm gật gù, liền thấy Hằng Nga váy dài phiêu phiêu, thẳng đến Nguyệt cung mà đi.

Thính Tâm mới trở lại hải lý, liền thấy A Ly sốt ruột bận bịu hoảng địa chạy tìm đến mình, bạch khuôn mặt nói: "Tứ Công Chúa, Tam công chúa nói, nàng phải về Tây Hải!"

"Nàng nhưng là nghe nói cái gì? !" Thính Tâm một lai do địa căng thẳng, chỉ nghĩ đến Thốn Tâm thân thể có thể cấm đắc trụ này đả kích? ! Trong lòng là có cái âm thanh ở than nhẹ, lúc trước người kia rời đi Tây Hải thì xin nàng chăm sóc tốt Thốn Tâm nàng không làm được; hiện nay đồng dạng giao phó, nàng vẫn là không làm được. Tâm thần đều theo này thở dài mà có chút hoảng hốt lên, nhưng chung tìm kiếm không được thuộc về.

Chỉ là, nàng cuối cùng cái kia trong mắt tất cả mọi người mày liễu không nhường mày râu Đông Hải Tứ Công Chúa, không lo được tâm trạng trong đầu ngàn loại tình ý, chỉ tuyển chọn thích hợp nhất phương thức, tỉnh táo mang theo A Ly bước nhanh hướng đi Thốn Tâm trong phòng.

Thốn Tâm thấy nàng, phảng phất nắm lấy nhánh cỏ cứu mạng giống như địa vồ tới: "Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, bọn họ nói, Tây Hải nguồn suối bị ô, Tây Hải Thủy Tộc đi nhầm, Tây Hải, cuối cùng rồi sẽ khô héo, đây không phải là thật sự, có đúng hay không?"

Nhấc lên Tây Hải, Ngao Thốn Tâm kiêu ngạo quá, giãy dụa quá, hối hận quá, nhưng xưa nay không từng giống như ngày hôm nay, cẩn thận từng li từng tí một đến phảng phất đụng vào liền nát.

Thính Tâm đỡ lấy nàng, nhắm mắt lại gật gật đầu, còn muốn nói cái gì liền nghe Thốn Tâm dẫn theo nức nỡ nói: "Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, ta phải về Tây Hải."

Nghe lòng không đành, chung nói: "Một tháng, đợi thêm một tháng, Tây Hải sự tất, ta liền đưa ngươi trở lại."

Sau một tháng, Ngao Ngọc thấy Thính Tâm đem Ngao Thốn Tâm trả lại thì cũng không ngoài ý muốn.

Thứ nhất là Thính Tâm đã báo cho quá nàng Thốn Tâm biết rồi Tây Hải việc; thứ hai Tây Hải rất nhiều Thủy Tộc thiên ra, bí mật khó giữ nếu nhiều người biết, hắn bản liền không hi vọng có thể giấu Thốn Tâm bao lâu, chỉ là thực sự cảm kích nghe lòng đang Tây Hải chữa trị hết thảy dịch dân cũng đem trả lại nơi, lại thiên ra hết thảy Thủy Tộc sau mới đưa Thốn Tâm đuổi về cử chỉ.

Bởi nghênh đón nói: "Đa tạ tứ tỷ."

Thính Tâm tách ra mắt của hắn, chỉ nói: "Tứ hải một nhà, hà tất nói khách khí như vậy. Thốn Tâm đã trả lại, thấy các ngươi đều tốt, ta cũng xong trở về cùng phụ vương giao soa."

Ngao Ngọc mỉm cười gật gật đầu.

Thốn Tâm nhưng là nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy nàng, nói: "Cảm ơn Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ."

Thính Tâm đột nhiên mũi đau xót, hơi gật gật đầu liền hóa thành long hình bay ra Tây Hải. Trong đầu nhưng tràn đầy đều là Thốn Tâm khi còn bé tình cờ chịu răn dạy sau chạy đến tìm nàng khóc kể, nàng đem đuổi về Tây Hải thì Long cung trên dưới an tâm quái trách cùng thật lòng cảm tạ, còn có người kia đối với nàng lại cười nói tạ tình cảnh.

Rõ ràng là đồng dạng cười đồng dạng người, vì sao hôm nay bạch y tại kia vắng vẻ bên trong biển sâu đặc biệt cô quạnh như tuyết? Chính là cái kia xưa nay nhẹ nhàng áo hồng đều dính vào biển sâu vắng vẻ.

Nàng quay đầu lại ngắm nhìn xanh lam thăm thẳm mặt biển, quyến luyến nói: "Tây Hải."

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, Tây Hải

Không thể khóc, không thể ở cha mẹ huynh trưởng trước mặt khóc.

Đây là Ngao Thốn Tâm theo Thính Tâm về Tây Hải khi không ngừng ở trong đầu nhắc nhở chính mình câu nói.

Có thể thật sự đến Tây Hải theo Ngao Ngọc một đường đi trở về Long cung, nàng mới phát hiện mình thực sự là suy nghĩ nhiều quá.

Đi qua cái kia rõ ràng là rùa đen lại bị tôn xưng vì là lão Long y dược lư, theo bản năng mà muốn đi vào thu một thu hắn râu mép, lại phát hiện môn đã mất khóa;

Đi qua ngày xưa chưa bao giờ lận nửa điểm Phương Hoa Hải Quỳ tùng, theo thói quen liền muốn ngồi xổm người xuống thải tiếp theo phủng đưa đi lấy lòng long hậu, lại phát hiện xưa nay yêu kiều Hải Quỳ không còn tỉ mỉ chăm sóc đã cụt hứng cúi đầu;

Đi qua đại hồng mạ vàng dày đặc tầng tầng Long cung cửa chính, nảy sinh ý nghĩ bất chợt địa tưởng tượng nhi khi bình thường đi đùa cợt cửa quân tôm, lại phát hiện ngày xưa trái phải các đứng một loạt địa phương rỗng tuếch.

Liên quan mắt của nàng cùng tâm cũng rỗng tuếch.

Không có thứ gì, cái gì cũng không còn lại.

Vẫn là từng bước từng bước đi về phía trước, đi gặp vẫn canh giữ ở này cái gì đều không dư thừa Tây Hải cha mẹ huynh trưởng.

Mấy tháng không gặp, người nhà vẫn là trước đây dáng dấp.

Có điều mấy tháng.

Biết nàng hôm nay trở về, long hậu sớm tự mình xuống bếp làm tràn đầy một bàn món ăn, đón lấy nàng trở về, hai vì là Ngao Ngọc tiệc tiễn biệt.

Thốn Tâm mới biết Ngao Ngọc phải về Tây Thiên việc, kinh ngạc địa nhìn phía Ngao Ngọc, đã thấy hắn vẫn là cái kia phó nhẹ nhàng nụ cười nhạt nhòa mặt, nói: "Tây Thiên trăm năm một lần giảng kinh đại sẽ tổ chức sắp tới, sư phụ để ta trở lại."

Nàng xưa nay có thể nói, nhưng cũng vào thời khắc này không còn âm thanh.

Ngao Ngọc bởi nói: "Chính là trở lại , cũng định vẫn là sẽ vì ngươi tận tâm tìm van nài thuốc hay, không cần quá chú ý đến ta."

Long hậu đã gắp tràn đầy một bát món ăn cho nàng, nói: "Mới thời gian bao lâu liền gầy này rất nhiều, mau ăn món ăn." Quay đầu thấy mấy người khác cũng là không động đũa tử, vờ cả giận nói: "Chính là bổn hậu hồi lâu chưa xuống bếp, tại sao càng khó ăn đến chư vị Long Vương long tử liền động đũa cũng không muốn? !"

Ngao Nhuận bởi gắp món ăn phân cho ba con trai, nói: "Các ngươi trước thử thí, như coi là thật ăn không ngon liền lén lút nói cho ta biết ta tách ra món ăn này."

Long hậu tà miện hắn một chút, hận hận bới phần cơm.

Ma Ngang cắp lên khối thịt đưa vào miệng, cười nói: "Mẫu hậu tay nghề tam giới Vô Song, sao khó ăn."

Nguyên Cát cũng không trụ phụ họa: "Mẫu hậu như vậy khiêm tốn, gọi tam muội làm sao tự xử?"

Ngao Ngọc nhưng là làm ra phó oan ức vẻ mặt nói: "Mẫu hậu, chúng ta vừa mới không động đũa hạt là vì sợ ngài đau lòng tam muội gầy gò, muốn đem một bàn món ăn đều đút cho nàng ăn, mới cố nén ba thước thèm nhỏ dãi chi tâm chờ ngài đem tam muội cho ăn no, nhưng không nghĩ phản bị quái trách." Đúng là chọc phát cười người một nhà.

"Tam ca xưa nay chỉ nói ta ấu trĩ, hiện nay nhưng ăn của ta dấm chua, cũng không cảm thấy ngại!" Thốn Tâm giáng trả.

An tĩnh mấy ngày Long cung, cũng hiếm thấy địa náo nhiệt lên. Chỉ là trống trải quá mức, liền ngay cả này náo nhiệt đều hiện ra mấy phần tịch liêu.

Long hậu vọng trước mắt hiếm thấy đoàn tụ cảnh tượng, cười đến ôn nhu: "Một đình nhi nữ cười tướng ngữ, thực sự là tốt."

Mọi người đều là ngẩn ra, Ngao Nhuận trước phục hồi tinh thần lại, ở dưới bàn nắm chặt cùng với cùng lịch một đời phong sương tay, nói: "Đoàn tụ đồng tâm, tự nhiên là tốt."

Thốn Tâm phản ứng lại, cũng là cười khẽ, đoàn tụ một đình cười tướng ngữ, thật tốt.

Tây Hải không phải cái gì cũng không còn lại, còn có chính mình, còn có người nhà, thật tốt.

Trời tối người yên, Ngao Thốn Tâm cuối cùng không kiềm chế nổi, từ tẩm cung chạy ra ngoài đi chỗ đó đáy biển phòng nhỏ.

Lần này trở về bởi Long cung cô quạnh, liền về ngụ ở chỗ cũ cũng liền tận tận hiếu tâm.

Chỉ là trong lòng nhưng thủy chung mong nhớ cái kia phố Đinh Hương, nàng cùng A Ly phí đi lớn như vậy tâm huyết nuôi sống, ký thác nàng qua lại chấp niệm cùng tình ái Đinh Hương, nàng muốn đi nhìn một chút.

Mà cái kia Đinh Hương xác thực cũng không ra nàng dự liệu, từ lâu héo tàn.

"A Ly", nhưng ở kêu một tiếng sau không nhịn được cười chính mình, a cách mình cho rằng nghĩa muội lưu tại Đông Hải, nàng một lòng phải quay về vẫn là chính mình nhất định phải nàng lưu lại, hiện nay lại hoán cái gì A Ly.

Lắc đầu một cái cảm thán: "Quen thuộc, quả thật là cái cai không xong đồ vật."

Chỉ được đứng dậy tự mình đi tìm đem cái xẻng đến đem này phố Đinh Hương ngay cả rễ đào ra, hộ vào trong ngực bay ra Tây Hải, tìm cái Thổ Nhưỡng màu mỡ địa phương đem lần thứ hai gieo xuống.

Tây Hải đáy biển thổ địa cằn cỗi lại không có ánh mặt trời, hiện nay càng không còn nước chảy, tất nhiên là không nuôi nổi Đinh Hương. Chỉ có thể đem chuyển qua Tây Hải bên ngoài địa phương, chờ đợi bọn họ có thể lần thứ hai sống lại.

Làm xong việc, vỗ vỗ tay, đứng dậy về hải.

Có thể vừa quay đầu lại, liền thấy nàng hiện nay tối không muốn gặp — Dương Tiễn, cái kia vì tam giới tự tay đem Tây Hải đẩy cho tới bây giờ hoàn cảnh người.

Muốn gặp thời điểm không thấy được, không muốn gặp thời điểm lại thấy , nàng cảm thấy từ thân đến tâm đều mệt mỏi vô cùng, liền cười khí lực đều không có, chỉ lạnh nhạt nói: "Chân quân đại nhân để làm gì?"

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng vẻ mặt xa cách, giữa hai lông mày đều là vẻ mệt mỏi, cổ họng giật giật, nói: "Dương Tiễn ngày đó say rượu mất trí nhớ, chuyên tới để tạ Tam công chúa trông nom chi ân."

"Không cần." Thấy Dương Tiễn không có gì chuyện quan trọng, liền muốn sai thân rời đi.

Dương Tiễn trong lòng hơi động, không kịp suy tư đã kéo người kia thủ đoạn, bất đắc dĩ kêu: "Thốn Tâm."

Ngao Thốn Tâm ngạc nhiên, kiếm mấy lần không tránh thoát, nghiêng đầu nhìn tới đã thấy Dương Tiễn trong mắt hình như có ánh sao lấp lánh, quái trách mềm lòng mấy phần, nhưng vẫn cứng lên tâm địa nói: "Chân quân vượt qua lễ !"

Dương Tiễn nhưng chưa từng buông tay, chỉ nói: "Tây Hải việc, Dương Tiễn nợ Tam công chúa một câu xin lỗi."

Biết rõ không nên, nhưng vẫn là nghĩ đến hiếm thấy tùy tâm một lần, những kia vốn đã kéo dài không biết hà kỳ đồ vật cứ như vậy đột địa xông lên đầu, không bỏ xuống được không nỡ liền tác hưng thử nghiệm nắm chặt.

Nhưng nắm lấy lại cứ là trong biển Du Long, hơi làm tránh thoát liền đã trượt đi.

Thốn Tâm thấy hắn như vậy, nhưng là đột nhiên cảm thấy bi thương, giận dữ cười: "Xin lỗi? Chân quân vì sao sự xin lỗi? Là ngày đó đại lực tiến cử Tây Hải vì là trị liệu ôn dịch chi mà xin lỗi, vẫn là làm hậu đến biết rõ trị nhanh sẽ ô nguồn suối vẫn tiếp tục trị liệu xin lỗi?" Ở Đông Hải lòng như lửa đốt địa đợi một tháng mới trở về Tây Hải, nên biết không nên biết, nàng đều nghe cái rõ rõ ràng ràng.

Dương Tiễn nhìn nàng, không nói một lời. Nhưng ở chung ngàn năm, trong mắt sóng ngầm phun trào, nàng làm sao không hiểu.

Nhưng mà chính là hiểu, có thể làm sao?

Liễm liễm tâm thần, nàng nhìn Dương Tiễn nghiêm túc cẩn thận nói: "Ta nói rồi, ngươi không nợ ta cái gì. Ngày đó chính là ngươi không tiến cử Tây Hải, cũng sẽ có người khác tiến cử. Huống chi, coi như không phải Tây Hải, cũng sẽ là Đông Hải, Bắc Hải, Nam Hải, cuối cùng cũng có Nhất Hải nguồn suối bị hủy. Hiện nay là Tây Hải, phụ vương mẫu hậu nhận, ba cái ca ca nhận, ta cũng nhận. Lấy một Tây Hải, đổi thế gian bách tính tính mạng, cỡ nào có lời sự." Rõ ràng đang cười, nhưng vẫn là nước mắt thành tuyến.

Ngẩng đầu lên hi vọng nhờ vào đó để nước mắt lưu đến thiếu chút, đã thấy trên trời ngọc luân chính minh, cùng ngàn năm không khác, cùng trong mộng nhìn thấy những kia tròn khuyết ánh trăng so sánh lẫn nhau đều chưa từng hao gầy, chỉ tiếc, dưới đêm trăng người kia, sẽ không đợi thêm nữa.

Huống chi, biết rõ có lời, còn có thể là không cam lòng, chỉ là lại có thể trách ai? Lại nói: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi là cái đỉnh thiên lập địa lòng mang tam giới anh hùng, không cần hướng về ta xin lỗi. Chỉ là, ta không phải ngươi. Ta có thể tiếp thu ngươi vì tam giới hi sinh tất cả, bao quát của ta mệnh, nhưng cô đơn không thể tiếp thu, ngươi lấy Tây Hải để đánh đổi.

"Dương Tiễn, ta biết ngươi cũng có bất đắc dĩ không đành lòng, vì lẽ đó ta không trách ngươi."

Lại không thể không oán ngươi, dư quang thoáng nhìn bị chính mình một lần nữa gieo xuống Đinh Hương, ở lệ quang bên trong mơ hồ đến không chân thực, liền ngay cả Đinh Hương cũng dẫn theo cay đắng, chung nói:

"Hổ thẹn cũng hảo tiếc nuối cũng được, đem bọn họ kể cả của ngươi yêu đồng thời, đều để cho tam giới đi."

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt khẽ nhúc nhích, thủ hạ buông lỏng, nàng liền tránh ra đến đi về phía trước, có điều vài bước liền hóa thân Thành Long, biến mất với phía chân trời.

Dương Tiễn phí công đưa tay nắm chặt, nhưng chỉ nắm chặt gió đêm lạnh, trùy tâm thấu xương.

Ngày thứ hai Thiên Phương tảng sáng, Ngao Ngọc liền đã rời đi.

Thốn Tâm đẩy hai mắt bầm đen cùng Ma Ngang Nguyên Cát cùng vì hắn tiễn đưa, Ngao Ngọc cũng chỉ thở dài, đập vỗ đầu nàng giao cho nói: "Ký đến trên người mình có thương tích, chiếu ta phương thuốc đúng hạn uống thuốc, nhiều hiếu kính phụ vương mẫu hậu, nghe đại ca Nhị ca, có việc liền tới Tây Thiên tìm ta."

Nàng gật gật đầu, nhưng là một chữ cũng không nói ra được.

Ngao Ngọc cũng không nói nhiều, quay đầu cùng Ma Ngang Nguyên Cát lấy nàng không nghe thấy âm lượng nói rồi vài câu, Thốn Tâm nhưng cũng không tâm tư đi tế cứu, chỉ thấy Ngao Ngọc giao cho sau khi hướng bọn hắn nở nụ cười, liền thi pháp rời đi, quả thực là như nước chảy Hành Vân.

Chỉ là chậm lại thì có ích lợi gì đây? Cuối cùng phải đi, Thốn Tâm vọng trước mặt trống rỗng bờ biển, càng sinh ra chút vĩnh biệt cảm giác. Mới sinh ra ý này, liền vội vàng vỗ vỗ đầu, thầm mắng mình loạn nghĩ cái gì? !

Nguyên Cát thấy nàng như vậy, cố ý chế nhạo nói: "Tam đệ vừa mới đi, ngươi làm sao liền phát bệnh đây?"

Thốn Tâm nguýt hắn một cái, mới muốn cãi lại liền bị Ma Ngang cười đánh gãy: "Trở về đi."

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu

Đưa đi Ngao Ngọc, không cần chăm sóc phàm nhân trị ôn dịch tháng ngày đột nhiên thanh rảnh rỗi, Thốn Tâm nhất thời có chút không quen. Mỗi ngày ngoại trừ ngủ ngoại liền chạy đi quấn quít lấy long hậu, nhưng xét thấy Tây Hải hiện nay không vô cùng sự thực ở không nhiều đến Long Vương đem toàn bộ giao cho hai đứa con trai, là lấy Long Vương cũng là thường hướng về long hậu chỗ ấy chạy.

Thốn Tâm tại ý thức đến chính mình chặn lại rồi Long Vương ở long hậu trong lòng phân lượng, cùng long hậu ở trong mắt Long Vương vị trí sau, rất tự giác giảm thiểu đi long hậu nơi đó thời gian. Trong thời gian còn lại, nàng chuyển hướng về phía Ngao Ngọc thư phòng.

Đương nhiên, cũng không phải là vì trộm bảo.

Ngao Tam công chúa chỉ là đối với mình hiện nay này mặc kệ uống không uống muốn đều một ngày ngủ bảy cái canh giờ tập tính ảo não đến cực điểm, tuy rằng nàng tỉnh cũng không gì sự có thể làm, nhưng cũng không muốn một ngày phần lớn thời gian tiêu vào ngủ trên, liền liền đi cùng Ngao Ngọc trong thư phòng cái kia chồng thư chết khái.

Hôm nay lật đến một quyển Thần Nông ( bách dược lục ), nhìn thấy trong đó lục Chiêu Dao sơn trên Chúc Dư thảo — chính là Ngao Ngọc tìm tới vì nàng chữa trị Long Nguyên đồ vật, đột ngột sinh ra hứng thú, cũng liền ngồi xuống tế nhìn lại.

Ai ngờ cũng có thu hoạch ngoài ý muốn. Nàng từ trước chỉ đau đầu không tránh khỏi Hao Thiên Khuyển Truy Tung Chi Thuật, hiện nay cũng phát hiện Chiêu Dao sơn trên có mê cốc [q1] thụ, mang theo không lạc đường đồng thời còn có thể che dấu hơi thở, ngược lại thật sự là đồ tốt.

Chỉ tiếc, lúc trước muốn dùng thời điểm không tìm được, hiện nay tìm được rồi lại không cần, không biết đúng hay không tạo hóa trêu người.

Lắc đầu, không để cho mình bị những này lung ta lung tung tâm tư ảnh hưởng, mở ra trang kế tiếp, chính là long cốt thiên, hứng thú tăng mạnh địa muốn nhìn kỹ, đã thấy một tấm trứng muối tiên [q2] rớt ra ngoài, nàng khom người nhặt lên, chỉ thấy trên đó viết:

"Hận quân không giống Giang Lâu tháng, nam bắc đồ vật, nam bắc đồ vật, chỉ có đi theo không biệt ly.

Hận quân nhưng tựa Giang Lâu tháng, tạm mãn còn thiệt thòi, tạm mãn còn thiệt thòi, đợi đến đoàn viên là khi nào? [q3] "

Nhưng là chữ viết của nàng. Nguyên là lúc trước cảm thấy này từ xúc động tình tràng liền chép lại, sao thật sau còn đặc biệt dùng pháp thuật gia trì này trứng muối tiên lấy khiến cho không bị năm tháng ăn mòn, nhưng mới xử lý tốt liền có người tiến vào hoán nàng, sợ bị người khác thấy liền tùy ý kẹp vào trong sách này, sau đó lại tìm khi nhưng là tìm khắp không được, không nghĩ tới hôm nay rồi lại lật đi ra.

Nàng bởi nhìn này thi tiên nghĩ, hôm nay ngược lại thật sự là đúng dịp.

(chín mươi ba)

Cũng đúng là đúng dịp, nghĩ đến cái này cũng là nàng vừa ngẩng đầu liền thấy thỏ ngọc nguyên nhân.

Ngày đó Hằng Nga xin nàng hướng tây hải cầu xin thì nàng tuy đáp lại nhưng không nắm chắc. Bởi người đang Đông Hải, Tây Hải lại bận rộn, là lấy nàng chỉ viết mấy phong thơ cho Ngao Ngọc, đem ngày đó thỏ ngọc trộm mảnh vỡ cùng bị bắt đầu đuôi câu chuyện nói rồi một lần, xin mời hỗ trợ nói nói tốt. Nhưng Ngao Ngọc hồi phục nói chuyện này không khả năng thành công ngữ khí, được kêu là cái như chặt đinh chém sắt.

Bởi Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu còn không tìm được, thỏ ngọc một chốc cũng không có chuyện gì, nàng liền muốn chờ mình về Tây Hải sau lại tìm cơ hội cùng phụ vương xin nể tình, lại không nghĩ rằng, nàng trở về không bao lâu còn không tìm được cái nói chuyện thời cơ tốt, thỏ ngọc liền chính mình đến rồi Tây Hải.

Tuy nói xem ở Thính Tâm cùng Hằng Nga trên mặt, đáp ứng thay thỏ ngọc cầu xin. Nhưng nàng từ trước đến giờ không phải lấy đức báo oán người, thỏ ngọc dù sao lấy nàng căn long cốt, là lấy thấy thỏ ngọc đột nhiên xuất hiện ở đây, tất nhiên là không có gì hay thái độ, chỉ phòng bị lạnh lùng nói: "Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này? Ta có thể không nghe nói Thiên đình thả ngươi, nếu ngươi là trốn ra đến, tốt nhất mau đi trở về. Không phải vậy ta liền đăng báo Thiên đình ."

Thỏ ngọc vội vàng nhìn quanh Ngao Ngọc thư phòng một tuần, hiển nhiên không thèm để ý nàng nói cái gì, chỉ nói: "Nguyên Cát có thể ở đây?"

Nghe thỏ ngọc đề cập Nguyên Cát, nghĩ đến lúc trước Hằng Nga nói Nguyên Cát ngộ sát Bùi Hàng một chuyện, trong lòng căng thẳng, càng đề phòng lên, lạnh lùng nói: "Ta Nhị ca ở nơi nào có liên quan gì tới ngươi? Ngươi đã phạm vào thiên điều, còn muốn sai càng thêm sai hay sao? ! Thức thời liền mau trở lại Thiên đình, khai ra Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu vị trí nhận tội!"

Thỏ ngọc nhưng là cười gằn: "Không tìm được Nguyên Cát, ngươi cũng giống vậy! Ta hiện nay liền đem Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu cho ngươi!" Đang khi nói chuyện đã bay người lên trước, tay phải huyễn ra pháp cụ công kích trực tiếp nàng vai phải.

Thốn Tâm bận bịu cúi người xuống tách ra, cũng là lấy ra Long Tuyền kiếm, thừa dịp thỏ ngọc vồ hụt thời gian thân hình lóe lên, tránh đến môn nơi, thầm nghĩ chính mình hiện nay bị thương, thỏ ngọc lại có Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu, không nhất định là nàng đối thủ, vẫn là nhanh đi Hoa đại ca Nhị ca đến giúp đỡ mới là.

Ai biết nàng mới đụng tới môn duyên, thỏ ngọc đã lại công lại đây, nàng chỉ có thể phòng nghỉ bên trong tránh đi. May mà Ngao Ngọc thư phòng giá sách rất nhiều, có mê cung hình ảnh, nàng bởi muốn mượn những sách này giá né tránh thỏ ngọc, thừa dịp chưa sẵn sàng chạy đi. Nhưng chưa từng nghĩ thỏ ngọc thấy không tìm được nàng, càng trực tiếp đẩy lên giá sách, hiểm bị áp đảo thời khắc, nàng chỉ có thể lộ ra, khi đó thỏ ngọc cũng sử dụng một vật theo nàng rơi xuống đất phương hướng trực kích hướng về nàng.

Nàng thấy vật kia lóng lánh trong suốt, tuy là không nửa điểm góc cạnh nhưng là mạnh mẽ địa lấy pháp khí ánh sáng đem ngàn năm gỗ tử đàn đảo thành bột mịn, mà thôi chính mình tốc độ bây giờ là không thể tránh khỏi.

Mắt thấy cái kia pháp khí muốn đánh bên trong chính mình mặt, thư phòng một góc lạc bất chợt bảy màu ánh sáng đại thịnh, cùng pháp khí ánh sáng hỗ chống đỡ được, ánh sáng rừng rực cho tới nàng không mở mắt nổi.

Nhưng phương nhắm mắt lại, liền nghe được "Ầm" một tiếng làm như vật cứng rơi xuống đất, nàng mở mắt ra liền thấy cái kia pháp khí rơi xuống tại địa, thỏ ngọc chính không thể tin nhìn cái kia cắt thành hai đoạn đồ vật, mà thư phòng cái kia một góc ánh sáng dần nhược gần hướng tới không, nàng đang muốn kinh ngạc thốt lên liền đã nghe đến một quen thuộc tiếng nói nói: "Túi Càn Khôn!"

Nàng kinh hỉ ngẩng đầu, thấy Ma Ngang Nguyên Cát đã chạy tới, an tâm không ngớt; nhưng đang nghe Ma Ngang chi ngữ sau kinh ngạc: "Đó là túi Càn Khôn?"

Ma Ngang gật gù liền đi hướng về thư phòng góc kia, Nguyên Cát bảo hộ ở trước người của nàng nhìn thỏ ngọc nói: "Ngươi hiện nay lén xông vào Tây Hải muốn thương ta tam muội, còn phá huỷ Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu, ngươi cũng biết phải bị tội gì? !"

Nguyên lai vật kia chính là Long thần long cốt làm ra chi Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu, chính thán phục , liền thấy Long Vương long hậu cũng đã tới thư phòng.

Nàng chính muốn nói chuyện, liền nghe Ma Ngang lớn tiếng nói: "Túi Càn Khôn phá!"

Nàng quay đầu lại, liền thấy Ma Ngang thi pháp, vòng quanh túi Càn Khôn hình thành đổ khí tường, nhưng mà trong đó hắc khí nhưng càng ngày càng nhiều, đã có từng tia từng tia hắc khí tràn ra.

Biết rõ lệ khí chi hại, Thốn Tâm bởi muốn qua đi hỗ trợ, nhưng còn chưa bước ra chân liền bị kéo, không kịp phản ứng lại liền bị long hậu đẩy ra, nàng nhất thời không đứng vững ném tới trên cửa, chỉ thấy Long Vương long hậu đi tới túi Càn Khôn một bên, hoá thành hình rồng đem quấn quanh ở ở giữa, trên thân rồng trán ra loang lổ điểm điểm đến ngăn cản lệ khí tràn ra.

Nguyên Cát cùng nàng đang muốn mô phỏng, liền nghe được Ma Ngang hướng về phía bọn họ nói: "Đi tìm Tam đệ cùng Dương Tiễn!", hai cái nhưng cũng không dám rời đi.

Thỏ ngọc lúc này phục hồi tinh thần lại, huyễn ra thanh kiếm liền muốn đâm về phía Nguyên Cát, lại bị Ma Ngang dễ dàng đẩy ra.

Ma Ngang một mặt tấn công về phía thỏ ngọc, một đối mặt với hắn hai người nói: "Tam muội đi Tây Thiên, Nhị đệ đi tìm Dương Tiễn, nhanh!" Trong giọng nói không kiên nhẫn lo lắng, thậm chí sợ sệt, nhưng là bọn họ lần đầu tiên từ Ma Ngang nơi đó nghe được.

Khẽ cắn răng, Nguyên Cát lôi kéo Ngao Thốn Tâm bay ra Tây Hải, trên đường chỉ nói: "Tam muội ngươi đi tìm lão tam, ta này liền đi tư pháp Thiên đình, ghi nhớ kỹ, nhanh!"

Thốn Tâm gật gù, mang theo chưa bao giờ có bất an xoay người cùng Nguyên Cát đối mặt mà đi.

Một đường chạy đi đuổi đến lòng như lửa đốt, nhưng bị vướng bởi có thương tích tại người mà không thể dùng thời gian ngắn nhất chạy tới Linh Sơn, cùng thỏ ngọc đấu pháp hậu càng là mệt mỏi thêm buồn ngủ, Thốn Tâm bởi ngầm bực chính mình thực sự vô dụng.

Chờ thật vất vả đến Linh Sơn, nhưng được báo cho Như Lai ở bên trong giảng kinh, trừ Tịnh Đàn sứ giả bị bệnh tương lai, kim thân la hán đi vào chăm sóc ngoại, còn lại Phật tổ Bồ Tát đều ở trong điện nghe kinh, người ngoài không được tự tiện xâm nhập.

Nàng lời hay lời hung ác luân phiên ra trận đều không được đi vào, tức giận bên dưới hoá thành hình rồng xoay quanh không ngừng, tiếng rồng ngâm thanh, rung khắp Linh Tiêu.

Linh Sơn trong bảo điện, Ngao Ngọc gõ mõ tay một trận, trong mắt vi nổi sóng, quét mắt bốn phía không chút biến sắc chư phật, liền đứng dậy muốn đi.

Lại bị Quan Âm hét lại: "Quảng Lợi Bồ Tát, hà tất chọc bụi trần."

Ngao Ngọc còn chưa kịp trả lời, hắn tà phía trước Đấu Chiến Thắng Phật liền đã đứng dậy, quay về hắn nói: "Tiểu sư đệ, cùng đi cùng đi." Nói xong liền lướt qua một đám Phật sống Bồ Tát bay về phía Ngao Ngọc, cùng hắn cùng hướng về ngoài điện bay đi.

Hai người cách cửa điện chỉ cự một bước, lại bị Như Lai gọi lại: "Đấu Chiến Thắng Phật, Quảng Lợi Bồ Tát, cũng biết hôm nay bước ra cửa này chi quả?" Thanh sắc uy nghiêm, vang vọng Linh Sơn.

Tôn Ngộ Không cũng không quay đầu lại nhân tiện nói: "Tam giới gặp nạn, ta Tôn Ngộ Không liền đi bang, không gì lạ : không thèm khát ngươi này đồ bỏ Đấu Chiến Thắng Phật!"

Ngao Ngọc nhưng là quay đầu lại, sâu sắc nhìn toà kia trên chư phật một chút, phương cười lạnh nói:

"Phật viết tứ đại giai không, nhưng nguyên lai bao quát phàm tính mạng người;

Phật nói phổ độ chúng sinh, nhưng nguyên lai chính là thiết kiếp để cho đến độ? !"

Thấy hoa sen trên bảo tọa người còn muốn nói chuyện, đã cười lạnh nói: "Lúc trước thỏ ngọc tư lấy long cốt, nếu là không người báo cho, nàng lại sao sẽ biết được chỉ là thượng cổ thần khí nhận chủ chi Chân Long long cốt mới có thể tu bổ Bạch Ngọc Xử Cữu, càng là có thể chiếm lấy Chiêu Dao sơn trên mê cốc đến che dấu hơi thở? ! Nếu như không có người tìm cách, nàng vừa đã mượn mê tung thảo ẩn tàng khí tức, thì lại làm sao có thể dễ dàng bị phát hiện nấp trong Ngọc Phong? !"

Cật vấn liên tục, thấy cái kia Chư Thiên thần Phật sắc mặt một hắc tựa một, Ngao Ngọc liên tục cười lạnh, vẫn là truy hỏi không ngớt: "Nếu như không có người xúi giục, nàng lại sao dám tư lấy Tây Hải Chân Long long cốt? ! Nếu như không có người giúp đỡ, nàng lại có thể nào từ Thiên đình chạy ra? !"

Nhìn thấy trên bảo tọa không ít thần Phật Bồ Tát sắc mặt ngạc nhiên nhất bạch, Ngao Ngọc trong mắt hàn ý càng sâu, đột nhiên mở rộng âm lượng:

"Phật tổ từ bi! Là cho rằng để phật quang phổ chiếu, lợi dụng ta Tây Hải Thủy Tộc vì là hi sinh!"

"Phật tổ từ bi! Là cho rằng để tam giới nỗi nhớ nhà, liền cam dùng thế gian vạn ngàn tính mạng vì là chú!"

Hoa sen trên bảo tọa người sắc mặt bỗng dưng nhất bạch, khẩn cô chú dĩ nhiên đọc thầm, nhưng ở phát hiện Tôn Ngộ Không không khác thường sau càng thêm ngạc nhiên mà nhìn về phía đàn hương công đức Phật, người sau nhưng là đúng cửa điện hai vị từ bi nở nụ cười, giống như ngày đó Như Lai niêm hoa, liền cũng đứng dậy hướng cửa điện bay đi.

Quan Âm quay đầu lấy ánh mắt hỏi dò, Như Lai nhưng chỉ mong ba người rời đi bóng lưng, vẻ mặt trang nghiêm địa lắc lắc đầu, chậm rãi nói: " không cần."

[q1] xuất từ ( Sơn Hải kinh ), bội chi sẽ không lạc đường, bài này nội dung vở kịch cần, sửa lại công dụng.

[q2] một loại màu vàng nhạt giấy viết thư. Cũng xưng "Trứng muối tiên" hoặc "Tiết Đào tiên" .

[q3] lữ bản bên trong ( Thải Tang tử. Hận quân không giống Giang Lâu tháng )

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, tiêu tai

Bởi ở Linh Sơn trì hoãn này chư nhiều thời gian, Thốn Tâm càng lo lắng, về Tây Hải trên đường chính là có Cân Đẩu Vân cũng cảm thấy không đủ nhanh, chính là Ngao Ngọc cũng là thấy ra mấy phần lo lắng vẻ.

Tôn Ngộ Không bởi một bên gia tốc một bên trấn an nói: "Tiểu sư đệ, hải sản muội muội, cát nhân tự có thiên tướng, Mạc Ưu Mạc Ưu." Thấy Huyền Trang không nói, bởi nói: "Sư phụ, ngươi đúng là an ủi hạ hắn hai cái."

"A di đà Phật, " Huyền Trang hai tay tạo thành chữ thập sau, nhìn hai cái long nói: "Hoàn toàn không có là loại. [q1] "

Ngao Ngọc trong lòng chìm xuống.

Còn chưa tới Tây Hải, liền nhìn thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển chờ dẫn theo thiên binh đưa đi phụ cận bách tính, mà Tây Hải phía trên đã bị hồng quang bao phủ, hồng quang bên dưới hắc khí lăn lộn chạy chồm, chờ cách gần rồi mới nhìn thấy hắc khí kia chính là do bốn cái Cự Long không ngừng xoay quanh, mượn Bảo Liên đăng lực lượng đem tự thân máu tươi kết hợp Tây Hải nước biển hình thành huyết vụ đem lệ khí áp chế bởi này hạ, Bạch Ngọc Long trên người đều là nhìn thấy mà giật mình loang lổ Hồng Mai. Mà Dương Thiền chính đang huyết vân phía trên nắm thanh hoa Bảo Liên đăng không ngừng thi pháp, Tiểu Ngọc ở bên chờ tiếp tế dầu thắp, mà cái kia Bảo Liên đăng doanh lục ánh sáng càng bị hồng quang giấu!

Bốn phía Dương Tiễn, Na Tra, Trầm Hương, Tiểu Kim ô, Mai Sơn huynh đệ, Thính Tâm cũng Ngao Xuân phân loại sáu phương thi pháp kiềm chế cái kia lệ khí, thấy bọn họ đến , Dương Tiễn bởi cất cao giọng nói: "Tam thái tử cùng công đức Phật xin mời phân biệt làm chủ chấn động đoái [q2] hai vị, thánh Phật mời vào khảm vị!"

Thấy Ngao Ngọc Huyền Trang chờ bay người lên trước, lại nói: "Thốn Tâm, đi giúp Tứ Công Chúa!" Thốn Tâm không còn kịp suy tư nữa, chỉ bay tới Thính Tâm bên cạnh, chiếu Thính Tâm Ngao Xuân nói thi pháp bày trận.

Trong lúc nhất thời hồng quang càng tăng lên, hắc khí không ngừng rống giận trào ra ngoài, nhưng ở đụng tới huyết vụ nháy mắt mất đi hình bóng. Chỉ là mặt trên hắc khí tiêu thất , có không đoạn có mới hắc khí từ trong biển tuôn ra.

Ngao Thốn Tâm nhìn dần dần mất đi huyết sắc bốn cái Chân Long cùng không ngừng từ trong biển dâng lên mà ra hắc khí, lần đầu như thế căm hận túi Càn Khôn chi có thể nạp Càn Khôn.

Mắt thấy hắc khí dần dần làm nhạt thành vụ, nàng còn đến không kịp thả xuống nỗi lòng lo lắng, liền thấy một cái Cự Long đột nhiên rớt xuống, chấn động tới trong biển sóng lớn tầng tầng, nàng gào lên đau đớn: "Mẫu hậu!" Nhưng là không thể bồi tiếp nàng cùng xuống, chính hãy còn cố nén lệ, liền thấy rõ lại một cái Cự Long rớt xuống, nước mắt dâng trào, củng đã là vạn ngàn lời nói đều ngạnh tại yết hầu không phát ra được một lời.

Mà cái kia hai cái vẫn ở chân trời xoay quanh Cự Long tốc độ không giảm mà lại tăng, ngẩng đầu lên, long ngâm thẳng quán cửu thiên.

Ngao Ngọc trong lòng vừa đau vừa giận, nhưng không nói một lời, chỉ càng tăng nhanh thi pháp tốc độ, tụ Biên Kình phong từng trận.

Người bên ngoài tuy có tâm tương khuyên, nhưng đều phân không ra tâm tới tìm tư khuyên lơn chi ngữ, chỉ có thể nghe này thanh tiếng rồng gầm, thống kích nội tâm.

Mà bởi hai cái Cự Long rớt xuống, hồng quang trong nháy mắt đại yếu, hắc khí ít đi ngăn được tán mà lại tụ, rất nhiều phục sí chi tượng, Ngao Ngọc nhìn trước mắt cảnh tượng nhưng không thể rời bỏ quẻ vị nửa bước, chỉ có thể nhìn Thốn Tâm một đám lòng như lửa đốt; Thính Tâm cách này vô hạn huyết vụ trông thấy Ngao Ngọc vẻ mặt, nghiêng đầu nhìn Thốn Tâm Ngao Xuân một chút, không kịp suy nghĩ nhiều liền đã hiện ra chân thân bay vút tiến lên!

Thốn Tâm Ngao Xuân đều là kinh ngạc thốt lên: "Tứ tỷ!" . Nhưng ít đi Thính Tâm lực lượng bọn họ chỉ có thể càng lên tinh thần đến bảo vệ quẻ vị, không nói đến tiến lên!

Nhưng thấy trước mắt Kim Long xoay quanh tiến lên, chỗ đi qua hồng quang trọng thịnh.

Theo thời gian tới tấp trôi qua, máu tươi điểm điểm tiêu hao hết, hắc khí dần bị hồng quang bao vây, nhưng vẫn là chưa từng tan hết, Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng, nhìn đã gần đến thoát lực Ma Ngang, tâm từng điểm từng điểm địa chìm xuống.

Không lâu lắm, cái kia máu tươi tiêu hao hết Cự Long quả lại không chống đỡ nổi, cũng là hướng truỵ xuống đi.

Thốn Tâm cắn chặt môi không để cho mình khóc ra thành tiếng, chỉ hận hắc khí kia ùn ùn không dứt!

Đã thấy Nguyên Cát tựa phát điên giống như vậy, hét dài một tiếng sau tự bạo quanh thân huyết thống, thân rồng khắp chỗ máu tươi phun dùng, dựa vào Bảo Liên đăng lực lượng hướng phía dưới tụ đi; Thính Tâm cũng là một tiếng rồng gầm, liền cùng Nguyên Cát cùng nâng, thân rồng chỗ đi qua hồng quang diễm đến nhìn thấy mà giật mình! Hồng quang khắp chỗ hắc khí tiêu tan thành yên, chung đến rút sạch!

Mà cuối cùng một tia hắc khí mới tiêu tán, không trung hai cái Chân Long đều đã vô lực chống đỡ, thẳng tắp hạ xuống, Dương Tiễn Ngao Ngọc trước tiên phản ứng lại vội vã bay xuống đi tìm, trừ Tiểu Kim ô vẫn ở chân trời đang làm nhiệm vụ ngoại, còn lại đều theo sát phía sau.

Ngao Xuân Thốn Tâm chờ chút tới đất diện thì Dương Tiễn Ngao Ngọc đã vì là Nguyên Cát Thính Tâm khôi phục hình người, cũng tìm được Ma Ngang, làm cho bọn họ nghiêng người dựa vào ở khối trên tảng đá lớn.

Thấy Na Tra Mai Sơn huynh đệ chờ chút đến, Dương Tiễn bởi hạ thấp giọng dặn dò Na Tra cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ đi tìm Long Vương long hậu, thấy Tiểu Ngọc mất máu quá nhiều đã gần đến ngất, toại để Trầm Hương dẫn nàng đi tìm Thái Thượng Lão Quân.

Trầm Hương ôm Tiểu Ngọc không muốn rời đi, nhìn thấy Thính Tâm không nửa điểm tiếng động địa nằm ở nơi đó, Ngao Xuân thống khổ đến thế, tất nhiên là không muốn rời đi, Dương Tiễn chỉ được thúc giục: "Tuy có trước đây lấy huyết túi tiếp tế dầu thắp, có thể Tiểu Ngọc lần này vẫn hao quá nhiều HP, tuy, không kịp Tứ Công Chúa bọn họ như vậy, lại cũng khó miễn có nguy hiểm đến tính mạng, ngươi còn sững sờ ở đây làm cái gì? !"

Trầm Hương ngắm nhìn Ngao Xuân Thính Tâm các loại, khẽ cắn răng, liền ôm Tiểu Ngọc về phía chân trời bay đi.

Ngao Ngọc đem đem ba người mạch tượng, đi tới đỡ Thốn Tâm, đối đầu nàng cùng Ngao Xuân hỏi dò hai mắt, khe khẽ lắc đầu.

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy cả người khí lực bị rút khô giống như vậy, miễn cưỡng đỡ Ngao Ngọc mới đứng vững.

Ngao Xuân nhưng từ lâu chạy tới nửa ôm lại Thính Tâm, không được hô hoán: "Tứ tỷ", Dương Thiền nghe được lòng chua xót, cũng là đi tới ôm cuối cùng một chút hy vọng kêu: "Tứ Công Chúa, mau tỉnh lại. . ."

Trên đầu kim ngày đột địa hào quang chói lọi, nóng rực khó nhịn.

Thính Tâm nhãn da giãy dụa hai lần, chung hoàn toàn mở, nhìn Ngao Xuân cùng Dương Thiền cười đến suy yếu, muốn nói chuyện nhưng vô lực lại phun ra một chữ, Ngao Ngọc thấy Thính Tâm tỉnh lại, bận bịu đỡ Thốn Tâm bước nhanh đi tới Thính Tâm bên cạnh ngồi xổm người xuống, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Tứ tỷ."

Thốn Tâm đã lôi Thính Tâm tay, nhẫn nhịn lệ nói: "Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi nói ta gây họa ngươi đều sẽ giúp ta lượn tới. . ."

Ngao Xuân cũng là nỗ lực gượng cười nói: "Tứ tỷ, ngươi nói muốn xem ta đem A Ly cưới vào cửa, ngươi còn nói muốn xem ta cùng Trầm Hương ai trước có đứa nhỏ, ngươi không thể nuốt lời!" Rõ ràng là leng keng bá đạo bốn chữ, nhưng bởi vì cái kia khóc nức nở mà có vẻ như hài đồng làm nũng.

Thính Tâm trên mặt ý cười càng sâu, chỉ có thể mang theo tất cả không chịu đem Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Xuân liếc nhìn lại nhìn, thấy hắn hai người đều là trong mắt lệ quang điểm điểm, không khỏi than nhẹ một tiếng. Chung đến xem cái kia ký một đời tình ý người, đối đầu hắn thân thiết hai mắt, cật lực trán cái cười sau lướt qua hắn nhìn phía Đông Hải phương hướng, xa xôi địa nhắm hai mắt lại.

Ngao Xuân đại bi: "Tứ tỷ!"

Dương Thiền cũng là lệ như suối trào, khó phát một lời.

Sáng sủa trời quang, đột nhiên liền xuống nổi lên mặt trời vũ, tinh tế kéo dài, không thể đoạn tuyệt.

Thốn Tâm quay đầu đi, giận hờn tựa nói: "Ngươi giả bộ ngủ lừa gạt ta, ta sẽ không lên làm." Thấy Ma Ngang Nguyên Cát ở bên cạnh dựa vào trên tảng đá lớn cũng là một bộ ngủ say dạng, nàng đột nhiên dẫn theo mấy phần lửa giận, sau khi hít sâu một hơi thấp giọng dụ dỗ: "Đại ca, Nhị ca, phụ vương mẫu hậu đang chờ chúng ta đi tìm, các ngươi tỉnh lại đi."

Nhưng không nửa điểm đáp lại, nàng bởi đưa tay ra nắm Nguyên Cát mặt, cười đến lệ quang liễm liễm: "Nhị ca, ngươi lại không tỉnh lại, ta liền đem để Tam ca đem ngươi như bây giờ vẽ ra đến, sau đó truyền tống tứ hải. Đến lúc đó tứ hải cho tới bá phụ, cho tới tôm cua, nhất định cũng đều cười ngươi nam nhi bảy thước bị ta bắt nạt, đến lúc đó ngươi không chiếm được tức phụ đừng trách ta."

Thấy vẫn không nửa điểm đáp lại, nàng liền biến thành người khác làm nũng, nói: "Đại ca, Nhị ca làm sao đều không để ý ta, ngươi tới giúp ta phân xử thử, ngươi tỉnh lại, giúp ta phân xử thử."

Một mực vẫn là không nửa điểm đáp lại.

Nàng nhưng càng bị khơi dậy cái kia cỗ sự dẻo dai, lôi kéo hai người lại diêu lại chuyển động, nói: "Các ngươi không nữa để ý đến ta, ta liền tức rồi! Các ngươi không nữa để ý đến ta, ta liền lần thứ hai lén ra Tây Hải, gặp phải hoạ lớn ngập trời, xem các ngươi để ý tới hay không ta!" Nói, nhưng như lại sợ hai nhân sinh khí giống như vậy, cụp xuống đầu quy củ nói: "Các ngươi tỉnh lại nói với ta câu nói có được hay không, chỉ muốn các ngươi lại hoán ta một tiếng tam muội, ta nhất định sẽ không gây rắc rối, đàng hoàng địa chờ ở Tây Hải, chỉ muốn các ngươi lại gọi ta một tiếng tam muội. . ."

Nàng bởi quay đầu lôi kéo Ngao Ngọc tay áo, dẫn theo mấy phần năn nỉ nói: "Tam ca, ngươi giúp ta đánh thức bọn họ có được hay không? Có được hay không?" Thấy Thính Tâm bên kia cũng là một mảnh tĩnh lặng, rồi hướng nghe thầm nghĩ: "Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, đại ca Nhị ca Tam ca cũng không trả lời ta, ngươi tới ứng ta một câu, có được hay không?"

Nhưng vẫn là không nửa điểm đáp lại, nàng chỉ có thể bị thua tựa địa quay về Ngao Ngọc nói: "Cái kia Tam ca, ngươi giúp ta đánh thức Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, đại ca Nhị ca trước tiên không nói, Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ từ nhỏ liền nghe lời ngươi, nếu ngươi gọi nàng, nàng nhất định ứng."

"Tam muội, " Ngao Ngọc nhẹ nhàng nắm chặt tay nàng, đang muốn nói cái gì, liền thấy phía trước cách đó không xa, Mai Sơn huynh đệ mang đến hai người. Hắn từ thân đến tâm, đều chỉ cảm thấy lạnh.

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy ngao trong tay ngọc nhiệt độ chợt giảm xuống, quay đầu lại theo ánh mắt của hắn nhìn lại, đem con mắt đóng lại trợn, vẫn là không tin. Nhưng chỉ thấy cái kia quen thuộc cực kỳ hai người cách mình càng ngày càng gần, chung nằm ở trước mặt mình sa địa trên.

Nàng không nói một lời tay chân cùng sử dụng địa đến hai người bên cạnh, đưa tay ra vì bọn họ sắp xếp ổn thỏa bên tai tóc rối bời, nhưng ở đụng tới mặt nháy mắt đưa tay rụt trở về, lại run run rẩy rẩy địa đưa tay ra, muốn tham Ngao Nhuận hơi thở, đưa đến một nửa khi lại bị người ngăn cản, nàng theo đôi tay kia nhìn lên, thấy rõ người tới sau trong lòng Vô Danh giận lên, lạnh như hàn băng nói: "Thả ra."

Dương Tiễn muốn nói cái gì, Ngao Ngọc cũng đã đi tới kéo dài Ngao Thốn Tâm, cũng không thèm nhìn hắn một cái, chỉ ôm lấy Ngao Thốn Tâm nói: "Tam muội, bọn họ đi tới."

Bọn họ đi tới, bốn chữ, năm cái mệnh, nói năng có khí phách.

Thốn Tâm dưới chân mềm nhũn, buông mình ở Ngao Ngọc trong lồng ngực nhắm hai mắt lại, chỉ nguyện liền như vậy ngủ say.

Ngao Ngọc ôm trong lồng ngực duy nhất chí thân, cách màn mưa nhìn về phía trước người bởi tiêu tốn quá nhiều nước biển đã thành hồ nước Tây Hải, đột nhiên liền nghĩ tới ngày ấy một nhà tổng hợp.

Long Vương long hậu nói, mãn đình cùng tụ cười tướng ngữ, thật tốt.

Đúng đấy, thật tốt, mưa phùn đánh ở trên mặt, lành lạnh.

Dương Tiễn đi tới Dương Thiền bên cạnh, còn chưa mở miệng Dương Thiền liền đã nhào vào trong ngực, hắn vỗ Dương Thiền lưng, không nói ra được câu an ủi chi ngữ, nghĩ đến có thể nói cái gì đây?

Có thể nói cái gì đây?

Công đức Phật nhìn trời tế hai tay tạo thành chữ thập, không tiếng động nói: "Cái gì gọi là đồ đao? Như thế nào thành Phật?"

[q1] xuất từ ( Đại Niết bàn kinh ): "Yêu biệt ly, oán hận biết, nhắm mắt xuôi tay, hoàn toàn không có là loại. Có điều là đầy mắt không hoa, hoàn toàn hư ảo."

[q2] lấy tự bát quái, nhưng Lâu chủ không hiểu trận pháp cái gì, vì lẽ đó không cần để ý vị trí này cùng trận pháp vấn đề = =

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

, chương cuối

Hoa Sơn trên Thánh Mẫu miếu, hoa đào nở đến chính thịnh, một phái mềm nhẹ lưu luyến.

Một thân quần áo trắng Dương Thiền dâng một chén trà đưa cho Dương Tiễn, cười đến thanh đạm: "Nhị ca không cần cố ý đến một chuyến."

"Tam muội, " nhưng là không biết làm sao nói thêm gì nữa.

Dương Thiền chính mình cũng bưng chén trà nhỏ nói: "Ngạn Xương tuy rằng đi rồi, nhưng ta còn có Trầm Hương, còn có Nhị ca, còn có này Hoa Sơn bách tính, Nhị ca không cần lo lắng cho ta."

Dương Tiễn an lòng không ít, nhìn Dương Thiền gật đầu cười nói: "Tam muội, ngươi quả nhiên là, lớn rồi." Rõ ràng là hơn một nghìn tuổi người, nhưng vẫn cảm giác đến cái từ này thích hợp nhất.

Ngày đó tinh chế lệ khí thời gian, Lưu Ngạn Xương ở Hoa Sơn lớp học dạy học, đột nhiên một trận địa chấn, hắn để hết thảy học sinh chạy ra lớp học hướng trống trải chỗ chạy, chính mình lại vì cứu một người khác lão tiên sinh mà bị ngã xuống cây cột đè chết.

Hắn vốn tưởng rằng Lưu Ngạn Xương chết rồi, Dương Thiền sẽ mất ăn mất ngủ sau lựa chọn lại vào Luân Hồi đi tìm Lưu Ngạn Xương chuyển thế, nhưng hắn lại không nghĩ rằng, Dương Thiền ngồi ở chỗ này cùng mình thưởng thức trà ngắm hoa, nói nàng sẽ vì Trầm Hương vì mình, càng Hoa Sơn bách tính sống tiếp.

Dương Thiền nghe xong hắn dùng từ, sững sờ một chút, mới nói: "Nhị ca, Ngạn Xương mới vừa đi khi , ta nghĩ rất nhiều. Ta làm nhiều năm như vậy Hoa Sơn Thánh Mẫu, cứu nhiều người như vậy, nhưng ở chồng mình cần nhất cứu trợ thời điểm, vì là chết sống của người khác hối hả. Lúc đầu chỉ cảm thấy trào phúng, cho tới bây giờ đều còn có mấy phần trào phúng cảm giác.

"Nhưng là ta là bị phàm nhân cung phụng Tam Thánh Mẫu, ở tại vị ty chức, nắm chắc liền muốn có thất. Ta mất đi Ngạn Xương, ta tiếc nuối, nhưng không hối hận. Bởi vì nếu như hắn ở vị trí của ta, hắn cũng sẽ theo ta làm đồng dạng sự. Cũng từng phán quá có thể với hắn đời đời kiếp kiếp, nhưng mọi chuyện sao có thể thập toàn thập mỹ.

"Từ trước ở Nhị ca che chở hạ sống bao lâu, tổng nghĩ mọi chuyện đều có thể song toàn, nhưng đã quên Nhị ca cũng có khó khăn thời điểm, không riêng gì muội muội cần ca ca, ca ca cũng cần muội muội, vì lẽ đó Nhị ca, thiền nhi chưa biết đi, cũng sẽ không không nữa tin ngươi."

Dương Tiễn càng là cảm thấy viền mắt nóng lên, trong lòng tất cả cảm khái, nhưng cũng chỉ hộc ra bốn chữ: "Tam muội, cảm tạ."

Thấy Dương Thiền là chưa bao giờ có bình tĩnh an hòa, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại cuối cùng nhẫn tâm nói: "Tam muội, Trầm Hương muốn cùng với Tiểu Ngọc, chính là không vào Tiên đạo. Hắn tuy dựa vào trong cơ thể tiên đan cùng một thân phép thuật có thể sống hơn một nghìn năm, nhưng vẫn cứ có rời đi một ngày, Tiểu Ngọc cũng là; ngươi đến lúc đó, khả năng thừa chịu được?"

Dương Thiền nhưng không trả lời mà hỏi lại: "Cái này phải hỏi Nhị ca , Nhị ca nhưng là có tính toán làm vĩnh viễn tư pháp thiên thần?"

Hai huynh muội đối diện nở nụ cười.

Dương Thiền thấy cái kia hoa đào mềm nhẹ, bị gió thổi quá hoa đào vội vàng đi, dẫn theo mấy phần đau lòng, nói: "Nhị ca, Ngạn Xương cách ta mà đi, ta tuy tiếc nuối nhưng không hối hận, còn bởi ta với hắn chưa từng lãng phí quá trong cuộc sống có thể cùng nhau tại mọi thời khắc. Nhị ca, ta không hy vọng ngươi đến lúc hối hận."

Dương Tiễn cũng là nhìn một chỗ hoa đào, nói: "Dương Tiễn đã hối hận, chỉ là sự có khó khăn."

Dương Thiền không nói, than nhẹ một tiếng, chỉ thấy phong lướt qua, lại mang đến một mảnh hoa đào rơi xuống địa

Hoa Sơn trên rỗi rãnh thăm thẳm, trên chín tầng trời nhưng là chong đèn thâu đêm.

Chỉ mấy cái không sợ chết cung nữ mới dám tranh thủ lúc rảnh rỗi nói chuyện gần sự.

Có người nói ngày đó Tây Hải vì là tiêu mất lệ khí hóa thành hồ nước [q1], thế gian bách tính cảm công đức dồn dập kiến miếu cung phụng; mà tây Hải Long Vương long hậu long tử cùng Đông Hải Tứ Công Chúa vì là bỏ mình, Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu niệm vì là tam giới không để ý tính mạng cử chỉ, rất là ngợi khen cũng đại bìa bốn hải, đồ vật hai hải càng hơn; nhưng tự cấp Tây Hải phong thưởng thì tây Hải Long tộc bên trong duy hai sống sót Tam công chúa cùng đã vào Phật môn Tam thái tử phong thưởng, lại bị hai người cảm ơn, chỉ nói hy vọng có thể từ Tây Hải phụ cận trên trời dẫn tiếp theo cỗ nước chảy truyền vào Tây Hải. Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu tất nhiên là đáp lại, sau lần đó cái kia tư pháp thiên thần vợ trước Ngao Thốn Tâm liền theo Bát Bộ Thiên Long Quảng Lực Bồ Tát, theo Đấu Chiến Thắng Phật một đạo đi tới Hoa Quả Sơn.

Càng có nói ngày đó Đấu Chiến Thắng Phật, Bát Bộ Thiên Long Quảng Lực Bồ Tát cùng đàn hương công đức Phật đến đây giúp đỡ Tây Hải nguyên là ở Phật tổ giảng kinh khi trộm chạy ra, lúc đó tình thế cấp bách không thể cùng bàn tướng thác ngọn nguồn, ngôn ngữ còn nhiều có mạo phạm, nhưng Phật tổ nhớ tới kỳ tâm vì là muôn dân mà ở tam giới có công, cố rất là ngợi khen cũng không trách móc nặng nề.

Nhưng cũng có người đạo tự ba người trở về Tây Thiên sau liền lại chưa thấy bọn họ đi ra, theo giải thích là ba người chuyên tâm hướng về Phật không hỏi đến nữa thế sự, cố chỉ ở đạo trường chuyên tâm tụng Phật.

Mà nhấc lên ngày đó Tây Hải tiêu mất lệ khí, liền không thể không đề làm hại chi thỏ ngọc.

Hằng Nga tiên tử bởi hắn phạm vào lỗi lớn, chủ động tấu xin mời bác tiên cốt đánh vào Luân Hồi, tư pháp thiên thần càng là xin mời chỉ để cho vào Súc Sinh đạo, chờ chân tâm ăn năn mới có thể gửi hồn người sống làm người. Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu duẫn.

Mà lần này tư pháp thiên thần tinh chế lệ khí sau, kinh Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu thủ có thể liền áp dụng mới thiên điều bên trong tiên nhân động phàm tâm một chương.

Nhưng ở một đám tiên gia cũng chờ nhìn hắn xử lý như thế nào Tam Thánh Mẫu một nhà thời điểm, lại không nghĩ rằng Lưu Ngạn Xương bỏ mình, mà Tam Thánh Mẫu tiếp tục che chở Hoa Sơn bách tính; Lưu Trầm Hương càng là từ chối Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu tung tiên chức, tình nguyện vì là yêu — ở tiên trong mắt người, nắm giữ Thông Thiên pháp lực nhưng cũng không phải thần tiên có một thường gọi, yêu — diễn không nhìn được, nhưng đau đầu phát hiện tư pháp thiên thần lần này về hôm sau phổ biến mới thiên điều thủ đoạn chi lôi lệ phong hành càng tăng lên từ trước, tác phong làm việc cũng là so với trước đây càng độc ác, không ít tiên gia oán thanh liên tục, cáo đi Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu trước mặt đều bị Bát công chúa mấy câu nói dễ dàng hóa giải. Mà trong đó may mắn có Thác Tháp Thiên Vương từ giữa đọ sức, không ít tiên gia mới tránh được bị phạt chi kiếp.

Mà bởi mới thiên điều chi thực thi, tất cả mọi người bận rộn đến mức tiêu khó lúc đầu ngạch, đúng là không có thời gian suy nghĩ phàm tâm việc. Ở giữa hoặc có mười mấy số may tiên gia bởi tư pháp thiên thần từ thế gian vừa ý mấy người, thăng tiên chức đến giúp đỡ, đúng là khá hoạt lạc một phen tâm tư. Nhưng mà tự nguyện lột đi tiên cốt hưởng một đời tình duyên nhưng cũng bất quá như vậy mười mấy, cái kia mười mấy bên trong, đúng là có nhiều hơn phân nửa lịch một đời yên hỏa sau đều lựa chọn trọng tu vi tiên, không cần thiết nói tỉ mỉ.

Chúng tiên như vậy bận bận rộn rộn yên phận địa ở trên trời qua một năm có thừa, chính là thế gian năm trăm năm, vừa vặn đủ ép cái Tôn Ngộ Không ở Ngũ Hành Sơn hạ thời gian, Thiên đình đột nhiên sôi sùng sục — tư pháp thiên thần xin nghỉ, cũng đề cử Thác Tháp Thiên Vương Lý Tĩnh vì là kế nhiệm tư pháp thiên thần, Bát công chúa phụ trợ. Tư pháp thiên thần xin nghỉ tấu chương trình lên không lâu, Hoa Sơn Tam Thánh Mẫu tấu chương cũng là đưa lên.

Bị Dương Tiễn nghiền ép mấy trăm năm, cùng Dương Thiền giao hảo mấy trăm năm, đột nhiên thấy hai người này đều phải đi, càng là không quen lên.

Cẩn thận tưởng tượng phiên không có Dương Tiễn Thiên đình sẽ hình dáng gì, lại phát hiện nên làm vẫn phải là làm, sống sẽ không thiếu hơn nửa phần. Nhưng lại nghĩ đến chính mình tuy là tường trường sinh bất lão, nhưng phải bị bực này tội; Dương Tiễn tuy là không hề có thể trường sinh, nhưng lấy pháp lực của hắn sống ngàn năm vạn năm cũng không phải việc khó, mình ở này bận bịu chết bận việc, hắn cái kia đã từng bận rộn nhất tư pháp thiên thần nhưng có thể đi tiêu dao tự tại, trong lúc nhất thời càng không hy vọng hắn đi, chỉ nghĩ đến Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu định sẽ không phê này tấu chương, để cho chạy như thế cái người tài ba.

Có điều Phật đạo đánh nhiều năm như vậy liên hệ, nghĩ đến Ngọc đế Vương Mẫu cũng sẽ không để cho chạy như thế viên thật quân cờ.

Nhưng chưa từng nghĩ quá Ngọc đế nhàn nhạt phiêu một chút hai huynh muội tấu chương sau sẽ vứt về trên bờ, không mặn không lạt hỏi nghĩ đến một đám tiên gia: "Chúng tiên đối với tư pháp thiên thần cùng Tam Thánh Mẫu từ đi tiên chức một chuyện, thấy thế nào?"

Chúng tiên cúi đầu, không người tiếp lời.

Một lúc lâu, Hằng Nga chắp tay nói: "Tư pháp thiên thần cùng Tam Thánh Mẫu là trời đình gian lao hơn một nghìn năm, hiện nay tam giới An Bình, có công thành lui thân chi tâm, mong rằng bệ hạ nương nương đáp ứng!"

Lý Tĩnh, Bát công chúa cũng chắp tay nói: "Mong rằng bệ hạ nương nương đáp ứng!" Cũng rất có ăn ý bỏ thêm câu: "Bệ hạ nương nương thánh minh!"

Na Tra quệt mồm một lát, thấy Dương Tiễn nhìn về phía mình nở nụ cười, chung bất đắc dĩ nói: "Mong rằng bệ hạ nương nương đáp ứng! Bệ hạ nương nương thánh minh!"

Trong lúc nhất thời, "Vọng bệ hạ nương nương đáp ứng! Bệ hạ nương nương thánh minh!" Liên tiếp, Ngọc đế nhưng chỉ mong dưới trướng khoác Bàn Long áo khoác trên mặt cung cung kính kính đến không nói một lời người , tương tự không nói một lời.

Vương Mẫu nhìn một chút Ngọc đế, lại nhìn một chút Dương Tiễn, biết lúc nào đi ý đã định, toại thấp giọng khuyên nhủ: "Bệ hạ, nếu không lưu lại được, vậy liền đơn giản không để lại. Lý Tĩnh hiệp trợ hắn nơi xử lý sự vụ nhiều năm, nghĩ đến cũng thông thạo, tuy rằng cá tính ôn nhu chút, nhưng có Bát nhi từ bên hiệp trợ, chúng ta lại nhìn chăm chú vô cùng chút, nghĩ đến cũng không ngại."

Ngọc đế cau mày một lát, cuối cùng nói: "Chuẩn tấu."

"Tiểu thần cảm ơn bệ hạ nương nương!" Từng chữ từng câu, đều là nhiều còn trẻ có ung dung thoải mái .

Na Tra lưu luyến địa cùng Dương Tiễn đồng thời đem Dương Thiền đưa đến Hoa Sơn sau, lại sẽ Dương Tiễn, Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ đưa đến Quán Giang khẩu, quệt mồm tả oán nói: "Nhị ca, ngươi muốn từ đi tiên chức cũng không nói cho ta biết trước một tiếng, như vậy ta tự nhiên cùng ngươi cùng đi."

"Na Tra huynh đệ, ngươi từ đi tiên chức, phụ thân ngươi làm sao sẽ đáp ứng? Còn nữa ngươi cũng từ đi tiên chức, hắn đến bận bịu thành ra sao?" Dương Tiễn lung lay cây quạt, một phái bừa bãi.

Na Tra thấy hắn như vậy, ngược lại có mấy phần chưa trời cao trước tự tại hào hiệp, ngược lại cũng vui mừng, chỉ cười nói: "Cái kia Nhị ca, sau đó ngươi rảnh rỗi thời điểm hơn nhiều, có thể nhớ tới tìm ta uống rượu."

Không kịp Dương Tiễn tiếp lời, Hao Thiên Khuyển đã cười nói: "Tam thái tử, sau này ngươi Quý Nhân bận chuyện, chủ nhân ta tìm ngươi uống rượu thì ngươi không muốn cự tuyệt mới vâng." Mai Sơn huynh đệ cũng dồn dập cười ứng.

Na Tra vung vung tay, nói: "Làm sao có khả năng."

Mọi người lại chuyện phiếm vài câu, Na Tra liền cáo từ rời đi. Mà Mai Sơn huynh đệ cũng đạo chính mình nhiều năm không về Mai Sơn, thật là hoài niệm, bởi vậy nguyện về Mai Sơn, Dương Tiễn cũng không nhiều lưu, chỉ nói sau này nhiều tụ, liền nhìn theo bọn họ rời đi.

Hao Thiên Khuyển thấy lập tức yên tĩnh lại Dương phủ, cổ vũ tính xem hướng về Dương Tiễn, vừa mới nói một tiếng "Chủ nhân", liền thấy Dương Tiễn vuốt đầu của hắn, nói: "Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi đi trước Hoa Sơn tìm tam muội, ta qua một thời gian ngắn tới tìm ngươi."

Hao Thiên Khuyển trầm mặc một lát, phương rầu rĩ nói: "Được."

Tây Hải, tất cả bắt đầu địa phương.

Đã rách nát trong long cung, Dương Tiễn lắc đem quạt giấy chậm rãi đi dạo, dừng một chút đi một chút, lại không phát hiện có người kia đã trở lại dấu vết, lại nghĩ tới Ngao Xuân A Ly cùng Trầm Hương Tiểu Ngọc ngày đại hôn nàng cũng không từng xuất hiện, trong lòng càng là bắt đầu hoảng loạn.

Chỉ tăng nhanh bước chân, nỗ lực tìm được một điểm nàng đã trở lại dấu vết. Đợi đến một lá thư phòng, chỉ thấy án trên vẫn cứ quán quyển sách, thư trên bày đặt Tiết Đào tiên, nhìn kỹ bên dưới chính là người kia bút tích, so với Thiên trăm năm trước được rồi quá nhiều.

Hắn vừa mới cầm lấy cái kia thi tiên, liền thấy cái kia thi tiên nát thành bụi phấn. Không nhịn được tự giễu, Long cung ở dưới nước vì vậy không bụi Vô Trần, làm sao càng cho rằng này chí ít lên ngàn năm thi tiên cũng sẽ không hỏng mất?

Mà thấy rõ cái kia án trên mở ra trang sách sau, trong đầu hắn thoáng hiện lúc trước cùng Dương Thiền đã nói "Sự có khó khăn" chi ngữ, lúc này tâm tình cũng không phải hối hận hai chữ có thể hình dung.

Liền vội vã chạy tới Hoa Quả Sơn, trên núi nước chảy róc rách, kỳ hoa mùi thơm, tế điệp Phiên Tiên, quần hầu tế nháo, hắn đều chỉ ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ hướng phía trước đi, từng bước từng bước, làm như đi xuống gần đây hai ngàn năm [q2] đến chua ngọt cay đắng.

Cho đến đi tới sơn lưng nơi một lưng dương nơi, phi bộc tuôn trào, bi lạc ngọc, bốn phía kỳ đằng quái mạn tướng triền quấy rầy nhau, Ngao Ngọc nghiêng người một bước làm cho hắn thấy rõ phía sau cảnh tượng sau, không đau khổ không vui nói: "May mà ngươi vẫn phải tới."

Lời cuối sách:

Không biết lại qua mấy đời mấy năm, thương hải hóa Tang Điền. Phàm nhân một nhóm lại một nhóm địa đổi, không biết mấy bối trước đây truyền miệng lòng mang tam giới che chở phàm nhân tư pháp thiên thần cũng là lại chưa hiện ra quá thần tích, khoảng chừng kể chuyện tiên sinh cố sự trung phong quang ra trận bi tráng kết thúc, trở thành sống ở cố sự bên trong nhân vật. Mà những Tây Hải đó vì là hộ tam giới an bình mà hóa thành hồ nước cố sự dần dần bị phủ đầy bụi ở cổ trong sách. Tây bên bờ biển hạn lạo tai ương tần hiện thời tây Hải Long Vương lại chưa hiển linh, nghe nói mẹ tổ hữu cầu tất ứng, không ít phàm nhân dồn dập sửa bái mẹ tổ. Cũng lại có không ít phàm nhân thân thấy bát tiên độ hải thải tiên dược mà cung phụng bát tiên...

Phật tổ Bồ Tát, Tiên Quân Đạo Tổ còn đang phàm nhân không nhìn thấy địa phương đi chính mình cái kia chí cao vô thượng chi trách, mà nhân gian thần miếu nhưng là xây một toà lại một toà, triều đình trong thần tiên cũng là thay đổi một lại một, bổ nhiệm thế sự biến thiên thương hải tang điền, dường như chỉ có Quán Giang khẩu toà kia Dương trạch chưa từng loang lổ.

Kim ô đến rồi lại đi, trăng tàn từ Vân Trung đi thong thả ra tung xuống hào quang màu xanh, tưới một mảnh sóng nước lấp loáng, bên bờ trên lầu tiếng ca vừa vặn.

Có chuyện tốt giả lấy ( Giang Lâu tháng ) ký chi:

Ca vừa vặn, vũ chính diệu, trên lầu chính huyên náo. Hàn giang thanh ba lẫm, minh nguyệt nửa Yểu Yểu.

Muốn hỏi trăng rằm người nơi nào? Thanh Lưu vẫn rả rích, không thẫn thờ.

Tình phương nùng, ý phương mật, tiếng trống canh ba tiếng đã tần vang.

Cười thóa đàn lang, tóc bạc Hà Sinh sớm. Không nói gì tự ngưng lập, kim kê đột báo sáng.

Hiểu Mộng không kịp truy Cô Tinh, trăng tàn nhưng theo mảnh phàm đi, không bích tự xa xôi.

Nhưng nguyên lai, Bạch Vân vô tâm, Diệc Thành thương cẩu.

[q1] Bosi đằng hồ, cổ xưng Tây Hải, 360 bách khoa cố sự nói thời cổ nhân gian đại hạn, tây Hải Long Vương vì là giải nạn hạn hán, lấy Tây Hải chi thủy mưa xuống, khiến Tây Hải thu nhỏ lại Vi Hồ bạc (cái này bách khoa độ tin cậy chờ thương thảo = =) nhưng bài này mượn trước dùng truyền thuyết này kết cục = =

[q2] gần năm 2000 nguyên do: Dương Tiễn vài mươi tuổi lớn lên, sau gặp phải Ngọc Đỉnh học tập bái sư học nghệ, phá núi cứu mẹ, sau lại trị thủy, quãng thời gian này không thể thi. Sau đó hòa ly đến Thốn Tâm bị nhốt Tây Hải có năm 365 (Thốn Tâm tự mình nói trên trời hơn một năm); khoảng thời gian này thêm vào ngàn năm hôn nhân tính ra bốn bỏ năm lên sau toán làm 1400 năm hơn.

Sau đó Thốn Tâm bị tù đến Trầm Hương hôm nào điều, Trầm Hương ra trận khi 16 tuổi, hắn học phép thuật cái gì đến hôm nào điều khoảng thời gian này không thể thi, nhưng phép thuật bị phế sau lại lại tu luyện từ đầu, nên cũng phải đến mấy năm đi (không đi bù bảo kịch, có sai lầm hoan nghênh sửa lại), hơn nữa Văn Trung chưa đoạn 500 năm, hẳn là có 1900 năm hơn.

-oOo-

Generated By QuickTranslator


	4. Bảo Kính

**Tên sách: Bảo Kính**

 **宝镜**

 **Tác giả: Nhất Lĩnh Đạm Nga Hoàng**

Một ngàn năm vợ chồng, bốn trăm năm chia lìa, hắn cùng nàng trong lúc đó ân oán đã tính không rõ ràng.

Đã tính không rõ, vậy, khiếm đi.

( bảo liên đăng ) ( bảo liên đăng tiền truyện ) đồng nhân, tiển tâm, ngọt văn không ngược đã kết thúc

Nội dung nhãn: Chuyên nhất tình gương vỡ lại lành tiên hiệp tu chân nguyên hướng

Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: Nhân vật chính: Dương Tiển, Ngao Thốn Tâm ┃ phối hợp diễn: Ngao Nhược, Vương Thành Giao, Ngao Liệt ┃ cái khác: Tiển tâm, bảo liên đăng, bảo liên đăng tiền truyện

, đệ 1 chương

Đúng là thiếu niên tốt khí phách, tiệm làm quê cũ xuân thời tiết. Dương Tiểu Nhị tám tuổi năm ấy, màu tóc không biết vì sao bắt đầu ố vàng. Vốn huynh muội ba người đều là một đầu tóc đen, Dương Tiểu Nhị này vừa chuyển hoàng, đổ thành đại ca cùng tam muội trò cười, sớm cũng cười, trễ cũng cười, cười không ngừng Dương Tiểu Nhị cấp hỏa công tâm, cùng đại ca đánh mấy giá mới tính xong việc. Về phần tam muội, đó là trách trách không được , như vậy mềm yếu nhu nhu đồng âm, theo tam muội hoa đào giống nhau phấn hồng trong miệng nhỏ nhổ ra, Dương Tiểu Nhị vô luận như thế nào đều trương không mở miệng kêu tam muội im miệng. Nói đi nói đi, tam muội chỉ cần không khóc, nói cái gì hắn đều nhịn — nhẫn không xong, còn không trốn thoát sao?

Ngọc Kính bên hồ, Dương Tiểu Nhị nghiêng người nằm ở mềm yếu hơi ướt át trên cỏ, tay trái chi cáp, tay phải cầm căn cẩu đuôi thảo, khoát lên chi khởi hữu trên gối, nhìn trong vắt ba quang, nhàm chán vô nghĩa phát mộng.

Như chính là tam muội đuổi theo sờ tóc của hắn, đổ cũng không phải cái gì nhẫn không được đại sự. Mẫu thân gần đây không biết nơi nào tìm cái phương thuốc, mỗi đêm đều hầm nhất chén lớn thủ ô canh, ba ba tự mình bưng tới, phi phải tận mắt nhìn Dương Tiểu Nhị uống giọt nước không dư thừa. Ai, không phải là tóc hoàng một điểm thôi? Phụ thân nói, trong nhà không được dùng tiên pháp, hết thảy thuận theo tự nhiên. Này thủ ô canh uống lên mười ngày nay , bản thân tóc không hề gặp hắc, cũng không tính là hết nhân sự, kế tiếp liền tùy theo nó đi nghe theo thiên mệnh tự sinh tự dài, cũng không tốt lắm sao? Lại nói, kia canh thật sự hảo khổ...

Dương Tiểu Nhị trong tay cỏ đuôi chó chiến run lên, dưới thân đại địa bỗng nhiên bắt đầu hơi hơi chấn động, liên quan hồ nước đi theo tạo nên khinh lãng, nhất hoàn nhất hoàn mạn hướng bên bờ, chụp ở hắn bên chân trên cỏ.

Nguyên bản san bằng giữa hồ cành hoa văng khắp nơi, dường như một tòa thủy tinh thủy tinh đài dường như chậm rãi lên cao, Dương Tiểu Nhị đằng ngồi dậy, nhìn không chuyển mắt nhìn chằm chằm "Đài" thượng đứng bóng người. Người nọ một thân hoàng y, tóc đen dùng đồng sắc dây cột tóc cao cao buộc lên, dây cột tóc chính giữa chuế một viên quả phỉ đại trân châu, chói lọi tương ở vàng ròng lũ hoa cái bệ thượng, cách xa như vậy, vẫn cứ phản xạ ra chói mắt quang huy. Tóc mái thật dài, theo chủ nhân hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây đãng đến đãng đi, một khắc không được an phận.

Thủy đài tiệm cao, càng có trượng dư, trên đài người nọ bắt đầu nóng lòng, thay đổi vài cái chỉ quyết vẫn cứ dừng không được thủy đài tiếp tục cất cao, cấp ở trên đài dậm chân. Ai ngờ này chừng một bước hạ, thủy đài ầm ầm sụp đổ, vỡ thành vạn phiến quỳnh hoa loạn ngọc, chỉ nghe một tiếng thét kinh hãi, liên quan người nọ cùng ngã xuống, suất nhập giữa hồ, bắn tung tóe khởi lớn như vậy cành hoa.

Dương Tiển kinh hãi, xoay người tọa tương khởi đến, cái trán môn ra tinh tế mồ hôi, ở ám dạ mỏng manh trong ánh nến rạng rỡ lóng lánh. Cánh tay hắn vẫn cứ vẫn duy trì tiền thân tư thái, phảng phất tìm tòi đi ra ngoài, có thể đem trong nước người nọ vớt lên.

Một ngàn năm trăm qua tuổi đi, như cũ hội làm như vậy mộng sao? Dương Tiển tự thất cười, phục lại nằm hạ, khép lại đôi mắt. Người nọ hiện thời, còn là như vậy lỗ mãng, như vậy làm cho người ta quan tâm sao.

Dù sao là ngủ không được , Dương Tiển dứt khoát phê y ngủ lại, ngón tay khẽ gảy, tẩm điện nhất thời chiếu sáng thông minh. Hắn đi tới án tiền, nhìn chồng chất như núi hồ sơ vụ án, theo bản năng xoa xoa mũi, lược không tình nguyện ngồi xuống, tiện tay niễn khởi một phần đến xem, cũng là Quán Khẩu thổ địa đưa tới.

Năm trước hạ giới làm việc, đi ngang qua Ngọc Kính hồ, Dương Tiển mới biết được kia hồ nước từ lúc ba trăm năm trước một buổi khô cạn, lúc đó cũng cảm thấy kỳ quái, tiếc rằng sự vội trừu không ra thân, chỉ phân phó thổ địa đem phía trước nhiều năm địa phương chí hồ sơ đưa lên ba mươi ba trọng thiên, cung hắn nhàn khi tinh tế điều tra khảo cứu.

Ngọc Kính hồ không là tầm thường tiểu hồ, muốn ở ngắn ngủn vài cái canh giờ nội tháo nước mạt tịnh, cho dù là tứ hải Long Vương cũng muốn khá phí một phen khí lực, huống chi việc này làm được lặng yên không một tiếng động, nhân thần bất giác, không thể không kêu cao cư cửu trọng tư pháp thiên thần kinh tâm.

Địa phương chí thượng lại nhìn không ra manh mối, Dương Tiển đứng lên thân, đuôi mắt đảo qua, binh khí giá thượng tam thủ giao hóa thành mặc phiến lấy ở trong tay hắn, bước ra tẩm điện. Nguyên bản nằm ở cửa Hao Thiên Khuyển "Tăng" một chút vãnh tai, tứ chừng phe phẩy đuôi, trong mũi phun ra hưng phấn hơi thở: "Chủ nhân, chúng ta đi chỗ nào?"

"Ngủ không được, đi xuống đi một chút." Dương Tiển sờ sờ đầu của hắn, xuống phía dưới đè, "Ngươi còn ngủ của ngươi, ta nửa khắc hơn khắc liền hồi."

Hao Thiên Khuyển nhất lăn lông lốc biến trở về nhân thân, lại vẫn cứ dùng ót cọ cọ Dương Tiển bả vai nói: "Chủ nhân không ngủ, ta cũng không ngủ, ta đồng chủ nhân cùng nhau." Dương Tiển cười, xem như ngầm đồng ý. Chủ tớ hai người giá vân, hướng Quán Khẩu bay đi.

Ngọc Kính hồ hiện thời đã chỉ còn một mảnh đất trũng, khô nứt hoàng thổ cùng nơi cùng nơi , a miệng rộng không có hảo ý chỉ thiên cười. Thỉnh thoảng có vài cọng cỏ hoang, từ lâu chết héo, theo cuối mùa xuân đầu mùa hè nóng phong, bất đắc dĩ đong đưa thân thể.

Không có thủy, người nọ lại cũng vô pháp tự trong hồ hiện thân, cũng liền không cần lo lắng thủy đài sụp đổ thôi? Dương Tiển bỗng nhiên có chút nói không rõ trong lòng là buồn cười vẫn là khổ sở, lững thững đi thong thả tới giữa hồ thấp nhất chỗ, khom người cầm lấy một khối hoàng thổ, ngón giữa cùng ngón cái vân vê, liền hóa thành bột phấn bay xuống. Hao Thiên Khuyển đứng ở hạ phong chỗ, không phòng bị bị hoàng thổ hô nhất cái mũi, ngứa thẳng đánh hắt xì.

Vậy mà hạn đến tình trạng này! Dương Tiển thẳng đứng dậy đến, đoạ giậm chân một cái, gọi khai quật tra hỏi. Kia thổ địa ước chừng đang ở ban ngày tẩm, vẻ mặt không tình nguyện bị đánh thức, trợn mắt vừa thấy đúng là quyền khuynh tam giới tư pháp thiên thần giảm xuống, nhất thời không có buồn ngủ.

"Hồ này là ba trăm năm trước làm? Phía trước có gì chinh triệu?" Dương Tiển mở ra mặc phiến, có một chút không một chút phe phẩy, trời nóng ngay cả biết đều lười kêu lên một tiếng, của hắn tấn biên không chút nào không thấy mồ hôi.

"Là là, hồi thượng tiên lời nói, đúng là ba trăm năm trước. Chinh triệu sao, " thổ địa dừng một chút, sưu tràng vét bụng nghĩ nghĩ nói: "Cũng không thể nói không có, hồ này tự đến liền lộ ra cổ quái." Kia thổ địa thập phần nói nhiều, khẩu nói thủ so ngay cả Ngọc Kính hồ theo cổ đến nay chuyện cũ đều phiên xuất ra, lúc nào có yêu phong mãnh liệt, ngư dân bất đắc dĩ đem võng trụ cá chép phóng đi phương lấy đi thoát, lại là cái gì nhà giàu tử chơi thuyền trên hồ, hốt đến một trận sóng to đem thuyền đánh nghiêng, toàn thuyền lớn nhỏ táng thân đáy hồ, chỉ có trước khi bắt đến tiểu nha đầu may mắn được cứu trợ...

Dương Tiển nhíu nhíu mày, nâng tay ngăn trở thổ địa tiếp tục lắm mồm, suy tư một lát sắc mặt đã là tế cùng, "Ngươi nói này đó cũng không có thể giữ lời. Đi ngang qua thần tiên mắt thấy bất bình ra tay giúp đỡ cũng là có , cùng hồ nước khô cạn không hề liên hệ."

Hao Thiên Khuyển cúi đầu nghĩ nghĩ, sau một lúc lâu "Thử" cười nói: "Bực này làm việc, đổ rất giống tam..." Lời còn chưa dứt liền bị Dương Tiển lấy phiến đánh đầu hung hăng gõ một cái: "Ta cùng với nơi này chức quan tra xét tình tiết vụ án, nơi nào đến phiên ngươi ngắt lời?" Dương Tiển bản gương mặt, "Lại có lần sau, ngươi tự hồi chân quân thần điện đi lĩnh phạt, không cần đi theo ta!"

Hao Thiên Khuyển chẳng hề để ý co rụt lại đầu, tựa hồ bị nhiệt khí chưng chịu không nổi thông thường ha một hơi, đầu lưỡi nhổ ra, lại bỗng nhiên nhớ tới bản thân giờ phút này là nhân thân, vội thu hồi đi, cố lấy quai hàm, tạm thời ra vẻ tượng đất. Nhưng là kia thổ địa trong lòng rùng mình, thầm nghĩ chân quân đối gia phó còn như thế chi nghiêm, tương lai cần phải cẩn thận ban sai, chớ để phạm vào hắn thiên uy.

Dương Tiển gặp lại hỏi không ra cái gì manh mối, chỉ phải khiển đi thổ địa, tự mang theo Hao Thiên Khuyển vào thành. Nhân gian đã là tháng tư để quang cảnh, Quán Khẩu chợ thượng trừ bỏ tầm thường bách hóa, lại thêm tiết đoan ngọ muốn dùng ngải diệp, xương bồ, dong chi, còn có gấp gáp nhân gia, đã bắt đầu biên chế "Đoan ngọ lão" . Này đoan ngọ lão là đem trúc miệt biên thành một cái kỵ hổ đạo sĩ bộ dáng, ở đoan ngọ ngày nâng ở thảm thượng khua chiêng gõ trống dạo phố mà đi, xuyên trung bọn nhỏ vây tùy trước sau, nhạc này không bỉ, trận đấu thuyền rồng còn muốn náo nhiệt.

Một người nhất cẩu bị rộn ràng nhốn nháo đám người lôi cuốn đi trước, Dương Tiển vẫn như cũ như sân vắng lững thững, Hao Thiên Khuyển lại đã sớm đại hãn đầm đìa. Hắn đổ thường tùy Dương Tiển hạ giới tróc yêu, chính là đến chỗ nào không là thâm sơn rừng già, chính là động phủ tiên đảo, cực nhỏ sẽ tới này hoa tươi cẩm mười dặm hồng trang phố phường nơi. Hao Thiên Khuyển một bên lau hãn, một bên bốn phía nhìn quanh, một đôi mắt đã sớm không đủ dùng xong. Bỗng nhiên chóp mũi thổi qua quen thuộc mộc tê hương khí, cho dù xen lẫn ở bánh bao lỗ đồ ăn rượu hùng hoàng yên hỏa khí trung, cũng có thể gợi lên mỗ đoạn nhường cẩu nhi nói không rõ nói không rõ trí nhớ.

Cẩu nhi cực không tình nguyện ai thân đi lại, giật nhẹ Dương Tiển tay áo, ngập ngừng nói: "Chủ nhân, Tam công chúa bên trái gần."

Dương Tiển xương cung mày nhảy dựng, trên mặt cũng không mang ra, thu quạt xếp, lăng môi khẽ mở, chỉ một chữ: "Tìm."

Hao Thiên Khuyển đang ở phố xá sầm uất, tự nhiên không thể thi triển "Vạn lý truy tung", chỉ phải nhăn nhăn cái mũi, dựa vào cẩu nhi tối thiên nhiên khứu giác, theo mùi mà đi. Dương Tiển cùng sau lưng hắn nhắm mắt theo đuôi, ánh mắt lại xuyên qua đám người, phảng phất ở suy tư về cái gì.

Không bao lâu, Hao Thiên Khuyển đứng ở một khối thật to chiêu bài dưới, cẩn thận hướng trong cửa hàng nhìn quanh một chút, có chút không hiểu lại mang theo một điểm thả lỏng quay đầu nhìn về phía Dương Tiển nói: "Mùi liền đậu ở chỗ này , chủ nhân." Dương Tiển tiến lên nhìn lên, chỉ thấy này cực đại hắc nước sơn chiêu bài thượng viết một cái sọt liễu đại chữ vàng: "Làm" .

Thốn Tâm ở hiệu cầm đồ làm cái gì? Hay là nàng ở chỗ này làm cái gì vậy? Dương Tiển lắc đầu, Thốn Tâm tuy rằng bị biếm, nhưng cũng tốt xấu là Tây Hải Long Vương duy nhất hòn ngọc quý trên tay. Cứ việc nhân gian gạo châu củi quế, cho Tây Hải xem ra cũng không quá không đáng kể, nàng cả đời này cũng không từng thiếu thế gian này người người yêu thích a đổ vật.

Hiệu cầm đồ chưởng quầy theo cao cao quầy thượng xuống phía dưới lườm liếc mắt một cái, chỉ thấy một cái bạch y nam tử đi vào cửa, trên người kia ngoại bào hình thức mặc dù đơn giản, chất liệu cũng là chưa bao giờ gặp qua khinh bạc phiêu dật. Tay áo biên ám văn theo cổ tay hắn khinh động, ở dưới ánh mặt trời chiết xạ màu tím nhạt sáng rọi. Tuy rằng thiên đã nóng bực mình, người này lại không chút để ý, nội sam cổ áo thúc kín kẽ, trước trán giọt hãn toàn vô. Cùng sau lưng hắn là một cái lui kiên củng lưng hắc nhỏ gầy tử, Thục trung tháng tư mạt thời tiết, cô nương tiểu tử nhóm sớm thay đổi áo mỏng, này gầy tử lại tráo nhất kiện rất nặng màu xám áo choàng, theo gáy tới mắt cá, chỉ hãn ra như tương, lại giống như hồn nhiên bất giác.

Kia chưởng quầy nội tâm âm thầm kinh ngạc, bên miệng lại sớm dạng ra nếp nhăn trên mặt khi cười, một chồng liên thanh gọi tiểu nhị "Đổi trà xong", một mặt vòng ra quầy, thỉnh Dương Tiển chủ tớ ghế trên. Chưởng quầy ở bên vừa chắp tay cười nói: "Khách nhân ngài xem xét che mặt sinh, không biết tiên hương kia chỗ, đến đây vì sao?"

Dương Tiển ngồi xuống, vẻn vẹn vạt áo trước, đánh giá liếc mắt một cái chưởng quầy, ho nhẹ một tiếng nói: "Ngươi đã quên? Ta dương gia thế cư Quán Khẩu ngoài thành chữ thập pha, trăm năm thế tộc, tốt nhất lỗi thời. Tháng sau gia phụ bảy mươi chỉnh thọ, dương mỗ vì tìm thọ lễ chạy lần ba thục, quang ngươi nơi này đã tới rồi hơn mười lần." Hắn bưng lên tiểu nhị dâng bát trà nhấp một ngụm, vi không thể nhận ra nhăn nhíu mày, lại nói: "Gần nhất trong điếm có từng vào tay cái gì hảo vật?"

Chưởng quầy dương dương tự đắc mặt, tựa hồ nhớ tới như vậy nhất hào nhân vật, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ nói: "Ai nha gần đây trời nóng, ta mỗi ngày buồn ngủ mơ màng, ngay cả dương công tử đều kém chút nhận thức không ra , thất lễ thất lễ!" Hắn vẫy tay gọi ra đoàn người kế, "Ngươi đi, đem gần nhất vào tay tươi mới hóa lấy mấy thứ tốt nhất xuất ra, cấp dương công tử quá xem qua."

Đang nói, cửa xông vào một người, nhập đến liền xắn tay áo hô to: "Chưởng quầy , ta kia gương ngươi cũng vẫn là không trả?" Dương Tiển nhìn lên, cũng là cái trẻ tuổi nam tử, áo xanh mặc mang lưng đeo đoản kiếm, mặt mày thanh tú tấn có bạc hãn, có thể là đi gấp, vừa nói chuyện, một bên nâng tay lấy tay áo lau hãn.

Chưởng quầy biến sắc, vội vàng hướng tiểu nhị thì thầm vài câu, bản gương mặt đến gần kia nam tử trách mắng: "Tại sao lại là ngươi? Ta ngày hôm trước đã minh bạch nói cho ngươi, gương không là của ngươi, chi bằng chánh chủ tiến đến mới có thể thủ đi." Hắn không chút nào che giấu khinh miệt ánh mắt, "Ngươi trộm cầm nhân gia làm phiếu đến chuộc, cẩn thận ta báo quan, gọi ngươi chịu không nổi!"

Kia thanh niên chán nản, tiến lên một bước đường trụ chưởng quầy lòng dạ nói: "Muốn ta nói mấy tao? Ta liền là chánh chủ, như thế nào không thể thủ hóa!" Chưởng quầy lấy tay đi thôi thanh niên, cũng không có thể lay động mảy may, tiểu nhị được nghe đều xông tới, nhìn xem thanh niên bên hông đoản kiếm, lại không dám lên tiền tư đánh, chỉ vì thủ tiểu nhị lớn tiếng nói: "Ngày ấy là ta tiếp làm, làm hộ rõ ràng là cái nữ tử, ngươi là nơi nào đến hỗn tiểu tử, cũng dám mạo danh chuộc đồ?"

Thanh niên sắc mặt thanh hồng không chừng, cũng không để ý tới tiểu nhị, chỉ để ý bắt được chưởng quầy, "Ta có biên lai cầm đồ, trở ra khởi bạc, lại có chữ viết làm chứng, như thế nào không thể chuộc đồ?" Hắn cao hơn chưởng quầy một đầu, giờ phút này trên cao nhìn xuống trừng mắt dĩ nhiên chân nhuyễn chưởng quầy, "Các ngươi hôm nay cho ta chuộc cũng tốt, không chuộc cũng thế, hôm nay này gương nếu không thể tới tay, ta liền đem ngươi này tiểu phô tạp cái nát bươm, giáo ngươi khai không được điếm!"

Dương Tiển chỉ làm xem diễn thông thường, một bên Hao Thiên Khuyển lại kiềm chế không được, theo Dương Tiển sau lưng khiêu sắp xuất hiện đến, ngón tay kia thanh niên hét lớn một tiếng: "Ta sống lâu như vậy, còn chưa thấy qua ngươi như vậy rất không phân rõ phải trái nhân. Hiệu cầm đồ làm buôn bán đều có một bộ quy củ, ngươi chuộc đồ không thành tựu muốn đánh tạp, trong mắt không có vương pháp sao?"

Kia thanh niên vừa quay đầu, trông thấy hắc gầy Hao Thiên Khuyển, cũng là đổ hấp một ngụm khí lạnh: "Hen...", sau hai chữ không tiếng động nuốt trở về. Hắn ước chừng là quá mức giật mình, ngay cả nhéo chưởng quầy cổ áo thủ cũng không thấy nới ra, chưởng quầy nhân cơ hội song chưởng đẩy, đưa hắn đường lùi lại mấy bước, cơ hồ khống chế không được thân hình.

Điện quang hỏa thạch gian, không ai thấy rõ Dương Tiển là như thế nào đứng dậy, dời bước, tại kia thanh niên đánh lên lưng cửa phía sau phiến phía trước, cầm của hắn cánh tay phải.

Kia thanh niên dùng khó có thể tin ánh mắt bình tĩnh nhìn trước mặt Dương Tiển, có như vậy trong nháy mắt, Dương Tiển cơ hồ cho rằng hắn muốn phác đem đi lại. Thanh niên lại bỗng nhiên nhất cúi đầu, dùng sức bỏ ra Dương Tiển thủ, xoay người lảo đảo chạy đi. Chỉ thấy Dương Tiển sắc mặt biến biến đổi, nói thanh "Truy", liền đi nhanh bước ra hiệu cầm đồ, tùy tùng thanh niên thân ảnh mà đi.

"Chủ nhân!" Hao Thiên Khuyển cảm thấy của hắn trí lực đã hoàn toàn không thể lý giải nhân loại cảm tình, sửng sốt nửa khắc, xem liếc mắt một cái trợn mắt há hốc mồm chưởng quầy cùng tiểu nhị, cũng vội đuổi theo.

Hao Thiên Khuyển trở ra điếm đến, đã nhìn không thấy Dương Tiển tung tích. Rơi vào đường cùng đành phải lại thi triển cẩu nhi bản năng, lúc này đây, chủ nhân hơi thở cùng thuộc loại Tam công chúa mộc tê mùi chồng chất, ở một cái chật chội trong ngõ nhỏ đạt tới đậm nhất. Nơi này, hắn đã không cần lại khứu, bởi vì kia thanh niên ngay tại hắn trước mắt.

Chuẩn xác mà nói, thanh niên đang ở Dương Tiển trong lòng. Dùng cực tiêu chuẩn tư thế, hai tay tự Dương Tiển lặc hạ xuyên qua, vờn quanh giữa lưng. Hắn so Dương Tiển ải nửa cái đầu, giờ phút này vùi đầu ở Dương Tiển hõm vai, tóc mái dán tại Dương Tiển trên sườn mặt, không khí cực kỳ ái muội... Cùng quỷ dị.

Mà kia quyền khuynh tam giới tư pháp thiên thần, hai tay đặt ở thanh niên đầu vai, tựa hồ ở ra bên ngoài thôi, lại không thấy lực, trên mặt là Hao Thiên Khuyển ngàn năm chưa từng gặp qua hoang mang cùng mê mang.

Mắt thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển đuổi theo đến, Dương Tiển nháy mắt hoàn hồn, luống cuống tay chân bài khai thanh niên cánh tay, bên quai hàm nhưng lại nổi lên một tia ửng hồng, hơi ngại ngùng hỏi: "Xin hỏi ngươi là... ?"

Kia thanh niên bĩu môi, chân phải đoạ sẳng giọng: "Không lương tâm , cái này không nhớ rõ ta ." Hắn nâng lên thủ, cực quyến rũ đem tóc mái đừng đến sau tai, mới nói: "Ta là Thốn Tâm."

Thanh nguyên diệu nói chân quân chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt nhất đạo thiểm điện xẹt qua, nháy mắt phong lôi biến sắc, si như tượng đất.

Sau một lúc lâu Dương Tiển mới chần chờ nói: "Ngươi... Ngươi là như thế nào, như thế nào thành như vậy bộ dáng?" Hắn cùng với Thốn Tâm kết hôn ngàn năm, trước mắt thanh niên này vẻ mặt này giọng điệu, tuyệt đối là bản thân kia vợ trước không thể nghi ngờ, chính là Thốn Tâm tự năm ngoái Trung thu từ biệt, luôn luôn an cư ở Tây Hải lại không xuất môn, lại như thế nào về tới Quán Khẩu, cầm cái gì gương, còn cư nhiên thay đổi nam thân? Mới vừa rồi Thốn Tâm trong ngực, hắn cũng từng vận khởi huyền công điều tra, này lại thật là một cái hơn hai mươi nam nhi thân, pháp lực căn cơ toàn vô.

Không đề cập tới còn bãi, nhắc tới khởi này thân mình, Thốn Tâm cơ hồ muốn khóc ra: "Còn không đều là vì ngươi!" Vừa nói, một bên kén khởi nắm tay chủy Dương Tiển đầu vai một chút. Dương Tiển khóe miệng giương lên, này mười phần mười định là Thốn Tâm , từ trước ở Quán Khẩu Dương phủ, Thốn Tâm chỉ cần hơi không như ý, nhất định là muốn khi thân phụ cận chủy như vậy một chút .

Khi cách bốn trăm năm sau lại đã trúng như vậy một chút, Dương Tiển không hiểu có loại thời gian đảo lưu giật mình. Có phải không phải sở hữu thống khổ đều sẽ ở thời gian ma luyện trung tiêu tán, chỉ dư vui vẻ trong lòng? Dương Tiển không biết. Hắn dài dòng trong cả đời, sớm thành thói quen đủ loại kiểu dáng thống khổ, thậm chí có đôi khi, hắn sẽ cảm thấy nhẫn nại mới là nhân sinh chân lý, cho nên theo ngay từ đầu tê tâm liệt phế, đến sau này tê liệt, lại đến sau này, hắn tựa hồ đã đem thống khổ cho rằng nhân sinh thành tựu. Đích xác, không có lúc trước cửa nát nhà tan, không có lúc trước phụ muội lưu lạc, không có lúc trước nằm gai nếm mật, tuyệt sẽ không thành tựu hôm nay dương gia nhị lang. Nhưng tất cả những thứ này, thật là hắn kết quả mong muốn sao? Hắn là phủ từ nhỏ, liền nhất định làm một cái thiên sát cô tinh, tài năng cấp tam giới tạo nên một vị đánh đâu thắng đó không gì cản nổi mọi việc đều thuận lợi ngân giáp chiến thần?

Giương mắt nhìn lên, Thốn Tâm đã thần sắc như thường, nếu không là xem nàng trên mặt còn có một tia co quắp, Dương Tiển kém chút cho rằng mới vừa rồi phác thân nhập hoài là của chính mình tưởng tượng. Thốn Tâm cảm xúc luôn luôn đến cực nhanh, nhanh đến Dương Tiển vĩnh viễn không thể kịp thời điều chỉnh bản thân. Mà này cỗ tên là "Thốn Tâm" lốc xoáy thường thường đi cũng mau, mỗi khi Dương Tiển trở về nhà là lúc còn tại dè dặt cẩn trọng khuy của nàng vẻ mặt, Thốn Tâm cũng đã nhẹ nhàng tới gần đến, tắc một ly đông lạnh đỉnh ô long ở Dương Tiển trong tay, lôi kéo hắn đến hậu viên, xem nàng tân loại danh hoa. Khi đó chỉ nói nàng xuất thân quý trọng lại phong độ toàn vô, hiện đang nghĩ đến, Thốn Tâm cho người khác trước mặt cũng vẫn khá đoan được công chúa cái giá, chỉ tại Dương Tiển trước mặt cũng không che giấu, ôn nhu chỗ giống như giảo hoa chiếu thủy, điêu ngoa khi như cuồng phong phất liễu, tì khí biến hóa cực nhanh, so phiên thư còn nhanh chóng.

Dương Tiển có chút thẹn thùng, cùng cách bốn trăm năm sau, hắn cư nhiên còn nhớ rõ nhiều như vậy Thốn Tâm chuyện, hơn nữa nhiều là ấm áp , vợ chồng gian mới có việc nhỏ. Kia là không phải nói rõ, kỳ thực năm đó bản thân, cũng không phải giống suy sụp trăng rằm khi tưởng tượng như vậy, bị cuộc hôn nhân này trói buộc buộc chặt, hoàn toàn vô pháp hô hấp? Dương gia nhị lang ba ngàn năm thần sinh, gặp qua gian nan hiểm trở vô pháp tính toán, chưa bao giờ có một việc giống "Vợ chồng" hai chữ giống nhau khó chơi, nhưng cũng chưa bao giờ có gì một người, đã cho hắn Thốn Tâm như vậy nói không rõ nói không rõ , đau đớn , lại thường thường làm người ta muốn mỉm cười trí nhớ.

Giờ phút này hạng khẩu Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn hóa thành nam thân Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm nhìn đối diện Dương Tiển, mà dương đại thần tuấn tú đuôi lông mày khóe mắt, khi thì nghiêm nghị, khi thì ôn nhu, vậy mà khó được là ở ngẩn người.

"Ai, ta nói dương thiên thần, dương nhị gia!" Thốn Tâm nhất thời tức giận trong lòng, "Ngươi là tư pháp thiên thần, này yêu nhân đánh cắp của ta Bảo Kính, trộm đến lượt ta thân thể, ngươi đến cùng quản là mặc kệ?"

Dương Tiển thế này mới xem như nguyên thần quy về, nghiêm mặt nói: "Ngươi hãy nói, đến cùng là người phương nào phá rối?"

"Từ...", Thốn Tâm nhìn xem Dương Tiển, hừ một tiếng, mới nói: "Năm ngoái mùa thu ta trở về Tây Hải, đại ca giận dữ ta bất cáo nhi biệt, bẩm mẫu hậu, buộc ta ở lộ hoa lâu giúp hắn xử lý chính vụ, ta có hơn nửa năm chưa từng xuất ra quá. Nguyệt tiền Dân Giang Long Vương có bản, nói Thục trung đại hạn, Dân Giang mực nước nhất hàng lại hàng, cố tình Đại tẩu lại có mang thai, đại ca thật sự là đi không được, bởi vậy khiển ta tới đây chỗ nhìn xem. Ta tốt xấu..." Nàng rũ xuống rèm mắt, lại nhịn không được vụng trộm phiêu Dương Tiển liếc mắt một cái, "Ta tốt xấu đã ở Quán Khẩu ở ngàn dư năm, so khá quen thuộc không là?"

Dương Tiển cảm thấy hiểu rõ, năm trước Trung thu ở Lạc Dương xảo ngộ Thốn Tâm, hôm sau hắn khiển nhân tặng một đôi thỏ gia đến Tây Hải. Kia đối nhi con tò te luôn luôn bị đặt ở Thốn Tâm hàm mát trong điện, mỗi ngày thần trang sau, Thốn Tâm nhất định muốn đích thân lau một phen, kỳ thực Tây Hải bên trong, vốn không có nhân gian kia rất nhiều tro bụi. Bất quá dương đại thần căn bản cũng không tính toán nói cho Thốn Tâm, hắn kia đối ông già thỏ, cùng định quang tiên giống hệt nhau, chẳng qua thi pháp nhân bất đồng thôi. (tác giả vân: Còn có không thấy ( ông già thỏ ) không có? Ông già thỏ)

Dương Tiển trong lòng cười trộm, ngoài miệng lại "Ân" một tiếng, "Này tình hình hạn hán đến kỳ quái. Ta mới vừa đi quá Ngọc Kính hồ, nơi đó đã hoàn toàn khô cạn."

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu vội la lên: "Cái kia không là!" Dứt lời nàng cũng thấy bản thân tình thế cấp bách chút, toại thở phào từ từ nói: "Ngọc Kính hồ, không phải là bởi vì đại hạn tài cán điệu ."

Dương Tiển nhíu mày, dùng trưng cầu ánh mắt nhìn Thốn Tâm. Thốn Tâm hít sâu một hơi, định rồi thảnh thơi, tránh đi Dương Tiển ánh mắt, dùng mấy không thể nghe thấy ngữ điệu nói nhỏ: "Ta mẫu hậu tuổi nhỏ khi thường cho Nữ Oa nương nương giá tiền phụng dưỡng, nương nương từng ngôn, hiên viên hoàng đế ngày đó chú kính mười lăm mặt, thứ nhất mặt đường kính một thước ngũ tấc, là làm theo mười lăm trăng tròn mà làm; sau đó mỗi mặt gương đều tiểu một tấc, thứ tám mặt vì ấm ngọc sở sức, toại được gọi là Ngọc Kính. Sau này mẫu hậu từ nương nương phượng giá, cùng ta phụ vương thành hôn, nương nương liền đem này Ngọc Kính ban cho ta mẫu hậu vì gả tư. Ta mẫu hậu là long thân, thiện có thể ngự thủy, liền đem này Ngọc Kính thay đổi hồ nước đặt Quán Khẩu ngoài thành, làm nàng Tây Hải ở ngoài đất phong, này đã là năm ngàn nhiều năm trước sự tình , ta thiếu niên khi cũng thường đi Ngọc Kính hồ đùa."

Dương Tiển cáp thủ xưng là: "Trách không được ngươi ta lần đầu gặp mặt, là ở Ngọc Kính ven hồ." Thốn Tâm trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái nói: "Thực không biết xấu hổ nói a! Nơi đó vết chân hãn tới, ta trong ngày thường ra hồ cũng không gặp có người, lần đó cũng không biết làm sao ngươi sờ soạng đi, sợ tới mức ta vừa ra tới liền đã quên chỉ quyết, từ không trung ngã xuống dưới, kém chút ngã chết."

Dương Tiển cười, tâm thuyết minh minh là ngươi học nghệ không tinh, lại không nói ra, chỉ đợi Thốn Tâm tiếp tục nói tiếp. Thốn Tâm cũng là cười tức thu, "Kia Ngọc Kính tự thượng cổ truyền xuống, là khó được bảo vật, có thể chiếu gặp qua đi tương lai yêu ma quỷ quái, giữ gìn bình an, mẫu hậu sáng sớm nhận lời đem nó cùng ta làm gả . Lúc trước... Đi được cấp, tả hữu là ở Quán Khẩu, lại có ngươi ở, ta đổ chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới muốn dùng nó." Nàng thở dài một hơi, lại nói: "Hai trăm năm trước ta được tội cho thiên đình, tự vị từ đây thân hãm nhà tù trọn đời không được thoát vây. Mẫu hậu sợ ta ở quán sầu hải nhàm chán vô nghĩa, bởi vậy đến tới Quán Khẩu, thu kia Ngọc Kính, khiển nhân đưa tới ta vòng cấm chỗ, quyền làm hớn hở vật."

Dương Tiển nghe vậy cũng là một trận ảm đạm. Thốn Tâm đắc tội, tất cả đều là nhân hắn dựng lên. Dương gia nhị lang tự phong thần một trận chiến thành danh, này nhiều mưu mà thiện chiến, xuống tay chi tàn nhẫn, nhường mỗi một cái lĩnh giáo qua hắn thủ đoạn nhân nhớ lại đến đều không rét mà run. Dương Tiển cả đời tự vị tính toán không bỏ sót, trí tam giới cho trong tay, mây mưa thất thường cũng không do dự, lại cô đơn ở thê tử khối này trên bàn cờ, điểm sai lầm rồi mắt, nhầm rồi kiếp, cuối cùng đầu tử nhận thức phụ, còn kỳ cho mãnh. Hay hoặc là, hắn cùng với Thốn Tâm trong lúc đó, vốn liền không phải hẳn là phân ra một cái thắng bại thắng thua?

Dương Tiển thủ hơi hơi giật mình, hắn vốn định lãm quá Thốn Tâm kiên, giống nhiều năm phía trước giống nhau ôm nàng vào lòng, lại ở nâng tay trong nháy mắt, ý thức được Thốn Tâm thượng là nam thân. Trên mặt xấu hổ chợt lóe lướt qua, Dương Tiển ho nhẹ một tiếng đang muốn nói chuyện, lại nghe Hao Thiên Khuyển nói: "Tam công chúa, ngươi nói nửa ngày, cũng chưa nói thanh ngươi vì sao thay đổi nam tử."

Thốn Tâm vốn đang ở thương cảm, vừa nghe Hao Thiên Khuyển lời nói, lập tức đã quên khổ sở, mày liễu đổ dựng thẳng cười lạnh nói: "Khuyển vương đại nhân, ngươi cũng là Quán Khẩu tiên, chính ngươi địa bàn điều tra không nghiêm, ra cái yêu quái, đoạt ta Tây Hải chí bảo, làm hại ta thân thể rơi xuống không rõ, ta đổ ở trong này hảo ý cho các ngươi chủ tớ tinh tế nói tới, e sợ cho quên, làm cho hai người các ngươi tróc không được yêu trừ không được ma, bị thiên đình trách tội chúng tiên nhạo báng, ngươi lại đến giận dữ ta dong dài. Bãi bãi bãi, ta dù sao trước mắt là không ý kiến , cùng lắm thì đi linh sơn tìm ta tam ca, gọi hắn thỉnh đại thánh gia đến, cũng là giống nhau !" Thốn Tâm mặt hướng cẩu nhi, mắt lại nhìn Dương Tiển, mệt nàng nhanh mồm nhanh miệng, này một chuỗi lớn nói nói ra, cắn kim đoạn ngọc thông thường, dường như không từng dừng lại suyễn khẩu khí.

Hao Thiên Khuyển còn muốn lý luận, Dương Tiển mặc phiến nhất khai, chặn cẩu nhi. Hắn rốt cục vẫn là vươn rảnh tay, huynh trưởng thông thường vỗ vỗ Thốn Tâm đầu vai, hòa nhã nói: "Đi thôi, nơi này không phải nói chuyện chỗ. Đi của ta đàn tràng, tìm chén trà, chậm rãi giảng." Thốn Tâm cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển đều tự trợn trừng mắt, cùng sau lưng Dương Tiển, hướng ngoài thành chữ thập pha chân quân miếu quanh co khúc khuỷu đi tới.

, đệ 2 chương

Dương Tiển năm đó tẫn bạt Dương phủ trên trời, kỳ thực ở thế gian cũng không chỗ ở. Quán Khẩu này tòa nhị lang miếu, là Nam Tề kiến võ trong năm, thứ sử lưu quý ngay cả ở Dương phủ địa chỉ cũ thượng sửa khởi , nhiều lần chiến loạn hãy còn đồ sộ sừng sững. Ở giữa chủ điện tam trọng, điện thờ phụ mười sáu gian, chính điện cung phụng Dương Tiển nhung trang mộc giống, tả thanh long hữu bạch hổ, có khác hào điện, thổ địa điện, thánh mẫu điện, Khôi tinh các chờ không phải trường hợp cá biệt. Hai người nhất cẩu vào khỏi miếu nội, thi pháp che thân hình, cẩu nhi tự đi tìm đóng ở thảo đầu thần, Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm lại theo dâng hương dòng người chậm rãi đi trước. Tự cùng cách sau, Thốn Tâm vẫn là lần đầu tiên trở lại Quán Khẩu nơi ở cũ chỗ, xem lúc trước yến tử hàm nê bàn từng giọt từng giọt sửa chữa trang sức gia, hiện thời biến thành khói thuốc lượn lờ đàn tràng, ngày xưa hoặc ân ái hoặc tranh cãi dấu vết một tia cũng không, nội tâm không phải không sầu não .

Thốn Tâm đầy bụng cảm khái, khoanh tay đứng ở sau trong điện, ngửa đầu nhìn thảo lý y phục hàng ngày, phát ra áo choàng nhị lang tố tượng, nhìn nhìn lại bên cạnh Dương Tiển, bỗng nhiên "Phốc xuy" một tiếng cười nói: "Ta chỉ nói Lạc Dương tượng đất đem ngươi tố thành triệu công minh, ai ngờ nơi này nhân càng kỳ quái hơn!" Nàng nâng tay điểm trụ Dương Tiển môi trên, "Ngươi xem kia giống, tươi sống nhưng lại là không có râu Lã động tân..."

Dương Tiển ánh mắt dừng ở trên ngón tay nàng, lại phục giương mắt, vọng tiến Thốn Tâm bởi vì ý cười mà phá lệ sáng ngời đôi mắt, cũng chậm chậm cười khai. Thốn Tâm hành tiêm giống nhau oánh bạch ngón tay cảm nhận được hắn đôi môi chậm rãi triển khai độ cong, dường như Dương Tiển hôn ở của nàng đầu ngón tay, trơn bóng mà ấm áp. Nàng bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ, điện giật thông thường thu tay chỉ, tự giác trên mặt đà hồng như lửa, trong lúc nhất thời nhưng lại tìm không ra nói mà nói, vội xoay người đi, làm bộ nhìn trên vách đá đề thi.

Dương Tiển mím môi, kia mặt trên tựa hồ vẫn có Thốn Tâm độ ấm, hắn muốn nói cái gì, nhưng cũng tìm không thấy thích hợp ngôn ngữ. Hắn cùng với Thốn Tâm đâu chỉ là "Vợ chồng già" bốn chữ có thể hình dung , lúc trước lại thân mật lưu luyến chuyện cũng từng có, điểm ấy ái muội lại bị cho là cái gì. Mai kia cùng cách yến phân phi, lúc đầu chỉ cảm thấy khoái ý lanh lẹ, không lại có người ở hành lang hạ giai tiền khổ chờ, cũng liền ý nghĩa không cần lại nhớ thương khi nào trở về nhà, không cần lại lo lắng du săn ô uế ủng, uống rượu nhiễm sam, tưởng thế nào trì hoãn lang thang đều khiến cho. Khá vậy lại không có nhân một bên giận dữ hắn trễ về, một bên hướng hắn khẩu nội tắc một khối tỉnh rượu thạch, thậm chí đề nhĩ quán toan canh. Bên gối khâm nội, cũng không lại có quen thuộc lo lắng.

Dương Tiển nửa đời loạn ly, mừng rỡ đại bi đều từng có quá, lại chưa bao giờ từng giống như hôm nay như vậy thương cảm. Tim đập mạnh và loạn nhịp nửa ngày, tiến lên hòa nhã nói: Đi thôi, chỉ sợ trà đều mát ."

Thốn Tâm đánh trong lỗ mũi hừ một tiếng, "Coi như hết, liền thủ hạ của ngươi kia vài cái mao thần nấu trà, như thế nào ẩm ?" Nàng giờ phút này tuy là nam thân, nhất nhăn mày cười vẫn là nữ nhi tư thái, theo Dương Tiển có nói không nên lời buồn cười, mới vừa rồi chóp mũi ghen tuông đã trở thành hư không.

Hao Thiên Khuyển không biết từ nơi nào chui ra đến, lăn một đầu một mặt bụi, một bên khụ vừa nói: "Chủ nhân không thường tới nơi này, thần trong khố thật sự tìm không ra cái gì hảo trà, chỉ có năm nay tân xuống dưới minh tiền, đừng để ý, miễn cưỡng dùng đi." Lời này là hướng về Dương Tiển nói , ý nghĩa lời nói lại mang theo không tầm thường cung kính khách khí. Thốn Tâm mặc dù kiêu căng, nhưng mà từ nhỏ sinh trưởng ở thâm cung, cái dạng gì giọng nói nghe không hiểu? Đây là nói, Tam công chúa tuy rằng đã không là nơi đây chủ nhân, cẩu nhi lại còn nhớ rõ chủ nhân yêu nhất uống ngươi phanh trà, hôm nay khó được gặp gỡ, kính xin công chúa đừng làm như người xa lạ, tự mình chưởng lô.

Thốn Tâm nhất cười, "Sĩ đừng ba ngày làm nhìn với cặp mắt khác xưa a! Khuyển vương từ che quan, tiếng người nói càng tốt lắm." Dương Tiển cũng là cười, lúc này phía trước dẫn đường, dẫn Thốn Tâm tới hậu viên trong đình, trà án tiền ngồi xuống.

Thốn Tâm đánh giá liếc mắt một cái kia trà, lại dùng ngón tay dúm khởi vài miếng ngửi ngửi, kinh hỉ nói: "Này không là minh tiền, đây là xã tiền! Xuân phân thời tiết thải hạ trà lấy hồ thống đốc bang hưng sản tốt nhất, hiện thời Trường An Đại Minh trong cung dùng là cố chử tử duẩn, chính là trong đó nhân tài kiệt xuất." Nàng đem lá trà đặt tả lòng bàn tay, tay phải ngón trỏ khảy lộng , lại nói: "Các ngươi xem, này nha diệp vi tử, bạch hào hiển lộ, nộn diệp lưng cuốn giống như duẩn xác, cố chử tử duẩn nguyên chính là hình dáng này nhi ."

Dương Tiển những năm gần đây thức khuya dậy sớm ưu cần, ẩm trà chỉ vì nâng cao tinh thần, chưa từng cẩn thận nhìn quá lá trà sinh cái gì bộ dáng, chỉ ngẫu nhiên kinh ngạc vì sao hồi trước Thốn Tâm trà liền như vậy lỗ mãng cam thuần, thần điện tôi tớ liền như vậy chát mà không ngọt, nhất thời sự vội cũng liền đã quên, lại chưa bao giờ từng tưởng, hắn này vợ trước chính là một vị chân chính công chúa, thuở nhỏ cuộc sống xa hoa lý ti duệ cảo, phàm kinh nàng thủ điều trị xuất ra sự vật, nhất định đều tinh xảo đến tột đỉnh.

Khi nói chuyện, Thốn Tâm đã đem trà bánh chích hảo, lại dùng trà nghiền đem tinh tế nghiền nát, lấy tế si lướt qua tạp ngạnh, đãi thủy nhị phí, trước thủ một gáo nước thủy xuất ra, lại đem trà vụn tự canh tâm tát nhập. Này thủy nguyên bản phí như dũng tuyền liên châu, vừa được trà vụn, chỉ tĩnh một lát, giây lát lại đằng ba cổ lãng, thế như bôn đào chụp ngạn. Thốn Tâm niêm khởi mới vừa rồi lấy ra kia biều thủy khuynh nhập phủ trung, tắt hỏa, thế này mới đổ ra cháo bột, phân cùng Dương Tiển cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển.

Kia Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn lên, chỉ thấy trong chén màu trà lục nhạt sáng, ngửi phác mũi hương, vội uống một ngụm, lại đã quên nóng, hàm ở khẩu nội nuốt cũng không phải phun cũng không phải, thẳng đau đến nước mắt giàn giụa. Thốn Tâm vội thủ một gáo nước nước lạnh, đệ cùng cẩu nhi ẩm phương bãi. Hao Thiên Khuyển lau bên miệng thủy tích, hỏi: "Tam công chúa, ngươi lưu trữ kia hỏa bất diệt thật tốt, quá một khắc lại tục chút thủy, còn có thể lại uống."

Thốn Tâm "Phun" cười, "Ngươi đổ sẽ tưởng, kia thủy chỉ phải tam phí, lại nấu đi xuống, thủy lão không thể thực, liền mất lá trà hương vị ."

Cẩu nhi nhức đầu, "Ta không hiểu được kia rất nhiều, chủ nhân ở thần điện xem văn thư, suốt đêm suốt đêm, không thể chặt đứt trà. Muốn đều giống Tam công chúa như vậy nấu đứng lên, dẫn điều thiên hà đến cũng không đủ dùng a!" Lời còn chưa dứt, Dương Tiển trong tay chén trà trùng trùng đôn có trong hồ sơ thượng, thấp giọng trách mắng: "Lắm miệng!" Hao Thiên Khuyển co rụt lại bột, khuy Dương Tiển thần sắc, nói thanh "Tạ Tam công chúa trà", rón ra rón rén lui xuống.

Thốn Tâm bưng trà thủ bị kiềm hãm, chậm rãi thả xuống dưới. Từ trước ở Quán Khẩu, Dương Tiển nhất cơm nhất canh, nhất y nhất lý đều là nàng tự thân tự lực tỉ mỉ hầu hạ . Dương phủ thường ngày thượng khách thường mãn, tôn trung rượu không không, nhưng sênh ca tán sau rượu vi tỉnh, Dương Tiển tổng hay là muốn ẩm trà . Dương Tiển rất ít khen ngợi Thốn Tâm chế trà hảo, nàng lại theo mai sơn huynh đệ chỗ biết được, Dương Tiển không ở ngoại ẩm trà, chẳng sợ bưng lên là quỳnh tương ngọc dịch, cũng chỉ mân một ngụm lấy chỉ ra kính ý, giống ở Dương phủ như vậy một bình tiếp theo một bình ẩm không đủ cảnh tượng, là tuyệt không từng có quá .

Thốn Tâm hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, lấy dư quang xem Dương Tiển chậm rãi phẩm trà, trong lòng một trận không đành lòng. Phía trước ở Lạc Dương không từng tinh tế đánh giá Dương Tiển, như vậy đẹp mắt một trương mặt, hiện thời hốc mắt hạ hơi nhợt nhạt ảm màu xanh, hiển nhiên là thiếu miên nhiều mộng. Hắn thon dài khớp xương rõ ràng ngón tay nhẹ nhàng xiết trụ chén trà, tinh tế mân một ngụm, sắc mặt vi ấm, hình như có đắc ý. Ngay cả là hai hàng lông mày hơi triển, vẫn cứ mạt bất bình mi tâm thật sâu "Xuyên" tự văn, đây là thức đêm ninh tâm huyết nhân trăm thử khó chịu chứng cứ rõ ràng. Không cần nghĩ, Thốn Tâm cũng biết giờ phút này chân quân thần điện chắc chắn xem vô cùng hồ sơ vụ án, đoạn không xong hình ngục chờ Dương Tiển đi bộc bạch, mượn bản thân trước mắt nói, cũng không ba ba tìm tới, quăng cho hắn một cái tân phiền toái đi giải quyết sao?

Cân nhắc , Thốn Tâm vẫn là đã mở miệng: "Ta nhân năm ngoái ở Lạc Dương suýt nữa kia định quang tiên nhân nói nhi, lần này đặc đặc mang theo Bảo Kính phòng thân. Đến Dân Giang, gặp qua Long Vương, hắn nói năm gần đây Dân Giang ngày càng thủy thiếu, nhiên này ngọn nguồn dân sơn chân núi phía nam có nhất thôn, nội có nhất tỉnh, tiều phu gọi chi 'Linh Sấu', dù là Dân Giang tra ra manh mối, giếng này thủy cũng không giảm phản tăng."

Lúc đó Thốn Tâm cũng nói kỳ quái, toại cùng kia Long Vương cùng đi dân sơn phóng kia Linh Sấu tỉnh. Tới miệng giếng, Dân Giang Long Vương thỉnh Tam công chúa đợi chút, hắn tự đi xuống tìm tòi bí mật. Cũng không ngờ đợi nửa ngày, miệng giếng mạn khởi một mảnh mây đen, khoảnh khắc có đại bạc rơi xuống, Thốn Tâm là long tộc, tự nhiên không sợ hãi phong lôi, nhưng cũng không thể không nề hà. Bỗng nhiên nhớ tới trong tay áo Bảo Kính có thể hàng yêu trừ ma, vì thế tế khởi kia kính đến chiếu miệng giếng. Chỉ thấy Bảo Kính sinh quang, chiếu kia nước giếng bốc lên như phí, bỗng nhiên có nhất cá lớn dọn ra miệng giếng, bay có hai trăm dư bước tạp dừng ở . Kia ngư có trượng dài, thô như nhân to lớn cánh tay, trước trán tuyết trắng, toàn thân thanh hoàng vô lân, giống như xà mà có long giác, miệng tiêm như tầm ngư, nằm ở trong nước bùn vặn vẹo không thôi. Thốn Tâm tiến lên cần hỏi nó Dân Giang Long Vương ở đâu, kia ngư cũng đã hít vào một hơi.

Thốn Tâm thay Dương Tiển tục một ly trà, có vẻ thở dài: "Ta chỉ nói yêu quái đã trừ, kia Long Vương cũng nên lên đây đi. Ai biết lại qua nửa ngày, vẫn là không thấy Long Vương bóng dáng. Xem kia Linh Sấu tỉnh, cũng đã nhiên giọt thủy toàn vô. Lòng ta nói không tốt, vội vàng xuống núi, tưởng hồi Tây Hải đi dọn đại ca tới cứu kia Long Vương, lại không hề nghĩ rằng, ở Quán Khẩu ngoài thành, mất này Bảo Kính."

"Ngươi không là hồi Tây Hải sao, tại sao lại đi ngoài thành?" Dương Tiển hỏi.

"Ta..." Thốn Tâm đỏ mặt, cúi đầu dùng ngón tay thủ sẵn trà án hoa văn, sau một lúc lâu ngập ngừng nói: "Ta nhiều năm chưa ra Tây Hải, đã đến đây này phụ cận, đã nghĩ đến chữ thập pha nhìn xem..." Của nàng thanh âm càng ngày càng thấp, đến cuối cùng đã nhẹ như muỗi, vi không thể nghe thấy. Dương Tiển im lặng. Nhiều năm trôi qua như vậy, mặc kệ cuộc hôn nhân này cuối cùng kết thúc thời điểm như thế nào không chịu nổi, Thốn Tâm quả nhiên vẫn là thắc thỏm lúc trước Dương phủ.

Xuyết một miệng trà, Thốn Tâm phương nói: "Ta đến chữ thập pha, thấy ngươi này đàn tràng, nguyên muốn vào đến xem bước đi, lại ở cửa miếu đền thờ hạ, gặp được một cái nữ hài nhi bán mình táng phụ." Nguyên lai Thục trung đại hạn, nhiều có nghèo khổ nhân gia quá không được, thậm chí bệnh đói mà tử . Này nữ hài tử nhìn lại chỉ có năm sáu tuổi, đầy mặt bụi rác, cái trán trên mặt đất chạm vào ô thanh, bên cạnh chiếu cuốn nàng phụ thân xác chết, muốn sáp yết giá bán công khai thủ lấy táng phụ thân.

Thốn Tâm lúc này động lòng trắc ẩn, sờ sờ trong tay áo, lại chỉ có Bảo Kính một mặt, cũng không ngân lượng. Chính trù trừ gian, một cái râu quai nón đại hán chen khai đám người, nhìn nhìn nữ hài nhi, bỏ lại ngũ lượng bạc lớn tiếng nói: "Ta mua ngươi , mau mau mai cha ngươi theo ta đi đi!"

Thốn Tâm nhìn lên, này đại hán một thân đoản đả phẫn, lại đều là ti la tài thành, vẻ mặt dữ tợn, nhất bộ râu quai nón dây thép giống nhau dang , thật là làm cho người ta sợ hãi. Bên cạnh vây xem lão giả nói nhỏ: "Này nữ hài nhi nguyên là hiếu nữ, chỉ tiếc mua của nàng là hoài xuân lâu quy công Kiều Nhị, nhỏ như vậy liền vào thanh lâu, tương lai... Ai ~ "

Thốn Tâm nơi nào nghe được này thanh, lúc này che ở nữ hài nhi phía trước, nhặt lên bạc nãng đẩy cấp kia Kiều Nhị nói: "Bên ta mới đã nhìn trúng nàng, ngươi đến chậm."

Kiều Nhị phiêu liếc mắt một cái Thốn Tâm, cô gái này một thân cung trang, hoàng sam ngọc đái, tạo la chiết thượng khăn, bên hông bội phân lệ thất sự, chỉ nói là cái nào quan lại nhân gia tiểu thư, không biết thế sự, xuất ra ôm lo lắng chuyện bất công của thiên hạ. Hắn cũng không tưởng gây chuyện, chính là nói đã xuất khẩu, như ở trước mặt mọi người dễ dàng hướng nhất nữ tử yếu thế, ngày sau lại như thế nào hoành hành phố xá? Nhất sương cân nhắc, một tay lại trước tay áo bạc, "Mọi việc có cái thứ tự trước sau, ngươi xem thượng không coi trọng ta không biết, ta nhưng là trước ra bạc."

Thốn Tâm tiến lên trước một bước, "Bạc cái nào không có, ngươi chỉ nói muốn bao nhiêu, ta liền tính theo trong tay ngươi mua nàng!" Kia Kiều Nhị nội tâm cười thầm, nói là gặp gỡ có tiền ngốc tử, lần này nhất định phải xao cái trúc giang, toại nói: "Hai trăm lượng lấy đến, ta liền thả người!"

Này quả thực là minh đoạt! Thốn Tâm chán nản, đang muốn mở lời, phía sau kia nữ hài nhi tất thứ mấy bước ôm lấy Thốn Tâm cẳng chân, khóc nói: "Tỷ tỷ tỷ tỷ, ngươi chớ để làm cho hắn đem ta mang đi. Ta biết, hắn là hoài xuân lâu quy công, ta nếu là theo hắn đi, tình nguyện một đầu chạm vào tử!" Nói xong, một đôi mắt to tràn đầy lệ quang, ngay cả thật dài trên lông mi cũng dính bọt nước, thật là đáng thương. Thốn Tâm nhìn nàng, trong lòng mềm nhũn, lại có ý nghĩ năm ấy Dương Tiển ôm hồi nữ oa nhi, cũng là như vậy điềm đạm đáng yêu nhìn bản thân.

Thốn Tâm còn chưa trả lời, chỉ thấy kia Kiều Nhị vòng quá Thốn Tâm, một cước đá vào kia nữ hài nhi đầu vai, thẳng đem nàng đá ra ngũ thước rất xa, mắng: "Ngươi ký bán mình táng phụ, nào có chọn tam nhặt tứ đạo lý? Lão tử không bán , ngươi theo ta đi!" Dứt lời tiến lên đi kéo kia nữ hài nhi.

Thốn Tâm giận dữ, một phen bắt được Kiều Nhị cánh tay, dùng sức vung đến một bên. Kiều Nhị không ngờ nàng như thế mạnh mẽ, nhất thời giận, tiến lên liền đánh. Chỉ nghe Thốn Tâm lớn tiếng nói: "Năm trăm lượng bạc, một tay giao tiền, một tay thả người!" Kiều Nhị huy ở không trung nắm tay ngừng dừng lại, bỗng nhiên nhuyễn xuống dưới, lau một phen mặt, biến ra một cái khúm núm quỳ luỵ bộ dáng, ôm quyền nói: "Bán, cái này bán! Chỉ cần có tiền, làm cho ta quỳ xuống gọi ngươi mẫu thân đều thành!"

Thốn Tâm nhất cái bụng buồn hỏa, vậy mà bị này Kiều Nhị chọc cười , thối một ngụm nói: "Ta cũng đối với ngươi này quy tôn làm con trai." Tức thời mời phụ cận bãi quán đoán mạng tiên sinh viết chứng từ, kia Kiều Nhị an vị ở đền thờ phía dưới thạch tảng thượng, chờ Thốn Tâm lấy bạc.

Nhưng này đương khẩu nhi, đi đâu mà tìm bạc đâu?

, đệ 3 chương

Thốn Tâm chính tâm tiêu, liếc mắt một cái thấy ngã tư "Làm" tự chiêu bài, đã là được chủ ý. Kia hiệu cầm đồ tiểu nhị chỉ thấy này hoàng sam nữ tử xuất ra một mặt cổ kính, đường kính bát tấc có thừa, kính mũi làm kỳ lân núp chi giống, bốn phía có chạm ngọc thụy vòng vòng, ngoại có bát quái, quẻ ngoại mười hai thần vị, câu có chữ khắc trên đồ vật, giống như đãi phi đãi, giống như triện phi triện, nét không sứt mẻ, cố tình không biết viết vì sao, tức thời không thì ra chuyên, mời chưởng quầy xuất ra nghiệm xem. Kia chưởng quầy cầm lấy này Bảo Kính, đối ánh sáng mặt trời đến, chỉ thấy trên lưng tranh chữ giống như có thể xuyên vào ảnh nội, không sai chút nào. Lại nhấc tay khinh chụp kính một bên, này thanh du dương thanh việt, từng đợt từng đợt không dứt, trong lòng biết gặp hiếm có trân bảo, trên mặt cũng không mang ra, chỉ híp mắt hỏi Thốn Tâm: "Này không đáng giá cái gì, tầm thường phụ nhân dùng là lăng kính viễn thị thôi. Ngươi phải làm bao nhiêu?"

Thốn Tâm thầm mắng này chưởng quầy gian xảo, bất đắc dĩ cấp chờ bạc sử, chỉ phải nói: "Năm trăm lượng, muốn hiện ngân."

Chưởng quầy nội tâm mừng rỡ, trên mặt như trước bát phong bất động, "Nơi nào đương đắc kia rất nhiều?" Hắn chết tử nắm lấy kính đem, ngón tay vuốt ve gương đồng lạnh lẽo bên cạnh, chóp mũi thậm chí có thể nghe đến đồng tiền hương vị.

Thốn Tâm giận, "Ta nhân xuất ra cấp, không mang tiền bạc, hiện thời đợi một tý bạc sử dụng, bất đắc dĩ đem gia truyền bảo vật tạm ký ngươi chỗ, đãi có bạc lập tức đến chuộc, ai biết ngươi này gian thương cố định lên giá. Trong thành hiệu cầm đồ nhiều đến là, ta không bán !" Dứt lời chộp đoạt quá gương, xoay người bước đi.

"Ai ai ai, cô nương đừng đi!" Chưởng quầy vội vàng đuổi theo ra quầy, ngăn lại Thốn Tâm nói: "Cô nương, ta xem ngươi cũng là nhà giàu nhân gia xuất thân, đoạn không giống này lang thang ăn chơi trác táng, trộm gia sản đến biến tiền" . Hắn một mặt khổ tướng, coi như miệng hàm chứa một viên cực đại hoàng liên, cau mày lại nói: "Bãi bãi bãi, ta chỉ làm kết cái thiện duyên, cho ngươi làm năm trăm lượng!"

Thốn Tâm tức thời cùng tiểu nhị vẽ áp, biên lai cầm đồ thượng nói rõ đương kỳ một tháng, lợi tức năm phần, quá thời hạn không chuộc tắc kính về hiệu cầm đồ. Chưởng quầy thu gương, trên mặt đôi ra cười đến, đoái bạc hai tay đệ cùng Thốn Tâm, cung kính đưa nàng xuất môn, ở cửa vái chào nói: "Cô nương đi thong thả, như được bạc nhanh chóng đến chuộc, như chậm chút khi, này gương đã có thể tiện nghi tiểu nhân."

Thốn Tâm cắn răng nói thanh "Vô lại", vội đi đền thờ hạ đem bạc trịch cùng Kiều Nhị, lại thiếu một viên trân châu, mua khẩu bạc da quan tài, bồi kia nữ hài nhi Tiểu San táng nàng phụ thân không đề cập tới.

Nhất thời sự , Tiểu San liền hỏi Thốn Tâm như thế nào tính toán. Thốn Tâm giờ phút này vội vã hồi Tây Hải đồng đại ca thương nghị Dân Giang Long Vương việc, còn nhớ thương thủ bạc chuộc đồ, cảm thấy lại thắc thỏm Tiểu San độc thân tại đây không người chăm sóc. Nàng hướng tới là sử lực không để tâm nhân, trong lúc nhất thời cũng lòng như lửa đốt toàn vô rõ ràng — kia Ngọc Kính là Tây Hải chí bảo, vạn vạn ra không được sơ xuất. Dân Giang Long Vương mất tích đã nửa ngày, này dĩ nhiên không là Tây Hải Tam công chúa có thể tự lực giải quyết nan đề . Nhưng này Tiểu San chỉ phải năm sáu tuổi, nếu là lưu nàng một người ở ngoài thành, khó bảo toàn không có người xấu tái khởi dị tâm. Cũng may Tiểu San nói lên hàng xóm Vương mụ mụ có thể thay thu lưu, Thốn Tâm liền kéo tay nàng, cùng đến tới thôn nhỏ.

Này Vương mụ mụ lại không ở nhà, chỉ có nàng hai mươi hai tuổi con trai độc nhất Thành Giao ở cửa sổ hạ đọc sách. Thốn Tâm nhìn lên, kia thanh niên tuy rằng sinh đơn độc bạc, cũng vẫn bị cho là mi thanh mục tú. Chính là Vương mụ mụ không ở, Thốn Tâm nhưng cũng nan lưu Tiểu San một người tại đây. Thành Giao có chút tri lễ, tức thời nấu nước pha trà, phụng cùng Thốn Tâm.

Thốn Tâm tiếp nhận trà, chỉ nghe phác mũi hương khí, lại biện không ra ra sao dạng cháo bột. Chỉ phải nói một tiếng đa tạ, bỏ qua một bên trà bọt, thiển xuyết một ngụm. Bỗng nhiên trước mặt Tiểu San cùng Thành Giao đều trống rỗng huyền chuyển lên, nàng cảm thấy kinh ngạc, giây lát minh bạch bản thân nói, cần đứng dậy, đã là trước mặt bỗng tối sầm, ngọc sơn khuynh đồi không thể giúp đỡ.

Thốn Tâm ước chừng là ngồi quỳ lâu, chân có chút ma, vừa nhất hoạt động, Dương Tiển đưa qua một cái cực tinh xảo bằng mấy, nàng cũng liền biết nghe lời phải ẩn mấy mà ngồi. Ẩm một miệng trà, lại nói: "Ta tỉnh lại, cũng đã thay đổi Thành Giao bộ dáng."

Dương Tiển hợp nhau mặc phiến, dùng phiến cốt xao bắt tay vào làm tâm, cân nhắc nửa khắc mới nói: "Ngươi tỉnh lại sau có từng gặp qua Tiểu San?" Thốn Tâm lắc đầu, "Bên ta mới tỉnh lại, còn không biết bản thân đã thay đổi dạng, xuất môn tìm Tiểu San thời điểm, nhấc chân vậy mà phát hiện bản thân thay đổi giày, quần áo cũng không đúng, cảm thấy kinh hãi, vội chung quanh xem xét, mới phát hiện toàn bộ thôn đã toàn không người yên, ngay cả Tiểu San cũng nhất tịnh không thấy ."

Thốn Tâm tự bằng trên bàn con chống đỡ đứng dậy, đưa tay phàn trụ Dương Tiển tay áo biên nói: "Có thể hay không mời ngươi dùng thiên nhãn điều tra ta đây thân thể ra sao lai lịch. Nếu có chút dấu vết để lại, chúng ta cũng tốt mau chóng tìm kiếm kia yêu nhân."

Dương Tiển dùng tay kia thì phủng trụ chén trà, ngón cái ma sát chén duyên, chậm rãi nói: "Bên ta mới đã vận quá công, thật sự nhìn không ra gì kỳ quái, đây là một bộ phàm nhân nam tử thân thể, không có linh giác tuệ căn, cũng không yêu khí vết bẩn."

"Kia, ta đây chẳng phải là..." Thốn Tâm thân đứng lên khỏi ghế, động tác quá mau cơ hồ chạm vào phiên trà lô, nàng giảo bắt tay vào làm chỉ hỏi: "Nếu là tìm không thấy người nọ, ta cả đời đều là như vậy bộ dáng, kia khả thế nào hảo?" Của nàng ngữ điệu mang theo khóc nức nở: "Ta cũng không nên này nam nhân thân xác thối tha!"

Dương Tiển cũng đứng lên, vươn tay đi phúc trụ Thốn Tâm kia giảo ở cùng nhau khẩn trương trắng bệch đốt ngón tay, an ủi nói: "Theo ta, nhất thời lại vô trở ngại." Thốn Tâm bỏ ra tay hắn, oán hận nói: "Không là ngươi bị thay đổi, ngươi tự nhiên không ngại. Lại nói..." Nàng càng vội vàng đứng lên, "Ai biết hắn lấy của ta thân thể đi làm cái gì a? !"

Dương Tiển trầm ngâm nói: "Này cũng mất cân nhắc. Hắn thay đổi của ngươi thân thể, có năng lực làm cái gì đâu?" Hắn lược nhất suy nghĩ, lại nói: "Ngươi thả ở chỗ này trọ xuống, ta đi tranh dân sơn, nhìn xem kia tỉnh."

Thốn Tâm nói: "Ta cùng với ngươi cùng đi!" Dương Tiển lại nở nụ cười nói: "Này cũng không cần, ngươi hiện thời phàm là nhân chi khu, trệ nặng không có thể đáp mây bay, ta độc tự tiến đến càng tỉnh công phu." Dứt lời cũng không chờ Thốn Tâm đáp lời, tự sử một đạo túng kim quang, đúng là trống rỗng không thấy .

Thốn Tâm khí giẫm chân, nhưng cũng không thể không nề hà. Vừa quay đầu gặp Hao Thiên Khuyển điên nhi điên nhi chạy tới, tức giận nói: "Ngươi kia chủ nhân tốt, bỏ lại ta tự đi thăm dò án , ngươi không theo hắn đi, lại tới làm cái gì?" Hao Thiên Khuyển lại thật là hòa khí, nói thanh "Công chúa đừng vội, chủ nhân trước khi đi cho ta truyền âm, mệnh ta rất phụng dưỡng công chúa, chớ để ủy khuất ngài."

"Hừ, cũng không biết là sợ ngươi ủy khuất ta, vẫn là sợ ta ủy khuất ngươi." Thốn Tâm mặc dù không tình nguyện, khả đến cùng là ở nhân gia đàn tràng thượng, lại nói "Đưa tay không đánh cười mặt nhân", chỉ phải phục ngồi xuống, chòng ghẹo kia trà cụ."Mới vừa rồi kia trà khả được không được?" Nàng xem đối diện quy củ khoanh chân ngồi xuống Hao Thiên Khuyển, "Ta lại nấu chút cùng ngươi?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển khó được trung hậu ứng thanh "Hảo", lại nói: "Trà là hảo trà, chính là chủ nhân yêu uống trà, ta liền thôi, uống hoàn liên tiếp đi ngoài. Nếu có rảnh, kính xin công chúa nấu bát xương cốt canh cho ta đi."

Thốn Tâm lại vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, sẳng giọng: "Ngươi này xuẩn cẩu, theo ngươi chủ nhân mấy ngàn năm, vậy mà một điểm phong nhã cũng không từng học được!" Hao Thiên Khuyển chẳng hề để ý lắc lắc đầu, "Phong cách học tập nhã làm cái gì, chẳng lẽ phong nhã , ta liền không là cẩu nhi sao?"

"Ngươi đổ thành thật." Thốn Tâm cười đứng lên, "Đi thôi, nơi này có phòng bếp sao? Chúng ta nấu canh đi!" Kia cẩu nhi nghe được "Canh" tự, nhất lăn lông lốc đứng lên, đi tới phía trước dẫn đường. Này nhị lang miếu cũng không ông từ, chỉ có hơn mười cái thảo đầu thần tạm sung cưỡng bức lao động. Tuy rằng đã sớm sửa tiên cốt, nhưng chưa nghèo rớt mồng tơi, vừa tới là luyến tiếc ăn uống chi dục, thứ hai bọn họ ký ở nhân gian, một mặt không thực nhân gian yên hỏa, cũng dễ dàng làm cho người ta hoài nghi, bởi vậy này trong miếu chẳng những thiết có phòng bếp, hơn nữa đồ mặn đủ loại đầy đủ mọi thứ.

Thốn Tâm chọn một khối tốt nhất bổng cốt, tẩy trừ sạch sẽ, quăng tiến nồi đun nước hầm nấu. Gặp lại sau Hao Thiên Khuyển một mặt thèm nhỏ dãi nhìn chằm chằm bát tô, toại cười nói: "Còn phải hai ba cái canh giờ mới có thể ra nồi, ngươi trễ ăn một miếng cũng sẽ không đói chết, gấp cái gì?" Kia cẩu nhi liếm liếm môi nói: "Tam công chúa ngươi không biết, từ lên trời, chủ nhân đã ích cốc, trừ bỏ bệ hạ nương nương triệu đi ẩm yến, đúng là lạp thước không tiến , ta cũng liền đi theo chặt đứt thịt để ăn."

Thốn Tâm thở dài một tiếng, không thể tưởng được bọn họ chủ tớ trên ẩm thực vậy mà giản tố như thế. Thế nhân chỉ nói long tộc ái tài, lại không biết long tộc ở việc bếp núc thượng cũng chia ngoại lưu tâm. Thốn Tâm ở Tây Hải khi, mỗi khi dùng bữa đều là mấy chục cái cái đĩa, trời nam biển bắc, tam giới cửu châu, hoặc can hoặc tiên, hoặc huân hoặc tố, thiên hạ tẫn có rượu soạn quả đồ ăn hết thảy đẩy ra, e sợ cho thiếu loại nào ủy khuất bản thân. Cho đến đến Dương phủ, mặc dù e ngại Dương Tiển không muốn phô trương, mỗi ngày ba bữa cũng tất không chịu quá đáng tiết kiệm, như cũ là biến đổi đa dạng lưới hàng tươi mĩ vị, thế cho nên mai sơn huynh đệ đã từng nói giỡn, nói Tam công chúa đồ ăn, cho dù là viết dòng chảy bài đến ăn, ba trăm sáu mươi ngày, cũng có thể mỗi ngày đều không giống nhau.

Trong lúc nhất thời nồi đun nước cút ngay, Thốn Tâm chấp khởi táo biên dài chước, nhẹ nhàng lướt qua mì nước di động bọt, hơi nước khí trời, ôn nhuận của nàng hai mắt. Hao Thiên Khuyển thấu đi lên, lấy lòng xem nàng nói: "Tam công chúa, ta thay ngươi xem rồi hỏa, ngươi đi nghỉ tạm một lát đi. Ngươi hảo hảo phàm là nhân chi khu, mệt không được ."

Thốn Tâm vỗ vỗ của hắn đầu, cười nói: "Vì một chén canh, nhưng lại đối ta tốt như vậy đứng lên, ta đổ có chút nghe không quen đâu." Hao Thiên Khuyển cười hắc hắc: "Kỳ thực ta sau này ngẫm lại, Tam công chúa đối ta cũng không tính hư, tuy rằng mắng ta thuyên ta, lại tổng không quên cho ta canh uống." Kia cẩu nhi tựa hồ nhớ tới cốt canh mĩ vị, nuốt nhất ngụm nước miếng lại nói: "Tam công chúa, hiện thời tân thiên luật không khỏi kết hôn, ngươi đối chủ nhân lại như vậy hảo, không bằng..." Hắn sờ sờ cái mũi, "Ngươi hoàn trả đến đây đi."

Thốn Tâm nhẹ buông tay, thìa rơi vào nồi đun nước bên trong, vội đưa tay đi lao khi, lại đụng phải nồi một bên, nóng nàng cơ hồ nhảy bật lên. Vẫn là Hao Thiên Khuyển linh tỉnh, đệ một đôi chiếc đũa đi lại, Thốn Tâm mới kham kham ổn định thần, theo kia nồi đun nước lí lao khởi thìa, rửa đặt ở một bên. Nàng tìm cái tiểu mấy ngồi xuống, ôm lấy hai đầu gối, chui đầu vào tất gian sau một lúc lâu, bỗng nhiên rầu rĩ nói: "Ngươi không là luôn luôn muốn cho ngươi chủ nhân cưới hằng nga sao, tại sao lại niệm khởi ta đến?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển ở bên người nàng ngồi trên chiếu, dài ra một hơi nói: "Ta nguyên cũng xem chủ nhân cùng hằng nga tiên tử hảo, cho rằng thiên luật sửa lại, tam tỷ được cứu trợ, chủ nhân cũng có thể thuận lý thành chương ôm mỹ nhân về. Ai thành tưởng, căn bản không phải chuyện như vậy nhi." Tân thiên luật xuất thế, khắp chốn mừng vui, liền ngay cả dao trì đều nắm bắt cái mũi thỉnh chư thiên thần phật ẩm yến mấy lần. Ở giữa Vương Mẫu Ngọc Đế cũng từng vài lần ám chỉ, tư pháp thiên thần cho tam giới công đại, chỉ không biết như thế nào ban cho mới tốt, như có chút thỉnh, tất làm kính xin. Dương Tiển lại giống như hồn nhiên không nghe thấy, miệng nói thiên luật nãi Nữ Oa nương nương vạn năm phía trước chú liền, bản thân vinh cùng với sự chẳng qua là cơ duyên xảo hợp, sao dám tranh công người khác làm sở hữu, mưu toan phong thưởng. Hằng nga cùng Dương Tiển chuyện vốn tam giới đều biết, khả hai người hiện thời trên mặt đều nhàn nhạt , lui tới thù tạc cũng không có vẻ so người khác phá lệ thân hậu, dần dà, nhưng lại không ai nhắc lại .

Hao Thiên Khuyển nhún vai, chu mỏ nói: "Tam tỷ lần trước đến, còn từng hỏi qua chủ nhân đến cùng là nghĩ như thế nào . Chủ nhân đầu tiên là ngậm miệng không đáp, sau này hỏi nóng nảy, chỉ thôi nói chuyện vội, liền đuổi tam tỷ đi." Hắn thống thống Thốn Tâm, "Ngươi nói chủ nhân trong lòng đến cùng chuyển cái gì ý niệm? Chủ nhân cùng tam tỷ làm ba ngàn năm huynh muội, cho tới bây giờ đều trò chuyện với nhau thật vui, ta lần đầu tiên thấy hắn giận đuổi nhân ."

Thốn Tâm bĩu môi: "Ngươi chủ nhân chúc trai ngọc , hắn không mở miệng, ai cũng đừng muốn biết hắn nghĩ cái gì." Nàng nâng tay vuốt ve Hao Thiên Khuyển móng vuốt, "Ngươi cũng đừng hỏi ta, ta phải biết rằng tâm sự của hắn, cũng không đến mức bị hắn theo quán giang khẩu đuổi ra ngoài."

Hao Thiên Khuyển liếm liếm trong lòng bàn tay, thấy Thốn Tâm một mặt ghét, mới vừa rồi để ý tới đến bản thân giờ phút này thượng là nhân thân, vì thế lại đem thủ ở vạt áo thượng cọ cọ, mở miệng nói: "Ta vụng trộm nghĩ như vậy, chủ nhân chớ không phải là còn nhớ kỹ Tam công chúa sao?" Thốn Tâm vừa nhấc thân đứng lên, khiêu rất xa, ngón tay Hao Thiên Khuyển nói: "Ngươi kia cẩu móng vuốt, nếu không rửa , đừng chạm vào của ta bát!" Nàng xem xem bản thân thủ, hình dáng rõ ràng khớp xương xông ra, hiển nhiên là cái nam nhân bộ dáng, lại ủ rũ nói: "Ngươi đổ xem xem ta hiện tại này túi da, ngươi chủ nhân khẳng muốn, kia mới là đàm mê tâm hồn đâu."

Hao Thiên Khuyển ngồi dạng chân ở, chẳng hề để ý nói: "Ngươi lúc này chẳng qua là hồn phách tạm cư trong đó thôi, có ta chủ nhân ở, chẳng lẽ còn gọi ngươi cả đời là nam thân? Hơn nữa, " hắn tao tao sau tai, "Ta chủ nhân có thiên nhãn, chứng kiến đều là nguyên thần, ngươi nói hắn trong mắt nhìn đến là ai?"

Nói còn chưa dứt lời, một cái thảo đầu thần ở trước cửa chắp tay, nói là nơi đây thổ địa đến bái, nhị gia không ở nhà, tự nhiên thỉnh khuyển vương đại nhân tiền đi xem. Hao Thiên Khuyển nhất lăn lông lốc đứng lên, đi theo hắn đi , chỉ chừa Thốn Tâm sững sờ ở địa phương, lòng tràn đầy đầy bụng lời nói, không biết nói cùng ai nghe.

, đệ 4 chương

Dương Tiển phản đến thời điểm đã là cầm đèn thời gian, trong thần miếu tìm khắp không thấy Thốn Tâm, cuối cùng vẫn là thảo đầu thần chỉ lộ, mới ở trong phòng bếp tìm được mồ hôi đầy đầu Thốn Tâm. Thốn Tâm thủ nắm dao cạo, đang dùng lực sạn nồi đun nước cái đáy hắc bụi, gặp một đôi thanh đoạn mát lí tạo ủng đi thong thả đi lại, biết là Dương Tiển, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, vòng vo cái thân đưa lưng về phía hắn, tiếp tục cùng nồi đun nước phân cao thấp.

Dương Tiển nhíu mày, Thốn Tâm đây là lại như thế nào? Chuyển tư có lẽ Thốn Tâm còn tại vì sáng chuyện não , cũng không khuyên giải, từ trong tay áo xuất ra nhất kiện này nọ, nhẹ giọng nói: "Ngươi xem, ta mang theo cái gì trở về?"

Thốn Tâm không tình nguyện xoay người, liếc mắt một cái dừng ở Dương Tiển trên tay, vốn có vẻ thần sắc một chút lượng lên, vui mừng quá đỗi nói: "Ngươi đem Ngọc Kính lấy đã trở lại?" Chộp đoạt lấy gương tinh tế xem, lại nói: "Kia chưởng quầy cẩu mắt thấy nhân thấp, gặp ta thư sinh trang điểm liền bày ra một mặt thối tì khí, rộng rãi lão nhi đi hắn đuôi liền diêu bá nhi cẩu dường như ngoan ngoãn phục tùng, gọi người kia con mắt coi?"

Dương Tiển cười đang định giải thích, Thốn Tâm lại nhíu mi, đem kia kính bay qua đến điệu đi qua nghiệm xem, lại hỏi: "Này gương, làm sao ngươi lấy đến ?" Dương Tiển nói là tự thay đổi Thốn Tâm bộ dáng, lược thi thủ thuật che mắt giấu diếm được biên lai cầm đồ nhất chương, đem bạc cùng kia hiệu cầm đồ chuộc đồ đến. Thốn Tâm lại không hề lọt vào tai, kháp cái chỉ quyết mặc niệm nhất câu gì, quát thanh: "Khởi!" Kia kính lại không chút sứt mẻ, giống như như vô nghe thấy.

Thốn Tâm đã đánh mất gương, chán nản nói: "Giả , này gương bị người thay đổi." Dương Tiển cũng là cả kinh, cũng chỉ đảo qua mi gian, thiên nhãn quang hoa mở ra, kia "Ngọc Kính" dĩ nhiên hóa thành một cái sò biển. Thốn Tâm thấy thế chỉ bĩu môi, "Không nghĩ tới đường đường tư pháp thiên thần cũng có bị lừa thời điểm."

Dương Tiển suy tư một lát, cũng không bắt được trọng điểm. Hắn sau giữa trưa đến dân sơn nhìn kia Linh Sấu tỉnh, quả nhiên như Thốn Tâm lời nói, đã hoàn toàn thấy đáy, hắn cũng từng đi vào xem xét, đích xác thật là một ngụm bình thường nhất giếng nước, bát giác tỉnh vòng vì ma thạch sở tạc, vòng trên có khắc công tượng tục danh cùng năm tháng, bên cạnh còn có một đôi thạch sư ngồi thủ, kia sư tử đao pháp phong cách cổ xưa, không giống Thục trung quán có điêu pháp, nhưng cũng thập phần thú vị, hùng sư mũi thở chỉ thiên làm thét lên trạng, trước trán cùng lưng lông bờm cuốn khúc dang , dưới chân là một quả tú cầu, thượng có long văn lưu vân, thư sư hoàn mắt tà nghễ, lưng mao không giống hùng sư như vậy cứng cáp, làm người ta lấy làm kỳ là, nàng dưới chân cũng không ấu sư, cư nhiên cũng là một quả tú cầu, chẳng qua góc hùng sư lược tiểu chút. Trừ này đó ra, tỉnh nội tỉnh ngoại không còn dị trạng.

Dương Tiển kêu dân sơn sơn thần tới hỏi, kia sơn đạo thần này cổ tỉnh tự tần khi còn có, vô luận Dân Giang hạn lạo, này tỉnh đều tuyệt không khô thủy, thực tại là phạm vi mấy lí thôn dân phúc lợi. Về phần vì sao Dân Giang Long Vương đi vào không ra, giếng này lại bỗng nhiên phạm, hắn cũng nói không rõ, chỉ nói một năm trước thôn dân vừa ngủ dậy, phát hiện bên cạnh giếng hơn đôi này : chuyện này đối với thạch sư, lúc đầu nghị luận ào ào, sau này cũng không gặp có giữ dị tượng, cũng liền dần dần thôi.

Dương Tiển nhất thời tra không ra manh mối, chỉ phải xuống núi vào thành, nói là trước đem Thốn Tâm Ngọc Kính thu hồi, còn lại sự tình lại chậm rãi điều tra nghe ngóng. Không biết sao, hắn cũng không tưởng mau chóng kết liễu việc này. Sáng Thốn Tâm tự tay phanh trà, lại gợi lên hắn nhiều năm trước ở Quán Khẩu Dương phủ nhớ lại. Mọi người nói nhị lang thần tả khiên hoàng, hữu kình thương, ngàn kỵ cuốn bình đồi, không biết mỗi khi săn bắn qua đi, rượu hàm ngực đảm đều khai trương dương gia nhị lang cũng có thể trấn ngày không ra phủ môn, chấp nhất quyển sách, ôn một ấm trà, phê y xem vân cuốn vân thư, ỷ cửa sổ sổ hoa nở hoa lạc. Nếu không là còn nhỏ gia biến, dương gia này cái thứ hai con trai, hẳn là cũng là thượng cha mẹ yêu thương, hạ huynh hữu muội cung, cưới nhất phòng thê, nhàn khi họa nhất trục đồ, hôm qua phẩm nhất chung trà, rong chơi hoa hải không tự biết đi?

Để tay lên ngực tự hỏi, Dương Tiển có thể mấy tháng vô rượu, cũng không có thể một ngày vô trà. Ngày xưa Thốn Tâm ở khi, cứ việc thường có tranh cãi, nhưng vô luận lại thế nào buồn bực, Thốn Tâm đều sẽ không đã quên thay hắn pha trà. Dương Tiển cũng không từng nói cho Thốn Tâm, hắn yêu nhất xem Thốn Tâm ngồi ngay ngắn án giữ, đãi thủy nhất phí, người nọ vãn khởi váy dài, trắng noãn cổ tay khinh thư, xuân hành giống nhau tam chỉ niễn khởi tế muối sổ lạp tát nhập cháo bột, cổ tay gian ngọc hoàn tướng chạm vào đinh đương rung động. Thỉnh thoảng gió nổi lên, thụ nha chạc cây gian phong linh 硿硿 có thanh, một khắc kia, Dương Tiển cảm thấy cho dù là chu cảnh vương chi vô bắn, ngụy thôn trang chi nhạc cụ gõ, này tuyệt vời cũng không gì hơn cái này.

Thốn Tâm nhặt lên kia sò biển, cẩn thận đoan trang nói: "Ta sớm nên nghĩ đến, Tiểu San, Thành Giao, ngay cả kia hiệu cầm đồ chưởng quầy ở bên trong, đều là bẫy." Nàng thở dài một hơi, "Đại ca khó được ủy ta làm việc, kết quả chẳng những Dân Giang Long Vương rơi xuống không rõ, ngay cả mẫu thân tặng của ta Ngọc Kính cũng đã đánh mất, cái này ta khả thế nào hồi Tây Hải gặp mẫu hậu cùng đại ca a!" Nói xong, ủy ủy khuất khuất , trong mắt nhưng lại mang theo lệ. Dương Tiển nâng lên tay nàng, lấy quá kia sò biển, nhị chỉ kẹp lấy nhìn nhìn, chợt nhíu mày nói: "Cũng không thấy. Kia chưởng quầy cũng không biết Bảo Kính là giả , bằng không hắn dùng cái gì thản nhiên đem gương giao trả lại cho ta, toàn không đổi sắc?" Hắn suy nghĩ một lát đã là được chủ ý, "Hiện thời kia yêu nhân được Bảo Kính, lại không biết chú ngữ, không bằng..." Hắn đem sò biển hướng không trung ném đi, phục lại chặt chẽ bắt lấy."Chúng ta hồi Tây Hải đi chờ!"

Thốn Tâm quét Dương Tiển liếc mắt một cái, lui về sau hai bước, mở ra hai tay nói: "Ngươi xem ta bộ dáng này, trở về Tây Hải, ai nhận được ta? Đại ca không coi ta là yêu quái đánh ra đến mới có quỷ!"

"Ta nhưng lại đã quên." Dương Tiển cười nói: "Lại cũng không ngại, ta sử cái thủ thuật che mắt chính là." Thốn Tâm nhất mỉm cười nói: "Tây Hải cự Quán Khẩu thượng có bảy trăm bên trong, ngươi giờ phút này đổ không chê ta thân thể trệ trọng giá không được vân ?"

Dương Tiển ý cười càng đậm, "Chuyện nào có đáng gì, ta thả biến thành của ngươi bộ dáng, đem ngươi hóa thành trên đầu kim trâm chính là." Thốn Tâm phiết nhất bĩu môi, thầm nghĩ trách không được mọi người nói Dương Tiển cả người là kế, này lừa dối trộm đổi càn khôn chuyện, hắn đại thần đều không cần suy tư, thuận đâu nhi đào còn có .

Dương Tiển tay áo sò biển, cũng không kháp chỉ quyết, chỉ mặc thị Thốn Tâm di khi, giây lát một đạo màu bạc quang hoa cớ tới chân hiện lên, dĩ nhiên hóa thành một vị hoàng sam nữ tử. Thốn Tâm nhìn lên, chỉ thấy cô gái này một đầu tinh mịn tóc đen, dùng hai căn kim trâm vãn thành hồi tâm kế, lưu một luồng tóc trái đào, mềm mại dán tại tả bên tai, trên người mặc đạm vàng nhạt sắc giao lĩnh, thâm y vạt áo chỗ chuế có xanh lá mạ 襳 sao, gió đêm phất qua dải băng giơ lên, đúng như bích ba gian chậm rãi di động liên diệp. Gặp Thốn Tâm nhìn chằm chằm bản thân đánh giá, cô gái này uyển nhiên cười, càng lộ vẻ mặt mày mắt long lanh, không là Tây Hải Long Vương hòn ngọc quý trên tay Tam công chúa, lại là ai?

Kia "Tam công chúa" hướng Thốn Tâm nhiều điểm thủ, đãi Thốn Tâm phụ cận, nhẹ nhàng nắm giữ tay nàng, Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng bàn tay ấm áp, thân mình nhất khinh, đã hóa thành một cái màu vàng tiểu long, "Tam công chúa" tùy tay đem tiểu long đặt phát gian kim trâm thượng, nói thanh "Trảo ổn", một đạo túng kim quang, đã là hóa phong mà đi.

Dương Tiển cước trình mau, không bao lâu đã đến Long cung, thủ vệ cua tướng quân gặp "Tam công chúa" trở về, bước lên phía trước thi lễ nói: "Công chúa mới đi, tại sao lại tới nữa, nhưng là quên cầm cái gì vậy?"

Kia "Tam công chúa" sắc mặt khẽ biến: "Đúng là đâu, bên ta mới đi cấp, nhưng lại đã quên đồng mẫu hậu xin nghỉ." Dứt lời đi vào, thẳng đến lân đức điện đi tìm long hậu.

Này lân đức điện cùng Thốn Tâm hàm mát điện không ở một chỗ, Dương Tiển chỉ tại Tây Hải cướp cô dâu thời tiết đã tới Thốn Tâm tẩm cung, lại chưa bao giờ có cơ hội khuy quá Long cung toàn cảnh, bởi vậy toàn dựa vào Thốn Tâm ở trên tóc nhỏ giọng chỉ điểm. Hắn giờ phút này là nữ thân, liền không chịu sải bước, chỉ phải ngồi yên từ xu. Tới lân đức điện tiền, đã là bắt ra một thân tế hãn. Dương Tiển nhỏ giọng nói: "Không thể tưởng được các ngươi nữ tử quần áo như thế câu thúc, gọi được ta một thân không được tự nhiên."

Thốn Tâm "Thử" cười: "Này tính cái gì, ta đây một thân vẫn là thường phục, nếu thay hạng nặng công chúa trang phục và đạo cụ, quản giáo ngươi eo mỏi lưng đau cổ rút gân!"

Nhân long hậu đã nói trước, Tam công chúa đến lân đức điện không cần phải thông báo, bởi vậy Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm thẳng xu đi vào, nhưng thấy phía sau bức rèm che, kia long hậu tà tựa vào bát bảo ngân nhung quý phi dài sạp thượng, trong tay thưởng thức một thanh thêu dao đài khóa hạc quạt tròn, vẻ mặt mặc dù miễn cưỡng , quả nhiên là mày liễu mắt phượng, nhìn qua có thể biết ngay năm đó cũng là hiếm có mỹ nhân. Vừa thấy "Tam công chúa", tức thời ngồi dậy đến, nói thanh "Con của ta, ngươi tại sao lại đã trở lại?"

Dương Tiển thầm nghĩ "Hổ thẹn", chỉnh đốn trang phục ngồi thân làm một cái lễ: "Gặp qua mẫu hậu. Con đi vội vàng, lại có chuyện đã quên thỉnh giáo ngài." Kia long hậu cười: "Tấc nhi, ngươi làm cái gì vậy, bình thường trong nhà thường xuyên qua lại, cũng không thấy ngươi như thế lễ phép chu đáo. Nhưng là ta nói , hôm nay sáng sớm liền xem ngươi là lạ , không là có chuyện gì gạt ta đi?"

Dương Tiển cảm thấy càng khẳng định, kia yêu nhân quả nhiên đỉnh Thốn Tâm thân thể đã tới Tây Hải. Trên mặt lại hàm cười, mềm yếu tiếng kêu "Mẫu thân", phiến diện thân ngồi ở trên quý phi tháp, giữ chặt long hậu tay áo, cười nói: "Một lúc trước ngài đưa của ta Ngọc Kính, ta ngày gần đây nhìn càng thích. Chúng ta Tây Hải chiêu mộ thiên hạ chí bảo, nhưng không có nhất kiện cập được với này , có thể thấy được là mẫu thân thương ta, mới bắt nó cùng ta hộ thân."

Long hậu vỗ về "Tam công chúa" soi rõ bóng người búi tóc, thở dài nói: "Đó là vì nương thiếu niên khi theo Nữ Oa nương nương chỗ bảo bối, muốn nói hiện thời này tam giới nội, cũng tìm không ra vài món có thể cùng nó so sánh ." Nàng ngừng lại một chút, chần chờ nói: "Ai, sáng nay ta mẹ con lưỡng không là đã nói quá sao, ngươi sao đã quên?"

"Mẫu thân ~" kia "Tam công chúa" cách tay áo phàn trụ long hậu cánh tay, làm nũng dường như quơ quơ, "Nữ nhi ở quán sầu hải buồn cực kỳ, mỗi ngày thấy này kính, là tốt rồi giống như thấy mẫu thân, tự nhiên đối này bảo bối vạn phần thân thiết. Ngài chỉ làm nói sách cổ nhi, sẽ đem này gương chân tướng giảng nhất tao thôi ~" lời còn chưa dứt, nàng phát gian tiểu long vi không thể nhận ra rùng mình một cái, kém chút theo kim trâm thượng điệu rơi xuống.

Long hậu lại chú ý không đến này rất nhiều, nàng gả cho Tây Hải kinh niên, dục có tam con trai, lại chỉ phải này một cái đóa hoa nhi dường như nữ hài nhi, ngày thường cùng Long Vương ngàn y trăm thuận yêu như châu báu, e sợ cho ủy khuất Thốn Tâm. Đừng nói là Nữ Oa nương nương Bảo Kính, chính là giờ phút này muốn bắt của nàng bản mạng long châu cấp Thốn Tâm toàn châu hoa mang, chỉ sợ đều sẽ không phun nửa "Không" tự nhi. Tức thời liên miên lải nhải nói nhất tao này Bảo Kính lai lịch, như thế nào thần kỳ, lại như thế nào linh nghiệm. Chỉ thấy kia long hậu đưa tay đem "Tam công chúa" lược tán tóc trái đào long đến bên tai, nói thanh "Con của ta, ngươi nói kia Nữ Oa nương nương tụ bảo vô số, vì sao đan đem này Bảo Kính ban thưởng mẫu hậu?"

"Tam công chúa" lắc đầu, đáp viết không biết. Long sau lấy tay làm theo tóc nàng sao, lại giúp nàng giải khai triền ở khuyên tai thượng sợi tóc, chậm rãi nói: "Này Bảo Kính trong tay người ngoài, chỉ có thể hàng yêu phục ma, hộ thân bảo bình an. Nếu là ta long tộc bất hạnh có phá hoại, này kính có thể trọng tố long thân, tụ hồn dưỡng mệnh đâu!"

Dương Tiển cảm thấy rùng mình, nói như vậy, kia yêu nhân nhọc lòng đánh cắp Thốn Tâm Bảo Kính, nhưng lại hơn phân nửa là vì cứu người, mà người này lại cùng long tộc thoát không xong quan hệ, như thế có thể thấy được, kia Dân Giang Long Vương mất tích liền cũng rất có kỳ quái . Lúc này hỏi: "Mẫu hậu, Bảo Kính chú ngữ ta đã hết biết, chính là này trọng tố long thân, tụ hồn dưỡng mệnh, hay không còn cần giữ cái gì thêm vào?"

Long hậu gật gật đầu nói: "Ngươi đứa nhỏ này, sáng nay mẫu hậu nhắc đến với của ngươi, cái này lại đã quên — chi bằng cứ thế âm chí dương vật vì dẫn, lại vừa thành công." Dương Tiển truy vấn nói: "Vạn vật đều phút giây dương, nhưng đồng thời chí âm lại chí dương vật, ta lại chưa bao giờ nghe nói."

Long hậu cười: "Dù sao cũng là tuổi trẻ. Ngươi không biết, chúng ta long tộc nữ tử, thân là long tộc tới dương, vì nữ tử lại chí âm. Chỉ cần tìm một con rồng nữ, ở giữa trưa thời gian thủ cửu tiền trong lòng huyết rơi tại kính thượng, có thể vì dẫn."

Dương Tiển cảm thấy phát gian tiểu long khá không an phận, tựa hồ có chuyện muốn nói, lấy thủ phủ phủ kim trâm, đứng dậy, lại hướng long hậu làm thi lễ nói: "Nhàn đến mẫu hậu trò chuyện, thật sự là khoái ý. Nhất không chú ý kém chút đã quên canh giờ, ta ngày hôm trước mượn Đông hải tứ tỷ một quyển sách, nói là hôm nay nàng phái người đưa tới, chỉ sợ nhân đã đến. Mẫu hậu hơi tọa, ta đi một chút sẽ trở lại."

Long hậu cũng không thèm để ý, nói thanh "Thay ta hỏi Đông hải ngươi bá mẫu hảo", tự phóng "Tam công chúa" đi.

, đệ 5 chương

Dương Tiển nại tính tình chầm chậm đi trở về hàm mát điện, vừa vào tẩm điện, tức bình lui cung nữ, nâng dưới tay một cái cấm chế, trước đem phát gian tiểu long trân trọng lấy xuống, lại thi pháp đem Thốn Tâm biến trở về hình người, tự bản thân mới hóa thành nguyên thân, ngồi ở hồ trên giường dài thở phào nhẹ nhõm, xem Thốn Tâm nói: "Ngươi này xiêm y bảo ta vừa lên thân, liền ngay cả tay chân đều giống bị khổn trụ, làm khó ngươi thường ngày còn có thể hành tẩu như gió."

Thốn Tâm vỗ tay cười to: "Ngươi thế này mới mặc không đến một cái canh giờ, cũng đã câu thúc vô cùng, nếu đem ta áp đáy hòm công chúa lễ phục lục ra đến, chỉ sợ ngươi muốn ngay cả lộ đều sẽ không đi rồi đâu." Thở hổn hển khẩu khí lại nói: "Vừa mới ngươi ở ta mẫu hậu trước mặt nhiều như vậy lễ, may mắn nàng không để ý tới. Nếu nàng biết hành lễ là uy chấn tam giới tư pháp thiên thần, chỉ sợ ban đêm cũng muốn ngủ không an ổn đâu."

Dương Tiển cười: "Nghiêm cẩn tính ra, ta đi này lễ cũng không đủ, sớm nên như thế ." Thốn Tâm giật mình ngẩn ra, Dương Tiển tuy rằng cao ngạo, trước mặt sau lưng lại cũng không kiêu căng, chỉ cần không phải khó thở , luôn luôn là cực kì chu đáo có lễ . Hắn nói "Nghiêm cẩn tính ra cũng không đủ", thì phải là nói, mẫu thân của Thốn Tâm cũng là Dương Tiển trưởng bối, là "Sớm nên" chào . Chính là vì sao đến muộn hiện thời mới bổ thượng, cân nhắc đứng lên, lại giáo Thốn Tâm hơi hơi mũi toan.

Thốn Tâm chưa kịp thâm tưởng, chỉ nghe gian ngoài thị nữ tu trúc báo lại, ngôn Ma Ngang thái tử quân dụ, nam hải Long Vương Ngao Khâm đến bái, chỉ tên muốn gặp Thốn Tâm. Thốn Tâm nghe được này một tiếng, thẳng nhảy bật lên, trước hô to "Tu trúc tiến vào giúp ta thay quần áo!" Giây lát lại vội vàng nói: "Không cần không cần, ta tự thay quần áo là tốt rồi, ngươi đừng vội tiến vào!" Kia tu trúc không biết ý gì, đổ giáo Thốn Tâm hoán cái bừa bãi không biết làm sao.

Dương Tiển cũng là không hiểu ra sao: "Chẳng qua là ngươi nhị bá tới chơi, ngươi làm gì như thế kinh hoảng?" Thốn Tâm dậm chân nói: "Ngươi không biết ta kia nhị bá, tứ hải long tộc liền chúc hắn phiền toái nhất. Trong ngày thường yết kiến trưởng bối cũng không tu cố ý giả dạng, duy độc đi gặp hắn, muốn đánh phẫn coi như tế tổ thông thường long trọng. Bằng không, hắn có thể giữ chặt ngươi, niệm thượng một ngày ( lễ nhớ ), cái gì 'Quân ở tắc tích, tẫn sức cũng. Phục chi tập cũng, sung mĩ cũng', niệm cho ta não qua nhân tử thẳng đau!"

Dương Tiển bật cười. Hắn ở thiên đình phụng chức cũng từng gặp qua kia Ngao Khâm, tiến thối thi lễ như đối đại tân, thật là chăm chỉ được phân. Nguyên tưởng rằng hắn chính là chống lại phong như thế, không thành tưởng trở lại trong nước cũng như vậy cũ kỹ. Thốn Tâm thấy hắn cười mà không nói, vội đi lại giữ chặt của hắn tay áo nói: "Còn chờ cái gì đâu, mau biến trở về đi, làm cho ta thay ngươi thay quần áo a!"

Dương Tiển ngẩn ngơ: "Ngươi bá phụ muốn gặp ngươi, lại cùng ta cái gì tương quan?" Thốn Tâm thấy hắn kinh ngạc, "Phun" cười rộ lên: "Dương thiên thần, dương chân quân, ta giờ phút này phàm là nhân Thành Giao, ngài mới là Tây Hải Tam công chúa a!"

Dương Tiển nhất thời thân đứng lên khỏi ghế. Hắn gặp qua Thốn Tâm đại hôn thời điểm trang phục, không cần nói kia tầng tầng lớp lớp phiền phức vô tính váy dài thâm y, chính là kia rèm châu đầu quan, cắm ở tóc mây gian sổ căn đại trâm, đều làm cho hắn đối nữ tử sự chịu đựng chậc chậc lấy làm kỳ. Hiện thời muốn nhường hắn hạng nặng liệm, dùng kia Ngao Khâm tự cho là hào các loại cấp bậc lễ nghĩa gặp khách, kia thật sự là muốn đoạt Dương Tiển nửa cái mạng đi.

Nhưng mà Dương Tiển dù sao nhìn quen sóng gió, chỉ hoảng một lát, tinh mâu vừa chuyển đã là được chủ ý. Hắn chậm rãi đi thong thả đi lại, tay trái nhẹ nhàng chấp khởi Thốn Tâm tay mềm, tay phải phúc ở nàng dương chi bạch ngọc thông thường trên mu bàn tay. Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy một cỗ lương ý tự mu bàn tay thấm nhập, từ từ mạn hướng vai, lại dần dần thổi quét toàn thân, đãi phục hồi tinh thần lại, chỉ thấy Dương Tiển khẽ cười nói: "Ngươi xem kia trong gương..."

Tẩm điện nội thủy trong gương, ánh Tây Hải Tam công chúa bé bỏng mảnh khảnh thân ảnh, bên cạnh Dương Tiển vẫn chấp nhất tay nàng, người nọ cao lớn vững chãi, càng nổi bật lên Thốn Tâm thắt lưng không doanh nắm, liễu yếu đu đưa theo gió.

Thốn Tâm sửng sốt nửa khắc, bạc giận dữ bỏ ra Dương Tiển thủ nói: "Ngươi này tính cái gì? Bản thân ngại nữ trang bực mình, mượn ta đến gánh trách nhiệm!" Dương Tiển cười, cũng không đáp lời, giương tay đi tẩm điện cấm chế, tự hóa thành nhất đạo kim quang, ẩn vào Thốn Tâm bên tai trân châu.

Thốn Tâm lại vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, cũng quả thật tiếc rằng nề hà, chỉ phải một chồng liên thanh hoán tu trúc đi vào thay bản thân trang sức. Đãi nàng chủ tớ hai người luống cuống tay chân sửa sang lại xong, Ma Ngang thái tử đã cùng Ngao Khâm, ở hàm nguyên điện chờ táo an không hiểu . Thốn Tâm chân thành tiến lên, nói thanh "Chậm trễ", ngày nghỉ quá bá phụ, lại tự mình phụng trà, này Ngao Khâm mới kham kham quay lại nhan sắc.

Ngao Khâm uống qua trà, buông bát trà, vẻn vẹn ống tay áo, phương trịnh trọng nói: "Thốn Tâm, ta đến đây không vì cái gì khác , nhất là ngươi lâu cấm thoát, ta cùng với ngươi bá mẫu đều có chút vui mừng, mang theo chút thuốc bổ, cùng ngươi bổ bổ thân mình. Nhị là có chút nói muốn hỏi ngươi. Có câu là: 'Tôn thân, đức gốc rễ cũng, giáo chỗ từ sinh cũng. Trung thuận không mất, lấy sự này thượng, sau đó có thể bảo này bổng lộc và chức quyền, mà thủ này hiến tế.' ta biết ngươi luôn luôn thủ lễ, bá phụ câu hỏi, ngươi cần phải minh bạch trả lời, chớ để lừa gạt ta."

Thốn Tâm ngại hắn tiếng huyên náo, trên mặt lại không thể mang ra, chỉ phải gục đầu xuống, đãi Ngao Khâm nói xong, phương làm cái lễ nói: "Bá phụ bá mẫu có tâm, Thốn Tâm khắc sâu trong lòng ngũ tạng. Ngài liền giống như của ta phụ vương giống nhau, có cái gì nói cứ việc hỏi đến, Thốn Tâm nhất định theo thực tướng cáo."

Ngao Khâm vừa lòng gật gật đầu, lại nói: "Này Dân Giang Long Vương ngươi khả nhận thức?"

Thốn Tâm mạnh ngẩng đầu, vừa chống lại Ngao Khâm xem kỹ hai mắt, không khỏi một trận chột dạ, nghĩ nghĩ, thành thành thật thật đáp: "Ngày trước mới vừa rồi nhận biết, cũng không quen thuộc."

Ngao Khâm rũ mắt xuống, ngừng dừng lại nói: "Này Ngao Nhược là ngươi bá mẫu huynh đệ con, của ta cháu trai vợ. Ngày gần đây Dân Giang máng xối, ta nghe Ma Ngang mới vừa nói, hắn phái ngươi đi xem xét?" Ngao Khâm ho nhẹ một tiếng: "Này Dân Giang mặc dù phân chúc ngươi Tây Hải quản hạt, nhưng thân giả, chúc cũng, cốt nhục huyết mạch, ân tương liên tục, này Ngao Nhược thuở nhỏ ở ngươi bá mẫu trước mặt lớn lên, cùng con ta cũng không sai biệt lắm thiếu, bởi vậy ngươi bá mẫu có chút ngồi không yên, mời ta đặc tới hỏi hỏi."

Thốn Tâm nhanh chóng phiêu Ma Ngang liếc mắt một cái, chỉ thấy Ma Ngang nhíu mi, trong lòng biết bản thân trở về vội vàng, còn chưa từng đem Dân Giang việc bẩm báo đại ca, hiện thời này Ngao Khâm bỗng nhiên tra hỏi đứng lên, nhưng là bản thân lại cấp đại ca thêm phiền toái. Suy nghĩ , tiến lên một bước, nhưng lại hai đầu gối quỳ rạp xuống Ngao Khâm trước mặt.

Kia Ngao Khâm cũng là sửng sốt: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi này, này là ý gì?"

Thốn Tâm tất thứ mấy bước, cho đến Ngao Khâm tòa tiền, dập đầu nói: "Nhị bá phụ, ta đối với ngươi không được!" Long Vương kinh hãi, trong lòng biết Ngao Nhược không tốt, muốn đứng dậy, lại chân mềm đến đứng cũng đứng không được. Ma Ngang thấy thế, vội bước nhanh tiến lên đỡ lên Ngao Khâm, lại hỏi Thốn Tâm: "Đến cùng phát sinh chuyện gì? Ngươi tốc tốc nói tới!"

Thốn Tâm đã là rưng rưng mang khiếp, đem như thế nào đi kia Linh Sấu tỉnh, Ngao Nhược lại như thế nào không thấy bóng dáng, cùng với trong thành làm kính mọi việc tinh tế nói một lần, chỉ biến mất sau này nàng sau này ở ngoài thành bị người đào trộm thân thể, cùng với gặp gỡ Dương Tiển bộ phận, chỉ nói nàng đem ngân lượng tự đi chuộc đồ, kia Bảo Kính cũng là giả , toại chạy về Tây Hải chuyển thủ cứu binh.

Ngao Khâm chưa kịp mở lời, Ma Ngang đã là giận tím mặt, nói Thốn Tâm "Hồ đồ nhanh! Ta chỉ khiển ngươi đi xem xét tình hình hạn hán, ngươi ký giết kia cá lớn, lại không thấy Ngao Nhược, nên tốc đến bẩm ta. Ngay cả Ngao Nhược thân là nhất giang đứng đầu, đều đánh không lại kia yêu nhân, ngươi về điểm này tử tam chân miêu công phu, có năng lực tra ra chút gì đó?"

Thốn Tâm thưa dạ liên thanh, cũng nói là bản thân sơ sẩy, liên lụy Ngao Nhược rơi xuống không rõ, trong lúc nhất thời quả là lệ như chảy ra. Dương Tiển ở nàng bên tai nghe nóng lòng, thẳng chỗ xung yếu ra trân châu thay Thốn Tâm biện bạch, hù Thốn Tâm vội đưa tay đè lại khuyên tai, ý bảo Dương Tiển chớ để hành động thiếu suy nghĩ. Nàng như thế nào không hiểu được Ma Ngang tâm sự, như chính là thủ hạ bình thường chức quan mất tích, đại ca hoặc tự mình đi tìm, hoặc khiển đắc lực nhân thủ đi thăm dò, giả lấy thời gian tổng có thể tra ra manh mối. Cố tình xảy ra chuyện là nam hải bá phụ cháu trai vợ, liên lụy tới hai trên biển bối mấy ngàn năm ân ân oán oán, đại ca như không trước ra tiếng trách nàng, chỉ sợ Ngao Khâm lời nói hỏi ra đến, Thốn Tâm càng khó trả lời.

Thốn Tâm bên này phục thỉnh tội, Ma Ngang lại vẫn không bỏ qua, lại nói: "Kia yêu nhân tất là gặp ngươi có Bảo Kính nơi tay, không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, toại sử cái kế sách buôn bán lời kính đi, phương hảo bài bố ngươi!"Hắn phẫn mà một quyền chủy hướng mấy án, thở dài một tiếng: " ai, ta nơi nào đến ngươi như vậy xuẩn muội tử!"

Ngao Khâm cũng đã tỉnh táo lại, nâng tay ngừng Ma Ngang, lại hướng Thốn Tâm nói: "Không là bá phụ nói ngươi, Thốn Tâm ngươi không rành tình đời, mới có thể từng bước một bọn họ nói nhi. Các ngươi chớ để cấp, Ngao Nhược căn cơ pháp lực sâu, không nhất thiết liền thực xảy ra chuyện, chúng ta tốc phái người thủ nhiều mặt tra tìm, nhất định có thể tìm được hắn. Chính là..." Ngao Khâm trầm ngâm nói: "Chuyện này chi bằng trước gạt ngươi bá mẫu, nếu nàng đã biết, vậy coi như không tốt thu thập ."

Thốn Tâm cùng Ma Ngang câu gật đầu xưng là, Ngao Khâm toại kêu Ma Ngang đến sam Thốn Tâm. Thốn Tâm lại phục dập đầu, mới vừa rồi đứng dậy. Ngao Khâm nói: "Ta xuất ra lâu, ngươi bá mẫu lo lắng. Đối đãi trên đường tưởng cái thoả đáng biện pháp trước giấu diếm được nàng đi, hai người các ngươi tức khắc đi Thục trung tinh tế điều tra nghe ngóng, nếu có chút tin tức, tốc báo ta biết!" Tức thời lại dặn rất nhiều nói, mới bãi giá đi.

Ma Ngang đưa Ngao Khâm tới Tây Hải duyên thượng, mới vừa rồi hồi hàm nguyên điện tới tìm Thốn Tâm, chỉ thấy nàng mũi chân xoa xoa thủy tinh gạch, vẻ mặt có vẻ không vui, thở dài một hơi nói: "Nếu như ngươi có Đông hải tứ muội năm phần thông minh, ta cũng không cần nhiều lần cho ngươi thiện hậu."

Thốn Tâm ngưỡng mặt, bên quai hàm vẫn có nước mắt, nói thanh "Đại ca", lại dừng không được nước mắt phác tác tác đến rơi xuống, Ma Ngang nhìn, đổ cảm thấy là bản thân quá đáng. Lại giận dữ nói: "Bên ta mới nói nặng chút, ngươi đừng để ý." Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, lại hỏi bao lâu cùng đi Thục trung tìm người. Ma Ngang cười khổ một tiếng: "Tiểu cô nãi nãi, lần trước ngươi đi, liền náo loạn cái không thể vãn hồi, ta chỗ nào dám nữa mang ngươi đi a!"

Thốn Tâm vừa muốn biện bạch, Ma Ngang vội vàng xua tay nói: "Bãi bãi bãi, ta không dám trêu chọc ngươi, ngươi ngoan ngoãn ở lại Tây Hải, chính là giúp ta " . Dứt lời đưa tay nhiếp đến binh khí giá thượng hàn lê sóc, ngân quang chợt lóe, đã là rời bến đi.

Thốn Tâm vô pháp, chỉ phải trở lại hàm mát điện, lúc đó đã là đêm khuya, nàng cũng không gọi người rửa mặt chải đầu, phân phát cung nữ, chỉ ngơ ngác ngồi ở thủy kính tiền, như có đăm chiêu. Sau một lúc lâu, một giọt thật to nước mắt tự trong mắt cổn xuất, nện ở trên mu bàn tay, băng tán như hoa.

Dương Tiển cuộc đời sợ nhất Thốn Tâm nhị sự, nhất là nàng xả bản thân đi chợ chọn mua son bột nước, nhị là nàng không ầm ĩ không nháo, không nói được lời nào, nhưng tọa rơi lệ, trước mắt chính là dương nhị gia chân tay luống cuống, mờ mịt không biết cho nên thời khắc . Suy nghĩ lại muốn, Dương Tiển vẫn là theo trân châu khuyên tai trung hóa thân xuất ra, đem tẩm điện trù hoạch cấm chế, lại tự ngân trong bồn ninh một khối khăn, đến tới Thốn Tâm phía trước nói: "Lại khóc, mắt lại thũng đào nhi dường như, gọi người nhìn chê cười."

Thốn Tâm không nhìn hắn, cũng không đưa tay tiếp khăn, tức giận nói: "Ai chê cười ta, này Tây Hải ai dám chê cười ta? Dám cười cũng chỉ có ngươi!" Dương Tiển ngồi xổm xuống đến, cùng nàng nhìn thẳng, từ từ nói: "Là ta không tốt."

Thốn Tâm liền đôn thượng nghiêng người, quay đầu đi, như trước không nhìn hắn. Dương Tiển dứt khoát khoanh chân ngồi xuống, hắn vóc người mặc dù dài, chính là ngồi ở mềm yếu trên thảm lông dày, đổ kham kham ải Thốn Tâm một cái đầu.

Thốn Tâm hồi lâu không thấy Dương Tiển nói chuyện, xoay đi lại nhìn lên, chỉ thấy người nọ cũng đang ngưỡng vọng nàng, ánh mắt tương đối, Thốn Tâm nhịn không được "Xì" một tiếng cười ra: "Ngươi lúc này lại phẫn cái gì tượng đất? Ngươi lại nói nói, làm sao ngươi không tốt?"Dương Tiển cười khẽ, một đôi hoa đào mắt hơi hơi nheo lại, tối đen con ngươi ánh dạ minh châu ôn nhuận sáng rọi, đổ nhìn xem Thốn Tâm ngây ngốc.

"Cho ngươi thương tâm, là của ta không đúng." Dương Tiển bỗng nhiên mở miệng, đổ sợ tới mức Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra."Như lúc trước ta có thể giống như vậy, ngồi xuống, cho dù là xem ngươi khóc, cũng tốt hơn phủi tay bước đi." Dương Tiển cúi mâu, thật dài lông mi ở trên mũi quăng xuống ám ảnh. Tự hắn ký sự khởi, dương thiên bảo hộ cùng dao cơ liền luôn luôn là cử án tề mi tương kính như tân . Bọn họ chưa bao giờ từng tranh cãi, nhưng có ý kiến không gặp nhau, cũng luôn luôn là phụ thân nhường mẫu thân. Nhiều nhất vài cái canh giờ, mẫu thân sẽ tới tìm phụ thân, hoặc là nghĩ ra một cái chiết trung biện pháp, hoặc là dứt khoát liền theo phụ thân. Mà tam muội cho tới bây giờ là dịu ngoan có lễ , cho dù ngẫu nhiên tùy hứng, vẫn cũng không bướng bỉnh. Cho nên ở thành thân, có Thốn Tâm phía trước, Dương Tiển đều chưa thấy qua, cũng không biết như thế nào đi an ủi một cái khóc rống nữ tử. Hắn thậm chí cho rằng, hoàn mỹ hôn nhân nên giống cha mẹ như vậy cho nhau nhân nhượng, đối với Thốn Tâm chấp nhất Thốn Tâm cực đoan, Dương Tiển cơ hồ muốn cảm thấy là vận mệnh lại một lần cố ý đưa hắn phao vào cuồng loạn Bạo Phong trong vòng. Hắn dùng hết sở hữu tính nhẫn nại, vẫn cứ không thể thừa nhận, cho nên hắn cần phải đào tẩu. Dương Tiển còn nhỏ đối hôn nhân có bao nhiêu chờ mong, như vậy sau này đối hôn nhân còn có nhiều chán ghét, thế cho nên một ngày nào đó, hắn hội thở dài một tiếng, nói hắn cưới Thốn Tâm, không phải vì yêu.

Không phải sao? Hắn hỏi bản thân. Cùng cách sau một trăm lẻ sáu cái năm đầu, hắn ở trên thảo nguyên gặp được bát công chúa và □□. Theo đám mây nhìn xuống hai người kia thời điểm, bọn họ tựa hồ đang ở tranh cãi. □□ săn đến một cái mẫu hoàng dương, bát công chúa điều tra dấu chân, lại phát hiện một cái tiểu hoàng dương, nguyên lai này mẫu dương gặp trốn bất quá thợ săn đuổi theo, liền đem tiểu dương ở lại bụi cỏ, bản thân dẫn rời đi phía sau thợ săn. Bát công chúa nhất thời nổi lên lòng trìu mến, cứng rắn muốn □□ đem mẫu dương thả. □□ từ nhỏ ngay tại trên thảo nguyên rong ruổi, thợ săn nhóm chỉ bằng đánh tới con mồi nhiều ít sính anh hùng, dưới cái nhìn của hắn, trời sinh vạn vật cung nhân thủ dùng, tới tay con mồi nào có thả về núi rừng đạo lý? Vì thế hai người tranh chấp không xong, thẳng đến bát công chúa thoáng nhìn đám mây yên lặng nhìn chăm chú bọn họ , mặt như hàn sương Dương Tiển.

Kia trong nháy mắt, bát công chúa bỏ lại tiểu dương, rút ra □□ bội kiếm, không chút do dự chắn trượng phu trước mặt. Tình cảnh này giống như đã từng quen biết, Thốn Tâm cũng từng cầm trong tay thanh sương kiếm, đối nam bắc chiến thần lớn tiếng quát lên: "Muốn giết Dương Tiển trước giết ta!" Điện quang hỏa thạch gian, Dương Tiển sinh ra một tia nghi hoặc: Có phải không phải sở hữu thê tử ở gặp nạn chi bất cứ lúc nào cũng sẽ lựa chọn đứng ở trượng phu một bên? Mà kế tiếp, □□ mũi tên nhọn xuyên qua mây bay, mang theo phá phong tiếng rít, bắn về phía Dương Tiển.

Đúng rồi, Dương Tiển bỗng nhiên minh bạch, đây là cái gọi là vợ chồng. Bất luận giữa bọn họ như thế nào tranh chấp không nghỉ, bất luận đến cùng là ai đúng ai sai, nhưng có nguy nan, chân chính vợ chồng nhất định sẽ sóng vai chống đỡ, cộng đồng tiến thối.

Dương Tiển như trước lạnh mặt, vẫy lui □□ tên, lại ở □□ cùng bát công chúa ngạc nhiên trong ánh mắt, xoay người rời đi. Đêm hôm đó, hắn ngồi ở Thốn Tâm trụ quá sương phòng nội, say mèm.

, đệ 6 chương

Thốn Tâm hàm mát điện đặt cho Tây Hải Long cung đông bắc giác, lấy mộc lan vì chuyên, bạch quả làm trụ, vách tường dùng mộc tê phấn hoa cùng nê vẽ loạn, vừa vào điện tức thấy hương thơm tập nhân. Hàm mát điện tiền trí có song khuyết, toàn bộ Long cung trung, trừ hàm nguyên chính điện ở ngoài, độc này một chỗ, ngay cả Ma Ngang thái tử lộ hoa lâu đều không từng có quá, có thể thấy được Tam công chúa chi sủng quan Tây Hải. Giờ phút này đêm chính chưa ương, khác trong cung đều điểm nổi lên kình chi dài chúc, chỉ có Thốn Tâm ngại kình du hương vị không tốt, chỉ trình ra sổ khỏa nắm tay đại dạ minh châu, đổ chiếu tẩm điện lượng như ban ngày.

Dương Tiển ngồi trên chiếu, Thốn Tâm ngồi ngay ngắn ở hắn chân tiền ngọc bích khắc hoa như ý đôn thượng, trên mặt nước mắt chưa can thấu, chính bình tĩnh nhìn Dương Tiển xuất thần. Sau một lúc lâu, nàng ẩn ẩn thở dài, "Trong ngày xưa ngươi phủi tay đi rồi, ta đổ có vô hạn oan khuất muốn tố, lại không ai nghe. Hiện thời ngươi tọa ở chỗ này, ta lại không biết nói thế là tốt hay không nữa ."

Dương Tiển mỉm cười nói: "Ngươi nói đi, yên tâm, ta không đi."

Thốn Tâm nín khóc mỉm cười: "Không nói , hiện thời ngươi là quyền khuynh thiên hạ tư pháp thiên thần, đoạ giậm chân một cái nhân thần câu kinh, ta một cái nho nhỏ long thần tiên, nào dám phái của ngươi không là?"

Dương Tiển thân mình ngửa ra sau, thờ ơ cười, đang muốn trả lời, Thốn Tâm lại nghiêm mặt nói: "Ngày xưa ngươi vì ta phu quân, còn có thiên đại tai họa, cũng xác nhận ngươi này dài người đến khiêng. Hiện thời ngươi ta cả thiên địa, vân nê có khác, muốn ngươi buông kia rất nhiều cơ yếu đại sự, đặc đặc đến vì ta bôn ba, ta là thực tại băn khoăn ."

Dương Tiển ý cười dừng lại, đãi muốn nói gì, lại thấy không thể nào nói lên. Như thế cung kính khách khí Thốn Tâm, là Dương Tiển tại kia ngàn năm trung khó gặp qua . Có lẽ đây là cái gọi là "Tương kính như tân" ? Dương Tiển lắc đầu, như vậy Thốn Tâm gọi hắn đầy bụng úc muộn, thẳng muốn phá tan mặt biển triển cánh tay rít gào.

Hắn nhớ lại tám tuổi khi từng có một lần ban đêm bị ác mộng bừng tỉnh, ôm gối đầu muốn đi tìm cha mẹ cùng ngủ, lại ở đẩy cửa là lúc, nghe thấy mẫu thân nhỏ giọng oán trách phụ thân: "Đều là ngươi, nhị lang tóc, rõ ràng ta sử cái tiên pháp thì tốt rồi, ngươi thế nào cũng phải ngăn đón không nhường!"

Phụ thân nói gì đó? Hình như là thở dài một hơi: "Dao nhi, ngươi đã gả cùng phàm nhân làm vợ, nên minh bạch phàm nhân cuộc sống đạo lý. Nếu là mọi chuyện đều dùng tiên pháp, ngày ấy tử còn trải qua có cái gì hứng thú?"

Hoàn bội rung động, mẫu thân tựa hồ là thân đứng lên khỏi ghế, thanh âm tiệm cao: "Ta vốn là thần tiên! Có dễ dàng lộ không đi, làm cái gì muốn tự rước gian khổ?" Phụ thân cũng giận: "Vậy ngươi gả ta gây nên tại sao? Ngươi hẳn là đãi ở của ngươi tứ trọng thiên, làm của ngươi nữ thần, như vậy ngay cả nhị lang cũng không tồn tại, còn nói chuyện gì màu tóc?"

Dương Tiểu Nhị tiểu béo thủ đứng ở ván cửa bên trên ngây ngẩn cả người. Đây là hắn theo chưa thấy qua cha mẹ, dương thiên bảo hộ cùng dao cơ ở bọn nhỏ trước mặt luôn luôn là ân ái hòa thuận , cứ việc có khi dương thiên bảo hộ sẽ cảm thấy dao cơ đối bọn nhỏ quá mức nghiêm khắc, lại trước giờ sẽ không giáp mặt ngăn lại, về phần âm thầm khuyên không khuyên quá dao cơ, bọn nhỏ theo không biết, chỉ là mẫu thân qua đi mấy ngày, thường xuyên hội kéo qua kia một đứa trẻ, lén lút đưa cho hắn một khối bí đao đường.

Trong phòng bỗng nhiên tĩnh xuống dưới, phụ thân cùng mẫu thân đều không ngôn ngữ . Dương Tiểu Nhị có chút mê mang, hắn hiện tại là đi vào, vẫn là không đi vào hảo đâu? Hắn vừa mới ở trong mộng bị một cái có giác đại xà vây khốn, thật sự là không nghĩ trở lại trong ổ chăn đi tiếp tục nằm mơ, nhưng là hiện tại đi vào, hắn có chút sợ, phụ thân có phải hay không cũng đối hắn phát hỏa? Ngoài cửa có chút hàn tẩm tẩm đứng lên, hắn cố lấy dũng khí, vẫn là đẩy ra môn.

"Nhị lang?" Mẫu thân thấy hắn, kinh ngạc nói: "Ngươi làm sao?" Phụ thân rầu rĩ thanh âm theo một bên truyền đến: "Ngươi xem hắn ôm gối đầu, định là làm ác mộng ." Dương Tiểu Nhị gật gật đầu, tay chân cùng sử dụng trèo lên cha mẹ giường lớn, cũng không đáp lời, chỉ đem gối đầu tắc ở tại cha mẹ gối đầu trung gian.

Dao cơ ý cười buồn ở môi gian, nhất xán tức thu, quay đầu hoành dương thiên bảo hộ liếc mắt một cái, trái lại tự nằm vật xuống, ôm trong ổ chăn Dương Tiểu Nhị. Dương thiên bảo hộ lắc đầu, bất đắc dĩ thổi tắt đăng, cũng tự nằm xuống.

Không biết bao lâu Dương Tiểu Nhị mơ mơ màng màng , cảm thấy có một cái cánh tay tự phụ thân bên kia thân đi lại, đáp ở mẫu thân bả vai. Mẫu thân giật giật, bả vai uốn éo, tá rớt tay phụ thân, lại đem Dương Tiểu Nhị chăn dịch dịch. Không bao lâu, tay phụ thân cánh tay lại phủ trên đến, lúc này đây, mặc kệ mẫu thân thế nào thôi, phụ thân cũng nặng nề đè nặng đầu vai nàng bất động . Mẫu thân ở trong bóng đêm "Phun" cười, nhưng lại cũng không dùng lại lực, một đêm không nói chuyện. Ngày thứ hai buổi chiều, mẫu thân như cũ bưng tới nhất chén lớn thủ ô canh, lần này cư nhiên còn phụ tặng một viên bí đao đường. Dương Tiểu Nhị thế mới biết, này canh, hay là muốn tiếp tục uống xong đi.

Dương Tiển bỗng nhiên cảm thấy cổ họng chua xót, giống có một khối cái gì vậy ngạnh ở nơi đó, thượng không đến, không thể đi xuống. Nguyên lai cha mẹ không phải không từng tranh cãi, cử án tề mi sau lưng, là giữa vợ chồng vô tận thỏa hiệp cùng bao dung. Này bao dung không nhất thiết là bình tâm tĩnh khí , lại luôn song phương cam tâm tình nguyện , nơi này tùy vào hắn tùy hứng, kia chỗ khiến cho nàng kỳ quái, dần dà, giữa hai người giới hạn liền hoán mạn không rõ, cài răng lược, ngươi trung có ta, ta trung có ngươi, đúng là nhất thời cũng cách không đối phương .

, đệ 7 chương

Dương Tiển ngẩng đầu, ngưỡng vọng Thốn Tâm, hắn chưa bao giờ lấy này góc độ hảo hảo xem qua nàng. Thịnh trang Thốn Tâm một đầu tóc đen cao cao oản thành Hồi Hột tộc chuy kế, lấy một đôi hoa thắng hỏa châu long loan trâm cố định, kế tiền sáp hai quả già lăng tần già văn vàng ròng đối sơ, hai bên là một đôi thất bảo hải đường quải châu sai, san hô châu xuyến dài chừng ngũ tấc, hơi hơi rung động, theo nàng mặc nhiễm đao tài dạng thái dương, cúi đến dương chi ngọc thông thường trắng nõn khéo léo dưới hàm. Dương Tiển nhớ được, người nọ gian đường vương từng có từ viết: "Bảo kế thiên nghi cung dạng, liên mặt nộn, thể hồng hương. Mi đại không cần phải trương sưởng họa, thiên giáo nhập tấn dài." Tự nghĩ cũng bất quá là trước mắt như vậy tốt đẹp đi. Hạ khuyết nói như thế nào tới?"Đừng ỷ khuynh quốc mạo, gả thủ cái, có tình lang. Lẫn nhau năm đó thiếu, đừng phụ hảo thời gian." Thốn Tâm không có trẻ tuổi ngọc mạo, lại gả cho tự bản thân dạng không biết quý trọng lang quân, quả nhiên là, cô phụ nàng tốt nhất thời gian.

Thốn Tâm thấy hắn nhìn chằm chằm bản thân tế xem, đổ có chút ngượng ngùng đứng lên, nâng tay xoa xoa sau gáy, cười nói: "Hồi lâu không mặc chỉnh tề như vậy, này đầu đầy điền sai trọng đòi mạng, ép tới ta cổ đều toan ." Dương Tiển thượng tự cảm khái, nghe nàng nói như vậy, cũng là cười: "Mới vừa rồi còn tưởng lấy nghề này đầu đến áp ta, hiện thời gậy ông đập lưng ông, đến cùng tình cảnh như thế nào?" Thốn Tâm cười liếc trắng mắt, xoay người, đối kính đi tá trâm hoàn. Trong ngày thường đại trang đều có thị nữ hầu hạ, giờ phút này đêm dài, Thốn Tâm cũng không nguyện người kia gặp Dương Tiển tại đây, chỉ phải bản thân động thủ, cho nên có chút cố sức. Nhất thời đối sơ cùng trâm cài đều đã lấy xuống, chỉ có một căn quải châu sai, gắt gao triền ở tóc nàng ti gian, thế nào cũng hái không đi ra. Thốn Tâm khởi điểm còn có nhẫn nại, di khi cánh tay đã toan, càng tức giận đứng lên. Dương Tiển cần đứng dậy giúp nàng, chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm dỗi dường như vẫy vẫy thủ, xả quá trang đài cái trước tử đàn miêu sắc tương khảm trai hộp nhỏ mở ra, xuất ra một phen tiểu ngân cây kéo liền hướng búi tóc thượng tiếp đón. Dương Tiển kinh hãi, một tay chống đỡ , mượn lực bắn lên thân hình, xông vào đoạt được ngân tiễn nói: "Ngươi này lại là làm gì?"

Thốn Tâm quyết miệng nói: "Này châu sai tử đều bắt không được đến, xả cho ta da đầu đều đau , ta nghĩ đem tóc tiễn đoạn..." Dương Tiển bị nàng tức giận đến cười: "Quả thực hồ nháo!" Hắn buông ngân tiễn, hất ra Thốn Tâm thủ, tỉ mỉ thay nàng một căn một căn hái khai quấn quanh châu sai sợi tóc, sau một lúc lâu mới dỡ xuống kia sai, đệ cùng Thốn Tâm, lại nói: "Cầm, ta thay ngươi xoa xoa da đầu."

Thốn Tâm tiếp nhận, tùy tay quán ở trang trên đài, kia san hô châu thật dài, bỏ ra đến đập vào một bên đối sơ viên trên lưng, đinh đương rung động. Dương Tiển chỉ phúc đặt tại Thốn Tâm phát căn chỗ, thanh đoạn giống nhau sợi tóc mềm mại mà triền miên xuyên qua của hắn ngón tay, lành lạnh , giống như tẩm ở ngày xuân lí chưa ấm còn hàn dòng suối trung. Thốn Tâm phát cực mật, thác nước giống nhau phân tán ở đầu vai nàng, oánh oánh phản xạ quanh mình trên vách đá sáng ngời châu quang. Dương Tiển bỗng dưng nhớ tới, hắn cùng với Thốn Tâm thành thân một đêm kia, bởi vì khóe miệng dỗi ngủ ở trong đình. Hôm sau sáng sớm hắn trở về phòng thủ giáp trụ thời điểm, Thốn Tâm ước chừng là khóc mệt mỏi, lễ phục cũng không trừ, chỉ hái được quan tan tác phát, hợp y ngủ ở sạp thượng, khi đó tóc nàng, liền là như thế này xoã tung mà tùy ý khoát lên bên gối. Lúc đó Thốn Tâm mi gian còn mang theo hôn lễ hoa điền, khóe mắt cầm lệ, nha vũ giống nhau nồng đậm lông mi nhẹ nhàng rung động , nặng nề ngủ. Dương Tiển tâm bỗng nhiên mềm nhũn, đó là hắn tân hôn thê, thần gian sương mai giống nhau trong sáng mà suy nhược nữ tử, lúc đó hắn, là thế nào cứng rắn khởi tâm địa, cứ như vậy đi không từ giã, thẳng đến mười bốn năm sau mới trọng lại gặp nhau?

Thốn Tâm không ngờ như thế đôi mắt, lười biếng tùy Dương Tiển ngón tay hơi hơi chuyển động cổ, không bao lâu lại cảm thấy Dương Tiển thủ chậm rãi ngừng lại. Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc quay đầu lại, nhíu mày xem hắn, Dương Tiển hoàn hồn, hơi ngượng ngùng cười nói: "Nhớ được của ngươi nghịch lân ngay tại đầu sườn nơi nào đó, bởi vậy không dám vọng động." Thốn Tâm kinh hỉ trợn to mắt: "Đây là bao lâu chuyện , ngươi cư nhiên còn nhớ rõ!" Nàng sườn nghiêng đầu, chỉ vào hữu trên tai hai tấc chỗ nói: "Liền ở trong này, ngươi đẩy ra tóc xem, có một khối chỉ đỉnh đại địa phương không có tóc, nhu thời điểm vòng khai thì tốt rồi." Dứt lời, chính nàng ngây ngẩn cả người, Dương Tiển sớm không phải là mình phu quân, không cần nói giờ này ngày này hắn đã cao cư cửu quyền cao khuynh thiên hạ, cho dù là vi khi Quán Khẩu nhị lang, vẫn cũng không từng làm như thế tiểu phục thấp. Lả lướt dắt tay tinh tế hoạ mi loại sự tình này nhi, Thốn Tâm tự vị cuộc đời này là không cần nghĩ . Ai biết cả đời này chưa quá hoàn, nàng đã không lại là dương gia phụ.

Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiển cho trong gương đối diện, hai người ngồi xuống nhất lập, Dương Tiển thủ thượng ở Thốn Tâm phát gian, đầu ngón tay truyền đến của hắn nhiệt độ cơ thể, nhường Thốn Tâm lưu luyến. Bốn trăm qua tuổi đi, nàng cũng không dám vọng tưởng, hai người trong lúc đó thượng có thể có hôm nay như vậy ấm áp thong dong. Cùng cách ban đầu nàng trở lại Tây Hải, lân đức trong điện yết kiến cha mẹ, mẫu hậu ngồi ở sạp thượng chính là giọt lệ, phụ vương một tay chỉ vào Thốn Tâm, đầu ngón tay đẩu không kềm chế được: "Ngươi ngươi, ngươi này nghịch nữ, thuở nhỏ ta là sao sinh dạy ngươi tới? Sính tắc làm vợ, bôn tắc làm thiếp, ngươi phao lại cốt nhục gia viên tùy hắn đi, vẻn vẹn một ngàn năm yểu vô tin tức, hiện thời rơi vào như thế kết cục, chẳng lẽ không phải..." Ngao nhuận muốn nói "Gieo gió gặt bão", nhìn xem đầy mặt nước mắt thê tử, lại nhìn xem phục đại đỗng lại cố chịu đựng không chịu ra tiếng nữ nhi, buông xuống thủ, suy sụp ngồi xuống, một tiếng thở dài, không khỏi cũng là lão lệ mãn khâm.

Ma Ngang thái tử biết được bào muội bị hưu, não xiết hàn cách sóc liền muốn trên trời tìm Dương Tiển tính sổ, hoảng Thốn Tâm vội vàng đứng dậy, kéo lấy Ma Ngang áo choàng nói: "Đại ca, đi không được!" Ma Ngang kháng thanh nói: "Tại sao đi không được? Chớ nói hắn hiện thời là tư pháp thiên thần, cho dù là Ngọc Đế tu hành, ta cũng đánh lên môn đi! Tưởng thật đã cho ta Tây Hải không người sao?" Thốn Tâm ôm lấy Ma Ngang cánh tay trái, thân mình mềm nhũn, tựa vào hắn đầu vai giọt lệ nói: "Đi không được . Ngươi đã quên, Ngao Liệt còn tại ưng sầu giản hạ."

Ma Ngang hô hấp bị kiềm hãm, đúng rồi, hắn này số khổ tam đệ, đến nay còn bị thiên luật áp ở xà bàn sơn ưng sầu giản để, ngày ngày chịu kia vạn tiễn xuyên tâm khổ, giờ phút này lại như thế nào chọc được rất tốt kia khẩu hàm thiên hiến, một người dưới vạn nhân phía trên tư pháp thiên thần? Hắn nắm giữ hàn cách sóc tay phải nắm chặt càng nhanh , mu bàn tay gân xanh tất hiện, trong lồng ngực khí như sóng dũng, bất giác sóc vĩ đốn , nhưng lại sinh sôi buông xuống kiên tới cứng rắn thủy tinh gạch tạp liệt sổ khối.

Thốn Tâm buông xuống đôi mắt, nâng tay nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra Dương Tiển ngón tay, nói thanh "Thiên lao ngươi ", đứng dậy đi tới nội gian. Dương Tiển chỉ nói Thốn Tâm muốn thay quần áo đi ngủ, không ngờ nàng theo bình phong sau chuyển xuất ra, nhưng lại thay đổi nhất kiện thu hương sắc tiểu tay áo cổ lật hồ phục, thẳng đi tới trang trước đài, nhặt một căn tê trâm, vãn một cái hướng vân kế, cũng không mang khuyên tai, vẻn vẹn tóc mái, mới vừa rồi nhìn về phía Dương Tiển nói: "Việc này không nên chậm trễ, chúng ta vẫn là nhanh chóng đi tìm kia yêu nhân đi."

"Thốn Tâm, " Dương Tiển có chút luyến tiếc rời đi này ấm áp không khí. Hắn biết Thốn Tâm nhân thân thể bị đoạt, nội tâm sốt ruột, tức thời cũng chỉ phải nói nói: "Không bằng ngươi ở Tây Hải, ta tự đi Dân Giang Long cung, nhìn xem có không tra được một chút manh mối." Thốn Tâm lắc đầu, "Không cần. Kia tặc nhân cướp đi của ta thân thể, lại trộm đến lượt ta Ngọc Kính, tưởng là muốn cứu người nào." Nàng tự mất đất cười: "Không thể tưởng được ta đây liên luỵ cha mẹ vô dụng thân lại vẫn có như vậy diệu dụng."

"Thốn Tâm..." Dương Tiển muốn nói gì, lại bị Thốn Tâm ngừng, "Hiện thời theo ngày mai giữa trưa còn có sáu cái canh giờ, kia yêu nhân đã muốn dùng trong lòng ta huyết, của ta bản mạng long châu tất có cảm ứng, không bằng ngươi đến lúc đó..."

"Thốn Tâm! ! !" Dương Tiển lớn tiếng uống trụ Thốn Tâm, không nhường nàng tiếp tục nói tiếp. Hắn ngày đó mặc dù cùng Thốn Tâm khi có khóe miệng, lại cũng không nguyện lớn tiếng quát lớn nàng. Giống như vậy chính nhan tàn khốc uống trở, trừ bỏ Thốn Tâm rút kiếm sát thượng nguyệt cung kia hồi ở ngoài, cơ hồ chưa bao giờ từng có. Thốn Tâm cười khổ, tân hôn yến ngươi, nàng từng quấn quít lấy Dương Tiển một lần một lần niệm tên của bản thân. Kia vô cùng đơn giản hai chữ, tự Dương Tiển đẹp mắt lăng môi nội nói ra, thanh âm sát quá của hắn xỉ gian, khoản khảm hàm đạm như ồ ồ sơn tuyền thông thường êm tai. Thốn Tâm vẫy vẫy đầu, ôn nhu nói: "Dương Tiển, không là ta tùy hứng, ta thực không biết hiện thời nơi nào tìm kia yêu nhân, huống chi hắn chính là muốn dùng trong lòng ta huyết, cửu tiền mà thôi, toàn làm cứu người một mạng, thắng tạo phù đồ thôi."

"Nhất tiền cũng không được!" Dương Tiển nói trảm đinh tiệt thiết. Hắn dĩ nhiên bình phục xuống dưới, thay đổi khẩu khí, chậm rãi nói: "Ngươi cùng ta tiến đến cũng tốt, kia Ngọc Kính ký nhận thức ngươi làm chủ, đến lúc đó ta như tìm kia yêu nhân, còn muốn lao ngươi trở hắn thi pháp. Nhất đãi đoạt lại thân thể, ta tức khắc cùng ngươi đổi hồi nguyên thần."

, đệ 8 chương

Trở ra Tây Hải, Dương Tiển hóa ra nguyên thân, như trước đem Thốn Tâm biến thành màu vàng tiểu long, chính là lần này đem nàng nhét vào trong tay áo, triền bên trái trên cổ tay. Thốn Tâm đầu đuôi tương liên, tả nhĩ dán tại Dương Tiển cổ tay nội tấc quan thượng, mạch đập từng trận, mà như là ngày xưa tựa vào người nọ trước ngực, nghe hắn trầm ổn hữu lực tim đập. Như giờ phút này vẫn là nhân thân, chỉ sợ một khuôn mặt đã hồng trứng tôm thông thường.

Dương Tiển lại để ý tới không đến Thốn Tâm giờ phút này tâm tình. Ngọc Kính khả trợ long biến hóa cách nói, làm cho hắn nhớ tới nhiều năm phía trước ở kim hà động từng đọc , cự xà độ kiếp hóa rồng thuyết. ( thuật dị nhớ ) có tái: "Giao ngàn năm hóa thành long, long năm trăm năm vì giác long" — xà ngàn năm mà có thể ngự thủy, lại vẫn vì giao, nếu sửa một ngàn năm, thời kì trải qua thiên kiếp, gặp được lôi điện mưa to mà bất tử, mới có thể lên như diều gặp gió nhảy lên cửu tiêu, trở thành chân chính long thần.

Dương Tiển thân thể thành thánh, sớm không cần độ kiếp, nhưng mấy ngàn năm đến linh thú độ kiếp không thành, vì thiên lôi sở phách bỏ mình thảm kịch nhìn mãi quen mắt. Lúc đó mỗi thường âm thầm may mắn, ít nhiều Thốn Tâm rơi xuống thảo chính là long thần, bằng không coi nàng kia tức chết long tổ, xấu hổ sát sư môn tu vi, Dương Tiển không biết muốn phí bao nhiêu công phu thay nàng hóa giải kiếp số.

Đáp mây bay tới Dân Giang phía trên, Dương Tiển có chút chần chờ. Mới vừa rồi ở hàm nguyên trong điện biết được, Ma Ngang thái tử đã thân tới Dân Giang Long cung điều tra nghe ngóng. Hiện thời bản thân một đầu đụng phải đi, huých mặt khó tránh khỏi lẫn nhau xấu hổ. Tự Dương Tiển Thốn Tâm cùng cách sau, lão Long Vương ngao nhuận liền tá tục vụ, chỉ tại cung vua phanh rượu ngắm hoa, không thấy thân bằng, cũng không tới thiên đình ứng mão. Hơi chút hiểu được chút nội tình thần tiên nhóm đều nói, này lão long là mất mặt mặt mũi — đã có con trai thiêu bảo châu lấy được tội cho thiên, bị Ngọc Đế khóa ở ưng sầu giản để, hiện tại lại thêm cái không bớt việc khuê nữ, bỏ trốn rời bến náo loạn cái long trời lở đất, chung tao Vương Mẫu giáng chỉ cùng cách còn gia, ngao nhuận nơi nào còn có bộ mặt ở tứ hải rong chơi, càng miễn bàn thiên đình hướng hội, còn muốn hàm oan nhẫn hận, hướng uy quyền hiển hách tư pháp thiên thần tiền con rể thỉnh an vấn an? Bởi vậy mọi sự đều là Ma Ngang thái tử đại lao. Hiện thời thấy ngày xưa anh vợ, Ma Ngang sẽ không trở mặt, cũng chi bằng muốn Dương Tiển tinh tế giải thích một phen bản thân là như thế nào biết được việc này . Khi đó chẳng những Thốn Tâm bị chỉ trích, còn muốn đâu ra nàng thân thể bị đoạt việc. Không biết sao, Dương Tiển trong lòng vẫn là cảm thấy, đây là bản thân cùng Thốn Tâm trong lúc đó bí mật, cho dù thân mật như Thốn Tâm bào huynh, cũng không thể hoành □□ đến.

Bởi vậy tâm hồi ý chuyển, dưới chân sinh phong, lập tức bay tới Linh Sấu bên cạnh giếng rơi xuống, theo trong tay áo lấy ra tiểu long, lại phục hóa thành long nữ. Lúc này vạn lại câu tịch, chỉ có trăm trùng chít chít yêu yêu, đỉnh đầu một vòng trăng tàn đã tới trung thiên, gió đêm phất qua bụi cỏ, tác tác có thanh. Thốn Tâm mới vừa rồi ở Dương Tiển trong tay áo lười ý mệt mỏi mệt mỏi, cơ hồ hợp mâu ngủ, bị này gió thổi qua, đổ đánh một cái rùng mình. Dương Tiển thủ vừa lật, đã là được nhất lĩnh áo choàng, đẩu run lên triển khai, nhẹ nhàng phi ở tại đầu vai nàng. Thốn Tâm bàn tay trắng nõn phủ kiên, quay đầu lại hỏi: "Vì sao không đi Dân Giang?"

Dương Tiển hướng kia tỉnh đi mấy bước nói: "Theo mẫu hậu theo như lời xem ra, kia yêu nhân hôm nay sáng sớm liền ra vẻ của ngươi bộ dáng, tự nàng chỗ gạt được chú ngữ. Bọn họ khi đó ký có của ngươi thân thể, lại được Ngọc Kính, vì sao không từng ở hôm nay giữa trưa tác pháp?" Thốn Tâm cũng nói kỳ quái, "Có lẽ ta nghi có lầm, bọn họ đều không phải vì cứu người?" Dương Tiển lắc đầu nói: "Như không có Ngao Nhược chuyện, thượng có thể nói tặc nhân gặp bảo nảy ra ý. Hiện thời đầu tiên là Dân Giang máng xối, tiện đà Ngao Nhược lại rơi xuống không rõ, ngươi phương tế kính sát ngư, theo sát sau liền trúng chiêu thất kính, này cọc cọc kiện kiện xuyến đến một chỗ, cho thấy phải là với ngươi long tộc có liên quan." Hắn xoay người xem Thốn Tâm: "Thượng cổ chí bảo ta cũng nhìn được hơn, chỉ có này Ngọc Kính có thể trợ ngươi long tộc biến hóa chú thân, có thể thấy được việc này nếu không phải có long tộc thân thể bị thương, liền là loại người nào muốn mượn Bảo Kính lực, độ kiếp hóa rồng." Dương Tiển hít sâu một hơi, lại nói: "Chính là vì sao hiện thời chưa động thủ, ta cũng không thể hiểu hết." Hắn nhăn lại mày, "Chỉ mong là bọn hắn nhân mỗ sự chịu trở, bởi vậy không thể được việc."

Thốn Tâm nắm thật chặt áo choàng nói: "Chúng ta đây hiện thời muốn tra giếng này sao?" Dương Tiển cúi đầu quét kia tỉnh liếc mắt một cái, lược hơi trầm ngâm nói: "Đúng là. Ngươi thả tại đây chờ một chút..." Lời còn chưa dứt Thốn Tâm tiến lên một bước thưởng nói: "Ngươi đừng vội làm cho ta ở chỗ này chờ ngươi! Trước kia kia Ngao Nhược cũng là nói như thế, kết quả đến nay rơi xuống không rõ, ngươi nếu cũng..." Dương Tiển cười: "Ngươi nói ta cũng đồng kia Ngao Nhược giống nhau sao?" Thốn Tâm trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái: "Ta mới không phải lo lắng ngươi đi mà không quay lại! Này hoang thôn dã điếm đêm dài nhân tĩnh , ngươi đem ta một người để ở bên cạnh giếng, muốn là có người đến, " nàng khẽ run lên, cúi đầu, "Ta hiện thời lại là phàm khu, ta sợ..."

Dương Tiển sửng sốt, hắn nhưng là không nghĩ nhiều như vậy. Lược nhất suy nghĩ, theo trong tay áo lấy ra nhất phương khăn, đệ cùng Thốn Tâm nói: "Ngươi thả cầm này, ta ở này thượng chú hai luật cũ lực, nhưng có nguy nan, cũng có thể thoáng chống đỡ. Nếu không thể chắn khi, ta tức có cảm ứng, một lát trở về." Thốn Tâm vừa thấy, này khăn không là năm ngoái Trung thu Dương Tiển dùng quá kia phương, lại là cái nào? Đó là nàng ngày đó ở Quán Khẩu Dương phủ khổ chờ Dương Tiển trở về nhà, nhàm chán vô nghĩa khi sở thêu, thượng có một câu thơ, viết là "Đêm qua nhàn đàm mộng hoa rơi, đáng thương xuân bán không trả gia" . Khăn góc, còn chuế có nhất thúc đinh hương. Tự Quán Khẩu rời đi thời gian, nàng không có gì cả mang đi, tự nhiên cũng để lại này phương khăn, chính là không biết vì sao nhiều năm trôi qua như vậy, Dương Tiển còn hãy còn mang theo trên người.

Gặp Thốn Tâm chậm chạp không tiếp, Dương Tiển tiến lên vài bước, đem khăn nhét vào Thốn Tâm trong tay, cười nói: "Thế nào đã quên? Đây là ngươi ngày đó tặng cùng ta khỏa thương dùng là." Ngày đó? Thốn Tâm càng trố mắt, "Khỏa thương" lại là từ chỗ nào nói lên? Dương Tiển đem Thốn Tâm thủ thác ở trong tay, một tay kia đem ngón tay nàng khép lại làm quyền nắm giữ khăn, lại nói: "Ngươi không nhớ rõ, chúng ta lần đầu gặp nhau, ở Ngọc Kính ven hồ?"

Thốn Tâm đôi mắt sáng ngời, đã là nghĩ tới. Nguyên lai Dương Tiển tám tuổi năm ấy ở Ngọc Kính ven hồ rong chơi, nhìn thấy long nữ Thốn Tâm tự trong nước trồi lên, ai ngờ pháp thuật không tinh, ngã vào trong hồ, cả kinh Dương Tiểu Nhị cuống quít phao cỏ đuôi chó, nhảy vào trong nước cứu giúp. Đãi đem ngao tiểu tấc lao lên bờ một bên, này người nhát gan vậy mà sợ tới mức ngất đi.

Dương Tiểu Nhị chưa bao giờ đã cứu rơi xuống nước nữ tử? Tức thời dang bắt tay vào làm không biết làm sao, đành phải đem ngao tiểu tấc thân mình bình đặt ở trên cỏ, đầu nâng lên đặt bản thân tất đầu, không yên bất an chờ kia nữ hài tỉnh lại.

Cũng không biết trải qua bao lâu, ngao tiểu tấc mơ mơ màng màng mở đôi mắt, giương mắt liền gặp một cái tông phát nam hài, nhìn không chuyển mắt nhìn thẳng bản thân. Lúc đó ngao tiểu tấc đã ba trăm dư tuổi, tuy rằng vóc người không cao hình dung thượng tiểu, cũng đã là đậu khấu thiếu nữ thái độ. Liếc thấy xa lạ nam hài như thế thân cận, cảm thấy kinh hãi, bị châm đâm thông thường nhảy bật lên, chỉ vào Dương Tiểu Nhị hô to: "Lớn mật! Ngươi là người phương nào, dám như thế khinh bạc cho ta?"

Dương Tiểu Nhị cũng nhất thời giận tái đi: "Ngươi cô gái này ra sao đạo lý? Ta hảo ý đem ngươi theo trong hồ lao đi lên, ngươi không cảm ơn ta ân cứu mạng, phản đến trả đũa, sớm biết ta liền nên đem ngươi ném ở trong hồ chết đuối!"

"Chết đuối? Ha!" Ngao tiểu tấc chống nạnh cười to: "Ta? Chết đuối? Xú tiểu tử ngươi có biết hay không ta là ai a?" Dương Tiểu Nhị hào không để ý tới: "Ta quản ngươi là cái nào? Ngươi rất không phân rõ phải trái, xứng đáng không hay ho!"

Ngao tiểu tấc nói bất quá hắn, não được với tiền vài bước dùng sức đẩy kia nam hài một phen, thẳng thôi Dương Tiểu Nhị rút lui vài bước ngã ngồi cho . Chỉ thấy hắn quát to một tiếng, nắm giữ hữu khuỷu tay, nâng lên nhìn lên, đã là huyết lưu mãn cánh tay. Vừa mới còn mãn đắc ý ngao tiểu tấc đổ máu, cũng tự hoảng, bước lên phía trước xem xét, Dương Tiểu Nhị cũng không làm cho nàng phụ cận. Ngao tiểu tấc chưa bao giờ bị người như thế ghét bỏ quá? Bẹt bẹt miệng đã là châu lệ mãn má: "Ta... Ta, ta không phải cố ý . Tưởng là cỏ này lí có tảng đá, ngươi té xuống đi hoa bị thương." Dương Tiểu Nhị thấy nàng khóc , trong nháy mắt lại có ý nghĩ bản thân mềm yếu manh manh tam muội, nhất thời đổ cảm thấy là bản thân không đúng, nhất thời nói không nên lời nói, chỉ nắm giữ cánh tay phải, quay đầu đi.

Ngao tiểu tấc nghĩ nghĩ, từ trong tay áo lấy ra nhất phương khăn, đưa cho Dương Tiểu Nhị nói: "Ngươi lấy này khỏa thương đi, liền tính ta cho ngươi chịu tội , ngươi nói khả được không được?" Dương Tiểu Nhị bạch nàng liếc mắt một cái, đem hữu khuỷu tay hướng nàng sáng lượng, ý kia là nói, ta bị thương một tay, ngươi bảo ta bản thân thế nào khỏa? Ngao tiểu tấc càng ngượng ngùng đứng lên, vội phụ cận ngồi quỳ, tự mình giúp Dương Tiểu Nhị băng bó. Nàng ai gần, trên người từng trận mộc tê hương khí đánh úp lại, gọi được Dương Tiểu Nhị tâm viên ý mã. Hắn không là không chịu quá thương, thường xuyên đều là mẫu thân một bên nhắc tới , một bên giúp hắn bôi thuốc khỏa khởi, khi đó chỉ cảm thấy mẫu thân lải nhải, nghĩ chạy nhanh bao hảo, còn có thể lại đi chơi hội. Hắn cũng không phải không kề quá khác nữ hài nhi, tam muội mỗi khi dựa vào đi lại làm nũng, mang theo dễ ngửi hoa lài hương, ôm vào trong ngực nho nhỏ mềm yếu hảo giống như nhồi vào bông vải gối ôm. Khả Dương Tiểu Nhị chưa từng có như thế tới gần quá một cái như vậy đẹp mắt hoa quý thiếu nữ, ánh mắt của hắn dừng ở Thốn Tâm ướt sũng , hải tảo giống nhau nồng đậm tóc dài mặt trên, kia tóc mái thượng vẫn mang theo bọt nước, dọc theo sợi tóc rơi xuống, uốn lượn quanh co khúc khuỷu, một đường lướt qua thiếu nữ khéo léo , tinh xảo cằm, lại theo cằm, tích lạc ở nàng tiêm gầy trắng noãn xương quai xanh, một viên mễ lạp lớn nhỏ chu sa chí thượng.

Thốn Tâm bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, trách không được Dương Tiển phạt trụ trở về, mỗ ngày ở phía sau đường nhàn tọa, bỗng nhiên xuất ra nhất phương khăn, hỏi Thốn Tâm có từng nhận thức. Hắn hai người lúc đó thượng tính tân hôn yến ngươi, Thốn Tâm chính hưng trí bừng bừng thay Dương Tiển cắt may, nàng tiếp nhận khăn, hơi hơi đánh giá một chút, thật sự là nghĩ không ra khi nào từng có quá như vậy vật, lại không tốt quét Dương Tiển hưng trí, đành phải nói "Giống như đã từng từng có", liền để ở một bên. Sau này hai người ác tha tiệm sinh, Dương Tiển ở nhà thời gian từ từ rất thưa thớt, Thốn Tâm trấn ngày không có việc gì, không biết từ nơi nào lấy ra kia phương khăn, nhớ tới phía trước chàng chàng thiếp thiếp thêm mỡ trong mật ngày, cảm thấy sầu não, toại thêu câu kia thi ở bên trên.

Nàng bỗng nhiên giống như nhớ tới cái gì, nghi hoặc nói: "Ngày đó ở ven hồ, ngươi ta vẫn chưa xưng tên, ngày sau lẫn nhau cũng không lại là thiếu niên bộ dáng , ngươi lại là thế nào nhận ra của ta?" Dương Tiển nghe vậy, bỗng nhiên trên mặt hiện lên một tia mây đỏ, giây lát lướt qua, sau một lúc lâu ngập ngừng nói: "Xương quai xanh." Thốn Tâm khởi điểm vẫn chưa nghe hiểu, bỗng nhiên gặp qua ý đến, trong lúc nhất thời đã là mặt đỏ tai hồng.

Gió đêm hơi khởi, thổi bay Thốn Tâm giữa lưng tóc dài, Dương Tiển bình tĩnh nhìn nàng, than thở nhất câu gì. Thốn Tâm không nghe rõ, vội vàng hỏi hắn, Dương Tiển lại không chịu nói . Nói thanh "Đi một chút sẽ trở lại", thả người nhảy vào trong giếng, giây lát không thấy.

Thần dạ du mới vừa rồi như ở, hẳn là có thể nghe thấy, thanh nguyên diệu nói chân quân nhẹ giọng niệm nhất khuyết từ, nói là "Loan sai trọng, tóc đen hoạt. Dây lụa hoãn, eo nhỏ khiếp. Y nhiều cảm kia càng, hận cách thương đừng."

, đệ 9 chương

Khắp nơi không người, Thốn Tâm độc tự đứng lặng ở Linh Sấu bên giếng, canh bốn thiên phong càng mát lên. Đã là cuối mùa xuân đầu mùa hè, sơn hạ Quán Khẩu trong thành nữ hài tử nhóm đã sớm thay đổi bán cánh tay đoản nhu, này trên núi phong vẫn còn là lúc nào cũng tận xương. Thốn Tâm long Dương Tiển áo choàng, nhậm áo choàng vạt áo ở trong gió liệt liệt rung động, nàng e sợ cho trong tay khăn bị gió thổi đi, mang tương nó khoát lên trên cổ tay, gắt gao buộc lại cái kết.

Bỗng nhiên phong ở, quanh mình côn trùng kêu vang yêu yêu, bình minh tiền ngẫu nhiên truyền đến đỗ quyên thanh thanh, đều trong phút chốc biến mất vô tung vô ảnh. Thốn Tâm xẹt qua một trận hoảng hốt, mãnh quay đầu, rõ ràng gặp được người phía sau ảnh.

Lúc đó trăng tàn tây lạc, đúng là mặt trời mọc tiền tối hắc ám thời gian. Người nọ phảng phất đã không biết ở chỗ này đứng im bao lâu, từ đầu tới chân lung ở nhất kiện thật to màu đen áo choàng bên trong, mũ trùm đầu cúi lạc, che khuất của hắn mặt mày, chỉ dư miệng mũi ở ngoài, thấy không rõ thần sắc.

Thốn Tâm ngực giống như bị cái gì trọng vật chủy một chút, trong lúc nhất thời ngay cả hô hấp đều cơ hồ đình chỉ. Ngay tại nàng cơ hồ muốn kinh hô xuất khẩu trong nháy mắt, người nọ ẩn ẩn mở miệng: "Tam công chúa, biệt lai vô dạng."

Là Ngao Nhược! Thốn Tâm nhất thời phân không rõ vừa mừng vừa lo, hướng tới trước một bước, lại chần chờ dừng lại, dè dặt cẩn trọng hỏi: "Ngươi, ngươi là Dân Giang Long Vương?"

Người nọ như trước mặt không biểu cảm, chỉ đáp một chữ: "Là."

"Ngươi không là..." Thốn Tâm càng bất an, truy vấn nói: "Ngươi hôm qua đi nơi nào?"

Người nọ nâng tay phất lạc mũ trùm đầu, cái này Thốn Tâm thấy rõ , trước mặt đúng là ngày trước mất tích Dân Giang Long Vương, chỉ sắc mặt lược tái nhợt chút, nhìn lại cũng là trống không trở ngại.

Thốn Tâm thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, tiến lên nói: "Ngươi khả hù tử ta ! Của ngươi dượng, của ta nhị bá hôm qua còn tới Tây Hải đến hỏi của ngươi rơi xuống, ta khi đó không biết ngươi thân ở nơi nào, hắn cũng cấp không được, còn mệnh ta cùng đại ca tới đây tìm ngươi đâu!" Nàng vượt qua đi, giữ chặt Ngao Nhược ống tay áo nói: "Ngươi mau cùng ta đi nam hải, ngươi dượng cô nhìn thấy ngươi bình an vô sự, nhất định..." Còn chưa có nói xong, chỉ cảm thấy Ngao Nhược chiến run lên, cơ hồ hướng sau ngã xuống, mệt Thốn Tâm kéo hắn một phen, mới vừa rồi kham kham đứng vững. Thốn Tâm vội hỏi: "Ngươi thân mình không tốt sao? Tưởng là bị thương?" Nàng xem Ngao Nhược nhếch đôi môi cũng không đáp lời, liêu là hắn bị thương nặng, cảm thấy ám hối bản thân lỗ mãng, nghĩ lại nghĩ đến Dương Tiển liền ở dưới đáy giếng, toại lại nói: "Ngươi thả ninh nại một lát, nhị lang thần liền tại đây trong giếng, ta đây xin mời hắn đi lên, thay ngươi chữa thương."

Không ngờ Ngao Nhược nghe được câu này, nhưng lại che ngực một trận sặc khụ, thưởng nói: "Không ngại sự, hiện thời thả đi trước nam hải, lại thỉnh hải chữa bệnh thương cũng còn kịp." Thốn Tâm chỉ lúc hắn sợ cô sốt ruột, ngẫm lại, như hắn thương không nặng, đi trước đồng Ngao Khâm vợ chồng báo cái bình an cũng là lẽ phải, tức thời cáp thủ xưng là. Lại cố kị Dương Tiển phản đến không thấy bản thân, toại ngồi thân nhặt lên một khối bạch thạch, ở tỉnh duyên thượng kí hoạ vài, ngôn Ngao Nhược đã tìm được, tốc đến nam hải gặp nhau vân vân. Viết bãi đứng dậy, đối Ngao Nhược cười nói: "Hiện thời ngươi vô sự là tốt rồi, ta thấy dượng cô cũng tốt nói chuyện." Nàng nhíu nhíu mày, hơi xin lỗi nói: "Chính là ta hiện tại thân mình không có phương tiện đáp mây bay, có không mời ngươi đem ta đặt trong tay áo mang theo vùng?"

Ngao Nhược cũng không hỏi nàng vì sao không thể đáp mây bay, chỉ gật gật đầu, một bàn tay khoát lên Thốn Tâm trên vai, niệm câu gì, liền đem Thốn Tâm hóa thành một quả sò biển, tự tay áo bay lên không mà đi.

Giây lát rơi xuống đất, Ngao Nhược từ trong tay áo lấy ra sò biển, lòng bàn tay nâng lên hướng không trung ném đi, Thốn Tâm liền hóa xuất thân đến, đứng ở địa phương. Nàng mọi nơi xem khi, lại ngây người ngẩn ngơ, chỉ thấy nơi này đều không phải nam hải Long cung, đúng là ngày đó nàng bị hôn mê Vương mụ mụ trong nhà!

Kia long nữ cảm thấy hoảng sợ, ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng trước mặt Ngao Nhược nói: "Ngươi không đi nam hải, mang ta tới đây chỗ làm chi?" Ngao Nhược cũng không đáp lời, đi thong thả tới bàn gỗ một bên, ngã một chén trà, một tay đệ cùng Thốn Tâm. Thốn Tâm lui một bước, lớn tiếng quát: "Ngao Nhược! Ta mặc dù đã không là Tây Hải Tam công chúa, lại cũng là ngươi dượng chất nữ, đại lôi âm tự quảng lợi bồ tát muội tử, nếu như ngươi muốn sống mệnh, liền giao ra Bảo Kính, đưa ta nguyên thân, ta hoặc khả ở bọn họ trước mặt cầu tình, thả ngươi này nhất tao."

Ngao Nhược cười nhẹ, đem bát trà thả lại trên bàn, từ từ nói: "Ngươi có nguyện ý hay không nghe nhất chuyện xưa?" Thốn Tâm chưa kịp đáp lời, chỉ nghe kia Ngao Nhược lại nói: "Nghe xong nếu như ngươi hay là muốn đi, ta liền trả lại ngươi Bảo Kính, thả ngươi nguyên thân trở lại." Dứt lời lại là tươi sáng cười.

Thốn Tâm giật mình gian, vậy mà cảm thấy này Long Vương khuôn mặt giống như lấy bạch ngọc điêu liền, ở lóe ra ánh nến chiếu rọi bên trong, càng có vẻ âm nhu quyến rũ. Long tộc thật đẹp nhân, Thốn Tâm từ nhỏ nhìn quen các vị ngọc thụ lâm phong thúc bá huynh đệ, chính nàng ba vị ca ca chính là trong biển nhân tài kiệt xuất, lỗi lạc phong lưu mỗi người mỗi vẻ. Tuy rằng sau khi thành niên ở Tây Hải duyên tử vừa thấy dương gia nhị lang, chợt cảm thấy đi qua chứng kiến hết thảy mỹ nhân đều rơi xuống tiểu thừa, chỉ có nàng này hôn phu mới là tam giới Cửu Châu độc nhất vô nhị tuấn mỹ vô trù, Thốn Tâm nhưng cũng thường thường tự vị là "Duyệt mĩ vô số" . Nhưng hôm nay này Ngao Nhược chỉ nhợt nhạt cười, nhưng lại nhường Thốn Tâm có nói không nên lời trìu mến đau lòng.

Ngao Nhược chau chau mày: "Tam công chúa không đáp lời, ta coi ngươi như cam chịu ?" Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, có chút thẹn thùng, ngay lúc này nhi, bản thân cư nhiên còn có tâm tư đi tương đối Dương Tiển cùng Ngao Nhược cái nào đẹp hơn, muốn nhường Ngao Liệt biết, thế nào cũng phải kéo lấy bản thân lỗ tai hung hăng ninh một chút không thể! Tức thời đáp: "Ngươi hãy nói nghe một chút, như tưởng thật có ẩn tình khác, ta tự nhiên lượng ngươi vô tội."

Ngao Nhược hướng bên cạnh bàn nỗ bĩu môi, ý bảo Thốn Tâm ngồi xuống. Thốn Tâm đứng nửa đêm đã là mệt mỏi, nguyên cũng muốn nghỉ ngơi một lát, chính là giờ phút này bất đồng thường lui tới, bởi vậy cũng không đi bên cạnh bàn, lại ở trong góc tìm một cái vòng tròn đắng, rất xa ngồi xuống.

Ngao Nhược cười tức thu, thở dài, buồn bã nói: "Thục trung đại hạn kinh niên, Dân Giang mực nước liên tiếp giảm xuống, ngươi đây là biết đến." Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, xem như cảm kích."Ba năm trước, ta còn là Dân Giang thái tử, phụ vương khiển ta đến này trên núi tham xem nguồn nước, ta liền tìm được Linh Sấu tỉnh. Nguyên lai, giếng này để là thông đến Dân Giang ."

Ngao Nhược mang trà lên bát, tự ẩm một ngụm, lại nói: "Lúc đó đúng là lúc nửa đêm, lân cận không người. Ta thấy này giếng nước ẩn ẩn thật sâu, liền đầu nhập trong đó, cao thấp điều tra. Bỗng nhiên bị rơi vào trong giếng một cái mộc thùng, tạp đến đỉnh đầu."

Ngao Nhược ngẩng đầu nhìn khi, chỉ thấy một cái nhược quán thanh niên chính hướng trong giếng thăm dò, hai người đối diện, kia thanh niên nhưng lại sợ tới mức ngay cả lùi lại mấy bước, ngồi ở trên đất. Ngao Nhược thầm nghĩ không tốt, bản thân chỉ lo tuần tra, đã quên bố trí kết giới, nhưng lại dọa đến nơi đây phàm nhân. Nếu là đem người này dọa ra nguy hiểm, kia chẳng phải là của hắn lỗi? Ngao Nhược vội vội trồi lên mặt nước, đang định ra tỉnh cứu người thời điểm, chỉ thấy kia thanh niên run run hai chân đứng lên, nơm nớp lo sợ đi tới bên cạnh giếng, khiếp sinh sinh hướng bên trong hô: "Uy, ngươi nhất định là không cẩn thận ngã xuống trong giếng thôi?" Hắn dùng thủ phàn trụ mộc thùng xà ngang thượng dây thừng, lại nói: "Đến, ngươi dùng sức bắt lấy giếng này thằng, ta kéo ngươi đi lên!"

Ngao Nhược không khỏi mỉm cười, này ngốc tử hảo tâm, thẳng sợ đòi mạng, còn có thể đi tới cứu hắn! Tức thời chịu đựng cười, lấy tay giữ chặt tỉnh thằng, tùy theo kia thanh niên đem bản thân túm ra miệng giếng. Kia thanh niên ước chừng không thường làm việc, dù là Ngao Nhược thân nhẹ như yến, vẫn như cũ mệt hắn cố định dài hu. Rất dễ dàng suyễn nhắm rượu khí, nghiêng người nhìn xem thản nhiên tự hứa Ngao Nhược, nhưng lại đổ hấp một ngụm khí lạnh: "Ngươi, ngươi ngươi ngươi, ngươi nguyên lai là vị cô nương!"

Ngao Nhược cũng là cả kinh, trái lại tự thân, nguyên lai ở phàm nhân trước mặt không tiện thi pháp, cho nên thượng tỉnh đến, trên đầu truy dúm dĩ nhiên rơi xuống, một đầu ô phát cúi lạc vai, kia thanh niên tự nhiên cho rằng trước mặt là vị nữ tử. Ngao Nhược cũng không vạch trần, tiến lên thi lễ nói: "Đa tạ công tử cứu giúp, ta đây cũng đừng qua."

Kia thanh niên vội hoàn lễ nói: "Cô nương lạ mặt, không là ta trong thôn nhân. Này đêm hôm khuya khoắc , ngươi tới giếng này biên làm chi? Lại như thế nào ngã xuống trong giếng?" Ngao Nhược nhân còn có việc, không muốn nhiều lời, chỉ ngôn nhà mình ở Dân Giang chi bên, nhân đi Quán Khẩu thân thích gia, phiên sơn đạo quá này thôn nhỏ, trời nóng khát nước, tới đây múc nước, kết quả dưới chân thất chảy xuống nhập tỉnh nội, nhân thiên trễ, kêu cứu cũng không có người ứng, cho nên chìm nổi sau một lúc lâu, mới vừa rồi thoát.

Kia thanh niên cười, nói ít nhiều cô nương kỹ năng bơi hảo, không sau đó quả thiết tưởng không chịu nổi. Ngao Nhược liền muốn chia tay, kia thanh niên lại nói: "Hôm nay đã canh ba, cô nương độc tự một người hành tẩu trong núi, nhiều có bất tiện, không bằng ở nhà của ta tá túc một đêm, ngày mai đi thêm."

Ngao Nhược ngớ ra, đang muốn từ chối, kia thanh niên lại cho rằng hắn muốn tị hiềm, vội hỏi: "Ngươi không cần nghĩ nhiều, ta họ Vương, tên là Thành Giao, là cái người đọc sách, trong nhà thượng có lão mẫu ở đường, không là kia nham hiểm phỉ nhân." Ngao Nhược đổ ngượng ngùng đứng lên, lúc này như muốn ly khai, cũng có vẻ bản thân không thông nhân tình. Nghĩ lại, này Dân Giang thủy hạc, kia tỉnh lại thường mãn, bọn họ thường trụ nơi đây, nhất định biết chút nội tình, không bằng theo Thành Giao đi, cũng có thể thám thính một phen. Tức thời xúc động đồng ý, tùy Thành Giao đến tới trong nhà.

Thành Giao vừa vào gia môn, tức khắc tỉnh lại mẫu thân Vương mụ mụ, kia lão ẩu vừa thấy Ngao Nhược, cũng thập phần khách khí, vội lấy ra bản thân quần áo cùng Ngao Nhược thay. Này Ngao Nhược vì giấu diếm thân phận, cũng không tốt từ chối, cũng may vóc người không cao, kham kham mặc hạ Vương mụ mụ tuổi trẻ khi vải thô áo cánh. Chính là hắn cũng không nữ trang, đổ cảm thấy khắp nơi câu thúc, tay chân không chỗ sắp đặt.

Thốn Tâm nghe ở đây, bỗng dưng nhớ tới Dương Tiển ở Tây Hải hóa thành long nữ khi cũng từng thân mang xiêm y, không khỏi cười mỉm, gặp Ngao Nhược như cũ đắm chìm ở giữa hồi ức, đổ cảm thấy bản thân đường đột . Nàng đem ghế chuyển gần chút, khuy Ngao Nhược thần sắc hỏi: "Này Thành Giao, chính là sau này cho ta kê đơn vị nào đi?"

Ngao Nhược phiêu nàng liếc mắt một cái, cáp thủ xem như cam chịu. Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nói: "Chúng ta giờ phút này ở hắn trong nhà, kia hắn lại đi nơi nào?"

Ngao Nhược rũ mắt, "Tiểu San cùng hắn cùng Vương mụ mụ, ở Quán Khẩu ngoài thành Ngọc Kính bên hồ, của ta một chỗ trong nhà." Thốn Tâm nhất cười, bản thân sở liệu không kém, nguyên lai này Tiểu San, Thành Giao, tính cả Ngao Nhược ở bên trong, quả nhiên đều là thông đồng tốt. Nàng hừ một tiếng, lại nói: "Kia hiệu cầm đồ chưởng quầy đâu? Kiều Nhị đâu, cũng đều là của các ngươi người?"

Ngao Nhược đổ thật thản nhiên: "Kiều Nhị không là, kia chưởng quầy cũng không phải. Chúng ta ban đầu thầm nghĩ kêu Tiểu San tùy cơ ứng biến, buôn bán lời của ngươi gương đến, không nghĩ tới Kiều Nhị chặn ngang nhất giang, buộc ngươi làm gương, đổ dạy ta mất không ít công phu đi làm phô trộm đổi."

Thốn Tâm không cho là đúng chớp mắt: "Kia tự nhiên còn là của ta không là ?" Ngao Nhược toàn làm nghe không thấy, mang trà lên bát chính là dùng trà. Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên nhớ tới long hậu lời nói, vội truy vấn nói: "Các ngươi buôn bán lời của ta Bảo Kính, lại đạo của ta thân thể, còn đi Tây Hải lừa ta mẫu hậu khẩu quyết, đến cùng là muốn vì ai đắp nặn long thân?" Nàng cao thấp đánh giá một chút Ngao Nhược, "Chẳng lẽ là ngươi pháp thân bị hủy?"

Ngao Nhược suy sụp dựa vào hướng lưng ghế dựa, giận dữ nói: "Lại không là ta, là Thành Giao." Thốn Tâm không hiểu nói: "Chúng ta xem xét quá Thành Giao thân mình, hắn chính là phổ phổ thông thông nhất giới phàm phu tục tử, vẫn chưa tu tiên, lại vì sao phải thành long?"

Ngao Nhược cúi đầu, tay phải hai ngón tay thập phần dùng sức niễn trụ tay trái mẫu khớp ngón tay, thẳng kháp móng tay hào không có chút máu. Sau một lúc lâu khai thanh, nhưng lại mang theo khóc ý: "Thành Giao, Thành Giao hắn chỉ có hai mươi hai năm dương thọ."

Thốn Tâm nội tâm rùng mình: "Kia hắn chẳng phải là..." Ngao Nhược nhịn xuống lệ, gật gật đầu nói: "Đúng là, ta vụng trộm đi địa phủ tra xét mạng của hắn cách, năm nay đoan ngọ qua đi, hắn đại nạn." Thốn Tâm ảm đạm, thầm nghĩ thế sự vô thường, phàm nhân sinh lão bệnh tử, thật là không thể nào lảng tránh. Nàng giương mắt xem lã chã chực khóc Ngao Nhược, trong lòng cũng là có chút thần thương, toại hỏi: "Ngươi cường vi thiên mệnh, sẽ không sợ trời phạt?"

Ngao Nhược lóe lệ quang ánh mắt hết sức kiên định: "Chỉ cần có thể cho Thành Giao tục mệnh, liền tính ngày sau muốn lên quả long đài, ta cũng sẽ không tiếc!" Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên giật mình, chưa kịp nghĩ lại liền mở miệng nói: "Vậy ngươi cùng hắn..." Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, chính nàng lại nói không được nữa. Này Ngao Nhược cùng Thành Giao chẳng lẽ thật sự có cái gì ngắn tay phân đào loại tình cảm? Long tộc từ xưa không khỏi kết hôn, cho dù là không có cái mới thiên luật, phàm nhân cũng có thể ở rể Long cung, liễu nghị cùng Động Đình nhị tỷ tức là chứng cứ rõ ràng. Nhưng này Ngao Nhược rõ ràng là nam thân, lại là Dân Giang lão long con trai độc nhất, cố tình luyến thượng một phàm nhân nam tử, liều mạng tánh mạng nên vì hắn nghịch thiên, điều này cũng rất...

, đệ 10 chương

Ngao Nhược đứng dậy, trịnh trọng hướng Thốn Tâm làm một cái đại lễ nói: "Tam công chúa, phía trước cuống ngươi lừa ngươi, đều là một mình ta không là, Ngao Nhược hướng ngươi bồi tội. Hiện thời chỉ cầu ngươi khoan hồng độ lượng, ra tay cứu giúp, Ngao Nhược đời này kiếp này cùng ngươi vì nô vì phó, tuy có gian nan hiểm trở, cũng nhất định muôn lần chết không chối từ." Dứt lời quỳ thẳng cho , cúi người lại bái.

Thốn Tâm kinh hãi, vội vội đứng lên đi phù Ngao Nhược, kia Ngao Nhược cũng không khẳng đứng dậy. Thốn Tâm chỉ phải cũng quỳ ngồi xuống, suy nghĩ sau một lúc lâu mới nói: "Ngao Nhược, ngươi ta là đồng tông tay chân, ta như có thể giúp ngươi chỗ, đương nhiên sẽ không khoanh tay đứng nhìn. Chỉ này vì phàm nhân đúc long thân, là nghịch thiên vi mệnh đại sự, tân thiên luật tuy rằng dày rộng, lại cũng không thể ngồi xem ngươi loạn sửa phàm nhân mệnh cách. Huống chi, ngươi thân là Long Vương, không để ý trời phạt làm một nam tử tục mệnh, này nếu truyền đi ra ngoài..."

Ngao Nhược ngẩng đầu, lấy tay áo lau lệ, nức nở nói: "Ngươi không là ta, không biết trong lòng ta khổ sở." Hắn nỗ lực chịu đựng lệ, "Năm trước ta phụ vương tiên đi, ở một lần hướng gặp qua sau, ta nghe dân sơn sơn thần nhắc tới, gần chút thâm niên có có sơn dân theo đường xa mà đến hiến tế Linh Sấu tỉnh, khẩn cầu mưa thuận gió hoà." Ngao Nhược hồi tưởng hắn lần trước điều tra tỉnh nội, hoàn toàn không thấy dị trạng, không khỏi kinh ngạc, thầm nghĩ có lẽ là bản thân sơ sẩy. Vì thế đêm đó lại hồi thôn nhỏ, tìm được Vương mụ mụ cùng Thành Giao, chỉ nói là lại phóng thân, đi ngang qua nơi đây, đặc hướng hai người nói lời cảm tạ. Thành Giao thấy hắn mang theo khăn vấn đầu thật là kinh ngạc, Ngao Nhược mang tương tình huống thuyết minh, chỉ ẩn bản thân là Dân Giang Long Vương nhất chương, ba người quá cười, lược quá không đề cập tới.

Buổi chiều Vương mụ mụ lưu cơm, Ngao Nhược cũng không chối từ, nhất thời cơm tất, Ngao Nhược hỏi này tế tỉnh thuyết, Thành Giao toại nói, trong thôn đích xác có phong tục, mỗi phùng đại thử ngày, liền đem chút ngưu giác cũng thảo dược đầu nhập trong giếng, chẳng qua là thảo cái may mắn, cũng nắng nóng là lúc vì trong giếng tồn thủy khư bệnh chi ý. Năm kia mùa hè, thôn trường chút phong hàn, liền đem giếng này tế áp sau, ai biết ngày đó liền quải khởi cuồng phong, có mây đen theo tỉnh nội dâng lên, cũng có mưa đá đại như tước trứng, đập hư rất nhiều hoa mầu. Cái này toàn thôn kinh hãi, vội vội bị bạch kê chó mực, mời Quán Khẩu trong thành đạo sĩ đích thân đến hiến tế, kham kham chiếu cố ba năm ngày mới vừa rồi bỏ qua. Năm trước mùa hè lại không dám chậm trễ, lại như thế như vậy diễn nhất tao, quả nhiên bình an vô sự.

Ngao Nhược nói: "Lòng ta biết không tốt, này nhất định là Dân Giang trung cái gì nghiệt súc, thuận thủy đạo lẻn vào giếng này trung, hấp thụ dân sơn linh khí. Nếu như không lên loạn, thượng khả không cần để ý hắn, nhưng hiện thời đã là hơi có bất mãn liền làm hại quê nhà, ta thân là Long Vương che chở nhất phương, há có thể ngồi xem?"

"Đêm đó ta túc ở Thành Giao trong nhà, nhân lẫn nhau đều là nam tử, toại làm ngủ chung." Ngao Nhược thiểm Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái, thấy nàng nghe chuyên chú, ngừng nghỉ lại nói: "Ban đêm ta vụng trộm đứng dậy, đến tới Linh Sấu bên cạnh giếng, hóa ra long dưới thân đi thăm dò tham, tiếc rằng vẫn cứ tìm không được kia nghiệt súc tung tích. Sau này dọc theo thủy đạo tố du năm dặm có hơn, mới ở dân chân núi bộ tìm được một chỗ huyệt động."

Động này khẩu cận có ba thước đến khoan, khai ở tuyệt bích dưới, đại thạch sườn lập cao tới trăm trượng, thượng không thấy đầu, hạ không thấy vĩ. Theo nhập khẩu nhìn lại, trong động tối đen một mảnh, khi thì leng keng rung động, đổ giống như có cái gì nhân ở đánh binh khí. Ngao Nhược long chiều cao đại, thật sự vô pháp dung hạ, toại lại hóa thành nhân thân, thải thủy duyên cái động khẩu lặng lẽ du nhập. Ngao Nhược tế xem kia trong động càn khôn, lại nguyên lai động này trung có động, hoàn hoàn tướng bộ, chân thành tương liên, một nửa là thủy, một nửa đúng là không khí, dòng nước tùy ba đào qua lại, mênh mông đập kia vô số lỗ nhỏ, tăng hồng như chung cổ không dứt, này binh khí tiếng động đó là như thế chiếm được. Ngao Nhược cười thầm bản thân cỏ cây đều là binh lính, vừa muốn xoay người, lòng bàn chân thải đến một vật, ẩm ướt hoạt hoạt, dinh dính không có xương, mà như là một cái cực đại cá chạch. Chưa kịp nhìn lên, kia vật đã thoát ra mặt nước, đâu đầu văng lên một cỗ hắc vụ, nhất thời đem Ngao Nhược bao quanh bao lại. Kia Ngao Nhược trong mắt đau nhức, mắt không thể thấy vật, dưới tình thế cấp bách, nhưng lại ôm kia quái vật thân hình gắt gao không tha. Kia quái xoay xê dịch thoát không được thân, toại kéo Ngao Nhược hướng cái động khẩu du ra.

Vừa ra cái động khẩu vào nước sông, hắc vụ bị tẩy đi không ít, Ngao Nhược đôi mắt hơi có thể thấy mọi vật, lập tức vùng thoát khỏi kia quái, hướng lai lịch bơi đi. Ngao Nhược vốn là long thần, trong ngày thường ở trong nước phách phong phá lãng hảo không đắc ý, bất đắc dĩ hôm nay hai mắt bị thương, cận có thể bằng mỏng manh ánh sáng miễn cưỡng thấy rõ thủy lộ, mặt sau lại có kia quái theo đuổi không bỏ, cảm thấy không khỏi kinh hãi dị thường. Rất dễ dàng bơi tới tỉnh nội, kia quái như cũ ở sau người đau khổ tướng bách, cấp Ngao Nhược song chưởng dùng sức chống đỡ tỉnh vách tường, ra sức thả người nhảy, nhảy ra miệng giếng, ngã xuống ở bên cạnh giếng sa trên đất. Hắn bất chấp trên người đau đớn, bò lên thân đến bỏ chạy, lại kham kham đánh vào một người trong áo. Chỉ thấy người nọ một phen kéo lấy hắn nói: "Ngao huynh, ngươi đây là sao ? Thế nào lại rơi xuống tỉnh?" Ngao Nhược nhìn lên, đúng là Thành Giao.

Nguyên lai Thành Giao ban đêm tỉnh lại không thấy Ngao Nhược, liền đề đăng tới tìm, chính đánh lên Ngao Nhược từ tỉnh nội nhảy ra, cướp đường mà chạy. Kia Thành Giao gặp Ngao Nhược cả người ướt đẫm chật vật không chịu nổi, một tay che hai mắt, coi như bị trọng thương, đang muốn hỏi khi, chỉ thấy tỉnh nội đằng khởi hắc vụ, khoảnh khắc thành vân, vân nội rơi xuống vô số mưa đá, trùng trùng nện ở hai người trên người. Thành Giao bất chấp kia rất nhiều, ngồi lưng đeo khởi Ngao Nhược liền phát chừng chạy như điên. Nghiêng ngả chao đảo chạy ra hơn mười trượng xa, kia mây đen theo không kịp hai người, lại rời xa miệng giếng, dần dần tiêu tán, vân thu mưa đã tạnh, lộ ra một vòng kiểu nguyệt.

Thành Giao đem Ngao Nhược buông, dưới chân mềm nhũn, hai người ngã ngồi ở, uể oải lâu ngày không thể đứng dậy. Thành Giao hình chữ đại nằm ở lầy lội trên cỏ, đầy người ướt đẫm, nói không rõ là vũ vẫn là hãn, quay đầu trông thấy cố chống đỡ khoanh chân mà ngồi Ngao Nhược, Ngao Nhược cũng đang xem hắn, hai người trên mặt đều là nê, lại bị nước mưa cọ rửa một đạo một đạo, không khỏi nhìn nhau cất tiếng cười to.

"Vương huynh..." Bị tiếng cười bình phục tâm tình Ngao Nhược đang định mở miệng, Thành Giao nâng tay ngừng hắn, cười nói: "Ngao huynh, ngươi không cần giải thích, ta đã biết ngươi không là người bình thường. Yên tâm, ta sẽ không đồng nương nói, cũng sẽ không thể nói cho bất luận kẻ nào." Ngao Nhược cảm thấy thoải mái, một đầu cảm phục Thành Giao nguy nan là lúc không rời không bỏ, một đầu lại thán hắn cùng với bản thân tâm ý tương thông tinh xảo đặc sắc, trong lúc nhất thời nhưng lại tìm không ra nói có thể nói. Nghỉ ngơi một lát, Thành Giao đứng dậy, phù Ngao Nhược còn gia, đối mẫu thân chỉ nói hai người nửa đêm ở bên cạnh giếng ngắm trăng, không ngờ đột nhiên bị mưa to mưa đá, bởi vậy chật vật mà về, Vương mụ mụ cũng không để ý luận.

Ngao Nhược lại ở Vương gia ở mấy ngày, mắt tật tiệm càng, nhân nhớ thương Long cung sự vụ, vừa muốn đem Linh Sấu tỉnh việc đăng báo Tây Hải, không dám lại trì hoãn, ngày hôm đó liền đi hướng Thành Giao nói lời từ biệt. Kia Thành Giao cũng không lắm lưu, chỉ nói nhàn khi đến tọa, nhưng là Vương mụ mụ lưu luyến không rời dặn dò rất nhiều, nhường Ngao Nhược thập phần cảm khái. Ngao Nhược trở về Dân Giang, cũng không trì hoãn, tức khắc khiển nhân báo cùng Tây Hải Ma Ngang thái tử, ngôn Dân Giang hạn □□ có kỳ quái, thỉnh thái tử điện hạ tốc tốc phái đắc lực nhân thủ tiến đến kiểm tra thực hư.

Tấu chương đã thượng, Ngao Nhược nội tâm sốt ruột, chỉ tại Long cung nội thong thả bước. Bỗng nhiên thoáng nhìn điện giác một đôi thanh đồng Toan Nghê thếp vàng lũ mùi hoa lô, tạo hình phong cách cổ xưa thập phần thú vị, hồi tưởng ở Vương gia dưỡng thương là lúc, Thành Giao mỗi đêm đối nguyệt ngâm thi, thường ngôn như lư hương một cái, liền khả dâng hương di tình, cũng không cô phụ hạo nguyệt thanh phong. Tư điểm chỗ, Ngao Nhược lúc này nhiếp đến kia đối lư hương, đáp mây bay thẳng đến dân sơn.

Thành Giao đối diện cửa sổ đọc sách, bỗng nhiên một trận thanh phong phất qua, chỉ thấy Ngao Nhược cười khanh khách đứng ở trước mặt. Thành Giao mừng rỡ, đã đánh mất thư đứng lên, về phía trước đón vài bước, lại khoe khoang trì dừng lại, cách không ôm quyền nói: "Ngao huynh, biệt lai vô dạng!" Ngao Nhược cười, cũng không đáp lời, chỉ theo trong tay áo lấy ra kia đối Toan Nghê lư hương, cười nói: "Ngươi xem đây là cái gì?"

Thành Giao tiếp nhận lư hương, phóng cho trên bàn tinh tế đoan trang di khi, ngẩng đầu nói: "Ngao huynh có tâm. Ta bất quá nhấc lên như vậy một câu, ngươi liền đặc đặc lấy đến tặng ta." Ngao Nhược đến gần đến cười nói: "Đôi này : chuyện này đối với Toan Nghê lư hương khả được không được, xứng đôi của ngươi thi thôi?" Thành Giao nguyên bản giãn ra hai hàng lông mày phục lại nhăn lại, thở dài một hơi nói: "Cha mẹ sinh con trời sinh tính, thứ tám tử tên là Toan Nghê, hình như sư, hỉ yên hảo tọa, nhân thường dùng lấy sức lư hương, lấy một đôi vì tốt nhất." Hắn một tay cầm lấy một cái lư hương, lại buông kia công Toan Nghê, chỉ nâng kia mẫu Toan Nghê tinh tế đánh giá, lại nhìn liếc mắt một cái Ngao Nhược, đem này con cũng nhẹ nhàng đặt ở trên bàn, đi tới án tiền, đề bút nhu mặc, viết nhanh sổ câu. Ngao Nhược phụ cận nhìn lên, cũng là nhất khuyết từ:

Thiên hoa thướt tha hạ như mưa, Toan Nghê tòa thượng sư tử ngữ. Khổ lại nhạc, nhạc lại khổ, lô tới hoàng kim hốt như thổ.

Viết xong, nâng lên kia giấy, sấy khô nét mực, đệ cùng Ngao Nhược. Ngao Nhược không biết tại sao, cảm thấy cũng thấy ảm đạm, ngẩng đầu muốn nói cái gì, lại ngừng .

Nguyệt tới trung thiên, theo rộng mở song cửa sổ tà chiếu tiến vào, nhất thất thanh huy, giống màu trắng ngà lụa mỏng phi ở hai người đầu vai, nhất thời nhìn nhau không nói gì. Không biết qua bao lâu, Thành Giao buồn bã cười nói: "Ngao huynh, ngươi sau này không muốn lại đến ." Ngao Nhược mạnh ngẩng đầu, kinh ngạc ánh mắt nhìn phía Thành Giao. Chỉ thấy kia thanh niên đưa lưng về phía bản thân, gầy yếu bóng lưng ở ánh trăng lí có vẻ phá lệ cô đơn, Ngao Nhược bất giác trong mắt mang lệ, nức nở nói: "Vương huynh, ta..."

Thành Giao khoát tay, xoay người nói: "Lúc trước vừa thấy ngươi, ta chỉ biết ngao huynh không là vật phàm. Ngươi tự trong giếng hiện thân, lại họ ngao, trong lòng ta... Đa đa thiểu thiểu là có sổ ." Hắn thở dài một tiếng, lại nói: "Ta là nhất giới phàm phu tục tử, ngươi chúng ta thần chừng mực, có trời và đất có khác, vốn là hào không liên quan . Hiện thời trên trời chiếu cố, cho ngươi ta sổ mặt chi duyên, đã là khó được dị sổ ."

Hắn nâng lên kia đối lư hương, trân trọng đệ cùng Ngao Nhược nói: "Này lễ vật tình nghĩa quý trọng, tiếc hồ ta vô phúc tiếp nhận, ngươi còn mang về bãi. Ngày sau nếu là hữu duyên gặp lại, nhưng cầu đối diện vái chào, nhìn nhau cười." Dứt lời, lưng xoay người quyết tuyệt huy vung tay lên, không còn nữa nói nữa.

Ngao Nhược đầy mặt thần thương, thủ kình lư hương cơ hồ nhỏ xuống lệ đến, nhưng cũng nói không thể nói. Cố nén thở dài, toàn thân rời đi. Đi ngang qua Linh Sấu tỉnh khi, thật sự là chống đỡ không được, phục cho tỉnh đài khóc lớn một hồi, trước khi đi đem trong tay áo lư hương ném, hóa thành thạch sư nhị chỉ, nhìn nhìn, lại niêm một cái chỉ quyết, đem kia mẫu sư trảo hạ ấu sư hóa thành cùng công sư giống nhau tú cầu.

Sau vài lần đi ngang qua dân sơn, Ngao Nhược đều cố nén không có rơi xuống đụn mây, thẳng đến năm nay thanh minh, hắn cho vân thượng ngẫu nhiên thoáng nhìn Vương mụ mụ ở sơn đạo giữ khóc rống, cảm thấy hoảng hốt, vội vàng rơi xuống đất, đi ra phía trước hướng Vương mụ mụ thi lễ vấn an. Kia Vương mụ mụ vừa thấy Ngao Nhược, trên mặt lộ ra một tia kinh ngạc nói: "Giao nhi cùng ta nói, ngươi cử gia thiên hướng Trường An ở lại, tại sao lại phản đến đây?"

Ngao Nhược sửng sốt sửng sốt, chỉ phải thác ngôn hồi hương tế tổ, Vương mụ mụ cũng nói: "Đúng là đâu, ta cũng vừa mới đi phần mộ tổ tiên bái tế giao nhi phụ thân." Ngao Nhược liền hỏi Thành Giao thế nào không thấy, kia Vương mụ mụ nghe không được này một tiếng, tức thời lau lệ nói: "Ngươi hồi lâu không đến, tự nhiên không biết, giao nhi... Giao nhi hắn, hắn mệnh không lâu rồi!"

Ngao Nhược như tao sét đánh, ngốc đứng ở địa phương di khi, phương nghe Vương mụ mụ nói, kia Thành Giao tự năm trước mùa thu đừng quá Ngao Nhược, liền sinh một hồi bệnh nặng, đứt quãng nằm trên giường đến nay xuân, duyên y hỏi dược, cầu thần bái phật, lại đều giống chén nước hắt ở trên bờ cát, không hề chuyển biến tốt. Đến thanh minh trước sau, đã không thể nhận thức. Ngao Nhược cảm thấy trương hoảng sợ, định rồi thảnh thơi phương nói: "Mẹ đừng vội, ta gia thế đại làm nghề y, đối đãi vì Thành Giao chẩn nhất bắt mạch, khai nhất thiếp dược, nhất định có thể hồi thiên ."

Ngao Nhược tức thời tùy Vương mụ mụ phản gia, vừa vào cửa phòng hắn liền ngây dại. Kia Thành Giao hiện thời đã gầy thành một phen xương cốt, sắc mặt vàng như nến mê man cho giường phía trên, nơi nào còn có năm trước dưới ánh trăng ngâm thi, bên cửa sổ đề tự lỗi lạc tiêu sái? Ngao Nhược cấp xu tiến lên, nâng Thành Giao tế gầy cổ tay, tam chỉ khoát lên thốn khẩu thượng. Giây lát Ngao Nhược đổ hấp một ngụm khí lạnh, quả là nhỏ xuống hãn đến — Thành Giao này mạch, giống như tôm du ở phu, sơ tắc nhiễm nhiễm bất động, thiếu khuynh bỗng nhiên mà đi, lâu chi bỗng nhiên phục đến, đúng là tử mạch chi giống!

, đệ 11 chương

Thốn Tâm chân rốt cục đã tê rần, dù sao nàng trước mắt là Ngao Nhược tù nhân, không có Ngao Nhược cho phép, chỗ nào cũng đi không được, dứt khoát thân đứng lên khỏi ghế, đến tới trước bàn, khuynh một ly trà, lại vì Ngao Nhược tục mãn chén, tự mình đệ cùng hắn.

Ngao Nhược ngồi quỳ cho , thản nhiên tiếp nhận trà, ẩm một ngụm, cũng không chần chờ. Thốn Tâm cũng cầm một miệng trà, hỏi: "Ta ngày ấy nhìn thấy Thành Giao, hắn sắc mặt đích xác tái nhợt chút, lại toàn vô bệnh khí trong người, tưởng là ngươi vì hắn trị liệu qua?"

Ngao Nhược lại nói: "Hắn như vậy mạch tượng, như thế nào y ?" Thốn Tâm lắp bắp kinh hãi, nhưng xem Ngao Nhược khí sắc, lại vô đau khổ chi ý, liền nín thở tĩnh khí đợi hắn nói tiếp.

"Lại nhắc đến, ta còn muốn cám ơn ngươi." Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, chỉ thấy Ngao Nhược mỉm cười nói: "Ít nhiều ngươi đánh chết kia cá lớn." Gặp Thốn Tâm ném là kinh ngạc, hắn cũng đứng dậy, chân thành ngồi xuống nói: "Ta khiển nhân đem tấu chương đưa đi Tây Hải, nhiều ngày không thấy người đến, sau này tự hắn chỗ nghe nói, Tây Hải đại thái tử phi mừng rỡ. Ta vì đồng tộc quan lại, vốn cũng nên mừng thay cho các ngươi, chính là này tin tức chi cho ta lại không là cát âm." Thốn Tâm thầm nghĩ "Hổ thẹn", chính là vì đi không được, đại ca Ma Ngang mới phái bản thân tiến đến, kết quả làm tới này tiến thối lưỡng nan nông nỗi. Tức thời cũng đã quên bản thân vẫn cứ thân hãm nhà tù, nhưng lại thân đứng lên khỏi ghế, ngồi thân thi lễ nói: "Đối với ngươi không được, nếu đại ca đến, cũng sẽ không thể mệt ngươi bị thương."

Ngao Nhược thấy nàng như thế khách khí, đổ thấy ngượng ngùng , vội cũng hoàn lễ nói: "Không ngại không ngại, nếu không là ngươi, lúc này Thành Giao chỉ sợ còn tại bệnh trung." Nguyên lai kia ngư là điều cá chạch tinh, tại đây Dân Giang giang để trong nước bùn lăn lộn một ngàn nhiều năm, tuy có chút đạo hạnh tầm thường, lại chưa tu thành hình người, ngày ấy cơ duyên xảo hợp, theo thủy đạo thẳng đụng đến Linh Sấu trong giếng. Này dân sơn tụ thiên địa chi tinh hoa, nhật nguyệt chi linh khí, đất thiêng nảy sinh hiền tài tất cả này một ngụm Linh Sấu trong giếng. Kia cá chạch tinh tự đến giếng này trung, như hổ thêm cánh, tu vi ngày tiến. Cũng có lân cận sơn dân hàng năm bày đồ cúng, dưỡng phiêu phì thể tráng, bởi vậy nhưng lại sửa ra này hô mưa gọi gió bản lĩnh đến. Ngẫu có một năm không được cống phẩm, này tinh quái đại náo một hồi, sơn dân thấy tăng thêm kính sợ, càng cung kính đứng lên. Ngày ấy Ngao Nhược nhập tỉnh, trùng hợp nó xuất ngoại kiếm thức ăn, bởi vậy nhưng lại không thấy được. Nói đến cũng khéo, Ngao Nhược lần thứ hai khi đến, kia quái chính đem một đám cá nhỏ vòng khắp nơi dân chân núi cống nội đại mau cắn ăn, gặp Ngao Nhược nhập đến, sử cái giấu phục biện pháp tránh ở đáy nước, đãi Ngao Nhược đến tới trước mặt, bỗng nhiên nhảy lên văng lên một ngụm khói độc. Kia Ngao Nhược bản □□ tĩnh, tinh cho y đạo lại sơ cho vũ kỹ, lại tự giữ vì Thuỷ tộc chi vương, đại ý chút, bởi vậy nhưng lại nó nói nhi.

"Nói ra thật xấu hổ, " Ngao Nhược mặt ửng hồng lên, "Lần này nếu không phải của ta thị nữ Tiểu San nhắc tới Linh Sấu tỉnh, công chúa lại cố ý tiến đến, ta vốn là không muốn để cho ngươi mạo hiểm ." Thốn Tâm cũng cười, tự bản thân khoa chân múa tay công phu vốn liền tam giới biết rõ, đồng tộc huynh đệ như thế, cũng không tính xem thấp bản thân.

"Không nghĩ tới công chúa người mang Bảo Kính, một lần đánh chết kia cá chạch tinh, nhưng là ra ngoài Ngao Nhược ngoài dự đoán." Ngao Nhược đầy mặt chân thành, tiến lên không ngờ là cúi đầu. Thốn Tâm vội cũng muốn đứng lên, Ngao Nhược lại nâng tay đè lại nàng: "Công chúa chi bằng chịu Ngao Nhược này cúi đầu, nếu không phải công chúa đánh chết kia cá chạch tinh, ta cũng vô pháp lấy đến nó nội đan, vì Thành Giao liệu tật."

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, vui vẻ nói: "Kia Thành Giao bệnh hiện thời không ngại sự ?" Ngao Nhược thần sắc ảm buồn bã, "Là, cũng không phải."

Nguyên lai ngày ấy sáng sớm Ngao Nhược hạ tỉnh đến, tìm khắp không thấy cá chạch tinh, liền lại đi ngày hôm trước kia trong động tìm nó. Ngao Nhược đi hướng dân chân núi, cá chạch tinh lại hướng trong giếng bơi đi, xa xa sai thân khoảnh khắc, dòng nước dị động, một con rồng nhất ngư câu đều biết thấy, Ngao Nhược lúc này xoay người cùng truy kia quái. Kia quái hoảng không trạch lộ, quả là nhảy ra miệng giếng, bị Thốn Tâm lấy Bảo Kính chiếu gặp, hao hết tinh khí mà tử. Thốn Tâm rời đi sau, Ngao Nhược đuổi theo ra đến, thấy kia cá chạch tinh thi thể, trong lòng vừa động, cũng không đi để ý tới Thốn Tâm, lại thi pháp lấy nó nội đan, thẳng tay áo đến tới Thành Giao trong nhà.

Ngao Nhược đem này nội đan cùng Thành Giao ăn vào, không đến nửa khắc công phu, chỉ thấy Thành Giao sắc mặt chuyển hồng, khoảng cách lại tử trướng lên, hô hấp càng dồn dập, mạch tượng nhỏ bé, phúc trướng như cổ, sợ tới mức Vương mụ mụ đứng ngồi không yên. Mất đi Ngao Nhược vận công tướng để, lại thủ đại châm thứ Thành Giao khúc trì, gò má xe, hợp sống chờ huyệt, kham kham ép buộc một cái canh giờ, Thành Giao toàn thân hãn ra như tương, đúng là chậm rãi chuyển tỉnh lại.

Ngao Nhược thấy thế mừng rỡ, cũng bất chấp Vương mụ mụ ở bên, liền sạp biên nắm Thành Giao thủ, rưng rưng nói: "Ngươi này ngốc tử, sinh nặng như vậy bệnh, nhưng lại cũng không báo ta biết." Kia Thành Giao mặc dù hơi thở thượng nhược, nhìn thấy Ngao Nhược như vậy tình hình, nhưng cũng giãy dụa nói: "Ta... Ta cho rằng đời này kiếp này, lại vô duyên nhìn thấy ."

Ngao Nhược nhỏ xuống lệ đến, sau một lúc lâu không nói gì, dùng tay áo thay Thành Giao lau đi hãn tích, lại nói: "Ngươi không biết, ta kỳ thực..." Lời còn chưa dứt, đã thấy đỏ lên sam nữ hài nhi xông vào trong phòng, đúng là trai ngọc nữ Tiểu San. Kia Tiểu San chỉ phải mười lăm , mười sáu tuổi quang cảnh, vóc người tuy nhỏ, lại cực kì lanh lợi, đi vào ốc đến, trước hướng Vương mụ mụ thâm thi lễ, tiện đà tiến nhanh tới kèm trên Ngao Nhược bên tai, mật ngữ sổ câu. Kia Ngao Nhược không nghe tắc đã, vừa nghe lời ấy, cả kinh mặt không có chút máu, ngây ra như phỗng, hồi lâu không từng nói được ra lời.

Ngao Nhược buồn bã cười nói: "Thành Giao chi chứng ở lâu không dứt, ta nhân khiển Tiểu San đi phong đều quỷ thành, thỉnh diêm quân bán ta cái tính tôi, tra tra Thành Giao sinh tử bộ. Tiểu San lần này đến, chính là báo cho biết ta, sinh tử bộ thượng ghi chú rõ: Phàm nhân Thành Giao thọ nguyên nhập nhị, rốt cục đại chu thiên thụ hai năm mùng năm tháng năm giờ hợi canh ba." Tay hắn nắm chặt góc bàn, kia vật liệu gỗ bị hắn niết cách cách rung động, cơ hồ đọa hạ vụn gỗ đến.

"Bên ta mới uy Thành Giao ăn vào kia cá chạch tinh nội đan, lại vận công tướng hộ, hắn cũng đích xác chuyển tỉnh lại, tất cả những thứ này rõ ràng là hiệu quả ." Ngao Nhược đến nay không được minh bạch, "Vì sao sinh tử bạc thượng tốt thâm niên phân vẫn là chưa sửa? Nếu không thể thay đổi, lại vì sao làm cho hắn tỉnh dậy? Chẳng lẽ vì làm cho hắn ở hấp hối là lúc gặp thượng ta vừa thấy sao?" Ngao Nhược bi thương không thể tự giữ, đại giọt đại giọt nước mắt theo hắn trên mặt ngã nhào, nện ở tất đầu, dọc theo tinh mỹ bảo tướng hoa văn, dần dần thấm nhập đẹp đẽ quý giá lĩnh cẩm trung.

Thốn Tâm thấy hắn đại đỗng, cũng thực tại thương cảm, này Thành Giao bệnh nặng đã trừ, lại vẫn cứ không thể nghịch thiên sửa mệnh, như trước muốn ở tiết đoan ngọ sau chuyển thế luân hồi. Bỗng nhiên, nàng nghĩ tới cái gì, thân đứng lên khỏi ghế hướng Ngao Nhược nói: "Cho nên ngươi mới muốn thiết kế đoạt ta Bảo Kính, đạo ta thân thể, vì Thành Giao tố liền long thể, lấy đồ trường sinh?"

Ngao Nhược hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung nhìn về phía Thốn Tâm, chỉ thấy trên mặt nàng không hề trách cứ sắc, toại nức nở nói: "Ta khi còn bé ở y thần chỗ tập học, từng nhìn đến quá ( nội kinh ) ghi lại, hiên viên hoàng đế thường chú gương đồng mười lăm mặt, này thứ tám mặt Ngọc Kính, khả trợ long tộc biến hóa tố thân, cũng có thể giúp cá chép độ kiếp thành long. Ta nghĩ kia Thành Giao tuy rằng là nhân thân, cũng đã nhiên có cá chạch tinh nội đan ăn mồi, như công chúa pháp bảo, tất nhiên có thể hóa rồng." Ngao Nhược ánh mắt sáng lên đến, tựa hồ thấy được hi vọng thông thường, "Như Thành Giao có thể hóa rồng, như vậy phàm nhân Thành Giao mặc dù chết đi, cũng không đáng tiếc. Bởi vậy nguyên là chỉ vì kia Bảo Kính, ai biết..."

"Ai biết ngươi được kia kính, lại lừa chú ngữ, lại như cũ thiếu giống nhau này nọ vì dẫn, thật không?" Ngoài cửa sổ một người lành lạnh nói. Chỉ thấy một trận gió quá, Dương Tiển thân hình đã lược vào phòng nội, đỉnh khôi quán giáp, kham kham đứng ở Ngao Nhược cùng Thốn Tâm trong lúc đó. Giờ phút này ngoài cửa sổ thần hi tiệm lộ, hơi hơi ánh nắng xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ giấy, chiếu vào Dương Tiển lạnh như băng ngân giáp thượng, càng có vẻ hắn phong thắt lưng viên lưng, anh phong bốn phía.

Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Nhược đều là cả kinh, ở Ngao Nhược, này cả kinh không phải là nhỏ, cơ hồ đi rồi thực hồn. Ở Thốn Tâm, này cả kinh cũng là vui mừng quá đỗi, nàng nhanh đi hai bước, đặt lên Dương Tiển chiến tướng áo choàng, run giọng nói: "Dương..." Lời còn chưa dứt, lại bị Dương Tiển nâng lên một tay, chắn phía sau.

Dương Tiển nhìn cũng không thèm nhìn Thốn Tâm, thẳng mặt hướng Ngao Nhược, anh tuấn khuôn mặt lãnh coi như treo một tầng hàn sương, trọng xuân thiên nhi, đổ nhìn xem Ngao Nhược đánh rùng mình một cái. Sợ run nửa ngày, Ngao Nhược phương nghiêm nghị thi lễ nói: "Gặp qua chân quân."

Dương Tiển cũng không đáp lời, tự trong lỗ mũi hừ một tiếng, thanh âm không lớn, lại cả kinh Ngao Nhược lại là rùng mình. Hắn cúi đầu, tự thất cười nói: "Không nghĩ tới, vẫn là lừa bất quá ngươi."

Dương Tiển ngạo nghễ giơ lên cằm, hai mắt hơi hơi nheo lại, giống một cái tay vuốt chòm râu lão miêu, chậm rì rì liếm lợi trảo, cũng không nóng lòng ăn luôn trảo hạ đè lại con chuột: "Dân Giang Long Vương sử hảo thủ đoạn, vị chi đổi trắng thay đen đảo ngược càn khôn cũng không đủ, bản quân bị ngươi sai khiến xoay quanh, ngươi nhưng là có chút khiêm tốn."

Ngao Nhược về phía trước cung thắt lưng phảng phất bị thu gió thổi qua khô thảo, lại xuống phía dưới loan nhất loan, "Chân quân dung bẩm..." Dương Tiển khinh miệt cười, ở Ngao Nhược lại mở miệng phía trước đánh gãy hắn: "Long Vương làm sao có cái gì là bản quân nhu phải biết rằng ? Ta đây cái tư pháp thiên thần, nguyên là ba mươi ba trọng thiên thượng bài trí, nhưng lại tùy theo các ngươi nghịch thiên vi mệnh, mạo thiên hạ to lớn bộc trực, đạo pháp bảo, khi long nữ, ngày khác nói, cửu thiên thập địa hồ nháo!"

Sau lưng Thốn Tâm nhìn không tới Dương Tiển mặt, thân mình nhưng cũng âm thầm chấn động — như vậy Dương Tiển là Thốn Tâm chưa bao giờ gặp qua . Kia một ngàn trong năm nàng nhận thức Dương Tiển không nhất thiết là ôn nhu cẩn thận , lại luôn nho nhã thanh cao . Hắn mồm miệng lanh lợi, lại theo không cho phép bản thân khắc nghiệt. Hắn nhai ngạn cao và dốc, lại theo không dễ dàng miệt thị cái gì. Mà giống hôm nay như vậy, kiêu căng , lạnh lùng , vô tình cơ hồ tàn khốc Dương Tiển, nhường Thốn Tâm cảm thấy hết sức xa lạ. Có lẽ, đây là tách ra sau kia bốn trăm năm thiên đình kiếp sống gây cho Dương Tiển đi? Thốn Tâm ngực một trận buồn đau, nàng nhân hậu sang sảng nhị gia, tại kia lãnh lạnh tanh, bốn phía không dựa vào là ba mươi ba trọng thiên, kết quả đều đã trải qua chút gì đó?

Vốn sương đánh cà tím giống nhau uể oải Ngao Nhược, bỗng nhiên thẳng khởi thắt lưng đến, đôi mắt thẳng nhìn chằm chằm Dương Tiển, lớn tiếng hỏi: "Chân quân, ngài có yêu người nào sao?" Dương Tiển không ngờ hắn bỗng nhiên biến sắc, chỉ lại nhíu mày nói: "Này còn không tới phiên ngươi hỏi."

Chỉ thấy Ngao Nhược khẽ cười nói: "Ta có yêu." Hắn xoay người, đem toàn bộ lưng bại lộ cấp hạng nặng võ trang Dương Tiển, trái lại tự nói: "Yêu một người, minh biết rõ không hề hi vọng, lại vẫn cứ nguyện ý vì hắn vượt lửa quá sông, cao thấp cầu tác, cho đến bỏ mình hồn diệt cũng không sở hối, cái loại cảm giác này, ngươi từng có sao?" Hắn bỗng nhiên toàn thân trở về, bình tĩnh nhìn Dương Tiển, ngoài cửa sổ mặt trời đỏ tiệm cao, ấm áp ánh nắng xuyên qua bạc giấy, chiếu rọi ở Ngao Nhược sáng ngời trong hai mắt, giống có một phen hỏa ở thiêu đốt.

Dương Tiển tựa hồ bị Ngao Nhược trong mắt quang hoa tổn thương, cúi mâu suy nghĩ một lát, ngữ khí bỗng nhiên trở nên ôn nhu: "Dương Tiển nếu có chút người yêu, nhất định hộ nàng chu toàn, tức trăm nhận thêm thân, cũng không lùi bước." Hắn cúi đầu hầu âm quanh quẩn ở dày rộng trong lồng ngực, ngay cả Thốn Tâm phúc ở hắn trên lưng thủ, cũng có thể cảm thấy tim đập thông thường chấn động."Nhưng mà, " Dương Tiển thanh âm trở nên cao vút, "Dương Tiển tuyệt sẽ không vì bản thân yêu, làm hại người kia, cũng không khẳng lấy tình cảm chân thành thân, liều lĩnh ngũ lôi đánh xuống đầu chi hiểm!"

"Dương Tiển!" Kia Ngao Nhược bỗng nhiên bi từ giữa đến, kháng thanh đáp: "Ta bản vô tâm làm hại, là trên trời đối đãi bất công!" Hốc mắt hắn trung sung đầy nước mắt, "Nó làm cho ta cùng với sở yêu người không thể gần nhau, ngay cả tương vong cho giang hồ cũng không thể làm đến... Dương Tiển! Như ngươi người trong lòng ngày mai sẽ chết, ngươi còn có thể đứng ngạo nghễ nơi đây, dùng thiên luật thiên quy đạo lý lớn quở trách cho ta sao?"

Dương Tiển không chút nào vì động, âm điệu dũ phát lãnh ngạnh: "Như kia Thành Giao ngày mai sẽ chết, ngươi sao có tâm địa tại nơi đây dài ức vãng tích?" Hắn bên môi đều là khinh mạn: "Ngươi này dối, chỉ tác lừa bịp Tam công chúa, lại lừa không đến bản quân."

"Là thật !" Ngao Nhược trong mắt tóe ra nước mắt, "Ta nhân được Bảo Kính, lại lừa được chú ngữ, ngày đó buổi trưa liền mang theo Thành Giao ở Ngọc Kính bên hồ thử qua , ai ngờ kia Bảo Kính không hề ứng ta!"

"Không đúng!" Thốn Tâm tự Dương Tiển sau lưng nhô đầu ra, "Ta thân thể ở trong tay ngươi, như đã lấy ra trong lòng ta huyết, vì sao ta bản mạng long châu không hề cảm ứng?" Lời còn chưa dứt, lại bị Dương Tiển thôi trở lại sau, chặt chẽ bảo vệ.

Ngao Nhược quật cường nâng tay lau đi bên quai hàm lệ: "Ta không lừa các ngươi, ta lừa ngươi thân thể, không phải vì trong lòng ngươi huyết." Hắn chậm rãi cởi bỏ áo choàng, lộ ra nhất lĩnh nguyệt sắc lĩnh cẩm trường bào. Dương Tiển thấy thế lôi kéo Thốn Tâm lui một bước, vì phòng Ngao Nhược đột nhiên rút ra binh khí thưởng công đi lên.

Ngao Nhược buồn bã cười, đưa tay cởi ra giao lĩnh cho đến đầu vai, lộ ra tuyết trắng vai cùng non nửa ngực trái, nơi đó, rõ ràng có một đạo tam tấc trưởng tân thương, nhân chưa kịp băng bó, còn thỉnh thoảng có máu tươi chậm rãi tràn ra.

Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiển đều là ngẩn ra. Giây lát Dương Tiển "Xích" cười: "Ngươi lừa ai tới?" Hắn không chút nào che giấu bản thân hèn mọn, "Ở Tây Hải khi long hậu từng ngôn, này dẫn vật nhất định phải là long nữ trong lòng huyết. Ngươi là nam thân, lại có thể nào..." Lời còn chưa dứt, chỉ thấy Ngao Nhược nâng tay giải khai dưới hàm phiền phức dải lụa, trên đầu trầm trọng ngọc quan lại không có trói buộc, bỗng nhiên rơi xuống đất, ngã dập nát.

"Dương Tiển..." Thốn Tâm phàn trụ Dương Tiển áo choàng thủ bỗng nhiên nắm chặt, "Hắn, không, là nàng..." Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nói năng lộn xộn, Dương Tiển chậm rãi tiếp lời nói: "Nàng, không có hầu kết."

Ngao Nhược một đầu tóc dài phân tán giữa lưng, hỗn độn vạt áo khoát lên đầu vai, buồn bã nói: "Ta đạo Bảo Kính là thật, lừa gạt công chúa thân thể lại không là vì kia cửu tiền trong lòng huyết, mà là sợ Bảo Kính nhận chủ, không nghe ta sai sử. Chân quân là có thiên nhãn , tự hãy nhìn thượng vừa thấy, Ngao Nhược, có phải không phải long nữ?"

Thốn Tâm rốt cuộc nhịn không được, theo Dương Tiển sau lưng thưởng bước mà ra, rưng rưng thay Ngao Nhược sửa sang lại hảo vạt áo, đoan trang nửa khắc, ôm chặt lấy nàng, lên tiếng khóc lớn. Dương Tiển quay đầu đi chỗ khác, cổ họng cũng chua xót khó nhịn.

Thật lâu sau, Ngao Nhược tuyết nước mắt nói: "Thành Giao tang kỳ không xa, không có vạn toàn chuẩn bị, ta sao khẳng vội vàng thử một lần, không nghĩ tới, vẫn là thất bại trong gang tấc." Nguyên lai kia Bảo Kính phi chủ nhân trong lòng huyết không thể sử dụng, khả Ngao Nhược cùng Thốn Tâm đồng tông đồng tộc, tuy có Thốn Tâm thân thể nơi tay, lại sao nhẫn sát hại cho nàng? Cho nên Ngao Nhược phản tới tìm Thốn Tâm, rốt cục ở Linh Sấu bên cạnh giếng, tìm được nàng.

"Ngao Nhược, " Dương Tiển suy nghĩ sau một lúc lâu nói: "Ngươi thân là nhất giang đứng đầu, đạo nhân pháp bảo lừa thịt người thân, đã là đại không phải hẳn là, hiện thời lại kiêm nữ phẫn nam trang, tiếm xưng vương vị, này mỗi một điều một mình đấu xuất ra, đều cũng đủ đưa ngươi thượng quả long đài, chịu cứ giác thốn lân ngũ lôi đánh xuống đầu chi hình. Ngươi cần phải tưởng cẩn thận . "

Ngao Nhược cười khổ nói: "Ta phụ vương cả đời chỉ phải ta một cái nữ nhi, thuở nhỏ sung làm nam hài giáo dưỡng, chậm rãi , trong tam giới cơ hồ không ai biết ta là nữ thân. Phụ vương tiên đi, lưu lại lớn như vậy Dân Giang, ta như không ra đầu khởi động, ai tới chiếu cố ta cô nhi quả phụ? Ta vì Dân Giang hao hết tâm huyết ngày đêm làm lụng vất vả, tìm được trong lòng sở yêu, cũng không có thể gắn bó gần nhau, ngay cả thủ hộ hắn một đời an khang đều không thể làm được!" Nàng song chưởng ki trương chỉ hướng phía chân trời, "Ông trời ông trời, chúng ta sinh vì long thần, người người đều hướng chúng ta khẩn cầu mưa thuận gió hoà ngũ cốc được mùa, nhưng là hôm nay nói bất công, lại có ai tới thay ta nhóm đảm đương?" Nàng đầy bụng phẫn uất đè nén nhiều năm, hôm nay một khi xuất khẩu, tựa như hà tiết hải khuynh, lại không kềm chế được.

Thốn Tâm ở bên cũng đã là nước mắt giàn giụa, nói không được một câu nói. Dương Tiển cũng không giống như nhị nữ bi thương, hắn hơi xin lỗi xem Ngao Nhược, chậm rãi nói: "Của ngươi Long Vương vị, là tứ hải long tộc gia sự, ta không tiện thâm quản. Nhưng ngươi cường nghịch thiên mệnh, thiện sửa mệnh cách, chung quy là muốn tao trời phạt ."

Ngao Nhược quật cường nâng lên cằm, theo trong hàm răng tóe ra vài: "Ta, không sợ!" Dương Tiển lắc đầu, "Ngươi tất nhiên là đập nồi dìm thuyền, nhưng cho ta, làm sẽ không nhường Thốn Tâm cùng ngươi cùng phó hiểm."

"Dương Tiển!" Này căm giận thanh âm lại đến từ Thốn Tâm, "Chuyện của ta không cần ngươi lo!" Nàng chuyển hướng Ngao Nhược, xúc động nói: "Ta đồng ngươi cùng nhau, muốn bao nhiêu tâm huyết, ngươi mở miệng chính là!"

"Ngao Thốn Tâm!" Dương Tiển cấp khóa một bước, viên cánh tay khinh thư, dễ dàng đem Thốn Tâm tự Ngao Nhược bên người mang về. Bên này Thốn Tâm chỉ giãy dụa không ngừng, lại thủy chung tránh không thoát Dương Tiển bàn tay to. Dương Tiển ngăn chận trong lòng lửa giận, ban trụ đầu vai nàng, đem thân thể của nàng tử cường xoay đi lại nói: "Nàng cứng rắn muốn nghịch thiên mà đi, là muốn đưa tới thiên lôi , ngươi đừng vội đi theo hồ nháo!"

, đệ 12 chương

Thiên thượng không có vân, thái dương nhiệt độ xuyên thấu qua mỏng manh cửa sổ giấy, ngay cả ở trong phòng đều có thể cảm thấy tiểu kim ô nóng cháy lực lượng. Ngao Nhược trong lòng biết thời gian không nhiều lắm, nàng tự nhiên minh bạch, chỉ bằng bản thân là tuyệt không có khả năng theo Dương Tiển trong tay mang đi Thốn Tâm , không khỏi càng lòng nóng như lửa đốt. Kia Thốn Tâm bị Dương Tiển vây khốn, mọi cách giãy dụa vẫn không được thoát, chỉ phải ôn nhu muốn nhờ: "Dương Tiển, ngươi phóng ta cùng nàng đi, nàng chính là muốn trong lòng ta huyết, lại là cứu người, buổi trưa nhất quá, bất luận thành công cùng phủ, ta đều với ngươi trở về." Dương Tiển lại không chút nào vì động: "Tư sửa mệnh cách là muốn đưa tới thiên lôi , lấy của ngươi tu vi, không cần nửa khắc liền hóa thành tro bụi ."

Ngao Nhược ở bên hội nói: "Chân quân chớ ưu, tiểu long bất tài, ổn thỏa hộ Tam công chúa chu toàn!"

"Chỉ bằng ngươi?" Dương Tiển cũng không quay đầu lại, "Ngươi ưỡn vì Long Vương, ngay cả một cái ngàn năm cá chạch tinh đều cầm không được, ngươi dựa vào cái gì hộ nàng? Huống hồ, " Dương Tiển một tay vòng trụ Thốn Tâm, hơi hơi quay đầu đi tà liếc Ngao Nhược liếc mắt một cái, "Ngươi đến lúc đó ốc còn không mang nổi mình ốc, như Thành Giao cùng Thốn Tâm đồng thời gặp, ngươi trước cứu cái nào?" Ngao Nhược nhất thời nghẹn lời, nhưng lại không có ngôn mà chống đỡ.

Bên này Thốn Tâm lại cười lạnh một tiếng nói: "Đó là tự nhiên, của chúng ta tu vi thiển, so không được hiển thánh chân quân, thần thông quảng đại pháp lực vô biên, gợi ý diêm quân tư sửa mệnh cách bực này việc nhỏ, cũng không đủ ngươi nhất chỉ đầu đạn ."

Dương Tiển nhất thời tuấn mặt trầm xuống, mang theo giận tái đi nhìn chăm chú Thốn Tâm, nàng lại hào không úy kỵ, lẩm bẩm nói: "Tư pháp thiên thần ngày đó bị thiên luật đuổi giết hoảng sợ như chó nhà có tang, hiện thời mai kia đắc thế cao cư cửu trọng, của ngươi nói chính là thiên luật, muốn vì ngươi cháu ngoại trai thêm hai mươi năm dương thọ, một ánh mắt diêm quân liền ngoan ngoãn làm theo. Chúng ta phải cứu một phàm nhân, ngươi liền hoành thêm ngăn trở, quả nhiên là chưởng hảo thiên luật, thật thật tạo phúc tam giới!"

"Ngươi!" Dương Tiển chán nản, hắn đi tới nam hải không thấy Thốn Tâm, trong lòng biết có trá, nhưng Thốn Tâm trên người có hắn lưu lại khăn, đã chưa cảnh báo, nói cách khác Thốn Tâm cũng không lo ngại. Bởi vậy Dương Tiển tới trước địa phủ xem xét Thành Giao mệnh cách, kia Thành Giao vốn là Đông phương thanh đế thủ hạ giác mộc tinh quân, nhân phạm vào thiên quy bị phạt hạ giới, lịch kiếp hai mươi hai năm, nhận hết bần bệnh khổ lại vừa trọng trên thiên đình. Như vậy mệnh cách, vô luận như thế nào là sửa không được . Dương Tiển nguyên tưởng rằng, Thốn Tâm cứ việc điêu ngoa, nhưng sở đi việc, cọc cọc kiện kiện, không chỗ nào không phải là vì hắn này phu quân. Thốn Tâm có lẽ không hiểu Dương Tiển, nhưng nàng luôn không chút do dự lựa chọn tin tưởng Dương Tiển. Liền giống như hai trăm năm trước, Thốn Tâm tuy rằng không biết Dương Tiển vì sao cãi lại thánh chỉ tư lấy mương máng, lại không cần nghĩ ngợi đứng dậy, thay hắn đỉnh kia cơ hồ làm nàng vạn kiếp bất phục khi quân chi tội.

Khả trước mắt Thốn Tâm là như thế mãnh liệt vô lý, thoáng như lại biến trở về Quán Khẩu Dương phủ bên trong, cái kia cố tình gây sự , khí nhân thủ chừng lạnh lẽo nữ tử, phảng phất ngay sau đó liền muốn cầm lấy trong tay tùy tiện cái gì, tạp hướng lạnh như băng mặt đất. Hắn vòng ở Thốn Tâm giữa lưng cánh tay không cảm thấy chặt lại, Thốn Tâm dần dần không thở nổi, trong lòng xẹt qua một trận hoảng loạn, liền như ngày ấy, Dương Tiển không có độ ấm bàn tay to, cầm nàng mảnh khảnh cổ, một trận không đỉnh sợ hãi trong chốc lát thổi quét toàn thân.

Kia sợ hãi chỉ lưu lại một cái chớp mắt, liền bị Thốn Tâm dứt bỏ. Vừa mới trở lại Tây Hải thời điểm, mẫu thân chính là trấn ngày rơi lệ, đại ca cũng thường thường đối nguyệt thở dài, phụ vương nội tâm buồn khổ, rõ ràng trốn đi không thấy quan lại, vô phân ngày đêm, chính là ngồi bất động uống rượu. Đại tẩu gặp cả nhà sầu khổ không chịu nổi, đổ thường đến hàm mát điện cùng nàng nhàn thoại. Thốn Tâm hàm chứa lệ, nhất cọc nhất cọc đồng Đại tẩu kể Dương Tiển không là, nói đến phẫn nộ chỗ, cũng từng quăng ngã vài cái ngọc lưu ly tôn, tạp vài cái mã não bát. Đại tẩu chỉ lẳng lặng nghe, rốt cục ở mỗ ngày, xem mãn điện hỗn độn, thở dài một hơi nói: "Nói đến đại ca ngươi cùng ta, nguyên bản một cái là trong biển long tử, một cái là bồng lai tiên tì, cách xa nhau đâu chỉ ngàn dặm, nếu không phải vận mệnh nhất định, sao có thể kết làm vợ chồng?" Nàng nói không giả, này đại thái tử phi bích y nguyên là bồng lai tiên đảo thượng ngọc phi rất thực viện tiên nga, nhân duyên trùng hợp kết bạn Ma Ngang thái tử, lẫn nhau vừa gặp đã thương, Ma Ngang cầu phụ vương, thân bị đại lễ, tự kia ngọc phi tiên tử chỗ cầu cưới vì phi .

Thốn Tâm nhất mỉm cười nói: "Ai cũng giống ngươi? Cùng đại ca một đôi hai hảo cầm sắt cùng minh, kia Dương Tiển vốn trong lòng sẽ không ta, nếu không phải ta cứu hắn tánh mạng, hắn như thế nào..." Bích y cười, "Ta chưa thấy qua Dương Tiển, đã thấy quá hắn mẫu thân dao cơ công chúa. Một ngàn hai trăm năm trước, nàng vẫn là tứ trọng thiên đứng đầu thời điểm, đã tới chúng ta rất thực viện. Khi đó ta vừa mới sửa tiên thể, theo chưa thấy qua như vậy xinh đẹp cao quý nữ thần, bởi vậy tránh ở chúng ta tiên tử bình phong sau nhìn lén." Đại thái tử phi ánh mắt ôn nhu mà sáng ngời, chân thành ức nói: "Ở trong cảm nhận của ta, tiên nữ nhóm đều là thanh lãnh cao ngạo , khả dao cơ công chúa đều không phải như thế. Nàng là như vậy rộng rãi rộng lớn, thanh thoát lanh lẹ, xem chi chợt cảm thấy dễ thân, làm cho người ta vừa thấy quên tục."

Thốn Tâm có chút khinh thường, lại không tốt phản bác, chỉ cúi đầu đùa nghịch la quần thượng uyên ương thêu mang, rầu rĩ nói: "Mẫu thân của Dương Tiển rộng rãi lanh lẹ, lại cùng Dương Tiển cái gì tương quan?" Kia bích y cười nói: "Ta mặc dù chưa thấy qua dương gia nhị lang, lại nghe tứ công chúa nói qua, hắn làm người dày rộng nhân nghĩa, lấy thành kết bạn, nhất giống mẫu thân của hắn. Lại nói, " nàng từ từ đi tới, ngồi ở Thốn Tâm bên người, "Dương Tiển ngày đó phá núi cứu mẹ, lại đam sơn tế nhật, cũng là tam giới ít có hiếu tử . Như vậy trọng tình trọng nghĩa nhân, làm sao có thể là ngươi trong miệng như vậy trừng mắt tất báo tính toán chi li nam nhân? Nếu là như vậy, ngươi lúc trước phao nhà cửa nghiệp gả cho hắn, lại là vì cái gì?"

Thốn Tâm không nói gì, sau một lúc lâu đáp: "Ước chừng, là nhân bộ dạng đẹp mắt đi?"

Bích y "Phốc xuy" cười, vươn ngón trỏ điểm một chút Thốn Tâm cái trán: "Ngươi nha..." Nàng thu cười, cúi người nhặt lên một khối ngọc lưu ly mảnh nhỏ nói: "Hai người có thể đến cùng nhau, là trên trời ban cho duyên phận. Mờ mịt biển người, lại chỉ có hai người các ngươi có thể kết làm vợ chồng dắt tay cả đời, chẳng lẽ không đúng suốt đời chuyện may mắn? Cũng mặc kệ là nhất kiến chung tình cũng tốt, lâu ngày sinh tình cũng thế, tổng vẫn là chi bằng lẫn nhau dung nhường . Liền tính mới đầu là khối lãnh tảng đá, một ngàn năm a, cũng cũng đủ đưa hắn ô nóng . Nếu cứng đối cứng, ai cũng không chịu lui về phía sau, ngày ấy tử còn thế nào quá đi xuống đâu?" Bích y đoan trang kia mảnh nhỏ, "Ngươi xem này ngọc lưu ly tôn, tuy rằng có thể dùng tiên pháp một lần nữa đem mảnh nhỏ tụ ở cùng nhau, niêm đến một chỗ, nhưng chung quy sẽ không lại có ngày đó sáng rọi ." Nàng thở dài một hơi, "Giữa vợ chồng, nào có cái gì đúng sai? Đơn giản là ngươi nhường ta, ta nhường ngươi thôi." Thốn Tâm nhất bĩu môi: "Hắn không thương ta, khiến cho đến nhường đi lại có cái gì hứng thú?" Bích y xem nàng, bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu: "Không có yêu, làm sao có thể nhường? Như không thương ngươi, buông tay đi chính là, làm gì trở về?"

Thốn Tâm thuở nhỏ kiêu căng, mọi việc có phụ vương mẫu hậu cùng ba vị ca ca thiện hậu, luôn luôn là làm lại nghĩ, thậm chí làm sau cũng không tưởng."Cân nhắc hối hận" bốn chữ, nhưng lại chưa bao giờ ở ngao Tam công chúa trong đầu hiện lên. Sau này nàng ở quán sầu hải hạ tù hai trăm năm, không thấy thiên nhật. Đi qua một ngàn trong năm thị phi phải trái ân ân oán oán, đã sớm bị nàng từng giọt từng giọt bài khai nhu toái, tinh tế thưởng thức ngàn vạn lần. Đến cuối cùng, nàng đã có thể giống một cái xem diễn nhân giống nhau, dùng tối bình tĩnh tâm tình hồi tưởng mỗi một cái cảnh tượng, mới vừa rồi ngộ đến, nguyên lai ngày đó Đại tẩu nói, đúng là tới trăn chi lí.

Giống hôm nay như vậy tranh cãi, ở Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiển trong lúc đó đã xảy ra nhiều lắm lần, nhiều đến Thốn Tâm đã không thể nhớ lại lúc trước đến cùng là tại sao lại bắt đầu, lại thế nào kết thúc. Dương Tiển có yêu nàng sao? Thốn Tâm không biết. Nàng chỉ biết là khi đó bản thân, xúc động, cực đoan, không thể nói lý, có khi thậm chí là vì tranh cãi mà tranh cãi. Dương Tiển cũng theo bắt đầu nhân nhượng, đến bất đắc dĩ thuận theo, cuối cùng không thể nhịn được nữa, phẩy tay áo bỏ đi. Có lẽ, nàng liền là như thế này một điểm một điểm , đem Dương Tiển theo bên người đẩy ra, sẽ đem trong lòng hắn ôn nhu, một tấc một tấc bóp chết. Thẳng đến, sự tình đã mất khả thu thập.

Thốn Tâm rưng rưng ngóng nhìn đầy mặt vẻ giận dữ Dương Tiển, hiện thời nàng, nguyên bản sẽ không lại nói nói vậy . Khả Thành Giao tử kỳ ngay tại hôm nay, trước mắt mặt trời đỏ thăng chức, bên kia Ngao Nhược như đứng đống lửa, như ngồi đống than, bên này Dương Tiển lại lời lẽ nghiêm khắc cự tuyệt, Thốn Tâm không thể không nói tướng kích, hòng Dương Tiển tức giận dưới như ngày cũ thông thường buông tay rời đi, nàng hảo đồng Ngao Nhược hoả tốc tiền đi cứu người. Nhưng giờ phút này Dương Tiển rõ ràng tức giận trong lòng, lại như cũ không chịu buông nhân, Thốn Tâm mặc dù cấp, nhưng cũng vô kế khả thi.

Nàng bỗng nhiên linh quang chợt lóe, kế thượng trong lòng. Chỉ thấy kia long nữ nước mắt rơi như mưa, lớn tiếng quát lên: "Dương Tiển, ngươi hưu muốn cùng ta làm này vô vị cử chỉ, ta hiện thời đã phi ngươi vợ cả, cũng sẽ không là ngươi trách nhiệm. Ngươi dĩ nhiên sửa lại thiên luật, vì sao còn muốn cùng ta dây dưa không nghỉ? Chẳng lẽ, " Thốn Tâm ngừng lại một chút, phảng phất tích góp từng tí một khí lực thông thường, đem để ở Dương Tiển ngực giáp thượng hai tay nắm chặt thành quyền, nức nở nói: "Ngươi đã quên ngày ấy trong rừng cây phi ở trên người ngươi ánh trăng?"

Dương Tiển ngạc nhiên, hấp động đôi môi muốn nói cái gì đó, lại không thể nào nói lên. Chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm mãnh càng lực đẩy ra Dương Tiển, lại cắn răng nói: "Hiện thời ngươi đã mất tu phản hạ thiên đi dựng thẳng kỳ vì yêu, sao không... Sao không..." Nàng rốt cuộc nói không được, cố nén trong lồng ngực đau nhức, vẫn cắn chặt răng, không chịu ra tiếng.

Dương Tiển trong mắt phiếm ra lệ quang, "Ta năm đó vốn là binh đi nước cờ hiểm, tự vị vô luận thành bại đều tuyệt không sinh lý, cho nên..." Đang nói, bỗng nhiên mao lư môn hộ đại khai, một cái mười lăm , mười sáu tuổi nha đầu một cước bước vào cửa, Ngao Nhược vừa thấy, cao giọng hô: "Tiểu San, ngươi tốc mang Tam công chúa đi gặp Thành Giao, ta đến địch trụ nhị lang thần!"

Kia Tiểu San vốn là lanh lợi, vừa nghe lời ấy, bước nhanh tiến lên kéo lấy Thốn Tâm bước đi. Dương Tiển kham kham về phía trước bước ra nửa bước, chỉ thấy Ngao Nhược tự bên hông rút ra họa ảnh kiếm, hàn quang chợt lóe, đã là sát đem đi lại.

Dương Tiển cổ tay phải vừa lật, ngân quang lượng chỗ, tam tiêm hai nhận đao rõ ràng nơi tay, giá trụ họa ảnh kiếm quát: "Ngao Nhược, ngươi điên rồi!" Kia Ngao Nhược cũng không đáp lời, mũi nhọn chợt lóe, kiếm khí phá không, đúng là hướng Dương Tiển cổ họng đâm tới. Điện quang hỏa thạch gian, Dương Tiển phiên cổ tay biến chiêu, hoành đao che lại nàng lai lịch, trong phút chốc hai kiện binh khí rào rào đánh nhau, Ngao Nhược chỉ cảm thấy hổ khẩu chấn động, bản thân hợp lại đem hết toàn lực một kiếm như trâu đất xuống biển, không thể tự thoát ra được. Nàng thầm nghĩ không tốt, triệt cổ tay rút kiếm, cũng không có thể di động mảy may, trong tay họa ảnh coi như bị một cỗ vĩ đại hấp lực chặt chẽ định trụ, trầm kiên trụy khuỷu tay cũng không làm nên chuyện gì. Kia Ngao Nhược dưới tình thế cấp bách nới ra chuôi kiếm, thân hình mạnh về phía sau lui mấy bước, lảo đảo đứng vững, một thân mồ hôi lạnh đã đem cả người sũng nước.

Nàng định rồi thảnh thơi, cúi đầu ôm quyền nói: "Nhị lang Thần Quân quả nhiên võ nghệ siêu quần, ta không thể địch." Dương Tiển đang muốn nói chuyện, đã thấy kia long nữ hai tay tướng hợp, lấy tay trái 3, 4, năm ngón tay câu định tay phải tam chỉ, hai cái ngón cái cấu kết, nhưng lại kháp một cái thiên la địa võng quyết, niệm nhất câu gì, ngón trỏ mở ra, chỉ hướng Dương Tiển quát thanh: "Đi!" Trong khoảnh khắc một trương thủy túi lưới đầu chụp xuống, xanh lam ba đào đem Dương Tiển bao quanh vây quanh. Dương Tiển lấy tay chống đẩy, kia thủy võng tức theo bàn tay hắn hơi hơi ngoại khuyếch, mặc dù không thương hắn, lại cũng không thể nhúc nhích chút nào.

Dương Tiển đột nhiên biến sắc, tay phải trì đao, tay trái kháp định một vị thần lôi quyết, đầu ngón tay điện quang lóe ra tê tê có thanh, sở chỉ chỗ thủy võng ầm ầm văng khắp nơi. Ngao Nhược cũng không kinh hoảng, thẳng khoanh chân ngồi xuống, tay phải ở thượng, tay trái tại hạ, ngón cái tướng tiếp, đặt tinh phủ phía trên, đã là kết một cái ấn. Nàng hợp mâu mặc niệm vài câu, giây lát quanh thân hoa làm vinh dự thịnh, một viên cáp đản lớn nhỏ bảo châu chậm rãi tự ngực phủ trong lúc đó hiện lên, nhiễm nhiễm bay lên tới đỉnh đầu, đứng ở Ngao Nhược đỉnh trên cửa tam tấc hứa cao.

"Ngao Nhược, ngươi không muốn sống nữa!" Dương Tiển kinh hãi, này long nữ tế khởi bản mạng long châu, đúng là muốn dùng long tộc chân nguyên long trụ thủy võng, gắt gao vây khốn bản thân! Nàng vốn pháp lực cũng không cao thâm, Dương Tiển phá nàng thủy võng chỉ tại trong nháy mắt trong lúc đó, khả Ngao Nhược ký lấy long châu tướng để, như muốn thi pháp phá võng, chi bằng đánh nát long châu, kia long châu vừa vỡ, Ngao Nhược yên có mệnh ở?

Dương Tiển vội vàng tan tác chỉ quyết nói: "Ngao Nhược, ngươi này lại là tội gì?" Ngao Nhược mở đôi mắt cười khổ: "Chân quân, ngươi pháp lực vô biên, ta đánh không lại ngươi, bất quá lấy bản mạng chân nguyên vây khốn ngươi nhất thời canh ba thôi." Dương Tiển ngẩng đầu nhìn xem ngoài cửa sổ ngày ảnh, lúc này đã là gần như trung thiên, như lại trì hoãn, chỉ sợ Tiểu San cùng Thốn Tâm cũng đã bắt đầu thi pháp cứu người . Tức thời lưng như có mũi nhọn đột ngột sinh ra, cắn răng chính là trầm ngâm.

, đệ 13 chương

Dương Tiển lược nhất suy nghĩ, đã là có chủ ý. Chỉ thấy hắn đem tam tiêm hai nhận đao giao tới tay trái, tay phải nâng lên, cũng khởi nhị chỉ để ở huyệt thái dương chỗ, phía sau màu đen bàn long áo choàng thẳng phiêu khởi triển khai, mặc dù không gió lại liệt liệt có thanh, toàn thân giáp trụ diệp diệp đánh nhau, boong boong rung động, bỗng nhiên mi gian thiên nhãn chợt đại lượng, nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, đã là hóa ra nguyên thần, du long thông thường thoát ra thủy võng, ở Ngao Nhược bên cạnh người đứng nghiêm.

Kia Ngao Nhược hoảng sợ thất sắc, thượng không kịp đứng dậy, đã bị Dương Tiển nâng tay nắm lấy bản mạng long châu, phiên cổ tay hóa chưởng, chậm rãi đem kia long châu ép vào Ngao Nhược đỉnh đầu lỗ môn. Trong khoảnh khắc thủy võng sụp đổ, hóa thành vạn điểm ngân châu, mưa to thông thường tát rơi xuống phòng trong. Ngao Nhược còn muốn giãy dụa khi, Dương Tiển một cái con dao, đánh về phía nàng sau gáy, Ngao Nhược thân mình tiền phác, lúc này hôn ngã xuống đất.

Dương Tiển giương mắt nhìn lên, ngày ảnh đã gần đến tị mạt, thầm nghĩ "Không tốt", vội vàng thu nguyên thần, giá khởi nhất đạo kim quang thẳng đến Ngọc Kính hồ mà đến. Kia dân sơn cự Quán Khẩu thượng có trăm dặm, lấy Dương Tiển cước trình cũng muốn nửa khắc công phu. Đi tới nửa đường, hắn bỗng nhiên tim đập nhanh, một trận không thể danh trạng hoảng loạn nháy mắt lan tỏa đến, bước chân lảo đảo, ngực nhất buồn, một cỗ tinh ngọt nảy lên cổ họng, vậy mà khụ ra một búng máu đến.

Như vậy tim đập nhanh giống như đã từng quen biết. Ở đào sơn, mắt thấy mẫu thân bị kim ô phơi hóa, bản thân lại toàn vô biện pháp ngăn cản, khi đó Dương Tiển còn có quá như vậy hoảng loạn. Ở Hoa Sơn, tam muội gặp đánh không lại, vậy mà tế khởi bảo liên đăng đến đối trận, bản thân giận dữ, tam tiêm hai nhận đao kham kham sát quá tam muội tấn một bên, mang lạc một luồng tóc đen, Dương Tiển cũng từng từng có như vậy hoảng loạn. Hắn cả đời cánh tay mây mưa thất thường, đem tam giới đặt cổ chưởng trong lúc đó, ăn năn hối lỗi thiên luật xuất thế sau, Dương Tiển tự vị đã thoát khỏi như vậy vô kế khả thi sợ hãi, khả hôm nay, làm này xa lạ cảm giác lại lần nữa đánh úp lại, hắn như cũ hồi hộp không thôi — Thốn Tâm! Thốn Tâm đã lấy đến Bảo Kính, bắt đầu dẫn huyết thi pháp !

Dương Tiển liêu không sai, Thốn Tâm giờ phút này đang ở Ngọc Kính bên hồ. Dĩ nhiên đổi hồi nguyên thân Tam công chúa, một thân đạm vàng nhạt sắc sa la thân đối áo cánh, lẳng lặng đứng lặng ở sớm khô cạn ven hồ, một trận gió khởi, thổi trúng nàng trên cánh tay bí bạch tung bay, nhanh nhẹn dục vũ. Thốn Tâm thần sắc ngưng trọng, nhìn bên người Thành Giao gằn từng chữ: "Thiện sửa mệnh cách, vô luận thành cùng không thành, đều là muốn lấy được tội cho thiên , ngươi cần phải cẩn thận cân nhắc."

Kia Thành Giao gật gật đầu, "Ngao Nhược biết rõ đây là nghịch thiên cử chỉ, vẫn cứ đánh bạc tánh mạng cứu ta, ta có thể nào cô phụ hắn tình thâm nghĩa trọng." Dứt lời khom người hướng Thốn Tâm làm một cái đại lễ, lại nói: "Tam công chúa nghĩa bạc vân thiên, liều lĩnh nơi hiểm yếu trợ ta hai người, Thành Giao trải qua kiếp nạn này như vẫn có mệnh ở, tất nhiên kết cỏ ngậm vành, báo đáp Tam công chúa tình nghĩa thắm thiết."

Thốn Tâm cũng ôm quyền hoàn lễ, nói thanh "Không dám" . Nàng xoay người, nhìn nhìn sắc trời, lập tức rút ra bên hông thanh sương kiếm, nhắm ngay ngực của chính mình, lược hơi trầm ngâm, dè dặt cẩn trọng tà đâm đi xuống. Đoản kiếm nhập vào ngực, Thốn Tâm lúc này thân hình kịch chấn, hình như có không thể nhẫn nhịn chi cự đau. Không đồng nhất khi, nàng run rẩy hai tay rút ra đoản kiếm, trong khoảnh khắc ngực máu tươi trào ra, nhiễm đỏ vạt áo. Thốn Tâm thân hình nhoáng lên một cái, ít có thể duy trì dáng đứng. Một bên Tiểu San bước lên phía trước vài bước, chặt chẽ sam trụ Thốn Tâm cánh tay.

"Mau, thủ huyết!" Thốn Tâm mồm to thở phì phò, đẩy Tiểu San một phen. Nha đầu kia cũng không muộn nghi, vội lấy ngón giữa gọt giũa Thốn Tâm miệng vết thương, vẽ loạn cho mặt kính phía trên, lại giao cho hắn làm Thốn Tâm trong tay. Kia long nữ trắng noãn cổ tay mạnh giơ lên, tựa hồ dùng hết quanh thân sở hữu khí kình, ra sức đem Bảo Kính ném không trung, quát một tiếng "Khai!" Chỉ thấy kia Bảo Kính ở giữa không trung họa xuất một đạo màu đỏ quang mang, này quang đoàn lôi cuốn gương, ở điểm cao nhất "Phanh" một tiếng nổ tung, nhưng lại hóa thành mưa to huyết vũ, ầm ầm bốn phía rơi xuống đất.

Trên mặt đỏ như máu giọt nước mưa càng tụ càng nhiều, giây lát lan tỏa đến, chảy vào khô cạn khâu. Kia hồ nước mắt thấy tăng vọt, mực nước càng ngày càng cao, nhan sắc lại không chút nào giảm đạm, chỉ trong nháy mắt gian, liền quán đầy nguyên bản giọt thủy toàn vô Ngọc Kính hồ giường. Lúc đó thiên tới giữa trưa, tiểu kim ô hoành ở trung thiên, chói mắt quang mang tự không trung trút xuống xuống, chiếu vào đỏ sẫm trên mặt hồ, bị nhuộm thành kim màu đỏ hồ nước phiếm ra trong vắt ba quang, có vẻ hết sức yêu dị. Thốn Tâm dĩ nhiên duy trì không được, giãy dụa ngồi dựa vào ở ven hồ đại thạch một bên, ôm ngực đối Thành Giao nói: "Ngươi tốc tốc xuống nước, ta đây pháp thuật chống đỡ không được bao lâu, kéo dài không được."

Kia Thành Giao theo lời bôn tới bên hồ, thả người vào nước. Thốn Tâm ngăn trở Tiểu San vì nàng băng bó miệng vết thương thủ, thở hổn hển nói: "Ngươi đừng vội quản ta, tốc tốc mang Vương mụ mụ rời xa nơi này, không cần nhiều khi thiên kiếp buông xuống, các ngươi lưu tại nơi đây giúp không được gì, phản tao vạ lây." Kia Tiểu San rưng rưng nói: "Tiểu San chịu ta chủ ân trọng, tan xương nát thịt cũng là phải làm. Chính là ta lưu công chúa tại đây, nếu có chút thiên kiếp, ngươi làm như thế nào?" Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu: "Không trở ngại, Vương mụ mụ là Thành Giao thân mẫu, ngươi chủ nhân tất không đành lòng cho nàng phó nan . Về phần ta, " nàng buồn bã cười nói: "Hai trăm năm trước ta cũng thiếu chút vạn kiếp bất phục, hiện thời... Hiện thời..." Nàng giống như lại khó nhịn đau xót, chỉ lấy thủ số chết đẩy ra Tiểu San. Kia Tiểu San hai hàng lông mày buộc chặt, gặp Thốn Tâm cố ý không để cho mình lưu lại, chỉ phải ngồi thân thi lễ nói: "Công chúa đợi chút, ta đi an trí Vương mụ mụ, đã tới tìm ngươi!"

Bên này Thốn Tâm nhìn theo Tiểu San rời đi, nhưng thấy ngực đau không thể tự giữ, nhất thời bực mình, dĩ nhiên ngất đi qua. Nàng tả cổ tay gian khăn lụa nhiễm máu tươi, hơi hơi phát ra ngân mang, kia quang hoa duyên cánh tay từ từ thượng hành, dần dần phúc trụ của nàng ngực trái, nhưng lại nhè nhẹ từng đợt từng đợt sấm vào miệng vết thương.

Kia Thành Giao ở trong hồ tập tễnh hành tẩu, hồn nhiên bất giác đỉnh đầu thương khung dĩ nhiên biến sắc, không biết khi nào thổi quét mà đến mây đen, sóng to thông thường bốc lên , nhanh chóng lan tràn đến bầu trời mỗi một cái góc. Bỗng nhiên nhất đạo thiểm điện xẹt qua, đi theo một tiếng nổ, triệt thiên động , ngay cả Ngọc Kính hồ nước đều vì này chấn động, kia hồ nước lập tức cuốn lấy sóng to, lôi cuốn Thành Giao đánh về phía bên bờ, đỏ đậm cành hoa đánh vào đê ngạn thượng, kích khởi vô số huyết bọt, sau đó lại cuốn Thành Giao lui về giữa hồ, gió nổi lên dâng lên, vậy mà ở giữa hồ cuốn ra một cái vĩ đại lốc xoáy.

Thành Giao bao phủ ở lãng trung, sớm uống mấy ngụm nước, thân mình ở dưới nước theo loạn lưu bắt đầu khởi động, hắn bỗng nhiên kinh thấy bản thân đã hoàn toàn không đỉnh, không chút nào bất giác bị đè nén. Thành Giao cúi đầu lần thị toàn thân, chỉ thấy làn da tấc tấc rạn nứt, ở màu đỏ hồ nước trung, phân không rõ chảy ra là huyết còn là cái gì, kia mật như mạng nhện vết rạn trong lúc đó, vậy mà sinh ra tối đen sáng vảy. Như giờ phút này trước mặt có mặt gương, Thành Giao làm có thể chiếu gặp trong đó bản thân, đỉnh đầu sừng hươu, đôi mắt lửa đỏ, dưới hàm sinh ra cuốn khúc chòm râu, song đầu ngón tay tăng vọt như lợi trảo, toàn thân bao trùm hạch đào lớn nhỏ, mặc ngọc giống nhau thông thấu trong suốt vảy!

Bên bờ Thốn Tâm nguyên bản mềm yếu tựa vào đại thạch bên cạnh, sóng to đánh úp lại khi nàng cũng mờ mịt bất giác, cũng ở hôn mê trung bị cuốn vào trong hồ. Kia quấn quanh cổ tay gian khăn lụa bỗng nhiên ngân quang đại thịnh, vững vàng nâng Thốn Tâm thân mình, nghịch dâng lên phương hướng hướng bên bờ cố hết sức thổi đi.

Dương Tiển tới rồi khi, kham kham thấy mặt hồ Thốn Tâm, hắn vội vàng đè xuống đụn mây, nửa người rơi vào trong hồ, đưa tay đi kéo. Không đề phòng lại nhất đạo thiểm điện cắt qua mây đen, xuyên qua trên mặt hồ dày đặc huyết sắc đại sương, thẳng đánh ở Thốn Tâm trên người, đánh tan kia hộ thân ngân quang. Thốn Tâm ăn đau, ưm một tiếng cuộn mình thân hình, nhưng lại như hòn đá thông thường thẳng tắp rơi vào đáy hồ.

Dương Tiển ngực như có đại thạch ném mạnh một chút, trong lúc nhất thời vậy mà vô pháp hô hấp. Thốn Tâm lúc đó cách hắn đầu ngón tay chỉ có một thước rất xa, chính là điểm này khoảng cách, nhường Dương Tiển không có thể kịp thời giữ chặt Thốn Tâm trầm xuống thân thể. Hắn đã không rảnh hối hận lúc đó vì sao không có phác đi lên ngăn trở kia tia chớp, vội bế một hơi, lẻn vào đáy nước đi tìm Thốn Tâm.

Trong hồ huyết lãng cao thấp cuồn cuộn, hỗn hoàng thổ khô thảo, bọc cặn bã tế thạch, bất chợt xẹt qua Dương Tiển mặt sườn. Này thủy cực hồn, ít có thể thấy mọi vật. Bỗng nhiên đáy hồ nơi nào đó ngân quang chợt lóe lướt qua, Dương Tiển liếc mắt một cái thoáng nhìn, vội hướng bên kia bơi đi.

Thốn Tâm lẳng lặng nằm ở đáy hồ hoàng thổ thượng, cái gáy gối lên một khối đá cuội thượng, hiển nhiên mới vừa rồi té xuống đến thời điểm đánh vào mặt trên. Vừa mới mới mất đi sợ hãi, đại võng thông thường một lần nữa bao phủ lại Dương Tiển tâm, hắn cuống quít ôm lấy Thốn Tâm nhu nhược thân hình, nhìn kỹ nàng khi, trừ bỏ ngực, trên người cũng không vết thương, hẳn là khăn thượng phụ có pháp lực giúp nàng tan mất kia tia chớp một kích trí mệnh. Dương Tiển cảm thấy an tâm một chút, nâng Thốn Tâm giữa lưng, tay chân cùng sử dụng hướng mặt nước bơi đi.

Thốn Tâm đầu mềm yếu tựa vào Dương Tiển ngực giáp thượng, nàng tựa hồ cảm thấy thật không thoải mái, nhẹ nhàng hừ một tiếng. Dương Tiển tâm giống bị châm đâm một chút, vội triệt hồi giáp trụ, thay đổi một thân thường phục, lại đem Thốn Tâm ôm sát chút. Thốn Tâm mê mông trung ẩn ẩn nghe được bên tai dồn dập trầm thấp tim đập, giật mình gian nhưng lại về tới nhiều năm trước mỗ cái ban đêm, nàng tựa vào Dương Tiển trước ngực, lẳng lặng lắng nghe trong viện đại cây hòe hạ, tranh tông rung động phong linh thanh.

Lúc đó Dương Tiển thái dương thượng có bạc hãn, một tay nắm ở Thốn Tâm vòng eo, nhất tay nắm giữ nàng phúc ở bản thân trước ngực tay mềm, hơi có hồ tra cằm đỉnh ở Thốn Tâm mềm mại nồng đậm phát tâm, chóp mũi như có như không bay tới nàng ấm áp , mang theo mộc tê hoa vị phát hương.

Thật lâu sau, ngay tại Thốn Tâm sắp nặng nề ngủ thời điểm, Dương Tiển cúi đầu, ở Thốn Tâm phát đỉnh khẽ hôn, nói nhỏ: "Ban ngày lí đọc được nhất khuyết từ, lúc này nghĩ đến, nhưng lại rất có hứng thú." Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu, mông lung đôi mắt mang theo hơi hơi thủy ý, miễn cưỡng hỏi: "Cái gì từ, nói tới nghe một chút."

Dương Tiển mỉm cười, ngân nga ngâm nói: "Băng cơ ngọc cốt, tự thanh lương vô hãn." Hắn dừng lại, mang theo cười dịu dàng ý, cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua trong áo giai nhân. Thốn Tâm sắc mặt đỏ lên, kén khởi phấn quyền khinh chủy hắn một chút: "Ngươi người này, nhưng lại lấy ta nói cười!" Dương Tiển bắt được tay nàng, đặt tại trước ngực nói: "Này từ ẩn có tiên ý, cho nên nhớ kỹ. Ngươi không muốn nghe, ta liền không niệm."

Thốn Tâm sẳng giọng: "Cái nào nói không nghe ? Ngươi thả niệm đến, ta cùng với ngươi phê bình phê bình." Dương Tiển ý cười càng thâm, từ từ lại nói: "Thủy điện phong đến hoa mai mãn. Thêu liêm khai, một điểm minh nguyệt khuy nhân, nhân chưa tẩm, y chẩm sai hoành tấn loạn..." Thốn Tâm tinh tế phẩm từ trung tình cảnh, trong lúc nhất thời đắm chìm trong đó, nhưng lại không nói nên lời. Bỗng nhiên nàng sắc mặt cứng đờ, "Hô" xoay người ngồi dậy, Nga Mi đổ dựng thẳng, mặt tức giận sắc nói: "Tốt Dương Tiển, ngươi ngay cả lúc này phân đều quên không được 'Minh nguyệt 'Hai chữ!" Dứt lời một phen xốc lên ti bị, nhảy xuống sạp đến, chân trần đứng ở địa phương, chỉ vào Dương Tiển nói: "Ngươi đi! Ta không muốn gặp ngươi!"

Dương Tiển ngạc nhiên, giây lát biến sắc, một phen lao khởi sạp biên đáp ngoại bào, ngủ lại táp guốc gỗ bước đi. Đêm hôm đó, Dương Tiển độc tự ở thư phòng đối nguyệt thở dài, lưu lại Thốn Tâm một người ở phòng ngủ, nhìn cửa sổ trên giấy loang lổ lay động bóng cây, rơi lệ cho đến bình minh.

Dương Tiển chìm nổi ở trước mắt đỏ sẫm trong hồ âm thầm thở dài, hắn trong ngực long nữ cận sa mỏng, tóc dài như hải tảo thông thường dập dờn phiêu tán ở trong nước, tiêm nhược vòng eo mềm yếu dán tại của hắn trên thân hình, không cần phải tận lực, có thể cảm nhận được Thốn Tâm ấm áp , linh lung mềm mại đường cong. Khi đó, nếu bản thân có thể hơi giả sắc thái, có lẽ không đến mức có hôm nay họa... Của hắn hô hấp mạnh bị kiềm hãm, bản thân cư nhiên ở giờ khắc này còn nhớ kỹ này đó!

Dương Tiển vội thu sát tâm thần, ra sức bơi đứng trồi lên mặt hồ. Vừa nhất có ngọn, chỉ thấy một người đứng ở bên bờ, chính sốt ruột hướng mặt nước nhìn quanh. Dương Tiển nhìn chăm chú nhìn lên, người nọ đầu đội ngũ phật bảo quan, thân mang tuyết chim công trắng thiên y, hạng quải tơ vàng thất bảo chuỗi ngọc, nhìn quanh gian anh phong bốn phía, đúng là linh sơn Như Lai Phật Tổ thủ hạ, bát bộ thiên long quảng lực bồ tát!

Kia Ngao Liệt gặp là Dương Tiển, vội thả người vào nước, giúp hắn đem Thốn Tâm tha tới bên bờ, Dương Tiển vừa muốn thi pháp cứu người, liền bị Ngao Liệt giương tay ngừng: "Chân quân đại cũng không tất như thế, ta đây muội tử liền tính không là công chúa, cũng là nói long tộc, điểm ấy tử hồn thủy còn yêm bất tử nàng." Dứt lời tà liếc Dương Tiển liếc mắt một cái, không hề gặp bảo tướng trang nghiêm.

Dương Tiển hậm hực hờn dỗi dừng bước chân, khoanh tay xem kia bồ tát đem Thốn Tâm long trong ngực nội, tinh tế xem xét của nàng thương thế. Thốn Tâm ngực thương cực rõ ràng, không cần phải tế tìm có thể thấy, Ngao Liệt vừa thấy kia thương, lúc này ngẩng đầu căm tức Dương Tiển nói: "Thương thế kia khẩu thế nào đến?" Dương Tiển đem tiền căn hậu quả lược đề ra, lại nói: "Bồ tát, ngươi là như thế nào biết được..." Ngao Liệt một ngụm cắt đứt hắn: "Ta làm sao lại không sao biết được nói?" Hắn ước chừng là khó thở , xuất khẩu cực nhanh: "Ta ở linh sơn nghe kinh, bỗng nhiên một trận tim đập nhanh. Ta chỉ biết, lại là này không bớt việc muội tử xảy ra chuyện!" Hắn nhẹ nhàng buông Thốn Tâm, đứng dậy đến gần Dương Tiển, nhìn gần hắn nói: "Chúng ta nhất thai song sinh, xưa nay đều có cảm ứng. Sao liêu tới rồi mới biết được, nàng lần này, lại là vì ngươi!"

Dương Tiển bị Ngao Liệt liên châu pháo dường như lên tiếng không lời nào để nói, chỉ phải vòng quá Ngao Liệt nói: "Hiện thời không nói đến này đó, Thốn Tâm trên người thương..." Lại bị Ngao Liệt một cái bước xa chắn ở thân tiền, nâng tay ngăn đón hắn nói: "Không nhọc chân quân lo lắng. Ta muội tử chuyện, ta bản thân đều biết. Chân quân vẫn là trở về chiếu cố của ngươi muội tử đi." Dương Tiển chán nản, đang định nói chuyện, kia Ngao Liệt lại nhất mỉm cười nói: "Ta đã quên, chân quân có cái hiếu cảm động thiên hảo cháu ngoại trai, hiện thời tất nhiên là vô sự một thân khinh, chính là giờ phút này ngày còn ở trên trời, muốn phơi ánh trăng, còn có chờ đâu!"

Kia Ngao Liệt nhanh mồm nhanh miệng ngữ mang trào phúng, nhưng lại hỏi Dương Tiển á khẩu không trả lời được. Ngao Liệt còn muốn nói nữa, chỉ thấy phía chân trời nhất đạo thiểm điện lăng không đánh xuống, chính giữa giữa hồ, nhất thời đằng khởi sóng to, kia huyết sắc lốc xoáy không hàng phản thăng, nhưng lại ninh thành một cỗ cực đại cột nước, xa xa thẳng chỉ mây đen cuồn cuộn chỗ.

, đệ 14 chương

Thiên kiếp! Ngao Liệt không khỏi rùng mình một cái, ban trụ Dương Tiển đầu vai hỏi: "Kia Thành Giao thượng ở trong hồ?" Dương Tiển cáp thủ nói: "Ta mới ở trong hồ vẫn chưa thấy hắn thân ảnh, tưởng là đã bị cuốn đến kia lốc xoáy bên trong, hôm nay kiếp chính là hướng về phía hắn đến."

Ngao Liệt nhìn kia cột nước liếc mắt một cái, nhíu mày nói: "Hiện thời chi bằng mau chóng tìm được Thành Giao, trở hắn hóa rồng, mới có thể bình ổn hôm nay nói chi nộ." Hắn hướng tới trước một bước, lại dừng lại, quay đầu sâu sắc nhìn Dương Tiển liếc mắt một cái, hơi không tha nói: "Ở trong nước ngươi không bằng ta, ngươi xem hảo Thốn Tâm, ta đi một chút sẽ trở lại." Chưa kịp đi trước, lại bị Dương Tiển một phen giữ chặt, Ngao Liệt nhíu mày, chỉ thấy Dương Tiển cúi người, đem Thốn Tâm tả trên cổ tay tùng tùng kéo khăn lụa sửa sang lại hảo, phương đứng dậy nói: "Thốn Tâm là ngươi muội tử, ngươi ở trong này, ta đi."

Ngao Liệt lặng lẽ một lát, gật gật đầu, hướng Dương Tiển liền ôm quyền nói: "Yên tâm." Dương Tiển không đáp lời, xoay người gian hóa ra phiến phiến ngân giáp, nắm tam tiêm hai nhận đao tay phải run lên, nháy mắt hóa đao vì liên, hoàn vờn quanh cho cánh tay phải, một cái bước xa đã là bay vút không trung, tự giữa không trung sử cái diều hâu xoay người, lập tức trát vào nước để.

Kia Ngao Liệt thẳng nhìn theo Dương Tiển nhập vào trong hồ, một điểm bọt nước cũng không thấy , mới vừa rồi ở Thốn Tâm bên cạnh đại thạch thượng kết ngồi xếp bằng tọa, nhìn thoáng qua thượng tự mê man Thốn Tâm, đúng là cười nói: "Ngao tiểu tấc ngươi vẫn là đang ngủ tối giống thục nữ. Cũng không biết Dương Tiển như vậy xảo quyệt nhân vật, làm sao có thể vẻn vẹn nhịn ngươi một ngàn năm." Hắn khóe mắt thoáng nhìn Thốn Tâm thương chỗ hãy còn lóe ra ngân mang, lại thở dài: "Người này một đầu chịu trách nhiệm thiên đạo, một đầu còn muốn nhớ thương ngươi, cũng không biết ngươi đã tu luyện mấy đời phúc khí. Ngươi nói ngươi này cầm kỳ thư họa mọi thứ lơ lỏng, chọn nam nhân bản sự nhưng là tam giới thứ nhất."

Đang nói, Ngao Liệt khóe miệng ý cười bỗng nhiên biến mất không thấy, trợn lên hai mắt nhìn màu đỏ mặt hồ. Chỉ thấy một thân ảnh tự đáy hồ cấp tốc thượng di động, lập tức phá thủy mà ra, đại bằng thông thường triển khai song chưởng, vững vàng dừng ở mười trượng có hơn bên bờ, lại đúng là Dương Tiển. Trong tay hắn xiềng xích lóe chói mắt ngân quang, banh thẳng tắp, vẫn hướng đáy hồ thân dẫn mà đi. Chỉ ngừng một lát, kia xiềng xích kịch liệt chớp lên đứng lên, toàn bộ Ngọc Kính hồ coi như một chậu đoan ở tiểu oa nhi trong tay máu loãng, bốn phía lắc lư, giữa hồ cột nước rõ ràng sụp đổ, giơ lên cơn sóng gió động trời, nhất ba nhất ba ném bên bờ. Kia Dương Tiển đắm chìm trong đầy trời huyết vũ giữa, thân hình lại không chút sứt mẻ, chỉ chặt chẽ khiên định kia xiềng xích. Bỗng nhiên hắn lui về phía sau một bước, cánh tay phải rung lên, quát lên một tiếng lớn "Khởi!" Chỉ thấy một cái vĩ đại bóng đen bị theo đáy nước tha ra, bay bổng lên, lại như một khối vĩ đại hình rồng bàn thạch thông thường, trùng trùng nện ở bên hồ sa phía trên.

Dương Tiển thu xiềng xích, chưa kịp tiến lên, nhưng thấy tà thứ lí lao ra một người, nhào vào kia hắc long trên người, khóc nói: "Thành Giao!" Dương Tiển bước chân một chút, thở dài một hơi, lại ngừng lại. Nguyên lai Ngao Nhược té xỉu ở mao lư, sau một lúc lâu mới tỉnh, liếc mắt một cái trông thấy Quán Khẩu phương hướng mây đen dầy đặc điện thiểm lôi minh, biết Thốn Tâm đã phát động trận pháp, liền vội giá vân tới rồi.

Nàng hai tay vuốt ve Thành Giao trên người ngăm đen lạnh như băng vảy, kia vĩ đại vảy trong lúc đó, còn lộ vẻ không biết là huyết vẫn là hồ nước , niêm trù màu đỏ chất lỏng. Thành Giao thống khổ vặn vẹo thân thể, kia xiềng xích gắt gao lặc ở trên người hắn, có chút địa phương đã lặc vào hắn vỡ toang miệng vết thương bên trong. Ngao Nhược thấy thế vội quay lại thân, mắt mang khẩn cầu nhìn xiềng xích chủ nhân. Dương Tiển xa xa thấy, ánh mắt buồn bã, nhẹ buông tay, xiềng xích tựa như hàn băng hóa vũ thông thường tan rã vô tích.

Thành Giao hóa thành hình người, trên người thanh sam đã phá không thành bộ dáng, đáy hồ nê sa cùng cành khô cắt qua của hắn khuỷu tay cánh tay, mới vừa rồi ở dưới nước, Dương Tiển xiềng xích phảng phất mang theo mũi nhọn đại võng giống nhau, đưa hắn trói lui thành một đoàn, hiện tại xiềng xích hóa đi, hắn vẫn như cũ thống khổ không ngừng run rẩy. Cảm giác được Ngao Nhược thủ, Thành Giao cố sức mở to mắt, màu đỏ đôi mắt lí mang theo lệ, muốn nói điều gì, lại run rẩy phát không ra tiếng.

Ngao Nhược tâm phảng phất ngâm mình ở trong nước sôi thông thường, ngay cả hô hấp đều mang theo đau đớn, nức nở nói: "Sớm biết như thế, ta không nên cho ngươi..." Thành Giao cố hết sức lắc đầu, "Không... Là, là ta... Không tốt..." Ngao Nhược thẳng khóc nước mắt giàn giụa, sau một lúc lâu mới nói: "Thành Giao, ta cả đời này, gặp qua vô số thần tiên cùng phàm nhân. Ta không là ngộ không đến rất tốt , mà là... Mà là ta gặp ngươi, sẽ không tưởng lại muốn rất tốt ." Nàng hai tay nâng lên Thành Giao nhân thống khổ mà cuộn mình thủ, để ở trước ngực, nức nở nói: "Trong lòng ta đã có ngươi, dù có lại người tốt đến, ta làm sao có thể động tâm?" Ngao Nhược cúi đầu, ở Thành Giao lòng bàn tay hôn vừa hôn, lại nói: "Ta giấu diếm ngươi, chỉ nghĩ đến có thể từ đây hộ ngươi một đời bình an, nhìn ngươi đọc sách ngâm thi, nhìn ngươi... Nhìn ngươi cưới vợ sinh con, nhìn ngươi đầu bạc sống quãng đời còn lại, ai biết ông trời ngay cả điểm ấy ao ước cũng không chịu ứng ta. Sớm biết hôm nay, ta lúc trước nên nói cho ngươi, ta, ta..." Nàng đã khóc không thành tiếng, thở hổn hển mấy hơi thở mới vừa rồi khóc nói: "Ta nguyên là long nữ, lấy nữ thân tiếm xưng vương vị, bởi vậy không dám chỉ ra nhân."

Thành Giao trừng lớn hai mắt, trong thống khổ kinh hỉ xem Ngao Nhược, hắn dĩ nhiên không thể nói chuyện, run run bắt tay vào làm, muốn xúc nhất xúc Ngao Nhược khuôn mặt, lại vô lực ngã rơi xuống, miễn cưỡng xả ra một chút cười, hấp động môi giống như đang nói: "Hảo... Hảo...", lại phát không ra tiếng. Ngao Nhược đau đến không kềm chế được, xoay người thoáng nhìn Dương Tiển ở bên, vội phao Thành Giao, tất thứ mấy bước đến tới hắn phía trước dập đầu nói: "Chân quân, ngươi trạch tâm nhân hậu pháp lực vô biên, ta van cầu ngươi, cầu ngươi cứu cứu Thành Giao, ta tùy ngươi trên thiên đình, cứ giác thốn lân năm ngựa xé xác, Ngao Nhược đều sẽ không nói một cái 'Không 'Tự!"

Dương Tiển mang theo thương xót vẻ mặt nhìn xuống quỳ sát Ngao Nhược, sau một lúc lâu mới nói: "Đã quá muộn." Ngao Nhược hoảng sợ ngẩng đầu, nghe Dương Tiển không mang theo gì cảm tình thanh âm gằn từng tiếng nói: "Thành Giao vốn là đông cực thanh hoa đại đế thủ hạ giác mộc tinh quân, nhân sự làm tức giận đại đế, bị biếm hạ phàm, tu chịu đủ bần tật mà tử. Vốn kia tràng bệnh, muốn tiếp hắn hồi thiên đình . Là ngươi cường vi thiên mệnh, thiện sửa mệnh cách trợ hắn hóa rồng, tài trí hôm nay khổ. Hiện thời phục hối, đã là đã muộn."

Ngao Nhược trố mắt ở địa phương, liều mạng trát đi trong mắt nước mắt, nàng không thể tin tưởng, tất cả những thứ này hết thảy tra tấn cùng đau khổ, nguyên đều là bản thân gây cho Thành Giao . Nàng bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, lớn tiếng hỏi: "Kia, kia hiện tại..." Dương Tiển ngẩng đầu lên, vi hơi híp cặp mắt, nhìn về phía đỉnh đầu cuồng nộ cuồn cuộn , che trời cái mây đen, khe khẽ thở dài một hơi, không còn nữa nói nữa.

Tia chớp cho kia mây đen trung bỗng nhiên lui tới, hình như có vô số quỷ quái bạt mị toát ra xê dịch, thỉnh thoảng chiếu sáng hắc sâu không thấy đáy vân biên. Bỗng nhiên vân trung đại lượng, vô số đạo tia chớp dây dưa giao cát , lôi cuốn kim màu đỏ thiên hỏa, bất ngờ không kịp phòng chém thẳng vào xuống dưới. Kia Ngao Nhược nói thanh "Không tốt", trở lại đi hộ Thành Giao khi, đã không còn kịp rồi. Một đoàn vĩ đại hỏa cầu đôm đốp rung động, lấy lôi đình vạn quân chi thế đánh trúng bên bờ Thành Giao. Kia Thành Giao hình như có bác phu chi đau, không thân cho hỏa cầu bên trong cuồng loạn vặn vẹo, như trí a tì địa ngục. Ngao Nhược tâm như đao cắt, hoảng loạn trung bốc lên thủy quyết tắt lửa, lại không hề hiệu quả, nàng hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung ngồi sững ở, vọng vừa nhìn mặt không hề nhẫn sắc Dương Tiển, ai ai hỏi: "Này, đây là trời phạt?" Dương Tiển nghiêng đầu, hơi hơi cáp thủ.

Kia quấn quanh Thành Giao toàn thân hỏa diễm, giống một đóa đóa huyễn lệ hỏa liên, say rượu dường như vũ động vòng eo, Ngao Nhược tái nhợt như chạm ngọc khuôn mặt, nhưng lại bị kia hỏa cầu nhiễm ra nhất tia huyết sắc. Nàng lấy lại bình tĩnh, thật sâu vọng liếc mắt một cái không lại vặn vẹo Thành Giao, quay đầu phục hạ thân, hướng Dương Tiển thi lễ nói: "Ta không nghe chân quân ngôn, thiện động vọng niệm, lấy thân cự thiên, chung có hôm nay, lại liên lụy Tam công chúa chịu khổ, mong rằng chân quân chớ trách." Nàng phảng phất đau không thể hô hấp, cố trấn định phương lại nói: "Hiện thời tình cảm chân thành đã qua, ta không cầu ngài khoan thứ, nhưng có một chuyện kính xin chân quân thành toàn." Dương Tiển chỉ nói nàng lòng sinh hối ý, cũng không ngờ kia Ngao Nhược ngẩng đầu lên, quật cường nhìn bản thân nói: "Thỉnh chân quân đem ta hai người táng cho Ngọc Kính bên hồ, không lại chia lìa."

Dứt lời nàng xoay người sang chỗ khác, hai tay chống đỡ , thả người nhảy, nhưng lại nhào vào kia hừng hực thiêu đốt hỏa cầu trung, ôm chặt lấy Thành Giao thân thể. Kia hỏa cầu "Oanh" một tiếng nổ, xích hoàng xanh trắng hạt ngũ sắc lưu kim thẳng hướng cửu tiêu, tất bác rung động hỏa tinh ở không trung một cái lại một cái bạo khai, khói đặc cuồn cuộn, hắc long thông thường bay lên không mà đi. Dù là Dương Tiển trên mặt bình tĩnh vô ba, cả trái tim cũng như sấm oanh điện xiết bàn bang bang rung động, sau một lúc lâu mới miễn cưỡng định trụ thần hồn.

Khói đặc che trời, đằng khởi tro bụi giống nha vũ thông thường ở không trung nhanh nhẹn lên xuống, mới vừa rồi bao trùm toàn bộ phía chân trời mây đen dĩ nhiên dần dần thối lui, ảm lam thương khung ở vân trung hiển lộ hình dáng. Dương Tiển nới ra nắm chặt hai đấm, trong lòng bàn tay lạnh lẽo tinh ẩm tất cả đều là mồ hôi lạnh. Hắn chậm đợi hỏa tắt, nhiếp Ngao Nhược cùng Thành Giao tro cốt, đi tới bên hồ một khối đại thạch chỗ, đồ thủ vét sạch này thạch, đem hai người tro cốt đặt trong đó, lại thi pháp phong ấn này thạch quan.

Thốn Tâm tỉnh dậy khi, đã là ở Tây Hải chính nàng tẩm cung nội. Tu trúc canh giữ ở sạp một bên, vừa thấy nàng trợn mắt, trước dâng một ly tứ vị hương nhu ẩm, gặp Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nâng kia ánh trăng mai quỳ chén chính là ngẩn người, toại cười nói: "Công chúa, ngươi ngủ một ngày , còn cảm thấy mệt mỏi sao?"

Thốn Tâm cũng không đáp lời, hàm một ngụm hương nhu ẩm, táp hài ngủ lại, đi phía trước đi mấy bước, bỗng nhiên coi như nhớ tới cái gì, hỏi: "Ta tam ca đâu?" Tu trúc vượt qua tới đón quá cái cốc nói: "Tam điện hạ đưa ngươi trở lại bước đi , nói là linh sơn kinh diên còn chưa có hoàn, trên người ngươi thương cũng không trở ngại, liền vội vàng lại đi." Thốn Tâm "Nha" một tiếng, rầu rĩ đi tới trang trước đài, cầm lấy lược, có một chút không một chút 捯 phát vĩ. Tu trúc cười, buông trong tay mai quỳ chén, tiến lên phù chính Thốn Tâm đầu, lại tự trong tay nàng lấy quá kia mạ vàng tê cốt sơ nói: "Vẫn là ta đến đây đi."

Thốn Tâm nhậm nàng bài bố , cúi mắt mâu chính là tưởng tâm sự. Trong gương, Thốn Tâm một đầu tóc dài phân tán đầu vai, trơn bóng thuận hoạt, mấy khả rơi xuống đất, tu trúc lập sau lưng nàng, hơi hơi khom người xuống, tinh tế giúp nàng bề . Thốn Tâm bỗng dưng nhớ tới ngày hôm trước, người nọ chính là lấy như vậy tư thái, giúp nàng hái rớt phát gian quấn quanh không đi châu sai. Nàng môi đỏ chu sa hé mở, cũng muốn hỏi chút gì đó, lại chung quy không có mở miệng. Tu trúc nháy mắt mấy cái, dè dặt cẩn trọng nói: "Công chúa, nam hải ngũ điện hạ hôm qua đã tới. Gặp ngươi ngủ, sẽ không dám kinh động "

Thốn Tâm phảng phất bị châm đâm một chút, mạnh quay đầu, tu trúc thủ còn chưa có tự nàng trên tóc buông ra, không khỏi xả rơi xuống mấy căn. Thốn Tâm cũng không cố đau, vội vàng hỏi: "Ngũ đệ đến, nói gì đó?" Nàng lược một chút, lại nói: "Tưởng là bá mẫu bên kia ra chuyện gì?" Tu trúc buông lược nói: "Cũng không nói cái gì, chỉ truyền lời nói, đãi công chúa nhiều, đi nam hải tọa tọa, bên kia long hậu nương nương có chút nói muốn hỏi công chúa."

Thốn Tâm nhất thời ngồi không yên, vội vội thay đổi nhất kiện mật hợp sắc giao lĩnh thêu dài áo, vội vàng oản phát, cũng không mang theo nhân, tự đi nam hải. Thông báo vào dao quang điện, chỉ thấy nam hải Long Vương chính ngồi ngay ngắn ở long hậu sạp tiền, Thốn Tâm vội thi lễ, lại bị Ngao Khâm một phen giữ chặt nói: "Không cần đa lễ, ngươi bá mẫu chờ ngươi đã lâu." Một mặt nói, một mặt đứng dậy, nói thanh "Bận rộn", lại dặn hạ nhân rất hầu hạ, dứt lời một mạch đi. Thốn Tâm khom người đưa hắn đi ra ngoài, phiến diện thân, ngồi ở nam hải long hậu sạp thượng, kêu một tiếng "Bá mẫu", châu lệ đã lăn xuống má đến.

Kia long hậu nhìn chằm chằm điện đỉnh khung trang trí, sau một lúc lâu không nói gì. Thốn Tâm một trận hoảng hốt, long hậu kêu nàng đến, định là muốn hỏi Ngao Nhược chuyện, khả Ngao Nhược bỏ mình thời điểm, nàng rất xa ở một bên, bất tỉnh nhân sự. Ngao Nhược chết như thế nào, trước khi đi nói gì đó, Thốn Tâm một mực không có thân gặp. Huống hồ, long hậu có biết hay không Ngao Nhược là long nữ chuyện, nàng cũng trong lòng không để. Tu trúc nói, Thành Giao là Dương Tiển bắt , Ngao Nhược là Dương Tiển xem tự tử , thậm chí ngay cả thu thập thiện hậu, cũng đều là Dương Tiển một người gây nên. Ngao Liệt cái kia hỗn tiểu tử nhưng là thấy , khả hắn ước chừng là biết nam hải tất có vừa hỏi, cho nên mới lòng bàn chân mạt du, lưu hồi linh sơn đi. Hiện thời chỉ phải Thốn Tâm một người, ngồi ở này lớn như vậy dao quang trong điện, không yên bất an chờ long hậu đặt câu hỏi.

"Tấc nhi, " long hậu rốt cục mở miệng, trong thanh âm lộ ra nồng đậm bi thương, tại đây phủ kín thật dày thảm lông dày tẩm điện bên trong, có vẻ phá lệ nặng nề."Ngao Nhược chuyện, ta đã hết biết." Long hậu vô lực tựa vào đại nghênh trên gối, chậm rãi nói. Thốn Tâm vốn buông xuống đầu bỗng nhiên nâng lên, kinh ngạc nhìn nàng.

"Nhị lang chân quân khiển Ngao Nhược thị nữ Tiểu San đến, đem chân tướng tinh tế nói cùng ta nghe xong." Long hậu thanh âm suy yếu giống như theo xa xôi trong gió truyền đến: "Đứa nhỏ, ta gọi ngươi tới, là vì cám ơn ngươi." Thốn Tâm rốt cuộc nhịn không được, gục ở long hậu trong lòng, lại không dám lên tiếng khóc, chỉ dè dặt cẩn trọng khóc nức nở. Kia long hậu vỗ về Thốn Tâm tóc dài, chậm rãi nói: "Sinh không thể đồng khâm, tử lại khả đồng huyệt, ngươi trung có ta, ta trung có ngươi, đời đời kiếp kiếp hôn mê cho Ngọc Kính bên hồ, này cho hai cái yêu nhau cũng không có thể gần nhau người đến nói, bao nhiêu cũng coi như bù lại tiếc nuối." Nói xong, long hậu bản thân cũng rơi lệ đầy mặt."Kia đứa nhỏ từ nhỏ ở bên người ta lớn lên, tuy rằng ít lời hãn ngữ, lại phá lệ kiên cường mạnh hơn, gọi người đau lòng. Nàng như vậy đi, tuy rằng ta không tại bên người, nhưng là có ngươi xem rồi nàng, liền theo ta... Đã ở trước mặt giống nhau."

Thốn Tâm không tiếng động thấu một hơi, đáy lòng bỗng nhiên nảy lên một cỗ khắc cốt áy náy. Này áy náy không phải vì Ngao Nhược, Ngao Nhược cầu nhân nhân, vì một đoạn nàng vĩnh viễn cũng không được đến tình yêu tuẫn táng, dùng tử vong, thoát khỏi bộ ở nàng trên vai , trọn đời không thể giải thoát chất cốc, nói như vậy, Ngao Nhược cùng Thành Giao thật là chết có ý nghĩa. Thốn Tâm theo bản năng vuốt ve trên cổ tay khăn lụa, lạnh lẽo tơ lụa xúc cảm, cũng không thể giảm bớt nàng trong lồng ngực cút du lo lắng thông thường quặn đau — Dương Tiển dùng bản thân tu vi bảo vệ nàng, ở thiên lôi đánh xuống thời khắc tan mất toàn bộ lực đạo, gánh vác vốn không nên thuộc loại của hắn thiên phạt, rồi sau đó lại tự lực thu thập tàn cục, đem Thốn Tâm thi pháp chuyện nhất tịnh lau đi, chỉ thôi nói là Ngao Nhược không để ý khuyên can tự hành chuyện lạ, hết thảy tự nhiên lưu loát giống như nguyên bản nên là như thế này. Chỉ có Thốn Tâm biết, bản thân lại thiếu Dương Tiển nhất bút, lại không biết này nhất bút, muốn khi nào còn, thế nào còn, hay hoặc là, Dương Tiển có cần hay không nàng còn.

Long hậu lôi kéo Thốn Tâm thủ, một đầu giọt lệ, một đầu tinh tế nói rất nhiều Ngao Nhược khi còn bé chuyện, Thốn Tâm cũng chỉ thu xếp mọi cách mềm giọng ôn ngôn tới khuyên an ủi, nói thẳng đến long hậu lộ ra ủ rũ mới vừa rồi cáo lui. Từ nay về sau liên tục mấy ngày, Thốn Tâm đều hầu ở nam hải long hậu bên người, phụng dưỡng chén thuốc, nhàn khi bồi tọa nói chuyện giải buồn, kham kham thủ long hậu khuôn mặt u sầu hơi giảm, mới trở về Tây Hải.

, đệ 15 chương

Thốn Tâm vừa vào hàm mát điện, chỉ thấy Ngao Liệt đại còi còi ngồi ở của nàng án thư tiền, kiều chân dài, trong tay cầm một trương hoa tiên, đang ở rung đùi đắc ý thưởng thức. Thốn Tâm vài bước tiến lên, xông vào đoạt được kia tiên nhìn lên, chỉ thấy mặt trên viết: "Hình sườn ảnh ngược, minh trung gặp minh, phúc họa tương y, buồn vui tướng sinh." Nhất bút cực xinh đẹp trâm hoa chữ nhỏ, đúng là bản thân năm ngoái Trung thu tự Lạc Dương về sau, giúp đại ca xử trí chính vụ khi ngẫu nhiên nhìn đến một câu kệ tử. Lúc đó cảm thấy thập phần ý vị sâu xa, sẽ theo viết tay xuống dưới, đặt ở trên bàn.

Ngao Liệt tự Thốn Tâm phía sau nhô đầu ra, bĩ hề hề cười nói: "Ta nói muội tử, ngươi hướng đến không vui đọc sách, thế nào lúc này ba ba tham khởi thiện đến?" Hắn thon dài ngón tay cọ xát bóng loáng cằm, oai đầu đánh giá Thốn Tâm một phen nói: "Ngươi nên không phải là bị kia họ dương thương thấu tâm, mất hết can đảm, muốn nhập ta phật môn đi?"

Thốn Tâm một phen đẩy ra Ngao Liệt nói: "Làm trò! Liền ngươi này lưu manh còn tham thiền? Ta nơi nào đến ngươi như vậy ca ca." Nói xong, niễn hoa tiên nhị chỉ nhoáng lên một cái, nhất thời sinh nhất đám ngọn lửa, nháy mắt đem kia hoa tiên cắn nuốt không thấy. Bắt lấy Ngao Liệt tay áo cọ điệu trên tay bụi, Thốn Tâm lại nói: "Ngày ấy ta thương thành như vậy nhi, ngươi nói thanh 'Vội' sẽ không gặp người ảnh , hôm nay ta tốt lắm, làm sao ngươi lại 'Nhàn' ?"

Ngao Liệt bắt lấy Thốn Tâm cổ tay, lược đem bắt mạch, quăng tay nàng nói: "Ngươi trên cổ tay kia khăn che chở ngươi đâu, ta thêm cái gì loạn kia!" Thốn Tâm đỏ mặt, "Đùng" một chút vuốt ve Ngao Liệt kiều ở nàng trên bàn hai chân, xoay quá mặt, rầu rĩ nói: "Kia khăn nguyên liền là của ta, chẳng qua là trả lại cho ta thôi."

Ngao Liệt cười đứng lên, lắc lư vài bước đi thong thả tới Thốn Tâm sạp tiền, bùm một tiếng ngã vào đệm giường, tự nằm thành cái hình chữ đại, ngữ khí lành lạnh : "Kia mặt trên bám vào cửu chuyển huyền công cũng là của ngươi?" Thốn Tâm ngẩn ra, tùy tay sao khởi trên ghế ngồi thụy cẩm văn đệm dựa đã đánh mất đi qua. Kia Ngao Liệt cánh tay dài duỗi ra kham kham tiếp được, khẩu nội lại ra vẻ kinh hãi nói: "Ai u uy, mưu sát thân ca ai!" Hắn đem kia đệm dựa gối lên sau đầu, cười lại nói: "Ngươi nói ngươi ở Quán Khẩu kia một ngàn năm, cũng là như vậy tạp tới được sao?"

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, làm bộ cầm lấy trên bàn ngọc nghiên mực muốn tạp, Ngao Liệt thấy thế vội vàng cầu xin tha thứ: "Muội tử muội tử, hảo muội tử, ngươi kia nhất nghiên mực quăng đi lại, tạp tử ta sự tiểu, sư phụ ta đã có thể thiếu cái hảo đồ đệ !" Thốn Tâm cười buông kia nghiên mực nói: "Ai tin nha! Ngươi kia nói nhảm sư phụ có hầu tử bảo là đủ rồi, các ngươi vài cái đều là trói buộc." Ngao Liệt ngồi dậy nửa người nói: "Không là ta kia lão hòa thượng, là ta thụ nghiệp mông sư."

Thốn Tâm sửng sốt, Ngao Liệt chưa xuất gia tiền, từng bái ở đông cực thanh hoa đại đế dưới trướng học năm trăm năm đạo thuật, sau nhân thiêu Ngọc Đế bảo châu bị khóa ưng sầu giản, mới bị Đường Tam Tạng cứu lên cùng đi lôi âm tự, nếu bàn về thầy trò, Ngao Liệt cùng thanh hoa đại đế duyên phận càng sâu. Nàng xem xem Ngao Liệt thần sắc, kia Ngao Liệt thoạt nhìn một bộ nghiêm trang cũng không nói giỡn, vội ngồi sạp biên hỏi: "Nhưng là kia đại đế muốn sử ngươi làm cái gì?" Ngao Liệt nghiêm mặt nói: "Lại nhắc đến, vẫn là Ngao Nhược không là. Nàng này nhất nháo, bản thân đáp đi vào không nói, giác mộc tinh quân thiếu sẽ không nhân đỉnh . Giác mộc giao là sư phụ thủ hạ thứ nhất đắc lực chiến tướng, ta không đi thời điểm liền từng trận đi đầu, sau này ta đi , liền không tới phiên hắn ." Thốn Tâm "Xích" cười, lấy tay đẩy một chút Ngao Liệt: "Nói chính sự đâu, ngươi kia sư phụ chẳng lẽ nghĩ ngươi trở về nhận tội thay?"

Ngao Liệt nhất buông tay, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Này không là ngươi kia thân ái chồng trước... Ai ngươi kháp ta cạn thôi... . Họ dương hảo muội tử dưỡng hảo hiếu tử, thả địa phủ mười vạn ác quỷ xuất ra, sư phụ ta cùng giải quyết chu lăng sống qua ngày thiên tôn, hoàng hoa đãng hình thiên tôn, ba vị cứu khổ thiên tôn cùng nhau dẫn người chung quanh tróc nã Cửu U địa ngục chạy ra khó nhất triền ác quỷ. Lẽ ra đây đúng là dùng người là lúc, vốn giác mộc giao cứ theo lẽ thường đi trở về, sẽ không ta chuyện gì , hắn vừa chết, sư phụ không có gãi chỗ, đành phải thông báo họ dương , xin hắn giúp đỡ." Thốn Tâm nghe thấy "Dương" tự, càng để lại tâm, nghĩ nghĩ lại kinh ngạc nói: "Đây là Dương Tiển thuộc bổn phận sự, lại cùng ngươi cái gì tương quan?"

"Nhưng là đâu!" Ngao Liệt song chưởng hợp lại nói: "Đây là nói gia sự nhi, ta một cái Tây Thiên bồ tát, lại cùng ta cái gì tương quan! Khả ngươi kia thân... Ai họ dương , không bớt việc oan gia, vậy mà cùng sư phụ tiến ta. Sư phụ nhất tưởng, cũng cảm thấy ta võ nghệ siêu quần văn tâm chu nạp ngọc thụ lâm phong phong lưu phóng khoáng đánh lần tam giới vô địch thủ..." Thốn Tâm cười thối một chút, xen lời hắn: "Cho nên sư phụ ngươi cũng cảm thấy dùng ngươi thuận tay, liền đáp ứng ?" Ngao Liệt nhất bĩu môi: "Chính là a! Ít nhiều ta ở diệu nghiêm cung tiểu sư đệ cho ta thấu cái tín nhi, sư phụ phái người đi linh sơn tiền, ta liền trộm cái hoạt nhi, chạy đến ."

Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ một lát, lại nói: "Này ác quỷ làm hại nhân gian, đích xác chạy nhanh dọn dẹp một chút. Ngươi không bằng..." Ngao Liệt sau này nhất trốn, lui tiến sạp bên trong, ôm đầu gối xua tay nói: "Ngươi nhưng đừng tìm ta. Kia ác quỷ là họ dương hảo cháu ngoại trai phóng xuất , muốn thu cũng là hắn tự mình thu, dựa vào cái gì bọn họ thải, muốn ta lau mông?"

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, cảm thấy cũng nói "Đáng giận", lại hỏi: "Vậy ngươi xuất ra lâu, sư phụ ngươi ở linh sơn tìm không được ngươi, đương nhiên phải đến Tây Hải ." Ngao Liệt đem miệng nhất a: "Sư phụ ta sao cũng được, đều là kia họ dương chuyện nhiều, ỷ vào bản thân quan đại, quán hội vênh mặt hất hàm sai khiến." Đang nói, ngoài mành tu trúc báo lại, nói tư pháp thiên thần ở hàm nguyên điện, thỉnh gặp tam thái tử.

Ngao Liệt còn chưa cập trả lời, Thốn Tâm "Hoắc" đứng lên nói: "Này Dương Tiển khinh người quá đáng! Ta Tây Hải lại không từng thiếu hắn, hắn làm chi sao năm lần bảy lượt đến tìm phiền toái?" Nàng đem trong tay đệm dựa vừa ngã, cũng không thay quần áo, tự trên vách đá tháo xuống thanh sương kiếm liền lao ra điện đi. Tu trúc nhìn nàng tuyệt trần mà đi, một mặt kinh ngạc, Ngao Liệt lại lười biếng ngồi dậy, khóe mắt đuôi mày đều là cười, chậm rãi tản bộ cũng theo đi.

Hàm nguyên trong điện, Dương Tiển một thân tuyết sắc cổ tròn hẹp tay áo sam, thắt lưng bội cửu hoàn đi bước nhỏ ngọc đái, chừng đăng hắc đoạn lục hợp ủng, phụ bắt tay vào làm đợi một tý Ngao Liệt. Phía sau Hao Thiên Khuyển tùy thị ở bên, như cũ là nhất lĩnh hạc bụi áo choàng, từ đầu đâu đến chân. Kia Ma Ngang thái tử thật là khách khí, gặp qua lễ, nhường ghế trên, phụng tuyệt đỉnh hảo trà, cùng lại đợi nửa khắc, cũng không thấy Ngao Liệt đến. Ma Ngang một mặt xin lỗi nói: "Ta đây tam đệ thật là tản mạn, vào phật môn cũng không thấy thu thu tính tình. Chân quân hơi tọa, ta đi thúc giục thúc giục hắn đến." Dứt lời khom người lại cũng đi , chỉ chừa Dương Tiển chủ tớ hai người tự tại điện thượng.

Kia Dương Tiển cũng không lắm cấp, chỉ đứng dậy đi thong thả tới trong điện, tinh tế đánh giá này Long cung. Hắn lần trước đến, vẫn là nam phẫn nữ trang mang Thốn Tâm về hải thời tiết, đến đi vội vàng, cho nên chưa từng nhìn kỹ. Này hàm nguyên điện là Tây Hải Long cung chính điện, cùng Thốn Tâm hàm mát điện bất đồng, mặt đất tất cả đều là tốt nhất Lam Điền ấm ngọc lát thành, lại phủ trên thật dày nhung đứng tuyết mây trôi hoa văn thảm, cho dù là không cẩn thận đẩy ngã một bên san hô khắc hoa tứ chừng tòa đăng cũng sẽ không thể phát ra nửa điểm tiếng vang. Hai mươi tư căn một người không thể ôm hết tơ vàng lim đại trụ đứng ở mặc ngọc trụ sở thượng, khởi động lục trượng cao điện đỉnh, trung ương khung trang trí tế điêu đoàn long cuốn vân bọt nước văn, nhiều màu mài mặc lịch phấn thiếp vàng, chính giữa một cái tơ vàng bàn long vũ trảo trương nha, khẩu hàm một viên cực đại màu bạc bảo châu, màu trắng ngà quang hoa tự bảo châu trút xuống mà ra, nhu hòa mà kiên định rơi ở đại điện mỗi một cái góc. Thỉnh thoảng có ngũ thải ban lan cá nhỏ du quá, nhàn nhã tự đắc, vô câu vô thúc.

Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng không giống như chủ nhân như vậy khí định thần nhàn, đợi hồi lâu không thấy người đến, cấp ngân ngân thầm kêu: "Chủ nhân, này Ma Ngang thái tử không là có tâm lừa chúng ta đi? Tại sao đi này hồi lâu còn không gặp hồi?" Dương Tiển chậm rãi đánh phiến, tà nghễ hắn liếc mắt một cái, cũng không đáp lời. Bỗng nhiên phía sau tiếng bước chân thác thác vang lên, Dương Tiển nhìn lại khi, cũng là Thốn Tâm rút kiếm vội vàng tới rồi.

Dương Tiển nhíu mày, hắn đích thân đến Tây Hải, thật là ôm một tia hi vọng, muốn mời đến Ngao Liệt sau thuận tiện thăm Thốn Tâm thương thế, không nghĩ tới Ma Ngang đi thỉnh Ngao Liệt, trực tiếp đem Thốn Tâm bức xuất ra. Hắn trong mắt lóe kinh hỉ vừa muốn nói chuyện, Thốn Tâm đã quăng ngã rèm châu, rút kiếm chỉ hướng về phía hắn, trách mắng: "Dương Tiển! Ta tam ca đã là đại lôi âm tự Như Lai Phật Tổ nhân, không là ngươi thuộc hạ, dựa vào cái gì nghe ngươi điều khiển? Ngươi kia cháu ngoại trai xông ra đại họa, chi bằng bản thân thu thập, chúng ta Tây Hải cùng ngươi không hề liên quan, không cho ngươi đến kêu đi hét!"

Dương Tiển ngẩn ra, cảm thấy hiểu rõ, tất là Ngao Liệt được thanh hoa đại đế pháp chỉ, bản thân lười nhác không nghĩ đi, liền đến Thốn Tâm nơi này thêm mắm thêm muối xúi giục vài câu nhàn thoại, chọn Thốn Tâm trong cơn giận dữ. Tức thời ôm quyền nói: "Công chúa bớt giận, Dương Tiển tự vô tư cách sai phái tam thái tử. Chính là Dương Tiển tổng nhiếp thu quỷ công việc, thanh hoa đại đế nhân tìm không được tam thái tử, mới báo danh chân quân thần điện, mời ta theo giữ hiệp trợ tìm kiếm."

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem Dương Tiển bên cạnh Hao Thiên Khuyển, cười lạnh nói: "Ta nói đâu, thanh hoa đại đế cùng ta tam ca có thầy trò cũ nghị, bực này việc nhỏ, khiển một đạo đồng tới tìm cũng là được. Lại không, chính là chân quân thần điện một cái thảo đầu thần cũng có thể làm, làm gì lao động chân quân đại giá? Ngài thật đúng là nhàn." Nàng ước chừng là cánh tay toan , nổi giận đùng đùng thu kiếm đạo: "Tưởng là ngươi tự giữ quan đại nhất cấp, muốn đích thân đến áp đảo ta tam ca, hảo gọi hắn đi thay ngươi gánh trách nhiệm."

Dương Tiển chưa trả lời, Hao Thiên Khuyển ở một bên tiếp lời nói: "Ta chủ nhân đương nhiên quan đại! Ngay cả thanh hoa đại đế đều phải nghe hắn mệnh lệnh, Ngao Liệt một cái long thái tử, dựa vào cái gì..." Lời còn chưa dứt, chỉ nghe Dương Tiển trùng trùng ho một tiếng, thấp trách mắng: "Ngươi đi ra ngoài, đến Tây Hải bên cạnh chờ ta!" Hao Thiên Khuyển ô ô hai tiếng, gặp chủ nhân không chịu dàn xếp, chỉ phải lui xuống.

Bên này Dương Tiển phương cười khổ nói: "Công chúa sao lại nói như vậy đến? Tam thái tử hiện là Phật Tổ nhân, Dương Tiển làm sao dám tự cao tự đại? Quả nhiên là sự tình khẩn cấp, nơi khác nhất thời trừu không ra nhân thủ, cho nên Dương Tiển mới tự mình đến Tây Hải, thỉnh tam thái tử ra tay trợ lực." Hắn dừng một chút lại nói: "Thuận tiện... Cũng đến yết kiến công chúa." Thốn Tâm không ngờ hắn nói ra câu này, đổ không có nói trả lời, cúi đầu sau một lúc lâu, thấp giọng nói: "Ta có cái gì hảo gặp ?"

Dương Tiển thở dài, tiến lên nói: "Thương thế của ngươi..." Thốn Tâm đỏ mặt, nhớ tới Ngọc Kính ven hồ mọi việc, chợt cảm thấy mới vừa rồi đối Dương Tiển cao giọng trách cứ có chút không ổn. Mím mím môi, cởi xuống trên cổ tay khăn lụa nói: "Ngươi không nói ta đổ đã quên, này khăn, trả lại ngươi."

Dương Tiển cũng không đi tiếp, lắc đầu nói: "Này vốn là của ngươi, không cần đưa ta." Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu, chống lại Dương Tiển ánh mắt, nhất thời hoảng hốt, thốt ra: "Kia ngươi hảo hảo thu khăn thượng pháp lực, ngươi... Ngươi đánh Đông dẹp Bắc, phóng hai luật cũ lực ở ta chỗ này..." Nàng vốn định nói "Chẳng phải lãng phí", nghĩ nghĩ, đổi thành "Như thế nào khiến cho" .

Dương Tiển cười, nói thanh "Tự nhiên khiến cho", lại hỏi: "Ta lần trước khiển nhân đưa tới thuốc mỡ khả thu được ?" Thốn Tâm trừng lớn mắt: "Cái gì thuốc mỡ?" Dương Tiển cũng là sửng sốt, hắn tự Quán Khẩu hồi thiên đình, nhân nhớ Thốn Tâm trên người lưu sẹo, đặc đặc đi dược vương chỗ thảo sinh cơ khư sẹo chương đan ngũ linh chi đưa tới Tây Hải, không ngờ Thốn Tâm căn bản không gặp đến.

Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên ngộ đạo: "A, có phải không phải một cái tiểu dương chi bạch ngọc hộp, nắp hộp điêu khắc song ngư, hồng ngọc khảm bảo cái kia?" Dương Tiển cáp thủ, Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Ngươi sớm nói là cái kia không phải kết ? Ta không biết là ngươi đưa tới, vô dụng."

"Vô dụng? !" Dương Tiển nóng nảy, kéo qua Thốn Tâm thủ, tam chỉ khoát lên trên cổ tay tinh tế đem mạch nói: "Không đúng, ngươi này mạch mao di động hoãn trì, không giống như là không có khỏi hẳn a?" Thốn Tâm biết hắn nghe lầm, vội hỏi: "Không là vô dụng, là vô dụng thượng." Nàng tay phải xoa ngực, cười nói: "Ngươi kia huyền công thực tại rất cao, hồi Tây Hải ngày đó miệng vết thương không giữ quy tắc long , đến ngày thứ ba, ngay cả vết sẹo cũng không gặp, đã là cùng thường ngày ." Nói xong, một tay giải lĩnh gian móc gài, lộ ra nhất tiệt tuyết trắng cổ, liền muốn cùng Dương Tiển xem của nàng thương chỗ.

Thốn Tâm luôn luôn không câu nệ tiểu tiết, tùy tính vừa ý, Dương Tiển lại biết đây là Long cung chính điện, điện giác còn có trai ngọc nữ tôm tinh hầu hạ dùng trà. Thốn Tâm này nhất giải chụp, Dương Tiển mặt ửng hồng lên, vội giương lên thủ, trù hoạch cái cấm chế, có điều cá nhỏ chưa kịp du ra, sinh sôi đánh vào không biết từ đâu mà hàng sa mạc thượng.

Này nhất làm, Thốn Tâm cũng cảm thấy , nhất thời xấu hổ đến đầy mặt đỏ bừng — tự bản thân là như thế nào, hai người cùng cách kinh niên, sớm không là năm đó thân mật khăng khít thần tiên quyến lữ. Nhân gia đến làm việc, thuận miệng ân cần thăm hỏi một câu, bản thân coi như thực, đã quên tình, kêu hạ nhân thấy, báo cùng đại ca biết lại là một chút lải nhải. Tức thời che cổ áo, ngập ngừng sau một lúc lâu nói: "Cái kia... Nếu như thế, ta trở về nói cùng ta tam ca biết, gọi hắn tức khắc đi gặp thanh hoa đại đế ứng mão." Dứt lời, cũng không đãi Dương Tiển đáp lời, tự chọn liêm đi.

, đệ 16 chương

Ngao Liệt đi bộ đến hàm nguyên điện tiền, liếc mắt một cái thấy đại điện chính giữa mạc danh kỳ diệu xuất hiện màu trắng sa mạc. Hắn trợn trừng mắt, vừa muốn xoay người sang chỗ khác, liền thấy ngao tiểu tấc hoảng không trạch lộ dường như theo sa mạc lí lao ra, thẳng đến bản thân mà đến. Thốn Tâm nhìn đến Ngao Liệt, cũng không trả lời, mặt đỏ anh đào cũng giống như, một trận gió bàn sát quá Ngao Liệt bên cạnh người đi. Ngao Liệt chau chau mày, xem Dương Tiển thu pháp thuật, trong bụng cười thầm, chậm đi thong thả tới điện tiền, đánh cái huýt nói: "Người ta nói thanh nguyên diệu nói chân quân độ lượng rộng rãi cao thượng, thưởng thức phi phàm, hiện thời vừa thấy quả nhiên. Này trên đại điện chính thiếu nhất liêm sa mạc, ta hôm kia còn nói nhường đại ca tìm vài cái giao người đi dệt, không thành tưởng hôm nay chân quân liền cấp đưa tới ."

Dương Tiển gặp là Ngao Liệt, trên mặt đà hồng chợt lóe lướt qua, vái chào nói: "Điện hạ biệt lai vô dạng." Ngao Liệt cố nén run rẩy gò má, thấu đi qua đáp trụ Dương Tiển đầu vai nói: "Ta nói muội phu, ta muội đừng nhìn tì khí quật, tâm địa thật nhuyễn . Ngươi muốn hoàn trị không được nàng, chỉ cần đem ngươi trước ngực khai thiên thần phủ lưu lại thương cho nàng nhìn xem, bảo đảm nàng khóc lê hoa mang vũ." Dương Tiển một bên thân, không dấu vết tá rớt Ngao Liệt cánh tay, phương nói: "Ta đồng Thốn Tâm cùng nhau, không phải vì làm cho nàng khóc."

Ngao Liệt sửng sốt, thu vui cười, nghiêm mặt nói: "Dương Tiển, Thốn Tâm từ nhỏ kiêu căng, là ta phụ vương mẫu hậu, cùng chúng ta vài cái huynh đệ quán hỏng rồi nàng. Nàng không nghe cha mẹ ngôn, tự tiện rời bến gả cùng ngươi làm vợ, đến nỗi cùng Tây Hải ngăn cách ngàn năm, sau này lại cùng cách còn gia, đều là bị này bốc đồng liên lụy. Ta nguyên tưởng rằng, Thốn Tâm như vậy lỗ mãng tính tình, cũng chỉ có ngươi như vậy đỉnh thiên lập địa anh hùng mới có thể hộ nàng chu toàn, không ngờ, chúng ta mấy ngàn năm trân mà trọng chi phủng ở lòng bàn tay muội tử, nhưng lại ở Quán Khẩu ngày ban ngày lệ tẩy mặt."

Dương Tiển nghe vậy, cảm thấy cũng là một trận ảm đạm. Chỉ nghe kia Ngao Liệt trầm thấp thanh âm lại nói: "Của các ngươi sự, ta thân ở nước ngoài mặc dù không tiện nói xen vào, lại đa đa thiểu thiểu đều có nghe thấy. Ta không thể nói bản thân muội tử không sai, nhưng ngươi làm người phu quân, thân mặc dù kề hồng mà tâm niệm ỷ thúy, chính là của ngươi không đúng . Này bút trướng, ta Tây Hải chung có một ngày là muốn đòi lại đến."

Dương Tiển nhướng mày, hắn vẫn là lần đầu tiên cùng Ngao Liệt như thế trịnh trọng nói chuyện với nhau, phía trước chỉ nghe nói này quảng lực bồ tát thiếu niên khi cũng từng tùy hứng hồ vì, sau đi tới linh sơn cũng không thấy hồi tâm dưỡng tính, hiện thời xem chi, lời nói gian đổ rất có hắn đại ca Ma Ngang trầm ổn cẩn thận. Dương Tiển hơi xin lỗi ôm quyền nói: "Điện hạ nói là. Hôm qua đủ loại, xem như hôm qua đã chết, hôm nay đủ loại, xem như hôm nay vừa sinh."

Ngao Liệt vừa lòng gật gật đầu, ngữ khí lược hoãn: "Ngươi ngàn năm trăng rằm, đã là tam giới đều biết, Thốn Tâm trong lồng ngực buồn khổ sớm phi một ngày chi hàn. Nàng vừa hồi Tây Hải thời điểm, đại ca của ta từng muốn đánh trên thiên đình đi, lại bị Thốn Tâm ngăn cản. Khi đó ta chỉ nói trong lòng ngươi chỉ có hằng nga, cưới ta muội tử là vì báo ân, khả ngày ấy ở Ngọc Kính bên hồ, ta xem ngươi đối Thốn Tâm cũng không phải hoàn toàn vô tình. Ta chỉ kỳ quái, mọi người nói nhị lang Thần Quân trọng tình trọng nghĩa, là cái lanh lẹ nhân, khả ngươi đã trong lòng có người khác, làm sao có thể chịu đựng Thốn Tâm, vẫn cùng nàng sớm chiều tương đối vẻn vẹn một ngàn năm đâu?"

Dương Tiển cười khổ: "Trăng rằm một chuyện, thật sự một lời khó nói hết, nhưng ta chung quy khiếm Thốn Tâm một lời giải thích." Ngao Liệt vỗ vỗ hắn đầu vai, đã là thay đổi một bộ gương mặt, cợt nhả nói: "Ta kia muội tử quán yêu để tâm vào chuyện vụn vặt, đem nàng giao cho ngươi, chúng ta liền có thể không cần đau đầu ."

Dương Tiển cười tức thu, lại nói: "Hiện thời thanh hoa đại..." "Này còn dùng ngươi nói?" Ngao Liệt không đợi hắn nói xong liền thưởng nói: "Sư phụ có việc, đệ tử phục này lao. Ta chẳng qua là nhiều ngày chưa từng còn gia, lần này muốn theo sư phụ đi, lại không biết bao lâu xong việc, này mới trở về nhìn xem phụ vương mẫu hậu cũng Thốn Tâm. Khả khả lại thấy ngươi, như thế rất tốt, ta đây liền thượng diệu nghiêm cung đi."

Dương Tiển cũng nói: "Ta cùng với điện hạ cùng đi, còn có vài câu muốn giao đãi trầm hương." Ngao Liệt tâm nói "Dương Tiển ngươi chính là cái lao lực mệnh", trên mặt lại cười, đồng Dương Tiển đi trước đông thật dài nhạc niết bàn không đề cập tới.

Thốn Tâm ở Tây Hải đóng cửa không ra hai tháng có thừa, đã là buồn hốt hoảng. Lúc này đúng là trọng thất ngày, Tây Hải mặc dù bất quá này chương, trong cung ngoài cung nữ hài tử nhóm lại sáng sớm dự bị hạ khất xảo sự việc nhi. Thốn Tâm ở Quán Khẩu khi, cũng từng thu mua các thức giấy màu, thông thảo, thừng bằng sợi bông, biên chế thành các loại tinh xảo tiểu ngoạn nghệ. Chính nàng chính là thần tiên, đương nhiên không đáng đối không quỳ lạy, làm "Nghênh tiên" cử chỉ, chính là cũng từng tạc các màu khéo quả, đưa cho Dương phủ gia hạ nhân chờ nhấm nháp. Hiện thời nhiều năm không cùng này hội, đổ cảm thấy thập phần tươi mới.

Ngày hôm đó sau giữa trưa, Thốn Tâm chợp mắt một chút mới tỉnh, từ tu trúc hầu hạ trang điểm. Chỉ nghe liêm long nhất vang, một đội trai ngọc nữ nâng mấy con điền nước sơn thương kim long văn toàn hộp quanh co khúc khuỷu tiến vào. Tu trúc thấy cười: "Công chúa, đây là dự bị buổi chiều khất xảo dùng là mặt điểm trái cây, năm rồi đều là đại thái tử phi thu xếp, năm nay thái tử phi nói, đều giao cho hắn làm công chúa xem qua."

Thốn Tâm nhìn lên, chỉ thấy kia toàn bên trong hộp là một màu nhiều màu mạ vàng hoa điệp văn mâm, đựng các thức đúng mốt hiện tạc mặt trái cây, có tiễn ra các màu đa dạng nhi , có tố làm các loại chim bay cá nhảy , câu đều tinh xảo đặc sắc, rất sống động. Nàng thuận miệng hỏi: "Là cái gì nhân bánh ?" Cầm đầu trai ngọc nữ vội ngồi thân đáp: "Hồi công chúa, có đường trắng , bột sen , liên dung , còn có bánh đậu ." Gặp Thốn Tâm sau một lúc lâu không nói chuyện, tu trúc liền phất phất tay, khiển lui trai ngọc nữ.

Nếu người nọ ở, nhất định vừa muốn nhíu mày , Thốn Tâm âm thầm thầm nghĩ. Ngày xưa ở Quán Khẩu, nàng mỗi khi làm đồ ngọt, tổng yếu cầm cấp Dương Tiển nếm thử. Dương Tiển mặc dù không thị ngọt, nhưng cũng hội cau mày cắn thượng một ngụm nhỏ, sau đó đem thừa đệ cùng Thốn Tâm. Chỉ có một lần, Thốn Tâm phúc chí tâm linh làm tùng nhương nhân bánh , Dương Tiển nhưng lại ăn ba cái. Thốn Tâm mừng rỡ, nguyên chỉ nói hắn không thương này đó ăn vặt, lại không hề nghĩ rằng lúc này kham kham đúng rồi tính khí. Vừa muốn nói "Theo sau này chỉ làm tùng nhương trái cây", Hao Thiên Khuyển một đầu chàng tiến vào, nói mai sơn các huynh đệ ở ngoài, chờ nhị gia đi phương tấc sơn săn thú. Thốn Tâm biết hắn này vừa đi, tất là muốn ba năm ngày mới trở về, tiến lên ngăn đón khi, lôi kéo gian Hao Thiên Khuyển vô ý chạm vào vẩy chén trà, một ly tốt nhất chè xuân long tỉnh toàn hắt ở tại điểm tâm thượng, phao một mảnh hỗn độn, Thốn Tâm lúc này quăng ngã mâm đi.

Hiện thời đổ nếu muốn làm một phần tùng nhương trái cây, khả lại đưa cho ai đi? Thốn Tâm than một tiếng, đứng dậy đối tu trúc nói: "Ta buổi chiều muốn ra đi xem đi, ngươi đối Đại tẩu nói, không cần chờ ta." Dứt lời cũng không chờ tu trúc đáp lời, tự ra Long cung, nhắm thẳng mặt biển mà đến. Lên bờ, nàng lại do dự đứng lên, đêm nay nhân gian khắp nơi giăng đèn kết hoa ăn mừng đêm Thất Tịch, nàng có năng lực trốn được chỗ nào đi? Trầm ngâm sau một lúc lâu, phương sử thủy độn phương pháp, chạy vội Ngọc Kính hồ đến.

Kia Ngọc Kính hồ tự hai tháng phía trước một buổi nước lên, thêm vào phong lôi biến sắc, dám đi người càng phát thiếu. Vốn liền không có gì người ở bên hồ, hiện thời hoang vu hảo giống như tuyệt cảnh thông thường. Giờ phút này nhất hoằng trong suốt hồ nước, gương thông thường ánh thiên thượng nhất loan trăng non, ba quang trong vắt, kia quang tựa hồ có thể thẳng thấu đến nhân tâm lí.

Thốn Tâm chỉ mặc nhất kiện lựu hồng mạt ngực cao thắt lưng áo cánh, áo khoác kiện màu đỏ tía bán cánh tay sa sam, nguyệt đã tới trung thiên, nhân gian ban đêm vẫn là như thế oi bức. Nàng ghét bỏ nhìn nhìn trên cánh tay bí bạch, chính hối hận khi, đã có một trận giải thử thanh phong tự sau lưng đưa tới. Nàng cảm thấy kinh ngạc, có chút chờ đợi, lại mang theo điểm chần chờ quay đầu nhìn quanh một chút, quả nhiên ở không xa đại thạch bên cạnh thấy được người nọ.

Thốn Tâm thấp đầu, miệng than thở nhất câu gì, vẫn là chân thành đi qua, nói thanh: "Chân quân hảo nhàn nhã." Dương Tiển cười, trong tay mặc phiến nhẹ lay động, mang theo làm người ta thích ý gió nhẹ."Ta ngủ không được, hạ đến xem." Dương Tiển xem bên người đại thạch, nâng tay sờ soạng một chút, lại chà xát đi đầu ngón tay rêu xanh.

"Đây là Ngao Nhược cùng Thành Giao ... ?" Thốn Tâm hỏi. Dương Tiển gật gật đầu, xem như cam chịu. Hạ đêm côn trùng kêu vang theo xa xôi trong rừng truyền đến, một tiếng một tiếng, kêu người không hiểu mạnh mẽ. Thốn Tâm thở dài nói: "Bọn họ hai cái, coi như là cầu nhân nhân." Dương Tiển không nói gì, chỉ ngưỡng mặt nhìn kéo dài qua thương khung ngân hà, như có đăm chiêu.

Thốn Tâm cũng ngẩng đầu lên, tối đen bầu trời đêm bên trong, nhỏ vụn tinh tinh lưu sa giống nhau tràn ra ở phía chân trời. Phong chợt khởi, lớn lớn nhỏ nhỏ đầy sao cũng theo chợt lóe chợt lóe, phảng phất tùy thời muốn trụy rơi xuống, lại xa vời xa không thể kịp. Nhớ được có một năm đêm Thất Tịch, nàng cùng Dương Tiển xiêm áo trà án dưới tàng cây hóng mát, Dương Tiển không biết theo chỗ nào lấy ra một phen quạt tròn, đệ cùng Thốn Tâm nói: "Ngày hôm trước ngươi nói cây quạt đã đánh mất, đây là chức nữ cung tân tạo hình thức, ngươi xem được không?" Thốn Tâm mừng đến yêu thích không buông tay, vội vàng nâng nhìn kỹ. Dương Tiển cười nói: "Kia mặt trên thêu là liễu thụ hàn nha, ý cảnh tiêu điều chút, nhưng thủ lương ý mà thôi." Bỗng nhiên một cái đom đóm bay qua, Thốn Tâm trịch phiến vội đứng dậy đi phác, chọc Dương Tiển cười to, "Mọi người nói 'Khinh la cây quạt nhỏ phác đom đóm', ngươi khen ngược, cây quạt đã đánh mất một bên, cánh tay đi tróc." Nói xong, tiện tay một trảo, đem một vật lung nhập không biết khi nào biến ra sa túi, làm thành nhất trản huỳnh đăng.

Thẳng đến rất nhiều năm về sau, Thốn Tâm mới ở đại ca tàng thư lí đọc được, "Ngân chúc thu quang lãnh bình phong, khinh la cây quạt nhỏ phác đom đóm. Thiên giai bóng đêm mát như nước, ngồi xem khiên ngưu sao Chức Nữ." Nguyên lai nàng cùng Dương Tiển cuộc sống, cũng từng có như vậy ý thơ một đêm, chỉ tiếc quạt tròn đã chẳng biết đi đâu, đưa quạt tròn nhân, cũng đã sớm chuyển đi lãnh lạnh tanh ba mươi ba trọng thiên thượng.

Thốn Tâm cổ vi toan, khóe mắt ẩn có ẩm ý, muốn lấy khăn lau khi, lại bỗng nhiên nhớ tới, tùy thân kia nơi, đã sớm thỉnh tứ công chúa nạp trả lại Dương Tiển, đành phải hấp hấp cái mũi. Lập tức nghiêng đầu, thấy Dương Tiển thủ ở bên cạnh, nâng nhất phương khăn lụa. Nàng vừa muốn tiếp, lại do dự mà rút lại tay, hỏi: "Này khăn..."

"Yên tâm, không có pháp lực." Dương Tiển nhàn nhạt đáp. Thốn Tâm tiếp đến, cũng không lau lệ, chỉ mong kia khăn ngẩn người. Đó không phải là nàng thêu kia phương, nàng cũng muốn hỏi Dương Tiển đem nguyên lai kia nơi đặt ở nơi nào, lại cảm thấy bản thân không tư cách này. Dương Tiển chỉ cười một tiếng, nói: "Nguyên lai kia phương ở thần điện." Thốn Tâm không hiểu ngẩng đầu, nghe Dương Tiển lại nói: "Tổng cộng chỉ có như vậy nhất phương, ta sợ mang theo đã đánh mất, hay là dơ , bởi vậy khóa ở tại trong mật thất."

Thốn Tâm nhất mỉm cười nói: "Kia nguyên là ngươi gì đó, ngươi phóng ở đâu, không cần báo ta biết." Dương Tiển phảng phất không nghe thấy lời của nàng, lẩm bẩm nói: "Trong thần điện còn có thật nhiều vật nhi, đều là ngươi lưu lại ." Thốn Tâm nghe vậy, không biết thế nào lại thương cảm đứng lên, nàng sợ Dương Tiển tiếp theo câu chính là "Ngươi khi nào đi lấy?", vội vội thưởng nói: "Ta lúc trước ký bắt bọn nó bỏ lại , sẽ không cần . Vật như vậy ta Tây Hải nhiều đến là, cũng không thiếu kia vài món."

Dương Tiển sửng sốt, chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm phiết hắn, kính hướng trong hồ đi đến, vội hỏi: "Ngươi này lại là như thế nào?" Thốn Tâm cũng không quay đầu lại: "Ta xuất ra lâu, Đại tẩu còn ở trong cung chờ ta trở về khất xảo. Nơi này thủy nhiều, vừa vặn mượn lộ hồi Tây Hải." Dương Tiển bật cười, bản thân cân nhắc sau một lúc lâu phương mới mở miệng, nữ nhân này vậy mà liền muốn chạy thoát. Mắt thấy Thốn Tâm đã lướt sóng mà đi, Dương Tiển không kịp suy tư, vội vàng một cái trong nháy mắt, đánh nát cành hoa, nhưng lại đem cái long nữ ngã ở trong nước.

Thốn Tâm không đề phòng, uống mấy ngụm nước, giãy dụa đứng lên thân, trợn tròn mắt lên đang muốn nói chuyện, kia Dương Tiển đã thưởng bước lên tiền, cũng không tránh nước, tự đứng ở trong hồ, trên người áo choàng cũng ẩm nửa thanh. Thốn Tâm bị Dương Tiển tức giận đến nói không nên lời nói, thấy hắn như thế, trong lòng nhất củng nóng lên, vậy mà khóc ra: "Dương Tiển! Ngươi, ngươi chỉ biết là khi dễ ta..."

Thanh nguyên diệu nói chân quân cười, đưa tay long long nữ nhập hoài, nhè nhẹ vỗ về của nàng lưng nói: "Ngươi đã quên, liền tại đây bên hồ, ngươi đẩy ta một cái té ngã, đem ta cánh tay đều ngã ra huyết đến." Hắn cúi đầu nhìn xem Thốn Tâm, ôn nhu nói: "Muốn luân khởi khi dễ, chúng ta hai cái, tám lạng nửa cân." Thốn Tâm khóc nghẹn khí nhi, cũng không đáp lời, liền đem nước mắt nước mũi hết thảy cọ đến Dương Tiển đầu vai.

Rất dễ dàng trở lại bình thường, Thốn Tâm nức nở nói: "Ngày đó ta cũng vậy như vậy ngã đi vào nước, cũng là ngươi đã cứu ta." Dương Tiển cũng thật là cảm khái, "Ta cứu ngươi, ngươi lại ở Tây Hải đã cứu ta. Ta khi đó đối với ngươi có chút oán hận, chỉ nói ngươi không bằng làm cho ta cùng mẫu thân cùng chết đi, cũng tốt không hề bị thế gian này loạn ly khổ. Thẳng đến lên trời đình, mới biết được thiên đạo có thường không thể cãi lại. Sau này, ngươi lại ở thiên đình, thay ta đỉnh khi quân chi tội — Dương Tiển nợ ngươi , đâu chỉ một cái ân cứu mạng."

"Ngươi không nợ ta cái gì." Thốn Tâm quật cường ngẩng đầu, "Ta cũng không cần ngươi nợ ta cái gì." Nàng lặp lại nói. Kia long nữ ánh mắt ảm đạm không có một tia sáng rọi: "Ngươi tra tấn ta, ta cũng tra tấn ngươi, dù có muôn vàn ân oán, đã ở kia một ngàn trong năm tiêu ma sạch sẽ . Như cũng còn cái gì, ngày ấy ở Ngọc Kính bên hồ, ngươi thay ta bị trời phạt, cũng hoàn lại được . Hay hoặc là, ta còn khiếm ngươi một cái ân cứu mạng."

Dương Tiển chịu đựng cổ họng chua xót, câm thanh âm cười khổ nói: "Ngươi theo ta trong lúc đó, ân oán tử đằng triền ti thông thường, mặc kệ là ai khiếm ai, sớm còn không thanh . Ký còn không thanh, ta cũng không cần ngươi trả lại, khiếm đi."

Thốn Tâm nín khóc cười, kén khởi nắm tay chủy Dương Tiển vai một chút. Sóng nước theo hai người đứng địa phương, chậm rãi khuyếch tát mở ra, chở mênh mông ánh trăng xa xa đãng đi. Kia đầy trời tinh quang gieo rắc trên mặt hồ thượng, phảng phất đáy nước phi vũ vô số đom đóm, chợt lóe chợt lóe nháy mắt. Xa xa núi rừng ẩn ở trong bóng đêm, như vạn điệp la bình, chiếu rọi liễm diễm hồ quang, phảng phất trăm ngàn năm qua chưa bao giờ từng thay đổi.

Ly biệt gia hương năm tháng nhiều,

Gần đây nhân sự bán tiêu ma.

Duy có trước cửa kính hồ nước,

Xuân phong không thay đổi trước đây ba.

— đường hạ biết chương

(chung)

-oOo-

Generated By QuickTranslator


	5. Chi hoa khai thời tiết lại phùng quân

**Tên sách: Tiển tâm đồng nhân chi hoa khai thời tiết lại phùng quân (tiền truyện)**

 **戬心同人之花开时节再逢君**

 **Tác giả: Ái hoa hữu giai**

 _Làm một người đứng ở trên bãi đất trống, hắn phía trước nhân nhìn hắn là một cái bộ dáng, người phía sau nhìn hắn lại là một cái bộ dáng, nhân còn như thế, huống chi là này tam giới bên trong chuyện đã xảy ra đâu. Một cái nữ tử vì sao lại bị mắng tam giới đố phụ, trong đó khúc chiết chắc hẳn chỉ có đương sự biết, buồn cười là làm vai nam chính nghe được có người ở kỳ quái thê tử của hắn vì sao lại biến thành đố phụ thời điểm, hắn giống như suy nghĩ nửa ngày cũng không nghĩ ra, cuối cùng chỉ cảm thấy khả năng nàng chính là ghen tị đi?_

 _Nội dung nhãn: Sinh con buồn bã nhược thất vui mừng oan gia_

 _Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: Nhân vật chính: Dương Tiển, Thốn Tâm ┃ phối hợp diễn: Tam thánh mẫu ┃ cái khác:_

, chương 1

Làm Thốn Tâm bị nhốt ở tù long uyên thời điểm thật bình tĩnh, sở hữu quen thuộc của nàng mọi người cảm thấy như vậy bình tĩnh nàng không có khả năng là thật , bởi vì nàng ở bọn họ trong ấn tượng vĩnh viễn là một cái kiều man ương ngạnh công chúa, một cái bị trong nhà nhân nuông chiều vô pháp vô thiên công chúa, khả là bọn hắn không biết, ở nàng gặp cái kia nam nhân thời điểm nàng cũng đã thay đổi.

Thốn Tâm còn nhớ rõ sơ ngộ Dương Tiển ngày đó, ngày đó vốn là một cái ngày nắng gắt , nàng né tránh bên người tỳ nữ nghĩ ra được đến nhân gian đi vừa đi, nào biết nói vừa mới đến gần mặt biển đã bị nóng rụt trở về, Thốn Tâm tưởng trách không được phàm nhân hội sinh lão bệnh tử đâu, trời nóng như vậy giận nàng đều có điểm chịu không nổi, huống chi một phàm nhân đâu. Sẽ bị nóng bị bệnh bị nóng tử hẳn là thật bình thường , Thốn Tâm tưởng trời nóng như vậy đi ra ngoài nàng ngược lại là không có bị phơi tử, nhưng là vẫn là không bằng ở long trong cung mặt hảo, vì thế một bên ảo não không có điều tra hôm nay thời tiết, một bên chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn đi trở về.

Khả là vừa vặn trở về liền thấy nàng tam ca âm trắc trắc ở nàng tẩm cửa cung chờ đâu, Thốn Tâm đau đầu vậy phải làm sao bây giờ hảo đâu? Bản thân tư khố lại thiếu chủ tây , sau đó ở bị nàng nhất mẫu đồng bào ca ca hố vạn năm trân châu một viên sau tưởng, hố đều bị hố , nếu hôm nay không ra chẳng phải là mất đi hoảng.

Khả năng Thốn Tâm hôm nay thật là vận khí không tốt, vừa mới rời bến mặt đã bị từ trên trời giáng xuống một cái này nọ tạp trúng đầu, Thốn Tâm tưởng là cái nào vương bát đản trước ở cô nãi □□ thượng động thổ, vội vàng hướng tới cái kia bóng trắng lao đi, muốn tìm được cái kia ngoạn ý báo thù rửa hận, nào biết cuối cùng vậy mà nhìn đến một cái "Nhân" .

Thốn Tâm thấy Dương Tiển đầu tiên mắt đã bị cái kia nam nhân mê hoặc, long tộc đều thích lòe lòe tỏa sáng gì đó, vào lúc ấy Dương Tiển ở Thốn Tâm trong mắt cả người đều là ánh sáng, vào lúc ấy Thốn Tâm tưởng nếu người này nguyện ý đem trên người hắn lòe lòe tỏa sáng gì đó giao ra đây, nàng tạm tha hắn tốt lắm. Hay là hắn cái kia chưa từ bỏ ý định đi theo nàng mặt sau tam ca thấy nhà mình muội tử xuẩn dạng xuất ra nói cho nàng, phàm nhân ở trong nước là hội nịch thủy mà tử .

Vì thế Thốn Tâm cuống quít đem nhân làm ra Tây Hải đi đặt ở bên bờ, nhưng là đợi thật lâu đều không có đợi đến người kia tỉnh, Thốn Tâm tưởng này khẳng định không phải là bởi vì nịch thủy nguyên nhân , bởi vì nàng vừa mới vì được đến trên người hắn lòe lòe tỏa sáng gì đó nhưng là hảo mất công dùng tránh nước châu ở hắn trong cơ thể chạy một lần đâu, ân! Như vậy là bị nóng ?

Thốn Tâm đều có điểm bội phục bản thân , vừa mới như vậy nóng này phàm nhân khẳng định là bị nóng chịu không nổi , cho nên đến nghĩ đến Tây Hải mát mẻ mát mẻ, nào biết điệu đến trong nước . Nhưng là phiền toái lại tới nữa, nóng hôn mê nhân nên thế nào cứu a?

Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ đành phải lại lại bị nàng tam ca hố một cái dạ minh châu sau chiếm được cứu trị biện pháp, thuận tiện cầm một cái bạch lăng, nàng tam ca nói kia bạch lăng ở Tây Hải lạnh vô cùng nơi luyện chế mà thành, vừa vặn có thể cứu trị bị thái dương phơi thương sau nhân, xem ở hôm nay Thốn Tâm hiếu kính hắn hai khỏa dạ minh châu phân thượng liền mượn cho nàng dùng dùng đi! Thốn Tâm mỉm cười cám ơn ca ca, sau đó tỏ vẻ sẽ không bao giờ nữa còn đã trở lại.

Thốn Tâm ngồi xổm Dương Tiển bên người xem này đẹp mắt nam nhân tại cân nhắc, hắn tỉnh về sau bản thân hẳn là hướng hắn muốn chút gì đâu? Kia hai cái hạt châu là cần phải trở về , còn có, có thể gọi hắn bồi bản thân đi nhân gian ngoạn, dù sao lần này xuất ra trong khoảng thời gian ngắn nàng không nghĩ hồi Tây Hải , hôm nay bị ngao liệt cái kia không biết xấu hổ long hố nhiều lắm này nọ , nhìn đến hắn lời nói hội nhịn không được bóp chết của hắn, ân, đã kêu người này bồi bản thân tốt lắm. Bất quá, Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn Dương Tiển trên người nhiễm huyết quần áo, này cái gì chất liệu a, vừa thấy sẽ không hảo, nếu hắn bồi không dậy nổi bản thân dạ minh châu làm sao bây giờ a?

Không được, bồi không dậy nổi cũng phải bồi, hắn nếu hiện tại cấp không dậy nổi liền luôn luôn đi theo hắn, thẳng đến hắn cấp được rất tốt mới thôi, Thốn Tâm hì hì cười, biện pháp này thật sự là tốt! Không những có thể ở bên ngoài ngoạn, cuối cùng còn có thể được đến hai khỏa dạ minh châu. Thốn Tâm hiện nay nội tâm tràn đầy kiêu ngạo.

Sau này nàng một người ở nhà thời điểm thường xuyên tưởng, nếu vào lúc ấy cứu trị Dương Tiển không có như vậy cố sức, chính là chỉ cần theo hải lý mò cá nhân xuất ra có phải hay không liền sẽ không cửu thiên thập địa đuổi theo hắn, đến cuối cùng hãm ở hắn kia đôi mắt lí lại cũng vô pháp tự kềm chế. Đáng tiếc ông trời chưa bao giờ sẽ cho bất luận kẻ nào cho tới bây giờ một lần cơ hội.

, chương 2

Dương Tiển tỉnh lại sau thái độ ra ngoài Thốn Tâm dự kiến, nhưng là lại phảng phất hắn như vậy một người nên là phản ứng như vậy.

"Ngươi nương có ta tuổi trẻ sao? Có ta đẹp mắt sao?"

"Ở Dương Tiển trong lòng, mẫu thân vĩnh viễn là đẹp nhất ."

"Uy, ngươi người này thế nào như vậy a, ta cứu ngươi, ngươi liền như vậy đi rồi?" Thốn Tâm không hiểu, Dương Tiển phản ứng không lại của nàng lý giải trong phạm vi.

"Nếu ngươi không cứu ta tất cả những thứ này liền đã xong, ngươi cứu chính là thống khổ cùng thù hận." Dương Tiển có chút phiền toái, hắn hiện tại thật sự không có tâm tình cùng này tiểu cô nương làm bậy, mẫu thân vừa mới đã chết, bản thân trước khi đi còn đáp ứng tam muội đem mẫu thân mang về một nhà đoàn tụ , nhưng là hiện tại đi bởi vì bản thân nguyên nhân, mẫu thân rốt cuộc trở về không được.

"Uy, uy. . ." Theo Thốn Tâm kêu to thanh âm là Dương Tiển dần dần rời đi bóng lưng. Thốn Tâm hôm nay nhưng là bị chọc tức, vì cứu hắn hôm nay bị tam ca hố thật nhiều này nọ, còn chờ hắn trả lại cho bản thân đâu, thế nào cái này đi rồi, không được, nhất định đuổi theo, nhưng là hắn như vậy hung, ai ~ đúng rồi, đã nói là cho hắn còn binh khí , Thốn Tâm trong tay dẫn theo Dương Tiển lưu lại không lấy đi búa cười thầm không thôi.

Thốn Tâm luôn luôn chuế ở Dương Tiển mặt sau không gần không xa đi theo, Dương Tiển mau bất đắc dĩ đã chết, nếu là cái người không liên quan trực tiếp đánh bất tỉnh bản thân đi là được, nhưng là này là của chính mình ân nhân cứu mạng không thể đối xử như vậy, bây giờ còn có thể làm sao bây giờ, chỉ có thể chậm rãi đi háo điệu này cô nương nhẫn nại .

Thốn Tâm vừa đi vừa lau bản thân hãn, rất mệt a! Thốn Tâm trong nháy mắt đều có ý tưởng chạy đến Dương Tiển trước mặt nói cho hắn biết "Phàm nhân, ngươi không cần đi , ngươi muốn đi đâu ta mang ngươi đi qua được không được a!" Nhưng là hoàn hảo cận tồn đầu óc nói cho nàng không thể làm như vậy.

Sau đó Dương Tiển vi mô liền biết kia cô nương trên đường vậy mà huyễn hóa ra băng, khô nóng là giải quyết , nhưng là đi rồi xa như vậy , mau mệt chết thôi! Dương Tiển vi mô này Thốn Tâm mệt đáng thương hề hề khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn khóe miệng vậy mà không cảm thấy quải thượng vẻ tươi cười. Chính là tại như vậy đi xuống khi nào thì có thể đến Quán Giang Khẩu a! Dương Tiển sờ sờ trong lòng mẫu thân ngã xuống sau hóa thành tảng đá, xem chuẩn mặt sau cô nương cúi đầu nháy mắt trực tiếp ẩn thân đến thiên lên rồi.

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu thời điểm liền ngây ngẩn cả người, ai! Nhân đâu? Vừa mới còn đi theo a! Động bỗng chốc đã không thấy tăm hơi, Thốn Tâm đều nhanh khóc, của nàng dạ minh châu a! Lại ở bốn phía tìm kiếm một lần không có thấy bản thân người muốn tìm, chỉ có thể thảm hề hề hồi Tây Hải , trực tiếp tìm cái không ai địa phương hóa thành nguyên hình bay đến thiên lên rồi, hừ, nàng không bao giờ nữa đi , mệt chết , làm nhân thế nào như vậy mệt a! Vẫn là làm long hạo!

Sau đó Thốn Tâm liền sửng sốt một chút, phía trước cái kia rất quen thuộc tất nhân là ai a? Không xa không gần đi theo người nọ phía sau, theo nửa ngày mới phản ứng đi lại, tốt! Người kia căn bản là không là phàm nhân, là cái thần tiên đi? Bộ dạng đẹp đẽ như vậy, mẫu hậu từ nhỏ liền nói với tự mình tướng theo lòng sinh, bộ dạng đẹp mắt khẳng định là người tốt. Vì thế Thốn Tâm hoan vui vẻ nhạc cùng sau lưng Dương Tiển đi Quán Giang Khẩu.

Dương Tiển nhưng là cảm giác được bản thân phía sau có con rồng đi theo, nhưng là cũng không đem nó để vào mắt, trước kia long tộc có lẽ thật sự sẽ cho Dương Tiển mang đến uy hiếp, nhưng là ở hắn chém cửu đại kim ô sau Dương Tiển tỏ vẻ long tộc cái gì cũng không đáng nói, tuy rằng hắn không có nghĩ như vậy, nhưng là là thật không có đem phía sau cái kia long xem ở trong mắt.

Đương nhiên Dương Tiển cũng thật không ngờ phía sau đi theo cái kia long chính là vừa rồi đi theo bản thân tiểu cô nương, vừa rồi hắn đến thiên thượng thời điểm cố ý nhìn một chút cái kia tiểu cô nương, còn tại kia tìm bản thân đâu, Dương Tiển liền an tâm tiêu sái . Không là hắn không biết báo ân, thật sự là bản thân hiện tại tự thân khó bảo toàn, nếu báo mẫu cừu sau còn sống, nhất định đi tìm cái kia tiểu cô nương báo ân đi, Tây Hải bên cạnh hội pháp thuật tiểu cô nương, hẳn là Tây Hải bên trong Thuỷ tộc đi! Vẫn là cách cho hắn xa một chút đi! Miễn cho cấp trong nhà chuốc họa.

Vì thế Thốn Tâm liền như vậy một đường đi theo Dương Tiển đến Quán Giang Khẩu dương gia mộ phần thượng. Thốn Tâm đè xuống đụn mây đi mạnh liền thấy tứ tòa phần, lúc đó liền trực tiếp liền biểu đạt bản thân ngạc nhiên "A! Ngươi cả nhà đều. . ." Thấy Dương Tiển sắc mặt không đúng mới chạy nhanh xin lỗi "Thực xin lỗi a! Ta không phải cố ý . . ." Nói xong còn rất là ủy khuất bản chính mình đầu ngón tay.

"Không cần hỏi nhiều , cũng không cần cùng bất luận kẻ nào nhắc tới ngươi đã cứu ta." "Vì sao a!" "Bởi vì ngươi sẽ có vô cùng vô tận phiền toái." Dương Tiển thật sự có chút mau nhẫn không được cảm giác.

"Hừ, ta Tây Hải long cung tam. . ." Thốn Tâm mạnh nói ra miệng mới phát hiện bản thân kém chút đem thân phận nói ra, vội vàng câm miệng, tuy rằng thân phận của hắn đã bị ở đây mọi người đoán được .

"Ngươi vì sao luôn luôn đi theo ta." Dương Tiển bất đắc dĩ."Bởi vì ngươi là ta cứu , ta được xem ngươi có phải không phải làm chuyện xấu , tùy thời thủ tánh mạng a!" Thốn Tâm rất là vui vẻ nói đến, thật tốt, lại tìm được nhất lý do luôn luôn đi theo hắn .

"Nếu ngươi đi theo ta tùy thời sẽ có tánh mạng nguy hiểm ." Dương Tiển chỉ có thể hù dọa tiểu cô nương.

"Kia sẽ không, ngươi nhất định sẽ không đứng nhìn bàng quan ." Thốn Tâm một bộ ngươi không lừa được của ta bộ dáng nói đến, Dương Tiển kinh ngạc, chỉ có thể thừa dịp tiểu cô nương cúi đầu mừng thầm thời điểm tại đây bỏ chạy.

, chương 3

Thốn Tâm này một đường truy liền trực tiếp đuổi tới càn nguyên sơn kim quang động xiển giáo thượng tiên Thái Ất chân nhân động phủ. Ở cái động khẩu thấy vừa ra bi thảm tuồng, xem kia ôm ở cùng nhau khóc hai người, Thốn Tâm cảm giác bản thân đều nhanh rơi lệ , này nam nhân thật đáng thương a! Bằng không vài thứ kia bản thân sẽ không cần ? Hắn đều như vậy đáng thương , vẫn là không cần lại họa vô đơn chí hảo .

Thốn Tâm vừa tính toán hảo trực tiếp đi rồi sau đó chợt nghe đến Na Tra huynh đệ chữ, Thốn Tâm vò đầu "Kia không là giết Đông hải tam ca người sao?" Sau đó liền nghe được cái gì phục sinh linh tinh , Thốn Tâm giận, bản thân tam ca không sống nổi, vì sao này Na Tra còn có thể bị cứu sống đâu, Thốn Tâm tức thời đã nghĩ sát đi vào, nhưng là xem bên ngoài khóc kia hai người nghĩ nghĩ vẫn là chờ bọn hắn đi rồi ở đi sát Na Tra đi, bằng không hai người kia vừa mới đã chết nương, ở đã chết huynh đệ, khẳng định hội càng khó vượt qua .

Ngao Thốn Tâm tưởng có thể là trên trời chiếu cố bản thân đi, vừa nghĩ như vậy đâu, Dương Tiển cùng hắn muội muội liền ly khai, vì thế Thốn Tâm thuận lợi tiến vào kim quang động, liền thấy một cái tiểu hài tử nằm ở giường đá thượng, một cái đạo sĩ đang ở đối với kia một đứa trẻ thực hiện, Thốn Tâm kỳ quái, chẳng lẽ tiểu hài tử này chính là Na Tra? Bản thân Đông hải tam ca chính là bị tiểu hài tử này giết chết , Thốn Tâm đang định hảo hảo đánh giá đại lượng đứa nhỏ này đâu, Dương Tiển đột nhiên liền xuất hiện tại bản thân cùng Na Tra trung gian.

"Ngươi muốn làm gì?" Dương Tiển nghĩ mà sợ đứng tại na trá phía trước, vừa mới ở ngăn trở tam muội thời điểm mới mạnh nhớ tới cái kia đuổi theo bản thân nữ hài đúng là Tây Hải Tam công chúa, long tộc hướng đến có thù tất báo, cái kia nữ hài đi theo bản thân đến kim quang ngoài động làm sao có thể không đi tìm Na Tra huynh đệ phiền toái đâu?

"Báo thù." Thốn Tâm đơn giản hai chữ nhường Dương Tiển mục tí dục liệt.

"Ngươi là Tây Hải Tam công chúa, Đông hải tam thái tử là ngươi đường huynh?" Dương Tiển thật hi vọng có thể theo cái kia cô nương tận cùng bên trong nghe được không là hai chữ, nhưng là không như mong muốn.

"Không sai, Na Tra là gì của ngươi." Thốn Tâm phẫn nộ hỏi Dương Tiển, nàng còn chưa có tính toán sát này Na Tra đâu, Dương Tiển liền như thế một bộ bản thân giết hắn cha bộ dáng.

"Ân nhân cứu mạng." Dương Tiển lời ít mà ý nhiều tỏ vẻ bản thân cùng Na Tra quan hệ, hi vọng cô nương này có thể xem ở nhường này không cần giết Na Tra.

"Khả ta cũng vậy ngươi ân nhân cứu mạng a!" Thốn Tâm vạn phần không thể tin được, bản thân phí lớn như vậy lực cứu nhân vì sao lại như vậy đối đãi bản thân đâu, nghe này giao mọi người chuyện xưa, không phải nói long cung chủ cứu phàm nhân, này phàm nhân sẽ yêu long công chúa, sau đó đối công chúa các loại sủng ái nói gì nghe nấy sao? Nhưng là vì sao bản thân cứu nhân liền là như thế này đâu?

Dương Tiển thở dài một hơi, "Na Tra tuy rằng giết ngươi đường huynh, nhưng là hắn cũng tự sát tạ tội ."

"Tạ tội?" Thốn Tâm bất khả tư nghị kêu to "Đã chết mới kêu tạ tội, khả là các ngươi hiện tại làm là phải cứu sống hắn!" Thốn Tâm trước mắt kinh ngạc, vì sao bản thân hồi lâu không có tới trong cuộc sống, này thế gian đều cùng trước kia không giống với?

Dương Tiển minh bạch tự bản thân sao nói là cưỡng cầu , nhưng là Na Tra không thể không quản, lúc trước ở bản thân không có tự bảo vệ mình năng lực thời điểm là Na Tra cứu bản thân cùng tam muội, trả lại cho bản thân cùng tam muội một cái tránh thân nơi, bản thân không thể không báo này ân.

"Kia là của chúng ta sự, cùng Na Tra không quan hệ." Dương Tiển lúc này chỉ có thể già mồm át lẽ phải , hắn biết bản thân xin lỗi trước mắt này bị tức mau khóc ra tiểu cô nương, nhưng là lại không có cách nào xem nàng trơ mắt thủ đi Na Tra tính danh. Sở dục xem chiêu kiếm đó thứ tới được thời điểm mới không có gì né tránh, hắn không biết vì sao, tổng cảm giác người này là sẽ không thương hại bản thân . Theo về phương diện khác tưởng là bản thân có lỗi với này cái ân nhân cứu mạng, nếu thật sự thứ thượng bản thân một hai kiếm lời nói tài năng nhường cô nương này không giết Na Tra, hắn Dương Tiển nguyện ý thừa nhận.

Thốn Tâm liền trơ mắt xem bản thân kiếm đâm đến người nọ cần cổ, khả hắn chính là không né không tránh, Thốn Tâm từ nhỏ đến lớn ngay cả cái ngư đều không có giết qua, sao có thể thật sự đâm xuống, trong lúc nhất thời thật sự khí khóc ra.

"Ngươi đã nói mạng của ngươi là ta cứu , kia hiện tại ta muốn thu hồi đến." Dương Tiển xem này khóc rầm rầm rào rào vẫn còn muốn giết bản thân nữ hài vạn phần bất đắc dĩ, hắn cũng coi như đã nhìn ra, này cô nương trên thân kiếm một tia huyết tinh khí đều không có, chỉ sợ đeo nhiều năm như vậy ngay cả một giọt huyết đều chưa thấy qua.

Dương Tiển kỳ thực thật sự rất muốn nói ngươi giết đi! Ta cam đoan không hoàn thủ, nhưng là hắn cũng đã nhìn ra, này cô nương là tuyệt đối sẽ không giết bản thân , vẫn là cấp này đáng thương cô nương một cái bậc thềm hạ đi "Hiện tại không được, nếu ngươi muốn giết ta, ít nhất đợi đến Na Tra sống về sau." Quả nhiên nhìn đến kia cô nương một bộ thiên đạp bộ dáng, cảm giác kiếm kia tiêm lại đi bản thân trên cổ thấu thấu, Dương Tiển vạn phần bình tĩnh không nhúc nhích, sau đó liền thấy kia cô nương khí ném kiếm đi rồi.

, chương 4

Thốn Tâm đi rồi Thái Ất chân nhân vì Na Tra thực hiện tạm thời nghỉ một lát công phu nói cho Dương Tiển cái kia nữ hài không có muốn giết Na Tra, Dương Tiển gật đầu tỏ vẻ tự mình biết nói, Thái Ất chân nhân sai biệt mở to hai mắt nhìn, Dương Tiển bất đắc dĩ "Ta còn không đến mức còn một người có hay không sát khí đều không biết, người nọ trên người không có một chút ít sát khí, trong tay thanh kiếm kia thậm chí ngay cả kê huyết đều chưa từng thấy."

"Vậy ngươi còn như vậy đối nhân gia cô nương?" Thái Ất chân nhân rất là không hiểu, hắn là xuất gia đạo sĩ không sai, nhưng là cũng biết thương hương tiếc ngọc a!

"Thân phận của Dương Tiển nếu là cùng nàng đi thân cận quá chỉ có thể là cho trong nhà nàng chuốc họa, vẫn là cách khá xa chút hảo, nếu là tương lai Dương Tiển đại cừu báo, tất nhiên sẽ tìm được Tây Hải tìm nàng báo ân ." Dương Tiển rất là bất đắc dĩ nói đến.

Thái Ất chân nhân rung đùi đắc ý tỏ vẻ hiện tại thế giới hắn không hiểu, nghỉ tạm một lát liền lại cấp bảo bối đồ đệ thực hiện đi.

Dương Tiển vốn cho rằng Tây Hải kia cô nương đi rồi về sau liền sẽ không lại đến , kia biết không quá một ngày liền dẫn một người mặc kim giáp nữ tử nhất đi lên, Dương Tiển coi như nhận thức những người này, cũng chỉ biết nữ tử này chính là Đông hải tứ công chúa, tam thái tử muội muội, lẽ ra vốn nhân gia muội muội cấp ca ca báo thù theo lý thường phải làm, nhưng là hắn lại chỉ có thể đổ ở cái động khẩu, nghe Đông hải tứ công chúa kêu cái kia Tây Hải nữ hài Thốn Tâm, nguyên lai cái kia nữ hài tên là Thốn Tâm.

"Các ngươi trở về đi, hôm nay ta ở trong này là vạn vạn sẽ không gọi các ngươi bị thương Na Tra ." Dương Tiển hảo tâm khuyên nhủ, nào biết hai cái cô nương hoàn toàn không cảm kích, cái kia Thốn Tâm càng là dùng bản thân mệnh đến uy hiếp bản thân. Dương Tiển khí cười, trên đời làm sao có thể có loại này cầm bản thân mệnh uy hiếp người khác nữ hài a! Tuy rằng âm thầm buồn cười, nhưng là cũng không thể mặc kệ, trực tiếp đánh bay Thốn Tâm trong tay kiếm, ân, còn phải tìm cái biện pháp nhường này cô nương không thể uy hiếp bản thân "Ta cứu ngươi một mạng, của ngươi ân cứu mạng đã trả lại." Nói xong thật muốn nhìn một chút cái ngốc kia cô nương biểu cảm, nhưng là vẫn là trực tiếp chạy lấy người tương đối hợp lý, ân, vẫn là đi tốt lắm.

Thốn Tâm nhìn đến Dương Tiển liền như vậy đi rồi giận không thể đỡ, trực tiếp huy kiếm tưởng phác đi lên, hay là nghe tâm ngăn cản. Hai tỷ muội đến càn nguyên sơn đỉnh núi xem xa xa thái dương, Thốn Tâm hùng hùng hổ hổ cùng nghe tâm nói bản thân cứu một cái vong ân phụ nghĩa gì đó.

Nghe tâm xem phảng phất gần ngay trước mắt lại xa cuối chân trời thái dương chậm rãi nói "Kỳ thực nếu một người có lấy tử tạ tội chi tâm, chúng ta có phải không phải hẳn là tha thứ hắn đâu?"

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn nghe tâm, tỏ vẻ tỷ tỷ của ngươi nói quá thâm ảo ta nghe không hiểu a! Nghe tâm cảm thấy thở dài, Tây Hải tam bá thật sự là đem điều này nữ nhi dưỡng quá mức cho chiều chuộng , tương lai gả cái đau sủng trượng phu của nàng hoàn hảo, nếu là gả một cái bản thân kia vài cái ca ca như vậy thê thiếp thành đàn , chỉ sợ khí phải tức chết.

"Kỳ thực phụ vương cùng ta đã sớm biết tam ca như vậy tính tình sớm hay muộn chọc chuyện phiền toái đến, kỳ thực cũng không thể toàn quái Na Tra." Nghe tâm bắt đầu trấn an Thốn Tâm, này tổ tông khả ngàn vạn chớ chọc thượng Dương Tiển cái kia sát thần đi, vừa mới chém chín thái dương, xem như vậy cũng không giống như là cái thương hương tiếc ngọc chủ, Thốn Tâm sức chiến đấu khả cùng kim ô thần tướng không có cách nào khác so, nếu là thật sự còn muốn cấp tam ca báo thù, chỉ sợ ngày đó bị Dương Tiển khảm chỉ còn lại có toái cặn bã cũng chưa khóc đi.

"Nhưng là Đông hải tam ca liền như vậy bạch đã chết a?" Thốn Tâm vẫn là không vừa lòng, hắn vì cứu kia cái gì Na Tra liền như vậy đối bản thân, nàng công chúa tâm khó chịu .

Nghe tâm cảm thấy bản thân vẫn là đem sự việc này lợi hại quan hệ giảng cấp này ngốc cô nương nghe tương đối tốt "Kia có năng lực làm sao bây giờ a! Dương Tiển thủ ở nơi đó, hắn vừa mới giết Ngọc Đế cửu con trai, hiện tại tam giới trực tiếp chỉ sợ không ai là đối thủ của hắn ." Nghe thận trọng tế nhìn chằm chằm Thốn Tâm mặt, xem này cô nương vậy mà vẫn là nóng lòng muốn thử biểu cảm tại đây thử mở miệng.

"Nếu không chúng ta đem Na Tra ở trong này sự tình nói cho thiên đình, nhường thiên đình người đến xử lý?"

"A! Như vậy không phải đem Dương Tiển hành tung cũng để lộ ra đi sao? Ngươi vừa mới không phải nói hắn vừa mới giết Ngọc Đế con trai sao, chúng ta vẫn là không cần đưa hắn hành tung bại lộ đi ra ngoài tốt lắm." Thốn Tâm khúm núm xem nghe tâm.

Nghe tâm bất khả tư nghị xem Thốn Tâm "Này ngốc cô nương sẽ không là coi trọng Dương Tiển thôi? Của ta long tổ a!"

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi sẽ không là đối Dương Tiển có cái kia ý tứ đi?" Nghe tâm gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Thốn Tâm liền sợ hãi này cô nương nói thẳng xuất ra ân, đúng vậy.

"Tỷ tỷ, ngươi nghĩ cái gì đâu? Ta liền là muốn ta hạnh hạnh đau khổ cứu hắn, còn bị ngạo liệt hố hai khỏa vạn năm dạ minh châu, thế nào cũng phải từ trên người Dương Tiển thu hồi đến, làm sao có thể làm cho hắn liền như vậy đã chết đâu?" Thốn Tâm quay đầu ngoạn bản thân tóc nói đến, nghe tâm cũng nhìn không tới Thốn Tâm đến cùng là cái gì thần sắc, không thể phán đoán lời này đến cùng là thật hoặc là giả , ai! Quên đi, một hồi đi xem đi Tây Hải nói cho tam thúc gần nhất cũng không dám nhường Thốn Tâm tùy tùy tiện tiện rời bến a!

, chương 5

Thốn Tâm mấy ngày này bị Long Vương vây ở Tây Hải ra không được, mỗi ngày đều muốn thế nào chạy đến đi gặp gặp cái kia tri ân không báo tên. Nàng cũng không biết đợi bao lâu, thẳng đến có một ngày nàng phát hiện Tây Hải binh lực giống như thiếu không ít. Thốn Tâm thừa dịp cơ hội này chạy đi ra ngoài, sau đó mới biết được Dương Tiển vậy mà đánh lên dao trì muốn giết Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu, Ngọc Đế vì bảo mệnh vậy mà khai thiên áp thả nhược dưới nước giới, lúc này nhược thủy tàn sát bừa bãi nhân gian, tứ hải thuỷ binh đều xuất động nghĩ cách cứu viện trong nước phàm nhân .

Thốn Tâm nghe xong vội vàng hóa thành long thân nhảy vào nhược thủy bên trong, chính là lần này xem như không đem phàm nhân cứu đi lên, ngược lại đem Dương Tiển cấp làm lên đây. Thốn Tâm chung quanh tìm can địa phương phóng Dương Tiển, tìm nửa ngày rốt cục thấy biển lớn phía trên di động một cái tiểu đảo, mặt trên đứng đúng là Thiên Bồng nguyên soái Dương Thiền, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đám người.

Thốn Tâm liền đem Dương Tiển đặt ở cái kia trên đảo nhỏ, Thiên Bồng nguyên soái nghe Thốn Tâm nói nàng là theo tứ hải Thuỷ tộc tới cứu nhân , rất là kỳ quái nhược thủy không phải không có thể tồn tại sinh vật sao?

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nhân tiện nói "Nhược thủy ở nhược cũng là thủy, chỉ cần là trong nước sinh vật vẫn là có thể ở nhược trong nước , chẳng qua hội đối tự thân tổn hại quá nhiều."

Thiên Bồng nguyên soái lại hỏi bản thân đều là vừa vặn lĩnh suất mệnh hạ giới, Ngọc Đế cũng không có cấp tứ hải ý chỉ, tứ hải làm sao mà biết nhược dưới nước giới , Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân dùng xem một đầu trư ánh mắt nhìn nhìn Thiên Bồng nguyên soái "Tứ hải Long Vương trưởng quan thiên hạ thuỷ vực, hơi chút có chút gió thổi cỏ lay đều sẽ biết, hạ chỉ? Ngươi cho là ai cũng là như các ngươi thiên đình thông thường tổn hại mạng người."

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nói xong lí cũng không đại lý Thiên Bồng, trực tiếp chạy đến Dương Tiển bên người nhìn Dương Tiển thân thể tình huống , Thốn Tâm rất là lo lắng ngăn cản Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân liền sợ hãi hắn thương hại Dương Tiển, vẫn là Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nói bản thân là Dương Tiển sư phụ, bên kia cái kia là Dương Tiển muội muội, còn có cái kia là Dương Tiển huynh đệ. Thốn Tâm xem Na Tra hung hăng hừ một tiếng, trực tiếp hóa thành long đang ở này nhảy vào nhược thủy.

Chờ Dương Tiển tỉnh lại thời điểm tứ hải đều đã thu binh , lúc đầu rơi vào trong nước mọi người đã đại đô đã chết, có thể cứu cũng bất quá là một hai phần mười, Thốn Tâm vốn tưởng vụng trộm đến xem Dương Tiển , nào biết đâu rằng bị Tây Hải Long Vương phát hiện trực tiếp nhấc lên trở về.

Dương Tiển tỉnh lại liền biết được Ngọc Đế vì sát bản thân vậy mà mở thiên áp thả nhược dưới nước giới cấp thế gian tạo thành đại tai nạn, cảm thấy rất là áy náy, áy náy sau liền nghĩ như thế nào tài năng đem nhược thủy đuổi về đến thiên đi lên, cuối cùng vẫn là Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nói "Không ngại lấy mương máng, đem như thủy dẫn tới một nơi, sau đó lại dùng bảo liên đăng tinh lọc, ở từ mọi người dùng phát lực đưa trên thiên đình."

Mọi người vừa nghe đều cảm thấy có thể làm, nhưng là liền bọn họ vài người thế nào lấy mương máng a? Vẫn là Thiên Bồng trực tiếp hướng tứ hải ra lệnh, nhường tứ hải xuất binh lấy mương máng, dẫn nhược thủy. Thốn Tâm xem thế này lại tìm được cơ hội, trộm lén lút đi theo tứ hải thuỷ binh mặt sau, chẳng qua nàng không có đi lấy mương máng, mà là đi tìm Dương Tiển.

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân liền vẽ bản đồ giao cho tứ hải đầu lĩnh nhân, dặn bọn họ dựa theo đồ trúng thầu nhớ địa phương đào móc liền có thể, đợi đến mọi người đi rồi về sau mới phát hiện vậy mà còn để lại một cái không đi, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân rất kỳ quái hỏi "Ngươi là ai a, làm sao ngươi không đi đâu?" Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn bên cạnh không có tứ hải thuỷ binh , thế này mới ném ngụy trang, vì thế những người này mới nhìn ra người này đó là vừa rồi cứu Dương Tiển người nọ.

Dương Tiển lại nhìn đến Thốn Tâm là rất kỳ quái , rõ ràng lần trước đem này cô nương khí phải chết, còn tưởng rằng nàng đời này đều sẽ không gặp bản thân đâu, không nghĩ tới lại tới nữa.

Thốn Tâm cũng không có Dương Tiển nhiều như vậy tâm tư, trực tiếp chạy tới Dương Tiển bên người dắt Dương Tiển tay áo nhân tiện nói "Dương Tiển, lần này ta khả lại cứu một lần, ngươi nên hảo hảo suy nghĩ một chút thế nào báo đáp ta." Kia một bộ tiểu nữ nhi kiều man dạng nhường bị nhược thủy biến thành sứt đầu mẻ trán mọi người không khỏi cũng cười ra tiếng.

Dương Tiển nghĩ như vậy luôn luôn đãi ở trên đảo cũng không phải cái biện pháp, suy nghĩ một chút nơi này nhưng là cách Quán Giang Khẩu không xa, liền mang theo mọi người về tới Quán Giang Khẩu lão gia, Thốn Tâm lôi kéo Dương Tiển tay áo cũng đi theo đi, Dương Tiển nhưng là cũng không có cự tuyệt.

Đến Quán Giang Khẩu mới biết được tình thế nghiêm trọng tính, vừa rồi bọn họ ở trên biển, mọi người trực tiếp bị nước biển nuốt sống nhìn không thấy, nhưng là nơi này là nhược nước lên đi lên sau lại rời đi , khắp nơi đều có thống khổ □□ nhân.

Dương Thiền thiện tâm, liền cầm bảo liên đăng cứu trị bị thương đám người, Thốn Tâm cùng hồ muội liền đi theo cấp một ít trầy da nhân băng bó miệng vết thương, cũng hầm một ít chén thuốc, nhàn thời điểm Thốn Tâm liền lôi kéo Dương Tiển giảng đông giảng tây, theo mương máng càng lấy càng nhiều, Dương Tiển cảm thấy Thốn Tâm càng ngày càng niêm bản thân , dùng Thốn Tâm lời nói nói đợi đến không chúng ta Tây Hải chuyện gì , ta liền đi trở về, đến lúc đó khẳng định liền không thấy được ngươi , thừa dịp hiện tại nhiều với ngươi đãi ở một khối a!

, chương 6

Dương Tiển cũng không biết thế nào an ủi này không rành thế sự tiểu cô nương chỉ có thể tùy ý nàng tại bên người đợi, kỳ thực sư phụ cùng tam muội cũng từng nói với bản thân, bản thân cùng Thốn Tâm nam chưa hôn nữ chưa gả, như vậy cả ngày đãi ở cùng nhau không hợp cấp bậc lễ nghĩa, nhưng là Dương Tiển cũng không biết vì sao chính là cảm thấy vô pháp cùng Thốn Tâm mở miệng làm cho nàng cách bản thân xa một chút, bất quá chính như Thốn Tâm nói , đợi đến đem nhược thủy đưa lên thiên sau bản thân cùng nàng hẳn là chính là kiều về kiều lộ về lộ .

Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm ý tưởng đều là tốt đẹp, nhưng là sự tình phát triển lại không làm gì tốt đẹp, theo nhược thủy bị đưa trên thiên đình tin tức truyền xuống tới chính là tứ hải Tam công chúa cùng yêu nghiệt Dương Tiển cấu kết, toại làm Tây Hải Long Vương đem ngao Thốn Tâm trói chặt thiên đình. Thốn Tâm không biết là giờ phút này Dương Tiển đang ở đả bại vô cực chiến thần, dẫn theo tam tiêm hai người thưởng hướng tới dao trì mà đi, nàng nghe xong tin tức liền sốt ruột vội hoảng hồi Tây Hải đi.

Nhưng là nàng thật không ngờ là chờ đợi bản thân dĩ nhiên là Tây Hải thuỷ binh, cái kia lãnh binh nguyên soái vẫn là bản thân trước kia đùa tốt lắm bằng hữu, Thốn Tâm nhất thời cảm thấy bản thân thiên đều sụp, nhưng là lại chính là nghe kia lãnh binh nguyên soái lạnh lùng nói "Tam công chúa, ngươi chạy nhanh đi thôi! Đợi đến nổi bật qua ở hồi Tây Hải, hiện tại thiên đình thánh chỉ đã hạ, Long Vương không thể không bắt ngươi a! Một hồi ta bán cái sơ hở cho ngươi, ngươi chạy nhanh chạy là được."

Thốn Tâm nghe được lời nói của hắn , nhưng là nàng nhưng không có động, nàng tuy rằng tùy hứng, nhưng là cho tới bây giờ cũng không phải ngốc , nàng biết tự bản thân vừa đi tựu thành Tây Hải đắc tội nhân, chỉ cần Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu không mở miệng bản thân chỉ sợ là không có cơ hội đã trở lại, nhưng là nếu bản thân không đi đâu, thì phải là bị phụ vương đưa đến thiên đình, cùng yêu nghiệt Dương Tiển cấu kết, nàng thật sự không có a! Nàng chính là đi cứu này phàm nhân mà thôi a! Vì sao Ngọc Đế muốn hạt cấp bản thân trị tội đâu?

"Ta không, ta và các ngươi đi thiên đình, ta muốn hướng Ngọc Đế giải thích rõ ràng, ta không có cùng cấu kết Dương Tiển, ta chỉ phải đi cứu này bị nhược thủy nuốt hết phàm nhân mà thôi." Thốn Tâm đến nay còn vẫn duy trì thế giới này có đạo lý khả giảng ý tưởng, nhưng là sự thật chứng minh Ngọc Đế cùng Vương Mẫu vì kiềm chế Dương Tiển mới sẽ không bất kể nàng có hay không tội đâu!

Nàng chẳng qua là một cái nho nhỏ long nữ, có thể ở tối nguy cấp thời điểm đỡ Dương Tiển, cứu chí tôn một mạng hẳn là của nàng vinh hạnh mới đúng a.

Tây Hải thuỷ binh tự nhiên không có khả năng thật sự bắt đi Thốn Tâm, nhưng là nàng lại không đi, kia lĩnh quân nguyên soái tưởng, ngươi không đi, ta mang ngươi đi được rồi đi? Vừa đi lên phía trước đã bị một đạo bức người bạch quang mở ra , lại vừa thấy Thốn Tâm phía trước đã đứng một người mặc hắc y tuấn lãng nam tử.

"Dương Tiển, làm sao ngươi lại ở chỗ này?" Thốn Tâm kỳ quái hỏi, hắn không là hẳn là ở thiên đình sao?

Dương Tiển nhìn nhìn Thốn Tâm không nói gì, hắn đương nhiên sẽ không nói cho Thốn Tâm hắn là nghe được Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu ý chỉ chạy xuống giới tới cứu nhân , bất quá tân mệt xuống dưới kịp khi, bằng không chỉ sợ cũng ra đại sự , nếu là Thốn Tâm thật sự bởi vì bản thân có cái gì tổn thương, chỉ sợ Dương Tiển cả đời cũng không có thể tha thứ bản thân.

Lĩnh quân nguyên soái nhìn đến Dương Tiển đến đây, biết hôm nay sự tình là thành, liền trang mô tác dạng nói hai câu, xem Dương Tiển mang theo Tam công chúa đi rồi, xem hai người hóa thành một đạo bạch quang bay xa, kia lĩnh quân nguyên soái tưởng, hi vọng này nam nhân có thể gây cho ngươi hạnh phúc đi! Xoay người mang theo nhân trở về Tây Hải, bên kia Long Vương tự nhiên báo thiên đình Dương Tiển đến kịp thời không có thể bắt giữ ngao Thốn Tâm, Ngọc Đế cùng Vương Mẫu cũng không trách tội, dù sao Dương Tiển cũng đã đi , ngao Thốn Tâm cái gì có ai sẽ để ý đâu.

Đạo lý này vẫn là sau này Thốn Tâm mới hiểu được , nàng chỉ có ở Tây Hải thời điểm là nàng ngao Thốn Tâm, từ hắn gặp Dương Tiển bắt đầu, nàng liền thành Dương Tiển phụ thuộc phẩm, Dương Tiển ân nhân, Dương Tiển nữ nhân, Dương Tiển thê tử, thẳng đến cuối cùng rời đi Dương Tiển, nàng bị người biết rõ tên vẫn là Dương Tiển vợ trước. Giờ phút này Thốn Tâm liền sẽ cảm thấy rất đau đớn cảm, bản thân sống cả đời vì bản thân mà sống cũng là không vài ngày, nhưng là vào lúc ấy ngao Thốn Tâm một điểm đều không nghĩ ra mấy thứ này, nàng còn đắm chìm ở bản thân không thể về nhà, trong nhà kia đôi bảo bối khẳng định tiện nghi ngao liệt thương tâm bên trong.

Dương Tiển lôi kéo Thốn Tâm tìm một chỗ không người bờ biển ngồi, nhưng là Dương Tiển không biết xem không người bờ biển, trong nước lại toàn bộ đều là xem bọn họ sinh vật. Dương Tiển lúc này chính ôm khóc thương tâm Thốn Tâm, hắn cũng không biết thế nào an ủi thương tâm nữ nhân, trước kia tam muội khóc thời điểm bản thân chụp vỗ nàng sẽ tốt lắm, nhưng là bản thân đều vỗ đã nửa ngày, Thốn Tâm vẫn là như vậy khóc, không có cách nào Dương Tiển chỉ có thể tùy ý Thốn Tâm khóc cái thống khoái. Mà Dương Tiển không hề động làm nhường Thốn Tâm khóc lợi hại hơn , ô ô ô, nàng là vì sao muốn cùng người kia dây dưa ở cùng nhau a, bả vai không có đại ca dày rộng, ngực không có nhị ca ấm áp, còn không hội hướng tam ca giống nhau đậu bản thân vui vẻ, nhưng là nàng vậy mà liền bởi vì hắn biến thành có gia không thể trở về, nghĩ đến đây lại chùy Dương Tiển hai hạ.

, chương 7

Dương Tiển yên lặng thừa nhận rồi Thốn Tâm chủy đánh, hắn tưởng bản thân làm được nhân gia có gia không thể hồi làm cho người ta đánh hai hạ cũng không quan hệ liền đi, hơn nữa nhân gia còn cứu bản thân hai lần đâu, chính là nàng về sau nên làm cái gì bây giờ đâu? Dương Tiển có chút đau đầu, nếu là cùng bản thân trở về lời nói có thể là thật sự không có cơ hội về nhà , nhưng là hiện tại nàng không cùng bản thân trở về có năng lực đi nơi nào đâu? Lại nói cho dù là đi theo bản thân, kia tính cái gì đâu? Tam muội đi theo bản thân bên người bản thân kia là của chính mình muội muội, nhưng là Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiển nội tâm có một ý tưởng, nhưng là hắn không dám nhắc tới xuất ra, hắn hiện tại là một cái phiền toái ngọn nguồn, ai lây dính thượng đều sẽ không hay ho , hắn không dám nghĩ nhân gia hảo hảo công chúa vì sao phải gả cấp tự bản thân dạng một cái bỏ mạng đồ đệ.

Dương Tiển làm nửa ngày tâm lý kiến thiết, đang định mở miệng nói, nếu là Tam công chúa không ghét bỏ, Dương Tiển nguyện ý cưới ngươi làm vợ. Liền nghe thấy Thốn Tâm mở miệng "Được rồi, ngươi đi đi." Dương Tiển liền trơ mắt xem Thốn Tâm nói xong lời này xoa xoa nước mắt đẩy ra bản thân."Ngươi làm cho ta đi?" Dương Tiển kinh ngạc "Vậy còn ngươi?"

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy hung hăng hừ một tiếng "Ta tự nhiên là ở Tây Hải , ta liền ở bên bờ dựng một cái phòng đang ở nơi nào." Xem thấy bọn họ phòng thủ không nói ta liền trở về đem của ta thứ tốt toàn bộ trộm xuất ra, Thốn Tâm yên lặng tưởng.

"Không được" Dương Tiển nghe xong Thốn Tâm lời nói lập tức quát lớn "Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu vừa mới hạ chỉ muốn bắt ngươi, ngươi hiện tại chỉ có thể đãi ở của ta bên người." Dương Tiển càng nói đến mặt sau thanh âm càng nhỏ, đợi đến cuối cùng vài thời điểm đều nhanh nghe không thấy .

Thốn Tâm còn tưởng rằng nhân gia là miễn cưỡng lợi hại, liền xoay người trực tiếp phải đi, Dương Tiển vội vàng kéo Thốn Tâm "Thốn Tâm, ta sẽ cưới ngươi làm vợ, liền đối sẽ không cho ngươi không có nhà . Đợi đến chúng ta thành thân về sau, ngươi tưởng hồi Tây Hải Dương Tiển liền cùng ngươi hồi Tây Hải. Ngươi muốn gặp cha mẹ, Dương Tiển liền cùng ngươi gặp cha mẹ, chỉ cần có Dương Tiển ở, trong tam giới nhậm ngươi trì phinh."

Thốn Tâm nghe thấy Dương Tiển lời nói sửng sốt một chút mới phản ứng đi lại Dương Tiển nói là gì, đáng tiếc nàng lại chỉ phản ứng đi lại một câu "Ngươi tưởng hồi Tây Hải Dương Tiển liền cùng ngươi hồi Tây Hải." Nàng nghĩ như là của chính mình bảo bối bị ba cái hố đi rồi, bản thân vũ lực khả năng thưởng không trở lại, nếu là mang theo Dương Tiển cùng đi, Dương Tiển vũ lực lợi hại là tam giới công nhận , nếu là đưa hắn mang đi qua, khẳng định hội toàn bộ cầm lại đến đây đi! Có lẽ còn có thể theo ngao liệt nơi đó nhiều lấy một điểm đâu, Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến đây vội vàng hỏi Dương Tiển "Ngươi nói nhưng là thật sự, không đổi ý?"

Dương Tiển nghe vậy sắc mặt đỏ lên, nhưng cũng là xem xét nói "Tự nhiên là thật ." Dưới cái nhìn của hắn Thốn Tâm hỏi khẳng định là bản thân muốn kết hôn nàng làm vợ, vì thế hai người cứ như vậy hai loại lý giải cùng nhau vui vẻ hồi Quán Giang Khẩu , Dương Tiển nói là trở về chuẩn bị một chút, Thốn Tâm còn kỳ quái đâu, chuẩn bị cái gì nha? Chẳng lẽ là phải đi về ma đao?

Dương Tiển mang theo Thốn Tâm trở về Quán Giang Khẩu mới biết được vừa rồi Ngọc Đế vỗ cuốn liêm thiên tướng đến truyền chỉ, nói là phong bản thân vì chiêu tuệ hiển thánh nhị lang chân quân, bảo hộ Quán Giang Khẩu nhất phương thổ địa bình an, Dương Tiển bình tĩnh tiếp nhận thánh chỉ, đề bút ở mặt trên viết cái "Nghe điệu không nghe tuyên." Ném bút sau lại tố cáo cuốn liêm thiên tướng một câu, "Ngươi giúp ta nói cho Ngọc Đế cùng Vương Mẫu, Dương Tiển tắc là muốn đi Tây Hải Tam công chúa ngao Thốn Tâm thành hôn. , bọn họ nếu là muốn ngăn cản liền nhưng lại mau, nếu là ở ta đại hôn ngày đó hỏng rồi chuyện của ta, Dương Tiển không ngại ở thượng một chuyến thiên đình đi một hồi dao trì." Cuốn liêm thiên tướng xem này to gan lớn mật nhân cầm bị Dương Tiển sửa đổi thánh chỉ trở về thiên đình .

Cuốn liêm thiên tướng đi rồi, thừa lại mọi người giống như đối Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm muốn kết hôn chuyện như vậy một điểm cũng không kỳ quái, ngược lại là đương sự Thốn Tâm rất kỳ quái, bản thân khi nào thì muốn hòa Dương Tiển kết hôn . Mơ hồ Thốn Tâm lại muốn một lần vừa mới Dương Tiển nói với tự mình lời nói thế này mới nhớ tới, Dương Tiển hình như là nói qua sẽ cưới bản thân .

Vì thế hiện tại Thốn Tâm thật rối rắm, nàng rất muốn nói cho Dương Tiển, bản thân mới một ngàn nhị hơn tuổi, dựa theo long tộc tuổi này đến tính, còn không có trưởng thành đâu, nhưng là lại nhất tưởng Dương Tiển giống như cũng là trúng thúc giục linh chưởng , hiện tại sẽ không cũng không có trưởng thành đi, vừa nghĩ như thế bản thân không có trưởng thành cũng không tính cái gì , chính yếu là Dương Tiển võ công rất lợi hại, Thốn Tâm cơ hồ đều có thể nhìn đến hôn sau Dương Tiển mang theo bản thân đến đoạt ngao liệt châu báu tình cảnh , vì thế nàng rất là vui vẻ tỏ vẻ bản thân không muốn nói cho Dương Tiển bản thân còn không có trưởng thành .

Sau này thời điểm Thốn Tâm thường xuyên tưởng, nếu là bản thân vào lúc ấy nói cho Dương Tiển bản thân còn không có trưởng thành thì tốt rồi, không có trưởng thành làm sao có thể có đứa nhỏ đâu, mà đợi đến bản thân đã sau khi thành niên, cùng Dương Tiển quan hệ đã sai đến không được. Nhưng là liền là vì bản thân đương thời nhất thời tham niệm, bị hủy bản thân cả đời, cũng bị hủy Dương Tiển một ngàn năm. Hiện đang nghĩ đến khi đó bản thân thực tại buồn cười, Dương Tiển làm sao có thể là cái loại này cùng bản thân đến đoạt châu báu nhân đâu? Thậm chí bản thân hôn sau chính là hơi chút nhấc lên một câu, liền bị Dương Tiển an thượng một cái quá quen rồi ngày lành, chịu không nổi khổ ngày công chúa bệnh, Thốn Tâm tưởng bản thân cùng Dương Tiển có lẽ thật là theo trụ cột thượng liền không thích hợp đi?

, chương 8

Thốn Tâm có đôi khi tưởng, bản thân cùng Dương Tiển cuộc hôn nhân này khả năng theo ngay từ đầu chính là không bị nhân chúc phúc , phủ giả không ai kết hôn tới tham gia tân khách lại chỉ có như vậy vài cái, cũng không có nhân kết hôn hôm đó liền bởi vì nhất hộp bánh trung thu ầm ĩ một trận, ngày thứ hai trượng phu liền bị phái ra đi đánh giặc , Thốn Tâm thậm chí đều không có gặp Dương Tiển một mặt hắn bước đi .

Thốn Tâm xem Dương Tiển rời đi thân ảnh đều nhanh khóc, tại sao có thể như vậy thôi, bản thân còn tại trong phòng tưởng ngao liệt gì đó ở nơi nào cất giấu đâu, Dương Tiển liền như vậy đi rồi, Thốn Tâm cấp đều khóc. Dương Thiền thấy Thốn Tâm cái dạng này cũng là đau lòng, nào có vừa gả tới được tân nương tử ngay cả trượng phu mặt cũng chưa gặp, trượng phu liền xuất chinh , nhưng là lại nhất tưởng này tân nhậm Nhị tẩu ngày hôm qua nhường nhị ca ở trong viện tử ngồi một đêm, lại là tức không chịu được."Ngươi sớm cứ như vậy, đêm qua làm gì cùng hắn cãi nhau đâu?" Dương Thiền cũng cảm thấy nhà mình Nhị tẩu tức giận nguyên nhân mạc danh kỳ diệu, bọn họ kết hôn hằng nga đưa quá đến một cái bánh trung thu, chính là lễ vật mà thôi, làm gì ghen đâu?

Dương Thiền vừa thốt lên xong Thốn Tâm rơi lệ lợi hại hơn , ô ô ô, nàng có thể nói nàng là không nghĩ tới trên chín tầng trời thành danh như vậy sớm tiên tử sẽ đưa một tháng bánh sao? Nàng có thể nói của nàng hôn lễ khi toàn bộ tứ hải công chúa tối keo kiệt một cái sao? Nàng có thể nói nàng hối hận gả cho Dương Tiển sao? Dương Tiển trừ bỏ mặt đẹp mắt một điểm, võ công lợi hại một điểm còn không bằng từ nhỏ theo đuổi bản thân Tây hồ đại thái tử đâu. Ô ô ô, tất cả những thứ này nàng có thể nói sao? ? ?

Dương Thiền xem nhà mình Nhị tẩu bởi vì bản thân một câu nói khóc lợi hại hơn , còn tưởng rằng nàng là ý thức được bản thân sai lầm , Dương Thiền thiên tính thiện lương, xem Thốn Tâm khóc lợi hại như vậy bản thân cũng đi theo không thoải mái, liền lôi kéo Thốn Tâm an ủi "Tốt lắm, Nhị tẩu, chờ nhị ca đã trở lại, các ngươi hảo hảo qua ngày là đến nơi."

Thốn Tâm vừa nghe Dương Thiền lời này trực tiếp bổ nhào vào Dương Thiền trong lòng, ô ô ô, ta không muốn cùng ngươi nhị ca hảo hảo qua ngày , ta không nghĩ cùng với hắn , ta hối hận ô ô ô.

Dương Thiền thật sự chịu không nổi một con rồng khóc lên bộ dáng, đem Thốn Tâm phù đến phòng sau nàng liền đi ra ngoài chuẩn bị một ít cái ăn, Dương phủ không có bởi vì đều là thần tiên quan hệ cũng không có theo thế gian thỉnh hạ nhân, Thốn Tâm cũng không có của hồi môn nha hoàn, nhị ca đi gấp cũng không có làm phép cái hoa nhỏ cỏ nhỏ , xem Nhị tẩu hiện tại cũng phản ứng đi lại phải làm cơm ăn cơm, vẫn là bản thân đi thôi!

Nhưng là Dương Thiền không nghĩ tới chờ nàng làm một đống ăn gì đó sau, Thốn Tâm còn tại khóc. Dương Thiền ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua Quán Giang Khẩu từ nhị ca đi rồi liền âm trầm lợi hại thời tiết, lại nhìn nhìn khép chặt phòng ở, vẫn là nhâm mệnh đi thỉnh này yêu khóc long .

Thốn Tâm bị kéo lúc đi ra vẫn là khóc sướt mướt , miễn cưỡng ăn cơm xong về sau Dương Thiền đem bát rửa sạch ra phòng bếp vừa thấy liền thấy thiên tình , Dương Thiền vui vẻ, Nhị tẩu cuối cùng không có việc gì , nào biết nói đến phòng ngủ vừa thấy sớm liền không có Thốn Tâm bóng người , Dương Thiền kinh hãi, chạy nhanh đi vào xem có cái gì không manh mối, này mới nhìn đến Thốn Tâm lưu tín nói bản thân tâm tình không tốt đi ra ngoài lưu nhất lưu, quá vài ngày sẽ trở lại .

Dương Thiền bị này bốc đồng Nhị tẩu biến thành không có cách, rõ ràng trở về Hoa Sơn, đợi đến qua tam ngày sau xem Thốn Tâm còn không có trở về, chính là trong phòng hơn một ít trang sức vật, Dương Thiền cũng liền yên tâm , rõ ràng trở về Hoa Sơn, quá cái mười ngày nửa tháng trở về một lần, bất quá cùng Thốn Tâm luôn gặp không lên mặt, cho nên nàng sẽ không biết Thốn Tâm từ đi rồi về sau liền căn bản không có trở về.

Thốn Tâm ngày đó cơm nước xong trở về phòng, xem keo kiệt phòng lại là một trận ủy khuất, càng tưởng niệm Tây Hải bản thân kia đôi bảo bối, vốn là tưởng chờ cùng Dương Tiển kết hôn sau mang theo Dương Tiển đến đoạt , nhưng là xem ra thật là cầu người không bằng cầu mình, Thốn Tâm lau lau nước mắt một người đi Tây Hải , hừ, nàng cũng không tin Tây Hải thật đúng không để cho mình đi trở về.

Tây Hải đương nhiên sẽ không không nhường Thốn Tâm trở về , chính là lúc trở về khó tránh khỏi bị hỏi hai câu thế nào vừa kết hôn sẽ trở lại , Thốn Tâm che che lấp lấp nói Dương Tiển nhận đến sư môn triệu hồi không biết đi nơi nào , Long Vương long hậu cũng không nói cái gì, chính là ngao liệt mỗi ngày đi lại quấy rầy nàng một trận. Mấy ngày này Thốn Tâm cũng không có nhàn rỗi, mỗi lần ngao liệt khi dễ hoàn Thốn Tâm về sau cất chứa bảo bối đều sẽ thiếu nhất kiện, mà Quán Giang Khẩu Dương phủ chủ nhân trong phòng ngủ tổng hội nhiều nhất kiện, Thốn Tâm cũng không có hồi Quán Giang Khẩu, chính là tùy tay nhất quăng liền đến Quán Giang Khẩu .

Thốn Tâm liền như vậy luôn luôn tại Tây Hải ở, cũng không có người đi nói cho nàng hôn sau là không thể luôn luôn tại nhà mẹ đẻ ở , thẳng đến ở mấy tháng sau Tây Hải long hậu mới đưa Thốn Tâm kêu lên bản thân trước mặt, dạy một đống nữ tử đạo đức sau mới sắc mặt khó coi nói đến "Ngươi vốn đang vị thành niên khi vô luận như thế nào không nên thành thân , bất quá như vậy cũng tốt, vì trưởng thành ngươi cũng sẽ không có đứa nhỏ, nếu là tương lai có một ngày ghét kia Dương Tiển không có đứa nhỏ cũng tốt tách ra, đến lúc đó lại tìm một cũng xong. Chỉ là mẫu hậu cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới ngươi một ngàn hai trăm tuổi thời điểm liền muốn cho ngươi biết được mấy thứ này." Long hậu dứt lời cầm một quyển tập giao cho Thốn Tâm, chỉ nói là trở về hảo hảo nhìn một cái.

, chương 9

Thốn Tâm đầy cõi lòng lòng hiếu kỳ cầm lại nhìn, sau đó liền một mặt đỏ ửng đoạt ngao liệt nhất gói to châu báu chạy về Quán Giang Khẩu , long hậu xem Thốn Tâm thân ảnh lão hoài an lòng, con ta rốt cục biết thẹn thùng , không dễ dàng a!

Long hậu nghe xong Thốn Tâm nói Quán Giang Khẩu keo kiệt, thậm chí so ra kém bản thân tẩm cung một góc, thật là đau lòng nữ nhi, vì thế có một ngày Quán Giang Khẩu miệng vết thương điện thiểm lôi minh, cuồng phong từng trận, long hậu mang theo một đống thị nữ mang theo rất nhiều bảo vật vội tới nữ nhi an trí phòng , sau đó liền thấy nhà mình một mặt thảm hề hề tự nói với mình nơi này không cơm ăn, long hậu khí ninh một phen Thốn Tâm mặt, chỉ nói là hồi Tây Hải sau liền đem ngày thường hầu hạ của nàng nhân đi lại.

Sau đó liền nhường Thốn Tâm mang theo nàng đi phòng ngủ, đợi đến nhìn đến mãn giường vàng bạc châu báu thời điểm lộ ra một mặt "Ta chỉ biết" bộ dáng, phân phó người phía sau cấp công chúa chỉnh lý chỉnh lý, bản thân còn lại là lôi kéo gầy một vòng nữ nhi đi bên ngoài ăn cơm , thuận tiện nhìn xem Quán Giang Khẩu dân phong như thế nào, nhà mình khuê nữ hội không lại ở chỗ này chịu thiệt.

Long hậu mang theo Thốn Tâm ở trong thành đi rồi một vòng mới ở một chỗ tửu lâu ăn cơm, trong đó đủ gặp được rất nhiều hướng tới Thốn Tâm chào hỏi nhân, long hậu hỏi sau mới biết được nguyên lai là lúc trước cứu trị quá một ít nhân, long hậu này mới phóng tâm, xem ra nữ nhi tại đây Quán Giang Khẩu tổng không đến mức cật khuy. Dùng quá cơm sau mang theo Thốn Tâm trở về Dương phủ, xem bên ngoài không thay đổi, nhưng là nội bộ rực rỡ hẳn lên phòng rất là vừa lòng, nhường Thốn Tâm bản thân đi xem có cái gì không không vừa lòng địa phương, bản thân còn lại là đi ra ngoài một chuyến.

Sau khi trở về phía sau mang theo hai cái nam tử hai nữ tử, Thốn Tâm kỳ quái đây là cái gì nhân, long hậu nói đây là mua người tới hạ nhân, nói xong đem bốn người bán mình khế giao cho Thốn Tâm "Đến lúc đó ta theo long cung cho ngươi xếp quá hai người đến, nhưng là đến cùng không là phàm nhân, sợ có chút địa phương làm không thích hợp, ta liền cho ngươi mua hai cái bên người hầu hạ , một cái trông cửa , một quản gia, ta vừa rồi đi ra ngoài cho ngươi đặt mua mấy chỗ cửa hàng, ngày sau ngươi cùng Dương Tiển ăn mặc chi phí liền là từ chỗ nào cầm, ta hiện tại có thể cho ngươi trợ cấp , chỉ sợ Dương Tiển sau khi trở về liền không vừa ý , đến lúc đó hai người các ngươi đều ăn không khí đi."

Thốn Tâm nghịch ngợm thè lưỡi, long hậu liền lại dặn "Ngươi có rảnh phải đi trong cửa hàng mặt nhìn xem, trong ngày thường trong phủ ra vào trướng đều có quản gia nhìn chằm chằm, ta cho ngươi mua là chung thân khế, cũng không sợ hắn lưng ngươi làm chút gì đó, ai! Ngày sau quá thành cái dạng gì liền xem chính ngươi "

Thốn Tâm nghẹn miệng kêu một tiếng "Mẫu hậu" long hậu vỗ vỗ Thốn Tâm, trực tiếp mang theo bản thân mang đến nhân bay đi , xem kia bốn người trợn mắt há hốc mồm , hảo sau một lúc lâu cũng chưa lấy lại tinh thần.

Nhưng là nghe bán bản thân người kia mẹ mìn tử nghe nói là Dương phủ mua xuống mọi người nói bản thân đám người là đi rồi đại chở, lúc đó còn cảm thấy buồn cười, cũng không nghĩ cái gì đại vận không lớn vận , chỉ nghĩ đến đối hạ nhân nhiều nhân gia thì tốt rồi, hiện tại vừa thấy, đâu chỉ là đại vận a?

Long hậu chọn nhân cũng không phải hạt chọn , này mấy người hỏi đều là trong nhà không người , kia hai nữ tử là trong nhà lụt thời điểm đã chết, bản thân một cái nữ tử tại đây loạn thế cũng từng cái nghề nghiệp liền nghĩ vào người trong sạch làm hạ nhân, đợi đến tuổi tác lớn một ít tùy tiện gả cho cũng là được, kia hai cái nam tử tắc đều là đánh giặc thương bệnh, trở về nhà thời điểm trong nhà nhân cũng đều không có, bọn họ làm bị thương cũng không có gì tay nghề, chỉ có thể làm hộ viện trông cửa . Bốn người đều là người thành thật, hơn nữa long hậu bán đứt này vài người, ra mua bán làm được thời điểm, bốn người liền đều bị lạc hạ dương gia chữ, chính là long hậu lo lắng Thốn Tâm nhìn khó chịu, làm cho người ta đem dấu ấn lạc ở tại phía sau lưng nhìn không thấy địa phương. Bốn người cũng đều là mang ơn , chủ nhân gia không có đem dấu ấn lạc ở trên mặt chính là cho bọn hắn tôn trọng , bốn người tự nhiên là nghĩ hảo hảo báo đáp chủ nhân gia .

Thốn Tâm xem long hậu ảnh đều không có, thế này mới lấy lại tinh thần đánh giá trước mắt bốn người "Các ngươi đều tên gọi là gì a?"

Bốn người lẫn nhau nhìn nhìn, trong đó một cái nam tuổi hơi trưởng nam nhân mở miệng "Hồi phu nhân, chúng ta hiện tại đều là dương gia hạ nhân , theo lý là dương gia chủ nhân đặt tên chúng ta là tự ."

Thốn Tâm nghe xong về sau nghĩ nghĩ, cảm thấy bản thân thật sự lấy tên vô năng, liền nói cho bốn người "Các ngươi ban đầu gọi cái gì, còn gọi cái gì là được." Bốn người chỉ cho rằng Thốn Tâm không lấy bọn họ làm nô lệ, đều là mang ơn, nhưng là đều không hẹn mà cùng dùng xong dương họ, Thốn Tâm lại hỏi một phen bốn người trước kia đều là đang làm gì, sau đó liền phân phối bốn người làm gì.

Tuổi tác hơi trưởng nam tử tên là Dương Mãnh, từ trước ở trong quân làm truyền lệnh quan, Thốn Tâm liền làm cho hắn thủ vệ làm thông báo nhân, tuổi tác thiếu thứ cái kia nam tử tên là Dương Phúc, ở trong quân là cái đầu bếp, Thốn Tâm cao hứng làm cho hắn cấp bản thân đám người nấu cơm đi, kia hai nữ tử tắc đều là ở nhà học chút thêu hoa cái gì, Thốn Tâm nhất thời tìm không thấy sống làm cho nàng nhóm can, liền làm cho nàng nhóm vẫn là thêu hoa, bình thường lau lau trong phòng gì đó là đến nơi.

, chương 10

Thốn Tâm một người đi ra ngoài tìm quen biết nhân lại mời một quản gia, hiện tại Quán Giang Khẩu mọi người làm nàng cùng dương gia huynh muội là ân nhân cứu mạng, Thốn Tâm không cần tốn nhiều sức liền tìm một cái tại triều ca một nhà đại phu quý phủ làm quản gia, bởi vì chiến sự trở về nhân. Thốn Tâm mang theo này tân thỉnh quản gia đi long hậu cấp đặt mua cửa hàng đi nhìn nhìn, thu hoạch cũng không sai, quản gia tỏ vẻ này đó cửa hàng hắn cũng có thể quản trướng, Thốn Tâm nhạc thanh nhàn, chỉ làm cho các cửa hàng chưởng quầy về sau đem sổ sách đưa cho quản gia là đến nơi.

Thốn Tâm đem nhân mang về Dương phủ, nơi này đáng giá nhắc tới là này quản gia cũng là họ dương, chính là hắn là vì trước chủ nhân gia họ dương, hắn tiểu tiểu nhân cũng bị bán đi vào, từ nhỏ ở chủ nhân gia học nhận được chữ lớn về sau liền quản sự, sau lưỡng chủ nhân gia đắc tội yêu hậu bị xử tử, bọn họ vốn đều là muốn tuẫn táng , là yêu hậu nói chủ nhân hành vi phạm tội quá lớn không cho phép chôn cùng, cho nên bọn họ liền đều hồi hương , Thốn Tâm đã biết về sau liền làm cho hắn cũng trực tiếp ở Dương phủ trọ xuống đến, quản gia Dương Vĩ biết về sau cũng tỏ vẻ hắn vốn chính là muốn như vậy, đi theo Thốn Tâm đi rồi một vòng Dương phủ, nhận thức một chút mặt khác bốn người, Thốn Tâm nói qua hai ngày còn có bản thân hai cái của hồi môn nha hoàn đi lại, quản gia tỏ vẻ mình biết rồi, hỏi Thốn Tâm một tiếng sau lại đi ra ngoài mời hai cái làm công nhật, đem có chút phá nát sân nghĩ ngơi hồi phục một phen, còn mua chút hoa cỏ cây cối, mang theo Dương Mãnh cùng Dương Phúc đem này nọ đều loại ở phía sau trong viện, mọc đến khá là khả quan.

Dương Thiền vào thời điểm còn liền phát hoảng đâu, nàng cũng không thói quen đi cửa chính, trực tiếp phi vào trong viện , đi tìm Thốn Tâm trên đường còn bị Dương Vĩ ngăn cản, cho thấy bản thân thân phận sau Dương Vĩ cũng không tin, sẽ hai tay Dương Mãnh cấp kêu đi lại, biến thành Dương Thiền hảo không bất đắc dĩ, vẫn là Thốn Tâm ra mặt mới đưa Dương Thiền đưa phòng ở .

Đợi đến phòng ở thời điểm liền thấy Dương Vĩ quỳ gối cửa thỉnh tội đâu, Dương Thiền đương nhiên sẽ không trách tội, chính là nói "Nhị tẩu mời một cái quản gia tốt." Thốn Tâm không có nói cho Dương Thiền này phần lớn là long hậu an bày , chính là hộ tống trụ thượng hai ngày đi! Trong phủ mặc dù có những người này khí, nhưng là có thể cùng Thốn Tâm tán gẫu lại là không có, kia hai cái tiểu cô nương, Vương Cơ cùng Kiều Cơ cũng cùng Thốn Tâm không có cộng đồng đề tài, tuy rằng đã nhiều ngày luôn luôn tại nỗ lực, nhưng là thật sự thỏa mãn không xong phu nhân yêu cầu a!

Mà Dương Thiền cũng tưởng nhìn xem Thốn Tâm thỉnh này mấy người phẩm hạnh như thế nào, liền để lại mấy ngày, mấy ngày sau lòng tràn đầy cảm khái trở về Hoa Sơn, Thốn Tâm nghe nói Dương Thiền trở về Hoa Sơn sau cũng mời hai cái hạ nhân, kết quả còn chưa có đợi hai ngày lại đều bị đuổi đi. Này sau Thốn Tâm xem nhà mình nhân là càng thêm vừa lòng .

Đợi đến loại hạ cây đào nở đầy hoa đào thời điểm Dương Tiển truyền tín trở về, nói là chiến sự đã xong rồi, tùy ý sẽ gặp trở về. Thốn Tâm đem tín lại truyền cho Dương Thiền, Dương Thiền cách một ngày liền đến đây, hai người liền mỗi ngày chuẩn bị Dương Tiển trở về công việc, liền ngay cả trong bụng hạ nhân đều khẩn trương lên, nhưng là tả chờ hữu chờ vẫn là không ảnh, đợi đến Thốn Tâm đều không muốn chờ thời điểm Dương Tiển đã trở lại.

Dương Tiển một đám người là ở ngoài thành rơi xuống , một đường sơn là đi vào, nhiều năm như vậy không có trở về qua, dọc theo đường đi xem cái gì đều cảm giác thú vị, chính là về nhà thời điểm lại bị ngăn ở cửa, Hao Thiên Khuyển lúc đó liền muốn nhào lên cắn người, bị Dương Tiển ngăn cản, hỏi cửa Dương Mãnh một phen, mới biết được là trong phủ phu nhân thỉnh trông cửa , Dương Tiển liền cười nhường người gác cổng đi thông báo nói là Dương Tiển đã trở lại, Dương Mãnh vừa nghe Dương Tiển liền ngây ngẩn cả người, run run rẩy rẩy hỏi một câu "Nhưng là tây chu dương tướng quân?" Dương Tiển tự nhiên gật gật đầu, người nọ liền một mặt thấy chết không sờn đổ ở tại cửa nói, là tử đều sẽ không thả ngươi đi vào .

Dương Tiển kinh ngạc cũng, vẫn là Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền nghe được động tĩnh chạy đến mới nói cho Dương Mãnh, đây là của ngươi lão gia, Dương Mãnh mới một mặt không thể tin được xem Thốn Tâm "Ngài nói, hắn là ngài tướng công?" Thốn Tâm gật đầu, Dương Mãnh vậy mà trực tiếp trợn trừng mắt ngất đi thôi, Dương Vĩ nhường Dương Phúc mang theo Dương Mãnh đi xuống , mới dẫn Kiều Cơ Vương Cơ quỳ xuống cấp Dương Tiển hành lễ, Dương Tiển kêu khởi sau xem Thốn Tâm, cái này thấy nhà mình nàng dâu một mặt kiêu ngạo xem bản thân đâu, Dương Tiển bất đắc dĩ lộ ra tràn ngập cổ vũ tươi cười, Thốn Tâm liền vui tươi hớn hở nhào vào Dương Tiển trong lòng.

Mai Sơn lục quái liền cười xem hai người, Kiều Cơ Vương Cơ hai người đã sớm mặt đỏ tai hồng xoay người đi, chỉ có Hao Thiên Khuyển sắc mặt bất mãn muốn thấu đi lên, bị Mai Sơn lục quái ngăn cản, Dương Tiển nhìn nhìn người phía sau trực tiếp lôi kéo Thốn Tâm hồi phòng ngủ , Dương Vĩ liền cười Mai Sơn lục quái cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển mời đi vào, sợ Dương Phúc một người vội không đi tới, liền kêu một cái làm công nhật đi ra ngoài tiệm cơm kêu một bàn cái ăn.

Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm vào phòng liền không có xuất ra, Hao Thiên Khuyển đang định đi gọi dương kiên ăn cơm đâu, bị mi sơn lão lục giữ chặt không tình nguyện bản thân ăn cơm, Dương Vĩ liền đứng ở một bên, mi sơn lão đại liền làm cho người ta cùng nhau ngồi xuống ăn, Dương Vĩ nói bản thân chính là hạ nhân, nơi nào có thể cùng khách nhân cùng nhau ăn cơm, đợi lát nữa hầu hạ hoàn khả nhân ăn cơm tự nhiên hội đi xuống ăn .

Mai Sơn lục quái đều là thô nhân nơi nào thủ này, nhân tiện nói ngươi nếu tưởng ở trong này liền cùng chúng ta cùng nhau ăn cơm, nếu không muốn cùng chúng ta cùng nhau ăn cơm liền bản thân đi ăn đi, bọn họ không dùng người ăn cơm còn hầu hạ. Dương Vĩ nghe xong liền cười đi xuống .

, Chương 11

Dương Tiển lôi kéo Thốn Tâm trở về phòng ngủ liền sửng sốt một chút, long hậu thưởng thức cùng Thốn Tâm tự nhiên là bất đồng , nếu là kêu Thốn Tâm, lấy thượng nhất gói to châu báu liền chỉ nghĩ đến nhào vào trên giường, đây là sở hữu long tộc ham thích, nhưng là long hậu liền sẽ không, nàng liền ở trong góc phóng thượng dạ minh châu, ở trong phòng làm một cái cái giá mang lên rất nhiều trân bảo, cũng sẽ dùng Thốn Tâm thích nhất hồng nhạt đá quý cho nàng làm một cái rèm châu, làm cho người ta thoạt nhìn sẽ cảm giác nơi này phú quý rất có thưởng thức, hơn nữa rất có gia cảm giác.

Kỳ thực Dương phủ từ lúc trước gia biến sau bên trong gì đó đã bị Quán Giang Khẩu nhân cướp sạch không còn , sau này Dương Tiển trụ trở về sau cũng không có trang bị nhất vài thứ, cho nên Dương phủ từng cái phòng thoạt nhìn giống như là khách sạn giống nhau mà không là gia, nhưng là bị long hậu trang làm một phen sau rất là gia cảm giác, Dương Tiển cảm giác phi thường tốt, bản thân ở bên ngoài vội đã nhiều năm sau về đến nhà có thê tử chờ bản thân, loại cảm giác này đúng là hắn kỳ vọng .

Dương Tiển chính cảm khái đâu, liền thấy Thốn Tâm mắc cỡ ngại ngùng cầm một cái bát giác hòm đi lại, Dương Tiển kinh ngạc "Đây là cái gì này nọ?" "Hằng nga đưa cho ngươi bánh trung thu a!" Thốn Tâm oán niệm thâm hậu nói đến.

Dương Tiển nhíu mày "Ngươi còn chưa có ăn? Sẽ không hỏng rồi đi?" Nói xong còn sát có chuyện lạ mở ra nghe nghe, đổ là không có hỏi cái gì kỳ quái hương vị."Hừ, ngươi gặp qua cái kia long thích ăn bánh trung thu ?" Thốn Tâm không vừa lòng, Dương Tiển đều căn bản không chủ ý bản thân.

"Nhưng là ta cũng chưa thấy qua cái kia long không thích ăn bánh trung thu a?" Dương Tiển cảm thấy bản thân thật vô tội, hắn vốn cũng chưa từng thấy mấy cái long a! Thốn Tâm cũng là nổi giận, nàng cho rằng Dương Tiển đây là cố ý chọc giận nàng, đang chuẩn bị xoay người cùng Dương Tiển hảo hảo lý luận lý luận đâu, liền thấy Dương Tiển hòm cái đứng lên tìm một chỗ buông "Ta cũng không thích ăn đồ ngọt, chờ ngày mai cho Hao Thiên Khuyển nhường nó ăn đi."

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy này kết cục còn miễn cưỡng có thể nhận, tuy rằng nàng vốn là muốn cho Dương Tiển cầm tháng này bánh đi đổi một cái đáng giá gì đó , bất quá mất đi Thốn Tâm này ý tưởng Dương Tiển không biết, nếu đã biết không chừng bị tức chết. Mà hiện tại Dương Tiển sắc mặt nghiêm chỉnh kỳ quái xem một quyển sách.

Kia quyển sách đúng là long hậu cho Thốn Tâm kia bản, Thốn Tâm xem qua một tờ về sau rất là thẹn thùng, thường phục hòm thả, phóng ở nơi nào chính nàng đều không biết, không nghĩ tới vậy mà bị Dương Tiển phóng bánh trung thu thời điểm thấy được, đợi đến Thốn Tâm kỳ quái Dương Tiển đang làm gì thời điểm liền thấy cái kia quen thuộc tiểu bản, nhất thời mặt liền đỏ, chạy tới đem thư đoạt đi lại, hộ ở trong ngực ở không cho dương kiến nhìn đến.

Dương Tiển xem Thốn Tâm kia phó bộ dáng rất là coke, nhẹ nhàng đem nhân ôm vào trong ngực "Thốn Tâm, các ngươi vợ chồng nhất thể, loại sự tình này là bình thường , ngươi hiện tại nhìn một cái liền thẹn thùng, nếu là thực làm. . ." Lời còn chưa nói hết đã bị Thốn Tâm bưng kín.

Dương Tiển cảm giác che bản thân miệng mềm mại xúc cảm, xem Thốn Tâm ở dạ minh châu chiếu ánh dưới kiều mị dung nhan, hô hấp dần dần tăng thêm, đem kia vốn đã kinh bị nhìn cái đại khái thư buông, đem Thốn Tâm thủ theo miệng mình thượng hất ra, xem thê tử kiều nhan, chậm rãi hôn đi lên.

Thốn Tâm vốn luôn luôn rất tò mò đãi nhưng là vừa thẹn thùng loại chuyện này , nhưng là không nghĩ tới cảm giác tựa hồ còn không hư, Thốn Tâm nghiêm cẩn nghĩ nghĩ, giống như là có một lần có một cái gan lớn cá voi tiến đến bản thân trước mặt, bản thân nhịn không được đi lên hôn một cái cảm giác giống nhau, mềm yếu , hoạt hoạt , so Dương Phúc làm thịt viên cảm giác còn bổng, sau đó Thốn Tâm vụng trộm liếm liếm Dương Tiển môi.

Dương Tiển hơi thở bỗng chốc liền thay đổi, vốn ôn nhu hôn môi trở nên hung mãnh hữu lực, mút vào độ mạnh yếu nhường Thốn Tâm đều cảm giác có chút đau , Thốn Tâm cau mày mao đang định đem nhân đẩy ra, nào biết Dương Tiển mạnh một chút đem nhân bế dậy, trực tiếp ôm đến trên giường, cảm giác được trên giường người có chút sợ hãi xem bản thân, Dương Tiển một bên đem bản thân áo khoác cởi, một bên ôn hòa trấn an Thốn Tâm "Không có việc gì , ngươi không là đã xem qua kia thư sao?"

Lần này xem như đem Thốn Tâm làm cái đỏ thẫm mặt, trực tiếp xả chăn cái ở bản thân không bao giờ nữa khẳng xuất ra, Dương Tiển cười hì hì đem bản thân thoát một cái tinh quang, cũng không nóng nảy, chậm rãi dắt Thốn Tâm chăn, đợi đến đem chăn kéo xuống sau liền nhìn đến mặt như hoa đào bàn đỏ tươi Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiển con ngươi trong nháy mắt lộ ra quang mang suýt nữa trực tiếp hóa thành thực chất, đem Thốn Tâm quần áo bái sạch sẽ, bất quá may mắn Dương Tiển nhẫn công rất tốt, hắn còn có nhẫn nại đem bản thân thê tử quần áo nhất kiện nhất kiện cởi ra, tuy rằng này thê tử cũng không làm gì phối hợp, nhưng là này không ngại ngại trở thành một loại vợ chồng gian lạc thú.

Dương Tiển thoát Thốn Tâm quần áo trong quá trình, Thốn Tâm ánh mắt không biết nên nhìn về phía nơi nào, này tùy tiện loạn chuyển dưới liền thấy được Dương Tiển □□ vật, lần này xem như vốn đang hồng khuôn mặt tươi cười bỗng chốc liền biến thành sợ hãi, mẫu hậu nha, ngươi xác định cho ta thư không sai? Dương Tiển nhìn ra Thốn Tâm trên mặt sợ hãi, mềm nhẹ dùng miệng môi đụng chạm một chút Thốn Tâm khóe miệng "Đừng sợ, ta không làm bị thương ngươi." Nói xong thân mình thong thả phủ trên kia cụ thân thể mềm mại.

, Chương 12

Thốn Tâm không quen thuộc loại chuyện này, không có nghĩa là Dương Tiển liền quen thuộc, cho nên lúc hắn ghé vào Thốn Tâm trên người thời điểm rất là bất đắc dĩ, thư mặt trên hội họa một ít động tác, thế nhưng là sẽ không họa một ít tiền diễn, Dương Tiển cũng không biết phải làm một ít tiền diễn, hắn chính là cảm giác ý định ngạch thân mình thật cứng ngắc, hắn dùng đơn giản nhất biện pháp hôn môi đến giảm bớt loại này cứng ngắc, lại đúng là loại này phảng phất đối đãi ngàn năm côi bảo hôn môi, nhường Thốn Tâm mềm mại rối tinh rối mù.

Gần hôn môi đối với một cái tân hôn vợ chồng mà nói là tuyệt đối không đủ , nhưng là Dương Tiển không biết, Thốn Tâm cũng không biết, cho nên làm kia trong nháy mắt tiến đến thời điểm, Thốn Tâm răng nanh hung hăng khảm vào Dương Tiển ở trong thân thể, mà Dương Tiển cũng bởi vì Thốn Tâm căng thẳng mà không thể đi tới, nàng đau, hắn cũng đau , Thốn Tâm lúc này lại hối hận cùng Dương Tiển kết hôn , nếu nàng biết kết hôn muốn thừa nhận loại này thống khổ lời nói, nàng đời này đều không cần kết hôn .

Dương Tiển cảm giác được Thốn Tâm nước mắt, chậm rãi đem bản thân rút ra, hắn có thể cảm giác được Thốn Tâm đau là thật đau, nhưng là hắn cũng rất đau, nhưng là hắn là nam nhân, cho nên hắn chỉ có thể thừa nhận, mà Thốn Tâm có thể phát tiết.

Dương Tiển ôn nhu hôn tới Thốn Tâm nước mắt "Thốn Tâm, ngươi gả cho Dương Tiển, Dương Tiển vốn không phải hẳn là cho ngươi nhận đến chút thương hại, nhưng là này cũng là mỗi một cái nữ tử đều phải trải qua một cửa, cho nên, ngươi tẫn có thể cho Dương Tiển cùng ngươi cùng nhau đau." Dứt lời, Dương Tiển đưa tay huyễn ra một thanh chủy thủ, thật sắc bén, nhưng là độ dài cũng không sẽ làm nhân nhận đến trí mạng thương hại, Dương Tiển đem chủy thủ giao đến Thốn Tâm trong tay, lại tìm đúng vị trí động thân.

Thốn Tâm đau cắn răng, nhưng là trong tay chủy thủ nhưng không có tiếp đón ở Dương Tiển trên người, Dương Tiển thương tiếc hôn hôn Thốn Tâm, bắt đầu thong thả động tác, nhưng là hắn lại cảm giác càng ngày càng có chút không đúng.

Mỗi lần đều cảm giác được đầu , nhưng là hắn còn luôn tưởng hướng nơi càng sâu đi, nhưng là hơi chút dùng một chút lực, Thốn Tâm liền đau nhíu mày, Dương Tiển tổng cảm giác vị trí này không thích hợp, đọc sách thượng thời điểm nam tử kia vật là toàn bộ đều đi vào , vì sao bản thân chỉ có thể vào đi một nửa đâu? Dương Tiển nhíu mày, ý niệm vừa động, kia quyển sách đã đến trong tay, Dương Tiển một bàn tay chống thân thể không áp đến Thốn Tâm, một bàn tay phiên thư, xác định bản thân nhìn đến gì đó, thật là toàn bộ đi vào .

Dương Tiển nghi hoặc thả thư, đưa tay cảm giác một phen, vị trí là không sai , chẳng lẽ là thật sự còn có thể lại về phía trước? Dương Tiển lại thử thử, Thốn Tâm vừa đau khổ nhăn mày lại mao, bất quá Dương Tiển cảm giác được thật là tựa hồ có thể ở phụ cận một bước , chẳng qua Thốn Tâm giống như sẽ rất đau, Dương Tiển muốn không phải coi như hết, nhưng là thư thượng đều là như vậy họa , hẳn là như vậy mới là chính xác đi? Nếu không ngay tại thử xem, nếu là thật sự đến cùng bản thân làm đau Thốn Tâm ngày mai nhận thức đánh nhận thức mắng là được.

Nghĩ đến đây Dương Tiển hôn hôn Thốn Tâm, đem Thốn Tâm đầu phóng tới bản thân bả vai chỗ "Nếu là đau, liền cắn." Nói xong hạ thân hung hăng một cái dùng sức, Thốn Tâm nhất thời đau nức nở một tiếng, hung hăng cắn Dương Tiển bả vai, Thốn Tâm cảm giác bản thân nếu là ở hơi chút dùng điểm lực, Dương Tiển một miếng thịt đều xuống dưới , Thốn Tâm phát hiện điểm này sau chậm rãi buông lỏng ra miệng, sau đó liền phát hiện vừa mới đau đớn dưới tay không chỗ phóng, một bàn tay trực tiếp với lên Dương Tiển kiên lưng, tay kia thì đã cầm chuôi này sắc bén chủy thủ đâm vào Dương Tiển thân thể, bất quá Dương Tiển tựa hồ cũng không có cảm giác, hắn hiện tại hoàn toàn đắm chìm ở Thốn Tâm gây cho bản thân cảm giác kỳ diệu bên trong .

Loại cảm giác này không cách nào hình dung, có chút ngứa, có chút ma, nhưng là vừa không hiểu thật thoải mái, Dương Tiển tưởng, ngày sau nếu là Thốn Tâm bài xích nhanh, bản thân có thể nhịn chịu mỗi lần bị đâm bị thương một đao thống khổ. Trấn an hôn hôn Thốn Tâm phát hiện chuôi này chủy thủ đâm vào trên người bản thân mà trắng bệch khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, tỏ vẻ bản thân không có việc gì. Phản thủ nhổ xuống chuôi này chủy thủ, phía sau lưng miệng vết thương bất quá nháy mắt biến bản thân khép lại , chính là bả vai miệng vết thương Dương Tiển cũng không có cách dùng khuyên sử nó khép lại, đêm nay trí nhớ đối bản thân mà nói có thể nói tốt đẹp, nhưng là đối Thốn Tâm mà nói tuyệt đối không là, Dương Tiển nguyện ý nhường Thốn Tâm ở bản thân trên thân thể lưu một cái ấn ký.

Còn có chính là trong khoảng thời gian này ở đánh giặc, hắn phát hiện không ít động võ đều có làm ký hiệu chiếm lĩnh thổ địa thói quen, đã bản thân là Thốn Tâm trượng phu , tự nhiên không để ý lưu lại một cái Thốn Tâm ký hiệu. Cảm giác được Thốn Tâm tựa hồ bị bản thân trấn an xuống dưới thân thể không có cứng ngắc , Dương Tiển bắt đầu thong thả động tác đứng lên, cảm giác cùng vừa rồi hoàn toàn không giống với, vừa mới bắt đầu còn có thể hơi chút khắc chế Dương Tiển động tác càng lúc càng nhanh, thời kì hắn cẩn thận quan sát đến Thốn Tâm, sau đó hắn phát hiện Thốn Tâm cảm giác giống như cũng không phải thống khổ .

Đích xác, vừa mới còn đau lợi hại Thốn Tâm, hiện tại lại ngược lại còn có một loại kỳ quái cảm giác, muốn cho Dương Tiển lại mau một chút, lại mau một chút. Mà Dương Tiển cũng phảng phất tiếp thu đến Thốn Tâm cảm giác, động tác càng lúc càng nhanh, càng ngày càng dùng sức, thẳng đến cuối cùng hung hăng đỉnh đầu, toàn thân cứng ngắc một hồi về sau mới phảng phất toàn thân khí lực đều bị dùng hoàn giống nhau xụi lơ xuống dưới. Kỳ thực chỉ có hai cái đương sự cảm giác được không là mệt, mà là thoải mái, thoải mái đến không bao giờ nữa tưởng động một chút, đã nghĩ như vậy dài đằng đẵng nằm xuống đi.

, Chương 13

Hai người nằm một hồi, Thốn Tâm đã mệt đang ngủ, Dương Tiển thấy Thốn Tâm ngủ say sau lại lần nữa khởi động bản thân thân mình, vừa mới hắn liền cảm giác tự hai người kết hợp chỗ có luồng lực lượng tựa hồ muốn tràn ra đến, Dương Tiển tuy rằng đối loại chuyện này không biết, nhưng là không có nghĩa là đối khác sự thỉnh không biết, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân sớm có tam giới bách khoa toàn thư danh xưng, Dương Tiển làm của hắn đồ đệ tự nhiên cũng là không sai , song tu phương pháp tự nhiên là biết đến, chính là không nghĩ tới bản thân một ngày kia hội cùng một cái nữ tử song tu, tuy rằng hắn trước khi kết hôn hoàn toàn thật không ngờ.

Long tộc sinh hoạt tại âm u ẩm ướt địa phương, mà Dương Tiển cửu chuyển huyền công cũng là thuộc loại hàn khí khá nặng một môn công pháp, cho nên hai người mới không có gì bài xích địa phương, giờ phút này Thốn Tâm đang ngủ, Dương Tiển liền dẫn đường vừa mới bị hắn áp chế đi kia luồng lực lượng bắt đầu chạy bản thân cùng Thốn Tâm quanh thân.

Dương Tiển tu vi cao hơn Thốn Tâm ra nhiều lắm, cho nên đối với của hắn tu vi cũng không có bao nhiêu tăng tiến, chính là Thốn Tâm long khí ở thân thể hắn chạy mấy chu, Dương Tiển cảm giác được thân thể của chính mình tựa hồ lại cường hãn không ít, hơn nữa phát lực tuy rằng không có gia tăng, thế nhưng là trầm ổn không ít.

Dương Tiển pháp thuật nơi phát ra cho đối tam giới yêu, nhưng là lúc đó tu luyện thời điểm dù sao cũng là tốc thành biện pháp, vài năm nay Dương Tiển ở đánh giặc đồng thời đã ở hướng trầm ổn tu luyện, không nghĩ tới đêm nay lần này, dĩ nhiên là so ở tây chu tu luyện vài năm đều sẽ dùng.

Dương Tiển đều là như thế, Thốn Tâm được đến ưu việt liền càng nhiều . Tu vi trực tiếp tăng lên một cái cấp bậc, phát lực trực tiếp thăng gấp đôi, kỳ thực chủ yếu cũng là Dương Tiển phát lực bản thân cao cường, hơn nữa lần này lại là nam tử nguyên dương sơ tiết, hơn nữa có Dương Tiển mang theo, mà không là chính nàng dựa theo long tộc tu luyện phương pháp hấp thu vận chuyển, liền ngay cả long tộc vốn là dày rộng kinh lạc, đều bị Dương Tiển che chở lại thoáng thêm khoan một ít, có thể thừa nhận càng cường đại hơn pháp lực.

Đợi đến Dương Tiển kết thúc công việc thời điểm thiên đều nhanh sáng, cách dùng thuật làm ra chút nước ấm, bản thân trước tắm rửa một phen, mới cho Thốn Tâm xoa xoa thân mình, đương nhiên giữa không tránh khỏi lại sát súng phát hỏa một hồi, bị mơ mơ màng màng Thốn Tâm một cái tát đánh tới trên mặt, Dương Tiển sờ sờ khóe miệng tràn đầy sủng nịch, dù sao Thốn Tâm cả người toan vây cũng không có bao lớn lực, hắn coi như không đã xảy ra, dù sao bản thân là chiếm đủ tiện nghi .

Đem Thốn Tâm thu thập sạch sẽ về sau, Dương Tiển bắt đầu chậm rãi đánh giá phòng, thuận tiện xem xem bản thân quần áo bị Thốn Tâm phóng ở nơi nào, rốt cục ở giường mặt sau phát hiện một cái thật không hợp cách cục thả một cái thật to dạ minh châu, Dương Tiển đưa tay sờ lên, dạ minh châu mặt sau liền mở ra một cửa, bên trong chậm rãi nhất phòng quần áo, hài miệt, mũ. Dương Tiển trầm mặc sau một lúc lâu mới đi vào, bên trong nữ tử quần áo phần lớn là nhất thành bất biến đường may tinh mịn, đẹp đẽ quý giá phi phàm, nhưng là nam tử quần áo lại không là, theo vừa mới bắt đầu phú quý bức người nhưng đường may thô ráp, đến mặt sau vải dệt bắt đầu liền đại khí trầm ổn, mà đường may cũng chậm chậm trở nên tinh mịn, thậm chí còn có một chút giấu kín nhất phương, nho nhỏ thêu thượng một cái hồng nhạt long, Dương Tiển cười mà không nói.

Đánh giá một vòng sau, Dương Tiển cầm nhất kiện màu trắng trung y, chất liệu nếu không có liêu sai đúng là Tây Hải giao sa, truyền thuyết mỗi mười cái giao nhân một năm cũng dệt không ra một thất chất liệu, Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu trên người đó là Tây Hải giao sa, nghe nói đông ấm hạ mát thoải mái hợp lòng người, Dương Tiển yên lặng cười cười, không nghĩ tới bản thân cưới một cái Tây Hải công chúa, mặc quần áo đãi ngộ nhưng là trực tiếp cùng Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu một cái cấp bậc , mà Dương Tiển không biết , của hắn đãi ngộ so Ngọc Đế cùng Vương Mẫu đều cao, Tây Hải giao sa dệt xuất ra tự nhiên là Tây Hải nhân trước chọn , đợi đến tốt đều chọn xong rồi mới là thượng cống đâu, mà Thốn Tâm luôn luôn ham thích như thế nói, mỗi lần tốt nhất mấy thất đều là ở Thốn Tâm trong tay.

Dương Tiển lại chọn nhất kiện nguyệt bạch sắc áo khoác, xứng một cái đồng sắc nhưng là nội bộ thêu hai cái hồng nhạt long, bên ngoài còn lại là hai cái rồng trắng, trung gian là cực đại một viên hạt châu, liền giờ khắc này hạt châu, Dương Tiển nhìn ra xuất ra đi đủ phổ thông nhân gia ăn cả đời , không nghĩ tới bị Thốn Tâm lấy đến tương ở trên quần áo, Dương Tiển không biết là, Thốn Tâm lúc đó ở tương hạt châu này tử thời điểm cả đầu nghĩ tới đều là Dương Tiển mặc vào về sau cảm động không thể không muốn , sau đó tìm nhất sọt so này hoàn hảo hạt châu đưa cho bản thân.

Cuối cùng lại cầm kiện lụa trắng ngoại bào bộ thượng, mặc một đôi đồng dạng thêu tiểu bạch long, nội bộ tinh bột long màu trắng giày mặc vào, kỳ thực Dương Tiển đều có ý tưởng, rồng trắng ở màu trắng trên quần áo hoàn hảo, phải biết rằng nhân gian đế vương lại xưng chân long thiên tử, kia long là đế vương phục sức ở tài năng thêu, nhưng là vừa không đành lòng Thốn Tâm một mảnh tâm ý dã tràng xe cát, đành phải tuyển đồng sắc , có Thốn Tâm tâm ý còn nhìn không ra đến.

Dương Tiển đi ra ngoài thời điểm nhẹ nhàng hôn một chút Thốn Tâm gò má, đem theo bên trong mang xuất ra một bộ hồng nhạt quần áo đặt ở bên giường thượng tiểu mộc trên bàn con, Dương Tiển không có mở cửa mà là trực tiếp phi thân thiểm đi ra ngoài.

, Chương 14

Dương Tiển đi ra ngoài thời điểm liền thấy cửa thủ một cái tiểu cô nương, Dương Tiển tự nhiên nhìn ra đây là một cái giao long, tế suy nghĩ một chút hẳn là hầu hạ Thốn Tâm , liền nói một câu "Đừng đánh thức nàng, chờ chính nàng tỉnh ngủ đến." Sau đó liền thu hoạch kia cô nương phẫn nộ hận không thể tê ánh mắt mình một quả, Dương Tiển da dày thịt béo không hề cảm giác, chính là hoài kỳ quái tâm tình đến phía trước đi tìm bản thân huynh đệ muội muội cùng sủng vật đi.

Dương Tiển đi thời điểm điểm tâm đã ăn xong rồi, chẳng qua không là ở bọn họ chỗ ăn cơm, mà là một chỗ hoa nhỏ thính ăn cơm, hiện tại cũng không ở bị làm luyện võ trường trong viện, mà là ở phía sau viện mãn sân hoa đào trung uống trà, đợi đến Dương Tiển tìm được thời điểm một đám uống trà xem hoa không cần rất thoải mái.

Dương Vĩ rất xa thấy Dương Tiển đi lại, sớm liền tiến lên đi nghênh đón, đợi đến ở gần này mới nhìn đến nhà mình chủ nhân bộ dạng, chân chính không thẹn một câu "Nhân như ngọc, thế vô song a!"

"Tiểu nhân gặp qua gia, tiểu nhân kêu Dương Vĩ là trong phủ tổng quản." Dương Vĩ giới thiệu bản thân không đợi đến Dương Tiển mở miệng liền tiếp tục hỏi "Gia hiện tại là cùng các vị gia uống trà vẫn là trước dùng điện điểm tâm, tiểu nhân an bày một chút trong phủ hạ nhân cùng gia gặp cái mặt?"

Dương Tiển trầm mặc một hồi mới mở miệng "Ngươi trước phân phó phòng bếp làm một ít dễ dàng hạ khẩu gì đó bị , chờ một lát Thốn Tâm tỉnh lại dùng, ngươi mang theo trong phủ hạ nhân ở nhà ăn đi, ta một hồi đi qua." Dứt lời liền hướng tới mi sơn huynh đệ đi qua.

"Kia tiểu nhân cũng cáo lui ." Dương Vĩ tố cáo một tiếng lui liền đi .

Bên kia Hao Thiên Khuyển hỏi dương gian hương vị sớm liền bắt đầu le lưỡi , nhìn đến Dương Tiển thân ảnh trực tiếp đánh tới, bị Dương Tiển nhất cây quạt đánh xa, này quần áo cũng không phải là đánh giặc thời điểm mặc này quần áo, này trắng như tuyết quần áo nếu là bị Hao Thiên Khuyển hướng lên trên nhất phác, còn không trực tiếp một cái hắc dấu. Cho nên Dương Tiển ngay cả xách Hao Thiên Khuyển đều lười động thủ, trực tiếp đem nhân dùng cây quạt ném trở về tại chỗ, bản thân đang chầm chậm đi qua.

Vì thế Dương Tiển liền một thân bạch y ở bay tán loạn hoa đào bên trong đi tới, khóe miệng một tia mỉm cười kém chút nhường Mai Sơn huynh đệ trong miệng nước trà chảy ra, liền ngay cả Dương Thiền đều sửng sốt một chút thần, xem Dương Tiển hảo không bất đắc dĩ. Thẳng đến một người cho nhất cây quạt mới bãi, nào biết nói vừa ngồi xuống liền nghe thấy nhà mình bảo bối nói nói chậm rãi nói "Ta hiện tại bắt đầu ghen tị Thốn Tâm ." Dương Tiển kém chút đem vừa mới cùng nhập khẩu bên trong trà phun ra đến.

"Tốt lắm, đừng náo loạn." Dương Tiển ôn nhu sờ sờ Dương Thiền tóc, kia sáng ngời tươi cười nhất thời lại lượng mù một mảnh cẩu mắt.

Dương Tiển sau khi ngồi xuống cũng không có cùng bọn họ cùng uống trà phẩm hoa, mà là nói lên vài năm nay chiến sự cùng hậu kỳ thiên đình xử lý, Dương Tiển tỏ vẻ bản thân là không nghĩ trên thiên đình , huống chi bản thân hiện tại cũng đã là thiên đình phong quan , ở có đi hay không thật sự không có ý tứ, huống chi bản thân ở tây chu trong đại quân chính là một cái vận chuyển lương thực quan, thật sự không có ý tứ gì, bất quá như là các ngươi muốn đi lời nói, ta ngược lại thật ra có thể cùng gừng sư thúc nói một câu.

"Nhị gia, mau coi như hết, chúng ta huynh đệ tiêu diêu tự tại quen rồi, cũng không muốn trên trời đi chịu Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu khí, hơn nữa, nhị gia ngươi đều là vận chuyển lương thực quan, chúng ta chính là ngươi thuộc hạ vận chuyển lương thực binh, càng không có trên trời tất yếu ." Mi sơn lão lục nói đến.

Dương Tiển đánh giá một chút những người khác sắc mặt, giống như cũng không phải thật nguyện ý đi trên trời làm quan, Hao Thiên Khuyển càng là trực tiếp "Ta là chủ nhân cẩu, chủ nhân đi đâu ta liền đi đâu." Dương Tiển cả cười "Một khi đã như vậy, các ngươi ngoạn đi, ta đi nói cho gừng sư thúc một tiếng, báo công thời điểm sẽ không cần quản chúng ta ." Dương Tiển nói xong cười cười đi rồi, lại thu hoạch háo sắc ánh mắt sổ mai.

Dương Tiển đến nhà ăn thời điểm Dương Vĩ đã mang theo mọi người ở tại, trừ bỏ Thốn Tâm bên người cái kia giao long, Dương Vĩ đơn giản giới thiệu một chút "Gia, vị này là Dương Mãnh, trông cửa , vị này là Dương Phúc, sau trù chưởng chước , vị này là Kiều Cơ, vị kia là Vương Cơ, này hai vị cô nương là phụ trách trong phủ sát mạt, cùng với phu nhân trong viện quét dọn , nhàn rỗi khi cũng cấp phu nhân làm chút quần áo. Còn có chút làm công nhật, ta liền không làm cho bọn họ đi lại, dù sao gia thân phận bất đồng, bọn họ cũng đều là nhiều nhất mang theo hai tháng bước đi , phu nhân bên người còn có một hầu hạ cô nương, là phu nhân lão gia đưa tới, gọi làm giao long." Dương Vĩ nói xong liền đứng ở một bên, Dương Tiển chậm rãi gật gật đầu, không thể không thừa nhận, những người này Thốn Tâm tìm không sai, vừa mới bắt đầu hắn còn lo lắng tìm chút phàm nhân có phải hay không không thích hợp, hiện thời xem ra không vấn đề gì. Chính là cái kia người gác cổng.

"Dương Mãnh, ngươi thả nói một câu hôm qua vì sao thấy ta phản ứng như vậy đại?" Dương Tiển ôn hòa hỏi, một điểm tức giận dấu hiệu đều không có. Dương Mãnh có chút xấu hổ nói "Hồi gia lời nói, tiểu nhân vốn là thương quân một cái truyền lệnh quan, đã từng ở trên chiến trường đã chứng kiến gia phong tư, cho nên hôm qua mới có thể nhất thời nhận đến kinh hách, nhường gia bị sợ hãi, là tiểu nhân không là." Nói xong liền quỳ xuống.

, Chương 15

Dương Tiển không hội để ý chuyện như vậy, hắn chính là hỏi một câu đã là thương quân tướng sĩ làm sao có thể tới nơi này đâu, Dương Mãnh đem bản thân lai lịch giao đãi một chút, Dương Tiển có thiên nhãn tự nhiên biết chưa nói dối, liền làm cho bọn họ đều đi xuống , bản thân còn lại là đi phòng ngủ nhìn xem Thốn Tâm tỉnh không có.

Cũng lạ , Thốn Tâm vốn ngủ thật sự trầm, giao long một người ở bên ngoài đợi nửa ngày cũng không tỉnh, kết quả Dương Tiển đã qua khứ tựu tỉnh. Đã Dương Tiển ở, tự nhiên không cần giao long , Dương Tiển từ nhỏ hầu hạ quán hắn tam muội , cấp nữ hài tử trang điểm trang điểm so Thốn Tâm cái cô gái này đều biết.

Dương Tiển vừa vào thời điểm nhưng làm Thốn Tâm cấp thiểm một phen, long tộc vốn liền thích xinh đẹp gì đó, Dương Tiển diện mạo thật thật là hợp Thốn Tâm tâm ý, thay lời khác nói nếu Dương Tiển trưởng cùng Tôn Ngộ Không giống nhau, Thốn Tâm có lẽ vĩnh viễn sẽ không gả cho hắn.

Thốn Tâm lúc trước làm cái này quần áo thời điểm kỳ thực nghĩ tới không là Dương Tiển, mà là nhà mình tam ca, tiểu bạch long là một cái trong long tộc mặt kì ba, Tây Hải long đều là màu trắng , nhưng là trừ bỏ tiểu bạch long không ai hội mặc một thân bạch, cho nên tiểu bạch long danh hiệu ở Tây Hải chỉ thuộc loại tam thái tử ngao liệt, mà Thốn Tâm mặc một thân phấn hoàn toàn là vì bị ngao liệt ảnh hưởng, cho nên hai người bọn họ cái chính là tứ hải bên trong hai cái kì ba.

Thốn Tâm chính là cảm thấy thật lâu không gặp tam ca , mà đai lưng thượng kia khỏa hạt châu cũng là ngao liệt , nhưng là nàng là vĩnh viễn sẽ không cấp ngao liệt làm quần áo , làm thời điểm chính là Dương Tiển kích cỡ, nhưng là luôn luôn đều là nghĩ nhà mình tam ca mặc vào bộ dáng gì nữa , vốn cho rằng Dương Tiển người như vậy nên một thân gắng gượng huyền sắc quần áo, xưng □□ không bái, nhưng là không nghĩ tới Dương Tiển mặc vào bạch y, như vậy một bộ phiêu nhiên như tiên bộ dáng, quả thực so ngao liệt hoàn hảo xem.

Dương Tiển yên lặng xem bản thân lão bà háo sắc bản thân, hắn vì sao cảm giác giờ khắc này Thốn Tâm cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển không hiểu trùng hợp đâu? Hắn thật đúng có chút sợ Thốn Tâm một hồi xem bản thân chảy ra nước miếng , Dương Tiển cười cười đi đến phía trước cửa sổ trực tiếp đem chăn kéo đến một điểm ngồi xuống.

"Thế nào? Còn đau không?" Một câu nói này liền đem Thốn Tâm theo háo sắc trung kéo lại, kỳ thực hiện tại đã không đau , chỉ là có chút toan vây mà thôi. Thốn Tâm là cái người thành thật, cho nên nàng rất là thành thật lắc lắc đầu "Không đau ."

"Không đau liền rời giường đi! Ta nhường phòng bếp cho ngươi điểm hảo tiêu hóa cái ăn, ăn xong sau nếu là còn khó hơn chịu liền ở ngủ một hồi." Dương Tiển mềm nhẹ vuốt ve Thốn Tâm tóc nói đến.

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy bản thân thật xấu hổ, nàng là nhớ tới tới, nhưng là chăn thân thể để sợi nhỏ, hiện tại Dương Tiển rõ ràng không tính toán rời đi, nàng thế nào khởi a?

Bất quá hoàn hảo Hao Thiên Khuyển cứu Thốn Tâm, ngược lại không phải là Hao Thiên Khuyển không hiểu chuyện tìm đến nhân, mà là Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đến đây, Dương Tiển chỉ có thể đem bản thân vừa rồi lấy ra quần áo phòng đến trên giường, giao đãi Thốn Tâm một hồi ăn một chút gì sau phải đi gặp nhà mình sư phụ .

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân là cùng Dương Tiển cùng nhau hồi , chính là hắn nhiều đi ngọc tuyền sơn chạy một chuyến, cho nên hiện tại mới đến đến Quán Giang Khẩu, một đám người lại liền phong thần chi chiến thảo luận một phen, cảm thán cái này tam giáo nhưng là tổn thất thảm trọng a! Thật là tổn thất thảm trọng, xiển giáo Nhị đại đệ tử hoàn hảo, Tam đại đệ tử trừ bỏ vài cái cơ hồ toàn bộ phong thần , về phần tiệt giáo, ai, về sau nói tiệt giáo chỉ có thể đi thiên đình tìm người , "Không nghĩ tới tất cả những thứ này vậy mà đều là vì một người gian đế vương lời nói đùa." Lão lục một mặt cảm thán bộ dáng nói đến.

Dương Tiển cùng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cười mà không nói, đợi đến một đám người lại uống lên vừa thông suốt trà sau Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân mới phản ứng đi lại dường như hỏi "Ai! Dương Tiển nha, đồ em dâu đâu? Thế nào không thấy nàng xuất ra?"

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân xem Dương Tiển sắc mặt có chút khó coi, hắn cũng nhe răng a miệng hỏi "Các ngươi. . . Các ngươi lại cãi nhau ?"

Dương Tiển bất đắc dĩ nhìn thoáng qua nhà mình sư phụ, trực tiếp đứng dậy đi rồi, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cho rằng bản thân hỏi đồ đệ thương tâm chỗ, khó được trầm mặc một hồi, cuối cùng Dương Thiền thật sự chịu không nổi "Chân nhân, ta nhị ca cùng Nhị tẩu nhiều năm như vậy không gặp , hôm nay ta Nhị tẩu khởi đã muộn rất kỳ quái sao?"

Dương Thiền lời nói xuất khẩu tất cả mọi người sửng sốt một chút, hiện tại xã hội này nữ tử vẫn là thật bảo thủ , cho dù là Thốn Tâm như vậy , không có xuất giá phía trước cũng không hiểu mấy thứ này, nhưng là không nghĩ tới Dương Thiền một cái hoa cúc đại khuê nữ có thể nói ra loại lời nói này. Không khéo là Dương Thiền nói lời này thời điểm Dương Tiển chính đỡ ăn xong này nọ Thốn Tâm xuất ra, vì thế mọi người liền có thể mắt thường thấy Dương Tiển sắc mặt một chút chậm rãi trầm xuống dưới.

"Tam muội, ngươi theo ta đến một chuyến." Dương Tiển buông ra Thốn Tâm mặt trầm xuống cùng Dương Thiền nói đến, Dương Thiền sắc mặt cũng thay đổi một chút, xin giúp đỡ ánh mắt không khỏi đầu hướng về phía Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn Dương Tiển, cuối cùng vẫn là tỏ vẻ bản thân lực bất tòng tâm.

, Chương 16

Dương Tiển đem Dương Thiền gọi vào thư phòng, hắn cũng không nói chuyện liền lạnh như vậy lãnh xem Dương Thiền, nhưng là loại này biện pháp ở người khác trên người tốt lắm dùng, nhưng là dùng ở cùng Dương Tiển nhất mẫu đồng bào muội muội trên người, hiển nhiên là không có chỗ lợi gì .

Đợi nửa ngày vẫn là Dương Tiển thiếu kiên nhẫn "Ta không ở trong khoảng thời gian này ngươi đều làm gì ?"

Dương Thiền cũng rất là kiên cường "Ta là thụ phong Hoa Sơn thánh mẫu, tự nhiên là ở Hoa Sơn ."

Dương Tiển sắc mặt thay đổi một chút "Ngươi chính là ở Hoa Sơn học này ô ngôn uế ngữ?"

"Ô ngôn uế ngữ, ca ca, có thể hay không mời ngươi giải thích một chút cái gì kêu ô ngôn uế ngữ?" Dương Thiền cười lạnh hỏi.

"Ngươi..." Dương Tiển nói một câu cũng là không biết ở nên nói cái gì , hắn không thể như thế cùng muội muội thảo luận mấy thứ này, tam muội tính tình hắn biết thuở nhỏ chính là bướng bỉnh thật, Dương Tiển thật sâu hút hai khẩu khí "Tam muội, nhị ca là ở quan tâm ngươi." Dương Tiển mày hơi hơi xúc khởi, phảng phất thật mỏi mệt lại phảng phất thật đau đầu bộ dáng nhường Dương Thiền lửa giận cũng dần dần bình ổn xuống dưới.

Mấy ngày này nàng quá rất tệ, trước kia luôn luôn có chuyện vội vàng thời điểm hoàn hảo một điểm, đợi đến Dương Tiển xuất chinh về sau, Thốn Tâm cũng đi rồi, nàng đến đây vài lần không gặp Thốn Tâm, nhưng là đã thấy trong phòng hơn vài thứ, tự nhiên cho rằng Nhị tẩu là không muốn gặp bản thân, biến một người dỗi trở về Hoa Sơn, cách trước mười ngày nửa tháng đến xem Thốn Tâm.

Nàng vốn cho rằng Thốn Tâm giống như tự mình buồn khổ , nhưng là không nghĩ tới Dương phủ đã có nhiều như vậy hạ nhân, bọn họ ở cùng nhau bồi Thốn Tâm tán gẫu, nói chuyện, các nàng kêu Thốn Tâm thêu hoa, giáo Thốn Tâm nấu cơm, nhưng là bản thân vẫn là chỉ có một nhân.

Nàng trở về sau cũng tìm hai cái hạ nhân, nhưng là nàng ở Hoa Sơn không phòng ở, chỉ có một chỗ thánh mẫu miếu, nàng vốn nghĩ Thốn Tâm đã có thể sử dụng thần tiên thân phận tìm được phàm nhân tôi tớ, nàng tự nhiên cũng là có thể, không nghĩ tới tìm được là tìm được, thế nhưng là là một cái mưu toan phàn bản thân quan hệ thành tiên , mất đi bản thân vừa mới bắt đầu còn cảm thấy người này đối bản thân có bao nhiêu hảo. Từ đó về sau đến Quán Giang Khẩu đối Dương Thiền mà nói đó là một loại dày vò, nhưng là chính nàng cũng biết loại này ý tưởng là không đúng , nàng không thể đi ghen tị bản thân chị dâu, nhưng là nàng cố tình chính là ghen tị .

Dương Thiền từ nhỏ chưa ăn quá cái gì khổ, tuy rằng sau này gia biến sau phát sinh một sự tình, nhưng là Dương Thiền phần lớn thời điểm đều là bị Dương Tiển bảo hộ , sau này có bảo liên đăng, hộ tống nhược thủy trên trời thời điểm càng là Dương Thiền quân chủ lực, nàng chưa từng có thử qua ở một việc nhận đến suy sụp, nhưng là không nghĩ tới Dương Tiển không lại vài năm trong thời gian, nàng lần nữa bị nhục chiết, này không khỏi làm nàng có chút hoài niệm Dương Tiển tồn tại.

Nhưng là Dương Tiển trở về mấy ngày nay, Mai Sơn huynh đệ cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển đối nàng đều tốt lắm, nhưng là loại này hảo là căn cứ vào nàng là Dương Tiển muội muội mà không là nàng bản thân người này, cho nên nàng hôm nay cũng không biết như thế nào, chính là xem bất quá đi Dương Tiển, chính là nghĩ châm chọc thượng hai câu, trên đỉnh hai câu, hiện nhìn thấy nhà mình ca ca lo lắng chính mình bộ dáng cũng biết bản thân sai lầm rồi, nhưng là lại không mở miệng được xin lỗi."Trong khoảng thời gian này đã xảy ra cái gì nhị ca không biết sự tình sao?" Dương Tiển rất là ôn nhu hỏi, hi vọng bản thân thái độ thay đổi có thể nhường muội muội tự nói với mình đến cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra, là ai nói cho nàng mấy thứ này , nhưng là không nghĩ tới Dương Thiền đó là câu nói kia "Không có chuyện gì, nhị ca ngươi đa tâm." Nói xong Dương Thiền một mặt bình tĩnh tiêu sái , chính là mở cửa thời điểm khai mãnh chút, nhường vốn tránh ở cửa nghe lén Thốn Tâm bỗng chốc thiểm tiến vào.

Dương Thiền xem thế này sắc mặt lại có chút không tốt, Dương Tiển thấy vội vàng đứng lên, Dương Thiền thấy ca ca hành động sắc mặt lóe lóe vẫn là trực tiếp đi rồi, ngươi xem, hiện tại nhị ca cũng không phải nàng một người .

"Đây rốt cuộc sao lại thế này a?" Thốn Tâm thè lưỡi, nàng chính là lo lắng Dương Thiền mới tránh ở cửa , hi vọng Dương Tiển phát hỏa thời điểm có thể đến giúp Dương Thiền một phen.

Dương Tiển lắc lắc đầu hiển nhiên là không muốn nói chuyện này, lại ngồi vào ghế tựa nghỉ ngơi một hồi, cảm giác đầu không là như vậy đau mới hỏi Thốn Tâm "Ngươi có biết hay không tam muội trong khoảng thời gian này làm gì ?"

Thốn Tâm rất là vô tội nói "Ta làm sao mà biết, nàng ở Hoa Sơn, ta ở Quán Giang Khẩu, ta làm sao có thể biết nàng sự tình."

"Chẳng lẽ ngươi chưa từng có đi Hoa Sơn xem qua nàng sao?" Dương Tiển có chút không thể tin.

Thốn Tâm kỳ quái "Ta vì sao muốn đi Hoa Sơn xem nàng a?" Thốn Tâm là thật kỳ quái, cho nên mở to một đôi mắt to xem Dương Tiển bên trong tràn ngập tò mò.

Dương Tiển phù ngạch "Kia nàng khả đến Quán Giang Khẩu đi tìm ngươi?" "Vừa mới bắt đầu đã tới, sau này liền không làm gì đến đây, chính là đến đây cũng là xem liếc mắt một cái bước đi " Thốn Tâm phi thường thành thật trả lời, thành thật nhường Dương Tiển phát hỏa "Ngươi chẳng lẽ liền không biết là kỳ quái sao? Nàng vừa mới bắt đầu còn rất chịu khó , đợi đến sau này liền đừng tới, ngươi liền không có đi xem nàng?" Dương Tiển phi thường phẫn nộ hỏi.

, Chương 17

"Ta... Ta vì sao muốn đi xem nàng a?" Thốn Tâm rất là vô tội, bị Dương Tiển này lửa giận phun có chút mạc danh kỳ diệu.

"Kia làm sao ngươi liền không có hỏi một chút tam muội, nàng vì sao muốn tới nhìn ngươi, nàng sợ một mình ngươi ủy khuất, cho nên đến ngươi, nhưng là ngươi đâu, ngươi hiện tại là có này mời đến hạ nhân cùng ngươi, nhưng là tam muội cũng là một người ở Hoa Sơn, Thốn Tâm, ngươi thật sự không biết xấu hổ sao?" Dương Tiển nghe xong ý định lời nói phẫn nộ càng sâu, có chút nói không hề nghĩ ngợi liền nói thẳng xuất ra "Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiển thật sự là nhìn lầm ngươi ."

Thốn Tâm bỗng chốc liền sửng sốt, nàng hoàn toàn không thể lý giải, vì sao ngày hôm qua bọn họ còn tốt như vậy, hôm nay hắn liền vì nhất kiện mạc danh kỳ diệu sự tình cùng bản thân phát hỏa , Thốn Tâm cũng nổi giận, trực tiếp đã nghĩ đưa tay đánh Dương Tiển, nhưng là nhìn đến Dương Tiển bộ dáng giống như rất tức giận, nàng thật sự không dám hướng Dương Tiển trên người tiếp đón, chỉ có thể tiếp đón trong phòng bãi sức, hiện tại cũng bất chấp đau lòng không đau lòng , trực tiếp đem bản thân có thể nhìn đến gì đó toàn bộ đều ném tới trên đất.

"Đúng vậy! Dương Tiển, ta liền là như vậy một người, ngươi hiện khi nhìn rõ rồi chứ, có phải không phải hối hận cùng với ta , hối hận ngươi liền cút a! Cũng không phải ta cầu gả cho ngươi ! Ngươi cút, ngươi cút cho ta đi ra ngoài. . ." Thốn Tâm nói xong trực tiếp túm Dương Tiển túm đi ra ngoài, trở lại đóng cửa lại, sau đó Dương Tiển liền có thể nghe được bên trong truyền đến tiếng khóc.

Dương Tiển nói ra khẩu còn có chút hối hận , nhưng là xin lỗi lời nói lại vô luận như thế nào cũng nói không nên lời, hơn nữa hắn cũng cho rằng này thật là Thốn Tâm làm không đúng, tam muội ở bản thân đi rồi về sau còn biết đến xem nàng, sao cho nàng cũng không biết đi xem tam muội đâu? Hơn nữa, vừa rồi cũng phát ra vừa thông suốt phát hỏa, Dương Tiển nghĩ nghĩ trực tiếp đi rồi, tam muội tâm tình cũng không phải tốt lắm, hắn phải đi khuyên nhủ tam muội, phủ giả sợ hãi tam muội làm ra chuyện gì đến.

Mà Thốn Tâm vốn là chờ Dương Tiển một hồi trở về an ủi bản thân , ở nàng dĩ vãng sinh mệnh sự tình phát triển đều là cái dạng này , nhưng là Dương Tiển lại không là nàng dĩ vãng nhận thức nhân, hắn đi rồi. Thốn Tâm đợi nửa ngày không có đợi đến người đến, khóc lợi hại hơn , cuối cùng vẫn là giao long nghe được động tĩnh đi lại khuyên nửa ngày mới an ủi xuống dưới.

Sau này loại tình huống này thường xuyên phát sinh thời điểm Thốn Tâm liền nín khóc, kỳ thực sự tình gì đều trải qua một cái quá trình, nàng ở Tây Hải một ngàn hai trăm năm dưỡng thành nuông chiều tính cách, ở cùng Dương Tiển một ngàn năm trung lại bị ngạnh sinh sinh chiết chuyển qua đến đây.

Chính là sau này Thốn Tâm nghe nói Dương Thiền nhớ trần tục gả cho một phàm nhân thời điểm, Thốn Tâm còn đang suy nghĩ, Dương Tiển có phải hay không còn tại trách tự trách mình không có đi chiếu cố nàng tam muội, thế cho nên làm cho nàng tam muội học xấu, thậm chí Thốn Tâm còn tưởng Dương Tiển có phải hay không cho rằng Dương Thiền nhớ trần tục cũng là cùng bản thân này không biết liêm sỉ dâm long học .

Nhưng là giờ phút này Thốn Tâm chỉ nghĩ đến chịu ủy khuất , tưởng hồi Tây Hải. Khả là mẫu hậu giao đãi quá bản thân không thể cũng không có việc gì hồi Tây Hải, nàng cũng chỉ có thể nhường giao long hồi một chuyến Tây Hải hỏi một chút mẫu hậu Dương Tiển khí bản thân , có thể hay không Tây Hải trụ một đoạn thời gian. Mà trong khoảng thời gian này nàng thật sự là không muốn nhìn thấy Dương Tiển, cho nên đến nhà mình kinh doanh khách sạn đi trụ hai ngày, hừ, khiến cho Dương Tiển sốt ruột đi thôi!

Thốn Tâm ý tưởng là tốt lắm , nhưng là Dương Tiển lại cố tình không phối hợp, thẳng đến giao long mang theo Tây Hải long hậu không đáp ứng Thốn Tâm hồi Tây Hải tin tức trở về thời điểm, Dương Tiển đều không có tìm nàng, Thốn Tâm cảm giác bản thân tự tôn nhận đến nghiêm trọng đả kích, nhưng là lại thật sự tưởng hồi đi xem Dương Tiển vì sao không đến tìm bản thân, vì thế lại đợi hai ngày liền mang theo giao long đi trở về.

Trở về Dương phủ sau mới biết được, nguyên lai hôm đó Dương Tiển theo tự bản thân lí bị tức giận sau khi rời khỏi đây, liền trực tiếp đi tìm Dương Thiền , hai huynh muội cũng không biết nói chút gì đó, dù sao Dương Tiển là theo Dương Thiền đi rồi, đến bây giờ đều không có về nhà. Ngược lại là Mai Sơn huynh đệ tương đối lo lắng Thốn Tâm, ngày đó bọn họ tuy rằng không biết vì sao, nhưng là Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm cãi nhau bọn họ cũng là biết đến, suy nghĩ nửa ngày nguyên nhân cũng chỉ có khả năng là vì Dương Thiền, nhưng là vì sao lại không nghĩ ra.

Muốn hỏi một chút cái kia không gì không biết Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, đáng tiếc nhân gia ở Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm ầm ĩ hoàn về sau trở về ngọc tuyền sơn , Mai Sơn huynh đệ cũng không đến mức vì cái việc này tìm đi qua, chỉ có thể bản thân đoán mò.

Thốn Tâm rất là sa sút "Nga ~" một tiếng, một người đi về phòng , xem mi sơn lão đại mày nhăn sẽ không nới ra quá.

"Đại ca ngươi làm sao?" Lão nhị rất là kỳ quái hỏi.

"Không có gì, chính là cảm thấy này Tam công chúa thật đáng thương thôi." Lão đại thở dài nói đến. Lão nhị hoàn toàn không hiểu loại chuyện này, chỉ có thể cũng đi theo gật gật đầu, "Ân, là thật đáng thương."

Bọn họ là Dương Tiển huynh đệ, Dương Tiển làm cái gì bọn họ đều cảm thấy là đối , lão đại cảm thấy Thốn Tâm đáng thương đều là lòng từ bi , chân chính đáng thương Thốn Tâm cũng chỉ có trong phủ vài cái hạ nhân , về phần giao long, này giao long sức sống chỉ có phi thăng thành long, ở không có việc khác .

, Chương 18

Chỉ có trong phủ hạ nhân, như vậy trưởng thời gian cùng Thốn Tâm ở chung xuống dưới, phu nhân mỗi ngày đều là nhạc vui tươi hớn hở , nghe phu nhân nói hắn cùng gia là kết hôn hôm đó gia liền tiếp đến xuất chinh pháp chỉ, lúc tối hai người còn ầm ĩ một trận, bởi vì hằng nga đưa lễ vật, bánh trung thu. Thốn Tâm ở bọn họ trước mặt thật trực tiếp nói nàng tức giận khi bởi vì không nghĩ tới hằng nga vậy mà hội đưa một tháng bánh, hai cái nha đầu tỏ vẻ lý giải, nếu các nàng kết hôn thời điểm thu được một tháng bánh cũng sẽ thật không vui , tuy rằng nói là hằng nga bánh trung thu.

Như vậy trưởng trong thời gian, Thốn Tâm chưa từng có tại hạ nhân diện tiền sinh quá khí, đối đãi mỗi người đều là hòa hòa khí khí , vừa mới bắt đầu thời điểm mọi người đều không tin Thốn Tâm là công chúa, bởi vì thật sự là rất hiền lành , cũng chỉ có Dương Vĩ có thể theo Thốn Tâm giơ tay nhấc chân trong lúc đó nhìn ra này thật là cái hàng thật giá thật công chúa, chính là bị dưỡng thật tốt quá, trừ bỏ thích châu báu, sáng lấp lánh gì đó ngoại, cũng chính là hơi chút có chút không thông lõi đời.

Vài năm trung chưa từng gặp quá phu nhân trượng phu một mặt, nhưng là phu nhân vẫn là luôn luôn tại trong nhà, thậm chí cũng không xuất ngoại mặt đi, có chút thời điểm hai cái nha đầu còn hỏi Thốn Tâm muốn hay không đi ra ngoài dạo dạo, Thốn Tâm liền cười nói nàng hiện tại là Dương Tiển phu nhân, không thể ra đi xuất đầu lộ diện , Thốn Tâm chưa nói nàng thật sự là chịu không nổi đi ra ngoài thời điểm mỗi người xem nàng đều cùng xem quả phụ giống nhau ánh mắt. Nhưng là bọn hạ nhân lại chỉ làm này thật sự là một cái hảo nữ tử.

Sau này Dương Tiển đã trở lại, bọn họ cho rằng phu nhân xem thế này là tốt rồi qua, thật là tốt hơn , gia trở về ngày đó trời còn chưa đen hai người liền đi vào, thẳng đến ngày thứ hai đều dùng quá sớm cơm gia mới xuất ra, về phần phu nhân đều ngủ đến mau giữa trưa , bọn họ đều vi phu nhân cao hứng, nhưng là cũng chỉ có vào trong phòng đi thu thập phòng hai cái tiểu nha đầu xem trên giường vết máu nhíu mày, phu nhân này vẫn là lần đầu, gia sao liền như vậy không biết trìu mến đâu.

Bất quá đây là chủ chuyện của người ta các nàng cũng quản không xong, này ít nhất chứng minh gia thương tiếc phu nhân a! Nhưng là không nghĩ tới còn không dùng qua cơm trưa hai người liền gây gổ , Dương Vĩ là nhà giàu nhân gia sinh ra, tự nhiên tuân thủ nhà giàu nhân gia thực hiện, chủ nhân gia ở cửa đều sẽ không xa không gần thủ hai người tùy thời nghe sai sử , nếu là chủ nhân gia nói chuyện khi nghe không được , chỉ có thanh âm hơi chút lớn hơn một chút thời điểm tài năng nghe được, nhưng là ngày đó Dương Tiển cũng thất thố , thanh âm tự nhiên là bất đồng cho bình thường, bên ngoài thủ nhân tự nhiên liền nghe được.

Hai cái cô nương đều thật vi phu nhân tâm đau, theo các nàng chính là gia đau lòng tam tiểu thư, kết quả đem khí hướng phu nhân trên người tát, phu nhân là quá môn phụ nhân, có cái kia quá môn phụ nhân mỗi ngày ở bên ngoài dạo đâu, các nàng kêu phu nhân đi ra ngoài dạo phố phu nhân đều không đi, làm sao có thể nhìn tam tiểu thư đâu, sau này phu nhân liền sinh khí đi rồi, các nàng vốn là muốn đi nói cho gia , nhưng là đi qua mới biết được gia đi theo tam tiểu thư đi rồi.

Phu nhân mất, gia cũng đi rồi. Các nàng cũng không ai đi nói cho , trực tiếp trở về phòng , vẫn là ăn cơm thời điểm quản gia tới hỏi thế nào không thấy phu nhân, các nàng không nín được đã đem sự tình nói, quản gia cũng là thật không đồng ý gia thực hiện, bất quá điều này cũng không có biện pháp, chính là nhường Dương Mãnh đi ra ngoài hỏi thăm hỏi thăm phu nhân đi đâu , biết ở nhà mình khách sạn sau cũng liền không lo lắng .

Chính là chủ nhân gia đều mất, tự nhiên không có tâm tư bữa bữa dụng tâm đi làm, cấp Mai Sơn huynh đệ biến thành cái ăn liền cùng bọn họ giống nhau, kỳ thực quản gia cũng là giận chó đánh mèo, những người này đều là gia bằng hữu, thế nào cũng không biết khuyên chút, xem nhân gia vợ chồng cãi nhau mọi người mất, bọn họ vậy mà còn mỗi ngày thông suốt phóng khoáng sành ăn . Bất quá Mai Sơn huynh đệ cẩu thả quen rồi, cũng không cảm thấy có vấn đề gì. Sau này Thốn Tâm trở về sau ăn Dương Phúc cố ý tỉ mỉ làm cơm canh cũng chỉ là cảm thấy hôm nay đồ ăn so với bình thường hảo ăn một điểm.

Dương Tiển trở về thời điểm, cố ý ở Hoa Sơn chân núi trên trấn nhỏ cấp Thốn Tâm mua một cái sai, hắn đi theo tam muội đi Hoa Sơn cũng là muốn đi xem đến cùng đã xảy ra chuyện gì, sau này mới biết được tam muội là xem hơn này tài tử giai nhân chuyện xưa, Dương Tiển phẫn nộ dưới đem Hoa Sơn chung quanh mười dặm tài tử giai nhân thoại bản toàn bộ làm không có, lại quan sát tam muội một đoạn thời gian, đích xác không có ai ở tam muội chung quanh, thế này mới hồi Quán Giang Khẩu.

Chỉ là tại hạ sơn về sau thấy trên trấn nhỏ một ít nam tử mang theo thê tử của chính mình xuất ra mua này nọ, Dương Tiển liền cảm thấy bản thân có chút đối Thốn Tâm quá đáng , tuy rằng nói tam muội xem những lời này bản cùng Thốn Tâm không có gì quan hệ , nhưng là đến cùng là vì tam muội nhàm chán lợi hại, nếu là Thốn Tâm có thể cẩu nhiều bồi bồi tam muội liền sẽ không phát sinh chuyện như vậy, Dương Tiển muốn không về sau đem tam muội tiếp đến Quán Giang Khẩu đi? Dương Tiển cảm thấy này ý tưởng có thể làm, lúc đó chính nhanh đi đến một chỗ nữ tử vật phẩm trang sức sạp thượng, xem một cái nam tử làm vợ tử chọn lựa vật phẩm trang sức, nàng kia cao hứng cười, Dương Tiển liền nghĩ cấp Thốn Tâm cũng mua một cái, nhưng là hắn thật sự là không có gì tốt thẩm mỹ xem, nhìn nhìn cái kia nữ tử cao hứng thành như vậy, liền cũng cầm một cái.

, Chương 19

Dương Tiển trở lại trong phủ thời điểm cũng cảm giác được trong phủ hạ nhân xem ánh mắt mình có gì đó không đúng, Dương Tiển cũng không nghĩ nhiều, chính là nhìn một vòng Mai Sơn huynh đệ sau đem Hao Thiên Khuyển lưu lại phải đi tìm Thốn Tâm , hi vọng Thốn Tâm không có tức giận như vậy .

Dương Tiển ý tưởng là tốt đẹp, chẳng qua ở cửa đã bị giao long ngăn cản, Dương Tiển không không nể mặt kêu Thốn Tâm, chính là năng lực đi tìm Mai Sơn huynh đệ uống rượu, chờ đến buổi tối về sau lại nói, nào biết đâu rằng buổi tối giao long còn tại cửa chống đỡ, vì thế Dương Tiển biết này khẳng định là Thốn Tâm ý tứ, chính là Dương Tiển bản thân cũng biết bản thân ngày ấy đối Thốn Tâm quá đáng chút, không nghĩ hôm nay ở cãi nhau, sử cái thủ thuật che mắt trực tiếp đi vào, đi vào thời điểm thuận tay tìm một đạo kết giới, nhường bên ngoài giao long vô kế khả thi.

Thốn Tâm nghe thấy trong phòng có động tĩnh chạy nhanh đảo mắt nhìn, đúng là Dương Tiển, lại vội vàng chuyển qua thân mình. Dương Tiển bị Thốn Tâm này động tác nhỏ biến thành buồn cười không được.

Từ trong lòng xuất ra kia mai kim xoa đưa tới Thốn Tâm mắt trước mặt, Thốn Tâm dỗi không tiếp, Dương Tiển thanh âm rất là sa sút nói đến "Ngươi đã không thích ta đây liền ném." Nói xong rất là sát có chuyện lạ thở dài, Dương Tiển là thật cảm thấy đau đầu, kỳ thực mua trở về hắn cũng cảm thấy không thích hợp, Thốn Tâm kia kiện này nọ là như vậy một cái kim xoa có thể so được với , bản thân kia như vậy một cái này nọ trở về, làm không tốt lại biến thành Thốn Tâm tức giận , cái này thấy Thốn Tâm không vui, liền nghĩ rõ ràng ném quên đi.

Thốn Tâm nghe được Dương Tiển lời nói vội vàng xoay người đoạt đi lại, hừ, đều nói tặng người , còn muốn lấy đi, thật sự là keo kiệt. Thốn Tâm vuốt ve trong tay kim xoa, thợ khéo không tinh tế, chất lượng cũng không tốt, nhưng là mài sáng lấp lánh , phóng đứng lên xem còn rất đẹp mắt , Thốn Tâm liền cười hì hì lấy ra bản thân bảo vật gói to phóng đi vào.

Thế này mới trở lại hảo hảo đánh giá Dương Tiển, vậy mà mặc vẫn là kia một ngày quần áo, Thốn Tâm cảm giác bản thân đều không thể nhẫn nhịn , tuy rằng nói này quần áo chất liệu chúc tiên phẩm, sẽ không bẩn, nhưng là làm sao có thể ở trên người mặc hơn nửa tháng đâu? Lôi kéo Dương Tiển liền hướng phòng ngủ mặt sau trong ao mặt đi.

Đến địa phương liền bắt đầu thoát Dương Tiển quần áo, Dương Tiển còn tưởng rằng Thốn Tâm là có cái gì khác ý tưởng đâu, chính là nhíu mày nhìn nhìn nơi này, xem ra Thốn Tâm trong khoảng thời gian này nghiên cứu rất nhiều tiểu bản a! Dương Tiển vẫn là cảm thấy có chút không tốt, nhưng là đã thê tử yêu cầu , trượng phu tự nhiên là không thể cự tuyệt , huống chi vẫn là một cái chọc giận thê tử trượng phu.

Vì thế đợi đến sự tình xong xuôi về sau Thốn Tâm còn có chút mơ hồ, không là mang theo Dương Tiển đến tắm rửa sao? Làm sao có thể phát sinh chuyện như vậy đâu? Bất quá lần này đổ là không có đau, còn rất thoải mái , thoải mái đều muốn lại đến vài lần , Thốn Tâm yên lặng tưởng, về phần Dương Tiển mới không có tâm tình tưởng mấy thứ này, hắn chính vội vàng vận công đâu.

Thốn Tâm tưởng cùng Dương Tiển biểu đạt một chút bản thân tốt đẹp nguyện vọng, nhưng nhìn gặp Dương Tiển nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, bĩu môi bước đi , xem ra Dương Tiển là mệt mỏi. Ai! Quả nhiên mẫu hậu nói bản thân cùng Dương Tiển kết hôn sau không sẽ hạnh phúc không là giả a! Người này loại thể lực cùng long tộc so kém xa, bản thân tuy rằng cũng rất mệt, nhưng là cũng không đến mức muốn nghỉ ngơi một hồi a!

Lúc này Dương Tiển không biết Thốn Tâm ý tưởng, nếu đã biết thế nào cũng phải lôi kéo Thốn Tâm đại chiến ba trăm hiệp, vãn hồi bản thân làm nam nhân tôn nghiêm.

Dương Tiển sau khi trở về không có nói Dương Thiền sự tình, Thốn Tâm cũng không có đề, Mai Sơn huynh đệ cũng thật có nhãn lực không có nói, về phần Hao Thiên Khuyển, hắn chỉ cần có xương cốt ăn là đến nơi, cái khác cùng hắn không có gì quan hệ.

Thời gian ở phàm nhân trong mắt là một cái thật bất quá thì gì đó, nhưng là ở thần tiên trong mắt khả năng không đáng giá tiền nhất chính là thời gian , trong khoảng thời gian này cũng không có gì đại sự phát sinh, trừ bỏ Thốn Tâm không chịu ngồi yên lôi kéo Dương Tiển ra ngoài dạo dạo, hoặc là hai người ầm ĩ hai câu, hiện tại Dương Tiển là phát hiện , Thốn Tâm chính là này tính tình, đại sự việc nhỏ đều có thể cùng ngươi ầm ĩ hai câu, nhưng là bất quá một hồi sẽ không sự , cho nên Dương Tiển cũng không biết, mỗi lần cãi nhau sau Thốn Tâm đều đang đợi hắn đến an ủi, đáng tiếc một lần đều đợi không được sau cũng liền không chờ mong .

Trong khoảng thời gian này không có phát sinh cái gì đại sự, chính là Dương Tiển không biết vì sao trở nên yêu đọc sách , mỗi lần xem thời điểm còn đều dùng phát lực làm cái thủ thuật che mắt, ngoại nhân nhìn qua thời điểm chính là trống rỗng, thực thật là vô tự thiên thư. Nhưng là nhiều người như vậy chi có mỗi ngày buổi tối bị Dương Tiển ép buộc Thốn Tâm biết trong khoảng thời gian này Dương Tiển mỗi ngày xem là cái gì vậy.

Kỳ thực Dương Tiển cũng không phải vô duyên vô cớ xem mấy thứ này, chẳng qua là có một ngày hai người xong việc sau Thốn Tâm trong lúc vô ý nhấc lên một câu vẫn là hi vọng về sau đứa nhỏ có thể sử long thân, bằng không nhân loại thể lực quá kém , Dương Tiển tự nhiên rất hiếu kỳ hỏi vì sao nghĩ như vậy, Thốn Tâm đầu óc cũng chưa quá liền nói thẳng xuất ra , từ ngày đó sau Dương Tiển liền lập chí cho Thốn Tâm này long trễ trễ sượng mặt giường, mà bọn họ không cãi nhau phân phòng ngủ gặp thời hậu Dương Tiển đều là có thể làm đến .

, Chương 20

Thời gian vội vàng qua hai năm, nhưng là này hai năm trung Dương Thiền một lần đều chưa có tới, đều là Dương Tiển nhìn nàng. Thốn Tâm có một lần rốt cục hỏi một chút Dương Tiển đến cùng như thế nào?

Dương Tiển ấp úng nửa ngày cũng chưa nói ra cái nguyên cớ đến, chính là vẫn là luôn luôn không nhường Dương Thiền đến, mà là chính bản thân hắn đi. Dương Tiển kỳ thực xem Thốn Tâm tò mò rất mạnh ánh mắt cũng là khó chịu a! Hắn cũng là gần nhất mới biết được nguyên lai Dương Thiền đã từng cũng học giả Thốn Tâm thỉnh quá hạ nhân, nhưng là bị lừa rối tinh rối mù, Dương Tiển đã biết về sau đem nhân tìm xuất ra, đến địa phủ đưa hắn tổ tông tám đời mệnh cách đều sửa lại vừa thông suốt mới tiêu hỏa, gần nhất Dương Tiển đang nghĩ tới nghĩ như thế nào cái biện pháp đem trong phủ vài cái hạ nhân làm đi đâu, không chỉ có là Dương Thiền, liền ngay cả Mai Sơn huynh đệ xem mấy người kia đều có gì đó không đúng.

Dương Tiển không biết đó là bởi vì mỗi lần hắn cùng Thốn Tâm gây gổ, những người đó luôn khuyên cũng không khuyên, thậm chí Hao Thiên Khuyển còn vui sướng khi người gặp họa , bọn họ này đó hạ nhân đều nhẫn không xong, huống chi là Thốn Tâm đâu?

Chính là Thốn Tâm hiện thời cũng không phải lúc trước cái kia Tây Hải Tam công chúa , vài năm nay Dương Tiển đã dần dần đem Thốn Tâm tính tình ma bình một ít , hơn nữa mỗi lần buổi tối xong việc sau, nàng cũng nghe Dương Tiển lời nói vận chuyển vài cái chu thiên pháp lực, hiện tại ban ngày cơ hồ đều là ở cùng giao long đối luyện, thời gian còn lại không là cấp Dương Tiển làm hai kiện quần áo, chính là nghiên cứu một chút pha trà tay nghề, còn sống cùng Dương Vĩ học lưỡng đạo đồ ăn.

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy nếu ngày cứ như vậy quá đi xuống cũng không phải là không thể được, dù sao cùng Dương Tiển ngày đi nhất ầm ĩ còn rèn luyện giọng đâu, Dương Tiển cũng tốt lắm, mỗi lần chọc bản thân tức giận đều là liếc mắt một cái không cổ họng, đợi đến bản thân mắng đủ liền tự giác đi ra ngoài, chờ đến buổi tối hết giận liền lại đã trở lại, cho nên đôi vợ chồng này cũng không hiểu tìm được một loại ở chung hình thức, khả là có chút thời điểm lão thiên gia là tổng sẽ không làm cho người ta hảo hảo quá đi xuống .

Dương Tiển đến Hoa Sơn thời điểm Dương Thiền không lại, chính là bảo liên đăng lóe ra quang mang chói mắt, Dương Tiển cảm thấy không thích hợp, thực hiện đem nơi này một ngày trước chuyện đã xảy ra toàn bộ nhìn một lần, mới biết được tam muội bị nguyên lai mua đến cái kia hạ nhân mang đi , nói là Hoa Sơn chân núi có yêu nghiệt quấy phá, Dương Thiền không nghi ngờ có hắn trực tiếp đi theo đi, thậm chí người nọ nói cấp, Dương Thiền bảo liên đăng đều chưa kịp mang đã bị lôi đi , hiện tại xem ra trăm phần trăm chi trăm sự đã xảy ra chuyện, Dương Tiển ta hận, lúc trước nên trực tiếp giết người này .

Nhưng là hiện ở hối hận có vô sự dư bổ, Dương Tiển mang theo bảo liên đăng đi Hoa Sơn chân núi tìm tam muội , bất quá có lẽ cũng là tác quái yêu vật không hiểu được Dương Thiền có lợi hại như vậy bảo vật cũng không biết Dương Thiền còn có một lợi hại hơn ca ca, chính là bản thân thông đồng cái kia tên là nghiêm thường nam tử muốn trảo một cái nữ tử đến tạm hoãn một chút nhiều ngày không nữ nhân buồn khổ, nghiêm thường xem bất quá Dương Thiền liền đem nhân mang đến .

Dương Thiền đến địa phương liền cảm giác không thích hợp, nhưng là thật sự không là cái kia vạn năm giao long đối thủ, chỉ có thể bất đắc dĩ bị bắt , kia giao long xem Dương Thiền bộ dáng không sai vẫn là cái thần tiên, vậy mà nghĩ thành thân, hiện tại chính phái nghiêm thường đi ra ngoài mua thành thân dùng gì đó đâu, Dương Tiển chính là nghiêm thường đến giao long động phủ.

Kia giao long vừa thấy nghiêm thường mang theo nhân trở về, liền cảm giác không đúng, đợi đến Dương Tiển vung tay lên giải Dương Thiền giam cầm càng là trực tiếp xoay người bỏ chạy, nó là ngàn năm giao long không giả, thế nhưng là tuyệt đối không là trước mắt này nam nhân đối thủ, đáng tiếc là hắn đánh giá cao bản thân, hắn không chỉ có không phải là đối thủ của Dương Tiển, hắn liên tiếp Dương Tiển trước mặt chạy trốn năng lực đều không có, trực tiếp bị Dương Tiển tạo thành toái cặn bã, mà cái kia nghiêm thường liền xem cái kia giao long đại vương ở trước mắt mình bị bóp nát, trực tiếp sợ tới mức hôn mê bất tỉnh, Dương Tiển cũng không để ý hắn, chính là đem Dương Thiền ôm ở trong lòng an ủi.

Dương Thiền lần này xem như cũng sợ hãi , nhào vào ca ca trong lòng khóc hảo không thương tâm, Dương Tiển nhân cơ hội nói muốn không đi Quán Giang Khẩu trụ thượng một đoạn thời gian, Dương Thiền sợ hãi dưới đáp ứng, nhưng là đợi đến trở về Hoa Sơn thời điểm lại thay đổi , Dương Tiển vừa tức vừa vội, rõ ràng mặc kệ , trực tiếp lưu lại Dương Thiền một người ở Hoa Sơn, bản thân chạy đi tìm cái kia không biết sống chết phàm nhân đi, nào biết nói giữa đường lại bị muội muội ngăn cản, lý do dĩ nhiên là cái gì "Nói đến cùng hắn cũng đối ta tốt quá, nhị ca, tiêu trừ của hắn trí nhớ, buông tha hắn đi!" Dương Tiển không đồng ý, Dương Thiền liền nói buông tha hắn liền cùng ca ca hội Quán Giang Khẩu.

Dương Tiển trong nháy mắt trở nên có chút khó chịu, vì sao bản thân lo lắng muội muội muốn tiếp muội muội đi nhà mình trong nhà tiểu trụ một đoạn thời gian, còn phải muốn thông qua "Uy hiếp" một phàm nhân? Dương Tiển suy nghĩ phức tạp dưới cũng không nghĩ nhiều, trực tiếp tiêu người nọ trí nhớ, mang theo Dương Thiền trở về Quán Giang Khẩu.

Dương Thiền đã đến nhường tất cả mọi người thật cao hứng, trừ bỏ Dương Mãnh Dương phủ Kiều Cơ Vương Cơ, Dương Vĩ tuy rằng cũng không thích Dương Thiền, nhưng là cũng không có nhiều chán ghét, gia tuy rằng cùng phu nhân cãi nhau đại bộ phận là vì tam tiểu thư, nhưng là tam tiểu thư dù sao cũng là vô tội a!

, Chương 21

Thốn Tâm đối Dương Thiền đã đến không có gì tỏ vẻ, chính là lúc tối tự mình xuống bếp làm lưỡng đạo đồ ăn, toàn bộ quá trình Kiều Cơ Vương Cơ hầu hạ ăn cơm nhân bưng trà đổ nước, Dương Thiền xem hai người nghĩ muốn bản thân mệnh nghiêm thường lại là một trận khó chịu.

Dương Tiển thấy thế sử cái ánh mắt cấp Thốn Tâm, làm cho nàng nói cho hai cái cô nương đừng nữa nơi này chọc tam muội mắt , đi xuống đi! Đáng tiếc Thốn Tâm không thấy biết, biết bị Dương Tiển trừng mắt nhìn hai mắt mới có cảm giác, đáng tiếc hoàn toàn lý giải không xong Dương Tiển dùng ánh mắt biểu đạt một loạt ngôn ngữ, Dương Tiển bất đắc dĩ chỉ có thể mở miệng "Kiều Cơ, Vương Cơ, các ngươi không cần hầu hạ , cũng đi xuống ăn cơm đi!" Hai người nghe xong Dương Tiển lời nói cũng là nhìn nhìn Thốn Tâm, không thấy được cái gì phản bác lời nói thế này mới làm thi lễ lui xuống.

Nhưng là hai vị cô nương không biết các nàng thiện giải nhân ý ở Dương Thiền trong mắt xem đó là cười nhạo bản thân, tuy rằng nàng cũng không biết bản thân vì sao lại có này con có thể quái ý tưởng.

Ăn cơm xong về sau Thốn Tâm cấp Dương Thiền đưa đi qua vài món quần áo, đều là bản thân tác phẩm mới không có mặc quá , Dương Thiền cảm ơn sau liền nói chính mình mệt mỏi , muốn ngủ . Thốn Tâm thấy thế cũng không thể nói ta là ngươi nhị ca kêu lên đến ngươi tán gẫu khai đạo của ngươi, xem Dương Thiền thật sự là vô tâm tư cùng bản thân tán gẫu, chỉ có thể buông tha cho. Chính là trở lại phòng về sau bị Dương Tiển than thở bộ dáng biến thành khó chịu, hai người có thể lần đầu nằm ở trên giường đơn thuần ngủ.

Ngày thứ hai thời điểm Thốn Tâm dậy sớm, nàng cảm thấy tối hôm qua Dương Tiển khả năng cảm thấy bản thân đối hắn muội muội không đủ để bụng, hôm nay sớm đứng lên đi phòng bếp nấu cơm, còn nhường Kiều Cơ cùng Vương Cơ không cần phải xen vào bản thân trong viện , đi hầu hạ tam tiểu thư đi! Kiều Cơ Vương Cơ hai người không tình nguyện đi Dương Thiền nơi nào.

Dương Tiển tỉnh lại thời điểm không có gặp Thốn Tâm liền có chút buồn bực, sẽ không lại tức giận đi? Xuất môn thời điểm hỏi giao long một tiếng mới biết được phải đi phòng bếp làm điểm tâm đi, kết hôn nhiều năm như vậy còn chưa từng thấy Thốn Tâm như thế hiền lành thời điểm, Dương Tiển thầm nghĩ "Thật đúng là dính muội muội hết."

Ở trong sân đánh một bộ quyền, cũng lười quản giao long mỗi ngày buổi sáng lẻn, chính là hôm nay đợi nửa ngày còn không gặp Kiều Cơ Vương Cơ quá tới thu thập phòng, thu công sau không khỏi hỏi một câu, đương đắc biết bị Thốn Tâm phái đi qua hầu hạ Dương Thiền, Dương Tiển thầm nghĩ một tiếng hỏng rồi chạy nhanh hướng tới tam muội phòng chạy tới.

Nào biết nói đi qua thời điểm đã chuyện xấu , ba người đã ầm ỹ . Dương Thiền nơi nào có thể làm cho quá hai cái hồi hương sinh ra phụ nhân, trong lúc nhất thời rơi xuống hạ phong, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn quả thực là xấu hổ và giận dữ muốn chết, Dương Tiển xem bất quá đi trực tiếp tiến lên một đạo pháp lực đem hai người chém ra sân.

Hai cái cô nương xem thế này nhưng là bị dọa đến không rõ, tuy rằng nói đã sớm biết chủ thân phận của người ta, nhưng là trừ bỏ thấy bọn họ bay qua vài lần lại chưa từng có cách dùng lực động quá bản thân đám người, xem thế này bị dùng xong pháp lực huy đi ra ngoài, cũng thật thật sự là bị dọa cái chết khiếp, một đường khóc tìm Thốn Tâm đi.

Thốn Tâm đã biết về sau rất là kỳ quái hỏi "Các ngươi làm sao có thể cùng tam thánh mẫu gây gổ đâu?"

Kiều Cơ cùng Vương Cơ nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái mới thong thả nói xảy ra chuyện trải qua, nguyên lai là hôm nay Dương Thiền mở cửa liền thấy hai người liền hỏi bọn hắn đến làm chi , hai người tự nhiên nói là phu nhân làm cho bọn họ đi lại hầu hạ tam tiểu thư , Dương Thiền nói không dùng người hầu hạ, làm cho nàng nhóm trở về đi! Hai người liền nói bản thân là Thốn Tâm phái tới , cũng không thể trực tiếp đi, không bằng chúng ta liền quét dọn quét dọn tam tiểu thư sân, cũng không vào trong phòng, nào biết đâu rằng Dương Thiền không biết vì sao liền phát hỏa, khiến cho hai người trở về. Hai người nhịn không được liền nói câu, ngươi cũng không phải nơi đây chủ nhân, dựa vào cái gì đuổi chúng ta đi, ba người này liền gây gổ .

Thốn Tâm sau khi nghe xong đau đầu nhu nhu trán của bản thân "Nếu không các ngươi đi trước cửa hàng thượng tránh tránh đầu sóng ngọn gió, Dương Tiển rất là đau sủng này muội muội, các ngươi vẫn là tránh đi hảo." Hai người nghe xong có chút thất lạc không từng nói cái gì, chính là trong lòng có chút khó chịu, các nàng đều là không gia nhân, vài năm nay đều muốn Dương phủ làm gia , lần này nói thật dễ nghe một điểm là đi ra ngoài tránh đầu sóng ngọn gió, nói không xuôi tai chính là bị chủ nhân gia đuổi đi ra ngoài, trong lúc nhất thời không khỏi có chút thương cảm.

"Ai nha, xem các ngươi hai cái, cũng không phải không cho các ngươi đã trở lại, đợi đến Dương Tiển không tức giận như vậy , ta liền tiếp các ngươi trở về, hơn nữa các ngươi cũng thừa dịp trong khoảng thời gian này hảo hảo học học quản trướng, đợi đến tìm được hợp ý nam tử sau ta liền đem cửa hàng cho các ngươi làm của hồi môn... ." Thốn Tâm lời còn chưa nói hết đã bị hai người đánh gãy "Phu nhân ngươi mau đừng nói như vậy, chúng ta là ngài mua xuống , cả đời chính là ngài người, nơi nào nói cái gì lấy hay không lấy chồng a?" Vương Cơ khóc nói.

"Phu nhân, không là ta nói, chúng ta đều là ngài mua xuống , trong nhà chi cũng đều là ngài cửa hàng, vì sao ngài còn muốn như thế chịu gia khí đâu?" Kiều Cơ rất là bất mãn hỏi.

, Chương 22

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy có chút thảm đạm cười "Các ngươi còn nhỏ, có một số việc các ngươi không hiểu."

Thốn Tâm không biết, Kiều Cơ Vương Cơ cũng không biết, lúc này Dương Tiển ngay tại nhất tường chi cách địa phương, hắn vốn là tính toán đi lại tìm kia hai cái khi dễ hắn muội muội hạ nhân , nhưng là không nghĩ tới vậy mà bị bản thân nghe được ba người đối thoại.

"Phu nhân, chúng ta cũng không có khác ý tứ, chính là cảm thấy ngài trải qua khổ." Vương Cơ nhìn Thốn Tâm sắc mặt có chút không đúng chạy nhanh nói đến, xem xem Thốn Tâm không có sinh khí còn nói thêm "Chúng ta cũng không có châm ngòi ngài cùng gia trong đó quan hệ, chính là xem từ gia sau khi trở về, các ngài giống như luôn luôn đều ở cãi nhau. Chúng ta cùng ngài không giống với, chúng ta nếu là sở gả không thuộc mình, cả đời rất nhanh đi qua , nhưng là ngài đâu?" Vương Cơ nói rơi nước mắt , nàng là thật đau Thốn Tâm, có một lần cùng Thốn Tâm tán gẫu đứng lên mới biết được, hiện tại Thốn Tâm ở trong nhân loại thì tương đương với nhân loại mười hai tuổi đứa nhỏ, xem nàng vốn mỗi ngày thông suốt phóng khoáng , nhưng là hiện tại dám bị ma ra một bộ không vui không buồn bộ dáng, là thật thay nàng đau lòng.

"Các ngươi không biết Dương Tiển tên này ở tam giới bên trong đại biểu là cái gì, ta hiện tại có thể tính là bị nhà mẹ đẻ đuổi ra đến, Dương Tiển đáng thương ta mới cùng ta kết hôn , ta cách nơi này còn có thể đi nơi nào? Ta là phạm vào thiên luật nhân, trừ bỏ Dương Tiển cũng sẽ không có người khác dám can đảm thu lưu ta ." Thốn Tâm nói xong rất là thảm đạm cười, chính là thật buồn cười, hiện tại nàng mới hiểu được, nguyên lai lúc trước bản thân đến cùng có bao nhiêu ngốc. Mang theo Dương Tiển đến đoạt châu báu, nếu là quá không tốt trực tiếp cách lại đi tìm Tây hồ thái tử, thật là thật buồn cười a!

"Phu nhân!" Vương Cơ Kiều Cơ xem nói xong nói xong rơi lệ Thốn Tâm rất là lo lắng kêu một tiếng, Thốn Tâm xoa xoa nước mắt "Không nói , ta chạy nhanh mang bọn ngươi dọn dẹp một chút này nọ đi, nếu là bị Dương Tiển đãi đến, không thể thiếu các ngươi một chút người đứng đầu hàng ăn."

"Hừ, phu nhân, chúng ta lại không có làm sai cái gì, nàng vốn chính là đến làm khách , nơi nào có làm khách làm như vậy ." Kiều Cơ thấy Thốn Tâm sắc mặt tốt lắm một điểm lại bắt đầu oán giận .

"Hừ, còn có cái kia mi sơn huynh đệ, mỗi lần đều trơ mắt xem gia cùng ngươi cãi nhau, cũng không nói khuyên nhất khuyên gia."

"Tốt lắm, các ngươi đừng oán giận , Dương Tiển sự tình nơi nào là người khác có thể quản , hơn nữa ta đều không tức giận, các ngươi tác phong cái gì a?"

"Ai nha, phu nhân..." Ba người thanh âm càng ngày càng xa, thẳng đến hoàn toàn nghe không được thanh âm , Dương Tiển mới thoát lực dường như bỗng chốc ngã vào trên tường.

Nguyên lai Thốn Tâm là nghĩ như vậy, bản thân đáng thương nhiều người , nhưng là lấy về nhà chỉ có nàng một cái a! Nàng làm sao có thể như vậy nghĩ sao? Còn có hắn dĩ nhiên là không biết trong nhà chi nơi phát ra, hôm nay vừa nghe mới biết được vậy mà đều là Thốn Tâm biến thành, Dương Tiển nghĩ trong phủ hạ nhân, bản thân mỗi bữa cơm cái ăn, uống rượu nguyên chất, hạ quân cờ đều là ngọc chất , lại nhất tưởng bản thân ngày thường sở mặc quần áo, vậy mà chưa từng có nghĩ tới nơi phát ra nơi nào, xem ra chính mình thật là đối Thốn Tâm thật không thể giải thích a!

Nhưng là kia hai nữ nhân lời nói có phải không quá nhiều? Dương Tiển nhíu mày nghĩ, xem ra đích xác hẳn là tưởng cái biện pháp gì đem kia hai người đem ra ngoài , không bằng cứ dựa theo vừa rồi Thốn Tâm nói cái kia biện pháp, gả đi ra ngoài? Ân, không đơn giản là này hai cái, còn có những người đó cũng không thể lưu, hai người kia là này ý tưởng, khó tránh khỏi mặt khác nhân cũng có ý nghĩ này, chính là không thể bỗng chốc đều đuổi ra đi, cấp Thốn Tâm cái hoãn vừa chậm thời gian, như vậy tưởng định sau Dương Tiển liền đi ra ngoài, kia hai cái bà ba hoa giải quyết , nhưng là Thốn Tâm tựa hồ cùng tam muội có chút hiểu lầm , bản thân vẫn là đi trước khuyên nhất khuyên tam muội , chờ đến lúc tối ở đi khuyên Thốn Tâm.

Dương Tiển đến Dương Thiền nơi nào thời điểm Dương Thiền đang ở một người rơi lệ, nàng cũng biết gần nhất nàng phi thường không thích hợp, nhưng là nàng là thật cảm thấy rất khó chịu, nàng không biết vì sao từ nhị ca kết hôn về sau cái gì đều thay đổi, Hoa Sơn chính là một cái đất phong, nơi nào không có người nhà của mình, không có bạn của tự mình, nhưng là Quán Giang Khẩu hiện tại cũng không phải là mình gia , hiện tại Quán Giang Khẩu là nhị ca cùng Nhị tẩu gia, nàng tham luyến kia một phần gia ấm áp, đáng tiếc thiên hạ to lớn nhưng không có một chỗ là nhà nàng, lần này trở về nhị ca nơi này tiểu trụ, vậy mà bị hai cái hạ nhân mắng, đúng vậy! Hiện tại bản thân chẳng qua là nơi này khách nhân, mà không là chủ nhân.

Dương Tiển đi lên phía trước vỗ vỗ Dương Thiền bả vai, nữ hài tử tâm tư hắn không biết, hắn cũng chỉ là cho rằng Dương Thiền là vì kia hai cái hạ nhân "Các nàng một hồi bước đi, ngươi không cần thương tâm ." Dương Thiền nghe xong cũng là mạnh lắc đầu, nàng muốn không phải như vậy, đuổi đi kia hai cái thì thế nào? Nơi này đã không là nhà nàng .

Dương Thiền đẩy ra Dương Tiển muốn đi, bị Dương Tiển ngăn lại đến "Ngươi muốn đi đâu?" "Ta phải về nhà" "Nơi này chính là nhà ngươi, ngươi còn muốn đi đâu?" "Không, nơi này không là nhà ta, ta chỉ là nơi này khách nhân, ngươi cùng Nhị tẩu mới là này gia chủ nhân." Dương Tiển chính phát sầu nên nói như thế nào đâu, liền nghe thấy Thốn Tâm thong thả mở miệng "Xem ra ta mới là cái kia nên rời đi nhân a!"

Generated By QuickTranslator


	6. Chi hoa khai thời tiết lại phùng quân 2

, Chương 23

Dương Tiển quay đầu lại liền thấy Thốn Tâm một mặt thảm đạm xem bản thân cùng tam muội, lại quay đầu tam muội cũng là vẻ mặt ủy khuất, Dương Tiển buồn bực, này ứng nên làm cái gì bây giờ đâu?

Bất quá Thốn Tâm không có cấp Dương Tiển buồn bực thời gian, trực tiếp xoay người đi rồi. Dương Thiền mặc dù có điểm Thốn Tâm đoạt bản thân ca ca khó chịu, nhưng có phải thế không thật sự muốn xem ca ca chị dâu nháo mâu thuẫn, chạy nhanh nhường Dương Tiển đuổi theo Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiển vẫn là có chút không yên lòng muội muội, trải qua Dương Thiền luôn mãi cam đoan, hơn nữa lo lắng Thốn Tâm, đến cùng vẫn là truy Thốn Tâm đi.

Dương Tiển đuổi tới Thốn Tâm thời điểm Thốn Tâm đang ở thu thập này nọ, Dương Tiển tiến lên đem Thốn Tâm hai tay đè lại "Thốn Tâm ngươi làm cái gì vậy?"

Thốn Tâm thật sâu hít một hơi "Ta không sao, ta chỉ là cảm thấy hiện tại tam muội đang ở nổi nóng, không ngại ta đi ra ngoài một đoạn thời gian làm cho nàng bình tĩnh bình tĩnh." Thốn Tâm nói xong tiếp tục thu thập bản thân gì đó.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi. . ." Dương Tiển tạm dừng sau một lúc lâu mới lại mở miệng "Làm sao ngươi sẽ không tài cán vì ta suy nghĩ một chút đâu?" Dương Tiển nói xong rất là mỏi mệt ngồi xuống một bên ghế tựa, thế cho nên hắn không nhìn thấy bởi vì bản thân một câu nói mà rơi lệ đầy mặt nhân.

Thốn Tâm cấp tốc đem bản thân trên mặt nước mắt lau sạch sẽ, cũng không động tác chính là lẳng lặng chờ Dương Tiển mở miệng.

"Mẫu thân trước khi lâm chung dặn cho ta chăm sóc thật tốt tam muội, nhưng là ta hiện thời lại..." Dương Tiển dừng một chút "Ngươi cũng biết lần này ta vì sao mang tam muội trở về sao?" Thốn Tâm tự nhiên lắc đầu.

"Tam muội một người ở Hoa Sơn tịch mịch, nhìn ngươi ở Quán Giang Khẩu có hạ nhân làm bạn liền cũng tìm một người, nào biết nói người nọ lại chính là mưu toan nhường tam muội trợ hắn thành tiên, tam muội phát hiện người nọ ý đồ liền đem nhân đuổi đi, nào biết đâu rằng người nọ ghi hận trong lòng, vậy mà cấu kết một cái ngàn năm giao long đem tam muội bắt đi, nếu là ta ở trễ đi một hồi, chỉ sợ nhìn thấy cũng chỉ là tam muội thi thể , mẫu thân dặn ta chiếu cố tam muội, ta lại đem nàng chiếu cố thành như vậy, ta..." Dương Tiển thống khổ nhắm lại đôi mắt.

Thốn Tâm nghe xong Dương Tiển lời nói cũng là chấn kinh rồi một phen, nhưng là nói đến cùng chẳng qua là bởi vì Dương Thiền thức nhân không rõ mà thôi. Nhưng là bản thân lại cố tình không thể nói ra lời như vậy, Dương Tiển đối này muội muội yêu càng tánh mạng bản thân không phải không biết, nhưng là lúc này Dương Thiền đối bản thân không thân cận đã hình thành, vì bọn họ huynh muội cảm tình, bản thân càng hẳn là rời đi mới là a. Thốn Tâm trong nháy mắt cảm giác có chút nản lòng thoái chí, nàng làm cho tới hôm nay tình trạng này đến cùng là vì cái gì a! Thật sự liền giống như Kiều Cơ hỏi, chẳng lẽ bản thân về sau cả đời đều phải như vậy qua sao? Thần tiên cả đời a?

Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến đây lại bắt đầu thu thập này nọ, Dương Tiển nghe được động tĩnh mở to mắt liền thấy Thốn Tâm còn tại thu thập này nọ, bỗng chốc liền nổi giận, ta đều theo như ngươi nói nhiều như vậy , chẳng lẽ ngươi vẫn là không thể lý giải ta sao?

"Ngươi đừng thu thập , ta mang theo tam muội đi ra ngoài giải giải sầu." Dương Tiển trực tiếp đi qua ngăn trở Thốn Tâm thu thập này nọ động tác, ngữ khí không là tốt lắm nói đến.

Thốn Tâm biết Dương Tiển là hiểu lầm vội vàng kéo Dương Tiển liền muốn ly khai thân mình "Dương Tiển, ta không là với ngươi dỗi. Chính là tình huống hiện tại ta không thích hợp cùng ngươi muội muội đứng ở một chỗ, ta có thể đi trước bên ngoài trụ thượng một đoạn thời gian, mấy ngày này ngươi khuyên nhủ ngươi muội muội, đợi đến nàng cảm xúc bình thản một điểm ta rồi trở về."

Dương Tiển nghe xong Thốn Tâm lời nói sửng sốt một chút, nghĩ nghĩ thật là giống như Thốn Tâm nói thông thường, hiện tại chỉ có hai người tách ra tài năng nhường tam muội cảm xúc bình thản một điểm, khả là như thế này nhường Thốn Tâm rời đi có phải không phải có chút rất bất cận nhân tình , Dương Tiển không khỏi nhớ tới cương mới nghe Thốn Tâm nói "Ta hiện tại có thể tính là bị nhà mẹ đẻ đuổi ra đến, Dương Tiển đáng thương ta mới cùng ta kết hôn , ta cách nơi này còn có thể đi nơi nào? Ta là phạm vào thiên luật nhân, trừ bỏ Dương Tiển cũng sẽ không có người khác dám can đảm thu lưu ta ." Không biết vì sao đột nhiên liền cảm thấy tuyệt đối không thể để cho Thốn Tâm rời đi.

"Không, Thốn Tâm, ngươi đã gả cùng Dương Tiển làm vợ, ngươi đó là dương gia chủ nhân, làm sao ngươi có thể ra ở riêng đâu. Ngươi an tâm đợi, ta đãi tam muội đi ra ngoài giải giải sầu, ta cũng hồi lâu không có cùng tam muội đi ra ngoài qua, có lẽ ở bên ngoài tam muội tâm tình hội hảo một điểm." Dương Tiển giữ chặt Thốn Tâm hai tay nói đến "Ngươi an tâm ở trong nhà chờ, chờ ta ở mang tam muội trở về thời điểm hết thảy đều sẽ biến tốt."

Thốn Tâm xem Dương Tiển tuấn mỹ khuôn mặt gật gật đầu, "Đi thôi, đi thôi, tốt nhất đừng đã trở lại, khiến cho ta một người đợi đi!" Có chút nói là nhất định không thể nói , vì thế Thốn Tâm chỉ có thể nhìn Dương Tiển rời đi, xem Dương Tiển xoay người đối bản thân ôn nhu nói "Ta không ở trong khoảng thời gian này chăm sóc thật tốt bản thân." Thốn Tâm mỉm cười gật đầu, "Dương Tiển, ngươi chưa bao giờ biết ta luôn luôn thật hội chiếu cố bản thân, là ngươi luôn luôn không hiểu chiếu cố ta mà thôi." Thốn Tâm cúi đầu xem bị Dương Tiển làm loạn quần áo cười khổ không thôi.

, Chương 24

Thốn Tâm đến cùng còn là không có ở tại Dương phủ, mà là mang theo vài món quần áo đi tìm Vương Cơ Kiều Cơ , hai người thấy Thốn Tâm thời điểm còn tưởng rằng là Dương Tiển giận chó đánh mèo cho Thốn Tâm đem nhân chạy xuất ra, phẫn nộ dưới đều đã quên Dương Tiển là ai, muốn trực tiếp lôi kéo Thốn Tâm tìm Dương Tiển tính sổ đi, vẫn là Thốn Tâm thề cam đoan không là Dương Tiển đuổi bản thân xuất ra, mà là bản thân đem Dương Tiển cùng Dương Thiền đuổi đi, bản thân một người ở Dương phủ không có ý tứ, liền xuất ra , thuận tiện đem Dương Vĩ cùng Dương Mãnh cũng mang xuất ra, trong phủ liền để lại một cái dưỡng phúc nấu cơm. Vương Cơ Kiều Cơ nói thẳng Thốn Tâm làm xinh đẹp, còn nói Dương Phúc hiện tại khẳng định đặc đừng hối hận bản thân biết nấu ăn đâu, Thốn Tâm liền cười.

Lại nói bên kia Dương Tiển đến Dương Thiền phòng lại thủy chung nhìn không tới Dương Thiền thân ảnh, tìm một vòng cũng không có tìm được, vội vàng kêu Hao Thiên Khuyển đi lại, Hao Thiên Khuyển nghe thấy nửa ngày mới nói tam tiểu thư là đi rồi. Dương Tiển trong nháy mắt bực mình một chút, bản thân buông nàng đi tìm Thốn Tâm, kết quả nàng vậy mà bản thân đi rồi, Dương Tiển có như vậy một tia quả thực không nghĩ quản này muội muội , khả là mẫu thân phảng phất liền dừng ở lỗ tai bên cạnh, vẫn là bất đắc dĩ kéo Hao Thiên Khuyển đi tìm Dương Thiền .

Thốn Tâm không biết Dương Tiển bên kia đã xảy ra sự tình gì, nàng chỉ cho rằng Dương Tiển mang theo Dương Thiền giải sầu đi, nàng mặc kệ Dương Tiển cùng hắn kia một đống phá sự, ra Dương phủ liền một tháng không trở về, mà Dương Tiển cũng không có xuất ra tìm nàng, Thốn Tâm liền biết Dương Tiển còn không có trở về, nàng càng không muốn đi trở về, chính là lại đã quên Mai Sơn huynh đệ còn ở trong nhà.

Mấy ngày này Mai Sơn huynh đệ ngày cũng không tốt quá, Thốn Tâm này Dương Tiển mấy năm nay cơ hồ là một ngày nhất cãi nhau, khả là bọn hắn thân là ngoại nhân cũng không tốt nói cái gì, mỗi lần nhắc tới sự việc này, Dương Tiển đều là một bộ không muốn nhiều lời bộ dáng, bọn họ cũng không nghĩ ra hai người vì sao muốn cãi nhau, nhưng là lúc này bọn họ tưởng hẳn là có thể đoán ra một ít môn đạo đến đây.

Vốn chính là tiểu ầm ĩ tiểu náo động đến, nhưng là từ tam thánh mẫu đến đây về sau hai người vậy mà đều cách phủ , chớ không phải là Tam công chúa ghét bỏ có người quấy rầy nàng cùng nhị gia hai người thế giới? Hơn nữa mấy ngày trong phủ hạ nhân cũng đi theo Thốn Tâm đi rồi, liền để lại một cái Dương Phúc nấu cơm, mấy người liền đều tưởng Thốn Tâm phiền tự bản thân những người này, bằng không nhị gia vì sao không cùng bản thân đám người nói vì sao cãi nhau đâu, mấy người nhất thương lượng để lại phong thư liền trở về mi sơn .

Dương Phúc vốn xem huynh đệ bọn tỷ muội đều đi theo phu nhân đi ra ngoài hưởng phúc đi, liền thừa lại bản thân đãi ở trong phủ cấp kia vài cái đại gia nấu cơm, vốn liền không vừa ý, hiện nhìn thấy đến ăn cơm điểm còn chưa có nhân đi ra ăn cơm, tìm một vòng mới phát hiện nhân không thấy , hắn không biết tự cũng không biết lưu lại thư, hắn chỉ làm những người đó rốt cục ý thức được ở người khác gia ăn không phải trả tiền bạch uống không đúng, tự giác tiêu sái , cho nên Dương Phúc vui tươi hớn hở tìm Thốn Tâm đi.

Thốn Tâm nghe được Dương Phúc nói Mai Sơn huynh đệ rời đi thời điểm cũng không có bao nhiêu tỏ vẻ, bọn họ dù sao cũng là Quán Giang Khẩu thủ hộ thần, trong ngày thường cũng sẽ đi ra ngoài diệt cá biệt yêu quái cái gì, Thốn Tâm chỉ lấy vì bọn họ đi tróc yêu , cho nên để lại Dương Phúc hai ngày liền lại phái hắn đi trở về, nếu là Mai Sơn huynh đệ trở về trong phủ một cái hạ nhân cũng không có không thích hợp, nhưng là đợi đến Dương Phúc lại mà nói Mai Sơn huynh đệ còn không có hồi phủ thời điểm Thốn Tâm thế này mới cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng , vội vàng mang theo nhân hồi phủ.

Thốn Tâm trở lại trong phủ nhường Dương Vĩ đến Mai Sơn huynh đệ phòng nhìn xem có cái gì không này nọ lưu lại, Dương Vĩ chỉ chốc lát xuất ra mang theo một trương giấy trắng, Thốn Tâm vừa thấy liền biết là lưu cho Dương Tiển , bản thân muốn nhìn cũng xem không xong, liền cầm đến bản thân phòng, chờ Dương Tiển trở về lại cho hắn.

Thốn Tâm này nhất đẳng đó là nửa năm quang cảnh, thời kì hai cái cô nương không biết mắng Dương Tiển bao nhiêu lần, Thốn Tâm đều là cười mà không nói. Chỉ có một nhân thời điểm mới có thể thu liễm mỉm cười, yên lặng tán thưởng Dương Tiển một câu "Thật sự là một cái hảo ca ca a!"

Dương Tiển trở về thời điểm không có đem Dương Thiền mang về đến, Thốn Tâm cũng không có đến hỏi, bởi vì Thốn Tâm tin tưởng cho dù là muốn thiên tháp hãm , Dương Tiển cũng sẽ vì hắn muội muội an bày xong đường lui , Dương Thiền chưa bao giờ cần bản thân lo lắng. Ngược lại là mi sơn huynh đệ tiêu sái, không biết hội dẫn phát chút gì đó.

Thốn Tâm đem Mai Sơn huynh đệ lưu lại thư đưa cho Dương Tiển, nàng cũng không có thấu tiến lên nhìn, chính là một người lẳng lặng vọt chén trà, nàng đã học hội yên tĩnh , tuy rằng nàng từ trước là một cái một khắc đều yên tĩnh không dưới đến nhân.

Dương Tiển xem xong về sau cái gì cũng chưa nói, chính là thật sâu nhìn thoáng qua Thốn Tâm, liền lại kéo Hao Thiên Khuyển đi ra ngoài. Thốn Tâm không biết mi sơn huynh đệ nói gì đó, nàng cũng không muốn biết, lẳng lặng uống xong rồi trong chén vật, Thốn Tâm đột nhiên rất muốn ngủ một giấc, tốt nhất là ngủ đến rốt cuộc tỉnh không đến, cũng không có thu thập kia một đống trà cụ, trực tiếp đến trên giường, yên tĩnh ngủ đi qua, thật sự hi vọng đây là một giấc mộng, tỉnh lại về sau bản thân vẫn là cái kia Tây Hải long cung vô ưu vô lự Tam công chúa.

Đợi đến sau này Thốn Tâm ở Tây Hải thật sự một người thời điểm đột nhiên lại nhớ tới vào lúc ấy , ít nhất vào lúc ấy còn có Dương Tiển để cho mình tức giận , ở một cái hoang tàn vắng vẻ địa phương mang theo mấy trăm năm ngay cả như vậy tức giận đều cảm thấy hoài niệm đâu.

, Chương 25

Thốn Tâm không biết Mai Sơn huynh đệ cấp Dương Tiển để lại cái gì thư, nàng chỉ biết là Dương Tiển trở về thời điểm chỉ có một nhân, cách hai ngày Hao Thiên Khuyển mới trở về , theo lần đó về sau Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn đến bản thân đều hận không thể cắn thượng bản thân một ngụm, nàng không biết vì sao, cũng lười đi hỏi vì sao.

Từ lần đó về sau Dương Tiển luôn luôn luôn liền ra đi xem đi, mỗi lần đi ra ngoài đều là mười ngày nửa tháng, có đôi khi nửa năm một năm thời điểm cũng có. Thốn Tâm theo vừa mới bắt đầu không thói quen, đến chậm rãi thói quen.

Nàng không biết như vậy ngày qua bao nhiêu năm, nàng chỉ biết là Kiều Cơ Vương Cơ hai người đều đã tuổi già , Dương Mãnh trước đó vài ngày trên chiến trường rơi xuống vết thương cũ tái phát hiện tại đã làm bất động , Dương Phúc đầu lưỡi cũng dần dần thường không ra đồ ăn mặn phai nhạt, Dương Vĩ ánh mắt đã thấy không rõ cửa hàng đưa lên đến khoản , nhưng là Thốn Tâm vẫn là trẻ tuổi như thế.

Phàm nhân vốn là hẳn là hâm mộ thần tiên trường thọ , nhưng là dương gia một đống nhân đối Thốn Tâm lại đều là đồng tình, theo bọn họ phàm nhân mới là hạnh phúc nhất a! Cả đời vội vàng trôi qua, mặc kệ là vui mừng vẫn là đau thương mạnh bà canh nhất ẩm cái gì đều quên mất , nhưng là thần tiên lại không giống với, bọn họ dài dòng sinh mệnh giống như vì thừa nhận càng nhiều hơn thống khổ dường như.

Thốn Tâm trơ mắt xem Dương Mãnh chết đi , xem Dương Phúc đã hành động không xong, xem hai cái tuổi trẻ cô nương chậm rãi trở nên thương lão, nàng cảm giác bản thân cũng trở nên già đi, trước kia đuổi theo Dương Tiển chạy thời điểm giống như đã là đời trước sự tình , Thốn Tâm đã từng nếm thử quá biến thành một bộ thế gian lão bà bà bộ dáng, bị cố ý đến xem nữ nhi Tây Hải long hậu thấy, long hậu cảm thán bản thân nữ nhi vẫn là như trước kia giống nhau mê, Thốn Tâm đã ở mẫu thân trước mặt nghịch ngợm linh động, long hậu vui tươi hớn hở tiêu sái . Thốn Tâm tá lão giả giả dạng, nàng vẫn là nàng, vẫn là không già không chết thần long.

Sau này Thốn Tâm một người thời điểm sẽ giống kỳ thực giống nàng cùng Dương Tiển loại này thân phận thật là không thích hợp ở thế gian ở lại , hoặc cho bọn họ hẳn là đến bồng lai tiên đảo đi, có lẽ hẳn là định cư Tây Hải. Thần tiên cùng phàm nhân ngày là không đồng dạng như vậy, tiên gia du ngoạn vừa ra đi vài thập niên thượng trăm năm thời điểm đều có, nhưng là phàm nhân lại ngay cả lâu như vậy đều sống không được. Nếu bọn họ sinh hoạt tại thần tiên bên trong hẳn là cũng là một đôi người người hâm mộ thần tiên quyến lữ, đáng tiếc trên thế giới nhưng không có đã hối hận bán.

Dương Tiển lần này trở về có chút kỳ quái, ở trong nhà đợi mấy ngày cũng không có rời đi. Thốn Tâm cũng lười quản hắn, ở trong nhà liền nhiều làm một ngụm cơm, chính là Dương Tiển xem Thốn Tâm ngày ngày cấp bản thân bưng trà đổ nước nhưng là hỏi một câu "Thế nào không lại thỉnh hai cái hạ nhân đâu?"

"Thỉnh nhân là vì vào lúc ấy ngươi ta vừa mới thành thân, trong nhà hết thảy sự vật đều không biết, hiện tại thời gian đều qua lâu như vậy rồi, ta cũng có thể xử lý trong nhà sự vụ, ngươi ta thân phận dù sao phi phàm, vẫn là không lại thỉnh nhân hảo." Thốn Tâm cấp Dương Tiển đến thượng một ly trà, nhiều năm như vậy nàng nhàn rỗi thời điểm liền nghiên cứu trà nghệ, Dương Tiển yêu nhất đó là Thốn Tâm chiêu thức ấy hướng trà tay nghề, thất ngạnh mười ba nha, không nùng không đạm, đã có trà vị thơm ngát vờn quanh, nhất nhất làm cho người ta thả lỏng tâm tình.

Dương Tiển thật sâu hút một ngụm trong chén phác mũi mùi, kinh ngạc nhìn Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái, Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, nàng không có nói cho Dương Tiển nàng không nghĩ lại cùng phàm nhân ở cùng nhau , xem phàm nhân sinh lão bệnh tử đối thần tiên không già không chết sinh mệnh mà nói tuyệt đối là một loại tra tấn. Nhưng là nguyên nhân này Dương Tiển không cần thiết biết.

"Ai!" Dương Tiển thở dài một hơi "Dương Mãnh hậu sự thế nào?"

"Bọn họ đều là không có gia nhân , còn có cái gì hậu sự đáng nói đâu? Từ xưa cũng không có chủ nhân gia bốn phía táng tôi tớ , tuyển một khối phong thuỷ bảo địa mai táng , ngày sau quá tiết thời điểm không quên đến hắn trước mộ phần thượng một nén nhang là được." Thốn Tâm lược hiển lãnh đạm nói đến, Dương Tiển có chút kinh ngạc nhìn nhìn Thốn Tâm, xem ra mấy năm nay Thốn Tâm thật là thay đổi không ít a! Có lẽ có thể cùng Thốn Tâm đề một chút kia chuyện , Dương Tiển nhìn Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái, đợi đến Thốn Tâm ánh mắt cùng bản thân đánh lên thời điểm phảng phất là trong lúc vô ý mở miệng nói.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không trừ bỏ bọn họ vài người nô tịch?" Thốn Tâm nghe vậy nhưng không có chút kỳ quái "Ta đã sớm nghĩ tới , đáng tiếc bọn họ hiện tại tuổi đã lớn, nếu tuổi trẻ thời điểm còn có thể cho bọn hắn thành gia." Thốn Tâm rất là cảm thán nói đến.

"Hiện tại cũng có thể a!" Dương Tiển gặp Thốn Tâm cũng có ý này rất là vui vẻ nói "Kiều Cơ Vương Cơ chúng ta có thể xuất giá trang đưa bọn họ gả cho một ít trong nhà tang thê có tử nhân, Dương Vĩ cùng Dương Phúc có thể vì bọn họ đưa làm con thừa tự đứa nhỏ, coi như là kế thừa cạnh cửa, có người vì bọn họ dưỡng lão tống chung ." Dương Tiển nói xong rất là bình tĩnh uống trà, phảng phất này thật là nhất thời ý tưởng.

Thốn Tâm nghe xong về sau suy nghĩ nhất sẽ cảm thấy rất là có thể làm, hướng về phía Dương Tiển cười cười "Cũng là ngươi có bản lĩnh." Nói xong vui tươi hớn hở đi tìm mấy người nói đi, mấy người vốn là không đồng ý , nhưng là Thốn Tâm thái độ kiên quyết, lại nghe nói là Dương Tiển ý tứ, mấy người cũng liền đều đồng ý , chính là rời đi Dương phủ thời điểm xem Thốn Tâm ánh mắt cũng là tràn ngập đau lòng cùng thương tiếc.

, Chương 26

Lúc đó Thốn Tâm vui vẻ dưới không biết vài người ánh mắt đại biểu cái gì, nhưng là đợi đến mấy người đi rồi ngày thứ hai Dương Tiển liền đem tam thánh mẫu, Mai Sơn huynh đệ cùng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân toàn bộ mang đến , Thốn Tâm này mới hiểu được là chuyện gì xảy ra. Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiển bạo phát kết hôn tới nay lớn nhất một lần cãi nhau, Dương Thiền, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, Mai Sơn huynh đệ toàn bộ đều bị Thốn Tâm mắng đi, cuối cùng liền ngay cả Dương Tiển cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển đều bị Thốn Tâm chạy đi ra ngoài.

Thốn Tâm một người thủ lớn như vậy một cái Dương phủ, giống như là thủ một cái mai rất nhiều người chết địa cung, Thốn Tâm bắt đầu trở nên không nói chuyện, ngày ngày cái gì cũng không làm chính là nằm ở trên giường, nàng đột nhiên cảm thấy thần tiên thật sự tốt lắm, ít nhất không ăn cơm cũng đói bất tử, mỗi ngày nằm ở trên giường hô hấp là có thể qua ngày.

Nàng đã từng nghĩ tới muốn đi tìm Kiều Cơ Vương Cơ, tìm Dương Vĩ Dương Phúc, nhưng là thật sự tìm được lại chính là trốn ở ngoài cửa xem bọn họ cùng gia nhân ở cùng nhau, sau đó một người tiếp tục trở lại cái kia hoạt tử nhân mộ. Cuộc hôn nhân này ngay cả ngoại nhân đều xem rành mạch, luôn luôn đều là chính nàng ở lừa mình dối người mà thôi.

Thốn Tâm bắt đầu trở nên có chút thần kinh hề hề , nàng hồi tưởng bản thân ở Tây Hải thời điểm, nhưng là khi đó thời gian càng tốt đẹp liền phụ trợ hiện tại thời gian càng bi thảm, đến sau này Thốn Tâm bắt đầu trở nên nghi thần nghi quỷ, Dương Tiển vì sao muốn ra bên ngoài chạy đâu? Có phải không phải ở bên ngoài có hắn thích nữ nhân đâu? Là hằng nga? Vẫn là hồ muội? Hoặc là trong khoảng thời gian này nhận thức nữ nhân?

Nàng lại từ từ bắt đầu liền cần mau đứng lên, thu thập phòng ở, cấp Dương Tiển khâu may quần áo, mỗi ngày hướng phao Dương Tiển thích trà, làm Dương Tiển thích ăn đồ ăn, nàng tưởng một ngày nào đó hắn hội nhìn đến bản thân hảo, bản thân là Tây Hải long cung Tam công chúa, thân phận hiển quý lại nơi đó là này bên ngoài nữ nhân có thể so sánh được với , nàng cần phải nhường Dương Tiển nhìn đến nàng hảo, cho nên nàng ngày ngày đều làm tốt Dương Tiển thích hết thảy chờ Dương Tiển trở về, đáng tiếc lần lượt hi vọng thất bại, nàng theo lúc ban đầu đứng ở cửa khẩu chờ, đến sau này ở trong sân hàng nhái trà chờ, đến cuối cùng ở trong phòng chờ, thẳng đến nàng cảm thấy nàng khả năng đời này đều đợi không được Dương Tiển thời điểm, Dương Tiển đã trở lại.

Dương Tiển trở lại trong phủ thời điểm liền cảm giác rất quái lạ, tĩnh, là một loại đặc thù yên tĩnh, thật giống như này trong sân căn bản sẽ không có người trụ giống nhau, nhưng là chung quanh lại cố tình đều cũng có nhân quản lý dấu vết, Dương Tiển cố không lên lí Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn đến một bàn ăn ngon cơm canh phác đi lên mãnh ăn thân ảnh, vội vàng chạy tới bản thân cùng Thốn Tâm phòng ngủ, mở cửa một khắc kia nhìn đến Thốn Tâm phi nhào tới thân ảnh, Dương Tiển tâm mới nhảy đến trong bụng, hoàn hảo, Thốn Tâm còn tại.

"Thực xin lỗi, ta không phải hẳn là đi ra ngoài dài như vậy thời gian không trở lại !" Dương Tiển vỗ phi phác đến trong lòng mình thê tử nông cạn lưng.

Thốn Tâm nhưng không có lí Dương Tiển nói cái gì, chính là gắt gao ôm Dương Tiển một câu câu lặp lại "Dương Tiển, ngươi đã trở lại, ngươi rốt cục đã trở lại."

Dương Tiển xem trong lòng rõ ràng bị dọa đến Thốn Tâm không tự chủ được mở miệng giải thích bản thân vì sao đi ra ngoài như vậy trưởng một đoạn thời gian "Trong khoảng thời gian này thế gian ra một cái cửu đầu trùng, ta luôn luôn cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ đang tìm nó, đáng tiếc thứ này che giấu thật sự quá sâu, ta cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ phế đi điểm khí lực mới đưa nó bắt được phong ấn , cho nên lần này đi ra ngoài thời gian dài quá chút, là của ta không đúng, ta hẳn là cấp trong nhà đến phong thư ." Dương Tiển rất là thật có lỗi nói với Thốn Tâm đến, lúc trước nàng phát ra lớn như vậy hỏa đem mọi người chạy đi ra ngoài, mấy ngày này khẳng định trong lòng đặc biệt khó chịu, kỳ thực cũng tự trách mình, minh biết rõ Mai Sơn huynh đệ tam muội cùng mấy người kia từng có chương, lại cố tình nhanh như vậy cho bọn họ đi đến, thực tại là bản thân làm không đúng a!

"Không có quan hệ, không có quan hệ, ngươi trở về thì tốt rồi." Thốn Tâm nghe Dương Tiển nói một đống lời nói, cảm thụ được trong dạ tinh thực xúc cảm, mới thật sự tin tưởng Dương Tiển là thật đã trở lại, mà không là hướng tới thường thông thường ảo giác "Dương Tiển, là ngươi, là ngươi thật sự đã trở lại."

"Ngươi còn chưa có ăn cơm đi! Ngươi chờ, ta đi nấu cơm cho ngươi đi, ngươi trước đi tắm, mặt sau thủy đều là tốt, chờ ngươi tắm rửa hoàn sau là có thể ăn." Thốn Tâm sát bản thân nước mắt, phụ giúp Dương Tiển hướng phía sau đi "Quần áo ta đều chuẩn bị cho ngươi tốt lắm, ngay tại dục bên ao cái giá thượng." Thốn Tâm xem Dương Tiển thân ảnh hoàn toàn biến mất, thông suốt phóng khoáng đi chuẩn bị cái ăn .

Này sau hai người vượt qua rất tốt đẹp một đoạn thời gian, thời kì Mai Sơn huynh đệ, Dương Thiền, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, Na Tra lục tục đến trụ quá một đoạn thời gian, Thốn Tâm thật chân thành lưu bọn họ trọ xuống, nàng thật là rất tịch mịch , Dương Tiển không là một cái yêu người nói chuyện, Hao Thiên Khuyển chỉ biết là ăn, mỗi ngày đều là Thốn Tâm một người nói đến nói đi, Dương Tiển luôn mỉm cười nghe, không phát biểu gì ngôn luận. Có người đến thời điểm ít nhất còn có thể cùng Thốn Tâm nói lên nói mấy câu, khả là bọn hắn nhưng không có một cái lưu lại thường trụ , Thốn Tâm giờ phút này chỉ có thể một người âm thầm thần thương, tự làm bậy không thể sống a!

, Chương 27

Hai người hòa thuận mĩ mãn ngày kết thúc cùng mỗ năm tết Trung thu, nguyên nhân chính là Hao Thiên Khuyển không biết từ nơi nào tìm được lúc trước hai người kết hôn thời điểm hằng nga đưa kia hộp bánh trung thu.

Thốn Tâm sắc mặt khó coi xem bản thân tỉ mỉ phanh chế một bàn cái ăn trung gian cái kia dễ thấy bánh trung thu, tới tham gia Trung thu yến tất cả mọi người bi thương xem Hao Thiên Khuyển, hơn nữa không cảm thấy lui ra phía sau vài bước, chỉ có Hao Thiên Khuyển chính ở chỗ này không tự biết giảng này bánh trung thu nhưng là hằng nga tiên tử đưa .

Thốn Tâm nhịn nửa ngày vẫn là không nhịn xuống, trực tiếp ném đi chỉnh trương cái bàn, chỉ có Hao Thiên Khuyển toàn thân đều là đồ ăn diệp canh nước, những người khác đều có chuẩn bị không có nhận đến lan đến, chính là một cái hảo hảo Trung thu yến bị hủy , bất quá bọn họ cũng không cần, năm nay bị hủy không là còn có sang năm sao! Dương Tiển những người này vẫn là sang năm còn có, về phần Na Tra, thì phải là ngày mai còn có , ngày mai ăn qua giữa trưa cơm xuống lần nữa đến là được.

Chuyện này ai đều không có làm hồi sự, làm này phong ba dần dần bình ổn xuống dưới thời điểm Thốn Tâm lại đột nhiên đưa ra cấp cho Hao Thiên Khuyển đón dâu, Dương Tiển lúc đó nghe xong liền muốn cự tuyệt, Thốn Tâm liền cười dùng lúc đó Dương Tiển nói qua lời nói đáp lễ hắn. Dương Tiển cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ, nếu là thật sự Hao Thiên Khuyển có thể gặp được bản thân thích nữ tử cũng nói không chừng, liền điểm đầu đáp ứng rồi.

Hiện tại khoảng cách hai người lúc trước kết hôn đã qua đi rất nhiều ngày , lúc trước này biết bọn họ thân phận nhân đại bộ phận đều đã chết , hiện tại nhân đại bộ phận đều biết đến Dương phủ chính là Quán Giang Khẩu thủ phủ, làm sinh ý rất lớn, chính là chủ nhân gia nhân rất ít lộ diện, cho dù là Quán Giang Khẩu mọi người rất hiếm thấy quá.

Hiện tại nghe nói Dương phủ lão gia huynh đệ muốn kết hôn hôn, Quán Giang Khẩu còn chưa có thành hôn nữ tử toàn bộ tìm khắp đến đây, cho dù là có chút đã đính thân nhưng là không có thành thân cũng toàn bộ đến đây. Một tháng xuống dưới liền ngay cả Dương Tiển đều thêu hoa mắt, ngược lại là Hao Thiên Khuyển một cái coi trọng đều không có.

Dương Tiển xem này tình huống đang định nói với Thốn Tâm coi như hết, nào biết đâu rằng ngày thứ hai sẽ không có người đến đây, Thốn Tâm vậy mà tìm một đống mẫu cẩu đến, Dương Tiển sắc mặt lúc đó liền biến khó coi .

Dương Tiển muốn nói Thốn Tâm hai câu, nhưng là kết hôn nhiều năm như vậy cho tới bây giờ đều là hắn nghe Thốn Tâm mắng, còn chưa từng có mắng hơn người cũng không biết như thế nào mở miệng, chỉ có thể là báo cho một câu "Hao Thiên Khuyển hiện tại đã là tiên , ngươi ngày sau thiết không thể lại làm như thế vũ nhục hắn sự tình ."

Thốn Tâm nghe xong về sau hỏa đại "Hừ, Dương Tiển, ngươi là thực nhìn không ra đến hoặc là giả nhìn không ra đến a! Hao Thiên Khuyển căn bản chính là không có đánh tính muốn thành hôn, này nữ tử gia thế hảo bộ dạng tốt không ở số ít, nhưng là hắn ngay cả xem cũng không xem, này không là cố ý là cái gì?"

Dương Tiển nhíu mày "Đã hắn xem không vào mắt, lúc này quên đi cũng là được, ngươi làm gì tìm đến một đống mẫu hậu vũ nhục cùng hắn, ngươi chạy nhanh đem này một đống cẩu nơi nào tìm đến đuổi về chạy đi đâu, việc này liền tính ."

"Hừ, Dương Tiển, ở trong lòng ngươi, chính là của ngươi huynh đệ trọng yếu, ta đâu, ta ở trong lòng ngươi đến cùng tính cái gì, ngươi một khi đã như vậy đối Hao Thiên Khuyển hảo, ngươi rõ ràng cùng hắn quá cả đời quên đi." Thốn Tâm nói xong trực tiếp ném một đống cục diện rối rắm đi rồi.

Thốn Tâm đi rõ ràng, thừa lại Dương Tiển lại không thể không quản này một đống cẩu, không tốt còn có có đồng loại ở, Hao Thiên Khuyển tặng một đống cẩu các hồi các gia, trở về thời điểm liền thấy nhà mình chủ nhân một người tọa ở trong sân không biết đang nghĩ cái gì.

Hao Thiên Khuyển vui tươi hớn hở đi ra phía trước, tâm tình của hắn kỳ thực tốt lắm, tuy rằng Tam công chúa tìm một đống mẫu cẩu, nhưng là chủ nhân bởi vì bản thân cùng Tam công chúa cãi nhau a! Hao Thiên Khuyển tưởng, chủ nhân trong lòng vẫn là bản thân quan trọng nhất , Tam công chúa cái gì đều tránh qua một bên đi.

Dương Tiển thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển đã trở lại, cười nói một câu "Tọa." Hao Thiên Khuyển có chút không yên ngồi xuống, có chút thời điểm động vật trực giác là thật linh mẫn , hắn trực giác chủ nhân đây là muốn nói với tự mình nói cái gì , quả nhiên Dương Tiển nói "Ngày mai ta sẽ đem trước đó vài ngày xem qua một ít điều kiện tốt nữ tử tìm đến, ngươi tuyển một cái thành thân đi!"

Hao Thiên Khuyển nghe xong đã nghĩ cự tuyệt, nhưng là thấy Dương Tiển sắc mặt lại nói không nên lời , chỉ có thể gật gật đầu. Dương Tiển thấy thế cũng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hắn trong khoảng thời gian này cũng phát hiện Hao Thiên Khuyển đối Thốn Tâm có thể nói được với có địch ý , ngày ngày đều phải gây sự với Thốn Tâm, có lẽ thật sự làm cho hắn rời đi hội tương đối được rồi! Dương Tiển trở lại phòng đem Hao Thiên Khuyển đồng ý đón dâu, ngày mai tuyển nhân tin tức nói cho Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm liền nhất sửa vừa rồi âm trầm mặt hi hi ha ha bắt đầu vì Hao Thiên Khuyển trù bị hôn lễ, Dương Tiển xem cái dạng này Thốn Tâm hơi hơi mang theo tươi cười, cái dạng này Thốn Tâm a!

, Chương 28

Dương Tiển vốn tưởng rằng việc này liền như vậy xong rồi, kia từng nghĩ đến Hao Thiên Khuyển tuy rằng đáp ứng rồi bản thân thành thân, nhưng là thành thân sau vậy mà không trở về nhà, liền muốn đãi ở Dương phủ, Dương Tiển bất đắc dĩ chỉ có thể đem người chạy đi ra ngoài, nhưng là Hao Thiên Khuyển chính là như thế cũng không về gia mà là ban ngày đêm đen canh giữ ở Dương phủ cửa.

Lần này Dương Tiển cũng không có tốt như vậy nói chuyện, trong lòng hắn cũng khí rõ ràng là đáp ứng rồi bản thân , bản thân đều nói với Thốn Tâm tốt lắm, sao lúc này lại đổi ý , mỗi lần thấy Thốn Tâm xem bản thân cái loại này ánh mắt, Dương Tiển đều hận không thể đem Hao Thiên Khuyển kéo dài tới nhà hắn đi. Nhưng là tưởng tuy là như thế tưởng, mỗi lần thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển đáng thương hề hề ở cửa luôn khó chịu không được. Sau này vẫn là Thốn Tâm mỗi ngày xem Dương Tiển kia trương rối rắm mặt nhìn không được , làm chủ đem Hao Thiên Khuyển thả tiến vào. Bản thân lại mang theo tiền tài lễ vật đi cấp Hao Thiên Khuyển cưới nhà ai nữ nhi bồi tội.

Dương Tiển đã biết việc này sau lại mắng Hao Thiên Khuyển một chút, Hao Thiên Khuyển lúc đó bị, nhưng là ngày sau lại không có lúc nào là không ở gây sự với Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiển xem ở trong ánh mắt nhưng là lại đừng để ý đến, bởi vì Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng không làm cái gì đại sự, mà mỗi lần cũng đều bị Thốn Tâm khi dễ đi trở về, nhưng là xem ở Thốn Tâm trong ánh mắt chính là Dương Tiển nhiều lần đều giúp đỡ Hao Thiên Khuyển khi dễ bản thân.

Cuối cùng Dương Tiển nhìn không được Thốn Tâm đề nghị, nếu không chúng ta ra ngoài dạo dạo đi! Thốn Tâm vui vẻ đồng ý, nhưng là hai người vừa ly khai Quán Giang Khẩu, mặt sau Hao Thiên Khuyển liền đuổi kịp , Dương Tiển quát mắng hai lần về sau không hữu hiệu, ba người cùng nhau dẹp đường hồi phủ .

Dương Tiển tự giác có lỗi với Thốn Tâm, rõ ràng đâu có đi ra ngoài , kết quả bị Hao Thiên Khuyển bị hủy, ngày sau một con rồng nhất cẩu tranh đấu trung liền có ý vô tình giúp đỡ Thốn Tâm một điểm, điều này làm cho Hao Thiên Khuyển càng là bỏ thêm một phen kính gây sự với Thốn Tâm.

Mấy ngày này giằng co rất dài một đoạn thời gian, Thốn Tâm rốt cục không thể nhịn được nữa, thông tri Dương Tiển một tiếng sau trực tiếp mua sử cái mũi không nhạy dược vật đặt ở Hao Thiên Khuyển đồ ăn trung, sau đó lôi kéo Dương Tiển bỏ trốn mất dạng.

Hai người đoạn này thời kì du lãm trung hoa đại địa, buổi sáng ở Đông hải chi bệnh xem mặt trời mọc, giữa trưa bỏ chạy đến bắc hải đi "Nghỉ hè", hôm nay còn tại đương triều quốc đô xem phú quý cảnh tượng, ngày mai liền đến sa mạc sa mạc thưởng thức cát bụi bạo. Cũng không có việc gì còn khách mời một chút dân gian vợ chồng, đi dạo hội chùa.

Chính là này thời kì đã xảy ra nhất kiện khả đại khả tiểu sự tình nhường Thốn Tâm rất là mất hứng . Nguyên nhân là Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiển có một ngày đến đương triều hiện nay hoàng triều quốc đô, vừa vặn gặp phải hoàng đế đi tuần, hai người tự nhiên là vô cùng cao hứng nhìn một phen nhân gian đế vương phô trương, chính là chờ trở lại khách sạn thời điểm cũng là xảy ra chuyện , vậy mà bị một đôi quan binh trảo lên.

Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm không muốn bị nhân biết được thân phận, Thốn Tâm lại muốn xem xem bản thân cùng Dương Tiển đến cùng là phạm vào cái gì sự , hai người kẻ tài cao gan cũng lớn trực tiếp bó tay chịu trói bị trói đi, sau đó mới biết được nguyên lai vấn đề là ra ở Dương Tiển trên quần áo.

Thốn Tâm là tập quán tính ở Dương Tiển trên quần áo thêu thượng long , Dương Tiển mặc nhiều năm như vậy cũng thói quen , nhưng là không nghĩ tới này đến nhân gian vậy mà phạm vào kiêng kị. Bị người cử báo sau làm là phản đảng trảo lên, Dương Tiển yên lặng nghĩ nghĩ xuất ra mấy ngày này nghe được tin tức, hiện tại hoàng đế là cái kia? Còn có phải không phải võ vương hậu đại ? Khi đó nghe gừng sư thúc nói chu hướng có tám trăm nhiều năm bình an, hiện tại hẳn là vẫn là chu hướng đi?

Làm có người thẩm vấn thời điểm, Dương Tiển nói thẳng là chu hướng võ vương lúc đó cấp ban cho, Dương Tiển vừa thấy sẽ không là người thường, cho nên nghe xong Dương Tiển lời này sau còn có nhân hồi báo đương triều hoàng đế , hoàng đế nghe xong sau liền đem nhân tuyên đến đây, vừa thấy Dương Tiển liền trực tiếp hạ lệnh chạy nhanh giải hai người dây thừng, hạ bậc thềm đến Dương Tiển bên người thẳng đến "Thượng tiên chớ trách!"

Dương Tiển nghi hoặc này sao lại thế này? Kia đế vương liền nói lúc đó tổ tiên sáng lập đại chu cực tốt núi sông sau, liền đem lúc đó đã từng trợ giúp quá tổ tiên nhân toàn bộ vẽ bức họa, chỉ nói này đó đều là tiên nhân, nếu là ngày sau cơ gia đình đệ thấy vạn vạn không thể vô lễ. Lần này này đế vương đó là từ nhỏ xem qua những người đó bức họa , lúc này vừa thấy liền nhận ra Dương Tiển.

Chính là kia đế vương rất là kỳ quái hỏi một câu Dương Tiển làm sao có thể ở trên quần áo thêu long, Dương Tiển tự nhiên nhìn ra người này lo lắng, liền trực tiếp đến thê tử của chính mình là long tộc, cấp bản thân may trên quần áo liền thêu thượng long. Đế vương nghe xong lời này sau có thể nói là yên tâm, nếu là này đó thần tiên nhóm cố ý bản thân giang sơn đã có thể xong rồi.

Dương Tiển lắc lắc đầu mang theo Thốn Tâm đi rồi, chính là sau này Dương Tiển quần áo bên ngoài rốt cuộc nhìn không tới long hình thức , chính là ở đai lưng bên trong, quần áo nội sấn thượng bắt đầu thêu , vừa mới bắt đầu Dương Tiển còn có chút buồn bực, này vốn chính là vợ chồng gian tiểu tình thú, kết quả bị người êm đẹp làm không có, sau này phát hiện Thốn Tâm không là không thêu, mà là thêu địa phương mịt mờ chút, Dương Tiển liền lại vui vẻ, ân, như vậy rất tốt, người khác đều nhìn không thấy, cũng chỉ có Thốn Tâm cùng tự mình biết nói.

, Chương 29

Hai người một đường đi một chút ngừng ngừng cơ hồ đem toàn bộ nhân gian thổ địa đều đi khắp , ở giữa Thốn Tâm rất nhiều lần nghi hoặc bản thân cấp Hao Thiên Khuyển hạ dược không đến mức thời gian dài như vậy tìm không thấy a! Dương Tiển lúc này luôn hội mỉm cười "Có thể là hắn cũng gặp được thích nữ hài tử thôi!" Mà lúc này ở ngọc tuyền sơn, bị cưỡng chế tính vẫn ở trong này Hao Thiên Khuyển mỗi ngày xem Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đều nhanh phát cuồng , chủ nhân, ngươi không thể như vậy đối ta.

Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm hai người nhàn nhã thời gian kết thúc cho mỗi một cái âm trầm buổi sáng, Hao Thiên Khuyển mang theo Mai Sơn huynh đệ tìm được hai người, Dương Tiển chính nhíu mày đâu, chợt nghe Hao Thiên Khuyển đã bắt đầu giải thích "Chủ nhân, không là ta không nghe mệnh lệnh của ngươi a, là lão đại bọn họ cứng rắn muốn ta tìm ngài ."

Mai Sơn huynh đệ không là lỗ mãng người, Dương Tiển vội hỏi là ra chuyện gì sao?

Đến thật đúng có một việc, không xem như đại sư, nhưng là tuyệt đối không xem như việc nhỏ. Nguyên lai là lúc trước mấy người làm trụ cái kia cửu đầu trùng không biết thế nào lại xuất ra , xuất ra liền muốn tìm Dương Tiển báo thù, tìm không thấy Dương Tiển liền bắt đầu tìm Mai Sơn huynh đệ cùng Dương Thiền phiền toái, Mai Sơn huynh đệ không phải là đối thủ của nó chỉ có thể cùng tam thánh mẫu liên thủ dùng bảo liên đăng đối kháng, thật vất vả bị thương nặng cửu đầu trùng.

Nhưng là kia cửu đầu trùng nói, nếu là Dương Tiển không đến, bản thân sau khi thương thế lành liền bắt đầu sát phàm nhân. Dương Tiển nghe xong sau ánh mắt nháy mắt trở nên sắc bén, chỉ hỏi kia cửu đầu trùng hiện tại ở nơi nào.

Mai Sơn huynh đệ lại nói kia cửu đầu trùng không biết gặp cái gì cao nhân, pháp lực so lúc trước còn muốn lợi hại một ít, trước kia chính là bỏ chạy thuật lợi hại, hiện tại pháp lực cũng không cần nhị gia kém bao nhiêu .

Dương Tiển tự nhiên nói vô sự, hắn còn không phải là đối thủ của tự mình, nói xong nhấc lên tam tiêm hai nhận thương liền muốn đi, bị Thốn Tâm một phen kéo lại.

Thốn Tâm lo lắng loại tình cảm liếc mắt một cái có thể nhìn ra, Dương Tiển chỉ có thể mỉm cười an ủi "Không có việc gì ta đã có thể đả bại hắn một lần, có thể đả bại hắn lần thứ hai, hơn nữa còn có tam muội bảo liên đăng đâu."

Thốn Tâm vẫn là không nghĩ Dương Tiển đi, nàng cũng không biết vì sao, tổng cảm giác này cửu đầu trùng hội mang đến chút ngoài dự đoán phát triển, nhưng là Dương Tiển cứng rắn muốn đi, nàng cũng thật sự không biện pháp gì, chỉ có thể lôi kéo Dương Tiển tay áo khai khóc ta liền là không cần ngươi đi thôi!

Mai Sơn huynh đệ thấy thế đều lui đi ra ngoài, thuận tiện đem Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng kéo đi ra ngoài.

Dương Tiển có chút bất đắc dĩ khuyên giải Thốn Tâm "Kia cửu đầu trùng là vì muốn tìm ta, nếu là bởi vậy thương hại phàm nhân lời nói, kia không thành của ta lỗi sao?"

Thốn Tâm cũng không biết nên thế nào cùng Dương Tiển giải thích loại cảm giác này, nàng cũng không thể bởi vì bản thân một loại cảm giác khiến cho Dương Tiển không đi , rơi vào đường cùng chỉ có thể cố tình gây sự.

"Ngươi vì Hao Thiên Khuyển ngay cả mệnh đều có thể không cần, vì ta làm như vậy điểm sự đều không được sao?" Thốn Tâm rất là lớn tiếng quát, bên ngoài Mai Sơn huynh đệ vừa nghe liền chạy nhanh đi xa , nhưng là Hao Thiên Khuyển tử cũng không đi, nói thẳng sợ hãi Tam công chúa khi dễ chủ nhân.

Mai Sơn huynh đệ kéo không đi Hao Thiên Khuyển, lại thật sự không muốn nghe Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm cãi nhau, chỉ có thể lưu lại Hao Thiên Khuyển, cho nên không biết bọn họ mới vừa đi, bên trong liền truyền đến một tiếng thanh thúy bàn tay thanh.

Dương Tiển thật sự là không biết nên thế nào trả lời Thốn Tâm lời nói, này căn bản chính là không đồng dạng như vậy, hắn cũng có thể vì Thốn Tâm lên núi đao hạ nồi chảo, thế nhưng là không thể vì nàng nhất thời thống khoái mà không để ý phàm nhân sinh tử, suy nghĩ nửa ngày vẫn là cấp ra một câu "Không được" trả lời, đổi lấy chính là trên mặt một cái tát.

Dương Tiển rất là kinh ngạc, hắn căn bản không nghĩ tới Thốn Tâm sẽ cho bản thân một cái tát, mà ngay tại hắn ngây người trong khoảng thời gian này, bên ngoài nghe thấy động tĩnh Hao Thiên Khuyển đã chạy tiến vào thấy Dương Tiển đỏ bừng hơn nữa chuyển tới một bên mặt, nơi nào không biết là Thốn Tâm đánh Dương Tiển, lúc đó liền đi lên đánh Thốn Tâm một cái tát.

Dương Tiển kinh hãi, chạy nhanh đem Hao Thiên Khuyển đẩy ra, lại nhìn Thốn Tâm, đã té trên mặt đất khóc không kềm chế được . Dương Tiển xem Thốn Tâm bộ dáng tưởng tiến lên đi trấn an hai câu, nhưng là lại thật sự không biết nên như thế nào, hắn cũng không thể vì Thốn Tâm đánh Hao Thiên Khuyển, Hao Thiên Khuyển tuy rằng nói đánh Thốn Tâm, nhưng là đến cùng là vì bản thân, tuy rằng bản thân chẳng phải thật để ý Thốn Tâm đánh bản thân chuyện này.

Dương Tiển ở tại chỗ đứng nửa ngày, cuối cùng vẫn là thở dài một hơi đi rồi. Có lẽ hẳn là cấp Thốn Tâm một đoạn thời gian làm cho nàng bình tĩnh một chút, bản thân ở trong này cũng vu sự vô bổ, hơn nữa bên kia còn có cửu đầu trùng đâu, cũng không chấp nhận được bản thân ở lâu. Chính là hi vọng trở lại Quán Giang Khẩu về sau Thốn Tâm tâm tình có thể bình tĩnh trở lại, chính là, có phải không phải hẳn là đem Hao Thiên Khuyển nhiều ở sư phụ nơi đó lưu một đoạn thời gian đâu. Dương Tiển xem trước mắt một mặt tranh công Hao Thiên Khuyển ám thầm nghĩ.

, Chương 30

Dương Tiển cuối cùng không có đem cửu đầu trùng sát cho qua chuyện, mà là bị chạy trốn tới trong nước không thấy bóng dáng , Hao Thiên Khuyển cái mũi ở dưới nước không có tác dụng, Dương Tiển chỉ có thể dẹp đường hồi phủ. Chính là trở về thời điểm nhưng không có mang Hao Thiên Khuyển, mà là bản thân một người mang theo nhất thúc hoa hồi Quán Giang Khẩu, Hao Thiên Khuyển bị lưu tại ngọc tuyền sơn, này thúc hoa là tam muội để cho mình cầm hướng Thốn Tâm xin lỗi .

Dương Tiển cầm kia thúc hoa đinh hương ở Dương phủ cửa đứng đầy đủ có nửa ngày thời gian mới một mặt trầm trọng cầm vào phủ, trong phủ Thốn Tâm chính một cái nhân sinh hờn dỗi đâu, thấy Dương Tiển ngay cả khuôn mặt tươi cười đều lười cấp một cái. Dương Tiển vừa mới mở ra khẩu thấy Thốn Tâm động tác lại lập tức đóng trở về.

Sau một lúc lâu lại vừa mở miệng miệng, nhưng là vẫn là chưa nói ra nói liền nhắm lại , cuối cùng vẫn là Thốn Tâm kỳ quái Dương Tiển thế nào không nói chuyện đâu, nhìn lại liền thấy Dương Tiển hồng một trương mặt cầm trong tay nhất thúc hoa muốn nói lại thôi xem bản thân, Thốn Tâm vài ngày tới nay phiền muộn bỗng chốc liền biến mất vô tung vô ảnh , ngược lại là xem Dương Tiển bộ dạng này nhạc không được.

Dương Tiển nhìn thấy Thốn Tâm cái dạng này mặt càng đỏ hơn, bất quá đến cùng là bị thấy được, không có như vậy xấu hổ , đi lên phía trước còn nói hai câu thực xin lỗi. Dương Tiển giống như chỉ biết nói xin lỗi giống nhau, chưa bao giờ hội đi giải thích, mỗi lần làm tới Thốn Tâm sinh tức không chịu được cũng chỉ hội nói xin lỗi, nhưng là cố tình Thốn Tâm còn liền ăn Dương Tiển cái trò này.

Thốn Tâm tiếp nhận Dương Tiển trong tay lời nói nhìn nhìn bên ngoài, bĩu môi hỏi "Hao Thiên Khuyển đâu, thế nào không đi ra, sợ ta đôn nó a?" Dương Tiển xem Thốn Tâm bộ dáng chỉ biết là không tức giận , cười sờ sờ mặt mình, hắn vốn đang cho rằng bản thân còn phải lại ai hai hạ đâu, "Hao Thiên Khuyển bị ta ở lại sư phụ nơi đó ."

Thốn Tâm như thế kinh ngạc một phen, sau đó thấy Dương Tiển mỉm cười mặt trực tiếp bổ nhào vào Dương Tiển trong lòng, hừ, nhà chúng ta nhị gia có đôi khi vẫn là thật săn sóc nhân sao.

Sau này Thốn Tâm tưởng có lẽ thần tiên thành hôn thật là không bị thiên đạo sở cho phép đi, bản thân cùng Dương Tiển ngày lành tựa hồ luôn qua không được một đoạn thời gian sẽ bị việc khác làm loạn, sau đó chính là cãi nhau.

Thốn Tâm cảm giác không có sai, cửu đầu trùng đích xác gây ra một sự tình đến, bất quá không là Dương Tiển, mà là nàng tam ca. Cửu đầu trùng vậy mà cùng tam ca vị hôn thê tử tư thông, bị tam ca thấy sau giận dữ dưới vậy mà bị hủy Ngọc Đế ban cho dạ minh châu. Phụ vương buộc lại tam ca thượng điện Linh Tiêu, xem ở long tộc trên mặt mũi không có sát ba cái, cũng là bị biếm ở tại một chỗ không biết tên núi nhỏ ao.

Thốn Tâm nghe được tin tức này thời điểm yên lặng nhìn chằm chằm bản thân theo tam ca nơi nào hố đến nhất gói to dạ minh châu. Tin tức này là giao long tự nói với mình , nàng hồi Tây Hải thời điểm nghe được có người đàm luận hỏi một chút.

Thốn Tâm đã không trước đây cái kia không thực nhân gian yên hỏa tiểu cô nương , cùng với Dương Tiển mấy trăm năm đến tuy rằng không thể nói tinh thông tính kế đi, nhưng là mưa dầm thấm đất dưới gặp được sự tình luôn nghĩ nhiều một ít.

Giao long là của chính mình nhân, việc này ở Tây Hải trừ bỏ mẫu hậu biết đến hẳn là không vài người, có thể nắm giữ giao long hồi Tây Hải thời gian còn có thể an bày nhân đem chuyện này làm cho nàng biết, không là mẫu hậu ý tứ chính là bản thân phụ vương hoặc là vài cái ca ca ý tứ, chỉ sợ là tưởng để cho mình nhường Dương Tiển hỗ trợ, nhưng là lại không thể trực tiếp mở miệng.

Ăn cơm xong hai người uống trà thời điểm Thốn Tâm đem việc này nói với Dương Tiển một chút, Dương Tiển nhưng là thành thật nói thẳng không thể hỗ trợ. Thốn Tâm không có đoán trước đến Dương Tiển cự tuyệt nhanh như vậy, vì hắn tam muội thế nào đều có thể, bản thân tam ca lại không được sao?

Thốn Tâm ánh mắt trong nháy mắt liền tràn ngập nước mắt, nhưng là cũng không khóc, chính là như vậy xem Dương Tiển. Dương Tiển nhất thời biết Thốn Tâm lại hiểu lầm , chạy nhanh buông trong tay chén trà, đem thê tử lâu đến trong lòng "Thốn Tâm, không là ta không nghĩ giúp ngươi tam ca, mà là hắn hiện tại là xúc phạm thiên luật, bị Ngọc Đế trừng phạt , ta nếu là cứu hắn xuất ra, hắn chẳng phải là thành tam giới khâm phạm, không bao giờ nữa có thể quang minh chính đại xuất ra sao?"

Thốn Tâm nghe xong Dương Tiển lời nói biết Dương Tiển nói có lý, nhưng là nàng chính là dừng không được muốn khóc, nàng cũng không biết vì sao chính là cảm thấy ủy khuất, bản thân vì Dương Tiển phản ra Tây Hải, khả là mẫu hậu nhưng vẫn trợ giúp bản thân, tam ca cũng là tuy rằng không thể bên ngoài làm cái gì, nhưng là châu báu cũng là nhất túi nhất túi hướng tự bản thân lí đưa, nhưng là hiện thời tam ca xảy ra chuyện, mẫu hậu vậy mà không thể trực tiếp cùng bản thân đề chuyện này, ngược lại cần thông qua một cái thị nữ tự nói với mình, mà mình biết rồi về sau lại không thể cứu ra tam ca.

Thốn Tâm ở Dương Tiển trong lòng khóc hảo không thê thảm, Dương Tiển chỉ có thể một chút một chút vỗ Thốn Tâm phía sau lưng, theo đuổi thê tử ở trong lòng mình trung phát tiết cảm xúc, đợi đến Thốn Tâm khóc không sai biệt lắm thời điểm mới nói "Ta đã hiểu biết qua, ngươi tam ca không sẽ xảy ra chuyện , Long Vương dùng bản thân công tích đổi lấy ngươi tam ca một cái mệnh, hắn hẳn là chính là sẽ bị quan một đoạn ngày thôi." Dương Tiển không có nói cho Thốn Tâm bản thân đã đi qua nam hải trúc tía lâm , quan âm bồ tát đáp ứng thời cơ đến sau sẽ làm ngao liệt xuất ra .

, Chương 31

Thốn Tâm không biết Dương Tiển làm việc, nàng vừa mới chính là nghe được một câu "Long Vương dùng bản thân công tích đổi lấy ngươi tam ca một cái mệnh." Thốn Tâm nhìn chằm chằm Dương Tiển ánh mắt giống như có thể thả ra quang đến, Dương Tiển không rõ chân tướng chỉ có thể hỏi Thốn Tâm "Ngươi xem rồi ta làm gì?" Thốn Tâm lắc đầu nói không có việc gì, chính là một lát sau mới mở miệng "Dương Tiển, Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng rời đi thời gian rất dài , ta còn quái tưởng của hắn, không bằng làm cho hắn trở về đi, thuận tiện đem sư phụ cũng tiếp nhận đến trụ thượng một đoạn thời gian."

Dương Tiển kinh ngạc, thế nào đột nhiên nhớ tới việc này đến đây. Dương Tiển không là thích đoán nhân tâm tư nhân, trực tiếp liền hỏi ra đến đây, Thốn Tâm bị Dương Tiển hỏi ngẩn người "Này không là thật lâu không gặp sao!" Nói xong chạy nhanh đi rồi, má ơi, muốn chết, nếu Dương Tiển ở tế hỏi thăm đi làm không tốt liền giao đãi bản thân muốn lấy lòng hắn, sau đó xem có thể xem theo hắn nơi đó xuống tay cứu tam ca, nghe nói Dương Tiển phong thần chi chiến lập rất lớn công, nhưng là lại không muốn phong thưởng, Thốn Tâm tưởng ngay cả lí tĩnh đều làm một cái thác tháp thiên vương danh vọng, Dương Tiển nếu là muốn thỉnh công tự nhiên cũng sẽ không thể thiếu , nếu là có thể sử dụng đến đổi bản thân tam ca...

Dương Tiển vốn liền là vì Thốn Tâm mới đưa Hao Thiên Khuyển phóng tới sư phụ nơi đó, đã Thốn Tâm mở miệng , tự nhiên là không có không tiếp trở về đạo lý, đi tiếp Hao Thiên Khuyển thời điểm thuận tiện đem Mai Sơn huynh đệ cùng tam muội cùng nhau thông tri, đến ngọc tuyền sơn đem sư phụ cũng mang đến , Dương Tiển ngày ngày cùng bọn họ uống trà tán gẫu, nhàn khi đi ra ngoài đánh săn thú, ngày trải qua hảo không được tự nhiên, ngay tại Thốn Tâm xem xét đúng thời cơ chuẩn bị cầu Dương Tiển đi trên trời tính toán phong thần chi chiến công tích thời điểm, tam giới ra một đại sự.

Đông thắng Thần Châu có một tảng đá chịu nhật nguyệt tinh hoa, ở một ngày nào đó nổ tung bên trong bật ra một cái thạch hầu, hiện tại này thạch hầu không biết từ nơi nào sửa một thân pháp thuật, vậy mà đại náo thiên cung, còn muốn đoạt Ngọc Đế vị. Mang đến tin tức này đúng là Na Tra, hắn là bị Ngọc Đế phái đi tróc nã yêu hầu , nào biết đâu rằng mười vạn thiên binh thiên tướng cũng không phải kia hầu tử đối thủ, Na Tra là chịu hắn cha dặn bảo đến xem có thể hay không thỉnh cầu Dương Tiển đi hỗ trợ.

Dương Tiển nghe xong về sau liền muốn đi, bị Na Tra cùng Thốn Tâm một phen kéo lại, Dương Tiển kỳ quái xem bên người hai người động tác, Na Tra kịp thời giải thích nói kia hầu tử đúng dạ dày hắn khẩu, hơn nữa thiên đình đều không có hạ chỉ muốn ngươi đi, ngươi làm chi muốn đi đâu? Nói xong còn lườm Dương Tiển liếc mắt một cái, rất là dương dương tự đắc uống trà ăn cơm.

Na Tra nguyên nhân minh bạch , như vậy Thốn Tâm đâu? Dương Tiển nhìn Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái, Thốn Tâm không biết đang nghĩ cái gì không hề để ý hắn, Dương Tiển cũng không có mở miệng hỏi, chờ đến buổi tối trở lại phòng về sau mới hỏi một câu vì sao muốn ngăn trở bản thân, nếu là Thốn Tâm cùng kia hầu tử có quan hệ gì, chính mình nói không được âm thầm còn phải bảo hộ một phen.

Thốn Tâm cũng không về đáp, chính là không nói chuyện, nàng hôm nay nghe được tin tức này sau ngay tại tưởng một chuyện, cái kia Tôn Ngộ Không Na Tra đều không phải là đối thủ, tam giới bên trong trừ bỏ này không xảy ra chuyện nhân, khả năng chỉ có Dương Tiển có thể chế phục kia hầu tử , nếu là Dương Tiển chế phục kia hầu tử về sau, ở muốn Ngọc Đế vòng quá bản thân ca ca, Thốn Tâm càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy có thể làm, không cảm thấy bật cười.

Dương Tiển vạn phần kỳ quái nhìn Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái, xem cô nương còn đắm chìm ở bản thân tư tưởng bên trong, chỉ có thể hạ mình hàng đắt tiền đem bản thân thê tử phóng tới ở trên giường, bắt đầu bản thân tạo nhân nghiệp lớn, ai! Bản thân cũng là khoảng thời gian trước đi sư phụ nơi đó đọc sách mới biết được long tộc trưởng thành kỳ, sau này lại hỏi Thốn Tâm tuổi này, đại khái chính là này vài thập niên trong vòng trưởng thành đi! Cho nên nhất định hảo hảo kiên trì tạo nhân nghiệp lớn, làm không tốt ngày nào đó liền mang thai .

Thốn Tâm thử đẩy hai thanh không có đẩy ra cũng sẽ theo hắn đi , nàng cũng không biết vì sao Dương Tiển luôn luôn đối sự việc này như vậy chấp nhất, bất quá nghe giao long nói, đây là giữa vợ chồng một loại quan hệ tốt biểu hiện, Thốn Tâm cũng liền không thèm để ý , chính là có đôi khi buổi sáng lúc thức dậy không khỏi cảm thán thế nào Dương Tiển một con người, thể lực so với chính mình long tộc hoàn hảo đâu?

Thốn Tâm đợi không mấy ngày quả nhiên chờ đến đây cuốn liêm thiên tướng cầm Vương Mẫu ý chỉ đến đòi Dương Tiển đi bắt Tôn Ngộ Không, Dương Tiển người này cũng là một cái kì ba, lúc trước Na Tra vừa tới chỉ nói bản thân đánh không lại Tôn Ngộ Không, hắn liền muốn đi hỗ trợ, nhưng là hiện tại Vương Mẫu ý chỉ đến đây, hắn ngược lại không đi .

Thốn Tâm tự nhiên không được, bắt đầu khuyến khích Dương Tiển đi bắt Tôn Ngộ Không. Dương Tiển kỳ quái, thế nào ngươi trước đó vài ngày không là còn không muốn ta đi sao? Ta đây sao cự tuyệt cũng không nhất bán nguyên âm là vì ngươi sao? Thế nào hiện tại vừa muốn ta đi , nhưng là vừa rồi đều cự tuyệt , nếu là hiện tại lại đáp ứng kia nhiều thật mất mặt a! Cho nên Dương Tiển chỉ có thể không nhìn Thốn Tâm khẩn cầu ánh mắt can ngồi chính là không đáp ứng, nghĩ rằng, nếu là cuốn liêm thiên tướng một hồi lại đến, bản thân đáp ứng quên đi.

Chờ cuốn liêm thời kì Dương Tiển hỏi Thốn Tâm một câu, ngươi không phải không muốn ta đi sao? Thế nào hiện tại vừa muốn ta đi ? Dương Tiển bổn ý là Thốn Tâm tùy tiện nói cái nguyên nhân, bản thân liền đáp ứng rồi nàng đi, nào biết đâu rằng Thốn Tâm vậy mà nói ra "Khi đó là vì không hạ chỉ, hiện tại là vì hạ chỉ , có công lao" một nguyên nhân, Dương Tiển sắc mặt tức thì thay đổi.

, Chương 32

Dương Tiển bởi vì Thốn Tâm nguyên nhân này, triệt để cự tuyệt cuốn liêm thiên tướng truyền đến Vương Mẫu ý chỉ, thẳng đến cuối cùng Ngọc Đế hạ thánh chỉ mới lão đại mất hứng đi, chẳng qua ở trước khi đi vẫn là để lại một câu "Làm sao ngươi liền không ngẫm lại Ngọc Đế vì sao phải muốn ta đi trảo Tôn Ngộ Không, hắn là muốn nhìn ta chết ở Tôn Ngộ Không thủ hạ, vẫn là muốn nhìn Tôn Ngộ Không chết ở trên tay ta, Thốn Tâm, ngươi rất hẹp ." Nói xong trực tiếp huyễn ra tam tiêm hai nhận thương, trước khi đi nhìn nhìn Thốn Tâm rõ ràng tự trách bộ dáng, ân, vừa lòng tiêu sái .

Dương Tiển đi rồi về sau Thốn Tâm liền lâm vào tự trách, là thật ở tự trách, vài ngày trước rõ ràng nghe Na Tra nói a, cái kia hầu tử rất lợi hại, nhưng là bản thân vì tam ca hay là muốn Dương Tiển đi, dĩ nhiên là trực tiếp xem nhẹ , Dương Tiển có lẽ sẽ bị đả bại, có lẽ sẽ chết, Thốn Tâm sốt ruột đều nhanh chảy ra lệ đến đây, kém chút trực tiếp chạy đi tìm Dương Tiển, đem nhân tìm người trở về.

Thốn Tâm một người ở trong sân sốt ruột đi tới đi lui, chờ Dương Tiển tin tức, Dương Thiền đã trở về Hoa Sơn , nàng giống như đối nàng nhị ca có vô hạn tin tưởng, lần này một điểm đều không lo lắng, đợi đến Mai Sơn huynh đệ cùng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đều đi rồi về sau cũng đi rồi. Thốn Tâm vốn đang muốn tìm Dương Thiền hỗ trợ cầm bảo liên đăng đi tìm Dương Tiển , nhưng là không nghĩ tới nháy mắt đã không thấy tăm hơi, Thốn Tâm chỉ có thể một người ở tại chỗ đánh vòng.

Đợi hồi lâu rốt cục thấy Dương Tiển đẩy cửa vào được, Thốn Tâm kích động bỗng chốc ôm lấy Dương Tiển, căn bản không kịp tưởng vì sao Dương Tiển đi thời điểm là một đống nhân, trở về thời điểm chỉ có một nhân, vội vàng hỏi Dương Tiển trận đánh thế nào, Dương Tiển nhưng không có trực tiếp mở miệng, mà là nói cái gì trở về phòng nói cho nàng, Thốn Tâm cũng không có hoài nghi, trực tiếp liền hướng phòng đi, Dương Tiển xem ra không có việc gì, như vậy khẳng định là Tôn Ngộ Không bị nắm , bản thân hẳn là hảo hảo hỏi một chút thiên đình cho cái gì ban cho, nào biết nói mới vừa đi hai bước đã bị "Dương Tiển" gọi lại.

"Thốn Tâm." Dương Tiển một tiếng kêu thanh liền đem Thốn Tâm kêu qua đầu lại, sau đó liền thấy hai cái Dương Tiển, một cái ôm bản thân, một cái đứng ở cách đó không xa, Thốn Tâm vội vàng đẩy ra bên người này "Dương Tiển" tuy rằng trưởng giống nhau, nhưng là vẫn là cái kia Dương Tiển cấp bản thân quen thuộc cảm giác a! Quả nhiên nói hai câu nói bên người bản thân này "Dương Tiển" liền biến thành một cái miêu mặt Thiên Lôi miệng hầu tử, Thốn Tâm sợ tới mức kêu một tiếng, ở quay đầu nhìn Dương Tiển đã không ảnh , Thốn Tâm chính khí phẫn chợt nghe đến bên người hầu tử kêu bản thân cái gì "Hải sản muội muội" dựa vào, ngươi mới hải sản muội muội, ngươi cả nhà đều hải sản muội muội.

Dương Tiển qua chỉ chốc lát sẽ trở lại , chính là trở về thời điểm sắc mặt rất khó xem, trực tiếp về tới phòng đóng cửa lại, cửa liên kết giới đều bố trí , Thốn Tâm kỳ quái hỏi Mai Sơn huynh đệ Dương Tiển đây là như thế nào, Mai Sơn huynh đệ ấp úng nửa ngày cũng nói ra cái gì đến, Thốn Tâm bĩu môi đi tìm Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân vậy mà không phát hiện, bất đắc dĩ chỉ có thể đôn nhất nồi đại xương cốt đi thăm hỏi Hao Thiên Khuyển, sau đó biết được cái kia Tôn Ngộ Không dĩ nhiên là Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đồ đệ, Dương Tiển là đem bản thân đồng môn sư đệ tự tay giao đến Ngọc Đế trong tay.

Thốn Tâm này mới hiểu được Dương Tiển là làm cho ta cái gì "Không thể tha thứ" sự tình,, cái này cũng không cần nói tam ca sự tình , vẫn là đi xem Dương Tiển có hay không luẩn quẩn trong lòng đi! Dương Tiển đổ là không có gì luẩn quẩn trong lòng , Thốn Tâm đi tìm đi thời điểm đã không có Dương Tiển bóng người , Thốn Tâm tìm đến Hao Thiên Khuyển, Hao Thiên Khuyển rất là bình tĩnh nói chủ nhân mùi là hướng tới ngọc tuyền sơn đi , Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ đều không lo lắng, chỉ có Thốn Tâm lo lắng Dương Tiển cái kia tính tình làm ra cái gì tổn hại mình bất lợi nhân sự tình đến.

Dương Tiển nhưng là không làm cái gì, chính là ngoan ngoãn ở ngọc tuyền sơn kim hà ngoài động quỳ hai ngày, không đợi đến Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân gặp bản thân, bước đi , tiện đường đi một chuyến thiên đình biết được sư đệ bị giao cho thái thượng lão quân , Dương Tiển đi bái phỏng một chút bản thân sư bá tổ trở về Quán Giang Khẩu .

Trở lại Quán Giang Khẩu thời điểm Mai Sơn huynh đệ đã đi , Thốn Tâm nhìn đến Dương Tiển trở về, đến phòng bếp làm rất nhiều Dương Tiển thích ăn đồ ăn, ăn cơm khi trả lại cho Dương Tiển đến hai chén rượu, còn từ không diễn ý an ủi nửa ngày, đem Dương Tiển cuối cùng một tia buồn bực cũng toàn bộ biến mất hầu như không còn.

Chính là buổi chiều nghỉ ngơi thời điểm, Dương Tiển nhưng không có làm theo phép, cũng không phải bởi vì cái gì, chủ yếu là hôm nay uống rượu , Dương Tiển tửu lượng không là tốt lắm, sợ hãi bản thân có chút mơ hồ không biết đúng mực bị thương Thốn Tâm, liền một người ở đỉnh thượng trúng gió, tính toán đợi đến thổi một hồi lại trở về. Nào biết nói vậy mà thấy Thiên Bồng nguyên soái ở chỗ hằng nga truy đuổi, Dương Tiển kinh hãi, vội vàng vượt qua thiên đi.

Dương Tiển đuổi tới coi như kịp thời, vừa vặn ngăn trở Thiên Bồng xé rách hằng nga quần áo động tác, Dương Tiển vốn định mắng hai câu nhường Thiên Bồng tỉnh rượu cũng là được, nào biết đâu rằng người này chết cũng không hối cải, Dương Tiển bất đắc dĩ đem nhân đưa dao trì, không nghĩ tới chính gặp gỡ dao trì bàn đào hội nhân tiện chúc mừng bắt lấy Tôn Ngộ Không, Dương Tiển là không biết Tôn Ngộ Không miễn cưỡng xem như xiển giáo nhân sĩ, nhưng là Quan Âm không có khả năng không biết, nghe nói chính là Quan Âm hướng Ngọc Đế tiến cử bản thân, Dương Tiển mang cùng Thiên Bồng đi qua thời điểm nhân tiện lạnh lùng phiết quan âm bồ tát liếc mắt một cái.

, Chương 33

Hắn vốn đang nghĩ lần này bởi vì Thốn Tâm tam ca sự tình thiếu quan âm bồ tát một cái nhân tình, không nghĩ tới vậy mà bị Quan Âm xiêm áo một đạo, hừ, thúc đẩy đồng môn tướng tàn, thật sự là của hắn hảo từ hàng sư thúc a!

Dương Tiển đem Thiên Bồng nhắc tới Ngọc Đế trước mặt nói thẳng tại hạ giới thấy Thiên Bồng nguyên soái truy đuổi hằng nga, Ngọc Đế vừa nghe giận dữ hỏi Thiên Bồng Dương Tiển lời nói nhưng là tình hình thực tế, Thiên Bồng xấu hổ ứng , Ngọc Đế giận dữ dưới vậy mà muốn đem Thiên Bồng đánh hạ giới đi, Dương Tiển kinh hãi, vừa định muốn van xin hộ, liền nghe thấy Ngọc Đế hỏi bản thân "Dương Tiển, như thế xử trí ngươi khả vừa lòng?" Dương Tiển nghe vậy vội vàng nhìn Thiên Bồng sắc mặt, quả nhiên nghe thấy Thiên Bồng tức giận mắng bản thân "Vong ân phụ nghĩa tiểu nhân."

Dương Tiển bất chấp Thiên Bồng tiếng mắng đuổi theo, liền thấy Thiên Bồng tránh thoát hoàng khăn lực sĩ thủ bản thân nhảy xuống, Dương Tiển cái đuổi theo sát sau nhảy xuống, hi vọng có thể đem người giữ chặt, kia dự đoán được giữa không trung bị một cái hỏa lò tử đánh trật, ở truy đi qua thời điểm, Thiên Bồng nguyên soái đã đầu trư thai, Dương Tiển xem nhân thân trư mặt Thiên Bồng yên lặng ly khai.

Thiên Bồng nguyên soái lúc trước cứu bản thân cùng tam muội một cái mệnh, nhưng là hiện thời lại bởi vì bản thân biến thành cái dạng này, bản thân sư đệ cũng bị bản thân đưa đến địch nhân trong tay. Dương Tiển nghĩ tự bản thân mấy ngày làm việc, nhắm mắt lại thật sâu hô hấp mấy khẩu, sau đó mạnh mở mắt, vừa mới tạp trung bản thân cái kia hỏa lò tử không là thái thượng lão quân lò bát quái sao? Gần nhất ở lão quân nơi đó, hơn nữa còn có thể làm xảy ra chuyện , giống như cũng chỉ có bản thân cái kia sư đệ thôi! Dương Tiển nghĩ nghĩ cười trở về Quán Giang Khẩu, hắn mang theo Thốn Tâm đi ra ngoài trốn một đoạn thời gian .

Dương Tiển trở lại Quán Giang Khẩu thời điểm không chỉ có mang đi Thốn Tâm, còn nhường Hao Thiên Khuyển đi thông tri tam thánh mẫu cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ toàn bộ đi ra ngoài, Dương Tiển vốn là ở một cái không biết tên địa phương ngốc chờ thiên đình bị kia hầu tử làm cơm tin tức , nào biết đâu rằng cuối cùng dĩ nhiên là Tây Thiên Phật Tổ ra tay , Tôn Ngộ Không bị áp ở năm ngón tay sơn phía dưới nói là chờ đợi ngày sau hữu duyên tự nhiên sẽ có người tới cứu hắn.

Dương Tiển không khỏi liên tưởng đến đã nhiều ngày sự tình, đầu tiên là Thốn Tâm tam ca, sau này Tôn Ngộ Không, sau đó Trư Bát Giới, đều là đắc tội Ngọc Đế hoặc đại hoặc tiểu được đến trừng phạt , lại nhìn Tây Thiên Phật Tổ thực hiện, Dương Tiển trong đầu tựa hồ chậm rãi hiện ra một thứ đại khái, hắn vốn là không thể tưởng được , nhưng là Tây Thiên Phật Tổ nhúng tay lại nhường Dương Tiển nhìn ra manh mối.

Nhưng là còn không có thể xác định, Dương Tiển yên lặng tưởng, vốn hẳn là vừa vặn , nhưng là không nghĩ tới Thiên Bồng vậy mà sai đầu trư thai, liền xem đã nhiều ngày có hay không tân bị biếm hạ phàm thần tiên liền có thể biết phật môn đến cùng muốn làm gì . Dương Tiển trong đầu còn tại tính toán chuyện này, đã có tin tức truyền đến, quyến luyến thiên tướng đánh nát Ngọc Đế đèn lưu ly, Ngọc Đế muốn giết hắn, là Quan Âm cầu tình, biếm hạ phàm, Dương Tiển cười lạnh.

Chính là phật môn đây là muốn làm gì đâu, Dương Tiển lại đem gần nhất tam giới chuyện đã xảy ra toàn bộ qua một lần, thế này mới nhớ tới, tiền một đoạn thời gian Phật Tổ đại đệ tử kim thiền tử không biết vì sao bị biếm hạ phàm, ở thế gian làm mười thế phàm nhân sau đó mới xem còn có vô phật duyên, tính toán thời gian, xem ra những người này hẳn là đều là hộ tống kim thiền tử chuyển thế thành Phật đi!

Dương Tiển tưởng xem thế này những người này hẳn là đều không có việc , ngày sau còn có thể đi theo kim thiền tử hỗn cái phật đương đương, liền cũng không lo lắng Thốn Tâm hắn tam ca , ngược lại là đem này một phen suy tính nói cho Thốn Tâm, thu được Thốn Tâm "Ngươi rất thần , nhưng là cây này bản không có khả năng" ánh mắt hai quả.

Đợi đến sau này sự tình thật sự phát sinh về sau, Tôn Ngộ Không, Thiên Bồng nguyên soái, cuốn liêm thiên tướng còn có Tây Hải tam thái tử cùng nhau hộ tống một phàm nhân đi Tây Thiên thời điểm, Thốn Tâm mới một mặt kính nể phải chết bộ dáng xem Dương Tiển, Dương Tiển lúc đó rất nhạt định uống trà một câu nói cũng không nói, nhưng là cũng chỉ có Thốn Tâm có thể thấy Dương Tiển trở nên sáng lấp lánh ánh mắt.

Lúc này bọn họ không biết tương lai chuyện đã xảy ra, Thốn Tâm vẫn là không tin Dương Tiển, Dương Tiển cũng không có sinh khí, này đó vốn hắn suy đoán, liền tính tương lai thực hiện không xong cũng không có gì quan hệ, tuy rằng nói cũng không xảy ra nhiều lắm sai lầm, nhưng là không sợ nhất vạn chỉ sợ vạn nhất a! Nếu là bản thân khôn khéo oai hùng ảnh hưởng ở Thốn Tâm trong lòng biến chất làm sao bây giờ. Dương Tiển âm thầm quan sát mấy người chỗ , chính là kim thiền tử chuyển thế phàm nhân mệnh số quá ngắn, Dương Tiển mặc kệ, dù sao có phật môn nhân chú ý lắm, Dương Tiển chỉ cần đúng giờ đi xem những người đó làm gì là đến nơi.

Dương Tiển như thế vất vả tự nhiên là có hồi báo , đợi đến mỗ một ngày hắn đang ở cùng Thốn Tâm cãi nhau thời điểm cảm ứng được phật môn nhân xuất động , Dương Tiển ngăn lại đối với bản thân chửi ầm lên thê tử "Còn nhớ rõ ta lúc trước cùng ngươi nói ngươi tam ca không có việc gì mà là bị phật môn coi trọng sự tình sao?" Thốn Tâm tự nhiên gật đầu, vừa rồi cãi nhau đều đã quên, vốn liền là vì nhàm chán mới cãi nhau a, hiện tại có chuyện tự nhiên không ầm ĩ . Dương Tiển tiếp tục nói "Sự thật hội chứng minh ta nói đúng ngươi, ta đi ra ngoài một đoạn thời gian, sau khi trở về ngươi chỉ biết ta nói đều là đúng." Dương Tiển nói xong bước đi , hóa thân sau một đường đem kim thiền tử chuyển thế đưa đến Tôn Ngộ Không nơi nào.

, Chương 34

Tặng kim thiền tử chuyển thế sau Dương Tiển ở năm ngón tay sơn còn gặp bản thân sư phụ Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, Dương Tiển cười hì hì hướng về phía bản thân sư phụ tranh công, cái gì cũng không nói chính là cười, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cũng không để ý chính hắn một rối loạn đồ đệ, xem Tôn Ngộ Không bị kim thiền tử chuyển thế làm đi, một bên làm đồ đệ cực khổ ngày kết thúc cao hứng, một bên làm đồ đệ không phải là mình thương tâm, thẳng đến nhìn không thấy bóng người mới hỏi Dương Tiển làm sao ngươi lại muốn tới nơi này ?

Dương Tiển liền đem bản thân suy tính nói cho Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân hung hăng đáy lòng thầm mắng từ hàng ngươi cái vong ân phụ nghĩa gì đó, vậy mà khuyến khích đồng môn tướng tàn.

Dương Tiển xem Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân giống như không tự trách mình liền nhân cơ hội mời đi nhà mình làm khách, thuận tiện vì bản thân làm cái chứng kiến, chuyện này bản thân là đoán đúng rồi, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nghĩ nghĩ cũng liền đi, chính là ở làm chứng Dương Tiển đoán thật là thật sự thời điểm, Thốn Tâm sắc mặt thật sự là có đủ khó coi , bất quá tam ca đã thoát ly chịu tội thân, tương lai kim thiền tử tu thành chính quả sau tam ca hẳn là cũng có thể hỗn cái phật làm làm, nghĩ đến cũng là cái không sai quy túc.

Vì thế Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm ngày liền lại khôi phục trước kia như vậy, thời điểm bận rộn Dương Tiển đi ra ngoài đánh săn thú, Thốn Tâm ở nhà làm hai kiện quần áo, nhàn thời điểm hai người liền nói nhao nhao giá, đợi đến thật sự nhàn không được thời điểm liền đi chơi nhất ngoạn, chỉ là vì Thốn Tâm tam ca nguyên nhân, Dương Tiển đối Tây Thiên lấy kinh nghiệm chuyện này chú ý độ có chút lược cao, dọc theo đường đi cũng trợ giúp quá không ít lần thầy trò mấy người, nhưng là mỗi lần nghĩ tới đi xem kia thất toàn thân tuyết trắng mã thời điểm, luôn không thành công, Dương Tiển vừa mới bắt đầu còn tưởng hảo hảo cùng bản thân đại cữu tử đánh cái tiếp đón, sau này xem nhân gia đối bản thân lạnh lẽo , hắn cũng lười kêu một con ngựa tam ca, cũng liền từ bỏ .

Mỗ một ngày Dương Tiển lôi kéo Thốn Tâm ở Quán Giang Khẩu trên đường cái tập hợp thời điểm, Hao Thiên Khuyển tìm đi lại, nói là Tôn Ngộ Không đến đây, Dương Tiển kỳ quái này sư đệ tìm đến bản thân chuyện gì, chớ không phải là lại gặp phiền toái gì trị không được? Liền mang theo Thốn Tâm đi trở về, thầy trò mấy người thật là gặp gỡ lợi hại yêu quái, là một cái trong nước gì đó, Tôn Ngộ Không trong nước công phu không được, Trư Bát Giới cùng sa tăng không phải là đối thủ, tiểu bạch long liền đối với phó cái kia yêu quái đi, vốn sư phụ đã bị làm ra đến đây, nào biết đâu rằng tiểu bạch long vậy mà lại đi, này vừa đi liền luôn luôn không trở về, cái này đi lại cũng là muốn mời Dương Tiển hỗ trợ .

Dương Tiển tò mò hỏi một câu kia yêu quái là cái cái gì vậy, Tôn Ngộ Không nói là một cái cửu đầu quái vật, Dương Tiển nháy mắt minh bạch, trực tiếp mang theo Hao Thiên Khuyển kêu Mai Sơn huynh đệ mấy người đi rồi.

Trở về thời điểm tự nhiên mang về đến tin tức tốt, tiểu bạch long không có việc gì, cửu đầu trùng cũng bị bản thân cùng Tôn Ngộ Không mấy người giết, chín đầu một cái đều không có thừa, Thốn Tâm mới lười quản Dương Tiển chiến tích, nàng chỉ biết là tai họa bản thân tam ca người đã chết nàng thật cao hứng.

Dương Tiển trở về ngày thứ hai liền lôi kéo Thốn Tâm lại đi chơi , Thốn Tâm rất kỳ quái hỏi Dương Tiển, thế nào đi ra ngoài vội vã như vậy? Dương Tiển rất là thản nhiên nói ở trên đường thời điểm đã từng nghe một cái lão nhân nói vợ chồng nhị người tâm tình khoái trá thời điểm khả năng hư đứa nhỏ tỷ lệ hội lớn hơn một chút, Thốn Tâm nghe xong về sau mặt đỏ tai hồng đuổi theo Dương Tiển đánh nửa ngày, bất quá đánh qua sau vẫn là vui tươi hớn hở đi theo Dương Tiển đi chơi , đương nhiên buổi chiều thời điểm Dương Tiển cũng so bình thường càng bán vài phần khí lực.

Không biết có phải không phải vị lão nhân kia lừa Dương Tiển ngoạn, dù sao hai người ở bên ngoài chơi hai năm cũng không có hoài cái trước đứa nhỏ, xem Dương Tiển một ngày so một ngày trầm trọng sắc mặt, Thốn Tâm đều muốn tìm một đại phu hỏi một chút bản thân có phải không phải không thể sinh, hoặc là Dương Tiển có vấn đề gì.

Lại đợi mấy ngày sau Thốn Tâm xem Dương Tiển càng ngày càng không khuôn mặt dễ nhìn sắc đưa ra này ý kiến, Dương Tiển lúc đó sửng sốt ba giây mới hỏi Thốn Tâm "Ngươi là thế nào nghĩ tới cái này mặt trên đi ." Thốn Tâm không nói chuyện, nàng tổng không đến mức nói ta là nhìn ngươi trong khoảng thời gian này sắc mặt thật sự khó coi, cho nên bệnh cấp tính loạn chạy chữa đi!

Dương Tiển không biết Thốn Tâm ý tưởng còn tưởng rằng là Thốn Tâm muốn đi xem an tâm một chút, liền dẫn người đi , được đến hai người đều không có việc, nhưng là loại chuyện này vẫn là thuận theo tự nhiên không đủ tháo vác cầu cho thỏa đáng nói chuyện, Dương Tiển dẫn nhìn như an tâm Thốn Tâm về nhà , rốt cục đã xong bọn họ ở bên ngoài gần ba năm du ngoạn.

Thốn Tâm chính là yên lặng cùng sau lưng Dương Tiển, ai! Dương Tiển quả nhiên là tức giận. Dương Tiển lúc này lại không có tâm tư đi quản Thốn Tâm , lúc trước tam muội bị lừa kém chút đã chết thời điểm, Dương Tiển liền ở Hoa Sơn để lại nhất vài thứ, cũng đủ để cho mình tùy thời hiểu biết đến tam muội tình huống, gần nhất tam muội tình huống có chút không quá thích hợp.

Về tới Quán Giang Khẩu sau Dương Tiển nói cho Thốn Tâm bản thân tính toán đi Hoa Sơn trụ một đoạn thời gian, tam muội gần nhất thật không thích hợp. Thốn Tâm hỏi Dương Tiển như vậy ngươi trong khoảng thời gian này tâm tình không tốt là vì ngươi tam muội? Dương Tiển liền dùng một mặt bằng không đâu? Ánh mắt xem Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm yên lặng nhìn Dương Tiển hai mắt, cái gì cũng chưa nói, làm cho hắn đi rồi.

, Chương 35

Dương Tiển lại một lần nữa trở về thời điểm sắc mặt có chút ngưng trọng, Thốn Tâm lo lắng hỏi Dương Tiển phát sinh chuyện gì , Dương Tiển thở dài một hơi nói hồ muội cùng Ngũ ca đã chết, Thốn Tâm nghe xong về sau cũng là không thắng thổn thức "Ta đã sớm nhắc đến với hồ muội, nàng như luôn luôn muốn hòa Ngũ ca ở cùng nhau, sớm hay muộn muốn ăn mệt , không nghĩ tới. . ." Giữa hai người tức giận nhất thời có chút bi thương.

Qua một trận sau Dương Tiển mới còn nói "Bất quá Ngũ ca cùng hồ muội còn có một đứa nhỏ, vừa vừa sinh ra, hiện tại ở tam muội nơi nào dưỡng lắm!"

"Hồ muội đứa nhỏ làm sao có thể ở tam muội nơi nào đâu?" Thốn Tâm rất là không hiểu hỏi.

Dương Tiển sắc mặt càng kém "Tôn Ngộ Không ở trên đường gặp được Ngũ ca, Ngũ ca muốn bắt Đường Tăng, Tôn Ngộ Không không là Ngũ ca đối thủ, vừa vặn tam muội trải qua, liền mượn tam muội bảo liên đăng, Tôn Ngộ Không thất thủ đem Ngũ ca cùng hồ muội đều giết, tam muội đi đem hai người vừa sinh ra đứa nhỏ tiếp đến Hoa Sơn."

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy "Nga ~" một tiếng, không có lên tiếng nữa, đợi hồi lâu sau Dương Tiển mới ấp úng nói "Ta nghĩ tam muội một cái còn chưa có thành hôn nữ tử, trụ nhất một đứa trẻ thật sự có điểm không đúng, liền tưởng muốn hay không đem đứa nhỏ tiếp đến chúng ta nơi này đến?"

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy kinh ngạc nâng mi, Dương Tiển thấy Thốn Tâm bộ dáng nhớ tới trở về phía trước tam muội lo lắng sự tình không khỏi có chút giận dữ, đang chuẩn bị phản bác Thốn Tâm muốn xuất khẩu lời nói, liền nghe thấy Thốn Tâm vậy mà nói đến "Vậy ngươi làm chi không trực tiếp tiếp trở về a?"

Dương Tiển trầm mặc sau một lúc lâu mới phảng phất không thể tin hỏi "Ý của ngươi là nguyện ý làm cho ta đem đứa nhỏ tiếp trở về?"

Thốn Tâm cái này rất kỳ quái a "Ta vì sao không đồng ý cho ngươi đem đứa nhỏ tiếp trở về a? Chúng ta lại không thiếu này một ngụm ăn , hơn nữa hồ muội vào lúc ấy trợ giúp ngươi không ít, đem ân nhân con tiếp trở về dưỡng coi như là báo ân một loại phương thức ."

Nhưng là, chẳng lẽ hồ muội cùng Ngũ ca đều không có thân nhân sao? Thốn Tâm tưởng hỏi ra miệng, nhưng là xem Dương Tiển cao hứng đều không biết muốn làm sao bây giờ bộ dáng, hay là thôi đi! Đợi đến ngày sau bản thân thác nhân hỏi thăm một chút cũng là được.

Dương Tiển lại trở về thời điểm liền bế nhất một đứa trẻ, Thốn Tâm còn đặc biệt kỳ quái nhìn thật lâu còn hỏi Dương Tiển đâu "Thế nào không là một cái hồ ly đâu?"

Dương Tiển nói thẳng "Ngươi sinh ra đến cũng không nhất định chính là đản a?" Thốn Tâm oa nhi này oa rất già thực, nói thẳng "Nhưng là ta nếu sinh lời nói chính là một cái đản a!" Dương Tiển não bổ một chút bản thân đứa nhỏ là một cái đản tình huống, mạnh lắc lắc đầu, kiên quyết không cần tưởng, bản thân đứa nhỏ nhất định là trắng trẻo mập mạp đáng yêu khả quan , làm sao có thể là đản đâu.

Thốn Tâm rất là khinh bỉ Dương Tiển này một phen bịt tai trộm chuông hành vi, thẳng bế đứa nhỏ hồi phòng ngủ , Dương Tiển rời đi thời điểm Thốn Tâm đã cùng giao long cấp đứa nhỏ làm một cái giường nhỏ, liền ngay cả tã bà vú cái gì đều chuẩn bị tốt .

Đem đứa nhỏ an trí hảo về sau Dương Tiển đều nhanh đi không nổi , Thốn Tâm cúi đầu nhìn nhìn bản thân bụng, ai! Bản thân gì thời điểm có thể mang thai a!

Tiểu hồ ly ở dương gia ở đã hơn một năm, đã hội mở miệng kêu phụ thân cùng mẫu thân , Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm cao hứng đều không biết nên làm cái gì bây giờ , trong khoảng thời gian này Dương Tiển càng là có thể thiếu đi ra ngoài tựu ít đi đi ra ngoài, có thể không ra liền không ra. Nhưng là vẫn là nan tránh cho một ít phải đi ra ngoài tình huống.

Hôm nay Dương Tiển đi ra ngoài thời điểm trong nhà liền ra tình huống , Dương Tiển chân trước mới vừa đi, sau lưng đã tới rồi một cái ngàn năm yêu tinh, Thốn Tâm tu vi không tính thấp nhưng là trên tay còn có đứa nhỏ, giao long lại vừa vặn không ở, đối đánh lúc thức dậy khó tránh khỏi có một chút cố hết sức, nhưng là kỳ quái là cái kia yêu tinh giống như so với chính mình còn bận tâm tiểu hồ ly an nguy, đợi đến đánh nửa ngày về sau Thốn Tâm coi như là nhìn ra môn đạo đến đây, một cái lắc mình tránh đi lão yêu tinh cũng hỏi một câu "Ngươi là tiểu hồ ly thân nhân?"

Kia yêu tinh nghe vậy cũng ngừng tay, đề phòng xem Thốn Tâm. Thốn Tâm xem bộ dáng đại khái là không kém liền trực tiếp đến "Ta cùng hồ muội là bằng hữu, đứa nhỏ này là ta trượng phu thấy hồ muội cùng Ngũ ca đều bỏ mình , cho nên mới mang về đến, nếu ngươi có thể chứng minh ngươi là của nàng thân nhân, ta tự nhiên sẽ đem đứa nhỏ đưa cho ngươi."

Kia yêu tinh nghe vậy cười lạnh một tiếng "Các ngươi hội tốt bụng như vậy?" Một câu nói đã nhường Thốn Tâm biết, đây là tiểu hồ ly thân nhân không kém, chính là không biết là mỗ mỗ vẫn là nãi nãi.

Hai người lại trao đổi một trận, lão hồ li chứng minh rồi bản thân là tiểu hồ ly mỗ mỗ, Thốn Tâm liền đem đứa nhỏ giao cho lão hồ li, chẳng qua ở lúc đi, lại theo bắt tại trên cây phong linh thượng tháo xuống một khối ngọc phiến."Này phong linh xem như dương gia truyền thống , khối này thuộc loại của nàng ngươi mang đi, ngày sau nếu là gặp phiền toái gì, có thể trực tiếp bóp nát, ta cùng Dương Tiển chỉ cần có thể giúp thượng, nhất định sẽ hỗ trợ ." Thốn Tâm đem ngọc phiến mặc cùng thằng hệ ở tiểu hồ ly trên cổ.

, Chương 36

Lão hồ li thấy Thốn Tâm hành động do dự một chút, vẫn là mở miệng nói một câu "Ta hi vọng ngươi không cần đem ta tới nơi này sự tình nói cho Dương Tiển."

Thốn Tâm nhíu mày "Ngươi có thể nói với ta nguyên nhân sao? Nếu là vô lý yêu cầu ta tự nhiên là sẽ không đồng ý ."

"Ta là tính ngày hồ muội mau sinh , cho nên nhìn của nàng, nhưng là lại bị ta nhìn thấy Dương Tiển hắn muội muội nương bảo liên đăng uy lực giết nữ nhi của ta cùng con rể còn mạnh mẽ mang đi ta ngoại tôn nữ một màn, ngươi cùng Dương Tiển là người tốt, thu lưu ta đáng thương ngoại tôn tử, nhưng là ta lại không muốn để cho đứa nhỏ này về sau ở theo các ngươi có gì cùng xuất hiện, cho nên ta không hy vọng nhường Dương Tiển biết của nàng rơi xuống, ta biết này khả năng rất khó làm được, nhưng là tùy tiện ngươi nói cái gì cũng tốt, chẳng sợ ngươi nói đứa nhỏ này bị yêu quái ăn đều không quan hệ." Lão hồ li có chút nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói đến.

"Ai! Kỳ thực, Dương Thiền cũng không phải cố ý sát hồ muội , ngươi cũng không cần rất. . ." Thốn Tâm lời còn chưa nói hết đã bị lão hồ li đánh gãy "Nhưng là nữ nhi của ta con rể đích xác thật là chết ở bảo liên dưới đèn , Tôn Ngộ Không cùng tam thánh mẫu ta một cái đều sẽ không bỏ qua , ta hôm nay lời nói này ngươi đại có thể nói cho Dương Tiển, nhường Dương Tiển tới giết chúng ta." Lão hồ li nói xong lạnh lùng hừ một tiếng đi rồi, Thốn Tâm một người ở trong sân trong gió hỗn độn, thẳng đến Dương Tiển trở về, cũng chưa nghĩ ra thế nào cùng Dương Tiển giải thích, chỉ có thể vô căn cứ, Dương Tiển là loại người nào, tự nhiên liếc mắt là đã nhìn ra Thốn Tâm không thích hợp, đến phòng ngủ vừa thấy, đứa nhỏ đã không lại .

Dương Tiển coi như là tâm bình khí hòa hỏi Thốn Tâm đứa nhỏ đâu? Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ nửa ngày cũng nghĩ không ra một nguyên nhân đến, cuối cùng vậy mà trực tiếp đem lão hồ li nói cái kia dùng tới "Bị yêu quái ăn."

Dương Tiển hôm nay vừa trở về cũng cảm giác được một tia yêu khí, vốn đang cho rằng đứa nhỏ có thể là bị bắt đi rồi linh tinh , nhưng là không nghĩ tới Thốn Tâm vậy mà cho tự bản thân dạng một đáp án.

"Làm sao có thể bị ăn?" Dương Tiển nghe được tin tức này quả thực khiếp sợ sẽ không suy tư, cho nên tự nhiên không nhìn thấy Thốn Tâm mất tự nhiên.

"Ngạch. . ." Thốn Tâm do dự một hồi mới tưởng hảo hẳn là thế nào biên "Ngươi mới vừa đi đã tới rồi một cái yêu quái, ta chính ôm đứa nhỏ ngoạn đâu, kia yêu quái đã tới rồi, ta không phải là đối thủ của hắn hắn liền đem tiểu hồ ly ăn, ta cũng ngăn không được a!" Thốn Tâm nói xong vì nhường này nói dối càng chân thật, còn làm bộ để lại hai giọt nước mắt.

Dương Tiển không đồng ý tin tưởng cái kia hôm nay buổi sáng còn gọi bản thân phụ thân đứa nhỏ liền như vậy bị ăn, chạy nhanh chạy đến trong viện tử xem cái kia phong linh, đích xác thật là cắt đứt quan hệ .

Dương Tiển hai mắt rưng rưng hướng về phía Hao Thiên Khuyển hung hăng kêu một câu "Tìm."

Hao Thiên Khuyển hô vài lần "Thiên địa vô cực vạn lý truy tung" nhưng là cuối cùng vẫn còn là nhược nhược nói một câu "Kia yêu quái trên người đều là Tam công chúa hải mùi, căn bản nghe thấy không đến a!"

Hao Thiên Khuyển nói những lời này thời điểm, Thốn Tâm vừa vặn chậm Dương Tiển một bước theo phòng ngủ xuất ra, còn chưa có phản ứng đi lại, Dương Tiển liền trực tiếp kháp thượng Thốn Tâm cổ hung tợn nói "Vì sao một cái một tuổi đứa nhỏ đã chết, ngươi còn sống đâu?"

Câu nói đầu tiên nhường Thốn Tâm để lại hạ nước mắt, nàng vốn đang nghĩ nếu là Dương Tiển thương tâm không được, sẽ không để ý lão hồ li , trực tiếp nói cho Dương Tiển sự thật tốt lắm, nhưng là không nghĩ tới nàng lo lắng đuổi theo ra đến chờ bản thân chính là những lời này.

"Đúng vậy! Vì sao tử không là ta đâu, Dương Tiển, ngươi có phải không phải đã sớm ngóng trông ta chết , làm cho ngươi lại đi tìm một, tìm cái ngươi thích , có thể cho ngươi sinh nhi dục nữ , cái gì hồ muội cùng Ngũ ca đứa nhỏ, Dương Tiển, ta xem kia căn bản chính là ngươi hài tử đi! Dương Tiển, ta nói cho ngươi, hôm nay nàng là bị yêu quái giết, nhưng là liền tính nàng cũng không bị yêu quái giết, ta cũng phi giết nàng không thể." Thốn Tâm lúc này đã nhanh điên rồi, nói được nói xong không hề trải qua lo lắng .

Dương Tiển vốn thấy Thốn Tâm nước mắt còn có chút hối hận , nhưng là nghe được câu nói kế tiếp, càng là dùng sức kháp nhanh , thẳng đến Thốn Tâm bắt đầu hô hấp không được, sắc mặt phát thanh, đã bắt đầu hiện ra hôn mê trạng thái thời điểm, Hao Thiên Khuyển mới chạy nhanh tiến lên đi đem Dương Tiển kéo mở.

Dương Tiển hung hăng một tay lấy Thốn Tâm vẫn trên mặt đất "Ngươi quả thực chính là một cái độc phụ." Nói xong câu đó trực tiếp mang theo Hao Thiên Khuyển đi rồi, này vừa đi chính là năm sáu năm quang cảnh.

Dương Tiển lại trở lại Quán Giang Khẩu thời điểm cả người đều phi thường mỏi mệt, râu cũng mọc ra , quần áo cũng tốt giống luôn luôn không có tắm rửa, cả người có thể cùng cửa thành khất cái so một phen. Dương Tiển này năm sáu năm cơ hồ là không có đình chỉ quá tìm tiểu hồ ly, thẳng đến một tấc tấc tìm lần toàn bộ Thần Châu đại địa, mới triệt để nhận kia một đứa trẻ đã chết chuyện thực.

, Chương 37

Dương Tiển tựa hồ chưa từng có như vậy suy sút quá, cho dù là lúc trước biết được dao cơ tin người chết thời điểm hắn cũng không có chán chường như vậy, vào lúc ấy hắn còn có cừu hận chống đỡ hắn, hắn còn tưởng tu luyện báo thù, nhưng là giờ phút này hắn ngay cả cái gì động lực đều không có , hắn chỉ có thể ngày nhật dụng rượu đến ma túy bản thân, cứ như vậy dựa vào rượu độ ngày. Thốn Tâm từng nghĩ tới khuyên nhủ Dương Tiển, đem lúc trước thực tưởng nói cho Dương Tiển, nhưng là Dương Tiển hiện tại căn bản cũng không gặp bản thân, ban ngày liền ở bên ngoài uống rượu, lúc tối sẽ theo liền tìm một gian khách phòng trọ xuống , bên ngoài còn hạ kết giới, Thốn Tâm là căn bản không thấy được Dương Tiển.

Bất đắc dĩ chỉ có thể mời Dương Thiền, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, Mai Sơn huynh đệ Na Tra những người này, cuối cùng Thốn Tâm ngay cả Tôn Ngộ Không đều kêu, nhưng là vẫn là vô dụng, những người này ai đều không có đem Dương Tiển theo thống khổ bên trong giải cứu ra. Cuối cùng đem Dương Tiển giải cứu ra là một người mọi người tưởng tượng không đến nhân, Vương Mẫu nương nương.

Lúc đó Thốn Tâm nghe được thời điểm cũng cảm thấy bất khả tư nghị, bất quá sau nhất tưởng, đích xác, tựa hồ cũng chỉ có Vương Mẫu có thể đem Dương Tiển khuyên tốt lắm, lúc trước Dương Tiển thệ phải báo gia cừu, kết quả đều có thể bị Vương Mẫu nói không báo thù , lúc này khuyên Dương Tiển theo để bụng lí đi ra tự nhiên là một bữa ăn sáng.

Thốn Tâm biết được Dương Tiển đã không có việc gì thời điểm có chút không quá tin tưởng, bởi vì tất cả mọi người nói Dương Tiển đã khôi phục thành nguyên lai cái kia Dương Tiển , nhưng là Thốn Tâm vẫn còn là chưa từng thấy Dương Tiển mặt, cho nên nàng vẫn là không tin, thẳng đến nàng ở nhà gặp Vương Mẫu, nghe được Vương Mẫu một phen nói.

Thốn Tâm thế mới biết, nguyên lai làm thành một việc, là phải buông tha cho một sự tình . Dương Tiển lúc này theo tiểu hồ ly trong thống khổ đi ra, là vì hắn có một cái tân an ủi, cũng có thù hận nhân. Cấp Dương Tiển an ủi nhân là hằng nga, mà cấp Dương Tiển thù hận nhân đúng là Thốn Tâm.

Thốn Tâm phẫn hận mắng Vương Mẫu ti bỉ, nhưng là Vương Mẫu lại không tức giận, ngược lại là cười khanh khách hỏi Thốn Tâm "Dương Tiển hiện tại mỗi ngày có rảnh ngay tại nguyệt cung, nhưng là ngươi đâu? Ngươi gặp qua hắn chẳng sợ một mặt sao?"

Thốn Tâm không nói gì, nàng không biết Dương Tiển có phải không phải ở nguyệt cung, nhưng là bản thân lại đích xác thật là không thấy được Dương Tiển . Thấy Thốn Tâm tựa hồ có chút trúng kế, Vương Mẫu không ngừng cố gắng "Ngươi cùng Dương Tiển thành thân một ngàn năm , nhưng là Dương Tiển yêu thật là ngươi sao?"

"Hắn lúc trước vì cứu Hao Thiên Khuyển bị giết thời điểm, ai khuyên hắn cũng chưa dùng, nhưng là hằng nga nhất khuyên hắn sẽ trở lại , các ngươi thành thân, hằng nga đưa một khối bánh trung thu, đến bây giờ hắn còn trân quý , hắn cũng không có việc gì liền xem ánh trăng, lúc trước Thiên Bồng đùa giỡn hằng nga cũng là hắn chạy lên đi cứu hằng nga, Thốn Tâm, ngươi hảo hảo suy nghĩ một chút, hắn khi nào như vậy quan tâm quá ngươi?" Vương Mẫu lời nói tựa hồ có một loại ma lực, làm cho người ta không tự chủ được tin tưởng. Thốn Tâm trong lòng rõ ràng vừa mới bắt đầu thời điểm nghĩ tới vẫn là Dương Tiển không thương bản thân không quan hệ, bản thân cũng không thương hắn, nhưng là sau khi nghe được mặt nghĩ tới toàn bộ đều là tất cả những thứ này đều là hằng nga lỗi, Dương Tiển liền là vì hằng nga mới không thương bản thân , chỉ cần hằng nga đã chết tất cả những thứ này liền đều đã xong.

Vương Mẫu nhìn đến Thốn Tâm con ngươi đã dần dần hiện ra điên cuồng bắt đầu hướng dẫn Thốn Tâm "Ngươi có muốn hay không nhìn xem ở Dương Tiển tâm lý, đến cùng là ngươi trọng yếu vẫn là hằng nga trọng yếu sao? Dương Tiển hiện tại ngay tại nguyệt cung, ngươi không ngại đi thử thử." Thốn Tâm nghe xong về sau vậy mà thật sự mượn kiếm đi tìm hằng nga , sau này sự tình Thốn Tâm quả thực không nghĩ nhớ lại, bị Dương Tiển phát hiện mắng bản thân một chút, buộc cấp hằng nga xin lỗi, về đến nhà lại mắng một chút, sau đó lại để lại bản thân một người. Thốn Tâm một người thời điểm suy nghĩ vì sao bản thân vào lúc ấy sẽ đem kiếm đi tìm hằng nga đâu? Thẳng đến cuối cùng Dương Tiển tiếp được cùng cách thánh chỉ thời điểm Thốn Tâm đều không có suy nghĩ cẩn thận chuyện này. Đợi đến sau này Thốn Tâm bị tù ở long cung thời điểm, nhàn rỗi không có chuyện gì liền đọc sách, mới biết được Vương Mẫu chưởng quản dục giới tứ trọng thiên, là có thể dẫn phát nhân ở sâu trong nội tâm mặt âm ám , bản thân lúc đó là bị Vương Mẫu nhất thời mê hoặc tâm trí , nhưng là chờ nàng hiểu được thời điểm đã bị nhốt .

Dương Tiển tiếp được kia đạo thánh chỉ thời điểm tất cả mọi người đang trách Dương Tiển, nhưng là Thốn Tâm cũng không quái. Được đến cái dạng gì quả là vì ngươi loại hạ cái dạng gì nhân. Thốn Tâm không có trách cứ bất luận kẻ nào, ngược lại là cảm thấy luôn luôn không có nói cho tiểu hồ ly không có chết rất áy náy , nga ~ đúng rồi, còn không có nói cho Dương Tiển, tiểu hồ ly mỗ mỗ cấp tiểu hồ ly cưới một cái tên, tên là tiểu ngọc. Chính là vì bản thân đưa kia khối ngọc phiến khởi tên này. Thốn Tâm muốn đem tất cả những thứ này đều nói cho Dương Tiển, muốn đem bản thân không phải cố ý muốn đi sát hằng nga cũng nói cho Dương Tiển, nàng muốn đem bản thân trong khoảng thời gian này chịu ủy khuất toàn bộ đều nói cho Dương Tiển, nhưng là Dương Tiển cũng không để ý tới nàng.

Thốn Tâm không có gì cả nói thành, nàng chính là xem cái kia một thân bạch y đứng ở bản thân quản lý một ngàn năm trong viện tử nam nhân, cười xoay người, nàng không hy vọng nhường Dương Tiển cảm thấy bản thân cách hắn liền sống không được , nhưng là rời đi Dương phủ thời điểm lại khống chế không được rơi lệ vẻ mặt.

, Chương 38

Thốn Tâm rời đi Dương phủ về sau cũng không có đi xa, mà là ngay tại phụ cận một chỗ khách sạn ở hai ngày, nàng bằng nhau Dương Tiển rời đi về sau lại trở về nhìn xem, xem xem bản thân ở một ngàn năm địa phương, đáng tiếc không nghĩ tới Dương Tiển trên trời thời điểm đem toàn bộ Dương phủ đều chuyển trên thiên đình , ngay cả một tia niệm tưởng đều không có cấp bản thân lưu lại.

Dương phủ thăng thiên thời điểm Thốn Tâm ngay tại cách đó không xa xem, xem bản thân ở một ngàn năm địa phương chậm rãi rời xa bản thân, xem bản thân một ngàn năm trượng phu chậm rãi rời xa bản thân, Hao Thiên Khuyển nhíu mày đến Dương Tiển bên người tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì, bị Dương Tiển ngăn trở, xem Dương Tiển trong ánh mắt tràn đầy bi thương, Hao Thiên Khuyển đột nhiên minh bạch , đứng ở một bên cái gì cũng không nói.

Thốn Tâm lúc này thống khổ, Dương Tiển thống khổ cũng không thua gì nàng, một ngàn năm sớm chiều tương đối không phải nói quên có thể quên , nhưng là hắn cũng không có thể biểu lộ ra đến.

Vương Mẫu lời nói cũng không có đả động hắn, ngược lại là làm cho hắn thấy rõ ràng một sự tình. Cùng với thống khổ dây dưa đi xuống còn không bằng tách ra hảo, hằng nga sự tình bản thân có thể không để ở trong lòng, nhưng là cái kia kêu bản thân phụ thân tiểu hồ ly lại không có khả năng phóng hạ , ngày sau ở cùng nhau cũng chỉ có thể là hai người cùng nhau thống khổ , còn không bằng rõ ràng tách ra, nhường Thốn Tâm vẫn là đi làm của nàng Tây Hải Tam công chúa.

Dương Tiển ở tại chỗ đợi nửa ngày, không có đợi đến Thốn Tâm rời đi, hắn liền chỉ có thể trước rời đi. Chính là ở trên bầu trời thời điểm hướng hạ nhìn thoáng qua, Thốn Tâm tựa hồ gầy rất nhiều, lúc này đang đứng ở Dương phủ không trên đất không biết ở làm gì.

Thốn Tâm kỳ thực không làm gì, nàng chính là tưởng ở nhìn một cái mảnh này địa phương mà thôi. Thốn Tâm nhìn nửa ngày, thẳng đến trời sắp tối rồi thời điểm mới đến Quán Giang Khẩu các cửa hàng, nói cho chưởng quầy về sau này đó cửa hàng đều cho bọn họ , không để ý chưởng quầy các loại phản ứng, Thốn Tâm trực tiếp đi rồi.

Trở lại Tây Hải thời điểm phảng phất một đám người đều ở dè dặt cẩn trọng xem nàng, Thốn Tâm cười tỏ vẻ bản thân không có việc gì, nhưng là một đám người còn giống như là đáng thương bản thân đáng thương không được, Thốn Tâm rõ ràng từ biệt mọi người một người trở về bản thân tẩm cung, một ngàn năm chưa từng đặt chân địa phương, tuy rằng là nhà bản thân nhưng là vậy mà cảm thấy có một tia xa lạ.

Long Vương không vui Thốn Tâm năm đó gả cho Dương Tiển hành động, lúc này bị hưu càng là không vui , bất quá càng nhiều hơn chính là giận này không tranh, tẩm cung mỗi ngày đều cấp phái người thu thập , sẽ chờ nữ nhi ngày đó trở về trụ đâu. Long tộc kỳ thực luôn luôn đều có ngủ đông thói quen , mỗi lần đến mùa đông luôn yêu ngủ, nhưng là Thốn Tâm gả cho Dương Tiển một ngàn năm chưa từng có ngủ đông quá, nàng luôn tận lực để cho mình biến thành một cái bình thường nhân. Lần này trở về nhà mình nhưng là có thể hảo hảo ngủ một giấc , trực tiếp hóa thành hình rồng ngủ nhất đại thấy, tỉnh lại thời điểm cả người bủn rủn, căn bản không biết bản thân ngủ bao lâu thời gian.

Long Vương long hậu biết nữ nhi trở về thời điểm vốn là chờ nữ nhi đến bái kiến bản thân , không nghĩ tới đợi nửa ngày căn bản không đợi đến, Long Vương bị tức thổi râu trừng mắt , long hậu xem bất quá đi đi nhìn nhìn nữ nhi, liền thấy nữ nhi một người hóa thành nguyên hình đoàn thành một đoàn đang ngủ đâu, nghĩ nữ nhi bị ủy khuất , không đồng ý quấy rầy nữ nhi, khiến cho nhân ở bên ngoài thủ , chờ công chúa tỉnh lại lại tự nói với mình.

Nào biết đâu rằng này nhất đẳng sẽ chờ non nửa năm, trong khoảng thời gian này nhưng làm Thốn Tâm nhất chúng thân bằng sẽ lo lắng, cuối cùng vẫn là long hậu có kinh nghiệm, xem Thốn Tâm bộ dáng tựa hồ có gì đó không đúng, thế nào ngủ nửa năm bụng lại càng lúc càng lớn , mời đại phu đến bắt mạch, mới biết được nữ nhi đây là mang thai , bởi vì luôn luôn tại nhân gian, không thích hợp long tộc sinh trưởng hoàn cảnh, cho nên luôn luôn không nhìn ra, lúc này về tới trong biển, thân thể ở sung túc hấp thu chất dinh dưỡng linh lực, hẳn là chính là đã nhiều ngày cũng sắp sinh .

Long hậu kinh hãi, chạy nhanh gọi người chuẩn bị này nọ, chờ nữ nhi sinh đứa nhỏ, nhưng là nữ nhi nhưng vẫn ngủ không tỉnh. Đại phu xem qua về sau nói không có việc gì, đợi đến tỉnh lại thời điểm muốn sinh , chính là thỉnh long hậu chạy nhanh đi đem nhị lang chân quân tìm đến đây đi, bằng không này không có phụ thân thế nào ấp trứng long đản a!

Thốn Tâm chính là ở long hậu rối rắm thế nào đi thỉnh Dương Tiển thời điểm tỉnh lại , Thốn Tâm còn mơ mơ màng màng cũng cảm giác được bụng đau lợi hại, long hậu chỉ nói là ngươi muốn sinh , kém chút không đem Thốn Tâm hù chết, cuối cùng vẫn là ngắn gọn nói cho Thốn Tâm mấy ngày này chuyện đã xảy ra, thôn tâm nghe xong về sau kiên quyết không cần long hậu đi tìm Dương Tiển, chỉ nói là bản thân cũng có thể ấp trứng long đản, long hậu tự nhiên không ứng, long đản là muốn phụ thân tinh khí đến ấp trứng , nhưng là Thốn Tâm tử cũng không nhường long hậu tìm Dương Tiển, cuối cùng hai mẹ con tranh chấp đến đứa nhỏ sinh hạ đến đây cũng không có tranh chấp ra kết quả đến, mà này lúc này sẽ tìm Dương Tiển cũng không còn kịp rồi, chỉ có thể nhường Thốn Tâm đến đây.

Long hậu xem nữ nhi vừa mới sinh hoàn hai cái hài tử, long lân đều ảm đạm cơ hồ không nhan sắc , còn phải ấp trứng long đản, đau lòng hận không thể giết chết Dương Tiển xong việc, nhân tiện xem kia hai cái đản cũng không vừa mắt.

, Chương 39

Long đản loại này này nọ, chỉ cần cấp hai cái hài tử cũng đủ lực lượng tự nhiên có thể ấp trứng , Thốn Tâm xem hai cái đản xác chậm rãi vỡ vụn, bên trong vóc người bò ra đến nhất lam nhất phấn hai cái long, Thốn Tâm cao hứng đều không biết nên nói cái gì . Long hậu cũng cao hứng, tuy rằng vừa mới bắt đầu đau lòng nữ nhi oán trách con rể nhân tiện không thích hai cái hài tử, nhưng là lúc này nhìn đến kia xinh đẹp hai cái tiểu long nơi nào có không thích đạo lý, đặc biệt xem tinh bột long, quả thực có thể nói yêu thương đến trong khung , nhưng là chậm rãi long hậu cùng Thốn Tâm liên quan đại phu đều phát hiện không đúng .

Ca ca tuy rằng thân thể không có việc gì, nhưng là nhưng vẫn híp mắt ngủ, muội muội tuy rằng trợn tròn mắt, nhưng là trên người long lân đều vài ngày vẫn là ảm đạm không ánh sáng, đại phu không biết là chuyện gì xảy ra, long hậu phải đi tra điển tịch, thế mới biết, nguyên lai tân sinh đứa nhỏ sở dĩ muốn phụ thân ấp trứng, là vì long tộc đứa nhỏ tự mang thai liền cần linh lực cung cấp nuôi dưỡng, chỉ là mẫu thân linh lực là không đủ , còn cần phụ thân máu huyết, là thiếu một thứ cũng không được.

Thốn Tâm cái này cũng biết bởi vì bản thân sĩ diện cấp hai cái hài tử mang đến bao nhiêu tai họa, khóc mau ngất đi thôi, nhưng là lúc này lại đi tìm Dương Tiển cũng vô dụng , đợi đến đứa nhỏ trưởng thành về sau tài năng lại hấp thu phụ thân máu huyết đâu.

Thốn Tâm xem hai cái hài tử bộ dáng, long tộc sinh mệnh dài như vậy, còn không biết hai cái hài tử có thể hay không sống lâu như vậy đâu, cùng long hậu thương lượng một chút, Thốn Tâm trực tiếp mang theo hai cái hài tử đi nhân gian, hi vọng có thể tìm được thích hợp thân thể cùng linh hồn để đặt hai cái hài tử. Thốn Tâm ở nhân gia chuyển động đã nhiều năm mới tìm được một cái song bào thai đứa nhỏ, cũng là ca ca cùng muội muội, chẳng qua hai cái hài tử ở mẫu thân mang thai thời điểm bị hạ dược, sinh hạ đến chính là tử thai, Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn hai cái hài tử mẫu thân, là một cái quen thuộc nhân, đã đem hai cái hài tử tặng đi xuống. Chính là muội muội thân thể bị bản thân đặt ở sảng khoái sơ Dương Tiển cấp một cái có thể để đặt vật còn sống, thế nhưng là phong phong ấn thời gian hồ lô nội.

Thốn Tâm có tâm nhìn xem hai cái hài tử ngày sau phát triển, nhưng là thân thể của nàng lỗ lã quá lợi hại , chỉ có thể về trước đến Tây Hải. Lần này hồi Tây Hải lại ngủ đã nhiều năm mới trở lại bình thường, chẳng qua bởi vì nàng lúc trước vừa trở về liền ngủ, sau này đứa nhỏ sinh về sau liền đi ra ngoài tìm thích hợp thân thể , sau khi trở về lại đã ngủ, thế cho nên toàn bộ Tây Hải vậy mà ra long hậu kia lúc trước cái kia đại phu, còn có mấy cái tỳ nữ vậy mà không ai biết nàng sinh đứa nhỏ.

Long hậu vốn là tưởng nói cho Long Vương , bị Thốn Tâm ngăn trở. Thốn Tâm lúc đó cũng không biết xuất phát từ loại nào mục đích, chính là không muốn để cho nhân biết hai cái hài tử tồn tại. Long hậu lúc đó cũng hỏi, Thốn Tâm chính là nói một câu "Đứa nhỏ còn nhỏ, ta sợ bọn họ có áp lực." Long hậu nghĩ nghĩ Thốn Tâm tình huống hiện tại cùng vị kia ở trên trời làm, cũng thủ tiêu này ý niệm.

Thốn Tâm liền như thế thường thường đi xem hai cái hài tử, nhìn đến hai cái hài tử đều bị giáo dưỡng tốt lắm phi thường vui vẻ, chính là mẫn chi thần hồn bất ổn, cho nên hành vi làm việc có chút quái đản, bất quá theo Thốn Tâm đây đúng là có cá tính, cao hứng đâu, không có một chút ít cảm thấy không thích hợp địa phương.

Đợi đến hai cái hài tử mười sáu tuổi thời điểm, Thốn Tâm nghĩ năm đó lời nói đã nghĩ đi tìm một chút Dương Tiển, nếu là có thể lén lút cấp Dương Tiển phóng điểm huyết tự nhiên là không thể tốt hơn , bất quá cho dù là cuối cùng phải nói ra hai cái hài tử sự tình, Thốn Tâm cũng không có tính toán đem hai cái hài tử nhường Dương Tiển dưỡng.

Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ mấy ngày mới lên trời, nhưng là không nghĩ tới đi thiên đình không có muốn tới Dương Tiển máu huyết, ngược lại còn nghe được Dương Tiển làm chuyện tốt, lúc đó cũng không biết vì sao ý nghĩ càng nóng liền xông lên đi gánh tội thay , đợi đến sau này bị trở lại Tây Hải, lột bỏ công chúa phong hào, giáng thành phổ thông long tộc thời điểm còn cảm thấy có chút mộng ảo.

Dương Tiển nhìn đến ngốc sững sờ Thốn Tâm áy náy không biết làm thế nào mới tốt, vì sao hắn luôn luôn tại làm có lỗi với Thốn Tâm sự tình, vì sao bọn họ đều tách ra hắn còn muốn thương hại Thốn Tâm.

Thốn Tâm bế Dương Tiển nửa ngày, nội tâm yên lặng châm chọc, còn trước đây Dương Tiển hảo ôm a, hiện tại này một thân cứng rắn khôi giáp bản thân cả người đau, đẩy ra thương cảm Dương Tiển, Thốn Tâm rất muốn nói ngươi không cần cảm tạ cảm tạ ta, ta chỉ là không muốn nhìn đến con ta nữ nữ nhi đã chết cha mà thôi. Nói đến bên miệng lại thu trở về, không được, xem hôm nay bộ dạng này, Dương Tiển làm sự rất nguy hiểm , nếu là cho hắn biết hai cái hài tử thân phận, khó tránh khỏi cấp hai cái hài tử đưa tới mầm tai vạ, vẫn là không cho hắn biết đến. Định ra rồi chủ ý Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiển xả một đống có không có , cuối cùng thật mang khuôn cách phiết hạ Dương Tiển bản thân đi rồi, vụng trộm nhìn thoáng qua Dương Tiển âm thầm thần thương bộ dáng Thốn Tâm không cần rất cao hứng a! Cho ngươi trước kia luôn luôn phiết hạ ta, lần này ta rốt cục cũng phiết ngươi một lần .

Thốn Tâm trở lại Tây Hải nói cho Long Vương long hậu bản thân hành động vĩ đại, Long Vương khí liền muốn đánh Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm khóc bỗng chốc quỳ ngã trên đất nói nữ nhi cam nguyện bị cấm lồng giam uyên, kính xin phụ vương thành toàn.

, kết thúc chương

Thốn Tâm cứ như vậy bị cấm ở tại lồng giam uyên, sau long hậu chuyên môn nhìn Thốn Tâm một chuyến, nơi này tuy rằng không có tẩm cung thoải mái, bất quá vừa vặn dùng để tư quá. Long hậu hung hăng trừng mắt Thốn Tâm "Nhân gia đều không cần ngươi nữa, ngươi còn tưởng nhân gia." Thốn Tâm liền cười hề hề nói "Cùng hắn có quan hệ gì a! Ta liền là không muốn nhìn mẫn chi mẫn nguyệt còn tuổi nhỏ không có cha."

Long hậu thế này mới hỏi "Ngươi không lấy đến Dương Tiển máu huyết, hiện tại thế nào cứu mẫn chi cùng mẫn nguyệt a!" "Mẫu hậu, của ta Dương Tiển hiện tại rất nguy hiểm , vẫn là không cần cho hắn biết hai cái hài tử thân phận hảo, đợi đến mẫn chi cùng mẫn nguyệt đời này thân mình đã chết, sẽ lại cho bọn hắn tìm một khối thân thể, mẫu hậu, đứa nhỏ là của ta toàn bộ , ta không muốn dùng bọn họ đi mạo hiểm, ta đây thứ cũng không có thể mang tới Dương Tiển máu huyết, nếu là ngày sau các ngươi có cơ hội mang tới Dương Tiển máu huyết tự nhiên là không thể tốt hơn , bất quá nếu là không được, cũng chỉ có thể nhường hai cái hài tử luôn luôn tại nhân gian , kỳ thực điều này cũng không có gì không tốt ." Thốn Tâm có chút thương cảm nói đến "Ta hiện tại đã thành như vậy , Dương Tiển hiện tại ở tam giới trừ bỏ bêu danh không có gì cả, ngược lại còn muốn lo lắng Vương Mẫu lúc nào cũng tìm tra, có như vậy cha mẹ, còn không bằng làm cho bọn họ ở nhân gian đâu." Long hậu nghe xong về sau vạn phần bất đắc dĩ tiêu sái .

Thốn Tâm liền như thế ở lồng giam uyên ở xuống dưới, nơi này tuy rằng không nghĩ tẩm cung xa hoa, nhưng là tốt xấu thanh tịnh, Thốn Tâm ở trong này nhất ngủ lại là vài năm, thẳng đến Dương Tiển phát hiện mẫn chi thân phận, tìm tới chỗ này. Chờ sau này hết thảy bụi bặm lạc định thời điểm, mẫn chi mẫn nguyệt đi chơi đùa giỡn, Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm ở sân uống trà tán gẫu, Thốn Tâm xem trong viện tử trên cây nhất thụ phong linh đột nhiên nói "Dương Tiển, kỳ thực tiểu hồ ly không có chết." Dương Tiển còn sửng sốt một chút cái gì tiểu hồ ly không có chết? Dương Tiển không hỏi xuất khẩu Thốn Tâm đã trái lại tự nói tiếp "Lúc đó là tiểu hồ ly mỗ mỗ tìm đến đến của nàng, ta liền đem nàng giao cho nàng mỗ mỗ , khiến cho hắn mỗ mỗ làm cho ta nói cho ngươi tiểu hồ ly bị ăn , nàng chính là hi vọng ngươi không cần đi tìm các nàng , ta lúc đó không biết ngươi có thể khí thành cái kia bộ dáng, nếu biết đến nói ta nhất định không đáp ứng nàng." Thốn Tâm một người lầm bầm lầu bầu, Dương Tiển cười nghe không có phát biểu gì ngôn ngữ."Nga ~ đúng rồi, ta lúc trước đem kia khối ngọc phiến cũng đưa cho tiểu hồ ly , tiểu hồ ly mỗ mỗ liền cho nàng lấy cái tên gọi tiểu ngọc, nga! Chính là cùng trầm hương nàng dâu một cái tên, ai! Đúng rồi, Dương Tiển, trầm hương nàng dâu giống như cũng là hồ ly tinh đi?" Thốn Tâm ngửa đầu đột nhiên nhớ tới dường như hỏi Dương Tiển.

Dương Tiển cười đem Thốn Tâm đầu ấn đổ trong lòng mình, không nhường Thốn Tâm nhìn đến bản thân đỏ bừng hốc mắt, chuyện này hắn biết, lúc trước gặp được pháp lực hoàn toàn biến mất tiểu hồ ly, lúc trước là muốn này cô nương là trầm hương người trong lòng, liền thuận tay cứu, không nghĩ tới lại bị bản thân nhìn đến tiểu ngọc bắt tại trên cổ ngọc phiến.

Kia khối ngọc phiến là có Dương Tiển pháp lực thêm vào , không đạo lý nhận không ra, sau này tiểu hồ ly tỉnh về sau liền hỏi tiểu hồ ly, quả nhiên nghe tiểu hồ ly nói đây là hồi nhỏ thu dưỡng của nàng nhân gia cấp gì đó, mỗ mỗ luôn luôn nói với ta nếu là gặp được nguy hiểm thời điểm liền bóp nát này ngọc, nhưng là ta nghĩ đây là thu dưỡng ta ân nhân duy nhất lưu cho ta gì đó, liền luôn luôn đội .

Dương Tiển lúc đó chỉ biết lúc trước là bản thân hiểu lầm Thốn Tâm , thậm chí còn muốn giết Thốn Tâm. Lúc đó hắn tìm cái không ai địa phương, hung hăng rút bản thân một cái tát, bất quá lúc này nhìn đến Thốn Tâm một mặt có lỗi với tự mình bộ dáng, đột nhiên cảm thấy lúc trước kia bàn tay thật sự là không đủ. Chờ đến buổi tối đi ngủ thời điểm, Dương Tiển đột nhiên đưa ra muốn hòa Thốn Tâm làm một cái trò chơi, Thốn Tâm kỳ quái buổi tối khuya ngoạn cái gì trò chơi a, Dương Tiển sẽ chết quấn quít lấy Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm không có biện pháp sẽ đồng ý , Dương Tiển muốn đùa trò chơi rất đơn giản, muốn Thốn Tâm kháp bản thân cổ, xem xem nàng có thể hay không kháp bản thân ngất xỉu đi, nếu là có thể đi đáp ứng Thốn Tâm một việc, nếu là không được, Thốn Tâm phải đáp ứng bản thân một việc, Thốn Tâm vừa nghe, nói thẳng ngươi đây là muốn chết tiết tấu, cũng dám dùng của ngươi bì lợn tử thử long tộc lực đạo, Dương Tiển một mặt mỉm cười không nói chuyện, phảng phất thật khinh thường Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm giận trực tiếp liền kháp đi lên.

Dương Tiển lúc đó liền triệt hộ thân pháp lực, cũng không vận khí đỉnh , liền như vậy thừa nhận Thốn Tâm độ mạnh yếu, cũng không giãy dụa cũng không phản kháng, Thốn Tâm kháp một hồi liền cảm giác không thích hợp chạy nhanh nới ra, liền nhìn đến Dương Tiển trên cổ một vòng hồng ngân, mà Dương Tiển cũng là sắc mặt phạm tử thở mạnh, thời kì bởi vì cổ họng đau còn ho khan vài thanh.

Thốn Tâm chạy nhanh cấp Dương Tiển rót một chén nước, Dương Tiển tiếp nhận cũng không uống, chính là ôm Thốn Tâm lẳng lặng cảm thụ được lúc trước Thốn Tâm gặp được đến kia phân đau. Thấy Dương Tiển động tác, Thốn Tâm nháy mắt liền hiểu Dương Tiển đây là phạm cái gì bệnh thần kinh , tức thời theo Dương Tiển trong lòng đứng lên, dắt Dương Tiển quần áo thật nghiêm cẩn nói "Dương Tiển, lúc trước sự tình đi qua liền chính là trôi qua, ta không nghĩ tới muốn truy cứu cái gì, cũng không nghĩ tới muốn trả thù cái gì, hiện thời chúng ta ở cùng nhau , còn có mẫn chi cùng mẫn nguyệt, trước kia sở có chuyện ta cũng không tưởng nhắc lại , về sau chúng ta hảo hảo qua ngày tốt sao?" Dương Tiển nghe vậy cười gật đầu, lại đem Thốn Tâm lãm đến trong lòng, ôn nhu hôn môi Thốn Tâm phát đỉnh. Dương Tiển trên cổ dấu vô dụng pháp lực không bôi thuốc chính là tự nhiên tiêu đi xuống , từ đây sự sau Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm dính kính lại bay lên một cái độ cao.

-oOo-

Generated By QuickTranslator


	7. Ngàn năm kết

**Tên Sách: Ngàn Năm Kết**

 **Tác Giả: Yên Vũ Nghiên Thiện**

Văn án

Ngàn năm sau, hết thảy làm lại từ đầu, nàng cải biến hết thảy, lại chung quy không có thay đổi bản thân tâm! Làm tình thân cùng tình yêu lại một lần nữa lựa chọn, phải làm lựa chọn như thế nào?

Nội dung nhãn:

Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: Nhân vật chính: Dương Tiển, Ngao Thốn Tâm ┃ phối hợp diễn: Tiểu Kim Ô, ngao Thính Tâm ┃ cái khác: Bảo Liên đăng tiền truyện

, văn án

"Tam ca, ta cầu ngươi, làm cho ta đi ra ngoài được không được?" Tây Hải Long cung nội, quần áo phấn y tấc lòng đau khổ cầu xin.

"Nha đầu, ngươi đi lại có ích lợi gì đâu? Dương Tiển hắn cứu không trở lại a!" Ngao Giác trong lòng trung ngoan hung ác, nhẹ nhàng phù khai túm ống tay áo của hắn thủ.

"Không, có thể , ta còn có thể cứu hắn." Trong mắt, tràn đầy hi vọng quang mang.

"Chẳng lẽ ngươi tính toán dùng long nguyên đi cứu hắn?" Ngao ngọc giận dữ, trên mặt, hoàn toàn là không thể tin.

"Cho ta mà nói, hắn bình an còn sống, chính là quan trọng nhất. . ." Một giọt trong suốt nước mắt nhi theo khóe mắt lặng yên chảy ra, xẹt qua kia hoàn mỹ gò má, cuối cùng tích lạc ở vạt áo thượng, nhiễm thâm vốn là thâm phấn quần áo.

"Hắn còn sống là quan trọng nhất, chúng ta đây đâu? Chúng ta nhưng là ngươi thân nhất gia nhân!" Ngao Giác tái mặt, lúc này gì chất vấn đều có vẻ không có ý nghĩa.

"Nàng phải chết khiến cho nàng đi, chúng ta Tây Hải, không có như vậy nữ nhi." Một cái nổi giận thanh âm theo xa ra truyền đến, sau đó đó là quần áo tử y Tây Hải đại thái tử ngao chính từ trên trời giáng xuống.

"Đại ca. . ." Ngao Giác làm như muốn nói cái gì đó, lại tối nhưng vẫn còn cái gì đều không có nói.

"Lão tam, ngươi đừng ngăn đón ta, ta hôm nay sẽ nhường này bất hiếu nữ biết biết nàng này hai ngàn năm đều phạm chút cái gì?" Ngao chính khí cực, giận trừng mắt tấc lòng.

"Đại ca. . ." Ngao Giác nghe ngao chính lời nói, trong lòng cả kinh, vội vàng đánh gãy ngao chính lời nói.

"Lão tam, ngươi đến bây giờ còn che chở nàng? Nàng đem ngươi cùng lão nhị đều hại thành cái dạng gì ?"

Tấc lòng nghe ngao chính lời nói, trong lòng tất cả đều là không hiểu, nàng biết, từ tám trăm năm trước nàng bị hưu hồi Tây Hải, đại ca sẽ không lại giống trước kia như vậy đau nàng , kỳ thực này cũng tất cả đều là nàng tự làm tự chịu, ai nhường nàng lúc trước liền liều lĩnh theo Dương Tiển đâu? Theo liền theo, thế nào còn đã bị hưu đã trở lại đâu?

Tấc lòng đối này luôn luôn là cười khổ, đại ca chướng mắt nàng, cũng là bình thường. Nàng hiện thời có thể làm , chính là tận lực không xuất môn, không để cho người khác thấy nàng ngột ngạt. Nhưng là nhị ca? Từ nàng trở lại Tây Hải sẽ lại cũng chưa thấy qua từ nhỏ đau yêu nhất của nàng nhị ca, bọn họ đều nói ở nàng xuất giá không lâu, nhị ca liền ra ngoài du lịch , không dùng thường trở về. Lúc đó trong lòng nàng tràn đầy Dương Tiển, liền cũng sẽ tin , hiện thời mạnh mẽ bị đại ca nhắc tới, mới cảm thấy nghi hoặc, kết quả đi vào trong đó du lịch, làm sao có thể ngàn năm cũng chưa về nhà một lần?

"Nhị ca, hắn?" Tấc lòng thật không ngờ, của nàng thanh âm làm sao có thể trở nên như vậy run run phá thành mảnh nhỏ, hoàn toàn không ra gì.

"Ngươi còn có mặt mũi kêu nhị ca /" ngao chính nổi giận."Nếu không phải ngươi khư khư cố chấp, Ngao Lăng hắn lại làm sao có thể bị nhốt ở vô vọng đáy biển hai ngàn năm?"

Vô vọng đáy biển? Tấc lòng mặt nháy mắt trở nên trắng bệch, không có nhất tia huyết sắc.

"Không sai, vô vọng đáy biển." Ngao chính lạnh giọng lặp lại."Năm đó Dương Tiển đến Tây Hải cướp cô dâu, lão nhị không đành lòng nhìn ngươi thương tâm, liền âm thầm trợ Dương Tiển, không nghĩ tới, thiên đình lại bởi vậy, đưa hắn cấm vô vọng đáy biển." Hít một hơi thật sâu, phục lại chỉ vào ngao ngọc, trầm giọng nói: "Còn có lão tam, nếu không phải bởi vì ngươi, lão tam lại làm sao có thể liền bởi vì thiêu kia minh châu đã bị biếm đến xà bàn sơn?"

"Đại ca, đừng nói nữa!" Ngao Giác thật sự không đành lòng lại nghe.

"Đừng nói? Hừ!" Ngao chính hừ lạnh: "Nếu không phải ngươi cùng lão nhị đem nàng sủng vô pháp vô thiên, nàng lại làm sao dám?"

Theo một tiếng thê lương long khiếu, tấc lòng hóa ra chân thân, một cái phi long biến mất ở hai người trước mắt.

"Tấc lòng. . ." Ngao Giác kinh hô.

Vô vọng đáy biển, tứ hải chi nguyên, cũng là tam giới trung tối hắc ám địa phương, nơi này không có ánh mặt trời, cũng không có sinh mệnh, chỉ có một cái trấn hải mãnh thú thủ hộ tại đây.

Làm tấc lòng đi đến vô vọng đáy biển, thấy này khôn cùng hắc ám, trong lòng dâng lên tự dưng khiếp đảm. Nhị ca, ngươi liền ở trong này tù vẻn vẹn hai ngàn năm? Vì sao không ai nói với ta, vì sao?"Nhị ca. . ." Bi thương thanh âm cắt qua vô vọng đáy biển vạn năm yên tĩnh, bừng tỉnh ngủ say mãnh thú.

Trong bóng đêm, hai cái phiếm lục quang ánh mắt, có vẻ phá lệ âm trầm khủng bố.

Mà nguyên bản đã ở ngủ say Ngao Lăng, cũng bị bất thình lình thanh âm bừng tỉnh."Tấc lòng?" Nàng vẫn là đã biết. Trong lòng phiên giang đảo hải khổ sở, năm đó chính là sợ hãi tấc lòng sẽ không cần để ý sấm vô vọng đáy biển, mới có thể muốn mọi người gạt nàng, nhưng hôm nay, rốt cục vẫn là giấu giếm không được sao? Tấc lòng, của ta hảo muội muội, ngươi mau trở về, chỉ cần có thể bình an hạnh phúc, nhị ca liền tính bị tù thượng cả đời lại ngại gì?

Tấc lòng nhìn chằm chằm kia hai luồng lục quang, nỗ lực áp chế trong lòng ý sợ hãi, âm thầm đem sở hữu pháp lực hối cho trong tay, nàng biết bản thân pháp lực đê hèn, căn bản đánh không lại này thượng cổ mãnh thú, chỉ có thừa dịp nó chưa chuẩn bị, toàn lực nhất kích, cố gắng còn có phá tan vô vọng kết giới khả năng.

"A —" tấc lòng đau hô, khóe miệng gợi lên một tia cười khổ, rốt cục vẫn là thấy một tia ánh sáng , nhị ca, ngươi xem thấy sao?

"Tấc lòng, ngươi thế nào? Có sao không?" Tới rồi Ngao Giác nâng dậy ngã xuống đất tấc lòng, lo lắng hỏi.

"Tam ca, ta phá vô vọng đáy biển kết giới đâu! Nhị ca, nhị ca. . ." Tấc lòng ngã vào Ngao Giác trong dạ, suy yếu vô lực nói.

Vô vọng đáy biển, vạn vạn năm kết giới như thế nào dễ dàng bị phá? Bất quá nếu là lấy tánh mạng tướng để, cũng không phải toàn không có khả năng.

Tấc lòng liều mạng cuối cùng một tia ý chí, nỗ lực nhìn về phía kia sắp bị hắc ám cắn nuốt quang minh, nàng xem thấy, nhị ca, từ nhỏ thương yêu nhất của nàng nhị ca đang ở hướng nàng chạy vội mà đến.

Nhị ca, hai ngàn năm không thấy, ngươi gầy. . .

Nhị ca, thực xin lỗi. . .

Trầm trọng nhắm lại hai mắt, giờ khắc này, nàng đột nhiên nhớ tới Dương Tiển, cái kia nàng yêu cả đời nam nhân.

Dương Tiển, nếu là hết thảy có thể trọng đến, ta hi vọng không cần lại gặp ngươi.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: lần đầu tiên ở tấn giang gửi công văn đi, mỗi ngày nhất chương. Hi vọng đại gia có thể thích.

, chương 1

Làm tấc lòng mở mắt ra, thấy đó là quen thuộc không thể lại quen thuộc phòng.

Chẳng lẽ ta không có chết? Không có khả năng a! Kết quả là ai đã cứu ta?

"Công chúa, ngươi tỉnh!" Phía sau truyền đến một cái khoan khoái thanh âm. Có chút quen thuộc, lại có chút xa lạ.

Tấc lòng xoay người nhìn về phía người tới không khỏi kinh sợ: "Trân ca? Ngươi là trân ca?"

"Ta đương nhiên là trân ca, công chúa, ngươi làm sao vậy?" Trân ca bị tấc lòng biến thành không rõ chân tướng.

Nghe được trân ca khẳng định trả lời, tấc lòng hoàn toàn ngây người, lăng lăng xem trân ca, trong đầu trống rỗng,

Trân ca, nàng còn chưa xuất giá khi thị nữ, từ nhỏ đồng nàng cùng nhau lớn lên, nhưng là Dương Tiển đến Tây Hải thưởng hôn sau, Long Vương liền giận dữ dưới giết rất nhiều tôm binh tôm đem, còn có thị nữ tùy tùng, này trong đó liền có trân ca.

Tấc lòng quay đầu đánh giá này toàn bộ phòng, đột nhiên, bên cửa sổ nhất kiện này nọ ánh vào mi mắt, tấc lòng bước nhanh hướng bên cửa sổ, đem cầm lấy, ngọc lưu ly thúy? Đây là nàng trưởng thành lễ khi phụ vương đưa cho của nàng lễ vật, nàng luôn luôn xem như trân bảo, đem nó đặt tại bên cửa sổ, sợ vỡ vụn , nhưng là năm đó bởi vì phụ vương không đồng ý bản thân đồng Dương Tiển thành thân, cũng đem bản thân giam lỏng Tây Hải khi, nàng nhất thời tức giận, tự tay suất nát, chính là hiện thời này ngọc lưu ly thúy thế nào lại hội hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì bãi ở trong này đâu?

Này kết quả là chuyện gì xảy ra?

"Công chúa, ngươi làm sao?" Trân ca xem tấc lòng bộ dáng, có chút lo lắng."Công chúa, đừng ngẩn người . Ba vị thái tử còn đang chờ ngài ăn bữa sáng đâu!"

"Ba vị thái tử" tấc lòng lại là cả kinh, chẳng lẽ nhị ca thật sự ra vô vọng đáy biển?

"Là nha, như thế nào công chúa? Ngươi hôm nay thế nào giống như có chút là lạ ?"

"Không có gì, chúng ta đi thôi. . ." Tấc lòng đối với trân ca, nỗ lực bài trừ mỉm cười.

Vừa mới tiến nhập thuỷ tinh cung, liền thấy ba cái thon dài ngọc lập thân ảnh, một thân tử y ngao chính, quần áo áo lam Ngao Lăng còn có vạn năm không thay đổi bạch y Ngao Giác.

Tấc lòng hốc mắt nháy mắt đỏ."Nhị ca. . ." Nhào vào Ngao Lăng trong dạ, xoạch xoạch thẳng điệu nước mắt.

"Nha đầu, như thế nào? Ai khi dễ ngươi ? Thế nào khóc?" Ngao Lăng bị tấc lòng hành động sợ tới mức không biết làm sao, vội vàng an ủi nói.

"Nhị ca, thực xin lỗi, thật sự thực xin lỗi. . ." Tấc lòng ngẩng đầu chống lại Ngao Lăng quan ái ánh mắt, nháy mắt thâm thấy bản thân đáng giận, nếu không là của chính mình tùy hứng, lại như thế nào hại Tây Hải, hại nhị ca, hại tam ca?

"Ngươi làm sao vậy? Có lỗi với ta cái gì a?" Trong phòng tất cả mọi người bị tấc lòng biến thành trượng nhị hòa thượng không hiểu, nghi hoặc nhìn về phía tấc lòng, nếu không là bởi vì tấc lòng là long, chỉ sợ đều phải cho rằng nàng trúng tà !

"Tấc lòng, sẽ không của ta linh lung đá quý thắt lưng đao thật là ngươi vỡ vụn đi?" Ngao Lăng đẩy ra tấc lòng, dương cả giận nói.

"A?" Tấc lòng không dám tin lắc lắc đầu, này kết quả là chuyện gì xảy ra?"Nhị ca, ngươi không nhớ rõ sao? Vô vọng đáy biển a?"

"Hư!" Ngao Lăng bước lên phía trước che tấc lòng miệng, nhỏ giọng nói: "Ngươi này ngu ngốc, nói như thế nào xuất ra ? Nếu nhường đại ca biết ta mang ngươi đi vô vọng đáy biển đi chơi, phi lột da ta không thể!"

Xem thế này tấc lòng càng là nghi hoặc , vừa muốn đặt câu hỏi, liền nghe thấy ngao chính nói chuyện: "Tốt lắm, tấc lòng, đừng náo loạn, chạy nhanh ăn cơm, một hồi ta còn phải đi Đông hải đâu, Đông hải lão tam bị Na Tra đánh chết việc này, đại bá không sẽ lại như vậy xong rồi . Phụ vương cùng mẫu hậu đã đi hảo mấy ngày, ta cũng phải đi xem. Lão nhị, phụ vương cùng ta không ở, ngươi hảo hảo xem này hai cái tiểu nhân, đừng tìm bọn họ hai cái cùng nhau hồ nháo, nghe thấy không?"

"Là, đại ca." Ngao Lăng một mặt nghiêm túc đáp.

Đông hải tam ca? Na Tra? Tấc lòng trong lòng phát run, này kết quả là chuyện gì xảy ra a? Kia không là hai ngàn năm sự tình trước kia sao? Chẳng lẽ? Chẳng lẽ? Chẳng lẽ ta trở lại hai ngàn năm trước? Này ý tưởng nhất toát ra đến, tấc lòng nhất thời cảm thấy bất khả tư nghị, theo bản năng bưng kín miệng, không dám phát ra âm thanh.

"Tấc lòng a, ngươi có thời gian liền đi xem Thính Tâm, nha đầu kia, này hai ngày đều nhanh khóc thành cái lệ người!" Ngao chính đột nhiên đối với tấc lòng nói.

"Là. . ." Tấc lòng tâm tư còn đắm chìm tại kia sự kiện thượng, căn bản không có nghe ngao chính kết quả nói gì đó, chính là theo bản năng trả lời."Đúng rồi, này tính ngày, Đông hải tam ca bị hại cũng có. . ." Tấc lòng trong lòng khẩn trương thẳng bồn chồn, nỗ lực áp chế trong lòng phiên giang đảo hải suy nghĩ, duy trì che mặt thượng bình tĩnh. Nhất hai mắt to nhỏ giọt nhỏ giọt xem mọi người.

"Ngươi này ngu ngốc, mấy ngày liền tử đều nhớ không rõ , có hơn nửa tháng ." Ngao ngọc cướp nói.

Nửa tháng, cứ việc đã đoán ra, nhưng là ở xác định sau, trong lòng vẫn là trầm xuống.

"Đại ca, muốn chỉ chốc lát ta đồng ngươi cùng đi Đông hải đi." Bỗng nhiên nhớ tới hai ngàn năm liền là vì muốn đi Đông hải xem Thính Tâm, mới có thể cứu Dương Tiển, sau đó mới có hai ngàn năm ràng buộc.

Dương Tiển, đã trời xanh cho ta một lần làm lại từ đầu cơ hội, ta liền sẽ hảo hảo nắm chắc, lúc này đây, ta chỉ nguyện, sẽ không lại gặp được ngươi!

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, chương 2

Cơm nước xong, tấc lòng liền đồng ngao chính xuất Long cung, dọc theo đường đi tấc lòng đều dè dặt cẩn trọng đi theo ngao chính, nhất là sợ đại ca nhìn ra cái gì không thích hợp, nhị là sợ lại gặp Dương Tiển.

Chỉ tiếc, thiên cứ không tùy nhân nguyện. Hai người còn chưa tới mặt biển đâu, liền thấy một cái màu trắng thân ảnh theo phía chân trời thẳng rơi vào hải lý, tấc lòng cảm thấy kinh hãi, trong lòng mặc niệm: Không cần để ý hắn, mặc kệ có phải không phải Dương Tiển đều không cần để ý đến hắn. Nhưng là thân mình so với tư tưởng nhanh không thôi một bước, lúc này tấc lòng sớm phi thân tiến lên, cũng hóa thành long thân, đem rơi xuống nước người nâng lên, đưa tới bờ biển.

Này liên tiếp động tác làm cực kì nhanh chóng, nhanh chóng nhường luôn luôn trí tuệ ngao chính đều kém chút không phản ứng đi lại: Nhà hắn tam nha đầu, khi nào thì thân thủ tốt như vậy ?

Tấc lòng nhắm chặt hai mắt, không dám nhìn hướng vừa mới cứu nhân, cứ việc trong lòng sớm nhận định, người này chính là Dương Tiển, nhưng là lại vẫn là bản năng muốn trốn tránh, hảo giống như vậy là có thể làm hết thảy đều không có phát sinh quá giống nhau.

Không biết khi nào thì, ngao chính đã thấu đi lại, dò xét tham Dương Tiển thương thế, đối tấc lòng nói: "Xem ra, hắn hẳn là cái phàm nhân, chính là không biết làm sao có thể thương thành cái dạng này, tấc lòng a, nếu không ngươi trước hết chiếu cố một chút hắn, chờ hắn tỉnh sau lại đi Đông hải đi."

"Ai?" Tấc lòng khó xử xem bản thân thân ca: "Nhưng là ta muốn nhìn Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ a! Lại nói ta lại không biết hắn!"

"Nhưng là hắn đều như vậy , ngươi đã cứu hắn, phải cứu người cứu được để, nào có ngươi như vậy ?"

"Nhưng là. . ."

"Không nhưng là, ta được đi trước , một lát phụ vương đến lượt nóng nảy, ta đi rồi a, hắn nếu tỉnh sớm, ngươi phải đi Đông hải, nếu tỉnh trễ, ngươi liền trực tiếp về nhà đi!" Nói xong, cũng không đãi tấc lòng trả lời, biến hóa vì long thân, bay đi .

Đáng thương tấc lòng cứ như vậy trơ mắt xem bản thân thân ca đem bản thân vô tình vứt bỏ, mà bản thân ngay cả của hắn long đuôi cũng chưa bắt lấy.

Tấc lòng bất đắc dĩ lắc lắc đầu, trong lòng trung hạ nhất vạn cái quyết tâm, rốt cục nhìn về phía bản thân nằm tại bên người bản thân bị trọng thương nam tử.

Ngón tay chậm rãi tiếp cận hắn quen thuộc gò má, nha! Lúc trước chính là này khuôn mặt, đem bản thân mê ngũ mê ba đạo, vì hắn phao thân khí gia, vì hắn, buông tha cho cha mẹ huynh trưởng, vì hắn, làm hại nhị ca cấm ở vô vọng đáy biển hai ngàn năm. Trong lòng thầm hận bản thân không tốt, cắn cắn môi, đứng dậy phất tay áo, liền muốn ly khai, nhưng là lại không khỏi nghĩ đến, có lẽ đây là nàng cuộc đời này cuối cùng một lần nhìn thấy hắn .

Bất tri bất giác lại đi tới Dương Tiển bên cạnh, nước mắt dừng không được chảy ra, một viên một viên đánh vào Dương Tiển trên mặt.

"Mẫu thân. . . Mẫu thân. . ." Hôn mê trung Dương Tiển bất an thấp nam.

Tấc lòng biết, hắn muốn tỉnh, không thể. . . Không thể làm cho hắn thấy bản thân. Vội vàng đứng dậy liền muốn ly khai.

"Mẫu thân. . ." Dương Tiển đột nhiên kinh khởi.

Lưng đưa Trứ Dương Tiển tấc lòng trong lòng thở dài: Hắn tỉnh, đi không được.

"Ngươi tỉnh ?" Sau một lúc lâu, tấc lòng mới nhớ tới ra vẻ hẳn là nói cái gì đó.

"Đây là cái gì địa phương?" Dương Tiển lảo đảo đứng dậy, đánh giá bốn phía, mở miệng hỏi.

"Tây Hải bờ biển." Tấc lòng như trước không có quay đầu, trên mặt nỗ lực làm bộ như trấn định hình tượng, nỗ lực tưởng tượng thấy người bình thường cứu một người sau ứng có bộ dáng.

"Tây Hải?"

"Ân." Tấc lòng gật đầu.

Dương Tiển nhìn nhìn trước mặt cuồn cuộn ba đào mặt biển, cũng không quay đầu lại liền phải rời khỏi.

"Uy, ta cứu ngươi một mạng, ngươi cứ như vậy đi rồi?" Xem Trứ Dương Tiển bộ dáng, tấc lòng trong lòng nháy mắt dâng lên một tia không cam lòng cảm xúc, đúng rồi, chính là không cam lòng, lúc trước liền là vì không cam lòng, mới có thể gọi lại hắn, chính là này nhất không cam lòng, thế nhưng không cam lòng hai ngàn năm.

Dương Tiển dừng bước, chính là như trước không có quay đầu, ngữ khí là nghe không ra hỉ giận lãnh: "Nếu ngươi không cứu ta, này hết thảy đều đã xong, ngươi cứu là, thống khổ cùng thù hận."

"Thống khổ cùng thù hận. . ." Tấc lòng cười khổ. Đúng rồi, cứu quả nhiên là thống khổ cùng thù hận. Nhưng là thương thiên, một khi đã như vậy, lại vì sao còn muốn ta lại cứu ngươi một lần?

"Ngươi đứng lại." Tấc lòng gọi lại Dương Tiển, bước nhanh đi đến Dương Tiển phía trước, tháo xuống trên lỗ tai hoa tai, đem hợp lại ở một chỗ. Kia vốn là hai khỏa nửa vòng tròn hình địa cầu tử, lúc này lại biến thành một viên hoàn chỉnh không rảnh hạt châu.

"Đây là Tị Thủy châu, ngươi cầm đi." Tấc lòng đem Tị Thủy châu đưa cho Dương Tiển.

Dương Tiển có chút nghi hoặc xem tấc lòng, cũng không có thân thủ đi tiếp.

"Ngươi cầm đi, có này, ngươi sẽ không cần sợ ở điệu đi vào nước !" Tấc lòng mỉm cười.

"Này Tị Thủy châu quá mức quý trọng, Dương Tiển không thể muốn."

"Ngươi cầm đi, ta cầm nó cũng là vô dụng, ta vốn là long tộc, dùng không đến này . Nha, ngươi cũng thấy , thứ này ở ta này cũng chỉ là làm một cái khuyên tai, nhưng là cho ngươi, không thể nói rõ ngày nào đó có thể cứu ngươi một mạng!" Nói xong, tấc lòng đã đem Tị Thủy châu nhét vào Dương Tiển trong tay.

"Xin hỏi cô nương phương danh, ân cứu mạng, Dương Tiển vô cho rằng báo."

"Ngươi ta vô duyên, ngày sau cũng không cần tái kiến!" Nói xong liền biến thành một đạo lưu quang ly khai nơi này.

Đãi Dương Tiển đi xa , tấc lòng mới hiển thân hình.

Dương Tiển, này thế, ta đã không muốn lại tùy tùng cho ngươi, chỉ mong này Tị Thủy châu có thể cho nguy nan bên trong cứu ngươi một mạng.

Dương Tiển, bảo trọng!

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, chương 3

Tấc lòng trở lại Long cung không lâu, ngao chính liền theo Đông hải đã trở lại.

"Đại ca, Đông hải bên kia thế nào?" Ngao Lăng tiến đến ngao chính bên người hỏi.

"Ai, phụ vương cập các vị thúc bá liên thủ thủy yêm trần đường quan, đã bức tử Na Tra tiểu nhi." Ngao đang ngồi ở ghế tựa, vẻ mặt mỏi mệt.

Đã chết? Tấc lòng thử chi lấy mũi. Không vài ngày còn không phải phục sinh ? Có Dương Tiển cái kia siêu cấp bao che khuyết điểm nhân ở, ai có có thể giết hắn? Bất quá ngẫm lại ngày sau Na Tra, lại thâm sâu cảm Dương Tiển ngày đó còn không bằng không cứu hắn đâu! Ngươi nói này mấy ngàn năm huynh đệ , thế nào liền một điểm tín nhiệm đều không có đâu? Quên đi, không là ngay cả chính hắn thân muội muội đều không tin mặc hắn sao?

Dương Tiển, nếu sớm biết rằng cho ngươi làm này tư pháp thiên thần sẽ làm ngươi chúng bạn xa lánh, sẽ làm ngươi vì thế toi mạng, ta là tuyệt đối sẽ không tha khai tay ngươi !

Nhưng là hiện tại tưởng này đó còn có công dụng gì? Đã hết thảy còn có thể làm lại từ đầu, như vậy sẽ không cần nhường này sai lầm sự tình lại đã xảy ra.

Ngao Thốn Tâm, lúc này đây, ngươi cùng cái kia tên là Dương Tiển nam nhân không có nhậm quan hệ như thế nào , ngươi không biết hắn, hắn cũng không biết ngươi. . .

"Khụ khụ. . ." Ngao chính thanh thanh cổ họng, nói: "Nghe nói bên ngoài ra cái yêu nghiệt, gần nhất các ngươi vẫn là đều không cần đi ra ngoài, đều thành thật ở nhà ngốc ."

"Yêu nghiệt? Cái gì yêu nghiệt a?" Ngao Giác tò mò cục cưng trạng thấu tiến lên.

"Nghe nói là thiên giới trưởng công chúa dao cơ con. . ."

"Cái gì?" Vốn là ở thần du rất hư tấc lòng đột nhiên nghe được dao cơ, trong lòng cả kinh, chính là theo bản năng thở ra thanh.

"Ngươi làm sao vậy, tấc lòng?" Ngao Lăng quan tâm xem nhà mình muội tử, hỏi.

"Không. . . Không có gì." Tấc lòng tự hối nói lỡ, xấu hổ cười cười, vội nói sang chuyện khác hỏi ngao chính: "Trưởng công chúa con làm sao có thể là yêu nghiệt đâu? Đại ca, ngươi nhưng đừng nói lung tung."

"Chính là chính là." Ngao Giác ở một bên hát đệm.

"Ta nói lung tung?" Ngao chính hừ lạnh: "Ta nào dám nói lung tung? Đây chính là Ngọc Đế nói , ngay cả Ngọc Đế đều gọi hắn yêu nghiệt đâu!"

"Này trưởng công chúa con không phải là Ngọc Đế cháu ngoại trai sao? Làm sao có thể?"

"Cháu ngoại trai? Ngay cả thân muội tử đều không cần , còn muốn cái gì cháu ngoại trai? Các ngươi còn không biết đi, Ngọc Đế phái mười đại kim ô đem trưởng công chúa tươi sống phơi chết ở đào sơn, kia yêu nghiệt giận dữ dưới thế nhưng chém chết chín kim ô. . . Ai!" Ngao chính thở dài, thâm biểu đồng tình.

"Cái gì?" Lúc này đây đến phiên Ngao Giác hét to."Đây là thân ca ca? Đây là thân ca ca?"

"Hừ! Thiên quy!" Luôn luôn không nói gì Ngao Lăng hừ lạnh thở dài: "Thiên quy vô tình a! Không nghĩ tới Ngọc Đế duy hộ thiên quy thế nhưng không để ý bản thân muội muội tánh mạng, thật đúng là nhất vô tình đế vương gia a!"

"Lão nhị!" Ngao chính quát bảo ngưng lại Ngao Lăng lời nói, bất đắc dĩ lắc lắc đầu: "Các ngươi đều không cần hạt nghị luận , tóm lại không có việc gì sẽ không cần rời bến loạn lung lay, an tâm ở nhà ngốc , chúng ta người nhỏ, lời nhẹ, không thể trêu vào thiên thượng một pho tượng lại một pho tượng đại thần."

"Là. . ." Huynh muội vài cái bay nhanh nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái đều gục đầu xuống, thấp giọng xác nhận.

"Tấc lòng, của ngươi Tị Thủy châu đâu?" Ngay tại tấc lòng tính toán rời đi thời điểm, ngao chính đột nhiên mở miệng hỏi nói.

"A? Cái gì Tị Thủy châu?" Đề tài chuyển biến quá nhanh, rất đột nhiên, thỉnh tha thứ nàng nhất thời không có chuyển qua đến, xinh đẹp Tam công chúa thề, nàng cũng không phải ở giả ngu.

"Chính là ngươi lần đó ở ta nơi này hố đi Tị Thủy châu, ngươi không là luôn luôn thật thích, bắt nó biến thành khuyên tai, mỗi ngày mang theo sao? Thế nào không thấy ?" Ngao chính không khỏi nghi hoặc hỏi tấc lòng.

"A. . . Là cái kia Tị Thủy châu a. . . Ta. . ." Tấc lòng cúi đầu, thủ không ngừng mà giảo tóc, không biết nên như thế nào che giấu đi qua.

"Ngươi sẽ không là đưa cho hôm nay cứu người kia thôi?"

"A? Ngươi làm cho người ta ?" Ngao Giác phát ra một tiếng vô cùng đau đớn kêu rên: "Ngươi không muốn ngươi theo ta nói a, cho ai ? Kia này nọ tuy rằng đối chúng ta long tộc không dùng được, nhưng là cũng là thế gian hiếm có bảo bối a, này toàn bộ tam giới cũng bất quá chỉ có tam khỏa a, năm đó nếu không là ngươi trước ta một bước theo đại ca nơi đó bắt nó hố đến, ta sẽ bắt nó tương ở đầu ta quan thượng , kia này nọ có thể sánh bằng trân châu đẹp mắt hơn."

"Ngươi lãng không lãng phí a? Loại này bảo vật ngươi nhưng lại nhường muốn tương ở đầu quan thượng?" Tấc lòng không cam lòng yếu thế đỉnh trở về.

"Ngươi còn không phải coi nó là thành khuyên tai?"

"Tốt lắm." Ngao chính gào to: "Tấc lòng, ngươi quả thực làm cho người ta ?"

"Ta chính là nhìn hắn đáng thương. . ." Tấc lòng cúi đầu, nhỏ giọng nói.

"Kỳ thực làm cho người ta liền làm cho người ta , cũng không có gì , kia Tị Thủy châu mặc dù trân quý, khả là chúng ta Tây Hải Long cung so này trân quý không biết bao nhiêu." Ngao Lăng hảo tâm thay tấc lòng giải vây.

"Kỳ thực cũng không có gì, sợ chỉ sợ giờ phút này, gặp phải không cần thiết phiền toái a! Tấc lòng, ngươi khả hỏi người nọ thân phận sao?"

Ngao chính phóng nhu thanh âm, hỏi.

"Không có. . ." Tấc lòng cắn môi lắc đầu.

"Chỉ mong sẽ không khéo như vậy, cho ngươi cứu chính là cái kia yêu nghiệt đi?" Ngao Giác người sảng khoái nói lời cũng sảng khoái hỏi.

"Hắn không là yêu nghiệt!" Nói vừa xuất khẩu, lại là một lúc sau hối. Ngao Thốn Tâm a Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi thế nào liền như vậy không nhớ lâu đâu? Hiện thời các ngươi đã không có quan hệ , làm chi còn như vậy duy hộ hắn? Huống chi, hắn lại không biết. . .

"Tốt lắm, tấc lòng, ngươi đi về trước nghỉ ngơi đi, không có việc gì ." Ngao Lăng vỗ vỗ tấc lòng kiên, an ủi nói.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, chương 4

Mấy ngày nay tấc lòng đều thành thành thật thật đứng ở Tây Hải, không ra quá mặt biển nửa bước, thẳng đến —

"Tấc lòng, tức chết ta , tức chết ta . . ." Thính Tâm hùng hùng hổ hổ chạy tiến vào.

"Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, như thế nào?" Tấc lòng hợp thời ổn định Thính Tâm, đệ thượng một ly trà xanh."Uống chén trà, giảm nhiệt. Kết quả là ai đem ngươi khí thành như vậy? Sẽ không là ta nhị ca lại không hiểu phong tình thôi?" Tấc lòng che miệng cười trộm.

"Đều khi nào thì , ngươi còn đùa." Thính Tâm bất đắc dĩ trắng tấc lòng liếc mắt một cái: "Ngươi biết không? Na Tra muốn phục sinh !"

"Cái gì?" Tấc lòng tận lực nhường bản thân biểu hiện ra một bộ thật bộ dáng giật mình, không cần lộ ra sơ hở."Tỷ tỷ, ngươi nghe ai nói a? Người này đều đã chết, còn thế nào sống lại a?"

"Là có người nói với ta , chính là Na Tra sư phụ Thái Ất chân nhân muốn đem Na Tra cứu sống."

"Nga! Là hắn sư phụ a! Cũng là, nhân gia muốn cứu bản thân đồ đệ thôi!"

"Nhưng là tam ca đã chết a, tam ca bị Na Tra rút long cân, rút long lân, rốt cuộc phục sống không được a!"

"Đúng vậy! Nhưng là ngươi tính toán làm sao bây giờ? Sẽ không là muốn ngăn cản bọn họ phục sinh Na Tra đi?"

"Tấc lòng, chúng ta đi ngăn cản bọn họ, tuyệt đối không thể nhường Na Tra sống lại, như vậy đối tam ca, đối Đông hải không công bằng!"

"A? Như vậy. . . Theo chúng ta hai cái đi a?"

"Ngươi sợ?" Thính Tâm phiết mắt tấc lòng, dỗi nói: "Mệt tam ca từ trước đối với ngươi tốt như vậy!"

"Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, ta không là ý tứ này, ta là nói, theo chúng ta hai cái đi cũng không nhất định có thể ngăn cản bọn họ, nếu không chúng ta nhường nhị ca cùng chúng ta cùng đi đi!" Tấc lòng giữ chặt Thính Tâm thủ, lấy lòng lắc lắc. Nhưng là Thính Tâm lại chính là cúi đầu, nhẹ nhàng đá cái bàn, không nói chuyện.

Tấc lòng xem Thính Tâm bộ dáng, trong lòng không đành lòng, cắn chặt răng."Được rồi, chúng ta đi thôi!"

"Ân!" Thính Tâm gật đầu, cũng là đỏ hốc mắt.

Kim quang trong động, Dương Tiển bởi vì lo lắng Dương Thiền, mà nôn nóng đoạ bước chân, đột nhiên cảm giác được bên ngoài có người, liền linh khởi búa ra cái động khẩu. Vốn tưởng rằng là thiên binh đột kích, lại không muốn nhìn thấy là ngày ấy cứu bản thân cô nương. Cảm thấy tránh qua một tia nghi hoặc, lại đãi thiên nhãn xem qua hai người chân thân sau, liền đã là hiểu rõ, các nàng là long tộc, kia tất nhiên là muốn ngăn cản Na Tra huynh đệ phục sinh .

"Nói vậy các ngươi nhất định nghe nói qua, Ngọc Đế mười con trai, bị người dùng búa đánh chết chín, đây là kia đem búa, đứng ở các ngươi trước mặt chính là người kia." Cao cao giơ lên búa, muốn cho trước mặt hai cái cô nương biết khó mà lui.

Thính Tâm cùng tấc lòng lẫn nhau nhìn thoáng qua, thu hồi vừa muốn ra khỏi vỏ kiếm."Đông hải chỉ muốn báo thù, không nghĩ cùng người kết thù kết oán."

"Na Tra khiếm nợ, hắn đều đã hoàn thanh ." Dương Tiển lạnh lùng xem nói chuyện kim khải nữ tử.

"Na Tra đã chết còn có thể sống lại, nhưng là ta tam ca cũng không có thể , cái này gọi là hoàn thanh ? Còn có hay không thiên lý ?" Thính Tâm tức giận nói.

"Hừ! Thiên lý?" Dương Tiển hừ lạnh."Ta mặc kệ hắn cái gì thiên lý, cũng không quản Na Tra huynh đệ là đúng hay sai, ta chỉ nhận thức hắn là ta huynh đệ, chỉ cần có Dương Tiển ở sẽ không hứa bất luận kẻ nào động hắn một sợi lông." Nói xong xoay người liền đi, chút không để ý đến phía sau hai nữ tử lòng đầy căm phẫn.

Cũng không tưởng, luôn luôn không nói gì tấc lòng, lại đột nhiên rút ra đoản kiếm, đặt tại bản thân trên cổ: "Ta cũng vậy của ngươi ân nhân cứu mạng, không làm chúng ta báo thù, ta sẽ chết ở ngươi trước mặt, dù sao ngươi hai cái ân nhân bên trong chỉ có thể cứu một cái." Nói lời này khi, tấc lòng hoàn toàn chính là đang giận lẩy, nhớ tới kiếp trước cái kia thời điểm, không biết rất cao hậu, mưu toan dùng ân nghĩa hai chữ áp chế Dương Tiển, khả Dương Tiển lại nơi đó là có thể bị nàng sở động? Chính là lúc này đây, biết rõ kết quả, lại vẫn là không cam lòng tưởng thử thượng thử một lần.

Dương Tiển lạnh lùng phiết tấc lòng liếc mắt một cái, liệu định nàng chính là áp chế hắn, cũng không hội thật sự tự sát.

"Ngươi nghĩ rằng ta và ngươi không dám sao?" Lúc này tấc lòng trong lòng không biết có phải không là tuyệt vọng, chỉ cảm thấy tâm, thật sự rất đau rất đau. Dương Tiển, quả thực, bất luận trọng đến bao nhiêu lần, bất luận ta kết quả sửa lại bao nhiêu, ở trong lòng ngươi chung quy không có ta! Giờ khắc này, nàng thật sự nghĩ tới tử, có lẽ đã chết liền đã xong, có lẽ lần này trọng sinh cũng bất quá chính là một giấc mộng, có lẽ thật sự đã chết, có thể theo này trong mộng tỉnh lại. Nghĩ như vậy , trong tay lực đạo không khỏi lại càng sâu vài phần, hạng thượng đã ẩn ẩn hiện ra vết máu.

"Tấc lòng. . ." Thính Tâm hô nhỏ, lôi kéo tấc lòng tay áo, tưởng phải nhắc nhở tấc lòng này trình diễn quá mức . Nhưng là tấc lòng cũng là mắt điếc tai ngơ, chính là hung hăng trành Trứ Dương Tiển.

Ngay tại tấc lòng tính toán cứ như vậy đã chết thời điểm, một phen búa cản lại nàng, đem nàng trong tay kiếm quăng đi ra ngoài.

"Ân cứu mạng đã báo, Dương Tiển không lại nợ ngươi cái gì !"

"Ha ha. . ." Tấc lòng ngã ngồi dưới đất cười khổ, nhưng là nước mắt cũng là một giọt một giọt tạp xuống dưới. Nguyên lai, hết thảy cũng chưa biến, hết thảy vẫn là nguyên lai bộ dáng. . . Nâng tay, hung hăng lau đi trên mặt nước mắt, bình tĩnh xem Trứ Dương Tiển: "Ta là Tây Hải tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm, Đông hải tam thái tử ngao bính nãi ta đường huynh, tứ hải một nhà, hôm nay ngươi ngăn cản chúng ta báo thù, ngày khác gặp nhau, ngươi ta đó là cừu địch."

Dương Tiển quay đầu nhìn tấc lòng một cái chớp mắt, trên mặt như trước lạnh lùng , chính là ngữ khí phóng nhu một chút: "Dương Tiển, cũng không tưởng đối địch với ngươi." Dứt lời, xoay người rời đi, không chút do dự.

Thấy Dương Tiển rời đi, Thính Tâm yên lặng nâng dậy tấc lòng, thấp giọng hỏi: "Ngươi nhận được hắn?"

"Không tính nhận được, chính là trùng hợp cứu hắn một mạng. Lại không nghĩ rằng hắn là như thế này vong ân phụ nghĩa." Tấc lòng oán hận đáp.

"Hắn là cái bỏ mạng đồ đệ, mười cái thái dương bị hắn giết đã chết chín, tam giới nội không có người thứ hai có thể làm đến."

"Nhưng là tam ca hắn sống không được , Na Tra lại còn sống, thế nào tính chúng ta đều là chịu thiệt ."

"Một người nếu có lấy tử tạ tội chi tâm, chúng ta có phải không phải hẳn là tha thứ hắn đâu?" Thính Tâm thâm thở dài, thoải mái nói: "Kỳ thực, ta cùng phụ vương đều minh bạch, lấy tam ca tính cách, sớm muộn gì hội chọc chuyện phiền toái nhi đến. Ta cùng phụ vương đều khuyên quá hắn rất nhiều lần, khả hắn chính là không nghe, tự cho là tam giới vô địch."

"Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi có thể nghĩ như vậy, tấc lòng cũng thật cho ngươi cao hứng. Hi vọng ngươi cũng có thể như vậy khuyên nhủ bá phụ." Tấc lòng mỉm cười. Thính Tâm thủy nhưng vẫn còn cái kia khoan dung rộng lượng, biết đại thế Đông hải Tứ công chúa.

"Chính là, bách cho Dương Tiển dâm uy mà buông tha cho báo thù, thật sự là uất ức." Thính Tâm buồn bực huy huy kiếm.

Tấc lòng cúi cúi đầu, phản xạ có điều kiện bàn thay Dương Tiển giải thích: "Kỳ thực Dương Tiển hắn. . . Dù sao Na Tra ở nam Thiên môn đạo trường thượng cứu hắn, nhân tình này thật sự là quá lớn, hắn không thể tri ân không báo a."

Thính Tâm tò mò nhìn tấc lòng một cái chớp mắt, cúi mâu thầm nghĩ."Không bằng như vậy đi, chúng ta đem Na Tra sự tình đăng báo thiên đình, mặc kệ kết quả như thế nào, Đông hải cùng của hắn thù oán như vậy kết liễu."

"A? Như vậy a. . . Như vậy chỉ sợ không tốt đi. . ." Tấc lòng chột dạ tránh đi Thính Tâm thăm hỏi là ánh mắt.

"Tấc lòng, ngươi nên. . . Sẽ không là đối cái kia Dương Tiển động tâm thôi? Nhị ca nói ngươi đem Tị Thủy châu đưa người kia, sẽ không chính là Dương Tiển đi?"

"Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi nói cái gì a? Lúc trước ta đưa hắn Tị Thủy châu thời điểm, lại không biết thân phận của hắn, chính là nhìn hắn đáng thương mà thôi." Tay khẩn trương xoa tóc.

"Hắn nhưng là thiên đình truy nã trọng phạm, tấc lòng, ngươi cần phải dừng bản thân tâm a!" Thính Tâm lo lắng dặn dò nói.

Tấc lòng cúi mâu, cũng không nói chuyện, nhưng là trong lòng lại giống như đánh nghiêng ngũ vị bình bàn, biện không rõ tư vị, phân không rõ chua xót cùng khổ sở.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, chương 5

Theo thiên đình trở về sau, tấc lòng cùng Thính Tâm liền chia tay. Thính Tâm trở về Đông hải, mà tấc lòng còn lại là tâm phiền ý loạn loạn hoảng.

Làm sao bây giờ? Muốn hay không đi nói cho Dương Tiển, thiên đình đã biết đến rồi Na Tra muốn phục sinh sự tình ? Nếu không nói cho hắn, thiên đình nhất định sẽ phái binh tróc nã bọn họ , Dương Tiển một người đâu có, chính là còn có một pháp lực đê hèn Hao Thiên Khuyển hòa thượng chưa phục hồi như cũ Na Tra, lúc này Bảo Liên đăng còn chưa xuất thế, Dương Thiền căn bản giúp không được gì, Thái Ất chân nhân tuy rằng là nguyên thủy thiên tôn đệ tử, nhưng là vì cứu Na Tra đã hao hết pháp lực, thiên đình cũng không phải nhất định sẽ cho hắn bao lớn mặt mũi, như vậy bọn họ chẳng phải là hẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ? Khả nếu là đi nói cho hắn đâu? Kia không phải cùng kiếp trước giống nhau? Dương Tiển độc sấm thiên đình, sau đó Ngọc Đế khai thiên áp thả ra Nhược Thủy, lại sau đó hắn bị Vương Mẫu lừa đến dục giới tứ trọng thiên, bị Vương Mẫu hoa ngôn xảo ngữ lừa tan hết pháp lực. . . Lại sau đó. . . Trị thủy. . . Trừ yêu. . . Thành thân. . ."Không!" Tấc lòng thống khổ ôm lấy đầu, không thể, không thể nói cho hắn, tuyệt đối không thể, Ngao Thốn Tâm, lúc này đây, vì Tây Hải, vì nhị ca tam ca, ngươi tuyệt đối không được lại cùng Dương Tiển có nửa điểm liên lụy!

Kiền nguyên sơn, kim quang động

Na Tra tuy rằng đã phục sinh, lại vẫn cứ thân thể suy yếu, còn nhu tĩnh tâm điều trị.

Dương Tiển bọn người là vui sướng không thôi. Chính là Hao Thiên Khuyển lại đột nhiên nghe thấy nói một cỗ xa lạ hương vị, có chút tinh, vội tìm hương vị đi ra ngoài.

"Ngươi là ai? Tại đây làm chi?" Hao Thiên Khuyển xuất động khẩu liền thấy một cái xa lạ phấn y nữ tử ở ngoài động bồi hồi, liền hô to một tiếng.

"A? Làm ta sợ muốn chết!" Hao Thiên Khuyển này nhất kêu, đem lúc này chính đang chuyên tâm làm tư tưởng đấu tranh tấc lòng liền phát hoảng, quay đầu căm tức Hao Thiên Khuyển: "Ngươi này bổn cẩu, muốn hù chết ta a?"

"Ngươi thế nào ở trong này?" Sau đó cùng xuất ra Dương Tiển thấy tấc lòng, cũng là cũng là có chút nghi hoặc, nàng không là bị bản thân khí đi rồi sao? Thế nào lại đã trở lại? Lúc này Dương Tiển vẫn chưa chú ý tới, lại thấy tấc lòng trong nháy mắt, lại có một tia không dễ phát hiện vui sướng.

"Ta. . ." Tấc lòng mờ mịt nhìn về phía bốn phía, cái động khẩu thượng thiếp vàng ba cái chữ to rõ ràng viết 'Kim quang động', trong lòng trầm xuống, ảo não quyệt quyệt miệng, bản thân thế nào loạn chuyển đến nơi này ?

"Ngươi còn tưởng muốn tìm Na Tra huynh đệ báo thù? Ta nói cho ngươi, hắn đã bị cứu sống !" Dương Tiển xem tấc lòng bộ dáng, cho rằng hay là muốn ngăn cản bọn họ cứu sống Na Tra, liền mở miệng nói.

"Ta. . ." Vốn là buồn bực tấc lòng còn chưa có mở miệng nói chuyện, đã bị Dương Tiển trách móc vừa thông suốt, trong lòng càng là buồn bực, ủy khuất xem Trứ Dương Tiển, lại không biết nên nói cái gì đó.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi đi vào trước." Không biết sao, Dương Tiển tổng cảm thấy sự tình lần trước, muốn đối tấc lòng hảo hảo giải thích một chút, hắn không là tri ân không báo, chính là Na Tra ở nam Thiên môn đạo trường thượng cứu hắn, lại cứu tam muội, này phân ân tình quá lớn, hắn không thể không báo.

"Nhưng là. . ." Hao Thiên Khuyển nháy mắt, có chút không cam lòng, lại thấy được Dương Tiển nghiêm khắc ánh mắt, phẫn nộ vào động.

Hao Thiên Khuyển trở ra, tấc lòng luôn luôn lưng đưa Trứ Dương Tiển, không chịu nhìn hắn. Dương Tiển xem tấc lòng bóng lưng, lắc lắc đầu, nửa ngày, mở miệng nói: "Lần trước chuyện. . ."

"Sự tình lần trước đều trôi qua, ta tới là có chuyện tình tưởng muốn nói cho ngươi." Tấc lòng nhắm chặt mắt, cắn chặt răng, ở trong lòng cấp bản thân bơm hơi, 'Mặc kệ , chuyện sau này về sau lại nói, hãy đi trước trước mắt này quan, tổng không thể thật sự làm cho hắn chết ở chỗ này đi?'

"Chuyện gì?"

"Thiên đình đã biết đến rồi các ngươi ở trong này , chỉ sợ Ngọc Đế đã phái thiên binh thiên tướng xuống dưới bắt ngươi nhóm, các ngươi vẫn là chạy mau đi!"

"Là ngươi đem của chúng ta hành tung nói cho thiên đình ?" Dương Tiển chán nản, thần sắc đại biến.

Tấc lòng nghe Trứ Dương Tiển trong lời nói rõ ràng tức giận, hơi hơi sửng sốt, trong lòng tất nhiên là tất cả ủy khuất, nháy mắt đỏ hốc mắt, vội vàng lưng quá thân, cố nén không nhường nước mắt chảy ra."Là. Ta Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ nói, việc này mặc kệ kết quả như thế nào, Na Tra cùng Đông hải tái vô quan hệ."

"Vậy ngươi có biết hay không, nói với ta chuyện này sẽ vì bản thân mang đến cái dạng gì hậu quả?"

"Hậu quả?" Như thế nào không biết? Lấy được tội cho thiên, liên lụy Tây Hải. . .

Dương Tiển tâm niệm vừa chuyển, trong lòng biết trước mặt tiểu nha đầu căn bản không biết làm như vậy hậu quả, bản thân cần phải cùng nàng bảo trì khoảng cách, quyết không thể liên lụy đến nàng. Như thế nghĩ, liền lạnh lùng nói: "Dương Tiển chuyện tự sẽ xử lý, không cần thiết ngoại nhân đến nhúng tay."

"Dương Tiển, ngươi không biết phân biệt!" Nghe thấy Dương Tiển lạnh như băng lời nói, trong đầu dỗ một chút, nghĩ tới bọn họ cùng cách kia một ngày. . . Quên đi, ở hắn Dương Tiển trong lòng, ngươi Ngao Thốn Tâm cho tới bây giờ đều chính là một ngoại nhân. . .

Tấc lòng bị Dương Tiển khí chạy tới đỉnh núi, nàng trong tay nắm ngày ấy cứu Dương Tiển bạch lăng, trong lòng tất cả đều là chua xót, Dương Tiển, ta đến cùng ứng nên làm cái gì bây giờ? Thương thiên, đã đã cho ta làm lại từ đầu cơ hội, lại vì sao không cho ta cái khác lựa chọn? Vì sao còn muốn làm cho ta gặp được ngươi? Vì sao ta cái gì đều cải biến không xong? Vì sao? Nhẹ tay khinh tát khai, tùy ý kia bạch lăng một chút theo trong tay lấy ra, theo gió phiêu xa.

Tấc lòng không biết là, Dương Tiển luôn luôn sau lưng nàng, tuy rằng một lời không ra, lại thủy chung lo lắng xem nàng, thẳng đến thấy nàng buông tay trung bạch lăng, mới lặng yên rời đi.

Dương Tiển vừa trở lại kim quang cửa động khẩu, đã bị Dương Thiền ngăn lại: "Nhị ca, ta nghe Hao Thiên Khuyển nói, đến đây một vị mùi rất nặng cô nương, có phải không phải Đông hải nhân a?"

Dương Tiển xem muội muội lo lắng bộ dáng, thâm thở dài: "Ta nguyên vốn định gạt các ngươi, độc tự trên trời, tìm Ngọc Đế báo thù. Nhưng là thiên đình đã biết đến rồi chúng ta ở trong này , huống hồ Na Tra huynh đệ lại không thể động, cho nên ta phải đi ngăn cản bọn họ, đi đến kiền nguyên sơn."

"Nhưng là ngươi lấy một người lực lượng giết cửu đại kim ô, thiên đình nhất định sẽ phái so mười đại kim ô lực lượng càng mạnh đến kiền nguyên sơn, ngươi một người. . ." Dương Thiền lo lắng nói.

"Cho nên nhị ca này đi nhất định không có còn sống cơ hội, ta chỉ hy vọng có thể ngăn cản bọn họ nhất thời, ít nhất trong vòng ba ngày đến không xong nơi này."

"Nhị ca. . ."

"Đừng khóc, tam muội." Nhẹ nhàng phủ phủ muội muội kiên, ánh mắt thâm thúy: "Ở gặp diệt môn tai ương thời điểm, ngươi ta cũng đã chết rồi, là Thiên Bồng nguyên soái cùng Na Tra huynh đệ lại cho chúng ta ba năm sinh mệnh." Nâng tay, lau đi muội muội trên mặt vệt nước mắt: "Tam muội, nhị ca về sau không thể lại chiếu cố ngươi , hơn nữa nhị ca hi vọng ngươi có thể giúp ta chiếu cố một người."

Dương Thiền quay đầu nhìn nhìn khép chặt cửa động, trong lòng hiểu rõ: "Là Hao Thiên Khuyển sao?"

"Không sai, hắn mặc dù có một bộ đại nhân bộ dáng, nhưng là cũng là chỉ có ba bốn tuổi, ý nghĩ đơn giản, nếu là hắn đi theo ta, chỉ có đường chết một cái. Cho nên ngươi ngàn vạn không thể nói cho hắn ta đi."

"Ân. . ." Dương Thiền rưng rưng gật đầu.

"Na Tra huynh đệ là ngươi của ta ân nhân cứu mạng, trong vòng ba ngày, nếu quả có cái gì ngoài ý muốn, liền tính ngươi ta vứt bỏ tánh mạng, cũng nhất định phải cam đoan, hắn có thể tỉnh lại."

"Ta biết!" Dương Thiền trùng trùng gật đầu.

"Chiếu cố tốt bản thân. . ." Tất cả không tha vỗ vỗ muội muội kiên, hắn liền phải rời khỏi thế gian này duy nhất thân nhân, độc thân chịu chết, cho dù trong lòng là tất cả không bỏ xuống được, luyến tiếc, lại hay là muốn đi.

Dương Tiển không nghĩ tới còn chưa có ra kiền nguyên sơn, đã bị Hao Thiên Khuyển đuổi theo.

"Ngươi đi về trước, ta rất nhanh sẽ trở về ." Dương Tiển nhẹ nhàng trấn an Hao Thiên Khuyển.

"Ngươi gạt ta, ngươi căn bản là sẽ không về đến!" Khiếu Thiên Khuyển kích động hô.

"Trở về!" Dương Tiển đột nhiên trở nên lớn tiếng, muốn dọa lui Hao Thiên Khuyển, cũng không tưởng Hao Thiên Khuyển bất vi sở động, ngược lại khóc ra: "Ngươi đã nói muốn cùng ta cùng sinh cộng tử !"

Dương Tiển xem Hao Thiên Khuyển bộ dáng liền biết, hắn là không sẽ ngoan ngoãn trở về , trong lòng ngoan hung ác, đưa hắn hung hăng đẩy ra.

"Từ nay về sau, ta chính là chủ nhân của ngươi, ta muốn ngươi cùng ta cùng sinh cộng tử, chỉ cần ta sống , liền không cho ngươi tử!" Đây là ở thu dưỡng Hao Thiên Khuyển khi, hắn nói với Hao Thiên Khuyển quá lời nói, lúc này từ Hao Thiên Khuyển nói ra, lại giống như vạn kiếm xuyên tim bàn đau, khả là vì hắn có thể còn sống, chỉ có. . ."Ta không cần ngươi nữa. . ." Tay nâng, rìu lạc. Rìu lưng trùng trùng nện ở Hao Thiên Khuyển trên đùi. Hao Thiên Khuyển, thực xin lỗi, nhưng là chỉ có như vậy, tài năng cho ngươi còn sống. . .

"Chủ nhân. . . Chủ nhân. . ." Hao Thiên Khuyển đáng thương hề hề xem Trứ Dương Tiển, trong mắt tất cả đều là không dám tin.

"Dương Tiển!" Ngay tại Dương Tiển muốn đẩy khai Hao Thiên Khuyển rời đi khi, một tiếng khẽ kêu, ngăn lại hắn.

Từ Dương Tiển rời đi kim quang động, tấc lòng liền luôn luôn đi theo hắn, thấy hắn nhẫn tâm đánh gãy Hao Thiên Khuyển chân, nàng có thể cảm nhận được của hắn bi thương. Tấc lòng yêu thương sờ sờ Hao Thiên Khuyển tóc, mỉm cười: "Hắn đều không cần ngươi nữa, ngươi liền đi theo ta đi!"

"Không, ta chết cũng muốn cùng chủ nhân chết ở cùng nơi, ta không cần làm người khác cẩu!" Hao Thiên Khuyển mở ra tấc lòng thủ, đi ôm lấy Dương Tiển chân, lại bị Dương Tiển hung hăng đá văng ra.

Tấc lòng nâng dậy Hao Thiên Khuyển, đưa hắn dàn xếp ở một bên, độc tự đi đến Dương Tiển trước mặt, khóe môi cắn câu, lộ ra một cái tươi đẹp cười, ngữ khí ôn nhu cũng không phải kiên định: "Ngươi đi đi, đi làm ngươi nhất định phải làm chuyện, ta giúp ngươi chiếu cố hắn, còn có. . . Ngươi muội muội!"

Xem như vậy tươi cười, Dương Tiển hơi run sợ một lát. Này tươi cười, giống như trong bóng đêm quang minh, làm cho người ta dẹp an tâm cùng hi vọng, làm cho hắn có thể an tâm rời đi. Giờ khắc này Dương Tiển liền biết, cuộc đời này, hắn đều không có khả năng lại quên này tươi cười, nhưng là lúc này Dương Tiển không biết là, ở ngày sau ngàn dư năm trung mỗi khi hắn độc tự một người thời điểm, đều sẽ ức khởi như vậy một cái ấm lòng tươi cười.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, chương 6

Dương Tiển đi rồi sau, tấc lòng đem què chân Hao Thiên Khuyển phù đến trong động.

Hao Thiên Khuyển ở một bên thương tâm khóc: "Ta hao hết ngàn tâm vạn khổ mới tìm được chủ nhân, nhưng là hắn lại không cần ta nữa, Hao Thiên Khuyển không có chủ nhân , ta muốn biến thành một cái dã cẩu . . ."

Mà tấc lòng bị của hắn tiếng khóc giảo tâm phiền ý loạn, trong đầu không ngừng mà nghĩ này chi sau chuyện đã xảy ra, càng nghĩ càng loạn, càng nghĩ càng phiền lòng, càng sợ hãi.

"Tam công chúa, nhưng là có cái gì phiền lòng chuyện?" Dương Thiền ôn nhu hỏi.

Tấc lòng ngẩng đầu, chống lại Dương Thiền thân thiết ánh mắt, liền nghĩ tới kia ngàn năm hôn nhân trung, vị này tiểu cô coi như là số lượng không nhiều lắm đã cho bản thân ấm áp người, trong lòng bỗng chốc trào ra một loại cảnh còn người mất cảm giác."Nếu có một người, hắn gặp nguy hiểm, rất nguy hiểm rất nguy hiểm cái loại này, ngươi có thể cứu hắn, hơn nữa, cũng chỉ có ngươi có thể cứu hắn, nhưng là nếu ngươi cứu hắn, chính ngươi cũng sẽ trở nên rất nguy hiểm, nhưng lại sẽ liên lụy đến người nhà của ngươi, nhưng là ngươi không cứu hắn, hắn có lẽ sẽ chết. Như vậy, ngươi hội làm như thế nào?" Tấc lòng ánh mắt liếc mắt một cái không nháy mắt xem Dương Thiền, trong mắt tản mát ra ao ước quang mang. Ở trong lòng nàng có lẽ là hi vọng Dương Thiền có thể cho nàng một cái khẳng định đáp án, có thể duy trì nàng.

"Ta sẽ đi cứu nàng." Hào không ngoài ý muốn trả lời.

"Vì sao? Chẳng lẽ ngươi không chú ý đến ngươi thân nhân tánh mạng sao?" Tấc lòng nhíu mày.

"Ta nghĩ nếu ta không đi cứu hắn lời nói, ngày sau ta tất hồi cảm thấy hối hận, ta sẽ vì ta không có cứu hắn mà áy náy cả đời, vừa huống chi, ta tin tưởng, ta gia nhân cũng sẽ duy trì của ta."

"Ngươi thật sự thật thiện lương. Ta không có của ngươi này phân thiện lương, ta làm không được của ngươi lớn như vậy nghĩa vì nhân, trừ phi. . ." Trừ phi ta thương hắn!

"Trừ phi cái gì?" Dương Thiền tò mò hỏi.

"Không có gì. . ." Tấc lòng lắc đầu.

"Đã từng phụ thân nguyện ý lấy bản thân tâm đổi lấy vẫn là tố không nhận thức mẫu thân tánh mạng, ta nghĩ hắn chắc chắn duy trì ta!"

Tấc lòng nghe xong Dương Thiền lời nói, cúi đầu trầm tư một cái chớp mắt, liền dứt khoát đứng dậy.

"Ngươi muốn đi làm cái gì?" Dương Thiền kéo lại tấc lòng cánh tay, hỏi.

"Đi làm ta ứng việc, cứu ta nhất định phải cứu người kia."

"Chẳng lẽ ngươi không sợ liên lụy đến người nhà của ngươi ?"

"Sợ. Nhưng là ta nghĩ, nếu ta không đi cứu hắn, ta không thôi hội áy náy, ta sẽ thống khổ. Cho nên xin mời cha mẹ ca ca lại bao dung ta cuối cùng một lần tùy hứng đi! Nếu là vẫn là làm phiền hà cha mẹ, ta cũng sẽ độc tài này tội."

"Ngươi thật sự tưởng tốt lắm?"

"Là, tưởng tốt lắm, ta gì thời điểm đều sẽ không so hiện tại càng rõ ràng." Tấc lòng dứt lời, liền cất bước hướng ngoài động.

"Tam công chúa, ngươi là muốn đi cứu nhị ca sao?"

Tấc lòng dừng lại bước chân, có chút thống khổ nhắm mắt lại, thúc ngươi mở, trong mắt là từ không có quá kiên định. Cũng không có trả lời Dương Thiền lời nói, lập tức ly khai trong động.

Phụ vương, mẫu hậu, đại ca, nhị ca, tam ca, thực xin lỗi, thỉnh tha thứ tấc lòng tùy hứng, nhưng là ta thật sự làm không được xem hắn cứ như vậy đã chết, ta biết nếu cứu của hắn kết quả hội là cái gì, nhưng là tấc lòng vẫn là đạo nghĩa không thể chùn bước làm. Ta nghĩ, chuyện này, vô luận trọng đến bao nhiêu lần, ta đều sẽ làm ra giống nhau quyết định, ta thương hắn, ta làm không được đối của hắn sinh tử an nguy bỏ mặc. Thực xin lỗi, lại một lần nữa làm phiền hà các ngươi, cứu hắn sau, ta thì sẽ hướng các ngươi thỉnh tội, như thiên đình như trước trách tội, tấc lòng một mình gánh chịu, thề sống chết cũng sẽ không liên lụy Tây Hải.

Làm tấc lòng đuổi tới thiên đình thời điểm, thiên thượng đã là đại dương mênh mông một mảnh, nơi nơi đều là Nhược Thủy.

"Dương Tiển, ngươi ở đâu?" Tấc lòng trong lòng từng đợt sợ hãi, Dương Tiển có phải hay không đã bị Nhược Thủy chết đuối ? Không khỏi nghĩ nhiều, tấc lòng sớm biến thành long thân, trát vào Nhược Thủy bên trong, khiến cho bản thân không nhìn này ở Nhược Thủy trung liều mạng giãy dụa thiên binh thiên tướng, lúc này tấc lòng trong lòng chỉ có một ý niệm, tìm được Dương Tiển, nhất định phải tìm được Dương Tiển.

Dương Tiển, thực xin lỗi, ta đã tới chậm, đều là ta không tốt, là ta không phải hẳn là băn khoăn nhiều như vậy, ta hẳn là ngăn cản của ngươi, thực xin lỗi, ngươi nhất định phải kiên trì trụ, ta sẽ tìm được ngươi, ta nhất định phải tìm được ngươi! Cầu ngươi. . . Cầu ngươi, nhất định phải còn sống. . .

Đột nhiên, một cái mặc sắc thân ảnh tiến vào mi mắt, tấc lòng trong mắt sáng ngời, bay nhanh về phía trước bơi đi. Nhẹ nhàng nâng lên Dương Tiển, trong lòng là khôn kể kích động. Hoàn hảo, Dương Tiển, may mắn ngươi còn sống, bằng không, ta tình nguyện làm này quá khứ tương lai điều thứ nhất bị thủy chết đuối long.

Tấc lòng mang Trứ Dương Tiển rơi xuống một cái an toàn vị trí.

Vừa mới biến trở về hình người tấc lòng liền bổ nhào vào Dương Tiển trong dạ, tê thanh khóc, phát tiết ở vừa mới trong nháy mắt sở hữu sợ hãi.

"Ta không sao." Dương Tiển nhẹ nhàng vỗ tấc lòng lưng, nói. Trong nháy mắt này, Dương Tiển nhân gia biến mà trở nên lạnh như băng tâm bắt đầu biến mềm mại.

Tấc lòng ngẩng đầu, chống lại Dương Tiển thâm trầm ánh mắt, xấu hổ cúi đầu."Mạng của ngươi ghê gớm thật, ở Nhược Thủy trung còn có thể sống lâu như vậy."

"Bởi vì nó." Dương Tiển từ trong lòng lấy ra Tị Thủy châu, kia nguyên vốn là óng ánh trong suốt châu thân, giờ phút này lại quay chung quanh một tầng nhàn nhạt vầng sáng.

Là Tị Thủy châu. Lúc này tấc lòng là vô cùng may mắn bản thân đem Tị Thủy châu đưa cho Dương Tiển. Tị Thủy châu, cám ơn ngươi, cám ơn ngươi ở Nhược Thủy trung chống đỡ hắn, làm cho hắn có thể đợi đến bản thân tới cứu hắn.

"Ngươi trở về đi, ở trong này sẽ liên lụy đến của ngươi."

"Muốn liên lụy đã sớm làm phiền hà, từ lúc Tây Hải chi tân, ta cứu lên của ngươi thời điểm, ngươi cũng đã liên lụy ta , hiện tại mới nói cái gì ngay cả không liên lụy , có phải không phải chậm chút?"

"Ta không nghĩ liên lụy ngươi."

"An tâm làm tốt ngươi phải làm chuyện đi, ta duy trì ngươi!" Tấc lòng đối Trứ Dương Tiển, thật sâu cười.

Dương Tiển xem tấc lòng khuôn mặt tươi cười, không nói gì, chính là gắt gao cầm tấc lòng thủ.

"Ngươi còn muốn tấn công dao trì sao?"

"Là, không giết Ngọc Đế, ta thực xin lỗi mẫu thân, cha cùng đại ca." Nhắc tới Ngọc Đế, Dương Tiển trong mắt nháy mắt tràn ngập hận ý.

Tấc lòng xem Trứ Dương Tiển ánh mắt, chỉ biết hắn không bỏ xuống được, mà nàng cũng vô pháp làm hắn buông thù hận, nàng hiện tại có thể làm được chính là duy trì hắn, khiến cho hắn tràn ngập lực lượng, làm cho hắn không có lo trước lo sau, an tâm đối địch."Ngươi phải cẩn thận Vương Mẫu nương nương, không phải tin tưởng của nàng hoa ngôn xảo ngữ, biết không?"

"Ân." Dương Tiển tuy rằng đối tấc lòng lời nói không lắm lý giải, nhưng cũng là biết nàng quan tâm bản thân, vì muốn tốt cho tự mình.

"Dương Tiển, đáp ứng ta, bảo vệ tốt bản thân, tốt sao?"

"Yên tâm đi, ta sẽ ."

"Dương Tiển, ta chờ ngươi!"

"Hảo!" Dương Tiển trùng trùng gật đầu.

Lúc này hai người. Cách trước mắt trùng trùng hơi nước, lẫn nhau tướng vọng, coi như liếc mắt một cái vạn năm.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, chương 7

Chương 7

Dục giới tứ trọng thiên

Dương Tiển vẫn là không có chịu được Vương Mẫu hoa ngôn xảo ngữ, xảo ngôn lệnh sắc, trên người hắn thù hận lực lượng dần dần biến mất, pháp lực cũng nhanh chóng hạ thấp.

Mà ở xa xa xem tấc lòng chỉ có thể lo lắng suông. Dương Tiển a Dương Tiển, ngươi thế nào sẽ không nhớ kỹ ta nói với ngươi đâu? Thế nào dễ dàng như vậy tin Vương Mẫu đâu? Quên đi, này thù hận pháp lực như không tiêu tan đi, lại như thế nào có được nhân ái pháp lực đâu? Chính là. . . Na Tra a Na Tra, ngươi như tỉnh liền chạy nhanh đến đây đi, đừng đi giết ngươi cha a!

Dương Tiển pháp lực càng ngày càng yếu, tấc lòng lòng nóng như lửa đốt nhìn về phía bốn phía, Na Tra cùng Dương Thiền vẫn là chưa có tới.

Làm sao bây giờ? Tấc lòng lo lắng xem Trứ Dương Tiển, sợ tầm mắt vừa ly khai, Dương Tiển sẽ ngã xuống một loại.

Chờ không xong, còn như vậy đi xuống, Dương Tiển sẽ không chết đâu, trước kéo theo Tiểu Kim Ô, vô luận như thế nào phải chờ tới Na Tra cùng Dương Thiền đến lại nói.

Tấc lòng cắn chặt răng, một cái lắc mình chắn Dương Tiển cùng Tiểu Kim Ô trung gian.

"Ngươi là ai? Mau tránh ra." Tiểu Kim Ô giận xích.

"Tấc lòng. . . Ngươi trở về. . ." Lúc này Dương Tiển ngay cả nói chuyện khí lực đều không có , bị tấc lòng mạnh mẽ đánh gãy pháp lực, nhân liền suy yếu ngã xuống. May mắn bị tấc lòng mau tay nhanh mắt đỡ lấy."Tiểu Kim Ô điện hạ, ngươi vì sao phi muốn giết hắn đâu? Hắn chính là một cái mất đi rồi gia đình, mất đi rồi mẫu thân nhân, hắn kết quả làm sai cái gì? Hắn chính là tưởng cứu ra mẫu thân của tự mình, hắn không nghĩ cùng bất luận kẻ nào là địch. Nhưng là bệ hạ vẫn sống sống phơi đã chết nàng mẫu thân, hơn nữa ngay tại của hắn trước mặt, của hắn thống khổ, ngươi có thể cảm giác được sao?"

"Nhưng là hắn là thiên đình truy nã phạm, hắn giết của ta chín ca ca."

"Như vậy kết quả là ai giết nàng mẫu thân? Tiểu Kim Ô điện hạ, mẫu thân của hắn là ngươi cô cô a! Là từ tiểu tướng ngươi mang đại thân sinh cô cô a! Ngươi tự tay đem của ngươi cô cô phơi tử, chẳng lẽ ngươi còn muốn lại giết con trai của nàng sao? Hắn nhưng là của ngươi biểu đệ a!"

"Cô cô. . . Biểu đệ. . ." Tiểu Kim Ô nghe từ nhỏ lời nói, không khỏi có chút động dung, bất tri bất giác khóc ra.

Tấc lòng xem Tiểu Kim Ô bộ dáng, tâm thoáng thả xuống dưới.

"Oanh, ai dám thương ta nhị ca?" Một cây ngân thương hạ xuống.

"Na Tra huynh đệ, tận lực không cần giết nhân." Dương Tiển tay vịn ngực, vẻ mặt suy yếu mỏi mệt.

"Nhưng là hiện tại chúng ta quản không xong nhiều như vậy !" Na Tra đem ngân thương hoành ở thân tiền, chuẩn bị tùy thời tiến công.

"Đều đến bây giờ , ngươi còn tưởng nhiều như vậy." Tấc lòng bực mình ở Dương Tiển trên lưng kháp một chút.

"Ách. . ." Dương Tiển ăn đau nhíu mày.

Đúng lúc này, mãnh liệt mà nhu hòa thất thải quang mang cắt qua dục giới tứ trọng thiên hắc ám, Dương Thiền tay cầm Bảo Liên đăng từ trên trời giáng xuống.

"Tam tỷ, thật tốt quá!" Na Tra hưng phấn nói.

Mà Dương Tiển đang nhìn đến Na Tra cùng tam muội đều bình an vô sự sau, rốt cục chống đỡ không được ngất đi.

"Dương Tiển. . . Dương Tiển. . ." Tấc lòng thấp giọng la lên, cố gắng chống đỡ Trứ Dương Tiển thân hình, may mắn Hao Thiên Khuyển kịp thời chạy đi lên.

"Nhanh chút đi." Na Tra nói với Dương Thiền.

"Ân." Dương Thiền gật đầu, khinh đọc chú ngữ, khu động Bảo Liên đăng đem nhất chúng thiên binh thiên tướng chấn ngã xuống đất.

Ra nam Thiên môn, tấc lòng xem nơi nơi tràn ra Nhược Thủy, trong lòng thật là khổ sở. Giờ phút này, Nhược Thủy còn không có hạ giới, nếu là có thể đến cập đem tứ lộ Nhược Thủy toàn bộ đuổi về thiên hà, không là có thể không có sau này sự tình sao? Như thế nghĩ, tấc lòng liền mở miệng nói đến: "Dương Thiền, giờ phút này thiên giới đều bị Nhược Thủy bao phủ, ngươi muốn đem Nhược Thủy đuổi về thiên hà."

"Ta? Nhược Thủy?" Dương Thiền không hiểu xem tấc lòng, không hiểu nàng trong lời nói ý tứ.

"Là, ngươi không là có Bảo Liên đăng sao? Bảo Liên đăng lực lượng có thể đem Nhược Thủy đuổi về thiên hà."

"Chẳng lẽ đây là Thái Ất chân nhân nói đại tai nạn?" Dương Thiền hỏi.

"Là, Nhược Thủy nãi tam giới trung yếu nhất nước, Nhược Thủy phía trên, phi điểu bất quá, hồng mao không di động, duy chúng ta long tộc có thể tiến vào, cho nên nhất định không thể làm cho hắn rơi vào thế gian, bằng không, này tương hội cấp hạ giới mang đến một hồi xưa nay chưa từng có tai nạn!"

"Ta đã biết, ta sẽ đem Nhược Thủy đuổi về thiên hà ."

"Hảo, ta cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển mang Dương Tiển đi trước, Na Tra, ngươi ở trong này trợ giúp Dương Thiền đuổi về Nhược Thủy."

"Hảo."

"Hảo." Dương Thiền cùng Na Tra đều gật đầu đáp ứng.

"Vậy ngươi nhóm cẩn thận chút."

Tấc lòng mang Trứ Dương Tiển cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển bay nhanh giá vân. Ở nhanh đến thiên địa giao giới thời điểm thấy Thiên Bồng nguyên soái đang ở cố sức ngăn trở giả Nhược Thủy.

"Thiên Bồng nguyên soái , ngươi muốn chống đỡ a!"

"Mau cho ta điểm lực lượng, ta muốn chống đỡ không được !" Thiên Bồng cắn răng nói.

"Hảo!" Tấc lòng ngưng thần, đem toàn bộ pháp lực hối cho Thiên Bồng.

Ngay tại tấc lòng cảm giác sắp chống đỡ không được thời điểm, may mắn, Dương Thiền cùng Tiểu Kim Ô chạy đi lại. Bọn họ đã đuổi về hai lộ Nhược Thủy, hiện thời cũng còn lại hai lộ.

"Tam công chúa, ngươi cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển trước mang ta nhị ca đi." Dương Thiền đối với tấc lòng nói.

"Tốt lắm, ngươi cẩn thận chút." Tấc lòng đỡ lấy Thiên Bồng, có chút thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi.

"Ân." Dương Thiền gật gật đầu.

"Tiểu Kim Ô điện hạ, mời ngươi chiếu cố hảo Dương Thiền." Tấc lòng khẩn cầu nhìn về phía Tiểu Kim Ô, nàng biết Tiểu Kim Ô tâm địa thiện lương, kiếp trước cũng là hắn giúp đỡ Dương Thiền, cho nên Nhược Thủy mới hội thuận lợi vậy phản hồi thiên hà.

"Ngươi yên tâm đi, ta sẽ bảo vệ tốt của ta biểu muội." Tiểu Kim Ô đáp.

Tấc lòng ở vừa mới ngăn trở như thủy thời điểm, háo nhiều lắm pháp lực, Hao Thiên Khuyển lại vừa mới học hội đáp mây bay, còn muốn lưng một cái hôn mê Dương Tiển, cho nên bọn họ hành động thập phần thong thả.

Tấc lòng nghe thấy phía sau truyền đến dòng nước thanh âm, liền trong lòng biết không ổn, khả là muốn né tránh cũng đã là không còn kịp rồi.

"A!" Một cỗ Nhược Thủy tách ra tấc lòng cập Hao Thiên Khuyển ba người.

Tấc lòng là long, tuy rằng pháp lực sở thừa không có mấy, khả cũng chỉ là ngã xuống thế gian mà thôi.

"Dương Tiển, Dương Tiển. . ." Tấc lòng chung quanh tìm kiếm Trứ Dương Tiển, lại thấy một cỗ dòng nước theo phía chân trời rơi thẳng phàm trần. Xong rồi, Nhược Thủy vẫn là hạ đến thế gian. . . Tấc lòng đồi ngồi dưới đất, ảo não nghĩ, nguyên lai, hết thảy đều không hữu dụng, nàng cái gì đều cấp cải biến không xong, nàng ngăn cản không xong Nhược Thủy hạ giới, càng không có cách nào thay đổi lịch sử. . . Nhưng là, còn có thể làm sao bây giờ đâu? Nhược Thủy hạ giới sẽ cắn nuốt hàng tỉ thế gian sinh linh tánh mạng, nàng thân là thần long, tự nhiên cứu trợ này vô tội sinh mệnh. Về phần Dương Tiển, sẽ có hằng nga cứu hắn , không phải sao?

Khiến cho hết thảy đều thuận theo tự nhiên đi!

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: bổ thượng ngày hôm qua hạ xuống nhất chương.

, chương 8

Hằng nga đích xác cứu Dương Tiển, nhưng là làm hằng nga lại trở lại quảng hàn cung thời điểm, lại phát hiện Dương Tiển độc tự ngồi ở quảng hàn trong cung, tựa hồ là ở suy tư về cái gì?

"Vì sao không vận công chữa thương?" Hằng nga hỏi.

"Chữa thương?" Dương Tiển thở dài, hỏi ngược lại: "Làm một cái sinh mệnh nguyên vốn là cái sai lầm, nên nhường này sai lầm nhanh chóng biến mất, bằng không, lưu lại chỉ có vô tận thống khổ cùng xấu hổ."

"Xấu hổ? Bởi vì ngươi đối mẫu thân yêu, mới sinh ra như vậy hận, hiện tại hận tiêu thất, đối mẫu thân yêu cũng..."

"Không cần đề nàng!" Dương Tiển phẫn nộ đánh gãy.

Hằng nga hơi hơi lắc lắc đầu: "Đã còn sống cho ngươi như thế xấu hổ, như vậy ở dục giới tứ trọng thiên thời điểm, vì sao còn muốn chống cự?"

"Vì. . . Ta muội muội."

"Hiện tại đâu?"

"Nàng hiện tại đã có được sinh tồn đi xuống năng lực!"

Hằng nga trầm tư một cái chớp mắt, nói: "Vì ngươi muội muội một người, ngươi có thể buông tha cho hết thảy, như vậy hiện tại Nhược Thủy cắn nuốt vô số sinh mệnh a! Ngươi..."

Dương Tiển ngước mắt, không thể trí phủ đối hằng nga nói: "Có lẽ là vì tiên tử lâu lắm không thực nhân gian yên hỏa, bởi vậy không biết nhân tính hiểm ác."

"Ngươi hẳn là nhìn đến nhân trong lòng quang minh kia một mặt."

"Ngươi là vì nhân gian mang đến quang minh nhân, bởi vậy ngươi chứng kiến đến , tất cả đều là quang minh một mặt."

"Không, là ngươi yêu rất hẹp , ngươi chỉ yêu mẫu thân của tự mình, yêu bản thân muội muội, vì các ngươi người một nhà đoàn tụ, ngươi có thể trả giá hết thảy. Nhưng mà, ngươi khuyết thiếu cái loại này rộng lớn rộng rãi yêu! Nếu ngươi dùng loại này đại yêu đi cứu mẫu thân ngươi, chỉ sợ nàng cũng sẽ không đã chết!"

"Tiên tử cho rằng, thần tiên cũng cần có được yêu cần cùng năng lực?" Dương Tiển có chút nghi hoặc, này đi theo dục giới tứ trọng thiên thời, Vương Mẫu nương nương nói với hắn hoàn toàn bất đồng.

"Đương nhiên." Hằng nga vuốt cằm.

"Thần tiên chẳng lẽ không đúng hẳn là thanh tâm quả dục sao?"

"Thần tiên đương nhiên hẳn là thanh tâm quả dục." Hằng nga quay đầu nhìn thẳng Trứ Dương Tiển ánh mắt: "Nhưng yêu không là dục!"

"Yêu không là dục?" Dương Tiển không hiểu.

"Không là. Yêu, là trả giá, mà dục, là đòi lấy!"

Dương Tiển trầm tư, trong đầu hồi tưởng khởi Vương Mẫu nương nương nói với hắn quá lời nói: "Dao cơ biết rõ dục vọng là thống khổ căn nguyên, khả hắn như cũ không để ý thiên quy trói buộc, đem thống khổ gây cho ngươi, cùng của ngươi huynh muội. Dương Tiển, ngươi, là dục vọng kết quả, của ngươi thống khổ là mẫu thân ngươi bên ngoài kết quả. Ngươi hẳn là hận không là thiên, mà là ngươi mẫu thân của tự mình!"

Giờ khắc này, Dương Tiển cảm thấy vô cùng mê mang: "Yêu không là dục. . . Yêu không là dục. . . Ta mẫu thân không có sai!" Trong mắt phát ra mãnh liệt hận ý: "Vương Mẫu nương nương. . . Khụ khụ khụ khụ" một trận mãnh liệt khụ sách đánh gãy hắn chưa xuất khẩu lời nói.

"Đau không?" Hằng nga tiến lên đỡ lấy Dương Tiển, lo lắng hỏi: "Vậy ngươi kiên nhẫn một chút, ta cho ngươi chữa thương."

Dương Tiển, không có nói nữa, chính là lẳng lặng xem nàng, tùy ý nàng vì bản thân chữa thương. Giờ khắc này, tại đây cái xinh đẹp tiên tử trước mặt, hắn đột nhiên có một loại mẫu thân cảm giác. Có lẽ, hắn là thật sự sai lầm rồi.

"Ta tin tưởng, loại này đại yêu, ngươi nhất định có thể phóng xuất ra đến! Muội muội của ngươi đang dùng của nàng yêu cứu vớt thế gian, mà bọn họ, chính cần của ngươi trợ giúp!"

Dương Tiển xem hằng nga rời đi bóng lưng, trong lòng đã làm ra quyết định. Hắn muốn dùng này phân đại yêu đến cứu vớt thế gian! Hắn đã ở cứu mẹ thân chuyện này thượng sai lầm rồi một lần, sẽ không có thể lại sai lần thứ hai. Hắn tưởng, chỉ có như vậy, tài năng trừ khử một ít đối với mẫu thân áy náy.

Đang lúc một đám người thương lượng như thế nào tìm được Dương Tiển thời điểm, Dương Tiển đã trở lại.

Hao Thiên Khuyển là cái thứ nhất phác đi lên : "Chủ nhân, chủ nhân, chủ nhân. . ."

Dương Tiển xem bản thân vị này sinh tử huynh đệ, yêu thương sờ sờ đầu của hắn. Nhìn chung quanh bốn phía, có bản thân muội muội, sư phụ, huynh đệ, ân nhân, kẻ thù, lại duy độc không có cái kia tươi cười tươi đẹp, ở hắn tối bất lực thời điểm, cho hắn lực lượng cùng duy trì nữ tử. Dương Tiển có chút ảm đạm, có lẽ, nàng đã về nhà thôi? Nàng không phải hẳn là nhận đến bản thân liên lụy .

"Tam muội, ngươi còn tốt lắm?" Dương Tiển xem tự bản thân thế gian duy nhất thân nhân, đáy lòng nhưng lại sinh ra một tia áy náy. Tam muội thực xin lỗi, bởi vì ta sai lầm, hại chết mẫu thân. . .

"Nhị ca, ta nghĩ, hiện tại chuyện trọng yếu nhất chính là đem Nhược Thủy đuổi về đến thiên thượng!" Dương Thiền xem bản thân nhị ca, trong mắt tràn ngập ao ước, nàng tin tưởng, của nàng ca ca nhất định sẽ cứu vớt trận này tai nạn!

Dương Tiển gật đầu, đem chính mình tay đồng Dương Thiền cùng nhau nắm lấy Bảo Liên đăng. Mọi người cộng đồng thi pháp, lại phát hiện không làm nên chuyện gì, Nhược Thủy vẫn như cũ không chút sứt mẻ ở nơi đó.

Tại sao có thể như vậy? Chẳng lẽ ngay cả Dương Tiển lực lượng đều không có cách nào đem Nhược Thủy đuổi về thiên thượng?

"Nếu muốn đem Nhược Thủy đưa lên thiên đi, là muốn có đối chúng sinh yêu! Mà của ngươi yêu, chính là đối một người hứa hẹn." Nhược Thủy như thế nói.

Côn luân trong động

"Dương Tiển, trong lòng ngươi hữu ái sao?" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân hỏi.

"Có." Dương Tiển trả lời.

"Yêu, có thể cho ngươi lực lượng, ngươi cảm nhận được không có?"

"Không có." Dương Tiển chi tiết trả lời.

"Làm sao có thể đâu? Ngươi hữu ái, vì sao không có yêu lực lượng?" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nghi hoặc.

"Bởi vì Dương Tiển yêu chính là tiểu yêu, không là đại yêu! Ta sẽ lúc trước không có nghe sư phụ lời nói, cứng rắn muốn bắt kim cương rìu đi đánh khai đào sơn, mẫu thân chính là trói buộc ở thiên quy dưới, đào sơn tuy rằng bổ ra , nhưng là thiên quy còn tại."

"Không sai." Ngọc Đỉnh hiểu rõ gật đầu."Nếu khi đó ngươi có bác ái chi tâm, ngươi bổ ra đem sẽ không là đào sơn, mà là không hợp lí trật tự, nói vậy, mẫu thân của ngươi tài năng đủ được cứu trợ!"

"Chỉ tiếc, ta minh bạch quá muộn ." Dương Tiển ảm đạm nói: "Mẫu thân đã chết, ta cũng vô pháp đối tam giới chúng sinh sinh ra lớn như vậy bác ái !"

"Không, ngươi phải có được cái loại này lực lượng, cần phải đối tam giới chúng sinh sinh ra bác ái chi tâm."

"Nhưng là, ta phải như thế nào tài năng có được cái loại này bác ái chi tâm đâu? Sư phụ, ta làm không được. . ."

"Không, cần phải làm được. Đến, đem ánh mắt nhắm lại, cảm thụ một chút, trước mắt ngươi một mảnh mãnh liệt ba đào, đó là Nhược Thủy ở thế gian đổ, ngươi nghe thấy được không có, ngàn vạn nhân ở đại trong nước giãy dụa tru lên, ở Nhược Thủy trung, vô số mẫu thân cùng đứa nhỏ ở thống khổ quát to , bọn họ là như vậy bất lực. Nhưng là không ai có thể đủ giúp bọn hắn, lúc này, ngươi xuất hiện , chỉ có ngươi tài năng đủ cứu lại bọn họ. Của ngươi xuất hiện làm cho bọn họ tràn ngập hi vọng, ngươi nhìn ở trong nước đau khổ giãy dụa mọi người, hốc mắt ngươi đã ươn ướt, ánh mắt ngươi trở nên thương xót , của ngươi tâm đem vô cùng nhu nhược. Lúc này, ngươi cảm thấy máu của ngươi trung bắt đầu khởi động nhất luồng lực lượng, cổ lực lượng này càng lúc càng lớn, càng lúc càng lớn, càng lúc càng lớn. . . Đây là yêu, đây là yêu lực lượng. . ."

Yêu lực lượng! Yêu lực lượng! Dương Tiển trong lòng mặc niệm, đích xác, hắn cảm giác được một loại lực lượng ở thân thể của nàng trung bắt đầu khởi động, hắn cho rằng hắn đã đạt được loại này lực lượng, nhưng là lúc hắn bạo phát lúc đi ra, lại thất bại !

"Sư phụ, ta làm không được!" Dương Tiển có chút nhụt chí.

"Tin tưởng chính ngươi, nhất định có thể , chính là ngươi bây giờ còn không tìm được phương pháp, không có tìm được có thể sử ngươi sinh ra yêu người kia!"

Sinh ra yêu người kia?

Dương Tiển đột nhiên nghĩ tới cái kia sẽ đối chính mình cười phấn y nữ tử, cái kia không để ý bị bản thân liên lụy, cũng sẽ cứu hắn, duy trì của hắn nữ tử, nàng là như vậy thiện lương, ở trong lòng nàng, nhất định có loại này yêu lực lượng đi?

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, chương 9

Nhược Thủy bên trong, một cái phi sắc thần long phá thủy mà ra.

"Tam công chúa, ngươi thế nào ở chỗ này a?" Thiên Bồng nguyên soái có chút kinh ngạc hỏi.

"Ta rất mệt a, ta đã ở dưới nước cứu gần hai vạn nhân , ta nghĩ ngủ một chút, được không?" Tấc lòng vô lực trả lời. Nhắm mắt lại nặng nề ngủ.

"Ai, thật sự là cái tâm địa thiện lương cô nương." Thiên Bồng thở dài. Đứng dậy dùng áo choàng vì tấc lòng che khuất mặt trời chói chang, nhường nàng ngủ càng thoải mái chút. Bỗng nhiên một trận mùi thơm theo xa xa truyền đến, Thiên Bồng ngẩng đầu mọi nơi tìm kiếm, chỉ chốc lát sau liền thấy quần áo tuyết y nguyệt cung tiên tử hằng nga từ trên trời giáng xuống.

"Ta nói đâu, hảo một cỗ kỳ dị mùi thơm a, trừ bỏ quảng hàn cung chủ hằng nga, nhân gian kia còn có như thế mùi a?" Thiên Bồng cười nói.

Hằng nga mỉm cười, hướng tấc lòng nhìn quanh một chút.

"Đây là Tây Hải tam công chúa, đã ở Nhược Thủy trung cứu gần hai vạn nhân, mệt đến đều đứng không được a!" Thiên Bồng giải thích nói.

"Ân." Hằng nga gật đầu, cúi người vì tấc lòng vân vê bị gió thổi rối loạn toái phát, có thể cho nàng rất tốt ngủ say.

"Tiên tử, Ngọc Đế cùng Vương Mẫu đều nói chút cái gì?"

"Bệ hạ lại mệnh cuốn liêm thiên tướng suất lĩnh mười vạn thiên binh thiên tướng hạ giới, hiệp trợ chúng ta cứu vớt thế gian." Hằng nga vui mừng nói.

"Ân, hảo!" Thiên Bồng cười gật đầu.

Cũng không tưởng phía sau đã đến đây ba cái khách không mời mà đến.

"Ai? Lão nam lão bắc, thế nào như vậy nóng a?" Hồ ly ngũ ca hỏi.

"Đúng vậy." Bắc Cực Chiến Thần cũng là đồng dạng nghi hoặc.

"Có phải hay không là. . ." Còn không đãi ngũ ca nói xong, quay đầu liền thấy xích phát kim giáp Tiểu Kim Ô.

"Lén lút ở chỗ này làm gì đâu?" Tiểu Kim Ô căm tức ngũ ca.

"A! Bản hồ ly là phụng Ngọc Đế ý chỉ tiến đến trị thủy." Ngũ ca cố làm ra vẻ nói.

"Hừ!" Tiểu Kim Ô hừ lạnh, tỏ vẻ không tin. Không hề để ý tới bọn họ ba người, đi tới Thiên Bồng cùng hằng nga trước mặt, có chút tò mò nhìn nhìn chính nằm trên mặt đất ngủ say tấc lòng.

"A! Bản hồ ly. . ." Ngũ ca sợ hãi nhìn nhìn Tiểu Kim Ô, ý bảo nam Cực Chiến Thần tiếp theo nói.

"Ta chờ là phụng Ngọc Đế thánh chỉ, tiền tới bắt yêu nghiệt Dương Tiển huynh muội , hi vọng đại gia không cần ngăn trở." Nam Cực Chiến Thần đối với Thiên Bồng chắp tay, đáp.

"Còn có Tây Hải tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm!" Ngũ ca chỉ chỉ tấc lòng, bỏ thêm một câu.

"Này Tam công chúa vừa mới ở Nhược Thủy trung cứu gần hai vạn nhân a! Vừa mới mệt đến đã không đứng lên nổi! Là, đây không tính là cái gì, đây không tính là cái gì! Nhưng là kế tiếp, chúng ta còn muốn dựa vào nàng cứu người đâu! Chúng ta nơi này trừ bỏ nàng, không có người có thể hạ được Nhược Thủy!" Thiên Bồng kích động nói.

"Không đứng lên nổi?" Ngũ ca trong lòng mừng thầm, đến không dễ phí công phu, nắm lấy nàng cũng là công lớn nhất kiện a! Nói xong liền muốn tiến lên đi bắt tấc lòng. Lại bị Thiên Bồng cùng Tiểu Kim Ô ngăn lại.

"Các ngươi muốn kháng chỉ a các ngươi?" Ngũ ca vừa rút ra kiếm bị Tiểu Kim Ô kim luân áp chế.

"Ai! Lão nam lão bắc, cho ta thượng!" Ngũ ca mệnh lệnh nói.

"Tiểu Kim Ô, chúng ta là phụng phụ thân ngươi mệnh lệnh mà đến." Bắc Cực Chiến Thần nói.

"Ta mặc kệ các ngươi phụng ai làm, ai ngăn cản Tam công chúa xuống nước cứu người, ta giết kẻ ấy." Nói xong, lượng ra kim luân.

Nam bắc hai Cực Chiến Thần cho nhau liếc nhau, nói: "Ta đây chờ đi trước cáo lui." Dứt lời, mang theo ngũ ca bay đi.

Tiểu Kim Ô đi đến tấc lòng bên người, dò xét tham, nói: "Xem ra thật là mệt muốn chết rồi, lớn như vậy động tĩnh đều không nghe thấy."

"Làm sao có thể nghe không thấy? Chính là không bị đánh thức, cũng muốn bị nóng tỉnh!" Tấc lòng ngồi dậy, hoạt bát cười.

"Kia thế nào không đứng dậy?" Tiểu Kim Ô tò mò hỏi.

"Ta đứng lên nhiều phiền toái, có các ngươi ở, còn sợ giải quyết không xong sao?"

"Không nghĩ tới. . . Ngươi là như vậy!" Tiểu Kim Ô tìm tòi nghiên cứu xem kỹ tấc lòng.

Tấc lòng ngẩng đầu, vừa đúng thấy Tiểu Kim Ô tìm tòi nghiên cứu ánh mắt, xấu hổ cúi đầu."Vừa mới. . . Cám ơn ngươi!"

"Không có gì, ngươi cứu nhiều người như vậy, ta nên cứu ngươi!" Tiểu Kim Ô mỉm cười.

"Ân." Tấc lòng vuốt cằm."Ta muốn đi cứu người ." Nói xong sẽ đứng dậy, nhưng là suy yếu thân thể còn chưa khôi phục nguyên khí, vừa mới đứng dậy còn kém điểm té ngã."Ai nha. . ." Tiểu Kim Ô cách tấc lòng gần nhất. Vừa thân thủ đi phù, liền đem tấc lòng nóng thẳng kêu. Thiên Bồng vội lấy qua."Ngươi muốn ăn nướng long thịt sao?" Tấc lòng nhìn nhìn bị phỏng địa phương, hoàn hảo chỉ là có chút sưng đỏ, trêu ghẹo nói.

"Ta. . . Không là. . ." Tiểu Kim Ô chân tay luống cuống xem tấc lòng bị phỏng thương cánh tay.

"Được rồi, đậu của ngươi." Tấc lòng hì hì bật cười. Thật lâu không có như vậy cười qua, thật thư sướng!

"Tam công chúa, ta cho ngươi xem xem đi!" Luôn luôn không nói gì hằng nga, ôn nhu nâng lên tấc lòng cánh tay.

"Không cần, không có việc gì , nhất chút tiểu thương mà thôi." Tấc lòng có chút xấu hổ rút ra cánh tay. Tuy rằng quyết định làm lại đã tới, nhưng là đối với hằng nga, nàng vẫn là phóng không ra."Ta đi cứu người . . ."

"Nếu không ở nghỉ ngơi một hồi đi. . ." Thiên Bồng lo lắng hỏi.

"Không xong, ta sợ này bị Nhược Thủy cắn nuốt nhân chờ không kịp." Tấc lòng lắc đầu.

Thiên Bồng vô pháp, chỉ a buông ra tấc lòng: "Tam công chúa, ngươi tâm địa thật tốt!"

Tấc lòng nhìn nhìn hằng nga, mỉm cười gật gật đầu, biến biến thành long thân, đầu nhập Nhược Thủy bên trong.

Nhớ tới kiếp trước đối với hằng nga đối chọi gay gắt, hiện thời nghĩ đến, nàng ra sao này vô tội, nhân gia hằng nga cũng không có làm sai cái gì, lại bị bản thân lãnh ngôn châm chọc ngàn năm, thậm chí còn muốn cướp lấy nhân gia tánh mạng. Nghĩ đến thật sự không nên. Tấc lòng lắc lắc đầu, quên đi không nghĩ , đều đi qua, lúc này đây nàng sẽ không còn như vậy thương hại nhân gia !

Tấc lòng xem ở Nhược Thủy trung liều mạng giãy dụa nhân, bính trừ tạp niệm, trong lòng chỉ nghĩ đến lại nhiều cứu những người này, lại nhiều cứu lại chút sinh mệnh!

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, chương 10

Dương Tiển bởi vì tam thủ giao mà khôi phục pháp lực, nhưng là lại không có cách nào đem Nhược Thủy đưa lên thiên giới.

"Đồ nhi a, ngươi tuy rằng có được tam thủ giao mang cấp lực lượng của ngươi, nhưng đã vô pháp đem Nhược Thủy thác đến thiên lên rồi. Ngươi tính toán như thế nào thống trị Nhược Thủy a?" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân hỏi.

"Không biết." Dương Tiển lắc đầu.

"Hay dùng của ngươi thiên nhãn đi!"

"Thiên nhãn?"

"Ân." Ngọc Đỉnh gật đầu: "Làm của ngươi tâm cùng của ngươi thiên nhãn dung hợp một chỗ thời điểm, không chỉ có có thể nhìn đến thế gian thống khổ cùng vui vẻ, đáng ghê tởm cùng thiện lương, còn có thể mở ra một đạo trí tuệ chi môn." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân chỉ chỉ Dương Tiển ngạch gian thiên nhãn, ý vị thâm trường nói: "Kỳ thực thống trị Nhược Thủy biện pháp liền tại đây nhi a! Chúng ta là nhìn không tới , chỉ có ngươi. Ai! Chúng ta biết ngươi đối một người từng có hứa hẹn, nhưng là ngươi phải nhớ kỹ a, đồ nhi, muốn đánh khai trí tuệ của ngươi chi môn, phải dùng của ngươi tình yêu, mà không là hứa hẹn!"

Dương Tiển suy xét thật lâu, rốt cục nghĩ tới một cái biện pháp, thì phải là đào móc mương máng, nghĩ biện pháp đem Nhược Thủy dẫn vào biển lớn. Khả là cứ như vậy liền cần phải có thủy thượng cùng dưới nước hai phúc bản đồ địa hình. Thủy thượng hảo nói, chỉ cần đứng ở chỗ cao là có thể đã biết, nhưng là dưới nước. . . Dương Tiển trong đầu đột nhiên xuất hiện một người.

Làm Dương Tiển tìm được tấc lòng thời điểm, tấc lòng đang ở dỗ được cứu trợ hài đồng ăn cái gì.

"Tấc. . . Tam công chúa." Ngạnh sinh sinh đem đến khẩu tấc lòng nuốt trở vào. Hắn chung quy là thiên đình muốn đuổi bắt tội phạm quan trọng, cho nên vẫn là không cần đồng nàng đi được thân cận quá, bằng không chỉ sợ sẽ liên lụy đến nàng.

Đột nhiên nghe thấy có người kêu nàng, tấc lòng tìm theo tiếng nhìn lại, gặp là Dương Tiển, không khỏi có chút hơi hơi phát lăng.

"Pháp lực của ngươi khôi phục ?" Tấc lòng mỉm cười hỏi.

"Là, ngươi làm sao mà biết được?" Dương Tiển đối cùng tấc lòng câu hỏi có chút kinh ngạc.

"Ách. . ." Tấc lòng chột dạ giảo tóc, trong lòng thầm mắng bản thân đại ý."Sao ngươi lại tới đây? Có việc sao?"

"Ân." Dương Tiển gật đầu. Lại đột nhiên cảm thấy khó có thể mở miệng, nói qua không nghĩ liên lụy đến nàng, lại hay là muốn đem nàng giảo tiến vào.

"Sự tình gì a?" Xem Trứ Dương Tiển bộ dáng, tấc lòng dĩ nhiên đã biết của hắn ý đồ đến, bất quá là vì dưới nước bản đồ địa hình.

"Dương Tiển tưởng hướng Tam công chúa cố vấn dưới nước địa hình, để thống trị Nhược Thủy." Nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là nói ra.

"Ngươi cũng không hỏi ta trong khoảng thời gian này quá được không được, vừa tới liền cầu nhân gia làm việc, thật đúng là căn đầu gỗ." Tấc lòng bĩu môi.

"Ngạch. . ." Dương Tiển cúi đầu, gò má có chút phiếm hồng."Kia. . . Ngươi còn tốt lắm?"

"Xem ngươi lời này hỏi , ngươi nhìn không ra tới sao? Ta là thần tiên ai, có cái gì có thể không tốt?" Từ trước thế đến kiếp này, còn chưa bao giờ thấy quá Dương Tiển thẹn thùng bộ dáng, tấc lòng có chút kinh ngạc, lại cảm thấy có chút hảo ngoạn, liền nổi lên trêu ghẹo Dương Tiển tâm tư. Dương Tiển cam chịu bộ dáng thật đúng là ngàn năm khó gặp đâu!

"A?" Dương Tiển giật mình há miệng thở dốc, không biết nên nói cái gì đó.

Xem Trứ Dương Tiển cam chịu bộ dáng, tấc lòng cười loan thắt lưng. Xem tấc lòng cười thành cái kia bộ dáng, Dương Tiển liền biết nha đầu kia là ở đậu bản thân, trái tim không biết là trào ra một tia ngọt ngào, bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, đi theo tấc lòng nở nụ cười.

"Tốt lắm, tốt lắm. Không đùa ngươi ." Thật vất vả mới ngưng cười."Nói chính sự đi. Ngươi có biết , dưới nước địa hình thập phần phức tạp, ta hẳn là thế nào cùng ngươi nói đâu?"

"Ngươi hội vẽ sao?" Dương Tiển chính sắc hỏi.

"Vẽ?" Tấc lòng có chút khó xử."Vẽ nhưng là một biện pháp tốt, nhưng là đáy biển diện tích lớn như vậy, ta bản thân hoàn bất thành a!"

"Đúng vậy!" Dương Tiển cũng nhăn mày lại.

"Ngươi vì sao tới tìm ta đâu? Ta nói cho ngươi cái tin tức, ta ở dưới nước đâu, gặp một ít long tộc, bọn họ nói tứ Hải Long vương chính mang theo tứ hải hơn mười vạn thuỷ quân, chung quanh cứu người đâu! Ngươi có thể đi tìm bọn họ hỗ trợ."

"Nhưng là Dương Tiển cũng không thừa nhận thức tứ Hải Long vương, huống hồ bọn họ nếu là biết thân phận của ta, lại càng không sẽ giúp ta ." Dương Tiển khó xử nói.

"Cũng là! Như vậy Đông hải Tứ công chúa ngươi tổng nên nhận được đi?" Tấc lòng nháy mắt hỏi.

"Tứ công chúa nhân Na Tra huynh đệ một chuyện, cùng ta có quá quá tiết, cho nên. . ."

"Nga! Ngươi còn nhớ rõ a! Vậy ngươi có biết hay không, Na Tra hắn giết là của ta đường huynh?" Nhắc tới chuyện này, tấc lòng liền đầy bụng ủy khuất.

"Dương Tiển. . . Biết. . . Chính là Na Tra huynh đệ. . . Ai. . . Quên đi, Dương Tiển lại nghĩ khác biện pháp đi, quấy rầy ." Dứt lời, xoay người muốn đi.

"Ai!" Tấc lòng gặp Dương Tiển phải đi, vội túm ở hắn."Quên đi, đậu của ngươi, ba ngày sau, ngươi tới thủ đồ đi!"

"Ba ngày? Có phải hay không quá ngắn ? Ngươi phải như thế nào. . . ?"

"Này liền không cần ngươi lo ." Tấc lòng buồn cười học giả đạo sĩ bộ dáng, loát loát cũng không tồn tại râu; "Sơn nhân đều có diệu kế!"

Dương Tiển bị tấc lòng bộ dáng đậu cười không ngừng: "Trước kia thế nào không phát hiện ngươi là cái dạng này?"

"Trước kia? Trước kia ngươi có cẩn thận nhìn quá ta sao?" Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, lại là một lúc sau hối.

"Dương Tiển không biết Tam công chúa ý tứ là?" Dương Tiển bị tấc lòng thình lình xảy ra lời nói biến thành không hiểu ra sao, không hiểu hỏi.

"Không. . . Không có gì. Của ta ý tứ là, kỳ thực, chúng ta cũng không phải rất quen thuộc. . ." Tấc lòng chột dạ giải thích .

"Đúng rồi!" Dương Tiển xấu hổ ngoéo một cái khóe môi.

Thấy Dương Tiển bộ dáng, tấc lòng trong lòng một trận khổ sở. Không khỏi oán trách khởi bản thân không nhớ lâu, đem hảo hảo không khí biến thành như vậy xấu hổ.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 11

Bình tĩnh trên mặt nước, một cái kim long phá thủy mà ra, vừa mới rơi xuống đất, liền hóa thân làm một cái tư thế oai hùng hiên ngang nữ tử.

"Tấc lòng, nghe dạ xoa nói, ngươi tìm ta?" Thính Tâm hỏi.

"Ân." Tấc lòng gật đầu."Lần này giúp thiên đình cứu người, ngươi là thay đại bá đến?"

"Phụ vương tuổi tác lớn, ta không nghĩ làm cho hắn rất mệt nhọc." Thính Tâm mỉm cười đáp.

"Nói như vậy, Đông hải thuỷ quân quyền to đều ở ngươi trong lòng bàn tay ?" Tấc lòng có chút vội vàng hỏi.

"Ân, chuyện gì a?"

"Thiên đại chuyện a! Về thống trị Nhược Thủy !" Tấc lòng lược nhất suy nghĩ: "Có người ủy thác ta, giúp hắn đem dưới nước địa hình họa xuất ra."

"Kia vì sao không điều ngươi Tây Hải thuỷ quân đâu?" Thính Tâm nhíu mày.

"Ta nào có lớn như vậy quyền lợi a?" Tấc lòng quyết quyết miệng: "Lại nói, phụ vương đã biết, vừa muốn hỏi cái này hỏi kia !"

"Lần này thúc phụ cũng không có đến. Các ngươi Tây Hải là ngao chính đại ca dẫn người đến. Ngươi có thể đi tìm đại ca."

"Đại ca của ta tì khí ngươi còn không biết sao? Thì phải là một cái lão cũ kỹ, so phụ vương còn khó đối phó." Tấc lòng nhún vai, có vẻ thập phần đáng thương.

"Vậy ngươi đi tìm nhị ca đi, hắn đau yêu nhất ngươi, tự nhiên sẽ giúp ngươi !" Thính Tâm học tấc lòng bộ dáng, cũng nhún vai kiên.

"Ai nha, Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ. . ." Tấc lòng làm nũng phe phẩy Thính Tâm tay áo.

"Không là ta không giúp ngươi, là ngươi tổng muốn nói cho ta là ai ủy thác của ngươi?" Thính Tâm rút ra thủ, xoay người đưa lưng về phía tấc lòng, nghiêm túc hỏi.

"Ta đáp ứng người khác muốn giữ bí mật !" Tấc lòng có chút chột dạ giảo tóc.

"Giữ bí mật? Vì sao muốn giữ bí mật? Thống trị Nhược Thủy là chuyện tốt a, có cái gì gặp không được người ?"

"Ai nha, ngươi cũng nói đây là nhất kiện đại chuyện tốt, như vậy là ai lại có cái gì quan hệ đâu?" Tấc lòng sốt ruột nói.

"Ngươi như không nói với ta, ta sẽ không giúp ngươi!"

"Hừ!" Tấc lòng dỗi chà chà chân.

"Là cái kia Dương Tiển đi?"

"Ngươi làm sao mà biết?" Tấc lòng nghi hoặc nhìn về phía Thính Tâm. Kiếp trước giờ phút này, nàng không nhìn ra a? Là nơi nào không giống với ?

"Quả thật là hắn!" Thính Tâm chán nản."Ta hỏi ngươi, ngày ấy ta gặp nhị ca, nhị ca nói ngươi đã có mấy ngày không có hồi quá gia , ngươi đi nơi nào ?"

"Ta luôn luôn tại cứu người a!"

"Cứu người? Cứu người nào? Theo chúng ta trên thiên đình trở về, đến Nhược Thủy hạ giới, ít nhất cũng phải có hơn một tháng thời gian, trong khoảng thời gian này ngươi không có về nhà, ngươi đi nơi nào?"

"Ta. . ."

"Ngươi cùng với Dương Tiển?"

"Ta không có. . ."

"Ngươi có biết hay không hắn là thiên đình truy nã tội phạm quan trọng, hắn giết tử Ngọc Đế cửu con trai, ngươi cảm thấy Ngọc Đế sẽ bỏ qua hắn sao?"

Sẽ không! Tự nhiên sẽ không, mấy ngàn năm trôi qua đều không có.

"Ngươi có biết hay không ngươi như vậy làm sẽ liên lụy của ngươi!" Thính Tâm khó thở hô to.

"Ta không sợ!" Tấc lòng quật cường phản bác.

"Ngươi không sợ? Kia Tây Hải đâu? Ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới sẽ liên lụy Tây Hải? Sẽ liên lụy thúc phụ thím? Còn có đại ca nhị ca tam đệ?"

". . ." Ta biết. . . Ta như thế nào không biết? Nhưng là, ta không thể nào lựa chọn. . . Lệ, rốt cục như hồng thủy bàn bùng nổ.

Thính Tâm xem tấc lòng khóc như vậy thương tâm, nhưng vẫn còn không đành lòng, tiến lên trấn an nói: "Tấc lòng, ngươi sẽ không là yêu thượng hắn đi?"

"Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, ta ứng nên làm cái gì bây giờ?" Tấc lòng nhào vào Thính Tâm trong dạ, thất thanh khóc rống, phát tiết tự trọng sinh tới nay khóc rống, bất an, vô cùng lo lắng."Ta nên làm cái gì bây giờ? Minh biết rõ kết quả, lại vẫn là làm không được buông, làm không được bỏ mặc. . . Ta ứng nên làm cái gì bây giờ?"

"Xem ra. . . Ngươi quả thực yêu thượng hắn . . ." Thính Tâm thật sâu thở dài, nói.

"Yêu?" Đâu chỉ là yêu? Còn có bỏ không xong vướng bận cùng không đếm được không tha.

"Tấc lòng, dừng của ngươi tâm đi, bằng không, ngươi sẽ vì Tây Hải mang đến tai hoạ !" Thính Tâm lời nói thấm thía nói.

"Là. . ." Thu? Nếu có thể, ta làm sao không nghĩ? Này phân tình này phân yêu là nên có cái kết liễu mới là! Chính là, bây giờ còn không là thời điểm. . .

Nghe xong tấc lòng trả lời, Thính Tâm an tâm cười."Đã hắn thống trị Nhược Thủy là vì cứu vớt thế gian, ta đây nên trợ giúp. Ngươi yên tâm, đồ, ta sẽ mau chóng hoàn thành , ba ngày sau, ngươi tới thủ đi!"

"Tốt. . ."

"Nhưng là, tấc lòng, ngươi phải đáp ứng ta, đem đồ cho hắn sau, ngươi liền muốn cùng hắn nhất đao lưỡng đoạn, không cần lại cùng hắn có gì liên lụy , biết không?" Thính Tâm nắm giữ tấc lòng thủ, còn là có chút lo lắng.

Tấc lòng ảm đạm xem Thính Tâm nắm chặt chính mình tay, yên lặng gật gật đầu.

Ba ngày sau, tấc lòng đúng hẹn tới lấy đồ.

Triển khai thật dày cuốn tranh, xem thấy vậy tường tận dưới nước địa hình, tấc lòng vui sướng không thôi."Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, cám ơn ngươi!"

"Họa này phúc đồ, nhưng là vận dụng ta hai vạn thuỷ quân đâu!" Thính Tâm vi giận dữ.

"Công đức vô lượng!" Tấc lòng có chút kích động xem Thính Tâm.

"Công đức bất công đức , ta không biết, ta chỉ biết là ngươi đáp ứng chuyện của ta!"

"Này. . ." Tấc lòng có chút chần chờ gục đầu xuống.

"Ngươi sẽ không là hối hận thôi" Thính Tâm nhíu mày.

"Không là hối hận, mà là. . . Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, mời ngươi tin tưởng ta, ta biết nên làm cái gì, ta cũng biết ta hiện tại làm là cái gì, ta càng thêm biết ta về sau ứng nên như thế nào đi làm! Ta sẽ rời đi Dương Tiển, chính là ta cần thời gian!" Tấc lòng kích động cầm Thính Tâm thủ.

"Thời gian? Vì sao cần thời gian, dài đau không bằng đoản đau, thời gian càng dài, ngươi hãm sẽ càng sâu. Thời gian lâu đối với ngươi không có lợi!"

"Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, không nên hỏi, cái gì đều không cần hỏi, tin tưởng ta!"

Thính Tâm xem tấc lòng trong mắt theo chưa từng thấy cứng cỏi, không khỏi động dung, vuốt cằm nói: "Hảo, ta tin ngươi!" Phiên kiết nhanh phản nắm giữ tấc lòng thủ.

"Ân!" Tấc lòng nhẫn hạ trong lòng xé rách bàn đau đớn, mỉm cười.

Dương Tiển, như ta hiện tại ly khai ngươi, ngươi hội thế nào?

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 12

"Ngươi đã đến rồi?" Tấc lòng cảm giác được phía sau truyền đến quen thuộc hơi thở, xoay người cười nhìn về phía người tới.

"Chờ lâu đi?" Dương Tiển xin lỗi nói. Hắn bởi vì đồng hằng nga ở nguyệt cung thượng họa Nhược Thủy xu thế đồ, cho nên bỏ lỡ cùng tấc lòng ước định thời gian, cố nhiên thập phần thật có lỗi.

"Không lâu, cũng liền ba ngày mà thôi!" Tấc lòng a chuyển nói.

"Thật có lỗi, Dương Tiển bởi vì họa thủy thượng bản đồ địa hình, chậm trễ thời gian, còn thỉnh Tam công chúa thứ lỗi!"

"Thủy thượng bản đồ địa hình?" Là theo hằng nga cùng nhau họa đi? Tâm, đột nhiên đau xót.

"Là. . ."

"Nha! Dưới nước bản đồ địa hình." Tấc lòng đem bản đồ địa hình đưa cho Dương Tiển, thập phần miễn cưỡng nở nụ cười một chút.

"Nhanh như vậy liền họa tốt lắm?" Dương Tiển kinh hỉ tiếp nhận đồ.

"Ân!" Tấc lòng gật đầu."Hiện thời, thủy thượng cùng dưới nước đồ đều có , ngươi tính toán như thế nào trị thủy?"

"Dương Tiển tính toán noi theo Đại Vũ, lấy thông mương máng, đem Nhược Thủy dẫn vào biển lớn."

"Ý kiến hay!" Tấc lòng khen. Tuy rằng là đã biết, lại vẫn là nhịn không được vì trước mặt này nam nhân trí tuệ cảm thán, nghĩ tới cái này nam nhân từng là của chính mình phu quân, liền cảm thấy vạn phần tự hào, nhưng là lại cũng chỉ là đã từng, huống hồ. . . Hắn cũng chưa bao giờ có yêu nàng, chẳng sợ sắp chết, hắn tâm tâm niệm niệm vẫn là cái kia làm cho hắn nhìn ngàn dư năm ánh trăng! Nghĩ đến đây, tấc lòng tâm một mảnh lạnh lẽo.

"Chính là còn nhu một người trợ giúp!"

"Là Thiên Bồng nguyên soái đi?"

"Là." Dương Tiển chuyên chú xem trước mặt nữ tử này, trong mắt tràn đầy tán thưởng, của nàng trí tuệ, của nàng dũng cảm, của nàng ôn nhu, của nàng nghịch ngợm đều làm cho hắn cảm thấy như thế ấm áp.

"Nhưng là ngươi có biết Thiên Bồng nguyên soái lúc này ở nơi nào sao?"

"Dương Tiển không biết, Tam công chúa có thể không biết?"

"Ta. . . Mang ngươi đi đi. . ." Tấc lòng do dự một cái chớp mắt, nói.

"Như thế, làm phiền Tam công chúa ."

"Làm gì khách khí như vậy?" Tấc lòng mỉm cười xem Trứ Dương Tiển. Lúc này, mỉm cười trở thành nàng đối mặt Dương Tiển duy nhất có thể làm ra biểu cảm, nàng cần phải ức chế bản thân đối với hắn cảm tình, cần phải không ngừng nhắc nhở bản thân, lần này nàng trợ giúp không là Dương Tiển, mà là nhân Nhược Thủy mà nhận đến tai nạn triệu triệu sinh linh!

Nhược Thủy trong vòng, Thiên Bồng dùng đinh ba khởi động trên đảo nhỏ.

"Nguyên soái, chúng ta lại thấy mặt." Dương Tiển mở miệng nói.

"Cho ta đưa đồ đến đây?" Thiên Bồng thở dài, nói.

"Ngươi làm sao mà biết?" Dương Tiển nghi hoặc.

"Hi! Ta cùng hằng nga cái gì quan hệ a? Đừng nhìn ngươi cùng tiên tử cùng nhau vẽ nhất cái gì Nhược Thủy xu thế đồ, ngươi liền cho rằng thế nào ! Ta cùng hằng nga tiên tử kia nhưng là mấy ngàn năm . . . Bằng hữu!" Thiên Bồng có chút tức giận bất bình nói.

"Nguyên soái hiểu lầm ! Tiên tử chính là trợ giúp Dương Tiển vẽ thôi, cũng không có gì." Dương Tiển vụng trộm ngắm ngắm tấc lòng, vội vàng giải thích nói.

"Các ngươi trước trò chuyện, ta qua bên kia nhìn xem." Tấc lòng thấp giọng nói. Tuy rằng sớm chỉ biết, khả là như thế này bị nhân nói ra, thật giống như bị nhân yết cái gì không thể gặp người vết sẹo giống nhau khó chịu.

"Tốt lắm, ngươi đừng đi quá xa." Dương Tiển xem tấc lòng sắc mặt hình như có bất khoái, liền trong lòng biết nàng có chút để ý.

Tấc lòng cúi đầu, hướng một bên đá ngầm sau đi đến, cũng không tưởng ngũ ca đồng nam, bắc hai Cực Chiến Thần trốn ở nơi đó.

"A —" đang ở thảo luận trị thủy phương án Dương Tiển cùng Thiên Bồng, đột nhiên nghe thấy được tấc lòng kêu sợ hãi, còn không đãi Thiên Bồng phản ứng, Dương Tiển sớm phi thân bỏ bớt đi.

Đãi Dương Tiển đuổi tới, liền thấy ngũ ca kiềm kẹp tấc lòng.

"Buông ra Tam công chúa." Dương Tiển cả giận nói.

"Thả nàng? Dương Tiển, ngươi cảm thấy khả năng sao?" Ngũ ca khiêu khích nói.

"Thả Tam công chúa, ta có thể tha cho ngươi bất tử."

"Tha ta bất tử? Hừ hừ!" Ngũ ca hừ lạnh."Còn không biết hai ta ai tử đâu!" Nói xong, đem đặt tại tấc lòng trên cổ kiếm lại bỏ thêm vài phần khí lực."Dương Tiển, chỉ cần ngươi tự phế pháp lực, ta liền thả nàng, bằng không, ta sẽ giết nàng!"

"Không!" Không chờ Dương Tiển trả lời, tấc lòng liền một tiếng kinh kêu. Lúc này tấc lòng mới cảm thấy sợ hãi sợ hãi. Chẳng lẽ này một đời là nàng liên lụy Dương Tiển? Không thể, không thể, Dương Tiển không thể chết được, tuyệt không thể tử! Như thật sự nhất định phải ở bọn họ trúng tuyển một người đi tìm chết, kia nhất định là nàng, tuyệt đối không có khả năng là hắn!

"Ngươi câm miệng!" Ngũ ca tức giận đem kiếm dùng sức đè, lúc này, tấc lòng hạng thượng đã là màu đỏ một mảnh, tấc lòng ăn đau nhíu nhíu mày.

"Hảo! Dương Tiển đáp ứng ngươi, thả tấc lòng, ta tự phế pháp lực." Dương Tiển xem tấc lòng hạng thượng màu đỏ, trong đầu đột nhiên hiện ra mẫu thân bị phơi tử thời điểm, cái loại này cảm giác vô lực coi như lại đã trở lại.

"Không! Dương Tiển, ngươi không thể phế bỏ pháp lực, ngươi không thể. . . Ngươi nếu là dám phế bỏ pháp lực, ta liền tự vận ở ngươi trước mặt, ta nói nói làm được!"

Dương Tiển vô hạn quyến luyến xem tấc lòng, đột nhiên cảm giác một loại chưa bao giờ từng có cảm giác theo trong lòng chậm rãi kéo dài đến đáy lòng, lái đi không được. Nhiều năm sau, Dương Tiển mới biết được, khi đó một loại không biết tên tình tố, nguyên lai bị xưng là tình yêu!

"Ngươi cho là, ta không dám sao?" Tấc lòng dùng sức cầm lấy ngũ ca cánh tay, hướng bản thân cần cổ vạch tới.

"Thương —" đột nhiên một cái kim luân đánh trật thân kiếm. Mọi người kinh xem từ trên trời giáng xuống Tiểu Kim Ô.

"Ngươi không sao chứ?" Tiểu Kim Ô lo lắng hỏi sớm bị Dương Tiển nhanh hộ ở sau người tấc lòng.

"Không có việc gì." Tấc lòng lắc đầu.

Tiểu Kim Ô nghe thấy tấc lòng trả lời, lại nhìn nhìn đã bị Dương Tiển ngừng đổ máu miệng vết thương, có thế này yên tâm. Phẫn nộ đem kim luân để ở ngũ ca gáy thượng: "Bệ hạ có thể có hạ quá minh chỉ nói Tây Hải tam công chúa là muốn tróc nã khâm phạm?"

"Không. . . Không có. . . Khả. . . Nhưng là. . ." Ngũ ca run run nói.

"Hừ! Đó là nương nương có đã dạy ngươi có thể dùng thế lực bắt ép Tam công chúa tới bắt Dương Tiển?"

"Không. . . Không là. . . Chính là. . ."

"Tốt lắm! Ngươi đã thừa nhận , bản tướng cũng chỉ hảo lấy của ngươi tánh mạng, bằng không nhưng là vô pháp cấp Tây Hải một cái công đạo !"

"Điện hạ tha mạng. . . Điện hạ tha mạng a. . ."

"Tiểu Kim Ô, tuy rằng ngũ ca làm việc ti bỉ chút, khả dù sao cũng là bệ hạ cùng nương nương phái hắn đến, hiện thời vẫn là giao từ bệ hạ cùng nương nương xử lý đi!" Bắc Cực Chiến Thần chặn lại nói.

"Đối, đối. . ." Ngũ ca liên thanh xin khoan dung.

"Kia cũng xong, ta liền áp ngươi đi dao trì!" Tiểu Kim Ô quay đầu, thật sâu nhìn nhìn tấc lòng, liền áp ngũ ca, đồng nam, bắc hai Cực Chiến Thần thăng thiên rời đi.

"Dương Tiển, ngươi có phải không phải ngốc?" Đãi Tiểu Kim Ô vừa đi, tấc lòng liền bổ nhào vào Dương Tiển trong lòng, khóc thút thít , phấn quyền một chút chút tạp Trứ Dương Tiển, phát tiết bản thân lo lắng: "Dương Tiển, mạng của ngươi là ta cứu trở về đến, không có của ta cho phép, ngươi không thể tử! Ngươi không thể tử! Ta không cho phép ngươi vì bất luận kẻ nào buông tha cho chính ngươi mệnh! Ta không cho phép ngươi rời đi ta, ta không cho phép. . . Dương Tiển. . . Ngươi nếu chết. . . Ta khả thế nào sống..."

"Tấc lòng. . ." Dương Tiển lãm nhanh tấc lòng, trong lòng là không thể diễn tả cảm động.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 13

Tấc lòng vẫn là cùng Trứ Dương Tiển về tới dương phủ.

Ban đêm, tấc lòng độc tự một người đứng ở dương phủ đình viện nội, nhìn thiên thượng sáng tỏ minh nguyệt.

Có bao nhiêu lâu không có hảo hảo , dụng tâm nhìn xem ánh trăng ? Nhớ được hồi nhỏ, tiên có rời bến cơ hội, cho nên chỉ cần nhất có cơ hội rời bến, liền tuyệt đối sẽ đem sở hữu có thể thấy gì đó xem cái đủ.

Nhưng là. . . Ở nhân gian sinh hoạt ngàn dư năm sau mới phát hiện, lại xinh đẹp gì đó cũng luôn có xem đủ một ngày. Biển lớn bên ngoài cuộc sống tưởng thật không thích hợp nàng. Nàng thủy chung là long, cùng bọn họ nhân, không hợp nhau.

Trở lại Tây Hải lại gần ngàn năm, mới phát hiện, nguyên lai chỉ có này hải mới là nhà nàng, nguyên lai cũng thủy chung chỉ có này phiến hải tài năng không hạn chế bao dung nàng. . .

"Ngươi đang nghĩ cái gì?" Dương Tiển ở tấc lòng phía sau đứng thật lâu, phát hiện tấc lòng luôn luôn tại xem ánh trăng, tựa hồ là suy nghĩ cái gì.

Tấc lòng quay đầu nhìn về phía Dương Tiển, một loại cảnh còn người mất cảm giác dũng thượng trong lòng. Năm đó, bọn họ chính là tại đây cái trong viện vượt qua ngàn năm, ngày ngày tranh cãi, vì , chính là kia lái đi không được ánh trăng!

"Ngươi đang nhìn ánh trăng?" Dương Tiển hỏi.

"Ngươi thích ánh trăng sao?" Tấc lòng không đáp hỏi lại.

"Không sao cả có thích hay không, tự nhiên sự vật mà thôi. Trăng tròn trăng khuyết, đều có xinh đẹp. Kỳ thực cũng chính là theo nhân tâm tình mà thôi. Tâm tình hảo khi, xem cái gì vậy đều là tốt, tâm tình không tốt khi, nhìn cái gì cũng đều là không tốt ."

"Nói như vậy, ngươi không thích ánh trăng?" Tấc lòng cảm giác bản thân có chút kích động.

"Cũng không thể nói như vậy. Ta nói không sao cả thích không thích."

"Nói như vậy vẫn là thích. . ." Tấc lòng ảm đạm địa hạ đầu.

Dương Tiển xem tấc lòng bỗng nhiên ảm đạm thần sắc, trong lòng không hiểu."Như vậy, ngươi thích ánh trăng sao?"

"Từ trước không thích, thật không thích. . ."

"Từ trước? Như vậy hiện tại đâu?"

"Hiện tại. . . Không biết. . ." Tấc lòng lắc đầu.

"Như vậy, từ trước ngươi vì sao không thích ánh trăng?"

"Bởi vì. . . Một cái cố nhân. . ."

"Cố nhân?" Trong lòng có chút phiếm toan."Kia, người kia đâu?"

"Hắn?" Tấc lòng rốt cục ngẩng đầu, thật sâu xem Trứ Dương Tiển, trong miệng phiếm nhàn nhạt chua sót."Hắn đi rồi. Sẽ không bao giờ nữa đã trở lại."

Dương Tiển sửng sốt, ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng ánh trăng, mỉm cười: "Hắn thích ánh trăng?"

"Hắn càng thích ở tại ánh trăng lí người kia!"

"Hằng nga tiên tử?" Dương Tiển nghi hoặc."Hay là. . . Của ngươi vị kia cố nhân chính là liên xạ cửu ngày hậu duệ?"

"Hậu duệ?" Tấc lòng cười nhạo: "Ta nào có như vậy lão?"

"Ngươi rốt cục nở nụ cười." Dương Tiển thấp giọng cười.

"Nguyên lai ngươi vừa mới ở đậu ta cười a!"

Dương Tiển tiến lên, cùng tấc lòng sóng vai nhi lập, thâm thở dài; "Hồi nhỏ, phụ thân cùng mẫu thân thường xuyên ngồi ở chỗ này, xem chúng ta Tam huynh muội ở trong sân chơi đùa, mẫu thân còn có thể cho chúng ta kể chuyện xưa, giảng thật nhiều thật nhiều chuyện xưa, khả là mẫu thân yêu nhất giảng vẫn là hằng nga bôn nguyệt, mẫu thân nói, đó là trong thiên hạ tối trung trinh tình yêu!"

Tấc lòng đau lòng xem Trứ Dương Tiển ảm đạm hạ thần sắc, trong lòng biết hắn là nhớ tới kia tràng gia biến, liền cố ý nói: "Ta tiểu nhân thời điểm, ta mẫu hậu cũng không cho ta giảng quá nhiều như vậy chuyện xưa."

"Vậy ngươi nương cho ngươi nói cái gì đâu?"

"Ta nương là Tây Hải long hậu, nàng cùng phụ vương luôn bề bộn nhiều việc bề bộn nhiều việc, tựa hồ luôn có vội không xong sự tình giống nhau. Cho nên ta từ nhỏ chính là ba vị ca ca mang đại ." Nhắc tới Tây Hải, tấc lòng lòng có một chút vi đau.

"Kia ca ca của ngươi nhất định đối với ngươi tốt lắm đi!"

"Ta là trong nhà ít nhất đứa nhỏ, lại là duy nhất nữ hài, cho nên liền càng chịu đau sủng chút. Nhưng là nương lại luôn bảo ta bướng bỉnh bao." Tấc lòng giảng giảng , nhớ tới từ trước thú sự, thậm thấy buồn cười."Ngươi biết không? Nghe nương nói, ta vừa sinh ra không bao lâu, còn chưa có hóa thành hình người thời điểm, chính là cái không an phận , lay động đuôi, nhưng lại đem phụ vương thích nhất dựa bàn ngọc chẩm tảo đến trên đất, quăng ngã cái nhỏ vụn. Nghe đại ca nói, lúc đó phụ vương đau lòng mặt mũi trắng bệch, từ đây, phụ vương liền định rồi cái quy củ, làm cho ta không được tới gần của hắn tàng bảo các nửa bước, nói cái gì ta cùng hắn bảo bối phạm hướng. Ngươi nói được không cười? Chúng ta là thần ai! Cũng không phải phàm nhân, còn phạm hướng! Bất quá đâu, ta nhưng là không hiếm lạ tiến của hắn tàng bảo các, bởi vì toàn bộ Tây Hải tốt nhất bảo bối đều ở hai cái địa phương, một cái là tam ca tẩm điện, một cái khác liền là của ta tẩm điện!" Tấc lòng đắc ý nói.

"Đều nói Long cung bảo tàng há có thể thuyên, vậy ngươi nhóm Long cung nhưng là có bao nhiêu bảo bối?"

"Long cung có bao nhiêu bảo bối? Ta đây khả không đếm được, bất quá thượng có thiên đường, hạ có Long cung nhưng là thật sự. Tứ Hải Long cung đều là bảo bối vô số, trong đó tối thậm liền là chúng ta Tây Hải! Ngươi có biết vì sao sao?"

"Vì sao?" Dương Tiển tò mò hỏi.

"Bởi vì a! Chúng ta Tây Hải có hai cái vơ vét của cải cao thủ!"

"Vơ vét của cải cao thủ? Trừ ra ngươi còn có ai?"

"Ta tam ca a! Ngươi không biết, của ta này bảo bối đâu nhiều là có hoa không quả, chính là đẹp mắt thôi, nhưng là tam ca tẩm điện trung bảo bối, tùy tiện xuất ra kia nhất kiện đều là vô giá, tam giới hiếm thấy! Bất quá tam ca nhất lãng phí, này bảo bối hắn cũng không nhất kiện phạm đang dùng , không là đem hạt châu này tương ở đầu quan thượng, chính là đem cái kia ngàn năm ngọc thạch điêu thành ngọc bội. Mượn lần trước ta đưa cho ngươi Tị Thủy châu nói đi, nếu không phải ta xuống tay nhanh hơn hắn, đã sớm bị hắn tương ở đầu quan thượng !"

"Vậy ngươi phụ vương thật đúng là đủ sủng ngươi tam ca ."

"Ngươi không sẽ cho rằng vài thứ kia đều là phụ vương cấp đi?"

"Đó là?"

"Đều nói là vơ vét của cải năng thủ! Ngươi không biết, không biết sớm bao nhiêu năm trước, khác tam hải nghe thấy ta cùng tam ca đi, đều nhanh đưa bảo bối đều tàng hảo, tỉnh chúng ta coi trọng , đều phải biến thành chúng ta tẩm điện trung bài trí, cuối cùng biến thành toàn bộ Long cung cùng hàn chỗ trú giống nhau!" Nhớ tới đó là đã từng niên thiếu, phong nhã hào hoa, không biết thiên cao, không hiểu hậu, chỉ biết một mặt ngoạn nhạc, mỗi ngày vui vẻ nhất sự tình chính là cùng tam ca thảo luận gần nhất nhà ai lại gần đây cái gì bảo bối, muốn thế nào cuống tới tay đến. Chính là tam ca. . . Đã từng như vậy xa hoa lãng phí bốc đồng long thái tử, lại bởi vì nàng, mà vào kia giới sát đạo dâm vọng, rượu hoa quảng khi phật môn Bát Giới bên trong, thường bạn kia thanh đăng cổ phật. . .

"Ha ha. . ." Dương Tiển ách nhiên thất tiếu.

"Cái này cũng chưa tính, còn nhớ rõ khi đó Đông hải đại bá không biết mấy vạn tuổi chỉnh thọ, Đông hải đại bãi buổi tiệc, đại bá càng là muốn xuất ra trân quý vạn dư năm trân châu nhưỡng xuất ra trợ hứng."

"Trân châu nhưỡng? Dùng trân châu nhưỡng rượu?"

"Cũng không! Tất cả đều là ngàn năm trân châu, người người lại đại lại viên, toàn bộ ma thành phấn, lại nhưỡng ngàn năm mới gây thành. Cũng bởi vì này trân châu nhưỡng rất trân quý, cho nên toàn bộ Đông hải cũng liền chỉ có một vò. Nhưng là đợi đến đại bá làm cho người ta nâng lúc đi ra, kia rượu nhưng lại không thấy . . ."

"Sẽ không là bị ngươi trộm đi thôi?"

"Lần này thật đúng không là ta, là Đông hải tam ca trộm xuất ra , ta cùng nhị ca, tam ca, Đông hải ngao bính tam ca, Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, nam hải ngao tìm ca ca, bắc hải ngao thắng ca ca, tránh ở Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ tẩm điện, đem nhất chỉnh đàn uống rượu cái tinh quang. Chờ đại gia tìm được của chúng ta thời điểm, sớm đều đã túy khởi đừng tới! Bị cha mẹ mang về nhà sau, vẻn vẹn ngủ ba tháng mới tỉnh!"

"Vậy không phạt các ngươi?"

"Thế nào không phạt a? Chúng ta nhưng là bị cấm vẻn vẹn một năm a! Một năm cũng chưa nhường ra quá Long cung một bước, buồn đều nhanh buồn đã chết!" Tấc lòng ủy khuất nhu nhu cái mũi.

"Thực sao nghĩ đến, ngươi tiểu nhân thời điểm như vậy bướng bỉnh."

"Vậy còn ngươi? Ngươi tiểu nhân thời điểm bướng bỉnh sao?"

"Ta? Ta là chúng ta huynh muội ba cái trung để cho cha mẹ đau đầu một cái, ba ngày hai đầu chuốc họa, cũng nhiều lần đều phải ai phạt, nhưng là phạt sau khi xong, vẫn là tiếp theo gặp rắc rối. . ."

Bất tri bất giác, hai người đã lưng tựa lưng ngồi ở hoa sen bên cạnh ao, thanh lương ánh trăng chiếu vào thánh khiết hoa sen phía trên, hết thảy đều có vẻ phá lệ tốt đẹp!

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 14

Ba ngày sau, Thiên Bồng đi tới quán giang khẩu.

"U a, đều ở đâu!" Cách thật xa Thiên Bồng liền nghe thấy Thiên Bồng tục tằng tiếng cười.

"Nguyên soái." Dương Tiển gặp Thiên Bồng đã đến, vội đứng dậy đón chào.

"Có lễ có lễ. . . U, Tam công chúa đã ở a!"

"Nguyên soái có lễ." Tấc lòng khách khí dịu dàng mỉm cười.

Thiên Bồng mọi nơi đánh giá toàn bộ đại sảnh, mĩm cười nói: "Dương Tiển a, ngươi nơi này không sai thôi! Rõ ràng ta đem của ta Thiên Bồng đại doanh cũng trát ngươi nơi này được! Ai nha, mỗi ngày ở tại kia cái cào thượng, một tá truân liền biến trở về đến, một tá truân nó liền biến trở về đi, hữu hảo vài lần đang ngủ, kém chút điệu Nhược Thủy lí cấp chết đuối lâu!"

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân dùng càn khôn phiến thống thống Thiên Bồng, Thiên Bồng không kiên nhẫn hừ thanh: "Làm gì?"

"Ngươi không sợ, Ngọc Đế hỏi ngươi cái tư thông thiên đình trọng phạm chi tội sao?" Nói xong còn sát có chuyện lạ chỉ chỉ thiên.

"Ha ha. . ." Khuỷu tay đôi một chút Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân: "Ta đó là đùa, đùa a!"

"Nguyên soái, là xem không hiểu Nhược Thủy đồ sao?" Dương Tiển hỏi.

"Không là!" Thiên Bồng xua tay, thở dài, nói "Ta nha, trước phái năm ngàn thiên binh thiên tướng đi xuống thử xem, nguyên vốn tưởng rằng kia, bên trên treo dây thừng, bọn họ đi xuống liền sẽ không bị chết đuối , nói như thế nào hắn cũng là thần tiên nha! Ai! Ai tưởng đến, này nhất buông đi, hắn cũng chưa ảnh . Ai biết, này Nhược Thủy đem bọn họ đều hướng đi đâu vậy!"

"Nga?" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nắm bắt tiểu hồ tử, suy nghĩ một cái chớp mắt, vỗ vỗ Dương Tiển, nói: "Đồ nhi, xem ra lấy thông mương máng chuyện này, phải tìm cái không sợ thủy đến can kia!"

"Ân, " Dương Tiển gật đầu, quay đầu nhìn về phía đứng ở một bên tam thủ giao, đại gia ánh mắt cũng tùy Trứ Dương Tiển nhìn lại.

"Ai! Đừng nhìn ta a!" Tam thủ giao sợ tới mức liên tục xua tay: "Ta không thể được, ta trốn nàng còn không kịp đâu!" Thủ vụng trộm chỉ hướng tấc lòng, ý bảo Thiên Bồng.

"Này Tây Hải hơn mười vạn long tộc, điểm ấy việc nhỏ nhi hẳn là không là vấn đề đi?" Thiên Bồng đối với tấc lòng, cố ý nói.

"A?" Tấc lòng mày nhíu lại, hình như có khó xử thái độ: "Như đan nói đào móc mương máng, tự nhiên không là vấn đề. Nhưng là. . ."

"Bất kể cái gì a?" Thiên Bồng vội hỏi.

"Nhưng là danh bất chính tắc ngôn không thuận, không có Ngọc Đế ý chỉ, phụ vương là sẽ không đáp ứng nhường Tây Hải thuỷ quân tiến Nhược Thủy lấy cừ !"

"Là như thế này a!" Thiên Bồng gật đầu.

"Nguyên soái, ngươi vì sao không đi thỉnh Ngọc Đế hạ chỉ, nhường tứ Hải Long vương xuất thủy quân lấy cừ đâu?"

"Thỉnh Ngọc Đế hạ chỉ. . ." Thiên Bồng khó xử sờ sờ trụi lủi cằm: "Nan a!"

"Nan? Vì sao đâu?" Tấc lòng không hiểu hỏi, kiếp trước thời điểm, không phải là Ngọc Đế chủ động hạ chỉ, làm tứ Hải Long vương các ra mười vạn thuỷ quân, trợ Thiên Bồng nguyên soái lấy thông mương máng sao? Thế nào hiện tại liền khó khăn?

"Chúng ta vị này Ngọc Đế a. . ." Thiên Bồng bất đắc dĩ lắc lắc đầu.

"Tìm Vương Mẫu đi!" Nửa ngày không nói gì Dương Tiển, trầm giọng nói: "Nhường Vương Mẫu thuyết phục Ngọc Đế."

"Đối! Chúng ta vị này Vương Mẫu nương nương có thể sánh bằng Ngọc Đế càng giống Ngọc Đế!" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân lắc lắc cây quạt, kiêu ngạo nói.

"Cũng chỉ có thể như thế ." Thiên Bồng nắm chặt nắm chặt thủ, lại xoay người đối tấc lòng nói: "Còn thỉnh Tam công chúa hồi Tây Hải thỉnh Long Vương chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, đãi Thiên Bồng lấy đến thánh chỉ, liền lập tức vào nước lấy cừ."

"Hảo." Tấc lòng miễn cưỡng cười.

"Kia Thiên Bồng cáo từ."

Đãi Thiên Bồng đi rồi, Dương Tiển xem tấc lòng tái nhợt sắc mặt, lo lắng hỏi: "Không thoải mái sao?"

"Không. . ." Tấc lòng lắc đầu.

"Ta cùng ngươi hồi Tây Hải đi!"

"Không cần , ta đã thật lâu không có hồi quá gia , lần này vừa vặn hồi đi xem mẫu hậu cùng ca ca."

"Vậy được rồi, ngươi hết thảy cẩn thận."

"Yên tâm đi!" Tấc lòng đối Trứ Dương Tiển an tâm cười, ý bảo bản thân không có việc gì.

Này vừa đi, sợ là sẽ không rồi trở về thôi? Phụ vương hay không còn hội đem nàng trói chặt thiên đình, để tránh liên lụy Tây Hải? Lúc này đây cố ý chi khai Dương Tiển, một người tiến đến, chính là nguyện ý trên trời lĩnh tội, họa, không kịp Tây Hải.

Cha, nương, ca ca, thực xin lỗi, tấc lòng tùy hứng, làm các ngươi thương tâm khó xử !

Chỉ nguyện này vừa đi, hết thảy đều có thể có một kết liễu. Có lẽ lần này trọng sinh, vì làm cho ta chuộc lại tội nghiệt, không phiền lụy cập thân nhân, để cha mẹ dưỡng dục duy hộ chi ân.

Tấc lòng độc tự đứng ở Tây Hải bên bờ, trong lòng ngũ vị tạp trần, này phiến rộng lớn hải vực, dục nàng, dưỡng nàng, nhưng là nàng lại đem này phiến hải liên lụy đến như vậy hoàn cảnh.

"Tôm nguyên soái." Nếu không có thật sự đến tâm như chỉ thủy hoàn cảnh, lại như thế nào giống như này bình tĩnh ngữ khí?

"Bổn soái là phụng Tây Hải Long vương chi mệnh, đem đại nghịch bất đạo, ám trợ yêu nghiệt Dương Tiển phản trên thiên đình Tam công chúa tấc lòng tróc nã quy án, trói chặt thiên đình, chuộc ta Tây Hải chi tội."

Tấc lòng khóe môi vi câu, môi với răng tràn đầy chua sót. Nên đến luôn sẽ đến.

Đã sớm biết sự tình phát triển, kia vì sao tâm vẫn là hội như vậy đau đớn?

Tâm như chỉ thủy, nàng đúng là vẫn còn làm không được!

"Ta nghĩ tái kiến phụ Vương Mẫu sau một mặt."

"Long Vương không muốn gặp ngươi, hết thảy giao từ bổn soái xử trí." Tôm nguyên soái lạnh như băng lời nói, cuối cùng dập tắt nàng cuối cùng một tia hy vọng xa vời.

Phụ vương, này vừa đi, chỉ sợ đó là vĩnh biệt, chẳng lẽ ngươi tưởng thật không đồng ý tái kiến nữ nhi cuối cùng một mặt?

Yên lặng quỳ xuống, trùng trùng dập đầu ba cái.

Cúi đầu cha mẹ dưỡng dục ân

Nhị bái huynh trưởng yêu thương tình

Tam bái liên luỵ thân nhân ngượng

Cha, nương, tấc lòng sớm biết sai, lại như trước như thế lựa chọn!

Chỉ mong này vừa đi, lấy tấc lòng một mạng, khả đổi toàn bộ Tây Hải an bình!

"Tôm nguyên soái, chúng ta đi thôi." Nâng tay nỗ lực lau đi trên mặt nước mắt.

"Chờ một chút." Một cái màu xanh thần long phá hải mà ra, cản lại bọn họ đường đi.

"Nhị ca. . ." Tấc lòng kinh hãi, nhị ca nhưng là muốn ngăn cản nàng trên trời?

Cũng không tưởng Ngao Lăng trong mắt mỉm cười, như nhau ngày xưa bàn ôn nhu, khả nói ra miệng lời nói, đúng là như vậy làm nhân tâm đau: "Nha đầu, ta đến, tự mình đưa ngươi đi thiên đình."

Tấc lòng làm như như trút gánh nặng một loại nhẹ nhàng thở ra, cười mỉm, ngữ khí là từ không có quá bình thản tự nhiên, lại coi như lộ ra nhè nhẹ khoan khoái cùng vui mừng: "Này đoạn đường cuối cùng lộ, có thương yêu nhất bản thân thân huynh làm bạn, dư nguyện là đủ!"

"Nha đầu ngốc. . ." Ngao Lăng triển cánh tay, đem tấc lòng ôm vào lòng.

"Nhị ca. . ." Tấc lòng ở Ngao Lăng trong dạ buồn thanh, chính là thanh âm lại đang run run. Thật vất vả ngừng lệ, cũng mãnh liệt mà ra, càng không thể vãn hồi, làm ướt Ngao Lăng vạt áo.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 15

Đông hải thuỷ tinh cung.

"Tứ tỷ, tứ tỷ, không tốt . . ." Ngao Giác hoang mang rối loạn trương trương xông vào.

"Tam đệ? Chuyện gì a?" Thính Tâm đệ thượng một ly trà, nhường Ngao Giác thuận thuận khí."Đừng nóng vội, chậm rãi nói, ra chuyện gì?"

Ngao Giác tiếp nhận bát trà, rầm rầm uống hoàn, có thế này thở hổn hển khẩu khí, nói: "Không vội? Không vội liền chậm! Ta phụ vương phái người đem tấc lòng bắt lại , nói muốn giao cho thiên đình trị tội, để tránh liên lụy Tây Hải!"

"Cái gì? Tại sao có thể như vậy?" Thính Tâm quá sợ hãi.

"Tứ tỷ, ngươi nên cứu cứu tấc lòng a!"

"Kia đại ca đâu? Đại ca nói như thế nào?"

"Đại ca? Đại ca có thể nói cái gì a?" Ngao Giác cúi đầu buồn thanh.

"Kia nhị ca đâu?" Thính Tâm kích động bắt lấy Ngao Giác tay áo, vội hỏi.

"Hừ! Chính là nhị ca tự mình áp tấc lòng thượng thiên!"

"Không có khả năng! Không có khả năng! Nhị ca như vậy đau tấc lòng, làm sao có thể đâu? Ngươi nói bậy!" Thính Tâm không dám tin lắc đầu.

"Tứ tỷ, chúng ta phải nghĩ biện pháp cứu cứu tấc lòng a!" Ngao Giác sốt ruột nói.

"Đối, ngươi nói không sai, được cứu trợ tấc lòng, nhưng là thế nào cứu a?" Thính Tâm sốt ruột xoay xoay vòng, đột nhiên nhớ tới một người: "Đi tìm Dương Tiển! Tấc lòng là vì hắn mới biến thành như vậy , đi tìm hắn, hắn nhất định có biện pháp!"

"Dương Tiển? Hắn có thể được không?"

"Yên tâm, thiên đình mười vạn thiên binh thiên tướng đều đánh không lại hắn, hắn nhất định có thể cứu tấc lòng !"

"Khả hắn sẽ đi cứu tấc lòng sao?"

"Không biết, nhưng là ta nghĩ hẳn là hội , hắn nếu là không cứu tấc lòng, kia tấc lòng liền thật là nhận sai nhân!" Thính Tâm như là cấp bản thân bơm hơi bàn, khẳng định gật gật đầu.

Quán giang khẩu, dương phủ. Nhất kim nhất ngân lượng điều thần long đứng lặng ở trong viện.

"Đông hải Tứ công chúa?" Dương Tiển thấy người tới, trong lòng không khỏi nghi hoặc. Không biết vị này Đông hải công chúa tiến đến cái gọi là chuyện gì?

"Dương Tiển, ngươi nhanh đi cứu cứu ta tam muội đi!" Ngao Giác người sảng khoái nói lời cũng sảng khoái nói.

"Các hạ là?"

"Ta là Tây Hải tam thái tử Ngao Giác, tấc lòng là ta muội muội, ngươi nhanh đi cứu cứu nàng đi!"

"Tấc lòng? Tấc lòng như thế nào?" Trong lòng một trận khẩn trương.

"Ta phụ vương vì không liên lụy Tây Hải, đã đem tấc lòng áp đến thiên đình trị tội!"

"A? Đây là cái gì cha a? Thế nào cùng Na Tra hắn cha một cái dạng đâu?" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nhỏ giọng nói thầm .

"Tam thủ giao!" Chỉ nghe một tiếng gào to, tam thủ giao sớm biến thành tam tiêm hai nhận đao, phi thân mà đi.

"Ai, ngươi đợi ta với a!" Thính Tâm ở phía sau hô.

Dọc theo đường đi, tấc lòng cùng Ngao Lăng đều thập phần ăn ý không nói gì, cho đến đến nam Thiên môn ngoại.

"Nhị ca, chúng ta vào đi thôi!" Tấc lòng thấp giọng nói.

"Tấc lòng, đừng trách phụ vương." Ngao Lăng mặt lộ vẻ vẻ xấu hổ nói, nhưng là ánh mắt cũng không ngừng hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn lại, làm như sốt ruột chờ cái gì.

Tấc lòng mỉm cười, coi như này vừa đi không là nước sôi lửa bỏng, vạn kiếp bất phục, mà là cẩm đám hoa đoàn, nhân gian tiên cảnh."Tấc lòng như thế nào oán hận phụ vương? Là tấc lòng tùy hứng làm bậy, làm phiền hà Tây Hải, làm phiền hà phụ vương. Chính là này đi vào đó là liệt hỏa phanh du, vạn kiếp bất phục, hảo một điểm, đó là cuộc đời này không thể gặp nhau, nếu là hư chút. . ."

"Sẽ không , vô luận thế nào, ngươi còn đều là Tây Hải công chúa, lại là tự thú, Ngọc Đế hẳn là sẽ không trách phạt quá nặng."

"Chỉ hy vọng như thế. Chính là lần này tiến đến, tấc lòng đã là ôm vừa chết chi tâm. . . Nếu là bệ hạ khai ân, lưu tấc lòng một cái tánh mạng, kia tấc lòng cuộc đời này đều nguyện vĩnh thủ Tây Hải, trọn đời không bước ra Tây Hải một bước, nếu là. . . Mong rằng nhị ca chuyển cáo phụ Vương Mẫu sau, tấc lòng bất hiếu, không thể lại thừa hoan cho cha mẹ dưới gối, duy nguyện cha mẹ không cần lại vì ta thương tâm, sử ta thêm nữa tội nghiệt." Nói xong đã là nước mắt rơi như mưa.

"Của ta muội muội. . ." Ngao Lăng thật sự không đành lòng lại nghe đi xuống.

"Nhị ca. . . Lại ôm ta một cái tốt sao? Tựa như hồi nhỏ như vậy. . . Có lẽ đây là cuối cùng một lần . . . Ta nghĩ lại cảm thụ một lần gia tư vị!" Tấc lòng khẩn cầu xem Ngao Lăng.

"Của ta muội muội. . ." Ngao Lăng đem tấc lòng gắt gao ôm vào trong ngực, tấc lòng, ta nhiều hi vọng lúc này đây còn có thể giống tiểu nhân thời điểm giống nhau, thay ngươi bị phạt.

"Tấc lòng. . ." Phía sau truyền đến Dương Tiển lo lắng thanh âm.

"Dương Tiển sao ngươi lại tới đây?" Tấc lòng kinh ngạc rất nhiều lại có chút lo lắng, lo lắng Tây Hải, lo lắng Dương Tiển.

"Ngươi chính là Dương Tiển?" Ngao Lăng nhìn về phía Dương Tiển, trong mắt đè nén khác thường sáng rọi.

"Là Dương Tiển làm phiền hà Tam công chúa, nếu là Tây Hải sợ gặp liên lụy, đã đem Dương Tiển giao từ thiên đình, Dương Tiển tuyệt không phản kháng. Bất quá, còn thỉnh thả tấc lòng." Dương Tiển trầm giọng nói.

"Không cần. . ." Tấc lòng túm túm Ngao Lăng ống tay áo, trong mắt toàn là khẩn cầu.

"Bắt ngươi, ta Ngao Lăng tự nhận không cái kia bản sự, bất quá ngươi nếu là thắng trong tay ta rồng ngâm thương, tấc lòng, ngươi liền mang đi đi!" Ngao Lăng tuy là khiêu khích nói, nhưng là khóe môi lại làm dấy lên vài tia đạt được ý cười.

"Thiên đình hơn mười vạn thiên binh thiên tướng đều ngăn không được Dương Tiển, ngươi chờ chính là nhất vạn thuỷ quân, vẫn là không cần tự rước lấy nhục thôi!" Dương Tiển lạnh lùng nói.

"Đi cùng không được, tổng phải thử một chút mới biết được." Nói xong đã huyễn ra rồng ngâm thương, cùng Dương Tiển triền đấu ở cùng nhau.

"Nhị ca. . . Dương Tiển. . . Các ngươi đừng đánh . . ." Tấc lòng xem đánh túi bụi hai người, trong lòng vạn phần sốt ruột.

"A —" bất quá chính là trăm chiêu, Ngao Lăng đã bị Dương Tiển đả thương ở.

"Nhị ca, ngươi thế nào? Bị thương nơi nào?" Tấc lòng vội vàng nâng dậy Ngao Lăng, lo lắng hỏi.

"Ta không sao. . . Lại đến. . ." Ngao Lăng cậy mạnh nói.

"Đến cái gì?" Tấc lòng khóc đánh đoạn, nhìn về phía Dương Tiển: "Dương Tiển, ta biết ngươi cứu ta là một phen hảo ý, nhưng là đây là ta Tây Hải gia sự, mời ngươi không cần nhúng tay. Vô luận sống hay chết, đều là tấc lòng mệnh!"

"Bắt lấy hắn —" ngũ ca mang theo một đống thiên binh thiên tướng vọt ra."Bệ hạ có chỉ, bắt lấy Dương Tiển, tấc lòng."

"Ta xem ai dám?" Một tiếng gầm lên, Tiểu Kim Ô đã che ở mọi người phía trước."Dương Tiển, ngươi mang tấc lòng đi trước." Tiểu Kim Ô đối Trứ Dương Tiển phân phó.

"Cẩn thận." Dương Tiển vi nhất vuốt cằm, nắm lên tấc lòng, hóa thành một đạo lưu quang mà đi.

"Điện hạ. . . Lần này thật là bệ hạ để cho ta tới . . ." Ngũ ca khóc mặt nói. Này trảo cái Dương Tiển, động liền khó như vậy đâu?

"Ta cùng ngươi đi gặp bệ hạ." Tiểu Kim Ô lạnh lùng nói.

Dao trì.

"Bệ hạ, ngươi nên vì tiểu long báo thù a. . ." Vừa mới tiến dao trì, Ngao Lăng liền khóc nói.

"Ngươi nói ngươi còn có thể làm gì? Mọi người chộp tới , trả lại cho phóng chạy!" Ngọc Đế không kiên nhẫn nói xong.

"Bệ hạ, này cũng không quái tiểu long. . . Kia Dương Tiển quá lợi hại , tiểu long. . . Khụ khụ. . ." Ngao Lăng ủy khuất than thở.

"Hừ! ~ vì bảo mệnh, đem bản thân thân muội muội áp đi tìm cái chết, còn có mặt mũi khóc!" Tiểu Kim Ô khinh thường xem Ngao Lăng.

"Tiểu Kim Ô." Vương Mẫu đánh gãy Tiểu Kim Ô lời nói, chỉ chỉ bên người Ngọc Đế, vụng trộm đối với Tiểu Kim Ô nháy mắt.

"Khụ khụ. . . Ngao Lăng a, ngươi đi về trước đi, các ngươi Tây Hải trung tâm, bệ hạ cùng bản cung đều biết đến , yên tâm, bệ hạ là sẽ không trách tội các ngươi Tây Hải ." Vương Mẫu nương nương đối với Ngao Lăng nói.

"Là, tạ bệ hạ, nương nương!" Ngao Lăng cung kính được rồi thi lễ, xoay người thối lui.

"Tiểu Kim Ô, ngươi biết tội sao?" Ngọc Đế nghiêm thanh hỏi.

"Tiểu thần không biết."

"Ngươi thả chạy Dương Tiển!"

"Tiểu thần chỉ biết là thống trị Nhược Thủy còn cần Dương Tiển." Tiểu Kim Ô không hề sợ hãi đối diện Ngọc Đế phẫn nộ ánh mắt.

"Ngươi. . ." Ngọc Đế bị tức nói không ra lời, thủ không ngừng đốt Tiểu Kim Ô.

"Bệ hạ. . . Bệ hạ. . ." Vương Mẫu ở một bên giúp Ngọc Đế lí khí."Bệ hạ, xin bớt giận, Tiểu Kim Ô còn chính là đứa nhỏ, bệ hạ đừng nóng giận. Ngũ ca, bản cung mệnh ngươi tức khắc hạ giới tróc nã Dương Tiển, Dương Thiền huynh muội."

"Là. Tiểu hồ ly tuân chỉ."

"Đi xuống đi, Tiểu Kim Ô, ngươi cũng đi xuống đi." Vương Mẫu đối với Tiểu Kim Ô, vụng trộm vẫy vẫy tay.

"Tiểu thần cáo lui."

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 16

Tây Hải bên bờ

"Dương Tiển, ngươi buông ra ta, ta phải đi về. . ." Tấc lòng giãy dụa bỏ ra bị Dương Tiển túm trụ thủ."Ta phải đi về, ngươi bị thương ta nhị ca, ngươi bị thương ta nhị ca, Dương Tiển ngươi làm sao có thể đả thương ta nhị ca? Ngươi có biết hay không ta nhị ca vì ta bị bao nhiêu khổ? Dương Tiển ta hận ngươi ta hận ngươi. . ."

"Ngươi nhị ca hắn không có việc gì." Dương Tiển triển cánh tay đem tấc lòng nhanh ôm vào trong ngực, vây khốn nổi điên dường như tấc lòng. Một hồi lâu, xem dần dần an tĩnh lại tấc lòng, Dương Tiển nhẹ nhàng nói: "Hắn không có việc gì, hắn chính là bị chút vết thương nhẹ, nhìn như rất nặng, kỳ thực vô sự, tĩnh dưỡng một trận thì tốt rồi."

Tấc lòng ngẩng đầu đối Trứ Dương Tiển nhìn một hồi, ánh mắt trống rỗng, làm như lại nhìn Dương Tiển, lại cũng không phải. Nửa ngày, đi tới một bên, đối với biển lớn thẳng tắp quỳ xuống: "Phụ vương, mẫu hậu, là tấc lòng bất hiếu, làm phiền hà các ngươi, ta nên làm cái gì bây giờ? Ta nên làm cái gì bây giờ?"

"Đều là vì ta, mới cho ngươi rơi vào như thế hoàn cảnh." Dương Tiển xem tấc lòng bộ dáng, cảm thấy không đành lòng.

"Không trách ngươi, không trách ngươi, là ta đều là ta! Là ta, sai lầm rồi một lần còn chưa đủ, cố tình còn muốn sai lần thứ hai, trên trời đã cho ta cơ hội, là ta không hiểu quý trọng, là ta không biết hối cải, là ta, một lần lại một lần, một lần lại một lần. . . Dương Tiển, van cầu ngươi nói với ta, nói với ta ứng nên làm cái gì bây giờ? Ta đến cùng ứng nên làm cái gì bây giờ?" Ta đến cùng hẳn là thế nào tài năng phóng hạ ngươi?

"Nếu không phải ngươi, ta có lẽ sớm táng thân cho đáy biển, có lẽ chết đuối ở Nhược Thủy bên trong , Dương Tiển liền tính tan xương nát thịt, cũng muốn báo đáp của ngươi này phân tình ý." Là tình không là ân, là ân lại là tình. Hiểu nhau đồng nhất ý, ân tình hai không quên.

"Ngươi tan xương nát thịt ta cũng hồi không xong nhà của ta , rốt cuộc gặp không xong của ta cha mẹ, còn có từ nhỏ đau của ta ca ca. . ."

"Chờ thống trị hảo Nhược Thủy, ngươi như tưởng hồi Tây Hải, Dương Tiển cùng ngươi hồi Tây Hải, ngươi như muốn gặp cha mẹ, Dương Tiển cùng ngươi gặp cha mẹ. Trong tam giới, nhậm ngươi rong ruổi! Chỉ cần có Dương Tiển ở, không có bất luận kẻ nào ngăn được ngươi!" Dương Tiển đỡ tấc lòng kiên, trịnh trọng nói. Đây là một cái hứa hẹn, một cái chờ đợi cả đời nặc.

Tấc lòng ngơ ngác xem Trứ Dương Tiển, mặc cho trong mắt nước mắt mỗi giọt rơi xuống. Rất quen thuộc tất lời nói, cùng kiếp trước chút không kém. Dương Tiển, ngươi cũng biết ngươi đã từng cũng nói với ta giống nhau như đúc lời nói, chính là ngươi đúng là vẫn còn không có làm được, ngươi không có theo giúp ta hồi quá Tây Hải, cũng không có bồi ta đã thấy cha mẹ, càng không có nhậm ta rong ruổi quá tam giới. Nhưng là bản thân lúc trước liền là vì những lời này mới tin ngươi, cuối cùng khiến cho bản thân có gia về không được, có thân nhận không ra, khiến cho ngươi cùng ta đều là như vậy chật vật không chịu nổi. . . Nhưng là Dương Tiển, ta chung quy không oán ngươi, không trách ngươi, không hận ngươi. . .

"Tấc lòng, tin tưởng ta, chỉ cần có ta ở, không có nhân có thể thương hại ngươi." Dương Tiển đem tấc lòng đầu nhẹ nhàng tựa vào bản thân trên vai, ôn nhu nói.

"Dương Tiển, ngươi hội quản ta cả đời sao?" Không biết sao, liền toát ra như vậy một câu.

"Hội, tự nhiên hội." Dương Tiển trùng trùng gật đầu.

Nhưng là ta cũng không hội. . .

"Dương Tiển, Dương Tiển, Dương Tiển. . ." Tấc lòng thấp giọng kêu lên.

"Như thế nào?" Dương Tiển lo lắng hỏi.

"Không có gì, chính là muốn gọi gọi ngươi." Tấc lòng xem Trứ Dương Tiển, thần sắc quyến luyến.

"Chúng ta trở về đi." Dương Tiển khinh cười ra tiếng.

"Lại chờ một chút được không được? Ta nghĩ. . . Nhìn nhìn lại này phiến hải. . ." Tấc lòng quay đầu, nhìn về phía vô tận mặt biển.

"Hảo, vô luận ngươi muốn xem bao lâu, ta đều cùng ngươi."

Cám ơn ngươi, Dương Tiển, cám ơn ngươi, này một đời có thể như vậy cùng ta!

Dương Tiển cùng tấc lòng không biết, phía sau xa xa, đứng hai người.

"Ai! Vẫn là đại ca thông minh, nghĩ ra như vậy cái biện pháp, ký phiết thanh Tây Hải, lại cứu tấc lòng, thật sự là ý kiến hay!" Ngao Giác miễn cưỡng thân cái lười thắt lưng.

"Hi vọng tấc lòng không cần oán chúng ta." Ngao Lăng thật dài thở dài.

"Sẽ không , nha đầu kia tuy rằng đôi khi có chút tùy hứng, bất quá vẫn là rất minh bạch lí lẽ ."

"Ai. . ."

"Bất quá Thính Tâm tỷ lần này giống như thật sự hiểu lầm ngươi !" Ngao Giác nháy mắt, trêu đùa nói.

"Hảo tiểu tử, dám khai ngươi nhị ca vui đùa ha?" Ngao Lăng cười huých một chút Ngao Giác kiên.

"Bất quá, nhị ca, của ngươi đến cùng tính toán khi nào thì đem Thính Tâm tỷ cưới về a?" Ngao Giác xoa bả vai, tiến đến Ngao Lăng trước mặt.

"Chờ một chút đi."

"Còn chờ? Ngươi nói ngươi cùng Thính Tâm tỷ chuyện đều nhiều năm ? Cũng không sợ nhân gia bị người đoạt chạy!"

"Thưởng? Ta đổ muốn nhìn ai dám!" Ngao Lăng lược hạ một câu nói, liền không hề để ý tới Ngao Giác, hóa thành long thân, vào hải lý.

"Ai, nhị ca, ngươi đợi ta với a!" Ngao Giác tức giận đến chà chà chân, đuổi theo.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 17

Tấc lòng vẫn là cùng Trứ Dương Tiển về tới dương phủ, xem một đám người thân thiết ánh mắt, tấc lòng nháy mắt liền cảm thấy vô cùng đau đầu. Không có khí lực cùng mọi người hàn huyên, liền trở lại phòng.

"Ai, đồ nhi, này Tây Hải Long vương thật sự đem bản thân nữ nhi buộc đến thiên đình trị tội a?" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân dùng cây quạt vỗ vỗ Dương Tiển, bát quái hỏi.

Dương Tiển nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc đầu, ánh mắt theo sát tấc lòng đơn bạc thân ảnh.

Tấc lòng xem ký xa lạ lại quen thuộc phòng, cảm thấy buồn bã. Không biết là thiên ý vẫn là trùng hợp, Dương Tiển thế nhưng nhường nàng ở tại tây sương. Hiện thời nơi này hết thảy vẫn là dao cơ trưởng công chúa bố trí bộ dáng, chỉnh gian phòng ấm áp yên tĩnh, không giống nàng ở sau một ngàn năm đem nơi này trở nên cùng tàng bảo các dường như, đẹp đẽ quý giá có thừa, ấm áp không đủ. Nghĩ lại một chút, trách không được Dương Tiển luôn không đồng ý đi đến này gian phòng ở, nguyên lai nơi đó căn bản là không giống một cái gia. Gia là cái gì? Không là hoa mỹ phú quý cung điện, mà là ấm áp hòa khí, tương thân tương ái người một nhà!

Nhưng là nàng thủy chung không hiểu, đã Dương Tiển như vậy không thích nàng bố trí phòng, kia vì sao ở bọn họ cùng cách ngàn dư năm thời gian trung, hắn không thay đổi đổi một chút đâu? Nghe Thính Tâm nói, từ hắn đem dương phủ chuyển tiến thiên thượng làm chân quân thần điện sau, đã đem này gian tây sương cải biến thành mật thất, không của hắn cho phép, không được bất luận kẻ nào tiến vào, mà hắn cũng không có cải biến quá trong phòng gì bài trí. Này gian mật thất tráng lệ, cùng toàn bộ lạnh như băng chân quân thần điện không hợp nhau. Còn nhớ rõ Thính Tâm đã từng cảm thán, nói có lẽ đó là trong lòng hắn cuối cùng một tia ấm áp dừng chân chỗ ! Nhưng là, phải không? Nhìn về phía theo cửa sổ sái tiến ánh trăng, của hắn ấm áp, không phải hẳn là là kia phiến thánh khiết ánh trăng sao?

Dương Tiển, ngươi đối ta nói là có tình vẫn là vô tình?

"Đang nghĩ cái gì?" Một cái thanh âm ôn nhu đánh gãy tấc lòng tinh thần. Tấc lòng quay đầu, liền thấy Dương Thiền bưng canh bát, đứng ở cửa khẩu.

Tấc lòng mỉm cười: "Không nghĩ cái gì, sao ngươi lại tới đây?"

"Đây là ta vừa làm tốt canh hạt sen, là dùng trong viện hoa sen làm , cũng không biết ngươi có thích hay không ăn, nếu không ngươi nếm thử?" Dương Thiền đưa qua canh bát, cười nói.

Tấc lòng tiếp nhận, nghe nghe, không được khen: "Ngửi còn có thèm ăn, cám ơn."

"Nói đến cùng, còn là chúng ta làm phiền hà ngươi. Tam công chúa, thực xin lỗi."

Tấc lòng nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười một chút, nắm giữ Dương Thiền thủ, nói: "Không có quan hệ gì với các ngươi, là ta bản thân. Kỳ thực ở ngay từ đầu ta chỉ biết sẽ là như vậy kết quả. Còn nhớ rõ ta ở kim quang động khi hỏi ngươi lời nói sao? Ta nói nếu cứu hắn, liền sẽ liên lụy đến bản thân, nhưng lại sẽ liên lụy về nhà nhân, khi đó ta chỉ biết, hội là như thế này. . ."

"Thực xin lỗi, nếu là lúc trước ta chẳng như vậy nói thì tốt rồi, có lẽ ngươi liền sẽ không đi cứu nhị ca, cũng sẽ không liên lụy đến ngươi, lại càng không hội cho tới hôm nay cái dạng này. . ."

"Không, này không có quan hệ gì với ngươi! Kỳ thực từ lúc hỏi ngươi thời điểm, ta cũng đã có đáp án, chỉ là muốn ngươi cho ta một ít dũng khí, một ít có thể duy trì của ta lý do. Kỳ thực, hết thảy đều là nhất định !"

"Tam công chúa, ngươi thật sự thật thiện lương, vì vừa mới thấy vài lần nhị ca, có thể không để ý sinh tử, Dương Thiền đối với ngươi rất là kính nể!" Dương Thiền xem tấc lòng, trong mắt tràn ngập cảm kích."Tam công chúa, cám ơn ngươi!"

"Cảm tạ cái gì đâu? Kỳ thực ta làm sao chưa từng có tư tâm?" Của ta tư tâm chính là nguyện hắn chí thân câu toàn, rất bình an, vô kinh vô hiểm, vượt qua kiếp nạn này, từ đây cả đời bình an hỉ nhạc, lại vô nửa điểm ưu sầu.

"Tư tâm?" Dương Thiền không hiểu xem tấc lòng.

"Không có gì, ngươi này canh tốt lắm uống!" Tấc lòng mỉm cười nói sang chuyện khác.

"Vậy ngươi liền uống nhiều một ít." Dương Thiền xem tấc lòng bộ dáng, trong lòng biết nàng không đồng ý nhiều lời, bản thân cũng không tiện hỏi nhiều. Toại cùng tấc lòng nói.

Nửa ngày không nói gì.

"Kỳ thực ngươi đãi nhị ca tình ý, chúng ta đều biết đến, nhị ca hắn định sẽ không phụ của ngươi!" Một hồi lâu, Dương Thiền đột nhiên nói.

"A?" Tấc lòng có chút kinh ngạc xem Dương Thiền.

"Kỳ thực nhị ca đối với ngươi cũng là có tình ý !" Dương Thiền đỏ mặt, ấp a ấp úng nói.

"A?" Cái này tấc lòng liền càng mơ hồ, đây là kia cùng kia? Liền tính là thông báo, cũng phải Dương Tiển chính mình nói đi? Ngươi tới định đoạt thế nào hồi tử sự a? Còn có ngươi mặt đỏ cái gì kính a? Hiện tại nói cũng không phải ngươi cùng lưu ngạn xương chuyện!

"Ai nha, ngươi còn không rõ sao?" Dương Thiền xem thần sắc mê mang tấc lòng, sốt ruột chà chà chân.

"Ngươi nói , ta nghĩ, ta hiểu được!" Tấc lòng xem Dương Thiền sốt ruột bộ dáng, nháy mắt cảm thấy bản thân vị này tiền tiểu cô vẫn là rất đáng yêu . Nếu kia ngàn năm trung bản thân có thể lại khoan dung, lại rộng lượng một ít, có lẽ hội cùng vị này tiểu cô, ở chung tốt lắm. Có lẽ nàng liền sẽ không bởi vì tịch mịch động phàm tâm, như vậy Dương Tiển cũng sẽ không cần trăm phương ngàn kế ngày khác điều, không cần biến thành chúng bạn xa lánh, cuối cùng. . . Nguyên lai, hết thảy đều là nhân nàng dựng lên. . .

"Kỳ thực tiểu nhân thời điểm, nhị ca không là hiện tại cái dạng này , nhà chúng ta ba cái huynh muội trung, sổ hắn tối nghịch ngợm, thường xuyên bị mẫu thân phạt, nhưng là hắn chính là không trí nhớ, luôn ai xong rồi phạt sau, liền tiếp theo phạm, sau đó lại ai phạt." Nhớ tới này không lâu phía trước còn tồn tại ấm áp, hiện thời lại coi như qua nhất vạn năm bàn cửu viễn."Nhưng là sau này. . . Hết thảy đều tới quá nhanh . . ."

Tấc lòng cảm giác được Dương Thiền kiết căng thẳng."Nhị ca hắn luôn luôn đều cho rằng là vì của hắn nguyên nhân mới liên lụy đại gia chưa kịp chạy trốn, mới tạo thành phụ thân cùng đại ca chết thảm, còn có mẫu thân. . ." Dương Thiền nâng tay, xoa xoa theo trong mắt chảy ra nước mắt.

"Hắn liền là như thế này, thích đem hết thảy đều kháng ở bản thân trên vai. . ." Tấc lòng nhẹ nhàng thở dài.

"Bất quá, ta tin tưởng, ngươi có thể cởi bỏ trong lòng hắn cái kia kết !" Dương Thiền nhẹ nhàng nhéo nhéo tấc lòng thủ.

"Vì sao?"

"Không biết, chính là cảm giác, cảm giác ngươi có thể!" Dương Thiền mỉm cười trung lộ ra cứng cỏi, làm tấc lòng không khỏi động dung.

Nhưng là ta thật sự có thể chứ? Tấc lòng không tự tin nghĩ.

"Kỳ thực ngươi nhị ca thật sự rất đau ngươi, hắn luyến tiếc ngươi nhận đến nửa điểm thương hại, Dương Thiền, vô luận đến khi nào thì, ngươi nhất định đều phải tin tưởng hắn!" Nhớ tới ngàn năm sau là phi đủ loại, tấc lòng có chút vì Dương Tiển cảm thấy bất bình.

"Ta biết nha!" Dương Thiền cười đáp, chính là trong lòng không khỏi có chút nghi hoặc, Tam công chúa lời này là có ý tứ gì?

"Kỳ thực ta không có gì đặc biệt ý tứ, chính là thật hâm mộ. . . Của các ngươi cảm tình!" Tấc lòng nhìn ra Dương Thiền không được tự nhiên, xấu hổ giải thích.

"Ngươi không cần như vậy, ta nghĩ, của ngươi phụ Vương Mẫu sau cũng là rất đau của ngươi!" Dương Thiền cho rằng tấc lòng là muốn đến phụ mẫu nàng, nhất thời thương cảm, liền an ủi nói.

"Ta biết đến." Tấc lòng khẽ gật đầu.

"Kia ngươi hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, ta ngày mai lại đến nhìn ngươi." Dương Thiền ôn nhu vỗ vỗ tấc lòng thủ, ly khai phòng.

Tấc lòng độc tự ngồi ở bên cửa sổ, xem thanh lương như nước ánh trăng,, trong lòng đúng là một mảnh mờ mịt.

"Ngồi ở chỗ này làm cái gì? Thế nào còn không nghỉ ngơi?" Dương Tiển cách cửa sổ, hỏi.

"Nghĩ ngươi!" Không dùng đầu óc theo bản năng trả lời. Đột nhiên phản ứng đi lại, hơi hơi ngoéo một cái môi, ánh ánh trăng, nở rộ ra một cái tuyệt mỹ tươi cười, trong lúc nhất thời, đúng là xem ngây người Dương Tiển.

"Nghĩ cái gì đâu?" Ngay tại Dương Tiển ngây người thời điểm, tấc lòng sớm phiên cửa sổ mà ra.

"Không có gì." Mặt mất tự nhiên đỏ hồng.

"Là ngươi nhường Dương Thiền đến xem của ta?"

"Ta nghĩ tâm tình của ngươi không tốt, liền nhường tam muội đến an ủi một chút ngươi."

Hai người đối với oánh oánh ánh trăng, nhất thời không nói gì.

"Dương Tiển, làm cho ta dựa vào một chút tốt sao? Ta có chút mệt mỏi. . ." Tấc lòng đột nhiên nói. Chỉ là vừa vặn vẫn là cười 麔 như hoa trên mặt, lúc này lại có vẻ có chút mỏi mệt.

Dương Tiển rõ ràng ngẩn ra, bất quá xem tấc lòng mỏi mệt thần thái, lập tức liền đã là hiểu rõ. Nàng chính là mệt mỏi, chính là quá mệt mà thôi.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 18

Chương 18 làm Thiên Bồng nguyên soái lại đi đến dương phủ thời điểm, tấc lòng đang ở cùng Hồ muội tán gẫu.

"Vì thống trị Nhược Thủy, hàng yêu phục ma, Dương Tiển sẽ không tiếc." Tấc lòng vừa mới vào nhà, liền nghe thấy Dương Tiển thanh âm.

"Hảo!" Thiên Bồng phấn chấn vỗ vỗ thủ."Chúng ta tứ hải cùng thiên hà thuỷ quân có thể liệu lý , chúng ta liền bản thân liệu lý, liệu lý không được, toàn đưa đến ngươi này đến, thế nào?"

"Toàn nghe nguyên soái an bày." Dương Tiển đồng ý gật gật đầu.

"Tốt! Nhưng là ai lại đây truyền tống tin tức đâu? Chúng ta đại gia tổng không thể đều chờ ở Hoa Sơn trong đại doanh đi?" Điểm này nhường Thiên Bồng có chút khó khăn.

"Để cho ta tới đi." Tấc lòng đem châm trà ngon đưa cho Thiên Bồng, mỉm cười nói.

"Không tốt." Dương Tiển nhíu mày, không đồng ý nói: "Thiên đình cùng Tây Hải nhân hiện tại đều ở bắt ngươi, ngươi vẫn là ở lại dương phủ tương đối an toàn."

"Đúng đúng, ngươi không thể đi, không thể đi a!" Thiên Bồng phụ họa nói.

"Vẫn là ta đến đây đi, ta đến truyền tống tin tức." Hồ muội tiếp lời nói.

Dương Tiển nhìn nhìn Hồ muội, lược nhất suy tư, gật đầu đáp ứng. Sau đó nói với Thiên Bồng: "Như vậy đi nguyên soái, sư phụ cùng tấc lòng tọa trấn quán giang khẩu, ta cùng tam muội tam thủ giao phụ trách chung quanh hàng yêu phục ma, ngươi xem thế nào?"

"Hảo, liền như vậy làm!"

"Hàng yêu phục ma không của ta phân a?" Một cái non nớt thanh âm từ bên ngoài truyền tiến vào, không cần hỏi, nhất định là Na Tra đến đây.

Thấy Na Tra, Dương Tiển thập phần cao hứng, triển mi cười nói: "Huynh đệ, ngươi tới đúng là thời điểm!"

"Nhị ca, ta vì tìm ngươi, ta này lưỡng bánh xe đều ma nhỏ." Na Tra làm nũng nói.

"Ha ha ha ha. . ." Đại gia nghe Na Tra lời nói, đều là nở nụ cười.

Thiên Bồng nguyên soái đi rồi sau, Dương Tiển một người tọa ở trong sân, ngửa đầu xem ánh trăng, không biết nghĩ đến cái gì.

"Đang nhìn ánh trăng?" Tấc lòng đã đi tới, ở Dương Tiển bên người ngồi xuống, chính là trong giọng nói vẫn là dẫn theo một chút chua xót.

"Chính là suy nghĩ hàng yêu sự tình." Dương Tiển nhàn nhạt nói.

Nghe thấy Dương Tiển nói hàng yêu, tấc lòng lập tức đã nghĩ đến Mai Sơn, cũng chính là Dương Tiển tử kia một lần, trong lòng không khỏi lo lắng."Dương Tiển, ngươi phải cẩn thận chút."

"Yên tâm đi, thiên đình hơn mười vạn thiên binh thiên tướng đều không làm gì được ta, chẳng lẽ ta còn sẽ sợ này yêu ma?" Dương Tiển mỉm cười, xem như an ủi nói.

"Mặc kệ nói như thế nào, vẫn là cẩn thận một ít hảo."

"Là." Dương Tiển cười gật gật đầu.

Kế tiếp ngày, Dương Tiển, Dương Thiền, tam thủ giao, Na Tra bọn người ở chung quanh hàng yêu, hoàn toàn là vội không thấy được bóng người.

Mỗi ngày tấc lòng đều sẽ lo lắng xem cửa, ngóng trông bọn họ bình an trở về. Tuy rằng biết rõ bây giờ còn không có chuyện gì tình, nhưng là của nàng lo lắng lại một điểm không có giảm bớt. Lần này trọng sinh, cùng kiếp trước có nhiều lắm không giống với, cho nên nàng không thể khẳng định, sự tình có phải hay không có cái gì biến hóa? Như vậy nhất tưởng, tấc lòng liền càng thêm lo lắng.

"Đồ nhi giết sáu mươi bốn, thu hàng bốn mươi chín cái, Dương Thiền thu hàng tám mươi mốt cái, Na Tra cùng lí tĩnh cộng đồng tru giết ba mươi sáu cái, tam thủ giao giết hai mươi lăm cái." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân bái thất thần bàn tính tính nói.

"Nhiều như vậy a?" Tấc lòng đem nước trà đưa cho Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân, nhìn quanh hết nợ bộ liếc mắt một cái.

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân khát khẩu trà, tùy tay đem cây quạt suất ở trên bàn, bất đắc dĩ thở dài: "Này nơi nào là ở thống trị Nhược Thủy, đây chính là tam giới từ trước tới nay môn quy lớn nhất trừ yêu chiến dịch."

"Nói như vậy, thống trị hoàn Nhược Thủy về sau, thế gian chẳng phải liền không có yêu quái ?"

"Kia cũng không nhất định." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân lắc đầu: "Hơi chút có chút chỉ số thông minh yêu tinh đều sẽ trốn đi, không phải là lấy sơn khai cừ sao, làm cho hắn lấy. . ."

"Ba!" Một tiếng, Hao Thiên Khuyển trong tay linh cái đại xương cốt vào phòng. Tấc lòng cùng Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đều giật mình xem Hao Thiên Khuyển.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi cầm trong tay là cái gì vậy a? Quái dọa người !" Tấc lòng ghét bỏ nhìn nhìn Hao Thiên Khuyển trong tay xương cốt."Mau văng ra, văng ra. . ."

"Là như vậy, sư phụ, chúng ta đánh chết một cái hổ tinh, Hao Thiên Khuyển rút của hắn xương cốt, tưởng làm nhất kiện binh khí." Sau đó vào Dương Tiển giải thích nói.

"Nga? Ha ha, hảo, tốt!" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nhếch miệng cười nói: "Lấy xương cốt làm binh khí, với hắn mà nói lại thích hợp bất quá . Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi tới, bần đạo giáo ngươi mấy lộ hỗn nguyên hen thiên chùy."

"Rưng rưng. . ." Hao Thiên Khuyển hưng phấn mà mang theo xương cốt nhất bật nhảy dựng đi theo Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đi trong viện.

Dương Tiển ngồi ở trong viện, trong tay đánh cây quạt, xem Hao Thiên Khuyển nghiêm cẩn cùng Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân học tập, hơi bất đắc dĩ cùng nịch sủng lắc lắc đầu: "Học cái gì đều học không xong, học này đổ học rất nhanh !"

"Cũng không phải là! Mấy ngày nay luôn luôn đi theo chân nhân học công phu, còn chưa thấy qua Hao Thiên Khuyển như vậy nghiêm cẩn học cái gì đâu!" Tấc lòng bưng khay trà đã đi tới.

"Trong khoảng thời gian này ngươi vất vả ." Dương Tiển tiếp nhận tấc lòng đưa qua trà, nhấp một ngụm.

"Ta vất vả cái gì nha, cả ngày đều ở nhà, là ngươi. . . Các ngươi vất vả." Trên mặt choáng váng thượng một tia mất tự nhiên rặng mây đỏ.

"Hàng yêu trừ ma, cũng coi như vì tam giới trừ hại."

"Là nha, các ngươi trừ bỏ nhiều như vậy yêu quái, Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đều nói đây là tam giới từ trước tới nay lớn nhất trừ yêu chiến dịch."

Dương Tiển cười cấp tấc lòng châm chén trà, cũng không có nói nói.

"A —" này sương Dương Tiển tấc lòng chính trò chuyện thiên, liền nghe thấy hét thảm một tiếng, Hao Thiên Khuyển dừng ở trong nước.

Dương Tiển vừa muốn đem Hao Thiên Khuyển cứu đi lên, đã bị Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân ngăn trở: "Không có việc gì không có việc gì, hắn hội cẩu bào thôi!"

"Đúng đúng, hắn hội cẩu bào." Tấc lòng cũng tốt cười đi theo phụ họa.

"Ai. . ." Dương Tiển thu hồi pháp lực, xem bên người này đó kẻ dở hơi, bất đắc dĩ lắc lắc đầu.

"Chủ nhân, chủ nhân. . ." Vừa mới theo ao lí bò ra đến Hao Thiên Khuyển vui vẻ vui vẻ chạy tới. Dương Tiển vội dùng cây quạt ngăn trở, cũng bảo vệ bên người tấc lòng, để tránh hại cập cá trong chậu.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển!" Tấc lòng quyết miệng trừng hướng Hao Thiên Khuyển.

Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn nhìn tấc lòng lại nhìn Dương Tiển, bĩu môi.

"Ai! Thế nào sẽ không nhân cấp bần đạo chắn chắn thủy a?" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân xoa xoa một mặt thủy, ai oán nói.

"Ngươi còn nói, ai cho ngươi không nhường ta chủ nhân cứu ta ?" Hao Thiên Khuyển nhe răng.

"Bần đạo kia không phải vì rèn luyện ngươi sao? Ai, đồ nhi a, quản hảo của ngươi cẩu a, đem ngươi cẩu thuyên thượng a. . . Ai nha. . . Của ngươi chó cắn nhân ! ! !"

Xem Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân bị Hao Thiên Khuyển truy mãn sân chạy, tấc lòng cười kém chút thẳng không dậy nổi thắt lưng.

"Quần áo của ngươi ô uế, cởi ra ta cho ngươi gột rửa đi." Tấc lòng giảo tóc, cúi đầu nói.

"Như thế, làm phiền ." Dương Tiển thập phần tự nhiên bỏ đi áo khoác, đưa cho tấc lòng.

"Ngươi thế nào thật đúng làm cho ta tẩy a? Cũng không khách khí một chút?" Tấc lòng kinh ngạc xem Trứ Dương Tiển.

"Kia Dương Tiển ứng nên nói như thế nào đâu?"

"Ngươi thế nào cũng phải khách khí nói, tạ Tam công chúa hảo ý, không cần , Dương Tiển bản thân tẩy thì tốt rồi." Tấc lòng học Trứ Dương Tiển bộ dáng, nói.

"Như vậy a! Vậy ngươi hội thế nào trả lời đâu?"

"Ta đương nhiên sẽ về đáp nói, khách tức cái gì? Đại gia đều như vậy chín!"

"Kia sau đó đâu?" Dương Tiển a chuyển cười.

"Sau đó ngươi đã nói, kia còn làm phiền Tam công chúa !" Tấc lòng quyết miệng bực mình nói.

"Kia kết quả còn không phải giống nhau?" Dương Tiển rốt cục thì nhịn không được bật cười.

"Ngươi. . . Hừ!" Tấc lòng tức giận đến trừng mắt nhìn Dương Tiển liếc mắt một cái, chà chà chân, ôm quần áo xoay người ly khai sân.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 19

Tấc lòng trở lại phòng ở, bực mình đem quần áo suất ở trên bàn."Hừ! Thối Dương Tiển, sẽ khi dễ ta!"

"Là ai khi dễ ngươi nha?" Hồ muội thăm dò tiến vào, một mặt cười xấu xa.

"Không ai, không ai." Tấc lòng xấu hổ cầm quần áo tàng ở sau người.

"Nga, không ai, không ai. . ." Hồ muội một phen đoạt lấy tấc lòng trong tay quần áo, làm bộ như thập phần giật mình bộ dáng hô: "Này không là Dương đại ca quần áo sao?"

"Ngươi xấu lắm!" Tấc lòng chộp sẽ thưởng quần áo.

"Mới không phải! Ta cái này gọi là lạt mềm buộc chặt, Dương đại ca dạy ta !"

"Hừ! Của ngươi Dương đại ca thật đúng là bác học a!" Tấc lòng bực mình ngồi vào sạp thượng.

"Tấc Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi thích Dương đại ca, đúng hay không?" Hồ muội ngồi vào tấc lòng bên người, một mặt ta đều biết đến bộ dáng.

"Ngươi nói lung tung!"

"Ta không nói lung tung!"

"Ngươi là chồn hoang li, chính là ở nói lung tung!" Tấc lòng hoảng đầu, có chút tiểu đắc sắt.

"Vậy được rồi, ta là nói lung tung, ta cái này đi ra ngoài nói lung tung!"

"Ai, ngươi trở về. . ." Tấc lòng túm trụ phải rời khỏi Hồ muội, lấy lòng cười cười.

"Kỳ thực, không cần ta nói, đại gia đều xem xuất ra."

"Thật sự có như vậy rõ ràng sao?" Tấc lòng xấu hổ cúi đầu.

"Ngươi ngượng ngùng nha!"

"Ân." Tấc lòng gật đầu.

"Kia có cái gì ngượng ngùng nha!" Hồ muội hưng phấn nói: "Nếu là thật tâm thích một người, đừng nói là dọa người , liền tính là vì hắn. . ." Hồ muội đột nhiên nhớ tới ngũ ca, liền nói không được nữa.

Tấc lòng cảm giác được Hồ muội khác thường, liền nói sang chuyện khác chuyển quá Hồ muội mang về đến gói to: "Hảo trầm a! Lần này lại mang đã trở lại bao nhiêu cái yêu quái a?"

"Năm mươi ba cái."

"Nhiều như vậy a!" Tấc lòng cấm cấm cái mũi.

"Rưng rưng. . ." Hao Thiên Khuyển một đường đuổi theo Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân tiến vào."Chủ nhân, ta học xong hỗn nguyên hen thiên chùy, lần này làm cho ta thử xem đi!"

Dương Tiển lược nhất suy tư, liền gật đầu đáp ứng: "Cũng tốt." Quay đầu đối tấc lòng phân phó nói: "Cấp Hao Thiên Khuyển chọn một cái pháp lực nhược một điểm ."

"Nhưng là nơi này cũng không viết ai pháp lực cường, ai pháp lực nhược a?" Hồ muội nhìn nhìn này cuốn, lại nhìn nhìn kia cuốn, khó xử nói.

"Liền này đi!" Hao Thiên Khuyển bản thân chọn một quyển hồ sơ.

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân thấu đi lại nhìn nhìn hồ sơ: "Mai Sơn lục quái? Sáu cái? Ta xem hay là thôi đi!"

"Mai Sơn lục quái?" Tấc lòng thất thanh. Trí nhớ hồng thủy nháy mắt bừng lên. Mai Sơn lục quái? Rốt cục vẫn là đến đây sao? Tấc lòng nhìn về phía Dương Tiển, trong mắt là lo lắng, bất đắc dĩ, sợ hãi khả càng nhiều cũng là vô thố. . .

"Tấc lòng, ngươi làm sao vậy?" Dương Tiển lo lắng hỏi.

"Ngươi không cần đi, ngươi không cần đi, các ngươi ai đều không cần đi được không được?" Nước mắt nháy mắt mãnh liệt mà ra.

"Vì sao?" Dương Tiển không hiểu hỏi.

"Không cần đi. . . Không cần đi. . ." Tấc lòng vô thố túm trụ Dương Tiển tay áo.

Dương Tiển xem tấc lòng bộ dáng, trong lòng nghi hoặc càng sâu."Ngươi. . . Nhận thức bọn họ?"

"Nhận thức? Không. . . Không. . . Ta không biết bọn họ. . ."

"Vậy ngươi vì sao không làm chúng ta đi?" Hao Thiên Khuyển hỏi.

"Các ngươi vì sao nhất định phải đi? Các ngươi vòng khai không thì tốt rồi?" Tấc lòng la lớn.

"Vòng khai Mai Sơn, sẽ nhiều khai một trăm hơn dặm con đường a!"

"Vậy nhiều khai một trăm hơn dặm thôi! Tứ hải nhiều như vậy thuỷ quân, không kém này một trăm hơn dặm !"

"Tấc lòng, có thể nói với ta, vì sao sao?" Dương Tiển phóng nhu thanh âm, hỏi.

"Dù sao, các ngươi chính là không được đi!" Tấc lòng trong lòng sốt ruột, lại không thể đối Dương Tiển nói rõ, tức giận đến chạy đi ra ngoài.

"Ai, tấc lòng. . ." Dương Tiển vừa muốn đuổi theo ra đi, đã bị Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân ngăn lại: "Ngươi đừng đuổi theo, nàng sẽ không nói cho của ngươi!"

"Kia sư phụ, ngươi biết không?" Dương Tiển nhíu mày.

"Ta nơi nào sẽ biết? Chuyện này thư thượng lại không có viết!"

Dương Tiển xem chạy xa tấc lòng, thật sâu thở dài.

Ban đêm, tấc lòng độc tự một người ngồi ở phía trước cửa sổ, xem đầy đất tán mãn ánh trăng.

"Ngươi lại đang nhìn ánh trăng?" Không biết khi nào Dương Tiển đi đến tấc lòng phía trước cửa sổ.

"Trước kia không thích xem, tổng cảm thấy ánh trăng là trên đời này tối làm người ta chán ghét gì đó, nhưng là hiện tại mới biết được, nguyên lai ánh trăng có thể như vậy làm người ta an tâm."

"Ngươi suy nghĩ hắn?" Nửa ngày, Dương Tiển hỏi.

"Hắn?" Tấc lòng không hiểu.

"Của ngươi cái kia cố nhân." Trong lòng có một loại ê ẩm cảm giác chậm rãi phát sinh.

"Cố nhân?" Tấc lòng quyến luyến xem Trứ Dương Tiển. Ngươi cũng biết kia cố nhân chính là ngươi?"Có thể hay không đáp ứng ta, không cần đi Mai Sơn?"

"Vậy ngươi có thể hay không nói với ta vì sao?"

"Thực xin lỗi, ta không thể nói cho ngươi." Tấc lòng nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc đầu.

"Là ngươi vị kia cố nhân ở nơi đó sao?"

"Của ta vị kia cố nhân sớm không ở, lại làm sao có thể ở Mai Sơn?"

"Đó là vì sao?"

"Bọn họ. . . Là sáu cái nhân, rất lợi hại đi? Các ngươi nếu bị thương làm sao bây giờ?"

"Nguyên lai ngươi là lo lắng này." Dương Tiển tạm thời yên tâm trung nghi hoặc, nhẹ nhàng nhẹ nhàng thở ra: "Thiên đình mười vạn thiên binh đều không làm gì được ta, chính là sáu cái yêu quái, có thể làm khó dễ được ta?"

Nhưng là, liền lúc này đây, cũng là muốn mạng của ngươi a!"Kia không giống với, vạn nhất bọn họ pháp lực cao cường, vạn nhất bọn họ sử ám chiêu đâu?"

"Yên tâm đi, không có việc gì ." Dương Tiển vỗ vỗ tấc lòng kiên, an ủi nói.

"Nhưng là. . ." Tấc lòng còn tưởng lại nói cái gì đó cũng đã là nói không nên lời."Dương Tiển, mặc kệ ngươi vì cái gì, ngươi đều phải bảo vệ tốt bản thân, nhớ kỹ ngươi đáp ứng của ta, ngươi không thể có việc. . ."

"Hảo! Ta đáp ứng ngươi!" Dương Tiển xem trước mặt nữ tử này, trong lòng tràn đầy cảm động.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

Generated By QuickTranslator


	8. Ngàn năm kết - 2

, Chương 20

"Dương đại ca, không tốt , Hao Thiên Khuyển. . . Hao Thiên Khuyển đã trở lại. . ." Hồ muội hoang mang rối loạn trương trương chạy tới.

"Xảy ra chuyện gì sao?" Dương Tiển hỏi.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển hắn bị thương, Dương đại ca, ngươi mau đi xem một chút đi!"

"Kia tam thủ giao đâu?"

"Tam thủ giao còn không có trở về. . ."

Dương Tiển lược trầm xuống tư, nhắm mắt lại, ngưng thần cảm ứng tam thủ giao."Không tốt!" Dương Tiển gào to, phi thân mà đi.

"Dương Tiển. . . Ngươi phải cẩn thận. . ." Tấc lòng vội vàng chạy ra khỏi sân, vọng Trứ Dương Tiển xa không thể kịp thân ảnh, thanh âm càng ngày càng nhẹ.

"Yên tâm đi, đồ nhi hắn sẽ không có chuyện gì ." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân phe phẩy càn khôn phiến đã đi tới.

Tấc lòng cười khổ một chút, trong mắt tất cả đều là mê mang: "Ngươi làm sao mà biết?"

"Ta không biết, nhưng là bần đạo tin tưởng hắn. Như vậy ngươi đâu? Ngươi tin tưởng hắn sao?"

"Tin tưởng?" Là nha, bản thân có tin hay không hắn? Vấn đề này ra vẻ cho tới bây giờ đều không có nghĩ tới. Cho kiếp trước mà nói, hẳn là không tín nhiệm , bởi vì này không tín nhiệm, cho nên mới chôn vùi kia ngàn năm hôn nhân. Nhưng là hiện thời đâu? Trọng sinh sau bản thân đâu? Lại là phủ tín nhiệm hắn? Chỉ sợ cũng là không có. Theo ngay từ đầu bản thân chính là luôn luôn hoài nghi, ở đem kiếp trước hắn đại nhập. Bản thân luôn luôn giúp hắn, bồi hắn, cũng chỉ là bởi vì hắn là Dương Tiển mà thôi, hắn sở làm hết thảy bản thân đều duy trì, không phải là vì biết hắn là không có việc gì sao? Một khi gặp không xác định, bản thân sẽ hoài nghi. Cũng cho bản thân căn bản là chưa bao giờ tín nhiệm quá hắn. . .

Tam thủ giao đã trở lại, bị trọng thương.

"Của ngươi ba cái đầu đều còn tại đi?" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân hỏi.

"Kém chút liền mất!" Tam thủ giao tức giận trừng hướng Hao Thiên Khuyển.

"Tốt lắm tốt lắm đừng nói nữa, mau đưa hắn phù đi vào chữa thương đi." Tấc lòng ngăn cản Hao Thiên Khuyển vừa muốn xuất khẩu giải thích, đỡ tam thủ giao vào phòng.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, Hồ muội bưng dược tiến vào."Tam thủ giao đại ca, đây là ta theo Hoa Sơn mang về một căn cỏ linh chi, hi vọng hắn có thể giúp ngươi mau chóng khôi phục nguyên khí."

"Tốt, cám ơn Hồ muội ." Tam thủ giao tiếp nhận chén thuốc, uống một hơi cạn sạch. Nhưng là không biết là tam thủ giao ác tính chưa trừ, vẫn là nhân bị thương duyên cớ, tóm lại, làm Dương Tiển bị thương chạy về thời điểm, Hồ muội kém một chút bị tam thủ giao khi dễ đi.

"Chủ nhân, ta thương còn chưa có hảo đâu, chủ nhân. . ." Tam thủ giao co rúm lại cầu xin tha thứ.

"Ngươi không cơ hội làm người ." Dương Tiển đẩy ra tam thủ giao, tức giận nói.

"Chủ nhân không cần a. . . Chủ nhân. . ."

Dương Tiển không để ý tới tam thủ giáo cầu xin tha thứ, tâm tùy niệm động, đem tam thủ giao biến thành tam tiêm hai nhận đao."Hao Thiên Khuyển, thu hảo hắn."

"Là, chủ nhân."

"Hồ muội, thực xin lỗi."

"Không liên quan Dương đại ca chuyện." Hồ muội sát hai mắt đẫm lệ, nói.

Xem Hồ muội khóc thương tâm, tấc lòng một trận tự trách. Bản thân một lòng chỉ lo lắng Dương Tiển, đem Hồ muội cùng tam thủ giao sự tình quên đến lên chín từng mây, nếu là bản thân có thể ngăn cản Hồ muội đi cấp tam thủ giao đưa thuốc, liền sẽ không. . .

"Khụ khụ. . ." Dương Tiển đè nén ho khan thanh, đánh gãy tấc lòng suy nghĩ.

"Ngươi thương có nặng hay không?" Tấc lòng lo lắng nhìn về phía Dương Tiển.

"Không trở ngại, chờ ta dưỡng hảo thương sau, hội lại đi Mai Sơn." Dương Tiển trầm giọng nói.

"Ta hiểu được, chủ nhân, hắn cho ngươi phân tâm, mới làm cho ta chủ nhân chịu thương có phải không phải? Ngươi không còn có cơ hội làm người !" Nửa câu sau tự nhiên là đối với đã biến thành tam tiêm hai nhận đao tam thủ giao rống .

Không để ý tới bên ngoài Hao Thiên Khuyển đánh tam thủ giao, lại bị Hồ muội cứu. Cũng không để ý tới Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cảm thán.

"Ngươi hay là muốn đi Mai Sơn?" Tấc lòng thấp giọng hỏi nói, chính là thanh âm có chút ảm câm.

"Ta sẽ cẩn thận , ngươi yên tâm đi."

"Dương Tiển, ta không có gì lo lắng , nhưng là. . . Ngươi bảo ta thế nào có thể không lo lắng?"

"Ta thật sự không có việc gì, khụ khụ. . ." Dương Tiển nhất sốt ruột, liền lại ho khan lên.

"Còn nói không có việc gì, đến cùng thương có nặng hay không?" Tấc lòng sốt ruột hỏi.

"Thật sự không có việc gì, nghỉ ngơi một chút thì tốt rồi." Dương Tiển cảm nhận được tấc lòng lo lắng, trong lòng là từng trận ngọt ý.

"Vậy ngươi chạy nhanh chữa thương đi, ta đi cho ngươi hầm điểm dược." Tấc lòng cẩn thận đem Dương Tiển phù đến sạp thượng.

"Hảo, ngươi đi đi." Dương Tiển mỉm cười.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 21

Dương Thiền cùng Dương Tiển đang ở phòng trong dùng Bảo Liên đăng chữa thương, nhưng là bên ngoài lại đến đây một đám khách không mời mà đến.

Đột nhiên Bảo Liên đăng tản mát ra một loại mãnh liệt quang mang.

"Không tốt!" Dương Thiền kinh hô.

"Như thế nào?"

"Bảo Liên đăng mỗi lần phóng xạ ra loại này sáng rọi thời điểm, đều sẽ có nguy hiểm tiếp cận."

Dương Tiển cúi đầu suy ngẫm một cái chớp mắt, bước nhanh lao ra phòng trong.

"Nhị ca, ngươi xem. . ." Dương Thiền chỉ vào xa xa dần dần biến mất bóng người.

Đột nhiên, một đạo lưu quang tránh qua, Thiên Bồng nguyên soái lọt vào sân."Ai nha, khả mệt chết ta!"

"Nguyên soái." Dương Tiển hơi hơi vuốt cằm, xem như đánh tiếp đón.

"Ở a, có lễ ." Thiên Bồng thở hổn hển một hơi, liền bắt lấy Dương Thiền thủ, vội la lên: "Dương cô nương, nhanh chút theo ta đi đi."

Lại bị Dương Tiển mau tay nhanh mắt ngăn lại: "Chậm đã. Nguyên soái, ra chuyện gì?"

"Yêu quái, ra đại yêu quái !"

"Cái gì đại yêu quái?"

"Nghe nói qua này sơn cũng có thể thành tinh sao? Hảo thôi! Này bắc hải thuỷ quân, lấy lấy , lấy đến nhân gia móng chân cái nhi lí đi. Cừ thật, này một cước đi xuống, đã chết một ngàn nhiều người a! Này lưỡng chân, mặn thối mặn thối , cũng không đem ta huân tử. . ." Nói xong còn giống khuông giống dạng bưng kín cái mũi.

"Vừa rồi những người đó không là cùng ngươi một khối đến sao?" Dương Thiền sốt ruột hỏi.

"Người nào a? Không có a! Theo ta một người a!" Thiên Bồng nghi hoặc nháy tiểu nhãn tình.

"Nhị ca, ta cùng Thiên Bồng nguyên soái cùng đi nhìn xem sơn tinh, ngươi. . ."

"Ta lưu lại, ngươi mau đi đi, bản thân cẩn thận chút." Dương Tiển dặn dò nói.

Này sương Dương Thiền cùng Thiên Bồng vừa mới rời đi, Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cùng Hồ muội liền cuống quít chạy xuất ra.

"Như thế nào? Ra chuyện gì ?"

"Sư phụ, Hồ muội, các ngươi vừa rồi có hay không nghe được động tĩnh gì a?"

"Động tĩnh gì a?" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân mơ hồ hỏi."Sư phụ vừa rồi làm giấc mộng. . ."

"Đợi chút. . ." Dương Tiển đánh gãy Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân lời nói, đối Hồ muội hỏi: "Tấc lòng đâu?"

"Nga, tấc Tâm tỷ tỷ a, ở trong phòng ngủ đâu." Hồ muội đồng dạng mơ hồ nhu nhu ánh mắt.

Dương Tiển gật đầu, lược thả quyết tâm."Không đúng, nhìn đến Hao Thiên Khuyển sao?"

"Không đúng a, hắn bình thường đều là cái thứ nhất xuất ra !" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cũng cảm thấy không thích hợp.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, Hao Thiên Khuyển. . ." Dương Tiển la lớn.

"Dương Tiển, nếu muốn nhường Hao Thiên Khuyển cứu mạng lời nói, ngày mai buổi trưa, chúng ta ở Mai Sơn xin đợi đại giá." Xa xa truyền đến ngũ ca thanh âm.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển là nhường ngũ ca bắt đi ?" Hồ muội tức giận nói.

"Làm sao bây giờ? Đồ nhi a, ngươi ngày mai muốn đi sao?" Ngọc Đỉnh loát loát râu.

"Tự nhiên." Dương Tiển ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng tây sương, thấp giọng nói: "Sư phụ, Hồ muội, chuyện này, vẫn là trước không muốn cho tấc lòng đã biết, miễn cho nàng lo lắng."

"Hảo." Ngọc Đỉnh gật đầu.

Ngày thứ hai, diễm dương cao chiếu, hết thảy đều thật bình tĩnh. Nhưng là tấc lòng tổng cảm thấy có chút không thích hợp, có chút rất yên tĩnh , đối! Chính là yên tĩnh, yên tĩnh làm cho người ta sợ hãi. Nhưng là làm sao có thể như vậy yên tĩnh đâu?

Hao Thiên Khuyển!

Đối, không có Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đùa giỡn thanh âm, tự nhiên yên tĩnh.

Chính là Hao Thiên Khuyển hội đi nơi nào?

Mai Sơn?

Dương Tiển!

Tấc lòng tâm bị đột nhiên thu khởi.

"Chân nhân, Dương Tiển đâu?" Tấc lòng tìm được Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân, vội vàng hỏi.

"Trừ yêu đi đi!" Ngọc đỉnh chột dạ đem ánh mắt dời về phía nơi khác.

"Hắn đi Mai Sơn , có phải không phải?" Chân thật đáng tin ngữ khí.

"Ngươi làm sao mà biết được?" Ngọc Đỉnh nháy mắt, một bộ 'Cũng không phải là ta nói ' bộ dáng.

"Hắn quả thực vẫn là đi. . ." Ngón tay hung hăng khu bàn đá.

"Cái kia Hao Thiên Khuyển bị ngũ ca nắm lấy, nhường Dương Tiển đi. . ."

"Hắn đã đi bao lâu rồi?"

"Cũng mau hai cái canh giờ thôi!" Ngọc Đỉnh kháp chỉ tính nói.

"Hai cái canh giờ. . ." Yên lặng xoay người, từng bước một hướng ra phía ngoài đi đến, chính là này mỗi một chạy bộ đều là như vậy trầm trọng, lúc này tấc lòng cảm giác thật là rất mệt, rất mệt, mệt nàng không thể lại đi thừa nhận.

Dương Tiển, ngươi rốt cục vẫn là lựa chọn tử sao?

Này hết thảy đều là tránh tránh không được là sao?

Một loại cảm giác vô lực lan tràn tấc lòng toàn bộ thân thể, nguyên lai, vô luận nàng thế nào nỗ lực, đều không có cách nào đi thay đổi. . .

Làm tấc lòng đuổi tới Mai Sơn thời điểm, Dương Tiển sớm đã đổ đang ở .

"Dương Tiển. . ." Một tiếng bi thương long khiếu, vang vọng ở Mai Sơn trên không.

Tấc lòng đem mặt thiếp ở tại Dương Tiển trên mặt, ở sớm là rơi lệ đầy mặt trên mặt, dám bài trừ vẻ tươi cười.

Dương Tiển, ta tình nguyện ngươi là thật sự đã chết, Dương Tiển, ngươi nếu chết, ta Ngao Thốn Tâm tất không riêng sống.

Kiều long kiếm sớm tế ra. Tấc lòng cuối cùng lưu luyến nhìn về phía Dương Tiển.

Dương Tiển, lúc này đây, ngươi hội không có chuyện đi? Muội muội của ngươi gọi không trở về ngươi, còn có hằng nga, ngươi nhất định sẽ không có việc gì , ta biết. . .

Nhưng là ta cũng không tưởng còn như vậy đi xuống , ta cho rằng, trên trời làm cho ta trọng sinh, là để cho ta tới thay đổi, thay đổi này hết thảy, nhưng là, đi tới hiện tại, ta lại phát hiện, ta cái gì đều cải biến không xong, một khi đã như vậy, cùng với nhường kiếp trước hết thảy

Lại tái diễn một lần, kia còn không bằng như vậy kết thúc. . .

"Ngươi muốn làm gì?" Tiểu Kim Ô kiết nhanh cầm thân kiếm, ngăn trở tấc lòng tự sát.

Tấc lòng xem bị kim ô máu dung biến hình kiều long kiếm, vô pháp ngôn ngữ.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 22

Dương Tiển cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển bị Mai Sơn huynh đệ còn có Tiểu Kim Ô hợp lực đuổi về quán giang khẩu.

"Nhị ca, ngươi không thể đi, phụ thân đi rồi, đại ca đi rồi, mẫu thân cũng đi rồi, ta liền thừa lại ngươi như vậy một người thân có thể dựa vào , ngươi cũng muốn bỏ lại ta sao?" Dương Thiền một tay kình Bảo Liên đăng, một tay thúc giục pháp lực.

Ở Bảo Liên đăng pháp lực, cùng Dương Thiền kêu gọi trung, Dương Tiển hồn phách tụ tập lên.

"Tam muội, ngươi đã có Bảo Liên đăng , hẳn là có thể chiếu cố bản thân ."

"Không. . , ngươi là ta duy nhất thân nhân. . ." Dương Thiền tiếng khóc hô.

"Nhị ca rất mệt, có rất nhiều chuyện, nhị ca tưởng không rõ, cũng không nguyện lại nghĩ . Phân biệt, là chuyện sớm hay muộn." Thanh âm đúng là không có một tia phập phồng bình định.

"Không, trừ ra ngươi, không ai có thể cho ta dựa vào."

"Đã từng ta cũng cho rằng như thế, nhưng là sau này ta mới phát hiện vẫn là có rất nhiều người tốt , tuy rằng bọn họ có rất nhiều khuyết điểm, nhưng là bọn hắn đều là người tốt, giống sư phó của ta, Na Tra huynh đệ, Hồ muội, thậm chí còn có ta nhóm đã từng địch nhân, Mai Sơn lục quái, bọn họ ở tối thời điểm mấu chốt bảo vệ của chúng ta hồn phách trở lại quán giang khẩu." Dương Tiển nhất nhất nhìn về phía mọi người, ánh mắt lại tại kia một chút phi ảnh thượng dừng lại.

Tấc lòng lộ ra mê mông hai mắt đẫm lệ, xem Trứ Dương Tiển, lẳng lặng , lẳng lặng .

"Tấc lòng, thực xin lỗi." Dương Tiển không tiếng động nói xong.

"Ngươi đã đều không muốn sống chăng, kia còn có cái gì hảo thực xin lỗi ?" Tấc lòng câu môi cười, cười thê lương."Chính là ngươi liền thật sự như vậy đi rồi? Đã quên của ngươi trách nhiệm, của ngươi lời hứa? Dương Tiển, ta nhân ngươi mà xúc phạm thiên luật, hiện thời càng là có gia về không được, ngươi nếu là đã chết, bảo ta làm sao bây giờ?"

Dương Tiển quay đầu, không đành lòng lại nhìn tấc lòng.

"Hảo! Ngươi phải chết phải đi tử, ta vốn là không nên ngăn đón! Chính là ngươi này vừa chết, sợ là ta cũng không sống nổi, kia không bằng ta liền cùng ngươi đã khỏe, chính là đáng tiếc, long là có kiếp này không có tới thế gì đó, hoàng tuyền trên đường, sợ là không thể đồng ngươi làm bạn . . ." Nói xong, liền tùy tay biến ra tam khẩu quan tài, bản thân dẫn đầu đi đến tiến vào, cuộn mình thân thể, tựa đầu thật sâu chôn ở giữa hai chân. Không hề để ý tới mọi người.

Dương Tiển xem tấc lòng hành động, vẻ mặt trở nên bi thương."Tấc lòng, ngươi. . . A — "

"A —" không đợi Dương Tiển nói xong, liền truyền đến hai tiếng kêu thảm thiết. Tấc lòng ngẩng đầu, chỉ thấy ngũ ca mang theo Ngũ Cực chiến thần, đánh gãy Bảo Liên đăng pháp lực, vừa mới hai tiếng kêu thảm thiết, chính là Dương Tiển cùng Dương Thiền phát ra .

"Ngũ Cực chiến thần, các ngươi muốn làm cái gì?" Tiểu Kim Ô tức giận nói.

"Tiểu Kim Ô, chuyện này ta khuyên ngươi vẫn là không cần nhúng tay." Thiên Không chiến thần hảo tâm khuyên nhủ.

"Không nhúng tay? Hừ! Ngũ ca, sớm muộn gì có một ngày, ta sẽ tự tay giết ngươi." Tiểu Kim Ô hừ lạnh.

"A! Đây là bệ hạ cùng nương nương ý tứ." Ngũ ca nói sạo nói."Đừng nhiều lời, các ngươi năm cho ta thượng, bị xua tan Dương Tiển hồn phách. . ."

"Ta xem ai dám?" Dương Thiền đi đến phía trước, lại tế khởi Bảo Liên đăng.

"Ngũ cấp đại trận —" Ngũ Cực chiến thần nhanh chóng dọn xong trận pháp, cùng Bảo Liên đăng giằng co đứng lên.

"Cho ta điểm pháp lực. . ." Bởi vì vừa mới gọi ra Dương Tiển hồn phách, Dương Thiền đã hao phí nhiều lắm pháp lực.

"Hảo!" Mọi người đem pháp lực toàn bộ tụ tập ở Dương Thiền trên người.

"Ba!" Theo một cỗ vĩ đại dòng khí vỡ tan, hai phương đều là bị trọng thương.

"Chúng ta. . . Triệt. . ." Ngũ ca hô lớn.

"Tam muội. . ." Dương Tiển lo lắng xem hôn mê Dương Thiền.

"Nàng không có việc gì, chính là pháp lực có chút cạn kiệt, vừa mới nàng đã dùng bản thân nguyên khí, cho các ngươi hồn phách kéo dài ba ngày thời gian, các ngươi ở cẩn thận suy nghĩ đi." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân thật thiết bất thành cương nói.

Không có Bảo Liên đăng pháp lực, Dương Tiển cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển vô pháp khống chế được thân thể của chính mình, chỉ có thể theo gió thổi đi.

"Dương Tiển. . . Dương Tiển. . ." Tấc lòng dựa bàn thấp suyễn. Hắn hay là muốn rời đi, Dương Tiển, ngươi làm sao có thể như thế tuyệt tình?

Ba ngày thời gian có bao nhiêu dài?

Cái này muốn xem ngươi đang ở trải qua cái gì. Ở ngươi vui vẻ thời điểm, ngươi hội cảm giác được ba ngày thời gian thật đoản, coi như nháy mắt liền đã qua đi, nhưng là vào lúc này, vô luận là đối với Dương Tiển vẫn là tấc lòng, hoặc là Dương Thiền Na Tra Ngọc Đỉnh mà nói, này ba ngày, đúng là muốn so ba trăm năm đều phải dài lâu.

Tự Dương Tiển rời đi sau, tấc lòng luôn luôn đều là thủy thước chưa tiến.

"Ngươi ngay cả là thần long, nhưng là cũng không tu tập quá tích cốc thuật, này cơm hay là muốn ăn ." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân không biết là đệ bao nhiêu lần bất đắc dĩ khuyên .

Nhưng là tấc lòng như trước là hơi hơi lắc lắc đầu. Nhìn về phía bên người Dương Thiền. Này ba ngày, nàng luôn luôn tại linh đường trung cùng Dương Thiền.

Lúc này, chỉ có này hai cái thương tâm nhân ở cộng đồng thừa nhận mất đi thân nhân cùng người yêu thống khổ.

"Ba ngày , còn có một canh giờ, bọn họ sẽ mất hồn mất vía . . ." Dương Thiền thấp nam.

"Ba ngày? Nhanh như vậy. . ." Hắn cứ như vậy ly khai sao? Nàng không cam lòng, chẳng lẽ của nàng trọng sinh chính là nhường Dương Tiển đi tìm chết sao? Nàng không cam lòng! Dương Tiển không thể chết được, không thể chết được! Nhưng là. . Còn có ai có thể cứu hắn? Vô ý thức nhìn về phía trong đình viện ánh ánh trăng, một cái ý niệm trong đầu ở trong đầu chợt lóe mà qua. Đối! Hằng nga. Hằng nga nhất định có thể cho hắn trở về!

"Ta đi tìm hằng nga, hằng nga nhất định có thể. . ." Tấc lòng nổi điên bàn lao ra linh đường.

"Chuẩn xác không có lầm!" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân một cái con dao, đem đã gần đến điên cuồng trạng thái tấc lòng đánh choáng váng.

"Chân nhân, ngươi làm cái gì vậy?" Dương Thiền không hiểu hỏi.

"Liền nàng cái dạng này, còn như vậy đi xuống, không chỉ có Dương Tiển cứu sẽ không đến, nàng cũng nhanh!"

"Nhưng là Tam công chúa vừa vặn tốt như là nói muốn đi tìm hằng nga tiên tử cứu ta nhị ca. . ." Dương Thiền vội vàng nói.

"Nga? Là như thế này?" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân chột dạ niệp tiểu hồ tử.

"Hằng nga tại đây." Một trận mùi thơm bay tới, bạch y tiên tử chậm rãi rơi xuống đất.

"Hằng nga tiên tử. . ."

"Không cần phải nói , ta đều biết đến, yên tâm, hằng nga chắc chắn đem hết có khả năng."

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 23

Này ba ngày, Dương Tiển xem Nhược Thủy dung nhập tứ hải, cũng xem lui thủy sau dân chúng. Hắn hỏi Hao Thiên Khuyển có hay không tiếc nuối chuyện, Hao Thiên Khuyển nói không có, nhưng là hắn đã có, của hắn tiếc nuối nhiều lắm, cũng quá lớn.

"Vì sao muốn dẫn tiếc nuối rời đi đâu?" Hằng nga ở Mai Sơn dưới chân tìm được Dương Tiển. Nghe thấy hắn đang nói tiếc nuối, liền mở miệng khuyên nhủ.

"Tiên tử?" Dương Tiển kinh ngạc nhìn về phía hằng nga, không rõ nàng vì sao lại ở chỗ này.

"Trở về đi, đại gia đều thật thương tâm."

"Tam muội. . . Cùng tấc lòng thế nào ?" Dương Tiển do dự hỏi.

Hằng nga khẽ lắc đầu: "Tam công chúa tự ngươi sau khi rời đi, sẽ lại chưa tiến vào gì đồ ăn, lúc ta tới, nàng đã ngất đi."

"Cái gì?" Dương Tiển thần sắc lập tức trở nên lo lắng.

"Tứ Hải Long vương vô pháp đem Nhược Thủy đưa lên thiên, bây giờ còn cần mượn dùng các ngươi huynh muội lực lượng. Nhược Thủy hạ giới tuy rằng Ngọc Đế có sai, nhưng hết thảy đều nhân ngươi dựng lên, này trách cho dù ngươi là trốn tránh không được."

"Ngọc Đế hạ chỉ muốn diệt trừ chúng ta huynh muội, tiên tử lại lại nhiều lần cứu giúp, chẳng lẽ ngươi thật sự không sợ Ngọc Đế trị tội cho ngươi sao?"

"Nguyệt cung không có hằng nga, cũng có thể có người khác. Thiên Bồng vì ngăn cản Ngọc Đế khai thiên áp, có thể công nhiên kháng chỉ, chỉ cần Nhược Thủy tai ương giải, chẳng sợ lấy hằng nga thân gia tánh mạng đến đổi, cũng sẽ không tiếc."

Dương Tiển cúi đầu trầm tư một lát, hỏi: "Kia phải như thế nào có thể sử ta còn dương đâu?"

"Còn cần dựa vào Bảo Liên đăng lực lượng, nhưng tối trọng yếu nhất là chính ngươi, chính ngươi quyết tâm."

"Quyết tâm?"

"Đối, của ngươi quyết tâm, ngươi muốn hoàn dương quyết tâm."

Dương Tiển mỉm cười."Tiên tử, đều không phải Dương Tiển không chịu trở về, chính là Dương Tiển hiện thời đã là một luồng cô hồn, bản thân vô pháp hồi quán giang khẩu."

"Nguyên lai là như vậy." Hằng nga gật đầu, vui mừng cười: "Hằng nga khả trợ ngươi giúp một tay."

Quán giang khẩu, dương phủ.

Thiên Bồng cùng Thính Tâm cùng nhau đi tới dương phủ, vốn định thỉnh Dương Tiển huynh muội đem Nhược Thủy đưa lên thiên, cũng không tưởng ở ngoài cửa liền thấy đầy trời màu trắng tang mạn.

"Tuy rằng nói, các ngươi là thiên đình trọng phạm, nhưng là đối nhị vị sở tác sở vi, Thiên Bồng thập phần khâm phục." Thiên Bồng dài thở dài, trầm trọng nói: "Hôm nay, Thiên Bồng muốn mạo hiểm bị dao trì trách phạt nguy hiểm, bái cúi đầu nhị vị!" Dứt lời, đã là cùng Thính Tâm, đã bái tam bái.

Thính Tâm nhìn chung quanh bốn phía, phòng trong thần yêu nhân đều có, lại cô đơn không thấy nàng cái kia tối không nhường nhân bớt lo tấc lòng muội muội. Nghĩ đến Dương Tiển đã chết, không biết tấc lòng phải là như thế nào thương tâm, cảm thấy không khỏi lo lắng đứng lên."Dương cô nương, nén bi thương. Xin thứ cho Thính Tâm mạo muội, không biết ta Tây Hải tam muội hiện ở nơi nào?" Thính Tâm đi đến Dương Thiền trước mặt, nhẹ giọng hỏi.

"Tam công chúa nàng ở phòng trong nghỉ ngơi." Dương Thiền thấp giọng trả lời.

"Dương cô nương, nhập liệm đi." Lí tĩnh ở Dương Thiền bên cạnh nói.

Dương Thiền cuối cùng nhìn nhìn Dương Tiển di thể, rưng rưng gật đầu.

"Nhị ca, Na Tra nhất định sẽ báo thù cho ngươi !" Tiểu Na Tra non nớt trong thanh âm tràn ngập oán giận.

Đang lúc mọi người chuẩn bị nhập liệm thời điểm, ngoài cửa truyền đến cao giọng, ngừng bọn họ.

"Chậm đã." Hằng nga bước nhanh đi vào."Các vị trước chậm đã động thủ, thỉnh đi theo ta."

Ngoài cửa, Dương Tiển đứng ở đình viện nội, xem nơi này quen thuộc hết thảy. Bất quá mới ba ngày, cũng là một loại dường như đã có mấy đời cảm giác.

"Nhị ca. . ." Dương Thiền dẫn đầu chạy đến Dương Tiển bên người, vốn là mấy ngày không có ngừng nước mắt lúc này càng là chảy ra.

"Tam muội, cho ngươi lo lắng ." Dương Tiển áy náy mà lại thương tiếc xem bản thân muội muội, bất quá ba ngày không thấy, coi như tiều tụy không ít.

Dương Thiền lắc đầu: "Nhị ca, thật tốt quá, ta chỉ biết nhị ca sẽ không lưu ta một người ."

"Tấc lòng đâu?" Dương Tiển thân thủ muốn vì Dương Thiền lau đi nước mắt, không nghĩ thủ lại xuyên qua Dương Thiền thân thể, lúc này mới bỗng nhiên ức khởi, bản thân lúc này còn chính là một luồng du hồn. Dương Tiển không khỏi có chút buồn bã.

"Nàng ở tây sương, mấy ngày nay nàng quá mệt ."

Dương Tiển gật đầu, nhìn về phía Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân.

"Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân, ngươi còn nhớ rõ Bảo Liên đăng công năng sao?" Hằng nga ôn nhu hỏi nói.

"A!" Ngọc đỉnh bừng tỉnh đại ngộ phân phó: "Mau! Chúng ta muốn nhanh đưa Dương Tiển trên người thương chữa khỏi, các ngươi nhanh đi đem Hao Thiên Khuyển giải dược tìm trở về."

"Là!" Mai Sơn huynh đệ mấy người lập tức rời đi, tiến đến Mai Sơn.

"Xem ra này mấy bái, xem như bạch đã bái." Thiên Bồng cười nói.

Thính Tâm bất đắc dĩ nhìn nhìn Thiên Bồng, nói: "Tứ hải được cứu rồi!" Lại hướng tây sương phương hướng nhìn nhìn, của ta muội muội ngốc. Ngươi rốt cục có thể yên tâm .

"Nhớ kỹ, phải cho ngươi nhị ca cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển hồn phách đi phía trái chuyển chín chín tám mươi mốt vòng, ở hướng quẹo phải chín chín tám mươi mốt vòng, tại đây cái sa lậu lậu hoàn phía trước, chuyển đủ thất bảy mươi chín qua lại, bọn họ có thể phục sinh ! Hiểu chưa?" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đối Dương Thiền dặn dò nói.

"Ân." Dương Thiền gật đầu: "Chân nhân, có thể bắt đầu sao?"

"Hảo, bắt đầu đi!"

Dương Thiền buông ra Bảo Liên đăng, nhường Bảo Liên đăng lên tới giữa không trung, nhất thời, Bảo Liên đăng quang mang đại thịnh, đó là sinh mệnh cùng hi vọng quang mang!

Ngoài tường, ngũ ca cùng Ngũ Cực chiến thần đang âm thầm quan sát đến phòng trong động tĩnh: "Bọn họ nhất định là muốn dùng Bảo Liên đăng cứu Dương Tiển."

"Ân." Thiên Không chiến thần đồng ý gật đầu.

"Không tốt, Bảo Liên đăng quang mang biến thành màu đỏ, thuyết minh có nguy hiểm." Dương Thiền xem Bảo Liên đăng quang mang liền thành màu đỏ, sốt ruột nói.

"A!" Ngọc Đỉnh cả kinh nói: "Na Tra, ngươi mau đi ra nhìn một cái."

"Mười một vòng, mười hai vòng, mười ba vòng, mười bốn vòng. . ." Na Tra xua tay, chuyên tâm sổ vòng.

"Ai nha! Bần đạo cũng không phải đại kim ô, ngay cả sổ đều sẽ không sổ a!" Ngọc Đỉnh sốt ruột nói.

"Hai mươi vòng. . . Hảo, ta đây đi ra ngoài!" Na Tra phi dường như ly khai phòng, liền xông ra ngoài.

"Có thể tha liền tha. . ." Ngọc Đỉnh ở sau người hô to.

Ngoài cửa sốt ruột chờ mọi người, gặp Na Tra xuất ra, tất cả đều vây quanh đi lên."Na Tra, thế nào a?"

"Bên trong tốt lắm, nhưng là bên ngoài giống như đến đây chút khách nhân." Na Tra như có đăm chiêu nhìn về phía ngoài tường.

Luôn luôn trốn từ một nơi bí mật gần đó Thiên Bồng hằng nga Thính Tâm xem ngũ ca cùng Ngũ Cực chiến thần, trong lòng thập phần lo lắng. Thiên Bồng cầm trong tay cửu xỉ đinh ba biến thành trường thương, đối với ngũ ca, mạnh nhất trịch.

"Ngao!" Ngũ ca đau thẳng kêu.

"Thiên Bồng nguyên soái , chúng ta là phụng chỉ diệt trừ yêu nghiệt, ngươi muốn ngăn cản sao?" Thiên Không chiến thần bất mãn hỏi.

"Hư, nói chuyện lớn tiếng như vậy làm gì? Biết sao? Ta là đến giúp các ngươi ! Bọn họ đã thiết hạ độc kế, yếu hại các ngươi, muốn đem các ngươi từng cái từng cái tất cả đều giết chết! Hiện tại các ngươi đã bị vây quanh , còn không chạy nhanh chạy?" Thiên Bồng cố ý nói được lớn tiếng, cấp bên trong mọi người mật báo.

"Chính là vài cái yêu nghiệt, làm cho bọn họ cứ việc xuất hiện đi!" Thiên Không chiến thần khinh thường nói.

"Hừ!" Thiên Bồng hừ lạnh: "Ta tuổi trẻ thời điểm cũng yêu nói mạnh miệng, cũng yêu ba hoa a! Nhưng còn bây giờ thì sao? Ta hiện tại không dám a! Đại gia thôi, đều là vì thiên đình hiệu lực thôi! Các ngươi nếu không chạy, ta đã có thể chạy ! A!"

"Hắn rõ ràng chính là cấp người ở bên trong mật báo, chờ Mai Sơn kia vài cái trở về, liền càng khó đối phó . Thượng!" Thiên Không chiến thần lược nhất suy tư, quyết đoán phân phó nói.

"Ai, các ngươi thực đi vào a, ta cũng đi vào!" Thiên Bồng xem Ngũ Cực chiến thần đều vào dương phủ, sốt ruột hô.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 24

Tấc lòng bị một trận la hét ầm ĩ cùng tiếng đánh nhau bừng tỉnh.

"Dương Tiển, Dương Tiển. . ." Tấc lòng trợn mắt nhìn về phía bốn phía, cũng không có Dương Tiển tung tích. Cảm thấy một mảnh mờ mịt. Dương Tiển, ngươi quả thực mặc kệ ta sao?

"A —" ngoài cửa truyền đến thanh thanh kêu thảm thiết. Tấc lòng không khỏi suy xét, liền đã liền xông ra ngoài.

Thấy được mãn sân hỗn độn, tấc lòng cảm thấy đã là hiểu rõ.

"Dương Tiển. . ." Tấc lòng lo lắng đi đến đại sảnh, xem gặp chúng người đã bị đánh nghiêng ở, đã không kịp nghĩ lại, liền một cái toàn thân, chắn mọi người phía trước."Muốn giết Dương Tiển, trước giết ta!" Thanh âm bởi vì vội vàng mà có vẻ có chút phù phiếm, nhưng là ngữ khí lại là như vậy kiên định, làm cho người ta không tha bỏ qua!

"Muốn giết ta nhị ca, trước giết ta!"

"Còn có ta!"

"Còn có ta!"

"Còn có ta!"

"Còn có ta!"

"Chúng ta trước giết ai?" Thiên Không chiến thần thấp giọng hướng ngũ ca hỏi.

"Sát —" ngũ ca từ đầu bắt đầu điểm, mãi cho đến cuối cùng. Đến Dương Tiển thời điểm, Dương Tiển đột nhiên đứng dậy, mở mắt ra."Còn giết ai, chạy mau đi. . ." Lời còn chưa dứt, sớm chạy không thấy bóng dáng.

"Chúng ta đi!" Thiên Không chiến thần xem ngũ ca, bất đắc dĩ lắc lắc đầu.

Xem Ngũ Cực chiến thần rời đi, tất cả mọi người nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Dương Tiển" cùng "Hao Thiên Khuyển" tỉnh, tất cả mọi người phi thường cao hứng.

Ngay tại tất cả mọi người chú ý "Dương Tiển" thời điểm, độc tấc lòng một người, lo lắng xem "Hao Thiên Khuyển" . Mà "Hao Thiên Khuyển" cũng đang lo lắng xem tấc lòng, tấc lòng hướng hắn hơi hơi gật gật đầu, ý bảo bản thân vô sự."Hao Thiên Khuyển" có thế này đem ánh mắt chuyển hướng hắn chỗ.

"Dương cô nương, ngươi làm sao vậy?" Thính Tâm đỡ đột nhiên ngất đi Dương Thiền, hô.

"Nhường một chút." "Hao Thiên Khuyển" đẩy ra đám người, đi tới Dương Thiền bên người, dò xét tham của nàng mạch đập."Hẳn là không có gì trở ngại , nàng vì cứu chúng ta hao phí rất lớn nguyên khí, vừa rồi lại bị Ngũ Cực chiến thần gây thương tích, nghỉ ngơi vài ngày, hẳn là không có chuyện gì ."

Thính Tâm gặp Dương Thiền không có gì trở ngại, liền cũng là yên tâm, nhẹ nhàng kéo một chút tấc lòng ống tay áo, ý bảo tấc lòng cùng nàng đi ra ngoài một chút.

"Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi mấy ngày nay còn tốt lắm?" Tấc lòng theo Thính Tâm đi tới trong viện.

"Lời này phải là ta hỏi mới đúng đi?" Thính Tâm nỗ bĩu môi, oán trách nói.

"Hảo tỷ tỷ, biết ngươi lo lắng ta, ngươi xem ta này không là hảo hảo sao?" Tấc lòng lấy lòng phe phẩy Thính Tâm cánh tay.

"Được rồi! Thấy ngươi không có việc gì, ta cũng an tâm!" Thính Tâm xem tấc lòng bộ dáng, buộc chặt khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn cũng là nhịn không được bật cười.

"Vẫn là Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ tốt nhất !"

"Tấc lòng, ngươi về sau có tính toán gì không sao?" Thính Tâm dừng một chút, hỏi.

"Tính toán? Cái gì tính toán?" Đột nhiên nghe thấy Thính Tâm lời nói, tấc lòng có chút không phản ứng đi lại.

"Ngươi cùng Dương Tiển a!"

"Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi yên tâm đi, ta biết đến, ta. . ." Tấc lòng cho rằng Thính Tâm lại là muốn khuyên nàng rời đi Dương Tiển, trong lòng có chút bất khoái, liền nhàn nhạt nói.

Thính Tâm gặp tấc lòng vừa mới vẫn là ánh nắng tươi sáng trên mặt, bỗng chốc tựu thành mây đen áp thành, trong lòng biết nàng là hiểu lầm , vội giải thích nói: "Ta không là cái kia ý tứ. . . Ta là nói về sau các ngươi tính toán làm sao bây giờ? Tuy rằng hắn là thiên đình truy nã tội phạm quan trọng, nhưng là ta xem ra đến, hắn là cái có tình nghĩa hảo nhân, huống hồ ta gặp các ngươi hai cái cũng rất tốt !"

"Ngươi không là phản đối ta cùng với hắn sao? Không sợ ta ngay cả mệt Tây Hải ?"

"Dù sao đều đã làm phiền hà, cũng sẽ không thể càng kém, một khi đã như vậy, ngươi chẳng tùy tâm ý của bản thân."

Thế nào sẽ không càng kém? Tấc lòng nghĩ đến kiếp trước đủ loại, cảm thấy ảm đạm.

Thính Tâm xem tấc lòng như trước buồn bực bất khoái bộ dáng, cho rằng nàng đang lo lắng Tây Hải, liền an ủi nói: "Kỳ thực thúc phụ cùng ngao chính đại ca bọn họ đều không có tưởng thật sự đem ngươi giao cho thiên đình, làm như vậy bất quá là vì nhường thiên đình có thể không trách tội Tây Hải mà thôi."

"Ta biết. . ." Tấc lòng nhẹ nhàng gật đầu.

"Nha đầu ngốc, có thời gian liền vụng trộm về nhà nhìn xem, mấy ngày trước đây ta đi Tây Hải, thúc phụ thím còn nói nghĩ ngươi đâu!"

"Ta. . . Phụ Vương Mẫu sau bọn họ thế nào?" Nghe thấy Thính Tâm nhắc tới cha mẹ, tấc lòng vốn là ở hốc mắt trung đảo quanh nước mắt rốt cuộc nhịn không được chảy xuống dưới.

"Bọn họ đều tốt lắm, chính là thật lo lắng ngươi." Thính Tâm đau lòng ôm tấc lòng.

"Đều là của ta sai, luôn nhường cha mẹ vì ta lo lắng. . ." Tấc lòng khóc nói.

"Ngươi cũng đừng nghĩ như vậy, kỳ thực ngươi cũng không có làm sai cái gì."

"Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, ta nhớ nhà, tưởng phụ vương, tưởng mẫu hậu , ta còn tưởng đại ca nhị ca tam ca. . ."

"Vậy hồi đi xem, không nhường nhân phát hiện là đến nơi!" Thính Tâm vỗ vỗ tấc lòng kiên, an ủi nói.

"Ân!" Tấc lòng gật đầu.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 25

Ánh trăng hơi mát.

Tấc lòng đứng ở cây đào hạ, xem khai vừa vặn hoa đào, cảm giác một trận hoảng hốt.

Một ngàn năm , nàng ở kia một ngàn năm trung, dương phủ cùng hiện tại có rất lớn bất đồng, khả cô đơn là này khỏa cây đào nhường nàng giữ lại.

Đào chi yêu yêu, nhấp nháy này hoa. Con vu quy, nghi này thất gia.

Đào chi yêu yêu, có phần kỳ thực. Con vu quy, nghi này gia thất.

Đào chi yêu yêu, này lá um tùm. Con vu quy, nghi này gia nhân.

Trong miệng bất tri bất giác niệm ra này thủ thi. Nhớ được lần đầu tiên nghe thấy này thủ thi thời điểm, khi đó nàng cùng Dương Tiển trong đó quan hệ còn không có tệ như vậy cao, tuy rằng cũng sẽ tranh cãi ầm ĩ, khả dù sao coi như hòa hợp. Khi đó, hắn tọa dưới tàng cây phẩm trà, nàng ở bên cạnh vì hắn thêm trà, hắn vì nàng tháo xuống hoa đào, mang cho của nàng tấn thượng, bọn họ nhìn nhau cười. Hắn làm như thuận miệng niệm ra này thủ thi, nhưng là nàng nhưng vẫn nhớ được, chính là này một cái liền nhớ hai ngàn nhiều năm.

"Tấc Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi ở trong này a!" Hồ muội thanh thúy thanh âm đánh gãy tấc lòng nhớ lại.

"Sao ngươi lại tới đây?" Tấc lòng cười hỏi.

"Ngươi thế nào xuất ra a?" Hồ muội hỏi.

"Trong phòng nhân nhiều lắm, xuất ra hít thở không khí." Tấc lòng tùy ý nói.

"Tấc Tâm tỷ tỷ, Dương đại ca phục sinh , thật tốt!" Hồ muội vui vẻ cười.

"Là nha, thật tốt!" Tấc lòng đã ở cười, nhưng là này tươi cười trung lại xen lẫn nhiều lắm.

"Tấc Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi thích Dương đại ca."

"Ngươi thế nào lại nói bậy ?" Tấc lòng quyết miệng, âu phục tức giận nói.

"Tấc Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi biết không, ta thật sự thật hâm mộ ngươi." Hồ muội cúi đầu, vừa mới vẫn là cười 麔 như hoa trên mặt, lúc này cũng là ủy khuất sắp nhỏ xuống lệ đến.

"Như thế nào? Hâm mộ ta cái gì a?" Tấc lòng quan tâm hỏi.

"Tấc Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi thích Dương đại ca, Dương đại ca là cái người tốt, mà ta người trong lòng cũng là cái đại phôi đản. . ." Hồ muội thương tâm nói.

"Nha đầu ngốc, ngươi không cần nghĩ như vậy, ngươi là thế gian này xinh đẹp nhất đáng yêu nhất tinh linh, ngũ ca hắn thật sự không xứng với ngươi. Một ngày nào đó ngươi sẽ tìm được một cái chân chính thuộc loại của ngươi hạnh phúc, tìm được một cái xứng đôi người của ngươi!" Tấc lòng đau lòng đem Hồ muội lãm trong ngực trung, an ủi nói.

"Ta nghĩ ta nương . . ."

"Vậy hồi đi xem đi, ngươi nương cũng nhất định cũng tưởng ngươi !"

"Nhưng là ta không dám, lúc trước ta nương sẽ không làm cho ta cùng với hắn, nói hắn tâm thuật bất chính, nhưng là ta chính là thích hắn, cùng hắn vụng trộm chạy xuất ra, bây giờ còn thế nào có mặt trở về a?"

Đúng vậy, còn thế nào có mặt trở về a? Lúc trước bản thân cũng giống nhau là vì Dương Tiển từ bỏ phụ mẫu thân nhân, chỉ vì cái kia một lòng yêu nam tử, chỉ vì hắn cấp bản thân hứa hẹn hạnh phúc, chỉ vì giữa bọn họ cái kia không xác định tương lai. . . Nhưng là cuối cùng cuối cùng nàng mới phát hiện, vô luận làm sai rồi bao nhiêu, cuối cùng có thể vô điều kiện bao dung bản thân chỉ có thân nhân.

"Không có việc gì , có người nào cha mẹ hội thật sự cùng tử nữ sinh khí đâu? Ngươi nương hiện tại nhất định ở nhà chờ ngươi trở về đâu!"

"Thật vậy chăng? Nhưng là tấc Tâm tỷ tỷ cha ngươi không là muốn đem ngươi đưa đến thiên đình trị tội sao?"

"Của ta phụ vương là thế gian này tốt nhất phụ thân, hắn đau ta yêu ta hộ ta, nhưng là hắn cũng không chỉ là phụ thân ta, hắn vẫn là Tây Hải Long Vương, hắn không thể không để ý toàn bộ Tây Hải an nguy đến chỉ bảo hộ ta một người!" Tấc lòng cười cười, nhưng là tâm cũng là sinh đau sinh đau .

"Ân. . ." Hồ muội xem tấc lòng, trùng trùng gật đầu."Tấc Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi cùng Dương đại ca nhất định sẽ hạnh phúc ! Ta tin tưởng!"

Nhưng là, hội sao? Thật sự hội sao?

Tấc lòng ở trong lòng hỏi bản thân.

Đêm, dần dần thâm . Hồ muội sớm đã trở về phòng ngủ, nhưng là tấc lòng như trước ở trong viện tử ngẩn người.

"Thế nào còn không ngủ?" Dương Tiển ra tiếng hỏi.

"Ngươi không là cũng không ngủ?"

Dương Tiển xem tấc lòng, cười cười, thật có lỗi nói: "Cho ngươi thương tâm ."

Tấc lòng cũng giống nhau cười lắc lắc đầu, cũng không có nói nói.

"Ngươi yên tâm, ta về sau sẽ không bao giờ nữa cho ngươi thương tâm !" Dương Tiển đột nhiên cầm tấc lòng thủ, trịnh trọng nói.

Tấc lòng xem vẫn là Hao Thiên Khuyển bộ dáng Dương Tiển, một mặt trịnh trọng chuyện lạ, kia cảm giác thập phần buồn cười buồn cười, nhưng là nàng lại thế nào cũng cười không nổi.

Bất tri bất giác trong mắt phủ trên một mảnh hơi nước, lệ, không hề chinh triệu giọt xuống dưới.

Dương Tiển xem kia nước mắt, một giọt một giọt, phảng phất nện ở hiểu rõ hắn đáy lòng một loại trầm trọng.

Bất tri bất giác , khóe mắt hắn cũng đi theo đã ươn ướt đứng lên.

Rất nhiều rất nhiều năm sau, mỗi khi nhớ tới này ngày lệ, Dương Tiển vẫn là nhịn không được đau lòng.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 26

Dương Tiển ở trong phòng chiếu cố Dương Thiền, tấc lòng không có việc gì ở trong sân đi bộ, chỉ thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển nhàm chán tọa ở trong sân.

Tấc lòng nghĩ kia một ngàn năm trung, bản thân đối Hao Thiên Khuyển đổ thật sự là không tính là hảo, bởi vì hắn, bản thân cùng Dương Tiển cãi nhau, nháo quá, nhưng là cuối cùng vẫn là bại bởi hắn. Nha! Tây Hải tam công chúa thế nhưng bại bởi một cái cẩu tinh, nếu là không gặp Dương Tiển phía trước, ai dám nói như vậy, nàng nhất định sẽ làm cho hắn đẹp mắt, nhưng là từ gặp Dương Tiển sau, hết thảy đều thay đổi, nàng sở hữu kiêu ngạo đều toàn bộ hóa thành hư ảo. . . Quên đi, đã ngay cả hằng nga đều có thể buông, làm sao huống là Hao Thiên Khuyển đâu?

Tấc lòng tự giễu cười, đi đến Hao Thiên Khuyển bên người, sờ sờ đầu của hắn: "Ở chỗ này ngồi làm gì đâu?"

"Không nghĩ cái gì." Hao Thiên Khuyển quyết miệng, dùng móng vuốt ba kéo điệu tấc lòng thủ.

"Thế nào không vui a?" Tấc lòng đặc biệt có nhẫn nại dỗ Hao Thiên Khuyển.

"Không có. . ." Hao Thiên Khuyển phiêu mắt tấc lòng, chớp mắt, trong lòng đột nhiên nghĩ ra cái chủ ý, liền hướng bên cạnh chuyển nhất chuyển.

"Ngươi làm chi?" Tấc lòng xem Hao Thiên Khuyển động tác, không hiểu hỏi.

"Ngươi cách ta xa một chút." Hao Thiên Khuyển ghét bỏ phẩy phẩy thủ.

"Vì sao?" Tấc lòng đầu đầy mờ mịt hỏi.

"Ta cùng ngươi nói a, ngươi về sau muốn cách ta chủ nhân xa một chút biết không?"

"Vì sao?" Tấc lòng thân thủ nhéo nhéo Hao Thiên Khuyển mặt, xem ở bản thân ma trảo dưới thành công biến hình Dương Tiển khuôn mặt tuấn tú, nhất thời tâm tình cực tốt!

Hao Thiên Khuyển từ chối vài cái, rốt cục tránh thoát tấc lòng ma trảo, hướng lui về sau mấy bước, xoa mặt nói: "Ta chủ nhân a, hắn nghe thấy không quen các ngươi long trên người hương vị, chỉ cần hắn nghe thấy tới, sẽ đánh hắt xì, trên người hội khởi ngật đáp !" Nói xong còn giống khuông giống dạng đánh hai cái hắt xì."Ta nói nhưng là thật sự a! Ta chủ nhân không ở ngươi trước mặt đánh, là vì hắn nhìn chung mặt mũi, nghẹn lắm! Ta hãy nhìn quá, hắn khả khó chịu , giống trúng độc giống nhau!"

Tấc lòng tự nhiên biết hắn nói không là thật sự, nhưng là Hao Thiên Khuyển lời nói, tựa như một cái sấm rền một loại, ở tấc lòng trong đầu đột nhiên nổ vang. Ngay tại kia trong nháy mắt, tấc lòng không biết làm sao nhìn Hao Thiên Khuyển.

Có phải không phải trong khoảng thời gian này quá thật sự là quá mức yên tĩnh an nhàn, thế cho nên nhường nàng quên đi qua đủ loại, nàng không thể như vậy đi xuống, của nàng trọng sinh không là muốn hòa Dương Tiển gương vỡ lại lành , nàng còn có thân nhân, nàng không thể lại nhường bản thân thân nhân nhận đến thương hại!

Ngao Thốn Tâm, là thời điểm nên buông tay !

Tấc lòng ngẩng đầu, xem Trứ Dương Tiển bộ dáng Hao Thiên Khuyển, lúc này nàng vô cùng may mắn Dương Tiển cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển linh hồn trao đổi, nàng không có dũng khí cùng Dương Tiển tọa cuối cùng nói lời từ biệt, chỉ có thể lại cuối cùng xem hắn, chẳng sợ chính là có được hắn dung mạo một người khác! Bất quá nhìn không thấy cũng không quan hệ, hai ngàn năm , hắn bộ dáng sớm đã khắc vào bản thân trong lòng, đạm đều đạm không xong, huống chi là quên?

Dương Tiển, tái kiến ! Lúc này đây thật là tái kiến !

Cắn chặt đôi môi, ngoan nhẫn tâm, biến thành long thân, hướng Tây Hải bay đi.

Nàng tưởng về nhà, nàng hiện tại thầm nghĩ về nhà, nàng tưởng phụ vương, tưởng mẫu hậu, tưởng đại ca, tưởng nhị ca, tưởng tam ca, còn tưởng trân ca, tưởng quy thừa tướng, tưởng tôm tướng quân. . . Nàng tưởng niệm Tây Hải hết thảy!

Mà lúc này, đang ở trong phòng chiếu cố Dương Thiền Dương Tiển, đột nhiên cảm giác có chút không đúng, liền vọt ra. Cũng không tưởng vừa ra khỏi phòng, liền thấy đã hóa thành long thân rời đi tấc lòng.

"Tấc lòng. . ." Dương Tiển vội vàng đuổi theo.

Hao Thiên Khuyển xem hai người một trước một sau bóng lưng, chột dạ than thở : "Hừ, ai cho ngươi hơn nửa đêm cùng chủ nhân ngốc ở cùng nhau! Đừng cho là ta không biết, ta đều thấy !"

Tây Hải bờ biển

"Tấc lòng. . ." Dương Tiển xem quỳ gối bờ biển thượng nỉ non tấc lòng, một trận đau lòng."Đã xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Ngươi đừng tới đây!" Tấc lòng quay đầu, uống trụ Dương Tiển.

"Đến cùng như thế nào? Đã xảy ra chuyện gì?" Dương Tiển lo lắng hỏi.

"Ta nghĩ về nhà !"

"Ta biết ngươi là nhớ nhà, nhưng là ngươi hiện tại trở về cũng không an toàn, ta đáp ứng ngươi, chờ thống trị hảo Nhược Thủy sau, ta liền cùng ngươi hồi Tây Hải, cùng ngươi gặp cha mẹ!" Dương Tiển mâu sắc ám ám.

"Ta không cần ngươi bồi!" Tấc lòng kích động hô: "Ta phải về nhà, không cần ngươi theo giúp ta!" Tấc lòng tùy tay lau đem lệ, biến thành long thân, ở không trung bàn vài cái vòng, liền một đầu chui vào trong biển, mặc cho Dương Tiển ở bên bờ thế nào kêu, thế nào nói, cũng không chịu trở ra!

Trên bờ Dương Tiển không biết kết quả đã xảy ra cái gì, trong lòng ký nghi hoặc lại bất đắc dĩ, lại không thể xuống biển đi tìm tấc lòng, tất cả rơi vào đường cùng, Dương Tiển về tới dương phủ, nghĩ tổng yếu nói trước đến cùng là như thế nào!

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 27

Dương Tiển vừa về tới quán giang khẩu, Thiên Bồng liền cùng hằng nga còn có Thính Tâm đến đây.

"Tứ công chúa." Dương Tiển vội vàng nghênh đón."Tấc lòng đã hồi Tây Hải , phiền toái Tứ công chúa tìm hiểu một chút, nếu quả có cái gì tin tức, kịp thời nói với ta."

"Đến cùng đã xảy ra cái gì? Tấc lòng làm sao có thể đột nhiên hồi Tây Hải đâu?" Thính Tâm đồng dạng sốt ruột hỏi.

"Ta cũng không rõ ràng, ta ở trong phòng chiếu cố tam muội, xuất ra liền thấy nàng ly khai. Ta đuổi tới Tây Hải, nàng đã nói nàng nhớ nhà." Dương Tiển bất đắc dĩ nói.

"Là như thế này a." Thính Tâm yên lòng, an ủi nói: "Không có việc gì, tấc lòng có lẽ chính là nhớ nhà, ngươi đừng có gấp, ta phải đi ngay Tây Hải."

"Kia làm phiền Tứ công chúa !"

Nói tấc lòng lúc đó một lòng tưởng phải về nhà, đã sớm đã quên giờ phút này Nhược Thủy đã bị triều đình không sạch sẽ khí sở nhiễm. Làm nàng tiến vào hải lý thời điểm, liền cảm nhận được một cỗ rất khó nghe thấy mùi, "Không sạch sẽ khí" này bốn chữ nháy mắt xuất hiện tại trong đầu. Tấc lòng liều mạng ngăn cản, lại vẫn là không có chống cự được, cuối cùng ngất đi. Ở ngất đi phía trước, nàng ra vẻ thấy Nhược Thủy, nàng biết, là Nhược Thủy cứu nàng.

"Nhược Thủy, cám ơn ngươi!" Đây là tấc lòng ở ngất xỉu đi phía trước, nói cuối cùng một câu nói.

"Mau đi ra! Đi ra ngoài! Không cần đi vào hải lý!" Đây là Nhược Thủy trong thống khổ mang theo mỏi mệt tê kêu.

Làm Thính Tâm đuổi tới Tây Hải thời điểm, chỉ thấy được tấc lòng nằm ở bên bờ thượng.

"Tấc lòng. . ." Thính Tâm vội vàng ôm lấy tấc lòng, thấp giọng kêu gọi.

"Tứ công chúa, ta chờ là phụng Tây Hải Long vương chi lệnh, đem thiên đình truy nã tội phạm quan trọng Ngao Thốn Tâm áp tải Tây Hải." Tôm nguyên soái lạnh giọng nói.

"Tấc lòng nàng. . ." Thính Tâm vừa muốn nói gì, lại thấy nham thạch mặt sau có mấy cái lén lút thân ảnh, Thính Tâm tưởng ngũ ca cùng Ngũ Cực chiến thần, liền lập tức sửa miệng nói: "Trở về nói cho Tây Hải Long vương, đã nói Tây Hải tam công chúa đã chết !"

"Cái gì? Đã chết?" Tôm nguyên soái kinh hãi, nhìn nhìn nằm ở Thính Tâm trong dạ, không còn sinh khí tấc lòng, không dám chần chờ, vội chạy về Tây Hải báo tin.

"Khụ khụ. . ." Tấc lòng trợn mắt, liền thấy Thính Tâm lo lắng ánh mắt.

"Tấc lòng, ngươi tỉnh." Thính Tâm kinh hỉ nói.

"Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi cũng đã chết. . ." Tấc lòng ai oán xem Thính Tâm.

"Hừ!" Thính Tâm tức giận trừng mắt nhìn tấc lòng liếc mắt một cái.

"Ngươi là chết như thế nào a?"

"Bị ngươi tác phong tử !"

"Bị ta tác phong. . . Khả ngươi là cái thật xua đuổi khỏi ý nghĩ nhân a!"

"Vì sao đột nhiên rời đi quán giang khẩu? Ngay cả cái tiếp đón cũng không đánh?" Thính Tâm bất đắc dĩ thở dài, không nghĩ lại để ý hội tấc lòng loại này không có dinh dưỡng vấn đề.

"Mọi người đã chết, còn đề này đó làm gì?" Tấc lòng nhụt chí cúi đầu.

"Ngươi yên tâm, khổ cho ngươi còn chưa có chịu đủ đâu, kia dễ dàng chết như vậy?" Thính Tâm tức giận trạc trạc tấc lòng đầu.

"Không chết a?" Tấc lòng có chút thất vọng nhìn về phía Thính Tâm.

"Như thế nào? Ngươi thật đúng muốn chết a?"

"Ân. . ." Tấc lòng theo bản năng gật đầu.

"Cái gì?" Thính Tâm xem tấc lòng bộ dáng, phế đều phải khí tạc .

"Nga, không, không là, ta không muốn chết. . ." Tấc lòng vội vàng lắc đầu.

"Này còn không sai biệt lắm! Nói một chút đi, vì sao rời đi quán giang khẩu? Cùng Dương Tiển cãi nhau ?"

"Không có. . ." Tấc lòng phờ phạc ỉu xìu trả lời.

"Đó là bởi vì cái gì?"

"Ta nhớ nhà ! Ngươi không là cũng nói làm cho ta về nhà nhìn xem thôi?"

"Ngươi còn muốn gạt ta?" Thính Tâm dỗi hỏi.

"Ta không gạt ngươi!"

"Tấc lòng, ngươi thật sự tưởng tốt lắm sao? Ta nhìn ra được đến, ngươi vừa đi, Dương Tiển thật sự thực vội."

"Kia có có thể thế nào đâu? Ta không thể lại sai một lần . . ." Tấc lòng thấp giọng phản bác.

"Ai!" Thính Tâm thở dài."Kỳ thực ngay từ đầu ta thật sự không tán thành ngươi cùng với Dương Tiển, dù sao hắn là thiên đình khâm phạm, ngươi cùng hắn ở một khối, chỉ có thể nhận đến của hắn liên lụy. Nhưng là sau này, thấy hắn có thể lẻ loi một mình đi thiên đình cứu ngươi, ta liền cải biến cái nhìn, có lẽ hắn là một cái thiên đình truy nã phạm, nhưng là hắn là nhất người tốt, trọng tình trọng nghĩa, là có thể phó thác cả đời !" Thính Tâm vỗ vỗ tấc lòng kiên, khuyên nhủ.

Mà tấc lòng phản ứng cũng là trầm mặc, thật lâu sau, tấc lòng mới chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, chống lại Thính Tâm đôi mắt, trong mắt là không tha nhân bỏ qua kiên định cùng quyết tuyệt. Thấp giọng nói: "Có lẽ này lựa chọn cũng đủ ta tiếc nuối cả đời, nhưng ta cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không hối hận!"

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 28

Dương Tiển phái Na Tra phụ tử đi thăm dò Nhược Thủy thủy thế, nhưng là cũng không tưởng Na Tra vì hắn mang đã trở lại một cái tình thiên phích lịch tin tức.

"Nhị ca. . . Nhị ca. . ." Na Tra kích động vọt vào dương phủ, không kịp thở hô.

"Như thế nào, huynh đệ? Chậm rãi nói, không nóng nảy." Dương Tiển ổn định Na Tra.

"Nhị ca, nghe Đông hải người ta nói, tấc lòng công chúa nàng. . ."

"Tấc lòng như thế nào?" Nghe là tấc lòng, Dương Tiển sốt ruột hỏi.

"Nàng. . . Nàng đã chết. . ." Na Tra khẽ cắn môi, ấp a ấp úng nói.

"Đã chết?" Dương Tiển cả kinh lui về phía sau mấy bước, không thể tin xem Na Tra."Chết như thế nào?"

Na Tra lắc lắc đầu: "Không có người biết, của nàng thi thể là ở bờ biển bị phát hiện , đại gia đều hoài nghi nàng là bị Nhược Thủy hại chết !"

"Nhược Thủy!" Dương Tiển giọng căm hận: "Tam thủ giao!"

"Chủ nhân, ngươi đi đâu? Đợi ta với a!" Hao Thiên Khuyển xem sớm đã không thấy bóng dáng Dương Tiển, vội la lên.

"Ngươi đi chỗ nào?" Na Tra vội vàng kéo muốn đuổi kịp đi Hao Thiên Khuyển."Nhường nhị ca bản thân ngốc một hồi đi."

"A!" Theo thanh thanh bi thương thét dài, tam tiêm hai nhận đao một chút chút bổ về phía Nhược Thủy.

Ba ngày , theo mặt trời mọc Đông phương đến mặt trời lặn tây trầm lại đến mặt trời mọc Đông phương, vẻn vẹn ba cái luân hồi. Dương Tiển liền như vậy đứng ở bên bờ, vẫn không nhúc nhích, trên mặt bình tĩnh như cục diện đáng buồn, không còn sinh khí, chính là trong mắt chảy ra kia mạt dày đặc bi sắc, lại nhường người không thể bỏ qua.

Tấc lòng, vì sao? Vì sao phải rời khỏi ta? Ta còn có thật nhiều lời không có nói với ngươi quá, ta còn có thật nhiều sự không có vì ngươi làm qua, nhưng là ngươi làm sao có thể như vậy liền ly khai ta? Một tia đường sống cũng không cho ta lưu lại?

"Nhị ca. . ." Ba ngày , Dương Thiền liền sau lưng Dương Tiển, xem hắn vẻn vẹn ba ngày, nhưng vẫn còn không đành lòng, đi ra phía trước."Đừng nghĩ , nhị ca, chúng ta trở về đi!"

"Trở về. . ." Dương Tiển thấp giọng lặp lại. Lại giương mắt, lưu luyến nhìn về phía nhìn như bình tĩnh mặt biển.

Dương Tiển theo Dương Thiền về tới quán giang khẩu, liền thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển chột dạ trốn trốn tránh tránh .

"Hao Thiên Khuyển!" Dương Tiển gầm lên.

"Chủ nhân. . ." Hao Thiên Khuyển nức nở một tiếng, nơm nớp lo sợ tiêu sái đến Dương Tiển trước mặt. Kỳ thực hắn thật sự không phải cố ý , chính là tưởng khí khí Tam công chúa, ai biết nàng sẽ chết a?

"Ngươi đến cùng cùng tấc lòng nói cái gì ?"

"Ta không nói cái gì a. . ."

"Nói thật!" Dương Tiển lớn tiếng.

Hao Thiên Khuyển bị Dương Tiển sợ tới mức nhất giật mình, sợ hãi nói: "Nàng. . . Nàng hỏi ta, vì sao nhiều người như vậy đều lưu không được ngươi, hằng nga nói mấy câu ngươi sẽ trở lại . . ."

"Vậy ngươi nói cái gì ?" Dương Tiển vội hỏi.

"Ta nói ngươi hỏi nhận sai ."

"Còn nói cái gì ?" Dương Tiển đánh giá Hao Thiên Khuyển, rõ ràng không tin.

"Ta làm cho hắn đến hỏi ngài, nàng hoà giải ngươi nói những lời này, nàng cảm thấy kỳ quái. . ."

"Còn có đâu?"

"Không có. . . Thực không có. . . Chủ nhân. . ." Hao Thiên Khuyển sợ tới mức kém chút khóc ra.

"Ngươi còn không nói thật?" Dương Tiển tức giận đến giương tay dục đánh Hao Thiên Khuyển.

"Nhị ca. . ." Dương Thiền kịp thời ngăn cản xuống dưới, vụng trộm đối Hao Thiên Khuyển sử cái ánh mắt, làm cho hắn chạy mau.

"Ai!" Dương Tiển thở dài một tiếng, bỏ ra Dương Thiền, khoanh tay mà đi.

Bóng đêm chính trầm.

Dương Tiển lập cho trong viện, chống lại thanh lãnh ánh trăng, cảm thấy một mảnh buồn bã.

Rõ ràng không lâu phía trước, bản thân còn cùng tấc lòng ở trong này đối nguyệt tâm sự, thế nào trong nháy mắt chính là thiên nhân cách xa nhau?

"Đồ nhi!" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cầm thẻ tre, chạy tới, hưng phấn nói: "Đồ nhi, đến, ngươi xem, sư phụ câu này có phải không phải viết thật bút pháp thần kỳ sinh hoa a?"

"Thực xin lỗi, sư phụ, đồ nhi hiện tại không có tâm tình." Dương Tiển lạnh giọng đánh gãy Ngọc Đỉnh lời nói.

"Dương Tiển!" Thính Tâm từ bên ngoài đi đến: "Tấc lòng có rơi xuống !"

"Của nàng thi thể ở nơi nào?" Dương Tiển lòng nóng như lửa đốt.

"Ngươi cũng biết ?" Thính Tâm bĩu môi, nói.

"Ai! Nén bi thương a!" Ngọc Đỉnh ở một bên cảm thán.

"Nàng không có chết!" Thính Tâm tức giận trừng mắt Ngọc Đỉnh.

"Thật sự?" Dương Tiển nghe thấy lời này, coi như đã chết tâm lập tức lại sống được. Trong mắt sáng rọi rõ ràng.

"Thuấn biến a!" Ngọc Đỉnh tiếp tục cảm thán.

"Hô —" trốn từ một nơi bí mật gần đó Hao Thiên Khuyển vụng trộm nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Nàng hiện tại ở đâu?" Dương Tiển vội vàng hỏi.

Thính Tâm xem Trứ Dương Tiển kích động vẻ mặt, khó xử nói: "Nàng bây giờ còn không muốn gặp ngươi."

Dương Tiển thần sắc ám ám.

"Dương Tiển, ngươi cùng tấc lòng đến cùng đã xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Dương Tiển quay đầu nhìn nhìn Hao Thiên Khuyển phương hướng, thấp giọng bất đắc dĩ nói: "Nhất định là Hao Thiên Khuyển nói gì đó không nên nói lời nói, thế cho nên. . . Tứ công chúa, phiền toái ngươi chuyển cáo tấc lòng, đã nói Dương Tiển trong lòng không còn có người khác!"

"Hảo!" Thính Tâm gật đầu, trong lòng thập phần động dung."Ta nhất định sẽ hảo hảo khuyên nhủ tấc lòng !"

"Đa tạ!" Dương Tiển vuốt cằm, cảm kích nhìn về phía Thính Tâm.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 29

Đã nhiều ngày Thính Tâm luôn luôn tại tấc lòng lỗ tai biên nhắc tới Trứ Dương Tiển như thế nào như thế nào, khiến cho tấc lòng một cái đầu hai cái đại. Kỳ thực Thính Tâm theo như lời mấy chuyện này nàng lại sao sẽ không biết? Chính là không nghĩ ở nhúng tay trong đó mà thôi, đã đã làm quyết định, sẽ không có thể duẫn cho bản thân có chút do dự dao động!

"Tấc lòng a, Dương Tiển cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển đã đổi trở về thân thể ." Thính Tâm liền mấy ngày này luôn luôn tận tình khuyên nhủ khuyên tấc lòng, cũng không gặp tấc lòng có chút phản ứng, trong lòng không khỏi có chút nhụt chí.

"Nga!" Tấc lòng trên mặt như trước là một bộ chuyện không liên quan chính mình bộ dáng.

"Ai! Quên đi, ta cũng không quản ngươi , còn có nhiều cái chính sự đâu! Dương Tiển cùng Dương Thiền đã nhiều ngày muốn đem Nhược Thủy đuổi về thiên thượng, ta đi xem, chính ngươi cẩn thận suy nghĩ đi, cũng đừng để tâm vào chuyện vụn vặt a!"

"Đưa Nhược Thủy trên trời?" Tấc lòng một ngày này luôn luôn là giống như nước lặng trên mặt rốt cục nổi lên một tia gợn sóng.

"Đúng rồi, như thế nào?"

Tấc lòng cúi mâu."Đưa Nhược Thủy trên trời sao lại như vậy dễ dàng? Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu nhất định sẽ ở nam Thiên môn mai phục trọng binh, này vừa đi định là một hồi ác chiến!"

"Ngươi nói là, không được, ta phải đi nói cho bọn họ, làm cho bọn họ cẩn thận một chút!" Thính Tâm lo lắng nói.

"Ai, ngươi chờ một chút!" Tấc lòng ngăn lại liền muốn ly khai Thính Tâm, không vội không hoãn nói: "Chuyện này ngươi cho là Dương Tiển hội không thể tưởng được sao? Ngươi trước ngồi xuống, ta có việc muốn cùng ngươi nói."

"Chuyện gì?" Thính Tâm nghi hoặc hỏi. Vốn thôi, giống tự bản thân sao trầm ổn mọi người sốt ruột thành như vậy, này tấc lòng thế nào cùng không có việc gì nhân dường như a?

"Nhược Thủy!" Tấc lòng giảo hoạt cười.

"Nhược Thủy?"

"Đối! Lần này Nhược Thủy trên trời nếu là hướng thiên đình đưa ra mang một ít sống sinh mệnh mang về thiên thượng, ngươi nói thiên đình khả hội đáp ứng?" Tấc lòng thử hỏi.

"Sống sinh mệnh? Ngươi có ý tứ gì a?" Thính Tâm không rõ chân tướng nhìn về phía tấc lòng.

"Ngươi tưởng a, Nhược Thủy đã ở thiên đình tịch mịch mấy vạn năm, hiện thời niêm thượng thế gian bụi đất, cảm nhận được sinh mệnh hơi thở, kia còn như thế nào muốn nàng lại đi chịu được như vậy cô độc tịch mịch?" Tấc lòng nói xong, bất tri bất giác khiên ra trong lòng chuyện xưa, cảm động lây.

"Cũng là, kỳ thực Nhược Thủy thật sự thật đáng thương!" Thính Tâm thở dài.

"Đúng vậy! Nhưng là ta nghĩ thiên đình nhất định sẽ không đáp ứng !" Nghĩ đến Vương Mẫu không giữ chữ tín, tấc lòng một trận buồn bực.

"Nhược Thủy trung không thể có sinh linh, nhất là chưa làm phép sinh linh. Thiên đình không cho cũng là không gì đáng trách." Thính Tâm đối này tỏ vẻ bất đắc dĩ.

"Là, nhưng là thiên đình vì có thể nhường Nhược Thủy trên trời, chắc chắn trước đáp ứng, sau đó lại chặn giết này sinh linh."

"Không thể nào? Như vậy chẳng phải là hội thất tín cho tam giới?"

"Ai nha, mặc kệ ! Nói thật, Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, nếu là thiên đình đúng như ta theo như lời như vậy, mời ngươi vạn muốn cứu này sinh linh." Tấc lòng rất ít lộ ra như vậy trịnh trọng thần sắc.

"Yên tâm đi! Nếu là đúng như ngươi theo như lời, ta chắc chắn cứu này sinh linh." Thính Tâm đè tấc lòng thủ, nhường tấc lòng yên tâm.

"Xin nhờ !" Tấc lòng chân thành đối Thính Tâm nói lời cảm tạ. Cám ơn ngươi, Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ. Kỳ thực này đó vốn nên từ ta tự mình đi làm, nhưng là. . . Thôi, Nhược Thủy, ngươi cứu ta một mạng, như thế, ta cũng coi như còn . . .

Làm Thính Tâm tìm được Dương Tiển Dương Thiền đám người thời điểm, Dương Thiền đang ở vì Nhược Thủy thanh lý không sạch sẽ.

"Dương Tiển đại tấc lòng tạ quá Nhược Thủy ân cứu mạng." Dương Tiển hướng về Nhược Thủy làm vái chào, cảm kích nói.

"Ngươi đối Nhược Thủy phát ra hảo vừa thông suốt tì khí, Nhược Thủy cảm thấy hảo oan uổng a!" Nhược Thủy cười nói.

"Là Dương Tiển thị phi không rõ, trách lầm Nhược Thủy, mong rằng thứ lỗi." Dương Tiển áy náy thi lễ.

Chính vào lúc này, Thiên Bồng nguyên soái theo dao trì trở về, thấy đã khôi phục tướng mạo sẵn có Nhược Thủy, kích động nói: "Sạch sẽ , rốt cục sạch sẽ !"

"Nguyên soái, dao trì đáp ứng Nhược Thủy điều kiện sao?" Dương Thiền vội vàng hỏi nói.

"Ân. Dao trì đã đáp ứng Nhược Thủy mang chút có sinh mệnh sinh linh trên trời !" Thiên Bồng hưng phấn nói.

Thính Tâm táp lưỡi, không nghĩ tới tấc lòng nha đầu kia bình thường nhìn qua mơ hồ, không rành thế sự, không nghĩ tới ngay cả này đều có thể đoán!

"Thật vậy chăng? Đa tạ !" Nhược Thủy cao hứng nói."Dương Thiền, phiền toái ngươi dùng Bảo Liên đăng vì ta dẫn đường đi."

"Hảo." Dương Thiền gật đầu.

"Chờ một chút." Dương Tiển ngăn cản đang muốn thi pháp Dương Thiền: "Tam muội ở phía trước, Dương Tiển cản phía sau, đưa Nhược Thủy trên trời sau, thiên đình nhất định hội thiết hạ mai phục, ta cùng với tam muội như có cái gì sơ xuất, Nhược Thủy trở về không xong thiên đình !" Quay đầu đối với Na Tra đám người phân phó nói: "Na Tra huynh đệ, ngươi cùng lí tướng quân ở mặt trên vì ta tam muội dẫn đường, Mai Sơn huynh đệ cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển động phía dưới bảo hộ Dương Tiển."

"Là." Mọi người cùng kêu lên đáp.

"Ta đây đâu?" Thính Tâm gặp Dương Tiển cấp mỗi người đều phân phối nhiệm vụ, cô đơn không có bản thân, liền mở miệng hỏi nói.

"Nơi này trừ bỏ Thiên Bồng nguyên soái ở ngoài, chúng ta đều là thiên đình địch nhân, vì Đông hải, ngươi sẽ không phải đi lên rồi."

Thính Tâm cúi đầu suy tư một hồi, gật gật đầu: "Hảo, vậy ngươi nhóm muốn cẩn thận một chút."

"Đưa Nhược Thủy trên trời sau, Dương Tiển nếu là còn có mệnh ở, liền lập tức cùng tấc lòng bái đường thành thân, nếu là Dương Tiển đã đánh mất tánh mạng, tấc lòng liền phó thác Tứ công chúa ." Dương Tiển trầm giọng nói.

"Hảo!" Thính Tâm cảm giác bản thân hiện tại thật sự thật vui vẻ, vì tấc lòng, bản thân từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên hảo muội muội.

"Các huynh đệ, chúng ta khởi hành đi!" Dương Tiển cao giọng.

"Hảo!"

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 30

"Tấc lòng, Dương Tiển mang theo đại gia cùng nhau đưa Nhược Thủy trên trời đi." Thính Tâm cười nói.

"Nga." Tấc lòng như trước là một bộ buồn bã ỉu xìu bộ dáng.

Thính Tâm bĩu môi, trêu đùa nói: "Nhân gia còn thác ta nói cho ngươi , chờ đưa hoàn Nhược Thủy trên trời sau, nếu hắn còn có mệnh ở lời nói, lập tức cùng ngươi bái đường thành thân đâu!"

Tấc lòng nghe những lời này, nói không kích động là nói dối, nhưng là vô luận thế nào kích động, đều cần phải ức chế, Ngao Thốn Tâm, lúc này đây, ngươi tuyệt đối không có khả năng như vậy ích kỷ!

"Phải không?" Ức chế trụ trong lòng phiên giang đảo hải kích động, trên mặt như trước là nhàn nhạt .

"Uy, ngươi cùng Dương Tiển đến cùng là như thế nào? Thế nào hắn nói muốn cưới ngươi, ngươi liền này phó biểu cảm a?" Thính Tâm hoang mang xem tấc lòng, nàng thật là không rõ , nhắc tới tấc lòng đối Dương Tiển tình ý, liền ngay cả người mù cũng có thể nhìn ra ba phần, nhưng là thế nào Dương Tiển đều phải cưới nàng , nhưng là nàng lại bày ra như vậy một bộ chuyện không liên quan chính mình bộ dáng, làm cho người ta thực tại tâm tắc.

"Không có gì, chính là nghĩ thông suốt một sự tình thôi!" Tấc lòng mỉm cười. Chính là cười bi thương, cười bất đắc dĩ.

"Ngươi nghĩ thông suốt cái gì?"

"Không. . ." Tấc lòng lắc đầu."Đúng rồi, Nhược Thủy thế nào ?"

"Thật đúng là cho ngươi đoán , Nhược Thủy quả thực đưa ra muốn dẫn thế gian sinh linh trên trời, dao trì cũng ứng chuẩn !" Thính Tâm biết rõ tấc lòng là ở nói sang chuyện khác, nhưng cũng vẫn là theo nàng nói. Có một số việc, tổng yếu chính nàng nghĩ rõ ràng mới là.

"Chuẩn ?" Tấc lòng cúi mâu."Không tốt!"

"Như thế nào? Cả kinh nhất chợt ?"

"Ta không là cho ngươi đi thiên đình cứu này sinh linh sao?" Tấc lòng vội la lên.

"Ngọc Đế không là đã chuẩn này sinh linh trên trời sao?"

"Ai nha!" Tấc lòng cấp dậm chân: "Quên đi, cùng ngươi nói không rõ ràng, ta được trên trời một chuyến."

"Ngươi đi có thể làm cái gì? Có Dương Tiển ở đâu, liền tính Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu lật lọng, thì phải làm thế nào đây?"

"Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, có một số việc ngươi không rõ, chính là ta phải phải đi, liền tính là còn Nhược Thủy ân cứu mạng đi!"

"Sự tình gì ta không rõ, ngươi nói cho ta nghe, ta không phải hiểu chưa?"

"Không có thời gian , ta trở về cho ngươi giải thích a."

"Không được, ngươi đi rất nguy hiểm ." Thính Tâm gắt gao túm trụ tấc lòng cánh tay.

"Không có việc gì , ngươi yên tâm đi! Có Dương Tiển ở đâu a!" Tấc lòng một bên trừu ra cánh tay của mình, một bên hảo ngôn khuyên nhủ.

"Ai, tấc lòng. . ." Thính Tâm xem sớm hóa thành hình rồng, đi xa ngàn dặm tấc lòng, vô dụng thở dài .

Nam Thiên môn ngoại, Dương Tiển cùng Mai Sơn các vị huynh đệ tập trung toàn bộ tinh lực đem Nhược Thủy đuổi về thiên hà.

Nhưng là ngay tại muốn đi vào nam Thiên môn là lúc, gặp ngũ ca, Ngũ Cực chiến thần, còn có ở một bên cùng bọn hắn giằng co không dưới Tiểu Kim Ô.

Tiểu Kim Ô thấy Dương Tiển đám người, lập tức phi thân chắn Dương Tiển phía trước, lạnh lùng nói: "Muốn giết Dương Tiển, trước quá ta Tiểu Kim Ô này một cửa."

Dương Tiển đối với Tiểu Kim Ô gật gật đầu, đối với này trên danh nghĩa biểu huynh, trong mắt lần đầu tiên có cảm kích.

"Mau ra tay a, Dương Tiển lực lượng hiện tại toàn bộ tập trung ở Nhược Thủy thượng, đúng là ngàn năm một thuở cơ hội tốt, hiện tại không giết, càng đãi khi nào a?" Ngũ ca nói khẽ với Ngũ Cực chiến thần nói: "Mau ra tay a, muốn kháng chỉ sao, các ngươi!"

"Thiên ca, hiện tại Nhược Thủy toàn bằng Trứ Dương Tiển pháp lực mới không có xông ra thiên áp, nếu chúng ta lúc này giết Dương Tiển, Nhược Thủy lại lần nữa lưu lạc thế gian, chúng ta đã có thể thành tam giới đắc tội nhân, ngươi khả chớ quên, chúng ta là thần!" Bắc Cực Chiến Thần cao giọng nói.

"Dương Tiển lực lượng đến từ chính đối tam giới chúng sinh yêu, đối với chúng ta. . . Chúng ta chưa hẳn chịu đựng được Nhược Thủy!" Nam Cực Chiến Thần phụ hoạ theo đuôi.

"Vạn chút sơ ý, Nhược Thủy xông ra thiên áp, hậu hoạn vô cùng a!"

"Ân. . ." Thiên Không chiến thần lược nhất cân nhắc, đối với ngũ ca giả bộ hồ đồ hỏi: "Ngươi mang đến cái gì ý chỉ?"

"Ngươi trang cái gì hồ đồ a? Nương nương cho các ngươi chặn giết Dương Tiển mật chỉ a!"

"Mật chỉ đâu?"

"Ngươi không phải mới vừa xem qua sao?"

"Tiểu thần đám người không có thấy, tưởng lại nhìn một lần!"

"Ngươi. . ." Ngũ ca chỉ vào Thiên Không chiến thần, tức giận đến nói không ra lời.

"Giả truyền thánh chỉ nhưng là khi quân chi tội, ngươi đem thánh chỉ lấy ra!" Thiên Không chiến thần đột nhiên lớn tiếng quát."Đem giả truyền thánh chỉ người bắt, áp đi dao trì trị tội!"

"Là!" Nam bắc hai Cực Chiến Thần lập tức lên tiếng trả lời.

"Các ngươi đều điên rồi? Các ngươi dám kháng chỉ, vì sao phải làm như vậy?" Ngũ ca giãy dụa hô.

"Bởi vì, chúng ta là thần!" Thiên Không chiến thần nghĩa chính lời nói trả lời.

"Không sai, chúng ta là thần, là thần sẽ làm thần chuyện nên làm, bằng không cùng yêu ma có gì khác nhau đâu?" Tiểu Kim Ô kích động nói.

"Chúng ta vào đi thôi."

"Ân." Dương Tiển đối với Tiểu Kim Ô vuốt cằm. Hơn nữa cảm kích đối với Ngũ Cực chiến thần gật đầu.

Đây là một loại anh hùng tiếc anh hùng tình ý. Bọn họ lập trường bất đồng, nhưng là kiên trì lý niệm cũng là nhất trí , tam giới chúng sinh!

Tấc lòng xem này một màn, vui mừng nở nụ cười, nàng người yêu quả thật là tốt nhất!

Yêu thượng Dương Tiển là nàng cả đời này trung tối kiêu ngạo chuyện!

Chính là lại không là tối chính xác chuyện!

Thiên hà biên, Dương Tiển đồng Mai Sơn huynh đệ, Na Tra đám người hợp lực, hợp lại đem hết toàn lực đem Nhược Thủy đưa tới thiên hà.

Tấc lòng xem chuẩn thời cơ, thưởng ở tại thiên binh thu võng phía trước đem thiên võng thu đi.

Dương Tiển chỉ thấy một cái phi long theo trước mắt nhất quá, ngắn ngủi kinh ngạc sau, lập tức thu liễm tâm thần, đối với Na Tra phân phó nói: "Na Tra, hộ tống tấc lòng!"

"Là!" Na Tra cao giọng đáp.

"Như thế không có nhân ái thiên đình, muốn nó để làm gì?" Dương Tiển vung tay hô to."Các huynh đệ, theo ta một tiếng trống làm tinh thần hăng hái thêm, sát tiến dao trì!"

"Hảo!" Mọi người cùng kêu lên.

Tiểu Kim Ô xem song phương đã hỗn chiến lên, vội vàng bứt ra, vội vàng đã tìm đến dao trì.

"Tiểu Kim Ô tiến đến hộ giá." Tiểu Kim Ô đối với Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu thi lễ, ánh mắt phiêu quá Dương Thiền cập Thiên Bồng, trong lòng trung thất vọng thở dài.

"Hộ giá? Hắc! Hay là dao trì lại nguy cơ đến cần đến dao trì đến hộ giá nông nỗi?" Ngọc Đế lơ đễnh hừ lạnh.

"Dương Tiển đã đem Nhược Thủy đưa tới thiên hà, đang ở thiên áp chỗ cùng thiên binh thiên tướng tác chiến."

"A?" Vương Mẫu cả kinh đứng dậy.

"Tránh ra, cho ta vào đi. . ." Ngũ ca ở bên ngoài khóc kêu vọt tiến vào."Nương nương, tiểu hồ ly có việc khải tấu."

"Nói mau!" Vương Mẫu lớn tiếng vội la lên.

"Ngũ Cực chiến thần kháng chỉ, luôn luôn chờ Dương Tiển đem Nhược Thủy đuổi về thiên hà sau mới bằng lòng động thủ, còn có hắn. . ." Ngũ ca chỉ hướng Tiểu Kim Ô, lại bị Tiểu Kim Ô chán ghét đẩy ra."Đem này phá bánh xe luôn luôn đặt tại tiểu hồ ly trên cổ, ngăn cản tiểu hồ ly đối Dương Thiền đám người ca ca. ." Nói xong so hai cái sát thủ thế."Ngươi xem hắn cho ta nóng a!"

"Được rồi!" Ngọc Đế không kiên nhẫn cả giận nói.

"Lui ra!" Vương Mẫu vội vàng đối với ngũ ca sứ giả ánh mắt.

"Là." Ngũ ca xám xịt thối lui đến một bên.

"Tiểu Kim Ô, ngươi biết tội sao?" Ngọc Đế bất đắc dĩ hỏi.

"Nếu Nhược Thủy có thể thuận lợi tiến vào thiên hà, tiểu thần mặc dù thiên đao vạn quả, cũng sẽ không tiếc!" Tiểu Kim Ô cao giọng.

"Ha ha, ha ha, ha ha ha. . . Đây đều là như thế nào?" Ngọc Đế giận dữ phản cười: "Thiên Bồng kháng chỉ, hằng nga bằng mặt không bằng lòng, Ngũ Cực chiến thần không nghe hiệu lệnh, liền ngay cả trẫm thân nhi tử đều cùng trẫm đối nghịch! Ai nha, đường đường thiên đình a, ai còn khẳng nghe trẫm hiệu lệnh a. . ." Ngọc Đế hơi có chút vô cùng đau đớn ý tứ hàm xúc nói."Các ngươi thực cho rằng trẫm không dám lại trị của các ngươi tội sao? Các ngươi kết quả dùng cái gì như thế lớn mật?"

"Bởi vì chúng ta là thần!" Tiểu Kim Ô giương giọng: "Chúng ta chưa bao giờ cảm thấy bản thân sinh tử so tam giới chúng sinh quan trọng hơn, cho nên, vì duy hộ tam giới chúng sinh, chúng ta có thể lấy sinh mệnh vì đại giới, cũng có thể cãi lại ngài ý chỉ! Chính là đáng tiếc, chúng ta này đó tiểu thần đều minh bạch đạo lý, mà nhất tam giới đứng đầu ngài lại không rõ, còn tại luôn miệng chất vấn người khác vì sao sẽ như vậy? Công đạo tự tại nhân tâm, hiện tại ngài thấy được, ở yêu trước mặt, sở hữu mưu lược quyền mưu đều là như thế không chịu nổi nhất kích! Bệ hạ, thắng bại, dĩ nhiên thật sáng tỏ !"

Châm lạc có thanh.

Ngắn ngủi yên tĩnh sau, Vương Mẫu đứng dậy, ra vẻ uy nghiêm nói: "Tiểu Kim Ô, ngươi không cần nói chuyện giật gân, thiên đình là sẽ không thua !"

"Hừ!" Tiểu Kim Ô thất vọng hừ một tiếng, khom người nói: "Tiểu thần hội lấy tử đến hộ vệ bệ hạ cùng nương nương an toàn!" Chính là, này thiên đình, cái kia cao cao ngồi ở ngự tòa phía trên của hắn thân sinh phụ thân, lại làm cho hắn quá mức thất vọng.

"Báo — Ngũ Cực chiến thần chiến bại, thiên đình binh mã để ngăn không được, chính hướng dao trì phương hướng lui bại mà đến." Một ngày binh tiến vào bẩm báo.

"Ngũ ca, nhanh đi nói cho Dương Tiển, lập tức rời khỏi nam Thiên môn ngoại, bằng không, thiên đình lập tức giết của hắn muội muội Dương Thiền!" Vương Mẫu ngoan thanh.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 31

Thiên đình nội tiếng đánh nhau kinh đến đây nguyên nhân vì ngộ không ra Phật Tổ niêm hoa cười chi ý mà chuồn ra lôi âm tự kim thiền tử.

"A di đà phật." Kim thiền tử phi thân, ngăn cách song phương nhân mã.

"Ngươi là người phương nào?" Dương Tiển đám người nhìn từ trên xuống dưới kim thiền tử.

"A di đà phật." Kim thiền tử hai tay tạo thành chữ thập, miệng niệm phật hiệu."Tên chính là một cái xưng hô mà thôi, lại nói thí chủ trước kia chưa bao giờ nghe nói qua bần tăng, có biết hay không tên cũng không xong."

"Vì sao mà đến?" Dương Tiển hừ lạnh, cũng không ở xưng hô trên vấn đề quá nhiều dây dưa.

"Bần tăng chịu nhân chi thác, đến vì thiên đình giải vây."

"Chịu ai chi thác?"

"Nguyệt cung cung chủ hằng nga tiên tử." Kim thiền tử êm tai nói tới.

"Hằng nga?" Dương Tiển mâu sắc thuấn một cái chớp mắt.

Mai Sơn huynh đệ đám người cũng là đồng dạng hai mặt nhìn nhau.

"Hằng nga tiên tử cũng là thiên đình thần tử, cho ngươi đi đến giải vây cũng là theo lý thường phải làm. Nhưng là thiên đình vô đạo, đã đến mục, vô pháp vì tam giới tạo phúc nông nỗi!" Dương Tiển nhíu mày, cao giọng nói.

"Việc này phi nói hai ba câu có thể nói được thông , nhưng như thế tranh đấu đi xuống, chỉ có thể lưỡng bại câu thương. Không bằng chúng ta đổi cái địa phương, tham thảo cái rõ ràng minh bạch. Như bần tăng thuyết phục không xong thí chủ, thí chủ lại đến tấn công thiên đình không muộn."

Dương Tiển cúi mâu không đáp.

Na Tra xem Trứ Dương Tiển tựa hồ có chút do dự, bước lên phía trước nói: "Nhị ca, đừng nghe này bần tăng nói bậy, chờ tham thảo minh bạch , chúng ta thời cơ cũng liền đã đánh mất!"

Dương Tiển trầm giọng: "Thứ nan tòng mệnh."

"Thí chủ như cố ý tấn công thiên đình, không đề phòng trước lướt qua bần tăng."

"Tốt lắm, nhường Na Tra trước đến hội hội ngươi!" Tiểu Na Tra không cam lòng yếu thế, sẽ xông lên phía trước, lại bị Dương Tiển ngăn lại: "Huynh đệ, vẫn là để cho ta tới đi!" Dứt lời, phi thân đuổi theo sớm đi xa kim thiền tử.

Hai người theo thiên hà luôn luôn đánh ra nam Thiên môn, cuối cùng đi tới một cái tên là hoa quả sơn địa phương.

Dương Tiển lạc đứng ở nhất tảng đá phía trên: "Của ngươi thần thông không kém Dương Tiển, ngươi là cố ý đem Dương Tiển dẫn thiên giới."

"A di đà phật, bần tăng khuyên thí chủ vẫn là bãi binh vì thượng!"

"Như ngươi pháp lực còn hơn Dương Tiển, lại nhường Dương Tiển bãi binh cũng không muộn!" Dương Tiển ngạo nghễ nói.

Dứt lời, hai người nhưng lại nhường đồng thời xuất chưởng, hai cỗ cường đại pháp lực hối giữa không trung bên trong, một khối cự thạch không chịu nổi hai cỗ cường đại pháp lực, "Oành!" Một tiếng nổ, đại thạch lên tiếng trả lời mà liệt.

"A —" Dương Tiển đồng kim thiền tử đều bị bắn ra.

Không biết là khéo vẫn là không khéo, tấc lòng vừa mới đem theo thiên hà trung cứu ra sinh linh giao phó cấp Thính Tâm, nhân trong lòng vướng bận Dương Tiển, liền tưởng lại đi thiên đình coi trọng vừa thấy. Không ngờ vừa vặn gặp bị đẩy lùi Dương Tiển. Tấc lòng vội vàng dược thân tiếp được, ôm Trứ Dương Tiển rơi xuống mặt đất.

"Dương Tiển, ngươi tỉnh tỉnh, ngươi tỉnh tỉnh." Tấc lòng nhẹ nhàng chụp Trứ Dương Tiển kiên, kêu.

Nhưng là Dương Tiển như trước hôn mê bất tỉnh.

"Ai!" Tấc lòng than nhẹ, ngưng tụ pháp lực, đem chân khí thua cho Dương Tiển trong cơ thể.

"Khụ khụ. . ." Dương Tiển từ từ chuyển tỉnh.

"Ngươi tỉnh?" Tấc lòng mỉm cười xem Trứ Dương Tiển.

"Ân." Dương Tiển gật đầu.

"Ngươi không sao chứ?" Tấc lòng có chút lo lắng hỏi.

"Không có việc gì."

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Tấc lòng dài thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

"Ngươi. . ."

"Ngươi. . ."

Không ngờ hai người đồng thời mở miệng, cho nhau liếc nhau, đều ngượng ngùng cúi đầu.

"Ngươi trước tiên là nói đi." Tấc lòng nũng nịu nói.

"Ngươi trong khoảng thời gian này đều ở nơi đó?" Dương Tiển cũng không chối từ, trực tiếp hỏi.

"Ở Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ nơi đó." Tấc lòng cũng không giấu diếm, thản nhiên bẩm báo.

"Kia Tứ công chúa có thể có đem Dương Tiển lời nói chuyển đạt?" Dương Tiển ánh mắt ngượng ngùng loạn phiêu, vạn năm mặt đen thượng trồi lên một chút khả nghi đỏ ửng, trong thanh âm có một tia không dễ phát hiện kích động.

Tấc lòng trong lòng trầm xuống. Nàng tự nhiên minh bạch Dương Tiển nói là cái gì, nhưng là sự cho tới bây giờ, nàng chỉ có giả ngu sung lăng.

"Nói cái gì? Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ mỗi ngày nói nhiều như vậy nói, ta làm sao mà biết là kia một câu?" Tấc lòng giống như vô tội nháy mắt, trong lòng cũng là khẩn trương đòi mạng.

Dương Tiển nghe xong tấc lòng , trong mắt tránh qua một tia kinh ngạc, khả cũng chỉ có một cái chớp mắt, liền khôi phục tự nhiên, trầm giọng nói: "Thôi! Cũng là Dương Tiển bản thân chuyện làm sao tu người kia thuật lại!" Dương Tiển lại nhìn hướng tấc lòng, trong mắt đã tràn đầy chờ mong cùng nhu tình: "Tấc lòng, ngươi khả nguyện. . ."

"Tốt lắm, ngươi còn chịu thương đâu, có chuyện gì không thể về sau lại nói?" Không đợi Dương Tiển nói xong, tấc lòng liền vội vàng đánh gãy, ánh mắt mơ hồ bất định, chột dạ không dám nhìn hướng Dương Tiển.

Tấc lòng vừa dứt lời, Hao Thiên Khuyển, Na Tra cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ đám người liền chạy đi lại.

"Chủ nhân, chủ nhân, khả tìm được ngươi !" Hao Thiên Khuyển vừa vừa rơi xuống đất, liền bôn hướng Dương Tiển.

Tấc lòng vội đứng dậy vì Hao Thiên Khuyển đằng vị trí, Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng không khách khí, một chút liền nhào vào Dương Tiển trong lòng.

"Tốt lắm, không có việc gì ." Dương Tiển nhẹ nhàng vuốt Hao Thiên Khuyển đầu, an ủi nói. Chính là Dương Tiển ánh mắt nhưng vẫn không có rời đi quá kia đạo hồng nhạt bóng hình xinh đẹp.

Tấc lòng nhất nhất nhìn về phía mọi người, nhàn nhạt nói: "Các ngươi đã đến đây, là tốt rồi hảo chiếu cố hắn đi, của hắn thương hẳn là không có chuyện gì ."

"Tam công chúa, ngươi muốn đi đâu a?" Đến cùng là tiểu hài tử tâm tính, Mai Sơn huynh đệ xem bộ dạng này vẫn chưa dám xuất khẩu hỏi, chỉ có tính trẻ con Na Tra hỏi ra mọi người tiếng lòng.

"Ta còn có chút việc, hãy đi về trước ."

Dương Tiển cúi đầu suy nghĩ một chút, liền nói: "Cũng tốt, ngươi đi trước đi, ta quá hai ngày đi tìm ngươi."

Tấc lòng không nói gì, chính là nhẹ nhàng gật gật đầu. Thật sâu , thật sâu nhìn Dương Tiển liếc mắt một cái, phi thân rời đi.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 32

Tấc lòng tự cách Dương Tiển sau, liền một đường hướng Tây Hải chạy đi, vốn là cố nén nước mắt liền rốt cuộc dừng không được chảy xuống dưới, biến thành đồ kinh một đường đều là mưa dầm tầm tã.

Ở cự Tây Hải không đến trăm dặm địa phương, tấc lòng ngừng lại, nguyên nhân là một cái bạch long đồng nhất điều thanh xà triền đấu ở cùng nhau.

Tấc lòng vốn là vô tâm tiến lên hỗ trợ, chính là ở một bên quan khán. Cũng không tưởng kia bạch long thật sự quá yếu, mắt thấy sẽ bị thanh xà áp chế, tấc lòng căn cứ đồng tộc chi nghĩa, hóa thành long thân ra tay tương trợ.

Một phen ác đấu sau, tấc lòng cùng bạch long thắng hiểm thanh xà, thanh xà bại tẩu.

Tấc lòng hóa thành nhân thân, thở hổn hển ngồi sững ở, tức giận trừng mắt nhìn bên người đã biến thành một cái nhẹ nhàng ngọc công tử tiểu bạch long: "Ta nói ngươi hảo hảo cũng là con rồng, thế nào ngay cả điều xà đều đánh không lại a?"

"Cái kia thanh xà ít nhất cũng phải có năm trăm năm đạo hạnh , ta mới là một cái không đủ hai trăm tuổi tiểu long. . ." Tiểu bạch long không phục nhỏ giọng phản bác.

"Thật là có đạo lý a!" Tấc lòng nô nô miệng, không cho là đúng nói.

"Tại hạ tạ quá Tam công chúa ân cứu mạng." Tiểu bạch long đối với tấc lòng khom người vái chào, đều bị cảm kích nói.

"Ngươi nhận được ta?" Tấc lòng kinh ngạc chỉ chỉ bản thân.

"Tại hạ. . . Động Đình hồ Long Cung thái tử Ân Ký." Tiểu bạch long gãi gãi đầu, có chút ngượng ngùng nói.

"Động Đình hồ Long Cung thái tử?"

"Tam công chúa không biết tại hạ sao?" Ân Ký hơi có chút thất vọng xem tấc lòng.

"Ta nên nhận thức ngươi sao?" Tấc lòng nghi hoặc xem tiểu bạch long, ta không biết hắn đi, thế nào này phó bộ dáng? Ở phía trước sau hai ngàn năm trong trí nhớ, hoàn toàn không có Động Đình hồ Long Cung thái tử người này tồn tại a?

"Bốn năm trước, tại hạ đi Tây Hải đề cập qua thân . . ." Ân Ký nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở nói.

"Bốn năm trước?" Suy nghĩ hoàn toàn về tới bốn năm trước ngày, bốn năm trước, nàng vừa mới cứu Dương Tiển. . .

"Là, bốn năm trước, chính là Tây Hải Long vương vẫn chưa đáp ứng cửa này hôn sự." Ân Ký có vẻ có chút ủy khuất nói.

Tấc lòng xem hắn bộ dáng, không khỏi cười nhạo.

Chân chính bốn năm trước, ra vẻ khi đó nàng mới vừa trưởng thành không lâu, lại đúng giá trị là Đông hải đại bá lần đó không biết là mấy vạn tuổi chỉnh thọ, lúc đó tuổi trẻ khí thịnh, một mặt yêu làm náo động, quần áo lửa đỏ y giao sa váy dài, một thanh kiều long đoản kiếm, một khúc kiếm vũ, cả sảnh đường ủng hộ!

Sau, tam giới Thuỷ tộc tiến đến cầu hôn cơ hồ là muốn đạp phá Tây Hải thuỷ tinh cung sàn, bất quá đều là nhường phụ vương cùng đại ca cản trở về, lý do thôi, cực kỳ đơn giản, tam nhi còn nhỏ, vừa mới trưởng thành, tự nhiên muốn cho nàng ở trong nhà ở lâu vài năm.

Đại ca nói, Tây Hải tổng cộng liền nàng như vậy một cái công chúa, phò mã tất là muốn ngàn chọn vạn tuyển, vạn dặm mới tìm được một .

Chính là không đợi phụ vương vì nàng ngàn chọn tế tuyển, nàng, Tây Hải tam công chúa tấc lòng dĩ nhiên cùng nhân tư định rồi chung thân!

Đích xác!

Của nàng hôn phu đổ thật là trong vạn chọn một, thiên hạ cận có anh hào!

Chỉ tiếc, không là Tây Hải lý tưởng trung rể hiền!

Tấc lòng liếc liếc mắt một cái còn tại vẫn thương tâm Ân Ký, sớm đã quên mất trí nhớ lúc này cũng là toàn bộ hồi phục lên.

Nghe nói, này Động Đình Long Cung thái tử ở bốn năm trước đi Tây Hải cầu hôn, vô tình bị cự.

Nghe nói, này Động Đình Long Cung thái tử ở bản thân bị hưu khí hậu đệ ba tháng sau, lại đi Tây Hải cầu hôn, như trước bị cự.

Nghe nói, này Động Đình Long Cung thái tử chung thân, kỳ thực cũng chính là hai năm nhiều năm luôn luôn chưa lập gia đình. . .

Nghe nói, này Động Đình Long Cung thái tử tuyên bố cuộc đời này phi Tây Hải Ngao Thốn Tâm không cưới!

Nghe nói. . .

Ai! Nhiều lắm nghe nói. . .

Tấc lòng nhìn từ trên xuống dưới này bản thân trung thực người ủng hộ, trong lòng một mảnh phiền muộn.

Có lẽ hắn sẽ là một cái hảo phu quân.

"Khụ khụ!" Tấc lòng xấu hổ thanh thanh cổ họng.

"Thật có lỗi, tại hạ thất thố ." Ân Ký hạ thấp người nói.

"Ngươi. . . Khả đón dâu ?" Váy dài đã hạ thủ gắt gao nắm chặt thành một đoàn.

"Ngạch. . . Không từng. . ." Ân Ký tuy rằng kinh ngạc tấc lòng vấn đề, cũng là cung nhiên đáp."Tại hạ từng phát quá nguyện, cuộc đời này phi Tam công chúa không cưới!"

"Ngạch. . ." Tấc lòng có chút xấu hổ phiết quá mức, cường định rồi ổn định tâm thần.

Thật lâu sau, ngay tại Ân Ký cho rằng tấc lòng sẽ không nói nữa thời điểm, tấc lòng đột nhiên mở miệng, chính là Ân Ký thật không ngờ những lời này, đúng là như thế kinh người.

"Nếu như thế, như vậy mười ngày sau, ngươi liền đến Tây Hải cầu hôn đi!" Luôn luôn không có nới ra thủ, nắm chặt càng nhanh chút, móng tay khấu vào trong thịt, cũng không tự biết. Trời biết lúc này nàng, trong lòng đến cùng có bao nhiêu đau, chung quy. . . Đúng là vẫn còn đi tới bước này sao?

"Tam công chúa là nói. . . Là nói. . ." Ân Ký kinh hỉ xem tấc lòng, kích động nói năng lộn xộn.

"Thế nào? Ngươi không đồng ý?" Tấc lòng hơi hơi câu môi, cường khởi động một cái miễn cưỡng có thể xưng là tươi cười cười.

"Làm sao có thể? Nguyện ý! Nguyện ý! Tự nhiên nguyện ý!" Ân Ký vội vàng giải thích.

Xem Ân Ký kích động kinh hỉ khuôn mặt tươi cười, tấc lòng trong lòng đau xót, cùng với hắn liền có thể bảo toàn trụ cha mẹ cùng huynh trưởng thôi? Chính là, Dương Tiển, thực xin lỗi!

Ân nghĩa chưa đoạn tình chưa hết, lại theo thiên nhai hai cách xa nhau!

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 33

Dương Tiển đúng là vẫn còn tiếp nhận rồi thiên đình sắc phong, mang theo Mai Sơn huynh đệ nhất mọi người chờ, chậm rãi về tới quán giang khẩu, làm nổi lên nghe điều không nghe tuyên Tán tiên.

Bóng đêm hơi mát.

Dương Tiển ngồi trên cây đào hạ, trong tay thưởng thức kia khỏa sớm bị hủy Tị Thủy châu.

"Nhưng là đáng tiếc như vậy cái bảo bối." Dương Thiền đều bị tiếc hận nói.

Dương Tiển hé miệng cười: "Mặc dù là bị hủy, cũng là ta tối trân quý ."

"Ha ha. . ." Dương Thiền một cái không nhịn xuống, cười ra tiếng đến."Được rồi, đừng nhìn , chờ lấy về nhà lại chậm rãi xem đi! Ngươi hiện tại có phải không phải muốn cùng ta đi xem sính lễ a?"

"Đều chuẩn bị tốt ?"

"Sớm chuẩn bị tốt , chân nhân nói sáng mai phải đi Tây Hải cầu hôn."

"Làm phiền tam muội !" Dương Tiển thoáng có chút ngượng ngùng nói, vốn thôi, chính hắn một làm ca ca đón dâu, lại muốn muội muội giúp bản thân thu xếp.

"Nhị ca, ngươi về sau nên hảo hảo đối nhân gia, tấc lòng là cái cô nương tốt, đừng cô phụ nhân gia." Dương Thiền mỉm cười nói.

"Tự nhiên." Dương Tiển mỉm cười gật đầu.

Sáng sớm ngày thứ hai, dương phủ mọi người sớm hội tụ đến đại sảnh.

"Làm phiền sư phụ cùng các vị huynh đệ !" Dương Tiển lúc này trên mặt dào dạt là mọi người chưa bao giờ gặp qua tươi cười.

"Yên tâm đi đồ nhi, có sư phụ ở, tự nhiên sẽ cho ngươi mang về đến một cái hảo hảo nàng dâu!" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân phe phẩy càn khôn phiến đắc ý nói.

"Nhị gia đón dâu đây là loại nào việc vui, ta chờ huynh đệ tự nhiên là muốn nghĩa bất dung từ !" Mai Sơn lão đại cười nói.

"Chúng ta đây liền lên đường đi!"

"Các ngươi không tính toán chờ bà mối ?" Ngọc đỉnh lời còn chưa dứt, đã bị bên ngoài truyền đến nũng nịu đánh gãy. Mọi người theo tiếng nhìn lại, chỉ thấy một thân kim giáp Thính Tâm đi đến.

"Tứ công chúa." Dương Tiển vội đứng dậy đón chào.

"Dương Tiển, ngươi về sau nên hảo hảo đợi chúng ta tấc lòng a!" Thính Tâm cười nói.

"Đây là tự nhiên!" Dương Tiển trịnh trọng đáp.

Tây Hải bờ biển.

Một bộ bạch y như ngọc công tử mang theo một đội nhân mã, nâng hồng trù hòm xiểng, chậm rãi đi tới Tây Hải.

"Các ngươi nhưng là đến đây, Long Vương cùng các vị thái tử đã ở thuỷ tinh cung chờ ngài !" Tuần hải dạ xoa cười nghênh đón.

"Long Vương thật sự là nâng đỡ , tại hạ không thắng sợ hãi." Ân Ký khiêm tốn nói.

"Đi nhanh đi, công tử, tiểu nhân cho ngài dẫn đường." Tuần hải dạ xoa lấy lòng nói.

"Làm phiền tướng quân !"

"Di? Tứ công chúa đâu?" Tuần hải dạ xoa về phía sau nhìn nhìn, lại không phát hiện Thính Tâm bóng dáng, nghi hoặc hỏi. Không phải nói Đông hải Tứ công chúa làm bà mối, hội cùng tiền tới cầu hôn sao?

"Tứ công chúa? Cái kia Tứ công chúa?" Ân Ký không rõ chân tướng xem tuần hải dạ xoa.

"Đông hải Tứ công chúa a? Không có tới sao?"

"Ngạch. . . Việc này sao hảo làm phiền Tứ công chúa đâu?"

"Ai, chúng ta đi vào trước đi, nói không chừng Tứ công chúa một hồi bản thân đã tới rồi đâu!"

"Cũng tốt!"

"Ta đi trước Long cung thông báo, ngài đi theo ta."

Làm tuần hải dạ xoa đem Ân Ký đưa thuỷ tinh cung trở lại mặt biển thời điểm, kinh ngạc nhìn đến, một cái lục bào đạo nhân đồng Đông hải Tứ công chúa mang theo một đám người chậm rãi đi tới Tây Hải.

"Tứ. . . Tứ công chúa. . ." Tuần hải dạ xoa cằm kém chút kinh ngạc sau đến.

"Gặp quỷ ?" Thính Tâm cười vỗ một chút tuần hải dạ xoa.

"A!" Tuần hải dạ xoa cả kinh phục hồi tinh thần lại."Tứ công chúa, đây là có chuyện gì a?"

"Cái gì sao lại thế này a?" Thính Tâm không hiểu xem tuần hải dạ xoa.

"Vừa mới không là đến đây nhất bát người sao? Thế nào lại đây nhất ba a? Liền tính dương công tử là Ngọc Đế cháu ngoại trai đi, này sính lễ còn có hai phân đưa ?"

"Ngươi đang nói cái gì, chúng ta liền một phần sính lễ a!" Ngọc đỉnh chân nhân nắm bắt tiểu hồ tử kiêu ngạo nói.

"Một phần? Kia vừa mới. . ."

"Vừa mới như thế nào? Có người đến?" Thính Tâm nghi hoặc hỏi.

"Ân. . ." Tuần hải dạ xoa gật đầu.

"Ai a?"

"Không biết."

"Không biết?"

"Bọn họ nâng sính lễ, ta tưởng dương công tử, liền đem bọn họ lĩnh đi vào. . ." Tuần hải dạ xoa vẻ mặt cầu xin đáp.

"Chân nhân, ta xem việc này có chút không quá thích hợp a!" Thính Tâm nhỏ giọng nói với Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân.

"Ân." Ngọc Đỉnh gật đầu. Xoay người lặng lẽ đối Mai Sơn lão lục nói: "Ngươi nhanh đi quán giang khẩu, đem đồ nhi tìm đến."

"Nga, là!" Lão lục đáp.

"Chẳng lẽ có người cướp cô dâu?" Mai Sơn Lão Tứ nghi hoặc nói.

"Ta xem ai dám? Dám cùng nhị gia cướp cô dâu." Mai Sơn lão đại lòng căm phẫn nói.

"Chân nhân, không bằng chúng ta trước nhập hải xem xem tình huống, như thế nào?" Thính Tâm thấp giọng đề nghị.

"Cũng xong a!" Ngọc đỉnh phe phẩy cây quạt, nói.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 34

Nói Ân Ký đến thuỷ tinh cung sau, Tây Hải Long vương cập ba vị thái tử đều thực tại bị liền phát hoảng.

"Tại hạ Động Đình hồ Ân Ký bái kiến Tây Hải Long vương cập các vị thái tử điện hạ." Ân Ký không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh bái lễ.

"Nga? Là Động Đình hồ Long Cung thái tử a, liệu có cái gì sự sao?" Long Vương tay vuốt chòm râu, uy nghiêm hỏi.

"Tại hạ là tiền tới cầu hôn ."

"Cầu hôn? Cho ai cầu hôn?" Người sảng khoái nói lời cũng sảng khoái Ngao Giác hỏi.

"Tự nhiên là Tam công chúa !" Ân Ký đương nhiên đáp.

"Tấc lòng?" Ngao Lăng e sợ cho sợ bản thân nghe lầm , cao giọng hỏi.

"Đúng là. Tại hạ từng phát quá nguyện, cuộc đời này phi Tam công chúa không cưới!"

"Ngươi nằm mơ! Bốn năm trước không là nhắc đến với ngươi sao, tấc lòng là sẽ không gả cho ngươi !" Ngao Giác tức giận.

"Tam đệ!" Ngao chính trừng mắt nhìn Ngao Giác liếc mắt một cái, ý bảo làm cho hắn lui ra, sau đó xin lỗi nói với Ân Ký: "Xá đệ tuổi nhỏ không càng sự, ân thái tử thiết đừng trách móc."

"Vô sự, vô sự." Ân Ký mỉm cười lắc đầu.

"Ai nha, ngao nhuận lão huynh a, thật lâu không thấy a!" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân còn chưa có vào cửa, liền lớn tiếng nói.

"Ngạch. . ." Tây Hải Long vương mắt thấy nhất lục y đạo nhân tiến vào trong điện, bên người còn đi theo Thính Tâm, liền lường trước người này tất là xiển giáo mười hai kim tiên trung Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân. Xấu hổ nhìn nhìn đứng ở trong điện Ân Ký, vội vàng đứng dậy nghênh hướng Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân: "Các hạ đó là côn luân mười hai kim tiên trung Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân đi?"

"Đúng là!" Ngọc đỉnh vuốt cằm: "Bần đạo nãi nguyên thủy thiên tôn. . . Di, giờ phút này đề sư phụ làm gì? Nghe tốt lắm a, bần đạo nãi chiêu huệ hiển thánh nhị lang chân quân Dương Tiển sư phụ là cũng!" Ngọc Đỉnh kiêu ngạo vân vê râu tử.

"Cửu ngưỡng đại danh a!" Long Vương sang sảng cười nói.

"Thúc phụ." Thính Tâm đối với Long Vương khom mình hành lễ.

"Thính Tâm cũng tới rồi a!" Long Vương từ ái vỗ vỗ Thính Tâm kiên.

"Đại ca, làm sao bây giờ nha?" Ngao Lăng xem xét mắt một bên Ân Ký, đối với ngao chính thấp giọng hỏi nói.

"Ta làm sao mà biết?" Ngao chính nhíu mày.

"Kia làm sao bây giờ? Này. . ." Ngao Lăng khó xử nhìn nhìn Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân, lại nhìn nhìn Ân Ký, lại nhìn nhìn Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân, nhìn nhìn Ân Ký.

"Nhanh đi tìm tấc lòng. . ." Ngao chính cắn răng thấp giọng.

"Nga, đã biết." Ngao Lăng lén lút rời khỏi đại điện, lúc gần đi còn không quên cấp Thính Tâm sử cái ánh mắt.

"Thúc phụ, tấc lòng đâu? Ta đi xem nàng." Thính Tâm tiếp thu đến Ngao Lăng ánh mắt ý bảo, hiểu rõ gật gật đầu.

"Ở kiều âm các đâu, ngươi đi xem đi." Long Vương âm thầm thở dài. Này tam nhi a, thật sự là không nhường nhân bớt lo a!

Quả nhiên. Thính Tâm mới ra thuỷ tinh cung, liền thấy Ngao Lăng nhàn nhã tựa vào trên cột.

"Này đến cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra a?" Thính Tâm sốt ruột hỏi.

"Ta làm sao mà biết a?" Ngao Lăng quán buông tay, vô tội nói.

"Cái gì gọi ngươi không biết a? Người nọ là ai a?"

"Động Đình hồ Long Cung thái tử." Ngao Lăng không cho là đúng đáp.

"Cái gì thái tử? Ai a?"

"Động Đình hồ Long Cung thái tử, bốn năm trước nhắc tới quá thân cái kia."

"Mấy năm trước đến Tây Hải cầu hôn nhân nhiều như vậy, ta thế nào nhớ được a?" Thính Tâm quyệt miệng.

"Chính là cái kia có tiếng con mọt sách!"

"Là hắn a!" Thính Tâm bừng tỉnh đại ngộ.

"Cũng không thôi! Ngươi nói hắn này tốt xấu cũng là con rồng đi? Tuy rằng không là tứ hải hệ, khá vậy là thần long a! Thế nào cùng cái thế gian thư sinh dường như, cả ngày nâng một cái thư gói to, toàn bộ một cái con mọt sách!"

"Kia làm sao bây giờ nha?" Thính Tâm khó xử xem Ngao Lăng.

"Này có cái gì làm sao bây giờ a? Liền hắn kia phó bộ dáng, ngươi nói tấc lòng có thể coi trọng hắn sao? Một hồi đuổi đi là được!" Ngao Lăng bán híp mắt, thuận miệng đáp.

"Cũng là!" Thính Tâm suy nghĩ một chút, cũng cảm thấy tấc lòng có thể coi trọng cái kia con mọt sách khả năng tính cơ bản không có.

"Ai, chờ tấc lòng thành hoàn thân sau, ta phải đi Đông hải cùng đại bá cầu hôn thế nào?" Ngao Lăng đột nhiên để sát vào Thính Tâm, một mặt ái muội hỏi.

"Ai. . . Ai muốn gả cho ngươi a?" Thính Tâm đỏ mặt, rõ ràng khẩu thị tâm phi.

"Nga? Ngươi không đồng ý gả cho ta a!" Ngao Lăng giống như tiếc nuối lắc lắc đầu, trong lòng cũng là sớm cười nở hoa."Vậy ngươi cùng ca nói nói, muốn tìm cái gì dạng a?"

"Chán ghét!" Thính Tâm nhíu mày, phấn quyền nhẹ nhàng tạp hướng Ngao Lăng.

"Nói nói a!" Ngao Lăng nhất quyết không tha cầm lấy Thính Tâm.

"Ngươi như vậy !" Thính Tâm tức giận trừng mắt nhìn Ngao Lăng liếc mắt một cái, đỏ mặt chạy ra.

"Còn thẹn thùng , nha đầu kia!" Ngao Lăng cười to xem nhà mình chuẩn nàng dâu chạy nạn dường như bóng lưng, bước nhanh đuổi theo: "Thính Tâm, đợi ta với a!"

Kiều âm các.

Nói tấc lòng sáng sớm liền rời giường bắt đầu trang điểm trang điểm. Lí tóc mây, bôi phấn vàng, miêu thúy mi, điểm chu môi, đồ son.

Giống nhau không ít, mọi thứ tinh tế.

"Đẹp quá a!" Đang ở vì tấc lòng chải đầu trân ca, không khỏi khen.

Phải không? Có bao nhiêu mĩ?

Tấc lòng xuyên thấu qua thủy tinh kính, thấy một cái bộ dạng minh diễm nữ tử, kia phân xinh đẹp, chỉ sợ cũng là ngay cả xưa nay có tam giới đệ nhất mỹ nhân danh xưng nguyệt cung hằng nga cũng không kém nhiều!

"Oa! Tấc lòng, thật đẹp !" Thính Tâm lôi kéo tấc lòng dạo qua một vòng, không được khen.

"Nào có a?" Tấc lòng e lệ cúi đầu.

"Thế nào không có? Ta dám nói, không ra ba ngày, chúng ta Tây Hải tam công chúa mỹ danh a, tuyệt đối hội truyền khắp tam giới!" Ngao Lăng sang sảng cười nói.

"Cái gì mỹ danh a? Nhị ca quán hội nói bậy ." Tấc lòng hờn dỗi trừng mắt Ngao Lăng.

"Liền ngươi có biết! Lúc này Dương Tiển sợ là muốn tới , ngươi đi tiếp một chút." Thính Tâm xem tấc lòng hồng sắp giọt xuất huyết đến khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, không đành lòng lại đậu nàng . Tùy tiện tìm lý do, đem Ngao Lăng đẩy đi ra ngoài.

"Ngươi nói Dương Tiển đến đây?" Nghe thấy Dương Tiển đến đây, tấc lòng trên mặt tươi cười nháy mắt đọng lại, vừa mới vẫn là đỏ tươi khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, lúc này cũng là một mảnh trắng bệch.

"Là nha, tuy có chút không hợp quy củ, nhưng nói đến cùng kia cũng là bọn hắn nhân gian quy củ, chúng ta long tộc không này quy củ !" Thính Tâm xem tấc lòng sắc mặt có chút không đúng, tưởng Dương Tiển tới cầu hôn, không phù hợp này thế gian cầu hôn khi quy củ lễ tiết, sở lấy an ủi nói.

"Hắn. . . Hắn tới cầu hôn?" Tấc lòng đồi ngồi ở ghế tựa, tinh thần có chút hoảng hốt.

"Là, hắn tới cầu hôn, ngươi có bằng lòng hay không đáp ứng?" Thính Tâm rốt cục nhìn ra tấc lòng không đúng, thở dài, ngưng trọng hỏi.

"Tới cầu hôn chỉ có hắn sao?"

"Cái kia Động Đình hồ Long Cung thái tử là ngươi tìm đến? Vì sao?" Thính Tâm kinh sợ.

"Ngươi không là cũng cảm thấy ta cùng với hắn sẽ liên lụy đến Tây Hải sao?" Tấc lòng rốt cục ngẩng đầu chống lại Thính Tâm ánh mắt. Bảy phần bất đắc dĩ, ba phần không đành lòng.

"Nhưng là hắn hiện tại đã tiếp nhận rồi thiên đình sắc phong. . ." Thính Tâm sửng sốt, thì thào nói nói.

"Vậy càng không có thể!" Tấc lòng vội vàng đánh gãy Thính Tâm lời nói: "Thiên quy. . . Là không được thần tiên động phàm tâm a! ! !" Nhịn lâu lắm nước mắt, rốt cục vẫn là vỡ đê mà ra.

"Cho nên. . . Vậy ngươi cũng không cần phải gả cấp những người khác a?" Thính Tâm đau lòng xem này tự □□ tốt muội muội.

"Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, ta thật sự thật thương hắn, thật yêu thật yêu! Nhưng là ta cần phải buông tha cho, cần phải. . ." Khóc không thành tiếng.

"Tấc lòng a, ngươi đây là đang ép bản thân a! Ngươi đây là tội gì?" Thính Tâm ôm tấc lòng, tỷ muội hai người khóc làm một đoàn.

"Chỉ có, chỉ có như vậy , ta không thể lại liên lụy Tây Hải , thiên đình sẽ không lấy Dương Tiển thế nào, nhưng là Tây Hải. . . Lại thế nào thoát được quá?"

"Ta đáng thương muội muội a!" Thính Tâm ai đỗng khóc nói.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, Chương 35

Thuỷ tinh cung nội, mặt ngoài bình tĩnh dưới, cũng là sóng ngầm mãnh liệt.

"Tam công chúa đến — "

Theo ngoài điện tôm binh cao giọng, phòng trong mọi người xôn xao đứng lên. Tây Hải Long vương trong lòng sớm là lệ rơi thành sông. Ngươi nói ta thế nào liền sinh như vậy cái nữ nhi a? Suốt ngày chuốc họa không nói, điều này sao lâm thành thân , còn như vậy bỗng chốc. . . Ôi uy, ta này khỏa long tâm a. . .

"Nữ nhi bái kiến phụ vương." Tấc lòng đối với Long Vương thản nhiên cúi đầu. Nhìn chung quanh trong điếm mọi người, lại duy độc cố nén không dám nhìn hướng Dương Tiển. Lúc này nàng, cảm thấy bản thân đúng là như vậy yếu ớt, xa không bằng bản thân tưởng tượng như vậy kiên cường.

Rất nhiều năm sau, mỗi khi tấc lòng nhớ tới Dương Tiển thời điểm, đều sẽ nhịn không được hỏi bản thân, nếu là lúc đó bản thân không có nhịn xuống, nhìn Dương Tiển, có phải hay không hết thảy đều không giống với ? Bản thân còn có phải hay không gả cho Ân Ký?

"Tam công chúa. . ." Ân Ký dẫn đầu đứng dậy, đón đi lên.

Tấc lòng đối với Ân Ký hơi hơi nở nụ cười một chút, trọng thi duyên hoa trên mặt, tuy là như trước khó nén tụy sắc, lại như trước minh diễm động lòng người.

"Tấc lòng." Dương Tiển trong tay nắm chặt mặc phiến, từng bước một hướng tấc lòng đi tới. Ngay từ đầu lão lục nói có người hướng tấc lòng cầu hôn, hắn còn lơ đễnh, cho dù là ở thủy tinh tận mắt gặp cái kia cái gọi là tình địch, hắn đều vẫn là không có để ở trong lòng, hắn luôn luôn đều là như vậy tự tin, đối hắn cùng tấc lòng cảm tình như vậy có tin tưởng, rất tin không nghi ngờ. Nhưng là tự tấc lòng xuất hiện, liền luôn luôn tận lực lảng tránh hắn, Dương Tiển tâm, không khỏi hoảng lên.

"Đồ con dâu a, ngươi khả xem như xuất ra a!" Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân cười hì hì nghênh đón, cũng không tưởng tấc lòng lược một bên thân, sử vừa muốn đi chụp tấc lòng thủ xấu hổ đứng ở giữa không trung.

"Chân nhân nói đùa, tấc lòng cùng dương công tử cận là bằng hữu chi nghĩa, này đồ con dâu danh xưng, là vạn không dám nhận !" Tấc lòng cười trả lời. Tươi cười hào phóng thỏa đáng, không có chút mềm mại làm ra vẻ. Nhưng là cũng chỉ có minh bạch hết thảy Thính Tâm, tài năng xem xuất ra, nàng lúc này bi thương cùng tuyệt vọng.

"Này. . . Này. . ." Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân ngượng ngùng thu tay.

Không để ý tới mọi người các màu vẻ mặt, tấc lòng thẳng đi đến Long Vương phía trước, thẳng tắp quỳ xuống: "Nữ nhi nguyện gả cùng Ân Ký làm vợ, mong rằng phụ vương chu toàn." Trong mắt mang theo di động nước mắt, trùng trùng khấu ba cái vang đầu.

Một tiếng một tiếng lại một tiếng, thanh thanh đều là khấu ở tại Dương Tiển trong lòng, một chút một chút , tạp Dương Tiển tâm lực mệt nhọc hết sức.

"Vì sao?" Dương Tiển bán ngồi xổm tấc lòng trước mặt, không tiếng động hỏi.

"Đối — không — khởi —" tấc lòng không tiếng động trả lời.

Dương Tiển nắm lên tấc lòng cánh tay, hóa thành một đạo lưu quang, biến mất ở mọi người tầm mắt trong vòng.

Bờ biển thượng, Dương Tiển đem tấc lòng gắt gao ôm vào trong dạ, gắt gao , gắt gao , phảng phất muốn đem tấc lòng dung tiến thân thể của chính mình lí một loại.

"Vì sao?" Lại một lần nữa, thống khổ hỏi.

"Đã quên ta đi, Dương Tiển." Tấc lòng thấp giọng nói.

Dương Tiển đem tấc lòng nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra, tự giễu một loại ngoéo một cái khóe môi: "Đã quên? Ngươi không biết là chậm chút?"

"Dương Tiển, ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới, cũng cho chúng ta cũng không thích hợp?" Tấc lòng phiết quá mức, không đành lòng lại thấy Dương Tiển thương tâm vẻ mặt.

"Không thích hợp?" Dương Tiển lắc đầu."Vì sao hội không thích hợp?"

"Có lẽ ta đều không phải ngươi lý tưởng trung lương thê, có lẽ ta sẽ đồng ngươi cãi nhau, chọc giận ngươi, cho ngươi phiền lòng. . ."

"Sẽ không ! Ngươi muốn như thế nào, đều hảo!"

"Dương Tiển, ngươi đã là thần tiên , thần tiên là không được nhúc nhích phàm tâm !" Sợ bản thân chống cự không xong Dương Tiển thâm tình, tấc lòng kích động hô to.

"Cho ngươi, Dương Tiển tình nguyện dựng thẳng kỳ vì yêu!" Dương Tiển tiến lên một bước, bắt lấy tấc lòng thủ, trịnh trọng nói.

Dựng thẳng kỳ vì yêu, nhiều quen thuộc lời nói a? Dương Tiển nếu là ngàn năm phía trước ngươi khẳng như thế đối đãi, nên có bao nhiêu hảo?

"Dương Tiển, ngươi có thể có nghĩ tới chúng ta ở cùng nhau hậu quả? Không là ngươi ta, là Tây Hải." Tấc lòng xoay người, nhìn về phía mặt biển. Thanh âm trầm thấp.

"Chỉ cần có Dương Tiển ở, đều có biện pháp nhường thiên đình không trách tội Tây Hải!" Dương Tiển đoạn thanh.

"Không! Ngươi làm không được, ta cũng làm không được. Cho dù ngươi có thể làm đến, nhưng là ta cũng không thể, không dám lại đi đổ, dùng ta toàn gia nhân an nguy, lại đi đổ ngươi ta trong lúc đó một cái không xác định!" Lệ, mãnh liệt mà ra.

"Ngươi không tin ta?" Dương Tiển kinh sợ nhìn về phía tấc lòng.

"Không là không tin, là không dám a!" Tấc lòng thất thanh.

"A!" Dương Tiển cười lạnh, ngẩng đầu nhìn trời, thanh âm chứa đựng nồng đậm hận ý: "Ta đổ muốn nhìn, ngươi ta thành thân, thiên đình có thể làm khó dễ được ta? Lại dám đem Tây Hải như thế nào?"

"Dương Tiển, buông tay đi. . . Ta cầu ngươi buông tay đi. . . Ta thật sự không thể lấy toàn bộ Tây Hải làm tiền đặt cược. . . Phụ vương là Tây Hải Long vương, lệ thuộc thiên đình, dao trì nếu là tưởng tận lực tìm tra, thật sự quá mức dễ dàng, ngươi hộ được một lần hai lần, nhưng là lại hộ không xong ngàn thứ trăm thứ, huống hồ Tây Hải nhiều người phức tạp, ngươi. . . Cũng hộ không đi tới nha! Tây Hải mọi người không là Mai Sơn huynh đệ, có thể cho ngươi mang theo trên người, đó là vẻn vẹn nhất hải Thuỷ tộc a!" Tấc lòng bi thanh, ai đỗng loại tình cảm rõ ràng.

Nếu là sớm suy nghĩ cẩn thận này đó, có phải không phải sau hết thảy đều sẽ không phát sinh?

Dương Tiển bình tĩnh nhìn chằm chằm tấc lòng, ánh mắt từ ngay từ đầu phẫn nộ biến thành ai đỗng, cuối cùng một chút biến thành bất đắc dĩ cùng không tha.

Nhưng vẫn còn một chút, một chút buông ra cầm lấy tấc lòng thủ, lảo đảo lui hai bước.

"Hắn. . . Hội đãi ngươi được không?"

"Hắn hội thiệt tình đối đãi, ta cũng hội toàn tâm đợi hắn!"

"Kia liền hảo!"

"Dương Tiển, đã quên ta đi, đi tìm một đáng giá ngươi đi yêu nữ tử!"

"Dương Tiển không dám, cũng sẽ không thể quên." Cuộc đời này cũng sẽ không thể yêu thượng những người khác.

Tấc lòng, đã ở tình thân cùng tình yêu trung, ngươi lựa chọn là tình thân, như vậy ta liền cùng ngươi cùng nhau đến thủ hộ này phiến hải, nhà ngươi!

Thật sâu đối diện, trong mắt chỉ có lẫn nhau yên tĩnh, cuộc đời này sợ là sẽ không lại có.

"Dương Tiển. . . Ngươi yêu ta sao?" Thật lâu sau, tấc lòng run run hỏi. Quấn quanh hai ngàn nhiều năm vấn đề, vẫn là nhịn không được hỏi xuất ra. Chính là mở miệng liền đã là hối hận. Thôi, đây là cuối cùng một lần ! Thật là cuối cùng một lần !

"Dương Tiển tự nhiên. . ." Không chờ Dương Tiển nói xong, tấc lòng xông lên phía trước, gắt gao che Dương Tiển miệng, xấp xỉ cầu xin thấp nam: "Không, không muốn trả lời ta. Không muốn cho ta thật vất vả hạ quyết định quyết tâm lại dao động!"

"Tấc lòng. . ." Dương Tiển một tay lấy tấc lòng lãm trong ngực trung, như vậy nhanh, nhanh nhường tấc lòng kém chút hít thở không thông.

"Dương Tiển nếu quả có một ngày Vương Mẫu cho ngươi đi thiên thượng làm quan, không cần đi, nhất định không cần đi!" Tấc lòng rên rỉ.

"Trên trời làm quan?" Không hiểu trung mang theo khinh thường.

"Đừng hỏi ta vì sao, đáp ứng ta tốt sao?"

"Hảo!" Dương Tiển gật đầu.

"Dương Tiển, chúc phúc ta đi, ta cũng sẽ đồng dạng chúc phúc của ngươi!"

Dương Tiển, ta sẽ dẫn đối với ngươi yêu, vượt qua ta sau này mỗi một thiên, ta sẽ đem ngươi thật sâu phóng dưới đáy lòng, không được bất luận kẻ nào đụng chạm, bao gồm ta bản thân!

Không bỏ được khi, yêu trong lòng trước!

Tới bỏ được khi, yêu đã tận xương!

Toàn văn hoàn

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, phiên ngoại

Ta ngồi ở bên bờ, đối với sáng tỏ sáng ngời ánh trăng, ánh mắt xem cũng là một đôi ánh vàng rực rỡ khuyên tai.

Như vậy phổ thông khuyên tai kỳ thực cũng không hiếm thấy, không nói Tây Hải, chỉ nói Động Đình hồ, so này trân quý xinh đẹp trang sức sẽ không biết bao nhiêu, nhưng là này đối khuyên tai, ta lại trân quý một ngàn nhiều năm, chính là lại một lần đều không có mang quá.

Chỉ vì đây là hắn đưa .

Cẩn thận vuốt ve kia mặt trên lưu vân văn, nghe nói đó là hắn tự tay khắc đi lên .

Trong nháy mắt ngàn năm đã qua, ta gả cùng Ân Ký đã có ngàn năm, này quả nhiên là một cái không đồng dạng như vậy một ngàn năm, ta tận lực đi thay đổi hết thảy, nỗ lực không nhường bi kịch lại tái diễn.

Cũng may, hết thảy đều ở hạnh phúc sống qua!

Ta thành thân sau không lâu, nhị ca liền đi Đông hải cầu hôn, sớm hai ngàn năm nên hạnh phúc ở cùng nhau hai người, rốt cục ở cùng nhau !

Thật sự không dám đi tưởng, tại kia hai ngàn năm thời gian trung, Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ là thế nào Ninja âu yếm người bị vĩnh tù vô vọng đáy biển, lại đối ta này đầu sỏ gây nên một chữ cũng không nói, như trước quan tâm yêu thương. Xem ta cùng với Dương Tiển ngày ngày tranh cãi, nàng phải là thế nào đau lòng cùng khổ sở? Cũng khó trách nàng hội như vậy giúp đỡ Dương Thiền cùng trầm hương, bởi vì cái loại này cùng người yêu ngăn thống khổ, sợ là không ai so nàng càng có thể thể hội!

Hiện thời, bản thân cuối cùng có thể trả lại cho nàng một cái nguyên bản liền thuộc loại của nàng hạnh phúc!

Còn có tam ca, hiện thời như trước là kia phó phong lưu tiêu sái bộ dáng, lúc trước bản thân hao hết tâm tư, dù sáng dù tối giảo hắn cùng vạn thọ Long cung vị kia hôn sự, cuối cùng là miễn của hắn xà bàn sơn tai ương.

Bởi vì dương phủ không có bản thân ở, Dương Tiển cùng của hắn kia giúp huynh đệ kết nghĩa tự nhiên là ngày ngày ở cùng nhau, Dương Thiền tự nhiên cũng không có độc tự một người đi Hoa Sơn. Không có như vậy cô độc Dương Thiền, tự nhiên không hề động phàm tâm.

Không có lưu ngạn xương, tự nhiên cũng không có lưu trầm hương.

Một ngàn năm a! Này một ngàn năm tưởng thật quá phong phú mà lại thanh thản.

Ta cùng với Ân Ký cũng được cho là thần tiên quyến lữ, ta nỗ lực làm nhất thê tử tốt, vì hắn sinh nhi dục nữ, giúp chồng dạy con. Cũng là là cử án tề mi, tương kính như tân. Ta cho hắn ta có thể cho hết thảy, chính là trừ bỏ yêu!

"Mẫu thân, mẫu thân, " một cái non nớt thanh âm đánh gãy của ta suy nghĩ. Ta quay đầu hướng hắn vẫy tay.

"Ngươi lại đang nhìn ánh trăng a? Này ánh trăng có cái gì đẹp mắt a?" Tiểu nhi quấn quít lấy cánh tay của ta làm nũng.

Ta ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng giắt cho thiên thượng ánh trăng.

Bởi vì ta tưởng, chỉ có đang lúc này, ta cùng hắn coi như là có một chút liên hệ !

Bởi vì, chúng ta ở làm đồng dạng sự tình!

Một ngàn năm không thấy , hắn hoàn hảo sao?

"Mẫu thân. . ." Gặp ta không đáp, tiểu nhi không chịu nổi vắng vẻ túm của ta vạt áo.

"Giản Nhi ngoan." Ân Giản, con ta, năm nay cũng có bảy tuổi .

Ta sinh của hắn thời điểm khó sinh, suýt nữa muốn mạng của ta, sinh hạ hắn sau, ta cố ý muốn đem hắn lấy tên vì giản. Lý do là ta hi vọng hắn có thể vô cùng đơn giản, bình an vượt qua cuộc đời này.

Khả là chân chính nguyên nhân cũng là chỉ có ta tự mình biết nói. Khi ta nhìn lần đầu gặp đứa nhỏ này thời điểm, ta kinh ngạc phát hiện, đứa nhỏ này ánh mắt thế nhưng quá mức giống người nọ. Rất kỳ quái, rõ ràng không có nhậm quan hệ như thế nào, nhưng là cũng là thần kỳ giống nhau.

Ta luôn luôn cố chấp cho rằng đây là trên trời nhân từ, bù lại chúng ta kia một ngàn năm vô tử tiếc nuối, cho nên cố ý vì hắn lấy tên vì giản.

Ta không biết như vậy, Ân Ký có biết hay không của ta dụng ý, nhưng là hắn lại chỉ tự chưa đề, đối với Giản Nhi lại đau lại yêu. Chính là mặc kệ như thế nào, ở trong lòng ta, đúng là vẫn còn đối lại hắn thêm nhất trọng áy náy.

"Mẫu thân, ngày mai chúng ta đi vạn quật sơn tìm Hồ muội dì ngoạn, được không được?"

Ta cười mỉm chi xem hắn: "Là tìm Hồ muội dì, vẫn là nhìn tiểu ngọc muội muội a?"

"Đương nhiên là Hồ muội dì ! Tiểu ngọc muội muội có cái gì hảo ngoạn? Cả ngày chỉ biết ngủ, là cái đại đồ lười!" Tiểu gia hỏa quật cường nói.

"Nga? Nguyên lai Giản Nhi không thích tiểu ngọc muội muội a! Nhưng là lần trước là ai nhìn thấy tiểu ngọc muội muội sẽ không buông tay đâu?"

"Cũng không phải không thích. . ." Tiểu gia hỏa ngượng ngùng phản bác.

Trong lòng ta âm thầm thở dài, nhiều quen thuộc cảnh tượng a, chẳng qua nhân lại thay đổi.

Này nhất nghìn năm qua, ta thường đi nhìn xem Hồ muội, nàng cùng ngũ ca hiện thời tốt lắm, ngũ ca người này tuy rằng không là cái gì người tốt, nhưng đối Hồ muội cũng là là thật tâm.

Hồ muội đứa nhỏ vừa mới mãn một tuổi, ta đã nghĩ đem kia đứa nhỏ muốn đi lại làm nàng dâu !

Đối với tiểu ngọc, ta cuối cùng là có thêm một tia áy náy . Huống chi, ta đem nhân gia hôn phu làm không có, tổng yếu còn đưa người ta một cái mới là!

"Ngươi Dương Thiền dì ngày mai muốn tới. . ." Ta nói khẽ với Giản Nhi nói.

"Nga!" Giản Nhi phẫn nộ sờ sờ cái mũi."Vậy được rồi, ngày sau đi Hồ muội dì gia."

"Hảo." Ta cười gật đầu.

Ta thường cùng Dương Thiền sum vầy, nhưng không là ở Động Đình hồ, chính là ở Hoa Sơn, nếu không chính là không câu nệ kia chỗ, khả tóm lại ta không lại đi quá quán giang khẩu, cũng không lại đi quá dương phủ.

Ngàn năm thời gian, kia chỗ trạch viện, cũng không có theo thời gian trôi qua, mà ở của ta trong trí nhớ trở nên mơ hồ, tương phản, cũng là thủy chung như nhất rõ ràng.

Giống như của hắn chủ nhân một loại, ở trong lòng ta, vĩnh viễn sẽ không phai màu.

Một ngàn năm , vô luận cố ý vẫn là vô tình, chúng ta thủy chung không từng gặp lại.

Nhưng là ta biết, hắn sẽ không quên ta, như nhau ta sẽ không quên hắn!

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, phiên ngoại

Đêm trầm như nước.

Ta ngồi ở nóc nhà thượng, trong tay thưởng thức một viên óng ánh trong suốt minh châu.

Ngàn năm không thấy, nàng còn hảo?

Tự ngày ấy Tây Hải từ biệt, đã có ngàn năm không thấy, chính là ngàn năm trung, ta lại chưa bao giờ quên quá nàng.

Nhất nhăn mày cười, bi vui vẻ, tựa như hôm qua.

Nghe tam muội nói, nàng quá rất khá, thật hạnh phúc.

Nghe Hồ muội nói, nàng cùng phu quân cảm tình tốt lắm, phu quân đối nàng rất là sủng ái.

Nghe Tứ công chúa nói, nàng có con trai, lấy tên tên là giản.

Mấy năm nay, ta mặc dù chưa thấy qua nàng một mặt, nhưng là lại có thể theo mọi người trong miệng biết được của nàng tình huống.

Ta nghĩ, nàng quá hảo, liền hảo!

Chính là, vì sao càng muốn tên là giản đâu?

Ngao Lăng nói, nàng hi vọng đứa nhỏ có thể vô cùng đơn giản, bình an.

Ta lắc đầu, cười yếu ớt, không nói.

Của nàng hôn lễ, ta đúng là vẫn còn không có đi, ta nghĩ nàng là cũng sẽ không thể hi vọng ta đi đi!

Ngày đó nàng đem Tị Thủy châu hóa thành khuyên tai đưa cho ta khi, ta liền tồn cái niệm tưởng, nghĩ một ngày nào đó, nhất định phải đưa còn nàng một đôi khuyên tai.

Theo khắc hình đến tế điêu, đều từ ta tự tay hoàn thành, chưa bao giờ giả người kia tay, ngay cả ta bản thân cũng không từng nghĩ vậy song phát súng kia nắm kích tay còn có thể tay cầm khắc đao, làm nổi lên này tinh tế sống.

Ta nghĩ , ở của chúng ta đêm tân hôn, đưa cho nàng, tự tay mang cho của nàng nhĩ sườn.

Chỉ tiếc, sợ là không thể !

Cũng thế, thác tam muội mang đi cho nàng, liền tính là của ta hạ lễ thôi!

Ta biết, tam muội có chút không đành lòng. Nhưng là ta Dương Tiển chưa bao giờ là không quả quyết người, nàng như tưởng lại không quấy rầy nhau, ta liền tuyệt không dây dưa.

Này một ngàn năm, đồng huynh đệ môn đàm luận cổ kim, uống rượu săn thú, hảo không thoải mái!

Chính là ở từng cái có ánh trăng buổi tối, đều sẽ ngồi ở nóc nhà, xem trắng như tuyết ánh trăng, tưởng niệm kia đạo tịnh lệ hồng nhạt.

Nàng là thích ánh trăng đi? Ta như vậy nghĩ.

Nhưng là ta nghĩ, nàng vĩnh viễn sẽ không biết, của nàng xuất hiện, gây cho ta thế nào cảm động cùng dũng khí, nàng, chính là ta vô tận trong bóng đêm kia mạt ánh trăng!

Gia phùng biến đổi lớn, tận mắt thấy phụ thân cùng đại ca chết thảm; nỗ lực học nghệ, lại chung quy không có cứu được mẫu thân. Ta nghĩ nhân sinh của ta chính là một cái bi ai, trừ bỏ tam muội, ta không biết ta sống sót động lực là cái gì?

Thẳng đến của nàng xuất hiện.

"Ta duy trì ngươi!"

Đây là lần đầu tiên có người đối với ta như vậy nói.

Cũng chính là những lời này, nhường nàng trụ vào trong lòng ta.

Sau đủ loại, bất quá là thuận theo tự nhiên.

Theo hòm xiểng trung tìm ra một căn bạch lăng, ngàn năm thời gian vẫn chưa có gì biến hóa, như trước như vậy làm sạch hạt bụi nhỏ bất nhiễm.

Ngày đó ta cố ý đem nàng khí đi, xem nàng thương tâm nỉ non, xem nàng cho phép cất cánh bạch lăng, đương thời ta lại có một tia đau lòng quấn quanh trong lòng gian. Vụng trộm đem bạch lăng thu hảo, cũng không tưởng, nhưng lại bỗng chốc trộm ẩn dấu một ngàn năm.

"Dương thúc thúc, ngươi cầm trong tay là cái gì a?" Là Ngao Lăng tiểu nhi tử ngao khâm.

Ta cùng với Ngao Lăng dù chưa làm thành cữu tế, lại thành tri giao bạn tốt, cách cái ba năm ngày, tổng yếu tới tìm ta tự thượng một phen, có khi nói chuyện phiếm vài câu, có khi phẩm trà uống trà, có khi cũng là thuần túy uống rượu. Bất quá của hắn tửu lượng cực kém, mỗi khi uống say đều là đều bị tiếc hận nói với ta, nếu là lúc trước tấc lòng gả cho ta, nên có bao nhiêu hảo.

Ta làm sao không là như thế này tưởng? Chỉ tiếc không có nếu!

"Dương thúc thúc, hỏi ngươi nói đâu!" Tiểu ngao khâm bĩu môi, ủy khuất xem ta.

"Thực xin lỗi a, Dương thúc thúc không có nghe thấy." Ta cực có nhẫn nại dỗ hắn.

Ta luôn luôn đều là thích đứa nhỏ .

"Dương thúc thúc, ngươi hạt châu này tử thật khá, có thể hay không tặng cho ta a?"

"Này không được." Ta vỗ vỗ ngao khâm đầu, cười nói: "Ngươi thích cái gì cũng tốt, chính là hạt châu này tử không được."

"Vì sao?"

"Bởi vì này là thúc thúc một cái thật quan trọng hơn cố nhân đưa cho thúc thúc !"

Tấc lòng, chúng ta có bao nhiêu lâu không có gặp qua ?

Vẻn vẹn một ngàn bốn trăm ba mươi hai năm lại bảy tháng linh ba ngày!

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, phiên ngoại

Này ngày Dương Tiển săn thú trở về nhà, trùng hợp đi ngang qua Hoa Sơn, liền nghĩ thuận tiện tiếp tam muội cùng nhau trở về.

Không nghĩ vừa mới tiến vào Hoa Sơn, liền thấy ở Dương Thiền tự tay trồng loại đào trong rừng, có một bảy tám tuổi đại hài đồng.

Kia hài đồng sợ là lạc đường, chính là lại quật cường không khóc không nhượng, cường trang trấn định bộ dáng tìm kiếm đường ra.

Bất quá ở đại nhân trong mắt xem ra, lại như trước là nơi nơi loạn chuyển.

"Ngươi là lạc đường sao?" Dương Tiển bất tri bất giác hiện thân hình, ôn hòa hỏi.

"Ngươi là ai?" Bé xoay người, đề phòng xem Trứ Dương Tiển.

Ngay tại thấy rõ bé bộ dạng khi, luôn luôn lấy trấn định bình tĩnh xưng Dương Tiển, đúng là bỗng chốc sững sờ ở sảng khoái tràng.

Cặp kia đôi mắt, tưởng thật rất quen thuộc!

Hắn là ai vậy? Dương Tiển trong đầu nhanh chóng xuất hiện này nghi vấn.

Sớm dùng thiên nhãn xem qua của hắn chân thân, là một cái ngân bạch trung lộ ra hồng nhạt tiểu long.

Chính là. . . Long tộc. . .

"Của ngươi cha mẹ là ai?" Xuất khẩu thanh âm lại có một tia không dễ phát hiện run run.

"Ta là Động Đình hồ Long cung vương tôn!" Kiêu căng vẻ mặt cùng năm đó nhân, không có sai biệt.

"Ngươi là Giản Nhi" Dương Tiển không biết hiện tại bản thân kết quả là thế nào tâm tình, là kích động vẫn là bi thương?

Ngàn dư năm không thấy, cũng không tưởng tiên kiến đến cũng là của nàng đứa nhỏ!

"Ngươi làm sao mà biết được?" Bé nghi hoặc xem Trứ Dương Tiển.

"Ngươi mẫu thân nhưng là Tây Hải tam công chúa?"

"Ngươi nhận thức ta nương?"

"Ta là ngươi Dương Thiền dì ca ca, ngươi bảo ta Dương thúc thúc đi!" Dương Tiển bình phục một chút tâm tình, xem như trả lời nói.

"Nga, Dương thúc thúc!" Tiểu Ân Giản nháy mắt cẩn thận đánh giá này tự xưng là bản thân Dương thúc thúc nhân.

"Nhưng là lạc đường ? Ta mang ngươi đi đi ra ngoài đi!" Dương Tiển trìu mến sờ sờ Ân Giản đầu.

"Nhưng là nương nói, gặp được khó khăn muốn bản thân giải quyết, không thể y dựa vào người khác." Tiểu Ân Giản cúi đầu nói. Rõ ràng chính là thật ủy khuất, nhưng là cũng là tử cưỡng không chịu thừa nhận. Có như vậy trong nháy mắt, Dương Tiển nhưng lại cảm thấy đứa nhỏ này thần kỳ giống bản thân!

"Ngươi nương nói rất đúng, nhưng là ngươi còn nhỏ, còn cần đại nhân trợ giúp, chờ ngươi trưởng thành, sẽ không cần lại dựa vào bất luận kẻ nào !" Dương Tiển cực kì nhẫn nại trấn an.

"Phải không?" Tiểu Ân Giản kinh hỉ hỏi.

"Tự nhiên." Dương Tiển cười gật đầu.

Chính là này cười, đúng là xem ngây người tiểu Ân Giản, Dương thúc thúc cười đến thật đúng là đẹp mắt!

Dương Tiển mỉm cười, dắt Ân Giản ôn nhuận tay nhỏ bé, chậm rãi bước đi ra đào lâm.

Dương Tiển tưởng, ở giờ khắc này, hắn là thật sự có một loại nương này lý do, lại quang minh chính đại thấy nàng một mặt ý tưởng!

Thánh mẫu cung tiền, tấc lòng cùng Dương Thiền hai người kinh hoảng tìm kiếm đứa nhỏ.

"Giản Nhi hội đi nơi nào? Hắn sẽ đi làm sao?" Tấc lòng lo lắng thấp nam, thanh âm là cực lực áp chế nghẹn ngào.

"Yên tâm đi, tấc lòng. Hoa Sơn tổng cộng mới lớn như vậy, hắn còn có thể đi nơi nào? Bất quá là tiểu hài tử ham chơi, lập tức đã trở lại!" Dương Thiền cũng là sốt ruột, nhưng là thấy tấc lòng bộ dáng, lại không thể không an ủi nói.

Ai chẳng biết nói tấc lòng tự sinh đứa nhỏ sau, đứa nhỏ này nghiễm nhiên thành nàng gốc rễ, nếu là thực ra chuyện gì? Kia. . . Nghĩ đến đây, Dương Thiền tâm liền lại là thu lên. Bất quá cũng may này Hoa Sơn cũng không có gì yêu ma, hẳn là không có chuyện gì. Dương Thiền cũng không thể không như vậy an ủi bản thân.

"Mẫu thân!" Tiểu Ân Giản thấy tấc lòng, liền hưng phấn mà tránh thoát Dương Tiển thủ, hướng tấc lòng chạy tới.

"Giản Nhi. . ." Tấc lòng bởi vì quá mức kích động, vẫn chưa thấy Ân Giản phía sau Dương Tiển.

"Nhị ca. . . Dương Thiền che miệng hô nhỏ.

Dương Thiền một tiếng "Nhị ca", khiến cho tấc lòng vừa muốn ôm lấy Ân Giản thủ, cương ở giữa không trung.

"Mẫu thân, là Dương thúc thúc đưa ta trở lại !" Ân Giản bản thân cọ đến tấc lòng trong dạ, quay đầu cấp tấc lòng chỉ Trứ Dương Tiển.

Tấc lòng chậm rãi thẳng đứng dậy thể, ánh mắt từ dưới đến thượng một chút nhìn về phía Dương Tiển, cho đến chống lại kia đối thâm trầm con ngươi.

"Thật lâu không thấy!" Dương Tiển gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm tấc lòng.

"Thật lâu không thấy!" Tấc lòng ngơ ngác đáp lại, chính là một giọt ấm áp chất lỏng theo gò má thẳng chảy xuống.

Thật lâu không thấy, đã là ngàn năm!

Vẻn vẹn một ngàn bốn trăm ba mươi ba năm lại tám nguyệt lẻ chín ngày!

Ngàn năm không thấy, quân khả an phủ?

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, phiên ngoại

Ta gọi Ân Giản, của ta ngoại tổ phụ là Tây Hải Long vương, tổ phụ là Động Đình hồ Long cung Long Vương, phụ thân là Động Đình hồ Long Cung thái tử, mẫu thân là Tây Hải tam công chúa, bất quá này đó cũng không là để cho ta được ý kiêu ngạo địa phương, để cho kiêu ngạo là sư phụ ta!

Nếu là nói lên sư phụ ta, kia có thể nói là tam giới không người không biết không người không hiểu !

A? Ngươi làm cho ta đừng thừa nước đục thả câu , nói thẳng sư phụ ta là ai là đi?

Ta đây liền nói cho ngươi, ngươi đứng vững a, đừng kinh ngươi!

Sư phụ ta chính là đại danh đỉnh đỉnh tam giới tư pháp thiên thần, chiêu huệ hiển thánh nhị lang chân quân Dương Tiển là cũng!

Nhớ được lần đầu tiên gặp sư phụ là ở Dương Thiền dì Hoa Sơn đào lâm, năm ấy ta tám tuổi. Lúc đó ta ngay tại tưởng, thiên hạ thế nào còn có tốt như vậy xem nhân đâu?

Hắn nói, hắn là Dương Thiền dì ca ca, làm cho ta gọi hắn Dương thúc thúc là tốt rồi!

Trở về sau ta liền luôn luôn quấn quít lấy mẫu thân hỏi Dương thúc thúc sự tình, nhưng là ở ta mỗi lần hỏi Dương thúc thúc thời điểm, mẫu thân trong mắt đều sẽ tránh qua một chút không hiểu bi thương, dần dà, ta liền không ở hỏi.

Khả là như thế này cũng không thể ngăn cản của ta lòng hiếu kỳ, không thể hỏi mẫu thân, còn không có thể hỏi người khác sao?

Dương Thiền dì là Dương thúc thúc muội muội. Hỏi nàng thích hợp nhất !

Theo Dương Thiền dì nơi đó ta đã biết Dương thúc thúc chuyện xưa, ba năm học nghệ, phá núi cứu mẹ, đam sơn mỗi ngày, đại náo thiên cung, thống trị Nhược Thủy, cọc cọc kiện kiện, đều làm cho ta kích động không thôi, làm cho ta kính nể!

Theo khi đó khởi, Dương thúc thúc ở trong lòng ta, đã nhiên là một cái đỉnh thiên lập địa đại anh hùng !

Ta cuối cùng hy vọng có một ngày có thể lại một lần nữa nhìn thấy này làm cho ta tâm tâm niệm niệm Dương thúc thúc, nhưng là thẳng đến ba năm sau, ta mới lại một lần nữa nhìn thấy hắn.

Ngày nào đó, nghe nói Dương thúc thúc muốn lên thiên làm quan, hơn nữa là tư pháp thiên thần, lúc đó nho nhỏ ta cũng không biết tư pháp thiên thần là cái gì, chính là cảm giác thật uy phong, tại kia khi trong lòng ta cho rằng giống Dương thúc thúc người như vậy, liền nhất định là phải làm kiêu ngạo quan !

Nhưng là cùng ta hưng phấn so sánh với, mẫu thân lại có vẻ phá lệ đau thương. Kia một ngày, nàng ở bờ biển, cầm một đôi kim khuyên tai vẻn vẹn ngồi một đêm. Tuy rằng mẫu thân thường xuyên ngồi ở bên bờ xem ánh trăng, nhưng là ta có thể cảm giác được, kia một ngày mẫu thân là bất đồng !

Chính là ta thật không ngờ, sáng sớm ngày thứ hai, mẫu thân mang theo ta đi tới một cái xa lạ địa phương, sau này ta mới biết được, này phủ đệ là ta cuộc sống ba trăm năm địa phương, chính là cái kia thời điểm, nó còn gọi làm "Dương phủ" .

Ta lại một lần nữa nhìn thấy Dương thúc thúc thời điểm, vẫn là cùng ta trong trí nhớ giống nhau, chính là anh tuấn trên mặt thiếu một ít ấm áp, hơn một ít lạnh lùng.

Thật hiển nhiên, Dương thúc thúc đối mẫu thân cùng của ta đã đến, có vẻ có chút kinh ngạc.

"Nhường Giản Nhi bái ngươi vi sư!" Ta vạn thật không ngờ mẫu thân mở miệng liền là như vậy một câu nói. Bất quá thật hiển nhiên, ta là thập phần kinh hỉ , chính là Dương thúc thúc nhưng không có như vậy kinh hỉ.

Dương thúc thúc vừa mới bắt đầu còn có chút không hiểu xem mẫu thân, lại cũng chỉ là một cái chớp mắt, liền kiên quyết lắc lắc đầu.

"Thu Giản Nhi làm đồ đệ!" Mẫu thân thanh âm rồi đột nhiên nhất lịch, ta không khỏi sợ tới mức sợ run cả người. Cẩn thận nhìn về phía mẫu thân. Chỉ thấy lúc này mẫu thân vẻ mặt bi thương, trong mắt hàm chứa mênh mông một tầng nước mắt, lại quật cường không chịu nhường nó chảy ra.

Kia một khắc, ta cũng chia minh thấy Dương thúc thúc trong mắt cũng là khác thường sáng ngời. . .

Thật lâu sau, ở cùng mẫu thân ánh mắt giằng co trung, Dương thúc thúc rốt cục bại hạ trận đến. Chậm rãi gật gật đầu.

"Giản Nhi, cấp sư phụ ngươi dập đầu." Mẫu thân lạnh lùng nói.

"Là." Ta nỗ lực ức chế trong lòng hưng phấn, cung kính đối với sư phụ dập đầu ba cái, xem như bái sư lễ.

Dương Thiền dì đem ta lặng lẽ kéo đi ra ngoài, ta cùng dì tránh ở thụ sau, lặng lẽ nhìn trộm bọn họ hai người.

Chỉ là bọn hắn cũng là một câu nói cũng không nói, liền như vậy cho nhau xem, rất không thú vị. Ngay tại ta đánh đệ hai mươi tám cái ngáp thời điểm, mẫu thân nói chuyện, chính là trong thanh âm dẫn theo một tia ảm câm.

"Ngươi không là đáp ứng quá ta sẽ không trên trời làm quan sao?"

"Hiện thời thiên luật giống như là một viên u ác tính, như không trừ bỏ, sớm muộn gì có một ngày hội gieo hại tam giới!" Sư phụ trầm giọng nói.

"Chẳng lẽ ngươi muốn ngày khác điều bất thành?" Mẫu thân hai tay kích động bắt lấy sư phụ ống tay áo.

Ta nghĩ, nếu là ta không có thấy đến một màn như vậy, ta vĩnh viễn cũng tưởng giống không đến luôn luôn cao quý tự giữ mẫu thân cũng sẽ có như vậy thất thố thời điểm!

Sư phụ không có trả lời, chính là thống khổ phiết quá mức.

"Thiên luật khởi là như vậy dễ dàng sửa ?"

"Dương Tiển cuộc đời này làm kia sự kiện là dễ dàng ?" Đối mặt mẫu thân thê thanh cật vấn, sư phụ là trầm giọng kiên định trả lời.

"Ha ha. . ." Mẫu thân cười to buông ra sư phụ ống tay áo, cười như vậy lớn tiếng, như vậy thê lương."Nếu là có một ngày, ngươi vì ngày khác điều mà chúng bạn xa lánh, thậm chí ngay cả ngươi thân nhất các huynh đệ cùng muội muội đều không để ý hiểu biết ngươi, ngươi khả còn muốn đi sửa?" Theo của ta góc độ nhìn lại, vừa vặn có thể hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh nhìn ra mẫu thân trong mắt thương xót.

"Là! Vì tam giới chúng sinh, Dương Tiển sẽ không tiếc!" Sư phụ không chút nghĩ ngợi trả lời.

"Hảo!" Mẫu thân ngữ khí trở nên dị thường ôn nhu: "Dương Tiển, ngươi nhớ kỹ, chẳng sợ lại thiên hạ không có bất luận kẻ nào tín nhiệm ngươi, nhưng là còn có ta, ta vĩnh viễn đều sẽ đứng sau lưng ngươi, tín nhiệm ngươi, duy trì ngươi!"

Sư phụ xem sáng sớm mẫu thân cố ý mang theo kim khuyên tai, có chút hơi hơi xuất thần.

"Dương Tiển, nhường Giản Nhi bồi ở cạnh ngươi đi, liền giống như ta bồi ở cạnh ngươi giống nhau, tốt sao?" Mẫu thân nửa là khẩn cầu, nửa là kiên trì nói.

"Hảo." Sư phụ hướng ta ẩn thân địa phương nhìn đi lại, sợ tới mức ta chạy nhanh lui qua đầu lại.

Theo ngày đó khởi, ta liền luôn luôn đi theo sư phụ, cùng hắn học tập võ công bản lĩnh, đến tận đây ba trăm dư năm.

Mà theo ngày ấy bắt đầu, mẫu thân liền thường xuyên đi Hoa Sơn bồi Dương Thiền dì, có khi thậm chí ở Hoa Sơn tiểu trụ mấy ngày, có khi nhất trụ chính là hơn mười thiên.

Tam giới đều nói, mẫu thân leo lên quyền quý, nhường con trai của tự mình bái tư pháp thiên thần vi sư, bản thân lại một mặt kết giao lấy lòng tư pháp thiên thần muội muội.

Nhưng là thấy sư phụ tự làm này tư pháp thiên thần sau cẩn trọng, như bước trên băng mỏng, ta nghĩ cảm giác, ta giống như hiểu được chút cái gì!

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, phiên ngoại

Không lâu sau, nhị cữu cữu đã đem ngao khâm biểu ca đưa tới cùng ta làm bạn, vì thế hắn liền tính là của ta sư đệ , nhưng là ta niệm ở hắn là ta biểu ca phân thượng, cho tới bây giờ cũng chưa làm cho hắn kêu lên ta sư huynh, xem, ta nhiều hào phóng!

Đúng rồi còn có tiểu ngọc cái kia nha đầu, theo nàng học hội đáp mây bay sau liền thường xuyên đến chân quân thần điện đến ngoạn, lại ỷ vào bản thân là nữ hài tử, sư phụ đối nàng nhiều một phần sủng ái, luôn khi dễ ta cùng biểu ca, bất quá thôi, hắc hắc, ta biết nàng là ta tương lai nàng dâu, ta không để ý nàng, chờ nàng chân chính thành ta nàng dâu , tiểu nha đầu phiến tử một cái, gia ta còn trị không xong ngươi ?

Sư phụ luôn bề bộn nhiều việc, thật sự bề bộn nhiều việc, tuy rằng hắn vội sự tình ta không hiểu, nhưng là ta lại biết hắn làm đều là chuyện tốt, đại chuyện tốt!

Nhưng là không biết vì sao, giống như toàn bộ tam giới đều đang mắng sư phụ là cái ti bỉ tiểu nhân, trợ Trụ vi ngược.

Ta cùng biểu ca rất là thay sư phụ bênh vực kẻ yếu, nhưng là sư phụ bản nhân lại hình như là không chút để ý, tổng cảm giác hình như là cố ý để cho người khác như vậy nhìn hắn dường như!

Kia một ngày, ta nghe thấy Mai Sơn thúc thúc bọn họ nói: "Nhị gia không lại là từ trước nhị gia !" Xem bọn hắn biểu cảm như là tức giận, hoặc như là tiếc hận. Sau bọn họ liền từng cái từng cái ly khai chân quân thần điện.

Ta không biết từ trước sư phụ là bộ dáng gì.

Ta đi hỏi mẫu thân, khả mẫu thân trả lời của ta luôn một câu nói: "Của ngươi sư phụ là một cái lòng mang tam giới đại anh hùng!" Trừ này đó ra, tuyệt không lại nói.

Ta cuối cùng là có một loại cảm giác, thiên hạ này gian hiểu biết nhất sư phụ chính là mẫu thân .

Kia một ngày, sư phụ khó được thanh nhàn ngồi ở cây đào hạ xem ta cùng biểu ca luyện công. Luyện nửa ngày, chúng ta đều mệt mỏi, sư phụ liền tiếp đón chúng ta bồi hắn uống trà.

"Này trà thực khổ." Ta uống một ngụm, liền phun ra.

"Thật sự hảo khổ." Biểu ca miễn cưỡng nuốt đi xuống, lại vẫn là nhanh cau mày.

Sư phụ xem của chúng ta bộ dáng, cũng không nói chuyện, chính là lại cho chúng ta hai người ngã một ly, chúng ta tất nhiên là không chịu lại uống.

Sư phụ cũng vẫn chưa khuyên nhiều, chính là bản thân một ly lại một ly phẩm . Như vậy đúng là giống thưởng thức thế gian tuyệt đỉnh mĩ vị.

Ta cùng biểu ca tò mò lại nhấp một miệng nước trà. Như trước là như vậy khổ.

Sư phụ gặp chúng ta uống lên, liền lại cho chúng ta tục một ly.

Như thế sáu bảy lần qua đi, kia nước trà trung nguyên lai cay đắng trở nên thật đạm, mà nhàn nhạt chua sót trung lại xen lẫn một cỗ lành lạnh mùi thơm.

Chúng ta đem nước trà kể hết uống cạn, chờ sư phụ lại vì chúng ta chứa đầy.

Nhưng là lúc này đây sư phụ lại chậm chạp không hề động làm.

"Xem nhân xem sự, không cần chính là nông cạn mặt ngoài, thường thường tìm tòi nghiên cứu đến cuối cùng, chân tướng mới sẽ xuất hiện." Sư phụ trầm ngâm nói.

Ta cúi đầu suy tư một lát, nhưng vẫn còn cổ chừng dũng khí, hỏi hướng sư phụ: "Mai Sơn các vị thúc thúc đi theo sư phụ mấy ngàn năm, bọn họ rời đi, sư phụ tưởng thật không thương tâm sao?"

Sư phụ chính là nhàn nhạt nhìn ta liếc mắt một cái, hơi hơi lắc lắc đầu, không lại nói nữa.

Theo kia sau, sư phụ trở nên càng thêm bận rộn.

Đều nói thiên thượng một ngày, địa hạ một năm, nhưng là ta xem sư phụ nhưng lại như là muốn đem một ngày cho rằng một năm đã tới giống nhau.

Không có Mai Sơn thúc thúc trợ giúp, chân quân thần điện trung chỉ có Hao Thiên Khuyển thúc thúc hơn nữa ta cùng biểu ca có thể trợ giúp sư phụ chia sẻ.

Khi ta lần đầu tiên tiếp xúc tam giới các loại chính vụ, liền cảm giác sâu sắc trong đó không dễ.

Từ đây, ta đối sư phụ kính trọng lại càng sâu vài phần!

Chậm rãi , ta cảm giác được, sư phụ ra vẻ ở làm một đại sự, nhất kiện đủ để nghiêng trời lệch đất đại sự.

Mà ta trải qua ba trăm năm tôi luyện, sớm thị xử biến không sợ hãi.

Làm tam sau trăm tuổi, tân thiên luật xuất thế, ta hiểu được sư phụ hết thảy thâm ý.

Tân thiên luật xuất thế sau, sư phụ từ nguyên lai ti bỉ tiểu nhân, biến thành hiện thời tam giới anh hùng.

Tân thiên luật xuất thế sau thứ nhất kiện việc vui, đó là ta đồng tiểu chu toàn thân.

Sinh ta giả cha mẹ, dạy ta sư phụ! Sư phụ ở trong lòng ta, đó là thứ nhất kính trọng người.

Cho nên, khi ta nắm tiểu ngọc thủ, hướng cha mẹ bái hoàn lễ sau, lại đem nàng kéo đến sư phụ trước mặt, cung kính dập đầu ba cái.

Làm sư phụ lời nói thấm thía đối ta cùng tiểu ngọc nói xong lời khấn sau, ta rõ ràng thấy được mẫu thân trong mắt chớp động nước mắt, còn có sư phụ ra vẻ đã ươn ướt hốc mắt.

Sư phụ nói lời nói chỉ có tám chữ: "Vợ chồng làm bạn, không khí không rời!"

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói:

, phiên ngoại

Ta đứng ở Tây Hải bên bờ, yên tĩnh xem cái kia phi sắc bóng hình xinh đẹp, lúc này nàng làm cho người ta cảm giác là như thế đau thương.

"Ngươi đã đến rồi?" Vốn là ngồi ở bên bờ tấc lòng cảm nhận được phía sau nhiệt lượng, nũng nịu nói, lại cũng không có quay đầu, chính là ngữ khí vô cùng thân thiết giống như nhiều năm hảo hữu.

"Ngươi làm sao mà biết là ta?" Ta kinh ngạc hỏi.

"Nóng đều nóng đã chết, lại không biết là ai đến đây, chẳng phải là thành ngốc tử?" Nàng trở lại, hơi nghiền ngẫm xem ta.

"Ngạch. . ." Ta xấu hổ gãi gãi đầu.

"Tiểu Kim Ô điện hạ." Chỉ thấy nàng khinh cười ra tiếng, hơi hơi vuốt cằm, xem như thấy lễ.

"Ngươi bình thường kêu Dương Tiển cái gì?" Không biết là kia căn cân đáp sai lầm rồi vị, ta đúng là thốt ra.

Trước mặt nhân hiển nhiên là thật không ngờ ta sẽ hỏi cái này dạng vấn đề, có vẻ có chút kiếm: "Thẳng hô Dương Tiển a!"

"Ngày ấy sau, bảo ta tử quý là tốt rồi." Ta không chút nghĩ ngợi nói, chính là xuất khẩu liền đã là hối hận.

"..." Trước mặt nhân kinh ngạc nhìn ta một cái chớp mắt, đó là địa hạ đầu đi, không lại trả lời.

Ta vội vàng tìm nói bù lại: "Của ta ý tứ là, đại gia đều là bằng hữu, không tất yếu xưng hô như vậy khách khí." Ta biết này chẳng phải một cái cao minh lấy cớ, nhưng là cũng là hợp lý nhất một cái.

"Là. . ." Thật lâu sau, mới nghe thấy nàng trầm giọng âm.

Ta hơi hơi nở nụ cười một chút, có một chút nhảy nhót, lại có một chút bi thương.

Ta cùng nàng ngồi xuống, không xa không gần an toàn khoảng cách.

"Ta nghĩ đến ngươi hội gả cho Dương Tiển." Ta không nói tìm nói nói.

"Ta nghĩ đến ngươi là tới ăn cưới !" Nàng cúi đầu cười nói.

"..." Ta lại một lần bại hạ trận đến, bị nàng đổ không hề nói.

"Chính là quá sớm chút, tiệc mừng muốn ngày mai mới khai."

"Ta không là đến ăn cưới ." Thật lâu, ta mới tìm được bản thân thanh âm.

"Nga? Đó là đến làm chi ?"

"Ta. . ." Ta sao nói là đến cố ý nhìn ngươi sao?

"Ai!" Chỉ nghe nàng nhẹ nhàng mà thở dài, trong mắt hơi có chút đồng tình xem ta: "Thật sự là đáng thương, không bằng ta ngày mai cho ngươi lưu chút yến thượng mỹ thực, buổi tối ngươi tới ăn a?"

"Không. . . Không cần . . ." Khóe miệng của ta rút trừu.

"Đừng như vậy khách khí thôi!" Nàng rốt cục nhịn không được đại cười ra tiếng.

Mà ta lại bị của nàng tươi cười hấp dẫn, ngốc lăng xem.

Nàng nở nụ cười hơn nửa ngày mới ngừng, lại ngẩng đầu khi, xem của ta biểu cảm đã có chút mất tự nhiên.

Lại qua thật lâu, giống như thiên đều phải sáng.

"Ngươi như lại không quay về, ta liền thật sự thành không xong hôn!" Nàng có chút ủy khuất xem ta.

Ta thừa nhận, kia trong nháy mắt, trong lòng ta nhưng lại mơ hồ dấy lên một tia chờ mong.

"Vì sao?"

"Bởi vì thái dương không dâng lên đến, thiên sẽ không lượng a!"

Thì ra là thế!

Trong lòng đúng là tràn đầy thất lạc.

Ta trầm ngâm một khắc sau, rốt cục vẫn là ly khai Tây Hải, đi tiếp tục thực hiện của ta chức trách.

Chính là rời đi Tây Hải sau, trong tay của ta hơn một thanh sớm thay đổi hình đoản kiếm, khinh niệm khẩu quyết, đem biến thành điếu trụy bàn lớn nhỏ, hệ ở tại gáy thượng.

Nghe nói kiếm này tên là kiều long!

Toàn bộ phiên ngoại (hoàn)

Generated By QuickTranslator


	9. Bảo liên đăng chi biệt hậu trọng lai

**Tên sách: Bảo liên đăng chi biệt hậu trọng lai**

 **宝莲灯之别后重来**

 **Tác giả: Y tây lâu**

Văn án

Ngao Thốn Tâm thống khổ nhất là của nàng tình yêu, tối không hối hận là của nàng tình yêu, tối chấp nhất là của nàng tình yêu. Làm nàng nghe được kia vang vọng tam giới ánh trăng tuyên ngôn sau, không biết nên hỉ vẫn là bi, đã từng đau khổ truy vấn đáp án lấy như vậy phương thức biết được, thôi, nếu là hữu duyên vô phân, nguyện đều tự mạnh khỏe! Thốn Tâm như vậy hi vọng , lại thật không ngờ bởi vì một người nhường nhân sinh của chính mình lại có chuyện xấu...

Nội dung nhãn: Vui mừng oan gia gương vỡ lại lành ngọt văn

Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: Nhân vật chính: Ngao Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiển ┃ phối hợp diễn: Na Tra, Thính Tâm, Dương Thiền chờ ┃ cái khác:

, nhìn đến thần tiên ?

Chương 1 nhìn đến thần tiên

Khúc Minh Quỳ là cái phi thường thích ứng trong mọi tình cảnh nhân, cho nên làm nàng phát hiện bản thân đến một cái mạc danh kỳ diệu địa phương sau, vẫn như cũ có thể rất nhạt định đối với ra vẻ là nàng ca ca nhân nói chuyện phiếm.

"Chiếu ngươi nói như vậy, ta là Tây Hải Tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi là ca ca ta Ngao Liệt "Khúc Minh Quỳ cảm thấy hảo thần kỳ có hay không, ở quốc khánh nghỉ dài hạn ngủ hai ngày nhân, đột nhiên vừa mở mắt thấy trong truyền thuyết nhân vật.

"Đúng vậy" Ngao Liệt trên mặt mỉm cười, trong lòng cũng là một trận khổ sở, hắn nhất mẫu đồng bào muội muội, từ nhỏ đau đến đại Tây Hải Tam công chúa, cho tới bây giờ, đúng là thành như vậy bộ dáng.

"Vậy ngươi có phải không phải tiểu bạch long, ngạch, chính là Thiên Long Bát Bộ quảng lợi bồ tát!"Khúc Minh Quỳ một mặt kinh hỉ, nàng đây là đi đại chở sao, vậy mà có thể nhìn đến tây du ký giữa bạch long mã, cũng chính là sau này quảng lợi bồ tát.

"Ân, lần này nhân tân thiên luật xuất thế, cho nên cố ý trở về " cho dù làm bồ tát, như trước yêu thương muội muội mình Ngao Liệt trong lòng hơi hơi tê rần, nên như thế nào hướng nàng giải thích người kia chuyện đâu

"Đột nhiên cảm thấy bản thân hảo may mắn a, có thể có ngươi này ca ca, hắc hắc!" Khúc Minh Quỳ nhịn không được bế ôm Ngao Liệt, rất kích động ."Ngạch, đúng rồi, ngươi nói cái gì tân thiên luật xuất thế a "

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi không cần lại đi tưởng người kia, các ngươi cũng không thích hợp, này một ngàn nhiều năm thống khổ còn không thể để cho ngươi thanh tỉnh sao, lần này cũng là ngươi làm chúng ta giúp ngươi quên hắn, đã hiện tại không nhớ rõ , sẽ không cần hỏi nhiều được không được, phụ vương mẫu hậu thật vất vả mới đợi đến tân thiên luật xuất thế, khôi phục ngươi công chúa thân phận, ngươi sẽ không cần suy nghĩ người kia " Ngao Liệt nhịn không được thở dài, đoạn này bất hạnh hôn nhân đến cùng đúng vậy trách nhiệm lớn hơn nữa chút hắn đã không nghĩ đi quản, chỉ hy vọng bản thân muội muội về sau có thể một lần nữa bắt đầu, hảo hảo làm của nàng Tây Hải Tam công chúa, không cần lại cùng bọn họ dây dưa ở cùng nhau .

"Tuy rằng ta không là rất minh bạch ngươi ý tứ, nhưng là ta cuối cùng có đi ra ngoài một ngày, đến lúc đó cũng hội có một chút lời ra tiếng vào, như vậy ta tình nguyện là từ của các ngươi miệng nói với ta sự thật, mà không là nghe người khác nhàn ngôn lời xấu xa" Khúc Minh Quỳ nhịn không được nói, nàng đương nhiên càng thêm tin tưởng người nhà của mình sẽ không hại bản thân.

Ngao Liệt nghe được nàng nói như vậy, nhất tưởng cũng là, tuy rằng Thốn Tâm ăn vào quên ưu thảo, quên Dương Tiển, nhưng là khôi phục thân phận sau Thốn Tâm khẳng định xảy ra hải, như là có người ở nàng trước mặt nói chút dĩ vãng chuyện, nếu là lại nhớ tới chuyện cũ lâm vào nhất ngàn năm trước trong thống khổ, còn không bằng bản thân trước nói cho nàng, miễn cho nàng miên man suy nghĩ."Cũng thế, nói cho ngươi có thể, ngươi thả cẩn thận hãy nghe ta nói... ."

Hảo nửa ngày, Khúc Minh Quỳ mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, "Nguyên lai ta còn thành quá thân, còn bị hưu khí quá a" cảm thán hạ, nhìn đến một thân bạch y, phong thần tuấn tú tiểu bạch long lộ ra một mặt vẻ mặt lo lắng, liền nhịn không được lại cảm động vừa buồn cười, đây là gia nhân a!"Yên tâm đi, ta không sao, ta không biết trước kia ta vì sao lại như vậy, nhưng là hiện tại ta khẳng định sẽ không cho các ngươi lo lắng , Dương Tiển quả thật là cái anh hùng, cùng hằng nga cũng là thập phần xứng, ta không sẽ như vậy không thức thời lần nữa phá hư bọn họ hảo sự, hiện tại ta chỉ tưởng hầu ở bên người các ngươi!"

"Như thế là tốt rồi, không cần lại nhường phụ vương mẫu hậu lo lắng " Ngao Liệt cảm thấy vui sướng, nhịn không được sờ sờ của nàng đầu, hi vọng hết thảy đều có thể hảo đứng lên.

"Ân "

"Vậy ngươi trước nghỉ ngơi, ta đi trông thấy mẫu hậu, làm cho nàng cũng yên tâm "

"Ân" Khúc Minh Quỳ một mặt tươi cười đưa hắn ra cửa phòng, chờ ngồi xuống thời điểm mới nhớ tới một sự kiện, nhịn không được gọi vào "Này không phải là kia cái gì bảo liên đăng chuyện xưa thôi" tuy rằng thật lâu không có lại nhìn , nhưng là một sự tình vẫn là có thể nhớ kỹ , như Dương Tiển hưu khí ngàn năm vợ cả, trầm hương cứu mẹ, còn có kia vang vọng tam giới ánh trăng tuyên ngôn.

"Ta đi, này đều chuyện gì a!"Ý thức được hiện tại bản thân chính là cái kia bị hưu khí Ngao Thốn Tâm sau, Khúc Minh Quỳ khó được có chút bất mãn.

"Thế nào, Thốn Tâm còn nhớ rõ Dương Tiển sao" Tây Hải long hậu phi thường lo lắng, từ Thốn Tâm gả cho Dương Tiển sau liền cùng Tây Hải đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, thật vất vả hồi Tây Hải , cũng là vì Dương Tiển gánh tội thay mà bị vĩnh tù Tây Hải, làm mẫu thân, long hậu có thể nói thương thấu tâm. Mà hiện tại tân thiên luật xuất thế, Thốn Tâm khôi phục công chúa thân phận, lại không cần bị nhốt ở long cung trong địa lao . Chính là hiện tại nàng lại lo lắng quên ưu thảo không hữu hiệu, sợ Thốn Tâm vẫn là nhớ kỹ người kia.

"Mẫu hậu yên tâm đi, tiểu muội chỉ là có chút không nhớ rõ sự tình , vừa tỉnh thời điểm ngay cả ta đều không nhận biết , tính tình cũng có sở thay đổi, xem ra quên ưu thảo vẫn là hữu dụng , chỉ cần quên nàng đối Dương Tiển cảm tình, đem chúng ta cũng đã quên cũng có thể nhận, hơn nữa ta xem tiểu muội chẳng phải hoàn toàn không nhớ rõ , chính là nhu muốn chúng ta nói thêm tỉnh thôi."

"Vậy là tốt rồi, như vậy ta cứ yên tâm hơn."Long hậu nhịn không được có chút rơi lệ, rất nhanh lại lau đi nước mắt, đây là một cái tốt bắt đầu.

Chương 2 nhập gia tùy tục

Ngao Thốn Tâm hiện tại là một vị thần tiên , như muốn hỏi nàng trở thành một vị thần tiên có cảm giác gì lời nói, chỉ có một tự có thể hình dung, vội. Vừa rồi nhậm long nữ đồng học là thật bề bộn nhiều việc, thứ nhất, nàng muốn hòa nguyên bản xa lạ long tộc hảo hảo cuộc sống, bồi dưỡng cảm tình. Thứ hai, nàng là cái nửa đường thần tiên, hoàn toàn không hiểu như thế nào vận dụng nàng kia thân pháp lực, cho nên gần nhất luôn luôn quấn quít lấy Ngao Liệt giáo nàng học tập pháp thuật. Thứ ba, long cung giải trí cuộc sống vẫn là rất ít , nàng đang cố gắng đem đời sau hiện đại văn minh phục chế xuất ra, đương nhiên, chính là giải trí phương diện, nàng cũng không cái kia tâm tình đi quản chế độ vấn đề. Kết quả là, ở học tập sức mạnh tràn đầy dưới tình huống, Thốn Tâm đã ở long cung ngây người ba năm .

Ngao Thốn Tâm trước kia chưa bao giờ tin tưởng bản thân có thể trạch ở trong nhà ba năm không xuất môn, nhưng là hiện tại nàng lại làm được , điều này cũng là không có cách nào chuyện, nàng muốn vội thật nhiều sự tình, càng trọng yếu hơn là, nàng cảm thấy long trong cung nhân cũng không rất tưởng nàng rời bến. Ngẫm lại cũng đang thường, bản thân liền như vậy khuê nữ, nhất ngàn năm trước vì cái nam nhân cùng trong nhà đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, nhiều lần kém chút liên lụy Tây Hải, bị hưu khí hậu còn thay người gánh tội thay, kém chút họa cập Tây Hải, nếu lời của nàng cũng là thập phần lo lắng , cho nên làm cái ngoan ngoãn nữ cũng là rất tốt .

Cho nên làm long hậu nói cho nàng làm cho nàng đi Đông hải chúc mừng thời điểm thực tại làm cho nàng ngây ngẩn cả người, "Mẫu hậu, đi Đông hải làm gì a "

"Ngươi kia Đông hải đường đệ ngao xuân lấy cái thế gian nữ tử, hiện tại đã sinh ra long thai, tứ hải trong vòng đều đi chúc, thật lâu không từng có long tộc sinh ra " long hậu khẽ cười nói. Trải qua ba năm này ở chung, đối nhà mình nữ nhi vẫn là hơi chút yên tâm chút, huống hồ cũng không thể luôn luôn bắt Thốn Tâm, không là kế lâu dài. Hơn nữa người nọ không chừng sớm quên Thốn Tâm, cần gì phải lo lắng nhiều lắm đâu!

"Điều này cũng không sai a, thật lâu không từng rời bến , ta đây hiện tại phải đi chuẩn bị một chút, còn có thể nhiều đi đi dạo, nhìn xem bên ngoài phong cảnh" Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ kém không có nhảy lên, tươi cười rạng rỡ, thật lâu không có nhìn xem bên ngoài bộ dáng , đều nhanh quên .

"Hiện tại phải đi sao còn có một nguyệt thời gian đâu" long hậu đột nhiên có chút lo lắng , nàng khuê nữ như vậy nhảy ra, thật sự không có vấn đề sao

"Đúng vậy, yên tâm đi, ta sẽ chiếu cố tốt bản thân " khi nói chuyện nhân đã chạy xa , chỉ cảm nhận được của nàng vui vẻ loại tình cảm.

"Nha đầu kia, hi vọng thực sẽ không có chuyện gì mới tốt!" Long hậu thâm thở dài một hơi, nàng đã không thể lại thừa nhận một lần .

Nói mặt khác một đầu, Thốn Tâm hoàn toàn không thể cảm nhận được long hậu lo lắng, cấp tốc đem này nọ sửa sang lại hạ, liền hóa thành hình rồng lao ra Tây Hải. Không đến một phút đồng hồ liền đứng ở trên bờ biển, không có lại mặc Tây Hải công chúa trang phục, mà là đem long y biến hóa thành bản thân thích nhất hán phục, thiển hồng nhạt tơ tằm cẩm y, dùng thuần trắng sợi tơ thêu ra nhiều đóa nộ phóng thanh mai, theo làn váy luôn luôn kéo dài đến giữa lưng, một căn màu trắng tinh khoan đai lưng lặc nhanh eo nhỏ, hiện ra dáng người yểu điệu, thanh nhã lại không mất cao quý, còn mang theo một cỗ anh khí.

Ngao Thốn Tâm tinh tế đánh giá bản thân trang điểm, lòng sinh vừa lòng, từng cái □□ nữ tử đều có cái nữ hiệp mộng có hay không, tối kinh điển chính là tiểu long nữ , bởi vậy, Ngao Thốn Tâm biến quần áo khi, đa số tham khảo trước kia cổ trang tạo hình, cảm giác mĩ đát đát , Ngao Thốn Tâm bản thân chính là tam giới trung khó được mỹ nữ, như thế trang điểm tất nhiên là thập phần xinh đẹp.

"Đúng rồi, muốn đi Đông hải chúc mừng tới, bất quá cũng không cần sớm như vậy, đi trước nơi nơi nhìn xem tốt lắm" thưởng thức đủ, mới nhớ tới chính sự đến, nhưng là nhất tưởng còn có một nguyệt thời gian, Thốn Tâm lập tức lại không vội , hạ quyết tâm vừa đi một bên ngoạn.

Từ tân thiên luật xuất thế sau, chúng tiên đều biết Dương Tiển chịu nhục cùng đại nghĩa, trong lòng thập phần bội phục cùng áy náy, bội phục của hắn đại nghĩa, áy náy đối của hắn hiểu lầm. Tự hiểu lầm giải trừ sau, nguyên bản thanh lãnh chân quân thần điện nhất thời náo nhiệt rất nhiều.

"Nhị ca" chỉ thấy một cái ngọc tuyết đáng yêu tiểu hài tử bị kích động chạy vào chân quân thần điện, hướng về phía ngồi ở ghế một thân hưu nhàn quần áo nhẹ nam tử kêu. Nam tử ngẩng đầu cười, phong thần tuấn nhã, mắt ngọc mày ngài, phiêu phiêu có xuất trần chi tư, nhiễm nhiễm có kinh người chi mạo, đúng là kia đại danh đỉnh đỉnh tư pháp thiên thần Dương Tiển.

"Na Tra huynh đệ, chuyện gì như thế cao hứng đâu" gặp là của chính mình hảo huynh đệ, Dương Tiển cũng là thập phần cao hứng.

"Không có chuyện gì , chính là nhàm chán nhanh, nghe nói Đông hải bát thái tử ngao xuân con trai sinh ra , muốn đi hợp hợp náo nhiệt!" Na Tra vốn là đứa nhỏ tâm tính, nào có náo nhiệt liền muốn đi xem, huống hồ ở trầm hương cứu mẹ thời điểm cũng cùng ngao xuân từng có tiếp xúc, cảm giác cũng không sai, cũng lúc hắn là bằng hữu. Hiện tại ngao xuân đứa nhỏ đều sinh , tự nhiên là muốn đi xem .

"Na Tra huynh đệ nếu là muốn đi phải đi , trong tam giới còn có chỗ nào là ngươi không dám đi " Dương Tiển chế nhạo nói, ngay cả Ngọc Đế đều dám giả trang, còn có cái gì là hắn không dám làm .

"Nhị ca, này đó chuyện xưa ngươi liền đừng nói nữa" hiện tại đã thành thục không ít Na Tra có chút ngượng ngùng , "Nhị ca, ngươi cả ngày đều vội vàng chỉnh sửa tân thiên luật cũng quá mệt mỏi, một chốc cũng là làm không xong , không bằng cùng đi xem, nghe nói Hằng Nga Tiên Tử cũng sẽ đi nga" Na Tra một mặt cười xấu xa nói, trong tam giới có ai chẳng biết Dương Tiển đối hằng nga si tình đâu!

"Na Tra huynh đệ, việc này đều không phải ngươi nghĩ tới như vậy, về sau không thể nhắc lại" Dương Tiển khẽ cau mày, "Lời này có ngại tiên tử danh dự, đã biết sao "

"Đã biết, ta về sau sẽ không hơn nữa, kia nhị ca ngươi đi sao" Na Tra cũng không phải không biết lời này không nên nói, chính là xem nhị ca khổ luyến Hằng Nga Tiên Tử nhiều năm không có kết quả, trong lòng muốn vì nhị ca tác hợp hạ nhân duyên thôi.

"Ta cùng với Đông hải cũng rất có sâu xa, lần này Đông hải mừng rỡ, tất nhiên là muốn chúc mừng mừng rỡ " gặp Na Tra minh bạch đạo lý, Dương Tiển cũng mỉm cười, nhu hòa thanh kỳ khuôn mặt.

"Kia chúng ta đi thôi "

"Vội vã như vậy "

"Còn có thể đi thế gian đi dạo a, đi tìm trầm hương bọn họ." Nhắc tới ngoạn Na Tra hiển nhiên hưng trí rất cao, lôi kéo Dương Tiển bị kích động đã đi xuống phàm .

Chương 3 rời bến

Ngao Thốn Tâm tâm tình luôn luôn tốt lắm, đi đến thế giới này ba năm cũng không từng rời bến, hiện tại xuất ra nhìn thấy cùng đời sau hoàn toàn bất đồng tình cảnh, cảm xúc rất nhiều, trước kia đều là ở TV trung tài năng nhìn đến như vậy thuần cổ phong chợ, hiện tại bản thân cư nhiên có thể đi nhìn lại chạm đến tất cả những thứ này , điều này làm cho của nàng hưng trí rất cao ngẩng, tính toán nhiều chọn vài thứ mang về Tây Hải làm lễ vật. Liền ở trên quán nhỏ hưng trí bừng bừng chọn đi lên.

Mà một đầu khác, trầm hương cùng Tiểu Ngọc tay trong tay ở trên chợ dạo , trên mặt đều là hạnh phúc tràn đầy tươi cười."Trầm hương, ta cảm thấy hiện tại rất hạnh phúc a, rất nghĩ liền như vậy luôn luôn hạnh phúc đi xuống!"

"Hội , ta sẽ cho ngươi luôn luôn hạnh phúc đi xuống " trầm hương gắt gao nắm Tiểu Ngọc thủ, nghiêm cẩn hứa hẹn , hắn nhất định sẽ để cho mình âu yếm nhất thê tử luôn luôn luôn luôn hạnh phúc đi xuống .

"Ân" nghe được trầm hương lời nói, Tiểu Ngọc cười càng thêm ngọt ngào , "Đúng rồi, bát thái tử cùng đinh hương đứa nhỏ đã sinh ra , chúng ta muốn đi chọn cái trăng tròn lễ vật mới là "

"Tốt" nhắc tới ngao xuân cùng đinh hương, trầm hương trong lòng cũng thập phần cao hứng, hắn luôn luôn cảm thấy thua thiệt đinh hương cùng ngao xuân, bọn họ hiện tại có thể có cái kết quả tốt, trong lòng hắn thập phần cao hứng. Lúc này cùng Tiểu Ngọc khơi mào lễ vật đến.

"Trầm hương, ngươi xem này thế nào" Tiểu Ngọc cầm lấy một cái trường mệnh khóa, ngẩng đầu chính hỏi trầm hương ý kiến khi, đã thấy cách đó không xa một cái trên quán nhỏ cười tươi như hoa mạo mỹ nữ tử.

"Như thế nào" nhìn đến thê tử sững sờ ở nơi đó, trầm hương theo ánh mắt của nàng nhìn lại, cũng đồng dạng ngây dại, "Đinh hương thế nào lại ở chỗ này không là nên ở Đông Hải long cung sao?"

Vợ chồng lưỡng liếc nhau, quyết định tiến lên hỏi rõ ràng, "Đinh hương, làm sao ngươi tại đây a "

Ở trên quán nhỏ chọn che mặt cụ Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy có người vỗ hạ nàng bờ vai, xoay người vừa thấy, cũng là một đôi diện mạo chúng nam nữ, mỉm cười "Hai vị có chuyện gì không "

"Đinh hương, làm sao ngươi tại đây a" trầm hương nhịn không được hỏi.

"Hai vị chỉ sợ nhận sai người, ta không là hai vị trong miệng đinh hương cô nương, ta họ ngao" Ngao Thốn Tâm xem trước mắt đôi này : chuyện này đối với tuấn nam mỹ nữ, trong lòng không dùng đoán rằng này hai vị là loại người nào có phải hay không là cái gì kịch tình nhân vật đâu?

"Họ ngao" hai người liếc nhau, "Không biết cô nương hay không vì tứ hải long tộc" ngao nãi long tộc chi họ, cũng khó trách bọn hắn như thế đoán.

"Quả thật, ta là Tây Hải người trong, không biết hai vị là "

"Tại hạ lưu trầm hương, nàng là thê tử của ta Tiểu Ngọc, chúng ta cùng Đông hải bát thái tử ngao xuân cùng tứ dì cũng nhận thức, ta lại chưa bao giờ gặp qua ngươi" trầm hương cười nói, trong lòng đã có nhàn nhạt hoài nghi.

"Ngươi nói tứ dì là chỉ Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ" Ngao Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ hội mới nhớ lại, ở trước kia hai người nhưng là hảo tỷ muội, chính là sau này bị vĩnh tù Tây Hải, dần dần phai nhạt . Nói như vậy, "Ngươi chính là con trai của Dương Thiền , đại danh đỉnh đỉnh lưu tiểu anh hùng ", nhanh như vậy chỉ thấy đến kịch tình nhân vật .

"Ngươi nhận thức ta nương ta đây nên như thế nào xưng hô ngài đâu" gặp trước mắt nữ tử đối mẫu thân kia bối nhân thập phần quen thuộc, trầm hương cũng liền để xuống trong lòng hoài nghi.

"Ngạch, ngươi nên gọi ta. . . ." Mợ, bất quá nàng cùng Dương Tiển lại ly hôn , kia hiện tại nên gọi cái gì? Thốn Tâm ở trong lòng phát điên, đến cùng nên gọi cái gì đâu "Ta cũng không biết ngươi nên gọi ta cái gì, ngươi đã kêu Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ dì, không bằng ngươi cũng bảo ta dì tốt lắm, bất quá như vậy có vẻ ta tuổi rất lớn a" nghe thực gọi người mất hứng.

Trầm hương cũng không biết nên nói cái gì , trước mặt này kỳ quái nữ nhân luôn nói chút làm cho hắn không nói gì mà chống đỡ lời nói.

"Vì sao ngài trưởng cùng đinh hương giống nhau đâu" Tiểu Ngọc kỳ quái hỏi, nàng đối này trưởng cùng đinh hương giống nhau nữ nhân có loại mạc danh kỳ diệu hảo cảm.

"Cái này muốn cảm thán kịch tình thần kỳ "

"Ngạch, đây là cái gì ý tứ" hai vợ chồng tề xoát xoát nhìn chằm chằm nàng, nói chuyện tổng như vậy gọi người nghe không hiểu.

"Của ta ý tứ là ta cũng không biết "

Lại là một trận trầm mặc, trầm hương dẫn đầu đánh vỡ trầm mặc , "Không biết vị này. . . . Dì như thế nào tại đây đâu "

"Ta kia Đông hải cháu sinh con trai, tứ hải đều là cùng vui, cho nên ta là muốn đi chúc mừng , bất quá nhìn thời gian còn sớm, ở nhân gian nhiều đi dạo "

"Đã như vậy, dì không bằng đi trầm hương trong nhà tiểu trụ, đến lúc đó cùng tiến đến cũng không sai, chắc hẳn nương cũng tưởng trông thấy cố nhân "

"Ngươi nương chỉ sợ là không quá tưởng nhìn đến ta , cái này coi như hết" ngẫm lại mẫu hậu lo lắng, vẫn là không cùng Dương gia nhấc lên quan hệ hảo. Nghĩ nghĩ, xuất ra một cái hầu bao đưa cho Tiểu Ngọc, "Ngươi chính là kia tiểu hồ li thôi, nhìn đến ngươi quá như vậy hạnh phúc ta cũng yên tâm , đây là ta đưa ngươi lễ vật!" Xem qua tivi Thốn Tâm tự nhiên biết đây là ngàn năm trước bị nàng vứt bỏ kia tiểu hồ li, tuy rằng đều không phải cố ý vứt bỏ nàng, nhưng tóm lại là ở nàng trên tay đánh mất.

"Ngươi đến cùng là ai" Tiểu Ngọc rất là nghi hoặc, xem ánh mắt nàng lại nhịn không được tiếp nhận hầu bao.

"Ta là ai không trọng yếu, dù sao ngươi thu hảo là được" Ngao Thốn Tâm nhịn không được trắng nàng liếc mắt một cái, thu lễ vật còn nhiều lời như vậy."Ta đi trước" lại không đi đều nhanh muốn mắng người.

Xem Thốn Tâm trong nháy mắt đã không thấy tăm hơi, biến mất ở chợ trung, Tiểu Ngọc nhịn không được hỏi trầm hương, "Trầm hương, ngươi nói nàng đến cùng là ai đâu "

Trầm hương lắc đầu, "Ta không biết nàng là ai, nhưng là nương nhất định biết nàng là ai, chúng ta trở về hỏi nương đi."

"Ân" Tiểu Ngọc gật đầu, hiện tại hai người cũng vô tâm tư dạo phố , thầm nghĩ nhanh chút trở về hỏi rõ ràng người này đến cùng là ai

, đệ 2 chương

Chương 4 chuyện xưa

"Nương, ngươi ở thì tốt rồi" trầm hương lôi kéo Tiểu Ngọc, ngồi ở tam thánh mẫu cùng Lưu Ngạn Xương bên cạnh, đánh gãy hai người ngọt ngào ở chung.

"Như thế nào trầm hương, cứ như vậy cấp bộ dáng" Dương Thiền kỳ quái hỏi, hồi lâu chưa từng thấy trầm hương vội vã như vậy vội vàng bộ dáng .

"Nương, ngươi hãy nghe ta nói, hôm nay ta cùng Tiểu Ngọc ở trên đường thấy một người, cùng đinh hương trưởng giống nhau như đúc, hơn nữa nàng nói nàng họ ngao, còn gọi tứ dì Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, nàng nói nàng lần này là tới cấp Đông hải chúc mừng , con xin nàng đến trong nhà tiểu trụ, nàng lại nói mẫu thân không

Hội cao hứng thấy nàng , nương, người này đến cùng là ai a "

"Nàng làm thật như vậy nói" Dương Thiền nhịn không được bắt lấy trầm hương thủ hỏi, ngữ khí thập phần sốt ruột.

"Đúng vậy, nàng trả lại cho Tiểu Ngọc một cái hầu bao" trầm hương thật khẳng định nói, mà lúc này Tiểu Ngọc cũng đem hầu bao lấy ra , là một viên cực đại minh châu. Dương Thiền tinh tế đánh giá hạt châu này tử, bỗng nhiên thập phần kinh hỉ nói, "Đây là định nhan châu "

"Định nhan châu "

"Đúng vậy, năm đó ô kê quốc quốc vương bị linh cát bồ tát tọa kỵ biến thành yêu quái đẩy vào trong giếng, tỉnh Long Vương vì bảo quốc vương dung nhan không thay đổi dùng là chính là định nhan châu "Dương Thiền giải thích nói, bọn họ một nhà đều phi phàm nhân, tất nhiên là không cần định nhan châu, Lưu Ngạn Xương sinh tử bộ đã tê, lại

Không thể cam đoan của hắn dung nhan không thay đổi, này định nhan châu đưa cho ai cũng thập phần minh xác .

"Nương, kia cái kia nữ nhân đến cùng là ai đâu "

"Đây là thật lâu trước kia chuyện xưa , như ta không có sai sai lời nói, nàng hẳn là Tây Hải Tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm" nhớ tới cái kia vì yêu mê nữ tử, Dương Thiền trong lòng cũng chứa nhiều cảm khái, "Trầm hương, ngày sau nếu như ngươi thấy nàng, tất không thể làm càn, muốn tôn kính nàng "

"Con đã biết", trầm hương luôn luôn đều là hiếu thuận đứa nhỏ, tự nhiên thập phần nghe Dương Thiền lời nói, bất quá trong lòng hắn vẫn là thập phần tò mò, "Nương, ngươi còn chưa nói hoàn đâu "

"Năm đó nương mẫu thân dao cơ tiên tử bị Ngọc Đế bắt đi, phái của hắn mười con trai phơi đã chết mẫu thân, nhị ca vì báo thù biến giết Ngọc Đế cửu con trai, cuối cùng chúng ta đều trở thành thiên đình truy nã phạm, Tam công chúa bởi vì nhiều lần cứu nhị ca, cũng bị thiên đình truy nã, sau này hai

Nhân tại ở chung trung sinh ra cảm tình, ở chứa nhiều khó khăn hạ thành hôn ."

"Kia nàng chẳng phải là mợ ", trầm hương la hoảng lên, "Không thể tưởng được cậu lại có cái thê tử a!"

"Vốn ta cũng cho rằng nhị ca về sau liền có thể hạnh phúc sinh hoạt, nhưng hôn sau bọn họ tổng là vì hằng nga mà tranh cãi không ngừng."

"Hằng nga dì "

"Lúc đó ta cũng không rõ Nhị tẩu vì sao luôn nên vì một điểm việc nhỏ mà cãi nhau, thẳng đến ta hiểu được như thế nào tình yêu" nói đến này, nhịn không được xem ra Lưu Ngạn Xương liếc mắt một cái, trong tươi cười là tràn đầy hạnh phúc. Trầm hương cùng Tiểu Ngọc liếc nhau, nhớ tới đinh hương, cũng không nói chuyện

.

"Này hôn nhân cũng duy trì ngàn năm, thẳng đến Tiểu Ngọc xuất hiện."

"Ta" Tiểu Ngọc ngây ngẩn cả người, này cùng nàng có quan hệ gì a

"Mẫu thân của ngươi trước khi lâm chung đem ngươi thác cấp nhị ca chiếu cố, bắt đầu cũng hảo hảo , sau này Nhị tẩu không biết vì cái gì tổng nghĩ đến ngươi là nhị ca cùng nữ nhân khác đứa nhỏ, nhưng lại đem ngươi đã đánh mất, lần đó nhị ca kém chút đem Nhị tẩu giết, sau này Vương Mẫu nhắc lại nhường nhị ca đảm nhiệm tư

Pháp thiên thần, nhị ca có lẽ là muốn cho lẫn nhau giải thoát, liền đáp ứng rồi, bởi vậy đem Nhị tẩu hưu bỏ qua" nói đến này, Dương Thiền cũng nhịn không được thở dài, ở cuộc hôn nhân này bên trong, đến cùng ai lỗi lớn hơn nữa, ai cũng nói không rõ ràng. Mà Tiểu Ngọc trong lòng càng là phức tạp, nàng không nghĩ tới bản thân vậy mà

Kém chút thành bọn họ nữ nhi, nhịn không được hỏi, "Sau này đâu "

"Sau này Ngọc Đế muốn lấy nhị ca tư lấy mương máng chuyện khó xử hắn, Nhị tẩu đột nhiên đến đây thiên đình trạng cáo nhị ca tư hàng mưa to tai họa dân chúng, đem lấy câu hoa tiêu đắc tội đều lãm ở trên người, bởi vậy bị nhốt ở Tây Hải, trọn đời không được rời đi Tây Hải một bước!"

"Kia nàng hiện tại thế nào xuất ra "

"Bởi vì ngươi thúc đẩy tân thiên luật xuất thế, sở hữu nhân cũ thiên luật mà trừng trị nhân giống nhau đặc xá tài năng giành lấy tự do" .

"Thì ra là thế" trầm hương gật đầu, "Chúng ta đây nên như thế nào xưng hô mợ đâu "

"Này" Dương Thiền cũng khó xử , "Nàng có nói cho các ngươi gọi cái gì sao "

"Không có, nàng nói kêu nàng dì có vẻ nàng rất già đi, bởi vậy ta cũng không biết nên gọi cái gì" trầm hương bất đắc dĩ nói, Tiểu Ngọc nhịn không được phốc xuy bật cười.

"Vậy ngươi liền kêu nàng Tam công chúa đi" Dương Thiền cười nói, "Ta cũng hồi lâu chưa thấy qua nàng , nếu là tái kiến nàng, nhất định phải đem nàng đưa trong nhà tiểu tụ."

"Trầm hương, nàng không phải nói muốn đi cấp bát thái tử chúc mừng sao, kia ở Đông hải nhất định có thể nhìn thấy của nàng "

"Đúng vậy, kia nương ngươi rất nhanh sẽ có thể nhìn thấy nàng " trầm hương cao hứng nói. Dương Thiền cũng mỉm cười, chính là trong lòng lo lắng, Nhị tẩu lễ tạ thần nhìn đến nàng, nguyện nhìn đến nhị ca sao

Chương 5 đánh nhau

Ngao Thốn Tâm một điểm đều không nghĩ tới Dương Thiền nháy mắt liền bán đứng nàng, chủ yếu là nàng thủy chung không là cái kia vì yêu trả giá hết thảy nữ tử, nàng đối nàng nhận thức đều là theo ảnh thị trung, theo người khác trong miệng, nàng cực nóng tình cảm tuyệt không từng tái giá đến trên người nàng. Nghe Ngao Liệt

Nói, Thốn Tâm quyết định ăn quên ưu thảo khi, đúng là Dương Tiển tuyên cáo ánh trăng tuyên ngôn sau, chắc hẳn đã là tâm như tro tàn, không lại đối hắn ôm có hi vọng , nhưng là vừa không thể ngăn cản bản thân tâm, cũng chỉ có thể mượn dùng ngoại lực , nhưng ai biết nói hội nhiều Khúc Minh Quỳ này dị sổ đâu.

Bởi vậy gặp trầm hương Tiểu Ngọc bọn họ, nàng cũng không có gì phản ứng, chủ yếu là không phản ứng đi lại a. Bất quá cho dù là phản ứng đi lại , nàng cũng sẽ không thể tránh lui là được, thiên hạ này cũng không phải bọn họ , nàng cũng không khiếm bọn họ cái gì, dựa vào cái gì không thể ở tam giới nội tự do đi

Đi, làm tự do bản thân đâu cho dù là gặp Dương Tiển cũng là như thế.

Chính một bên dạo vừa nghĩ nên đi nơi nào đang đùa ngoạn đâu, liền thấy rất nhiều nhân hướng một cái phương hướng chạy tới, nhất thời vô giúp vui tâm tình đã tới rồi, hỏi cũng không hỏi xảy ra chuyện gì liền đi theo dòng người cùng đi. Chỉ đi rồi không bao lâu chỉ biết đại gia như thế vô giúp vui

Nguyên nhân . Trước mặt đúng là một cái mặc vàng nhạt sắc quần áo mạo cô gái xinh đẹp đang ở theo đuổi một cái bán tranh chữ thư sinh, xem ra đã có quá một phen tranh cãi , hiện tại đang đứng ở giằng co trung.

"Phía trước xảy ra chuyện gì bọn họ đang làm sao đâu" Thốn Tâm trong lòng bát quái ngọn lửa hừng hực thiêu đốt, nhịn không được hỏi bên cạnh một vị xem diễn người qua đường Giáp.

"Vừa hỏi chỉ biết ngươi là nơi khác đến đi" người qua đường Giáp xem diễn cũng là thập phần muốn tìm nhân chia xẻ quyết tâm tình, "Nói vị này thư sinh cùng vị này triệu gia tiểu thư vốn là có việc hôn nhân trong người , nhưng là Triệu gia ghét bỏ liễu thư sinh thân phận không xứng với, cho nên cự hôn, nhưng là

Triệu gia tiểu thư cũng là thập phần minh lí lẽ , kiên trì nguyện cùng thư sinh thành thân, chính là thư sinh phía trước chịu này vũ nhục, không nghĩ trèo cao Triệu gia, cho nên luôn luôn cự tuyệt triệu tiểu thư hôn sự" người qua đường Giáp nói quật khởi, kích động khi quay đầu xem Thốn Tâm, lại nhìn đến một bộ mỹ lệ phi thường mặt, đốn

Khi mặt đỏ lên, ngại ngùng nói không ra lời.

"Là như thế này sao" tuy rằng người khác nói như vậy, Thốn Tâm lại cảm thấy phi thường vi cùng, luôn cảm thấy chỗ nào không đúng.

Mà bên kia triệu gia tiểu thư lại nói chuyện, "Liễu công tử, gia phụ có lẽ có một số việc làm không đúng, nhưng là hiện tại hắn như vậy còn chưa đủ sao ngươi đừng hơi quá đáng" triệu huyên tới gần liễu phi, trong lòng đã giận phẫn đến cực điểm, lại không thể không nhịn xuống đến, phụ thân còn chờ

Hắn cứu, điểm ấy mặt không tính cái gì.

"Triệu tiểu thư không cần phải nói , Liễu mỗ không nghĩ lại chịu này khuất nhục, hôn sự này liền từ bỏ đi" liễu phi lớn tiếng nói xong, trên mặt một bộ kiên định bộ dáng, thắng được bên cạnh dân chúng ủng hộ, đáy mắt lại dào dạt đắc ý, hiển nhiên kế hoạch của chính mình sắp thành công .

"Ngươi. . . ." Triệu huyên chưa từng chịu quá như thế vũ nhục, thấy hắn như thế giẫm lên bản thân tôn nghiêm, thật muốn phủi tay bước đi, nhưng là nghĩ đến phụ thân, lại không cam nguyện nhịn xuống đến.

Lúc này Thốn Tâm rốt cục nhìn ra chỗ nào không đúng , này thư sinh trên người có yêu khí, mà kia triệu tiểu thư thần thái cũng không đúng, nghĩ đến này vẫn là không tính toán khoanh tay đứng nhìn .

"Triệu tiểu thư xinh đẹp như hoa, không cần tìm cái như vậy không tôn trọng nhân thư sinh đâu, huống hồ là không có gì cả thư sinh" Thốn Tâm đi đến triệu huyên bên cạnh nói.

"Này chuyện không liên quan đến ngươi, không cần ngươi quản" triệu huyên lãnh đạm nói, nàng này vì chính mình nói nói đã là đối nàng quan tâm, khởi khả hại nàng.

Thốn Tâm rõ ràng bị nàng trạc đến chỗ đau , nàng hảo tâm bang nhân nhân gia không cảm kích, rất được suy sụp có hay không, "Hắn cũng không phải là người thường, lại không đúng tâm đối đãi ngươi, cùng với hắn ngươi hội không hay ho ."

Triệu huyên trong lòng vừa động, nàng có thể nhìn ra đối phương không là người thường, kia có phải không phải đại biểu nàng có biện pháp cứu nàng cha đâu!"Ta không có cách nào, chỉ có hắn có thể cứu cha ta, cho nên chỉ có thể đáp ứng yêu cầu của hắn "

"Cứu người ta sẽ không, khả hắn là yêu quái, ngươi tuyệt không thể cùng với hắn, cũng không thể đáp ứng yêu cầu của hắn ."

"Vị cô nương này bộ dạng thật đúng là xinh đẹp a, chỉ cần ngươi theo ta, ta liền cứu hắn cha" liễu phi cười quỷ dị , trong mắt ngẫu có hồng quang hiện lên, hiển nhiên Thốn Tâm khiến cho của hắn hứng thú , đối với các nàng càng là tự tại nhất định phải.

Đối phương không kiêng nể gì đánh giá ánh mắt đem Thốn Tâm chọc giận, hừ lạnh một tiếng, "Ban ngày ban mặt nằm mơ không tỉnh là đi, ngươi cũng không xem xem ngươi là cái gì phó đức hạnh, lại □□ muốn ăn thiên nga thịt a, ngươi làm này là nhà ngươi a, nhậm ngươi đánh quái thăng cấp là đi..." Vô số trào phúng

Lời nói liền theo Thốn Tâm trong miệng toát ra, cho dù có chút nói yêu quái nghe không hiểu, nhưng nhìn của nàng biểu cảm chỉ biết không là cái gì lời hay, nhất thời sinh ra tưởng giáo huấn hạ, sau đó mang về ngọn núi □□ ý tưởng.

Một tiếng rống to, nhất thời cuồng phong gào thét, bão cát nổi lên bốn phía, bên cạnh xem náo nhiệt dân chúng nhất thời thét chói tai chạy xa , bọn họ là muốn xem diễn, không là muốn đi toi mạng .

"Mau trở về" hướng triệu huyên kêu to, cũng đem bản thân trường kiếm biến ra. Triệu huyên biết bản thân ở tại chỗ này cũng chỉ là cản trở mà thôi, lo lắng nhìn nhìn Thốn Tâm, liền cấp tốc ly khai.

Kia yêu quái biến ra một phen trường đao, hướng Thốn Tâm đỉnh đầu bổ tới, Thốn Tâm sau này đổ đi, đao từ phía trên đi ngang qua quá, bên cạnh phòng ốc dám bị bổ ra một nửa, có thể thấy được đao này lực lượng bao lớn. Thốn Tâm thủ đoạn vừa chuyển, hướng yêu quái trên lưng chém tới, kia yêu quái phản ứng cực nhanh, khinh

Khinh nhảy liền nhảy đến Thốn Tâm phía sau, vững vàng rơi xuống đất. Thốn Tâm một cái xoay người, đem trên tay kiếm vũ ra một đóa đóa kiếm hoa, cả người như là cấp tốc xoay tròn toàn loa, hướng tới yêu quái đâm tới, kia yêu quái hét lớn một tiếng đem đao che ở kiếm tiền, Thốn Tâm dùng tới toàn thân pháp lực toàn lực nhất kích

, yêu quái không chịu nổi, sau này ngã vài bước, rất là chật vật. Thốn Tâm thấy thế, đẩy ra yêu quái trong tay đao, thừa cơ thứ hướng hắn ngực, yêu quái gầm lên giận dữ, chấn động toàn thân, đem Thốn Tâm đánh văng ra, ngã trên mặt đất.

Thốn Tâm còn không kịp kêu đau, liền nhìn đến kia yêu quái lộ ra chân thân đến, nhất thời nổi da gà liền đi lên, "Của ta cái ngoan ngoãn a, lớn như vậy thân thể, so bạch tố trinh còn muốn dọa người a!" Trước mắt không lại là thư sinh bộ dáng, mà là hộc tín tử, lắc lắc khổng lồ thân

Khu một con rắn yêu.

"Ta hiện tại chạy còn tới hay không kịp a, ta thật tình sợ rắn tới!" Thốn Tâm mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng, bản thân tam giác miêu công phu có thể đánh quá ai vậy, huống chi vẫn là trước mắt lớn như vậy một cái, ít nhất cũng phải tu luyện ngàn năm thôi!

"Chậm, ngươi dám hư ta chuyện tốt, còn dám thương ta, ta phi đem ngươi ăn không thể" bị đâm đến miệng vết thương còn tại đổ máu, xà yêu trong lòng dị thường phẫn nộ.

"Hừ, yêu chính là yêu, nếu là ngươi an phận thủ thường, bất động hại nhân tâm tư, ta sẽ đi quản chuyện của ngươi sao kia Triệu gia chính là phàm nhân, ngươi vì sao phi quấn quít lấy bọn họ không tha "

"Yêu lại như thế nào, đã nại ta không hà, ta nghĩ muốn bọn họ làm cái gì thì làm cái đó."

"Ngươi đầu óc có bệnh đi, ngươi có bản lĩnh tìm thần tiên a, tìm phàm nhân làm cái gì ỷ mạnh hiếp yếu a, ghét bỏ ngươi!" Mặc kệ đánh không đánh quá, Thốn Tâm trước để cho mình mắng đã nghiền chút.

"Thần tiên tự dụ vì tài trí hơn người, đối chúng ta hướng tới là đuổi tận giết tuyệt, nếu là ta gặp được, cũng sẽ giết bọn họ , chỉ tiếc, yêu quái căn bản lên không được thiên đình." Nói này, xà yêu có vẻ càng thêm tức giận , một cái đuôi rắn quét ngang mà qua, phòng ở đều sụp đại

Bán.

"Vậy ngươi tìm ta làm chi, ta cũng không phải là thần tiên a, ta đi trước ha!" Đánh không lại đã nghĩ chạy Thốn Tâm nói xong đã nghĩ lưu , đáng tiếc này xà yêu ở phương diện này thượng đầu nhưng là thật linh quang.

"Ngươi đang gạt ta, trên người ngươi có rất trọng hải mùi, ngươi là long tộc, cũng là thần tiên" xà yêu một cái há mồm, thật dài xà tín liền linh hoạt hướng Thốn Tâm đánh úp lại, Thốn Tâm vội vàng né tránh, chính là này xà tín lại khó chơi thật, vừa né tránh lại triền lên đây.

"Nói hưu nói vượn, ta là long tộc không giả, nhưng là nào có cái gì mùi" Thốn Tâm cũng tức giận, nói trên người nàng có hương vị, này chẳng khác nào nói trên người nàng rất hôi thối , làm một mỹ nữ, đây là thế nào cũng không thể nhẫn sự tình, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, nhưng là cùng xà yêu đấu không

Tướng cao thấp.

Chương 6 gặp nhau

Nói một khác phương, Na Tra cùng Dương Tiển Hao Thiên Khuyển chính đáp mây bay đi đến Hoa Sơn, chỉ thấy một trận chấn động, phòng ốc sụp xuống hơn phân nửa, "Phương nào yêu quái dám ở Hoa Sơn tác loạn" ai không biết Hoa Sơn có tam thánh mẫu cùng trầm hương ở, sẽ có yêu quái ở Hoa Sơn tác loạn cũng là kỳ quái.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi đi tra tra, là loại người nào" Dương Tiển nãi tư pháp thiên thần, tất nhiên là sẽ không ngồi yên không để ý đến.

"Là, thiên địa vô cực, vạn lý truy tung" Hao Thiên Khuyển cái mũi là lợi hại nhất , một chút liền nghe thấy được, cảm thấy có chút do dự ."Chủ nhân, là một con rắn yêu cùng..."

"Cùng ai "

"Tây Hải Tam công chúa, Ngao Thốn Tâm" nói xong liền vụng trộm xem chủ nhân phản ứng, tại kia một ngàn năm hôn nhân giữa, hắn cùng Thốn Tâm cũng là thường xuyên cãi nhau , hai người bất hòa Dương Tiển cũng là biết đến, cũng mặc kệ thế nào, nàng thủy chung làm một ngàn năm nữ chủ nhân, hắn không biết

Đạo chủ nhân lại gặp được nàng hội có phản ứng gì.

"Làm sao có thể là Nhị tẩu đâu" Na Tra nhất thời kinh ngạc nhịn không được kêu ra tiếng, lại rất vui sướng thức đến bản thân gọi sai , nhịn không được cũng xem nhị ca, nhìn hắn hội có phản ứng gì. Đáng tiếc Dương Tiển đạo hạnh rất sâu, từ trên mặt hắn Na Tra thật đúng nhìn không ra đến cái gì.

"Hạ đi xem" nói xong liền sửa xuống phía dưới bay đi, Hao Thiên Khuyển Na Tra thấy thế cũng gia tốc tiến đến.

Thốn Tâm mặc dù cũng sống hơn một ngàn năm, nhưng dù sao thực chiến không nhiều lắm, hơn nữa sau tiếp quản khối này thân thể tu tập pháp thuật cũng bất quá ba năm, rất nhanh sẽ lộ ra dấu hiệu bị thua .

"Hừ, đường đường Tây Hải long tộc, cư nhiên cũng không gì hơn cái này, các ngươi dựa vào cái gì làm thần tiên, chưởng quản người khác sinh tử "Xà yêu lại đắc ý lại tức giận .

"Ta chẳng qua là Tây Hải trung pháp lực thấp nhất vi mà thôi, nếu thay đổi người khác tới, đã sớm đem ngươi đánh ngã, lại nói, ngươi cũng không xem xem ngươi kia phó xấu bộ dáng, cơm ta đều phải ăn không vô !" Thốn Tâm đem kiếm cắm trên mặt đất, dựa vào nghỉ ngơi hội, so pháp lực nàng so bất quá

Hắn, nhưng luận độc miệng sức chiến đấu, đó là thỏa thỏa thứ nhất.

"Tốt, ta liền đem ngươi nắm lấy ném tới Tây Hải, nhìn xem Tây Hải long tộc có phải không phải thực lợi hại như vậy" bị Thốn Tâm độc miệng khí đến xà yêu, đem đuôi quét ngang mà đến, phảng phất mang theo lôi đình chi thế, nếu như bị đuôi đánh trúng lời nói, bất tử cũng trọng thương.

"Ta đi, nhanh như vậy, lại cho ta nghỉ ngơi một lát a!" Thốn Tâm vội vàng hướng cao lầu bay đi, chỉ nghe bên cạnh nhà lầu ngã xuống thanh âm, còn tưởng rằng bản thân tạm thời né tránh , ai biết phía sau đuôi rắn lại lặng yên không một tiếng động bò lên của nàng giữa lưng, nháy mắt cảm thấy bên hông lực lượng càng ngày

Càng lớn, như là muốn đem nàng ngạnh sinh sinh xả thành hai nửa dường như.

"Tây Hải long tộc cũng không gì hơn cái này thôi" xà yêu đắc ý cười lớn, đem đuôi rắn ở không trung cực thần tốc vung đến vung đi.

"Ngươi muội " nghe xà yêu vũ nhục lời nói, hơn nữa trên người càng ngày càng mãnh liệt đau đớn, làm cho nàng càng phẫn nộ, trong mắt hồng quang càng là chợt lóe lên, ngửa mặt lên trời rống to, một tiếng rồng ngâm tận trời mà vang, một cái phấn long đánh văng ra triền ở trên người đuôi rắn, một con rồng vĩ hung hăng

Đảo qua, nện ở xà yêu trên người, đồng dạng ở giữa không trung cho nhau va chạm , cắn xé . Chỉ nghe một tiếng kịch liệt tiếng vang, nhất xà một con rồng đồng dạng rơi trên mặt đất, hóa thành nhân thân.

"Hừ, tính ngươi có chút bản sự" hóa thành thư sinh bộ dáng xà yêu đem bên môi huyết lau đi, "Đây là kia Triệu lão đầu giải dược, xem ở đánh với ngươi một trận trên mặt mũi, tạm tha hắn ." Nói xong đem một cái bình sứ ném cho Thốn Tâm, liền hóa thành một luồng khói đen biến mất không thấy

. Không là hắn đánh không lại nàng, mà là hắn cảm giác được có mặt khác cường giả đến đây, nơi này dù sao cũng là Hoa Sơn, liền tính bản thân lại không cam nguyện cũng phải tạm thời tránh lui , bằng không bản thân cũng chiếm không được ưu việt.

Tiếp nhận cái chai Thốn Tâm thấy hắn thật sự biến mất không thấy , rốt cuộc nhịn không được một búng máu nhổ ra , "Xem ra chính mình thật sự là gà mờ a, lần tới cũng không thể cậy mạnh ." Miễn cưỡng bản thân đứng lên, đem bên môi huyết lau đi, lồng ngực trung đã có loại khí huyết quay cuồng cảm giác

, hiển nhiên là bị rất nặng nội thương. Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, xem hiện tại bản thân tình huống, cần phải tìm một chỗ chữa thương mới là, đi trước tìm cái có thủy địa phương triệu hồi Thuỷ tộc vì bản thân hộ pháp mới là. Đang muốn rời đi lại nghe đến một tiếng "Tam công chúa", nhịn không được quay đầu, trước lọt vào trong tầm mắt

Đó là một cái cực kỳ thanh kỳ thanh tú nam tử, một đầu hơi xoăn tóc dài khinh đừng cho sau, nhất tịch bạch y quả nhiên là nhẹ nhàng quân tử phong mạo.

"Dài như vậy suất thật sự là cái họa thủy a!" Gặp bản thân có bị nam sắc mê hoặc khuynh hướng, lập tức nhắc nhở bản thân tỉnh táo lại, bất quá Thốn Tâm vẫn là không cảm thấy nói thầm đến. Đợi đến ánh mắt chuyển hướng bên cạnh kia hai vị thời điểm, Thốn Tâm bắt đầu cảm thấy không đúng , xem này tình huống, có

Chút do dự hoài nghi kêu lên, "Dương Tiển "

"Thốn Tâm" xem đối phương là loại này phản ứng, Dương Tiển cũng không phải nói cái gì, chính là vẫn là kêu ra này ở bản thân trong lòng bồi hồi hơn một ngàn năm tên.

"Vậy ngươi chính là Na Tra thôi, trưởng thật đáng yêu, còn có ngươi chính là Hao Thiên Khuyển " xem phục sức linh tinh đoán Thốn Tâm, cũng cùng Na Tra Hao Thiên Khuyển đánh tiếp đón.

"Nhị, Tam công chúa, đây là có chuyện gì a làm sao ngươi tại đây còn có kia yêu quái đâu" Na Tra vốn định mở miệng kêu Nhị tẩu, lại nghĩ tới bọn họ đã không là vợ chồng , vội vàng sửa miệng.

"Còn dùng nói sao, chạy a, bị ta đánh chạy !" Tuy rằng bản thân cũng chiếm không được hảo, nhưng là này sẽ không cần nói cho bọn họ biết , miễn cho mất mặt.

"Ngươi bị thương!" Dương Tiển trầm giọng nói, thái độ thập phần khẳng định.

"Một chút, khó tránh khỏi , đối phương nhưng là ngàn năm xà yêu a" nói đến này, Thốn Tâm dần dần nhỏ giọng , còn là có chút nghĩ mà sợ , kém chút mạng nhỏ liền giao đãi ở trong này .

"Cùng ta đi chữa thương" ngữ khí kiên định.

"Không phiền toái chân quân , Thốn Tâm thì sẽ tìm đồng tộc người chữa thương." Thốn Tâm đột nhiên nhớ tới, trước mắt vị này nhưng là của nàng chồng trước a, đây chính là một lòng lưu luyến si mê hằng nga chồng trước a, vẫn là bảo trì điểm khoảng cách tốt lắm.

"Theo ta đi!" Thanh âm càng thêm kiên định , mơ hồ mang theo điểm tức giận.

"Đã chân quân kiên trì, tiểu thần đành phải phiền toái chân quân ." Thốn Tâm cười gượng , lập tức sửa miệng . Vị này vẫn là tay cầm trọng binh tư pháp thiên thần, nàng một cái nho nhỏ long nữ vẫn là không cần phản kháng hắn tốt lắm. Ngẫm lại hạ, bản thân thực là không có chí khí, thoáng trầm hạ ngữ

Khí liền chịu không nổi , bất quá này không thể trách nàng, vạn nhất Dương Tiển tức giận, cấp Tây Hải làm khó dễ làm sao bây giờ

"Đúng rồi, đây là giải dược, làm phiền khuyển vương đưa tới Triệu gia, cùng này hương vị giống nhau chính là Triệu gia ." Nghĩ nghĩ, đem triệu huyên rơi trên mặt đất chu sai nhặt lên, đưa cho Hao Thiên Khuyển, người tốt làm được để, đưa phật đưa đến tây, tổng yếu cứu được nhân tài là.

Hao Thiên Khuyển thật rõ ràng sửng sốt thật lâu, vẫn là bị Dương Tiển một cái mắt lạnh bừng tỉnh , "Ách... Tốt" . Mất hồn mất vía ứng thanh, tiếp nhận này nọ, sau đó một bộ đại chịu đả kích bộ dáng đưa giải dược đi.

"Khuyển vương đây là như thế nào" Thốn Tâm mặt ngoài không hiện, nội tâm tiểu nhân lại bắt đầu cuồng đánh nhau , "Lão nương ôn nhu như vậy khách khí thỉnh cầu hắn, hắn kia là cái gì biểu cảm a có như vậy chịu đả kích sao?"

"Đại khái là không thói quen Thốn Tâm đợi hắn như thế khách khí đi." Dương Tiển cũng là một mặt thong dong, coi như một điểm đều không ngoài ý muốn. Chính là ở sâu trong nội tâm lại mơ hồ thất lạc, khi nào thì cái kia nhiệt tình như hỏa nữ tử đối bản thân cũng là khách khí như vậy hoặc là này ở bị nhốt

Tây Hải trong cuộc sống, đã dần dần trở nên bình thản ? Nghĩ đến này, nội tâm một trận rầu rĩ khó chịu.

"Ngày xưa là Thốn Tâm không hiểu chuyện, hi vọng khuyển vương về sau đừng trách móc." Thốn Tâm cười rất là ôn nhu, cho nên về sau sẽ không cần tìm nàng phiền toái , nàng rất là hơi sợ a!

"... Như thế nào, Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng có sai, Tam công chúa không cần đa lễ." Dương Tiển nội tâm cũng không chịu nổi, xem xảo tiếu thản nhiên Thốn Tâm, đã từng có bao nhiêu thân mật, hiện tại còn có nhiều khách khí, hắn thậm chí đột nhiên muốn hỏi một chút nàng, hay không hối hận , hối hận cứu hắn, hối hận

Gả cho hắn... Chính là Dương Tiển thủy chung là Dương Tiển, cái kia chịu nhục Dương Tiển, liền tính nội tâm có chứa nhiều ý tưởng, trên mặt cũng sẽ không thể biểu lộ ra đến.

Cùng như vậy cái áp lực sơn đại nhân vật đi cùng một chỗ, Thốn Tâm cũng là thật dày vò , đặc biệt không biết như thế nào, luôn cảm thấy chung quanh không khí lạnh lùng , vụng trộm chăm chú nhìn chân quân đại nhân, thấy hắn sắc mặt không thay đổi, hiển nhiên cùng hắn không có gì quan hệ, trong lòng âm thầm tróc cấp

, này không khí có chút cương a, cầu giải cứu. Ánh mắt thoáng nhìn, thấy cùng ở sau người tiểu Na Tra, nhất thời tâm hoa nộ phóng kéo qua đến, ba người sóng vai đi tới, "Tiểu Na Tra, thật lâu không thấy ! Tưởng ta sao" ngữ khí là như vậy khoan khoái, ai cũng có thể cảm nhận được của nàng hảo tâm tình.

Na Tra kỳ quái nhìn nhìn khoan khoái Thốn Tâm, nghe được lời của nàng, trong lòng rất là kỳ quái cùng ngượng ngùng, cái cô gái này thế nào nói như vậy đâu "Là thật lâu không thấy , nhị ca càng nhớ ngươi!" Ở hắn thuần thuần tiểu trong óc, nhị ca đối Tam công chúa vẫn là có cảm tình, bằng không

Vì sao không theo đuổi Hằng Nga Tiên Tử đâu

Thốn Tâm sắc mặt cứng đờ, này Na Tra thật sự là kia không mở bình sao biết trong bình có gì, "... Ha ha, ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều." Hắn người yêu thủy chung chỉ có hằng nga mà thôi, đối Ngao Thốn Tâm, chẳng qua là báo ân thôi, nhưng là theo nàng, lại càng thêm đáng giận, bất quá đều đã là quá

Đi sự tình , trên bản chất nàng cũng không phải cái kia vì yêu mê Ngao Thốn Tâm, mà là cái kia tự do tự tại Khúc Minh Quỳ, huống hồ đã nàng đối Dương Tiển có ân, kia sẽ không cần sợ hắn đối bản thân làm chuyện gì , theo khách quan góc độ đi lên nói, Dương Tiển còn là phi thường vĩ đại nhất

Cá nhân . Nghĩ như vậy, Thốn Tâm lại cảm thấy bản thân buông xuống cái gì, cũng khôi phục bình thường cái kia bản thân. Nhịn không được bắt tay đáp tại na trá trên vai, vừa khéo không có nàng cao, đáp thỏa thỏa thoải mái, cười rất là đáng đánh đòn, "Tiểu Na Tra, ta nhưng là rất tưởng niệm của ngươi nga!"

Na Tra tiểu mặt đỏ lên, nâng lên ngập nước mắt to trừng mắt nhìn Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái, lại không biết nói cái gì đó đến phản bác lời của nàng, xem Thốn Tâm càng là vui sướng, ngay cả Dương Tiển cũng dắt một tia mỉm cười.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: khai tân văn , hi vọng đại gia chiếu cố nhiều hơn ha!

, đệ 3 chương

Chương 7 mộng yểm

Bởi vì cách Hoa Sơn không xa, Dương Tiển liền quyết định đi tam muội gia thay Thốn Tâm chữa thương, huống hồ còn có bảo liên đăng ở, đối chữa thương càng là làm ít công to , hơn nữa hắn cũng không biết Thốn Tâm dĩ nhiên đối bọn họ đều không có trí nhớ, tự nhiên không biết đây là đi Hoa Sơn tam thánh mẫu gia, còn

Cho rằng nàng biết lại không phản đối, cho nên cũng không nói một tiếng liền trực tiếp mang Thốn Tâm đi.

Mà cuối cùng kết quả đó là mấy người tương đối không nói gì, không khí xấu hổ, Dương Tiển càng là trực tiếp rõ ràng mượn đến bảo liên đăng vì Thốn Tâm chữa thương đi, chỉ còn mấy người đang tại chỗ bát quái .

"Không nghĩ tới nhanh như vậy lại gặp được mợ " trầm hương rất là tò mò vì sao bọn họ sẽ đụng tới cùng đi đâu.

Na Tra trợn trừng mắt, trên đường cùng Thốn Tâm một đường đấu võ mồm, xem như minh bạch một điểm , không khỏi hảo tâm nhắc nhở trầm hương, "Ngươi nhưng đừng trước mặt Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ mặt như vậy kêu nàng, nàng hội mất hứng ." Hơn nữa còn có thể với ngươi tính kế đến cùng, này tỷ tỷ xưng hô chính là

Khiêu khích của nàng kết quả.

"Ách..." Trầm hương rõ ràng bị Na Tra lời nói nghẹn ở.

"Xem Tam công chúa bộ dáng giống như vui vẻ rất nhiều, cũng không giống trước kia ." Dương Thiền ký cao hứng lại có chút thất lạc, cao hứng Thốn Tâm có thể làm vui vẻ long nữ, thất lạc cũng là sẽ không bao giờ nữa có một cái Thốn Tâm như vậy yêu nhị ca .

Được yêu quý thê có chút khổ sở, Lưu Ngạn Xương vội vàng đỡ Dương Thiền, an ủi nói, "Cảm tình chuyện ai có thể nói rõ ràng đâu, nhị ca đều có của hắn ý tưởng, chúng ta chỉ cần duy trì hắn thì tốt rồi."

"Ân" Dương Thiền đối nhà mình tướng công ôn nhu cười, lẳng lặng hưởng thụ người một nhà ở cùng nhau thời gian.

Ở Lưu gia đãi khách sương phòng trung, Dương Tiển Thốn Tâm hai người ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở trên giường, mặt đối mặt ngồi ổn, Dương Tiển nhớ kỹ pháp quyết, bảo liên đăng trống rỗng đứng ở hai người trung gian, phảng phất nhiên tẫn sở hữu sinh mệnh thông thường, nở rộ tối xán lạn hoa hoè, chiếu rọi ở Thốn Tâm trên người, nguyên bản thanh

Lệ xuất trần Thốn Tâm, lúc này càng là tăng thêm một phần thần thánh trơn bóng, Dương Tiển gặp bảo liên đăng đã bắt đầu chữa trị Thốn Tâm bị thương nội tạng, liền an quyết tâm đến, cẩn thận nhìn Thốn Tâm, lại ở chút bất tri bất giác đi rồi thần.

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy từng đợt ấm áp tuyền lưu ở trong thân thể phản phản phục phục chạy, mỗi một lần chạy, đau đớn liền thiếu một phần, cho đến hoàn toàn biến mất. Thốn Tâm thân cái lười thắt lưng, cảm thấy thoải mái thật.

"Đa tạ , ta đã hoàn toàn tốt lắm!" Thốn Tâm cười mặt mày rưng rưng, thật tình thực lòng nói lời cảm tạ, nếu không có bảo liên đăng lời nói, thương thế kia còn không biết phải nuôi tới khi nào đâu, đến lúc đó chỉ sợ vừa muốn nhường người trong nhà lo lắng .

"Vô sự, Tam công chúa nghỉ ngơi nhiều đi!" Gặp Thốn Tâm đã tốt lắm, Dương Tiển cũng không tốt ở trong phòng nhiều đãi, liền làm cho nàng ở trong phòng nghỉ ngơi, bản thân trước đi ra ngoài, mày co rút nhanh, tựa như có cái gì phiền não quấy nhiễu hắn.

Thốn Tâm một điểm cũng chưa ý thức được Dương Tiển khác thường, nàng hôm nay quả thật là rất mệt , cũng không nghĩ nhiều, cầm quần áo thoát liền trực tiếp lên giường ngủ. Vốn cho là có thể ngủ ngon, khả không biết cái gì thời điểm nàng phát hiện bản thân vậy mà đang nằm mơ, ách, là ở nhớ lại,

Nhớ lại chân chính Ngao Thốn Tâm trí nhớ.

Gió biển thổi phất, bạch lăng ở trong gió phi vũ, trọng thương thiếu niên hấp hối nằm ở trên bờ cát, thật lâu sau, thiếu niên mở mắt ra, đập vào mắt là một mảnh phi vũ bạch lăng, còn có ẩn ẩn yểu điệu một đạo phấn hồng bóng hình xinh đẹp, chỉ có thể nghe được một tiếng quan tâm ân cần thăm hỏi, "Ngươi tỉnh lại !

"

Một khắc kia, Dương Tiển giống như thấy mẫu thân thông thường rung động, như vậy vui sướng, "Nương!"

... . . . .

Hình ảnh vừa chuyển, nhược thủy cứu người khi, Dương Tiển cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển linh hồn trao đổi,, muốn khôi phục là lúc, ngũ cực chiến thần đánh đến quán giang khẩu Dương gia muốn lấy Dương Tiển tánh mạng là lúc, pháp lực sa sút Thốn Tâm lấy thân bảo vệ Dương Tiển thi thể nói, "Muốn giết Dương Tiển trước giết ta!"

... ... Đi qua trí nhớ đang không ngừng tái hiện.

Dương Tiển trên trời làm tư pháp thiên thần, hưu Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm thương tâm muốn chết, rời đi gia phía trước, nàng nói: "Dương Tiển, ta hỏi lại ngươi cuối cùng một câu nói, này nhất nghìn năm qua, ngươi đến cùng có hay không có yêu ta "

Dương Tiển trầm mặc.

Thốn Tâm nói: "Có lẽ ngươi luôn luôn đều không rõ ta vì sao muốn cùng ngươi ầm ĩ. Ta luôn luôn đều hi vọng, ngươi có thể đem sở hữu yêu đều cho ta một người. Nhưng là ngươi cho ta , lại thật sự không bằng Hao Thiên Khuyển, muội muội của ngươi, của ngươi sư phụ cùng của ngươi huynh đệ kết nghĩa" .

Dương Tiển cũng đỏ hốc mắt, cùng với lẫn nhau tra tấn, không bằng nhất phương buông tay.

Sau Ngọc Đế dục lấy Dương Tiển tư lấy mương máng một chuyện khó xử hắn, Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên đi đến thiên đình, trạng cáo Dương Tiển một mình hàng mưa to tai họa dân chúng, đem lấy câu hoa tiêu chuyện toàn lãm ở trên người bản thân, bởi vậy bị giam cầm, trọn đời không được rời đi Tây Hải một bước.

Hai người ở Tây Hải bờ biển xa nhau, lần này là Thốn Tâm chủ động buông ra tay hắn, nàng nói: "Hiện tại ngươi cái gì đều không cần nói. Có một số việc một khi bỏ lỡ, sẽ không lại có bù lại cơ hội... Dương Tiển, đem ngươi yêu, đem ngươi tiếc nuối, đều lưu cho đại gia đi."

Khúc Minh Quỳ xem hai mắt đẫm lệ rưng rưng , không kềm chế được, nhìn đến Thốn Tâm hồi Tây Hải sau, cho rằng nhớ lại muốn đã xong, ai biết lại xuất hiện Thốn Tâm ở Tây Hải hình ảnh.

Thốn Tâm đứng ở bên cửa sổ, xem bản thân thật vất vả nuôi sống hoa đinh hương, vẻ mặt bi thương, muốn ngẩng đầu nhìn xem ánh trăng, ở Tây Hải trung, ánh trăng làm sao có thể chiếu tiến vào đâu! Bản thân là ý nghĩ kỳ lạ , ôm kia bồn hoa đinh hương, thì thào tự nói: "Ta Dương Tiển cuộc đời này lớn nhất

Nguyện vọng chính là phủ thêm kia đạo ánh trăng, ngươi chung quy yêu là nàng!" Nước mắt kìm lòng không đậu nhỏ xuống đến, "Cũng thế, cứ như vậy đi, ít nhất đã cho đáp án!"

Khúc Minh Quỳ ở bên cạnh xem đau lòng không thôi, cũng không biết vì sao, luôn không đành lòng nhìn đến nàng khổ sở bộ dáng.

"Ta hi vọng ngươi đáp ứng ta một việc" nguyên bản xem ngoài cửa sổ Thốn Tâm đột nhiên chuyển qua đến, mặt hướng Khúc Minh Quỳ.

"A!" Khúc Minh Quỳ bị nàng dọa nhảy dựng, bản thân ở nàng trong hồi ức còn có thể nhìn đến bản thân sao

"Ở cuộc hôn nhân này bên trong, gây cho của hắn vui vẻ thủy chung quá ít, phiền não nhiều lắm, nhưng là ta đã không biết nên như thế nào đi thương hắn, tuy rằng ta vẫn cứ yêu hắn" Thốn Tâm ngữ khí vẫn là mang theo nhàn nhạt bi thương, nhưng là vẻ mặt cũng đã kiên định rất nhiều, kéo qua một nữ nhân thủ

Nói: "Ngươi cùng với ta lâu như vậy, gây cho ta rất nhiều vui vẻ, nhưng là hiện tại ta đã không thể mang cho người khác vui vẻ , của ta tâm thủy chung đắm chìm ở đi qua ra không được, mà ta không nghĩ lại nhường phụ vương mẫu hậu bọn họ thương tâm , ta đem cơ thể của ta cho ngươi, giúp ta hảo hảo thương hắn nhóm

!"

Khúc Minh Quỳ kinh hãi, cái kia nữ nhân không là hai mươi mốt thế kỷ nàng sao?"Vì sao ta lại ở chỗ này a "

Đi qua Khúc Minh Quỳ một mặt do dự, "Ngươi thật sự muốn làm như vậy sao muốn là bọn hắn đã biết, cũng sẽ rất đau đớn tâm , hơn nữa Ngao Liệt không là thay ngươi đi cầu quên ưu thảo sao, vì sao đột nhiên muốn như vậy đâu "

"Liền tính ăn quên ưu thảo, có hay không công hiệu là một vấn đề, cho dù có, khả kia dù sao vẫn là ta, trong khung yêu Dương Tiển ta, như tái kiến hắn... Ta còn là giống nhau sẽ yêu thượng hắn, sẽ cho Tây Hải gặp rắc rối, đây là ta không đồng ý nhìn đến kết quả

, cho nên chỉ có ngươi có thể giúp ta , nhiều năm như vậy đều là ngươi cùng ta, ta cũng không hy vọng ngươi luôn luôn đều chính là một cái hồn phách."

Nghe nói như thế, Khúc Minh Quỳ cẩn thận nhìn hạ, phát hiện khi đó bản thân thật là chỉ có trong suốt thân ảnh, nhưng là vì sao nàng lại sẽ ở Tây Hải đâu

"Khả là như thế này ngươi có phải không phải sẽ chết , ta không cần ngươi chết!" Quỷ hồn Khúc Minh Quỳ ôm chặt lấy Thốn Tâm, lại cái gì đều không gặp được, càng thêm muốn khóc .

Khúc Minh Quỳ mãnh mắt trợn trắng, khi nào thì tự bản thân sao kích thích , nhưng lại như vậy ngu ngốc bộ dáng.

"Sẽ không, ta sẽ cùng của ngươi!"

"Ân, nhất định không thể rời đi ta!"

, đệ 4 chương

Chương 8 hoài nghi

Làm ngày thứ hai sáng sớm ăn điểm tâm khi, mọi người đều ngồi ở trên bàn cơm, duy độc không thấy Thốn Tâm xuất ra, đại gia hai mặt nhìn nhau, không biết nên nói cái gì.

"Tam muội, các ngươi ăn trước đi, ta đi kêu Tam công chúa" Dương Tiển cũng không làm gì vui vẻ, hiển nhiên là hồi tưởng khởi phía trước kia đoạn hôn nhân không thoải mái , cho rằng Thốn Tâm lại đùa giỡn nổi lên công chúa tì khí.

"Chờ một chút đi, chắc hẳn Tam công chúa là hôm qua quá mệt , hôm nay mới có thể khởi chậm." Gặp Dương Tiển rời đi, Dương Thiền không khỏi giải thích .

"Ân" mọi người gật đầu, ngày hôm qua Tam công chúa bị như vậy trọng thương, mặc dù có bảo liên đăng trợ giúp, nhưng thân thể cùng trên tinh thần, hẳn là bao nhiêu có chút mệt mỏi .

Dương Tiển đi đến Thốn Tâm trước cửa phòng, gõ cửa nói: "Tam công chúa, Dương Tiển có thể không tiến vào."

Nửa ngày không thấy tiếng vang, Dương Tiển nhíu mày, lo lắng Thốn Tâm có chuyện gì, liền trực tiếp đẩy cửa vào được. Lọt vào trong tầm mắt là đem mành trướng buông giường, che lại trên giường nhất thất cảnh xuân, Dương Tiển sắc mặt xấu hổ: "Tam công chúa, tỉnh ngủ sao" gặp còn là không có thanh âm, không

Từ đem mành trướng vãn khởi, giường người trên vẫn là lẳng lặng nằm, không có sinh lợi. Dương Tiển nhất thời có chút không hiểu hoảng hốt , nhịn không được đi diêu Thốn Tâm, biên diêu la lớn: "Thốn Tâm, tỉnh tỉnh, tỉnh tỉnh."

Thốn Tâm luôn luôn đắm chìm ở trong hồi ức, rất muốn tỉnh lại nhưng vẫn vẫn chưa tỉnh lại, thẳng đến cảm giác có người ở bên người không ngừng lay động thân thể của chính mình, còn luôn luôn kêu tên của bản thân, mới dần dần tỉnh táo lại.

Thốn Tâm mơ mơ màng màng tỉnh lại, nhìn xuống trước mặt nhân, nhịn không được ngáp một cái, "Buổi sáng tốt lành a, Dương Tiển!"

"Sớm" gặp Thốn Tâm thật vất vả tỉnh lại, Dương Tiển mới buông kia lo lắng mơ hồ.

Mơ hồ một lát, đột nhiên ý thức thanh tỉnh , phản ứng đi lại: "Làm sao ngươi ở phòng ta a" ai nha, không biết bản thân ngủ thời điểm có hay không làm cái gì ảnh hưởng bản thân hình tượng chuyện a

Thấy nàng mới phản ứng đi lại, Dương Tiển cười khẽ, cũng không xấu hổ, nói: "Đại gia gặp ngươi còn không đi ra ăn cơm, lo lắng ngươi có cái gì không thoải mái địa phương, liền quá đến xem." Chút không đề cập tới bản thân tiến đối phương phòng như vào chỗ không người.

"Nga, ta cũng không biết vì sao, đêm qua nằm xuống sau liền luôn luôn không ngừng nằm mơ, tưởng tỉnh đều vẫn chưa tỉnh lại, cũng là ngươi bảo ta mới tỉnh lại ." Nói như vậy , Thốn Tâm cũng cảm thấy kỳ quái đứng lên, vì sao bản thân sẽ luôn luôn ở nhớ lại quá khứ sự tình đâu

"Như vậy a, đại khái là ngươi quá mệt thôi." Dương Tiển sắc mặt không thay đổi nói, "Chúng ta nên đi ra ngoài ăn cơm , tam muội bọn họ còn tại chờ chúng ta đâu."

"Nga, tốt "

Thốn Tâm cũng lơ đễnh, lăng lăng xốc lên chăn tính toán mặc quần áo, đột nhiên gặp Dương Tiển đi ra cửa, còn cẩn thận đến cửa, mới ý thức đến bản thân mặc áo lót ngủ, chính nàng đổ không biết là có cái gì, nhưng là đối phương cũng không cảm thấy như vậy, cũng đúng, đối phương dù sao cũng là

Cái cổ đại nhân, vẫn là tương đối bảo thủ .

Mặc xong sau, hai người cùng đi ăn cơm , đi vào liền thấy mọi người đều đang chờ bọn họ ăn cơm, nhất thời cảm thấy ngượng ngùng , "Thực xin lỗi a, ngủ quên."

"Không có việc gì, Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ tối hôm qua bị thương, cần nghỉ ngơi nhiều." Na Tra trước mở miệng , nói xong lại có điểm hối hận , bởi vì thấy Thốn Tâm một mặt tươi cười ngồi ở bên cạnh bản thân, trên mặt tràn ngập bốn chữ, không có hảo ý, cảm giác bản thân giống như vừa muốn bị nàng trành thượng

.

"Tiểu Na Tra thực quan tâm nhân a, không bạch thương ngươi." Nói xong lại là một trận hổ sờ, làm cho Na Tra trên mặt nhe răng trợn mắt , nhưng không có phản kháng. Xem Dương Thiền bọn họ sửng sốt sửng sốt , khi nào thì Thốn Tâm cùng Na Tra như vậy tốt

"Tốt lắm, ăn cơm đi" Thốn Tâm nói xong, bụng cũng cảm giác càng thêm đói bụng.

Mọi người vui tươi hớn hở cùng nhau ăn cơm, chỉ có Dương Tiển một bên cười, nội tâm đã có mơ hồ bất an, thần tiên cực nhỏ nằm mơ, vì sao Thốn Tâm lại hội hãm ở trong mộng vẫn chưa tỉnh lại đâu

Đãi mọi người dùng quá cơm, Thốn Tâm cùng Na Tra bọn họ vui tươi hớn hở đi chơi , còn mang theo Hao Thiên Khuyển trầm hương vợ chồng, ở Hoa Sơn vùng tìm cái chim hót hoa thơm chỗ thiêu nướng, đương nhiên đây là Thốn Tâm đề nghị , đại gia mặc dù chưa từng nghe nói như thế nào thiêu nướng, nhưng là nghe Thốn Tâm miêu tả đứng lên

Lại cảm thấy có chút thú vị, bởi vậy dùng quá sau khi ăn xong, hứng thú trí bừng bừng đi.

"Nhị ca, có phải không phải có chuyện gì a" gặp nhà mình nhị ca ở bọn họ đi rồi liền có chút mặt ủ mày chau , Dương Thiền không khỏi lo lắng hỏi. Vốn nàng cũng tưởng cùng tướng công cùng đi , gặp nhị ca giống như là có chuyện muốn nói, liền giữ lại.

"Hôm nay Thốn Tâm hồi lâu chưa khởi, ta đi kêu của nàng thời điểm, nhưng vẫn đều kêu bất tỉnh." Dương Tiển thở dài, hắn đã suy nghĩ thật lâu, vẫn còn là không nghĩ ra được nguyên nhân.

"Kêu bất tỉnh, vì sao hội như thế" Dương Thiền mới biết được nhị ca vì sao hội như thế lo lắng, chính là này nguyên nhân quả thật làm cho người ta hoang mang.

"Đúng vậy, sau này sau khi tỉnh lại Thốn Tâm nói với ta nàng nhất cả đêm đều đang nằm mơ, tưởng tỉnh cũng tỉnh không xong." Thần tiên không là phàm nhân, thần tiên cực nhỏ cần giấc ngủ, cho dù có cũng là thiển miên, có chút thanh âm liền cực dễ dàng tỉnh, càng miễn bàn nằm mơ .

"Đã chúng ta không nghĩ ra được, không bằng đến hỏi Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đi, chân nhân bác học cổ kim, nhất định biết đến."

"Cũng chỉ đành như thế."

"Nhị ca, có hay không cảm thấy Tam công chúa tựa hồ thay đổi rất nhiều a, thật lâu không thấy được nàng vui vẻ như vậy!" Dương Thiền cảm khái, nàng là cái thiện lương nữ tử, không đồng ý nhìn đến thân nhân bằng hữu có không vui, hiện thời gặp Thốn Tâm có thể buông hết thảy, trong lòng cũng là thật mừng thay cho nàng

.

"Nàng như có thể vui vẻ lời nói, đương nhiên không thể tốt hơn ." Hắn cũng thật tình hi vọng nàng có thể quá hảo, chính là xem hiện tại Thốn Tâm đợi hắn phương thức, lại làm hắn mơ hồ thất lạc. Dĩ vãng cái kia thích ở lại bên người hắn, cùng của hắn Thốn Tâm, giống như dần dần không thấy .

"Nhị ca, lúc này cũng không người khác ở, ngươi nói với ta, trong lòng ngươi đến cùng người yêu là ai, là Hằng Nga Tiên Tử vẫn là Thốn Tâm như vậy tam muội mới tốt giúp ngươi a!" Nàng thật sự không muốn nhìn đến nhị ca thủy chung một người đứng ở kia lạnh như băng chân quân thần điện.

"Tam muội, ta cũng không biết." Dương Tiển cười khổ, đường đường tư pháp thiên thần, trong thiên hạ có thể có cái gì khó đổ hắn, duy độc là thấy không rõ bản thân tâm thôi. Lúc trước bản thân một nhà lọt vào như thế thảm hoạ khi, sơ học pháp thuật khi khống chế không được hướng bay trên trời, nhìn thấy nhất nổi bật

Nữ tử, thanh nhan bạch sam, tóc đen mặc nhiễm, như tiên như linh. Thiên thượng một vòng xuân nguyệt khai cung kính, dưới ánh trăng nữ tử khi thì nâng cổ tay bộ dạng phục tùng, khi thì tản ra vân thủ, ngọc tay áo sinh phong, mặc phát sườn phi như bộc, tố nhan thanh nhã khuôn mặt mang theo nhàn nhạt ưu thương. Một khắc kia hắn cảm thấy bản thân tâm

Động , sau biết được nàng đó là bản thân mẫu thân trong miệng thường đề hằng nga, chỉ cảm thấy bản thân cùng càng là thân mật vài phần. Hắn cũng từng nghĩ tới hay không có thể cùng với nàng, chính là sự tình lòng vòng dạo quanh, cuối cùng hắn cưới được cũng là một cái nhiệt tình như hỏa, đợi hắn mọi cách thật tình long tộc công

Chủ. Hắn từng vô số lần cự tuyệt quá nàng, nhưng nàng lại kiên quyết muốn cùng với hắn, trong lòng hắn là phi thường phi thường cảm động cùng vui mừng , cũng tưởng cùng nàng hảo hảo sinh hoạt tại cùng nhau, kinh doanh một cái thuộc loại bọn họ gia, chỉ tiếc, hai người cũng không có thể vĩnh viễn ở cùng nhau.

"Một khi đã như vậy, tam muội cũng không tốt nói cái gì đó, chính là nhị ca hay là muốn hảo hảo nghĩ rõ ràng ." Dương Thiền an ủi nói, trong lòng lại mơ hồ có cái ý tưởng.

"Ân" Dương Tiển vỗ vỗ nàng bờ vai, trong lòng cũng thập phần an ủi muội muội như vậy quan tâm bản thân, chính là hắn còn tốt hơn tốt ngẫm lại mới là, còn có rất nhiều sự tình không nghĩ hảo, không có làm tốt đâu! Về phần đối Thốn Tâm, hắn cũng không biết nên như thế nào đối nàng, vẫn là theo nàng đi

, nàng muốn làm cái gì khiến cho nàng làm tốt ! Mặc dù đã đem nàng hưu khí, vẫn còn là có vài phần cảm tình ở , chỉ cần không phải cái gì sấm cái gì đại họa, hắn đều có thể vì nàng bình định hết thảy phiền toái.

, đệ 5 chương

Chương 9 thiêu nướng

Nói mặt khác một bên Thốn Tâm Na Tra bọn họ ăn qua điểm tâm sau, nhất thời quật khởi, Thốn Tâm liền dẫn bọn hắn chuẩn bị thể nghiệm hạ thiêu nướng thú vị, đi trước trên đường mua chút thiêu nướng đồ ăn.

"Tam công chúa, ngươi nói này cái gì thiêu nướng, thật sự có tốt như vậy ăn sao" ăn hóa Hao Thiên Khuyển nhịn không được hỏi, hắn nhưng là bỏ xuống chủ nhân đến ăn , nếu không thể ăn lời nói thế nào đối khởi chủ nhân đâu.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, nói không thể nói như vậy" Thốn Tâm nhịn không được cấp Hao Thiên Khuyển tẩy não đứng lên, "Làm tam giới khuyển vương, sở hữu cẩu cẩu bên trong lão đại, ngươi hẳn là phải có điểm cao thâm tư tưởng cảnh giới, không thể chỉ nghĩ đến này nọ được không được ăn, ngươi còn muốn thông qua ăn, nhiều suy xét một chút

Giấu ở ăn bên trong ý cảnh."

······· Hao Thiên Khuyển bị nàng vòng mạo tinh tinh mắt , hắn chính là một cái cẩu a, nghe không hiểu lời của nàng a! Rất nghĩ khóc có hay không!

Mà Thốn Tâm hoàn toàn không biết Hao Thiên Khuyển nội tâm kêu gọi, còn tại kia lải nhải nói xong, "Chúng ta cũng không phải là chỉ là vì ăn mà ra đến, quan trọng là hưởng thụ bản thân động thủ quá trình, đây mới là trọng điểm, không thể cái gì đều xem người khác, cũng muốn xem xem bản thân có không

Có chỗ nào không tốt, còn có thể học tập hạ người khác ưu điểm, chúng ta hôm nay xuất ra vì hưởng thụ quá trình, sau đó từ giữa cảm nhận được người khác làm dù cho ăn cũng là người khác làm , chúng ta bản thân làm liền tính không ăn ngon như vậy, cũng không thể ghét bỏ, muốn học tập hạ người khác,

Tranh thủ bản thân cũng làm ăn ngon như vậy, ngươi đã hiểu sao "

"Ách, đã hiểu" Hao Thiên Khuyển theo bản năng phải trả lời đến, ai má ơi, này Tam công chúa thế nào biến thành như vậy , rất dọa người ! Hao Thiên Khuyển yên lặng lau không biết khi nào toát ra đến hãn tích.

"Ân, trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy cũng" Thốn Tâm vừa lòng gật đầu, "Cho nên đợi lát nữa bản thân nướng, không thể ăn cũng muốn cho ta ăn xong, bản thân nướng bản thân ăn." Như vậy đợi lát nữa nướng không tốt lời nói, liền không thể trách nàng , là chính bọn họ kỹ thuật không tốt, Thốn Tâm vui rạo rực nghĩ.

Na Tra bọn họ ba người xem Thốn Tâm cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển đối thoại, ba người thật ăn ý yên lặng cách bọn họ xa một điểm."Ngươi nói, Tam công chúa nói nhiều như vậy đến cùng là có ý tứ gì đâu" Na Tra không hiểu hỏi trầm hương.

Trầm hương suy nghĩ hạ, đoán nói: "Ách, đại khái là vì khả năng này thiêu nướng cũng không có ăn ngon như vậy đi "

"Ân, có đạo lý." Na Tra nhất tưởng, đại khái cũng là như thế, trong lòng lại cảm thấy này Thốn Tâm thật tốt ngoạn, rõ ràng là kiện việc rất đơn giản lại phải muốn thất quải bát quải nói khác, đều không biết nàng đang nói cái gì .

"Là như thế này sao" Tiểu Ngọc có chút nghi hoặc, nàng vẫn là không rất làm cho rõ đến cùng nói là có ý tứ gì đâu

"Đương nhiên không là , tiểu hồ ly ngươi không thích nghe bọn họ nói bậy, tin tưởng ta, thiêu nướng tuyệt đối tốt lắm ăn, đợi lát nữa ta nướng cho ngươi ăn, ngươi sẽ biết, tuyệt đối mĩ vị." Thốn Tâm một tay đáp Tiểu Ngọc kiên, một bên trừng mắt bọn họ, căm giận nói: "Đợi lát nữa các ngươi cũng không

Nếu muốn ăn ta nướng ."

Mọi người ào ào hoài nghi chuyển qua nhìn nàng, trên mặt tràn ngập ba chữ "Không tin" .

Thốn Tâm một trận chán nản, "Đợi lát nữa các ngươi sẽ biết, đến lúc đó đừng hối hận ha!"

"Không có , chúng ta đều tin tưởng của ngươi, đúng rồi, chúng ta muốn mua chút gì đó đồ ăn a" sợ nàng thật sự tức giận, Tiểu Ngọc vội vàng kéo tay nàng, dời đi của nàng lực chú ý.

"Các ngươi thích ăn cái gì đều có thể a, chủ yếu là gia vị." Thốn Tâm không chút để ý chọn , nàng cũng không phải thật sự muốn tức giận, chẳng qua đùa giỡn đùa giỡn tì khí mà thôi.

"Muốn ăn thịt, ăn thịt" nói xong Hao Thiên Khuyển liền bật đến bán thịt sạp tiền, cao hứng khơi mào đến.

"Trầm hương, chúng ta muốn chọn cái gì a "

"Nếu không chúng ta liền chọn điểm ngư đi."

"Cũng tốt" này một đôi cũng tay trong tay một bên chọn đồ ăn đi.

"Nhiều tuyển điểm khác đồ ăn, không cần liền này mấy thứ" Thốn Tâm nói, nàng còn có càng chuyện trọng yếu làm đâu, không rảnh chọn đồ ăn .

"Đã biết."

"Ta đây làm gì a" Na Tra bất đắc dĩ, chẳng lẽ hắn cũng đi chọn đồ ăn sao

"Ngươi đã không có việc gì làm lời nói, không bằng ngươi đi mua rượu đi, xứng với càng ăn ngon."

"Thật sự a, ta đây đi."

Thốn Tâm cười cười, bọn họ đều đi chọn đồ ăn , như vậy nàng liền muốn đi chuẩn bị thiêu nướng dùng là công cụ .

Nửa canh giờ trôi qua, vài người đã đến Hoa Sơn phía sau núi, đúng là sơn minh thủy tú, thích hợp đạp thanh thiêu nướng hảo địa phương.

"Tam công chúa, ngươi cầm trên tay là cái gì vậy a" Hao Thiên Khuyển một bên hỏi một bên nhịn không được thấu đi lên nghe thấy vừa nghe.

"Đúng vậy, này này nọ là cái gì a có chỗ lợi gì a?"

"Này liền là chúng ta thiêu nướng muốn dùng cái giá " tuy rằng cùng hiện đại không quá giống nhau, nhưng là trên đại khái vẫn là có thể , hơn nữa vẫn là có thể dùng , nghĩ như thế, Thốn Tâm vẫn là có chút chột dạ. Không biết này cái giá cấp không cấp lực a, chỉ mong cấp điểm mặt mũi

.

Khi nói chuyện, mấy người đã phân phối tốt lắm công tác, rất nhanh cái giá liền chi tốt lắm, mua đến đồ ăn cùng cứu đã tẩy hảo phóng ở một bên chuẩn bị tốt .

"Trầm hương, làm này thật tốt ngoạn." Tiểu Ngọc cười rất vui vẻ, có năng lực cùng đại gia cùng nhau, còn có thể chơi vui vẻ, cho tới bây giờ đều không có quá như vậy thể nghiệm, lại tân kỳ lại hảo ngoạn.

"Ân" gặp Tiểu Ngọc cười vui vẻ, trầm hương cũng cảm thấy cao hứng, hai người vô cùng cao hứng phối hợp công tác.

"Na Tra, đem này phô ở trên cỏ, sau đó nâng cốc cũng phóng đi lên, đợi lát nữa nướng tốt lắm còn có thể ngồi ở mặt trên ăn đâu!"

Chờ này nọ đều đặt ở cái giá thượng sau, Thốn Tâm ngón tay xuống phía dưới hướng lên trên cấp tốc vừa chuyển, nhất đám ngọn lửa liền ở của nàng đầu ngón tay toát ra. Miệng hô: "Đi", kia đám ngọn lửa liền bay đến cái giá hạ. Nhất thời hỏa thế liền thành lớn , nướng cái giá thượng đồ ăn.

"Ai nha, nhanh chút đem này nọ bay qua đến, muốn nướng tiêu !"

"Còn muốn phóng gia vị đâu, đừng quên !"

"Nhiều nướng một lát, đừng đợi lát nữa không nướng chín."

"Hao Thiên Khuyển đừng tổng nghĩ ăn xương cốt a, mau tới hỗ trợ!"

······ cao thấp nối tiếp thanh âm không ngừng vang lên, có vẻ hơi luống cuống tay chân , đều là không kinh nghiệm nhân, Thốn Tâm cũng là chỉ biết ăn sẽ không làm , đương nhiên là một trận bận rộn .

"Bọn họ ở làm gì" lúc này đã chậm rì rì đi đến phía sau núi Dương Thiền Dương Tiển nhìn đến này bức hình, không khỏi lại tò mò vừa muốn cười, mỗi người trên mặt đều là tả một cái hắc tuyến hữu một cái hắc tuyến , vội xoay quanh.

"Hẳn là chính là ở làm Thốn Tâm nói thiêu nướng đi" lúc này Dương Tiển ánh mắt không tự chủ được đứng ở Thốn Tâm trên người, một bên vội vàng, một bên còn phóng sinh cười to, nói xong người khác mặt giống mèo hoa nhỏ giống nhau, lại không biết bản thân cũng là giống nhau. Dương Tiển không biết bản thân là như thế nào

, rõ ràng giờ phút này Thốn Tâm trang dung không lại, cũng cười như vậy tùy ý, hoàn toàn không có hằng nga cái loại này mang theo mơ hồ cao quý, thanh lịch, cũng không có mẫu thân ôn nhu hào phóng, càng không có tam muội khí chất, hắn cũng là di đui mù , lúc này trong mắt Thốn Tâm nhất nhăn mày cười đều giống

Bị thời gian đọng lại bàn thong thả mà rõ ràng, trái tim phù phù phù phù hữu lực nhảy, giống như lần đầu tiên ở Tây Hải trên bờ mở mắt ra khi nhìn đến Thốn Tâm bàn , kịch liệt nhảy lên đứng lên.

"Ha ha, nhị ca, ngươi xem bọn hắn cười thực vui vẻ a!" Như là bị cảm nhiễm bàn, Dương Thiền cũng nhịn không được vui vẻ bật cười, vốn định cùng nhị ca chia xẻ quyết tâm tình, đã thấy nhà mình nhị ca nhìn chằm chằm vào một cái phương hướng xem. Dương Thiền theo nhị ca phương hướng nhìn lại, lọt vào trong tầm mắt

Là cười vui Thốn Tâm, trong lòng vừa động, xem nhị ca nghiêm cẩn biểu cảm, trong lòng dần dần có cái ý tưởng.

"Uy, các ngươi cũng tới rồi!" Tâm tình tốt lắm Thốn Tâm thấy trong cảm nhận phiền toái hai người tổ cũng quên muốn bảo trì khoảng cách, trực tiếp đi lại lôi kéo Dương Thiền hưng phấn nói: "Các ngươi đến đúng là thời điểm a, mau tới nếm thử của chúng ta tay nghề, nhìn xem hương vị như thế nào đúng rồi,

Còn có Na Tra mua đến rượu đâu, một ngụm đồ ăn một ngụm rượu, khẳng định rất mức nghiện , muốn hay không đến một ngụm?" Nói xong, ba người đã trái lại tự ngồi xuống, Thốn Tâm càng là trực tiếp rót ba chén rượu, đưa cho hai người, "Uống uống xem" .

"Tam công chúa ý tưởng quả nhiên không sai, xứng thượng này xinh đẹp non sông tươi đẹp, rượu hương vị cũng càng thêm mĩ vị ." Dương Thiền đối với Thốn Tâm ôn nhu cười, uống một hơi cạn sạch.

"Tâm tình dễ làm nhiên cái gì cũng tốt !" Liền tỷ như nói hiện tại nàng xem Dương Tiển đều thuận mắt không ít, Thốn Tâm âm thầm nghĩ.

"Tiểu Na Tra, đem nướng tốt đồ ăn trước buông tha đến" Thốn Tâm xem Na Tra thân cao so nướng giá cao không bao nhiêu, vẫn còn là ở bên cạnh tới tới lui lui vô giúp vui, xem đều có điểm lo lắng sẽ bị đụng bị thương , nhịn không được gọi hắn làm thoải mái sống. Về phần Hao Thiên Khuyển, vừa thấy đến dương

Tiển liền lập tức chạy đến bên người hắn làm nũng đi.

Na Tra đăng đăng đăng, không hai ba lần liền đem mâm đều đặt ở phô ở trên cỏ ăn cơm dã ngoại điếm thượng, sau đó đặt mông ngồi ở Thốn Tâm bên cạnh, tiếp nhận nàng đưa qua chén rượu, uống một hơi cạn sạch, uống hoàn một trận cảm thấy mỹ mãn, nhịn không được tán thưởng nói: "Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ, này rất hảo ngoạn , chúng ta khi nào thì lại đến ngoạn a ngày mai sao "

"Này tuy rằng không sai, nhưng là cũng không thể mỗi ngày ăn , đối thân thể không là như vậy khỏe mạnh , ngẫu nhiên ăn một lần cảm giác hội rất tốt ."

"Được rồi, kia lần sau ta còn muốn đến, nếu muốn đi thiêu nướng lời nói nhất định phải bảo ta nga!" Na Tra lưu luyến nói.

"Hảo" Thốn Tâm cười mỉm, sờ sờ Na Tra đầu, vẫn là một đứa trẻ đâu!

"Đúng rồi, lưu tiên sinh thế nào không có tới a" tất cả mọi người ở tại, chỉ còn lại có Lưu Ngạn Xương .

"Hắn tự cấp sơn hạ tư thục bọn nhỏ lên lớp đâu." Dương Thiền ôn nhu cười, Lưu Ngạn Xương tuy rằng chính là cái phàm nhân, thậm chí khả năng ở người khác trong mắt hắn không xứng với bản thân, nhưng là nàng lại cảm thấy Lưu Ngạn Xương là trên đời tốt nhất nam nhân, tốt nhất trượng phu.

"Dạy học dục nhân, rất tốt!" Thốn Tâm vỗ tay trầm trồ khen ngợi, nàng hiện đại lão sư đối nàng phi thường hảo, quả thực coi tự mình là làm nữ nhi thông thường , cho nên nàng đối lão sư này chức nghiệp là phi thường tôn trọng , bởi vậy cảm thấy Lưu Ngạn Xương cũng không có gì không tốt .

"Nương, cậu" lúc này trầm hương Tiểu Ngọc cũng đem cuối cùng gì đó nướng tốt lắm, ngồi ở Dương Thiền bên cạnh, kính cẩn nghe theo chào hỏi.

"Đại gia nhanh chút ăn, bằng không đợi lát nữa mát liền không thể ăn ."

"Nương ăn, cậu cũng ăn."

"Tốt" tràn đầy sung sướng hai đạo thanh âm.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển không cần trực tiếp lấy tay trảo, bẩn đã chết" Thốn Tâm hung tợn phê bình Hao Thiên Khuyển, xem một bên Na Tra lại trở nên thập phần ôn nhu: "Na Tra, ăn từ từ, không nóng nảy, còn có đâu!"

... Hao Thiên Khuyển lệ băng, này đãi ngộ khác biệt cũng quá lớn đi!

, đệ 6 chương

Chương 10 cố hương nguyên phong cảnh

Rượu chừng cơm no sau, mấy người song song nằm ở tân ăn cơm dã ngoại điếm thượng, đương nhiên, đây là ở Thốn Tâm đề nghị hạ, bằng không bình thường này vài vị làm sao có thể làm loại chuyện này đâu, cũng là bởi vì không có xa lạ nhân ở, đều là quen thuộc nhân tài khẳng thử một lần.

"Như vậy xem, bầu trời đẹp quá a!" Tiểu Ngọc cảm thán , nàng vốn là ở sơn dã trung lớn lên, đối núi rừng cũng có thân thiết cảm, hiện tại lấy phương thức này nhìn không trung, xem chung quanh cảnh sắc tự nhiên cảm xúc khá nhiều.

"Ta thế nào không cảm giác a" Hao Thiên Khuyển than thở nói, còn dùng sức nghe nghe, nhìn xem có cái gì cùng bình thường không đồng dạng như vậy.

Tiểu Ngọc nhịn không được cho hắn một cái xem thường, thật sự là một điểm cũng đều không hiểu thưởng thức.

Trầm hương nhịn không được nắm giữ Tiểu Ngọc thủ, hai mắt xem nàng, nghiêm cẩn hứa hẹn nói: "Tiểu Ngọc, nếu là ngươi tưởng đi nơi nào, ta nhất định sẽ mang ngươi đi , chỉ cần có ta ở, trong tam giới nhậm ngươi rong ruổi!"

Lời này vừa nói ra, vợ chồng son ngọt ngào đừng nói , mặt khác hai vị trong lòng sẽ không từ còn có vài phần xúc động. Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn nùng tình mật ý vợ chồng son, lại nhìn nhìn Dương Tiển, trong lòng mãnh mắt trợn trắng, "Dương gia nam nhân nói khởi tâm tình đến thật sự là thật a, này

Loại hứa hẹn nghe là cỡ nào xinh đẹp, cỡ nào làm cho người ta tâm động a!" Chính là ở trong lòng ngẫm lại còn là có chút không đã ghiền, nghĩ đến vì yêu mê cái kia long Tam công chúa, Thốn Tâm (Khúc Minh Quỳ, về sau đều lấy Thốn Tâm xưng hô, ở nhớ lại trước kia Ngao Thốn Tâm khi, đừng lầm . ) trong lòng

Vẫn là có vài phần không cam lòng, thay nàng không đáng giá, nhịn không được bán trào phúng bán khích lệ nói: "Trầm hương, ngươi lời này nói thật tốt a! Nhân gia nói cháu ngoại trai giống cữu, xem ra quả thực như thế a!"

"Ách, phải không" trầm hương cũng không biết nói cái gì đó, tuy rằng nghe không hiểu lắm Thốn Tâm tiềm tại ý tứ, nhưng là cảm giác lúc này không khí có chút cứng lại rồi, cũng không dám lại mở miệng.

Dương Tiển sắc mặt hơi trầm xuống, không nói gì xem Thốn Tâm. Hắn cũng từng đối Thốn Tâm làm ra giống nhau hứa hẹn, nhưng là lại làm cho nàng có gia về không được, thậm chí cho cuối cùng còn đem nàng hưu khí.

Thốn Tâm âm thầm tưởng gặp trở ngại , nàng làm sao có thể nói loại này nói đâu thế nào đột nhiên một cỗ cảm xúc liền lên đây đâu? Thật sự không là của nàng tác phong a. Ai nha, nàng đều có thể cảm giác một cỗ tầm mắt luôn luôn đặt ở trên người nàng , hảo dọa người a, nên làm cái gì bây giờ đâu "Tam thánh mẫu, như vậy

Tốt thời tiết, đẹp như vậy phong cảnh, không bằng đạn thủ khúc đi!" Bằng không này không khí muốn đem nhân đông chết .

"Tốt" Dương Thiền cũng là đối hai người sự tình hiểu rõ , bởi vậy cũng phối hợp đem cầm biến ra, đánh vỡ lúc này cục diện bế tắc.

Mặt cỏ phía trên vang lên cầm sắt chi âm, như vậy du dương trong suốt, như thanh phong gian chơi đùa sơn tuyền, như vậy thanh dật khoan khoái; như dương liễu đầu cành phiêu nhiên mà qua gió nhẹ, như vậy mềm nhẹ kiều diễm... Mọi người nghe như si như túy, phảng phất đắm chìm ở tiếng đàn xây dựng ra mĩ

Diệu hình ảnh bên trong. Thốn Tâm càng là thả lỏng nằm ở trên cỏ, từ từ nhắm hai mắt cẩn thận nghe tiếng đàn, cảm thấy cảm thán tam thánh mẫu cầm nghệ quả thực không giống bình thường, nếu là lời của nàng, chỉ sợ cũng liền như thế , cũng không thể càng tốt hơn .

"Nương đạn thật là dễ nghe!" Nghe được nàng đều cảm giác tâm tình tốt lắm, rất mỹ lệ.

"Ân "

Nửa ngày, một khúc xong, Thốn Tâm dẫn đầu vỗ tay vỗ tay, "Rất tốt!"

"Cám ơn!" Thốn Tâm không chút nào che giấu khen, nhường Dương Thiền cũng có chút thẹn thùng , này Tam công chúa quả thực biến hóa rất lớn, dĩ vãng nhị ca đãi nàng hảo một phần, liền ăn nhiều dấm chua một phần, có khi đãi nàng cũng có vài phần lãnh đạm, chưa từng giống như bây giờ khen quá nàng đâu.

"Tam muội tài nghệ lại tiến bộ vài phần!"

"Chính là chính là, thật là lợi hại ." Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng đi theo chủ nhân khích lệ .

"Tốt lắm, nào có đại gia nói khuếch đại như vậy a!" Dương Thiền bị đại gia khoa thật ngượng ngùng , vội vàng nói sang chuyện khác, "Không bằng đại gia cũng đến cùng nhau đạn a!"

"Không thể không muốn, ta sẽ không" Hao Thiên Khuyển vừa nghe mọi người đều muốn biểu diễn, vội vàng bả đầu diêu giống trống bỏi dường như, hắn chính là một cái cẩu cẩu, làm sao có thể này đó đâu, ánh mắt vừa chuyển, nhìn đến cùng hắn thật không đối phó Thốn Tâm, nhất thời phôi tâm nhãn liền lên đây: "Tam công chúa

, nếu không ngươi tới đi, ngươi là công chúa hẳn là có học này đó đi?" Hừ hừ, liền tính ngươi học quá khẳng định cũng không có tam muội học hảo, gọi ngươi khi dễ ta!

"Ta" Thốn Tâm lăng hạ, nhìn đến Hao Thiên Khuyển kia đắc ý tràn đầy làm chuyện xấu thành công biểu cảm, nhịn không được hướng hắn trợn trừng mắt, đưa tới hắn cao hứng hắc hắc thanh.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển" Dương Tiển sắc mặt hơi trầm xuống, xem Hao Thiên Khuyển, trong lòng bất mãn biểu lộ không thể nghi ngờ. Hắn cùng với Thốn Tâm sinh sống ngàn năm, nhưng cũng chưa từng thấy Thốn Tâm có đạn quá cái gì khúc, hiển nhiên là sẽ không . Hao Thiên Khuyển nói như vậy không là sẽ làm Thốn Tâm ở đại gia trước mặt mất mặt sao

Nghĩ nghĩ, Dương Tiển có chút hoảng hốt , hảo giống trước kia cũng từng có này đó cùng loại hình ảnh, nhưng hắn tựa hồ chính là kêu một tiếng Hao Thiên Khuyển mà thôi, thường xuyên đại Hao Thiên Khuyển xin lỗi thôi, lúc đó luôn đưa tới Thốn Tâm bất mãn, hai người thường xuyên vì việc này cãi nhau.

Dương Thiền cũng mặt lộ vẻ ưu sắc, một chút dùng phi thường không đồng ý biểu cảm xem Hao Thiên Khuyển, một chút lại xem Thốn Tâm, lo lắng nàng lại hội có cái gì cảm xúc đi lên.

Thốn Tâm không phải người ngu, xem này tình hình cũng đoán không sai biệt lắm , cười nhẹ, nói: "Không quan hệ, việc nhỏ nhất kiện thôi!" Nói xong, theo bản thân pháp bảo trung tướng cây sáo lấy ra, là một cái toàn thân thông bạch sáo ngọc, tính chất phi thường hảo, vuốt rất là thoải mái.

"Đây là cái gì nhạc khí a "

"Chính là, chưa từng gặp quá đâu?"

"Này nhạc khí tên gọi đào địch, tốt lắm, trước thổi một khúc cho các ngươi nghe" nói xong đem đào địch đặt bên môi, một tiếng thanh dương tiếng địch liền vang lên. Tiếng địch tươi mát du dương, phảng phất ở kể ra cái gì, mọi người giống như làm một giấc mộng bàn. Trong mộng hắn trường kiếm đi thiên nhai,

Đi qua cho nhợt nhạt đại mạc gian, trải qua tang thương, mà trước mắt tẫn trước mắt cô cảnh sau, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy một trận du dương tiếng địch, phảng phất là từ vạn lý ở ngoài cố hương truyền đến , gợi lên của hắn vô hạn nhớ lại... Thẳng đến sắc trời sắc trời thần hiểu, lửa trại nhiên tẫn, trận này mơ mộng cũng tùy

Khói nhẹ tán đi, kiếm khách giục ngựa mà đi, phiêu bạc dư sinh...

Một khúc tất, nhưng không có một điểm tiếng vang, hiển nhiên đều đắm chìm ở tiếng địch buộc vòng quanh trường hợp trung.

"Ta chưa bao giờ biết ngươi lại có như thế tinh thông nhạc khí!" Dương Tiển một mặt cảm khái, nghe xong trong đầu cũng hồi tưởng khởi rất nhiều chuyện cũ.

"Chúng ta thật lâu không thấy, ngươi không biết là thật bình thường ." Thổi hoàn một khúc, Thốn Tâm tâm tình cũng không phải tốt lắm, tự nhiên không rảnh hảo hảo nói chuyện với hắn, nàng cũng tưởng nổi lên rất nhiều hồi lâu không hề nghĩ rằng nhớ lại.

Dương Tiển im lặng.

"Tam công chúa, ngươi đã như vậy tinh thông nhạc lý, chỉ sợ về sau Dương Thiền còn nhiều hơn nhiều lãnh giáo ." Dương Thiền mỉm cười, vãn trụ Thốn Tâm thủ, như là tìm kiếm đến tri âm nhân bàn cao hứng.

"Nơi nào, một loại hứng thú thôi." Thốn Tâm đối Dương Thiền vẫn là rất có cảm tình , "Của ngươi cầm đạn cũng tốt lắm a!"

Hai người một trận hỗ khoa, đều thập phần cao hứng, Dương Tiển trong lòng đã có chút cảm giác khó chịu . Thốn Tâm đối người khác đều thập phần thân thiết, duy độc đãi bản thân cũng là khách khí chiếm đa số , liếc mắt còn tại ngây ngô cười Hao Thiên Khuyển, trong lòng càng là nghẹn khuất vài phần, Thốn Tâm đãi Hao Thiên Khuyển đều so

Đợi hắn thân thiết khoan dung hơn. Nhưng là Thốn Tâm không giống trước kia giống nhau thời khắc kề cận bản thân , thế nào bản thân trong lòng ngược lại cảm giác khó chịu đâu bản thân đến cùng là như thế nào bản thân đến cùng nghĩ muốn cái gì

Phá lệ , cao cao tại thượng nhị lang chân quân, trong đầu một lần mê mang .

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: nếu có đề nghị gì lời nói, cũng thỉnh đại gia nhiều hơn phát biểu, hội nhiều nỗ lực !

, đệ 7 chương

Chương 10 cố hương nguyên phong cảnh

Rượu chừng cơm no sau, mấy người song song nằm ở tân ăn cơm dã ngoại điếm thượng, đương nhiên, đây là ở Thốn Tâm đề nghị hạ, bằng không bình thường này vài vị làm sao có thể làm loại chuyện này đâu, cũng là bởi vì không có xa lạ nhân ở, đều là quen thuộc nhân tài khẳng thử một lần.

"Như vậy xem, bầu trời đẹp quá a!" Tiểu Ngọc cảm thán , nàng vốn là ở sơn dã trung lớn lên, đối núi rừng cũng có thân thiết cảm, hiện tại lấy phương thức này nhìn không trung, xem chung quanh cảnh sắc tự nhiên cảm xúc khá nhiều.

"Ta thế nào không cảm giác a" Hao Thiên Khuyển than thở nói, còn dùng sức nghe nghe, nhìn xem có cái gì cùng bình thường không đồng dạng như vậy.

Tiểu Ngọc nhịn không được cho hắn một cái xem thường, thật sự là một điểm cũng đều không hiểu thưởng thức.

Trầm hương nhịn không được nắm giữ Tiểu Ngọc thủ, hai mắt xem nàng, nghiêm cẩn hứa hẹn nói: "Tiểu Ngọc, nếu là ngươi tưởng đi nơi nào, ta nhất định sẽ mang ngươi đi , chỉ cần có ta ở, trong tam giới nhậm ngươi rong ruổi!"

Lời này vừa nói ra, vợ chồng son ngọt ngào đừng nói , mặt khác hai vị trong lòng sẽ không từ còn có vài phần xúc động. Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn nùng tình mật ý vợ chồng son, lại nhìn nhìn Dương Tiển, trong lòng mãnh mắt trợn trắng, "Dương gia nam nhân nói khởi tâm tình đến thật sự là thật a, này

Loại hứa hẹn nghe là cỡ nào xinh đẹp, cỡ nào làm cho người ta tâm động a!" Chính là ở trong lòng ngẫm lại còn là có chút không đã ghiền, nghĩ đến vì yêu mê cái kia long Tam công chúa, Thốn Tâm (Khúc Minh Quỳ, về sau đều lấy Thốn Tâm xưng hô, ở nhớ lại trước kia Ngao Thốn Tâm khi, đừng lầm . ) trong lòng

Vẫn là có vài phần không cam lòng, thay nàng không đáng giá, nhịn không được bán trào phúng bán khích lệ nói: "Trầm hương, ngươi lời này nói thật tốt a! Nhân gia nói cháu ngoại trai giống cữu, xem ra quả thực như thế a!"

"Ách, phải không" trầm hương cũng không biết nói cái gì đó, tuy rằng nghe không hiểu lắm Thốn Tâm tiềm tại ý tứ, nhưng là cảm giác lúc này không khí có chút cứng lại rồi, cũng không dám lại mở miệng.

Dương Tiển sắc mặt hơi trầm xuống, không nói gì xem Thốn Tâm. Hắn cũng từng đối Thốn Tâm làm ra giống nhau hứa hẹn, nhưng là lại làm cho nàng có gia về không được, thậm chí cho cuối cùng còn đem nàng hưu khí.

Thốn Tâm âm thầm tưởng gặp trở ngại , nàng làm sao có thể nói loại này nói đâu thế nào đột nhiên một cỗ cảm xúc liền lên đây đâu? Thật sự không là của nàng tác phong a. Ai nha, nàng đều có thể cảm giác một cỗ tầm mắt luôn luôn đặt ở trên người nàng , hảo dọa người a, nên làm cái gì bây giờ đâu "Tam thánh mẫu, như vậy

Tốt thời tiết, đẹp như vậy phong cảnh, không bằng đạn thủ khúc đi!" Bằng không này không khí muốn đem nhân đông chết .

"Tốt" Dương Thiền cũng là đối hai người sự tình hiểu rõ , bởi vậy cũng phối hợp đem cầm biến ra, đánh vỡ lúc này cục diện bế tắc.

Mặt cỏ phía trên vang lên cầm sắt chi âm, như vậy du dương trong suốt, như thanh phong gian chơi đùa sơn tuyền, như vậy thanh dật khoan khoái; như dương liễu đầu cành phiêu nhiên mà qua gió nhẹ, như vậy mềm nhẹ kiều diễm... Mọi người nghe như si như túy, phảng phất đắm chìm ở tiếng đàn xây dựng ra mĩ

Diệu hình ảnh bên trong. Thốn Tâm càng là thả lỏng nằm ở trên cỏ, từ từ nhắm hai mắt cẩn thận nghe tiếng đàn, cảm thấy cảm thán tam thánh mẫu cầm nghệ quả thực không giống bình thường, nếu là lời của nàng, chỉ sợ cũng liền như thế , cũng không thể càng tốt hơn .

"Nương đạn thật là dễ nghe!" Nghe được nàng đều cảm giác tâm tình tốt lắm, rất mỹ lệ.

"Ân "

Nửa ngày, một khúc xong, Thốn Tâm dẫn đầu vỗ tay vỗ tay, "Rất tốt!"

"Cám ơn!" Thốn Tâm không chút nào che giấu khen, nhường Dương Thiền cũng có chút thẹn thùng , này Tam công chúa quả thực biến hóa rất lớn, dĩ vãng nhị ca đãi nàng hảo một phần, liền ăn nhiều dấm chua một phần, có khi đãi nàng cũng có vài phần lãnh đạm, chưa từng giống như bây giờ khen quá nàng đâu.

"Tam muội tài nghệ lại tiến bộ vài phần!"

"Chính là chính là, thật là lợi hại ." Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng đi theo chủ nhân khích lệ .

"Tốt lắm, nào có đại gia nói khuếch đại như vậy a!" Dương Thiền bị đại gia khoa thật ngượng ngùng , vội vàng nói sang chuyện khác, "Không bằng đại gia cũng đến cùng nhau đạn a!"

"Không thể không muốn, ta sẽ không" Hao Thiên Khuyển vừa nghe mọi người đều muốn biểu diễn, vội vàng bả đầu diêu giống trống bỏi dường như, hắn chính là một cái cẩu cẩu, làm sao có thể này đó đâu, ánh mắt vừa chuyển, nhìn đến cùng hắn thật không đối phó Thốn Tâm, nhất thời phôi tâm nhãn liền lên đây: "Tam công chúa

, nếu không ngươi tới đi, ngươi là công chúa hẳn là có học này đó đi?" Hừ hừ, liền tính ngươi học quá khẳng định cũng không có tam muội học hảo, gọi ngươi khi dễ ta!

"Ta" Thốn Tâm lăng hạ, nhìn đến Hao Thiên Khuyển kia đắc ý tràn đầy làm chuyện xấu thành công biểu cảm, nhịn không được hướng hắn trợn trừng mắt, đưa tới hắn cao hứng hắc hắc thanh.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển" Dương Tiển sắc mặt hơi trầm xuống, xem Hao Thiên Khuyển, trong lòng bất mãn biểu lộ không thể nghi ngờ. Hắn cùng với Thốn Tâm sinh sống ngàn năm, nhưng cũng chưa từng thấy Thốn Tâm có đạn quá cái gì khúc, hiển nhiên là sẽ không . Hao Thiên Khuyển nói như vậy không là sẽ làm Thốn Tâm ở đại gia trước mặt mất mặt sao

Nghĩ nghĩ, Dương Tiển có chút hoảng hốt , hảo giống trước kia cũng từng có này đó cùng loại hình ảnh, nhưng hắn tựa hồ chính là kêu một tiếng Hao Thiên Khuyển mà thôi, thường xuyên đại Hao Thiên Khuyển xin lỗi thôi, lúc đó luôn đưa tới Thốn Tâm bất mãn, hai người thường xuyên vì việc này cãi nhau.

Dương Thiền cũng mặt lộ vẻ ưu sắc, một chút dùng phi thường không đồng ý biểu cảm xem Hao Thiên Khuyển, một chút lại xem Thốn Tâm, lo lắng nàng lại hội có cái gì cảm xúc đi lên.

Thốn Tâm không phải người ngu, xem này tình hình cũng đoán không sai biệt lắm , cười nhẹ, nói: "Không quan hệ, việc nhỏ nhất kiện thôi!" Nói xong, theo bản thân pháp bảo trung tướng cây sáo lấy ra, là một cái toàn thân thông bạch sáo ngọc, tính chất phi thường hảo, vuốt rất là thoải mái.

"Đây là cái gì nhạc khí a "

"Chính là, chưa từng gặp quá đâu?"

"Này nhạc khí tên gọi đào địch, tốt lắm, trước thổi một khúc cho các ngươi nghe" nói xong đem đào địch đặt bên môi, một tiếng thanh dương tiếng địch liền vang lên. Tiếng địch tươi mát du dương, phảng phất ở kể ra cái gì, mọi người giống như làm một giấc mộng bàn. Trong mộng hắn trường kiếm đi thiên nhai,

Đi qua cho nhợt nhạt đại mạc gian, trải qua tang thương, mà trước mắt tẫn trước mắt cô cảnh sau, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy một trận du dương tiếng địch, phảng phất là từ vạn lý ở ngoài cố hương truyền đến , gợi lên của hắn vô hạn nhớ lại... Thẳng đến sắc trời sắc trời thần hiểu, lửa trại nhiên tẫn, trận này mơ mộng cũng tùy

Khói nhẹ tán đi, kiếm khách giục ngựa mà đi, phiêu bạc dư sinh...

Một khúc tất, nhưng không có một điểm tiếng vang, hiển nhiên đều đắm chìm ở tiếng địch buộc vòng quanh trường hợp trung.

"Ta chưa bao giờ biết ngươi lại có như thế tinh thông nhạc khí!" Dương Tiển một mặt cảm khái, nghe xong trong đầu cũng hồi tưởng khởi rất nhiều chuyện cũ.

"Chúng ta thật lâu không thấy, ngươi không biết là thật bình thường ." Thổi hoàn một khúc, Thốn Tâm tâm tình cũng không phải tốt lắm, tự nhiên không rảnh hảo hảo nói chuyện với hắn, nàng cũng tưởng nổi lên rất nhiều hồi lâu không hề nghĩ rằng nhớ lại.

Dương Tiển im lặng.

"Tam công chúa, ngươi đã như vậy tinh thông nhạc lý, chỉ sợ về sau Dương Thiền còn nhiều hơn nhiều lãnh giáo ." Dương Thiền mỉm cười, vãn trụ Thốn Tâm thủ, như là tìm kiếm đến tri âm nhân bàn cao hứng.

"Nơi nào, một loại hứng thú thôi." Thốn Tâm đối Dương Thiền vẫn là rất có cảm tình , "Của ngươi cầm đạn cũng tốt lắm a!"

Hai người một trận hỗ khoa, đều thập phần cao hứng, Dương Tiển trong lòng đã có chút cảm giác khó chịu . Thốn Tâm đối người khác đều thập phần thân thiết, duy độc đãi bản thân cũng là khách khí chiếm đa số , liếc mắt còn tại ngây ngô cười Hao Thiên Khuyển, trong lòng càng là nghẹn khuất vài phần, Thốn Tâm đãi Hao Thiên Khuyển đều so

Đợi hắn thân thiết khoan dung hơn. Nhưng là Thốn Tâm không giống trước kia giống nhau thời khắc kề cận bản thân , thế nào bản thân trong lòng ngược lại cảm giác khó chịu đâu bản thân đến cùng là như thế nào bản thân đến cùng nghĩ muốn cái gì

Phá lệ , cao cao tại thượng nhị lang chân quân, trong đầu một lần mê mang .

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: nếu đại gia có đề nghị gì lời nói, cũng thỉnh nhiều hơn phát biểu, ta sẽ nhiều nỗ lực !

, đệ 8 chương

Chương 11 đến Đông hải

Từ ăn cơm dã ngoại qua đi, mấy người quan hệ giống như là tốt rồi thượng không ít, Dương Thiền thường thường cùng Thốn Tâm cùng nhau luận bàn âm nhạc, cùng bọn tiểu bối tất nhiên là cùng đi ngoạn, cân nhắc các loại ăn ngon , vài ngày sau, chính là Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng không có như vậy yêu tìm tra .

Lại là một ngày điểm tâm sau, Thốn Tâm cùng Tiểu Ngọc đang ngồi ở hoa viên trên ghế đá trò chuyện thiên, Dương Thiền còn lại là đánh đàn, không khí thập phần hài hòa.

"Ai, ở trong này đãi rất thư thái, kém chút đem chính sự đã quên, ta còn muốn đi Đông hải tới." Thốn Tâm một cái giật mình đứng lên, ở trong này ngây người vài ngày, mẫu hậu khẳng định đã phái người đến Đông hải , nếu là phát hiện bản thân không ở, chỉ sợ vừa muốn lo lắng .

"Không cần cứ như vậy cấp đi, bằng của chúng ta pháp lực bất quá vài cái canh giờ liền đến Đông hải , cách trăng tròn rượu còn có vài ngày đâu" Dương Thiền nghi vấn, cũng không đánh đàn , chuyên tâm cùng các nàng tán gẫu đứng lên.

"Không là, ta rời bến khi đáp ứng mẫu hậu tận lực sớm một chút đi Đông hải, miễn cho nàng lo lắng!" Chủ yếu long hậu vẫn là sợ nàng cùng Dương Tiển bọn họ dây dưa ở cùng nhau, cho nên không hy vọng nàng ở bên ngoài đãi quá dài thời gian, bất quá lời này tất nhiên là không tốt nói cho Dương Thiền .

"Này, vậy ngươi tính toán như thế nào" Dương Thiền cũng khó xử , trải qua mấy ngày nay ở chung, nàng đối Thốn Tâm đã không giống trước kia bàn khách khí, mà như là hảo tỷ muội bàn, tất nhiên là luyến tiếc Thốn Tâm sớm rời đi , huống hồ trải qua mấy ngày nay quan sát, nhị ca đối Thốn Tâm tựa hồ cũng có

Chút không giống với , cho nên có tính toán muốn tác hợp hai cái ý tưởng. Chính là này còn chính là nàng đơn phương ý tưởng mà thôi, trọng điểm hay là muốn xem đương sự , nếu là vô duyên, tự sẽ không cưỡng cầu.

"Ta trước sớm vài ngày đi Đông hải, huống hồ có lẽ lâu không thấy Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ , cũng tưởng hảo hảo ở chung hạ!"

"Vậy được rồi!" Dương Thiền có chút thất vọng, vẫn còn là tôn trọng của nàng ý tưởng.

"Ân, đến lúc đó các ngươi cũng muốn đến a! Tiểu Ngọc, tái kiến lâu!" Nói giỡn gian, Thốn Tâm hướng các nàng vẫy vẫy tay, nhảy dựng lên, đáp mây bay mà đi.

Tiểu Ngọc luôn luôn xem Thốn Tâm rời đi, đột nhiên hỏi: "Nương, vì sao Tam công chúa tốt như vậy, cậu lại muốn đem nàng hưu khí đâu" trải qua mấy ngày nay ở chung, Tiểu Ngọc hoàn toàn không thể tưởng tượng, vì sao như vậy trong sáng nhân hội làm như vậy điên cuồng sự tình

"Chuyện tình cảm ai có thể nói rõ ràng đâu, Thốn Tâm trước kia cũng không giống hiện tại nàng như vậy sáng sủa hiểu lẽ, có lẽ là ở Tây Hải nhốt ngày làm cho nàng cải biến đi!" Dương Thiền cũng nghi hoặc, nhưng là nàng tin tưởng đây là một cái hảo sự tình.

"Tam công chúa hiện tại đối cậu giống như cũng không giống yêu hắn bộ dáng, biến hiểu lẽ là vì không thương cậu sao" kia đây rốt cuộc là chuyện tốt còn là chuyện xấu đâu

"Ta cũng không rõ ràng!" Dương Thiền nhịn không được thở dài, nếu là như thế này, kia nhị ca lại nên như thế nào đâu là cao hứng Thốn Tâm không lại nhớ kỹ hắn? Vẫn là tiếc nuối mất đi một cái đã từng như vậy yêu chính mình người? Nàng không thể hiểu hết, bất quá, nàng tin tưởng nhị ca sẽ xử lý tốt,

Nếu là có cần hỗ trợ địa phương, nàng cũng nhất định sẽ hỗ trợ là được, cảm tình chuyện, ngoại nhân vẫn là không thể rất nhúng tay quản .

Thốn Tâm một đường đáp mây bay, bất quá hai cái canh giờ, liền đến Đông hải. Trực tiếp hóa thành hình rồng tiến vào Đông hải, vừa đến long ngoài cung liền thấy được một thân công chúa phục sức mãn mang anh khí hầm Thính Tâm.

Thốn Tâm một mặt kinh hỉ ôm lấy Thính Tâm, "Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, thật lâu không thấy , nhớ ta muốn chết !"

Thính Tâm bị nàng ôm lấy nhất thời sửng sốt hạ, nhớ tới Ngao Liệt nói qua Thốn Tâm đã không nhớ rõ đối Dương Tiển cảm tình , tự nhiên khôi phục sáng sủa tính cách , nhịn không được cũng nhanh ôm chặt nàng, oán giận nói: "Ngươi còn nói đâu, lâu như vậy đều bất quá đến xem ta." Lại buông ra khi, đã là

Tràn đầy ý cười, một khi đã như vậy, kia sẽ không cần lại nàng trước mặt nói thêm Dương Tiển .

"Nơi nào, là mẫu hậu không nhường ta xuất ra , làm cho ta nghỉ ngơi nhiều, nhiều học tập!" Thốn Tâm cũng không biết nói tại như vậy vài giây chung thời gian nội, Thính Tâm đầu óc đã vòng vo vài cái vòng , cao hứng lôi kéo tay nàng hướng long trong cung đi đến.

"Liền ngươi tính tình này, thẩm thẩm sẽ lo lắng cũng là bình thường ."

"Nào có, ta đã sửa lại được rồi, không từ mà biệt , mẫu hậu có hay không phái người đến Đông hải " đây mới là quan trọng nhất a, vạn nhất đến đây chỉ sợ mẫu hậu vừa muốn lải nhải hồi lâu .

"Còn chưa có đâu!" Thính Tâm nơi nào không biết nàng suy nghĩ cái gì, xoa bóp của nàng khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, thỏa mãn hạ bản thân nho nhỏ nguyện vọng.

"Vậy là tốt rồi, " Thốn Tâm cũng không thèm để ý mặt mình bị nhéo, "Ngao xuân tên kia đâu đều có đứa nhỏ , tốc độ thực mau!" Quả thật, thần tiên muốn đứa nhỏ so phàm nhân muốn khó được rất nhiều, bởi vậy lần này long tộc mới có thể cao hứng như thế.

"Ở cùng triệu xinh tươi (Phỉ Phỉ) đâu, chính là đinh hương chuyển thế, với ngươi bộ dạng rất giống đâu!" Thính Tâm chế nhạo nói, vì vậy nguyên nhân, nàng đãi triệu xinh tươi (Phỉ Phỉ) nhưng là tốt hơn không ít, bất quá ngẫu nhiên vẫn là cảm thấy thật kỳ quái.

Thốn Tâm mãnh mắt trợn trắng, "Này ta đã biết đến rồi ." Cảm giác có chút kỳ quái a, dùng mặt mình cùng ngao xuân đứng chung một chỗ, ngẫm lại hình ảnh này, còn có điểm không chịu nhận có thể a! Bất quá nàng nhưng là chưa từng thấy này đường đệ. Cùng với Dương Tiển thời điểm đã cùng tây

Hải đoạn tuyệt quan hệ , tự nhiên cũng không có khả năng cùng Đông hải có quan hệ, thêm vào sau này bị nhốt ở Tây Hải, căn bản không được người khác thấy nàng, ngay cả bản thân phụ vương mẫu hậu nhóm đều rất ít tới gặp nàng, ngẫm lại còn có điểm bi thương a!

"Thế nào muốn hay không đi gặp gặp?"

"Này không là hẳn là sao vốn đến Đông hải cũng vì xem cục cưng , không xem ta còn không biết xấu hổ thôi?"

"Ha ha!" Thính Tâm nhất tưởng cũng vui vẻ , trực tiếp mang nàng đi ngao xuân phòng xem cục cưng đi, thuận tiện cũng muốn nhìn một chút Thốn Tâm có phản ứng gì.

Chỉ chốc lát liền đến , Thính Tâm gõ cửa: "Tiểu đệ, chúng ta đến xem cục cưng !"

"Tứ tỷ, ngươi trực tiếp tiến vào thì tốt rồi." Hiện tại hắn khả đắm chìm ở ôm oa tuyệt vời hưởng thụ trung, không rảnh mở cửa a, hơn nữa xinh tươi (Phỉ Phỉ) (về sau hay dùng xinh tươi (Phỉ Phỉ) đến xưng hô đinh hương, dù sao nàng hiện tại là hoàn toàn mới một người, dùng một cái tên rất không tôn trọng nàng , xem

Không thói quen thân nhóm chấp nhận một chút đi! ) chính là phàm nhân chi khu, sinh hạ long tộc đứa nhỏ đối thân thể của nàng mà nói gánh nặng là rất nặng , cho nên luôn luôn nằm ở trên giường nghỉ ngơi đâu.

Đang ở đong đưa dỗ cục cưng tân thủ lão ba, nhìn thấy vào Thính Tâm, nguyên bản còn tươi cười đầy mặt , nhưng nhìn đến đứng ở một bên Thốn Tâm, nhất thời liền cương ở nơi đó . Lắp bắp hỏi: "Ngươi, ngươi là" thật sự là quá giống, cùng đinh hương quả thực như đúc

Giống nhau, cũng khó trách hắn loại này phản ứng .

"Ta" Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, nhìn đến hắn loại này phản ứng, trong lòng đột nhiên sinh ra một cỗ khó chịu cảm giác, "Ta là ngươi Tây Hải tam tỷ!" Liền như vậy thích đinh hương sao ngươi thê tử nhưng là nằm ở nơi đó đâu, cho ngươi sinh nhi dục nữ nhân a! Nhìn đến cái trưởng giống nhau nhân liền này

Sao thất thố sao?

"Ngượng ngùng, ngươi cùng đinh hương thật sự là quá giống!" Ngao xuân cũng phản ứng đi lại , một mặt ngượng ngùng. Tuy rằng hai người mặt trưởng giống nhau, nhưng là vẫn là có thể phân biệt ra được không là đinh hương, hai người khí chất tính cách thật bất đồng .

"Làm lễ gặp mặt, ta cho ngươi một câu lời khuyên đi!"

"A?" Ngao xuân rõ ràng ngây ngẩn cả người, theo không kịp Thốn Tâm toát ra tính tư duy.

"Mặc kệ ngươi là nhiều yêu đinh hương cũng tốt, ngươi đã hiện tại đã cùng nàng chuyển thế ở cùng nhau , vậy là tốt rồi hảo yêu nàng, hảo hảo tôn trọng nàng, nhìn đến bất luận kẻ nào, cũng không cần sẽ đem nàng cùng đinh hương xả ở cùng nhau, mặc dù các nàng là cùng một người, nàng hiện tại là ngươi thê tử triệu

Xinh tươi (Phỉ Phỉ), ngươi hiểu không" ánh mắt như có như không nhìn nhìn nằm trên giường triệu xinh tươi (Phỉ Phỉ).

Ngao xuân nghe xong, trầm mặc hảo nửa ngày, cúi đầu trầm tư . Một lát đột nhiên ngẩng đầu lộ ra rực rỡ đến cực điểm tươi cười, ngữ mang chân thành xem Thốn Tâm nói: "Đa tạ tam tỷ lời khuyên, ngao xuân minh bạch , về sau ngao xuân thê tử chỉ có xinh tươi (Phỉ Phỉ) một người!" Ngữ khí chân thành

, thái độ trảm đinh tiệt thiết, hiển nhiên là đem Thốn Tâm lời nói nghe lọt được, còn nghiêm cẩn sau khi tự hỏi mới làm ra hứa hẹn.

Thốn Tâm này mới lộ ra mỉm cười, nếu là hắn vẫn là một cái vẻ kêu triệu xinh tươi (Phỉ Phỉ) vì đinh hương lời nói, nàng mới tưởng trừu hắn đâu!

Nằm ở trên giường nghỉ ngơi triệu xinh tươi (Phỉ Phỉ) đột nhiên lộ ra ngọt ngào mỉm cười, giống như mơ thấy cái gì phi thường vui vẻ sự tình bàn.

Xem xong kia đối tiểu vợ chồng sau, gặp cục cưng còn tại vù vù ngủ nhiều, cũng không ầm ĩ hắn , trực tiếp đi Thính Tâm phòng , hai người nhiều năm không thấy, còn có rất nhiều lời tri tâm muốn nói đâu!

"Hôm nay thế nào đột nhiên đối ngao xuân lớn như vậy phản ứng không giống ngươi bình thường a "

"Ta chỉ là không quen nhìn theo ta dài giống nhau mặt nhân chịu ủy khuất thôi! Gì một nữ nhân đều không hy vọng bản thân trượng phu đối một người khác nhớ mãi không quên, cho dù kia là của chính mình kiếp trước!"

"Ngươi..." Chẳng lẽ nhớ tới cùng Dương Tiển đủ loại sao Thính Tâm nhịn không được lo lắng đứng lên, kỳ thực Dương Tiển tốt lắm, trong tam giới không có nhân so với hắn càng xuất sắc , Thốn Tâm cũng tốt lắm, chính là hai người thủy chung không rất thích hợp ở cùng nhau.

"Ta biết ngươi đang lo lắng chút gì đó!" Thấy nàng một mặt vẻ mặt lo lắng, Thốn Tâm chỉ biết nàng hiểu sai , "Nhưng là hoàn toàn không tất yếu, lần này rời bến ta cũng gặp qua Dương Tiển Dương Thiền, nhưng là đều không có gì cảm giác a, đương nhiên bọn họ hai cái đều tốt lắm, chính là ngươi không cần lo lắng

Ta sẽ lại giống trước kia giống nhau quấn quít lấy Dương Tiển ." Xem ra nguyên chủ trước kia làm chuyện rất làm cho nàng nhóm lo lắng , từng cái từng cái đều là loại này phản ứng.

"Thật vậy chăng" Thốn Tâm trước kia phản ứng làm cho nàng quá sâu khắc lại, cho dù hiện tại Thốn Tâm lời thề son sắt cam đoan, Thính Tâm vẫn là cảm thấy có chút không quá tin tưởng cảm giác.

"Thật sự, so trân châu thật đúng , ta thề!"

"Vậy là tốt rồi, không được lại cùng Dương Tiển rất tiếp cận " miễn cho lại thích hắn liền hỏng bét .

Thốn Tâm một trận không nói gì, "Vì sao các ngươi liền chỉ cảm thấy ta sẽ quấn quít lấy Dương Tiển, mà không biết là Dương Tiển hội quấn quít lấy ta đâu" khiến cho trong lòng nàng cũng thật buồn bực a! Có hay không!

"Không có khả năng!" Thính Tâm tức khắc liền phản bác Thốn Tâm lời nói, trảm đinh tiệt thiết, dẫn Thốn Tâm một trận ai oán.

"Ngươi vẫn là ta thân tỷ thôi ngươi, rất thương lòng ta !" Nói nàng giống như một điểm mị lực đều không có bộ dáng.

"Ta không là ý tứ này !" Thính Tâm vội vàng giải thích.

"Hừ, ta không nghe."

"Được rồi, tỷ tỷ nói sai , ngươi đừng nóng giận !"

"Hừ, trứng thối!"

"Hảo hảo, tỷ tỷ là xấu đản, đừng nóng giận !"

...

Hai người một bên nháo , một bên thanh âm dần dần biến mất ở trong phòng.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: muốn bắt đầu đi làm , về sau khả năng thời gian hội giảm bớt , bất quá vẫn là hội tận lực nhiều mã tự . Thượng nhất chương có chút nghĩ sai rồi, phát lập lại, thỉnh đại gia nhiều thứ lỗi ha! Về sau hội nhiều chú ý !

, đệ 9 chương

Chương 12

Thốn Tâm cùng nghe lòng đang Đông hải này hòa thuận vui vẻ tạm không nói đến, về phương diện khác, sáng sớm cùng Na Tra bọn họ cùng đi săn thú Dương Tiển bọn họ mang theo tràn đầy thắng lợi phẩm đã trở lại, mỗi người trên mặt đều treo đầy tươi cười, nhắc tới săn thú quá trình chính là một trận hưng phấn, khả

Gặp nam nhân vẫn là thật thích loại này kịch liệt vận động .

"Trầm hương, ngươi đã về rồi!" Nhìn thấy nhà mình thân ái trượng phu trở về Tiểu Ngọc, lập tức chạy tới các loại khen. Đây chính là Thốn Tâm giáo của nàng, nói là vợ chồng gian phải được thường quan tâm, nói chút lời ngon tiếng ngọt, tuy rằng nàng không biết Thốn Tâm vì sao lại nói với nàng này đó, nhưng là cảm

Thấy nàng giống như nói thật có đạo lý bộ dáng, cũng liền làm theo, hiện tại xem ra hiệu quả cũng không tệ.

"Ân, đánh thật nhiều con mồi, đều không có dựa vào pháp lực ." Trầm hương đắc ý nói, đối thê tử quan tâm rất là hưởng thụ.

"Tiểu Ngọc, nhanh chút đem này đó con mồi xử lý một chút, buổi tối chúng ta muốn ăn đại tiệc!" Na Tra nhất tưởng đến Thốn Tâm làm này ăn ngon , càng cảm thấy mồm miệng sinh tân, bụng cũng càng thêm đói bụng.

"Tiểu Ngọc, Thốn Tâm thế nào không ở a" Dương Tiển nhìn quanh bốn phía, không thấy Thốn Tâm thân ảnh, không khỏi hỏi. Chi mấy ngày hôm trước bọn họ trở về thời điểm, Thốn Tâm luôn hội cùng Tiểu Ngọc tam muội ở trung đình chờ bọn họ , thế nào hôm nay không thấy Thốn Tâm thân ảnh

"Vừa mới nàng nói nhớ tới còn muốn cấp Đông hải chúc mừng, lại vội vã tiêu sái ."

"A! Nhanh như vậy bước đi , không là còn có vài ngày thôi!" Na Tra có chút thất vọng rồi, Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ đi rồi, tương đương ăn ngon cũng không có . Thế nào cảm giác quái tưởng của nàng, Na Tra nhất tưởng đến Thốn Tâm cười gian chỉnh của hắn hình ảnh, nhất thời mãnh lắc đầu, hắn mới sẽ không tưởng nàng

Đâu, này đáng sợ nữ nhân! Hắn chính là cảm thấy nàng nấu đồ ăn ăn ngon một điểm mà thôi, sẽ không tưởng của nàng!

"Là như thế này a!" Dương Tiển nhàn nhạt ứng thanh, rất nhạt định bước đi , thoạt nhìn Thốn Tâm rời đi đối hắn một điểm ảnh hưởng đều không có.

"Chủ nhân, đợi ta với a!" Hao Thiên Khuyển vừa thấy Dương Tiển rời đi, ngay cả vội đuổi theo, ở hắn thuần thuần tiểu não qua bên trong, chủ nhân mới là quan trọng nhất.

Na Tra kỳ quái xem Dương Tiển rời đi bóng lưng, có chút không rõ : "Nhị ca đây là như thế nào trở về thời điểm không là còn thật cao hứng sao?" Thế nào lập tức thành như vậy

"Đúng vậy, tại sao vậy chứ?" Trầm hương cũng nghi hoặc , tuy rằng biểu cảm cái gì còn là không có biến hóa, nhưng là toàn thân áp khí đều biến thấp, cảm giác hơi lạnh cảm giác, này nhất định là ảo giác đi!

"Trầm hương, ngươi còn đang làm sao, còn không mau đem này nọ lấy đến phòng bếp đi, ngươi muốn ta luôn luôn cầm này đó con mồi sao" Tiểu Ngọc ngữ mang uy hiếp, thấy nhà mình lão công cư nhiên không nhìn nàng cầm nhiều như vậy này nọ ở thất thần, trong lòng nhất thời có chút khó chịu , ngữ khí trầm thấp, hiển nhiên

Là muốn bão nổi .

"Thực xin lỗi, có lỗi với Tiểu Ngọc, ta nhất thời quên , chúng ta cùng đi chứ!" Gặp bản thân bỏ qua kiều thê, trầm hương vội vàng xin khoan dung đem này nọ toàn lãm ở trên người bản thân, mặt mang lấy lòng tươi cười xem Tiểu Ngọc.

Tiểu Ngọc xì một tiếng cười ra, hiển nhiên là bị trầm hương làm quái động tác đậu nở nụ cười, cũng không trêu cợt hắn , "Được rồi, nhanh chút đi làm cơm."

"Đúng vậy, phu nhân!"

"Chán ghét, tìm đánh đâu!"

"Nào dám a, phu nhân tha thứ ta đi!"

...

Na Tra xem đôi vợ chồng này một đường tú ân ái tiêu sái , trong gió hỗn độn , liền thừa lại hắn một người , đây là khi dễ hắn người cô đơn sao như vậy vô sỉ tú ân ái, rất giỏi hắn cũng đi tìm một, hừ!

Dương Tiển một đường tùy tiện tiêu sái , trong lòng không biết suy nghĩ cái gì, có chút không chút để ý.

"Chủ nhân, ngươi làm sao vậy" làm thứ nhất trung tâm hộ chủ Hao Thiên Khuyển tự nhiên cảm giác được Dương Tiển không thích hợp, ngay cả bước lên phía trước quan tâm ân cần thăm hỏi.

"Vô sự, ta chỉ là cảm thấy có chút mờ mịt thôi!" Làm thông minh lại thập phần hiểu được ẩn nhẫn Dương Tiển, đều không phải không có mờ mịt thời điểm. Năm đó cửa nát nhà tan thời điểm, hắn cũng từng mê mang; đại cừu không thể tướng báo thời điểm, hắn cũng từng mê mang; vì đón người mới đến thiên luật xuất thế,

Hắn nhịn đau đem tam muội trấn áp cho Hoa Sơn dưới, hắn cũng từng mê mang; không chiếm được mọi người lý giải, ào ào phỉ nhổ hắn là tiểu nhân khi, luôn luôn một người cô độc thừa nhận tất cả những thứ này thời điểm, hắn cũng từng mê mang; mà hiện tại, xem không hiểu bản thân tâm , hắn cũng cảm thấy mê mang !

"Vì cái gì đâu? Tam công chúa sao" chủ nhân ở trong cảm nhận của hắn luôn luôn đều là không gì làm không được , đột nhiên nhìn thấy hắn có như vậy yếu ớt thời điểm, Hao Thiên Khuyển nói không nên lời bản thân trong lòng là cái gì tư vị, có chút thay chủ nhân khổ sở, lại có điểm mơ hồ cao hứng, cao hứng chủ nhân chung

Cho có thể không cần như vậy kiên cường đem sở có chuyện đều bản thân gánh vác , bản thân có thể thay hắn chia sẻ một chút, chẳng sợ một chút cũng tốt. Nhớ tới bản thân thường xuyên cùng Tam công chúa đối nghịch, đoán rằng này có phải không phải nhường chủ nhân khó xử , nhất thời có chút không tình nguyện nói: "Nếu chủ nhân

Không thích ta cùng Tam công chúa cãi nhau lời nói, ta về sau sẽ không cùng nàng đối nghịch !" Hừ, coi như là vì chủ nhân.

"Không là, không được đầy đủ là" Dương Tiển do dự hạ, hỏi: "Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi cảm thấy ta người trong lòng là ai đâu "

"Đương nhiên là Hằng Nga Tiên Tử ! Hằng Nga Tiên Tử tốt như vậy, xinh đẹp như vậy, chủ nhân ngươi hẳn là thích nàng!" Nói đến này, Hao Thiên Khuyển tinh thần đã tới rồi. Dưới cái nhìn của hắn, Hằng Nga Tiên Tử là mọi thứ đều hảo, tốt hơn Tam công chúa nhiều, nếu có thể làm của hắn nữ chủ nhân nên có

Thật tốt đâu!

"Phải không" không xác định thanh âm.

"Đương nhiên là ! Hằng Nga Tiên Tử tốt như vậy, ai không thích nàng a?"

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi cũng không nên nói dối nhị ca a!" Xa xa chậm rãi đi tới đúng là Dương Thiền, một thân vàng nhạt sắc quần áo, xinh đẹp thanh nhã dung mạo, mang theo nhàn nhạt ôn nhu tươi cười, thập phần ấm áp nhân tâm.

"Tam muội "

"Tam muội, ta làm sao lại nói dối chủ nhân a" Hao Thiên Khuyển một trận không phục.

"Ngươi lại không có tìm được người mình thích, đương nhiên không biết này đó . Nhị ca, cảm tình chuyện không là xem một người có bao nhiêu hảo, có bao nhiêu xinh đẹp, nhiều vĩ đại, mà là muốn xem của ngươi tâm. Nhìn đến rất đẹp tốt lắm một người, chúng ta đều sẽ thích nàng, nhưng là này không nhất định

Là tình yêu, có lẽ ngươi hội ngộ đến một cái khả năng không là xinh đẹp như vậy, tì khí không là tốt như vậy, nhưng là ngươi vẫn cứ sẽ vì nàng tâm động nhân, kia mới là chân chính tình yêu!" Dương Thiền trịnh trọng nói, trước kia không có gặp tướng công thời điểm, nàng cũng không rõ tình yêu, có đôi khi đối

So Thốn Tâm, nàng cũng sẽ hi vọng hằng nga nếu là có thể cùng nhị ca ở cùng nhau liền tốt nhất , nhưng là hiện tại nàng lại chẳng như vậy cho rằng . Hằng Nga Tiên Tử cố nhiên tốt lắm, lại không thích hợp nhị ca!

Dương Tiển như có đăm chiêu, có chút thật có lỗi xem bản thân yêu thương tam muội: "Thực xin lỗi tam muội, nhị ca còn muốn ngươi vì ta quan tâm nhiều như vậy!"

"Nhị ca, ta hiện tại cuộc sống đã rất tốt đẹp , không cần thiết ta lại đi lo lắng , cho nên ta cũng hi vọng nhị ca có thể tìm được chính mình hạnh phúc! Nhị ca không cần lo lắng nhiều lắm, có đôi khi của ngươi tâm sẽ nói cho ngươi biết đáp án !" Nàng hi vọng một ngày này sẽ không xa!

"Nhị ca đã biết! Ngươi yên tâm đi, nhị ca hội !" Dương Tiển cảm thấy cảm động, nhịn không được vỗ vỗ Dương Thiền bả vai. Huynh muội hai người nhìn nhau cười, nhàn nhạt hạnh phúc ở trong không khí lưu chuyển, Hao Thiên Khuyển xem bản thân chủ nhân cũng không thương tâm , cũng cao hứng ngốc ở một bên ngây ngô cười.

, đệ 10 chương

Chương 13

Thời gian rất nhanh sẽ trôi qua, đến Đông hải làm trăng tròn rượu lúc, sáng sớm, Đông hải liền bận túi bụi, muốn bài trí hảo rất nhiều đã chuẩn bị tốt cái ăn, còn có trăng tròn rượu các loại đồ dùng, xem Thốn Tâm hoa cả mắt. Long tộc chẳng phải rất trọng thị cái gọi là trăng tròn rượu, nhưng là triệu xinh tươi (Phỉ Phỉ) phàm là nhân, cho nên vì tôn trọng nàng, ngao xuân cố ý đem đứa nhỏ trăng tròn lâu làm cùng thế gian giống nhau, mà tứ hải còn lại là cảm thấy dù sao cũng là kiện việc vui, làm náo nhiệt chút cũng tốt, bởi vậy liền cam chịu .

Đến tân khách phần lớn đều là tứ hải long tộc, ngẫu nhiên có chút cùng long tộc giao hảo thần tiên cũng tới chúc, nhưng là số lượng sẽ không là nhiều như vậy . Ở trầm hương cứu mẹ sự tình thượng, Đông hải cũng không thiếu xuất lực, bởi vậy lần này đại mất mặt Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu trong lòng chưa hẳn hội cao hứng , tuy rằng ngại cho tình cảm, cũng đối Đông hải đối trầm hương đám người nhiều có ban cho, nhưng là thiên thượng cái nào thần tiên khong phải nhân tinh, có thể không kích thích Vương Mẫu các nàng, cũng tận lực thiếu kích thích, bởi vậy đều là sai người đưa phân đại lễ là được, cũng không tự mình trình diện.

Như vậy cũng tốt, ít nhất những người khác còn có thể tương đối vui vẻ ngoạn, bởi vì triệu xinh tươi (Phỉ Phỉ) một nhà đều là phàm nhân, nhưng là duy nhất ngoại tôn trăng tròn, Triệu gia cũng phi thường hi vọng có thể tham dự, nhưng nhân Đông hải phi phàm nhân khả tiến , tuy rằng có thể nhường triệu xinh tươi (Phỉ Phỉ) ở trong biển hô hấp cuộc sống, nhưng là lại không thể để cho Triệu gia những người khác cũng đi Đông hải cuộc sống, dù sao tiên phàm có khác. Cho nên nhiều mặt thảo luận sau, quyết định ban ngày ở Đông hải trung tổ chức qua đi, từ tiểu đồng lứa long tộc đến triệu quan to ngoại trong nhà lại tổ chức một lần trăng tròn rượu, cho nên cấp Đông hải thời gian sẽ ít hơn , mọi người đều thập phần chiếu cố.

"Tây Hải đưa hạ lễ thiên tàm ti một thất, thiên hồng nguyệt một đôi!"

"Thái thượng lão quân tặng tiên đan một phần!"

"Nam hải mã não ngọc cái đỉnh một pho tượng!"

... Đông hải phụ trách tiếp đãi tôm tướng quân một bên nhớ kỹ, đem lễ vật đăng ký trong danh sách, cười cười toe tóe , đừng nhìn niệm đến độ là chút thật bình thường tên, nhưng là có chút này nọ bản thân chính là khả ngộ không thể cầu , nếu là gặp được pháp lực cao cường thần tiên, thậm chí có thể nhường bảo bối càng sâu một bậc, có chút là đối cục cưng phi thường hữu dụng bảo bối, có chút còn lại là rất khó , cũng khó trách tôm tướng quân cười không được, cảm giác đại buôn bán lời. Đương nhiên, hắn không là lợi dụng tiểu chủ nhân quá trăng tròn cái gì, hắn cũng là phi thường cao hứng long tộc có người thừa kế , chính là không ngại ngại hắn càng cao hứng mà thôi, quả thực muốn lâng lâng .

"Nhị lang chân quân đến!" Hát danh tôm tướng quân mau quỳ có hay không, vì mao này ôn thần lại ở chỗ này a hắn không phải thất thần một hồi mà sao, vì sao vừa quay đầu liền thấy hắn đâu?

Nguyên bản náo nhiệt tứ hải long tộc đều có trong nháy mắt trầm mặc, nhưng nhìn ở hôm nay là đại ngày lành dưới tình huống, cũng không thể quá mức thất lễ cho nhân, chẳng lẽ còn sợ Dương Tiển không thành!

Đông hải Long Vương quay người lại thấy cùng sau lưng Dương Tiển Na Tra, một loại thống hận xen lẫn phẫn nộ cảm xúc liền lên đây, run run chỉ vào Na Tra, giận không thể nghỉ hỏi: "Vì sao hắn lại ở chỗ này? Ai cho ngươi đi vào ? Cút cho ta!" Nhìn đến Na Tra trong lòng hắn liền nhịn không được một trận đau lòng, hắn thương yêu nhất con trai chính là bị Na Tra giết chết , mỗi lần nhất tưởng đến liền hận không được, lúc này thấy sát con trai của mình nhân vậy mà đứng ở bản thân trước mặt, rốt cuộc nén không được lửa giận. Lúc trước không có sẽ tìm Na Tra phiền toái chỉ là vì đủ loại nguyên nhân mới cưỡng chế nội tâm thống hận, làm không phát hiện mà thôi. Sao có thể đang nhìn đến kẻ thù còn thờ ơ ! Hắn nên vì con trai báo thù!

"Hừ, ta muốn tới thì tới, có gì không thể!" Na Tra mất hứng , lão nhân này thấy hắn đều là loại này thảo nhân ghét biểu cảm.

"Ngươi, hảo hảo hảo, thác tháp thiên vương quả nhiên hội dưỡng con trai a, ở ta Đông Hải long cung như thế cuồng vọng!"

"Thế nào này long cung có cái gì có thể làm cho ta không cuồng vọng sao?" Na Tra cũng tức giận, cho dù hắn cùng phụ thân ngẫu nhiên vẫn là sẽ ầm ĩ giá, nhưng là cũng không chấp nhận được người khác như thế vũ nhục phụ thân của tự mình!

"Na Tra huynh đệ, không thể vô lễ!" Dương Tiển nhíu mày, có chút không đồng ý Na Tra lúc này cùng Long Vương đấu đứng lên, bọn họ vốn là đến chúc mừng , nháo thành như vậy chẳng phải là biến khéo thành vụng.

"Không cần ngươi giả hảo tâm, ngươi đối ta tứ hải lại có lễ đi nơi nào " Long Vương đối Dương Tiển cũng là không có gì hảo cảm , dưới cái nhìn của hắn, Dương Tiển chỉ so Na Tra thiếu đáng giận một điểm mà thôi, con hắn tử tại na trá trong tay, của hắn nữ nhi thương trong tay Dương Tiển, hắn luôn luôn coi như chính mình sinh Thốn Tâm cũng bị Dương Tiển hưu khí, có thể đối hắn có cảm tình mới là giả !

"Nhị ca, ngươi xem, nhân gia căn bản là không cần thiết nhĩ hảo tâm khuyên can!" Na Tra hừ lạnh một tiếng, trong tay một cái xoay quanh, sau này vừa chuyển, một cái □□ uy phong lẫm lẫm, rõ ràng là hỏa tiêm thương.

"Na Tra ngươi ở làm gì mau buông đến!" Lúc này cùng Dương Thiền dắt tay mà đến hằng nga thấy đến một màn như vậy, chấn động, vừa mới không là còn hảo hảo sao thế nào một hồi mà công phu liền xung đột vũ trang đâu?

"Hằng Nga Tiên Tử, không là ta không tha, là hắn ý định tìm tra , ta cùng nhị ca vốn là hảo tâm cho hắn chúc mừng , hắn lại đối chúng ta thập phần không khách khí!" Vừa nói, trong tay hỏa tiêm thương cũng là một điểm không nhúc nhích.

"Long Vương, việc này hay không có hiểu lầm như thế vui mừng ngày, vì sao phải đánh đánh giết giết đâu?"

"Tiên tử không cần nhiều lời, như thế chúc mừng, bổn vương tình nguyện không cần!"

"Hằng Nga Tiên Tử, ngươi nghe được đi, không là ta phải muốn gây chuyện !"

Hằng nga bất đắc dĩ, lại không muốn gặp hai phương huyên không thể vãn hồi , vội vàng nhìn về phía Dương Tiển: "Dương Tiển, ngươi có biện pháp nào không ngăn lại bọn họ a?" Song tay không tự giác bắt lấy của hắn tay áo, chọc một bên Dương Thiền nhíu mày.

Dương Tiển trầm mặc một lát, không cảm thấy nhìn về phía nắm chặt hắn tay áo thon thon tú thủ, "Tiên tử yên tâm, Dương Tiển sẽ không nhường loại chuyện này phát sinh ." Nhìn đến hằng nga yên lòng bộ dáng, trong lòng hắn cũng yên tâm chút, vừa nhấc đầu, đã thấy Thốn Tâm mặt không biểu cảm xem bọn họ, trong lòng không hiểu quýnh lên, về phía trước đi đến vài bước, Thốn Tâm lại xoay người hướng Na Tra, Dương Tiển thu hồi bán ra chân, đáy lòng tâm tư không hiểu.

"Na Tra, nếu như ngươi là muốn đánh nhau, liền đi ra ngoài, nếu là phải muốn ở trong này phân cái cao thấp, kia về sau ngươi không bao giờ nữa là bạn của Thốn Tâm." Thốn Tâm xem Na Tra, biểu cảm nghiêm túc, thái độ quyết tuyệt, giờ phút này lại có loại thần thánh không thể xâm phạm cảm giác, nhường luôn luôn không sợ trời không sợ đất Na Tra trong lòng đột nhiên sinh ra một tia không yên đứng lên.

"Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi tức giận nhưng là là hắn trước tức giận, trước muốn gây chuyện a, vì sao sẽ đối ta đây sao hung?" Không cảm thấy thu hồi hỏa tiêm thương, Na Tra cảm thấy có chút ủy khuất , tự gặp nhau tới nay, Thốn Tâm luôn luôn đều đối hắn phi thường phi thường hảo, đột nhiên thấy nàng như vậy nghiêm túc bộ dáng, trong lòng cũng có chút hơi sợ .

"Ta có thể cam đoan ở tứ hải trong vòng không có nhân giết ngươi, điều kiện tiên quyết không là ngươi ra tay trước, bằng không Thốn Tâm tất trước giết hắn, như vậy ngươi khả vừa lòng "

"Thốn Tâm!" Long Vương không thể tin xem Thốn Tâm, phảng phất lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy nàng bàn, nàng làm sao có thể nói loại này nói

"Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ!" Na Tra cũng thập phần ngoài ý muốn, đáy lòng cảm thấy một cỗ ấm áp nhiệt lưu dũng thượng trong lòng, chỉ cảm thấy bản thân tưởng càng thêm thân cận nàng .

"Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi dẫn bọn hắn đi triệu viên ngoại gia đi, bọn họ sắp bắt đầu đi!" Thốn Tâm nhìn về phía phía sau Thính Tâm, ý bảo nàng trực tiếp mang khách nhân đi triệu viên ngoại gia, giờ phút này Đông hải tình huống đã không thích hợp lại làm trăng tròn rượu .

Thính Tâm im lặng, lập tức giơ lên nhiệt liệt tươi cười, "Một điểm việc nhỏ, nhường đại gia chê cười, trăng tròn rượu liền muốn bắt đầu, thỉnh các vị tiên hữu tùy Thính Tâm đến, đại gia cần phải nhiều uống vài chén a!" Nàng tin tưởng Thốn Tâm làm như vậy nhất định là có của nàng lý do , huống hồ ván này mặt, cũng chỉ có thể như thế .

Mọi người cười hề hề rời đi, phối hợp Thính Tâm lời nói, nói chút vui mừng lời nói. Ai cũng không phải người ngu, tự nhiên biết long tộc đều có bên trong sự tình muốn xử lí, ngoại nhân vẫn là tránh lui hảo. Bọn người đi không sai biệt lắm , Dương Tiển Na Tra đám người vẫn còn là vẫn không nhúc nhích đứng ở tại chỗ thượng, coi như bọn họ một điểm cũng không là ngoại nhân, liền lớn như vậy a a đứng, không nhìn tứ hải không tốt ánh mắt.

"Các ngươi còn đứng ở chỗ này làm gì Đông hải không chào đón các ngươi, đi mau!" Liền tính Long Vương nội tâm lại không hỉ Thốn Tâm vừa mới lời nói, cũng không tưởng ngay trước mặt bọn họ giáo huấn nàng.

"Dương Tiển cùng tứ hải cũng rất có sâu xa, như có chuyện gì, Dương Tiển cũng tốt hỗ trợ."

"Đúng vậy, Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ còn chưa đi đâu, ta mới sẽ không đi đâu!"

"Ngươi..." Đông hải Long Vương hiển nhiên bị tức không rõ, những người này thật sự là nói chuyện một cái so một cái không khách khí.

"Long Vương bớt giận, bọn họ cũng chỉ là tưởng hóa giải ân oán thôi!" Mắt thấy không khí vừa muốn xấu hổ dậy lên, hằng nga vội vàng làm hòa sự lão, thế nào đều không thể đánh đứng lên a.

"Đại bá, bọn họ lưu lại cũng không ngại, nghe một chút cũng tốt." Thốn Tâm cười, cũng không nhìn bọn hắn, thẳng đối với Đông hải Long Vương chính là nhất quỳ, nhất thời dọa ngây người mọi người.

"Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ!"

"Thốn Tâm!"

"Tam công chúa!"

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi đây là ở làm gì?" Long tộc từ xưa đó là tôn quý hóa thân, cho dù ở nhân hạ, cũng không từng quỳ quá, cho dù là đối trưởng bối cũng là cực nhỏ , cũng không quái mọi người như thế giật mình.

"Đại bá, Thốn Tâm biết nói cực thương ngài tâm, Thốn Tâm bất hiếu. Ta biết ngài hận Na Tra là vì hắn giết Đông hải tam ca, làm người phụ giả nên vì tử báo thù, thiên kinh địa nghĩa, Thốn Tâm vốn không nên ngăn đón ngươi, nhưng là Na Tra đã chết quá một lần , tước cốt còn phụ, tước thịt còn mẫu, hắn đã dùng mạng của hắn trả lại cho tam ca , hiện tại tứ hải thực lực giảm xuống rất nhiều, nếu cố ý muốn giết Na Tra báo thù lời nói, nhất định sẽ họa cập Đông hải , này chẳng lẽ là đại bá ngươi muốn nhìn đến sao" Thốn Tâm biết, cho dù Na Tra đã chết quá một lần, cũng không thể nhường đại bá nguôi giận, bởi vì Na Tra bây giờ còn có thể đứng ở của hắn trước mặt, mà con hắn lại không thể. Hắn muốn báo thù, cũng không có thể bỏ qua mấy vấn đề, thứ nhất, Na Tra đều là thần tiên hơn nữa pháp lực cao cường hậu trường cường ngạnh, tứ hải long tộc tưởng muốn báo thù, nan! Thứ hai, thiên đình sẽ không cho phép thần tiên cho nhau chém giết, nếu có chút tình huống như vậy, kết cục cũng thập phần nghiêm trọng, họa cập tứ hải là phi thường bình thường , làm Long Vương, hắn không thể để cho long tộc lâm vào nguy hiểm, cho nên vô luận như thế nào, cũng không thể đối Na Tra xuống tay.

Đông hải Long Vương trầm mặc không nói, cả người lại tràn ngập một loại bi thương, bởi vì Thốn Tâm nói những câu trạc trung hắn tối đau lòng địa phương. Nhưng là hắn vẫn là hảo hận, hận bản thân vô pháp vì đứa nhỏ báo thù, mục cập Dương Tiển hằng nga, đột nhiên hỏi: "Vậy còn ngươi? Ngươi vì Dương Tiển trả giá nhiều như vậy, hắn lại một lòng lưu luyến si mê hằng nga, còn đem ngươi hưu khí, chẳng lẽ ngươi sẽ không hận sao? Chẳng lẽ có thể quên tất cả những thứ này không trách hắn sao?" Nói xong, nội tâm có một loại trạc đến người khác thương tâm chỗ thống khoái cảm.

Thốn Tâm buồn bực, thế nào lại xả đến phương diện này đến, thật sự là nằm cũng trúng đạn a! Cảm giác nguyên chủ nghe được vấn đề này, lập tức đem thân thể trở về cho nàng, cảm giác bên người mấy ánh mắt tề xoát xoát nhìn chằm chằm bản thân cảm giác thật sự là, tệ hết biết rồi! Nhưng là lại không thể đậu ở chỗ này, đành phải tiếp theo nguyên chủ khẩu khí, hơn nữa bản thân lý giải biên đi xuống, "Thốn Tâm cũng không hối hận bản thân làm quá sự tình, nhưng là hiện tại ta, cũng rốt cuộc không trước đây Thốn Tâm !"

Long Vương nghe nói như thế, ký vui mừng vừa nghi hoặc, "Ngươi tưởng thật có thể quên đối Dương Tiển cảm tình? Ngươi trước kia không là hi vọng nhất cùng với hắn sao, hiện tại thế nào nguyện ý buông tha cho ? Chẳng lẽ ngươi có thể chịu được hắn cùng hằng nga ở cùng nhau sao "

"Long Vương, nói cũng không thể nói lung tung." Dương Tiển lúc này sắc mặt thật sự không tính là là hảo, hắn cùng với Thốn Tâm hằng nga sự tình bị lấy ra lần nữa thảo luận, thánh nhân cũng tưởng phát hỏa. Một bên hằng nga cũng sắc mặt phức tạp, nàng tự nhận đối Dương Tiển cũng không có cái kia tâm tư, lại lúc nào cũng bị người đem nàng cùng Dương Tiển liên lụy ở cùng nhau, trong lòng cũng có chút xấu hổ.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: phía trước có một lần không chuẩn bị cho tốt phát lập lại, phi thường thật có lỗi, lần sau nhất định chú ý ha.

, đệ 11 chương

Chương 14

"Hừ, các ngươi về điểm này phá sự tam giới ai không biết, chẳng lẽ còn sợ người ta nói sao" tuy rằng hắn đối Dương Tiển đại nghĩa thập phần khâm phục, nhưng là làm bá phụ, đối Dương Tiển thật sự không có gì hảo cảm, như thế làm, quả thực là đem Tây Hải thể diện dẫm nát lòng bàn chân hạ.

"Ta cùng với tiên tử thanh bạch, Long Vương nếu là ra lại khẩu vọng ngôn, đừng trách Dương Tiển vô lễ !" Dương Tiển cũng không biết bản thân vì sao lửa lớn như vậy khí, nghe được lời nói của hắn, thậm chí không quá dám đi xem Thốn Tâm ánh mắt, tận lực lảng tránh Thốn Tâm ánh mắt.

"Chân quân thứ lỗi, đại bá hắn chính là thay Thốn Tâm không đáng giá thôi, ta thay đại bá xin lỗi!" Thốn Tâm khả không hy vọng hai người có cái gì xung đột , "Hắn chính là trong lòng vẫn cứ không bỏ xuống được tam ca, chẳng lẽ làm nhân tử, ngươi hội không hiểu mất đi chí thân người nhưng không cách nào báo thù thống khổ sao "

Dương Tiển ảm đạm, hắn như thế nào không hiểu, năm đó mẫu thân bị phơi khi chết, hắn cũng hận nổi điên phát cuồng, muốn giết hết thiên đình nhân!

"Na Tra, chúng ta tứ hải không nghĩ cùng ngươi luôn luôn tồn có ân oán, về sau tứ hải sẽ không sẽ tìm ngươi phiền toái, chính là có khi khả năng tì khí không tốt lắm, đến lúc đó mời ngươi nhiều hơn thứ lỗi!" Muốn nhường Đông hải đối Na Tra có tốt thái độ mới là tối gian nan ! Mà nàng cũng không muốn để cho Đông hải nhân thương tâm, chỉ có thể đều thối lui một bước .

"Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ!" Na Tra nội tâm vô số cảm xúc ở cuồn cuộn, giương mắt nghiêm cẩn xem Thốn Tâm, lại nhìn nhìn Long Vương, mím mím môi, hướng Long Vương được rồi thi lễ: "Năm đó là Na Tra xúc động, mới có thể chú thành đại sai, ta hướng ngươi xin lỗi, thực xin lỗi!" Tuy rằng vẫn là có chút khô ba ba , nhưng là muốn nhường Na Tra cam tâm tình nguyện xin lỗi, nhưng là so cái gì đều nan . Năm đó hắn cảm thấy bản thân không sai, vậy mà có thể cố chấp tước cốt còn phụ, tước thịt còn mẫu, hiện thời lại nguyện hướng Long Vương xin lỗi, mọi người không khỏi cảm thấy cảm thán, cái kia làm theo ý mình Na Tra nhưng những năm qua! Ít nhất hiểu được vì bản thân phạm hạ lỗi xin lỗi !

Long Vương cả buổi không từng nói chuyện, thật lâu mới chậm rãi nói xong, "Ngươi đi đi!", cũng là bản thân thong thả hướng long lăng phương hướng đi đến, Thốn Tâm nhìn trong lòng dị thường khó chịu, hít sâu một hơi, nhịn xuống muốn tràn ra nước mắt."Na Tra, đại bá ý tứ là việc này về sau như vậy từ bỏ, hi vọng ngươi về sau nhiều hiểu được sinh mệnh trân quý! Không là cho nên mọi người có thể làm lại từ đầu !" Trong lòng lại nghĩ đến vừa mới kia kỳ quái hiện tượng, trong lòng phi thường không hiểu, nhưng việc này không là hiện tại có thể lo lắng , bởi vậy cưỡng chế tưởng tìm tòi nghiên cứu ý tưởng, trước giải quyết trước mắt sự tình rồi nói sau.

"Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ, thực xin lỗi!" Nhìn thấy tình cảnh này, Na Tra trong lòng cũng không chịu nổi, lại không biết nói cái gì đó, đành phải khô cằn kêu tên Thốn Tâm.

"Như vậy cũng tốt, ta liền không cần lo lắng cùng ngươi làm bằng hữu sẽ bị phê bình a!" Nhìn đến Na Tra cũng không vui, Thốn Tâm miễn cưỡng cười, an ủi này bản thân phi thường thích đệ đệ. Về phần Dương Tiển bọn họ, Thốn Tâm cũng có chút ngượng ngùng, "Ngượng ngùng , Dương Tiển Hằng Nga Tiên Tử, đại bá nói tương đối quá đáng, nhưng là Thốn Tâm nói cũng là thật sự, trước kia chuyện sẽ không tất để ở trong lòng , nếu là ngày khác các ngươi hai người có thể có tốt đẹp tân bắt đầu lời nói, Thốn Tâm chắc chắn đưa lên chúc phúc!" Coi như là thành toàn bọn họ .

"Khi nào thì Tam công chúa cũng hào phóng như vậy" Dương Tiển thấy nàng một mặt thật tình chúc phúc bọn họ biểu cảm, một cỗ vô danh hỏa liền lên đây, "Dương Tiển chuyện không cần Tam công chúa lo lắng , bất quá vẫn là hi vọng Tam công chúa nói chuyện chú ý điểm đúng mực, tiên tử cùng chúng ta bất đồng, hay là muốn chú ý tiên tử danh dự ."

Hằng nga đầu tiên là sửng sốt, sau đó hiểu rõ xem Dương Tiển, mỉm cười, "Dương Tiển nói rất đúng, tuy rằng Tam công chúa là thật tính tình, bất quá hằng nga cả đời chỉ yêu Hậu Nghệ một người, hi vọng Tam công chúa về sau không cần hiểu lầm !"

Người tốt không chịu nổi a! Thốn Tâm yên lặng cảm thán, gặp hai vị đương sự biểu cảm cũng không là tốt lắm bộ dáng, chỉ khi bọn hắn là ngượng ngùng , cũng không tưởng xen vào việc của người khác, chỉ cần bản thân trong lòng biết thì tốt rồi, lập tức phối hợp bọn họ lời nói, "Tốt, ta về sau sẽ chú ý , các ngươi yên tâm đi!"

Dương Tiển chán nản, nàng lời này là có ý tứ gì a hắn có cái gì khả lo lắng

"Đã bên này thù cũ đã xong, ta muốn đi thay cháu nhỏ khánh sinh , các ngươi muốn đi sao?"

"Ta liền không đi , nên trở về thiên đình !"

"Tốt, chắc hẳn rất nóng nháo!"

Thốn Tâm nhức đầu, hai người này đáp án bất đồng a, này Dương Tiển thực bổn, đều không biết đưa tống nhân gia, khó trách đuổi không kịp nhân gia, "Vậy được rồi, như vậy nói lời từ biệt ."

"Ân" hằng nga mỉm cười, ba người đồng thời ra Đông hải, hằng nga lăng không phi thân, một thân bạch y phiêu phiêu, đẹp không sao tả xiết.

"Hiện tại mới phát hiện nguyên lai hằng nga kỳ thực thật sự rất xinh đẹp !" Đương nhiên nàng cũng không kém là được, bất quá này không ngại ngại nàng đối mỹ nữ thưởng thức.

"Tiên tử là tam giới đệ nhất mỹ nữ, tự nhiên xinh đẹp."

"Tình nhân trong mắt ra tây thi mà thôi, ở trong mắt ngươi hằng nga là tam giới tối xinh đẹp , nhưng là đối bất đồng nhân có không đồng dạng như vậy đáp án. Cử cái ví dụ , tựa như Lưu Ngạn Xương, nếu như ngươi hỏi hắn ai là trên thế giới đẹp mắt nhất nhân, hắn khẳng định sẽ nói Dương Thiền, hoặc là nói ngao xuân, ở trong mắt hắn khẳng định là đinh hương đẹp nhất!"

"Ngươi đây là ngụy biện" Dương Tiển phát hiện bản thân vậy mà nói bất quá nàng, đành phải một bên hừ hừ nói xong, nghĩ rằng ngày khác đến hỏi hỏi bọn hắn hay không thật sự như thế.

"Ta đây kêu đồng lí khả chứng, cho nên đâu, ngươi cũng không cần cảm thấy thua thiệt ta , lớn mật theo đuổi hằng nga đi, nếu thật sự cảm thấy có lỗi với ta lời nói, vậy đáp ứng ta ba cái yêu cầu đi, đến lúc đó ta muốn cầu ngươi cái gì, đều phải làm được. Đương nhiên không có một vi phạm của ngươi hiệp nghĩa đạo đức, nhị cho của ngươi danh dự không tổn hao gì, tam không ngại ngại ngươi tư pháp thiên thần chức trách. Ngươi cảm thấy thế nào" Thốn Tâm lí cười phải chết, quả nhiên Kim Dung tiểu thuyết chính là bổng bổng đát, triệu mẫn ba cái yêu cầu đều nhanh đem trương vô kị hố đã chết, hiện tại đổi nàng đến thử xem xem này ba cái yêu cầu.

"Thật sự" Dương Tiển tuy rằng không rõ nàng đang bí ẩn mừng thầm cái gì, bất quá cẩn thận suy xét hạ, tựa hồ cũng không có gì không đúng địa phương.

"Đương nhiên rồi, ta sẽ không quấy rầy ngươi dũng cảm theo đuổi tiên tử , cứ yên tâm đi."

Dương Tiển nhịn không được đại mắt trợn trắng, "Vì sao các ngươi liền phải muốn hướng ta vết sẹo thượng trạc đâu" hắn thừa nhận đối hằng nga là thật có cảm tình, nhưng là này lại đại biểu cái gì đâu bọn họ thậm chí vì này ầm ĩ một ngàn năm? Đến cuối cùng hắn đã phi thường lảng tránh vấn đề này , kết quả bây giờ còn là ở trên vấn đề này dây dưa, tuy rằng nàng hỏi trọng tâm đề tài không lại là cùng một cái.

"Không có biện pháp, ai bảo thương thế của ngươi sẹo quá lớn, toàn thế giới đều thấy ." Cũng không phải nàng nói bậy a, tam giới nội ai không biết đâu, bất quá lại nhắc đến Dương Tiển thật đúng là lợi hại, thích tam giới đệ nhất mỹ nữ còn chưa tính, một cái thầm mến cũng có thể khiến cho tất cả mọi người đã biết, không thể không phục a!

Dương Tiển một trận không nói gì, trong lòng lại đột nhiên thả lỏng , thật lâu thật lâu , không có cùng Thốn Tâm như vậy vui vẻ bình tĩnh đi tán gẫu , tuy rằng thật bình thản, hắn lại cảm thấy tâm tình không sai, cảm giác nhìn cái gì đều thuận mắt thư thái .

"Ha ha, đùa , bất quá một nửa một nửa đi, có một câu nói vẫn là nghiêm cẩn , Ngao Thốn Tâm thật hi vọng ngươi có thể hạnh phúc !" Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, chính là đáng tiếc , cho ngươi hạnh phúc người kia không là nàng.

"Dương Tiển cuộc đời này may mắn nhất chuyện, chính là gặp ngươi!" Mặt xem Thốn Tâm, tuấn mỹ trên mặt mang theo mỉm cười, nhu hòa trên người hắn thanh lãnh, gì cái nữ tử nếu là xem đến lúc này hắn, chỉ sợ muốn phương tâm ám hứa cho.

"Kia không là thật bình thường sự tình sao ngươi không nói ta cũng biết a, không có ta ngươi đều không biết đã chết bao nhiêu lần ?" Đừng mở mắt, Thốn Tâm âm thầm cảm thán, này thật sự là yêu tinh a! Mị lực luỹ thừa gạch thẳng đánh dấu ! Cùng hắn đối diện thời điểm, xem ánh mắt hắn cảm giác bản thân đều mau nắm chặt không được tưởng phác lên rồi! Vì của hắn trinh tiết suy nghĩ, về sau vẫn là cách hắn xa một chút tốt lắm! Làm xong tâm lý kiến thiết Thốn Tâm, nhất ngẩng đầu thấy Dương Tiển còn đang nhìn bản thân, đầy khẩn trương, không cảm thấy hướng hắn nhe răng trợn mắt đứng lên.

Vốn Dương Tiển đang ở vì bản thân không hiểu nói ra miệng lời nói cảm thấy mơ hồ không ổn, gặp Thốn Tâm đem lời kéo mở, trong lòng lập tức nhất thả lỏng, lại cảm thấy thất lạc đứng lên. Đang muốn mở miệng hòa dịu không khí thời điểm, đã thấy Thốn Tâm hướng bản thân nhe răng trợn mắt cười rộ lên , đột nhiên bật cười, cảm giác hiện tại Thốn Tâm rất đáng yêu , trong lòng có loại kỳ quái cảm giác ở lan tỏa đến, cảm giác nhưng cũng không xấu.

Cười xong Thốn Tâm có thể hối hận , bản thân hình tượng a, thật sự là hủy đủ triệt để , tà Dương Tiển, quyết định bỏ qua vừa mới bản thân phạm sai lầm, thời khắc nhắc nhở bản thân không thể tham luyến sắc đẹp a! Bằng không liền dọa người quăng quá !

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: bình thường ký túc xá là không có internet , nếu không thể kịp thời thượng truyền lời nói thỉnh nhiều thứ lỗi a, cuối tuần mới có không đi cọ internet.

, đệ 12 chương

Chương 15

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy bản thân ra đi xem đi sau, tâm đều ngốc dã , bắt đầu còn có thể Tây Hải ngây ngốc ba năm không ra hải, mà lúc này theo Đông hải trở về bất quá mau ba tháng, nàng lại cảm thấy ngốc có chút nhàm chán . Hai tay chống gò má, tròng mắt cô lỗ cô lỗ xoay xoay, nên tưởng biện pháp gì có thể cho mẫu hậu đáp ứng bản thân đi ra ngoài đi dạo đâu

Đang nghĩ tới, đã thấy một cái tôm binh vội vã chạy vào long cung nghị sự đại sảnh, cảm thấy nghi hoặc, liền vụng trộm tránh ở cây cột sau lưng nghe lén, chỉ thấy tôm binh nhìn thấy Long Vương lập tức quỳ xuống bẩm báo: "Báo, dương thành ba tháng chưa tiếp theo giọt vũ, đồng ruộng khô hạn, dân chúng ào ào cầu vũ!"

"Vì sao phía trước không từng thông báo?" Long Vương giận dữ, của hắn bản chức chính là mưa xuống, lại ở bản thân thủ vệ nhất phương thổ địa trung, dân chúng thiếu thủy, này không là ở đánh mặt hắn sao

"Phía trước phụ trách tuần tra dương thành lính tôm tướng cua không biết vì sao đều biến mất không thấy !"

"Tưởng thật như thế" Tây Hải Long Vương cẩn thận suy xét , như thực là như thế này, chỉ sợ sự tình sẽ không đơn giản như vậy.

"Là!"

"Bổn vương đã biết, đi xuống đi, ta sẽ lập tức phái người thay dương thành bố vũ ."

"Là" bánh tôm được đến mệnh lệnh sau lập tức lui ra, chỉ chừa Long Vương một người còn tại trầm tư.

"Phụ vương, không bằng liền phái ta đi đi!" Trốn ở một bên nghe lén Thốn Tâm nhịn không được mao toại tự tiến cử đứng lên.

"Thốn Tâm, không nên nháo , này cũng không phải là cho ngươi đi chơi đùa mà thôi sự tình!" Long Vương đương nhiên biết Thốn Tâm núp ở phía sau mặt, chỉ là không có vạch trần nàng là được.

"Ta thừa nhận cũng có một phần nguyên nhân là bởi vì ta tương đối nhàm chán, nhưng chuyện này cũng không hề đại biểu ta liền không có nghiêm cẩn lo lắng vấn đề này." Thốn Tâm nghiêm cẩn phản bác nói: "Thi vân bố vũ hướng đến chỉ có long tộc khả thi triển, long cung lính tôm tướng cua lại có ai có thể đi đâu, mà tam ca đã trở thành phật môn người trong, cũng không ở long cung, đại ca nhị ca đều có bản thân chức trách ở, phụ vương lại trọng yếu như vậy, đương nhiên chỉ có thể ngài trấn thủ long cung , cho nên tối chọn người thích hợp chính là ta !"

"Nhưng là bánh tôm nói dương thành binh lính đều tiêu thất, pháp lực của ngươi cũng không phải cao cường như vậy, vạn nhất gặp được cái gì nguy hiểm lời nói làm sao bây giờ!" Kỳ thực Long Vương lo lắng nhất chẳng qua là Thốn Tâm an toàn thôi.

"Phụ vương không cần lo lắng, ta sẽ hảo hảo bảo hộ bản thân , quyết không cho các ngươi lo lắng!" Thốn Tâm trong lòng cảm động Long Vương từng quyền trân trọng chi tâm, trảm đinh tiệt thiết cam đoan bản thân sẽ không xúc động làm việc, sẽ hảo hảo bảo hộ bản thân .

"Được rồi, nhưng là nhớ được nhất định phải chiếu cố tốt bản thân an toàn." Suy xét luôn mãi, vẫn là đánh không lại Thốn Tâm ma công, đáp ứng rồi yêu cầu của nàng, bất quá hay là muốn làm cho nàng trước bảo đảm bản thân an toàn.

"Nhất định!" Thốn Tâm lời thề son sắt cam đoan.

Sự không tha hoãn, Thốn Tâm thu được mệnh lệnh sau, liền trực tiếp rời bến đi trước dương thành thi vũ, bất quá một khắc chung thời gian liền đến dương thành. Chỉ thấy sạch sẽ sạch sẽ trên đường, nơi nơi là rộn ràng nhốn nháo dân chúng ở hành đi, có người ở trên đường thét to rao hàng , muốn hấp dẫn qua đường người đi đường chú ý, còn có tươi mới ra lô mỹ thực, mùi dẫn tới Thốn Tâm nước miếng chảy ròng, thầm nghĩ trước có một bữa cơm no đủ, bất quá nghĩ đến việc này mục đích, lại ngạnh là nhịn xuống ."Vẫn là trước làm chính sự quan trọng hơn, bất quá xem nơi này dân chúng trên mặt đều tràn đầy hạnh phúc biểu cảm, không giống như là thiếu vũ a đây là có chuyện gì đâu?"

Cẩn thận suy xét một lát vẫn là không chiếm được đáp án, Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ đành phải làm bộ như qua đường người đi đường hướng địa phương dân chúng tìm hiểu, tuyển ở bên đường một nhà thoạt nhìn cũng không tệ mì phở điếm, "Lão bản, đến bát mùa xuân mặt." Vừa vặn nàng cũng đói bụng, trước bổ sung □□ lực.

"Tốt, khách quan chờ." Tam bốn mươi tuổi đại hán cười ngây ngô đáp, một bên tay chân lanh lẹ nấu khởi của nàng mùa xuân mặt. Chỉ chốc lát sau mì sợi liền nấu hảo bưng lên , "Khách quan, thỉnh chậm dùng!"

"Chờ một chút này vị đại ca, ta vốn là đi ngang qua dương thành, trên đường nghe nói dương thành nguyên bản đại hạn, ba tháng không dưới một giọt vũ, sau này thì thế nào , lúc đó không nghe rõ? Ngươi nói cho ta nghe một chút đi cụ thể tình huống có thể chứ?"

"Ta làm là chuyện gì xảy ra đâu, không thành vấn đề." Đại hán hào sảng đáp ứng xuống dưới, gặp hiện tại cũng không có gì khách nhân, liền đối với Thốn Tâm giảng đi lên: "Nói này chúng ta cũng kỳ quái, dĩ vãng chưa bao giờ từng như vậy, hướng Long Vương cầu vũ vẫn còn là không dưới một giọt vũ, lúc đó chúng ta đều sợ sẽ luôn luôn tiếp tục như vậy, sau này đột nhiên có một ngày một cái đạo sĩ đi ngang qua dương thành, gặp chúng ta cầu vũ sốt ruột, liền thi pháp thay ta nhóm bố vũ, từ đây về sau cầu vũ vấn đề, đạo trưởng đều sẽ vì chúng ta giải quyết, cho nên đại gia vì cảm tạ đạo trưởng, riêng vì hắn kiến thiên đi miếu, gia gia cung của hắn trường sinh bài đâu, quả nhiên đại gia về sau đều tâm tưởng sự thành , tiểu cô nương nếu là cũng có sở cầu việc, không bằng cũng đi van cầu thiên hành đạo dài, đạo trưởng tâm từ, nhất định sẽ hỗ trợ ."

"Tốt, cám ơn lão bản!" Nói quá tạ sau, Thốn Tâm tâm một chút liền trầm xuống dưới, việc này quả nhiên không có đơn giản như vậy, long cung lính tôm tướng cua biến mất, khẳng định cùng cái kia đạo trưởng thoát không xong can hệ, bằng không như thế nào như thế trùng hợp đâu chính là không biết kia đạo dài kết quả là cái gì lai lịch? Nhường dân chúng thờ phụng hắn còn hữu cầu tất ứng, chẳng lẽ là muốn cố ý tranh đoạt Tây Hải hương khói số mệnh sao? Mặc kệ thế nào hay là muốn trước đi xem kia đạo dài là thần thánh phương nào. Như thế nghĩ, không hai ba khẩu đã đem một chén mặt ăn xong rồi, lưu lại mặt tiền, rất nhanh sẽ biến mất ở biển người bên trong.

Không lâu liền đi đến một tòa khí thế rộng rãi đạo quan tiền, chỉ nhìn một cách đơn thuần này cấu tạo thật sự khó có thể tưởng tượng đây là dân chúng thay hắn kiến một tòa đạo quan, "Quả nhiên có vấn đề!" Trong lòng không hiểu có chút bất an, tổng cảm giác bản thân giống như lãng quên sự tình gì, muốn nỗ lực suy nghĩ, lại thủy chung nghĩ không ra quên là cái gì, không khỏi có chút nhụt chí : "Mặc kệ , nghĩ không ra liền tính , đi trước tìm này đạo trưởng." Vừa đi vào cửa miếu, Thốn Tâm cảm giác tựa hồ chung quanh đều yên tĩnh rất nhiều, trong lòng tính cảnh giác nhắc tới cao nhất, cẩn thận đi theo tiến đến dâng hương dân chúng đi đến trên đại điện, chỉ thấy cả trai lẫn gái các tín đồ đều thành kính quỳ gối nguyên thủy thiên tôn thần tượng hạ bái lễ, đem bản thân sở cầu việc ào ào ở trong lòng hướng nguyên thủy thiên tôn kể ra. Thốn Tâm càng khẩn trương đứng lên, nhìn chung quanh bốn phía, tất cả đều là đạo giáo thần tượng, trang nghiêm túc mục, làm cho người ta tâm sinh kính sợ. Đột nhiên một đạo quỷ dị tầm mắt xem Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm lập tức xoay người lại tìm kiếm kia đạo tầm mắt chủ nhân, lại phát hiện vẫn là người đến người đi , không có phát hiện cái gì không ổn.

Nghĩ nghĩ, đột nhiên cảm thấy không đúng, khi nào giải đoán sâm bên cạnh hơn cái đạo sĩ đâu đột nhiên xoay người, đã thấy kia đang ở cùng phụ nhân giải đoán sâm đạo sĩ bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu đối Thốn Tâm lộ ra một cái mỉm cười, Thốn Tâm nhất thời nổi da gà một trận đứng lên, tổng cảm giác có chút kinh sợ.

Nghĩ như thế, vừa nhấc đầu, đã thấy đạo sĩ đã ở trước mắt , đem Thốn Tâm liền phát hoảng, không cảm thấy lui về sau một bước."Ngươi làm gì "

"Không làm gì, chính là cảm thấy có chút thay cô nương đáng tiếc !" Đạo trưởng mỉm cười, chỉ cảm thấy một trận dễ thân, làm cho người ta thầm nghĩ nhiều hơn thân cận.

"Thay ta đáng tiếc" Thốn Tâm nghi vấn, "Thay ta đáng tiếc cái gì?"

"Đáng tiếc như vậy xinh đẹp một cái công chúa, liền như vậy muốn chết!" Nguyên bản mỉm cười mặt, nhất thời trở nên dữ tợn đứng lên, một chưởng giơ lên, cực thần tốc đối với Thốn Tâm chính là một chưởng. Thốn Tâm mặc dù có sở phòng bị, lại cản không nổi đối phương tốc độ, mặc dù kịp thời phản kích, lại cũng chỉ là tá vài phần lực, vẫn là sinh sôi đã trúng này một chưởng.

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy bản thân ngũ tạng nội phủ tựa như bị cực nhanh xoay tròn đại máy xay gió cắn nát bàn, nhịn không được ói ra khẩu máu tươi: "Ngươi đến cùng là loại người nào, vì sao cố ý ngăn lại Tây Hải lính tôm tướng cua, ở dương thành hấp thu Tây Hải hương khói lực" lúc này, Thốn Tâm mới nhớ tới vừa mới cảm thấy quên sự tình, đã hắn đã ở dương thành ngây người ba tháng, có thể thay dân chúng cầu vũ, như vậy hôm nay đến bẩm báo tôm binh cũng rất có vấn đề , hiển nhiên là đối phương cố ý phái người đi dẫn Tây Hải nhân tiến đến dương thành, vì chính là đối phó Tây Hải.

"Thế nào, mới qua ba tháng Tam công chúa liền không nhớ rõ ta sao" đạo trưởng ha ha cười, hóa ra bản thân nguyên hình, một cái màu đen đại mãng xoay quanh ở giữa không trung, thường thường phun ra nuốt vào xà tín, có vẻ thập phần dọa người, "Như vậy, Tam công chúa khả nhớ lại "

"Nguyên lai là ngươi, ngươi cũng quá mang thù thôi, liền vì này ngươi liền muốn giết ta, có biết hay không trân trọng sinh mệnh người người có trách a!" Ngải mã nha, chẳng lẽ xà chính là như vậy mang thù động vật sao, điều này làm cho nàng hiện tại nên làm cái gì bây giờ đâu

"Hừ, thật đúng là trước sau như một nha mỏ nhọn lợi, ta chỉ biết là sát ngươi là trách nhiệm của ta."

"Nhân gia nói đánh là tình mắng là yêu, ta đến cùng làm cái gì cho ngươi như vậy theo đuổi không bỏ đuổi theo ta a chẳng lẽ thực bị ta nói trúng rồi, ngươi đối ta nhất kiến chung tình, tái kiến ái mộ?" Tuy rằng pháp lực rơi xuống hạ phong, nhưng là miệng độc luôn luôn là Thốn Tâm đặc điểm, tối thiểu tâm lý không thể để cho địch nhân sống thật là vui .

"Ngươi, ngươi cái cô gái này thực là không có một điểm lễ nghĩa liêm sỉ, loại này nói cũng nói được xuất khẩu, ta liền không rõ Dương Tiển năm đó là coi trọng ngươi cái gì " bị Thốn Tâm vừa nói như thế, ở sâu trong nội tâm có chút tiểu thẹn thùng đại mãng xà lập tức căm tức , chuyên hướng Thốn Tâm vết sẹo thượng trạc, hơn nữa nhất trạc một cái chuẩn.

"Hắn coi trọng của ta mĩ mạo ! Liền giống như ngươi bắt đầu đối ta nhất kiến chung tình !" Thốn Tâm cũng có chút tức giận, loại này hắc lịch sử bị mọi người đều biết đến cảm giác thật là làm cho nàng phi thường khó chịu a! Nhưng là đối với này xà, liền tính lại mất hứng cũng muốn cười cấp nó xem, bằng không chẳng phải là tương đương bị nó nói trúng rồi, đây là thế nào đều không thể nhẫn nhịn !

"Nha mỏ nhọn lợi, không có tự mình hiểu lấy, ai không biết tam giới đẹp nhất là hằng nga, ngươi cũng không biết xấu hổ nói Dương Tiển coi trọng mỹ mạo của ngươi, còn không bằng nói là coi trọng hằng nga mĩ mạo còn không sai biệt lắm." Chút bất tri bất giác, đề tài đã bị Thốn Tâm mang chạy.

"Hằng nga có ngoại tại mĩ, ta có nội tại mĩ a, huống hồ, ta cũng không phải là không có ngoại tại mĩ nhân, hơn nữa, ta không đẹp ngươi đi theo ta cạn thôi" ta cũng không có cấp chi nước đường, Thốn Tâm nội tâm âm thầm bổ sung thượng một câu.

"Hừ, càn quấy, kém chút bị ngươi lừa, lần này ta nhìn cái gì nhân sẽ đến cứu ngươi." Nói xong lại là một chưởng công hướng Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm vội vàng hướng bay trên trời đi, ở thế gian vẫn là không nên đánh nhau, nơi này dân chúng nhiều lắm, dễ dàng thương cập vô tội. Đại mãng xà cũng không cần của nàng tiểu tâm tư, dù sao của hắn mục tiêu cũng chỉ là Thốn Tâm mà thôi, về phần này ngu xuẩn dân chúng, sau này lại đến cũng được.

Thốn Tâm đi phía trước đáp mây bay bỏ chạy, đại mãng xà ở sau người theo đuổi không bỏ, Thốn Tâm vốn là chịu quá hắn một chưởng, hơn nữa pháp lực cũng không cập hắn, rất nhanh sẽ bị hắn đuổi theo , "Ta xem lần này ngươi chạy trốn nơi đâu" nói xong, một cái toát ra đuổi tới Thốn Tâm tiền phương, ngăn lại của nàng đường đi, mặt lộ vẻ sắc, hiển nhiên đem Thốn Tâm mệnh coi là vật trong bàn tay .

Thốn Tâm tự biết bản thân khẳng định là đánh không lại của hắn, giờ phút này cũng chuyển không xong cứu binh , lúc này đi xuống bỏ chạy. Đại mãng xà thấy thế, một trận căm tức, dưới cái nhìn của hắn Thốn Tâm nghề này vì cực kỳ không tôn nghiêm, còn không bằng lần trước cùng hắn lấy mệnh tướng bác càng có thể làm cho hắn bội phục chút, hừ lạnh một tiếng, cũng cấp tốc đuổi theo, hắn là tuyệt sẽ không bỏ qua cho nàng. Ở không trung tới tới lui lui chạy tới chạy lui, hướng chơi trốn tìm giống nhau, nhường nguyên bản liền nhẫn nại không nhiều lắm đại mãng xà càng thêm tức giận , xem tiền phương không xa chiếu cố chạy trốn Thốn Tâm, nhẫn nại hao hết, đem toàn thân công lực tụ tập cho chưởng thượng, toàn lực hướng Thốn Tâm nhất kích. Đại mãng xà toàn lực nhất kích pháp lực là phi thường cao cường , ít nhất lấy Thốn Tâm trạng thái là vô pháp tránh né , bị truy muốn hộc máu Thốn Tâm bị nhất kích tức trung, lúc này duy trì không xong ở trên trời bay, thẳng tắp đi xuống giới rơi xuống.

Đại mãng xà thấy thế cũng vừa lòng , ngay cả chịu hắn hai chưởng Thốn Tâm chỉ chỉ sợ cũng sống không được , cũng không tưởng lãng phí bản thân thời gian nhìn nàng đến cùng như thế nào , liền cấp tốc rời đi, ở trên trời cũng lãng phí không ít thời gian, lại không đi chỉ sợ muốn khiến cho người khác chú ý .

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: hi vọng đại gia nhiều hơn duy trì!

, đệ 13 chương

Chương 16

Kinh thành ngoại ô một chỗ trang viên nội, lui tới tôi tớ thật nhiều, một đám mặc hồng nhạt cung y nữ tử, trong tay lập tức một cái khay, mặt trên còn có một đựng tiên diễm ướt át cánh hoa hồng hoa lệ lẵng hoa, có tự hướng một cái phương hướng đi đến, không khí thập phần nghiêm túc, còn mang theo vài phần không biết khẩn trương. Trong đó một cái nữ tử trong lòng tựa hồ rất là sợ hãi, một cái lảo đảo kém chút ngã sấp xuống, nàng lại chính là khẩn trương ôm chặt trong tay cánh hoa hồng, gặp cánh hoa vẫn cứ không tổn hao gì nó thuần khiết xinh đẹp, này mới yên lòng.

"Cẩn thận một chút, đừng gặp rắc rối!" Bên cạnh nhất nữ tử tựa hồ cùng nàng kia quen biết, thấy nàng kém chút ngã sấp xuống, vội vàng nhắc nhở nói.

"Đã biết!" Nữ tử mỉm cười, kêu nàng kia giải sầu. Hai người không lại nói nữa, dè dặt cẩn trọng theo chúng thị nữ tiến vào một cái biệt viện. Đầu lĩnh cung nữ nhìn không chớp mắt xuyên qua một đám tinh mỹ đình đài lầu các, cuối cùng đi đến cuối cùng một cánh cửa tiền, hơi hơi ngừng cúi xuống, không tật không hoãn trước gõ tam hạ môn, lại đợi một lát mới đẩy cửa ra đi. Lọt vào trong tầm mắt là một cái thật dài hành lang gấp khúc, lại nhìn hướng xa xa, cũng là một cái lộ thiên ôn tuyền, nói là ôn tuyền, diện tích lại thập phần đại, nói là cái hồ nước cũng không đủ, giờ phút này một người nam nhân chính dựa lưng vào bóng loáng nham thạch, hai tay đáp ở một bên trên tảng đá, đôi mắt khép chặt, ngón tay có một chút không một chút xao tảng đá.

Đầu lĩnh cung trang nữ tử nhìn thấy nam tử sau, lập tức quỳ xuống hành lễ nói: "Gặp qua Vương gia!" Sau một loạt cung nữ cũng tề xoát xoát quỳ thành nhất , "Gặp qua Vương gia!"

"Buông đi!" Nam tử mở to mắt, xem một loạt xếp xinh đẹp không gì sánh nổi cung nữ, cau mày, trong lòng một trận không kiên nhẫn. Của hắn hảo ca ca đến cùng muốn khi nào thì mới có thể thu hồi của hắn ý chỉ đâu, hắn đối những người này thật sự không có gì hứng thú a!

"Là!" Biết Vương gia giờ phút này chẳng phải phi thường tức giận , bởi vậy cũng đánh bạo đi lên.

"Trở về nói cho hoàng huynh, ta thật sự không cần thiết nữ nhân, đem các nàng đều mang về đi!"

"Nô tì không dám, nếu là Vương gia lần này lại cự tuyệt lời nói, muốn ta chờ tiến đến thận hình tư! Hoàng thượng nói, ngài tối thiểu cũng muốn chọn một cái."

Chu Gia Trạch rất bất đắc dĩ có hay không, cái nào hoàng đế hội giống như hắn như vậy quản bản thân , ngay cả nữ nhân đều nên vì bản thân an bày xong, còn phi bức ngươi tuyển một cái không thể."Ta cái nào đều không muốn, lưu cho hoàng huynh bản thân hưởng dụng đi!"

"Nô tì không dám!" Mặc sương trực tiếp quỳ xuống , lời này nếu là hoàng đế bệ hạ nghe được, chỉ sợ bản thân cũng chiếm không được hảo, bản thân ở trong cung chưa bao giờ gặp được giống Vương gia như vậy không gần nữ sắc còn không úy cường quyền nhân, đương nhiên là vì bệ hạ cực kỳ sủng ái Vương gia, nhưng là cũng không có người dám như vậy lại nhiều lần không lưu tình chút nào cự tuyệt a, này thật sự là cái khổ sai sự a.

"Nếu là phải muốn đặt ở ta trong phủ cũng xong, chỉ làm dưỡng cái sâu gạo , chính là không thể ra biệt viện một bước, các ngươi có bằng lòng hay không" tuy rằng luôn luôn cự tuyệt hoàng huynh tâm ý không tốt lắm, nhưng là hắn thật sự không có gì muốn thân cận những người này ý tưởng, đành phải lựa chọn cái chiết trung biện pháp.

"Nô tì nguyện ý!" Cung nữ tề xoát xoát đáp, cho nàng nhóm lại đại lá gan cũng không dám cự tuyệt a! Nếu là cự tuyệt, trở lại trong cung còn không biết phải bị cái gì trừng phạt đâu?

Chu Gia Trạch bất đắc dĩ, hắn còn yên lặng nghĩ làm cho nàng nhóm cự tuyệt đề nghị của hắn đâu, gặp kết quả cùng bản thân trong dự đoán không giống với, tâm tình nhất thời không vui vẻ như vậy . Lẳng lặng phao ôn tuyền, nhường thân thể được đến càng nhiều hơn hưởng thụ, đột nhiên mở to mắt, toàn thân cơ bắp buộc chặt , bên cạnh người hầu cũng âm thầm cảnh giác lên, mọi nơi quan sát chung quanh biến hóa, quả nhiên trong không khí truyền đến thật lớn đột phá dòng khí thanh âm, từ xa lại gần, lại không biết là phương hướng nào truyền đến.

"Ở mặt trên!" Nói xong, cực nhanh theo ôn tuyền trung nhảy lên, nhắc tới để đặt ở một bên điệp ngay ngắn chỉnh tề quần áo, một cái xoay người nháy mắt, đã cầm quần áo mặc tốt lắm, chính là loã lồ ra ngực mơ hồ tràn ngập dã tính mê hoặc. Chu Gia Trạch không chút để ý bản thân giờ phút này bộ dáng, mà là chuyên chú nhìn không trung phía trên, một thân ảnh theo cao cao trên bầu trời trụy rơi xuống, vừa vặn điệu tại kia cái ôn tuyền trung, nếu là Chu Gia Trạch không có kịp thời rời đi lời nói, chỉ sợ cũng muốn bị tạp ra nguy hiểm đến.

Ở rơi vào ôn tuyền nháy mắt, bắn tung tóe nổi lên vô số thủy, tung tóe ở mọi người trên người, nhưng không có ai đi để ý này đó, mà là nhìn không chuyển mắt nhìn chằm chằm ôn tuyền. Một lát sau, một người dần dần trồi lên mặt nước, là một cái hôn mê bên trong nữ nhân, mặc dù chật vật , nhưng cũng khó nén nàng xinh đẹp vô song dung nhan, Chu Gia Trạch kinh thán, "Dĩ nhiên là cái nữ nhân sao "

Lược suy xét một lát, liền không chút do dự phi thân đi xuống, đem trong nước nữ tử ôm lấy, cảm giác được mềm mại không xương thân thể mềm mại, nhướng mày: "Truyền lí thái y!" Nói xong liền ôm trong dạ nữ tử, đi nhanh rời đi.

Mặc sương cảm thấy hiểu rõ, "Là", không chút do dự đem Vương gia mệnh lệnh chấp hành đến cùng.

Lại qua mấy ngày, Tây Hải long trong cung, Long Vương không ngừng qua lại ở trên đại điện thong thả bước, thường thường nhìn về phía ngoài điện, hi vọng bản thân cái kia hoạt bát đáng yêu nữ nhi có thể theo cửa tiến vào cười hì hì hướng bản thân chào hỏi. Đáng tiếc không như mong muốn, từ Thốn Tâm sau khi rời khỏi liền lại không có tin tức , mấy ngày nay hắn luôn cảm thấy trong lòng mơ hồ bất an, lo lắng Thốn Tâm có cái gì bất trắc.

"Phụ vương!" Ngao Liệt đi lại vội vàng tiến vào, "Còn không có Thốn Tâm tin tức sao" ở Thốn Tâm rời đi Tây Hải sau đó không lâu, Long Vương thực đang lo lắng, liền sai người đến tây phương phật môn tìm Ngao Liệt, hiện tại Ngao Liệt mới gấp trở về.

"Không có, ta đây trong lòng luôn cảm thấy bất an!" Nhìn đến Ngao Liệt, Long Vương nội tâm cũng an ủi chút, cuối cùng có cái khả người nói chuyện , hắn cũng không dám nói cho long hậu Thốn Tâm đi dương thành sự tình.

Ngao Liệt trong lòng cũng sốt ruột, hắn cùng với Thốn Tâm chính là nhất thai song sinh , cảm tình tự nhiên không phải bình thường, cưỡng chế nội tâm sốt ruột, trầm tư một lát nói: "Hiện tại đành phải thỉnh tư pháp thiên thần hỗ trợ , Hao Thiên Khuyển cái mũi có thể giúp chúng ta tìm được Thốn Tâm !"

"Tìm Dương Tiển, nhưng là..." Nghĩ đến này, Long Vương có chút do dự , hắn đối Dương Tiển thật sự không có gì hảo cảm, lúc này lại cố tình có việc yêu cầu đến trên người hắn, ngẫm lại đều không cam lòng.

"Phụ vương, chẳng lẽ Thốn Tâm còn không bằng Dương Tiển trọng yếu sao lại nói Thốn Tâm cùng hắn đã không có gì quan hệ , chúng ta cần gì phải vô pháp quên đâu?" Ngao Liệt đương nhiên biết nhà mình phụ vương tử sĩ diện tính cách, nhưng là hiện tại tình huống khẩn cấp, cũng cố không xong rất nhiều . Thần tiên trong lúc đó cảm ứng hướng tới là tương đối chuẩn xác , không chỉ có phụ vương nội tâm bất an, hắn cũng từng ngực không hiểu đau đớn, chỉ sợ là Thốn Tâm thật sự xảy ra chuyện gì , cho nên hắn mới sẽ như vậy mau gấp trở về.

"Được rồi, đi cầu hắn đi!" Vì Thốn Tâm, điểm ấy mặt mũi lại tính cái gì đâu

"Ta đi thì tốt rồi, chắc hẳn chân quân vẫn là hoan nghênh , phụ vương ở trong cung chờ đợi tin tức liền khả."

"Ân, đi nhanh về nhanh."

Ngao Liệt nóng vội chạy đi, nhanh chóng chạy tới chân quân thần điện, không đến một cái canh giờ, liền đến cửa, trực tiếp hướng ngoài cửa thị vệ nói: "Phiền toái thông truyền tư pháp thiên thần, Tây Hải Ngao Liệt có việc cầu kiến!"

Thủ vệ binh lính gặp là Ngao Liệt, cũng không dài dòng, trực tiếp đi vào thông báo : "Báo cáo chân quân, ngoài cửa Tây Hải tam thái tử Ngao Liệt cầu kiến!"

Dương Tiển sửng sốt, Tây Hải nhân làm sao có thể tìm đến bản thân từ cường thưởng Thốn Tâm thành thân sau, Tây Hải đối bản thân hướng tới là tránh chi khá xa , hiện tại có thể nhường Ngao Liệt có việc muốn nhờ, chỉ sợ là đã xảy ra chuyện? Sắc mặt trầm xuống, cũng không vô nghĩa, "Mau truyền!"

Binh lính lĩnh mệnh đi ra ngoài thông tri, bất quá một cái hô hấp thời gian, Ngao Liệt đã tiến vào thần điện, xem một thân màu bạc nhung trang Dương Tiển, Ngao Liệt cũng không vô nghĩa, thẳng đến chủ đề, "Không dối gạt chân quân, tiểu thần lần này tiến đến là vì Thốn Tâm."

Dương Tiển kinh hãi, nhịn không được đứng lên, "Thốn Tâm như thế nào xảy ra chuyện gì ?" Hắn biết nếu không phải Tây Hải không có biện pháp nào giải quyết, chỉ sợ cũng sẽ không thể gặp bản thân .

"Ba ngày trước, Thốn Tâm đi trước dương thành thay phụ vương bố vũ, liền biến mất không thấy , cũng tìm không thấy của nàng tung tích, Thốn Tâm nếu là vô sự, tuyệt sẽ không như thế, cho nên riêng hướng chân quân mượn Hao Thiên Khuyển dùng một chút, tìm kiếm Thốn Tâm chỗ địa điểm."

Dương Tiển không chút do dự nói: "Ta cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng đi tìm, Tây Hải cũng nhiều phái người tìm kiếm đi!"

Thấy hắn không chút do dự đáp ứng, Ngao Liệt trong lòng cuối cùng hoãn một hơi, "Đa tạ!" Mặc kệ trước kia có bao nhiêu ân oán, lần này tìm được Thốn Tâm sau liền xóa bỏ đi.

"Không cần khách khí, điều này cũng là Dương Tiển việc!" Cũng không tưởng nhiều hơn lãng phí thời gian, gọi tới Hao Thiên Khuyển ba người liền xuất phát.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, sự tình liên quan trọng đại, ngươi nhất định phải cho ta tìm được nàng."

"Yên tâm đi, chủ nhân" gặp Dương Tiển một mặt nghiêm cẩn trầm trọng bộ dáng, Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng không giống dĩ vãng như vậy yêu đùa, lúc này nghiêm cẩn tìm kiếm đứng lên, "Thiên địa vô cực, vạn lý truy tung! ..." Ở vân trung không ngừng mà tìm kiếm , thời gian không ngừng quá khứ, hai người cũng theo tràn ngập chờ mong đã có chút thất vọng rồi, trong lòng cũng thập phần khẩn trương sợ hãi.

"Tìm được, Tam công chúa ở trong này xuất hiện quá" .

"Thật vậy chăng kia có thể tìm được Thốn Tâm rơi xuống sao?" Thật vất vả có tin tức , Ngao Liệt thập phần kích động.

"Bất quá hương vị trở thành nhạt rất nhiều, còn cần lại cẩn thận tìm xem!"

"Hảo hảo hảo, vậy ngươi nhanh chút tìm!" Nhiều trì hoãn một phút đồng hồ, Thốn Tâm liền nhiều một phần nguy hiểm, nhưng là có thể tìm được Thốn Tâm chỉ có Hao Thiên Khuyển, liền tính trong lòng hắn lại sốt ruột cũng chỉ có thể nhường Hao Thiên Khuyển cẩn thận tìm, bằng không càng là chậm trễ sự tình.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, nắm chặt thời gian tìm người!" Dương Tiển cũng không phải là Ngao Liệt, trong lòng sốt ruột, đối Hao Thiên Khuyển trực tiếp ra lệnh.

"Đúng vậy, chủ nhân! Thiên địa vô cực, vạn lý truy tung..."

, đệ 14 chương

Chương 17

Trang sức hoa lệ phòng khắp nơi chương hiển nó không tầm thường, mặc sương bất quá xem liếc mắt liền phát hiện mặt trên trang sức tất cả đều là Hoàng thượng ban cho quy định sẵn vương , nếu là người bình thường gia, nhất kiện Hoàng thượng ban cho, còn không bái tế tổ tiên, đem ban cho gì đó trân trọng phóng hảo, giống như Vương gia cư nhiên liền như vậy đường hoàng bãi ở trong phòng, cũng không sợ vạn không nghĩ qua là bị cái nào không có mắt nô tài đánh nát . Đương nhiên rồi, liền tính trong lòng nàng có lại nhiều ý tưởng, trên mặt đều không có biểu hiện ra một chút ít đến, Vương gia cũng không phải là nàng có thể bình luận đối tượng.

Một cái đầy mặt râu bạc trắng lão nhân đang ngồi ở bên giường, đưa tay khoát lên một cái nữ tử cổ tay thượng, hiển nhiên đang ở thay nàng bắt mạch, mà bên cạnh gần đứng Chu Gia Trạch, còn có mặc sương cùng một cái áo xanh nam nhân, huyệt thái dương trướng phình , hiển nhiên là cái luyện công phu.

"Lí thái y, nàng thế nào" gặp lí thái y đã đem hoàn mạch đứng dậy , Chu Gia Trạch ngay cả vội hỏi.

"Hồi vương gia, người này nữ tử ngũ tạng nội phủ đều bị trọng thương, theo lý thuyết sớm nên chống đỡ không được mới là, khả nàng vẫn còn là có một hơi chống, thật sự là kỳ tích a!"

"Thì phải là được cứu rồi phải không "

Lí thái y nghe vậy lắc đầu, "Của nàng thương thế quá nặng, tổn thương nền tảng, chỉ có thể điều dưỡng, liền tính ngày sau tốt lắm chỉ sợ so với người bình thường thân thể phải kém chút! Phàm là có chút khởi phong , đều cực dễ dàng sinh bệnh!" .

Chu Gia Trạch nhíu mày, nhìn nhìn nằm ở trên giường như trước hôn mê bất tỉnh nữ tử, có chút lo lắng của nàng tình huống, nhịn không được lại hỏi: "Chẳng lẽ liền không có khác biện pháp sao "

"Ít nhất lão phu là không có cái kia bản sự , nhưng là thế gian đều có rất nhiều không muốn người biết ẩn sĩ cao nhân, cũng cho bọn họ hội có biện pháp đâu!"

Chu Gia Trạch trầm mặc , nào có tốt như vậy tìm ẩn sĩ cao nhân đâu, xem ra đành phải trước điều dưỡng vị cô nương này thân thể .

"Đây là điều dưỡng thân thể phương thuốc, mỗi ngày ba bữa đều phải uống !"

Chu Gia Trạch tiếp nhận phương thuốc, vội vàng xem một lần liền giao cho mặc sương, "Về sau ngươi tới phụ trách chiếu cố vị cô nương này!" Nói như thế nào ở trong cung đều là một phen hảo thủ, cũng không thể lãng phí tài nguyên .

Mặc sương yên lặng tiếp nhận phương thuốc, trong lòng âm thầm thầm nghĩ: "Vương gia ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không ta là bên người hoàng thượng nữ quan a? Ta chỉ là xuất ra đưa một đám tú nữ mà thôi a!" Đương nhiên rồi, chính là ở trong lòng châm chọc hạ mà thôi, vì Vương gia làm việc nàng là thật cao hứng , thật vinh hạnh .

Đãi mặc sương tiễn bước thái y sau, Chu Gia Trạch một người yên lặng ngồi ở bên giường, cũng không biết suy nghĩ cái gì, mà áo xanh nam nhân cũng vẫn không nhúc nhích hai tay ôm ngực tựa vào phía trước cửa sổ, lẳng lặng đợi.

Thẳng đến màn đêm buông xuống, ánh trăng sái đầy đại địa, trong phòng ngủ hai người vẫn là vẫn không nhúc nhích , thẳng đến một tiếng đau hô tiếng vang lên. Chu Gia Trạch giống là vừa vặn phục hồi tinh thần lại dường như, áo xanh nam nhân đã điểm nổi lên ngọn đèn, chiếu sáng phòng, giường người trên đã một bàn tay chống giường, miễn cưỡng tựa vào trên giường .

"Là các ngươi đã cứu ta đi!" Thốn Tâm nhìn chung quanh một vòng trong phòng bài trí, đối bản thân tình cảnh đã có cái đại khái ý tưởng.

"Không sai biệt lắm đi, là ngươi điệu ở trước mặt ta mới cứu ." Chính là xuất hiện phương thức thật sự là rất ra ngoài của hắn dự kiến .

"... Cám ơn ngươi! Bất quá trong chỗ nào? Các ngươi là ai?" Cũng không biết bản thân hôn mê đã bao lâu.

"Nơi này là định nguyên sơn trang, ta là định vương!" Chu Gia Trạch hai mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Thốn Tâm mặt, muốn nhìn của nàng bộ mặt biểu cảm biến hóa.

Thốn Tâm bị hắn xem một trận mạc danh kỳ diệu, cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ, còn là không có gì ấn tượng, thật ngượng ngùng hỏi: "Ngượng ngùng ha, ta không có gì ấn tượng, cái kia ta hôn mê bao lâu đâu" không biết phụ vương có sao không a chuyện này rõ ràng chính là nàng khiến cho , nếu là liên lụy đến Tây Hải, nàng nên hận chết bản thân !

"... Ngươi hôn mê một ngày!"

"Một ngày, như vậy tính hạ xuất ra thời gian nên có bốn năm thiên đi! Hỏng bét , cũng không biết hắn có phải hay không tìm được Tây Hải đi a! Phụ vương lâu như vậy không có của ta tin tức chỉ sợ muốn lo lắng !" Thốn Tâm thì thào tự nói, "Không được, ta còn là phải nhanh điểm trở về mới được."

Thốn Tâm thanh âm là thật nhỏ , người bình thường bình thường là nghe không được , chính là ở nàng trước mặt đều là phàm nhân trung võ công cực kỳ cao cường nhân, đem lời của nàng nghe được rành mạch. Hai người nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, tại kia liếc mắt một cái trung đã trao đổi vô số lần, Chu Gia Trạch ho nhẹ một tiếng, đánh gãy Thốn Tâm hành động: "Vị cô nương này, thương thế của ngươi rất nặng, người bình thường đều khó có thể chống đỡ khởi tựa vào bên giường, tuy rằng ta không biết ngươi vì sao có thể, nhưng là thân thể của ngươi thủy chung bị thương, không bằng trước hảo hảo điều dưỡng hạ thân thể lại lo lắng việc khác!"

Thốn Tâm nhất tưởng cũng là, bản thân đến cùng bị hai chưởng, ở trên đường nếu là gặp được sự tình gì đều khó có thể tự bảo vệ mình, không bằng trước ở trong này trọ xuống, ngày mai lại thông tri phụ vương tốt lắm, lo lắng hảo sau thật tình thực lòng hướng hắn nói lời cảm tạ nói: "Cám ơn ngươi đã cứu ta! Tuy rằng khả năng quá trình tương đối kinh đến ngươi , nhưng là vẫn là thập phần cảm tạ! Làm tạ lễ, ta có thể đáp ứng ngươi một cái ở ta năng lực trong phạm vi sự tình!"

Chu Gia Trạch trầm tư nửa ngày không nói, sau đó ở Thốn Tâm dưới ánh mắt mỉm cười, kia cười khả thật , giống như trăm hoa đua nở bàn xinh đẹp thư thái, "Việc này không vội, cô nương vẫn là trước nghỉ ngơi tốt , ta liền không quấy rầy cô nương nghỉ ngơi !" Mỉm cười nói, nhưng không có phủ nhận nàng nói một cái yêu cầu. Một ánh mắt ý bảo, áo xanh nam nhân nhiên cùng hắn cùng nhau ra khỏi phòng, lưu lại một mặt háo sắc giống Thốn Tâm, hảo nửa ngày mới tìm hồi bản thân thanh âm, "Thật sự là rất yêu nghiệt có hay không, người người đều dài hơn như vậy suất, trả lại cho không cho chúng ta đường sống thật sự là tú sắc có thể thay cơm a!" Thực làm cho người ta tưởng lưu nước miếng a.

Mà thôi kinh đi ra ngoài Chu Gia Trạch cùng áo xanh nam nhân đã xuất hiện tại ở thư phòng trong vòng , hai người đều ngồi ở ghế tựa, lẫn nhau trầm mặc không nói, hiển nhiên là ở suy xét sự tình."Ẩn, ngươi nói cái cô gái này đến cùng là loại người nào a rõ ràng bản thân bị trọng thương tánh mạng đe dọa lại có thể hành tẩu? Còn có thể trống rỗng ở trên trời đến rơi xuống? Bắt đầu không biết ta là Vương gia cũng liền thôi, sau này đã biết lại vẫn nói là báo ân cứu mạng cho ta một cái yêu cầu?"

"Nàng chỉ sợ không phải cái gì người thường!"

"Chúng ta gặp được lại có cái gì là phổ thông , ngươi nói, nàng sẽ là yêu quái sao" Chu Gia Trạch ngữ mang ý cười hỏi, vừa lòng xem bản thân sư huynh một mặt xem thường bộ dáng.

"Vương gia thật hi vọng nàng là yêu quái sao" này đều cái gì ý tưởng a, sợ bản thân mệnh rất cứng rắn sao hắn chính là cái phàm nhân a, ở người trong võ lâm hắn cũng không phải cần như thế lo lắng, như cái kia cô nương thật sự là yêu quái, chỉ sợ cũng hộ không được hắn chu toàn a, hắn đến cùng có phải hay không ngẫm lại vấn đề này a?

"Thoại bản trung không đều là như vậy sao vì cầu báo ân yêu quái biến làm nữ tử bộ dáng lấy thân báo đáp đứng ở ân công bên người vì hắn giúp chồng dạy con cả đời? Ngươi nói ta có phải hay không cũng gặp được một cái đâu!"

Ẩn hết chỗ nói rồi, chưa bao giờ biết sư đệ lại có như vậy bầu trời sức tưởng tượng, nhịn không được đánh vỡ của hắn ảo tưởng: "Vạn nhất nàng báo ân chính là cái lấy cớ, trên thực tế là muốn ăn ngươi đâu "

"Hẳn là không thể nào? Nàng thoạt nhìn không giống như là như vậy vong ân phụ nghĩa gia?"

"... Vạn nhất đâu? Làm sao ngươi có thể cam đoan của nàng ý tưởng đâu?" Thật sự là mau vì chính hắn một ngu ngốc sư đệ lo lắng a!

"Vậy làm cho nàng ăn được , dù sao ta trưởng đẹp như vậy, hẳn là cũng tốt lắm ăn !" Chu Gia Trạch tùy ý cười, mặt mày lưu chuyển muôn vàn phong tình, xem ẩn một trận hỏa đại, nhịn không được xoay người bước đi, cùng này ngu ngốc ở cùng nhau thật sự hội tức chết bản thân .

"Ai nha, ta đùa , đừng thực tức giận!" Gặp ẩn thật sự muốn tức giận bộ dáng, Chu Gia Trạch vội vàng khôi phục một quyển chính nhanh bộ dáng, còn dùng thủ đem trên mặt cười rút gân cơ bắp mát xa hạ.

Ẩn tự nói với mình muốn nhẫn nại, nhà mình sư đệ từ nhỏ đều như vậy, dù sao đều nhìn nhiều năm như vậy, cũng không kém lúc này .

"Của ta trực giác nói với ta, nàng khả năng là bằng hữu của chúng ta mà không là địch nhân, ta tin tưởng nàng sẽ có trợ giúp của chúng ta thời điểm!" Trong lòng âm thầm nghĩ bản thân kế hoạch một việc, Chu Gia Trạch nội tâm ở điên cuồng đắc ý , ánh mắt không chút nào che giấu đánh giá ẩn, này từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên sư huynh, đáy mắt lóe ra sáng rọi đâu, một loại tình thế nhất định tự tin tồn tại .

Ẩn không hiểu cảm thấy có chút bất an đứng lên, nhìn đến Chu Gia Trạch này biểu cảm, trong lòng âm thầm nghĩ hắn có phải không phải lại động kinh ? Thế nào gần nhất số lần nhiều như vậy chứ? Thật sự không là bệnh nguy kịch sao?

Hoàn hảo Chu Gia Trạch không biết ẩn nội tâm ý tưởng, bằng không chỉ sợ giờ phút này cũng cười không nổi , hai người nhìn nhau cười, nội tâm đều ở đánh bản thân tính toán nhỏ nhặt, về phần lẫn nhau đều suy nghĩ cái gì cũng chỉ có trời biết !

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: vừa khai giảng, thật tình mệt a! Chân đều nhanh chặt đứt cảm giác!

, đệ 15 chương

Chương 18

Trải qua một đêm ngồi xuống nghỉ ngơi, Thốn Tâm thân thể so bắt đầu đã hảo rất nhiều, tuy rằng thân thể vẫn cứ tương đối suy yếu, nhưng tốt xấu có thể chậm rãi đi ra cửa phòng . Về phần lí thái y an dưỡng phương thuốc là cố bản bồi nguyên hảo phương thuốc, Thốn Tâm chính là thần tiên, tuy rằng tác dụng

Đối nàng mà nói cũng không lớn, nhưng là vẫn là có một chút tác dụng , ít nhất có thể bổ sung một ít dinh dưỡng, củng cố thân thể của nàng.

Kéo suy yếu thân thể, Thốn Tâm đi đến trong đình, gặp bốn bề vắng lặng, vụng trộm vận dụng pháp thuật đối với hồ nước bên trong con cá triệu hồi , nguyên bản bởi vì có người đi lại mà mọi nơi chạy trốn con cá như là tìm được cái gì mục tiêu dường như, tất cả đều tụ tập ở Thốn Tâm chung quanh, giương miệng

, hộc một cái lại một cái bong bóng, giống như ở nói cái gì đó dường như.

"Các ngươi yên tâm đi, ta không sao, chính là vẫn là có chuyện tình muốn các ngươi hỗ trợ!" Thốn Tâm nhỏ giọng nói, sợ bị bị người thấy nàng cùng ngư nói chuyện bộ dáng, sau này nhất tưởng, có lẽ nhân gia làm nàng nhàm chán, cùng con cá đang nói chuyện giết thời gian cũng nói không chừng, nháy mắt lại

Mãn huyết phục sinh .

"Tam công chúa ngươi nói, chúng ta nhất định làm được!"

"Chính là chính là!"

...

Hồ nước bên trong con cá một người tiếp một người hộc bong bóng, rất là khoan khoái.

"Ta nghĩ hỏi các ngươi có biện pháp nào không có thể giúp ta truyền cái tin tức đi Tây Hải a? Lần này ta bị thương, phụ vương nhất định thật lo lắng , nhưng là ta hiện tại ngay cả người thường cũng không như, căn bản không có biện pháp đi Tây Hải thông tri phụ vương, các ngươi có hay không chủ ý?"

"Tam công chúa yên tâm, trong nước liền là của chúng ta thiên hạ, đồng loại dữ dội nhiều, đại gia nhất định có thể giúp vội thông tri Long Vương !" Lại là một vòng một vòng bong bóng, an ủi Thốn Tâm tâm, nhẹ nhàng cười, trong mắt tràn đầy ôn nhu, "Cám ơn các ngươi! Thật sự thật cảm tạ!" Có thể

Như thế hao tốn khổ tâm trợ giúp nàng, nàng dữ dội vinh hạnh!

"Tam công chúa quá khách khí, trợ giúp công chúa vốn là chúng ta trong nước bộ tộc vinh hạnh!" Ở Tiểu Ngư Nhi nhóm ý tưởng trung, chúng nó lớn nhất đầu đầu chính là Tây Hải Long Vương, mà Thốn Tâm là hắn nữ nhi, tự nhiên cũng là chúng nó tiểu chủ nhân , vì tiểu chủ nhân làm việc là hẳn là

.

"Cám ơn các ngươi!" Thốn Tâm thập phần cảm động, âm thầm hạ quyết tâm nhất định phải hảo hảo hồi báo này đó đáng yêu con cá nhóm, dĩ vãng đối chúng nó quan tâm thật sự quá ít , khả cho dù là như vậy, đại gia vẫn cứ nguyện ý như vậy nỗ lực trợ giúp nàng, này như thế nào làm cho nàng không cảm động đâu!

"Không khách khí, không khách khí!"

"Tam công chúa, chúng ta đây xuất phát !"

"Ân, chú ý an toàn, nếu là gặp được sự tình gì an toàn mới là trọng yếu nhất, ngàn vạn không thể cứng đối cứng biết không "

"Ừ ừ, đã biết!" Nói xong, con cá chung quanh tản ra, một lát nhưng lại không thấy gì một cái con cá thân ảnh.

Thốn Tâm vẫn là thật lo lắng này đó con cá sinh mệnh an toàn , chính là nàng trước mắt không dùng được pháp lực, chỉ có thể dùng biện pháp này trước thông tri phụ vương bọn họ , hi vọng này con cá có thể thuận lợi tới!

Giao đãi xong việc tình, Thốn Tâm liền trở về phòng , chính là xuất ra như vậy một chuyến, thân thể liền cảm giác ăn không tiêu , vẫn là trở về trước nghỉ ngơi tốt , thuận tiện suy xét hạ phía trước chuyện đã xảy ra.

Thốn Tâm không biết ở nàng rời đi sau đó không lâu, bên bờ nước liền xuất hiện hai đạo thân ảnh, nhất bạch nhất thanh, dáng người phiêu nhiên.

Chu Gia Trạch xem một cái con cá cũng không gặp hồ nước, nghiền ngẫm cười, xem ẩn nói: "Ta nghĩ, này khẳng định là vì của nàng nguyên nhân, xem ra chúng ta tưởng phương hướng đại khái là đúng rồi!"

"Xem ra nàng quả thật có vấn đề, chẳng qua nàng đến cùng là loại người nào đâu?" Cư nhiên có thể cho con cá nghe mệnh lệnh, xem ra không là yêu quái chính là thần tiên .

"Mặc kệ là tiên là yêu, tổng hội hiện ra nguyên hình ."

Thốn Tâm cũng không biết bọn họ ở đoán bản thân là yêu là tiên, nằm ở trên giường cẩn thận hồi tưởng ngày ấy ở Đông hải đối Long Vương quỳ xuống tình cảnh đó, tựa hồ xuất hiện nàng là chân chính Ngao Thốn Tâm, nàng là không có khả năng đối Long Vương quỳ xuống , có lẽ là chân chính Thốn Tâm gặp được hồi lâu không thấy

Dương Tiển muốn hòa Đông hải khởi tranh chấp mới xuất hiện . Tuy rằng rất là nghi hoặc, vì sao nàng xuất hiện thời điểm bản thân một điểm cảm giác đều không có, giống như là tự mình bản thân hành vi thông thường. Nhưng lần đó nàng thật sự tại thân thể trung còn cảm giác được một cái linh hồn tồn tại, đáng tiếc quá

Sau sẽ lại cũng không cảm giác . Trước mắt mới thôi nàng cũng chỉ xuất hiện quá một lần, không biết tương lai còn có phải hay không tái xuất hiện ? Rất kỳ quái , liền tính biết bản thân thân thể nhiều hơn một người linh hồn, trong lòng nàng lại không có gì bài xích trong lòng. Theo lý thuyết, có người nếu là loại này tình

Huống trong lòng cũng sẽ có vài phần không yên sợ hãi, nàng lại có vài phần mơ hồ chờ mong. Hồi tưởng khởi lần đầu tiên nhìn đến Thốn Tâm nhớ lại thời điểm, xuất hiện tại bên người nàng bản thân, nàng biết nhất định có cái gì là nàng quên sự tình, nàng nhất định sẽ chậm rãi tìm về cái kia xa lạ quá khứ

, tìm được nàng tới nơi này nguyên nhân.

Về phương diện khác, Hao Thiên Khuyển vẫn cứ ở kiên trì không ngừng tìm kiếm Thốn Tâm hương vị, ở trên trời thời gian cùng trên đất thời gian luôn có biến hóa, liền tính Hao Thiên Khuyển quả thật rất lợi hại, nhưng cũng là cần một điểm thời gian .

"Chủ nhân, tìm được!"

"Thật vậy chăng!" Ngao Liệt thật là phi thường cao hứng, ở không tìm được Thốn Tâm thời điểm, hắn tổng là phi thường bất an, hiện tại thật vất vả có Thốn Tâm tin tức, trong lòng luôn yên tâm rất nhiều .

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, toàn tốc tiến đến!" Dương Tiển trong lòng cũng thả lỏng rất nhiều, chính là bây giờ còn không có tìm được Thốn Tâm, hắn còn vô pháp yên tâm lại.

"Là, chủ nhân!"

Tìm được phương hướng sau, Dương Tiển bọn họ tốc độ là phi thường mau , bất quá mấy tức gian, mấy người đã đến thế gian, lọt vào trong tầm mắt là phi thường đại một ngọn núi trang. Lấy thế gian phàm nhân mà nói là phi thường làm cho người ta hâm mộ , đáng tiếc bọn họ cũng không là cái gì người thường, bởi vậy cũng không

Cái gì đặc biệt phản ứng.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, Thốn Tâm ở nơi nào?"

"Chủ nhân đừng nóng vội! Theo ta đi" Hao Thiên Khuyển chung quanh hỏi, rất nhanh sẽ tập trung hương vị đậm nhất liệt địa phương, bay vọt quá cao cao tường vây, hướng mục tiêu chạy tới.

Hai người ngay cả vội đuổi theo, chỉ chốc lát sẽ đến đến một cái viện tiền, Hao Thiên Khuyển đang ở trong viện nhảy nhót, "Chủ nhân, chính là ở trong này ! Phòng này hương vị đậm nhất !" Lại hoàn thành chủ nhân giao đãi sự tình, nó thật sự là bổng bổng đát!

Gặp Hao Thiên Khuyển như thế khẳng định, Ngao Liệt nhịn không được trước xông lên đi, muốn mở ra cửa phòng lại đánh không ra. Gặp cửa phòng bị khóa, hắn cũng không muốn chờ đợi, mạnh mẽ cách dùng lực đem bên trong môn xuyên làm đoạn, mở cửa ra sau, trước hết nhìn đến chính là nằm ở trên giường nghỉ ngơi Thốn Tâm, "Muội

Muội, tỉnh tỉnh! Tỉnh tỉnh a!" Ngồi ở bên giường, nhẹ nhàng đong đưa Thốn Tâm thân thể, trong lòng ký vui vẻ lại có chút lo lắng.

Thốn Tâm mới vừa ngủ không bao lâu, đã bị một trận lay động chấn động đánh thức , mơ mơ màng màng tỉnh lại đã thấy tam ca an vị ở bản thân bên giường, nhất thời thanh tỉnh , kinh ngạc hỏi: "Tam ca làm sao ngươi ở chỗ này a? Chẳng lẽ Tiểu Ngư Nhi bọn họ đã truyền tin đến Tây Hải ?

Này tốc độ cũng quá nhanh đi!" Thế này mới đi bao lâu a

Ngao Liệt mặc dù không biết Thốn Tâm ở nói cái gì đó, nhưng là thấy nàng tinh thần cũng không tệ bộ dáng, cũng an tâm, cũng có tâm tư hảo hảo nói chuyện với Thốn Tâm , "Ngươi có khỏe không gặp ngươi luôn luôn đều không có tin tức, phụ vương đều phải lo lắng gần chết!"

"Ta không có chuyện gì, đúng rồi, có hay không một con rắn yêu đi gây sự với Tây Hải a" nghĩ đến cái kia hắc xà tựa hồ tưởng nhằm vào Tây Hải bộ dáng, Thốn Tâm không khỏi hỏi.

"Ta lúc đi ra còn không có, hiện tại không rõ ràng, bất quá cũng không cần lo lắng, có phụ vương bọn họ ở, không có việc gì , không cần đem phụ vương tưởng quá yếu!" Thấy nàng như vậy yêu quan tâm bộ dáng, nhịn không được quát quát của nàng cái mũi nhỏ, đầy mắt ý cười.

Thốn Tâm ăn đau, trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, vội vàng né tránh của hắn lại công kích, trong lòng cũng là đem lo lắng buông xuống. Ai bảo nàng xem nhiều như vậy ảnh thị kịch trung, Long Vương giống như đều là pháp lực không sao cao cường bộ dáng, làm sao có thể làm cho nàng không lo lắng đâu! Bất quá hiện tại ngẫm lại cũng là, tất

Đúng là long tộc, đứng hàng tiên ban thần tiên, cũng không thể giống phim truyền hình trung biểu hiện như vậy vô dụng! Kia đều là vì phụ trợ nhân vật chính dùng là.

"Tam ca, ta mới cho phụ vương truyền tin đi, làm sao ngươi nhanh như vậy đã tới rồi "

"Cái này muốn cám ơn tư pháp thiên thần ! Nếu không phải có Hao Thiên Khuyển hỗ trợ, chỉ sợ cũng tìm không thấy ngươi !"

Thốn Tâm vừa rồi liền nhìn đến đứng ở cửa khẩu Dương Tiển cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển , chính là trong lòng cao hứng nhìn đến Ngao Liệt, nhịn không được nhiều hàn huyên vài câu, hiện tại tâm tình trở lại bình thường tự nhiên có tâm tình cùng Dương Tiển chào hỏi , "Cám ơn ngươi Dương Tiển! Lần này giúp ta đại ân !" Liền hướng này

Phân thượng, Thốn Tâm liền quyết định rộng lượng triệt tiêu trước kia đối của hắn các loại bất mãn.

"Tam công chúa khách khí !" Gặp bản thân tồn tại bị không nhìn như vậy triệt để, Dương Tiển trong lòng cũng cảm thấy không là dễ chịu như vậy, thái độ bất tri bất giác liền lạnh xuống dưới, cũng may hắn nguyên vốn là kia phó lạnh lùng bộ dáng, Thốn Tâm cũng không thấy ra hắn có cái gì mất hứng bộ dáng

, còn tưởng rằng hắn là tìm mệt mỏi, tự nhiên không tốt nhiều nói chuyện với hắn .

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, lần này cũng muốn cám ơn ngươi , giúp ta chiếu cố rất lớn !" Lần này tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết, Thốn Tâm trong lòng cảm xúc còn rất nhiều , xem Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng không có chán ghét như vậy , ít nhất hắn thật nỗ lực ở hỗ trợ tìm bản thân , mặc dù có có thể là bởi vì Dương Tiển nguyên nhân

, nhưng không thể vì vậy liền bỏ qua của hắn công lao.

Hao Thiên Khuyển gặp Thốn Tâm như vậy thật tình thực lòng hướng bản thân nói lời cảm tạ, còn một phản phía trước đối bản thân trêu cợt thái độ, trở nên ôn nhu như thế, thập phần không thói quen, thói quen trước nhìn nhìn Dương Tiển mới tức giận nói: "Ta là vì chủ nhân bảo ta tìm ngươi ta mới tìm , muốn

Tạ liền cảm tạ ta chủ nhân đi!"

"Ta biết Dương Tiển cũng giúp ta, ta cũng có cảm tạ hắn a, nhưng là hắn là hắn, ngươi là ngươi a, ta còn là muốn cám ơn của ngươi, bất quá, này không có nghĩa là về sau ta liền sẽ không khi dễ ngươi nga!" Hao Thiên Khuyển luôn như vậy trung tâm manh xuẩn , xem ở hôm nay hỗ trợ phân thượng, lấy

Sau tất nhiên không thể khi dễ hắn tốt lắm, Thốn Tâm âm thầm thầm nghĩ, cũng cảm thấy có vài phần buồn cười.

Hao Thiên Khuyển vẫn là lần đầu gặp được có người nói với hắn loại này nói, trong lòng có chút thẹn thùng lại có điểm cao hứng, nhưng là khoa hắn người lại là bản thân luôn luôn chán ghét Tam công chúa, trong đầu nhất thời còn có điểm rối rắm , vừa vặn nghe được Thốn Tâm nửa câu sau, lập tức liền hướng Dương Tiển cáo khởi

Trạng đến, "Chủ nhân, nàng nói nàng muốn khi dễ ta!" Ngươi cấp cho ta chỗ dựa a!

Mọi người vừa nghe lời nói của hắn, lại là một trận buồn cười, ngay cả nguyên bản tâm tình không là rất tốt Dương Tiển cũng mỉm cười, tràn đầy yêu thương sờ sờ Hao Thiên Khuyển đầu, trong lòng cảm thán, Hao Thiên Khuyển vĩnh viễn là đứng ở hắn bên này không rời không bỏ, vô luận hắn biến thành bộ dáng gì nữa, chẳng sợ

Ở chịu nhân phỉ nhổ thời điểm, cũng thủy chung tin tưởng bản thân vẫn là lúc trước cái kia có tình có nghĩa Dương Tiển! Đối này, hắn là phi thường phi thường cảm động , đem Hao Thiên Khuyển để ở trong lòng phi thường trọng một vị trí thượng!

Hao Thiên Khuyển tự giác bản thân giảng tốt lắm, không biết đại gia đến cùng ở cười cái gì, ngay cả chủ nhân cũng là như thế này, trên mặt không khỏi lại mang theo manh xuẩn nghi hoặc biểu cảm đến, lại là chọc cười cười điểm tương đối thấp Thốn Tâm, giờ phút này không khí thập phần hài hòa, kết nối với đều là một mảnh mỉm cười

.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: bởi vì ngay từ đầu thời điểm là muốn liên phát tam chương , nhưng là ta tương đối bổn bổn , phát đến một cái chương và tiết lên rồi, cho nên đại gia sẽ phát hiện mặt trên viết chương và tiết sổ là không đồng dạng như vậy, ta hiện tại cũng không biết thế nào sửa lại, đành phải trước như vậy , mời các ngươi chấp nhận hạ đi, văn vẻ kỳ thực đều là hợp với , chính là chương và tiết hai bên không phù hợp là được, vạn phần thật có lỗi !

, đệ 16 chương

Chương 19

Mấy người chính đàm vui vẻ thời điểm, cạnh cửa vang lên tiếng đập cửa, đúng là Chu Gia Trạch cùng ẩn hai người, gặp mọi người đều xem bọn họ, Chu Gia Trạch lộ ra một cái lễ phép tính mỉm cười, "Ngượng ngùng, quấy rầy !"

"Không cần khách khí, chắc hẳn chính là hai vị cứu xá muội đi! Đa tạ!" Ngao Liệt đối bọn họ cũng là thập phần cảm tạ , mặc kệ bọn họ là ai, nhưng là ít nhất cứu Thốn Tâm là sự thật.

"Nếu là có cần hỗ trợ địa phương, ở năng lực trong phạm vi, Dương Tiển nhất định làm được!" Một bên Dương Tiển không biết vì sao, trong lòng cảm giác không là tốt lắm, trước Ngao Liệt một bước hứa hẹn nói, rước lấy Thốn Tâm mang theo vài phần nghi hoặc biểu cảm.

Chu Gia Trạch trên mặt tươi cười không thay đổi, nghĩ đến Dương Tiển tự xưng, trong lòng đã có vài phần hiểu biết , "Ta xác thực có một chuyện muốn nhờ, bất quá này vội chỉ có một nhân có thể giúp ta !"

"Là ai? Vị này huynh đệ không ngại nói thẳng!" Ngao Liệt thấy hắn có việc muốn nhờ, tự nhiên là tưởng giúp hắn giải vây, Thốn Tâm nhân quả.

"Chính là nàng!" Chu Gia Trạch cười rực rỡ, chỉ vào Thốn Tâm, không nhìn mấy song khó chịu ánh mắt, âm thầm đắc ý.

"Không biết ngươi muốn Thốn Tâm cho ngươi làm cái gì" Dương Tiển lạnh giọng hỏi, nghe được Chu Gia Trạch như vậy trắng ra nói chỉ cần Thốn Tâm trợ giúp, chỉ cảm thấy hắn là có kế hoạch gì muốn mượn Thốn Tâm đến thực thi , tuy rằng hắn hiện tại cùng Thốn Tâm quan hệ tương đối xấu hổ, nhưng là hắn cảm thấy tới

Thiếu làm bằng hữu cũng không thể nhường Thốn Tâm như vậy bị người lợi dụng, bởi vậy đối Chu Gia Trạch cảm giác cũng bắt đầu thẳng tắp giảm xuống .

"Này ta chỉ tưởng cùng Thốn Tâm cô nương đàm, không biết Thốn Tâm cô nương có thể đáp ứng không ở kế tiếp yêu cầu "

"Ách, tốt, tam ca, các ngươi trước đi ra ngoài đi!" Tuy rằng không biết hắn muốn nói cái gì đó, nhưng là Thốn Tâm cảm giác Chu Gia Trạch cũng không có ác ý, như yếu hại nàng cần gì phải cứu nàng đâu. Coi nàng lúc đó cái loại này tình huống, muốn là không có lời nói của hắn, chỉ sợ cũng sống không được bao lâu ,

Hơn nữa chính là nghe một chút xem yêu cầu của hắn mà thôi, nói không chừng là thật chuyện dễ dàng đâu!

"Được rồi, chúng ta đây trước đi ra ngoài." Ngao Liệt đổ chẳng phải thật lo lắng Thốn Tâm an nguy, liền tính Thốn Tâm hiện tại bị thương, Chu Gia Trạch như muốn làm chút gì đó cũng là không có khả năng , hắn tuy là phật môn người trong, cũng không có nghĩa là hắn sẽ không giết sinh . Bởi vậy cái gì cũng không lo lắng

Đi rồi, còn thuận tay lôi kéo Dương Tiển Hao Thiên Khuyển đi ra ngoài .

"Sư huynh, ngươi cũng đi ra ngoài đi!" Đối ẩn Chu Gia Trạch thái độ là tốt rồi thượng rất nhiều, trong mắt đều là ôn hòa ý cười.

"Ta cũng muốn đi ra ngoài sao?" Ẩn cũng có chút ngoài ý muốn , khi nào thì sư đệ đàm sự tình cũng cần hắn lảng tránh

"Đúng vậy, sư huynh trước đi ra ngoài tốt sao!"

"... Hảo! Không quấy rầy các ngươi đàm sự tình!" Ẩn có chút tiểu tức giận, buồn bực ra khỏi phòng, không thấy được phía sau Chu Gia Trạch kia có như thực chất yêu thương ánh mắt.

Đợi bọn hắn đều sau khi rời khỏi đây, Chu Gia Trạch đóng cửa lại, xem Thốn Tâm một mặt nghiền ngẫm biểu cảm, "Ngươi tưởng theo ta đàm sự tình là có về của hắn sao?" Thốn Tâm trong miệng hắn chỉ chính là ẩn.

"Ngươi thật là là người rất thông minh, cư nhiên xem xuất ra." Chu Gia Trạch không nhanh không chậm ngồi ở ghế tựa, hai người cư nhiên như là bằng hữu đang nói chuyện hiện tại khí thế nào dường như nói đến thiên đến.

"Thứ nhất, đương nhiên là vì ta thông minh, thứ hai, cũng là bởi vì ngươi tưởng cầu ta sự tình cùng người kia có liên quan, ngươi không nghĩ che giấu là đi!" Thốn Tâm tuy rằng phần lớn thời điểm thoạt nhìn tương đối thoát tuyến, thích đùa cũng tương đối ngốc, nhưng là này không có nghĩa là của nàng chỉ số thông minh có hỏi

Đề, hơn nữa ở đối nào đó ham thích, nàng đối phương diện này vẫn là rất mẫn cảm , cho nên mới có thể liên tưởng đến phương diện này đến.

"Là, ta đã che giấu mười năm , luôn luôn tìm không thấy biện pháp, biết gặp ngươi, ta biết ngươi không là người thường, cho nên hi vọng ngươi có thể giúp ta làm cho ta thực hiện của ta nguyện vọng, ta nghĩ nhường ẩn yêu ta, cùng với ta!" Chu Gia Trạch lời nói giống như là đang nói hiện tại

Khí tốt lắm giống nhau, hoàn toàn không biết là chính mình nói lời nói nên có bao nhiêu sao kinh thế hãi tục, hắn yêu một người nam nhân!

"Cảm tình loại chuyện này người khác làm sao có thể hỗ trợ đâu hơn nữa hắn nếu là đối với ngươi vô tình, còn muốn miễn cưỡng hắn cùng với ngươi, này không là hại hắn sao?" Thốn Tâm cũng thật nghiêm cẩn trả lời của hắn vấn đề, không có nửa điểm có chứa sắc ánh mắt nhìn đợi hắn cảm tình vấn đề.

"Ta biết hắn đối ta là có cảm giác , chính là hắn có nhiều lắm băn khoăn , làm cho hắn luôn luôn giẫm chân tại chỗ, cho nên ta nghĩ cầu ngươi giúp ta! Ngươi là thần tiên đi, có cái gì không tiên đan thần dược có thể cho hắn triệt để yêu ta đâu" Chu Gia Trạch đối Thốn Tâm cảm giác cũng tốt lắm,

Ít nhất đang nghe đến lời nói của hắn sau, còn có thể bình tĩnh như thường phân tích, mà không là giống hoàng huynh giống nhau, ở lần đầu tiên nói cho hắn biết thời điểm quả thực muốn hôn mê, khuyên giải vô dụng sau liền không ngừng đưa tú nữ cho hắn, hi vọng có thể đem hắn bài hồi chính đạo.

"Thần tiên cũng không phải vạn năng a?" Thốn Tâm cười khổ, "Chuyện tình cảm cho dù là thần tiên cũng là cưỡng cầu không được !" Nếu là thực sự như vậy tiên đan thần dược, trực tiếp cấp Dương Tiển ăn một có thể cùng Thốn Tâm tương thân tương ái , cũng sẽ không thể bởi vì hằng nga mà thường xuyên cãi nhau ,

Thốn Tâm cũng sẽ không cần thống khổ như vậy .

"Làm sao có thể ta không tin!" Chu Gia Trạch nghe được nàng nói như vậy, chỉ cảm thấy nội tâm một mảnh thất vọng, chẳng lẽ bản thân thật sự không có cách nào sao mấy năm nay hắn luôn luôn cố ý vô tình cùng ẩn biểu đạt tâm ý của bản thân, lại luôn lọt vào của hắn lảng tránh, hiện tại thật vất vả gặp được

Thốn Tâm này chuyện xấu, chẳng lẽ thật sự không có cách nào sao?

"Lừa ngươi làm gì, ta bản thân chính là máu chảy đầm đìa ví dụ, nhìn đến vừa mới cái kia mặt không biểu cảm soái ca không" tuy rằng đối Dương Tiển không có tình yêu , nhưng là vẫn là không ngại ngại thưởng thức soái ca không là, Dương Tiển nhan giá trị kia ở tam giới trung cũng là thỏa thỏa thứ nhất a!

Chu Gia Trạch gật đầu, "Hắn cũng là thần tiên đi!" Tuy rằng không biết rõ lắm cụ thể tình huống, nhưng là hắn vẫn là có thể đoán ra một hai .

"Đúng vậy, hơn nữa hắn còn là của ta chồng trước!"

"Ngươi đã thành thân ? Còn tách ra sao?" Chu Gia Trạch vạn phần kinh ngạc, thật sự khó có thể tưởng tượng loại tình huống này. Tuy rằng không là rất hiểu biết chồng trước là cái gì ý tứ, nhưng là lấy của hắn thông minh tài trí, vẫn là thật dễ dàng minh bạch Thốn Tâm tưởng biểu đạt ý tứ.

"Đúng vậy, quá trình sẽ không cần nhiều lời , phản chính là bởi vì không có gì cảm tình trụ cột liền ở cùng nhau, chúng ta mới có thể ly hôn , ách, liền là các ngươi nói hắn đem ta hưu . Cho nên ta nghĩ nói cho ngươi, chuyện tình cảm, cho dù là thần tiên, có khi cũng là bất lực

."

"Nhưng lại là như vậy sao mà ta cảm thấy hắn đều không phải không thích ngươi a?" Đồng dạng là nam nhân, liền tính một cái là tiên một cái phàm là nhân, ở cảm tình trước mặt cũng là giống nhau , cho nên hắn cảm giác Dương Tiển đều không phải giống Thốn Tâm nói thông thường đối nàng không có cảm tình, bằng không vừa mới kích động như vậy

Làm cái gì đâu?

"Bởi vì thích cùng yêu là không đồng dạng như vậy, ta thích ngươi, nhưng là ta không thương ngươi. Yêu có thể bao gồm thích, nhưng là thích không thể bao gồm yêu! Dương Tiển có lẽ là thích ta, nhưng là hắn yêu người kia tuyệt đối không là ta! Cho nên chúng ta cũng không thích hợp ở cùng nhau, ngươi hiểu không "

Nói xong, Thốn Tâm cảm thấy ngực không hiểu đau một chút, một loại bi thương đến tuyệt vọng cảm giác trong lòng trước tràn ra. Trong lòng cả kinh, chẳng lẽ Ngao Thốn Tâm chỉ đối Dương Tiển có phản ứng sao nói tới này thời điểm phản ứng lớn như vậy?

"Có lẽ đi! Nhưng là ta, thương hắn!" Ở trên núi cùng sư huynh ở cùng nhau ngày là hắn đời này vui vẻ nhất ngày, hắn không muốn cùng sư huynh tách ra, cũng không muốn bất luận kẻ nào đi chia xẻ sư huynh hảo!

Thấy hắn như vậy thương tâm tuyệt vọng bộ dáng, Thốn Tâm trong lòng cũng là không đành lòng, nàng đối đồng tính luyến ái cũng không có gì không tốt cảm giác, nhưng là chuyện tình cảm nàng có biện pháp nào đâu đang muốn khuyên nữa hắn đừng thương tâm thời điểm, Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy một thanh âm ở trong óc gian vang lên, "Giúp

Giúp hắn đi! Quỳ, ngươi giúp giúp hắn đi!"

Thốn Tâm đột nhiên đứng lên, mọi nơi hoàn vọng, đối đột nhiên xuất hiện thanh âm cảm thấy thập phần ngoài ý muốn, gặp Chu Gia Trạch vẫn là kia phó biểu cảm, giống như thời gian dừng lại bàn, chỉ biết không phải là mình ảo giác ."Ngươi là Ngao Thốn Tâm sao chân chính Ngao Thốn Tâm! Xuất ra trông thấy đi!"

Một trận thanh phong phất qua, gợi lên bạch lăng, trở ngại Thốn Tâm tầm mắt, tái kiến khi một cái hồng nhạt cung trang nữ tử đang lẳng lặng đứng ở nàng trước mặt.

"Hảo thần kỳ a! Giống nhau như đúc ! Nhưng là ngươi vì sao lại đột nhiên biến thành cái dạng này đâu? Ta lại vì sao lại biến thành ngươi đâu?" Nhìn thấy Ngao Thốn Tâm, Khúc Minh Quỳ trong lòng có rất nhiều rất nhiều chưa tìm ra lời giải đoàn. (hai người gặp mặt khi, trước khôi phục Khúc Minh Quỳ vốn tên, miễn cho

Lầm , nhưng là làm Thốn Tâm biến mất thời điểm, hội khôi phục nguyên lai xưng hô , đại gia chấp nhận hạ xem đi. )

"Ngươi không nhớ rõ sao?" Thốn Tâm có chút nghi hoặc vì sao Khúc Minh Quỳ hội hỏi vấn đề này, nhưng là nhất tưởng chỉ biết mấu chốt chỗ, cũng không để ý , còn mang theo vài phần bướng bỉnh ý cười, "Ngươi quên cũng tốt, sự tình vẫn là bản thân phát giác mới có ý tứ!"

Khúc Minh Quỳ không nói gì, khi nào thì Thốn Tâm cũng sẽ như vậy đùa ? Nhưng là nghĩ lại, có lẽ đây mới là không có gặp được Dương Tiển khi, Thốn Tâm vốn tính cách mà thôi, cũng sẽ không tưởng tổn hại nàng .

"Của ta thời gian không nhiều lắm , tuy rằng ta cùng Dương Tiển không thể có tốt kết cục, nhưng là ta cũng hi vọng người khác có thể được đến bản thân tình yêu, cho nên, ngươi giúp giúp hắn đi, ngươi như vậy quỷ linh tinh, nhất định có biện pháp !" Nàng hiện tại đã không trước đây nàng , tái xuất hiện cũng

Chỉ có thể lấy phương thức này xuất hiện tại của nàng trước mặt, hơn nữa cũng liền chỉ có nàng tài năng thấy bản thân . Tuy rằng sẽ có tiếc nuối, nhưng là nàng không hối hận, hi vọng quỳ có thể hảo hảo thay thế nàng, hảo hảo thay bản thân tẫn hiếu!

"Ngươi cũng quá xem khởi ta thôi!" Khúc Minh Quỳ than thở , vẫn là không đành lòng cự tuyệt yêu cầu của nàng, "Được rồi, ta tận lực!"

"Ân, còn có, nếu nếu có thể, mời ngươi giúp Dương Tiển được đến của hắn tình yêu đi, hắn hạnh phúc lời nói ta cũng cảm thấy vui vẻ!" Nếu là ngươi cấp Dương Tiển hạnh phúc lời nói, ta thật sự thật sự hội rất vui vẻ, tuy rằng không thể hoàn toàn là ta cùng với hắn, nhưng là có của ngươi nói

, nàng sẽ cảm thấy càng hạnh phúc ! Nếu nếu có thể, nàng thật sự không nghĩ Dương Tiển cùng hằng nga ở cùng nhau, tuy rằng bọn họ đều tốt lắm, thật xứng, nhưng là nàng vẫn là không nghĩ! Thật sự không nghĩ! Nếu nếu có thể... Nếu có thể... Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, thân ảnh dần dần trong suốt

, cho đến biến mất không thấy.

Gặp Thốn Tâm biến mất không thấy, Khúc Minh Quỳ nội tâm cũng có chút khổ sở, bất quá nàng tin tưởng Thốn Tâm còn có trở ra gặp nhau thời điểm, chính là nàng nói lãng quên sự tình đến cùng là cái gì đâu nàng tựa hồ đối bản thân cũng là phi thường quen thuộc?

"Thốn Tâm cô nương, ngươi làm sao vậy" thời gian lại bắt đầu lưu động , Chu Gia Trạch nhìn đến một mặt trầm tư Thốn Tâm, nhịn không được kêu to ra tiếng.

"Nga, ta chỉ là ở tưởng có biện pháp nào có thể giúp ngươi mà thôi, ta có một không tính biện pháp biện pháp, ngươi là phủ nguyện ý thử một lần?" Thôi, không nghĩ ra sẽ không suy nghĩ, đã nàng hi vọng bản thân trợ giúp người hữu tình, kia ở bản thân năng lực trong phạm vi, trợ giúp người khác lại có

Sao không khả đâu!

"Đương nhiên nguyện ý! Chỉ cần có một tia khả năng, ta đều nguyện ý thử một lần!" Nghe nói như thế, Chu Gia Trạch cũng không thèm nghĩ nữa Thốn Tâm vì sao ngẩn người , trong lòng mừng như điên . Có lẽ có của nàng trợ giúp, sự tình sẽ có tiến triển đâu, hi vọng nhất định phải như thế a! Khuất duệ lần đầu mang theo cường

Liệt nguyện vọng, khẩn cầu trên trời, để cho mình như nguyện lấy thường!

"Vậy là tốt rồi, dù sao từng cái từng cái thử đi, nói không chừng hữu dụng đâu đến, chúng ta đến thảo luận hạ đối sách đi!"

"Ân "

Hai người lập tức ghé vào một khối tích cực tham thảo các loại đối sách... .

, phiên ngoại thiên chi Dương Thiền

Phiên ngoại thiên chi Dương Thiền

Đã từng ta có một thật hạnh phúc gia đình, bình thường lại ân ái một đôi cha mẹ, còn có hai cái yêu thương của ta ca ca, vốn hết thảy đều là tốt lắm , nhưng là nhường này hạnh phúc gia đình tan biến hung thủ xuất hiện . Dương gia đại trạch phía trên bầu trời, vô số mây đen ở

Tụ tập , ta biết đó là thiên đình thiên binh thiên tướng, bọn họ là tới trảo mẫu thân sao ta vừa tức vừa hận, mẫu thân đến cùng làm sai cái gì chúng ta lại làm sai cái gì ? Vì sao phải đối chúng ta như vậy tàn nhẫn!

Phụ thân cùng đại ca ở của ta trước mặt bị thiên đình nhân giết, mẫu thân cũng bị bọn họ bắt được, nàng ở thống khổ gào thét, trượng phu của nàng, của nàng đứa nhỏ, ở của nàng trước mặt liền như vậy bị giết !

Ta cùng nhị ca cũng bị bọn họ bắt được, vốn cho là chúng ta cũng khó trốn vừa chết, nhưng là lại bị từng cái từng cái nhân ngăn cản, ta cho rằng hắn hội cứu chúng ta, hắn tuy rằng không đành lòng của chúng ta gặp được, nhưng là thiên mệnh nan vi, hắn cho chúng ta một chưởng, ta lập tức liền hôn mê rồi.

Ta đã cho ta đã chết , lại trợn mắt khi, lại phát hiện ta cùng với nhị ca đều có biến hóa, diện mạo trở nên hoàn toàn bất đồng , hiện tại chúng ta, đi ra ngoài lại có ai biết chúng ta là Dương Thiền cùng Dương Tiển đâu cái kia nam nhân đúng là vẫn còn đã cứu chúng ta một mạng! Ta thật cảm tạ hắn, bởi vì

Ta còn muốn đi cứu mẫu thân của ta, chúng ta còn không thể chết được...

Ở phía sau đến trong cuộc sống, ta cùng với nhị ca các hữu bản thân gặp gỡ, đều học xong một thân bản lĩnh, nhưng là trong lòng vẫn cứ tiếc nuối khổ sở, bởi vì vẫn là cứu không được mẫu thân! Ta không trách nhị ca, ta biết hắn đã trả giá cho nên lực lượng đi cứu mẫu thân! Nhị ca so với ta càng khó vượt qua,

Càng tự trách, hắn chính mắt nhìn thấy mẫu thân của tự mình ở bản thân trước mặt rõ ràng phơi tử, đây là hắn vô pháp nhận sự tình! Hắn cảm thấy nếu bản thân càng mạnh lời nói, mẫu thân có phải không phải sẽ không phải chết ! Ta cùng nhị ca đồng dạng hận Ngọc Đế cùng Vương Mẫu, nhưng không cách nào đi báo thù, ở thật

Dài trong một đoạn thời gian, loại này đau xót đều không thể che dấu hảo!

Chúng ta là thiên đình truy nã phạm, nhưng là ở thống trị nhược thủy thời điểm đã có nhiều như vậy thần tiên tình nguyện mạo hiểm bị Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu trách phạt nguy hiểm, cùng nhị ca cùng nhau thống trị nhược thủy. Ta đột nhiên cảm thấy, có một loại yêu, là vì này thương sinh, ở giờ khắc này, chúng ta chẳng phân biệt được địch

Đối. . . . .

Trong khoảng thời gian này bên trong, nhị ca gặp một người, nàng chính là Tây Hải Tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm. Nàng tựa hồ thật thích nhị ca, thường xuyên kề cận nhị ca, vì giúp nhị ca thống trị nhược thủy, thường xuyên mệt nằm ở trên tảng đá nghỉ ngơi một hồi đã đi xuống hải cứu người. Nàng một cái nuông chiều từ bé

Công chúa, tài cán vì nhị ca làm được loại trình độ này, trong lòng ta cũng thập phần cảm động, nếu là nàng có thể cùng nhị ca ở cùng nhau, nhị ca có phải không phải liền sẽ không cô đơn như vậy !

Nhưng là chuyện tình cảm không là người khác có thể lý giải nhúng tay sự tình, Thốn Tâm thật dễ dàng ghen, nàng hi vọng Dương Tiển có thể chỉ nhìn nàng một người, chỉ yêu nàng một người, nhưng là nhị ca trong lòng lại lặng lẽ chú ý một cái nữ nhân nhất cử nhất động, nàng chính là hằng nga. Lấy

Mê hoặc thời điểm, nương tổng hội ở ban đêm thời điểm cho chúng ta giảng hằng nga chuyện xưa, ta biết nhị ca theo lúc nhỏ đối Hằng Nga Tiên Tử liền thập phần có cảm tình, nhất là nhìn thấy sống sờ sờ Hằng Nga Tiên Tử sau, cái loại cảm giác này liền lặng lẽ trong lòng trung nảy mầm. Làm nữ nhân, nàng có thể

Lý giải Thốn Tâm vì sao tổng yếu cùng nhị ca cãi nhau, khả mặc dù ta cấp nhị ca nói qua rất nhiều lần , nhị ca vẫn là không thể thả hạ Hằng Nga Tiên Tử, hai người cãi nhau càng thường xuyên .

Ngày ở chút bất tri bất giác đi qua, ta đã có chút chán ghét ở quán giang khẩu cuộc sống, cũng không chỉ là vì Thốn Tâm đối nhị ca độc chiếm dục, mà là khát vọng bản thân cũng có thể có một hướng mẫu thân giống nhau, hạnh phúc cuộc sống. Vì thế ta về tới Hoa Sơn, ở Hoa Sơn trung an

Tĩnh sinh hoạt, xem bọn hắn ầm ĩ lâu như vậy giá, bản thân cũng có chút phiền . Bọn họ ai đều không có sai, chính là ai cũng không chịu lui một bước, cho nên Thốn Tâm càng ngày càng điên cuồng, không thấy năm đó hờn dỗi đáng yêu Thốn Tâm, mà nhị ca cũng càng lãnh tình, thường xuyên rời đi trong nhà, đồ

Lưu Thốn Tâm một người ở trong nhà, vòng đi vòng lại.

Ta lấy gắn liền với thời gian hội cứ như vậy đi qua, cãi nhau cũng tốt, chính là không nghĩ tới sự tình lại có biến hóa. Ngày ấy gặp nhị ca như thế tức giận kháp Thốn Tâm cổ, một bộ tưởng muốn giết của nàng bộ dáng, cuối cùng vẫn là thịnh nộ rời đi. Của ta lòng đang do dự, xem phỏng

Phật mất đi rồi toàn thân khí lực Thốn Tâm liệt trên mặt đất, thương tâm muốn chết bộ dáng, trong lòng ta một trận khó chịu, vì sao đại gia sẽ biến thành bộ dạng này đâu

Nhị ca nói Thốn Tâm đem hồ muội phó thác cho hắn đứa nhỏ cấp vứt bỏ , trong lòng ta cũng là không tin , cái kia kiêu ngạo như vậy Thốn Tâm, sẽ đi làm chuyện như vậy sao nàng là như vậy yêu nhị ca, liền tính trong lòng có lại nhiều hoài nghi cùng thống khổ, cũng sẽ không thể phát tiết ở đứa nhỏ

Trên người , vì sao nhị ca liền như vậy xác định nhất định là Thốn Tâm đem đứa nhỏ cấp vứt bỏ đâu? Tưởng đến lúc đó, Thốn Tâm thất vọng đến tuyệt vọng ánh mắt, bỗng nhiên minh bạch vì sao nàng hội thừa nhận bản thân đem đứa nhỏ đã đánh mất. Trong chốc lát, cảm thấy đau lòng nữ tử này!

Vương Mẫu lại một lần nữa đi đến Dương gia, lúc này đây của nàng đã đến, đem điều này thật vất vả kết thành gia đánh tan. Có lẽ nhị ca là muốn nhường lẫn nhau tự do, hắn đáp ứng rồi Vương Mẫu thỉnh cầu, trở thành tư pháp thiên thần , hai người cuối cùng vẫn là tách ra!

Ở Thốn Tâm rời đi Dương gia thời điểm, chỉ hỏi nhị ca một câu nói, "Ta chỉ muốn hỏi ngươi một câu nói, tại đây một ngàn trong năm, ngươi đến cùng có hay không có yêu ta "

Nhị ca im lặng, chính là ta biết, của hắn nội tâm cũng là thống khổ , chính là nhưng không cách nào lại ở cùng nhau.

Thốn Tâm nói: "Có lẽ ngươi luôn luôn đều không rõ ta vì sao muốn cùng ngươi ầm ĩ. Ta luôn luôn đều hi vọng, ngươi có thể đem sở hữu yêu đều cho ta một người. Nhưng là ngươi cho ta , lại thật sự không bằng Hao Thiên Khuyển, muội muội của ngươi, của ngươi sư phụ cùng của ngươi huynh đệ kết nghĩa" . Nghe thế câu

Nói thời điểm, của ta nội tâm là phi thường nhận đến rung động , ta giống như đã hiểu một điểm. Này vì yêu dũng cảm tiến tới nữ tử, tựa hồ khôi phục làm long tộc công chúa lý trí cùng kiêu ngạo, nàng ly khai Dương gia.

Từ đó về sau, ta luôn luôn cũng không ra Hoa Sơn, ở nơi đó, ta gặp một cái thư sinh, bắt đầu của ta tình yêu! Chính là ta lại giống mẫu thân thông thường, của ta tình yêu là như thế ngắn ngủi, hài tử của ta mới vừa trăng tròn a! Vì sao thiên đình sẽ đến người đâu tại sao tới

Nhân sẽ là ngươi đâu? Của ta ca ca a, giống như là ở lặp lại ngàn năm trước mẫu thân cùng phụ thân chuyện xưa sao? Chính là vì sao nếu ngươi đâu, thiện lương của ta đau!

Ta bị trấn áp ở Hoa Sơn hạ, nhị ca chung quy không đành lòng ta quá mức thương tâm, nói với ta Ngạn Xương cùng trầm hương đều vô sự, trầm hương chính là ta kia vừa mới xuất thế con. Ta ở chân núi hạ bị trấn áp ngày trung, thường xuyên suy nghĩ hài tử của ta thế nào Ngạn Xương thế nào ? Còn

Có nhị ca, ngươi quá được không sao? Ta biết nhị ca hiện tại không bị mọi người lý giải, cho nên mọi người cảm thấy hắn thay đổi, ta lại biết của hắn bất đắc dĩ. Tuy rằng bị nhị ca tự tay áp ở Hoa Sơn hạ, cùng con chia lìa, cũng lạ quá nhị ca, vì sao lại là hắn chia rẽ ta gia đình nhưng

Ta vẫn cứ trong lòng thương ta nhị ca, đem cho nên sự tình đều kháng ở trên người ngươi, không bị mọi người lý giải, nên có bao nhiêu thống khổ a!

Ta lại nghĩ tới cái kia yêu nhị ca đến mất đi lý trí, mất đi sở hữu Thốn Tâm, vì nhị ca đỉnh hạ chịu tội mà bị nhốt Tây Hải Thốn Tâm, đến cuối cùng, vẫn là chỉ có ngươi ta hiểu nhất nhị ca, tối đau lòng nhị ca thôi!

, đệ 18 chương

Chương 20

Phòng trong Thốn Tâm cùng Chu Gia Trạch còn tại không ngừng thảo luận đối sách, ngoài phòng mấy người đã có chút chờ không kiên nhẫn , có dựa vào cây cột đứng một mặt úc sắc ẩn, còn có tự tại ngồi ở trong đình trên ghế đá Ngao Liệt cùng Dương Tiển, còn có nơi nơi loạn xuyến Hao Thiên Khuyển.

Ẩn tâm tình thật sự không tính là hảo, vì cái cô gái này, sư đệ đều cùng hắn biến xa lạ , còn có tiểu bí mật không thể cho hắn biết . Nuôi không hắn đã lâu như vậy, tiểu bạch nhãn lang, thấy cái xinh đẹp nữ nhân liền đã quên sư huynh... Ẩn ở trong lòng một trận một trận

Nói xong, giảng thống khoái , tâm tình mới tốt thượng một ít. Nhưng là nhất tưởng, hắn đều mắng lâu như vậy rồi, sư đệ cư nhiên còn không ra, tâm tình lại buồn bực ! Chẳng lẽ sư đệ thật sự thích nàng sao?

So sánh với ẩn nội tâm các loại rối rắm, Dương Tiển cũng không kém là bao nhiêu, tuy rằng trên mặt vẫn là kia phó mặt trầm như nước biểu cảm, nhưng là chỉ có của hắn tâm mới biết được, tâm tình của bản thân thật không tốt, phi thường không tốt!

Ngao Liệt cũng không biết nói Dương Tiển nội tâm ý tưởng, hắn hiện tại tâm tình vẫn là tương đối tốt, nhìn đến Thốn Tâm bình an vô sự, cũng yên tâm , còn có tâm tình an ủi thoạt nhìn so trước kia muốn nôn nóng Dương Tiển: "Ngươi yên tâm đi, Thốn Tâm khẳng định không có việc gì ."

"Ta biết nàng không có việc gì, ta chỉ là..." Dương Tiển cũng không biết bản thân ở bất an chút gì đó, trong lòng luôn có loại không hiểu cảm giác, làm cho hắn đứng ngồi không yên.

"Không có việc gì , ngồi xuống chờ đi, cũng cho bọn họ còn muốn đàm một hồi đâu!"

"... Hảo!"

Lại là một trận lẳng lặng chờ đợi sau, khép chặt hồi lâu phòng rốt cục cửa mở , Thốn Tâm cùng Chu Gia Trạch nói nói cười cười đi ra .

"Thốn Tâm, tán gẫu cái gì tán gẫu lâu như vậy a" chờ hắn đều nhanh không có nhẫn nại , cũng may bọn họ đã xuất ra , bằng không hắn thật sự muốn đi gõ cửa .

"Không có gì , tam ca, đó là một bí mật! Không thể nói cho của ngươi nga!" Cùng Chu Gia Trạch trao đổi một cái ngươi biết ta biết ánh mắt, Thốn Tâm cười đắc ý.

"Được rồi, đối tam ca đều có bí mật !" Ngao Liệt một mặt ai oán xem Thốn Tâm, "Xem ra Thốn Tâm cũng có bản thân tiểu tâm tư !" Tuy rằng là nói như vậy , nhưng là trong lòng hắn cũng là thật vui mừng , hắn này muội muội rốt cục lại có thể sống như vậy tùy ý vui vẻ .

"Nào có, chúng ta mau trở về đi thôi, ta bây giờ còn không có cách nào khác khôi phục pháp lực đâu, muốn về trước Tây Hải chữa thương." Một điểm tự bảo vệ mình năng lực đều không có, cảm giác thật không có cảm giác an toàn đâu! Vẫn là chạy nhanh hồi Tây Hải tương đối bảo hiểm điểm!

"Tốt, chúng ta đây hiện tại bước đi đi, đa tạ vị này huynh đệ !"

"Ngao tam ca không cần khách khí, đây là ta hẳn là !" Chu Gia Trạch nói xong lại một mặt ôn nhu nói với Thốn Tâm: "Ngươi đi về trước hảo hảo chữa thương, chờ tốt lắm lại tới tìm ta! Biết không!"

Thốn Tâm cười cũng thật ôn nhu: "Tốt!"

Một bên trầm mặc không nói Dương Tiển đột nhiên mở miệng nói: "Không bằng đi Hoa Sơn tam muội nơi đó chữa thương đi! Bảo liên đăng đối chữa thương phi thường có hiệu quả !"

Thốn Tâm nhất tưởng lần trước bị thương cũng là, bất quá một đêm liền khôi phục như thường , bởi vậy cũng thật đồng ý, "Tam ca, không bằng chúng ta phải đi Dương Thiền nơi đó đi!"

Ngao Liệt thoáng do dự, nhất tưởng đến Thốn Tâm thân thể tình huống, vẫn là gật đầu đáp ứng rồi, "Được rồi!"

"Chúng ta đây bước đi lâu, Chu Gia Trạch, ngươi chờ ta ha!"

"Tốt! Không gặp không về!" Chu Gia Trạch mỉm cười xem Thốn Tâm mấy người hướng lên trên phi, rất nhanh sẽ biến mất không thấy , bên môi ý cười vẫn cứ không tiêu tan.

"Nhân gia đều đi rồi, còn nhìn cái gì nha" thấy hắn vẫn là kia phó ngốc bộ dáng, ẩn tức giận nói, cho hắn một cái thật to xem thường.

"Giai nhân khó được! Sư huynh ngươi đương nhiên không hiểu ?" Thấy hắn bộ dạng này, Chu Gia Trạch cười càng thêm vui vẻ , giống nở rộ đóa hoa bàn kiều diễm mê người.

"Hừ, này có gì đặc biệt hơn người " càng xót xa có hay không, sư đệ đều vì nàng tổn hại bản thân .

"Kia sư huynh cũng đi tìm một a!"

"Đi a, ta hiện tại tìm!" Kiên cường nói xong câu đó, ẩn cao cao nâng cao ngực, hùng dũng oai vệ khí phách hiên ngang tiêu sái , chọc phía sau Chu Gia Trạch buồn cười không thôi. Của hắn sư huynh a! Vẫn là như vậy đáng yêu, không có ngoại nhân ở thời điểm luôn làm này đó cùng hắn khí

Chất không hợp sự tình! Như vậy đáng yêu sư huynh, hắn làm sao có thể buông tay đâu! Gặp chẳng qua mới vừa bắt đầu thực thi kế hoạch, sư huynh còn có lớn như vậy phản ứng, Chu Gia Trạch trong lòng đối Thốn Tâm kế hoạch lại gia tăng rồi mấy phần tin tưởng, lại có vài phần thành công nắm chắc!

Thốn Tâm hiện tại hoàn toàn không có pháp lực, chỉ có nhường Ngao Liệt mang theo nàng đi trước Hoa Sơn, tốc độ thượng lại chậm vài phần, bởi vậy ở lúc tối mới đến Hoa Sơn, đến thời điểm trùng hợp vượt qua trầm hương bọn họ đang dùng cơm. Xem Thốn Tâm đã đói bụng không được, cũng không quản chữa thương

, trước cơm nước xong rồi nói sau.

Dương Thiền cười mỉm, đối Thốn Tâm hành vi phi thường lơ đễnh, đối một mặt thật có lỗi Ngao Liệt cười cười, cũng đưa bọn họ bát đũa mang lên, mấy người vây quanh ở một trương bàn bát tiên thượng ăn cơm, có vẻ thập phần náo nhiệt.

"Nhị ca, các ngươi đây là xảy ra chuyện gì vì sao Thốn Tâm hội bị thương nặng như vậy?" Đang ngồi trừ bỏ Lưu Ngạn Xương ngoại đều là pháp lực cao cường thần tiên, tự nhiên có thể phát hiện giờ phút này Thốn Tâm không thích hợp.

Dương Tiển đang muốn trả lời, lại bị lanh mồm lanh miệng Thốn Tâm trước tiên là nói : "Ngươi hỏi hắn còn không bằng hỏi ta đâu? Tóm lại là bị một con rắn yêu đả thương , hình như là bởi vì ta lần trước hỏng rồi của hắn chuyện tốt đi! Dù sao trên đại khái liền không sai biệt lắm như vậy!" Thốn Tâm nói tới nói lui, miệng vẫn là không ngừng nghỉ

Ăn.

Xem nàng một bộ cuồng ăn bộ dáng, Dương Tiển mỉm cười, cũng không giải thích, đem Thốn Tâm muốn ăn đồ ăn để tới trước mặt nàng hảo phương tiện nàng ăn.

"Như vậy a!" Dương Thiền nhìn thấy nhị ca như vậy thay Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ, trong lòng cũng là vụng trộm nhạc, "Vậy ngươi ăn cơm trước đi, đợi lát nữa nhường nhị ca cho ngươi chữa thương, dù sao bị như vậy trọng thương, hay là muốn hảo hảo điều dưỡng !"

Nghe được nàng nói như vậy, ý thức được cái gì Thốn Tâm mãnh lắc đầu, "Không thể không muốn, hắn không có phương tiện cho ta chữa thương, cũng là ngươi đến đây đi!"

"Ta" Dương Thiền kinh ngạc chỉ vào bản thân, xem nhị ca một mặt không vui bộ dáng, lại tò mò : "Vì sao nhị ca không có phương tiện a?"

"Dù sao chính là không được, ta chỉ muốn ngươi giúp ta chữa thương là được rồi, nếu không Tiểu Ngọc cũng xong, bất quá Tiểu Ngọc có thể khống chế bảo liên đăng sao "

Mọi người một trận trầm mặc, bởi vì Thốn Tâm cự tuyệt, cảm giác không khí trong lúc nhất thời lạnh xuống dưới, vẫn là Dương Thiền đánh vỡ trầm mặc, "Được rồi, kia đợi lát nữa ta đến giúp ngươi chữa thương."

"Ân ân, tốt!"

Thốn Tâm không phải là không có cảm giác chung quanh biến hóa, chính là giả không biết nói thôi, Dương Tiển nhân vật như vậy, vẫn là thiếu phiền toái điểm đối phương đi, ít nhất còn có thể khoan Ngao Liệt tâm. Tuy rằng hiện tại mọi người đều đối hai người ly hôn sự tình ngậm miệng không nói chuyện, nhưng là không nói không có nghĩa là không có phát

Sinh quá việc này, cho nên bảo trì điểm khoảng cách cũng tốt.

Rất mau ăn quá sau khi ăn xong, Thốn Tâm liền khẩn cấp lôi kéo Dương Thiền đến nàng lần trước trụ trong phòng đi, nghĩ nghĩ bản thân thương vẫn là hỏi câu: "Bảo liên đăng cái gì thương đều có thể trị sao "

Dương Thiền sửng sốt hạ, cười cười nói: "Nếu là bình thường bệnh thương hàn linh tinh là không được , nhưng là đối bị pháp lực gây thương tích vẫn là rất có hiệu quả !"

"Vậy là tốt rồi!" Nói xong, Thốn Tâm thật tự nhiên an vị ở trên giường chờ Dương Thiền vì bản thân chữa thương.

"Đúng rồi, ngươi vì sao không muốn để cho nhị ca thay ngươi chữa thương a lần trước lúc đó chẳng phải nhị ca thay ngươi chữa thương sao?" Nói đến cùng, Dương Thiền vẫn là muốn hỏi một chút Thốn Tâm nội tâm chân thật ý tưởng.

"Chẳng lẽ ngươi cảm thấy ta thích hợp cùng Dương Tiển đi thân cận quá sao" Thốn Tâm hỏi lại, trước kia đại gia không là đều thật không xem trọng này một đôi sao

Dương Thiền im lặng, từ trước nàng quả thật cảm thấy Thốn Tâm tuy rằng yêu nhị ca, nhưng là tính cách rất tự mình, tại kia một ngàn năm tranh cãi trung, cũng sẽ cảm thấy có lẽ Thốn Tâm cũng không thích hợp nhị ca.

"Nhưng là ngươi hiện tại đã có rất nhiều cải biến, từ trước ngươi thậm chí đều không thích nhị ca thân cận ta, thầm nghĩ đem nhị ca chặt chẽ trảo ở lòng bàn tay, nhưng là hiện tại ngươi cũng sẽ không như vậy a! Kia vì sao không thể cùng nhị ca lại một lần nữa ở cùng nhau đâu?"

Thốn Tâm khoát tay, thật không ủng hộ lời của nàng: "Ta cũng không như vậy cảm thấy! Từ trước ta có lẽ là thật phi thường ích kỷ, không muốn để cho Dương Tiển đem quá nhiều tâm đều đặt ở trên người các ngươi. Nhưng là ngươi nếu muốn tưởng, không có cái nào nữ nhân hội chịu được bản thân trượng phu như vậy đối bản thân, đối

Người khác so đối bản thân đều phải hảo, đều phải tin tưởng! Hơn nữa trong lòng hắn đối ta tự có trách nhiệm cùng báo ân, mà không là lấy một người nam nhân yêu lòng của phụ nữ cưới ta, trong lòng tâm tâm niệm niệm đều là hằng nga, nếu là ngươi, ngươi có thể chịu được bản thân trượng phu mỗi ngày nhìn ánh trăng tưởng niệm bản thân

Người trong lòng sao ta là một cái phi thường bình thường nhân, tại kia một ngàn năm trung, ta có lẽ có sai, nhưng này sai, đều là các ngươi gián tiếp áp đặt cho ta ! Các ngươi đều nghĩ như thế, vì sao tốt như vậy như vậy thiện lương Dương Tiển, cũng bị bách cưới một cái như vậy điêu ngoa người đàn bà chanh chua, mà

Không thể cùng ôn nhu thiện lương hằng nga ở cùng nhau, vì thế ở của các ngươi ngôn hành cử chỉ trung vô hình liền để lộ ra như vậy tin tức, bao gồm Dương Tiển cũng là, ta không từng cảm nhận được quá hắn đối ta thật tình thực lòng tôn trọng, tuy rằng sự tình đã qua đi, nhưng là ngươi cảm thấy chúng ta hội thích

Hợp ở cùng nhau sao?"

Dương Thiền nội tâm có chút xấu hổ, Thốn Tâm nói này đó đều làm cho nàng thập phần thật có lỗi, muốn nói gì lại nói không nên lời.

"Đương nhiên rồi, ta không là muốn đi lại truy cứu cái gì, như bây giờ không là tốt lắm sao ta có sinh hoạt của ta, Dương Tiển cũng có thể tự do theo đuổi hằng nga, như vậy không là đều thỏa mãn đại gia trước kia ý tưởng sao đương nhiên rồi, hắn truy không truy được đến còn là một chuyện , tất

Nhưng lại hằng nga cũng cự tuyệt quá hắn rất nhiều lần . Đại gia làm bằng hữu không là tốt lắm sao nói không chừng tâm tình tốt thời điểm ta còn có thể giúp hắn ra chủ ý truy hằng nga đâu!"

"Được rồi!" Dương Thiền nội tâm vẫn là thật thất vọng , nàng là thật tâm cảm thấy Thốn Tâm mới là thích hợp nhất nhị ca nhân, đặc biệt ở bị áp ở Hoa Sơn hạ ngày, có khi nàng cũng sẽ nhớ tới Thốn Tâm, nhớ tới nhị ca, chỉ tiếc ai cũng sẽ không thể ở tại chỗ đợi."Ta còn là trước

Cho ngươi chữa thương đi."

"Hảo" có thể không nói này đó vẫn là tốt, bởi vì nàng thật sự rất đau a, chính là luôn luôn cố nén thôi. Lập tức hai người không lại nói nữa, Dương Thiền xuất ra bảo liên đăng, thúc giục bảo liên đăng công hiệu, một mảnh nhu hòa lục quang đem hai người thân ảnh bao phủ trong đó...

, đệ 19 chương

Chương 21

Bởi vì này thứ Thốn Tâm chịu thương so lần trước muốn nghiêm trọng rất nhiều, bởi vậy đều sau nửa đêm thời điểm, Dương Thiền mới dừng lại, đem bảo liên đăng thu hồi, Thốn Tâm đã là vây không được, đơn giản cùng Dương Thiền lời nói ngủ ngon, liền nằm ở ngủ trên giường . Dương Thiền lơ đễnh, chỉ cho là

Nàng quá mệt , thấy nàng đã đang ngủ, liền khinh thủ khinh cước ra khỏi phòng, thay nàng quan hảo cửa phòng, quay người lại đã thấy trong đình viện nhất đạo thân ảnh đứng thẳng tại kia hoa đào dưới tàng cây.

"Nhị ca, làm sao ngươi còn không có nghỉ ngơi a?" Dương Thiền hướng nhị ca, vẫn là nhẹ giọng khẽ nói hỏi, đang nhìn đến nhị ca thời điểm, trong lòng hiện lên lại là vừa vặn Thốn Tâm nói với nàng quá lời nói, này, thật sự là nghiệt duyên sao

"Ta không sao, Thốn Tâm thế nào của nàng thương tốt lắm sao?" Gặp tam muội không có hỏi nhiều, Dương Tiển trong lòng cũng thả lỏng , hắn cũng không biết vì sao bản thân mạc danh kỳ diệu liền đi tới nơi này, giống như chờ hắn phản ứng đi lại , cũng đã đứng ở trong sân .

"Của nàng thương đã tốt lắm, bất quá trong khoảng thời gian này vẫn là nhiều chú ý chút hảo." Dương Thiền nghĩ đến Thốn Tâm lời nói, trong lòng có chút rối rắm , "Nhị ca, ngươi có phải không phải thích Thốn Tâm đâu "

Dương Tiển trầm mặc một lát, mới mỉm cười sờ sờ đầu nàng, "Làm sao có thể, hiện ở đối với chúng ta như vậy đều hảo, về sau không cần nhắc lại !"

Dương Thiền không nói chuyện rồi, lấy tam ca bản sự, nếu muốn nghe, kia vừa mới ở trong phòng lời nói khẳng định là nghe được. Đã bọn họ hai cái đều như vậy cho rằng lời nói, kia nàng cũng chỉ đành như thế , nghĩ như thế, trong lòng như là dỡ xuống tâm sự bàn thoải mái : "Nhị ca, thời gian không

Sớm, vẫn là sớm đi trở về nghỉ ngơi đi!"

"Ân" Dương Tiển cùng Dương Thiền sóng vai đi tới, nhịn không được quay đầu nhìn nhìn Thốn Tâm cửa phòng, cảm thấy có quyết định, "Ngươi đã như vậy hi vọng lời nói, như ngươi mong muốn lại ngại gì đâu!", nghĩ như thế, trên mặt lại khôi phục dĩ vãng thanh lãnh, không mang theo một điểm ôn nhu.

Rất nhanh sẽ đến sáng sớm, một trận gà gáy cẩu kêu sau, mọi người đều lục tục rời giường , tuy rằng hội đi vào giấc ngủ, nhưng là đại gia đối giấc ngủ đều không có gì đặc biệt cần. Bởi vậy, làm đại gia tọa ở cùng nhau chuẩn bị ăn điểm tâm thời điểm lại không phát hiện Thốn Tâm thân ảnh, đại gia

Trong lòng vẫn là rất kinh ngạc .

Dương Tiển nháy mắt đã nghĩ đến lần trước Thốn Tâm ở chữa thương sau hãm ở cảnh trong mơ bên trong khó có thể thanh tỉnh sự tình, liền đứng dậy nói: "Ta đi kêu Thốn Tâm, các ngươi trước dùng đi!"

"Tốt" đại gia cũng không cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn , bởi vì lần trước Thốn Tâm sau khi bị thương cũng là ngủ tương đối lâu , sau này Dương Tiển đi gọi sau lại rất mau ra đến đây, bởi vậy trừ bỏ Dương Thiền ngoại, những người khác đều thật không ngờ phương diện khác thượng. Dương Thiền biết sự tình lần trước cũng không có

Đơn giản như vậy , cũng không biết Thốn Tâm đến cùng là như thế nào

Dương Tiển rất nhanh sẽ đến Thốn Tâm phòng, cũng không tưởng khác, trực tiếp đẩy cửa mà vào, ai biết đã thấy Thốn Tâm chính quang lỏa thân thể, tựa như đang ở thay quần áo trung. Lập tức nghênh diện mà đến là một đống quần áo, còn cùng với một trận thét chói tai, "A! A! A! Lưu manh, ai bảo ngươi

Không gõ cửa trực tiếp vào!" Đang ở thay quần áo Thốn Tâm gặp Dương Tiển liền lớn như vậy a a đẩy cửa tiến vào, trong lòng vừa thẹn vừa giận, cũng không quản khác, đem trên tay quần áo trực tiếp ra bên ngoài .

Vừa mở cửa liền nhận đến một trận quần áo tập kích còn có Thốn Tâm thanh âm tàn phá, Dương Tiển cũng có chút mông , ôm lấy một đống quần áo sau chỉ thấy đến cả người □□ Thốn Tâm cầm quần áo dùng kỳ quái phương thức vây quanh, còn lộ ra tuyết trắng mềm mại bả vai, còn có một đôi mảnh khảnh chân, này

Mới ý thức đến cái gì, nhất thời một trương khuôn mặt tuấn tú liền hồng thấu , vội vàng giải thích : "Thực xin lỗi, thực xin lỗi, ta không phải cố ý !"

"Nhìn cái gì vậy, còn không mau đi ra ngoài!" Đem áo lót làm khăn tắm vây quanh chủ yếu bộ vị, Thốn Tâm cũng không như vậy xấu hổ thẹn thùng , lửa giận liền bắt đầu tăng vọt .

"Tốt, ta lập tức đi ra ngoài" Dương Tiển ôm quần áo theo bản năng đã nghĩ đi ra ngoài.

"Hỗn đản, đem quần áo của ta trả lại cho ta!" Vừa mới rất kích động , đem quần áo ném cho hắn đều quên .

Dương Tiển cúi đầu vừa thấy, trong dạ ôm đúng là Thốn Tâm quần áo, liền ngay cả bên người quần áo cũng ở trong đó, một trương khuôn mặt tuấn tú thoáng chốc lại hồng thấu , "Thực xin lỗi, ta lập tức còn!" Xoay mặt đem quần áo ném trở về, vội vàng ba bước làm một bước chạy ra khỏi phòng, còn không quên tướng môn

Quan hảo, đứng ở cửa khẩu, vẫn cảm giác bản thân lòng đang đạp nước đạp nước nhảy, trên mặt độ ấm vẫn là luôn luôn hàng không dưới đến.

Gặp Dương Tiển đã đi ra ngoài, Thốn Tâm vội vàng cầm quần áo cấp tốc đổi đứng lên, một bên nói lảm nhảm, đợi lát nữa sẽ tìm hắn tính sổ!

Về phương diện khác, đại gia nguyên bản ở ăn cơm, nghe được Thốn Tâm tiếng thét chói tai cho rằng đã xảy ra sự tình gì, vội vàng chạy tới, chỉ thấy Dương Tiển ngốc đứng ở trong sân, trên mặt còn mang theo một tia khả nghi đỏ ửng.

"Nhị ca, xảy ra chuyện gì Thốn Tâm đâu, vừa mới nghe được của nàng tiếng thét chói tai ?"

"Ách, nàng không có việc gì!"

Ngao Liệt cũng mặc kệ hắn, thẳng chạy tới cửa gõ cửa hỏi: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi ở bên trong sao? Vừa mới đã xảy ra sự tình gì a?"

Chi nha một tiếng cửa mở ra , xuất ra là một mặt mỉm cười Thốn Tâm, "Tam ca, ta không sao! Vừa mới chính là làm giấc mộng, dọa đến đã kêu một tiếng, sau đó không cẩn thận đem Dương Tiển đánh!"

"Thật vậy chăng ngươi làm cái gì mộng như vậy đáng sợ a?" Ngao Liệt có chút không tin.

"Thật sự a, bất quá ta tỉnh lại lại quên " Thốn Tâm đánh ha ha, như vậy mất mặt sự tình, cũng không thể nhường đừng người biết, "Tam ca, ta bụng hảo đói a, không bằng đi trước ăn cơm đi!"

Ngao Liệt xem nàng cũng không giống có việc bộ dáng, cũng an tâm, "Chỉ có biết ăn thôi!"

Mọi người mặc dù cảm thấy sự tình khả năng không đơn giản như vậy, nhưng là gặp hai người đều là loại này phản ứng, cũng không hỏi nhiều , ào ào làm vô sự trạng, tiếp tục trở về ăn cơm , chính là trải qua Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm bên người khi, tổng sẽ không tự giác đánh giá một chút, nhường Thốn Tâm dị thường nghẹn khuất

. Nhịn không được hừ hừ cho Dương Tiển một cái thật to xem thường.

Dương Tiển bất đắc dĩ, hắn thực không phải cố ý a, lần trước Thốn Tâm cũng là như thế này, chữa thương qua đi lâm vào ngủ say, gõ cửa cũng chưa phản ứng , ai biết lần này nàng sẽ ở thay quần áo đâu

Lại một lần nữa ngồi ở trên bàn cơm thời điểm, mọi người đều có chút trầm mặc, hoặc là đem hưng phấn cố áp chế, chính là âm thầm , thường thường xem hai người vài lần.

"Rất kỳ quái a ngươi là Tây Hải Tam công chúa, hắn lại là Tây Hải tam thái tử, các ngươi huynh muội làm sao có thể đồng dạng xếp thứ ba đâu?" Lưu Ngạn Xương gặp không khí kỳ quái, liền hỏi cái bản thân luôn luôn rất hiếu kỳ sự tình, theo biết thân phận của bọn họ xưng hô sau, còn có điểm muốn hỏi

.

"Đúng vậy, luôn luôn không phát hiện vấn đề này, vì sao các ngươi đều là xếp thứ ba đâu không là nên có cái xếp thứ tư sao?" Tiểu Ngọc mới cảm thấy không đúng, trước kia cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới xưng hô vấn đề.

Thốn Tâm nghe thế cái liền vui vẻ, "Bởi vì chúng ta là nhất trứng đồng bào huynh muội a! Ở trong long tộc chưa bao giờ từng có loại chuyện này, bởi vì đồng thời khắc sinh ra, cho nên phụ vương riêng đem ta cùng tam ca xếp ở cùng nhau, cho nên Tây Hải có cái tam thái tử cũng có cái Tam công chúa!"

"Thì ra là thế, quả thật chưa từng gặp quá đâu!"

"Kỳ thực này ở thế gian hẳn là cũng là có , chính là này ít hơn gặp mà thôi!"

"Cũng là a, ở thế gian đều rất hiếm thấy đến!" Ngươi một câu ta một câu , rất nhanh lại nói nói cười cười đi lên, ở một bên tán gẫu trung vừa ăn cơm, mọi người đều phi thường vui vẻ này bình thường lại khó được thời khắc.

Điểm tâm qua đi, mọi người đều đều tự làm chính mình sự tình , đãi mọi người đều không có gì bóng dáng thời điểm, Thốn Tâm nghẹn khí lôi kéo Dương Tiển đến bản thân trong viện, sau đó cẩn thận quan sát tuần sau vây quả thật không có gì nhân, mới phóng tâm nói chuyện.

"Ngươi đừng hiểu lầm a, ta không là tìm ngươi phát hỏa tới!" Thốn Tâm tự giác hắn cũng không thấy được cái gì không nên xem , cho nên vẫn là quyết định làm không phát sinh tốt lắm, nhưng là hay là muốn cùng hắn đối hạ khẩu phong, miễn cho nói lỡ miệng, mất mặt vẫn là nàng, "Ta biết ngươi hôm nay sớm

Thượng cũng không phải cố ý , cũng không thấy được cái gì, cho nên chuyện này liền như vậy coi như hết, đương nhiên ngươi phải nhớ kỹ làm không phát sinh chuyện này thì tốt rồi, nếu nói lỡ miệng, ta liền đối với ngươi không khách khí !"

Dương Tiển nhướng mày, kinh ngạc hỏi: "Cái gì tên là làm không đã xảy ra? Ngươi lại thế nào lấy ta không khách khí?" Nói thật, hắn thật đúng rất tốt kì .

"Dù sao ngươi nghe theo là được rồi, nếu thực chọc giận ta , ta lại cho ngươi kiến thức kiến thức, biết không "

Dương Tiển gật đầu, rất là phối hợp, "Đã biết!" Sau đó xem Thốn Tâm một mặt vừa lòng gật đầu rời đi, trong đầu đè nén ý cười mới trút xuống xuất ra, "Thế nào chưa bao giờ biết, ngươi còn có như vậy thú vị một mặt!" Uy hiếp nhân cũng uy hiếp đáng yêu như thế, nghĩ đến

Thốn Tâm theo như lời không thấy được cái gì, trong lòng càng là lơ đễnh, hắn Dương Tiển nhìn đến gì đó hội thấy không rõ lắm sao nghĩ như thế, trên mặt lại nổi lên một tia đỏ ửng!

Thốn Tâm cũng không biết nói Dương Tiển trong lòng suy nghĩ cái gì, thấy hắn như vậy phối hợp bản thân, chỉ lúc hắn là âm thầm bội phục bản thân , đắc ý dào dạt tiêu sái , đột nhiên nhớ tới tối hôm qua cảnh trong mơ sau, trong lòng sung sướng tâm tình chỉ một thoáng liền giảm bớt rất nhiều . Tối hôm qua dùng bảo liên đăng liệu

Thương qua đi, nàng rất nhanh lại lâm vào ngủ say trung, quan khán nguyên chủ đủ loại nhớ lại, còn có cái kia đi qua bản thân. Cũng không biết là bởi vì sao nguyên nhân, mỗi lần sử dụng quá bảo liên đăng sau, nàng đều sẽ nhìn đến đi qua bị che giấu nhớ lại, mà nàng chính đang chầm chậm hiểu biết, bị bản thân

Lãng quên quá khứ.

Ở bản thân giữa hồi ức, bản thân biến thành hồn phách hầu ở Thốn Tâm bên người cũng có vài thập niên , mỗi ngày cùng nàng bi, cùng nàng hỉ, càng nhiều hơn chính là nghe nàng giảng thuật cùng Dương Tiển từng giọt từng giọt, đem trong lòng cái kia Dương Tiển một điểm một điểm hợp lại họa một cái chân thật Dương Tiển, mà không là

Phim truyền hình trông được quá cái kia phiến diện Dương Tiển. Mỗi ngày cảm thụ được của nàng yêu hận, nàng cũng phi thường đau lòng, chỉ có thể nghĩ pháp nhường Thốn Tâm vui vẻ, vốn cũng dần dần khôi phục , thẳng đến ngày ấy nghe được Dương Tiển ở trầm hương cứu mẹ thời khắc nguy cơ, cho rằng bản thân hẳn phải chết thời điểm

Trong lòng duy nhất nguyện vọng đúng là phủ thêm kia đạo ánh trăng. Một khắc kia, Ngao Thốn Tâm tuy là cười, nhưng là Khúc Minh Quỳ lại sâu thâm cảm nhận được của nàng bi thương, của nàng tuyệt vọng, "Cho dù là như vậy, hắn yêu vẫn như cũ là nàng, ta đây đâu ta với hắn mà nói đến cùng là cái gì?" Này nhất

Khắc, Thốn Tâm trong lòng thoáng hiện không chỉ có là tuyệt vọng, còn có mang theo khắc cốt oán hận, "Đến cùng vì sao" khi nói chuyện, đã là khóc không thành tiếng .

Trong suốt Khúc Minh Quỳ vội vàng ở bên người nàng an ủi, muốn cho nàng một điểm ấm áp, nhưng là lúc này đây, Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng rốt cuộc cảm thụ không đến , thân thể của nàng còn sống, tâm lại đã chết!

"Ta Ngao Thốn Tâm, cuộc đời này tối không hối hận liền là của ta tình yêu, tuy rằng đến như thế kết cục, mà ta lại không muốn để cho bản thân kiên trì trở nên buồn cười như vậy" Thốn Tâm đột nhiên cười rộ lên, xem trong suốt Khúc Minh Quỳ, "Ta cả đời tùy hứng, đến cuối cùng, cũng là như thế!"

"Ngươi muốn làm cái gì?" Gặp giọng nói của nàng không đúng, Khúc Minh Quỳ trong lòng mơ hồ bất an .

Nhìn đến này, Khúc Minh Quỳ đã biết đến rồi nàng muốn làm cái gì , ở lần đầu tiên nhớ lại thời điểm nàng cũng đã thấy đến một màn như vậy , chính là lần này vẫn còn hơn chút cái khác nội dung.

"Ở cuộc hôn nhân này bên trong, gây cho của hắn vui vẻ thủy chung quá ít, phiền não nhiều lắm, nhưng là ta đã không biết nên như thế nào đi thương hắn, tuy rằng ta vẫn cứ yêu hắn" Thốn Tâm ngữ khí vẫn là mang theo nhàn nhạt bi thương, nhưng là vẻ mặt cũng đã kiên định rất nhiều, "Ngươi cùng với ta lâu như vậy

, gây cho ta rất nhiều vui vẻ, nhưng là hiện tại ta đã không thể mang cho người khác vui vẻ , của ta tâm thủy chung đắm chìm ở đi qua ra không được, mà ta không nghĩ lại nhường phụ vương mẫu hậu bọn họ thương tâm , ta đem cơ thể của ta cho ngươi, giúp ta hảo hảo thương hắn nhóm!"

"Ta quá mệt , đã kiên trì không nổi nữa, mới có thể nhường tam ca giúp ta tìm quên ưu thảo đến giúp ta quên phần này tình cảm, nhưng là hiện tại ta mới rột cuộc minh bạch, liền tính trí nhớ sẽ biến mất, nhưng chỉ cần chúng ta còn sống ở trong thế giới này, tình yêu liền sẽ không biến mất! Mà ta thật sự rất

Mệt, quá mệt ! Ta đã kiên trì không nổi nữa, ngươi giúp giúp ta tốt sao, ta không nghĩ đến cuối cùng hay là muốn nhường phụ vương mẫu hậu bọn họ lo lắng, giúp ta làm vui vẻ, hiếu thuận Thốn Tâm đi!" Mặc dù ở cùng Dương Tiển quyết lúc, nàng tựa hồ là buông ra hết thảy, kỳ thực nàng chỉ

Là minh bạch bản thân cùng Dương Tiển đã đến đều tự chia lìa thời điểm, liền tính trong lòng nàng lại luyến tiếc, lại khổ sở, nhưng là biểu hiện ra ngoài lời nói, sẽ chỉ làm Dương Tiển càng thêm khổ sở tự trách. Cho nên, nàng đem sở hữu không tha cảm xúc đều áp chế, cấp lẫn nhau một cái tốt nhất ly biệt! Nàng

Biết Ngao Thốn Tâm cuộc đời này duy nhất người yêu, chỉ có Dương Tiển một cái, nhưng là nàng hiện tại đã không có biện pháp lại lừa gạt bản thân ! Nàng tưởng để cho mình trở nên vui vẻ, tưởng để cho mình giải thoát!

, đệ 20 chương

Chương 22

Ở thương hảo sau ngày thứ hai, Ngao Liệt liền hướng Dương Thiền đám người cáo từ , lần này là vì lo lắng Thốn Tâm an nguy mới cố ý gấp trở về , hiện tại xác định Thốn Tâm không có việc gì , cũng phải chạy trở về , còn muốn hồi long cung hướng phụ vương bẩm báo, miễn cho phụ vương lo lắng.

"Các vị, đa tạ ! Ngao Liệt tại đây cáo từ !"

"Tam ca, ngươi không lại ở lâu vài ngày sao" Thốn Tâm thật không tha Ngao Liệt như vậy rời đi, hắn lại không ở long trong cung, không thể muốn gặp chỉ thấy .

"Ta đã là phật môn người trong, tự nên ở phật môn trung tham tường phật hiệu, nếu có chuyện, cũng sẽ hồi Tây Hải , không cần lo lắng!" Sờ sờ Thốn Tâm đầu, Ngao Liệt trong lòng cũng có chút không tha, nhưng là hắn hiện tại đã không đơn thuần là Tây Hải tam thái tử , càng nhiều hơn chính là quảng lợi bồ tát, hắn không thể giống trước kia giống nhau không kiêng nể gì .

"Ta đã biết! Kia tam ca ngươi khá bảo trọng, nhiều trở về Tây Hải a, chúng ta đều có thể rất nhớ ngươi!" Bế ôm Ngao Liệt, Thốn Tâm lại khôi phục tươi cười, chỉ lúc hắn là đi làm là được, dù sao một năm luôn có nghỉ phép thời điểm a.

"Hảo!" Dĩ vãng cực nhỏ nhân hội giống Thốn Tâm như vậy trắng ra nhiệt tình biểu đạt ý nghĩ của chính mình, Ngao Liệt không khỏi cũng có chút nhàn nhạt ngượng ngùng. Một cái mỉm cười hướng đại gia nói lời từ biệt, nhẹ nhàng huy nhất phất ống tay áo, đảo mắt liền biến mất ở phía chân trời, lưu lại một mặt không tha Thốn Tâm.

"Tam thái tử cũng không phải không trở về Tây Hải , không cần như thế khổ sở!" Dương Thiền gặp Thốn Tâm tâm tình sa sút, lôi kéo tay nàng, chậm rãi hướng trong viện đi đến.

"Ta biết, không chỉ là vì vậy, yên tâm đi, ta không sao" Thốn Tâm lắc đầu, đem bản thân trong lòng suy nghĩ bi thương sự tình chôn ở trong lòng, khôi phục cái kia vui vẻ bản thân, "Ngươi nói ta muốn hay không cũng hôm nay đi đâu "

"Ngươi lại muốn đi đâu a?" Dương Thiền thật sự không hy vọng Thốn Tâm rời đi, không chỉ là vì nhị ca, cũng là bởi vì bản thân đem nàng coi là bằng hữu, hi vọng có thể thường xuyên ở cùng nhau.

"Ta đáp ứng một người, hắn đã cứu ta, ta muốn vì hắn làm một chuyện, hiện tại ta thương tốt lắm, cũng hẳn là trở về giúp hắn thực hiện của hắn nguyện vọng !" Nói như thế nào bản thân đều là lần đầu tiên bang nhân giật dây, vẫn là tương đối coi trọng .

"Như vậy a! Vậy ngươi muốn đi bao lâu đâu" loại chuyện này quả thật phải làm đến, Dương Thiền cũng không tốt nhiều hơn khuyên can, chính là hi vọng nàng xong xuôi chuyện này sau có thể mau mau trở về. Tuy rằng nàng đã có mỹ mãn sinh hoạt, nhưng là ngẫu nhiên vẫn là hi vọng có thể có bằng hữu cùng nhau nói chuyện phiếm, làm chút việc, cái đó và đứa nhỏ tướng công đi làm, là thật không đồng dạng như vậy cảm thụ.

"Còn không biết đâu! Đừng quá tưởng ta !" Thốn Tâm hắc hắc cười, ngồi ở bản thân ở trong viện tử biến ra bàn đu dây, một người tạo nên bàn đu dây đến.

"Tam công chúa, nếu không chúng ta cũng với ngươi cùng đi tốt lắm, ta cùng trầm hương mỗi ngày ở nhà, đều không có đi ra ngoài hảo hảo ngoạn, trầm hương còn muốn cùng cậu đi trừ yêu, không bằng ta cũng với ngươi cùng đi chứ!" Tiểu Ngọc vốn là thích tự do tự tại nơi nơi chạy, mặc dù ở Lưu gia cũng rất vui vẻ, nhưng là ngẫu nhiên cũng tưởng muốn đi ra ngoài chơi linh tinh , "Nương, ngươi muốn hay không cùng đi?"

"Ta" Dương Thiền có chút tâm động, nhưng là nhất tưởng đến bản thân thật vất vả tài năng gần nhau ở cùng nhau tướng công, vẫn là cười cười cự tuyệt , "Ta hiện tại thầm nghĩ cùng tướng công lẳng lặng đãi ở cùng nhau, không nghĩ bởi vì bất cứ sự tình gì mà tách ra!"

"Sẽ không a, cha không phải có thể theo chúng ta cùng đi sao, làm sao có thể tách ra đâu!" Tiểu Ngọc thật đúng rất tưởng đại gia người một nhà cùng đi một chỗ dạo dạo, chơi một chút .

"Không, trong thôn đứa nhỏ cần tiên sinh, tướng công hắn là sẽ không bỏ lại bọn nhỏ , cho nên ta cũng sẽ không thể rời đi của hắn!"

"Vậy được rồi!" Tiểu Ngọc cảm xúc có chút sa sút .

"Của các ngươi cảm tình thật tốt!" Thốn Tâm có chút cảm thán, có lẽ đã từng còn có thể cảm giác Lưu Ngạn Xương hội không xứng với Dương Thiền, nhưng là hiện tại ngẫm lại, bản thân đối tình yêu nhận thức thật sự rất cạn bạc. Dương Thiền tình yêu ở người khác cảm giác trung, có lẽ sẽ cảm thấy thật không đáng giá, cảm giác nàng rất ngu, vì chính là một cái thư sinh, cam nguyện bị trấn áp ở Hoa Sơn hạ hai mươi mấy năm. Hiện tại Thốn Tâm lại cảm thấy rất bội phục nàng, thật sự thật dũng cảm, hai người ở cùng nhau có lẽ hội cần môn đương hộ đối, nhưng là còn có rất nhiều là vì bản thân tình yêu mà ở cùng nhau, vì này trả giá sở hữu cũng sẽ không tiếc, tỷ như Thốn Tâm, tỷ như Dương Thiền, thịnh tình không biết mỏi mệt, tình thâm không du.

Dương Thiền mỉm cười, cũng không có nói nói, cảm tình đối Thốn Tâm mà nói xác nhận một cái thương chỗ đi, loại này thời điểm tự nhiên không nên đề này.

"Đúng rồi, Dương Tiển đang vội cái gì a giống như ăn qua điểm tâm liền không có gì bóng dáng , còn có trầm hương cũng là, đều đang làm sao đâu?"

"Còn có mấy cái canh giờ đó là bàn đào hội , tưởng so với bọn hắn đã đi trước thiên đình đi." Loại này thời điểm, Dương Tiển tự nhiên không có khả năng vắng họp, về phần trầm hương, từ phá núi cứu mẹ sau, cũng danh chấn tam giới, Vương Mẫu khẳng định cũng sẽ mượn sức trầm hương .

"Thì ra là thế! Liền là có chút đáng tiếc ăn không đến ăn ngon quả đào , không biết phụ vương có thể hay không mang vài cái trở về ăn đâu!" Truyền thuyết đã lâu bàn đào a, giống như nếm thử hương vị a!

Tiểu Ngọc không nói gì, "Làm sao ngươi hội ăn không đến đâu? Ngươi có thể trực tiếp trên thiên đình a."

"Ta không nghĩ đi thiên đình a, lần này hẳn là cũng không tham gia!" Nàng chính là có chút muốn ăn ăn xem trong truyền thuyết bàn đào mà thôi, về phần kia bàn đào hội, nàng thật sự không có gì tâm tình đi.

"Vì sao a ta nghe nói có rất nhiều ăn ngon , hơn nữa mỗi đến bàn đào hội Hằng Nga Tiên Tử đều sẽ khiêu vũ đâu! Đây chính là bình thường khó có thể nhìn đến đâu?" Tiểu Ngọc nói xong liền hối hận , nàng thế nào quên Thốn Tâm vẫn là Dương Tiển đã từng thê tử a, hơn nữa một lòng đem hằng nga coi là bản thân tình địch, còn nhiều phiên khó xử. Nguy rồi, nàng có phải hay không cho rằng bản thân là cố ý nói như vậy a nàng thật sự không phải cố ý a, chính là nhất thời không ý thức được đây là Thốn Tâm quá khứ, nhất thời khẩu mau liền nói ra miệng !

"Có khỏe không, kỳ thực xem hơn vũ đạo, kỳ thực cũng liền như thế , liền tính hằng nga khiêu dù cho xem, chỉ sợ cũng đánh động không được của ta tâm thôi" Thốn Tâm đương nhiên biết nàng nói như vậy, khả năng sẽ làm đại gia cảm thấy bản thân là vì đố kị hằng nga mới sẽ nói như vậy, nhưng trên thực tế, nàng thật sự chính là nghĩ như vậy. Nàng tựa hồ ở hiện đại thường xuyên xem xét này đó nghệ thuật thượng gì đó, hiện đại vũ đạo lại có cái gì vậy làm không được đâu, hơn nữa vũ giả vũ đạo công lực cùng vũ đài bối cảnh, hoàn thắng hằng nga cũng không phải cái gì việc khó. Hơn nữa Thốn Tâm đi qua mấy chuyện này, nàng mặc dù không thèm để ý, nhưng là cũng không tưởng mặc người chỉ trỏ .

"Được rồi, kia ngươi chừng nào thì đi đâu "

"Ngày mai đi, buổi tối chúng ta có thể ở trong sân tụ họp đâu!" Đem thành kiến đều buông sau, sẽ cảm thấy Dương gia nhân, còn có Tiểu Ngọc bọn họ kỳ thực thật là phi thường phi thường không sai nhân, Thốn Tâm cũng không tưởng bởi vì bọn họ là cái gì nhân vật chính, phối hợp diễn hội bị thương linh tinh lý do đi xa lạ bọn họ, bản thân tâm mới là trọng yếu .

"Cũng tốt! Ta đây muốn nhiều chuẩn bị vài thứ , không biết Na Tra bọn họ có phải hay không đến đâu nếu nhất lên nói liền náo nhiệt !" Tiểu Ngọc hiện tại buông xuống ân oán, nắm chắc chính mình hạnh phúc, cả người đều khôi phục trước kia cái kia vừa mới xuất ra tiểu hồ ly, hoạt bát ánh mặt trời, cũng thập phần đáng yêu.

"Có thể a, còn có thể chuẩn bị thiêu nướng đâu, tưởng so Na Tra tưởng niệm thật lâu !"

"Ừ ừ, còn muốn chuẩn bị chút cái khác sao "

"Ta nghĩ tưởng a, có thể chuẩn bị rượu, còn có có thể mang sân bố trí một chút" Thốn Tâm nói là ở Lưu gia tòa nhà phía sau chiếu quán giang khẩu Dương gia hình thức tạo nơi ở, nàng hiện tại trụ chính là trong đó một cái sân.

"Muốn thế nào bố trí "

...

Dương Thiền mỉm cười, chỉ cảm thấy hôm nay khí tĩnh hảo, trong lòng ấm áp, làm cho người ta như si như túy!

Đợi cho màn đêm buông xuống thời điểm, cũng không thấy trầm hương bọn họ trở về, Tiểu Ngọc trong lòng có chút thất vọng, nàng tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị thoáng cái buổi trưa, liền là muốn đại gia ở lúc tối có thể cùng nhau, nhưng là kết quả cũng là một người đều không có trở về, cư nhiên ngay cả luôn luôn tại gia Lưu Ngạn Xương đều khó được không có ở, bởi vì hắn đi cấp lâm thôn đứa nhỏ dạy học còn chưa có trở về. Có lẽ là mỗi ngày quá muộn, thôn dân sợ hắn đi đêm lộ hội ra sự tình gì, cho nên làm cho hắn quá một đêm đãi bình minh lại trở về. Mà Lưu Ngạn Xương là cái phi thường thiện lương nhân, không đành lòng cự tuyệt nhân gia hảo ý, hắn dù sao không là thần tiên, ở ban đêm đi trở về quả thật hội có vài phần nguy hiểm, bởi vậy lo lắng hạ, đáp ứng, chính là trong lòng ngầm hạ quyết định, về sau tuyệt không thể như vậy , sẽ làm nương tử lo lắng .

Không nên hỏi hắn vì sao không nhường nương tử xuất ra tiếp hắn, dù sao Dương Thiền là thần tiên, đêm lộ đối nàng mà nói không đáng kể chút nào. Nhưng là ở trong lòng hắn, liền tính Dương Thiền là cái thần tiên, pháp lực cao cường, nàng cũng vẫn như cũ chỉ là của chính mình nương tử, làm sao có thể nhường nương tử ở lúc tối xuất ra tiếp bản thân đâu, rất nguy hiểm !

Bởi vậy hiện tại toàn bộ trong nhà, hiện tại chỉ có ba nữ nhân ở tại, ngay cả luôn luôn thích ăn Na Tra cũng chưa đến.

Tiểu Ngọc buồn bực ngồi ở ghế tựa, lần đầu nhân trở nên ít như vậy a! Bọn họ đến cùng ở thiên đình lí vội chút gì đó đâu

"Đừng nóng giận , coi như là nữ nhân tụ hội không thì tốt rồi, chỉ có chúng ta cảm giác cũng không sai a!" Thốn Tâm nhưng là không có gì buồn bực , một mặt nhàn nhã tự tại ngồi, còn không quên cấp Dương Thiền cũng đổ chén rượu.

"Nhị ca trầm hương khẳng định là ở vội thiên đình sự tình, ta ngược lại thật ra không lo lắng, chính là tướng công đã trễ thế này còn không có trở về, thực làm cho người ta lo lắng!" Dương Thiền mặt lộ vẻ ưu sắc, sợ nhất tướng công ra sự tình gì .

"Hẳn là không đến mức đi, ở Hoa Sơn hẳn là không có gì yêu quái sẽ tưởng muốn động của hắn đi!"

"Tuy nói như thế, chính là trong lòng ta vẫn là khó an!" Tướng công vẫn là lần đầu tiên buổi tối không có trở về, hắn lại là phàm nhân thân, có thể nào làm cho nàng không lo lắng đâu!

Thốn Tâm gặp Dương Thiền mặt mang ưu sắc, nhất tưởng đến của nàng lo lắng cũng là có đạo lý , nghĩ nghĩ nói: "Đã như vậy lo lắng lời nói, không bằng chúng ta đi tìm hắn tốt lắm?" Dù sao các nàng buổi tối cũng không có gì an bày , còn không bằng đi tìm Lưu Ngạn Xương quên đi, cũng có thể an Dương Thiền tâm.

"Cũng tốt, chính là một mình ta khứ tựu hảo, các ngươi lưu lại đi, nếu trầm hương bọn họ trở về lời nói, gặp một người đều không có, nói không chừng cũng sẽ lo lắng ."

"Ta đưa ngươi đi, cho dù là thần tiên, đi đêm lộ đối với một nữ hài tử mà nói, vẫn là có chút tiểu sợ hãi , Tiểu Ngọc ngươi lưu lại giữ nhà đi!"

Nghe được Thốn Tâm lời nói, Tiểu Ngọc nhịn không được cho nàng một cái xem thường, nàng cũng không phải Hao Thiên Khuyển, còn giữ nhà đâu, chính là nàng còn là phi thường hiếu thuận , gặp Dương Thiền trong lòng lo lắng, liền mềm mại đáp ứng rồi: "Hảo,, các ngươi cũng phải cẩn thận điểm!"

"Tốt!" Dứt lời, hai người liền xuất môn , bóng đêm đối thần tiên mà nói, ảnh hưởng cũng không lớn, bởi vậy hai người có thể rất nhanh ở trên đường hành tẩu.

"Như vậy tìm quá chậm , hắn có hay không nói hôm nay đi đâu cái thôn hỗ trợ a" chiếu loại này không có mục tiêu tìm pháp, nếu có chuyện gì lời nói, chỉ sợ hoa cúc đồ ăn đều phải mát .

"Có, hắn nói đi phụ kiện Lí gia thôn, bởi vì bọn họ phu tử giống như đột nhiên sinh bệnh , cho nên mới cầu tướng công đi hỗ trợ ."

"Vậy là tốt rồi, trực tiếp cách dùng lực bay đi đi, như vậy quá chậm !"

Dương Thiền cũng minh bạch của nàng ý tứ, lập tức liền lên phía giữa không trung, sau đó hai người bay nhanh hướng Lí gia thôn phương hướng bay đi, này tốc độ mau không là một điểm hai điểm, hoàn hảo hiện tại không có gì qua đường người đi đường, nếu thấy tình cảnh này, chỉ sợ hội hô to có quỷ . Dù sao buổi tối khuya xem hai bóng người ở trên trời phi, nhân theo bản năng đều sẽ cho rằng là gặp quỷ , mà không là thấy thần tiên .

, đệ 21 chương

Chương 23

Bóng đêm hắc ám, có thể che giấu trụ hết thảy tội ác. Hôn ám trong phòng, đốt đăng, trong phòng nam nhân còn tại nghiêm cẩn xem thư, ngoài cửa sổ phong vù vù thổi, mang theo vài phần quỷ dị.

Lưu Ngạn Xương cảm thấy có chút lãnh, hai tay xoa xoa song chưởng, cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái. Hiện tại đúng là tháng bảy nóng nhất thời điểm, cho dù là quát đại phong cái gì, hẳn là cũng không đến mức lạnh như thế a! Nghĩ như thế, vẫn là nghĩ đi trước quan cửa sổ tốt lắm. Đi đến phía trước cửa sổ, tối như mực

Một mảnh, gió thổi động lá cây phát ra sàn sạt thanh âm, làm cho người ta trong lòng cũng có vài phần sợ hãi.

Đem cửa sổ quan thượng, quay người lại đã thấy nhất nữ tử chuyện cười trong suốt xem hắn, quả nhiên là phong tình vạn chủng.

"Cô nương, ngươi là người phương nào như thế nào tại đây?"

"Ta là Lí gia nữ nhi a, lưu đại ca không biết ta là thật bình thường ." Nữ tử trái lại tự ngồi ở ghế tựa, tùy tay phiên trên bàn bộ sách.

"Lí tiểu thư, nam nữ có khác, mời ngươi đi ra ngoài tốt sao" Lưu Ngạn Xương không phải người ngu, căn bản là không có ở Lí gia xem qua có người như vậy, liền tính thật sự có, bọn họ cũng không nên cùng chỗ nhất thất.

"Vì sao? Ta không đẹp sao? Ngươi không thích ta sao ngươi cẩn thận nhìn xem ta!" Nữ tử đứng lên, hai tay mở ra, một bộ mặc hắn kiểm tra bộ dáng. Thon thon eo nhỏ không doanh nắm chặt, mặt mày gian đều mang theo làm người ta thương tiếc ưu sầu, ý chí lực thấp kém nam nhân chỉ sợ đều phải đem

Nàng hảo hảo ủng trong ngực trung, hảo hảo an ủi một phen .

Lưu Ngạn Xương căn bản không xem nàng, trái lại tự nói: "Cô nương, ngươi vẫn là rời đi đi, mặc kệ thế nào, nữ hài tử gia đều phải tự ái, buổi tối khuya đến nam nhân phòng thật sự là rất không ổn !"

"Ta chỉ là thích ngươi mà thôi", nữ tử khi nói chuyện, đem bản thân rúc vào Lưu Ngạn Xương trong dạ, "Ta không muốn khác, nhưng cầu một đêm ôn nhu thôi, như vậy ngươi cũng không chịu đáp ứng sao" thanh âm như yêu kiều bàn làm người ta trầm mê, nhu nhược không có xương thân thể mềm mại gắt gao dán tại nam

Nhân trên người, tay nhỏ bé cố ý vô tình phất qua thân thể hắn.

Lưu Ngạn Xương tránh thoát , ai biết nữ nhân này nhìn như mảnh mai, khí lực cũng là dị thường đại, làm cho hắn không thể động đậy.

Ở ngoài cửa sổ nhìn lén Dương Thiền cảm thấy không thể nhẫn nhịn , muốn cởi cứu bản thân tướng công, lại bị Thốn Tâm một phen giữ chặt, "Nhìn nhìn lại thôi, dù sao có chúng ta ở đây, hắn cũng sẽ không thể ra sự tình gì, không bằng xem hắn hội thế nào lựa chọn!"

Dương Thiền tuy rằng cảm thấy không đúng, giãy dụa khí lực lại nhỏ đi , cái cô gái này đích xác phi thường mĩ, hơn nữa hiện tại là nam nữ chung sống nhất thất, muốn làm chút gì đó người khác cũng sẽ không biết, nàng muốn biết bản thân tướng công hội thế nào lựa chọn. Đương nhiên nàng là thập phần tin tưởng bản thân tướng

Công , chính là khảo nghiệm một chút hẳn là cũng không có gì đi.

Thốn Tâm thấy thế cười cười, chỉ biết không có cái kia nữ nhân hội không muốn biết bản thân trượng phu có thể hay không chống lại trụ sắc đẹp mê hoặc, cho dù là thần tiên cũng không ngoại lệ. Đương nhiên rồi, nàng cũng không có gì phôi tâm nhãn, chính là nàng thật minh bạch Dương Thiền tâm, lại không biết này nam nhân là

Phủ có thể giống Dương Thiền đãi hắn đi đối đãi Dương Thiền . Nếu không thể, chỉ sợ nàng sẽ phi thường thất vọng!

"Cô nương, ta cuộc đời này chỉ yêu ta nương tử một người! Mời ngươi buông ra!" Lưu Ngạn Xương cũng không biết Thốn Tâm ý tưởng, vẫn là ở ra sức tránh thoát .

"Ngươi nương tử, ngươi nương tử là sẽ không biết , ngươi yên tâm đi!" Nữ tử nói xong, đem đầu lưỡi vươn, tinh tế liếm bản thân cánh môi, ánh mắt mị hoặc, coi như thập phần khát nước bàn.

"Liền tính nương tử không biết cũng là giống nhau, ta sẽ không làm thực xin lỗi nương tử sự tình, mau thả ta ra!" Lưu Ngạn Xương sắc mặt đỏ lên, bởi vì luôn luôn dùng sức tránh thoát, sắc mặt đều thay đổi.

"Hừ, con mọt sách, rượu mời không uống lại thích uống rượu phạt! Ta đổ muốn nhìn ngươi có phải không phải thật sự sẽ không có lỗi với ngươi nương tử!" Bị lần nữa phất mặt mũi, nữ nhân sắc mặt lạnh lùng, cũng không muốn nhiều lời nhiều lời. Trong tay bạch lăng vũ động, Lưu Ngạn Xương đã bị cột lấy ném tới trên giường, lưu ngạn

Xương nhất tiếng kêu đau đớn, lại mấu chốt khớp hàm, không muốn để cho trước mắt yêu quái thấp nhìn, chính là trong lòng lo lắng bản thân giờ phút này chỉ sợ chạy trời không khỏi nắng , thật vất vả có thể cùng nương tử gần nhau ở cùng nhau, hiện tại lại muốn chết sao

Thấy hắn bộ này bộ dáng, nữ nhân ngược lại là nở nụ cười, còn cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua loại này nam nhân, buổi tối định muốn hảo hảo nhấm nháp vừa lật mới là. Nghĩ như thế, khi thân mà lên, còn tưởng muốn đùa giỡn đùa giỡn này nam nhân, lại đột nhiên bị một thanh âm đánh gãy , "A, ngươi đây là tưởng bá

Vương cứng rắn thượng công a! Đáng tiếc nhân gia đối với ngươi không có hứng thú a, làm sao bây giờ đâu?"

Nữ nhân xoay người nhìn lại, đã thấy nhất hoàng nhất bạch hai cái mĩ mạo nữ tử chính đứng ở cửa khẩu, mở miệng đúng là kia bạch y nữ tử. Cảm thấy cảnh giác, "Các ngươi là loại người nào "

"Tướng công, ngươi không sao chứ! Còn tốt lắm!" Dương Thiền gặp Lưu Ngạn Xương bị trói ném ở trên giường, cảm thấy khổ sở, cũng không quản nàng kia , trước đem tướng công cứu lại nói.

"Lời này hẳn là ta hỏi ngươi đi! Ngươi là cái gì yêu quái đâu?" Thốn Tâm cảm thán nữ yêu lá gan ghê gớm thật, cư nhiên dám cùng tam thánh mẫu thưởng nam nhân, rất giỏi a! Lại thiện lương nữ tử, cũng sẽ không thể dung cho bản thân tướng công bị yêu quái bắt lấy, làm đồ ăn, này yêu quái đến

Để là nghĩ như thế nào , cư nhiên động thủ động đến Lưu Ngạn Xương thân lên rồi! Xem ở hắn coi như vì Dương Thiền thủ thân như ngọc phân thượng, thế nào giọt cũng không thể buông tha này yêu quái , không chừng hại không ít nam nhân.

"Ngươi lại là người phương nào" bị người phá hủy chuyện tốt, nữ yêu trong lòng phẫn nộ, cũng không dám ra tay trước, này hai nữ nhân đều không biết là cái gì lai lịch, thả pháp lực cao cường, bản thân không phải là đối thủ của các nàng.

"Ta là Tây Hải Ngao Thốn Tâm, nàng là tam thánh mẫu!" Tam thánh mẫu danh hào tam giới lại có ai chẳng biết, ôn nhu thiện lương, thủ nhất phương dân chúng an nguy, còn có một ca ca là lừng lẫy có tiếng tư pháp thiên thần. Thốn Tâm rất hư tâm xem nữ yêu hoa dung thất sắc bộ dáng, trong lòng thập phần cao

Hưng.

"Hừ, ngươi thiếu đắc ý, lần này là ta không hay ho mà thôi, lần sau liền không nhất định ." Nói xong liền hóa thành một cái dây mây, đã nghĩ theo cửa sổ đào tẩu.

"Còn tưởng trốn sao" Dương Thiền vung tay lên, cửa sổ nháy mắt liền phá hỏng .

"Ta biết sai lầm rồi, ta không nên hại nhân, van cầu các ngươi buông tha ta đi!" Nữ yêu đột nhiên quỳ xuống đến, đối hai người dập đầu, nước mắt xoát xoát liền đến rơi xuống , "Ta kỳ thực cũng không nghĩ tới, là bọn hắn bức của ta, không là ta nguyện ý !"

Nghe được nàng nói như vậy, Dương Thiền trong lòng có chút do dự, như cô gái này yêu không phải thật tâm hại nhân, kia muốn hay không buông tha nàng, làm cho nàng sửa ác hướng về phía trước đâu

Gặp Dương Thiền do dự , nữ yêu đáy mắt hiện lên đắc ý tươi cười, trên mặt vẫn là mang theo kia phó sám hối biểu cảm, xứng thượng kia trương điềm đạm đáng yêu mặt, quả thật có thể làm cho người ta lòng sinh đồng tình.

"Thốn Tâm, làm sao ngươi xem "

"Ta không biết nàng hay không thật sự chịu nhân uy hiếp, chính là, nàng khẳng định không thôi đối với ngươi tướng công hạ qua tay, về phần những người đó có thể hay không vận may bị người cứu giúp, vậy không được biết rồi! Đã biết hối hận , kia vì bản thân làm quá sự tình trả giá đại giới cũng là hẳn là

Không phải sao mượn mạng của ngươi đến đổi như thế nào!" Thốn Tâm lãnh đạm xem nữ yêu, đối nàng phẫn nộ ánh mắt lơ đễnh. Nàng tuy rằng thích thưởng thức soái ca mỹ nữ, nhưng là không có nghĩa là nàng hội đối người như thế thương hương tiếc ngọc, tưởng cầu người liền cầu sai đối tượng .

"Ta đã biết đến rồi sai lầm rồi, vì sao còn muốn ngoan tâm như vậy muốn mạng của ta đâu làm sao ngươi ác độc như vậy?" Gặp Thốn Tâm nói như vậy, nữ yêu trong lòng hận cực, đối Thốn Tâm cũng liền không khách khí đứng lên.

"Ngươi cảm thấy sát hại một người về sau xin lỗi là được rồi sao ta đây giết ngươi, lại hướng ngươi xin lỗi, ngươi tha thứ ta được không được a?" Thốn Tâm hết chỗ nói rồi, cũng không biết cô gái này từ đâu đến loại này ý tưởng.

Nữ yêu gặp Thốn Tâm không chịu nàng mê hoặc, ngược lại đáng thương hề hề xem Dương Thiền, "Ta thật sự biết sai lầm rồi, không cần giết ta được không được! Ngươi không là thiện lương nhất tam thánh mẫu sao? Thả ta tốt sao?"

Thấy thế, Dương Thiền ngược lại kiên định trong lòng ý tưởng, Thốn Tâm nói rất đúng, lãnh đạm xem nàng, "Tự làm bậy không thể sống, nếu là ngươi một lòng hướng thiện còn có thể thả ngươi sinh lộ, ngươi lại chỉ nghĩ đến này đó bàng môn tả đạo đến tăng trưởng công lực."

Nữ yêu trong lòng biết các nàng tuyệt đối sẽ không bỏ qua bản thân , cũng không nói nhiều, trực tiếp hướng ra cửa phòng tranh thủ một đường sinh cơ.

"Sớm biết ngươi không nín được !" Thốn Tâm cười đắc ý, cũng không ngăn trở nàng, ngược lại nhường ra vị trí, ở nữ yêu kinh sững sờ trong ánh mắt niệm khởi chú ngữ, nguyên bản trống không một vật ngoài cửa phòng đột nhiên hiện ra ra một cái vĩ đại màu trắng gói to. Cho nên nữ yêu hùng hổ lao ra

Đi, kỳ thực là vọt tới Thốn Tâm khóa yêu trong túi sao thấy thế, Dương Thiền bật cười, mới biết được vì sao vừa mới Thốn Tâm muốn một người ở cửa đảo cổ mấy thứ này, xem ra quả thật là rất hữu dụng !

"Phóng ta đi ra ngoài, ngươi cái cô gái này! Ngươi thật sự là rất ti tiện , cư nhiên dùng loại này thủ đoạn!" Nữ yêu mau khí khóc có hay không, bản thân vốn là tưởng lao ra một con đường sống, kết quả cũng là tự tìm tử lộ.

"Ta vui, ngươi quản sao "

"Ngươi thật sự là rất ngoan độc , ngươi phóng ta đi ra ngoài, ta muốn cùng ngươi một chọi một đánh, ngươi có dám hay không" nữ yêu thái độ cao ngạo, phảng phất thập phần khinh thường cùng Thốn Tâm động thủ, kì thực là muốn kích khởi Thốn Tâm lửa giận, phóng nàng xuất ra hai người quyết đấu, như vậy nàng là có thể mượn cơ hội này trốn

Chạy.

"Ngượng ngùng a, ta không dám , ngươi liền thành thật ở bên trong mang theo đi!" Làm nàng là ngốc tử a, còn phóng nàng xuất ra quyết đấu, cấp bản thân tìm phiền toái.

Nữ yêu khí cấp, nàng làm sao có thể như vậy không ấn lẽ thường ra bài đâu, chỉ có thể la to : "Phóng ta đi ra ngoài a! Mau phóng ta đi ra ngoài!"

"Thật sự là rất ầm ĩ , ngươi vẫn là yên tĩnh một lát đi." Thật sự chịu không nổi kia yêu quái oa táo, Thốn Tâm nhéo cái pháp quyết, chỉ một thoáng liền yên tĩnh xuống dưới.

"Nương tử, thực xin lỗi, cho ngươi lo lắng !" Vừa muốn nhường nương tử vì bản thân quan tâm, Lưu Ngạn Xương trong lòng thập phần áy náy.

"Nói cái gì đâu, chúng ta là người một nhà a!" Đang nhìn đến tướng công đối bản thân thật tình sau, Dương Thiền trong lòng cảm thấy càng thêm thương hắn , chỉ muốn cho tướng công buông loại này ý tưởng, nàng biết tướng công đã vì nàng gánh vác rất nhiều, không muốn để cho hắn khó xử bản thân !

"Tốt lắm, muốn ngọt ngào cũng chờ trở về lại ngọt ngào a! Đi trước đi!" Xem bọn hắn chàng chàng thiếp thiếp , Thốn Tâm tỏ vẻ muốn tẩy ánh mắt , mau lượng hạt của nàng mắt .

Nghe được Thốn Tâm lời nói, hai người đều có chút ngượng ngùng, nhìn nhau cười.

"Ta trước cấp lí đại ca để lại một phong thư, miễn cho tỉnh lại không thấy ta lo lắng!" Khi nói chuyện, đã hạ bút viết , rất nhanh sẽ viết xong , đặt lên bàn.

"Nương tử, chúng ta đi thôi!"

"Ân "

Nghe không kiên nhẫn Thốn Tâm dẫn đầu đi rồi, Dương Thiền vợ chồng thấy thế cười, cũng đuổi kịp .

Trở về cực nhanh, bất quá một khắc chung cũng đã đứng ở cửa nhà , chờ đợi như trước Tiểu Ngọc xem thấy bọn họ khả tính yên tâm , mấy người vào đình viện, chỉ thấy trầm hương đám người cũng đã ở .

"Tam muội, không có chuyện gì đi" thông qua Tiểu Ngọc, Dương Tiển đã biết đến rồi bởi vì Dương Thiền lo lắng Lưu Ngạn Xương mới xuất môn , thấy bọn họ vô sự, trong lòng cũng yên tâm , hắn đối tam muội vẫn là thật yên tâm .

"Vô sự, lần này còn nhiều hơn tạ Thốn Tâm !"

"Không cần khách khí , việc rất nhỏ mà thôi!" Thốn Tâm không có nhiều lời vừa mới chuyện đã xảy ra, vẫn là thật cố Lưu Ngạn Xương tâm lý , nếu như bị đại gia biết bản thân kém chút bị một cái yêu quái bá vương cứng rắn thượng đưa ra giải quyết chung, chỉ sợ muốn buồn bực hồi lâu .

"Ta đói bụng, có hay không ăn a" thế nào gần nhất bản thân chỉ nhớ thương ăn đâu bản thân có như vậy thích ăn sao Thốn Tâm âm thầm ghét bỏ hạ bản thân, rất nhanh lại để qua sau đầu , điền đầy bụng mới là quan trọng nhất.

"Đã mọi người đều ở tại, không bằng tiếp tục buổi chiều thiêu nướng?" Tiểu Ngọc nhớ mãi không quên lần trước thiêu nướng, hơn nữa nàng buổi chiều còn chuẩn bị rất nhiều đâu, tự nhiên không nghĩ buông tha cho này cực tốt thời cơ .

"Cũng tốt, các ngươi cảm thấy đâu" trầm hương vội vàng đáp, dù sao hắn là ăn cái gì đều được .

"Hiện tại không là rất muốn ăn , không bằng chúng ta ăn uyên ương nồi đi!" Vẫn là rất muốn ăn lẩu , hơn nữa đại gia cùng nhau ăn mới có cảm giác thôi!

"Kia là cái gì "

"Ăn ngon sao?"

"Cũng tốt!"

Kết quả là, bữa tối liền quyết định như vậy, xét thấy buổi chiều Tiểu Ngọc đã đem đồ ăn đều sửa sang lại không sai biệt lắm , chỉ kém canh để cùng nồi . Thốn Tâm đem Tiểu Ngọc bọn họ phái đi chuẩn bị canh để, Na Tra đi chuẩn bị rượu, bản thân còn lại là đi cân nhắc nồi , chỉ có Dương Tiển giống cái đại gia dường như

Tọa ở đàng kia, còn nhàn nhạt mỉm cười, phe phẩy của hắn quạt xếp, xem Thốn Tâm một trận buồn bực, âm thầm hận bị mĩ □□ hoặc bản thân, rõ ràng đưa lưng về phía hắn ép buộc lẩu, tỉnh chịu hắn ảnh hưởng.

, đệ 22 chương

Chương 24

Cảm giác làm thần tiên thật sự là không sai a, ít nhất còn có thể như vậy hưởng thụ cuộc sống. Nghĩ như thế, càng thêm có hưng trí đùa nghịch mấy thứ này , hoàn hảo có pháp thuật ở a, bằng không thật sự là khó xử nàng , giống như ở chỗ này bản thân tối thường xuyên can sự tình chính là ăn a! Thốn Tâm cuồng

Lưu hãn .

"Đồ ăn đã chuẩn bị tốt , nồi chuẩn bị tốt sao "

"Nồi cũng tốt , bất quá chúng ta ở nơi nào ăn đâu?" Thốn Tâm xem ra xem buồng trong lại nhìn xem bên ngoài sân, trong lòng càng thêm hướng vào ở trong đình viện, ánh trăng tự nhiên, đặc biệt có cảm giác, "Không bằng ngay tại sân trên bàn đá thế nào "

"Cũng không sai!"

Đem bản thân đùa nghịch hồi lâu uyên ương phóng hảo, đem chuẩn bị tốt rau dưa cùng nấu tốt thịt loại phóng ở một bên khác một cái bàn thượng, đem hầm tốt lão canh gà ngã vào trong nồi, chờ canh sôi trào sẽ đem nấm hương, cải trắng chờ để vào.

"Thoạt nhìn thật không sai a!"

"Bên này là lạt , bên kia là canh suông! Có thể cung bản thân lựa chọn nga, hiện tại trước không ăn, chờ này nọ chín lại ăn!"

"Tò mò đặc phương thức a! Nhất định tốt lắm ăn!" Na Tra kích động nói xong, phấn nộn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn nổi lên một tia hồng, thoạt nhìn càng thêm đáng yêu , chọc Thốn Tâm nhịn không được lại đem dấu tay đến Na Tra trên mặt xoa bóp, "Tiểu Na Tra, ngươi thật đáng yêu!"

"Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ!" Rất thẹn thùng a, Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ thế nào như vậy nhiệt tình a! Đều nhanh không chống đỡ nổi !

"Thốn Tâm, đừng ở niết mặt hắn , hảo hảo ăn cơm!" Dương Tiển kéo qua Thốn Tâm chung quanh tác quái thủ, ấn hồi trên chỗ ngồi.

"Được rồi, nhanh chút ăn đi." Tự giác sờ đủ Thốn Tâm ngoan ngoãn làm tốt, cầm lấy chiếc đũa đem nấm hương múc, ăn cảm thấy mỹ mãn.

"Ăn ngon thật!"

"Ừ ừ, nhanh chút ăn!" Kỳ lạ nhập thực phương thức hơn nữa mĩ vị đồ ăn, triệt để chinh phục bọn họ khẩu thực chi dục, về sau đại gia là có thể thường xuyên ăn, thật phương tiện lại ăn ngon.

"Đúng rồi, các ngươi không là ở thiên đình vội sao thế nào lại đã trở lại?"

"Cách bàn đào hội còn có mấy cái canh giờ đâu, đổi lại nhân gian cũng có hảo mấy tháng, không nghĩ ở trên trời đãi dài như vậy thời gian, đã rơi xuống, dù sao cũng không nhu chúng ta làm cái gì, đều có cung nga đến làm." Dương Tiển nhàn nhạt giải thích nói.

"Như vậy a, cũng là, ngươi nhưng là thờ ơ đãi ở trên trời, trầm hương lại không được , còn có Tiểu Ngọc đang đợi hắn đâu! Đương nhiên còn có Dương Thiền bọn họ cũng sẽ tưởng của hắn!"

Nghe được Thốn Tâm nói như vậy, Dương Tiển có chút buồn bực , "Chẳng lẽ Dương Tiển đãi ở trên trời liền thờ ơ sao "

"Không là a, ngươi đương nhiên có thể ở thế gian , của ta ý tứ là ngươi ở trên trời nhiều đãi một hồi thờ ơ, chính là trầm hương lời nói hay là muốn lo lắng một chút ở thế gian chờ hắn Tiểu Ngọc a. Ngươi ở trên trời mới quá một hồi, nhân gian liền có thể có thể mười ngày nửa tháng , kia đối nhân gia không là

Thật không công bằng sao? Yếu nhân gia chờ hắn lâu như vậy, đúng không, Dương Thiền!"

"Thốn Tâm nói cũng có đạo lý, trầm hương, về sau ngươi muốn thay Tiểu Ngọc suy nghĩ, không thể như vậy tùy ý ." Dương Thiền đương nhiên thật minh bạch Thốn Tâm theo như lời , có khi chờ đợi thời gian sẽ làm nhân lâm vào điên cuồng .

"Cám ơn nương!" Tiểu Ngọc cảm thấy cảm động, hướng Dương Thiền ấm áp cười.

"Thật sự là thứ nhất hảo bà bà a!" Thốn Tâm thật tình cảm thấy Dương Thiền đối Tiểu Ngọc thật tốt, nếu về sau của nàng bà bà cũng tốt như vậy thì tốt rồi, tuy rằng này vẫn là không ảnh sự tình, "Đến, cho ngươi giáp cái nấm hương, ăn nhiều một điểm!"

"Tốt" tuy rằng Thốn Tâm nói bà bà là ý gì Dương Thiền cũng không rõ lắm, nhưng là cảm thấy hẳn là khích lệ lời của nàng, hẳn là nói nàng đối Tiểu Ngọc tốt lắm đi.

"Đúng rồi, các ngươi đến bất cứ lúc nào cũng sẽ đi tham gia bàn đào hội, kia cái kia bàn đào có thể đóng gói mang đi sao nếu không đi lời nói?" Nói đến cùng, nàng vẫn là tưởng nếm thử hương vị, nhìn xem có cái gì không công hiệu.

"Ngươi không là cũng phải đi sao? Vì sao hội hỏi vấn đề này?" Dương Tiển kỳ quái hỏi, hắn đổ không biết là bàn đào có bao nhiêu ăn ngon, chính là so với bình thường quả đào ăn ngon chút thôi, càng nhiều hơn chính là đại gia vì tôn sùng Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu mà nói quá khen ngợi chi từ thôi.

"Ta không nghĩ đi a! Hẳn là có thể không đi đi?"

"Phàm là có phẩm chất thần tiên đều phải trình diện, tứ hải Long Vương cũng ở danh sách phía trên, chỉ sợ ngươi cũng là muốn cùng đi trước ."

"Nhưng là ta khả năng không rảnh đi a, tham gia bàn đào hội khẳng định muốn một ít thời gian , đổi lại nhân gian thời gian, chỉ sợ hoa cúc đồ ăn đều phải mát , ta nhưng là đáp ứng người khác, không thể lật lọng !" Không đến giúp vội lời nói, thế nào không làm thất vọng Chu Gia Trạch tên kia a, nhân

Gia nhưng là cầu xin nàng hỗ trợ .

Dương Tiển đột nhiên dâng lên một tia dự cảm bất hảo, "Ngươi muốn đi làm cái gì?"

"Phía trước lúc đi không là đáp ứng thương tốt lắm sau đi định Vương phủ giúp Chu Gia Trạch một cái vội sao hiện tại ta đã không có việc gì , đương nhiên muốn đi thực hiện yêu cầu của hắn , chỉ là sợ thời gian không đủ , nếu chờ tham gia hoàn bàn đào hội lời nói, thời gian đều đi qua một năm rưỡi tái ,

Thế nào không làm thất vọng nhân gia a!"

Dương Tiển chỉ biết không có chuyện gì tốt tình, lại hỏi: "Vậy ngươi đáp ứng hắn cái gì yêu cầu ?"

"Đây là bí mật, không thể nói cho người khác biết ."

"..." Dương Tiển không nói gì, nội tâm càng là mơ hồ có chút buồn bực, "Dù sao bản thân làm theo khả năng, nếu làm không được lời nói cũng không cần miễn cưỡng bản thân!"

"Yên tâm đi, ta biết đến!" Thốn Tâm hào sảng cầm lấy chén rượu, nói: "Ngày mai ta liền xuất phát, đại gia cùng nhau chúc ta tâm tưởng sự thành a! Cụng ly!"

Ào ào nâng chén nói: "Chúc ngươi tâm tưởng sự thành! Cụng ly!"

Bóng đêm dần dần dày, che lại nhất viện tiếng nói tiếng cười, dần dần an tĩnh lại .

Đợi cho ngày thứ hai buổi sáng, mọi người đều có chút khởi chậm, bởi vì hôm qua đại gia bởi vì ăn rất tận hứng , đều trễ ngủ, buổi sáng tự nhiên cũng liền khởi chậm.

"Đại gia tái kiến , ta đi trước!" Ăn qua điểm tâm sau, tự giác năng lượng tràn đầy Thốn Tâm hướng đại gia nói lời từ biệt.

"Trên đường cẩn thận a!"

"Yên tâm đi, ta sẽ , tái kiến !" Xoay người tiêu sái tiêu sái , lại sau khi nghe được mặt Dương Tiển tiếng nói chuyện, nhất thời lại dừng lại, xoay người đã thấy Dương Tiển Na Tra đang ở hướng Dương Thiền bọn họ nói lời từ biệt, "Tam muội, chúng ta cũng đi rồi, ngày khác lại tụ!"

"Nhị ca cũng nhiều cẩn thận, Na Tra lần sau lại đến a!" Dương Thiền đám người mặt mang mỉm cười, coi như một điểm đều không ngoài ý muốn bọn họ hôm nay phải rời khỏi dường như.

"Tốt, tam tỷ, đợi cho Na Tra có rảnh khi nhất định thường đến ngồi một lát."

"Chờ một chút, các ngươi hai cái là muốn đi đâu a" Thốn Tâm hỏi, thế nào đêm qua cũng chưa thấy bọn họ nói muốn đi đâu

"Chúng ta muốn cùng ngươi cùng đi a!" Na Tra đắc ý cười, hiển nhiên là cùng trầm hương đám người nói qua việc này , duy độc không từng nói cho Thốn Tâm.

"Các ngươi đi theo ta cạn thôi a chẳng lẽ không có chuyện làm sao?" Bên cạnh đi theo bọn họ nhiều kỳ quái a, tuy rằng an toàn thượng là rất có bảo đảm , nhưng là không biết có phải hay không gây trở ngại đến của nàng kế hoạch a.

"Không có a, dù sao rời đi bàn đào hội còn có một chút thời gian, không bằng đi theo ngươi cùng nhau ở nhân gian chơi đùa cũng không sai a, Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ, chẳng lẽ ngươi không nghĩ ta cùng ngươi cùng nhau sao" biết Thốn Tâm đặc biệt manh tự bản thân khuôn mặt, Na Tra chu cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, lôi kéo Thốn Tâm cánh tay tát

Kiều , trực tiếp giây giết Thốn Tâm.

Thốn Tâm ôm ngực, cảm thán Na Tra trưởng thật sự là manh manh , tát khởi kiều đến làm cho nàng đều vô chống đỡ lực , quyết đoán đầu hàng , "Được rồi, ngươi đi theo còn chưa tính, Dương Tiển ngươi đi theo cùng đi làm chi a ngươi không vội sao?"

"Hiện tại tam giới đều tương đối bình tĩnh, không cần Dương Tiển nhiều lo lắng, đã Na Tra huynh đệ tưởng muốn nơi nơi đi một chút, Dương Tiển tự nhiên tưởng cùng nhau nhiều nhìn xem người này gian, như ngộ tác loạn nhân gian yêu quái, Dương Tiển cũng khả hàng yêu trừ ma!"

". . . . . Được rồi! Vậy ngươi nhóm liền cùng nhau đi!" Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ , coi như nhiều hai cái bạn , cũng không sai, nói không chừng còn có thể có giúp thời điểm bận rộn.

Dương Tiển cùng Na Tra liếc nhau, hết thảy không cần nói."Chúng ta đây đi !" Hướng các nàng khoát tay, bốn người đáp mây bay mà đi .

"Trầm hương, ngươi nói cậu quải nhiều như vậy vòng luẩn quẩn đã nghĩ cùng Thốn Tâm cùng đi, vì cái gì nha lại không thích nhân gia, kia đây là muốn làm thôi a?" Tiểu Ngọc không hiểu, đêm qua còn thừa dịp Thốn Tâm không ở thời điểm, cùng đại gia nói chuyện này, nhưng là đã không thích

Thốn Tâm, kia hắn làm này đó là làm gì a thấy thế nào đều là tưởng cùng người ta ngốc ở cùng nhau a?

"Ta cũng không biết, dù sao cậu luôn có của hắn nguyên nhân , chúng ta phối hợp là được!" Trầm hương ôm kiều thê an ủi, hiện tại hắn thường xuyên cùng với Dương Tiển, thật sâu bội phục bản thân cậu, sớm không có phía trước thành kiến, đối Dương Tiển lời nói cũng là rất tin không nghi ngờ

.

"Được rồi, nếu Thốn Tâm có thể cùng cậu ở cùng nhau thì tốt rồi!" So lên cao quý hào phóng hằng nga, Tiểu Ngọc càng thêm thích cái kia hoạt bát hay thay đổi Thốn Tâm, cảm giác ngốc ở cùng nhau đều thoải mái tự tại, nhưng lại đặc biệt dễ dàng chịu dẫn dắt.

"Nhưng là cậu thích hằng nga dì a, hay là muốn xem hắn ý nghĩ của chính mình !"

"Hừ, có đôi khi cảm thấy cậu thực không ánh mắt!" Nghe được trầm hương nói như vậy, Tiểu Ngọc trong lòng có chút thay Thốn Tâm không đáng giá .

"Tốt lắm, này là bọn họ sự tình, cấp chính bọn họ giải quyết thì tốt rồi, nhiều ngày như vậy không cùng ngươi , ngươi tưởng đi nơi nào ngoạn sao" trầm hương vội vàng nói sang chuyện khác, hắn cũng không muốn nhường Tiểu Ngọc vì việc này hướng hắn tức giận đâu.

"Ân, chúng ta đi trấn trên nhìn xem có cái gì không hảo ngoạn đi!"

Gặp hai cái miệng nhỏ tử lại hoan vui vẻ nhạc dắt tay đi chơi , Dương Thiền vợ chồng hai người nhìn nhau cười, chậm rãi đi trở về, ngồi ở đình viện trong đình, nàng đánh đàn, hắn ở một bên chấp bút đỏ xanh, gió nhẹ nhẹ phẩy, hoa đào lã chã, năm tháng tĩnh hảo!

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: đại gia muốn xem vẫn là rất thích lời nói, liền nhiều hơn chú ý ! Cám ơn !

Generated By QuickTranslator


	10. Bảo liên đăng chi biệt hậu trọng lai - 2

Chương 25

Thanh u biệt trang bốn phía, cổ thụ che trời, sống lâu lên lão làng, tường đỏ hoàng ngõa, khí thế bất phàm. Kim hoàng sắc ngói lưu ly dưới ánh mặt trời lóng lánh chói mắt quang mang. Chính hồng sơn son đại môn đỉnh đầu huyền màu đen tơ vàng lim tấm biển, mặt trên rồng bay phượng múa đề bốn chữ to "

Định nguyên sơn trang" . Giờ phút này đoàn người chính đứng ở sơn trang cửa, tinh tế đánh giá này trang viên, "Lần trước đi vội vàng, đều không có hảo hảo xem qua này sơn trang, hiện tại xem ra thật sự là không sai a! Là ta thích loại hình!" Xem này cây xanh vờn quanh xinh đẹp cảnh sắc, Thốn Tâm thật

Là vừa lòng.

"Ta Dương gia đại trạch cũng không kém a!" Về phần nhìn đến một cái xinh đẹp phòng ở cứ như vậy sao Dương Tiển trong lòng có chút bất bình hành !

"Ta chỉ là luận thế gian phòng ở thôi a, nhà ngươi quả thật không sai, nhưng cũng không phải nhà của ta a!" Thốn Tâm không thấy hắn, mà là ở cửa rất có lễ phép gõ cửa, dù sao hiện tại không là lần trước khẩn cấp tình huống, hiện tại nên có lễ phép thời điểm hay là muốn .

Bị Thốn Tâm độc miệng đả kích đến Dương Tiển yên lặng lui về phía sau một bước, những lời này nói thực đau a! Đã không là nhà nàng , cũng đúng, bọn họ sớm không là vợ chồng , kia đương nhiên không là nhà nàng !

Thốn Tâm hoàn toàn không ý thức được bản thân trong lúc vô ý một câu nói, nhường Dương Tiển trái tim nhỏ bị thương, mà là đứng ở cửa tiền chờ đợi người tới.

"Nhĩ hảo, thỉnh hỏi các ngươi là" xuất ra thị vệ nghi hoặc xem bốn người.

"Làm phiền thông truyền Vương gia, Tây Hải Ngao Thốn Tâm cầu kiến!"

"Thỉnh chư vị chờ!" Thị vệ rất có lễ phép nói xong, liền đóng cửa lại . Lẳng lặng chờ đợi vài phút sau, liền nghe thấy một trận dồn dập tiếng bước chân truyền đến, còn mang theo vài câu nghe không rõ ràng báo cho thanh, chỉ một thoáng, môn đã bị mở ra , một trương xinh đẹp thiên tiên mặt liền

Toát ra đến đây.

"Thốn Tâm cô nương, rốt cục đợi đến ngươi đã đến rồi!" Chu Gia Trạch cười rực rỡ, xem bên cạnh thị vệ ngạc nhiên không thôi, còn cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua Vương gia như vậy nhiệt tình đối đãi quá cái nào nữ nhân đâu hay là Vương gia là tốt sự gần ? Này thật đúng là đại hỷ sự a! Nghĩ như thế,

Một bên thị vệ cũng cười dung rực rỡ đứng lên!

"Đúng vậy, ta sau khi thương thế lành đã tới rồi, tình huống thế nào !"

"Còn tại đoán trước trung, vẫn là cần Thốn Tâm cô nương hỗ trợ a!" Như vậy hắn là có thể sớm ngày ôm mỹ nhân về .

"Khách khí , bất quá hay là muốn làm chúng ta đi vào trước a, không vội này nhất thời !" Nàng cũng không muốn luôn luôn đãi ở cửa tán gẫu a.

"Đó là, dương huynh, lại thấy mặt, còn có này hai vị tiểu huynh đệ." Chu Gia Trạch chỉ là Na Tra cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển, Na Tra là thật xem chính là đứa nhỏ bộ dáng, về phần Hao Thiên Khuyển chính là thân thể trưởng thành, đầu óc không lớn lên, cho nên hai cái đều xưng tiểu huynh đệ. Đương nhiên rồi

, này con là Thốn Tâm bản thân ở trong đầu não bổ là được.

"Ân "

Mấy người cùng tiến vào trang trung, đưa bọn họ đều an bày ở một cái trong viện tử, sai người đem nước trà dâng sau, mấy người an vị ở trong đại sảnh nói chuyện phiếm đứng lên.

"Các ngươi đến đúng là thời điểm đâu, quá hai ngày chính là hoa đăng chương , sở có người đều sẽ ở trong sông phóng hoa đăng, còn có thể tìm kiếm mỹ mãn nhân duyên, ở trên đường cũng phi thường náo nhiệt."

"Khéo như vậy a! Ta đây nhất định phải đi ! Các ngươi muốn hay không đi a" nghe cũng rất có cảm giác, Thốn Tâm cảm thấy bản thân có chút hưng phấn , tuy rằng chưa từng quên bản thân ước nguyện ban đầu là cái gì, nhưng là cũng có thể thuận đường đi chơi ngoạn a!

"Đương nhiên muốn đi , Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ đi nơi nào, ta liền đi nơi nào!" Na Tra thật tích cực nói xong, hắn vốn chính là tưởng đi theo Thốn Tâm bên người đùa, đương nhiên sẽ không bỏ qua .

"Dương Tiển, ngươi muốn đi sao nói không chừng còn có thể nhìn đến người mình thích đâu, đương nhiên không nhất định là hằng nga nga, bất quá cũng có thể đi nhìn xem a, ngươi đi sao?"

"Khó được nhân gian giống như này náo nhiệt ngày hội, Dương Tiển cũng tưởng ra đi xem có cái gì chuyện thú vị!"

"Vậy là tốt rồi, nói không chừng còn có thể có kỳ ngộ nga! Hao Thiên Khuyển, đặc biệt ngươi a, trưởng như vậy già đi, cũng nên tìm cái bạn nhi !" Thốn Tâm chế nhạo nói, vừa lòng xem Hao Thiên Khuyển mặt đỏ rực bộ dáng, còn không quên hướng Dương Tiển cáo trạng, "Chủ nhân, nàng lại đang nói ta !

" ngươi nhanh chút hỗ trợ nói nàng a.

Dương Tiển bị Thốn Tâm lời nói đậu nở nụ cười, xem Hao Thiên Khuyển một mặt ngượng ngùng bộ dáng, trong lòng cũng cảm thấy thú vị, "Hao Thiên Khuyển, nếu là gặp được thích nữ tử, khả muốn nói cho ta nga, ta chắc chắn thay ngươi làm chủ !"

Gặp Dương Tiển phối hợp như vậy, Thốn Tâm ôm bụng cười cười to, xem Hao Thiên Khuyển đều phải thẹn quá thành giận , "Ta không để ý các ngươi!" Nói xong, trái lại tự chạy đi , một viên manh xuẩn thiếu nam tâm bị kích phát rồi.

"Ha ha, Hao Thiên Khuyển đây là ở thẹn thùng sao thực có ý tứ!" Thốn Tâm khả thật không ngờ rất chuyện phức tạp tình đi lên, chính là xem Hao Thiên Khuyển biểu cảm đặc biệt thú vị, bản thân trong lòng cũng cảm thấy nhạc a là được.

"Ngươi không cần luôn khi dễ hắn , hắn đầu óc tương đối sẽ không chuyển biến !"

"Ta nào có khi dễ hắn a, ta là ở thay hắn lo lắng thôi, thần tiên ngày là rất dài , chẳng lẽ khiến cho hắn luôn luôn đi theo ngươi sao cũng có thể cho hắn một điểm tự do , đương nhiên, hắn chỉ thích đi theo ngươi cũng có khả năng, vậy ngươi nhóm cũng có thể cùng nhau kết nhóm quá a!"

Này cũng không phải là nàng phôi tâm nhãn a, do nhớ lúc trước xem tivi thời điểm, còn vì giữa bọn họ tình nghĩa cảm động không được đâu, đặc biệt Dương Tiển pháp lực mất hết, ở thế gian nhận hết vũ nhục thời điểm, Hao Thiên Khuyển vì cho hắn tìm ăn còn bị bị đánh một trận một chút. Lúc đó thấy đến một màn như vậy

Thời điểm, trong lòng nàng một điểm đều không có người xấu được đến báo ứng khoái cảm, trong lòng còn mơ hồ chua xót, coi như một điểm đều không hy vọng Dương Tiển nhận đến như vậy thương hại.

Dương Tiển không nói gì, "Ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều quá, Hao Thiên Khuyển nếu là có bản thân tưởng làm việc, ta tuyệt sẽ không can thiệp của hắn!" Nếu là Hao Thiên Khuyển thật sự có người mình thích, hắn cao hứng còn không kịp đâu, ở trong lòng hắn, Hao Thiên Khuyển liền là của chính mình huynh đệ, bản thân thân nhân

!

"Ta liền là như vậy vừa nói, góc cái gì thực thôi!" Chính là tùy tiện khai đùa a, như vậy tích cực, còn có thể hay không ở cùng nhau khoái trá chơi đùa .

"Ha ha, Thốn Tâm cùng dương huynh cảm tình thật tốt!" Một bên Chu Gia Trạch vội vàng đánh cái ha ha, giảm bớt không khí, bất quá ở trong lòng hắn cảm giác hai người quả thật cảm tình rất tốt bộ dáng.

"Ngươi ánh mắt thực không tốt a!" Nghĩ đến hai người trong kế hoạch bước đầu tiên, muốn nhường nhân cảm thấy bọn họ cảm tình tốt lắm, thật ái muội. Thốn Tâm rõ ràng an vị ở hắn bên cạnh, bắt đầu diễn , "Chu đại ca, ngày mai có thể hay không mang ta đi này phụ cận đi dạo a! Lần trước đều không có hảo hảo

Dạo quá, hơn nữa này phụ cận còn giống như có ôn tuyền là đi!" Dùng sức trong nháy mắt ý bảo, Chu Gia Trạch hiểu ý, gật đầu nói: "Đúng vậy, này phụ cận có cái phi thường lớn ôn tuyền, ta đem nước suối đều tiến cử ở sơn trang biệt viện trong vòng, các ngươi này sân cũng là có , Thốn Tâm cô nương như

Là thích lời nói, có thể nhiều bong bóng, đối nhân thân thể vẫn là hữu ích ."

"Thật sự a, ta đây liền không khách khí " thật tốt, không dùng ra môn là có thể phao ôn tuyền, Thốn Tâm cũng không phải là giả vui vẻ, mà là thật sự thật cao hứng, phi thường hào sảng nói xong, "Chu đại ca, ngươi không cần bảo ta Thốn Tâm cô nương , trực tiếp bảo ta Thốn Tâm đi, chúng ta đều như vậy

Chín, không cần như vậy câu nệ !"

"Hảo, Thốn Tâm!"

Đợi một bên Na Tra trong lòng cảm giác khó chịu , nhìn nhìn trầm mặc không nói, biểu cảm thanh lãnh nhị ca, nhìn nhìn lại bên cạnh chuyện trò vui vẻ Thốn Tâm cùng Chu Gia Trạch, trong lòng cân bằng khuynh hướng Dương Tiển, đối lập này không biết cái gì thời điểm toát ra đến nam nhân, hắn vẫn là càng

Thích nhị ca, tuyệt không thể nhường Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ bị này nam nhân đoạt đi rồi.

Ỷ vào bản thân gầy teo thân hình, dám đụng đến Thốn Tâm bên cạnh, giơ lên manh manh khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, ngửa đầu hỏi: "Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ, ta cũng muốn cùng đi." Tuyệt không thể làm cho bọn họ một mình ngốc ở cùng nhau.

Thốn Tâm cũng không biết nói Na Tra nội tâm tính toán nhỏ nhặt, nàng chính cao hứng lắm, như vậy bọn họ đều có thể nhìn ra bọn họ cảm tình không bình thường , nói không chừng cái kia ẩn nam nhân sẽ phát giác đến bản thân cảm tình , như vậy còn có thể sớm một chút kết thúc của nàng nhiệm vụ."Tốt, cùng đi càng

Hảo, còn có bạn nhi đâu, Dương Tiển ngươi đi sao "

"Ta liền không theo các ngươi cùng đi , các ngươi ngoạn đi!"

"Được rồi" ngươi không phải là tới đùa sao thế nào hiện tại ngược lại không đi ? Thốn Tâm nghiêng đầu, nghi hoặc xem hắn.

"Ta còn có chuyện, đi trước ." Đứng dậy rời đi, cũng không nhìn bọn hắn liếc mắt một cái, thẳng đi bản thân phòng.

"Na Tra, ngươi nói ngươi nhị ca đây là như thế nào kỳ quái như thế, không phù hợp hắn cao lớn thượng khí chất a?" Nguyên lai còn có thể đùa giỡn tì khí a.

"Nhị ca có thể là thật sự có việc gì, nếu không Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ ngươi đi hỏi hỏi" Na Tra cũng không biết nhị ca như thế nào, nhưng là nhường Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ nhiều quan tâm quan tâm nhị ca cũng là không sai , đáng tiếc Thốn Tâm không lên làm, "Ta liền coi như hết, hắn cũng không có thể giải quyết sự tình chẳng lẽ

Ta còn được không hẳn là không có việc gì , phỏng chừng là muốn hắn người trong lòng, không cần phải xen vào hắn." Thốn Tâm khoát tay, căn bản không nghĩ đến hỏi Dương Tiển vì sao không vui, phỏng chừng là muốn hằng nga , này cũng không phải là nàng có biện pháp , làm bà mối công tác, nàng trước mắt còn không làm tốt thứ nhất đan đâu,

Mới không nghĩ quản Dương Tiển cùng hằng nga về điểm này sự đâu.

Na Tra trong lòng kêu rên, nhị ca a, không là ta không cấp lực a, thật sự là Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ rất cố chấp , khuyên đều khuyên bất động a!

"Vậy ngươi nhóm hôm nay trước hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, chúng ta ngày mai lại đi ngoạn!" Chu Gia Trạch mỉm cười đứng dậy cáo từ, cùng Thốn Tâm trao đổi một cái ngươi biết ta biết ánh mắt.

"Tốt!"

Đợi cho Chu Gia Trạch đi rồi về sau, Na Tra nhìn chằm chằm Thốn Tâm, "Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ, ta thế nào thấy được các ngươi có chút là lạ a có phải không phải có chuyện gì gạt chúng ta a?"

"Không có, tiểu hài tử quản làm như vậy cái gì nha" Thốn Tâm xoa xoa Na Tra tiểu đầu, "Thật sự là yêu hạt quan tâm!"

"Dù sao Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ ngàn vạn không thể thích hắn a, ta không thích hắn!"

"Ngươi còn biết cái gì kêu thích a!"

"Ta đương nhiên biết , dù sao nhớ kỹ, hắn còn không có nhị ca hảo đâu, ngươi không cho thích hắn."

"Ta đã biết, ngươi yên tâm đi." Thốn Tâm trong lòng biết bản thân khẳng định sẽ không thích Chu Gia Trạch , bởi vậy cũng không có nghĩ nhiều đáp đáp lại đến đây, lại quên mặt sau còn muốn diễn trò phối hợp Chu Gia Trạch , tuy rằng tự mình biết nói không là thật sự, nhưng là người khác lại không là như vậy

Cho rằng . Mà Na Tra gặp Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ gật đầu đáp ứng yêu cầu của bản thân , trong lòng biết nàng là cái nói được thì làm được nhân, bởi vậy cũng yên tâm .

Mà về phương diện khác, làm ẩn biết được Thốn Tâm đi đến sơn trang khi, cảm thấy cả người cũng không tốt , này hại sư đệ gặp sắc quên hữu tên lại tới nữa, sư đệ có phải hay không lại đem hắn quên đến sau đầu

"Sư đệ, nghe nói Thốn Tâm cô nương đến đây a?"

Chu Gia Trạch trong lòng buồn cười, trên mặt vẫn là một quyển chính nhanh xem thư, làm bộ như không chút để ý trả lời, "Đúng vậy!"

Ẩn trong lòng càng bất an , "Kia nàng lần này đến là vì cái gì đâu?"

"Các ngươi không là đều thật hi vọng ta có thể tìm cái vương phi sao ta cảm thấy Thốn Tâm sẽ không sai a, hai người có thể hảo hảo ở chung !"

Quả nhiên trong lòng dự cảm trở thành sự thật , ẩn cũng không biết bản thân nên cao hứng đâu hay là nên mất hứng đâu, bản thân luôn luôn không gần nữ sắc sư đệ nguyện ý cùng nữ nhân ở cùng nhau , phải là kiện chuyện tốt mới đúng, nhưng là sư đệ như vậy gặp sắc quên hữu, đến lúc đó nhất định đều không nhớ rõ tự bản thân

Cái sư huynh thôi, thật sự là rất xót xa ! Không công đối hắn tốt !

"Như thế nào sư huynh không vì ta cảm thấy cao hứng sao?" Xem sư huynh kia sắc mặt đổi tới đổi lui bộ dáng, Chu Gia Trạch trong lòng cười trộm, vẫn là biết rõ còn cố hỏi .

"Làm sao có thể, ngươi rốt cục khẳng đón dâu , ta không biết rất cao hứng đâu, nhất định phải nói cho sư phụ cũng làm cho hắn cao hứng cao hứng." Miễn cưỡng làm tốt trong lòng kiến thiết, ẩn cười rất vui vẻ, giống như thật sự là thay sư đệ cao hứng, xem Chu Gia Trạch cảm thấy chướng mắt cực kỳ.

"Còn không nóng nảy, ta còn không có cầu Thốn Tâm đồng ý đâu!"

"Ân, ta tin tưởng sư đệ nhất định có thể ôm mỹ nhân về !" Đến lúc đó khả ngàn vạn đừng quên sư huynh a.

"Yên tâm đi, lần này ta tuyệt đối hội thành công !" Chu Gia Trạch ý vị thâm trường xem hắn, cười bí hiểm, nhường ẩn cảm thấy không hiểu có chút bất an đứng lên.

"Ta đây đi trước luyện võ ! Ngươi hảo hảo cố lên a!"

"Ân" Chu Gia Trạch mỉm cười xem ẩn ra cửa phòng, đợi hắn sau khi rời khỏi đây, mới đạm hạ tươi cười, lúc này đây, hi vọng sẽ không làm cho hắn thất vọng!

, đệ 24 chương

Chương 26

Kinh sư trọng địa hướng tới là náo nhiệt phồn hoa , nhất là mỗi phùng ngày hội khi, trên đường tổng hội trang sức rất xinh đẹp, rất nhiều người đều sẽ ở trên đường lui tới dạo , cùng nhau chia xẻ ngày hội vui vẻ. Nhất là mỗi đến hoa đăng chương, từng nhà còn chờ gả nữ nhi gia nhóm, ở một ngày này đều có thể ở người nhà hoặc thị nữ đi cùng đến sông đào bảo vệ thành phóng hoa đăng, lấy khẩn cầu gặp được tốt đẹp nhân duyên. Cũng có rất nhiều nhân sẽ ở ngày đó đi miếu thờ trung bái nguyệt lão đợi chút. Tóm lại đó là một có thể quang minh chính đại nói chuyện yêu đương ngày lành, hàng năm xuân tâm dập dờn thiếu nữ không biết bao nhiêu, đương nhiên nam sinh hội này ngày hội cũng là rất trọng thị , thường xuyên kết bạn ở cùng nhau, ngâm thi đối nghịch, ngôn hành cử chỉ rất có người khiêm tốn chi phân, để ở gặp được tâm nghi nữ tử khi có thể hấp dẫn đối phương.

"Này cảnh đêm thật xinh đẹp!" Nhìn ở bầu trời chung quanh nở rộ hoa mỹ yên hỏa, sông đào bảo vệ thành thượng kiến trúc đều đèn đỏ treo cao, lui tới con thuyền ở giữa sông xuyên qua, đầu thuyền khi thì là nhẹ nhàng quân tử ngâm thi đối nghịch, khi thì là xinh đẹp đa tài các thiếu nữ ở thuyền trúng đạn cầm, một đám cảnh tượng đều ảnh ngược ở trong nước, cùng trên bờ náo nhiệt ngã tư đường tướng chiếu rọi, có vẻ càng náo nhiệt xinh đẹp.

"Đương nhiên, hàng năm đến giờ phút này đều phi thường náo nhiệt, còn có thể có rất nhiều bởi vậy ngày hội quen biết mà cộng kết liên lí vợ chồng đâu! Cho nên đặc biệt chịu chưa lấy chồng cô nương gia nhóm yêu thích!"

"Thì ra là thế a, kia Vương gia hôm nay khả muốn hảo hảo tìm a, nói không chừng có thể gặp phải đâu!" Thốn Tâm ý có điều chỉ nói, bên cạnh đứng là ẩn còn có Na Tra Dương Tiển bọn họ.

"Thốn Tâm nói đùa, ta đã tìm được, hôm nay muốn tìm nhưng là sư huynh cùng dương huynh đâu!" Chu Gia Trạch nói xong, không chút để ý dắt Thốn Tâm thủ, mười ngón nhanh chụp, không nhìn mọi người kinh sững sờ ánh mắt."Chúng ta đến bên kia đi tọa thuyền đi, sư huynh các ngươi muốn cùng nhau sao" tuy rằng là nói như vậy , nhưng là nói chuyện ngữ khí minh bãi là hi vọng đại gia không cần quấy rầy bọn họ hai người thế giới.

"Không cần, các ngươi hai cái đi chơi đi" ẩn xem bọn họ gắt gao tướng nắm thủ, trong lòng khá cảm giác khó chịu.

"Được rồi, kia Dương Tiển chúng ta đi lâu, các ngươi hảo hảo ngoạn a!"

Xem Thốn Tâm đánh xong tiếp đón liền cùng Chu Gia Trạch đi rồi, nhưng làm Na Tra chọc tức, Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ rõ ràng nói qua sẽ không thích của hắn, kia hiện tại là chuyện gì xảy ra a "Nhị ca, Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ đây là như thế nào? Nàng không là đáp ứng quá ta nói không thích của hắn sao?"

"Có lẽ nàng là gặp nàng người trong lòng đi!" Dương Tiển sắc mặt bình tĩnh, giống như một điểm đều không để ý dường như.

"Nhưng là nàng làm sao có thể thích hắn đâu Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ rõ ràng đáp ứng quá của ta" Na Tra trong lòng cảm thấy có chút ủy khuất, vì sao Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ muốn gạt bản thân đâu hắn thật sự cảm thấy người kia cùng Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ không thích hợp a!

"Nếu là nàng thích, ai phản đối lại có dùng sao nàng luôn luôn đều là như vậy bốc đồng!" Dương Tiển trong lòng có chút mê mang , năm đó cái kia toàn tâm toàn ý muốn đi theo bản thân Thốn Tâm, cũng từng không bởi vì hắn là thiên đình truy nã phạm liền rời xa hắn, ngược lại lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần cứu hắn, như vậy hiện tại đâu, nàng là lại tìm được có thể cho nàng trả giá hết thảy nam nhân sao

"Ta sư đệ có cái gì không tốt , Thốn Tâm cô nương cũng không sai, hai người ở cùng nhau không là thật thích hợp sao" tuy rằng bản thân cũng không phải rất muốn nhường sư đệ cùng Thốn Tâm cô nương ở cùng nhau, nhưng là nghe được bọn họ như vậy quang minh chính đại nói nhà mình sư đệ không xứng với Thốn Tâm cô nương, ẩn cũng có chút mất hứng , hắn cảm thấy bản thân sư đệ phi thường hảo a!

"Nhưng là Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ là thần tiên a, thần tiên cùng phàm nhân ở cùng nhau có thể hạnh phúc sao? Thời gian đối thần tiên mà nói là một cái chớp mắt rồi biến mất sự tình, đối với các ngươi phàm nhân mà nói cũng là tối trân quý cũng không khả làm lại gì đó, làm các ngươi Vương gia già đi, Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ vẫn là một bộ nhị tám năm hoa bộ dáng, các ngươi có thể nhận sao" Na Tra hỏi lại ẩn, tuy rằng hiện tại tân thiên luật xuất thế , nhưng là còn chưa có biên chế hảo đâu, liền tính cho phép tiên phàm mến nhau, khả thời gian đâu thần tiên có thể sống vô số năm, phàm nhân bất quá chính là trăm năm! Nếu là kết hợp , đến lúc đó lại nên xử lý như thế nào vấn đề này Lưu Ngạn Xương có thể cùng Dương Thiền diện mạo tư thủ là vì Lưu gia thôn sinh tử bộ bị trầm hương tê, khả có phải không phải ai cũng có thể có như vậy trải qua , cho nên, Na Tra thật tình không xem trọng này một đôi!

Ẩn mặc dù có cái chuẩn bị tâm lý bọn họ cũng không là người thường, nhưng là nghe được Na Tra như vậy trắng ra nói Thốn Tâm chính là thần tiên khi, vẫn là nhịn không được hấp khẩu khí, "Kia sư đệ cùng với nàng, không phải là không có cái gì kết quả tốt sao" này cũng không phải là người thường a, là thần tiên, là dân chúng ngưỡng vọng đối tượng, mặc dù sư đệ là Vương gia, đối bọn họ mà nói cùng người thường căn bản không có khác biệt, xem ra vẫn là mặt khác tìm cái thời gian khuyên nhủ sư đệ tốt lắm.

"Tốt lắm, không cần nhiều đoán, có lẽ Thốn Tâm cũng không có nghĩ như vậy đâu, nếu nàng thật sự cảm thấy thích định Vương gia lời nói, chúng ta nói cái gì cũng vô dụng ." Dương Tiển ra tiếng giải thích, hắn cũng không tưởng song phương ở trên đường cái đàm luận này đó, bởi vì Thốn Tâm hành vi, làm cho hắn bình tĩnh lòng có chút rối loạn, hắn cần yên tĩnh hoàn cảnh làm cho hắn hảo hảo suy nghĩ một chút.

"Nhưng là Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ phía trước rõ ràng là nhị ca thê tử a, tuy rằng hiện tại tách ra, khả các ngươi mới là thích hợp nhất một đôi a!" Na Tra có chút bất mãn than thở , hoàn toàn không nhớ rõ trước kia bản thân là thật ghét bỏ Thốn Tâm , cảm thấy hằng nga cùng nhị ca càng thêm xứng.

"Đây đều là đã từng sự tình , không cần nhắc lại , Thốn Tâm có chính nàng lựa chọn!"

"Được rồi, không nói đừng nói!" Na Tra có chút không cam lòng nghĩ, hay là muốn tìm Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ nói chuyện xem thuộc sở hữu vấn đề, cũng không thể như vậy tùy tiện đã bị nhân bắt cóc .

Ở một bên yên lặng nghe ẩn trợn to ánh mắt, nguyên lai kia Thốn Tâm cô nương đúng là gả hơn người sao hoàn toàn nhìn không ra đến a! Không đúng, xem ra càng muốn tìm sư đệ nói chuyện , thiên nhai nơi nào vô phương thảo, ngàn vạn không thể đơn phương yêu mến này chi hoa a! Đến lúc đó liền tính sư đệ thật sự thích Thốn Tâm cô nương, kia hắn cũng phải bổng đánh uyên ương !

Hai người tay trong tay đi bộ một đoạn đường, không hẹn mà cùng buông ra nắm thủ, hơi chút có chút xấu hổ cho nhau cười cười, sóng vai đi ở bờ sông trên đường.

"Kỳ thực thế gian cảnh sắc đều rất đẹp , thật chân thật!" Xem này phồn hoa cảnh đêm, Thốn Tâm không cảm thấy cảm thán.

"Tuy rằng đã biết đến rồi ngươi là thần tiên, bất quá ngươi đến cùng là cái gì thần tiên đâu "

"Ta là Tây Hải Tam công chúa, Ngao Thốn Tâm, các ngươi thế gian hẳn là không biết ." Thốn Tâm cười cười, phàm nhân nhiều nhất chỉ biết là có tứ hải Long Vương thôi, long tử long nữ là có rất ít nhân có thể biết .

"Đã từng ta là phi thường không tin có thần tiên tồn tại , nhưng là từ gặp được các ngươi sau mới phát hiện nguyên lai thế giới này thật sự có thần tiên tồn tại. Cảm giác nhân thật là thật nhỏ bé a!"

Thốn Tâm cười cười, thật lý giải của hắn ý tưởng, "Kỳ thực thần tiên cùng thế gian khác biệt cũng không lớn, giống nhau hội có rất nhiều thân bất do kỷ sự tình!"

"Nhưng là thần tiên lại có thể làm đến rất nhiều chúng ta làm không được sự tình, bằng vào này, liền làm chúng ta hâm mộ ."

Nghe được hắn nói như vậy, Thốn Tâm giật mình, nghĩ đến chút gì đó, hư cười nói, "Kia muốn hay không cho ngươi thể hội một chút trên trời cảm giác a!"

"Cái gì "

"Đợi lát nữa tìm cái không nơi có người, mang ngươi đi bay trên trời một lần, như thế nào "

"Thật sự!" Chu Gia Trạch rất là kinh hỉ, có chút bất khả tư nghị nói xong.

"Đúng vậy, này ta còn là có thể làm đến ." Lúc này hai người vừa vặn đi ở một mảnh bị che giấu bóng cây hạ, Thốn Tâm nắm lên tay hắn, trực tiếp liền theo thụ trung bay vọt dựng lên, ẩn ở phía chân trời, ở bên đường nhân cơ hồ đều không có chú ý tới này hình ảnh, nhưng là cũng là cơ hồ mà thôi, một đạo lợi hại ánh mắt nhanh nhìn chằm chằm biến mất ở phía chân trời thân ảnh, môi nhếch.

"Oa, hảo thần kỳ a!" Lần đầu tiên thể hội ở trên trời phi Chu Gia Trạch rất là hưng phấn, thân thể tựa hồ tất cả đều giãn ra mở, lung lay mơ hồ cảm giác phi thường kỳ lạ lại thật thoải mái.

"Ha ha, hoàn hảo , thế nào "

"Tốt lắm, cảm giác thật thoải mái! Cám ơn ngươi!"

Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, lại ba trăm sáu mươi độ xoay tròn phi, lại lưu một vòng sau, mới dẫn hắn trở lại trên mặt.

"Thật sự là rất hảo ngoạn , ngày khác mang theo sư huynh lại phi một lần có thể chứ" tự giác có sự tình tốt muốn chia xẻ Chu Gia Trạch vẫn là hi vọng có thể cùng sư huynh cùng nhau thể hội một lần.

"Không thành vấn đề a!"

Hai người hưng trí bừng bừng nói xong, cảm giác bản thân như là tìm được hảo khuê mật (hảo huynh đệ), cảm xúc tăng vọt. Đột nhiên không biết từ nơi nào ra đến một người nam nhân, đối Chu Gia Trạch khẽ gật đầu hành lễ, phụ ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói nhỏ vài câu, Chu Gia Trạch mặt lộ vẻ dị sắc, "Tưởng thật "

"Đúng vậy, chủ tử mời ngài quá thuyền nhất tự!"

"Được rồi, Thốn Tâm, ta hiện tại có một số việc cần xử lý, ngươi là muốn ở trong này lại ngoạn một hồi chờ ta còn là cùng đi "

"Không cần, ta tại đây phụ tiến lại đi dạo là tốt rồi, sau đó nếu không phát hiện của ngươi nói, ta liền trực tiếp đi trở về."

"Cũng tốt, kia chính ngươi cẩn thận chút!"

"Tốt, ngươi đi vội chuyện của ngươi đi!"

"Ân" Chu Gia Trạch đối Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, lập tức đồng cái kia nam nhân biến mất ở biển người bên trong.

Đợi đến hắn đi rồi về sau, Thốn Tâm bản thân một người theo hà đăng luôn luôn đi tới, nghĩ nghĩ, tựa hồ có chút nhớ nhung mộng , rõ ràng tọa ở một bên trên tảng đá ngẩn người. Có đôi khi mặc kệ ở nơi nào tựa hồ đều sẽ có một loại cô độc cảm, tuy rằng đây là mỗi người đều sẽ trải qua , nhưng là vẫn như cũ không dễ chịu.

Nàng cảm giác bản thân tựa hồ mơ hồ sắp nhớ tới hiện đại trí nhớ , hiện đại sinh hoạt của bản thân tình huống, vì sao lại tới nơi này tất cả những thứ này hết thảy đều là quấy nhiễu của nàng một cái mê! Nàng có dự cảm, tiếp theo có lẽ gặp mặt bảo liên đăng thời điểm, nhớ lại hẳn là chính là bản thân hiện đại trí nhớ , nhưng là nàng luôn không thể vì nhớ tới quá khứ sự tình, cố ý bị thương đi! Khụ khụ, lúc đó vì kiểm nghiệm có phải không phải chỉ có sau khi bị thương dùng bảo liên đăng tài năng nhớ tới trí nhớ, nàng còn cố ý tìm Dương Thiền đến vì bản thân thử một chút, kết quả có vẻ bản thân đặc biệt ngốc, đặc biệt đối mặt Dương Thiền một mặt kỳ quái biểu cảm, nàng thật buồn bực a!

Đang ở miên man suy nghĩ thời điểm, đột nhiên cảm giác bả vai bị người vỗ một chút, Thốn Tâm đừng liền phát hoảng, nhất thời theo trên tảng đá nhảy lên, xoay người nhìn lại mới phát hiện chụp nàng bả vai nhân đúng là Dương Tiển, giờ phút này hắn cũng mặt mang kinh hách, tựa hồ là bị Thốn Tâm đại phản ứng cấp dọa đến, một bên Na Tra vụng trộm che miệng cười.

"Ngươi làm chi đứng ở nhân sau lưng chụp bả vai a, làm ta sợ muốn chết!" Thốn Tâm lòng còn sợ hãi, tuy rằng biết đối phương là Dương Tiển, còn là có chút căm tức, nhân gia nghĩ tới chính hăng say, ngươi đột nhiên bả vai chụp một chút, có thể không dọa đến sao

"Ngươi lá gan khi nào thì nhỏ như vậy " Dương Tiển cũng là bất đắc dĩ, hắn chính là xem Thốn Tâm một người ngồi ở trên tảng đá, cảm giác thật cô tịch bộ dáng, mới nhịn không được vỗ vỗ nàng, ai biết nàng sẽ có lớn như vậy phản ứng.

"Này cùng lá gan có quan hệ gì a ngươi đột nhiên đến như vậy một chút, là cá nhân đều sẽ bị dọa đến hảo sao!"

"Nhưng là Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi là thần tiên không là nhân a, làm sao có thể dọa đến đâu" Na Tra hỏi lại.

Thốn Tâm nghẹn ở, đối nga, nàng hiện tại là thần tiên a, nhưng là này cùng có phải không phải thần tiên có quan hệ gì a, vẫn là sẽ bị dọa đến hảo sao!

"Được rồi, các ngươi thế nào đều ở chỗ này a?"

"Chính là nơi nơi đi dạo mà thôi, Chu huynh đâu thế nào không thấy của hắn thân ảnh a?" Như thế nào lưu lại một mình ngươi tại đây đâu

"Hắn giống như có việc, vừa mới đi , cũng không có việc gì, không bằng chúng ta đi đi dạo tốt lắm, nơi này vẫn là rất nóng náo động đến."

"Cũng tốt "

"Thật tốt quá, chúng ta đây muốn đi đâu dạo a "

"Nơi này có hoa đăng, không bằng chúng ta đi viết cái nguyện vọng phóng hoa đăng như thế nào "

"Này hảo, chủ nhân chúng ta cùng đi chứ!" Khó được hạ giới ngoạn như vậy chuyện thú vị, Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng Na Tra đều thật hưng phấn.

Dương Tiển lơ đễnh, "Này chẳng qua là giả , trong tam giới ta nếu là làm không được sự tình, cầu ai có thể làm được!" Trong lời nói tự tin cùng không cho là đúng rõ ràng, chọc Thốn Tâm một trận hỏa đại, "Ai chẳng biết nói là giả , bất quá chính là cái hình thức chúc phúc mà thôi, từ đâu đến nhiều như vậy nói!" Ai má ơi, trách không được đuổi không kịp hằng nga, tình thương thực thấp!

Dương Tiển: "..."

, đệ 25 chương

Chương 27

Đem tình thương thấp đáng thương Dương Tiển phê một chút về sau, Thốn Tâm cảm thấy trong lòng thoải mái hơn, lôi kéo Na Tra phải đi trên đường bán hoa đăng địa phương, bởi vì chính phùng hoa đăng chương, cho nên bán đăng quán nhỏ cơ hồ đi một bước có thể nhìn đến, cho nên mọi người đều không lo lắng tìm không thấy xinh đẹp hoa đăng đi thả. Đi đến một cái quán thượng, tinh tế quan sát cảm thấy từng cái hoa đăng đều chế tác phi thường tinh mỹ, mấy người không khỏi đều vây quanh ở một chỗ tuyển bản thân thích hoa đăng.

"Na Tra, ngươi thích gì dạng a" Thốn Tâm một bên vội vàng chọn, một bên không quên quan tâm Na Tra.

"Ta không biết a! Cảm giác đều không sai biệt lắm a, cái nào hội rất tốt sao?" Đủ loại hoa đăng đều nhanh nhường Na Tra thêu hoa mắt , mỗi một cái hoa đăng thượng đều vẽ rất nhiều tinh xảo hình vẻ, làm cho hắn đều không biết thế nào tuyển, này cũng tưởng muốn, cái kia cũng tưởng muốn.

"Vậy tuyển cái tối thuận mắt đi!" Thốn Tâm bản thân cũng không biết cái nào càng đẹp mắt, đành phải lấy ra bản thân dạo phố chọn này nọ kính nhi đến thêu hoa đăng.

"Tốt! Nhị ca ngươi muốn chọn cái dạng gì ?" Gặp Dương Tiển chính là đứng ở một bên, Na Tra nhịn không được hỏi, ai nha, nhị ca một người cô đơn đứng ở nơi đó, hắn lại cùng Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ ở thêu hoa đăng đem hắn vắng vẻ ở một bên, đột nhiên cảm giác hảo thực xin lỗi nhị ca a! Hắn cũng không thể đem nhị ca đã quên, gặp thời khi chú ý mới được.

"Ta đều có thể." Dương Tiển kỳ thực đối này chẳng phải thật có hứng thú, chỉ là thấy bọn họ đều dạo hưng trí bừng bừng, ở bọn hắn mà thôi.

"Ngươi cho hắn chọn cái mỹ nữ thôi, như vậy hắn là có thể hứa cái nguyện ôm mỹ nhân về !" Thốn Tâm chế nhạo nói, một khắc đều không ngừng nghỉ tưởng tổn hại Dương Tiển, ý xấu giựt giây Na Tra.

... Không khí nháy mắt lạnh xuống dưới

"Nhị ca, ngươi cảm thấy đâu" Na Tra cười gượng hỏi, này Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ nói chuyện thật sự thật ngắn gọn sáng tỏ hướng người khác chỗ đau trạc a! Hắn xem như minh bạch , thà đắc tội tiểu nhân cũng không thể đắc tội nữ nhân a, đặc biệt cái cô gái này vẫn là Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ thời điểm!

"Tùy tiện!" Lãnh một trương mặt đáp lời, nhìn đến Dương Tiển như vậy, Thốn Tâm cũng không lo lắng, hắc hắc cười, sau đó đem ánh mắt chuyển hướng Hao Thiên Khuyển, "Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi muốn cái gì dạng hoa đăng a mang theo thịt xương đầu sao?"

"Có xương cốt hoa đăng sao ta đây liền muốn này tốt lắm." Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng không biết nói Thốn Tâm nội tâm tính toán, chỉ làm nàng là thật tự cấp nó ra chủ ý, hơn nữa là phi thường xưng nó tâm ý chủ ý, tức thời liền vui vẻ ra mặt, đem Thốn Tâm lời nói toàn cấp nghẹn đi trở về, chưa thấy qua như vậy ngốc thời điểm Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngay cả của nàng tiềm tại ý tứ cũng chưa nghe hiểu.

"Ha ha, ngươi có thể tìm xem, ta nghĩ khả năng sẽ có đi." Thốn Tâm cười gượng , thầm nghĩ bản thân là nói gì đó lời nói ngu xuẩn a.

Lại là một phen tỉ mỉ chọn lựa sau, bốn người liền hướng sông đào bảo vệ thành đi đến, khắp nơi có thể thấy được một mặt thẹn thùng hoặc thành kính cầu nguyện cả trai lẫn gái, náo nhiệt vừa vui khánh.

"Dương Tiển Na Tra còn có Hao Thiên Khuyển, nhanh chút nhanh chút!" Nhìn đến tình cảnh này, Thốn Tâm kích động cùng chờ mong đã bị kích phát xuất ra , khẩn cấp muốn ưng thuận tâm nguyện của bản thân.

"Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ, không cần cứ như vậy cấp !" Tuy là nói như vậy , nhưng là đại gia cũng đều không tự chủ được đi theo Thốn Tâm cùng nhau làm ra vẻ hoa đăng, Thốn Tâm đem hoa đăng đặt ở giữa sông, theo dòng nước một đường xuống phía dưới, gắt gao nhắm mắt lại, hai tay tạo thành chữ thập, trong lòng yên lặng nhớ kỹ bản thân hi vọng, hi vọng hiện đại tình huống hết thảy đều hảo, hi vọng hiện tại người một nhà cũng có thể hảo hảo , không cầu khác, nhưng cầu bình an vô sự, cả đời bình thuận!

Dương Tiển đem hoa đăng cũng để vào giữa sông, xem Thốn Tâm Na Tra còn có Hao Thiên Khuyển đồng dạng là một mặt thành kính ở hứa tâm nguyện, mỉm cười, tuy rằng hắn cũng không tin này đó, nhưng là nhìn đến bọn họ lúc này bộ dáng, bắt đầu cảm thấy có kỳ vọng cũng là kiện không sai sự tình, lại chuyển hướng đã lưu xa hoa đăng, trong lòng cũng yên lặng nghĩ: "Nếu thật sự có thể thực hiện lời nói, hắn hi vọng tam muội có thể cả đời hạnh phúc, hắn bằng hữu cũng có thể quá vui vẻ! Hi vọng trong tam giới không lại có tai họa phát sinh, thiên đình cũng đem có thích hợp thiên luật đến nhường chúng tiên tuần hoàn! Cũng hi vọng Thốn Tâm có thể hạnh phúc, hắn cuộc đời này khiếm của nàng thật sự nhiều lắm, này tình không quan hệ tình yêu nam nữ, chính là đơn thuần hi vọng nàng có thể sống hướng như bây giờ vui vẻ tùy ý!"

"Tốt lắm, hiện tại phóng hoàn hoa đăng sau, chúng ta đi trong miếu xin sâm đi!"

"Ách, Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ ngươi tưởng cầu cái gì ký a?"

"Ân, này không là muốn xem ngươi trừu đến cái gì ký sao ta nghĩ cầu gia đình bình an đi!"

"Nga, được rồi, chúng ta đây phải đi đi!"

"Dương Tiển, ngươi có đi hay không a "

"Cũng tốt!"

"Chờ một chút, Thốn Tâm cô nương, ta có việc muốn cùng ngươi nói!" Đang định mấy người tưởng lúc đi, Chu Gia Trạch lại không biết từ nơi nào toát ra đến.

"Như thế nào?" Thốn Tâm không hiểu hỏi, gặp Chu Gia Trạch trên mặt biểu cảm ngưng trọng, tựa hồ là đã xảy ra sự tình gì, nghĩ đến phía trước của hắn vội vàng rời đi, Thốn Tâm cũng ý thức được hắn muốn nói sự tình khả năng tương đối nghiêm trọng.

"Cái kia, chúng ta phía trước dạo phố hình ảnh bị ta ca thấy , hắn muốn gặp ngươi một mặt." Hơn nữa hoàng huynh đã biết nàng tựa hồ thật không tầm thường, bởi vậy đối nàng hứng thú phi thường lớn.

"Nga, có thể a, này hẳn là không có gì đi." Nàng cũng không phải gặp không được người, có cái gì đáng sợ hiển nhiên Thốn Tâm còn chưa có ý thức được Chu Gia Trạch chân chính lo lắng là cái gì!

"Có phải không phải còn có chuyện gì không nói cho chúng ta biết" Dương Tiển trầm giọng hỏi, đối Chu Gia Trạch phản ứng có một cái đoán.

"Đúng vậy, hắn tưởng làm chúng ta thành thân!" Chu Gia Trạch đầu đều nhanh lớn, hắn này hoàng huynh thế nào như vậy không bớt lo đâu, một lòng thầm nghĩ đưa hắn bài hồi chính đạo, thấy hắn chưa bao giờ nguyện tới gần nữ tử, hôm nay lại cùng một cái nữ tử tay trong tay đi ở trên đường, trong lòng đều nhanh cao hứng đã chết, cũng không quan tâm, chỉ muốn cho hắn chạy nhanh thành thân!

"Cái gì "

"Ngươi nói cái gì "

"Ngươi không có nghe sai đi?"

Mọi người trăm miệng một lời hỏi, trên mặt kinh lăng biểu cảm thập phần tương tự, liếc nhau, trong lòng vẫn là không quá tin tưởng, hiện tại hoàng đế có như vậy tùy hứng sao nhìn đến cùng đệ đệ đứng chung một chỗ nữ nhân đều muốn đem bọn họ xứng ở cùng nhau?

"Không có, ta cũng thật xin lỗi, chính là đại ca của ta người này xưa nay đã như vậy, nói phong chính là vũ , cũng khả năng quá một trận liền quên ." Chu Gia Trạch trong lòng là thật thật ngượng ngùng, hắn chính là muốn mời Thốn Tâm hỗ trợ, làm cho hắn có thể cùng sư huynh ở cùng nhau, chính là hiện tại bị hoàng huynh sáp một cước, hắn cũng không biết sự tình hội phát triển trở thành bộ dáng gì nữa .

"Không đến mức đi, liền tính hắn tưởng cũng phải nhìn ta có đồng ý hay không a, hắn cũng lấy ta không có biện pháp đi." Thốn Tâm vẫn là cảm thấy không quá khả năng, nàng cũng không phải phàm nhân, không chịu hoàng đế uy hiếp, cùng lắm thì hồi Tây Hải trốn tránh a, chẳng lẽ hắn còn có bản lĩnh đuổi tới Tây Hải tới sao?

Chu Gia Trạch một mặt buồn khổ xem Thốn Tâm, nghĩ rằng, hắn bắt ngươi không có cách không có nghĩa là lấy ta không có cách a, huống hồ hoàng huynh người này làm việc hướng tới là không đạt mục đích không dừng tay , vừa mới bị nội thị mời đến thuyền trung gặp hoàng huynh thời điểm, khuyên can mãi cũng không làm cho hắn nhả ra, vì sao hắn thầm nghĩ cùng sư huynh ở cùng nhau cũng như vậy khó khăn trùng trùng đâu

Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, kéo qua Chu Gia Trạch, không nhìn đại gia bất mãn biểu cảm, trốn ở một bên yên lặng địa phương, hảo làm cho bọn họ nghe không được tiếng nói chuyện.

"Như thế nào" thấy nàng để ý như vậy cẩn thận không nhường đại gia nghe được bộ dáng, Chu Gia Trạch không hiểu xem nàng, đột nhiên cảm giác sau lưng có cổ lạnh buốt hơi thở toát ra đến, làm cho hắn cảm giác có chút không được tự nhiên.

"Ta cảm thấy đây là một cái đột phá khẩu nha, nếu ẩn thật sự thích của ngươi nói, khẳng định sẽ không cho ngươi thành thân , đến lúc đó ngươi là có thể mượn cơ hội đi thăm dò hắn a, đương nhiên ngươi cam đoan quả thật là thật thích của ngươi, bằng không khẳng định là không tốt, hơn nữa ta khẳng định là không có cách nào khác nhường một cái không thích người của ngươi thích của ngươi!" Thật sự cho đến lúc này lời nói, nàng coi như là tận lực , về phần làm cho hắn thất vọng lời nói, nàng cũng là không có biện pháp .

Chu Gia Trạch trầm mặc một lát, này quả thật là một cái biện pháp, hai loại kết quả, hoặc là được đến sư huynh yêu, hai người hạnh phúc ở cùng nhau, hoặc là như vậy mang trong lòng ngăn cách, không bao giờ nữa có thể ôm chặt hiện tại quan hệ, đến lúc đó, sư huynh nhất định sẽ rời xa hắn, lẫn mất rất xa đi. Nếu là người trước lời nói, kia cố nhiên là hảo, khả nếu là người sau, hắn thật sự là không dám nghĩ tượng sư huynh đến lúc đó biểu cảm cùng hành vi, bản thân nhất định sẽ nhường sư huynh thất vọng đi!

"Hảo, mặc kệ có thể hay không thành công, ta đều nhất định phải nhường sư huynh biết tâm ý của ta, chẳng sợ cuối cùng sư huynh cự tuyệt !" Ít nhất có thể cho bản thân không có tiếc nuối nói ra bản thân nội tâm chân thực nhất ý tưởng!

"Cũng không cần như vậy uể oải , cái gọi là liệt nữ sợ lang triền, liền tính ngươi lần này thất bại , hay là muốn trước sau như một kề cận hắn, không phải sợ hắn hội rời đi ngươi!" Mặc dù hắn không nói, Thốn Tâm cũng biết hắn đang lo lắng chút gì đó, yêu đương đơn giản liền là như thế này lo được lo mất a, nàng đều biết .

Chu Gia Trạch cười khổ, hắn đương nhiên là hi vọng lần này có thể thành công a, nhưng là nếu là không thành công lời nói, hắn cũng sẽ không thể theo đuổi sư huynh rời đi ."Nhưng là ngươi đến lúc đó làm sao bây giờ, hoàng huynh làm việc hướng đến thật có bản lĩnh , nếu là hắn phải muốn ngươi theo ta thành thân, ngươi nên làm cái gì bây giờ" ! Hoàng huynh bên người không thiếu khuyết cái gì người tài ba dị sĩ, vạn nhất có cái gì vừa khéo có thể khắc chế Thốn Tâm biện pháp lời nói, kia chẳng phải là thật có lỗi với Thốn Tâm.

"Sẽ không , ngươi yên tâm đi!" Thốn Tâm đối bản thân vẫn là thật có tin tưởng , nàng cũng không phải hương mô mô, người người đều thích, chỉ sợ là kia hoàng đế gặp bản thân đệ đệ rốt cục khẳng thân cận nữ nhân mới như vậy bái không tha, nếu là biết hắn vẫn là chỉ thích của hắn sư huynh, kia hắn còn có thể níu chặt bản thân không tha sao khẳng định sẽ không a! Thốn Tâm tự tin tràn đầy nghĩ.

Chu Gia Trạch tuy rằng không biết Thốn Tâm lòng tự tin là nơi nào đến, nhưng là thấy nàng như vậy lạc quan, trong lòng cũng trầm tĩnh lại , hi vọng thật sự như Thốn Tâm theo như lời mới tốt!

, đệ 26 chương

Chương 28

Bởi vì Chu Gia Trạch một phen nói, nhường mọi người đều không có đi dạo hội chùa tâm tình, tuy rằng không biết là hoàng đế thật sự có thể lấy Thốn Tâm thế nào, nhưng là nghe được tin tức này thủy chung gọi người cao hứng không đứng dậy. Đoàn người có vẻ trở về, Chu Gia Trạch lôi kéo ẩn đến mặt khác địa phương đi tiến hành kế hoạch của hắn, thừa lại nhân lại đều là đều tự trở về phòng .

Đêm trầm như nước, mang theo một tia đè nén, Dương Tiển than nhẹ, không cảm thấy ngẩng đầu nhìn phía bầu trời, một vòng minh nguyệt cao cao bắt tại không trung, xinh đẹp mà cô tịch. Do dự suy nghĩ muốn bán ra bước chân, lại thủy chung đạp không ra kia một bước, tuy rằng trong lòng nghi hoặc không hiểu, nhưng là hắn lại có hà lý do đi chất vấn Thốn Tâm đâu buổi tối nghe được Chu Gia Trạch nói lên cùng Thốn Tâm có khả năng muốn thành thân khi, hắn cơ hồ sắp nhịn không được nội tâm muốn phát tiết xúc động! Nhưng là hắn không có lý do gì, cho nên ngạnh sinh sinh nhịn xuống .

Đang định xuất ra thông khí Thốn Tâm gặp Dương Tiển chính một mặt thâm tình u buồn nhìn trời thượng ánh trăng, trong lòng cảm thán Dương Tiển thật sự là cái si tình nhân, dù sao bản thân cũng không có gì buồn ngủ, liền chà xát cọ đi đem trong phòng rượu ngon đưa trong viện, sau đó dùng sức hướng Dương Tiển nhiệt tình vẫy tay: "Dương Tiển, có rảnh không đi lại uống rượu đi!"

Đang muốn xuất thần Dương Tiển đột nhiên nghe được bên ngoài Thốn Tâm kêu to thanh, hơi hơi có chút thất thần , không tự chủ được ứng thanh liền bước bước chân đi đến trong đình viện , đợi đến hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại, chỉ thấy bản thân trước mặt đã có một ly khen ngược rượu ngon.

"Đừng vì này đó tình tình yêu yêu sự tình không vui , kỳ thực đâu, nếu ngươi thật sự muốn đuổi theo một người lời nói, như vậy yên lặng xem là không có tác dụng, thích nàng nói, liền muốn lớn mật đuổi theo." Nàng thật sự là cái thiện lương nhân a, ngay cả Dương Tiển cảm tình đều phải tác hợp, bản thân đều vì bản thân cảm động .

Dương Tiển không nói gì, cho rằng nàng lại muốn cùng bản thân cãi nhau , "Ngươi lại muốn nói gì a" tuy rằng đã phân biệt nhiều năm, nhưng khi đó cùng Thốn Tâm bất chợt tranh cãi tựa hồ còn rành rành trước mắt, đã hình thành một loại phản xạ có điều kiện .

"Ta là tưởng nói cho ngươi, nếu ngươi thật sự thích một người, giống ngươi như vậy xem ánh trăng là không có tác dụng! Ngươi xem, ngươi xem ánh trăng đều nhìn ngàn năm thôi, hữu dụng sao nhân gia cũng chưa đối với ngươi có minh xác tỏ vẻ a! Cho nên ngươi nên chuyển hoán hạ theo đuổi phương pháp !" Thốn Tâm thật sự có chút chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép, này bạn hữu tốc độ thật sự làm cho người ta thực vội a.

"Ngươi đây là đang dạy ta như thế nào theo đuổi Hằng Nga Tiên Tử sao" Dương Tiển hai mắt nhanh nhìn chằm chằm Thốn Tâm, không nghĩ lỡ mất nàng gì một cái biểu cảm.

Thốn Tâm vò đầu, chẳng lẽ nàng nói còn chưa đủ rõ ràng sao không phải hẳn là a, Dương Tiển không là thật thông minh sao? Thế nào hiện tại như vậy bổn , "Đúng vậy! Ta đều nhanh xem không trôi qua! Ta đây sao xuất lực giúp ngươi ra chủ ý, ngươi có phải không phải thật cảm động a?"

Dương Tiển qua nét mặt của nàng nhìn không ra một chút ít ngụy trang, nghe lời của nàng, tâm thẳng trầm xuống dưới, "Vì sao "

"A cái gì vì sao a?" Bị hắn lời mở đầu không đáp sau ngữ lời nói làm hồ đồ Thốn Tâm kỳ quái hỏi.

Dương Tiển ngữ khí rất nhẹ lại nghe thật sự rõ ràng, "Theo lại một lần nữa nhìn thấy của ngươi thời điểm, ta liền cảm thấy rất kỳ quái, vì sao ngươi hội trở nên nhiều như vậy không hề giống cái kia ta nhận thức Thốn Tâm , ta biết Thốn Tâm sẽ yêu ta, oán ta, hận ta, lại tuyệt không giống ngươi như vậy, không thèm quan tâm nói thay ta theo đuổi hằng nga! Hiện tại, ngươi có thể nói với ta, ngươi đến cùng là loại người nào sao "

Bị Dương Tiển thình lình xảy ra chất vấn kinh đến, nàng chưa bao giờ biết cái thứ nhất nhìn ra nàng cùng Thốn Tâm bất đồng nhân sẽ là Dương Tiển, trầm mặc không nói.

"Kỳ thực ngươi đoán không sai, ta quả thật..." Trong lúc nhất thời, Khúc Minh Quỳ quả thật là muốn cùng hắn bộc trực, bất quá lại bị trong đầu xuất hiện thanh âm đánh gãy , "Không muốn nói cho hắn biết! Van cầu ngươi đừng nói!"

"Thốn Tâm, vì sao không thể nói cho hắn biết" Khúc Minh Quỳ ở trong đầu hỏi Thốn Tâm, lại cũng không được đến đáp lại .

"Ngươi quả thật cái gì" Dương Tiển trầm giọng, sắc mặt không tốt, tựa hồ trước mắt Thốn Tâm trong mắt hắn như là phạm vào cái gì đại sai nhân bàn, lạnh lùng vô tình!

"Ta thế nào lại cùng ngươi có liên quan sao? Ta đến cùng có phải không phải Thốn Tâm có quan hệ gì đâu, ngươi sở dĩ nghĩ như vậy, không phải là vì cảm thấy ta đối với ngươi không có gì cảm giác sao!" Bị Dương Tiển khí thế bức nhân khí đến, Thốn Tâm cũng có chút thẹn quá thành giận , vốn liền cảm thấy có loại ngượng ngùng xấu hổ cảm, cũng có chút miệng không đắn đo.

Tựa hồ cũng là cảm thấy bản thân thái độ quá mức, Dương Tiển cũng trầm mặc xuống dưới, chính là vẫn là nhìn chằm chằm Thốn Tâm, muốn của nàng một đáp án.

"Ta liền là Ngao Thốn Tâm, chỉ là không có đối với ngươi cảm tình mà thôi!" Thốn Tâm cũng phóng hoãn ngữ khí, "Tuy rằng ta cũng không xác định nguyên nhân, nhưng ta quả thật không lại yêu ngươi , cho nên ngươi sẽ cảm thấy ta thay đổi rất nhiều, kỳ thực chẳng qua là bởi vì không lại yêu ngươi mà thôi!"

Đêm trăng dần dần đi qua, thẳng lạnh nhân tâm...

Hai người can đứng hồi lâu, tương đối không nói gì."Kỳ thực ngươi không cần để ý, với ta mà nói này đó đã không phải có thể làm cho ta đi tức giận để ý sự tình , cho nên ta mới cảm thấy, nếu cho ngươi cùng hằng nga ở cùng nhau là ngươi hạnh phúc lời nói, vậy ta còn là sẽ giúp ngươi ! Ngươi hoàn toàn không cần có tâm lý gánh nặng, nếu thực cảm thấy kỳ quái, không nghĩ ta nhiều chuyện lời nói, kia cũng không có quan hệ !" Dù sao có thể đạt tới Thốn Tâm nguyện vọng cho ngươi hạnh phúc thì tốt rồi.

Dương Tiển không nói gì, bởi vì hắn còn vô pháp tiêu hóa vừa mới Thốn Tâm theo như lời, tuy rằng không biết nàng là dùng xong biện pháp gì,, nhưng là, nhưng là, hắn chưa bao giờ biết nguyên lai nàng đúng là thống khổ đến loại trình độ này sao chứa nhiều cảm xúc dũng thượng trong lòng, hắn căn bản không đi nghe Thốn Tâm ở nói cái gì đó. Đêm trăng hạ, Thốn Tâm mặt vẫn như cũ như ngàn năm trước lần đầu thấy nàng khi như vậy xinh đẹp, như vậy tự tin, mang theo tinh thần phấn chấn, giống như cái gì cũng không có thể ảnh hưởng nàng vui vẻ tâm tình, đáy lòng đột nhiên đau không được, đột nhiên đem còn tại lải nhải Thốn Tâm gắt gao ủng ôm vào trong ngực!

Hắn thật sự cảm thấy thật có lỗi với nàng, làm cho nàng thừa nhận rồi nhiều như vậy, chính là lúc đó hắn cũng không có rất tốt lựa chọn, lúc đó đem nàng hưu khí, không phải là bởi vì hằng nga, chính là không nghĩ lẫn nhau lại tiếp tục ầm ĩ đi xuống, đem trong lòng cuối cùng một điểm yêu đều tiêu hao hầu như không còn, nhưng là lần đó ở Tây Hải quyết lúc, hắn thật sự hối hận ! Muốn cho lẫn nhau một cơ hội, chính là đáng tiếc, sau này Thốn Tâm lại lựa chọn buông tay, lúc đó mặc dù có tiếc nuối, chính là tướng so kế hoạch của chính mình mà nói, nhường Thốn Tâm ở Tây Hải đợi, tựa hồ đối nàng rất tốt, ít nhất không cần nhận người khác lời ra tiếng vào, bởi vì hắn biết, đến lúc đó, hắn sẽ là tam giới người người phỉ nhổ tư pháp thiên thần , cần gì phải liên lụy Thốn Tâm đâu! Chính là không nghĩ tới, nguyên lai, nàng nhưng lại hội như thế!

Cảm giác Dương Tiển ôm lấy bản thân lực đạo quá lớn, lặc nàng mơ hồ khó chịu, chính là không biết vì sao, lúc này Dương Tiển, lại làm cho nàng có chút không nghĩ kháng cự , lẳng lặng làm cho hắn ôm bản thân, yên tĩnh không nói gì...

Na Tra song tay chống cằm, tràn đầy nhàm chán nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt □□ văn hoa cảnh sắc, trong lòng lại đề không dậy nổi một điểm thưởng thức sức mạnh đến, hắn chính là không nghĩ ra , vì sao nhị ca sẽ đột nhiên rời đi đâu? Không có đạo lý a, vì sao vừa ngủ dậy có loại cái gì đều thay đổi cảm giác, nhị ca cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển hồi thiên đình , Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ biết tin tức này nhưng không có một điểm lời nói, đêm nay thượng đến cùng là đã xảy ra cái gì a?

"Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ, nhị ca đến cùng vì sao đột nhiên bước đi " tuy rằng biết Thốn Tâm khả năng sẽ không cho hắn chân chính đáp án, nhưng là Na Tra vẫn là muốn hỏi một chút.

"Ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ biết sao ngươi nếu muốn biết lời nói, có thể trở về thiên đình đến hỏi hỏi hắn a! Dù sao ta là không biết nguyên nhân , sẽ không cần hỏi không ta !" Quả nhiên, Thốn Tâm thật đúng không có nói cho Na Tra chân chính nguyên nhân, kỳ thực muốn thực bàn về đến, nàng cũng không biết vì sao Dương Tiển sẽ đột nhiên bất cáo nhi biệt. Nếu muốn nói nguyên nhân lời nói, khẳng định là vì tối hôm đó chuyện, nhưng là nàng đến cùng là nói cái gì lại trạc đến của hắn điểm đâu nhìn hắn khổ sở như vậy bộ dáng, bản thân hoàn hảo tâm an ủi hắn tới.

"Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi không biết lời nói liền càng sẽ không có người biết!" Na Tra ủy khuất xem Thốn Tâm, trong lòng biết khẳng định là nàng không nghĩ tự nói với mình mới như vậy chập chờn của hắn, bất quá lần này hắn nhưng là thật sự oan uổng Thốn Tâm . Thốn Tâm tuy rằng biết nguyên nhân là vì tối hôm đó sự tình, nhưng là Dương Tiển tâm tư nàng là thật không biết , cũng không rõ hắn đây là như thế nào

"Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi nghĩ rằng ta và ngươi sẽ tin tưởng của ngươi nói sao!" Na Tra cái miệng nhỏ nhắn mân mê, một bộ đáng đánh đòn túm dạng, xem Thốn Tâm thủ ngứa không thôi, rối rắm hạ vẫn là sờ lên Na Tra đầu, cảm giác thật sự là thắc có thỏa mãn cảm .

"Ta nói chính là sự thật a, có cái gì không thể tin tưởng "

"Bởi vì ngươi lão yêu gạt ta, khi dễ ta a!" Na Tra cười giảo hoạt, coi như nói gì đó kinh thiên động địa lời nói bàn đắc ý dào dạt, lắc lắc bản thân yểu điệu tiểu thân thể, quẹo trái quẹo phải trốn tránh Thốn Tâm ma thủ.

"Ta cái gì lừa ngươi khi dễ ngươi đừng trốn, cho ta nói rõ ràng!"

"Hừ hừ, có bản lĩnh bắt đến ta rồi nói sau!" Cấp Thốn Tâm một cái quái mặt, lại hưng phấn ở mái hiên thượng bay tới bay lui, cố ý đem Thốn Tâm dẫn đi lại, lại đắc ý bay về phía nơi khác.

"Nhưng đừng coi khinh ta !" Thốn Tâm cũng là cảm thấy có chút thú vị, trên mặt vẫn là một bộ ta tức giận, ngươi đừng chạy biểu cảm, càng thêm giải trí Na Tra, chạy đứng lên cũng càng thêm ra sức .

Bên này không khí thật vui vẻ, bên kia không khí còn có chút cứng ngắc , định nguyên sơn trang bạch lộ viện thư phòng nội, nhất thanh nhất bạch hai nam nhân chính giằng co không dưới, trong phòng tràn ngập tranh chấp qua đi mùi thuốc súng.

"Sư đệ, chẳng lẽ ngươi liền không ngẫm lại Thốn Tâm cô nương đến cùng có phải không phải thích hợp người của ngươi sao có lẽ ngươi đổi cái góc độ lo lắng lời nói, ngươi liền sẽ phát hiện kỳ thực không là chỉ có Thốn Tâm cô nương mới là thích hợp người của ngươi a!" Gặp sư đệ vẫn là kia phó tự phụ tử bộ dáng, ẩn thật sự có chút tưởng phát hỏa , nhưng là nhất tưởng đến sự tình quan sư đệ cả đời đại sự, vẫn là nhịn xuống đến đây, ai bảo hắn sư huynh đâu, chịu điểm sư đệ khí cũng là bình thường .

"Nơi nào không thích hợp ? Ta cảm thấy chúng ta thật thích hợp a!" Nói mau a, chỉ có ta mới là thích hợp nhất người của ngươi. Nội tâm ngọn lửa ở thiêu đốt , điên cuồng kêu gào , Chu Gia Trạch trên mặt vẫn là một bộ phong thanh vân đạm bộ dáng, hoàn toàn nhìn không ra nội tâm từng có như vậy kịch liệt ý tưởng.

"Thốn Tâm cô nương đã thành quá hôn, còn chính là cùng cái kia cùng nhau Dương Tiển! Chẳng lẽ ngươi liền một chút đều không cần chuyện này sao?" Hắn thật sự không rõ, cho dù Thốn Tâm cô nương thật sự tốt lắm, nhưng sư đệ liền thật sự như vậy phi nàng không thể sao

"Ta biết chuyện này! Nhưng là ta không cần!"

Xem sư đệ mối tình thắm thiết bộ dáng, ẩn nội tâm thật là vừa tức vừa hận a, có loại chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép phẫn nộ, "Ngươi liền thật sự như vậy yêu nàng sao ngay cả nàng gả hơn người cũng đều không cần sao?"

"Là, ta không cần!" Bởi vì ta để ý nhân thủy chung chỉ có một mình ngươi, những người khác là như thế nào lại nào có cùng ta quan hệ, Chu Gia Trạch đáy mắt cảm tình khẩn thiết, gắt gao nhìn chăm chú vào ẩn. Ẩn hoàn toàn thể hội không đến hắn ý tứ chân chính, đem hắn trong mắt nồng hậu cảm tình làm là đối Thốn Tâm một lòng say mê. Cảm thấy có chút lạnh, nhân vì sư đệ đối Thốn Tâm kiên trì không ngừng, nhường ẩn lần đầu ý thức được, hắn thật sự trở nên thật không giống với .

"Chẳng qua là gặp qua hai lần mặt mà thôi, ngươi cũng đã đối nàng chung tình đến tận đây sao "

"Ta đây muốn hỏi ngươi một vấn đề! Ngươi muốn hảo hảo , cẩn thận nghĩ rõ ràng trả lời nữa ta, có thể chứ?" Thấy hắn như thế thất vọng biểu cảm, Chu Gia Trạch trong lòng cũng không đành lòng, chính là vẫn là muốn hỏi rõ ràng, làm cho hắn minh bạch của hắn tâm.

"Ngươi hỏi, ta nhất định sẽ hảo hảo nghĩ rõ ràng trả lời nữa !" Gặp sư đệ tựa hồ có hồi tâm chuyển ý ý tứ, ẩn vội vàng cam đoan bản thân sẽ hảo hảo suy xét của hắn vấn đề.

"Hảo, ta chỉ muốn hỏi ngươi vì sao đối ta thủ Thốn Tâm sự tình phản ứng mãnh liệt như vậy? Lúc trước vì chứng minh ta đến cùng có phải không phải không được thời điểm, ngươi cùng hoàng huynh không là còn phi thường tích cực làm cho ta đi tìm nữ nhân sao, mặc dù là một điểm chu môi vạn nhân thường thanh lâu danh kỹ, chỉ cần ta thích, cưới vì chính thê không là đều đồng ý sao? Vì sao lần này đến Thốn Tâm lại không được đâu?" Nói a, bởi vì ngươi thích ta, cho nên không muốn để cho bất luận kẻ nào cùng ta liên lụy ở cùng nhau!

"Bởi vì, bởi vì Thốn Tâm cô nương không là người thường a! Tiên phàm có khác, các ngươi không thích hợp ở cùng nhau ." Suy nghĩ cả buổi, ẩn vẫn là nghĩ không ra vì sao, linh quang chợt lóe, nhớ tới Na Tra từng nói qua lời nói, "Của nàng sinh mệnh rất dài lâu , thiên thiên vạn vạn năm, mà ngươi chỉ có ngắn ngủn trăm năm,, hơn nữa ngươi hội theo thời gian quá khứ trở nên thương lão, mà nàng vẫn cứ là nhị tám năm hoa, như vậy, ngươi còn thấy được các ngươi thích hợp ở cùng nhau sao "

"Nếu ta yêu nàng, này đó đều không là vấn đề! Hiện tại ta muốn biết là, sư huynh vì sao như vậy để ý của ta hôn sự? Ngươi như vậy phản đối ta cùng với Thốn Tâm, gần là vì tiên phàm có khác sao?" Đi về phía trước một bước, gắt gao tới gần ẩn, Chu Gia Trạch là cái thập phần mĩ mạo nam nhân, thả bình thường thoạt nhìn đều phi thường nhược chất nho nhã bộ dáng, lúc này lại nhường ẩn không hiểu cảm giác được uy áp, làm cho hắn không cảm thấy lui về phía sau một bước.

Đãi cảm giác không có uy hiếp , mới nhớ tới hắn hỏi vấn đề, cẩn thận suy nghĩ hạ, lại căn bản tìm không thấy có thể nói phục của hắn lý do, "Bởi vì ta là ngươi sư huynh a! Cho nên ta mới sẽ hi vọng ngươi hạnh phúc a!"

Chu Gia Trạch ha ha cười, trên mặt thần sắc không hiểu, thanh âm trầm thấp, "Đúng vậy, ngươi hi vọng ta hạnh phúc, nhưng là ngươi có biết hay không, của ta hạnh phúc ngay tại trên người ngươi 1 "

... Một trận yên tĩnh.

Ẩn hỏa thiêu hỏa liệu nhảy lên, này đáp án hắn thật là vạn vạn không nghĩ tới a, "Sư đệ, ngươi nói như vậy là có ý tứ gì" nên sẽ không là hắn tưởng cái kia ý tứ đi, không có khả năng không có khả năng , nhất định là bản thân lý giải phương thức không đúng.

Nhìn hắn bộ này vẻ mặt, Chu Gia Trạch nội tâm cũng sáng tỏ ý tứ của hắn, than nhẹ một tiếng, hắn đột nhiên không nghĩ lại đi che giấu , "Từ lúc ta mười ba tuổi năm ấy lên núi nhìn đến ngươi sau, ta chỉ biết, sư huynh vĩnh viễn là trong lòng ta yêu nhất người kia! Mặc dù là qua mười năm hai mươi năm, như trước không thay đổi sơ tâm! Ta biết các ngươi đều cho rằng ta là cách kinh phản đạo , đều muốn làm cho ta quay đầu, đều muốn làm cho ta sửa sai, nhưng là ta có cái gì sai đâu chẳng qua là yêu thượng một người nam nhân thôi! Lần này cùng Thốn Tâm cô nương nói muốn thành thân cũng là bởi vì ta muốn nhìn ngươi một chút có phải hay không đột nhiên ý thức được bản thân có lẽ cũng là thích của ta, sau đó nghĩ rõ ràng cùng với ta, sư huynh, ta có thể nghĩ như vậy sao" nói xong nói xong, trong giọng nói không cảm thấy mang theo khẩn cầu ý tứ hàm xúc, nhường ẩn nghe xong lại khó chịu lại không biết làm sao.

"Ta không biết, này quá đột nhiên, ta chưa bao giờ biết ngươi là nghĩ như vậy!"

Chu Gia Trạch ngữ mang tuyệt vọng, tựa như đã biết đến rồi sự tình đi hướng, "Vậy ngươi hiện tại đã biết, ngươi lại định làm như thế nào đâu "

"... Ta, ta không biết!" Này quá đột nhiên, làm thân đệ đệ lớn lên sư đệ đối hắn lại có như vậy tâm tư, hắn hiện tại căn bản không có biện pháp suy nghĩ khác.

"Ta đã biết, nếu ngươi nguyện ý lời nói, ta nguyện ý cùng ngươi cùng nhau quy ẩn núi rừng, không lại đặt chân kinh thành, ngươi cũng không cần lo lắng những người khác ánh mắt, nếu là, ngươi chính là coi ta là đệ đệ lời nói, như vậy..." Tiếp được đi lời nói, Chu Gia Trạch không có nói, bởi vì nghĩ đến cái kia hình ảnh đã làm cho hắn xót xa chát khó nhịn, vô pháp đường đường chính chính đi nói làm không đã xảy ra tất cả những thứ này , vẫn là vẫn như trước kia cuộc sống.

Bỗng nhiên động , đem ngốc sững sờ một bên ẩn ôm vào trong lòng, tưởng phải nhớ kỹ lúc này cảm giác, "Sư huynh, hảo hảo nghĩ rõ ràng!" Ta đang đợi ngươi, ngươi có biết hay không xem ẩn một mặt mờ mịt xem bản thân, rõ ràng là thật ánh mặt trời vững vàng, sáng sủa đại nam nhân, dám nhường Chu Gia Trạch thật sự này vẻ mặt dị thường đáng yêu, nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng cúi người thể, chuồn chuồn lướt nước bàn phủ trên kia trương bản thân suy nghĩ thật lâu trên môi, coi như xuyên thấu qua này hôn, nói hết hết thảy.

Lại tách ra khi, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, rõ ràng bất quá mấy tức, lại phảng phất liếc mắt một cái vạn năm...

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: công tác rất mệt a! Thỉnh cho phép ta nho nhỏ phát tiết hạ! Bất quá vẫn là hội tận lực đổi mới .

, đệ 27 chương

Chương 29

Thanh lãnh trong cung điện, không có một bóng người, làm cho người ta trống rỗng sinh ra vài phần cô tịch, tư pháp thiên thần chân quân thần điện hướng tới là thiên thượng chúng tiên tránh chi lui chi tồn tại, thanh lãnh cô tịch, không bị nhân thích. Tuy rằng hiện tại đại gia đối Dương Tiển đã không có lúc trước hiểu lầm cùng ác cảm, chỉ

Là dù sao lúc trước đã trở mặt, song phương đều từng có mâu thuẫn, cho dù sau này tiêu tan tiền ngại, lẫn nhau ngăn cách cũng đã ở, rất khó lại trở lại đi qua hiểu nhau tương giao ngày.

Bởi vậy làm Dương Tiển lại hoàn hồn điện khi, trừ bỏ thủ vệ thiên binh thiên tướng ngoại, cũng liền chỉ có hắn cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển tồn tại , cho dù ngày thường Dương Tiển sẽ không đi nghĩ nhiều này đó, nhưng là hiện tại lại cảm thấy này thần điện trống trải làm cho hắn đáng sợ, nguyên lai tại đây thiên đình, bản thân đúng là như vậy

Cô độc sao

"Chủ nhân, chủ nhân! Hằng Nga Tiên Tử đến đây!" Phía trước Hao Thiên Khuyển chỉ thấy Dương Tiển cảm xúc không đúng, có chút rầu rĩ không vui , vì thế liền muốn đi tìm Hằng Nga Tiên Tử mở ra giải một chút chủ nhân, làm cho chủ nhân vui vẻ.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi. . . . ." Vừa định nói nhường Hao Thiên Khuyển về sau không cần lại đi tìm hằng nga, đã thấy một đạo xinh đẹp thân ảnh đã bước vào thần điện, lại áp chế mở miệng muốn nói.

"Chân quân!" Hằng nga đối Dương Tiển gật gật đầu, mỉm cười, như xuân phong quất vào mặt bàn ấm áp.

"Tiên tử, Hao Thiên Khuyển không hiểu chuyện, phiền toái tiên tử !"

"Vô phương! Chân quân ở thế gian liệu có cái gì chuyện không vui tình sao" hằng nga nhàn nhạt mỉm cười, thập phần dịu dàng, cũng thập phần quan tâm hắn.

"Không có, là Hao Thiên Khuyển rất chuyện bé xé ra to , quấy rầy tiên tử ."

Gặp Dương Tiển như thế trả lời, hằng nga trong nháy mắt sắc mặt có chút kinh ngạc, bất quá rất nhanh lại khôi phục nàng nhất quán mỉm cười, hơi chua sót, "Kỳ thực ngươi ta trong lúc đó không cần như thế khách khí, ta cùng với mẫu thân ngươi cũng là giao tình thậm đốc, chính là ngày đó ta hiểu lầm ngươi vì tư pháp thiên thần vị

Trí mà hao tổn tâm cơ, đối với ngươi cũng thật thất vọng, bởi vậy nói chút quá đáng lời nói, ngươi có phải không phải còn nhớ này đó "

Dương Tiển lắc đầu, "Như thế nào, tiên tử ở Dương Tiển trong cảm nhận cũng như trường bối một loại tồn tại, lúc trước Dương Tiển quả thật làm rất nhiều bất cận nhân tình sự tình, các ngươi có điều hiểu lầm cũng là bình thường, làm sao có thể trách ngươi nhóm đâu!" Chính là trong lòng không hiểu có chút tiếc nuối, vì sao là

Đồng dạng nhân, làm đồng dạng sự tình, các ngươi có thể không tin ta, thù hận ta, có người lại có thể đối ta không rời không bỏ, thủy chung tin tưởng ta còn là lúc trước cái kia Dương Tiển, đơn giản là vì yêu thôi.

Hằng nga trên mặt biểu cảm cứng ngắc, tuy rằng nàng tuổi này thật sự so Dương Tiển lớn hơn nhiều, cũng thường xuyên tự khoe cùng dao cơ cùng thế hệ tương giao, đối với Dương Tiển nói chuyện có khi vô ý thức hội mang chút giáo dục ngữ khí, nhưng là vì Dương Tiển lúc trước tiểu tâm tư, ước gì hằng nga đối hắn càng thêm

Thân cận chút, bởi vậy tổng là phi thường vui nhận lời của nàng, nhường trong lòng nàng ẩn ẩn mang theo một ít khó diễn tả bằng lời thỏa mãn cảm, bởi vậy có khi càng thêm thích nhúng tay Dương Tiển sự tình. Mà Dương Tiển hướng đến đều phi thường phối hợp nàng, chính là lần này không biết vì sao đột nhiên tự khoe là vãn bối

, đối nàng cũng thập phần khách khí đứng lên, điều này làm cho trong lòng nàng có chút bất an, theo bản năng dùng càng thêm ôn nhu hào phóng thái độ đến đối đãi Dương Tiển."Ngươi như vậy tưởng là được rồi, ngày ấy ngươi cùng Thốn Tâm ở Đông hải hay không còn hảo y Tam công chúa tính tình, chỉ sợ muốn hiểu lầm , hay không nhu

Muốn ta đi về phía nàng giải thích rõ ràng?"

"Không cần , chúng ta tốt lắm!" Dương Tiển cự tuyệt hằng nga đề nghị, theo bản năng không muốn để cho nàng biết bản thân cùng Thốn Tâm sự tình.

"... Tốt lắm, nếu quả có nhu nếu muốn cũng có thể tìm ta hỗ trợ!" Hằng nga sắc mặt như thường, giống như chính là thật sự bởi vì quan tâm vãn bối mà tùy tiện hỏi hỏi mà thôi. Rộng rãi tay áo đem như ngọc bàn ôn nhuận ngọc thủ che dấu trong đó, song tay không tự giác dùng sức nắm chặt, nỗ lực

Áp chế giờ phút này trong lòng không vui."Lại có một canh giờ chính là bàn đào hội , chân quân khả muốn hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, đợi lát nữa còn bận việc đâu!"

"Hảo! Đa tạ tiên tử nhắc nhở!"

"Ân, ta đây đi trước chuẩn bị lần này biểu diễn trợ hứng vũ , đợi lát nữa gặp."

"Hảo!" Dương Tiển mỉm cười, nhìn theo hằng nga ra thần điện, mới liễm hạ trên mặt ý cười, ánh mắt chuyển hướng một bên làm không khí Hao Thiên Khuyển, "Hao Thiên Khuyển, ta biết ngươi là tốt với ta, nhưng là thật sự không cần , ta cùng với Hằng Nga Tiên Tử là không có khả năng !" Hắn cũng không muốn đi nói hen

Thiên Khuyển cái gì, dù sao Hao Thiên Khuyển tâm tính đơn thuần, một lòng chỉ vì hắn mà thôi.

"Vì sao a chủ nhân, ngươi không là luôn luôn đều thật thích Hằng Nga Tiên Tử thôi! Phía trước còn vì nàng làm nhiều việc như vậy, xem ánh trăng đều nhìn một ngàn năm , hiện tại tiên tử thật vất vả đối với ngươi có điểm ý tứ, chẳng lẽ ngươi liền không muốn cùng tiên tử ở cùng nhau sao?" Mặc dù

Nhiên Thốn Tâm cũng không sai, bất quá hắn vẫn là chán ghét hải sản vị, hắn càng yêu thích cao quý hào phóng Hằng Nga Tiên Tử đảm đương của hắn nữ chủ nhân.

"Ngươi không rõ loại cảm giác này, chính là ngươi nhớ cho kĩ, về sau không cần lại tự tiện đi tìm tiên tử , biết không" nghe được Hao Thiên Khuyển lời nói, Dương Tiển trong lòng chua sót càng sâu, nguyên lai tất cả mọi người thấy được trước kia bản thân đối hằng nga tâm tư sao đôi này : chuyện này đối với đương thời Thốn Tâm đến

Nói lại là cỡ nào đau đớn nàng nội tâm sự tình đâu!

"Đã biết!" Gặp Dương Tiển bộ mặt trầm trọng, biểu cảm nghiêm cẩn, liền tính thật sự không rõ hắn nói ý tứ, Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng chỉ đành yên lặng thu hồi kia khỏa thao nát tâm, nghe theo chủ nhân lời nói .

Thời gian một phần một giây trôi qua, Dương Tiển lại không khỏi lâm vào trầm tư, hắn đã trên trời mấy khắc lại, chỉ sợ thế gian cũng đã qua vài ngày , không biết bản thân đi không từ giã, nàng có thể không có ý kiến gì đâu

Dương Tiển nếu là biết Thốn Tâm đối của hắn rời đi cũng liền cảm khái vài câu nam nhân tâm hải để châm ngoại, liền quên đến sau đầu , cũng không biết trong lòng nên có cái gì cảm thụ .

Mấy ngày nay biệt trang lí không khí rất kỳ quái, Chu Gia Trạch thái độ khác thường không có kề cận ẩn, mà là lại thổ lộ qua đi, gần báo cho biết hai người một tiếng, liền đi Vương phủ, hơn mười ngày không từng đặt chân biệt trang, chỉ còn lại có liên can tôi tớ, ẩn cùng Thốn Tâm Na Tra ở biệt trang.

"Kỳ thực tính ra, Vương gia đối với ngươi quả thật tính thượng là mối tình thắm thiết , ngươi đối hắn liền thật sự không có một chút ý tưởng sao" tuy rằng tận mắt gặp này một đôi là số rất ít đồng tính yêu, nhưng là Thốn Tâm cảm thấy có chút thời điểm, liền tính ở cùng nhau gánh vác áp lực rất lớn,

Nhưng là người hữu tình có thể ở cùng nhau lời nói, liền tính gánh vác ở nhiều cũng là đáng giá .

"Ta... Không biết!" Lẳng lặng ỷ ở đình đài cây cột bên cạnh, ẩn sắc mặt mờ mịt, hắn là thật sự không biết nên làm cái gì bây giờ?

"Ta đây đổi cái phương pháp vấn an , ngươi là thích nữ nhân vẫn là thích nam nhân đâu "

"Ta không biết! Từ xưa đến nay nam nữ ở cùng nhau không là thiên kinh địa nghĩa sự tình sao vì sao lại long dương chi người tốt đâu?" Theo lý mà nói, hắn không là hẳn là thật kiên định không dời cự tuyệt sư đệ sao mấy ngày nay hắn đến cùng ở do dự mờ mịt chút gì đó đâu? Rất muốn cự tuyệt sư đệ

, nội tâm lại mang theo chút mơ hồ mừng thầm, như vậy bản thân, có phải không phải rất đáng xấu hổ !

"Đó là bởi vì yêu a! Cho rằng bản thân thích hẳn là giống như mọi người là cái nữ nhân, nhưng là nếu làm ngươi gặp chân chính để cho mình chung tình nhân, mặc dù phía trước thích đích xác thực là nữ nhân, khả như chung tình người là cái nam nhân, cũng sẽ thân bất do kỷ đi thích hắn

!" Thốn Tâm thần sắc có chút ảm đạm, nhớ tới trước kia bản thân thập phần thích thần tượng, rõ ràng là thập phần vĩ đại xuất sắc nhân, cuối cùng lại lựa chọn sớm rời đi nhân sĩ, nhường thích hắn người, thương tâm muốn chết. Mà của hắn tình yêu, nhường Thốn Tâm trong lòng thập phần cảm động, đối này thiếu bộ

Phân nhân tình yêu, cũng nhiều vài phần lý giải cùng khoan dung, "Ta cảm thấy cũng không thể dùng một câu có long dương chi hảo đến giải thích một người vì sao lại thích nam nhân, chỉ là vì ngươi yêu người trên, hoàn toàn là cái nam nhân thôi!"

Không thể không nói, Thốn Tâm lời nói này nhường ẩn trong lòng dễ chịu rất nhiều, đời sau đồng tính luyến ái tình yêu đều khá chịu tranh luận, huống chi là hiện tại đâu, "Kỳ thực ta cũng không phải không hiểu sư đệ đối tâm tư của ta, chính là trước mắt con đường này cũng không tốt đi. Ta một cái cô nhi đương nhiên sẽ không có

Người nào vì ta lo lắng, cũng liền sư phụ còn có thể quan tâm ta , nhưng là sư đệ không giống với, hắn là Vương gia, thiên tử nhà, có mẫu thân có huynh trưởng, cùng với ta lời nói muốn gánh vác bao nhiêu đâu! Hơn nữa, liền tính chúng ta thật sự ở cùng nhau , nhưng là thời gian dịch thệ, lúc hắn khai

Thủy phiền chán cùng với ta ngày sau, đôi này : chuyện này đối với so hiện tại mà nói phải là lớn cỡ nào châm chọc, đến lúc đó chúng ta lại nên đi nơi nào đâu" ẩn lời nói tuy có chút lo lắng quá mức , nhưng chuyện này cũng không hề là không có đã xảy ra sự tình, bao nhiêu si tình nữ tử phụ lòng lang, ở bỏ xuống nhất

Thiết ở cùng nhau sau, vẫn là đánh không lại thời gian, đánh không lại nhân tâm, đem một lòng say mê sai phó!

"Của ngươi này đó lo lắng quả thật là nhân chi thường tình, chính là ta cảm thấy, một người hắn có thể thích ngươi mười mấy năm mà không nhường ngươi có biết, không nhường ngươi khó xử, kia làm sao có thể xác định hắn sẽ không cho ngươi lại tình thâm vài thập niên, hoặc là cả đời đâu! Nhân có đôi khi vẫn là cần dũng cảm

, ngươi để tay lên ngực tự hỏi, đối hắn thật sự không có cảm tình sao có thể ở một bên xem hắn đón dâu sinh con sao?" Thốn Tâm tin tưởng, có một số người chấp nhất yêu hận, vì yêu, vì một lòng say mê, có thể chống đỡ khởi một mảnh tín nhiệm bầu trời, đối với Thốn Tâm mà nói, Chu Gia Trạch chính là như vậy

Một cái tồn tại.

Ẩn sắc mặt dày vò, trong lòng vẫn là do dự không thôi, hắn biết bị bản thân thật sâu giấu giấu đi tâm ý, vài năm nay đến luôn luôn như thế, chính là hắn biết này không là một cái tốt quyết định, sư đệ làm việc luôn luôn tùy hứng, nếu là ngay cả hắn cũng buông tha cho , kia đối sư đệ một điểm hảo

Chỗ đều không có."Ta quả thật đối sư đệ có tình, chính là có đôi khi quang có tình cũng là không có tác dụng. Vài năm nay luôn luôn vi phạm tâm ý của bản thân, muốn cho sư đệ đi tìm bản thân chân chính hạnh phúc, vài năm nay ta có thể làm được, hiện tại ta cũng có thể, về sau cũng đồng dạng có thể! "

"Ngươi thật sự như vậy cho rằng sao" Thốn Tâm nghiêm túc nghiêm cẩn hỏi hắn.

". . . . . Đúng vậy!" Tuy rằng sắc mặt tái nhợt, nhưng thần sắc kiên định.

"Được rồi, ngươi cẩn thận suy nghĩ lại quyết định đi, có đôi khi cái gì mới là trọng yếu !" Thốn Tâm vung tay lên, một mảnh khói nhẹ đột ngột toát ra đến, đem ẩn cả người vây quanh trong đó, ẩn vừa thấy Thốn Tâm như thế động tác liền muốn ra tay, chóp mũi cũng đã nhiên nghe thấy được kia khói nhẹ hương vị,

Té xỉu khi, chỉ mơ hồ cảm thấy kia hương vị giống như trên núi sư phụ thường xuyên dùng là hương khói a! Hảo hoài niệm. . . . .

Ở hắn muốn ngã xuống thời điểm, một thân ảnh đã cấp tốc đưa hắn ôm lấy, đúng là biến mất mười ngày nay không thấy Chu Gia Trạch, gặp đã hôn mê đi ẩn, liền tính biết là ban đầu kế hoạch tốt, giờ phút này cũng nhịn không được lo lắng, "Hắn không có sao chứ?"

"Lạc đường yên sẽ chỉ làm nhân bị lạc đường sá, ở vô số lựa chọn trung đi lựa chọn một cái, chính là tâm đi trải qua, cho thân thể không ngại , chính là hắn đến cùng có không buông ra hết thảy băn khoăn, ta cũng không biết, chỉ có thể nhìn chính hắn . Ngươi sự tình đều hoàn thành sao "

"Ân!" Không đề cập tới bản thân mất bao nhiêu công phu đi trưng cầu đồng ý, chính là nhàn nhạt ứng thanh, ôm trong ngực nhân, ánh mắt một khắc không rời, giống như muốn đem hắn càng khắc sâu khảm ở bản thân trong lòng.

Thấy thế, Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, xoay người rời đi, không muốn quấy rầy đôi này : chuyện này đối với người hữu tình, phía sau một mảnh tình trung, làm cho nàng tựa hồ cũng cảm nhận được xuân phong ấm áp!

, đệ 28 chương

Chương 30

Cổ có chu trang mộng điệp, không biết là mộng còn là chân thật thế giới, cũng có tiều phu đốn củi xem tiên nhân chơi cờ, xuống núi sau lại phát hiện gia nhân sớm tóc trắng xoá, thương hải tang điền chuyện xưa. Ẩn hiện ở cũng có loại cảm giác này , vốn tưởng rằng đã trải qua trăm năm, cùng âu yếm người đồng huyệt

Mà miên, cuộc đời này đã không lại có tiếc nuối , ai biết lại trợn mắt khi, đã thấy tuổi trẻ khi Chu Gia Trạch chính đem bản thân ôm vào trong ngực, trong lòng một trận hoảng hốt.

"Ngươi tỉnh! Có cái gì không không thoải mái địa phương?" Gặp ẩn ánh mắt hoảng hốt, Chu Gia Trạch không khỏi lo lắng hỏi.

"Ta không sao, chính là không nghĩ tới nguyên lai ta là đang nằm mơ sao" ẩn không phải người ngu, sau khi lấy lại tinh thần nhớ tới Thốn Tâm cuối cùng kia một tay, hiển nhiên chính là bản thân nhất mộng trăm năm nguyên nhân .

"Vậy ngươi hiện tại có thể nói với ta đáp án sao là nguyện ý vẫn là không đồng ý?" Chu Gia Trạch nội tâm bất an, sợ hãi hắn nói ra đáp án.

Ẩn mỉm cười, ở trong mộng đã trải qua rất nhiều, hắn đã không là phía trước cái kia sầu lo quá nhiều ẩn , hắn tin tưởng chỉ có bản thân mới là có thể cho hắn hạnh phúc nhân, ở trong mộng như thế, hiện tại cũng là như thế, "Ta ở trong mộng lựa chọn cùng ngươi mỗi người đi một ngả, ngươi lại thủy chung

Không từng cưới vợ, đến cuối cùng ngay cả Thái hậu cũng buông tha cho , không cưỡng bách nữa ngươi cưới vợ sinh con, khi đó ngươi đã là nhi lập chi năm ." Mà hắn đồng dạng đợi đến nhi lập chi năm cũng không từng đón dâu, ẩn cười lại mang theo chút đau lòng, "Chúng ta đều đợi lẫn nhau rất nhiều năm, thẳng đến sư phụ ngày giỗ

Ngày đó lại gặp lại, chúng ta mới lại ở cùng nhau , từ nay về sau vài thập niên, giúp nhau lúc hoạn nạn! Lúc này đây, ta lựa chọn không lãng phí của chúng ta thời gian, ta tin tưởng chúng ta gặp qua tốt lắm !" Trong mộng bọn họ, thật sự lãng phí rất nhiều thời giờ, cũng nhường lẫn nhau quá quá khổ sở, đã

Hiện tại có thể lại lựa chọn, kia hắn nhất định sẽ không nhường lẫn nhau tăng thêm nữa nhiều như vậy tiếc nuối.

Chu Gia Trạch trong lòng mừng như điên, biết sư huynh là đáp lại bản thân cảm tình, nhịn không được nội tâm kích động, hung hăng ôm sư huynh, trên mặt là dừng không được ý cười, ẩn cũng thập phần cao hứng, tuy rằng tương lai khả năng hội có rất nhiều khó khăn đang chờ bọn họ, nhưng là hắn có dũng khí cùng

Hắn cùng đi đối mặt!

"Các ngươi thật sự ở cùng nhau ! Này rất bổng !" Biết được hai người đã lẫn nhau xác định tâm ý, nhường Thốn Tâm cao hứng không được, cuối cùng là nhường người hữu tình sẽ thành thân thuộc .

Ẩn cùng Chu Gia Trạch đối diện cười, còn mang theo chút ngượng ngùng, "Đúng vậy! Lần này chúng ta có thể ở cùng nhau ít nhiều Thốn Tâm cô nương! Cám ơn !" Ẩn thật tình thực lòng nói lời cảm tạ, nếu không phải Thốn Tâm hỗ trợ, kia hắn trong mộng trải qua hết thảy, chính là hiện tại hắn sắp sửa trải qua , bình

Bạch nhường lẫn nhau phí hoài hứa nhiều thời giờ, bằng thêm tiếc nuối.

"Đúng vậy, thật cám ơn ngươi ! Bằng không ta cũng không biết khi nào thì sẽ có dũng khí đi làm chuyện này!" Chu Gia Trạch cảm thấy cảm thán, nếu không phải Thốn Tâm, chỉ sợ hắn liền tính lại yêu sư huynh, cũng không thể nhanh như vậy hướng hắn thuyết minh tâm ý của bản thân, càng sẽ không tiêu phí lớn như vậy

Công phu đi trước đem hoàng huynh mẫu hậu tư tưởng công tác làm tốt, làm cho ẩn có thể càng thêm dễ dàng nhận bản thân.

"Không có gì, chỉ cần các ngươi có thể hảo hảo hạnh phúc đi xuống, này so cái gì đều phải trọng yếu!"

"Ta đã hướng hoàng huynh nói qua , chúng ta chỉ biết ngẫu nhiên trở lại kinh thành, thời gian còn lại chúng ta có thể du lịch thế giới này, cũng có thể trở về trong núi, chỉ cần ngươi thích, chúng ta đi nơi nào đều có thể!" Sợ ẩn hội gánh vác nhiều lắm ngoại giới ánh mắt, Chu Gia Trạch quyết định tận lực thiếu

Xuất hiện tại nhiều người địa phương, để tránh nhường sư huynh khó chịu, chính là lần này ẩn lại cười lắc đầu, "Không cần , chúng ta đãi ở trong này rất tốt , ngươi không cần tưởng nhiều lắm, ta không có trước kia như vậy nhát gan ."

"Hảo, đến lúc đó nếu là tưởng ra ngoài dạo dạo, chúng ta liền đi ra ngoài giải giải sầu đi!" Chu Gia Trạch cũng không lo lắng, hắn tin tưởng hắn là khả cho hắn hạnh phúc nhân, bọn họ cũng nhất định sẽ như vậy hạnh phúc đi xuống !

"Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ, hắn không là thích của ngươi sao hiện tại đây là có chuyện gì a?" Ở một bên nghe mộng Na Tra nhức đầu, đây là có chuyện gì a

"Tiểu hài tử gia gia , nghĩ tới nhiều như vậy, ngươi Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ nào có này mị lực a! Nhân gia thích cũng không phải là ta nga, hiện tại có phải không phải không lo lắng !" Nhất nghĩ đến đâu trá khẩn trương hề hề không nhường Chu Gia Trạch cùng bản thân nhiều tiếp xúc bộ dáng, Thốn Tâm liền cảm thấy thập phần

Buồn cười.

"Nào có!" Nghĩ đến thời gian trước bản thân đề phòng Chu Gia Trạch bộ dáng, biết bản thân hiểu lầm nhân gia Na Tra cũng có vài phần ngượng ngùng.

"Đúng rồi, vậy ngươi nhóm khi nào thì làm việc vui đâu" nháo hoàn sau Thốn Tâm nhớ tới chuyện trọng yếu nhất, ngay cả vội hỏi, hảo đại gia cùng nhau thương lượng một chút làm sao bây giờ.

Hai người liếc nhau, biểu cảm đều có chút ảm đạm, bọn họ hiện tại loại tình huống này có thể ở cùng nhau đã là phi thường không chuyện dễ dàng , làm sao có thể hy vọng xa vời giống phổ thông nhân gia bàn đại làm việc vui đâu."Chúng ta cũng chưa hề nghĩ tới vấn đề này, nếu là làm việc vui lời nói, chỉ

Sợ càng nhiều hơn nhân sẽ biết, đến lúc đó cũng sẽ đưa tới càng nhiều khác thường phiền toái, chúng ta tình nguyện bình tĩnh chút cũng tốt!"

Khả là như thế này Thốn Tâm lại cảm thấy thiếu chút gì, nhưng nàng cũng không phải không hiểu hai người băn khoăn, "Ta chỉ là cảm thấy như vậy như là khuyết thiếu một cái chứng minh bàn, có chút tiếc nuối là được, không bằng như vậy đi, chúng ta không cần đại làm, chính là ở chúng ta này đó cảm kích bằng hữu trước mặt

Làm một cái tư nhân tiệc mừng! Các ngươi cảm thấy có thể làm sao?"

Hai người trước mắt sáng ngời, đều là lộ ra kinh hỉ biểu cảm, có thể có một hôn lễ, đối bọn họ mà nói đã là rất lớn hạnh phúc , bởi vậy ào ào hưng phấn gật đầu, đều toát ra bất đồng tâm tình vui sướng.

"Tốt lắm, chúng ta đến thương lượng một chút nên như thế nào làm tiệc mừng đi có cái gì không đề nghị?"

"Ta có thể đi thỉnh trong cung ma ma đến hỗ trợ, chắc hẳn các nàng hẳn là thật tinh thông này đó ."

"Còn có mở tiệc chiêu đãi nhân viên đến cùng có nào. . . . ."

"Còn có nơi sân..."

Bên này khí thế ngất trời thảo luận , cả người dào dạt hạnh phúc, mà bên kia còn lại là trầm mặc giằng co .

"Ngươi làm thật muốn cùng ý trạch nhi yêu cầu sao" vương Thái hậu trên mặt mang theo mệt mỏi, này tiểu nhi tử, nàng thật sự là không nghĩ lại nói cái gì đó , chỉ hy vọng hoàng đế có thể mang con trai tiểu tâm tư chặt đứt. Đáng tiếc lần này hoàng đế nhưng không có như của nàng nguyện , "Hắn khó được

Như vậy kiên trì, đáp ứng hắn lại như thế nào!" Hoàng đế lơ đễnh, hắn này đệ đệ từ nhỏ hắn mang đại , ở trong lòng hắn thái tử còn không bằng này đệ đệ đến trọng yếu!

"Loại này hoang đường sự tình làm sao có thể đáp ứng hắn là muốn cùng một người nam nhân ở cùng nhau a! Cái này cần nhiều hoang đường, liền tính hắn muốn cùng cái bình danh nữ tử ở cùng nhau sau tốt hơn cùng một người nam nhân ở cùng nhau, ta tuyệt không đáp ứng! Này rất hoang đường !" Vương Thái hậu thịnh nộ, này hai con trai thực

Là không một cái nghe lời , thật vất vả con lớn nhất đi lên ngôi vị hoàng đế , còn khắp nơi vi phạm của nàng ý tứ, chỉ biết là sủng đệ đệ, ngay cả loại này hoang đường sự tình đều có thể đáp ứng, điều này có thể làm cho nàng không khí, ngay cả Thái hậu ứng có dáng vẻ nàng đều cố không lên .

Hoàng đế nhíu mày, cực lực nhẫn nại nội tâm không kiên nhẫn, "Hắn không thích nữ nhân trẫm có biện pháp nào! Mấy năm nay trẫm không phải là không có ý đồ nhường hoàng đệ thay đổi tâm ý, nhưng là hữu dụng sao? Không cần dùng, hắn thích vẫn là ẩn, đã hắn có thể vì hắn cái gì đều không cần, ta đây

Thành toàn hắn lại như thế nào, chẳng lẽ ngươi thật sự muốn nhìn hoàng đệ rời đi kinh thành, chung quanh phiêu diêu sao!" Lần đầu tiên nhìn đến đệ đệ như vậy thật tình thực lòng cầu bản thân, hoàng đế cảm thấy thành toàn hắn lại như thế nào, kiên trì muốn hắn cưới cái nữ tử đơn giản vì có thể nối dõi tông đường, kia hắn về sau

Đưa làm con thừa tự một cái cấp hoàng đệ không là được rồi sao

Vương Thái hậu chán nản, "Liền tính ai gia không muốn nhìn đến hắn cách kinh, nhưng là cũng không muốn nhìn đến hắn cùng một người nam nhân ở cùng nhau!"

Hoàng đế cười lạnh, hắn tuy rằng tưởng kính mẫu hậu, nhưng có phải thế không có thể tùy ý nàng đến khoa tay múa chân , một cái đem con trai làm ngồi trên hậu vị công cụ nhân, thế nào có tư cách này ở trước mặt hắn quyết định hoàng đệ sự tình, nàng không xứng! Xem ở đang nổi giận chỉ trích bản thân

Vương Thái hậu, hoàng đế trong lòng đối nàng cuối cùng một điểm tôn kính cũng đã biến mất, "Mẫu hậu, ngươi như vậy bài xích hoàng đệ thích nam nhân, không chỉ là vì lo lắng đệ đệ tương lai không có con nối dòng đi?"

Vương Thái hậu thanh âm nháy mắt tiêu thất, sắc mặt có chút tái nhợt, còn mang theo chột dạ, "Ngươi ở nói bậy bạ gì đó đâu ai gia là sợ trạch nhi tương lai không có con nối dòng, đôi này : chuyện này đối với một người nam nhân mà nói là cỡ nào chuyện trọng yếu, chẳng lẽ ngươi không biết sao!"

"Vốn ta cũng không muốn nói , khả là vì đệ đệ hạnh phúc, ta thật sự rất muốn hỏi ngươi, ngươi nói ta cùng đệ đệ không đủ hiếu thuận ngươi, không có nghe của ngươi nói, vậy ngươi có hay không đem chúng ta làm con của ngươi đâu? Đệ đệ còn chưa có hai tuổi thời điểm vì tranh thủ tình cảm ngươi liền đem hắn đưa cho

Dung quý phi, đối hắn lại chẳng quan tâm, ngươi đây là một cái mẫu thân việc sao? Ngươi cũng biết hắn quá là ngày mấy? Hắn không thích nữ nhân, sở hữu nguyên nhân đều là ngươi gián tiếp tạo thành , ngươi không là tốt mẫu thân! Càng trọng yếu hơn là làm ngươi phát hiện bản thân làm này

Sao nhiều kết quả phát hiện mặc dù là vinh sủng hậu cung dung quý phi kỳ thực cũng bất quá là phụ hoàng một cái ngụy trang sau, trong lòng ngươi nhất định phi thường oán hận, bởi vì phụ hoàng yêu chính là một người nam nhân, cho nên làm ngươi có biết đệ đệ cũng thích nam nhân thời điểm, ngươi liền đem đối phụ hoàng oán hận

Cũng gia tăng ở đệ đệ trên người đúng không!" Hoàng đế cười lạnh, đối hoa dung thất sắc vương Thái hậu cũng đề không dậy nổi gì áy náy chi tâm, cái cô gái này nhiều nhất chính là sinh ra bọn họ, tại đây trong hậu cung bọn họ còn không bằng không có mẫu thân khác hoàng tử, có thể thấy được Chu gia duệ cùng Chu Gia Trạch

Từ nhỏ tình cảnh có bao nhiêu gian nan.

"Ngươi đây là cái gì thái độ, ngươi đây là đối mẫu hậu nói chuyện thái độ sao đại nghịch bất đạo!" Trong lòng ẩn tàng rồi hơn mười năm hận bị như vậy không hề giữ lại vạch trần xuất ra, nhường vương Thái hậu đáy lòng phẫn hận tất cả đều bộc phát ra đến, nàng có thể không hận sao nàng một cái thanh xuân thiếu nữ ở cung

Trung, duy nhất khả chờ đợi chính là nhìn thấy Hoàng thượng. Ở Ngự hoa viên mới gặp Hoàng thượng khi liền đối hắn vừa gặp đã thương, huống chi hắn vẫn là bản thân phu quân, bản thân đương nhiên đem toàn bộ tâm tư đều hoa ở tại của hắn trên người. Nhưng là này hoàng cung rất vô tình , ở nàng nằm ở phòng sinh sắp sửa sinh hạ

Bọn họ cái thứ nhất đứa nhỏ thời điểm, hắn lại ở khác phi tần nơi đó điên loan đảo phượng, từ đây lòng của nàng liền bắt đầu bịt kín một tầng bụi. Vì hắn, nàng thậm chí đem bản thân cái thứ hai đứa nhỏ đưa cho không thể sinh dục dung quý phi, để được đến của hắn một tia yêu mến, nhưng là ở cuối cùng

Lại phát hiện nguyên lai Hoàng thượng yêu căn bản là không là hậu cung cái nào phi tần, mà là một người nam nhân, điều này làm cho nàng có thể nào không hận, nàng tính kế nhiều như vậy, trả giá nhiều như vậy, đến cuối cùng dĩ nhiên là bại bởi một người nam nhân sao?

"Nếu ngươi còn tưởng hảo hảo làm của ngươi Thái hậu lời nói, nên tưởng tưởng sự tình gì có thể làm, sự tình gì không thể làm, hiện tại thiên hạ là trẫm thiên hạ, ngươi hiểu không!" Hắn có thể ở như vậy gian nan trong hoàn cảnh đi lên ngôi vị hoàng đế, tự nhiên cũng không phải cái gì nhân từ nương tay hạng người

, nếu là chạm đến của hắn điểm mấu chốt, mặc dù là mẫu hậu cũng tốt, hắn cũng sẽ không thể thủ hạ lưu tình , bọn họ cũng không có cái gọi là mẫu tử loại tình cảm, "Mẫu hậu nếu là cảm thấy mệt mỏi, cũng có thể nghỉ ngơi nhiều nghỉ ngơi, hậu cung việc có thể toàn quyền giao cho Hoàng hậu đến xử lý, Hoàng hậu hướng đến hiền đức,

Khẳng định có thể đem hậu cung việc quản lý gọn gàng ngăn nắp, mẫu hậu có thể yên tâm , bình thường nếu là vô sự, còn có thể nhiều nghiên cứu phật hiệu, chắc hẳn có thể cho mẫu hậu bình tâm tĩnh khí . Tiền triều sự tình trọng yếu, con đi trước vội triều chính , về phần đệ đệ sự tình, trẫm sẽ xử lý !"

Bỏ xuống những lời này, Chu gia duệ liền không lưu tình chút nào tiêu sái , chỉ để lại một mặt không thể tin vương Thái hậu, "Hắn đây là ở uy hiếp ta sao? Ngươi thật đúng là của ta hảo nhi tử a! A!" Nàng vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, chính là nhường hoàng đế cự tuyệt hạ hôn sự, vậy mà sẽ là kết quả này, tự

Mình đúng là bị cướp đoạt chưởng quản hậu cung quyền lợi sao quả nhiên hoàng đế chính là hoàng đế, giống nhau tuyệt tình!

, đệ 29 chương

Chương 31

Chu Gia Trạch cũng không biết bản thân ca ca vì hắn muốn cùng ẩn thành thân sự tình cùng mẫu hậu tranh cãi ầm ĩ một trận, thậm chí đem nàng chưởng quản hậu cung quyền lợi tước đoạt, hắn hiện tại chỉ cảm thấy làm chuyện gì đều là vui vẻ , hắn muốn làm hôn lễ , một cái cùng sư huynh hôn lễ. Bởi vì Thốn Tâm lo lắng mặt sau khả năng phải về thiên đình không thể ra tịch, cho nên đem hôn lễ đặt ở ngày mai. Kỳ thực thời gian là tương đương chạy, chỉ là bọn hắn không giống bình thường nhân gia thành thân cần chuẩn bị rất nhiều đồ cưới sính lễ linh tinh , cho nên vẫn là có thể kịp vào ngày mai làm hôn lễ .

Xem trang viên bị trang sức một mảnh không khí vui mừng, Chu Gia Trạch cười miệng không hợp lại được, xem đặc biệt ngu đần, nhường một bên Thốn Tâm xem đặc biệt tưởng nhớ tổn hại vài câu.

"Được rồi a, nở nụ cười nhiều ngày như vậy cũng nên không sai biệt lắm thôi!" Nàng đều nhanh nhìn không được , biết ngươi thật cao hứng, nhưng là cười ngu như vậy, thật không xứng với ngươi này trương đẹp đẹp mặt a!

"Nhân sinh có tứ đại hỷ sự, đêm động phòng hoa chúc, tên đề bảng vàng khi, tha hương ngộ bạn cố tri, lâu hạn phùng cam lộ, ta hiện tại chiếm vui vẻ, rất cao hứng vài ngày!" Chu Gia Trạch trắng nàng liếc mắt một cái, bản thân tâm tưởng sự thành cái loại cảm giác này là cần nhiều hiểu ra .

"Hành hành hành, ngươi liền ở trong này cao hứng đi!"

Đang nói, đã thấy một thanh âm theo sau lưng truyền đến, "Không bằng để cho ta tới làm của ngươi chứng hôn nhân đi!" Chỉ thấy một người mặc hoa phục nam nhân chính một mặt mỉm cười xem bọn họ.

Chu Gia Trạch kinh ngạc, "Ca, sao ngươi lại tới đây "

"Đệ đệ đều phải thành thân lực lượng, ta đây cái làm ca ca làm sao có thể không đến đâu?" Chu gia duệ cười, trong lòng có chút cảm thán chính hắn một đệ đệ chung quy là trưởng thành.

"Kia mẫu hậu bên kia đâu" có thể được đến bản thân tối kính yêu ca ca chúc phúc với hắn mà nói đương nhiên là kiện phi thường tốt sự tình, chính là nghĩ đến thái độ dị thường kiên quyết mẫu hậu, Chu Gia Trạch trong lòng vẫn là thật lo lắng .

"Yên tâm đi! Mẫu hậu chính là tạm thời không thể nhận mà thôi, bằng không thì cũng sẽ không cam chịu ta đến đây." Chu gia duệ vỗ vỗ đệ đệ bả vai an ủi, không đem nàng kịch liệt phản ứng nói cho hắn biết, việc này hắn đến giải quyết thì tốt rồi, hắn chỉ cần thông suốt phóng khoáng làm của hắn chú rể quan thì tốt rồi.

"Ân!" Trong lòng biết mẫu hậu không thể nhanh như vậy nhận bản thân cùng ẩn hôn sự, Chu Gia Trạch cũng không nóng nảy.

"Vị này chính là Thốn Tâm cô nương thôi, đa tạ ngươi giúp xá đệ tìm chính mình hạnh phúc!" Chu gia duệ mỉm cười xem Thốn Tâm, ở trong lòng hắn đối Thốn Tâm quả thật có vài phần hảo cảm, bằng vào nàng có thể dùng bình thường ánh mắt nhìn đãi đệ đệ cùng ẩn, cũng đã làm cho hắn vài phần kính trọng .

"Nơi nào! Có đôi khi cảm tình không cần người khác hỗ trợ cũng có thể tu thành chính quả, này theo ta không có gì quan hệ , liền tính không có ta bọn họ cũng sẽ ở cùng nhau !" Thốn Tâm xem trước mắt anh tuấn suất khí nam nhân trong đầu một trận hoảng hốt, tại kia trong nháy mắt nàng trong đầu hiện lên một cái hình ảnh, một cái cùng hắn trưởng giống nhau như đúc nam hài tử thất vọng xem, ngữ mang bi thương chất vấn, "Khúc Minh Quỳ, có đôi khi ta thật sự hoài nghi ngươi có hay không tâm?"

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi làm sao vậy khó chịu chỗ nào sao?" Gặp Thốn Tâm biểu cảm không đúng, Chu Gia Trạch vội vàng đỡ Thốn Tâm, lo lắng xem nàng.

Phục hồi tinh thần lại Thốn Tâm mới phát hiện hai người đều khẩn trương xem bản thân, mới vội vàng giải thích nói: "Ta không sao, chỉ là vừa vặn không biết vì sao đột nhiên nhớ tới có một sự tình, cho nên có chút ngẩn người , ta không sao ."

"Vậy là tốt rồi!"

"Ách, các ngươi hai cái tán gẫu đi, ta đi nghỉ ngơi!" Kia trong nháy mắt xuất hiện hình ảnh nhường Thốn Tâm giống như phát hiện một ít tình huống, bởi vậy muốn đi yên tĩnh địa phương ngẫm lại, nhìn xem có phải không phải có thể khôi phục một ít trí nhớ.

"Ân!" Thấy mặt nàng sắc không đúng, Chu Gia Trạch ngay cả vội bảo nàng đi nghỉ ngơi.

Nhìn theo Thốn Tâm sau khi rời đi, Chu gia duệ trong lòng đã có một phen so đo, "Này Thốn Tâm đến cùng là thần thánh phương nào a" lần trước hỏi hoàng đệ thời điểm, chết sống không nói, làm cho hắn lòng hiếu kỳ đạt tới điểm cao nhất.

"Ca, ngươi sẽ không là muốn có ý đồ với nàng đi" Chu Gia Trạch có chút hoài nghi đánh giá hắn, lại bị hắn gõ phía dưới, "Nghĩ cái gì đâu ngươi? Ta chỉ là có chút tò mò thôi!" Ngày ấy nhìn thấy nàng mang theo đệ đệ phi thiên hình ảnh làm cho hắn ấn tượng khắc sâu, tái kiến nàng lại càng phát muốn nghe được của nàng chi tiết.

"Vậy là tốt rồi, đã như vậy nói cho ngươi cũng không ngại, chính là không thể nói cho người khác biết a." Dù sao loại sự tình này vẫn là không cần nhiều lắm nhân biết đến hảo.

"Yên tâm đi, chẳng lẽ ca ca ngươi còn có thể không tin sao "

"Thốn Tâm cô nương kỳ thực là Tây Hải Tam công chúa, lúc trước bởi vì nhân duyên tế hội cứu Thốn Tâm cô nương, cho nên mới giúp ta chiếu cố! Vì nhường ẩn minh bạch tâm ý của bản thân, còn riêng thượng nguyệt lão kia cầu lạc đường yên!" Đây là ngày ấy hai người vụng trộm thương nghị khi Thốn Tâm nói cho hắn biết biện pháp, tuy có chút đi tiệp kính , nhưng kết quả là đáng mừng . Nếu không phải Thốn Tâm cô nương hỗ trợ, cho dù hai người thật là dây tơ hồng hệ ở cùng nhau người hữu tình, nhưng cũng muốn phí hoài hứa nhiều thời giờ.

"Cho nên nói, Thốn Tâm cô nương là thần tiên !" Chu gia duệ thì thào tự nói, tuy rằng trong lòng sớm có đoán, nhưng là thật sự xác nhận thời điểm, hắn lại có một tia không thể tin tưởng, "Nguyên lai thật sự có thần tiên sao "

"Thật bất khả tư nghị đi! Nguyên lai ta cũng thật không thể tin được , nhưng là hiện tại thật sự tin."

Chu gia duệ cười cười, cùng đệ đệ đáp kiên tìm biến mất , ba người thật sự cũng có thời gian rất lâu không gặp .

Thiên đình nhị lang chân quân trong thần điện, Na Tra líu ríu đối với Dương Tiển nói chuyện, "Nhị ca, nguyên lai cái kia Vương gia thích không là Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ a, mà là bên người hắn cái kia nam nhân, hình như là hắn sư huynh tới, hại ta bạch lo lắng vô ích lâu như vậy!" Tuy là nói như vậy , nhưng là có thể chính mắt chứng kiến một đôi tình nhân thành công ở cùng nhau, Na Tra vẫn là thật cao hứng .

Dương Tiển kinh ngạc, "Không là thích Thốn Tâm, mà là thích một người nam nhân sao?" Này quả thực rất bất khả tư nghị , hắn cho tới bây giờ chưa từng nghe nói một người nam nhân sẽ thích một cái chuyện của nam nhân.

"Đúng vậy, ta cũng cảm thấy rất kỳ quái, nhưng là Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ nói làm cho ta cảm thấy thật có đạo lý, nàng nói một người nam nhân sẽ thích một cái nam nhân, không phải là bởi vì bọn họ có long dương chi hảo, chỉ là bởi vì bọn họ yêu trùng hợp là cái nam nhân thôi! Nhị ca, ngươi cảm thấy đâu?"

"Chỉ là vì yêu trùng hợp là cái nam nhân sao" Dương Tiển trầm tư, hắn xem sự tình đương nhiên sẽ không giống Na Tra giống nhau chỉ luận một kiện sự này tình, chỉ bằng một câu nói, hắn là có thể liên tưởng đến thật nhiều phương diện thượng, không thể không nói, những lời này quả thật cho hắn rất nhiều dẫn dắt.

"Đúng rồi, ngươi lúc này trên thiên đình là vì bàn đào hội còn là cái gì" Dương Tiển cảm thấy Na Tra sẽ không tại như vậy mẫn cảm thời gian nội trên trời tham gia bàn đào hội, có lẽ là mặt khác có chuyện gì, không phải nói bọn họ muốn thành hôn sao như vậy khả năng Na Tra trên thiên đình vì chuyện này mà đến ! Không thể không nói, Dương Tiển thật là trí nhiều gần yêu nhân vật, đem Na Tra việc này mục đích đoán tám chín phần mười .

"Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ làm cho ta đến nguyệt lão nơi đó chọn chút lễ vật đưa cho hắn nhóm trở thành thân hạ lễ, nhị ca, ngươi muốn hay không đi tham gia bọn họ hôn lễ a "

"Ta sao?" Dương Tiển có chút do dự, từ đêm đó qua đi, hắn còn có chút không biết nên như thế nào cùng Thốn Tâm ở chung .

"Đúng vậy! Nhị ca chẳng lẽ ngươi không muốn đi xem sao? Đây chính là Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ tác hợp đâu!"

"Cũng tốt, người hữu tình sẽ thành thân thuộc chung quy là kiện chuyện tốt. Nhiều một phần chúc phúc cũng là tốt!"

"Ân, thừa dịp bàn đào hội còn chưa có bắt đầu, chúng ta đi trước tìm lễ vật, sau đó hạ phàm, vừa vặn có thể vượt qua hôn lễ đâu!" Đây chính là hắn tham gia lần đầu tiên, nga, không đúng, là lần thứ hai hôn lễ, nhất định phải hảo hảo náo nhiệt hạ!

"Hảo" Dương Tiển đáp, tâm tư đã có chút chạy xe không , hôn lễ a, hắn cũng chỉ tham gia quá một lần, còn là của chính mình hôn lễ, chỉ tiếc chung quy là có nhiều lắm thân bất do kỷ , hi vọng thế gian kia đối người hữu tình có thể thực hảo hảo hạnh phúc sinh hoạt tiếp tục.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: gần nhất công tác cường độ khá lớn, cũng tương đối mệt, có đôi khi số lượng từ hội thiếu điểm, nhưng là nhất định tận lực nhiều viết chút!

, đệ 30 chương

Chương 32

Mặt trời lặn ngày thăng, lại là một ngày trôi qua, hôm nay đúng là Chu Gia Trạch cùng ẩn thành thân ngày, buổi sáng trong sơn trang hạ nhân đều vội cái không ngừng, sáng sớm liền bắt đầu chuẩn bị các loại chiêu đãi cái ăn, còn có chuẩn bị đợi lát nữa đón dâu gì đó. Tuy rằng chính là theo một cái sân nghênh

Đến một cái khác sân, nhưng là cũng tận khả năng tuần hoàn dĩ vãng nhân gia làm hôn sự lưu trình, nếu là không quá phương tiện thực hành , cũng đều nhất san lại san, tận lực ở phù hợp lưu trình trung ngắn gọn làm hôn sự.

Bởi vì là hai cái nam tử thành thân, cho nên thông thường nữ tử lễ nạp thái tục chải tóc mặc phượng y mang mũ phượng tập tục đều nhảy qua, chính là thân mang quần áo hồng y, tất cả đều là chú rể quan trang điểm, lấy chỉ ra lẫn nhau thân phận ngang nhau, lẫn nhau tôn trọng. Đón dâu khi, Chu Gia Trạch tri kỷ bạn tốt đều đến đây

, vài người vây quanh vui sướng Chu Gia Trạch cùng ẩn, hai người thủ nắm tay, ở trước mặt là một đám liên tục xếp chậu than, hai người tương đối cười, ở pháo trong tiếng đồng thời nhấc chân vượt qua chậu than, ngụ ý hai người vượt qua tai nạn khó khăn. Ở mọi người chúc mừng trong tiếng đi tới

Hỉ đường thượng, lúc này tràn đầy thân bằng bạn tốt đứng ở hỉ nội đường chờ đợi bọn hắn, hai người sóng vai nhi lập, chỉ nghe đảm đương bà mối trang điểm ma ma một mặt vui mừng kêu lớn: "Chú rể quan nhóm đến, chuẩn bị bái đường ! Nhất bái thiên địa!" Hai người thành kính hướng cửa ngoại chính là cúi đầu.

"Nhị bái cao đường!"

Vương Thái hậu không có khả năng sẽ tham dự hôn lễ, bởi vậy ngồi ở cao đường thượng là hoàng đế cùng Hoàng hậu, huynh trưởng như cha trưởng tẩu như mẹ, lấy hai người thân phận địa vị quả thật cũng là ngồi ở cao đường như một nhân tuyển, xoay người lại đối với cao đường ngồi hoàng đế hoàng hậu lại là cúi đầu.

"Phu thê giao bái!"

Ngóng nhìn lẫn nhau, thật sâu loan hạ thân thể, cuộc đời này không đổi, lại giương mắt khi, tràn đầy hạnh phúc cùng kiên định!

"Kết thúc buổi lễ! Đưa vào động phòng!"

"Nhanh như vậy sẽ đưa nhập động phòng !" Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc, trong TV đều là muốn buổi tối mới nhập động phòng nha!

Người bên cạnh quăng cái không biết biểu cảm cấp Thốn Tâm, chọc nàng buồn bực phải chết, nàng là thật không hiểu a! Không hiểu liền hỏi là tốt thói quen, ngươi hiểu hay không!

"Thốn Tâm cô nương không hiểu là bình thường , chính là trước nhập động phòng, lát sau còn muốn xuất ra kính rượu !" Một bên cấp tân khách thêm đồ ăn rót rượu cung nữ, cười mỉm, vẫn là trả lời Thốn Tâm vấn đề, chọc nàng xấu hổ không thôi.

"Nga, tốt!" Thực dọa người, cảm giác bản thân tư tưởng thực đáng khinh, vừa nói nhập động phòng đã nghĩ đến kia phương diện đi, thâm thấy bản thân dọa người Thốn Tâm vội vàng thừa dịp đại gia không chú ý thời điểm, lặng lẽ ly khai, tìm cái yên tĩnh địa phương lẳng lặng đợi.

"Ai! Thực đáng ghét a!" Trầm mặc thật lâu sau Thốn Tâm không cảm thấy thở dài, ngày hôm qua cũng không biết là bởi vì sao, đột nhiên nhớ tới một sự tình, chỉ là nhớ tới đến lại không là như vậy làm cho nàng cao hứng, theo kia một ít đoạn ngắn trí nhớ, làm cho nàng cảm thấy bản thân hồi nhỏ thật sự

Thật không tầm thường. Như là xem xem phim bàn nhìn đến bản thân cứu người sau đã hôn mê đi hình ảnh, nàng còn có chút khẩn trương , không chỉ là vì an mộ nịch thủy nguyên nhân, mà là bản thân ở trong nước cứu người thời điểm, vô ý thức tuôn ra xuất ra quỷ dị lực lượng, này để cho mình không hiểu

Cảm thấy sợ hãi! Đến cùng vì sao bản thân sẽ có như vậy quỷ dị năng lực? Vì sao?

"Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ! Làm sao ngươi ở trong này a? Ta tìm khắp nhĩ hảo lâu!" Đang nghĩ tới, đã thấy Na Tra cầm trong tay một cái bàn tay đại bàn hòm, bị kích động hướng Thốn Tâm chạy tới, phía sau đi theo là một thân thanh lãnh Dương Tiển.

"Ngươi tới !" Không cảm thấy trước hướng Dương Tiển chào hỏi, nói xong Thốn Tâm đã có chút ngây ngẩn cả người, vì sao bản thân hội trước hướng hắn chào hỏi đâu? Dương Tiển cũng có chút kinh ngạc, hắn không nghĩ tới khi cách mười ngày nay, gặp lại khi, Thốn Tâm sẽ là loại này phản ứng? Ngươi tới ! Câu này thân

Nật lời nói làm cho hắn tâm trong nháy mắt cảm thấy phi thường ấm áp, bởi vậy cũng mặt mang mỉm cười gật đầu, nhẹ nhàng ứng thanh: "Ân!"

"Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ, đây là của ngươi muốn ta mang gì đó!" Na Tra khả cảm giác không ra hai người kỳ quái, chính là thật cao hứng bản thân hoàn thành Thốn Tâm đối bản thân thỉnh cầu.

Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, sờ sờ Na Tra đầu, "Cám ơn ngươi!" Mặc dù có khi với ngươi giao hảo sẽ làm bá phụ thất vọng, nhưng là ngươi quả thật là cái tốt lắm đứa nhỏ, nếu là cùng tứ hải không từng có mâu thuẫn liền rất tốt , như vậy nàng cũng không cần đi áy náy!

"Không có việc gì , nếu lần sau còn có chuyện gì cần ta hỗ trợ lời nói, ta nhất định sẽ hỗ trợ ! Ta trước đi xem chú rể nhóm nháo động phòng !" Nói xong, Na Tra liền bị kích động trở về chạy đi, hướng hai người vẫy vẫy tay, lập tức không thấy bóng dáng, nhường hai người không khỏi thất

Cười.

"Ân! Các ngươi làm sao có thể cùng nhau xuống dưới, thiên đình bàn đào hội không là sắp bắt đầu sao "

"Khoảng cách thế gian thời gian còn có vài ngày, không nóng nảy, này dù sao cũng là chúng ta tham dự một đoạn cảm tình, cũng tưởng xem bọn hắn trước sau vẹn toàn! Cũng không uổng gặp nhau một hồi!"

"Cũng là, ngẫm lại hạ bọn họ cảm tình, thật sự thu hoạch rất nhiều!"

Dương Tiển không cảm thấy ngồi ở Thốn Tâm bên cạnh, nhớ tới đôi tình nhân này, cảm thấy cũng là chứa nhiều cảm thán, "Bọn họ có thể đột phá thế tục ở cùng nhau, quả thật là rất có dũng khí!"

Thốn Tâm lắc đầu lơ đễnh, "Bọn họ có thể ở cùng nhau không là chỉ có dũng khí, càng trọng yếu hơn là bọn hắn lẫn nhau đều có yêu, hơn nữa yêu kiên cường, thật sâu tin tưởng đối phương! Chỉ nói người thường tình yêu cũng thế, ai có thể chân chính làm được mười năm như một ngày tin tưởng đối phương

, đối lẫn nhau đều trước sau như một hảo đâu! Tuy rằng hai người ở bắt đầu thời điểm, tình nguyện ở trong lòng yên lặng quan tâm đối phương, yêu đối phương, nhưng thực tế thượng điều này cũng là yêu quá sâu, cho nên không dám dễ dàng bước ra kia một bước mà thôi!"

"Nhân sinh cũng không phải chỉ có ái tài là trọng yếu !" Dương Tiển trầm giọng nói, nhân sinh trên đời có rất nhiều bất đắc dĩ, vì đại nghĩa, có khi cho dù là lại khó chịu, cũng muốn bỏ qua nhất vài thứ.

"Ta biết! Khả là không có người yêu sinh rất cô tịch !" Nghĩ đến Dương Tiển liền là như thế này bỏ qua bản thân tiểu yêu thành toàn tam giới đại người yêu, Thốn Tâm vẫn là rất bội phục , chính là rất nhiều chuyện, mỗi người cái nhìn cũng không đồng, "Kỳ thực có đôi khi ta không rõ,

Vì sao ngươi bỏ qua nhiều như vậy chỉ vì đón người mới đến thiên luật xuất thế đâu tân thiên luật xuất thế lại như thế nào, kỳ thực cho thế gian này phàm nhân có gì khác nhau, chính là khác biệt ở thần tiên trên người mà thôi, vì này đó thần tiên, đáng giá sao?"

"Vấn đề này Dương Tiển cũng từng nghĩ tới, ở bị đại gia hiểu lầm thù hận thời điểm, có khi Dương Tiển cũng sẽ tưởng như vậy có đáng giá hay không, nhưng là nhìn đến rất nhiều bằng hữu bởi vì Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu mà bị phạt, tử vong, Dương Tiển chỉ biết, tân thiên luật phải xuất thế, này thiên đình phải thay đổi

, chỉ có đem thần tiên trước cải biến, tài năng rất tốt tạo phúc thế gian dân chúng, liền tính nhường Dương Tiển gánh vác thế nhân thù hận thống khổ, Dương Tiển cũng cảm thấy là đáng giá !"

"Cho nên nói, ngươi là có đại người yêu, chúng ta còn lại là có tiểu người yêu, chỉ để ý phương tấc nơi, bản thân sở yêu người! Ngươi thật là tốt thần tiên, hảo huynh đệ, hảo ca ca, lại không là tốt trượng phu!" Người khác có phải như vậy hay không tưởng nàng không biết, nhưng là liền nàng mà

Ngôn sẽ không là tốt trượng phu. Tuy rằng không rõ lắm bản thân trước kia là cái gì tính cách, nhưng là liền hiện tại nàng mà nói, tuy rằng kính nể Dương Tiển, lại đối của hắn đại yêu cảm thấy mơ hồ bài xích, là tốt rồi giống như đã từng bởi vì đồng dạng lý do làm cho nàng nhận hết ủy khuất bàn!

Nghĩ đến đi qua, Dương Tiển trong lòng cũng cảm giác khó chịu, "Dương Tiển quả thật không là tốt trượng phu!"

"Bất quá chúng ta hiện tại là bằng hữu a!" Thốn Tâm vỗ vỗ vai hắn, ý bảo hắn không cần rối rắm cho qua lại sự tình, có lẽ nàng thật sự tương đối khuyết thiếu cảm tình đi, đối bằng hữu chi nghĩa hòa thân nhân loại tình cảm phản ứng cũng khỏe, duy độc đôi nam nữ yêu, của nàng phản ứng thủy chung thật bình thản

, tựa như ở giữa hồi ức nhìn đến bản thân bàn, đối hết thảy phản ứng đều là lựa chọn , thong thả , đương nhiên hiện tại nàng khẳng định là so với trước kia tốt thượng rất nhiều, chính là thủy chung cảm thấy thiếu cái gì, có loại không hoàn chỉnh cảm giác!

Dương Tiển mỉm cười, "Ân, chúng ta là bằng hữu!" Có lẽ như vậy kết quả, đối lẫn nhau đều được rồi!

"Chờ ẩn bọn họ hôn lễ sau khi kết thúc, ta hẳn là trở về Tây Hải , đến lúc đó cũng không đi tham gia bàn đào hội !" Tuy rằng muốn nhìn một chút thần tiên khó được một lần tụ hội là như thế nào , nhưng là hiện tại bản thân một điểm đều không có cái kia tâm tình đi tham gia, giống như trong nháy mắt đối cái gì

Đều mất đi rồi nhiệt tình bàn.

"Nhanh như vậy trở về Tây Hải ! Không nhiều lắm đi nơi nào chơi đùa sao thế gian hẳn là vẫn là có rất nhiều thú vị địa phương đi." Dương Tiển có chút không hy vọng nàng hồi Tây Hải, cảm giác mỗi lần nghe được cùng loại lời nói, đều sẽ nhớ tới cuối cùng một lần gặp mặt khi cảnh tượng, làm cho hắn tâm khó có thể bình tĩnh

.

"Ta hiện tại không là rất muốn nơi nơi ngoạn, tưởng trước về nhà nghỉ ngơi, dù sao ta rời đi Tây Hải cũng có một đoạn thời gian , không muốn để cho phụ vương mẫu hậu nhiều lo lắng!" Chính yếu vẫn là tưởng làm rõ ràng một ít quấy nhiễu của nàng một ít vấn đề, chính là này đó lại không có phương tiện nói cho Dương Tiển .

"... Được rồi!" Dương Tiển cũng không tốt nhiều nói cái gì đó, đành phải ứng thanh, hai người liền tịch mịch không nói gì.

"Ách, không bằng chúng ta cũng đi xem bọn hắn nháo động phòng đi, dính điểm không khí vui mừng cũng là tốt!" Làm vậy ngồi rất là nhàm chán a!

"Ân! Kỳ thực làm cho ta không nghĩ tới là thành thân nhân vậy mà sẽ là ẩn! Ban đầu cho rằng Vương gia hẳn là thích của ngươi, chính là không nghĩ tới cuối cùng vậy mà lựa chọn ẩn!" Tuy rằng kết quả này làm cho hắn cũng thật cao hứng, bất quá trên mặt nhưng không có biểu lộ ra một chút ít đến, chỉ

Là mang chút trêu đùa ý tứ hàm xúc, chọc Thốn Tâm một trận xem thường, "Trước nói rõ ràng a, ta cùng hắn cũng không phải là loại quan hệ này, chính là ân cứu mạng, hơn nữa đối phương khẩn cầu, ta mới đáp ứng hỗ trợ hảo sao, đừng nói được tốt giống ta rất kém cỏi dường như, cùng một người nam nhân tranh nam nhân, vẫn là

Thua một cái!" Tốt xấu nàng cũng là một mỹ nữ a, làm sao có thể như vậy mất mặt đâu!

"Mặc kệ làm sao ngươi nói, dù sao kết quả cuối cùng chính là này không phải sao?" Khó được nhìn đến Thốn Tâm cam chịu bộ dáng, Dương Tiển đương nhiên sẽ không dễ dàng buông tha nàng .

"Nói hưu nói vượn, ta đó là không ra tay, bằng không thắng được khẳng định là ta a!"

"Nhưng là hiện tại là nhân gia thành thân a, ngươi chính là thua! Hơn nữa thua còn không nhận trướng!"

Thốn Tâm từ cùng, cả buổi nói không nên lời biện giải lời nói đến, đành phải oán hận trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, không quan tâm bản thân đi trước , "... Chính ngươi đợi đi!"

Dương Tiển bật cười, đối Thốn Tâm tùy hứng kiêu ngạo hành vi cũng không có gì phản cảm, đã lâu tính cách, làm cho hắn bằng thêm vài phần vui sướng cùng cảm khái, nghĩ như thế, vẫn là cấp tốc tận tình đuổi kịp Thốn Tâm bước chân, hai người cãi nhau hướng tới hỉ đường đi đến...

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: công tác thật sự rất mệt , có đôi khi thật sự không cái gì thời gian viết, mỗi lần chỉ có thể phóng cuối tuần luôn luôn chạy, thích từng cái cuối tuần a, hi vọng mỗi ngày nghỉ phép!

, đệ 31 chương

Chương 33

Đêm động phòng hoa chúc, hướng tới là rất nhiều người thích đi náo động đến, bình thường đều là vui mừng lại náo nhiệt, bất quá định nguyên sơn trang động phòng sẽ không là như thế . Hiển nhiên Chu Gia Trạch đối này sớm có kế sách, ở buổi tối tiệc rượu trung, cấp tốc thoát khỏi dây dưa không nghỉ tân khách, ở mọi người

Tiếng cười cùng ồn ào trong tiếng, thẳng đến tân phòng, còn đem trong viện đại môn lạc khóa, đem một đám tính toán đến nháo động phòng nhân trực tiếp ngăn cách ở ngoài , thật vất vả trông đến như vậy một ngày, đương nhiên không thể từ bọn họ đến quấy rầy bản thân bản thân tốt đẹp thời gian !

"Ẩn, ta đến đây!" Đẩy cửa đi vào, Chu Gia Trạch nhìn đến không là ngồi ở bên giường thẹn thùng lang, mà là phi thường hào phóng ngồi ở bên bàn chính xem cái gì vậy xem mùi ngon ẩn.

"Ân, tân khách bên kia đều tốt lắm sao" ẩn buông trong tay tập, mặt mang mỉm cười xem sư đệ, nội tâm vui sướng chính cuồn cuộn không dứt mạnh xuất hiện xuất ra, thật tốt! Có thể có như vậy tốt đẹp kết cục!

"Có hoàng huynh ở, bọn họ đương nhiên không dám thật sự hạ tử thủ , chính là trang cái bộ dáng thôi, bằng không hiện tại nháo động phòng nhân cũng chỉ sợ đã ở trong phòng !" Nói như vậy , đột nhiên nhớ tới Thốn Tâm giao cho của hắn hòm: "Đúng rồi, đây là Thốn Tâm vừa mới vụng trộm cho ta hộp

Tử, không biết là cái gì a?"

"Không bằng mở ra nhìn xem đi" ẩn cũng tốt kì Thốn Tâm hội đưa chút cái gì vậy cho bọn hắn.

"Ân!" Chu Gia Trạch gật đầu, đem hòm mở ra, lọt vào trong tầm mắt là một phong thơ, còn có một lọ này nọ, hai người vội vàng mở ra tín, niệm đến:

"Thả chúc tân hi, phụ trình vi vật, tán gẫu tá hỉ nghi, chớ khí là hạnh. Nhiên thiên hạ không có bữa tiệc nào không tàn, như rảnh rỗi, nhất định ngày sau tái kiến.

Thốn Tâm lưu "

"Có thể có lần này gặp gỡ, cũng là của chúng ta duyên phận, nếu là không thể tái kiến, cũng đã đủ vừa lòng làm chúng ta nhớ lại !" Ẩn vỗ vỗ Chu Gia Trạch kiên, an ủi nói, trải qua nhiều ngày như vậy ở chung, bọn họ đã là phi thường tốt bằng hữu, bằng hữu rời đi, trong lòng tự nhiên cũng không

Dễ chịu.

"Khó trách nàng muốn ta ngày mai lại nhìn, nguyên lai. . . . ." Chu Gia Trạch cười khổ, đêm tân hôn bằng hữu lại rời đi, trong lòng bao nhiêu đều có điểm thất lạc, rất nhanh lại phấn chấn đi lên, "Ta chỉ là rất kỳ quái, Thốn Tâm tính cách làm sao có thể viết ra như vậy nói lời từ biệt tín đâu, phía trước nhường

Nàng giúp ta viết cái thiệp mời nàng đều sẽ không viết a "

"Có lẽ là người khác hỗ trợ viết đi!" Cảm giác như vậy nhảy ra Thốn Tâm tựa hồ thật sự không biết viết này đó, ẩn đoán có thể là từ người khác viết thay đi!

"Không có việc gì, phỏng chừng chính là dương huynh hỗ trợ đi! Đúng rồi, ngươi vừa mới ở nhìn cái gì?" Không nghĩ luôn luôn rối rắm cho này đó, Chu Gia Trạch vội vàng nói sang chuyện khác, hôm nay nhưng là của hắn đêm tân hôn a! Không thể bị việc này chậm trễ ngày tốt cảnh đẹp!

Ẩn mặt nháy mắt còn có điểm đỏ, theo bản năng cầm trong tay tập thu hồi đến, "Không có gì, chính là nhàm chán đọc sách giết thời gian!"

"Phải không?" Chu Gia Trạch nghi vấn, hắn khả không tin sư huynh hội làm như vậy chuyện nhàm chán, hay là hắn xem là... Đông cung đồ! Ai nha nha, này thật sự là cái tuyệt vời buổi tối!

"Sư huynh, kỳ thực xem này không bằng tin tưởng ta rất tốt, dù sao đợi lát nữa cùng ngươi cùng nhau động phòng nhân nhưng là ta không là cái kia đông cung đồ!" Một đôi phượng mâu gắt gao nhìn chăm chú vào ẩn, khóe miệng mang theo cười quỷ dị, phảng phất ở không tiếng động ý bảo cái gì.

Bị hắn cặp kia như là hội câu hồn đoạt phách mắt phượng nhìn chăm chú vào, ẩn chỉ cảm thấy tâm thần rung động, sinh ra một cỗ ý xấu hổ, sư đệ nói chuyện luôn như vậy không kiêng nể gì , "Nói cái gì đâu ngươi, không e lệ!"

Chu Gia Trạch lơ đễnh, "Ta vì sao yếu hại tao, đêm động phòng hoa chúc vốn chính là làm chút xấu hổ sự tình a!" Hơn nữa, hắn cũng là khát vọng thật lâu , thật vất vả cùng sư huynh thành thân , tự nhiên là khẩn cấp .

Nghe hắn vừa nói như thế, vốn ẩn còn tưởng nói hắn vài câu, lại đang nhìn đến hắn nghiêm cẩn biểu cảm trung, dần dần mất đi thanh âm. Ánh mắt cơ hồ ngưng trụ ở hắn tuấn mỹ Vô Hạ trên mặt, đáy mắt cũng đựng thâm tình, này nam nhân a! Ẩn trong lòng cảm thán một tiếng, ngoài dự đoán mọi người trước ôm

Trụ hắn, hôn lên của hắn môi, gắn bó như môi với răng!

Phát sinh loại này chờ mong đã lâu sự tình, nếu là còn có thể nhẫn vậy không là nam nhân , Chu Gia Trạch tự nhận bản thân vẫn là thật nam nhân , đảo khách thành chủ ôm lấy hắn, tận tình nói hết bản thân ẩn sâu y lâu yêu, "Ta yêu ngươi! Cám ơn ngươi! ..."

Trầm thấp dễ nghe tiếng nói nhẹ nhàng ở bên tai nỉ non, ẩn như là nhận đến mê hoặc bàn, giương mắt thẳng tắp vọng vào nồng đậm đến hóa không ra tình yêu, mỉm cười, không có đi tưởng vì sao nói cám ơn hắn, bởi vì hắn là trên thế giới tối người hiểu hắn, hết thảy không cần nói. . . . .

"Ngươi nói ngươi viết cái kia kêu tin sao? Ta đều xem không hiểu lắm!" Bởi vì lâm thời nảy ra ý, Thốn Tâm rõ ràng liền ở lúc tối đi trở về, dù sao của nàng mục tiêu cũng đã hoàn thành , chính là vẫn là không thể đi không từ giã , cho nên viết cái nhắn lại đặt ở lễ vật trong hòm

, tính toán cùng nhau giao cho của hắn, ai biết Dương Tiển xem qua nàng viết nhắn lại sau, không chút khách khí cười nhạo nàng, sau đó bản thân viết thay thay nàng viết phong nhắn lại.

"Ít nhất ta là xem hiểu !"

"... Hừ, ngươi viết ngươi đương nhiên đã hiểu, ta viết ta cũng biết!" Gặp bản thân bị làm thấp đi , Thốn Tâm cũng không khách khí đánh trả một câu.

Dương Tiển không có trả lời, bởi vì hắn cũng quả thật không biết thế nào trả lời, giờ phút này vẫn là chớ chọc Thốn Tâm tốt lắm, dù sao một hồi nàng khả năng liền quên .

"Đúng rồi, Na Tra đã đi tham gia bàn đào yến , làm sao ngươi còn không đi a không sợ đến trễ sao?" Cũng không biết hắn là như thế nào, phải muốn đưa bản thân về trước Tây Hải, chẳng lẽ nàng thoạt nhìn một bộ rất yếu thật dễ khi dễ bộ dáng sao

"Không quan hệ, đến cập!" Dương Tiển nói, tư cập lần trước Thốn Tâm bị yêu quái tính kế bị thương sự tình, Dương Tiển trở nên thập phần nghiêm túc, nơi này cách Tây Hải còn có một đoạn khoảng cách, vì an toàn khởi kiến hay là hắn tự mình đưa Thốn Tâm hồi Tây Hải tài năng yên tâm.

"Được rồi, ngươi đã đến cập lời nói ta cũng không miễn cưỡng ngươi !" Dù sao có người làm miễn phí bảo tiêu lời nói, nàng còn mừng rỡ bớt việc đâu, cũng không cần lo lắng trên đường sẽ có yêu quái , cái nào yêu quái nếu dám ra đây lời nói, khẳng định phân phân chung đã bị Dương Tiển giải quyết . Bởi vậy tấc

Lòng tham là vui vẻ nhảy nhót , bất chợt tả xem lại xem, như là phát hiện cái gì hảo ngoạn sự tình bàn chỉ vào bầu trời hướng Dương Tiển hỏi: "Hôm nay vừa không là mười lăm tháng tám, cũng không phải đêm trăng tròn, vì sao ánh trăng lớn như vậy như vậy sáng ngời đâu là không phải là bởi vì thiên đình muốn làm bàn đào

Hội , cho nên ánh trăng cũng muốn xuất ra chiếu sáng sao!"

"... Việc này Dương Tiển không biết!" Xem một mặt vui vẻ Thốn Tâm hỏi chút ngây thơ đáng yêu vấn đề, Dương Tiển chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng cũng như thiên thượng ánh trăng bàn sáng ngời viên mãn.

"Được rồi, này ngươi đều không biết a! Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi là rất lợi hại đâu, không nghĩ tới cũng có ngươi không biết sự tình a!" Ha ha cười, Thốn Tâm như là bắt đến cái gì nhược điểm dường như, tự đùa tự vui vui vẻ.

... .

Nhân gia thường nói vui vẻ thời gian dịch thệ, thường thường cảm thấy bất quá mới một lát sau, liền đã đến mục đích , lúc này Dương Tiển cảm giác cũng là như thế, trong lòng khá có vài phần tiếc nuối, lại không thể không tái kiến .

"Cám ơn ngươi a, Dương Tiển, ta hồi long cung , có cơ hội lời nói tái kiến !"

"Ân!" Dương Tiển gật đầu, chỉ thấy một cái hồng nhạt long lăng không bay vọt, đảo mắt liền biến mất ở biển sâu trung, trong mắt ánh mắt lóe ra, cũng biến mất ở tại chỗ trực tiếp trên trời dự tiệc .

Bình thường tương đối lãnh tình thiên đình lúc này đã là đông như trẩy hội, náo nhiệt dị thường, lui tới chúng tiên này hòa thuận vui vẻ, thường thường gặp phải đặc biệt quen biết bằng hữu, càng là dừng bước lại chuyện phiếm.

"Thực nhàm chán!" Xem tình cảnh này mộ, tự giác thật không thú vị Na Tra ghét bỏ bĩu môi hiển nhiên thật không thích giờ phút này loại náo nhiệt trung mang theo giả dối yến hội.

"Vậy ít nhất nói, nhiều ăn cái gì!" Dương Tiển ngồi ở bên trái đệ nhất vị, đối Na Tra lời nói lơ đễnh, loại này yến hội hắn trải qua hơn, liền tính không thích, cũng sẽ không thể biểu lộ ra đến.

Na Tra rầm rì , cũng không nói chuyện , lẳng lặng cùng đợi yến hội kết thúc.

"Chúng ái khanh có lễ, lần này thiên đình biến cố, trọng nghênh thiên luật, dựa vào các vị hỗ trợ, lần này bàn đào hội, chúng ta không say không về!" Cao ngồi cao ở phía trên Vương Mẫu nương nương dáng vẻ ngàn vạn trên mặt mang theo không khí vui mừng, phảng phất thật là phi thường cao hứng chuyện này, nhìn không ra nửa điểm miễn

Cường.

"Tạ Ngọc Đế, tạ Vương Mẫu nương nương!" Chúng tiên tề xoát xoát hành lễ, thoạt nhìn phi thường có khí thế, gọi người lòng sinh vừa lòng.

Theo một trận phiêu miểu cầm tiếng vang lên, mười một người mặc nhiều màu sa vân y tiên nữ, đầu đội hoa sen quan, cầm trong tay hoa sen đóa, càng tăng phiêu dật cảm giác, ở dao trì lí nhẹ nhàng múa lên. Đột nhiên vĩ đại hoa sen nở rộ mở ra, chỉ thấy một cái bạch y nữ tử chính chậm rãi thân dài thân thể của chính mình, bày ra duyên dáng tư thế. Một trận trào dâng tiếng đàn thanh dương dựng lên, nguyên bản tĩnh nằm ở tiên nữ ào ào tay áo dài mạn vũ, vô số kiều diễm cánh hoa nhẹ nhàng tung bay cho dao trì, thấm nhân tâm phế mùi hoa làm người ta mê say. Đầy trời mưa hoa trung, một cái xinh đẹp thiên tiên bạch y nữ tử, như không cốc u lan bàn xuất hiện, theo nàng nhẹ nhàng tuyệt đẹp, phiêu dật kỹ thuật nhảy, rộng lớn hàng thêu Quảng Đông đàn khép mở che lấp, càng nổi bật lên nàng dáng vẻ ngàn vạn tuyệt mỹ dung mạo. Chúng tiên như si như túy xem nàng nổi bật kỹ thuật nhảy, nàng kia hai mắt ẩn tình, trong ánh mắt ẩn ẩn toát ra câu nhân thần thái, càng nhìn càng tốt,, làm cho người ta không cảm thấy nghĩ đến nàng là đang nhìn bản thân, kia bạch y nữ tử rõ ràng là tam giới đệ nhất mỹ nữ, quảng hàn trong cung Hằng Nga Tiên Tử.

Hằng nga lấy hữu chừng vì trục, khinh thư tay áo dài, thân thể mềm mại tùy theo xoay tròn, càng chuyển càng mau. Bỗng nhiên theo trên đất nhanh nhẹn bay lên, mười một danh tiên nữ làm thành một vòng, ngọc thủ vung, hơn mười điều màu trắng trù mang khẽ giương lên mà ra, hằng nga lăng không bay đến kia trù mang phía trên, thiên chừng nhẹ chút, tay áo

Phiêu phiêu, kỹ thuật nhảy nhẹ nhàng, từng bước sinh liên. Đại điện bên trong vỗ tay nổi lên bốn phía, kinh tán không ngừng bên tai.

"Hằng Nga Tiên Tử này nhất vũ thật là làm cho người ta mở mang tầm mắt a!"

"Thật không hổ là tam giới đẹp nhất tiên tử a!"

"Chính là chính là, này vũ đạo như rượu ngon, sử ta chờ như ẩm rượu ngon, túy e rằng pháp tự ức a!"

...

Lui tới tiên hữu nhóm ào ào tán dương , nhường hằng nga nhịn không được xấu hổ đỏ mặt, "Các vị tiên hữu khen trật rồi, nếu là có thể nhường các vị xem thích, hằng nga cũng liền thỏa mãn !" Hằng nga khiêm tốn nói xong, ánh mắt không cảm thấy ở dao trì lí tìm kiếm , rất nhanh làm cho nàng thấy được chính

Cùng Na Tra ngồi ở một chỗ độc tự uống rượu Dương Tiển, nhịn không được khóe miệng khẽ nhếch cười, cảm ơn chúng tiên sau, ngồi ở Dương Tiển phía dưới.

"Dương Tiển, thế nào một người tọa ở chỗ này a" chẳng lẽ ta vừa mới tỉ mỉ biên chế vũ đạo khó coi sao, vì sao ngay cả một câu tán thưởng thanh âm đều không có đâu

"Hằng Nga Tiên Tử, ta không là ở cùng nhị ca thôi! Chẳng lẽ ngươi đều không nhìn thấy ta sao?" Na Tra giống như nghi hoặc hỏi hằng nga, ngốc manh khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn bên trên tất cả đều là nghi hoặc không hiểu.

Hằng nga xấu hổ nhìn nhìn Dương Tiển, nàng thế nào chưa bao giờ biết Na Tra dĩ nhiên là cái khó như vậy triền tên, này đang nói chuyện không là làm cho người ta cảm thấy nàng trong mắt chỉ có Dương Tiển không có người khác sao này nếu là người khác nghe được, còn không biết đem bản thân hiểu lầm thành cái dạng gì đâu? Phá Thiên

Hoang , hằng nga lần đầu cảm thấy luôn luôn đáng yêu Na Tra đột nhiên trở nên không khả ái như vậy đi lên...

, đệ 32 chương

Chương 34

"Bệ hạ, nô tì có cái đề nghị, không biết có nên nói hay không" nhìn thấy phía dưới an vị các lộ thần tiên, Vương Mẫu trong lòng đột nhiên sinh ra một cái ý tưởng, bên môi gợi lên một tia mỉm cười.

"Vương Mẫu nếu có chút tốt đề nghị, cứ nói đừng ngại!" Nếu không tốt sự tình lời nói ngươi vẫn là đừng nói , Ngọc Đế ở trong lòng lồng lộn, căn cứ hắn đối Vương Mẫu hiểu biết, nàng nói sự tình khả năng cũng không là cái gì sự tình tốt, nhưng là hắn lại không thể trực tiếp cự tuyệt Vương Mẫu đề nghị,

Bởi vậy chỉ có thể trọng điểm ở tốt đề nghị thượng, hi vọng Vương Mẫu có thể nghe thấy huyền âm hiểu rõ nhã ý, đáng tiếc Vương Mẫu nhất định nhường Ngọc Đế thất vọng rồi.

"Bệ hạ, tân thiên luật xuất thế coi là vui vẻ, bàn đào hội thượng nếu có thể kết thành tần tấn chi hảo, chẳng phải là mừng vui gấp bội ! Không biết Ngọc Đế hay không khả nguyện làm kia bà mối đâu "

Ngọc Đế trên mặt mỉm cười cứng đờ, trong lòng có loại dự cảm bất hảo, "Vương Mẫu ý tứ là?"

"Dương Tiển lần này nghênh thiên luật có công, cũng một cái anh hùng, từ xưa mỹ nữ xứng anh hùng, trừ bỏ tam giới đệ nhất mỹ nữ ngoại, lại có ai có thể xứng đôi Dương Tiển đâu! Cho nên nô tì muốn cho bệ hạ thay Dương Tiển hằng nga hai người chỉ hôn, không biết bệ hạ ý hạ như thế nào đâu" Vương Mẫu cười đoan trang

, trên mặt thanh dương ý cười làm cho người ta cảm thấy theo trong nội tâm cảm thấy cao hứng, đáng tiếc ở đây cũng không là cái gì kẻ ngu dốt, bởi vậy dao trì trong đại điện, nhất thời yên tĩnh không tiếng động.

Hằng nga nghe được Vương Mẫu lời nói sau, theo bản năng tiến lên một bước tưởng cự tuyệt, nhưng là thoáng nhìn đứng ở một bên không nói Dương Tiển, không biết vì sao, lại thu hồi bước ra kia bán chỉ chân, đồng dạng trầm mặc không nói.

"Vương Mẫu, đây chính là muốn bọn họ song phương thích mới được a, trẫm khả làm không xong quyết định này?" Ngọc Đế cười hề hề nói xong, nội tâm mau đưa Vương Mẫu hận chết , lúc gần đi còn không quên hố hắn một phen, nhưng là hiển nhiên Ngọc Đế vẫn là xem thường Vương Mẫu, nàng tưởng tính kế cũng không phải là chỉ

Có Ngọc Đế mà thôi.

"Một khi đã như vậy, kia nô tì liền hỏi hỏi bọn hắn!" Cùng Ngọc Đế thân cận sau khi nói xong, Vương Mẫu ngồi ngay ngắn, cao cao tại thượng trung mang theo một tia tường hòa, "Hằng nga, ngươi đều nghe được Ngọc Đế lời nói , ngươi là như thế nào làm nghĩ tới, là nguyện ý gả dư Dương Tiển vẫn là chỉ nguyện ý cùng hắn

Làm tiên hữu đâu?" Vương Mẫu trong lòng cười lạnh, trong tam giới trừ bỏ nàng phỏng chừng cũng không ai có thể xem thấu hằng nga , không là chỉ có thế gian nam nhân mới có thể trung mỹ nhân kế, cho dù là thần tiên, chỉ cần gặp được cũng đủ mĩ, cũng đủ đả động bản thân mỹ nữ khi, giống nhau là sắc làm trí hôn.

Liền tỷ như đã từng Thiên Bồng nguyên soái, tỷ như đại danh đỉnh đỉnh tư pháp thiên thần, càng thậm giả, chính là bên người nàng Ngọc Hoàng Đại Đế . Mỗi khi nàng thu thập hạ hằng nga khi, luôn có một đống hộ hoa sứ giả xuất ra bảo hộ nàng. Hiện tại nàng cũng sắp hạ phàm , cho dù muốn đi, nàng cũng muốn trước

Hố một phen hằng nga, liền tính không thể thực chất đối nàng tạo thành cái gì thương hại, nhưng là nhân tâm là khó phân biệt , ai cũng không thể biết bước tiếp theo hội là bộ dáng gì.

Hằng nga nhíu mày, trong lòng lửa giận dị thường tràn đầy, chính là ở Vương Mẫu cùng chúng tiên trước mặt cũng không có thể biểu lộ ra một chút ít, này Vương Mẫu quả nhiên không là kẻ dễ bắt nạt, nhất thời làm cho nàng lâm vào lưỡng nan nơi, như nói nàng cuộc đời này chỉ yêu Hậu Nghệ một người cũng có thể cho mọi người xem đến của nàng

Tình thâm nghĩa trọng, đây mới là nàng nhất giới bé gái mồ côi có thể sống yên ở tam giới căn bản, chỉ là như thế này lại muốn mất đi rồi Dương Tiển đối bản thân hảo cảm, đây là nàng không đồng ý thấy . Khả như nói nguyện ý gả cho Dương Tiển, thiên thượng thần tiên không biết có bao nhiêu sẽ ở nàng sau lưng vụng trộm nghị luận

Của nàng không trinh, tuy rằng khả năng ngại cho Dương Tiển tình mặt sẽ không nhiều nói cái gì đó, nhưng là chỉ cần có một chút như vậy khả năng nàng đều không tiếp thụ được, này nên làm cho nàng như thế nào trả lời đâu

Đang ở nàng nội tâm do dự thời điểm, Dương Tiển đột nhiên tiến lên một bước, nhường ánh mắt nàng không cảm thấy phóng lượng, Dương Tiển hắn hẳn là sẽ thay bản thân lo lắng nhiều đi, chỉ biết hắn là không đồng ý bản thân chịu ủy khuất , hằng nga nội tâm có chút vui mừng.

"Bệ hạ, nương nương, Dương Tiển thay Hằng Nga Tiên Tử cự tuyệt việc này! Hằng Nga Tiên Tử đối Hậu Nghệ tình thâm nghĩa trọng tam giới đều biết nói, Dương Tiển từ nhỏ đó là nghe mẫu thân nói xong việc này, đối Dương Tiển mà nói, Hằng Nga Tiên Tử là mẫu thân là tri giao bạn tốt, cũng Dương Tiển trưởng bối, dương

Tiển đối tiên tử trong lòng chỉ có trưởng bối chi ý không có nam nữ yêu. Thỉnh bệ hạ minh giám!"

Dương Tiển lời này vừa nói ra, nhất thời một trận sóng to gió lớn, chúng tiên nghị luận ào ào, lúc trước Dương Tiển đối Hằng Nga Tiên Tử tâm ý nhưng là mọi người đều biết đến sự tình a, thật vất vả Vương Mẫu tưởng tứ hôn cho bọn họ, thành toàn tâm ý của hắn khi, hắn lại cự tuyệt , thậm chí nói rõ đối hằng nga

Chỉ có trưởng bối chi ý, không có nam nữ yêu, này thật đúng là cái kỳ văn a

Hằng nga nghe vậy sắc mặt trắng nhợt, không rõ cái kia đã từng như vậy trân trọng bản thân Dương Tiển làm sao có thể nói ra loại này nói, đối bản thân chỉ có trưởng bối chi ý, kia đã từng này đều là gạt người sao! Đều là ở đùa giỡn nàng sao? Giờ phút này hằng nga đã không có tâm tư suy nghĩ Dương Tiển lời nói theo một khác

Cái góc độ đi lên nói, cũng là ở giúp nàng giải vây , nàng hiện tại chỉ cảm thấy trên mặt một mảnh nan kham.

Vương Mẫu lại là ngoài ý muốn lại là kinh hỉ, không nghĩ tới còn có thể có mặt khác thu hoạch a, nhìn nhìn thần sắc mất tự nhiên hằng nga, quyết định lại thêm đem hỏa, "Dương Tiển, ngươi nhưng là xác định ? Cơ hội chỉ có lúc này đây, nếu là lỡ mất sẽ không lại có cơ hội , ngươi nhưng là lo lắng rõ ràng

!"

"Dương Tiển nói chuyện làm việc cũng không hối hận!" Dương Tiển trảm đinh tiệt thiết nói.

"Hảo, Dương Tiển, ngươi quả nhiên là cái anh hùng, ta hiện tại mới tính chân chính thưởng thức ngươi !" Vương Mẫu không chút khách khí khích lệ nói, "Bệ hạ, việc này coi như nô tì không có nói quá đi, hằng nga đối Hậu Nghệ hướng đến tình thâm nghĩa trọng, trên cái này thế giới chỉ sợ sẽ không lại ai đó có thể làm cho nàng

Đáy lòng , là nô tì lo lắng không chu toàn !" Hằng nga a hằng nga, uổng ngươi tự cao tam giới đệ nhất mỹ nhân, nhưng là ngươi lại thiếu quên đi một điểm, chính là của nàng nhúng tay, hảo hảo hưởng thụ đi, không hề bị nhân tôn sùng quảng hàn tiên tử, ta hạ phàm trở về sau tái kiến của ngươi trò hề ! Vương Mẫu trong lòng

Đắc ý, ai cũng không biết rất sớm phía trước, nàng liền bắt đầu tính toán tính kế bọn họ hai cái , này còn chính là bắt đầu mà thôi! Đừng nóng vội...

"Ngay cả như vậy, việc này ngày sau không được lại nghị!" Ngọc Đế trong lòng không vui, lại không thể đi chỉ trích Vương Mẫu cái gì, đành phải hạ khẩu dụ nhường chúng tiên về sau không lại đàm việc này, xem như cấp hằng nga một điểm mặt mũi ."Đại gia tiếp tục đi! Lần này bàn đào tư vị ngon, thả nãi ba ngàn năm

Nở hoa kết quả chúng tiên cần phải nhiều hơn nhấm nháp a!"

"Tạ bệ hạ!" Chúng tiên trăm miệng một lời hành lễ đáp, đối việc này ngậm miệng không nói chuyện, mà là đang nói một ít vui vẻ chuyện, chỉ một thoáng lại khôi phục phía trước cảnh tượng nhiệt náo, này hòa thuận vui vẻ. Chính là đại gia trong lòng đều suy nghĩ cái gì, cũng liền chỉ có mình biết rồi, khi không

Khi trao đổi cái lẫn nhau ý hội ánh mắt. Điều này làm cho hằng nga nhìn dị thường khó chịu, lần đầu ở trong lòng quái khởi Dương Tiển vì sao như thế đãi nàng

Tiếp được đi thời gian nhường hằng nga cảm thấy dị thường khó chịu, nhịn xuống trong lòng úc khí, cười mặt đối lui tới tiên nhân nói chuyện với nhau , tựa hồ một điểm cũng không chịu Dương Tiển phía trước ngôn luận ảnh hưởng, cũng đối người khác mơ hồ đánh giá cảm thấy lơ đễnh, dần dần mọi người cũng không sẽ đem ánh mắt

Đặt ở bọn họ trên người . Điều này làm cho hằng nga cảm giác hơi chút thả lỏng hạ, vừa mới nàng xem giống như không chịu ảnh hưởng, nhưng là chỉ có chính nàng biết, của nàng nội tâm là có bao lớn phẫn nộ, nàng muốn đi tìm Dương Tiển hỏi rõ ràng, nhưng là nàng bây giờ còn không thể, Dương Tiển vừa mới nói những lời này

Đủ để cho đại gia đem ánh mắt đều đặt ở trên người bọn họ, nếu là làm cho người ta nhìn đến nàng đi tìm hắn nói chuyện, chỉ sợ vừa muốn hoành sinh chuyện , đôi này : chuyện này đối với bản thân danh dự không có chỗ tốt gì, cho nên nàng chỉ có thể chờ, chờ một cái thỏa đáng thời gian.

Na Tra dè dặt cẩn trọng đem Dương Tiển kéo đến một chỗ yên lặng địa phương, vừa mới hắn sớm đã nghĩ hỏi, nhưng là nhiều lắm người, hắn cũng không tốt đến hỏi, hiện tại đãi đến cơ hội , còn không để hỏi thống khoái mới bằng lòng bỏ qua, "Nhị ca, vừa mới Vương Mẫu cấp cho ngươi tứ hôn thời điểm, ngươi

Vì sao không đáp ứng ? Chẳng lẽ ngươi không thích nàng sao?" Bằng không nhị ca vì sao muốn cự tuyệt tốt như vậy cơ hội a đây là cỡ nào khó được sự tình a!

"Ta không biết!" Dương Tiển trầm giọng nói, hắn vừa mới nghe thế câu thời điểm, nháy mắt quả thật có vài phần vui sướng, chính là rất nhanh sẽ bị một loại khác cảm xúc thay thế , hắn không biết đây là vì sao, chính là do dự hạ, vẫn là vâng theo bản thân cảm giác, về phần đối

Hằng nga, hắn giống như đã không có lúc trước cái loại này mối tình đầu khi tâm động!

"Vậy ngươi là thích Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ sao ngươi còn có thể cùng Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ lại ở cùng nhau sao?" Na Tra thật tình hi vọng hai người có thể gương vỡ lại lành, bởi vậy nếu là có một tia manh mối hắn đều muốn thử xem.

Ngẫu nhiên đi ngang qua người nào đó nghe thế câu thời điểm cúi xuống thân thể, ánh mắt không tốt liếc mắt Dương Tiển cùng Na Tra, trong lòng âm thầm hạ cái quyết định, thì phải là tuyệt đối muốn nhường Thốn Tâm rời xa người này. Hai người này quả thực không đem Tây Hải để vào mắt, chẳng lẽ bọn họ cho rằng tây

Hải nhân là bọn hắn muốn cưới có thể cưới, tưởng hưu có thể hưu người sao được rồi, có lẽ trước kia Ngao Thốn Tâm thật là đem tự tôn đặt ở trên đất, thừa nhận rồi chuyện này mang đến thống khổ, nhưng là nhân là hội biến , huống chi là đã thoát phá tình yêu! Tuy rằng hắn đối Dương Tiển này

Nhân không có ý kiến gì, nhưng nếu là muốn làm Tây Hải phò mã liền chuyện không phải dễ dàng như vậy !

"Na Tra, có một số việc không là ngươi tưởng là có thể , còn phải xem duyên phận, hơn nữa ta hiện tại cũng không biết bản thân vì sao lại có loại cảm giác này, ở hết thảy không có kết luận thời điểm, ta không nghĩ đi thay đổi tất cả những thứ này , cho nên" Dương Tiển mặt lộ vẻ mỉm cười, mang theo bản thân nhất quán cường

Thế cùng nhất định muốn lấy được, "Nếu là ta thật sự minh bạch của ta tâm, cho dù là lại chuyện khó khăn, ta cũng có thể đón đầu thẳng thượng!"

Na Tra giật mình cảm thấy bản thân lại thấy được cái kia làm bản thân thuyết phục mà kết nghĩa kim lan Dương Tiển, mang theo đối mặt khó khăn dũng khí cùng quyết tâm, mà không là cái kia ở thiên đình đợi cho đem bản thân trở nên lãnh tình nhị ca , "Nói được tốt! Kia nhị ca ngươi phải nhanh điểm nghĩ rõ ràng, đến lúc đó

Ta nhất định giúp ngươi !" Như vậy chứng kiến kỳ tích thời điểm, làm sao có thể không có của hắn trợ giúp đâu nhiên hai người đều có chút quên một câu nói , nhân tâm là tối biến đổi thất thường !

"Ân "

"Vương Mẫu, hôm nay chuyện này là cố ý vì này đi" đợi cho bàn đào yến sau khi kết thúc, Ngọc Đế bình tĩnh một trương mặt hỏi. Chút không có ngày thường ở chúng tiên trước mặt đối Vương Mẫu nói gì nghe nấy.

"Bệ hạ cần gì phải biết rõ còn cố hỏi đâu!" Vương Mẫu đối Ngọc Đế chất vấn lơ đễnh, nàng đã sớm tính đến đến tiếp sau tất cả những thứ này , Ngọc Đế phản ứng cũng là ở nàng dự kiến trong vòng .

"Hằng Nga Tiên Tử chẳng qua là cái nữ tử, ngươi làm gì đối nàng như thế tính toán chi li đâu "

"Đã chính là cái nữ tử, nô tì nho nhỏ khó xử hạ cũng liền thôi, bệ hạ lại vì sao đối chuyện này canh cánh trong lòng đâu? Nói đến cùng, hôm nay Dương Tiển cự tuyệt hằng nga, đối với ngươi lúc đó chẳng phải hữu ích sao?" Vương Mẫu cười lạnh, nội tâm khinh thường Ngọc Đế nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo, đơn giản là

Coi trọng nhân gia , vẫn còn phải chết tử che dấu trụ không nhường nhân biết, chẳng qua là ứng một câu nói, làm □□ còn muốn trinh tiết đền thờ!

"Ngươi..." Ngọc Đế có loại bị người trạc trung nội tâm che giấu bí mật xấu hổ và giận dữ cảm, đối Vương Mẫu càng là không có cái gì sắc mặt tốt.

"Đáng tiếc , liền tính ngươi hướng quan giận dữ vì hồng nhan lại như thế nào, Dương Tiển không có khả năng cùng với nàng, mà ngươi trương trăm nhẫn liền càng không có thể! Đời này, hằng nga chỉ biết có một người nam nhân, chính là Hậu Nghệ!" Vương Mẫu cười bừa bãi, nàng tuy rằng đối Ngọc Đế không có gì cảm tình, khả

Là lại cũng sẽ không thể theo đuổi hắn đem bản thân tự tôn dẫm nát lòng bàn chân hạ, nàng cũng không phải là trương trăm nhẫn có thể vũ nhục nhân!

"Vương Mẫu nhiều lo lắng, đây là tam giới đều biết sự tình!" Ngọc Đế đem bản thân cảm xúc sửa sang lại hảo, giống như phía trước một điểm đều không từng là vấn đề này mà có tranh luận.

"Bệ hạ nếu có thể thấy rõ, tất nhiên là tốt nhất!" Vương Mẫu cũng khôi phục phía trước thân cận, chuyện cười trong suốt.

"Tự nhiên!"

, đệ 33 chương

Chương 35

Làm Dương Tiển trở lại chân quân thần điện đã thấy đến ung dung đẹp đẽ quý giá Vương Mẫu nương nương đang ngồi ở phía trên, trong lòng không thể không nói không sợ hãi nhạ, vẫn còn không quên hành lễ, "Gặp qua Vương Mẫu nương nương!"

"Không cần đa lễ! , Dương Tiển, nơi này không có người khác, ăn ngay nói thật, lần này ta tới là có việc tìm ngươi hỗ trợ !" Vương Mẫu đã không có thời gian lại tha , trực tiếp nói ngắn gọn tiến vào chủ đề, "Ta hi vọng ở ta hạ phàm trong khoảng thời gian này, ngươi có thể giúp ta xem

Ngọc Đế, miễn cho hắn ở sau lưng tính kế ta." Mặc dù ở thiên đình bên trong, nàng không có khả năng chịu thiệt, nhưng là nàng hiện tại phải đi hạ phàm thể nghiệm cuộc sống , Ngọc Đế muốn làm cái gì quả thực là dễ như trở bàn tay, luận thiên đình lí có thể giúp nàng cũng bất quá mấy người, Dương Tiển càng là trong đó quan trọng nhất nhất hoàn

.

Trong lòng vừa chuyển đã biết đến rồi Vương Mẫu ý tứ, chính là Dương Tiển nhưng không có tâm tư cuốn vào hai người tranh đấu, vì thế giả bộ không hiểu hỏi, "Nương nương này là ý gì tiểu thần không hiểu!"

Vương Mẫu trong lòng biết Dương Tiển là ở gián tiếp cự tuyệt bản thân, nheo lại mắt, trong lòng không vui, "Dương Tiển, ngươi là cái người thông minh, sẽ không không rõ của ta ý tứ! Có lẽ ngươi gần nhất cũng phát hiện một việc, Tây Hải Tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm gần nhất có phải không phải tính tình đại biến đâu? Làm

Vì giao dịch, ta có thể nói cho ngươi, chính là ngươi có phải không phải cũng nên đáp ứng yêu cầu của ta đâu!"

Dương Tiển trong lòng có thể nói là vừa sợ vừa giận, hắn chưa bao giờ biết Vương Mẫu vậy mà hội xuống tay với Thốn Tâm, nghĩ đến Thốn Tâm gần đây biến hóa, Dương Tiển trong lòng ngược lại bình tĩnh trở lại , "Hảo, ta có thể đáp ứng yêu cầu của ngươi, ngươi hiện tại có thể nói với ta, ngươi đến cùng đối Thốn Tâm làm cái gì

Sao "

Vương Mẫu đắc ý, đối nhân tâm biến hóa nàng hiểu biết nhất bất quá, mọi người có uy hiếp, chính là không nghĩ tới, chuẩn bị nhiều như vậy, vậy mà phát hiện Thốn Tâm mới là Dương Tiển uy hiếp sao, xem ra chính mình chuẩn bị là chính xác , "Thốn Tâm chẳng qua là vì tình sở si thôi, cho nên ta đem

Của nàng trí nhớ linh hồn phong ấn! Làm cho nàng ngủ say, đưa vào ba ngàn tiểu thế giới tùy ý một đời, bất quá cũng là có thời gian hạn định , cho nên nàng ở tỉnh lại sau mới có thể không nhớ rõ hết thảy."

"Chỉ này một lần, nếu là lại có một lần, nương nương cũng đừng trách Dương Tiển !" Dương Tiển mặt không biểu cảm xem Vương Mẫu, xoay người rời đi, cưỡng chế lửa giận, trước mắt cái cô gái này là Vương Mẫu, hắn cần phải nhẫn.

Vương Mẫu đối Dương Tiển vô lễ lơ đễnh, nàng hết chỗ chê là, kỳ thực nàng cũng là ở gián tiếp ở trợ giúp bọn họ, thuận tiện tính kế hạ hằng nga này chọc người phiền lòng nữ nhân. Thôi, dù sao đạt thành mục đích là đến nơi, về phần sự tình phía sau, chỉ có thể nàng hạ phàm trở về sau

Lại giải quyết .

Dương Tiển đi nhanh bước ra thần điện, trong lòng tràn ngập cuồng bạo lửa giận, hắn không nghĩ tới Vương Mẫu thế nhưng như vậy sớm liền bắt đầu tính kế Thốn Tâm , nếu là tính kế hắn một người cũng là liền thôi, dù sao hắn cùng Vương Mẫu lẫn nhau lợi dụng nhiều năm như vậy, ở chỗ này cũng vô cùng giải, hắn chỉ

Là không thể nhẫn nhịn chịu người khác đi tính kế bên người hắn nhân, lần này là Thốn Tâm, lần sau là có thể là tam muội Hao Thiên Khuyển, cho nên chuyện này tuyệt không thể cứ như vậy quên đi. Chính là trước mắt tương đối chuyện trọng yếu, vẫn là đi tìm sư phụ hỏi rõ ràng.

"Dương Tiển!" Chính ở ngoài cửa tính toán đi vào hằng nga thấy Dương Tiển một mặt kinh hỉ, vội vàng kêu lên.

"Tiên tử có việc sao?" Tuy rằng chính mình sự tình thực vội, nhưng là một cái đại người sống đứng ở ngươi trước mặt nói chuyện với ngươi, Dương Tiển cũng không tốt cứ như vậy không thèm để ý tiêu sái khai.

Bị Dương Tiển lãnh đạm thái độ thương đến hằng nga thần sắc ảm đạm xuống dưới, "Ta nghĩ tìm ngươi nói chuyện chút! Chân quân hiện tại có thời gian sao "

"Tiên tử mời nói!" Dương Tiển thái độ cũng chậm lại, dù sao trước mắt người này, cũng là bản thân thật có cảm tình nhân.

Nghe được ra Dương Tiển ngữ khí biến hóa, hằng nga nội tâm hơi hơi có chút đắc ý, trên mặt vẫn là mang theo chút sầu não, "Phía trước bàn đào hội thượng Vương Mẫu tưởng vì chúng ta tứ hôn, tuy rằng của ta đáp án cũng là như thế, nhưng là ta muốn hỏi một chút ngươi thật là nghĩ như vậy sao đã buông xuống sao?

"

Dương Tiển cho rằng nàng là ở cao hứng bản thân không lại quấn quít lấy nàng, cảm thấy có chút ảm đạm, xem ra chính mình quả thực không là nàng người trong lòng, nàng người trong lòng từ đầu đến cuối đều là Hậu Nghệ đi, bản thân không cần phiền nhiễu đến tận đây đâu! Nghĩ đến đây, Dương Tiển đáy lòng một trận thoải mái, giống như giấu ở tâm

Để vẻ lo lắng đều biến mất không thấy bàn, "Tiên tử hiện tại có thể yên tâm , Dương Tiển sẽ không lại giống trước kia giống nhau dùng sai lầm thái độ đến đối đãi tiên tử, tiên tử nãi Dương Tiển mẫu thân tri giao bạn tốt, tính ra cũng coi như Dương Tiển trưởng bối, về sau Dương Tiển hội giống đối mẫu thân bàn đối đãi tiên tử

!"

Hằng nga đáy lòng tựa như bị một bồn lớn nước lạnh hắt xuống dưới bàn thấu tâm mát, nàng vạn vạn không nghĩ tới Dương Tiển vậy mà sẽ nói như vậy, này cách mục tiêu của chính mình quả thực kém một vạn tám ngàn dặm a! Trong lòng ở lấy máu, trên mặt còn muốn cười vui vẻ, phảng phất một cái đi nhầm lộ đứa nhỏ rốt cục đi

Hồi chính đạo vui vẻ, "Vậy là tốt rồi, ngươi có thể nghĩ như vậy liền không còn gì tốt hơn !"

"Đa tạ tiên tử dĩ vãng chiếu cố, Dương Tiển vô cùng cảm kích!" Tuy rằng nàng nghìn năm qua cũng không từng minh xác cự tuyệt bản thân, cũng nước chảy bèo trôi hiểu lầm quá bản thân, nhưng là không thể phủ nhận là, ở bản thân tối chật vật thời điểm, nàng cũng là ra tay giúp đỡ quá , Dương Tiển trong lòng cũng minh

Nhớ, chính là không còn có dĩ vãng tâm động , có lẽ hắn Dương Tiển thật sự mệnh trung chú định nên một người đi.

"Nơi nào, chân quân cảnh tượng vội vàng tựa hồ là có chuyện quan trọng trong người, hằng nga liền không quấy rầy , cáo từ!" Tao nhã hướng Dương Tiển nhất phúc thân hành lễ, xoay người rời đi, vẫn là phiêu phiêu dục tiên quảng hàn tiên tử, cao quý tao nhã.

"Tiên tử đi thong thả!" Một điểm đều nhìn không ra hằng nga nội tâm dày vò thống khổ Dương Tiển, gặp hằng nga sau khi rời đi, vội vàng đáp mây bay đi trước ngọc tuyền sơn kim hà động, hắn có nghi hoặc muốn sư phụ hỗ trợ giải thích nghi hoặc. Sư phụ bác lãm cổ kim, nhất định có thể tìm được đáp án .

"Cái gì không thể nào! Dương Tiển làm sao có thể nghĩ quẩn như vậy cự tuyệt đâu?" Ở Tây Hải long cung nghe nói tin tức này Thốn Tâm cảm thấy bất khả tư nghị, Dương Tiển không là một lòng thích hằng nga sao thế nào cơ hội tốt như vậy còn có thể lỡ mất đâu? Nàng không có nghe sai đi!

"Người khác cũng là đồng dạng phản ứng, khả trên thực tế Dương Tiển chính là cự tuyệt !" Ngao Liệt bình tĩnh thanh âm mang theo mơ hồ cao hứng.

"Tam ca, ta thế nào cảm thấy ngươi có chút cao hứng bộ dáng a" như vậy vui sướng khi người gặp họa hảo sao nhân gia tốt xấu cũng là tam giới đệ nhất mỹ nữ a, không biết thương hương tiếc ngọc a!

"Đừng dùng ngươi loại này ánh mắt xem ta!" Ngao Liệt ghét bỏ vỗ vỗ Thốn Tâm đầu, liếc mắt là đã nhìn ra nàng trong lời nói ý tứ, "Ta nhưng là người xuất gia, không tức là sắc, □□, liền tính nàng là tam giới thứ nhất mỹ nữ, cho ta mà nói, chẳng qua là bình thường thôi!

Chính là ta Ngao Liệt muội muội bởi vì nàng mà nhận hết ủy khuất, hiện thời mắt thấy nàng cũng có loại này đãi ngộ, trong lòng cũng có vài phần cao hứng thôi!" Đây là lời thật, không có gì hay che che lấp lấp .

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy cảm động, "Tam ca, ngươi thật tốt!" Phật gia chú ý từ bi vì hoài, đối tam giới chúng sinh đối xử bình đẳng, nhưng là tam ca lại có thể đem loại này nói như vậy đúng lý hợp tình, làm cho nàng ở cảm động rất nhiều cũng cảm thấy có vài phần buồn cười.

"Ngươi là ta muội muội! Ta không đau ngươi đau ai vậy" huống hồ cho dù là phật, cũng có bản thân thân cận người, bất công không là thật bình thường sao Ngao Liệt đối với bản thân không thể đối hằng nga ôm có bình thường tâm sự tình là thật lơ đễnh , trưởng mĩ lại như thế nào, có chút thời điểm không là dài

Mĩ liền có thể giải quyết sự tình .

"Bất quá các ngươi khả năng đều không nghĩ tới một cái mặt, Dương Tiển nói như vậy, kỳ thực là vì hằng nga suy nghĩ, cho nên tam ca ngươi vẫn là bạch cao hứng !" Thốn Tâm vẫn là nhịn không được cấp tam ca dội nước lã, không hy vọng hắn nghĩ tới rất tốt đẹp , lại thất vọng.

"Yên tâm đi, ta cũng biết !" Ngao Liệt làm sao có thể không biết Thốn Tâm sở lo lắng , nghĩ đến ngày ấy nghe được Dương Tiển cùng Na Tra đối thoại, trong lòng lại là trầm xuống, làm bộ như lơ đãng bộ dáng nói, "Tuy rằng Dương Tiển hiện tại cự tuyệt Vương Mẫu tứ hôn, nhưng là này cùng

Chúng ta không có gì quan hệ , Thốn Tâm, không cần lại lõm vào!" Hắn lo lắng nhất vấn đề chính là này, sợ Thốn Tâm cảm thấy nàng cùng Dương Tiển còn có cơ hội có thể ở cùng nhau.

"Ta biết, tam ca ngươi không cần lo lắng !" Thốn Tâm cười cười, biết tam ca là lo lắng nàng, cũng không có nhiều lời, dù sao nói lại nhiều bọn họ cũng sẽ lo lắng, kỳ thực chỉ cần bản thân không thích Dương Tiển không thì tốt rồi sao chỉ cần bảo trì bản thân chủ tâm, liền tính thật sự thích dương

Tiển lại như thế nào, nàng không chỗ nào sợ hãi.

"Vậy là tốt rồi!" Ngao Liệt cười cười, trong lòng lo lắng nhưng không có biến mất. Dương Tiển người này quả thật là phi thường xuất sắc , bất luận là năng lực bộ dạng đều là tam giới xếp tiền , Thốn Tâm sẽ thích thượng hắn cũng là bình thường , đáng tiếc , hai người này dây dưa một ngàn năm, cuối cùng vẫn là

Lấy bi kịch xong việc. Tuy rằng hiện tại hai người ở chung không sai, khả là giữa bọn họ vấn đề nhiều lắm, có thể ở cách xa chút vẫn là xa một chút tốt lắm, phòng bị cho chưa xảy ra.

Thốn Tâm gần nhất cũng có chút buồn bực, hồi Tây Hải lâu như vậy, một điểm đều không nhớ ra này trí nhớ. Bất quá ở nhàm chán rất nhiều, quả thật cũng đem trong lòng phiền chán bình tĩnh vài phần, đặc biệt làm Ngao Liệt riêng đem bàn đào hội thượng phát sinh "Chuyện lý thú" nói cho nàng khi, nàng cũng quả thật

Vui vẻ không ít, nghĩ đến bản thân không ở hiện trường tận mắt đến kích động như vậy nhân tâm hình ảnh liền cảm thấy có vài phần đáng tiếc, bất quá trong lòng ám thích vẫn là một điểm không thiếu , ha ha, lần tới nhìn đến Dương Tiển lời nói, nhất định phải hảo hảo điều thảng hắn vài câu!

, đệ 34 chương

Chương 36

Bởi vì trong lòng có việc, Dương Tiển lấy thập phần tốc độ kinh người chạy tới Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân kim hà động, chính là đến cửa động khẩu ngược lại bình tĩnh trở lại , hồi lâu chưa từng gặp qua sư phụ , trong lòng hắn cũng là thập phần tưởng niệm . Đi vào chỉ nghe thấy một thanh âm đang nói : "Trên đời

Thật nhiều bất khả tư nghị chuyện, mặc kệ là nhiều ngạc nhiên chuyện cổ quái tình, là của chúng ta ánh mắt không có thấy, là chúng ta không có tồn tại ở cái thế giới kia, nhưng là không có nghĩa là cái thế giới kia không tồn tại!" Thanh âm trầm thấp, mang theo phi thường mãnh liệt cảm tình, làm cho người ta theo trong lòng liền

Hội sinh ra cao cao tại thượng khoảng cách cảm. Dương Tiển bước đi đi vào, hào sảng cười tiếp được đi sư phụ kinh điển câu nói, "Rất sâu sắc , thật sự là rất sâu sắc !"

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân thấy Dương Tiển, trong lòng kích động không được, theo trên vị trí chạy vội xuống dưới, "Hảo đồ nhi a! Rốt cục biết đến xem sư phụ , nhớ ta muốn chết !" Một giây theo cao lớn thượng chân nhân biến thành khôi hài tiếp đất khí hảo sư phụ.

"Sư phụ, thực xin lỗi! Đồ nhi bất hiếu, hồi lâu đều không có đến xem sư phụ !" Từ hạ quyết tâm chỉnh ngày khác đình sau, chịu nhục, sẽ không từng vấn an quá sư phụ , hắn không muốn để cho đại gia hiểu lầm sư phụ, đem đối của hắn oán hận chuyển dời đến sư phụ trên người, tuy rằng khả năng đối sư

Phó làm không xong cái gì, nhưng là chỉ cần nhất loại nghĩ gì này, trong lòng hắn liền áy náy không được.

"Không có việc gì, ngoan đồ nhi, sư phụ biết ngươi có của ngươi khó xử!" Những năm gần đây, Dương Tiển bị mắng thương tích đầy mình, hắn này làm sư phụ trong lòng cũng không chịu nổi, cho dù hắn biết Dương Tiển là vì tam giới đại nghĩa, nhưng là nhưng không ai nguyện ý tin tưởng hắn, hắn này làm sư phụ

Nhìn làm sao có thể không khó chịu đâu! Cũng may hiện tại hết thảy đều hảo vòng vo! Của hắn ngoan đồ nhi cũng không cần chịu nhân gia chỉ trích , thành thiên thượng người người khen đại anh hùng.

"Sư phụ gần nhất được không "

"Vẫn được vẫn được, chính là có đôi khi có chút nhàm chán, ngoan đồ nhi, ngươi lần này đến xem vi sư có phải không phải có chuyện gì a" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân tuy rằng cao hứng Dương Tiển đến xem bản thân, nhưng là cảm thấy ngoan đồ nhi việc này hẳn là không chỉ là tới xem bản thân, chỉ sợ là có cái gì khó khăn

, cố ý hướng bản thân xin giúp đỡ .

"Không dối gạt sư phụ, trong khoảng thời gian này đồ nhi cùng Thốn Tâm gặp qua, phát giác của nàng biến hóa quá đại, thậm chí còn lần đầu tiên gặp mặt khi, nàng đều có chút không biết đồ nhi, nguyên bản đồ nhi cho rằng nàng là bị cái nào pháp lực cao cường yêu quái giả trang , nhưng là thân thể của nàng lại thật là Thốn Tâm không thể nghi ngờ

, đang ở đồ nhi chất vấn của nàng thời điểm, nàng nói nàng chỉ là không có trí nhớ. Ta không biết vì sao nàng hảo hảo sẽ đột nhiên không có trí nhớ, thẳng đến vừa mới Vương Mẫu tìm đến đồ nhi thời điểm, mới biết được Thốn Tâm biến hóa nguyên nhân!" Dương Tiển sắc mặt lo lắng, "Nguyên lai từ lúc Thốn Tâm

Nhốt ở Tây Hải thời điểm, Vương Mẫu liền đem Thốn Tâm trí nhớ phong ấn, đem linh hồn của nàng đưa vào ba ngàn tiểu thế giới tùy ý một đời, chính là Thốn Tâm đãi ở dị thế lí lại có thời gian hạn định, cho nên ở không lâu Thốn Tâm tỉnh lại khi mới có thể tính cách đại biến! Sư phụ, chuyện này đối Thốn Tâm hội

Sẽ không có ảnh hưởng gì a?"

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân một mặt kinh thán, vuốt của hắn dài râu, "Thật không ngờ thế giới này thật là có như vậy ngạc nhiên chuyện cổ quái tình a! Chính là theo lý mà nói, cho dù là trí nhớ phong ấn, kia tỉnh lại thời điểm hẳn là cũng sẽ nhớ được a, làm sao có thể không nhớ rõ đâu?"

"Kia sư phụ biết vì sao Thốn Tâm sẽ biến thành cái dạng này sao "

"Ách, . . . . . Này sư phụ còn thật không biết? Ta đi tra tra sách cổ, thư thượng hẳn là sẽ có ghi lại !" Nói xong, liền bôn hướng bản thân tàng thư phía sau, thì thào tự nói bắt đầu lật xem đứng lên.

"Hảo!" Dương Tiển bình tĩnh chờ, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân chính là nguyên thủy thiên tôn thủ hạ đệ tử, tri thức uyên bác, nếu là ngay cả sư phụ cũng không biết, kia hắn cũng không biết nên tìm ai .

Thời gian một phần một giây trôi qua, ở Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân thường thường phủ định trong tiếng, sách cổ ném nơi nơi đều là, Dương Tiển đã bảo trì không xong lúc trước bình tĩnh, "Sư phụ, còn không tìm được sao "

"Nhanh, nhanh! A! Tìm được!" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân một mặt kinh hỉ giơ trong tay thẻ tre, "Ta nhìn xem a, trong thiên hạ trừ mạnh bà canh khả quên tiền sinh ngoại, chỉ có bàn đào viên khả gieo trồng trữ hàng quên ưu thảo, quên nhân gian si tình, trừ thất tình lục dục, giải trừ dược tính chi

Pháp, duy dùng bảo liên đăng kinh nhân gian thất tình lục dục, lại vừa khôi phục!"

"Đây là cái gì ý tứ, chỉ có dùng bảo liên đăng mới có thể bang trợ gợi lên Thốn Tâm thất tình lục dục sao?" Dương Tiển nghi hoặc, "Nhưng là ta phía trước xem Thốn Tâm cũng không giống khuyết thiếu thất tình lục dục nhân a "

"Theo lý mà nói hẳn là là như vậy, có thể là Tam công chúa linh hồn bị đưa vào dị thế thời điểm, ở cái thế giới kia đã trải qua rất nhiều, cho nên đã có thất tình lục dục, chính là khả năng khuyết thiếu nam nữ yêu tình thôi! Ngoan đồ nhi a, hiện tại ngươi định làm như thế nào a

?"

"Nguyên lai là như vậy, nhưng là vì sao Thốn Tâm sẽ đột nhiên đi ăn cái gì quên ưu thảo đâu" liền tính khi đó bọn họ tách ra khi, Thốn Tâm lại thương tâm cũng không có đến muốn ăn cái này quên ưu thảo trình độ a, kia đến cùng là đã xảy ra cái gì sao

"Có lẽ vừa khéo khi đó Thốn Tâm đã xảy ra cái gì làm cho nàng thống khổ sự tình , nàng nhất thời chịu không nổi mới sẽ như vậy đâu!" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân tùy ý suy đoán, lại không biết lời nói của hắn đã đoán tám chín phần mười .

Dương Tiển im lặng, nếu là như thế, chỉ sợ nguyên nhân cũng là ra trên người bản thân , "Là ta có lỗi với nàng!"

"Ngoan đồ nhi, ngươi làm sao" thế nào đối Tam công chúa đột nhiên nhiều như vậy cảm xúc đến đây? Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nghi hoặc , từ trước đều là nha đầu kia đi theo hắn mông mặt sau mãn thế giới chạy, thế nào hiện tại đổi thành ngoan đồ nhi đối nha đầu kia như vậy để ý

"Sư phụ, ta không sao! Kia muốn thế nào tài năng dùng bảo liên đăng khôi phục Thốn Tâm thất tình lục dục đâu?"

"Này thôi, bảo liên đăng sử dụng lực lượng là yêu, nhưng là Tam công chúa hiện tại tối thiếu chính là này yêu, cho nên muốn trước mang nàng đi nhân gian trải qua tình yêu, tài năng dùng bảo liên đăng khôi phục như lúc ban đầu a!" Nhưng là trải qua tình yêu lại nơi nào là dễ dàng như vậy là có thể làm được sự tình đâu

Nếu thấy được tình yêu tự thân còn là không có gì cảm xúc, kia thấy được cũng là không tốt, cho nên quan trọng nhất vẫn là xem chính nàng tâm.

"Đi nhân gian trải qua tình yêu sao nếu không có khôi phục lời nói, nàng sẽ biến thành cái dạng gì?" Dương Tiển trầm giọng hỏi, trong giọng nói mang theo nghiêm cẩn.

"Nói không tốt, khả năng cả đời liền vô tình vô yêu, tốt nhất cũng bất quá hiện tại cái dạng này, lạnh như thế tình lời nói phỏng chừng phải gả không ra " Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân bán đùa bán nghiêm cẩn nói xong, phải biết rằng bất kể là nhân vẫn là tiên, nếu là khuyết thiếu thất tình lục dục, kia dài

Lâu đi xuống, sẽ biến thành cái dạng gì, thật sự khó mà nói.

"Phải không" ngữ khí rất nhẹ, lại lộ ra không gì sánh kịp kiên định cùng nghiêm cẩn, "Dương Tiển nhất định sẽ nhường Thốn Tâm biến trở về nguyên lai Thốn Tâm !" Nếu là trở nên vô tình không muốn, cũng nhất định không là Thốn Tâm sở thích đi!

"Vậy là tốt rồi, ta tin tưởng đồ nhi khẳng định có thể làm đến ! Bất quá có chút thời điểm, chỉ cần có thể làm cho nàng cảm nhận được cái loại này cảm tình thì tốt rồi, nếu chính nàng bỗng nhiên đều cảm nhận được này đó tình cảm, kia sẽ không cần làm cho nàng đi trải qua tình yêu !"

"Ân, đúng rồi, sư phụ, lão nhân gia ngài một người ngốc ở trong này cũng quá mức cô đơn , không bằng cùng đồ nhi cùng nhau đến quán giang khẩu cuộc sống tốt sao" tuy rằng thần tiên ngày rất dài, nhưng là nếu là một người quá lời nói, liền quá khó tiếp thu rồi! Về sau hắn cũng muốn tận lực cùng đại gia ở

Cùng nhau cuộc sống, giống như trước ở quán giang khẩu cuộc sống thời điểm thông thường!

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân bị Dương Tiển nói hai mắt đẫm lệ rưng rưng , trong lòng thập phần cảm động, "Thật sự là ngoan đồ nhi, hảo, vi sư liền với ngươi đến quán giang khẩu cuộc sống! Bất quá ngươi thân là tư pháp thiên thần, không cần ở thiên đình sao "

Dương Tiển cười lạnh, mặc dù tiếp qua mấy ngàn năm hắn cũng sẽ không quên hại chết mẫu thân nhân đúng là kia Ngọc Đế, hiện thời bản thân nhiệm vụ hoàn thành, cần gì phải lại ủy khuất bản thân, "Vô phương, sư phụ quên sao, ta là nghe điều không nghe tuyên !"

"Nga, cũng là, từ ngươi làm tư pháp thiên thần sau ta đều quên , đúng rồi, ngươi tính toán khi nào thì đi tìm Thốn Tâm a" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân khả chưa từng quên đồ nhi chủ yếu còn là vì Thốn Tâm nha đầu kia sự tình đến, chắc hẳn vẫn là thật để ý nha đầu kia .

"Dương Tiển trước đưa sư phụ hội quán giang khẩu, lại đến Tây Hải tìm Thốn Tâm!"

"Cũng tốt cũng tốt!" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cũng rất hài lòng, bản thân đồ đệ cuối cùng chưa từng quên sư phụ tồn tại, không có bỏ xuống sư phụ đi trước , bất quá nói về, kia tam nha đầu trước kia như vậy thích ăn dấm chua tính tình, hiện tại không có thất tình lục dục hội là bộ dáng gì đâu không thể không

Nói, hắn vẫn là rất hiếu kỳ ! Hơn nữa ngoan đồ đệ hiện tại như vậy nhiệt tâm phải giúp nha đầu kia lại là tại sao vậy chứ chẳng lẽ là biết của nàng tốt lắm, lại yêu nàng ?

Bị Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nhiệt liệt ánh mắt đánh giá nhường Dương Tiển đều có chút chịu không nổi , nhịn không được xoay đầu hỏi: "Sư phụ, ngươi làm chi nhìn ta như vậy a?" Xem trong lòng hắn sợ hãi.

"Sư phụ ta liền là tò mò, ngươi trước kia đối tam nha đầu cũng không như vậy nhiệt tình a, hiện tại là như thế nào rốt cục biết của nàng tốt lắm, lại yêu nàng sao?" Không thể không nói, tuy rằng trước kia Thốn Tâm nha đầu kia tính cách quả thật rất điêu ngoa , nhưng quả thật đối Dương Tiển là thật tâm thực

Ý hảo, chỉ tiếc bản thân đồ nhi trong lòng chỉ nhìn gặp ánh trăng lại nhìn không thấy bên người nhân, mới nhường nha đầu kia càng đổi càng điên cuồng!

"... Không có, sư phụ, chúng ta ra đi đi!"

"Được rồi, được rồi." Biết đồ nhi không nghĩ trả lời, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cũng không tưởng buộc hắn, dù sao sớm muộn gì có thiên hắn sẽ minh bạch , đến lúc đó đừng nói hắn này làm sư phụ không có nhắc nhở hắn!

, đệ 35 chương

Chương 37

Đem Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đưa đến quán giang khẩu Dương gia đại trạch, nhường mai sơn huynh đệ nhiều chiếu cố sư phụ sau, Dương Tiển liền ngựa không dừng vó chạy tới Tây Hải.

"Đứng lại, Tây Hải long cung cũng không phải là ngươi muốn vào có thể tiến !" Ở Dương Tiển tưởng xông vào Tây Hải khi, xuất hiện một đám cầm vũ khí lính tôm tướng cua, ào ào đem vũ khí nhắm ngay Dương Tiển, không cho hắn tiền tiến thêm một bước.

"Dương Tiển có việc cầu kiến Tây Hải Long Vương, sự tình liên quan trọng đại, làm phiền thông truyền một tiếng!" Dương Tiển trầm giọng nói, hiện tại không là trí khí thời điểm, vẫn là dĩ hòa vi quý hảo, lường trước kia Long Vương liền tính không muốn gặp bản thân, cũng sẽ không thể đem bản thân cự chi cho môn .

Đầu lĩnh lính tôm tướng cua hỗ thị liếc mắt một cái, dù sao Dương Tiển nãi tư pháp thiên thần, tay cầm trọng binh, tuy rằng bọn họ không muốn gặp hắn, nhưng là cũng không có thể thất lễ cho hắn, "Chân quân chờ, đối đãi chờ đến hỏi hỏi Long Vương!"

"Hảo, Dương Tiển tại đây chờ!"

Đầu lĩnh lính tôm tướng cua rất nhanh sẽ chìm vào đáy nước, "Báo, bẩm báo Long Vương, tư pháp thiên thần Dương Tiển ở trên bờ cầu kiến Long Vương, nói là có chuyện quan trọng thương lượng!"

Nhắc tới Dương Tiển, Long Vương tâm tình liền hảo bất khởi lai, hừ lạnh một tiếng, "Kia tiểu tử đến ta Tây Hải làm cái gì? Hại chúng ta Tây Hải làm hại còn chưa đủ sao, không thấy!" Nghĩ đến lần trước Dương Tiển ở Tây Hải thưởng hôn, Tây Hải Long Vương liền cảm thấy mặt bị đánh đùng đùng làm đau.

Ngao Liệt gặp lính tôm tướng cua thật sự muốn lui xuống đi thông truyền Long Vương lời nói, vội vàng nói: "Chậm đã, ngươi trước chờ, phụ vương, Dương Tiển cùng ta Tây Hải tuy có quá tiết, nhưng là hắn lần trước quả thật giúp chúng ta đại ân a, nếu không phải hắn chúng ta cũng tìm không thấy Thốn Tâm !"

"Thốn Tâm không là nhường cá nhỏ nhóm đưa tin cho ta sao, ta đã thu được , làm sao có thể tính hắn cứu ?" Tây Hải Long Vương tử con vịt mạnh miệng, dám không thừa nhận lần trước là Dương Tiển giúp Tây Hải đại ân.

"Kia bảo liên đăng đâu, nếu không có bảo liên đăng Thốn Tâm thương có thể tốt nhanh như vậy sao hơn nữa, Dương Tiển dù sao cũng là tư pháp thiên thần, về tình về lý chúng ta đều phải quét dọn giường chiếu đón chào ! Phụ vương chẳng lẽ không biết lễ tiết sao?"

"Vậy được rồi, ngươi đi cho hắn đi vào đi!" Nghĩ như thế nào đều là bản thân đuối lý, bất đắc dĩ Tây Hải Long Vương đành phải nhường con trai đem Dương Tiển mang đến .

"Là, phụ vương!" Nói xong. Ngao Liệt đứng dậy tùy lính tôm tướng cua cùng lên bờ, nghênh đón Dương Tiển.

"Nhiều ngày không thấy, chân quân có lễ !" Ngao Liệt hướng Dương Tiển vuốt cằm, "Làm phiền chân quân đợi lâu, mời đến trong cung nói chuyện!"

"Hảo!" Dương Tiển giơ lên một cái mỉm cười, lại nhắc đến, Tây Hải đối hắn thái độ tốt nhất trừ bỏ Thốn Tâm cũng liền này ngày xưa Tây Hải tam thái tử, hiện thời quảng lợi bồ tát .

Hai người vào đại điện sau, Long Vương đứng dậy nghênh đón hai người liền tòa, cười hỏi: "Tư pháp thiên thần đến Tây Hải, thật sự là làm Tây Hải vẻ vang cho kẻ hèn này a!"

Dương Tiển đối Tây Hải Long Vương nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo cảm thấy một tia mỉm cười, rõ ràng hận không thể đem bản thân một cước đá ra đi, lại muốn ngại cho thân phận địa vị hướng bản thân mỉm cười, chỉ sợ cũng là khó xử hắn ."Long Vương đa lễ ! Dương Tiển không dám nhận!"

"Kia không biết tư pháp thiên thần đến ta Tây Hải là có hà chuyện quan trọng a "

Nhắc tới việc này mục đích, Dương Tiển trên mặt ý cười hơi lui, "Không dối gạt hai vị, Dương Tiển việc này là vì Tam công chúa mà đến!"

Lời này vừa nói ra, nhất thời nhường hai vị long tộc sắc mặt nan thoạt nhìn, Ngao Liệt cũng vẫn hảo, Tây Hải Long Vương cũng là nhịn không được , một tiếng hừ lạnh, sắc mặt không tốt, "Hay là tư pháp thiên thần còn tưởng lại thưởng một lần hôn sao" yếu nhân đều phải đến cửa nhà đến đây, thật sự là không thể nhịn!

"Các ngươi hiểu lầm , Dương Tiển cũng không ý này!"

Ngao Liệt nhịn xuống mắt trợn trắng xúc động kéo kéo bản thân phụ vương tay áo, nhân gia lời còn chưa nói hết đâu, ngươi đã nói nhân gia là tới thưởng hôn , nhưng là nhân gia lại một điểm cũng chưa ý tứ này, ngươi như vậy không là nhường Thốn Tâm mất mặt thôi!

Long Vương mặt lộ vẻ xấu hổ, hiển nhiên hắn cũng ý thức được chính mình nói nói rất xúc động , "Kia không biết tư pháp thiên thần nói là ý gì a "

"Không biết các ngươi gần nhất hay không cảm thấy Thốn Tâm tính cách thay đổi rất nhiều đâu?"

"Có sao Thốn Tâm không là luôn luôn đều như vậy sao?" Long Vương có chút bị Dương Tiển vấn đề làm hôn mê.

"Như nói biến hóa, kia Thốn Tâm biến hóa không phải là đã quên của ngươi cảm tình sao nhưng là nàng đã quên cũng tốt a! Tỉnh lại bởi vì ngươi mà thống khổ!" Ngao Liệt nghĩ tới so với Long Vương muốn thông thấu, chính là cảm thấy này biến hóa đối Thốn Tâm mà nói vẫn là kiện chuyện tốt.

"Như chính là như thế nguyên nhân, Dương Tiển cũng sẽ không thể đến Tây Hải tìm các ngươi thương lượng chuyện này , " Dương Tiển sắc mặt trầm trọng, "Ta đã hỏi qua sư phụ , nàng là ăn quên ưu thảo mới có thể quên này cảm tình , đúng hay không "

"Thì tính sao?"

"Khả là các ngươi biết quên ưu thảo dược tính sao "

"Biết a! Chính là hội quên một ít làm cho nàng ấn tượng khắc sâu, tương đối thống khổ sự tình a, có cái gì không đúng sao?" Nhìn đến Dương Tiển như vậy nghiêm túc bộ dáng, Long Vương cùng Ngao Liệt trong lòng cũng có một tia bất an, chẳng lẽ là bọn họ làm sai cái gì sao

"Trong thiên hạ trừ mạnh bà canh khả quên tiền sinh ngoại, chỉ có bàn đào viên khả gieo trồng trữ hàng quên ưu thảo, quên nhân gian si tình, trừ thất tình lục dục, nàng hội dần dần biến thành một cái không biết cảm tình thần tiên! Chẳng lẽ các ngươi biết rõ sẽ làm nàng biến thành như vậy, cũng muốn làm cho nàng ăn quên ưu

Thảo sao?" Nghĩ đến này, Dương Tiển liền nhịn không được có chút tức giận.

"Lời này tưởng thật" Long Vương không thể tin hỏi, đáy lòng bất an rốt cục bị chứng thực .

"Dương Tiển tuyệt vô hư ngôn!" Nhìn đến bọn họ phản ứng, Dương Tiển chỉ biết bọn họ là ở không biết quên ưu thảo dược tính dưới tình huống mới có thể cấp Thốn Tâm ăn , chính là đến cùng là ai cấp Long Vương bọn họ ra chủ ý đâu

"Hảo một cái thiện lương Hằng Nga Tiên Tử a! Cố ý dẫn đường ta dùng quên ưu thảo cấp Thốn Tâm quên trước kia, mọi người đều nói mỹ nhân tâm, độc như rắn rết, bổn vương hôm nay xem như kiến thức đến!" Tây Hải Long Vương tức không chịu được, mất đi lúc đó bản thân còn cảm thấy hằng nga không hổ là nhân mĩ

Thiện tâm thần tiên, đối nữ nhi lúc trước đối nàng hiểu lầm còn có vài phần áy náy, không nghĩ tới a!

"Ngươi nói đây là Hằng Nga Tiên Tử nói cho tin tức của ngươi sao? Điều đó không có khả năng a! Nàng vì sao phải làm như vậy đâu?" Dương Tiển trong lòng ngoài ý muốn khả một điểm cũng không so Long Vương thiếu, hằng nga hàng năm đãi ở quảng hàn cung, lại làm sao có thể biết quên ưu thảo đâu

"Hừ, bổn vương không cần lừa ngươi, " đối với Dương Tiển thốt ra lời nói cảm thấy thập phần không vui, "Ngày ấy bổn vương vào triều sau khi kết thúc, Hằng Nga Tiên Tử đột nhiên tìm được bổn vương, nói là vì nàng nhường Thốn Tâm bị không ít ủy khuất đợi chút, nhường trong lòng nàng bất an, nói là nàng biết một loại

Thảo dược có thể cho nàng quên đối với ngươi cảm tình, mới hảo hảo cuộc sống, nếu là có nhu nếu muốn, có thể đi cầu kiến Vương Mẫu nương nương, bởi vì chỉ có của nàng bàn đào viên mới có thể gieo trồng quên ưu thảo. Bổn vương lúc đó tuy rằng tiếp nhận rồi của nàng hảo ý, nhưng cũng không tính toán nhường Thốn Tâm đi ăn cái kia

Quên ưu thảo, thẳng đến Thốn Tâm nghe được ngươi ở Hoa Sơn đối hằng nga nói, mới bản thân chủ động nói muốn ăn , bổn vương cũng không muốn gặp nàng cả ngày cho ngươi tiều tụy, táo bón mật cầu kiến Vương Mẫu, cầu nàng ban thuốc ! Hừ, chính là không nghĩ tới, nguyên lai hằng nga đúng là ôm loại này tâm tư, thật sự là

Nhìn lầm nàng !"

Biết Thốn Tâm là vì lần đó ánh trăng tuyên ngôn, mới quyết định ăn quên ưu thảo quên bản thân, Dương Tiển trong lòng đột nhiên cảm thấy đau xót, chỉ cần nhất tưởng đến đương thời Thốn Tâm hội là cái dạng gì tâm tình, của hắn tâm liền chua xót không chịu nổi, "Chuyện này, Dương Tiển hội tra rõ ràng , chính là như

Là muốn Thốn Tâm khôi phục thất tình lục dục, còn cần hai vị phối hợp ."

"Chờ một chút, Thốn Tâm ngày thường phản ứng cũng không giống như là khuyết thiếu thất tình lục dục a, chính là có đôi khi phản ứng tương đối lãnh đạm thôi, như vậy thật là không có thất tình lục dục nhân sẽ có biểu hiện sao như là như thế này, luôn luôn bảo trì đi xuống cũng là có thể đi?" Ngao Liệt nghiêm cẩn

Xem Dương Tiển, hắn cũng không muốn muội muội lại nhớ tới Dương Tiển, lại thừa nhận tình yêu khổ.

"Thực không dám đấu diếm, ở Vương Mẫu hạ phàm tiền cũng từng đi tìm Dương Tiển, nàng nói với ta, nàng đã từng đem Thốn Tâm linh hồn trí nhớ phong ấn, đem linh hồn của nàng đưa đến ba ngàn tiểu thế giới đi, có lẽ là nàng tại kia cái dị thế lí cảm nhận được một ít cảm tình, cho nên hiện tại nàng tỉnh lại sau, phản ứng

Mới không giống đơn thuần ăn quên ưu thảo nhân!"

"Đáng chết, không nghĩ tới Vương Mẫu vậy mà tính kế chúng ta!" Dù là hảo tì khí Ngao Liệt hiện tại cũng là một mặt phẫn nộ, chính là trước mắt chuyện trọng yếu nhất lại không là này , Vương Mẫu tính kế bọn họ sự tình có thể từ từ sẽ đến, nhưng là Thốn Tâm sự tình cũng là chậm không được , "

Có biện pháp nào có thể trợ giúp Thốn Tâm khôi phục thất tình lục dục" hắn Ngao Liệt tuyệt đối sẽ không để cho mình muội muội dần dần biến thành không có cảm tình quái vật, kia nhất định là nặng nhất tình Thốn Tâm sở không thể nhẫn nhịn chịu sự tình!

" giải trừ dược tính phương pháp, duy dùng bảo liên đăng kinh nhân gian thất tình lục dục, lại vừa khôi phục!"

, đệ 36 chương

Chương 38

"Cái gì! Ta không có nghe làm lỗi đi?" Thốn Tâm không thể tin hỏi lại, "Tam ca ngươi có phải không phải sinh bệnh ! Làm sao có thể nói như vậy kỳ quái lời nói?" Thốn Tâm vươn tay đi, còn tưởng sờ sờ Ngao Liệt đầu có phải không phải phát sốt , tuy rằng thần tiên sinh bệnh khả năng tính thật nhỏ, nhưng muốn

Không là sinh bệnh , hắn làm sao có thể nói ra loại này nói đến đâu

"Ta không sinh bệnh, cũng không nói bậy! Phụ vương quả thật là cho ngươi đi quán giang khẩu Dương gia!" Ngao Liệt mỉm cười, đối Thốn Tâm trực tiếp vừa đáng yêu phản ứng cảm thấy rất thú vị, chính là nhất tưởng đến của nàng "Bệnh", nhất thời làm cho hắn hảo tâm tình biến mất vô tung vô ảnh.

"Đừng nói ta không tin , nếu là ngươi lời nói ngươi sẽ tin tưởng phụ vương lời nói sao mặc kệ ngươi tin hay không, dù sao ta là không tin!" Từ trong lòng cảm thấy phụ vương không có khả năng hội để cho mình đi Dương Tiển kia Thốn Tâm trực tiếp vu vạ ghế tựa không đi , ít nhất hắn không nói rõ ràng, nàng

Cũng sẽ không đi.

Ngao Liệt bất đắc dĩ, xem Thốn Tâm cái dạng này, ai sẽ tin tưởng nàng là khuyết thiếu thất tình lục dục người, chính là nàng đối Dương Tiển không thèm để ý, ngược lại thật sự làm cho hắn nhìn ra một tia không thích hợp đến đây. Theo lý mà nói, liền tính quên đối Dương Tiển cảm tình, khả là bọn hắn ở nhân gian cũng tướng

Chỗ một đoạn thời gian, không đạo lý vẫn là thái độ đối với hắn thật bình thường lãnh đạm a, xem ra quả nhiên vẫn là kia quên ưu thảo vấn đề, cho nên, Thốn Tâm hiện tại thật sự là không thể không đi ."Dù sao mặc kệ ngươi là nguyện ý vẫn là không đồng ý, tóm lại ngươi nhất định là muốn đi !"

"Nhưng là đây là vì sao a? Ít nhất ngươi muốn nói cho ta một cái phi đi không thể lý do a, chẳng lẽ nơi này từ cũng không có thể nói cho ta biết không?" Nhìn đến Ngao Liệt khác hẳn với bình thường kiên quyết thái độ, nhường Thốn Tâm nhìn ra không thích hợp, vì sao một cái vẻ làm cho nàng đi, vẫn là đi hắn

Nhóm tối bài xích Dương gia, này trong đó nhất định có cái gì nguyên nhân.

"Không có gì nguyên nhân, tóm lại ngươi nhất định phải đi là được!" Ngao Liệt xoay người không xem ánh mắt nàng, vẫn là kiên trì quyết định của chính mình.

Thốn Tâm trầm tư một lát, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn hỏi: "Phụ vương mẫu hậu cũng biết chuyện này sao? Cũng đều hi vọng ta đi sao!"

"Là!"

"Ta đây hỏi lại mấy vấn đề! Các ngươi muốn ta đi, là vì Tây Hải xảy ra chuyện gì sao? Hội có cái gì nguy hiểm sao?" Bởi vì thật sự nghĩ không ra nguyên nhân, cho nên Thốn Tâm chỉ có thể theo tệ nhất góc độ đi đoán.

Ngao Liệt lắc đầu, "Đối Tây Hải không có nguy hiểm!" Chính là có chuyện nhân là ngươi mà thôi, cho nên vì không nhường ngươi dần dần biến lãnh tình, chỉ có thể cho ngươi đi trải qua nhân gian tình yêu, chỉ cần chờ ngươi khôi phục về sau, ngươi tưởng đi nơi nào đều có thể! Cho nên trong khoảng thời gian này liền đãi ở Dương gia

Đi, chắc hẳn Dương Tiển cũng hội chăm sóc thật tốt hảo của ngươi!

"Thì phải là có liên quan cho ta sự tình lâu! Tuy rằng ta không biết là cái gì nguyên nhân, nhưng là ta nghĩ các ngươi nhất định có của các ngươi khổ trung, không quan hệ, kỳ thực ở nhân gian hay là nghe hảo ngoạn, ta còn sợ ta nói lại đi chơi thời điểm mẫu hậu không đáp ứng đâu, hiện tại vừa vặn , vừa

Thật thỏa mãn yêu cầu của ta !" Thốn Tâm cười vui vẻ, đã bọn họ cũng không nói, kia khẳng định là không có phương tiện nói cho của nàng nguyên nhân, nàng đương nhiên không nghĩ khó xử người trong nhà, cho nên vẫn là đến hỏi hỏi người khác tốt lắm.

"Ân!" Ngao Liệt thật an ủi, trước kia này muội muội cho tới bây giờ đều là tương đối bốc đồng, cũng sẽ không thể nhiều hơn đi lo lắng người trong nhà cảm thụ, hiện tại cũng là biết chuyện rất nhiều, nếu không phải lo lắng đến lãnh tình lãnh tính hậu quả, hắn thật sự đã nghĩ nhường Thốn Tâm cả đời tiếp tục như vậy.

"Ta đây hiện tại bước đi , giúp ta cùng phụ vương mẫu hậu cáo biệt đi!" Chắc hẳn bọn họ là đều sẽ không thấy nàng .

"Hảo!" Ngao Liệt thật không tha sờ sờ Thốn Tâm đầu, sau đó cười xem nàng rời đi long cung, rời đi Tây Hải.

"Bảo bối của ta nữ nhi a! Làm sao có thể như vậy nhiều tai nạn đâu!" Ở Thốn Tâm đi rồi, hai người đột nhiên xuất hiện tại Thốn Tâm phòng nội, rõ ràng là Long Vương long hậu, chỉ thấy long hậu tuyệt mỹ trên mặt còn mang theo nước mắt, hiển nhiên là thật không bỏ được Thốn Tâm ra Tây Hải.

"Có lẽ Thốn Tâm cả đời kiếp chính là của nàng tình đi, ta tin tưởng Thốn Tâm sẽ hảo hảo , mẫu hậu đừng lo lắng!" Ngao Liệt vội vàng an ủi tương đối cảm tính Tây Hải long mẫu.

"Ân!"

"Ai!" Thốn Tâm thở dài, thực bi kịch, khó có thể tưởng tượng bản thân liền như vậy xuất ra , tính ra đây là bản thân rời nhà đi ra ngoài đâu, vẫn là bị đuổi ra khỏi nhà đâu tốt xấu cũng đem nguyên nhân nói cho nàng a, làm cho nàng đi cũng an tâm điểm, vui vẻ chút a! Như vậy tổng điếu ở nơi đó,

Cảm giác làm cái gì cũng chưa lạc thú , chẳng lẽ nàng thoạt nhìn như là yếu ớt như vậy người sao sự tình gì cũng không nói cho nàng.

"Tam công chúa, ta ở chỗ này! Xem nơi này!" Hao Thiên Khuyển đứng ở cao cao trên bờ, vung của hắn thịt xương đầu, xem Thốn Tâm một trận buồn cười, động cảm thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển là như vậy hỉ cảm cẩu cẩu đâu "Đừng kêu, lớn như vậy nhân xử ở nơi đó chỉ cần không phải người mù đều xem

Thấy, ngươi tới chỗ này làm chi đâu?" Nói xong cũng bước nhanh đi hướng Hao Thiên Khuyển.

"Không biết, dù sao chủ nhân bảo ta tới đón ngươi, ta đã tới rồi a! Đúng rồi, chủ nhân vì sao phải gọi ta tới đón ngươi a?"

Thốn Tâm ghét bỏ nhìn nhìn hắn, "Ngươi đều không biết Dương Tiển vì sao gọi ngươi tới đón ta, chẳng lẽ ta sẽ biết sao" nàng cũng còn đang nghi hoặc đâu! Đợi lát nữa nhất định phải hảo hảo hướng Dương Tiển hỏi rõ ràng.

"Đúng vậy!" Hao Thiên Khuyển thật vui vẻ liền đồng ý.

Thốn Tâm nháy mắt không nói gì mà chống đỡ, này Hao Thiên Khuyển là thật ngốc đâu vẫn là thật sự ngốc a!"Ngươi chủ nhân đang làm sao đâu?"

"Chủ nhân ở thiên đình, hắn nói xử lý hoàn một sự tình sẽ đã trở lại, làm chúng ta về nhà trước lí chờ hắn!"

"Nga, cũng là, ngươi chủ nhân hẳn là bề bộn nhiều việc ! Kia chúng ta đi thôi."

"Là, đúng rồi, Tam công chúa, ngươi nói chủ nhân đi thiên đình có phải không phải vì Hằng Nga Tiên Tử a "

Thốn Tâm có một chút không một chút đá bãi biển biên vỏ sò, trong lòng vẫn là nhớ thương Tây Hải sự tình, "Có lẽ đi! Hắn không cùng ngươi nói sao "

"Không có, bất quá hắn khẳng định là vì Hằng Nga Tiên Tử mới đi , ngươi sẽ không cần trông cậy vào chủ nhân sẽ thích ngươi , liền tính chủ nhân không chán ghét trên người ngươi hải sản vị, nhưng là chủ nhân người trong lòng cũng sẽ không thể là ngươi !" Hao Thiên Khuyển dào dạt đắc ý nói xong, cảm thấy bản thân thừa dịp chủ

Nhân không ở thời điểm nói này đó, thật là quá thông minh.

Nếu là bình thường nghe nói như thế, Thốn Tâm còn sẽ cảm thấy buồn cười, giờ phút này lại nhường Thốn Tâm nghe vạn phần khó chịu, vừa mới xem còn có điểm đáng yêu Hao Thiên Khuyển hiện đang nhìn cũng không đáng yêu . Mắt lạnh xem Hao Thiên Khuyển, vẫn như cũ là đẹp như vậy dung nhan, nhưng là nói ra miệng lời nói lại

Nhường Hao Thiên Khuyển cảm thấy xa lạ cực kỳ, "Ngươi cho là ta là người như thế nào ta đường đường Tây Hải Tam công chúa, có tất yếu quấn quít lấy ngươi gia chủ người sao ta nếu là thương hắn, kia hắn quả thật có thể ỷ vào ta đối của hắn yêu muốn làm gì thì làm, kia nếu ta không thương hắn, ngươi cảm thấy ngươi này đó hành vi gọi cái gì

Ngươi liền không biết là buồn cười sao!"

"Ngươi, ngươi, ngươi làm sao" Thốn Tâm chưa từng có nói qua nặng như vậy lạnh lùng như thế lời nói, trong lúc nhất thời nhường Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng có chút ngây dại.

"Ta như thế nào, ta chỉ là muốn nói cho ngươi, mặc kệ ngươi là có bao nhiêu không nghĩ Dương Tiển cùng với ta cũng tốt, nhưng là tốt nhất không cần đem ta xả tiến vào, hắn như muốn truy hằng nga, vậy làm cho hắn đuổi theo, khả nếu như ngươi vẫn là níu chặt trước kia về điểm này phá sự nói với ta này đó lời nói, cũng đừng trách

Ta đối với ngươi không khách khí !" Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng một cỗ lệ khí nan bình, đang nghe đến Hao Thiên Khuyển lời nói thời điểm, thầm nghĩ đem trong lòng phẫn nộ phát tiết xuất ra, cũng không cần chính mình nói lời nói có phải không phải rất nghiêm trọng hơi quá đáng.

"Nga, ta đã biết!" Xem Thốn Tâm một bộ mau muốn giết người bộ dáng, Hao Thiên Khuyển thật thức thời liền nhắm lại miệng, hừ, chờ chủ nhân đã trở lại, ta nhất định phải cùng hắn cáo trạng.

"Đúng rồi, ngươi nếu còn tưởng muốn cùng Dương Tiển cáo trạng lời nói, ta liền đem ngươi thích ăn đồ ăn toàn bộ thu đi, đến lúc đó bản thân đi bên ngoài tìm ăn ." Gặp Hao Thiên Khuyển tròng mắt chuyển nha chuyển , Thốn Tâm nhàn nhạt bổ sung một câu, nháy mắt khiến cho Hao Thiên Khuyển yên xuống dưới, bi phẫn

Vươn hai cái trảo, lên án Thốn Tâm ác liệt hành vi: "Ngươi hơi quá đáng, còn tưởng cắt xén của ta đồ ăn! Ta muốn đi theo chủ nhân nói ngươi khi dễ ta!"

"Ngươi đi a, ta lại không sợ ngươi nói, hừ!" Thốn Tâm mới không để ý hắn đâu, nói cho Dương Tiển lại như thế nào, hắn có thể đem nàng thế nào cùng lắm thì liền cãi nhau a, cũng không phải lần đầu tiên cãi nhau , ai sợ ai a! Di! Vì sao nàng sẽ nói lại đâu, nàng cái gì cùng Dương Tiển cãi nhau giá

?

"... Tam công chúa động trở nên lợi hại như vậy a!" Nghẹn khuất nửa ngày, Hao Thiên Khuyển mới ý thức đến vấn đề này, trước kia nhắc tới này thời điểm, nàng nhiều nhất là thương tâm phủ nhận, miệng cho tới bây giờ sẽ không như thế có thể nói a, hiện tại hắn đều không đối phó được Tam công chúa ,

Hi vọng Hằng Nga Tiên Tử có thể sớm một chút đáp ứng chủ nhân, như vậy hắn sẽ không cần đối với này thảo nhân ghét nữ nhân. Hừ! Hiện tại chủ nhân không tại bên người, hảo cẩu không cùng nữ nhân đấu, vẫn là trước nhường nàng tốt lắm, chờ chủ nhân đã trở lại lại thu thập nàng.

Nghĩ như thế, Hao Thiên Khuyển nhất thời cảm thấy trong lòng thoải mái hơn, nghĩ đến chủ nhân giao cho bản thân nhiệm vụ, muốn hảo hảo bảo hộ Thốn Tâm đến Dương gia đại trạch, vì thế lại ý chí chiến đấu sục sôi tiến lên đi theo Thốn Tâm.

"Ngươi làm chi đi theo ta "

"Chủ nhân nói muốn ta bảo hộ ngươi, muốn đi theo bên cạnh ngươi !"

"Vậy ngươi cũng không cần dựa vào là như vậy gần a! Thế nào, không sợ trên người ta hải sản vị sao "

"Vì chủ nhân, chính là lại đại khó khăn ta cũng hội làm được !" Hao Thiên Khuyển đắc ý, hắn nhưng là trung tâm hộ chủ hảo cẩu cẩu đâu, chỉ cần là chủ nhân phân phó sự tình, hắn nhất định đều sẽ làm được .

Nghe vậy Thốn Tâm nhịn lại nhịn, vẫn là nhịn không được , nhấc chân chính là cho hắn một cước, "... Ngươi muội! Cút!" Chẳng qua là đi theo bên người nàng mà thôi, lại còn nói cùng lên núi đao xuống biển lửa cùng muốn mạng của hắn giống nhau, không tức giận cũng là giả .

"A!" Hao Thiên Khuyển hét thảm một tiếng, Tam công chúa này bị đá, thật là không thể nói a! Quả nhiên hắn lại một lần chứng minh , đắc tội ai cũng không cần đắc tội Thốn Tâm, tính toán chi li, quá độc ác...

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: hi vọng đại gia có thể thích, nhiều hơn chú ý!

, đệ 37 chương

Chương 39

Đợi đến Dương Tiển theo thiên đình trở về lúc, đã là ngày hôm sau giữa trưa , Dương Tiển đang cùng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân ở thương thảo như thế nào nhường Thốn Tâm khôi phục khi, chỉ thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển một mặt bi thúc giục hướng tới Dương Tiển chạy tới, biên chạy liền biên nhịn không được tố khổ : "Chủ nhân, làm sao ngươi mới trở về a! Ta đều nhanh bị Thốn Tâm kia nữ nhân khi dễ đã chết!"

Nghe được Hao Thiên Khuyển tùy tiện lời nói, Dương Tiển không khỏi nhíu mày, "Thốn Tâm vô duyên vô cớ khi dễ ngươi làm cái gì sao có phải không phải ngươi lại nói với nàng chút gì đó ?" Dương Tiển trong lòng biết hiện tại Thốn Tâm không có khả năng vô duyên vô cớ sẽ đi khi dễ ai, chắc là Hao Thiên Khuyển bản thân đi gây sự với Thốn Tâm, kết quả ngược lại bị Thốn Tâm thu thập .

"Ách, kỳ thực ta cũng không có tìm nàng nói cái gì a! Ta liền là, ta liền là, " xem Dương Tiển thái độ nghiêm túc, Hao Thiên Khuyển đột nhiên có chút chột dạ đứng lên, ai nha nha, chủ nhân có phải hay không giận ta a hắn nhưng là nói qua không được lại nói với Thốn Tâm này đó , bản thân còn bằng mặt không bằng lòng!

"Ngươi đều nói với nàng cái gì " kỳ thực Hao Thiên Khuyển không nói, Dương Tiển cũng đoán, xem nó chột dạ bộ dáng sẽ biết.

"Ta chỉ là nói chủ nhân ngươi ngày hôm qua trên thiên đình là vì Hằng Nga Tiên Tử, nói không thích chủ nhân cùng với nàng mà thôi! Ngươi đều không biết nàng cư nhiên uy hiếp ta, nói chủ nhân thích hằng nga là ngươi sự tình, sẽ đem nàng xả đi vào nàng sẽ không cho ta cơm ăn, quá phận !"

Dương Tiển trong lòng cảm giác khó chịu, nguyên lai vong tình Thốn Tâm nói chuyện vậy mà cũng sẽ tuyệt tình như vậy, chỉ là vì cùng hắn liên lụy ở cùng nhau, đã nổi trận lôi đình. Xem tính cách tính trẻ con lại yêu cùng Thốn Tâm đấu khí Hao Thiên Khuyển, nhịn không được lại lại một lần nữa nói: "Thốn Tâm đã cùng trước kia không giống với , làm sao ngươi còn như vậy yêu cùng nàng đối nghịch a? Dù sao ngươi nhớ kỹ, về sau không được lại nói với nàng lời như vậy, bằng không ta liền đưa ngươi đi tam muội nơi đó!"

"Chủ nhân, ngươi vậy mà vì hắn đều không cần ta nữa sao!" Hao Thiên Khuyển mau khóc có hay không, lần đầu chủ nhân bởi vì Thốn Tâm nói với hắn nặng như vậy lời nói, thiện lương của hắn đau quá!

Dương Tiển: "..."

"Các ngươi đang nói cái gì a? Ai không muốn ai ?" Không biết từ nơi nào toát ra đến Thốn Tâm hỏi, nhất thời nhường còn tưởng tiếp tục làm nũng Hao Thiên Khuyển quay đầu không xem nàng , loại chuyện này, mới không cần trước mặt nàng đối chủ nhân làm đâu, nhiều thật mất mặt a!

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi đứng lên !"

"Ân, xuất ra đi dạo, ngươi chính là cái kia Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân sao" cảm giác liền đặc biệt như là ở TV trung cái kia thú vị lão nhân, Thốn Tâm nhịn không được tiến đến của hắn bên người cẩn thận đánh giá.

"Đúng vậy, đúng vậy!" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân bị Thốn Tâm trành xấu hổ, cười gượng .

"Ân, ngươi tốt lắm, ta thật thích ngươi!" Thốn Tâm rất hài lòng, nàng phía trước cũng rất thích này thần tiên, hiện tại nhìn xem cảm giác càng hài lòng . Bất quá nếu nàng biết mặt sau Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân làm việc lời nói, chỉ sợ liền sẽ không như thế suy nghĩ.

"Ách!" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân làm một cái lau mồ hôi động tác, này Tam công chúa hiện đang nhìn thế nào như vậy làm cho người ta có áp lực a!

Dương Tiển cũng bị Thốn Tâm lời nói làm hết chỗ nói rồi, còn mang theo một tia không hiểu lo lắng, Thốn Tâm như vậy khoa sư phụ sẽ không là coi trọng sư phụ thôi khụ khụ, đùa , tuyệt đối sẽ không là hắn nghĩ tới cái kia bộ dáng , khinh ho nhẹ hạ hỏi: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi đã đói bụng sao?"

"Nga, đói bụng, ta đây đi trước nấu cơm đi!" Hậu tri hậu giác Thốn Tâm mới đột nhiên cảm thấy bản thân bụng hơi đói , vẫn là đi làm cơm đi.

Chờ nàng đi rồi về sau, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đột nhiên phúc chí tâm linh nghĩ đến một sự kiện, vội vàng hỏi Hao Thiên Khuyển, "Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi xác định ngày hôm qua Thốn Tâm đối với ngươi phát hỏa "

Hao Thiên Khuyển phi thường ủy khuất nói xong: "Đúng vậy! Nàng trừng mắt của ta thời điểm khả hung !"

"Ai, đồ nhi, ta nghĩ đến một cái biện pháp !" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân vỗ tay kêu lên, hắn thế nào như vậy thông minh đâu, cư nhiên nhanh như vậy liền nghĩ tới cái này biện pháp !

"Sư phụ, ngươi có biện pháp nào sao? Nói mau tới nghe một chút!"

"Chỉ cần làm cho nàng tức giận thì tốt rồi, dù sao điều này cũng là thất tình lục dục trung một loại, làm cho nàng giận, làm làm cho nàng tức giận sự tình, ngươi xem Hao Thiên Khuyển không là làm được !" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đắc ý, chỉ cần vô hạn làm cho nàng tức giận , kia của nàng giận khẳng định là có thể khôi phục .

"Làm cho nàng tức giận " Dương Tiển có chút khó xử , "Sư phụ, như vậy có phải hay không không tốt lắm a? Hơn nữa Thốn Tâm cũng là thần tiên, nàng nếu mất hứng lời nói, trực tiếp chạy lấy người , chúng ta đây lại thế nào làm cho nàng khôi phục đâu?" Liền tính phương pháp lực cao cường, nhưng là hắn cũng không có cách nào khác như vậy cưỡng bức Thốn Tâm lưu lại a.

"Vi sư có biện pháp làm cho nàng pháp lực tạm thất, bất quá ngươi cần phải làm tốt trong lòng chuẩn bị, dù sao nàng đến lúc đó tối người đáng ghét phỏng chừng chính là ngươi !" Dù sao người khác làm chuyện này không bằng Dương Tiển càng phương tiện, cũng càng làm cho Thốn Tâm tín nhiệm.

Dương Tiển cười khổ, sư phụ thật là cho hắn ra một cái đại nạn đề a!

"Chính là này, tự giải quyết cho tốt đi!" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đem một cái gói thuốc giao cho Dương Tiển, nhìn hắn rối rắm khó xử biểu cảm, trong lòng thật không đạo đức rất muốn cười ra tiếng, khả là vì không kích thích ngoan đồ nhi, hắn vẫn là nhịn xuống đi, bất quá thật sự có chút tò mò Thốn Tâm hội có phản ứng gì đâu!

Thời gian rất nhanh sẽ đến giữa trưa, Thốn Tâm đã chuẩn bị tốt một bàn lớn đồ ăn, nàng luôn luôn không là bạc đãi bản thân vị nhân, hơn nữa bản thân trù nghệ cũng không tệ, cho nên thông thường chỉ cần nàng xuống bếp thời điểm, đều sẽ cho bọn hắn làm một bàn ăn ngon .

"Thốn Tâm nha đầu, ngươi làm đồ ăn thật sự không sai a!" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân ăn quật khởi, đối Thốn Tâm tay nghề khen không dứt miệng, khi nói chuyện còn không quên ăn, bất quá hắn lại thủy chung không có đi chạm vào cách Thốn Tâm gần đây đồ ăn, hắn cũng không muốn để cho mình pháp lực hoàn toàn biến mất.

"Ăn ngon lời nói liền ăn nhiều một chút đi!" Tay nghề của mình có thể được đến người khác tán thành, Thốn Tâm cũng thật cao hứng, không cảm thấy nâng lên chiếc đũa, liền giáp khởi trước mặt đồ ăn tính toán ăn, đã thấy ba người đều nhìn chằm chằm bản thân xem, không khỏi nghi vấn: "Các ngươi ở nhìn cái gì? Có phải không phải muốn ăn a? Các ngươi ăn đi!"

"Không không không, ta không thích ăn cái kia đồ ăn! Cũng là ngươi bản thân ăn đi!" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân chột dạ, vội vàng cự tuyệt , sau đó vùi đầu khổ ăn.

Thốn Tâm giơ lên tay nhất thời cứng lại rồi, bọn họ có như vậy đói sao, yên lặng đem giơ lên tay thu hồi đi, chẳng lẽ tự bản thân món ăn làm không thể ăn sao hẳn là không đến mức a! Nam nhân tâm, cũng là rất thâm trầm , làm không hiểu. Vẫn là ăn bản thân đồ ăn đi, nói xong đem đồ ăn ăn, cảm thấy cảm thán bản thân trù nghệ thật sự là gạch thẳng đánh dấu !

Gặp Thốn Tâm rốt cục đem kia đạo đồ ăn ăn đến miệng, yên lặng nhìn lén ba người, không hẹn mà cùng thở dài, rốt cục thành công , chính là càng gian khổ sự tình còn ở sau lưng đâu! Nghĩ vậy nhi, Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân yên lặng nhìn nhìn Dương Tiển, thay hắn lo lắng, chờ Thốn Tâm biết đến nói, cái thứ nhất tính sổ nhân thỏa thỏa hắn. Tiếp thu đến hai người tầm mắt Dương Tiển, trong lòng cười khổ, xem hào không biết chuyện còn tại mồm to ăn mĩ vị đồ ăn Thốn Tâm, cũng không biết Thốn Tâm chờ sẽ thế nào đâu

"Kỳ quái, các ngươi thế nào ăn như vậy chậm a? Ăn xong rồi sao?" Hậu tri hậu giác , Thốn Tâm xem này ba người, đột nhiên nheo lại mắt hỏi: "Các ngươi như vậy kỳ quái có phải không phải có chuyện gì ở gạt ta?"

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển nháy mắt bả đầu diêu cùng trống bỏi dường như.

"Dương Tiển ngươi nói, có phải không phải có chuyện gì ở giấu giếm ta" sự ra khác thường tất có yêu, hôm nay hai người kia lén lút bộ dáng, khẳng định là làm cái gì chột dạ sự tình, cho nên Thốn Tâm liền trực tiếp chuyển hướng Dương Tiển.

"Kỳ thực ta. . . . ."

"Kỳ thực ngoan đồ nhi là cảm thấy ngượng ngùng !" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân sợ Dương Tiển thật sự một cỗ não nói ra, vội vàng ngắt lời, này dược Thốn Tâm là ăn, nhưng là muốn khởi dùng được còn kém cuối cùng một bước đâu, nếu hiện tại đã nói , Thốn Tâm khẳng định không đồng ý a, vẫn là chờ nàng hôn mê rồi nói sau.

Thốn Tâm hoài nghi, "Hắn có cái gì áy náy "

"Thật sự a, nói thật ngươi là thực không hiểu nam nhân a! Ngươi nói các ngươi hiện tại đi chính là bằng hữu, hắn còn muốn ngươi hỗ trợ nấu cơm, trong lòng đương nhiên cảm thấy áy náy , này ăn cũng sẽ không an tâm !" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân thuận miệng đã nói lý do chập chờn Thốn Tâm.

"Thật vậy chăng" Thốn Tâm trực tiếp nhìn về phía Dương Tiển, chẳng lẽ hắn thật sự là như vậy cho rằng , kia cũng quá rối loạn thôi.

Bị song phương ánh mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm, Dương Tiển không hiểu cảm thấy không khí đều có áp lực, hắn tưởng lắc đầu nhưng là nhìn một cái sư phụ kia liều mạng trong chớp mắt nháy mắt bộ dáng lại do dự , cuối cùng xem sư phụ đều nhanh bộ mặt dữ tợn bộ dáng, mới muội lương tâm lảng tránh Thốn Tâm tầm mắt gật đầu, "Ân!"

"Được rồi, đã lời như vậy, ta đây về sau vẫn là thiếu nấu cơm cho các ngươi ăn được , ta làm ta bản thân một phần là đến nơi, như vậy các ngươi sẽ không cần ngượng ngùng !" Như vậy rối rắm bộ dáng, hại nàng còn tưởng rằng xảy ra chuyện gì đâu.

"Nga! Không cần a!" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân ở trong lòng rơi lệ , sớm biết rằng như vậy, vừa rồi hắn sẽ không cần này lý do , hiện tại tốt lắm, nha đầu kia về sau cũng không nấu cơm cho hắn ăn, có thể hay không thời gian đảo lưu a, hắn thề tuyệt đối chẳng như vậy nói!

Đem ba người sắc mặt khác nhau biểu cảm thu vào trong mắt Thốn Tâm cười trộm, nàng biết lý do khẳng định không là Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nói đơn giản như vậy, nhưng là muốn là bọn hắn không nói, nàng lại có biện pháp nào cưỡng bức bọn họ nói đi! Cho nên, không làm cho bọn họ ăn được ăn coi như là một cái nho nhỏ trừng phạt đi! Đang nghĩ tới, lại cảm thấy thân thể của chính mình một trận như nhũn ra, dần dần vô lực, không tự chủ được về phía sau đổ đi, cho rằng bản thân muốn suất cái não chấn động , lại cảm giác bản thân rơi vào một cái cứng rắn thanh lãnh trong dạ, sau đó liền bất tỉnh nhân sự .

"Sư phụ, Thốn Tâm như vậy không có việc gì đi" Dương Tiển ôm hôn mê Thốn Tâm, liền tính biết không có việc gì, vẫn là nhịn không được lại một lần hỏi.

"Không có việc gì , hiện tại chạy nhanh ôm nàng đến trong phòng, tiến hành cuối cùng một bước, như vậy mới tính thành công !"

"Tốt!" Nghe theo sư phụ lời nói, Dương Tiển đem Thốn Tâm ôm đến của nàng phòng, đặt lên giường, chờ sư phụ bước tiếp theo chỉ thị.

"Ngươi cũng đi lên, cùng nàng tương đối mà ngồi, ngồi xếp bằng trong lòng bàn tay tương đối, dùng buổi chiều ta dạy cho ngươi khẩu quyết vận khí, trước tiên ở bản thân thân thể vận hành nhất đại chu thiên, sau đó giáo huấn đến thân thể của nàng thượng, mang theo trên người nàng pháp lực cùng nhau ở nàng trong cơ thể vận hành nhất đại chu, lại trở lại thân thể của chính mình nội, lấy này tuần hoàn ba mươi sáu chu thiên là được rồi!"

"Là!" Dương Tiển nhắm mắt vận khí, đem hai tay dán tại Thốn Tâm trên tay, yên lặng dùng buổi chiều sư phụ dạy hắn khẩu quyết, sau đó bắt đầu vận hành, chỉ thấy trong phòng lưỡng đạo sáng rọi giao thoa , đỏ lên nhất bạch thập phần chói mắt xinh đẹp.

Dương Tiển quả thật phi thường tin tưởng hắn sư phụ, không chỉ có đối hắn thập phần tin tưởng cũng thập phần hảo, bác học cổ kim, liền không có hắn không biết sự tình, chính là Dương Tiển lại đã quên, tuy rằng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân làm việc thật tin cậy, nhưng là có đôi khi cũng là thập phần hố đồ đệ ! ...

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: cảm mạo phát sốt, khó chịu không được a! Cầu duy trì, cầu ôm ôm!

, đệ 38 chương

Chương 40

Đầu mê mê trầm trầm , ý thức không rõ ràng, Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy đặc biệt mệt, ở trên giường từ chối hội, mới chậm rãi ngồi dậy."Ta là như thế nào tay chân vô lực , xảy ra chuyện gì ?"

"Thốn Tâm nha đầu, ngươi tỉnh !" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cười ân cần, vội vàng ôn tồn đứng ở bên giường chờ nàng phân phó.

"Chân nhân, ta là như thế nào?" Tựa vào bên giường thượng, một hồi lâu mới cảm thấy bản thân khí lực dần dần khôi phục .

"Ách, khả năng thời tiết quá nóng, cho nên ngươi bị cảm nắng !" Vì chứng minh bản thân lời nói, hắn còn dùng sức quạt bản thân tùy thân mang theo cây quạt, giống như thời tiết thật sự rất nóng bàn.

Thốn Tâm không nói gì, ". . . . . Ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ tin tưởng sao?" Lời này ai tin tưởng ai là ngốc tử.

Bị Thốn Tâm sắc bén lời nói đả kích Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, dùng sức vò đầu, đi qua đi lại, nên thế nào giải thích đâu này thật là kiện khó xử sự tình a!

Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, hoài nghi xem hắn, "Các ngươi là làm cái gì chuyện thật có lỗi với ta sao?"

"Kỳ thực không là nói như vậy , tuy rằng chúng ta quả thật là làm một chút nho nhỏ sự tình, nhưng là chuyện này kỳ thực đối với ngươi vẫn là thật có lợi , tuy rằng ngươi hiện tại sẽ cảm thấy phi thường tức giận , không thể nhận, nhưng là chờ thời gian dài quá, ngươi rồi sẽ biết của chúng ta

Lương khổ dụng tâm !" Ngoan đồ nhi a, ngươi nhanh chút đến a, hắn sắp chịu không nổi .

"Ngươi trực tiếp nói với ta các ngươi đến cùng làm cái gì! Chẳng lẽ các ngươi cho rằng có thể luôn luôn gạt ta sao? Dù sao sớm muộn gì đều phải nói, hiện tại nói cùng đợi lát nữa nói khác nhau ở chỗ nào sao" Thốn Tâm trầm giọng hỏi, ngữ khí rất nặng, có thể nói thượng không tốt .

"Kỳ thực, kỳ thực chúng ta chính là cho ngươi ăn một chút dược, cho ngươi tạm thời pháp lực toàn vô mà thôi! Nhưng là chính là tạm thời nga, không sẽ luôn luôn đều không có pháp lực !" Gặp Thốn Tâm phi phải biết rằng, vốn là chột dạ Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân càng thêm chịu không nổi , trực tiếp nhất

Cổ não toàn nói, "Kỳ thực này dược còn không chỉ này công hiệu , nó có thể cho ngươi cùng người lòng có linh tê, hắn nghĩ cái gì ngươi đều có thể biết, nếu quả có nguy hiểm thời điểm, hắn cũng có thể có điều cảm ứng , như vậy ngươi liền không cần lo lắng bản thân an toàn ! Hiện tại ngươi có hay không phóng

Tâm điểm?" Cho rằng chính là lo lắng chính mình pháp lực toàn không có sự sống sẽ có nguy hiểm Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân vội vàng bổ sung tam sinh tam thế hoa đào duyên công hiệu, nhưng là phát giác nghe xong Thốn Tâm sắc mặt càng đen.

"Cho nên, các ngươi cố ý làm cho ta ăn cái gì dược, làm cho ta pháp lực hoàn toàn biến mất, sau đó đâu các ngươi làm như vậy tổng yếu có lý do đi?" Thốn Tâm phản ứng thật bình thản, giống như một điểm đều không tức giận bản thân bị thiết kế bàn, nhường cầm cây quạt che khuất mặt Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân dè dặt cẩn trọng

Tựa đầu lộ ra bên đến, thấy nàng không có sinh khí bộ dáng, lại đem tiếp được đi lời nói toàn nói, "Kỳ thực chúng ta cũng không nghĩ tới a, nhưng là ngươi là thần tiên có pháp lực, chúng ta cũng không thể tổng nhìn chằm chằm ngươi a, cần phải là không nhìn chằm chằm ngươi, ngươi nếu mất hứng lời nói bản thân chạy thật là

Làm sao bây giờ "

Nghe vậy Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu hỏi: "Vì sao sợ ta đi rồi?"

Trong lúc nhất thời không nhớ ra chuyện này là cần giữ bí mật , Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân trực tiếp thốt ra , "Bởi vì cấp cho ngươi chữa bệnh a!" Nói xong mới nhớ tới đây là không thể nói , vội vàng hối hận che miệng, tưởng giả trang chính mình chưa từng nói qua này nói, tả ngắm ngắm hữu ngắm

Ngắm, tưởng tìm một chỗ trước trốn đi.

Thốn Tâm bị Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân lời nói sợ ngây người, không thể tin, "Cho ta chữa bệnh, nhưng là ta lại không bệnh, vì sao cấp cho ta chữa bệnh" Thốn Tâm cảm thấy nhất định là hắn ở lừa bản thân, nhưng là trong lòng lại mơ hồ cảm thấy, bọn họ nói có thể là thật sự, bằng không vì sao luôn luôn

Không thích bản thân cách Dương Tiển thân cận quá phụ vương mẫu hậu hội để cho mình đến Dương Tiển nơi này ở lại, nghĩ đến là vì chỉ có Dương Tiển mới có cái kia biện pháp cùng năng lực đến trị liệu bản thân; bằng không vì sao luôn luôn trọng tình trọng trách Dương Tiển hội mạc danh kỳ diệu để cho mình pháp lực hoàn toàn biến mất, trừ bỏ sợ tự

Mình thật sự chạy đi ngoại, hẳn là bởi vì cái dạng này có thể rất tốt trợ giúp bản thân chữa bệnh đi! Nghĩ đến đây, nguyên bản nổi giận đùng đùng, muốn tìm bọn họ tính sổ tâm tình một chút sẽ không có, tựa như tròn trịa khí cầu bị kim đâm phá bàn, chỉ một thoáng liền nhụt chí !

"Thốn Tâm nha đầu, làm sao ngươi ngươi không tức giận sao?" Hồi lâu không gặp Thốn Tâm phát hỏa, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân có chút lo lắng , hay là rất tức giận đều đến nói không ra lời , kia hắn liền lỗi lớn!

"Ta chỉ là ở tưởng, ta đến cùng là sinh bệnh gì, cho các ngươi dùng loại này phương pháp đến giúp ta trị liệu? Vì sao ta bản thân liền một điểm đều không có cảm giác đâu?" Tuy rằng nàng ở bắt đầu biết đến thời điểm, thật sự phi thường phi thường tức giận , rất muốn tìm bọn họ phát tiết một chút, khả

Là nhất tưởng đến bọn họ làm như vậy sau lưng lý do, lại không có cái kia tâm tình , bọn họ tóm lại là vì trợ giúp bản thân.

"Này cũng không xem như bệnh, cũng có thể xem như bệnh, ngươi đã đều biết đến , ta liền thành thật theo như ngươi nói đi, là ta ngoan đồ nhi để cho ta tới hỗ trợ , chúng ta đã tra xét sách cổ , ngươi ở bị Vương Mẫu phong ấn linh hồn cùng năng lực đưa đến dị thế khi, còn ăn một loại dược, kêu

Quên ưu thảo, này dược tên nghe qua giống như thật là phi thường quên ưu a, nhưng là, loại này dược cũng không phải là đơn giản như vậy chính là đơn thuần quên ưu mà thôi, nó hội dần dần cho ngươi mất đi thất tình lục dục, biến thành một cái không có cảm tình thần tiên, mà chờ linh hồn của ngươi theo dị thế

Trở về thời điểm, khả năng đã trải qua chút gì đó, cho ngươi bệnh trạng cũng không có nghiêm trọng như vậy, nhưng là ở thời gian trôi qua hạ, ngươi lại hội bắt đầu dần dần quên cảm tình, mà duy nhất có thể cho ngươi khôi phục thất tình lục dục phương pháp chính là dùng ba ngàn năm nở hoa ba ngàn năm kết quả bàn đào hoa

Nghiền nát xuất ra thuốc bột, lại trải qua một ít đặc thù phối hợp có thể biến thành chữa bệnh chủ yếu thuốc dẫn, cho nên mới cần ngươi biến thành không có pháp lực phàm nhân đi trải qua sự tình, đi thể hội phàm nhân toan điềm khổ lạt, chờ đợi của ngươi tình cảm đến nhất định giai đoạn, lại dùng bảo liên đăng chi đặc thù

Hiệu quả trị liệu, liền có thể khôi phục của ngươi thất tình lục dục , cho nên, ngươi cũng đừng quái ngoan đồ nhi , hắn đến bây giờ còn nằm ở trên giường đâu!" Lại nhắc đến hắn cũng thật lo lắng a, tối hôm qua sau khi kết thúc đột nhiên liền té xỉu , đến bây giờ cũng không tỉnh, này làm sao có thể làm cho hắn không lo lắng đâu

"Dương Tiển! Dương Tiển như thế nào?" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nói tin tức lượng thật sự quá lớn, Thốn Tâm còn không có tiêu hóa hoàn, lại nghe Dương Tiển nằm ở trên giường, không khỏi đã quên vừa mới bản thân còn đang suy nghĩ vấn đề, lực chú ý lại chuyển dời đến Dương Tiển trên người.

"Ta cũng không biết vì sao a, ngày hôm qua chính là với ngươi kết thành phong ấn sau liền hôn mê bất tỉnh , đến bây giờ cũng không tỉnh!" Nói thật, này phong ấn hắn cũng không hữu dụng quá, thực tế hiệu quả cái gì, hắn cũng là không rõ lắm , cho nên Dương Tiển hôn mê bất tỉnh hắn mới như vậy

Lo lắng, nhưng là hai bên cũng chưa tỉnh, đành phải hắn cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển một người phụ trách chiếu cố một cái . Cũng may hiện tại Thốn Tâm đã tỉnh, kia hắn là có thể đi xem đồ đệ .

"Nga!" Thốn Tâm nhàn nhạt đáp, sẽ không nói nữa .

Thật lâu không có đợi đến Thốn Tâm nói chuyện, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân ngay cả vội hỏi: "Ngươi hiện tại đã đã tỉnh, ngươi muốn hay không cùng đi xem hắn?"

"Ta... Ta liền không đi , ngươi đi thì tốt rồi, ta còn rất mệt, muốn nghỉ ngơi !" Nay trời biết sự tình nhiều lắm, nàng tưởng hảo hảo lẳng lặng, hảo hảo suy nghĩ một chút nữa.

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân có chút thất vọng, hắn còn tưởng nhường Thốn Tâm cùng hắn cùng đi xem đồ đệ đâu, nhưng là nàng lại muốn nghỉ ngơi, đi lên nhịn không được lại lại một lần nữa xác thực nhậm, "Ngươi thật sự không đi a "

Thốn Tâm một lần nữa nằm xuống đến, đưa lưng về phía Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, nhìn không thấy biểu cảm, chính là nhàn nhạt trở về câu, "Ân!"

"Được rồi, kia ngươi hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi đi, bần đạo trước đi xem ngoan đồ nhi tỉnh không có." Tuy rằng thất vọng, nhưng là bản thân cũng không tốt miễn cưỡng nàng đi, chỉ tốt bản thân đi, chính là này Tam công chúa ăn quên ưu thảo sau, biến thật sự là nhiều a! Hắn đều nhanh hoài nghi nhất ngàn năm trước, thiên

Thiên cùng Dương Tiển như là người đàn bà chanh chua cãi nhau giống nhau cái kia Thốn Tâm không là trước mắt Thốn Tâm !

Nghe được dần dần đi xa tiếng bước chân, cùng đóng cửa lại thanh âm, Thốn Tâm lại mới có tâm tình đi sửa sang lại hôm nay nghe được tất cả những thứ này .

Khác một cái phòng nội, trên giường lẳng lặng nằm một người, thanh kỳ bộ dạng cho dù là lẳng lặng ngủ say , cũng làm cho người ta lòng say không thôi, mà ở trên giường nằm nhân đúng là tiếng tăm lừng lẫy tư pháp thiên thần Dương Tiển. Có thể nhìn đến Dương Tiển nằm ở trên giường hôn mê bất tỉnh, đây là cỡ nào

Làm cho người ta không dám tin, thiên đình pháp lực mạnh nhất Dương Tiển nhưng lại sẽ như vậy nằm ở trên giường, hôn mê bất tỉnh, cũng khó trách Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển đều lo lắng không thôi, bởi vì Dương Tiển đã đầy đủ mê man một buổi tối .

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, đồ đệ hắn thế nào còn chưa có tỉnh sao?" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đi đến Dương Tiển phòng, chỉ thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển đang ngồi ở giường trung gian, nhất mắt cũng không chớp nhìn chằm chằm Dương Tiển.

"Chân nhân, chủ nhân thế nào còn không tỉnh a! Có phải hay không có cái gì nguy hiểm a "

"Ách, hẳn là không thể nào, Thốn Tâm đều tỉnh a, không đạo lý đồ đệ so nàng pháp lực mạnh hơn còn không tỉnh a? Chính là dùng bản thân pháp lực tạm thời phong ấn của nàng pháp lực mà thôi a, hẳn là không đến mức như vậy a?"

"Cái gì không đến mức như vậy a" thản nhiên chuyển tỉnh Dương Tiển, chính nghe được Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đang nói cái gì không đạo lý, không khỏi ngồi dậy hỏi.

"Chủ nhân, ngươi tỉnh !"

"Đồ nhi ngươi tỉnh ! Có cái gì không không thoải mái địa phương?" Gặp đồ đệ tỉnh lại, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân vội vàng quan tâm hỏi thân thể hắn tình huống.

Dương Tiển do dự hạ, cuối cùng vẫn là mỉm cười lắc đầu, "Ta không có không thoải mái địa phương!"

"Kia làm sao ngươi hôn mê lâu như vậy? Hơn nữa sắc mặt cũng không tốt?" Hai người phản ứng đều là như vậy kỳ quái, chẳng lẽ bọn họ còn có chuyện gì chưa nói cho hắn biết sao cũng có khả năng, này phong ấn chính là phong ấn Thốn Tâm pháp lực mà thôi, nhưng là hơn nữa bản thân kia thuốc bột khả

Liền không giống với . Tiên khí mười phần bàn đào hoa vốn là khó được làm thuốc vật, càng là chí tình vật, dù sao hắn cũng không biết cụ thể sẽ biến thành cái dạng gì, đến lúc đó hỏi lại đồ đệ tốt lắm, ít nhất hai người trên thân thể đều không vấn đề gì.

Nghĩ đến bản thân đều hôn mê lâu như vậy, không biết Thốn Tâm hiện tại thế nào , nghĩ đến này, Dương Tiển ngay cả vội hỏi: "Đúng rồi sư phụ, Thốn Tâm nàng đã tỉnh sao nàng có hay không thế nào a?"

"Nga, đúng rồi, Thốn Tâm đã biết đến rồi bản thân bị bệnh, sư phụ không cẩn thận nói lỡ miệng, bất quá nàng cũng rất kỳ quái, vốn bắt đầu thời điểm còn rất tức giận , sau này lại đột nhiên không tức giận ? Sau đó ta hỏi nàng muốn hay không cùng nhau đến xem ngươi, nàng nói nàng rất mệt muốn

Nghỉ ngơi , liền ngủ. Ngươi nói nàng có kỳ quái hay không a?" Ít nhất đổi lại là lời nói của hắn, khẳng định hội trước tìm người khởi xướng tính sổ lại nói.

"Như vậy sao ta đây đợi lát nữa lại đi xem nàng đi!" Dương Tiển nói xong, thủ đột nhiên không khỏi che ngực, một loại mạc danh kỳ diệu cảm giác trong lòng gian chảy xuôi, giống như có chút khó quá bàn. Hắn vươn che ngực tay phải, ở chói mắt ánh mặt trời hạ đặc biệt thon dài trắng noãn thủ

Lại làm cho hắn nghi hoặc , tự bản thân kỳ quái phản ứng, là chuyện gì xảy ra hắn, đến cùng là như thế nào...

, đồng tâm đồng kết

Chương 41

Từ ngày đó bọn họ đều tỉnh lại sau, hai người sẽ không tái kiến quá, Dương Tiển ngày thứ hai liền trên thiên đình , trở về lúc sắc mặt trầm trọng nhường Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng không dám ở trước mặt hắn tùy ý khóc lóc om sòm , cho nên nói cẩu cẩu là phi thường có linh tính , ít nhất là phi thường thức thời , sẽ không ở

Chủ người tâm tình không tốt thời điểm đi vô giúp vui. Nhưng là Hao Thiên Khuyển quan tâm nhất nhân chính là Dương Tiển, làm sao có thể xem hắn tâm tình không tốt đâu, kết quả là, Hao Thiên Khuyển phi thường thông minh đi tìm người khác.

"Cái gì ngươi làm cho ta đi an ủi Dương Tiển" nghe tới Hao Thiên Khuyển lời nói khi, Thốn Tâm thích ý nằm ở trúc ghế, cầm cây quạt nhỏ tử nhàn nhã quạt tiểu phong, không chút khách khí cự tuyệt , "Ta không đi!"

"Tại sao vậy chủ nhân hắn tâm tình không tốt, ngươi liền không thể đi xem hắn sao ngươi này hư nữ nhân!" Gặp Thốn Tâm không muốn đi gặp Dương Tiển, còn tại trong lời nói đối Dương Tiển bất kính, Hao Thiên Khuyển có chút tức giận.

"Ta vì sao muốn đi thấy hắn, ta còn không tìm các ngươi tính sổ các ngươi nên cười trộm , còn như vậy kiêu ngạo! Hơn nữa, Dương Tiển tâm tình không tốt ngươi tìm ta có ích lợi gì a? Ngươi người muốn tìm hẳn là hằng nga mới đúng a!" Tuy rằng bọn họ điểm xuất phát là vì nàng hảo, nhưng là

Này không có nghĩa là nàng liền không tức giận .

"Nhưng là, nhưng là chủ nhân nói không nhường ta đi tìm Hằng Nga Tiên Tử." Cho nên hắn bây giờ còn ở do dự đến cùng muốn hay không đi tìm Hằng Nga Tiên Tử, vốn hắn là tưởng trước tìm Thốn Tâm nhìn xem có hay không dùng, nếu vô dụng lời nói lại đi tìm Hằng Nga Tiên Tử, ai biết Thốn Tâm hội như vậy thẳng

Tiếp liền cự tuyệt .

"Hắn gọi ngươi đừng đi ngươi liền thật sự không đi sao phải biết rằng lẫn nhau người trong lòng có đôi khi hội bởi vì cãi nhau mà nói nói dỗi , cho nên có đôi khi Dương Tiển nói cũng có thể là nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo lời nói! Ngươi đã hiểu sao" tự giác bản thân là tình cảm chuyên gia Thốn Tâm đạo lý rõ ràng hướng

Hao Thiên Khuyển truyền thụ chính mình tâm đắc.

"Ách, là như vậy sao?" Hao Thiên Khuyển nhức đầu, tuy rằng không là rất muốn tin tưởng Thốn Tâm lời nói, nhưng là nàng nói nghe qua giống như thật có đạo lý a! Kia hắn muốn hay không đi thử một lần đâu?

"Là như vậy a! Ngươi phải tin tưởng ta!" Thốn Tâm lời thề son sắt nói xong, chỉ kém không có hướng thiên phát thệ .

"Nga!" Hao Thiên Khuyển do dự , nhưng nhìn Thốn Tâm kia kiên định bộ dáng vẫn là theo bản năng tin nàng.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, các ngươi ở chỗ này làm chi đâu?" Đang ở Thốn Tâm sắp sửa thành công đem Hao Thiên Khuyển tẩy não thời điểm, Dương Tiển thần không biết quỷ không hay không biết từ nơi nào toát ra đến, dọa bọn họ nhảy dựng.

"Chủ nhân, ngươi không có việc gì !" Gặp Dương Tiển không lại hướng phía trước giống nhau, sắc mặt khó coi, cao hứng nhất đừng quá mức Hao Thiên Khuyển .

"Làm chi không ra tiếng a? Tưởng dọa người a!" Nhịn không được tức giận nói xong, đem cây quạt cái ở trên mặt mình, không nghĩ lại nhìn đến kia hai người.

"Ta không cố ý không ra tiếng! Đây là ta bình thường đi thanh âm, chính là ngươi không có nghe đến mà thôi!" Dương Tiển ra tiếng vì bản thân biện giải, nhưng là lời vừa ra khỏi miệng hắn lại hối hận , này không là đang nhắc nhở Thốn Tâm hiện tại pháp lực toàn vô, tựa như một người bình thường thông thường sao

"... Hừ! Cũng không ngẫm lại ai vậy làm hại?" Đột nhiên không có pháp lực thật giống như một cái cường tráng té ngã ngưu giống nhau nữ tử đột nhiên biến thành lâm đại ngọc thông thường, chợt cảm nhận được loại này chênh lệch, nàng làm sao có thể không thèm để ý a!

"Thực xin lỗi! Chính là Dương Tiển cũng đừng vô phương pháp!" Nếu là còn có thể nghĩ đến cái khác phương pháp, hắn cũng sẽ không thể nhường Thốn Tâm pháp lực hoàn toàn biến mất .

"Ta không là tưởng trách ngươi nhóm! Tóm lại các ngươi làm như vậy, là vì ta suy nghĩ! Ta lại thế nào không biết xấu hổ trách ngươi nhóm đâu? Chính là bây giờ còn không quá thói quen thôi." Thốn Tâm khổ trung mua vui, dù sao nàng trước kia cũng qua hai mươi hai năm phàm nhân cuộc sống, thật không có nàng tưởng tượng kia

Sao không thích ứng.

"Ngươi có thể lý giải thì tốt rồi!" Nói xong hai người tương đối không nói gì, không khí dần dần xấu hổ xuống dưới, mà Hao Thiên Khuyển từ lúc Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm bắt đầu tán gẫu thời điểm liền vụng trộm khai lưu , hiển nhiên là gặp Dương Tiển khó được như vậy có tâm tình, không muốn quấy rầy hắn thôi.

"Ngươi..."

"Ngươi..." Thật lâu sau trầm mặc sau, hai người không hẹn mà cùng mở miệng.

"Ngươi trước tiên là nói!"

"Ngươi trước tiên là nói!"

Thốn Tâm xì một tiếng cười ra, Dương Tiển cũng mặt mang ý cười, không nghĩ tới hai người vậy mà hội như vậy có ăn ý, lại nhiều lần nói ra đồng dạng nói.

"Ngươi trước tiên là nói đi!" Này cười nhường Thốn Tâm cảm thấy giữa hai người ngăn cách nháy mắt thiếu rất nhiều, vốn bởi vì hắn thiết kế nàng sự tình, trong lòng đã mơ hồ có cái ngật đáp, liền tính sau biết nguyên nhân, nhưng là trong tiềm thức ở trong lòng đột nhiên sẽ không tưởng tin tưởng hắn .

Chính là không nghĩ tới, vừa mới này cười, lại làm cho nàng không hiểu buông xuống khúc mắc.

"Ngươi còn tốt lắm ngày đó tỉnh lại sau có hay không khó chịu chỗ nào "

"Không có nha, ta cảm thấy ta không vấn đề gì a! Ngươi có cái gì không thoải mái sao?"

"Không, Dương Tiển cũng là như thế!" Theo bản năng , Dương Tiển đem kia kỳ quái cảm giác giấu diếm đứng lên, hắn cũng không biết vì sao, tóm lại hắn bây giờ còn không muốn nói.

"Nga, vậy là tốt rồi!" Tuy rằng cảm thấy Dương Tiển ngữ khí có chút đông cứng, nhưng là Thốn Tâm cũng không để ở trong lòng, vốn Dương Tiển sẽ không là cái gì cảm xúc lộ ra ngoài nhân, bởi vậy Thốn Tâm cũng không cảm thấy kỳ quái."Đúng rồi, các ngươi tính toán thế nào khôi phục của ta thất tình lục dục a" mặc dù

Nhiên nàng cảm thấy bản thân rất bình thường .

"Nga, sư phụ nói, trước cho ngươi pháp lực hoàn toàn biến mất, lại dùng phi thường gian khổ sự tình tôi luyện ngươi, lấy này kích phát ngươi cảm xúc, nếu là cảm xúc ổn định đạt tới một cái cảnh giới, là được rồi!"

"Ta đột nhiên một điểm cũng không muốn đi khôi phục bản thân thất tình lục dục , ta có thể đổi ý sao" nghe qua khiến cho nàng cảm thấy mệt không được, hảo muốn chạy trốn a! Bởi vậy có thể thấy được, Dương Tiển trước ngăn chặn Thốn Tâm pháp lực là kiện cỡ nào có dự kiến trước sự tình, không chừng đến lúc đó

Hậu Thốn Tâm biết đến thời điểm, bỏ chạy người!

"Không được? Này phải kiên trì!" Tuy rằng cũng đau lòng Thốn Tâm, nhưng là Dương Tiển vẫn là sẽ không đối Thốn Tâm thỏa hiệp .

"Được rồi được rồi! Ta đã biết, làm cho ta lẳng lặng!" Thốn Tâm sầu đại khổ thân bộ dáng, nhường Dương Tiển nhìn ra ngoài một hồi mỉm cười.

Hai người trên người đột nhiên nhất giật mình, giống điện giật bàn nhìn về phía đối phương, trong mắt có hoài nghi, kinh ngạc cùng không thể tin."Ngươi..."

"Ngươi có hay không loại kỳ quái cảm giác?" Trong lòng không hiểu đột nhiên hơn một loại rất kỳ quái cảm giác.

"Có, nhưng là không thể nói rõ đến!" Dương Tiển không nghĩ tới Thốn Tâm cũng sẽ có loại cảm giác này, hai người bốn mắt tương đối, không hẹn mà cùng nói: "Tìm Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân!"

"Tìm sư phụ!"

"Này các ngươi tìm ta cũng không hữu dụng a! Sự đã thành kết cục đã định, các ngươi hỏi lại cũng vô dụng a!" Bị hai song sắc bén ánh mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cũng thật chột dạ, không khỏi đem cây quạt ngăn trở mặt mình, làm bộ bọn họ nhìn không thấy bản thân.

Thốn Tâm kéo hạ của hắn cây quạt, "Ít nhất ngươi có thể cho chúng ta một cái sẽ biến thành như vậy nguyên nhân đi? Chẳng lẽ này ngươi cũng không biết sao?"

"Sư phụ, ngươi làm thật không biết sao "

"Nói bậy! Nhìn hắn này chột dạ bộ dáng, rõ ràng chính là cảm kích !" Nàng mới không tin người này sẽ không biết, hắn khả không phải người bình thường!

"Ta phía trước quả thật không biết, là sau này mới nhớ tới ! Nhưng là đều đã thành kết cục đã định , ta có biện pháp nào?" Hắn cũng thật vô tội a, đều nói nhân quá thông minh không tốt, trong đầu nhớ nhiều lắm gì đó, đều nhớ lăn lộn.

"Cho nên nói, chúng ta vì sao ở trong lòng có thể cảm giác được kỳ kỳ quái quái gì đó đâu" đột nhiên nghe được trong lòng đột nhiên truyền đến một cái nhân thanh âm, điều này làm cho nàng quả thực dọa không rõ.

"Bởi vì, chính là cái kia dược là chí tình vật, hơn nữa vì phong ấn pháp lực của ngươi nhường Dương Tiển đối với ngươi dùng xong đồng tâm rủa, cho nên, các ngươi có thể cảm nhận được lẫn nhau thanh âm, đồng tâm đồng kết, nhưng là này thật sự không phải cố ý a!" Hắn cao lớn như vậy người trên, làm sao có thể cố

Ý làm loại chuyện này đâu chính là đầu óc nhớ được này nọ nhiều lắm, cho nên nhất thời không nhớ ra!

"Cái gì" Thốn Tâm bất khả tư nghị, "Cho nên ý của ngươi là nói, ta về sau có thể nghe được Dương Tiển trong lòng đang nghĩ cái gì, mà hắn cũng có thể biết ta đang nghĩ cái gì sao" nếu là như thế này, kia nàng phải muốn làm thịt hắn không thể.

"Hắc hắc, không sai biệt lắm liền là như vậy!" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nhếch miệng cười, ở Thốn Tâm hét lên một tiếng sau, vội vàng khắp phòng chạy trốn đứng lên.

"Ngươi đứng lại ngươi, ! Nếu ngươi có gan thì đừng chạy!" Hiện tại thân thể không chạy hai hạ, Thốn Tâm cũng đã thở hổn hển, mệt không được.

"Ta cạn thôi không chạy, trừ phi ngươi không thể đánh ta!" Tinh lực tràn đầy Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân còn không quên hướng thở phì phò nghỉ ngơi Thốn Tâm nhăn mặt, chọc Thốn Tâm càng là tức giận .

"Ngươi nếu như bị ta bắt lấy ngươi nhất định phải chết!"

"Hừ hừ, có bản lĩnh ngươi tới bắt ta a! Đến nha! Đến nha!" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân hiện tại đậu thập phần vui vẻ, chính là hắn lại quên , ăn thịt người miệng đoản, trừ bỏ hắn không nghĩ lại ăn Thốn Tâm nấu đồ ăn, bằng không vẫn là có chịu thua thời điểm.

Mà Dương Tiển chỉ có thể nhìn hai người mãn sân loạn xuyến, trong lòng mơ hồ hoài nghi đã bị sư phụ chứng thực , tuy rằng đối kết quả này có chút bất an, nhưng không hiểu không có cảm thấy bài xích ý tưởng. Đồng tâm đồng kết, có phải không phải tựa như hai người xài chung một cái tâm bàn, có thể cảm

Biết đến lẫn nhau ý tưởng, tựa như đã mất đi phụ thân mẫu thân, cũng là lẫn nhau xài chung một cái trái tim, liền như chỉ có một nhân bàn ăn ý, mà hắn, có phải không phải có thể có phụ thân mẫu thân đối tình yêu may mắn đâu lúc này Dương Tiển thật không ngờ, mỗi người tình yêu đều là bất đồng

, liền tính gặp gỡ khả năng giống nhau, nhưng là chỉ cần nhân không giống với, sự tình đi hướng liền sẽ không như vầy!

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: nếu mọi người xem có đề nghị gì lời nói, thỉnh nói với ta đi, có lẽ còn có thể tham khảo hạ.

, nguyên nhân thành mê

Chương 42

"Ai, như vậy không xong chủ ý, đến cùng được không a còn có, làm cho ta như vậy cái nhược chất nữ lưu đi làm này đó việc nặng, các ngươi liền không biết là chột dạ sao? Các ngươi không biết xấu hổ thôi a? Tức chết ta !" Ngửa mặt lên trời thở dài, Thốn Tâm trong lòng nghẹn khuất trải qua mấy ngày nay "Huấn luyện

", trong lòng lửa giận đã đạt tới điểm cao nhất, tùy thời đều có khả năng bùng nổ.

"A, a, a! Này tuyệt đối là lão nhân kia đối bản thân □□ lỏa trả thù a! Liền bởi vì bản thân lấy thức ăn vì lấy cớ thu của hắn râu, hắn liền để cho mình đi loại đồ ăn, còn mỹ danh này viết thể nghiệm cuộc sống!" Đã làm dân trồng rau làm thật nhiều thiên Thốn Tâm thật là đầy bụng

Mật vàng muốn đổ a, đáng tiếc ở Dương gia đại trạch sẽ không một cái đứng ở nàng bên kia , vui sướng khi người gặp họa Hao Thiên Khuyển không thay chính mình nói nói cũng liền thôi, cư nhiên ngay cả Dương Tiển cũng là đứng ở Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân bên kia .

Lúc này Thốn Tâm phi thường không hình tượng ngồi xổm đồ ăn trong vườn, ở nàng trước mặt là một loạt xếp rau dưa, bên cạnh có cái phi thường lớn thủy thùng cùng thủy biều, bởi vì của nàng ân cần chiếu cố, này đó rau dưa hiển nhiên sống đều phi thường tốt, xanh tươi ướt át , phi thường tốt xem lại có thèm ăn

."Ta thật sự là nhanh điên rồi, Dương Tiển, ngươi tốt nhất có thể cam đoan có hiệu quả, bằng không ta đem Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân kia phân đều cùng tính một lượt ở trên đầu ngươi!" Nói xong, phi thường có khí thế múc một gáo nước thủy, thiên nữ tán hoa bàn hắt sái đi ra ngoài. Hoàn hảo là đã kiêu quá một lần thủy , bằng không

Chiếu Thốn Tâm hiện tại kiêu pháp, rau dưa có thể còn có thể sống như vậy tự do xinh đẹp a!

Cảm nhận được Thốn Tâm tâm tư, cho dù không ở Thốn Tâm bên cạnh, Dương Tiển cũng có thể rõ ràng nghe được Thốn Tâm lời nói, không khỏi cười khổ, "Sư phụ, ngươi phương pháp này thật sự có hiệu quả sao? Thốn Tâm đã nghẹn khuất nhiều ngày như vậy, nếu vô dụng, phi tìm ta tính sổ không thể?"

"Không phải vậy, thất tình chỉ là: Hỉ, giận, ai, e ngại, yêu, ác, dục, mà lục dục chỉ là: Sắc, thanh, hương, vị, xúc, pháp. Thật hiển nhiên , tuy rằng không biết vì sao Thốn Tâm trên người dược lực sẽ giảm bớt nhiều như vậy, cũng có khả năng là ở dị thế

Thời điểm có tương đối thâm cảm tình trụ cột, cho nên đáng giá cao hứng là, của nàng lục dục cũng không thiếu, mà thất tình trung tối thiếu chính là yêu, không là thân nhân yêu, mà là tình yêu nam nữ. Ở thất tình bên trong, yêu chính là trọng yếu nhất, phật hiệu có vân, hết thảy ân ái hội, vô thường khó được

Lâu, sinh thế nhiều sợ hãi, mệnh nguy cho sương sớm, từ yêu cố sinh ưu, từ yêu cố sinh bố, như cách cho yêu giả, không lo cũng không bố. Có thể nghĩ, nếu nàng có thể khôi phục yêu năng lực, thừa lại cũng không là vấn đề !" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nhàn nhạt giải thích, tuy rằng biết đồ đệ đau lòng tấc

Tâm nha đầu kia, nhưng là hắn xem lại càng thêm rõ ràng chút. Mấy ngày nay hắn luôn luôn đều giống đùa dường như nhường Thốn Tâm làm một ít việc nặng, kỳ thực ở huấn luyện của nàng đồng thời, hắn càng nhiều hơn vẫn là ở quan sát. Đường đường Tây Hải Tam công chúa, pháp lực hoàn toàn biến mất làm thế gian hạ nhân mới có thể làm chuyện

Tình, mặc dù có thời điểm hội nói lảm nhảm, nhưng chưa từng thấy nàng cự tuyệt, phản ứng cũng không phải quá cường liệt, nhưng nàng quả thật lại có tức giận cảm xúc, cho nên hắn hiện tại có thể xác định, kỳ thực Thốn Tâm thất tình không phải là không có, chính là tương đối lãnh đạm, đối một sự tình cũng không là quá để ý mà thôi

.

"Này mới là khó khăn nhất làm , sư phụ, chẳng lẽ Thốn Tâm cả đời không khôi phục lời nói, của nàng thất tình thật sự sẽ dần dần biến biến mất sao" Dương Tiển thật sự thật lo lắng, nếu Thốn Tâm luôn luôn đều vô pháp khôi phục lời nói, có phải không phải thật sự sẽ biến thành không có cảm tình quái vật?

"Ách, này thôi, theo lý mà nói hẳn là là như vậy, nhưng là Thốn Tâm trên người kỳ quái địa phương thật sự nhiều lắm, ta hiện tại cũng không thể xác định , chẳng qua, làm cho nàng khôi phục tổng là không có sai đi!" Trải qua thời gian càng dài, làm cho hắn càng không xác định , đều nhanh

Đem hắn thông minh đầu làm hồ đồ .

"Sư phụ, Thốn Tâm ăn quên ưu thảo là Tây Hải Long Vương đi cầu Vương Mẫu cấp , có lẽ này trong đó còn có bút tích của nàng đâu" nghĩ đến ngày ấy hắn trên trời cầu kiến Vương Mẫu, lại bị cự chi ngoài cửa, nhường Dương Tiển trong lòng dần dần sinh ra một cái nghi hoặc, đã Vương Mẫu chủ động tìm hắn, lại khẳng

Đem Thốn Tâm sự tình báo cho biết cho hắn, như vậy vì sao lúc hắn lại đến hỏi thời điểm, nàng lại không muốn đi thấy hắn đâu còn có Vương Mẫu chính là cao cao tại thượng tây Vương Mẫu, liền tính cùng Ngọc Đế có chút bất hòa, cũng không đến mức nhất định phải tìm bản thân hỗ trợ chiếu cố ở thế gian thể nghiệm nhân sinh

Nàng a, nhưng lại cố ý đem Thốn Tâm làm giao dịch điều kiện, nghĩ như thế nào đều cảm thấy kỳ quái?

"Ách. . . . . Có lẽ cũng có khả năng!" Nghe Dương Tiển nói như vậy, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cũng cảm giác được một tia không thích hợp, khi đó Dương Tiển đã cùng Thốn Tâm cùng cách nhiều năm, liền tính Vương Mẫu tưởng tính kế Dương Tiển, cũng không cần hao tốn khổ tâm đi tìm Thốn Tâm a, Dương Thiền hằng nga chắc hẳn đều là có thể

Uy hiếp đến Dương Tiển nhân, vì sao cô đơn tuyển Thốn Tâm đâu không nghĩ ra a? Thật sự là không nghĩ ra a?

"Việc này Dương Tiển hội lại đi tra , về phần Thốn Tâm, đành phải trước ủy khuất nàng dựa theo sư phụ phương pháp huấn luyện ." Tuy rằng còn không có đi thăm dò, nhưng là Dương Tiển đã tin tưởng, ở Thốn Tâm chuyện này thượng, tuyệt đối có Vương Mẫu thân ảnh.

"Ta phương pháp có cái gì không tốt, ngươi không gặp mấy ngày nay Thốn Tâm kia vừa tức vừa giận lại cố nén xuống dưới bộ dáng, thật sự là đại khoái nhân tâm a!"

"Sư phụ, vật cực tất phản, cẩn thận Thốn Tâm tức giận, đến lúc đó của ngươi râu cần phải tao ương !" Nghĩ đến ngày ấy Thốn Tâm tử túm sư phụ râu, sư phụ đau ai u ai nha kêu to khi, Dương Tiển trong lòng liền cảm thấy buồn cười. Hơn nữa lúc này lại nghe đến Thốn Tâm ai thanh thán

Khí oán giận thanh, Dương Tiển trong lòng liền càng muốn cười .

"Đúng rồi, sư phụ, vì sao ta ở chỗ này đều có thể nghe được Thốn Tâm tiếng lòng, nhưng là Thốn Tâm chỉ có cùng ta đứng chung một chỗ thời điểm tài năng nghe được tiếng lòng ta đâu" mấy ngày nay, Dương Tiển cũng phát hiện vấn đề này, chỉ cần ở Dương gia đại trạch nội, Thốn Tâm trong lòng nghĩ cái gì,

Hắn đều có thể biết, nhưng là Thốn Tâm giống như hồ đều không biết ý nghĩ của chính mình, chỉ có làm hai người ở quá gần địa phương, Thốn Tâm tài năng cảm nhận được ý nghĩ của chính mình.

"Rất đơn giản a, bởi vì nàng hiện tại không có pháp lực a, ngươi cường nàng nhược, đương nhiên không có ngươi lợi hại như vậy a! Nói, Thốn Tâm đều suy nghĩ cái gì , có hay không nói ta nói bậy a "

"Không có a, sư phụ, đồ nhi trước đi xem Thốn Tâm !" Trong lòng biết sư phụ chính là cái tiểu hài tử tính tình, Dương Tiển cũng không biết nên như thế nào nói Thốn Tâm trong lòng nói, tuy rằng quả thật không có nói hắn cái gì nói bậy, nhưng là kia một đống nói lảm nhảm, hắn cũng không biết nên như thế nào nói cho

Sư phụ, rõ ràng trước bắt cái lễ xin lỗi, đi trước người. Chọc Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân một trận cười mắng, "Xú tiểu tử, hiện tại cũng không đem vi sư để ở trong lòng , cả ngày vội vàng Tam công chúa sự tình." Chính xoay người trở về tính toán viết thư khi, trong lòng linh quang chợt lóe, không tự chủ được quay đầu

Xem Dương Tiển vừa mới rời đi phương hướng, "Của ta ngoan đồ nhi a, nên sẽ không ngươi là thật sự bắt đầu thích Thốn Tâm nha đầu thôi như là như vậy nói, có lẽ vi sư có thể giúp hỗ trợ! Thành toàn các ngươi, như vậy Thốn Tâm bệnh cũng hẳn là có thể trị được rồi?" Tự giác ý nghĩ của chính mình tốt lắm

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân hưng phấn đến trên án thư làm tốt, đề bút liền viết, miệng còn thỉnh thoảng hừ hừ vài câu, "Ta làm sao có thể nghĩ vậy sao tốt biện pháp đâu quả nhiên là ta quá thông minh!"

Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm chút không biết Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân thình lình xảy ra ý tưởng, hơn nữa xem này xu hướng còn có thực tế hành động bộ dáng.

Lúc này Dương Tiển chính hạ mình đi đến cũng không đặt chân vườn rau tử, đứng ở bên cạnh xem nàng tưới nước.

"Xem, xem, xem, có cái gì đẹp mắt " bị Dương Tiển xem trong lòng các loại không được tự nhiên Thốn Tâm có chút căm tức , không cảm thấy liền quên Dương Tiển có thể nghe được bản thân nội tâm ý tưởng, trực tiếp liền ở trong lòng nghĩ như thế.

"Ta chỉ là muốn nói, nhanh đến làm cơm chiều thời gian , ngươi có thể nhanh chút đem đồ ăn kiêu hoàn sao "

"Ta đã biết, lập tức là tốt rồi!" Thốn Tâm mặt hướng Dương Tiển khi cười rực rỡ, cúi đầu ở hắn nhìn không thấy bản thân biểu cảm thời điểm, nhất thời liền trở nên bộ mặt dữ tợn đứng lên."Ăn, ăn, ăn, chỉ có biết ăn thôi, ta là nhà ngươi tôi tớ sao như vậy tùy kêu tùy đến , bản thân thực

Là rất không chí khí , thực nên một ngụm nghiêm túc cự tuyệt điệu phương pháp này mới đúng a! Thế nào đáp ứng đâu "

Nghe được Thốn Tâm trong lòng các loại tính toán, Dương Tiển cũng không tức giận, ngược lại có loại kỳ quái thỏa mãn cảm cùng sung sướng cảm, "Nhanh chút nga, ta ở phòng bếp chờ ngươi!", sau đó liền huy nhất phất ống tay áo, không mang theo đi một mảnh đám mây tiêu sái , xem Thốn Tâm không thể tin, "Chẳng lẽ

Ngươi không là đến giúp ta sao cư nhiên quang nghĩ ăn cơm sao? Được rồi, thật sự là tính nhìn thấu các ngươi! Quên đi, quên đi, ta không theo các ngươi so đo!" Tự giác bản thân phi thường lớn độ Thốn Tâm, thật sâu hô hấp mấy khẩu mới mẻ không khí, đem lồng ngực bên trong trọc khí thở ra, gắng đạt tới để cho mình

Tâm tình bình tĩnh lại bình tĩnh.

Lại là màn đêm buông xuống thời điểm, mấy ngày gần đây mỗi đến cơm điểm, đều không cần sai người đi gọi, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng đã ngoan ngoãn canh giữ ở trước bàn, chờ Thốn Tâm thượng đồ ăn . Ở hai người mọi cách chờ mong dưới ánh mắt, Thốn Tâm phi thường tư thái duyên dáng bưng lên một mâm lại

Một mâm lục sắc thức ăn, cũng nhường ánh mắt hai người theo chờ mong đến kỳ quái đến không thể tin được lại đến thất vọng.

"Thốn Tâm nha đầu, hôm nay chúng ta liền ăn này đó sao còn có hay không đã quên bưng lên a?" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân dùng chờ mong đôi mắt nhỏ xem Thốn Tâm, phi thường hi vọng có thể ở trong miệng nàng nghe được bản thân muốn đáp án.

"Đúng vậy, đúng vậy, đây đều là lục sắc thức ăn chay, gọi người thế nào ăn a "

Luôn luôn đều phi thường thích ăn thịt Hao Thiên Khuyển vừa thấy đến trước mặt một mâm bàn thức ăn chay, liền một điểm thèm ăn đều không có .

"Không có nha, hôm nay đây là toàn bộ đồ ăn , ta hôm nay cấp rau dưa tưới nước thời điểm, đột nhiên cảm thấy bản thân đúc xuất ra đồ ăn thật là đặc biệt hảo ăn, hơn nữa các ngươi gần nhất đều thịt cá , tiếp tục như vậy đối thân thể không tốt đẹp gì, cho nên đâu, vì

Của các ngươi thân thể khỏe mạnh suy nghĩ, chúng ta cũng muốn thường xuyên ăn chút có dinh dưỡng thức ăn chay." Thốn Tâm tình chân ý thiết nói xong, vì chứng minh chính mình nói không giả, còn cố ý ăn một ngụm lớn, tỏ vẻ mĩ vị.

"Khả là chúng ta cũng không cần toàn bộ đều là thức ăn chay đi, cũng có thể có một hai dạng món ăn mặn a!" Hao Thiên Khuyển vẫn là nhớ mãi không quên bản thân thịt, đối này một bàn rau xanh cải trắng oán niệm mười phần, "Cái này gọi là nhân thế nào ăn hạ a "

"Hội sao? Nhưng là ngươi chủ nhân không là ăn tốt lắm sao, chẳng lẽ hắn không là người sao?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển, "..."

Vô tội hạ thương Dương Tiển, không nghĩ tới bản thân chính là ăn một bữa cơm còn có thể đem hỏa thiêu đến nơi này đến a!

Thấy thế, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cũng không đi rối rắm có hay không thịt , yên lặng giáp khởi đồ ăn liền ăn, tuy rằng không là món ăn mặn, nhưng là thức ăn chay Thốn Tâm làm cũng là tốt lắm ăn ! Cho nên, ở Thốn Tâm tâm tình không tốt thời điểm, bản thân vẫn là không cần soi mói ! A! Thật sự là ăn ngon a!

, đêm trước

Chương 43 đêm trước

Ăn qua cơm chiều sau, Thốn Tâm liền ở trong sân mang lên một ít đồ nhắm, còn có một chút ở Dương gia trân quý rượu ngon, độc tự dưới ánh trăng ngắm trăng. Tuy rằng hôm nay còn không phải Trung thu ngày hội, nhưng là có đôi khi nhân chính là hội mạc danh kì diệu mượn từ ngắm trăng đến biểu đạt bản thân nhất

Chút cảm tình. Thi nhân lí bạch từng thi phú nhất thủ tĩnh đêm tư, "Phía trước cửa sổ minh nguyệt quang, nghi là trên đất sương. Cử đầu vọng minh nguyệt, cúi đầu tư cố hương." Thi mặc dù đơn giản, nhưng này chất chứa trong đó tình cảm lại không đơn giản, ngắn ngủn bốn câu thi, nói hết bao nhiêu tưởng niệm!

"Thế nào ở bên ngoài uống rượu a? Tâm tình không tốt sao" cảm nhận được Thốn Tâm giờ phút này tâm tình tương đối sa sút, Dương Tiển ngồi ở bên cạnh nàng, cùng ngắm trăng.

"Cũng không phải không tốt, chỉ là có chút phiền lòng!" Nghĩ đến Dương Tiển là có thể biết bản thân trong lòng đang nghĩ cái gì, nhất thời lại buồn bực , "Nói ngươi có biện pháp gì hay không có thể nghe không được ý nghĩ của ta a "

"Dương Tiển không biết!" Loại cảm giác này đối hai cái quan hệ không tính là cỡ nào chặt chẽ người đến nói, đều là một loại gánh nặng.

"Cho nên, nếu về sau ta nghĩ cái gì cho ngươi mất hứng , ngươi coi như không có nghe đến a, tuyệt đối không nên để ở trong lòng a, này con là nhất thời phát tiết mà thôi!" Thốn Tâm phi thường có dự kiến trước nói xong, bởi vì nàng còn là phi thường hiểu biết bản thân , luôn sẽ tưởng một ít kì

Kỳ quái quái gì đó, nếu để ở trong lòng tưởng nhân gia không biết còn chưa tính, nhưng là hiện tại tình huống bất đồng, nhân gia có thể nghe đến ngươi đang nghĩ cái gì, này nếu nói nói bậy nhiều lắm xấu hổ a.

"Dương Tiển sẽ không!"

Hai người nhìn nhau cười, im lặng hưởng thụ này yên tĩnh ban đêm, ai cũng không có mở miệng nói chuyện, mà là lẳng lặng hưởng thụ tất cả những thứ này .

"Nguyên lai các ngươi ở trong này a, hại chúng ta nơi nơi tìm, các ngươi ở làm gì a" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân mang theo Hao Thiên Khuyển thật tự giác liền ngồi xuống, nhìn đến trên bàn còn có ăn ngon , càng là vui vẻ không được. Cũng không biết bản thân theo kia biến ra chiếc đũa, mùi ngon

Ăn đứng lên.

Thốn Tâm "..."

Dương Tiển "..."

Hao Thiên Khuyển "... Hơi quá đáng! Ta cũng muốn ăn!" Vì thế Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân phi thường phối hợp lại không biết theo kia làm ra chiếc đũa cấp Hao Thiên Khuyển, "Cũng không tệ, nhanh chút ăn!"

"Ăn chậm một chút, lại không ai theo các ngươi thưởng." Khiến cho cùng nàng ngược đãi bọn hắn, không cho bọn hắn cơm ăn giống nhau, không phải là cố ý làm cho bọn họ ăn một chút đồ chay thôi, có khoa trương như vậy sao nghĩ như thế, không cảm thấy vụng trộm ngắm Dương Tiển liếc mắt một cái, đã thấy hắn chính một mặt ý cười

Xem nàng, vội vàng xoay người, không hiểu cảm thấy có chút chột dạ .

Vội vội vàng vàng ăn trước vài khẩu, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân mới có tâm tình nói chuyện, "Thốn Tâm nha đầu, các ngươi ở chỗ này nhìn cái gì đâu "

"Xem ánh trăng a!"

"Xem ánh trăng" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân có chút không tin bản thân nghe được đáp án, không tin hỏi ngược lại.

"Đúng vậy! Như thế nào?" Lúc này Thốn Tâm còn thật không ngờ hắn kỳ quái nguyên nhân, mà là hưng trí bừng bừng cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển ở trên bàn thưởng này nọ ăn.

"Không có gì, không có gì!" Miệng nói xong không có gì, ánh mắt vẫn còn là không cảm thấy xem Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm, hi vọng có thể nhìn ra chút gì . Trước kia nàng vừa thấy đến Dương Tiển xem ánh trăng nhưng là hội khí nổi điên , hiện tại cư nhiên sẽ cùng Dương Tiển cùng nhau xem ánh trăng, thật sự là không

Khả tư nghị.

Nhìn đến sư phụ rõ ràng như vậy bát quái ánh mắt, Dương Tiển một trận buồn bực, dùng là như vậy xem bọn họ sao cảm nhận được Dương Tiển tâm tư, Thốn Tâm đã phản ứng đi lại bọn họ ở kỳ quái chút gì đó , lơ đễnh nói xong, "Xem ánh trăng lại không có nghĩa là xem hằng nga, các ngươi không

Muốn suy nghĩ nhiều a! Bất quá xem hằng nga cũng rất tốt , ít nhất trưởng mĩ, cảnh đẹp ý vui a!" Tuy rằng nàng hiện tại cũng là thần tiên, nhưng là nàng trước kia nhưng là thật sâu tin tưởng không có thần tiên , tuy rằng sẽ có tín ngưỡng, nhưng là càng nhiều hơn khoa học nói cho nàng, trên mặt trăng mặt căn bản là không có

Hằng nga .

Dương Tiển thân thể cứng đờ, có chút do dự nhìn về phía Thốn Tâm, "Thốn Tâm, ngươi nhớ tới ở dị thế sinh hoạt sao "

"A?" Thốn Tâm miệng khẽ nhếch, hiển nhiên bị hắn thình lình xảy ra vấn đề vấn trụ , sau này mới phản ứng đi lại Dương Tiển khẳng định là nghe được bản thân trong lòng ý tưởng , không khỏi một trận buồn bực, "Ngươi có thể hay không không thích nghe trong lòng ta ý tưởng a! Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, có hay không cái gì

Sao biện pháp có thể cho chúng ta không có trong lòng cảm ứng a?" Loại này một điểm bí mật đều không có cảm giác quá kém.

"Ách, không có a!" Cảm giác được không khí có điểm không đúng, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân thật tự giác lảng tránh bọn họ tầm mắt, vùi đầu khổ ăn.

"Thực xin lỗi, Dương Tiển không là cố ý !" Chính là nghe được của nàng ý tưởng thời điểm, không cảm thấy liền hỏi ra thanh , lại không nghĩ rằng Thốn Tâm phản ứng sẽ như vậy đại.

"Không có việc gì, chỉ là nhớ tới một chút mà thôi!" Thốn Tâm cũng có chút nổi giận, này cùng Dương Tiển có quan hệ gì đâu hướng nhân gia phát hỏa tính cái gì hồi sự a? Nếu không phải là bởi vì của ngươi nói, nhân gia về phần làm như vậy thôi!

"Nga "

Không khí trong khoảng thời gian ngắn liền giằng co xuống dưới, "Ách, kỳ thực ta là sợ các ngươi cảm thấy ta nói rất kỳ quái , hơn nữa ta nhớ tới cũng không nhiều, cho nên mới không muốn nói . Nếu các ngươi muốn nghe lời nói, ta liền nói cho các ngươi đi."

"Cũng tốt a! Bần đạo còn rất tốt kì này dị thế đến cùng là bộ dáng gì đâu!"

"Nếu là không muốn nói, cũng đừng miễn cưỡng bản thân ." Dương Tiển xem Thốn Tâm, đáy mắt tràn đầy nghiêm cẩn. Thốn Tâm lắc đầu, cười nói: "Không có gì không muốn nói ? Vậy ngươi nhóm phải làm hảo tâm lí chuẩn bị nga!"

"Tốt, nói mau nói mau!" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân có chút hưng phấn, hắn thích nhất nghe chuyện xưa có hay không.

"Ân, ở chúng ta cái kia địa phương đâu, là không có thần tiên tồn tại , nhưng là ở rất nhiều thư thượng đều sẽ có bọn họ tồn tại. Tuy rằng không có thần tiên tồn tại, nhưng là chúng ta vẫn là có thể làm đến rất nhiều chỉ có thần tiên tài năng làm được sự tình, tỷ như nói người thường cũng có thể thượng nguyệt

Lượng a, ở mặt trăng mặt trên căn bản không có Hằng Nga Tiên Tử trong cung như vậy mĩ, chính là một mảnh gập ghềnh mặt đất, cũng không ai có thể ở mặt trăng thượng cuộc sống..." Dưới ánh trăng, Thốn Tâm gằn từng tiếng nói xong hiện đại hết thảy, nhẹ giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ, mang theo một tia ôn nhu.

Mọi người nghe được thật nghiêm cẩn, mặc dù ở Thốn Tâm miêu tả thế giới đối bọn họ mà nói, thật xa lạ cũng thật bất khả tư nghị, nhưng nhìn Thốn Tâm nói lên ở dị thế hết thảy khi, trong ánh mắt mặt đều ở tỏa ánh sáng, giống như nhắc tới khởi này đó, đều có thể làm cho nàng thật cao hứng bàn. Dương Tiển xem Thốn Tâm

Theo bắt đầu miễn cưỡng, đến mặt sau càng nói càng có hưng trí, không khỏi có chút mỉm cười, chính là lại mơ hồ cũng có chút lo lắng, Thốn Tâm miêu tả thế giới rất chân thật , trong mắt mang cảm tình sẽ không gạt người, cảm giác Thốn Tâm tựa hồ càng yêu thích ở dị thế cuộc sống bàn! Lắc đầu đem trong lòng nhất

Thiểm mà qua ý niệm để qua sau đầu, sẽ không , liền tính Thốn Tâm càng yêu thích cái thế giới kia, khả có phải không phải ai cũng có thể đến dị thế , liền tính có thể đi dị thế, ba ngàn tiểu thế giới, lại có ai có thể cam đoan nhất định sẽ là Thốn Tâm phía trước đãi quá cái thế giới kia đâu

Nói quật khởi Thốn Tâm, không khỏi nhìn thoáng qua Dương Tiển, "Tốt lắm, hôm nay đã nói nhiều như vậy đi, thừa lại lần sau rồi nói sau!"

"Tốt, ngươi nói dị thế thật sự là rất thần kỳ , không được, ta muốn chạy nhanh nhớ kỹ, ta thật sự là rất thông minh !" Nói xong Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân theo ghế tựa vội vàng đứng lên, chạy đến bản thân thư phòng đi cấu tứ bản thân tân hảo thư .

Xem Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân như vậy chân thật đáng yêu bộ dáng, Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy một trận buồn cười, thời gian này bị hắn kia cái quỷ gì biện pháp tức không chịu được cảm xúc, hiện tại cũng cảm giác thiếu rất nhiều.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi là càng yêu thích ở trong này cuộc sống, vẫn là ở dị thế cuộc sống đâu" biết rõ không nên hỏi xuất khẩu, Dương Tiển lại ma xui quỷ khiến hỏi ra miệng .

"A! Ách, ta không biết?" Lăng hạ, Thốn Tâm suy xét hạ vẫn là không có cách nào khác quyết định, nếu là vừa vặn đi đến thế giới này thời điểm, nàng hẳn là sẽ không chút do dự tính toán hồi bản thân nguyên bản thế giới, nhưng là hiện tại nàng lại phát hiện rất nhiều không hợp với lẽ thường chuyện

Tình, bản thân thật là cái thế giới kia người sao nàng có chút hoài nghi ? Tuy rằng Dương Tiển có nói quá Vương Mẫu đem bản thân trí nhớ phong ấn đưa vào dị thế, nhưng là ở nơi đó sinh hoạt hai mươi mấy năm nhân thật là hàng thật giá thật , ở trong này nàng là Ngao Thốn Tâm, nhưng là ở hai mươi mốt thế kỷ,

Nàng là Khúc Minh Quỳ a, các nàng thật sự sẽ là đồng một người sao

"Trước không cần lo lắng nhiều việc như vậy, rất nhiều thời điểm thuận theo tự nhiên liền có thể biết làm sao bây giờ !" Cảm nhận được Thốn Tâm nội tâm rối rắm, Dương Tiển ngược lại yên tĩnh , nhẹ giọng an ủi nói.

"Ân!" Biết nghĩ nhiều không khác, Thốn Tâm rõ ràng sẽ không lại đi tưởng này đó , nghĩ đến ngày mai chính là Trung thu ngày hội , lại nhắc tới hứng thú đến đây, "Ngày mai chính là Trung thu ngày hội , Dương Thiền các nàng sẽ đến sao "

"Không biết, có lẽ tam muội các nàng sẽ ở Hoa Sơn bản thân quá đi!" Dương Tiển lắc đầu, hắn đã thật lâu chưa từng có quá cái gọi là Trung thu ngày hội , khi đó hắn cô độc, còn có cái gì nhân có thể cùng hắn cùng nhau quá tiết đâu!

"Kia hi vọng các nàng ngày mai có thể đi lại, bằng không mới chúng ta vài người quá tiết nhiều không có ý tứ a, tết Trung thu muốn mọi người ở cùng nhau mới kêu đoàn viên a!" Thốn Tâm cười nói, hai tay tạo thành chữ thập thập phần chờ mong bộ dáng. Trước kia mỗi đến ngày hội thời điểm, trương a di sẽ

Cho nàng làm rất nhiều rất nhiều ăn ngon gì đó, cho nên mới sẽ làm nàng trở nên như vậy thích ăn, còn có luyện thành một tay hảo trù nghệ, liền là vì thích thường xuyên nấu cơm đồ ăn cấp trương a di ăn, có thể nói, nàng là đem bản thân nuôi lớn nhân, về phần của nàng tự mình cha mẹ, chẳng qua là đem nàng sinh

Xuất ra mà thôi.

"Không biết, nếu tam muội các nàng có thể đến, quả thật náo nhiệt chút!"

"Vậy được rồi, ngày mai ta muốn làm rất nhiều ăn ngon đồ ăn, các nàng nếu không đến a, chính là các nàng tổn thất !" Thốn Tâm đối bản thân trù nghệ nhưng là thật có tin tưởng , "Ta đây đi trước ngẫm lại ngày mai nên làm nào đồ ăn lâu, ngủ ngon lâu!"

Dương Tiển "..." Ai có thể nói cho hắn biết ngủ ngon là có ý tứ gì còn có hai người không hẹn mà cùng đã quên một việc, Trung thu ngày hội cũng là bọn hắn ngàn năm trước thành thân ngày. . . . .

, danh sư xuất cao đồ

Chương 44

Đèn hoa vừa lên, Dương gia đại trạch đã là náo nhiệt không được, một mảnh không khí vui mừng tràn đầy, hơn nữa mai sơn các huynh đệ, so với phía trước thanh lãnh Dương gia, hiện tại có vẻ náo nhiệt lại ấm áp.

"Đại gia cảm thấy hôm nay đồ ăn thế nào a ăn ngon sao" vài chén rượu hạ đỗ, Thốn Tâm đã có chút hưng phấn đi lên, bất quá của nàng sắc mặt vẫn là thật bình thường, người khác một điểm đều nhìn không ra đến nàng uống say .

"Thật không sai a!"

"Tam công chúa, của ngươi trù nghệ thật tốt!"

"Chính là, chúng ta mai sơn huynh đệ thật lâu chưa ăn quá đẹp như vậy vị đồ ăn !" Mai sơn huynh đệ ăn mồ hôi đầy đầu, một bên uống liệt rượu, lại ăn Thốn Tâm đặc chế lạt đồ ăn, lại lạt lại không nghĩ dừng lại chiếc đũa, chỉ có thể vừa ăn một bên thở gấp lưu hãn . Bất quá nói tâm

Lí nói, đều không phải không phải là không có ăn qua so này càng ăn ngon đồ ăn, chính là thời gian lâu rồi, hơn nữa cùng nhị gia hiểu lầm phân biệt đoàn tụ, tuy rằng cảm tình đã khôi phục, lại không có cơ hội giống hôm nay giống nhau, đại gia có thể tụ ở cùng nhau ăn một bữa cơm, đây là cỡ nào khó được cơ hội a!

"Nói cho các ngươi một bí mật nga! Hôm nay đồ ăn không là ta một người làm , còn có một người theo ta cùng nhau làm nga, các ngươi biết là ai sao?" Thốn Tâm cười rực rỡ, trong mắt chớp động giảo hoạt quang mang.

"Là ai a?" Gặp Thốn Tâm một bộ thần bí hề hề bộ dáng, trừ bỏ sớm cảm kích Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng đương sự ngoại, những người khác đều nổi lên lòng hiếu kỳ.

"Đương đương làm, hắn lâu, thật kinh ngạc đi!" Thốn Tâm vươn một ngón tay chỉ vào tọa ở bên cạnh Dương Tiển, cười mặt mày thường thường, xem đặc biệt đáng yêu. Dương Tiển ghé mắt, gặp Thốn Tâm vừa khen ngược một ly lại đã không , lại thấy Thốn Tâm như thế khác thường, trong lòng biết nàng nhất

Định là uống say , chính là xem nàng sắc mặt đều thật bình thường, một điểm đều nhìn không ra có say bộ dáng, bất quá cái dạng này nàng cũng rất tốt !

"Không thể nào!"

"Không có khả năng! Điều này sao có thể đâu?"

"Nhất định là ngươi đang gạt chúng ta đi!"

Cao cao tại thượng nhị lang thần làm sao có thể tiến phòng bếp đâu! Tưởng tượng một thân thanh lãnh Dương Tiển ở phòng bếp nấu cơm tiểu nữ tử bàn làm hình ảnh, nhất thời một trận nổi da gà liền đi lên, mai sơn huynh đệ đều nhịn không được cả người run lên, này thật sự là đáng sợ! Không thể tưởng tượng

A!

Mai sơn huynh đệ phản ứng là mãnh liệt chút, Dương Thiền đám người tuy rằng cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn, đổ cũng không phải không thể nhận, chính là ở trong lòng khó tránh khỏi nói thầm vài câu, người bất kể vẻ ngoài a! Xem Dương Tiển giống như là hội tiến phòng bếp nhân a?

"Làm sao lại không có khả năng không tin lời nói, các ngươi đến hỏi hắn, đúng không, Dương Tiển?" Gặp đại gia chất vấn bản thân lời nói, Thốn Tâm cũng có chút mất hứng , tính trẻ con quay đầu hỏi Dương Tiển, hai mắt gắt gao xem hắn, muốn hắn cấp bản thân một đáp án.

Dương Tiển nhất thời cảm thấy bốn phương tám hướng đủ loại ánh mắt đều đang nhìn bản thân, lại thấy Thốn Tâm khó được tính trẻ con bộ dáng, mỉm cười, cũng không phủ nhận , "Đúng vậy!"

"Làm sao có thể đâu!"

"Nhất định là ta uống say !"

"Nguyên lai là nhị ca a! Chúng ta đây nhất định phải ăn nhiều một chút!"

"Chính là, chính là, khó được nhìn đến cậu xuống bếp, cần phải ăn nhiều một chút mới tốt, bằng không lần sau đều không biết là khi nào thì mới có thể ăn đến!"

Gặp Dương Tiển thừa nhận, đại gia ngoài ý muốn đồng thời ào ào nể tình cổ động, bởi vì đồ ăn cũng quả thật ăn ngon, cho nên Dương Tiển là học cái gì hội cái gì sao thực tại lợi hại a!

"Cái này kêu là danh sư xuất cao đồ!" Thốn Tâm đắc ý dào dạt nói xong.

Đang ở nàng khi nói chuyện, một đạo màu trắng thướt tha thân ảnh liền như vậy theo bầu trời phiêu nhiên xuống, rõ ràng là hằng nga.

"Hằng Nga Tiên Tử đến đây a!" Đối diện mặt ngồi Thốn Tâm mắt sắc nhìn đến hằng nga, lập tức đứng lên, mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc.

Mọi người quay đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy hằng nga chính hướng phòng trong, trên tay còn cầm một cái thực hộp, dáng vẻ tao nhã phiêu nhiên tiêu sái đến, "Chư vị đều ở, hằng nga không có quấy rầy đến đại gia đi!"

"Không có, không có, tiên tử đa lễ !" Gặp là Hằng Nga Tiên Tử, đại gia tự nhiên đều là hoan nghênh , ào ào đứng dậy nhường chỗ ngồi."Tiên tử mời ngồi đi! Chính vượt qua ăn bữa cơm đoàn viên đâu!"

"Đa tạ!" Hằng nga phúc phúc thân, đứng dậy xem Dương Tiển bên cạnh đang ngồi Thốn Tâm cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển, cũng liền mai sơn huynh đệ bên cạnh còn có thể nhường ra vị trí, trên mặt mỉm cười, trong lòng đã có chút không vừa lòng cùng bọn họ tọa ở cùng nhau, chính là lại không tiện mở miệng nói chuyện.

"Hằng Nga Tiên Tử, ngươi tọa ta chỗ này đi!" Hao Thiên Khuyển gặp là hằng nga, cảm thấy cao hứng, nghĩ rằng Thốn Tâm lúc này nên khó chịu thôi, vì thế còn nhịn đau cống hiến ra bản thân ngai vàng, muốn cho hằng nga ngồi ở Dương Tiển bên phải.

"Này... Không cần đi, ta tọa nơi này rất tốt !" Hằng nga nhìn chung quanh liếc mắt một cái, có chút khó xử nhìn nhìn Dương Tiển.

"Không có việc gì, ngươi cứ ngồi nơi này đi!" Hao Thiên Khuyển gặp hằng nga ngượng ngùng, vội vàng đứng dậy đem bản thân bát đũa lấy đi qua, đem hằng nga mạnh mẽ đổi đi lại.

"Ách, được rồi!" Hằng nga thập phần khó xử nhìn nhìn xem bọn họ mọi người, miễn cưỡng ngồi xuống.

"Hằng Nga Tiên Tử, ngươi mang trong hòm mặt là bánh trung thu sao" Thốn Tâm chờ hằng nga sau khi ngồi xuống, tựa hồ lơ đãng hỏi.

"Đúng vậy, dĩ vãng hàng năm Trung thu ngày hội khi, ta đều sẽ cho bọn hắn mang bánh trung thu !"

"Như vậy a!" Thốn Tâm như có đăm chiêu nhìn nhìn một mặt áy náy khó xử Dương Thiền, tưởng đến xế chiều bản thân còn lôi kéo Dương Thiền các nàng đi ra ngoài chọn lựa bánh trung thu, có vẻ bản thân đặc biệt ngốc a! Trong lòng cười lạnh một tiếng, vừa mới còn tồn tại đầy ngập nhiệt huyết đột nhiên liền lạnh như thế đạm xuống dưới!

Dương Thiền trong lòng mau vội muốn chết, nàng buổi chiều luôn luôn không biết nên nói như thế nào, sau này lại quên nói, hiện tại nghe hằng nga vừa nói như thế, Thốn Tâm không chừng liền hiểu lầm thành cái dạng gì

"Đa tạ tiên tử ý tốt, chính là về sau vẫn là không tốt phiền toái tiên tử , thế gian cũng có rất nhiều tay nghề phi phàm cao nhân !" Dương Tiển nhàn nhạt nói xong, tựa hồ là thật sự ngượng ngùng phiền toái hằng nga lo lắng bàn.

"... . Vô sự, ta ở trong cung cũng không có chuyện gì làm, nếu là không thích lời nói, kia hằng nga về sau sẽ không làm!" Hằng nga mặt lộ vẻ khổ sở, bởi vì Dương Tiển cự tuyệt làm cho nàng có chút thương tâm, lại rất mau biến mất không thấy , lộ ra kiên cường ấm áp tươi cười đến, xem

Mọi người đau lòng không thôi.

"Hằng Nga Tiên Tử nhiều lo lắng, có thể ăn đến ngươi tự tay làm bánh trung thu, đó là bao nhiêu nhân muốn ăn đều ăn không đến , lại thế nào lại không thích đâu" thình lình bất ngờ , mở miệng là Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm hơi hơi cười, giống như là chuyện gì cũng chưa phát sinh giống nhau.

"Thật sự?"

"Đương nhiên rồi! Hằng Nga Tiên Tử là tam giới đệ nhất mỹ nữ, chẳng lẽ ngay cả điểm ấy tự tin đều không có sao?" Thốn Tâm khích lệ , đã có chút lơ đễnh, trên cái này thế giới xinh đẹp nhân như qua sông chi khanh, lại có ai sao nói là thiên hạ đẹp nhất đâu chẳng qua là bảo sao hay vậy thôi!

Nghe ra Thốn Tâm trong lời nói ý có điều chỉ, hằng nga trên mặt tươi cười cứng lại rồi, muốn nói cái gì lại lắc đầu không nói , yên lặng ngồi xuống.

Nàng không nói chuyện lại không có nghĩa là người khác sẽ không thay nàng nói chuyện, những người khác còn có thể cố kị Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm quan hệ, thấy các nàng tựa như ở tranh cãi, chính là yên lặng vây xem không nói chuyện, trên thực tế, Thốn Tâm cũng không nói gì thêm nói bậy không phải sao chính là người khác sẽ không, Hao Thiên Khuyển lại

Không thèm quan tâm người khác lo lắng, thật vất vả Hằng Nga Tiên Tử có thể cùng chủ nhân tiếp xúc gần gũi , Thốn Tâm tên kia lại luôn chống đối hắn, còn nhường Hằng Nga Tiên Tử chịu ủy khuất , bởi vậy hắn cảm thấy bản thân phi thường có tất yếu thay Hằng Nga Tiên Tử lời nói nói, "Làm sao ngươi lại khi dễ thường

Nga tiên tử a "

Chỉ những lời này liền đủ để cho Thốn Tâm khẩu vị toàn vô, chụp một tiếng, đem chiếc đũa buông, ánh mắt không tốt xem hắn, "Ta khen nàng trưởng xinh đẹp là khi dễ nàng sao "

"Không, không là này a, ta, ta là nói... !" Bị Thốn Tâm ánh mắt vừa thấy, Hao Thiên Khuyển vừa mới còn dũng khí mười phần thanh âm chỉ một thoáng liền yếu đi đi xuống.

"Tốt lắm, tốt lắm, là hằng nga không tốt, các ngươi không cần bởi vì hằng nga cãi nhau , là ta không nên tới !" Hằng nga một bộ khổ sở sắp rơi lệ bộ dáng, thập phần áy náy.

"Làm sao có thể không nên tới nhân sẽ không là ngươi !" Thốn Tâm ý có điều chỉ nói, đột nhiên cảm thấy vừa mới bản thân hành vi thật là xuẩn tễ , căn bản là không cần phải. Đem trước mặt rượu uống một hơi cạn sạch, thật giống như lại nhớ tới trước kia, đáng tiếc lúc này đây, nàng sẽ không

Là này bộ diễn tham diễn giả , nàng sẽ chỉ ở một bên vây xem xem diễn.

"Ngày mai chúng ta phải đi bên ngoài du lịch như thế nào" một bên trầm mặc hồi lâu Dương Tiển đột nhiên dắt Thốn Tâm lấy trụ chén rượu tay phải hỏi.

"A! Ngươi nói cái gì?" Thốn Tâm ngây ngẩn cả người, không chỉ có là Thốn Tâm, cảm giác toàn bàn mọi người ngây ngẩn cả người, ánh mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm cặp kia gắt gao tướng nắm thủ, kinh ngạc lời nói cũng quên nói.

"Ta nói, không bằng chúng ta ngày mai phải đi du lịch, chung quanh du ngoạn như thế nào "

"Ách! Đương nhiên hảo, ít nhất so lưu lại loại đồ ăn hảo! Bất quá ngươi xác định sao?" Như vậy khác thường, Thốn Tâm nhịn không được hoài nghi hắn đây là uống say đâu vẫn là xem hằng nga ở bên cạnh mới cố ý nghĩ như vậy làm cho nàng ghen đâu này hai người khả năng tính đều là phi thường đại a!

" Đúng, phi thường xác định!" Dương Tiển nói lời này khi thái độ dị thường trảm đinh tiệt thiết, toát ra một tia bất thường ý tứ hàm xúc.

"Nhị ca, ngươi muốn cùng Thốn Tâm đi chơi đương nhiên tốt lắm, nhưng là cần vội vã như vậy sao?" Dương Thiền cũng xem không hiểu Dương Tiển đến cùng suy nghĩ cái gì , cho dù muốn đi ra ngoài ngoạn cũng không cần vội vã như vậy a!

"Vậy từ nay trở đi đi, tam muội, Hao Thiên Khuyển trước hết đi theo ngươi đi!" Xét thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển biểu hiện gần nhất, Dương Tiển quyết định vẫn là cấp nó một cái nho nhỏ trừng phạt, miễn cho luôn không đem lời nói của hắn để ở trong lòng.

"Nga, tốt!"

"Chủ nhân! Ta không cần đi theo tam muội, ta muốn đi theo ngươi!" Gặp Dương Tiển đột nhiên nói như vậy, Hao Thiên Khuyển bắt đầu hối hận bản thân vì sao muốn không có việc gì chọn sự , bằng không chủ nhân làm sao có thể không cần bản thân đâu!

"Trong khoảng thời gian này, ngươi trước đi theo tam muội, đây là mệnh lệnh!" Luôn muốn nhường hắn minh bạch, có một số việc là không thể làm , huống hồ hắn đem đem Hao Thiên Khuyển lưu lại cũng không chỉ là vì này.

"Là!" Hao Thiên Khuyển cảm xúc nháy mắt liền thấp xuống , chủ nhân quả nhiên là tức giận, ô ô, sớm biết rằng hắn liền yên tĩnh điểm.

Một chút vốn ăn phi thường vui vẻ bữa cơm đoàn viên, chỉ một thoáng liền trở nên lãnh đạm xuống dưới.

, nam nhân tâm hải để châm

Chương 45

Mắt thấy này bản thân bận việc một ngày lao động thành quả liền muốn bị phá hủy, Thốn Tâm nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là mở miệng nói chuyện, "Đại gia nhanh chút dùng bữa đi, đợi lát nữa chúng ta còn muốn ăn bánh trung thu đâu, sau đó lại cùng đi đi dạo như thế nào, Trung thu ngày hội, bên ngoài nhất định là rất nóng náo động đến!

"

"Cũng tốt a! Hơn nữa khó được nhiều người như vậy cùng đi, càng thú vị!" Dương Thiền vội vàng phối hợp, bất quá Thốn Tâm nói quả thật nói đến bọn họ trong tâm khảm .

"Chính là, tuy rằng chúng ta huynh đệ vài cái cũng không là như vậy thích náo nhiệt , bất quá khó được đại gia có thể tụ ở cùng nhau như vậy đầy đủ hết, đi chơi cũng là không sai ." Luôn luôn là tục tằng hình tượng mai sơn huynh đệ cũng nhịn không được nói xong, vài thập niên đều không có quá như vậy thích ý khi

Hậu .

"Hảo, đã mọi người đều như vậy đồng ý lời nói, chúng ta đây ăn cơm trước, sau đó đợi lát nữa ra lại phát đi!" Cũng không chờ Dương Tiển nói chuyện, Thốn Tâm trực tiếp vỗ tay định ra này phương án, sau đó một bên vỗ tay một bên nhìn hắn phản ứng.

"Chúng ta đây nhanh chút ăn đi!" Dương Tiển nói xong, biến hiện đồng ý Thốn Tâm cách nói, dẫn tới trong lòng mọi người một trận bật cười, không khí bắt đầu trở nên đặc biệt hảo đứng lên.

Có mục tiêu đại gia, hiện tại ăn khởi đồ ăn đến càng thêm hăng say , không đến một khắc chung, cũng đã ăn sạch sẽ, người người đều dựa lưng vào ghế dựa nghỉ ngơi , hiển nhiên là ăn rất no rồi.

"Tốt lắm, các ngươi bây giờ còn ăn tháng sau bánh sao nếu ăn không vô lời nói, chúng ta sẽ trở lại lại ăn!"

"Vẫn là trở về lại ăn đi, ta đã ăn ngon no rồi!" Tiểu Ngọc vuốt bản thân đã có chút đột xuất ra bụng, có chút ngượng ngùng . Thốn Tâm thấy thế mỉm cười, gặp mọi người đều là không sai biệt lắm tình huống, trong lòng cũng là rất có cảm giác thành tựu , nắm chặt nắm tay làm ra

Một bộ hướng về phía trước thủ thế, "Chúng ta đây xuất phát đi!"

Ăn no tính toán dạo phố tản bộ mọi người tề xoát xoát đứng lên, có chút đồ sộ hướng ra ngoài đi đến. Mỗi người nhìn thấy, khẳng định đều sẽ theo bản năng đường vòng tránh ra , bởi vì thoạt nhìn nhân sổ rất khả quan , hơn nữa người người thoạt nhìn cũng không là tốt lắm chọc bộ dáng.

"Chư vị, ta cũng nên trở về thiên đình , sẽ không cùng các ngươi một đạo !" Hằng nga đứng dậy mỉm cười, cự tuyệt đại gia đồng hành.

"Không cùng nhau sao?" Dương Thiền kỳ quái hỏi.

"Không xong, ta hạ phàm lâu lắm cũng không tốt!" Hằng nga hướng đại gia phúc thân được rồi thi lễ, liền hướng bay trên trời đi. Lúc này đây, là nàng thua!

"Quên đi, Hằng Nga Tiên Tử đã có sự không thể cùng nhau, chúng ta đây cùng đi chứ!"

"Ân!"

Trung thu ngày hội ánh trăng hướng tới là lại viên lại đại, tượng trưng gia đình đoàn viên hạnh phúc mỹ mãn, bởi vậy, mỗi đến Trung thu, mỗi gia mỗi hộ nhất định hội chúc mừng một phen, ở hưởng thụ quá mỹ thực sau, gia nhân đều sẽ cùng nhau ở ngoài tản tản bộ, thập phần hài hòa mỹ mãn.

"Thật nhiều nhân a!" Thật lâu không có tiếp xúc nhiều người như vậy mai sơn huynh đệ, phản ứng đầu tiên chính là cảm khái nhiều người.

"Đương nhiên, hiện tại là hòa bình thời điểm, quốc gia không có chiến tranh, cũng không có yêu quái quấy phá, dân chúng an cư lạc nghiệp, hôm nay lại là Trung thu ngày hội, xuất ra ngắm trăng nhân khẳng định rất nhiều!"

"Đúng vậy, như vậy liền không còn gì tốt hơn !" Như dân chúng có thể luôn luôn như thế, lại hạnh phúc bất quá .

"Tốt lắm, chúng ta hiện tại đừng nói này đó , này đó về sau sẽ luôn luôn tồn tại ." Dương Tiển nhàn nhạt nói xong, này đó đúng là hắn nỗ lực mục tiêu, mà hắn cũng tin tưởng có thể đạt tới .

Đoàn người ở trên đường đi tới, nhưng là đám đông quả thật quá mức mãnh liệt, bọn họ đành phải phân tán đi, ít nhất không cần sợ làm mất.

"Nhị ca, ta có thể hỏi ngươi cái vấn đề sao" vừa mới đã đem Lưu Ngạn Xương giao cho trầm hương bọn họ xem Dương Thiền cố ý cùng Dương Tiển hai người một mình đi cùng một chỗ, chính là tưởng hảo hảo cùng nhị ca nói chuyện tâm tình.

"Ân, nói đi!"

"Ngươi gần nhất là cùng Thốn Tâm lại ở cùng nhau sao? Đương nhiên, ta cũng không có phản đối ý tứ, trên thực tế ta cũng vậy thật duy trì , ta chỉ là muốn biết suy nghĩ của ngươi!" Như bọn họ có thể gương vỡ lại lành, cũng là một đoạn giai thoại.

"Không có ở cùng nhau, chính là bằng hữu thôi" Dương Tiển nhàn nhạt giải thích.

"Kia vì sao ngươi sẽ vì nàng làm nhiều như vậy sự tình đâu chỉ là vì ngươi cảm thấy thua thiệt nàng nhiều lắm sao? Nếu là như thế này, ngươi còn không bằng không cần làm này đó sẽ khiến cho hiểu lầm sự tình, miễn cho lại tái diễn một lần phía trước sự tình!" Muốn nói hiểu biết Dương Tiển, Dương Thiền tuyệt đối

Là phi thường hiểu biết , thanh lãnh tính cách cùng hành vi, sẽ làm nhân cảm thấy Dương Tiển là cái thật vô tình nhân, nhưng là biết rõ Dương Tiển nhân mới biết được, hắn nhìn như vô tình kì thực thâm tình.

"Tam muội, ngươi thật sự thật thông minh!" Dương Tiển bất đắc dĩ thở dài, có cái quá mức thông minh muội muội có đôi khi cũng không phải kiện đặc biệt hảo sự tình, tỷ như nói ở bản thân lảng tránh một việc thời điểm, "Ta cùng Thốn Tâm chẳng phải ngươi nghĩ tới như vậy, cũng không phải thích nàng, chính là

Hiện tại Thốn Tâm cần của ta trợ giúp, cho nên chúng ta mới có thể thường xuyên ở cùng nhau mà thôi. Có đôi khi ta luôn luôn tại tưởng, ta cùng Thốn Tâm hôn nhân thất bại đến cùng là vì cái gì, ta nghĩ nguyên nhân rất nhiều, mỗi một điều tựa hồ đều ở nói cho ta, ta cùng Thốn Tâm không thích hợp, ta không muốn để cho

Nàng theo vui vẻ Thốn Tâm, biến thành một cái chỉ biết cãi lộn oán phụ, nàng hẳn là vui vẻ sinh hoạt, mà không là trong cuộc sống chỉ có ta." Kia đoạn hôn nhân, làm cho hắn ở phiền chán đồng thời, đã ở đồng tình nàng đáng thương nàng, còn có bản thân, cho nên đến bây giờ hắn cũng không tưởng lại nhường

Bản thân lõm vào.

"Nhưng là ngươi như vậy đối Thốn Tâm, chẳng lẽ không lo lắng nàng liền thích thượng ngươi sao "

"Ta không lo lắng! Ta không có nói cho ngươi biết là, Thốn Tâm cảm tình thượng ra điểm vấn đề, có chút khuyết thiếu thất tình lục dục, ta hiện tại đang ở giúp nàng khôi phục bản thân tình cảm, cho nên cũng không cần lo lắng này đó!" Nếu nói, Thốn Tâm thật sự thích hắn, kia ít nhất thuyết minh

Nàng yêu năng lực khôi phục .

"Mà ta cũng không cho là như thế, nhị ca, tuy rằng trước ngươi cùng Thốn Tâm cũng thành quá thân, cũng đối hằng nga từng có một ít hảo cảm, nhưng là này không có nghĩa là ngươi liền thật sự hiểu biết tình yêu!" Có lẽ khi đó nhị ca thật sự cũng có yêu mến hơn người, nhưng là khi đó cũng không cho phép hắn nhận thức

Thật sự đi hảo hảo yêu một hồi, như vậy hiện tại nàng hi vọng nhị ca có thể quên điệu hết thảy gói đồ, đi hảo hảo cảm thụ cùng nếm thử yêu.

"Tam muội, yên tâm đi, ta có thể bản thân xử lý !" Tuy rằng biết Dương Thiền hảo ý, nhưng là Dương Tiển cũng không biết là này đối bản thân mà nói sẽ là ý kiến hay.

"Được rồi!" Phát hiện nhị ca thật sự cố chấp đến không được Dương Thiền cũng cảm thấy nên buông tha cho , nhị ca căn bản là nghe không vào thôi, hi vọng lần này cùng Thốn Tâm đi thể nghiệm nhân gian thời điểm, có thể cho nhị ca ý tưởng có điều thay đổi đi.

Ban đêm tản bộ kiêm ngắm trăng mọi người, ở chút bất tri bất giác, lại thay đổi vài lần tổ viên, lần này là mai sơn các huynh đệ thêm Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân Hao Thiên Khuyển một tổ, trầm hương Tiểu Ngọc một tổ, Dương Thiền Lưu Ngạn Xương một tổ, còn có Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiển một tổ.

"Ngươi thật sự tính toán đi chơi sao" liền tính cho Thốn Tâm thật nhiều thời giờ đi suy xét, nàng vẫn là không có biện pháp tin tưởng, lấy Dương Tiển như vậy tính cách sẽ nói loại lời này.

"Đúng vậy, sư phụ cũng chưa nói nhất định phải lưu ở nhà mặt loại đồ ăn a, ta nghĩ nhiều ra ngoài dạo dạo, có lẽ đối với ngươi cũng có trợ giúp đi!"

"Nếu chỉ cần là vì của ta nói, đổ cũng không cần, nói thực ra, ta cảm giác cảm tình của ta thật sự không vấn đề gì a? Dựng lên ta cũng có thể bản thân một người đi a, nếu lo lắng lời nói, ta sẽ tìm cá nhân theo ta cùng nhau không thì tốt rồi sao!" Thật sự không cần luôn luôn

Phiền toái hắn, bằng không nàng liền tính lại không chịu để tâm, cũng nên có chút ngượng ngùng .

"Không cần, còn có ai có thể so với ta chiếu cố ngươi càng làm cho ta yên tâm , huống hồ ngươi hiện tại không có pháp lực, vẫn là ta bảo hộ ngươi hơn thỏa đáng!" Dương Tiển theo bản năng liền cự tuyệt Thốn Tâm đề nghị.

"Được rồi!" Đã hắn nói không có quan hệ lời nói, Thốn Tâm cũng không có lại cự tuyệt , dù sao Dương Tiển vũ lực giá trị vẫn là rất có bảo đảm , có hắn ở lời nói, trong lòng nàng vẫn là tương đối an tâm .

Dương Tiển mím môi cười, xem ra võ công cao cường vẫn là tốt lắm , ít nhất Thốn Tâm liền không cần lo lắng bản thân an toàn vấn đề .

Hai người tản bộ bàn tiêu sái , một bên xem cảnh đêm, một bên xem tròn tròn ánh trăng, cũng là thập phần thú vị.

"Nương, vì sao hôm nay ánh trăng như vậy viên a" một cái trát bím tóc tiểu cô nương oai tiểu đầu xem đẹp đẽ dung mạo mẫu thân, nhuyễn nho hỏi.

"Bởi vì có chuyện xưa, truyền thuyết ở thật lâu trước kia có một năm, thiên thượng xuất hiện mười cái thái dương,, đem đại địa nướng bốc khói, nước biển khô héo, dân chúng đều không thể sinh hoạt tiếp tục . Lúc này, xuất hiện một cái anh hùng, tên của hắn tên là Hậu Nghệ, hắn đem thiên thượng chín

Thái dương đều bắn xuống dưới, chỉ lưu lại một cái thái dương, nhường dân chúng có năng lực sống sót , mọi người đều thập phần kính yêu hắn! Hậu Nghệ có cái thê tử tên là hằng nga, nàng sinh thập phần xinh đẹp. Có một ngày, Vương Mẫu nương nương đem một bao thần dược ban cho Hậu Nghệ, làm cho hắn trên trời làm thần tiên

, nhưng là Hậu Nghệ luyến tiếc thê tử của chính mình, cho nên liền giữ lại. Ai biết có cái tâm mang ý xấu tiểu nhân bồng mông thấy , hắn thừa dịp Hậu Nghệ không ở nhà thời điểm, vụng trộm chạy đến Hậu Nghệ gia, uy hiếp hằng nga đem tiên đan giao ra đây, hằng nga không muốn để cho hắn đạt được, làm ác nhân gian

, liền bản thân ăn tiên đan biến thành thần tiên, Hậu Nghệ sau khi trở về đã biết chuyện này, ở trong viện hoài niệm hằng nga thời điểm phát hiện ánh trăng đặc biệt viên, còn có một đặc biệt giống hằng nga thân ảnh, cho nên ngay tại dưới ánh trăng mang lên hương án, hướng thiện lương hằng nga khẩn cầu cát tường bình an, tự

Này về sau, đại gia phát hiện, hàng năm giờ phút này, ánh trăng đều đặc biệt viên ."

"Nương, ta đây về sau cũng muốn ăn tiên đan cũng muốn biến thành mỹ nữ!"

"Hảo, thiên thiên vốn chính là tiểu mỹ nữ a! Càng là mẫu thân tiểu tiên nữ!"

"Ân!"

"Chúng ta về nhà đi!"

"Hảo" tiểu cô nương nghe xong chuyện xưa , phi thường nhu thuận đem bản thân tay nhỏ bé thân đi lại nhường mẫu thân nắm giữ, mẹ con hai phi thường hạnh phúc tay trong tay đi tới, lưu lại vụng trộm theo ở phía sau nghe lén Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiển.

"Ai, Dương Tiển, ngươi nói các nàng nói là thiệt hay giả a "

"Là thật a! Hằng Nga Tiên Tử sự tình không là mọi người đều biết đến sao chẳng lẽ ngươi không biết sao? Hẳn là không thể nào, đây đều là nổi tiếng sự tình !" Dương Tiển kỳ quái xem nàng, không biết nàng ở kích động tò mò chút gì đó.

"Ta là nói, quên đi, " còn tưởng hưng trí bừng bừng cùng Dương Tiển thảo luận một chút người hiện đại luôn luôn tại thảo luận một việc, phản ứng đi lại sau mới cảm thấy bản thân ngốc thấu , làm sao có thể nghĩ đến hỏi Dương Tiển vấn đề này đâu, nếu hắn tức giận nói, hiện tại bản thân nhưng là tương đối

Dễ dàng không hay ho , vẫn là không nói xong rồi.

"Kỳ thực có cái gì nói lời nói, ngươi có thể nói thẳng a, Dương Tiển sẽ không để ý !" Không nghĩ Thốn Tâm cùng bản thân nói chuyện luôn ấp a ấp úng , Dương Tiển phi thường lớn phương tỏ vẻ, nhường Thốn Tâm có thể không hề cố kỵ nói, hắn phi thường không thích xem Thốn Tâm ở bản thân trước mặt do do dự

Dự , cố kị nhiều lắm bộ dáng.

"Không có a, ta không có gì muốn nói a!" Bản thân hỏi vấn đề cũng không phải là cái gì sẽ làm hắn thích vấn đề, quên đi, vì bản thân an toàn suy nghĩ, vẫn là đừng hỏi .

"Thật sự?"

"Thật sự a!" Thốn Tâm lời thề son sắt cam đoan, sau đó phát giác không khí không hiểu lại lạnh xuống dưới, bên cạnh vị này đại gia không biết lại như thế nào, bình tĩnh một trương mặt không nói chuyện rồi.

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy có một câu nói hình dung Dương Tiển lại thích hợp bất quá , nam nhân tâm hải để châm, nhất cân nhắc không ra , nhất là này nam nhân là Dương Tiển dưới tình huống, càng gọi người không hiểu.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: rốt cục đợi đến quốc khánh , có thể hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi . Thân nhóm, nhiều hơn duy trì ta nha!

, Hoa Miêu Trúc

Chương 46 Hoa Miêu Trúc

Một mảnh tinh tế mật mật rừng trúc, bốn mùa thường thanh, một căn nhẹ nhàng tinh vi, ánh mặt trời xuyên thấu qua trúc diệp tán tán chiếu xuống dưới, Phong nhi thổi qua, tinh tế duỗi thân cành lá tùy theo múa nhẹ, truyền đến một mảnh sàn sạt trúc ngữ, gọi người một trận lòng yên tĩnh không đành lòng đánh vỡ như vậy yên tĩnh duyên dáng họa

Mặt. Chính là không biết lại từ nơi nào truyền đến một trận tiếng bước chân, quấy rầy rừng trúc tĩnh dật hình ảnh. Nghênh diện đi tới là một nam một nữ, nhất phấn nhất bạch, nam tuấn nữ mĩ, thập phần cảnh đẹp ý vui.

"Dương Tiển, chúng ta này là muốn đi đâu a liền như vậy đi tới sao?"

"Đúng vậy, thả đi thả ngừng, nơi nơi nhìn xem chung quanh phong cảnh, ngươi không vui sao "

"Thích a, trước kia mỗi lần ở ta không có linh cảm thời điểm, ta đều sẽ cùng bằng hữu cùng đi du lịch, nhìn xem tự nhiên phong cảnh, khi đó sẽ khôi phục linh cảm, cũng có thể hoàn thành lão sư giao đãi của ta nhiệm vụ ." Nghĩ đến này, Thốn Tâm không hiểu cười rộ lên , nghĩ đến

Khi đó cùng an mộ cùng nhau ngày, liền cảm thấy trong lòng thập phần ấm áp.

Dương Tiển ghé mắt, trong lòng biết nàng là nhớ tới dị thế cuộc sống, cảm nhận được nàng lúc này tâm, không hiểu tâm tình trầm thấp xuống dưới, "Thích là tốt rồi!"

Thốn Tâm không có chú ý tới Dương Tiển khác thường, nàng hiện tại tâm tình tốt lắm, bên người là như thế duyên dáng cảnh sắc, nhường lòng của nàng nhịn không được ở nhảy nhót , "Dương Tiển, ta xuy địch tử cho ngươi nghe tốt sao "

Dương Tiển nhíu mày, nghĩ đến thật lâu phía trước Thốn Tâm thổi kia khúc, quả thật là rất êm tai, cảm thấy cũng có vài phần chờ mong, "Hảo!"

Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, đem sáo ngọc đặt môi hạ, một trận thanh dương địch âm phiêu đãng quay về tại đây phiến rừng trúc bên trong, gió nhẹ nhẹ phẩy, cùng địch âm tướng chiếu rọi , thanh thúy cùng nhu hòa tương ứng, uyển chuyển cùng trong trẻo cùng tồn tại, tựa như thiên âm, di nhân tâm tì.

Một khúc lạc, Thốn Tâm nhịn không được hỏi: "Thế nào?"

"Âm thanh của trời, say lòng người tâm tì!" Dương Tiển không chút do dự khen nói, này quả thật là phi thường phi thường mĩ một khúc.

"Cám ơn!" Thốn Tâm phi thường cao hứng, nàng không biết nên hình dung như thế nào bản thân lúc này cảm thụ, tựa như cũng bị giam cầm thật lâu cảm tình bị phóng xuất ra đến bàn, nàng thầm nghĩ lớn tiếng kêu to, đem trong lòng cảm tình phát tiết xuất ra, "A! ..." Phi thường cao âm lượng

Quay về ở rừng trúc bên trong, chỉ cao không dưới.

"Ngươi làm sao vậy? Có như vậy vui vẻ sao?" Dương Tiển vừa nghi vừa vui, nghi là Thốn Tâm như vậy khác thường, hỉ là nàng cảm xúc ngoại phóng, giống như của nàng cảm tình có một cái chất đột phá bàn.

Thốn Tâm ngừng lại, chỉ cảm thấy thể xác và tinh thần thư sướng, "Không có, ta liền là bỗng nhiên có rất nhiều cảm xúc, cho nên muốn phát tiết một chút."

"Ha ha, xem ra của ta quyết định không sai a! Ngươi cảm xúc quả thật hảo vòng vo rất nhiều!"

"Thật vậy chăng ta đây hẳn là rất nhanh sẽ tốt !" Thốn Tâm cũng rõ ràng cảm thấy lúc này bản thân cùng trước kia có cái gì không giống với .

"Ân" hai người tiếp tục về phía trước đi tới, chính là tùy ý rất nhiều, rõ ràng càng là đang nói chuyện phiếm chiếm đa số.

"Chờ một chút!" Dương Tiển đột nhiên dừng lại, lẳng lặng cảm thụ trong không khí truyền đến không đồng dạng như vậy biến hóa.

"Như thế nào?" Gặp Dương Tiển cái dạng này, Thốn Tâm không khỏi xiết chặt vừa mới tùy tay bạt đến tiểu gậy trúc, khẩn trương hề hề đánh giá bốn phía.

"Có yêu khí!"

"Biết là cái gì yêu quái sao?"

Chỉ thấy một trận màu trắng yên theo phía dưới toát ra, ở trải qua toát ra sau rực rỡ biến làm người hình, rõ ràng là một cái mặc màu trắng quần áo phi thường đáng yêu nữ hài tử, chính là trên mặt còn có chút kỳ quái văn lộ, đặc biệt lỗ tai ra còn có nhất vòng màu trắng.

"Là các ngươi đã cứu ta sao" nữ yêu một bước biến làm ba bước, bất quá nhất tức trong lúc đó liền đã đến Thốn Tâm trước mặt.

"Ngươi là miêu yêu sao?" Cũng không quái Thốn Tâm làm này suy luận, bởi vì trên người nàng mang theo phi thường rõ ràng miêu đặc thù.

"Đúng vậy, ta đã tu luyện bảy trăm năm , ngươi đã cứu ta, ta sẽ báo đáp của ngươi ân cứu mạng !" Con mèo nhỏ yêu gắt gao đi theo Thốn Tâm bên cạnh, bởi vì Thốn Tâm trên người cũng không có pháp lực, cho nên nàng cho rằng Thốn Tâm chính là cái người thường, nhưng là nàng cũng không dám coi khinh Thốn Tâm, nhân

Vì Thốn Tâm cứu nàng, đối nàng còn có ân cứu mạng, hơn nữa Thốn Tâm bên người còn có Dương Tiển. Nàng cũng không dám rời Dương Tiển thân cận quá, tuy rằng nàng còn không biết Dương Tiển là ai, nhưng là trên người hắn uy áp đã đủ để cho này tiểu yêu kính tránh ba thước .

"Ta không cần của ngươi ân cứu mạng, chỉ cần ngươi về sau đừng làm thương thiên hại lý việc là được rồi!"

"Ta tu luyện bảy trăm năm có thể hưu đã lớn hình, liền là vì ta theo không sát sinh, hi vọng chủ nhân có thể thu lưu ta!" Con mèo nhỏ yêu biết trước mắt hai người không là người thường, nàng hiện tại chính là cái pháp lực đê hèn tiểu yêu quái, bất cứ lúc nào cũng sẽ có giống lần trước đạo trưởng giống nhau nhân

Đến thu nàng, cho nên nàng tình nguyện ở lại ân nhân bên người, ký có thể báo ân cứu mạng, cũng có thể vì bản thân tìm một cái cư trú chỗ.

"Ách, Dương Tiển, làm sao ngươi xem?" Thốn Tâm bất đắc dĩ xem Dương Tiển, muốn cho hắn hỗ trợ quyết định.

"Ngươi tưởng đi theo chúng ta có thể, nhưng là tuyệt không thể làm ác, hơn nữa còn phải bảo vệ hảo nàng, nếu là bị ta phát hiện ngươi có cái gì không thích hợp địa phương, Dương Tiển chắc chắn cho ngươi hối hận !" Dương Tiển thu lưu hạ nàng cũng là có bản thân một phen suy tính , nàng có thể ở hắn không có phương tiện khi

Hậu bảo vệ tốt Thốn Tâm, dù sao hiện tại Thốn Tâm không có pháp lực có thể tự bảo vệ mình. Hơn nữa này tiểu yêu quả thật không có giết hại khí, có thể tin tưởng nàng.

"Là! Tiểu yêu tuyệt không dám làm ác!" Tuy rằng bị cảnh cáo một phen, nhưng là vẫn là thập phần cao hứng.

"Kia ngươi tên là gì a" đã quyết định nhận lấy nàng, Thốn Tâm cũng tính toán hảo hảo cùng nàng ở chung, bởi vì nàng cảm thấy này tiểu yêu quái thật là thật đáng yêu một cái yêu quái a!

"Tiểu yêu không có tên!"

"Ách, không có tên a! Ta đây cho ngươi thủ cái tên thế nào?"

"Cám ơn chủ nhân giúp tiểu yêu đặt tên!"

"Ân, nơi này là trúc tía lâm, không bằng ta gọi ngươi Hoa Miêu Trúc, như thế nào?"

"Hoa Miêu Trúc, ta thật thích, cám ơn chủ nhân ban tên cho!" Hoa Miêu Trúc thật cao hứng, bởi vì của nàng chủ nhân cho nàng lấy cái tên, từ nay về sau, nàng liền sẽ luôn luôn đi theo chủ nhân . Hoa Miêu Trúc không biết, này sẽ là nàng cả đời này lớn nhất cơ duyên, cũng không biết, nhân

Vì Thốn Tâm đánh bậy đánh bạ, làm cho nàng thoát đi một cái ma hố.

"Dương Tiển, ngươi cảm thấy thế nào" bị Hoa Miêu Trúc mỗi một tiếng chủ nhân kêu tâm hoa nộ phóng Thốn Tâm nhịn không được ngốc hề hề hỏi Dương Tiển ý kiến, chọc Dương Tiển một trận mỉm cười, "Rất êm tai, ngươi thích là tốt rồi!"

"Đúng rồi, Miêu Trúc, làm sao ngươi hội ở chỗ này đâu ai đem ngươi áp ở rừng trúc hạ ?" Thu tiểu đệ vui sướng qua đi, Thốn Tâm nhịn không được hỏi.

"Là một cái đạo sĩ, phía trước ta bị chút thương, tránh ở một cái bên bờ nước trong phòng chữa thương, có một ngày, đột nhiên đến đây một cái đạo sĩ, không khỏi phân trần liền đem ta thu, sau đó giam cầm ở rừng trúc dưới, may mắn gặp gỡ chủ nhân, bằng không Miêu Trúc thật sự không biết cũng bị giam cầm

Bao lâu tài năng lại thấy ánh mặt trời ."

"Gay thù đồ, này đạo sĩ làm cũng không sai, ít nhất hắn không có đem ngươi đánh mất hồn mất vía đã là xem ở ngươi không từng sát sinh phân thượng ." Dương Tiển nhàn nhạt nói xong, không biết là kia đạo sĩ làm có cái gì sai.

"Là!" Hoa Miêu Trúc không dám hướng Dương Tiển nhiều nói cái gì đó, chỉ thật là thành thật gật đầu.

"Ngươi làm chi như vậy dọa nàng a!" Nhìn đến Hoa Miêu Trúc bị dọa, Thốn Tâm rất là bất mãn vỗ hạ Dương Tiển kiên, lại ôn tồn an ủi Hoa Miêu Trúc đi.

Bị trùng trùng vỗ Dương Tiển, "..." Hắn đây là làm chuyện thương thiên hại lý gì sao phản ứng lớn như vậy, khí lực cũng lớn như vậy, thật sự không giống cái không có pháp lực a

"Vị này ân công nói không sai, vị kia đạo sĩ quả thật là đã đối ta thủ hạ lưu tình , chủ nhân đừng nóng giận!" Không biết Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiển ở chung hình thức liền là như vậy Hoa Miêu Trúc một trận khẩn trương, rất sợ chủ nhân bởi vì nàng mà cùng ân công cãi nhau .

"Không có việc gì, ta không tức giận, ngươi yên tâm đi, về sau đi theo ta khẳng định sẽ không ăn khổ !" Như vậy đáng yêu nữ hài tử muốn hảo hảo trân trọng mới là, cho dù là yêu quái, cũng là cái thiện lương hảo yêu quái a!

"Ân!" Hoa Miêu Trúc cảm thấy cảm động, chỉ có trùng trùng gật đầu tỏ vẻ bản thân nghe được, xem ra lựa chọn này chủ nhân thật là đối , ít nhất nàng hội quan tâm bảo hộ bản thân, như vậy là đủ rồi, nàng cũng nhất định sẽ hảo hảo bảo hộ chủ nhân !

"Được rồi, kia chúng ta đi thôi! Cùng đi ngoạn lâu! Miêu Trúc ngươi thích ngoạn cái gì?" Hai người vừa đi vừa trò chuyện.

"Ta trước kia cũng rất ít đi nhân gian, sợ sẽ có người đến thu ta, chính là ngẫu nhiên thấy quá trên hồ có rất nhiều nhân ở trên thuyền mặt, giống như rất hảo ngoạn bộ dáng!"

"Du hồ chơi thuyền a, quả thật không sai, ta cũng không có chơi đùa, chúng ta đây cùng đi chứ!"

"Tốt!"

"Dương Tiển đi , cùng đi du hồ chơi thuyền !"

Yên lặng bị bỏ qua Dương Tiển thở dài, nhâm mệnh theo đi lên, Thốn Tâm hôm nay thật là tưởng vừa ra chính là vừa ra a! Cố tình hắn còn vui vẻ chịu đựng! Chính là Thốn Tâm đối Hoa Miêu Trúc như vậy hảo, nhường trong lòng hắn hơi hơi có chút xót xa a. Vì sao đối nàng đều tốt như vậy, sao

Sao cũng không đúng bản thân tốt chút a, hiện tại cư nhiên còn đã quên bản thân tồn tại bàn, chỉ lo lắng cùng Hoa Miêu Trúc tán gẫu .

, nhân sinh tất nhiên là có tình si

Chương 47 nhân sinh tất nhiên là có tình si

Đỉnh đầu là bay mây trắng trời xanh, dưới chân là ba quang trong vắt bích thủy, đặt mình trong cho này một mảnh trời xanh bích thủy bên trong, thẳng giáo nhân tâm trung sinh ra vô hạn thích ý. Lúc này trên hồ một con thuyền thuyền đang ở này trời xanh bích thủy bên trong, thản nhiên phiêu .

"Chủ nhân, này thuyền không cần khai sao "

"Không vội a, hắn khi nào thì có thể lái được liền khi nào thì khai, chúng ta xem thì tốt rồi!" Thốn Tâm không chút để ý thuyền đến bây giờ đều không có về phía trước di động, ngược lại mặt mang tươi cười, hiển nhiên tâm tình thập phần sung sướng.

"Nhưng là này thuyền trừ bỏ chúng ta ba cái lại không có người khác, ngươi như vậy nhường ân công đi khai thuyền không là ép buộc làm khó người khác sao vạn nhất hắn tức giận làm sao bây giờ?" Xem ở thuyền trung cùng khai thuyền dùng là lỗ đấu tranh cả buổi vẫn là không làm nên chuyện gì Dương Tiển, Hoa Miêu Trúc trong lòng không khỏi lo lắng,

Nếu Dương Tiển tức giận có phải hay không tìm các nàng tính sổ a.

"Ai bảo hắn như vậy có tự tin , ta muốn cho hắn biết, trên cái này thế giới, nếu hắn không cách dùng lực lời nói, còn có rất nhiều chuyện là hắn sẽ không ." Vỗ vỗ Hoa Miêu Trúc kiên làm cho nàng thoải mái, "Yên tâm đi, Dương Tiển liền tính lại tức giận, cũng sẽ không thể đối chúng ta sao

Sao dạng !"

"Được rồi! Chủ nhân, bên kia có người!" Hoa Miêu Trúc mắt sắc thấy trên bờ hai nàng nhất nam hướng bên này mà đến.

Thốn Tâm theo ánh mắt của nàng nhìn lại, chỉ thấy một cái mặc hồng y nữ nhân sử dụng kiếm giá một cái bạch y nữ tử, phía sau nam nhân tựa hồ là ném chuột sợ vỡ đồ, cố kị kia bạch y nữ tử, mà không dám đối kháng kia hồng y nữ tử.

Tựa hồ là thấy được trên thuyền có người, hồng y nữ tử nhắc tới bạch y nữ tử một cái vận khí, liền bay qua hồ nước, đứng ở trên sàn tàu , kia nam tử sau đó liền theo đi lại.

"Trang không tỳ vết, ngươi muốn ta nói bao nhiêu lần a ngươi mới nghe biết a ta đã nói, lả lướt nàng chỉ là bằng hữu của ta mà thôi, không là ngươi nghĩ tới cái loại này quan hệ! Làm sao ngươi liền nghe không hiểu đâu "

"Phải không? Đáng tiếc ta không tin!" Trang không tỳ vết cười lạnh, nàng sẽ không bao giờ nữa tin tưởng hắn lời nói .

"Vậy ngươi cũng không cần phải kiềm kẹp nhân gia a, ngươi có biết hay không hiện tại đã có rất nhiều người ở truy nã ngươi " Duẫn Tử Sâm chỉ cảm thấy đầu đều nhanh tạc , hắn thế nào cũng không nghĩ ra, vì sao Vô Hạ sẽ đột nhiên kiềm kẹp lả lướt, bởi vì chuyện này, bất kể là quan phủ vẫn là

Võ lâm đều đã phái người tìm đến nàng , nàng còn như vậy thờ ơ.

"Thì tính sao!" Trang Vô Hạ lơ đễnh, nàng lo lắng cho tới bây giờ cũng không là này đó.

"Sao lại thế này các ngươi là loại người nào? Tại sao tới của chúng ta trên thuyền?" Dương Tiển cũng không loay hoay kia thuyền , bất chấp cùng Thốn Tâm đánh đố, trực tiếp liền đứng ở bên người nàng.

"Với ngươi có quan hệ gì sao" trang không tỳ vết hướng Dương Tiển nhíu mày, tức giận chất vấn.

Dương Tiển không giận phản cười, "Các ngươi một mình thượng của ta thuyền, còn hỏi theo ta có quan hệ gì sao?"

"Này vị huynh đài, thực xin lỗi, nàng không là ý tứ này, ta thay nàng xin lỗi!" Duẫn Tử Sâm vội vàng giải thích, dẫn tới Trang Vô Hạ một trận bất mãn, "Ngụy quân tử, ta không cần thiết ngươi giúp ta xin lỗi, về sau ngươi cũng không cần quản của ta bất cứ sự tình gì!"

"Hư, hơi chờ một lát, " Thốn Tâm hướng bọn họ cười cười, sau đó kéo qua Dương Tiển đến một bên nói nhỏ, "Ngươi mặc kệ bọn họ , chúng ta ở bên cạnh xem diễn thì tốt rồi, bọn họ khẳng định là có chuyện xưa , ngươi đừng quấy rầy bọn họ ." Quay đầu xem một mặt không tốt Trang Vô Hạ, a

A cười nói , "Các ngươi tiếp tục, tiếp tục, chúng ta liền xem không nói chuyện!"

"Được rồi!" Dương Tiển cũng không nại , đã Thốn Tâm nói như vậy lời nói, hắn cũng không nói đâu có , bình thản ung dung đứng ở một bên xem.

"Uy, Dương Tiển, ngươi cảm thấy bọn họ sẽ thế nào chúng ta muốn hay không đến đổ một chút a" từ lúc hai người bắt đầu nói chuyện thời điểm, Thốn Tâm liền vụng trộm cùng Dương Tiển kề tai nói nhỏ .

"Đổ? Đánh cuộc gì nha?"

"Liền đổ cái kia nam nhân thật tình, nhìn hắn hội lựa chọn ai đi! Thế nào ngươi tuyển ai "

"Ta đây liền đổ này nam nhân hội lựa chọn bạch y nữ tử đi!" Dương Tiển cẩn thận quan sát hạ, làm lựa chọn.

"Phải không ta đây liền lựa chọn hồng y nữ tử , nếu ngươi thua lời nói, liền muốn nghe ta lời nói một tháng, ta cho ngươi làm chi ngươi liền làm chi, thế nào "

"Hảo! Nếu ngươi thua, ta cho ngươi làm cái gì ngươi đều không thể có hai lời!" Tỉnh nàng ý tưởng nhiều lắm làm cho hắn không chống đỡ nổi .

"Hảo, quân tử nhất ngôn "

"Khoái mã nhất tiên!" Hai người phi thường thống khoái vỗ tay hoan nghênh, sau đó lẳng lặng xem bọn họ, quan khán tiếp được đi phát triển.

"Tốt lắm, Vô Hạ, hiện tại không là cố tình gây sự thời điểm, ngươi phải tin tưởng ta, ta cùng lả lướt thật sự không có gì !"

"Nga, là như thế này sao? Kia ta hỏi ngươi, ngươi thích nàng sao?"

"Ta. . . . ." Duẫn Tử Sâm rất muốn nói không có, nhưng nhìn đến bị điểm huyệt đạo nói không ra lời liễu lả lướt, cặp kia có thể nói ánh mắt chính lòng tràn đầy chờ mong xem bản thân, muốn nói ra lời nói cũng nói không nên lời .

"Ngươi xem, ngươi căn bản nói không nên lời, như vậy ngươi còn có thể nói ngươi không thích nàng sao?" Trang Vô Hạ tâm ký đau cũng hận, "Ta đây hỏi lại ngươi một vấn đề, mấy ngày nay bên trong, ngươi đến cùng có hay không có yêu ta" hai mắt mang theo cuối cùng một tia chờ mong, tưởng để cho mình không có di

Tiếc.

"Ta. . . . ." Duẫn Tử Sâm lòng tràn đầy giãy dụa, vì sao cấp cho hắn khó như vậy lựa chọn đề, hắn không biết, không biết...

"Vì sao ta chỉ là muốn cái đáp án, ta chỉ muốn biết ngươi đến cùng có hay không thích quá ta cho ngươi trả lời có khó như vậy sao" nàng cảm thấy thật không cam lòng, vì sao, nàng có chỗ nào không tốt, nơi nào so ra kém nàng sao

"Thực xin lỗi! Chính là ta không thể yêu ngươi!" Không phải là không có thích, không có yêu, chính là hắn cũng không có thể yêu.

"Vậy ngươi không thể yêu ta lý do, là vì liễu lả lướt sao" Trang Vô Hạ hít sâu một hơi, nhịn xuống trong lòng phẫn nộ, tiếp tục hỏi quấy nhiễu bản thân hồi lâu vấn đề.

"Này cùng nàng không có quan hệ!"

"Không quan hệ, của ngươi phản ứng kêu không quan hệ sao" Trang Vô Hạ đem kiếm đặt tại liễu lả lướt mảnh khảnh trên cổ, tựa hồ nhất hơi chút dùng sức, sẽ chặt đứt đầu nàng bàn, "Duẫn Tử Sâm, ta cuối cùng hỏi ngươi một lần nữa, nếu ngươi bất chính mặt trả lời, ta sẽ giết nàng, nói cho

Ta, ngươi đến cùng có hay không yêu ta? Ta cùng nàng, ngươi lựa chọn ai" thanh âm bén nhọn chói tai, lại mang theo một tia nồng đậm bi thương tuyệt vọng.

"Ngươi không cần xúc động a!"

Thấy hắn còn là không có trả lời bản thân, Trang Vô Hạ thủ hơi hơi dùng một chút lực, liễu lả lướt trên cổ lập tức xuất hiện một đạo vết máu, xem Duẫn Tử Sâm nóng lòng không thôi, cho rằng nàng thật sự muốn giết liễu lả lướt, trong lòng quýnh lên, ánh mắt nhất bế, thốt ra, "Ta lựa chọn nàng!"

Nhắm mắt lại Duẫn Tử Sâm không nhìn thấy Trang Vô Hạ trên mặt kia bi thương tuyệt vọng ánh mắt, còn có giọt ở nàng trong lòng kia giọt lệ!

Thật lâu sau, không có thanh âm, hắn mới mở to mắt, chỉ thấy đặt tại liễu lả lướt trên cổ kiếm đã không có.

"Các ngươi đi thôi!" Trang Vô Hạ đem liễu lả lướt giải khai huyệt đạo, đem nàng một phen đổ lên Duẫn Tử Sâm bên người, "Về sau tái kiến, coi như người lạ gặp lại!"

"Vô Hạ, ngươi theo ta trở về!" Gặp nàng như vậy, Duẫn Tử Sâm trong lòng không có vui vẻ, ngược lại có ti bất an.

"Ngươi cho là, ta Trang Vô Hạ sẽ đem bản thân tôn nghiêm phóng tới trên đất hèn mọn cho các ngươi thải sao" Trang Vô Hạ không có dĩ vãng đối mặt hắn khi ôn nhu cùng tâm động, đem trong dạ luôn luôn ẩn sâu hãn khăn hướng bầu trời ném đi trên tay trường kiếm phi vũ, "Ngươi ký đối ta vô tình, ta

Cũng không nhu đối với ngươi cố ý, từ nay về sau, ngươi ta có như thế khăn, ân đoạn nghĩa tuyệt!"

Tinh xảo hãn khăn nhất thời tứ phân ngũ liệt, điệu ở hai người dưới chân, kia trong nháy mắt, Duẫn Tử Sâm chỉ cảm thấy nghe được một loại tan nát cõi lòng thanh âm, làm cho hắn đau triệt nội tâm."Vô Hạ, ta có bất đắc dĩ khổ trung!" Hắn không có tuyển nàng, không phải là bởi vì không thương nàng a!

"Kia không trọng yếu , Duẫn Tử Sâm, từ trước ta có thể bỏ xuống của ta tôn nghiêm, chẳng biết xấu hổ cùng sau lưng ngươi, cũng không cần ánh mắt mọi người, thầm nghĩ cùng với ngươi, nhưng là ta hiện tại sẽ không , ngươi yêu hay không yêu ta, lựa chọn ai, đều theo ta không có quan hệ !"

Nàng có thể bỏ xuống thân phận của nàng tôn nghiêm, cùng sau lưng hắn nhận hết ủy khuất, cũng có thể tìm về bản thân tôn nghiêm, làm hồi dĩ vãng tự do tự tại ma nữ, chẳng qua là một người nam nhân, không cần cũng thế!

"Vô Hạ!" Nghe được lời của nàng, Duẫn Tử Sâm chỉ cảm thấy đau lòng đến không được, hắn có phải không phải chỉ lo lắng bản thân khổ trung, bản thân thống khổ, lại chưa từng có phát hiện nguyên lai Vô Hạ trầm chịu càng nhiều đâu!

"Doãn đại ca! Ngươi có khỏe không?" Một lần nữa khôi phục hành động lực liễu lả lướt vội vàng đỡ Duẫn Tử Sâm, quan tâm hỏi.

"Các ngươi đi thôi, ta tha các ngươi tự do !"

"Doãn đại ca, chúng ta đi thôi!" Nghe được Trang Vô Hạ lời nói, liễu lả lướt thầm nghĩ lập tức mang theo Duẫn Tử Sâm biến mất ở trong này, không bao giờ nữa tưởng cho nàng đi đến cùng bản thân tranh đoạt doãn đại ca .

"Ta không đi, Vô Hạ, ta không đi!"

"Ngươi không đi, ta đi!" Thật sự không nghĩ lại nhìn đến bọn họ ở bản thân trước mặt Trang Vô Hạ, quyết định bản thân chạy lấy người, không có tình yêu, nàng vẫn là cái kia độc tự trở thành giang hồ tiểu ma nữ. Vừa định đi, lại không nghĩ rằng chính mình tay bị người kéo lại, nguyên tưởng rằng là Duẫn Tử Sâm

, chính muốn tránh thoát thời điểm, đã thấy đến một mặt ấm áp ý cười một trương mặt, trong lòng đè nén hồi lâu lệ ý nháy mắt đã nghĩ phun dũng mà ra.

"Ngươi..."

"Cho dù muốn đi, nên đi nhân cũng sẽ không thể là ngươi! Dương Tiển, đem bọn họ hai cái đưa xuống đi!" Thốn Tâm trầm giọng nói.

"Ân!" Trong lòng biết Thốn Tâm giờ phút này cảm xúc phi thường không tốt Dương Tiển cũng không vô nghĩa, vung tay lên, chỉ thấy hai người liền thân bất do kỷ hướng ra phía ngoài bay đi.

"Miêu Trúc, nhanh chút khai thuyền!"

"Là!" Hoa Miêu Trúc thấp giọng ngâm hát vài câu, chỉ thấy vừa mới còn đứng ở tại chỗ đảo quanh thuyền nháy mắt lấy tốc độ kinh người về phía trước, trong nháy mắt liền biến mất không thấy bóng dáng.

"Vô Hạ, Vô Hạ..." Duẫn Tử Sâm ở trên bờ kêu to, hi vọng còn có thể nhường Trang Vô Hạ hồi tâm chuyển ý.

"Doãn đại ca! Vô Hạ cô nương sẽ không có chuyện gì , ngươi đừng lo lắng!"

"Làm sao có thể không có việc gì? Ngươi vừa mới cũng thấy , chẳng qua là trong nháy mắt, thuyền liền biến mất vô tung vô ảnh, Vô Hạ cùng với bọn họ, làm sao có thể không có việc gì đâu?" Duẫn Tử Sâm chỉ cảm thấy bản thân sắp nổi điên , chỉ hận bản thân vì sao muốn buông tay nàng, có cái gì hội so nàng

Càng trọng yếu hơn sao vì sao muốn nói mấy lời này, để cho mình rốt cuộc nhìn không thấy nàng?

, khôi phục trí nhớ

Chương 48 khôi phục trí nhớ

"Các ngươi là loại người nào" thấy thuyền không người khai lại có thể tự động về phía trước khai, Trang Vô Hạ cũng cố không lên bình tĩnh , chính là phòng bị xem bọn họ.

"Chúng ta là loại người nào trọng yếu sao ngươi chỉ cần biết rằng chúng ta đối với ngươi không có ác ý thì tốt rồi a!" Thốn Tâm hiện tại tâm tình thật phức tạp, nhìn đến nữ tử này thật giống như thấy được thật lâu trước kia bản thân. Chính là nàng hiện tại cũng không biết nên cao hứng bản thân vô giúp vui, vẫn là thương

Tâm bản thân vô giúp vui , bởi vì ở nhìn đến bọn họ nói chuyện quá trình khi, không biết là như thế nào, có lẽ là cảm động lây, nàng vậy mà dần dần hồi tưởng nổi lên bị phong ấn trí nhớ.

"Nếu ngươi là ta, ngươi sẽ cảm thấy không trọng yếu sao" Trang Vô Hạ tức giận nói, đem bản thân giao cho không biết nhân, lại làm sao có thể không lo lắng, nàng cũng không phải là đơn thuần không biết nhân.

"Đúng vậy, ta cảm thấy không trọng yếu a!"

Trang Vô Hạ "..." Ai có thể nói cho nàng, này ngu ngốc nữ nhân là ai a

"Thốn Tâm, đã nàng không nghĩ ngốc ở trong này lời nói, làm cho nàng đi xuống thì tốt rồi!"

Thốn Tâm trầm mặc hạ, xuất ra một cái nho nhỏ vỏ sò đưa cho nàng, "Nếu ngươi có cái gì khó khăn cần trợ giúp lời nói, liền thổi lên này đi, ta liền hội tận lực tới rồi !"

Trang không tỳ vết tiếp nhận vỏ sò, trong lòng lại do dự không chừng, "Ngươi vì sao sẽ đối ta tốt như vậy? Chúng ta lại không biết, vì sao muốn giúp ta như vậy?"

"Có lẽ là bởi vì ngươi ta có duyên đi! Ngươi cần gì phải nghĩ nhiều như vậy đâu" Thốn Tâm cũng không biết bản thân vì sao phải giúp nàng, chính là nhìn đến nàng bộ này bộ dáng, nàng liền nhịn không được muốn hỗ trợ.

"Ngươi..."

"Ngươi đi đi, muốn hảo hảo !" Đem thuyền đứng ở bên bờ, làm cho Trang Vô Hạ rời đi.

"Núi xanh còn đó, nước biếc chảy dài, sau này còn gặp lại!" Liền tính trong lòng lại nghi hoặc, Trang Vô Hạ vẫn là quyết định rời đi, nàng tin tưởng nếu là hữu duyên, nhất định sẽ tái kiến .

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi có phải không phải..." Dương Tiển có chút bất an, hiện tại hắn căn bản cảm thụ không đến nàng nội tâm suy nghĩ cái gì. Là tâm tình của nàng thái bình tĩnh , vẫn là sư phụ công pháp mất đi hiệu lực đâu

"Là, ta nhớ tới, bất luận là chúng ta trước kia, vẫn là dị thế cuộc sống, đều nghĩ tới!" Có lẽ là thấy được Duẫn Tử Sâm cùng Trang Vô Hạ, làm cho nàng xúc cảnh sinh tình, giống như là mở ra chốt mở giống nhau, sở hữu trí nhớ đều hấp lại!

"Vậy ngươi..." Trước mắt yên tĩnh Thốn Tâm làm cho hắn không biết làm sao, không biết nói cái gì đó!

"Dương Tiển, ngươi kỳ thực căn bản không có tất yếu như vậy giúp ta, ta cũng thừa nhận không dậy nổi, ngươi hẳn là có rất nhiều chuyện muốn vội , liền không tiễn!" Khôi phục trí nhớ Thốn Tâm căn bản không có biện pháp làm trước kia cái gì đều không biết thời điểm, có thể cùng hắn hảo hảo nói chuyện, nàng hiện

Ở lòng tràn đầy nghĩ tới đều là hai người trước kia hình ảnh!

"Nguyên lai, khôi phục trí nhớ ngươi, liền không có cách nào cùng ta đãi ở đồng nhất phiến bầu trời dưới sao" ý thức được giờ phút này Thốn Tâm căn bản không muốn gặp bản thân, Dương Tiển cũng chỉ đành ảm đạm rời đi, "Nếu có chuyện gì tình, cứ việc tới tìm ta!"

"Chủ nhân, ngươi làm sao" Hoa Miêu Trúc không hiểu hỏi, rõ ràng phía trước còn hảo hảo a, làm sao lại đột nhiên thay đổi cái bộ dáng.

"Ta không sao! Miêu Trúc, khai thuyền đi, ta nghĩ một người lẳng lặng!"

"Nga!" Cảm giác được không thích hợp Hoa Miêu Trúc nghe lời cách dùng lực nhường thuyền chậm rãi trở về khai, trong lòng nói thầm , chẳng lẽ chủ nhân cùng ân công cãi nhau sao khả là bọn hắn là khi nào thì cãi nhau đâu, nàng thế nào không phát hiện đâu

Thuyền lẳng lặng ở trong hồ trú ngừng, Thốn Tâm ngồi ở thuyền một bên, một người yên lặng ngẩn người. Kỳ thực rất sớm phía trước, ở Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nói cho của nàng thời điểm, nàng liền đã biết đến rồi một điểm, cũng đem sự tình đoán không sai biệt lắm , nhưng là nàng chỉ là không chắc chắn xác định mà thôi, vì

Cái gì muốn nhường nàng nhớ tới, vì sao không thể để cho nàng cái gì cũng không biết sinh hoạt tiếp tục, liền lấy thân phận của Khúc Minh Quỳ cũng không được sao

Nước mắt ở chút bất tri bất giác chảy xuống đến, "Vương Mẫu nương nương, vì sao không đúng Thốn Tâm lại nhân từ điểm, đã có thể đưa ta đi dị thế, vì sao không nhường ta ở bên kia quá hoàn một đời rồi trở về" làm cho nàng hiện tại hai bên đều là tiếc nuối, không duyên cớ cô phụ người một nhà!

"Chủ nhân! Ngươi làm sao vậy?" Hoa Miêu Trúc chính là cái vừa mới tu thành hình người tiểu yêu quái, căn bản là không có trải qua quá cảm tình, cũng không hiểu vì sao Thốn Tâm phản ứng hội lớn như vậy, nàng duy nhất có thể làm , chính là an ủi bản thân chủ nhân.

"Miêu Trúc,, ta cảm thấy rất khó chịu! Rất khó chịu!" Không cảm thấy ôm lấy Hoa Miêu Trúc, Thốn Tâm hiện tại chỉ muốn cho bản thân phát tiết hạ bản thân ủy khuất, không thèm nghĩ nữa nhiều như vậy làm cho nàng khó xử thương tâm sự tình.

"Chủ nhân, chủ nhân, sẽ không có chuyện gì , chủ nhân..." Hoa Miêu Trúc không biết nên đi an ủi Thốn Tâm, đành phải mỗi một tiếng kêu chủ nhân, hi vọng nàng biết bản thân luôn luôn đều ở.

Ngày mộ tây cúi, hoàng hôn tiệm hiêu, không biết đi qua bao lâu Thốn Tâm mới bình tĩnh trở lại, ngơ ngác xem mặt hồ, không nói một lời. Hoa Miêu Trúc cũng không biết thế nào nhường chủ nhân vui vẻ, đành phải yên lặng ngồi ở bên cạnh nàng, nói cái gì cũng không nói, chính là cùng nàng ngẩn người.

"Nhị ca, ngươi không là bồi Thốn Tâm đi chơi sao? Thế nào mới vài ngày sẽ trở lại ? Thốn Tâm đâu, nàng không với ngươi cùng nhau trở về sao?" Dương Thiền nhìn đến Dương Tiển cũng không gặp Thốn Tâm, vội vàng kỳ quái hỏi, nhị ca vẻ mặt cũng không đúng, là xảy ra chuyện gì sao

"Tam muội, Thốn Tâm nàng nhớ tới sự tình trước kia , nàng, nàng hiện tại không muốn gặp ta, cho nên..."

"Nhị ca, kia Thốn Tâm bên người không phải là không có người sao, nàng như vậy gặp được nguy hiểm làm sao bây giờ "

"Bên người nàng có nhất con mèo nhỏ yêu ở, hẳn là không có việc gì !" Dương Tiển bản thân hiện ở trong lòng cũng là mọi cách phức tạp, cũng là tưởng để cho mình bình tĩnh bình tĩnh mới rời đi.

"Vạn nhất đâu? Nếu Thốn Tâm gặp được pháp lực cao cường yêu quái lời nói, kia con mèo yêu có thể đánh quá sao, nếu thật sự xảy ra sự tình làm sao bây giờ?" Trong lòng biết sự tình càng làm ra vẻ mặc kệ, lại càng dễ dàng ra vấn đề, liền tính hiện tại rất khó chịu, cũng muốn đón khó khăn mà lên, nếu tránh

Bản thân cảm tình, kia muốn khi nào thì tài năng minh bạch bản thân tâm đâu.

"Này, nhưng là..."

"Không có nhưng là! Nhị ca, tam muội thầm nghĩ ngươi xem thanh bản thân tâm, ngươi hỏi một chút bản thân thật sự ngồi xem mặc kệ sao! Ngươi đối Thốn Tâm liền thật sự không có một chút cảm tình sao, nếu không có, vậy ngươi vì sao phải về tránh nàng, nhị ca cho tới bây giờ cũng không là loại tính cách này , liền tính lại khó khăn

Sự tình, nhị ca cũng sẽ đón đầu mà lên , hiện tại đối với Thốn Tâm, ngươi liền quên sao "

"Tam muội, cảm tình là hai người sự tình, ta không nghĩ tái diễn ngàn năm trước bất hạnh, đối hai người mà nói, đều là một loại thống khổ!" Đây mới là hắn giẫm chân tại chỗ nguyên nhân, kia ngàn năm lí thống khổ không chỉ là Thốn Tâm, còn có hắn, hắn thật sự không muốn để cho hai người lại tái diễn

Một lần lịch sử, cho nên liền tính hắn hiện tại đối Thốn Tâm thật có cảm tình, hắn cũng sẽ không thể lại tỏ vẻ ra một chút ít.

"Được rồi, nhưng là Thốn Tâm là ngươi mang đi ra ngoài , ngươi có thể cứ như vậy đem nàng bỏ lại sao? Nếu thật sự xảy ra chuyện gì lời nói, làm sao bây giờ" biết nhị ca vấn đề chính là sợ hãi tái diễn lịch sử, nhưng là Dương Thiền lại không muốn để cho nhị ca cứ như vậy quá cả đời, cho nên vẫn là

Muốn nhường Dương Tiển nhiều cùng với Thốn Tâm, hơn nữa, nàng lo lắng cũng không sai a, Thốn Tâm hiện tại không có pháp lực, quả thật là rất nguy hiểm .

"Tốt lắm, ta đã biết!" Biết tam muội là sẽ không bỏ qua bản thân , Dương Tiển rất thẳng thắn bước đi , không thể trí phủ, nàng nói quả thật nói trúng rồi hắn nội tâm lo lắng, nếu Thốn Tâm thật sự gặp được sự tình gì lời nói, kia hắn cũng sẽ áy náy , cho nên vẫn là trước

Đi xem Thốn Tâm tốt lắm.

"Nhị ca, hảo hảo bảo hộ Thốn Tâm nga!" Dương Thiền cười trộm, nàng chỉ biết nhị ca khẳng định sẽ về đi , tuy rằng sợ hãi tái diễn lịch sử, nhưng là có đôi khi tâm là sẽ làm ngươi thân bất do kỷ , cũng sẽ cho ngươi cam tâm tình nguyện rơi vào cạm bẫy lí. Nhị ca, ngươi muốn khi nào thì tài năng

Biết đâu

Dương Tiển "..." Vì sao tam muội liền như vậy ham thích cho tác hợp hắn cùng Thốn Tâm đâu

Về phương diện khác Thốn Tâm tựa như đã khôi phục , đứng dậy vỗ vỗ bản thân váy, "Miêu Trúc, đem thuyền dựa vào đến trên bờ đi."

"Chủ nhân, ngươi đã khỏe a!" Hoa Miêu Trúc thật cao hứng, nàng đã cùng chủ nhân ở thuyền biên ngồi cả một ngày , có thể nhìn đến chủ người tâm tình hảo đứng lên, tâm tình của nàng cũng tốt lắm.

"Ân, đã việc đã đến nước này, ta liền tính lại bi thương lại trốn tránh cũng không làm nên chuyện gì, ta tin tưởng liền tính không có ta, bọn họ cũng nhất định sẽ hảo hảo cuộc sống , về phần Dương Tiển, tuy rằng hắn làm cho ta thống khổ nhiều năm, nhưng cũng từng làm cho ta vui vẻ khó quên, mặc kệ tiếp qua bao lâu ta cũng không sau

Hối bản thân đã từng làm quá sự tình!" Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, mang theo lý tưởng hào hùng cùng tiêu sái, "Ta Ngao Thốn Tâm liền tính thất bại quá một lần, cũng sẽ không hối hận bản thân làm quá sự tình! Mà thời gian còn lại, ta sẽ để cho mình quá tốt lắm !" Nàng cuồng loạn chỉ thiên không hô to

, đem đáy lòng cuối cùng một tia âm u cảm xúc phát tiết hầu như không còn, từ giờ trở đi, nàng không bao giờ nữa là vì tình khổ sở Ngao Thốn Tâm . Một ngày thời gian, cũng đủ làm cho nàng nghĩ rõ ràng ở chỗ này định vị còn có sau này nên như thế nào ở chung . Nàng cùng Dương Tiển trước kia căn bản chính là một quyển lạn

Trướng, thế nào xả đều xả không rõ , cho nên nàng quyết định không xả , đem hết thảy đều trở thành phế thãi , một lần nữa bắt đầu. Có lẽ vong tình cũng tốt, ít nhất nàng có thể thản nhiên tự lạc cùng Dương Tiển ở chung, như vậy về sau cứ như vậy cũng không sai lầm rồi, ít nhất đối tất cả mọi người hảo!

"Hảo!" Hoa Miêu Trúc căn bản không biết Thốn Tâm ở nói cái gì đó, nhưng là thấy nàng tựa hồ buông hết thảy, trạng thái tốt lắm bộ dáng, trong lòng cũng thả lỏng .

"Miêu Trúc, chúng ta đi thôi, ngươi cùng với ta cả một ngày, hẳn là đói bụng đi, ta mang ngươi đi ăn được ăn !"

"Chủ nhân, Miêu Trúc là yêu quái, không thể xuất hiện ở thế gian , nếu bị này đạo sĩ phát hiện lời nói, khẳng định muốn thu Miêu Trúc !" Hơn nữa hiện tại Dương Tiển lại không ở Thốn Tâm bên người, nếu có chuyện gì lời nói, các nàng khả không có cách nào bảo hộ bản thân a.

Thốn Tâm "..." Thế nào không có Dương Tiển tại bên người liền nửa bước khó đi bộ dáng đâu đáng giận! Nếu nàng bây giờ còn có pháp lực thì tốt rồi, ít nhất không cần lo lắng như vậy.

"Chủ nhân, không bằng ta đi tìm vài thứ cho ngươi ăn đi!" Từ bị kia đạo sĩ thu sau, Hoa Miêu Trúc đối xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người đã có chút mâu thuẫn, sợ hãi bản thân lại xui xẻo như vậy bị nắm .

"Không có việc gì, yên tâm đi, ta tin tưởng chúng ta sẽ không không hay ho thành bộ dạng này , hơn nữa, ngươi đổi một thân giả dạng, người khác không giống với nhận ra được a!" Nếu đổi lại bình thường thế gian nữ tử giả dạng, trừ bỏ cá biệt thần tiên cùng đạo sĩ ngoại, ai có thể biết các nàng không là

Nhân đâu

"A!"

"Không có việc gì, tin tưởng ta đi! A! Đi mau, đi mau!" Thốn Tâm không tha nàng cự tuyệt phụ giúp nàng liền hướng trên bờ đi, nàng cũng không muốn luôn luôn đều như vậy sợ hãi rụt rè , nhân sinh trên đời làm sao có thể giống Hoa Miêu Trúc nghĩ tới như vậy trốn trốn tránh tránh cuộc sống đâu, ít nhất cũng muốn giống người thường nhất

Dạng sinh hoạt tại đồng nhất phiến trời xanh dưới, chỉ cần không làm chuyện xấu, cho dù là yêu cũng là có hảo báo . Quân không thấy, các loại trong TV đều là như vậy diễn sao

"Chủ nhân, chủ nhân..." Hoa Miêu Trúc cự tuyệt thanh âm dần dần liền rơi xuống , không thể không nói mỗ ta thời khắc Thốn Tâm vẫn là rất tự mình , căn bản nghe không vào nói, vì thế Hoa Miêu Trúc đành phải khổ bức đi theo Thốn Tâm cùng đi .

, phiên ngoại thiên chi Khúc Minh Quỳ trung

Phiên ngoại thiên chi Khúc Minh Quỳ trung

Khúc Minh Quỳ lại mở to mắt thời điểm, nhìn đến là một mảnh bạch, một hồi lâu mới nhớ tới bản thân chuyện trước khi hôn mê tình, bản thân ở té xỉu tiền hình như là nghe được xe cứu thương thanh âm , kia an mộ hẳn là cũng không có việc gì thôi. Giãy dụa suy nghĩ ngồi dậy, lại phát hiện bản thân

Thủ bị người gắt gao cầm lấy, theo ánh mắt nhìn lại, đúng là an mộ.

"Ngươi tỉnh lại, có hay không khó chịu chỗ nào!" Bị Khúc Minh Quỳ một trận giãy dụa bừng tỉnh an mộ kinh hỉ xem nàng, hắn vốn là thiển miên, bị Khúc Minh Quỳ như vậy vừa động, thật dễ dàng liền tỉnh.

"A, nga, ta không sao a!" Phản ứng chậm nửa nhịp Khúc Minh Quỳ mới phản ứng đi lại, "Ngươi không là nịch thủy sao, hiện tại có hay không khó chịu chỗ nào "

"Ta không sao, lần này ít nhiều ngươi, thật không nghĩ tới vậy mà sẽ là ngươi đã cứu ta, về sau, ngươi chính là ta thân muội muội , ta tuyệt đối hội tráo của ngươi!" Lúc này đây đối của hắn ảnh hưởng có thể nói là phi thường đại, hắn thật không ngờ trước kia cùng bản thân cãi nhau Khúc Minh Quỳ hội

Không để ý bản thân sinh mệnh an toàn, liền như vậy nhảy xuống cứu hắn, đây là cỡ nào nguy hiểm chuyện a, hảo lần này ông trời phù hộ, hai người đều không có sự tình, bằng không hắn thật sự không biết nên làm cái gì bây giờ .

"Nga, không có việc gì, ngươi nếu có chuyện gì lời nói, a di sẽ thương tâm !" A di liền an mộ như vậy một đứa con, nếu an mộ xảy ra chuyện gì, a di nhất định sẽ rất đau đớn tâm , nàng không muốn nhìn đến a di thương tâm bộ dáng.

An mộ có chút buồn bực , chẳng lẽ trừ bỏ này bên ngoài, nàng liền không có khác cứu hắn lý do sao "Trừ bỏ sợ mẹ ta sẽ thương tâm ngoại, ngươi còn có cái gì không khác phải cứu của ta nguyên nhân đâu?" Có thể như vậy phấn đấu quên mình cứu hắn, hẳn là không chỉ là vì này

Nguyên nhân đi.

Khúc Minh Quỳ nghĩ nghĩ, phi thường sát phong cảnh lắc đầu, "Không có!"

An mộ "..." Được rồi, hắn thề về sau nhất định phải làm cho nàng có khác lý do, điều này cũng rất đả kích của hắn lòng tự tin .

"A di đâu" vì không có gì cả nhìn đến nàng đâu, nàng đều tỉnh còn không có đến xem nàng, Khúc Minh Quỳ trong lòng có chút ủy khuất ! Nàng tỉnh lại muốn nhất nhìn đến chính là a di , đáng tiếc a di lại không ở.

"Nàng đi cho ngươi nấu canh uống lên!" An mộ có chút mặt đỏ , hắn có thể nói ở hắn tỉnh lại nói cho lão mẹ tiền căn hậu quả sau, lão mẹ phi thường bưu hãn đem hắn béo đánh một trận sau liền tình yêu tràn đầy đi chuẩn bị cho nàng dinh dưỡng đồ ăn sao quả tuyệt đối không thể a!

"Nga!" Được đến đáp án Khúc Minh Quỳ phi thường vừa lòng nằm xuống đến chờ a di vội tới bản thân đưa ăn , cũng không quan tâm an mộ .

An mộ "..." Hắn thề hắn tuyệt đối sẽ làm nàng biết bản thân hảo , hoàn toàn cũng chưa đem bản thân để vào mắt a! Thật sự là rất sỉ nhục , hắn nhất định phải làm cho nàng minh bạch, trừ bỏ mẹ ngoại, hắn chính là đối nàng tốt nhất một người.

Ở bệnh viện đợi hai ngày, chờ bác sĩ phi thường minh xác nói bọn họ đã không có chuyện , an mẹ mới phóng tâm đem hai người mang về nhà. Về phần Khúc Minh Quỳ tự nhiên là nghênh đón anh hùng bàn đãi ngộ, đối đãi an mộ tựa như đối đãi địch quốc tù binh giống nhau, không có hỏi han ân cần an ủi

Hắn bị thương tâm linh còn chưa tính, còn đối hắn hàn một trương mặt, nhường an mộ trong lòng rất cảm giác khó chịu . Tuy rằng hắn cũng biết tự bản thân thứ phạm vào thật sai lầm lớn, nhưng là hắn cũng là bị rất lớn kinh hách a, thế nào cũng không an ủi an ủi hắn đâu

"Mẹ, làm sao ngươi liền đối ta đây sao tàn nhẫn a!" Hắn nói như thế nào đều là bị thương, như vậy đối đãi hắn có phải hay không không tốt lắm a! Bản thân trước mặt chỉ có một chén cháo, Khúc Minh Quỳ trước mặt cũng là đủ loại hảo ăn , an mộ trong lòng bất bình hành .

"Hừ, tàn nhẫn, làm sao ngươi không ngẫm lại nếu lần này không có tiểu quỳ cứu của ngươi nói, ngươi đối chúng ta nhiều tàn nhẫn a!" Ở tiếp đến điện thoại thời điểm, nàng chỉ cảm thấy thiên toàn địa chuyển, cảm giác thế giới đều nhanh sụp giống nhau, cũng may kết quả còn không tính hư, bằng không nàng thật sự không biết

Nên làm cái gì bây giờ . Chính là hiện tại nhất nhớ tới trong lòng vẫn là từng đợt nghĩ mà sợ, nếu không cho tiểu tử này một chút giáo huấn, nàng làm sao có thể nhịn được hạ cái này khí đâu.

An mộ cũng không nói chuyện , hắn không phải không minh bạch mẫu thân lần này nhận đến kinh hách, cũng biết lần này là bản thân làm sai lầm rồi, bởi vậy thành thành thật thật ăn nhẹ cháo trắng, cũng không hé răng .

"Tiểu quỳ a, lần này thật sự muốn cám ơn ngươi , muốn là không có của ngươi nói, a di thật sự không biết muốn làm thế nào mới tốt!" An mẹ vuốt Khúc Minh Quỳ đầu, từ ái xem nàng, "Ngươi nguyện ý làm của ta nữ nhi sao?"

"A "

"A!"

Hai người phản ứng đều rất bất ngờ, nhưng là cuối cùng Khúc Minh Quỳ vẫn là nhận an mẹ làm mẹ nuôi, bởi vì nàng từ nhỏ có thể nói chính là an mẹ mang đại , hiện tại khúc gia nhân cũng đồng ý bái kết nghĩa sự tình, nàng lại vì sao muốn phản đối đâu, nàng ngược lại cảm thấy thật cao hứng, có thể

Kêu a di mẹ nuôi.

Thời gian rất nhanh sẽ trôi qua, Khúc Minh Quỳ cùng an mộ cùng nhau lên cao trung, cùng nhau khảo đại học, hiện tại cũng là đồng nhất cái đại học học sinh, cơ hồ có thể nói là như hình với bóng . Thời gian có thể thay đổi rất nhiều này nọ, có thể cho một cái nghịch ngợm bé trai biến thành ánh mặt trời suất khí

Lớn nhỏ hỏa, cũng có thể cho lãnh tình tiểu cô nương biến thành dịu dàng xinh đẹp đại nữ hài, càng trọng yếu hơn là, có thể thay đổi một người tâm.

Làm Khúc Minh Quỳ ôm sách vở lúc đi ra, vừa vặn nhìn đến một cái nữ hài chính một mặt thẹn thùng cầm trong tay đưa cho an mộ, còn tại nói xong cái gì, thấy thế Khúc Minh Quỳ không khỏi cảm thán, "Thật tốt một đóa hoa tươi a, liền như vậy cắm ở phân trâu lí !" Hiển nhiên ở của nàng tiềm

Trong ý thức cảm thấy an mộ chính là cái kia phân trâu, cũng may người khác không biết của nàng ý tưởng, bằng không không biết bao nhiêu nữ hài tử khóc hô muốn cắm ở trên bãi phân trâu đâu.

Đợi đến nàng đi vào thời điểm, chợt nghe đến phi thường đáng đánh đòn thanh âm đang nói , "Cám ơn ngươi thư tình, bất quá ta đã có người trong lòng !"

Khúc Minh Quỳ nhíu mày, hắn có người trong lòng sao? Thế nào nàng đều không biết đâu?

"Thật vậy chăng nhưng là ta cho tới bây giờ đều không có nghe nói qua có như vậy một người a, ngươi có phải không phải vì cự tuyệt ta mà cố ý hư cấu ra như vậy một người đâu? Nếu không, liền nói với ta nàng là ai a!" Thổ lộ muội tử hiển nhiên chỉ số thông minh còn rất cao , không dễ dàng như vậy đã bị

Chập chờn đi qua.

"Thật sự a! Chính là ta không muốn để cho đại gia biết nàng là ai mà thôi, ta chỉ muốn cho nàng hảo hảo làm nàng thích sự tình, không bị quấy rầy!" An mộ nói mối tình thắm thiết, ánh mắt nhìn đến Khúc Minh Quỳ , còn cố ý phao cái mị nhãn cho nàng, chọc nàng một trận ác hàn, quả nhiên

Tin lời nói của hắn mới có quỷ a.

"... Ta còn là không tin, trừ phi ngươi nói với ta nàng là ai, bằng không ta sẽ không buông tha cho !" Ý chí chiến đấu sục sôi muội tử ném những lời này sau, ngẩng đầu ưỡn ngực tiêu sái , đi lên còn đối Khúc Minh Quỳ cười cười, ai bảo toàn giáo nhân đều biết đến, Khúc Minh Quỳ là an mộ

Muội muội đâu, thông thường nữ sinh đương nhiên sẽ không cùng nàng ở chung quá xấu, chỉ có thể nói là an mộ mị lực quá lớn. Không phải là không có nhân hoài nghi an mộ nói cái kia nữ sinh là Khúc Minh Quỳ, nhưng là tất cả mọi người cảm thấy đây là không quá khả năng , bởi vì bọn họ ở chung rất chói lọi , tuyệt

Đối không có khả năng như là giữa người yêu ở chung, huống hồ theo cùng bọn họ quen biết người ta nói, bọn họ từ nhỏ liền ở cùng nhau ở, tựa như huynh muội giống nhau, ngươi sẽ đối chính mình muội muội có ý kiến gì sao cho nên tuyệt đại bộ phận mọi người bài trừ này ý tưởng, cho nên, bái hắn ban tặng, toàn

So với hắn có ý tứ nữ sinh đều sẽ như có như không cùng Khúc Minh Quỳ bộ gần như, hi vọng có thể được đến của nàng một điểm duy trì trợ giúp!

"Ngươi lại ở hát hoa ngắt cỏ , thật không rõ nhân gia coi trọng ngươi cái gì " trừ bỏ một trương mặt có thể xem lời nói, còn có cái gì là có thể xem , cũng không biết nhân gia thích hắn cái gì.

"Thế nào, ngươi lại ghen !" An mộ cười cười đáp thượng Khúc Minh Quỳ bả vai, một đạo đi về nhà, thủ lại bị Khúc Minh Quỳ không kiên nhẫn lỗ mãng đến, "Ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ ghen sao" thật sự là suy nghĩ nhiều quá hắn!

"Có khả năng a, làm sao lại không có khả năng , ta đây sao xuất sắc một người, cái nào nữ hài tử không thích a "

"Thiết, thiên hạ là rất lớn , luôn có nhất khoản nữ sinh không thích của ngươi, thiếu đắc ý !"

"Hừ hừ, vậy ngươi thích ta sao" an mộ làm cợt nhả trạng, trong lòng lại nhắc đến nghiêm cẩn chờ của nàng trả lời.

"Ngoan, trở về gột rửa ngủ thời điểm lại nằm mơ!"

"Hừ" hắn chỉ biết hội là như thế này, vì sao nàng liền một điểm đều không thích bản thân, cũng không cảm giác được bản thân đối tâm ý của nàng đâu. Đúng vậy, không biết cái gì thời điểm khởi, hắn chỉ biết tâm ý của bản thân , hắn thích này làm bạn bản thân cùng nhau lớn lên nữ hài, phi

Thường, phi thường thích...

"Chúng ta đi thôi!" Khúc Minh Quỳ cười, ở hắn nhìn không thấy góc trên mặt tươi cười liền phai nhạt xuống dưới, tình yêu a, ai có thể nói nàng không thích hắn đâu, từ nhỏ đến lớn đều là hắn ở cùng bản thân, nàng cũng căn bản không có biện pháp nhận một cái đứng ở bên mình nam

Nhân. Chính là, nàng căn bản là không dám bước ra kia một bước, nàng luôn luôn không có cách nào quên cái kia ở đáy nước bản thân, sau này vô số lần thí nghiệm tự nói với mình, nàng không là cái bình thường nhân, cho nên nàng làm sao dám ở nguyên nhân không rõ dưới tình huống mặt đối với bản thân cảm tình, đôi này : chuyện này đối với an

Gia khúc gia đều không có chỗ tốt gì .

"Mẹ, chúng ta đã trở lại!" Khúc Minh Quỳ vào cửa thời điểm nhìn đến chính ngồi trên sofa nữ hài tử liền ngây ngẩn cả người, vì vậy này nữ hài tử thật sự là thật đẹp , nàng cho tới bây giờ cũng chưa từng thấy so nàng nhiều hấp dẫn nữ hài tử, càng làm cho nàng bất an là, an cư đối nàng

Thái độ thật sự là thật tốt quá, quá nhiệt tình , tuy rằng không nên nghĩ như vậy, nhưng nàng xác thực quả thật thực cảm thấy bản thân ở đố kị !

"Tiểu quỳ, an mộ mau tới, mẹ cho ngươi giới thiệu một chút, đây là thường hoan, ngươi có thể kêu nàng hoan hoan, là ngươi an ba ba bạn tốt nữ nhi!" An mẹ phi thường nhiệt tình lôi kéo Khúc Minh Quỳ ngồi xuống, nàng luôn luôn đều phi thường thích nữ hài tử, hiện tại có hai cái như vậy

Bổng đứa nhỏ, nàng cao hứng hỏng rồi.

"Ách, nhĩ hảo, ta là Khúc Minh Quỳ!"

"Nhĩ hảo, ta là thường hoan, ngươi có thể bảo ta hoan hoan!" Thường hoan dịu dàng cười, hướng Khúc Minh Quỳ vươn một bàn tay, ý bảo nàng bắt tay.

Xem trước mặt mảnh khảnh một bàn tay, Khúc Minh Quỳ hiếm thấy có chút thất thần , bất quá rất nhanh nàng liền khôi phục lại , nắm giữ kia chỉ non mềm thủ, mỉm cười vuốt cằm, chỉ cảm thấy có chút cái gì vậy không giống với .

Nàng đã không nhớ rõ kế tiếp chuyện đã xảy ra, chỉ biết là bọn họ đều thật thích thường hoan, ngay cả luôn luôn đối nữ hài tử thật có lệ an mộ đối nàng cũng thập phần nhiệt tình nghiêm cẩn. Nhất cả đêm đều ở chung phi thường cao hứng, cuối cùng, thậm chí nhường thường hoan ở cùng nhau xuống dưới, bởi vì nàng

Cha mẹ ở nước ngoài, an mẹ cảm thấy nhường một nữ hài tử bản thân trụ ở bên ngoài rất nguy hiểm , còn không bằng ở tại an cư, còn có thể chiếu cố đến nàng. Tất cả mọi người rất hài lòng kết quả này, chỉ có Khúc Minh Quỳ không vừa lòng, nàng không thích thường hoan trọ xuống đến, không thích hết thảy đều thay đổi

, nàng biết kế tiếp khẳng định hội thay đổi chút làm cho nàng phi thường không muốn thay đổi biến sự tình, nhưng là, nàng cũng không có thể mở miệng cự tuyệt, xét đến cùng, nàng cũng không phải an cư nhân, nàng lần đầu như vậy rõ ràng ý thức được chuyện này!

"Tiểu quỳ, ngươi nói mẹ nuôi tác hợp hoan hoan cùng an mộ thế nào? Bọn họ hai người quả thực là kim đồng ngọc nữ, không thể lại xứng !"

"Mẹ nuôi, ngươi muốn cho an mộ cùng thường hoan ở cùng nhau sao?"

"Đúng vậy, ngươi xem an mộ cùng thường hoan hiện tại đều là độc thân, hai người ở cùng nhau không là vừa vặn sao hơn nữa hai người hiện tại cũng rất trẻ trung, chờ đàm vài năm luyến ái, lại kết hôn không là vừa khéo sao, ta liền chờ ôm tôn tử là được rồi!" Nhắc tới việc này, an mẹ mắt

Tinh đều ở phiếm quang, hiển nhiên là thập phần cao hứng.

Khúc Minh Quỳ buồn bã nhược thất, "Hảo, là tốt lắm a!" Như lại nhắc đến bọn họ quả thật là phi thường xứng, cũng thật thích hợp, nhưng là vì sao nàng liền như vậy khổ sở đâu?

"Ngươi cũng cảm thấy rất tuyệt đi, ngươi cùng an mộ cùng tiến lên học, cần phải hỗ trợ cùng nhau tác hợp nga, như vậy là có thể nhanh hơn tiến độ !" Tưởng tượng thấy về sau tốt đẹp cuộc sống, an mẹ một mặt mộng ảo đi ra ngoài chuẩn bị cho mọi người món điểm tâm ngọt .

Xem ngoài cửa sổ lại viên lại đại ánh trăng, Khúc Minh Quỳ trong lòng lần đầu tiên bắt đầu chán ghét khởi ánh trăng đi lên, "Vì sao muốn xuất hiện vì sao muốn thay đổi điệu này bình tĩnh cuộc sống" nàng không biết vì sao, luôn có một loại trực giác, phảng phất đã có thể đoán được về sau đại khái

Tình huống, nhưng là lại không là nàng thích xem gặp hình ảnh. Dưới ánh trăng Khúc Minh Quỳ trên người phiếm một tia sáng rọi, giống như bị ánh trăng vây quanh ở bàn, theo nhàn nhạt màu bạc dần dần biến hồng... Nàng giương mắt xem giắt cho trời cao ánh trăng, mặt không biểu cảm, "Ta không thích ngươi!

Một điểm đều không thích..."

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: lần đầu tiên viết Khúc Minh Quỳ phiên ngoại thời điểm giống như không là một mình liệt làm một chương, cho nên các ngươi xem mục lục thời điểm khả năng liền không làm gì hảo tìm, nhưng là khẳng định là có thượng thiên . Lại nhắc đến các ngươi đến cùng có thích hay không của ta tác phẩm đâu, hảo muốn biết cấp bản thân một cái khẳng định a!

, tình không biết sở khởi

Chương 49 tình không biết sở khởi

Thốn Tâm lôi kéo Hoa Miêu Trúc đến trong thành, tùy tiện tuyển gia điếm liền đi vào ăn."Tiểu nhị, đến bát mùa xuân mặt, Miêu Trúc, ngươi muốn ăn mặt còn là cái gì "

"Ta đều có thể !" Yêu quái cũng không coi trọng khẩu thực chi dục, ăn cái gì đổ cũng không xong.

"Kia theo ta giống nhau đi, tiểu nhị, đến hai chén mùa xuân mặt!"

"Tốt!" Phi thường ánh mặt trời sang sảng một nữ hài tử đáp lời, đem cái bàn lau sạch sẽ, liền chuẩn bị cấp Thốn Tâm các nàng mặt trên .

"Tiểu nhị không đều là nam sao làm sao có thể có nữ hài tử làm tiểu nhị đâu?" Thốn Tâm kỳ quái , trừ bỏ ở phía sau thế, nàng còn chưa thấy qua nhà ai điếm hội thỉnh nữ hài tử làm tiểu nhị .

"Chủ nhân, ngươi đang nói cái gì a" lần đầu lớn như vậy a a xuất hiện tại đại gia trước mặt, Hoa Miêu Trúc hiển nhiên tương đối khẩn trương, luôn hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây , cũng chưa rất nghe rõ ràng Thốn Tâm ở nói cái gì đó.

"Không có việc gì, nhanh chút ăn mỳ đi!" Bản thân rối rắm này đó làm chi, có lẽ nhân gia là cuộc sống khó khăn mới không thể không ở trong tiệm công tác , Thốn Tâm cười cười, không lại chú ý này đó, chờ mặt lên đây liền chuyên tâm ăn khởi mặt đến.

"Nga, hảo!" Tuy rằng không đói lắm, nhưng nhìn Thốn Tâm ăn thơm như vậy, cũng nhường Hoa Miêu Trúc có vài phần khẩu vị.

Có lẽ là bởi vì cả một ngày cũng chưa thế nào ăn cái gì, hơn nữa thân thể của chính mình không có pháp lực chống đỡ yếu nhược, nàng luôn cảm thấy đặc biệt đói, không vài phút một chén mặt liền ăn xong rồi. Hoa Miêu Trúc xem trợn mắt há hốc mồm, chủ nhân có như vậy đói sao

"Chủ nhân, ngươi còn đói sao, muốn hay không lại kêu một chén a?"

"Tốt, ta cảm thấy ta còn chưa ăn no đâu!" Thốn Tâm phi thường quyết đoán đưa tới tiểu nhị, "Tiểu nhị, lại đến một chén!"

"Hảo a!" Kia nữ nhân viên cửa hàng cũng không giật mình Thốn Tâm một nữ nhân có thể ăn nhiều như vậy, bởi vì chính nàng ăn càng nhiều, phi thường tốc độ đem Thốn Tâm kêu mặt lại bưng lên , "Thỉnh chậm dùng!"

"Tốt" Thốn Tâm khẩn cấp liền bắt đầu ăn đứng lên, đãi lại giương mắt nhìn đến vừa mới vào điếm lí một người thời điểm, sợ tới mức đem trong miệng mặt đều nhổ ra , bất chấp lại ăn, lôi kéo Hoa Miêu Trúc ném bạc liền đi cửa sau chạy.

Một đường chạy đến nghiêng ngả chao đảo , không biết đụng phải bao nhiêu nhân, nhưng là Thốn Tâm cũng không kịp dừng lại cùng bọn họ một đám xin lỗi , mà là liều mạng chạy.

"Chủ nhân, êm đẹp chúng ta chạy cái gì nha ngươi không ăn mặt "

"Còn ăn cái gì ăn a, lại không chạy đợi lát nữa mệnh đều không có !" Ai nha, thật chết người, thế nào ở bản thân không có pháp lực thời điểm liền cố tình gặp gỡ hắn đâu!

"Vì sao a? Có câu sĩ muốn truy chúng ta sao?"

"Không là đạo sĩ, là một cái theo ta từng có chương xà yêu, nếu nó nhìn đến chúng ta lời nói, khẳng định sẽ không bỏ qua cho chúng ta, cho nên muốn chạy nhanh chạy !" Lôi kéo Hoa Miêu Trúc chạy đến yên lặng địa phương, nếu đã xảy ra sự tình gì, ít nhất cũng sẽ không liên lụy vô tội dân chúng

. Thốn Tâm chạy bước chân đột nhiên liền ngừng lại, bởi vì của nàng trước mặt đang đứng một người, phe phẩy quạt xếp, dương dương tự đắc xem nàng.

"Ta thật cao hứng ngươi có loại này tự giác, đáng tiếc a! Lại chạy cũng trốn bất quá của ta năm ngón tay sơn !" Đến nhân đúng là lúc trước thiết kế đuổi giết Thốn Tâm đại mãng xà Hắc Diệu, lúc này hắn hoàn toàn không giống như là cái yêu quái, ngược lại giống cái thế gia công tử bàn, dáng vẻ đường đường.

"Ta đến cùng là làm cái gì cho ngươi như vậy chấp nhất, nhất định phải chống đối ta không thể" nói đến này, Thốn Tâm thật sự không rõ , tuy rằng nói nàng quả thật phá hư quá hắn sự tình, nhưng là không đến mức muốn nhường hắn như vậy nhìn chằm chằm bản thân không tha đi.

"Này chính là ta chính mình sự tình , tóm lại lần này ta xem ngươi còn có thể hướng trốn chỗ nào!" Nói xong vung tay lên, mấy chục điều xà liền xoát xoát theo tay áo bay ra đến, vây quanh các nàng tê tê hộc tín tử.

"Miêu Trúc, đợi lát nữa đánh không lại bỏ chạy biết không, đi tìm Dương Tiển!" Không nghĩ tới bản thân vậy mà vẫn là cần Dương Tiển hỗ trợ, không có chính hắn ngay cả an toàn cũng không có thể cam đoan , buồn cười nàng còn tưởng cùng hắn bảo trì khoảng cách, chẳng lẽ liền là như thế này bảo trì khoảng cách sao thật sự là chán ghét

Như vậy bất lực bản thân!

"Là!" Trong lòng biết bản thân là đánh không lại địch nhân , Hoa Miêu Trúc thật thông minh minh bạch Thốn Tâm ý tứ, không có chít chít méo mó nói không đi, đối với các nàng mà nói, trước mắt cũng liền Dương Tiển có thể cứu các nàng .

"Muốn tìm cứu binh, không cần suy nghĩ, lần này ta sẽ không cho ngươi cơ hội này ." Hắc Diệu một trận cười lạnh, vung tay lên, nguyên bản chính là vây quanh các nàng xà lập tức khởi xướng tiến công, Hoa Miêu Trúc biến ra một phen kiếm trực tiếp ném cho Thốn Tâm, nàng tuy rằng không có pháp lực, nhưng là

Võ công vẫn là ở , đối phó xà vẫn là miễn cưỡng có thể . Không một lát sau, hai người không giữ quy tắc lực đem xà đều chém hết.

"Không đơn giản như vậy đâu!" Vô tâm tình cùng các nàng chậm rãi ma Hắc Diệu cây quạt vừa thu lại, hóa thủ vì chưởng, khi thân mà lên, của hắn tốc độ quá nhanh, Thốn Tâm căn bản tránh né không kịp, Hoa Miêu Trúc thấy thế vội vàng che ở Thốn Tâm phía trước, sinh sôi thay nàng đã trúng này một chưởng. Xem Thốn Tâm lo lắng

Không thôi, "Miêu Trúc, ngươi không sao chứ!"

Hoa Miêu Trúc chà lau điệu bên miệng tràn ra vết máu, "Không có việc gì, chủ nhân ngươi không cần lo lắng !"

"Chờ một chút, ngươi muốn bắt nhân là ta, không bằng thả nàng, ta đi theo ngươi!" Dù sao hai người cũng chạy không thoát , cần gì phải liên lụy Miêu Trúc đâu, Thốn Tâm che ở Hoa Miêu Trúc phía trước.

"Chủ nhân, không được !" Hoa Miêu Trúc vội vàng cự tuyệt, này yêu quái rõ ràng đối với các nàng không hữu hảo ý, nếu chủ nhân cùng hắn đi lời nói, khẳng định có sinh mệnh nguy hiểm .

"Câm miệng, không có hỏi ngươi!" Thốn Tâm trừng mắt Hoa Miêu Trúc, nhìn chằm chằm vào Hắc Diệu, "Thế nào, có thể đáp ứng sao?"

"Ha ha, ngươi thật thức thời, cũng thế, dù sao mục tiêu của ta là ngươi, cái kia con mèo nhỏ yêu thế nào ta cũng không thèm để ý, chúng ta đây bước đi đi!" Có chút ngoài ý muốn vì sao Thốn Tâm đều không ra tay liền nhận thua , nhưng là hắn cũng không sợ nàng đùa giỡn trá, kéo qua cổ tay nàng, hóa thành một trận

Khói đen biến mất không thấy .

"Làm sao bây giờ làm sao bây giờ? Đúng rồi, đi tìm Dương Tiển cứu chủ nhân!" Nghĩ cứu người đại sự, Hoa Miêu Trúc cũng bất chấp bản thân bị thương, kéo bị thương thân thể phải đi tìm Dương Tiển.

Bị Hắc Diệu mang theo, bất quá một lát thời gian liền đến của hắn địa bàn, Hắc Diệu chút không có thương hương tiếc ngọc trong lòng, trực tiếp đem Thốn Tâm vứt trên mặt đất, cũng không quản khác, bản thân thư thư phục phục nằm ở phía trên trên đi-văng, nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi.

Bị trở thành bao cát nơi nơi ném Thốn Tâm, "..." Quên đi, so với hắn không biết cái gì thời điểm đầu động kinh, vẫn là đem bản thân liền như vậy ném xuống đất tốt lắm, tỉnh hắn lại muốn ra sự tình gì đến ép buộc bản thân!

Thời gian một điểm một điểm quá khứ, Hắc Diệu giống như quên Thốn Tâm tồn tại bàn, liền như vậy yên tĩnh nằm, Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn hắn, nghĩ nghĩ vẫn là bản thân điều chỉnh tư thế nằm ở một bên phủ kín cỏ khô trên đất, có một ít còn hơn không thôi, dù sao hắn hiện tại cũng không để ý bản thân,

Hay là muốn đối bản thân tốt chút mới được.

"Ngươi nhưng là thoải mái, bị nắm cũng không thấy ngươi lo lắng!" Cho dù không trợn mắt, Hắc Diệu cũng biết Thốn Tâm làm động tác nhỏ, chính là không nghĩ tới nàng như vậy lớn mật, ở bản thân trên địa bàn còn dám khiêu khích bản thân.

"Ta lo lắng a, ta đương nhiên lo lắng ! Nhưng là ta lo lắng hữu dụng sao chẳng lẽ ta biểu hiện thật thất kinh ngươi sẽ thả ta sao? Ngươi sẽ không, cho nên ta lo lắng cũng vô dụng a, còn không bằng hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi!" Cái nào bị trói con tin khóc vài tiếng có thể được cứu trợ ,

Nếu thực sự, kia nàng thật là bội phục nàng . Ít nhất nàng cảm thấy loại này may mắn khẳng định là không sẽ phát sinh ở trên người nàng .

"Tam công chúa quả nhiên có can đảm!" Hắc Diệu mỉm cười, mang theo một tia thưởng thức, dù có hứng thú hỏi, "Không bằng Tam công chúa gả cho ta như thế nào?"

Thốn Tâm "... Ha" nàng có phải không phải đầu óc nghe lầm , nàng thế nào giống như nghe được cái gì bất khả tư nghị đông đông.

"Ngươi không có nghe sai, ta quả thật là nói như vậy, ngươi đã hiện tại cũng là độc thân, gả cho cho ta Hắc Diệu có cái gì không được đâu" ít nhất hắn xem nàng vẫn là thật thuận mắt , cũng không ghét bỏ nàng gả hơn người!

"Ngươi đây là, thích ta sao" Thốn Tâm không tự chủ được liền hỏi ra miệng.

"Ta chỉ là cảm thấy ngươi còn không tính chán ghét, xem coi như thuận mắt thôi! Thế nào, lo lắng rõ ràng sao?"

"Cho nên ngươi sở dĩ như vậy kiên trì không ngừng phải muốn tìm ta, là muốn làm cho ta với ngươi thành thân sao" Thốn Tâm như là học lại cơ giống nhau lặp lại hỏi này nghi hoặc bản thân thật lâu vấn đề.

"Muốn ta nói bao nhiêu lần, ta không là cố ý đi theo của ngươi! Chính là vừa đúng gặp, cảm thấy ngươi cũng không tính chán ghét, miễn cưỡng có thể làm lão bà của ta! Ngươi nghe minh bạch không có?" Hắn cũng không có đuổi theo nàng không tha.

"Nga, ta hiểu được, bất quá ta không tính toán gả cho ngươi a!" Thốn Tâm yên lặng cự tuyệt , không nói đến nàng hiện tại căn bản không có lập gia đình tâm tư, bị ở hai mươi mốt thế kỷ cuộc sống kia hai mươi mấy năm ảnh hưởng, nàng thật sự rất khó đi nhận một con rắn a! Chỉ cần nhất tưởng

Đến bên người nhân là một con rắn yêu, nàng liền áp chế không được đầy người nổi da gà a. Nàng hiện tại đặc biệt có thể lý giải hứa tiên nhìn đến bạch tố trinh chân thân khi cảm thụ , loại này cảm thụ người phi thường có khả năng cập a!

"Vì sao? Chẳng lẽ là bởi vì Dương Tiển, nhưng là hắn đều đã đem ngươi hưu bỏ qua, ngươi còn đối hắn nhớ mãi không quên sao?" Hắc Diệu nghe được Thốn Tâm cự tuyệt, trực giác nghĩ đến là vì Dương Tiển Thốn Tâm mới sẽ cự tuyệt bản thân.

Thốn Tâm "..." Không thể không nói đang nhớ tới cho nên trí nhớ Thốn Tâm căn bản không có biện pháp phủ nhận, Dương Tiển quả thật là bản thân trong lòng không thể đụng chạm đau xót, nàng bởi vì Dương Tiển không thể nhận người khác, lại cũng không thể giống trước kia giống nhau tùy tiện theo đuổi Dương Tiển, nàng đã

Không có lúc trước vì yêu dũng cảm tiến tới chấp nhất.

Hắc Diệu hừ lạnh, "Dương Tiển có cái gì hảo, đáng giá ngươi như vậy nhớ thương hắn!" Hắn tuyệt đối không phải là bởi vì ghen tị, chính là đặc biệt không quen nhìn Thốn Tâm nhớ tới Dương Tiển khi biểu cảm, xem chướng mắt cực kỳ!

Thốn Tâm thở dài, "Tình không biết sở khởi, nhất hướng mà thâm!"

Hắc Diệu "..." Hắn không có nghe biết Thốn Tâm nói là có ý tứ gì.

Thốn Tâm thấy thế trong lòng mỉm cười, trên mặt vẫn là ra vẻ cao thâm bộ dáng, "Nói ngươi cũng không hiểu, vẫn là đừng đã biết!"

"Hừ! Cho ngươi cả đêm thời gian lại lo lắng rõ ràng!" Nhận thấy được Thốn Tâm đối bản thân vấn đề lảng tránh, Hắc Diệu vạn phần khó chịu nằm hồi sạp thượng, cũng không lại quan tâm Thốn Tâm .

Thốn Tâm "..." Liền ngươi này tình thương còn tưởng truy nữ hài tử, đừng nghĩ ! Muốn kết hôn nàng cũng không đúng nàng tốt chút, vậy mà cứ như vậy làm cho nàng nằm trên mặt đất, tình thương thấp thật đáng thương. Phao đi Dương Tiển cá nhân nguyên nhân, nàng cũng không có khả năng gả cho như vậy không tình thương nhân , huống chi hắn

Còn không phải nhân, tệ hơn, quả tuyệt đối không thể gả a!

, gặp nạn

Chương 50 gặp nạn

Một đêm trôi qua, chờ Thốn Tâm mở to mắt thời điểm liền nhìn đến trước mặt một trương phóng đại mặt, nhất thời dọa nàng nhảy dựng, "Ngươi làm chi sáng tinh mơ liền dọa người a "

"Hừ, ta chỉ là chưa thấy qua giống như ngươi ngủ ngủ như vậy xấu nhân, cho nên nhìn xem mà thôi!"

Thốn Tâm "..." Được rồi, nàng hiện tại là nhược thế nhất phương, sẽ không cùng hắn so đo , xấu cái gì nàng coi như không nghe thấy, cho dù là đang làm thảo thượng lăn một buổi tối, nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm cũng là thỏa thỏa mỹ nữ.

"Thế nào một buổi tối thời gian đã qua , ngươi lo lắng tốt lắm sao?"

"Ân, lo lắng tốt lắm, bất quá ta còn là không đáp ứng!"

Hắc Diệu hừ lạnh, không lưu tình chút nào nắm nâng lên Thốn Tâm cằm, ngữ khí khinh thường mà lạnh lùng, "Ngươi tựa hồ quên , ngươi hiện tại là ở trên địa bàn của ta, không là ở ngươi Tây Hải long cung, có thể tùy ý ngươi nói không. Vốn ta còn chính là tùy tiện nói nói mà thôi, ngươi đã này

Sao không đồng ý, ta liền cố tình muốn kết hôn ngươi không thể!"

"Ta liền là không đồng ý ngươi có năng lực thế nào" Thốn Tâm trừng mắt hắn, nàng không đồng ý làm việc, lại bức nàng cũng là giống nhau.

"Ngươi tựa hồ phi thường chán ghét xà a, là thuần túy không thích chúng ta đâu, cũng là ngươi sợ rắn đâu" Hắc Diệu không có hảo ý xem nàng, "Vấn đề này không bằng chúng ta trở lại tộc lí lại thí nghiệm một chút thế nào?"

Thốn Tâm sắc mặt trắng nhợt, nàng hiện tại nhưng là không có gì pháp lực a, chạy cũng chạy không được, đến xà tụ tập hội là cái gì quang cảnh nàng đã có thể dự tính đến.

"Xem ra là người sau khả năng tính chiếm đa số đâu, ta hiện tại thật sự là khẩn cấp tưởng muốn nhìn ngươi thất kinh biểu cảm ." Hắc Diệu ác liệt cười, một trận khói đen qua đi, bọn họ đã đến của hắn đại bản doanh.

Thốn Tâm ổn hạ thân thể, không khỏi đánh giá tuần sau vây hoàn cảnh, một trận nổi da gà liền toát ra đến đây. Chỉ thấy không đếm được nhan sắc khác nhau lớn nhỏ bất đồng xà chiếm cứ ở các góc, hoặc là đem thân thể toàn bộ quấn quanh , thường thường hộc tín tử, về phía trước di động.

Chỉ nhìn liếc mắt một cái Thốn Tâm liền nhịn không được tưởng ói ra, thấy một con rắn hoàn hảo, thấy ngàn vạn điều xà cảnh tượng hiển nhiên có thể trở thành một người ác mộng.

"Đại vương, làm sao ngươi mang theo cái phàm nhân đến đây, là cho chúng ta ăn sao" gặp Hắc Diệu mang theo cái nữ nhân tới, một cái đại mãng xà nhịn không được biến thành người hình hỏi.

"Không là! Nàng sẽ là bổn vương lão bà, bất quá bây giờ còn là muốn cho nàng một cái suốt đời khó quên giáo huấn! Các ngươi chỉ cần không đối thân thể của nàng tạo thành cái gì thương hại là đến nơi, cũng không cần cắn nàng, còn lại các ngươi bản thân xem!" Hắn cũng không chỉ mang quá một người đến chính mình

Đại bản doanh, mỗi lần kết quả đều làm cho hắn phi thường vừa lòng, hắn tin tưởng lần này cũng không ngoại lệ.

"Là, đại vương!" Nghe được Hắc Diệu hạ mệnh lệnh, sở hữu xà đều chậm rãi về phía trước di động, Thốn Tâm nhịn không được đã nghĩ hướng ra phía ngoài chạy, ai chỉ Hắc Diệu một cái vẫy tay, nàng cả người đều định ở tại chỗ không thể động đậy , "Muốn chạy, không có khả năng!" Hắn liền không tin như vậy nàng còn

Hội không nghe bản thân lời nói.

Thốn Tâm thật nỗ lực muốn giãy dụa mở ra, lại bất lực, lúc này đã có xà đến của nàng trước mặt, nàng có thể cảm giác được đã có xà ở quấn quít lấy của nàng cẳng chân, một cái một cái theo lan tràn đi lên, đem thân thể của nàng quấn quanh gắt gao , một tia không ra. Cảm nhận được

Thân thể truyền đến niêm trù cùng bị gắt gao quấn quanh cảm giác, Thốn Tâm một trương mắt còn có thể nhìn đến một cái vĩ đại mãng xà chính diện đối với mặt nàng, đối nàng hộc tín tử...

Lúc này bởi vì không biết nên đi nơi nào tìm Dương Tiển Hoa Miêu Trúc vẻn vẹn tìm cả đêm mới ở bình minh thời điểm thấy được đi ra ngoài tìm các nàng Dương Tiển, vội vàng chạy vội đi qua.

"Hoa Miêu Trúc, làm sao ngươi ở trong này, Thốn Tâm đâu" nhìn đến Hoa Miêu Trúc chật vật bộ dáng, lại không thấy Thốn Tâm thân ảnh, Dương Tiển trong lòng dâng lên một trận bất an.

"Chủ nhân bị một cái xà yêu bắt đi , ngươi nhanh chút đi cứu nàng đi!"

"Hảo, ta đã biết, ta lập tức phải đi tìm Hao Thiên Khuyển tra Thốn Tâm hiện tại vị trí! Ngươi liền ở trong này chờ xem." Vừa nghe Hoa Miêu Trúc nói như vậy, Dương Tiển theo bản năng liền cảm thấy này xà yêu khẳng định chính là phía trước lại nhiều lần tính kế Thốn Tâm cái kia, nghĩ đến Thốn Tâm đã

Biến mất nhất cả đêm , trong lòng không khỏi càng thêm sốt ruột, khả cố tình bản thân lại nhường Hao Thiên Khuyển đãi ở tam muội nơi đó , đành phải đi trước tam muội kia tìm Hao Thiên Khuyển, lại đi tìm Thốn Tâm , dù sao tìm người Hao Thiên Khuyển tương đối ở hành, nếu là thay đổi bản thân một cái vẻ tìm lung tung, ngược lại càng thêm

Chậm trễ thời gian.

"Là!" Sự tình khẩn cấp, Hoa Miêu Trúc cũng không hỏi nhiều, chính là vâng theo Dương Tiển lời nói, ở tại chỗ chờ bọn hắn.

Bởi vì trong lòng có việc gấp, Dương Tiển đi tốc độ so với phía trước đi Hoa Sơn tốc độ có thể nói là một cái thiên một chỗ, bất quá một khắc chung thời gian liền vội vã chạy tới Lưu gia thôn.

"Nhị ca, làm sao ngươi lại đã trở lại" đêm qua mới vừa đi a, thế nào mới hừng đông liền lại đã trở lại, mở cửa xuất ra Dương Thiền nghi hoặc không hiểu.

"Sự tình khẩn cấp, không thời gian giải thích , Thốn Tâm bị một cái yêu quái bắt đi , mau tìm Hao Thiên Khuyển tra Thốn Tâm vị trí!"

"Nga, hảo, lập tức!" Dương Thiền tuy rằng ngoài ý muốn, nhưng cũng biết không phải hỏi vấn đề thời điểm, vội vàng chạy tới kêu Hao Thiên Khuyển, bất quá mấy tức thời gian, chỉ thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển một mặt khoan khoái chạy đến bôn hướng Dương Tiển, "Chủ nhân!" Ai nha, chủ nhân nhanh như vậy sẽ đến tiếp bản thân

, nhất định là bản thân biểu hiện thật tốt quá, chủ nhân tưởng niệm bản thân mới đến tìm bản thân .

"Tam muội, chúng ta đi trước , lần sau lại nói."

"Tốt, nhị ca phải cẩn thận a!"

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, mau cho ta tìm Thốn Tâm vị trí!"

"Nga, Tam công chúa như thế nào" trong lòng kỳ quái , Hao Thiên Khuyển liền thật sự hỏi ra thanh .

"Thốn Tâm bị yêu quái bắt đi ! Đã nhất cả đêm , nàng cũng không có pháp lực tự bảo vệ mình, không biết tình huống thế nào tóm lại ngươi nhất định phải dùng nhanh nhất tốc thời gian tìm được nàng!" Dương Tiển mặt trầm như nước, trong lòng kì thực lo lắng không thôi.

"Là, chủ nhân! Thiên địa vô cực, vạn lý truy tung..."

Thời gian một điểm một điểm ở Dương Tiển sốt ruột chờ đợi trung đi qua, đang nghe đến Hao Thiên Khuyển thanh âm thời điểm, phảng phất cảm thấy thời gian đã qua đi lâu lắm ."Chủ nhân, tìm được, Tam công chúa ở mặt dưới, có phi thường trọng xà hương vị!"

"Thốn Tâm là bị xà yêu bắt đi , khẳng định sẽ có xà hương vị, lập tức đi xuống!"

"Là!"

Đang ở Dương Tiển vào sơn động thời điểm, đã có trông coi xà tiến đến thông tri Hắc Diệu ."Đại vương, đại vương, có hai cái pháp lực rất cao nhân hướng trong sơn động vào được!"

Hắc Diệu nhíu mày, "Chẳng lẽ là Dương Tiển, cư nhiên nhanh như vậy tìm đi lại , bất quá chúng ta cũng không nhu e ngại, có Ngao Thốn Tâm nơi tay, liêu hắn cũng không sẽ thế nào !"

"Đại vương, hắn nhưng là thiên đình tư pháp thiên thần a, chúng ta cùng hắn đối nghịch có thể có hảo trái cây ăn sao cái gọi là vang danh dưới vô hư sĩ, ta xem chúng ta vẫn là trước trốn đi tốt lắm!"

"Này, " Hắc Diệu thoáng nhất suy xét cảm thấy cũng là, hắn bất quá mới tu luyện ngàn dư năm, luận pháp lực khẳng định không bằng Dương Tiển cao cường, huống hồ lưu thanh sơn ở không lo không củi đốt, về sau lại chậm rãi vấn vương là được, lúc này hạ lệnh, "Lập tức nhường sở hữu xà lui lại, nhanh chút!"

"Là!" Trông coi huyệt động con rắn nhỏ vừa định đi ra ngoài, chỉ thấy cửa lẳng lặng đứng hai người, chính là đứng, lại làm cho người ta sinh ra rất lớn áp lực.

"Thốn Tâm ở nơi nào "

"Ngươi chính là Dương Tiển a! Muốn biết nàng ở nơi nào bản thân đi tìm a?" Quả nhiên là pháp lực cao cường, chính là đứng khiến cho hắn không hiểu cảm thấy có uy hiếp cảm, bất quá quang là như thế này còn chưa đủ, cho dù bản thân pháp lực không bằng hắn, cũng sẽ không thể sợ hãi .

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi đi tìm Thốn Tâm." Dương Tiển ánh mắt không xem Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngược lại gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Hắc Diệu, trong mắt chiến ý dị thường nồng hậu, hắn tuyệt đối muốn tìm hắn hảo hảo tính sổ.

"Là!" Hao Thiên Khuyển vội vàng đi tìm Thốn Tâm hương vị, không biết vì sao rõ ràng đến gần rồi nàng ở địa điểm, trên người nàng hương vị ngược lại phai nhạt xuống dưới, làm cho hắn thập phần không tốt tìm.

"Thế nào, Ngao Thốn Tâm ở trong lòng ngươi không trọng yếu sao vậy mà không đi tìm nàng, ngược lại đem thời gian lãng phí ở trên người ta, uổng phí Ngao Thốn Tâm đối với ngươi một mảnh thật tình !" Nhìn đến Dương Tiển ánh mắt, Hắc Diệu chỉ biết hắn là sẽ không bỏ qua cho tự mình, trong lòng nhất thời một trận lo lắng

, bất quá miệng vẫn là không buông tha nhân đem đề tài xả đến Thốn Tâm trên người, ý đồ dời đi của hắn lực chú ý.

Đem tam tiêm hai nhận đao thẳng chỉ Hắc Diệu, Dương Tiển ngữ khí âm trầm, "Thốn Tâm Dương Tiển thì sẽ đi tìm, bất quá hiện tại trọng yếu nhất là trước thu thập ngươi cấp Thốn Tâm báo thù!" Nói xong liền không lưu tình chút nào công hướng Hắc Diệu.

Hắc Diệu thấy thế, vội vàng nghiêng người tránh thoát Dương Tiển nhất kích, tay phải xuống phía dưới vừa lật, một phen bảo kiếm liền xuất hiện tại trong tay, giơ lên kiếm liền bay thẳng đến Dương Tiển trái tim công tới, chiêu nào chiêu nấy tàn nhẫn. Dương Tiển một cái lui về phía sau tránh đi Hắc Diệu kiếm, mượn từ hắn về phía trước đánh sâu vào, quay người từ sau

Đầu đón nhận, đãi Hắc Diệu muốn tránh khai khi, lại phát hiện cổ gian đã đứng tam tiêm hai nhận đao.

"Ngươi thua!"

"Hừ, muốn giết muốn quát tự nhiên muốn làm gì cũng được!" Hắc Diệu tức giận nhất không phải là mình thua ở Dương Tiển trên tay, mà là sinh giận chính mình ở trên tay hắn vậy mà còn không hơn trăm chiêu liền thua, đây mới là hắn tối không thể nhẫn nhịn chịu sự tình.

"Ta xem ngươi cũng không phải làm ác yêu quái, chỉ cần ngươi thề từ nay về sau không lại gây sự với Thốn Tâm cũng không làm chuyện xấu đả thương người tánh mạng ta liền bỏ qua cho ngươi, bằng không liền trực tiếp giết ngươi, hai người trong lúc đó, ngươi phải lựa chọn người nào "

Hắc Diệu "..." Hắn có thể nói hắn cái nào cũng không tưởng chọn sao, hắn hướng đến từ từ quen rồi, muốn làm cái gì thì làm cái đó, nếu không nhường hắn làm này không nhường hắn làm kia , hắn thế nào chịu được, không phải nói sự tình hắn làm không được, mà là loại này chịu nhân ước thúc cảm giác làm cho hắn rất

Quá bài xích . Nhưng là nếu không đáp ứng lời nói, bản thân sẽ chết , tuy rằng vạn vật đều có linh tính, khả cũng không phải sở hữu sinh vật đều có thể tu luyện, hắn thật vất vả tu luyện ngàn năm tu thành hình người, trở thành nhất phương lão đại, muốn nhường hắn mất đi pháp lực biến thành phổ thông xà

Loại hắn lại cảm thấy không cam lòng.

"Thế nào lo lắng rõ ràng sao?" Không là Dương Tiển không muốn giết hắn, chính là cho dù là hắn, cũng sẽ không thể vô duyên vô cớ sát yêu, nếu là tội ác tày trời yêu quái tự nhiên có thể, khả nếu là không từng làm ác yêu quái lời nói, hắn cũng sẽ không thể không nói hai lời trực tiếp xuống tay. Này

Yêu quái tuy rằng vài lần xuống tay với Thốn Tâm, khả chung quy không có tạo thành không thể vãn hồi hậu quả, trọng yếu nhất là, của hắn trên người mơ hồ có một tầng nhàn nhạt phật quang bao phủ, thuyết minh hắn ít nhất không từng tạo sát nghiệt, hơn nữa cùng phật môn có điều liên quan, nếu là có thể đem hắn sửa chữa tới được nói

, cũng là kiện chuyện tốt.

"Ta nghĩ rõ ràng , ta Hắc Diệu thề kiếp này về sau tuyệt không làm thương thiên hại lý sự tình, không đả thương người tánh mạng, một lòng hướng thiện, cũng sẽ không thể lại đi gây sự với Ngao Thốn Tâm, nếu có chút vi này thệ, trời tru đất diệt!" Ở Hắc Diệu khi nói chuyện, một cỗ nhìn không thấy khí dần dần bay lên,

Cùng thiên đạo tướng khảm hợp, đây là thần tiên yêu quái phát tối đáng giá tín nhiệm thệ , nếu là vi phạm lời nói, của hắn linh hồn sẽ nhận đến bị thương nặng, cho nên thông thường thần tiên yêu quái đều sẽ không đi phát này đó thệ, bởi vì này là tuyệt đối phải làm đến .

Ở hắn nói xong lời thề sau Dương Tiển liền buông hắn ra, đem tam tiêm hai nhận đao thu hồi đến, "Thốn Tâm ở nơi nào "

"Ở phía sau một cái huyệt động!" Phát quá thệ Hắc Diệu có vẻ rất trầm thấp, từ đây hắn liền muốn gánh vác này lời thề , ngẫm lại thật là làm cho người ta vui vẻ không đứng dậy.

Dương Tiển cũng không vô nghĩa, trực tiếp liền sử dụng pháp thuật đến Hắc Diệu theo như lời phía sau núi huyệt động, vừa đi vào hắn liền nhịn không được hối hận , vừa mới thật sự hẳn là trước đem hắn đánh tơi bời một chút mới là. Nhìn đến trước mắt đã hoàn toàn nhìn không ra Thốn Tâm thân ảnh , chỉ giống một nhân hình cây cột

, mặt trên quấn quanh nghỉ ngơi vô số xà, còn tại không ngừng hộc tín tử, chỉ nhìn liếc mắt một cái liền đủ để cho Dương Tiển khống chế không được nội tâm lửa giận. Lập tức đem thiên nhãn nhất khai, sở hữu ở huyệt động nội xà ào ào kêu rên hí về phía sau đánh tới, quấn quanh ở Thốn Tâm trên người xà cũng ào ào

Thoát đi mở ra, lộ ra vẻ mặt tái nhợt vẻ mặt sợ hãi Thốn Tâm.

Dương Tiển thấy nàng vẫn không nhúc nhích, vội vàng cởi bỏ trên người nàng định thân thuật, Thốn Tâm nhất khôi phục tri giác, nhìn đến trước mặt Dương Tiển, nhịn không được liền khóc ôm lấy hắn, "Ngươi vì sao như vậy chậm đã ngươi có biết hay không ta thật sự rất sợ hãi a! Ngươi có biết hay không!" Làm xà bò lên đến

Thời điểm, nàng cảm thấy toàn thân máu đều đông lại bàn, hận không thể sẽ chết quên đi.

"Thực xin lỗi, thực xin lỗi! Là Dương Tiển không tốt, không có bảo vệ tốt ngươi!" Nếu là bản thân không hề rời đi lời nói, Thốn Tâm cũng sẽ không thể nhận đến như vậy thương hại, Dương Tiển trong lòng cũng hối hận đòi mạng, nhìn đến Thốn Tâm bộ dáng, trong lòng cũng cảm thấy dị thường đau lòng.

"Ta rất sợ xà a! Có thật nhiều thật nhiều xà vây đi lên..." Thốn Tâm như là không có nghe đến Dương Tiển nói giống nhau, trái lại tự phát tiết bản thân đè nén thật lâu thật lâu sợ hãi.

"Thực xin lỗi! Thực xin lỗi! ..." Dương Tiển nhanh ôm chặt Thốn Tâm, nhẹ tay khinh vỗ của nàng phía sau lưng, muốn cho nàng hoãn quyết tâm tình, minh bạch bản thân đã an toàn . Một cái nói một cái đáp lại, hai người cũng không cảm thấy phiền, chính là một chút một chút vỗ...

, không nói gì ôn nhu

Chương 51 không nói gì ôn nhu

Từ ngày đó thoát hiểm sau đã qua mấy ngày , trở lại trong thành sau, Thốn Tâm làm chuyện thứ nhất tình chính là đem bản thân quan ở trong phòng lần lượt tắm rửa, chỉ cần nhất tưởng khởi bị xà quấn quanh hình ảnh, nàng liền nhịn không được tưởng phun, tưởng sẽ đem bản thân tẩy một lần. Ít nhất này mấy

Thiên nàng căn bản đều không có biện pháp thay đổi này một thói quen .

"Chủ nhân đã mấy ngày đều như vậy , không quan hệ sao" loại tình huống này xem nàng rất là lo lắng a, nàng không nhìn thấy Thốn Tâm bị xà cuốn lấy hình ảnh, bởi vậy cũng không thể tưởng tượng cái loại cảm giác này, nhưng nhìn Thốn Tâm loại này tinh thần trạng thái, nàng lo lắng cực kỳ!

"Không biết!" Hắn cũng không tốt đi Thốn Tâm phòng, bởi vì nàng luôn luôn luôn tại tắm rửa, nhưng là hắn cũng biết không có thể liền bỏ Thốn Tâm tiếp tục như vậy .

"Ngươi có biện pháp gì hay không có thể cho chủ nhân không tắm rửa "

Dương Tiển "..." Hắn có thể có biện pháp nào a

Đang nghĩ tới biện pháp thời điểm, chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm cửa phòng đã mở ra , Thốn Tâm chỉ mặc màu trắng áo lót khoác ướt sũng tóc dài liền xuất ra , biểu cảm vẫn là thập phần mờ mịt bộ dáng.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi không sao chứ?" Nhìn đến Thốn Tâm quần áo không chỉnh bộ dáng, Dương Tiển nhíu mày, chính là hắn càng lo lắng Thốn Tâm tinh thần trạng thái.

Thốn Tâm lắc đầu, cũng không nói chuyện, liền ngồi ở chỗ kia bất động.

"Chủ nhân, ngươi không cần lại nghĩ phía trước sự tình , kia đều đã qua đi!"

Hoa Miêu Trúc an ủi Thốn Tâm lời nói giống như là ma chú bàn nhường Thốn Tâm lại phản ứng đi lại , nhớ lại này xà, "Không được, quá bẩn ! Còn muốn lại gột rửa!" Nói xong lại đi vào phòng tưởng lại tẩy một lần, xem Hoa Miêu Trúc nằm sấp ở trên bàn đều không biết nói cái gì đó .

Dương Tiển thấy thế ngay cả vội vàng kéo Thốn Tâm, không nhường nàng tiếp tục tẩy sạch, nàng đã tẩy sạch thiệt nhiều lần , lại yêu sạch sẽ cũng không phải loại này tẩy pháp a."Thốn Tâm, ngươi đừng tẩy sạch! Mấy ngày nay ngươi đều là như thế này, bộ dạng này không tốt ngươi biết không "

Thốn Tâm theo bản năng giãy dụa, "Không thể không muốn! Còn chưa có rửa đâu, còn có cái loại này dính dính cảm giác, ta không thoải mái!"

Dương Tiển nhíu mày, do dự hạ vẫn là đem Thốn Tâm ôm vào trong ngực, nhẹ giọng nói, "Trên người ngươi không có dính dính cảm giác, ngươi xem ta ôm ngươi liền cảm thấy thật thoải mái, chính ngươi sờ sờ xem, có phải hay không dính" đem Thốn Tâm áo lót tay áo hướng lên trên kéo, lộ ra một đoạn trắng noãn tinh tế

Cánh tay. Dương Tiển kéo qua Thốn Tâm thủ đặt ở chính nàng cánh tay kia thượng, làm cho nàng cẩn thận sờ sờ trên người bản thân cảm giác."Ngươi xem, rất sạch sẽ, thật thoải mái đúng hay không "

" Đúng, không có dính dính cảm giác , rất sạch sẽ!" Trong tay vuốt ôn nhuận như ngọc bàn xúc giác nhường Thốn Tâm lý trí một chút hấp lại, biểu cảm cũng theo mờ mịt chậm rãi có tiêu cự.

"Đúng vậy, cho nên ngươi dùng lại tẩy sạch, về sau cũng sẽ không thể lại phát sinh loại chuyện này , ngươi yên tâm đi!" Dương Tiển nói chuyện khi ngữ khí không tính ôn nhu, lại rất nghiêm cẩn, Thốn Tâm giương mắt xem hắn, trong lòng lại có thể cảm nhận được hắn lãnh đạm bề ngoài hạ ôn nhu, trong lòng đau xót, nước mắt

Liền nhịn không được tưởng đến rơi xuống, chính là để cho mình liều mạng nhịn xuống, không ở trước mặt hắn rơi lệ.

"Cám ơn ngươi, Dương Tiển!" Cám ơn ngươi trước sau như một ôn nhu cùng trợ giúp!

"Thế nào nói như vậy, lần này là Dương Tiển không có bảo vệ tốt ngươi, nên tự trách nhân là Dương Tiển mới là!" Không rõ Thốn Tâm ở giống bản thân nói cái gì tạ, chính là xem nàng dần dần khôi phục bộ dáng, Dương Tiển liền cảm thấy thật cao hứng .

Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, "Không có gì, ta không có chuyện gì , ta nghĩ trước nghỉ ngơi!" Mới hảo hảo sửa sang lại hạ bản thân đối với ngươi cảm tình.

Dương Tiển mới phát hiện bản thân cùng Thốn Tâm một mình ở trong phòng nội, hơn nữa Thốn Tâm còn quần áo không chỉnh ở trong lòng mình, trong lòng nhất thời một trận xấu hổ, lại cố sắc mặt không thay đổi nói: "Hảo, vậy ngươi trước nghỉ ngơi đi, ta trước đi ra ngoài!" Hướng nàng gật gật đầu, giả bộ trấn định ra

Đi.

"Ân!" Tấc nhẹ giọng đáp lời, đem cửa phòng quan thượng, cảm thấy cũng là mê mang, bản thân nên cẩn thận suy nghĩ thế nào cùng hắn ở chung , ký có thể giống bằng hữu giống nhau, cũng sẽ không cho hắn thêm phiền toái ảnh hưởng hắn, lại nhắc đến, bản thân thật sự làm cho hắn quan tâm nhiều lắm, sau này chỉ sợ không bao giờ nữa

Có thể như vậy không kiêng nể gì hưởng thụ hắn đối bản thân ôn nhu , hắn người trong lòng thủy chung là hằng nga, lúc này đây bản thân không nên thành vì bọn họ trở ngại , chỉ là của chính mình tâm lại khó chịu làm cho nàng muốn khóc!

Vừa đi ra cửa khẩu không xa Dương Tiển gắt gao che ngực, chỉ cảm thấy dị thường khó chịu, hắn không khỏi quay đầu xem liếc mắt một cái khép chặt cửa phòng, "Đây là Thốn Tâm trong lòng suy nghĩ sao vì sao?"

Ngày ấy Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm nói qua sau, Thốn Tâm giống như thật sự liền quên ở sơn động thừa nhận hết thảy bàn, trên mặt đều mang theo tươi cười, thật giống như trước kia bàn tự do tự tại , nhường hai người cũng yên lòng.

"Dương Tiển, hảo nhàm chán a, không bằng chúng ta đi trên đường đi một chút tản bộ đi! Cả ngày đãi ở trong phòng rất nhàm chán , đều phải đem Miêu Trúc nghẹn hỏng rồi!" Thốn Tâm song tay chống cằm, đáng thương hề hề xem Dương Tiển, đem tưởng đi chơi nguyên nhân vu vạ Hoa Miêu Trúc trên người. Không làm

Pháp, từ lần trước Hắc Diệu sự tình phát sinh sau, Dương Tiển liền không thích làm cho nàng nhóm rời đi của hắn thực hiện phạm vi ngoại, làm chuyện gì đều phải hắn trước đồng ý, mà Thốn Tâm cũng biết bản thân nơi nơi chạy lời nói khả năng sẽ cho hắn mang đến phiền toái, bởi vậy cũng đồng ý của hắn thực hiện, tận lực không ra

Đi.

"Chủ nhân, ta không tẻ nhạt , ta thích đãi ở khách điếm!" Hoa Miêu Trúc cho rằng Thốn Tâm thật là đang lo lắng nàng rất nhàm chán , vội vàng giải thích, nàng kỳ thực cũng không thích đi chơi, nàng ngược lại cảm thấy thế giới bên ngoài rất nguy hiểm , thường thường sẽ gặp được pháp lực cao cường

Thần tiên yêu quái, nếu không chính là hàng yêu trừ ma đạo sĩ, nói thật, trong lòng nàng vẫn là thật lo lắng này đó .

Thốn Tâm "..." Tiểu Miêu Trúc, ngươi thật là trư giống nhau đội hữu a, phá sách quá nhanh thôi.

Dương Tiển một trận mỉm cười, cũng biết Thốn Tâm là mấy ngày nay nghẹn hỏng rồi, hơn nữa có bản thân đồng hành, đổ không biết là có cái gì, bởi vậy cũng đồng ý ."Hảo, chúng ta có thể đi chơi, đi thu thập một chút đi, đợi lát nữa liền đi ra ngoài."

"Thật sự a, cám ơn, ngươi thật sự là rất được rồi!" Thốn Tâm nói như vậy , xoay người liền líu ríu cùng Hoa Miêu Trúc thảo luận đứng lên đợi lát nữa đi nơi nào ngoạn, chọc Dương Tiển bật cười không thôi, xem ra Thốn Tâm quả thật là khôi phục , như vậy là tốt rồi.

Đột nhiên , Thốn Tâm như là nghe được cái gì thanh âm bàn dừng lại , nàng ý bảo hai người yên tĩnh, cẩn thận nghe. Gặp nàng như vậy, Dương Tiển không khỏi hỏi: "Như thế nào? Là xảy ra chuyện gì sao?"

"Có người ở thổi ta cấp vỏ sò, là Trang Vô Hạ!" Tuy rằng nàng hiện tại cũng không có gì pháp lực, nhưng nàng vẫn là long tộc, có thể nghe thấy hải tộc đặc chế vỏ sò truyền đến thanh âm, chính là không biết nàng là gặp cái gì khó khăn.

"Nàng, nàng tìm ngươi làm chi?"

"Không biết nàng gặp cái gì khó khăn, nhưng là ta phía trước từng nói với nàng , nếu gặp được khó khăn liền thổi lên vỏ sò, ta sẽ giúp nàng!" Đương nhiên nàng cũng sẽ xem sự tình, nếu là vi phạm một ít hành vi chuẩn tắc sự tình, nàng cũng sẽ không thể hỗ trợ . Tuy rằng đối nàng có cảm tình, nhưng

Là không có nghĩa là bản thân liền thật sự sẽ vì nàng giải quyết hết thảy.

"Kia đã như vậy, không bằng chúng ta hiện tại liền đi xem đi!" Trong lòng biết Thốn Tâm nhất định sẽ đi, Dương Tiển cảm thấy còn không bằng bản thân trước mở miệng đâu.

"Hảo!" Thốn Tâm rất thẳng thắn đáp ứng, lôi kéo Hoa Miêu Trúc, ba người liền hướng thanh âm truyền đến phương hướng mà đi. Loại này đặc chế truyền tin vỏ sò, chỉ có hải tộc nhân tài hội có được, cũng chỉ có hải tộc tài năng nghe thế thanh âm, chỉ cần ở không vượt qua ba mươi lí khoảng cách,

Chỉ cần của nàng chung quanh có thủy, liền đều có thể nghe đến.

Ba người dựa vào Thốn Tâm theo thanh âm tìm đi, đợi đến tìm được Trang Vô Hạ thời điểm, chỉ thấy nàng đã cầm kiếm đối với Duẫn Tử Sâm, hai người chỉ có một kiếm chi cách, mà sau lưng Duẫn Tử Sâm, còn có một đống nhân ở phía sau vây xem.

"Bọn họ đây là ở làm gì lấy nhiều khi ít sao?" Thốn Tâm theo bản năng liền cảm thấy như vậy, bất quá nếu nàng biết Vô Hạ muội tử vũ lực giá trị cao đến không được dưới tình huống, nàng, vẫn là hội như vậy cảm thấy , vũ lực giá trị cao là một chuyện, nhiều người khi dễ ít người lại là nhất

Hồi sự, không thể bởi vì nàng võ công hảo, là có thể làm lấy nhiều khi ít không quan hệ.

"Không rõ ràng, trước nhìn kỹ hẵn nói!"

"Đợi lát nữa, muốn trước cho nàng chống đỡ bãi!" Nói xong liền nghênh ngang đứng ở Trang Vô Hạ bên người, sắc mặt không tốt xem trước mặt liên can nhân chờ, Dương Tiển bất đắc dĩ, đành phải cũng đứng ở bên người nàng, về phần Hoa Miêu Trúc từ lúc Thốn Tâm đứng vững thời điểm, cũng đã thỏa thỏa đi theo

Đứng ở bên người nàng .

"Các ngươi là loại người nào" Duẫn Tử Sâm phía sau tựa hồ là thủ lĩnh nhân xem Thốn Tâm bọn họ liền như vậy đứng ở Trang Vô Hạ bên người, nhất thời ngữ khí không tốt hỏi.

"Các ngươi lại là loại người nào nhiều người như vậy khi dễ một nữ hài tử các ngươi liền không biết là mất mặt sao "

"Chúng ta khi dễ nàng? Ngươi cũng biết nàng là loại người nào?" Cầm đầu kia nam nhân tựa hồ bị Thốn Tâm lời nói làm khí , chỉ vào Thốn Tâm chính là một trận rít gào.

"Dương Tiển, trên người nàng có giết hại khí sao" Thốn Tâm thấp giọng hỏi Dương Tiển, tuy rằng thích Vô Hạ, nhưng là cũng không thể trợ Trụ vi ngược , dù sao Dương Tiển bản lĩnh rất nhiều, còn có thể xem nhân thân thượng giết hại khí, biết là không là người tốt, vì thế Thốn Tâm liền đem nhiệm vụ này

Quang vinh ném cho Dương Tiển .

"Có, nhưng là nàng giết đều là nghiệp chướng nặng nề hạng người, bất quá Thốn Tâm, thế gian việc nếu không có về dân chúng sinh tử, thần tiên không thể quá nhiều đi nhúng tay thay đổi, ngươi phải biết rằng điểm này!"

"Ta đã biết, chỉ cần nàng không có giết sai người tốt là đến nơi, lời như vậy ta còn là phải giúp của nàng!" Thốn Tâm tuy rằng biết Dương Tiển nói không sai, nhưng là nàng cũng không có thể tán thành, thần tiên chính là ở dân chúng gặp nạn thời điểm cho trợ giúp, nhưng là nàng cũng sẽ có chừng mực , chính là

Này Trang Vô Hạ chuyện nàng không thể không nhúng tay.

"Uy, các ngươi ở cắn cái gì lỗ tai a" gặp Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm luôn luôn tại kề tai nói nhỏ, cầm đầu nam nhân một trận không vui, hướng về phía bọn họ chính là một trận khoa tay múa chân.

Hai người không hẹn mà cùng chuyển qua đi, trợn mắt nhìn, "Câm miệng!" Bọn họ đang nói chuyện, hắn luôn ngắt lời làm chi

Cầm đầu nam nhân "..." Hai người kia làm sao lại như vậy có uy hiếp cảm đâu, rõ ràng chính là nhà giàu đệ tử bộ dáng, lại tự dưng làm cho người ta lòng sinh khiếp đảm.

, người hữu tình thành huynh muội?

Chương 52 người hữu tình thành huynh muội

"Các ngươi thật sự tới rồi! Ta còn tưởng rằng chính là ngươi tùy tiện nói nói đâu!" Nói lên ngoài ý muốn, Trang Vô Hạ ngoài ý muốn cũng không so với bọn hắn thiếu, nàng không nghĩ tới Thốn Tâm thật sự sẽ đến, nói như thế nào đâu, làm cho nàng ngoài ý muốn đồng thời cũng nhường lòng của nàng tự dưng hơn vài phần ấm áp.

"Đúng vậy, ta không phải đã nói rồi sao? Chỉ cần ngươi thổi lên vỏ sò ta sẽ đến giúp ngươi !" Thốn Tâm hướng tới là tương đối trọng hứa hẹn , không rõ nàng vì sao một bộ thật kinh ngạc bộ dáng.

Trang Vô Hạ bật cười, giờ khắc này nàng mới cảm thấy mặc kệ nàng là thần tiên cũng tốt, yêu quái cũng tốt, bản thân đều sẽ coi nàng là bằng hữu , hiển nhiên phía trước ở trên thuyền tình cảnh đó nhường trang không tỳ vết cảm thấy đứng ở bên người nàng này ba vị, chỉ sợ cũng không là cái gì người thường. Chính là, của nàng mục

Quang chuyển hướng đối diện, cũng là phát lạnh, ngay cả không biết là loại người nào người xa lạ đều sẽ lựa chọn đứng ở nàng một bên kia, một cái là bản thân yêu say đắm lâu như vậy nhân, vẫn đứng ở của nàng mặt đối lập, dữ dội buồn cười!

"Đa tạ , bất quá những người này còn không cần thiết các ngươi ra tay, ta một người là đủ rồi!" Nàng vẫn là thật tin tưởng bản thân vũ lực giá trị , bằng không đối phương cũng không cần tìm nhiều người như vậy đến đây, còn không phải là bởi vì đánh không lại bản thân sao!

"Thật sự không cần hỗ trợ sao?" Thốn Tâm hoài nghi xem nàng, nàng thoạt nhìn thật bé bỏng bộ dáng nha, thật sự không cần nàng hỗ trợ sao thật hiển nhiên, Thốn Tâm cũng quên hiện tại bản thân vũ lực giá trị chính là cái cặn bã, nếu thật sự đánh lên lời nói, xuất lực cũng là Dương Tiển cùng hoa

Miêu Trúc, chỉ sợ còn muốn phân ra một người đến bảo hộ nàng mới là!

"Thật sự không cần, chẳng qua là đàn đám ô hợp thôi!"

"Được rồi, nếu cần hỗ trợ lời nói đã nói!" Xem nàng như vậy tự tin tràn đầy bộ dáng, Thốn Tâm nhất tưởng cũng là, có lẽ nhân gia thật sự rất lợi hại đâu, dù sao bản thân cũng không quá hảo nhúng tay thế gian sự tình, như vậy ngược lại rất tốt chút.

"Lớn mật ma nữ, dám khẩu xuất cuồng ngôn!" Kia thủ lĩnh gặp Trang Vô Hạ như vậy trắng ra tỏ vẻ ra đối bọn họ khinh thường, trong lòng lửa giận đã đạt tới một cái bình cảnh, tùy thời liền muốn bạo phát.

Duẫn Tử Sâm thấy thế vội vàng thay Trang Vô Hạ cầu tình, "Liễu thế thúc, Vô Hạ nàng không là ý tứ này!"

Liễu lâm an chính là liễu lả lướt phụ thân, cũng chính là lần này ra tới bắt Trang Vô Hạ thủ lĩnh, nhìn thấy giờ phút này Duẫn Tử Sâm còn muốn khăng khăng một mực thay nàng cầu tình, trong lòng càng khí, "Doãn thế chất, ngươi cũng thấy nàng có bao nhiêu kiêu ngạo vô lễ thôi, đều đến trình độ như vậy

Ngươi còn muốn thay nàng cầu tình sao "

"Nàng không phải cố ý như vậy, chính là nàng tính cách liền là như thế này, hơn nữa nàng chẳng phải thế thúc trong miệng nói như vậy đại nghịch bất đạo nhân, hi vọng thế thúc buông tha nàng đi!" Duẫn Tử Sâm tình chân ý thiết nói xong, cũng không chỉ là vì hắn đối Trang Vô Hạ cảm tình mới như vậy nói, ở

Bọn họ cùng nhau ở chung mấy ngày nay tới giờ, nàng ở trước mặt hắn cũng là không chút nào che giấu chân thực nhất bản thân, hắn biết nàng tì khí tuy rằng kém, nhưng cũng không phải cái loại này tâm ngoan thủ lạt nhân.

Trang Vô Hạ giống như thoải mái không chút để ý xem Duẫn Tử Sâm nói xong, chính là che giấu ở rộng rãi trong tay áo kiết nhanh khép lại nắm, đưa tay tâm nặn ra một đạo vết máu đến cũng không thèm để ý.

"Duẫn Tử Sâm, ngươi có phải không phải bị này yêu nữ mê hoặc ở, đầu cũng sẽ không thể suy xét sao nàng là tà giáo nhân, chúng ta là chính đạo, chính tà bất lưỡng lập, như xung khắc như nước với lửa, ngươi hiểu hay không!" Liễu lâm an chỉ cảm thấy một trận thất vọng, hắn đối Duẫn Tử Sâm bế phi thường lớn

Chờ mong, thậm chí hi vọng bản thân nữ nhi bảo bối lả lướt có thể gả dư hắn làm vợ, chính là không nghĩ tới hắn vì này yêu nữ vậy mà cái gì cũng không để ý! Xem ra là không thể để cho hắn rất tiếp cận này yêu nữ , miễn cho mang hỏng rồi Tử Sâm.

"Ta mặc kệ nàng có phải không phải tà giáo nhân, ta chỉ biết là nàng chẳng phải người xấu, cũng không có làm cái gì chuyện xấu, tà giáo bên trong cũng không phải chỉ có người xấu liền không có người tốt !" Giống như là chính đạo nhân, cũng không tất cả đều là người tốt, chỉ là bọn hắn hội che lấp bản thân, mà tà giáo nhân

Ngược lại khinh thường che lấp thôi.

"Hừ, xem ra ngươi đã hoàn toàn sa vào ở ôn nhu hương vô pháp tự kềm chế , ta nói cho ngươi, một ngày nào đó ngươi hội thấy rõ ràng bọn họ hành vi, ngươi sẽ hối hận !"

"Ta sẽ không hối hận !" Liền tính tương lai thật sự có làm cho người ta không thể nhẫn nhịn chịu sự tình, nhưng là hiện tại hắn ít nhất biết bản thân là tuyệt đối sẽ không tha mặc cho bọn hắn thương hại của nàng.

"Hi vọng ngươi tương lai còn có thể khẳng định như vậy, ta tin tưởng phụ thân ngươi sẽ làm ngươi minh bạch đạo lý này !" Liễu lâm an ý có điều chỉ nói, trong lòng biết hôm nay việc này định là vô tật mà chết , bởi vậy ném những lời này sau, mang theo thủ hạ của mình liền chạy lấy người .

Duẫn Tử Sâm sắc mặt trắng nhợt, "Ta tin tưởng cha hội làm giống nhau quyết định !"

"Ngươi làm như vậy cần gì phải đâu hắn nói cũng không sai, chính tà bất lưỡng lập!" Trang Vô Hạ giống như không thèm để ý tiêu sái đến trước mặt hắn nói, đáy mắt còn mang theo nghiêm cẩn cùng lo lắng.

Duẫn Tử Sâm nghiêm cẩn xem nàng, "Người khác ta mặc kệ, nhưng là ngươi ta nhất định phải quản!"

Trang Vô Hạ liều mạng che giấu khóe miệng gợi lên mỉm cười, chính là hiệu quả rất nhỏ, "Vì sao nhất định phải quản ta?" Nhìn đến vừa rồi tình cảnh đó, nàng phát giác bản thân đã không là tức giận như vậy , có lẽ là đối hắn còn có yêu, cho nên nhìn đến hắn vì bản thân động thân mà ra thời điểm,

Trong lòng mới có thể cảm động, mới hội dễ dàng như vậy liền phủ định bản thân lúc trước quyết định.

"Bởi vì ngươi, " Duẫn Tử Sâm do dự hạ, còn vốn định nói cho nàng, mặc dù có khả năng làm cho nàng cũng lâm vào khổ sở, "Ngươi là ta muội muội, cho nên..."

"Ha!" Một bên xem Thốn Tâm hoàn toàn không dự đoán được sẽ là như vậy cái đáp án.

Trang Vô Hạ ngây ngẩn cả người, "Ngươi đang nói cái gì" nàng có phải không phải nghe được cái gì buồn cười buồn cười sự tình .

"Ngươi không có nghe sai, tuy rằng ta cũng không nghĩ cũng không đồng ý, nhưng là ngươi quả thật là ta muội muội, ta chính tai nghe được cha ta nói , không có sai !" Ở nghe đến mấy cái này thời điểm, trong lòng hắn tựa như bị người đánh một quyền giống nhau, lại buồn vừa đau, nhưng là hắn có năng lực có cái gì làm

Pháp đâu hắn ngay cả đi vào hỏi cũng không dám hỏi, sợ hãi được đến để cho mình càng không thể nhận đáp án, liền như vậy chật vật chạy trối chết .

"Rất buồn cười , ngươi nghĩ rằng ta và ngươi sẽ tin tưởng ngươi sao ngươi nếu không thích ta không cần thiết dùng như vậy lấy cớ, này sẽ chỉ làm ta càng coi thường ngươi!" Đảo mắt trong lòng người yêu liền biến thành bản thân ca ca cái gì, điều này làm cho nàng làm sao có thể nhận.

"Ngươi nghĩ rằng ta và ngươi sẽ đem loại chuyện này đùa sao ngươi nghĩ rằng ta và ngươi thích không, ta thật vất vả gặp gỡ cái người mình thích, trải qua nhiều việc như vậy mới xác nhận tâm ý của bản thân! Ta mới tưởng đáp lại ngươi, lại làm cho ta phát hiện người mình thích là bản thân cùng cha khác mẹ

Muội muội! Ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ thích sao hội cao hứng sao" tục ngữ nói nam nhi có lệ bất khinh đạn, chính là chưa tới thương tâm chỗ, khả chuyện này thật sự làm cho bọn họ lẫn nhau đều cũng đủ thương tâm .

Trang Vô Hạ không biết bản thân phải là cao hứng hay là nên thương tâm , lảng tránh bản thân lâu như vậy người ta nói hắn cũng đồng dạng thích bản thân, nhưng là bi thương cũng là hai người quả thật huynh muội, chính là thật sự làm cho người ta không cam lòng, "Nhưng là sư phó của ta nói ta là nàng nhặt được a!"

"Ngươi có thể lại đi hỏi một chút nàng, nàng hẳn là chính là ngươi nương mới đúng!"

"Ta không tin, này nhất định là của ngươi lấy cớ! Ta muốn đến hỏi sư phó của ta!" Nói xong xoay người bỏ chạy đi rồi, cũng là muốn đi hỏi bản thân sư phụ, cũng là bởi vì không thể nhận, nàng cần một cái không người địa phương để cho mình bình tĩnh.

Duẫn Tử Sâm lẳng lặng đãi ở tại chỗ, hắn không biết bản thân hôm nay đem sự tình nói cho nàng là làm đúng rồi vẫn là làm sai rồi, có lẽ hắn cũng là muốn cho Vô Hạ đến hỏi rõ ràng đến cùng có phải không phải như vậy một hồi sự, nhưng là làm cho nàng đi cõng phụ này đó có phải không phải rất khó xử nàng đâu đã nàng đều

Có thể đi hỏi đi đối mặt, như vậy hắn vì sao liền không thể đi đối mặt đâu? Dù sao kém cỏi nhất kết quả cũng không gì hơn cái này , nghĩ như thế, ánh mắt của hắn nhất thời trở nên kiên định đứng lên, liền tính đáp án không là hắn muốn , nhưng là ít nhất cấp cho bản thân một cái khẳng định đáp án, để cho mình

Có thể an lòng.

"Thật là thình lình bất ngờ kết cục a!" Xem hai người đều đi rồi, Thốn Tâm chỉ có thể như vậy cảm thán .

"Nếu là thật là huynh muội, kia cũng quá đáng thương !"

"Đúng vậy, người hữu tình thành huynh muội cái gì quả thật làm cho người ta không tiếp thụ được!" Điểm ấy Thốn Tâm vẫn là rất có cảm xúc , thấy cùng bản thân sóng vai mà đi Dương Tiển, đột nhiên phúc chí tâm linh hỏi: "Dương Tiển, nếu ngươi người trong lòng đột nhiên biến thành ngươi muội muội, ngươi hội thế nào

Dạng a?"

Lời này vừa nói ra Dương Tiển mặt nháy mắt liền đen, "Không có khả năng!" Loại chuyện này làm sao có thể phát sinh ở trên người hắn đâu, ít nhất hắn là phi thường phi thường đích xác định hắn người trong lòng tuyệt đối sẽ không thay đổi thành hắn muội muội .

"Ai nha, ta đương nhiên biết ngươi chỉ có Dương Thiền một cái muội muội ! Ta chỉ là hỏi một chút mà thôi a! Giả thiết, giả thiết ngươi hiểu hay không a?" Ai chẳng biết nói hắn chỉ có Dương Thiền một cái muội muội, chính là giả thiết một vấn đề thôi, thế nào phản ứng lớn như vậy

"Dương Tiển tuyệt đối không có khả năng nhận loại này không có lý do gì giả thiết !" Mệt nàng còn hỏi ra loại này một điểm căn cứ đều không có vấn đề, Dương Tiển giờ phút này thầm nghĩ đem Thốn Tâm đầu xao khai, xem xem nàng đến cùng suy nghĩ cái gì.

Thốn Tâm "..." Không phải là để hỏi giả thiết vấn đề sao, như vậy bài xích trả lời làm chi quay đầu chưa từ bỏ ý định hỏi Hoa Miêu Trúc, "Miêu Trúc, ngươi tới trả lời nhìn xem, nếu về sau ngươi người trong lòng đột nhiên có một ngày biến thành ca ca ngươi , ngươi sẽ thế nào a "

Gặp Thốn Tâm vẫn là chưa từ bỏ ý định hỏi vấn đề này, Dương Tiển nội tâm chỉ có thể lưu hãn , không nghĩ tới Thốn Tâm vậy mà sẽ đi hỏi Hoa Miêu Trúc vấn đề này, nhân gia mới vừa tu luyện thành hình người mà thôi, làm sao trả lời Thốn Tâm vấn đề! Quả nhiên, chỉ thấy Hoa Miêu Trúc vẻ mặt mờ mịt

Xem một mặt chờ mong Thốn Tâm, "Chủ nhân, ta mẫu thân chỉ sinh ta một cái sẽ chết , không có cái khác huynh đệ tỷ muội !"

"Ta biết a, chính là nếu a, nếu có loại tình huống này lời nói, ngươi sẽ thế nào đâu?"

"Miêu Trúc không có người trong lòng, cho nên không biết nên thế nào trả lời chủ nhân vấn đề!" Hoa Miêu Trúc có chút khó xử , nàng căn bản cũng không biết cái gì gọi là tình yêu, cũng không có người trong lòng, đều không biết thế nào trả lời chủ nhân vấn đề!

Thốn Tâm "... Được rồi, ta liền là tùy tiện hỏi hỏi, không biết không có quan hệ!"

"Kia chủ nhân, nếu ngươi người trong lòng biến thành ca ca ngươi lời nói, ngươi sẽ thế nào a" gặp Thốn Tâm luôn luôn hỏi vấn đề này, Hoa Miêu Trúc theo bản năng hỏi lại, chủ nhân khẳng định biết nói sao làm đi.

Vừa nghe Hoa Miêu Trúc nói như vậy, Thốn Tâm phản ứng đầu tiên chính là Dương Tiển làm sao có thể biến thành bản thân ca ca, theo bản năng nói, "Làm sao có thể! Hắn tuyệt đối không có khả năng sẽ biến thành ca ca ta !"

"Nếu a ngươi không phải nói nếu sao" Thốn Tâm trả lời như vậy nhanh chóng cùng kiên định, không khỏi làm hai người ghé mắt, nói thật, Dương Tiển cũng thật muốn biết của nàng ý tưởng.

Thốn Tâm trừng mắt Hoa Miêu Trúc, ngươi thật sự là hố chủ nhân hố hảo thói quen a! Chính là vẫn là suy nghĩ hạ, lảng tránh Dương Tiển thăm dò tầm mắt, ở trong đầu đem hắn mang nhập tam ca Ngao Liệt nhân vật, ai má ơi, đột nhiên cảm thấy hảo kinh sợ a, "Ta sẽ cảm thấy gặp quỷ thôi!"

"A!" Dương Tiển cùng Hoa Miêu Trúc không khỏi kinh ngạc hỏi lại, hiển nhiên Thốn Tâm đáp án cũng là thật vượt quá bọn họ dự kiến .

"Tốt lắm tốt lắm, không nói này đó , chạy nhanh đi thôi!" Cảm giác bản thân nhắc tới không nên nói sự tình, ngược lại lại hố một phen bản thân, Thốn Tâm chỉ có thể yên lặng nhảy qua đề tài này, làm bản thân cái gì cũng chưa nói qua, cự tuyệt xem hai người thường thường đánh giá ánh mắt.

, dạ đàm

Chương 52 dạ đàm

Bởi vì trong lòng rất nóng lòng tưởng phải biết rằng đáp án, Trang Vô Hạ lần đầu dùng nhanh như vậy tốc thời gian chạy về tình cốc gặp sư phụ, nàng không thể tin được Duẫn Tử Sâm lời nói, nàng cần chứng thực.

"Thế nào nhanh như vậy sẽ trở lại chíp bông táo táo , xảy ra chuyện gì ?" Từ lúc Trang Vô Hạ do do dự dự ở cửa bồi hồi thời điểm, vệ ninh chỉ biết khẳng định là nhà mình đồ nhi đã trở lại, chê cười, hỏi nàng vì sao lại khẳng định như vậy, nguyên nhân rất đơn giản, không

Có cái nào thuộc hạ dám ở của nàng cửa phòng khẩu đi tới đi lui , trừ bỏ cái kia đảm đặc biệt đại đồ nhi ngoại không làm người kia tưởng.

"Sư phụ, đồ nhi muốn hỏi ngươi cái vấn đề, hi vọng sư phụ có thể thành thật lấy cáo!" Do dự luôn mãi, Trang Vô Hạ còn vốn định hỏi rõ ràng, bằng không lòng của nàng thủy chung đều sẽ có cái kết, cho nên liền tính sư phụ không thích nàng hỏi vấn đề, nàng hay là muốn hỏi, phải biết rằng đáp án.

"Như vậy nghiêm cẩn a, nói đi, ngươi muốn hỏi vấn đề gì?" Lần đầu thấy nàng như vậy bộ dáng, vệ ninh cũng bắt đầu nhìn thẳng vào của nàng vấn đề , bất quá trên mặt lại không biểu hiện ra ngoài, vẫn là thờ ơ bộ dáng, lại nhắc đến Vô Hạ tính cách đại bộ phận cũng là tùy của nàng.

"Sư phụ, ta, ta là ngươi nữ nhi sao còn có, cha ta là ai ta hi vọng ngươi có thể nói với ta lời nói thật!" Do dự hồi lâu, Trang Vô Hạ vẫn là hỏi ra miệng , không chỉ là vì Duẫn Tử Sâm vấn đề, trên thực tế nàng muốn biết này đó đã thật lâu , trước kia cũng không phải không

Có hỏi qua, chính là sư phụ luôn luôn lảng tránh vấn đề này mà thôi.

"Ngươi lần trước hỏi ta vấn đề này thời điểm, là ở mười năm trước, sau ngươi liền chưa bao giờ hỏi. Hiện tại ngươi mở miệng hỏi , có phải không phải ở bên ngoài gặp được sự tình gì "

"Đồ nhi không dám giấu giếm sư phụ, đồ nhi ở bên ngoài quả thật nhận thức một người nam nhân, cũng rất yêu hắn, nhưng là hắn lại nói hắn không thể nhận ta, bởi vì ta là hắn cùng cha khác mẹ muội muội! Sư phụ, ta muốn biết hắn nói có phải không phải thật sự?"

"Tình yêu quả nhiên làm cho người ta biến choáng váng, ngươi cảm thấy là hắn muội muội sao sư phụ nhưng là chỉ sinh ngươi một cái, về phần cha ngươi cũng tuyệt đối không có khả năng hội có một đứa con !" Vệ ninh nhẹ bổng nói xong, không chút để ý bởi vì lời của nàng, đã ngây dại trang không tỳ vết.

"Sư phụ, ngươi, ngươi thật là..." Trang Vô Hạ cảm thấy bản thân có phải không phải đang nằm mơ, vì sao sư phụ thật sự thừa nhận bản thân là của nàng nữ nhi đâu kia nàng cùng Duẫn Tử Sâm đến cùng là quan hệ như thế nào đâu

Vệ ninh phản ứng thật bình thản, giống như bản thân chính là đang nói hiện tại khí tốt lắm thông thường, "Đúng vậy, ngươi quả thật là nữ nhi của ta!"

Trầm mặc thật lâu, Trang Vô Hạ mới tìm hồi bản thân thanh âm, khô cằn hỏi: "Kia vì sao hồi nhỏ ta hỏi ngươi thời điểm ngươi không nói đâu? Vì sao hiện tại lại muốn nói cho ta chân tướng?"

"Có sai biệt sao mặc kệ ta có hay không thừa nhận, ngươi thủy chung đều là nữ nhi của ta, ta cũng không từng bạc đãi ngươi một phần, đối với ngươi so đối tất cả mọi người tốt, này còn chưa đủ sao có đôi khi có một số việc, ta cũng vậy không có cách nào hạ bất đắc dĩ cử chỉ, ngươi hiểu không" ở nhắc tới qua lại

Thời điểm, vệ ninh mới có một tia động dung, "Chính tà bất lưỡng lập, sở có người đều là muốn như vậy, cho nên ta không thể đem thân phận của ngươi truyền tin, nhường tất cả mọi người dùng có sắc ánh mắt nhìn đợi hắn!"

"Cho nên, cha ta hắn là chính đạo nhân sĩ, thả địa vị không thấp là đi!" Không thể không nói, Trang Vô Hạ là phi thường thông minh , chỉ dựa vào vệ ninh một ít đôi câu vài lời, có thể phỏng đoán ra đại bộ phận chuyện thực.

"Là, đây là vì sao ta không thể nói cho của ngươi lý do!" Vệ ninh cười bi thương, có lẽ nàng thật sự ở danh phận thượng có phụ cho Vô Hạ, làm cho nàng không thể nói cho người khác biết bản thân cũng là có phụ thân có mẫu thân nhân, nhưng là nàng lại vô phụ cho này nam nhân, này trút xuống nàng vô

Hạn nhu tình nam nhân! Tình, nhất ngọt ngào, cũng nhất giày vò cùng làm người ta thống khổ gì đó, nhưng là nàng cố tình vui vẻ chịu đựng!

"Thì ra là thế! Kia hắn là ai vậy?"

"Dù sao sẽ không là ngươi cái kia tình lang cha là được, ngươi không cần lo lắng vấn đề này!" Vệ ninh lảng tránh vấn đề này, nhưng là nàng lại biết Vô Hạ lo lắng nhất vấn đề, vẫn là gián tiếp nói cho nàng, "Tuy rằng hắn cùng doãn gia vẫn là có chút quan hệ, nhưng là doãn trí tuyệt

Đối không là cha ngươi, ngươi có thể yên tâm!" Doãn trí chính là Duẫn Tử Sâm cha, liền tính nàng không có xuất cốc, nhưng là việc này nàng vẫn là có thể biết , bao gồm nữ nhi thích hắn sự tình, nàng cũng biết nhất thanh nhị sở.

"Ta yên tâm, ta yên tâm cái gì? Nhiều năm như vậy ngươi làm cho ta luôn luôn đã cho ta là cái cô nhi, một lòng chỉ nghĩ đến cái kia nam nhân còn chưa tính, ta chỉ là muốn biết hắn là ai vậy, ngươi lại lo lắng của hắn danh dự mà không đồng ý nói với ta, ngươi nghĩ rằng ta và ngươi sẽ đi tìm hắn sao ta Trang Vô Hạ

Đã làm mười bảy năm cô nhi cũng không kém làm cả đời! Ta với ngươi lớn nhất bất đồng chính là, mặc dù ta lại yêu một người, cũng sẽ không thể bị lạc tự mình, cái gì đều không quan tâm !" Nói xong kéo ra cửa phòng rời đi.

Vệ ninh cũng không ngăn cản, tùy ý nàng rời đi.

Tĩnh tọa , như là mất một phần tức giận , mặc dù là thương tâm muốn chết cũng khó giấu ông trời của nàng tư tuyệt sắc, nhẹ giọng nỉ non cái gì, giống như cái gì đều không nói ra miệng giống nhau, tiêu tán ở trong gió.

Xuất môn Trang Vô Hạ không có mục tiêu nơi nơi đi dạo, hôm nay thật sự có rất nhiều ngoài ý muốn , nàng hiện tại cái gì cũng không biết , cũng không biết nên đi nơi nào. Ánh mắt sáng ngời, có lẽ một người có thể thu lưu nàng đâu

Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn vẫn là một mặt tĩnh mịch Trang Vô Hạ, trong lòng âm thầm đoán chẳng lẽ nàng thật sự cùng Duẫn Tử Sâm là huynh muội mới biến thành như vậy sao bằng không vì sao như vậy thương tâm bộ dáng đâu "Uống điểm trà!"

Trang Vô Hạ tiếp nhận nước trà, "Cám ơn!" Nàng cũng không biết vì sao lại nghĩ đến tìm đến Thốn Tâm, nhưng là trừ bỏ nàng, bản thân giống như cũng không chỗ nào nhưng đi , ít nhất Thốn Tâm còn sẽ tin tưởng nàng, quan tâm nàng.

"Không khách khí!" Thốn Tâm cũng không hỏi nàng đáp án, chính là cùng nàng ngồi, có đôi khi nhân chỉ cần lẳng lặng làm bạn liền còn hơn thiên ngôn vạn ngữ .

"Ngươi không muốn biết ta cùng hắn đến cùng có phải không phải huynh muội sao ngày hôm qua ngươi cũng có mặt không phải sao" uống một ngụm trà nóng, cảm giác tâm cũng dần dần ấm , Trang Vô Hạ không khỏi ghé mắt, vì sao nàng cũng không hỏi đâu

"Ta là thật muốn biết a, nhưng là đây là của ngươi riêng tư, nếu ngươi không muốn nói, ta không sẽ cố hỏi, nếu ngươi muốn tìm cái nói hết nhân, ta cũng sẽ là cái tốt lắm người nghe!" Nói thật, kết cục nàng cũng là có thể đoán được một hai , nhưng là nếu có thể nghe đương sự nói

Nói, cũng là tốt lắm , ít nhất rất thỏa mãn bản thân bát quái chi tâm .

Trang Vô Hạ cười khẽ, rõ ràng phải là bi thương , lúc này lại nhịn không được muốn cười, "Ta đi hỏi, nguyên lai sư phó của ta thật là ta nương, nhưng là nàng cũng nói ta cùng Duẫn Tử Sâm chẳng phải huynh muội!"

"Cho nên đâu, này không là tốt lắm sự tình sao? Ngươi vì sao như vậy không vui?"

"Đúng vậy, ta nên vui vẻ , ta chỉ là thật không ngờ nàng vậy mà có thể yêu cái kia nam nhân đến cái loại tình trạng này, ngay cả bản thân nữ nhi đều có thể không tiếp thu, cũng không hận hắn, ta thật sự không nghĩ ra, tình yêu đối nàng mà nói liền trọng yếu như vậy sao" nói đến cùng, nàng cũng không phải quái sư

Phó giấu diếm các nàng quan hệ, dù sao mấy năm nay, nàng đối nàng thật sự giống đối một cái nữ nhi giống nhau, cho nên nàng chẳng phải tức giận này. Nàng chính là cảm thấy đau lòng, thay nàng không đáng giá, vì sao sư phụ đều đến đến lúc này còn có thể như vậy che chở một cái vứt bỏ nam nhân của nàng, chẳng lẽ

Nàng sẽ không oán không hận sao?

Thốn Tâm cảm xúc cũng thấp xuống , "Có đôi khi không phải không tưởng buông tay, chính là thân bất do kỷ đi!"

"Nói như thế nào?"

"Kỳ thực ta ngược lại có thể biết sư phó của ngươi vì sao như vậy, cũng không phải không biết bản thân nên buông tay, chính là không đến cuối cùng thời khắc, thủy chung luyến tiếc buông tay, cho nên liền tính biết bản thân kiên trì có đôi khi sẽ làm bị thương hại rất nhiều người, vẫn là hội nhịn không được phóng túng bản thân!" Nói đến

Để, bản thân chính là như vậy cái ích kỷ nhân!

Trang Vô Hạ đánh giá nàng, "Vì sao ngươi có vẻ hiểu lắm bộ dáng của nàng chẳng lẽ ngươi cũng trải qua quá sao nhưng là nhìn dáng vẻ của ngươi bất quá mới hai mươi tuổi hoa, làm sao có thể "

"Ha ha, như nói tuổi, ta đều không biết đại ngươi mấy ngàn tuổi !"

"Quả nhiên không là người thường!" Chính là kinh ngạc hạ Trang Vô Hạ liền khôi phục thái độ bình thường, chỉ có thể nói phía trước nàng cũng đã có trong lòng chuẩn bị thôi.

"Có phải không phải người thường lại có quan hệ gì đâu, dù sao ta cũng sẽ không làm thương hại ngươi sự tình!"

"Kia ngược lại cũng là!" Thương hại của nàng nhân, cũng là bên người nàng thân cận nhất nhân.

"Bất quá ngươi định làm như thế nào không tha thứ bọn họ sao "

"Ta không biết, ngươi cảm thấy ta nên làm cái gì bây giờ "

"Đứng ở của ta góc độ lời nói, ta hẳn là sẽ rất hi vọng người khác có thể lý giải ta đi! Kỳ thực trong lòng nàng thống khổ không thể so ngươi thiếu ! Ta cũng từng làm rất nhiều rất nhiều chuyện sai, mất đi rồi rất nhiều trân quý gì đó, có thể nói ta thật may mắn đi, bên người ta đều là thật tâm yêu ta

Nhân, hội bao dung lý giải ta, này với ta mà nói, là rất lớn an ủi !" Nói thật, nàng tuy rằng đã trải qua rất nhiều thống khổ sự tình, nhưng là không thể không nói, nàng cũng thật may mắn, có thật tình bao dung lý giải của nàng nhân. Tuy rằng Dương Tiển không thương nàng lại xuất phát từ báo ân tâm tính cưới

Nàng, nhưng là nói đến cùng trách nhiệm vẫn là ở nàng, nếu không có của nàng kiên trì, Dương Tiển cũng sẽ không thể như thế. Nàng thật cảm tạ Dương Tiển, liền tính hai người tranh cãi nhiều năm như vậy, nhưng là ở nàng cần của hắn giúp thời điểm bận rộn, hắn thủy chung đứng ở của nàng trước mặt, mặc kệ quá nhiều lâu, nàng đều có thể nhớ được

Ở dao trì lí hắn dùng tam tiêm hai nhận đao thẳng chỉ Ngọc Đế uy hiếp hắn bộ dáng, vì này một phần ôn nhu, nàng liền tính tiếp qua ngàn năm vạn năm cũng sẽ không hối hận!

"Phải không?" Nghe được lời của nàng, Trang Vô Hạ như có đăm chiêu nghĩ.

"Thế gian sinh mệnh ngắn ngủi, nếu là có cái gì vẫn là sớm ngày nghĩ rõ ràng, không cần cấp bản thân bằng thêm tiếc nuối!" Thốn Tâm thật tình thực lòng nói xong, nói thực ra nàng thật sự hi vọng Trang Vô Hạ có thể nghĩ rõ ràng, thời gian không thể làm lại, hiện tại nếu nàng luôn luôn không thể lý giải, nhưng là đợi đến

Nàng lý giải thời điểm, sẽ lỡ mất thật nhiều thời gian, đến lúc đó lại nên hối hận !

"Ta biết, làm cho ta ngẫm lại!" Biết Thốn Tâm nói là vì muốn tốt cho tự mình, chính là bản thân thật sự còn cần lại cẩn thận suy nghĩ nên làm như thế nào, ít nhất nên cho nàng một điểm thời gian nghĩ rõ ràng.

"Ân, không quan hệ, sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi đi, không vội cho nhất thời !" Nói ở nhân gian ngốc lâu, nàng cũng cảm thấy giống phàm nhân giống nhau đến lúc đó gian liền dễ dàng mệt nhọc, cho nên vỗ vỗ vai nàng, liền tính toán lên lầu nghỉ ngơi , chính là vừa định lên thang lầu khi, đã thấy Dương Tiển đang đứng ở

Cửa thang lầu, theo trên cao nhìn xuống nàng, biểu cảm ý tứ hàm xúc không rõ.

"Ách, ngươi làm sao vậy" biểu cảm kỳ quái như thế, ai lại chọc hắn ! Thốn Tâm lòng tràn đầy nghi hoặc, hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới khả năng là của chính mình nguyên nhân. Tuy rằng lúc trước là có thể nghe được lẫn nhau thanh âm, nhưng là Dương Tiển ý chí lực dữ dội kinh người, cho nên trên cơ bản nàng đều rất khó cảm nhận được

Dương Tiển đến cùng suy nghĩ cái gì, hơn nữa phía trước nhớ tới rất nhiều chuyện đối nàng xung kích quá lớn, dần dà, nàng liền theo bản năng quên Dương Tiển là có thể nghe được nàng nội tâm ý tưởng .

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi, " Dương Tiển thoáng nhất do dự, vẫn là chưa nói ra nguyên đến chính mình tưởng nói, "Không có gì, sắc trời không còn sớm , vẫn là sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi đi!" Khi nào thì, bản thân nhưng lại cũng trở nên nhát gan như vậy!

"A! Nga, tốt, vậy ngươi cũng sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi đi!" Tuy rằng kỳ quái Dương Tiển cũng chỉ là nói với tự mình này đó, nhưng là Thốn Tâm vẫn là thuận theo lời nói của hắn lên lầu nghỉ ngơi .

Thốn Tâm không có quay đầu, tự nhiên cũng không biết Dương Tiển ở sau lưng luôn luôn tại xem nàng, liền tính nàng thấy được, cũng sẽ không thể tưởng nhiều lắm, bởi vì ở trong lòng nàng Dương Tiển kết quả thích ai đáp án, đã trong lòng nàng thâm căn cố đế...

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: Dương Tiển tuy rằng có thể nghe được Thốn Tâm tâm, nhưng là dù sao không là giống dao cơ cùng dương thiên bảo hộ giống nhau xài chung cả trái tim, cho nên liền tính dương thiên bảo hộ không có pháp lực cũng có thể nghe được dao cơ tiếng lòng, nhưng là Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm là quyết định bởi cho pháp lực cao thấp, ở Thốn Tâm không có khôi phục pháp lực thời điểm, thông thường nàng đều là nghe không được Dương Tiển ý tưởng . Quốc khánh đã xong, muốn học thêm, cho nên cuối tuần liền không có đến ta ca nơi đó , ký túc xá là không có internet , khả năng đến lúc đó đổi mới không xong, chỉ có thể nói lại nhìn đi, đến lúc đó nếu không càng lời nói, chỉ có thể để sau chu bổ khuyết thêm . Tuy rằng không biết bản thân viết được không được, các ngươi hội sẽ không thích, nhưng là tính viên bản thân một cái lý tưởng thôi!

, hiểu được

Chương 53 hiểu được

"Thốn Tâm đều cùng ngươi nói cái gì ?" Dương Tiển ngồi ở Trang Vô Hạ bên cạnh, trầm giọng hỏi. Vừa mới hắn ở trên lầu thời điểm đột nhiên cảm nhận được Thốn Tâm ý tưởng, hắn luôn luôn cho rằng Thốn Tâm hẳn là sẽ hối hận , hắn đã từng vô số lần nhìn đến Thốn Tâm cuồng loạn chất vấn hắn bộ dáng, còn có nhìn đến nàng thương tâm muốn chết bộ dáng, sớm cho rằng nàng hẳn là hối hận gặp bản thân , lại không nghĩ rằng nàng vậy mà hội cảm tạ gặp được hắn, kia trong nháy mắt gây cho của hắn rung động không thể nghi ngờ là vĩ đại . Cho nên lao tới muốn nhìn đến Thốn Tâm, chính là đang nhìn đến của nàng kia chốc lát, lại lui bước .

"Không có gì, chính là một ít lời tri tâm mà thôi!" Lại nhắc đến, Trang Vô Hạ cũng là rất hiếu kỳ Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm là quan hệ như thế nào, nhãn châu chuyển động, không khỏi mở miệng nói, "Thốn Tâm trong lòng giống như có cái người trong lòng a, ngươi biết là ai sao "

"Nàng cùng ngươi nói là ai sao?"

Trang Vô Hạ lắc đầu, ý có điều chỉ nói: "Tuy rằng nàng không có nói với ta người kia là ai, nhưng là ta nghĩ nàng nhất định là rất yêu của hắn! Bất quá nàng trước kia giống như làm cái gì có lỗi với đó nhân sự tình đi, vừa mới đã nói đến người nọ, nàng cảm thấy thật áy náy đâu!" Trang Vô Hạ cảm thấy bản thân cũng không tính nói hưu nói vượn, tuy rằng Thốn Tâm không có nói rõ, nhưng là nàng vẫn là có thể cảm giác xuất ra, Thốn Tâm vẫn như cũ yêu người kia, hơn nữa, người này khả năng cũng là nàng nhận thức . Ánh mắt chuyển hướng Dương Tiển, trong lòng bất chợt chuyển qua các loại ý tưởng, Thốn Tâm thích người kia, nói không chừng chính là trước mắt này nam nhân, kia nàng muốn hay không trợ Thốn Tâm giúp một tay đâu hai người tựa hồ là hiểu lầm bộ dáng a, bản thân muốn hay không giúp đỡ một chút đâu! Tục ngữ nói hảo, đầu ta lấy mộc đào, báo chi lấy quỳnh dao!

"Phải không" không cảm thấy , Dương Tiển nghĩ ra thần , theo người khác trong miệng biết được Thốn Tâm ý tưởng, so với hắn tự mình cảm nhận được càng thêm làm cho hắn cảm động, hắn thật không ngờ, ở Thốn Tâm trong lòng đúng là nghĩ như vậy. Nàng bỏ xuống hết thảy đi theo bản thân, bản thân cô phụ nàng, nàng lại thủy chung đem bản thân để ở trong lòng quan trọng nhất vị trí, như vậy lúc trước Thốn Tâm đến cùng là ở cái gì tâm tình hạ mới có thể quyết định quên bản thân, quên đi qua, chỉ cần nhất nghĩ vậy loại hình ảnh, khiến cho Dương Tiển trong lòng đau xót, ngay cả Thốn Tâm đều có thể cảm nhận được của hắn ý tưởng .

"Dương Tiển như thế nào" vuốt trái tim mình, Thốn Tâm mới đột nhiên ý thức được đây là Dương Tiển trong lòng ý tưởng? Chính là hắn vì sao đột nhiên nghĩ vậy chút đâu, rõ ràng nàng đã không muốn để cho Dương Tiển cảm thấy bản thân có ân cho hắn , vì sao hắn mỗi lần nghĩ tới thời điểm, đều là như thế này một loại ý tưởng đâu bản thân thật là rất bi ai ! Ở Dương Tiển nhớ tới bản thân thời điểm, đều chỉ có thể nghĩ đến bản thân có ân cho hắn sao

"Ta không là ý tứ này!" Dương Tiển nghĩ, không cảm thấy nói ra miệng, chọc Trang Vô Hạ một trận ghé mắt, vô duyên vô cớ , nói cái gì không là ý tứ này a

"Không có gì, không là nói với ngươi!" Dương Tiển vội vàng bình tâm tĩnh khí, nhường tâm tình của bản thân bình tĩnh trở lại, rất nhanh Thốn Tâm liền cảm thụ không đến Dương Tiển trong lòng ý tưởng , chính là thốt ra câu kia giải thích vẫn là nhường Thốn Tâm nghe được.

"Nga, kỳ thực không chỉ phàm là gian nhân sinh mệnh ngắn ngủi liền cần cẩn thận nghĩ rõ ràng , liền tính thần tiên thời gian rất nhiều, sinh mệnh thật dài lâu, nhưng là nếu luôn luôn đều không có nghĩ rõ ràng, thời gian lại nhiều lại như thế nào, không là giống nhau lãng phí thời gian, bằng thêm tiếc nuối sao" Thốn Tâm lời nói quả thật làm cho nàng sở hữu ngộ, chính là xem bọn hắn tựa hồ cũng là đang ở cục trung thấy không rõ lắm, Trang Vô Hạ không khỏi nhắc nhở, không chỉ là nhắc nhở Thốn Tâm, càng như là đang nhắc nhở Dương Tiển."Tuy rằng ta không biết Thốn Tâm trước kia đến cùng làm qua cái gì chuyện sai, nhưng là ta biết, nàng tuyệt đối là đem sở hữu tâm đều đặt ở cái kia trên thân nam nhân, người khác có lẽ có thể tức giận , chỉ trích nàng, nhưng là duy có một người không có tư cách!" Tựa như nàng sư phụ, không, là nàng nương giống nhau, đem bản thân sở hữu tâm ý đều đặt ở cái kia trên thân nam nhân. Nàng đột nhiên còn có chút minh bạch , vì sao Thốn Tâm sẽ nói như vậy , cảm thấy buông lỏng, giống như nghĩ thông suốt cái gì bàn. Mẫu thân có thể vài thập niên đều gạt nàng, nhưng là nàng cũng không sẽ làm nàng còn tiếp tục như vậy , không phải là bởi vì tức giận của nàng hành vi, mà là xuất phát từ muốn cho nàng hạnh phúc tâm.

Đứng dậy mỉm cười, "Phiền toái ngươi thay ta chuyển cáo Thốn Tâm một tiếng, ta biết nên làm như thế nào , cám ơn của nàng nhắc nhở! Sự tình đã muốn phát sinh không thể thay đổi biến, nhưng là nhân lại có thể thay đổi, chỉ cần nhân biến sự tình sẽ trở nên không giống với ! Cho nên không phải sợ bước ra kia một bước, mặc kệ kết quả thế nào, tổng sẽ không so với trước kia càng kém!" Trang Vô Hạ giống như nhặt lên sở hữu tự tin, những lời này không chỉ là đang nhắc nhở bản thân, cũng là đang nhắc nhở Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiển. Nàng tuy rằng không biết Thốn Tâm vì sao sợ hãi rụt rè không dám bước ra kia một bước, nhưng là biết chỉ cần cho nàng một chút tin tưởng cùng khẳng định, có khi sẽ có dũng khí thay đổi."Ta đi rồi, ta sẽ nắm chắc hảo hết thảy , hi vọng nàng cũng có thể, ngươi cũng có thể!" Nói xong mang theo một cỗ tiêu sái thoải mái, tự nhiên tiêu sái , giống như khi đến thương tâm cùng nghi hoặc tất cả đều biến mất không thấy bàn.

Dương Tiển lẳng lặng ngồi, không nói được lời nào, trong lòng lại cảm xúc rất nhiều, không thể không nói, Trang Vô Hạ lúc gần đi một phen nói gây cho hắn rất nhiều hiểu được, chỉ cần nhân thay đổi, sự tình sẽ bất đồng sao

Ngày kế, chờ Thốn Tâm tỉnh lại biết được Trang Vô Hạ đã đi , không khỏi kinh ngạc hỏi: "Cái gì, nàng đã đi ! Đi như thế nào như vậy đột nhiên a?" Hoàn toàn không có chinh triệu a, ngày hôm qua lên lầu tiền còn một mặt ưu thương tỏ vẻ cần phải cẩn thận suy nghĩ , thế nào mới một buổi tối thời gian đã nghĩ tốt lắm, còn đi rồi, hành động lực cũng quá nhanh chóng thôi.

"Đúng vậy, nàng làm cho ta chuyển cáo ngươi, nàng đã biết đến rồi làm như thế nào , cám ơn của ngươi nhắc nhở! Lại nhắc đến, ngươi nhắc nhở nàng cái gì ?" Dương Tiển một đêm chưa ngủ, tinh thần vẫn cứ thật dư thừa, đêm đó, hắn cũng suy nghĩ rất nhiều.

"Không nói cái gì a, chính là hi vọng nàng có thể hảo hảo nghĩ rõ ràng, không muốn cho bản thân hối hận mà thôi a!" Nói đến cùng nàng cái gì cũng không có làm a!

"Phải không, dù sao nàng có thể nghĩ rõ ràng là đến nơi, coi như là kết thúc bằng hữu trách nhiệm , ngươi liền không cần lo lắng !"

"Cũng là, chỉ cần nàng nghĩ rõ ràng là tốt rồi, về sau khẳng định có thể hảo hảo quá !" Thốn Tâm cũng không rối rắm , nhân đôi khi chính là một ý niệm sự tình, có lẽ quấy nhiễu ngươi thật lâu sự tình, đột nhiên trong nháy mắt nghĩ thông suốt, phía trước này nghi hoặc quấy nhiễu liền tất cả đều không là sự , có lẽ nàng chính là nghĩ thông suốt hết thảy đâu, Thốn Tâm tin tưởng, dựa vào Trang Vô Hạ chỉ số thông minh cùng vũ lực giá trị, ở thế gian khẳng định có thể hảo hảo quá bản thân khi còn sống . Dù sao nàng người trong lòng cũng không phải nàng ca ca, tối khó giải quyết vấn đề đã giải quyết , như vậy còn có cái gì có thể làm khó nàng đâu không hiểu , Thốn Tâm chính là đối nàng thật có tin tưởng.

"Nguyên lai bọn họ không là huynh muội a, như vậy tốt nhất !"

"Đúng vậy! Uy, ngươi không cần nghe lén ý nghĩ của ta được không được!" Chính là ở trong lòng ngẫm lại lời nói, vì sao lại bị hắn nghe được.

"Không có biện pháp, này cũng không phải ta nghĩ không nghe là có thể không nghe !"

"Vậy ngươi có thể đừng nói ra a, giả trang chính mình không nghe thấy không biết sao như vậy trực tiếp liền nói ra , có suy nghĩ hay không tâm tình của ta nha!" Thốn Tâm có chút thẹn quá thành giận .

"Hảo, ta đây về sau coi như không nghe thấy , ta cái gì đều không nghe thấy!" Dương Tiển liền như vậy lên lầu , khóe miệng còn mang theo ý cười, lưu lại một mặt không thể tin Thốn Tâm, "Ta không nhìn lầm đi, Dương Tiển thế nào trở nên như vậy hỏng rồi" rất đáng giận !

Kế tiếp Trang Vô Hạ hội lựa chọn như thế nào Thốn Tâm đã không biết , bởi vì ngày thứ hai bọn họ liền tính toán hồi quán giang khẩu , tuy rằng ra ngoài chơi một chuyến cái gì cũng không có địa phương cũng không có đi chơi, nhưng ít ra vẫn là có thu hoạch , không nói đến thu Hoa Miêu Trúc, gặp Trang Vô Hạ, lớn nhất thu hoạch chính là Thốn Tâm trên người cảm tình có phi thường lớn đột phá, cũng không biết là vì bị Hắc Diệu xà dọa , còn là vì khôi phục trí nhớ, tóm lại Thốn Tâm trên người Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đưa dây xích tay bắt đầu sáng lên , thuyết minh của nàng cảm tình đã bắt đầu khôi phục , còn kém dùng bảo liên đăng tiến hành cuối cùng một bước . Cho nên bọn họ mới có thể vội vã như vậy chạy trở về, dùng Thốn Tâm lời nói nói chính là, muốn ngoạn cái gì thời gian đều có thể, nhưng là chuyện này tình tương đối khẩn cấp, giải quyết có thể khôi phục bản thân pháp lực, đến lúc đó đi đâu đều không cần lo lắng nhiều lắm.

"Chủ nhân, ngươi có vẻ thật cao hứng a "

"Đương nhiên rồi! Nếu của ngươi nói cũng sẽ cao hứng !" Thốn Tâm mang theo Hoa Miêu Trúc ở Dương gia đình viện nói chuyện phiếm, Dương Tiển bởi vì chỉ điểm Dương Thiền mượn bảo liên đăng, cho nên đưa các nàng đến Dương gia đại trạch sau lại đuổi tới Hoa Sơn hướng Dương Thiền mượn bảo liên đăng.

"Tam nha đầu, nghe nói ngươi đã khỏe a!" Chỉ thấy Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân phe phẩy của hắn cây quạt nhỏ tử, vẻ mặt cao hứng tiêu sái đến.

"Đúng vậy, xem ra vẫn là đi chơi tương đối có hiệu quả thôi, tổng so ngươi loại đồ ăn phương pháp hảo!" Thốn Tâm chế nhạo nói, tuy rằng nàng cũng rất thích Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân , nhưng là nghĩ đến bản thân loại đồ ăn thật nhiều thiên, trong lòng vẫn là có chút nho nhỏ cơn tức .

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân xấu hổ phe phẩy cây quạt nhỏ tử, "Nói không là nói như vậy thôi, điều này cũng là thể nghiệm cuộc sống một loại a!"

"Được rồi, đúng rồi, nếu Dương Tiển dùng bảo liên đăng chữa khỏi ta sau, của ta pháp lực hội khôi phục sao" đây mới là Thốn Tâm tương đối chú ý trọng điểm, không có tự bảo vệ mình năng lực cảm thụ nàng xem như thể nghiệm đến, không bao giờ nữa tưởng thể hội loại này bất lực cảm thụ .

"Đương nhiên rồi, ở dùng bảo liên đăng phía trước sẽ trước giải trừ đối với ngươi phong ấn!" Nghĩ như vậy Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân vẫn là có chút tiếc nuối , khôi phục pháp lực Thốn Tâm liền thật không tốt chọc a.

"Vậy là tốt rồi!" Thốn Tâm vừa yên lòng, lại nghĩ tới một cái vấn đề đến, "Ta đây khôi phục pháp lực sau Dương Tiển còn có thể cảm nhận được trong lòng ta đang nghĩ cái gì sao?"

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân tròng mắt chuyển a chuyển , "Ách, này thôi, bần đạo cũng không rõ ràng!"

Thốn Tâm ánh mắt nhíu lại, ngữ mang uy hiếp, "Ngươi không biết sao? Là thật không biết vẫn là cố ý không nói với ta?" Chiếu thường lui tới kinh nghiệm xem ra, như là người sau khả năng tính lớn hơn nữa.

"Ta là thật sự không biết a, phương pháp này ta cũng vậy lần đầu tiên dùng là thôi, đến cùng sẽ thế nào ta cũng vậy không biết a, tựa như các ngươi kết thành phong ấn sau có thể nghe thấy lẫn nhau tâm giống nhau, này cũng là ta thật không ngờ a, về phần giải trừ sau sẽ thế nào ta còn thật sự không biết . Dù sao tệ nhất kết quả không phải là còn có thể nghe được thôi, các ngươi đi chơi nhiều ngày như vậy chẳng lẽ còn không thói quen sao "

"Quên đi, dù sao ta đến lúc đó cũng sẽ không thể xuất hiện tại Dương Tiển trước mặt, chỉ cần chính bọn họ không để ý thì tốt rồi!" Hiện tại nàng ngược lại không phải là thật để ý , có đôi khi còn có thể mang theo điểm âm thầm mừng thầm, hảo giống như vậy có thể cách Dương Tiển càng gần gũi bàn, chính là, Thốn Tâm cười khổ, sự tình tổng sẽ không giống nàng nghĩ tới giống nhau, nếu là loại năng lực này có thể biến mất thì tốt rồi, nàng không muốn để cho Dương Tiển nghe thấy tiếng lòng mình, thấy bản thân chật vật, đây là nàng cận tồn một chút tôn nghiêm .

"Bọn họ trừ bỏ ngoan đồ nhi ngoại còn có ai vậy "

Thốn Tâm lắc đầu, "Không có việc gì!" Nhìn nhìn oai đầu xem bọn họ tán gẫu Hoa Miêu Trúc, nguyên bản sa sút tâm tình lại nhiều , "Miêu Trúc, ngươi có nguyện ý hay không theo ta cùng đi Tây Hải a" như vậy đáng yêu con mèo nhỏ yêu, nếu là nếu có thể nàng hi vọng có thể luôn luôn bồi ở bên mình! Nhưng là nàng cũng muốn tôn trọng của nàng ý nguyện mới là.

"Miêu Trúc đương nhiên nguyện ý đi theo chủ nhân , nhưng là chủ nhân là ở tại hải lý , Miêu Trúc không thể ở đáy nước ra đời sống, kia làm sao bây giờ a" Hoa Miêu Trúc có chút thương tâm , nàng không muốn cùng chủ nhân tách ra!

"Đồ ngốc, ta có biện pháp cho ngươi có thể ở hải lý cuộc sống, ngươi nếu ngốc lâu nghĩ ra được chơi một chút cũng là có thể nga!" Hải tộc có đặc thù trân châu có thể cho nhân ở đáy biển tự do cuộc sống, tựa như ở trên đất bằng hô hấp không khí giống nhau, bất quá sợ Hoa Miêu Trúc ngốc không thói quen, Thốn Tâm âm thầm quyết định, về sau cách một đoạn thời gian liền mang nàng xuất ra đi dạo tốt lắm.

"Phải không! Vậy tốt nhất , Miêu Trúc không cần cùng chủ nhân tách ra!"

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nghe thật nghiêm cẩn, "Tam nha đầu a, ngươi tính toán hồi Tây Hải sao "

"Đúng vậy, chờ ta pháp lực khôi phục sau trở về Tây Hải !" Nơi này tuy tốt, nhưng là nàng không muốn để cho bản thân trở thành Dương Tiển phiền toái, xem như nàng khi cách nhiều năm xin lỗi cùng bồi thường đi!

"Nga!" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân sắc mặt bình tĩnh đáp lời, trong lòng tiểu nhân bắt đầu cuồng khiếu, "Ngoan đồ nhi a, lại không trở lại ngươi nàng dâu liền muốn chạy !" Vì thế hắn quyết định đợi lát nữa Dương Tiển vừa trở về hắn liền muốn đi mật báo, miễn cho Thốn Tâm thật sự đi rồi liền hỏng bét !

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: vẫn là quyết định lên mạng đi truyền văn

, hay không chỉ yêu phương tấc nơi?

Chương 54 hay không chỉ yêu phương tấc nơi

Đợi đến Dương Tiển trở về lúc, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân tựa như làm tặc giống nhau lén lút lôi kéo Dương Tiển tránh ở yên lặng địa phương, đầu còn thỉnh thoảng bốn phía nhìn quanh.

Dương Tiển bị sư phụ hành vi đậu nở nụ cười, "Như thế nào sư phụ xảy ra chuyện gì sao "

"Đồ đệ a, sư phụ nhưng là vụng trộm cho ngươi mật báo a, vừa mới Thốn Tâm nha đầu nói chờ nàng khôi phục pháp lực sau liền muốn hồi Tây Hải !"

Dương Tiển trên mặt tươi cười phai nhạt xuống dưới, "Phải không, chỉ cần nàng thích lời nói là tốt rồi!"

"Đồ nhi a, hiện tại cũng không phải là ngươi đùa giỡn suất lúc, ngươi nếu thích nhân gia liền muốn dũng cảm đuổi theo, hiện tại thiên đình một mảnh tường hòa, cũng không cần ngươi phí sức lao động , giờ phút này là theo đuổi Thốn Tâm tốt nhất thời cơ , cũng là ngươi thích Hằng Nga Tiên Tử bất quá nếu Hằng Nga Tiên Tử lời nói cũng có thể đi truy !" Trọng điểm là cho hắn tìm cái ngoan nàng dâu trở về thôi! Ở trong lòng hắn cũng là coi Dương Tiển là con trai xem , tự nhiên hi vọng bên người hắn có thể có cái biết lãnh biết nóng nhân. Tuy rằng nói trước kia có Tam công chúa, nhưng là mỗi ngày cãi nhau, không đề cập tới cũng thế, nhưng là hiện tại Tam công chúa xem cùng Dương Tiển ở chung vẫn là tốt lắm , cũng không có trước kia điên cuồng kính, cũng là không sai nhân tuyển, nếu Hằng Nga Tiên Tử lời nói cũng xong, chính là hi vọng xem không quá đại bộ dáng. Tóm lại, mặc kệ là ai, hắn muốn Dương Tiển cho hắn cưới cái nàng dâu trở về.

Dương Tiển một trận bất đắc dĩ, "Sư phụ, này cùng Hằng Nga Tiên Tử có quan hệ gì "

"Thế nào không quan hệ, ngươi trước kia không là thích nhân gia sao? Nói mau, ngươi đến cùng thích ai? Thốn Tâm vẫn là hằng nga, vẫn là có khác cái gì nữ hài tử, chỉ cần có một cái là đến nơi!" Nói hắn dễ dàng thôi hắn, chẳng những muốn quan tâm đồ nhi chức trách, còn muốn quan tâm của hắn chung thân đại sự!

"Dương Tiển không phủ nhận niên thiếu khi đối Hằng Nga Tiên Tử xác thực hữu ái mộ, chính là hiện tại Dương Tiển đã xem hiểu bản thân tâm cùng tương lai, về sau Dương Tiển chỉ biết làm nàng là trưởng bối là tiên hữu, khác cái gì đều sẽ không có! Về phần Thốn Tâm, ta không biết!" Nói hắn không thương Thốn Tâm, trong lòng tổng hội có phủ nhận thanh âm, khả như nói yêu nàng, lại cảm thấy hơn vài phần phức tạp cảm giác, làm cho hắn không biết làm sao.

"Nói như vậy, ngươi ít nhất phủ định Hằng Nga Tiên Tử thôi, vậy thừa lại Thốn Tâm , ngươi không biết không quan hệ, vậy ngươi nói, Thốn Tâm nếu hồi Tây Hải ngươi là cái gì ý tưởng, đồng ý vẫn là cự tuyệt" quả nhiên không ra hắn sở liệu a! Dương Tiển đối hằng nga tâm tư chẳng qua là thiếu niên ái mộ, như vậy cũng tốt, nghìn năm qua cũng chưa cái kết quả, vẫn là không cần treo cổ ở nhất thân cây .

Dương Tiển "..." Hắn đương nhiên không đồng ý Thốn Tâm hồi Tây Hải , nhưng là hắn lại có lý do gì cùng lập trường đi không đồng ý

"Ngươi đừng dây dưa kéo dài do dự , nếu Thốn Tâm thật sự đi rồi ta xem ngươi đi nơi nào hối hận, dù sao ta là nhắc nhở , muốn hay không giữ lại chính ngươi quyết định a!" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân chán nản, này đồ đệ ở đối mặt cảm tình thời điểm thế nào như vậy làm cho người ta muốn đánh hắn một chút đâu dong dài dây dưa làm cho hắn nhìn không được !

Độc tự đứng ở tại chỗ Dương Tiển trầm mặc, trong lòng đột nhiên nhớ tới Trang Vô Hạ rời đi khi nhắc nhở bản thân lời nói, "Sự tình đã muốn phát sinh không thể thay đổi biến, nhưng là nhân lại có thể thay đổi, chỉ cần nhân biến sự tình sẽ trở nên không giống với ! Cho nên không phải sợ bước ra kia một bước, mặc kệ kết quả thế nào, tổng sẽ không so với trước kia càng kém!" Nếu là như thế này, kia hắn là không phải có thể thử đi ra bước đầu tiên đâu

"Dương Tiển ngươi đã về rồi? Thế nào đứng ở bên ngoài a?" Xuất ra xem Dương Tiển trở về không có Thốn Tâm liếc mắt liền thấy lẳng lặng đứng lặng ở trong đình viện Dương Tiển, không khỏi hỏi.

Dương Tiển cười nhẹ, hướng Thốn Tâm, "Không có gì, chính là suy nghĩ chút chuyện tình, có thể ăn cơm sao" có lẽ lúc này đây hắn có thể nếm thử đi ra kia một bước, có lẽ về sau chính là trời cao biển rộng!

"Ân, đồ ăn đã chuẩn bị tốt , sẽ chờ ngươi , nhanh chút đi ăn đi!"

"Hảo!" Hắn hẳn là dũng cảm mới là, hi vọng lúc này đây, kết cục sẽ không làm cho hắn thất vọng!

Đêm nay Dương gia đại trạch là náo nhiệt , có lẽ là bởi vì nhiều người, có lẽ là bởi vì trọng yếu mọi người ở, mặc kệ là cái gì nguyên nhân, kết quả chỉ có một, bọn họ quá rất nóng nháo, rất vui vẻ, hơn nữa hi vọng về sau vẫn là có thể như vậy vui vẻ đi xuống. Cơm chiều sau khi kết thúc, ở Thốn Tâm vạn phần khẩn trương tâm tình hạ, lại một lần đi đến trong phòng, bất đồng cho lần trước hôn mê, hiện tại nàng thập phần thanh tỉnh.

"Hi vọng ta có thể khôi phục bình thường!"

"Đương nhiên, ngươi phải tin tưởng ta!" Hắn là sẽ không làm cho nàng thất vọng !

"Đúng vậy, ta thủy chung tin tưởng ngươi!" Tuy rằng làm cho nàng thương tâm khổ sở, nhưng là không thể không nói, toàn thế giới nàng tối tin tưởng nhân chính là Dương Tiển, bất đồng cho đối gia nhân cái loại này tin tưởng, là phi thường đặc biệt tin tưởng hơn nữa như vậy kiên trì .

Dương Tiển cảm thấy cảm động, càng thêm kiên định ý nghĩ của chính mình, hiếm thấy lộ ra một tia ôn nhu, nhất thời nhu hóa hắn lãnh tình khuôn mặt, "Ta biết!" Biết tâm ý của ngươi, biết của ngươi kiên trì, biết ngươi đối của ta yêu!

Dương Tiển lúc này ánh mắt thật ôn nhu, Thốn Tâm rất muốn sa vào trong đó, nhưng là nàng lại bắt buộc bản thân lảng tránh này ánh mắt, nhàn nhạt nói: "Chúng ta bắt đầu đi!"

"Ân!"

Chỉ thấy trong phòng một trận bạch quang quay chung quanh hai người, luôn luôn liên tục không ngừng, thẳng đến kia bạch quang dần dần tiến vào Thốn Tâm thân thể, biến mất không thấy. Dương Tiển thấy thế yên lòng, sau đó xuất ra bảo liên đăng, thúc giục pháp quyết, một đạo nhu hòa oánh lục sắc đem Thốn Tâm vây quanh ở giữa.

Phòng nội lục quang đại thịnh, ngoài cửa lẳng lặng chờ nhân cũng qua lại thong thả bước, thường thường xem phòng, sốt ruột chờ."Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, ta chủ nhân sẽ không có chuyện gì đi!"

"Có ta đồ nhi ở khẳng định sẽ không có chuyện gì !" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đối Dương Tiển vẫn là thật có tin tưởng , ít nhất ở Hoa Miêu Trúc trước mặt không thể đọa đồ nhi mặt mũi a.

"Thật vậy chăng khả là bọn hắn đều đi vào đã lâu như vậy, thế nào còn không ra a" Hoa Miêu Trúc chờ nóng vội, chờ đợi thời gian luôn thật dài dòng.

"Yên tâm đi, có ta chủ nhân ở khẳng định không quan hệ!" Hao Thiên Khuyển phi thường có tự tin nói xong, ở trong lòng hắn liền không có Dương Tiển làm không được sự tình, ai biết lại rước lấy Hoa Miêu Trúc một trận xem thường, "Ngươi đối ta chủ nhân không tốt, ta mới không nghĩ để ý ngươi đâu "

Hao Thiên Khuyển "..." Hắn làm sao lại chọc nàng .

Hoa Miêu Trúc còn lại là phiết đầu chuyển qua đi không nhìn hắn, hiển nhiên còn tại ghi hận Hao Thiên Khuyển nói với Thốn Tâm nói không lễ phép.

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân còn lại là làm cái gì cũng không thấy được, cũng không để ý tới buồn bực Hao Thiên Khuyển, nói thực ra, có đôi khi hắn cũng không rõ Hao Thiên Khuyển thế nào như vậy siêng năng muốn đối phó với Thốn Tâm đâu này có tính không là khác loại một loại thích a

Thời gian ở ba người chờ đợi trung một điểm một điểm quá khứ, như là trôi qua thật lâu thật lâu bàn, mới nhìn đến Thốn Tâm một mặt vui sướng mở ra cửa phòng, thoạt nhìn tinh thần sáng láng .

"Chủ nhân, làm sao ngươi dạng thành công sao" gặp Thốn Tâm xuất ra, Hoa Miêu Trúc vội vàng đón nhận đi, lôi kéo Thốn Tâm quan tâm hỏi.

"Thành công , ta hiện tại cảm giác bản thân lực lượng tràn đầy bộ dáng, pháp lực cũng khôi phục !" Trọng yếu nhất là, ở bảo liên đăng thay nàng trị liệu trong quá trình, nàng cảm giác như là luôn luôn tại vô hình trung giam cầm nàng gì đó biến mất không thấy , toàn thân tâm đều thoải mái rất nhiều, có lẽ là đem trên người quên ưu thảo dược tính đều quét sạch sạch sẽ thôi, nghĩ đến này, nhịn không được giương mắt nhìn về phía đứng ở phía trên Dương Tiển, lòng mang cảm kích, "Cám ơn ngươi!" Cám ơn ngươi như vậy lo lắng giúp ta giải quyết khó khăn, cám ơn ngươi tha thứ ta, cám ơn của ngươi ôn nhu!

Đáp lại Thốn Tâm là Dương Tiển ấm tới trái tim mỉm cười.

"A, tốt như vậy thời tiết không bằng các ngươi ra ngoài dạo dạo thôi! Chúc mừng một chút!" Thấy vậy vận may phân tốt, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nhớ tới kế hoạch của chính mình, vội vàng cho bọn hắn chế tạo cơ hội, chỉ cần nhiều hơn ở chung, khẳng định hội sát súng hỏa đến sát ra lửa tình .

Thốn Tâm vừa nghe Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân lời nói, theo bản năng tưởng cự tuyệt, nhưng nhìn đến Dương Tiển sau lại đáng xấu hổ nghẹn đi trở về, nàng thật sự rất nghĩ rất nghĩ cùng với Dương Tiển, chẳng sợ chính là ra ngoài dạo dạo, cũng sẽ trở thành nàng nhớ lại một phần.

"Tốt!" Dương Tiển không chút do dự đáp ứng, chọc Thốn Tâm một trận kinh ngạc, tuy rằng nàng thật cao hứng nhưng cũng thật nghi hoặc, vì sao Dương Tiển sẽ đột nhiên như vậy thản nhiên nói này đó đâu là vì cảm thấy cùng bản thân không có liên lụy thôi, tài năng như vậy dường như không có việc gì nói xong! Như vậy cũng tốt, chỉ cần hắn quá vui vẻ, kia nàng cũng có thể tiếp nhận rồi!

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân hắc hắc cười, hơi vài phần đáng khinh hơi thở, xem ra của hắn ngoan đồ đệ rốt cục thông suốt , biết chủ động theo đuổi , xem ra không có uổng phí tâm ý của hắn a! Tốt lắm, xem ra sau này muốn nhiều hơn dưới sự trợ giúp bổn bổn đồ đệ !

Hai người ở lẳng lặng trong rừng đường nhỏ đi tới, yên tĩnh lại mang theo vài phần ấm áp, đều không nói tiếng nào, lại còn hơn thiên ngôn vạn ngữ.

"Ngươi, thật sự phải về Tây Hải sao "

"A, ân, đúng vậy!" Thoáng cả kinh nhạ, Thốn Tâm chỉ biết Dương Tiển nói là cái gì, lúc đó nói này thời điểm, chỉ có Hoa Miêu Trúc cùng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân ở, hiển nhiên hắn là vụng trộm giống Dương Tiển đâm thọc , thế nào phát giác hắn là như vậy đáng yêu đâu, Thốn Tâm bật cười.

"Vì sao đãi ở trong này không tốt sao "

"Không có a, nơi này tốt lắm, ta cũng thật thích!" Chính là tuy rằng nàng không hối hận, nhưng cũng hội lùi bước, sợ hãi bản thân hội trở thành Dương Tiển phía trước như vậy chán ghét đối tượng.

"Kia vì sao phải rời khỏi, liền đãi ở trong này không được sao" Dương Tiển nhíu mày, lần đầu đem trong lòng chân thật ý tưởng nói ra, hắn cho rằng Thốn Tâm hội cao hứng, lại không nghĩ rằng được đến là của nàng cự tuyệt!

"Bởi vì ta không muốn để cho bản thân biến thành trước kia bản thân đi thương hại ngươi, cũng thương hại người khác!" Nhắc tới chuyện cũ, Thốn Tâm liền cảm thấy mũi cay xè , "Dương Tiển, theo ta rời bến khi gặp ngươi luôn luôn đi theo ngươi mặt sau thời điểm đến bây giờ thủy chung đều ở yêu ngươi, liền tính làm cho ta thống khổ cũng quên không được ngươi. Ta biết có lẽ ngươi cảm thấy ta đã cải biến, không lại trước đây cái kia cho ngươi điên thành ma Ngao Thốn Tâm , nhưng là ta nghĩ nói cho của ngươi là, mặc kệ lại thế nào biến, ta còn là cái kia ích kỷ ta, hội để ý ngươi đến cùng yêu là ta còn là hằng nga, có phải không phải sẽ cùng hằng nga bảo trì khoảng cách, ta còn là ta, như trước như thế, cho nên không cần bởi vì nhất thời cảm xúc liền đối ta ôn nhu như thế, ta sợ ta thừa nhận không dậy nổi!" Khi nói chuyện, Thốn Tâm đã là khống chế không được nước mắt rơi như mưa, nàng làm sao có thể không nghĩ đến được Dương Tiển yêu, làm sao có thể không muốn để lại xuống dưới mỗi ngày xem hắn, nhưng là nàng sợ hãi, nàng không dám!

"Thốn Tâm!" Dương Tiển đáy lòng chua xót, xem ở bản thân trước mặt khóc giống một đứa trẻ Thốn Tâm, nhịn không được đem nàng gắt gao ôm vào trong ngực, hắn nên làm như thế nào tài năng đối lẫn nhau đều hảo đâu vì sao bọn họ liền như vậy làm khó hạnh phúc

"Dương Tiển, ta không nghĩ về sau mỗi ngày đi đoán ta trượng phu đến cùng có phải không phải yêu ta, có phải không phải trong lòng có dấu một cái nữ nhân, ta chỉ muốn ngươi xem rồi ta một người, thầm nghĩ ngươi xem rồi ta đây phương tấc nơi!" Nói đến cùng, nàng vẫn là ở để ý, để ý Dương Tiển đối nàng yêu không thuần túy, để ý trong lòng hắn có cái bạch ánh trăng. Nàng có thể nhận Dương Tiển vì tam giới sự tình mà bận rộn trả giá, cũng không có thể nhận trong lòng hắn có dấu một cái nữ nhân. Thốn Tâm bi thương cười, "Nếu ngươi không thể làm đến này đó, sẽ không cần tới gần ta, bằng không ta liền còn trước đây ta, ta có thể cho bản thân buông tha cho, cũng có thể chúc phúc các ngươi bạch đầu giai lão!" Nàng khi còn sống chấp nhất ở của nàng chân thật cùng tùy hứng, cho nên mới sẽ như vậy kiên trì muốn một đáp án, mới có thể biết rõ cơ hội nhỏ bé cũng muốn nói cho hắn biết bản thân sở muốn tình yêu thuần túy, nếu là làm không được, liền tính lại thống khổ ngàn năm vạn năm, nàng cũng vẫn như cũ cự tuyệt! Đây là nàng Tây Hải Tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm kiêu ngạo!

, rời đi

Chương 55 rời đi

Từ ngày ấy buổi tối nói chuyện tan rã trong không vui sau, hai người giống như là lẫn nhau xa lạ rất nhiều, cũng không giống thường ngày nói nói cười cười . Bởi vì bọn họ biến hóa, làm cho Dương gia không khí cũng trở nên có vài phần dè dặt cẩn trọng , nói chuyện cái gì cũng không giống trước kia như vậy tùy ý . Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân tỏ vẻ thật tệ tâm có hay không, rõ ràng là xúc tiến cảm tình tiến độ cơ hội, thế nào khiến cho giống như càng thêm xơ cứng đâu

"Đồ đệ a, ngươi cùng Tam công chúa là như thế nào?"

"Không có gì sư phụ!" Dương Tiển không nghĩ nói chuyện nhiều, trên thực tế hắn thật sự không biết trả lời Thốn Tâm vấn đề, cũng không biết nên làm cái gì bây giờ mới đúng hai người mà nói đều hảo.

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân khả không tin hắn nói chuyện gì đều không có, đặt mông ngồi ở hắn bên cạnh, một bộ bà khẩu phật tâm bộ dáng, "Làm sao có thể không có gì đâu, ngươi gặp các ngươi theo tối hôm đó sau trở về liền biến thành cái dạng này , nói không phát sinh cái gì ai tin tưởng a, nói nhanh lên sao lại thế này, sư phụ hảo cho ngươi ra ra chủ ý!"

"Sư phụ, Thốn Tâm rõ ràng vẫn là yêu ta, nhưng là lại không đồng ý cùng với ta , nàng thủy chung để ý Hằng Nga Tiên Tử tồn tại, nàng muốn rất thuần túy, ta sợ ta cấp không dậy nổi!" Dương Tiển cười khổ, đây mới là hắn trầm mặc nguyên nhân!

"Ách, xem ra mặc kệ là quá nhiều lâu, Ngao Thốn Tâm vẫn là Ngao Thốn Tâm, đáy mắt không chấp nhận được hạt cát!" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cảm thán, bất quá ngữ điệu vừa chuyển, "Bất quá đồ đệ, kỳ thực bộ dạng này cũng rất tốt , ngươi ngẫm lại dù sao ngươi cũng không thích Hằng Nga Tiên Tử, vậy ngươi vì sao làm không được chỉ thích Tam công chúa một người đâu" ở Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân thuần thuần tiểu trong óc cái này cùng một cộng một bằng hai giống nhau đơn giản trực tiếp, cho nên cũng không biết Dương Tiển đến cùng luôn luôn tại do dự chút gì đó.

"Sư phụ, này không phải như vậy sự tình đơn giản a" không thể không nói, Dương Tiển có đôi khi thật sự thật đau đầu sư phụ kỳ quái ý tưởng, rõ ràng là như vậy bác học lợi hại nhân, vì sao có đôi khi ý tưởng như vậy ngây thơ đâu!

"Nơi nào khó khăn , chính ngươi ngẫm lại, Thốn Tâm yêu cầu là hơn điểm, nhưng là ngươi liền thật sự không tiếp thụ được sao" chỉ thích một người mà thôi a, dưới cái nhìn của hắn là việc rất đơn giản!

"Ta, ta không biết!" Hắn thật sự không tiếp thụ được sao Dương Tiển ở trong lòng hoài nghi! Nhưng là nếu có thể nhận lời nói vì sao lúc đó hắn không có nhận Thốn Tâm yêu cầu đâu?

"Ngươi chính là nghĩ tới nhiều lắm, lo lắng nhiều lắm như vậy dây dưa kéo dài do dự!" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân thật ưu thương, lại như vậy đi xuống hắn có phải không phải phải xem Dương Tiển đánh cả đời quang côn !

Dương Tiển cười khổ, hắn cũng tưởng quyết đoán xử lý tốt của hắn cảm tình, nhưng là không biết vì sao hắn càng muốn xử lý tốt, liền ngược lại càng xử lý không tốt. Ai có thể nói cho hắn biết, đến cùng nên làm như thế nào

Khó chịu hoang mang cũng không chỉ Dương Tiển một người, Thốn Tâm cũng đồng dạng không dễ chịu, rõ ràng lúc đó không khí tốt như vậy, vì sao nàng nhắc tới sao sát phong cảnh lời nói, khiến cho hiện tại lẫn nhau trong lòng đều xấu hổ, ở chung cũng cảm giác khó chịu.

"Ai! Ta thật là rất xuẩn ! Làm sao có thể nói loại này nói đâu, rõ ràng tưởng hảo hết thảy đều buông a!" Thốn Tâm trốn ở trong phòng ôm đầu kêu rên, hận chết bản thân đương thời nhất thời xúc động.

"Chủ nhân, làm sao ngươi " gặp Thốn Tâm tự mình hại mình dường như vỗ bản thân đầu, Hoa Miêu Trúc vội vàng đi lại quan tâm hỏi.

"Không có gì, ta liền là cảm thấy ta quá ngu ngốc !" Ngốc ở trước mặt hắn nói ra bản thân tối ti tiện, không đẹp nhất tốt một mặt! Hiện tại hắn nhất định là đem bản thân xem thấu thấu , sau đó sẽ rời xa bản thân thôi, tuy rằng sớm nên biết sẽ có như vậy một ngày , nhưng là thật sự đã đến thời điểm, vẫn là làm cho nàng cảm thấy khổ sở!

Hoa Miêu Trúc nghiêng đầu, suy nghĩ một chút an ủi nói, "Chủ nhân, ngươi ngốc không quan hệ, ta thông minh thì tốt rồi!"

Thốn Tâm ". . . . ." Vì sao nàng một điểm đều không có bị an ủi cảm giác, ngược lại càng ưu thương có hay không.

"Chủ nhân, ngươi không phải nói pháp lực khôi phục sau liền muốn hồi Tây Hải sao vì sao đều nhiều ngày như vậy trôi qua còn là không có đi a?"

Thốn Tâm ẩn ẩn thở dài, cười khổ, "Bởi vì ta đang đợi một đáp án!" Chính là hiện tại xem ra nàng đợi đến không là nàng sở chờ mong đáp án ! Cũng là , từ lúc dự kiến bên trong , sớm nên hết hi vọng !

"Chờ cái gì đáp án a?" Hoa Miêu Trúc kỳ quái, bởi vì này vài ngày nàng căn bản là không có thấy Thốn Tâm cùng cái gì nói đến cái gì a, vẫn là nói nhưng là nàng không có nghe biết đâu

"Một cái sớm nên biết đến đáp án!" Đúng vậy, đã đã sớm biết, cần gì phải nên vì nan hắn đâu!"Ngày mai chúng ta bước đi đi, tối hôm nay làm một chút ăn ngon , đi, đi chọn đồ ăn!"

"Tốt tốt!" Nói xong liền vui vẻ vui vẻ đi theo Thốn Tâm mặt sau hướng phòng bếp đi đến, nói nàng trước kia cũng không phải là như vậy thích ăn , trước kia luôn luôn luôn tại tu luyện, bằng không chính là trốn tránh pháp lực cao cường đạo sĩ, chưa từng hội coi trọng khẩu thực chi dục, có thể bảo trụ mệnh chính là may mắn , giống như hiện tại mỗi ngày đều có ăn ngon .

Đại triển thân thủ kết quả chính là mọi người đều có có lộc ăn , xem xiêm áo tràn đầy một bàn đồ ăn, Hao Thiên Khuyển nước miếng đều phải nhỏ xuống đến đây, thèm nhỏ dãi xem, nhìn không chuyển mắt.

"Tam nha đầu, hôm nay là ngày mấy a làm như thế nào nhiều như vậy đồ ăn a?" Làm cho hắn cao hứng có chút bất an a, bình thường cũng không gặp Thốn Tâm hội duy nhất làm nhiều như vậy ăn ngon , việc có khác thường tất có yêu.

Dương Tiển cũng ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng, chờ của nàng trả lời, nhất thời nhường Thốn Tâm có chút xấu hổ cùng không hiểu áp lực, tận lực xem Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, lảng tránh kia đạo cực nóng tầm mắt, khô cằn giải thích, "Không có a, chính là cảm thấy thật lâu không có cho các ngươi làm tốt ăn a, cho nên muốn ở trở về phía trước cho các ngươi hảo hảo làm một bữa cơm a!" Có lẽ về sau đều không có cơ hội thôi!

"Ngươi phải về Tây Hải " Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân kinh ngạc kêu ra tiếng, xem đi xem đi, hắn chỉ biết làm nhiều như vậy ăn ngon liền là không có chuyện tốt gì, ngoan đồ đệ tương lai nàng dâu phải đi a, về sau đồ đệ liền muốn đánh quang côn , hắn cũng không thể mỗi ngày ăn được ăn !

"Đúng vậy, dù sao ta hiện tại đã khôi phục , rời nhà lâu lắm, cũng tưởng hồi đi xem!" Thốn Tâm biết bản thân giải thích thật tái nhợt, nhưng là trừ bỏ này nàng cũng không biết còn có thể dùng cái gì lấy cớ .

"Thốn Tâm, kỳ thực ta. . . . . !" Dương Tiển nhịn không được nói xong, tưởng giải thích chút gì đó, lại bị Thốn Tâm nhàn nhạt đánh gãy , "Ta biết ngươi ý tứ, cũng lý giải, nhanh chút dùng bữa đi, đừng chờ đồ ăn mát liền không thể ăn !" Cứ như vậy đi, nàng cũng không muốn để cho lẫn nhau thật sự đi đến cuối cùng một bước! Nói hay không cũng chưa tất yếu, nàng đều hiểu được!

Dương Tiển trầm mặc.

Đại gia các có tâm sự, một bữa cơm ăn cũng là thực không biết vị, chỉ có hai cái không chịu để tâm Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng Hoa Miêu Trúc thật là ở thật nghiêm cẩn ăn đồ ăn, ân, thoại lý hữu thoại sao nghe không hiểu, vậy chuyên tâm ăn cơm đi! Xem đôi này : chuyện này đối với trong đầu rõ ràng thiếu căn cân tên, mai sơn huynh đệ chỉ có thể ở trong lòng lắc đầu cảm thán, "Thật sự là hai cái nhị hóa!"

"Ai nha, các ngươi cũng không cần tưởng nhiều lắm, ta cũng hội thường xuyên tới chỗ này xem đại gia !" Cảm giác không khí thật sự rất xấu hổ , Thốn Tâm nhịn không được mở miệng hòa dịu không khí, kết quả vừa nói phát hiện không khí càng nặng nề ngột ngạt , được, nàng vẫn là làm của nàng câm điếc tốt lắm.

Một đêm tĩnh lặng không tiếng động, ai cũng không có đi tìm ai, chính là hai người đều không hẹn mà cùng nhìn một đêm ánh trăng.

Đã là sáng sớm, đứng ở Dương gia ngoài cửa lớn, đưa tiễn chỉ có Dương Tiển một người, ánh mắt thâm trầm xem Thốn Tâm.

"Ta đi rồi, cám ơn ngươi!" Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, mặc kệ thế nào, tổng muốn cho bản thân lưu tốt điểm hình tượng, tuy rằng khả năng bản thân hình tượng ở người khác trong mắt đã vỡ thành cặn bã .

Dương Tiển không nói, chính là lẳng lặng xem nàng.

Thốn Tâm thấy thế, cũng không nói thêm cái gì , nghiêm cẩn đưa hắn mặt mày tỉ mỉ ở trong lòng miêu tả một lần, dưới ánh mặt trời, thanh kỳ bộ dạng làm cho hắn nhu hóa vài phần thanh lãnh, tăng thêm vài phần khó diễn tả bằng lời mị lực, hướng hắn mỉm cười, liền xoay người cùng Hoa Miêu Trúc ly khai. Nhiều lời vô ích, chỉ nguyện quân hết thảy mạnh khỏe!

Dương Tiển như trước chưa ngữ, nhìn chăm chú vào nàng rời đi bóng lưng, hắn từng xem qua vô số lần Thốn Tâm rời đi bóng lưng, khắc sâu nhất bất quá ba lần. Lần đầu tiên là ở bọn họ cùng cách thời điểm, Thốn Tâm thương tâm muốn chết rời đi Dương gia; lần thứ hai là ở nàng vì hắn gánh tội thay, bị Ngọc Đế giáng tội cướp đoạt công chúa thân phận, biếm hồi phổ thông long tộc vĩnh tù Tây Hải thời điểm, bọn họ ở Tây Hải xa nhau khi, Thốn Tâm lần đầu tiên chủ động buông ra tay hắn rời đi thời điểm; lần thứ ba chính là hiện tại, rõ ràng nói cái gì cũng không có nói, lại giống ở trong lòng hắn đè ép một tòa vô pháp bổ ra đại sơn giống nhau, áp trong lòng hắn rầu rĩ , nặng trịch !

, thoải mái

Chương 56 thoải mái

Thanh lãnh trang nghiêm chân quân trong thần điện, Dương Tiển một thân màu ngân bạch nhung trang, mặt không biểu cảm ngồi ở thủ vị, không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.

"Chủ nhân, ta nghe được ." Chỉ thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển một đường chạy đến Dương Tiển bên người, thở hổn hển bộ dáng.

"Thế nào "

"Vương Mẫu nương nương nguyên bản nên đầu thai là nhà giàu thiên kim mới là, nhưng là không biết vì sao biến thành khốn cùng nhân gia đứa nhỏ!"

"Chính là này thay đổi sao" Dương Tiển vội vàng hướng Hao Thiên Khuyển xác nhận, sắc mặt ngưng trọng.

"Đúng vậy, trừ bỏ gia cảnh không tốt ngoại, khác đều rất không sai , thoạt nhìn nàng cha mẹ cảm tình cái gì đều rất tốt !" Hao Thiên Khuyển không biết Dương Tiển vì sao muốn bản thân nhìn Vương Mẫu nương nương ở thế gian cuộc sống, nhưng là đã Dương Tiển có yêu cầu lời nói, hắn sẽ đi chấp hành lời nói của hắn, thủy chung quán triệt đến cùng.

"Thì ra là thế, tưởng cũng Ngọc Đế cũng không dám làm quá phận!" Nghĩ đến cùng Vương Mẫu nương nương ước định, Dương Tiển nhíu mày, đáy lòng hơi không kiên nhẫn, nhưng là đã đáp ứng rồi giao dịch, liền tính không nghĩ liên lụy trong đó cũng không thể không nhúng tay vào , "Hao Thiên Khuyển, ở Vương Mẫu hồi thiên đình phía trước ngươi đều phải nhiều chú ý nàng ở thế gian cuộc sống, khi tất yếu liền ra tay giúp nàng! Nhưng là nếu không phải đến phi thường nghiêm trọng thời điểm, cũng không cần ra tay, dù sao nàng là hạ phàm thể nghiệm nhân gian cực khổ , bần cùng, cũng là trong đó một phần, nghĩ đến đãi nương nương hồi thiên đình sau, hẳn là sẽ minh bạch điểm này !"

"Là!" Hao Thiên Khuyển cảm giác hảo khổ bức a, hắn thật sự không quá tưởng cách chủ nhân quá xa a, nề hà luôn có này đó ngoài ý muốn."Chủ nhân, làm sao ngươi đột nhiên hồi thiên đình không phải nói muốn ở thế gian nhiều đãi một điểm thời gian sao?"

"Ta, ta chẳng qua là chịu nhân chi thác trung nhân việc thôi!"

"Ai xin nhờ ngươi sự tình a" Hao Thiên Khuyển tò mò hỏi, thế nào hắn đều không biết đâu

"Tốt lắm, Hao Thiên Khuyển, chuyện này sẽ không cần ngươi quan tâm , ngươi đi giúp ta xem trọng Vương Mẫu là đến nơi!" Như là bị trạc trung tâm lí bí mật bàn, Dương Tiển theo bản năng lảng tránh vấn đề này.

"Nga" Hao Thiên Khuyển có chút rầu rĩ không vui hạ phàm đi nhìn chằm chằm Vương Mẫu , vì sao hắn cảm thấy chủ nhân gần nhất thoạt nhìn giống như không là rất vui vẻ bộ dáng đâu khiến cho hắn tâm tình cũng không tốt .

Dương Tiển cũng biết bản thân đối Hao Thiên Khuyển gần nhất có chút nghiêm cẩn , chính là không biết như thế nào luôn khống chế không xong tâm tình của bản thân. Suy xét một lát, hắn đứng dậy rời đi chân quân thần điện , không chút do dự liền hướng hằng nga quảng hàn cung đi đến, lui tới tiên nhân mang theo nhiệt liệt ý cười cùng Dương Tiển đánh xong tiếp đón sau, mới phát hiện Dương Tiển đi phương hướng dĩ nhiên là quảng hàn cung, không hẹn mà cùng lộ ra cười thấu hiểu dung, này nhị lang thần quả thực đối Hằng Nga Tiên Tử tình căn thâm chủng a, chính là vì sao lúc trước lại muốn cự tuyệt Vương Mẫu tứ hôn đâu nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, chỉ có một nguyên nhân , kia vì Hằng Nga Tiên Tử danh dự suy nghĩ mới không thể không nhịn đau cự tuyệt , ai nói tư pháp thiên thần vô tình , ngươi xem hắn đối hằng nga trước sau như một tình thâm, yên biết hắn mới là chân chính người hữu tình a! Chúng tiên ào ào cảm khái , sau đó bất tri bất giác lại đem bản thân nhìn đến tình cảnh này truyền ra đi, còn tăng thêm không ít bản thân cảm tưởng cùng cái nhìn, ai nói chỉ có nữ nhân mới bát quái , thần tiên bát quái đứng lên cũng là phi thường đáng sợ .

Dương Tiển chút không có cảm giác đến bọn họ ý tưởng, nhiều nhất chính là cảm thấy bọn họ xem ánh mắt của hắn nhiệt liệt điểm, hơn chút đánh giá ý tứ hàm xúc thôi, cũng không có để ở trong lòng, thẳng đến quảng hàn cung.

"Hằng Nga Tiên Tử, gần đây được không "

"Dương Tiển, sao ngươi lại tới đây?" Hằng nga không thể không nói không ngoài ý muốn, nàng cho rằng Dương Tiển hẳn là sẽ rất kiêng dè thấy nàng mới là, dù sao ở thế gian nhìn đến hắn cùng Thốn Tâm không bình thường hỗ động, lấy vì bọn họ đã hòa hảo , chiếu Thốn Tâm tính tình, hẳn là phi thường không thích Dương Tiển gặp bản thân mới là a! Hay là bọn họ quan hệ cũng không phải là mình nghĩ tới như vậy?

"Tiên tử không chào đón Dương Tiển sao "

"Làm sao có thể! Hằng nga tự là phi thường hoan nghênh !" Nàng quả thật thật cao hứng Dương Tiển đến xem nàng, tại đây nguyệt cung lí rất tịch mịch , bất kể là ai, nàng đều thật hoan nghênh, càng là người này là Dương Tiển liền càng làm cho nàng tâm tình sung sướng .

"Kia Dương Tiển an tâm, ít nhất không là thành như vậy làm người ta người đáng ghét!"

"Nói đùa, làm sao ngươi sẽ là làm cho người ta người đáng ghét đâu? Chính là không biết ngươi tới ta đây nhi là có chuyện gì sao?"

"Dương Tiển chính là trong lòng có sở nghi hoặc, muốn hỏi một chút tiên tử thôi!" Dương Tiển nhàn nhạt nói xong, hai mắt nghiêm cẩn xem hằng nga xinh đẹp mặt, nửa ngày liễm hạ trong lòng cảm xúc không nói.

"Cứ nói đừng ngại! Hằng nga thì sẽ nghiêm cẩn trả lời !"

"Tiên tử nhiều năm như vậy có từng biết Dương Tiển đối tâm ý của ngươi đâu "

"Này..." Hằng nga mặt lộ vẻ khó xử, tựa như không biết nên như thế nào trả lời, trong lòng lại bởi vì Dương Tiển làm rõ mà hơn vài phần vui sướng."Ta quả thật biết, chỉ là chúng ta..."

Dương Tiển không đợi nàng nói xong liền lại hỏi, "Đã biết Dương Tiển tâm ý, bỏ xuống sở hữu vấn đề không nói chuyện, chỉ hỏi tiên tử hay không tâm duyệt Dương Tiển đâu?"

"Ta, ta..."

"Dương Tiển thầm nghĩ muốn một đáp án!" Thẳng đến giờ phút này Dương Tiển mới hiểu được, vì sao năm đó Thốn Tâm như vậy chấp nhất cho muốn một đáp án. Bởi vì tưởng để cho mình thấy rõ minh bạch, tưởng để cho mình trả giá sở hữu trở nên không là như vậy không đáng một đồng!

Hằng nga hít sâu một hơi, cố nén hạ trong lòng nghẹn khuất buồn bực, "Hằng nga cuộc đời này chỉ yêu Hậu Nghệ một người!" Đây là của nàng đáp án, nhưng cũng làm cho nàng vô cùng lo lắng, nàng là yêu Hậu Nghệ, nhưng là Hậu Nghệ, ngươi đến cùng ở nơi nào nàng luôn luôn một người cô đơn tại đây quảng hàn trong cung cuộc sống, đã chán ghét loại này một người cuộc sống, nàng cũng tưởng tìm một người có thể làm bạn bản thân, nhưng là nàng không thể! Bất luận là tình nghĩa thượng vẫn là khách quan thượng đều không cho phép nàng biểu lộ ra một tia ý nghĩ như vậy, kia nàng có năng lực làm sao bây giờ đâu, liền như vậy đi xuống sao, nàng cảm thấy thật không cam lòng, loại này cảm giác bất lực nàng thật sự chịu đủ!

Dương Tiển nghe xong thật lâu không nói, dài dòng trầm mặc nhường hằng nga ở cao hứng đồng thời lại mang theo một tia mơ hồ bất an, "Dương Tiển, ngươi làm sao vậy "

Dương Tiển khóe miệng dắt một tia mỉm cười, đó là một loại nhìn thấu thế sự thoải mái, "Ta cho tới bây giờ mới phát hiện, nguyên lai của ngươi cự tuyệt đã không thể để cho ta cảm thấy khổ sở ! Ta thật cảm tạ ngươi như vậy thành thật nói với ta, tài năng làm cho ta minh bạch bản thân chân chính tâm ý! Hằng Nga Tiên Tử, sau này Dương Tiển chỉ biết làm ngươi là Hằng Nga Tiên Tử!" Thiếu niên ái mộ, cũng đem vùi lấp ở quá khứ, hiện tại nên chân chính buông sở hữu đối nàng tình cảm, bất luận là tình thân vẫn là hữu nghị càng sâu là kia một tia hảo cảm, đều muốn theo thời gian quá khứ mà bị vùi lấp biến mất không thấy.

Nghe vậy Hằng Nga Tiên Tử sắc mặt tái nhợt, nàng theo thật không ngờ Dương Tiển hội như vậy kiên quyết nói ra như vậy mang theo nhất đao lưỡng đoạn ý tứ hàm xúc hơn nữa tuyệt tình lời nói, rõ ràng nàng cũng không chỉ một lần nói qua cùng loại lời nói a, vì sao lần này hắn dễ dàng như vậy liền buông tha cho

Đem bản thân muốn nói đều nói xong rồi, Dương Tiển xoay người đưa lưng về phía nàng, "Còn có, ta không biết ngươi vì sao muốn nhường Tây Hải Long Vương đi tìm Vương Mẫu muốn quên ưu thảo, là cố ý cũng tốt, vô tâm cũng thế, chính là đều không có tiếp theo ! Bằng không, đứng ở ngươi mặt đối lập sẽ không là Tây Hải mà là Dương Tiển !"

Nhìn Dương Tiển rời đi bóng lưng, hằng nga sắc mặt trắng bệch, lần đầu cảm thấy Dương Tiển cũng là như vậy vô tình nhân, vô tình đến làm cho nàng trái tim băng giá sợ hãi!

Mà lúc này, chẳng qua là ở trên trời một khắc chung, thế gian đã qua hơn nửa tháng, Dương Tiển đi tìm hằng nga sự tình đã ở thiên đình truyền ồn ào huyên náo, cũng truyền đến thế gian một ít nhân trong tai.

Tây Hải Long Vương phẫn nộ vỗ long ỷ, "Này Dương Tiển thật sự là hơi quá đáng, cư nhiên lại đi tìm kia hằng nga, này trí chúng ta Thốn Tâm cho chỗ nào a! Vốn theo chúng ta Thốn Tâm liền không có gì quan hệ, hắn như vậy vừa đi khen ngược, Thốn Tâm lại thành bọn họ trò cười! Thật sự là buồn cười!"

Tây Hải long hậu bất mãn vỗ hắn một chút, "Ngươi cẩn thận một chút, đừng làm cho Thốn Tâm nghe được, miễn cho trong lòng nàng khó chịu!"

"Hừ! Từ mẫu nhiều bại nhi!" Tây Hải Long Vương hừ hừ ném những lời này, cũng là không lại nói nữa , chính là ở trong lòng hắn, Dương Tiển hình tượng lại toái không thể lại nát.

Hai người ở nhỏ giọng nói cái gì đó, thường thường hạ giọng, hiển nhiên là không muốn để cho Thốn Tâm biết. Nhưng là nàng sớm ở phía sau nghe được nhất thanh nhị sở, đang nghe đến phụ vương mẫu hậu lời nói sau, Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, liền lui đi ra ngoài, đã bọn họ không muốn để cho tự mình biết nói, vậy cho rằng không biết chuyện này đi, dù sao này sớm đã là nàng biết đến không thể lại biết đến sự tình . Dây dưa lâu như vậy, sớm nhường lòng của nàng vỡ nát, mình đầy thương tích, cũng không kém lúc này ! Chờ đợi nhiều ngày như vậy, hơn nữa Dương Tiển hành vi, đã nhường trong lòng nàng cuối cùng dâng lên về điểm này gầy còm hi vọng cũng biến mất không thấy !

, Dương Tiển chi tâm

Chương 57 Dương Tiển chi tâm

Mặc dù là ở xác định tâm ý của bản thân, đối hằng nga không lại có cái loại này mông lung hảo cảm, Dương Tiển cũng không có đi tìm Thốn Tâm, mà là đãi ở chân quân trong thần điện, cơ bản cũng không từng ra quá đại môn. Thứ nhất là vì muốn xử lí thiên đình đọng lại thật lâu sự tình, thứ hai, cũng là bởi vì hắn còn không xác định bản thân hay không thật sự có thể cho Thốn Tâm như vậy thuần túy yêu, ở này hắn sự tình thượng hắn làm việc quả quyết, nhưng là ở mặt đối với bản thân cảm tình vấn đề lại luôn lo lắng nhiều lắm, dong dài dây dưa.

Đang ở Dương Tiển do dự thời điểm, lại không biết hắn cùng với hằng nga không thể không nói chuyện xưa lại một lần truyền khắp tam giới, lúc này đây ngay cả Dương Thiền đều nhịn không được trên trời đi tìm Dương Tiển hỏi rõ ràng .

"Tam muội, sao ngươi lại tới đây" Dương Tiển nhìn đến Dương Thiền đã đến vẫn là rất bất ngờ , từ tam muội một nhà đoàn tụ sau, liền tận lực tránh cho trên trời . Bởi vì Dương Thiền không muốn để cho Lưu Ngạn Xương ở thế gian chờ hầu lâu lắm, dù sao thiên thượng một ngày trên đất một năm, nàng đi lên bất quá một khắc, thế gian đã là mười ngày nay , cho nên Dương Tiển kỳ quái tam muội hôm nay làm sao có thể trên trời tìm đến hắn đâu

"Nhị ca, ta ở thế gian nghe được một sự tình, cho nên muốn đi lên hỏi một chút ngươi. Nhị ca, ngươi cùng Hằng Nga Tiên Tử thật sự... ? Ngươi thật sự nghĩ rõ ràng sao?" Dương Thiền do do dự dự hỏi, tuy rằng bản thân cùng hằng nga cũng thập phần giao hảo, nhưng là lần đầu nàng phi thường nghiêm cẩn nghĩ tới , cảm thấy hằng nga cũng không thích hợp nhị ca, nhị ca cần có thể đứng ở bên người hắn nhân, mà không là như gần như xa hảo cảm. Nếu một người kết nối với ngàn năm cũng không từng đối một người động tâm, kia lại cần chờ bao lâu tài năng làm cho nàng động tâm, Dương Thiền không biết, nàng chỉ biết là không muốn để cho nhị ca như vậy lần sau đi .

"Ta cùng Hằng Nga Tiên Tử" Dương Tiển không hiểu hỏi lại, "Ta cùng Hằng Nga Tiên Tử như thế nào sao?"

"Nhị ca, ngươi sẽ không là không biết đi" Dương Thiền nhíu mày, vì sao lần này lời đồn đãi hội truyền lớn như vậy, nhị ca vẫn còn là hoàn toàn không biết gì cả bộ dáng đâu đương nhiên, Dương Thiền không biết, chỉ bằng Dương Tiển kia trương lạnh lùng mặt cũng không có người dám đến chân quân thần điện đi tìm hắn bát quái, hơn nữa bát quái tiểu năng thủ Hao Thiên Khuyển bị Dương Tiển phái đến nhân gian đi, không ai sẽ đi muốn chết nói cho Dương Tiển của hắn chuyện xấu, tự nhiên cũng không biết chuyện này , nhiều nhất chính là thấy được nhân gia xem ánh mắt hắn nhiệt tình điểm!

"Biết cái gì?" Dương Tiển trong lòng dâng lên một tia phiền chán, loại này người trong thiên hạ đều biết chỉ có bản thân lừa chẳng biết gì cảm giác thật sự không phải bình thường hỏng bét, đến cùng sự tình gì mới có thể nhường tam muội tìm đến bản thân Dương Tiển đột nhiên cảm thấy đây không là cái gì sự tình tốt!

"Nhị ca, ta nghe được một ít nghe đồn nói ngươi đi tìm Hằng Nga Tiên Tử cho thấy cõi lòng, còn nói lần trước ngươi cự tuyệt Vương Mẫu nương nương tứ hôn là vì không nghĩ Hằng Nga Tiên Tử danh dự nhận đến tổn hại, cho nên mới nhịn đau cự tuyệt hôn sự, nhị ca, sẽ không thật là như vậy đi" Dương Thiền dè dặt cẩn trọng hỏi, nàng hết chỗ chê là, Thốn Tâm làm bị Dương Tiển vứt bỏ bị chồng ruồng bỏ, cũng bị đàm luận một phen, đem của nàng si tình cùng điên cuồng miêu tả vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn.

"Tam muội, nhị ca đối với ngươi sẽ không giấu giếm tâm ý của bản thân, ta quả thật đi tìm Hằng Nga Tiên Tử, nhưng không phải đi tìm nàng cho thấy tâm ý , ta chỉ là muốn vì đã từng đối nàng trả giá cảm tình làm một cái kết liễu, không thể không nói, ta kỳ thực thật sự có yêu mến quá nàng. Chính là đến bây giờ ta mới phát hiện, nguyên lai thích nàng chẳng qua là nhiều mặt nhân tố thêm ở cùng nhau kết quả, mà không phải là bởi vì ta chân chân chính chính tâm ý." Dương Tiển lần đầu nói với người khác ra bản thân ở trong lòng ý tưởng, "Khi đó lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy nàng ở trên trời khiêu vũ bộ dáng, trừ bỏ mẫu thân, ta cảm thấy nàng chính là trên thế giới đẹp nhất một người, xinh đẹp thanh lịch, ôn nhu thiện lương, như vậy nàng ở ta còn bị truy nã thời điểm, làm sao có thể vô tâm động! Chính là có nhiều lắm bất đắc dĩ, làm cho ta đem trong lòng ý tưởng ngăn chặn , thẳng đến ta gặp được Thốn Tâm. Khi ta mở tinh nhìn lần đầu đến chính là của nàng bóng lưng, ta kỳ thực là có loại không hiểu cảm động , tuy rằng không biết là vì sao! Sau này Thốn Tâm liền luôn luôn đi theo bên người ta, nàng vì ta làm rất nhiều rất nhiều sự tình, ta cũng thật cảm động. Ta không biết vì sao đối nàng liền muốn cầu nhiều như vậy, đối người khác ta có ân tất báo, nhưng là vì sao đối nàng lại thủy chung không có làm được điểm này" Dương Tiển cười khổ, vì khi đó bản thân cũng vì khi đó Thốn Tâm, "Có lẽ là bởi vì Thốn Tâm muốn là của ta tình yêu, ta cảm thấy ta không cho được nàng, cho nên mới luôn luôn lảng tránh của nàng cảm tình, thẳng đến Thốn Tâm khóc hỏi ta, hằng nga ân tình ta sẽ báo đáp, Na Tra ân tình ta sẽ báo đáp, vì sao đến trên người nàng thời điểm liền toàn bộ quên đâu ta không thể nói ta không thích Thốn Tâm, khi đó ta cũng vậy thật sự cảm thấy nếu chúng ta ở cùng nhau, tương lai có phải không phải hội trở nên không giống với, là không phải có thể chờ mong có tốt đẹp cuộc sống! Chính là kết quả chúng ta đều thật không ngờ thôi!"

"Nhị ca!" Nghe đến đó Dương Thiền đã là nước mắt rơi như mưa , nàng nhất luôn luôn đều biết nhị ca trong lòng gánh vác rất nhiều, không nghĩ tới chính là này băng sơn một góc, khiến cho nàng đau lòng đến không được.

"Bởi vì Thốn Tâm nói muốn ta báo ân lời nói, sau đó ta liền quyết định cưới nàng, cho nên nàng hiện tại thậm chí tất cả mọi người đã cho ta nhóm hôn nhân là vì Thốn Tâm báo ân thuyết, mà nếu quả chính là như thế, ta lại làm sao có thể trả giá của ta hôn nhân đến báo đáp nàng đâu. Chỉ là bởi vì chúng ta lúc đó đều không biết thế nào đi yêu, thế nào đi xử lý hôn nhân, chỉ có thể vòng đi vòng lại lấy ân tình tướng áp chế, mới dần dần đến hiện tại nông nỗi. Bởi vì thiên đình quá mức vô tình, ta mới quyết định buông tay, nhường lẫn nhau đều có thể khôi phục tự do, ta biết nàng rất thống khổ, rất khổ sở, nhưng là ta lúc đó không có rất tốt biện pháp. Quả thật có khi ta cũng nắp khí quản mệt mỏi nàng luôn luôn không ngừng nói báo ân sự tình, còn đem bọn ngươi đều làm cho rời đi bên người ta, thậm chí đối nhất một đứa trẻ cũng có thể ngoan quyết tâm đến. Ta không muốn nhìn thấy một cái dần dần trở nên tâm lãnh Ngao Thốn Tâm, cho nên tiếp nhận rồi đề nghị của Vương Mẫu nương nương, làm tư pháp thiên thần!"

"Vậy ngươi hiện tại đâu? Thấy thế nào đãi Thốn Tâm còn có các ngươi lẫn nhau quan hệ?" Bởi vì xem đến bây giờ Thốn Tâm cùng nhị ca ở chung, Dương Thiền mới cảm thấy có lẽ ở chút bất tri bất giác, Thốn Tâm đã thay đổi, nhị ca cũng đã thay đổi. Hiện tại thiên đình không cần thiết nhị ca lại gánh vác nhiều như vậy, cũng buông xuống đối hằng nga tâm tư, kia hiện tại có phải không phải sẽ có không đồng dạng như vậy kết cục.

"Thốn Tâm rời đi Dương gia thời điểm ta cũng giữ lại quá nàng, hi vọng nàng có thể lưu lại, nhưng là nàng cự tuyệt ta " Dương Tiển hồi tưởng khởi khi đó Thốn Tâm biểu cảm, cảm giác giống như đến bây giờ mới đọc hiểu lòng của nàng, "Nàng nói không nghĩ về sau mỗi ngày đi đoán bản thân phu quân có phải không phải ở trong lòng có một cái nữ nhân, nàng có thể nhận ta vì tam giới sự tình mà bận rộn, cũng không có thể nhận ở trong lòng ta nhớ thương một cái nữ nhân, không cần bởi vì nhất thời cảm động mà xúc động đi tới gần nàng, cho nàng hi vọng. Nếu ta có thể làm đến lời nói, liền muốn cho nàng toàn tâm toàn ý tình yêu, nếu ta làm không được lời nói, sẽ không cần đối nàng ôn nhu cho nàng kỳ vọng, nàng sẽ buông tay chúc phúc ta."

"Thốn Tâm luôn đem cảm tình đặt ở quan trọng nhất vị trí, tựa như ta, giống mẫu thân giống nhau!" Dương Thiền thật sự cảm thấy các nàng ba cái đều là tài cán vì tình yêu trả giá hết thảy nhân, chính là nàng cùng mẫu thân gặp gỡ có thể đợi các nàng toàn tâm toàn ý nam nhân, Thốn Tâm lại gặp nhị ca này lòng mang thiên hạ nam nhân, hơn nữa ở gặp Thốn Tâm tiền, khiến cho nhị ca trước gặp gỡ hằng nga!

"Đúng vậy, nàng thủy chung đem ta đặt ở quan trọng nhất vị trí, ta hiện tại mới rõ ràng nhìn đến điểm này, chưa bao giờ rõ ràng như thế!" Dương Tiển trong lòng cảm thán, cũng cảm thấy thập phần cao hứng, có thể ngộ cái trước đối bản thân tình thâm ý trọng nhân, là thật hạnh phúc sự tình, mà lúc này đây, hắn sẽ hảo hảo cầm tay lí hạnh phúc!

"Cho nên, nhị ca ngươi hiện tại là tính thế nào "

"Ta nghĩ nhường Thốn Tâm trở thành đứng ở bên người ta duy nhất nhân!" Dương Tiển nở nụ cười, cười tiêu sái tự tin, mang theo chưa bao giờ từng có nghiêm cẩn cùng kiên định.

Dương Thiền mỉm cười, "Nhị ca, ngươi thật sự nghĩ rõ ràng sao" thật lâu đều chưa từng thấy như vậy kiên định vẻ mặt nhị ca , Dương Thiền ở vì hắn cao hứng đồng thời, lại mơ hồ dâng lên như vậy điểm lo lắng cùng đồng tình, nhị ca đến cùng có biết hay không bởi vì hắn minh mục trương đảm đi tìm hằng nga, lại một lần đem Thốn Tâm liên lụy vào được đâu lần này muốn ôm mỹ nhân về, chỉ sợ muốn gia tăng không ít khó khăn a!

"Đúng vậy, ta phi thường rõ ràng!" Hắn hạ quyết tâm đi làm việc, tuyệt đối hội làm được , bất luận là thiên đình sự tình, còn là của chính mình cảm tình. Theo hắn nghĩ rõ ràng một khắc kia bắt đầu, rất nhiều chuyện ở trước mặt hắn liền rõ ràng rất nhiều, bao gồm lựa chọn đứng ở bên mình nhân.

"Nghĩ rõ ràng là tốt rồi, như vậy tam muội còn muốn lại nói cho ngươi một tin tức!" Dương Thiền hơi đồng tình xem hắn, "Bởi vì ngươi sơ sẩy, Thốn Tâm bị chồng ruồng bỏ tên lại một lần nữa danh chấn tam giới, thành các ngươi hai người vật hi sinh!" Nói đến này, Dương Thiền cảm thấy nếu Dương Tiển không phải là mình ca ca lời nói, đứng ở Thốn Tâm góc độ thượng, nàng hẳn là hận không thể đem nhị ca đau biển một chút đi. Dưới tình huống như vậy, nhị ca muốn cưới Thốn Tâm, khó khăn so lần trước còn lớn hơn, chẳng lẽ lúc này đây nhị ca còn có thể giống lần trước giống nhau đến Tây Hải cướp người sao Dương Thiền thật sâu hoài nghi!

"Ngươi nói cái gì" Dương Tiển sắc mặt đại biến, vì sao hắn không biết chuyện này

"Ngươi không có nghe sai nhị ca!" Dương Thiền đồng tình xem nhị ca, ai bảo ngươi không cẩn thận điểm, bất quá cũng kỳ quái, vì sao lần này lời đồn đãi truyền như vậy quảng như vậy nhanh chóng đâu

Dương Tiển sắc mặt trầm xuống, đứng dậy rời đi, "Ta lập tức đi Tây Hải!" Hắn thật sự thật không ngờ nhiều như vậy, vì sao lại có như vậy lời đồn đãi, như vậy Thốn Tâm lại nên là cái dạng gì tâm tình đâu

"Nhị ca, chúc ngươi may mắn !" Dương Thiền mỉm cười, hi vọng lúc này đây nhị ca cùng Thốn Tâm có thể tu thành chính quả, như vậy nàng liền cảm thấy mỹ mãn , sở có bên cạnh mọi người có chính mình hạnh phúc, chính là nhất kiện phi thường phi thường tốt đẹp một việc! Nàng nên hạ phàm , đột nhiên rất nghĩ rất nghĩ Ngạn Xương, rất nghĩ trầm hương Tiểu Ngọc, chính là rất muốn mà thôi!

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: có chút cẩn thận hư a, này mấy chương số lượng từ đều điểm thiếu, về sau tận lực nhiều mã điểm!

, tránh không phân gặp

Generated By QuickTranslator


	11. Bảo liên đăng chi biệt hậu trọng lai - 3

Chương 58 tránh không phân gặp

Làm Dương Tiển vội vã đuổi tới Tây Hải thời điểm, cảm nhận được của hắn hơi thở, xuất ra đối mặt của hắn là trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch lính tôm tướng cua. Đương nhiên điều này cũng ở hắn dự kiến trong vòng. Bọn họ nếu đối hắn nho nhã lễ độ hắn còn sẽ cảm thấy kỳ quái đâu, nói giống như hắn cùng Tây Hải liền không có hảo hảo ở chung thời điểm.

"Dương Tiển có việc cầu kiến Tây Hải Tam công chúa, mong rằng thông truyền!" Dù sao đây là Thốn Tâm gia, Dương Tiển cũng không muốn đem trường hợp khiến cho quá mức cứng ngắc.

"Tam công chúa không ở Tây Hải bên trong, chân quân mời trở về đi!" Lãnh thổ con cua tướng quân nói.

"Ta không tin, ta muốn thấy nàng!" Dương Tiển căn bản không tin Thốn Tâm hội không ở Tây Hải, một lòng nhận định này là bọn hắn không để cho mình gặp Thốn Tâm lấy cớ!

"Chân quân không tin chúng ta cũng không có cách nào, nhưng là Tam công chúa chính là không ở Tây Hải lí."

"Một khi đã như vậy, kia Dương Tiển đành phải cường xông." Dương Tiển một cái hừ lạnh, loại chuyện này hắn cũng không phải chưa làm qua, một cái nhảy lên ở không trung một cái một trăm tám mươi độ xoay tròn, liền chìm vào đáy biển, bất quá mấy tức liền đến long trong cung.

"Dương Tiển, ngươi cũng hơi quá đáng, vậy mà sấm ta long cung!" Long Vương tức không chịu được, này quả thực chính là ở đánh mặt hắn a!

"Dương Tiển chính là muốn gặp Thốn Tâm mà thôi, mong rằng Long Vương thành toàn!" Dương Tiển cũng biết bản thân hành vi khẳng định sẽ làm Long Vương tức giận , nhưng là nếu không làm như vậy, làm sao có thể nhìn thấy Thốn Tâm đâu!

"Ngươi gặp Thốn Tâm làm chi ngươi hại nàng làm hại còn chưa đủ sao" Long Vương kiên quyết sẽ không nhường Thốn Tâm nhìn thấy Dương Tiển , còn tốt bản thân thông minh, bằng không Thốn Tâm nhìn thấy Dương Tiển như vậy vì lời của nàng, không chừng lại vờ ngớ ngẩn . Dù sao hắn vẫn là vô cùng giải nhà mình nữ nhi tâm tư , theo dùng bảo liên đăng khôi phục của nàng thất tình lục dục sau, cả người lại giống như về tới trước kia, đối Dương Tiển nhớ mãi không quên , hoàn hảo hiện tại đến cùng vẫn là hơn vài phần lý trí , ít nhất còn có thể nghe được đi vào nói.

"Ta chỉ tưởng nói cho nàng, Dương Tiển thê tử chỉ có nàng một người!" Dương Tiển nghiêm cẩn nói xong, hắn là thật sự tưởng cùng với Thốn Tâm, cũng đã nhận định đứng ở bên người hắn nhân sẽ chỉ là Thốn Tâm.

"Hừ, kia theo ta Tây Hải có quan hệ gì, Dương Tiển, tuy rằng ngươi là tư pháp thiên thần, nhưng là ta Tây Hải cũng không phải ngươi làm càn địa phương!"

"Ta chỉ muốn gặp Thốn Tâm!" Dương Tiển đồng dạng thái độ kiên định, không lui về phía sau một bước, hai người giằng co , ai cũng không lùi nhường một bước.

"Thốn Tâm nàng từ lúc mấy ngày hôm trước liền rời bến, chúng ta không có lừa ngươi!" Chậm rãi đi tới là xinh đẹp thanh lịch Tây Hải long hậu, đứng ở Long Vương bên người trầm giọng nói.

"Tưởng thật?" Dương Tiển hoài nghi xem bọn họ, mỗi người đều nói Thốn Tâm không ở Tây Hải, chẳng lẽ Thốn Tâm thật sự ly khai sao nhưng là phía trước nàng không là còn nói tưởng niệm gia sao, thế nào nhanh như vậy lại ly khai đâu?

"Đương nhiên, chúng ta không cần phải lừa ngươi!" Tây Hải long hậu trên mặt chỉ kém không viết thành thật hai chữ , Dương Tiển dần dần bỏ đi hoài nghi, "Kia Thốn Tâm có hay không nói nàng hội đi nơi nào "

"Này ta không biết, nàng chỉ nói nghĩ đến chỗ đi đi một chút, nhìn xem, cũng không có nói cụ thể địa chỉ."

"Như thế, Dương Tiển cáo từ !" Vừa nghĩ Thốn Tâm hội đi nơi nào, vừa nói đừng, rất nhanh sẽ biến mất ở long trong cung.

"Phu nhân, ngươi khả thật thông minh a, ngươi vừa nói Thốn Tâm không ở Tây Hải hắn liền tin!" Long Vương vui tươi hớn hở , hiển nhiên thấy Dương Tiển cam chịu vẫn là thật cao hứng . Nhất thời cảm thấy tâm cũng bình , khí cũng thuận , nhìn cái gì đều thuận mắt !

"Hừ, cẩn thận Thốn Tâm biết về sau tìm ngươi tính sổ!" Long hậu một cái xem thường liền trôi qua, bất quá mỹ nhân chính là mỹ nhân, cho dù là mắt trợn trắng cũng vẫn như cũ có khác phong tình!

"Nàng dám, ta đây là vì nàng hảo, chẳng lẽ Dương Tiển miệng quang nói thích nàng chính là thật sự thích nàng sao ngươi cũng đừng quên thiên thượng còn có của hắn một vị hồng nhan tri kỷ đâu!" Nghĩ đến này, Long Vương khí sẽ không đánh một chỗ đến, êm đẹp , thế nào Thốn Tâm lại đam khởi bị chồng ruồng bỏ tên , này quả thực chính là ở đánh hắn Tây Hải mặt.

"Ta xem kia Dương Tiển cũng không phải như vậy chần chừ người, tuy rằng phía trước quả thật đem Thốn Tâm hưu khí, nhưng là chúng ta Thốn Tâm cũng không phải là không có làm sai địa phương, Dương Tiển là có đại nghĩa nhân, nói không chừng việc này còn có ẩn tình khác đâu!"

"Ta mặc kệ hắn có cái gì ẩn tình không ẩn tình, tóm lại Dương Tiển không giải quyết vấn đề này sẽ không cần muốn gặp Thốn Tâm!" Mỗ ta thời điểm, Long Vương vẫn là thật cố chấp , nhận định sự tình trừ phi bản thân nghĩ thông suốt, bằng không thế nào quải đều quải không đi tới .

"Cẩn thận nữ nhi với ngươi tức giận !"

"Nàng dám!" Long Vương hổ khu chấn động, hiển nhiên là không tin Thốn Tâm sẽ làm như vậy, long hậu một cái xem thường đi qua, cho ngươi hiện tại đắc ý, chờ về sau ngươi chỉ biết Thốn Tâm đến cùng có dám hay không .

Dương Tiển chẳng phải thập phần tin tưởng long hậu lời nói, nhưng là hắn cũng không thể phủ định có này khả năng, ở còn không có xác định Thốn Tâm đến cùng ở nơi nào thời điểm, hắn cũng không muốn cùng Tây Hải huyên quá khó khăn kham, cho nên hiện tại việc cấp bách chính là trước tìm Hao Thiên Khuyển xác định Thốn Tâm đến cùng ở nơi nào.

Một điểm đều không biết Dương Tiển có đã tới Thốn Tâm lúc này chính mang theo Hoa Miêu Trúc xuất ra tản bộ, xen vào Dương Tiển đã tới một lần hơn nữa vô công mà phản, Long Vương phi thường sảng khoái đáp ứng yêu cầu của nàng. Chủ yếu là bởi vì phía trước mỗi ngày Thốn Tâm đều sẽ mang Hoa Miêu Trúc đi chơi, nếu đột nhiên không đồng ý , Thốn Tâm khẳng định hội khả nghi .

"Như vậy xem hải thật khá a!" Hai người kiên cũng kiên đi ở bãi biển thượng, gió biển thổi lành lạnh , cũng may hai người cũng không là người thường, cũng sẽ không cảm thấy lãnh.

"Là rất xinh đẹp!"

"Ngươi ở không vui!" Tuy rằng nàng đơn thuần, nhưng là có đôi khi so với nhân càng thêm mẫn cảm, biết nàng cảm xúc biến hóa, liền tỷ như nàng có thể cảm giác xuất ra kỳ thực Thốn Tâm cũng không vui, mặc dù ở cười, nhưng có phải không phải xuất từ nội tâm vui vẻ.

"Ta là ở không vui, nhưng là ta không thể biểu lộ ra đến" Thốn Tâm cười khổ, nàng nhiều trải qua kia hai mươi mấy năm cũng làm cho nàng biết chuyện rất nhiều, càng có thể minh bạch phụ vương mẫu hậu không dễ chỗ, hiện tại nàng đã không có cách nào khác xem bọn họ vì chính mình sự tình mà lo lắng, cho nên cho dù trong lòng lại khổ sở, cũng không tưởng biểu lộ ra đến."Của ta không vui sẽ làm coi trọng của ta nhân càng thêm không vui, sẽ làm chán ghét của ta nhân vui vẻ, này hai điểm bất kể là điểm nào nhất ta đều không thích, cho nên muốn để cho mình vui vẻ a!" Nàng tưởng thời gian lâu, sẽ thói quen loại này đau xót !

Hoa Miêu Trúc cái hiểu cái không gật đầu, "Ngươi không vui là vì cái kia Dương Tiển sao" ! Ở quán giang khẩu thời điểm, nàng liền tương đối sợ hãi này nam nhân, tuy rằng hắn đối nàng không có gì địch ý, nhưng là chỉ cần đứng ở bên người hắn, nàng liền sẽ không tự giác sợ hãi, cho nên đối với Dương Tiển ấn tượng dị thường khắc sâu.

Thốn Tâm bắn hạ cái trán của nàng, "Tiểu hài tử gia gia , không cần lo cho nhiều như vậy!" Tuy rằng Hoa Miêu Trúc đã tu thành hình người, cùng nàng cũng không sai biệt lắm cao, nhưng là Thốn Tâm luôn có loại trưởng bối cảm giác, dù sao so với Hoa Miêu Trúc tuổi này, nàng tuổi này cũng đủ làm của nàng trưởng bối . Còn nữa, nàng cũng không muốn nhìn đến vô ưu vô lự Hoa Miêu Trúc cả ngày đang lo lắng của nàng cảm tình vấn đề, luôn có loại giết hại tổ quốc đóa hoa tức thị cảm!

"Nga" Hoa Miêu Trúc ăn đau vuốt trán của bản thân, lại có thể cảm nhận được từ trên người Thốn Tâm truyền đến ấm áp, theo bản năng nói xong, "Nếu về sau ta gặp được một người nam nhân , giống nhau muốn giống như ngươi mới sẽ thích hắn!" Nàng thích loại này khả để bảo vệ nàng gây cho nàng ấm áp cảm giác, làm người ta lưu luyến quên phản!

Thốn Tâm "..." Nàng có phải không phải nghe được cái gì thật sự tình Thốn Tâm khô cằn khuyên bảo Hoa Miêu Trúc, "Kỳ thực, kỳ thực ngươi bây giờ còn không nóng nảy tưởng mấy vấn đề này, hiện tại trọng yếu nhất là hảo hảo tu luyện, tăng lên bản thân pháp lực! Về phần về sau ngươi nếu thích gì người, không nhất định phải tìm ta loại này , ngươi hẳn là đi tìm nam , hắn sẽ cho ngươi tốt lắm cảm giác, ngươi khẳng định sẽ thích !" Thốn Tâm lưu hãn, ngàn vạn đừng nói bởi vì của nàng nguyên nhân làm cho Hoa Miêu Trúc thích nữ nhân, kia của nàng lỗi có thể to lắm.

"Kia hắn hội giống như ngươi đối ta tốt như vậy sao" Hoa Miêu Trúc oai đầu hỏi!

"Hội , nếu hắn đối với ngươi không tốt ta giúp ngươi tấu hắn!" Thốn Tâm trảm đinh tiệt thiết nói, không chút do dự chập chờn Hoa Miêu Trúc kia khỏa thuần thuần đầu!

"Nga nga! Ta đây về sau nhất định phải ngươi giúp ta nhìn xem!" Hoa Miêu Trúc cười đơn thuần, chọc Thốn Tâm hơn vài phần áy náy cảm, ai nha, chập chờn như vậy đơn thuần muội tử hảo có chịu tội cảm a, nhưng là nàng cũng không muốn bởi vì của nàng nguyên nhân nhường Hoa Miêu Trúc có thích nữ nhân khuynh hướng, cho nên nàng vẫn là quyết đoán chập chờn đi!

Vì thế nguyên bản đơn thuần đáng yêu Hoa Miêu Trúc ngay tại Thốn Tâm phúc hắc giáo dục trung càng chạy càng sai lệch, như vậy càng không thể vãn hồi , nhường sau này mỗ cái nam nhân chịu nhiều đau khổ.

, hạ thực nhất

Chương 59 hạ thực nhất

Đợi đến Dương Tiển đuổi tới Hoa Sơn thời điểm, Dương Thiền dùng một loại rất là dự kiến trong vòng biểu cảm, xem Dương Tiển nội tâm nghẹn khuất không thôi, nhưng là lại không thể nói cái gì.

"Nhị ca, có phải không phải xảy ra chuyện gì "

"Ân, ta đi Tây Hải tìm Thốn Tâm , khả là bọn hắn đều nói Thốn Tâm không ở Tây Hải, cho nên ta nghĩ nhường Hao Thiên Khuyển giúp ta tìm xem xem Thốn Tâm đến cùng là thật không ở Tây Hải, hay là hắn nhóm ở gạt ta!" Dương Tiển cũng là có ý nghĩ của chính mình , Hao Thiên Khuyển cái mũi có thể nghe được đến bất luận kẻ nào hương vị, tìm Thốn Tâm càng phương tiện chút, cùng với bản thân ở Tây Hải giằng co , còn không bằng nhường Hao Thiên Khuyển tìm đến.

"Ân, cũng tốt, chính là nếu thật là Thốn Tâm bản thân không muốn gặp ngươi đâu" Dương Thiền lo lắng không phải là không có lý do , dù sao ai cũng không thể cam đoan Thốn Tâm không có ý nghĩ như vậy, một nữ nhân ở thương thấu tâm dưới tình huống, sự tình gì đều khả năng làm được !

Dương Tiển trầm mặc một lát, mới kiên định nói, "Nếu nàng không muốn gặp ta, ta sẽ luôn luôn đi theo bên người nàng !"

"Ân, nhị ca có thể nghĩ như vậy lời nói không thể tốt hơn !" Nếu chiếu nhị ca như vậy kiên định ý tưởng lời nói, Dương Thiền cảm thấy Thốn Tâm nhất định sẽ cảm động .

"Ta biết!" Dương Tiển đạm cười! Hắn có thể lấy được rất tốt cũng có thể phóng hạ, chính là hiện tại đối với Thốn Tâm, hắn đã không nghĩ buông xuống, buông tay quá một lần bọn họ còn có thể lẫn nhau dây dưa, là không phải nói rõ lão trời đã định trước làm cho bọn họ ở cùng nhau!

Dương Thiền mỉm cười, cũng không cần phải nhiều lời nữa, nàng tin tưởng nhị ca có thể đem nắm hảo tất cả những thứ này , nhìn theo kích động lệ nóng doanh tròng Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng nhị ca rời đi, nàng chờ mong !

"Chủ nhân a, ta rất nhớ ngươi a!" Hao Thiên Khuyển vừa thấy đến Dương Tiển liền kích động không được, trải qua mấy ngày nay phân biệt, hắn thề, về sau hắn tuyệt đối không lại làm dư thừa sự tình , chủ nhân nói cái gì liền là cái gì, nhưng cầu không cần đem hắn ném ở tam muội nơi đó a! Hao Thiên Khuyển lệ bôn!

"Không quá phận khai mấy ngày thôi!" Biết Hao Thiên Khuyển sợ nhất chính là điểm ấy, Dương Tiển mới có thể như vậy trừng phạt hắn, bằng không khác trừng phạt phương thức đều làm cho hắn không có gì cảm giác , mới có thể lũ phạm lũ sai.

"Ta biết sai , về sau tuyệt đối không ở nhiều chuyện, không tìm Hằng Nga Tiên Tử !" ! Hao Thiên Khuyển hai mắt đẫm lệ rưng rưng xem Dương Tiển,, kia phó đáng thương hề hề bộ dáng xem Dương Tiển buồn cười không thôi, sờ sờ đầu của hắn nói, "Ngươi thực nhớ kỹ sao "

"Nhớ kỹ, về sau tuyệt đối không đáng!" Hao Thiên Khuyển lời thề son sắt cam đoan.

"Hảo, vậy ngươi có thể không cần đi tam muội nơi đó , bất quá ta muốn ngươi thời khắc chú ý Vương Mẫu ở thế gian hành động, nhiệm vụ này vẫn phải làm!" Mặc kệ có phải không phải hắn suy nghĩ nhiều, tóm lại đáp ứng quá Vương Mẫu nương nương, việc vẫn phải làm.

Hao Thiên Khuyển "..." Này không phải nói tương đương chưa nói sao! Nói đúng là hắn còn không có thể trở lại chủ nhân bên người , a! Hảo bi thúc giục a!

Hai người giá vân hướng Tây Hải phương hướng bay đi, trên đường Dương Tiển đã nói với Hao Thiên Khuyển qua việc này mục đích, bởi vậy Hao Thiên Khuyển tuy có chút mất hứng, nhưng là mới nói muốn theo Dương Tiển tâm ý, cũng không tưởng liền vi phạm bản thân ước định , đành phải ở trong lòng chảy lệ, sau đó tính toán tẫn cố gắng lớn nhất đi tìm Thốn Tâm. Này coi như là gián tiếp cho thấy bản thân quyết tâm thôi, nghĩ như vậy, Hao Thiên Khuyển vi diệu tìm về một ít cân bằng cảm!

Dương Tiển nghĩ tới rất tốt đẹp, còn riêng đi tìm Hao Thiên Khuyển, chính là hắn không nghĩ tới, hoàn toàn không cần Hao Thiên Khuyển hỗ trợ , bởi vì ở trên bờ biển Thốn Tâm đang ở chiếu cố một cái hôn mê nhân, hơn nữa giới tính vì nam. Dương Tiển phản ứng đầu tiên là không vui, sau này liền hiểu ngày ấy Tây Hải Long Vương long hậu căn bản chính là ở lừa bản thân.

Dương Tiển từng bước một đi hướng Thốn Tâm, đồng dạng là ở bờ biển, đồng dạng là ở chiếu cố một cái hôn mê nam nhân, liền cùng một ngàn ba trăm nhiều năm trước lần đầu tiên ở bờ biển cùng Thốn Tâm gặp nhau khi hình ảnh giống nhau như đúc. Chính là hiện tại nàng chiếu cố nhân cũng không phải là mình thôi, nghĩ như thế, Dương Tiển cảm thấy trong lòng cảm giác khó chịu, làm sao có thể đem đối của hắn đãi ngộ cho một cái nam nhân đâu! Kia hẳn là duy thuộc cho bản thân a!

Thốn Tâm đưa lưng về phía Dương Tiển còn không biết hắn đã đứng ở sau người, vẫn là Hoa Miêu Trúc thấy , dùng ngón tay điểm điểm Thốn Tâm bả vai, bĩu môi ý bảo, "Chủ nhân!"

"Như thế nào?" Thốn Tâm không hiểu hỏi, sau đó quay đầu xem, chỉ thấy Dương Tiển đã đứng ở bản thân trước mặt , trong lòng đột nhiên dâng lên một cỗ chua xót, nhưng vẫn là che giấu hảo tâm tình của bản thân mỉm cười hỏi, "Dương Tiển, sao ngươi lại tới đây "

"Ta tới tìm ngươi!"

"Ách, ngươi tìm đến ta làm cái gì "

"Ta nghĩ nói cho ngươi, ta cả đời này chỉ biết có ngươi này một cái thê tử!" Dương Tiển mặt mày mỉm cười, ngóng nhìn Thốn Tâm trong ánh mắt mang theo nghiêm cẩn!

Thốn Tâm "..." Ai có thể nói cho nàng, vì sao Dương Tiển sẽ có lớn như vậy phản ứng đâu?

Trong nháy mắt cảm động cùng xúc động qua đi, Thốn Tâm lý trí dần dần đã trở lại, nàng cười khổ lắc đầu, "Ngươi chính là còn không thấy rõ bản thân tâm mới sẽ nói như vậy, không cần phủ nhận, ta nỗ lực lâu như vậy cũng không thấy ngươi thật tình thích ta, làm sao huống chính là ngắn ngủn mấy tháng ở chung đâu!" Hứa là vì trong lòng kết thật chặt quá sâu khắc, ở thật sự nghe được chỉ có ở trong mộng mới có thể nghe được hứa hẹn sau, Thốn Tâm phản ứng đầu tiên không là vui vẻ, ngược lại là hoài nghi!

Dương Tiển không nói gì mà chống đỡ, hắn quả thật vô pháp giải thích nguyên nhân này.

"Ta không biết lúc này đây ngươi là xuất phát từ cái gì nguyên nhân mới sẽ nói như vậy, nhưng là ta cũng không cần của ngươi thương hại cùng báo đáp, cho nên, có chừng có mực đi!" Thốn Tâm không phải không biết lúc trước là vì bản thân cầu xin cùng áp chế mới có thể nhường Dương Tiển thỏa hiệp lấy bản thân hôn nhân tướng báo đáp, chính là lúc đó nàng thật sự rất tưởng danh chính ngôn thuận đứng ở của hắn bên người, tưởng đi theo bên người hắn hô hấp đồng nhất phiến dưới trời xanh không khí, mới có thể như thế cưỡng cầu! Nhưng là nàng hiện tại buông tay không phải sao, vì sao còn muốn đến quấy lòng của nàng!

"Ta cũng không có ở thương hại cùng báo đáp ngươi ý tứ, ta là thật sự bởi vì ta bản thân tâm mới muốn cưới của ngươi!" Dương Tiển giải thích, hắn có lẽ đã từng thật sự không đủ để ý Thốn Tâm, mới làm cho nàng càng ngày càng hoài nghi, chính là hắn hiện tại thật sự không có một chút ý nghĩ như vậy!

"Như vậy hằng nga đâu" Thốn Tâm nhịn không được hỏi lại, có lẽ chỉ cần đàm cập phương diện này, nàng liền nhịn không được nghĩ đến hằng nga phương diện đi lên, điều này cũng hứa mới là Dương Tiển không thích nhất một điểm đi!

"Ta cùng hằng nga không có quan hệ!"

Thốn Tâm "..." Lời này các ai ai tin a! Yên lặng ngồi xổm xuống xem hôn mê nam nhân, lười quan tâm Dương Tiển .

Dương Tiển "..." Nàng đây là tức giận đâu vẫn là không nghĩ đáp để ý chính mình đâu

Đang ở hai người giằng co thời điểm, nằm trên mặt đất nam nhân rốt cục từ từ mở to mắt, còn không quên duỗi thân xuống tay cánh tay, ngáp một cái, xem Thốn Tâm hết chỗ nói rồi, này phản ứng thật sự không giống như là nàng theo hải lý cứu ra nhân nên có phản ứng a.

"Ai nha, xem ra ta là được cứu trợ , thật sự là rất may mắn !" Nam nhân mới tỉnh lại liền sức sống bắn ra bốn phía đứng lên, còn không quên vận động hai hạ hoạt động tứ chi.

"Đúng vậy, ngươi nếu không là cũng đủ may mắn lời nói, hiện tại ngươi liền chìm vào đáy biển uy ngư !"

"Nói như vậy chính là ngươi đã cứu ta lâu! Thật sự là thật cám ơn ngươi ! Tiểu thư ngươi lập gia đình không có a, không bằng ta lấy thân báo đáp như thế nào" nam nhân hưng phấn vây quanh Thốn Tâm, không chút để ý trên người bản thân chật vật, bày ra một bộ khiêm khiêm công tử bộ dáng, chỉ kém không có xứng cái cây quạt hợp với tình hình !

"Cám ơn, ta không cần thiết!" Thốn Tâm lưu hãn, nàng có phải không phải cứu cái thật người!

"Đừng khách khí, ta nghĩ ngươi về sau hội cần !" Nam nhân cực kỳ nhiệt tình nói, cũng không để ý mấy người đối hắn vô dụng cái gì sắc mặt tốt!

"Ha ha, kỳ thực thấy người của ngươi không là ta, là nàng, cho nên nếu ngươi phải báo ân lời nói không bằng tìm nàng đi!" Thốn Tâm chỉ vào Hoa Miêu Trúc nói, y Miêu Trúc tính cách, này nam nhân hẳn là chiếm không được được rồi! Lại nói nếu không phải các nàng ở đi dạo thời điểm Hoa Miêu Trúc mắt sắc nhìn đến ở trong biển phiêu lưu hắn, chỉ sợ quả thật muốn chìm vào đáy biển đi đời nhà ma , cho nên nàng cũng không tính nói sai rồi đi.

Nam nhân quay đầu đánh giá Hoa Miêu Trúc, trong lòng âm thầm gật đầu, "Ân, là thật đáng yêu, ta cũng thật thích, tiểu thư, ngươi cần ta lấy thân báo đáp sao "

Dương Tiển "..."

Hoa Miêu Trúc "..." Này kỳ kỳ quái quái nam nhân đến cùng đang nói chút?

Thốn Tâm "..." Có thể hay không có chút tiết tháo a như vậy tùy ý!

Hao Thiên Khuyển "..." Ha ha, hắn không ý kiến.

"Hiện tại khí thật tốt đi, không bằng chúng ta cùng đi du sơn ngoạn thủy như vậy làm sao hạ hạ thực nhất, không biết các vị như thế nào xưng hô a "

Mọi người ào ào liếc nhau, thôi, dù sao bọn họ nhiều người, liền tính hắn có cái gì ý xấu tư lời nói, hẳn là cũng không có gì dùng đi. Do dự phía dưới mới trả lời, "Dương Tiển!"

"Ngao Thốn Tâm!"

"Hoa Miêu Trúc!"

"Hao Thiên Khuyển!" Thốn Tâm cùng Hoa Miêu Trúc không hẹn mà cùng quay đầu xem Hao Thiên Khuyển, "Ngươi cây này vốn không tên tự đi!"

Hao Thiên Khuyển "..." Chẳng lẽ hắn nói sai cái gì sao? Nhưng là này thật sự chính là tên của hắn a!

, tình sâu như biển, không ngoài như vậy!

Chương 60 tình sâu như biển, không ngoài như vậy!

Ở lẫn nhau hơi chút quen thuộc hạ sau, thậm chí thương lượng muốn đi đâu đùa thời điểm, Thốn Tâm mới nhớ tới, ai nha, ta còn ở giam kín giữa, có thể đi chơi sao lại nói nàng mới vừa trở về vài ngày a, vừa muốn đi ra ngoài, phụ vương mẫu hậu khẳng định sẽ không đáp ứng ? Hơn nữa nàng vốn ngay từ đầu liền không có tính toán muốn đi a, vì sao nói xong nói chuyện đề liền biến thành cái dạng này đâu

"Ta không đi, nếu các ngươi muốn đùa liền bản thân đi thôi! Chúc các ngươi chơi vui vẻ!" Vừa tới là không nghĩ phụ vương mẫu hậu lo lắng, thứ hai cũng là bởi vì bản thân kỳ thực cũng không nghĩ ra đi, nàng thầm nghĩ lẳng lặng đãi ở long trong cung, chẳng sợ nhàm chán cũng tốt.

"Đừng như vậy , đại gia có thể quen biết chính là một loại duyên phận a, đi ra ngoài ngoạn chuyện thật tốt a!"

"Chúng ta lại không biết ngươi, có cái gì hảo ngoạn, ngươi nếu nghĩ như vậy đùa nói ngươi có thể bản thân đi a! Hơn nữa, ta tuy rằng không biết ngươi vì sao lại điệu ở hải lý, nhưng là ngươi đã được cứu trợ , không là hẳn là nghĩ biện pháp về nhà sao? Vì sao còn có tâm tư đi chơi đâu chẳng lẽ ngươi cũng không biết người trong nhà sẽ lo lắng sao" Thốn Tâm tức giận nói, nói đến cùng nàng còn là vì bản thân cá nhân cảm xúc mà tức giận , cho nên nói hạ thực một cái là vừa hảo xui xẻo như vậy hạ thương mà thôi, đổ ập xuống đã trúng bữa tiệc này huấn.

Mắng xong thấy hắn cả buổi không nói chuyện, Thốn Tâm thâm cảm thấy bản thân có lẽ nói có chút quá đáng , có lẽ nhân gia khôn kể khổ trung đâu, tự bản thân sao nói không là trạc nhân vết sẹo sao ho nhẹ một tiếng, Thốn Tâm nghĩ nghĩ hay là nên an ủi một chút, đang muốn mở miệng thời điểm đã thấy luôn luôn cúi đầu hạ thực máy động nhiên ngẩng đầu, hai mắt sáng lấp lánh xem nàng, nhường Thốn Tâm cảm thấy một trận không ổn. Quả nhiên, chỉ nghe đến hắn hưng phấn trung mang theo chân thành thanh âm, "Chưa từng có nhân quan tâm ta như vậy a, ta quá cảm động, ta quyết định , ta muốn lấy thân báo đáp báo đáp của ngươi ân cứu mạng!" Nói xong lấy sét đánh không kịp bưng tai tốc độ chính là đối với Thốn Tâm một trận hùng ôm, còn vui vẻ ôm Thốn Tâm xoay xoay quyển quyển.

Thốn Tâm ngây dại.

Sau đó ngay sau đó, hạ thực một là bị Dương Tiển một cái bàn tay chụp phi, trình đường vòng cung trạng phi đi ra ngoài, ngã vào rất xa rất xa trên bờ biển, nước biển còn thỉnh thoảng mạn thượng thân thể hắn...

Thốn Tâm "..." Nên đánh tốt sao

"Ai nha, các ngươi rất nhẫn tâm !" Hạ thực nhất gian nan đứng lên, một quải một quải đi hướng bọn họ, miệng cũng là không ngừng nói chuyện, giống như một khắc cũng không có thể ngừng giống nhau.

"Xứng đáng!" Hoa Miêu Trúc hướng về phía hạ thực nhất nhất trận nhe răng trợn mắt, dám ăn nàng chủ nhân đậu hủ, xứng đáng!

"Chẳng lẽ các ngươi không biết là lời nói của ta thật có đạo lý sao đại gia có duyên như vậy, cùng nhau chơi đùa mới tốt a!"

"Không có hứng thú!" Thốn Tâm vung đầu đi rồi, ai có hứng thú đi chơi a, vừa đi vài bước liền cảm thấy thủ bị kéo lại, quay đầu vừa thấy cũng là Dương Tiển, đang lẳng lặng xem nàng, "Ta có lời cùng ngươi nói!"

Thốn Tâm lặng im một lát, "Hảo!"

Hạ thực nhất còn tưởng đuổi kịp, bị Hoa Miêu Trúc cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển một người một cái bàn tay lại chụp trên đất , này nháy mắt hai người dị thường phối hợp cùng hài hòa.

Hai người lẳng lặng dọc theo bờ biển đi tới, ai cũng không có mở miệng, như là không nghĩ đánh vỡ này khó được yên tĩnh lại mang theo ấm áp thời điểm.

"Chúng ta ở bờ biển gặp nhau, đã ở bờ biển chung kết, tình bắt nguồn từ hải nhưng cũng ngưng hẳn cho hải!" Không biết qua bao lâu, giống như qua thật lâu thật lâu, cũng tốt giống chính là một lát sau, Dương Tiển mở miệng .

Thốn Tâm lộ ra một chút chua sót mỉm cười, "Này cùng hải có quan hệ gì đâu, chỉ là chúng ta đều tự nguyên nhân thôi!"

Dương Tiển không để ý đến Thốn Tâm lời nói, như là lâm vào nhớ lại bàn, "Ta biết khi đó, đối mặt cảm tình chúng ta đều thật không hiểu như thế nào đi yêu đi ở chung, lẫn nhau đều có rất nhiều làm không đúng chuyện, nhưng là Thốn Tâm, ngươi có thể hay không hảo hảo tưởng hạ, chúng ta liền thật sự có như vậy không thể vãn hồi sao có lẽ là ta lúc trước đối Hằng Nga Tiên Tử một ít hành vi cho ngươi canh cánh trong lòng, cũng bởi vậy thương tâm khổ sở, ta thật xin lỗi. Nhưng là nhân là hội biến , chỉ cần nhân thay đổi, sự tình sẽ trở nên không giống với, chúng ta tách ra nhiều năm như vậy, đều đang thay đổi, vì sao không thể lại tin tưởng chúng ta một lần đâu?"

"Ta, ta thật sự rất muốn tin tưởng, nhưng là ta cũng đã không thể tin được !" Tựa như đã hình thành một cái cố định hình thức bàn, Dương Tiển trong lòng kết quả thích ai, theo nàng đau khổ truy tìm đến sau này ánh trăng tuyên ngôn, không một chứng minh rồi của hắn đáp án. Cho tới nay hắn người trong lòng chỉ có hằng nga, không có nàng, nàng chính là hắn hiệp ân để không thể không cưới gánh nặng thôi!

Dương Tiển cũng không biết cái kia ở trong trí nhớ dám yêu dám hận tiêu sái Thốn Tâm sẽ biến thành hiện tại này sợ hãi rụt rè cái gì cũng không dám đi tin tưởng Thốn Tâm, hắn rất muốn tức giận , nhưng là tức giận nhân chính là bản thân, nói đến cùng, nàng biến thành như bây giờ, chẳng qua là bởi vì hắn thôi."Ta biết ngươi hiện tại không tin, nhưng là ta tin tưởng của chúng ta thời gian còn có thể có rất nhiều rất nhiều, cho chúng ta một điểm tin tưởng được không được!"

Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy cảm động đến muốn khóc, nàng là đang nằm mơ đi, cư nhiên có thể nghe được Dương Tiển nói với nàng lời như vậy, nếu là như vậy nói, kia nàng có phải không phải thật sự có thể chờ mong một chút chút đâu!

"Nếu chúng ta còn có mâu thuẫn, cũng không cần lo lắng, chúng ta có thể một bên học tập một bên cải tiến, tóm lại, tin tưởng ta được không được!" Hắn là thật sự hi vọng hai người có thể ở cùng nhau, trải qua chứa nhiều sự tình, hắn mới hiểu được cảm tình, không là chỉ có buông tay một cái phương pháp, cũng cần lẫn nhau cọ sát, càng cần nữa tin tưởng lẫn nhau.

Thốn Tâm hấp hấp cái mũi, nếu lời như vậy, như vậy nàng lại đi ra kia một bước lại như thế nào, nàng thật tin tưởng đời này bản thân chỉ biết yêu Dương Tiển một người, lại tin tưởng hắn một lần, kém cỏi nhất kết quả cũng bất quá là làm lại một lần thôi, khả nếu là thắng, thì phải là nàng cả đời hạnh phúc , "Hảo!" Nàng nghe thấy bản thân thanh âm, cũng nghe đến bản thân lòng đang bang bang phanh nhảy, ở vì bản thân hoan hô toát ra.

"Ta tin tưởng, ta sẽ không cho ngươi thất vọng !" Dương Tiển khóe miệng khẽ nhếch cười, trong lòng cũng thập phần vui thích.

"Để sau, ta cũng không có nhanh như vậy đáp ứng ngươi , ta là có yêu cầu !" ! Lúc ban đầu kích động cùng vui mừng qua đi, Thốn Tâm lại có chút khôi phục dĩ vãng cổ linh tinh quái cùng sức sống.

"Cái gì yêu cầu" Dương Tiển kinh ngạc nhìn Thốn Tâm, có chút ngoài ý muốn nàng hội như vậy đột nhiên đưa ra yêu cầu, thế nhưng là có vài phần vui mừng, xem ra Thốn Tâm là mở ra một ít khúc mắc , đây là kiện chuyện tốt. Tuy rằng hiện tại Thốn Tâm xem như là mở ra một ít khúc mắc , nhưng là Dương Tiển biết, này còn chính là bắt đầu, chính là một cái biểu tượng mà thôi, mà hắn muốn không chỉ là này!

"Lần này không là ta muốn ngươi báo ân, là chính ngươi muốn đuổi theo cầu của ta đúng hay không "

"Ân!" Tuy rằng không biết Thốn Tâm đến cùng muốn nói gì, nhưng là Dương Tiển phi thường có hứng thú nghe nàng nói chuyện.

"Ngươi đã là theo đuổi của ta nói, vậy phải làm đến mấy điểm, " Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, mang theo giảo hoạt cùng điêu ngoa, "Từ giờ trở đi, ngươi chỉ cho phép đối ta một người hảo; muốn sủng ta, không thể gạt ta; đáp ứng của ta mỗi một việc, ngươi đều phải làm được; đối ta giảng mỗi một câu nói đều phải thật tình. Không được gạt ta, mắng ta, muốn quan tâm ta; người khác khi dễ ta khi, ngươi muốn ở trước tiên xuất ra giúp ta; ta vui vẻ khi, ngươi muốn theo giúp ta vui vẻ; ta không vui khi, ngươi muốn dỗ ta vui vẻ; vĩnh viễn muốn cảm thấy ta là tối xinh đẹp ; trong mộng ngươi cũng muốn nhìn thấy ta; ở trong lòng ngươi cũng chỉ có ta! Thế nào? Có thể làm đến sao?"

Dương Tiển cúi đầu cười, hắn không biết Thốn Tâm nơi nào đến nhiều như vậy kì tư diệu tưởng, nhưng là nghe được nàng nói này đó yêu cầu, cũng không có gì cảm thấy mất hứng địa phương, ngược lại mang theo vài phần thú vị."Hảo!" Từ nay về sau, Dương Tiển sẽ vì ngươi mà thay đổi, sẽ làm ngươi hạnh phúc!

Cái này Thốn Tâm là thật khóc ra , nàng nguyên bản chính là cảm thấy câu này lời kịch đặc biệt hảo ngoạn mà thôi, nhưng là không nghĩ tới làm Dương Tiển thật sự đáp ứng xuống dưới thời điểm, trong lòng sẽ cảm thấy như vậy cảm động! Chẳng bao lâu sau, Dương Tiển sẽ vì nàng mà cúi đầu, hội học lẫn nhau nhân nhượng! Chính là nghĩ đến đây, liền cảm thấy trong lòng giống như ở phóng yên hoa giống nhau, nở rộ đặc biệt xinh đẹp.

"Dương Tiển!" Thốn Tâm lẳng lặng ôm Dương Tiển, cái gì cũng không nói, chính là ôm hắn liền cảm thấy cái gì đều không cần nói, trong lòng dị thường thỏa mãn.

"Ân!" Nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve Thốn Tâm mềm mại mặc sắc tóc dài, Dương Tiển thấp giọng đáp lời.

"Dương Tiển!"

"Ân!"

"Dương Tiển!"

"Ân!"

"Ta thật cao hứng! Thật sự thật sự thật cao hứng!" Nàng có rất nhiều do dự, rất nhiều khúc mắc, nhưng là chỉ cần Dương Tiển một cái hứa hẹn, liền đủ để cho nàng buông hết thảy! Tình sâu như biển, không ngoài như vậy!

Dương Tiển không nói gì, chính là càng thêm dùng sức đem Thốn Tâm ôm vào trong ngực, trong lòng âm thầm thề, "Ta sẽ cho ngươi trước sau như một hạnh phúc đi xuống!"

Đứng xa xa nhìn ôm ở cùng nhau hai người, ba người biểu cảm các không giống nhau, Hao Thiên Khuyển mang theo chút không tình nguyện, nhưng là còn là không có gì cả nói, chỉ cần chủ nhân thích, hết thảy lại có quan hệ gì đâu

Hoa Miêu Trúc liền không có Hao Thiên Khuyển nghĩ tới nhiều như vậy, phức tạp như thế , chính là cảm thấy chủ nhân cao hứng cùng hạnh phúc là tốt rồi!

"Ai, xem ra đều không cần phải ta báo ân , thực đáng tiếc, hoa tươi đều cắm ở trên bãi phân trâu mặt!" Mới vừa cảm khái hoàn, chỉ thấy Hoa Miêu Trúc cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển đối hắn trợn mắt nhìn bộ dáng, nhất thời hạ nhảy dựng, "Các ngươi đây là như thế nào" hắn làm chuyện thương thiên hại lý gì sao

"Ngươi nói ai là phân trâu a?"

"Ngươi nói ai là phân trâu a "

"Ách, ta là, ta là!" Hạ thực nhất vuốt cái mũi, gì cũng không nói ! Nhưng là một lát lại nhịn không được miệng tiện đi lên, "Tiểu cô nương, không bằng ta đối với ngươi lấy thân báo đáp như thế nào "

Hoa Miêu Trúc một cái xem thường đi qua, lười quan tâm hắn , tùy ý hắn ở bên cạnh kỉ kỉ động động giống chim sẻ giống nhau nói cái không ngừng.

, đổ!

Chương 61 đổ!

Đối với Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm hợp lại sự tình, cùng hai người tương quan nhân phản ứng đều các không giống nhau.

"Thật tốt quá, ta chỉ biết nhị ca có thể đoạt về Thốn Tâm , có thể nhìn đến các ngươi lại ở cùng nhau, thật là thật tốt quá!" Đây là một mặt cảm động cũng mang theo ấm áp tươi cười tam thánh mẫu Dương Thiền.

"Ha ha, không nghĩ tới còn có thể nhìn đến cậu này một mặt, thật là bất khả tư nghị a! Bất quá vẫn là rất tốt bộ dáng!" Đây là một mặt kinh ngạc cộng thêm chúc phúc trầm hương Tiểu Ngọc.

"Kỳ quái, này Dương Tiển không là thích Hằng Nga Tiên Tử sao thế nào lại cùng Tây Hải Tam công chúa ở cùng nhau ? Thật sự là bất khả tư nghị a, bất quá thích hằng nga hơn một ngàn năm đều không có được đáp lại, giống như quả thật cùng với Ngao Thốn Tâm hội nhiều, ít nhất phi thường thương hắn thôi!" Đây là một mặt bát quái chúng tiên, ở chậc chậc lấy làm kỳ đồng thời, cũng không khỏi cảm thán hai người kết cục, thế sự khó liệu a! Hai người lòng vòng dạo quanh , ai có thể nghĩ tới đến hai người sẽ là này kết cục đâu!

"Cút, ta Tây Hải nữ nhi là hắn Dương Tiển muốn cưới liền cưới tưởng hưu liền hưu sao hắn mơ tưởng! Ta tuyệt không đồng ý!" Đây là nghe nói tin tức mà nổi giận không thôi Tây Hải Long Vương, của hắn nữ nhi làm sao lại phải muốn treo cổ ở Dương Tiển trên người đâu, thế giới này nam nhân nhiều như vậy, phải muốn mắt mù điếu ở Dương Tiển trên cây này hai lần!

Mà vẫn ở bên ngoài tình chàng ý thiếp Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiển lúc này lại đã Tây Hải, chính là lần này là đưa Thốn Tâm hồi Tây Hải thôi.

"Ngươi thật sự sẽ về đến sao" dù sao lần trước cũng là như thế, đưa nàng hồi Tây Hải khuyên bảo nàng phụ vương mẫu hậu đồng ý hai người hôn sự thời điểm, cố ý đem nàng nhốt tại Tây Hải không nhường nàng xuất ra, Dương Tiển có chút lo lắng lần này có phải hay không trạng thái cố định nảy mầm !

Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, hơi chút bất mãn hỏi, "Chẳng lẽ ta phụ vương mẫu hậu không đồng ý ngươi cũng chỉ có thể cứng rắn đoạt sao ta không hy vọng tái xuất hiện lần trước sự tình, lúc trước ta thật sự là thương thấu bọn họ tâm, cho nên lần này ta hi vọng có thể được đến bọn họ toàn tâm toàn ý chúc phúc, ngươi hiểu không" có thể nói nàng đời này tối thua thiệt nhân chính là phụ vương mẫu hậu, lúc trước một lòng tưởng đi theo Dương Tiển, tuy rằng thống khổ khổ sở, nhưng cũng vẫn là ly khai bọn họ. Thẳng đến ở hiện đại qua hai mươi mấy năm mới làm cho nàng minh bạch nên thế nào đối đãi người nhà của mình, nên xử lý như thế nào việc này, cho nên lần này, nàng không vội cho cùng với Dương Tiển, mà là muốn đem sở hữu sự tình đều xử lý thuận về sau lại đề cập đàm hôn luận gả, đây mới là hạnh phúc cuộc sống căn bản!

Dương Tiển ngẩn người, đầu óc vừa chuyển chỉ biết của nàng ý tứ, cúi đầu cười, xem Thốn Tâm miệng khô lưỡi khô, nhịn không được nuốt nuốt nước miếng, thầm than thật sự là tú sắc có thể thay cơm a!

"Ta đã biết, ta sẽ xử lý tốt!" Dương Tiển đem đáy lòng lo lắng buông, Thốn Tâm nói rất đúng, chỉ cần bản thân có tâm lại có cái gì làm không thành đâu hiện tại đã không là ngàn năm trước, không cần nóng vội, cũng đang làm cho Thốn Tâm xem xem bản thân thành ý!

"Ân, ta đi rồi, chờ ngươi tin tức tốt!" Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, nhẹ nhàng ôm ấp hạ Dương Tiển, hóa thân thành long biến mất ở bờ biển, chỉ chừa Dương Tiển ở bờ biển lẳng lặng ngóng nhìn.

Thốn Tâm vừa vào long cung chỉ thấy long tòa phía trên chính ngồi ngay ngắn Long Vương cùng long hậu, như là chuẩn bị thật lâu sau dường như, còn kém chờ nhân vật chính lên sân khấu , xem Thốn Tâm cười mỉm, trong lòng biết tất cả những thứ này là vì cái gì. Trong lòng không có mất hứng cũng không có phản cảm, chỉ có tràn đầy cảm động ấm tâm, đây là trước sau như một quan tâm người nhà của nàng a!

"Phụ vương mẫu hậu!" Hướng bọn họ hơi hơi đi lễ nạp thái sau, Thốn Tâm cũng rất tự giác tìm vị tử ngồi xuống, ngô, nói như thế nào điều này cũng là nhà nàng a, cho dù muốn đàm thật nghiêm túc sự tình, cũng là có thể cho bản thân thả lỏng đàm .

"Ngươi còn có mặt mũi trở về a!" Hiển nhiên là làm quen rồi như vậy nhân vật, Long Vương vừa thấy đến Thốn Tâm liền nhịn không được vỗ hạ bản thân ghế ngồi tay vịn, xem Thốn Tâm khóe mắt vừa kéo, ai u, này là dùng xong bao nhiêu kính nhi a! Đều cảm giác ghế dựa sắp bị chụp tan tác!

"Nơi này là nhà của ta, ta đương nhiên là có mặt đã về rồi!" Giờ phút này Thốn Tâm hiển nhiên tâm tình không sai, còn có hưng trí cùng Long Vương đấu võ mồm!

"Ngươi, ngươi, ngươi này bất hiếu nữ!" Long Vương một bộ bị Thốn Tâm khí trái tim đau dường như, bắt tay đặt ở ngực ai u ai u kêu!

Thốn Tâm lưu hãn, ai có thể biết Tây Hải Long Vương ở riêng về dưới sẽ là như vậy một bộ già trẻ hài bộ dáng, còn có thể các loại trang mô tác dạng gạt người."Làm sao có thể đâu! Ta tối người yêu chính là ngài a! Đến đến đến, hôm nay mệt mỏi một ngày thôi, ta giúp ngài ấn ấn bả vai!" Phi thường nhiệt tình nói xong, liền muốn tiến lên đi giúp hắn mát xa, lại bị long hậu một cái ghét bỏ biểu cảm cộng thêm vẫy tay cấp huy hồi trên vị trí đi, "Đừng để ý đến hắn! Sẽ gạt người!"

Tây Hải Long Vương "..." Phu nhân, ngươi thật sự là rất không phối hợp !

Thốn Tâm còn lại là che miệng cười trộm, cũng không dám cười quá mức minh mục trương đảm, miễn cho thật sự kích thích đến phụ vương .

"Bất quá Thốn Tâm a! Ngươi phụ vương lo lắng cũng không sai, Dương Tiển là tốt lắm, nhưng là thật sự thích hợp ngươi sao cảm tình không là nhất thời xúc động! Ngươi khả muốn hảo hảo lo lắng rõ ràng a!" Long hậu tận tình khuyên nhủ khuyên , kỳ thực nàng lo lắng một điểm đều không có sai, lúc đó Thốn Tâm quả thật là ở nhất thời xúc động hạ đáp ứng rồi Dương Tiển, chính là này nhất thời xúc động nàng lại thập phần thích, tuyệt không hối hận!

"Chính là, ngươi xem cái kia Dương Tiển phía trước còn tại nhớ thương cái kia hằng nga, thế nào không vài ngày công phu liền lại tìm tới ngươi đã đến rồi? Chẳng lẽ hắn liền thật sự có thể buông hằng nga sao? Thốn Tâm, không cần quá ngu ngốc , nhân ngốc một lần là đủ rồi! Ngươi đã ở trên người hắn choáng váng một lần , chẳng lẽ còn nếu ngốc một lần sao" Long Vương cảm thấy này nữ nhi thật là ngốc đến cực điểm! Lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần đưa tại đồng một người nam nhân trên người, thiên hạ nam nhân nhiều như vậy, liền phải muốn treo cổ ở Dương Tiển này một thân cây thượng!

Thốn Tâm nghe được bọn họ lời nói trong lòng quả thật có vài phần khổ sở, vừa mới cùng Dương Tiển gặp mặt vui sướng cũng phai nhạt xuống dưới, nói thật, bọn họ nói cũng từng ở trong lòng nàng nghĩ tới rất nhiều lần ."Ta biết các ngươi là vì ta suy nghĩ, cũng biết các ngươi nói là mấu chốt nhất vấn đề, nói thật điều này cũng là ta lo lắng vấn đề, nhưng là" Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, mang theo điểm tiêu sái cùng nhu tình, "Chỉ cần nghe được Dương Tiển một cái thật tình thực lòng hứa hẹn, liền đủ để cho ta buông sở hữu đi nhận hắn! Đây là một cái đổ, đổ là của chúng ta tương lai, ta quả thật bất an bàng hoàng, nhưng là liền tính Dương Tiển thật sự cô phụ ta đối của hắn tin tưởng lại như thế nào, kém cỏi nhất kết quả cũng bất quá là làm lại một lần thôi! Cần phải là ta đổ thắng đâu, ta liền thắng đến hạnh phúc tương lai, tuy là ngũ ngũ chi sổ, ta cũng nguyện ý đi đổ lúc này đây!" Nếu là thắng, liền thắng được toàn thế giới, nếu là thua, sẽ lại không phân gặp thôi!

Long Vương long hậu một trận im lặng, này nữ nhi luôn như vậy tùy hứng, tùy hứng đến làm cho bọn họ đau lòng, vì sao muốn làm cho nàng nhận hết cảm tình tra tấn đâu

"Ngươi tưởng tốt lắm sao? Ngươi liền thật sự không hối hận sao "

Thốn Tâm nói năng có khí phách nói, "Tuyệt không hối hận!"

Long Vương long hậu liếc nhau, thượng vạn năm vợ chồng chỉ một ánh mắt liền làm cho bọn họ minh bạch lẫn nhau ý tứ, từ long hậu mở miệng nói chuyện, "Một khi đã như vậy, như vậy chúng ta cũng chỉ có thể chúc phúc ngươi , nếu là có cái gì không vui , nhất định phải nói cho mẫu hậu biết không" nhịn xuống nội tâm đau lòng, long hậu nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy Thốn Tâm, cấp bản thân một cái ấm áp, cũng cấp Thốn Tâm một cái ấm áp!

Thốn Tâm hầu gian chỉ cảm thấy một trận chua xót, hốc mắt cũng có chút đã ươn ướt, nàng tựa đầu hướng về phía trước ngưỡng, thật sâu hô hấp , đem sở hữu bi thương không tha nuốt xuống, xả ra một chút tươi cười, mặc dù còn mang theo chút che lấp không được lệ ý, lại có nói không nên lời kiên cường cùng xinh đẹp, "Yên tâm đi mẫu hậu! Ta sẽ quá tốt lắm , tin tưởng ta!"

"Ân!" Chỉ mong Dương Tiển lúc này đây thật sự có thể làm cho nàng hạnh phúc, như vậy nàng nên cái gì cũng không cầu !

Dương Tiển còn không biết Tây Hải Long Vương long hậu đã bị Thốn Tâm lời nói cấp bãi bình , cam chịu bọn họ quan hệ, tuy rằng không vui, lại không có gì phản đối thanh âm . Bất quá liền tính hắn biết, trong lòng trừ bỏ cao hứng ở ngoài, càng nhiều hơn chính là đối Thốn Tâm đau lòng cùng với sinh ra ý thức trách nhiệm. Trên người hắn gánh vác rất nhiều trách nhiệm, nhưng là chỉ có lúc này đây trách nhiệm có thể làm cho hắn cảm thấy là một loại trầm trọng ngọt ngào gánh nặng, vì thế, hắn nguyện ý học thay đổi bản thân, hơn nữa vui vẻ chịu đựng!

Dương Tiển đến quán giang khẩu sau nhận đến trước nay chưa có nhiệt liệt hoan nghênh, đã từng cùng hắn xuất sinh nhập tử, hoặc là tri giao bạn tốt đều đứng ở cửa tiền cùng đợi hắn, làm cho hắn tâm thêm vài phần ôn nhu.

"Nhị ca, ngươi rốt cục đã trở lại! Mau mau tiến vào, chúng ta còn có thật nhiều sự tình muốn hỏi ngươi đâu?" Cho dù đã gả làm vợ người, nhưng là làm đề cập đến phương diện sự tình, Dương Thiền có vẻ hơn vài phần tích cực cùng nghịch ngợm, nói như thế nào đâu, hiện tại liền nhị ca một nhân hình đan ảnh chỉ , nàng xem trong lòng cũng không thoải mái, hiện tại thấy hắn có thể tìm được chính mình hạnh phúc, tất nhiên là so sở có người đều phải cao hứng.

"Đúng vậy đúng vậy, mau mau tiến vào, chúng ta đều chờ ngươi thật lâu !" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân phe phẩy cây quạt nhỏ tử, không nói hai lời trước lôi kéo Dương Tiển đi vào dương phủ lại nói. Không đợi Dương Tiển ngồi xuống nghỉ ngơi liền nhịn không được nội tâm hảo kì mà hỏi ra miệng , "Ngoan đồ đệ, ngươi thật sự cùng Thốn Tâm nha đầu ở cùng nhau sao" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân hỏi vấn đề thập phần ngắn gọn sáng tỏ lại dựng sào thấy bóng, khác mặt vội vàng cảm động lây gật gật đầu, hiển nhiên đối nhị gia (nhị ca)(chủ nhân) thật sự hội chủ động theo đuổi Tam công chúa mà cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn, dù sao lạnh như thế lãnh một trương mặt, phải là thế nào tài năng thành công theo đuổi đến Thốn Tâm đâu làm cho bọn họ thực tại thập phần hảo kì a!

Xem sáng ngời hữu thần nhìn chằm chằm bản thân mấy ánh mắt, trên mặt tràn ngập khát cầu đáp án biểu cảm, Dương Tiển khó được đùa dai một hồi, "Muốn biết a!"

"Ừ ừ ân!" Gà con mổ thóc dường như gật đầu mọi người!

"Ta liền là không nghĩ nói cho các ngươi, đến lúc đó các ngươi sẽ biết!" Nói xong liền thân thủ nhanh nhẹn theo bọn họ vây quanh trung chợt lóe lên, trong nháy mắt liền biến mất không thấy , chỉ để lại ngây người mọi người.

"Nhị ca đây là đang trêu cợt chúng ta sao" đây là cảm thấy bất khả tư nghị Dương Thiền!

"Thật sự là nghe những điều chưa hề nghe a!" Đây là giống như du hồn mai sơn huynh đệ, đã bao nhiêu năm, chưa từng thấy quá nhị gia có như vậy tính trẻ con thời điểm! Thật sự là khó gặp a!

Hao Thiên Khuyển tiểu ngực rất thật cao, mơ hồ đối bọn họ có chút khinh bỉ, cái này kinh ngạc , hắn còn gặp qua càng nhiều hơn một mặt đâu, thật sự là không yêu cầu! Thật quỷ dị , Hao Thiên Khuyển suy xét phương thức dần dần liền sai lệch, thẳng đến hắn phát hiện thời điểm, đã ở oai trên đường đi lâu lắm, vừa đi không trở về !

, cự tuyệt

Chương 62 cự tuyệt

Mặc kệ ngoại giới cái nhìn như thế nào, vốn cho là sẽ là oanh oanh liệt liệt phản đối thanh âm, lại không hiểu không có xuất hiện, điều này làm cho Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm đều cảm thấy có chút ngoài ý muốn cùng cao hứng, dù sao ai cũng không thích có người phản đối bản thân hôn nhân. Vì thế nguyên bản nên khiến cho sóng to gió lớn quyết định liền như một viên hòn đá nhỏ đầu nhập trong nước giống nhau, chính là tạo nên một vòng nho nhỏ gợn sóng, liền lại khôi phục bình tĩnh , chính là không biết này một trận bình tĩnh là bão táp tiến đến phía trước bình tĩnh vẫn là thật sự liền như bọn họ sở chờ mong bình tĩnh .

Tuy rằng đã thuyết phục phụ vương mẫu hậu, nhưng là Thốn Tâm cũng không có gấp rời đi Tây Hải, đi tìm Dương Tiển, ngược lại là im lặng đãi ở Tây Hải làm bạn Long Vương long hậu. Điều này làm cho Tây Hải Long Vương cùng long sau trong lòng cũng thư thái điểm, ít nhất nữ nhi so với trước kia nhưng là muốn hiếu thuận rất nhiều, tuy rằng vẫn là điếu ở Dương Tiển kia trên cây không dưới đến, nhưng là ít nhất có bản thân lý trí, không sẽ như vậy khẩn cấp đã nghĩ đi theo Dương Tiển mặt sau. Như đổi lại trước đây, chỉ sợ Thốn Tâm không chút nghĩ ngợi liền cùng hắn đi rồi. Vi diệu , Long Vương tìm về như vậy điểm cân bằng cảm.

"Ngươi tưởng tốt lắm!" Hai người mặt đối mặt ngồi, Ngao Liệt đem ấm trà cầm lấy, săn sóc thay Thốn Tâm đổ thượng một ly trà, thần sắc bình thản.

"Ân!" Ở sở hữu người trong nhà bên trong, Thốn Tâm ai cũng không sợ, ngược lại là đối Ngao Liệt hơn vài phần kính sợ, không chỉ là vì hắn là ca ca, có lẽ là bởi vì bảo hộ Đường Tam Tạng đi Tây Thiên lấy kinh nghiệm, ở trên đường trải qua nhiều lắm, cũng làm cho nàng này tam ca so dĩ vãng càng thêm nội liễm lý trí. Ở không khôi phục trí nhớ thời điểm Thốn Tâm liền đối hắn phá lệ tín nhiệm cùng tôn kính, hiện thời khôi phục trí nhớ , tự nhiên càng thêm tin tưởng hắn .

"Đã quyết định liền đừng hối hận, cũng không cần oán giận!" Ngao Liệt nhàn nhạt nói xong, trong lời nói lại có không tha cự tuyệt nghiêm cẩn, hiển nhiên là muốn Thốn Tâm cẩn thận suy xét lời nói của hắn! Bởi vì nghe được nghe đồn hắn mới cố ý gấp trở về muốn nhìn một chút sự thật có phải không phải liền như đồn đãi bàn, kết quả không nghĩ tới, lòng vòng dạo quanh, Thốn Tâm lại cùng Dương Tiển dây dưa ở cùng nhau . Thôi, cũng là như thế, cũng thuyết minh bọn họ duyên phận.

"Tam ca, thực xin lỗi!" Thốn Tâm nhìn Ngao Liệt bình tĩnh mặt, trong lòng một trận khổ sở, nàng biết tất cả mọi người không xem trọng nàng cùng Dương Tiển, khả là vì của hắn một cái hứa hẹn, nàng vẫn còn là khư khư cố chấp. Không có thay nhau ra trận đi lên khuyên can nàng, nghĩ đến là vì đã nhìn thấu của nàng cố chấp, đối nàng thất vọng rồi đi!

"Ngươi có cái gì khả có lỗi với ta đâu? Chỉ cần chính ngươi quá vui vẻ, chúng ta nên cái gì đều không xong. Đừng trách phụ vương, hắn chính là cho ngươi lo lắng nhiều lắm, mới không có theo tâm tư của ngươi!" Ngao Liệt vuốt Thốn Tâm đầu, nghĩ đến gần nhất luôn luôn thối nghiêm mặt phụ vương, lại xem trước mắt Thốn Tâm, trong lòng thở dài, đều là duyên phận a!

Thốn Tâm vội vàng lắc đầu nói, "Ta làm sao có thể quái phụ vương đâu! Ta biết là ta bản thân không tốt! Là ta cho các ngươi thất vọng rồi!" Nghĩ vậy trận long trong cung không khí thập phần trầm thấp, Thốn Tâm trong lòng cũng cảm thấy khổ sở.

"Ngươi, không có sai, chính là khó kìm lòng nổi thôi! Các ngươi lòng vòng dạo quanh tách ra nhiều năm như vậy vẫn còn có thể lại ở cùng nhau, chúng ta còn có thể nói cái gì đó đâu bọn họ chính là tạm thời trong lòng không thoải mái mới như vậy , thời gian lâu bọn họ sẽ tiếp nhận rồi!"

"Ta biết! Cho nên ta mới cảm thấy khổ sở, bởi vì ta mà làm cho bọn họ thương tâm !"

"Ha ha, nha đầu ngốc, đừng suy nghĩ nhiều quá, này không là ngươi nên nghĩ tới vấn đề, ngươi nên nghĩ tới vấn đề là vì sao Dương Tiển còn chưa tiếp ngươi đâu sẽ không là còn chưa có bãi bình hắn bên kia thôi? Nếu như thế không khỏi cũng quá vô dụng !" Nói đến nơi này, Ngao Liệt có chút ghét bỏ , nhìn xem Thốn Tâm, chỉ dùng nói mấy câu khiến cho đại gia không có phản đối thanh âm, nhưng là đều nhiều ngày như vậy trôi qua, Dương Tiển cư nhiên còn chưa có bãi bình bọn họ, thật là làm cho hắn hơn vài phần thất vọng!

Thốn Tâm cười, "Nếu hắn ngay cả này đều xử lý không tốt lời nói liền sẽ không là hắn , ta nghĩ ta còn là chờ khởi điểm ấy thời gian !" Trong giọng nói đối Dương Tiển tin tưởng có thể nói biểu đạt phi thường vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn, chọc Ngao Liệt nhiều xem vài lần, trong lòng cũng có vài phần ăn vị!

Ngao Liệt đem trong chén nước trà uống một hơi cạn sạch, "Hi vọng như thế !"

"Ta tin tưởng hắn!" Này sẽ là nàng cuối cùng một lần đổ, cuối cùng một lần tin tưởng!

Mà bên kia, một vị khách không mời mà đến cũng đi tới Dương gia, nhường đang ở thảo luận thành thân muốn chuẩn bị gì đó hai người một trận ghé mắt.

"Hằng nga, làm sao ngươi hạ phàm " Dương Thiền có chút ngoài ý muốn lại có chút bất an, hằng nga chưa bao giờ hội vô duyên vô cớ hạ phàm, nhưng là hôm nay nàng lại hạ phàm hơn nữa trực tiếp đến đây Dương gia, điều này làm cho tâm tư thông minh Dương Thiền không khỏi nghĩ nhiều vài vòng. Hiện tại thật vất vả sự tình đều hướng tới một cái tốt đẹp phương hướng, nàng không hy vọng người khác đem việc này phá đi, sự tình ngàn vạn không là nàng nghĩ tới cái kia bộ dáng a!

Hằng nga hướng Dương Thiền ôn nhu cười, mới mặt hướng một mặt trầm tư Dương Tiển, "Hằng nga lần này hạ phàm là có mấy vấn đề muốn hỏi một chút Dương Tiển!"

Dương Tiển không nói, không có đáp lại hằng nga lời nói, lại cũng không có cự tuyệt.

Dương Thiền thấy thế có chút sốt ruột , lần đầu có chút thất lễ xen mồm thay Dương Tiển trả lời, "Nói cái gì "

"Có lỗi với Dương Thiền! Lời này ta chỉ tưởng cùng Dương Tiển một người nói!" Hằng nga xin lỗi hướng Dương Thiền cười cười, trong lòng thập phần thật có lỗi đối Dương Thiền xa cách, chính là những lời này nàng thật sự không thích nhường người thứ 3 nghe thấy.

Xem ra sự tình thật sự hướng nàng tưởng tượng như vậy, Dương Thiền bất đắc dĩ, nàng có tâm ngăn cản hằng nga, lại vô lực ngăn cản, này chung quy là bọn hắn ba người sự tình, người ngoài cuộc nói lại nhiều lại có tác dụng đâu! Tuy nói như thế, nhưng là rời đi thời điểm, Dương Thiền nhịn không được ngữ mang hai ý nghĩa nhắc nhở Dương Tiển, "Được rồi, ta đây trước đi xem này nọ chuẩn bị đầy đủ hết không có, các ngươi đàm!" Nàng theo như lời gì đó tự nhiên là vì cưới Thốn Tâm mà chuẩn bị , nàng là muốn nhắc nhở Dương Tiển, không cần quên bản thân đối Thốn Tâm ưng thuận nhất cái gì hứa hẹn.

Đãi Dương Thiền rời đi sau, hai người đồng dạng là không nói một lời, chính là một trận trầm mặc .

Thật lâu sau, hằng nga mới đánh vỡ trầm mặc, "Dương Tiển, ngươi liền như vậy không muốn nhìn đến ta sao" vì sao đối nàng lãnh đạm từ đây? Nàng thừa nhận trước kia đối hắn là có chút không công bằng, nhưng là hắn làm sao có thể nói buông liền để xuống, liền thật sự đối nàng bất lưu một tia tình nghĩa

"Tiên tử thế nào nói như vậy, Dương Tiển cũng không có nói không chào đón tiên tử đã đến a?"

Hằng nga cảm thấy có chút ủy khuất , Dương Tiển thượng nghìn năm qua luôn luôn đều thật để cho mình, đối bản thân cũng quan tâm đầy đủ, cho dù là bản thân hiểu lầm hắn, chất vấn hắn, chỉ trích của hắn thời điểm, hắn đều không có đối tự bản thân sao lãnh đạm cùng bỏ qua, không khỏi nói, "Vậy ngươi cũng không có nói hoan nghênh ta a?"

"Nếu tiên tử là bởi vì cái dạng này mà mất hứng lời nói, kia Dương Tiển xin lỗi, nói lại lần nữa tốt lắm, tiên tử, hoan nghênh ngươi hạ phàm đến Dương gia làm khách!"

Hằng nga chán nản, nàng muốn cũng không phải là Dương Tiển như vậy tùy tiện một câu nói, bây giờ còn không là tức giận thời điểm, hằng nga một bên thuận khí một bên như vậy tự nói với mình, ôn nhu hỏi nói, "Hằng nga chẳng phải để ý này đó! Chỉ là có chút nghi vấn muốn mời ngươi trả lời!"

Giống như vô luận nói cái gì, Dương Tiển phản ứng đều thật bình thản, "Tiên tử cứ nói đừng ngại!"

"Ta ở trên trời nghe được một ít về ngươi cùng Thốn Tâm đồn đãi, các ngươi là thật sự quay về cho tốt lắm sao? Không có hiểu lầm sao?"

Dương Tiển như có đăm chiêu xem nàng, xem trong lòng nàng có chút bất an sau mới rũ mắt xuống tinh đáp, "Ân!"

"Dương Tiển, hôn nhân không là trò đùa, các ngươi nên thận trọng lo lắng mới là a! Không cần bởi vì nhất thời cảm kích lại đi vào rập khuôn theo, các ngươi đã vì vậy cùng dây dưa ngàn năm, chẳng lẽ ngươi còn tưởng tiếp tục sao chỉ có yêu tài năng nhường hai người ở cùng nhau chẳng lẽ ngươi còn không hiểu không!" Hằng nga có chút giận này không tranh xem Dương Tiển, tận tình khuyên nhủ khuyên Dương Tiển.

Dương Tiển không nói, nhưng là vẻ mặt đã có chút buông lỏng , hằng nga rất nhỏ quan sát đến Dương Tiển trên mặt biểu cảm biến hóa, trong lòng biết hắn đã nghe lọt được bản thân lời nói, không khỏi không ngừng cố gắng khuyên bảo, "Không sai, Tam công chúa là tốt lắm, cũng quả thật đối với ngươi có ân, nhưng là cảm tình không phải có thể dùng hôn nhân có thể báo đáp , ngươi ngẫm lại này năm của các ngươi tranh cãi, chỉ có ái tài là hôn nhân căn bản, ngươi hiểu không" đến cuối cùng một câu thời điểm, hằng nga đã là phóng mềm nhũn thanh âm, xinh đẹp ánh mắt chớp cũng không chớp xem Dương Tiển.

"Ngươi nói đúng, " nghe thế câu hằng nga trên mặt nở rộ ra tuyệt mỹ tươi cười, chính là ngay sau đó liền cứng lại rồi, Dương Tiển lời nói tựa như có hồi âm bàn lần lượt ở nàng trong đầu quay về, "Chính là, ngươi lại làm sao mà biết ta đối Thốn Tâm không có yêu đâu "

"Sao, làm sao có thể đâu? Ta không tin!" Hằng nga không cảm thấy khinh niệm ra tiếng, nhất định là nàng nghe lầm thôi, Dương Tiển đối Thốn Tâm không là chỉ có cảm kích cùng ân tình sao làm sao có thể sẽ yêu nàng? Không có khả năng !

"Vì sao không có khả năng? Tại kia cuộc hôn nhân bên trong, Dương Tiển cũng cũng không phải là bởi vì xuất phát từ báo ân mới cưới Thốn Tâm! Tuy rằng khi đó đối Dương Tiển mà nói trách nhiệm quá nặng cho hết thảy, nhưng này cũng không có nghĩa là giữa chúng ta là không có cảm tình, chỉ là bởi vì chúng ta đều không có hoàn toàn lẫn nhau tin tưởng đối phương, mới có thể dần dần quên bản thân tâm! Chỉ cần có yêu, liền tính quá lại lâu, chúng ta cũng sẽ lại một lần nữa ở cùng nhau ." Nhìn đến hằng nga kia không thể tin biểu cảm, Dương Tiển không hiểu có chút nghi hoặc, vì sao nàng biểu hiện kỳ quái như thế, như vậy khác thường đâu

Liền tính nghe được Dương Tiển phát ra từ phế phủ lời nói, hằng nga vẫn là cảm thấy không tin, "Nếu là như vậy nói, vậy ngươi vì sao sẽ đối ta tốt như vậy vì sao muốn nhường ta hiểu lầm?"

"Bởi vì khi đó Dương Tiển quả thật đối tiên tử lòng mang hảo cảm!" Dương Tiển thành thật lấy cáo, hắn cũng không biết là này có cái gì không thể nói , hắn đã xác định bản thân tâm, cũng buông xuống qua lại hết thảy, bởi vậy cũng không cảm thấy lời này nói ra có phải hay không không thích hợp.

Hằng nga ánh mắt sáng ngời, "Ngươi đã thích ta, kia lại làm sao có thể thích Tam công chúa đâu "

"Dĩ vãng Dương Tiển quả thật tâm duyệt tiên tử, nhưng là nhưng cũng không có nghĩa là Dương Tiển liền không thích Thốn Tâm, có lẽ nói như vậy có chút ti tiện, đương thời Dương Tiển, quả thật đối với các ngươi hai cái đều có cảm tình! Lần đầu tiên học tập pháp thuật bay lên thiên, thấy tiên tử khiêu vũ khi, kia hình ảnh quả thật rung động đến Dương Tiển, hơn nữa tiên tử xinh đẹp, ôn nhu thiện lương, sẽ thích thượng tiên tử Dương Tiển cũng không ngoài ý muốn! Nhưng là ở của ta trong sinh mệnh, Thốn Tâm lấy một loại càng bá đạo trực tiếp phương thức đi đến trong lòng ta, nàng hào không cố kị ta lúc đó vẫn là cái bị thiên đình truy nã phạm nhân, có thể xả thân hộ ta, khi đó ta chỉ biết sẽ không lại có cái thứ hai như vậy đối người của ta!"

"Nhưng là nàng không là luôn luôn đều dùng này đó ân tình đến đòi cầu ngươi sao chẳng lẽ ngươi liền không biết là phiền sao?" Có lẽ là Dương Tiển lời nói nhường hằng nga trong lòng cho tới nay nhận định chuyện thực, làm cho nàng tinh thần có hoảng hốt, ngay cả ở trong lòng nghĩ tới nói cũng không cảm thấy hỏi ra miệng, đem nhất quán làm cho người ta cao quý thanh lịch hình tượng đánh vỡ cũng không tự biết.

"Nàng đều không phải là thật muốn ta báo đáp nàng, nàng chính là tưởng ta xem nàng!" Đáng tiếc, này đáp án hắn cũng là hiện tại mới biết được , trước kia quả thật như hằng nga theo như lời, ở Thốn Tâm ngày qua ngày chất vấn trung, dần dần mất đi rồi nhẫn nại, tình nguyện ở bên ngoài thu phục yêu quái, cũng không tưởng về nhà!

Hằng nga gian nan nghe Dương Tiển lời nói, hỏi ra bản thân tới chỗ này cuối cùng một vấn đề, "Dương Tiển, nếu ta đáp ứng gả cho ngươi nói, ngươi còn có thể cưới Tam công chúa sao "

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: ngày hôm qua bận quá , không có thời gian thượng truyền, tạm thời khả năng không có mỗi ngày đổi mới , bất quá cũng mau kết thúc . Mặc kệ đại gia có thích hay không, cũng sắp kết cục , tâm tình vẫn là thật phức tạp .

, thành công

Chương 63 thành công

Nghe được hằng nga lời nói, Dương Tiển chân chính ngây ngẩn cả người, ánh mắt nghiêm khắc xem nàng, "Ngươi có biết bản thân ở nói cái gì đó sao "

Tối gian nan lời nói đã nói ra miệng , tiếp được đi lời nói liền không có khó khăn như vậy , đỉnh Dương Tiển lợi hại ánh mắt, hằng nga kiên trì hỏi, "Ta là nghiêm cẩn ! Dương Tiển, nếu ta đáp ứng gả cho ngươi lời nói, ngươi còn có thể cưới Tam công chúa sao?" Nàng không biết bản thân là như thế nào, rõ ràng người yêu không là hắn, nhưng là ở biết hắn nếu cùng với Tam công chúa tin tức thời điểm, trong lòng nàng nhưng lại sẽ cảm thấy khổ sở, cảm thấy không cam lòng. Hảo cố ý hạ phàm đến quán giang khẩu, chỉ là muốn một đáp án, cũng không quản nếu Dương Tiển thật sự đáp ứng lời nói, nàng lại đã để có nên hay không thật sự gả cho hắn. Nàng cảm giác bản thân hiện tại cái gì đều không biết , liền như vậy cố chấp xem Dương Tiển, muốn hắn một cái khẳng định đáp án.

"Ngươi có biết ngươi ở nói cái gì đó sao" đây là Dương Tiển lần thứ hai hỏi nàng, nếu trước đây, hắn có lẽ hội thật cao hứng đáp ứng xuống dưới, nhưng là hiện tại thật sự nghe được hằng nga nói như vậy, hắn chỉ cảm thấy thất vọng! Một cỗ không hiểu thất vọng ở trong lòng lan tỏa đến!

Bị Dương Tiển lần nữa hỏi đồng một câu nói, hằng nga cũng tỉnh táo lại . Chính là trong lòng vẫn là không cam lòng, "Ngươi thật sự không lại thích ta sao "

"Tiên tử, liền giống như vô số lần cự tuyệt ta khi nói câu nói kia, ở trong lòng ngươi chỉ có Hậu Nghệ một người! Như vậy hiện tại Dương Tiển cũng có thể nói cho ngươi, ở Dương Tiển trong lòng, cũng chỉ có Thốn Tâm một người!" Dương Tiển nói năng có khí phách nói, trong lời nói nghiêm cẩn kiên quyết nhường hằng nga cơ hồ có rơi lệ xúc động.

Thật sâu hô hấp mấy khẩu không khí, nỗ lực bình phục hạ lồng ngực trung kia cổ úc khí, thật lâu sau hằng nga mới khôi phục dĩ vãng cao quý thanh lịch, hơi hơi hướng Dương Tiển được rồi thi lễ, "Hằng nga hôm nay thất lễ, hi vọng chân quân làm hằng nga không có gì cả nói qua, hằng nga thật tình chúc phúc các ngươi!"

"Dương Tiển minh bạch, tiên tử lần này chính là hạ phàm chúc phúc ta cùng Thốn Tâm thôi!" Dương Tiển cũng khẽ gật đầu, đáp ứng rồi nàng không tiếng động thỉnh cầu.

"Đa tạ! Hằng nga cáo từ !" Từng bước một đi ra cửa khẩu, ở trong đình thời điểm phi thăng mà lên, xem lòng bàn chân hạ phòng ốc càng ngày càng nhỏ, cho đến nhìn không thấy, hằng nga mới không có lại che giấu bản thân trong lòng cố nén lệ ý. Tuy rằng nhất luôn luôn đều biết Dương Tiển đối tâm ý của nàng, nhưng là lại phi thường minh bạch bản thân người yêu chỉ có thể là Hậu Nghệ, bởi vậy cũng luôn luôn trốn tránh tâm ý của hắn. Nhưng là liền tính lại xem thường Dương Tiển cảm tình, lại trốn tránh tâm ý của hắn, nàng cũng là cái nữ nhân, nàng cũng sẽ mỏi mệt tịch mịch, cũng sẽ thương tâm lo âu, cũng sẽ cảm động. Làm nàng tận mắt thấy hắn nghìn năm qua đều đối bản thân trước sau như một quan tâm, làm nàng ở Dương Tiển trước khi chết ưng thuận ánh trăng lời thề, nàng làm sao có thể không cảm động. Nhưng là vì sao hiện tại hết thảy đều thay đổi đâu vì sao làm nàng nguyện ý cùng với hắn thời điểm, hắn lại lựa chọn người khác đâu! Vì sao?

"Xuất hiện đi!" Dương Tiển đối này không có một bóng người đại sảnh nói xong, chỉ thấy trên đại sảnh phương một cái tiểu ong mật phút chốc biến đổi thân, đúng là phía trước rời đi Dương Thiền.

"Nhị ca!" Dương Thiền ngượng ngùng hướng Dương Tiển cười cười, nàng cũng là lo lắng thôi, mới có thể muốn biết bọn họ đến cùng ở nói chuyện gì, không nghĩ tới nhị ca vậy mà sáng sớm liền phát hiện bản thân tồn tại.

"Nghe được, không lo lắng thôi!" Đang nghe đến Dương Thiền đi ra ngoài cuối cùng một câu nói, hắn chỉ biết nàng ở lo lắng chút gì đó, này đó hắn cũng biết, nhưng là hắn cũng không phải phía trước của hắn, tự nhiên biết hiện tại với hắn mà nói trọng yếu nhất là sự tình gì.

"Ân, nhưng là nhị ca, đang nghe đến Hằng Nga Tiên Tử lời nói thời điểm, ngươi liền thật sự không có một chút tâm động sao" Dương Thiền là biết Dương Tiển phía trước trong lòng cũng có hằng nga , bởi vậy mới cảm thấy kỳ quái. Nếu đã từng bản thân thích thật lâu nữ tử đối bản thân thông báo lời nói, trong lòng hẳn là cũng sẽ cao hứng đi, nhưng là nhị ca lại kiên quyết như vậy cự tuyệt , thật sự chỉ là vì thích Thốn Tâm sao

"Ta cùng với tiên tử, tình thiển duyên cũng thiển, ngươi cảm thấy ta nên tâm động sao?" Dương Tiển cười cười, không có nói cho Dương Thiền đang nghe đến hằng nga thông báo thời điểm, hắn không có tâm động ngược lại cảm thấy thất vọng, tựa như cao treo cao quải ở trên trời minh nguyệt đột nhiên rơi vào phàm trần, không đáng một đồng bàn.

"Ta là không biết ngươi có nên hay không tâm động, nhưng là ta thật cao hứng, bởi vì ngươi rốt cục có thể minh bạch cảm tình là muốn chuyên nhất , độc nhất vô nhị !" Như vậy Thốn Tâm khẳng định hội thật cao hứng , bởi vì nàng không cần lại lo lắng nhị ca đến cùng còn yêu hay không yêu hằng nga !

Dương Tiển sờ sờ Dương Thiền đầu, cũng nhàn nhạt cười. Ngô, sự tình xử lý không sai biệt lắm , này nọ cũng chuẩn bị tốt , nên đi đem Thốn Tâm tiếp đã trở lại đi. Nhiều ngày như vậy không thấy, trong lòng hắn có chút tưởng niệm đâu!

Vì thế, ở ngày thứ hai chậm rãi nhân viên liền hướng tới Tây Hải xuất phát, mai sơn huynh đệ hào không phí sức nâng cỗ kiệu, bất quá một cái canh giờ liền đi tới Tây Hải biên.

"Làm phiền thông truyền, Dương Tiển cầu kiến Long Vương!" Dương Tiển đối với bình tĩnh mặt biển nói xong, tuy rằng lần này không có lính tôm tướng cua, nhưng là hắn biết đã có nhân đem lời nói của hắn thông truyền .

Lẳng lặng chờ đợi một khắc sau, chỉ thấy mặt nước vừa động, mấy đạo nhân ảnh theo trong nước lộ ra, đã đứng ở mấy người mặt sau , rõ ràng là Tây Hải Long Vương long hậu, còn có Ngao Liệt cùng Thốn Tâm.

"Dương Tiển gặp qua Long Vương long hậu!"

"Dương Thiền gặp qua Long Vương long hậu!"

"Mai sơn huynh đệ gặp qua Long Vương long hậu!" Đoàn người thập phần có lễ hướng Tây Hải Long Vương long hậu hành lễ. Không có biện pháp, hiện tại muốn kết hôn nhân gia nữ nhi, đương nhiên muốn lấy lòng cha vợ cùng nhạc mẫu nương , gia tăng ấn tượng phân.

"Chư vị có lễ !" Gặp Long Vương không lên tiếng, long hậu một mặt tươi cười tiếp nhận đề tài, "Vài vị đường xa mà đến, chắc hẳn cũng vất vả , không bằng đến trong cung hơi làm nghỉ ngơi như thế nào "

"Đa tạ long hậu ý tốt, Dương Tiển quấy rầy !" Tuy rằng nóng vội đem Thốn Tâm mang đi, nhưng lại quá thất lễ, Dương Tiển đành phải đi theo đến Tây Hải long trong cung, chính là nghĩ đến mấy người đang trong nước hẳn là hội không thoải mái, vẫn là mở miệng nói, "Mai sơn huynh đệ cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển ở lại bờ biển chờ đợi!"

"Là, nhị gia!"

"Là, chủ nhân!" Đây là tâm không cam tình không nguyện Hao Thiên Khuyển, tha thiết mong xem Dương Tiển cùng Dương Thiền đến long cung đi, lại không gặp thân ảnh.

"Chân quân việc này cái gọi là chuyện gì a" long hậu nhàn nhạt hỏi, cũng không giống như biết Dương Tiển đến mục đích.

"Dương Tiển là tới cầu cưới Tây Hải Tam công chúa, Ngao Thốn Tâm!" Dương Tiển cũng không để ý long hậu biết rõ còn cố hỏi, đem ánh mắt nhìn về phía ngồi ở đối diện Thốn Tâm, khóe miệng mang theo ý cười.

Long hậu thấy thế, trong lòng hiểu rõ, đối Dương Tiển cũng nhiều vài phần vừa lòng, "Đã yêu cầu cưới nữ nhi của ta, chẳng biết có được không để hỏi vấn đề đâu "

Chính đề đến đây, Dương Tiển đả khởi tinh thần qua lại đáp, "Long hậu xin hỏi, Dương Tiển nhất định thành thật trả lời!"

"Ngươi đáng yêu Thốn Tâm" long hậu cũng không vô nghĩa, trực tiếp đơn giản sáng tỏ hỏi, ở đây nhân ào ào vãnh tai chờ Dương Tiển trả lời.

"Ta yêu nàng!" Dương Tiển xem Thốn Tâm, nhìn đến nàng nghe được bản thân lời nói thẹn thùng cúi đầu, mơ hồ có thể thấy được lỗ tai đều đỏ, trong lòng một trận mỉm cười.

"Vậy ngươi lại có nhiều yêu nàng" này đáp án cũng không thể nhường long hậu vừa lòng, ngay sau đó đưa ra khác một vấn đề.

Dương Tiển trầm tư một lát, chung quanh một mảnh yên tĩnh, ai cũng không có phát ra âm thanh, nhưng là mỗi người đều đang chờ đợi của hắn trả lời.

"Ta không biết ta có nhiều yêu Thốn Tâm, ta chỉ biết là ta muốn nàng hầu ở bên người ta, luôn luôn luôn luôn, liền tính quá ngàn năm vạn năm. Chúng ta hội giúp nhau lúc hoạn nạn, sẽ hạnh phúc sinh hoạt tại cùng nhau, không rời không bỏ, bất luận xảy ra chuyện gì, chúng ta đều sẽ cùng nhau đối mặt cùng nhau giải quyết. Ta trong khoảng thời gian này luôn luôn tại tưởng, về sau ta cùng Thốn Tâm cuộc sống hội là bộ dáng gì, luôn luôn tưởng luôn luôn tưởng, ta mới phát hiện ta hi vọng ở mỗi một buổi tối đi vào giấc ngủ tiền đều có thể có nàng, mỗi một cái sáng sớm rời giường khi cũng có thể nhìn đến nàng ngủ nhan, chỉ cần nhất nghĩ vậy chút trong lòng liền sẽ cảm thấy rất vẹn toàn chừng . Ta biết dĩ vãng mỗ ta làm khả năng hội cho các ngươi cảm thấy ta không thể cho Thốn Tâm mang đến hạnh phúc, nhưng là tại đây, Dương Tiển có thể thề, từ nay về sau, ở Dương Tiển trong lòng, chỉ biết có một Thốn Tâm một cái, Dương Tiển thê tử, cũng sẽ chỉ là Thốn Tâm!"

Chưa bao giờ van xin hộ nói nhân một khi nói về tâm tình đến thật sự là thật , Dương Thiền biên lau nước mắt biên cảm thán, nhị ca lời nói này nói nàng đều cảm động .

Một mảnh yên tĩnh, ai cũng thật không ngờ Dương Tiển hội nói với bọn họ ra những lời này, trong lòng để ý ngoại đồng thời cũng nhiều vài phần tán thành. Dương Tiển là cái dạng người gì, dứt bỏ tư tình, Long Vương cùng Ngao Liệt cũng thập phần bội phục , trong lòng biết người như vậy, một khi có thể nói ra lời như vậy, kia nhất định là xuất phát từ chân tâm . Bởi vậy, đối bọn họ phản đối thanh âm lại rơi xuống nhiều. Mà long hậu còn lại là ở Dương Tiển nói ra lời nói này sau cũng đã tán thành nàng này con rể, có lẽ đây là nam nhân cùng nữ nhân lớn nhất bất đồng đi, nữ nhân luôn dễ dàng bị nam nhân một câu hứa hẹn sở đả động.

Thốn Tâm cùng long hậu đã sớm khí giới đầu hàng , chỉ có hai vị nam sĩ còn tại kiên trì, chính là cũng kiên trì không được bao lâu , ở biết rõ kết quả cùng Dương Tiển một phen tự bạch, hai người đã tán thành bọn họ, chính là nên hay là muốn nói .

"Dương Tiển, ta đem Thốn Tâm giao cho ngươi , hi vọng ngươi thật sự có thể làm được ngươi theo như lời , bằng không, liền tính ngươi là tư pháp thiên thần, lão long ta quyết sẽ không bỏ qua cho ngươi!" Tây Hải Long Vương hung tợn uy hiếp nói, Dương Tiển cũng thập phần nghiêm cẩn trả lời, "Nếu là có kia một ngày, Dương Tiển không cần Long Vương động thủ cũng sẽ không bỏ qua cho tự mình!" Hai người bốn mắt tương đối, đây là một người nam nhân hứa hẹn!

"Tốt lắm, chúng ta đồng ý , các ngươi mau mau đi thôi!" Không nghĩ ở người khác trước mặt biểu lộ bản thân cảm xúc, Tây Hải Long Vương không khách khí vẫy tay đuổi người.

"Cám ơn ngươi! Phụ vương!" Thốn Tâm cảm động phác đi lên ôm lấy Long Vương, cùng ngàn năm trước so sánh với, có thể được về nhà nhân đồng ý chúc phúc hiện tại, quả thực tốt đẹp làm cho người ta lòng say !

"Xú nha đầu, mau xuống dưới! Sắp đè chết cha ngươi ta !"

"Ha ha, phụ vương cám ơn ngươi! Ta yêu ngươi chết mất!" Vui sướng hài lòng hướng Long Vương ót thượng ba một cái, cũng không chờ Long Vương phản ứng đi lại, một tay lôi kéo một cái liền hướng long ngoài cung chạy tới, "Phụ vương mẫu hậu, chúng ta đi trước !"

"Này xú nha đầu, có nam nhân sẽ không cần lão cha !" Nhìn đến Thốn Tâm đều chạy không ảnh , Tây Hải Long Vương nhịn không được ghen tị.

"Được rồi, mạnh miệng cái gì a, không tha làm chi còn nhường Thốn Tâm đi a!"

"Hừ, ta đây không là xem bọn hắn chướng mắt thôi! Hơn nữa, nữ nhi nghẹn lâu như vậy khẳng định tưởng đi theo bọn họ , chờ chính nàng nói còn không bằng ta trước tiên là nói đâu!" Ở long trong cung ngày, tuy rằng Thốn Tâm cả ngày cười hì hì , nhưng là ai lại không biết nàng kỳ thực rất tưởng niệm Dương Tiển đâu, đã đều đồng ý , cần gì phải làm người xấu ngăn đón bọn họ đâu.

"Ngươi chính là mạnh miệng, tốt lắm, hiện tại Tây Hải khẳng định muốn làm việc vui , vẫn là trước chuẩn bị một chút đi! Liệt nhi, cùng mẫu hậu cùng nhau đến!" Lười quan tâm một bên Long Vương, long hậu trực tiếp đem con trai cũng lôi đi , tỉnh chịu Long Vương lải nhải.

"Là!" Ngao Liệt hé miệng cười trộm, thẳng đi theo mẫu hậu đi rồi, lưu lại thổi cái mũi trừng mắt Long Vương.

"Xú tiểu tử, chỉ biết giận ta!" Như vậy mắng, Tây Hải Long Vương khóe miệng lại mang theo một chút ý cười.

, thành thân

Chương 64 thành thân

Mai sơn huynh đệ mấy người hoặc đứng hoặc ngồi chờ Dương Tiển bọn họ xuất ra, chỉ có Hao Thiên Khuyển như là hỏa thiêu mông giống nhau ngồi không yên, thường thường nơi này đi một chút, hoặc là nhảy đến bờ biển bên cạnh dùng sức nghe thấy nghe thấy hương vị, hảo giống như vậy có thể nhường Dương Tiển nhanh chút xuất ra dường như.

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi đừng lắc lư , nhị gia không có như vậy sớm xuất ra !" Lão lục thật sự chịu không nổi Hao Thiên Khuyển kia ngốc không được bộ dáng, nhìn hắn luôn luôn tại nơi đó lắc lư, vốn đổ không biết là chờ khó chịu, hắn như vậy sáng sớm khen ngược, cả người đều phiền không được.

"Ngươi làm sao mà biết liền không có như vậy sớm xuất ra a chủ nhân khẳng định rất nhanh sẽ xuất ra !"

"Nào có nhanh như vậy, nhị gia phải đi cầu thân , không phải đi đánh yêu quái , ngươi biết cái gì!" Mai sơn lão lục khinh thường xem Hao Thiên Khuyển, hắn tốt xấu ở phương diện này vẫn là so Hao Thiên Khuyển minh bạch nhiều.

"Thật vậy chăng?" Hao Thiên Khuyển bán tín bán nghi , đang ở do dự gian, chỉ thấy một đạo cột nước phóng lên cao, đứng ở mặt trên đúng là Dương Tiển Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền ba người.

"Nhị gia xuất ra !"

"Chủ nhân!" Mấy người không hẹn mà cùng tiến ra đón, nhìn đến mấy người trên mặt đều mang theo ý cười, chỉ biết sự tình đã giải quyết , không khỏi cũng yên tâm bên trong đại tảng đá.

"Các huynh đệ, chúng ta có thể hảo hảo chuẩn bị một chút !" Dương Tiển mang theo ý cười nói, cùng Thốn Tâm mười ngón giao triền, trong lời nói ý tứ không cần nói cũng biết .

Mấy người hai mặt nhìn nhau, đồng thời bộc phát ra một trận tiếng reo hò, lần này việc hôn nhân giống như đặc biệt đáng giá chờ mong bộ dáng a, "Nhị gia, chúc mừng các ngươi!"

"Nhị ca, chúc mừng các ngươi!"

"Cám ơn, có thể có các ngươi, ta Dương Tiển cuộc đời này không uổng ! Có thể cùng Thốn Tâm lại tục tiền duyên cũng nhân sinh viên mãn !" Đem lẫn nhau tướng nắm thủ để ở trước ngực, Dương Tiển nửa là cảm khái nửa là nghiêm cẩn nói.

Thốn Tâm chính là cười, cũng không nói chuyện, giờ phút này, nói cái gì đều biểu đạt không đi ra lòng của nàng .

"Thật tốt, chúng ta đây là không phải có thể chuẩn bị hôn sự đâu!" Dương Thiền chế nhạo hỏi Dương Tiển, ánh mắt vẫn còn là xem Thốn Tâm, thế nào cũng phải đem Thốn Tâm xem mặt đỏ không thể.

Dương Tiển nhìn thoáng qua Thốn Tâm, thấy nàng tuy rằng thẹn thùng, vẫn còn là đối bản thân gật gật đầu, cảm thấy vừa lòng, "Đương nhiên!" Từ đây về sau, hắn sẽ không chính là tư pháp thiên thần, càng là một gia đình trụ cột!

Một tháng sau, theo từng đợt hỉ thanh pháo, một hồi làm người ta bị chịu chú ý hôn lễ bắt đầu. Tương đối cho lần đầu tiên hai người hôn lễ quạnh quẽ, lúc này đây Dương Tiển cùng Thốn Tâm hôn lễ có thể nói là người đến người đi đông như trẩy hội. Dương Thiền một nhà, tứ hải long tộc còn có thiên thượng thật to tiểu

Thần tiên, đem Dương gia chen không được, mỗi người trên mặt đều mang theo tràn đầy vui vẻ tươi cười. Quả thật, có lẽ là hai lần tình huống không giống với, Dương Tiển khi đó thân là thiên đình trọng phạm, mặc dù thần tiên cùng hắn giao hảo, lại cũng không dám hạ phàm vì bọn họ chúc mừng, mà Thốn Tâm càng là

Bỏ xuống hết thảy, trừ bỏ Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, lại có ai sẽ vì nàng chúc mừng đâu nhưng là tình huống hiện tại không giống với , Dương Tiển là tam giới kính trọng tư pháp thiên thần, tân thiên luật cũng đã xuất thế, hắn không cần gánh vác như vậy trọng trách nhiệm , mà Thốn Tâm cũng thủ gia nhân đồng ý, mang theo mãn

Mãn chúc phúc mà đi vào hôn nhân, lúc này đây, lại có ai sẽ không vui đâu

"Nhất bái thiên địa!" Long tộc gian dài nhất thọ bà bà đảm đương hai người bà mối, vẻ mặt hiền lành cùng vì hai người hát từ.

Dương Tiển Thốn Tâm nhìn nhau cười, lẫn nhau nắm đánh thành đồng tâm kết hồng trù, chậm rãi chuyển hướng cửa cúi đầu. Thốn Tâm trên đầu mang chẳng phải thế gian nữ tử thành thân khi mang mũ phượng, mà là nàng long tộc nhất quán long giác trạng đồ trang sức.

"Nhị bái cao đường!" Bởi vì Dương Tiển cha mẹ đã qua đời, cho nên ngồi ở cao đường thượng là Tây Hải Long Vương long hậu, theo lý mà nói, hai người cũng quả thật thích hợp.

"Phu thê giao bái!" Mang theo thẹn thùng cùng vui sướng, hai người liếc nhau, lại chậm rãi thấp kém thân hành lễ.

"Đưa vào động phòng, kết thúc buổi lễ!" Theo cuối cùng một tiếng, đại gia yên tĩnh hồi lâu cảm xúc nhất thời liền phun trào xuất ra , một trận gào khóc thảm thiết kêu nháo động phòng, Dương Tiển còn lại là không chút hoang mang mang theo Thốn Tâm đến hỉ phòng đi, lưu lại mai sơn huynh đệ cùng Na Tra đứng ở cửa khẩu chắn

Nhân.

"Ngươi không dùng ra đi sao" đi đến hỉ phòng sau, Thốn Tâm cảm giác bản thân khẩn trương không được, lại không biết nên làm chi, liền ngại ngùng hỏi vấn đề.

"Không cần, Na Tra huynh đệ bọn họ hội thu phục !" Chủ yếu là hẳn là cũng không có ai dám thật sự đến nháo động phòng đi! Bất quá vì bảo hiểm khởi kiến vẫn là nhiều làm một tay phòng bị tốt lắm, Dương Tiển nghĩ, ở tân phòng ngoại bày ra kết giới, như vậy người bên ngoài liền vào không được cũng không biết

Nói tình huống bên trong . Đương nhiên rồi, ở bên trong hội xảy ra chuyện gì, kỳ thực đại gia còn đều là trong lòng biết rõ ràng ! Ha ha!

"Nga" Thốn Tâm đều nhanh đem trong tay hồng trù thu thành một đoàn ma tìm, Dương Tiển vừa thấy chỉ biết nàng suy nghĩ cái gì , nhịn cười ngồi ở bên người nàng, cảm giác ngồi xuống kia nháy mắt, nàng thân thể banh càng chặt.

"Thốn Tâm, chúng ta là vợ chồng nga!"

"A! Ân, đúng vậy!" Không là vừa vặn liền bái đường sao thế nào hỏi vấn đề này đâu?

"Đã là vợ chồng lời nói, ngươi như vậy khẩn trương làm cái gì" làm cho hắn nhìn mỉm cười không thôi!

"Ách, bởi vì, " Thốn Tâm nhất thời liền ngây ngẩn cả người, đúng vậy, trên thực tế hai người đã sớm thành quá hôn, việc cũng đều làm qua , kia vì sao nàng còn phải khẩn trương đâu

"Bởi vì sao?"

"Bởi vì, ta chỉ muốn nhất tưởng đến còn có thể lại gả cho ngươi, liền cảm thấy là ta cả đời hạnh phúc nhất sự tình, liền tính chúng ta đã thành quá một lần hôn, ta hiện tại cũng giống lần đầu tiên gả cho ngươi khi như vậy chờ mong cùng khẩn trương!" Tuy rằng lần đầu tiên đêm động phòng hoa chúc hai người huyên thật

Không thoải mái, nhưng vẫn là sẽ có chút nằm mơ cảm giác đi! Qua nhiều năm như vậy, cùng chỗ nhất thất thời điểm vẫn là sẽ rất khẩn trương, đặc biệt nhất tưởng đến đợi lát nữa muốn chuyện đã xảy ra, liền càng thêm khẩn trương !

"Thốn Tâm!" Vốn đang tưởng lại trêu đùa vài câu Dương Tiển nhất thời nói không được nữa, lại là đau lòng Thốn Tâm lại mang vài phần cảm động."Lúc này đây, chúng ta cùng nhau đối mặt sở hữu vấn đề, không bao giờ nữa buông tay !"

"Hảo!" Thốn Tâm lệ trung mang cười, chủ động lãm quá Dương Tiển cổ, đem môi đỏ mọng in lại của hắn môi, phỏng giống như quên bắt đầu khẩn trương, Dương Tiển đảo khách thành chủ, không chút khách khí đoạt lấy thuộc loại của nàng tươi ngọt. Hắn lỡ mất rất nhiều lần, cũng may mắn ở chính xác thời gian không có bỏ qua

Nàng. . . . .

Nhân sinh có tứ mừng rỡ, lâu hạn phùng cam lộ, tha hương ngộ bạn cố tri, đêm động phòng hoa chúc, tên đề bảng vàng khi. Đại gia là minh bạch nhân, đương nhiên sẽ không đi quấy rầy bọn họ vợ chồng son đêm động phòng hoa chúc, chính là đang nhìn đến Dương Tiển còn riêng ở tân phòng bên ngoài bố thượng kết giới, kinh ngạc rất nhiều cũng

Cảm thấy buồn cười không thôi. Vì thế đại gia thật ăn ý không có đi quấy rầy bọn họ, ngay cả ở cửa tưởng vô giúp vui Hao Thiên Khuyển Na Tra cũng bị lí thiên vương một tay linh một cái mang đi , động này phòng quá là phá lệ yên tĩnh hài hòa.

Ngày thứ hai, chờ Thốn Tâm đem bản thân cùng Dương Tiển chuẩn bị hảo hết thảy thời điểm ra cửa phòng khi, ngày đã là cao treo cao nổi lên, Thốn Tâm hào không ngoài ý muốn nhìn đến một đám người ngồi ở đại sảnh, trên mặt đều mang theo chế nhạo cùng cười thấu hiểu ý.

"Đại gia buổi sáng tốt lành a!" Thốn Tâm trung khí mười phần chào hỏi, không hề có một chút nào xấu hổ thẹn thùng cảm giác.

Dương Thiền bật cười, "Nhị tẩu, thời gian đã không còn sớm lâu!" Hiển nhiên là ở chỉ bọn họ ở trong phòng đợi lâu lắm , đôi này : chuyện này đối với một cái tân hôn vợ chồng mà nói, ám chỉ ý tứ cũng quá rõ ràng , đều có thể tính thượng chỉ rõ .

Dương Tiển hiếm thấy hơn vài phần ngượng ngùng, bạch ngọc bàn trên mặt mang theo một tia đỏ ửng, "Tam muội!"

"Là các ngươi đều khởi quá sớm !" Cũng không biết là được đền bù mong muốn hậu tâm tình cực tốt vẫn là thế nào , hiện tại Thốn Tâm hiển nhiên da mặt dày không được, đối Dương Thiền đùa giỡn cũng không muốn một điểm ngượng ngùng .

Mọi người "..." Thật sự là rất đúng lý hợp tình có hay không!

Ở mọi người một trận đùa giỡn trong ánh mắt ăn xong rồi tân hôn sau bữa cơm thứ nhất, Dương Tiển đi theo Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cùng mai sơn huynh đệ xuất môn , mà Thốn Tâm còn lại là cùng Dương Thiền ở trong đình viện tiến hành trở thành cô sau lần đầu tiên nói chuyện.

"Thốn Tâm, cám ơn ngươi, có thể lại một lần nữa nhận ta nhị ca! Ta xem ra đến, nhị ca hiện tại là thật rất vui vẻ!" Không phải là không có lo lắng, nhưng nhìn đến Dương Tiển khóe miệng ẩn ẩn gợi lên mỉm cười khiến cho Dương Thiền minh bạch ca ca tâm.

"Không, ta đồng dạng cảm tạ, bởi vì ta biết, Ngao Thốn Tâm phải có Dương Tiển mới là hoàn chỉnh một người, mất đi hắn, ta liền không lại là ta !" Tựa như cái xác không hồn giống nhau, thân thể còn sống, vừa ý vẫn còn là luôn luôn đi theo Dương Tiển bên người!

"Nhị tẩu, ta hi vọng về sau mặc kệ quá nhiều lâu, ngàn năm vạn năm, ta còn là có thể gọi ngươi Nhị tẩu!" Dương Thiền ý có điều chỉ nói, ánh mắt chớp cũng không chớp xem Thốn Tâm.

Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, mang theo tình thế nhất định tự tin, "Đó là nhất định , chỉ có ta tài năng làm ngươi Nhị tẩu thôi!"

"Vậy là tốt rồi, Nhị tẩu!" Dương Thiền bưng chén rượu lên, mãn mang ý cười xem Thốn Tâm.

"Ân!" Đồng dạng giơ lên chén rượu, cùng Dương Thiền cử ở không trung chén rượu tướng chạm vào, nhìn nhau cười, uống một hơi cạn sạch, mang theo đối tương lai vô kỳ hạn trông cùng hạnh phúc!

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: hảo cùng không tốt cũng kiên trì đến hiện tại, tuy rằng khả năng còn khiếm khuyết rất nhiều, nhưng thủy chung có loại không đồng dạng như vậy cảm giác, ta nhiệt tình yêu thương văn tự, về sau vẫn như cũ hội kiên trì , cảm tạ duy trì của ta nhân!

, hôn sau hai ba sự 1

Chương 65 hôn hậu sinh sống hai ba sự 1

Theo thời gian quá khứ, chúng tiên cũng từ bắt đầu xem kịch vui biến thành thói quen , nguyên bản còn có thể chờ mong một chút Thốn Tâm đại náo Dương Tiển tiết mục, đợi nhiều năm như vậy căn bản sẽ không xuất hiện quá. Hậm hực hờn dỗi đồng thời, chỉ có thể âm thầm đoán, có lẽ nhân gia hiện tại là thật thật

Hạnh phúc đâu! Kia còn có cái gì đẹp mắt , làm chính mình sự tình đi ! Kết quả là, đại gia cũng đều đem bát quái ánh mắt đều thu đã trở lại. Trọng yếu nhất là bởi vì thiên đình gần nhất cũng phát sinh đại sự , ai nha, gần nhất Vương Mẫu nương nương hồi thiên đình , còn vượt qua Dương Tiển muốn đem tư pháp thiên

Thần trọng trách dỡ xuống, này khả làm sao có thể đi đâu, trừ bỏ Dương Tiển ngoại còn có ai có thể đảm nhiệm tư pháp thiên thần chức vị a!

Bất tri bất giác đã ở thế gian qua năm mươi năm , thời gian không lâu lắm, nhưng cũng không tính đoản, không có biến hóa mấy ngàn năm đều sẽ không biến, có biến hóa biến nhưng là nghiêng trời lệch đất. Chính như luôn luôn đi theo Thốn Tâm bên người Hoa Miêu Trúc, vốn tưởng rằng nàng hội dốc lòng tu luyện tới,

Lại thật không ngờ chính là giúp một việc, đưa cá nhân về nhà còn có thể thành tựu một đoạn bản thân nhân duyên.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi ở nhìn cái gì đâu" Hoa Miêu Trúc gặp Thốn Tâm buồn ngủ dường như ở trên xích đu, phi thường hưởng thụ đem ngủ không ngủ , trong tay còn cầm một quyển sách đang nhìn, không khỏi hảo kì hỏi.

"Ta đang nhìn có cái gì không ăn ngon đồ ăn, thật lâu không có cấp Dương Tiển nấu cơm , cần phải cẩn thận suy nghĩ làm cái gì cho hắn ăn mới tốt "

"Thật lâu?" Hoa Miêu Trúc oai đầu nghi hoặc hỏi, "Ngươi không là ba ngày trước mới xuống bếp sao? Làm sao lại thật lâu "

"Bắt lấy nam nhân tâm muốn trước bắt lấy dạ dày hắn, ngươi không hiểu!" Thốn Tâm vẫy tay, có chút lười nhác vô lực trả lời.

Hoa miêu trụ "..." Ai nói nàng không hiểu , nàng đều ở bản thân trước mặt giáo huấn vài thập niên tư tưởng làm sao có thể không hiểu, "Ta đương nhiên đã hiểu, bất quá ta chưa bao giờ nấu cơm , đều là thực nhất nấu cơm cho ta ăn , không cần ta quan tâm, phải là hắn bắt lấy dạ dày ta,

Không là ta bắt lấy dạ dày hắn!"

Thốn Tâm rốt cục buông thư , ánh mắt ẩn ẩn xem nàng.

"Sao, như thế nào" xem nàng rất kỳ quái a!

"Không có gì!" Nói như vậy , Thốn Tâm trong lòng cũng là nghĩ đến có phải không phải nên nhường Dương Tiển cấp bản thân làm cơm ăn a?

"Thần thần bí bí , lừa ai đó" Hoa Miêu Trúc không khỏi chu miệng lên ba, nàng cũng không phải là từ trước nàng , tưởng lừa nàng không dễ dàng như vậy!

"Lừa ngươi a!"

Hoa Miêu Trúc "..." Thật sự là quá vô sỉ có hay không, cư nhiên liền như vậy chói lọi thừa nhận !

Đang ở hai người khi nói chuyện, Dương gia phía trên đã có mây đen tụ tập, chỉ thấy một cái râu bạc trắng bạch diện tay cầm phất trần thiên nô chính hướng tới hai người đi tới, hơi hơi thi lễ, nói, "Dương phu nhân, Vương Mẫu nương nương cho mời!"

Hai người bỏ qua liếc mắt một cái, trong mắt đều mang theo nghi hoặc, "Là!"

Tuy rằng không rõ vì sao Vương Mẫu nương nương hội triệu kiến bản thân, nhưng là Thốn Tâm cũng không dám chậm trễ, lúc này tùy thiên nô trên trời .

Dao trì nội, Vương Mẫu nương nương ngồi ngay ngắn ở thủ vị, mặt không biểu cảm, không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.

"Bẩm báo nương nương, Tây Hải Tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm cầu kiến!"

"Tuyên!"

"Tuyên Ngao Thốn Tâm yết kiến!"

Nghe được thiên nô thanh âm, Thốn Tâm mới vào dao trì, phúc thân hành lễ, "Tiểu tiên Ngao Thốn Tâm gặp qua Vương Mẫu nương nương!"

"Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi có biết bản cung vì sao tìm ngươi sao "

Thốn Tâm sửng sốt một chút, có chút ngoài ý muốn Vương Mẫu lời nói, lắc đầu nói, "Tiểu tiên không biết?"

"Lần này hạ phàm thể nghiệm thế gian khó khăn, quả thật nhường bản cung cảm nhận được rất nhiều sớm quên sự tình, nhân gian có tình, thiên đình cũng không có thể vô yêu."

"Nương nương minh gặp!"

"Ngao Thốn Tâm, tuy rằng năm đó nhìn ngươi ngốc đáng thương mới đưa ngươi đến dị thế, hiện thời xem ra nhưng là làm kiện chuyện tốt a! Hiện tại ngươi có thể cùng Dương Tiển hạnh phúc cuộc sống, bản cung nhưng là trả lại Dương Tiển một cái nhân tình!" Vương Mẫu đạm cười, ở thế gian nàng chịu Dương Tiển trợ giúp rất nhiều, mà nàng trả lại hắn

Một cái mĩ kiều nga, xem như huề nhau.

"Thốn Tâm đa tạ nương nương năm đó trợ giúp, nhường Thốn Tâm minh bạch rất nhiều cùng người ở chung đạo lý, còn làm sao đối đãi người nhà của mình, điểm này, Thốn Tâm vĩnh không quên đi!" Thốn Tâm nói là của chính mình trong lòng nói, nếu không có kia hai mươi năm giáo dục, nàng liền tính lại yêu

Dương Tiển, chỉ sợ cũng không có cách nào giống hiện tại giống nhau cuộc sống! Lúc trước nàng cùng Dương Tiển đều như là một đường thẳng, sẽ không nhân nhượng đối phương, lý giải đối phương, hắn hiện tại nhóm tìm được bản thân phương pháp, đem thẳng tắp biến thành một cái vòng tròn, tài năng tròn tròn tràn đầy hạnh phúc ở cùng nhau.

"Ngươi không cần cảm tạ ta, ta lúc trước cũng là có ý nghĩ của chính mình, không được đầy đủ là giúp ngươi mà làm , chính là nhân tiện mà thôi. Ta ngược lại thật ra hi vọng các ngươi có thể như vậy luôn luôn đi xuống, hi vọng Dương Tiển không muốn cho ta thất vọng mới tốt!" Vương Mẫu ý có điều chỉ nói, "Tốt lắm, ngươi đi nói cho

Dương Tiển, tư pháp thiên thần vị trí vì hắn mà lưu trữ, không đồng ý của hắn thỉnh từ, nhưng là ta có thể phái người hiệp trợ của hắn công tác."

"Nương nương vì sao không tự mình nói cho Dương Tiển đâu" Thốn Tâm lưu hãn, chẳng lẽ nói tìm nàng đi lên vì làm cho nàng thuật lại những lời này cấp Dương Tiển nghe sao? Vương Mẫu nương nương cũng không tránh khỏi có chút, rất nhàm chán thôi!

"Ngươi không hiểu, ngươi chỉ cần như vậy nói cho hắn biết là được rồi, cái khác không cần biết."

Thốn Tâm "..." Được rồi, nàng cái gì đều không cần phải hiểu tốt lắm, dù sao nàng còn không muốn nghe đâu!"Kia tiểu tiên cáo lui trước!"

"Ân!"

Mãn mang theo không hiểu cùng một ít nghi hoặc, Thốn Tâm đi ra dao trì, đã thấy đến dáng người thướt tha Hằng Nga Tiên Tử chính hướng tới dao trì phương hướng đi tới.

"Hằng Nga Tiên Tử có lễ !" Thốn Tâm lễ phép hướng nàng gật đầu mỉm cười.

"Tam công chúa có lễ !" Hằng nga dịu dàng cười, phá lệ xinh đẹp.

Thốn Tâm nhíu mày, nhưng là không có nói cái gì đó.

"Tiên tử có việc, Thốn Tâm liền không quấy rầy , trước hạ phàm ."

"Chờ một chút, Tam công chúa, phía trước có một số việc quấn thân, hằng nga không thể hạ phàm thay các ngươi chúc mừng, hi vọng ngươi thứ lỗi. Dương Tiển là cái phi thường tốt nhân, hắn nhất định có thể cho ngươi hạnh phúc , ngươi cũng đúng hắn tốt lắm, các ngươi là thật xứng đôi một đôi. Hi vọng các ngươi về sau có thể hảo

Tốt qua ngày, không cần lại giống trước kia giống nhau hiểu lầm lẫn nhau ."

Thốn Tâm hơi thở lại hít vào, nỗ lực tự nói với mình bình tĩnh, gặp hằng nga quả thật là một mặt quan tâm bộ dáng, mới hoãn hạ khí đến, chính là ngữ khí vẫn là không tốt lắm, "Ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều quá!" ! Trách không được nàng luôn một thân bạch, nguyên lai nói những lời này thời điểm còn có thể thêm phân không ít a

, chỉ kém không có quang hoàn xuất hiện . Thốn Tâm hiện tại tâm tình không tốt lắm, cũng không để ý dùng lớn nhất ác ý đi đoán của nàng ý tưởng cùng làm người.

"Được rồi, này con là hằng nga ý tưởng, Tam công chúa nếu là mất hứng lời nói liền tính ." Hằng nga thần sắc có chút ảm đạm, bởi vì Thốn Tâm cự tuyệt làm cho nàng có chút khổ sở.

Thốn Tâm "..." Thốn Tâm xả ra một chút mỉm cười, nói, "Cảm tạ Hằng Nga Tiên Tử như vậy vì chúng ta vợ chồng suy nghĩ, chúng ta phi thường vô cùng cảm kích, lần sau nếu quả có cơ hội lời nói, chúng ta nhất định sẽ hảo hảo cảm tạ tiên tử , hiện tại thời gian cũng không sớm, Thốn Tâm

Đi về trước , ngày khác tái kiến a!" Nói cho hết lời cũng không chờ hằng nga muốn nói cái gì biểu cảm, trực tiếp chạy người, nếu có thể, nàng là thật không muốn gặp , hôm nay đình vẫn là có thể không đến sẽ không đến tốt lắm, phiền chết nàng .

Đợi đến nàng trở lại Dương gia thời điểm, sớm đã là đêm dài nhân tĩnh , chính là trong nhà vẫn còn là đèn đuốc sáng trưng , hiển nhiên là ở chờ nàng. Nhìn đến này, Thốn Tâm tâm tình hảo vòng vo không ít.

"Đã trở lại, Vương Mẫu tìm ngươi sự tình gì a" Dương Tiển tiến lên nắm ở nàng bờ vai hỏi.

"Nàng muốn ta chuyển cáo ngươi, không đồng ý ngươi thỉnh từ, nhưng là hội phái người hiệp trợ công tác của ngươi, cứ như vậy." Rõ ràng chính là thượng một lát thiên đình, Thốn Tâm lại cảm thấy lúc này mệt không được.

Dương Tiển thoáng nhất tưởng chỉ biết Vương Mẫu ý tứ , chính là hiện tại trọng yếu không là này, "Ta đã biết, ngươi có khỏe không, thế nào như vậy cảm giác mệt mỏi a "

"Không có gì, phỏng chừng là không quá thích ứng thôi." Cũng có khả năng là vì ở trên trời thời điểm rất bị khinh bỉ , làm cho nàng đều không có gì tâm tình .

"Đã đói bụng sao có muốn ăn hay không điểm này nọ?"

"Ta không muốn ăn cơm , ta liền tưởng đi ngủ , buồn ngủ quá."

"Hảo!" Dương Tiển đem Thốn Tâm đưa đến trong phòng, đem của nàng giày cởi, lại đắp chăn xong, không chỉ chốc lát nữa thời gian, chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm đã đang ngủ.

Dương Tiển thấy thế có chút lo lắng, ngồi ở bên giường nắm giữ tay nàng, nàng đây là như thế nào

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: thật xin lỗi, ngày hôm qua ta đi xem trương căn to lớn biểu diễn hội , thật sự là rất kích động . Gần nhất thật sự bề bộn nhiều việc, muốn chuẩn bị cuộc thi, còn muốn chuẩn bị trong vườn hoạt động, chỉ có thể tận lực đổi mới , lại có một hai chương liền đã xong đi. Có nghĩ tiếp theo bản viết cái gì, ta nghĩ viết nguyên lai là mĩ nam đồng nhân tiểu thuyết, có đề nghị gì lời nói có thể nói với ta nga, ta sẽ thật cao hứng . Này là của ta thứ nhất bản tiểu thuyết, có lẽ người trong lòng không nhiều lắm, nhưng ta vẫn cứ cảm tạ các ngươi, đặc biệt phi điệp như hoa, thật sự cho ta rất nhiều duy trì đi. Nhìn đến nàng luôn luôn đều có đang nhìn ta viết tiểu thuyết, trong lòng kỳ thực là thật cảm động , có đôi khi nhìn đến phản ứng không cao thời điểm, vẫn là sẽ có điểm uể oải , nhưng nhìn đến của nàng một cái bình luận lời nói, trong lòng lại sẽ có động lực. Mặc kệ thế nào, tóm lại ít nhất vẫn là có người sẽ thích của ta tiểu thuyết đi, hiện tại hành văn kịch tình cấu tứ không tốt, về sau hội cố lên , tổng hội có ghi tốt thời điểm. Như vậy ở cuối cùng nói một câu, cám ơn ngươi! Phi điệp như hoa! Yêu ngươi a, hắc hắc!

, hôn sau hai ba sự 2

Chương 66 hôn sau hai ba sự 2

Nghỉ ngơi một đêm Thốn Tâm ngày thứ hai lập tức lại khôi phục tinh thần , gặp bên người Dương Tiển còn tại ngủ, liền khinh thủ khinh cước xuống giường .

"Thế nào sớm như vậy liền đi lên, ngày hôm qua không là còn thật vây sao không cần nhiều ngủ một hồi nhi sao?" Bên người vừa động, Dương Tiển liền đã tỉnh, gặp Thốn Tâm đang muốn vượt qua thân thể của chính mình xuống giường đi, không khỏi hỏi.

"Không ngủ , ta hiện tại tinh thần tốt lắm a, đại khái là ngày hôm qua hơi mệt đến đi." Thốn Tâm lơ đễnh, mấy năm nay nàng quả thật quá thật thích ý, thật hạnh phúc, tinh thần đều lười nhác rất nhiều, không có giống trước kia giống nhau trải qua mười phần, đã nghĩ nơi nơi chạy đi chơi.

"Vậy ngươi nghỉ ngơi nhiều hạ, làm chuyện gì đều không cần sốt ruột."

"Ân, ta đi làm cho ngươi điểm tâm ăn đi, ta ngày hôm qua còn riêng nhìn thực đơn đâu!"

"Hảo!" Gặp Thốn Tâm không có gì không thoải mái, Dương Tiển cũng yên lòng, chuẩn bị đứng dậy .

Bị kích động đến phòng bếp nấu cơm đi, nhất tưởng là buổi sáng cũng không nên ăn rất báo ngậy đồ ăn, liền rõ ràng nấu mì sợi , vẫn xứng thượng rất nhiều phối liệu, hơn nữa từng cái trong chén đều xứng cái trước trứng ốp lếp, xem càng thêm ngon miệng , thèm ăn tràn đầy .

"A, từ Thốn Tâm nha đầu gả cho ngoan đồ nhi sau, này mỗi ngày cơm đều phi thường giá trị chờ mong a!" Đem cuối cùng một giọt nước nóng rửa mặt uống xong, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cảm thấy mỹ mãn vuốt bụng nói.

"Sư phụ thích là tốt rồi." Thốn Tâm cười hì hì nói xong, sau đó lại tiếp tục ăn của nàng mì sợi, ân, bản thân nấu mì sợi ăn ngon thật! Phải ăn nhiều một chút!

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi còn ăn a!" Hoa Miêu Trúc kinh ngạc nhìn nàng, đã thứ hai bát nha, thật sự có như vậy đói sao

"Ta còn chưa ăn no đâu!" Luôn có loại nghĩ đến chỗ tìm này nọ ăn cảm giác.

Hoa Miêu Trúc hoài nghi xem nàng, lại nhìn xem Dương Tiển, lộ ra nhiên thần sắc, nguyên lai là tối hôm qua rất dụng công , thể lực tiêu hao nhiều lắm! Khó trách khó trách! Kia quả thật là cần nhiều bổ bổ !

Chút không biết Hoa Miêu Trúc trong đầu não bổ này, nếu Thốn Tâm biết đến phỏng chừng cảm thán một chút Hoa Miêu Trúc biến hóa , theo nguyên lai ngơ ngác manh, biến như vậy sắc , tùy tiện một chuyện đều có thể nghĩ đến kia phương diện đi lên.

"Chưa ăn no lời nói liền ăn nhiều một chút!" Dương Tiển khóe miệng khẽ nhếch cười xem Thốn Tâm một trận lang thôn hổ yết , bản thân kia phân nhưng không có thế nào động.

"Ân!"

Dùng quá sớm sau khi ăn xong, Dương Tiển liền trên thiên đình tìm Vương Mẫu nương nương , thương thảo về hay không thỉnh từ tư pháp thiên thần chức. Thốn Tâm không có hứng thú đi theo đi, mà là lôi kéo Hoa Miêu Trúc lười biếng nằm ở đặc chế trên ghế quý phi phơi nắng. Hoa Miêu Trúc vốn là miêu yêu, cũng có rất nhiều miêu tập tính, bởi vậy cũng thật thích ở thái dương phía dưới ngủ.

Song song nằm ở trên ghế quý phi, nhu hòa ôn ánh mặt trời ấm áp chiếu thập phần thoải mái, Hoa Miêu Trúc thật sâu hít vào một hơi, thích ý nghỉ ngơi , đột nhiên ánh mắt một chút, do do dự dự nửa ngày mới nói, "Thốn Tâm a, ngươi có phải không phải nên ăn ít điểm, xem giống như béo a!" Bình thường không có chú ý, hôm nay xem nàng nằm thời điểm, cảm giác đặc biệt rõ ràng .

"Có sao" không thể không nói nữ nhân đều là nghiệp dư, vốn buồn ngủ Thốn Tâm nhất nghe nói như thế liền tinh thần đi lên, tay không tự giác sờ lên bụng, tựa hồ thật sự hơn như vậy điểm thịt thịt cảm giác, theo bản năng lấy tay sờ, nhất thời cả người cũng không tốt ."Ta đi, ta thật sự biến béo a!" Đây là cỡ nào làm cho người ta khó có thể tin hơn nữa thống khổ sự tình a!

"Không có việc gì, liền béo một chút, một điểm đều không rõ ràng, ngươi ăn ít mấy đốn thì tốt rồi!" Gặp Thốn Tâm kích động, Hoa Miêu Trúc vội vàng an ủi, theo nàng tuy có chút ngoài ý muốn, nhưng ngược lại không phải là cỡ nào khó có thể nhận sự tình, chính là béo một chút mà thôi, thật dễ dàng sẽ gầy.

"Có việc a! Ta ngũ mười mấy năm qua đều là như vậy quá , hiện tại cư nhiên dài thịt ! Chẳng lẽ thật là ta rất lười biếng sao, ta không nghĩ thành cái béo thần tiên a! Kia thật sự rất xấu , có tổn hại hình tượng!" Thốn Tâm kêu rên, ngủ tâm tình chỉ một thoáng liền thấp mới hạ xuống.

"Cũng là ngươi nên đi đi rồi, không bằng đi ta kia đi, ta còn là hàng năm cố ý đến quán giang khẩu gặp ngươi đâu, ngươi đều rất ít đi ta nơi đó, không bằng lần này đi thế nào" tuy rằng nàng hiện tại cũng đã cùng hạ thực nhất thành thân , bất quá bản thân vẫn là thích đãi ở Thốn Tâm bên người, cho nên thường xuyên sẽ cùng hạ thực vừa tới quán giang khẩu trụ mấy ngày, chính là năm nay thực nhất có việc trong người, cho nên chỉ có thể chính nàng đến đây.

"Không nghĩ đi!" Thốn Tâm lúc này nhưng là bắt đầu minh bạch Dương Thiền tâm tình , nếu không có Dương Tiển tại bên người, ngay cả rời đi chỗ này đều sẽ thập phần không bỏ được, cho nên tình nguyện nơi nào đều không đi, ngay tại tại chỗ thượng đẳng hắn trở về.

"Được rồi, ta chỉ biết!" Tuy rằng không biết vì sao Thốn Tâm ngay cả rời đi nơi này mấy ngày cũng không tưởng, nhưng là nàng lại biết nguyên nhân khẳng định là vì Dương Tiển, tình chỗ chung thôi. Đột nhiên , nàng cảm thấy có chút tưởng cái kia cợt nhả nam nhân.

"Bất quá ta hiện tại thật sự nên chú ý hạ!" Nhéo hạ bản thân như cũ có vẻ bằng phẳng trên thực tế lại hơn vài phần thịt thịt bụng, Thốn Tâm có chút uể oải . Làm một vị thần tiên, còn muốn lo lắng biến béo vấn đề, có phải không phải có vẻ có vài phần buồn cười a!

"Nên chú ý cái gì ?" Theo cửa chậm rãi đi tới Dương Thiền cùng Tiểu Ngọc, mặt mang tò mò hỏi.

"Không có gì, các ngươi hôm nay thế nào đến đây" Thốn Tâm vội vàng nói sang chuyện khác, bởi vì ăn hơn dài béo loại lý do này, chính nàng quang tưởng đều cảm thấy ngượng ngùng.

"Không lâu chính là tết Trung thu , đương nhiên được đến nhị ca nơi này qua!" Dương Thiền cười cười đi vào, nhìn đến hai người phi thường hưởng thụ nằm ở trên ghế quý phi, trong lòng một trận mỉm cười. Nàng mấy năm nay đối này đó hình ảnh đã là xem tập mãi thành thói quen , cũng không biết Thốn Tâm là thế nào có nhiều như vậy ý tưởng, bất quá, "Thốn Tâm, thế nào một trận không thấy, của ngươi thắt lưng liền béo một vòng a?"

Dương Thiền lời nói nhất châm kiến huyết, nhường vừa mới làm xong trong lòng kiến thiết Thốn Tâm mày lại một lần suy sụp xuống dưới, vẻ mặt ai oán xem Dương Thiền, "Ta thật sự béo rõ ràng như vậy sao "

Tiểu Ngọc một bên che miệng cười trộm.

"Ách! Không có, chính là béo một chút!" Gặp Thốn Tâm phản ứng lớn như vậy, Dương Thiền vội vàng an ủi.

Thốn Tâm cúi đầu xem bản thân thắt lưng, nhéo nhéo, "Kỳ thực hẳn là có khỏe không, không có béo rõ ràng như vậy đi!" Khẩu khí bên trong hoài nghi cùng không xác định là như vậy rõ ràng.

"Ai bảo ngươi muốn ăn nhiều như vậy , một cái điểm tâm còn có thể ăn hai chén mặt!" Hoa Miêu Trúc ở một bên bổ đao, người bình thường ăn một chén mặt đã đủ no rồi, nàng còn muốn ăn hai chén, như vậy có thể không béo sao

"Đã đói bụng sảng khoái nhiên muốn ăn !" Thốn Tâm biện giải , nghĩ đến bản thân gần đây sức ăn, lại có chút chột dạ , chẳng lẽ bản thân thật sự ăn nhiều lắm thôi.

"Ngươi gần nhất đều thật hội ăn sao" Dương Thiền như có đăm chiêu hỏi.

"Cũng không phải, chính là này hai ngày ăn hơn chút, bình thường hoàn hảo ."

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi có phải hay không là mang thai " xem Thốn Tâm bụng, Dương Thiền nhịn không được nghĩ tới một cái khả năng.

"Ách... Hẳn là không thể nào!" Thần tiên mang thai không phải như vậy chuyện dễ dàng a! Nhưng là nghĩ đến bản thân gần đây tình huống, Thốn Tâm lại có chút không xác định !

Mấy người liếc nhau, bỗng nhiên kinh hỉ vỗ tay kêu lên, "Có khả năng!"

"Mặc kệ có phải không phải, tóm lại trước hết mời đại phu đến xem sẽ biết!" Nhất tưởng đến nhị ca khả năng sẽ có đứa nhỏ , Dương Thiền liền dừng không được cao hứng, lúc này sự tình gì cũng không quản , thầm nghĩ trước xác định tin tức này, lúc này nhường Thốn Tâm hảo hảo nằm ở trên ghế quý phi, bản thân đi trước thỉnh đại phu vội tới Thốn Tâm bắt mạch.

Bị trở thành lão nhân gia bàn đãi ngộ Thốn Tâm "..."

"Nàng có phải hay không rất kích động a! Hơn nữa, cho dù là, nàng cũng không cần như vậy khẩn trương sốt ruột đi!" Lần đầu gặp Dương Thiền như vậy vô cùng lo lắng Thốn Tâm thực tại là kinh sợ .

"Ha ha, nương nàng là rất cao hứng , cậu có thể có sau lời nói, nàng quên đi nhất cọc tâm sự ." Ở nhà còn có nghe Dương Thiền nói qua Tiểu Ngọc phi thường tự nhiên giải thích nói, hơn nữa, này quả thật là kiện đại chuyện tốt a! Cũng khó trách nương kích động như thế !

"Cần phải có phải không phải đâu không là nhường đại gia bạch cao hứng một hồi sao?" Tuy rằng nàng cũng rất muốn có cái cục cưng, nhưng nhìn đại gia như vậy chờ mong kích động bộ dáng, lại làm cho nàng lại có chút bất an khẩn trương đứng lên, nếu không phải nói, nhường đại gia không vui mừng một hồi, kia nàng...

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi không cần suy nghĩ nhiều quá! Có là kiện chuyện tốt, nhưng nếu không đúng sự thật cũng không có gì a, chính là duyên phận còn chưa tới thôi!" Giống nàng cùng trầm hương thành thân nhiều năm như vậy cũng còn là không có đứa nhỏ, trong lòng nàng cũng có chút thất vọng, nhưng cũng còn tốt trầm hương cùng Dương Thiền đều phi thường lý giải, hơn nữa không vội, bởi vì bọn họ sinh mệnh rất dài, cũng là bởi vì thần tiên vốn là nan dựng dục ra đứa nhỏ, pháp lực càng cao càng càng khó dựng dục.

"Ân!" Tiểu Ngọc nói đích xác thực là sự thật, song tay không tự giác vuốt ve thượng bản thân bụng, nếu nàng thật sự có thể có một cùng Dương Tiển bảo bối, thật là có bao nhiêu tốt!

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: đâu có cũng còn lại một hai chương, thế nào cảm giác càng viết càng nhiều đâu?

, hôn sau hai ba sự 3

Chương 67 hôn sau hai ba sự 3

Cùng Vương Mẫu nương nương thảo luận hoàn đến tiếp sau sự kiện sau, cuối cùng quyết định nhường thác tháp thiên vương lí tĩnh dắt tay quản lý, Na Tra có thể từ giữa hỗ trợ, Dương Tiển còn lại là có thể cách một đoạn thời gian tổng xem qua xử lý là được rồi. Nhớ thương thiên thượng nhân gian thời gian kém, lo lắng ở thế gian quá lâu lắm Dương Tiển ở có rồi kết quả sau liền vội vàng hướng Vương Mẫu cáo biệt .

"Dương Tiển!"

"Tiên tử, làm sao ngươi ở chỗ này a?" Mới ra dao trì liền chỉ thấy hằng nga trong tay dẫn theo cái tinh mỹ hòm, đứng ở bên ngoài.

"Ta nghe nói ngươi hôm nay trên thiên đình, cho nên riêng tới được." Hằng nga đạm cười, đem trong tay hòm đưa cho Dương Tiển, "Thế gian mấy ngày nữa chính là tết Trung thu , hằng nga không có gì hay đưa , chỉ có tự tay làm bánh trung thu đưa tiễn."

Dương Tiển thoáng trầm xuống mặc, ở hằng nga sắc mặt càng nan kham sau mới tiếp nhận hòm, "Đa tạ tiên tử!"

"Ân, hằng nga biết Dương Tiển nóng vội về nhà, liền không quấy rầy !" Thời gian qua lâu như vậy, đã đủ để cho nàng minh bạch một sự tình, bỏ lỡ chính là bỏ lỡ, không phải ai đều có thể giống như Thốn Tâm có làm lại một lần cơ hội , nếu có thể làm lại một lần nói, nàng còn có thể lựa chọn rời đi Hậu Nghệ sao nàng không biết!

"Ân" Dương Tiển đáp, nhìn theo nàng rời đi sau đã đi xuống phàm về nhà .

Vừa về tới gia, Dương Tiển liền cảm thấy có làm sao không thích hợp , thế nào cảm giác xuất môn một chuyến trở về, trong nhà không khí đều trở nên tốt như vậy chẳng lẽ có cái gì việc vui sao

"Ngoan đồ nhi, làm sao ngươi mới trở về a" vui tươi hớn hở Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân không biết từ nơi nào bật ra, thấy Dương Tiển còn cùng đầu gỗ giống nhau xử trên mặt đất, không khỏi vỗ hạ hắn. Trong giọng nói hơi có chút giận này không tranh ý tứ hàm xúc, "Ngươi ngoan nàng dâu mang thai ngươi có biết hay không, còn đứng ở chỗ này làm chi đâu" ngu như vậy, đều không biết đi biểu hiện một chút.

Dương Tiển "...", hắn có phải không phải nghe được sự tình gì

"Nhị ca, ngươi đã trở lại thế nào đứng ở chỗ này a? Mau vào, nói cho ngươi cái đại hỷ sự! Thốn Tâm có thai !" Dương Thiền mặt mày hớn hở hướng đi lại, lôi kéo Dương Tiển tay áo liền hướng bên trong ốc đi đến.

Cho nên hắn là thật sự không có nghe sai lâu! Dương Tiển hậu tri hậu giác nghĩ!"Tam muội, ngươi là nói Thốn Tâm có đứa nhỏ sao" hắn thế nào vẫn là cảm thấy như vậy không dám tin đâu!

"Đúng vậy, nhị ca, mau đi xem một chút Thốn Tâm đi!"

Phản ứng tới được Dương Tiển nhất trận cuồng hỉ, lúc này đã đến cửa , chỉ thấy ở một đám người chúc mừng quan tâm thanh, tọa ở bên trong Thốn Tâm cười hạnh phúc lại có chút ngượng ngùng bộ dáng.

"Thốn Tâm!"

Nghe được Dương Tiển thanh âm, ban đầu còn thập phần náo nhiệt phòng chỉ một thoáng liền yên tĩnh , mọi người đều mắt lộ ra chờ mong xem hai người.

"Dương Tiển, ngươi đã về rồi!" Vừa nghe đến Dương Tiển thanh âm, một cái buổi chiều đều ở cực độ hạnh phúc cùng hưng phấn hạ Thốn Tâm cười mặt mày rưng rưng xem Dương Tiển.

"Ân!" Đi đến Thốn Tâm bên người, Dương Tiển trong lúc nhất thời ngược lại không biết nói cái gì đó , hắn thật cao hứng, trong lòng có rất nhiều nói muốn nói, nhưng là gần đến giờ trong miệng, lại không biết nên nói cái gì .

"Chúc mừng nhị ca Nhị tẩu, ta hiện tại rốt cục có thể yên tâm !" Dương Thiền hai tay tạo thành chữ thập, một bộ ông trời phù hộ cảm giác. Ngũ hơn mười năm thời gian, ngược lại nhường thanh lịch nàng trở nên có vài phần hoạt bát .

"Ta cũng thật không ngờ, ta còn tưởng rằng là ta ăn nhiều lắm!" Thốn Tâm có chút ngượng ngùng, nếu là hiện đại lời nói, nàng khả năng phản ứng đầu tiên sẽ cảm thấy là mang thai, nhưng là ở trong này, ngược lại không dám đi hy vọng xa vời đứa nhỏ .

"Ân!" Dương Tiển biểu hiện thật bình tĩnh, chính là ngồi ở bên cạnh nàng.

Dương Thiền thấy thế, vụng trộm cười, tưởng lưu cho bọn hắn một điểm tư nhân thời gian đi thưởng thức này ngọt ngào thời điểm, đưa tay lôi kéo người bên cạnh, bĩu môi ý bảo bọn họ khinh thủ khinh cước đi ra ngoài, đại gia gật gật đầu, mang theo cười thấu hiểu ý, khép lại cửa phòng rời đi.

Dương Tiển Thốn Tâm đương nhiên biết bọn họ rời đi, chính là trong lòng cũng quả thật tưởng hai người độc tự ở chung một lát, mới cam chịu đại gia rời đi.

"Ngươi cầm trên tay là cái gì a "

Dương Tiển cúi đầu, thấy linh ở trong tay lễ hộp, nói, "Hôm nay trở về lúc gặp Hằng Nga Tiên Tử, đây là tặng cho ta nhóm tết Trung thu lễ vật!" Thanh âm nhàn nhạt , cái gì cảm xúc đều không có.

"Nga!" Thốn Tâm ban đầu còn thập phần ngẩng cao tâm tình, nháy mắt trở nên có chút trầm thấp.

Thấy nàng cái dạng này, Dương Tiển đương nhiên biết nàng không vui , chính là hắn là thật sự cảm thấy nhận lấy lễ vật cùng có phải không phải thích hằng nga là không có quan hệ , nhận, cũng không có nghĩa là hắn còn thích nàng a. Chính là hắn không nghĩ tới, ở trong lòng hắn cảm thấy không có gì sự tình, ở Thốn Tâm trong lòng là phi thường để ý sự tình.

"Nhận lấy lễ vật, chính là làm đều là tiên hữu tình nghị, ngươi không cần suy nghĩ nhiều quá!" Dương Tiển ôn nhu giải thích nói.

"Ta biết các ngươi kỳ thực không có cái gì, khả ta còn là thật để ý! Ta hi vọng ngươi cùng sở hữu không có gì quan hệ nữ nhân, đều vẫn duy trì khoảng cách. Ta hi vọng ngươi chỉ thuộc loại ta một cái, tựa như ta chỉ thuộc loại ngươi giống nhau!" Nàng biết bản thân phi thường bá đạo, nàng cũng học không xong làm một cái khoan dung hào phóng thê tử, có thể không để ý Dương Tiển cùng hằng nga. Nàng có thể ở trên công việc hoàn toàn đi duy trì Dương Tiển, nhưng là ở cảm tình thượng, nàng hi vọng lẫn nhau cảm tình đều là duy nhất , là độc nhất vô nhị.

Dương Tiển đem ngồi ở bên giường Thốn Tâm ôm lấy, làm cho nàng lỗ tai tựa vào trái tim mình thượng, nghe tiếng lòng mình, "Ta biết ngươi hội bất an, sẽ lo lắng, mà ta là Dương Tiển, nói ra lời nói liền nhất định là thật sự, cũng nhất định có thể làm đến. Của ta tâm đã sớm ở cùng ngươi một chút ở chung trung bị ngươi xâm chiếm, chỉ là chúng ta đều không biết thôi. Thốn Tâm, mặc kệ là cả đời này một đời, vẫn là vĩnh viễn, ta đều chỉ yêu ngươi một cái! Bởi vì ta biết, ở trên đời này, trừ ra ngươi bên ngoài, sẽ không bao giờ nữa có một cái nhân, hội lấy của ta bi thương vì bi thương, lấy của ta vui vẻ vì vui vẻ!"

Nghe đến đó, Thốn Tâm đã cảm động khóc không thành tiếng , "Liền tính ta bá đạo ích kỷ cũng giống nhau sao "

"Đương nhiên, đối với ngươi, Dương Tiển cuộc đời này tuyệt không tướng phụ!" Dương Tiển nói trảm đinh tiệt thiết, không chút do dự.

Ngẩng đầu nhìn Dương Tiển, lúc này hắn chính là mỉm cười, nói cái gì đều không có nói, nhưng mà Thốn Tâm lại cảm thấy vì giờ phút này, chờ đợi đã lâu...

"Ta tin tưởng ngươi, tuyệt sẽ không phụ ta!" Thốn Tâm thì thào tự nói, đột nhiên nở nụ cười, mang theo tán đi hết thảy u ám quang minh, "Ta đói bụng, còn không có ăn cơm đâu, chúng ta cùng đi ăn cơm đi!"

Dương Tiển chỉ cảm thấy Thốn Tâm tựa hồ có cái gì không giống với , nhưng là loại cảm giác này cũng không hư, dắt Thốn Tâm thủ, nhàn nhạt nói, "Hảo!"

Hai người tay trong tay đi ra cửa phòng, trong suốt ánh trăng đem hai người bóng lưng kéo phá lệ dài, mười ngón gắt gao tướng chụp hai người bước đồng dạng bước chân, không vội không hoãn về phía trước đi tới, ở bọn họ trước mắt là một mảnh ngọn đèn, bên trong có thân nhân, có bằng hữu, có ân sư, có bọn họ cần hết thảy. Chỉ cần lẫn nhau ở cùng nhau, chỉ cần lẫn nhau tâm là tự do , liền tính lộ lại dài, trên đường có thể có lẫn nhau làm bạn, cũng là nhất kiện phi thường hạnh phúc sự tình!

Chỉ cần có yêu, ở nơi nào đều là tự do , đều là hạnh phúc !

Chính văn hoàn!

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: đến nơi đây, chính văn liền đã xong, cảm tạ duy trì của ta nhân, hi vọng cũng có thể thích của ta tiếp theo bản tiểu thuyết, tái kiến lâu!-oOo-

Generated By QuickTranslator


	12. Côn Luân trì thượng bích đào hoa

**Tên sách: Côn Lôn trì thượng bích đào hoa**

 **昆** **仑池上碧桃花**

 **Tác giả: Nhất Lĩnh Đạm Nga Hoàng**

 _Ngao Tiểu Thốn cùng Dương Tiểu Nhị phong thần đêm trước hạnh phúc cuộc sống_

 _Nội dung nhãn: Nguyên hướng vui mừng oan gia tiên hiệp tu chân ngọt văn_

 _Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: Nhân vật chính: Dương Tiễn, Ngao Thốn Tâm ┃ phối hợp diễn: Na Tra, Hoàng Thiên Hóa, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân ┃ cái khác: Bảo liên đăng, bảo liên đăng tiền truyện, phong thần diễn nghĩa_

, Chương 01:

Hoàng lưu không chú hải, mênh mông hướng Côn Lôn. Truyền thuyết ở Tây Hải chi nam, lưu sa chi tân, có một tòa nguy nga Côn Lôn sơn, núi cao vạn nhận, thượng có thạch thất ngọc đường, mã não phô , thủy tinh vì lương. Chân núi chăn cừu nhân thường thường ngưỡng vọng cao ngất trong mây đỉnh núi, cũng không dám xua đuổi ngưu dương đi trên sườn núi ăn kia màu mỡ cỏ xanh. Bọn họ nói, này trên núi ở rất nhiều vũ y nghê thường thần tiên. Thời tiết tốt thời điểm, có lẽ còn có thể thấy các tiên nhân thừa tin tức mãn sáng mờ vân xe, ở vùng núi sương mù trung xuyên qua.

Ở Côn Lôn tiên cảnh chỗ sâu, có một tòa nho nhỏ đỉnh núi, tên là Phổ Đà Sơn. Phổ Đà Sơn ở Côn Lôn đàn phong trung cũng không cao, theo đám mây nhìn xuống, thậm chí hội xem nhẹ nó tồn tại. Nhưng như đánh xuống đụn mây, ngươi sẽ phát hiện Phổ Đà Sơn thượng, khắp nơi chảy xuôi vĩnh không ngừng nghỉ nước suối. Có hàn tuyền, lôi cuốn băng tra gợn sóng xuống, có ôn tuyền, hơi nước khí trời ồ ồ mà đến, thậm chí còn có hương tuyền, mang theo lá thông cùng đỗ quyên hoa hương vị, một đường lưu, một đường tản ra mê người hương khí.

Ở Phổ Đà Sơn giữa sườn núi, có một tòa rừng trúc, rừng trúc bên trong, có nhất hoằng nho nhỏ đầm nước, cách rừng trúc có thể nghe được nó minh hoàn toái ngọc bàn tiếng nước. Này đầm nước thập phần lành lạnh, trong nước người cá bóng dáng ở tươi đẹp ánh nắng chiếu rọi xuống hết sức rõ ràng, nhân lâu không thấy nhân, đều lười l lười rong chơi ở trong nước ngẩn người.

Bỗng nhiên có một cái thật dài bạch ngọc chước tham nước vào trung, sợ tới mức con cá nhóm cuống quít né tránh. Kia ngọc chước lấy thủy, lại bị chủ nhân khuynh vào một cái lục ngọc đấu, oánh bạch bàn tay nâng lên ngọc đấu quan sát một lát, vừa lòng gật gật đầu, xoay người rời đi.

Cô gái này thân mang đạm vàng nhạt sắc hẹp tay áo áo cánh, chỉ có thể mười sáu mười bảy tuổi tuổi, bên hông thêu mang theo chuế mấy khỏa quả phỉ đại minh châu, hành tẩu gian theo thân thể của nàng hình qua lại khiêu đãng, thập phần chói mắt. Không đồng nhất khi trở lại chỗ ở, đem ngọc đấu bên trong thủy đổ tiến đã sớm chuẩn bị tốt vàng ròng cái siêu, lại dùng ngọc chước xao xao cái siêu một bên, kia phía dưới tang sài liền bản thân dấy lên ngọn lửa. Hoàng sam nữ tử cái thượng nắp vung, nhìn xuống ngày ảnh, chậm rãi đi thong thả đến án thư tiền, cầm lấy đọc một nửa thẻ tre, không chút để ý xem lên.

Chính đọc, cửa sài khẽ mở, đi vào đến một cái áo xanh nữ tử, nhất thức hẹp tay áo áo cánh, chỉ tại bên hông bỏ thêm một cái ngắn gọn màu lam nhạt thắt lưng váy, trên lưng lưng một cái đằng khuông, thái dương ẩn ẩn có hãn, hiển nhiên là đường xa trở về. Nàng kia đi vào mao lư nội, chưa kịp buông đằng khuông, liền cười nói: "Công chúa, ngươi sách này còn chưa có đọc xong kia?"

Lúc trước kia hoàng sam nữ tử trịch thẻ tre, dỗi dường như đáp: "Đồng ngươi nói vài lần, không cần bảo ta công chúa, phải gọi tỷ tỷ! Đây là ở Phổ Đà Sơn, ta cũng lười làm cái gì đồ bỏ công chúa." Nguyên lai này hoàng sam nữ tử là Tây Hải Long Vương ngao nhuận nữ nhi Thốn Tâm, thượng có ba vị long thái tử ca ca, cho nên long trong cung đều xưng nàng vì Tam công chúa. Nàng mặc dù nhìn lại vẫn là phá qua tuổi, nhưng cũng đã ba trăm dư tuổi, hiện thời đi theo Phổ Đà Sơn Từ Hàng chân nhân tu hành, không tập đạo pháp, chỉ học y thuật. Áo xanh , là tự Tây Hải tùy thị mà đến trai ngọc nữ tu trúc, sáng nay Thốn Tâm đi trong rừng trúc Hàn Đàm mang nước tiên dược, kia tu trúc lại sáng sớm đi trên núi hái thuốc, đến tận đây mới trở về.

Này Thốn Tâm nâng má đào chính là ngẩn người, sư phụ bế quan đã ba tháng, chỉ dặn nàng cùng tu trúc xem trọng Hàn Đàm, không cần kêu bẩn đầm nước, chậm trễ sư tổ giảng kinh đại hội thượng hiến dược, lại chưa nói bao lâu xuất quan. Thốn Tâm tuy là kim chi ngọc diệp, lại từ nhỏ thượng Côn Lôn học nghệ, ở tại Phổ Đà Sơn thời gian so ở long cung còn lâu. Côn Lôn tiên cảnh tự nhiên là xa hoa, khả Thốn Tâm đi dạo hai trăm nhiều năm cũng đã bất chí , nàng nhưng là khá tưởng theo sư phụ đi nhân gian nhìn xem.

Từ Hàng chân nhân thường thường xuống núi, đều là đi phụ cận thôn trang làm nghề y, trở về thường cấp Thốn Tâm cùng tu trúc mang những người này gian trên chợ ngoạn ý, cái gì tượng đất nhi a, máy xay gió a, hương hộp nhi a, còn có bùn đôi tiểu phong bếp lò, mừng đến hai cái nha đầu yêu thích không buông tay, đối nhân gian tò mò nhanh, đã sớm muốn đi nhìn một cái. Đáng tiếc Từ Hàng chân nhân khẩu phong thậm nhanh, nói nàng nhóm hai cái học nghệ còn thấp, ngay cả làm nghề y trợ thủ tư cách đều không có, chính là không chịu mang các nàng cùng đi.

Tu trúc thấy nàng nhàm chán vô nghĩa, toại thấu tiến đến cười nói: "Công... A không, tỷ tỷ, ngươi nghe thấy ngày hôm trước tin tức sao?" "Cái gì tin tức?" Thốn Tâm mắt sáng ngời, đem đầu hướng tu trúc trước mặt thấu thấu. Tu trúc "Phun" cười: "Ta nghe thấy Thiên Hóa nói, ngày hôm trước Ngọc Đỉnh sư thúc thu cái đồ đệ!"

"Đồ đệ!" Thốn Tâm cơ hồ theo trúc ghế nhảy lên, "Ngọc Đỉnh sư thúc? Ngọc tuyền sơn Kim Hà Động mặt lạnh mọt sách Ngọc Đỉnh sư thúc? Hắn rốt cục có đồ đệ a!"

Mười hai kim tiên phần lớn đều có môn nhân, có giống đạo hạnh thiên tôn, thậm chí còn thu vài vị, mỗi khi xuất trướng tiền hô hậu ủng được không uy phong. Không có đồ đệ tỷ như Hoàng Long chân nhân, yêu nhất mãn thế giới lắc lư, gặp nhà ai tiểu bằng hữu đều phải hỏi một chút bái sư không có, nếu là nghe thấy "Không có", liền mừng đến giữ chặt nhân gia nói "Ta đang cần cái đồ đệ" . Khả dùng tu trúc lời nói nói, "Nếu học nấu cơm, đi theo Hoàng Long sư thúc khen ngược, học đạo thuật sao, ha ha, ha ha." Bởi vậy thủy chung không từng thu được đồ đệ.

Chỉ này Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân so Hoàng Long lại bất đồng, Thốn Tâm lên núi hai trăm dư năm liền chưa thấy qua hắn vài lần. Còn nhớ rõ lần đầu tiên đi Kim Hà Động, Thốn Tâm nhân không nhận biết Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, đặc đặc ở ngoài động thật to báo một tiếng danh, không thành tưởng không thấy nhân trả lời, đổ nghe thấy oanh ầm ầm một tiếng nổ, trong động nhất thời dọn ra một cỗ sương khói đến. Thốn Tâm cả kinh, chẳng lẽ nói Ngọc Đỉnh sư thúc chính luyện pháp bảo, bị bản thân nhất dọa, ngược lại đem đan lô tạc ? Vội đi vào xem xét khi, đã thấy kia chân nhân vừa mới theo một đống thẻ tre lí bò ra đến, mặt xám mày tro, chính phủi xiêm y. Nguyên lai là có một quyển thư không thấy, mới vừa rồi chính đạp ở thẻ tre đôi thượng tìm, Thốn Tâm này vừa báo danh, kham kham đem cái chân nhân sợ tới mức ngã xuống dưới, cơ hồ suất cái chết khiếp. Thốn Tâm tập trung nhìn vào, này Kim Hà Động từ đỉnh đến mặt đất, chi chít ma mật đều đôi là thẻ tre bạch cuốn, chính xác là toàn sách là sách đầy rẫy, nhưng chỉ có đôi toàn vô kết cấu, trách không được tìm không thấy thư.

Này Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân thân là mười hai kim tiên chi nhất, pháp lực không là cao nhất, tì khí lại nhất cổ quái, có đôi khi Ngọc Hư Cung minh chung đánh khánh triệu tập đại pháp hội, hắn cũng dám khiển đồng tử đến nói một tiếng "Bế quan đọc sách", tránh mà không thấy mọi người, cố tình nguyên thủy thiên tôn đau yêu nhất hắn, theo không so đo, đổ nhường chưởng giáo sư huynh Quảng Thành Tử có chút đau đầu. Cũng khó trách xiển giáo cao thấp đều lấy này làm tin tức, Tam đại đệ tử nhóm thường thường đánh đố, muốn xem chân không rời nhà Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cùng nơi nơi thu đồ đệ Hoàng Long chân nhân cái nào trước hết truyền xuống y bát, không nghĩ tới ngày hôm trước nhưng lại bị Ngọc Đỉnh sư thúc bạt thứ nhất.

Thốn Tâm giữ chặt tu trúc thủ hỏi: "Ngọc Đỉnh sư thúc thu cái kia đồ đệ, lớn lên trong thế nào?" Nàng tưởng tượng thấy trong trí nhớ Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân bộ dáng, cười nói: "Đừng lại cùng Ngọc Đỉnh sư thúc dường như, một bộ lôi thôi giống đi? Nếu như vậy, Quảng Thành Tử sư bá vừa muốn đại thán 'Thế vô quy củ, sao toa thuốc viên' ."

Tu trúc mím môi cười: "Ta chỉ nghe Thiên Hóa nói, là cái nam đồ đệ, lại không thân gặp qua. Tỷ tỷ phải biết rằng, bản thân nhìn là được."

Thốn Tâm hơi thất vọng buông xuống thủ, đi đến lô tiền nhìn xem kim cái siêu lí dược canh, thở dài: "Hôm nay sợ là không rảnh rỗi nhi , sư phụ giao đãi dược còn chưa có hầm hoàn. Ngày mai đi, ngày mai nhất định đi ngọc tuyền sơn nhìn xem, đến cùng là loại người nào như vậy động Ngọc Đỉnh sư thúc tâm. Hoàng Long sư bá mãn thế giới tìm đồ đệ đều không thu được, đổ nhường Ngọc Đỉnh sư thúc đoạt trước!"

Ngày thứ hai Thốn Tâm nổi lên cái rất sớm, trời còn chưa sáng liền đem tu trúc theo trong ổ chăn kéo lên. Tu trúc nhu ánh mắt than thở nói: "Ngày hôm qua hái một ngày dược, xương sống thắt lưng lưng đau, làm cái gì khởi sớm như vậy a?" Thốn Tâm đã sớm trang điểm chỉnh tề, thần thái sáng láng đứng ở địa hạ, cầm trong tay sách thẻ tre nói: "Ngươi hôm qua không phải nói Ngọc Đỉnh sư thúc thu cái tân đồ đệ sao, chúng ta cầm này bản ( dị nghe thấy lục ) đi, chỉ nói là có một đoạn xem không hiểu, xin hắn chỉ điểm chỉ điểm, sư thúc một khi cao hứng, nói không chừng liền đem tân đồ đệ kêu lên cho chúng ta nhận thức ."

Tu trúc vừa nghe, hướng sau thẳng tắp ngã xuống, nhấc lên chăn che lại mặt, rầu rĩ nói: "Tỷ tỷ bản thân đi thôi, ta cũng không muốn hội kia cái gì bảo bối đồ đệ. Có này công phu, ta còn không bằng tái kiến một hồi Nữ Oa nương nương đâu." Dứt lời, nhậm Thốn Tâm thế nào hoảng nàng, cũng không chịu đứng dậy .

Thốn Tâm giậm chân một cái, tự tay áo thẻ tre, ra mao lư, thẳng đến ngọc tuyền sơn mà đến. Ai biết được Kim Hà Động khẩu, sớm có một đám ngoan đồng canh giữ ở ly ba hướng ngoại nội nhìn quanh. Cầm đầu là hai cái tóc để chỏm đạo đồng, giống nhau như đúc giáng màu đỏ gấm cổ tròn sam, bên hông câu bội một quả mũ phượng hình người ngọc bội, chính là hai người một cao nhất ải, vóc người có khác. Thốn Tâm vừa thấy liền biết, đây là triều đình đại thương hướng bệ hạ đế tân hai vị vương tử, Ân Giao cùng Ân Hồng.

Này nhị vị tiểu ca ở Côn Lôn cực kì có tiếng, cũng không phải bởi vì hai người đạo thuật cao siêu, lại là bọn hắn bất hảo thành tánh, tự cao vương tử thân phận, mỗi ngày dẫn một đám người hầu chung quanh gây chuyện. Lần trước đem thành thật đứa nhỏ vi hộ hàng ma xử lừa đến tạp hạch đào, hận đạo hạnh thiên tôn hàm răng ngứa, khả e ngại bọn họ sư phụ, một vị là vội không thấy bóng người chưởng giáo đại sư huynh Quảng Thành Tử, một vị là không có chuyện gì gặp tảng đá đều phải đá tam chân nhị sư huynh xích tinh tử, chung quy là không nói cái gì. Chỉ nghe nói cách một ngày kim đình núi chấn một lần, ngọc ốc động có hai căn lương sụp, nếu không là vi hộ cầm hàng ma xử tạm đỉnh nhất thời, hàn độc long cùng Tiết ác hổ liền muốn ăn ngủ đỉnh núi .

Thốn Tâm xa xa dừng bước lại, nắm bất định chủ ý đến cùng muốn hay không tiến lên gõ cửa. Phàm này đàn ngoan đồng ở địa phương, mỗi khi xảy ra chuyện, sư phụ hiện thời bế quan, muốn thực chọc phiền toái gì, cũng không nhân cấp bản thân lật tẩy. Chính trù trừ gian, chỉ nghe đám kia đứa nhỏ một trận xôn xao, ngươi thống ta, ta thống ngươi, ào ào nói "Xuất ra xuất ra " . Thốn Tâm nhìn lên, chỉ thấy một cái gầy teo cao cao hạt y thiếu niên chịu trách nhiệm thủy thùng trở ra cửa, ngẩng đầu thấy này nhóm người ở ly ba ngoại, nhất thời không biết ý gì, sợ run một chút, cũng không nói chuyện, tự mở cửa sài, hướng sơn chuyến về đi.

Cầm đầu Ân Giao một cái ánh mắt, đệ đệ Ân Hồng sẽ gặp ý, tiến lên để sát vào nói: "Ngươi chính là Ngọc Đỉnh sư thúc tân thu đồ đệ đi? Nghe nói..." Hắn không có hảo ý cười nói, "Ngươi họ dương?" Lời còn chưa dứt, ngoan đồng nhóm khinh khích cười trộm lên. Kia thiếu niên cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, trái lại tự đi về phía trước đi. Ân Hồng ở sau lưng vỗ hắn một chút, cười nói: "Hôm qua Phổ Hiền sư thúc tới chơi sư phụ ta, ta nghe hắn nói, ngươi là dao cơ tiên tử con trai? Ai, ngươi đừng đi a!" Xem thiếu niên không đáp lời, xa xa ở phía sau đi theo Ân Giao đánh cái thủ thế, một đám ngoan đồng nhất thời hiểu ý, tiến lên đem thiếu niên bao quanh vây quanh. Thiếu niên biết không lộ, chỉ phải dừng lại, hơi giận tái đi xem mọi người. Ân Hồng theo kịp, cung kính ôm quyền thi lễ, nghiêm mặt nói: "Sư phụ ta năm đó đã từng cùng dao cơ tiên tử có duyên gặp mặt một lần , nói nàng là tam giới ít có mỹ nhân, dung mạo tú lệ, vùn vụt như nhạn múa, làm người đoan trang cẩn thận, thật là khả kính." Hắn bỗng nhiên thu vui cười một bộ nghiêm trang, chẳng những kia thiếu niên sửng sốt, ngay cả ẩn ở trong rừng cây Thốn Tâm cũng kinh ngạc đứng lên, không biết hắn trong hồ lô muốn làm cái gì.

"Ai biết, thế này mới vài thập niên không thấy, " Ân Hồng đem hai ngón tay nhất so, làm cái có đôi có cặp thủ thế, cười nói: "Nàng nhưng lại gả cho người, nhưng lại là cái phàm nhân!" Hắn vui mừng lộ rõ trên nét mặt, kéo qua bên cạnh một cái lược ải chút tiểu đồng, ôm hắn bả vai làm một cái muốn hôn đi xuống tư thế, lại quay đầu nói: "Tưởng là ngươi cha có cái gì chỗ hơn người, mới đem ngươi nương mê ngay cả tứ trọng thiên chủ nhân cũng không làm, kia gọi là gì ấy nhỉ? — váy dài làm lư cười, rửa tay làm canh thang!" Một đám ngoan đồng nhất thời ồ ồ cười vang.

Kia thiếu niên một trương trắng nõn gương mặt đỏ lên, khớp xương rõ ràng kiết nắm chặt đòn gánh, nỗ lực đè nén trong lòng lửa giận. Ân Hồng lại vẫn thấy không đủ, dán lên tiến đến, dùng ngón tay khơi mào thiếu niên cằm, đoan trang nói: "Nhìn ngươi sinh khen ngược xem, chỉ tiếc là cái nam thân." Hắn nhìn quanh tả hữu, ngoài miệng mang theo trêu tức nếp nhăn trên mặt khi cười: "Nếu mặc vào váy, ta đều muốn cưới ngươi làm vương phi đâu!" Ngoan đồng nhóm cười đánh ngã, càng có một không tọa ổn, theo trên tảng đá té xuống, càng chọc mọi người cất tiếng cười to.

Thốn Tâm rốt cuộc nhịn không được, vừa định hiện thân bị xua tan này đàn đứa nhỏ, mạnh gặp kia thiếu niên cầm trong tay đòn gánh buông, chậm rãi nhấc lên một cái mộc thùng, mọi người chính không biết ý gì, chỉ thấy hắn tay nâng thùng lạc, đem mộc thùng gắn vào Ân Hồng đỉnh đầu, lại sao khởi đòn gánh chặn ngang đánh tới, thẳng đánh kia Ân Hồng xoay người đau kêu không ngừng. Đám người ngoại thi thi nhiên ngồi ở một bên chỗ cao xem diễn Ân Giao vừa thấy đệ đệ bị đánh, nhất thời giận dữ, nhặt lên nhất tảng đá chiếu kia thiếu niên đã đánh mất đi qua, kêu to "Đánh hắn!" Một đám ngoan đồng nhất thời phác tiến lên đi, đem thiếu niên khóa lại trung tâm, lập tức đánh ngã xuống đất.

Thốn Tâm cũng bất chấp rất nhiều, theo trong rừng lộ ra, quát lớn: "Dừng tay!" Mọi người đánh chính quật khởi, nào có công phu lí nàng. Thốn Tâm vội chạy tới, đẩy Ân Giao một phen trách mắng: "Mau gọi bọn hắn dừng tay!" Kia Ân Giao phiêu Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái nói: "Ta tưởng là ai, nguyên lai là Tây Hải tiểu long." Hắn đánh rớt Thốn Tâm thủ, lại nói: "Hắn đánh ta đệ đệ, ta liền đánh cho hắn. Ngươi mau tránh ra, lại kêu, ta ngay cả ngươi cùng nhau đánh!"

Thốn Tâm không hề sợ hãi, căm giận đáp: "Ngươi chớ quên, nơi này là ngọc tuyền sơn, không là ngươi động đào nguyên. Để sau Ngọc Đỉnh sư thúc xuất ra, gặp ngươi khi dễ hắn đồ đệ, ở Quảng Thành Tử sư bá nơi đó cáo thượng nhất trạng, ngươi chắc chắn đốn hảo trái cây ăn." Ân Giao lược nhất suy nghĩ, hắn kia sư phụ không giống nhị đệ sư phụ bao che khuyết điểm, Quảng Thành Tử làm người bản khắc nghiêm túc, nếu biết đồ đệ lưng hắn ở ngoài hồ nháo, nhất định không chịu dễ tha. Hắn lại nhìn Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái, thầm nghĩ chính là trước mặt này long nữ, cũng không phải cái kẻ dễ bắt nạt, mặc dù vô rất cao thâm pháp thuật, lại thường vì các sư huynh đệ chữa thương chữa bệnh, cũng hơi có chút hi vọng của mọi người. Tức thời nhướng mày, uống lui chúng ngoan đồng, tiến lên nhìn xem ngã xuống dưới đất thiếu niên, xác định hắn cũng không lo ngại, vỗ vỗ thở phì phì Ân Hồng nói: "Đi!" Toại mang theo mọi người rời đi.

, Chương 02:

Quanh mình huyên náo đám người bỗng nhiên tán đi, Dương Tiễn hãy còn ôm đầu cuộn tròn thân hình sườn nằm trên mặt đất, một loại quen thuộc mỏi mệt cảm lại một lần nữa lan tỏa đến, thẩm thấu tiến mỗi một cái lỗ chân lông. Rất nhiều thời điểm, hắn thậm chí hi vọng bản thân vừa ngủ dậy có thể thoát ly này thể xác, cho dù là làm một cái hướng sinh mộ tử phù du, cũng tốt hơn gánh vác như vậy nhiều thù hận, một ngày một ngày hầm đi xuống.

Hắn nghĩ tới tử vong. Đã chết, là có thể cùng phụ thân cùng đại ca giống nhau, dài mai cho hoàng thổ dưới, không được xuất bản sự, không có phiền não, hóa một luồng phong, rong chơi ở sơn thủy trong lúc đó, giống như lại nhớ tới vô ưu vô lự thơ ấu. Khi đó, của hắn ưu sầu còn cận chỉ cho mẫu thân đối của hắn nghiêm khắc, cùng thanh mai trúc mã ngoạn bạn không chịu đáp lại của hắn hảo ý, mà không cần lúc nào cũng khắc khắc tính toán tiếp theo bữa cơm, kế tiếp điểm dừng chân muốn ở nơi nào tài năng tìm được. Hắn không là không nghĩ tới báo thù, nhưng là làm một người ngay cả cơ bản nhất sinh tồn đều không thể cam đoan, của hắn tâm, lại thế nào thừa được thù hận tra tấn?

Từng có một đêm, hắn dùng cuối cùng vài cái đồng tiền mua một gáo nước rượu đục, uống say mèm. Nếu không phải tam muội dùng sức phe phẩy cánh tay hắn, mang theo khóc nức nở kêu "Nhị ca", có lẽ hắn sẽ đạp lên bên bờ lưu ba, đánh về phía giang tâm ánh trăng. Một đêm kia, ánh trăng là như vậy mĩ, xa xa dập dờn ở trong nước, ôn nhu triệu hồi "Nhị Lang" . Cả một đêm, tam muội lo sợ bất an cuộn mình ở bên người hắn, sợ vừa mở mắt, của nàng nhị ca sẽ lại cũng biến mất không thấy. Mà sáng sớm tỉnh lại Dương Tiễn, nghe được tiếng thứ nhất kêu gọi đến từ tam muội, nàng nói, "Nhị ca, ta đói."

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân chính là trong lúc này đi đến Dương Tiễn huynh muội trước mặt. Này đạo nhân tuổi không lớn, gầy trắng nõn da mặt thượng sinh một đoàn loạn tu, như không nói chuyện, ngay cả miệng đều không biết dài ở nơi nào. Một thân dính đầy tro bụi cặn dầu đạo bào, cơ hồ nhìn không ra vốn là cái gì nhan sắc, nếu trong tay không có một cây phất trần, Dương Tiễn thậm chí nhìn không ra hắn là cái đạo sĩ.

Kia đạo sĩ lê một đôi mũi nhọn hài, hành tẩu trong lúc đó mang lên ải ải yên trần, một đường đến tới Dương Tiễn trước mặt, ngồi xổm xuống, mở miệng nói: "Ngươi là Dương Tiễn?" Dương Tiễn ngẩng đầu, cảnh giác nhìn người tới ánh mắt, cũng không đáp lời. Kia đạo sĩ đứng lên, xem thổ địa miếu kia phá nát song cửa sổ lộ ra ánh mặt trời, nhàn nhạt nói: "Từ hôm nay trở đi, ngươi liền là của ta đồ đệ ." Ngữ điệu lí không có gì cảm tình, lãnh đến Dương Tiễn cơ hồ cho rằng, này đạo sĩ là bị bức bất đắc dĩ mới đến thấy hắn. Ngọc Đỉnh phảng phất một khắc đều không đồng ý ở trong này nhiều lưu lại, đứng dậy, dùng phất trần chỉa chỉa Dương Tiễn nói: "Ngươi, theo ta đi." Tam muội hoảng sợ nhào vào Dương Tiễn trong lòng, tỏ vẻ của nàng nhị ca chỗ nào cũng không đi. Kia đạo nhân lại bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười, lại dùng phất trần chỉ chỉ tam muội nói: "Nàng, đi Nữ Oa cung."

Dương Tiễn bây giờ còn là cho rằng, nhất định là say rượu làm cho hắn ý nghĩ không rõ, mới có thể đi theo một cái lai lịch không rõ đạo sĩ, đem khóc lê hoa mang vũ tam muội để ở Nữ Oa cung, lại cùng hắn đi tới ngọc tuyền sơn. Ngày đầu tiên ban đêm, Dương Tiễn một đêm vô miên. Tất cả những thứ này giống như một giấc mộng, hắn thậm chí cảm thấy bản thân vừa ngủ dậy, sẽ một lần nữa xuất hiện tại thổ địa trong miếu, trong lòng là đói khổ lạnh lẽo tam muội. Hắn không muốn ngủ, ít nhất ở trong này, hắn không cần làm một cơm ống, một gáo nước mà chết ngày phiền não. Trong bóng đêm thiếu niên ôm tất ngồi ở góc tường, vô tình cười nhạo bản thân nông cạn cùng yếu đuối.

Thiên mau lượng khi, môn chi câm một tiếng mở ra, buồn ngủ Dương Tiễn thấy Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đi vào cửa, trong tay mang theo hai cái thủy thùng cùng một bộ đòn gánh, như trước là nhàn nhạt hỏi: "Ngươi muốn báo thù?" Dương Tiễn vô pháp tự chế gật gật đầu."Tốt lắm, " Ngọc Đỉnh nói, "Đem hậu viện thủy hang chọn mãn."

Dương Tiễn đại khái là vì quá mức kinh ngạc, còn chưa kịp đem trên mặt biểu cảm theo "Cảnh giác" đổi thành "Mờ mịt", hắn thật sự là không nghĩ ra này lời mở đầu sau ngữ trong lúc đó đến cùng có cái gì logic, nhưng trước mắt người này hiển nhiên không cho hắn nêu câu hỏi cơ hội, thẳng buông đòn gánh cùng thùng, xoay người đi rồi.

Vậy... Chọn đi. Hiển nhiên Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cũng không tính toán nói cho hắn đi nơi nào nấu nước, Dương Tiễn nhận mệnh khơi mào không thùng, theo bên con đường nhỏ dần dần nồng đậm rau cần ta cùng sơn du tìm được dòng suối nhỏ chỗ. Lúc hắn đi lại tập tễnh chọn hai thùng thủy trở lại hậu viện thời điểm, rõ ràng phát hiện, trong viện duyên chân tường bãi mười hai khẩu thanh đồng đại hang, người người đều có lục thước nhiều khoan, ba thước rất cao. Muốn đem này mười hai khẩu đại hang chọn mãn, không tiêu tốn một ngày công phu là không được . Dương Tiễn cắn răng ngốc lập sau một lúc lâu, rốt cục vẫn là cầm lấy đòn gánh, tiếp tục chọn đi xuống.

Ngày thứ hai Dương Tiễn khởi rất sớm. Thuở nhỏ phụ thân tận tâm chỉ bảo, muốn bọn họ huynh muội hứa hẹn thủ tín. Dương Tiễn không biết Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân muốn hắn nấu nước là cái gì dụng ý, nhưng đã đáp ứng rồi làm người ta đồ đệ, hắn liền tuyệt không khẳng bỏ dở nửa chừng. Ai biết vừa ra cửa viện, liền gặp gỡ Ân Giao cùng Ân Hồng.

Thốn Tâm gặp kia thiếu niên sau một lúc lâu bất động, cho rằng hắn đau hôn mê rồi, vội bước lên phía trước ngồi thân đi kháp nhân trung của hắn, ai ngờ ngón cái vừa chạm được hắn môi trên, thiếu niên vậy mà mở mắt. Nhiều năm sau, làm Thốn Tâm nhớ lại Dương Tiễn hai mắt, vẫn cứ nhớ được kia giấu ở nồng đậm lông mi sau , hình như có trong vắt thu thủy chảy xuôi con ngươi. Kia trong mắt không có gì độ ấm, giống đông ban đêm Hàn Đàm, chở rạng rỡ tinh quang, chiếu rọi đỉnh núi trắng như tuyết tuyết đọng, liếc mắt một cái vọng đi vào liền quên thời gian.

Dương Tiễn đứng dậy, cũng không phát trên người bụi đất, chỉ xoay người nhặt lên trên đất đòn gánh, đam khởi thủy thùng liền đi."Ai! Ai ngươi người này!"Thốn Tâm theo tim đập mạnh và loạn nhịp gian tỉnh ngộ đi lại, nhìn bóng lưng của hắn kêu, "Ta cứu ngươi, làm sao ngươi ngay cả cái 'Tạ' tự cũng không nói bước đi a!"

Dương Tiễn thân hình dừng một chút, không có trả lời, tiếp tục đi trước. Thốn Tâm giận, vài bước xông về phía trước đi kéo lấy của hắn đòn gánh nói, "Ngươi là kẻ điếc sao?" Dương Tiễn phiêu nàng liếc mắt một cái, như cũ không có mở miệng tính toán, của hắn xiêm y mới vừa rồi ước chừng là trên mặt đất ma phá, lộ ra gầy trơ cả xương bả vai. Thốn Tâm so Dương Tiễn ải một đầu, tầm mắt vừa đúng lạc hắn đầu vai sát phá trên miệng vết thương, không khỏi tâm mềm nhũn, thở dài: "Ngươi đứa nhỏ này, làm sao lại quật thành như vậy, ký bị thương, sát điểm dược có năng lực như thế nào?"

"Đứa nhỏ?" Dương Tiễn sửng sốt, trước mắt này thiếu nữ cũng bất quá mười sáu mười bảy tuổi quang cảnh, nhìn lại so tam muội cũng đại không bao nhiêu, thế nào vừa ra khỏi miệng như thế lão khí hoành thu. Hắn xem Thốn Tâm theo tùy thân thắt lưng trong túi lục ra một cái bình ngọc nhỏ, vặn mở nút lọ, đào ra nhất tiểu lạp màu đỏ đan dược đặt ở tay trái tâm xoa nắn, cũng không biết sử cái gì pháp thuật, kia thuốc viên nhưng lại thấy thủy dường như một lát uốn lưỡi cuối vần vì thuốc mỡ, lại dùng tay phải ngón trỏ dính một chút, nhẹ nhàng vẽ loạn ở bản thân đầu vai trên miệng vết thương. Dương Tiễn né một chút không né tránh, chỉ phải tùy theo Thốn Tâm chòng ghẹo, bất giác sắc mặt ửng đỏ.

"Trên người còn có thương không có?" Thốn Tâm hỏi. Dương Tiễn trên người đích xác còn có mấy chỗ vừa rồi trên mặt đất bị người đá thương địa phương, nhưng hắn thế nào hảo cùng một nữ hài tử mở miệng, chỉ phải nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu. Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn một mặt không được tự nhiên, biết hắn ngượng ngùng, rõ ràng đem bình ngọc tắc ở hắn trong tay nói: "Người lớn như thế , còn như vậy ngại ngùng. Này cầm, như còn có thương khi, thủ nhất hoàn dùng thủy hóa khai đồ ở thương chỗ, tối lưu thông máu hóa ứ ."

"Vừa rồi không gặp ngươi mang nước a!" Dương Tiễn bật thốt lên hỏi ra. Thốn Tâm tự đắc cười: "Ta là long tộc, thiện có thể ngự thủy, cách không thủ vài giọt đến tính cái gì? Ta còn hội càng hảo ngoạn đâu! Ai, ngươi tên là gì?" Nàng một mặt tò mò hỏi.

"... Dương Tiễn."

"Thẻ tre giản?" Thốn Tâm chau mày, nghe nói dương thiên bảo hộ là cái thư sinh, tên này thủ cấp lại thiết.

"... Thiên bảo định ngươi, tỉ ngươi tiễn cốc tiễn."

"Được rồi..." Tuy rằng vẫn là không minh bạch viết như thế nào, Thốn Tâm cũng sáng suốt quyết định không lại truy vấn đi xuống."Ta gọi Ngao Thốn Tâm, nhà của ta ở tại Tây Hải." Nàng tươi đẹp đôi mắt lóe ấm áp sáng rọi.

Tây Hải, họ ngao, kia định là long công chúa , trách không được vừa rồi cầm đầu ngoan đồng kêu nàng "Tây Hải tiểu long" . Dương Tiễn hơi hơi cáp thủ, nói thanh "Đa tạ tặng dược", xoay người phải đi. Kia long nữ lại theo đi lên, một mặt bát quái hỏi: "Dương Tiễn, là Dương Tiễn đúng không? Ta khi còn nhỏ tùy ta mẫu hậu gặp qua dao cơ công chúa, ngươi bộ dạng thật đúng giống mẫu thân ngươi đâu."

Dương Tiễn bả vai cứng đờ, phụ huynh chết thảm, hắn cùng với tam muội tay chân ly tán, mẫu thân, mẫu thân hiện thời lại ở nơi nào? Là bị tù, vẫn là. . . . . Hắn tư điểm chỗ, không khỏi mũi thở đau xót, trong lồng ngực đổ một đoàn xả không lạn phá bố thông thường phẫn uất. Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn không trả lời, cũng âm thầm hối hận vì sao mở miệng liền chạm vào nhân gia đau đớn, hơi xin lỗi nói: "Xin lỗi, ta không là cố ý muốn đề này. Ta thật là..." Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên dừng lại, Thốn Tâm nhất thời thu không được chân, cái mũi kém chút đánh vào vai hắn giáp thượng.

"Ngươi chính là tò mò." Dương Tiễn lạnh lùng mở miệng."Kỳ thực, ngươi cùng bọn họ có khác biệt gì?" Hắn xoay người, hờ hững nhìn Thốn Tâm, "Bọn họ là tới tham ta chi tiết , ngươi làm sao lúc đó chẳng phải đến xem, ta đây cái thần tiên cùng phàm nhân sinh nghiệp chướng, đến cùng cùng các ngươi khác nhau ở chỗ nào?"

Thốn Tâm ngữ kết, nàng không nghĩ tới Dương Tiễn vậy mà đem bản thân cùng ân thị huynh đệ nói nhập làm một, tức thời khí tay chân lạnh lẽo: "Ngươi không cần oan uổng người tốt, ta cùng Ân Giao Ân Hồng thế nào giống nhau, ta... Ta cứu ngươi nha!"

Dương Tiễn cười lạnh một tiếng: "Ngươi đã cứu ta? Vậy ta còn thật sự là muốn cám ơn ngươi. Chính là ngươi cứu được ta nhất thời, lại cứu không được ta một đời. Trên đời nhân trong mắt, ta như cũ là cái không nên tồn tại yêu nghiệt!" Hắn lấy ra trong lòng bình ngọc, trả lại cấp Thốn Tâm, cũng không quay đầu lại tiêu sái .

, Chương 03:

Thốn Tâm nhất cái bụng ngũ tạng không hợp, có vẻ trở lại Phổ Đà Sơn, vào mao lư, quăng ngã môn, tự ngồi ở án tiền ngẩn người, cũng không để ý nhân. Tu trúc khuy nàng sắc mặt, dè dặt cẩn trọng hỏi: "Tỷ tỷ đây là như thế nào?" Thốn Tâm bắt tay nội thưởng thức cỏ linh chi quán có trong hồ sơ thượng, tức giận nói: "Còn không phải Dương Tiễn! Ngọc Đỉnh sư thúc cái kia đồ đệ. Hảo ý thay hắn giải vây, gọi được hắn một chút quở trách." Dứt lời nhất dài nhất đoản đem hôm nay gặp được nói cấp tu trúc nghe.

Tu trúc nghe xong, đổ thở dài một hơi nói: "Ta hôm nay nghe Phổ Hiền sư bá nói qua, kia dương sư đệ thân thế khá thảm." Nguyên lai Phổ Hiền chân nhân hôm nay đến bái Từ Hàng chân nhân, đúng phùng tu trúc ở bên hầu hạ nước trà, ngược lại đem Dương Tiễn thân thế nghe xong cái thất thất bát bát.

Kia Dương Tiễn chi mẫu dao cơ công chúa bản vì Ngọc Đế thân muội, dục giới đứng đầu, nhất thanh tâm quả dục đạo cốt tiên phong một vị tiên tử. Mỗ ngày sau phàm gặp được dương sinh thiên bảo hộ, nhất kiến chung tình, nhưng lại bỏ qua tiên vị, cùng dương sinh kết làm vợ chồng, đản dục nhị tử nhất nữ. Ngọc Đế tức giận, phái thiên binh hạ phàm tróc nã, đem dương sinh cũng đại dây xích tràng đánh chết, lại đem dao cơ tróc đi, hiện thời không biết sinh tử, Nhị Lang cùng tam muội may mắn thoát được tánh mạng, lang bạc kỳ hồ hồi lâu, phương bị Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cứu. Hiện thời tam muội đầu ở Nữ Oa nương nương chỗ tạm sung ki trửu chi dùng, này Nhị Lang liền cùng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân thượng ngọc tuyền sơn.

Thốn Tâm nghe xong cảm thấy cũng thổn thức không thôi, trách không được kia Dương Tiễn như thế phẫn nộ, nguyên lai êm đẹp gia một buổi trong lúc đó cửa nát nhà tan, lại ở nhân gian nhận hết mắt lạnh, mặc cho ai trong lòng cũng đôi mãn khổ sở. Chính thở dài gian, nàng liếc mắt một cái thấy trà trên bàn hoa nhỏ cái giỏ, nhãn tình sáng lên hỏi: "Ai vậy biên lẵng hoa? Hảo tươi mới hình thức."

Tu trúc vội vàng đem lẵng hoa lấy đi lại cấp Thốn Tâm: "Buổi sáng Phổ Hiền sư bá đi rồi, Thiên Hóa đến xem tỷ tỷ, thuận tay mang đến . Hắn cũng chính xác khéo tay, đây là Hàn Đàm biên chiết cành liễu, lại xứng thượng tươi mới đỗ quyên hoa, một đường đi, một đường liền biên xuất ra ." Thốn Tâm cười: "Lần trước cổ tay hắn trật khớp, nếu không là ta, hắn bây giờ còn lấy không được chùy, không động đậy đũa đâu, đương nhiên muốn hảo hảo cảm tạ ta." Nàng bỗng nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, lại nói: "Ngươi nói, Phổ Hiền sư bá là làm sao mà biết Dương Tiễn gia sự ? Nghe Ân Hồng khẩu khí, hắn cũng là theo Phổ Hiền sư bá chỗ kia nghe nói ."

Tu trúc "Xì" cười: "Phổ Hiền sư bá ngươi còn không biết? Yêu nhất hỏi thăm tam giới dật sự, này trong thiên địa a, liền không có gì là hắn không biết . Chúng ta thường thường bàn về đến, đều nói hắn động phủ nội dưỡng kia mấy con bạch hạc tất cũng là dùng để nghe vách tường chân ." Nàng liễm tươi cười nói: "Hơn nữa, dương gia chuyện này động tĩnh quá nhiều, nháo được thiên hạ đều biết, hôm nay Phổ Hiền sư bá mà nói khi, thương cảm bất quá thì, sư phụ còn đi theo cùng với vài giọt lệ đâu."

Thốn Tâm cũng thở dài: "Sư phụ hắn lão nhân gia chính là mềm lòng. Không giống Ân Giao Ân Hồng kia hai cái xú tiểu tử, một điểm thương xót đều không, nắm bắt nhân gia đau chân chỉ để ý giương oai. Ngươi nói hai người bọn họ cũng có tang mẫu chi đau, như thế nào không thể thể hội Dương Tiễn khổ?"

Tu trúc nhất bĩu môi: "Tỷ tỷ là không biết, ta nghe mộc trá nói, kia hoàng đế lão nhân gặp hai con trai đào tẩu, dưới gối hoang vắng, lại hơi có hối ý, tháng trước triều đình gởi thư, tưởng gọi bọn hắn trở về đâu." Thốn Tâm cười lạnh nói: "Ta nói đâu, vừa tới thời điểm biết vâng lời, hiện thời lại đẩu đi lên." "Cũng không phải là?" Tu trúc tiếp lời nói: "Đuôi đều nhanh kiều đến thiên lên rồi. Hai người không học vấn không nghề nghiệp, mỗi ngày đông du tây dạo, ta xem tháng sau sư tổ giảng kinh đại hội, bọn họ lấy cái gì hiến vật quý!"

"Ai nha!" Thốn Tâm kinh hô, "Nói đến hiến vật quý, ta hôm nay thủy còn chưa có thủ đâu, ngày hôm đó ảnh đều ngã về tây , chậm trễ sư phụ dược khả bất quá thì, tháng sau muốn hiến cho sư tổ đâu." Vội vàng sao khởi ngọc đấu ngọc chước, thẳng đến Hàn Đàm mà đến.

Nếu tầm thường nước, Thốn Tâm tự ở trong phòng tại chỗ bất động có thể hô đến gọi đi. Chính là này luyện chế đan dược, dùng thủy phi cam lan không thể. Như ở thế gian, nhân này thủy trần tạp không khiết, chi bằng mang nước sổ đấu, trí đại bồn nội, lấy chước dương chi, đãi thủy run lẩy bẩy, hình như có di động châu ngàn trái tướng trục, lại vừa thủ dùng. May mà này Phổ Đà Sơn đất thiêng nảy sinh hiền tài, tập trăm dạng nguồn nước cho một thân, càng ở sườn núi chỗ có Hàn Đàm nhất hoằng, này thủy không cần phao dương tức lạnh thấu xương mà lỗ mãng, cho nên Thốn Tâm mỗi ngày đều phải tôn sư dặn bảo tự mình mang nước nhất đấu, lấy ngọc đấu thịnh chi, cung luyện dược chi dùng.

Nàng giống thường ngày theo uốn lượn đường nhỏ đến tới đàm một bên, loan hạ thắt lưng, vừa đem ngọc chước tham vào nước trung, không đề phòng sau lưng bị người mạnh đẩy, nhưng lại ngã vào đàm nội. Thốn Tâm sặc khụ giãy dụa hiện lên thân, chỉ thấy Ân Giao Ân Hồng ở bên bờ chống nạnh cười to. Kia Ân Hồng cười đánh ngã, chỉ vào Thốn Tâm nói: "Ngươi, ngươi xem nàng, vẫn là long nữ đâu, còn không phải giống nhau từ đầu ẩm đến chân?" Kia Ân Giao cười lạnh nói: "Ta còn làm ngươi có bao lớn bản lĩnh, dám đến trở ta làm việc, ngã tiến này Hàn Đàm thế nào cũng không thấy ngươi hóa rồng a?"

Thốn Tâm nhất thời giận dữ, nguyên lai này hai người là vì sáng nay chuyện không phẫn, đặc tới trả thù bản thân. Kia Hàn Đàm nước lạnh thấu xương, Thốn Tâm tuy là long tộc, không tới có tánh mạng lo âu, nhưng cũng bị đông lạnh môi xanh tím. Nàng bản khả hóa rồng phi thăng, tiếc rằng Hàn Đàm nhỏ hẹp, như hóa long thân xuất ra, tất nhiên đem chung quanh lá cây khô thảo cũng nê sa cuốn vào đàm trung, khi đó Hàn Đàm có thể hay không bảo trụ đều là cái vấn đề. Hiện thời chỉ phải nại trụ tính tình, chậm rãi hướng bên bờ bơi đi.

Ai ngờ nhanh đến bên bờ, chỉ thấy một khối đá cuội kham kham bay tới, nếu không là nàng lẫn mất mau, cơ hồ nện ở thái dương. Bên tai chỉ nghe Ân Hồng mắng: "Đánh chết ngươi cái lân da quái vật!" Thốn Tâm khí cơ hồ tóe ra lệ đến, bất đắc dĩ chỉ phải cắn răng cân nhắc như thế nào thoát thân. Bỗng nhiên nghe được tiếng bước chân, xa xa có người cao giọng nói: "Sư phụ ngài chậm một chút, đường này gồ ghề, không được tốt đi đâu."

Ân Giao Ân Hồng kinh hãi, vội vàng vẩy trong tay thạch tử, chạy trối chết. Thốn Tâm nhìn quanh khi, cũng không gặp giữ người đến, chỉ có hôm qua kia hạt y thiếu niên cầm trong tay đòn gánh đứng ở rừng trúc trung. Gặp nhị ân đào tẩu, kia thiếu niên đi vào tiến đến, vươn đòn gánh, ý bảo Thốn Tâm giữ chặt.

Thốn Tâm run run bắt tay vào làm giữ chặt đòn gánh một đầu, tùy theo Dương Tiễn đem bản thân tha túm lên bờ. Nàng đông lạnh nói cũng nói không được, chỉ ôm hai vai, tọa trên mặt cát đẩu thành một đoàn. Dương Tiễn thấy nàng đáng thương, vội cởi áo khoác phi ở Thốn Tâm đầu vai, bản thân chỉ mặc nhất kiện màu trắng trung y, gió đêm thổi tới không khỏi đánh cái rùng mình.

Thốn Tâm nghỉ tạm một lát, kham kham hoãn quá thần lai, tự làm cái pháp thuật làm phạm quần áo, lại mang tương áo khoác trả lại cho Dương Tiễn, nói thanh "Đa tạ" . Kia Dương Tiễn cũng không nói chuyện, cầm lấy đòn gánh xoay người bước đi. Thốn Tâm bị hắn tức giận đến cười nói: "Ngươi người này, ta sáng nay muốn chưa thấy qua ngươi, đổ nghĩ đến ngươi là cái người câm đâu." Nghĩ nghĩ lại hỏi: "Làm sao ngươi không ở ngọc tuyền sơn, đến Phổ Đà Sơn đến làm chi?"

Dương Tiễn dừng lại chân, có chút không tình nguyện nói: "Có người bảo ta đến nơi này gặp sư phụ." "Nơi này?" Thốn Tâm cảm thấy kinh ngạc, "Ngọc Đỉnh sư thúc ngày thường chân không rời nhà, làm sao có thể kêu bản thân đồ đệ đến nhà khác trên núi gặp mặt?"

Dương Tiễn không nói, Thốn Tâm lại nháy mắt minh bạch, định là kia Ân Giao Ân Hồng không chịu bỏ qua, cố ý lừa Dương Tiễn tới đây. Hiện thời trước đem bản thân thôi lạc Hàn Đàm, bẩn đầm nước, nhất định còn muốn đi Quảng Thành Tử trước mặt vu oan, nói Dương Tiễn hỏng rồi Từ Hàng chân nhân luyện dược đại sự, vì thế vội vàng thôi Dương Tiễn nói: "Ngươi đi mau, nếu có chút nhân hỏi, đã nói ngươi ban ngày luôn luôn đều đang nấu nước, cho tới bây giờ không ra quá ngọc tuyền sơn."

Lời còn chưa dứt, xa xa một đám ngoan đồng hướng hai người chạy tới, đến phía trước bao quanh vây quanh, nhất tề chỉ vào Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm kêu lên: "Liền là các ngươi hai cái, ở Hàn Đàm biên đùa giỡn, hiện thời dơ thủy, mau theo chúng ta đi gặp chưởng giáo sư bá!" Thốn Tâm vội vàng biện bạch, tiếc rằng bọn họ nhiều người nhiều miệng, nhưng lại bị mọi người đẩy đẩy đẩy đẩy, một mạch đến tới cửu tiên sơn động đào nguyên, Quảng Thành Tử phòng nghị sự nội. Kia Dương Tiễn cũng kì, chỉ lẳng lặng mặc người bài bố, trên mặt lạnh lùng không thấy một tia biểu cảm, cũng nhìn không ra tâm sự.

Kia Ân Giao sáng sớm thị lập Quảng Thành Tử bên cạnh người, vẻ mặt khiêm tốn lễ độ, hoàn toàn không thấy mới vừa rồi kiêu căng, khom người lại bẩm: "Sư phụ, mới vừa có sư đệ báo lại, nói này Ngao Thốn Tâm đồng Dương Tiễn ở Hàn Đàm bên cạnh vui đùa ầm ĩ, nhưng lại trí Ngao Thốn Tâm vô ý rơi xuống nước. Vốn đều là đồng môn tay chân, bực này việc nhỏ ta liền không báo cùng sư phụ, lén khiển trách hắn hai người lấy giới lần sau là được. Nhưng tháng sau sư tổ muốn ở Ngọc Hư Cung quảng tụ giáo chúng, bắt đầu bài giảng kinh đại hội, Từ Hàng sư thúc đã sớm báo biết, muốn luyện tăng tiến bổ ích đan dược, thỉnh sư tổ phân ban thưởng các đệ tử . Hiện tại hắn hai người bẩn nguồn nước, thuốc này tất nhiên là không thể đúng hạn luyện thành ." Kia Ân Giao phảng phất đầy bụng buồn rầu nói: "Đan dược là tiếp theo, chỉ là chúng ta đệ tử câu đều ngóng trông thân gặp sư tổ vinh cùng chúc phúc, này nếu chậm trễ , biết đến người ta nói là bọn hắn hai người bất hảo, không biết , còn tưởng rằng sư tổ nói không giữ lời, không chịu cho các đệ tử hãnh diện đâu."

Quảng Thành Tử nhăn mày rậm nghe xong, cân nhắc một lát, hướng về Thốn Tâm nói: "Các ngươi nói như thế nào?" Thốn Tâm sớm nhịn không được, căm giận nói: "Sư bá không thích nghe hắn nói bậy, rõ ràng là hắn cùng Ân Hồng thôi ta rơi xuống nước, lại lừa Dương Tiễn đến gánh trách nhiệm, " nàng xem hướng Ân Giao, nổi giận nói: "Làm sao ngươi không nói sáng nay ngươi sai sử mọi người vây công Dương Tiễn? Nếu không là ta ngăn đón, Dương Tiễn hiện tại đã bị các ngươi đánh chết !"

Ân Giao không kịp trả lời, chỉ thấy Ân Hồng nhảy ra kêu lên: "Sáng nay ai đi, ta thế nào không biết?" Hắn chuyển hướng mọi người hỏi: "Các ngươi ai đi, nói ra nghe một chút!" Thấy không có người bước ra khỏi hàng, hắn vừa lòng quay đầu: "Ngươi đừng vội thế từ nói sạo, rõ ràng là hai người các ngươi tranh cãi thôi đẩy chuốc họa, hiện tại vừa muốn tha chúng ta xuống nước." Gặp Thốn Tâm còn muốn tranh cãi, Ân Giao vội ở một bên nói: "Sư tỷ, ta biết việc này thể đại. Nhưng này cũng không phải ngươi cố ý , muốn trách, đều chỉ đổ thừa kia Dương Tiễn. Ngươi hiện thời chỉ tác hảo hảo nhận thức cái sai, xem ở ngươi là Tây Hải công chúa phân thượng, sư phụ cũng sẽ không thể trách phạt của ngươi."

Thốn Tâm càng chán nản, đang muốn lại nói, chỉ thấy Dương Tiễn tiến lên một bước, hướng Quảng Thành Tử thi lễ nói: "Sư bá, đệ tử mới vào sơn môn, không hiểu quy củ, nguyên là đệ tử sai lầm rồi." Hắn hơi hơi quay đầu, phiêu Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái, lại nói: "Tựa như đại sư huynh nói , không liên quan Tam công chúa chuyện, thỉnh sư bá chớ nên trách tội cho nàng."

Ân Giao không ngờ Dương Tiễn như thế thượng đạo, vội cũng cười nói: "Sư phụ, ngươi xem bọn hắn cũng biết sai rồi, ngài sẽ không cần trách phạt thôi?" Kia Quảng Thành Tử nghe xong, tay vuốt chòm râu nói: "Này không là việc nhỏ, hai người các ngươi mặc dù đã biết sai, cũng không có thể như vậy từ bỏ. Dương Tiễn là đầu sỏ, liền phạt diện bích mười ngày, trở về gặp qua sư phụ ngươi, sau đó đến càn nguyên sơn lĩnh phạt. Về phần Tam công chúa sao..." Hắn trầm ngâm một lát nói: "Đối đãi cùng Từ Hàng sư đệ thương nghị, xem thấy thế nào bổ cứu lại nói." Dứt lời đứng dậy hướng nội thất bước vào, đi rồi hai bước lại trở lại, xem Thốn Tâm nói: "Lần sau, thiết không thể như thế bướng bỉnh ."

Thốn Tâm cấp khóc không ra nước mắt, tiếc rằng quanh mình tất cả đều là nhị ân nhân, Dương Tiễn lại đã cúi đầu nhận sai, bản thân cũng không theo biện bạch, chỉ phải căm giận theo mọi người ra động đào nguyên. Đến tới ngoài động mọi người lập tức giải tán, chỉ còn Thốn Tâm rưng rưng mang khí, trợn mắt nhìn Dương Tiễn: "Làm sao ngươi như vậy vô dụng? Rõ ràng là bọn hắn thiết kế hãm hại, ngươi chẳng lẽ liền như vậy làm thỏa mãn bọn họ ý?"

Dương Tiễn không đáp, liền đem lưng rất thẳng tắp, yên lặng đi đường. Thốn Tâm vượt qua đi kéo lấy của hắn tay áo nói: "Đi, cùng ta trở về tìm sư bá, ta nhất định phải đem việc này nói rõ ràng!" Dương Tiễn bỏ ra tay nàng, lạnh lùng nói: "Nói như thế nào rõ ràng? Nếu có thể nói rõ, mới vừa rồi ngươi đã nói thanh ." "Vậy ngươi nói làm sao bây giờ, chẳng lẽ liền như vậy quên đi?" Thốn Tâm khí nhỏ xuống lệ đến.

Dương Tiễn xem nàng, chỉ thấy kia long nữ gương mặt trướng đỏ bừng, châu lệ đại khỏa đại khỏa tự trong mắt nhỏ xuống, không khỏi tưởng đứng lên ở Nữ Oa cung tam muội, nhất thời mềm lòng, phóng nhu thanh tuyến nói: "Cũng không có gì đáng ngại , sư bá nói muốn đồng sư phụ ngươi thương nghị lại làm xử trí, rõ ràng chính là buông tha ngươi , không cần lo lắng."

"Vậy còn ngươi?" Thốn Tâm mang theo khóc nức nở nói: "Ngươi tự dưng bị bọn họ vây ẩu, hiện tại lại bị bọn họ hãm hại, muốn diện bích mười ngày mới có thể xuất ra, cái này khí thế nào nhịn được ?" Dương Tiễn lắc đầu: "Diện bích mười ngày đã là khinh . Bọn họ rõ ràng đã xuyến hảo lời khai, nếu ta đi tranh cãi, chẳng những nói không rõ sự thật, khả năng còn muốn chọc phiên sư bá, hắn hai người lại theo giữ thêm mắm thêm muối, nói không chừng ngươi ta đều phải bị trọng phạt." Hắn rũ mắt lại nói: "Chẳng qua là mười ngày mà thôi, rất nhanh ." Lời này âm theo Dương Tiễn miệng nói ra, mang theo ôn nhu gạo nếp khang, nhưng lại như là an ủi Thốn Tâm thông thường.

, Chương 04:

Dương Tiễn độc tự trở lại ngọc tuyền sơn, đứng ở Kim Hà Động khẩu, nhìn đen nhánh cái động khẩu chần chờ một trận. Thiên đã sát hắc, kia không có đèn đuốc cái động khẩu giống như giương một trương miệng rộng, chờ Dương Tiễn đi điền no nó bụng. Đây là hắn bái vào môn tường ngày thứ hai, chỉ có hai ngày mà thôi, hắn liền cấp Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân chọc lớn như vậy phiền toái, cứ việc là bị người hãm hại, hắn lại không biết phải như thế nào đối mặt gần kết bạn mấy ngày sư phụ. Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân hội nói cái gì? Hội giận tím mặt sao? Dương Tiễn tưởng tượng thấy Ngọc Đỉnh kia trương tựa hồ chưa từng có gì biểu cảm gương mặt, lắc lắc đầu. Có lẽ, hắn chỉ biết huy huy gạt phất trần nói: "Ngươi đi đi, không cần rồi trở về ."

Dương Tiễn cũng không biết bản thân đứng bao lâu, thẳng đến một tiếng kêu sợ hãi đánh vỡ của hắn tim đập mạnh và loạn nhịp, đó là Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân thanh âm. Hắn vội chạy vào động, nhìn đến cái kia vĩnh viễn giống như vừa mới tỉnh ngủ đạo nhân ngồi trên mặt đất, ôm bản thân tay trái ngón cái lã chã chực khóc, trên đất là hơn mười căn tán loạn thẻ tre. Nhìn đến Dương Tiễn chạy vào, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân a nhếch miệng, nói ra lời nói vậy mà mang theo khóc nức nở: "Thủ, cắt qua ." Dương Tiễn nhìn nhìn Ngọc Đỉnh bên chân dao cạo, nhất thời hiểu rõ, này đạo nhân ở trong động thư, hết sức chăm chú mà đã quên đốt đèn, thế cho nên hắn dùng đao đi quát chữ sai thời điểm, vậy mà bởi vì sắc trời quá mờ mà cắt qua bản thân ngón tay.

Mới vừa rồi còn tại vì bị phạt ảo não Dương Tiễn lập tức cảm thấy bản thân phía trước sai thái quá, trước mặt người này thật là Côn Lôn mười hai kim tiên chi nhất sao? Nhưng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân còn tại đáng thương hề hề nhìn hắn, Dương Tiễn thở dài một hơi, theo án thư ngăn kéo trung tìm đến băng gạc, tỉ mỉ giúp hắn đem ngón cái bao lên.

"Ách... Sư phụ..." Dương Tiễn ngồi xuống đất ngồi xuống, dè dặt cẩn trọng nhìn nhìn Ngọc Đỉnh thần sắc, mở miệng đem Quảng Thành Tử quyết định nói ra. Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nhìn chằm chằm bản thân bị thương ngón tay, nửa ngày không nói tiếng nào.

"Mười ngày?" Ngay tại Dương Tiễn cho rằng hắn ở tích góp từng tí một tức giận thời điểm, Ngọc Đỉnh đứng lên hỏi. Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, xem này đạo sĩ đi vào nội thất, sau một lúc lâu lục ra một viên thuốc viên đưa cho bản thân nói: "Ăn nó."

Dương Tiễn ngưỡng vọng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, không biết vì sao, hắn luôn có một loại kỳ dị cảm giác, này đạo nhân sinh hoạt tại hắn thế giới của bản thân, chỉ có bất đắc dĩ thời điểm, mới có thể trở lại trong hiện thực cùng người ngắn ngủi trao đổi, sau đó liền lại vội vàng độn đi trở về. Nhưng là Dương Tiễn không có gì cả hỏi, hắn yên lặng tiếp nhận kia thuốc viên, nhìn nhìn, lập tức nuốt đi xuống.

Ngọc Đỉnh khóe miệng hướng về phía trước loan nhất loan, xem như tỏ vẻ vừa lòng."Đủ, ngươi đi đi." Hắn dứt lời, nhặt lên trên đất thẻ tre, đi đến án thư tiền tiếp tục múa bút thành văn, tựa hồ sự tình vừa rồi hoàn toàn không có đã xảy ra giống nhau. Dương Tiễn có chút dở khóc dở cười, đi đến cái động khẩu lại đi vòng vèo trở về, điểm thượng sở hữu ngọn đèn sau đó rời đi.

Càn nguyên sơn so Dương Tiễn tưởng tượng muốn xa, cũng so ngọc tuyền sơn lớn rất nhiều. Lúc hắn thở hổn hển trèo lên kim quang động chỗ đỉnh núi, nhất loan trăng non đã bắt tại ngọn cây phía trên. Thái Ất Chân Nhân tựa hồ còn chưa ngủ hạ, kim quang trong động đèn đuốc sáng trưng, một cái 12, 13 tuổi tiểu nha đầu đi ra, quan sát một chút cửa Dương Tiễn nói: "Sư phụ nói ngươi đến, bảo ta tới đón một chút." Nàng giơ lên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đánh giá Dương Tiễn, "Nghe nói ngươi hôm nay cùng Ân Giao Ân Hồng đánh một trận?"

Dương Tiễn xem này đậu khấu thiếu nữ, tinh xảo khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn bên trên đồng trĩ chưa thoát, tân bác trứng gà giống nhau mượt mà khuôn mặt, một đôi như nước trong veo mắt to, mi tâm có một viên vô cùng tốt xem chu sa chí, một thân đạm phấn sa sam bao phủ ở ấm hòa hợp trong ánh đèn, giống một pho tượng tự mang phát sáng bạch Từ Oa Oa, liền ngay cả tam muội ở nàng này tuổi, cũng không từng có quá như vậy xinh đẹp.

"Kia hai cái tử đứa nhỏ thích nhất vô cớ sinh sự , nếu ngày nào đó khi dễ đến trên đầu ta, ta nhất định gọi bọn hắn đẹp mắt!" Này Từ Oa Oa xinh đẹp thanh âm tàng không được của nàng miệt thị, "Tàng kinh trong động nhiều đến là hảo thư, võ công bí tịch cũng có, đạo pháp tâm kinh cũng có. Ngươi muốn học cái gì, cứ việc lấy đến xem."

"Tàng kinh động?" Dương Tiễn kinh ngạc nói, Quảng Thành Tử sư bá chỉ gọi hắn đến càn nguyên sơn diện bích, lại chỉ tự chưa đề đi nơi nào, thế nào diện bích. Như nói là đến tàng kinh động, kia cây này bản không tính là là một loại trừng phạt. Hắn có một loại như trút được gánh nặng thoải mái, lại như trụy năm dặm mù sương trung, mờ mịt không biết cho nên.

Nữ hài nhi gặp Dương Tiễn luôn luôn không nói, dùng khuỷu tay đỉnh đỉnh hắn, "Sư phụ nói ngươi kêu Dương Tiễn?" Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, ôm quyền nói: "Gặp qua..." Hắn muốn nói "Sư tỷ", nhưng cô gái này hài vóc người còn không đến hắn ngực, thật sự là kêu không ra khẩu. Kia nữ hài nhi tựa hồ cảm thấy của hắn xấu hổ, vô vị cười nói: "Ngươi xem ta tiểu là đi? Ta so Phổ Đà Sơn Ngao Thốn Tâm còn lão đâu!" Nàng sôi nổi dẫn Dương Tiễn đi vào trong động, hướng thượng nhất cung nói: "Sư phụ, Dương Tiễn đến."

Nếu nói Quảng Thành Tử lão luyện thành thục, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân dáng vẻ hào sảng không kềm chế được, kia Thái Ất Chân Nhân liền thực có thể nói được với là đạo cốt tiên phong bảo tướng trang nghiêm . Này chân nhân mặc đỏ thẫm dệt kim bát quái tiên y, đầu đội bát bảo toàn châu thanh liên quan, hài tiếp theo bộ xán bạch râu dài bay lả tả cho trước ngực. Dương Tiễn vào thời điểm, Thái Ất Chân Nhân chính dẫm nát tiểu mấy tử thượng, trục cách chà lau của hắn tử đàn tàng bảo các, một thanh hương phi mạ vàng thiên đuôi ngựa phất trần tà cắm ở cổ áo sau lưng, không cẩn thận nhìn còn tưởng rằng là thật nhân tóc bạc tan tác.

Nghe thấy tiếng bước chân, đầy mặt hồng quang Thái Ất Chân Nhân xoay người lại, cười tủm tỉm nhìn nhìn Dương Tiễn nói: "Hảo, ân, tốt lắm." Hắn nâng tay ngừng Dương Tiễn thi lễ, tiến lên kéo tay hắn nói: "Đã đến đây, cũng chỉ quản trọ xuống, thiếu cái gì nói cho sư bá, kia trong động có rất nhiều thư, ngươi xem đủ lại đi. Ai ~" chân nhân phảng phất nhớ tới cái gì, hỏi: "Đến phía trước sư phụ ngươi cho ngươi ăn ích cốc đan thôi?"

Nguyên lai kia thuốc viên là ích cốc đan, nói cách khác, Quảng Thành Tử, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cùng Thái Ất Chân Nhân đã sớm biết bản thân sẽ đến càn nguyên sơn, cũng đã sớm an bày xong tàng kinh động cấp bản thân đọc sách. Dương Tiễn đêm nay giống như đặt mình trong cho một cái hoang đường trong mộng, hắn "Phạm vào sai", chẳng lẽ không hẳn là nhận trừng phạt sao? Vì sao Quảng Thành Tử nhẹ nhàng buông tha, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân không chút để ý, Thái Ất Chân Nhân lại lúc hắn là nhà mình đệ tử thông thường khẩn thiết hoan nghênh hắn? Từ gia biến tới nay, Dương Tiễn cảm thấy quanh mình hết thảy đều ở bị một cái nhìn không thấy thủ thôi động , chỉ có thể thân bất do kỷ theo vận mệnh nước lũ, thoát cương con ngựa hoang giống nhau dọc theo một cái sớm bày sẵn lộ đi tới. Hắn ngồi ở tàng kinh trong động suy tư thật lâu sau, hoàn toàn không bắt được trọng điểm.

Có thư, mười ngày thời gian bay nhanh quá khứ, Dương Tiễn xuống núi thời điểm còn mượn đi rồi mấy sách, Thái Ất Chân Nhân cười gặp nha không thấy mắt, liên tục nói vài cái "Hảo" tự, lại cấp Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân mang theo một phong tự viết. Trở lại Kim Hà Động, Ngọc Đỉnh thấy Dương Tiễn, trên mặt cũng không thấy sắc mặt vui mừng, chỉ "Ân" một tiếng, tiếp nhận Thái Ất Chân Nhân tín, bay nhanh xem xong, niễn cái ngọn lửa, thiêu.

Dương Tiễn gặp sư phụ không nói chuyện, tự sau này viện, cầm đòn gánh còn đi nấu nước. Này mười ngày lí hắn suy nghĩ rất nhiều, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân tuy rằng ít lời hãn ngữ, nhưng đãi bản thân coi như dày rộng, thả đầy bụng kinh luân ngực có châu ngọc, bất luận hắn thu bản thân làm đồ đệ gây nên tại sao, bản thân đi theo hắn học một thân bản lĩnh luôn tốt. Dương Tiễn gia biến phía trước vốn chính là cái tâm tư linh hoạt, tối có thể tùy cơ ứng biến đứa nhỏ, bởi vậy một viên lo sợ bất an tâm đổ chậm rãi hòa hoãn xuống dưới.

Hợp với mấy ngày, Dương Tiễn nấu nước càng mau lẹ, bắt đầu cảm thấy gập ghềnh khó đi sơn đạo cũng chậm chậm thông thuận đứng lên, nguyên bản muốn tới trời tối tài năng quán mãn thủy hang, thường thường sau giữa trưa cũng đã toàn bộ tràn đầy, bởi vậy đổ có công phu đọc đọc theo càn nguyên sơn mang về mấy sách thẻ tre. Ngẫu nhiên gặp được tối nghĩa khó hiểu chỗ, hắn cố lấy dũng khí thỉnh giáo Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, kia chân nhân tuy rằng ngôn ngữ đơn giản, lại tổng có thể nhất tên bên trong, nhường Dương Tiễn hiểu ra. Có khi hắn chiếu trong sách sở thuật diễn luyện đứng lên, Ngọc Đỉnh đi ngang qua cũng sẽ gia dĩ chỉ điểm, thầy trò hai người tuy rằng như cũ trao đổi không nhiều lắm, lại đều từ từ quen đi lẫn nhau tồn tại.

Ngày ấy Dương Tiễn chọn xong rồi thủy, theo thường lệ ngồi ở tùng hạ thạch thượng đọc sách, bất giác vân che ngày ảnh, dần dần tối lại. Lúc này ngày chưa lạc sơn, nhưng trong rừng vốn không quá lượng, này đám mây chợt nhất vọt tới ngăn trở ánh nắng, trong sách tự liền hoán mạn không rõ đứng lên. Dương Tiễn ngẩng đầu thở phào nhẹ nhõm, liếc mắt một cái trông thấy trong rừng có cái nho nhỏ thân ảnh, nhất bật nhảy dựng hướng bản thân đã đi tới. Hắn tập trung nhìn vào, đúng là kim quang động Thái Ất Chân Nhân vị kia Từ Oa Oa nữ đệ tử.

"Dương Tiễn!" Kia Từ Oa Oa cười nói, "Tìm khắp ngươi không thấy, nguyên lai trốn ở chỗ này!" Dương Tiễn vừa thấy nàng liền nhớ tới bản thân tam muội, tuy rằng tam muội hiện tại đã không là thơ ấu bộ dáng, hắn lại như cũ nhớ được nhi khi tam muội nắm bản thân góc áo, nhắm mắt theo đuôi cùng sau lưng tự mình. Khi đó bản thân ngoạn tâm trọng, cảm thấy mang theo nàng có chút trói buộc, luôn cố ý bỏ ra tam muội, hoặc là thậm chí trốn giấu đi, tam muội liền cũng là như thế này, nơi nơi tìm kiếm bản thân, một khi tìm được, liền mừng rỡ như điên chạy lên đến ôm lấy bản thân cánh tay — khả như vậy thời gian đã lại sẽ không về đến đây.

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi theo giúp ta xuống núi đi được không được?" Từ Oa Oa nâng song má, ngồi trên mặt đất nhìn ngẩn người Dương Tiễn, một mặt nịnh nọt cười."Xuống núi?" Dương Tiễn sửng sốt, "Xuống núi muốn hay không cùng sư phụ nói một tiếng a?" Từ Oa Oa lông mày xinh đẹp ninh thành một cỗ thằng, quyết miệng nói: "Chính là không muốn nói cho sư phụ, ta mới tới tìm ngươi a!" Nàng trong lồng ngực phảng phất cất giấu thật lớn buồn rầu, "Sư phụ không cho ta xuống núi, nói ta bộ dạng quá nhỏ, lại không biết thế sự, kêu sơn hạ nhân thấy, lừa ta đi sẽ không tốt lắm. Nhưng là ngươi là sơn xuống dưới , có ngươi theo ta cùng nhau, ta liền sẽ không bị người ta lừa a!" Từ Oa Oa giương mắt xem Dương Tiễn, chờ mong ánh mắt ở vụt sáng vụt sáng mắt to nội không chỗ trốn, nhìn xem Dương Tiễn một trận mềm lòng.

"Ngươi tưởng đi nơi nào?" Dương Tiễn nửa là bất đắc dĩ, nửa là thỏa hiệp mở miệng. Từ Oa Oa thấy hắn khẩu phong buông lỏng, mừng đến mặt mày hớn hở nói: "Phải đi sơn hạ trấn nhỏ. Ta nghe nói hàng tháng hôm nay đều có chợ, cũng không lắm đại, chúng ta đi dạo trở về." Dương Tiễn giương mắt nhìn trời sắc nói: "Kia trước khi trời tối phải hồi sơn."

"Nghe nói buổi chiều còn có chợ đêm." Từ Oa Oa bẹt bẹt miệng."Không được." Dương Tiễn bản khởi mặt: "Như là như thế này, chính ngươi tiến đến, ta là không đi ." "Hảo hảo hảo, đều nghe ngươi." Từ Oa Oa quay lại nhan sắc, lôi kéo Dương Tiễn đứng dậy, vội vàng một đường xuống núi đi.

Sơn hạ trấn nhỏ quả như theo như lời, cũng không lớn lắm, chợ cũng chỉ bán chút cái ăn tạp hoá, ước chừng là mùa màng không tốt lắm, ngay cả tơ lụa đồ sứ một mực đều không, dạo nhân cũng không nhiều, chỉ có bán hàng rong nhóm lười biếng ở một bên nhàn tọa, ngay cả vài tiếng thét to đều khiếm phụng. Dương Tiễn ở nhân gian nhiều năm sớm tập mãi thành thói quen, quán khẩu đông thị so nơi này phồn hoa rất nhiều, nếu là thơ ấu thời điểm, bực này tiểu tập căn bản không đủ dương gia Nhị Lang ngoạn cái trước canh giờ . Nhưng này nữ oa nhi tựa hồ là lần đầu tiên đến, hưng phấn không kềm chế được, đông xem tây xem, ánh mắt đều nhanh không đủ sử , mỗi một kiện này nọ đều phải cầm lấy hỏi một chút Dương Tiễn là làm gì sử dụng, Dương Tiễn cũng là nhẫn nại, giống như trước mang theo tam muội như vậy, nhất nhất giảng cho nàng nghe.

Nhất thời đã tới giờ cơm, nữ oa nhi chơi nửa ngày đã là bụng đói kêu vang, đứng ở nhất lung bánh bao trước mặt không chịu đi rồi. Nàng dắt Dương Tiễn ống tay áo nói: "Dương nhị ca, ta muốn ăn cái kia!" Dương Tiễn dừng lại, ở Côn Lôn trên núi từ lâu không cần tiền bạc, lần này xuống dưới cấp, trên người cũng không mang xu, hiện thời khả như thế nào cho phải? Hắn nhìn nhìn nữ oa, dè dặt cẩn trọng nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Ngươi mang tiền sao?"

"Tiền?" Kia nữ oa nhi một mặt mờ mịt, "Cái gì là tiền?" Ánh mắt nàng dừng ở nóng hôi hổi bánh bao mặt trên, giây lát không từng rời đi, "Ta muốn ăn bánh bao, ngươi nói tiền làm chi?" Dương Tiễn bị nàng tức giận đến thẳng nhạc, "Không có tiền, ngươi lấy cái gì mua bánh bao?"

"Ta mặc kệ, ta đói bụng, ta liền muốn ăn!" Nữ oa biển miệng, rất có Dương Tiễn không đáp ứng liền đạp đất lăn lộn tư thế. Dương Tiễn chính không có biện pháp, vừa nhấc mắt thấy gặp bàng biên phường nội, có hộ nhân gia chính đưa nhất nữ tử xuất môn, nàng kia kiên lưng một ngụm chương mộc cái hòm thuốc, mặc nhất kiện đạm vàng nhạt sắc hẹp tay áo áo cánh, một đầu ô phát tùng tùng oản ở sau đầu, đúng là long nữ Thốn Tâm.

Dương Tiễn nhất thời coi như người chết đuối trông thấy di động mộc thông thường, vài bước tiểu chạy tới nói: "Ngao... Tam công chúa!" Thốn Tâm ngày gần đây lưng sư phụ vụng trộm xuống núi làm nghề y, phàm ở nhân gian hành tẩu đều là mai danh ẩn tích, không đề phòng nơi đây lại có nhân gọi nàng phong hào, không khỏi cả kinh trên người run lên, chuyển qua đến xem khi, đúng là Dương Tiễn! Nàng sợ tới mức liên tục xua tay, ý bảo Dương Tiễn nhỏ giọng, lại kéo hắn đến một bên lặng lẽ nói: "Ngươi nhỏ tiếng chút không ai làm ngươi là người câm." Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn chung quanh không người chú ý, lại hỏi: "Ngươi tới này làm chi?"

Dương Tiễn một mặt cười khổ: "Còn không phải cùng..." Hắn bỗng nhiên nhớ tới, bản thân chỉ lo xem kia nữ oa như tam muội thông thường, nhưng lại đã quên hỏi nàng tính danh, nhất thời ngữ kết, đành phải chỉ vào bánh bao phô nói: "Nàng muốn ăn bánh bao, ta không mang tiền, ngươi có sao?"

Thốn Tâm theo ngón tay hắn nhìn lại, chỉ thấy kia nữ oa nhi nhìn chằm chằm bánh bao ngẩn người, ước chừng là chờ nóng nảy, xem nhân chưa chuẩn bị, nhưng lại cầm lấy một cái, xoay người bỏ chạy. Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm kinh hãi, còn chưa kịp vượt qua đi, chỉ thấy kia bánh bao phô lão bản quát to một tiếng "Có tặc", sao khởi chài cán bột chạy đi liền truy.

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm vội cũng theo đi lên, chỉ thấy kia nữ oa cũng không cố bánh bao phỏng tay, hai tay ném cầu dường như trao đổi phao đến phao đi, một bên kêu "Nóng", một bên chạy như điên. Nàng hoảng không trạch lộ, luôn luôn chạy vào một cái hẹp trong ngõ nhỏ, xem tiền phương không đường có thể đi, mới vừa rồi lập trụ bước chân, một mặt phòng bị nhìn phía sau đuổi theo bánh bao phô lão bản.

Kia lão bản không biết là mệt vẫn là khí , đầy mặt đỏ lên, mang theo chài cán bột từng bước một đi lên đến, oán hận nói: "Tiểu nha đầu phiến tử không học giỏi, trộm nhân này nọ ăn. Ngươi đi lại, đem bánh bao đưa ta!" Nữ oa thấy hắn tới gần, nhưng lại cũng không úy kỵ, tay trái nắm lấy bánh bao, tay phải kháp một cái chỉ quyết, lập tức liền muốn thi pháp.

Dương Tiễn mắt thấy không tốt, vội một cái bước xa xông về phía trước tiền đi bắt lấy nữ oa nhi tay phải, đánh tan chỉ quyết nói: "Mau đừng hồ nháo, đem bánh bao còn đưa người ta." Nữ oa một phen bỏ ra hắn, nhảy chân kêu lên: "Sẽ không! Hắn dám đi lại, ta liền đánh hắn!"

Kia lão bản vốn hổn hển, thủ vừa nhấc chài cán bột đã cử ở không trung, bỗng nhiên gặp Thốn Tâm xông về phía trước đến tiếp lời nói: "Này bánh bao nhiều tiền, ta cho ngươi chính là." Dứt lời theo thắt lưng trong túi lấy ra mấy văn đồng tiền đệ đi qua. Bánh bao vốn sẽ không giá trị vài cái tiền, lão bản lại nhớ thương cửa hàng không người trông nom, nhưng lại tiếp Thốn Tâm tiền, phẫn nộ đi rồi. Thốn Tâm đuổi đi kia lão bản, quay đầu xem phía sau này một lớn một nhỏ, mặt mang giận tái đi, chỉ vào cô gái này oa nhi sẳng giọng: "Linh Châu Tử, ngươi lại hồ nháo!"

, Chương 05:

Linh Châu Tử một mặt chẳng hề để ý, giơ lên bánh bao đại cắn một ngụm, quay đầu đối Dương Tiễn nói: "Nhị ca này bánh bao ăn ngon thật, ngươi nếm thử?" Thốn Tâm càng tức giận , đi lên phía trước một phen đánh rớt của nàng bánh bao, cả giận nói: "Ngươi ở trên núi làm xằng làm bậy cũng liền thôi, hạ sơn đến cũng là như vậy tùy hứng, nếu trộm này nọ làm cho người ta bắt được đưa lên sơn đi, ta xem Quảng Thành Tử sư bá thế nào xử trí ngươi!"

"Ta mới không sợ!" Kia Linh Châu Tử nhất bật ba thước cao, xắn tay áo kêu lên: "Nếu không là ngươi ngăn đón, bên ta mới sẽ giáo huấn kia không biết sống chết lão bản !"

"Đều là Thái Ất sư bá quán cho ngươi không biết là ai, " Thốn Tâm chỉ vào Linh Châu Tử trách mắng: "Sư tổ nói qua, ở dưới chân núi không được loạn cách dùng thuật, ngươi vừa rồi vậy mà muốn dùng ngũ lôi quyết phách kia lão bản. Hắn là cái phàm nhân, ngươi chán sống , muốn đi thử xem sư tổ Bàn Cổ phiên?" Nàng tức giận đến dùng ngón tay đốt Linh Châu Tử nói: "Lần trước, ngươi lừa Ân Giao Ân Hồng nói hàng ma xử có thể tạp khai Hoàng Long sư thúc phía sau núi thanh hạch đào, kết quả hai người bọn họ liền đem kia xử lừa xuất ra, kém chút bị hủy vi hộ binh khí. Trở lên thứ, ngươi trộm đi Thiên Hóa ngọc kỳ lân, không biết dạy nó cái gì, Thiên Hóa hiện tại nhất gọi 'Kỳ lân đến', nó liền sợ tới mức thẳng run..." Thốn Tâm còn tưởng nói tiếp, kia Linh Châu Tử nhãn châu chuyển động, tam bật hai khiêu trốn được Dương Tiễn sau lưng, bắt được của hắn vạt áo, vẻ mặt ủy khuất nói: "Nhị ca nhị ca, ngươi xem nàng nha, không phải là một cái bánh bao sao, xả ra này đó thóc mục vừng thối đến."

Dương Tiễn cũng là bất đắc dĩ cười, hướng Thốn Tâm nói: "Lần này liền tính , như có lần sau, ta thay ngươi nói nàng." Thốn Tâm mày liễu đổ dựng thẳng trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái nói: "Ta liền muốn nói đến ngươi , ngươi lên núi hai ngày liền chọc một đống phiền toái, lần này còn đi theo nàng điên, phải có xong việc, Thái Ất sư bá che chở nàng, ai tới che chở ngươi?" Dương Tiễn cũng động khí, nhưng thuở nhỏ phụ thân tận tâm chỉ bảo, không thể đối nữ tử đứa bé cao giọng đại khí, cho nên như cũ thấp giọng nói: "Nơi này là thế gian, ngươi nhỏ tiếng chút nhi." Hắn nhìn nhìn phía sau Linh Châu Tử, lại nói: "Nàng còn nhỏ, ngươi nhường nàng chút, về sau nàng tự nhiên biết chuyện ." Lời còn chưa dứt, kia Linh Châu Tử tự hắn sau lưng thăm dò thân đến, đổ hướng Thốn Tâm làm cái mặt quỷ.

Thốn Tâm chán nản: "Nàng còn nhỏ? Nàng so với ta còn lớn hơn đâu!" Một đầu nói, một đầu vòng hướng Dương Tiễn phía sau đi tróc kia Linh Châu Tử, "Ngươi có gan xuất ra, chúng ta đến Quảng Thành Tử sư bá nơi đó bình phân xử, nhà ai quy củ nói chúng ta đệ tử có thể trộm này nọ, còn có thể đối phàm nhân động thủ ?" Linh Châu Tử vội trốn, Dương Tiễn vội ngăn đón, ba người chính xoay đến một chỗ, kia Linh Châu Tử liếc mắt một cái phiêu đến Thốn Tâm cái hòm thuốc, "Đằng" nhảy đến một bên lớn tiếng kêu lên: "Nga, ngươi chỉ biết là mắng ta, ngươi đổ nói nói xem, ai phái ngươi xuống núi đến?"

Thốn Tâm sửng sốt, vội quăng Dương Tiễn thủ, che cái hòm thuốc, nửa ngày phương nói: "Tự nhiên là sư phụ ta!" Linh Châu Tử xem nàng sắc mặt ửng đỏ, biết không đúng, toại cười nói: "Nhưng là nói dối, ta thường thường nghe tu trúc nói, Từ Hàng sư thúc theo không cho ngươi hai người xuống núi làm nghề y, thế nào ngươi hôm nay để sau lưng cái hòm thuốc bản thân đến đây?" Thốn Tâm càng quẫn bách, không có nói trả lời, giậm chân một cái xoay người bước đi. Kia Linh Châu Tử sau lưng nàng vỗ tay cười nói: "Ha ha, nguyên lai ngươi cũng không giữ quy củ, muốn hay không ta cũng đi Quảng Thành Tử sư bá nơi đó nói lên vừa nói?"

Dương Tiễn vỗ nhẹ nhẹ Linh Châu Tử cái gáy một chút, lắc đầu ý bảo nàng không cần lại nói, lại vượt qua tiến đến ngăn lại Thốn Tâm nói: "Hôm nay chuyện cứ như vậy coi như hết, mọi người đều không hề thị xử, các nhường một bước, khả được không được?" Thốn Tâm nhìn xem Linh Châu Tử, Linh Châu Tử cũng nhìn xem Thốn Tâm, hai người đều tự đánh trong mũi "Hừ" một tiếng, quay đầu đi qua không lại nói nữa.

Dương Tiễn cười cười, tự cùng Linh Châu Tử thủ, lại đối Thốn Tâm nói: "Sắc trời không còn sớm, chúng ta cùng hồi sơn đi." Thốn Tâm phiết nhất bĩu môi, không nói nữa.

Ngày hôm đó Thốn Tâm phụng sư mệnh đến ngọc tuyền sơn đưa thuốc, đúng phùng Dương Tiễn nấu nước mới trở về, Thốn Tâm vừa thấy hắn, cười mỉm nói: "Ngươi này ngốc tử, mười hai khẩu đại hang, như vậy nhất đam nhất đam chọn, muốn chọn một ngày đi?" Dương Tiễn lau mồ hôi nói: "Cũng không cần kia hồi lâu, nửa ngày là đủ." Thốn Tâm lắc đầu, "Ta dạy cho ngươi cái ngự thủy biện pháp, một nháy mắt có thể." Dương Tiễn đem quang gánh buông, nhấc lên thủy thùng rót vào hang trung, phương đáp: "Sư phụ bảo ta nấu nước, nhất định có của hắn dụng ý, ta như dùng xong khéo pháp, đổ mất của hắn chân ý ." Thấy hắn nghiêm cẩn, Thốn Tâm cũng không tốt nói cái gì nữa, đi vào gặp qua Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, giao hàng chuyện xấu, tự đi không đề cập tới.

Nơi này Dương Tiễn vừa muốn đi, chỉ thấy Ngọc Đỉnh tự trong động xuất ra, hướng hắn vẫy vẫy tay. Dương Tiễn vội buông đòn gánh, đi tới trước mặt khoanh tay đứng thẳng. Kia chân nhân cao thấp đánh giá hắn liếc mắt một cái, chậm rãi nói: "Từ hôm nay trở đi không cần chọn , đọc sách đi." Dương Tiễn đi theo hắn đi vào, chỉ thấy kia chân nhân tự đi án thư thư, cũng không để ý tới hắn. Dương Tiễn sửng sốt sau một lúc lâu hỏi: "Sư phụ, ta đọc kia bản?" Ngọc Đỉnh cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ ói ra hai chữ: "Tùy ngươi." Dương Tiễn ngạc nhiên, nghĩ nghĩ này chân nhân chính là bộ này tính nết, cũng không lắm quái, tự đi trong đống sách tìm một quyển, đem đi trong rừng tế đọc.

Này Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân tàng thư tuy nhiều, cũng không lạm, trong động toàn là không thể lại được bí tịch bảo quyển, kia Dương Tiễn thiên tư thông minh, lại có bán thần thân thể, hơi có không thông chỗ, chỉ cần Ngọc Đỉnh lược thêm chỉ điểm liền lập tức lĩnh ngộ, không nhiều lắm ngày, nhưng lại so kia vào núi hơn mười năm đệ tử còn muốn tinh tiến. Chân nhân trên mặt chậm rãi thấy sắc mặt vui mừng, Dương Tiễn cũng tự giác bổ ích không ít, bởi vậy cảm thấy có chút cảm kích sư phụ. Ngày hôm đó đọc sách diễn luyện đã tất, trong rừng một trận gió khởi, đổ cảm thấy mát đứng lên, Dương Tiễn cân nhắc , nhớ lại ngày trước gặp sư phụ đạo bào cũ nát không chịu nổi, nhân tưởng thay hắn đổi kiện quần áo, sẽ đem cũ giặt hồ may vá một chút. Hắn là cái nam tử, cho cắt chi đạo không biết gì cả, toại đi tới lạc già động tìm Thốn Tâm thương nghị.

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy "Phun" cười: "Ngươi kia sư phụ a, tự mình lên núi chính là kia một thân rách nát lưu đánh mất đạo bào, cũng không gặp đổi, ngươi sẽ lại làm nhất kiện, như thế nào khuyên hắn khí cũ đổi mới?" Dương Tiễn lại nói: "Đó là bởi vì sư phụ phía trước không có đồ đệ. Hiện tại ta ký theo sư phụ, này đó việc nhỏ đương nhiên là ta đến trông nom." Thốn Tâm thấy hắn nghiêm cẩn, cũng thấy cảm động, nhân tiện nói: "Cũng thế, ta liền trợ ngươi làm một hồi ngoan đồ nhi." Nàng đi vào trong phòng, xuất ra một thất bày ra đặt ở án thượng, hướng Dương Tiễn nói: "Ngươi xem, đây là ta tự Tây Hải mang đến mưa tạnh trời trong cửu ti la, cùng sư phụ ngươi làm một thân đạo bào, dạy hắn tháng sau ở sư tổ pháp hội thượng mặc, khả được không được?" Dương Tiễn còn nhỏ cũng từng tùy mẫu thân dạo quá tơ lụa phô, gặp qua các thức tốt nhất vật liệu may mặc, lại chưa bao giờ gặp qua như vậy khinh bạc mềm mại chất liệu, lúc này vui vẻ nói: "Như thế rất tốt."

Thốn Tâm nhất mỉm cười nói: "Tự nhiên là hảo, này cửu ti la là ta Tây Hải giao nhân tiến cống vật, văn sức nhất lưu tinh, hàng năm chúng ta long cung cũng chỉ như vậy ba năm thất đâu." Dương Tiễn cần lại tạ, Thốn Tâm khoát tay nói: "Tính , ngươi vẫn là cẩn thận suy nghĩ khuyên như thế nào ngươi kia bảo bối sư phụ thay mới là." Dương Tiễn biết nàng hào sảng không câu nệ tiểu tiết, nghe xong cũng là cười.

Không ra mấy ngày, Thốn Tâm liền khiển tu trúc thỉnh Dương Tiễn đến thử y, Dương Tiễn thấy nàng làm việc như thế nhanh chóng, đổ thấy vui mừng quá đỗi. Đến mao lư nội, chỉ thấy sạp thượng bày ra hai kiện màu xanh đạo bào, đều là đồng khoản, toại cười nói: "Nhất kiện liền không đảm đương nổi , thế nào còn có một việc?" Thốn Tâm buông châm tuyến nói: "Quang sư phụ ngươi có bộ đồ mới, ngươi một thân vải thô tùy thị ở bên, chẳng phải hàn sảm? Tả hữu chất liệu cũng có dư, liền cho ngươi tiện thể nhất kiện."

Dương Tiễn cười, ôm quyền nói: "Nhiều như vậy tạ công chúa ." Thốn Tâm "Xì" cười: "Ngươi đừng cảm tạ ta, ta chỉ là đánh cái xuống tay, tu trúc mới là ra đại lực, nhịn hai đêm thay các ngươi đuổi ra đến đâu." Dương Tiễn thầm nghĩ "Hổ thẹn", đang muốn nói chuyện, Thốn Tâm hướng hắn điểm điểm thủ nói: "Thất thần làm chi? Đi lại thử xem."

Dương Tiễn theo lời đi tới sạp tiền, chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm thân đứng lên khỏi ghế, đầu tiên là đem nhất kiện áo xanh so ở Dương Tiễn trên lưng thử thử rộng hẹp, cáp thủ nói: "Có thể, mặc vào ta xem." Dương Tiễn toại trừ bỏ áo khoác, thay tân bào, tùy theo Thốn Tâm giúp hắn sửa sang lại thắt lưng, lại lấy ra một cái bàn kim màu thêu đai lưng, cười nói: "Đạo bào không phải ta công phu, này đai lưng nhưng là ta thêu." Một đầu nói, một đầu thay Dương Tiễn vây quanh ở bên hông.

Trừ bỏ mẫu thân cùng tam muội, dương gia Nhị Lang chưa bao giờ đồng khác nữ tử như thế thân cận quá. Thốn Tâm phát gian mộc tê mùi hoa như có như không phiêu ở mũi thở, nhất cúi đầu có thể nhìn đến nàng khéo léo , vỏ sò giống nhau tinh xảo phấn nhuận nghễnh ngãng, hắn bỗng nhiên có chút chân tay luống cuống. Trong trí nhớ mỗi ngày sáng sớm, mẫu thân cũng là như vậy giúp phụ thân sửa sang lại quần áo. Kia dao cơ tuy có tiên thuật, lại hướng đến đều là tự mình liệu lý bọn họ phụ tử ăn, mặc ở, đi lại, cũng không mượn tay người khác cho nhân. Nho nhỏ Nhị Lang cùng tam muội mỗi khi dắt thủ, đứng ở cửa khuông biên nhìn cha mẹ, ngẫu nhiên bị mẫu thân xoay người phát hiện, trên mặt nhưng lại khó được hiện lên một tia ngượng ngùng.

Thốn Tâm sửa sang lại hảo đai lưng, lại dùng một quả vân chi văn bạch ngọc mang câu cố định, thối lui một bước tướng tướng, vừa lòng gật đầu nói: "Rất tốt." Dương Tiễn vốn là sinh cực thanh tú, gia biến sau ở ngoài bị long đong, một lần gầy hình tiêu mảnh dẻ, hiện thời ở trên núi ở chút khi, chậm rãi gò má nở nang đứng lên, mặc này ti la đạo bào, lại thúc thêu mang, văn thải huy hoàng vật liệu may mặc nổi bật lên hắn càng uyên đình nhạc trì phong thần như ngọc, Thốn Tâm nhất thời nhưng lại xem ngây người.

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng ngưng lập bất động, cúi đầu tự nhìn nhìn, cũng thấy vừa người, cười nói: "Ngươi nhìn cái gì, chẳng lẽ trên mặt ta có hoa?" Thốn Tâm mới tỉnh ngộ đi lại, hơi ngại ngùng xoay quá thân, đem sạp thượng còn lại nhất kiện đạo bào bao hảo, đưa cho Dương Tiễn nói: "Này cầm, ấn của ngươi vóc người rơi xuống tam tấc tài , như không hợp thân, ngươi lấy đến lại sửa."

Dương Tiễn nói tiếng "Vất vả", lại nói: "Lao động các ngươi nhị vị, không bằng, ta thay các ngươi hái thuốc đi?" Thốn Tâm giận dữ nói: "Mau miễn bàn hái thuốc . Lần trước bị kia hai cái tiểu tử hại ta bẩn đầm nước, trở về ta cùng Thiên Hóa tìm mấy ngày mới đưa trong nước cỏ dại nước bùn đào trừng sạch sẽ, sư tổ này pháp hội, chúng ta khẳng định là cản không nổi ."

Đang nói, ngoài phòng một trận bước chân vang, không đồng nhất khi cửa sài đại khai, cúi đầu tiến đến một cái cẩm y thanh niên, vừa vào cửa đến liền lớn tiếng cười nói: "Tốt, ta phí sức lao động giúp ngươi thanh đầm nước, ngươi làm quần áo, đổ không của ta phần!"

Dương Tiễn nhìn lên, này thanh niên thân cao cửu thước có hơn, khí lực thật là vĩ đại, lại ở đỉnh đầu vãn hai cái hai mái, một thân xanh ngọc sắc tên tay áo cẩm bào, mặt như quan ngọc, thanh như hồng chung, xem chi thậm thấy dễ thân. Thốn Tâm thấy hắn, đi lên liền chiếu vai chủy một quyền, cười nói: "Ngươi còn không biết xấu hổ nói, sinh như thế cường tráng, lại luôn luôn liền nhéo thủ uy chân, tổng yếu ta thay ngươi trị liệu, ta còn không có hỏi ngươi muốn chẩn kim, ngươi đổ theo ta muốn khởi xiêm y đến!"

Kia thanh niên hướng Thốn Tâm ngốc ngốc cười, quay đầu thấy Dương Tiễn ở bên, tiến lên ôm quyền nói: "Ngươi chính là dương sư đệ đi?" Thốn Tâm xem Dương Tiễn sững sờ, toại cười nói: "Thay ngươi giới thiệu một chút, đây là triều đình võ thành vương hoàng phi hổ đại công tử, họ Hoàng danh Thiên Hóa, thanh phong sơn tử dương động thanh hư đạo đức chân quân môn hạ đại đệ tử."

, Chương 06:

Dương Tiễn ở dưới chân núi khi liền từng nghe nói, hoàng gia một môn trung liệt, uy đi thiên hạ nghĩa trọng tứ phương, này Hoàng Thiên Hóa ba tuổi tức đầu nhập thanh hư đạo đức chân quân môn hạ, tu đạo đến nay, đã là xiển giáo Tam đại đệ tử trung phải tính đến nhân vật.

Thốn Tâm cười vị Dương Tiễn: "Thiên Hóa võ học tạo nghệ thâm hậu, một đôi ngân chùy khiến cho xuất thần nhập hóa, ngươi nếu có cái gì không rõ , lại không muốn hỏi ngươi kia hũ nút sư phụ, tự khả cùng Thiên Hóa thỉnh giáo." Kia Hoàng Thiên Hóa xúc động nói: "Ta chẳng qua là buổi sáng sơn vài năm, nói không được tạo nghệ thâm hậu lời nói, bất quá đồng môn sư huynh đệ, phải làm luận bàn một hai." Dương Tiễn vốn tưởng rằng này Hoàng Thiên Hóa xuất thân thế gia, tất có một cỗ quý công tử ngạo khí, không nghĩ tới hôm nay vừa thấy, vậy mà như thế nhiệt thành thân thiết, tức thời cũng đột ngột sinh ra hảo cảm.

Từ là ba người mỗi ngày ước ở Phổ Đà Sơn gặp mặt, Dương Tiễn cùng Hoàng Thiên Hóa tỷ thí so chiêu, Thốn Tâm ở một bên pha trà lấy đãi, ngẫu nhiên Linh Châu Tử đi dạo đi lại, cùng dương hoàng hai người vui đùa ầm ĩ một phen, sẽ cùng Thốn Tâm đấu một phen miệng, hoặc cười hoặc não, hảo không vui.

Ngày hôm đó Dương Tiễn sáng sớm đứng lên, đang định đi lạc già động mao lư phó ước, đã thấy Thiên Hóa đi tới, thắt lưng sáp song chùy kết thúc sẵn sàng, một bộ ra xa nhà trang điểm. Chính kinh ngạc gian, Thiên Hóa ôm quyền nói: "Dương sư đệ, sư phụ ta sáng nay bỗng nhiên tâm huyết dâng trào, kháp chỉ tính đến cha ta ở đồng quan gặp nạn, đặc mệnh ta xuống núi tương trợ, sau này khủng đều biết ngày không thể cùng ngươi luận bàn võ nghệ ." Dương Tiễn đang muốn nói chuyện, chỉ thấy Thiên Hóa xuất ra một phong xi im miệng thư, đệ cùng Dương Tiễn nói: "Sự tình khẩn cấp, ta không kịp đi Phổ Đà Sơn hướng Thốn Tâm nói lời từ biệt, mời ngươi đem này tín chuyển giao cùng nàng, nàng gặp tín hiển nhiên." Dứt lời một cái huýt đưa tới ngọc kỳ lân, sải bước liền đi, Dương Tiễn chỉ còn kịp hướng hắn bóng lưng chắp tay nói lời từ biệt.

Nhân Thiên Hóa nhắc nhở, Dương Tiễn không dám trì hoãn, tức khắc đi hướng lạc già động mao lư tìm Thốn Tâm. Đi tới nửa đường, chỉ thấy Linh Châu Tử sôi nổi đi tới, vừa thấy Dương Tiễn, vui mừng lộ rõ trên nét mặt, vội đi lên kêu: "Dương nhị ca, ngươi đây là chạy đi đâu?" Dương Tiễn vừa mới nói một tiếng "Phổ Đà Sơn", kia Linh Châu Tử con mắt sáng chợt lóe, nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn trong tay thư, chộp đoạt lấy nói: "Này viết cái gì, lấy đến ta xem!"

Dương Tiễn không đề phòng bị hắn cầm, muốn đoạt lại khi đến, kia Linh Châu Tử đã từ lúc nổ súng nước sơn, lấy ra giấy viết thư, niệm lên: "... Hôm qua tư khanh, đau khổ không thể ngủ say, trung dạ thôi chẩm vòng giai mà đi, duy thán sông ngân tướng vọng, tâm cùng sơn xa. Gần đây hàn thử không thường, hi tự trân an ủi. Đãi gia kỳ tạm biệt, nhất tôn dung lỗi..." Chưa kịp đọc xong, đã bị Dương Tiễn thưởng hạ, đem tín tắc hồi âm phong, lại sẳng giọng: "Ngươi hưu hồ nháo, đây là nhân gia phong tốt, ngươi hủy đi đến đọc, cực kỳ vô lễ."

Kia Linh Châu Tử tựa tiếu phi tiếu, nghiêng đầu nhìn Dương Tiễn nói: "Đây là ngươi viết ? Ngươi thích kia long nữ?" Dương Tiễn trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái nói: "Đây là Thiên Hóa giao cho hắn làm ta, làm cho ta gây cho Thốn Tâm . Nhân gia rõ ràng xi phong khẩu, thiên ngươi như vậy bướng bỉnh, cái này tốt lắm, ta thế nào giao cho Thốn Tâm?" Linh Châu Tử nghe là Thiên Hóa tín, uyển nhiên cười, đoạt quá phong thư lấy tay một chút, kia xi đã bị phong hảo, chút nhìn không ra dấu vết . Nàng đem thư trả lại Dương Tiễn nói: "Ta liền nói sao, Hoàng Thiên Hóa là hậu nhân của danh môn, kia long nữ cũng Tây Hải công chúa, hắn hai người mới là môn đương hộ đối ." Dứt lời uốn éo thân đi, chỉ dư Dương Tiễn âm thầm lắc đầu.

Dương Tiễn đến tới mao lư, Thốn Tâm đối diện kính thần trang, cho trong gương thấy Dương Tiễn, vội hô: "Ngươi tọa ngồi xuống, ta thì tốt rồi." Lại hỏi: "Hôm nay thế nào sớm như vậy? Thiên Hóa đâu?" Dương Tiễn phụ cận, đem Thiên Hóa đồng quan tìm phụ việc nhất dài nhất đoản nói, lại đem thư đệ đi qua.

Thốn Tâm vừa thấy kia thư, hé miệng cười, cũng không sách xem, chỉ đem tín đặt ở trang đài cái trước khắc hoa điền nước sơn cái hộp nhỏ bên trong, tự oản khởi xướng thân nói: "Hôm nay chỉ phải ngươi ta hai người, ta kia khoa chân múa tay cũng không đủ ngươi luyện , không bằng uống trà đi." Nàng đi tới gian ngoài, lấy một cái thanh dứu cánh hoa sen trà quán, hướng Dương Tiễn nói: "Ta ngày hôm trước được tốt hơn trà, nhất vội nhưng lại đã quên, hôm nay rảnh rỗi, ngươi tới nếm thử."

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng tự cố ngồi ở án tiền pha trà, cảm thấy kinh ngạc, toại hỏi: "Thiên Hóa tín, ngươi không xem sao?" Thốn Tâm "Xì" cười: "Hắn a, viết cái gì ta biết rõ , không cần nhìn."

Kia long nữ vốn sinh mắt ngọc mày ngài, lúc này lâm cửa sổ mà ngồi, cả người đắm chìm trong mênh mông cảnh xuân bên trong, thản nhiên cười mặt mày mắt long lanh, theo Dương Tiễn, coi như nhất thất đều nở đầy tươi đẹp xuân hoa. Hắn kinh ngạc nhìn Thốn Tâm, nội tâm ngũ vị trần tạp, nói không rõ là cái gì tư vị. Mới vừa rồi Linh Châu Tử lời nói thượng bên tai một bên, Thốn Tâm cùng Thiên Hóa đều là thế gia đệ tử, bất luận là xuất thân vẫn là bộ dạng đều cực kì xứng đôi. Hắn hai người thuở nhỏ cùng tồn tại Côn Lôn tu đạo, cũng có thể vị là thanh mai trúc mã vành tai và tóc mai chạm vào nhau, ở chỗ này thường thường chỉ cần một ánh mắt liền có thể biết được đối phương tâm ý, như vậy linh tê thường giáo Dương Tiễn tự than thở phất như. Hiện thời Thiên Hóa xuống núi, không biết khi nào trở về, viết một phong thư cùng Thốn Tâm tạm thời biểu lộ tương tư, cũng là đề trung ứng có chi ý.

Dương Tiễn âm thầm thở dài, vô luận lại thế nào nỗ lực, bản thân vẫn cứ là lúc trước cái kia hạt y tiểu tử, một cái gánh vác huyết hải thâm cừu, bị thiên đạo cho rằng là hoàn toàn không ứng bảo tồn hậu thế gian nghiệp chướng. Tư điểm chỗ, hắn miễn cố cười nói: "Ta bỗng nhiên nhớ tới sư phụ hôm qua giao đãi chút việc vặt, đã Thiên Hóa không ở, ta liền hồi ngọc tuyền sơn đi."

Thốn Tâm chính mang theo nước sôi ấm chén, vừa nghe lời ấy, tay run một chút, nhất đại giọt nước ấm bắn tung tóe ra, kham kham dừng ở của nàng tả trên cổ tay, nóng nàng kêu sợ hãi một tiếng. Dương Tiễn thấy thế, vài bước tiến lên tiếp ấm trà, đặt ở án thượng, xem Thốn Tâm khi, kia tuyết trắng trắng noãn cổ tay thượng đã nổi lên nhất mảnh nhỏ sưng đỏ. Dương Tiễn thở dài, vội nhẹ nhàng nâng Thốn Tâm cổ tay, muốn vận công thay nàng tiêu thũng. Không ngờ Thốn Tâm đoạt rảnh tay đi nói: "Sư phụ nói, y giả như không lấy dược thạch vì có thể, chỉ trông vào pháp thuật, là thành không xong đại gia ." Dứt lời xoay người, mở dược tráp, lấy ra một cái ngà voi điêu tiểu hộp, đào chút thuốc dán đến đồ thương chỗ.

Dương Tiễn xem nàng một mạch đồ dược, một mạch đầu vai run rẩy, dường như nước mắt ròng ròng thông thường. Bước lên phía trước nhìn lên, Thốn Tâm đã lưng quá mặt đi, dùng tay áo lau lau bên quai hàm, chuyển qua đến nói: "Ngươi còn không đi?" Dương Tiễn xem nàng hốc mắt phấn sáng loáng hoạt, rõ ràng là đã khóc, lại không tốt an ủi, chỉ phải nói: "Ta là thật có việc."

"Có việc ngươi còn không đi?" Thốn Tâm khịt khịt mũi, đem dược nắp hộp thượng quăng tiến tráp, tức giận nói: "Ta biết, ngươi tới ta chỗ này, toàn là vì Thiên Hóa. Hiện thời hắn không ở trên núi, ta tự nhiên là nhập không xong của ngươi pháp nhãn. Ngươi hôm nay đi rồi, về sau cũng đừng đến đây. Hoặc là ngọc tuyền sơn, hoặc là thanh phong sơn, không câu nệ kia chỗ, hai ngươi ước chính là, cũng không cần lí ta." Dứt lời đi tới án tiền, phiến diện thân ngồi xuống, lưng hướng Dương Tiễn, tức giận cũng không nói chuyện.

Dương Tiễn cười khổ, hắn xa Thốn Tâm nguyên là vì Thiên Hóa, không hề nghĩ rằng Thốn Tâm nhưng vẫn giận. Tức thời lại không thể đem tâm sự thuyết minh, đành phải đối Thốn Tâm vái chào, xoay người rời đi. Kia long nữ có vẻ nhìn bóng lưng của hắn, không ngờ là lệ ra như châu.

Dương Tiễn trở lại ngọc tuyền sơn, nguyên tưởng tìm quyển sách đến xem, nào biết thư ở trong tay lại một chữ cũng xem bất nhập tâm, giãy dụa sau một lúc lâu, đã đánh mất thẻ tre, nội tâm như trước hỗn loạn như ma. Nghĩ nghĩ, hôm nay dù sao là dùng không được công , không bằng đi Nữ Oa cung nhìn xem tam muội.

Hắn tự giá vân đến tới côn sơn, báo tính danh, không đồng nhất khi, chỉ thấy một đôi hoàn nữ tử chạy vội mà đến, lao thẳng tới tiến Dương Tiễn trong áo, khóc di khi mới vừa rồi ngẩng đầu kêu: "Nhị ca, ta rất nhớ ngươi!" Dương Tiễn cũng mang theo lệ, xem tam muội khi, nhưng thấy nàng mặc xanh nhạt sắc sa sam, thắt lưng thúc kim mang, một thân mới tinh, phảng phất so trước khi lại cao chút, liền cười nói: "Lâu ngày không thấy, ngươi trưởng thành đại cô nương ."

Kia Dương Thiền cũng là rưng rưng mang cười, lôi kéo nhị ca thủ một mạch đi tới trong phòng, không kịp ngồi xuống, liền líu ríu nói rất nhiều ly biệt sau việc vặt, thẳng chọc cho Dương Tiễn cười to, đầy ngập buồn bực khí trở thành hư không. Hắn ở trà án tiền quỳ ngồi xuống, mỉm cười xem Dương Thiền nói: "Ngươi ở trong này trải qua hảo, nhị ca an tâm."

"Nhị ca quá được không được?" Dương Thiền một đầu nói, một đầu cũng nấu nước pha trà, trước châm một ly hiến cùng ca ca, sau đó phương tự châm một ly. Dương Tiễn phủng trà ở trong tay, không khỏi nhớ tới sáng nay ở Thốn Tâm trong phòng, chưa từng tới kịp ẩm kia một ly trà, đuôi lông mày khóe mắt liền hơi chút khuôn mặt u sầu. Dương Thiền thấy hắn không nói, tự xuyết một miệng trà nói: "Nhị ca, ta nấu trà không tốt sao?"

Dương Tiễn bị nàng nhất gọi, phục hồi tinh thần lại nói: "Hảo, thế nào không tốt? Ngươi ở Nữ Oa nương nương trước mặt phụng dưỡng, tự nhiên học được đều là tốt." Dương Thiền cười, tiếu sinh sinh nói: "Gạt người. Ngươi vừa rồi ngơ ngác , trà còn chưa có uống một ngụm, làm sao mà biết hảo?" Dương Tiễn ngẩn ra, nguyên nói là đến xem tam muội, thế nào đến nơi này, đổ tim đập mạnh và loạn nhịp đứng lên. Hắn vừa muốn nói chuyện, lại nghe Dương Thiền hỏi: "Nhị ca, ngươi chỉ hỏi ta được không được, ngươi ở Côn Lôn trên núi, lại quá như thế nào?" Dương Tiễn gặp hỏi, toại đem lên núi mấy ngày nay đến chứng kiến sở nghe thấy nhất nhất nói cùng nàng nghe, cho đến nói đến Thốn Tâm vì Dương Tiễn thầy trò cắt may là lúc, Dương Thiền hai mắt sáng ngời, cười nói: "Nhị ca, kia Tây Hải Tam công chúa đối với ngươi thật là tốt!"

Dương Tiễn lại nói: "Nhân gia chẳng qua là xem ở mẫu thân tính tôi thượng, lại là đồng môn tay chân, chiếu cố ta một ít thôi." Dương Thiền lắc đầu, cười nói: "Cũng là nói như vậy, nàng như thế nào chỉ thay ngươi thầy trò cắt may, cũng không để ý kia Hoàng Thiên Hóa đâu? Muốn lại nhắc đến, kia Hoàng Thiên Hóa cùng nàng quen biết sớm hơn, sâu xa càng sâu." Dương Tiễn nhìn Dương Thiền liếc mắt một cái nói: "Ngươi chớ để hồ đoán, Thiên Hóa sáng nay đi lên, từng thác ta cấp Thốn Tâm mang đi thư một phong, tố chính là ly biệt loại tình cảm." Dứt lời đem sáng nay chuyện lược nói giảng, lại nhắc tới bình đến thay Dương Thiền tục chút trà.

Kia Dương Thiền ý cười càng thâm: "Nhị ca nha nhị ca, ta nói ngươi minh cho sự ám cho lí, kia Tam công chúa như đối Hoàng Thiên Hóa có tình, tiếp của hắn thư, như thế nào không lập tức sách xem? Nào có làm ra vẻ thư tình không để ý, đổ cùng người không liên quan uống trà ?"

Dương Tiễn chấp bình thủ đứng ở giữa không trung: "Có lẽ, nàng trước mặt ngoại nhân, ngượng ngùng..." "Nhị ca! Ta là nữ tử, tự nhiên tối biết nữ tử tâm tình. Nàng như thật sự thích kia Hoàng Thiên Hóa, vừa nghe hắn xuống núi, tự nhiên sầu khổ đứng lên, kia còn có tâm tư phẩm trà?" Dương Thiền thân đứng lên khỏi ghế, theo bên giường tịnh trong bình bẻ nhất đám đinh hương, giao đến Dương Tiễn trong tay nói: "Ngươi thả lấy này hoa trở về, đã nói không hợp hôm nay lỗ mãng, chọc công chúa sinh phiền não, đặc đặc nhuốm máu đào cho nàng bồi tội , xem nàng nói như thế nào."

Dương Tiễn cách côn sơn trở lại Kim Hà Động khi, chỉ thấy kia Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân tà ỷ ở một đống thẻ tre tiền, đã là nặng nề ngủ, trong tay bút lông thẻ tre phân tán nhất . Dương Tiễn lắc đầu, buông tay nội đinh hương, đem sư phụ phù tới sạp thượng thoát hài miệt, lại cái thượng bị, thổi tắt ngọn đèn. Kham kham đem trong động thu thập chỉnh tề, đã là cầm đèn thời gian. Hắn nhìn nhìn trên bàn đinh hương, do dự một lát, vẫn là cầm lấy kia đám hoa, đến lạc già động tìm Thốn Tâm.

Thốn Tâm cũng không ở trong phòng. Tu trúc nói, tỷ tỷ hôm nay miễn cưỡng , sau giữa trưa đi ra ngoài nhất tao, trở về cơm chiều cũng chưa ăn, nói là đi trong rừng đi một chút trở về. Dương Tiễn toại đi tới rừng trúc trung, ở Hàn Đàm biên tìm được độc tọa trăng rằm Thốn Tâm.

Lúc đó nguyệt thượng trúc sao, kia long nữ cận nhất kiện đạm hoàng la quần, phi bạch cũng không mang, cô linh linh ngồi ở bên bờ đại thạch thượng ngẩn người. Dương Tiễn đi qua, dưới chân đạp lên cành trúc, răng rắc rung động, Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn lên, nhưng thấy Dương Tiễn cầm trong tay nhất đám đinh hương lập ở sau người, nhất thời nhớ tới sáng sớm chuyện, đứng dậy nhấc chân bước đi.

Dương Tiễn vài bước đuổi theo tiến đến ngăn lại nàng nói: "Thốn Tâm, ta..." Kia long nữ cũng không nhìn hắn, cúi đầu rầu rĩ nói: "Này sớm muộn gì , ngươi không quay về giúp sư phụ ngươi làm việc, tới đây làm chi?"

Dương Tiễn biết trong lòng nàng có khí, toại ôn nhu nói: "Ta hôm nay đi gặp tam muội." Thốn Tâm nhất cười: "Ngươi gặp ngươi muội tử, lại cùng ta cái gì tương quan?" Dứt lời vòng quá Dương Tiễn bước đi. Dương Tiễn mang tương đinh hương giơ lên nàng trước mắt nói: "Tam muội nghe thấy ta chọc giận ngươi, bảo ta mang đưa cho ngươi."

"Ngươi tam muội? Đưa ta hoa?" Thốn Tâm một mặt kinh ngạc, gặp Dương Tiễn thành thành thật thật gật đầu, đổ bị tức vui vẻ: "Ngươi sẽ đưa hoa, cũng nên đem lời nói được xinh đẹp chút." Nàng tuy rằng khẩu nội căm giận, đổ đưa tay tiếp đinh hương, lại nói: "Hiện thời ta thu ngươi tam muội hoa, chỉ cảm thấy của nàng tình, về phần ngươi sao..." Thốn Tâm "Hừ" một tiếng, quay đầu đi qua, chỉ tinh tế đoan trang kia hoa.

Ánh trăng tự thưa thớt rừng trúc gian xuyên thấu qua, cho mỗi một mảnh lá cây đều tương thượng tinh tế ngân biên. Hàn Đàm trên mặt nước tràn ngập màu trắng ngà sa sương, theo gió nhẹ, cộng đầm nước nhẹ nhàng dập dờn. Dương Tiễn theo Thốn Tâm ở đàm biên bước chậm, ngẫu nhiên có lá rụng bay xuống, dừng ở Thốn Tâm đầu vai. Dương Tiễn nâng tay đi phất, lại tựa hồ cảm thấy không ổn, đang muốn bắt tay lùi về, Thốn Tâm lại xoay người lại cười nói: "Ngươi đoán ta chiều đi nơi nào?"

Dương Tiễn thủ đứng ở giữa không trung, nhất thời không biết làm sao. Thốn Tâm "Xì" cười, nâng tay dùng kia đinh hương nhẹ nhàng đánh hắn ngực một chút nói: "Nói cho ngươi, ngươi nhưng chớ có nói cùng người biết. Ta hôm nay đi..." Chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm kiễng chân, lấy thủ che miệng, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói nhỏ: "Bộ xương sơn, bạch cốt động."

, Chương 07:

Dương Tiễn cả kinh, bộ xương sơn bạch cốt động là thông thiên giáo chủ thủ hạ đệ tử Thạch Cơ nương nương động phủ, lưỡng giáo ngày gần đây rất có ác tha, các sư phụ đều lặp lại thân giới không được lui tới, miễn sinh chuyện, Thốn Tâm là một hà đi nơi đó? Gặp Dương Tiễn kinh ngạc, kia long nữ lại gần nhẹ giọng nói: "Ngươi cũng biết Thạch Cơ nương nương môn hạ, có vị Bích Vân cô nương?" Dương Tiễn lắc đầu, hắn nhập xiển giáo ngày thiển, vừa mới mới đem người ở đây sự nhận thức toàn, càng không cần nói tiệt giáo đệ tử .

"Vị này Bích Vân cô nương, là chúng ta Thiên Hóa người trong lòng đâu. Ta hôm nay a, chính là thay hắn truyền tin đi ." Thốn Tâm dứt lời cách cách cười, sợ người nghe thấy dường như lại vội vàng che, phiêu Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, bên môi vẫn là ý cười không ngừng. Kia long nữ đôi mắt giống như trăng lưỡi liềm, bên tai trân châu theo của nàng bước chân, sốt thông thường đãng đến đãng đi, càng có vẻ má đào mang xích, môi như đồ chu. Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng đầy trời mây mù theo này cười, câu đều hóa khai bốn phía, ngay cả này đạm mạc ánh trăng cũng thông thấu lên, không khỏi cũng là mỉm cười cáp thủ.

Thốn Tâm nhẹ vỗ về hoa đinh hương cánh hoa, cười nói: "Thiên Hóa lần này thấy hắn phụ thân, nếu rỗi rảnh, nhất định có thể báo cáo nguyên do, nói không chừng a, võ thành Vương phủ có tràng việc vui muốn xử lý đâu. Cũng chỉ sợ..." Nàng sắc mặt chuyển hỉ vì ưu, "Ngày gần đây ta xiển giáo cùng hắn tiệt giáo không vừa mắt, không biết Thạch Cơ nương nương bên kia, cấp cho cái gì nếm mùi đau khổ đâu."

Trong núi năm tháng việc cấp bách, đảo mắt đã là pháp hội chi kỳ, nguyên thủy thiên tôn quảng tụ môn hạ đệ tử, Ngọc Hư Cung lí khói thuốc lượn lờ, tiên lộc đầu trên tọa nhiên đăng đạo nhân, Quảng Thành Tử đánh chuông vàng, xích tinh tử đánh ngọc khánh, mười hai kim tiên đều xuất hiện, suất lĩnh Tam đại đệ tử khiêm tốn lễ độ đứng ở giai tiền, thi lễ gặp qua tổ sư sau, đều tự quy về, nghe thiên tôn cách nói. Thốn Tâm thị đứng ở Từ Hàng đạo nhân phía sau, nhìn trộm nhìn về phía Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, chỉ thấy kia chân nhân một thân thanh bào, đúng là bản thân sở làm, cũng không biết kia Dương Tiễn sử cái gì biện pháp, nhưng lại giáo kia chân nhân đem tóc sơ mạt một bả thủy hoạt, nhất bộ loạn tu cũng ngay ngắn chỉnh tề bay lả tả trước ngực, không hề là phía trước kia phó lôi thôi bộ dáng.

Chỉ nghe bên cạnh Phổ Hiền chân nhân phía sau mộc trá nhỏ giọng nói: "Sư tỷ, ngươi nói kia Ngọc Đỉnh sư thúc hôm nay ăn sai dược sao, tại sao trang điểm như thế sạch sẽ, liền nói bào đều thay đổi? Ngày xưa chưa bao giờ thấy hắn chải đầu rửa mặt nha." Thốn Tâm không đáp, phía sau tu trúc lại nói: "Nhưng là đâu, liền cho ngươi lí Nhị Lang mỗi ngày loè loẹt, không cho hắn nhân dọn dẹp dọn dẹp?" Kia mộc trá nhưng là hảo tì khí, nhỏ giọng cười nói: "Ta không là ý tứ này. Ngọc Đỉnh sư thúc này một tá phẫn, so Thái Ất sư bá còn tinh xảo đâu, ta đều không nhận biết ." Thốn Tâm nhịn không được cười mỉm, lại vội vàng nhịn xuống, xem kia chân nhân sau lưng Dương Tiễn khi, chỉ thấy hắn cũng hướng bản thân xem ra, hai người ánh mắt tương đối, Thốn Tâm mặt đỏ lên, vội dời mắt đi.

Phàm khai pháp hội, tất yếu nghe thiên tôn giảng thượng ba ngày ba đêm, người khác thượng khả nỗ lực duy trì, Thốn Tâm lại nại không dưới tính tình — khác đệ tử lên núi đều là vì tu đạo thành tiên, nàng lại từ nhỏ chính là long thần, cùng thiên địa đồng thọ, bởi vậy Từ Hàng đạo nhân vẫn cũng không tận lực giáo Thốn Tâm học pháp thuật, chỉ do của nàng tính tình xem chút hành y tế thế y thuật. Nơi này thiên tôn nói ba ngày, nói thẳng ba hoa chích choè, Thốn Tâm lại buồn ngủ, nhìn trộm xem sư phụ các sư đệ nghe được nhập thần, nàng cúi đầu nói một tiếng "Thuận tiện", bứt ra chạy tới.

Trở ra Ngọc Hư Cung đại điện, Thốn Tâm không tiếng động thấu một hơi, muốn kéo cánh tay duỗi thân một chút, vừa vươn tay, lại thu trở về. Nơi này là sư tổ chỗ ở, nàng tự tiện rời đi pháp hội đã là không nên, nơi nào còn dám ở chỗ này làm càn. Bốn phía nhìn nhìn, Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên nhớ tới ngày hôm trước sư phụ từng ngôn, Ngọc Hư Cung hậu hoa viên trung, có vài cọng sắn dây, này quả tối có thể cố tinh tiêu thũng, tán độc cầm máu, Thốn Tâm phía trước chỉ tại trong sách đọc được quá này thụ, nhân nghĩ Hoàng Thiên Hóa lần này xuống núi đi trợ phụ thoát nạn, tu là muốn tranh tài mấy hợp , liền hắn kia tính tình, trở về nhất định vẫn là một thân đau xót, nếu này sắn dây kết trái cây, cầu sư phụ thảo chút đến, cũng tốt cấp Thiên Hóa trị ngã đả thương.

Thốn Tâm nghĩ, liền sau này viên đi tới, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy vài tiếng hạc minh. Này Côn Lôn trên núi tiên hạc thậm chúng, đặc biệt Phổ Hiền chân nhân trong động nhiều nhất, mỗi khi Thốn Tâm đi khi, cũng thường chơi đùa đùa. Chỉ hôm nay này hạc tiếng hót thập phần sắc nhọn dồn dập, nhưng lại coi như cầu cứu xin khoan dung thông thường. Thốn Tâm vội đi nhanh mấy bước, chỉ thấy nghênh diện đánh tới sổ chỉ bạch hạc, đều là chạy trối chết thông thường, lông chim bay loạn, nếu không phải Thốn Tâm lẫn mất mau, kém chút liền chàng ở trong lòng nàng nội. Viên trung hồ nước nội thượng có một cái, bị một nữ hài tử gắt gao đè lại lưng, đang muốn hướng lên trên đi.

Kia nữ hài mặc phi sắc thân đối dài nhu, hạ thân cũng không váy, tán mặc một cái đỏ tươi tát hoa khố, mặt như trăng tròn, mắt giống như thu thủy, đúng là Thái Ất Chân Nhân hòn ngọc quý trên tay Linh Châu Tử. Kia hạc bị nàng một tay bắt cổ, một tay đè lại cánh, này Linh Châu Tử cũng không quản cố, thiên chân liền hướng lưng hạc thượng đi. Chính là vóc người thượng tiểu, chân không đủ dài, kia hạc lại liều mạng giãy dụa, nhất thời còn chưa đi được với đi.

Thốn Tâm lại vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, vội quát một tiếng "Dừng tay", nhảy xuống trì đi, hất ra Linh Châu Tử thủ, thả kia bạch hạc. Linh Châu Tử vẫn thở hổn hển, gặp Thốn Tâm đến, cũng không đáp lời, lại tiến đến tróc kia hạc. Kia bạch hạc thật vất vả chạy ra sinh thiên, sao khẳng bị nàng lại cầm, một người nhất ở trong ao bên bờ đuổi theo trục đi, nhậm Thốn Tâm thế nào quát bảo ngưng lại đều vô dụng. Bỗng nhiên Linh Châu Tử dừng bước, một tay như đánh đàn bàn biến hóa mấy chỉ quyết, hơi hơi nhếch lên đầu ngón tay bỗng dưng chỉ hướng kia hạc, kêu một tiếng "Sắc!", chỉ thấy nhất đạo hồng quang lưu tinh bàn bay về phía bạch hạc, nhất dính vào người liền dấy lên hừng hực đại hỏa, trong khoảnh khắc đã đem bạch hạc đốt thành một cái hỏa cầu.

Thốn Tâm kinh hãi, vội sử thủy quyết phác hỏa, rất dễ dàng diệt hỏa, kia bạch hạc một thân tuyết vũ đã liệu đen như mực, không có lông chim bao trùm hai chân cùng hạc hôn nhưng lại chảy ra huyết đến. Lúc này tiền trong điện mọi người đã nghe tiếng tới rồi, cầm đầu đúng là Quảng Thành Tử. Kia Quảng Thành Tử hoa râm mày rậm ninh thành một đoàn, nỗ lực đè nén tức giận nhìn gần Linh Châu Tử cùng Thốn Tâm, trầm giọng hỏi: "Ai vậy làm hạ ?"

Thốn Tâm nội tâm không yên, làm thi lễ đang muốn trả lời, chỉ nghe Linh Châu Tử ở một bên lớn tiếng nói: "Là ta!" Quảng Thành Tử thấy nàng không hề sợ hãi, cũng là lấy làm kỳ, toại hỏi: "Là ngươi? Tại sao hỏa thiêu bạch hạc?" Linh Châu Tử đạp một bước tiến lên, chẳng hề để ý đáp: "Này xuẩn vật không chịu làm cho ta kỵ, kêu nó cũng không nghe, thắc là bướng bỉnh, không giáo huấn một chút, nó cũng không biết sợ ta."

Quảng Thành Tử khí cả người loạn chiến, run lên sau một lúc lâu mới nói: "Ngươi... Ngươi này nghiệt đồ, này bạch hạc là Ngọc Hư Cung trung sở dưỡng, cung thiên tôn sử dụng chi dùng, ngươi vậy mà như thế ngược đãi cho nó. Đối đãi bẩm quá sư tôn, đem ngươi trọng xử phạt nặng."

Kia Quảng Thành Tử ước chừng là động chân khí, mà ngay cả Thái Ất Chân Nhân cũng không hỏi qua, lập tức thượng điện bẩm nguyên thủy thiên tôn, giây lát pháp chỉ đánh xuống, đem Linh Châu Tử đưa xuống sơn đi. Kia Thái Ất Chân Nhân vội bước ra khỏi hàng cầu tình, tiếc rằng thiên tôn ngọc trát đã phê, làm hắn cùng Linh Châu Tử tức khắc khởi hành, chân nhân cũng chỉ từ bỏ. Long nữ Thốn Tâm nhân tư cách pháp hội, sau này viên tham xem tiên thảo, cũng phạt giam cầm một tháng, ở lạc già động mao lư nội tỉnh lại, không được xuất môn.

Nơi này Dương Tiễn tùy mọi người bái tạ thiên tôn ban thưởng pháp, vội vàng đưa sư phụ trở về ngọc tuyền sơn, liền bôn tới kim quang động tìm Linh Châu Tử. Hắn nguyên liệu tưởng Linh Châu Tử bị trục xuống núi, giờ phút này không chừng sao sinh bi thương, ai biết vào cái động khẩu, chỉ thấy kia Linh Châu Tử đứng trước ở Thái Ất Chân Nhân án tiền, đầy mặt tân kỳ sắc xem sư phụ.

Nhân Dương Tiễn thường đến, Thái Ất Chân Nhân cũng chẳng kiêng dè, thẳng mở ra hai cái tử đàn hắc nước sơn mạ vàng tráp đến, một cái trong tráp là một cái li/ly hổ vàng ròng thủ trạc, một cái trong tráp là một cái bàn kim thêu long hồng lĩnh. Kia chân nhân cười nói: "Này vòng tay tên là càn khôn vòng, kia hồng lĩnh kêu hỗn thiên lĩnh, đều là ta năm mới sở luyện pháp bảo, câu có rung chuyển trời đất khả năng." Hắn niễn khởi kia kim vòng tay lại nói: "Thiên tôn chỉ nói đưa ngươi xuống núi, lại không nói trục xuất môn tường. Ta chỉ đem này hai kiện bảo vật cùng ngươi mang đi, hướng đông bắc đầu nhất người tốt gia đi, bất quá vài năm, lại khả lên núi thầy trò gặp nhau."

Linh Châu Tử hỉ động nhan sắc, cũng không đi lấy kia bảo vật, chỉ giữ chặt chân nhân thủ nói: "Sư phụ, chính là đồ nhi từ nhỏ liền cùng ngài cùng nhau, chưa bao giờ hơi cách, hiện thời chợt nói muốn xuống núi đi, ta..." Nói xong, nàng trong mắt nhưng lại phiếm ra lệ đến, "Ta luyến tiếc ngài." Thái Ất Chân Nhân cũng có chút cảm khái, vuốt Linh Châu Tử soi rõ bóng người tóc nói: "Hài tử ngốc, ngươi thả tôn pháp chỉ đầu thai đi, đãi rơi xuống thảo, sư phụ phải đi nhìn ngươi."

Dương Tiễn thế mới biết, nguyên lai Linh Châu Tử lần này xuống núi, đúng là muốn đổi nhân thân, trọng tìm cha mẹ, tức thời cũng thấy nan xá. Chỉ thấy Linh Châu Tử đi lên phía trước đến, hốc mắt hồng hồng , giọt lệ nói: "Dương nhị ca, ta không thể lại với ngươi cùng nhau xuống núi chơi." Dương Tiễn cũng thậm thổn thức, đang muốn nói chuyện, chỉ thấy Linh Châu Tử nức nở nhào tới, ôm lấy của hắn thắt lưng khóc nói: "Nhị ca, ta tự ký sự khởi, cũng chỉ có sư phụ cùng ta thân cận, người khác đều chê ta bướng bỉnh, chỉ có nhị ca đối ta tốt, cho dù ta phạm vào sai, cũng chỉ ôn ngôn khuyên bảo. Ta đây vừa đi, lại không biết bao lâu có thể tái kiến ngươi... Ngươi, ngươi khả muốn chờ ta trở lại..." Nàng khóc tình thiết, nước mắt nhưng lại đem Dương Tiễn vạt áo ướt nhẹp.

Dương Tiễn long Linh Châu Tử đầu vai, nội tâm cũng thấy thập phần sầu não. Hắn cùng với tam muội sống nương tựa lẫn nhau, tay chân tình thâm, cố tình lại trời nam đất bắc không thể thường thường gặp nhau, bởi vậy nhất khang tư muội loại tình cảm đều đầu ở tại Linh Châu Tử trên người, hiện thời đột nhiên chia lìa, làm sao có thể thờ ơ.

Chính nhìn nhau không nói gì, chỉ thấy ngoài động đi vào một cái bạch y đồng tử, mặt không biểu cảm hướng Thái Ất Chân Nhân đánh nhất cung nói: "Thiên tôn nói, gừng tử nha không lâu xuống núi, thỉnh sư thúc cũng đem Linh Châu Tử đưa đi đi." Thái Ất Chân Nhân cũng đứng dậy vái chào nói: "Cẩn tuân pháp chỉ." Lập tức đồng Linh Châu Tử một mạch đi.

Dương Tiễn có vẻ tự càn nguyên sơn phản hồi, đến ngọc tuyền chân núi, thật sự là phiền muộn khó nhịn, nghĩ lại nhớ tới Thốn Tâm hôm nay cũng bị phạt, toại quay lại đụn mây, hướng lạc già động mà đến.

Kia Thốn Tâm đầy bụng ủy khuất, gặp Dương Tiễn tiến vào, cũng không đáp lời, kính tới thư 籄 trung lung tung lấy một quyển thư đến xem. Dương Tiễn biết nàng nỗi lòng không tốt, bởi vậy chỉ tại trà án tiền ngồi vào chỗ của mình, thưởng thức khởi kia án thượng trà sủng đến. Tầm thường trà sủng đều là kim thiềm thần quy nhất loại, tử sa trụ cột, ngụ ý cát tường như ý Phúc Thọ kéo. Thốn Tâm vốn là thượng cổ thần thú bộ tộc, cho việc này toàn không thèm để ý, cho nên trà án thượng bãi cũng là một cái san hô khắc hoa kỳ lân.

Thốn Tâm vốn là đọc không tiến thư, lập tức nghiêng đầu thoáng nhìn Dương Tiễn cầm của nàng tiểu kỳ lân, vội trịch thư, đi tới một phen thưởng hạ, lại đặt ở khay trà lí dọn xong. Dương Tiễn cười nói: "Nghe xong một ngày kinh, có chút mệt mỏi, bỗng nhiên tưởng uống ngươi nấu trà." Thốn Tâm tức giận nói: "Tưởng uống trà bản thân đi nấu, bản công chúa đang ở giam cầm, cái không phụng bồi." Dương Tiễn làm bộ thở dài nói: "Ta ngược lại thật ra tưởng nấu, đáng tiếc tay nghề không tinh, đổ sợ đạp hư hảo trà."

Thốn Tâm bị hắn chọc cho cười, xoay người đi quán rảnh tay, đoan chính ở trà án tiền ngồi ổn, một bên cầm lấy chước hướng cái siêu lí thêm thủy, một bên bĩu môi nói: "Ta nghĩ đến ngươi các kiểu kỹ năng mọi thứ tinh thông, nguyên lai nhưng lại sẽ không pha trà." Dương Tiễn ý cười càng sâu: "Đúng là đâu, dương mỗ tam phần ngũ điển bát tác cửu khâu không gì không biết, duy độc cho trà đạo thượng không biết gì cả, chi bằng công chúa dạy một hai."

Thốn Tâm tà hắn liếc mắt một cái nói: "Ngươi làm trò, Thiên Hóa xuống núi tiền từng nói, ngươi hiện tại võ công pháp thuật câu đều tinh tiến, liền ngay cả hắn cũng không phải là đối thủ của ngươi . Không thể tưởng được ngươi ở trên núi mặc dù không bao lâu, lại có lớn như vậy bổ ích, Ngọc Đỉnh sư thúc thật sự là tuệ nhãn như đuốc." Dương Tiễn nói thanh "Hổ thẹn", tiếp nhận Thốn Tâm trong tay ấm trà, lấy nước sôi tẩy sạch cái cốc, mới đem ấm trà trả lại cho Thốn Tâm nói: "Ít nhiều Thiên Hóa, bằng không ta cũng không thể nhanh như vậy lĩnh hội sư phụ bí tịch."

Thốn Tâm một bên điểm thủy, nhất vừa cười nói: "Cũng không biết Thiên Hóa ở đồng quan nhìn thấy hắn phụ thân không có. Ta nghe mộc trá nói, Quảng Thành Tử sư bá đang cùng Phổ Hiền sư bá cùng đạo hạnh sư bá thương nghị, muốn ở Tam đại đệ tử nội tuyển chọn một vị công pháp thượng thừa môn nhân, thay thế Quảng Thành Tử sư bá chưởng quản giáo chúng đâu." Nàng giương mắt nhìn xem Dương Tiễn, lại nói: "Thiên Hóa tính như liệt hỏa, vi hộ chân chất phác nột, kia nhị vị "Thái tử gia" căn bản chính là bao cỏ, Linh Châu Tử lại hạ sơn đi, ta cân nhắc , ngươi văn tâm chu nạp, võ công cũng không nhược, nói không chừng..."

Dương Tiễn nói tiếng "Ta đến", tiếp nhận Thốn Tâm trong tay trà tiển thay nàng đánh trà, suy nghĩ một lát phương nói: "Ta là vô tâm làm này chuyện xấu , thầm nghĩ đọc tẫn sư phụ tàng thư, mỗi ngày cùng một ban bạn tốt làm bạn qua ngày mà thôi. Huống hồ ta mới nhập môn vài ngày? Cũng không thể phục chúng." Thốn Tâm thấy hắn nói như thế, cũng sẽ không cưỡng cầu nữa, ngẫm lại lại nói: "Pháp hội tan tác này hồi lâu, ngươi mới nhớ tới tìm ta, sợ là đi đưa Linh Châu Tử thôi?"

Dương Tiễn cáp thủ: "Nàng này vừa đi không biết vài năm mới trở về, đương nhiên phải đưa đưa." Thốn Tâm nhất cười: "Ta nói đâu, " nàng khuy Dương Tiễn thần sắc nói: "Nghĩ đến ngươi cũng luyến tiếc nàng đi." Dương Tiễn trước đem một ly phụng cùng Thốn Tâm, bản thân lại cầm lấy một ly ẩm một ngụm, lại cười nói: "Ngươi không cần lo lắng, Thái Ất sư bá tặng nàng hai kiện pháp bảo, nàng định có thể bình yên vô sự ."

Thốn Tâm hé miệng cười: "Ta nơi nào là lo lắng nàng, ta là..." Nàng dừng một chút lại nói: "Chúng đệ tử lí liền sổ ngươi cùng nàng luôn luôn thân hậu, ta là sợ ngươi vướng bận nàng." Dương Tiễn giương mắt, xem Thốn Tâm một mặt bỡn cợt nhìn bản thân, cảm thấy hiểu rõ, toại cười nói: "Sao lại nói như vậy? Linh Châu Tử thiên chân hồn nhiên, cùng ta tam muội cũng không sai biệt lắm thiếu. Tam muội ở Nữ Oa cung an thân, ta thượng mỗi ngày nhớ, Linh Châu Tử hạ phàm đầu thai muốn đi người xa lạ gia, ta chẳng lẽ không nên lo lắng?"

, Chương 08:

Thốn Tâm tự kiềm chế đủ để đến, mỗi ngày nhàm chán vô nghĩa, thẳng đem nhất sách ( nội kinh ) phiên vi biên tam tuyệt, nếu không chính là giúp tu trúc bào chế dược liệu, thỉnh thoảng có mấy cái đồng môn tìm nàng đến trị ngã đánh, nhắc tới có sư huynh đệ đi tới Tây Kỳ, lại nói kia Tây Kỳ trong thành dân phong thuần phác không nhặt của rơi trên đường, văn vương tinh diễn tiên thiên thần sổ, thể tuất kẻ goá bụa cô đơn, làm Thốn Tâm hướng tới không thôi.

Đêm nay Thốn Tâm đang ở cửa sổ hạ chép sách, chỉ thấy Dương Tiễn đẩy cửa tiến vào, Thốn Tâm vừa thấy liền cười nói: "Này sớm muộn gì , ta nghĩ đến ngươi đừng tới đâu." Dương Tiễn cũng cười: "Hôm nay bận rộn, đã muộn chút." Nguyên lai tự Ngọc Hư Cung pháp hội sau, nguyên thủy thiên tôn thường thường khiển nhân triệu Dương Tiễn tiến đến, phảng phất cho đến ngày nay mới bỗng nhiên nhớ tới còn có như vậy một cái đồ tôn. Cho đến đến thiên tôn giá tiền, lại chỉ hỏi vài câu ngày gần đây tu hành như thế nào, liền đuổi rồi trở về. Dương Tiễn cũng kinh ngạc, liền hỏi Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, kia chân nhân chỉ nói câu "Thuận theo tự nhiên" liền ngậm miệng không nói , bởi vậy Dương Tiễn cũng không thể minh bạch.

Thốn Tâm hé miệng cười nói: "Ta lên núi mấy năm nay, cũng không một mình gặp qua sư tổ vài lần. Tưởng là ngươi được của hắn ý, liền lúc nào cũng gọi ngươi tiến đến làm bạn." Nàng đem thẻ tre thu hảo, lại nói: "Ta nghe mộc trá nói, năm đó hắn có vị sư huynh mới vào sơn môn khi, sư tổ cũng có chút vừa, thường xuyên triệu hắn đi Ngọc Hư Cung tự mình dạy, sư huynh tự nhiên hiểu ý, bản thân cũng đặc biệt chú ý cần sửa, đáng tiếc hắn không phúc, bất quá vài năm vậy mà vô ý tẩu hỏa nhập ma mà tử."

Dương Tiễn cũng không lắm để ý, tùy tay niễn khởi Thốn Tâm vừa sao thẻ tre, vừa nhìn vừa nói: "Ngươi sách này sao lần thứ hai thôi, còn chưa có sao hoàn?" Thốn Tâm thở dài: "Ta trừ bỏ chép sách còn có thể làm cái gì? Mỗi ngày tại đây trong phòng, vọng cửa sổ xem tứ phương thiên, buồn tử ta ." Dương Tiễn buông kia thẻ tre nói: "Ngươi chỉ cho là đang bế quan, lại ninh nại chút thời gian, ta mang ngươi xuống núi đi chơi."

Thốn Tâm bẹt bẹt miệng: "Ta lại không tu đạo, bế cái gì quan? Tiếp qua chút khi, chỉ sợ ngày còn chưa tới, ta đi trước gặp long tổ ." Dương Tiễn xem nàng nói đáng thương, trong lòng mềm nhũn, nhân tiện nói: "Đêm nay sơn hạ có chợ đêm, không bằng ta mang ngươi đi đi dạo?" Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm mừng đến mặt mày hớn hở, một chồng liên thanh nói "Hảo", đứng dậy bước đi. Dương Tiễn bật cười: "Ngươi vội cái gì, đi trước thông báo tu trúc một tiếng, như sư phụ ngươi tra hỏi đứng lên, cũng tốt kêu nàng che lấp che lấp." Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Để ý tới, thiên ngươi có này rất nhiều quy củ." Nhất thời an bày sẵn sàng, hai người liền hướng sơn hạ đi tới.

Nhân thời tiết ấm dần, sơn hạ thôn trấn thượng chợ đêm nhân cũng nhiều lên, mặc dù không thể nói rõ là chen vai thích cánh, nhưng cũng đầu người toàn động. Thốn Tâm phía trước chỉ tại ban ngày đã tới, trời tối tiền trở về sơn, bởi vậy cũng không biết chợ đêm như thế náo nhiệt. Phủ vừa vào chợ, đầy mắt đèn đuốc, đem trong ngày thường cảm thấy tầm thường vật nhi cũng chiếu đạt được ngoại đẹp mắt, đi một chút khi, Thốn Tâm đã mua hai cái hầu bao, ăn một chén sa cao, trong tay còn cầm một chuỗi kẹo hồ lô.

Chợ đêm thượng nhân càng ngày càng nhiều, bất chợt có xa mã trải qua. Thốn Tâm hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây, lại ăn bất diệc nhạc hồ, cơ hồ bị qua đường xe ngựa sát đến. Dương Tiễn duỗi ra cánh tay đem nàng kéo qua đến, sẳng giọng: "Chỉ lo ăn, nghĩ xem mã đụng phải." Lại xem Thốn Tâm khóe miệng dính đường tiết, nâng tay giúp nàng lau, ngón cái chạm được Thốn Tâm gò má, Dương Tiễn phương mới ý thức đến, đối diện lại không là khi còn bé tam muội.

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn Dương Tiễn, hắn thô ráp chỉ phúc còn tại bên môi, phảng phất ngay sau đó, Dương Tiễn sẽ nâng lên bản thân cằm, hôn lên của nàng đôi môi. Nàng mặc dù không giống tầm thường nữ tử như vậy thẹn thùng, nhưng cũng đỏ mặt. Nguyên bản huyên náo chợ phảng phất trong nháy mắt an tĩnh lại, ấm áp minh sáng đèn hỏa, xuyên qua không thôi dòng người, đứa nhỏ sung sướng tiếng cười, tiểu thương cao thấp nối tiếp rao hàng thanh, biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi. Xem ở Thốn Tâm trong mắt , chỉ có Dương Tiễn hạ đêm đầy sao thông thường, chớp động ánh sáng đôi mắt.

"Nương, ta muốn ăn bánh bao!" Một cái tóc để chỏm hài đồng nắm mẫu thân thủ, đẩy ra đám người chen đi lại. Dương Tiễn này mới tỉnh ngộ, vội thu tay, tự giễu cúi đầu cười: "Tam muội hồi nhỏ cũng với ngươi dường như, mỗi lần đều ăn đến khóe miệng tất cả đều là mảnh vụn." "Ngươi hồi nhỏ thường dạo chợ đêm sao?" Thốn Tâm hỏi. Nàng hít sâu một hơi, nội tâm không biết vì sao, lại có chút vắng vẻ .

Dương Tiễn ngửa đầu nhìn xa xa đèn đuốc: "Ta thấy ngươi vui vẻ, không khỏi nhớ tới khi còn bé ở quán khẩu, phụ thân thường mang ta nhóm huynh muội đi đông thị." Của hắn ngữ khí thập phần xa xưa, giống như ở nhớ lại thật lâu sự tình trước kia, "Nhân ở trong nhà mẫu thân không được ăn nhiều đường, tam muội ở trên chợ nhìn đến kẹo hồ lô sẽ không chịu đi. Khi đó phụ thân liền mua một chuỗi, làm chúng ta Tam huynh muội phân ăn, lại dặn không được nói cho mẫu thân. Chúng ta được kia kẹo hồ lô, bắt đầu vẫn là một người một viên, đến sau này càng thừa càng ít, ta cùng đại ca liền chỉ nhìn tam muội một người ăn miệng đầy là đường, bản thân chịu đựng nước miếng, vẫn cũng không oán giận." Dương Tiễn thanh âm càng ngày càng thấp, nói xong lời cuối cùng đã là vi không thể nghe thấy.

Một cái ấm áp nhẹ tay khinh cầm Dương Tiễn, nghiêng đầu nhìn lên, Thốn Tâm đang nhìn hắn, sau lưng màu da cam sắc đèn đuốc ở mái tóc của nàng thượng phóng ra khí trời vầng sáng, bên môi là ngại ngùng lại kiên định mỉm cười. Dương Tiễn không nói gì, xoay người tiếp tục đi trước, chính là kia chỉ khiên trụ Thốn Tâm thủ, không bao giờ nữa từng nới ra.

Từ nay về sau Dương Tiễn như trước mỗi ngày tu chân dưỡng khí, phụng dưỡng sư phụ, lúc rỗi rãi liền tới Phổ Đà Sơn cùng Thốn Tâm nhàn tọa giải buồn. Ngày hôm đó hắn luyện công hồi tới Kim Hà Động, chỉ thấy Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cùng một bạch y đồng tử ở trong động trò chuyện với nhau, kia đồng tử nói: "Sư thúc đem này cuốn kinh truyện cùng Dương Tiễn, tu gọi hắn chăm học khổ luyện, không được chậm trễ." Dứt lời cũng không xem Dương Tiễn, chỉ hướng chân nhân vái chào, một mạch đi.

Dương Tiễn tiến lên cần nhìn lên, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân lại dường như không có việc gì thông thường, đem kia kinh cuốn lấy tới nội thất phóng hảo, cũng không cùng hắn đáp lời. Dương Tiễn kinh ngạc nói: "Sư phụ, này kinh cũng là cho ta , như thế nào không dạy ta quan khán?" Ngọc Đỉnh phiêu hắn liếc mắt một cái, thản nhiên nói: "An tâm một chút chớ táo." Dương Tiễn cũng không thể này ý, lại không tốt hỏi, chỉ phải từ bỏ.

"Ngươi này đó khi so chư môn đồ đều bổ ích mau, đổ dạy ta nhớ tới một sự kiện." Thốn Tâm đem tàn trà hắt ở san hô kỳ lân thượng, lại thay Dương Tiễn tục một ly, "Ta nghe Phổ Hiền sư bá nói qua, sư tổ năm mới từng sửa quá một loại công pháp, có thể làm cho nhân thân thể thiên tổn thương hư mà không tổn hại, suốt đời chi đạo. Này pháp cùng hiện thời các đệ tử sửa luyện khí phương pháp khác nhau rất lớn, như một thân, vài con năm liền khả sửa bất tử không cấu kim cương bất hoại thân. Ta cân nhắc , sợ không phải sư tổ gặp ngươi thiên phú dị bẩm, muốn truyền cho ngươi cửa này công pháp?"

Dương Tiễn hai mắt sáng ngời, vui vẻ nói: "Như thế rất tốt, ta đang lo không thể tốc thành, nếu có chút như vậy diệu pháp, ta cũng khả sớm ngày..." Hắn ngừng lại một chút, cúi đầu ẩm một miệng trà, không nói thêm gì đi nữa.

Thốn Tâm than nhẹ một tiếng, đứng dậy đem trà điếu bên trong thủy khuynh ở giọt thủy diêm hạ đỗ như thượng, trầm mặc sau một lúc lâu phương nói: "Ta biết ngươi một lòng nghĩ báo thù rửa hận, cho nên vô thư không đọc, lại liều mạng luyện công. Chính là Phổ Hiền sư bá cũng nói, kia công pháp tu hành chi đạo có chút cương mãnh, mười hai kim tiên nhưng lại không một người thích hợp, sư tổ tự học thành ngày liền đem gác xó, không còn nữa lại truyền, bởi vậy ngay cả tàng kinh trong động cũng không gặp lục nhập. Ngươi chỉ lo tham mau, như kia công pháp tưởng thật hảo, vì sao không lần chỉ ra mọi người, quảng vì tập học?"

Dương Tiễn nghe xong, trong lòng giống như hỉ giống như ưu, hỉ là Thốn Tâm tinh xảo đặc sắc, bản thân chưa bao giờ đề cập "Báo thù" hai chữ, nàng có thể cẩn thận thể nghiệm và quan sát, ưu là Thốn Tâm theo như lời đủ loại, cùng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân tiếp đến kinh cuốn sau cố ý kéo dài cử chỉ không mưu mà hợp. Mặc mưu một khắc, Dương Tiễn nhàn nhạt cười nói: "Ngươi không nên suy nghĩ bậy bạ, ta hiện thời tuy có tiến bộ, cho dù không thể cùng sư tổ năm đó so sánh với. Sư tổ bất quá xem ở sư phụ trên mặt đối ta lược thêm quan tâm, nơi nào đã nghĩ truyền ta cái gì thượng thừa công pháp ?"

Thốn Tâm mới muốn nói hắn "Tự coi nhẹ mình", Dương Tiễn lại nói: "Linh Châu Tử xuống núi đi cũng đã nhiều ngày , không biết đầu thai ở nơi nào, lại tình trạng như thế nào." Thốn Tâm "Xích" cười, nói: "Ta sớm biết ngươi tất có này vừa hỏi, đã thay ngươi hỏi thăm được rồi!" Nàng đi tới án thư tiền, đề bút viết hai chữ đệ cùng Dương Tiễn, cười nói: "Ta ngày hôm trước hỏi mộc trá, ngươi đoán, này Linh Châu Tử đầu nhà ai?"

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng ý cười dạt dào, cúi đầu nhìn xem trong tay tờ giấy, thượng viết "Lí Tĩnh" hai chữ, nhất thời lòng sinh nghi hoặc, nhưng cũng không hỏi, chỉ nhíu mày xem Thốn Tâm. Thốn Tâm cười dài mà nói: "Chính là mộc trá phụ thân, Trần Đường Quan tổng binh Lí Tĩnh trong nhà."

Dương Tiễn ngẩn ra: "Kia chẳng phải là..." "Đúng là đâu, " Thốn Tâm cười đến ngửa tới ngửa lui, vỗ tay đáp: "Hắn hiện thời là kim trá cùng mộc trá đệ đệ, tên là Na Tra Lí gia tam thiếu gia!"

"Nam ?" Dương Tiễn cả kinh, lập tức tự thất lắc lắc đầu cười nói: "Nàng kia tính tình, đầu thai làm nam tử rất tốt." Thốn Tâm thu ý cười, đến gần đến tế xem Dương Tiễn sắc mặt, lại nói: "Nàng lần này chuyển sinh làm nam tử, ngươi còn cười xuất ra?" Dương Tiễn nhìn lên, chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm tựa tiếu phi tiếu, sóng mắt lưu chuyển càng nhìn càng tốt, toại cúi đầu nhíu mày nói: "Như luận tướng mạo, tự nhiên vẫn là làm nữ tử khi sinh hảo xem. Chỉ không biết hắn hiện thời bao lớn , hay không còn cùng phía trước sinh thông thường bộ dáng, này rất nhiều khi không thấy, đổ thực muốn đi xem hắn."

Thốn Tâm nghe được này một tiếng, nhất thời thân đứng lên khỏi ghế, muốn nói điều gì, lại nhịn xuống , sau một lúc lâu mới nói: "Kia Trần Đường Quan ngay tại đông trên bờ biển, cách này cũng bất quá hai ngàn hơn dặm, ngươi cước trình mau, nhất thời canh ba cũng liền đến ." Dứt lời tránh ra, phiến diện thân ngồi ở án thư một bên, cũng không hé răng.

Kia long nữ sắc mặt ửng đỏ, nhếch đôi môi, một đôi bàn tay trắng nõn giảo ở cùng nhau, thẳng niết đầu ngón tay trở nên trắng. Dương Tiễn giương mắt thấy, không tiếng động cười, đứng dậy đến tới nàng bên cạnh, ôn nhu nói: "Ta cho đáp mây bay một đạo có chút mới lạ, không bằng... . Cũng là ngươi mang ta đoạn đường." Thốn Tâm chính tức giận, vừa nhấc đầu chống lại Dương Tiễn hai mắt, chỉ thấy hắn đuôi lông mày khóe mắt đều là ý cười, mới biết hắn có tâm trêu đùa, cũng cười chủy hắn vai một quyền, lại nói: "Linh Châu Tử tại đây gian thường xuyên cùng ta cãi nhau, muốn đi, cũng là ngươi bản thân đi thôi, miễn cho ta giảo các ngươi ly biệt sau gặp lại."

Dương Tiễn vỗ tay cười to, hướng cửa đi thong thả hai bước, xoay người lại nói: "Hôm nay đã muộn, ngày mai đi, ngày mai ta tới tìm ngươi, cùng đi Trần Đường Quan!"

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm đến Trần Đường Quan nội là lúc, thiên đã qua ngọ, hai người nguyên muốn đi phủ nha thỉnh gặp Na Tra, lại khủng Na Tra chuyển sinh sau mất kiếp trước trí nhớ, bởi vậy sử một cái ẩn thân quyết, nhắm thẳng phòng khách mà đến. Chỉ thấy nhất bạch diện râu dài nam tử ngồi ngay ngắn án tiền, bên cạnh là nhất phụ nhân, thân mang váy dài áo cánh, khoảng bốn mươi niên kỷ, tưởng là Lí Tĩnh cùng phu nhân ân thị. Chỉ nghe kia Lí Tĩnh thở dài một tiếng, mặt có ưu sắc nói: "Phu nhân, ngươi đản dục hai tử, câu đều văn thành võ liền, thế nào này cái thứ ba liền như thế bất hảo?"

Kia ân thị cười khổ một chút nói: "Lão gia, Na Tra từ nhỏ cùng người khác bất đồng, ngươi là biết đến. Không nói đến ta hoài hắn ba năm có thừa, đã nói hắn rơi xuống thảo, liền mang theo hai kiện bảo vật, ngày kế lại có càn nguyên sơn đạo trưởng đến thu làm đồ nhi, đã biết hắn nhất định không phải phàm vật, này tì khí cổ quái chút, cũng là phải làm ."

Lí Tĩnh hai hàng lông mày buộc chặt nói: "Làm cha làm mẹ, không cầu con lên cao hiển quý, chỉ cầu hắn có thể một đời bình an. Hiện thời Na Tra phương chỉ bảy tuổi, đã nhiên thô bạo phi thường, như lớn chút nữa, chỉ sợ càng thêm khó có thể quản giáo."

Ẩn thân hình Thốn Tâm cũng lắc đầu, nguyên đạo này Na Tra chuyển sinh vì phàm nhân, hoặc khả hồi tâm dưỡng tính, không ngờ cũng là như vậy táo tính. Nhìn trộm nhìn xem Dương Tiễn, thấy hắn cũng là mặt có ưu sắc. Chính thở dài khi, chỉ thấy liêm long một điều, một cái phấn trang ngọc thế tiểu hài nhi chạy vào phòng khách, tiếng kêu "Phụ thân", một đầu cút ở ân phu nhân trong áo, ôm mẫu thân cổ nói dài nói đoản. Ân phu nhân nói: " con của ta, ngươi không hảo hảo ở nhà luyện tập sư phụ giáo ngươi tâm pháp, lại chạy ra đi làm cái gì?"

Kia Na Tra theo mẫu thân tất đầu nhảy xuống, chẳng hề để ý quơ quơ đầu nói: "Ta lại không biết kia lão đạo, hắn tự chạy đến, lưu lại cái gì hoàng tử phá thư, người xem choáng váng đầu não trướng, cái nào muốn học?" Lời còn chưa dứt, chỉ nghe Lí Tĩnh đoạn quát một tiếng: "Súc sinh! Kia Thái Ất Chân Nhân là nguyên thủy thiên tôn môn hạ, Côn Lôn mười hai kim tiên chi nhất, có mấy ngàn năm đạo hạnh. Ngươi bất quá mới bảy tuổi, bị hắn nhìn trúng thu làm đồ đệ, đã là rất may. Hiện thời không làm theo ngươi nhị vị huynh trưởng, khổ luyện đạo pháp, đổ hồ ngôn loạn ngữ đứng lên!" Hắn càng nói càng khí, nhất kích trên bàn mắng: "Không bớt việc nghiệp chướng, cút!"

Na Tra ngạnh cổ còn muốn tranh cãi, chỉ thấy kia ân phu nhân vội nháy mắt, nói: "Đi thôi đi thôi, nắng nóng thiên nhi, chớ chọc ngươi phụ thân tức giận." Kia Na Tra chỉ phải hướng về phía trước nhất cung, hầm hừ đi.

Dương Tiễn gặp Na Tra đi, liền nhấc chân ra phòng khách. Thốn Tâm vội vàng đuổi kịp, nhìn hắn sắc mặt không đáng, cười làm lành nói: "Đi thôi, chúng ta đi gặp Na Tra." Dương Tiễn lắc đầu nói: "Không đi , hắn hiện thời ngay cả Thái Ất sư bá đều không nhận biết, như thế nào nhận được chúng ta. Lúc này như hiện thân, khó tránh khỏi kinh động hắn cha mẹ." Dứt lời ra phủ nha, hướng trong thành đi đến.

Generated By QuickTranslator


	13. Côn Luân trì thượng bích đào hoa - 2

, Chương 09:

Ra phủ nha, hai người liền tan tác ẩn thân pháp, chỉ Dương Tiễn một đường rầu rĩ không vui, nhưng lại giáo Thốn Tâm cũng không biết như thế nào an ủi, chỉ phải lo sợ tướng tùy. Lúc này Thiên Phương quá ngọ, trên đường người đi đường tiệm nhiều, này Trần Đường Quan tiếp giáp Đông hải, sản vật rất phong phú, lại là thủy hạn bến tàu, cũng không là biên thùy phía tây trấn nhỏ có thể sánh bằng, bên đường đều là các màu cái ăn sơ quả bán hàng rong cũng tơ lụa đồ sứ cửa hàng, lui tới tiếp khách đưa thuyền vận hóa đóng xe dòng người rộn ràng nhốn nháo hảo không náo nhiệt.

Thốn Tâm cùng sau lưng Dương Tiễn, một đầu khuy hắn thần sắc, một đầu sưu tầm đề tài đến hớn hở, Dương Tiễn trở lại thấy nàng một đầu tế hãn, đổ thấy đáng thương, toại nói: "Ngươi khát nước rồi? Bên kia có bán ngọt qua, ngươi thả sao đãi, ta mua vài cái đến ngươi ăn." Dứt lời đi, Thốn Tâm liền ở bên đường mái hiên hạ đợi một tý. Mãnh không ngại bên cạnh người bị người đụng phải một chút, quay đầu thấy người nọ chạy vội mà đi, trong lòng biết không tốt, nhất sờ bên hông, hầu bao đã không cánh mà bay. Thốn Tâm vội tiếng kêu "Có tặc", liền đuổi theo.

Dương Tiễn nâng vài cái ngọt qua trở về, chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm thân ảnh nhoáng lên một cái biến mất ở hạng khẩu, vội theo đi, còn chưa tới liền nghe thấy Thốn Tâm cực quen thuộc khẽ quát lớn: "Ta nãi tây Côn Lôn Ngọc Hư môn hạ đệ tử, các ngươi này đó kẻ xấu, dụ ta tiến đến ý muốn như thế nào!"

Dương Tiễn nghe tiếng kinh hãi, đem ngọt qua nhất ném, chạy đi vượt qua đi, chỉ thấy thất tám tuổi trẻ hán tử đem Thốn Tâm bao quanh vây quanh, một người túm định rồi Thốn Tâm cánh tay, còn lại nhân che lại nàng lai lịch, đúng là một bộ cướp người tư thế. Dương Tiễn trong lòng tức giận, vài bước đi qua nhấc lên hạng khẩu chặn đường hai người, tùy tay nhắc tới về phía sau ném ra hai trượng rất cao. Kia hai người kinh kêu một tiếng, trùng trùng suất ở lộ khẩu đồ sứ sạp thượng, tạp bồn nhi bát nhi bát nhi bồn nhi bay loạn. Vây định Thốn Tâm mấy người nghe thấy tiếng vang, xoay người thẳng nhào tới, Dương Tiễn tay phải giữ chặt một người hướng phía sau vùng, đưa hắn quán ở bên cạnh rau dưa trọng trách thượng, lại nâng lên một cước, chính giữa tay trái một người hạ phúc, bị đá hắn hét thảm một tiếng, ôm bụng ngay cả thắt lưng đều thẳng không đứng dậy, Dương Tiễn thuận tay sao khởi một phen đòn gánh, nhắm ngay phía trước người nọ đâu đầu chính là nhất đam, đánh cho người này chạy trối chết.

Những người này nguyên là Trần Đường Quan nội địa bĩ, gặp Thốn Tâm lạc đan, lại xem nàng khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ, tưởng quải nàng đi bán. Nhéo Thốn Tâm người nọ tựa hồ là cái thủ lĩnh, tả hữu đánh giá hạ, gặp chỉ phải Dương Tiễn một người, định rồi thảnh thơi, hai con cá vàng trừng mắt, mắng: "Ngươi là nơi nào đến xú tiểu tử, lão tử nàng dâu chạy, rất dễ dàng ở trong này tìm được, muốn ngươi lo chuyện bao đồng?" Thốn Tâm vừa muốn trả lời, chỉ nghe Dương Tiễn cười lạnh: "Nàng là ngươi nàng dâu? Ta thế nào không biết. Tại hạ cùng chuyết kinh thuở nhỏ chỉ phúc vi hôn, đổ không biết nàng còn có khác phu quân!"

Người nọ nguyên tưởng rằng Dương Tiễn là qua đường nhân, gặp chuyện bất bình rút đao tương trợ, thấy hắn hai người quen biết, nhưng là sửng sốt. Nghĩ nghĩ đã là được chủ ý, reo lên: "Bọn họ là ngoại hương nhân, độc thân tại đây, chúng ta tám người còn không đối phó được bọn họ?" Hắn cánh tay huy gạt, chỉ huy lâu la: "Đều cho ta thượng, đánh chết nam , nữ mang đi!"

Những người này xem ra dĩ nhiên không là lần đầu tiên cướp người, trừ kia cầm đầu túm định Thốn Tâm không buông tay, còn lại bảy người nghe được này một tiếng phân phó, cùng kêu lên ứng , liền có mấy cái từ trong lòng xuất ra thiết bổng, còn có hai cái tự ủng đồng rút ra chủy thủ, kêu loạn xông tới.

Dương Tiễn tất nhiên là không đem những người này để vào trong mắt, nhưng hắn tay không tấc sắt, còn nhớ thương Thốn Tâm bị người chế trụ, cảm thấy cũng không miễn vội vàng. Chợt nghe sau tai có tiếng gió, một cái đứng sau lưng hắn nhân kén khởi thiết bổng liền chiếu cái gáy nện xuống, Thốn Tâm bị kiềm hãm, cơ hồ kêu ra tiếng đến, Dương Tiễn cũng không về đầu xem, đã đánh mất đòn gánh, tiến lên một bước đè lại trước mặt một người lấy chủy thủ thủ, thuận thế uốn éo, giá trụ phía sau thiết bổng, dưới chân một điều, kia trên đất đòn gánh dài quá mắt dường như bay lên đến, ngang trời quét tới, chính đánh vào bên tay trái cầm chủy thủ hướng Dương Tiễn đâm tới nhân trên mũi, đánh hắn máu tươi giàn giụa. Dương Tiễn nâng tay tiếp được không trung chủy thủ, xoay người nhất đường, mạt bên phải thủ một người trên cánh tay, người nọ ôm cánh tay bật khởi thật cao, nước mắt văng khắp nơi thối lui.

Cầm đầu người nọ vừa thấy Dương Tiễn lấy một thân độc đối bảy người, trong khoảnh khắc đả đảo ba cái, khảm phiên một cái, bản thân thượng lông tóc không tổn hao gì, thầm nghĩ không tốt, vội dắt Thốn Tâm lui về phía sau vài bước, kêu to: "Ngươi đừng vội càn rỡ, ngươi nữ nhân ở trong tay ta, muốn nàng cứu mạng, liền..." Lời còn chưa dứt, chỉ thấy hạng khẩu một trận rối ren, một đội binh sĩ nhung trang chạy tới, chung quanh xua đuổi bán hàng rong, cầm đầu một tướng khẩu nội hô to: "Đều thu đều thu, quan tiến đến phản tặc, trong thành giới nghiêm!"

Dương Tiễn chờ đều là cả kinh, kia kẻ xấu mắt thấy quan binh đi tới, vội đánh một cái huýt, buông ra Thốn Tâm bước đi, giây lát gian, trên đất nằm , bên cạnh lập đều trốn không thấy bóng dáng. Thốn Tâm hãy còn sững sờ, Dương Tiễn tật đi vài bước tiến lên đi, long trụ nàng đầu vai nói: "Làm sao ngươi dạng? Bọn họ thương đến ngươi không từng?"

Thốn Tâm lấy lại tinh thần, đúng là một cái mỉm cười: "Ta không trở ngại. Này quan binh đến không phải lúc, ta còn muốn gặp ngươi đem những người này đều giáo huấn vừa thông suốt đâu." Dương Tiễn nhất khang lo lắng, thấy nàng như thế, đổ khí cười nói: "Ta chỗ này chỉ sợ bọn họ xuống tay thương ngươi, không nghĩ ngươi như thế an nhàn, sớm biết ta liền không nên ra tay." Thốn Tâm đang muốn trả lời, Dương Tiễn lại nói: "Mới vừa nói quan tiến đến phản tặc, đổ không là người ra sao cũng."

Thốn Tâm nói: "Này Lí Tĩnh ở Trần Đường Quan lâu ngày, nếu là phổ thông tiểu tốt, làm không đến nỗi này trương hoảng sợ." Nàng hai tay nhất quán, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Dù sao cũng ra không được thành , không bằng đi quan tiền nhìn xem, nếu là giúp được với vội, cũng có thể trợ Lí Tĩnh giúp một tay. Tuy rằng sư phụ không cho ta nhóm tham dự phàm nhân chinh chiến, tốt xấu Lí Tĩnh cũng là chúng ta tây Côn Lôn đạo hữu, huống chi còn có..." Dương Tiễn cười một ngụm chặn đứng nói: "Nhĩ hảo lải nhải, đi thôi." Dứt lời liền đi. Thốn Tâm hé miệng cười, vội theo đi lên.

Hai người trọng thi ẩn thân pháp, đến tới trên thành lâu quan khán khi, chỉ thấy dưới thành một người, mặc đỏ thẫm đoàn long cẩm bào, đầu đội thúc phát lửa cháy kim quan, thắt lưng sáp hai thanh ngân chùy, ngồi ngay ngắn ở ngọc kỳ lân thượng, khẩu nội kêu lên: "Thành thượng nghe xong, ta đều không phải khấu quan xâm chiếm, hiện thời chỉ cần gặp kia Lí Tĩnh, các ngươi tốc tốc gọi hắn tiến đến!" Đúng là võ thành vương trưởng nam, thanh hư đạo đức chân quân môn hạ thủ đồ Hoàng Thiên Hóa. Thốn Tâm cả người chấn động, vội hiện thân kêu một tiếng "Thiên Hóa!" Dương Tiễn muốn kéo khi, nàng dĩ nhiên phi hạ quan đi.

Thốn Tâm đến ngọc kỳ lân trước đứng ổn, ngửa đầu nhìn lên, chỉ thấy kia Hoàng Thiên Hóa đầy mặt đỏ bừng tức giận tận trời, trong lồng ngực hình như có liệt hỏa thiêu đốt, không khỏi hỏi: "Thiên Hóa, ngươi làm sao?" Hoàng Thiên Hóa thấy Thốn Tâm, nhất khang phẫn nộ ngạnh ở cổ họng, nhưng lại nhỏ xuống lệ đến: "Tấc... Thốn Tâm, Bích Vân... Đã chết."

"Cái gì!" Thốn Tâm kinh hãi, này Bích Vân không lâu còn hảo hảo ở Thạch Cơ nương nương giá tiền phụng dưỡng, thế nào bỗng nhiên sẽ chết ? Chỉ thấy Thiên Hóa kích chỉ cửa thành nói: "Đều do này Lí Tĩnh lão nhân, không hợp vọng động càn khôn cung, chấn thiên tên, bắn chết Bích Vân ở bạch cốt trước động." Hắn ức chế không được trong lồng ngực phẫn uất, tự tự nghiến răng: "Kia 翖 hoa hạ khắc có tiếng kiêng kị 'Trấn Trần Đường Quan tổng binh Lí Tĩnh' tên cửa hiệu, nhất tên chính giữa Bích Vân cổ họng. Này cung tiễn từng trợ hiên viên hoàng đế đại phá Xi Vưu, là tuyệt đỉnh lợi khí, Bích Vân bị nó bắn trúng, nơi nào còn có sinh lộ?"

Thốn Tâm thấy hắn thê lương, trong lúc nhất thời cũng bi từ giữa đến, chính muốn nói gì, chỉ thấy cửa thành đại khai, từ giữa đi ra một cái lục thước đồng nhi, cánh tay triền hồng lĩnh, cầm trong tay kim vòng tay, đúng là Na Tra. Kia Na Tra trừng mắt căm tức, ngón tay Thiên Hóa trách mắng: "Ngươi này yêu nhân, rất vô lý. Ta bất quá nhìn trời bắn nhất tên, là kia tỳ nữ nên không hay ho, đánh lên ta tên, cũng không phải ta cố ý vì này, ngươi vì sao tiến đến khó xử cha ta?"

Hoàng Thiên Hóa nghe không được này một tiếng, đem ngọc kỳ lân song giác vỗ, rất chùy về phía trước liền tạp hướng Na Tra đỉnh môn. Na Tra vội tế khởi thất thước hỗn thiên lĩnh nhìn trời ném đi, như một cái hỏa long bàn xuống phía dưới đến khỏa Thiên Hóa, điện quang hỏa thạch gian chỉ thấy bên cạnh lòe ra một người, đồ thủ vãn trụ hỗn thiên lĩnh, lại duỗi ra cánh tay giá trụ Thiên Hóa ngân chùy, quát một tiếng: "Dừng tay!" Đúng là Dương Tiễn.

Hai người binh khí đều bị Dương Tiễn dừng, Thiên Hóa chỉ tại đặng trung giẫm chân, kia Na Tra cũng không để ý tới hội, đem càn khôn vòng tế khởi đâu đầu đến đánh Dương Tiễn, chỉ thấy Dương Tiễn cả người chân khí cổ đãng, hộ thể thần quang ngũ sắc lộ ra, cũng không nâng tay, lấy vai đón đỡ một vòng, nhất thời hỏa tinh bắn ra bốn phía, khí kình mọc lan tràn, ngay cả Thốn Tâm ở vòng chiến ngoại đều cảm thấy gió cuốn vân dũng, cơ hồ lập không được thân hình.

Na Tra tự đắc bảo vật, luôn luôn mọi việc đều thuận lợi, chưa từng gặp qua đánh bại, nhất thời cũng là sửng sốt, kia Dương Tiễn quét ngang Na Tra liếc mắt một cái, lại đem thân mặt hướng Thiên Hóa nói: "Hoàng sư huynh, Na Tra vốn là Thái Ất sư bá môn hạ Linh Châu Tử đầu thai, không nhớ rõ kiếp trước, ngươi chớ nên trách hắn." Hoàng Thiên Hóa bi trá nói: "Hắn bất hảo thành tánh, lần trước ở trên núi liên tiếp khiêu khích, ta cũng không thêm để ý tới, chính là Bích Vân... Bích Vân nàng..." Dương Tiễn dù chưa gặp qua Bích Vân, nhưng cũng biết hắn hai người kiêm điệp tình thâm, nhất thời cảm thấy xót xa đát, nhưng lại không nói nên lời.

Thốn Tâm rưng rưng tiến lên nói: "Thiên Hóa, kia tiệt sách giáo khoa liền cùng chúng ta không vừa mắt, hiện thời Na Tra xông ra như vậy đại họa, Thạch Cơ nương nương tất nhiên khởi binh vấn tội, sư tổ cùng các sư phụ không biết sao sinh phiền não, nếu như ngươi là lại đồng Na Tra sinh hiềm khích, chẳng phải càng giáo sư phụ ngươi đau đầu?"

Hoàng Thiên Hóa nghe xong, cúi đầu rơi lệ không nói, sau một lúc lâu phương nói: "Ta thả hồi sơn đi báo cùng sư phụ biết. Chỉ hắn không niệm tình đồng môn, thiện sát vô tội, ta sau này... Sau này..." Hắn 捬 ưng than thở một tiếng, xoay người thúc giục kỳ lân mà đi.

Dương Tiễn nhìn theo Thiên Hóa rời đi, quay đầu nhìn Na Tra liếc mắt một cái nói: "Tự giải quyết cho tốt." Dứt lời cùng Thốn Tâm thủ, đáp mây bay rời đi.

Hai người hồi tới Côn Lôn, Dương Tiễn trước đem Thốn Tâm đưa tới lạc già động mao lư, Thốn Tâm cần khuyên giải vài câu, lại tìm không ra nói đến, gặp Dương Tiễn xoay người phải đi, vội hỏi: "Ta thấy ngươi đầu vai phá một chỗ, không bằng giúp ngươi bổ bổ đi." Gặp Dương Tiễn dừng bước, Thốn Tâm vội lấy châm tuyến, đi vào tiến đến, xem Dương Tiễn vẻ mặt tịch liêu, thở dài nói: "Hôm nay ít nhiều ngươi, bằng không Thiên Hóa cùng Na Tra nháo lên, nhất định lưỡng bại câu thương."

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu không nói, tùy theo Thốn Tâm trên vai may vá. Thốn Tâm thấy hắn vẫn là lo lắng trùng trùng, toại miễn cố cười nói: "Ngươi cũng không cần lo lắng, kia Na Tra mới bảy tuổi, hiện thời có cha mẹ quản giáo, tiếp qua vài năm ma ma tính tình, tất sẽ không như thế lỗ mãng ." Dương Tiễn nghiêng đầu, chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm dè dặt cẩn trọng ở hắn đầu vai vòng châm, này phá thân vốn chính là càn khôn vòng khí kình sở hoa, cũng không đại, nhất thời bổ hảo, Thốn Tâm dùng răng nanh cắn đứt đầu sợi, giương mắt thấy Dương Tiễn nhìn bản thân. Thốn Tâm cái trán cách Dương Tiễn chóp mũi chỉ có mấy tấc khoảng cách, hai người chưa bao giờ như thế tiếp cận quá, nhất thời câu đều sửng sốt.

Dương Tiễn thở dài: "Lời này nguyên không sai, chính là ngươi ở phòng khách cũng thấy, hắn vẫn là như thế kiệt ngạo, chỉ sợ... ." Thốn Tâm thu tay nội châm tuyến, lại đi tới thay hắn lí bình đầu vai nếp nhăn: "Hắn trước khi là nữ nhi thân, Thái Ất sư bá không khỏi kiêu căng chút, hiện thời thượng có nghiêm phụ đốc thúc, hạ có từ mẫu an ủi, lại có sư phụ theo giữ dẫn đường, giả lấy thời gian, nhất định có thể hồi tâm dưỡng tính thành tựu châu báu ." Nàng một đầu nói xong, tựa hồ nhớ tới cái gì, bên môi đã là hàm ý cười: "Ngươi không thấy ta tam ca, trong ngày thường cà lơ phất phơ chiêu miêu đệ cẩu, vừa thấy ta phụ vương, hù cùng tránh miêu thử dường như, kêu hướng đông không dám hướng tây."

Dương Tiễn cũng là nhoẻn miệng cười: "Chưa bao giờ nghe ngươi nhắc tới quá gia nhân, ngươi thuở nhỏ lên núi học nghệ, chẳng lẽ ngươi mẫu hậu không nghĩ ngươi?" Thốn Tâm nghe được một câu này, hô hấp bị kiềm hãm, đã là thấp đầu. Dương Tiễn đang muốn hỏi khi, chỉ nghe Thốn Tâm ẩn ẩn đáp: "Ta mẫu hậu... Đã mất." Nàng mày bao phủ một tầng mây đen, ngữ điệu ai không tự thắng: "Nàng bệnh tử năm ấy, ta cầu Đông hải đại bá phụ, đưa ta đến Côn Lôn trên núi, không vì học đạo pháp, chỉ vì học chút y thuật, tương lai hành y tế thế, không tới nhường thế gian thêm nữa ba thước chi cô." Dứt lời đã là nước mắt rơi như mưa.

Dương Tiễn nội tâm đau xót, khinh thư cánh tay dài đem Thốn Tâm ôm vào trong áo, một tay nhẹ vỗ về của nàng lưng, nhớ tới bản thân thân thế, cũng không khỏi cổ họng chua xót khó nhịn.

, Chương 10:

Thốn Tâm tìm được Hoàng Thiên Hóa thời điểm, hắn đang ngồi ở thanh phong sơn cao nhất chỗ xả thân nhai thượng, trong tay nâng một cái thanh dứu bàn đạp bình, ngơ ngác nhìn dưới chân vạn nhận vực sâu. Thốn Tâm ngừng sau lưng hắn vài thước ngoại, do dự mà có nên hay không thông báo chính hắn đã đến, sợ thanh âm một cao, Thiên Hóa sẽ thả người nhảy xuống kia vạn trượng vách núi đen. Se lạnh gió núi thổi bay Thốn Tâm vạt váy, nàng gầy yếu thân hình ở trong gió nhẹ nhàng lay động, tựa hồ phong lớn chút nữa, có thể đem này long nữ ném phía chân trời.

"Ta đã từng cho rằng, ta sẽ theo phụ thân ý nguyện, cùng ngươi thành thân, kế thừa vương vị, sinh nhi dục nữ, giống nhau hoàng gia lịch đại tổ tiên như vậy, vì nước tận trung cho đến da ngựa bọc thây." Thiên Hóa buồn bã cười, thanh âm ở trong gió như ẩn như hiện,

Thốn Tâm nhìn Thiên Hóa, cả trái tim giống như ở cút du lí chìm nổi giãy dụa. Nàng cùng Thiên Hóa chưa đầu sư môn phía trước cũng đã quen biết, người khác đều trêu ghẹo bọn họ thanh mai trúc mã hai nhỏ vô tư, ngay cả võ thành vương vợ chồng đều cam chịu Thốn Tâm tồn tại, chỉ nói chờ Thiên Hóa nhất lễ đội mũ, liền lập tức thỉnh hoàng phi nương nương tấu minh đại vương, khiển người đi Tây Hải cầu hôn. Sau này Thiên Hóa chân trước nhận thanh hư đạo đức chân quân vi sư, Thốn Tâm cũng sau lưng liền đầu nhập Từ Hàng đạo nhân môn hạ, đến lúc này cơ hồ sở có người đều cho rằng, này một đôi môn đương hộ đối kim đồng ngọc nữ, lại đem vì thiên hạ viết một đoạn cử án tề mi giai thoại.

"Thẳng đến ta gặp Bích Vân." Thiên Hóa dày rộng hữu lực bàn tay phủ tại kia bàn đạp bình mượt mà trên đường cong, bỗng nhiên chụp nhanh, đốt ngón tay một căn phiếm ra màu trắng. Thốn Tâm gục đầu xuống, nàng lần đầu tiên nghe Thiên Hóa nhắc tới "Bích Vân" tên này thời điểm liền đã biết đến rồi, này nam nhân, nhất định đem chỉ là của chính mình huynh đệ. Thốn Tâm chưa từng có hướng tới quá oanh oanh liệt liệt tình yêu, ở trong lòng nàng, hai người giúp nhau lúc hoạn nạn làm bạn mới là sinh mệnh tốt nhất lữ trình. Nếu không có Bích Vân, có lẽ nàng sẽ tùy theo cha mẹ sư trưởng ý nguyện, thuận lý thành chương nắm Thiên Hóa thủ, tương kính như tân quá cả đời. Nhưng nàng ở Thiên Hóa trong mắt thấy được hỏa hoa, thấy được một cái xanh tươi thiếu niên để âu yếm nữ tử nở rộ xinh đẹp nhất yên hỏa, Thốn Tâm mỉm cười vỗ vỗ Thiên Hóa đầu vai, đem trên cổ tay Thiên Hóa tặng cho của nàng vòng ngọc cởi, đặt ở trong tay hắn.

"Ta đi đồng quan, cứu phụ thân. Ở trước mặt hắn quỳ ba ngày ba đêm, chỉ cầu hắn có thể mở miệng đồng ý ta đi bạch cốt động, cưới Bích Vân." Võ thành vương giận dữ, rít gào tiếng hô ngay cả trướng ngoại ngũ sắc thần ngưu nghe thấy đều run run. Hắn xem quỳ thẳng ở trưởng tử, biết rõ kẻ này tính như liệt hỏa quật cường phi thường, cuối cùng ở ngày thứ ba giữa khuya, thở dài một tiếng nói: "Nghiệp chướng, đứng lên đi. Ngươi đi bạch cốt động, chỉ cần Thạch Cơ nương nương gật đầu, vi phụ liền khiển nhân cầu hôn."

"Rượu này bình là Bích Vân tặng của ta, nàng nói, hảo nam nhi làm chén lớn uống rượu khoái ý ân cừu, mới là anh hùng hán. Này bình bên trong, là ta phụ vương trân quý ba mươi năm thu nguyệt sắc, ta nguyên muốn mang đi cùng Bích Vân đồng ẩm, không nghĩ tới..." Thiên Hóa cúi đầu, trong lồng ngực hình như có một cái bàn tay to ở xé rách tâm can hắn, làm hắn đau đến không được run run, "Không nghĩ tới ta đến bộ xương sơn, đụn mây còn chưa rơi xuống, liền nghe thấy áng mây hô to, nói Bích Vân trung tên mà tử." Thiên Hóa đẩu bắt tay vào làm, che hai mắt, "Ta nghĩ muốn báo thù, nhưng là kết quả là, kia hung thủ cũng là... Cũng là..."

Thốn Tâm ở Thiên Hóa bên cạnh quỳ xuống, một bàn tay đáp thượng hắn run rẩy đầu vai. Tại như vậy thời khắc, đã không có gì ngôn ngữ có thể lau đi Thiên Hóa trong lòng đau đớn, Thốn Tâm có thể làm , chính là lẳng lặng cùng hắn, hảo hảo mà khóc rống một hồi.

Thốn Tâm hồi tới mao lư khi đã là nguyệt tới trung thiên, nàng đẩy ra cửa sài, chưa thắp sáng ngọn đèn, trong bóng đêm gặp cửa sổ hạ ngồi ngay ngắn một người. Thốn Tâm kinh hãi, sau này rút lui hai bước, kham kham bán ở hạ dược cối xay thượng, cơ hồ té ngã. Người nọ nhảy dựng lên bắt được Thốn Tâm cánh tay, đem nàng mang nhập trong áo, ôn nhu nói: "Là ta."

Thốn Tâm nhìn lên, chỉ thấy trước mặt người này đúng là Dương Tiễn, toại lấy thủ phủ thầm nghĩ: "Thế nào không đốt đèn, làm ta sợ muốn chết." "Ta sợ kinh động tu trúc cùng sư phụ ngươi." Dương Tiễn ngón tay khẽ giương lên, án thượng cây đèn nội "Hô" nhảy lên nhất đám ngọn lửa, giây lát đã là đầy phòng ánh sáng. Hắn gặp Thốn Tâm hai mắt sưng đỏ, vội hỏi: "Ngươi đã khóc ?"

Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu: "Sau giữa trưa ta đi tử dương động tìm Thiên Hóa, hắn cũng không ở, sau này ở đỉnh núi xả thân nhai tìm được hắn." Dương Tiễn thở dài một tiếng, muốn nói lại thôi, sau một lúc lâu phương nói: "Xả thân nhai phong đại, ngươi mặc như vậy đơn bạc, cẩn thận cảm lạnh."

Thốn Tâm đi tới trà án tiền ngồi xuống, nội tâm đối Na Tra đầy bụng oán hận, lại e ngại Dương Tiễn tại đây, không tiện ngôn giảng, chỉ phải miễn cố cười nói: "Đêm đã khuya, ta ban ngày bị chút phong, tưởng sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi , ngươi cũng trở về đi." Dương Tiễn thấy nàng thương cảm, nguyên tưởng mở lời an ủi, nghĩ nghĩ lại thật sự nói không thể nói, liền gật gật đầu, xoay người đi.

Dương Tiễn đến đây, vốn là có tâm sự . Hắn tự Trần Đường Quan trở lại Kim Hà Động, sư phụ lại không ở nhà, lưu lại một thất thẻ tre bạch cuốn hỗn độn phi thường. Dương Tiễn lắc đầu, ngồi thân nhất kiện nhất kiện nhặt lên, sửa sang lại thỏa đáng, phân loại hướng trên giá sách dọn xong. Lại thấy có nhất dẫn đường bào để ở địa hạ, toại nhặt lên đến điệp hảo đưa đi nội thất. Vừa vào nội thất, chỉ thấy sạp thượng mở ra một quyển thẻ tre, đúng là ngày ấy thiên tôn khiển bạch y đồng tử đưa cho Dương Tiễn, lại bị Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân thu hồi kia cuốn. Dương Tiễn chần chờ nửa khắc, vẫn là đi qua, đem kia thẻ tre cầm lấy, chỉ thấy đề đầu bốn chữ triện, điểm phân chia minh trong nhu có cương, đúng là ( cửu chuyển huyền công ). Hắn phương nhìn lên, chỉ nghe sau lưng bước chân vang, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đã đi thong thả tiến vào.

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt đỏ lên, cần giải thích khi, chân nhân đã xem thấy hắn trong tay thẻ tre, thở dài một tiếng "Còn đây là số trời", ngóng nhìn Dương Tiễn di khi, lại nói: "Ta vốn không nguyện ngươi tập học cửa này đạo pháp, cho nên đem nó tàng khởi. Không nghĩ nhân duyên trùng hợp, nó vẫn là đến ngươi trước mắt. Cũng thế, " chân nhân vẫy vẫy tay nói, "Ngươi đem này cuốn cầm, rất nghiên đọc, nhớ lấy chớ để vội vàng xao động liều lĩnh." Hắn phảng phất còn muốn nói gì nữa, lại nhịn xuống , xoay người ngồi ở sạp thượng, một lát đã hợp mâu nhập định.

Dương Tiễn tự đắc kia kinh cuốn, đêm đó liền cầm đuốc soi đêm đọc. Này đạo pháp tinh diệu dị thường, Dương Tiễn mỗi khi phủ đọc ngưỡng tư, nhất nắm chắc tức vui sướng phi thường, quả là vòng thất mà vũ. Kia trong động mặt đất nguyên bản gập ghềnh, nhân Dương Tiễn trấn ngày trì cuốn đi bước nhỏ, có chút địa phương nhưng lại bị hắn ma san bằng trong như gương.

Ngày hôm đó Dương Tiễn cho sạp đầu trên tọa, y huyền công khẩu quyết thi triển thuật pháp, một bộ thâm thuý phiền phức pháp quyết thi triển xuống dưới, vậy mà không hề cản trở. Hắn y quyết vận hành chu thiên, chân khí tự đan điền dựng lên, duyên lục căn bát mạch mười hai đứng đắn chạy, cho biển máu nội tụ tập, ra quý hiếp, xuống phía dưới đi tới mang mạch, ngũ sắc lưu quang vòng thân một chu, như thụy khí ngàn điều từng đợt từng đợt không dứt. Bỗng nhiên này chân khí sở đi chỗ lược có độn đau, giây lát đau đớn như vỡ đê hồng thủy dời núi lấp biển, đổ ập xuống tạp đem đi lại, kinh mạch hình như có bổ ra đúc lại cảm giác, hắn càng là nỗ lực vận công chống đỡ, dâng mà đến đau đớn liền càng bén nhọn, như có ngàn quân nặng nghiền đè nặng thân thể hắn, lại coi như ngàn vạn con kiến cắn cắn của hắn nguyên thần. Dương Tiễn trước mắt chứng kiến đều vì huyết sắc, rốt cục dần dần chống đỡ không được, ở cuối cùng một câu pháp quyết niệm xong phía trước, chỉ quyết băng tán bất tỉnh nhân sự.

Mông lung trung, có một người đi tới sạp tiền, đem Dương Tiễn thân hình phù chính, cùng hắn đối diện tướng tọa, song chưởng khoát lên của hắn trên cổ tay, thấp giọng niệm một câu, đúng là huyền công pháp quyết cuối cùng một câu. Hỗn độn gian một cỗ cường hãn pháp lực rót vào Dương Tiễn kinh mạch, đẩy ra hắn trong cơ thể bề bộn chân khí tham xem các nơi huyết mạch, chỉ thấy pháp lực đến chỗ nào thánh thực tường quang bắn ra bốn phía, cực nóng ngọn lửa ào ào lui tán, Dương Tiễn chợt cảm thấy như thanh phong tẩy tâm, hư vô điềm đạm hảo giống như mới sinh trẻ con, như có thiên địa trong người vạn vật sinh, nguyên thần cao cư vô lượng chi không, trong lòng nửa điểm tạp niệm toàn vô, đã e rằng thượng diệu dụng.

Dương Tiễn mở đôi mắt, nhưng thấy Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân ngồi xuống ở trước mặt, sắc mặt tái nhợt, quanh thân hãn ra như tương. Hắn thế mới biết, là sư phụ kịp thời xuất hiện cứu bản thân, đang muốn mở lời, chỉ thấy kia chân nhân đã chậm rãi đứng dậy, tập tễnh hướng vào phía trong thất bước vào. Dương Tiễn vội đuổi theo đi, giá trụ chân nhân lặc hạ, đem sư phụ phù tới sạp thượng, cần nói cái gì đó, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân dĩ nhiên nhắm mắt nhập định . Dương Tiễn khắc sâu trong lòng ngũ tạng, nhưng cũng biết sư phụ không vui bản thân lắm mồm, toại quỳ gối trước giường, cung kính chắp tay tam tao, mới vừa rồi che môn xuất ra.

Dương Tiễn đứng ở Kim Hà Động tiền dõi mắt trông về phía xa, mới thấy giống như thiên địa trọng sinh, vạn vật đổi mới, thân ý trong ngoài sơn thủy nhân vật, đều bị một khối hiểu rõ cho tâm, tứ chi bách hải thư sướng chi cực. Chợt thấy phía sau một người đi tới, xoay người nhìn lên, đúng là Ngọc Hư Cung bạch y đồng tử. Kia đồng tử hướng Dương Tiễn vái chào nói: "Sư huynh, thiên tôn cho mời."

Thốn Tâm từ ngày đó theo xả thân nhai trở về liền mạo phong hàn, ở sạp thượng bị bệnh ba ngày mới kham kham nhiều. Dương Tiễn không tới tìm nàng, Thốn Tâm liền chỉ nói hắn nhân bản thân đi xả thân nhai tìm Thiên Hóa chuyện giận, cũng không đi tìm Dương Tiễn, vẻn vẹn bán nguyệt ở nhà đóng cửa trong nhà. Hôm nay đang ở cửa sổ hạ nhàn tọa, chỉ thấy tu trúc đẩy cửa đi vào đến nói: "Tỷ tỷ, ngươi cũng biết kim quang động đại sự?"

Thốn Tâm nhất cười: "Kim quang động ra cái lí Na Tra, kia kiện đi ra đến không là đại sự?" Tu trúc vài bước tiến đến, tự châm một ly trà ẩm phương nói: "Lần này ngược lại không phải là Na Tra, cũng là Thái Ất sư bá!" Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc nói: "Thái Ất sư bá lại như thế nào?" Tu trúc "Hừ" một tiếng: "Nghiêm túc nói lên a, có thể viết nhất bộ thư!"

Nguyên lai Bích Vân sau khi, Thạch Cơ nương nương tìm tới Trần Đường Quan tìm Na Tra báo thù, lại bị hắn dẫn tới càn nguyên sơn Thái Ất Chân Nhân chỗ, hai vị thượng tiên một lời không hợp động khởi thủ đến, nhưng lại bị Thái Ất Chân Nhân tế khởi Cửu Long thần hỏa tráo, thiêu chết Thạch Cơ nương nương. Thốn Tâm thầm nghĩ không tốt, việc này nếu có thể giấu giếm hoàn hảo, cũng bị Thiên Hóa biết, lại không biết thế nào buồn bực, vội đi tới thanh phong sơn tìm hắn.

Kia Hoàng Thiên Hóa đang ở trong phòng thu thập gói đồ, gặp Thốn Tâm đến xem, vội chào đón nói: "Nghe nói ngươi bị bệnh? Ta nhân mấy ngày trước đây sự vội, vẫn chưa nhìn ngươi, hiện thời khả cực tốt ?" Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Ta không quan trọng, nhìn ngươi lại sinh long hoạt hổ, ta liền mọi sự không lo ." Nàng thoáng nhìn Thiên Hóa trong tay gói đồ, toại hỏi: "Ngươi đây là muốn hướng chạy đi đâu?"

"Sư phụ phái ta xuống núi đi giúp đỡ Tây Kỳ." Thiên Hóa xem Thốn Tâm muốn nói lại thôi, toại cười nhẹ nói: "Thạch Cơ nương nương chuyện, ta đã hết biết." Thốn Tâm thấy hắn sắc mặt như thường, nội tâm ngạc nhiên, dè dặt cẩn trọng hỏi: "Vậy ngươi..." Thiên Hóa buông trong tay đang ở chà lau ngân chùy, thở dài một hơi: "Ta mặc dù táo bạo, nhưng cũng tu đạo nhiều năm. Bích Vân chuyện vừa lúc đi ra, ta thật muốn giết Na Tra vì nàng báo thù. Ở trên núi mấy ngày nay ta mới nghĩ thông suốt, nguyên lai tất cả đều là mệnh, cũng không từ nhân hỉ ác sở định."

Thốn Tâm nghe được lời ấy, không khỏi có chút thương cảm, vừa muốn nói chuyện, chỉ nghe Thiên Hóa lại nói: "Nhân sinh trên đời, chi bằng tận hưởng lạc thú trước mắt, nếu có chút hoa phục liền nên mặc vào phóng ngựa du hoa, nếu có chút rượu ngon nên sắp xuất hiện cùng người đồng túy, không cần chờ hoa trăng tàn lạc là lúc lại đi hối hận." Hắn trong mắt hơi hơi ngấn lệ nổi lên: "Lúc trước ta như chẳng như vậy e ngại phụ vương trách phạt, sớm một điểm cầu hắn đồng ý cửa này hôn sự, có lẽ..." Thiên Hóa nói không được, nhếch đôi môi một lát, bài trừ một tia mỉm cười nói: "Thốn Tâm, ngươi không cần học ta, thừa dịp ngươi còn kịp."

Chính khi nói chuyện, chỉ thấy tu trúc một đầu chàng tiến vào, thở hổn hển nói: "Tỷ tỷ, tứ công chúa đến đây, có việc gấp!" Thốn Tâm vội đồng nàng hồi tới Phổ Đà Sơn, nhưng thấy mao lư nội có đỏ lên y nhung trang mỹ nhân nôn nóng qua lại tản bộ, đúng là Đông hải tứ công chúa ngao nghe tâm. Nghe tâm vừa thấy Thốn Tâm phản đến, tật đi vài bước tiến lên giữ chặt tay nàng, còn chưa cập ngôn ngữ, đã là châu lệ mãn má.

Thốn Tâm kinh hãi, vội hỏi nguyên do, chỉ thấy nghe tâm nức nở nói: "Ta, ta tam ca, bị người giết ." Thốn Tâm hai chân mềm nhũn, kém chút ngồi dưới đất. Nguyên lai này Đông hải tam thái tử ngao bính cùng Thốn Tâm có chút thân hậu, ngay cả nghe tâm cùng nhau, ba người từ nhỏ đồng hành đồng chỉ, liền như tự tay chừng thông thường. Hiện thời chợt nghe thấy tang âm, thẳng cả kinh Thốn Tâm giống như ngũ lôi đánh xuống đầu.

, Chương 11:

Nghe tâm khóc nói: "Ta tam ca ngày hôm trước ở trong nước tuần tra, bỗng nhiên có tôm binh báo lại, nói tuần hải dạ xoa lí cấn bị người giết chết ở Trần Đường Quan hạ. Tam ca vội dẫn người đến tới bờ biển nhìn lên, chỉ thấy một cái lục thước ngoan đồng chính đạp ở lí cấn xác chết thượng diễu võ dương oai. Tam ca hỏi vài câu, kia ngoan đồng liền tế khởi pháp bảo, đem ta tam ca đánh ra nguyên hình, rút long cân đi."

Thốn Tâm cả kinh sắc mặt trắng bệch — Trần Đường Quan, lục thước ngoan đồng, này không là Na Tra còn có thể có ai? Còn có ai có thể đem hưng vân bố vũ nảy sinh vạn vật long tộc chính thần đánh giết chí tử! Càng nghĩ không khỏi tức giận trong lòng, một phen lau nước mắt, rút ra trên vách đá lộ vẻ thanh sương kiếm đạo: "Tứ tỷ, đi, ta đồng ngươi đi Trần Đường Quan, tìm Na Tra báo thù!"

Nhị long nữ nhanh như điện chớp đến tới quan tiền, đã thấy kia giữa không trung mây đen áp đỉnh tiếng sấm từng trận, nguyên lai tứ hải Long Vương được nghe ngao bính bỏ mình, đều dẫn long binh tiến đến khiêu chiến. Kia ngao quảng ở đụn mây mắng: "Lớn mật nhãi ranh! Ta Đông hải đồng ngươi có gì ân oán? Ngươi nhưng lại quát tháo đem tuần hải dạ xoa đánh giết, lại đem ta tam thái tử đánh chết, còn đem hắn long cân rút đi! Bực này hung ngoan tàn bạo đồ đệ, ta mặc dù đem ngươi bầm thây vạn đoạn, cũng không có thể tiêu trong lòng mối hận!"

Ngao quảng còn muốn mắng khi, nhưng thấy phía sau hắn lòe ra một người, cũng cổ̀n phục lưu quan, đúng là Tây Hải Long Vương ngao nhuận. Kia ngao nhuận tiến lên liền ôm quyền nói: "Đại ca, ngươi hưu cùng kia cuồng đồ phí lời, hiện thời chúng ta bắt hắn thân cha mẹ tại đây, như hắn không đến nghênh chiến, chúng ta chỉ đưa hắn cha mẹ toái đoá ở ta chất nhi linh tiền, lấy an ủi chúng tâm."

Vừa dứt lời, chỉ xem quan dưới thành Na Tra chạy vội mà đến, lớn tiếng kêu lên: "Một người làm việc một người làm, ta đánh chết ngao bính lí cấn, tự nhiên thay hắn hai người đền mạng, yên có liên luỵ cha mẹ chi lí!" Hắn rút ra trong dạ bảo kiếm, định rồi thảnh thơi lại nói: "Ta hôm nay tự phẩu này phúc, oan tràng dịch cốt, bị xua tan hồn phách, còn cho cha mẹ. Các ngươi tu thả hắn hai người, bằng không sư phụ ta Thái Ất Chân Nhân định không cùng các ngươi từ bỏ ý đồ."

Kia ngao quảng nghe được Na Tra lời ấy, cũng là cảm hắn chí hiếu, cho nên chiêu hơn người đến thả Lí Tĩnh vợ chồng. Na Tra gặp cha mẹ câu chiếm được từ, toại tay phải rút kiếm, trước đi phía trái cánh tay chém tới. Kiếm khởi cánh tay lạc, máu tươi phun dũng mà ra, Na Tra đau tê tâm liệt phế, lại cắn chặt khớp hàm, lại phản thủ hướng ngực bụng đâm tới. Bỗng nhiên một trận gió quá, bên người lòe ra một người vươn tay cầm Na Tra thủ đoạn, kham kham giá ở kiếm thế đi. Na Tra tập trung nhìn vào, đúng là Dương Tiễn.

Dương Tiễn vội la lên: "Hảo huynh đệ, nếu như ngươi diệt thân thể, tan tác hồn phách, vậy ngay cả sư tổ cũng vô lực hồi thiên !" Lời còn chưa dứt, tốt nhiên gian bên tai kiếm khí phá phong, nhất đạo hàn quang tà đã đâm đến, Dương Tiễn thầm nghĩ không tốt, vội một phen đẩy ra Na Tra, nghiêng người lấy lưng làm chi.

Người nọ một kiếm đâm vào Dương Tiễn trên lưng, kích khởi hỏa hoa phụt ra, Dương Tiễn lại lông tóc vô thương, hắn hộ thể chân khí vốn là cương mãnh chi cực, tình thế cấp bách gian vận công tướng hộ, sinh sôi tương lai nhân hổ khẩu đánh rách tả tơi, chỉ nghe người nọ nhất tiếng kêu đau đớn, ngón tay nhất thời chảy ra đỏ sẫm huyết châu. Dương Tiễn trong lòng cũng là cả kinh, này thanh âm rất tinh tường, người tới đúng là Thốn Tâm!

Dương Tiễn quay lại thân, chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm trong tay thanh sương kiếm thẳng chỉ bản thân sau lưng, cao giọng quát lên: "Ngươi đưa ta tam ca mệnh đến!" Không để ý hổ khẩu xuất huyết, lại giơ kiếm bổ về phía Na Tra. Dương Tiễn không kịp ngôn ngữ, song chưởng hợp lại, che lại Thốn Tâm kiếm thế, kiếm kia coi như bị thiết chú ở tại hắn trong tay, không thể lại đi tới mảy may.

"Thốn Tâm!" Dương Tiễn nhìn nhiều ngày không thấy long nữ, nàng hai mắt bị thù hận cháy được màu đỏ, đầy mặt nước mắt, trạng như điên dại tử nhìn chằm chằm Na Tra."Dương Tiễn, ngươi tránh ra!" Thốn Tâm tiếng nói mất tiếng, ẩn ẩn có kim thạch tiếng động, ngực phập phồng, phảng phất đè nén vô cùng vô tận thống khổ.

"Tránh ra!" Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên quát lên một tiếng lớn, hợp lại đem hết toàn lực về phía sau nhất xiết, Dương Tiễn tim đập mạnh và loạn nhịp gian bàn tay khẽ buông lỏng, nhưng lại bị Thốn Tâm đem bạt kiếm ra. Kiếm kia tiêm ở không trung họa xuất một đạo màu đỏ quang lộ, nguyên lai đã đem Dương Tiễn bàn tay cắt qua, giọt xuất huyết đến, hai người vừa thấy câu đều sửng sốt.

Chính giằng co không dưới khi, Na Tra theo Dương Tiễn sau lưng tiến lên trước một bước, đổ trì bảo kiếm hướng Thốn Tâm vái chào: "Tam công chúa, " hắn tái nhợt khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn bên trên không có nhất tia huyết sắc, cánh tay trái truyền đến kịch liệt đau đớn làm cho hắn nói liên tục nói đều thật cố sức, lại vẫn một chữ một chút nói: "Ngươi yên tâm, ta Na Tra nói là làm, định đem này thân huyết nhục còn báo ngao bính tử." Hắn quay đầu, nhìn pho tượng thông thường che ở bản thân phía trước Dương Tiễn, "Nhị ca, ta trước kia là gọi ngươi nhị ca , đúng hay không?" Na Tra cố nén nước mắt nói: "Giết người thì thường mạng, thiên kinh địa nghĩa. Ta thân là nhân tử, chẳng những không thể hầu hạ dưới gối, phản giáo phụ mẫu kiếm vất vả, lại trí nhị ca nóng lòng, lần này đủ loại, đều là ta sai lầm rồi."

Na Tra xoay người, hướng trong đám người ngửa đầu nhìn bản thân ân phu nhân trịnh trọng bái hạ, ngay cả khấu ba cái vang đầu, run giọng nói: "Mẫu thân, ngài mang thai ba năm sáu tháng, sinh hạ ta đây không bớt việc yêu nghiệt, hôm nay ta đem phụ tinh mẫu huyết, thân thể phát phu, nhất tịnh còn cho các ngươi. Từ nay về sau, nguyện cha mẹ an khang, huynh đệ trường nhạc, không còn nữa thắc thỏm ta đây họa duyên cha mẹ nghiệp chướng." Hắn "Hoắc" đứng dậy, rất kiếm đâm vào trong bụng, cắn chặt hàm răng, lại đem kiếm mạnh mẽ xuống phía dưới một điều. Thốn Tâm đứng gần, có thể nghe thấy hắn bảo kiếm xẹt qua xương sườn ma sát thanh, không khỏi tóc gáy đổ dựng thẳng.

Kia Na Tra dĩ nhiên đứng thẳng không được, hai đầu gối quỳ xuống đất, lấy bảo kiếm chống đỡ thân thể. Dương Tiễn đau lòng khó nhịn, vừa muốn tiến lên ra tay đi phù, chỉ thấy Na Tra vươn một chưởng ngừng hắn. Lúc này Na Tra đã nói không nên lời nói, chỉ có thể dùng ánh mắt ý bảo, lại cố chịu đựng thân hình, đem bảo kiếm hướng gáy trung nhất hoành, chỉ một thoáng máu tươi tóe ra vài thước, giống như thảm bích sắc hoa đào phân tán đầy .

Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy thiên toàn địa chuyển, phun tung toé đầy đất huyết quang đâm vào hắn hai mắt đau nhức, bên cạnh Thốn Tâm thấy hắn bi thương khó có thể tự giữ, phương đưa tay đi kéo khi, đã thấy một trận gió quá, Dương Tiễn dĩ nhiên hóa kim quang mà đi.

Thốn Tâm ngồi ở xả thân nhai thượng, hai chân nhẹ nhàng, thân hình ở cuồng phong trung nhẹ nhàng chớp lên. Kia vách núi đen thẳng đứng ngàn nhận, coi như một phen lợi kiếm thẳng sáp tận trời, bốn phía ngọn núi đều ở nó dưới chân phủ phục. Từ nơi này nhìn xuống, kia vách đá như là bị một phen lợi rìu bổ ra, thô ráp tiết diện phảng phất là đánh gãy cả tòa sơn mạch lưng — "Tam ca, ngươi bị đánh hồi nguyên hình lột da rút gân thời điểm, có phải không phải liền là như vậy trùy tâm thấu xương?"

Kia long nữ mở ra trong tay bàn đạp bình ẩm một ngụm lớn, ba mươi năm rượu lâu năm giống một cái ôn nhu nóng cháy thủ, vuốt ve của nàng cổ họng, chậm rãi cút hạ xuống. Nàng trong bụng rỗng tuếch, rượu rơi xuống bụng, vị trên vách đá kim đâm giống nhau đau đớn, đâm vào nàng cả người run lên, nước mắt lại giống phạm thông thường, rốt cuộc lưu không đi ra, chỉ còn lại có vắng vẻ hốc mắt khô nứt trúc trắc đáng sợ.

"Đây là Thiên Hóa bầu rượu." Phía sau có một thanh âm truyền đến. Phong rất lớn, "Bầu rượu" hai chữ thậm chí mỏng manh nghe không rõ ràng. Thốn Tâm không có quay đầu, nàng biết Dương Tiễn là ở chỗ này, nhưng là nàng ở vách núi đen ngồi lâu, liền chuyển vừa chuyển cổ cũng cảm thấy cố sức.

"Phương diện này, trang là Thiên Hóa muốn tặng cho Bích Vân thu nguyệt sắc." Nàng đúng là vẫn còn hồi đáp, thanh âm khàn khàn đắc tượng sa mạc lí cành khô, "Thiên Hóa nói, hắn không cần thiết ." Trầm mặc lại một lần vây quanh bọn họ, kêu khóc đại phong tự bên tai thổi qua, mang theo không thể không nề hà bi thương.

Thật lâu sau, ngay tại Thốn Tâm cho rằng Dương Tiễn đã đi thời điểm, hắn lại mở miệng nói: "Na Tra đã chết ."

"Bích Vân cũng đã chết. Ta tam ca cũng đã chết. Na Tra chính là tử một ngàn lần nhất vạn lần, cũng không có khả năng đổi bọn họ đã trở lại!" Thốn Tâm tọa lâu, hai tay nhất chống đỡ muốn đứng lên, cánh tay lại chết lặng toàn không có khí lực, nàng hơi choáng váng, cơ hồ theo trên vách núi điệu hạ xuống. Dương Tiễn tâm lậu vỗ, muốn đưa tay đi phù, cuối cùng vẫn còn là nắm chặt quyền, buông xuống.

Thốn Tâm rốt cục vẫn là giãy dụa đứng dậy, nàng không xem Dương Tiễn, trống rỗng ánh mắt lướt qua hắn, dừng ở xa xôi đàn sơn phía trên."Hồi nhỏ có một lần, nhân ở long cung nhàm chán, ta ương tam ca vụng trộm mang ta đi trên bờ ngoạn, nhân đi mệt , ta nháo muốn ăn anh đào, hắn liền đi nhân gia cây ăn quả đi hái, không ngờ bị người phát hiện đuổi đánh xuất ra, ta hai người kém chút bị nhà vườn tróc đi." Thốn Tâm bên môi hiện lên mỉm cười, "Trở lại trong biển, đại bá phụ khí rút hắn hai mươi roi, hắn bị đánh cho cả người xanh tím, cũng muốn che chở ta, chỉ thừa nhận là chính bản thân hắn sinh tình tạo ý."

"Sau này, ta mẫu hậu chết bệnh, phụ vương tự đứng ngoài mặt mang theo di nương cùng nhị ca trở về, ta mới biết được, nguyên lai hắn sớm đã có ngoại thất cùng khác con trai, chỉ dưỡng ở tiền đường của ta bà con xa thúc phụ trong nhà, chờ mẫu hậu vừa chết liền đem di nương phù chính, khi đó mẫu hậu còn chỉ qua tam thất mà thôi. Đáng thương mẫu hậu đi tiền, còn nhanh nắm chặt tay của ta, nói với ta phụ vương vì ta khởi tên, là hóa tự 'Không thay đổi duy có Thốn Tâm đan' một câu. Ta tác phong bất quá, đi đồng phụ vương lý luận, lại bị hắn phạt đi quán sầu cấm biển bế. Lại là tam ca cầu đại bá phụ, đem ta đưa tới Côn Lôn sơn sư phụ môn hạ, mới vừa rồi qua vài năm sống yên ổn ngày."

Dương Tiễn nhìn trước mắt long nữ, hắn nguyên tưởng rằng Thốn Tâm thiên chân hồn nhiên vô câu vô thúc, lại theo không biết, ở trong lòng nàng, nguyên lai chôn dấu nhiều như vậy không muốn người biết khổ sở. Gió núi một trận đại giống như một trận, kia long nữ phảng phất đau đến không kềm chế được, run run lấy tay toàn ôm lấy bản thân hai vai, chậm rãi ngồi đi xuống.

"Thốn Tâm, " Dương Tiễn ngồi quỳ ở của nàng trước mặt, sắc bén thạch tử cho hắn đầu gối sinh đau, "Na Tra ngay cả có sai, hắn cũng đã ở Trần Đường Quan tiền dịch cốt tước thịt, mổ bụng tạ tội, vô luận như thế nào để được ."

"Không đủ!" Thốn Tâm mạnh ngẩng đầu, trợn lên hai mắt nhìn gần Dương Tiễn, "Ngươi thu Na Tra hồn phách, giao cho hắn làm Thái Ất sư bá, hiện thời mẫu thân của hắn đang ở thúy bình sơn vì hắn sửa miếu, quảng chịu hương khói trọng tố kim thân, không cần tam tái, hắn lí Na Tra liền lại khả hoành hành hậu thế gian !"

Dương Tiễn hô hấp bị kiềm hãm, lập tức kháng thanh đáp: "Na Tra là của ta huynh đệ!" "Huynh đệ?" Thốn Tâm cười lạnh: "Tam ca không là của ta huynh đệ? Thiên Hóa không là của ngươi huynh đệ?" Nàng "Hô" đứng lên thân, ngón tay Dương Tiễn lạnh lùng nói: "Các ngươi chỉ để ý sửa miếu, sửa một tòa, ta tạp một tòa, sửa mười tòa, ta tạp mười tòa, quản kêu Na Tra trọn đời không được siêu sinh!"

Dương Tiễn đột nhiên biến sắc, hắn đứng lên, kiên lưng banh thẳng tắp, phảng phất ở dùng cố gắng lớn nhất đè nén tức giận, sau một lúc lâu phương nói: "Na Tra ta nhất định phải cứu. Nếu như ngươi tưởng tạp của hắn miếu, chi bằng trước quá ta đây quan!"

Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn, trên mặt không có một tia kinh ngạc, phảng phất đã sớm biết Dương Tiễn tất có này vừa nói. Nàng cúi mâu mỉm cười, kia trên vẻ mặt đã có vô hạn thống khổ, lẳng lặng hướng Dương Tiễn phía sau đi đến. Gặp thoáng qua khi, Dương Tiễn một phát bắt được cánh tay của nàng, hỏi: "Ngươi đi nơi nào?"

Thốn Tâm không nhìn hắn, giọng nói theo xỉ khâu lí một chữ một chữ tóe ra: "Ngươi có biết , đi sách miếu a." Dứt lời liền đi. Dương Tiễn cũng không đáp lời, con hổ khẩu dùng sức, chặt chẽ nắm giữ Thốn Tâm cổ tay. Thốn Tâm cảm thấy bản thân phảng phất là bị một phen kìm sắt gắt gao kẹp lấy, thế nào ra sức giãy dụa cũng không có thể nhúc nhích chút nào."Dương Tiễn ngươi phóng..." Thốn Tâm âm cuối còn chưa xuất khẩu, cũng đã biến mất ở Dương Tiễn gắn bó trong lúc đó.

Phảng phất có cái gì vậy "Oanh" một tiếng ở Thốn Tâm trong lồng ngực phá nát mở ra, cả trái tim điên cuồng nhảy lên , giống như lôi oanh điện xiết thông thường khẩn thiết, Dương Tiễn hơi thở giống một cái lưới lớn đâu đầu bao phủ nàng, ấm áp hơi thở đập vào mặt mà đến, cháy được Thốn Tâm hai gò má sinh đau. Dương Tiễn buông ra Thốn Tâm cổ tay, thiết cô giống nhau cánh tay vòng trụ Thốn Tâm giữa lưng, đem thân thể của nàng khu gắt gao ôm, thiếp hướng hắn cứng rắn ngực.

Thốn Tâm hai tay vẫn cứ đặt ở Dương Tiễn đầu vai, lòng bàn tay dán hắn hở ra cơ bắp, vẫn duy trì chống đẩy tư thế, khả thân thể của nàng tử là như vậy mềm mại, phảng phất hơi dùng một chút lực vòng eo sẽ bẻ gẫy, của nàng bên môi còn giữ thu nguyệt sắc hương khí, một tia, một luồng lũ, quấn quanh ở Dương Tiễn đầu lưỡi, giống một vò tối thuần hậu hương liệt rượu lâu năm, một ly một ly, làm cho người ta nghiện.

Lạnh thấu xương gió núi theo bọn họ bên người xẹt qua, không biết qua bao lâu, người nọ thở hào hển, đem khuôn mặt chôn ở Thốn Tâm hõm vai chỗ, Thốn Tâm nhìn không tới hắn, chỉ có thể cảm giác được Dương Tiễn ngực cùng nhau nhất phục, thân hình nóng hảo giống như một khối nóng bỏng gang, xuyên thấu qua mỏng manh quần áo, một tấc một tấc dấu ấn của nàng da thịt.

"Ta không có trách ngươi." Dương Tiễn rốt cục mở miệng, "Ta chỉ là..." Hắn thật sâu thở dài tiêu tán ở trong gió, "Đại ca chết ở ta trước mắt, ta khi đó tay trói gà không chặt, chỉ có thể mang theo tam muội vội vàng thoát thân. Hiện tại na trá tự sát, ta vẫn cứ cái gì đều làm không được, ta thật sự..." Lời còn chưa dứt, chỉ nghe "Đinh đương" một tiếng, Thốn Tâm trên cổ tay lộ vẻ bàn đạp bình dừng ở trên đất, nhảy đánh vài cái, vẫn là vô lực nằm ở đá cuội gian.

Thốn Tâm mạnh mẽ đẩy ra Dương Tiễn, xoay người nhặt lên bầu rượu, cũng không quay đầu lại chạy xuống sơn đi.

, Chương 12:

Tu trúc cảm thấy ngày gần đây công chúa là lạ , phía trước nàng luôn thừa dịp sư phụ không ở, vụng trộm xuống núi đi, hoặc là làm nghề y, hoặc là đi dạo, hoặc là rõ ràng đồng Dương Tiễn đi bộ đến rất xa rất xa địa phương đi, tới trễ mới trở về. Nhưng là từ tứ công chúa đã tới sau, Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên thay đổi cá nhân dường như, mỗi ngày chân không rời nhà, không là ma phấn, chính là cùng dược, lại không liền chép sách, khả cho dù là chép sách, cũng viết không mấy đi liền dừng lại ngẩn người, ngay cả ngòi bút nhỏ xuống mặc đến đều phát hiện không đến.

Vốn kia Na Tra dĩ nhiên tự sát, này tự nhiên là cao hứng bất quá chuyện, khả công chúa lại đề cũng không đề, trên mặt nhàn nhạt . Chẳng lẽ công chúa lại bị giam cầm ? Tu trúc lắc đầu. Này Côn Lôn sơn trừ bỏ Phổ Hiền chân nhân hai thầy trò, liền sổ tu trúc tin tức linh thông, nếu công chúa thật sự phạm vào giáo quy bị phạt, tu trúc không đạo lý một điểm tiếng gió cũng không nghe thấy.

Chắc là công chúa đồng Dương Tiễn cãi nhau ? Hai người bọn họ ngày xưa ở chung, luôn luôn là công chúa đối cửa sổ pha trà, Dương Tiễn hoặc ỷ ở bên cửa sổ, hoặc tán tọa mấy giữ, thủ phủng nhất chén trà nhỏ, nghe công chúa liên miên lải nhải niệm thật lâu, Dương Tiễn mới ngẫu nhiên sáp một câu, sau đó hai người nhìn nhau cười. Ngẫu nhiên sinh hiềm khích, công chúa giọng nói biến đổi, Dương Tiễn lập tức chợt nghe xuất ra , nói hai ba câu còn nói công chúa tươi tỉnh trở lại cười. Khả tự Trần Đường Quan trở về sau, Dương Tiễn mặc dù đã tới vài lần Phổ Đà Sơn, đều bị công chúa dùng các loại lấy cớ tránh mà không thấy, cho dù gặp được, cũng tìm lý do liền đuổi đi . Dương Tiễn vốn bận rộn, tối mấy ngày gần đây, nhưng lại vội không hề gặp người ảnh.

Ngày hôm đó tu trúc hái dược, đưa đi lại cùng Thốn Tâm bào chế, thấy nàng vẫn là miễn cưỡng , toại hỏi: "Tỷ tỷ, ngươi cũng biết kia Na Tra miếu bị thiêu?" Thốn Tâm trong tay dược cối xay dừng lại, lại không đáp lời. Tu trúc khuy thần sắc của nàng lại nói: " ước chừng hắn sinh tiền đắc tội nhân nhiều lắm, nghe nói có người đánh nát của hắn kim thân, lại thiêu kia miếu. Ngươi nói, nhưng là đại khoái nhân tâm không là?"

Thốn Tâm trong tay thanh đồng bánh xe qua lại xoay xoay, trong lòng bất ổn, bản thân nguyên nói muốn đi tạp miếu, nhưng cũng không có thật sự thành hàng. Nhất là nàng thân gặp Na Tra nghển cổ tự lục, thật sự là không đành lòng ở hắn chết sau lại đi sủy nhân gia cửa miếu. Nhị là Dương Tiễn xác thực cùng Na Tra huynh đệ tình thâm, bản thân nếu là hỏng rồi hắn thần tượng, lại sợ Dương Tiễn động chân khí, khi đó đổ không tốt xong việc. Chính là hiện thời không biết người nào như vậy gan lớn, vậy mà thật sự làm hạ việc này, nếu Dương Tiễn tưởng bản thân gây nên, kia chẳng phải khó lòng giãi bày?

Tu trúc lại để ý tới không đến Thốn Tâm tâm tư, trong tay phân nhặt thảo dược, một bên lại nói: "Ta nghe mộc trá nói, tự kia miếu đổ sau, Thái Ất sư bá mỗi ngày nghẹn ở kim quang trong động ru rú trong nhà, gần nhất có người nhìn đến, kia trong động vậy mà nổi lên một cái hoa sen trì, cũng không biết là làm gì sử dụng." Nàng bỗng nhiên phúc chí tâm linh: "Tỷ tỷ ngươi nói, Dương sư huynh gần nhất cũng không đến mao lư, có phải không phải ở giúp Thái Ất sư bá làm pháp thuật cứu người?"

Thốn Tâm trong lòng phiền muộn, trên mặt cũng không mang ra, chỉ nhàn nhạt nói: "Hắn có tới hay không, cho ta có cái gì tương quan?" Tu trúc hé miệng cười nói: "Tỷ tỷ đành phải ngoài miệng nói như vậy, ngươi viết này tự nhi, ta lại đều thấy ." Dứt lời đi tới án tiền, niễn khởi một căn thẻ tre, chỉ cùng Thốn Tâm xem: "Này thượng viết là cái gì? Ta đến niệm niệm." Nàng chưa mở miệng, Thốn Tâm vài bước tiến lên xông vào đoạt được kia giản, để ở chậu than lí thiêu. Tu trúc lại cười vỗ tay nói: "Ngươi thiêu cây này, kia thư trong sọt còn có thật nhiều căn đâu!" Nàng nháy mắt, hàm cười hỏi: "Tỷ tỷ, đã nghĩ như vậy hắn, vì sao không đi thấy hắn? Nếu ngươi mất mặt mặt mũi, ta có thể..."

"Không cần." Thốn Tâm lại phục ngồi xuống, "Nên đến sẽ đến, không nên tới , không đến cũng thế." Nàng như thế chính nhan tàn khốc, gọi được tu trúc không biết như thế nào nói tiếp, chính suy nghĩ như thế nào đậu nàng cười, lại nghe Thốn Tâm hỏi: "Ngươi này đó khi cũng thay đổi ngôn ngữ, quản hắn gọi khởi 'Sư huynh' đến, hắn rõ ràng nhập môn trễ, thế nào là sư huynh?"

Tu trúc bĩu môi: "Còn không phải kia khởi tử cùng hồng đỉnh bạch tiểu yêu nhi nhóm! Xem Dương Tiễn được sủng ái, một dặm một dặm đều thay đổi từ nhi ." Gần đây Dương Tiễn đi Ngọc Hư Cung số lần càng cần , thiên tôn tựa hồ đối này nhập môn khá trễ đồ tôn thập phần tôn sùng, rất có đưa hắn tuyển vì tam đại thủ tọa ý tứ. Thậm chí ngay cả chưởng giáo Quảng Thành Tử sư bá, cũng bắt đầu sai khiến Dương Tiễn cùng nhau giải quyết giáo trung sự vụ, giáo trung các đệ tử nhất tai thính mắt tinh, có chút linh tỉnh , đã bắt đầu đuổi theo Dương Tiễn khen tặng đứng lên.

Thốn Tâm nhất cười: "Vậy ngươi cũng gọi hắn sư huynh, ngươi lại là cái gì?" Tu trúc bản thân cũng là cười: "Ta cùng bọn hắn không giống với. Tỷ tỷ đồng Dương Tiễn là cái gì tình cảm? Tương lai ta còn muốn gọi hắn một tiếng phò mã đâu!" Nàng cười đến thoải mái, đã thấy Thốn Tâm vẫn là mặt trầm như nước, không khỏi dè dặt cẩn trọng hỏi: "Tỷ tỷ, hai ngươi thật sự cãi nhau a?"

Cãi nhau? Thốn Tâm nhớ tới ngày ấy ở xả thân nhai thượng tình hình, này coi như là cãi nhau sao? Thốn Tâm không thể tha thứ Na Tra, càng không thể tha thứ bản thân — tam ca tử như vậy thảm, khả bản thân vậy mà như thế dễ dàng liền đã quên chí thân đột tử chi đau. Ở xả thân nhai, Dương Tiễn ôm lấy nàng, ở nàng bên tai nhỏ giọng nỉ non, ngữ khí mềm nhẹ đến nhường Thốn Tâm cho rằng bản thân là ở tối tươi ngọt trong mộng. Khả vách núi đỉnh phong là lạnh như vậy, kia hàn khí đúng là vẫn còn xuyên thấu qua Dương Tiễn cánh tay, tảo ở tại Thốn Tâm trên người, một tia, xuyên vào cốt tủy."... Quân ở âm hề ảnh không thấy, quân y quang hề thiếp mong muốn." Thốn Tâm than nhẹ.

"Tỷ tỷ ngươi nói cái gì?" Tu trúc hỏi.

"Ta nói, trời lạnh lên đây, đem quần áo mùa đông lấy ra đi." Thốn Tâm ánh mắt xuyên qua song cửa sổ, dừng ở lê hoa giống nhau ào ào bay xuống tuyết rơi thượng.

Tu trúc đoán không sai, Dương Tiễn ngày gần đây quả nhiên ở vì Na Tra tố thân việc hối hả. Na Tra sau khi, ân thị phu nhân ở thúy bình sơn khởi kiến hành cung, lại tạo kia trá thần tượng một tòa, lạc thành sau luôn luôn hương khói cường thịnh trăm cầu trăm ứng. Không ngờ lại bị kia Lí Tĩnh phóng , mắng to Na Tra "Sinh tiền nhiễu hại cha mẹ, sau khi lường gạt dân chúng", nhưng lại giơ lên lục trần tiên đánh nát thần tượng, lại phóng hỏa thiêu hủy miếu thờ. Lúc đó Na Tra thân hình đã có sở thành, nhưng chưa thành thể, chỉ phải hồi càn nguyên sơn kim quang động bẩm báo Thái Ất Chân Nhân. Kia chân nhân nói thanh "Vô phương", lấy liên diệp hoa sen lát thành thiên địa nhân tam tài chi hình, lại thỉnh Dương Tiễn hộ pháp, thẳng làm ba ngày ba đêm cúng bái hành lễ, mới vừa rồi đem Na Tra nguyên thần khảm nhập hoa sen, hóa thành thật thể.

Na Tra vừa rơi xuống đất, vui vô cùng, trước bái tạ sư phụ, lại hướng Dương Tiễn nói "Vất vả", lời còn chưa dứt, đã là phác tác tác rơi lệ. Dương Tiễn vuốt của hắn mái tóc, cũng trong mắt rưng rưng, cười nói: "Tự nay sau này, nhưng không cho như thế hồ nháo ."

Na Tra lên tiếng trả lời "Là", lại nói: "Nhị ca, lần này ta được này hoa sen thân, đổ cảm thấy nội tâm không giống thường lui tới táo bạo." Dương Tiễn chưa kịp đáp lời, chỉ nghe Thái Ất Chân Nhân ở bên nói: "Ngoan đồ nhi, trước ngươi thân thể phàm thai, chịu kia yên hỏa khí sở mệt, tự nhiên tham giận dữ câu toàn, sát tính chưa trừ. Hiện thời thoát thân thể, lấy hoa sen vì thể phong lộ vì hồn, tự nhiên lòng có Bàn Nhược, thanh hư yên tĩnh." Kia chân nhân rung đùi đắc ý, trên mặt rất có tự đắc sắc, "Nếu không có như thế, tương lai xuống núi chinh chiến sa trường, có thể nào địch được tà ma chi đạo yêu nghiệt chi sư?"

Dương Tiễn nghe xong như có đăm chiêu, hướng chân nhân vái chào nói: "Sư bá, ta ngày gần đây nghe thiên tôn cùng sư thúc tổ thương nghị, nói cái gì 'Tam giáo cùng bàn bạc phong thần', muốn tẫn khiển ta giáo đệ tử xuống núi, trợ chu phạt thương, nghĩ đến ta cũng vậy muốn đi . Sư bá ký có đại thần thông, có thể tái tạo Na Tra pháp thân, khiến cho hắn không chịu tà ma chi xâm, sao không cũng trợ ta giúp một tay?"

Thái Ất Chân Nhân cười vuốt râu nói: "Ngươi không giống với. Na Tra nhân phạm vào một ngàn bảy trăm sát kiếp, chi bằng trải qua gợn sóng lau đi sát tính. Ngươi là sư tổ thân truyền huyền công, cái gọi là đan thành cửu chuyển, cùng thiên địa đồng thọ, nhật nguyệt đồng huy, cũng không là thông thường tầm thường đạo pháp có thể so sánh..." Na Tra không đợi nói xong, liền kéo lấy chân nhân tay áo kêu lên: "Nếu như thế linh nghiệm, vì sao sư tổ bất truyền ta, đổ dạy ta chịu này rất nhiều khổ!"

"Phải có khả, " Thái Ất Chân Nhân liên tục xua tay, "Dương Tiễn từ nhỏ là bán thần thân thể, ngươi như thế nào có thể so sánh? Này huyền công mặc dù diệu, tu luyện đứng lên lại thập phần hung hiểm, hơi có vô ý, sẽ tẩu hỏa nhập ma mất hồn mất vía. Sư tổ thật vất vả tìm cho hắn bực này thượng tốt nói thân, mới dám truyền hắn, nếu tầm thường đệ tử, quản là luyện một cái, chết một cái!"

Dương Tiễn nghe xong, xương cung mày không dễ phát hiện vừa động, ngoài miệng lại cười nói: "Sư bá, ta đến lâu, khủng sư tổ ở Ngọc Hư Cung có việc sai phái, ta đi trước." Dứt lời liền hướng cái động khẩu đi tới. Bên tai chỉ nghe Na Tra lại nói: "Sư phụ sư phụ, ta hiện thời pháp thân đã thành, nếu có thể hơn nữa cửu chuyển huyền công, chẳng phải như hổ thêm cánh?"

Kia chân nhân "Phun" cười: "Ngươi đứa nhỏ này thắc không biết đủ, ngươi dĩ nhiên luyện e rằng cấu thân, thoát thai hoán cốt, tương lai liền tính các đệ tử đều chết hết , cũng không tới phiên ngươi thượng phong..." Hắn bỗng nhiên dừng lại, hướng cái động khẩu nhìn quanh một chút, phát hiện Dương Tiễn đã đi ra ngoài, toại vừa cười nói: "Ta chở này nửa ngày công, thiếu thật sự . Hảo hài tử, ngươi thả đi ra ngoài đi dạo, kêu vi sư nghỉ tạm một lát, a ~ "

Cái động khẩu Dương Tiễn kham kham nghe xong, trong lòng lộp bộp một chút — nói như thế đến, nếu muốn phong thần, chi bằng là thân thể tịch diệt, lấy linh thức thái độ lại vừa thượng bảng. Nghe Thái Ất Chân Nhân khẩu khí, Na Tra là không ý kiến , bản thân ước chừng cũng không ngại, chỉ sư tổ ngày hôm trước nói là "Tam giáo đệ tử khuynh sổ mà ra", Thiên Hóa dĩ nhiên xuống núi, kia Thốn Tâm...

Chính cân nhắc , có tiếng bước chân đi lại, Dương Tiễn vội nghiêng người ẩn ở trong bóng ma, chỉ nhìn Na Tra nhất bật nhảy dựng xuất ra, kính sau này sơn đi.

Tu trúc đang ở mao lư tiền tảo tuyết, xa xa chỉ thấy một người đạp tuyết mà đến, đúng là Dương Tiễn. Tu trúc vội cười nói: "A, ta chỉ nói Dương sư huynh từ đây không đăng của chúng ta môn , ai biết hôm nay lại tới nữa!" Dương Tiễn cười, kia tu trúc lại nói: "Sư huynh hôm nay đến không đúng dịp, tỷ tỷ không ở."

Dương Tiễn ngẩn ra, tu trúc đi Ngọc Hư Cung đưa thuốc khi đề cập qua, Thốn Tâm gần đây nửa bước không ra lạc già động, thế nào hôm nay đổ không ở nhà? Kia tu trúc ước chừng là tảo không kiên nhẫn , trát nháy mắt, kháp cái chỉ quyết, đem trên đất tuyết đọng nhất long mà liền, nhưng lại đôi ra cái tuyết sư tử đến. Một bên đoan trang , một bên còn nói: "Tỷ tỷ trấn ngày chính là lâm cửa sổ viết chữ, viết đến viết khứ tựu chỉ như vậy vài câu, ta đều sẽ lưng . Hôm nay tuyết ở, ta đuổi nàng đi sơn hạ thôn trấn đi dạo, đỡ phải ở nhà than thở, cau mày hai mắt đẫm lệ."

Thốn Tâm đã khóc? Dương Tiễn cảm thấy không lý do một trận phiền não, trên mặt lại như trước bình tĩnh vô ba, "Nếu như thế, ta đi trấn trên tìm nàng." "Ai không vội, " tu trúc ném cái chổi, một trận gió dường như chạy vào phòng trong, bế một cái túi gấm xuất ra, quăng cùng Dương Tiễn nói: "Đây đều là nàng sao , một đống lớn, cũng không phải dược thư, đặt ở phòng trong thật sự vướng bận, sư huynh giúp ta lấy đến hậu sơn mai ." Dứt lời bưng miệng cười, thẳng đi.

Dương Tiễn trong tay nâng túi gấm, chỉ cảm thấy nặng trịch , mở ra nhìn lên, bên trong đều là chút viết tự thẻ tre, cười lắc đầu, sau này sơn đi tới. Hắn nhân gặp trước mắt đều là trắng như tuyết tuyết trắng, thầm nghĩ không bằng thiêu này đó thẻ tre xong việc, miễn cho tương lai ngày ấm tuyết hóa, này đó thẻ tre như cũ muốn lộ ra đến, toại đem túi gấm đặt trên đất, tay trái nhéo cái quyết đến nhóm lửa.

Dương Tiễn niễn khởi một căn thẻ tre vừa muốn châm, chỉ thấy kia giản thượng nhất bút cực thanh tú chữ triện viết: "Thiên bảo định ngươi, tỉ ngươi tiễn cốc. Khánh đều bị nghi, chịu thiên trăm lộc. Hàng ngươi xa phúc, duy ngày không đủ." Trong lòng ngẩn ra, vội ngồi dưới thân đến lật xem, chỉ thấy kia túi gấm trung đều biết trăm căn thẻ tre, cơ hồ mỗi một căn thượng đều viết là một câu này, thậm chí còn có chút, mặt trên chỉ viết một cái "Tiễn" tự, phía dưới còn có cái gì, lại dùng mặc đồ , một vòng một khối, rất hỗn độn.

Dương Tiễn thân hình buông lỏng, ngưỡng mặt nằm ở xốp tuyết phía trên, nhìn bị cành lá che đậy , hôi mông mông bầu trời, thật lâu không thể bình tĩnh.

, Chương 13:

Dương Tiễn đến trấn trên, ngược lại mê mang đứng lên. Này thôn trấn không lớn, nhưng là có mấy trăm hộ nhân gia, nếu muốn từ giữa tìm một người xuất ra, cũng không phải kiện dễ dàng chuyện. Cũng may Thốn Tâm hôm nay chẳng phải làm nghề y, không cần ai gia tìm, bởi vậy trước hướng chợ thượng hành đến.

Kia chợ chỉ một cái phố, vẫn là bóng người thưa thớt, liếc mắt một cái liền vọng đến cùng, Dương Tiễn lược trương trương, cũng không gặp Thốn Tâm bóng người, nội tâm không khỏi vội vàng, sợ là bản thân đi rồi xóa nói, Thốn Tâm đã theo một con đường khác hồi sơn. Chính trù trừ gian, tà thứ lí thoát ra một cái tiểu hắc cẩu, hoảng không trạch lộ, cơ hồ đánh vào trên đùi hắn.

Kia cẩu ở phía trước chạy như điên, mặt sau hai người tới rồi, một người trong tay đề một cái mộc bổng, tên còn lại mang theo một ngụm trúc khuông, thở hổn hển theo ở phía sau, đúng là Ân Giao cùng Ân Hồng.

Ân Hồng một đường chạy tới cùng Dương Tiễn sát bên người mà qua, Ân Giao lại mắt sắc, thoáng nhìn Dương Tiễn ở trong này, vội dừng bước lại, buông khuông, vỗ vỗ thủ, đi lên vái chào cười nói: "Dương sư huynh cũng ở chỗ này? Thật sự là thật khéo."

Dương Tiễn nội tâm chán ghét nhị ân đến thập phần, mặt tình thượng lại không thể không kính sư bá, liền cũng cáp thủ ý bảo nói: "Các ngươi ở đuổi kia cẩu?" Ân Giao gặp hỏi, vội cười làm lành nói: "Sư phụ phái ta hai người xuống núi thu mua này nọ, vô ý rơi xuống nhất kiện, bị chó này hàm đi, bởi vậy truy chạy tới. Cũng là ta hai người cùng sư huynh hữu duyên, kham kham gặp."

Dương Tiễn thấy hắn tiền cứ sau cung, trong lòng một trận ác hàn, vốn muốn xoay người rời đi, lại nghe đằng trước vài tiếng khuyển sủa, lại có Ân Hồng hú lên quái dị, kia Ân Giao kinh hãi, chạy đi liền đi, nơi này Dương Tiễn cũng chậm chậm đi thong thả đi qua.

Dương Tiễn đi được chậm, chỉ nghe kia cẩu tốt nhiên nức nở vài cái, lại là nhất kiện này nọ rơi xuống đất động tĩnh, liền nghe Ân Giao hét lớn: "Ngao Thốn Tâm! Ngươi chớ để khinh người quá đáng!"

Thốn Tâm! Dương Tiễn vài bước đuổi tới hạng khẩu, chỉ thấy Ân Giao ngồi ở đổ chụp trúc khuông thượng, khuông lí kia cẩu vồ liên tục mang cong nghiễn nghiễn hí, Ân Hồng mộc bổng để ở một bên, ngồi dạng chân ở, ôm cẳng chân kêu đau. Ở đối diện bọn họ đứng thẳng một người, đúng là Tây Hải Tam công chúa.

Thốn Tâm cánh tay phải giơ lên cao, trong tay thượng có bán khối gạch, đối diện nhị ân trợn mắt nhìn. Kia Ân Giao nguyên bản một mặt tức giận, nghe thấy sau lưng Dương Tiễn theo tới, đổ chậm lại ngữ điệu: "Tam công chúa, chó này tuy nhỏ, lại đáng giận nhanh, chẳng những trộm chúng ta này nọ, còn cắn bị thương ta nhị đệ, ngươi đối đãi hai người đem nó tróc đi giáo huấn một chút, miễn cho ngày sau lại thương người kia."

"Ngươi gạt người, kia cẩu chỉ có mấy cái nguyệt đại, cho dù là cắn, cũng cắn bất động đùi các ngươi chân. Ta ở trên núi còn có nghe thấy, hai người các ngươi lưng sư phụ trộm ăn thịt chó, ta muốn không ngăn cản , chó này nhất định cũng làm của các ngươi đồ nhắm!" Thốn Tâm nói xong, liếc mắt một cái thấy hạng khẩu Dương Tiễn, lúc này ngẩn ra, ngay cả bản thân phía dưới muốn nói gì cũng quên không còn một mảnh.

Ân Hồng cũng không để ý tới hội, đem chân duỗi ra nói: "Ai nói cắn bất động? Ngươi xem ta chỗ này dấu răng! Ta đã thấy nhiều như vậy cẩu, còn không có một cái giống như vậy giảo hoạt ..." Lời còn chưa dứt, Ân Giao một ngụm cắt đứt lời nói của hắn: "Tam công chúa, đây là điều dã cẩu, cũng không có chủ nhân, ngươi làm gì xen vào việc của người khác."

"Ai nói nó không chủ nhân? Theo hôm nay khởi, ta liền là nó chủ nhân!" Thốn Tâm căm giận nói: "Ân Giao ngươi mau đứng lên, đem cẩu thả, bằng không ta nói cho Quảng Thành Tử sư bá, nói hai người các ngươi không học đạo thuật, đổ đến sơn hạ trộm cẩu chiêm nghiệm."

Ân Giao nói thanh "Hảo", sử cái ánh mắt cấp Ân Hồng, Ân Hồng hiểu ý, đứng dậy sao khởi mộc bổng, Ân Giao bên này đem khuông vừa vén, Ân Hồng tiến lên cử bổng liền đánh. Dương Tiễn đứng ở hai người sau lưng, chưa xem thấy hai người sắc mặt, Thốn Tâm lại theo ngay từ đầu liền cảm thấy không đúng, đãi Ân Hồng một lần bổng, nàng đã đánh mất gạch một cái bước xa xông về phía trước tiến đến, bế kia cẩu, lui đầu bỏ chạy, thân mình là né đi qua, cẳng chân lại thực sự đã trúng nhất bổng, lúc này thảm kêu một tiếng ngã xuống đất không dậy nổi.

Dương Tiễn giận dữ, thân hình nhoáng lên một cái đến tới trước mặt, linh trụ Ân Giao Ân Hồng cổ áo nhẹ nhàng nhắc tới, vung khởi thật cao, Ân Giao ở không trung đánh cái toàn, mượn lực tá điệu bốc đồng, rơi xuống chỉ lăn một đầu bụi, kia Ân Hồng lại thực sự đánh vào ven đường trên thềm đá, cẳng chân nghênh diện cốt răng rắc một tiếng, nhất thời đau mặt mũi trắng bệch.

Dương Tiễn dừng bước chân, ngồi xổm xuống xem xét Thốn Tâm thương thế, chỉ thấy nàng trắng nõn cẳng chân thượng rõ ràng một cái bổng ngân, đỏ sẫm mang tử, đã cao cao thũng khởi, trầy da chỗ còn kèm theo nho nhỏ vụn gỗ cùng vấy mỡ. Dương Tiễn lập tức tức giận trong lòng, "Hoắc" đứng dậy, vừa muốn hướng về phía trước, lại bị Thốn Tâm kéo lấy góc áo, nhẹ giọng nói: "Dương Tiễn, quên đi."

Dương Tiễn ngực phập phồng, nhanh mím môi môi, sau một lúc lâu mới lộ ra một hơi, hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn Ân Giao Ân Hồng liếc mắt một cái. Huynh đệ lưỡng chưa bao giờ gặp qua Dương Tiễn như vậy hung ác, trong lòng hoảng hốt, Ân Hồng muốn kêu đau, nhìn xem Dương Tiễn sắc mặt, lại sinh sôi nuốt xuống. Dương Tiễn im lặng di khi, mới vừa rồi trầm giọng nói: "Còn không mau cút đi?" Nhị ân được cứu mạng đạo thảo thông thường, Ân Giao một cái lăn lông lốc bò lên, giúp đỡ đệ đệ bước đi.

"Ai ~ trở về!" Thốn Tâm vừa ra tiếng, nhị ân sợ tới mức nhất giật mình, lòng bàn chân trượt cơ hồ ngồi dưới đất, chần chờ cọ trở về, chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm theo thắt lưng túi nội lấy ra một cái bình nhỏ, đã đánh mất đi qua, tức giận nói: "Trước đem này đồ thượng, trở về tìm cái cái cặp bản giáp hảo, lại tìm tu trúc lấy chút hương trầm, mạt dược, con kiến đản, hạt mã tiền cái gì ăn vào, bất quá hơn tháng sẽ không sự ."

Mắt thấy hai người lẫn nhau giúp đỡ đi, Thốn Tâm thế này mới cảm thấy cẳng chân đau, đang ở thắt lưng trong túi tìm kiếm, chỉ cảm thấy một cỗ lương ý phủ trên đến, giương mắt vừa thấy, cũng là Dương Tiễn lấy tay chưởng dán của nàng thương chỗ, lòng bàn tay nổi lên màu trắng ngà vầng sáng, kia quang tia ti từng đợt từng đợt rót vào miệng vết thương, nguyên bản đau đớn húc vào thương chỗ chợt cảm thấy thanh lương vừa ý, chỉ một khắc bất quá, cẳng chân liền trắng nõn như cũ, điểm sang toàn vô.

Dương Tiễn nâng lên thủ, chụp lạc mang ra vụn gỗ, mỉm cười nói: "Cảm thấy như thế nào?" Thốn Tâm lấy tay sờ sờ thương chỗ, da thịt thượng vẫn cứ lưu có Dương Tiễn trong tay vết chai ma sát khi mang đến ngứa, mặt đỏ lên, cúi đầu cũng không đáp lời.

Dương Tiễn chỉ nói nàng còn tại vì Na Tra chuyện tức giận , toại cũng ngồi xuống, ôn nhu nói: "Ngày ấy ở xả thân nhai thượng, là ta không tốt."

Thốn Tâm hô hấp bị kiềm hãm, giờ phút này Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng kề bên vai nàng, thiên mặc dù lãnh, Dương Tiễn lại chỉ nhất kiện áo đơn, đầu vai tràn nhiệt độ cách vật liệu may mặc xuyên thấu qua đến, nhường Thốn Tâm không khỏi nhớ tới bị hắn vòng trong ngực nội tình hình, trong lòng nóng lên đau xót, vậy mà nhỏ xuống lệ đến.

Dương gia Nhị Lang nhất thời hoảng, hắn không sợ thiên địa, không sợ quỷ thần, duy độc sợ Ngao Thốn Tâm ngậm miệng không nói, tọa mà rơi lệ. Trước mắt chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm trên mặt, nước mắt giống như chặt đứt tuyến trân châu thông thường, hắn chợt cảm thấy không có một thân chuyển sơn điền hải kình lực, chỉ sầu không chỗ sử.

"Ngươi chỉ biết khi dễ ta." Thốn Tâm trừu trừu nghẹn nghẹn đã mở miệng."Khi dễ?" Dương Tiễn có chút ủy khuất. Hắn bình sinh tự nhận nghĩa bạc vân thiên, thà rằng khó xử bản thân cũng không nguyện làm nan huynh đệ thân hữu, bất kể là tam muội, Thốn Tâm vẫn là Na Tra, hắn đều cảm thấy bản thân có nghĩa vụ đam khởi cùng bọn họ có liên quan hết thảy trách nhiệm.

Dương Tiễn giương mắt nhìn Thốn Tâm, không biết theo khi nào thì khởi, hắn đã coi Thốn Tâm là làm là cùng bản thân vui buồn cùng, huyết nhục tương liên một phần. Hắn theo lý thường phải làm cho rằng, hắn thân thiết , Thốn Tâm cũng sẽ thân thiết, hắn thương tiếc , Thốn Tâm cũng sẽ thương tiếc, hắn thậm chí cảm thấy, hắn cùng Thốn Tâm trong lúc đó, đã không cần gì ngôn ngữ, có thể tâm ý tương thông.

Khả tại na trá sự tình thượng, Thốn Tâm đích xác thật là ủy khuất . Bản thân chỉ lo huynh đệ tình nghĩa, đã quên nàng cũng là có gia nhân, có huynh đệ, có người yêu thương , cũng đem nhân để ở trong lòng yêu thương một người. Lòng tràn đầy thù hận dương gia Nhị Lang, ở tối lãnh ngạnh ngực bên trong, bỗng nhiên có một viên mềm mại , ấm áp , sẽ vì một cái nữ tử nhất nhăn mày cười mà nhảy nhót mỉm cười tâm.

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt dừng ở Thốn Tâm khéo léo , hoa đào cánh hoa giống nhau tinh xảo trên môi, kia cánh môi hiện thời hơi hơi chu, cùng chủ nhân mày đẹp mắt cùng nhau, biểu đạt "Bị khi dễ " phẫn uất. Dương Tiễn cười, nếu này "Khi dễ" là chỉ ngày đó đỉnh núi thình lình xảy ra hôn môi, hắn cũng không phải để ý tiếp tục "Khi dễ" đi xuống.

Thốn Tâm khóc thút thít thanh càng đại lên, Dương Tiễn thở dài một hơi, triển cánh tay đem nàng ôm vào lòng. Thốn Tâm từ chối một chút, tiếc rằng Dương Tiễn cánh tay sắt không chút sứt mẻ, cũng liền nhận mệnh tựa vào hắn trên vai. Thốn Tâm tất đầu tiểu hắc cẩu củng củng, thỏa mãn liếm liếm cái mũi, tìm một cái càng thoải mái tư thế, mềm yếu oa ở trong lòng nàng.

"Vài ngày nay ta không tới tìm ngươi, thật là là không thể phân thân." Dương Tiễn bàn tay một chút một chút vuốt ve Thốn Tâm lưng, thấp giọng nói, "Na Tra miếu bị hủy, Thái Ất sư bá dùng củ sen vì tài, giúp hắn trọng tố một cái hình thể."

"Không là ta, ta đây chút khi luôn luôn tại gia." Thốn Tâm nhỏ giọng ngập ngừng nói.

Dương Tiễn ngẩn ra, lập tức minh bạch Thốn Tâm nói là "Không là ta tạp miếu", môi tuyến một điều, mỉm cười nói: "Ta biết không là ngươi, người ta nói 'Y giả cha mẹ tâm', ngay cả Ân Hồng thương ngươi đều khẳng y, lại làm sao có thể tạp Na Tra miếu."

Thốn Tâm nhất bĩu môi: "Na Tra thật tốt số, chọc hạ thiên đại tai họa cũng có sư phụ cùng ngươi chịu trách nhiệm, đến thần hình câu diệt bước này, vẫn có các ngươi thay hắn quay lại." Nàng khóc càng đáng thương, nức nở ngay cả nói đều nói không được đầy đủ, "Ta tam ca đâu, lại có ai thay hắn ngẫm lại, thay ta bá phụ cùng tứ tỷ ngẫm lại..."

"Là ta không tốt, ta..." "Ta không hận ngươi, thay đổi là ta, ta cũng sẽ vì tam ca làm việc này." Thốn Tâm nức nở , trong giọng nói lộ ra nồng đậm bất lực, "Ta chỉ hận ta bản thân, tâm từ mặt nhuyễn, người khác nói vài câu lời hay, ta liền đem tam ca đã quên."

Dương Tiễn không nói gì, chỉ có thể đem Thốn Tâm ôm đến càng chặt. Phố hạng hai bên mái hiên hạ, óng ánh trong suốt băng đã bắt đầu hòa tan, một giọt một giọt, lóe chói mắt quang mang, dọc theo tinh trùy ngã xuống ở góc tường tuyết đọng thượng.

Thốn Tâm trở về thời điểm, tu trúc đã nằm ở án thượng ngủ gật. Vừa mở mắt, thấy Thốn Tâm vào cửa, tu trúc vội đứng lên, nhu nhu ánh mắt, lại hướng Thốn Tâm phía sau nhìn quanh một chút, lại không phát hiện Dương Tiễn, chỉ phải một mặt thất vọng lại phục ngồi xuống.

Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Ngươi nha đầu kia càng lười , gặp ta trở về, ngay cả tiếp đón cũng không đánh một cái." Tu trúc nhất mếu máo: "Là ngươi nói thân như tỷ muội, không cần phải giữ lễ tiết thôi, lúc này lại lấy ra chủ tử khoản nhi đến đây..." Bỗng nhiên nàng hai mắt sáng ngời, "Tỷ tỷ ngươi cười ! Vài ngày nay cũng không gặp ngươi có cười bộ dáng..." Tu trúc nhảy lên, vây quanh Thốn Tâm cao thấp đánh giá: "Chắc là Dương sư huynh tìm được ngươi ? Các ngươi hòa hảo ? Kia người kia đâu? Thế nào không đưa ngươi trở lại?"

"Ngươi một hơi hỏi nhiều như vậy, ta như thế nào đáp đi lại?" Thốn Tâm hé miệng cười, tự trong dạ lấy ra kia chỉ gầy yếu tiểu hắc cẩu, phủng cấp tu trúc xem, "Ngươi giúp ta cấp nó tắm rửa một cái, lí nhất lí bộ lông, lại đồ điểm kim sang dược. Đỡ phải ngươi không có việc gì miên man suy nghĩ, chứa nhiều vấn đề."

Tu trúc tiếp nhận đi, kia con chó nhỏ viên trượt đi sáng lấp lánh trong hai mắt chiếu ra của nàng bóng dáng, kinh ngạc nhìn nàng di khi, bỗng nhiên vươn đầu lưỡi, liếm liếm ngón tay nàng."A, thật đáng thương gặp con chó nhỏ!" Tu trúc cười nói, "Thế nào Dương sư huynh không thấy, đổ mang về điều cẩu đến?"

"Thiếu nói bậy, " Thốn Tâm cười thối nói, "Ta sơn hạ nhặt , trời như vậy lãnh, rất đáng thương , liền mang về vội tới ngươi giải buồn nhi." Toại nhất dài nhất đoản đem hôm nay chứng kiến nói cấp tu trúc nghe. Tu trúc mỉm cười nghe xong, một tay gãi kia con chó nhỏ cằm, một tay chi di nói: "Ta nói đâu, ba ba mang theo điều cẩu vội tới ta 'Giải buồn', nguyên lai là Dương sư huynh cứu , thác ngươi tới dưỡng."

Thốn Tâm đỏ mặt: "Ngươi không dưỡng liền tính , ta phải đi ngay bắt nó để ở phía sau núi, trời giá rét đông lạnh , sinh tử từ nó đi thôi!" "Ai ~" tu trúc đem cẩu hướng trong lòng vùng, ôm nó cổ nói: "Tỷ tỷ hảo nhẫn tâm, xem ta cô đơn chiếc bóng , không biết được tâm nhân cũng liền thôi, ngay cả điều cẩu cũng không cho ta lưu lại." Dứt lời nháy mắt mấy cái, bỡn cợt cười.

, Chương 14:

Từ có Dương Tiễn, Quảng Thành Tử bắt đầu cảm thấy bản thân ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ nhàn hốt hoảng. Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân này đồ đệ tựa hồ có dùng không hết tinh lực, phụng dưỡng thiên tôn tụ bảo luyện đan hắn ở, mười hai kim tiên phẩm trà luận đạo hắn ở, dẫn dắt các đệ tử dưỡng khí tu chân hắn ở, bộc bạch phán đoán giáo trung bất hảo đệ tử thời điểm, hắn cư nhiên đã ở. Việc này theo người ngoài đều là tối khó khăn phức tạp nhàm chán nhất chuyện xấu, cố tình này Dương Tiễn giống như có sử không xong trí mưu, lại phiền toái chuyện, đến trong tay của hắn, đều bị khoảng cách giải quyết dễ dàng, liền ngay cả xiển giáo công nhận thứ nhất khó chơi xích tinh tử, cũng có thể bị Dương Tiễn nói hai ba câu phái mặt mày hớn hở.

Quảng Thành Tử tay vuốt chòm râu, nhớ tới nhiều năm trước Dương Tiễn vừa mới lên núi, thiên tôn bỗng nhiên tâm huyết dâng trào, triệu Quảng Thành Tử nhập Ngọc Hư Cung, phân phó nếu Dương Tiễn phạm sai lầm, sẽ đưa hắn đi tàng kinh động diện bích — xem ra vẫn là thiên tôn tối có thức nhân chi minh, này nhất động kinh cuốn đọc xuống dưới, cư nhiên tạo nên như vậy một vị không gì làm không được hảo đồ tôn.

Chỉ có một chút Quảng Thành Tử không thể minh bạch, này dương sư điệt ban ngày lí không muốn sống dường như làm việc, mỗi đến cầm đèn thời gian, lại định đánh không buông tha cần phải hồi ngọc tuyền sơn. Theo khác các đệ tử nói, là vì Dương Tiễn gần nhất dưỡng một cái cẩu, nổi lên cái danh nhi kêu "Hao Thiên Khuyển", sủng bất quá thì, mỗi ngày đều phải đi về tắm rửa uy thực lưu vòng nhi.

Dương Tiễn mang theo mấy cuốn thẻ tre, cảnh tượng vội vàng trở về Kim Hà Động, liếc mắt một cái liền thấy Thốn Tâm cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển ở trên cỏ lăn lộn. Kia long nữ ngưỡng mặt nằm trên mặt đất, dưỡng phiêu phì thể tráng hắc khuyển chân trước khoát lên nàng trên vai, đang ở ra sức liếm mặt nàng. Thốn Tâm cười lớn chính là trốn, bỗng nhiên Hao Thiên Khuyển cau cái mũi, vừa quay đầu thấy Dương Tiễn, vội bỏ qua Thốn Tâm, điên nhi điên nhi đã chạy tới, hai cái móng vuốt bái trụ Dương Tiễn đầu gối, mất mạng diêu đuôi.

Thốn Tâm cũng đứng dậy, vỗ vỗ trên người cỏ cây ngạnh, cười mỉm chi đi tới hỏi: "Hôm nay so với bình thường lược đã muộn chút, nhưng là lại có chuyện gì bán ở?"

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng chụp lạc Hao Thiên Khuyển móng vuốt, vi không thể nhận ra nhíu một chút mi nói: "Mấy ngày trước đây thiên tôn đến tác Tam đại đệ tử danh sách xem, Quảng Thành Tử sư bá nói muốn đem mấy năm gần đây bổ toàn tài có thể trình lên, bởi vậy tìm vài cái sư huynh đệ cùng nhau sao chép."

Thốn Tâm bĩu môi: "Thiên tôn luôn luôn không hỏi tục sự, thế nào lúc này bỗng nhiên tinh tế đứng lên? Ngươi mệt mỏi một ngày , bồi Hao Thiên Khuyển ngoạn một chút, ta đem này đó lấy vào động đi." Nàng đưa tay tới đón Dương Tiễn lặc hạ thẻ tre, lại bị Dương Tiễn chợt lóe thân tránh thoát, cười nói: "Ta có chút đói bụng, ngươi đi rửa tay cùng mặt, chúng ta dùng cơm đi." Thốn Tâm hé miệng cười, biết nghe lời phải dẫn thủy, tịnh mặt, vừa cẩn thận rửa tay, mới vừa rồi vào động đến, mở ra thực hộp chia thức ăn.

"Sư phụ đâu?" Dương Tiễn phóng tốt lắm thẻ tre, nhíu mày hỏi. Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Ta vừa hỏi qua sư phụ, hắn nói hôm nay mệt mỏi, đi ra ngoài tán tán, cơm chiều sẽ không cần ." Dương Tiễn liền ngồi chủ vị, chấn chấn quần áo nói: "Sư phụ sớm tam hoa tụ đỉnh, ăn hay không cũng không chỗ nào, gần nhất nhìn hắn tâm thần không yên, có lẽ đi ra ngoài đi dạo khen ngược chút."

"Đúng là đâu. Lẽ ra ngươi hiện thời đạo pháp đại thành, hắn hẳn là vui vẻ mới là a." Thốn Tâm nói xong, trước cấp Dương Tiễn thêm một chén mạch cơm, cũng tự ngồi. Hao Thiên Khuyển ở bên thấy, nhất lăn lông lốc đứng lên, vui vẻ vui vẻ lưu đi lại, nhìn nhìn Dương Tiễn thần sắc, uốn éo đầu, đem hai cái chân trước khoát lên Thốn Tâm trên đầu gối, một mặt nịnh nọt nhìn nàng.

"Thế nào như vậy không quy củ!" Dương Tiễn vi giận dữ."Ai ~ ngươi hung cái gì?" Thốn Tâm trừng mắt nhìn Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, thẳng gắp một miếng thịt, lấy tay cầm đút cho Hao Thiên Khuyển, lại nói: "Ngươi mỗi ngày nhất bụng công văn lao hình, trở về lấy chúng ta trí khí. Hảo cẩu cẩu, ta cho ngươi ăn ngon , chúng ta không để ý hắn!" Dương Tiễn cười lắc đầu, cũng không phản bác.

Nhất thời cơm tất, Thốn Tâm cầm chén đũa thu thập xong, lại sử cái thủy quyết tẩy sạch, trọng lại bỏ vào thực hộp, khoá ở trên cánh tay nói: "Thiên không còn sớm , ta phải đi ngay ."

"Ta đưa ngươi." Dương Tiễn buông trong tay thẻ tre, vừa đi phía trước khóa một bước, chỉ nghe Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Đưa tới đưa đi ngươi cũng không ngại phiền, dù sao cũng nửa khắc công phu ta liền đến, thường xuyên qua lại còn có thể đã đánh mất hay sao?" Nàng xem xem Dương Tiễn án thư, lại nói: "Ngươi đem tên kia sách sửa sang lại hảo, chạy nhanh trình lên đi là lẽ phải, cũng đỡ phải mỗi ngày trở về cũng không sống yên ổn." Dương Tiễn than nhẹ một tiếng, vẫn là đưa Thốn Tâm ra sân mới trở về.

Thốn Tâm trở về mao lư, tu trúc đang ở sửa sang lại ban ngày thải đến thảo dược, liếc mắt một cái xem Thốn Tâm vào cửa, vội cười nói: "Muốn ta nói, tỷ tỷ vẫn là cùng Dương sư huynh cãi nhau hảo."

Thốn Tâm không đề phòng nàng nói ra như vậy một câu, trừng lớn mắt nhìn tu trúc nói: "Nha đầu kia chớ không phải là điên rồi, nói như thế nào ra loại lời nói này?" Tu trúc một mặt bỡn cợt: "Tỷ tỷ năm ngoái cùng Dương sư huynh giận nhau, còn có thể ở nhà giúp ta nghiền chút thuốc bột, chà xát chút viên thuốc. Hiện thời ngươi cùng hắn hòa hảo , liền cả ngày hướng Kim Hà Động chạy, ngươi đáp ứng hoàng gia đại thiếu gia dược, đều làm cho ta một người đùa nghịch, mệt ta là eo mỏi lưng đau." Nàng hai tay nhất quán, cười nói: "Khả không phải là các ngươi cãi nhau khi tương đối hảo?"

Thốn Tâm vừa muốn thối, chỉ thấy tu trúc để sát vào đến nhìn chằm chằm Thốn Tâm nói: "Ta nghe nói a, Dương sư huynh gần nhất vội thần long thấy đầu mà không thấy đuôi, ngay cả Quảng Thành Tử sư bá muốn tìm hắn, đều phải tìm tới nửa canh giờ. Các sư huynh đệ đều nói, có thể ngày ngày một rõ đến của hắn, chỉ có của hắn cẩu. Ngươi nói, này Hao Thiên Khuyển mặt mũi, cũng thắc lớn chút nhi."

Thốn Tâm cười thẳng không dậy nổi thắt lưng: "Nhưng là ta ngày thường quán cho ngươi, càng lấy ta làm trò cười , ngươi ký không đồng ý, cũng không cần tại đây làm này tướng sinh, vẫn là hồi Tây Hải đi phụng dưỡng đại ca của ta thôi." Kia tu trúc đem giẫm chân, cười nói: "Ta muốn là theo đại thái tử, kia khả bất quá thì , hắn như vậy thâm trầm tính tình, không ra một tháng, ta liền buồn chỉ còn lại có trai ngọc xác ."

Nở nụ cười một hồi, Thốn Tâm đuổi tu trúc đi an nghỉ. Nàng tá sai hoàn, chỉ đem tóc dùng căn ngọc trâm tùng tùng oản khởi, tự lập có trong hồ sơ tiền phối dược. Bỗng nhiên chỉ nghe song cửa sổ sàn sạt vang, Thốn Tâm tưởng cửa sổ không quan nghiêm, đi tới nhìn lên, đã thấy bên ngoài một cái bóng đen, nhất thời sợ tới mức lui một bước, lo sợ hỏi: "Ai?"

Kia bóng đen cúi đầu nở nụ cười một tiếng, nhẹ giọng nói: "Là ta." Thốn Tâm tâm đầu nhất khiêu, mở ra cửa sổ khi, chỉ thấy Dương Tiễn mỉm cười đứng ở ngoài cửa sổ, cầm trong tay một cái hộp gỗ. Hắn một tay nhất chống đỡ cửa sổ, nhẹ nhàng nhảy liền vượt qua đến, lại trở lại che cửa sổ, hướng Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Hôm qua ta đi nhị tiên sơn phóng Hoàng Long sư bá, hắn phía sau núi trong ao củ ấu kết nhiều, ta nghĩ ngươi là thích ăn này đó , đặc đặc cầm lại vội tới ngươi nếm thử, không nghĩ lại đã quên."

Thốn Tâm "Phun" cười: "May mắn là 'Đặc đặc' lấy đến, cho nên hôm nay mới nhớ tới, nếu không là 'Đặc đặc' , ta sợ là năm sau cũng không kịp ăn." Dứt lời tiếp nhận hòm nhìn lên, chỉ thấy kia củ ấu thật là no đủ, một đám tử hồng bóng lưỡng, tiểu biên bức dường như giãn ra hai cánh. Nàng mừng đến hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng: "Này củ ấu thật sự là sinh hảo, ngày mai ta cũng đi theo Hoàng Long sư bá thảo chút đến, phơi nắng khô ma thành phấn, vừa vặn làm bát bảo thụy sinh hoàn."

Dương Tiễn cũng không thậm để ý, đi thong thả tới án tiền, nhìn nhìn này viên thuốc nói: "Ngươi hiện tại xứng là cái gì thuốc viên?" Thốn Tâm buông hộp gỗ sẳng giọng: "Ngươi còn hỏi! Thượng nguyệt Thiên Hóa nhân truyền tin đến, hỏi ta muốn chút băng sương mai tô hoàn, nói là Tây Kỳ nắng nóng, cấp những binh sĩ giải khẩu táo nuốt làm, ta liền ứng hắn. Kết quả ngươi nói Hao Thiên Khuyển không ai chiếu khán, ta liền mỗi ngày đi Kim Hà Động, nhưng lại đem chuyện này đã quên. Này không, tu trúc thay ta xứng lên, ta liền thừa dịp hôm nay có rảnh, bắt nó chà xát hảo đưa đi."

Dương Tiễn cười, nói thanh "Ta giúp ngươi", cũng rửa tay đến hỗ trợ. Hắn chưa từng cùng quá dược, nhất thời chà xát xuất ra lớn nhỏ không đồng nhất, Thốn Tâm liền cười cầm tay hắn, một điểm một điểm dạy hắn.

Mờ nhạt đèn đuốc ánh đầy phòng ấm áp, Thốn Tâm lập sau lưng Dương Tiễn, xuân hành thông thường ngón tay bắt được Dương Tiễn thô lệ bàn tay to, tới tới lui lui xoa xoa quả phỉ lớn nhỏ viên thuốc. Dương Tiễn chỉ cảm thấy Thốn Tâm đầu ngón tay lạnh lẽo lạnh lẽo , nhẵn nhụi chỉ phúc giống tốt nhất tơ lụa thông thường, nhẹ nhàng sát quá ngón tay hắn. Hắn quay đầu nhìn Thốn Tâm, ước chừng là thiên quá nóng, của nàng chóp mũi đã môn xuất mồ hôi đến, tinh mịn mồ hôi ở dưới ánh đèn chợt lóe chợt lóe , nổi bật lên oánh bạch khéo léo cái mũi phá lệ đáng yêu.

"Này đó dược khi nào thì đưa đi Tây Kỳ?" Dương Tiễn thanh âm miễn cưỡng .

"... Ngày mai sáng sớm ta liền đi." Thốn Tâm cảm thấy Dương Tiễn hơi thở xẹt qua bản thân bên quai hàm, cháy được nàng song nhĩ đỏ lên. Gương mặt nàng cũng sắp muốn dán lên Dương Tiễn bả vai, đầu ngón tay hạ bàn tay to bỗng nhiên vừa lật, cùng tay nàng năm ngón tay tướng nắm, tim đập mạnh và loạn nhịp gian, Dương Tiễn đã là xoay người lại.

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu, Dương Tiễn đẹp mắt lăng môi liền ở trước mắt, ngoài cửa sổ hạ đêm côn trùng kêu vang thanh bỗng dưng yên tĩnh đi xuống, lòng của nàng khiêu phảng phất lậu vỗ, đột nhiên có chút chân tay luống cuống."... Ngươi hồi lâu không thấy Thiên Hóa, có hay không tín muốn dẫn đi?" Sau một lúc lâu, Thốn Tâm nghẹn ra như vậy một câu.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Dương Tiễn tựa hồ không có nghe rõ, cúi đầu hỏi.

"Ta nói, thiên..." Thốn Tâm "Hóa" tự còn tại bên miệng, Dương Tiễn đã thấp đầu, hôn lên của nàng đôi môi.

Đi theo xả thân nhai thượng bất đồng, Dương Tiễn lúc này đây hôn mềm nhẹ mà tinh mịn, giống nhấm nháp thế gian này tốt đẹp nhất điểm tâm giống nhau, một tấc một tấc cắn cắn Thốn Tâm cánh môi. Thốn Tâm bị hắn để ở, không khỏi dựa vào hướng phía sau giá sách, kia giá sách chịu lực, phát ra ma nhân chi dát thanh.

"... Nhị Lang... Đừng... Hội đổ..." Mơ hồ nỉ non bao phủ ở Dương Tiễn khinh trong tiếng cười, hắn cánh tay vừa nhấc, nâng lên này lông chim thông thường nhẹ nhàng long nữ, về phía sau lui một bước, ở bàn giữ ghế ngồi xuống, cùng Thốn Tâm cái trán tướng để, cười nói: "Ngươi này vừa đi, trở về bao lâu rồi?"

Thốn Tâm ngồi ở Dương Tiễn tất đầu, hai chân nhẹ nhàng, cả trái tim cũng nai con loạn chàng dường như bất ổn."... Tín thượng nói, dạy ta nhiều ở vài ngày, Thiên Hóa còn nói..." Nói đến nơi này, Thốn Tâm dè dặt cẩn trọng nhìn Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, chỉ thấy Dương Tiễn bên môi ý cười càng thâm, xấu hổ đến nhẹ nhàng chủy hắn một quyền, lại nói: "Tây Kỳ rất có vài vị danh y, muốn mang ta đi phóng nhất phóng."

"Đừng đợi quá lâu, ân?" Dương Tiễn hợp mâu, cúi đầu hầu âm quanh quẩn ở Thốn Tâm bên tai. Tay hắn linh hoạt sờ lên Thốn Tâm búi tóc, nhẹ nhàng vừa kéo, bắt của nàng ngọc trâm. Thốn Tâm tóc dài nhất thời như thác nước thông thường buông xuống, tán ở Dương Tiễn bên chân, hắn một tay xuyên qua thuận hoạt tóc đen, nâng Thốn Tâm cái gáy, một tay kia đem ngọc trâm để vào trong áo.

"Này ta chụp hạ, ngươi trở về lúc trả lại ngươi." Dương Tiễn nói xong, đôi mắt hơi hơi nheo lại, tối đen con ngươi nội như có ngàn vạn xuân thủy dập dờn, nhìn xem Thốn Tâm ngây người, nhất thời nhưng lại đã quên phản bác.

Ngày thứ hai thiên cương lượng, Thốn Tâm liền cùng xứng tốt băng sương mai tô hoàn đi Tây Kỳ không đề cập tới. Dương Tiễn như cũ đi Ngọc Hư Cung ứng mão, giao hàng danh sách, lại xử trí chứa nhiều sự vụ, dù là hắn thân mình vững vàng, sáng sủa, theo sớm tới trễ cũng mệt mỏi cân tô cốt nhuyễn. Trở lại Kim Hà Động, một vòng minh nguyệt đã lên cây sao, Hao Thiên Khuyển nhanh như chớp chạy đến nghênh đón, nhìn xem phía sau nhưng lại không có Thốn Tâm, nức nở một tiếng, độn hồi bàn phía dưới, miễn cưỡng nằm sấp xuống.

Dương Tiễn bật cười, quả nhiên là thịt xương đầu mê hoặc lỗi nặng sớm chiều ở chung. Này con chó nhỏ vừa tới thời điểm niêm nhân nhanh, ban đêm rõ ràng đã ngủ, vừa nghe gặp Dương Tiễn đứng dậy, như cũ nhất lăn lông lốc đứng lên, phe phẩy đuôi nơi nơi đi theo. Hiện tại bị Thốn Tâm uy vài ngày xương cốt, vậy mà ngay cả chánh chủ đều lười quan tâm . Cười cười, Dương Tiễn xem trống rỗng trong động, không khỏi trong lòng cũng dâng lên một trận thất lạc.

Chính phiền muộn gian, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân tự nội thất đi tới, đứng ở Dương Tiễn trước mặt. Dương Tiễn vội muốn thi lễ khi, chân nhân nâng tay ngăn trở hắn, nhẹ giọng nói: "Ngươi theo ta đến."

, Chương 15:

Tây Kỳ trong thành quả nhiên là náo nhiệt phi phàm, kia võ vương cơ phát thừa phụ tổ chi mạc liệt, phúc có hùng tài đại lược, lại khẳng chiêu hiền đãi sĩ, kinh họa chính vụ, đều bị công chi cho lê thứ, vốn là góc quốc gia, nơi chật hẹp nhỏ bé, nhưng lại dạy hắn thống trị người nhân an cư lạc nghiệp, mọi chuyện gọn gàng ngăn nắp.

Thốn Tâm hành tại phố hạng bên trong, bị rực rỡ muôn màu hàng hóa hấp dẫn nhìn không chuyển mắt. Đến Tây Kỳ đã là ngày hôm sau, vốn đồng Thiên Hóa nói hôm nay phóng kia vài vị danh y bước đi, bất đắc dĩ Thiên Hóa quân vụ bận rộn, thật sự là thoát không ra thân, vì thế Thốn Tâm liền nói muốn độc tự đến trong thành đi dạo. Kia Hoàng Thiên Hóa thầm nghĩ Tây Kỳ coi như là không nhặt của rơi trên đường đêm không cần đóng cửa, bởi vậy không từng phái viên đi cùng, chỉ dặn Thốn Tâm đi sớm về sớm.

Góc đường có cái tiểu phô, theo ngoài cửa nhìn lại, bên trong cái giá thượng xiêm áo vô số vải vóc, ngũ quang thập sắc trông rất đẹp mắt, Thốn Tâm nghĩ, xem sư tổ ý kia, ít ngày nữa Dương Tiễn cũng sẽ bị phái đến tận đây phụ tá võ vương, lấy Dương Tiễn thân thủ, tất là muốn ra trận giết địch , đến lúc đó khôi giáp áo choàng tất cả liệm, ngay cả trong ngoài trung y đều là muốn dự bị , bởi vậy Thốn Tâm ngày gần đây có chút lưu tâm vật liệu may mặc.

Nàng chậm rãi đi đến tiến vào, lấy tay nhẹ nhàng niễn mỗi một thất vải dệt. Có rất nhuyễn, không chịu nổi ma, có lại rất thô ráp, sấn không dậy nổi như vậy cẩn thận Dương Tiễn. Thốn Tâm bỗng dưng nhớ tới xuống núi đêm hôm trước, mao lư trung, Dương Tiễn nửa mở nửa khép tinh mâu, trong lòng "Đột" nhảy dựng, bất giác đã là mặt đỏ tai hồng.

"Tiểu nương tử, " bố Trang Lão bản cười tủm tỉm chào đón, "Ngươi nhưng là thay tướng công tuyển vật liệu may mặc a?" Thốn Tâm ăn nhất dọa, cơ hồ nhảy ra, vội hỏi: "A! A, ta không, hắn không là... Ách, có nam tử dùng là vật liệu may mặc sao?"

Lão bản thấy nhưng không thể trách, tròn tròn trên mặt tựa hồ vĩnh viễn đôi nhất thành bất biến tươi cười: "Ngươi vừa rồi xem , đều là bổn điếm tốt nhất chất liệu . Tựa như này thất ninh trù, rất nhiều thái thái phu nhân nhóm đều thích cấp tướng công mua ."

"Ninh trù không khỏi nhiễm, cùng khác quần áo tẩy ở cùng nhau, bất quá vài lần liền nhìn không ra màu gốc ." Thốn Tâm sờ sờ kia tơ lụa nói."Vừa thấy tiểu nương tử chính là biết hàng nhân, tôn phu nhưng là muốn tòng quân?" Lão bản viên trên mặt thả ra hồng quang, ánh nếp nhăn đều không rất rõ ràng đứng lên.

Thốn Tâm mặt đỏ lên, lung tung lên tiếng "Là" ."Vậy ngươi tới , " lão bản đưa tay hướng bên trong gian nhất nhường, "Bổn điếm vừa đến mấy thất tố la, sấn ở áo giáp phía dưới, lại thoải mái, lại thông khí, còn không sợ ma, chính là còn chưa kịp chuyển đi lại thượng giá." Hắn khuy Thốn Tâm sắc mặt nói: "Tiểu nương tử nếu không ghét bỏ, theo ta đi phòng trong nhìn xem?" Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, cùng lão bản một trước một sau vào hậu đường.

Dương Tiễn độc tự đứng ở Hàn Đàm bên cạnh, hai hàng lông mày buộc chặt, cương nghị khuôn mặt bao phủ ở hi hi lạc lạc ánh trăng hạ, cơ hồ thấy không rõ trên mặt thần sắc. Hắn phảng phất vừa mới chỗ cạn thủy, bào chân hơi ẩm, thanh rèn ủng mặt tức thì bị thấm nhiễm sắc thông thường.

Trong rừng truyền đến dồn dập tiếng bước chân, tu trúc chậm rãi từng bước đạp lên trúc diệp đi tới, liếc mắt một cái thấy Dương Tiễn, lảo đảo vài bước vượt qua tiền, thở hổn hển nói: "Dương sư huynh, đi khắp mọi nơi tìm ngươi không thấy, ngươi lại ở chỗ này. Mau theo ta đi..." Nàng kéo lấy Dương Tiễn ống tay áo xoay người, lại phát hiện người phía sau văn phong chưa động, không khỏi càng nóng vội đứng lên, "Dương sư huynh, Thiên Hóa sau giữa trưa hồi sơn báo nói, tỷ tỷ ở Tây Kỳ trúng độc, hiện thời hôn mê bất tỉnh, ngươi còn chờ cái gì, mau cùng ta đi xem nàng!"

Dương Tiễn phất khai tu trúc thủ, nhàn nhạt mở miệng: "Ta đã đã biết."

Tu trúc sửng sốt, nàng nguyên tưởng rằng Dương Tiễn hội quá sợ hãi, ít nhất cũng nên lo âu bất an, không nghĩ tới hắn lại như thế bình tĩnh. Này trai ngọc nữ nhún chân nói: "Dương sư huynh, ngươi đã đã sớm biết, vì sao còn tại trên núi bồi hồi? Tỷ tỷ hiện thời mệnh ở bất trắc, nếu như ngươi không nhanh chút tiến đến, chỉ sợ..."

Dương Tiễn sườn xoay người, ngữ khí lãnh đắc tượng là kết băng: "Na Tra bị ma gia tứ tướng khó khăn, thiên tôn mệnh ta tức khắc xuống núi đi Tây Kỳ trợ gừng sư thúc giúp một tay." Tu trúc vội hỏi: "Kia vừa vặn, tỷ tỷ ngay tại võ thành Vương phủ, ta đồng ngươi cùng nhau..." Dương Tiễn phiêu nàng liếc mắt một cái, trong thanh âm bỗng nhiên mang theo một tia mất tiếng: "Thốn Tâm không ở võ thành Vương phủ, gừng thừa tướng đã khiển nhân đem nàng đuổi về Tây Hải."

"Không ở Tây Kỳ? Kia..." Tu trúc phạm vào do dự, tỷ tỷ thân trung kịch độc, gừng thượng không đem nàng đuổi về Côn Lôn cứu trị, là một hà đuổi về Tây Hải? Nàng giương mắt đánh giá Dương Tiễn, chỉ thấy hắn mặt không biểu cảm, một mặt gợn sóng không sợ hãi, cảm thấy càng nghi hoặc, "Dương sư huynh, ngươi ký đã biết tỷ tỷ trở về Tây Hải, kia trên người nàng độc..."

"Từ Hàng sư bá đã đuổi đi qua trị liệu, không có gì đáng ngại." Dương Tiễn hít sâu một hơi, tựa hồ cực kì gian nan xoay người, hướng rừng trúc chỗ sâu. Tu trúc ngây ngẩn cả người, trước mặt này nam tử phảng phất thay đổi một người dường như, nếu không phải tình huống khẩn cấp, nàng thật muốn ban trụ Dương Tiễn đầu vai, nhìn xem là không phải là người nào giả trang cái kia xưa nay sang sảng dễ thân Dương sư huynh.

Dương Tiễn đi ra hai trượng có hơn, chỉ nghe tu trúc sắc nhọn thanh âm xuyên qua tầng tầng rừng trúc đâm vào màng tai: "Dương Tiễn! Ta tỷ tỷ ngày thường thế nào đối đãi ngươi tới? Nàng hiện tại sinh tử chưa biết, ngươi vậy mà hào không động tâm, còn muốn đi trợ Na Tra?" Còn muốn mắng khi, chỉ thấy Dương Tiễn mạnh dừng bước chân, ngay tại tu trúc cho rằng hắn muốn xoay người tới được thời điểm, bỗng nhiên một trận gió khởi, Dương Tiễn đã hóa kim quang mà đi.

Nơi này tu trúc bi phẫn đan xen, mặc kệ Dương Tiễn có đi hay không Tây Hải, nàng đều cần phải hiện tại đuổi đi qua. Tỷ tỷ bên người không ai chiếu cố tóm lại là không được . Nàng vừa mới bước về trước ra một bước, bỗng nhiên gáy sau đau xót, lập tức thẳng tắp ngã trên mặt đất.

Dương Tiễn thu tay, xem ngã xuống đất không dậy nổi tu trúc, trên mặt chỉ gợn sóng không thể, nội tâm lại như bão tố bàn bốc lên không nghỉ.

Ngày hôm trước buổi chiều, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đem Dương Tiễn gọi tới nội thất, tự tay đem một khối nho nhỏ bạch cuốn giao cùng hắn, thượng viết hai câu thi nói: "Tu thành □□ huyền trung diệu, nhậm ngươi tung hoành trên thế gian" .

Cứ việc đã sớm biết có này một ngày, Dương Tiễn trong lòng vẫn là chấn động, vội vàng quỳ xuống, hai tay đem bạch cuốn thác cho đỉnh đầu, trịnh trọng thu vào trong áo. Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân phảng phất mang theo vô hạn cảm khái dường như, ngóng nhìn Dương Tiễn nói: "Ngươi này đi trợ chu phạt thương, tự nhiên là mã đến công thành, chỉ cẩn thận mũi nhọn quá mức, cẩn thận tú mộc tất tồi."

Dương Tiễn trong lòng vừa động, nhớ tới Na Tra tu thành củ sen hóa thân ngày, Thái Ất Chân Nhân ngẫu nhiên tiết lộ ngôn ngữ, toại chắp tay hỏi: "Sư phụ, ta nghe sư tổ nói, tam giáo cùng bàn bạc phong thần bảng, nguyên là thiên mệnh sở về, chẳng lẽ ta Ngọc Hư môn hạ đệ tử không ứng lục lực đồng tâm anh dũng về phía trước?"

Kia chân nhân trầm ngâm sau một lúc lâu, đúng là vẫn còn thở dài một tiếng nói: "Si nhi! Phong thần bảng thượng có tiếng giả, ba trăm sáu mươi chúng cũng, có thể lấy thân thể thành thánh giả, vô cùng hiếm có." Hoang mang lâu ngày vấn đề rốt cục có đáp án, Dương Tiễn nhưng không có một tia vui sướng, vội vàng truy vấn nói: "Kia Hoàng Thiên Hóa, vi hộ, sét đánh tử, còn có Thốn Tâm..."

Kia chân nhân rũ mắt, nhất thời thần sắc tối nghĩa khó hiểu: "Mọi người đều có nhân duyên mệnh đồ, không là nhân lực có khả năng cưỡng cầu. Vốn... Mẫu thân ngươi dao cơ ba trăm năm trước từng cứu ta cho nước lửa, lúc trước sư tổ mệnh ta thu ngươi làm đồ đệ, lòng ta nội là không đồng ý ."

Dương Tiễn mí mắt run lên, hắn chưa bao giờ nghe sư phụ đề cập qua cùng mẫu thân là có quen biết, càng không thể minh bạch, vì sao mẫu thân có ân cho sư phụ, sư phụ ngược lại không muốn thu bản thân làm đồ đệ. Bỗng nhiên có một cái ý niệm trong đầu ở trong đầu nhất hoa mà qua: "Sư phụ, Thái Ất sư bá từng nói, Na Tra từ nhỏ phạm có một ngàn bảy trăm sát kiếp, nếu thế làm người trọng tố pháp thân mới có thể tẩy đi lệ khí, ta đây..."

"Có sát kiếp không là các ngươi." Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân từ từ mở miệng, "Ta xiển giáo khai đàn cách nói đến nay đã gần ngàn năm, phàm tu đạo người, cho dù là tam hoa tụ đỉnh, mỗi cách ngàn năm, cũng tu độ nhất độ thiên kiếp."

Điện quang hỏa thạch gian, Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên lĩnh ngộ, mạnh ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân: "Ngươi là nói, chúng ta này đó đồ đệ, đều là các sư phụ độ kiếp thế thân!"

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nhìn Dương Tiễn, gian nan cáp thủ xưng là.

Dương Tiễn trong lồng ngực hình như có khôn cùng sóng to dâng lên, kích động liên thanh âm đều bắt đầu phát run: "Cho nên, nói cách khác, sư tổ ngay từ đầu chỉ biết phụ mẫu ta gặp nạn, muốn ngươi tại kia thổ địa trong miếu chờ ta huynh muội, vì chính là cho ngươi thu ta làm đồ đệ, lấy ta bán thần thân thể, học tập thường người không thể tu luyện cửu chuyển huyền công, đến giúp xiển giáo độ kiếp!"

Dương Tiễn gương mặt bạch không có nhất tia huyết sắc, sáng như tuyết ánh mắt làm Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân không dám trực diện của hắn đôi mắt. Trầm mặc di khi, hắn đã bình tĩnh trở lại, lạnh lùng nói: "Hay hoặc là, ngay cả phụ mẫu ta đại ca chết thảm, cũng đều là sư tổ một tay bày ra..." Hắn một chữ một chút, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân chỉ cảm thấy mỗi một chữ đều phảng phất trọng như ngàn quân, nhất chùy nhất chùy nện ở bản thân trong lòng.

Không biết qua bao lâu, Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên nghiêm nghị quỳ thẳng, thong thả , cẩn thận tỉ mỉ , hướng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đã bái tam bái. Chân nhân kinh hãi, vội đưa tay đi phù khi, Dương Tiễn đã biến mất ở trên hư không trung.

Côn Lôn đỉnh, Ngọc Hư Cung.

Dương Tiễn phủ phục cho , hoa thơm mây mù gian, đài sen đầu trên tọa một người, thân mang bát quái tử thụ tiên y, bảo tướng trang nghiêm, trên đỉnh khánh vân vạn trượng, đúng là nguyên thủy thiên tôn.

Dương Tiễn cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm trước mặt tử ngọc nền gạch, chỉ cảm thấy này lớn như vậy Ngọc Hư Cung chính điện, hôm nay bỗng nhiên lãnh ra kì.

"Sư tổ, đệ tử hôm nay phụng sư mệnh, tức khắc liền muốn xuống núi, hiện thời có một chuyện không rõ, đặc đến thỉnh giáo." Dương Tiễn vừa thốt lên xong, thanh âm liền tiêu tán ở trống trải trong cung điện.

"Ngươi có chuyện gì không hiểu, nhưng giảng vô phương."

"Đệ tử ngày hôm trước nghe người ta nhắc tới phong thần đài, lại không biết là cái gì chỗ?"

"... Việc này chưa tới khả truyền là lúc, ngươi thả đợi chút, ngày sau tự nhiên minh bạch."

"Tạ thiên tôn!" Dương Tiễn bỗng nhiên lớn tiếng quát, này một tiếng, chấn đắc thiên tôn ngai vàng hạ thanh loan cùng Cửu Long đồng thời đánh rùng mình một cái.

Thượng vị người bỗng nhiên khai mục, nhìn chăm chú Dương Tiễn di khi, lại chậm rãi khép lại đôi mắt: "Ngươi đã tu thành huyền công, thượng cầu chuyện gì? Cần biết nhân tâm không đủ, họa không trở tay kịp."

Dương Tiễn nhất dập đầu: "Ta bản không chỗ nào cầu. Chính là thiên tôn, chỉ dựa vào một cái ma đi sát tính Na Tra, không biết có đủ hay không thay toàn bộ xiển giáo chắn đi sát kiếp." Dương Tiễn thanh âm điềm đạm đắc tượng vừa tỉnh ngủ đứa nhỏ, phảng phất vừa mới cái kia hét to nhân không phải là mình.

"..."

Dương Tiễn đứng lên thân, đi tới đan tê bên cạnh huyền hoa quỳnh tùng, lấy tay tháo xuống một đóa, kia cánh hoa thượng vẫn mang theo sương sớm, run rẩy, kiều khiếp khiếp, bỗng nhiên nhất đám màu xanh hỏa khởi, từ căn tới sao, khoảng cách hóa thành khói nhẹ.

Thiên tôn cũng không đáp lời, ngón tay khẽ gảy, thủ hạ hoa sen trì nội bỗng nhiên thả ra ngũ sắc huyền quang, một lát kia đầy trời mưa hoa, nùng hương phác mũi."Dương Tiễn, ngươi cho là, thiếu ngươi, bổn tọa sẽ không có thể được việc sao?"

"Thiên tôn tự nhiên pháp lực vô biên, chính là ngài khổ tâm kinh doanh hơn trăm năm, hiện tại lại đi tìm một cái bán thần bán nhân nghiệp chướng, hủy hắn cha mẹ gia nhân, đoạn hắn tay chân vướng bận, đưa hắn duy nhất thủ hộ đặt Nữ Oa trong cung, lại truyền lấy xiển giáo mấy trăm năm không một người luyện thành huyền công, đưa xuống sơn đi trợ chu phạt thương, tiêu diệt dị kỷ, chỉ sợ đã đã quá muộn đi?" Dương Tiễn mỉm cười, thổi lạc trong tay tro tàn, lẳng lặng xem tòa thượng người nọ.

Tòa người trong mắt phượng hé mở, trong mắt tinh quang chợt lóe lướt qua: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi không nghĩ cứu mẫu thân ngươi sao?"

Mẫu thân vậy mà còn sống! Dương Tiễn hô hấp bị kiềm hãm, trong lòng nói không rõ vừa mừng vừa lo. Chỉ nghe tòa thượng người nọ từ từ mở miệng nói: "Côn Lôn lấy nam ba mươi bên trong, có một tòa đào sơn, cao vạn nhận, rộng rãi ngàn tìm, dao cơ tiên tử, liền áp ở chân núi đài sen phía trên."

"Này đào sơn nãi thiên quy biến thành, nếu muốn phá núi cứu mẹ, chi bằng khai thiên tích địa chi Bàn Cổ thần rìu, mà này thần rìu sao..." Hắn híp mắt, vi nghễ dưới bậc đứng ngạo nghễ Dương Tiễn. Người này quả nhiên có băng tuyết chi tư, bàn thạch chí nguyện, chỉ tiếc...

Dương Tiễn thái dương gân xanh đột đột thẳng khiêu, đôi môi nhếch thành một đường thẳng. Cân nhắc một lát, hắn nhưng lại tươi tỉnh trở lại cười: "Thiên tôn, ba trăm lục mười lăm vị chính thần, hơn phân nửa đều là tiệt giáo con rối, như vậy đưa vào thiên đình, kia hạo thiên thượng đế thật sự là hảo thích ý, không cần tốn nhiều sức phải thông thiên lực!" Dương Tiễn đem "Thông thiên" hai chữ cắn nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, tiếng nói boong boong, lại có kim thạch tiếng động.

Thượng vị người nọ tuyết trắng mày rậm khinh nhăn, bên quai hàm cơ bắp vi không thể tra chiến giật mình. Thủ hạ liên trì nội bích ba tốt nhiên hóa thành biển máu, nhất trì hoa sen nháy mắt héo rũ như tro tàn.

"Thiên tôn, " Dương Tiễn mỉm cười, "Xá một con rồng nữ, đổi Dương Tiễn bách thế lục lực, đoạt được xa xỉ."

Tử giống nhau trầm mặc.

Hôm sau sáng sớm, Ngọc Hư Cung bạch hạc đồng tử ra hết, truyền thiên tôn pháp chỉ, nói "Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân môn hạ đệ tử Dương Tiễn, trì cung thục thận, đạo pháp hơn hẳn, ban danh 'Thanh nguyên diệu nói chân quân', ngay hôm đó xuống núi đi hướng Tây Kỳ, giúp đỡ gừng thượng phạt thương" .

, Chương 16:

Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc ngồi ở trang trước đài, nhìn thủy trong gương bản thân.

Đại ca nói, nàng là ở Tây Kỳ bị người phát hiện, đuổi về đến. Đại ca nói, nàng đi Tây Kỳ là cho Thiên Hóa đưa thuốc đi . Đại ca còn nói, Ngọc Hư Cung giận dữ nàng không phụng sư mệnh một mình xuống núi, đã đem nàng trục xuất sơn môn.

Thốn Tâm trước kia cũng từng xuống núi làm nghề y, sư phụ chưa bao giờ từng nói qua cái gì, thế nào lúc này đây liền sinh như vậy đại khí? Nàng muốn hồi Phổ Đà Sơn đến hỏi hỏi kết quả, đại ca lại nói, trên người nàng độc tính chưa trừ, không thể ra hải.

Trúng độc sao? Nàng nhớ không dậy ngày ấy đều đã xảy ra cái gì, hình như là ở một gian cửa hàng bên trong, kia lão bản bánh trôi giống nhau no đủ trên mặt đôi đầy ý cười, sau đó... Sau đó nàng ẩm một ly trà. Lại sau đó, nàng ngay tại hàm mát điện san hô sạp thượng đã tỉnh.

Thốn Tâm cảm thấy có chỗ nào không đúng, nhưng là đến cùng cái gì không đúng, chính nàng cũng nói không rõ ràng. Nếu thật sự muốn nói chỗ nào không đúng, hẳn là của nàng thị nữ tu trúc. Kia trai ngọc nữ từ lúc trở về Tây Hải liền luôn luôn nói đau đầu, mời hải y đến xem, cũng nói không rõ nguyên cớ.

Cân nhắc , bỗng nhiên một trận gió quá, Thốn Tâm tiện tay vân vê tấn biên phát ra.

Phong! Này đáy biển làm sao có thể có phong?

Thốn Tâm mạnh quay đầu, tẩm điện thủy liêm dưới đứng một người, thủ thác ngân bàn, tiếu sinh sinh nhìn nàng."Tu trúc!" Thốn Tâm sẳng giọng, "Êm đẹp , ngươi lại làm ta sợ."

Tu trúc hé miệng cười, đến gần tiến đến, theo bàn trung cầm lấy nhất kiện này nọ: "Có người làm cho ta mang đưa cho ngươi." Nàng tươi đẹp ánh mắt hàm chứa ý cười, phảng phất có ngàn trản di động đăng tùy dập dờn bồng bềnh dạng.

Đó là một căn thẻ tre.

Thốn Tâm chần chờ một chút, đưa tay nhận lấy. Kia thẻ tre thượng là chính nàng chữ viết: "Thiên bảo định ngươi, tỉ ngươi tiễn cốc. Khánh đều bị nghi, chịu thiên trăm lộc. Hàng ngươi xa phúc, duy ngày không đủ."

Nàng hoang mang ngẩng đầu, nhìn tu trúc, đây rõ ràng là một câu thơ, nhưng là nàng không nhớ được bản thân khi nào thì viết quá này. Kia trai ngọc nữ vẫn cứ đang cười, khả trong ý cười có vô tận khổ sở cùng bi thương. Thốn Tâm ngực không lý do nảy lên một trận đau đớn, nhẹ buông tay, thẻ tre đánh rơi trên đất. Này thượng nét mực nhè nhẹ phiêu tán, rót vào nước biển, không đồng nhất khi nhưng lại biến mất không thấy.

"Người nào đưa tới?"

"Không nhớ rõ ." Tu trúc cúi người nhặt lên thẻ tre, giống vuốt ve tối trân quý bảo vật giống nhau, dùng chỉ phúc nhẹ nhàng vuốt phẳng một lát, trắng nõn ngón tay kinh hoảng, thẻ tre ở nàng trong tay hóa thành tro tàn, nhưng chỉ có như vậy nhu nhuận một đôi tay, tay phải hổ khẩu chỗ đã có một loạt dấu răng, thâm có thể thấy được huyết.

"Tay ngươi có thương tích?" Thốn Tâm nhất tay nắm giữ tu trúc tay mềm, một tay kia sờ sờ giữa lưng, lại phát hiện bản thân tùy thân thắt lưng túi không cánh mà bay. Nàng hơi xin lỗi cười một chút, xoay người đi trong ngăn kéo xuất ra một cái bình nhỏ, đào ra thuốc mỡ đồ ở tu trúc trên tay.

Ai ngờ dược còn chưa có đồ hoàn, nha đầu kia bỗng nhiên phản tay nắm giữ Thốn Tâm cổ tay, lại đi trong lòng mình vùng, cực kỳ rất quen ủng ở nàng. Kia long nữ cằm mạnh đánh vào tu trúc trên vai, răng nanh bị chấn đắc sinh đau.

"Đừng hồ nháo!" Thốn Tâm cười muốn đẩy ra tu trúc, ai ngờ này trai ngọc nữ lực đạo khá lớn, hoàn ở Thốn Tâm trên lưng cánh tay nhưng lại không chút sứt mẻ, thẳng vùi đầu cho của nàng cần cổ, thân hình hơi hơi rung động, giống như đang khóc, lại giống như đang cười.

"Ngươi nha đầu kia không biết lại nghẹn cái gì ý nghĩ xấu!" Thốn Tâm đưa tay theo trên lưng bài khai tu trúc cánh tay, đưa tay nhéo nàng chóp mũi một chút, cười nói: "Ngày mai thực nên thỉnh hải y lại đến hảo hảo nhìn một cái ngươi, từ lúc trở về Tây Hải, làm việc càng quên trước quên sau, nghịch ngợm bản sự nhưng là mỗi ngày sở trường."

Tu trúc rũ xuống rèm mắt, theo trên lưng giải kế tiếp thanh dứu bàn đạp bình đưa tới, mỉm cười nói: "Tỷ tỷ thay ta chữa thương, ta thỉnh tỷ tỷ uống rượu."

"Uống rượu?" Thốn Tâm tiếp nhận, mở ra nắp vung nghe nghe, "Thơm quá!"

"Ba mươi năm thu nguyệt sắc." Tu trúc lấy quá bình đến, tự quán một ngụm lớn.

"Tốt! Ta nói ngươi gần nhất mau quên như vậy, nhất định là vụng trộm uống rượu tới." Thốn Tâm cũng cười cầm lấy bầu rượu đến nhấp một ngụm, cười nói: "Rượu này hảo! Ký có như vậy hảo tửu, thế nào không dạy ta biết?"

"Rượu là hảo tửu, đáng tiếc chỉ phải này một bình." Kia trai ngọc nữ cười khanh khách nhìn Thốn Tâm, tối đen đồng tử bên trong chiếu ra Thốn Tâm thân ảnh.

Thốn Tâm say. Ba mươi năm thu nguyệt sắc nhập khẩu mềm mại, tác dụng chậm lại chừng, uống lên không đến non nửa bình, này long nữ cũng đã đầu nặng bước nhẹ, huân nhiên dục cho say . Tu trúc đem nàng ôm ngang lên, nhẹ nhàng sắp đặt ở san hô sạp thượng.

Ngày ấy ở Ngọc Hư Cung đại điện phía trên, thiên tôn nhìn nhìn mãn trì cành khô lá héo úa, nói một câu nói như vậy: "Ngươi sở cầu đơn giản là không cấu không tịnh, vô trần không ngại, này không đáng giá cái gì, ta dư ngươi chính là." Dứt lời, cực hiền lành cười, phảng phất phía trước sở hữu đối thoại cũng không từng phát sinh.

Đào sơn hạ, mẫu thân tóc tai bù xù, gáy bộ gông xiềng, ngồi quỳ ở lạnh như băng thanh đồng đài sen thượng. Chợt vừa thấy đến trưởng thành Dương Tiễn, nàng thế nào cũng không thể tin tưởng cái này là con trai của tự mình."Ngươi nhất định là bọn họ phái tới gạt ta !" Nàng nói. Pháp lực mất hết mẫu thân dùng tối hung ác mà bất lực phương thức phát tiết bản thân phẫn uất, nàng một ngụm cắn Dương Tiễn hổ khẩu, phảng phất bị thương hắn, có thể trả thù sát phu hại tử kẻ thù.

Dương Tiễn vô pháp phản kháng, cũng không thể phản kháng. Hắn trong cuộc đời chưa bao giờ chảy qua như vậy nhiều nước mắt, một giọt một giọt, dừng ở mẫu thân trên tóc, cho đến hai mắt chảy ra huyết đến. Kia nóng bỏng máu tươi theo mẫu thân tuyết trắng tóc bạc, luôn luôn lưu vào nàng ngạch gian thiên nhãn. Dao cơ đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, trừng lớn hai mắt nhìn trước mặt này rất giống bản thân thanh niên, "Nhị... Nhị Lang?" Của nàng thanh âm khàn khàn đắc tượng vùng núi kêu khóc gió bắc, muốn nâng lên thủ đi kiểm tra con trai gò má, lại bị xiềng xích gắt gao xả dừng tay cánh tay. Tình thế cấp bách gian, nàng cúi đầu cắn nát rảnh tay cổ tay, ý bảo Nhị Lang cúi đầu đến, dùng bản thân dính đầy máu tươi ngón tay, ở con trai mi gian họa ra một đóa lưu vân. Kia lưu vân lóe đỏ sẫm quang mang, thật sâu , không chút do dự , khắc vào Dương Tiễn cái trán.

Tam công chúa chừng không ra Tây Hải, hai mươi năm rồi. Nàng không bao giờ nữa là Côn Lôn môn nhân, liền cũng không dám uổng xưng Ngọc Hư môn hạ. Ngày xưa đồng môn tất cả đều chết trận, có chút che thần, có chút vào luân hồi, ngày xưa rộn ràng nhốn nháo Côn Lôn tiên cảnh, hiện thời môn đình vắng vẻ. Thiên tôn càng ở sáu năm trước phạt thương chi chiến kết thúc thời điểm, tuyên bố từ đây Côn Lôn phong cảnh, không được môn đồ cùng thế gian lui tới.

Hoàng Thiên Hóa che tam sơn chính thần bỉnh linh công, tùy phụ thân cả nhà trấn thủ Thái Sơn, chưởng quản mười tám trọng địa ngục. Ước chừng linh mẫn thức ở phong thần đài trì hoãn lâu, vài lần nhân sự nhìn thấy, Thiên Hóa đều nhàn nhạt , cực có lễ phép, cũng cực kỳ xa lạ hàn huyên khách sáo.

Na Tra cũng vẫn là trước đây bộ dáng, thường thường sẽ chạy tới cùng Thốn Tâm líu ríu giảng chút nàng không hiểu lời nói. Xem Na Tra phấn nộn phấn nộn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, Thốn Tâm cười cười, vóc người không lớn còn chưa tính, nói liên tục nói cũng còn giống một đứa trẻ.

Tu trúc so từ trước thâm trầm rất nhiều, lúc trước cái kia xinh đẹp nhảy ra áo xanh trai ngọc nữ không bao giờ nữa gặp, trên mặt quanh năm là một bộ thạo đời thong dong , không gì phá nổi vẻ mặt. Chính là ngẫu nhiên còn có thể đau đầu, ngay cả hải y cũng thúc thủ vô sách.

Câu kia từ nói như thế nào tới?"Phong lưu tổng bị, mưa quét gió đuổi đi." Thốn Tâm có trong hồ sơ ngay trước tọa, trong tay là kia chỉ màu đỏ san hô kỳ lân. Từng có một năm, ma ngẩng thái tử theo Động Đình hồ mang về nhất quán bích loa xuân, cao hứng phấn chấn bước vào hàm mát điện, nói là "Đặc đặc" mang đến cùng Thốn Tâm nếm thử, tu trúc lại thấy Tam công chúa như có đăm chiêu, ngay cả thủy phí lâu ngày cũng không từng phát hiện — thật nhiều năm trước, tựa hồ như là ở trong mộng, cũng có người, đệ nhất hòm cái gì đi lại, nói xong đồng dạng nói. Là ai đâu? Thốn Tâm nhớ không nổi.

Tự kia sau, nàng không lại ẩm trà.

Cuối xuân tháng tư, Thốn Tâm cùng tu trúc bị ma ngẩng thái tử "Đuổi" ra Tây Hải. Đại ca nói, cùng với mỗi ngày xem Thốn Tâm ở hàm mát điện ngẩn người, không bằng đuổi nàng chủ tớ xuất ra, mắt không thấy, tâm không phiền.

Thốn Tâm cùng tu trúc lâu không ra hải, một đường dọc theo năm đó lưu luyến quá địa phương dạo , không nghĩ liền dạo đến đào sơn. Lúc này chân núi hoa đào vừa mới tan mất, đỉnh núi thượng tuyết đọng còn chưa hóa hoàn, mênh mông mưa bụi gian, xanh nhạt đi theo tàn hồng, thanh hạnh thượng tiểu, nhũ yến tân đề. Nhị nữ theo sơn đạo chậm rãi đi tới, ở sườn núi chỗ, gặp một cái bạch y thanh niên.

Kia thanh niên mi thanh mục tú, một đầu kim màu lá cọ tóc dài hơi xoăn, bên hông thúc một cái bàn kim màu thêu đai lưng, kia đai lưng mặt trên, đừng một phen rỉ sắt thanh đồng búa, cả người lộ ra nói không nên lời quái dị.

Tu trúc lại gần nhỏ giọng nói: "Công chúa, người này rất kỳ quái. Nào có tiều phu mặc như vậy chỉnh tề? Kia búa cũng không ma ma, tất cả đều là tú."

Thốn Tâm đang muốn trả lời, chỉ nghe kia thanh niên cười nói: "Nhị vị cô nương, ta xem hôm nay sắc, trên núi khoảng cách tức có mưa to, các ngươi chưa mang đồ che mưa, vẫn là nhanh chóng xuống núi đi thôi."

Thốn Tâm sửng sốt, lập tức tự thất cười, hai người vốn là Thuỷ tộc, chẳng lẽ còn sợ vũ hay sao? Khả nhân gia thật là hảo ý, bản thân cũng không thể không cảm kích. Cho nên gật gật đầu nói thanh "Đa tạ công tử", lôi kéo tu trúc xoay người rời đi. Còn chưa đi ra vài bước, chỉ nghe kia thanh niên ở sau người lại nói: "Cô nương, ngươi rớt này nọ."

Thốn Tâm quay đầu, chỉ thấy kia thanh niên cầm trong tay một căn ngọc trâm, linh lung tinh xảo, thật là đáng yêu. Vừa muốn nói "Này không là của ta", lại nghe tu trúc vui vẻ nói: "Này trâm cài hồi lâu không thấy , lại nguyên lai ở trong này!" Một đầu nói, một đầu tiến lên nhận lấy. Thốn Tâm nhìn lên, xác thực giống như ở nơi nào gặp qua, chỉ phải lại nói tạ, do dự hạ sơn. Đợi cho chân núi, nhìn lại khi đến lộ, kia thanh niên còn đứng ở sườn núi chỗ, xa xa nhìn các nàng, y bào tung bay, như cuồn cuộn không thôi mây mù.

Đến cùng khi nào mang quá đâu? Thốn Tâm nằm ở san hô sạp thượng, lặp lại đoan trang này ngọc trâm. Bỗng nhiên dưới thân kịch chấn, san hô sạp giống sóng biển trung lay động thuyền nhỏ giống nhau đem Thốn Tâm phao khởi, vừa nặng trọng ngã xuống. Này long nữ giận không thể át, một cái thả người hóa thành thần long nhảy ra mặt biển, ở bên bờ tìm được kia làm hại long cung sơn diêu địa chấn đầu sỏ gây nên.

"Ta nhận thức ngươi!" Đây là Dương Tiễn mở hai mắt sau nghe được câu nói đầu tiên. Long nữ ngồi quỳ ở của hắn bên người, đang dùng sạch sẽ ôn nhuận bạch bố chà lau của hắn miệng vết thương. Thấy hắn tỉnh lại, Thốn Tâm thản nhiên cười: "Ngày đó, ta ở trên núi nhìn thấy quá ngươi, ta nhận thức ngươi!"

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười: "Đúng vậy, ta cũng nhận thức ngươi."

(hoàn)

Côn Lôn trì thượng bích đào hoa, vũ tẫn đông phong lạc quỳnh sa.

Tương tư lộ, nguyệt tây tà, nguyện khuynh nước biển tràn đầy lưu hà.

— vương thị có thể xa lâu phạm 梈(có cải biến)

-oOo-

Generated By QuickTranslator


	14. HUYẾT HOÁ LỆ SÁI PHỒN HOA TẪN

**Tên sách: Huyết hóa lệ sái phồn hoa tẫn (Tiễn Tâm)**

 **血化泪洒繁** **华尽**

 **Tác giả: Dịch Thủy Hàn Khê**

 **Văn án**

 _Tiễn Tâm "Hạnh phúc" cuộc sống._

 _Có yêu sao? Hận quá sao?_

 _Đương nhiên, bằng không tội gì tra tấn, tội gì khó xử._

 _Hạnh phúc cuộc sống là cái gì? Đối với phàm nhân mà nói, vĩnh kết đồng tâm, bạch đầu giai lão, là đủ rồi._

 _Thần tiên đâu? Có vĩnh viễn sinh mệnh, vô tận tưởng niệm. Bọn họ cầu cái gì đâu? Chân ái?_

 _Chân ái, cái gì là thật yêu?_

 _Chân chính tình yêu chính là cuộc sống một phần, đến sau này biến thành trách nhiệm._

 _Dương Tiễn trách nhiệm, rất lớn, rất nhiều._

 _Thốn Tâm sợ, kỳ thực Dương Tiễn cũng sợ, sợ bọn họ tình yêu táng cho này vô tận trách nhiệm trung._

 _Nói đúng ra, Thốn Tâm là sợ bản thân bị Dương Tiễn chỉ trở thành trách nhiệm bảo hộ mà Dương Tiễn là sợ Thốn Tâm không lại nguyện ý trở thành Dương Tiễn trách nhiệm._

 _Nhiều rối rắm một đôi a?_

 _Bất quá, kia làm sao?_

 _Bọn họ chiếm được vĩnh hằng tình yêu..._

 _Nội dung nhãn:_

 _Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: Nhân vật chính: Dương Tiễn, Ngao Thốn Tâm ┃ phối hợp diễn: Ngọc Đế, Vương Mẫu, Trầm Hương, Dương Thiền chờ ┃ cái khác: Tình yêu_

, phục gặp nhau

Phong diễn tấu nhường Dương Tiễn thần chí thanh tỉnh không thể lại thanh tỉnh, hắn thiết tưởng bản thân sắp xảy ra tử vong, hắn cũng còn cái gì? Có lẽ là hai bàn tay trắng, không, giống như hắn còn có, còn có một cái ngốc long, ở Tây Hải để.

"Dương Tiễn, khai thiên thần phủ rời núi chuyện thứ nhất chính là giết ngươi này tam giới đại hại!" Cỡ nào hăng hái thiếu niên a! Dương Tiễn nội tâm trung nói không đau khẳng định là giả , thì tính sao? Không hối hận không oán, hắn cỡ nào tưởng bản thân cũng vô tâm a!

Tay nâng rìu lạc, bắn tung tóe Trầm Hương một mặt huyết, nóng nóng , gió thổi qua, lại lộ ra nói không rõ rét lạnh.

Khiếp sợ, không là Dương Tiễn huyết, ở nguy nan là lúc, cái kia phấn y nữ tử vì hắn cản kia một búa, ngay tại hắn phía trước, Dương Tiễn tận mắt thấy bản thân đã từng vợ cả, cùng bản thân hợp cách vợ cả ngã vào trong vũng máu, thật sự, hắn thật sự hoảng, hắn tính kế mọi người, thậm chí trả lại cho bản thân an bày một cái cái gọi là tốt đẹp kết cục, duy độc, không có đem nàng tính đi vào, kỳ thực hắn hẳn là nghĩ đến , dựa vào Ngao Thốn Tâm kia cổ kính nhi, dựa vào Ngao Thốn Tâm đối Dương Tiễn ngàn năm yêu, hắn hội tùy ý bản thân đi tìm chết? Nàng nhất định làm không được !

Vây công mọi người trung, biết trong truyền thuyết kia duy nhất liên tục ngàn năm hôn nhân thần yêu không ít, tỷ như Tôn Ngộ Không, Ngao Thốn Tâm hay là hắn Hải Tiên muội muội đâu! Bị của hắn hảo đồ đệ bổ!"Hải Tiên muội muội! Hải Tiên muội muội! ..." Không có đáp lại, Ngộ Không còn muốn chạy gần nàng, lại bị Dương Tiễn ngăn lại. Na Tra, hắn biết hắn này Nhị tẩu, không, hắn không có nhị ca tại sao Nhị tẩu? Là Tam công chúa, cũng không đúng, hiện thời nàng ngay cả công chúa cũng không phải , hẳn là này phổ thông long tộc, Nhược Thủy hạ phàm cứu thế gian không biết bao nhiêu nhân, vì yêu, thiên luật phạm hạ, thân thích bên chi, hắn bội phục! Nhưng này nhân sẽ chết !"Vì một cái không người yêu của ngươi, vì một cái ti bỉ tiểu nhân!" Na Tra cười lạnh, "Có đáng giá hay không? Đến cùng có đáng giá hay không?" Còn là không có đáp lại...

Mai Sơn lục quái, nhìn nhau không nói gì, nói cái gì? Giống Na Tra kia một đứa trẻ tâm tính nhân giống nhau hỏi có đáng giá hay không? Trước mặt tình yêu, có cái gì có đáng giá hay không ?

Thiên thượng, một thân hồng y tóc vàng, mặt mày ngạo nghễ, tư thế oai hùng hiên ngang, càng nhìn càng tốt, chậm rãi theo đám mây rơi xuống, không là Tứ công chúa là ai đâu?

"Tứ tỷ, ngươi còn sống!" Ngao Xuân ở một bên sửng sốt không biết bao lâu, luôn cảm thấy ngã xuống người này có chút quen thuộc, mà nhìn đến bản thân tứ tỷ tử mà sống lại, cuối cùng khôi phục đi lại.

"Tứ di mẫu!" Trầm Hương thật cao hứng, tuy rằng nhất bụng nghi vấn, tuy rằng không rõ vì sao cho tới bây giờ còn có người vì Dương Tiễn liều mình, nhưng Tứ di mẫu đã trở lại, cái này tốt nhất .

Long tứ Thính Tâm cũng không có Trầm Hương lớn như vậy tâm, hướng hắn nói một tiếng "Đi đánh sơn" liền không lại nói nữa .

Mà Trầm Hương đã ở một mảnh phụ họa dưới, cũng quyết nghị phá núi cứu mẹ quan trọng nhất.

Trầm Hương là độc tự một người đi , ngay tại Trầm Hương đi rồi, một cái đại bàn tay đưa cho như trước quyền khuynh triều dã tư pháp thiên thần, chúng tiên yêu ngẩn người, còn là có chút không thói quen , hừ, a.

Nhưng là một cái tát còn là không có đánh tỉnh này tư pháp thiên thần, như trước ôm trong dạ liền muốn hương tiêu ngọc vẫn thiên hạ.

Thính Tâm khó thở, lại là một cái tát, tựa như Dương Tiễn trở về hồn, chợt nghe Thính Tâm mắng đến: "Dương Tiễn, ta Tây Hải tam muội là nợ ngươi sao? Ngươi yêu là Hằng Nga, sẽ không cần đi trêu chọc nàng, ngươi cưới nàng là tốt rồi hảo đãi nàng." Chính mắng, tựa như lâm vào rất xa nhớ lại bên trong, thanh âm phiêu miểu, theo Côn Lôn lạnh thấu xương phong xâm nhập Dương Tiễn trong tai, trong lòng, như vậy đau "Ta Tây Hải tam muội, là điều tinh bột long, tam giới hiếm thấy, không chỉ có là Tây Hải cũng là ta tứ hải chí bảo, nàng hồn nhiên, nàng rực rỡ, nàng cho ngươi trả giá hết thảy, khả ở ngươi trong mắt, liền như vậy không chịu nổi sao? !" Khó có thể ức chế chức trách, nàng đầy cõi lòng vui sướng sống lại, nàng không hề nghĩ tới Dương Tiễn hội thật sự lựa chọn tử, nàng cũng không hề nghĩ tới nàng Tây Hải tam muội hội phá tan giam cầm đến vì Dương Tiễn chắn này một búa.

Dương Tiễn không rõ, không rõ ràng, hắn có thể đem thiên địa đùa bỡn trong lòng bàn tay, nhưng hắn cố tình làm không rõ này long, hắn luôn luôn dùng hết bản thân hết thảy đi đãi của nàng: "Không, ta không có, ta luôn luôn thật sủng nàng, che chở nàng. . ." Dương Tiễn thanh âm bị một tiếng sơn liệt chấn vang đánh gãy, sơn bổ ra ? Đương nhiên, như là như thế này ở phách không ra, lưu Trầm Hương quả nhiên là hoàn toàn không có sở dụng !

Hoa trong sơn động, mãn trì hoa sen vì hạnh phúc nở rộ, một nhà ba người tiếng cười truyền vào cửu tiêu, tốt đẹp, ấm áp, ngọt ngào, mỹ mãn, vui vẻ...

Côn Lôn dưới chân cũng nghênh đón một nhà ba người, tư thế oai hùng cao ngất thanh tú tuấn lãng thiếu niên, mi tâm một chút màu bạc lưu vân, khóe mắt rưng rưng hô nương, không cần nghĩ lại, có đầu óc đều hẳn là đã biết này thiếu niên thân thế, Dương gia lang.

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: cầu bình luận, cầu chỉ đạo, cám ơn các vị thân

, đừng tướng cách

Dương Thiền đang nghe nói có người vì ngày xưa nhị ca chắn rìu khi, cái thứ nhất nghĩ đến , chính là nàng kia cũng không tính hiền thục lại cuồng dại một mảnh Nhị tẩu, dù sao cũng là ngàn năm cô thực ấn tượng không phải bình thường thâm.

Chờ một nhà ba người đi Côn Lôn khi, nhìn đến chính là thất hồn lạc phách ngày xưa chiến thần. Lệ theo tối không có khả năng rơi lệ nhân trong mắt chảy ra, hắn đang run run, mỗi người đều nhìn đến hắn đang run run, nhưng không ai nhìn đến hắn tâm cũng đang run run.

Dương Tiễn đem ngã vào trước mặt nhân ôm vào trong ngực, hắn mệt mỏi, cho nên hắn muốn chết, trong lòng thiên hạ đâu? Nàng vì sao phải chết? Không, Ngao Thốn Tâm không thể chết được!

Kia nên làm cái gì bây giờ? Làm sao bây giờ? Đúng, của hắn pháp lực, hắn phong ấn tại thiên nhãn lí pháp lực, hắn biết, thiên thượng chúng tiên đều theo vân trong gương xem , thì tính sao? Thốn Tâm nguy ở sớm tối!

"Bệ hạ! Của ta thiên nhãn!" Ngửa mặt lên trời, thanh âm giống như thỉnh cầu, càng giống như mệnh lệnh.

Ngọc Đế híp lại ánh mắt trở nên sáng ngời, uể oải không phấn chấn bộ dáng cũng trở thành hư không, nhiều giống ngàn năm trước mệnh mười Đại Kim Ô phơi tử thân muội tử khi biểu cảm, bất quá hoàn hảo Dương Tiễn nhìn không tới.

Đối với Ngọc Đế mà nói, hắn đều không phải vô tình, chính là tình thế nào cũng phải đã, hắn muốn xen vào là thiên hạ, là tam giới, là chúng sinh, mà Dương Tiễn, hắn đều không phải không vui, chính là bất đắc dĩ vô lực, kia cũng là hắn Trương gia cốt nhục a! Có ai biết hắn này tam giới đứng đầu bất lực a!

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi tự mình phong ấn pháp lực, tự tay đem thiên nhãn giao cho ta, chính miệng nói ngươi sau khi đem thiên nhãn chôn ở quán giang khẩu Dao Cơ phần giữ, hiện thời không chết thành tựu tưởng phải đi về, ngươi đem trẫm nơi này trở thành cái gì ? !" Ngọc Đế cố ý tăng thêm trẫm này tự, ngữ khí giống như trách giống như giận còn có chút thương tiếc cảm giác.

"Bệ hạ, cầu ngươi." Dương Tiễn nói rất nhẹ, lại đủ để cho mọi người khiếp sợ, cầu, này tự vậy mà xuất từ Dương Tiễn khẩu, này đột nhiên xuất hiện nữ nhân ở Dương Tiễn trong lòng cùng ai bình? Lướt qua ai? So với ai trọng?

Ngọc Đế trong lòng cảm thán Dương Tiễn tình, ngoài miệng lại như trước không muốn nhả ra: "Ngươi chính là như vậy cầu người sao?"

Dương Tiễn không nói gì, ngươi còn muốn như thế nào nữa? Còn muốn ta thế nào, lần đầu tiên cầu ngươi mẫu thân của ta không có, lần thứ hai, ngươi còn tưởng làm cho ta thê cũng không phúc tồn tại sao?

"Tiễn Nhi." Làm Ngọc Đế nói ra này hai chữ thời điểm, Dương Tiễn đầu óc ông ông tác hưởng, nếu nói phía trước Ngọc Đế lời nói ba phải sao cũng được, này hai chữ ý tứ liền minh xác hơn.

Ở bên Vương Mẫu xem kia đứa nhỏ dần dần hoảng hốt vẻ mặt nhịn không được , vẫn là hạ không được quyết tâm a! Đi xuống phượng đài, quỳ rạp xuống Ngọc Đế tiền: "Bệ hạ, thiên nhãn trả lại cho Tiễn Nhi đi, hắn không dễ dàng a!"

Chúng tiên lại nghi hoặc, Ngọc Đế không là sợ vợ sao? Vương Mẫu không là bạo ngược sao? Còn có bao nhiêu là không biết ?

Này nhìn như bình tĩnh thiên đình đến cùng có bao nhiêu phong ba gợn sóng?

Ngọc Đế trầm tư, hắn chung quy so ra kém Vương Mẫu đối này không nghe lời cháu ngoại trai yêu thương.

Mà ngay tại trầm tư là lúc, thiên đình Côn Lôn chúng tiên yêu ở theo Tứ công chúa ngao Thính Tâm trong miệng biết được chân tướng sau đã khóc đổ một mảnh, xin lỗi thanh, khẩn cầu thanh, thanh thanh lọt vào tai không nghe thấy. Sau mới biết hôm qua quá, có ích lợi gì!

"Cậu." Đương nhiên không là Trầm Hương nói , của hắn thanh âm sớm vùi lấp ở nhị gia, nhị ca, chân quân. . . Đủ loại kêu gọi trúng, như vậy thanh lãnh, cao quý như vậy thanh âm chỉ thuộc loại một vị thần, một cái chiến thần trong miệng.

Có lẽ ngay cả Ngọc Đế đều không hề nghĩ tới Dương Tiễn tài cán vì Thốn Tâm làm được như thế, hắn này một tiếng gọi, liền tính nhận hắn hoàng gia thân phận . Cũng coi như, tha thứ hắn thôi, không biết làm như vậy đúng hay không, buộc hắn nhận này thân phận, cũng thế.

"Nương nương, ngươi đi cho hắn đưa đi đi."

Ngọc Đế nâng dậy Vương Mẫu, giống tán gẫu việc nhà bàn nói xong.

...

Tay cầm thiên nhãn, màu lam thuần hậu pháp lực cuồn cuộn không ngừng trở lại Dương Tiễn trong cơ thể, lại từ Dương Tiễn đạo nhập Thốn Tâm thân thể, Thốn Tâm hơi hơi nhăn lại mi biểu thị sinh hi vọng, tiên yêu nhóm xem cuồn cuộn không ngừng pháp lực, đầy đủ có ngũ thành đi?

A, khó trách thần chiến bất chiến thần, nguyên là thúc pháp không cách nào thuật.

Dương Tiễn trên trán đã nổi lên một tầng bạc hãn, môi trở nên trắng, chắc hẳn thương không nhẹ. Vương Mẫu đau lòng cháu ngoại trai, quý màu vàng pháp lực cũng đồng thời rót vào, kia một đứa trẻ, bọn họ đứa nhỏ, Tử Kim sắc pháp lực cũng tặng đi lên, chỉ chốc lát sau, các màu pháp thuật tụ tập ở Thốn Tâm trong cơ thể, của nàng cặp kia mâu, rốt cục mở .

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: cầu bình luận, cám ơn các vị xem quan

, cộng chịu chết

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau, Thốn Tâm mỉm cười, Dương Tiễn, của ngươi ôn tồn tựa như lạc nhật ánh chiều tà, rắc , chính là một lát ấm áp, vì sao đêm đen bất khoái điểm tiến đến, táng này ấm, chặt đứt này niệm, mai này tâm, sau này, đêm đen thật sự đến đây, nguyên lai đêm đen như trước sáng ngời, chính là rắc quang, lưu lại mục, không lại thuộc loại ta, ta, sớm hai bàn tay trắng, có lẽ, tội chịu hơn, cũng sẽ có phúc báo, liền đang muốn hiểu biết sở hữu nghiệt duyên, vĩnh vô tội chịu thời điểm, ta có con trai, sau đó, quyết định tiếp theo chịu tội, sau liền biến thành như vậy, lại sau đó...

Hàm răng khẽ mở: "Chân quân đại nhân." Dương Tiễn tâm lộp bộp một chút, chân quân đại nhân? Này xưng hô thực. . . Thốn Tâm, thật sự như ngươi lúc trước lời nói, bỏ lỡ sẽ lại cũng không về được sao?"Chân quân đại nhân, tội long không chịu nổi tịch mịch, chuồn êm ra Tây Hải, tưởng này Côn Lôn linh khí tràn đầy, liền tới đây tu tập, đi ngang qua khi, trùng hợp che ở chân quân trước mặt, nhường chân quân còn sống trên đời, tội long tội không thể thứ." Như vậy tinh xảo môi xông ra tự sao liền như vậy tàn nhẫn.

Run run, Dương Tiễn chỉ còn lại có run run, nửa ngày nói không nên lời một câu nói, ngươi tổng nói ta là vì báo ân theo cưới ngươi, hiện thời, ân thành tội, ngươi đối ta thật sự vô tình sao?

"Nương!" Kia một đứa trẻ, hắn còn không biết, ít nhất còn không biết nhiều như vậy.

"Khánh Nhi, nương rất mệt, thực xin lỗi, nương không là một cái hảo mẫu thân, không cho được ngươi một cái hoàn chỉnh gia, càng không cho được ngươi muốn hạnh phúc, về sau nếu như ngươi cưới vợ, cưới cái ngươi yêu hơn nữa người yêu của ngươi, như vậy đối ai cũng hảo. Khánh Nhi. . ."

"Nương!" "Tam công chúa!" "Thốn Tâm!" "Hải Tiên . . ." "..."

Hương tiêu ngọc vẫn, theo thứ, hắn sẽ không còn được gặp lại kia mạt xinh đẹp phấn, về điểm này diễm lệ hồng, kia tịch yên tĩnh lam.

"Thốn Tâm, tưởng thật như thế quyết tuyệt?" Dương Tiễn hình như có giống như vô hỏi, phảng phất thật có thể hỏi ra đáp án."Phốc!" Một búng máu phun ra, tự đoạn kinh mạch, "Nếu như thế, Dương Tiễn cùng ngươi." Hôm nay điều ra, tam giới thái bình, hắn không nghĩ ở lưu trữ , hắn mệt mỏi, tùy Thốn Tâm đi rồi.

"Nhị. . ." ". . ." . . . Là ai kêu gọi, có tác dụng gì?

"Tiễn Nhi!" Ngọc Đế theo ngồi trên mạnh mẽ đứng lên, Vương Mẫu khóc lóc nức nở, giây lát thất thần: "Phong hi!" Kia một tiếng gọi gọi trở về mọi người thần chí, gây cho mọi người hi vọng, Vương Mẫu lúc này hiểu ý, Ngọc Đế đồng thời thi pháp bảo vệ hai người tâm mạch, cường đại pháp lực, chấn đi rồi pháp thuật đê hèn tiểu tiên, mà này phàm nhân hoàn hảo bị trước đó tiễn bước, bằng không không biết có phải hay không chấn đến Như Lai chỗ kia, thu làm hòa thượng.

Kinh ngạc, thật sự kinh ngạc, hôm nay đối với tam giới mà nói là cái vĩ đại ngày, bởi vì có chút chôn sâu chân tướng vạch trần đáp án, trên cái này thế giới nói dối thiếu rất nhiều rất nhiều, hơn nữa đều là đại nói dối, không phải hẳn là thật đáng mừng sao? Không phải hẳn là khắp chốn mừng vui sao?

Thế nào ăn mừng, xem kia một đôi tự tử uyên ương, Vương Mẫu Ngọc Đế cho dù pháp lực ở cường đại, hai người như trước vẫn chưa tỉnh lại, tựa như giả bộ ngủ nhân vĩnh viễn kêu bất tỉnh, một lòng chịu chết vĩnh viễn cứu không trở về, đây là một cái đạo lý.

Cha mẹ đi rồi, đáng thương nhất đừng quá mức này ở lại trên đời đứa nhỏ , bản đều là thần tiên, có thể hưởng cả đời toàn gia đoàn viên, vì sao còn muốn trải qua sinh ly tử biệt, phụ thân, trong hiện thực phụ thân so trong tưởng tượng càng hoàn mỹ, thứ nhất mặt khiến cho hắn sùng bái cùng kính ngưỡng, khả vì sao hắn bất lưu nửa câu nói đối bản thân?

Quỳ gối cha mẹ trước mặt, nước mắt xoạch xoạch rơi xuống, giao nhân lệ, lệ hóa trân châu, ngã nhào nhất , Côn Lôn sơn quanh năm tuyết đọng, cái thật dày một tầng, tuyết, rất lạnh a! Tuyết, tuyết, tuyết! Côn Lôn tuyết thần!

Tác giả có chuyện muốn nói: vì sao không có bình luận a

Dòng suối nhỏ cầu bình luận

, vĩnh gần nhau

"Côn Lôn tuyết thần, thái sư ông bác!" Dương Khánh nâng tham huyết tuyết, hắn sợ hãi, sợ hãi mất đi thân nhân, hắn thuở nhỏ liền theo mẫu thân nơi đó nghe được về phụ thân chuyện xưa, kia tràng huyết vũ tinh phong gia biến hắn không nghĩ trải qua, cũng là, có ai nguyện ý đi có được như vậy trải qua, hắn không muốn để cho cha mẹ tử, hắn nghĩ tới, tuyết, mạn sơn tuyết, dương thủ đối với đầy trời tuyết rống giận: "Ngài liền như vậy xem sao? Ngài liền nhẫn tâm như vậy xem sao? Sư tổ bế quan, Côn Lôn phong sơn, hiện thời chỉ có ngài , ngài nếu thấy chết không cứu, ngài sẽ không sợ sư tổ biết, huy động trảm tiên, nhường ngài thật sự không còn nữa tồn tại sao?" Lãnh liệt con ngươi nhiên liệt hỏa, như vậy ánh mắt giống như đã từng quen biết, ở thật lâu thật lâu trước kia, cũng có như vậy một đôi mắt, hồng hồng tơ máu trải rộng đầy mắt, hai song huyết mắt trùng hợp, lại có bất đồng, người trước là mất đi cha mẹ bi, người sau cũng là trên người chịu gia cừu hận, hồi lâu, lâu đến mọi người đã cho rằng kia một đứa trẻ là bị đả kích mà nói mê sảng, lại như trước không có hồi âm, chính là tuyết hạ lớn hơn nữa, phong quát càng mãnh:

"Thông thiên giáo chủ!"

Kia một đứa trẻ lại thê thảm hô một tiếng, tựa như khẩn cầu hoặc như là mệnh lệnh.

Thông thiên giáo chủ? Sáng lập tiệt giáo thông thiên giáo chủ? Cho dù biết Côn Lôn tuyết thần thân phận phi phàm, có chuẩn bị, cũng nhịn không được như thế rung động, mà Vương Mẫu, tuy rằng biết thông thiên còn sống trên đời, nhưng cụ thể ở đâu, lấy cái gì hình thái tồn tại cũng hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, tam giới chủ mẫu trên mặt cũng nổi lên ti kinh ngạc, chắc hẳn ở đây chúng tiên cũng liền Ngọc Đế cảm kích thôi? Xem kia bình tĩnh vô ba biểu cảm!

Tuyết, đầy trời đại tuyết, Côn Lôn độ ấm kịch liệt giảm xuống, bông tuyết vòng ở Tiễn Tâm quanh thân, phi vũ, ngưng kết, cố băng, một cái óng ánh trong suốt băng cầu, bao ở ỷ ôi hai người.

Đó là cái đục ngầu lại hùng hậu thanh âm, bao hàm tang thương, yên tĩnh bi thương là kia thanh âm chúa tể, giống như quen biết, lắng nghe, là cái kia tự xưng tuyết thần giáo chủ: "Khánh Nhi, của ngươi cha mẹ ý chí người phi thường, chấp niệm cũng người phi thường có thể sánh bằng, nếu không có tự nguyện, nhậm nàng Nữ Oa tiến đến, cũng không làm nên chuyện gì, ta có khả năng làm , chính là bảo bọn họ thân thể không việc gì, về phần Ngọc Đỉnh" tự giễu một loại cười cười "Hắn năm đó cấp tiểu tiễn viết xuống câu kia trước sau như một, chịu nhục thời điểm nên nghĩ vậy một ngày, của hắn đồ nhi hắn còn không biết sao, đó là một cái cỡ nào ngoan tuyệt nhân a!" Nói xong nói xong hoặc như là tự nói bàn nghi vấn "Các ngươi nói Dương Tiễn đến cùng có hay không tâm, có hay không tình, của hắn tâm là thế nào , của hắn tình lại quy về phương nào đâu? A, a, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha "

Rất xa, truyền đến tìm nữ tiếng hô, Tây Hải hòn ngọc quý trên tay, đi vào , nhận rõ kia băng cầu lí nhân, cuối cùng một trận kêu thảm, long hậu ở Long Vương trong dạ hôn mê bất tỉnh...

Mặc

Tuyết, thê thê thảm thảm lưu luyến

Phong, rả rích rậm rạp rền vang

Ai yêu như vậy mê võng, ai tình như vậy khắc sâu, ai trách nhiệm nặng như vậy trọng, là ai trả giá không nhớ tới đòi lấy...

Chạy không thoát, lại tránh không ngừng

...

Hay không có chút thê lương, vì sao nhân gia đoàn tụ ngày thành nhà của ta phân biệt là lúc? Ta Dương Khánh đến cùng có gì tội? Ta còn không có hỏi rõ ràng phụ thân vì sao hưu mẫu thân, còn không có nghĩ rõ ràng mẫu thân vì sao có ta cũng không báo cho biết phụ thân, vì sao liền như vậy ly khai ta? Ta đến cùng tính cái gì đâu! Dương Khánh không nghĩ ra, tuy rằng đã ba trăm tuổi , nhưng đối cho long tộc mà nói vẫn là một đứa trẻ.

Vương Mẫu thương tiếc sờ sờ Khánh Nhi đầu, đáng thương? Không, Dương Tiễn đứa nhỏ, ta hoàng tộc đứa nhỏ theo không cần thiết đáng thương, nàng chính là, chính là đau lòng, chẳng lẽ hoàng tộc mọi người phải được chịu này cốt nhục chia lìa khổ sao?

Chẳng bao lâu sau Dương Tiễn, phụ huynh chết thảm, cửu kim ô mệnh tang, trưởng công chúa hồn tán, còn chưa đủ thảm thiết sao? Còn muốn ở đáp thượng muội muội, hoàn hảo hoàn hảo, này không là cái vô tình cậu, nhưng là cái tuyệt tình chiến thần, vốn tưởng rằng đến vậy nguyền rủa liền đã xong, thật sự không nghĩ tới, con hắn còn muốn một lần nữa trình diễn, lần này thật sự bất lực , bởi vì ở không có tuyệt tình cậu, chỉ có vô niệm cha mẹ.

, thư Khánh Trúc

Linh lực dư thừa chớ quá Côn Lôn thiên đình, nhật nguyệt tinh thần chớ quá Thiên môn, yên tĩnh điềm lành chớ quá Nhược Thủy ba ngàn.

Hồng mao không di động, phi điểu bất quá.

Nhược Thủy phía trên, huyền băng cầu, mỗi khi kim ô, ngày ngày ngân thiềm, khi nào phá?

Xa xa vô tuyệt kỳ...

Dao trì, Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu ngồi ngay ngắn chính giữa, chúng tiên liệt hai bên, trung gian đứng thẳng thiếu niên chính là Dương Khánh.

"Ngươi, kêu Dương Khánh?" Ngọc Đế xem trước mắt này thiếu niên, màu tím huyền y, vạt áo tơ vàng, thắt lưng thúc kim mang, mặc phát cúi kiên, hắc, giống như Tiễn Nhi tóc quăn, còn có kia lóe tử quang thiên nhãn, hiện thời lên trời, cũng hiển hiện ra, dũ phát anh tuấn, mà cặp kia mâu lại nhân cha mẹ chi đau giống như mê mẩn tầng sa.

"Là."

Thanh lãnh thanh âm, không hề quy củ trả lời nhưng không cách nào lấy ra đến, lạnh lùng tính tình, nhất phái hoàng gia khí thế, thật không hổ là Dương Tiễn hài!

Mỏng manh môi, kiếm rất mi, đương nhiên, Dương Tiễn trong khung kia bễ nghễ tam giới ngạo nắm giữ cũng là vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn.

Linh động mắt, cao thẳng mũi, rất sống động bộ dáng lại cùng Thốn Tâm giống nhau như đúc.

Vương Mẫu xem Ngọc Đế cùng chúng tiên không ngừng đánh giá, vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ: "Lại là cái lam nhan họa thủy! Bất quá làm thật là đẹp mắt a!"

Dương Khánh xem thường đảo qua, Vương Mẫu không nói gì, di truyền gien thật là quá cường đại!

Ngọc Đế cùng các tiên ở xem thường trung tỉnh lại, lại tò mò hỏi: "Là cái nào khánh a?"

Cái nào khánh, cái nào khánh, Dương Khánh khóe miệng nhất câu, tốt, ta nói cho các ngươi: "Tội lỗi chồng chất khánh."

Lời vừa nói ra, quả thực như Dương Khánh đoán trước bàn giống nhau yên tĩnh.

Tội lỗi chồng chất, hành vi phạm tội nhiều đếm không hết.

Ai vậy a? Lấy như vậy cái tên rất hay! Là ở nói Dương Tiễn đắc tội đi tội lỗi chồng chất? Vẫn là nói Thốn Tâm đắc tội đi tội lỗi chồng chất? Hoặc là tam giới đắc tội đi? Ở hoặc là thượng vị giả đắc tội, tội lỗi chồng chất?

Thật thật là hiếu học hỏi!

Nếu,

Nếu trẫm lúc trước không là hạ lệnh Dương gia cả nhà sao trảm mà là ngày khác điều hay không này từ cùng trẫm không quan hệ đâu?

Nếu,

Nếu ta ở cùng Ngạn Xương thành thân khi thông tri nhị ca, thỉnh cầu tha thứ, nhị ca hay không ở biết được khi liền không sẽ như vậy trở tay không kịp, hay không sẽ thay ta chu tấn cho đến Ngạn Xương chết đi đâu?

Nếu,

Nếu ta có thể đang cố gắng điểm, ở tiến tới điểm, hay không cậu liền sẽ không liều mình tướng bức đâu?

Nếu...

Nếu...

Nếu...

Nếu? A, nếu tất cả những thứ này cũng chưa phát sinh nên thật tốt a, có phải không phải? Buồn cười, không là thần tiên sao? Không là thần thông quảng đại, pháp lực vô biên sao? Thế nào, nếu, làm không được sao? Cũng đúng, thần tiên, thần tiên có năng lực như thế nào, trên đời này hướng đến không có nếu!

Hối hận? Vậy hối thanh ruột đi!

Hoặc là quên, dù sao Mạnh Bà canh ngày ngày có!

...

Băng cầu, Dương Tiễn có thể chân thật cảm nhận được của nàng tồn tại, đã nàng ở, ta đây cần gì phải tỉnh lại? Hắn lĩnh hội đến thủ người yêu, là cỡ nào hạnh phúc! Trăm ngàn năm trước, nàng liền ở trước mắt, bản thân lại nhìn như không thấy, nghĩ đến, đối nàng, yêu ân tình thù hận hận sớm đan vào, có lẽ liền là như thế này phức tạp cảm xúc, mới sử ta mê mang đi, ta vuốt rõ ràng , ta đối với ngươi là yêu! Thốn Tâm, kỳ thực ta thế nào cũng không nghĩ tới ta trông ngàn năm đứa nhỏ thật sự đến đây, tuy là cuối cùng một mặt, ta không thấy được của hắn xuất thế, của hắn trưởng thành, nhưng ít ra, ta nhìn thấy hắn hiện thời bộ dáng, là điều đáng yêu Tử Kim tiểu long, cám ơn ngươi, ngươi không cần hiểu lầm, yêu ngươi, là thật , tạ ngươi, cũng không giả.

Dương Tiễn, nghìn năm qua, ta dựa vào tin tức của ngươi qua ngày, ta rất nghĩ buông, ta làm không được, ta nếm thử qua vô số lần, khả ngươi, cố tình đã dấu ấn ở trong lòng ta, loại bỏ ngươi chính là cắt tâm, ta không lớn như vậy nghị lực đi chịu được đau đớn, Tây Hải khi, ta theo nha hoàn trong miệng nghe nói chuyện của ngươi, ta biết ngươi là không có khả năng làm ra như vậy chuyện , hoàn hảo Tây Hải niệm cập cũ tình đối của ta trông giữ không nghiêm, ta liền chuồn êm đi Côn Lôn, ta vốn định cho ngươi giải thích hết thảy, sau đó trở về Tây Hải, ta biết, có ngươi ở, ta thiện ra Tây Hải đắc tội lát nữa việc lớn hóa nhỏ, việc nhỏ hóa không, không biết từ đâu khi khởi, ta như vậy ỷ lại ngươi, ta liều mạng phi, đợi đến Côn Lôn, xem Trầm Hương một búa đánh xuống, nóng vội như hỏa, liền theo bản năng chắn ngươi trước mặt, hôn mê , kỳ thực cũng tốt, cứ như vậy đã chết, không tưởng còn có thể nhìn ngươi liếc mắt một cái, ngươi vẫn là cao cường như vậy vĩ.

Ta không biết Khánh Nhi cũng đi theo đến đây, năm đó Tây Hải cuối cùng lúc gặp nhau, ngươi liền phát hiện ta có mang thai, lúc đó, ta cũng không nghĩ nhiều, đã nghĩ cho ngươi làm cái tên, ngươi suy nghĩ thật lâu, một khi hé miệng đã nói kêu Khánh Nhi, tội lỗi chồng chất khánh, hay không khi đó, ngươi liền quyết định hiện thời lộ?

, tố truyền thuyết

Truyền thuyết,

Chiêu huệ hiển thánh Nhị Lang chân quân Dương Tiễn tâm hệ thương sinh chịu nhục, nghênh ra thiên luật, tạo phúc tam giới, sau, cùng với thê phong cho băng cầu.

...

Truyền thuyết,

Chân quân làm ra thiên luật, sau đóng băng.

...

Truyền thuyết,

Có cái thần tạo thiên luật.

...

Truyền thuyết,

Tây Hải Tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm cứu phu mệnh tang rìu, sau, này phu cứu trở về, sẽ thành thân thuộc, Nhược Thủy thượng, băng cầu nội, không phân cách.

...

Truyền thuyết,

Tam công chúa cuồng dại một mảnh, cùng phu đóng băng, huyền Nhược Thủy.

...

Truyền thuyết,

Có cái long nữ đã chết lại sống.

...

Truyền thuyết,

Hoàng tộc Dương Khánh trụ cho chân quân thần điện, Dương Tiễn tiên kiến, lật lại bản án án tông đã sửa sang lại hảo, thiên luật xuất thế sau từ khánh quản lý, gọn gàng ngăn nắp, cũng không xuất thần điện nửa bước.

...

Truyền thuyết,

Hoàng tộc phúc thẩm bản án cũ, công chính liêm minh, đại công vô tư.

...

Truyền thuyết,

Hoàng tộc chưởng thiên luật.

...

Truyền thuyết

...

Lịch sử là thời gian khách qua đường, ba ngàn năm, năm đó oanh oanh liệt liệt phá núi sớm làm nhạt, năm đó chiến thần sớm mơ hồ.

Năm đó, chúng tiên vào thiên đình thủy, không biết chết đuối vài cái, mới biết thủy thâm, còn không dễ dàng lên bờ, đều học ngoan , trừ phi có Dương Tiễn kia chỉ số thông minh có thể đem chúng sinh đùa bỡn cho cổ chưởng trong lúc đó, bằng không thiếu xem thiếu nghe ít nhất nói là bảo mệnh chuẩn tắc.

Quang âm thấm thoát, đây là bắc cực tử vi đại đế đồ tôn, là hiện thời tân quý, kêu Nghê Vũ. Còn có nhất chúng người mới.

"Bệ hạ nương nương, nghê thiếu chủ võ công trác tuyệt, dáng vẻ đường đường, thiên hạ vô cùng địch người, mời ngài phong này vì chiến thần." Đây là đệ mấy mười lần chờ lệnh, đã nhớ không rõ , Ngọc Đế không muốn nhìn Nghê Vũ, bất quá một cái bộ dạng thanh tú điểm nhi võ giả, cũng tưởng chiến thần vị? Chê cười! Nhìn nhìn Vương Mẫu, đối phương trong mắt là đồng dạng ánh mắt - khinh thường.

Mà ở chờ lệnh giả trong mắt cũng là sợ vợ, lại nghe chờ lệnh thanh "Nương nương, mời ngài làm chủ!"

Một ít thiên đình lão nhân nghĩ, chẳng bao lâu sau, bọn họ cũng từng như thế không biết quá đi.

"Chiến thần? Còn không xứng." Vương Mẫu cao ngạo ngửa đầu, trong lòng khinh miệt lộ cùng nói nên lời.

Không xứng, là không xứng, so với hắn kém xa.

"Nương nương, " Nghê Vũ tổng cảm giác đây là ở coi khinh hắn, thập phần không phục "Nghê Vũ không biết thế nào xứng chiến thần!"

Vương Mẫu không có nhân hắn bất mãn ngữ khí mà tức giận , ngược lại cho hắn, cho bọn hắn giải thích, có lẽ bởi vì chuyện cũ nguyên nhân đi: "Chiến thần, muốn tâm hệ thiên hạ, lực địch quần hùng, muốn nhường địch nhân nghe ngóng táng đảm, muốn" "Ta đều có thể làm được!" Ngọc Đế nghe ngóng cười, "Muốn một ánh mắt liền có thể giết chết đối phương."

Ánh mắt? Hẳn là có thể chứ, chỉ cần ta là chiến thần, người người nghe ngóng táng đảm!

Thiên luật, là vạn vật pháp chỉ, Trầm Hương kể từ khi biết chân tướng về sau, một lần xuống dốc, sau này nhường một đám người phá tan đánh một chút, mới dần dần chuyển hảo, cũng là giống của hắn tính cách. Mà Lưu Ngạn Xương đổ có một dòng thư sinh tì khí, hơn nữa Bảo Liên Đăng pháp lực, cũng lăn lộn cái Tán tiên đến.

Trên thảo nguyên, □□ đã luân hồi bách thế, quả thật khó tìm, ngay cả như vậy, biển thảo nguyên vẫn có một khổ tìm phu quân nữ tử kiễng chân lấy trông, ai có thể nghĩ đến là thiên đình bát công chúa.

Ngưu lang chức nữ cũng coi như khổ tẫn cam lai, đổng vĩnh một nhà chắc hẳn đứa nhỏ đều nhanh có, vì sao...

Kỳ thực, Dương Tiễn thần thức sớm thanh minh, Thốn Tâm cũng, chính là ai cũng không chịu cái thứ nhất mở mắt ra, bởi vì bọn họ biết mở mắt ra cái thứ nhất nhìn đến là muốn nhất gặp cũng là tối không muốn gặp , đơn giản mà nói chính là hai người nhát gan, sợ lại một lần nữa đau lòng, kỳ thực lẫn nhau đều yêu đối phương không phải sao? Là! Đáng tiếc đồng thời, bọn họ cũng cho nhau cho rằng đối phương tâm đã không thuộc loại bản thân.

Vì sao như thế tạo hóa trêu người? Không có ở đối thời gian yêu đối nhân, lại ở sai lầm thời gian cho nhau yêu say đắm mà không tự biết, buồn cười đến cực điểm!

Một đoạn đau xót, không ở cho thế nào quên, mà ở chỗ hay không có dũng khí một lần nữa bắt đầu. Bọn họ khi nào tài năng thấy rõ?

Bất quá,

Xin yên tâm,

Vận mệnh luôn luôn chiếu cố Dương Tiễn chiếu cố Thốn Tâm, tổng hội cho bọn hắn một cái tỉnh lại lý do.

, nan thái bình

Thái bình này từ tựa hồ cùng thiên đình không quá tương xứng, tổng là có người muốn tìm thiên đình phiền toái, nói đến cũng kỳ quái, lần này xâm nhập giả cũng không có cường đại như vậy, tùy tiện một cái thiên binh có thể chém giết năm người đã ngoài, mà làm người ta kinh thán là, kiếm hoa cho gáy, bất tử, đao cắt cùng mạch, vô huyết. Hồi lâu không thêm huấn luyện quân đội đối trận cuồn cuộn không ngừng binh lực thật sự có chút không chống đỡ nổi.

Chúng tiên lại chờ lệnh, phong Nghê Vũ làm chủ suất, xuất chinh quét sạch nhiễu loạn giả. Ngọc Đế trầm tư, thôi, như thật có thể bình loạn, che lại ngại gì, ký củng cố đế vị, lại lung lạc nhân tâm, chính là chiến thần này danh hiệu, hắn như bị không biết là châm chọc vẫn là tán dương, quên đi, coi như bán cho tử vi đại đế một cái nhân tình: "Truyền trẫm ý chỉ, phong Nghê Vũ vì phó soái, " phó soái, cận là phó soái? Nghê Vũ vừa định tranh cãi một phen, lại bị nhất chúng tư lịch lão thành tiên nhân giành trước: "Bệ hạ thánh minh."

Ngọc Đế xem Nghê Vũ kia muốn nói lại thôi bộ dáng, không khỏi lắc đầu, kém nhiều lắm, kém nhiều lắm, hắn khi nào ái mộ hư vinh? Khi nào tâm hiện cho sắc? Khi nào không là bày mưu nghĩ kế? Khi nào không là nắm trong tay toàn bộ? Hắn khi nào là ngày về...

Thanh thanh cổ họng, tạm thời liễm liễm sầu não cảm xúc, lại nói: "Lần này xuất chinh từ Nghê Vũ vì phó soái, lí tĩnh Na Tra hiệp trợ, Nghê Vũ, như ngươi thật sự bình định này loạn, tựa như ngươi mong muốn, phong ngươi vì. . ." "Chiến thần?" A, thật sự là không biết hổ thẹn, Ngọc Đế còn chưa nói xong, hắn đổ trước tiên là nói , Ngọc Đế đầy mắt khinh thường, Nghê Vũ đổ giống như chưa từng thấy, hãy còn vui sướng.

"Phong làm thường thắng tướng quân."

A, thường thắng tướng quân, Ngọc Đế nha Ngọc Đế, thật thật là đem khéo đưa đẩy này từ biểu hiện vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn, thường thắng phi bất bại, cùng chiến thần so sánh với, vẫn là phân biệt cự, nhưng là tính vĩ đại thù vinh, huống chi vài ngày nay đình người mới có ai hiểu dùm trong đó thâm ý đâu? Mà thiên giới lão nhân, chính là cười yếu ớt, chỉ có thể hiểu ý không thể nói truyền, huống chi thường thắng cũng không đủ, này Nghê Vũ quả thật có chút bản sự, lí tĩnh Na Tra đều không phải là đối thủ, dù sao tử vi đại đế đồ tôn nghĩ đến cũng kém không xong, chẳng qua này cuồng vọng tự đại tật xấu hiển lộ không thể nghi ngờ, chiến thần, hắn cũng chỉ có thể vọng này bóng lưng mà.

Thường thắng tướng quân, này làm Nghê Vũ thật vui sướng, như đoán trước bàn không có nghĩ nhiều, mà chiến tích cũng như đoán trước bàn huy hoàng, bàng bạc Lăng Tiêu bảo điện thượng chợt nghe hắn một người nói xong của hắn công tích vĩ đại: "Bệ hạ, đều không phải tiểu thần vô năng, lần này phạm ta thiên đình giả thế tới rào rạt, liền vô pháp sát chi, tiểu thần tuy có tội, nhưng dù sao sự ra có nguyên nhân, kính xin bệ hạ thánh tài." Nghê Vũ cúi đầu, khóe mắt loạn phiêu, Nghê Vũ a, ngươi có biết hay không bộ dáng của ngươi giống chừng lừa gạt! Ngươi có biết hay không của ngươi giọng quan đánh là như vậy hỏng bét! Ngươi bộ này lí do thoái thác, chớ nói trăm năm, ngàn năm trước còn có qua, không biết là ai dạy ngươi như vậy không có nước bình, ngươi cũng biết đã từng có một thần, đứng ở này linh tiêu bảo điện thượng, không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh, lấy tam tấc không lạn miệng lưỡi nói xong nói dối như cuội! Khuông thiên hạ!

Thiên đình này đó lão nhân cũng không biết vì sao, luôn yêu lấy hắn cùng Dương Tiễn so, là vì kém nhiều lắm sao? Là, nhiều lắm, cái này giống cái thứ hai Trầm Hương, mơ mơ màng màng , đả bại chiến thần, đáng thương, thật đáng buồn, buồn cười!

"Nghê Vũ, có công tắc thưởng, từng có tắc phạt, đây là mãi mãi không thay đổi quy luật, niệm ở ngươi dù chưa diệt trừ phạm ta thiên đình giả, nhưng bảo hộ thiên đình an uy, ưu khuyết điểm tướng để, không đáng truy cứu."

"Tạ bệ hạ!"

"Nghê Vũ, bệ hạ không truy cứu, còn có bản cung ." Vương Mẫu lời nói cho ngươi nhát gan hàn, đã sớm nghe người ta nói Vương Mẫu chuyên chính, Ngọc Đế nghe theo Vương Mẫu lời nói, chẳng lẽ bản thân khó thoát khỏi vừa chết sao?

Hừ, không biết là ai nói quá không sợ chết.

Tà nghễ liếc mắt một cái kia vạn phần cung kính vẻ mặt, chẳng lẽ xem quen rồi thuận theo, cần phải có cá nhân đến cùng nàng đối nghịch mới thoải mái sao?

Thật lâu chăm chú nhìn, nhìn xem Nghê Vũ sau gáy lạnh cả người, "Nương nương, nương nương?"

Ai, thế nào lại nghĩ tới hắn ...

"Nghê Vũ, ngươi mặc dù tinh thông võ nghệ, mang binh lâm trận lại hơi có khiếm khuyết, bản cung đã tìm người hiệp trợ cùng ngươi."

, họa tái khởi

Chậm rãi mà đến nhân, một thân trắng thuần, so với ngàn năm trước, thiếu vài phần huyết sắc, nhiễm vài phần băng hàn, thêm vài phần tịch liêu, theo hắn mà đến , là hàn, Nghê Vũ ở bên trong người mới không khỏi cái rùng mình, mà lão bối tiên nhân tắc tốt lắm rất nhiều, chê cười, tuy rằng Dương Khánh di truyền phụ thân của hắn cũng lãnh, nhưng dù sao mẫu thân là cái hoạt bát sáng sủa thiên hạ, này độ ấm tăng lên không ít, lại nói, nhường vị kia băng sơn đông lạnh tám trăm năm, có thể sống đến bây giờ, không có điểm bản sự được không?

Kỳ thực hiện tại ngẫm lại, lúc trước nói Dương Tiễn theo đuổi Hằng Nga là si tâm vọng tưởng, thật là khờ đáng thương, hai tòa băng sơn ở cùng nhau, sinh đứa nhỏ có phải không phải có thể đem ở đây chư vị đông lại, cũng đến cái băng cầu huyền Nhược Thủy? Hoàn hảo, cảm tạ Tam công chúa, ngài là cái người tốt, ngài đã cứu chúng ta a!

Xem thường, xem thường, xem thường, "Khụ khụ" Vương Mẫu vài tiếng ho nhẹ đổi trở về chúng tiên suy nghĩ, chúng tiên cũng chú ý tới Dương Khánh đầy trời phi vũ xem thường.

"Nghê Vũ, đây là bản cung tôn nhi, hắn cùng ngươi cùng lĩnh quân." Tôn nhi? Chính thống hoàng tộc a! Cùng Nghê Vũ tuy là đồng lứa, địa vị lại muốn cao, đây là phải làm chủ soái? Kia về sau quyền quý có phải không phải thay đổi người ? Xem ra giống như không quá dễ dàng tiếp xúc, vẫn là Nghê Vũ hảo một điểm.

Tân tưởng, cũ cũng có suy nghĩ.

Tôn nhi? Dương Tiễn là chất, con hắn nhiều nhất cũng chỉ có thể là ngoại tôn, hiện thời trực tiếp xưng tôn, này sủng ái thâm hậu a. Ngẫm lại cũng đúng, lúc trước thiếu Dương Tiễn bao nhiêu, hiện thời liền muốn bồi thường ở Dương Khánh trên người .

Nghê Vũ trong lòng ba đào mãnh liệt, hắn đó là chủ soái?

"Dương Khánh, đều là phó soái." Ngọc Đế ý chỉ ý tứ hàm xúc thâm hậu, chủ soái, lưu cho ai đó?

"Ta mặc kệ." Dương Khánh lời nói càng là ngữ không sợ hãi nhân tử không nghỉ.

Mặc kệ? Không khỏi rất quyết tuyệt thôi?

"Bệ hạ, Dương Khánh là vì nương nương nói từng có cho thiên luật việc, cho nên mới đứng ở này Lăng Tiêu phía trên, như vô việc khác, Dương Khánh cáo lui."

"Chậm đã."

Mấy trăm năm không gặp, càng ngày càng giống , không được, tuyệt đối không thể xuất hiện cái thứ hai Dương Tiễn, nếu là ở đến một cái cam tâm chịu chết , trẫm, không, ta, còn thế nào sống...

Vì sao cái gọi là tình thân cùng hoàng gia dính lên biên chính là nhiễm huyết đâu? Xem, thân cháu ngoại trai con trai còn luôn miệng tôn xưng bệ hạ nương nương, hay không là vì đế vương gia vốn là cái huyết quật?

"Khánh Nhi a, thiên đình gặp nạn, ngươi có thể nào mắt lạnh tướng đãi?"

"Ta phụ gần chết, ngài có từng mắt lạnh tướng đãi?"

"..."

Một câu nói, hỏi câm Ngọc Đế, rõ ràng thu của hắn thiên nhãn, rõ ràng thấy được của hắn buông tha cho chịu chết, rõ ràng xem kia búa đánh xuống đến, nếu là, nếu là Ngao Thốn Tâm không có tới, bắn tung tóe ra huyết chính là Dương Tiễn , sau đó tân thiên luật xuất thế, bản thân chưa hẳn sẽ không đứng nhìn bàng quan, tùy ý hắn tiêu tán cho tam giới gian, tồn hậu thế là của hắn để tiếng xấu muôn đời, cùng chôn ở quán giang khẩu nấm mồ giữ thiên nhãn, vô mộ vô bi, không người liên, không người luyến.

Xấu hổ trường hợp lạnh lùng không khí, nhất thời không tiếng động.

Rất xa một cái nghiêng ngả chao đảo thiên binh vọt tiến vào, hô to: "Lại tới nữa, lại tới nữa, đánh tới Nam Thiên Môn !"

"Lí tĩnh, Na Tra, Trầm Hương, Mai Sơn huynh đệ, tốc tốc đi Nam Thiên Môn trấn thủ, Nghê Vũ, Dương Khánh lưu thủ, bảo hộ Lăng Tiêu."

"Là!"

Chỉ có Dương Khánh không có trả lời, chính là đứng ở tại chỗ bất động.

, làm hại sinh

Nam Thiên Môn, Nhược Thủy giữ, tướng sĩ tiếng chém giết, như sấm minh, oanh kích , quay cuồng , huyết, đỏ tươi huyết mạn tát chân trời, dung tiến Nhược Thủy, bắn tung tóe đến băng cầu, trung thực khuyển nhi, nằm ở Nhược Thủy đập lớn phía trên, mộng, chủ nhân vuốt đầu của hắn, trong miệng hắn còn ngậm nữ chủ nhân cấp đại xương cốt, ở quán giang khẩu, rất hạnh phúc.

Lăng Tiêu bảo điện, vừa không yên tĩnh cũng không tường hòa, Ngọc Đế trốn sau lưng Nghê Vũ, kề ở Vương Mẫu trong dạ, nghe Vương Mẫu an ủi, dần dần theo thất hồn trung chuyển hảo, hừ, trình diễn thật tốt, thiên đình thủy sâu không thấy đáy, Ngọc Đế núp ở phía sau mặt, làm tổng đà thủ, Vương Mẫu vì thuyền trưởng, chở này nhóm người ở hải lý hàng không hành.

Tiểu binh lại báo lại, nói xâm nhập giả chỉ công không tiến, lưu lại ở thiên áp biên.

Thiên áp? Một loại không tốt cảm giác dũng thượng trong lòng. Chỉ mong phi trẫm suy nghĩ, bằng không...

"Bệ hạ! Bệ hạ! Bệ hạ. . ."

Ngọc Đế nhíu chặt mày, không thể nào?"Chuyện gì?"

"Bệ hạ! Không biết sao nhất đạo bóng đen sát quá, Nhược Thủy tựa như phát điên, hướng bị hủy thiên áp!"

"Kia còn thất thần làm gì! Nhanh đi. . ."

"Báo ~! Bệ hạ, tứ lộ Nhược Thủy a!"

"Báo ~! Bệ hạ, một đường đã trốn đi xuống giới, nhân gian đã là đại dương mênh mông a!"

"..."

Hồi lâu: "Thế gian nhân sinh tử ngươi cũng không quản?"

Hồi lâu: "Cùng ta có quan hệ gì đâu!"

Hồi lâu: "Có lẽ phụ thân ngươi cả đời đều làm không được ngươi như vậy tiêu sái, hắn trọng trách quá nặng."

Hồi lâu: "... Kỳ thực, dùng tư pháp đại ấn có lẽ có thể chắn nhất chắn."

Hồi lâu: "Tư pháp đại ấn, ngươi có biết vì sao mấy năm nay luôn luôn không có cho ngươi sao? Nó đã nhận chủ ."

Hồi lâu: "Ta muốn thử xem."

Không hổ là con trai của Dương Tiễn, trách nhiệm này hai chữ lạc ở tại trong khung, làm cho hắn nghe những người này kêu rên, hắn thật sự làm không được, liền như phụ thân của hắn, có một viên thịt trưởng tâm.

Đại ấn quả thật nhận chủ, ở Dương Khánh trong tay cao thấp bốc lên, dần dần, nhưng lại bình phục xuống dưới, giống nhau huyết mạch, nhường cùng chủ nhân giống nhau kiệt ngạo ấn tỉ thuận theo, ở đây chúng tiên đều thấy rõ kia ấn bộ dáng, một con sói, ngẩng đầu đứng ở đám mây, lưng sinh hai cánh, tà mị ngạo nghễ, tư pháp thiên thần chính là chính thần, nói như thế nào cũng nên dùng sư tử lão hổ này nhất loại , thế nào cố tình tuyển này giả dối âm hiểm hạng người đại biểu? Nói đến, cũng là Ngọc Đế có tâm, tam giới vạn vật duy nhất có thể đại biểu của hắn chỉ sợ chỉ có này cao ngạo sói , cái loại này, vĩnh không cúi đầu kiêu ngạo, khả cấp Dương Tiễn khởi phong hào là giống nhau có tâm, chiêu huệ hiển thánh! Hiển thánh! Hắn là dựa vào chính mình từng bước một đánh ra thiên hạ, hiện ra năng lực, không có dựa vào hắn này cậu nửa phần, hiển thánh không đủ vì quá đi?

Sói, ngươi lừa ta gạt, tâm tư nhẵn nhụi, tính kế trùng trùng, đi lại duy gian, chính thích hợp.

Dương Khánh, này một ngàn trong năm quá coi như thư thái, đương nhiên, trừ bỏ không có cha mẹ làm bạn bên ngoài, hắn không có giống như Dương Tiễn đứng ở này đại điện phía trên, theo không trải qua ngươi lừa ta gạt, hắn cái gọi là nãi nãi gia gia, đem hắn bảo hộ quả thật không sai, làm cho hắn kia khỏa Xích Tử tâm địa như trước nóng cháy, có lẽ là bởi vì phụ thân đã mất tâm thôi?

Nhưng là mẫu thân nói qua, phụ thân tâm hội đau !

Hắn làm không hiểu, hi vọng hắn vĩnh viễn không cần biết.

Nam Thiên Môn

Một đường bị đại ấn sở chắn, một đường Nghê Vũ Dương Khánh hợp lực mà trở, thứ ba lộ, hoàn hảo có Bảo Liên Đăng.

Xâm nhập giả đã lui, không có nghĩa là nguy cơ đã giải, ở Nhược Thủy trung đau khổ giãy dụa tướng sĩ, cùng với nói ở muốn sống, không bằng nói đang đợi, chờ một cái có thể chân chính giải cứu chúng sinh thần!

Ngươi, còn không tỉnh sao? Huyết, sái còn chưa đủ nhiều sao? Nhớ tiếc, còn chưa đủ vang sao?

Lăng Tiêu bảo điện

Rất xa, một cái bóng đen, bôn tập mà đến...

Là hi vọng sao?

Là ngươi thức tỉnh rồi sao?

Bóng đen đối với mỗi một cái tiên mà nói cũng không xa lạ, mỗi ngày vào triều hạ triều đều có thể nhìn thấy, chính là đã từng gào thét phong dũng, truy quá đại thánh, cầm quá yêu ma tam giới khuyển vương, bị nói thành trông cửa cẩu, buồn cười không người biện bạch.

"Kia chỉ nhìn môn cẩu? Còn tưởng rằng hắn bị đại nước trôi đi rồi đâu!"

"Thế nào hắn loại này cấp bậc cũng bồi thẳng hướng Lăng Tiêu?"

"..."

Không nhìn trào phúng, chẳng phải diệu tai?

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi tới làm gì?"

"Nguyên lai hắn gọi Hao Thiên Khuyển, hen thiên? Thế nào kêu như vậy một cái coi rẻ thiên đình tên? Nhưng lại có thể sống đến bây giờ!"

"..."

Cười trào phúng, chẳng phải mau tai?

"Bệ hạ, ta chủ nhân!"

Ngọc Đế vỗ án dựng lên!

"Ngươi chủ nhân hắn thế nào ?"

"Ta chủ nhân tỉnh!"

, cười bễ nghễ

"A, ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha!"

"A "

"Ha "

". . ."

Thiên đình người cũ tiếng cười không dứt bên tai, hướng lớn nói, bọn họ ở may mắn tam giới được cứu rồi, hướng âm thầm nói, Dương Tiễn a Dương Tiễn, lớn như vậy tâm, ngươi thật sự là xứng đáng! Làm ra vẻ thư thái không cần, cố tình nhúng tay tam giới sự, ai gả cho ngươi, thật sự là không hay ho!

Ngọc Đế lắc đầu, rất bất đắc dĩ, này cháu ngoại trai, xem tốt lắm thời gian đi! Thanh thanh cổ họng: "Truyền trẫm ý chỉ, mệnh Dương Tiễn tốc tốc ổn định cục diện."

Làm Thái Thượng Lão Quân cùng nghĩ chân quân thiên đình người cũ dẫn một đám mĩ kỳ danh viết vì khiêm tốn thỉnh giáo mao đầu tiểu tử tới Nam Thiên Môn khi, Nhược Thủy đã bao phủ đại phiến, thủy thượng một cái cả vật thể phấn nộn thư long tảo long vĩ, huy long trảo, thuần thục vớt, bên bờ là tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết thiên binh, xa xa, tam đầu một thân, hắc giao long, theo Dương Tiễn nhiều năm như vậy, quát tháo sa trường, nhìn quen huyết vũ tinh phong, đối mặt vừa rồi giết hại đến không có nhiều như vậy thương hại có thể phát tiết, cứu người, liền cứu, không nhiều như vậy nguyên cớ.

Thiên áp biên tụ tập rất nhiều thiên binh, thừa dịp Nhược Thủy không ở, ở không biết được ai ra mệnh lệnh thiên áp đã chữa trị hoàn hảo, không biết vì sao, cái kia bạch y nhân mệnh lệnh chính là không dám cãi lưng.

Nam Thiên Môn, oánh oánh liên đăng, ẩn ẩn pháp lực, căm giận bọt nước, ở tiến vào thiên hà sau quy về bình tĩnh, tiện đà, lam quang giây lát lướt qua, xuống phía dưới một đường Nhược Thủy đánh tới, Dương Thiền đối chúng tiên gật gật đầu, tùy tùng mà đi, đám kia tiên cũng không thấy rõ kia đạo lam quang hạ thân ảnh, nhưng bọn hắn xác định nhất định là cái ngạo nhân, lại không biết là ngạo mạn vẫn là ngạo nghễ.

Lão quân xem kia quen thuộc thân ảnh, xem thường đẩy đẩy trong tay áo thánh chỉ, hẳn là không cần thiết tuyên đọc thôi? Hắn mới không nghĩ tìm không thoải mái!

Thứ hai lộ Nhược Thủy, Bảo Liên Đăng không hổ là chí bảo, nho nhỏ đèn hoa sen chống cự trụ gần như điên cuồng Nhược Thủy, Nghê Vũ khiếp sợ loại tình cảm hiện cho sắc, Dương Khánh cũng không nói nên lời, hắn biết, năm đó thương hắn phụ thân, này đăng cũng có phân.

Thứ ba lộ, cuối cùng một đường, là Dương Tiễn nơi đi, hắn thấy được đã lâu sói ấn, kia đại ấn cảm giác được quen thuộc hơi thở, quanh thân linh lực càng thêm tràn đầy, hoàn hảo đường này Nhược Thủy không có niêm thượng thế gian bụi bậm, nương chính thần lực cùng tự thân cường đại pháp lực điên cuồng phẫn nộ cử chỉ điên rồ Nhược Thủy vô lực giãy dụa, Dương Tiễn muốn làm , còn không có làm không được !

Dương Thiền vừa mới chuẩn bị đi tìm thứ ba lộ Nhược Thủy khi, nàng đã là chậm quá, thủy nhân bị giam cầm ở lam màu bạc pháp lực hạ, Dương Tiễn chậm rãi đi trước, một tay nâng Nhược Thủy, một tay lũng đoạn thủy nhân đường lui, tới gần thiên áp, giãy dụa, không làm nên chuyện gì, có lẽ thủ trảo không được thủy, nhưng Dương Tiễn trong tay thủy, vật, có gì khác nhau?

Ba đường Nhược Thủy tổng hợp thiên áp, thủy thiên hạ thần trí tựa hồ thanh minh rất nhiều, Dương Tiễn bất chấp đám kia tiên hoặc kinh ngạc, hoặc nghi hoặc, hoặc hiểu rõ vẻ mặt, hắn phải hỏi thanh, là ai, đem Nhược Thủy điên cuồng.

Đối với Thốn Tâm đến giảng, thức tỉnh chưa hẳn là chuyện tốt, cũng không tất là chuyện xấu, nàng hôn trầm, ít nhất có hắn tại bên người, cho dù trong lòng hắn có ánh trăng; nàng thanh tỉnh, ít nhất có thể thấy hắn, cho dù trong mắt hắn chỉ có thanh lãnh mặt trăng.

Thôi, thôi, thôi, có lẽ hắn vốn là không thuộc loại bản thân, nhưng ít ra, còn có Khánh Nhi, hai mắt đẫm lệ xem xem bản thân bên cạnh người con trai, Dương Khánh tựa như cảm giác được đầu đến ánh mắt, an ủi vỗ vỗ hồi lâu không thấy mẫu thân, Thốn Tâm nở nụ cười, Dương Tiễn, cám ơn ngươi, cám ơn ngươi cho ta một đứa con.

Dương Tiễn tâm quá lớn, hắn chuyên tâm hỏi Nhược Thủy, hi vọng tìm được đột phá khẩu, đừng phải quên mất, tứ lộ Nhược Thủy, chỉ vãn hồi rồi ba đường.

"Nhược Thủy, ngươi cũng biết ngươi vì sao đột nhiên tính tình đại biến."

"Dương Tiễn, ta cũng không biết, chính là luôn luôn cảm giác được nhất cổ lực lượng cường đại muốn khống chế ta, có lẽ là khơi dậy cái gì đi!"

"..."

Nhược Thủy ẩn vào thiên hà, khơi dậy cái gì? Hừ, Nhược Thủy phía trên phi điểu bất quá, hồng mao không di động, càng không có sự sống tồn tại, ngàn năm, vạn năm, có lẽ thiên hà rộng rãi ngân khôn cùng, cùng nàng mà nói, bất quá phương tấc nơi, nàng không thể rời đi Nam Thiên Môn, bằng không, là sổ lấy vạn kế oan hồn. Tịch mịch, vô chừng mực tịch mịch, nàng đã qua vạn năm, nàng biết nàng còn muốn ở hơn vạn năm, triệu năm, cho đến thiên địa hợp, trọng hỗn độn.

Ở trong chiến loạn, hắn nghe được một cái thật bén nhọn thanh âm: "Xem xem ngươi trước mặt những người này, bọn họ mặc dù ở tàn sát, nhưng bọn hắn là tự do , bọn họ vui vẻ, bọn họ hưởng thụ giết hại, này rất thú vị, ít nhất so cả đời đứng ở thiên hà lí thú vị, ngươi nghĩ ra được sao?"

"Ngươi là ai? Giết hại là tàn nhẫn , ta sẽ không hưởng thụ!"

"Phải không? Nhược Thủy, ngươi sai lầm rồi, của ngươi sinh mệnh là vĩnh vô chừng mực , chẳng lẽ ngươi cũng muốn của ngươi cô độc vĩnh vô chừng mực sao?"

"Không, ta không cần!"

"Vậy lao ra này nói thiên áp, ngươi chính là tự do !"

"Không, ta sẽ chết đuối rất nhiều người!"

"Không quan hệ! Chết đuối lại ngại gì! Này làm sao không là giải thoát đâu? Ngươi muốn tự do, muốn của ngươi tự do!"

"Tự do, tự do, ta muốn tự do!" Trống rỗng thanh âm triệt để hấp dẫn Nhược Thủy, đối với nàng, tự do rất mê hoặc , màu đen sương khói lượn lờ, nàng mất đi rồi chủ tâm.

, lập Lăng Tiêu

Đối mặt Nhược Thủy trả lời, Dương Tiễn có vẻ như vậy vô lực, tịch mịch, vắng vẻ, hắn cho nàng ngàn năm sủng ái cùng nhẫn nại, nhất không hề thuận, hắn có thể rời đi gia môn, mà nàng đâu? Có lẽ này nhất nghìn năm qua, nàng là ở cùng vắng vẻ qua ngày, mà ngươi Dương Tiễn chính là vội vàng một cái khách qua đường.

Không có người nói chuyện, càng không có tiếng vang, liền ngay cả Nhược Thủy phát bọt nước thanh âm cũng không tồn tại, nàng dị thường bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh lâu, chính là xấu hổ.

Cho dù ngàn năm quang âm, Trầm Hương như trước là một đứa trẻ, đối mặt như vậy bầu không khí thực tại chịu không nổi, cậu đã tỉnh, hẳn là cao hứng, không phải sao? Mà cái kia Tam công chúa, tài cán vì cậu liều mình, nhất định rất yêu cậu, không bằng, để cho ta tới hòa dịu không khí đi!"Cậu, ngươi tỉnh lại thật sự là quá tốt, mợ, ngươi không cần lo lắng Hằng Nga dì, nàng nói qua, nàng không thích cậu , của các ngươi tình yêu nhất định cũng sẽ giống cha mẹ giống nhau oanh động tam giới !"

Trầm Hương, ngươi thật đáng yêu, ngu ngốc một cách đáng yêu.

Thốn Tâm hít sâu một hơi, mợ? Nàng không hề nghĩ tới nàng có thể làm Dương Tiễn cháu ngoại trai mợ, có lẽ, đó là của nàng hy vọng xa vời, Dương Tiễn quả thực hội giống Trầm Hương nói quên nguyệt phi trăng rằm sao? A, ít nhất ta Ngao Thốn Tâm không tin!

Dương Tiễn xem Thốn Tâm ẩm hồng mắt, không khỏi đau lòng lại có chút may mắn, hắn một lần cho rằng Thốn Tâm đã như yên, hoàn không được, bắt không được, như ẩn như hiện, lúc này, yên, giống như thành hình, hắn có lẽ còn có hi vọng, bởi vì Thốn Tâm còn có thể bởi vì Hằng Nga, mà rơi lệ, cho dù không muốn thấy ngươi tan nát cõi lòng, lòng ta như trước không ở tiều tụy.

Dương Tiễn yêu, là tối ngọt ngào tan nát cõi lòng, là tối mê mang say mê.

Hằng Nga, hắn không biết, nói không rõ, mọi người đều nói hắn trăng rằm, lại có mấy người biết thủy có thể ánh nguyệt, nguyệt cũng có thể chiếu thủy, hắn không muốn đem tai nạn gây cho nàng, cho nên tránh đi, lại lại muốn gặp nàng, ở ánh trăng trung, Tây Hải nhìn một cái không xót gì, tại kia phiến đại dương mênh mông bên trong, có ngày khác đêm tưởng niệm nhân.

Hằng Nga, hắn nói không thương ta? Hừ, ta Dương Tiễn không cần của nàng liên.

Lệ, là Tây Hải thủy, mặn mặn , chát chát , nàng thật sự không ức chế trụ, nàng phi nhu nhược nữ tử, nàng không vui nước mắt, từ trước từ trước, nàng luôn luôn cho rằng lệ là yếu đuối vô năng, nhưng, nàng tự mình kiểm nghiệm , lệ, là đau, là nhạc, là khổ, là ngọt, là ngũ vị tạp trần chua xót.

Hắn có bao nhiêu sao tưởng lau đi nàng khóe mắt nước mắt, nhưng, hắn không dám đụng chạm, của nàng lệ là châm, hội trát phá ngón tay mình, tay đứt ruột xót, của hắn tâm, hội đau.

Trầm mặc, là vô lực nhất thông báo, là tối bất lực si tình, trầm mặc nhân, yêu sâu nhất, thương đau nhất, hai người trầm mặc, nói không rõ ai thương ai, ai đau quá ai, nhưng, nhất định sẽ bức điên một cái !

Không thể! Còn tiếp tục như vậy, thật sự không biết ai trước điên cuồng "Nhị y, Nhị Lang Thần."

Dương Tiễn tâm cười, nhị gia liền nhị gia, phải muốn chuyển thành Nhị Lang Thần, a. Hắn thấy rất khá cười, ngàn năm vợ chồng cuối cùng, liền thừa lại này xấu hổ gọi thanh, tưởng cười ra tiếng, lại mở không nổi miệng, muốn hắn thế nào há mồm!

"Chân quân đại nhân, tiểu long về trước Tây Hải ."

"... Đi thần điện chờ ta đi."

"..."

Rất xa, Ngọc Đế cũng coi như làm một hồi chuyện tốt, kém bên cạnh Thiên Nô, nếu đánh vỡ này khiếp người tĩnh.

"Thực, chân quân đại nhân "

Dương Tiễn cười lạnh, Thiên Nô cũng coi như thiên đình lão nhân , trong ngày thường vênh váo tự đắc, hiện thời thấy hắn, nói đều run run , ta là tư pháp chính thần phi ôn thần a!

Mà vài ngày nay đình người mới, là nghi hoặc, là không hiểu, bọn họ không thể không thừa nhận, trước mắt này bạch y nhân uy hiếp để cho mình thuyết phục, cho dù đến nay bọn họ cũng chỉ là mơ hồ nhìn thấy của hắn sườn nhan.

"Chân quân đại nhân, bệ hạ mời ngài, Lăng Tiêu nghe chỉ."

"Hảo."

Nhìn nhìn Thốn Tâm, tùy nàng đi, Tây Hải, thần điện, tùy nàng tuyển, chỉ cần nàng, quá tự tại.

Vừa thu hồi lưu lại ở Thốn Tâm trên người ánh mắt, trước mắt liền lại nhiều cái Thiên Nô, lần này là Vương Mẫu nhân Vương Mẫu chỉ.

"Tham kiến chân quân đại nhân, Tam công chúa, nương nương hi vọng Tam công chúa tùy chân quân đại nhân cùng đi trước" tiếp theo lại nâng lên âm điệu "Nếu có chút nguyện ý giả cũng khả đi trước."

Đáng thương Vương Mẫu một phen khổ tâm a, đây là Dương Tiễn một người tiến đến, cữu sanh quân thần chi đấu, sợ hội càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, có Thốn Tâm ở, hội ngăn lại Dương Tiễn, có Vương Mẫu ở, hội cùng trụ Ngọc Đế, có chúng tiên ở, hai người đều sẽ có điều cố kị, hai tên tam điêu!

"Xem ra này quan ngươi không hội dễ dàng như vậy đi qua."

"Vương Mẫu không là cho ngươi cũng đi sao?"

"Ta dùng được sao? Ngươi muốn làm chuyện, ngoại nhân ngăn được sao?"

"Ngươi là ngoại nhân sao?"

"..."

Thốn Tâm câm ngôn, nàng là ngoại nhân sao?

Nàng chính là hắn đứa nhỏ mẫu.

Này là đủ rồi, đã chém không đứt .

Lăng Tiêu, tráng lệ, chấn lăng uy hiếp.

Dương Tiễn không biết, đây là phủ tính Hồng Môn Yến đâu?

, huyết thống thân

"Tham kiến bệ hạ nương nương."

Chúng tiên thăm viếng, cũng không có được hồi âm, như trước tự giác ưỡn thẳng lưng, ngẩng đầu liền thấy, ngự trên đài nghiên mực theo Ngọc Đế trong tay thác phi mà đến, tốc độ rất chậm, đương nhiên đối với thần tiên mà nói, có lẽ hắn cũng không tưởng tạp trung, nhưng như trước, tạp trúng người nọ, ai bảo hắn như vậy dễ thấy, hơn nữa lại cam nguyện bị tạp đâu!

Vì sao cam nguyện? Báo ân cứu mạng? Không, hắn không muốn sống , cứu mạng cùng phủ cùng hắn không quan hệ, kia vì Thốn Tâm báo cứu mạng ân? Kia Ngao Thốn Tâm lại cùng hắn là quan hệ như thế nào?

Huyết, theo mi tâm mà ra, theo điêu khắc bàn gò má hoạt hạ, trên mặt đất nở rộ nhiều đóa hồng mai, cực kỳ giống mắt thần khóc lệ.

Ngồi cao cho hoàng ghế Ngọc Đế theo long giai xuống, trong ánh mắt mang theo hiếm thấy lạnh lùng, lạnh lùng trung xen lẫn một tia đau lòng, một tia bất đắc dĩ, một tia mong vọng.

Vương Mẫu theo sát sau đó, trên mặt bí hiểm không lại, là rõ ràng cao hứng, là thất mà phục vui sướng, là không biết né tránh trách cứ.

Từ đầu đến cuối, thượng vị giả ánh mắt chưa bao giờ rời đi quá cái kia bạch y lỗi lạc nhẹ nhàng công tử.

Ngọc Đế đứng ở Dương Tiễn trước mặt, cách thật sự gần, Dương Tiễn có vẻ thập phần kính cẩn nghe theo, lui ra phía sau một bước, cũng đem cúi đầu, nếu ở ngàn năm trước cái kia thiên luật chưa ra thời đại, đàn tiên nhất định sẽ cảm thấy tiểu nhân hành vi, khúm núm, lúc này, chúng tiên lại càng muốn tiến thêm một bước, đem ánh mắt đánh bóng điểm xem, a, sau lưng nắm chặt trắng bệch ngón tay, rất khởi mày kiếm hạ, cặp kia tràn ngập sát ý mâu, có lẽ, là sợ hãi, sợ hãi thất thủ giết này tam giới đứng đầu, làm cho hắn mới rời xa Ngọc Đế, dù sao, hai người trong lúc đó cách không chỉ có là tâm, còn có huyết, còn có mệnh.

Xem trước mắt biết vâng lời nhân, Ngọc Đế căm tức, mạnh mẽ, đưa tay đánh úp về phía người nọ cổ, Dương Tiễn phản ứng nhanh nhẹn, lưng ở phía sau thủ ức chế không được nâng lên, trên lưng tam hoàn lưu tô bội ông ông tác hưởng, lam quang chợt lóe vào tay.

"Bệ hạ!"

"Dương Tiễn!"

Có lẽ, đây là Vương Mẫu cùng Thốn Tâm trọng yếu đi.

Thủ, ở hầu gáy một tấc tiền im bặt đình chỉ.

Ngọc bội, ở trong tay biến thành mặc phiến nắm chặt.

Vương Mẫu kéo hạ Ngọc Đế chậm chạp không chịu buông khí thủ, Thốn Tâm chắn quá sắp biến thành ngân thương mặc phiến.

"Kính xin bệ hạ thứ tội, chính là Dương Tiễn không thích người kia đụng chạm, na hội làm cho ta thật không an toàn."

Ngọc Đế không thèm để ý cười, xem trước mắt này tuấn nhân, thật lâu, giống như muốn đem hắn nhìn thấu thông thường, thật lâu : "Ngươi bộ dạng chân tướng mẫu thân ngươi, nhất là này đôi mắt." Dương Tiễn vi lăng, hắn chẳng thể nghĩ tới đợi lâu như vậy, chờ đến là như vậy một câu nói.

Ngọc Đế là có ý tứ gì? Dương Tiễn thừa nhận so với đại ca tam muội hắn càng giống mẫu thân, khả kia làm sao, thời gian trôi qua, còn có mấy người nhớ được lúc trước dục giới nữ thần trưởng công chúa trương Dao Cơ? Tựa như ngàn năm qua đi, hắn Dương Tiễn danh cùng uy cũng không thảm đạm sao?

Có lẽ là phai nhạt, nhưng hiện thời thay đổi, hiện thời hiển sơn sương sớm, hắn, lại làm không trở về một cái bình thường người, nhớ được lúc trước, nghe được Trầm Hương nói tương đương một cái viên ngoại thời điểm, bản thân cảm xúc có bao sâu, đã từng đã từng, hắn thầm nghĩ làm Dương phủ một cái vô ưu vô lự tùy ý làm bậy thừa hoan cha mẹ dưới gối Nhị Lang thiếu gia, ai ngờ, thiên bất toại nhân nguyện, ông trời buộc hắn, mà này ông trời hắn thân cậu, hắn là phủ nên may mắn? May mắn ông trời bắt hắn lại chưa lập tức giết hắn mà là bị tất cả hình pháp sau thượng pháp trường? May mắn cho bản thân tang mẫu chi đau, thất thân chi đau, để cho mình ở ma luyện trung trưởng thành, theo một cái Nhị Lang thiếu gia biến thành Nhị Lang Thần, sau chiến thần lại sau này tư pháp thiên thần, hắn, này nhẫn tâm cậu còn tưởng để cho mình thế nào?

Nói cho ngươi Ngọc Đế, ta Dương Tiễn chỉ làm ta bản thân suy nghĩ , nguyện ý , không có bất luận kẻ nào có thể xoay!

Ngọc Đế xem Dương Tiễn càng nhăn càng sâu mi, nhất thời phạm vào nan, nhưng lại đem trong lòng suy nghĩ nói ra: "Ngươi nói này mi giống ai ?"

Cặp kia mi tựa như hai thanh nghiêng kiếm, cũng không gấp khúc.

"Giống bệ hạ mi" Vương Mẫu xem hơn Ngọc Đế xem hơn Dương Tiễn, tự nhiên rất nhanh sẽ có thể nghĩ đến, bằng tâm mà nói, giống sao? Giống, thật sự giống, nếu Dương Tiễn lại đem mi lưu dài một chút liền càng giống , chính là Dương Tiễn mi càng giống như kiếm, Ngọc Đế mi càng giống tiên, mặc dù bất đồng loại lại đồng loại, đều là giết người, công nhân, đả thương người tuyệt hảo vũ khí.

Ngọc Đế mím môi cười, định liệu trước chắc chắn nói: "Ngươi sẽ không giết ta."

"Bệ hạ vì sao như thế tự tin, dù sao giết ngươi loại này ý tưởng chưa bao giờ trong lòng ta lau đi."

"Bởi vì ngươi không hạ thủ được."

"Bệ hạ nói quá lời, ta sớm giết người như ma."

"Dao Cơ là ta thân muội muội, ngươi là con trai của Dao Cơ, cho nên, ngươi không hạ thủ được."

"..."

"Dương Tiễn, ta là ngươi cậu, ngươi thân cậu, máu của ngươi lí cũng có của ta, đây là ngươi khuynh cả đời cũng không đổi được . Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Ngọc Đế cười tà mị, quỷ dị, đắc ý, xoay người mang theo Vương Mẫu rời đi, đem đi là lúc, lại dừng bước lại, quay đầu nhìn phía đưa lưng về phía Dương Tiễn, trong ánh mắt là yêu thương, giống như tự nói bàn nói: " nếu ngươi thật sự là một cái cẩu, có lẽ ta vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không thể thừa nhận của ngươi hoàng thất huyết mạch, hừ, ai bảo ngươi là một đầu sói, cho dù tạm biệt ngụy trang, của ngươi trong khung như trước kiệt ngạo không tốn.

Ngọc Đế đi xa, Dương Tiễn trệ sững sờ, hắn thế nào không là điều cẩu đâu? Hắn vì sao nếu điều cẩu đâu? Hắn làm sao có thể là điều cẩu đâu!

Dương Tiễn bất động, cái khác thần tiên không dám nói lời nào cũng không dám rời đi, bọn họ bên trong, có giải chuyện cũ tiên nhân, ngẫm lại cũng buồn cười, Dương Tiễn như vậy ngạo nhân sao sẽ đột nhiên giống kẻ thù cúi đầu xưng thần đâu? Không biết , chỉ biết là trước mắt này nam nhân, là hoàng thất, cũng không tiết cho hoàng thất, tựa hồ cùng Ngọc Đế tình bạn cố tri cừu, không hơn.

, nội tâm loạn

Dương Tiễn mờ mịt vô thố, y quyết phiêu chuyển, đây là đàn tiên tự hắn tái nhậm chức sau lần đầu tiên thấy rõ mặt hắn, rìu dao chặt khắc bàn, ánh mắt lược hiển trống rỗng, mang theo mệt nhọc cùng mệt mỏi, hắn lần đầu tiên trước mặt người khác đem nội tâm biểu hiện rõ ràng như vậy, thật hiển nhiên, lần này đả kích rất lớn, Ngọc Đế nói không sai, giết Ngọc Đế, có lẽ là báo thù, nhưng giết hắn, ai làm Ngọc Đế? Bản thân sao? Không, hắn làm không được Ngọc Đế 'Quân pháp bất vị thân' a, có lẽ đây là hắn duy nhất nhược điểm.

Bạch y không giáp một tia vết bẩn, theo gió phiêu, màu nâu phát, bạn phong dương, cô đơn, thanh lãnh, cô độc bóng lưng, hắc gầy cẩu cùng với tả hữu, càng hiển lạnh lẽo.

Chúng tiên không dám nhúc nhích, chuẩn xác mà nói là không dám cái thứ nhất nhúc nhích, được rồi, Dương Tiễn tạo ra không khí khiến cho ta Ngao Thốn Tâm đến giảm bớt đi.

"Phụ vương! Thốn Tâm cấp phụ vương bá phụ nhóm thỉnh an ."

"Hảo hảo hảo! Cùng phụ vương về nhà, cho ngươi mẫu hậu hảo hảo xem xem ngươi, đại ca ngươi nhị ca cũng nhớ ngươi muốn chết, còn có ngươi tam ca, liền tính ở Tây Thiên cũng càng không ngừng hỏi thăm thế nào cứu ngươi xuất ra phương pháp."

"Đúng đúng, chúng ta lập tức mang theo ngươi bá mẫu đi Tây Hải nhìn ngươi, Thốn Tâm nha, mấy năm nay khả bị khổ !"

Tứ hải Long Vương cảm cực mà khóc, Thốn Tâm này tiểu công chúa, từ nhỏ liền bởi vì một thân phấn đoạt được mọi người yêu thích, sau này kia tinh xảo đặc sắc bộ dáng, đáng yêu đến cực điểm!

Tứ hải trong vòng có mấy người không biết cho nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm?

Lại sau này, nàng khóc la hét muốn ra Tây Hải nhìn xem thế giới bên ngoài, không dùng thế sự nàng liền như vậy cứu Dương Tiễn, bị hủy bản thân.

Thốn Tâm nghĩ, nàng cần phải trở về, từ nàng có Khánh Nhi, loại này làm cha mẹ cảm giác liền càng ngày càng mãnh liệt, nàng biết rõ năm đó bản thân rời nhà một ngàn năm không trở về nhà thăm đối cha mẹ mà nói, kết thân người đến nói là cỡ nào thương tâm, thất vọng, khổ sở.

Không khí vừa mới hòa dịu, Thốn Tâm vừa muốn cùng phụ thân về nhà, một tiếng "Nhị tẩu" làm cho nàng do dự không tiền.

Nhị tẩu? Bao nhiêu năm trước xưng hô, nàng nhớ không được, có lẽ là nàng không nghĩ nhớ được , có lẽ nàng không xứng đi, Dương Tiễn thê tử hẳn là đoan trang ổn trọng tú lệ, mà nàng, điêu ngoa tùy hứng hồ nháo, có lẽ ánh trăng thật sự so hải đẹp hơn.

Đừng quay đầu, kia không là sẽ gọi ngươi! Ngươi cùng nàng sớm cùng cách! Ngươi không bao giờ nữa là Dương Thiền Nhị tẩu! Ngươi cùng hắn tình cảm đã hết!

Cho dù, cho dù ngươi thương hắn như trước...

Nàng thật sự tưởng làm như vậy, làm nàng thật sự phải làm như thế thời điểm, nàng làm không được , bởi vì Dương Thiền.

"Nhị tẩu!" Bùm một tiếng Dương Thiền quỳ xuống đất, mặt hướng nàng.

Thốn Tâm hoảng loạn , đã từng ngàn năm quang âm trung, nàng biết Dương gia nhân hướng đến bất khuất, chớ nói Dương Tiễn , đan đề Dương Thiền, bề ngoài nhu nhược không có nghĩa là nội tâm nhu nhược, nàng bất đồng cho Hằng Nga cũng không đồng cho Thính Tâm, Hằng Nga là từ trong khung đến bên ngoài nhu nhược, Thính Tâm là từ trong khung đến bên ngoài bất khuất, mà Dương Tiễn muội muội, có thể nói vừa nhu đồng tiến.

Nàng biết, này nhất quỳ ý nghĩa.

"Tam muội! Ngươi đây là làm chi, mau mau đứng lên! ... Tam Thánh Mẫu "

Dương Thiền theo Thốn Tâm đến phù cánh tay dựng lên "Nhị tẩu."

"Tam Thánh Mẫu, ta cùng với ngươi nhị ca sớm cùng cách, hiện tại cùng hắn hào không quan hệ hệ, ngươi vẫn là nhanh chóng sửa lại này xưng hô đi, miễn cho làm cho người ta. . ." Thốn Tâm xem trong đám người kia một chút thanh lương bạch, khóc cười, "Miễn cho làm cho người ta hiểu lầm."

Hằng Nga cũng đều đang trong đám người, nhưng hắn đều không phải giống ngàn năm trước thu hút sự chú ý của người khác , nàng là mĩ, nhưng mĩ làm cho người ta rời xa, chẳng lẽ là khoảng cách mĩ sao? Liền tạm thời như vậy giải thích đi!

Dương Thiền liếc mắt Thốn Tâm ánh mắt có thể đạt được, nội tâm hiểu rõ, "Nhị, không, Tam công chúa! Tam công chúa! Tam công chúa ngươi thật sự cho rằng có thể cùng nhị ca không quan hệ sao? Kia, Khánh Nhi đâu?"

Thốn Tâm cũng giật mình, không sai Khánh Nhi, bọn họ đứa nhỏ, bọn họ trông ngàn năm đứa nhỏ, ta còn không có nghe Khánh Nhi kêu Dương Tiễn một tiếng phụ thân, Khánh Nhi là con ta, cũng là hắn con trai của Dương Tiễn, bọn họ cùng cách , kia Khánh Nhi đâu? A, ha ha, chẳng lẽ ta Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn buộc ở cùng nhau, thật sự phân không ra sao? Chẳng lẽ này hố lửa, ta liền thật sự nhảy không ra sao?

Dương Thiền xem Thốn Tâm xuất thần, chạy nhanh nói minh của nàng chân chính dụng ý: "Nhị tẩu." Dương Thiền đều không phải quên Thốn Tâm nhắc nhở, chính là nàng nói là một chuyện, làm là một chuyện, ngươi nếu mỗi ngày kêu công chúa, không xa cũng xa, nếu kêu Nhị tẩu thì phải là giảng không làm sạch còn loạn, cuối cùng nói không chừng liền. . . Ha!

"Nhị tẩu, ngươi có biết quán giang khẩu đào sơn chuyện luôn luôn là nhị ca đau lòng, hiện tại, chỉ có Nhị tẩu có thể cứu cứu hắn, ngươi có biết, ta đã từng thấy thẹn đối với hắn, cầu Nhị tẩu hoãn nhị ca thương."

Dương Thiền lời nói không giả, Dương Tiễn thương không ít, mà đau lòng liền như vậy mấy khối lại sâu tận xương tủy, nay Ngọc Đế lời nói cho hắn giống như là xé mở hắn chưa bao giờ vảy kết miệng vết thương, hợp với thịt, hỗn huyết, tạp lệ. Chính là "Đã thẹn với ngươi vì sao không tự mình đi? Dù sao các ngươi là huynh muội, đối với chuyện năm đó có đồng dạng tình cảm."

"A, " Dương Thiền lắc đầu "Nhị tẩu sai lầm rồi, năm đó nhị ca độc tự phá núi, sau này kết quả, không gần nhân ý, hắn cũng không cùng ta nhiều lời, ta đoán Nhị tẩu biết đến hẳn là so với ta biết đến nhiều đi?"

"Ta. . ." Thốn Tâm không nói gì lấy biện, Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn hắn quả thật cho ta nói chút, hiện thời vừa nói như thế, Dương Tiễn là sợ muội muội đau lòng mới không cùng nàng nói, mà ta đâu? Hắn là phủ là đem ta xem thành tín quá nhân?

Cho Hằng Nga, hắn có nói bao nhiêu đâu?

Nội tâm loạn. . . Mắt mông lung. . .

, loạn nội tâm

"Thốn Tâm a, " lão Long Vương bất đắc dĩ, nàng này khuê nữ tính nhẩm là cho người, thôi, kia dù sao cũng là cái đáng thương đứa nhỏ, đã từng ở thế gian như vậy vui vẻ, sau này, ai, hắn không thể không thừa nhận, hắn khuê nữ ánh mắt thực tại không sai."Đi thôi, chính là không vì Tam Thánh Mẫu, không vì chính ngươi, vì này tam giới chúng sinh ngươi cũng nên giúp hắn phấn chấn lên."

Tam giới chúng sinh? A."Phụ vương, đã là vì tam giới chúng sinh, kia còn không dễ dàng?"

Thốn Tâm cười khổ, tam giới chúng sinh, "Bất quá một câu nói chuyện."

Một câu nói?

"Thỉnh chúng tiên cộng đi chân quân thần điện thương thảo trừ tà việc."

Đúng rồi, một câu nói, một câu nói này bởi vì chúng sinh trách nhiệm, nhường Dương Tiễn không thể không tỉnh lại!

Xa xa bóng đen lại đánh úp lại, trong miệng la hét Tam công chúa Tam công chúa!

"Tam công chúa!"

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, làm sao ngươi lại đã trở lại? Là ngươi chủ nhân. . ."

"Ta chủ nhân truyền lệnh, sở hữu tự nguyện vì thiên đình xuất lực thần tiên một nén nhang sau tề tụ chân quân thần điện."

A, Thốn Tâm a! Ngươi thật khờ! Nhược Thủy còn chưa có trên trời, xâm nhập giả còn chưa có diệt trừ, Dương Tiễn hội suy sút sao? Làm sao có thể! Còn nói cái gì tự nguyện vì thiên đình xuất lực! Cầm thiên đình bổng lộc, nếu là không đi, nghĩ đến liền tính thông đồng với địch thôi?

Bất quá, giống như là Dương Tiễn nói, ra vẻ cùng lí, lại khắp nơi cạm bẫy, không thể không tiến, không thể không lui, hết thảy toàn bằng Dương Tiễn ý nghĩ mà đi.

"Tam công chúa! Ta chủ nhân nói mời ngươi hiện tại phải đi."

"Ta còn là sau một nén nhang. . ."

"Tam công chúa! Ta chủ nhân làm cho ta nói cho ngài: Là Tam Thủ Giao chuyện."

"Tam Thủ Giao?"

Lược nhất suy tư, Thốn Tâm đã biết hiểu , Tam Thủ Giao là Nhược Thủy tình, cũng là Nhược Thủy dục, Nhược Thủy hiện tại nhất định sẽ nghĩ cách cướp lấy Tam Thủ Giao, nhất định sẽ hướng tới hạ giới không được an bình, mà nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm, là Nhược Thủy cứu cái thứ nhất sinh linh, cũng là duy nhất một cái, đối Nhược Thủy mà nói ý nghĩa phi phàm, như đem Tam Thủ an bày đến tự bản thân nhi, thật sự là cái không sai lựa chọn, ai, Dương Tiễn an bày lộ hướng đến không người có thể nghịch, huống chi là ngươi Ngao Thốn Tâm?

Chân quân thần điện, cái kia đã từng Dương phủ, chở bản thân đau, ngoài cửa là hai cái tiểu binh, trông coi ngàn năm, không dám có chút buông lỏng, cho dù này gian phủ đệ chủ nhân không ở.

Còn có, một cái giao long.

Thốn Tâm nhíu nhíu mày, nói không nên lời xót xa, "Tam Thủ Giao, ngươi tại đây chờ , kia, ta liền không đi vào, chúng ta đi thôi."

"Đợi chút, Tam công chúa."

Thốn Tâm dừng lại, nàng cúi đầu, nàng không có Dương Tiễn như vậy Thái Sơn băng cho tiền mà mặt không đổi sắc hảo bản sự, lòng của nàng là rối rắm , nàng sợ, nàng sợ Tam Thủ Giao nói cho nàng vào đi, nàng càng sợ Tam Thủ Giao nói làm cho nàng không nên vào đi, bên tai, "Chủ nhân cho ngài vào đi."

Thốn Tâm nở nụ cười, như trút được gánh nặng cười, Thốn Tâm sợ, khiếp sợ do dự sợ.

Rảo bước tiến lên cửa, bạch y, ở chính giữa ngân ghế, một tay chống đầu, một tay cúi ở trên tay vịn, nhắm mắt lại, mặc cho thời gian trôi qua, thật muốn như vậy đình chỉ.

Hai tay phụ cho tả, chân hơi cong, đầu vi thấp, môi hé mở: "Tiểu long Thốn Tâm tham kiến chân quân đại nhân."

Ngân ghế, người nọ lơ đãng run run, mi nhịn không được buộc chặt, tâm liều mạng thu ở cùng nhau.

"Đi lại."

Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc, cận quản, đi qua, như trước.

Ghế ngồi đứng cạnh là một cái hồng nhạt thân ảnh, cùng chung quanh không hợp nhau lại giống như vẽ rồng điểm mắt chi bút.

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi làm chi?"

Thốn Tâm bị Dương Tiễn lâu nhập trong dạ Dương Tiễn tựa đầu khẽ tựa vào của nàng gáy oa.

"Đừng nhúc nhích."

Thốn Tâm đình chỉ giãy dụa, bởi vì kia nói rất thê thương.

"Thốn Tâm, ta rất mệt."

"Ngươi không là đã nghỉ ngơi ngàn năm sao?" Thốn Tâm vỗ về của hắn lưng, đổ tưởng an ủi nhất một đứa trẻ.

"Ngàn năm lại như thế nào?"

"Ngươi nên đam khởi của ngươi trách nhiệm."

"... Lại cho ta một nén nhang thời gian, nghỉ ngơi."

Dương Tiễn là mệt mỏi, hắn sớm thương tích đầy mình, nhưng hắn không thể ngã xuống, hiện thời thiên đình nhìn như vô ba, lại dấu diếm sát khí, đã nói lần này xâm nhập giả, phi ma, phi yêu, phi tiên, không thuộc mình, lại biết rõ thiên đình, tục ngữ nói, biết người biết ta mới có thể bách chiến bách thắng, này chiến, hắn còn chưa nghĩ ra.

Còn có kia Nghê Vũ...

Còn có Khánh Nhi...

Còn có Ngọc Đế...

Còn có...

Ông trời a! Ta sở muốn không nhiều lắm, chỉ cầu ngươi dung ta bán tịch nơi, đưa ta một lát an bình, ngươi làm đến sao? Không, ngươi làm không được, ngươi chính là trở ta người. Ngươi chính là cướp đi ta hạnh phúc nhân.

Bất quá, Thốn Tâm, hoàn hảo có ngươi, làm cho ta không lại bất lực, ngươi cũng biết kia sang thiên luật tám trăm trong năm ta là thế nào quá , về sau, ta sẽ đem ngươi giữ ở bên người, đương nhiên, nếu, ngươi nguyện ý lời nói, bất quá, ha, ta thực buồn cười, ngươi đại khái sẽ không bao giờ nữa đãi ở bên người ta thôi? Đã từng ngươi thống khổ như vậy như thế nào tưởng tiếp tục đâu, nhưng ta cam đoan, nếu ngươi cho ta một cơ hội, chúng ta nhất định là làm người ta hâm mộ thần tiên quyến lữ, hướng du Thương Hải mộ tang ngô quyết không là câu lời nói suông!

Dương Tiễn! Làm sao ngươi liền sẽ không đem những lời này nói ra đâu! Phế vật!

Dương Tiễn trong lòng trung nhớ kỹ, là bất đắc dĩ, là tự trách, vô luận kết quả, đều phải vì bản thân yếu đuối phụ trách, ngươi không phải là như vậy yêu lãm trách nhiệm người sao?

Dương Tiễn đem Thốn Tâm ôm càng nhanh, trước mắt mai sương, ai nói nam nhi có lệ bất khinh đạn, chính là chưa tới tình thâm chỗ.

Thốn Tâm là long, đặc thù mẫn cảm làm cho nàng cảm giác được phía sau lưng một giọt nước mắt rơi xuống, thật sự, chính là một giọt, nàng biết hắn không vui rơi lệ, càng không thích trước mặt người khác rơi lệ, mặc cho Dương Tiễn toàn lực hoàn bản thân, không lên tiếng, nàng biết hắn hiện tại cần bình phục tâm tình, một lần nữa phấn chấn, nàng biết, nàng toàn đều biết đến. Nhị gia, của ta nhị gia, hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi.

Dương Tiễn vui mừng, Thốn Tâm, ngươi, là trên đời này duy nhất biết của ta nhân.

Loạn nội tâm, lệ quay vòng...

, chống không lại

"Chủ nhân, bọn họ đều đến đây."

Chính như lúc trước suy nghĩ, một nén nhang, bọn họ đều đến đây, mặc kệ về sau về sau, ít nhất theo hiện tại Dương Tiễn ở không chiếm được nghỉ ngơi...

"Cho bọn họ đi vào đi."

"Là."

...

"Thốn Tâm, ta đi trước đổi thân quần áo." Dương Tiễn xoay người cấp đi.

"... Dương Tiễn..." Hay không nên? Bãi, ở trước mặt hắn bản thân hướng đến lời nói không để trong lòng "Đã không đi vào triều kia thân áo giáp vẫn là thiếu mặc hảo. Quá nặng."

Đưa lưng về phía Thốn Tâm Dương Tiễn khóe miệng nhất câu, quá nặng, đúng rồi, kia thân ngân khải, mặc ở trên người quả thật rất trọng .

Dương Tiễn, lừa mình dối người xiếc còn chưa có ngoạn nhi đủ? Trọng, là trên vai áo giáp trọng vẫn là trên vai trách nhiệm trọng?

Dương Tiễn chưa ngôn tiếp tục hướng vào phía trong thất đi đến, cho dù hắn chưa phát một lời, Thốn Tâm cũng biết, Dương Tiễn liền tính đáp ứng rồi.

Nói chúng tiên đi đến này chân quân thần điện cũng là mất một phen công phu , chân quân thần điện, một cái cửu viễn từ xưa thần để, đứng lặng cho tứ trọng thiên, dục giới tứ trọng thiên, không rõ vì sao lúc trước Dương Tiễn muốn đem đã từng Dương phủ chuyển tại đây tứ trọng thiên phía trên, có lẽ là bởi vì mẫu thân nguyên nhân đi.

Dục phi yêu, cho dù tân thiên luật xuất thế, thần cấm dục không khỏi yêu.

Tứ trọng thiên, như trước nếu như thần tiên kinh hãi địa điểm, cái gọi là thần yên rất thưa thớt, không gì hơn cái này.

Chỉnh trọng thiên, tối lãnh, tối cao ngạo, tịch mịch nhất, tối kinh tâm đó là thực cư thần điện.

Toàn bộ thần điện một khối, tiến vào trong điện, hắc, bạch, ngân, không hơn, chạm rỗng bình vách tường, điêu khắc là thiên quy, ánh nắng chiếu vào cửa sổ nội, màu đen trên sàn, bỏ ra là thiên quy bóng dáng. Chiếu xuống, sàn hắc trung đỏ lên, không biết nhiễm ai huyết.

Chính tiền phương, màu bạc bàn long ỷ, nói vô cùng ưu thương, vô số tịch mịch.

Theo phòng ngủ mà ra nhân, hắc y mặc phiến, lịch phát tinh mâu.

Một cái khác nói, không biết thông hướng nơi nào, nhưng xem ra nhân thủ bên trong lá trà khí cụ, đại để là phòng bếp nhất loại .

Trong đám người, tử y Dương Khánh, cảm hoài nhân, một cái là hắn phụ, một cái là hắn mẫu, mẫu thân ở trong mắt hắn, là một cái tuyệt đối hảo mẫu thân, cũng là một cái rơi không hết lệ long nữ, mà phụ thân? Trừ bỏ cấp bản thân nổi lên cái tên, còn phạm cái gì? Bất quá một cái xưng hô thôi.

Này chân quân thần điện bản thân ở không ít năm đầu, trừ bỏ ngày đó bản thân cái kia phụ thân rốt cục nghĩ thông suốt xuất ra cho tới bây giờ, có thể nói một bước chưa ra.

Đổ biến thành cùng hắn cha giống nhau, thật trầm mặc, hảo ít lời.

"Các vị đợi lâu."

"Tham kiến chân quân đại nhân." Không thể không nói tân tấn này nhóm người còn là có chút nhãn lực , mặc dù đều không phải như vậy xuất phát từ chân tâm, nhưng ít ra theo đại gia hướng Dương Tiễn vấn an.

"Chân quân thần điện không có thị nữ không có Thiên Nô, đây là Thốn Tâm ngâm một ấm trà, tùy ý."

Một ấm trà? Đây là cấp mọi người chuẩn bị sao? Hiển nhiên không.

Nửa ngày gặp không ai động, Dương Tiễn cười, phong hoa tuyệt đại, "Là sợ này trà có độc sao?"

"Không, không dám."

"Không dám?" Dương Tiễn ý cười càng đậm, "Vậy nói nói trừ tà phương pháp đi!"

"..."

Nhưng là cuối cùng có người ói ra một câu, là Nghê Vũ, dù sao chịu không nổi này tĩnh mịch không khí: "Bọn họ võ công cũng không cao,

Sinh mệnh tựa hồ là vĩnh cửu tính , căn bản sát vô cùng!"

Dương Tiễn trầm tư.

"Nhược Thủy giữ bọn họ luôn luôn kéo dài thời gian, vì chính là mê hoặc Nhược Thủy "

Dương Tiễn trầm tư.

"Bọn họ tựa hồ đều thiên đình rõ như lòng bàn tay "

Dương Tiễn trầm tư.

Hai mặt nhìn nhau, làm chúng ta nói chuyện, chính ngươi lại không nói chuyện!"Chân quân, chân quân?"

"Chắc là lão bằng hữu." Trầm mặc hoàn cảnh trung, Dương Tiễn thanh âm thản nhiên vang lên, bao hàm bất đắc dĩ.

"Các ngươi có cái gì lui binh phương pháp sao?"

"..."

Phương pháp? Nếu có chút phương pháp còn dùng tìm ngươi?

Lần này vẫn là trong lòng cách nói, không dám nói rõ.

Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ, này lớn như vậy thiên đình thực liền không có một điểm tiến bộ?

"Quân đội!"

Thốn Tâm kia kêu một cái tự hào a! Của nàng đứa nhỏ nhất định không sai! Tuy rằng có một chút Dương Tiễn gien.

Một chút? Tính cách như vậy giống, nói chuyện như vậy giống, bộ dạng như vậy giống, Tam công chúa! Ngươi xác định chỉ có một chút nhi?

, nháo thần điện

"Chủ nhân."

Tam Thủ Giao thanh âm lại vang lên "Bên ngoài đến đây một cái hầu, một đầu trư, một cái ngư, chủ nhân gặp vẫn là không thấy?"

Chúng tiên "..." Này ba người chuyện xưa, tuy rằng thời gian cửu viễn, nhưng là dù sao cũng là phật môn duy nhất chuyện mới mẻ nhi, vì càng nhiều hơn tìm tòi nghiên cứu phật môn việc này nhi cũng tự nhiên đã bị đào ra , chính là a chính là, không có bào căn vấn để tinh thần! Tỷ như nói tôn đại thánh là thế nào bị nắm trên trời ? Tỷ như nói Thiên Bồng nguyên soái là thế nào biến thành trư ? Hừ, khó trách là không thành đại sự giả!

Bất quá, chúng tiên xấu hổ, này xưng hô vẫn là rất kỳ lạ ha.

"Làm cho bọn họ hậu. . ."

"Oanh! Dương tiểu thánh! Ăn ta lão tôn. . ."

Dương Tiễn khóe miệng nhếch lên, cho ngươi đánh gãy ta nói chuyện!

Tôn Ngộ Không sau lưng thẳng đổ mồ hôi lạnh, chúng tiên tròng mắt đều nhanh rớt ra ! Nói đây là có chuyện gì?

Không chờ tuyên triệu, phụng Như Lai chi mệnh tiến đến hiệp trợ chân quân trừ tà ba người liền một mình xâm nhập chân quân thần điện, mà này đầu lĩnh tôn đại thánh nhất cây gậy vậy mà hướng chân quân mà đến, ngay tại óc phun dũng mà ra phía trước, tôn đại thánh thu tay lại, đương nhiên không là nhớ tới lão hòa thượng thuần thuần dạy bảo, mà là cổ cảm thấy một tia lương ý, tam tiêm hai nhận đao tự chủ đặt tại trên cổ, dù sao cũng là có linh , Dương Tiễn khẽ nhúc nhích tâm thần, lại thêm Tam Thủ Giao hộ chủ, này một lần động cũng là không ngoại lệ.

Ngộ Không xem Dương Tiễn thảnh thơi thảnh thơi biểu cảm, kia kêu một cái căm tức: "Dương tiểu thánh! Nhường Tam Thủ Giao đi xuống!"

"Tam Thủ Giao hộ chủ."

"Dương tiểu thánh! Ngươi đặt bẫy lừa ta!"

"Tam Thủ Giao hộ chủ."

"Ngươi không cùng ta lão tôn thực đánh!"

"Tam Thủ Giao hộ chủ."

"Ngươi! Ngươi lấy ta lão tôn làm khỉ đùa giỡn!"

"... Là."

Dương Tiễn bình thản đem hầu tử khí tạc mao, còn có chung quanh tiên thần nhẫn cười! Ngượng ngùng vò đầu lui ra, hắn cũng là không thể không lui, chúng ta tôn đại thánh đầu óc thật linh quang , ngạch, vừa rồi là cái ngoài ý muốn, khụ, tuy rằng tảng đá so cửu chuyển huyền công càng bảo đảm, nhưng tảng đá cũng sợ không muốn sống ! Nhất là Dương Tiễn loại này muốn chết ! Hay là thôi đi! Ta lão tôn sớm đạp đất thành Phật, muốn chú ý tâm bình khí hòa. Ta không khí, ta không khí, ta...

"Ngốc hầu tử."

Ngộ Không thật là không thể nhịn được nữa! Ai vậy như vậy to gan lớn mật! Ngươi cười liền thôi, ta lão tôn không là bất thông tình lý nhân, ngạch, hầu, làm sao ngươi còn mang đánh giá? Ngươi có biết hay không nhiều như vậy thần liền ngươi một cái nói chuyện !

Tìm theo tiếng mà xem, hầu tử cả kinh, người quen cũ nhi a!

Lại nhất nghĩ lại, hầu tử nổi giận!

Sau đó, sau đó, hoàn hảo chúng tiên vừa mới không uống kia nước trà, bằng không nhất định sẽ sặc tử vài cái.

"Hải Tiên muội muội! Ngươi này khuỷu tay thế nào ra bên ngoài quải?"

Thốn Tâm mỉm cười: "Ta bên kia cũng không quải."

"Hải Tiên muội muội! Ngươi cần phải giảng tình hình thực tế! Ngươi dám nói ngươi không có nửa phần bất công."

Thốn Tâm không tự chủ được giống Dương Tiễn nhìn lại, cùng người nọ ánh mắt chạm vào nhau, cuống quít tránh đi.

"Hải Tiên muội muội, sao không nói chuyện rồi?"

"Cùng ngươi không lời nào để nói!"

"Ngươi! Hừ, ngươi nhưng chớ có quên..." Nói xong, ánh mắt liếc hướng Dương Tiễn, ý vị thâm trường, chọc người liên tưởng.

Thốn Tâm ý cười dũ phát rõ ràng "Hầu ca ca."

Này một tiếng kêu đầu người da run lên, tôn hầu tử Tây Thiên nhất du sâu sắc phát hiện không đúng, gợi lên thật lâu thật lâu trước kia đối với thân thiết kêu gọi nữ tử đều là yêu quái trở nên loại này ý tưởng.

"Ngươi, ngươi muốn làm gì?"

Thốn Tâm chậm rãi đi đến, bám vào hầu tử bên tai: "Nếu như ngươi là lại lắm miệng, ta liền trước mặt mọi người nói nói năm đó Hao Thiên Khuyển cắn ngươi sau, sấu bao nhiêu lần khẩu, mới trừ bỏ miệng đầy hầu tao vị! Nhường chúng tiên xem xem ngươi đến cùng có bao nhiêu bẩn, tìm đường trưởng lão hảo hảo quản giáo quản giáo ngươi."

Kia khóe miệng ý cười, xem như vậy hòa ái, nhưng là chúng tiên biết, cái gì gọi là, khẩu Phật tâm xà, xem kia hầu tử một trương Thiên Lôi mặt, thực ninh thành cùng nhau đi !

"Thật không hổ là nhị ca nàng dâu! Độc nhất phụ nhân tâm a!"

Na Tra dù sao vẫn là một đứa trẻ, nhanh mồm nhanh miệng, đồng ngôn vô kị, các ngươi không cần lại nhìn ! Không cần lại nhìn ! Hắn không phải là đem ngươi nhóm nghĩ tới nói ra mà thôi!

Bất quá nói đến, này thần tiên nhĩ lực thực không phải là dùng để trưng cho đẹp a!

Tuy rằng đồng ngôn vô kị, nhưng xấu hổ, cũng là tránh không được , toàn bộ không khí đều ngưng kết.

"Tam đàn hiển hách đại tướng quân, lời này nói đã có thể không đúng , đầu tiên, lại cường điệu, ta đã không là ngươi nhị ca thê tử , tiếp theo, ngươi tuy nhỏ nhưng nói không thể nói lung tung, cái gì kêu độc nhất phụ nhân tâm? Chẳng lẽ ta đối đại tướng quân thật độc sao? Cuối cùng, ta vẫn chưa đối đại thánh thế nào, hắn tâm tình không tốt lại há có thể trách ta?"

"Nhị tẩu, ngạch, cái kia, Tam công chúa, ta, ta đều nghe thấy được, ngươi nói Hao Thiên Khuyển ăn đại thánh trên người con rận! Ngươi không lừa được ta!"

Có thể nói ngữ không sợ hãi nhân tử không nghỉ.

Tiểu Na Tra, ngươi còn nhường Thốn Tâm nói cái gì cho phải?

Thần điện góc

Tam Thủ Giao có chút hảo tâm khuyên giải nằm cũng trúng đạn Hao Thiên Khuyển "Đừng thương tâm, ta tin tưởng ngươi chưa ăn." Hao Thiên Khuyển ngẩng đầu, lộn xộn tóc hạ lộ ra nước mắt lưng tròng hai con mắt "Ta nhảy vào Nhược Thủy cũng rửa không sạch!"

"... Nhược Thủy yêu sạch sẽ."

"Ô! Tam Thủ Giao! Ngươi đừng ngăn đón ta, ta đi khiêu Nhược Thủy!"

"Ngạch, ngươi có thể rửa ở đi khiêu sao."

"Ô ô ô ô!"

"... Được rồi được rồi, ngươi không cần tẩy sạch, đi nhảy đi."

" ô!"

, ngày xưa uy

Dương Khánh nói không sai, như nói hiện nay có cái gì hảo đối sách, khủng chỉ có quân đội .

Dương Tiễn trực giác nói cho hắn biết, đối thủ là vị người cũ, cùng bản thân hiểu biết, oán hận chất chứa rất sâu, hiện thời xác nhận khẩn cấp muốn gặp bản thân một mặt, hừ, bản thân làm sao không là? Chính là không biết là ai? Ngẫm lại đã từng bản thân thật sự là gây thù hằn rất nhiều a!

Suy nghĩ rất nhiều địa phương, Dương Tiễn quyết định đưa hắn ở quân doanh dẫn, tướng sĩ đều ở, bản thân cũng tốt một lần nữa lập uy, tăng mạnh quản lý, chính là không biết nghìn năm qua này quân doanh bị đạp hư thành cái dạng gì .

Quân kỳ thượng lay động nghê tự, có vẻ uy vũ, mà quân đội tắc không giống quân kỳ như vậy giàu có sinh cơ, liên tiếp đánh bại nhường thiên binh nhóm ăn không tiêu, sĩ khí suy yếu, nghe thấy có quan lớn đến đây, cũng không cung kính hành lễ, chỉ lườm liếc mắt một cái, liền này liếc mắt một cái, lại nan sai khai tầm mắt.

Quân đội, là lưu nhân địa phương cũng tặng người địa phương, có năng lực dựa vào bản sự, từng bước một hướng lên trên đi, dù sao thần tiên sống lâu vô cùng, không năng lực , hắc sơn bạch thủy, có nhất bi.

Này, đó là quân đội cách sinh tồn.

Có truyền thuyết, còn không có bị toàn bộ ma diệt truyền thuyết, ở quân lữ.

Truyền thuyết, ngân long hắc áo cừu, tướng mạo đường đường, tâm cao khí ngạo, thanh lãnh lăng nhân, chiến thần Nhị Lang.

Đây là quân đội truyền thuyết, tuy rằng có thể truyền lưu đến nay không nhiều lắm, nhưng ít ra chứng minh tồn tại quá.

Trong quân đội, cấp bậc rõ ràng, có trải qua ngàn năm lăn lộn cái quan quân , lại nhìn đến người tới trung kia một chút đè nén hắc, là sợ hãi? Là kính ngưỡng? Là sùng bái? Là căm hận? Đều có đi, hắn liền là như thế này nhiều mặt nhân.

Xem càng lúc càng suy sút thiên binh lòng sinh tức giận, lưng đưa mọi người, chậm rãi đi lên thập cấp bậc thềm, đứng ở sân thượng, nhìn thẳng trên đài cao đoan làm ra vẻ ghế ngồi.

Kia đem ghế ngồi chỉ cần đã tới quân doanh không ai không biết, bất kể là Nghê Vũ, vẫn là Dương Khánh cũng chưa tọa quá này y, cho dù không biết như Nghê Vũ cũng biết cái chuôi này ghế dựa không phải bình thường. Không có thần dám đi vượt qua.

Nghê Vũ còn nhớ rõ, ngày đó Ngọc Đế đích thân tới, vỗ về kia ghế dựa tay vịn, thời gian rất lâu, lại vẫn là không tọa một chút, Ngọc Đế bộ dáng càng như là đang nhìn một người... Kia vẻ mặt, đến bây giờ, hắn đều không có quên...

Lăng góc cạnh giác, trên lưng ghế dựa điêu có bàn long, long lân lòe lòe tản ra ngân quang, không thể ỷ không thể dựa vào, bốn bề thọ địch, mà y tọa có vẻ bình thường hơn, bóng loáng như nhất, thật sự bóng loáng như nhất sao? Không, là dấu diếm sát khí! Có tứ điều y trụ chống đỡ, cái gọi là tứ bình bát ổn, đây là sát khí, ngươi vĩnh viễn không biết nó khi nào thì hội đổ khi nào thì hội chiết, cho ngươi an an ổn ổn tử vong, ghế dựa hữu trên tay vịn một chi long đầu, cũng không giống như bình thường nhìn về phía tiền phương, nghiêng đầu, long nhãn đều không phải trống rỗng, cùng nó chủ nhân giống nhau, đầy mắt khinh thường? A.

Xem bị bản thân hấp dẫn tới được ánh mắt, Dương Tiễn mỉm cười: "Thế nào? Mấy ngàn năm không thấy liền không biết ?"

Ngưng thần, ngân ủng, ngân giáp, ngân quan, màu bạc phan long áo cừu, ở không trung bay phất phới, phong ngừng, hắc áo cừu tự nhiên buông xuống, cho đến cuối cùng nhất cấp bậc thềm.

Tấm lưng kia mang làm cho người ta vô hạn đè nén.

Phía sau, là gấp giọng hô to: "Tham kiến chân quân đại nhân."

Khóe miệng nhất câu, nhưng lại thẳng đi đến ngân tòa tiền, hắc áo cừu vung, kiên nghị khuôn mặt hiện ra, tam cánh phi thiên quan đem búi tóc cao thúc, mi gian, màu vàng lưu vân văn, màu vàng cơ sở ngầm, càng là thần tiên khí chất, từ nội mà phát ngạo khí, thẳng hướng tận trời, cho dù không cố ý hiện ra, thời khắc đó ở trong khung phi phàm như trước triển lộ. Chính là không biết giấu ở lạnh lẽo khuôn mặt hạ còn có cái gì âm quỷ tâm tư? Âm quỷ? Này từ không đủ đi?

"Chư vị, gần đây, được không?"

Cái loại này không ai bì nổi thanh âm, cưỡng bức mà đến.

Chúng tiên sợ, vừa mới vị kia nhẹ nhàng tốt công tử đâu? Chính là trước mắt này thần? Này thật là một người?

Đây rốt cuộc là một cái thế nào thần? Ở trên người hắn lại đã xảy ra cái dạng gì chuyện xưa? Lại có loại gì bí mật bị vạch trần?

Bên cạnh hắn nữ tử, xem ánh mắt hắn, hảo bất đắc dĩ, Dương Tiễn, ngươi chung quy bãi không thoát, trốn bất quá, không ly khai.

Trách nhiệm, là ngươi địch nhân lớn nhất, hơn nữa ngươi sẽ vĩnh viễn bại bởi hắn. Đây là ta Ngao Thốn Tâm cho ngươi tính ra tương lai.

Cảm nhận được bên cạnh người ánh mắt, kia no hàm nước mắt hai mắt, Thốn Tâm, ngươi nói rất đúng, này thân ngân giáp, thật sự hảo trọng hảo trọng.

, khói lửa khởi

Cuồng phong dâng lên, gợi lên nghê tự quân kỳ, nhường kia kỳ làm càn lay động, hắc phong giống như ở báo cho biết chúng tiên, hiện thời quân đội lãnh tụ là ai, chúng tiên nhìn về phía Nghê Vũ, nội tâm sợ còn chưa tiêu mất, trên mặt khủng hoảng kính sợ hiển lộ không thể nghi ngờ, này không là hắn làm ra đến, hắn chưa có lá gan này, hẳn là màn này sau người đến đây.

Nhất tề nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn, một tay khoát lên long trên đầu, tay kia thì khuỷu tay chống tại trên gối, tựa hồ này phong vân dâng lên cùng hắn cũng không quan hệ, càng như là đều ở nắm giữ, hắn cúi đầu đùa nghịch đôi tay kia, cặp kia dính đầy vết máu thủ, cặp kia tiếp tục muốn dính đầy vết máu thủ.

Không ai thấy hắn cặp kia mang theo ý cười mâu.

Trừ bỏ Thốn Tâm.

Lòng của nàng thấy , nàng thấy được này nam nhân bày mưu nghĩ kế, nàng đau lòng, nàng kiêu ngạo, ta Ngao Thốn Tâm yêu người trên nên như thế, chưởng thiên hạ sinh tử, Dương Tiễn, cho ngươi tử, lại ngại gì, tâm cho ngươi, ta không hối hận...

Tử? Tử...

Khói đen trung, một người mặc bạch y nhân, bạch y, Dương Tiễn xuyên qua, nói không hết tiêu sái, bất nhiễm hạt bụi nhỏ, Hằng Nga xuyên qua, sái ánh trăng nhàn nhạt, thanh lãnh thoát tục, lại làm cho người ta rời xa, Thốn Tâm cũng xuyên qua, cận một lần, khá vậy ngay tại kia một lần, Dương Tiễn vì của hắn cẩu huynh đệ, rời đi phòng ngủ, một đêm chưa về, nàng tưởng, hay không bởi vì hắn không vui bản thân mặc đồ trắng y?

Đến tận đây, nàng lại chưa phi tố, hiện tại hắn là phủ trở lại bên người bản thân ?

Không, bất kể là thân vẫn là tâm, hắn cũng không từng lưu cho chính hắn một trên danh nghĩa thê tử, bản thân chính là cái chê cười! Hiện thời, ở như thế nào, cũng chỉ là có lệ đi?

Có lệ? Ngao Thốn Tâm! Ngươi gặp qua có lệ nhân cũng sẽ tác động tiếng lòng sao? Ngươi gặp qua có lệ nhân cũng sẽ dốc túi đưa tiễn sao? Ngươi gặp qua có lệ nhân cũng sẽ bởi vì ngươi nhất cử nhất động mà hoặc vui sướng hoặc uể oải sao?

Có lẽ, là Dương Tiễn che giấu thật tốt quá đi, của hắn diễn làm chừng a! Không chỉ có lừa người khác cũng lừa bản thân, ngươi không là trí dũng vô song sao? Ngươi dài tam con mắt là dùng tới làm gì ! Ngươi còn không bằng người kia xem thanh! Ngươi cảm thấy, phó chư ngàn năm yêu sẽ như vậy dễ dàng ma diệt sao?

Có lẽ, không duyên? Dù sao duyên này một chữ, hư ảo mờ mịt.

Kia vì sao Dương Tiễn lúc trước rơi vào Tây Hải, nhiều như vậy thủy sinh vật thế nào cố tình làm cho nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm tâm nhặt ?

Có lẽ, không phân? Dù sao duyên phận, duyên phận, thiếu một thứ cũng không được.

Ngàn năm, cái gọi là một ngày vợ chồng trăm ngày ân, bọn họ sớm dây dưa không rõ, ở đồng nhất tòa dưới mái hiên, liền tính nhất định thù đồ người lạ cũng nên tình về cộng tể.

Huống chi, bọn họ còn có đứa nhỏ, xem, hắn ở thần tiên bên trong đều là như thế nổi tiếng, vì sao... . Vì sao hữu duyên có phần như trước mỗi người đi một ngả? Bất quá hai chữ, không có mắt! Trong lòng không có mắt!

...

"Chân quân đại nhân."

Nịnh nọt thanh âm đánh nát yên lặng, bạch y? Còn giống gặp qua này bạch y, nga! Đúng rồi.

Màu trắng Thiên Nô quan phục, vạch trần thân phận của hắn, quỷ dị tươi cười, lộ ra của hắn âm hiểm, bột lên men bánh dường như mặt, càng tăng chán ghét, đương nhiên, có khả năng là Dương Tiễn duyên cớ, thật là một cái trên trời một cái dưới đất a, ai, chúng tiên hiện tại cũng không dám, ngạch, không mặt mũi chiếu gương ! Vô luận nam tiên nữ tiên!

Thiên Nô theo hắc vụ trung chậm rãi mà đến, cùng nhẹ nhàng hai chữ dính không lên nửa điểm nhi biên.

Đứng ở dưới đài giáo luyện tràng, chung quanh là thiên đình chư vị tiên nhân, trên đài ngồi ngay ngắn chính giữa tất nhiên là Dương Tiễn, bên cạnh nhi lập . . . Thiên Nô ha ha cười.

Cung kính đến cực điểm chắp tay xoay người: "Tiểu nhân tham kiến chân quân đại nhân!"

"Thiên Nô đại nhân chiết sát Dương Tiễn ."

Chúng tiên kinh ngạc, đây là đối địch song phương sao? Thế nào đều có vẻ như vậy khiêm tốn? Địch nhân gặp mặt không là hẳn là giương cung bạt kiếm sao? Đương nhiên, sau bọn họ sẽ gặp nghe được giương cung bạt kiếm.

Đồng thời, bằng vào Hoa Sơn cứu mẹ việc, nhất thời thanh danh lan truyền rộng lưu Trầm Hương long bát đám người cũng sẽ cảm thán ngày đó đả bại Dương Tiễn là cỡ nào châm chọc.

"Chúc mừng chân quân đại nhân. . . Tro tàn lại cháy "

"Hạnh Thiên Nô đại nhân. . . Bám dai như đỉa

"Chân quân đại nhân cất nhắc ."

"Thiên Nô đại nhân quá khiêm nhượng."

"Chân quân đại nhân xoay quanh ở đế hậu trong lúc đó lại muốn cùng ta tương đối, không biết vội đi lại phủ?" .

"Dương Tiễn khởi như Thiên Nô đại nhân một lòng vong thiên, không thêm tạp niệm."

"Có thể cùng chân quân đại nhân là địch thật sự là tam sinh có. . ." Hạnh? Họa?

"Có thể cùng Thiên Nô nhân tương đối thật sự là đem ngộ lương. . ." Mới? Sài

"Tiểu nhân có thể ở chân quân đại nhân sinh thời làm chút việc, thật sự là tiểu nhân phúc phận!"

"Dương Tiễn có thể ở Thiên Nô đại nhân 'Gần chết' là lúc giải quyết xong đại nhân nguyện vọng, thật sự là cuộc đời này không uổng!"

Gần chết là lúc? Dương Tiễn cố ý dùng này từ khi nhìn Thiên Nô biểu cảm, hết sức tinh vi run run, tiện đà cười gian, Dương Tiễn trong lòng hiểu rõ.

, mê điện ảnh cách

"Dừng tay!"

Vô dụng , cuối cùng chậm một bước, kỳ thực, cũng không chậm, Dương Tiễn phản ứng nhanh nhẹn, lúc hắn nhìn đến Nghê Vũ rút kiếm thứ hướng Thiên Nô thời điểm, hắn có cũng đủ năng lực đi ngăn đón, nhưng hắn do dự , tuy rằng hắn đã xác định của hắn ý tưởng, nhưng vẫn là nghiệm chứng một chút tương đối hảo.

Đi tới giữa không trung Nghê Vũ nghe được kia thanh lãnh ngăn trở, nhưng đã thu không được , hừ, cơ hội tốt như vậy, quân địch tướng lãnh tự mình đưa lên cửa đến, còn tại quân doanh, vậy mà không có chút động thủ chi ý, chính là ngoài miệng năng lực, Nghê Vũ bất mãn, hắn không khỏi hoài nghi Dương Tiễn kia chiến thần vị trí là dựa vào quan hệ mà , này cữu sanh trong lúc đó ai biết có cái gì không thể cho ai biết bí mật, hắn một thân chiến giáp tất nhiên là uy vũ, chính là nhân dựa vào ăn mặc mã dựa vào yên, có lẽ hắn thật sự chỉ có chỉ có bề ngoài!

"Hừ, ha ha ha ha ha. . ."

Lợi kiếm xuyên tim, không có dự tính thống khổ □□, chỉ có tùy ý cười, cười của hắn không biết.

"Nghê Vũ? Ngươi chính là Nghê Vũ? Thiên đình thật sự là càng không tốt " nói xong Thiên Nô nheo lại ánh mắt hiện ra tàn nhẫn "Hôm nay, ta liền thay thiên đình thanh lý này phế vật!"

Trong tay uẩn khởi đục ngầu pháp lực, liền chặn đánh hướng Nghê Vũ, này một chưởng uy lực là không thể nghi ngờ , giết chết Nghê Vũ vậy là đủ rồi, bất quá Dương Tiễn tuyệt sẽ không nhường loại sự tình này phát sinh , Nghê Vũ vô luận như thế nào đều tính thiên đình nhân, trước mặt mọi người mặt giết thiên đình trọng thần, quân tâm tất nhiên bất ổn, nhưng hắn lại chậm, lại là có người trước hắn một bước cứu Nghê Vũ.

Có lẽ là bởi vì Dương Tiễn cần không lầm cơ hội, thả lấy tốc độ nhanh nhất phán đoán trong đó lợi hại, mà người nọ đơn giản là hắn không muốn để cho Nghê Vũ tử, cho nên hắn cứu, đúng là vẫn còn một đứa trẻ, hoàn hảo vẫn là cái tấm lòng son, Dương Tiễn thật sự vui mừng.

Đó là lóng lánh thiên địa Tử Kim sáng rọi, cao quý, lăng nhân, Tử Kim long, lại là nhất đại kỳ văn, là này tam giới duy nhất phấn long sinh Tử Kim long, bất quá cũng khó trách, Dương Tiễn cùng con trai của Ngao Thốn Tâm làm sao có thể kém?

Thiên Nô bình an vô sự, Nghê Vũ lỗ mãng xúc động, Dương Khánh võ nghệ trác tuyệt, Dương Tiễn trấn định tự nhiên, cỡ nào tiên minh đối lập.

"A, chân quân đại nhân, nhiều năm không thấy, này trị quân nhưng lại như thế lơi lỏng ! Không giống ngài tác phong a!"

Lúc này Nghê Vũ cùng Dương Khánh duy nhất nhất giống nhau chính là nghe được kia thanh trị quân khi kinh ngạc, mà bề ngoài, a, đương nhiên là hắn nội tâm tốt nhất hiện ra.

Dương Tiễn trong lòng cũng là loạn , Thiên Nô lời này. . .

"Nga! Thật sự là thật có lỗi, tiểu nhân đã quên, chân quân đại nhân sớm không cầm binh , tại sao trị quân?"

"Thiên Nô đại nhân hảo trí nhớ."

"Ha ha, ta còn nhớ rõ, đại nhân lần trước đoạt được binh quyền cũng có Thiên Nô công lao a!"

"Đúng vậy, như không có Thiên Nô đại nhân, hôm nay đình cửu thành binh lực đều sẽ là của ta!"

"Thiên Nô nào có lớn như vậy bản sự! Bệ hạ tính tình, chân quân cũng không phải không biết!"

Chớ nói Nghê Vũ những người này, liền tính lí tĩnh chờ lão nhân cũng có chút không hiểu, cửu thành? Thiên Nô trợ giúp? Bệ hạ tính tình?

Dương Tiễn trầm mặc. Năm đó bản thân một lòng củng cố thế lực mở rộng binh quyền, rất dễ dàng làm việc, cố tình Vương Mẫu Ngọc Đế đem Thiên Nô đưa đi lại, một ít bí mật tất nhiên là giấu không được, hoàn hảo Thiên Nô là cái thực tiểu nhân, cho hắn không ít thứ tốt, cũng chính là bởi vì của hắn tiểu nhân hành vi, vốn giữ chắc cửu thành binh lực biến thành ngũ thành, hiện thời ngóc đầu trở lại, hừ, Thiên Nô, ngươi đáng chết!

"Dương Tiễn! Ngươi của ta oán hận chất chứa đã thâm, ta hiểu biết ngươi, ta cũng không sợ ngươi, còn nhiều thời gian, ngươi sớm muộn gì chết ở ta nói bên trong, hôm nay cũng sớm muộn gì diệt ở trong tay ta!"

Thiên Nô cuối cùng không nhịn xuống, đã tầng này cửa sổ giấy đã đâm phá vậy đi thẳng vào vấn đề.

"Dương Tiễn xin đợi đại giá."

Thiên Nô thân ảnh giấu ở hắc vụ trung, hấp hối là lúc, hắn ý vị thâm trường nhìn nhìn Hằng Nga, lại quét mắt Dương Thiền, cuối cùng, ánh mắt lưu lại ở Thốn Tâm trên người.

Thân ảnh đã mất, hắc vụ tiêu tán, không trung truyền đến hắn nịnh nọt thanh âm: "Khi đến vội vàng, đã quên hướng chân quân đại nhân chúc mừng trọng ái thê!"

, chưởng binh quyền

Nghe Thiên Nô lời nói, Dương Tiễn thực tại hoảng, nói thật, Thiên Nô hiểu biết bản thân, thậm chí so với chính mình càng hiểu rõ bản thân, Thiên Nô biết, ở Dương Tiễn trong lòng, muội muội trọng, huynh đệ trọng, sư phụ trọng, dân chúng trọng, còn có, Thốn Tâm trọng.

Thốn Tâm đã từng truy vấn bản thân ngàn năm:

Là muội muội trọng vẫn là ta trọng?

Là huynh đệ trọng vẫn là ta trọng?

Là Hằng Nga trọng vẫn là ta trọng?

Thốn Tâm cùng muội muội huynh đệ tương đối, hắn phân không rõ, đó là không đồng dạng như vậy! Hắn không thể lừa nàng! Hắn sửa lại một cái ba phải sao cũng được đáp án, có lẽ hắn có thể phân rõ là Hằng Nga vẫn là Thốn Tâm trọng, đúng vậy, hắn đã phân rõ, thật lâu trước kia cũng đã thật thanh, khả kia há mồm, a, vì sao cố tình chờ để cho người khác bản thân đi ngộ đâu? Dương Tiễn chưa bao giờ biết, ở tình yêu trung khi đều là tối ngốc , có lẽ chính là vì này, Dương Tiễn mới không nói, ngốc!

Lúc này Dương Tiễn, hắn có thể mặc kệ Hằng Nga, kia cùng hắn không có nửa phần quan hệ! Nhưng Thốn Tâm cùng tam muội. . .

"Thốn Tâm."

"Ân? . . ." Thốn Tâm đồng dạng nhận thấy được Thiên Nô cuối cùng ánh mắt, nàng cũng biết hiểu Dương Tiễn sắp sửa nói ra lời nói, nàng không muốn, "Nhị gia, Thiên Nô hiện thời biến thành như vậy, không bằng nhường Tam Thánh Mẫu đi ngọc tuyền sơn Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân chỗ kia, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân bác học, nghĩ đến chắc chắn chế phục hắn biện pháp!"

Tam Thánh Mẫu nghe Thốn Tâm trong lời nói nhắc tới bản thân, nghĩ đến này quả thật là cái ý kiến hay, vội vàng đáp lại.

Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, hắn biết, việc này, chỉ có thể như vậy nhi , chính là Ngao Thốn Tâm xem như đuổi không đi !

Bất quá, kia thanh nhị gia, rất quen thuộc tất...

Đầy mắt bất đắc dĩ, hắn này muội muội, lắc lắc đầu, cũng tốt, không giống bản thân muốn sống như vậy mệt.

Chính là, hắn còn không có tấc trước hiểu biết bản thân.

Thốn Tâm. . . Càng là bất đắc dĩ, ngươi còn không bằng tưởng Dương Thiền như vậy! Không cần theo ta chịu nhiều như vậy tội. . .

"Các ngươi đi theo làm gì?"

Dương Tiễn muốn đi dao trì, Thiên Nô nói không sai, hắn hiện tại phi suất phi đem, thống lĩnh quân đội vô danh vô thực, hắn muốn đoạt chân chính suất ấn.

Khả hắn ngẫu nhiên phát hiện, phía sau nhóm người này thần tiên là làm gì đi ?

"Cái kia, ta nghe bọn hắn kêu ngươi chân quân, ngươi muốn đi làm gì?" Nghê Vũ hiện thời đã đánh mất mặt, cũng không tốt nói cái gì, ngượng ngùng hỏi một câu.

Dương Tiễn bật cười, không lại quan tâm.

Sao Thái Bạch lắc đầu, đều không biết Dương Tiễn muốn đi làm gì, còn muốn đi theo! Cũng là tiểu bối tạm thời đề điểm một ít đi "Chân quân đây là đi dao trì a!" Nói chân quân khi lại cố ý hướng Dương Tiễn làm vái chào, như đoán trước bàn không có gì đáp lại, ngạch, trát hạ mắt có tính không?

"Đi dao trì làm gì?"

Nghê Vũ câu hỏi, cho dù là Trầm Hương cũng hết chỗ nói rồi, coi như là Dương Tiễn dạy dỗ đi?"Cậu này là muốn đi đoạt binh quyền a!"

Dương Tiễn không nói gì, trước mặt chúng tiên mặt nhi, liền dám nói như vậy ngàn vạn đừng nói là hắn giáo .

Chúng tiên không nói gì, Trầm Hương không nói coi ta như nhóm không biết sao! Ngài kia hùng dũng oai vệ khí phách hiên ngang khí thế chúng ta là có thể nghĩ đến, một lát dao trì sẽ có cỡ nào kịch liệt!

"Đoạt, đoạt binh quyền?" Không chỉ có là Nghê Vũ chỉ cần là người mới đều sẽ giật mình, bọn họ lần đầu tiên biết binh quyền là muốn bản thân thưởng , mà phi chờ thượng vị giả cấp .

"Lão quân, dẫn bọn hắn đi thôi." Dương Tiễn xem nhóm người này tỉnh tỉnh mê mê thần tiên, hắn không muốn làm cho bọn họ trộn đều tiến vào.

"Đi thôi, đều theo ta đi."

"Không, lão quân, chúng ta, chúng ta muốn nhìn một chút."

"Nhìn xem? Hừ, có một số việc vẫn là không biết hảo."

"Chúng ta không muốn làm kia hồ đồ nhân!"

"Hồ đồ, khó không là chuyện tốt, điểm ấy các ngươi hẳn là rõ ràng." Chỉ chỉ lúc trước này thần. Chẳng bao lâu sau, bọn họ cũng là như vậy, không biết cái gì trời cao đất rộng.

"Không, chúng ta phải biết rằng!"

"A, hảo!" Lão quân thanh âm có vẻ dũ phát tái nhợt vô lực, "Các ngươi về sau, hay không còn có thể bình bình thản thản sống dưới ánh mặt trời cùng ta lão quân có thể không nửa điểm quan hệ nha!"

"Đa tạ lão quân thành toàn!"

"Ta thành toàn vô dụng! Cho hắn!" Hắn tất nhiên là chỉ Dương Tiễn

"Tùy tiện."

Lạnh lùng thanh âm, hôm nay đình ánh mặt trời mất đi rất nhiều a!

"Ngươi cũng đi?" Dương Tiễn đối Thốn Tâm nhẹ giọng hỏi, nói là hỏi kỳ thực càng như là khẳng định. Tam muội đã xuất phát đi Côn Lôn , lưu trữ Trầm Hương ở bản thân bên cạnh người không chỉ có có thể học thêm chút nhi này nọ, cũng phòng ngừa ra cái gì ngoài ý muốn, về phần Thốn Tâm, ngươi lại nên đi phương nào?

"Ta?" Thốn Tâm cười khẽ "Ta đương nhiên không thể đi ! Ngươi nếu ở với ngươi cậu gây gổ làm sao bây giờ?" Dương Tiễn sắc mặt dũ phát khó coi. Thốn Tâm bĩu môi "Thiên đình hắc ám âm uế ta cũng không phải chưa thấy qua!"

"Lão Long Vương quản hảo nhà ngươi khuê nữ miệng!" Dương Tiễn bỏ xuống một câu nói, xoay người bước đi.

Lão Long Vương vô tội, năm đó ở Tây Hải là thật tốt một cái tiểu cô nương, hiện tại thành như vậy, còn không đều là ngươi mang !

, giống như vô tình

Ngọc Đế xem trước mắt này Dương Tiễn, phảng phất lại thay đổi cá nhân, cái kia có thể vì mẫu thân tử mà bi thương, vì muội muội trách cứ mà hối hận, vì cái gọi là tình yêu mà mê mang nhẹ nhàng công tử không ở, trước mắt là Dương Tiễn cũng không phải Dương Tiễn, có lẽ này mới là chân chính hắn, có lẽ này con là hắn một cái khác □□, này □□ lãnh khốc vô tình, vô yêu vô nghĩa.

Vương Mẫu đã có một loại khác cái nhìn, lúc này chiến thần so với vừa rồi công tử, nàng càng yêu thích cái kia lỗi lạc siêu thoát thiếu gia, có một loại quý khí lại không có ngông cuồng, hắn đã từng thử ngăn trở hắn, bất quá nàng thua, tân thiên luật vẫn là xuất thế không phải sao?

Nàng cho tới bây giờ không tưởng muốn ngăn cản tân thiên luật xuất thế, đây là nhất định , nhưng hắn không hy vọng có Dương Tiễn trợ giúp, na hội khiến cho hắn trở nên lạnh hơn, càng kiên cường, càng cô độc, nhưng nàng làm không được, nàng không thể ngăn cản như vậy Dương Tiễn xuất hiện, đây là Dương Tiễn sinh tồn phương pháp, là hắn sống yên căn bản.

"Tiểu thần chờ tham kiến bệ hạ nương nương."

"Ân, đều đứng lên đi."

"..."

Dương Tiễn trầm mặc, hắn đang đợi, chờ Ngọc Đế. Hắn xuất thân xiển giáo, chú ý chính là lấy bất biến ứng vạn biến, gặp chiêu sách chiêu, mà hắn Dương Tiễn, hướng đến cũng là tuyệt đối trầm được khí nhân.

Ngọc Đế tự nhiên minh bạch Dương Tiễn ý tứ, hảo, kia liền nhường trẫm tiên phát chế nhân.

"Dương Tiễn, lần này xâm nhập giả cũng là có thể có xử lý phương pháp ?"

"Tiểu thần đã có chút rõ ràng, dự tính năm ngày nội liền khả giải quyết."

"Ân, không sai."

Ngọc Đế khen ngợi, Nghê Vũ đã có chút kinh ngạc, "Năm ngày? Ngươi làm sao có thể thời gian ngắn vậy liền giải quyết hết thảy vấn đề!"

"Tướng quân như thế nào nói như thế? Thiên thượng năm ngày vậy là đủ rồi!"

Ngọc Đế lập tức lĩnh ngộ Dương Tiễn trong lời nói ý tứ hàm xúc, thiên thượng năm ngày, hình đồng nhân gian năm năm, a, Dương Tiễn, của ngươi ván cờ lại mở! Hảo!

"Dương Tiễn, năm năm, hạ giới sớm là một mảnh đại dương mênh mông thôi?"

"Thỉnh bệ hạ thứ tiểu thần vô năng, tiểu thần thủ trung chỉ có một ngàn hai trăm thảo đầu thần, xác thực đã hết lực ."

"Trách không được, chỉ có một ngàn hai trăm cái thảo đầu thần, bệ hạ, sao không cấp vị đại nhân này nhiều đến điểm nhi nhân đâu?"

"Đúng vậy, đúng vậy, bệ hạ."

Nhất có người ngẩng đầu lên, tiếng hô liền tăng vọt rất nhiều, Dương Tiễn gợi lên ma giảo tà cười. Hừ hừ, quả không ra ta sở liệu. Ngươi đã nhóm tự nguyện đi theo, liền đừng trách ta dùng các ngươi làm quân cờ .

"Khụ." Ngọc Đế hiểu rõ, nguyên lai là muốn mượn nhóm người này không thông thế sự thần tiên miệng nha! Hảo, trẫm khởi là kia keo kiệt nhân? Liền cho ngươi chút binh.

"Hảo, liền làm thỏa mãn chúng tiên nguyện." Lại hướng Dương Tiễn nhất cười nói "Dương Tiễn, trẫm cho ngươi tam thành binh lực, hạn ngươi ba cái canh giờ trong vòng giải quyết việc này." Ba cái canh giờ đó là hạ giới nửa năm, đây là hạ giới có thể thừa nhận lớn nhất cực hạn, vẫn là ở cam đoan Nhược Thủy không nổi điên dưới tình huống.

Dương Tiễn nghe Ngọc Đế nói chỉ cấp bản thân tam thành, tà liếc hắn liếc mắt một cái, ngươi muốn nhiều như vậy binh có ích lợi gì? Ngọc Đế tự nhiên chú ý tới hắn cái kia ánh mắt, bất quá hắn không quan tâm, hắn nếu là tức giận , mấy năm nay sớm muốn tức chết rồi, nghe Dương Tiễn trong miệng lại thật là cung kính "Bệ hạ, tiểu thần ổn thỏa ở ba ngày trong vòng hoàn thành."

"Ba ngày? Dương Tiễn, tam thành binh lực còn chưa đủ sao?" Ngọc Đế nhíu mày, muốn khởi binh đến không dứt!

"Bệ hạ, tam thành binh lực đối phó Nhược Thủy vậy là đủ rồi, chẳng qua còn có Thiên Nô dẫn dắt một đám, khó đối phó a!" Nói xong còn giống khuông giống dạng thở dài, thái độ cũng là cực kì thành khẩn.

Lão tiên nhân cảm thán, này trình diễn hảo oa! Ai chẳng biết nói có ngươi Dương Tiễn ở, liền tính một mình ngươi cũng định có thể xoay càn khôn!

"Bệ hạ tam thành binh lực thực tại là quá ít , kia tà vật thật là lợi hại đâu!"

"Bệ hạ, Nghê Vũ tướng quân nói rất đúng nha! Kia tà vật vậy mà đối thiên đình rõ như lòng bàn tay, chỉ dựa vào vị đại nhân này trong tay tam thành binh lực, cho dù là hơn nữa kia một ngàn hai trăm thảo đầu thần cũng khó lấy ứng đối a!"

Dương Tiễn cười dũ phát âm hiểm, Ngọc Đế khóe miệng không khỏi run rẩy "Cái kia, Dương Tiễn a, ngươi muốn mấy thành binh lực mới có nắm chắc a?" Ngọc Đế quyết định trực tiếp hỏi hắn muốn bao nhiêu binh, sau đó lại nhất nhất cắt giảm.

"Tiểu thần không dám."

Ngọc Đế một tiếng cười lạnh, ngươi có cái gì không dám ?"Dương Tiễn a, chớ để chối từ , ngươi liền nói thẳng muốn bao nhiêu binh mới có nắm chắc lui địch trị thủy."

"Tám phần."

"Ngũ thành."

"Thất thành."

"Lục thành."

"Đa tạ bệ hạ."

"..."

Ngọc Đế hãy còn tức giận , lục thành, chiếm hơn phân nửa binh lực nha!

"Hảo, trẫm cho ngươi, lục thành binh lực, phong làm chủ soái, Tiểu Kim Ô cùng ngươi cộng đồng lãnh binh, đều là chủ soái. Thừa lại tứ thành, từ trẫm tự mình thống lĩnh."

Nói xong lại lấy ra đối nhi binh phù, "Này, giao từ ngươi" lắc lắc tay bên trong cùng nơi binh phù lại nói tiếp "Khối này nhi lúc này giao cho Tiểu Kim Ô, hai khối nhi binh phù đồng thời phát lệnh mới có thể xuất binh."

Dương Tiễn không nói, xem như cam chịu , hắn không nghĩ cử binh tạo phản cái gì, nói thật, thật muốn là bản thân ngồi trên cái kia vị trí, thực không nhất định so Ngọc Đế làm hảo, hắn không như vậy nhân từ, cho dù ở mặt ngoài nhìn qua cũng làm không được nhân từ, nhưng là Ngọc Đế làm được đến, cái gọi là thâm dân tâm. Hắn có chính hắn bản sự, che giấu bản thân tàn nhẫn, lấy nhân từ đối mặt thế nhân.

Muốn quân quyền, chỉ là vì củng cố thực lực, vừa tới, đánh giặc là lúc không sẽ xuất hiện tranh đoạt suất ấn tình huống, thứ hai, hắn không chắc chắn chứng hắn vị này cậu khi nào thì sẽ phái binh giết hắn, hắn cũng muốn có bản thân tư bản.

, sương khói tụ

Dương Tiễn quân trướng đóng quân nhân gian, quanh mình là trăm vạn đại quân, sau đó là liên miên Nhược Thủy, cao khởi đồi núi thượng là hoạn nạn nhân, nhất nhược tiểu nhân.

Quân trướng trung tụ tập rất nhiều thần, còn có phật, thậm chí còn có yêu, cái gì thần yêu chính tà bất lưỡng lập , đều đã tan thành mây khói, gặp được đồng nhất cái địch nhân thời điểm tự nhiên liên hợp lại, bằng không, thần có lẽ bởi vì Dương Tiễn tồn tại mà mạnh khỏe, yêu liền không nhất định , Dương Tiễn tự nhiên biết bọn họ ý tứ, cũng không nói cái gì, thế gian này hướng đến không có vĩnh viễn địch nhân chỉ có vĩnh viễn lợi ích, điểm này rất là hưởng thụ.

Nhưng chuyện này cũng không hề đại biểu quân trướng trung là hài hòa .

Bởi vì lúc gần đi Ngọc Đế nói câu nói kia: "Dương Tiễn, hảo hảo cảm tạ này đàn tân quân cờ." Bởi vì Thốn Tâm đáp lễ câu kia: "Bệ hạ, tức là quân cờ, làm sao đến cảm tạ?" Còn có Dương Tiễn gợi lên khóe miệng, nhiễm lên gian trá.

Bởi vì bầy yêu đối Dương Tiễn cùng sinh câu đến sợ hãi, cùng đối sở có thần tiên phẫn hận, thậm chí có yêu đối Dương Tiễn áy náy, tỷ như Ngưu Ma Vương chờ.

Bởi vì hầu tử bị lừa sau tức giận, ngàn năm không chỗ phát tiết, thần điện nhất dịch, cảm nhận được Dương Tiễn che giấu pháp lực phẫn hận.

Bởi vì, Ngao Thốn Tâm Dương Tiễn hai người hiện thời xấu hổ quan hệ, còn có Dương Khánh càng thêm xấu hổ thân phận. Lão Long Vương đối với này tiền con rể bất mãn.

Bởi vì, hết thảy hết thảy đều cùng Dương Tiễn thoát không xong quan hệ, Dương Tiễn, hắn tựa hồ là hết thảy trung tâm, hắn hoặc như là nắm giữ hết thảy.

Dương Thiền đi trước Côn Lôn, dọc theo đường đi có thể nói thông suốt, ngọc tuyền sơn, như thường ngày sum xuê, nơi này hết thảy hết thảy đều sẽ không bởi vì mỗ cá nhân đã đến mà có gió thổi cỏ lay, Dương Thiền không hiểu cảm thấy khiếp người, nghĩ đến xiển giáo mặc dù đã phong sơn, nhưng là hùng hậu thế lực như trước khoẻ mạnh, hẳn là không có cái gì yêu ma quỷ quái xuất hiện đi!

Đi tới kim hà động, cái kia nhiệt tâm mặt lạnh lão giả không ở, chuôi này tản ra ẩn ẩn hàn quang trảm tiên kiếm cũng không ở, Dương Thiền cảm thấy không hiểu thoải mái, hoàn hảo, không ở, bằng không bản thân như thế nào giao đãi bản thân tạo hạ nghiệt! Trảm tiên kiếm phi cấp nhiễm lên bản thân huyết không thể! A, Dương Thiền lại muốn sai lầm rồi, y theo Ngọc Đỉnh tính tình, trảm tiên kiếm nhất định hướng nàng không sai, nhưng chớ quên có Dương Tiễn ở.

Dương Thiền là rối rắm , hiện thời thiên hạ không an tĩnh, không thể thiếu này cố vấn xuất hiện, hiện thời thân ảnh không thấy, nên như thế nào đâu? Cũng nghĩ không ra cái gì biện pháp tốt, vẫn là đi về trước đem tin tức này nói cho cấp nhị ca, nàng vẫn là như vậy ỷ lại.

Hồi doanh trên đường, kia cổ khiếp người cảm giác lại quay chung quanh ở bản thân bốn phía, vội vàng tế khởi Bảo Liên Đăng, khẩu quyết còn chưa tụng ra, đã ở khói đen hạ mất đi tri giác, làm càn giả dối cười theo trong bóng đêm truyền ra, : "Dương Tiễn! Này không đủ! Một chút cũng không đủ! Ta muốn trở về nhân gian! Bị hủy thiên đình! Bị hủy yêu ma! Bị hủy ngươi! Bị hủy của ngươi hết thảy!"

Quân trướng trung, Dương Tiễn không hiểu một trận hoảng hốt, tổng cảm giác đại sự không ổn, ánh mắt quét tới, Thốn Tâm ở, Trầm Hương ở, tam muội. . . Tam muội!

Dương Tiễn bước nhanh hướng trướng ngoại đi đến, xôn xao một tiếng, trước mắt một mảnh bạch minh, đều không phải hắn đã đi khoản chi ngoại, mà là soái trướng bị người một kiếm bổ ra, chói mắt hàn quang, là Dương Tiễn quen thuộc cảm giác, một trận vui sướng, khóe miệng ý cười còn chưa liễm đi, ngực mạnh mẽ căng thẳng, đãi quang hoa liễm đi, mọi người thấy thanh, Dương Tiễn trên ngực băng hàn trảm tiên kiếm sáng quắc sinh huy, nhiều điểm hồng tinh rơi tại thân kiếm thượng, giống như vào đông hồng mai ngạo nghễ phong tuyết. . . Thật là

Cực kỳ xinh đẹp...

Chúng tiên kinh ngạc, bọn họ thậm chí không thể tin tưởng bản thân mắt, đãi hoãn hoãn sau, chợt nghe đến các loại kêu gào, sổ Trầm Hương kêu tối hung, lại chậm chạp không lên tiền, cũng không biết là bị cực nhanh múa kiếm rung động vẫn là lo lắng Dương Tiễn mệnh ở hắn thủ. Nữ tiên trung liền đơn giản hơn, bọn họ không nhiều như vậy vũ lực giá trị, chỉ có đơn thuần lo lắng Dương Tiễn hoặc là nói là lo lắng chính mình, Hằng Nga, đương nhiên đã ở này nội.

Mà Dương Tiễn bên cạnh người Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn nói qua, lục bào đạo nhân chính là Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân ở tu luyện là lúc trọng thương một cái □□, cho nên có chút thần trí điên, pháp lực cũng là thường thường, nàng gặp qua chân thân Ngọc Đỉnh, trảm tiên nơi tay, tố trắng bệch y, nhanh nhẹn dục tiên, đó là nhị đại thủ tọa đệ tử, tất nhiên là bất cẩu ngôn tiếu, lạnh lùng bộ dáng cùng lúc trước cái kia vui cười xưng bản thân đồ em dâu lục bào đạo nhân thật là cách biệt một trời, nhưng là duy nhất không thay đổi chính là đối nhà mình đồ đệ sủng ái, nhưng hôm nay, chẳng lẽ bản thân không là đồ em dâu , ngay cả đồ đệ cũng không nhận sao?

Chính muốn tiến lên thử xem người này thiệt giả, rút kiếm chạy chầm chậm, lại bị một cái run run tay nắm giữ, sau đó chợt nghe kia thủ chủ nhân gian nan phun ra vài cái kinh người tự: "Đồ nhi, bái kiến sư phụ."

Generated By QuickTranslator


	15. HUYẾT HOÁ LỆ SÁI PHỒN HOA TẪN - 2

, chung dứt khoát

Sư phụ?

Không, không có khả năng! Này trên đời này nào có ngoan tâm như vậy sư phụ!

Sư phụ?

Thế nào không có khả năng, thiên hạ to lớn vô kì bất hữu, chính là hiện thời nhẫn tâm không là sư phụ, mà là đồ đệ.

Trảm tiên kiếm theo ngực rút ra, mỏng manh thân kiếm lưu ở trên người miệng vết thương cũng là cực kỳ bé nhỏ, chớ quên, trảm tiên kiếm, trảm tiên kiếm, chú kiếm vì Tru Tiên, cũng bởi vậy kia đạo cái miệng nhỏ tử thảng huyết, không ai dám bỏ qua.

Thân kiếm thượng vết máu như cũ, ở đây tiên ma cho dù ở ngu dốt cũng đều biết đến kiếm nhập trái tim vài phần tài trí mệnh, chỉ nhìn một cách đơn thuần vết máu, ly tâm bẩn vẫn là kém như vậy điểm, bị thương ngoài da? Trọng điểm, nội thương? Nhẹ chút, cũng không biết là Ngọc Đỉnh kiếm thuật kém một chút ý tứ vẫn là thật sự mang trong lòng thiện niệm.

Nga, này đều không trọng yếu, quan trọng là vì sao luôn luôn đem đồ nhi cho rằng so với chính mình mệnh còn nặng hơn muốn Ngọc Đỉnh hiện thời chấp kiếm tướng hướng.

Kiếm kia trừu cực nhanh, cảm thụ được máu nóng bỏng cùng thân kiếm lạnh lẽo sảm tạp, sát tổn hại thịt, mang theo trôi qua huyết, lấy ra.

Loại này kịch liệt cảm nhận sâu sắc, đã thật lâu không có cảm nhận được , cùng với trảm tiên kiếm lấy ra, Dương Tiễn thuận thế quỳ một gối xuống ngã vào Ngọc Đỉnh trước mặt, hắn nhớ lại hắn làm qua những chuyện kia, hắn cúi đầu nghĩ, hắn muốn biết là kia sự kiện chọc sư phụ tức giận như vậy, hoặc là nói sư phụ đã biết kia sự kiện.

Trảm tiên kiếm lại vung, Ngọc Đỉnh không có nhìn về phía quỳ gối bên chân Dương Tiễn, càng không có đem ánh mắt thưởng cho bất luận kẻ nào, cặp kia sáng ngời ánh mắt, lóe phẫn hận, tức giận, ẩn ẩn xen lẫn hối hận, bi thương.

Đó là cửu viễn trí nhớ, đối với thần tiên mà nói năm tháng này này nọ, hoặc có hoặc vô không nhiều lắm quan hệ, trí nhớ này này nọ, hoặc dài hoặc đoản không nhiều lắm tác dụng, Ngọc Đỉnh niên kỉ tuổi quá lớn phải nhớ nhiều lắm, hắn rất nhiều thời điểm sẽ chọn tự động cắt bỏ, thần sinh dài lâu, làm gì nhớ lại vãng tích, đến hiện tại, của hắn trí nhớ liền thừa lại tám chữ, chỉ có tám chữ, hắn liền tính thân về hỗn độn cũng quên không được tám chữ "Trước sau như một, chịu nhục."

Hắn không hề nghĩ rằng, của hắn đồ nhi, nhưng lại thật sự vĩ đại đến tận đây.

Kỳ thực, hắn hẳn là nghĩ đến . Hắn như vậy hiểu biết hắn! Như vậy hiểu biết...

Phục hồi tinh thần lại, xem trước mắt kính cẩn nghe theo đồ đệ, không lý do tức giận , hắn thế nào như vậy nghe lời, trảm tiên kiếm đặt tại cổ thượng, có lẽ, hắn rất sớm liền tính toán như vậy làm? Bản thân chính là hắn một cái có cũng được mà không có cũng không sao người ủng hộ mà thôi? Kia ánh mắt trở nên sáng ngời, cúi đầu gắt gao theo dõi hắn ái đồ, thần kiếm cảm ứng được chủ nhân tăng vọt phẫn nộ, quanh thân kiếm khí dâng lên ở trên cổ lưu lại màu đỏ tươi ấn ký.

Cặp kia môi mỏng mất máu sắc, mang theo chua sót: "Dương Tiễn, ngươi cũng biết sai?"

Ngọc Đỉnh thanh âm hướng đến điểm ngoạn náo động đến ngữ khí, lúc này đổ biến thương lão rất nhiều, Dương Tiễn nhưng lại không dám cùng hắn nhìn thẳng, sư phụ, là đồ nhi bất hiếu...

" Dương Tiễn!"

Mặc, Dương Tiễn không có trả lời, không là hắn không biết sai, mà là hắn không biết Ngọc Đỉnh đã biết hắn cái nào sai.

Ngọc Đỉnh hoãn hoãn thu liễm cả người lửa giận, trảm tiên kiếm kiếm khí cũng tùy theo phai nhạt rất nhiều "Nữ Oa đi tìm ta."

"Ngài đi qua Hỏa Vân Cung ? ... Đồ nhi, biết sai."

Nguyên lai là chuyện này, tam muội chuyện còn không biết, hoàn hảo, khi đó toàn bộ Côn Lôn đều ở phong sơn bế quan, bản thân mới tốt không kiêng nể gì thiết kế bỏ mình Côn Lôn, hiện tại sư phụ xuất quan, nghĩ đến, tam muội chuyện có chút cửu viễn , sư phụ không phải nhất định sẽ nghe được.

Đúng vậy, kia sự kiện đã quá mức cửu viễn, khả cho dù lại cửu viễn, trải qua quá như vậy qua lại nhân cũng sẽ không thể thật sự quên, bọn họ nghĩ đó là một hồi như thực như ảo mộng, giống thật sự trải qua quá giống nhau, giống, chân tướng, bọn họ như thế nghĩ, nghĩ chính là một hồi thật thực thật thật sự mộng, trong mộng thế giới có nhìn như vô năng chiến thần, thực tế chịu nhục, làm cho bọn họ xấu hổ vô cùng, tỉnh mộng, tam giới vưu tam giới, chiến thần vưu chiến thần, thiên luật vưu thiên luật, gian hùng vưu gian hùng. . . Thật tốt.

Hỏa Vân Cung, kia cũng là tốt địa phương, địa linh người tài, Nữ Oa, Phục Hy, có thế gian này tuyệt đối công bằng cùng vĩnh viễn giao dịch, không hổ là vạn vật chi mẫu, chúng thần chi vương, thật sự công bằng.

"Tiễn Nhi, biết sai, a, ngươi sửa sao?"

Ngọc Đỉnh thanh âm cực kỳ bé nhỏ, nhưng quanh mình hoàn cảnh tĩnh nhanh, không có một thần tiên nghe không thấy, cũng không có một cái yêu ma không cảm giác Ngọc Đỉnh phẫn nộ, bất đắc dĩ, trách cứ, tiếc hận, lưu luyến, còn có, hận ý, đúng vậy, hận ý, bản thân thâu tâm đào phế dạy dỗ đệ tử căn bản không đem bản thân để vào mắt, hắn có thể nhận của hắn phản thiên, có thể đồng ý hắn cầm quyền, không quan hệ, đều không quan hệ, nhưng không có nghĩa là hắn có thể dễ dàng tha thứ của hắn thảo gian nhân mạng, không, thần mệnh, không là khác thần mệnh, người khác cùng hắn Ngọc Đỉnh có quan hệ gì đâu! Là Dương Tiễn mệnh, từ thu này đồ đệ, sống thượng vạn năm Ngọc Đỉnh rốt cục đã biết cái gì kêu thị bản thân mệnh như tệ lý, hừ, dài kiến thức a!

Lâu, thật lâu, lâu đến Dương Tiễn thương đã kết thượng một tầng mỏng manh già.

Đem một cái khác chân quỳ xuống, hai đầu gối , phun ra vài nhường Ngọc Đỉnh huyết khí dâng lên: "Phúc thủy. . . Nan thu."

Nước đổ khó hốt? Nước đổ khó hốt!

Dương Tiễn nhắm mắt, hắn cảm giác được mặt giữ quát khởi chưởng phong, nhưng ứng có cảm giác đau đớn không lại, sư phụ, chung quy là không hạ thủ.

"Tiễn Nhi, ta biết, trở không xong ngươi, chiếu cố tốt bản thân." Ngọc Đỉnh đem quỳ Dương Tiễn nâng lên."Tiễn Nhi, tiểu thiền nhi lâu như vậy không trở về, hẳn là ở Thiên Nô chỗ kia ." Cảm giác được Dương Tiễn khẩn trương, Ngọc Đỉnh bất đắc dĩ, thế nào gặp gỡ Dương Thiền chuyện liền mất đi lý trí đâu!"Ngươi đừng lo lắng! Thiền nha đầu đối với Thiên Nô mà nói có trọng dụng chỗ, Thiên Nô sẽ không ngốc điên rồi thương hại của nàng, lại nói nha đầu kia vốn là có Bảo Liên Đăng che chở, khẳng định không có việc gì, ngươi hiện tại đã nghĩ tưởng hắn hội khai ra điều kiện gì đi!"

Nỗ lực ở trên mặt bài trừ rực rỡ đến không thể ở rực rỡ tươi cười "Đồ em dâu, cho ta hảo hảo nhìn thẳng hắn! Liền của ngươi nói hắn nghe!"

Ngọc Đỉnh mỉm cười tựa hồ cũng không có gì dùng, ở đây mọi người cảm giác được này lão giả bất đắc dĩ, đều biết đến kia chính là che giấu, bất quá ngụy trang. Chỉ mơ hồ nghe thấy Thốn Tâm đáp lên tiếng cái gì, không khôi võ thân hình run run , cười rời đi, lại ở xoay người một tiếng thở dài trung rơi lệ.

Đứng yên ở tổn hại quân trướng trung, xanh lam thiên, nóng cháy quang, Dương Tiễn ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy hết thảy Tiểu Kim Ô, chói mắt quang đau đớn của hắn hai mắt, quả nhiên, thái dương quang mang rất thịnh, hắn chỉ có thể sống ở tính kế, quyền mưu, âm hiểm, giả dối bên trong, thái dương chiếu khắp đại địa, từ trước bao nhiêu vịnh tán thái dương chi từ, chỉ tiếc, thái dương cho hắn mà nói cũng không có gì ấn tượng tốt, chẳng dưới ánh trăng, che giấu của hắn thân ảnh bên tai truyền đến mẫu thân hừ tiểu khúc "Người một nhà ở trong phòng trụ, phi thường phi thường hạnh phúc "

"Ta không xứng có được thái dương."

Dương Tiễn lời nói liền rõ ràng truyền vào chúng tiên yêu trong lỗ tai, không hiểu, khiếp sợ, mê mang. Mà không trung, ánh mặt trời xôn xao mãnh liệt đứng lên, đây là Tiểu Kim Ô đáp lại sao?

, yết hình dáng

Mây đen dầy đặc, che tầng tầng ánh mặt trời, mà Tiểu Kim Ô cũng không nguyện đem tự thân quang mang cấp này đó tai họa tam giới gì đó.

Thiên Nô quân trướng dị thường lạnh lẽo, Dương Thiền ngồi ở kia gian ốc trong lều, nhưng lại sinh ra một tia quen thuộc cảm giác, ẩn ẩn tiếng gió, lay động đế nến, phiêu miểu quỷ mị, trừ bỏ không có vị kia chính thần áp trận, cái khác đổ thật có thể cùng cửu tiêu phía trên chân quân thần điện có liều mạng. Thần sinh dài lâu, đa số thần tiên chỗ ở trang sức hoa lệ, nhàn hạ đánh đàn, nhàm chán làm kỳ, chỉ có cái kia cô độc thần điện, không có hoa lệ trang sức, thành đôi văn án ép tới nhân thở không nổi, trầm trọng ngân màu đen làm cho người ta uy hiếp làm cho người ta chùn bước, tam giới chúng sinh đâu chỉ hàng tỉ! Lại không ai nguyện ý đi thăm như vậy một cái u lãnh địa phương, bản thân đang ở Hoa Sơn, có ngày xuân lê hoa ngày hè hoa sen ngày mùa thu cúc hoa vào đông hoa mai cùng bản thân làm bạn, cho dù như vậy, như trước không chịu nổi tịch mịch, đi nhớ trần tục, mà nhị ca đâu? Độc ở thần điện phải là thế nào tịch mịch.

Niệm điểm, Dương Thiền ỷ ở đầu giường, lã chã rơi lệ.

Kỳ thực, Dương Tiễn một chút cũng không cô độc, hắn ẩn nhẫn ứng phó Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu, hắn vội vàng cùng Phục Hy Nữ Oa đạt thành các loại giao dịch, hắn còn muốn vội vàng tính nhớ chết như thế nào ở bản thân cháu ngoại trai trong tay, thế nào đem sở hữu bêu danh ôm đồm, hắn chạy ở Lăng Tiêu, dao trì, Hỏa Vân trong lúc đó, hắn đã không rảnh bận tâm cô độc nhất từ ...

Dương Tiễn đều không phải có tưởng tượng bên trong như vậy kiên cường, hắn cũng từng tưởng buông tất cả những thứ này , hắn thử qua, hắn thử để cho mình chết ở bản thân cháu ngoại trai trên tay, sau đó đâu?

Lại như thế nào? Thốn Tâm huyết, Khánh Nhi lệ, cuối cùng cuối cùng, thì phải làm thế nào đây, hắn không là như trước không bỏ xuống được tam giới, bằng không hắn lại sao sẽ xuất hiện tại đây, thống lĩnh tam quân.

Hắn là thiếu gia xuất thân, từ nhỏ có được cẩm y ngọc thực cuộc sống, hắn theo không cần thiết vì ăn uống phạm sầu, hắn chỉ biết ngoạn nhạc, còn nhớ rõ Trầm Hương lúc trước nói thầm nghĩ làm cái viên ngoại, hắn có chút thất lạc, nhưng hắn lại cảm thấy bản thân không tư cách thất lạc, bởi vì ở hắn này tuổi, nga, gia biến tiền bản thân giống như so với hắn điểm nhỏ nhi, khi đó, còn tại trên đường chân sau nhảy bật, oán trách nương xử phạt rất bất cận nhân tình.

Từ từ tiếng gió, Dương Tiễn quân trướng rõ ràng nhi lập, có lẽ điều này cũng tính thần tiên ưu việt đi?

Quân trướng trung, Dương Tiễn ngân giáp thân, liền như vậy ngồi ở suất ghế, tựa như trầm tư đi theo bất đắc dĩ, bên cạnh người Thốn Tâm có chút mê ly có chút hiểu rõ, Na Tra, Trầm Hương đám người có chút hoảng hốt.

Bởi vì Ngọc Đỉnh lúc gần đi câu nói kia "Hồng mao không di động, phi điểu bất quá, có yêu mới có hận, tham luyến hồng trần, tình gọi thần thức, khả cứu chúng sinh."

Ý tứ hàm xúc lại rõ ràng bất quá, ai buộc chuông thì người đó đi cởi chuông. Ai lại là kia hệ linh nhân đâu?

Ở đây nhân thần ma trung chỉ có Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm biết ai mới là cái kia hệ linh nhân, giải linh nhân, bọn họ hai cái nếm cả tình yêu toan điềm khổ lạt nhân, tuy rằng khổ lớn hơn ngọt, nhưng ít ra hưởng qua ngọt, một ngàn năm hôn nhân, tám trăm năm chia lìa, ba ngàn năm lặng im, hắn không lại là hắn, nàng cũng không lại là nàng, cái gọi là cảnh còn người mất mọi chuyện hưu, muốn nói lệ trước lưu.

Dương Tiễn chính là liếc nhìn nàng một cái, chỉ biết, nàng, không giống với , là, nàng là không giống với , nhưng lòng của nàng luôn luôn không thay đổi, mà hắn lại không biết hoặc là nói là tự cho là đúng không biết.

Tựa như Thốn Tâm, cũng không dám, không muốn tin tưởng Dương Tiễn tâm, nàng không muốn cởi bỏ câu đố làm cho hắn, nàng ở vô tận lỗi quá trung bồi hồi, cũng cho bọn họ có vô tận thời gian đi lỡ mất, không quan hệ, không quan hệ sao? Thật sự không quan hệ sao?

Dương Tiễn mệt mỏi, mệt đến hắn đem Nhược Thủy chuyện giao cho Thốn Tâm, khiếp sợ nhân như vậy nhiều như vậy, duy độc không có Thốn Tâm.

Bởi vì, có yêu, hiện thời, như trước.

Bởi vì ta biết ngươi.

Thật hiển nhiên, Dương Tiễn mày còn là không có giãn ra, "Vì sao?" Là ai, như vậy trắng mắt hỏi một câu? Nga, nguyên lai là bị xem nhẹ đã lâu "Thường thắng tướng quân" Nghê Vũ. Hắn thấy được, Ngọc Đỉnh lúc đi, ở đột ngột chuyển biến khi ở Dương Tiễn trong lòng bàn tay để lại một đoạn tự, hắn đoán rằng kia nhất định là Dương Tiễn quấy nhiễu nguyên nhân cũng là về quân địch trọng yếu tình báo, hắn muốn biết, đáy lòng cái kia thanh âm nói cho hắn biết hắn cần phải biết, không có nguyên nhân, hoặc là nói, hắn tạm thời còn không đồng ý đối mặt cái kia nguyên nhân.

"Cậu, ngươi nói ra đi, cũng cho chúng ta tài cán vì ngài tưởng chút chú ý, cũng có thể, cũng có thể sớm ngày cứu ra nương."

"Nhị gia, ngài đã nói đi, ba ngàn năm tiền chúng ta không có thể giúp đỡ ngài, hiện tại, chúng ta nhất định phải vì ngài ra phân lực a!"

"Dương Tiễn đại ca, Na Tra cũng tưởng giúp ngươi."

"Chân quân..."

"A" Thốn Tâm xuy cười ra tiếng, làm sai rồi, tùy tiện nói lời xin lỗi liền xong việc ? Kia nếu giết người nói lời xin lỗi liền xong việc lời nói, còn muốn tư pháp thiên thần có tác dụng gì?

Ngay tại Thốn Tâm còn muốn nói cái gì đó đột nhiên cảm giác một đạo trách cứ ánh mắt đầu hướng bản thân, a, vẫn là như vậy che chở, quả nhiên, ở trong lòng ngươi, ta còn là cái kia điêu ngoa người đàn bà chanh chua, vẫn là Hằng Nga càng đối với ngươi tâm ý, phải không? Thốn Tâm chịu đựng, vừa ý thượng lệ lại không thể ức chế dũng tiến hốc mắt. Nàng là long, nàng có thể khống thủy, khả cố tình ức chế không xong bản thân trong lòng lệ, hận Dương Tiễn đối nàng yêu làm như không thấy, càng hận bản thân vô năng! Bãi, ta rời đi, tỉnh ngại của ngươi mắt.

Lưu luyến, ảo não, bất đắc dĩ, hắn có trách cứ, nhưng đều không phải như nàng suy nghĩ, hắn khởi sẽ không biết của nàng cười nhạo là ở vì bản thân bất bình, hắn chỉ là sợ nàng bởi vì bản thân chuyện cùng các nhân quan hệ bất hòa, có lẽ, liền ngay cả Dương Tiễn cũng không biết hắn vì sao hi vọng Thốn Tâm cùng mọi người hòa bình ở chung, vì là một cái an ổn hạnh phúc gia? Phải không? Không biết...

Thốn Tâm đã đi, thu hồi bản thân mọi cách cảm xúc, hướng mọi người cười, nhàn nhạt nói: "Thiên Nô đám người sở dĩ không chết được, là vì, bọn họ vốn là người chết, hiện tại ở lại đây trên đời , là Mị Ảnh."

Có khiếp sợ, tự nhiên cũng có sợ hãi, giết không được, còn có thể như thế nào, chẳng lẽ theo đuổi thiên địa hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát sao?

, họa chưa ương

Bất kể là nhân vẫn là yêu hoặc là thần đều dần dần tán đi, Dương Tiễn độc tọa soái trướng, tự hạ phàm đến, của hắn quân trướng trung luôn luôn đều là tràn đầy , hiện thời, đều đi rồi, hắn giống như lại nhớ tới hơn ba ngàn năm trước, làm người ta giận sôi chân quân thần điện, tĩnh, tĩnh đủ để nghe rõ bản thân tiếng tim đập, đăng đăng , này chứng minh bản thân còn sống, có lẽ không biết cái gì thời điểm nó nên ngừng, hiện tại, lại là cái loại cảm giác này, "Thốn Tâm", nhớ tới tên này, kia trái tim sẽ "Lộp bộp" một chút, cái kia bổn long tươi đẹp khuôn mặt tươi cười liền sẽ xuất hiện ở trước mắt, giống như, từ tái hiện tam giới, còn chưa có hảo hảo cùng nàng nói chuyện nhiều , vừa rồi lại hiểu lầm bản thân, hắn bỗng nhiên có loại tưởng phao điệu này cái gọi là tam giới cái gọi là chúng sinh đi tìm nàng, thực hiện năm đó đối nàng lời thề, hướng du Thương Hải mộ tang ngô, hắn như vậy nghĩ, nhưng lại thật sự như vậy đi.

Thiên nhãn đại khai, mờ mịt tam giới đã bị Nhược Thủy yêm hơn phân nửa, tìm con rồng tự nhiên không uổng kính hắn, chậm rãi mà rơi, tung bay y quyết, không là kiên nghị ngạo nghễ hắc sam, không là tiêu sái nhẹ nhàng bạch y, lại càng không là lạnh lùng vô tình ngân long hắc áo cừu triều phục, là nhất kiện màu thủy lam quần áo, không có quá nhiều thêu đồ án, chính là dùng châm tuyến xâu chuỗi, thắt lưng thúc cũng là màu lam , tựa như ma biên hoa văn lại vì hắn thêm vài phần thân thiết, áo khoác bạch sam, màu lam ở tư pháp thiên thần trên người là cái không tầm thường nhan sắc, nhìn kỹ, kia vải dệt nhưng lại phiếm biển lớn sóng gợn, năm ấy, là ai ý cười trong suốt giơ nhất kiện áo lam ngượng ngùng nhét vào trong lòng mình, là ai bắt buộc bản thân thay màu lam y, là ai nhìn đến bản thân áo lam bộ dáng cao hứng nhào vào trong dạ, nhẹ giọng gọi bản thân "Nhị gia, nhị gia" kia thanh âm phiêu miểu lại vô cùng chân thật.

Lại là như vậy một cái trên đảo nhỏ, Nhược Thủy nhìn như bình tĩnh vô ba lưu động, một cái phấn long, độc tự ở Nhược Thủy phía trên hối hả, mà khác long tộc chính là đứng ở bên bờ, trên mặt sốt ruột lại vô long xuống nước cứu người, đều không phải thấy chết không cứu, chính là Nhược Thủy sớm điên, nàng cận lưu lý trí cho Tam công chúa, có lẽ là bởi vì nàng là nàng cái thứ nhất cứu đi lên sinh linh, có lẽ là bởi vì nàng là nàng cuối cùng một cái cứu đi lên sinh linh, tóm lại, này đặc quyền là cho Ngao Thốn Tâm , lại không biết là phúc hay họa. Dương Tiễn thị lực vô cùng tốt, hắn nhìn đến nàng cũng không cường tráng long trảo trảo là mạng người, của nàng long thân chở là mạng người, xa xa nhìn lại, không còn có huy động song chưởng, khẩu kêu cứu mệnh nhỏ yếu sinh linh, ít nhất ở hắn thị lực có thể đạt được trong phạm vi không có.

Nàng đi lại , vì sao của hắn tâm đột nhiên khiêu nhanh như vậy, bên tai mơ hồ giống như có chút cung kính tiếng hô, là Long Vương long tử vẫn là đám kia phàm nhân, hắn đã không rảnh nhận ...

Đồng dạng, phấn long hàng ngạn, phấn y phấn sam lộ ra phấn nhân, nghe không được ai cảm kích cũng nghe không được ai quan tâm, mông lung hai mắt mang theo hơi nước, bản thân còn ở trong nước sao? Giống như xuất ra , không đúng, là ở trong nước, thân thể hôn từ từ cảm giác chính là ở trong nước, đầu đau quá, người kia là Dương Tiễn sao? Không, hắn hẳn là ở soái trướng thống lĩnh tam quân, lại như thế nào ở trong nước, xem ra ta là đang nằm mơ!

Hắc ám đánh úp lại, mỏi mệt Tam công chúa cuối cùng hôn mê bất tỉnh, một trận kinh hô, một trận lam mang, té xỉu Thốn Tâm làm giấc mộng, trong mộng nàng ủng ở một cái ấm áp rộng lớn trong ngực, người nọ tản ra nhàn nhạt thơm ngát, là hoa đinh hương hương vị, là nàng khát cầu cảm giác, Dương Tiễn...

Nàng không biết, nàng thật sự tại kia nhân trong lòng, ngửi mùi hoa...

Dương Tiễn nhìn trong lòng giai nhân, hoảng hốt, năm ấy, cái kia đảo, kia phiến thủy, cái kia nàng, Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm, ngươi biết không? Năm đó ta nói rồi cưới ngươi, ta liền cả đời không hối hận, bởi vì ta tâm nói với ta, ta người yêu là ngươi Ngao Thốn Tâm! Không ai có thể thay thế Ngao Thốn Tâm, chỉ tiếc, ta cũng không ở có thể xác định trong lòng ngươi còn có hay không ta. Ta không dám cùng ngươi nói, bởi vì sợ, ta sợ nghe được của ngươi không, ta sợ nhìn đến ngươi hận, a, ngươi luôn có thể làm cho ta không biết làm sao.

Khóe miệng gợi lên ngọt ngào chua sót mỉm cười...

Ôm ngang dựng lên, Thốn Tâm, ta, còn có thể cho ngươi cái gì?

Hứa hẹn sao?

Hứa hẹn? Hứa hẹn! Dương Tiễn, ngươi còn tưởng nói hứa hẹn? Ngươi chẳng lẽ đã quên Thốn Tâm cho ngươi cản kia một búa sau nói cái gì sao? Thốn Tâm nói xin lỗi! Thực xin lỗi che ở chân quân đại nhân trước mặt, đều không phải cố ý, chính là trùng hợp đi ngang qua! Nàng không nghĩ sẽ cùng ngươi Dương Tiễn có gì ràng buộc, ngươi lại dựa vào cái gì ưng thuận hứa hẹn! Thay lời khác nói, ngươi là của hắn ai? Ngươi dựa vào cái gì cho nàng hứa hẹn. Dương Tiễn ôm Thốn Tâm, xem trước mắt kia quen thuộc đến không thể quen thuộc hơn nữa khuôn mặt, che một tầng bạc hãn, hoài người kia cho dù mệt hôn như trước không an phận cọ đến cọ đi, tìm kiếm bản thân cho rằng thoải mái nhất tư thế, vùi đầu tiến Dương Tiễn trong lòng, hảo ấm áp, miệng thì thào gọi một cái tên, mơ hồ không rõ, ngay cả Dương Tiễn cũng không có nghe được...

, đừng phụ ta

Từ trên trời giáng xuống, tung bay y quyết, mang theo khó có thể ngôn nói tiêu sái, mi mày gian lộ ra thương cảm là dù cho ngụy trang đều không cách nào che giấu , trong dạ nhân bàng như một đóa kiều diễm hoa đào, ở anh tuấn thiên thần cẩn thận che chở trung tiến vào mộng đẹp.

Hai bên thiên binh song song mà liệt hâm mộ , ghen tị , còn có, đương nhiên còn có hận , hận quyền thế địa vị danh lợi đều không có của hắn phân, cái kia lui ở góc bên trong, cái kia kêu Nghê Vũ thần, chính là không biết, hiện thời hắn hay không còn có thể xưng là thần.

Chủ soái trướng trung, Dương Tiễn động tác mềm nhẹ như là sắp đặt một viên tối trân quý bảo châu, không, Thốn Tâm đối hắn mà nói chính là một viên trên đời tuyệt vô cận hữu bảo châu. Hắn xem nàng trong lúc ngủ mơ túm nhanh tay hắn, thấp giọng gọi , muốn hắn chớ đi, trong lòng lưu luyến lại càng sâu một phần.

Thốn Tâm búi tóc gian ngân trâm sáng quắc sáng lên, thật lâu trước kia bản thân liền giải trừ đối Tam Thủ Giao tư tưởng khống chế, nhìn hắn loang loáng xác nhận có cái gì nói muốn nói, huống chi bản thân cũng có sự hỏi hắn.

"Tham kiến chủ nhân "

"Ân "

Dương Tiễn lời nói lãnh, nếu là người khác tự nhiên không biết kế tiếp muốn làm như thế nào, nhưng Tam Thủ Giao ở Dương Tiễn bên người nhiều năm như vậy lại sao lại không biết, kia lạnh lùng đại thần là ở chờ chính mình nói ra hắn muốn biết có giá trị chuyện.

"Tam công chúa mang ta đến Nhược Thủy một bên, gọi ra Nhược Thủy."

...

"Tam Thủ Giao! Ngươi, thật là ngươi! A, ngươi là tới tìm ta sao? Ô, ô ô ô..." Nhược Thủy tiếng khóc cùng kia giấu không được chờ mong đau đớn Tam Thủ Giao tâm, năm đó hắn chính là một cái thu hoạch lớn dục vọng hỗn đản, lại nhân họa đắc phúc, bởi vì dục cùng Nhược Thủy kết duyên, đồng thời, cũng nhường Nhược Thủy kia ngàn năm yêu vì này điên cuồng, mặt đối nàng nghi vấn cuối cùng đổi thành một câu không hề ý nghĩa xin lỗi "Thực xin lỗi "

"Đùng" một cái đại bàn tay mang theo bọt nước rơi tại trên mặt hắn, sáng quắc đau đớn lại có thủy lạnh lẽo, mang theo oán hận chưởng ấn ở Tam Thủ Giao trên mặt lưu lại, thử hỏi thế gian này cái nào nữ tử có thể dưới tình huống như vậy nhận này ba chữ.

"Ngươi vì sao gạt ta!"

"Ta, ta. . ."

Không biết nên như thế nào nói Tam Thủ Giao lại muốn nói xin lỗi lại đang nhìn đến Nhược Thủy trên mặt oán hận mà không biết làm sao, "Ta không có lừa ngươi "

Hắn thấy được Nhược Thủy trong mắt lóe ra quang mang, đầy cõi lòng chờ mong, tựa như bắt được cuối cùng một gốc cây đạo thảo, "Ý của ngươi là ngươi trước kia nói thích ta, yêu ta là thật ?"

Như vậy chờ mong ánh mắt, như vậy khát vọng ánh mắt, phảng phất hắn chỉ cần nói một cái không tự, lập tức sẽ bụi tan khói diệt, hắn không đành lòng, nhưng là hắn không thể ở lừa gạt , lúc trước lời nói quả thật không có đi tâm, lúc này, hắn đã trải qua nhiều như vậy, nhiều như vậy, làm nhất kiện binh khí, hắn nếm cả mấy vạn nhân máu tươi, có khổ cũng có sắt , thậm chí có ngọt , làm một vị thần giao, hắn đã trải qua tư pháp thiên thần bao hàm chua xót qua lại, lệ mặn, huyết ngọt, tình khổ, yêu cuồng.

Không thể phủ nhận hắn vẫn là dục, nhưng càng không thể phủ nhận là hắn còn có yêu, ái dục đan vào, hắn rối loạn, hắn không biết hắn là phủ thật tình yêu Nhược Thủy, hắn làm không rõ sẽ không có thể không khẩu nói yêu, "Ta không biết."

Không biết? A, thực xin lỗi, không có, không biết! Thế gian này tối đả thương người không là này ngoan độc nham hiểm mắng, mà là yêu nhất nhân do dự.

Nhược Thủy ba ngàn, đầy trời mưa hoa, vạn nhân tánh mạng, trong nháy mắt trong lúc đó.

"Tam Thủ Giao! Tam Thủ Giao! Cuối cùng ngươi phụ ta! Là ngươi phụ ta!"

"Tam Thủ Giao, mau gọi bọn hắn rời đi! Là ngươi chọc giận Nhược Thủy, nếu là bởi vậy nhường mấy vạn nhân chết, ta xem ngươi như thế nào hoàn lại!"

"Là. . ."

Mê võng, bàng hoàng, là, Nhược Thủy nói rất đúng, là ta phụ bạc nàng, ta đáng chết!

"Tam Thủ Giao ngươi nghĩ cái gì đâu!"

"Ân? Tam công chúa, nga "

Phấn long vào nước, không ai nhìn đến nàng khóe mắt cầm lệ, nàng như thế nào không biết Tam Thủ Giao nghĩ cái gì, cái loại này do dự, cái loại này trách nhiệm, nàng không cần thiết, Nhược Thủy cũng không cần thiết, dung nhập Nhược Thủy, cái loại này thiết tận xương tủy cảm thụ là vô pháp dùng ngôn ngữ đến biểu đạt , có lẽ đúng là giọt này cảm động lây lệ, nhường Nhược Thủy vô pháp ngăn cản. . .

Vạn vạn nhân bị Nhược Thủy cuốn vào trong đó, Tam Thủ Giao nở nụ cười, cái loại này thoải mái cười, Nhược Thủy, đừng, ta tạo nghiệt, ta đến chuộc. Đây là ta có thể nghĩ đến phương pháp tốt nhất.

Thả người nhảy vào trong nước, trong nháy mắt bình tĩnh mang đến cũng là vô tận thống khổ.

Nhược Thủy cảm nhận được cái kia nóng cháy sinh mệnh dung vào trong nước, một chút lạnh lẽo liền muốn trôi đi, nàng nàng đình chỉ tàn sát bừa bãi, lại ở một khắc kia lại yêm mấy vạn nhân, thế tới càng hung. . . Tam Thủ Giao, ngươi tình nguyện chết cũng không nguyện cho ta một cái trả lời thuyết phục sao?

"Đủ! Nhược Thủy, ngươi tỉnh tỉnh! Tam Thủ Giao, ngươi không biết là ngươi thật buồn cười sao?" Đó là Thốn Tâm vừa quát, nàng gặp Tam Thủ Giao tìm chết vừa muốn thi cứu, Nhược Thủy đã trước ra hình người, cái kia thủy làm mỹ nhân...

Màu trắng trù vòng ở Tam Thủ Giao trên cổ, Thốn Tâm vốn định giải cứu kia thần giao, chân lại mại bất động bước chân, hắn xem Tam Thủ Giao không có giãy dụa, mà kia tay cầm bạch trù nhân cũng không có động tĩnh, đều nói nữ nhân là thủy làm , Nhược Thủy càng là thủy, như vậy trong suốt tâm, như thế nào xuống tay giết chết người trong lòng? Làm như thế nào được đến!

Tựa như nàng Ngao Thốn Tâm, làm như thế nào được đến trơ mắt xem người trong lòng mất đi?

, thường tình nợ

"Nhược Thủy, làm gì đâu, làm gì buộc hắn cần gì phải bức chính ngươi đâu?" Thốn Tâm khôi phục bình thường, một mặt bình tĩnh, nhẹ nhàng lời nói, mà mi gian kia mạt sầu lại thế nào cũng tiêu tán không xong, "Nhược Thủy, yêu, là cho nhau , bắt buộc là không có kết quả , ta biết ta như bây giờ nói không có lập trường, nhưng là, ta nghĩ, ngươi vẫn là ở nghĩ nhiều tưởng, cũng nhường Tam Thủ Giao nghĩ nhiều tưởng, tưởng tốt lắm, bàn lại khác, đừng bước ta cùng. . . Dương Tiễn rập khuôn theo." A, tưởng ta Ngao Thốn Tâm hôn nhân hiện thời nhưng lại chỉ có thể trở thành một cái phản diện giáo tài.

Cũng thế, liền tính ở hôn nhân ngay lúc đó chẳng phải tam giới chê cười sao?

Hết thảy hồi phục bình tĩnh, hết thảy tựa như cái gì cũng không phát sinh giống nhau, hết thảy bất quá mộng một hồi, chính là lòng ta run run làm cho ta mê võng, nhưng ta nguyện ý tin tưởng, đây là mộng, tỉnh mộng, hết thảy rồi sẽ tốt, thật sự, hết thảy rồi sẽ tốt...

...

"Nàng, thật sự là nói như vậy sao..."

Kia khàn khàn thanh âm nhường Tam Thủ Giao thật sự khó có thể tưởng tượng thật là theo cái kia cười nhìn thay đổi bất ngờ, nắm giữ ngàn vạn sinh linh chủ nhân trong miệng nói ra đến, của hắn thanh âm là như vậy thanh lãnh, không nghĩ tới cũng sẽ khàn khàn, hắn là như vậy cơ trí như vậy tiếc tự như kim, không nghĩ tới cũng phải hỏi ra như vậy không có dinh dưỡng vấn đề, cũng là, ngàn năm , gặp được Tam công chúa, này tam giới chiến thần mới chính thức là còn sống , là có tình cảm , nguyên lai, tình mặt chữ tiền, người người đều là ngốc tử, Dương Tiễn lại như thế nào đâu?

Tất nhiên là không dám đem tâm tư hiện ra đến, cung kính trả lời "Cũng là Tam công chúa chính miệng lời nói."

Này một khi hé miệng nhưng lại phát hiện nguyên đến chính mình thanh âm cũng là như vậy khàn khàn...

"Ngươi, yêu nàng sao?" Dương Tiễn dùng kia nan để khôi phục hầu như có như không hỏi.

". . . Ta "

"Đừng nói không biết, hôm nay, ngươi ta không có chủ tớ chi phân, liền ấn bằng hữu mà nói nói."

"Ấn bằng hữu? Tốt lắm, chủ nhân, ta nghĩ hỏi ngài, ngài yêu Tam công chúa sao?"

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt, hắn không nghĩ tới Tam Thủ Giao hội hỏi như vậy trực tiếp, cũng tốt, hắn liền cũng thản nhiên nói đến "Yêu."

Tam Thủ Giao cũng sửng sốt, yêu? Yêu, "Chủ nhân, yêu một người là cái gì cảm giác?"

"... Ngươi đối Nhược Thủy lại là cái gì cảm giác?"

"... Thật phức tạp, rất nhiều rất nhiều cảm giác, nhìn đến nàng khóc như vậy tan nát cõi lòng, ta cũng sẽ thương tâm, nhìn đến nàng như vậy trách cứ ta, ta sẽ cảm thấy an lòng, nhìn đến nàng nhớ tới năm đó cùng Thiên Bồng ngao du vui vẻ, ta, ta cũng hội mất hứng, ta..." Sẽ tưởng giữ lấy nàng, Tam Thủ Giao là dục vọng hóa thân, hắn quá rõ ràng cái gì là dục , giữ lấy là dục, nhưng là cảm giác khác thấy lại là cái gì đâu? Là yêu sao? Yêu cảm giác liền là như thế này? Ngàn năm thời gian, hắn cùng Dương Tiễn đông chinh tây chiến, nỗ lực làm một phen không có cảm tình lạnh như băng vũ khí, nỗ lực thu liễm bản thân dục vọng, không nghĩ tới không chỉ có không quản trụ dục vọng lại mở ra tình yêu đại môn, là nhân họa đắc phúc sao? , ta vì sao lại theo của nàng vui mà vui, theo của nàng bi mà bi, vì sao mỗi lần đi theo chủ nhân trải qua Nam Thiên Môn tổng nghĩ ngàn vạn muốn né tránh của nàng tầm mắt, lại tổng muốn vụng trộm xem liếc mắt một cái nàng mới mạnh khỏe đâu? Vì sao ở Trư Bát Giới bị nắm trên trời khi ta sẽ như vậy hài lòng, gần là vì chủ nhân kế hoạch càng thuận lợi sao? Không, không, cũng không phải!

Ta yêu nàng, ta ghen tị ! Đây là yêu tư vị? Này không chỉ có hữu ái tư vị, còn có dục, Hằng Nga nói yêu là kính dâng dục là đòi lấy, kia sai lầm rồi! Ái dục vốn là nhất thể, ta Tam Thủ Giao rốt cục biết bản thân đến cùng đang nghĩ cái gì, Nhược Thủy, ta là yêu của ngươi!

"Đi thôi, đi tìm nàng đi, gọi hồi của nàng lý trí, mang nàng hồi thiên, tam muội sẽ giúp ngươi ." Dương Tiễn nhìn hắn vẻ mặt gian biến hóa, tất nhiên là thông .

"Là! Đưa hoàn Nhược Thủy ta liền sẽ về đến. Tạ chủ nhân", dứt lời lại nhìn về phía mê man Thốn Tâm, "Tạ Tam công chúa."

"Không, ngươi không cần. . ."

Kia sao còn có bóng người, vốn định làm cho hắn không cần rồi trở về , biết rõ tâm tư của bản thân là nhất kiện cỡ nào cao hứng chuyện a, hai người hỗ tố tình thương ỷ ôi dưới ánh trăng lại là cỡ nào tốt đẹp cảnh tượng, bọn họ hẳn là nhiều ở cùng nhau , khả bản thân không được, tam giới chiến thần lại như thế nào, vạn nhân phía trên thì phải làm thế nào đây, hắn có thể cái gì đều không cần, lần này, khiến cho ta phóng túng một lần, mang theo Thốn Tâm, lại không quản này trong cuộc sống hết thảy, mặc hắn phồn hoa tẫn vẫn là Thương Hải biến ruộng dâu, đều cùng ta Dương Tiễn không quan hệ!

...

"Nhược Thủy!"

"Ngươi như thế nào lại tới nữa."

"Nhược Thủy!"

"A! Ngươi, ngươi làm gì!"

Tam Thủ Giao lại nhìn đến giai nhân sớm là không đồng dạng như vậy tâm tình, mở ra song chưởng gắt gao ôm nàng vào lòng, nhường đầu nàng dựa vào trên ngực hắn, dùng của hắn tâm đến nói cho Nhược Thủy, hắn yêu nàng.

Này có lẽ liền là không có vĩ đại quyền lợi ưu việt...

Mặt trời chiều ngã về tây, là ánh chiều tà thê thảm lại là ánh sáng mặt trời sớm ca, lục sắc quang oánh oánh tản ra vô cùng vô tận lực lượng cùng quan tâm tam giới đại yêu.

"Oa! Tốt!"

"Ngô! Cảm tạ lão thiên gia a!"

"Cám ơn ông trời!"

...

Phàm nhân hoan hô nhường thiên mà chấn động, thật tốt, Nhược Thủy trên trời, trên đời này lại nhiều một đôi giai nhân bạn lữ.

Tam giới vạn vật chúng sinh ở thế gian này lại nhiều điều đường sống, bọn họ vốn là nhỏ yếu, nhược tiểu có chút trì độn, bất quá cảm tạ lão thiên gia làm thật thông minh, cho dù lão thiên gia cái gì cũng không làm...

, người lạ tình

Khẽ vuốt của nàng tay mềm, liễm đi nàng ngạch gian toái phát, "Cứu người, cứu người."

Nàng còn chưa có tỉnh, ngủ vài ngày , còn chưa có tỉnh, nàng không tỉnh, hắn cũng không thể an tâm đối chiến, trên án trác chồng chất sổ con càng ngày càng nhiều, hắn cảm giác rất mệt, hắn không nghĩ động, không muốn nói nói, không nghĩ can gì sự, chờ Thốn Tâm tỉnh, liền mang nàng ngao du tam giới, đó là cỡ nào tốt đẹp tương lai.

Khả vì sao, nàng còn chưa có tỉnh, nói câu nói đầu tiên cũng là cứu người, không quan hệ, Nhược Thủy đã lên thiên , không cần thiết ta, "Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm, Nhược Thủy đã lên thiên ."

Lông mi khẽ run, ở Dương Tiễn thở nhẹ trung tỉnh lại, khuôn mặt này thực tuấn, cương nghị ngũ quan, đao khắc bàn cứng cỏi, thật dài vũ tiệp, sáng ngời hai mắt, ngạch gian lưu vân văn lóe ánh sáng nhạt, mất máu sắc môi, hoảng hốt nàng ý thức được đã từng tốt đẹp, cũng làm cho nàng cảm nhận được hiện thực tàn khốc, Dương Tiễn đã không là của nàng phu, ta cũng không phải của hắn thê.

Đề váy xuống giường, bước chân còn có chút lảo đảo, mông lung mắt buồn ngủ còn chưa có toàn mở "Tiểu long tham kiến chân quân đại nhân, mấy ngày nay quấy rầy chân quân ."

Dương Tiễn hơi cau mày, Ngao Thốn Tâm ta thật sự là không biết vì sao nhưng lại sẽ cảm thấy ngươi không bằng ở ngủ hội đâu? Ngươi kia há mồm vì sao tổng hội chọc giận ta!

"Ngao Thốn Tâm ngươi cảm thấy như vậy có ý tứ sao?" Đúng vậy, có ý tứ sao? Khách khí như thế, quá đáng khách khí! Ngươi là thật sự không thương ta , vẫn là tưởng lấy phương thức này đến khát vọng ta? Dương Tiễn phát hiện bản thân nhưng lại hi vọng Thốn Tâm trả lời là! Có ý tứ! Nói như vậy minh Ngao Thốn Tâm hận hắn, cũng thuyết minh Ngao Thốn Tâm yêu hắn, kia hắn liền có cơ hội.

Dương Tiễn lời này có ý tứ gì? Ở Thốn Tâm trong lòng lại sẽ là một khác phiên ý tứ hàm xúc, Dương Tiễn cho rằng bản thân là cố ý té xỉu, cố ý giả bộ ngủ, vì bản thân có thể một lần nữa trở lại của hắn bên người, Dương Tiễn, ta Ngao Thốn Tâm ở ngươi trong mắt chính là thực sao không có thể diện người sao? Ta là Tây Hải Tam công chúa, ta có ta bản thân kiêu ngạo, ta không cần thiết của ngươi thương hại càng không cần thiết của ngươi kỳ thị!

"Kia tiểu long liền xin được cáo lui trước ." Trong mắt oán hận trừng mắt xa lạ ánh mắt là Dương Tiễn chưa bao giờ gặp qua .

"Chậm đã, Ngao Thốn Tâm ngươi thật sự tuyệt không yêu ta sao?" Dương Tiễn không dám lại buông tay , cái kia ánh mắt nói cho hắn biết nàng thật là hội đi , hội rời đi hắn, vĩnh viễn rời đi hắn.

Dương Tiễn ngươi còn muốn ta thế nào a!"Chân quân đại nhân nói nở nụ cười."

"Thốn Tâm, chỉ cần ngươi thừa nhận yêu ta, ta liền buông tha cho sở hữu cùng ngươi đồng du thiên hạ!"

"..." Mỉm cười che lệ "Chân quân nói cái gì đâu, là uống say sao? Ta không là Hằng Nga tiên tử, ta là Ngao Thốn Tâm!"

"Ta biết! Này mắc mớ gì đến Hằng Nga? Ta nguyện buông tha cho hết thảy nhân gian thiên đình tam giới theo hắn đi, cùng ta có quan hệ gì đâu!"

"Cùng ngươi có quan hệ gì đâu? Ngươi đến cùng có phải không phải Dương Tiễn?"

"Ta, ta đương nhiên là!" Cái cô gái này lại nghĩ đến cái gì!

"Ngươi là Dương Tiễn?" Nghi vấn ngữ khí lại mang theo bản thân khẳng định, "Dương Tiễn! Tam giới ở ngươi trong mắt không là quan trọng nhất sao! Ngươi có thể tiêu diêu tự tại, nhưng người khác đâu? Bọn họ làm sao bây giờ? Thiên Nô Mị Ảnh quân ngay tại đối diện, chỉ cần ngươi vừa đi, bọn họ sẽ đánh vào nhân gian, đến lúc đó sinh linh đồ thán ngươi phụ trách sao?" Trầm mặc một trận còn nói "Huống chi, ngươi lời này không quen thuộc sao? Chỉ cần Hằng Nga tiên tử thật tình, nguyện phản hạ thiên đi dựng thẳng kỳ vì yêu."

"..."

"..."

Xoay người rời đi, lại không xem phía sau liếc mắt một cái, Dương Tiễn, chỉ mong cuộc đời này ngươi ta lại vô liên quan, ta không nghĩ trở thành của ngươi trách nhiệm, càng không muốn trở thành của ngươi gánh vác.

Xốc lên soái trướng trướng mành, lâu ngày chưa trợn mắt, nguyên lai thái dương như vậy chói mắt, trước mắt hôn ám, một trận choáng váng, thấy không rõ đến một đám người là ai, lảo đảo vài bước, mắt thấy muốn ngã xuống lại ngã vào một cái ấm áp ôm ấp, kỳ thực, hắn thoạt nhìn lạnh như vậy, nhưng hắn ôm ấp cũng là ấm áp làm cho người ta lưu luyến.

Dần dần thích ứng quang tươi đẹp, không cần, ta không cần sẽ cùng ngươi có gì dây dưa!

Không có cung kính chân quân đại nhân, không có tận lực xa lạ ngăn cách, xoay người rời đi bỏ ra tay hắn lại càng làm cho hắn tan nát cõi lòng, hắn giống tam giới cùng cách khi như vậy không đành lòng nhìn, hắn giống Tây Hải xa nhau khi nắm chặt tay nàng, cuối cùng, lại giống tam giới cùng cách này bàn chỉ còn lại có bóng lưng, lại giống Tây Hải xa nhau như vậy trong tay chỉ còn lại có phong cảm giác...

Vốn là bị nàng khí ngất đi, Ngao Thốn Tâm! Ngươi lại không chính tai nghe được ta nói kia nói, ngươi dựa vào cái gì cho là như thế, ta Dương Tiễn nói rõ ràng là như đến lưỡng tình tương duyệt khi, nguyện phản hạ thiên đi, dựng thẳng kỳ vì yêu! Ta nói lưỡng tình tương duyệt là ngươi a! Ngươi đã quên lúc trước ở quán giang khẩu ta bị thiên đình giáng thành yêu nghiệt lúc sao? Khi đó, là ngươi cùng ta a! Vừa nhấc mắt, xem nàng đi lại phù phiếm, cơ hồ theo bản năng hoàn ở nàng, hiện tại, trong tay trống trơn cảm giác, chỉ còn lại có phong diễn tấu...

Ở đây có binh lính, có người, có tiên, có yêu, chủ soái từ ôm mê man Tam công chúa đi vào, trừ bỏ quân y bất chợt xuất nhập vài ngày rỗi có động tĩnh, hiện tại như vậy đại tranh chấp thanh truyền ra, cho dù nghe không rõ nói gì đó, nhưng xem hiện tại tình thế, là ai có thể điều giải đâu?

Hướng đến ngoài cuộc tỉnh táo trong cuộc u mê, mặc cho ai đều có thể nhìn ra hai người bỏ không xong lí còn loạn, đáng tiếc thiên nhận thức người lạ tình.

, gió nổi lên khi

Dương Tiễn muốn bắt trụ khi, Thốn Tâm tưởng buông tay, Thốn Tâm muốn bắt trụ khi, Dương Tiễn tưởng buông tay, vì sao tình lộ như vậy nan, vì sao tam giới như vậy trọng, ai vậy bất đắc dĩ, là ai bi ai...

...

"Ngươi rốt cục đến đây, ta chờ ngươi thật lâu ."

"Ngươi có biết ta muốn đến?"

"Ha ha ha ha, bằng không ngươi nghĩ rằng ta và ngươi này quân trướng là ngươi nói vào là vào sao?"

"..."

U ám đèn đuốc, phiêu miểu thanh âm, hư ảo thân ảnh, trống trải đại điện, Nghê Vũ biết, trước mắt người này, không, này yêu, không, này hồn chính là mọi người trong miệng Thiên Nô.

"Ngươi tên gì? Thiên Nô? Đây là tên?" Nghê Vũ cưỡng chế nội tâm ức chế không được sợ hãi, cũng là, thế gian này lại có mấy người đang như vậy địa phương có thể tâm bình khí hòa đâu? Hắn quyết định trước tán gẫu điểm khác , ổn vừa vững tâm, này vẫn là cái kia tiểu Na Tra nói cho hắn biết đâu, nói gặp chuyện đừng hoảng hốt, hỉ giận không hiện ra sắc, nếu không thể làm được, liền nói chuyện phiếm điểm, luôn luôn nói chuyện, che giấu tươi cười, vẻ giận dữ, sợ hãi cái gì, nghe hắn nói là hắn nhị ca nói cho hắn biết .

"Thiên Nô chính là cái danh hiệu, tựa như thế gian thái giám."

"Thái giám?" Thiên Nô này xưng hô hắn ở thiên đình tổng có thể nghe được, tuy rằng đều là hầu hạ nhân, nhưng như vậy so sánh hay không tràn ngập nghĩa xấu?

"Ngươi cảm thấy rất thấp tiện? Ta cũng không cho rằng như vậy ." Trên thực tế, hắn thật may mắn bản thân đã từng là Thiên Nô, vì vậy chức vị cho hắn biết cái gì gọi người tâm hiểm ác, cũng làm cho hắn hiểu được lòng người dễ thay đổi.

"Tốt lắm, ngươi cùng Dương Tiễn học này mấy lần đừng dùng ở ta đây."

"Ai nói là Dương Tiễn giáo , là Na Tra nhị ca nói cho hắn biết, hắn lại nói với ta ."

"A, ngươi có biết hắn nhị ca là ai chăng?" Thiên Nô thật sự rất kỳ quái, người này ở thiên đình sống thật dễ chịu a, này không là thừa nhận hắn ở dùng không thành thục ngụy trang che giấu nội tâm sợ hãi, hơn nữa hắn vậy mà không biết Na Tra nhị ca? Bãi, ngốc nhân là tốt nhất công cụ, là tối làm người ta chung ái quân cờ, nhất là hắn phần này đối Dương Tiễn hận, hảo, rất tốt.

"Là Dương Tiễn? Không là mộc trá sao?"

"Nói nói ngươi lần này đến mục đích đi." Thiên Nô không muốn lại cho hắn dây dưa ở nhị ca trên vấn đề này.

"Ta nói ngươi có thể cho ta cái gì?" Nghê Vũ ở ngốc cũng biết mọi sự đều là cần điều kiện .

"A, là ngươi tìm đến ta!"

"Ta, ta, ngươi không muốn biết về Dương Tiễn sự tình sao? Ngươi không muốn đánh bại hắn sao?"

Thiên Nô cảm thấy người này thật là có ý tứ thật đâu, làm cho hắn bội phục nhanh a! Dứt khoát cũng không nguyện cùng hắn tốn nhiều võ mồm "Ngươi nghĩ muốn cái gì? Quyền lợi, địa vị, nữ sắc, vẫn là tiền tài." Hắn khai ra điều kiện, có dục vọng, càng dễ dàng đã khống chế!

"Chiến thần tên." Tuy rằng cảm thấy Thiên Nô lời nói không thoải mái, nhưng thì tính sao, ta muốn danh muốn lợi.

"Ha, hảo, chỉ cần ngươi nói với ta ngươi có biết hết thảy, về sau ta thành công , ta cho ngươi Dương Tiễn có được hết thảy.

"Hảo, ta cảm thấy ngươi bắt Dương Thiền vô dụng, giết nàng đi, tốt xấu bực bội bực bội Dương Tiễn, tương phản ta cảm thấy cái kia Ngao Thốn Tâm ở Dương Tiễn trong lòng rất trọng yếu , ngươi có thể trảo đi lại làm con tin."

"Ân... Ta đã biết, ngươi trở về đi, lúc đi ra gian dài quá sẽ bị hoài nghi ." Ai, thật sự là tưởng mau mau phái hắn rời đi a, hắn thật đúng muốn do dự do dự này khỏa kỳ có vô dụng tất yếu...

"Hảo, cáo từ, tương lai bệ hạ."

"..." Nghê Vũ, a, ta vốn tưởng muốn cho tới bây giờ sẽ không là tam giới đứng đầu chức vị, về phần Dương Thiền, ngươi cho là Dương Tiễn thực là vì thống trị Nhược Thủy mà không công phu tấn công ta, giết nàng, Dương Tiễn còn không điên rồi, ta cũng không muốn nhanh như vậy liền biến mất, ta muốn là đồng quy vu tận, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Cặp kia nho nhỏ tam giác trong mắt hiện ra âm thứu, Ngao Thốn Tâm, a, lúc trước nương nương nói thật không sai a, hảo một cái tình nợ...

, kia cân đòn

Mây đen áp đỉnh, tràn ngập nồng đậm hiu quạnh cùng cuồng vọng, mơ hồ, mây đen bên trong hiện ra trùng trùng Mị Ảnh, đều ám sắc quần áo, loại này nhan sắc tổng hội gây cho nhân đè nén cảm giác, này phảng phất là hết thảy người xấu vật đại biểu, mọi người như vậy xem, cũng như vậy nghĩ, ánh mắt liếc đến trong đám người cái kia cho dù thế nào thu liễm mũi nhọn cũng vô pháp bỏ qua thân ảnh, người nọ thân mang chiến giáp, chỉ có ba loại nhan sắc, đè nén hắc, cao ngạo bạch, chói mắt ngân, đều nói hắc vì âm bạch vì dương, hắn lại tính cái gì đâu, không thể không thừa nhận, hắn lòng mang tam giới, cũng không thể không e ngại hắn âm ngoan độc lạt thủ đoạn, hắn là đường đường thiên đình tư pháp thiên thần, tam giới chính thần, hắn là phong thần chiến trung giả dối gian xảo, vì đạt được mục đích không từ thủ đoạn Nhị Lang chân quân, hắn, có lẽ chân tướng hắn nói giống nhau, cũng không là nhất người tốt, lại cũng không ai có thể nói hắn là người xấu, hắn, cũng chính cũng tà.

"Chân quân đại nhân, thật lâu không thấy."

"Tốt nhất không thấy."

"Chân quân liền như vậy không muốn gặp Thiên Nô sao?"

"Ha, không dám a?" Vừa vừa thấy mặt âm trầm mặt có thể nhỏ xuống băng đến, hiện tại lại khẽ cười thành tiếng , nhiễm tẫn tuyệt đại tao nhã, tựa như hàn huyên hoặc như là an ủi.

"Tam Thánh Mẫu ở ta đây tốt lắm."

Trầm Hương vừa nghe, vội vàng muốn xông lên phía trước muốn hắn thả mẫu thân, cùng Dương Tiễn sát bên người mà qua nháy mắt, bị Dương Tiễn túm trụ, vừa không biết vì sao cũng muốn hỏi một câu, lại nghe này hai phương chủ tướng lại 'Hàn huyên 'Đứng lên

"Xá muội làm phiền Thiên Nô đại nhân chăm sóc, gần đây nhiều có quấy rầy, mong rằng Thiên Nô đại nhân thứ tội."

"Như thế nào, như thế nào, chân quân khách khí , làm muội yên tĩnh dịu dàng, sao sẽ có điều quấy rầy?"

"Thiên Nô đại nhân khen trật rồi, chính là Thiên Nô đại nhân thịnh tình khoản đãi, tiểu muội không biết cấp bậc lễ nghĩa, không biết nàng gần nhất như thế nào?"

"Chân quân chớ không phải là chê ta chiêu đãi không chu toàn? Người tới, đem Tam Thánh Mẫu mang, không, mời đi theo." Một mặt nịnh nọt cười, lại làm cái thỉnh tư thế.

Chẳng lẽ cao thủ gặp mặt liền là như thế này chào hỏi ? Nếu không phải đối địch đã nhiều ngày còn thật không biết đây là ở trên chiến trường, hiện tại ở đánh giặc, nói đến cũng là, này đó thời gian trừ bỏ Nhược Thủy hạ phàm đã chết những người này ngoại, ở không có bất luận kẻ nào mà tử, địch nhân giống như cũng không tưởng tượng bên trong như vậy hung tàn, Dương Tiễn minh bạch lai giả bất thiện, Thốn Tâm biết Dương Tiễn đối phó với địch bất đồng, không dám coi khinh, này đó là lòng có linh tê một điểm thông sao? Khả thời khắc mấu chốt làm sao lại mất linh đâu?

Theo hắc vụ trung khoan thai đi đến, một thân màu thủy lam váy dài cùng chung quanh không hợp nhau, nhìn thấy đối diện nhân, vui vô cùng, lại tự biết đang ở địch doanh, nhẹ giọng hoán thanh "Nhị ca "

Dương Tiễn gật đầu xem như đáp ứng, phục lại cùng Thiên Nô ngôn đến: "Xá muội thân kiều, ta không tại bên người thật sự lo lắng, ta còn là tiếp trở về ổn thỏa."

"Ôi, chân quân nói là, làm muội thân kiều ta tự có thể lý giải, dù sao cũng là năm đó Dương phủ tam tiểu thư. . ." Thiên Nô đề cập năm đó Dương phủ khi, đứng ở Dương Tiễn bên cạnh Thốn Tâm có thể rõ ràng cảm nhận được hắn nổi lên gợn sóng tâm, cũng có thể nhìn đến hắn nắm chặt hai đấm, nàng nghĩ nhiều vuốt lên của hắn thương, triển khai tay hắn, khả nàng đã không có tư cách, nàng muốn đem này tư cách đưa cho, hoặc là nói trả lại cho hắn bên kia đứng cái kia đoan trang xinh đẹp tiên tử, xẹt qua Dương Tiễn thân ảnh xem qua đi, không nghĩ tới nàng cũng đang liếc đi lại, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, Thốn Tâm vô pháp khống chế cuống quít quay đầu, như vậy thản nhiên nhận nàng vẫn là làm không được, mà Hằng Nga chính là thở dài khẽ lắc đầu, lòng của nàng là thuộc loại Hậu Nghệ , chính như Thốn Tâm tâm là thuộc loại Dương Tiễn , Dương Tiễn tâm là thuộc loại Thốn Tâm , hai người này làm sao khi tài năng minh bạch?

Dương Tiễn một lòng một dạ chuyên chú cho năm đó chuyên chú cho Thiên Nô, bên người hai người trao đổi căn bản không có chú ý, mà đối diện Thiên Nô vốn là cố ý làm cho này hai vị giai nhân mà đến, chú ý tự nhiên không ít, này vừa thấy, cười càng bừa bãi.

"Bất quá. . ."Tốt lắm, rốt cục đi vào chính đề , chúng tiên yêu thần đều cảnh giác đứng lên, vốn chính là đè ép con tin, muốn trở về, không cho, nói điều kiện, đàm hảo liền đàm, đàm không tốt nghĩ biện pháp khác chuyện hai người lại nhắc đến cố tình như vậy nan.

Dương Tiễn thu hồi tà tà gợi lên khóe miệng, khôi phục một mặt lãnh đạm, hắn kỳ thực cũng không đồng ý phí nhiều như vậy võ mồm, hắn không là một cái nguyện ý nhiều người nói chuyện, nhưng tam muội còn ở trong tay hắn, kỳ thực Thiên Nô Dương Tiễn hai người, đổi một phương diện mà nói, hai người căn bản không xung đột, Thiên Nô để ý là tam giới vì hắn chôn cùng, chỉ cần Dương Tiễn nguyện ý, hắn có thể mang theo gì hắn muốn mang nhân rời đi tam giới, người khác không biết thông nhập thiên ngoại thiên nhập khẩu, hắn biết, hắn không là không nghĩ tới, này tam giới thương hắn quá nặng, như nói hắn chưa bao giờ cảm thấy trái tim băng giá, kia khẳng định là giả , Thốn Tâm, là Thốn Tâm làm cho hắn ở bàng hoàng trung thức tỉnh, tam giới thiếu hắn, có lẽ thật sự xong rồi, ít nhất hiện tại là, 'Đem ngươi yêu, của ngươi tiếc nuối lưu cho đại gia đi '...

Đối diện Thiên Nô thanh âm có một lần truyền đến, áp ở hắn trong lòng "Không biết chân quân trong lòng kia cân đòn thượng, là muội muội trọng yếu, Hằng Nga trọng yếu, vẫn là. . . Tam công chúa, trọng yếu?"

, lộ chân tình

"Chỉ có ba ngày thời gian, quên chân quân nghĩ rõ ràng ."

Hắn rõ ràng biết, như thật sự là tuyển ai, sẽ cùng cho cho ai hạ thư tuyệt mệnh, hắn này một sinh tử ở hắn đao hạ vô số kể, chết ở hắn dưới ngòi bút nhiều đếm không xuể, chết ở hắn khẩu hạ khó có thể đo, hiện tại, hiện tại...

Dương Tiễn hiện tại đã nghĩ nhường tam tiêm hai nhận đao □□ kia ẩn hắc vụ trung tùy ý cuồng người cười trong ngực, tam tiêm hai nhận đao giống như cũng cảm nhận được chủ nhân phẫn nộ, thương thần ông ông tác hưởng, quanh thân vờn quanh quỷ dị quang mang, Dương Tiễn thật sự tưởng làm như vậy, nhưng là hắn không thể, bởi vì hắn làm không được, kia không là cá nhân, thậm chí không là cái hồn, hắn chính là cái bóng dáng! Vô pháp tiêu diệt, vô pháp bị xua tan, mà càng làm hắn khó có thể nhận là cái kia lựa chọn, muội muội, Hằng Nga, Thốn Tâm, nếu muội muội chính là muội muội, Hằng Nga chính là Hằng Nga, Thốn Tâm chính là Thốn Tâm lời nói, hắn nhất định sẽ lựa chọn hy sinh Hằng Nga, hắn vốn chính là cái ích kỷ nhân, hắn không ai nhóm trong tưởng tượng vĩ đại như vậy, hắn có thể vì tam giới hy sinh, bởi vì tam giới có muội muội, có Thốn Tâm, có gia nhân, cho nên hắn hội lấy hy sinh vì đại giới, đồng dạng, Hằng Nga không chỉ có là Hằng Nga, nàng vẫn là nguyệt cung đứng đầu, lúc trước Hằng Nga ngăn đón bản thân không có giết chết cuối cùng một cái thái dương, hiện tại, hắn cũng không thể giết chết duy nhất một tháng lượng, không phải ai đều có thể cùng tháng cung chủ nhân , ở nguyệt cung cuộc sống, cần chí âm thân thể, có lẽ trăm năm sau, mười năm sau, thậm chí sang năm sẽ có như vậy một người có được chí âm thân thể, nhưng là, tam giới có thể một ngày nhìn không tới ánh trăng, hai ngày nhìn không thấy không quan hệ, nhưng nó phải tồn tại, như thật sự là tiêu thất một năm, người này gian sẽ phá hủy!

Cho nên đâu? Hằng Nga không thể chết được, muội muội không thể chết được, Thốn Tâm, càng không thể tử, không thể!

Dương Thiền bị Thiên Nô mang đi , Dương Tiễn xoay người hồi trướng, đầu của hắn ong ong , hắn suy nghĩ hắn là thế nào có sống lại , thế nào sống đến bây giờ , Thiên Nô là ảnh, hắn đó là cái xác không hồn, phía sau đi theo một đám người, vấn đề này không nên hắn một người gánh vác, không phải sao? Tuy rằng bọn họ gánh vác không dậy nổi, nhưng ít ra làm một cái tinh thần trụ cột cũng tốt đi, Trầm Hương làm con trai, hắn đương nhiên không hy vọng mẫu thân có việc, nhưng hy sinh này từ lại quá lớn, hy sinh người khác, lại quả thật làm không được, tứ hải nhân, thiên hướng Thốn Tâm, nhưng... Hằng Nga, nàng không có thân nhân, nhưng là nàng là nguyệt cung đứng đầu, nàng không thể chết được.

Thốn Tâm chưa bao giờ giống hiện tại giống nhau cao hứng, có lẽ nàng là điên rồi, nàng như vậy nghĩ, bất quá, nàng thật sự thật cao hứng, bởi vì, ít nhất, nàng có thể trở thành Dương Tiễn một cái lựa chọn , nàng cao hứng, cao hứng đau lòng, vì một cái đi tìm chết nhân tuyển, mà cao hứng.

Hằng Nga tương đối liền bình tĩnh một điểm , bình tĩnh không có một tia gợn sóng, bởi vì nàng, là nguyệt cung đứng đầu.

"A!" Rất nhỏ một tiếng thở nhẹ, hắn bị sẫy , hắn ở bình thượng sẫy , một cái lảo đảo, mọi người vừa định đi sam một phen, hắn đã đỡ tiền phương án bàn, không đến mức chật vật té ngã, mà kia thanh thở nhẹ, hắn là cái cỡ nào mạnh hơn nhân, hắn bị ở trọng thương, chưa từng hừ quá một chữ, hiện tại, hắn có bao nhiêu đau, của hắn lòng có nhiều đau.

Trầm Hương còn nhớ rõ lúc trước hắn mượn Bảo Liên Đăng lực, đem cậu để ở lư hương thượng, hắn trọng thương dưới cũng không quên dùng mặc phiến che khóe môi gian vết máu, nhìn hắn hiện tại như vậy tình cảnh, hắn lại có thể nào đang nói nửa chữ, cho hắn tạo áp lực?

"Chân quân. . ."

"Dương Tiễn! Ngươi. . ."

Thốn Tâm ngăn cản Hằng Nga lời nói, nàng muốn nói cái gì, Dương Tiễn ở rõ ràng bất quá, như vậy quen thuộc xưng hô, như vậy quen thuộc miệng, đang nghe đến, lại như thế đau lòng.

"Ngươi câm miệng."

Dương Tiễn cũng đánh gãy Ngao Thốn Tâm lời nói, hắn không muốn nghe, một chút cũng không muốn nghe, hắn không biết kia trương linh hoạt trong miệng lại hội hỏi ra cái gì làm cho hắn khó có thể trả lời vấn đề, "Đều đi, làm cho ta một người lẳng lặng." Như vậy khàn khàn thanh âm, có khó có thể cãi lại mệnh lệnh.

"Đều không cho đi!" Nhìn chằm chằm Dương Tiễn, đồng thời lại ngăn lại mọi người rời đi.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm!"

Thốn Tâm tuyệt đối không có khả năng nhường nhường Dương Tiễn một người đợi, nàng biết hắn hỉ tĩnh, hắn không thích có người quấy rầy, nhưng hiện tại, không thể, hắn như vậy tính cách, tì khí, hắn sẽ đem bản thân buồn ra bệnh đến.

Dương Tiễn thừa nhận, trong lòng hắn là hi vọng bên cạnh có người , cho dù cái gì cũng không làm, hắn cũng tưởng có người cùng, hắn quá quen rồi cô độc ngày, lại không có nghĩa là hắn thích cô độc ngày, hắn không là vạn năng , nhưng là hắn hiện tại bất lực là không thể truyền tin , hắn cường trang trấn định, dùng tư pháp thiên thần có chứa uy hiếp tính lạnh như băng ánh mắt trừng hướng Thốn Tâm, không ai có thể tại đây loại ánh mắt hạ không khuất phục, không đảm chiến, chúng tiên yêu thần nhát gan đều nhanh ngất đi, dựa vào đồng bạn chống đỡ miễn cưỡng lập trụ, mọi sự đều có ngoại lệ, Ngao Thốn Tâm hàng ngày không hiểu khuất phục hai chữ, đồng dạng hướng Dương Tiễn trừng đi qua, ánh mắt tràn ngập kiên định mặc dù không đủ để làm cho người ta sợ hãi, nhưng dám cùng tư pháp thiên thần đối lập liền chừng đã làm cho người ta kính nể đi.

, hằng lời thề

Giống như thành quen biết cảnh tượng, giống như thành quen biết hai người, đối chọi gay gắt, lại tìm không thấy giống như thành quen biết cảm giác, oán trách sớm ở ngàn năm quang âm lí tiêu ma hầu như không còn, sớm không có tinh lực đi phán đoán ai đúng ai sai, Tây Hải xa nhau chia lìa thời gian, cũng không có trong truyền thuyết tốt đẹp như vậy, người ở bên ngoài trong mắt sớm thoát phá hôn nhân có lẽ chỉ có chia lìa mới là phương pháp giải quyết tốt nhất đi, không là, căn bản không phải, không có âu yếm nhân cuộc sống là mê mang , mang theo chua sót hương vị, không ai biết Thốn Tâm tại kia sau là thế nào sống lại , có lẽ không có đứa nhỏ nàng sống không đến bây giờ, đương nhiên càng không có nhân biết Dương Tiễn là thế nào đi lại duy gian còn sống chờ chết, trầm mặc, là bọn hắn hai người trong lúc đó duy nhất phương thức, ở đây thần tiên rất nhiều, đối với chuyện năm đó bao nhiêu có biết một hai, dù sao chấn kinh rồi tam giới.

Hiện tại, không thể lại đi chờ đợi, không thể lại tùy ý bọn họ hai cái lặng im.

"Khụ, cái kia nhị gia, Tam công chúa a, chúng ta trước thương lượng thương lượng thế nào ứng đối đi."

"Đúng vậy, đúng vậy "

"Là. . ."

Phụ họa thanh càng lúc càng lớn, bãi, Dương Tiễn ta chung quy háo bất quá ngươi, kia liền do ta mà nói, cũng do ta đến làm.

Bình phục một chút tâm tình, mím mím miệng, Dương Tiễn biết nàng vừa muốn nói cái gì đó , hắn không muốn nghe, hắn hiện tại căn bản không muốn nghe nàng nói chuyện, đó là đang ép hắn a!

"Nhị gia, "

Môi mỏng hé mở, không ở xưng chân quân cũng không ở kêu Dương Tiễn chỉ nhẹ nhàng hoán thanh nhị gia, Dương Tiễn hoảng hốt một trận, làm cho hắn thật sự cho rằng về tới ngàn năm trước, bọn họ lại bởi vì sao nguyên nhân, ầm ĩ một trận, hắn bị tức giận mà đi, trở về khi, Thốn Tâm tặng nàng một cái thật to ôm ấp, làm cho hắn ở Mai Sơn chúng huynh đệ trước mặt được không xấu hổ, theo tâm mà sinh hạnh phúc đãng ở khóe miệng, lái đi không được,

"Nhị gia, " lại một tiếng, bình tĩnh vô ba, gọi hồi Dương Tiễn phiêu miểu suy nghĩ, sẽ không , như vậy cười, như vậy ôm ấp, không còn có , ở không ai chờ bản thân về nhà, vì bản thân suy nghĩ, sớm sẽ không có, chính là bản thân không muốn thừa nhận thôi, rõ ràng là bản thân phóng thủ...

Thốn Tâm không biết làm bao nhiêu nỗ lực, tài năng ở đối mặt Dương Tiễn khi bảo trì bình tĩnh, cho dù ở sâu trong nội tâm sớm run run không thôi, nhưng ít ra Dương Tiễn xem ra là bình tĩnh , như vậy hắn liền sẽ không ở bởi vì bản thân đã từng, lầm của hắn tương lai, hắn, cùng nguyệt tương lai...

Thốn Tâm cười, nhớ lại tốt đẹp cùng chua sót mộng: "Ta trước kia không thôi một lần hỏi qua ngươi, ở trong lòng ngươi, là ta trọng yếu vẫn là Hằng Nga trọng yếu, ngươi không đáp ta, ta lại hỏi, là ta trọng yếu cũng là ngươi tam muội trọng yếu, ngươi nói này không thể so sánh, ta không thuận theo, lần lượt hỏi, ngươi chỉ tự chưa hồi, quay đầu bước đi, ngắn thì bán nguyệt, lâu thì nửa năm, ngươi đang trốn tránh, trốn tránh mấy vấn đề này, hiện tại, ngươi trốn không xong." Thốn Tâm nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn, thật sự là không tốt, ở Tây Hải thời điểm rõ ràng quyết ý không lại bởi vì Dương Tiễn lưu một giọt lệ, thế nào lại không nghe sai sử đâu, "Dương Tiễn, ta hỏi ngươi, ở trong lòng ngươi, là ta trọng vẫn là Hằng Nga trọng, hoặc là ngươi tam muội trọng?"

"Cây này bản không có cách nào khác so!" Chỉ biết, ta chỉ biết, Ngao Thốn Tâm có thể nói ra cái gì đến, nàng ra thương ta, còn có thể nói cái gì?

Gặp Dương Tiễn lại dùng đồng dạng trả lời qua loa tắc trách, xoay người muốn đi, Thốn Tâm chợt lóe thân ngăn đón ở trước mặt hắn "Dương Tiễn, ngươi so không xong, ta nói cho ngươi."

"Ta không cần thiết, tránh ra."

"Dương Tiễn, trước không nói trong lòng ngươi ý tưởng, chỉ bằng Hằng Nga nguyệt cung đứng đầu thân phận, ngươi. . ."Dừng một chút, nói tốt muốn dứt bỏ trong lòng ý tưởng , ân "Ít nhất hiện tại, nàng không thể chết được." Thốn Tâm rõ ràng cảm giác được Dương Tiễn sắc mặt biến hóa, trong lòng vẫn là như vậy như vậy đau, không có giải dược, xem người chung quanh ánh mắt, che giấu bản thân nội tâm để ý, dùng lạnh như băng ngữ khí miêu tả từ bản thân đi chịu chết là cỡ nào lý trí lựa chọn "Ngươi từ nhỏ có được cẩm y ngọc thực, toàn gia đoàn viên, thình lình xảy ra biến cố là ngươi khó có thể giải thoát vết sẹo, ngươi mất đi rồi mẫu thân, phụ thân, huynh trưởng, bởi vì ngươi cậu, cho dù ngươi không đồng ý thừa nhận, hắn cũng là ngươi cậu, cùng lúc đó, ngươi mất đi rồi chín vị biểu ca, bọn họ chết ở trong tay của ngươi, Tiểu Kim Ô giống như ngươi, không muốn cho nhau gặp nhau bằng thêm ưu thương, không muốn biết nguyên lai các ngươi cũng là có huyết thống quan hệ , cho nên, ngươi chỉ còn lại có ngươi muội muội, nàng là ngươi duy nhất thân nhân, ngươi buông tha cho nàng, làm sao ngươi còn có mặt mũi đi gặp mất nhân." Thanh âm dần dần không linh, cả tòa quân trướng, đều giống tĩnh mịch thông thường yên tĩnh, "Ta cùng với ngươi, chẳng qua là gặp nhau ngàn năm người qua đường, ngươi không có lựa chọn nào khác."

"Không, Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi không là người qua đường, ta Dương Tiễn nói qua, ngươi là ta duy nhất thê tử, ngươi là của ta thê tử!"

"Thê tử?" Dương Tiễn, ngươi biết không? Ngươi lặp lại nói ta là của ngươi thê tử, giống như là một hồi không có tình yêu liên minh, ta muốn không là giao dịch, ta không cần cảm giác giống chiếm này vị trí không cho ngươi người trong lòng dường như, ta không cần.

"Dương Tiễn, của ngươi nói có nghĩa sao?"

"... Đương nhiên" hắn do dự , không phải là bởi vì hắn đối thê tử một chuyện do dự, mà là vì, không biết cái gì nguyên nhân, hắn sợ...

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi đã nói, chỉ cần ta nguyện ý, trong tam giới nhậm ta rong ruổi, phải không?"

"..."

Không có trả lời, đây là hắn do dự nguyên nhân sao? Này làm người ta rung động nhân tâm cảm động tam giới tình yêu tuyên ngôn, đến cuối cùng lại thành một trương bùa đòi mạng? Muốn thế nào đáp? Đây là hắn chính miệng hứa nặc, phát thệ...

, ta nguyện ý

Ta nguyện ý, ta nguyện ý cho ngươi đi điên cuồng

Ta nguyện ý, ta nguyện ý cho ngươi đi thu liễm

Ta nguyện ý, ta nguyện ý cho ngươi đi tìm chết thông thường còn sống

Ta nguyện ý, ta nguyện ý cho ngươi đi không hề do dự tử

Ta nguyện ý, ta nguyện ý, cùng ngươi vô can, ngươi không cần có chịu tội cảm

Ta nguyện ý, ta nguyện ý, không hề căn cứ, bởi vì ta yêu chính là ngươi

Ngươi không cần thiết vì ta tuần hoàn này hứa hẹn, ta biết, ngươi nói đều là thật sự, nhưng là, ta sớm không ở xa cầu.

Năm đó, ngày nào đó, màu trắng vi mạn hạ, của ta tâm cho ngươi, sẽ không ở tính toán muốn trở về, bởi vì, ta nguyện ý...

Ta nguyện ý, ta nguyện ý thủ hộ của ngươi nuông chiều

Ta nguyện ý, ta nguyện ý dễ dàng tha thứ của ngươi làm càn

Ta nguyện ý, ta nguyện ý cho ngươi của ta sinh mệnh

Ta nguyện ý, ta nguyện ý đồng ngươi cái xác không hồn

Ta nguyện ý, ta nguyện ý nhường lời thề không ở trống không

Ta nguyện ý, ta nguyện ý chờ ngươi trở về nhận của ta tâm

Ta biết, ta bị thương ngươi, không thôi một lần, thật có lỗi

Ta biết, này từ nghe qua khủng bố như vậy, thật có lỗi

Nhưng,

Ngươi không biết, ta yêu chính là ngươi, luôn luôn là, không biết vì sao, ta có thể lưỡi biến triều đình bách quan, đối mặt ngươi, ta lại không biết nói cái gì cho phải, ngươi tổng hội làm cho ta mất đi lý trí, ta lại đối với ngươi không thể không nề hà

Đừng nữa đi rồi, ta không có như vậy kiên cường, ngươi có biết , của ta tâm sớm vỡ nát, cầu ngươi, trở về, theo giúp ta cùng đi quá tương lai lộ, có lẽ, kia chính là cuối cùng lộ...

Trướng trung rất yên tĩnh, mọi người đi rồi, chỉ còn lại có Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn.

Có chút xấu hổ, có chút đau lòng, có chút chua sót.

"Thốn Tâm "

Là Dương Tiễn trước khai khẩu, này không là của hắn tác phong, nhưng đối mặt Ngao Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn liền không giống với

"Ngươi nhất định phải như vậy bức ta sao?"

"A, không, ngươi sai lầm rồi, không là ta bức ngươi, là chính ngươi bức ngươi, ngươi đã nói, 'Không cần tưởng không phó ra cái gì đại giới phải đến ngươi muốn ', ngươi muốn Dương Thiền trở về sao? Như vậy ta liền là đại giới."

"Thốn Tâm..."

"Đáp ứng ta."

"Hảo."

Thốn Tâm thấp đầu mạnh mẽ nâng lên, tâm cũng lấy so bình thường mau vài lần tốc độ nhảy lên , nàng luôn luôn tại khuyên hắn, thậm chí giống Dương Tiễn nói giống nhau, buộc hắn, nàng biết kết quả hội là cái gì, nhưng còn có thể đau, làm sao bây giờ, còn có thể đau quá... Nàng thậm chí tưởng, chẳng sợ ở do dự một ít cũng tốt a, ít nhất, ta ở trong lòng ngươi còn là có chút của ta vị trí...

Trong mắt lệ liền ở đàng kia dũng , không nghĩ rớt xuống, cũng nhẫn không quay về, mông lung một mảnh, hắn nhìn không thấy, Dương Tiễn cương nghị trên mặt, ngoan tuyệt ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm là trướng ngoại cái kia hư ảo thân ảnh, cố ý phóng đại thanh âm, xem người nọ đang nghe đến cái gọi là có giá trị gì đó sau cảm thấy mỹ mãn rời đi.

"Ta, ngươi đã quyết định , ta liền đi trước ."

"Không là, Thốn Tâm, đợi chút!"

Dương Tiễn một phen túm trụ Thốn Tâm thủ, đem nàng kéo đến bản thân trước mặt, này mới phát hiện, đôi mắt bên trong lệ sớm nhịn không được rơi xuống, "Ngươi này tiểu bổn long, ta không là nói cho ngươi nghe , vừa mới bên ngoài có người. Ta làm sao có thể cho ngươi đi Thiên Nô chỗ kia đâu, ân?"

Dương Tiễn đem Thốn Tâm ôm vào trong lòng, lần này không có giãy dụa, không ngừng nức nở dần dần truyền đến, càng lúc càng lớn, cấm thanh rủa bao trùm soái trướng, tùy ý Thốn Tâm phát tiết nghìn năm qua nhẫn đi nước mắt, thấm vào Dương Tiễn lạnh như băng ngân giáp hạ càng lạnh như băng tâm, cái loại này quen thuộc cảm giác, ấm áp như xuân.

Có lẽ nàng rốt cuộc ức chế không được , nàng không biết làm sao lại khóc ra , nàng chính là cảm thấy này ôm ấp rất quen thuộc tất, nàng không ly khai này ôm ấp , khiến cho nàng đắm chìm ở trong này, vĩnh viễn cũng không cần tỉnh lại, ngụy trang thiện lương của bản thân mệt, thật thống khổ.

Bọn họ, là cho nhau sưởi ấm một đôi, nhưng là...

Đây là ở soái trướng, đối diện nhân là Dương Tiễn, hiện tại, giữa bọn họ duy nhất quan hệ chính là cao thấp cấp, nàng không có tư cách ở trong lòng hắn, bất quá, giống như, là hắn trước kéo ta nhập hoài ? Phải không? Hắn vẫn cùng ta nói, sẽ không làm cho ta đi Thiên Nô chỗ kia?

Rời đi của hắn hoài, trừu trừu tháp tháp hòa dịu bản thân cảm xúc.

"Ta, ta đi trước..."

Nàng cần bình tĩnh bình tĩnh, phân tích một chút, vừa rồi là mộng, vẫn là thật sự.

"Thốn Tâm, ta yêu ngươi!"

! ! ! ! !

"Cái gì?"

Này tính thổ lộ sao? Như vậy đột ngột!

"Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi luôn luôn cho rằng ta người yêu không là ngươi, kỳ thực, của ta tâm, sớm cũng đã thuộc loại ngươi , thật sự, nếu không phải là bởi vì Thiên Nô muốn ta làm lựa chọn, mà ngươi lại cố ý muốn đi chịu chết, ta không biết, không biết cái gì thời điểm tài năng cùng ngươi nói ra."

Dương Tiễn lời nói có chút kích động, Thốn Tâm lại có vẻ so với hắn càng kích động.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi, trong lòng còn có ta sao?" Gặp Thốn Tâm không nói gì, Dương Tiễn tựa như không cam lòng bàn nói "Chẳng sợ một chút!"

"Tấc..."

Kiễng mũi chân, phu thượng hắn kia lạnh như băng môi, cảm thụ trên người hắn phát ra nhàn nhạt mùi, mang theo trà xanh điềm tĩnh cùng bông tuyết tinh mát, mang theo bày mưu nghĩ kế tự tin cùng quyết thắng ngàn dặm kiêu ngạo...

Cái loại này chân thật cảm giác, ta biết, chúng ta biết, kia không phải là mộng...

Kia giọt lệ, rốt cục không ở khổ, không ở mặn, ngọt ngào .

Chỉ mong, lâu dài...

, mộng một hồi

"Nhị gia, ngươi muốn làm như thế nào?"

"..."

"Âm hiểm!"

Bất đắc dĩ cười cười đáp lại của nàng đặc thù đánh giá, chỉ sợ này tam giới bên trong dám nói như vậy của hắn cũng chỉ có Ngao Thốn Tâm này một người thôi, bất quá, ta Dương Tiễn nguyện ý!

...

Hôm nay mưa hạ rất lớn, ánh mặt trời rất nhạt rất nhạt, Tiểu Kim Ô thu liễm hắn cực nóng năng lượng, trong thiên địa thoải mái nhiệt độ không khí lại cũng không thể gây cho nhân thoải mái cảm giác.

Kỳ hạn đã đến, này chân quân ngay tại quân trướng trung đầy đủ đợi ba ngày, huống chi Tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm đã ở quân trong lều, trước bất luận chân quân làm cái gì lựa chọn, chỉ bằng này xấu hổ chồng trước vợ trước thân phận, liền cũng đủ tìm tòi nghiên cứu một phen, nhưng hiện tại, cũng không phải là bát quái thời điểm, hiện tại quan trọng là, ai tử? Ai sống?

Soái trướng bên ngoài chật như nêm cối, qua lại sinh tử, thần tiên thế nào, phàm nhân có luân hồi, thần tiên chỉ còn lại có tro bụi , đã chết đó là thật sự biến mất tam giới , lại có thể nào không quan tâm đâu?

Kia tầng băng màu lam kết giới xuất hiện chớp lên, nổi lên gợn sóng, tùy theo biến mất không thấy.

Trướng mành nhẹ nhàng xốc lên, màu bạc áo giáp lóe sáng rọi, tam cánh phi thiên quan đem lịch phát buộc lên, kia mạt màu vàng sợi tóc có vẻ phá lệ chói mắt, màu đen long văn áo khoác trở ra trong nháy mắt theo gió mà dương, a a mà vang , không biết là tiếng gió, vẫn là thổi bay long văn áo cừu, cái loại này kiêu ngạo phóng túng, cái loại này làm càn kiệt ngạo, không thêm gì che giấu.

Mà...

Hồng nhạt công chúa váy, mang theo cùng sinh câu đến kiêu căng cùng tùy hứng, linh động hơi thở tản ra mê người mị lực, cái loại này linh lung tính cách làm cho người ta lại yêu vừa hận.

Mà...

Mà bọn họ trong mắt, đều cầm lệ quang, như có như không , phía sau bị gió thổi khởi trướng mành, mơ hồ thấy nội trướng một mảnh bừa bãi...

"Thiên Nô gặp qua chân quân, gặp qua Tam công chúa." Nhân chưa đến, thanh tới trước, kia đoàn hắc vụ cũng dần dần hiện ra.

"Thiên Nô, ta tam muội đâu?"

"Chân quân đại nhân thực là khi nào thì đều quên không được nhà mình muội muội a!"

"..."

Quần áo áo xanh, đẹp đẽ khuôn mặt, so Dương Tiễn nhu hòa, lại mang theo Dương gia nhân kiên nghị, nàng có cao quý huyết thống, có cường đại hậu thuẫn, có tri tâm bằng hữu, hữu ái bản thân trượng phu, có hiếu thuận con trai của tự mình, cũng có khả nhân con dâu, nàng như vậy, tiện sát bao nhiêu nhân, có lẽ, liền là vì có được nhiều lắm, bảo hộ rất hảo, rất nhiều việc, nàng cũng không từng minh bạch, không rõ, không có nghĩa là rất ngu xuẩn, nàng chính là bị nhiều lắm nhân gạt, hiện tại, lại không ai giấu diếm, ở nàng trước mắt phát sinh chuyện liền như vậy trình diễn.

"Chân quân đại nhân, tưởng tuyển ai vậy?"

Kia tà tà gợi lên khóe miệng mang theo nhiều lắm tang thương, lại bị vô tình kiệt ngạo che giấu, nhìn thẳng Thiên Nô ánh mắt.

"Ta đem Ngao Thốn Tâm, cho ngươi."

"..."

"... Ha ha ha ha ha, Dương Tiễn, ngươi quả thực vô tình! Này ngàn năm vợ chồng chung quy so bất quá kia giữa tháng nhân, thân muội muội!"

"Kia người này, ngươi đổi. Vẫn là không đổi?"

"Đổi, đương nhiên đổi."

Phía sau Ngao Thốn Tâm chậm rãi mà đến, mỗi một bước đều hảo trầm trọng, nàng sợ hãi sao? Hắn, không, nàng chính là suy nghĩ rất nhiều việc, rất nhiều việc, rất nhiều, hắn khó có thể giải thoát chuyện...

Hắn xem, liền bình tĩnh như vậy xem, xem kết tóc thê tử hướng tử vong, dùng kết tóc thê tử mệnh đi đổi muội muội mệnh, hắn thương hắn muội muội, tam giới đều biết, chính là không nghĩ tới, hắn có thể như vậy vô tình, chẳng sợ một câu vãn nhắn lại cũng không từng nói một câu, của hắn vô tình, đã sớm đã chứng kiến không phải sao, chính là này hứa nhiều năm qua, đều phai nhạt , Dương Tiễn, chỉ đối hắn nguyện ý nhân mỉm cười, hắn nhân sinh tử, lại cùng hắn có gì can hệ?

Ngàn năm vợ chồng, ân nhân cứu mạng, bất quá rơm rạ!

Người chung quanh ánh mắt đều lạnh xuống dưới, nhưng, có năng lực trách cứ cái gì, chẳng lẽ theo đuổi Tam Thánh Mẫu ở yêu ma chỗ, mặc kệ không hỏi? Chẳng lẽ lấy Hằng Nga đi đổi? Có lẽ Ngao Thốn Tâm là lựa chọn tốt nhất, nhưng cũng là, tàn nhẫn nhất lựa chọn, nàng, đi càng kiên định, mọi người, liền càng vô lực, không có ai có thể đi ngăn cản, bọn họ thậm chí không thể nói câu gì.

Chỉ có kia con khỉ...

Cặp kia hoả nhãn kim tinh quay tròn vừa chuyển, có lẽ là bị lừa rất ngoan, hắn sẽ không bao giờ nữa dễ dàng tin tưởng mặt ngoài chỗ đã thấy, có lẽ hiếm khi có người biết kia cuộc hôn nhân chân thật tình huống, nhưng hắn là biết đến, năm ấy hắn biến thành dương tiểu thánh bộ dáng đến Dương phủ, kia nghênh diện mà đến chính là một cái thật to ôm ấp, rồi sau đó hắn lại thấy dương tiểu thánh trong mắt kia ti có lẽ ngay cả chính hắn cũng không từng phát hiện lo lắng cùng phẫn nộ...

Cho dù thời gian biến thiên, nàng không ở là nàng, hắn cũng không ở là hắn, nhưng chỉ bằng mấy lần huyết lệ dây dưa, còn có, đúng, bọn họ còn có một đứa nhỏ! Thế nào luôn luôn không gặp đến đâu? Bất quá, bằng này đó, hắn liền sẽ không đem Hải Tiên muội muội giao cho Thiên Nô.

Tâm tư lưu chuyển, hoả nhãn kim tinh phát huy ra thực lực chân chính.

"Hảo ngươi cái..."

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt nhất lăng, hầu tử quyết đoán đem thừa lại lời nói nuốt trở vào, tiền phương Ngao Thốn Tâm, đã ở ngắn ngủi tạm dừng sau tiếp tục bước vào...

Bãi, bãi, bãi, lão tôn không nói, hừ, lão tôn lẳng lặng xem diễn!

, kết thúc diễn

"Tam, muội, còn tốt lắm?"

"Nương!"

"Tam Thánh Mẫu!"

"..."

Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn, khóe miệng cầm một chút cười, người khác đều cho rằng kia chính là khổ trung mua vui, chỉ có Dương Tiễn biết, kia là thật tâm cười, mà kia Dương Tiễn, cũng đồng thời nhìn phía Thốn Tâm bên kia, cũng cười , mang theo nói không nên lời chua sót...

"Thốn Tâm công chúa ~ "

Kia nịnh nọt thanh âm xứng thượng nịnh nọt sắc mặt, còn có cặp kia không thành thật thủ, tưởng thật một bộ tiểu nhân sắc mặt!

"Thiên Nô!"

Vạn chúng chú mục dưới, dám đụng Dương Tiễn nữ nhân, cho dù là đã từng nữ nhân, cũng tuyệt đối không được! Nhưng là... Người này không là ngươi Dương Tiễn tự mình đưa đi qua sao? Hiện tại, chẳng lẽ không phải buồn cười?

Chúng gia tiên yêu ma thú, muốn cười, muốn khóc, tưởng khinh thường, tưởng khinh thị, muốn cùng tình, tưởng, cũng chỉ là ngẫm lại, cái khác, cũng làm không xong cái gì, bọn họ tính cái gì, bọn họ dựa vào cái gì, bọn họ có tư cách gì, nếu bọn họ gặp được chuyện như vậy, có thể so sánh hắn làm càng tốt sao? Có thể sao?

Không có có thể, cũng không có không thể.

Bởi vì, căn bản không có Dương Tiễn bản sự, thay lời khác nói, căn bản không có người đi quan tâm chăm sóc bọn họ, nhỏ bé, cũng là loại ưu việt, không phải sao?

"Dương Tiễn, ta luôn luôn nghĩ đến ngươi sớm vô tâm ."

Thiên Nô kia châm chọc trong lời nói mơ hồ mang theo phân ngạo khí, Dương Tiễn, ta, đã vô tâm , chỉ bằng điểm này, ngươi, vĩnh viễn cũng so ra kém ta!

Đầu ngón tay cuốn, một phen cung tiễn hiện ra, sơ xem bình thản vô kì, nhưng cái khó giấu kia cung thượng phiền phức thượng cổ văn lộ nhiễm màu đồng cổ ánh sáng nhạt.

"A!" Hằng Nga kinh hoảng ngón giữa kia cung, khóe miệng mang theo cửu biệt gặp lại kinh hỉ "Là, nghệ, là nghệ cung."

Thiên Nô khẽ vuốt kia cung, phảng phất có thể nhìn đến ngày xưa liễm đi quang hoa, chúng tiên yêu nhanh nhìn chằm chằm kia đem trong truyền thuyết thượng cổ thần binh, Dương Tiễn cũng không sai mục đích nhìn chằm chằm, cau mày, ai đều không nhìn thấy chú ý tới Thốn Tâm kia bình tĩnh vô ba biểu cảm, có lẽ chẳng phải bình tĩnh , như là hiểu biết nhân nhìn, có lẽ có thể từ giữa phát hiện một chút âm mưu đạt được ngạo tư.

"Dương Tiễn! Xem trọng !" Kéo cung tự bắn tên, tên bắn thủng tâm.

"Không cần!"

Màu vàng quang mang thứ nhân mắt đau, thê lương thét chói tai nhẫn nhân kinh dị...

Lại trợn mắt, quang hóa mũi tên nhọn ở xuyên tim mà qua, Thốn Tâm, chính là tại kia lẳng lặng cười, ở Dương Tiễn tiếng la trung giống như là vừa vặn phát hiện nguyên lai kia thượng cổ đại thần dùng quá cung tiễn xuyên qua là của chính mình tâm.

Mà kia tên, quang hoa qua đi, trọng liễm mũi nhọn, có lẽ chỉ có ở một khắc kia, mới là chân chính thượng cổ thần binh, thoáng chốc.

Không đúng, hết thảy cũng không đúng, rõ ràng dính Ngao Thốn Tâm huyết, sau đó mang theo hồi phục sau lực lượng, bắn thẳng đến cửu tiêu phía trên thần ngày, như thế nào đến một nửa dưới ánh mặt trời liền biến mất hầu như không còn, trừ phi...

"Ngươi, ngươi không là Ngao Thốn Tâm!" Mặt sau câu kia ngươi là ai, hắn không đang nói , hắn lại không phải người ngu, huống chi, trước mắt cái gọi là Ngao Thốn Tâm, đã hiện ra chân thân, như vậy kiếm rất mi, như vậy sắc bén mắt, như vậy đạm mạc vẻ mặt, cặp kia mâu trung, là vạn vật thương sinh, cặp kia mâu trung, là bỏ ta còn ai...

"Dương Tiễn!" Kia phẫn hận lời nói mang theo thê lương khó chịu, hắn không cam lòng!

"Thiên Nô, gắn liền với thời gian đã tối muộn."

Thiên đình trong quân doanh, kia 'Dương Tiễn 'Cũng hiện ra bộ mặt thật, xinh đẹp đáng yêu bộ dáng, tinh xảo đặc sắc dung mạo.

Là Thốn Tâm...

...

Vào ngày hôm đó doanh trướng trung

"Thốn Tâm, hiện tại Thiên Nô phi yêu phi quỷ phi ma, hắn chính là cái bóng dáng, là trong lòng hắn chấp niệm cho không cam lòng huyễn hóa ra bóng dáng, bao gồm của hắn quân đội, không ai có thể giết chết bóng dáng, hắn bản vô sinh hà đàm tử."

"Kia, chúng ta nên làm cái gì bây giờ, liền bỏ hắn sao?"

"Hừ." Dương Tiễn cười khẽ "Ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ theo đuổi mặc kệ sao?"

"..."

Thốn Tâm xem hắn, hắn vẫn là như vậy kiêu ngạo, mang theo bễ nghễ thiên hạ kiêu ngạo, vẫn là ta yêu cái kia hắn.

"Khoảng thời gian trước, sư phụ đến đây."

"Ta biết." Thốn Tâm lúc đó ngay tại tràng, rất nhiều người đều ở, kia thanh đồ em dâu đến nay ký ức hãy còn mới mẻ.

"Sư phụ nói, luôn luôn bảo tồn cho Côn Lôn sơn bắn ngày cung không thấy ."

"Bắn ngày cung? Hậu Nghệ kia đem?"

"Đương nhiên."

Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc rất nhiều lại cảm thấy tư đến cũng đúng, phổ thông cung tiễn, sẽ ở Côn Lôn sao? Bất quá "Này cùng Thiên Nô có quan hệ gì?"

"Ta hỏi ngươi, ngươi chừng nào thì mới có bóng dáng?"

"Đương nhiên là ở quang hạ."

"Kia mạnh nhất quang lại là cái gì?"

"Mạnh nhất quang? Ánh nắng! Thái dương! Hắn, hắn sẽ không muốn bắn ngày đi? !"

"Thái dương tạo nên hắn, không sinh bất diệt, nhưng đồng thời, ở hắn hình thành sau, không bao giờ nữa có thể nhận đến ánh mặt trời, bằng không. . . Hồn, phi, phách, tán." Cặp kia mâu trung theo cấp Thốn Tâm sủng nịch, đến đối Thiên Nô sát ý, dần dần lạnh như băng...

, phong chưa tĩnh

Dương Tiễn vẫn là Dương Tiễn, Thốn Tâm vẫn là Thốn Tâm, bọn họ thủ bản thân tâm, biến ảo đối phương nhan, cứu vớt lẫn nhau mệnh...

Đó là không cam lòng, là không cam lòng rống giận cùng oán niệm, hơn một ngàn năm, hắn dùng hơn một ngàn năm quang âm đi còn ảnh, đi sáng lập này Mị Ảnh quân đoàn, hiện thời, kia treo cao kim ô là bọn hắn duy nhất uy hiếp, hắn thật vất vả trộm được Hậu Nghệ bắn ngày cung thần, chỉ đợi nhiễm lên cực âm tính thể chất huyết là có thể tỉnh lại, sau đó nhường này tam giới lại không ánh sáng minh đáng nói, nhường này tam giới người cũng nếm thử sống ở trong bóng tối hương vị, nhưng là ngươi Dương Tiễn dựa vào thuần dương chi khu, bị hủy kế hoạch của ta, mặc cho ai có thể thản nhiên, bãi bãi bãi, đã phải chết, ta đây liền lôi kéo các ngươi nhóm người này cùng nhau bụi tan khói diệt!

Thiên Nô, gần như điên cuồng, tồi động khởi luôn luôn vây quanh ở quân đoàn chung quanh hắc vụ, kia đoàn sương mù không ngừng bay lên, khuếch đại, tỉ mỉ khối không khí giống một cái bện hoàn mỹ ti đoạn, kia lộng lẫy ánh mặt trời bị một chút cắn nuốt, dần dần biến mất ở chúng gia trong mắt, lại bất lực.

Khắp bầu trời đều trở nên thê hắc, đúng, là thê hắc không là tối đen.

Trong lúc nhất thời, đại địa trở nên yên tĩnh, chỉ còn lại các tiên gia trên người kia oánh oánh lòe lòe hộ thể ánh sáng, trong đó, kia tràn ngập thần bí màu tím sáng rọi tản ra vô hạn uy nghi, cái loại này cùng sinh câu đến cao quý, là ngày sau thế nào cũng vô pháp bù lại , màu tím từ xưa đó là hoàng gia sắc, màu tím vầng sáng ngoại lại có một tầng lam, mang theo ẩn ẩn quang, không người địch nổi pháp lực là hắn thuở nhỏ cực khổ cùng phấn đấu, hắn từ khinh thường dùng võ lực đến giải quyết vấn đề .

Còn có, về điểm này hồng nhạt, trong suốt nhất thủy gian, mạch mạch không được ngữ, có lẽ ở trong lòng nàng, cách không là thủy, trong suốt thiên thượng nguyệt, hai hai không hiểu nhau.

...

Hắc ám dũng đi lên, không lâu, kia mạn sơn tiếng kêu rên liền muốn tiến đến, mất đi ánh mặt trời đại địa có vẻ yếu ớt như vậy, không lâu, một đám lớn một đám lớn thực vật, tinh linh hội bởi vì không có ánh mặt trời mà chết đi, tùy theo, động vật, sẽ chết, nhân, sẽ chết, liền tính đã tu tập ích cốc thuật yêu cũng sẽ bởi vì không có ánh mặt trời mà tử, đến lúc này, tam giới, cũng chỉ hội thừa lại chút phẩm chất cực cao thần, thâm cư địa hạ quỷ, cùng siêu thoát tam giới ảnh, lại sẽ xuất hiện một cái tân tam giới, không có gì hội bởi vì ai rời đi mà hủy diệt, cũng không có ai sẽ bởi vì ai đã đến mà huy hoàng, điều này cũng hứa chính là vĩnh hằng định luật, chúng ta nhỏ bé, chúng ta thậm chí cái gì cũng không phải, ở thiên ngoại thiên, có Nữ Oa nương nương, có Phục Hy đại đế, bọn họ có được công bằng, đương nhiên, này công bằng không phải ai thiếu mấy lượng ngân, ai hơn mấy cân mặt, bọn họ sở nắm trong tay công bằng, thường thường liên quan đến sinh tử, liên quan đến tồn vong...

Cực độ sợ hãi, đó là tử vong tiền giãy dụa, Dương Tiễn, hắn có hoàng gia huyết thống, có quán giang khẩu triều đình, có tam giới chiến □□ hào, hắn phẩm giai gần với Ngọc Đế dưới, cho dù này tam giới thật sự ra sao, hắn cũng sẽ còn sống, như vậy, hắn vì sao muốn xen vào? Hắn còn có thể quản sao?

Hội, đây là không thể nghi ngờ , một cái tam giới bị hủy, còn sẽ xuất hiện một cái tân tam giới, nhưng là nhất định hội trải qua trận tắm máu, sổ lấy ngàn kế sinh linh ở trận chiến tranh này trung kiếm vất vả, muốn Dương Tiễn trơ mắt xem, hắn làm không được.

Đây là có phải có chút tự mâu thuẫn?

Thế gian này việc, không phải là mâu thuẫn sao, minh biết rõ sớm muộn gì sẽ chết, vì sao còn muốn còn sống? Ăn gì đó sớm muộn gì hội lôi ra đến, vì sao còn muốn ăn? Lời này nhìn như thô thiển, cũng là thuyết minh mâu thuẫn tốt nhất ngôn ngữ.

Thế gian này, cái gì là chân lý, cái gì là chính xác , cái gì là hẳn là , hết thảy tuần tự, có mệt hay không? Tốt lắm, vậy theo bản thân chủ tâm, làm một điểm bản thân muốn làm chuyện, này đó là Dương Tiễn, có bản thân khặc cùng ngạo.

Mây đen nồng đậm, thế gian sinh linh cực độ khủng hoảng, có lẽ thật là kỳ tích đã xảy ra, hoặc là bọn họ xuất hiện ảo giác, kia sương mù dày đặc gian lại có một tia sáng rọi đầu nhập, dần dần, dần dần, kia không là ảo giác, tát ở trên người quang mang ấm áp như vậy, chiếu vào Mị Ảnh trên người truyền đến cháy chi đau như vậy thiết thực, vùng núi, đồng ruộng, có người vui mừng, có người ưu, có người thắng lợi, có người bại, kết cục, không gì hơn cái này đi...

, vũ chưa ngừng

Ánh mặt trời, chiếu khắp đại địa, sử vạn vật sinh linh sinh cơ dạt dào, lại đồng dạng có một câu nói, cái gọi là thịnh cực tất phản, sáng rọi thẩm thấu tiến hắc vụ, tiêu tán khói đặc, dần dần, chúng thần yêu đã nhận ra không đúng, quá nóng , thật sự quá nóng , này căn bản không phải thái dương a! Này rõ ràng thủ Thái Thượng Lão Quân lò bát quái a! Không chỉ có quân địch cũng bị tiêu tán, này đó thần ma cũng muốn bị phơi hóa !

Bọn họ đột nhiên muốn cầu nguyện thái dương tiêu thất, khả rõ ràng vừa mới bọn họ còn hy vọng quang mang đã đến.

Thiên Nô cảm nhận được cái loại này nguy hiểm hơi thở khi đã không còn kịp rồi, hắn rõ ràng biết này hắc vụ cường đại năng lực, nó chừng có thể ngăn cản một ngày phát huy ra toàn bộ lực lượng, hiện tại hắc vụ vậy mà ở như vậy tiêu tán , như vậy hôm nay thượng, sẽ không chỉ một ngày...

Dương Tiễn, hảo kế sách.

Cũng thế, lưu thanh sơn ở, không sợ không củi đốt. Ta Thiên Nô một lần nữa sửa này Mị Ảnh không dễ dàng, tuyệt đối không thể dễ dàng như vậy bị hủy, bị hủy, sẽ lại cũng không về được, ta muốn lôi kéo các ngươi này nhóm người cùng nhau chôn cùng, thật sâu nhìn thoáng qua thiên đình quân trướng này thần ma yêu nhân, xoay người yên tiến hắc vụ, mà ngay tại kia trong nháy mắt, ẩn ẩn màu lam quang mang, phát ra lăng nhân uy nghiêm, thực cốt rét lạnh...

Loại cảm giác này rất quen thuộc tất, tam tiêm hai nhận đao xuyên thấu ngực, tự mình sớm không có máu phun ra, nhưng là hắn lại cảm nhận được Tam Thủ Giao ở tham lam hút bản thân năng lượng, ở Dương Tiễn trong tay , theo Dương Tiễn ngàn năm, Tam Thủ Giao thường đến quá các loại nhân máu, tựa hồ đều là ngọt ngào , lại có chút mặn, trên đời này, hình dung ngoan độc mọi người nói là lãnh huyết, khả là bọn hắn làm sao hưởng qua huyết hương vị, là nhân, huyết đều là nóng , Tam Thủ Giao cũng không hút trái tim máu — trong lòng huyết, bởi vì hắn sợ chính hắn một động vật máu lạnh cũng có một lãnh tâm, liền tính thế giới ở âm u, hắn cũng nguyện dùng nhiệt tâm nhìn, cho dù khinh thường, cũng tốt hơn coi thường...

Thiên Nô đối với tử vong cảm giác ở rõ ràng bất quá , không có một người sống có thể minh bạch tử cảm giác, cái loại này tuyệt vọng, trong nháy mắt, cái gì hận , yêu , cũng không tồn tại , bản thân liền muốn tiêu thất, đó là một loại giải thoát, cũng là một loại tra tấn, cảm thụ máu trôi qua, hiểu rõ sinh tử chi kém, ở muốn hay không sống trong lúc đó giãy dụa, có người, không ở lưu luyến phàm trần, chẳng sợ chỉ có một tia không luyến cũng sẽ trở thành hồn phách, hoặc là tan thành mây khói, có người, chấp niệm, quá sâu, không cam lòng, không cam lòng cứ như vậy tử, làm loại này ý niệm đạt đến mức tận cùng thời điểm, tựu thành ảnh, chính là Thiên Nô như vậy ảnh, mà loại cảm giác này vừa đúng Dương Tiễn biết, Dương Tiễn, là tử quá nhân, vì của hắn cẩu...

Dương Tiễn trải qua ngàn năm, xem qua nhiều lắm sinh tử, hắn theo không nghĩ tới quá còn có người đối như vậy thế gian tràn ngập toàn bộ lưu luyến, không nghĩ tới, đúng là Thiên Nô như vậy cái gọi là tiểu nhân, nguyện ý tồn lưu, xem Thiên Nô kia trương vặn vẹo mặt, hắn tránh không thoát tam tiêm hai nhận đao trói buộc, hắn chịu đựng thái dương càng lúc càng thịnh nóng rực, thân thể hắn bị thiêu đau đớn khó nhịn...

Kia không cam lòng tâm nhưng lại tác động Dương Tiễn lãnh huyết tâm, hắn thừa nhận, giết người không chớp mắt, hắn vẫn cũng không sợ có quỷ đến trả thù, hắn hoành hành tam giới, ai dám không tôn hắn một tiếng 'Chân quân' ? Chính là hiện tại, Thiên Nô không cam lòng, cũng là khơi dậy mấy ngàn năm tiền, khi đó Dương Tiễn, không cam lòng tâm.

Ở trong mắt bồi hồi, giây lát lướt qua, cho dù như vậy, Thiên Nô, như trước bắt giữ đến...

Ánh mặt trời là tốt đẹp, "Ngàn môn vạn hộ đồng đồng ngày, tổng đem tân đào đổi cũ phù." Từ xưa miêu tả thái dương câu thơ đều là quang minh, hạnh phúc , không biết, như quả thực có một ngày mười ngày đều xuất hiện, lại sẽ là thế nào sinh linh đồ thán...

Bọn họ xem kia thái dương càng ngày càng gần, thẳng đến quang mang đâm vào vô pháp trợn mắt, mười cái, thật là mười cái, như vậy thiên đình có ai thấy quá năm đào sơn mười ngày, lại có ai còn nhớ rõ?

Cái loại này cháy cảm giác chớ nói Mị Ảnh không thể chịu đựng được, liền ngay cả này tam giới vạn vật sinh linh cũng là không thể chịu đựng được , bọn họ lại một lần nữa cảm nhận được tử vong hơi thở.

Đừng sợ, đừng lo lắng, Dương Tiễn, là sẽ không làm cho bọn họ tử .

Ai vậy tâm ngữ, hắn chỗ nào đến tự tin? Này hình như là mọi người tâm ngữ...

Một tia lương ý đánh úp lại, bọt nước giọt tát, thái dương dần dần tới gần mặt đất, mà sóng nhiệt lại dần dần hạ thấp, ngẩng đầu, Tử Kim sắc du long dần dần biến thành nhất vị công tử, trong tay kia khỏa màu lam hạt châu đang ở hình thành một cái vĩ đại môn bóng nước, vây quanh trụ cuồn cuộn đánh úp lại sóng nhiệt, mà sóng nhiệt bên trong, phụ thân của hắn đã ở.

Màu nâu tóc quăn, màu trắng gấm vóc, màu vàng đường viền, bên hông càng thêm tuyết trắng đai lưng, không có gì hoa lệ châu báu, chỉ "Tùy ý" lộ vẻ một cái Tử Kim sắc hình rồng ngọc bội...

...

"Khánh Nhi."

"..." Dương Khánh đã dưỡng thành cùng hắn phụ thân giống nhau thói quen, trầm mặc chính là ta nghe ngươi nói. Điểm này, Dương Tiễn tự nhiên biết.

, tàng tâm lệ

Dương Tiễn xem con trai của tự mình có cùng bản thân giống nhau tính cách, lạnh lùng , nhàn nhạt , chẳng sợ cùng bản thân phụ thân, đây là bản thân tạo thành , là hắn Dương Tiễn lỗi...

"Đi Hỏa Vân Cung, tìm Nữ Oa nương nương mượn một chút thủy linh châu." Trầm ngâm một lát, lại tiếp theo nói "Hỏa Vân Cung bị vây thiên ngoại thiên, Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng ta đi qua vài lần, làm cho hắn mang ngươi đi, cước trình phải nhanh, tam giới cùng thiên ngoại thiên thời gian là không đồng dạng như vậy, nếu chậm..." Này tam giới liền chưa hẳn ở tại.

"Vì sao muốn thủy linh châu?"

"Kim ô..." Thốn Tâm vừa định giải thích chút gì, thủ đã bị Dương Tiễn bắt lấy.

"Đừng hỏi , mau đi đi."

Dương Tiễn cản lại Thốn Tâm giải thích, cũng ý bảo lát sau nói với nàng minh hết thảy.

"Dương Khánh cáo lui."

...

"Đợi chút, Khánh Nhi."

Khánh Nhi, này xưng hô hảo thân thiết, hắn rất thích phụ thân như vậy xưng hô hắn, đó là nhất một đứa trẻ đối yêu tối rõ ràng kỳ vọng, hắn không cảm thấy dừng bước chân.

"Khánh Nhi, này. . . Cho ngươi."

Dương Khánh quay đầu, kia màu tím hình rồng ngọc bội lóe đạm kim sắc quang mang, Dương Khánh di truyền thiên nhãn, thấy được kia ngọc bội thượng nhàn nhạt quanh quẩn màu lam , hùng hậu pháp lực, cường đại như vậy, ở nguy hiểm là lúc định có thể hộ hắn bình an, hắn, vẫn là tuổi trẻ, còn không biết này ngọc bội trung che giấu huyền bí...

Dương Khánh cảm thấy thật ấm, hắn lần đầu tiên cảm nhận được tình thương của cha, người kia luôn nói, tình thương của cha như núi, tình thương của cha thâm trầm, nguyên lai, phụ thân yêu chỉ là không có mẫu thân như vậy trực tiếp, hắn sẽ không thời khắc thúc giục ngươi mặc quần áo, ăn cơm, mà là yên lặng , có lẽ ngươi cả đời cũng phát hiện không xong, thẳng đến ai tử vong...

Nguyên lai hạnh phúc chẳng phải như vậy xa không thể kịp, hắn đột nhiên có một loại thật bình thường nguyện vọng, hắn tưởng người một nhà bình an ở cùng một chỗ, không có tam giới hỗn loạn, không có nghiêm cẩn trật tự, không có quyền lợi hướng tới, nguyện vọng này thật lâu thật lâu trước kia, Dương Tiễn cũng từng có, kết quả là, chung quy là hoa trong gương, trăng trong nước công dã tràng...

"Xa xa có tòa sơn, trên núi có cây, dưới tàng cây có cái cỏ tranh ốc, cỏ tranh ốc, thiên thượng có đóa vân, chậm rãi tán thành sương, trên đất phong ở truy đuổi, ở truy đuổi, người một nhà ở trong phòng trụ, phi thường, phi thường, phi thường hạnh phúc..."

Dương Khánh cầm ngọc bội, trong mắt hiện lên tràn đầy khát khao, rời đi soái trướng, triệu đến Hao Thiên Khuyển, hướng thiên ngoại thiên xuất phát.

"Vì sao không nhường ta nói cho hắn biết? Loại sự tình này hắn biết cũng không có gì đáng ngại ." Xem Dương Khánh rời đi Thốn Tâm rốt cục không chịu nổi hỏi ra miệng.

"Hắn rất hiếu kỳ, không hiểu vì sao muốn đi lấy nước linh châu, hắn nghe được kim ô hai chữ, này như vậy đủ rồi, một ngày nào đó, ta, hội không ở bên người hắn, thế gian này hiểm ác, thiên đạo bất nhân, ta cũng hi vọng hắn có thể cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, làm nhất một đứa trẻ, có một viên tấm lòng son, ta đương nhiên minh bạch Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu dụng ý, chỉ tiếc, hắn là ta con trai của Dương Tiễn, theo sinh ra còn có sổ lấy vạn kế địch nhân, cùng. . ." Dương Tiễn nhìn thoáng qua Thốn Tâm, nàng đang ở xuất thần, như là nghe lại giống như hồn du, yên tâm vừa định tiếp theo nói, liền nghe thấy Thốn Tâm một đôi phấn môi thanh âm nhàn nhạt, phun ra không hề cảm tình vài: "Khó có thể trốn tránh , trách nhiệm."

Đây là hắn cùng nàng dây dưa ngàn năm vấn đề, Dương Tiễn, trách nhiệm tối thượng? Ta đây Ngao Thốn Tâm tính cái gì? Của ngươi ân nhân cứu mạng, cho nên, ngươi có trách nhiệm cưới ta? A, phải không? Là đi...

Dương Tiễn chưa từng nghĩ tới có một ngày, Thốn Tâm sẽ như vậy lạnh nhạt nói ra trách nhiệm hai chữ...

, vân chưa tán

Có lẽ Thốn Tâm cuồng loạn bộ dáng quá sâu khắc lại, cái kia bản ứng nên tối tươi đẹp tối sáng sủa nữ hài nhi, cái kia như kiêu dương bàn rực rỡ long tộc công chúa ở ngàn năm hôn nhân trung biến mất hầu như không còn, nàng, từ đây rời xa ồn ào náo động, ở tam giới trung chỉ còn lại có đố phụ, bị chồng ruồng bỏ, sau này sau này, tái kiến nàng, trong mắt ánh mặt trời hơn không ít, lại thế nào cũng huy không đi mi mày gian vẻ lo lắng, cùng, đối mặt tử vong bình tĩnh...

Trách nhiệm

Trách nhiệm

Trách nhiệm

Ta Dương Tiễn không thẹn cho thiên địa, không thẹn cho tam giới, bởi vì ta tin tưởng vững chắc trách nhiệm của ta, ta trả giá của ta hết thảy, thậm chí của ta sinh mệnh, nhưng là vì nàng, cái kia nữ nhân, trách nhiệm cũng không giống như là trọng yếu như vậy , đã từng, hắn tự nói với mình nàng chỉ là trách nhiệm của chính mình, nàng không thể trở thành một cái đặc thù tồn tại, hắn đều biết lấy vạn kế địch nhân, nếu nàng trở nên không giống với, Ngao Thốn Tâm, ta Dương Tiễn âu yếm nhất nữ nhân liền sẽ biến thành cái đích cho mọi người chỉ trích, liền giống như Hằng Nga, đối với Hằng Nga nàng là áy náy , bởi vì Ngao Thốn Tâm an toàn, hắn đem Hằng Nga đẩy xuất ra, hắn sẽ ở dưới ánh trăng, nhớ lại nhi khi vui vẻ, thơ ấu gian khổ, thanh niên hăng hái, lại đến sau này đi lại duy gian, ánh nắng chứng kiến hết thảy, cũng phá hủy hết thảy, chỉ có ở dưới ánh trăng, hắn tài năng thôi miên bản thân, tự nói với mình, thế gian vẫn là tốt đẹp, cho nên ta nói cho Thốn Tâm cũng tự nói với mình, Ngao Thốn Tâm chính là trách nhiệm không hơn, hắn không thể lại làm cho hắn người yêu lại ra cái gì sai lầm...

Xem Dương Tiễn lại lâm vào trầm tư, Thốn Tâm liễm liễm tâm thần "Này Thiên Nô cường đại như vậy, chỉ có Tiểu Kim Ô, có phải hay không ra ngoài ý muốn?"

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi biết cái gì là công bằng sao?"

"Cái gì? Làm sao có thể đột nhiên nghĩ tới cái này?"

"Ngươi có biết thế gian này lớn nhất công bằng là cái gì sao?"

"Dương Tiễn? Ngươi làm sao vậy? Ta hỏi là Tiểu Kim Ô."

"Ở Hỏa Vân Cung "

"..."

Thốn Tâm lẳng lặng nghe trước mắt cái kia anh tuấn nam nhân kể ra thế gian này tối giấu kín thiên cơ.

"Mười Đại Kim Ô còn tại, ta năm đó vốn là muốn tìm được mẫu thân ở lại nhân gian tàn phách, cũng không tưởng phát hiện cửu Đại Kim Ô tàn hồn, ta dùng tụ hồn đỉnh liễm khởi, đi tìm Nữ Oa nương nương, gặp Ngọc Đế mới từ Hỏa Vân Cung xuất ra, trên người hắn là ta quen thuộc nhất hương vị, là mẫu thân hương vị." Dương Tiễn thanh âm đang run run, Thốn Tâm ôm lấy hắn, Dương Tiễn kỳ thực cũng không có bề ngoài cường đại như vậy "Ta đi vào trong điện, Nữ Oa nương nương bên cạnh là, là, là mẫu thân, tuy rằng chính là một cái hư ảnh, nhưng ta biết thì phải là mẫu thân."

...

"Mẫu thân!" Dương Tiễn hướng về phía cái kia hư ảnh quỳ xuống.

"Nhị Lang" Dao Cơ cười đi đưa tay muốn vuốt ve của hắn nhi, nàng sờ không tới, bất quá, còn có thể thấy hắn như vậy đủ rồi.

"Dương Tiễn "

"Nữ Oa nương nương, cầu ngài phục sinh mẫu thân của ta."

"Ngươi yên tâm, vừa rồi ta đã đáp ứng rồi người nọ phục sinh Dao Cơ ."

Dương Tiễn có chút mê mang, Ngọc Đế vậy mà. . ."Mẫu thân, mẫu thân. . ."

Dao Cơ thân ảnh dần dần hư ảo, phảng phất tiếp theo giây liền sẽ biến mất cho tam giới không còn nữa tồn tại, Nữ Oa thần lực vô biên vô hạn, nhẹ nhàng huy tay áo, Dao Cơ liền tiến nhập nàng tùy thân bội kiếm — bích vân bên trong, "Dao Cơ, ngươi hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, năm ngàn sau, có thể trọng sinh."

Dương Tiễn huyền tâm rốt cục buông, năm ngàn năm, hảo, ta chờ...

"Nương nương" Dương Tiễn huy tay áo, trong tay xuất hiện nhất phương tiểu đỉnh "Đây là. . ."

Nữ Oa nâng tay đánh gãy Dương Tiễn lời nói "Dương Tiễn, thế gian này không có đến không gì đó, huống chi là mệnh? Ta biết ngươi kia đỉnh lí là cái gì, cũng biết ngươi tưởng cầu cái gì, ngươi có biết ta vì sao lại đáp ứng Ngọc Đế phục sinh Dao Cơ sao?" Nữ Oa khóe miệng cười, kia cười như vậy mĩ, như vậy tàn khốc, như vậy hiện thực "Bản ứng nên lấy mệnh đổi , nhưng Ngọc Đế là tam giới đứng đầu, hắn nếu chết, tam giới vì hắn chôn cùng cho nên Ngọc Đế dùng hắn năm ngàn năm phụ trách thiên đình chi quyền đổi hắn muội muội sinh, Vương Mẫu dùng năm ngàn năm hiểm ác tên cùng nữ nhân chia lìa đổi thiên đình thực quyền, như vậy, ngươi đâu?"

Dương Tiễn không biết hắn có cái gì, hắn hiện tại giống như cái gì cũng không có, nga, còn có một cái mệnh.

"Ta dùng mệnh đổi."

"Hảo, nhưng là ngươi một mạng đổi cửu mệnh, không công bằng đi? Ta còn muốn ngươi tám trăm năm thân bại danh liệt."

"Hảo."

"Nga, đúng rồi, Dương Tiễn, ngươi muốn thúc đẩy tân thiên luật."

"Tân thiên luật?"

" Đúng, tam giới không có lúc nào là không ở biến, cần phải có một bộ tân quy pháp, đem ở hai ngàn năm sau tái nhậm chức, mà hai ngàn năm sau đó là của ngươi ngày giỗ."

"A" Dương Tiễn nở nụ cười, "Như vậy xin hỏi nương nương, ta lại có hà ưu việt? Không là công bằng sao?" Ta ngay cả nguyện ý tân thiên luật tái nhậm chức nhưng cũng không thể không thu hoạch được gì.

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi sẽ nguyện ý , tân thiên luật chính là Hoa Sơn chi tâm."

Dương Tiễn trở lại Dương phủ, Hoa Sơn? Vì sao? Rất nhiều năm về sau hắn rốt cục minh bạch , hắn, không có lựa chọn nào khác, hắn, tránh cũng không thể tránh.

... ...

"Kỳ thực ngày đó ta cũng đi."

"Cái gì? Thốn Tâm ngươi nói cái gì?"

"Ta nói ngày đó ta cũng đi "

"Ngươi cùng oa thay đổi cái gì? Ngươi đến cùng cùng nàng trao đổi cái gì! Ngao Thốn Tâm!"

... . . .

"U, hôm nay ta đây Hỏa Vân Cung thật đúng là náo nhiệt a!"

"Tây Hải Ngao Thốn Tâm tham kiến Nữ Oa nương nương."

"Đứng lên đi, ngươi vừa rồi đều nghe được?"

"Không có, ta không dám dựa vào thân cận quá, ta chỉ nghe được. . ."

"Ngươi nghe được cái gì?"

"Nương nương, nương nương, dùng mạng của ta đổi Dương Tiễn mệnh đi sao?" Thốn Tâm tất thứ mấy bước vẻ mặt nước mắt.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi tưởng thật cho rằng thế gian này mệnh mệnh tướng để dễ dàng như vậy sao?"

"Nương nương, ta van cầu ngài." Son bột nước bị nước mắt hướng xuyến, một trương tố mặt tẫn hiển tái nhợt.

"Không được, đổi mệnh nhiều lắm, hội nhiễu loạn thế gian trật tự ."

"Kia, nương nương, ta, ta nghĩ cầu một cái bồi Dương Tiễn cùng chết cơ hội được không?"

"Ngươi đây là làm gì!"

"Cầu nương nương thành toàn!"

Nữ Oa đã thật lâu không có như vậy mãnh liệt cảm tình dao động , nàng mềm lòng . . .

"Cũng thế, vọng ngươi một lòng say mê, ta liền cho ngươi, ở hắn trước khi chết, có ngươi bồi tại bên người, về phần ngươi sống hay chết, hắn sống hay chết, tạm thời xem tạo hóa đi..."

Thốn Tâm cười ra tiếng, nàng không nghĩ tới, chính là lo lắng Dương Tiễn hội trên trời trả thù bị thương bản thân, có lẽ là yêu làm cho người ta biến ngu chưa kìa, nàng đã sớm biết Dương Tiễn không là như vậy xúc động nhân, huống chi, lấy Dương Tiễn bản sự, trên đời này còn có mấy cái nhân bị thương hắn.

Chính là không nghĩ tới một đường theo tới Hỏa Vân Cung, có lẽ là Dương Tiễn một lòng chỉ tại kia tụ hồn đỉnh thượng, luôn luôn cảnh giác hắn vậy mà không có phát hiện bản thân, bất quá này một chuyến, bản thân tưởng thật không có đến không.

Thật tốt...

Nguyên lai, cái này kêu là mệnh

Nguyên lai, thế gian thực sự công bằng

Có bao nhiêu người không tin số mệnh, có bao nhiêu người không tin công bằng

A

Thật giận thiên mệnh, nan vi thế gian công bằng

Nhân ở kích động dưới tình huống, sẽ bỏ qua bên người, thần cũng giống nhau.

Trướng ngoại, là hai cái trông coi tiểu binh, hai hai nhìn nhau, hai mặt nhìn nhau, yên lặng không nói, cười khổ một tiếng, hỏi thế gian này, như thế nào mệnh!

, kim ô trận

Thủy linh châu tản ra mê người quang mang, hình thành một cái vĩ đại thủy vòng, ngoài vòng tròn là thế gian sinh linh, cách ly ánh mặt trời, vạn vật tái hiện sinh cơ, mà trong vòng, mười Đại Kim Ô, bị kim ô thần lực phơi hóa Mị Ảnh quân, chỉ có trên đất một đống màu đen bột phấn chứng minh bọn họ tồn tại quá, Dương Tiễn, còn có Thiên Nô, Thiên Nô bị hạn chế ở một tòa hình trên đài, hình đài nội thăng ra một cái điều thiết liên, khóa lại tay chân, khóa lại cổ, này đó có lẽ đều có thể làm bé nhỏ không đáng kể, nhưng trên ngực tam tiêm hai nhận đao quả thật vô pháp bỏ qua , hắn không thể động đậy, chỉ phải tại đây đài sen thượng chịu được ánh mặt trời khổ hình, thẳng đến, bụi tan khói diệt...

Thốn Tâm ở thủy vòng ở ngoài, nàng là long, cho tới nay chích nướng làm cho nàng mấy ngộ ngất, nhưng là nàng không thể, nàng xem Dương Tiễn tại kia cái thủy trong vòng, mười ngày bắn thẳng đến, nàng nhìn đến hắn mồ hôi mỗi giọt, còn chưa kịp rơi xuống, cũng đã hóa thành hơi nước, biến mất ở trong không khí...

"Kim ô đại trận!"

Theo mười Đại Kim Ô cùng kêu lên nhất rống, mười ngày quang mang đạt đến mức tận cùng, đau đớn hai mắt.

Hoa sen đài

Hai bên đều là vừa rồi giã đánh rơi xuống đá vụn, vươn một cái điều xiềng xích, tựa như một cái điều xúc tua, gợi lên cửu viễn nhớ lại...

Bất kể là kim ô vẫn là Dương Tiễn, đều có chút hoảng hốt, năm ấy, đào sơn, đó là phủ đầy bụi thương...

Thiên Nô là thiên đình lão nhân, điểm này không thể nghi ngờ, hắn xem qua, xem qua dục giới nữ thần uy phong, xem qua linh tiêu bảo điện tu kiến, xem qua Tam Thủ Giao phản hạ thiên cung, xem qua trưởng công chúa một thân bạch y bị áp lên thiên, xem qua gần như điên cuồng nữ chiến thần trói chặt tay chân, xem qua đào sơn liệt thanh hồn tán kim ô trụy...

Đã từng cảnh tượng rất quen thuộc tất, phảng phất lại ở trước mắt, kia...

Thiên Nô dùng cuối cùng một điểm khí lực biến hóa, mi mày gian là nữ tử nhu tình cùng chiến thần kiên nghị, một thân tố y, cái loại này hoàng gia quý khí cùng thanh lịch phong phạm khởi là người khác có thể bễ nghễ ?

Cặp kia mắt, cái loại này bộ dáng, chưa bao giờ quên mất, như vậy quen thuộc.

"Nương!"

Thủy ngoài vòng tròn Dương Thiền đánh về phía kia tầng màu lam nhạt vòng lại bị đạn trở về té trên mặt đất, Trầm Hương Tiểu Ngọc bận rộn lo lắng nâng dậy Dương Thiền, mà trọng yếu nhất là Dương Thiền vừa mới phun ra cái kia tự "Nương "

Nguyên lai đây là lúc trước dục giới chiến thần.

Không!

Không!

Không!

Này không là Dao Cơ, đây là Thiên Nô, tỉnh tỉnh, tỉnh tỉnh, nhất mọi người ở hoảng hốt trung tỉnh lại, là, kia không là Dao Cơ, nàng chết sớm , chết ở Ngọc Hoàng Đại Đế trong tay, chết ở bản thân cháu trong tay, trước mắt , là Thiên Nô...

Đây là thủy ngoài vòng tròn nhân, Thốn Tâm tuy rằng biết Dao Cơ không chết, nhưng là lại gặp nhau cũng không có khả năng lại lặp lại năm đó tình hình, mọi người sở cảm sở xúc không sâu, do dự một ít, liền tỉnh táo lại...

Thủy trong vòng...

Dương Tiễn tận mắt thấy mẫu thân của tự mình mệnh quyết, đó là hắn cả đời vết sẹo, đó là chưa bao giờ từng tốt hơn già, sợ hãi, sợ hãi, mê mang, sợ hãi, đây là thật lâu không có xuất hiện quá cảm xúc, chứng minh hắn còn sống cảm xúc, mẫu thân, đó là mẫu thân của hắn, cho dù hắn cảm thấy chỗ nào không đúng, nhưng là không quan hệ, cái gì đều không quan hệ, chỉ cần mẫu thân mạnh khỏe là tốt rồi, là tốt rồi...

Mười Đại Kim Ô, a, đừng tưởng rằng bằng vào hoàng mệnh nan vi như vậy một cái lấy cớ có thể yên tâm thoải mái, mấy ngàn năm, ngày đó, kia tòa sơn, đó là cô cô ngày giỗ, cũng là bọn hắn ngày giỗ, làm thái dương, làm Ngọc Hoàng Đại Đế con trai, bọn họ chưa từng nghĩ tới hội có một ngày tử vong, ngày đó, tử vong như vậy gần, bất quá, nhưng lại tử không oán không hối hận, bởi vì cô cô, từ nhỏ đem bọn họ mang đại cô cô chết ở bản thân trên tay, đã từng, Tiểu Kim Ô, có thể nói là này cửu trọng thiên thượng tối tươi đẹp tối tiêu sái thiếu niên thần tiên, lúc này, hắn là chúng thần trong mắt cao thượng vô thượng lạnh lùng chi thần...

Một hồi hoàng gia thiên biến, Ngọc Đế lại vô thực quyền, cả ngày ngu ngốc, đắm chìm ở chén trản trung, Vương Mẫu nhất thời phong cảnh, khả thất tử thất nữ chi đau chỉ có chính nàng hiểu được, thiên đình phía trên, xuất hiện hai cái nhất nhất không dám đắc tội nhân lạnh lùng, lạnh nhạt, hết thảy hết thảy đều không có quan hệ gì với hắn, cố tình liền ngay cả Ngọc Đế cũng không làm sao hơn, ai dám trêu chọc, lại một cái, đó là Dương Tiễn, vốn là nghịch ngợm như vậy lại yêu hồ nháo tiểu hài tử, hiện nay lạnh lùng thiên thần vô tình, ngày xưa thiếu niên không ở, đáng tiếc, thật đáng buồn, buồn cười! Buồn cười năm đó cảnh tượng tái hiện...

"Mẫu thân."

"Cô cô."

Tam tiêm hai nhận đao đứng ở Dương Tiễn bên cạnh người, mười ngày chi huy yếu bớt...

"Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn! Ngươi tỉnh tỉnh a! Kia không là trưởng công chúa, là Thiên Nô a! Dương Tiễn!" Cho dù Thốn Tâm ở thế nào kêu, ở thế nào giã thủy vòng, đều như là đánh vào bông vải thượng, nổi lên tầng tầng gợn sóng, thanh âm càng là truyền không đi vào, Thốn Tâm nhưng lại sinh sôi cấp ra lệ đến...

Thiên Nô, nga không, là ảo hóa thành trưởng công chúa Thiên Nô, giấu ở sau lưng trên tay chậm rãi uẩn khởi pháp lực, dày đặc khói đen tản ra tử vong hơi thở...

"Không cần, không cần, Dương Tiễn, cẩn thận!"

"Tam công chúa!"

"Chân quân!"

Không cần...

, forget me not

Khi nào thì Thốn Tâm cũng có lớn như vậy bản sự, có thể đem thủy linh châu hình thành thủy vòng sinh sôi bổ ra một đạo cái khe, chỉ một cái chớp mắt, thủy vòng lại lần nữa chữa trị, chỉ có vừa mới thổi quét sóng nhiệt chứng minh kia thủy vòng thật sự phá vỡ quá, chính là bằng vào này nói cái khe, Thốn Tâm sát bên người mà qua, chui vào liệt hỏa bên trong, chích nướng Thốn Tâm long thân, nàng là long, nàng căn bản không chịu nổi mười ánh nắng huy, nàng cảm giác của nàng long lân đều phiên đi lên, nhưng là, cháy cảm giác xa không có Thiên Nô kia hợp lại đem hết toàn lực nhất kích càng đau, đúng vậy, đây là Thốn Tâm cảm giác, này một cái chớp mắt, nàng không chỉ có bổ ra thủy vòng, nàng còn chắn Dương Tiễn phía trước, dùng phía sau lưng nghênh đón Thiên Nô, huyết, đầy mắt đều là huyết, ngay tại trên bầu trời lưu loát, Dương Tiễn tỉnh, theo viễn cổ giữa hồi ức tỉnh lại, ở máu tươi đầm đìa trung tỉnh lại, tình cảnh này rất quen thuộc tất, rất quen thuộc tất, Nữ Oa Nữ Oa, ngươi vì sao phải đáp ứng Thốn Tâm như vậy trao đổi, vì sao...

Thế giới là yên tĩnh , yên tĩnh đến làm người ta giận sôi, mọi người thậm chí còn không có theo khẩn trương cảm xúc trung chuyển đổi thành bi thương, lại một màn đã xảy ra... . . .

Càng máu tanh...

Dương Tiễn nhảy lên đài sen một tay hoàn gần như hôn mê Ngao Thốn Tâm, một tay gọi hồi Tam Thủ Giao, Thiên Nô, ta muốn ngươi tử, ta muốn ngươi tử!

"Mười Đại Kim Ô! Phát huy ra các ngươi toàn bộ nhiệt lượng!" Cửu trọng thiên thượng, Ngọc Đế tinh tế phẩm những lời này, rất quen thuộc tất, trong tay giơ đèn lưu ly, xem trong chén như máu bàn màu đỏ chất lỏng, uống một hơi cạn sạch, một hàng trọc lệ theo gò má chảy xuống, lệ hương vị, thật lâu không thường, đúng là này hương vị sao...

Dương Tiễn quanh thân pháp lực đều che chở Thốn Tâm, mười ngày ánh sáng thẳng tắp chiếu xạ ở Dương Tiễn trên người, chiếu xạ ở Thiên Nô trên người, Thiên Nô chạy không thoát , hắn bị cố định ở Dương Tiễn tam tiêm hai nhận đao thượng, đó là hắn cuối cùng giãy dụa, từng đạo chưởng phong đánh vào Dương Tiễn thiên nhãn thượng, mắt thần khấp huyết, hợp với nguyên thần, a, hảo, Thiên Nô, ta định cho ngươi chết ở ta phía trước!

Thiên Nô thật sự chết ở Dương Tiễn phía trước, Dương Tiễn...

Mười ngày quang mang tan tác, Dương Khánh dần dần thu hồi thủy linh châu thủy vòng, một đôi mắt nhiễm huyết, cả trái tim thất thần, lắc lắc , từ không trung ngã xuống tới, "Đông" một tiếng, đập vào mọi người trong lòng, đau đến nảy sinh ác độc, Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm lại là "Đông" một tiếng, nhất tề ngã vào kia hoa sen trên đài, đâm vào mắt đau, đánh xót xa.

Đây là thiên mệnh? Đây là công bằng? !

Dương Tiễn ôm Thốn Tâm ngã vào trong vũng máu "Thốn Tâm ta mang ngươi ngao du thiên địa."

"Mang ta ngao du thiên địa? Dương Tiễn, mấy ngàn năm , hiện tại muốn chết, ta thả hỏi ngươi cuối cùng một lần, ta ở trong lòng ngươi, đến cùng, đến cùng tính cái gì, ta đến cùng, là gì của ngươi?"

Này vừa hỏi, mặc chúng thần, càng sợ này nhất đáp, triệt để nhường Thốn Tâm hương tiêu ngọc vẫn...

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi là ta. . ." Gần nhất này không khí, nhưng lại là như thế này thường xuyên lặng im dịch ngưng kết."Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm, ngươi là của ta người yêu, là ta Dương Tiễn duy nhất thê tử, ta yêu chính là ngươi, luôn luôn đều là."

"Dương Tiễn, có ngươi những lời này, ta Ngao Thốn Tâm mặc dù tử dứt khoát."

Đau xót dần dần tiêu thất, máu tươi chậm rãi đạm nhạt, nhẹ bổng , tựa như như gió, chưa bao giờ quá nhẹ nhõm như vậy, đây là sắp chết phía trước hồn phách? Thốn Tâm cười nhìn bản thân máu chảy đầm đìa thân thể, lại xem xét xem xét bản thân hiện tại nhìn không chân thiết hồn phách, kỳ thực như vậy cũng rất tốt, ít nhất bên cạnh một cái khác hồn phách là Dương Tiễn, không phải sao?

"Phụ vương, là Thốn Tâm bất hiếu, nhưng Thốn Tâm dứt khoát, mong rằng phụ vương nhường mẫu hậu thiết đừng thương tâm, chiếu cố hảo thân thể."

"Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, ngươi. . ." Thốn Tâm hoãn hoãn bi thương cảm xúc "Ngươi mau tìm cá nhân gả đi! Ta xem. . . Tiểu Kim Ô sẽ không sai!"

"Ngươi, ngươi, Thốn Tâm ngươi mau câm miệng "

Chọc nhất mọi người khổ trung mua vui, lệ trung giễu cợt.

"Nhị ca, ngươi nhường thiền thì làm sao bây giờ a, không có ngươi nhường thiền thì làm sao bây giờ!" Đại giọt đại giọt nước mắt liền nhuận ẩm phía dưới thổ, "Nhị ca, cầu ngươi, chớ đi."

"Tam muội, lần này nhị ca thật sự phải đi , ngươi đã thành gia , có nữ nhi, Trầm Hương tốt lắm, luyện thành một thân bản sự cũng thành gia, ngươi đều làm nãi nãi , thật tốt, ngươi muốn chiếu cố tốt bản thân." Dương Tiễn cẩn thận nói xong, che chở muội muội, nguyện đem thất thân thương rơi xuống thấp nhất, hồi tưởng bốn phía, một vòng nhân ánh mắt, khủng muốn nhất nhất trấn an, a, chưa từng gặp người tử như vậy bằng phẳng.

"Na Tra huynh đệ, đại thánh, Mai Sơn huynh đệ... Ta... . . ."

"Dương tiểu thánh! Ngươi đừng cho chúng ta đến này hư ! Ta biết, ngươi đây là một lòng muốn chết, bãi bãi bãi, ngươi này phải chết cũng không phải đã chết một lần hai lần , chúng ta không cần thiết ngươi này đó giả khuông giả dạng bộ dáng! Mặc kệ ngươi là giải thích cũng tốt, khuyên giải an ủi cũng thế, ta thả hỏi các ngươi, khả, còn sẽ về đến..."

Có lẽ là tử số lần hơn, nhưng lại làm cho người ta có như vậy lỗi thấy, nhưng này cũng là mọi người trong lòng cuối cùng niệm tưởng, còn sẽ về đến? Mặc kệ bao lâu thời gian, chúng ta chờ...

"Các vị, Dương Tiễn này vừa chết lại không lí tam giới việc."

Dương Tiễn nói chuyện hướng đến nhất ngôn cửu đỉnh, này nhất nặc, sợ là lại vô quay lại nơi...

"Nga." Này thanh âm chủ nhân vốn là chính trực thanh xuân, hăng hái niên kỷ, sao thanh âm nhưng lại như vậy khàn khàn."Ta đây tính cái gì?"

"Khánh Nhi, nương. . . Ngươi là nương con trai, nương thật sự. . . Thực xin lỗi."

"Ta không cần thực xin lỗi, ta không cần, ta đến cùng tính cái gì! Các ngươi có từng coi ta là thân sinh con trai."

"Khánh, Khánh Nhi, đừng trách cha mẹ. Nga đúng rồi, ta biết, ngươi luôn luôn không vui dạng khánh tên này, luôn cảm thấy tội lỗi chồng chất dường như, nay, cha liền cho ngươi sửa một cái, kình một chữ như thế nào? Ta con trai của Dương Tiễn, có thể kình vạn trượng thiên."

Một đôi mắt, màu đỏ màu đỏ , trải lên một tầng sương, chậm chạp không thể tán đi...

Một trận gió thổi qua, màu lam quang mang có chứa cao quý kiệt ngạo hơi thở, hồng nhạt kiêu ngạo lại hoạt bát, tan tác, tan tác, thân thể cũng không có, cái gì cũng không lưu lại, trừ bỏ kia đài sen thượng vũng máu...

"Không cần, không cần, phụ thân, mẫu thân. . ."

Màu vàng thiên nhãn ở trên trán vòng quanh hắc vụ, nhất một đứa trẻ, trải qua hai lần cha mẹ song vong, thiên hạ này như thế nào có như vậy nhẫn tâm cha mẹ, sinh sôi bỏ xuống đứa nhỏ hai lần, nhập ma, lại như thế nào?

"Khánh Nhi! Kình nhi, ngươi tỉnh tỉnh, cha mẹ ngươi không là đem ngươi vứt bỏ, bọn họ là yêu của ngươi, ngươi yên tâm, ngươi ở trên đời này không cô đơn, ngươi không chỉ có có cô cô, ngươi còn có ta này tổ mẫu."

"Tổ mẫu. . ."

"Ngủ đi, đứa nhỏ, ngủ đi."

Dao Cơ chung quy chậm một bước, trách nàng không có cầu Nữ Oa một cái bồi tại bên người hứa hẹn, a.

Dương Khánh, không, dương kình, ở Dao Cơ trong lòng đang ngủ, Dao Cơ chớp động trên trán thiên nhãn, hô ứng kình nhi trên trán , hắc vụ lượn lờ, nhưng vẫn không chịu tán đi, màu vàng quang mang cũng nổi lên gợn sóng, hai loại ấn ký lẫn nhau đan vào, tựa như đối với cha mẹ yêu cùng hận, kia luôn luôn không muốn lưu lại lệ đã ở khóe mắt tràn ra...

Bằng ngày đó mắt không ai hoài nghi Dao Cơ có phải không phải thật sự.

Xem Dương Thiền lung lay thoáng động tiêu sái đến đài sen tiền, nhẹ chút vết máu: "Chẳng lẽ ta Dương gia mọi người cùng này đài sen hữu duyên sao?"

Dao Cơ phất qua Dương Thiền kiên "Chẳng lẽ người một nhà ở cùng nhau liền khó như vậy sao? Thiên mệnh, thiên đạo, lại tính cái gì!"

, phồn hoa tẫn

Lại là năm ấy một ngày nào đó

Thiên cung truyền một đoạn tiên làm người biết bí mật, nói là:

Hết thảy ngọn nguồn về Nữ Oa, Ngọc Đế cứu muội tang hoàng quyền, Vương Mẫu cầu quyền thúc thiên luật, cửu trọng thiên thượng pháp vô tình, ngày xưa chiến thần dương Nhị Lang, lấy mạng đổi mạng thanh danh bại, Tây Hải long nữ si tình tâm, duy nguyện vừa chết bồi lang quân, cầu Nữ Oa nương nương thành toàn!

A, hôm nay mệnh quả thực nan vi...

Này nhất nháo đúng là không người không biết không người không hiểu, lại thập phần ăn ý làm bộ như dường như không có việc gì, tình nguyện không hiểu được.

Nghe nói đây là hai cái đã từng ở Dương Tiễn trướng trạm kế tiếp đồi hai cái tiểu binh truyền ra đến...

Lại là năm ấy một ngày nào đó

Năm nay bàn đào hội, Hằng Nga váy dài mạn vũ, một khúc vũ, bạn một bài hát, gọi ra ngàn vạn suy nghĩ...

Còn nhớ rõ bài hát đó là như thế này hát :

Còn thiếu năm

Hiện thực đánh nhớ lại

Mẫu thân cuối cùng mỉm cười là sinh tồn cận có tín niệm

Thù hận phẫn nộ oán niệm thiên đạo bất công

Tín niệm diệt

Tình ti giáp cười yếu ớt

Do nhớ năm đó bờ biển vừa đeo đến một chút đạm phấn

Nội tâm loạn nề hà lúc đó tâm đã chết

Hoa trong gương

Thoát phá bạn niêm hợp

Lúc đó thanh xuân niên thiếu ngộ không ra tình tự là ý gì

Ngàn năm vợ chồng trốn bất quá nhất giấy cách

Trăng trong nước

Ẩn nhẫn sảm cao ngạo

Tám trăm năm khổ cùng hận thầm nghĩ vừa chết bình thiên hạ loạn

Ta thay ngươi tử nguyện ngươi cùng tử mạnh khỏe

Tuyết băng cầu

Yên giấc ngàn thu kết Trường An

Ta nguyện cùng với ngươi chẳng sợ hãm thật lâu hôn mê

Đó là khó gặp hạnh phúc mộng

Họa tái khởi

Kiệt ngạo thừa uy vũ

Chiến thần ở hiện họa tất Bình Long nữ thức tỉnh cứu thế nhân

Mị Ảnh hồn tang mười ngày kim ô trận

Kết thúc diễn

Máu tươi tẩm châu lệ

Hoa sen trước đài song song đi nhà mình con trai độc nhất không bi thiết

Cuối cùng phồn hoa tan mất đã thành không

Tránh không thoát

Tự tay khảo thượng gông xiềng

Chém không đứt

Dụng tâm bện tình liên

Biện không rõ

Trong miệng nói hết thật giả

Hóa không ra

Hứa hẹn ngưng kết thực kim

Nghĩ không ra

Lừa mình dối người lý do

Mộng không đến

Tang thương sau lưng sơ cuồng

Thán

Cả đời huy hoàng cả đời ngạo

Hiện thời vật này đây nhân phi

Lại là năm ấy một ngày nào đó

Dương Thiền nấu một bình trà xanh, đây là nhị ca hoan hỷ nhất bích loa xuân, tinh tế nhấm nháp, vẫn là cản không nổi Nhị tẩu tay nghề, xa xa nghe thấy mẫu thân cùng bản thân cái kia cháu nhỏ đến, các nàng là thần tiên, của nàng cháu cũng là ma, cũng coi như tiên, là thế gian này tối không dám trêu chọc ma, là tối không dám trêu chọc tiên, là tay cầm thiên luật ma, là tay cầm thiên luật tiên, vội thập nhấc lên khuôn mặt tươi cười xuất ra, kia khay trà thượng, bán mãn trong chén, tả ra cuối cùng một luồng độ ấm, cuối cùng nhân đi trà mát...

Cái gì là khoái nhạc, cái gì lại là hạnh phúc, không ai có thể cấp ra cái gì chân chính định nghĩa, đối với một cái tiểu hài tử, ngươi cho ta một viên đường, ta vừa lòng cười cười, ta thật hạnh phúc, đối với một cái khất cái, ngươi cho ta một quả tiền đồng, nhớ tới ta hôm nay có thể mua một cái bánh bao no bụng, ta thật hạnh phúc, đối với Dương Tiễn đối với Thốn Tâm, đã trải qua rất nhiều, không để ý đến chuyện bên ngoài, dắt tay thiên nhai cộng lúc này này đó là hạnh phúc, thật không khéo, bọn họ là thần cũng không vạn năng, thiên mệnh không thể trái, thật sự, một khi đã như vậy, cùng chết, cũng không tốt lắm sao, đúng vậy, có lẽ tàn nhẫn điểm, nhất là đối bọn họ đứa nhỏ, bọn họ thương hắn, nhưng là bọn hắn lại gánh vác thiên mệnh, có lẽ Dương Tiễn đã cường đại đến có thể nghịch thiên mà đi, nhưng như vậy phàm trần lại có bao nhiêu là đáng giá hắn lưu luyến , dương kình, làm có một ngày, một cái nữ tử xuất hiện tại sinh hoạt của hắn trung, vô pháp phân cách thời điểm hắn sẽ minh bạch, thiên mệnh hoặc khả vi, về phần tình thâm chỗ, này vi không vi lại có quan hệ gì đâu?

Có lẽ, tại kia tòa hoa sen trên đài, nhìn nhất uông sảm tạp huyết, bọn họ sẽ nói: "Chúng ta thật hạnh phúc..."

-oOo-

Generated By QuickTranslator


End file.
